Completing Temperance Brennan
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: She's always felt that something missing that empty feeling that makes you feel alone in a crowded room. So what could possibly fill the void after eighteen years? Now written in French by Eileda and Spanish by December Ice Star.PURE FLUFF PEOPLE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nobody except my own characters.**

**A/N-PLEASE, Be advised there is mention of child abuse in this story, if you are offended by reading such issues, stop now... if not keep in mind that children suffer everyday and it's up to us to give them a voice, help stop child abuse.**

**Also Parker is eleven in this fic; I couldn't find a site that gave me a definite age for him so... no flames about it. I originally had him at ten but since continuing the story after chapter 13 have gone back and changed to eleven, any discrepancies you find let me know, I've tried to find all the 'tens' and make them' elevens' but they're tricky and hide.  
**

* * *

Temperance Brennan stood quietly in the Bone room. She gently lay each bone in its appropriate place against the white satin of the coffin before her. Tabitha Moore was ten years old when she had died that was six months ago, she had never been reported missing. Tabitha Moore was a statistic, a victim of crime but unheard as a Ward of the State. Placed in the foster system, she was paper work for the government and drug money for the abusers she was placed with.

Brennan had discovered sixteen fractures on the little skeleton in front of her and that was just the beginning of Tabitha's story. Cam had reported muscle and tissue damage to the pelvis and vaginal regions, as well as semen present in the little girl's mouth and cervix. For the first time in her career, Temperance Brennan hadn't been able to control her gag reflex and had made an urgent dash for the bathroom.

Booth had been her rock throughout the case, he knew how deeply she was affected by cases involving foster children and had been her shoulder when she was overwhelmed. He had stayed with her at the lab when everyone else had gone home, they shared dinner and he made her laugh when all she wanted to do was cry.

It was currently four PM, she closed the lid on the coffin she had personally selected and along with the rest of the squints and Booth, she would attend the funeral she was paying for tomorrow at ten AM; The Washington Cemetery would be Tabitha's final resting place.

She nodded to the undertakers and watched as they wheeled the coffin out, respectively bowing their heads for the little life lost.

Temperance sighed, she was tired and sad, but more than that; she was angry that a child had been forgotten in a system that was supposed to protect her the same system that failed time and time again, without consequence. Heading toward her office, she unbuttoned her lab coat and shrugged out of the blue material.

"Hey Sweetie, you coming to the Founding Fathers for a drink?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Not tonight Ange there's something I have to do, I'll see you tomorrow? Are you still coming to the funeral?"

Angela smiled and reached out touching her friend's arm, it wasn't the first time she had known Brennan to pay for a funeral but the sentiment was never lost on her, Temperance Brennan was all heart, she truly hurt for every victim she dealt with.

"Yeah Sweetie, Jack and I will be there."

Brennan smiled and entered her office.

"Thanks Ange..."

She grabbed her bag and slipped into her coat, she flicked off the computer and turned back to her friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Ange nodded, watching her best friend walk away. Brennan had been distant during the case but her personality had taken a remarkable shift over the last few months. Angela knew the relationship between Hannah and Booth was to blame; she didn't begrudge Booth the happiness he seemed to have found. Hannah was nice enough and she got on well with them all, for the most part but she would never be one of them. Brennan was back to pulling all nighters at the lab, back to her clinical persona, she didn't laugh at work and barely smiled at all, she had lost weight and although not as bad as she had once been, she was falling quickly back to her anti-social ways.

Booth seemed to be past the initial ignore everybody stage of his and Hannah's relationship and he was making an effort to spend time at the lab, he would come in and drag the grumbling Anthropologist to lunch or dinner, he brought her breakfast in the morning and took time each day to just be with her, it wasn't like old times, a certain awkwardness had fallen over them but the fog was slowly lifting the more time they spent together; just the two of them the easier it got to see the way back to how they once were.

Brennan frowned as she drove out of the undercover parking structure, it had been raining for three days now and the sky looked no brighter. Dark clouds loomed overhead making the afternoon seem a lot later than it was. She drove in the opposite direction of her apartment, traffic still relatively light as peak hour had not yet been reached. She turned to her right and then a sharp left down Columbus, she continued on for the ten minute stretch finally pulling into a spot outside a rundown building.

Turning off the engine and pulling her key from the ignition, she watched the rain beat down on the pavement, swirls of water running into the gutter and down the storm water drains.

Taking the file from her seat, she tucked it under her coat, grabbed her bag and lunged out the door, automatically locking the car as she ran up the steps and under the leaking awning of the District Children's Home.

Patting her hair down, Temperance entered the building. She wrinkled her nose at the stale smell of dust and mold, her olfactory senses transporting her back to the tender age of fifteen. Brennan walked up to the desk positioned beside the entry and exit gates and rung the bell for assistance.

An older lady with graying brown hair approached, she was thin and stern looking, Brennan briefly wondered if it was a prerequisite of the job, to look as mean as possible.

"Yes?"

Temperance stood a little straighter at the woman's no nonsense tone.

"I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute; I wish to see Ms Hilda Stenning please."

The woman smiled forcefully.

"Did you have an appointment?"

Brennan frowned, tilting her head to the side feeling her patience wain.

"I'm working with the FBI in relation to the Tabitha Moore case and would like to finalize some outstanding inquiries I have."

The woman continued to staple paper in front of her, looking disinterested in Brennan's speech.

"I'm sorry; she's in a meeting right now."

Leaning on the desk Temperance spoke quietly.

"Do you know how long she will be?"

Looking to a diary at her side, she umm-ed and ah-ed.

"A while."

Brennan rolled her eyes, frustration brewing.

"Is there somewhere I can wait?"

She tried to keep her voice polite, not wanting to anger the woman who could make things more difficult.

"I suppose you could wait in the main hall."

The woman pressed a button and the gates buzzed and unlocked with a loud resounding click. Brennan strode forward and pulled the gate, thinking the set up wasn't all that different to Havenhurst Sanatorium. She walked through into the stuffy foyer and followed the woman's pointed finger toward what she assumed, was the waiting area. A single row of eight chairs sat against a peeling cream painted wall, Temperance sat in front of one of three offices, this one held a name plaque on the door 'Hilda Stenning'.

* * *

Brennan sighed, she had been waiting twenty minutes and still there was no sign of the elusive Ms Stenning. She heard the sounds she associated with every children's home she'd ever been to; yelling, screaming, crying, the sounds of an adult scolding a child the slamming of doors and high heels clipping on hard wood floors. A door opened to her left and a heavy set woman stormed through dragging a small child by the wrist.

The little girl looked frightened as her little legs hurried to keep up with the adult's longer stride.

"Why can't you get up from your bed instead of pissing in it, Jesus Molly?"

The woman threw a blue sheet down on the hard floor, and forced the child to her knees.

"You stay there until I come back and get you."

Temperance watched barely containing her rage as the woman walked away, leaving the little girl alone and clutching a brown teddy bear for comfort. The child sat staring out a glass door as the rain trickled down outside, Brennan guessed she was three maybe four at the most, she was dressed in a pair of footsie pajamas with what looked like a mouse wearing yellow shoes and red pants on them. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, cropped into a short bob cut, Temperance knew if she was to run a brush through the wavy locks they would be much like her own. Her skin was pale and from where Brennan sat she could see the little girl sported a set of big blue eyes like her own, she smiled remembering Booth had once referred to them as 'heart breaker eyes'.

The little girl looked up sensing movement as Temperance walked toward her, she wiggled her way back against the wall and frowned. Brennan squatted down slowly and smiled.

"Hi, I won't hurt you."

Temperance looked to the bear she was clutching; it was brown and was obviously well loved.

"My name is Tempe, you're Molly right?"

The little girl didn't answer, just stared into the friendly eyes of the lady in front of her.

"I like your bear; he must be a good friend to have in here."

Again no answer, but Molly did hug the bear a little tighter.

"I know how scary this place can be, so having a friend is good."

Temperance rocked back sitting her bottom on the floor to get comfortable, she felt drawn to the little girl in front of her. Brennan noticed the pink skin on Molly's wrist from where the woman had held her too tight.

"Is your hand ok?"

She indicated on her own wrist what she was referring to and smiled as Molly held her hand out. Tempe took the little girl's hand gently and pulled up her sleeve a fraction and making sure the skin wasn't broken. With Molly's little hands in her larger ones, Brennan felt a surge of desire to protect this child from harm; she softly ran her thumb back and forth over Molly's knuckles and smiled.

Molly didn't know who this lady was, she hadn't seen her before but this lady was different to the others. She wasn't mean and she didn't yell, Molly didn't feel scared of her like the lady before. Molly shuffled forward just a fraction closer this lady had a pretty smile and kind eyes and she smelled nice.

Tempe watched Molly hold her bear out slightly, she frowned and looked down seeing what she was being shown. The bear had a small tear in the fabric of the arm and the stuffing was starting to protrude. Wondering what she could do without the aid of a needle and thread, Brennan was struck with an almost childlike idea.

"Oh dear, I think your teddy needs a band aid."

Molly's brow rose, surprised with the answer, all the other ladies she shown her teddies cut to had told her to go away. Tempe held her hand out and smiled as Molly took it.

"Let's go over to my bag on the seat and I'll see if I've got one, huh?"

Molly nodded and walked with her over to the chairs, she watched as Tempe rummaged through her bag.

"Does your teddy have a name?"

Molly just stood quietly, her eyes flicking back to the door she had been dragged through and then back to her bear on the seat, before repeating again.

Brennan placed a sticky plaster over the teddies tear and patted it down firmly.

"There we go, how's that?"

Molly gave a very small smile that was quickly replaced with a grimace, as the door bashed into the wall and two women walked through. One was the woman who had brought Molly out and the other was Hilda Stenning. Tempe watched as Molly ran back to the sheet she had been dumped on earlier, which earned her a harsh glare from both women.

"Let's go Molly, get up."

Molly gave a quick and frightened glance back to Tempe, before once again being dragged back down the hall.

* * *

Brennan rose from her seat, as Hilda approached with a suspicious glare.

"Dr. Brennan, am I to assume you're here to see me?"

"Yes, I have a few unresolved questions for you."

Ms Stenning entered her office, leaving Temperance to follow without invitation. Hilda sat behind her desk and gave an unimpressed look to Brennan.

"Well Dr. Brennan please begin, I have places to be."

Brennan sat opposite the woman and removed the file from her lap.

"I wanted to know, how it was possible for Tabitha to be missing for six months and yet not be reported missing."

Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Look Dr. Brennan, as I told you and your Agent Booth when I came into the FBI office, it was simply assumed the child had run away, it is not uncommon. These kids harden very quickly they believe the world owes them and when they don't get what they want they quit."

Brennan felt her face pulse; she was angered by the generalization.

"Tabitha Moore showed signs of physical abuse, fractures that had healed, some that were in the process of mending, she was not seen to by a doctor, how did her case worker not notice the abuse, given the healing patterns Tabitha would have been in care at the time of the breaks, why was she not removed from such an abusive home?"

Hilda closed the drawer she had been looking through and glanced up.

"Look Dr. Brennan these kids, for whatever reason have been given up by their own families they're not wanted, we put them where we can, of course every potential carer is checked out but the system is not fool proof and sometimes a few unsavory people get through."

"Ms Stenning two out of every five homes are abusive that's far from a few unsavory people, it's your job to ensure the safety of these children, Tabitha Moore was ten years old, she had sixteen bone breaks, she had been sexually abused, you're right the system is far from fool proof but it would help if fool's weren't running it. Good day to you."

Temperance stood sharply and walked out in a huff, leaving a bewildered Hilda Stenning in her wake.

* * *

**-Hey Bones missed you at Founding Fathers, call me when you can...-**

Brennan smiled at the text message on her cell; she glanced at her watch checking the time. Six twenty, walking to her house phone she picked it up and dialed the familiar number.

"Bones?"

She smiled.

"Hi Booth."

"Are you ok? You didn't come for drinks, Ange said..."

His tone told her he was worried about her.

"I'm fine Booth; I just had something I had to do."

She opened the fridge taking out a bottle of opened wine.

"Are you sure?"

Pouring the burgundy liquid into a glass she took a sip.

"Honestly Booth, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired."

Booth could hear the worn out tone to her voice and knew the case had really taken it out of her.

"Ok, well... I'll pick you up in the morning? We can get breakfast?"

She smiled.

"Umm sure... will Hannah be coming?"

Booth looked to the bedroom where Hannah was currently getting changed.

"No Bones, just us."

His partner's voice brightened.

"Ok, what time?"

Booth chuckled.

"Well considering you'll probably be up at five, what say I pick you up around six?"

"That seems reasonable."

"Alright Bones get some rest and make sure you eat."

Brennan smiled at his need to look out for her, she would never admit it, but she had missed his coddling and protectiveness.

"Yep, night Booth."

"Goodnight Bones."

They paused on the line a moment and then each hung up.

Booth's smile faded as his girlfriend walked down the hall toward him, she was wearing one of his work shirts again; which really bugged him and a seductive smile he knew was meant to entice him.

"Was that Temperance on the phone?"

Booth raised his brows, considering for a moment whether to admit it or not.

"Umm yeah, I asked her to call me; she didn't show after work for drinks, I just wanted to check up on her."

Hannah nodded slowly, suddenly understanding the reason her boyfriend was actually home before nine.

"Right, well... is she ok?"

Booth knew she didn't particularly care; things had been strained between Hannah and Bones since Parker took it upon himself to tell Hannah how much he missed Dr. Bones and how much time they all used to spend together, before she came along. He had gone into depth on how close his dad and best friend were, including telling her how everyone thought the partner's would someday admit they loved each other and live happily ever after. Hannah hadn't been impressed and now was suspicious of the time they spent together with nobody else around. She had even gone as far as to warn Brennan away, which didn't sit well with Booth when Angela told him.

"Yeah she's fine; this case was just hard on her."

Hannah didn't know what that meant, nobody had discussed Temperance's childhood around her, including Booth. She nodded and took a step toward him deciding she'd had enough talk about the bone genius, her arms wrapped slowly around her boyfriend in an effort to distract him.

* * *

It was eleven PM when Brennan finally decided to try and get some sleep, she was tired but her brain was running a million miles an hour. The image of Molly sitting on the sheet, Molly clutching the teddy, Molly taking her hand; the thoughts of that little girl all alone and frightened, thoughts of Tabitha and how easy it would be for Molly to slip through the cracks of a careless system. She climbed into bed and picked up her cell, debating whether she should call or not; old habits die hard. She pressed speed-dial number one and waited.

"Hey Bones you ok?"

She frowned, she had woken him, his voice was husky and sleep laden.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath she blurted out her fear.

"Do you still think I would be a good mother?"

Booth sat up, aware that Hannah was now watching him, he heard his girlfriend grumble under her breath, '_I think it's a little late for her to be calling Seeley'_.

"Bones?"

She repeated the question, wondering if his hesitation was the answer.

"Do you think I would be a good mother?"

"Bones, are you pregnant?"

She frowned.

"No."

"Then, what's all this ab..."

"Just please Booth, answer my question."

Booth threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up.

"Yeah, I think you would be a fantastic mom Bones... the best."

Temperance wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Booth can we skip breakfast in the morning? There's somewhere I'd like you to come with me, before Tabitha's funeral."

"Ahh, ok sure, whatever you want Bones."

"Thanks Booth, goodnight and I'm sorry I woke you."

With that she hung up, her nerves were a little more settled but she was still feeling anxious. Booth on the hand was extremely confused and fully awake now. He placed his cell in his lap and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Seeley?"

Booth glanced back to his girlfriend in the bed.

"Yeah... its ok Hannah, just go back to sleep."

He watched her sit up slowly.

"Are you coming back to bed baby?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and winced at the tension in he felt.

"Umm, not just yet, I might go watch the TV for a while."

He held his cell and walked out of his room closing the door firmly behind himself and approached his living room. His mind was turning constantly, a thousand questions in his head accompanied by a dull ache that he affectionately referred to as the 'Temperance ache'. Booth reclined himself back on the sofa and let out a deep sigh, he knew sleep would be elusive tonight.

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter one down, please review.  
**

**The statistics I spoke of are a generalization; abuse is broken up into different categories and cannot be counted as a whole, but the figures are sad and dismal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Still not mine, I make no profit from this story.  
**

**A/N- Thanks to all those that reviewed, I'm very grateful.  
**

* * *

By five thirty the following morning, Booth was knocking on her front door. Coffee from the bakery in hand, along with her favorite, blueberry bagels with cream cheese. The door opened revealing a sleepy, albeit mostly dressed Temperance Brennan.

"Booth... you're early."

He smiled, his eyes quickly taking in her appearance all the way down, to her cute little bare feet poking out from beneath her jeans.

"Yeah couldn't sleep."

Brennan frowned, gesturing for him to enter into her apartment.

"Did you have a bad dream Booth?"

He placed their breakfast on the table and turned to face her. She was makeup free at the moment and looked so much younger.

"No, I didn't have a bad dream... you see my best friend rang me last night, she seemed a little upset and wanted to know if I thought she'd make a good mom..."

Brennan watched him with a shy smile.

"Now normally, my best friend is pretty sure of herself, but last night, she sounded like she was carrying the weight of the world and I was worried about her, but then she hung up on me..."

Brennan looked at him a little guiltily as he continued.

"Now don't get me wrong, I love my best friend and I'm so glad she called me, but I really wished she could have explained what was going on in her beautiful genius head."

Bones stepped forward timidly.

"I'm assuming, I'm still your best friend..."

She watched him nod slowly with his brows raised.

"I'm sorry I worried you, it wasn't my intention, it's just... well, your opinion is important to me and I really needed to hear your assurance."

Booth smiled broadly, he didn't miss the 'I needed **your** assurance' in her apology. He had really noticed, how much more open she was with her feelings since they returned from overseas, especially in the last few months, she was really making an effort.

"Bones you will always, be my best friend and it's alright... I forgave you two seconds after you hung up on me, but are you going to tell me what it was all about?"

She looked up shyly; her bottom lip caught between her teeth in what he knew, was a nervous gesture.

"Not yet... there's just someone I really want you to meet and then I have some more questions for you."

Booth handed her a bagel and shook his head amused.

"Not helping the worry factor here Bones."

She watched him, unsure what to say. Booth chuckled.

"Go on, go get ready."

He tipped his head in the direction of her bedroom and watched her set off down the hall.

* * *

Booth listened quietly to the sounds of Temperance Brennan rummaging through her room, the click of a light switch, the squeaky sound of a cupboard hinge, the slide of a drawer and then the clippity clop of her high heels hitting the floorboards as she approached him. Looking up with a smile, Booth handed her a cup of coffee already in her travel mug.

"Ready?"

She took the coffee and with a glance around her apartment, she nodded nervously.

"Yep, just let me grab my things and we can go."

Booth watched her, as she picked up her bag, throwing her cell and keys into it and sliding a large yellow envelope into the side.

"Ok let's go."

They exited her apartment, Booth scooping up their uneaten bagels on the way.

"So Bones, where are we going?"

She stepped into the elevator car with him and gave a nervous smile.

"Umm... well... ahh..."

Booth raised his brows, feeling his own apprehension kick in, although he took pity on her, it wasn't often she was lost for words and it was adorable to witness. Reaching out, he placed a warm hand against her forearm.

"How about you drive?"

She flicked her gaze up at him, surprised at his offer; he dangled the keys in front of her and smiled as she took them gratefully.

* * *

The ride was silent, Booth was concentrating on where they were going and despite her driving, his best friend seemed deep in thought. They pulled up outside a brick building that Booth didn't recognize, he turned to his partner and gave her a questioning look.

Brennan turned slowly to face her friend, she could feel his intense gaze fixed on her, she knew he had questions and was trying to give her time to sort things out and for that she was grateful.

"Booth I..."

She visibly swallowed, silently telling Booth how nervous she really was.

"Hey Bones? Whatever this is, you can tell me."

Her gaze dropped to her lap, where her fingers were twisting together anxiously, she raised her eyes once more as a warm hand encased both of hers.

"This is the District Children's Home, I... I came here yesterday to talk to Hilda Stenning. I needed some answers in regards to Tabitha Moore's case, I needed to know how she was forgotten, I needed to hear why they deemed her unimportant, why no-one noticed her gone..."

Booth watched his partner's saddened face.

"Did you get the answers Bones?"

She shook her head.

"No, the woman is uncaring, but I met someone and..."

She hesitated.

"Booth, no matter everything that's happened in the past year, you're still my best friend, you're my family and you're still the person I go to, when I'm confused or..."

She hesitated again and Booth knew how hard this was for her. In truth his partner had gone through a lot of changes personally and although he hadn't been around for most of them, he was catching on pretty fast. She was more emotional now and generally fought harder to hide it, but she had stopped compartmentalizing and instead faced her feelings and tried to sort through them, despite the consequences.

"Booth..."

He watched her struggle and sigh, as she tried to focus her thoughts.

"Let's just go inside, I'll try to explain later."

He nodded and watched her jump from the car, running for cover from the still heavy skies, he followed.

* * *

They had been granted access to the waiting room and Brennan silently wondered how long it would take Hilda to show herself this time. The partners were silent as they sat; Booth wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale air.

"Jeez, do think they could crack a window or something."

Bones smiled slightly.

"These places all smell the same, the dorms are worse, especially when all the windows are sealed shut."

Booth looked horrified.

"Bones, I've been in jails that don't smell this bad."

She raised her brows.

"Our prison system gets substantially more funding than children's shelters. Always have. Televisions, entertainment products, individual meals for health requirements, educational resources..."

Booth shook his head in disapproval, glancing up as he heard a scream and then the wailing of a child.

"YOU CAN DAMN WELL STAY THERE UNTIL YOU LEARN TO OBEY THE RULES!"

Booth stood, his jaw set as the woman's voice continued to echo down the hallway.

"AND YOU, YOU ROTTEN LITTLE BRAT, I OUGHT TO SLAP YOU SILLY, THREE SHEET CHANGES IN TWO DAYS, I'LL TEACH YOU ONE WAY OR THE OTHER NOT TO PISS IN YOUR BED, GET OUT OF HERE... GO ON GET!"

There were sounds of little footfalls running on the hard floor, they got closer and closer the door opened and Booth watched as the spitting image of his partner, at a much younger age scrambled through the heavy door. Tears streaming down her pale skin, her brown locks plastered to the side of her face, just the way Parkers did after a nightmare. The little girl was wearing a gray sweatshirt and not much else; she was dragging a brown teddy in her left hand and blue sheet in the right.

Brennan stood up, seeing the child she had thought of all night, she stepped forward and smiled as the little girl looked up to her, Booth saw the recognition in the little girl's blue eyes, his partner bent down and the little girl ran into her arms, instantly engulfed in a warm and tight embrace. Seeley Booth watched on in awe, he was stuck by the similarities. By all outward appearances, he was watching mother and daughter.

The little girl held tightly and buried her face in Bone's neck, her little hands clawing at his partner's jacket, in a desperate attempt to get closer. Brennan cooed to the child softly, assuring her of her safety and giving her the comfort she needed.

Bones stood up, and Booth watched as two little legs wrapped around her waist, as if they had done it a thousand times before.

"Booth... this is who I wanted you to meet... her name is Molly."

Booth searched his partner's eyes, as if seeing her for the first time; he smiled and glanced at the little girl who made no attempt to move. He looked back to his partner, suddenly understanding why she had brought him here. He nodded to himself, leaned forward and kissed his best friend's forehead.

"I can't make this decision for you Temperance, but... no matter what you decide; I'll support you one hundred percent."

She saw the understanding in his eyes and nodded, swaying slightly with Molly in her arms.

* * *

The partners left the shelter some two hours later, Brennan finally getting fed up with waiting, after a woman had come to collect the forgotten Molly. The little girl had fallen asleep in Bone's arms, her stuffed up nose making her snores sound more like snuffles, but she woke quickly when the door slammed into the wall and Booth watched as both Molly and Brennan held each other little tighter.

Booth and Brennan went to the diner for coffee and then headed to the cemetery for Tabitha's funeral, meeting everyone else on the lawn. She had spared no expense for the child's final resting place, the white coffin and beautiful wreaths and bouquets, an angel headstone that spoke of a life too young, to be extinguished and soul the world had forgotten. Booth dropped his partner at her beloved lab afterwards, promising to return to take her to lunch at one. She had smiled and nodded, thanking him for his company that morning and apologizing for taking up his time.

They didn't speak of Molly again, Booth instinctively knowing she had to sort through the decision on her own, in her own way, in her own time, she would speak of it when she was ready.

* * *

The week progressed slowly, no cases to solve, so Booth didn't pop in unless it was to take his partner to lunch. Angela had noticed her friend was extremely preoccupied lately and had questioned her about it, to which she had received the standard 'I'm fine Ange'. Angela also questioned Booth, but he had given the standard 'Ange it's not my place to tell you her personal business, she'll tell you when she's ready'.

Suffice to say, Booth was a little surprised when his cell rang at nine AM on Sunday morning. He was just walking out his apartment door to head to church.

"Hey Bones, what's up?"

"Are you on your way to Mass?"

Booth frowned, she sounded odd.

"Uh yeah, Bones are you ok?"

"Yes... I... I was wondering if you're free for a little while after Mass, if you're busy with Hannah I understand and I..."

He answered quickly.

"Bones it's fine, are you at the lab?"

She was quiet for a second before answering.

"Umm no, at home."

"Ok, I'll see about eleven-ish."

Bones smiled.

"K... thanks Booth."

And she was gone. Booth looked at his wrist watch in anticipation, he hadn't been able to see his partner Friday, due to staff meetings with Hacker and co and felt uncomfortable calling her, while Hannah was hanging around.

* * *

Taking the stairs two at a time, Booth bounded excitedly up to his best friend's apartment door and knocked three times in succession. He listened to the sound of footfalls and watched the shadow under the door. The locks slid out of position and the door opened wide.

Booth smiled at the image before him. There stood his beautiful doe eyed partner, her head tilted to the side slightly, a shy smile on her face accompanied by a nervous arched brow and a very comfortable, albeit apprehensive little girl, perched on her hip. Booth nodded, stepping in as he was silently invited.

"So... you did huh?"

He smiled his grin widening as he watched her realize, he thought she had made the right decision.

"You're a Mom."

Her eyes filled quickly and she ducked her head shyly. Booth stepped forward placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he whispered.

"I am so proud of you Bones."

She smiled and hitched the little girl higher on her hip. Booth tipped his head to the side and spoke quietly.

"Hi again Molly."

He wasn't expecting an answer and so wasn't disappointed, when none was forthcoming. Brennan spoke to her quietly.

"Molly, do you remember Booth? He came with me to visit you the other day."

The little girl snuggled closer but turned her head to face Booth. He watched her sneak a glance at him and quickly scrunch her eyes shut when he caught her, making the FBI Agent chuckle. Brennan silently apologized for the child's shyness, before offering him a cup of coffee.

They entered the kitchen and Bones settled Molly on the bench while she prepared the percolator.

"Molly and I made some cinnamon rolls Booth, would you like one?"

Booth raised his brows and looked to Molly as she sat timidly next to Bones, her little legs hanging off the edge of the marble surface, as her fingers played idly with the hem of Brennan's shirt.

"Wow, is that true Molly? Did you guys really make those buns? I bet you got them from the store."

Brennan was about to protest, when she saw Molly was going to respond.

"We did maded them."

Booth gave the girl a playful squint.

"Are you sure? They look way too good; I think you guys are tryin to trick me."

He stepped a little closer with a smile in place, chuckling at the insulted look on Molly's face.

"We did maded them, we mixed all the gredients up, it took a re...eally long time and den the cooker went DING..."

Molly's arms flew up into the air, emphasizing the 'ding' noise, making Booth and Bones smile.

"And then we gotted em out and waited longer, so I don't get a hot licker."

Booth loved listening to the little girl's ramblings; she was adorable and reminded him so much of pictures he'd seen of his partner at that age. Booth now stood next to her, leaning on the bench alongside her, keeping still so as not to startle her.

"Well I think they look really yummy, do you think it would be ok, if I try one too Molly?"

The little girl's blue eyes shone brightly as she nodded shyly.

"Ah huh."

Brennan smiled at the speedy way Booth was able to gain the girl's trust. She was glad they seemed to get along and was thankful for their easy interaction.

Brennan plated the buns and placed two coffees on the table.

"Molly would you like milk or water to drink?"

The child's head tilted in thought and Bones watched as Molly turned to Booth, who was whispering 'milk' and making muscle man gestures. Molly giggled at him, before turning back to Brennan herself.

"Please can I have milk?"

Bones shook her head at her partner's playful antics and watched from the corner of her eye as Booth held his palm out to high five Molly; she obviously didn't understand and simply frowned at him. Brennan poured the liquid and placed it on the table with everything else.

"Ok, come on Missy, down you get."

Bones reached out taking Molly under the arms and lifting her gently to the floor.

"Go pick a seat Sweetie."

Molly climbed up onto a chair and waited as patiently as a three year old could, her legs swinging in anticipation for the treat and her little torso practically vibrating, as she watched the adults take their seat. Brennan served her quickly, unable to deny her any longer and smiled as she took a big bite, barely able to fit the chunk of sweet in her mouth.

"Molly, small bites Sweetheart, I don't want you to choke."

Molly looked up guiltily, she had stopped chewing and was wondering if she was supposed to spit it out, her little eyes were filling with tears, as she waited for the usual slap whenever she got into trouble. Her small hands released the bun she was holding, back onto the plate, watching Brennan approach her, she visibly shrunk in her seat.

"It's alright Molly, no-one's going to hurt you Baby, I just want you to take little bites, nobody is going to take it away from you."

Booth watched as Bones knelt beside her daughter, wiping the tears that had broken free with her thumbs. He smiled as he looked on, Molly slowly begun to sit up straight again and she began to slowly chew the mouthful she had. Bones stood up placing a kiss on Molly's forehead, before serving Booth his cinnamon bun and coffee.

Booth silently admired the way Bones had slipped into her new role as a mother; she was so at ease in the position. He had witnessed her mothering instincts many times before toward his own son, just not to this extent.

The friends spoke quietly, Brennan telling Booth of her intention to take a week off work, to get Molly sorted out here at home and for them to bond, she didn't want anyone else knowing of Molly just yet, she wanted time to settle. Booth was supportive and told her if she needed anything, not to hesitate in asking him.

"Well there is one thing Booth."

He nodded.

"Parker has a tutoring lesson on Friday after school..."

"Yeah don't worry about it Bones, he'll understand."

Brennan frowned.

"Understand what?"

"That you've gotta cancel."

Brennan looked horrified.

"What? No! Why?"

It was Booths turn to frown.

"You've got Molly and..."

"Booth I was going to ask if you could bring Parker here, once you pick him up, I have no intention of stopping Parker's lessons now, or in the near future."

Booth smiled, an overwhelming sense of affection running through his veins.

"Thanks Bones, that means a lot, to me and Parker."

She smiled and nodded.

"So you'll bring him here?"

"Sure, about... three thirtyish?"

Brennan nodded.

"I'd like for him to meet Molly also."

The little girl looked up hearing her name mentioned the adults smiled, her face was covered in sticky icing sugar and cinnamon and she was licking her hands enthusiastically. Brennan got up grabbing a dish towel and wetting it in the sink, she returned to Molly and begun cleaning her up gently.

"Look at you messy girl..."

Molly smiled as Bones gently eased some icing from her hair and kissed her nose.

"So when did you pick her up Bones?"

Brennan looked up from her position on the floor to her partner.

"Yesterday afternoon, I was already a registered foster parent, so the process was relatively painless, I put the paperwork in on Thursday morning and here we are, I have plans to adopt Molly in coming weeks."

Booth raised his brows in surprise.

"Wow, that's fast Bones."

She looked up to her partner.

"Well I have no intention of giving her back, so it seems like the logical next step."

Booth understood, a child was not something you should be able to get a refund on, if he or she isn't what you thought they'd be, Bones was effectively saying that, no matter what, she would stand by Molly.

She stood up and smiled. She looked to her best friend seeing his immense approval of her decision and felt undeniably proud of herself. Holding up the dish towel she spoke quietly.

"I'll just put this to the wash, won't be a moment."

She turned and walked off toward her laundry, it was only a couple of seconds, before she heard little footfalls on the floor chasing after her and then two arms wrapped around her leg. Temperance Brennan knew all too well, how being in a new home could be frightening and overwhelming and to a three year old, she assumed it would be more so. She scooped Molly up into her arms and rested her against one hip.

"Come on Baby."

Brennan threw the towel into the machine and started the load she had begun before Booth arrived. Leaving the room she turned to close the doors.

"Can you pull the door shut for me Molly?"

Molly nodded and leaned down grabbing the handle and pulling till she heard a click.

"Good job."

Molly's sweet smile took over face, obviously proud she had been allowed to help.

"Come on let's go back and see Booth."

When Brennan and Molly re-entered the kitchen Booth was on his cell, his eyes closed, an increasing frown in place and his frustration clearly evident in his tone. Brennan assumed he was talking to Rebecca, so she was startled to hear his next sentence.

"Hannah, I said I couldn't go, I have Parker next weekend..."

"No I will not find a sitter, look I'll be back later, but I'm not backing down on this Hannah, you can go on your own or whatever, but I already gave you my answer..."

"Yeah... right, bye."

He ended the call and replaced his cell back in his pocket with a sigh. Looking up he saw Bones and Molly, two sets of matching blue eyes watching him, he couldn't help but smile the image was too sweet, they wore similar expressions of wonder and each was showing the beginning of a pout on their rosy pink lips. In a split second decision, Booth whipped his cell back out, set it to media and snapped a photo of the two.

"Booth?"

He looked to the picture and smiled, before redirecting his gaze back to the two onlookers.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

He approached them and showed Bones the photo, making her quietly gasp. She hadn't realized how alike they looked, until staring down into the captured moment, a small grin slowly spread across her face, as Molly reached out and touched the image with her finger in amazement. Both adults knew it was highly likely that Molly had never seen a photo of herself and from the expression on her face, she was intrigued.

Booth smiled as he was struck with an idea.

"Should we print some pictures of her out on your computer?"

Brennan smiled and nodded. They sat on the couch in the living room and Booth snapped some more stills on his phone, most were of Molly by herself because Brennan, despite being in photo shoots, was actually camera shy, which Booth also found adorable. Bones snatched the cell from his hand and walked over to her home computer, she connected all the cords and adapters and begun the process of printing the images out.

Molly sat on the floor surrounded by images of herself, she was completely fascinated and awed, her little mouth held open in a surprised fashion. Booth announced he should go, although it was easily seen that he didn't want to.

Bones got up, intent on walking him to the door, while Molly was preoccupied with her photos.

"I hope everything is alright between you and Hannah."

Booth gave a tired smile.

"Who knows Bones..."

Brennan raised her brows, she hadn't realized things weren't going well for him, he seemed happy enough at work and the occasional times she'd seen him out of work.

"She... she just thinks my time with Parker is up for discussion or something... he's my son you know, he has to come first and she wants me to brush him off to go to some journalist banquet or something."

Bones gave a sad smile.

"Could you perhaps take Parker with you? He's very well behaved and polite; I can't imagine he would pose a problem to the evening."

Booth smiled.

"I suggested that... she scoffed and said the night was for adults not for children, besides that's not the point anyway, I told her weeks ago I had Parker and wouldn't be attending but she accepted the invite for two anyway and told everyone I was coming, as if she thought all along she could persuade me, she just doesn't get how important my time with Parker is, how much I've had to fight for the time I've got and if she's going to make me chose, she's not going to like the outcome."

Brennan nodded in understanding and ran her fingers through the brown curly head of hair that had just crashed into her legs.

"Anyway Bones, I better get a move on, wanna meet for lunch tomorrow, somewhere that's not the diner?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well I was thinking of taking Molly to the mall, so perhaps we could meet at 'Pollyanna's'?"

Booth nodded.

"Sure, say about one, I'll call if I'm held up on a case or something."

Bones nodded and watched as Booth knelt down to Molly and held his hand out to her.

"Thank you for the cinnamon bun Molly, you're a good cook."

The little girl smiled and raised her brows at his offered hand, unsure what to do, she looked up to Tempe who smiled. Crouching down, Brennan slid her palm into Booth's and shook his hand, her pulse quickening at the contact. The best friends released each other and watched as Molly hesitantly repeated the gesture.

Booth's hand engulfed the little girl's and he had an overwhelming desire to protect her from the evil, she probably had already seen too much off.

"Bye Molly."

Booth let go of her hand and stood to his full height again, joining Bones, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, lingering just a little longer than necessary, not that either of them complained.

"I'm so proud of you Temperance, it's a big step you've taken, but I know you'll be great."

Brennan smiled, a silent thank you reflected in her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bones."

"Bye Booth."

He turned and walked off down the hall, disappearing down the stairwell and out of sight.

* * *

**Another chapter down please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Still don't make a profit.**

* * *

**Sunday**

Booth opened his apartment door quietly, hoping to enter and find his home void of all other life.

"Where have you been Seeley?"

Today was not his day.

"I went to mass, remember."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, which finished..."

Hannah looked down at her wrist watch.

"Like two and a half hours ago."

Booth sighed, he walked to the fridge and removed a root beer, popping the cap and downing half the bottle. Hannah scrunched up her nose.

"Gross, I don't know why you have to drink that stuff."

Booth shrugged, he took off his jacket hanging it on the back of the chair and moved into the lounge area.

Hannah stood to his side, as he slumped down into the lazy-boy chair, Bones had bought him a couple of years back, he groaned as the massage feature came to life, picked up the remote and flicked on the TV.

Hannah huffed, she was obviously irritated and Booth just wished she'd get it over with.

"What Hannah?"

Her eyes widened as he glanced at her.

"We need to discuss the banquet."

Slamming his bottle into the cup holder of the chair, he looked up at her.

"There's nothing to discuss, I have Parker, end of story."

Hannah stomped her foot and stormed off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Booth's head fell back against the pillow top of the chair; he closed his eyes and prayed for the strength to do the right thing.

* * *

Monday, Pollyanna's Cafe.

Brennan looked to her watch, she smiled, pleased with herself that she had timed the trip back to the car with their parcels well. Molly and she had been shopping for the last three hours; the little girl was tired and hungry.

They had picked out a bedroom set, some toys, and linen. Molly had been nervous in the shops, having not shopped before in her young life, she was overwhelmed and insisted on being carried. Brennan had quickly learned the joys of a shopping cart and the pro's it offered the most important being the seat allowed Molly the comfort she desired, while freeing Temperance's arms.

Brennan walked into the cafe and smiled at the waitress who approached.

"Hi there, table for two?"

Bones hesitated a second as she scanned the faces of other patrons.

"Umm actually..."

She spun quickly as she felt a pair of strong hands settle on her hips from behind.

"Hey Bones."

She smiled at her partner, his face hovering just centimeters from hers.

"Hi Molly."

The child smirked and ducked her head shyly as Booth tapped her nose lightly. Brennan turned back to the waitress, who was still waiting.

"Sorry, three."

The woman smiled and led them to a table by the window. Booth followed behind his partner and Molly, he loved seeing Bones relaxed in her everyday clothes. She wasn't like some women, who found the need to dress up for every little outing, lathering on makeup and God knows what else. Her hair was in a pony tail, she was fresh faced and wearing a tee and jeans with some strappy sandals. She looked beautiful. Molly's eyes remained on his face, smiling as he pulled funny faces at her.

"Will you be requiring a high chair?"

Temperance shook her head.

"No thank you."

The waitress smiled at Molly who was clinging tightly to her Mom. She was a beautiful little girl and she thought she resembled the perfect mixture of her stunning parents.

"Ok well my name is Jess and I'll be your host this afternoon, if there's anything I can get you, please let me know, can I start you off with some drinks?"

Brennan looked to Booth and raised her brows in a silent question, watching him smile. He turned to Jess and answered.

"Can we get a pitcher of iced-tea with two glasses and I'll grab a coffee..."

He looked to Molly, who was nodding timidly at Brennan, as she whispered to the girl. Bones looked up at the waitress.

"Do you serve just plain milk?"

Jess smiled.

"Sure, small or large?"

"Small, thank you."

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks soon, will you be eating today?"

Booth nodded.

"Yes thanks."

Jess walked off briskly to place their order. She smiled thinking what a cute little family her customers were.

* * *

Half an hour later they were well into their meals when Booth spoke.

"So what's on the agenda for this afternoon?"

Bones smiled and looked to Molly who was just picking at her plate. Brennan brushed her fingers through the little girl's hair, causing her to look up tiredly, before climbing into Bone's lap.

"Just a little clothes shopping and then home to bed I think."

She looked up at Booth after placing a kiss on Molly's forehead.

"We had a sleepless night."

Booth nodded and looked sadly to the young girl who was currently, snuggling into his partner and closing her eyes.

"Want some company, I have no cases and surprisingly enough, I'm on top of all the paperwork?"

Bones grinned.

The thought of spending the afternoon with Booth out of work, gave her a sense of well-being. She was elated to think that Booth still enjoyed her company, especially after all the ups and downs of the past few months.

"Sure Booth."

The partners smiled at each other and continued on eating in silence.

* * *

Molly woke in fear, just as they were getting ready to leave; it broke Booth's heart to see her frightened expression, her blue eye's trying desperately not cry. Bones held her tightly, cooing to her softly and rocking her side to side.

Booth went to the counter and paid the bill, allowing Bones to walk with the little girl, out into the fresh air, he joined them a moment later.

"Thanks Booth, how much do I owe you?"

She watched her partner wave it off and look to Molly; he crouched down and smiled at her.

"Hey Princess, look what I got for you."

He produced a white paper bag, handing it over to her. She hesitated in taking it, not sure if it was trap or not.

"It's ok, look inside..."

She opened the bag and looked up curiously. Brennan peered over her shoulder and smiled.

"Oh yummy Molly, it's a cookie Sweetie."

The little girl pulled the heart shaped treat from the bag, looking at the colored spots all over it. She bit it carefully and smiled at the taste.

* * *

The trio entered a children's clothing boutique, Booth rolled his eyes at what he knew would be overly priced threads, but Bones had stated she wanted to get a few good items to make the little girl feel extra special. Molly was wearing a pair of well worn joggers, a set of too long denim pants, rolled at the ankle and a too long tee. He knew they were the clothes she had been given by the children's home and he understood his partners desire, to make her feel special with brand new clothes. Booth wandered off to try and find a sales clerk somewhere.

"But that's why we're here, to buy some new clothes."

Booth walked back to his partner after minutes of searching for someone to help them, he rounded the corner hearing her voice and stopped upon seeing that Molly backed herself up against a shelf and Bones was getting an earful, from an over dressed sales woman.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think we have what you're looking for, this is an upmarket establishment Miss, the outfits are quite pricey and I don't believe you could afford anything on our racks, perhaps if you tried the store down the..."

Booth cleared his throat, watching as the sales lady looked up and eyed him and his expensive suit hungrily.

"Yes sir, may I be of assistance to you."

Booth raised his brows, crouching down he held his arms out to Molly, who quickly ran over to him, allowing the familiar face to pick her up and cuddle her.

"No thanks, I'm with them."

The woman was clearly shocked, why would a man who obviously had money to spend be with a woman dressed so plainly and a child dressed in rags. She watched as the woman she'd been arguing with, walked toward the man, taking the girl as she reached out. Brennan turned and headed for the door, she smiled hearing Booth tut at the store keeper.

"Wow... ha you just made a HUGE mistake..."

The woman frowned.

"Do you have any idea who she is?"

The lady looked to door and then back to man in front of her.

"That was Dr. Temperance Brennan, you know the anthropologist and author."

The woman swallowed visibly, realizing her mistake.

"She just picked that little girl up from an orphanage and has a tonne, of money to burn on her; you just talked yourself out of thousands...judging books by covers... never a good idea."

Booth grinned as he called back over his shoulder and trotted out of the store to find Bones and Molly waiting for him. He smiled cheekily at his best friend, who tilted her head to the side in a knowing fashion.

"Did you have fun?"

He smiled and tried to look innocent.

"Wha... I don't know what you mean."

She nodded her head disbelievingly and they walked off toward some less judgmental stores.

They had been in Target for forty five minutes; Molly was in the change room with Bones, while Booth sat on a couch, waiting for Molly to come out in the next outfit. The little girl was loving, being the center of attention, and was happily putting on a little fashion show. She walked out in a denim skirt, white tights and a white tee with little black boots on, Booth thought she looked adorable and smiled.

"Hey, look at you Princess, wow, you look very pretty."

Molly quirked an eyebrow in a very Temperance Brennan like manner, causing Booth to laugh out. Tempe popped her head out of the change room hearing Booth laugh and smiled, from her position on the floor, she saw her little girl twirling around in circle, before her partner.

He clapped and watched her run back to Brennan. Tempe held her arms out to a smiling Molly as she crashed into her chest.

She came out four more times, the final being in a swim suit and little board shorts. The suit was cobalt blue with red and white flowers over it, the shorts matched and she had a pair of blue thongs on her feet and a blue floppy hat on her head. Booth aimed his cell at her and snapped a picture, smiling as she ran toward him to see the picture.

Booth smiled as the timid little girl, he was fast becoming very fond of, stood beside his thigh, her hands resting lightly against his trousers. Her eyes snapped up to him and he noticed her breathing was faster than that, of a relaxed state. The look on her face told him she was testing him, seeing if he would hurt her, he could tell she was ready to bolt at the first sign of danger and he felt angry that a three year old, had such a highly developed fight or flight response. Booth held still and spoke quietly.

"Do you want to see your picture?"

She nodded and flinched when he held the cell out to her.

"I won't hurt you Molly, it's ok."

Her breathing slowly calmed as she listened to his voice.

"Do you want to press the button?"

He showed her what to press and smiled at the awed look on her face, when the screen lit up with her image. A few minutes passed and Brennan came out of the change room, curious at what they were doing.

"Molly, are you going to come get changed Sweetheart?"

Molly turned and smiled, she hurried back to Brennan, as Booth watched her disappear into the change room again. He chuckled, listening to Bone's voice echo around the room.

"Put your arm through, no your other arm silly... that's it, ok shall we put your shoes on... alright push your foot in... and the other one... good job... ok shoe laces, here's his whiskers and an ear, around the loop, there's a bunny here..."

Molly giggled at the rhyme for tying shoe laces.

"Ok, good girl... ready, let's go."

Booth watched his two girls walk out toward him; Molly was bouncing happily alongside Tempe as she pushed a cart filled to the brim.

"Want me to push Bones?"

She smiled and let Booth take the trolley from her grip, while she pulled Molly up into her arms and fell in step with her best friend.

* * *

Brennan flopped down onto the couch; she had been home just over an hour. Molly was sleeping in the spare room, which would soon become her very own. Brennan had organized for the painters to come in tomorrow and although Molly's favorite color seemed to be bright blue, Brennan had chosen a lilac for the walls and ivory for the borders and trim. The bedroom set Molly had picked was ivory wood and consisted of a single bed frame, bedside table, bookcase, a set of drawers, and a dresser with vanity mirror. The linen's they picked were all in pastels and creams with splashes of green or pink throughout. Temperance smiled imagining how sweet the room would look once set up. Looking around her she eyed all the bags of items that would need to be washed, before they were worn or used and so she set about removing labels and plastic packaging.

* * *

Booth sat behind his desk in his office, he smiled thinking about what a fun afternoon he'd had had with Molly and Bones. The little girl was starting to warm up to him, but he knew it may take while longer and wondered what had happened to her.

Turning to his computer, Booth typed in the correct passwords until he found the children's services archive. Entering in 'Molly Holton, District Children's Home', he watched her file appear.

* * *

NAME: Molly Holton

SEX: Female

D.O.B: October 10, 2007

BIOLOGICAL PARENTS: Mr Daniel Holton (deceased)  
Ms Sofia Holton (deceased)

AGE UPON ENTRY INTO CARE: Two years six months

CASE WORKER: Ms Tiffany Greer formally H. Patterson.

CASE HISTORY:

Suspected abuse reported by neighbors Mr & Mrs T Williams in March of 2008.  
Complaint investigated by H. Patterson, March 2008, allegations unfounded.

Suspected neglect and abuse reported by Memorial Hospital nurse, Ann Myer in May of 2008.  
Complaint investigated by H. Patterson, May 2008, allegations unfounded.

Suspected abuse reported by Memorial Hospital Doctor. P Danes in July 2008.  
Allegations warrant further investigation, child removed from domestic situation.  
Investigation concluded, July 2008, allegations unsupported, child replaced in family home.

Suspected child endangerment reported by neighbor Ms K Smith in December 2008.  
Complaint investigated by T. Greer, December 2008, allegations unfounded.

* * *

Booth sighed, the list went on and on for two years, he couldn't understand how so many complaints could be ignored, clenching his fist he continued.

* * *

HOSPITAL ADMISSIONS: Contusions to clavicle (R), mandible (R) May 2008.  
Fracture to radius (L) July 2008.  
Contusion to posterior skull (R) January 2009.

* * *

Booth stood up and paced his office; Molly had seen the inside of a hospital more in her three years than he had in his forty two. He calmed himself before retaking his seat and continuing to scroll down the page till the end of hospital admissions.

* * *

HOSPITAL ADMISSIONS: Burns to upper thighs (L, R) March 2010.

CIRCUMSTANCES SURROUNDING GOVERNMENT CUSTODY: On April 5, 2010 routine case check, found both D. Holton and S. Holton deceased in family home. Cause of death determined by medical examiner April 6, 2010 to be cocaine overdose. Police reports and medical certificates enclosed.

Doctors findings as follows:  
Attending Physician: Dr. E Franks  
Time and date of consultation: 4:22PM, April 5, 2010

Molly Holton presented to Memorial Hospital dehydrated, undernourished and in distress. Signs of physical trauma present by way of serious contusions to both upper and lower extremities, x-rays proved two non-displaced rib fractures (R) and significant bone remodeling in accordance to prior admissions, remodeling as follows: distal radius (L), femur (L),clavicle (R), mandible (R), tibia (R), ulna (L), 5th/6th rib (R).  
Patient shows some signs of possible sexual interference with light scaring to vaginal opening. Referral to child psychologist recommended.  
Blood tests confirm the presence of cocaine and high level of barbiturates, likely administered over a thirty day time period minimum. Withdrawal symptoms also present in intermediate stage.  
Epidermal abrasions on both (L) and (R) forearms, possible result of self harm, attributed to high anxiety.

Patient administered glucose and sodium chloride over 3 day period to rehydrate.  
IV antibiotic administered for epidermal abrasions.  
IV sedative administered during withdrawal process.

Follow up care: Daily wound cleaning with saline wash and topical antibiotic until healed. Air dry and avoid irritation. Restrictive movement to allow bone remodeling on 5th/6th ribs, no strapping required. Psychological evaluation recommended. Fluid intake monitored daily minimum 1.5 liters/day and high dose children's multi vitamin required.

Patient released into state care following six day hospital stay, upon which said patient is in a satisfactory physical condition.

* * *

Booth closed the file and lent back in his chair, his hands scrubbing over his face in a frustrated manner. He knew before opening Molly's file that it wouldn't be pretty, but seeing the doctor's report, had really drove it home how this little girl had spent her first three years of life. Looking to the clock on the wall, he decided to call it a day and make his way home.

He was just getting into the SUV when his cell buzzed, letting him know a text had come through. Opening the message he smiled, seeing himself and Molly playing with a giant teddy bear in the toy department of Target, Booth had been standing behind the bear controlling it's arms, as he caused it to hug Molly, she was laughing and so was he, her little hand on top of his much larger one, a silent testament to how fragile she really was.

Booth text back quickly, after saving the picture.

'**Thanks Bones, I didn't know you had taken it.'**

'**That's the point Booth, how was your afternoon?'**

'**Boring, still no cases, leaving the office now, yours?'**

'**Molly's awake now, she had another nightmare and wet the bed, she's been very quiet since then, I think she's waiting for me to scold her.'**

'**Lot's of hugs Bones :) she needs lot's of hugs.'**

Booth began his drive home, he knew Hannah was working late tonight, which made him oddly relaxed and he decided to pick up some food on the way.

'**Why does it sound like you know something I don't?'**

Booth pulled up at a set of lights and grabbed his cell to respond.

'**How much do you know of Molly's history?'**

Her reply came through after only seconds.

'**Not much, only what Hilda told me, why?'**

Due to driving Booth didn't answer and he smiled knowing the second time his cell beeped it was his partner's anxious prompting.

'**Booth?'**

Getting out of the SUV, Booth walked into the lobby and gave a nod of the head, by way of greeting to the doorman. He ran up the steps, taking two at a time and heard his cell again. He raised his hand and knocked against the wooden door.

Brennan huffed at the fact her partner wasn't answering her. The knock at the door caused Molly to appear at her side instantly.

"Who could that be Molly?"

The little girl looked up wide eyed and held her arms out to be carried. Brennan opened the door and smiled, seeing the warm brown eyes staring at her. Molly leaned up at whispered in Brennan's ear making her smile.

"That's right Baby, it is Booof."

Bones grinned seeing Agent Seeley Booth blush.

"Should we let him in?"

Booth was pleasantly surprised to see the little girl nod and then kick to get back down. Brennan smiled understanding that being held was a security issue, the fact that she wanted to get down, meant she felt safe and comfortable around Booth. The little girl ran off into the lounge room again, leaving the partners at the threshold. Booth looked up to Bones.

"So do you agree? Can I come in?"

Brennan smiled and opened the door a little wider for him to enter, before closing and locking it once again.

Booth hung up his coat and followed her into the kitchen, where she started to make some coffee.

"So... Booth, are you going to tell me what you obviously found out?"

Booth stood next to her, his hips against the counter top.

"I don't want you to get upset with me, I just wanted to know how to approach her, I needed to know what she's been through, so I could act accordingly."

Brennan nodded and poured the coffees.

"I only did a basic file search; I didn't look at her parent's history or anything but..."

Booth looked to the lounge area, where Molly was sitting on the floor drawing.

"She hasn't had it easy."

Brennan sat at the table, quickly joined by Booth; she reached out and touched his arm.

"Tell me Booth."

He nodded, took a deep breath and began her foster daughter's story.

* * *

Bone's made Macaroni and Cheese that night and invited Booth to stay for dinner. For the first time Molly ate all her food happily and even had a go at a second helping.

"Well Bones that just goes to prove..."

Brennan raised her brows at Booth.

"You really do make the best Mac and Cheese in the world and it's not just the Booth boys who think so."

Bones blushed and ducked her head shyly at the compliment.

It was eight PM when Booth was considering leaving, he had watched his partner put Molly to bed, after reading her a story and helped her clean up the kitchen, cheering when she gave him a plastic container, full of Mac cheese.

"For your lunch tomorrow."

He smiled and took it gratefully.

"Thanks Bones, you're awesome."

She giggled thinking how alike he and Parker were. They walked to the door, Booth donning his jacket with a smile.

"So... call me if you need anything Bones."

She nodded and smiled, silently accepting his offer.

"I will Booth, thanks."

They said goodnight to each other and Booth once more disappeared down the hallway. Closing the door and switching off the entryway lights, Brennan made her way to the lounge room where the final pile of laundry sat, begging to be folded. She sat on the couch and sighed tiredly, deciding to rest her eyes for just a moment.

* * *

**Chapter three done few more to go. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Nothing has changed since last time.**

**A/N-Thanks again to all those fantastic people who reviewed, you seriously give me a happy buzz.**

* * *

The morning light broke through the curtains, waking the sleeping anthropologist. She grumbled to herself, shielding her eyes from the harsh light as she rolled away into the back of the lounge. Her position was uncomfortable and caused her to question her location. Sitting up suddenly, Brennan moved toward the bedroom to check on Molly, who she assumed had slept throughout the night.

Entering the bedroom, Bones smiled; there in the center of the bed was the little girl. The covers were bunched at her feet and she was curled up on her side, hugging a pillow tightly, her face was peaceful and her cheeks showed a healthy flush. Stepping into her own room, Bones walked into the bathroom, to begin her morning routine before Molly awoke.

Standing in the shower had always been a place for Brennan to think, a place to go over the trials of the previous day, a place to unwind and relax. The water was soothing as it rained down over her normally tense shoulders; she rolled her neck to work out the kinks and began to think back over the past few days.

She'd had Molly for two days and already Brennan felt more at ease than she ever had. A void she had carried with her for years, was finally filled and the sense of calm it gave her, was like breathing for the first time. Booth had been amazing also, he was so encouraging and supportive and his ease of affection with Molly was a relief. She had briefly been worried that they wouldn't get along that Molly would be afraid of him or that he would back further out of her life, but it seemed the opposite was in play. She knew Booth and Hannah were having a few problems, but besides being frustrated, Booth didn't seem overly concerned with his home life.

Her next worry was that Parker and Molly wouldn't get along. Parker had become a huge part of Bone's life and she generally saw him, a minimum of twice a week, once for tutoring and she would often attend one of his sporting events. She didn't want the fact that she had Molly now, to upset Parker or make him feel like he had to fight for her affection and she had no intention of ceasing their time together.

Brennan was just about to turn the water off when she heard the soft voice of Molly.

"Mommy?"

Temperance froze, that word; that one word was enough to fill her eyes, leave her breathless and speechless.

"Mommy?"

A little hand tapped on the opaque screen, snapping Brennan from her silent state. She opened the shower door slowly and peeked her head around, to see the little girl looking up at her.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

Bones smiled, she had instantly wondered at her new title and thought perhaps the little girl was confused and expected to see her biological mother, but when she poked her head out from the shower and saw the relief in Molly's eyes she understood; to Molly she was mom now.

"Ok Baby, I'll just be a second, go sit on the bed for me."

She heard the light footsteps leaving the bathroom and stepped out from the shower with a deep breath. Grabbing a towel and quickly running a brush through her wet hair she dried off and entered the bedroom. Molly was exactly where Brennan knew she would be, sitting in the middle of the bed, legs crossed lotus style and clutching her brown bear.

"I'll just be a minute Baby."

Tempe smiled and walked into the closet after grabbing her underwear from the drawer; she dressed quickly and then returned to her daughter. Brennan held her arms out and smiled as Molly stood on the bed and launched herself, into the waiting cuddle.

"Now what would you like to eat?"

Molly shrugged and Brennan tilted her head trying to think of something exciting to entice her.

"I know, how about... frog in a hole."

Molly pulled back looking shocked and disgusted, her eyebrows disappearing into her fringe as she cringed.

"Yuck Mommy, poor froggy."

Brennan smiled and chuckled.

"Well it's not a real froggy, we'll just pretend, come on, I'll show you."

Molly nodded, clinging to Brennan as she carried her out to the kitchen and placed her on the bench.

"Ok, we need bread and butter and... the secret ingredient..."

She bent into the fridge and produced a carton of eggs with a flourish.

"Frogs."

Molly looked surprised.

"Dat's eggs Mommy, you is silly."

Brennan smiled and kissed the little girl's forehead, before setting about cooking. Molly watched in fascination, as Brennan placed a glass in the center of a slice of bread and cut out a circle, then she buttered both sides of the remaining slice plus the cut out, she took out a fry pan and heated it before adding the bread making it start to go brown then she cracked the egg into the hole. Molly smiled when the toast got flipped and the egg stayed in the hole, just like a froggy when it's hiding, she watched her Mom put it on a plate and put the toasty cut out over the frog.

"There you go Miss Molly, one frog in a hole."

Brennan lifted Molly down off the bench and put the toast on the table where Molly climbed eagerly up to try her breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast was a complete success and with Molly now dressed and coloring again, Brennan was impressed when she heard a knock at the door indicating the painters had arrived; on time. Molly ran to her mother's arms and they made their way to the door.

"Good morning, Mrs Brennan?"

She smiled.

"It's Miss and yes Good morning, please come in."

The two men at the door nodded and entered the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"Will you be staying in your home Miss Brennan?"

She smiled.

"We may go to the store, if that's alright."

"Yes Ma'am, if you show us to the room, I can give you an approximate finish time."

Brennan nodded and led them down the hall to what would soon resemble a little girl's bedroom. The men entered the room and looked around, before turning back to their customer.

"Shouldn't take anymore than a couple of hours the room should be kept closed, but the windows open for forty eight hours after completion and then you're free to do as you please."

Brennan nodded and gave a small smile.

"Will you be going in and out of the apartment?"

The older man turned to his partner.

"Rob will go down and get our things, if you're not back before we're done, we'll lock the front door and leave the invoice on the table."

Temperance nodded.

"Very well then, we shall leave you to it."

Brennan and Molly walked off down the hall, Bones grabbing her handbag, cell and keys, before exiting the front door.

* * *

Brennan and Molly visited the local organic grocery store, stocking up on enough fruit and vegetables to last them until the farmer's market on the weekend. Molly didn't know what a lot of the fruit was, simply shrugging her shoulders, when asked if she liked something. Temperance got a wide selection of produce, intent on discovering Molly's likes and dislikes through different recipes.

"Ok Baby, come on let's go now."

Molly looked up from where she was bent over smelling the bunched wild flowers. Grabbing onto her Mom's hand she happily skipped alongside her. Brennan put the groceries in the cooler, in the back of her car before locking it back up again.

"Where is we going now Mommy?"

Brennan looked down still not used to hearing the title aimed at her. Squatting down to be at the same level, Tempe pointed to a bakery not too far away.

"See that shop over there..."

Molly nodded.

"That's the bakery; I thought we could have some fresh bread and soup for lunch."

Molly's brows raised in curiosity.

"Is Booof gonna come for lunch too Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Not today Sweetie, it's just going to be you and I, is that ok?"

Molly nodded and smiled, once again taking Brennan's hand.

* * *

Brennan and Molly arrived home just after ten AM the painters just getting ready to leave.

"Miss Brennan..."

Molly flinched, hiding herself behind Brennan's legs, when she saw they weren't alone. The man bent down slowly, feeling bad for scaring the little girl.

"Sorry there Sweet Thing didn't mean to scare you Little One."

Temperance struggled for a moment, as she placed her groceries on the table and scooped Molly up into her arms.

"She's quite the timid little thing isn't she?"

The man smiled and handed Brennan an envelope, which she assumed was the invoice.

"We closed the door Miss Brennan and have opened the windows inside the room, so after those forty eight hours, it should be liveable again."

Tempe smiled.

"Thank you and I appreciate you coming out on such short notice."

The men nodded.

"No problems Miss Brennan, would you like to check the job before we go?"

"I'm sure it's all in order."

The men thanked her and they left, leaving mother and daughter to put their shopping spoils away.

"Mommy, I firsty."

Brennan ran her fingers through Molly's lose curls and smiled.

"Ok, how about some water and then we can check and see what your room looks like."

Molly nodded and watched Brennan pour her some water from the fridge, handing it down and finishing the rest of the bottle herself.

The room looked lovely and was painted flawlessly; she smiled as Molly raised her hand to her face and pinched her nose.

"It's stinky Mommy."

"It is a bit smelly, isn't it?"

Brennan backed out with Molly on her hip and closed the door turning to her little girl.

"Now, we're not allowed to go in there again for a few days ok?"

Molly nodded and kicked to get down onto the floor.

* * *

They had lunch and then sat in the lounge area to watch a children's program about colors and shapes. Brennan allowed the show, on the grounds that it was educational and if Molly was happy to be learning, under the guise of entertainment then she wouldn't hinder the process.

Bone's cell rang a little after three PM, waking Molly from her position on the couch. Brennan reached across to the side table grabbing the phone and answering it.

"Brennan."

She gently ran her fingers through Molly's hair, as she laid her head on Brennan's lap.

"Hey Sweetie, what are up to, I can't believe you took time off and didn't tell me."

"Hello Angela."

"Why are you whispering Sweetie?"

"What I'm not... maybe the connection is bad."

The silence told Brennan her lie wasn't accepted for even a second.

"So why the spur of the moment break, you're not sick are you?"

Brennan looked down to her lap, where Molly was once again asleep.

"No I'm not sick, I just have a dead line on my next book and my publisher was not happy about the delay on my previous one so, I thought I would take the week to finish up without interruption."

Brennan was rather impressed with herself the little fib had rolled off her tongue. Angela was quiet for a minute.

"You know Sweetie, you could at least go to some exotic sandy beach to write, maybe get yourself a nice tan, have cocktails on the beach served to you by some young sexy..."

"Ange..."

Brennan cut her off, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"Is everything ok at the lab?"

"Your precious lab is fine Sweetie; Cam brought Clarke in to cover for you."

Brennan nodded, she thought Clarke was extremely adept and was happy to have him step in while she was away.

"I just wanted to speak to my best friend, because I came in to work yesterday to find that said best friend had decided to take a week off without any warning."

"Angela I think I'm truly entitled to have a week off considering..."

"Bren your holiday is due yes, I just thought you know, you could have told me first."

Brennan frowned dropping her head to the back of the couch.

"Angela, as you said, it was spur of the moment, I... I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Oh Sweetie that's ok, just promise me you'll have a little fun while you have this week off."

Brennan looked down at her lap again and smiled.

"I promise Ange."

"Ok, well, Hodgins has just walked into my office looking very... horny, better go Sweetie love ya."

Tempe smiled at the dial tone and hung up her end of the phone.

* * *

Brennan was in the kitchen preparing dinner for herself and Molly, when she heard her daughter chatting to herself. She smiled and listened inattentively.

"Yep, ah huh, no, she's making food..."

Brennan frowned and poked her head into the living area; Molly's feet were sticking out from the end of the couch, as she lay on the floor. Temperance walked over as her chatter continued mixed with a giggle.

"Are you coming for dinna too?"

"Molly? Sweetheart who are you talking too?"

Molly held up the cell phone she was clutching, Brennan took the cell and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bones."

"Booth..."

He smiled hearing the relief in her tone. Temperance sighed at least she wasn't talking to some random stranger.

"Yeah, I take it you didn't know she had your cell?"

Brennan smiled.

"No, I thought she was talking to herself."

Booth chuckled.

"You might have to lock your keypad; at least she rang me though?"

"Yes for that I am grateful for speed dial. How was work?"

Booth leaned back in his chair and looked to the ceiling.

"Ah you know, paperwork, meeting with Cullen, actually there's something I need to talk about with you as well."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to talk to you in person, could I come round tomorrow morning, I've got a late start."

"Sure, shall I do breakfast."

Booth grinned sitting forward and suddenly hungry. If there was one thing he loved, it was Bone's cooking.

"Sure, that'd be awesome, need me to bring anything?"

Brennan looked to kitchen trying to think of anything she might need.

"Could you perhaps pick up some eggs?"

"Yeah Bones, no worries, do you have a certain brand you prefer?"

She looked to Molly who was currently trying to stand on her head.

"Umm... so long as they're organic and free range... Molly don't do that Sweetie, you might hurt herself."

Booth chuckled at the gentle parental tone of his best friend.

"What's she doing Bones?"

Brennan smiled. His fondness for Molly was easily heard over the phone line.

"Trying to stand on her head."

Booth laughed out loud.

"Unsuccessfully I might add."

"I'll get Parker to teach her, he broke his mother's prized vase before he got the hang of it."

Brennan laughed, thinking of a small Parker tipping over while trying to be a gymnast.

"Well that depends Booth, is he any more adept at it now, than when he was Molly's age?"

Booth grinned.

"Yep, he can stay up for a whole ten seconds now, it's a task best practiced at the park though."

Molly had come over to Brennan and was now standing between her knees, watching as she spoke with Booth.

"Right, so until then, I should put all priceless artifacts out of danger."

"Yeah Bones, it's probably a good idea, anyway look I got another meeting with Cullen before I can go home so, I'll see you tomorrow morning about eight?"

"Ahh can you make it by seven thirty, I'm trying to get Molly into a routine."

"Sure Bones, seven thirty it is, see you then."

"Ok bye Booth and sorry for the interruption call."

He smiled.

"No problem at all Bones, tell Molly I said bye."

"I will."

"See ya Bones."

"Bye."

She hung up the call and looked to an expectant Molly.

"Booof coming for tea Mommy."

Tempe smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No Angel, not tonight."

Molly looked up sadly.

"Oh."

The look on her face was heart crushing and made Brennan realize that although still cautious, Molly was attached to Booth already.

"It's ok Baby, he's going to come for breakfast in the morning."

The little girl's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning, making her mother laugh.

* * *

Molly was up extra early in the morning, bouncing on her knees, beside Brennan on the bed.

"Mommy gotta get up, Booof's coming, Mommy, Mommy wake up."

Temperance smiled, snaking her arm around Molly's middle and flipping her over to tickle her. The little girl squealed as she wiggled and tried to get up.

"Mommy stop..."

She giggled and squirmed as Brennan's fingers were relentless.

"Mommy, Mommy..."

Brennan slowed her attack and smiled into the bright blue eyes looking back at her.

"Ok, ok, why are we up so early Miss?"

Molly wriggled until she was sitting up again.

"Booof is coming Mommy."

Brennan raised her brows, seeing the excitement on Molly's face.

"Oh... alright then, let's get up."

Brennan slid out of bed, as Molly ran into the bathroom and began stripping her pajamas off.

"Wow, you're in hurry"

She watched in amusement at the little girl's eagerness to get ready. Brennan ran the bath while Molly waited with baited breath for it to fill. Bones tested the water and then helped the three year old into the tub.

"Can we wash your hair?"

Molly nodded and smiled as Brennan kneeled beside her on the floor and slipped an arm under her neck. Carefully Brennan washed her hair with the baby shampoo she'd picked up from the store, a formula that claimed not to sting if it got into the eyes; a theory Brennan had no desire to test.

With Molly bathed, Brennan followed her into the study that was currently housing all the little girl's clothes. Temperance reached for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but Molly protested.

"A dress Mommy, I wanna wear the flower one."

Brennan pulled the outfit from the hanger and smiled.

"Why this one, Baby? Is it your favorite one?"

Molly shook her head.

"Booof says it's pretty like a princess."

Temperance nodded and held her laughter in, she knew if they went out the little girl would have to change into something a little warmer, but the thermostat was doing a great job of keeping the apartment at a springtime temperature.

"Ok, but you mustn't get it dirty."

She held her arms up to be dressed.

"I'll be very careful Mommy, I promise."

Brennan zipped her up and put a pair of sandals on her feet.

"Alright time to brush your hair, go get me your brush and we can put some clips in."

The little girl returned a moment later, holding the brush out insistently as Brennan picked out a blue clip and a pink clip to match the multi-colored flowers on her dress.

* * *

Booth looked to his cell as he got back in the SUV after stopping for eggs.

'**Molly has dressed up for you, please notice, she said it's your favorite'**

Booth grinned and started the ignition. The morning had started off with an argument between him and Hannah, she was mad at him again, for falling asleep on the couch; like he had control over it. Then she had complained about the fact that he was leaving so early.

Booth pulled up out the front of Brennan's apartment building, he left his cell in the car on purpose and ran up the steps into the foyer.

"Good morning Agent Booth, here to visit Dr. Brennan and the little one."

Booth smiled.

"You got it Brian, and I'm early for once..."

Booth tilted his head in a gesture of farewell.

"You have a good day."

"You too Agent Booth."

Booth jumped into the awaiting elevator and rode it up to the top floor.

"He's here, Booof is here."

Booth chuckled at the loud yells penetrating the wooden door. His insides fluttered at the fact that the little girl was so excited to see him.

"Mommy!"

Booth listened to title roll off Molly's tongue and he felt a surge of happiness for his best friend.

"Yes Molly, be calm Baby, he won't go anywhere."

Booth smiled at Brennan's patient reprimand. The door opened and Bones stood in front of him looking amused.

"Morning Booth."

"Hey Bones."

Peeking out from behind Brennan's legs was Molly, who had suddenly become shy again in the seconds it took for Brennan to open the door. Brennan beckoned him in and took his jacket and the eggs as he knelt on the ground.

"Hi Molly."

Slowly she stepped out, holding the sides of her dress out in a fan.

"Wow, hey there Princess, don't you look pretty."

Brennan watched the smile on the little girl's face broaden.

"It's your favrit."

Booth smiled and stroked her cheek gently.

"It is my favorite, do you know why?"

She shook her head and watched him point to a blue flower on the dress.

"Because, this color right here, this is the same color as yours and your Mommy's eyes."

Molly looked suitably impressed with his reason and looked up to her Mom who was blushing with the comment.

Molly slipped her hand into Booths and gave him a pull.

"Mommy's making food."

Booth looked back at Bones who was smiling at her daughter's show of affection.

"Really, what are we having?"

"Froggy in a hole."

Bones laughed at Booth's disgusted look, much like the look she had received from Molly the previous day.

"Bones, you can't feed frogs to kids."

"Boo..."

She was going to set him straight, but Molly interrupted.

"It's not a real froggy, it's just p'tend, come see my room Booof the mans came and put new walls on."

Booth was dragged off out of the kitchen as Brennan shouted at him.

"Coffee Booth?"

He chuckled, looking back at her as Molly pulled his hand. Booth leaned down and scooped the little girl up into his arms, making her yelp. Booth instantly wondered if he should release her when she stiffened, but she relaxed when he settled her and she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"Coffee would be great Bones, thanks."

Booth adored the totally amused look on her face, she seemed so happy in her new role as 'Mom'. Brennan set to work on breakfast, as Molly wrapped Booth around her little finger.

Breakfast was a selection of fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, buttered toasted and one frog in hole. It seemed the happy morning was in for an end though when Molly had gotten upset when in her excitement she knocked over half a glass of water, spilling over Booth's leg. She froze, wide eyed and then jumped off her seat and into Brennan's arms, who instantly tried to reassure her. Booth grabbed a napkin from the table and dabbed his leg, before approaching Molly who was buried in Bone's neck. He squatted down in front of them and spoke quietly.

"Hey Princess."

She sniffled quietly.

"Molly?"

She looked up.

"I sorry, I didn't mean to, it was ass-ki-dent, I real sorry."

Booth shook his head and smiled.

"I know Molly, its ok; I'm not upset with you Princess."

She frowned, turning in Brennan's arms so she could see him. Booth rested one hand on Brennan's knee to steady himself; the other reached forward and gently wiped away a rolling tear that had broken free of the little eye holding it. Molly looked up to Brennan for confirmation of Booth's demeanor. She smiled.

"Look Molly."

Little eyes turned back to Booth again, watching as he directed her gaze to his almost dry trousers.

"It's ok."

Brennan couldn't take her eyes off her partner, he was so eager for Molly to believe him, he wanted her trust and she recognized the look in his eyes, as the same he'd given to her when they first became partners.

Molly looked down at the hand resting against her Mom's thigh; slowly she reached out and touched him, patting the back of his hand cautiously, her confidence rising as he remained still, a moment later she was in his arms again. Booth glanced to Brennan with her teary eyes, before he stood up, hugging the little body against his chest.

"I'll never hurt you Princess."

Molly recovered well enough, but was still a little quiet and went into the lounge room to color again. Booth retook his seat and continued with a now cooling breakfast.

"Do you think she'll be ok Bones?"

Brennan moved to the seat next to him and smiled.

"I think she'll be fine."

She stood up again with a smile.

"Here let me make you some fresh toast and I'll reheat the eggs and pancakes."

She made to grab his plate, but he stopped her."

"It's ok Bones."

She raised her brows.

"Booth... please."

He yielded his plate and nodded.

"But no more toast."

Smiling Brennan put the dish in the microwave for a minute, before removing the once again steaming meal and placing it in front of him.

"Thanks Bones."

She allowed him to eat as she wrote a grocery list out and refilled his coffee. Booth helped her clean up before they sat down to discuss the issue that brought him here.

"So I ah had a meeting with Cullen yesterday, he wanted to inform me of a pending staffing change in the homicide department."

Brennan frowned.

"They're splitting us up?"

Booth's eye brows shot into his hair line.

"Wha... no."

She exhaled and waited.

"Sully is coming back."

Booth was relieved, she didn't look happy at all.

"Whe... why?"

"I dunno Bones; no-one's heard from him in over three years and then BAM! He just contacts the bureau asking for a position."

She swallowed visibly. Sully had hurt her by leaving, he had effectively told her she wasn't enough of a reason for him to stay, Booth had been the one to pick up the pieces. Sully hadn't called her, or emailed her not even a text message or post card, for loving someone he had a funny way of showing it, and she had little interest in seeing him again.

"As far as when goes, I'm not sure, a couple of weeks maybe."

Brennan nodded, she felt anxious with the news and she suddenly felt that consuming breakfast wasn't such a good idea.

"You ok Bones?"

He took her hand gently in his.

"Yeah, it's just... yeah I'm fine Booth."

Booth waited for her to give him the eye contact he desired and after a minute she didn't disappoint.

"Do... do you think when you hear he's in town you... you could let me know, just in case... I don't want to be surprised."

Booth nodded and gave her an understanding smile.

"Sure Bones, when I know, you'll know."

They continued chatting, mostly about Molly and how she was settling in they had a meeting tomorrow with Molly's case worker, not that Brennan thought there would be any problems, she still felt a little nervous, it brought back a lot of painful memories for the anthropologist, memories she had wanted to forget.

Brennan looked up as Molly screamed out.

"Mommy, it broke-ed."

The little girl came running in holding her green crayon, one half in each hand.

"It broke-ed Mommy."

Brennan smiled taking the two pieces from her.

"Oh dear."

Molly looked up wide eyed.

"Fix it Mommy."

Pushing the hair away from her daughter's eyes, Brennan shook her head, Molly misinterpreted.

"Fix it Mommy, please?"

Bones and Booth both chuckled.

"It can't be fixed Baby, we'll have to buy some more, when we go to the store tomorrow."

"But the grass is green Mommy."

Brennan began tearing the paper from the two halves.

"Well, you'll just have to use them like this for now and be extra gentle with them."

Booth spoke up.

"Why don't you make the grass purple?"

He received matching horrified looks from both girls and laughed at them, shaking his head amused. The similarities between them were truly uncanny, from looks right down to personality. Booth had even entertained the idea that Bones had given birth and forgotten to tell him about it.

"Like Mother, like Daughter."

Brennan smiled and sent Molly back into the living room. They were silent a moment, before curiosity got the better of her.

"How are things between you and Hannah now?"

Booth searched her eyes for anything other than friendly inquiry, knowing he'd find nothing but honest intentions.

"I dunno Bones; things have... been tense lately. I feel like I can't do anything without making her mad at me."

Bones looked to her best friend sadly.

"I'm sorry Booth, perhaps it would be prudent for you both talk about what's been bothering you, maybe Sweets could help?"

Booth smiled at her suggestion.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Brennan smiled feeling as though she had helped him; it was an ability she took pride in.

"Anyway Bones, I should make a move, don't want to be late. I'll see you Friday with Parker?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, we'll be here, will you be staying while I tutor him?"

She looked to him hopefully.

"Will I be in the way; I don't want to be a distraction for him.

"Oh Parker has extremely good capabilities in regards to focus, I'm sure you won't be a bother to him."

Booth smiled feeling a familiar sense of pride welling up, at the way she praised his son's abilities.

"Sure, maybe I can hang out with Molly a little."

They both got up, Bones following Booth into the lounge area.

"Hey Princess..."

Molly looked up from her position on the floor. She was lying on her tummy with a coloring book open in front of her, one hand holding her chin up as she glanced up to him, the other hand poised over the paper and holding a red crayon.

"I came in to say bye, I'll see you the day after tomorrow ok?"

Molly stood up as Booth couched down a little away from her, he wanted her to come to him and she did. Slowly but surely she walked over and stood between his legs.

"Where is you going?"

Booth placed his hands on her biceps.

"I gotta go to work Princess."

"Why?"

He smiled, he knew this game well.

"Why, why is because if I don't go to work now, I can't see you later..."

Molly looked mortified.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

She shook her little head furiously, making Booth smile.

"Ok, so can I have hug or not?"

Without hesitation the little girl crashed forward into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and whispered.

"Me and Mommy will miss you..."

She looked to Brennan who was watching them quietly, a smile firmly in place.

"Won't we Mommy?"

"What's that Baby?"

"We'll miss Booof, coz he's going to work."

Brennan blushed looking into her partner's wondering eyes.

"Yes, we'll miss him."

Booth grinned; his stomach fluttering like a bird was caged inside his ribs. He lifted Molly as he stood and walked with her toward the door. Brennan had hold of his jacket and before they opened the door they swapped armfuls.

"Thanks for breakfast Bones, it was awesome as usual."

She smiled happily and nodded.

"You're welcome, have a good day, please be careful if you go into the field."

At the exact same time the partners leaned in to kiss each other the domesticity of the situation capturing them both, at the same moment they snapped out of their domestic stupor and turned their heads, each landing a kiss to the cheek and turning crimson at their almost faux pa...

* * *

**That was a long one, Thanks for reading.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Do you seriously have to put this at the top of each chapter? I don't own them.**

* * *

Brennan and Molly spent Thursday putting Molly's room together the furniture was delivered a little after nine and the men kindly offered to put the pieces together free of charge and take the packaging back with them. Although Molly seemed nervous with strangers in the house, Brennan accepted their offer and Molly's curiosity beckoned her into the room to watch, however she kept a close watch on where her mommy was. Within the hour the men had pieced together the bed frame and the book shelf; they laid the mattress on the frame and unwrapped the completed dresser, toy box and chest of drawers.

"Ah scuze us love?"

Brennan looked up from where she was pouring two large glasses of water.

"Would you like to tell us how you want them arranged and we can pop them into position?"

Brennan smiled, detaching Molly from her legs and lifting her up to rest on her hip.

"Yes thank you, if you wouldn't mind that would be most helpful."

Although Brennan knew she could probably move the furniture on her own she didn't want to scratch the polished floors and knew the two men could lift the furniture rather than drag it. She followed the young man into the room and stood at the door directing them politely where she wanted everything to go.

She gave them each some extra cash for their trouble and offered them the glasses of water she had prepared earlier.

Molly ran back and forth from the study to her new room with piles of clothes, while Brennan put them away. Then came the books and then the toys and the rug and finally the bedding and new curtains. The room looked beautiful and both Molly and Temperance were pleased with the outcome.

Brennan looked down at the little girl whose eyes were wide in wonder.

"Go test your bed Molly, is it comfy?"

Molly ran to the bed, jumping up on to it and laying down with a sigh. Temperance walked over with a smile.

"Well, what do you think Baby?"

"Its good Mommy, you try."

She scooted over making room for Brennan beside her. As soon as they were both settled, Molly resting her head against Brennan's chest and Brennan's arms around her tightly they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Brennan sat up, something had woken her. Looking down beside her on the bed, Molly was still fast asleep. She looked to her watch as she heard the door being knocked on and groaned; Molly's case worker had arrived. Carefully getting up from the bed and running her fingers through her mussed hair, Brennan made her way to the door and opened it quietly.

"Good afternoon, Miss Brennan I presume?"

Brennan smiled politely and stepped aside granting the woman entry.

"My name is Tiffany Greer; I'm the case worker."

Brennan rolled her eyes as she shut and locked the door, thinking the woman must like stating the obvious.

"Yes, please come in."

Brennan led her into the lounge room, and sat down watching as the woman jotted things down on her note pad.

"Molly is having a nap at the moment."

Tiffany nodded.

"Right and how is she settling in, are you having any problems with her?"

Temperance sat up straighter and frowned.

"To what problems are you referring?"

Tiffany looked to her notes and then back to her case's guardian.

"Well you know, acting out, tantrums, violence, rude or unbecoming behavior."

Brennan wondered if the woman had even met Molly.

"She's three Ms Greer, she's just a little girl and she acts like a little girl."

Tiffany looked down to her notes again feeling as if she'd been scolded by a school teacher.

"Right well, I have noted that she wets the bed, how is that going, frustrating I bet."

"We had a couple of accidents when she first arrived but the last few sleeps have been incident free and bed wetting is not uncommon for children with backgrounds such as Molly's, I was prepared for any problems we might have encountered."

Tiffany wrote a few more things down.

"Ok and how are you finding her personality, she was quite anti-social at the group home?"

Temperance huffed getting frustrated with Ms Greer's attempt to bond over negative observations, although she tried not to, she understood having been the subject of many of these meetings when she was younger, perhaps she was being a little stand offish.

"She's shy like a lot of three year olds I expect, I don't believe her anti-social behavior as you called it is anything out of the ordinary given her history."

"Momm..."

Molly came flying down the hallway skidding to an abrupt halt when she saw Tiffany on the couch. Brennan and Ms Greer both stood up watching as the little girl's expression turned from excitement to fear in a matter of seconds. Molly backed away, tears welling in her eyes.

Brennan could imagine the thoughts going through her daughter's head and walked over but Molly turned and ran back to her bedroom. Closing the door and climbing into the closet. Tiffany walked over.

"Does she often run away from you like that?"

Brennan scowled.

"No, this is a first and I'm quite certain it's because she saw you and believes I'm going to send her away."

Temperance walked off, she knocked quietly on the little girl's door and entered slowly. Hearing the sniffles coming from the cupboard she approached it and opened the door. Molly was huddled in the corner with her bear, tears running down her face. Brennan kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey Baby."

The little blue eyes that gazed back at her were full of sadness.

"Was I bad? I don't want to go away."

Brennan pulled Molly into her arms and out of the closet, choosing to sit on the bed instead.

"No Baby, you weren't bad..."

"Does you not like me mommy? I try to be better, I will, I promise."

Temperance pulled Molly tight to her chest.

"Molly I love you Baby and I'm not sending you away that lady is here to make sure you're happy here."

Molly hiccoughed again and wiped her face with her hand, her sniffles filling the room.

"But she's from the bad place."

Brennan smiled kissing Molly's forehead.

"I know she is Sweetheart but she's not taking you away, I won't let her."

Tiffany stood in the hall listening intently to how Brennan handled the situation and how the child responded.

"Come on let's go wash your face and we'll finish talking to the lady and then... we can go to the store and get you some more crayons."

Molly smiled.

"I love you Mommy."

The little girl squeezed her arms around Brennan's neck making her laugh.

"I love you too Baby, come on."

They stood up; Brennan carrying Molly out of the room and into the bathroom to wash her face, Tiffany hurried back to the couch, sitting as though she hadn't moved the entire time. Molly and Brennan joined her a moment later the little girl clinging tightly to Temperance's hand before crawling into her lap the moment she sat down.

"Hi there..."

Tiffany looked to her notes.

"Molly, how are you?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at the fact the case worker didn't know the name of the child she was supposed to advocate for. Molly turned into Brennan playing with her mom's hair.

"Molly I know you're worried I'm here to take you away, but I'm not, I just want to talk to you."

The little girl acknowledged the woman's words by glancing up at her.

"Do you like it here?"

Molly nodded.

"Are you happy?"

Again Molly simply nodded.

"Ok, do you want to talk about anything Molly?"

Molly scowled and glared directly at the woman in front of her. Tiffany smiled forcefully and glanced up to Brennan again.

"Well, if you don't have any concerns I'll pass on my recommendations, now if you could show me to the child's room, I'll tick off the living conditions and be on my way."

Brennan stood with Molly at her hip.

"Umm and just what are those recommendations Ms Greer?"

Tiffany followed them down the hall, she barely entered the room before making a note and then flipped her file shut.

"I don't foresee any problems with Molly continuing on in your care Ms Brennan, she seems to have bonded with you quite quickly and that is progress, I understand that you also filed for adoption at the same time as fostering?"

"Yes although I was told adoption is a longer process, my background and status would make it easier, in the interim I was told to foster so Molly and I could build a stronger suit for adoption."

Tiffany nodded.

"Your paper work would have been held until today's meeting but I'll start the ball rolling when I return to the office."

Brennan nodded and held her hand out.

"Thank you I would appreciate that."

She ushered the woman out of her apartment, both Molly and Brennan sighing in relief at her departure. Temperance Brennan did not like people pretending to be something they were not, Tiffany Greer pretended to be a caring and honest person, Brennan knew she was not.

The duo went to the store as Brennan had promised and picked up some crayons before returning home and relaxing for the evening.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, Booth stood outside Parker's school; he leaned against the SUV watching as other parents began to gather. A few of the women Booth knew had kids in the same class as Parker, smiled seductively at him, one woman even winking as she passed.

"Hey Dad."

Booth looked to his left where Parker was smiling and hurrying toward him.

"Hey Buddy, how was school?"

Booth ruffled his son's hair before they each climbed into the SUV.

"It was ok, Stuart got busted today big time, he got caught smoking."

Booth frowned.

"What?"

Parker grinned, he and Stuart had never gotten on and Parker obviously delighted in the boy getting in trouble. Their feud had been going on since Stuart transferred in, he was a big boy who thought bullying was an appropriate way to get what he wanted, until Parker Booth that is. Parker had stood his ground and defended not only himself but two other students as well and was now considered the class hero. Stuart was not impressed.

"Yep, he took em from his dad without him knowing and the principal caught him, it was so cool, Stuart choked on the smoke and got sick, he spewed everywhere, all over his clothes and everything, now the other kids are calling him spewy Stewy."

Booth chuckled and shook his head at his son, Booth drove past the Jeffersonian and saw the looked of confusion on his son's face.

"Dad, I've got tutoring with Bones, where are you going?"

"We'll go see Bones soon Pal, I wanna have a chat with you first."

"Am I in trouble?"

Booth glanced at his son before looking back to the road.

"No Pal, I just need to talk to you about something, I thought we could have a shake."

Parker nodded but his face told of his worry.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bud."

"You're not getting married to Hannah right?"

Booth looked shocked, firstly at the tone of disgust in his son's voice and secondly at the total curve ball of a question it was.

"Wha... wow umm no, not even close Buddy."

He parked the car and gestured Parker to get out. Parker slid from the car waiting for his father on the sidewalk before following him into the diner.

Father and son walked to the counter, Booth suggesting they get they're order to go and head to the park.

All the procrastinating was making Parker nervous and as they made it to the pond at the park entrance Parker had had enough.

"Dad?"

Booth looked down at his son and smiled.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Let's take a seat."

Parker dropped to the grass where he stood and raised his brows at his dad, his impatience brewing.

"Ok, ok Pal."

Booth sat on the ground across from his son and sighed, it wasn't his intention to cause worry for the eleven year old, he just wasn't sure how his kid would react to the news.

"It's about Bones Pal..."

Parker frowned.

"What's wrong? Is she sick?"

The look of terror on his kid's face was not only endearing but also made him feel guilty for dragging this out.

"No Pal, she's good, great even, no... Parker, Bones has... Parks you know what a foster child is right?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, Bones was foster kid when she was fifteen, she said it wasn't very fun, she said sometimes the people that were supposed to take care of her, weren't very nice, she said she was very lonely and she hopes I never ever feel alone and if I do, to come and see her because she loves me and if someone loves you then you're not alone."

Booth smiled; sometimes his partner really amazed him.

"She said that huh?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep, she also said that if I felt alone and told you, you would make it better because that's what you did for her and she had been lonely for a long time... Dad? Has Bones got a foster kid now?"

Booth smiled, his chest felt warm knowing what Bones had said.

"Yeah Buddy, she's got a little girl, her name is Molly and she's very shy."

Parker tilted his head.

"Have you met her?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah, but she's a secret, only you and I know about her ok?"

Parker grinned stupidly.

"Does Hannah know?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nope, just us Pal."

Parker looked deep in thought.

"You ok Buddy?"

Parker looked up and nodded.

"Did her mom and dad leave her like Bone's parents?"

"Kinda, her parents died but they weren't very nice anyway."

Parker inhaled deeply.

"Did they hurt her?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah Buddy, they did, so she's a little scared of people now."

Parker sucked on his straw.

"I got a picture of her do you wanna see?"

Parker nodded and moved around next to his dad. Booth pulled out his cell and opened the file holding Molly's pictures.

"She had never seen a photo of herself and so she loved having her picture taken."

He handed the phone over, watching as Parker's face broke into a smile.

"How old is she?"

"She only three."

"She's so small."

Booth smiled as Parker flipped through the pictures.

"She looks like Bones Dad."

Booth nodded.

"Will I get to meet her today?"

"Yeah Buddy, Bones is gonna give you your lesson at her place, how's that sound?"

Parker handed back the cell.

"Do you think she'll like me?"

Booth ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah Buddy, just don't get upset if she's a little scared of you at first ok."

"I won't."

Booth was relieved; his son had taken the news in his stride. They got up and made their way back to the truck.

"Dad..."

Booth placed his hand on Parker's shoulder.

"Yeah Pal."

"Bones does still want to tutor me right, it's not just coz you're paying her."

Booth stopped pulling his kid to the side of the pavement.

"Parks, I don't pay Bones to tutor you."

Parker frowned.

"You don't?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nope, I was going to, but she wouldn't let me, she said she wanted to teach you and enjoyed spending time with you, she's never accepted a single cent from me for you, not even all the times I was late."

Parker smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Parker felt happy, he had always loved spending time with Bones and now finding out that she liked to spend time him too made him feel good.

"Dad, maybe we should get shakes for Bones and Molly."

Booth nodded and they entered the diner again.

* * *

**More to come.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Nope**

**A/N- Thank you people, you're all fantastic. **

* * *

Molly was clinging to Brennan as they made their way to the front door. She had spent the afternoon explaining to the little girl that Booth had a little boy, who was bigger than her but that he was just like Booth, except smaller. Molly had asked questions about whether Booth's little boy would hurt her like the boys in the bad place, or if he would be mean to her. Brennan tried to allay her fears, but it was a situation that would pan out after they met.

Brennan opened the door revealing two, shake wielding Booth boys, with matching smiles.

"Hey guys, thank you, come in."

She stood to the side allowing them to enter and taking the cup held out by Parker as Booth handed one to Molly. Brennan smiled at Booth, silently asking him if Parker was aware of the situation, he nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. Hey Parker, this is Molly, Molly, this Parker."

Parker smiled and gave a small wave."

"Hi Molly."

The little girl dropped her head to Brennan's shoulder shyly. Brennan smiled and continued on with Parker.

"So how was school?"

He smiled looking from the little girl watching him and sucking the straw and then back to Bones, only to repeat it a moment later.

"It was ok."

"How'd your math quiz go?"

He grinned and pulled the paper from his bag.

"I aced it."

Brennan laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him into a loose hug.

"You didn't tell me that Pal."

Parker smiled at his dad and shrugged.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for Bones."

Booth grinned, watching as Parker relaxed into Bone's side.

"Congratulations, good work, did the study sheet I gave you last week help?"

His eyes widened.

"Yeah it was awesome; it made remember the fractions really easily."

They sat on the couch; Molly on Brennan's lap, Parker sat a small distance away from her and waited for Booth as he sat on the end behind Parker.

"I read your English assignment."

He smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I was very impressed; in fact I thought you did such a good job..."

She looked to Booth.

"Booth could you go into my office and grab the yellow envelope, from the top drawer please?"

He smiled and got up.

"As I was saying, I thought it was so good I took it with me to work and asked Angela for some help and..."

Booth returned a moment later handing her the envelope, which she passed to Parker.

"I had it put into laminate to protect it."

He removed his essay and smiled as all four pages were sealed in the protective plastic.

"Cool."

"Now after your Mom and Dad read it, you can bring it back to me if you want and I'll put it with all your other achievements, so we can add it to your portfolio, for your higher education."

Booth was stunned into silence, he had no idea, she was doing so much for his son, it went beyond tutoring him for school, she was prepping him for high school and he was excited about it, he was proud of his grades and actually enjoying learning because of her.

Molly tugged on Brennan's shirt collar making her look down.

"Yes Baby."

The little girl whispered in her ear and Brennan smiled.

"Yes you can show Booth your room."

Brennan set the little girl down as she walked the short distance to stand in front of Booth and pull on his hand.

"Is your room all ready?"

Molly smiled and nodded, she looked to Parker as if contemplating him, hesitating a second she reached out and took his hand too and tugged. Parker looked ecstatic that she wanted him to come too, he looked to his dad and then to Bones who was smiling. All four of them walked down the hall and stopped as the little girl opened the door, revealing the beautifully decorated room.

"Wow, jeez Bones, that's amazing."

She smiled.

"I told you, I wanted her to have something special."

As the adults talked, Molly dragged Parker into the room and over to her bed. Booth and Bones watched on as Parker Booth willingly submitted to the pulling and pushing.

"Your name is Parka."

He smiled.

"Yep."

She looked at him carefully.

"Does you know my name?"

Parker nodded and spoke quietly.

"Yep, your name is Molly."

She smiled and pointed to her teddy on the bed.

"Dat's my teddy."

Parker watched the little girl and smiled.

"Is it, does it have a name?"

She nodded.

"His name is teddy."

Parker laughed.

"That's a good name for a teddy."

Molly nodded.

"And dat's my bed..."

She pulled him over to her book shelf.

"And dat's my books and..."

She pointed to where her coloring book and crayons were spread on her mat.

"Dat's my colors, do you gotta favrit color?"

Parker smiled, he thought Molly was cute, he'd always wanted a little brother, but he was starting to think that Molly would make a great little sister.

"My favorite color is blue."

Molly grinned hugely.

"Dat's my favrit color too..."

Molly tilted her head looking up at the nice boy in front of her.

"Are you here to play wif me?"

Parker looked up to Bones seeing her smiling at them, he looked back to Molly who was looking at him very hopefully.

"Sure Molly, I'd love to play with you, what do you want to play?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, we can color."

Parker looked down at her book on the floor and then back to the little girl and smiled. Walking over to Bones he whispered in her ear. Brennan nodded watching Parker drop to his knees in front of Molly.

"We could color or... we could go to the park?"

Molly looked to Brennan with raised brows.

"What's the park Mommy?"

Parker watched Bones walk over and joined him on the floor; she reached for a book on the shelf and held it out to Molly. Parker read the title 'A Day at the Park' and smiled as the little girl began to turn the pages.

"It's lots of fun at the park Molly, we can run around and go on the swings and the slide, we can feed the ducks... Bones have you still got duck food?"

She smiled remembering a time when Parker was younger and liked to feed the ducks at the park pond. He'd wanted to feed them bread, but she had explained bread was bad for the ducks and they should buy some proper food instead.

"We can pick some up on the way."

Parker turned back to Molly.

"So, do you wanna go play at the park Molly?"

Her eyes were wide as she nodded nervously.

"Mommy and Booof coming too?"

Both adults nodded but Booth answered.

"Yep, we'll come too Princess."

She smiled and watched as Booth helped her mommy stand up tall again. Parker backed away a little before also standing and he held his hand out, wondering if Molly would take it. She smiled as she slipped her much smaller hand into Parker's and began to pull him out the door. Bones looked up at Booth with a smile.

"He's definitely your son Booth."

Her partner beamed at her compliment on their personalities, as the adults followed the kids out into the living room. Brennan and Booth prepared a small satchel of water and snacks before announcing they could leave. Brennan and Booth stood by the front door as Parker walked past holding Molly's hand the anthropologist snaked her arm out catching Parker around his shoulders, she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Parker."

Parker smiled looking up into her eyes, he knew she was referring to his actions toward Molly, she was proud of him and that made him pleased. Booth chuckled as his son blushed the affection Parker held for Bones had always been clear, like his dad, he would do anything he could to make her happy, she was 'their' Bones and if she was happy, so were they.

"You're welcome Bones, are you upset about missing our lesson today?"

She shrugged.

"Nah, we'll just do extra next week."

He grinned and nodded.

"K."

* * *

They got to the park and Molly dragged Parker straight to the play equipment.

"What's dat Parka?"

He squatted down beside her.

"It's called a swing, come on I'll show you."

She grabbed his hand and followed hesitantly. Parker sat on the rubber seat, Molly standing by his side; she was interested in something on the ground and was tapping her feet.

"This floor is squishy Parka."

He smiled.

"It's a special floor Molly."

She looked up at him intrigued.

"Why is it special?"

"It's so if you fall over it doesn't hurt so much, do you want try the swing?"

She bit her lip and looked to him.

"Its fun, come on, you can sit on my lap."

She nodded and let him pull her up; he crossed his arms over her torso, pulling the chains in.

"Hold on to the chains Molly."

She obeyed quickly and Parker felt her tense, leaning in he whispered softly to her.

"It's ok Molly, I won't let anything happen to you, I'll protect you."

She rested back slightly against his chest.

"I scared Parka."

"It's ok; we'll just go slow, ready?"

She nodded and yelped as he kicked his legs back, propelling them backward. Brennan and Booth were watching from a bench at the edge of the playground.

"He's so good with her Booth; she's taken to him really quickly."

Booth smiled, he was so proud of his son. He knew this meeting could have gone very differently, had Parker been at all jealous or threatened by Molly's presence. He chuckled as Molly's giggles floated on the breeze.

"Yeah I think Molly just gained herself and big brother."

Brennan smiled, she could think of no-one better suited for the job than Parker Matthew Booth. They watched as Parker took Molly down the slide and helped her climb the monkey bars, he played chasing with her and pretended he couldn't catch her and when she was too tired to walk over to Brennan and get a drink he gave her a piggy back ride.

Parker gently released Molly into Brennan's waiting arms, but was surprised when the little girl didn't let go, instead pulling him back into Bone's embrace with her. Brennan's hands instantly went to Parker's back to give him support as he was forced to bend backwards.

"Molly let go, you're going to hurt him."

She released his neck instantly looking fearful as Parker dropped to his knees. Brennan went about making sure he was ok, her hands on his shoulders and running through his blonde curls.

"I'm ok Bones."

He turned to face her, his smile assuring her of his well-being. Molly looked down sadly.

"I sorry Parka."

He leaned in toward her and smiled.

"Don't worry Molly, you didn't hurt me."

She smiled when he struck a muscle man pose, just like Booth had the other day.

"I'm tough."

Bones laughed as she placed her hand over Parker's face and gave a gentle push. Parker fell to side pretending the push had really knocked him down.

"Whoa Bones."

Molly wriggled down onto the ground and jumped on Parker's torso, her fingers beginning a tickle assault she was destined to win, with an opponent who fought back with no intention of beating her.

Booth had pulled out his cell again and was currently taking video of the two, Bones noticed the happy smile on her best friend's face and couldn't help but feel glad they were all together.

The foursome took a walk down to the pond, on the other side of park and introduced Molly to duck feeding. She enjoyed throwing the food out immensely, however when a few resident geese decided to claim some of the action, straight from the three year old's hand, she couldn't climb into Booth's arms quick enough.

"No! Them's bad birdies."

Booth chuckled at the little finger's digging into the back of his neck and the surprised tone of her voice.

"Yeah they're not very friendly are they Princess?"

Brennan laughed as one of the geese pecked at Booth's jeans, trying to get at the food Molly still held.

Booth looked to his best friend and whispered loudly to her.

"I hate geese Bones, almost as much as clowns, vicious darn creatures."

Brennan reached for the bag of food and handed it to Parker who was asking for it, he took the duck pellets and drew the geese away, by dropping a trail along the grass.

"You know Booth, some people use geese as security on property, they're actually almost as good as a watch dog and in some cases better."

Booth believed it; he'd been chased many times, while playing with Parker at the park.

They stayed at the park till dusk fell before making their way back to Brennan's apartment. Parker was once again giving Molly a piggy back ride, while Booth and Bones lagged behind keeping a watchful eye on them.

"I'm thinking of having a small gathering on Sunday night, do you think you and Parker would be free, of course Hannah is also invited."

"Yeah sure, so you're going to tell everyone about her then?"

"Yes, well I was going to introduce her to everyone on Monday at work, but I think it would be better if she was in a familiar environment, I can call Ange tomorrow and get her to invite Cam and Michelle, I'll leave my father and Russ for some other time I guess."

Booth nodded.

"Well I can't speak for Hannah, but Parker and I will be there."

Brennan smiled happily.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

She shook her head.

"No, so long as you come, I don't think Angela is going to be so happy I've kept Molly a secret from her."

"Nah she'll understand Bones, they all will."

Brennan looked up ahead to Parker and Molly, Parker was sitting on a bench while Molly stood behind him playing with his hair.

"Hey Bones, tomorrow night, Hannah has her banquet thing, I was wondering if you and Molly wanna come to Papa Joe's for dinner?"

Brennan raised her brows.

"Who's Papa Joe Booth? You've never mentioned him before."

Booth chuckled.

"Well I've never met him before Bones, it's a restaurant. Parker loves it there, he always gets spaghetti and pizza and before you ask, yes they have a huge range of vegetarian dishes, I checked it out once before, we were gonna invite you, but Parks got sick."

Brennan smiled at the knowledge he'd thought of inviting her out to dinner with them.

"I'll ask Molly, but I don't think she'll object, especially once she knows you and Parker will be there."

Booth laughed hearing Molly's little voice telling Parker to 'giddy up horsey'.

"Nah, I think it'll be alright."

* * *

They made it back to the apartment, where Brennan fixed drinks for everyone; she smiled in amusement as she poured three milks and water for herself. They all sat around the table and listened to Molly ramble about how the park was her most favorite place in the whole world.

* * *

It was six thirty when Booth made the call to leave, Hannah would be waiting and he didn't want to get into any arguments. Parker pleaded for them to stay a little longer, suddenly remembering some very important 'things' he needed to discuss with Bones about his school work.

"Nah come on Pal, Hannah is waiting."

Bones smirked at the obvious disgust felt by Parker.

"She can wait Dad."

Booth raised his brows and shook his head.

"Nup come on, we need to go, you'll see Bones and Molly tomorrow for dinner."

He brightened remarkably and went into the living room to grab his bag, Molly following closely behind.

"Parka?"

The boy looked behind him at his pseudo sister.

"What is you doing?"

"Packing my school stuff away."

"Why?"

"Coz I'm going."

Her little eyes filled with water.

"Going where?"

Parker felt bad at the sad look on her face, he knelt down to speak with her quietly.

"Dad and me have to go home now Molly."

Molly looked horrified and ran out of the room and into the kitchen where her Mommy and Booth were still talking.

"Hey Prin..."

The little girl crashed into his leg, looking up at him with big blue eyes that were slowly leaking tears.

"Hey what's the matter?"

She continued to stare up at him, both arms around his thighs and her lip quivering.

"Stay."

Booth looked to Bones; he didn't know what to say. Bending down he pulled Molly up under the arms and into his warm chest, where she instantly wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Oh Princess, we can't stay, me and Parker have to go home."

She shook her head determinedly.

"No, you stay wif me and Mommy."

The sadness in her voice just about broke his heart, Bones stepped forward.

"Baby..."

Molly turned her head to her Mommy, her wet eyes pleading with Brennan to say she was right; they could stay, they didn't have to leave.

"Sweetheart, Booth and Parker will be back tomorrow, you'll see them again."

She shook her head, her little pink lip stuck out in a pout.

"No, stay now."

Booth kissed her forehead.

"We can't Princess."

She looked deeply into his eyes.

"Does you not love me and Mommy, was we bad?"

Booth was speechless for a moment.

"Of course I love you Princess and you weren't bad at all but..."

"Den dat means you and Parka can stay yes?"

She looked so hopeful; Booth didn't know if he had it in him to upset her.

Parker walked over from his place by the door, he stood in front of Bones, smiling as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Hey Molly, I got a really cool idea, wanna hear it?"

She looked down at him and nodded.

"Ok it's special, so you've gotta listen."

She nodded again, eagerly waiting for his idea. Parker remembered his Dad telling him about Molly's love for the telephone and wondered if he could use it their advantage.

"Alright, what if, tonight before you go to sleep, me and Dad call you on the telephone and tell you a story?"

Molly grinned at the idea and nodded. Booth smiled to Bones and then his son.

"Really? You promise?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep, but you've gotta let us go or how will we use the phone?"

The little girl thought about it a moment, before wriggling to get out of Booth's arms.

"Ok."

She hugged Parker's waist and giggled as he hugged her back tightly and lifted her off the floor. He released her after a moment and smiled at her bright blue eyes, now tear free.

"No more crying ok?"

She nodded. The four walked to the door, a solemn silence washing over them. Booth dropped to a squat and held his arms out to Molly.

"Ok Princess, come ere."

She fell into his arms and planted a big kiss on his cheek, making him laugh and hold her tightly. Parker shook his head in amusement and looked to Bones who was also looking very happy. The younger Booth took a step forward and hugged the woman who had always felt like a second Mom to him.

"I know how Molly feels, I don't really want to go either, I like staying here with you and Molly, it feels like... a home."

Temperance hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"I know how she feels too."

Brennan kissed his cheek; she took his face in her hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"I am so very, very proud of you Parker, you are growing into such an amazing young man, I know you didn't have to accept Molly the way you did and I will be forever grateful that you took care of her today."

Parker shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"What time does Molly go to bed?"

Brennan smiled, usually her daughter would be getting ready for bed now but tonight's routine was gone.

"If all goes according to plan, she'll be ready by eight, if she doesn't fall asleep before that."

Parker nodded and hugged Brennan once more; Booth stood up and sighed as he prepared himself to walk out the door. He'd had such an enjoyable afternoon since picking up his son and arriving at his best friend's place, he didn't really want to leave but knew there would be consequences if he didn't.

"Ok, let's roll Kiddo."

Parker shouldered his bag again, as Molly attached herself once more to his waist. He chuckled and hugged her back, as Bones made a move to grab the little girl and allow the Booth men exit.

Booth leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Bone's cheek, Parker grinned with renewed hope that maybe things weren't as they seemed.

"See ya tomorrow Bones."

"Bye Booth."

They all waved and exchanged farewells, before Brennan closed the door with a sniffling Molly in her arms.

"Ok Baby girl, bath time and then dinner and bed."

"But my story Mommy."

She smiled; it had been a brilliant idea by Parker, one that had been extremely effective.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your phone call, come on."

* * *

Bathed, fed and crawling into bed, in what Brennan thought was record timing, her cell buzzed in her pocket.

"Hello."

"Hi Bones, it's Parker."

She smiled.

"Hi Parks."

"I'm gonna start the story and then Dad's gonna finish it."

She nodded.

"Ok, well I'll pass the phone down."

"Wait! Me and Dad wanted to know, if you and Molly wanna go to the zoo tomorrow, I know I'm a bit old for it, but Molly would like it wouldn't she? We were gonna go to the movies, but I don't reckon Molly would like anything showing at the moment"

Brennan smiled.

"Is this your idea or your Dads?"

"Both, Hannah is working so we can do whatever we want."

Bones laughed.

"Alright, I'll talk to your Dad afterwards ok."

"Ok, is Molly in bed?"

"Yes she is and eagerly waiting."

"We're going tell her about Hairy Maclairy from Donaldson's Dairy, she'll like it."

Brennan frowned, she had never heard of it, but that meant nothing.

"Ok, well I'll pass it down now, good night Parker."

"Night Bones."

She gave the cell over to the outstretched hand before her and chuckled as she sat in the cane rocking chair at the end of the bed. She watched as the minutes passed and her daughter's giggles faded, her eyes became heavy and then brightened again at an obvious change in story teller. The process started again at an accelerated rate and before long her daughter was sleeping soundly.

Brennan picked up the cell from Molly's pillow and listened as Booth finished telling the story.

"And that's how it is for Hairy Maclairy from Donaldson's Dairy."

Brennan smiled as she pulled the door almost closed and walked down the hall.

"She's asleep."

"Bones?"

She smiled at his surprised tone. They chatted for a while, about tomorrow's trip to the zoo and dinner and about Sunday's get together. They spoke of today's excitement and of Brennan's plans to adopt Molly.

"Well, I should let you get back to Hannah, I'm sure she would not be happy with me taking all your time."

"Hannah got a tip on a story lead and left about five minutes after Parker and I got back."

"Was she mad at you for being late?"

"She... was... unhappy, but that's not your fault Bones, it's mine."

Temperance felt guilty though, she didn't want to be the cause of any feuds between them, she would never forgive herself if she destroyed Booth's happiness.

"Still perhaps it would be best if..."

"Bones... don't... please, just... don't pull back ok, we've been struggling to get back to how we were, and I think... I think we're finally on the right track, please don't pull away now."

"Booth I... I just don't want our friendship to be the catalyst, of any arguments between you and Hannah, she seems awfully unhappy at my presence of late."

Booth sighed, it was true, the more he and Bones, reaffirmed their friendship, the more antagonistic his girlfriend became but, he needed; no he wanted his best friend back and that's what he'd get.

"Bones just... just don't worry about Hannah ok; let me deal with her alright?"

"Boo..."

"Alright?"

She was quiet for a moment, before yielding to his request.

"Ok."

They said their good nights and hung up, both tired and ready for an early night.

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I'm not writing it again, it's just depressing.**

**A/N- Ready, set, go.**

* * *

Booth walked into the lounge room where his son was sitting watching TV.

"Hey Buddy, whatcha watchin?"

Parker shrugged.

"Nothing really, there's nothing on."

Booth raised his brows in exasperation and flopped down next to the eleven year old.

"Seriously, one hundred and fifty channels and there's nothing to watch?"

Parker grinned at his Dad's sarcastic tone.

"Are we going to the zoo tomorrow?"

Booth smiled and gave a single nod.

"Sure are Pal, are you sure you want to give up the movies?"

Parker smiled.

"Its cool Dad, I can go later in the week or wait for it to come out on DVD."

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Besides, it'll be fun to spend the day with Bones again, like old times Dad."

Booth smiled sadly that his Son thought of time now shared with Bones as 'old times'. He hadn't realized how much they all used to hang out, until they stopped.

"Except we'll have a little three year old to run around after now."

Booth chuckled at the thought of an excited Molly rampaging through the zoo grounds. Parker grinned.

"I'll look after her and I bet she's never been to the zoo, I mean she hadn't been to the park so..."

Parker trailed off and fell silent. Booth saw the troubled frown lines mar his Son's forehead.

"What's on your mind Pal?"

Parker turned to his Dad on the couch and sighed.

"Why did her parents do it, why did they hurt her?"

Booth shook his head.

"I dunno Pal."

"If they were just going to hurt a baby, they shouldn't have had her."

Booth nodded at his Son, who seemed caught in a memory.

"Some people want babies really bad Dad and they can't have them."

Booth felt angry that his eleven year old, was having to question humanity.

"Hey, where's all this coming from?"

Parker raised his eyes to his Dad.

"At the park today, before I took Molly down the slide, I knew she was going to sit on my lap, but in case she slipped, I tucked her shirt back into her jeans, it came out on the swing and I knew the plastic on the slide would be warm, I didn't want her to burn herself but, when I was tucking her in I saw her tummy and..."

Booth noticed the tears in his Son's eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"She's... there's all these marks on her they're round and darker than her normal skin, Laskey at school has a burn on his arm and that's what they look like, did her Mom and Dad do it?"

"I haven't seen them Buddy, but they might be cigarette burns Pal."

Booth had made a promise to Parker that he would tell the truth and not sugar coat things after coming back from Afghanistan, but he hated to take away his Son's blissful unawareness of how cruel human kind could be. Parker looked horrified, he'd heard about abuse and knew what it was, but his Mom and Dad had kept him so protected from the world, he was only just realizing that some kids aren't as lucky as him.

"But why Dad, why did they do that, she's just a little girl; she couldn't have made them that mad."

"Oh Parks, sometimes it's not about getting mad, some people hurt other people because it makes them happy."

Parker looked disgusted.

"Dad, I know it's late but... do you think I can call Bones again."

Booth looked to the clock, it was after nine and he was loathe to disturb his partner or possibly Molly, but his best friend had always had a calming effect on his Son and said Son was getting upset.

"Alright Buddy but I'll text her first in case she's asleep, if she doesn't answer..."

"I know, I'll need to wait till morning."

Booth nodded and got up to grab his cell.

* * *

'**Are you awake? Parker saw scars on Molly today and is upset; he'd like to talk to you'**

A moment later his land line rang.

"Hey Bones."

"Is he ok?"

Booth smiled, she was in Mom mode, a role she often played where Parker was concerned.

"Yeah Bones, just a little... troubled."

"Can I speak with him?"

"Yeah hang on; I'll grab him off the couch."

Booth placed the phone on the small table and gestured to his Son who scrambled across the cushions to the end table and picked up the phone.

"Hi Bones, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"That's ok Parker; you know I'm always here for you, what's the matter?"

"Is Molly ok?"

"Yes, she's asleep."

Parker sighed, he didn't really know what he wanted to say or hear from her, sometimes just the sound of her voice was enough to relax him.

He was silent for quite a while and Brennan wondered if he was still there.

"Parker?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Would you like to ask some questions about her?"

"Can I?"

Brennan smiled and settled into the couch to get comfortable.

"Of course, begin whenever you're ready."

Parker inhaled deeply, trying to get his mind in order.

"Is there... should I..."

He stalled trying to phrase his question in a polite manner.

"Parker, don't think about it, just ask."

"I saw scars on her belly today, does she have more?"

"Yes, she has similar marks on her thighs and a scar on her back; she also has scars from a broken leg and arm."

"Did her parents do all of it to her?"

"I believe so yes, but a lot of her emotional scars have been caused by being in a children's shelter."

"Why?"

Brennan sipped her tea before answering.

"Well, Molly has been hurt nearly her whole life and when she was found, her parents had been dead for three days and she had no-one to look after her, she was hungry and dirty, she had been crying and hurting herself, she was stuck in a crib. So you can imagine she was very scared and lonely."

Parker listened silently as Brennan continued.

"Then while she was at the shelter, although she had people around her, they wouldn't have given her the attention she needed, or the love. Molly has nightmares and she wets the bed sometimes, but at the shelter instead of being told accidents happen, she would get in trouble..."

"But it's not her fault she wet the bed Bones, I used to too when was little and I had bad dreams, and I bet Molly's dreams are way worse than mine were."

Brennan smiled at his defensive tone.

"They possibly are, but it doesn't matter how bad the dream is, she should have been comforted not scolded, so now if she has an accident she thinks I'm going to be mad with her, if she does something wrong, she thinks she's going to get smacked or sent back to the shelter, she thinks my love for her is contingent on her behavior."

Parker didn't understand the word contingent, but the meaning was clear. He spoke softly, but with determination.

"So now we need to love her as much as we can right?"

Booth grinned from his place at kitchen door.

"Parker if you think you can find a place in your heart, metaphorically of course, to love Molly then..."

"Of course I can love her Bones, she's yours now and that means she's part of our family."

Booth turned away as his eyes filled with tears. Their lives had changed so much over the last few months and for a while there, he'd forgotten his Son was caught in the middle of a situation akin to a family bust up.

Brennan smiled, tears running the length of her face.

"Thank you Parker, you really are an exceptional young man."

Parker grinned broadly, making her happy was something he took pride in; something that made him feel worthy of her affection and praises.

"Thanks Bones... Bones? I know you and Dad aren't together... yet (spoken in a whisper) But... Do you think Molly would be ok if I... do you think she'd like to have me as... a big brother?"

His voice trailed off shyly and Brennan didn't hesitate for a second.

"I think she would be very happy if you were her big brother Parker and I would be absolutely honored if you thought of her, as your little sister, being a big brother is a huge responsibility though, are you su..."

"Yes I can do it, I won't change my mind Bones, I know it means I have to protect her and look out for her, and be someone she trusts, it means I get to love her and take care of her, it means that when she gets older and boys ask her out, I can beat em up..."

Brennan laughed, thinking he'll have to get in line behind his father.

"It means I have to be someone she can be proud of, I need to be someone she can look up to, it means I get to always be there for her, no matter what family comes first Bones; always."

Temperance Brennan had once again been brought to tears, Parker was definitely a Booth.

"Parker, if you think you can be all those things to her, then I think she is the luckiest little girl in the world."

"I will be Bones, you'll see, I'm gonna be the best big brother ever."

Brennan said the only thing she could.

"I love you very much Parker."

The blonde haired boy ducked his head bashfully.

"I love you too Bones, I guess I should go to bed now huh."

"That's probably a good idea; I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks for making me feel better, Night Bones."

"Good night Parker."

They each hung up and smiled, thinking over the conversations they'd had. Parker found his Dad sitting in the kitchen at the little table by the window.

"You ok Dad?"

Booth looked up.

"Yeah Pal, you off to bed?"

"Uh huh, I might read for while though, I've got some research for a school project to do."

Booth nodded, he often wondered where his Son got his passion for learning from, it certainly wasn't from him or Rebecca, they both hated school, well the learning side of it. Parker had real thirst for knowledge, a desire to learn as much as he could and use his new skills. He thought about it and realized he could link it back to the tutorials Bones had given him, that's when his grades picked up in all subjects and he found a willingness to actually go to school. Booth knew his Son loved to be able to tell Bones of his latest achievement or reached goals, whether it was in his lessons or in sports, seeing Bone's face light up with pride gave Parker that extra kick to try even harder next time.

Booth nodded; yep he could definitely attribute his Son's scholarly side to Bones, but his Son's expressive side, that was a group effort, a by-product born, of being raised by a village.

"K night Bud."

"Night Dad, love you."

"I love you too Parker."

Booth picked up his cell and sent a text.

"**Thanks Bones."**

"**You're both welcome, night Booth."**

* * *

Hannah turned from making coffee in the kitchen, when she heard a shuffle behind her.

"Good morning Parker."

He looked up at her and replied flatly.

"Morning."

She ruffled his hair and smiled.

"What's wrong with you this morning grumbles?"

Parker ducked from her hand and scowled.

"Nothing."

He turned away and prepared a bowl of cereal for himself, and sat at the table.

"So what have you and your father got planned for today, movies, going to the park, oh I know, a trip to that new theme park thingy that opened up."

Parker smiled scathingly, at her lame attempt to bond.

"Nope, we're going to the zoo with Bones and Mo... maybe after we're gonna go have dinner."

Parker watched her face harden; she dropped her coffee mug in the sink and stormed toward the bedroom. Parker grimaced and whispered to the ether.

"Sorry Dad."

* * *

"So that's it huh, you're having dinner with her?"

Booth frowned as he put his razor down on the sink and turned to his irate girlfriend.

"Wha... what are talking about?"

Hannah grabbed her brush and started pulling it through her hair roughly.

"Temperance, you're playing happy little families with your 'just partner', but you can't spare a night, to come to a banquet that could help me further my career."

Booth growled.

"This has NOTHING to do with Bones, I told you the reason I couldn't go to the banquet, YOU'RE the one who said Parker couldn't come, that it was adults only, I GAVE you a choice and you threw it back at me, I tried Hannah, Parker comes first, you should know that by now."

She threw her brush down, after pulling her hair back.

"So you just conveniently have dinner plans."

"Hannah those plans were made last night, Parker loves Bones..."

Hannah scoffed.

"Don't I know it."

Booth cringed at her sullen tone.

"What?"

"I know Parker loves Temperance Seeley, he tells me often enough, Jesus the way he talks about her, you'd think the sun shines out of her ass..."

Booth shook his head and picked up his razor again, he'd had enough of this conversation; it was like talking to a brick wall.

* * *

Brennan made her way to the door with Molly hot on her heels.

"Is it them Mommy? Is it?"

"Yes Sweetheart it's them, step back so I can open the door."

Molly took a step back only to rush forward again when the door opened.

"BOOOF, PARKA!"

She squealed excitedly, her little voice bouncing off walls throughout the hallway.

"Hey Princess."

Booth scooped her up after she hugged Parker and smiled, when she planted lots of little kisses all over his cheek. Brennan smiled wrapping her arm around Parker's shoulders and ushered them back into the apartment.

"I just need to get Molly's shoes and hat, I won't be a moment."

"No hurry Bones the zoo doesn't open for another half an hour, I was thinking we could grab a coffee, before we made our way there."

She walked back down toward them all, now seated on the couch.

"Sure, coffee sounds great."

She squatted down in front of him, to put Molly's shoes on her feet as her legs dangled off Booth's lap where she was sitting.

"Molly, did you pick out a jacket like I asked you to?"

The little girl nodded.

"Where is it?"

Molly slid down off Booth's lap and ran off toward her bedroom, Brennan smiled as she stood up, she looked to her best friend and noted he looked a little more tired than usual, but he seemed in good spirits.

* * *

The zoo wasn't so busy they couldn't find a car spot; yet, but Booth was thankful they had come when they did; trying to find a spot with a three year old in the car would be hell.

Parker held Molly's hand tightly as they walked through the gates, after paying the entry fee. Booth stopped them by calling them over to side of the path. He dropped to one knee and looked at his Son.

"Ok, you sure you're right to hold her hand?"

Parker nodded.

"Don't let her go, even for a second ok, you wanna do something and you can't hold onto her, you tell us first."

Parker nodded again.

"You get lost, you meet us at the food tent, you remember."

"Yep, it's ok Dad, we won't get lost."

Booth looked to Molly who was watching with wide eyes.

"You stay with Parker ok Princess, you hold his hand or mine or Mommy's ok?"

She nodded and jumped as somewhere in the distance a monkey screeched its call. Booth kissed her forehead and stood up dusting off his jean clad knee.

"Ok, where to first?"

"The giraffes Dad, Molly will love them."

They walked together, kids in front, adults behind until they made it to the giraffe enclosure; Molly bounced happily on her toes, trying to get a better look. Booth picked her up swiftly, as Parker stood on the child friendly step blocks that lined the fence.

"What's that Molly?"

The three year old looked to her Mom for the answer.

"Can you say gir-affe?"

Molly looked back to the strange yellow creatures with brown splotches and really long necks; she looked back to Brennan and furrowed her brow.

"Rarf."

Booth chuckled, listening as Bones attempted to teach her the correct pronunciation. They continued on walking the path around the zoo, when they got to the reptile building, Brennan politely declined to go in, happy to wait outside, while they all looked around. She had only been sitting down for five minutes when the three of them came back out, she smiled.

"What happened, I thought..."

"They was scary mommy, they look like monsters."

Booth smiled he leaned in and whispered in Bone's ear.

"She's definitely your daughter."

Brennan blushed and stood up.

"Dad?"

Booth looked to Parker with a smile.

"Yeah Pal, what's up?"

Parker glanced at the public toilets and raised his brows, Booth nodded getting the message loud and clear.

"I gotta go."

"Oh right, ok bathroom break."

Brennan scooped Molly up and the four walked to toilet block, going their separate ways when they reached the building. The line for the girl's amenities was twice as long as the boys and Brennan was glad Molly didn't urgently have to go.

"Mommy it smells yucky in here."

Bones kissed Molly's cheek and brought her head to her shoulder.

"Shhh."

"Mommy where's Booof and Parka?"

"They went to the boy's bathroom Baby."

Molly made an 'o' of comprehension.

"Is it stinky in there too?"

Brennan smiled.

"Probably worse Baby."

A lady standing in front of them chuckled and turned.

"Ain't that the truth."

Brennan smiled politely.

"How old is your Daughter?"

Brennan held Molly a little tighter feeling her tense.

"Umm she's three."

The woman smiled.

"She's very beautiful."

Brennan nodded.

"Thank you."

Molly snuggled into Brennan, shying away from prying eyes.

* * *

"You guys took forever."

Brennan smiled at Parker.

"Yes the wait was quite lengthy."

Bones put Molly on the ground and watched as the three year old instantly attached herself to her big brother. Bones being the woman she was, held a small bottle out to all.

"Hands out."

Both kids obeyed as she squirted a small portion of sanitizer into each palm, she looked to Booth and flared her eyes, watching as he also obediently held his hands out.

"What is it Bones?"

Parker sniffed and screwed his face up.

"Anti-bacterial, rub your hands together like soap."

"Mom has this stuff, but she gets the wipes."

Brennan nodded and dumped the bottle back in her bag.

"Let's go see the monkeys."

Parker decided.

"Let's go see monkeys."

Molly parroted, Booth smiled and tilted his head to his best friend.

"I guess we're going to see the monkeys then."

They followed the signs to 'Monkey Mecca' and discovered they were just in time to watch the feeding. Two keepers walked out with buckets, one in each hand and began placing fruit around the enclosure, hiding it on branches of trees and in play toys.

"Hey Molly, what sound does a monkey make?"

Molly tilted her head in thought.

"Does it go, Oo, oo, ee, ee, ah, ah?"

Parker made monkey gestures to the little girl and felt happy when she laughed at him. Booth and Brennan watched on both smiling at their kids bonding. They made their way to the elephants next, unprepared for the giant gorilla mascot that approached out of nowhere, Molly squealed and broke free from Parker, running into the gathering people, three voices yelled at once.

"MOLLY."

She didn't turn back. Booth looked to Bones.

"Stay here, I'll get her."

He took off into the crowd in the direction he saw her go, she wasn't easy to spot, but his height gave him an advantage and his army training allowed him to register any color in the crowd she had been wearing until he spotted her a little way off in the crowd.

"Molly."

She didn't slow, fear taking her little legs away.

Booth broke into a run, when the crowd thinned out and he caught her round the waist, lifting her easily, she yelped and then turned in his arms ready to fight, before realizing who it was and relaxing. Booth held her close as he carried her back to where he knew his partner would be beside herself.

"It's ok Molly, it was just pretend, there was man inside the big monkey."

Her eyes were wide in horror.

"Did... did he get eated?"

Booth chuckled.

"No Princess, it was a monkey costume, he was wearing it, like your clothes."

The look on her face was priceless, it was Brennan's 'why-the-hell-would-you-do-that face' and it looked just as adorable on the three year old's face as it did on the thirty four year old.

They made it back to where Bones and Parker were standing close together waiting. Parker was already crying, Booth suspected from false guilt and Bone's eyes were so full of tears he was surprised she saw them coming.

"Oh my God, Molly, Baby."

Booth handed her over and smiled as Brennan hugged her daughter so tight the little girl squirmed. Booth ushered the three of them over to a vacant bench seat where Parker instantly stood up on it, so he could check for himself that Molly was ok.

Brennan looked up to her best friend and smiled, her tears running down her cheeks in relief.

"Thank you."

Booth nodded and reached out wiping the salt water from her face.

"Don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry."

She sniffled and looked down at Parker, who was now sitting on the bench looking guilty. Brennan handed Molly back to Booth and sat down next to the young Booth; she put her arm around him and pulled him to her chest.

"I'm real sorry Bones, honestly I tried really hard not to let go, but..."

"Shhh, it's not your fault Parker, she was scared, she probably would have pulled from me or even your Dad, adrenalin took over and she got strength she doesn't normally have."

Parker looked up into the blue eyes of the woman who had taught him so much.

"But she could of got lost or..."

"Shhh, it didn't happen ok, we have her back and she safe, she didn't get lost or anything else."

"But..."

"No buts Parker, look she's fine."

Booth sat on the other side of his Son with Molly on his lap the little girl looked confused at Parker's tears.

"Mommy why does Parka cry, did he get a sore?"

Brennan smiled.

"Parkers upset Baby, because he got scared when you ran off, he got worried something bad would happen to you."

The little girl tilted her head trying to understand.

"Parka I sorry."

Parker looked over to her and smiled. He was glad she was safe, but he had failed as a big brother and felt terrible.

"It's ok Molly."

The tears still leaked from his eyes and Molly leaned forward touching one droplet, as it made the journey from his eye lid to his chin. Bones raised her eyes to Booth and gave him a look that asked for a few minutes alone with his son.

"We'll go grab some drinks."

Brennan smiled and nodded as Booth and Molly walked away.

"I know what you're thinking Parker."

He looked up at her curiously.

"You're worried that your father and I are disappointed in you."

She watched his eyes fill quicker and knew she had guessed correctly.

"But you're wrong, if you didn't care about Molly, you wouldn't be crying right now and I know you held on as tight as you could, do you know how I know?"

He shook his head and sniffled.

"When your father and Molly return have a look at her hand, she has scratch marks from your nails, where you tried to hold her."

Parker sniffled again.

"Molly is a lucky girl to have you as a big brother and your father and I are extremely proud of you Parks."

Parker's face broke into a small smile, as Bones pulled him back into a hug. Booth returned, he placed Molly on the bench next to Parker and handed them each a bottle of strawberry milk and a straw each.

Brennan handed Parker a Kleenex from her bag and kissed his forehead.

"You did everything you could and it's not your fault ok."

Parker glanced at his Dad to see if he felt the same way.

"Bone's is right Pal; if you held her any tighter you may have hurt her."

Parker nodded and swallowed thickly, he hated crying, it didn't happen much anymore and he was a little embarrassed it happened today, especially in front of Bones.

"Thanks Bones."

Brennan stood up and was instantly pulled against Booth's chest as he whispered in her ear.

"And now that you've successfully calmed down two children Mom, how are you?"

She gave a shaky smile and put her head back, to her partner's shoulder.

"I'll be fine; I just never experienced such a quick onset of panic before."

Booth chuckled as he rubbed her back.

"Welcome to parenthood Bones, where fear and fun collide."

She smiled and pulled back as he handed her a bottle.

"I got you an iced tea."

"Thanks Booth."

* * *

**Another one down.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- (Yawns) not mine.**

**A/N- So... did ya miss me? Thanks for all the reviews.****  
**

* * *

They had been together since ten AM, when the little makeshift family walked through the doors of Papa Joes.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?"

Booth stepped forward.

"Yes, under Booth."

The hostess smiled and beckoned them into the restaurant itself. The young girl looked to the little girl at her brother's side and smiled.

"Would you like a table next to the playground window?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, that'd be great."

They were escorted over to a table where some other families were seated, one table with two extremely ill behaved young children were screaming and hitting each other, while their parents battled them to quieten down. Another table had two more kids, one arguing with her parents, while the older child was swearing into his cell phone. Brennan eyed them and looked to Molly who with the yelling was asking Parker to pick her up. Booth smiled watching as Parker once again failed to deny Molly what she wanted. The three year old had followed him around all day, copying his mannerisms and doing everything he did. Parker had taken it all in his stride and just smiled or hugged her when he caught her at it.

"Booth, are you sure it's a good idea to sit here? I don't want Molly picking up any bad habits."

"Yeah it'll be fine, once we order; she will probably go outside and play on the equipment."

Brennan nodded as they took their seats. The waitress smiled.

"Can I get you some drinks to start with?"

Booth looked to Parker.

"Coke please."

Booth voiced an order for himself and Bones and then looked to Brennan for Molly's choice. Bones was currently leaning across the table in a quiet debate with the three year old, who was getting upset.

"No Sweetheart you can't have what Parkers having, that's a big person drink... I know you want to have the same but..."

Parker interrupted.

"Hey Molly."

She looked up at him from her position next to him.

"How about, we both get orange juices, you and me Molly, we'll get the same."

She smiled brightly as her Mom spoke.

"Parker you don't have..."

He smiled.

"It's ok Bones, I don't mind, I probably shouldn't have coke anyway, it'll fill me up before dinner."

Booth and Brennan smiled as Parker told the waitress to scrub the coke and add two OJ's instead. Booth was so impressed with his Son's maturity over the last two days; he had decided that when he took him back to his Mom's on Monday after school, he would discuss them getting him the new gaming system he'd been wanting.

"Mommy..."

Brennan raised a brow at her daughter and smiled as the little girl wriggled on her seat.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I... I gotta do a wee."

Parker jumped out from his booth and pulled Molly out, launching her into Bone's waiting arms. Brennan took off quickly with the little girl held close. Parker slid back into his seat and looked at his Dad with a smile.

"Bones seems really happy today Dad, don't ya reckon?"

Booth had noticed his partner's relaxed state, as the day progressed.

"Actually Dad, I don't remember the last time I've seen you or Bones, smile so much before today, it's just like the way it used to be."

Parker looked down at his menu, leaving his Dad to contemplate his observation.

Molly and Brennan returned a short time later, the little girl, crawling under the table and appearing on the other side of Parker, against the window with a 'Rarrr' the eleven year old pretended to be scared and sat back on the booth with a surprised face, increasing Molly's giggles dramatically. He helped her up beside him, and shared the menu with her as if she could read it with him.

"What do you want to eat Molly?"

The little girl shrugged, looking up expectantly at Parker, to make the decision for her.

"You know what I think we should get?"

His voice sounded excited and Brennan watched on as Molly's eyes widened. And she shook her head.

"I reckon, we should get the... worms."

Parker flared his eyes playfully as Molly's little face screwed up in disgust, Booth chuckled.

"Yuk."

Parker smiled and tilted his head at her pinched features.

"Have you ever tried worms?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Well then how do you know they're yuk?"

Booth and Brennan sat watching the two have a very serious discussion as far as the three year old was concerned, Parker hiding his amusement very well.

"They is worms Parka, you can't like em, they're all wriggly."

Parker bent down and got closer to her, suddenly he began tickling her under her chin and around her shoulders, making her squirm.

"But I like you and you're all wriggly."

She giggled manically and squirmed from his grasp.

"Mommy save me."

Brennan leaned across the table and whispered loudly to her.

"Tickle him back Molly."

Molly's face was bright with excitement as she reached out and attempted to tickle Parker's stomach. Booth grinned seeing his son, whom he knew was not particularly ticklish, squirm in mock reaction.

"Ok, ok..."

He held his hands up in front of his body, in a true surrender fashion and smiled.

"You win Molly, I can't beat you."

The little girl beamed proudly, making all at the table smile with her.

The waitress returned and smiled at the four happy faces.

"Would you like to order now, or do you need a little more time?"

Booth looked around and saw three sets of eyes scanning the menus again.

"Could we have a couple more minutes, thanks?"

The girl nodded and walked away cheerfully.

"Ok, so Bones?"

She looked up at him.

"Mmm, I'm not sure, you were correct their selection is quite extensive."

Booth grinned, he hated going out to find places, really only had salads for her to choose from.

"I think I would like the egg plant parmesan, with the salad."

Booth nodded, committing her choice to memory.

"Parks?"

"Usual."

Booth nodded and looked to Molly.

"Princess, what do you feel like eating?"

She looked to Booth and replied without hesitation.

"Usual."

Brennan smiled, knowing she had no idea what she was asking for just merely duplicating Parker's response. She looked to Booth and mimed 'small', knowing that the Booth boys ate like they were filling bottomless pits. Booth nodded and gestured to the playground with his eyes to Parker, who nodded.

"Hey Molly, wanna go out there and play?"

She looked out the window beside her, where Parker was pointing and nodded then looked to Bones.

"Can I Mommy, please."

"You may, but you listen to everything Parker tells you and be careful."

The little girl nodded and slid out behind Parker, she stepped to Brennan and waved her closer, planting a kiss on her cheek, before taking Parker's hand and following him out.

* * *

"You're really good with her Bones, she's responding so much better than she might if someone else had taken her."

Brennan shivered; she didn't even want to think about what could have happened if she hadn't taken Molly home.

"She's an amazing little girl Booth; I knew kids were resilient but... I don't know, she's so easy going, it's like she knows things could be worse and doesn't want to risk anything."

Booth sighed.

"Well perhaps on some level she does, I mean I'm sure she can remember what's happened or the fear associated with what's happened, besides she bound to learn how to be strong, I mean look at her role model now, a leading forensic anthropologist, a bestselling author, partner to the FBI, and the list goes on..."

Bones blushed and ducked her head.

"I mean, she's bound to bounce back."

Booth smiled affectionately at her and was about to reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but he diverted his hand to rest on the back of booth behind her.

"Thanks Booth."

She wouldn't admit it, but his confidence in her abilities as a role model and a Mom did wonders for her self-doubt.

"And thank you for keeping this quiet and being so supportive, I know you're having your own problems at the moment, and it means a lot to me that I still have you as my friend."

Booth bumped his shoulder with hers.

"No problems Bones."

He was ashamed to admit it, but until she mentioned 'his problems', he hadn't thought of Hannah since she left the house this morning. Things were changing, he was aware of that, his feelings for Hannah had been put into perspective over the last few weeks and he wasn't so sure they were worth fighting for. His feelings for his best friend however, they had resurfaced with vengeance and he wasn't entirely convinced that was a bad thing.

* * *

"Ok up the steps Molly and down the slide."

"You gotta come too Parka."

Parker looked at the young playground attendant sitting in the corner reading a magazine.

"I can't Molly, I'm too big, come on I'll meet down the bottom of the slide."

She hesitated, but began climbing the steps slowly, her eyes never leaving his position at the side. At the top of the slide, she looked down to where he was standing, waiting for her.

"Come on Molly, I'll catch you, I promise."

Molly sat at the top and held the sides of the plastic slide.

"Parka, I wanna get down, I don't like it."

Parker saw her face starting to crumble.

"Ok, just stand up and come back down the steps."

She looked around and shook her head.

"I can't Parka... Par...ka."

Tears filled her eyes, as she watched him at the bottom.

"Ok, ok it's alright, I'll come get you, just stay there."

He walked around to the steps and began to climb them.

"Umm hey kid, you can't go up there, you're too big..."

Parker continued up and bent to crawl through the tunnel.

"Hey kid..."

Parker turned with a scowl.

"My baby sisters up there and she's too scared to come down by herself, are you gunna go up and get her, coz your bigger than me."

The kid looked horrified; the thought of having to do something other than sit on his backside was too much.

"Just go back to your book; I'll be down in a second."

He turned and climbed through the second tunnel, appearing almost directly behind Molly who was sniffling and wiping her eyes furiously.

"Parka... Parka."

Her voice was quiet and fearful, as she called out to him over and over.

"Hey, Molly."

She turned instantly and crawled into his arms, crying softly.

"Please don't cry."

She snuggled into his arms.

"I fought you go-ed away."

Parker hugged her tighter.

"No, I'll never be far Molly."

She hiccoughed and looked up with watery eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise Molly."

He kissed her head and listened to her muffled declaration.

"I love you Parka."

"I love you too."

She smiled as he rubbed her back and shushed her quietly.

"Come on, let's go down together and go inside, I bet our food will be there soon."

He settled her on his lap at the top the slide and down they went, a small yelp emitted from the three year old as they pushed off. At the bottom of the slide, Parker pulled Molly into his arms and carried her inside, her head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

Brennan could see Molly had been crying when she sat down and looked to Parker for an explanation.

"She got to the top of slide, but got scared by herself, but I'm too big for the play equipment, don't worry, the man tried to stop me going up, but I went anyway."

Brennan smiled at his don't care attitude.

"Did you get into trouble?"

Parker shrugged.

"It's what big brothers do Bones."

Booth chuckled.

"What get into trouble?"

Parker grinned.

"No, protect their sister no matter what."

* * *

Their food arrived and not a second to soon, a day at the zoo, certainly made for a healthy appetite, Parker leaned downed and whispered into Molly's ear as she slurped up her pasta.

"Do you like the worms Molly?"

She looked up and furrowed her brow, looking back to her plate and then back to her big brother again.

"Dat's p'skeddy Parka, not worms."

He smiled at her and turned back to his plate with a chuckle. Brennan watched the two happily out of the corner of her eye; Molly leaned over to Parker and whispered to him.

"You got p'skeddy too Parka."

He forked the long spaghetti up and dangled the strands in front of her.

"Nup, they're worms."

She giggled as he jiggled them closer and closer to her face.

"Alright you two, come on eat up."

Both kids looked to Booth and smiled as they dug back into their meals. Brennan smiled at his gentle reprimand and continued watching the two making funny faces at each other.

"Excuse me?"

All four at the table looked up to a woman standing before them, she was thin, with dirty blonde hair, she looked tired and just generally worn out.

"Yes, may we help you?"

Brennan inquired after swallowing her mouthful.

"I... I just want to say... I'm from that table over there, the one with the screaming kids..."

The woman was wringing her hands together, in a clearly frustrated manner.

"I just wanted to applaud your two children, I've been watching them and they are so well behaved and... how do you do it, how do you make them get along and be quiet and... and..."

Booth looked to Bones, sensing she was getting uncomfortable, he steered the conversation.

"Umm, look I'm not sure what to tell you; perhaps it's just their personalities..."

Booth flashed Brennan a 'don't-say-it-Bones-just-shhh' look, which she understood and looked back to her plate. Bones wanted to tell the woman that chances were her kids were acting out, due to a lack of mental and physical stimulation in their environment, but headed Booth's request and kept her thought silent.

"You must be so proud of them?"

Booth nodded.

"We are, thank you."

The woman walked away, bidding them a good night, with her head hanging low. The kids began to eat again and Bones looked to Booth with a small smirk on her face.

"What Bones?"

She grinned.

"You know, trying to make her feel better was very... sweet, but you do know why her children are ill behaved right, it has everything to do with..."

"Bones..."

He cut her off, smiling at her raised brow, he pointed to her plate with his fork.

"How's your food?"

She frowned at his interruption.

"It's lovely wha..."

She shook her head, trying to clear her confusion caused by his off the topic question.

"As I was saying..."

Booth forked a piece of eggplant off her plate and slid it into her open mouth.

"Good, eat it."

She smiled at his boldness, and chewed the bite he dropped between her lips, listening to the kids across from them laughing. Booth smiled at the look of affection that washed over her and winked, before going back to his own meal.

Desert was ordered and eaten, although mid way through, Brennan noticed Molly falling asleep, her head slowly dropping to the table. She reached across and moved the ice cream bowl away from her and spoke quietly.

"Parker could you just hold her head up for a second."

Parker made a move to do as requested, but Booth stopped him.

"It's ok Pal, I got her."

Booth stood up and reached across the table, he grabbed Molly under the arms and lifted her with ease over and into his arms. Sitting back down, he cradled her across his lap and smiled as Brennan covered her with a jacket. Molly woke slightly with the movement, but was quickly calmed seeing Booth looking down at her. Booth held her closer when he felt her snuggle in against his chest and he realized he never wanted tonight to end.

Brennan watched her best friend with her daughter, he was easily as protective of her, as he was of his own child and that knowledge gave her a warm feeling in her stomach. Booth was a gentle man, the way he cradled the three year old and held her tightly for her own sense of security made her smile, but she knew, even after only a short period of time, if anyone tried to hurt that child in his arms, there would be hell to pay.

Molly mumbled in her sleep, as her little hands fisted Booth's shirt and then released as she relaxed again and drifted further into slumber.

* * *

**Ok, so the time has come, for you to review again, they are just so addictive, for me I mean. Please, please, please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- You know the deal, not mine, own nothing, make even less.**

**A/N- You guys are awesome and so here's your reward.**

* * *

Booth carried a sleeping Molly up to Brennan's apartment. The Anthropologist was currently on the phone to her editor, discussing a book signing coming up in a month. She put the key in the lock and twisted, pushing the door open and allowing Booth and Parker to enter, she followed them in and closed the door quietly.

"It's just not possible at the moment Erica..."

Booth stood in the doorway of Molly's bedroom and held up the little girls pyjamas, silently asking, if she would like for him to help Molly change. Bones looked desperate to get off the phone and mimed the words 'yes, thank you' Booth smiled and disappeared into the room.

Gently laying Molly on the bed, he removed her little sandals and undid the buttons holding her overall straps in place, before waking her gently.

"Princess, wake up a little bit."

Her eyes opened slowly, she had literally worn herself out today, with all the excitement of the past week it was bound to catch up with her.

"Hey, Sweetheart, we gunna put your jammies on?"

She stood up with his help, her little hands holding his shoulders as he squatted in front of her. Booth stripped her down to her underwear as quickly as possible, unprepared for seeing the scars he'd forgotten would be there. He held her up as she wobbled and moved back to the bed, pulling her into his lap and whispering to her once again sleeping form.

"Nobody's ever going to hurt you again Princess."

Brennan stood to the side of the opened doorway, watching and listening unnoticed, as Booth made his vow to the sleeping child in his arms. She watched him dress her, ever so gently and slide her between the covers of her bed, he kissed her cheeks, brushing her fringe back off her forehead and told her he loved her, he picked up her dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper, before flicking on her night light and making his way to the door. Brennan bolted down the hall and into the lounge room; she jumped onto the couch next to Parker pulling him against her.

"Shhh, I've been spying on your Dad, pretend I've been here the whole time."

Parker chuckled at her inability to lie and rested against her, whispering back.

"You're not supposed to tell me you've been spying Bones."

She kissed his cheek and smiled, deciding it would look best if they were in a conversation when Booth returned.

"What was that game thing you were talking about, last week at the diner?"

Parker frowned, unsure what she was talking about.

"You said there was game you were saving to buy with your pocket money, what was it?"

Realization dawned on him.

"Oh, it's called Little Big Planet two; it's a Play Station game Bones..."

He tilted his head.

"Why are you gunna get it for Molly?"

She smiled.

"No, I'm going to get it for you."

His eyes went wide.

"Huh, wha... why?"

"Because you deserve it and I feel like spoiling you a little and I've never needed a reason to buy you things before, why do I need one now?"

"Coz Bones, you have your own kid now."

Brennan turned a little toward the eleven year old she was so fond of.

"Parker just because I have Molly now, I don't want anything to change between us ok, I don't want you to feel unwanted around here, you're still welcome anytime, I don't want you to ever think I'm too busy for you ok."

Parker hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Bones."

Booth strolled down the hall hearing the hushed conversation between two of his now three, most cherished people in this world, he smiled as he watched them hug and hold each other. After giving them a few more minutes on their own, Booth walked into the lounge room, he walked around the couch, lifted his son's legs and sat down, dropping Parker's legs back onto his thighs. Brennan smiled.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yep, out like a light."

Bones nodded.

"Thanks for changing her, Erica was trying to persuade me to do another book signing, but I'll have Molly and I can't expect her to sit still for the entire three hour signing and I know she won't be ready for a sitter."

Booth smiled.

"When's the signing?"

"In four weeks, it's a two day deal in Los Angeles."

Parker was resting with his head against Bone's lap and opened his eyes when he felt his Dad pinch the bottom of his foot. Booth asked Parker silently by flaring his eyes, if he wanted to go to Los Angeles, Parker smiled and raised his brows in his own silent response 'hell yeah'.

"Well, if you're not loathe to mine and Parker's company, we can come with you, I mean we can watch Molly while you do your thing?"

Bones smiled.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, we're offering, we'll be your built in baby sitters."

She tilted her head in thought.

"Are you sure, I mean there would be plenty of room and you wouldn't have to pay for anything..."

Booth frowned.

"How do you figure that Bones?"

"Well the publishing company that Erica is with, has contracts all over the country with different hotels that ensures the use of the penthouse suite and because my novels are so lucrative for the publishing house, I get all expenses paid for up to five people on any given trip."

Booth was awed and Parker really only needed to hear the words penthouse and all expenses paid for him to become a ball of excitement. He tilted his head back and looked up into Bone's eyes.

"So does that mean we can come?"

She caressed his face tenderly and smiled at his deep chocolate eyes.

"Yes, I would be glad for you both to join me; do you think Hannah will also be coming?"

Parker lost his smile instantly and looked up with sad eyes to his father. Booth wasn't a fool, he saw the look of dread in his Son's eyes, the relationship between Hannah and Parker had really not progressed any further since their initial meeting. Hannah tried too hard in the beginning and now she didn't try at all and Parker really had no intention of ever letting Hannah in, any further than he had. Booth knew Hannah wouldn't want to come, even if things were better between them, she usually stayed away on weekends he had Parker, there's no way she would deal with a three year old too and Bones was not her favorite person right now either.

"Ah probably not Bones, but I guess I'll ask her in the morning."

Brennan noted the sudden tired tone to her partner's voice, she hoped it would just be Booth and Parker coming, she didn't know how she would go, having to share a living space with Hannah when things have been so tense between them. However it was the right thing to do, it would be rude if she hadn't extended the invitation.

"Ok if you're sure."

The boys nodded happily.

"Well, I guess I'll call Erica on Monday then and confirm."

Parker grinned up at both adults like an idiot, he hoped Hannah wouldn't come and the four of them would get a chance to be a family for the weekend. Parker recalled some his most favorite weekends were the one's shared with his dad and Bones and he knew, adding Molly to it would be great. Being a big brother was fantastic, he loved the way Molly copied his every move and tried to be like him. Bones had told him a story once about her own brother, how she had idolized him and wanted to be around him all the time, how in her eyes he could do nothing wrong until the day he walked out and left her to go into the foster system. Parker had already vowed to himself that he would never let Molly down, the way Russ had Bones. Parker wanted Molly to always look up to him, he would never disappoint her.

"This'll be awesome."

* * *

Sunday- Molly's introduction party

It was just after five PM when the familiar sound of Parker's knock beat against the wooden door.

"It's open Parker, come in."

The eleven year old twisted the front door handle to Bone's apartment and walked in.

"We're in the kitchen."

Parker frowned.

"Bones, how did you know...?"

"PARKA!"

The squeal of excitement burst from the three year olds lips, as she wiggled with her arms out, when Parker entered the kitchen. He smiled seeing his 'sister' reaching out to him, he pulled her off the bench she was sat on and hugged her tight.

Brennan grinned at her daughter's reaction to seeing Parker again. She looked up seeing Booth and Hannah come into view; she smiled politely and wiped her hands on the dish towel.

"Hey Bones, God it smells good in here."

The air was filled with the scents of home cooked food, and the table was full of trays of finger food and party favorites. She silently thanked him for coming early like she had asked and watched him kiss the top of Molly's head.

"Hey Princess."

Hannah frowned, watching her boyfriend greet a little girl with obvious familiarity.

"Umm, Hannah? Would you like a drink, I can make tea or coffee, there's iced tea, juice, bottled water..."

"No, I'm fine thank you."

Brennan nodded, she could see Hannah was curious about the little girl Parker was currently twirling around, but wanted to make introductions once everyone got there.

"So Bones, what can I do to help?"

He clapped his hands together, ready for instruction.

"Well, it was my intention for you to relax, but I do need to get Molly and myself changed, so if you could possibly watch the bread rolls in the oven and make sure they don't burn, I would be grateful."

He nodded and smiled.

"Help yourself to drinks or food, you know where everything is."

Hannah felt her cheeks flush with the comment of her boyfriend's intimate knowledge of his partner's home.

"Come on Molly, we need to get dressed for the party."

Parker placed the three year old on the floor and smiled as she skipped over to Bones. It was only then Molly noticed the blonde lady in the room, she scrunched her brows together and raised her arms to her Mom, wanting to be picked up and held in the presence of the strange person in her home.

When Brennan and Molly were out of sight, Hannah turned to Booth with a raised brow.

"Whose little girl is that, she looks a lot like Temperance."

Booth smiled.

"Bones has something to tell everyone when they get here; I can't ruin the surprise for her."

Hannah wasn't impressed with the answer, especially considering he and Parker already seemed so very well acquainted with the 'surprise'. The oven 'dinged' and Booth turned to pick up the oven mitt and remove the tray of golden brown rolls. He awed over the smell of the bread and placed it on the cooling rack. He remembered a time, when Bones had told him she wasn't very confident in the kitchen, she had been going to get lessons from Carly but... that didn't happen, she had headed Carly's advice though to go with what feels right and in true Temperance Brennan style, his partner's abilities in the kitchen had flourished and she was now very competent.

"God the woman can cook."

He thought he'd whispered his words, but Hannah had heard them loud and clear and it only served to make her more doubtful of their own struggling relationship. Parker came into the kitchen and sniffed the air with delight.

"Mmm it smells really good in here."

Parker perused the table with wide hungry eyes.

"Oh Dad look, she made those cheesy things like before, remember... when we got snowed in."

Booth came over and checked out the table, he turned back to Hannah.

"You've gotta try one of these things, seriously."

Hannah didn't look impressed, but opened her mouth to Booth's waiting offering. She bit into the pastry and had to admit it, was amazing; the flavor burst on her tongue and made her taste buds water in anticipation for more. Booth waited for her reaction and smiled when it was clear she was obviously enjoying it.

Brennan and Molly came back into the kitchen with matching smiles, although Molly's dropped when she saw the blonde woman again. Bones looked to what they were gathered around and smiled with a slight head shake. She carried her daughter over to the microwave and opened it, producing a large plastic container marked 'Booth and Parker'. She handed it to Booth with a smile and watched as he opened it.

"Oh yes, Bones you're the best."

Parker looked into the container and smiled.

"Sweet. Can we eat em now?"

Brennan laughed and shrugged her shoulders watching each Booth take a pastry and bite into it. Bones kissed Molly's cheek and handed her a carrot stick, which happened to be one of her favorite things to eat, she took it happily, crunching down with enthusiasm. A moment later there was a knock at the door.

"Can I get it Bones?"

Brennan smiled at the eager eleven year old.

"You may, but let me check the peep hole first."

As she moved to follow him out, Booth placed a hand on her forearm.

"I'll go; you stay in here with Molly till they're all in."

She nodded and smiled, watching him walk out. Brennan placed Molly on the bench behind her and tapped her nose playfully.

"Are you ready to meet some nice people?"

Molly stared at her a moment, before leaning forward and burying her head in Brennan's chest shyly. They heard the commotion at the front door, namely Angela's excited voice.

"Hey studly... studly's."

She corrected, seeing Parker too.

"Hey Ange, come on in."

Booth's voice was confident and warm; to the group at the door it was almost as if he were inviting them into his own home.

"Hey, how's it going Hodgins? Camille?"

"Seeley."

"Where's Sweets?"

"Here, here, I'm here, I ah, just had to tie my shoelace."

Booth gave him a 'yeah-I-don't-really-care' look and ushered them all into the living room with a smile.

"So where's Bren?"

Booth gestured to the kitchen.

"She's just finishing up, she'll be out in a minute, can I get anyone a drink?"

Angela smiled playfully.

"Did you move in here and not tell us?"

The question was rhetorical and he merely smiled.

Hannah strolled out and smiled at the group she knew as the squints. She looked around, a pregnant Angela was sitting in an overstuffed arm chair, Hodgins sat dutifully on the arm rest, one arm around her shoulders, Dr. Sweets had taken claim of a bean bag, Cam was seated on the end of a three seater couch, placing an order for a coffee and Parker... Parker had disappeared again. She turned back to the kitchen and rolled her eyes, of course he'd be in there with the amazing Temperance Brennan, she watched as the boy kissed Brennan's cheek and hugged her tightly, she had never gotten more than hand shake from the boy.

Booth walked up to her and forced a smile.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks."

Booth nodded taking note of her tight reply.

"Why don't you go sit with Cam, we'll be out in a minute."

She narrowed her eyes at the 'we' comment and walked off.

Booth walked into the kitchen, Molly was on the bench her little legs wrapped around Brennan's waist and Parker stood beside Bones with his arm around her waist, while one of hers held him close. They were chatting quietly amongst themselves and trying to get Molly excited about meeting everyone. Booth walked quietly up behind Brennan, his finger to his lips in a 'Shhh' gesture, Molly was first to see him and smiled widely watching him get closer, he raised his arms up and crept closer still, he winked at Molly and suddenly leaned in to Bone's ear whispering 'boo' and clasping her shoulders firmly. Brennan yelped and turned, slapping her partner on the chest playfully, Parker and Molly laughing at them heartily.

A shout out was called from the living area.

"Is everything ok in there?"

Two voices yelled back.

"Yes, be out in a minute."

Booth snapped into action giving her a playfully squeeze at her neck.

"Ok, I need a ginger tea for Ange, a coffee for Cam and Hodgins is fine without. I'll have water..."

He looked to Bones and tilted his head.

"You'll have water..."

He raised his brows in question, to which she nodded with a smile.

"Parker will have juice, which means Molly will have juice and ironically enough, Sweets will have juice too."

Brennan giggled at the light mocking of Sweets. Parker helped get the waters and juice ready along with the cup for Angela's tea and Cam's coffee.

"Better make it three coffee cups Bud; I'll make Hannah a coffee."

Parker pulled out another mug and placed it on the bench, next to the kettle.

It was a few minutes later, when Booth walked out into the lounge room with a tray and Parker tagging along behind him. Booth handed out the drinks and smiled giving Hannah the coffee she didn't order, before sitting next to her on the end of the couch. Parker sat on the arm of the free chair, knowing Bones would sit there when she came out.

"So man..."

Hodgins spoke up.

"What's goin on, what's with all the secrecy?"

Booth smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough."

As if on cue, Brennan stood in view holding Molly and cleared her throat to gain the room's attention. All heads turned, except Molly's, whose was buried in Brennan's neck, effectively hiding her face.

"Umm everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to Molly. Molly is my daughter."

The room gasped. Booth noted that she had left off the word foster, feeling it unnecessary to make that distinction. He remembered her telling him how unwelcome it always made her feel; when she was introduced as a foster daughter to friends of the families she got placed with.

"Molly, can you say hello to my friends?"

She shook her head not removing it from its hidden position. Parker smiled and stood up.

"Hey Molly!"

The girl spun around to the sound of Parker's voice and smiled upon seeing him waving at her. Angela stood up with her hands over her mouth.

"Sweetie I... how?"

Angela was confused, she had known Bren for more than six years and had never seen her pregnant and yet here was this little girl, who was the spitting image of her mother.

"I'm filing for adoption and..."

"So she's not biologically yours?"

Brennan frowned.

"Ange..."

Brennan smiled.

"I've never been pregnant, you should know that."

"But Sweetie..."

She stepped closer, eyeing the little girl who was watching her closely now.

"She looks just like you, I mean... Are you related?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I met Molly at the shelter that Tabitha Moore was from."

Hodgins cut in.

"Ange is right Dr. B, I mean I don't claim to know a heap about genetics, but wow, she could be yours."

The room nodded in agreement. Molly, who was now watching them all looking at her, frowned and then shied back into her original position, hugging Brennan close. Temperance could feel her daughter's pulse racing against her own chest and swayed with her gently.

"When did you pick her up Sweetie?"

"She's been with me for a week, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but, I just wanted us to settle and get her comfortable with me."

Angela nodded, smiling as the little girl looked out from beneath Brennan's hair.

"She's so adorable. I'm so happy for you Sweetie."

Brennan smiled, she was glad her friend wasn't upset she had kept a secret. The others had moved closer as well, wanting to welcome this new addition to their tribe.

"Dr. Brennan when do the adoption papers come through?"

Brennan looked to Cam and smiled.

"They went in on Thursday, so probably a few weeks yet."

Cam nodded.

"Is she going to be joining us at the Lab, Coz you know, when I'm not pulling flesh I'll be happy to watch her."

Booth chuckled seeing Cam and Angela coo over Molly.

"Well I was going to talk to the Jeffersonian day care and have her enrolled there, but only drop her off when I need to be in the field, but I guess I'll have to wait for her to become a little fonder of people first."

* * *

**Another one down, please review. Ok so you all want Hannah gone right?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- Not mine, don't get a brass razoo for this little tale.**

* * *

They had made their way back to their seats about half an hour ago, Brennan taking up the spot in the arm chair, across from Booth. Molly had squirmed to get down instantly and went straight to Parker, who was waiting for her on the floor to the right of Bones and the left of his Dad.

Bones turned her body slightly, to check on her daughter and Parker, who was currently entertaining her. Molly squealing with laughter was a sound Brennan was fast coming to adore. Booth also turned his body to face the kids, consequently turning away from Hannah who was beside him. Booth watched as Parker tickled Molly, he was extremely gentle with her, even as she jumped all over him, trying to escape his active fingers. Molly's head was rested in his lap as he stared down into her eyes with a bright smile.

Angela who had also been watching the kids, while Hodgins had an in depth conversation about Cam wanting to get the lab pest controlled, had turned her attention to Booth and Brennan. Something was different about them; they seemed as if they were back to their old ways, only with something stronger. She glanced at Hannah, who looked irritated and bored; she wondered if Hannah had noticed a difference between the 'partners'.

Ange turned her attention to her best friend, it was obvious she was very happy, she seemed very calm and natural in her motherly role and it suited her beautifully. Temperance Brennan was glowing, her eyes were bright and she wore a smile, unlike any Angela had seen on the anthropologist before, finally she looked as if she was happy exactly where she was.

Parker's chuckle filled the room followed by Molly's again, gaining the room's attention once more.

Parker and Molly got along fantastically; anyone looking in would never guess the two had only known each other for three days. Brennan mused that Parker really was everything a big brother should be; he was extremely protective of her and was only too happy to spend time with her. It was easy to see Molly loved being with Parker also; she was constantly hanging off him and always seeking to touch him in some way.

The little girl squealed again, her delighted giggles reverberating off the walls and making the other occupants smile.

Booth sneaked a glance at his best friend, while she watched her daughter and his son. Bone's smile was bright and happy, she had commented to him, how fulfilled Molly made her feel and she looked it.

Hannah patted Booth's knee, snapping him back to reality, he turned with a raised brow, a little perturbed at being pulled from his quiet contemplation. She smiled a sweet smile and held her cup up to him.

"I'm just going to put this in the sink."

He nodded wondering why on earth, she felt the need to tell him such trivial things. His attention was quickly drawn back to the floor, where Parker was helping Molly do a safe forward roll.

Angela's voice spoke up.

"So Bren, now that you have Molly, are you still going to that partner's conference on the weekend?"

The FBI had made arrangements without consulting either of them. The conference was for them to talk about their partnership and how effective communication, can help strengthen the ability to solve crimes.

Booth was anti going, Parker's birthday was next weekend and he didn't want to miss his Son's party, and Brennan had stated that it was a waste of time to talk at people about their partnership, because different personalities dictated whether the partnerships would be effective, not their ability to communicate.

Booth looked to Bones who was scowling at the mention of the conference, he smiled.

"Actually, I pulled some strings, Cullen wasn't impressed but... the conference is coming to us the following week instead"

He shrugged and felt his stomach flip at the smile he was being given by his partner. Her expression screamed 'thank you' and he was glad he was in Cullen's bad books now; it was definitely worth it, when she gave him that reaction. Sweets voice piped up.

"Wait so you're the reason, I got summoned to write up thirty personnel profiles and have to talk about the benefits of safe stress release in the work place and it's relation to sexual harassment."

The room laughed.

"Wow, sucks to be you huh Sweets?"

Sweets looked to Hodgins.

"Thanks."

Lance looked back to Booth and Brennan with pleading eyes.

"Seriously guys, I had plans with Daisy on that Sunday, we were gunna..."

"Ahhh..."

Booth groaned.

"Sweets, there's kids present."

Sweets blushed and went back to his juice.

Brennan excused herself from the lounge room and walked down the hall. Molly watched her go and quickly looked back, to where she had last seen Booth sitting, making sure he was still there. Booth winked at her, chuckling as she gave him a big cheesy grin.

"Rarrr!"

Parker's arms wrapped around her from behind, tickling her sides and sending her running around in a circle. The little girl was completely oblivious to Hannah, who was walking back in and slammed into her legs. She was unhurt, but when the journalist raised her arms in shock, it was enough to send the three year old into tears. Molly turned as Parker hurried toward her, but the little girl looked to Booth, who was already up and making his way over. She held her arms out to him, tears trekking down her pale cheeks from her baby blues.

"Daddy..."

Booth was surprised by the title, but loved the sound of it nonetheless. He scooped her up into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. In the background he could hear Angela and Cam cooing, over Molly calling him daddy.

"Shhh, it's ok Princess, you're alright."

Hannah stood mouth agape.

"Daddy? Since whe..."

Bones came flying down the hall in a panic at her daughter's cries. Booth looked over seeing his best friend's eyes wide with worry.

"It's ok Bones, she just got a fright."

The girl's sobs continued and the room was starting to wonder, if maybe she was hurt. Booth swayed side to side and rubbed her back softly, noting his best friend was getting increasingly upset by Molly's uncharacteristic sobbing, he pulled her in against his side and kissed her temple, before ushering them into the kitchen. The room sat stunned at the affectionate display, but none more so than Hannah.

Booth came out of the kitchen a moment later and grabbed a box of Kleenex off the side table.

"Seeley, why did she call you Daddy?"

Booth frowned.

"I don't know Hannah; she's a little girl in an emotional state?"

"I don't want her calling you Daddy."

The room tried to busy themselves with an alternate conversation, but they were all listening intently, it was like driving past a car wreck, you just had to take a peek.

"You don't wan... well I'm not going to tell her to stop, so you should probably get used to it."

Booth shrugged.

"You're not her father, you already have one kid."

Booth's gaze narrowed as he tried to get his mind around being told what to do.

"Molly is not my biological child Hannah, but that doesn't mean I can't be a father to her."

Hannah's fists balled slightly at her side.

"Let Temperance find her own boyfriend to be a father to the kid, you're MY boyfriend, I'm already second to your Son and partner, I don't need to get behind a child that isn't even yours, and how does Parker feel about sharing you, have you even asked him..."

Parker peeked over the top of the couch like a Meer Kat on a prairie.

"I'm ok with sharing."

He smiled evilly at Hannah, before dropping back to the couch cushion and smiling at the room.

"Look Hannah, I have to get back in..."

Hannah pointed a finger at him in a way the reminded him of his father.

"If you walk back in there, we're done."

Booth shook his head and scoffed.

"Sorry Hannah."

Before turning on his heel and walking back into the kitchen.

Hannah stood dumbstruck, but knew it was time for her to leave, she said her goodbyes to those in the room and left. Parker stood up with nervous smile.

"Does that mean she's leaving for good?"

He looked to the squints hopefully, Angela giggled.

"Yeah Baby Booth, she's done."

Hodgins muttered quietly.

"Finally... it only took months."

Parker looked to the kitchen where his family was and pointed.

"I'm gunna..."

They all nodded, waving him away.

Parker walked into the main kitchen area where his Dad had Molly seated on the bench, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She was still crying, although softer now and Parker could tell she was calming down. Bones stood close by; she was biting her lip and watching Molly tremble. Parker walked up to them slowly.

"Is she ok?"

Brennan held her arm out for Parker to step up close to them and he did. Booth was talking quietly to Molly.

"Did you hurt your head Princess?"

She shook her head as she sniffled.

"Why are you crying Sweetheart?"

She hiccoughed and gave a shudder; Booth brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Did you get a fright; you thought you were going to get in trouble?"

She shrugged and looked up with sad questioning eyes. Parker looked up hearing a sniffle come from Bones, he saw the tears running down her cheeks and spoke quietly.

"Oh Dad, now they're both crying."

Booth's head snapped up to look at his best friend; he sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her to his side. Molly looked up to her and raised her brows.

"Don't cry Mommy."

Booth brought Temperance's head to his shoulder, as Parker jumped up onto the bench beside Molly and in front of Brennan. Booth kissed both his girls on the forehead and looked to his Son, who was watching Bones with worried eyes. Molly's voice sounded again.

"Daddy, why is Mommy crying, did she get scared-ed too?"

Brennan looked to Booth hearing the Daddy comment and smiled wryly. Booth smirked back at her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Yeah Princess, Mommy got scared because you were upset."

Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Cam had quietly made their way to the kitchen threshold and froze. There was the little family they had all been praying for. Booth held Brennan to his side and Molly to his chest, while one of Brennan's arms was around Booth the other was around Parker, holding him to her chest. Angela found her inner voice screaming 'take a picture, take a picture' she pulled out her phone and began snapping the first pictures for this little fairy tale.

* * *

When the four returned to the living room, the squints and Sweets had gained Cam's daughter Michelle and they were happily talking amongst themselves. Molly was now in her Mom's arms, she was tired, but trying desperately to keep her eyes open. Brennan sat back in the arm chair and reclined her daughter across her lap. Booth sat back on the couch with Parker next to him, he greeted Michelle asking her how college was, she came home every second weekend, but Booth rarely saw her. Looking around he frowned.

"Where's Hannah?"

It was Parker who answered in his blunt Brennan like manner.

"I think she dumped you Dad, she said it was time for her to leave and then she did."

Booth sat silent for a moment and then looked to Bones, who was quietly gauging his reaction to the news, he was single again. She smiled seeing him not all that worried and looked back down to her daughter, who was sleeping. Parker got up and walked over to Bones, he whispered in her ear and stepped back to her see her smile.

"Yes, go eat, you don't have to ask, help yourself to anything you want..."

She looked to her other guests and smiled.

"All of you go and eat."

She playfully shooed them out to the dining room, where she could hear muttered sounds of approval for the food she had cooked. Booth returned to the lounge room with a plate of food and handed it down to her.

"Here, you need to eat too, what do you want to drink?"

She smiled and gazed up at him.

"Water, thank you Booth."

He grinned at her charmingly, before turning to go back to the kitchen.

"Booth?"

He spun back to face her with a tilted head.

"I'm sorry about Hannah."

"I... I'm ok with it Bones."

She could see it in his eyes, he really was fine with it, she guessed all the fighting and arguing they had done, allowed him closure before the break up occurred.

The group returned with loaded plates and napkins, Parker was being a dutiful guest come host, taking a drink order just as his father had earlier. Booth watched his son hand out bottles of water and balance, a glass of juice for himself on the tray, everyone thanked him and the eleven year old beamed, with the praise from both his father and Bones.

They all ate, Angela and Cam asking for the recipes of the food they were eating. Booth watched Bones; she was so content as she sat with her quasi family, enjoying the company of those around her. Molly was sound asleep with the warmth of her Mom lulling her into a calm and relaxed state.

"Do you want me to put her to bed Bones?"

Brennan looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, I was just thinking if she stays in this position much longer, she's going to get very uncomfortable."

Booth stood; he bent and lifted the child from her lap and into his arms.

"Back in a minute."

She nodded, watching him go. Angela grinned like a maniac; this night was definitely going to be up for discussion at work next week.

"You know it's quite interesting to see Agent Booth in this dominant family role, at work I've only been able to observe you both as partners, you're equals, but it would seem Dr. Brennan that here in a family setting you, despite your rigorous beliefs on equality, you also adhere to the social construct of having a male as the alpha..."

Brennan frowned at Sweets; she was bored with his speech and rolled her eyes impatiently.

"I mean possibly without realizing it, you have stepped down from your usual alpha female position and allowed Agent Booth, his instinctual need to protect the family pack, it's quite remarkable to witness."

Parker leaned into Bones as he sat on the arm of her chair. The eleven year old squinted.

"What's he talking about Bones?"

Sweets was about to explain in layman's terms.

"Well you see Parker..."

"That's enough Sweets; you're not filling my kid's head with that psycho mumbo jumbo."

Booth sat back on the couch and nodded to Bones, letting her silently know that Molly was asleep and there was nothing for her to worry about. Parker leaned into Bones again whispering into her ear. She smiled and nodded.

"Go get it and I'll start it for you, it's in my room, you remember where right?"

Parker nodded and ran off down the hall. Booth frowned.

"What's going on?"

"He's going to play on my laptop."

Booth cringed, thinking off all the important work his partner kept on her computer.

"Is that such a good idea Bones, what if he mucks something up?"

Brennan smiled.

"I have backups of everything, he'll be fine."

Booth didn't look convinced.

"What if he does something he shouldn't and deletes your files?"

Parker returned with the black laptop in his hands and handed it to Bones, who started up the machine and entered her password before handing it back to him.

"Do you want to use the internet?"

He smiled.

"Can I?"

"As long as you're responsible with it."

"I will be Bones, I won't make you sorry."

She smiled.

"You can go into my room and lay on the bed if you want."

Parker hurried off after kissing her cheek in thanks, she looked back to Booth and flared her eyes playfully.

"Luddite."

Booth chuckled and shook his head, her faith in his son astounded him, he was sure even his own mother didn't give him that much responsibility, which is probably why he was so much more eager to please Bones, he didn't want her to regret her choices.

Angela smiled at the two, who were caught in a gaze.

"So Bren... sweetie, how does it feel to be a Mom?"

Brennan smiled at her friend.

"It's inspiring Ange..."

The room waited for her to elaborate.

"Having Molly makes me want to be a better person, I never thought having someone rely on you so constantly could be so... rewarding, but I'm so grateful that she's in my life and I can't imagine going back to my solitary existence."

Everyone could see the truth in her eyes, the mask she always wore was down and Temperance Brennan the woman had been unveiled for all to see. Angela rubbed her belly affectionately.

"Oh I can't wait, till this little one arrives."

* * *

The squints had left taking containers of food with them at Brennan's insistence. Molly was still in bed and Parker was lying on the couch, while Booth and Brennan sat in the dining room with coffee.

"So do you think Hannah will go back to Iraq?"

Booth took a sip of his coffee and swallowed.

"Yeah probably, I mean she has no ties here, it's not as if she made friends with anyone outside of the lab, besides, she never made it a secret that she wasn't entirely happy being in DC, she missed the adrenalin of being in a war zone."

Bones nodded.

"Will you miss her?"

Booth could spot the insecurity in her eyes a mile off and set about to reassure her.

"Sure, I guess, but not nearly as much as I would miss you if you left."

She blushed and ducked her head.

"I would also miss you if you left Booth."

Booth clapped his hands together.

"Great it's settled then, no more trips away from one another."

He wasn't expecting her to nod, but was extremely happy when she did. They sat quietly staring into one another's eyes, the world fading away like it so often use to, gentle smiles on both faces as they realized things were changing again. An ear piercing scream broke their connection, followed by a woeful.

"Mommy, Mommy."

Brennan bolted from the table, Booth and Parker hot on her heels. Entering the little girl's bedroom to the left of the hall, Booth and Parker stopped at the threshold, watching as Brennan sat on the edge of the bed. Molly was kicking and struggling against invisible attackers, her cries desperate.

"Mommy... No."

"Molly Baby... wake up Baby, wake up."

She caressed her daughter's sweaty brow and pulled the covers back revealing the soaked body beneath.

Another scream left the three year old, as she scratched at her own face. Booth stepped forward to stand behind his partner.

"Molly... Molly open your eyes."

Booth stood eyes wide, he'd never seen a nightmare like it, it was heart crushing. Molly's face was red and tear stained, her hair was plastered to the side of her face, her nightgown was pushed up around her torso, heavy and clinging in its wet state, beads of sweat stuck to Molly's legs and arms, while she thrashed against her Mom who held her hands back to prevent further injury.

Parker stood in the doorway, seeing his sister like this was upsetting.

"Wake her up, why isn't she waking up... wake her."

Parker hurried forward with the intention of shaking her awake, Booth caught his Son round his waist, pulling him close.

"She has to wake when she's ready Parks, if you shake her awake; she'll be terrified when she see's you standing over her like that."

Parker's eyes were shinning with tears.

"She's terrified now Dad."

Booth hugged his son tightly.

"I know Buddy, why don't you go sit in the living roo..."

"No, I want to stay."

"Daddy... I want my Daddy."

Booth spun at the title, unsure if she was truly calling to him or not.

"No... No... Letmego..."

Booth walked back to Bones, standing behind her as she sat on the bed, he wanted to support her somehow, but was at a loss for how to show it. Opting to simply rest his hands on her shoulders, he knew he'd done the right thing, when he felt her relax under his touch.

"Ow-ie, ow-ie, ow-ie... NO... Mommy, Daddy save me."

"Oh Molly, please Baby, wake up."

Molly's eyes snapped open, sobs instantly filling the room as she launched herself into her Mom's lap.

"Mommy."

"Oh Baby I'm here, it's alright now, Shhh."

Brennan rocked the little girl in her arms, as Molly held her tightly nuzzling into her chest. Bones rested her head back against Booth's abdomen, looking up at with grateful eyes; she mimed the word 'thank you'. Booth bent placing a soft kiss on Brennan's forehead as he gently caressed her jaw line and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Molly looked up seeing Booth.

"Daddy."

Booth smiled down into two sets of blue eyes, he quickly glanced to his Son, who was smiling before looking back to the three year old and answering.

"Yeah Princess, I'm here."

It dawned on Molly that if her Daddy was here then Parka might be as well, she strained her neck from her reclined position to search for him, a smile appearing, when her eyes fell on his.

"Parka."

He stepped forward and waved to her timidly, seeing her nightmare as he did, he wondered if she would remember it.

* * *

Brennan gave Molly a quick wash down and changed her into some clean pyjamas before moving to change her bed sheets. She smiled upon entry to the room, seeing Booth slide the last pillow into a clean slip and drop it back to the bed. Molly ran over to him, literally jumping up into his waiting arms.

"Daddy!"

"Whoa Princess, hey."

He caught her with total ease and smiled at the blue eyes staring into his.

"Feel better Sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Ah huh, Mommy got me new jama's."

He chuckled.

"I can see that... and look; they've got clowns all over them."

He looked up at Bones giving her a cocked eyebrow, to which she simply smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, at least I was thinking of you."

"Oh, I'm flattered."

He grinned back at her playfulness and shook his head.

They got the little girl back to sleep with minimal effort and then walked out into the living room.

"Thank you for changing her bed, you didn't have to that."

He smiled.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to... are her dreams always so..."

"Scary?"

Brennan filled in for him.

"Yeah, I mean jeez."

"She doesn't seem to remember them after a few minutes, but they're not as bad as they were, she wakes up easier now and calms down quicker so, I guess that's a good thing."

Booth nodded.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled as his hand caressed her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine really."

Booth searched her eyes and saw nothing but truth, he nodded.

"Well I guess we should get a move on, it's getting late and Parker has school tomorrow."

She nodded, and smiled at the eleven year old currently snoring on her couch.

Booth promised to meet her and Molly for lunch tomorrow and walked a sleepy Parker out the door after they said their goodbyes.

* * *

**Please review.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- Seriously I yawn every time I see this word now. **

**A/N- To give you all some perspective, a week has gone by since the squints met Molly, well almost a week.**

* * *

Monday flew by, introducing Molly to the same people she had met the previous night, didn't go much better the second time round, but by Friday, Angela was starting to make progress with the little girl though and Brennan allowed her friend the space to connect with her daughter. Angela had bought some art supplies for Molly and was teaching her how to make butterfly prints, by folding paper in half. Molly giggled as a tube of paint exploded in Angela's hands, making a big orange mess on the plastic sheet they'd laid down covering Brennan's office carpet.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?"

Molly nodded looking over to her mom who was trying not to laugh at Angela's misfortune.

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

Booth appeared at the office door a little after four, he had heard Molly's giggles as he entered the lab and went straight to the source. Molly jumped up with wide eyes and an excited smile.

"Daddy"

She squealed, running toward him. Brennan cringed at the thought of Molly's purple painted hands and Booth's gray Armani suit coming in contact with each other, she stood in a hurry.

"MOLLY NO!"

Booth saw the purple hands coming toward him and bent to grab a wrist in each hand, he spun her around, her back pressed to his legs holding her hands out in front of her torso and bent kissing her cheek loudly.

"Mmwah...Hey you."

Brennan watched on and smiled as Booth scooped her up in one arm, keeping her arms away from his body.

"You nearly got me."

Booth smiled at Bones who was once again sitting at her desk, she returned the grin shyly.

"Look Daddy, I is painting."

Booth chuckled.

"I can see that Princess."

Booth looked to Angela who was on the floor smiling.

"Heya Ange, how's it goin?"

She grinned.

"Actually I could use a hand getting up, Studly."

Booth walked over and placed Molly back on the floor.

"Stay there for a second Bub."

Molly stood watching as Booth helped the painting lady up and onto the couch. She had a big tummy and looked like she might fall over.

"You right there Ange?"

She smiled.

"Thanks Booth, the floor is just a lot further away than it used to be."

Booth chuckled and turned back to Molly who was waiting very patiently. He flared his eyes at her playfully and watched her smile increase, as he got closer to her.

"And you, you little monster, come ere, show me these hands."

She held them up for him to see as he squatted down in front of her.

"Does your Mommy know your skin is turning purple?"

The room was filled with giggles.

"Dat's paint Daddy, see."

She raised her hands quickly and flattened her little palms against his cheeks, transferring purple paint to the FBI agent. Molly squealed with laughter at the look of mock horror on his face. Brennan dropped her head to her desk, trying desperately to hide her amusement.

"Purple is a good color for you Studly."

Angela smiled as the agent rolled his eyes in good humor.

"Alright that's it, let's go Miss."

"Where is we going Daddy?"

"We are going to get washed up and then we are going to take Mommy to dinner."

He looked back at Bones, as she playfully saluted and began packing away her things. Booth held his hand out to Molly, momentarily forgetting about her current state, until he felt the slimy palm against his dry one; he looked down as Molly looked up smiling.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself."

She nodded. Booth chuckled at her cute smile and big innocent eyes.

"Good."

Brennan watched him lead her out of the office and smiled.

"Oh Sweetie, they're so cute..."

Temperance looked over to the couch waiting for her friend to finish.

"He's so good with her, how long ago did they meet?"

"Booth met Molly on the Tuesday after we closed the Tabitha Moore case, and then once I picked her up he saw her again on the Sunday, she was speaking to him within half an hour, he really has been amazing with her."

Angela stared after them.

"I think he's gained a daughter, I fear for any boy who tries to date her as she gets older."

Brennan smiled, she had already had that thought and between Parker and his father, the boy wouldn't stand a chance.

Brennan had just finished cleaning up the mess that Angela and Molly had made on her floor, when Booth and Molly strolled back in her office. Molly was smiling sweetly and swaying as she held the corners of her new dress.

"Mol... Booth you brought her a dress."

He smiled.

"Yep and..."

He pulled a dress bag from behind his back and held it out to her.

"Here's yours, so get dressed, we have reservations at six."

Brennan blushed walking closer to him. Molly's dress was a pale pink and to the knee, it had an organza overlay with a silver flower pattern and a pink satin ribbon around the waist, her shoes were pale pink ballet flats and Brennan thought she looked adorable.

"Look at you Baby."

Molly grinned, she loved to dress up.

"Daddy got me a dress Mommy, does you like it?"

Brennan smiled; she was used to her daughter calling Booth Daddy now and was actually glad, she had taken to him as her father figure.

"I do Angel, it's beautiful, did you say thank you?"

Both Booth and Molly nodded.

"Ah huh and look Mommy new shoes too, they look like ballerina shoes."

Brennan giggled as Molly attempted a pirouette without letting go of Booth's hand.

"Wow, aren't you a lucky girl."

Brennan looked up to her best friend with a shy smile.

"What's all this about Booth?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"You'll see, go get changed, Molly and I will wait here for you."

Temperance Brennan was never one to be told what to do, but there was something in her best friend's tone that told her, if she didn't comply, she would miss something momentous, so, she nodded and walked off toward the ladies rest room.

Angela, who had been quiet up until now, stood and eyed the agent suspiciously.

"So, what are you up to Studly?"

He simply smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough Ange."

The artist smiled before turning on her heel and leaving the office, but not before throwing one last comment over her shoulder.

"It's about time Booth."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"What's about time?"

Booth looked up seeing Bones before him in the dark silver dress he'd picked out earlier for her. It had knotted shoulder straps and a form fit bodice that flowed from her hips down to her knees; she wore matching silver shoes and clutch.

"Wow..."

She smiled shyly.

"You look fantastic Bones."

"Thank you, the dress is quite beautiful Booth, but you shouldn't have spent so much on me."

Booth leaned in and dropped a light kiss to her cheek.

"You're worth, every penny Temperance."

Her eyes widened at the use of her first name and she gave him a nervous smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

She looked around her office and nodded.

"Just let me grab my work bag and switch off my computer."

He nodded, looking down at Molly with a smile, she raised her arms and he lifted her without hesitation, the little girl snuggling into his neck instantly.

"Ok, ready."

Booth switched off the light and the three of them left. Angela watched from the galley, she smiled watching as Booth stepped up beside his partner and took her hand, the Anthropologist looked up and instead pulling away or running like would have been expected, she simply laced her fingers between the agent's larger ones and leaned into his torso.

* * *

Booth drove to a little restaurant down town that Brennan had never noticed before, it looked very busy inside. Molly gasped happily at all the fairy lights outside the building leading up the front door, there were people standing in small groups on the manicured lawn, they were laughing and in good spirits. Brennan could see the candlelight from inside as she peered through the windows.

"Booth... is it ok that we..."

She flashed her eyes to the back seat where Molly was looking out the window; some restaurants didn't like children permitted and therefore didn't cater for them.

"Yep, I checked ahead when I booked, besides, we know she's not going to be running amuck."

Bone's nodded her head in agreement. They got out of the car and once again Booth carried Molly up the lit path, his other hand held securely in its rightful place at the small of Brennan's back. They walked into the restaurant, the bell over the door announcing their arrival.

"Good evening Sir, Madame, have you got a reservation?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, Booth for six PM, we're a little early."

The girl ran her finger over the reservation list and smiled.

"That's fine Sir, we have your table all ready for you, this way."

She gestured for them to follow her through the room to their waiting table. Brennan smiled seeing a familiar figure sitting at a table by a garden window.

"Parker."

He grinned and got up to hug her.

"Parka!"

The little girl cried out. Temperance looked to Booth and furrowed her brow.

"Booth what's going on? This feels... different."

He brushed a few stray strands of hair back from her face and smiled.

"Let's sit."

They took places around the table, the waitress bringing Molly a booster seat, so she could reach the table top a little easier.

"Will you be ordering any wine tonight?"

Booth held his hand, silently telling the girl he would be passing, but looked to Bones with a raised brow.

"Umm could I just a have glass of your house red please."

The girl smiled and looked to the kids.

"And any sodas or juices for the kids?"

Parker smiled and spoke clearly.

"Two orange juices please."

Booth nodded at his son for the use of his manners and turned back to the waitress to give his accent for the drink choices.

"And I'll just grab a root beer thanks."

"Ok so, one root beer, two OJ's and a glass of house red?"

Three heads nodded in affirmation as the list was read back to them.

"Ok, won't be long."

She trotted off, leaving them three menus and a list of specials.

"Mommy is dat lady coming back?"

Brennan smiled as Molly leaned toward her and whispered very loudly.

"She'll be back soon Baby, why."

"I didn't get a book."

Molly looked indignantly at the other menus held in everyone's hands.

"Is I not special nuff Mommy?"

Brennan stood instantly, kneeling down in front of her daughter and caressing her face. It always hurt a little when Molly doubted her own self worth, Brennan had been through that as a teenager and she had desperately wanted someone, anyone to tell her she was special and important, but it never happened. She saw having Molly as a chance to make right what was done to her and she vowed never to allow the little girl to grow up thinking she was anything but special.

"Oh Baby, of course you're special..."

"Then why Mommy?"

Brennan brushed back the hair on her daughter's forehead. Parker cut in.

"Molly you're super special..."

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Then why didn't..."

"Molly you're so special that you get someone to read to you."

She gave an inquiring expression.

"Who?"

Parker grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Me silly."

Her face brightened as the drinks arrived at their table.

"Shall I give you some more time to decide or are you ready to order now?"

"Few more minutes please."

Booth answered instantly, knowing they hadn't even contemplated their meals. Bones took her place again, seeing her daughter was happy and began reading through the list.

They ordered and Parker offered to take Molly into the garden, where some other small children were playing. Once alone Brennan turned to Booth again.

"So are you going to tell me why so much secrecy?"

Booth lowered his head to gather his thoughts. Taking her hand, he smiled as she stayed relaxed under his touch.

"There's something I want to ask you tonight."

Brennan frowned.

"Ask me what?"

Booth watched her for any sign of fear or panic; nothing.

"We've had a tough last few months and if it was anyone else, I don't think they would have made it through, but we're us and I think we're stronger because of all the hurdles..."

She nodded silently, watching his eyes intently.

"I know I've hurt you and I know I've said and done things to make you believe I'd moved on, but truth is, I was a fool Temperance, I was a fool to think I could give my heart to someone else, when it wasn't mine to give..."

The confusion in her face made him qualify.

"Metaphorically..."

Understanding dawned.

"Look, I fell in love with you a long time ago now, you know that...and despite everything, I'm still, very much in love with you, I'm not asking you to change, I fell in love with who you are, not someone you think you have to be, I just want you..."

Tears filled her blue eyes as she continued to listen to his words.

"I know I'm flawed Bones and you could have any man you want, but if you'll agree, I would really like to give us a shot, you just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it, you tell me what you need and I'll do everything I can, to provide it."

Temperance wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched the man in front of her. He hadn't let go of her hand throughout his speech and was clinging tightly to it, almost as if he believed, if he was to let go she would disappear. Her mind was blank, she didn't know how to respond, she was for once in her life unable to form an actual sentence, so she did the only thing she could, she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his.

Booth was a little stunned when he felt her lips brush against his, they were soft and sweet, he could taste the wine she'd been drinking and something else he knew was distinctly Temperance, his lips answered hers in an instant, a gentle kiss, befitting of a tender moment between best friends who were finally crossing a line.

He was first to pull back, just enough to look into her eyes, she smiled fondly resting their foreheads together.

"So... is that a yes?"

Her smile broadened until she was giving him that 'just-for-Seeley-Booth- grin' that made his stomach flip.

"Yes."

He kissed her briefly before pulling her back against his chest as they watched Parker and Molly run around outside.

* * *

Parker had tried to encourage Molly to interact with the other younger children, but she had flat out refused, telling him, she wanted to play with him. She gave him a little grin and he knew he'd lost.

* * *

Brennan had been quiet for some time, her fingers idly playing with his as they drew circles, on her satin covered stomach.

"Hey, what are thinking?"

She looked up to him, her eyes adoring his face and drinking him in.

"Nothing."

He chuckled.

"Temperance Brennan thinking about nothing; highly unlikely."

She smiled, picking up his hand as it rest against her abdomen.

"I was thinking this it... I have everything I've always wanted, I feel... I feel complete Booth, for the first time since I was fifteen, I feel whole."

Booth rested his chin on top of her shoulder, his cheek against hers.

"That's a good thing Bones."

She smiled.

"I spent fifteen years doing everything in my power, to avoid being in this exact situation Booth. My entire adult life I've run from everything and everyone that threatened to tie me down, I was so scared of being abandoned, I literally left the country to escape forming attachments to people."

Booth nodded and dropped a feather light kiss to her neck

"Only now to find out that the same thing that made me run, is the one thing that I've always wanted."

Booth looked at her curiously.

"And what's that Bones?"

She lifted his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"A home, a family, a place to belong Booth."

Booth nodded and pulled back into him a little more.

"And do you think you've found that now?"

Temperance turned in her partner's arms and smiled. She searched his eyes and saw the love staring back at her.

"Yes."

Booth stared into her blue pools and nodded very slightly, almost as if he was afraid to make too much movement.

"Me too."

They kissed each other softly and broke apart sensing that they were being watched. Looking up, both adults smiled seeing Parker with wide happy eyes, one hand around his sister's shoulders the other fist pumping the air.

The kids approached and Parker helped Molly back into her seat, but before Parker sat himself down, he wrapped his arms around Brennan's neck and hugged her tight. She smiled as he whispered in her ear.

"This is just what I've always wanted Bones, you and Dad together, I love you."

She felt the tears run down her cheeks and whispered back.

"Me too Parks, and you know the best bit?"

He stepped back slightly and shook his head.

"I get you too."

Parker smiled brightly as he hugged her again, receiving a kiss on his cheek and a whispered.

"I love you too Parker."

The food arrived and as the family ate, Temperance Brennan contemplated how a three year old had been the catalyst, to filling a fifteen year old void and completing her aching heart; metaphorically of course.

**Ok so that's the end of another one. I was going to leave it there but the muse monkey attacked me in one of the very few occasions I was actually sleeping and told me to get typing again so... more to come, if you guys want more that is.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Not mine but oh how I want them.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine but oh how I want them.**

**A/N- I just have to say, I'm really stunned by the amount of response to this fic, Thank you.**

* * *

"Hi Dad it's me."

Booth smiled, he loved hearing his Son's voice.

"Hey Pal, you looking forward to your party tomorrow?"

"Yep, you're still coming right Dad?"

Parker was cautious about getting his hopes up too high, his Dad had a very important job and putting the bad people in jail sometimes got in the way, either that or his parents would have an argument and his Dad would be banned from coming to the house.

This year though, his Mom and Dad seemed to get along really well, they even acted like they were friends.

"Yeah Buddy; I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And you told Bones right?"

"Yeah Pal; I'll pick her and Molly up in the morning on the way to your Moms."

Parker sighed, he meant to ask Bones if she and Molly could come to his party at dinner on Friday night, but it totally slipped his mind.

"Are you sure you want a three year old running around Pal?"

"Dad! Molly didn't get to choose her age and she's my sister, I want her to come."

There was no way Booth could be prouder of his son.

"Alright Buddy so long as you're sure."

"I am Dad, anyway Mom's screaming at me to get to bed and just wanted to check that you guys were still coming."

"We'll be there Pal, now get to bed before you get grounded."

Parker chuckled and said goodnight, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"DADDY!"

The squeals echoed through the closed heavy apartment door, making Booth smile.

"Molly! Molly come back here for a second, Mol..."

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"Come ere you little monster."

There was a happy squeal and then the front door opened. Two happy faces greeted a curious one, although one happy face seemed a little more amused than the other excited one. Brennan stood holding Molly with one arm around her waist; Molly was wearing a bath robe with dripping hair.

Booth raised his brows; he leaned in to drop a kiss to Bone's lips and one to Molly's cheek.

"Did I interrupt something?"

His voice was amused and served to make his girlfriend smile.

"Are you giving your Mom grief?"

He gazed at the three year old and spoke as he tickled her belly making her giggle and reach for him. Brennan pushed her daughter into Booth's arms, taking note of how eager he was to hold her.

"You're early."

Booth shrugged.

"I know, but I was ready and bored at home by myself so..."

She nodded and tip toed up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're here."

Booth grinned happily, she was always making him feel wanted and needed; he loved it.

"Me too Bones."

Brennan shut the door, as Booth moved into the house with Molly.

"Bones..."

He turned back to his girlfriend.

"She still has soap in her hair."

Brennan smirked and walked up to them casually.

"That's because she jumped out of the tub in the middle of her bath and ran to the door sopping wet and covered in soap."

She pressed Molly's nose playfully.

"Look, I have a river in the hall way."

Booth chuckled and kissed Molly's forehead.

"Glad you're so amused Booth"

Brennan looked to Molly who was content in Booth's arms, as he jostled her around playfully.

"Do you want me to finish bathing her, and you can go get ready?"

Brennan raised her brows.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?"

Booth grinned looking her up and down.

"Well we can't have you going out like that..."

She looked down at her attire and smirked.

"I mean I love your pink puppy pj's, but..."

She cut him off by pushing his shoulder and smiling.

"Be quiet, go bath our daught..."

She blushed, dropping her head to hide the crimson flush. Booth took a step closer, tilting her face back up to meet his gaze. Booth smiled at her wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, it just sort of slip..."

Booth leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"Don't be sorry, it sounds great."

Temperance searched his eyes for any sign of mocking; instead she found passion, desire and hope. She gave a gentle nod and smiled as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Booth took Molly back into the bathroom and re filled the bath, after emptying half the cooled water.

"Alright Princess, let's get all that soap out of your hair."

He placed her on the floor and helped her untie the robe she was wearing, before holding her hand, as she climbed into the tub again.

"Ok Baby, back you go."

The little girl laid back against her Daddy's arm, as he held her head above water level and rinsed the remaining shampoo from her hair, he smiled as she squeezed her eyes shut tight and kept one hand fisted in his shirt, as he leaned over her and the other hand gripped his arm under her neck.

She was tense and he wanted her to relax, bath time should be fun not feared. He finished washing her hair and then spoke to her quietly.

"Molly, open your eyes Princess."

She snapped her eyes open and instantly struggled to get up.

"Whoa, whoa hang on, hang on shhh."

She froze looking up wide eyed.

"Lay back, I got you, you're safe, shhh."

He eased her back and watched her squeeze her eyes shut again. Booth used his free hand to brush over her cheek.

"Open your eyes Princess look at me."

She opened them again looking up.

"Can you let go Molly, can you hold my hand, I won't let anything happen to you."

She hesitated and then released the hand holding his arm under her head; she snapped her hand into his.

"Good girl and the other one Baby."

Molly's face grimaced and she shook her head in the negative.

"Yeah you can, Daddy's got you, I won't let go, can you show me how to lay in the water."

She slowly released his shirt and dropped her hand to the same position as her other one.

"Good girl wow, look at you."

Booth acted really excited, knowing she would feed off his reaction, she smiled brightly.

"You're very lucky to be able to do that, Daddy doesn't fit in the bath anymore."

She giggled and began splashing the water with her feet.

"Oh look, you're making it rain."

He pointed to the droplets of water, dropping back into the tub and smiled at her happy expression.

"Daddy up."

He pulled her gently into a sitting position and grabbed a wash cloth and liquid soap from the tub edge.

"Ok time to get you all clean, ready?"

She held her arms out and nodded while Booth began lathering her up.

* * *

Brennan stood at the door and laughed, there was her daughter still in the tub, Booth was resting his forehead against the porcelain rim as Molly washed his hair. She shook her head and walked in.

"What are you two doing?"

Her tone was gentle and affectionate and she was met with two smiling faces.

"Look Mommy, I washing Daddy's hair."

Brennan chuckled.

"I can see that, I think there's more water on Daddy than there is in the tub."

Bones leaned down, raising her daughter out of the water and placing her on the mat beside the tub; she wrapped the child in a large fluffy towel and kissed her nose.

"Stay there a second Sweetheart."

She looked back to Booth and shook her head amused; Booth kneeled on the floor grinning up at her.

"And you..."

She placed a folded towel on the edge of the tub and sat on it, before directing his head back to its original position, where she began scooping water into her hand and rinsing his hair out. Booth smiled as her fingers caressed his scalp, her heat radiating off her body and filling him with sense of calm.

She placed a towel over his wet head and rubbed playfully, before standing and scooping Molly up.

"You should probably put your clothes in the dryer, there's a robe on the back of the door you can use."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yes Mom."

Temperance flared her eyes and blushed with a smile.

"Come on Baby girl, let's get you dressed."

* * *

They had been at Rebecca's for half an hour, three adults in the kitchen at the table and Parker and Molly in the lounge watching Disney cartoons.

"So... "

Rebecca smiled at the two across from her.

"You two finally got your act together?"

Brennan frowned.

"Umm I don't know what that means, there is no act."

Booth smiled and nodded at his ex.

"I meant you and Seeley are seeing each other romantically now."

Brennan felt Booth clasp her hand reassuringly.

"Is... is that a problem?"

Rebecca chuckled.

"Gosh... no Temperance, I think it's great, I mean it took you both long enough..."

Booth smirked, he'd had a conversation with Rebecca upon his return from Afghanistan, she didn't understand his involvement with Hannah, when it was obvious to all around that she was just something to numb the pain, because he couldn't have what he really wanted. Booth had defended his relationship with Hannah, saying he truly did love her and honestly, he thought he did, but his feelings for Hannah paled, against his feelings for Temperance Brennan and it was useless to fight it.

"But all's well that ends well, right?"

Brennan nodded, although Booth could see she didn't entirely understand.

"Thanks Bec."

Booth clapped his hands together.

"So when does the party start?"

Bec looked to the clock behind her on the wall.

"In about half an hour, so before that happens, I really want to meet this beautiful little girl that my son hasn't stopped talking about."

Brennan smiled brightly, as did Booth and they all stood up, walking into the lounge room. Parker smiled as Bones stood behind the kids on the couch.

"Molly, Sweetheart..."

"Buddy stop the movie for a sec."

Parker paused Pluto mid jump and looked back up to the adults. Brennan walked around in front of them and sat beside Molly.

"Look Baby someone wants to meet you, can you say hi to Parker's Mommy?"

The little girl raised her brows and looked around the room and then to Parker. Rebecca walked around and sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Hi Molly, I'm very happy to meet you?"

Molly leaned into her Mom shyly. Parker sat forward closer to his mother and turned to face his sister.

"Hey Molly look..."

Parker grabbed onto his Mom's necklace and held the pendant between his fingers.

"What's this Molly?"

Curiosity took over the little girl and she moved slowly, from her Mom's embrace toward Parker and his Mom. Rebecca stayed still with a warm smile on her face, as Parker showed Molly the wooden jewelery hanging around her neck.

"What is it Molly, do you know what animal it is?"

Molly took the piece in her fingers and smiled at Parker.

"It's rarf."

Everyone smiled.

"Yeah it's a giraffe."

"Do you like giraffes Molly?"

Rebecca spoke quietly, Molly hesitated before nodding.

"Giraffes are her favorite Mom."

Becca pulled the fashion piece from her neck slowly and held it out to Molly.

"Here you are Molly."

"Oh Rebecca you don't hav..."

Rebecca shook her head.

"It's ok Temperance; I'd like her to have it."

Bones looked to Booth; she was unsure what to say.

"Are you sure Becs?"

She smiled at her ex and nodded.

"Yep, besides it's done now and she loves it, I can't take it back."

Brennan looked to Molly.

"Baby, did you say thank you?"

Molly looked up shyly and gave a very small smile.

* * *

The kids were in the yard running around with squirt guns, all five boys and three girls, Molly sat in a corner of the patio watching them. Parker had tried to get her to come out and play and although he was out there, he was constantly watching her and beckoning her over.

Brennan, Booth and Rebecca, plus Drew who had come home sat at a table keeping an eye on things.

"She's awfully quiet isn't she?"

Brennan looked to Rebecca who was watching Molly, Bones glanced back to her daughter again, she didn't seem sad or scared, just content to watch.

"Perhaps I should have brought her coloring book along?"

"Oh Parker has few, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if she used them, he doesn't really use them anymore."

Rebecca got up and nipped inside a moment, before returning, she approached Molly slowly and kneeled down beside her.

"Hey Molly, your Mommy said you like to color, would you like to see Parker's books?"

She lay three books on the ground and a basket of crayons and pencils. Molly smiled and picked up a book instantly looking for an unmarked page. One of the young girls came up and dropped to her knees next to Molly.

"Can I color too?"

Molly looked her up and down, assessing her in a very Brennan like manner, which made Booth chuckle. Molly didn't say anything, just pushed a spare book over, letting the girl know she had made her decision. It wasn't long before the other two girls came over and joined in leaving, the boys to run around madly.

* * *

"No, don't get my sister, JACK!"

The boys ran toward the girls, intending on spraying them with the guns. Parker ran up the steps and jumped in front of Molly, protecting her from the water assault.

"Alright that's enough boys."

The girls squealed, before Booth's voiced rumbled, halting further attack and causing the boys to move away. Parker stepped away from Molly and instantly made to ensure she was ok, when satisfied he looked to Jack with a scowl.

"You idiot Jack, I told you not to do that."

Booth clapped his hands together.

"Ok how about we open presents?"

The kids shouted their excitement, as Molly scrambled to Brennan's arms.

They moved back inside, where a pile of gifts were waiting for Parker on the lounge room floor.

"Molly come help me, come over here."

The three year old looked up to her Mom from her position on her lap, it was easily seen that Molly was feeling overwhelmed, but at the same time, she wanted to be where Parker was. She slid off Brennan's lap and walked carefully around the circle of kids on the floor, and dropped into Parker's lap.

Drew had his video camera out and was filming the whole event, mainly at Rebecca's insistence, so they could send thank you's to family later and remember who gave what. Parker let Molly unwrap all the gifts with him, telling her where to pull the paper; her smile was bright, as her eyes bugged out of her head with each new gift.

Parker's Auntie had sent him a knitted stuffed dog, making the kids all laugh and start to tease. Parker glared at his Mom telling her he was not happy with her sister.

"Molly, want the doggie, do you want him?"

Molly nodded and took the puppy, Parker gave to her. She held it close and kissed Parker's cheek. Rebecca got up and walked out of the room into the kitchen, Parker had one last gift to go; it was a joint gift from Booth, Bones, Drew and herself. When she heard his squeal of excitement she knew he'd opened it.

"Oh my God, Yes! Oh wow, thanks."

He stood carefully with Molly, not really wanting to leave the Wii console or the game pack it came with. Parker crashed into Bones first and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Bones."

And then his Dad.

"Awesome Dad thanks."

Drew was next.

"Thanks heaps, Drew."

He looked around for his Mom, who suddenly appeared at the kitchen door with a huge cake in her hands.

"Happy birthday to you, Ha..."

The room started singing simultaneously, making Molly frown in unexperienced confusion. Rebecca placed the cake on the coffee table, as Parker kneeled in front of it, the adult's cameras going off like fireworks. Parker once again beckoned Molly over.

"Parker, this is your day, you don't have to..."

"It's ok Bones, I bet Molly's never blown out birthday candles before and I've done it heaps of times."

Brennan felt terrible that Parker was giving away his birthday to Molly, it was sweet in every way, but she didn't want Parker or anyone else to resent Molly in later days. Brennan looked to Booth pleading silently with him to do something.

"It's alright Bones, relax, it's not doing any harm and he's happy to do it."

Brennan settled back into Booth's side and watched, as Parker explained how to blow the candles out, she only hoped Parker would still feel the same tomorrow.

* * *

The kids spent the last few hours of the party taking turns, to play against the birthday boy, on the new gaming system. Molly had had enough of the screaming children and she took to Booth to entertain her. He was currently in the back yard, twirling her around as she giggled and squealed for more. Brennan stood at the glass sliding door with a smile, as she watched them play.

"He really loves her."

Temperance turned to face Rebecca with a smile. The blonde handed her a cup of coffee and glanced out the window, as Booth now chased Molly with his arms out wide and imitating a monster.

"Yeah, I know."

Rebecca tilted her head.

"I think she loves him too."

Brennan scoffed.

"She adores him, it took her all of half an hour, before she was chatting to him, and he's wonderful with her, so patient and giving, he's the best possible father for her."

Rebecca turned back to the kids on the floor and smiled at them.

"Parker is quite taken by her too; he hasn't stopped talking about his new little sister."

Brennan looked to Parker and smiled.

"You're not upset are you?"

Bec frowned, unsure what there was to be upset about.

"About what Temperance?"

"Well Parker has always had his father to himself and I was afraid he would resent Molly, especially when she started calling Booth Daddy, I don't want you to be under the impression that I'm trying to replace Parker, in his father's life."

Rebecca scoffed.

"Oh Temperance, the thought didn't even cross my mind, Booth is a very emotional man and I'm positive, he has more than enough love in his heart for two children."

Brennan smiled, she knew it was true, she didn't know anyone with a heart as big as Booths; metaphorically of course.

Turning back to the yard, Booth was now laying on the grass on his back with Molly, her little head rested upon his bicep as she lay beside him. Booth was looking up to the sky and pointing, Molly was giggling and shaking her head, Brennan knew he was pointing to imaginary animals in the sky, her Dad had done the same thing with her, when she was a child.

There was a knock at the door and Rebecca walked off, leaving Brennan watching the two outside.

* * *

The children had all been picked up by five PM and Parker was currently sitting with Molly and showing her how to play one of his new games. The adult's were all helping to clean up the mess of dropped food, and wrapping paper. Rebecca cut some cake for Temperance and Molly and then a second chunk for Booth to take home; she wrapped the pieces in aluminium foil and set them aside.

When the house had been put back in its original state, Rebecca offered tea and coffee. Brennan accepted the invitation and offered to help, but Booth insisted he'd help. Rebecca was not an idiot, she knew Seeley Booth and she knew his suddenly nervous behavior meant he had something to ask that he didn't think she'd like.

"So Seeley, what is it?"

He smiled, Booth was hoping that given the fact Rebecca had asked him to change his weekend with Parker next week, she would be a little more obliging about his up-coming request.

"Wow, you ah... you don't wanna beat around the bush a little."

She smiled, taking the mugs out of the cupboard.

"Out with it Seeley."

He sighed and turned so he was leaning against the bench.

"Ok, Bones has a book signing coming up on my next weekend with Parker, it's in Los Angeles and she's offered for Parker and I to go with her, I just wanted to make sure it was ok for me to take him away?"

Rebecca smiled, she realized she hadn't been fair to Seeley in the past, regarding his rights as a father to their son. She had truly put the fear of God into him, by threatening to take his child away and she had been trying to atone for their missed opportunities for months now, obviously she still had a ways to go, before he felt his freedom.

"That'll be fine Seeley, are you leaving on the Friday?"

"Yeah, Bones said about four PM, so we'll grab him from school on the way."

"He could take one day off Seeley, his grades are soaring, I'm sure he'll catch on to anything he might miss."

Booth's face broke into a smile.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?"

Rebecca turned to pour the boiled water into the mugs and chuckled.

"One day won't hurt."

Booth was ecstatic.

"Thanks Becca, he's gunna be so happy, it's the penthouse, can you believe that, the penthouse."

Rebecca laughed at his childlike excitement.

"Ok you big man, you. Grab your girlfriend's tea."

Booth chuckled and picked up the cup, following her out into the lounge room to join the others.

Booth expected to find Bones on the couch talking to Drew, but alas, she would never do as he expected, instead there was his culturally clueless girlfriend, sitting on the floor with Molly in her lap and Parker up against her side, as they battled it out, in a game of 'Super Mario'. He laughed as she got excited whenever she got more coins; he loved that she could be so adorably carefree.

By six they were ordering pizza and watching another Mickey and friends DVD, Molly was yawning almost continuously and had been given a quick bath and been changed into denim overalls and a tee as the evening weather cooled. The little girl was lying in Brennan's arms; her face nestled against her Mom's chest, as she wound down from another exciting day. By ten PM Parker was in bed, and Booth and Bones were saying goodnight to Drew and Rebecca, thanking them for a great day.

* * *

Booth walked out of Molly's room followed by Bones, who closed the door slightly. She slipped her hand into Booths and smiled as he tucked her into his side and under his arm.

"Do you want to stay tonight?"

Booth's eyes showed his surprise.

"Really?"

She grinned.

"Yeah it's late and I really... I don't want you to go."

Booth leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"I'd love to stay."

Brennan went around checking windows and made sure the door was locked. She set the percolator for six thirty and led Booth to her room for the night. Brennan always kept an overnight bag of Booth's clothes in her closet, for emergencies, just as he did for her. They always had since the Kenton case six years ago. She placed his bag on her bed and got him a towel from the hall closet.

"Trying to tell me I smell Bones?"

She smirked.

"Maybe, but I would never be so rude as to ju..."

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. He kissed her jaw and chuckled as she squirmed in his embrace.

By eleven PM they both crawled into Brennan's bed, Booth on the right and Bones on the left. They kissed each other sweetly, before Booth curled up behind her and they both fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

**There goes another chapter, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – Bluh, bluh, bluh, not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda, make no profit off them.**

**AN- Thank you to all those who review each chapter, you guys are awesome.**

* * *

The day was dragging; Booth and Brennan sat at the front of the conference room waiting. Bones looked to Booth with her brows raised.

"Honestly Booth, this is the Academy's brightest?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yep, they must be scrapping the bottom of the barrel, Bones."

She looked unimpressed as they all sat arguing over basic communication techniques.

"Booth, I have more important things to do and I really want to get back to Molly."

Booth nodded, he knew yesterday was hard for his partner, Molly had cried for hours when they came to pick her up. The little girl thought they had left her. According to the day care supervisor, she had been sitting by the window waiting and crying her eyes out for the entire three hours they were gone. Today Brennan had left Molly at the lab with Angela and Cam, hoping she would be more at ease.

"Yeah..."

He looked at her pleading eyes and nodded, handing her his keys.

"Go, I'll call you when I'm done here, if you could come pick me up?"

She searched his eyes and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Booth nodded.

"Go be with her, tell her I love her."

"Thank you."

Brennan smiled and picked up her bag the class looked up, seeing her start up the isle of desks and chairs toward the door.

"Idiots"

She whispered loud enough for them all to hear, Booth smiled at the insulted looks on their faces and stood up when the door clicked shut.

"She's right, you're all idiots."

He looked around the room at the silent faces.

"How do any of you, expect to have a successful partnership, if you can't even get along?"

He looked around the room at the blank faces and shook his head in disbelief.

"My partners a girl, how am I suppose to get the bad guy if gotta go round making sure she doesn't break a heel?"

Booth shook his head at the young guy in the third row.

"You know what pal, first... have a little respect for your partner, so she's a woman, but she went through the same training program you did, secondly I've had four partners, the first three were guys and they had nothing on my partner now."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't mind staring at your partner every day either."

Booth stood up and walked to the back row, placing his hands on the desk he spoke quietly.

"You wanna say that again?"

The blonde shrinking beneath him shook his head.

"N... no Sir, sorry Sir."

Booth faced the room again.

"I've had my partner for six years. My partner is my best friend, I can talk to her about anything, when the shit hits the fan, I know I can count on her to back me up. I know she's right behind me in any situation, we share any decision we have to make, we have trust, we have honesty. If we're in the field, I know my partner has got my back."

A woman at the front raised her hand and waited to be addressed.

"Yeah."

"How did you and Dr. Brennan get the working relationship you have? I mean it's not often that a FBI agent of your background would be assigned a scientist to work with."

Booth heard the disdain in the woman's voice and sat back in his chair with a smiled.

"Bones and I didn't get along at first, but she wasn't my partner, she was a consultant brought in to liaise with the FBI. I had no idea what she did, no clue how she did what she claimed to but, I quickly learned that she was brilliant."

He looked up to the room seeing he had their attention

"She walked into the bullpen one day and totally blew me outta the water with her findings..."

He smiled at the memory of the test he set up, to gauge her skills.

"After that, my respect grew for her, she wasn't afraid to tell me off and if she thought I was wrong she wouldn't back down, we bickered about everything and still do, but we respected each other. We learned about each other's differences and used them to our advantage; we got to know each other..."

He scanned the room giving eye contact to each recruit.

"She's saved my ass countless times and I've saved hers, when things got tough, we stuck it out together. Your partner is your partner, without them you're dead."

The room was listening intently.

"We became field partners after she blackmailed me, she wouldn't help the FBI unless I took her out into the field with me, gave her full access to crime scenes and sent all evidence detriment to victims, through her lab."

"So you arrested her?"

Booth frowned at the red haired woman in the center of the room.

"Why would I arrest her?"

"Blackmailing a federal officer is an offense Sir?"

Booth smiled.

"She's the best Forensic Anthropologist in the world, we needed her to shine a light on our unsolved cases and she knew it, she used that to her advantage, and it worked, I had no choice, she became my partner and honestly, it's the best thing that ever happened. We have the highest solve rate in FBI history and I couldn't do that without her."

Booth meant everything he said, the day Temperance Brennan walked into his life and turned everything upside down, was the best day of his life and he would never regret it.

"So, what I want you all to do, is sit here with your partner and tell them about yourselves, share your beliefs, your dreams, tell them what you want from life. Talk, get to know who is going to have your back when the going gets tough, because one day the only thing standing between you and death, might be your partner."

The group broke off chatting to their partner; they all felt a sense of comradery after Agent Booth's speech. Booth picked up his cell and typed.

'**Ready when you are. B xxx'**

A moment later, a reply came through.

'**We'll be there soon. B xxx'**

Booth chuckled and packed up the dummy files he'd brought with him.

"Right Dr. Sweets will be in soon to chat with you all, so... have fun with that."

He grabbed his stuff and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Standing in the elevator Booth felt his cell vibrate in his jacket pocket.

"Booth"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Sir, just finished... no Sir I wasn't planning on coming back to the office... no Sir... Sir it's Sunday, I've already lost more than half my day and I have plans Sir."

Booth leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I understand that, but whatever it is can wait till tomorrow surely."

Booth stepped out of the elevator and into the foyer of the hotel.

"HE WHAT! No! I have a partner, I work with her and her alone, no tag alongs and she'll say the same."

Booth scrubbed his face with his hand and groaned.

"With all due respect Sir, she's the only Anthropologist around and you don't want to tick her off again do you?"

* * *

Booth slid into the front passenger seat of the SUV; he leaned across the center console and kissed his girlfriend's lips.

"I missed you."

She smiled.

"As I did you."

Molly spoke up from the back seat.

"I missed you too Daddy, did you miss me?"

Booth turned in his seat to face the three year old.

"Of course I missed you, I thought about you all the time."

Molly grinned manically and stretched forward with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Look daddy, I drawed a picture for you."

Booth took the picture and unfolded it, smiling at the scribbles.

"Wow, did you draw this all by yourself?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"It's great Princess, should we put it on fridge when we get home?"

Brennan smiled as she drove them toward Parker's soccer field. The game started in twenty minutes and they were making good time.

"Daddy look, I got paintings on my skin too, just like you Daddy."

Booth smiled at the purple and blue butterflies on the little girl's wrists, imitating the position of his tattoos.

"Wow, did Auntie Angie do that, with her special doesn't–come-off paint."

Brennan raised her brows in mock frustration at Angela's child minding activities. Booth rolled his eyes as the little girl nodded.

"Brilliant."

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, Molly inquired quietly.

"Why is we here?"

Booth climbed out and walked around to the back seat. Reaching in, he unbelted Molly and pulled her out.

"We are here to watch Parker play a game."

She raised her eye brows.

"Why?"

Brennan walked up to them and pulled a hat onto Molly's head.

"Why is because watching him, tells him we love him Baby."

She tilted her head in thought.

"Then we's got to watch him lot's, don't we Mommy?"

Brennan kissed her daughter's cheek.

"We sure do Sweetheart, come on."

The three of them walked to the field looking for Drew and Bec.

"Seeley, Temperance over here."

Bones pointed Rebecca out of the crowd and they made their way over to the waving blonde.

"Hi Molly, how are you Sweetie?"

Booth placed Molly on the picnic blanket; she had met Drew and Rebecca a few times and was a little more comfortable around them now.

"Good, we comes to watch Parka, so he can know we love him, is you here too for that."

Bec smiled, she adored the little girl in front her.

"We sure are."

Molly watched her Mommy sit down between her Daddy's legs and lean back, they were talking softly.

"What... why? You said no right, I don't want to work with him Booth, I won't."

Booth stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Shhh, it's ok Bones, I said no, and I don't think Cullen will push it, I told him you'd quit."

Brennan smiled.

"You did?"

Booth's eyes crinkled seeing he'd made her happy.

"Sure I did, look I know how much he hurt you and I won't let him do it again."

Brennan smiled and stroked his cheek.

"He can't hurt me again Booth, I'm with you now and I don't plan on changing that."

Booth smiled, pleased with her admission.

* * *

The game had finished, seven two, the other teams win, Parker was a little down, but he knew it was about the fun, not the winning, although winning never hurt either. He ran over to his family hugging them all.

"Parka... Parka..."

She tugged on his shirt until he looked down at her.

"What's up Molly?"

"Did you see how much we loved you?"

Parker frowned unsure of her meaning, he glanced at the adults to find them all nodding at him; the twelve year old smiled.

"Yeah Molly, it was awesome, thanks."

Molly beamed proudly, turning to Brennan and bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"We did it Mommy, he saw, we did, we showed him."

Brennan smiled and scooped her daughter up.

"We sure did Baby."

Molly hugged her Mom tightly and settled in her arms. Rebecca spoke up, her voice gaining her Son's attention.

"Parker, coach is calling you back, quickly."

Parker waved to his family and jogged back toward his team.

"Seeley, Temperance..."

They both look over to her, with raised brows.

"I was wondering if you had plans for this afternoon."

Booth looked to Bones, she gestured she had no pressing matters to tend to.

"Nah were open why what's up?"

"I have a client to meet later and Drew is waiting on a call to get some keys for a building site, we were wondering if you could take Parks for a few hours, I'll come get him later about seven thirty eight, I figured I'd ask you both before I call Rose in on her day off."

Booth grinned ear to ear.

"Yeah we'll take him, take your time."

"Are you sure?"

Tempe spoke up to assure Rebecca, that Parker joining them was not a problem.

"It's perfectly fine Rebecca, will he eat with us, I just try to have Molly fed by six is all."

"If that's ok, yes, that would be great."

Booth's fingers trailed lazily over Bone's back and shoulders, she really was quite the Mom now, it was hard to imagine her without the title.

* * *

Parker was over the moon to be with them again, he loved being the big brother and took the role very seriously. They stayed at the field a little longer, so he could take Molly to the park's play equipment. There had been some other kids there and Parker had gone into ultimate protector mode every time someone approached them. When a sand fight broke out, he decided they should leave to avoid his sister getting hurt.

"Come on Molly, let's go."

She took his hand and they walked toward their parents who were sitting on a bench cuddling.

* * *

"So Booth, how did the rest of the meeting go?"

He smiled, she tried to hide it, but he could easily see the disgust on her face at the behavior of the class today.

"I dunno, they're so green, I just explained to them that if they can't respect each other, they may as well quit now."

Brennan nodded.

"Well I think the FBI has a significant recruiting problem, if that is what is considered the best."

Booth couldn't argue the point, she was right; the group today were disrespectful, crude and just downright immature. Booth had already decided to talk with Cullen about the liability of the bureau, when came to allowing idiots to run around with guns.

Booth looked up at the figures approaching.

"Hey you two, I thought you'd be forever at the park."

Parker shook his head at his dad.

"Nah the other kids there are having a massive sand fight and it really hurts when sand gets in your eyes, I didn't want Molly there, so we decided to come back and ask if we can go for ice cream."

Parker raised his brows cheekily and gave both adults the patent Booth charm smile. Bones giggled and kissed Parker's forehead.

"Yep, let's go."

Booth chuckled and scooped Molly up onto his shoulders, making her yelp and giggle at her new found height. Parker wrapped his arm around Bone's waist and she did hers around his shoulders, as the four of them walked back to the car.

* * *

They had been home for a little over half an hour, well Brennan and Molly's home, but Bones had endeavored so hard to make it home for all of them, they sometimes forgot they had three living spaces between them.

Brennan was in the kitchen making dinner, Booth was taking a shower after the fuel pump sprung a leak at the gas station and sprayed his jeans in petrol and the kids were in the lounge room, where Parker was reading to Molly.

Brennan frowned hearing a knock at the door, she turned, stumbling as Molly came running in.

"Up Mommy."

Bones picked her daughter up and walked to the door, looking out the peep hole she sighed. She took a deep breath and removed the chain and unlocked the dead bolt.

"Who's dat Mommy?"

"It's no-one Baby."

She opened the door slowly and flinched as a bunch of flowers were thrust in her face.

"Hi Tempe."

She smiled, but made no attempt to take the blooms, both hands occupied in keeping Molly secure.

"Sully, what are you doing here?"

He looked to the child at her hip gasped.

"I ahh, umm... Wow, I guess there's no point asking how you've been."

Sully shook his head in amazement at the child's presence.

"I mean jeez Tempe, I know you work fast, but did you even wait to get off the dock when I left."

Brennan scowled crude joking.

"Good bye Sully."

He held his hand to the door when she made a move to shut it. Molly flinched, her fingers digging into her Mom's shoulders as she instinctively felt threatened. She wiggled to get down.

"Mommy down, Mommy, Mommy down, down now..."

Brennan didn't release her, in case she took off out the opened door, she flicked her gaze to her left, when she heard Parker come into the hall at the sound of his sister's agitation. The eleven year old walked forward with a swagger so much like his father, she smiled.

He looked Sully up and down, trying to remember where he'd seen him before.

"Huh, for someone who didn't want commitment, you certainly got tied down didn't you Tempe."

Parker reached for Molly, but not before he drew a 'D' on her back with his finger, letting her know he'd get his Dad. Brennan handed Molly down and nodded to Parker watching him hurry down the hall.

"I really think you should leave Sully, you're not welcome here, not anymore."

She flared her eyes, seeing he had the nerve to look incredulous.

"What the hell did I do?"

Brennan shook her head; she really didn't want to do this, not now, not after so many years.

"Nothing Sully, but you have no right to come to my home, unannounced and think that a bunch of cheap flowers is going to make everything ok between us, I'm not the same person I was when you left, I've moved on, I'm happy."

Sully scoffed.

"Yeah I can see you've moved on, for someone who said she wouldn't bring a kid into this world you sure change your tune quick."

Brennan frowned.

"I don't know what that means, what has my music choices got to do with..."

"Ah but I see you haven't joined the human race just yet."

"That's enough!"

Booth's voice echoed down the hall as he walked toward them. Sully's expression changed to anger.

"Well that explains why I pulled desk duty instead of field work, scared I was gunna go for your girl Boothy."

Booth stood beside Bones and placed his hand at her waist; he quickly took in her rigid stance and knew she was barely containing her emotions. She looked up silently telling him she had nothing more to say to Sully, she turned and walked down the hall, leaving Booth to deal with Sully in whatever way he saw fit.

"Why are you here Sully?"

He chuckled snidely.

"I came to tell Tempe I was back, see if she wanted to catch up, see if she knew why you didn't want me to work with you two, but hey, guess we know now huh, tell me Seels, how long did you wait to knock her up after I left, coz I gotta hand it to ya, I didn't think you had the guts."

Booth took a step toward him making Sully take one back.

"And gotta say, I'm surprised she kept it."

Booth felt his anger building.

"I think you should leave."

"Dad... dinner's ready."

"Ok Buddy, I'll be right there."

Booth listened to Parker walk away.

"Stay away from Bones, she doesn't want to see you, she's not interested."

Sully's jaw clenched.

"You son of bitch Seeley, you knew I loved her, you knew I wasn't done."

Booth clenched his fist.

"I knew you weren't done? what... what is she a meal you left at the table while you went to take a leak, you screwed her over Sullivan, you hurt her, she trusted you enough to try and you left to go island hopping, you walked away from her Sully, you left her, you had your choice and you made the wrong one, no second chances."

"I asked her to come with me, I told her how much I wanted her to come, but she wouldn't leave, I guess now I know why."

Booth scoffed.

"You claimed to care about her so much, yet she heard nothing from you, not a whisper, as far as she was concerned you sailed outta the marina and never thought of her again, don't you think that hurt her."

Sully knew it was true, he hadn't contacted her, he hadn't even tried, but he did think of her.

"I thought of her every night Booth, I love her."

Booth tilted his head.

"Yeah? Well you've got a funny way of showing it, you hurt her bad Sully, you abandoned her..."

Booth eyed him fiercely.

"She's not the type of person you can just leave on a shelf and come back to when it suits you; she deserves to be loved constantly and shown every day."

Brennan walked back toward them.

"Which I am."

She smiled up at Booth and then looked to Sully.

"The kids are waiting to eat Booth."

He nodded, watching her walk back to the dining room.

"Stay clear Sully, you only get to hurt her once, you're done, she's happy and I won't let you ruin that."

Booth pushed the door shut and slid the locks into place and walked back to join his family for dinner.

* * *

**Another one down, hope you're still wanting more? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- If you don't get it by now, you're just not paying enough attention.**

**Disclaimer- If you don't get it by now, you're just not paying enough attention.**

**A/N- Thank you all you wonderful people, I think this will be the second last chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Booth knocked on Rebecca's door on Thursday afternoon, which opened to reveal the smiling blonde woman.

"Hey, he's just..."

She looked behind herself to where their son was coming down the hall.

"On his way."

"Hi Dad."

Booth smiled at his now twelve year old kid, trying to stuff a book into his already bursting bag.

"Hey Pal, whatcha got there? You're whole room?"

Parker grinned at his Dad's sarcasm.

"Nuh, are we still staying at Bone's place tonight?"

"Sure are Bud."

"Cool, I packed some of my old story books and stuff for Molly, I know she's got heaps, but you can never have too many books, that's what Bones says."

Rebecca smirked at her ex and ran her hands through her Son's hair.

"Ok, well let's get a move on, we have to pick up the pizzas on the way home, are you all packed?"

Parker raised his brows and flicked his eyes to his bag on the floor, beside his father.

"Yep, this is gunna be so awesome, right Dad?"

Booth grinned, picking up his Son's luggage.

"Should be Buddy, let's roll."

Parker kissed his Mom and hitched his back pack a little higher.

"Be good Parks, I love you."

"Love you to Mom, bye."

He waved as he began his way to the porch.

"We fly back on Sunday evening; I'll give him dinner before dropping him home."

Rebecca smiled.

"Have fun Seeley, flying with a three year old can be... interesting."

She chuckled and waved as her ex rolled his eyes and followed his Son to the car.

* * *

It was Friday morning, Booth, Brennan, Parker and Molly had arrived at the airport twenty minutes ago, with a thirty minute wait ahead of them. They had checked their luggage and gotten their first class passes, before making their way to the airport lounge for some snacks for the kids and coffee for the adults.

"Bones, do you think we can sit next to the windows on the plane?"

Brennan smiled.

"I think that's a very high possibility Parker."

The boy grinned at his Dad and raised his brows excitedly.

"Me too Mommy?"

"Yes you too Baby."

Molly beamed at being given the same answer as Parker; this window thing was obviously very special, if her big brother got so excited. They found a table and Booth offered to go get the drinks and food, leaving Brennan at the table with Parker and Molly.

"Mommy is this where the air planes live?"

Molly had been reading a book about Burt the by-plane and now believed all planes had personalities and needed homes, instead of just hangers. Parker had increased his sister's imaginings by telling her, that little planes were just the children of big planes and they all lived happily at the airport. Brennan was loathe to burst her bubble about the living breathing planes.

"Yes the planes live here Baby; we'll go up and see them soon."

Booth returned placing a tray of drinks and food down, he handed Bones her coffee, receiving a thank you and then handed the kids each an apple juice, along with a jumbo cookie and transferred his own coffee to the table, before taking the tray back to the counter from where he'd retrieved it.

"So Bones, what happens when we reach LA?"

She sipped her coffee and smiled as Booth sat beside her.

"Well, Erica has arranged for a car to pick us up from the private car lot, so we'll need to go to baggage claim, collect our belongings and then go out to meet the driver. He will take us to the hotel; we don't have a check in time so whenever we get there is fine."

Booth nodded in understanding and took a sip of his black brew.

"I believe we should arrive about two PM, so after we unpack, we can do a little exploring if you like, have a late lunch and retire to the suite for the evening. I have an early start in the morning and will be leaving by seven thirty, my book signing starts at ten AM tomorrow so I should be done by one, but I will send the car back to hotel for you three to use for your own desires."

Booth grinned.

"Does that mean we can abduct you at one?"

She raised her brows.

"Well I don't believe you'll have to go so far as to abduct me, a simple request of my company will suffice."

Booth chuckled.

"We'll see."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. Brennan smiled and blushed slightly, the feeling of his lips against her skin never got old, although the feeling of a flighty bird behind her ribs, she could do without, but she'd been experiencing that sensation for so long she was fearful of its departure.

"The following day will be much the same, although Erica informs me that most fans will be out on the first day and if the second day is quieter, I should be available for leave much sooner."

Booth nodded, he wished she could just ditch the signing and they could have a real family holiday, but he'd take what he could get.

"Mommy... how do we not fall off when we ride da plane, do they got seat belts."

Brennan smiled.

"We don't ride on the plane Sweetheart, we ride in it."

Her eyes widened.

"How does we get inside?"

Parker broke in.

"We sit in its belly."

Molly's eye brows rose so high they disappeared into her fringe. She looked horrified.

"It eats us?"

Booth stifled a laugh, listening to Brennan's answer.

"No Baby, the plane doesn't eat us; we walk in through a door and..."

"Like its belly button?"

Parker chuckled.

"Yeah, like a belly button..."

Molly tilted her head.

"Mommy how does we get out again, does the plane poop us out?"

Parker closed his eyes as his Dad's coffee sprayed out of his mouth, showering the two kids in the brown liquid.

Brennan laughed, at the equally disgusted looks on both Parker and Molly's faces, as they glared at Booth.

"YUK DAD! That's gross."

Molly shook her head.

"Daddy, dat's very rude to spit your food."

She waggled her finger at him disapprovingly.

"Sorry guys."

Brennan pulled some wet wipes from her bag and handed some to Parker before she set about wiping the droplets from Molly. Parker had copped most of the spray and his shirt was stained with patches of brown, he would need to change, Molly however had only a few splashes on her shirt, but Brennan always carried a spare set of clothes on her. She finished cleaning the three year old's face and arms, before standing up.

"I'll be back in a moment."

She disappeared into the crowd, returning a few minutes later with a small bag.

"Come on you two."

She gestured to the kids, as Booth wiped the table down from the mess he'd made.

"We're just going to the restroom to change."

She kissed his cheek and smiled at his puppy dog eyes, before scooping Molly up and ushering Parker to the disabled toilets.

Inside Brennan handed Parker the bag that upon inspection, he found was holding a new shirt very similar to the one he was already wearing, minus the brown decals.

"Thanks Bones."

He quickly stripped off his shirt and changed into the new one, unfazed by Brennan being in the room. Brennan changed Molly's shirt quickly, taking both stained garments and tossing them in the shopping bag.

"Ok, do either of you need to use the toilet?"

Both kids nodded and Parker offered for Molly to go first. Brennan and Molly waited for Parker to come out and then led them both back to Booth.

"Hey nice shirt Pal."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, something happened to my other one."

He looked pointedly, albeit playfully at his Dad.

* * *

The foursome made their way to the departure gate and sat by the window, so Molly could watch the planes coming and going. The announcement sounded over the PA that their plane would soon be boarding and asked that passengers, please ready their passes. They stood up and joined lined that was currently only a few people long.

"Mommy what are we doing?"

"We're lining up to go on the plane Sweetie."

Molly looked around at all the people gathering and pulled on her Mom's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna get eat-ed Mommy, if we let the other peoples go first, the plane won't be hungry no more."

Booth scooped Molly up, unable to resist her any longer. A few other passengers chuckled hearing the little girl's rantings and smiled as she hid her face in her Daddy's neck.

As they handed over their boarding passes, Molly did something she had ever done before; she spoke to a stranger.

"Did the air plane have his breakfast already?"

The airport attendant frowned at the little girl, before looking to the father with a questioning glance. Booth nodded 'yes' at the woman and watched her smile.

"Umm, yes, all fed and ready to go."

Molly eyed the woman suspiciously but nodded, relaxing her head back to her Dad's shoulder.

They walked down the aerobridge and presented their tickets to the airline hostess at the entry.

"Good morning Sir, Madame, if you would follow me, I'll take you to your seats."

Brennan nodded, accustomed to higher scale of flying; Booth fell in behind Parker who walked behind Brennan. They were led to the back of the plane and behind curtain.

"Wow."

Parker's awed exclamation sounded. The business class section looked more like a lounge, with its black carpet, and beige air plane style arm chairs. One man was already seated and Booth could see he was taking advantage of the massage feature of the chair in its fully reclined position.

"Your seats are right here."

With a flourish she indicated four chairs facing each other, two by a window each and two by the isle. Brennan smiled and thanked the woman, who told them she would be back with a drink menu in a moment. Booth placed Molly in a chair, as Parker sat across from her, claiming the other window seat. Parker had been in a plane a few times, but never in the posh area, he pressed the buttons on the armrest, making the chair hum to life, he tilted it back and then upright again, he switched the radio stations and made the chair spin in a full circle.

The air hostess returned and smiled.

"Ok here are some menus and would you like TV and headphone sets for the kids?"

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Yes please, I'm sure once there is nothing to see but clouds, a TV will be a welcome distraction."

The hostess nodded.

"I'll be back with the TV's and if you'd like to place an order you may."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to flight Q945, Washington DC to Los Angeles. Before we commence our flight and to ensure your safety here on board, I would ask you take a moment to watch our in-flight demonstration, regarding the safety features of this aircraft, but first let me introduce your first class cabin crew. On the far left we have Erin and then Taylor, on my right is Quin and my name is Sally, if there is anything we can get for you during flight, please press the red call button on the underside of your armrest."

Parker checked out the button, twisting his head at a very odd angle, Brennan smiled as Molly bent herself around in the same manner, simply copying her big brother. The flight attendant ran through the safety instructions and then took her seat for takeoff.

The plane rumbled to life as it taxied down the runway and into position.

"Mommy?"

The little girl looked over with a panicked expression; Brennan reached out taking Molly's hand as it gripped the leather of the arm rest.

"It's alright Baby; remember we talked about what would happen?"

The loose brown curls bounced as the three year old nodded her head.

"And remember, I told you how it's going to sound like a big noisy car and get bumpy."

Again she nodded.

"There's nothing to be frightened of ok."

She looked to Parker who was smiling and looking out the window, he felt bad for his sister, not understanding what was happening.

"Hey Molly, look out there."

She stretched up, looking out the Perspex porthole.

"Can you see the lights Molly, when the red one goes green, that's when we're gunna start moving and the plane will go up into the air."

He demonstrated with his hand. Suddenly the engines engaged and the plane's forward movement forced everyone into the back of their seats. Molly looked to her Mom and Dad, her eyes wide and filling with water, Brennan tried to comfort her, running her fingers back and forth over Molly's hands.

"Mommy?"

The tears fell as the little girl ripped her hand free from Brennan's and covered her ears from the sounds of the loud engines.

"It's ok Baby."

Molly continued staring at her Mom, her calls of 'Mommy' dulled out by the sounds of the plane. As the plane lifted off, Molly cried harder, all three family members straining forward to comfort her. It was Booth that couldn't take it, he unsnapped his seat belt and Molly's before lifting the girl and moving himself into her chair, he re-buckled the belt and cuddled Molly to his chest. The three year old straddled his waist, her arms instantly around his neck, as she cried her fears into his shoulder.

"I not wanna go, Daddy... sto... sto... stop, I wa... wanna stop..."

Booth rubbed soothing circles on her back, the hot sensation of her tears running down his neck made him want to tell the captain to stop the plane.

"It's ok Princess, Daddy's right here, Daddy's here shhh, I've gotcha Princess."

Molly clung to him tightly, as the plane trembled before leveling out a little. Brennan leaned as far across as she could, stroking her daughter's hair as her forehead pushed against her daughters on Booth's shoulder.

"Da... Daddy..."

The little girl sobbed quietly, her breathing tampered by her sniffles.

"It's alright Princess."

A hostess approached with a friendly smile and a compassionate expression.

"Can I get her anything? We have some cookies, lollies; I think we even have a little stash of chocolate the girls use."

Brennan smiled.

"Oh thank you, a cookie might do the trick and have you any iced water?"

The hostess nodded and hurried off into the galley. The seat belt light turned off and Booth released his belt, standing up and swinging his unofficial daughter up into his arms, cradling her against his torso. He rocked her gently, memories of Parker as a three year old flooding his mind.

Molly buried her face against her Daddy's chest; he was warm and made her feel safe. She tried to keep her eyes open, but his constant swaying motion and the fact she was tired didn't give her much of a chance.

The hostess returned and smiled at the now quietened child, slowly falling asleep in her father's arms, she silently admired the way he held her, as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him, one arm tucked under a shoulder and his hand against her torso, supporting the majority of her weight and the other wrapped over her thighs, so her whole body was turned into his. She looked secure and comfortable and more than that she was happy.

The hostess handed the water and cookie to Brennan with a smile.

"Is this her first time flying?"

"Yes, I apologize for any upset she may have caused."

The hostess waved it off.

"It's perfectly fine; flying can be pretty scary for some, especially the youngsters."

Brennan nodded. She glanced up to Parker who had been sitting very quietly watching everything and she decided it was time to give him a little attention.

"Hey Parker, would you like a drink and some food."

She beckoned him over, and watched his face light up at the attention. He sat beside her and leaned in, to look at the menu. Bones whispered quietly in his ear.

"Get anything you want."

He looked up at her.

"Molly will be asleep soon, which means you actually get something you desire, not just something to make her happy."

Parker blushed and nodded to her.

"Can I get a coke Bones?"

She smiled and looked to hostess with a nod.

"Do you want a snack?"

Parker shook his head.

"No thanks."

Brennan looked shocked.

"What?"

She raised the back of her hand to his forehead.

"No food, are you ill?"

Parker laughed and pulled her hand away from his forehead, he didn't release it though, he continued to hold it, even after the hostess had walked away. Brennan tilted her head as Parker played with her fingers idly; he traced her family ring and smiled.

"Parker... are you ok?"

He looked up and nodded.

"Yep, I'm really happy Mo... Bones."

Brennan's eyes widened at his falter, she ducked her head quickly and schooled her features. The thought of Parker calling her Mom after all these years was terrifying, but at the same time it gave her an amazing sense of pride and accomplishment, to be allowed into the heart of the young boy she truly loved like a son.

"Sorry Bones I... I didn't mea..."

She looked up at him, and realized he thought she was unhappy with his slip up.

"Parker, nothing would make me happier than to be called Mom by you, but perhaps you should ask your Dad first, see if he thinks it would be ok?"

Parker nodded and glanced at his Dad, who was still rocking Molly and cooing to her softly.

The rest of the plane trip was spent in various ways by the family. The air hostess had brought some blankets out for Molly and she was currently asleep on the chair, Parker was watching a movie as he still held Bones hand, Booth sat across from Brennan, her feet up on his thighs as he gently massaged her feet and Bones spent the flight looking from one family member to next, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face if she tried.

Getting up from her seat Bones excused herself to use the bathroom and kissed Booth as she walked passed him.

Parker looked across at his sister who was still sleeping peacefully. He paused his movie and removed his headphones and then turned to his Dad.

"Dad, I've been thinking."

Booth looked across and raised his brows.

"Sounds dangerous Pal."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what's on your mind Buddy?"

"Bones?"

Booth frowned.

"What, has she done something to upset you or..."

Parker looked incredulous.

"No, Bones is awesome Dad, I love her heaps."

Booth nodded, not understanding what his son was trying to say.

"Well what's up?"

"Nothing is up, I just have a question."

Booth nodded.

"Ok shoot."

"Would you or Mom be mad, if I called Bones Mom, I nearly did before by accident and I've it done other times too."

Booth smiled.

"Do you call Drew Dad?"

Booth knew he did.

"Sometimes, but I don't love Drew like I love Bones or you or Mom, but I don't want anyone to be mad with me."

Booth reached out his hand and ruffled his Son's hair.

"I'll tell you what, you hold off a little longer and tomorrow when Bones goes to her book signing, you can call and ask your Mom ok."

Parker nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

Brennan returned just as Molly started waking, the little girl rolled over onto her back and stretched languidly, much like a cat after a nap.

"Mommy."

Brennan brushed back the hair on head and smiled.

"Yeah Baby, did you have a good sleep."

The little girl sat up and knuckled her eyes cutely.

"Mommy I gotta wee."

Brennan scooped the girl up and carried her back from where she had just come.

When they came back to the boys, Booth was folding the blankets Molly had used, the little girl ran down the aisle giggling as her Mom let her go, she slammed into the back of Booth's thighs, wrapping her thin arms around him.

"Daddy look."

She held her hand up to him, as he bent down.

"Da lady gave me a sticka."

Booth smiled smoothing the small square down on her skin.

"Wow Princess, you're a lucky girl."

Molly smiled and walked into the seating space, where she tapped Parker on the leg. The boy removed his head phones and smiled.

"Hey Molly, what's up."

She raised her brows and thrust her hand across his lap.

"I got a sticka."

Parker tried to look impressed to please his sister, knowing the little smiley face was making her feel special.

"Awesome."

Molly beamed and turned to her Mom who was sitting back down again. The three year old put her arms up and waited to be pulled into her Mommy's arms.

* * *

The air hostesses went around collecting any garbage and advising passengers of their impending landing. The blankets and TV's were collected and warm face cloths given to anyone who wanted them. Brennan took a cloth and as Molly sat on her lap, she draped it over her daughter's head. Molly giggled as her Mom played with her, pulling the cloth away, before throwing it back over her face again.

Booth smiled watching Molly and Bones play, Brennan was blowing quick raspberries against Molly's flushed cheeks, the little girl squealed with delight and pushed herself into her Mom. Bones smiled as she wrapped her arms around Molly's torso and tipped her back, tickling her before pulling her back up again.

* * *

The seat belt sign flashed and they were asked to ensure that the chairs were placed in their upright position. Brennan handed out some chewy lollies to Parker and Molly, to help with popping their ears as they landed and the treats worked as a fabulous distraction to the landing until final touchdown.

Molly yelped when the wheels hit the tarmac and looked to her Mom, wide eyes questioning the bump, Brennan smiled and raised her brows playfully, earning her a small smile form her daughter. Parker broke the silence and called to Molly to look out the window. The little girl quickly forgot the unsteady transport and became as absorbed in the outside environment as her big brother.

* * *

Booth was first to stand, he couldn't wait to get off the plane, as roomy as first class was, it was still a tin can that had kept him caged for over five hours and it was time for freedom.

"Ok, Parker, grab your back pack buddy, let's get ready to move."

Brennan stood and unbuckled Molly.

"What are we doing Mommy?"

"Getting off the plane Baby, don't you wanna see outside?"

Molly nodded enthusiastically and stood up.

"You wanna walk Princess."

She looked around at the other people on the plane and shook her head. Booth held out his hands to her and pulled her up into his arms once more. Parker watched Bones gather her bag and check to make sure they hadn't left anything behind, when she was satisfied; he slid his hand into her free one and smiled, as she squeezed his fingers without hesitation, reassuring him she was fine with his contact.

They waited for the other first class passengers to exit, before they took their turn. Booth sighed when they stepped through the door onto the aerobridge.

"Oh it feels good to be off that thing."

Brennan smiled, threading her free hand into Booths. His palm rested flush with hers as they made their way into Los Angeles domestic terminal and the beginning of their first trip away as a family.

* * *

**Ok, what did you think? Be nice. Please.**

**Funny little thing I found out while writing this chapter- The aerobridge or passenger walkway that goes from the terminal to the plane also has another name. According to the USAF (US Air Force) they have an acronym for it, LiTTYWaT- Little Tunnel Thingy You Walk Through. I love it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- Not mine, make nothing, except maybe you guys happy... if I do this whole writing thing right.**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Dr. Brennan, my name is Rolf, Erica has asked for me to escort you and your family to the Palace."

Brennan nodded and gestured to Booth.

"This is my..."

She had never said the words out loud and felt her cheeks coloring at the thought of the somewhat inadequate title.

"Boyfriend Booth, his son Parker and my daughter Molly."

Rolf nodded and smiled politely to all; he took their luggage and loaded it into the trunk of the limousine.

"Wow, Bones... do they always give you a limo?"

Brennan smiled at the tone of awe in Booth's voice.

"Generally yes."

She noted his eyes were wide.

"Go get in."

Booth put Molly down on the ground and helped the little girl in, he ushered Parker in next and then, being the gentleman he was he waited for Bones. Parker's delighted sounds of appreciation floated out the open door and made Booth a little more anxious to get in and checkout 'how the other half lived'.

Brennan placed her hands on her partner's shoulders and tip toed up to kiss him gently on the lips, Booth's arms wound around her waist and pulled her close; he kissed her once more solidly, before hugging her tightly.

* * *

The limo had a sun roof, which was currently open and had Molly ensnared, as she watched the clouds through the roof of the car. Parker was looking out the window, happily watching the tall buildings fly past, the streets seemed narrower and more crowded than DC Parker mused and the towering buildings, made it look like they were bending under their height.

"Wow, look, the Hollywood sign, I've seen that in the movies, awesome."

Brennan smiled at the twelve year old's excitement as she rested next to Booth, with her head on his shoulder. Booth didn't care about the sights, right now he was so happy, he had the woman he'd always wanted tucked into his side, his arm wrapped around her, with his hand resting against her hip, his fingers caressed her skin where her shirt had ridden up, she rested one hand against his thigh while the other held his right hand on his lap.

"I wish you didn't have to go to the signing, we could all spend the days together."

She smiled and nuzzled into him further, the thought of the four of them sightseeing and having fun was a strong desire for her and she had organized a little surprise for them all.

The car slowed as they pulled into a large circular drive and under an awning, before coming to a stop. Parker unbuckled and then helped his sister do the same; they both stood up to their full height and waited for their parents.

"Mo... Bones are we gunna have lunch soon, I'm starving."

Brennan smiled as Booth squeezed her hand at his son's slip.

"Me too Mommy, I is hungry too."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok, we'll put our luggage up in our room and then find some lunch, in the meantime here."

She produced two granola bars and handed them each a package. Booth was about to complain that he was also hungry when she held another bar up for his taking. Booth kissed her cheek with a smirk.

"You're the best."

She chuckled and shooed him out the now open door. The concierge took their bags and they walked into the opulent hotel foyer. Booth marveled at the brilliance of the 'Palace'. Marble floors and walls surrounded them; flecks of gold throughout each tile, large marble pillars lined both sides of the walls, breaking their pattern for two elevators on the left wall. A huge red and gold tapestry hung behind a rounded mahogany check in counter with massive crystal vases spread throughout the room. Mahogany and red fabric chaises were lining both walls and slid easily between the pillars while a large fountain took pride of place in the center of the floor, crystal clear water flowing freely from the large marble statue.

Brennan approached the counter and smiled as Booth hung back with the kids; Molly had made her way to the fountain and was watching the water with delight.

Booth walked up behind her, ready and waiting for her to take that final step into the inviting water.

"Daddy look, there's fishies."

Booth sat on the ledge and smiled as the three year old leaned over, one little hand dangling into the pool.

"Yeah Princess, can you count them."

She nodded and smiled.

"Yup, there's one, two, free, four..."

She frowned.

"What's the matter Sweetheart?"

She looked up with a scowl.

"They is very not still Daddy."

He chuckled at her mixed wording.

"No, they don't stay still do they."

She shook her head.

Booth looked up seeing his son on the cell phone, Booth had loaned him a moment a go.

"I am sure Mom, I won't change my mind, I've wanted to call her that for ages."

He smiled.

"Yep, we just got to the hotel, it looks real posh."

"I will."

He rolled his eyes making his father chuckle.

"K, bye Mom."

He nodded; despite the fact his Mom couldn't see him.

"Love you too."

He pressed the button and walked back over to his Dad and Molly.

* * *

The penthouse was spectacular and the majority was a continuation of downstairs, with more marble covering the floors, tapestries on the walls and floor to ceiling windows. Brennan mused the hotel was aptly named.

"Daddy, is this our new home?"

Booth jostled the little girl in his arms and smiled.

"No Princess, we're just visiting, we'll go home in a few days."

Molly looked around, there were lots of windows and you could see all the buildings outside. She shrunk back into her Dad, knowing she wouldn't dare go near the glass in case she fell through.

The bell hop left the suite with a smile and a nodded to Brennan, who closed and locked the door.

"Ok let's put our luggage away and find a place to eat."

Booth placed Molly on the ground, but she clung to her Daddy's neck unsure about her new surrounds.

"No Daddy, no, I stay wif you."

Booth stood back up to full height and held Molly a little tighter, feeling her insecurities practically radiating off her.

"WOW! CAN I HAVE THIS ROOM?"

Parker's voice echoed through the penthouse and Booth followed the sound. He smiled seeing his son sitting on a large king size bed; the room was decked out in dark blues, whites and beige giving it a somewhat nautical feel.

There was an ensuite off to the side and a walk in robe next to it. Brennan joined them after a moment, her hand sliding over Booth's forearm that was holding Molly.

"Molly's room should be the next door and ours is across the other side of the apartment."

Booth smiled. They had shared a room often since deciding to become more than friends and partners but they had yet to consummate their relationship, opting instead to take things slowly. They both realized that once they had crossed that bridge there would no going back. Brennan reached for her daughter, who transferred easily from her Daddy to her Mommy.

"Do you want to see your room Baby?"

The three year old nodded as they walked down the hall a little. Brennan opened the only other door along the wall and walked in.

"Mommy look its lellow."

Brennan smiled.

"I can see, do you think this is a good room for you?"

Molly raised her brows.

"But I want my purple room Mommy."

She sat on the bed with Molly on her lap.

"Well the purple room is still yours Baby; you're just borrowing this one ok."

Molly looked around, before crawling off her Mom and onto the mattress.

"Dat's a big bed Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"It is big bed isn't it, there's going to be plenty of room for teddy and puppy and you in there."

Molly smiled.

"And Mommy?"

Brennan held her arms out to her daughter and watched the little girl crawl quickly back to her.

"Nope, Mommy and Daddy are gunna be in a different room, come on I'll show you where."

She was going to carry Molly again, but it seemed the three year old had forgotten she was in a strange place and jumped off the bed, holding her Mommy's hand.

When they entered Booth and Brennan's shared room, Booth was laying on the bed, facing the ceiling, his eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head, Brennan smiled, raising her finger to her lips in a shushing motion, Bones picked Molly up and carried her quietly to the bed, she knew he was awake but was playing along for Molly's sake.

"Mommy shhh, Daddy's sleeping."

"I know, should we wake him up."

Molly nodded enthusiastically as Brennan placed her on the bed.

"Jump on him."

Brennan noted a small smile touching her partner's lips. Molly looked a little unsure.

"Say Rarrr, Molly."

Molly turned back to her Daddy and smiled, suddenly launching herself and landing on his torso she squealed.

"Rarrr."

Booth shot upright, his arms around her body so she didn't fall.

"Whoa..."

Molly giggled.

"I scared-ed you Daddy?"

Booth smiled his forehead pressed to hers.

"You sure did Princess."

He flipped her over and began tickling her, as she kicked and wriggled about, he settled quickly and looked down at the little girl, before whispering loudly.

"Hey Molly I got an idea."

She went still and listened intently.

"Let's get MOMMY!"

Brennan began running out of the room, but was caught round the waist and scooped up.

"No! Booth don't! Ahh."

Parker came out of his room to see what was going on, he smiled seeing the three of them on the bed, Bones beneath both his Dad and Molly. Parker could easily see his Dad was hardly holding Bones down at all; they were acting for Molly's sake. Brennan saw Parker and held her hand out to him.

"Parker come help me."

He smiled for a second, before running over and joining in the fun, it was a silly kid's game, but sometimes it was nice to act crazy and if Bones though it was ok to act like a little kid, then he guessed it was alright.

* * *

Rolf drove the family to a diner about fifteen minutes away, they invited him to join them, but he gave them a pager and said he'd be back, when they buzzed him.

Molly held Parker's hand as Booth held the door open, instantly they were greeted by a young guy on roller skates.

"Well hello there guys and girls, welcome to the rolling diner, my name is Seb and I'm here to serve."

Seb noticed the little girl and smiled, She reminded him of his niece and he loved little kids, he squatted down with intention of saying hello to Molly, but was thwarted when her older and obviously protective brother stepped in front of her, blocking his ability to greet her. Seb raised his hands in surrender.

"Whoa there little dude, I was just going to say hello."

Parker didn't move, feeling Molly dig her fingers into his waist, he glared at the guy who was still waiting. Seb stood up and chuckled feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Protective isn't he."

He raised his brows to Booth who was squeezing Parker's shoulder with pride.

"Yep."

Seb grabbed some menus and motioned for them to follow.

"Right well, your table is just over here."

Bones picked Molly up and carried her, knowing she was feeling overwhelmed.

The disco music was playing from an old juke box and the black and white checker linoleum made Booth think back to when he was kid and went out to a restaurant with his family, those evenings always ended in tears though. There was a silver counter running along a side wall with red cushioned stools poking up from the ground every meter or so apart.

Brennan slid Molly into the booth and Parker jumped in after her, blocking his sister from view of Seb.

Booth had slid in to the booth on the opposite side of the kids, followed by Bones who preferred being on the outside of seating arrangements. Seb lay the menus down and looked at the family before him.

"So, can I get you any drinks to start?"

Both adults looked across to Parker and Molly.

"Do you have strawberry milkshakes?"

Seb smiled.

"Sure do dude, you want extra ice cream in it?"

Parker shook his head.

"No thanks."

The guy nodded, jotting the order down.

"And what about the little lady?"

Seb watched the way the little girl crawled in behind her brother when she was addressed, she seemed more than shy, she acted scared.

"She'll have the same."

Parker answered and then turned to pull Molly out from behind his back. Brennan smiled at Parker's pacifying of his sister. Seb didn't argue, just obeyed the boy after receiving a nod from the father. Brennan and Booth ordered an iced tea each and a pitcher of water with four glasses.

"Mommy, why does dat man got wheels on his shoes?"

Brennan smiled.

"They're called roller skates Baby; they're a special type of shoe."

Molly watched as a waitress also rolled past them, with the same special shoes on.

"But why Mommy?"

Brennan looked to Booth a little unsure herself, why an establishment such as a restaurant, would want their staff wheeling around on skates, while holding piles of steaming food on breakable plates. Booth smiled at his girlfriend's confusion.

"It's part of their job Princess, they work here."

The look on Molly's face told Booth, she thought it was silly and it only served to make him smile, she really was so much like Temperance.

"Is it easy to wear them shoes?"

Booth shook his head.

"You get used to it Sweetheart, but it's hard at first."

"But what if they falled over, do they get in trouble for making a mess?"

Booth smiled.

"I dunno Princess; let's hope they don't fall over today though huh."

She nodded her head and shied back into her seat as the man came back with the drinks.

Seb took their order and rolled away again.

"So, what should we do this afternoon, window shopping, take a drive, maybe Rolf knows some cool places?"

They all listened to Booth, as he threw some ideas around.

"Dad, did you know LA has a science center, can we go please, Jimmy in my class went and he said it was awesome, they have really cool displays you get to play with and any age kid can go, so Molly will like it too and..."

Brennan cut in.

"Parker we can go to the science center, but we'll go because you want to go, Molly doesn't have to like everything, we can do things and get things you like too."

Parker felt tears sting his eyes, he glanced to his Dad who was watching Bones with a silly grin on his face, Parker returned his gaze to her.

"I don't want Molly to be bored or anyth..."

Brennan crooked her index finger at him and motioned him over.

"Come here."

She turned in the booth; her legs now out to the side, as Parker came to stand in front of her. She parted her knees and he stepped closer, as her hands captured his biceps.

"Parker, Sweetheart, you have given an awful lot to Molly since meeting her, don't think for a second I haven't noticed how much you do for her, and I... we all appreciate it, but Parker, we need to do things that are about you too, you're allowed to want things and ask for things too, we don't want you to give up everything for your sister, it's great that you share Sweetheart, but it's important that you don't miss out too ok?"

Parker looked deeply into her eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks Bo...Mom."

He leaned forward and hugged her, as his Dad leaned across and ruffled his hair. Brennan felt the tears burn her eyes as she desperately sought control of her emotions. Hearing Parker give her that title was literally something she had dreamed about. She loved her best friend's son as if he were her own and to know he thought enough of her, to call her 'Mom' made her feel honored. Booth gave them a moment before speaking up.

"Ok so Science Center it is."

Parker grinned happily, kissing Bone's cheek before he retook his seat, next to his doting sister.

* * *

Their food arrived and everyone tucked in, starving from all the traveling they had done. Molly ate her fill and then pushed her plate away and her shake.

"Mommy, I is full now."

Brennan smiled.

"Ok, well you just sit there nice a quietly, till everyone else finishes ok."

Molly nodded and sat back in the booth smiling, when she noted her Daddy making funny faces at her. Brennan looked up hearing her daughter giggle and seeing her staring at Booth, she looked to Booth wondering if he'd said something and she had missed it. His face was neutral and there was no sign of anything, but the expression of someone enjoying their food. She looked back to her plate and started eating again, only to hear Molly giggle again, Parker was frowning and watching his sister and father, also trying to work out what she was laughing at.

"Booth?"

He looked up to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Yeah what's up?"

She eyed him suspiciously, trying to read his facial expressions, to see if he was playing with the three year old and making her seem a little crazy. He frowned at her and shook his head.

"You ok Bones?"

She smiled suddenly seeing the playfulness behind his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Booth gave her a mischievous smirk, before winking at her and going back to his meal.

Brennan sat and watched Molly, as she stared at Booth with an adoring smile, while she waited for him to pull another funny expression. She mused that Booth had definitely taken on the father role to Molly; the little girl was comfortable with him and even had the confidence to be cheeky with him every now and then. Booth had gained her trust and would do nothing to damage that faith; she also noticed that he had used a lot of the same techniques on her, when they first started out. She had been a lot like Molly, although it had taken a much longer for him to get behind her walls, she was more distrusting than Molly and made it hard for Booth to prove himself to her, but she had learned, he would stand by her, he wouldn't abandon her.

Parker pushed his plate a way and leaned back on the booth, his hands resting on his full stomach.

"Ugh... I think I ate too much."

Brennan smiled.

"You? Eat too much? No."

She rolled her eyes playfully and giggled when he threw a cold fry at her. Brennan picked the fry off her plate and popped it into her mouth with an arch of her brow.

Booth smiled and looked to his son.

"You sure you had enough Pal?"

The blonde haired boy widened his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gunna explode."

Molly leaned back and put hands on belly just like her big brother.

"I'm gunna plode too Daddy."

The table chuckled at her and Parker wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her into his side for an affectionate hug.

"Well if you're done, could you take Molly with you, into the disabled toilet and both of you wash your hands please."

Booth flared his eyes telling Parker he was really only concerned with the ketchup residue covered fingers of the three year old. Parker nodded and slid out from his seat.

"Come on Molly, let's go wash our hands."

Molly crawled along the seat and jumped down to the floor before taking Parker's hand with her sticky one. Bones laughed at his grimace and watched them walk away. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned and smiled.

"Hey you."

She grinned.

"Hey yourself."

Booth gently stroked back the hair on her forehead, tucking the silky strands behind her ear.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

She blushed crimson and ducked her head. Booth chuckled at her shyness.

"I swear Bones, you are gorgeous."

She raised her eyes as he lifted her chin.

"Booth..."

She whined, embarrassed by his doting. She had never, before Booth, been told she was beautiful except as a precursor for sex, it was never in the random way Booth said it. She smiled thinking of a day last week, they were outside the courthouse for a case and she took a sip of coffee, from her Styrofoam cup, when he just blurted the words out; 'God you're beautiful Bones' she had blushed then too, unsure how to respond, without being deemed conceited or egotistical as Sweets had pointed out to her.

"What Temperance it's true, you know I don't lie."

She was saved from responding, when his lips touched hers in a gentle kiss. His palm capturing her cheek and brushing his thumb under her ear, he was about to deepen the kiss when he heard.

"Hu hum... ummm. Dad?"

Both adults pulled back slightly with a smile, Parker stood with raised brows shaking his head.

"Are you ever gunna get bored of kissing?"

Booth grinned.

"Nope, sorry Kiddo."

Parker smiled, secretly happy. He had been so thankful that his Dad and Bones had finally got together he even thanked God for listening to his prayers after so long. Bones pinched a fry off Booth's plate and quickly bit into it before he could protest, seeing his smile she knew he didn't care and stole another.

The family talked happily for half an hour while they waited for Rolf to return, Brennan paid the bill with Erica's card and they walked out to their stylish transport, ready to enjoy their mini vacation.

* * *

**OK, ready for more? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- You know the drill.**

**A/N- Ok I just want to say, I've been to LA once in my life, when I was 9, (I'm 28 now) my memories of it are not that clear and although I did some research, the net is not that helpful in emotions, so I'm using what I do know, So... please no flames about my lack of knowledge about LA.**

* * *

Rolf smiled as he glanced in the rear view mirror of his limo; the happy little family he'd just picked up, had asked to be taken to the Californian Science Center. Parker and Dr. Brennan seemed especially excited about visiting the facility and were talking a mile a minute to each other. He wondered if little Molly had fallen asleep until he heard.

"Scuse me Mommy?"

Brennan looked up to her daughter.

"Yes Baby."

"Mommy, my foot is ouchy."

Brennan frowned.

"Why Baby, did you hurt it?"

Molly shook her head and tried to pull her shoe off, but yelped in pain. Having her family's attention, she looked to them and her eyes welled. Brennan looked out the window; they had stopped at a traffic light waiting for a train to pass.

"Come here Baby; take your seat belt off...quickly"

Parker helped to unbuckle her and held her hand, as she reached out for her Mom. Brennan grabbed her Daughter around the middle and lifted her onto her lap, buckling her own seat belt around both of them. Booth held her ankle gently and began to remove the sandal; she grumbled and became increasingly sooky as he continued. Finally getting the shoe off, he noted a very pink irritation on the top her foot. Brennan frowned and hugged the little girl close.

"Oh Princess, Daddy kiss it better?"

Molly nodded watching Booth kiss the top of her little foot.

"Better?"

She gave a little smile and nodded again. Bones rummaged through her bag for the damp face cloth she carried with her, she pulled out the snap lock baggie and removed the pink cloth before placing it over the irritated skin. She looked to Booth who was staring at the inside upper of Molly's shoe.

"Booth?"

He looked up.

"Yeah, I ah... there's a label stitched onto the leather, I think the actual stitching is rubbing, I was thinking about trying to..."

Bones handed over a small pen knife, making Booth smile.

"You should of been a ranger Bones, you're prepared for anything."

She smiled and went back to rocking her Daughter in her arms.

"What's Daddy doing?"

"He's going to fix it, so your shoe so it doesn't hurt you anymore."

* * *

Parker ran up the steps of the Californian Science Center, excited didn't even begin to explain how he was feeling, he had wanted to come here for ages, his friend had told him amazing stories, of walking through giant tunnels under water and land, where you get to look at the different Eco Systems that can't normally be seen. The rot room sounded awesome too, and he wondered if it would be as cool as Jimmy said. He also couldn't wait to check out the air and space exhibit. Jimmy's Mom had taken photos of him doing experiments too and he got to watch an octopus necropsy.

"Slow down Parks."

Booth called seeing his Son getting excited; Brennan smiled seeing the twelve year old, so enthusiastic about science and learning. Booth turned his girlfriend and shook his head.

"That's your doing you know..."

She frowned, unsure what he was referring to.

"The crazy science obsession, that's all your doing."

Bones stuck out her chin proudly.

"Well it's good to know I can teach one of you."

She smiled cheekily at his mock wounded expression and snuggled into his side when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on you guys, I wanna see it all before it shuts."

Booth looked at the opening and closing hours sign on the counter.

"Buddy it closes at nine, I think we'll be fine."

Parker tilted his head.

"You can't rush science Dad."

Brennan laughed at Parker's response, hearing her own words out of his mouth, gave her an odd sense accomplishment. Booth simply shook his head and smiled at the desk clerk.

"Hi welcome to The Science Center."

Booth nodded.

"Hi, admission for four please."

"How old is your Daughter?"

"Three, does that matter, is there an age limit or something?"

The clerk smiled.

"No, but she does get in free."

The clerk printed out the tickets after taking the credit card Bones handed to her.

"Thanks."

"Have fun."

Booth groaned and rolled his eyes, thinking 'unlikely' to himself. He handed the tickets to Bones, shifting Molly to his other arm and taking his girlfriend's hand in his free one.

* * *

Parker had been walking around for half an hour, in absolute awe when Bones returned from her 'toilet break'. Booth knew she had been up to something and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Parker."

He spun from reading a plaque on the wall.

"Come with me, quickly."

He hurried over to her and she clasped his hand tightly and began pulling him along after her.

"Bones... where are we going?"

"Come on, you'll see."

He jogged to keep up with her hurried pace, chuckling at her excitement. Booth followed behind them with Molly, a smile on his face with the knowledge, she had organized something special for Parker. They ran up the steps to the third floor and entered the 'Mark Taper Foundation Sky Court'. Parker looked up to the ceiling, where large model planes were suspended from metal guide wires, that didn't seem strong enough to hold them.

"Come on Parker."

They hurried to man in a red uniform waiting with a big smile.

"Hey there, you must be Parker."

Parker nodded and shook the man's hand.

"I'm Greg. Your Mom tells me you're really into science."

Parker's only reaction to Greg's assumption of Brennan's maternal role, was a slight smile matching Bones own delight.

"Yep."

Greg nodded.

"Well Parker how would you feel, if I told you there was a way for you to test the laws of gravity."

Parker smiled brightly.

"How?"

Greg turned and pointed up to a guide wire running across the room.

"Up there."

Parker looked up following his gaze, as did Booth and Molly.

"A tight rope, I'm gunna walk on it?"

"Better, you are going to ride a bike across it."

Parker grinned stupidly.

"Awesome."

Booth groaned; trust Bones to put his kid in a situation, likely to get his parental rights terminated when Becca found out. Tempe heard her boyfriend groan and turned; she sensed his unease and smiled.

"It's perfectly safe Booth, you know I would never put Parker in danger and I have very good judgment skills."

Booth nodded, but still felt anxious, he much preferred his twelve year old son to have two feet firmly planted on the ground. Greg smiled at Booth.

"Don't worry Sir, I'll harness him up and it'll be safer than the plane trip you took to get here."

Booth sighed, he knew he didn't have a say in the matter and waved Greg and his Son off, to get ready. Brennan followed close behind; wanting to ensure the harness was secure once in place.

Booth watched from back behind the safety net as his Son climbed the ladder up to the wire.

"Daddy, what's Parka doing?"

Booth looked down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Showing me that he somehow caught your Mommy's no fear bug."

Molly's eyes widened.

"Mommy had a bug? Where did she keep it Daddy?"

Booth chuckled and kissed Molly's cheek.

"I don't know Sweetheart, she just pulls it out when I least expect it."

Molly looked confused and gave her Daddy the famous Brennan squint, as if trying to work out the problems of the universe.

"Hey Dad, look!"

Parker yelled from the platform where he was being helped onto a bike, he was wearing a helmet and crash pads on his knees and elbows.

"I see ya Pal, just be careful."

Parker rolled his eyes, for an FBI Agent his Dad sure didn't like to do anything scary.

Brennan smiled, she loved that Parker had no fear when it came to experiencing things like this, she mused that one day, when he was a little older, she would love to take him skydiving, she smiled at the thought of Parker's carefree attitude and desire to try everything that had the possibility of teaching him something new.

Parker began to pedal out on the wire, his arms out to the side for balance as the counter weight on each side of the bike held it on the wire with minimal resistance.

"Awesome, look Bones, look at me, it feels like I'm floating, this is awesome, you're the best Mom."

He got to the other side grinning like an idiot as he climbed down the ladder and ran straight for Bones, hugging her hard.

She smiled hugely, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his head.

"You were great Parker; did you feel gravity trying to pull back to earth?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I could feel it under the bike wheels pulling them hard into the wire, but coz my arms were out, I could balance."

"That's right, so what does it prove?"

He looked up the wire again and squinted, before smiling and returning to her gaze.

"It proves the law of center of gravity?"

Brennan smiled.

"Can you tell me how?"

He hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Well, the bike pushes down on the wire because gravity is pulling it to the ground, but because my arms were out, it evened out the weight so I couldn't fall?"

She smiled.

"You have been paying attention haven't you?"

He smiled.

"I always listen to what you teach me Mom."

She ruffled his hair and pulled him back into her for another hug. Booth and Molly approached.

"Did ya see me Dad?"

Booth chuckled at his Son's excitement.

"Yeah I saw, was it fun?"

Parker flared his eyes at his Dad, the adrenalin still coursing through his system.

"Yeah, I wanna do it again."

Brennan shook her head.

"Nope, you've got somewhere else you need to be."

She started dragging him away, back the way they'd come, making Booth shake his head and Parker giggle.

"Thanks Greg, see ya, I had an awesome time."

Greg waved at the boy, and smiled.

"Have fun kid."

Parker waved and disappeared out into the hall.

Brennan dragged him back down one flight of stairs to the second floor and into another exhibit. Parker tried to look around again, as he was being dragged through. He smiled wondering what it looked like to other people, a kid being dragged along by an excited adult. They stopped by a space ship looking machine that had its door open and a man standing on the silver steps, leading up to the door.

"Afternoon Parker, are you ready to experience the human digestive system?"

Parker raised his brows and smiled as he was motioned up the steps, followed by Brennan, who gestured for Booth to follow with Molly. They all sat down in the cushioned seats, which Bones knew had motion senses in them and asked if Molly's seat could be switched off.

"Sure, I'll control it from outside."

Brennan nodded. Parker and she were in the front two seats while Booth and Molly were in the back. The assistant stepped out and the door started closing, plunging the cabin into darkness, except for a few little safety lights which shed enough of a glow to see. The large screen at the front came to life like a movie theater. A voice came over the speaker, as the screen showed a kitchen; the image was as if they were sitting on the table.

"**Ever wondered what happens when it goes in, but before it comes out?"**

Parker laughed.

"This is gunna be cool."

Brennan smiled at the fact that it hadn't started and he was already enjoying himself. A person was filmed walking into the room and they sat at the table and then suddenly they were moving. The view showed the persons open mouth and them heading toward it, the voice over sounded.

"**All living organisms must consume in order to survive. The human digestive process starts the moment sustenance hits our tongues."**

The camera moved into the mouth and the ship rocked around from side to side, jostling its occupants as the seats moved in a counter motion.

"Oh it's like we're being chewed up."

Brennan smiled.

"Well we are the food."

Parker's grin only widened.

"**The digestive system is approximately nine meters long. In a healthy adult the process of digestion can take between twenty four and seventy two hours."**

Parker raised his brows, impressed with the new piece of information.

"**The process of digestion begins outside the body; sight and thought are first to begin the rise of gastric fluids needed, for the breakdown of consumed food."**

Parker listened intently and stored information to ask Bones later.

"**Food landing on the tongue stimulates saliva and digestive enzymes to begin the breakdown of food, in the first phase of digestion..."**

The screen was slapped with saliva and smaller pieces of food as it was chewed. Booth screwed his face up; suddenly not wanting the chocolate muffin he'd spotted in the cafe on the way in.

The voice over continued to explain, as the camera filtered back images that gave the impression of being swallowed, the ship and seats bumped around as they made their way down the esophagus, toward the stomach.

As the ship landed in the stomach they splashed down and inside the cabin a fine mist was rained down over them. They were thrown about like a small boat in rough seas.

"Whoa, did ya feel that, I got sprayed by stomach juices, gross."

Brennan giggled at the way Parker was truly experiencing what he was seeing and hearing.

"**The stomach churning has the effect of disassembling food further than what has been started in the mouth. Here the food is mixed with pepsin, gastric acid and other digestive enzymes that assist in the breakdown of proteins, after ingestion."**

As they tumbled and turned, more mist covered them, at the same time the screen was hit with a deluge, of a milky white slime.

The narrator went on to talk about the small intestine, as they moved through it and onto the large intestine, as they made their way further into the large muscle, the ship began to produce a pungent odor that filled the small enclosed space.

"Oh Dad!"

Brennan laughed.

"Hey it wasn't me."

The narrator started talking about the acids required to breakdown the food further, explaining that such acids and bile cause the waste material to decay at an accelerated rate, thus producing the foul smells expelled by the body.

"Daddy I don't like it here, it smells icky."

Booth looked to the little girl, who still held her fingers to her nose making her voice sound like a chipmunk.

"Yeah well you tell your Mommy, she brought us in here."

The speaker in the seats, made gurgling and grumbling noises that Parker often heard his own body make.

"Oh I think I know what's coming next."

Brennan looked to Parker and raised her brows playfully.

"Whatta you want for dinner?"

Parker grimaced at the thought of food, while Brennan flared her eyes jovially.

The narrator continued explaining the final stages of digestion, right up to expulsion, when they were dropped into a toilet bowl, at the same time pushing cold air through vents in the seats and making three people jump from their positions, feeling suddenly wet.

Molly frowned at them all, but remained seated until the door opened. Booth took Molly's hand and followed Bones and Parker down the steps, listening to his Son talking a mile a minute. Bones clapped her hands together and suggested they go get a drink each, before continuing on with their afternoon.

They approached the steps into the exhibit, Molly reaching for her Mom as they stood at the top. Brennan smiled and pulled her up into a tight cuddle as they walked down to the first floor.

"Mommy! Fishies."

Molly pointed to the photos on the wall of different types of fish and underwater life.

"I see, do you want to see some real fish Baby?"

Molly's eyes went wide in excitement as she nodded happily.

Brennan followed the directions to Seafood Watch Cafe, she knew Molly would be highly entertained by the aquarium's sea life and thought it a good opportunity to gauge her reaction, in preparation for her next treat for both kids.

They ordered their drinks and Parker offered to take Molly over to the tanks, leaving Booth and Brennan to spend a little time together.

Both adults shuffled a little closer to each other, keeping the twelve and three year old in their sights.

Booth tucked a strand of hair behind Bone's ear, as she turned to face him with bright eyes.

"So what else have you got planned?"

She smiled.

"I've organized an aquarium swim, for Parker and you..."

Booth's eyes widened at thought of diving.

"Really?"

She watched the excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, it's important for you both to share common interests and I know you enjoy diving, but Parker has also expressed his desire to try it and I thought..."

Booth placed one palm on each side of her face and kissed her hard on the lips. He pulled back smiling.

"You're amazing you know that, unbelievable and amazing."

Brennan blushed at his praising words.

"As are you."

Booth grinned searching her eyes and seeing how happy she was, they sat staring at one another slowly getting lost in the moment, until a waitress placed their drinks on the table. They thanked her, both a little embarrassed for their lapse in awareness.

"What next... after the diving."

Brennan took a sip of her coffee and winced, as the hot liquid slid down her throat.

"Well I thought Molly and I could watch you for a while and then I would take her to interactive play center, she can play with shells and get up close to sea creatures and you guys can meet us there."

Booth nodded, knowing the play center would also afford this genius Mom the opportunity to engage her Daughter, in an educational activity.

"And then I have one last treat for Parker and that's the Ecology cliff climb."

Booth smiled knowing his Son would love it.

* * *

**Another one down, please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- So you know what I'm going to say, so why should I bore you? **

**A/N-So, we're still at the science center on their first day in LA, on with the show. **

* * *

Parker and his Dad were getting fitted with their dive gear, the instructor laughed as he tried to get all the straps done up on the bouncing preteen.

"Oh my God this is gonna be so cool Dad, isn't Bones the best, Oh my God, I can't wait, we're gonna swim in a giant fish tank, Oh my God I think I'm gunna pee my pants."

Booth chuckled and pulled his Son into his side in a semi hug.

"Ok, so..."

Parker looked to the instructor again.

"You understand what to do Son?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep, I just gotta breathe normal and you'll swim behind me."

They were diving with hand held tanks that were clipped to a waist belt; it would give them about half an hour in the water at a leisurely swim.

"Ok, good Lad, what happens if you dive to deep?"

"I'll hear the beep from the transmitter on my goggle strap."

The instructor smiled and patted Parker on the back; he'd never met a kid so adept at retaining information and following instructions.

"Fantastic, are you ready?"

Parker nodded as Roy fitted his goggles over his eyes and pinched a nasal grip over his nostrils.

"Breathe through your mouth Parker till we get in, then I'll run your oxygen."

"K"

Parker used his hand signal to back up his words, proving he'd remembered it and received an answering thumbs up, back from Roy.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

Brennan and Molly sat on a bench in front of the dive aquarium, Molly hadn't been told Booth and Parker were diving and Bones wondered what the little girl's reaction would be.

"Molly Sweetheart don't put your face on the glass Baby, it's dirty."

Molly turned and looked to her Mom.

"My face is clean Mommy, see."

Brennan caressed her daughter's wrinkled up nose with a smile.

"Not your face silly, the glass is dirty."

Molly looked back at the glass she had rested her head against and frowned.

"Where Mommy, I not see dirt."

Brennan crouched down behind Molly, her arms around the little girl's waist as she pulled her back to sit on her knee.

"There's germs on the glass Baby, but you can't see them."

"Why? Are they hiding?"

Brennan regretted starting the conversation now, considering she didn't know how to explain invisible germs to a three year old.

"No, they're not hiding, they're just so, so tiny you can't see them."

Molly squinted at the glass trying for all she was worth to catch a glimpse of the dirty germs, until she was side tracked by a large grouper swimming by.

"Mommy! Dat's a big one."

"It is a big one isn't it..."

Molly nodded.

"Can you say grouper?"

Molly repeated her Mom then frowned.

"What's groo-par?"

Brennan smiled, turning her daughter back to face the aquarium and point to the fish.

"That's a grouper, that's what type of fish it is."

Molly made an 'o' of comprehension with her little mouth and then smiled, happy that she had learned something.

"Look over there Molly; do you know what that is?"

She pointed to the large coral formation to their left.

"Octa-pus."

Brennan clapped quietly.

"Good girl and what about that?"

Again she pointed.

"Star fish."

Bones was smiling as Molly grew proud of herself.

"Hey Molly, what about that?"

She pointed toward the top of the tank and smiled, as three wetsuit clad humans came toward them, two of which were waving.

"Daddy! Parka!"

She squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down and clapping. Brennan was a little surprised the three year old could determine it was in fact Booth and Parker, they wore full eye masks and the mouth piece for oxygen delivery, distorted their lower features impressively.

"Wave Molly, can you wave?"

She began waving frantically as they got closer, coming right up to the window. Brennan giggled at her daughter's excitement, she turned to the boys and gave them a thumbs up, waving her hands to silently tell them to go and enjoy their time together. Brennan and Molly stayed watching until the boys swam out of sight.

"Mommy was Daddy and Parka p'tending to be a fishy?"

Brennan smiled and heaved her daughter up into her arms.

"They were swimming Baby; they can see all the life in the aquarium up close and learn lots."

Molly nodded.

"I wanna learn too Mommy."

Bones kissed her child's cheek.

"I know you do Sweetheart, that's why we're going somewhere special."

Molly looked excitedly around for clue as to where they were going.

"Is we gunna swim too?"

"No Baby, not today, but we'll go visit some fish ok?"

Molly smiled happily as they walked past the big tanks full of pretty colors.

* * *

Molly stood in front of a waist high isolation tank peering in, she had already been allowed to hold a starfish, but when she felt the creature suction on to her palm, she had quickly released it again, saying she didn't want 'starry kisses'. Brennan currently squatted behind the girl, looking into another tank with her.

"What's that Molly?"

"Shell."

Bones shook her head with a smile.

"Look again Baby..."

Molly peered into the water harder.

"Is it moving Baby?"

"Dat's a snail Mommy."

Brennan rubbed her back and grinned.

"That's right, good girl."

They made their way to yet another tank, where some young kids were gathered and laughing. Molly and Brennan stood at the end and listened to the lady at the front.

She was holding a large blue and green sack like looking sponge for all the kids to see.

"What's dat Mommy?"

"That's called sea squirt."

Molly repeated.

"Some people use it when they go fishing to catch other fish, but really you should never take them from their home in the ocean."

The lady at the front poked the side of the sponge like creature and suddenly a long squirt of water shot from the spot she touched. The kids laughed again, all jumping back so they wouldn't get wet. Molly spun in her Mom's embrace and giggled before slowly turning back again.

Next was a sand pit that had all different kinds of shells in it, Brennan placed Molly down on the ledge to join some other kids in digging around. Bones watched, as her daughter seemed more interested in watching the other kids than looking for shells, she eyed them all and what they were doing, as if observing a tribe of natives at work.

* * *

In the aquarium Booth and Parker were watching a large manta ray float past them, its grace stunning them into stillness. Parker pointed down below them to a sea anemone currently holding a small fish with its billowing tentacles. They swam on, spotting octopi and fish in every direction. Roy took them further down and pointed to some sea weed, Parker was unimpressed with being shown a green plant, until he noticed the sea dragon camouflaging itself amongst the foliage.

They continued until Roy gave them the signal that meant they had to start their way up to the surface. Both the Booth boys couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that the adventure was over, but it had been fun and they had each worked up an appetite.

* * *

Booth crept quietly up behind his girlfriend as she watched Molly; he wrapped arms around her waist and rested his hands on her belly. She smiled.

"How was it?"

Booth kissed her jaw line.

"Awesome..."

She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Brennan looked around for Parker.

"Where's Parker?"

Booth looked around hurriedly, an anxious expression clouding his features.

"Wha... he was right here... I...

Brennan frowned.

"You lost him?"

She sounded incredulous, but slowly smiled when she realized he was fooling around.

"He went to the men's room; apparently he was so excited he had to pee."

Bones smiled and tapped Molly on the shoulder to inform her it was time to go. Molly spun on the spot she was sat, her face breaking into a grin when she saw her daddy hugging her Mommy.

"Daddy? Did you be friend's wif the fishies?"

Booth smiled and hugged Bones a little tighter.

"I did Princess and guess what?"

She flared her eyes inquisitively.

"The big Daddy fish said..."

Booth released Bones and scooped Molly up in a bear hug.

"To give you a BIG fishy kiss."

He leaned in gave her a hard sucking kiss on her cheek then pulled back with a pop. Molly squealed and pushed at Booth's chest with all her might.

"Daddy."

Parker returned looking bright and happy; he smiled at Bones before giving her a bone crushing hug.

"That was an awesome surprise Bones, you're the best."

Brennan blushed and hugged him back.

* * *

The four headed upstairs again, for the last surprise Brennan had organized for Parker.

"Come on Bones, please tell me, please."

Molly who was holding Parker's hand, piped up from her silence."

"Mommy, does you got a secret from Parka?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes Baby and I'm not going to be telling you either."

Parker clicked his fingers at his plan to use his sister; being thwarted. Booth chuckled, draping an arm around his girlfriend; he smiled when she leaned in toward him.

It still surprised him how tactile she really was, for a person who claimed she wasn't affectionate, she certainly like to cuddle and hold hands, she initiated a lot of the affection too, especially when they were home.

Bones directed them all into the environmental ecology center; it was mostly void of people and those that were inside, were all lining up in the one area. Brennan halted their progress and picked Molly up, knowing she wouldn't follow her big brother into the crowd.

"Mom, am I climbing on that?"

He pointed to the imitation cliff face where there was currently somebody hanging from the ceiling. Temperance smiled and nodded.

"If you'd like to yes, I've arranged a session for you, but there is no obligation."

"Of course I wanna try Mom..."

He looked back to the wall and muttered breathlessly.

"Sweet..."

Brennan nodded, she had no doubt he would want to climb; the twelve year old was extremely adventurous.

"Ok, well let's go over there."

They walked over, weaving in and out of people who were still deciding if they were game enough to try the almost vertical assent.

Reaching the guard rail a small blonde woman looked up to greet the next in line.

"Hi ther... oh hi..."

She looked to blonde boy and smiled.

"You must be Parker?"

He grinned charmingly.

"Yes ma'am"

The woman smiled and nodded at his manners.

"Well, come on in Parker, let's get you harnessed up."

She opened the gate and granted him passage into the assembly area. The mom instinct in Bones, made her watch like a hawk, as Parker was fitted with the right size crash helmet and crash pads, before he was strapped into a climbing harness. Booth chuckled at the grin on his kid's face and leaned into Bones.

"You have made him, the happiest kid in the world today Bones..."

She simply smiled.

"Thank you."

Booth kissed her cheek as she shrugged her shoulders.

"He deserves it."

Parker waved to his family as he prepared to take his turn on the wall, he smiled as they waved back.

"Can you wave to your brother Molly?"

Molly gave the biggest wave she could muster accompanied by a cheeky grin when said brother blew her a kiss. They watched him climb diligently to the top of the wall, seeking and analyzing the best grip to hold onto, as he moved. Parker had excellent judgment and that was clear from the way he scaled the cliff face like a monkey in a tree, where other kids slipped or back tracked, Parker simply ascended higher and higher, in a shorter amount of time.

Brennan cheered like a crazy person for him, making Parker blush with pride. Booth chuckled knowing if it was anyone else making such a fuss over his son; that son would not be impressed. Molly raised her brows at her mommy's excitement and looked to her dad.

"Daddy? I fink Mommy's broke."

Booth snatched the little girl from her Mom and laughed heartily at the child's statement, before whispering in her ear.

"I think you might be right Princess."

Molly tucked her head into Booth's neck and hugged him as hard as she could while keeping her eyes firmly set on her Mom next to her.

Parker held onto the last hand grip at the top and looked around; he could hear Bones applauding his efforts and smiled when his eyes set on her. She stood up close to the guard rail bouncing excitedly on the spot; she was clapping for him and shouting her praises, for his quick and easy progress to the top. Parker felt his cheeks flush with the knowledge he'd once again made her proud, he placed his hands where he'd been shown and pushed off the wall after nodding to the instructor below.

The thrill of abseiling down; was much like the thrill of climbing up and Parker new that next year, at school camp he would be joining the abseiling adventures group. He touched back down and accepted the help offered to remove the climbing gear, when free, he thanked everyone for the experience and ran back over to his family.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Brennan was eager for his thoughts and listened intently, as they made their way through the crowds again.

"Yeah that was awesome; I'm so doing that camp."

"You were very good; I was impressed with the speed you were able to climb."

Parker beamed.

"Parka?"

He looked up to his little sister in his Dad's arms.

"Yeah, did you see me up high Molly?"

She nodded.

"Ah ha, you looked like spider man."

Parker chuckled, remembering how he had introduced Molly to the fictional character before leaving DC.

"Cool, thanks Molly."

"You did well Buddy."

The boy looked up to his Dad and smiled at the praise.

"Thanks, I bet you could go quicker, you have bigger arm muscles."

Booth ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"Yours will grow Pal, you just wait."

The thought made Parker happy, he had always been the smallest in his classes, but this year he'd had a growth spurt early and had gotten taller and bigger.

"Ok, so where to now?"

Brennan asked curiously.

Booth smiled.

"Well my Darling..."

She smiled at the playful quality in his voice, she knew he would never call her Darling seriously and knew he was about to mock her.

"If you don't any more surprises up your sleeves?"

Brennan frowned.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled.

"It means, that if you don't have any more surprises that you've organized?"

He looked at her pointedly thinking it was highly likely that she wasn't done just yet.

"No that's all... Darling."

She shot back the title making Parker grin at their antics.

"Well then, I think we should go somewhere you'd like to visit."

She smiled and shook her head.

"That's not necessary Booth, honestly I'm perfectly ha..."

Booth held his hand to her mouth.

"Ah, we've all done things and all you've done is organized and watch."

Brennan raised her brows.

"Booth you forget, organizing and watching are two of my favorite things."

She smiled sweetly but saw he was going to push.

"Ok... let's go watch a three D movie, I've never seen one and saw an advertisement for one in the Grand Foyer, I believe it was on life in the rain forest."

Parker was excited, Bones had the best ideas. Molly was excited because her big brother was excited and Booth was happy his Bones was going to do something she wanted.

They made their way to the I-MAX center and paid for their tickets, after making sure it was G rated, Molly once again being free. The next session started in twenty minutes, so they got some snacks and drink and decided it was a good time for a toilet break, as one little girl hadn't been in a while.

Brennan had to admit she was excited about seeing her first three D movie, she had heard about them and always wanted to go, but getting time was hard and the movies was something Booth and she used to go to together before Hannah, it was painful to sit in the cinema alone, so she had simply disregarded the idea.

They made their way into the cinema itself and found seats in the middle; Booth had grabbed a booster seat for Molly, so she could see the screen easily and explained to her, it was just like in the restaurant when she had used one. They sat in a row together, Booth on the end, and then Bones, Molly and Parker on the other end.

The two kids shared a popcorn bucket and had a small drink each, while Booth and Brennan shared a drink and a packet of Brennan's favorite crisps. The anticipation rolled off Bones in waves and Booth smiled, he had missed seeing films with her; constantly explaining what things meant and listening to her tell him how certain things weren't possible, leaning over Booth kissed her temple. She faced him and smiled.

"What was that for?"

Booth kissed her cheek and took her free hand.

"Do I need a reason?"

She tilted her head.

"I guess not, but you rarely do things without reason or cause."

Booth smiled, her eyes were shining brightly in the dim cinema lights and she looked stunningly breathtaking to him.

"Nope, no reason this time, I'm happy, you're happy, we have two kids that are happy and I just wanted to kiss you."

She smiled at his wistful tone and squeezed his hand in hers. The lights dimmed further and the screen came to life, Booth leaned forward and was about to ask Parker if he could help Molly with her glasses, but saw that big brother was already on to it.

"Put your glasses on Bones."

She picked up the plastic rimmed frames and opened the packaging before slipping them onto her face and looking up at the screen.

"Booth I think mine are broken, nothing's happening."

She pulled the spectacles from her nose and shook them. Booth chuckled at her innocence and took the glasses, sliding them carefully back onto her face.

"Be patient, the ads are still on; only the movie is three D."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Oh, right."

She felt a little silly, but it was an emotion she was used to when not in her lab.

* * *

The movie was exceptional, the facts on human encroachment and rain forest destruction were astounding and the graphics were awe inspiring. Parker had growled at the flies buzzing around his head, Molly had tried to catch a monkey that swung toward them, Brennan yelped as a python dropped from the trees, making Booth chuckle and Booth flinched when a giant tarantula reared up on its hind four legs, ready for attack. The movie had something for everyone and even Molly was smiling as they walked out.

"So what did you think of your first three D movie Bones?"

She smiled.

"It was a little unsettling at first, but I grew accustomed to the images and found it quite enjoyable."

Booth nodded as they put their trash in the bin and continued out.

It was fast approaching six PM and Brennan thought it best they paged Rolf and head back to the hotel for the night, no one complained. While they waited for the car they visited the gift shop and purchased a 'creatures of the deep' book and an anatomy fact book for Parker while Molly after much deliberation chose a plush fish toy and a sticker book.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Brennan took Molly in for her bath right away, the three year old was exhausted and had fallen asleep in the car almost the moment she sat in it. Parker had been yawning also and decided he wanted a shower now rather than later. Booth took the opportunity to call for some room service and ordered some sandwiches, knowing that no one was particularly hungry at the moment, but maybe later.

Booth rested back on the couch and closed his eyes; the day had been fantastic; long but really fantastic.

Brennan finished dressing Molly in her little pyjamas and watched her walk tiredly out into the lounge room.

"Goodnight Daddy."

Booth smiled and leaned forward pulling Molly into his arms.

"Night, night Princess..."

He kissed her cheek as she hugged him tight.

"Sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning."

The little girl nodded and knuckled her eyes as she yawned. Booth released her and watched her stumble back to her mom in the hall. Bones knocked on Parker's bedroom door hearing his voice.

"Just a second."

A moment later the door opened, revealing a damp haired Parker Booth with a lazy smile in place.

"Molly just wanted to say good night to you."

Parker kneeled down and hugged his baby sister.

"Night Molly, sleep sweet."

Molly hugged him back and asked if he would still be around in the morning.

"Yep I'll see you and we can watch cartoons."

Brennan rolled her eyes at the thought, she didn't understand the fascination the Booth boys had with cartoons but it seemed they had Molly hooked too.

"Mickey?"

Parker smiled.

"Yep, Mickey and all his friends."

He stood up and waited for them to walk into Molly's room before he went in search of something to do.

* * *

"So, you don't need to go wee's?"

Molly shook her head as her Mommy helped her into bed and under the fresh covers.

"You remember where Mommy and Daddy will be if you wake up?"

The little girl nodded.

"Do you want Mommy to leave the light on till you fall asleep?"

The little girl nodded again and yawned tiredly. Brennan leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight Baby, I love you."

Molly wrapped her arms around her Mommy's neck and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Mommy lot's and lot's and lot's."

Brennan smiled; she never tired of hearing those words and wondered if Molly knew how much it meant to her.

* * *

In the lounge room Parker and Booth were watching TV, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you two stay there."

She made her way to what she knew would be their food, and allowed the man into the apartment with the trolley. He placed the food in the kitchen, received his tip and left again with a polite smile.

Bones made her way into the lounge and sat in the gap between her two boys.

"Molly asleep?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, I'll switch her light off later though."

Booth nodded as his son yawned again. Brennan reached over and ran her fingers through is damp hair, making him relax. She pulled him over, feeling no resistance to her action. Parker's head on her lap she gently stroked his hair, giving him some extra affection without Molly interrupting. Parker could feel himself drifting off and it reminded him of when he was younger and used to fall asleep in Bone's office after a long day of school and then science club.

Booth smiled at their interaction, there was something heart warming about seeing the two of them being affectionate, he loved that Bones treated his son, no different to how she treated Molly. She was loving and extremely generous with her time and money, but also her love. Parker rolled onto his back and looked up into Bone's eyes as she looked down at him and smiled.

"I love you Mom."

Brennan's eyes welled instantly and she gave him a watery smile.

"Oh Parker."

He reached up hugging her tightly. Booth felt his own eyes burn with stinging tears.

"Is it still ok that I call you that?"

Brennan nodded, unsure if she could form words.

"Ye..."

She swallowed.

"Yes... more than ok."

She held him tighter and kissed his cheek, wondering how she had gotten so lucky.

* * *

**Ok, so another one down. Please review. I have to say you guys are so wonderful; I'm so appreciative of every single review I get. Hugs to all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- You get it right? **

**A/N: OK, so you wanted more, here it is, just a taste of more to come, B/B fluff.**

* * *

Brennan rolled over with a groan. She reached out for the side table blindly and grabbed her cell.

"Mmff, turn it off Baby."

Brennan smiled at the sleepy statement from her bedside partner, and pressed the button to turn her alarm clock off. Booth stretched his arms out and pulled his girlfriend back into his chest, his face nuzzling into her messed hair.

"Why are you up so early? You don't have to go yet, stay with me."

She turned in his arms and smiled. Sleepy Booth was always whiney and needy and God help her, Temperance Brennan loved it. She dropped gentle kisses to his closed eyes and caressed his face.

"I have to get ready, remember I have my signing."

He grumbled and held her tighter.

"No, you stay here with me."

She giggled as he wrapped a leg over her thigh and tangled them together.

"Booth, I can't... I need to get up."

Booth pushed his face to her clavicle and breathed her in, leaving a cool sensation against her skin. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his head.

"But I'll miss you too much."

She felt her stomach flutter and smiled at the caged bird feeling again.

"Oh Booth, I'll miss you too, but I must get ready."

Booth pulled back slightly but didn't release her; he opened one eye in the semi darkness and gauged her expression. Leaning back in, he kissed her lips gently, his hands caressing her through her tee and shorts.

She was loathe to get out of the bed, she loved mornings when it was just the two of them laying cuddled up to one another.

Booth leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I would give anything for you not to leave right now."

Brennan eyed him sadly.

"You know I have to go, we'll all be together again in a few hours."

She brushed her thumb over his lips and then traced the crease on his cheek from the pillow he'd laid against all night.

"I know, I just wish..."

She leaned in and silenced him with her own kiss.

"Shhh, soon Booth, I finish at one."

He sighed.

"And not a second later, or I carry you out over my shoulder."

She heard the messing tone in his voice and batted his chest playfully.

"Ooo you big man you."

Booth grinned and slapped her short clad bottom as she rose from the bed.

* * *

Temperance Brennan had never been one to procrastinate, but as she exited the large shower and caught her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help, but take a moment to think of how happy she had become over the last month or so. Molly coming into her life had certainly changed things for the better. The little girl had shown her that love wasn't merely an emotion, but an action too, by taking Molly in and giving her a life, free of abuse and neglect, she had shown love in the most selfless ways; in that she had expected nothing in return, thereby receiving trust from a wounded soul.

Booth had also changed her life. He started changing her world many years ago, but only recently had she accepted that change as something she truly wanted. She wanted to have that eternal love, the courage to follow that one person blindly, she wanted to learn faith; faith in her own heart and to have faith in someone else. Her answer to that desire had been in front of her, for so long, she hadn't realized she already had all those things, she would love him till the day she died, she would follow him to the ends of the earth, simply because he asked, she knew this of herself, she knew she would want him and him alone for the rest of her life and she knew he would want and love her for the rest of his. So when he took that second chance on her, she had grabbed on and was determined to never let go.

Parker was different story again; they had shared a close bond for a long time, but had been torn apart from each other for a while. Their mutual fondness had been re-established quickly and their ties to each other rapidly knotted again. For a long time Parker Booth, like his father had shown her unconditional love and friendship, but the young boy had taught her patience and acceptance, not only for others but of herself also and because of that, she had progressed to here and now; to happiness.

She quickly dried her hair and stepped into the bedroom, Booth was absent from the bed and she smiled hearing her daughter's giggling coming from somewhere else in the apartment. Getting dressed was simple, Erica had told her to wear the outfit from her last photo shoot, she had said fans liked seeing her in the clothes from her picture on the back of the back, something about people being able to relate her and her character better. Brennan thought it was silly but she obeyed, she pulled on her jeans and a white long sleeved top, added some brassy colored jewelery and finished with her boots. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail with her fringe loose and she wore her normal minimal makeup. Grabbing her bag she headed out into the main living area.

"Mommy."

Molly ran to her and squealed with delight as she was scooped up mid run.

"Hey Baby, did you have a good sleep?"

Molly nodded.

"Uh huh, I dreamed I went swimming wif the fishies like Daddy and Parka."

Brennan smiled.

"I see and did you have fun?"

"Yep."

Bones kissed her nose.

"Good."

She walked into the lounge room where Parker was sitting on the couch reading, while the TV played cartoons softly.

"Morning Parker."

She bent over the back of the lounge and kissed his forehead as he looked up at her.

"Morning Mom."

She smiled at the title, wondering if she would ever get used to it. Brennan dropped Molly over the top of the couch next to Parker and walked into the kitchen. She giggled; there was her Booth, boxer clad and trying to make the high tech coffee machine work. His hair was poking up at different angles and he still wore his 'I-haven't-had-my-morning-coffee-don't-mess-with-me look' and the coffee machine was messing with him.

Snaking her arms around his waist from behind, she kissed his shoulder blades, instantly calming him and making him turn.

"Hey Beautiful."

She smiled.

"Morning Handsome."

Booth raised his brows at her retort and smiled.

"I ordered some pancakes, will you stay for breakfast?"

Brennan looked to her watch.

"How about, I get this going and we share a coffee, then I gotta run."

Booth tilted his head at her trying to compromise.

"You gotta eat Bones."

She smiled.

"I will, I have a granola bar in my bag, I'll eat it on the way."

Booth scoffed.

"That's not proper food Babe."

Brennan raised her brows, he had never dared to try and call her anything other than Bones and she smiled that his confidence was climbing with her.

"You didn't complain yesterday."

Booth was surprised she didn't reprimand him for the pet name slip and the fact she hadn't, made him extremely pleased.

"Well I was starving yesterday wasn't I; if I wasn't I wouldn't have eaten any of that bird food you carry around."

She smiled and listened to the coffee machine whir to life. Booth pulled her against his torso as the comforting smell of fresh ground coffee filled his senses.

* * *

"Good morning Dr. Brennan, ready to go?"

"Morning Rolf."

She said as she walked briskly toward the awaiting car.

"Yes I'm ready, thank you for waiting."

Rolf had been waiting ten minutes while she said good bye to her family.

**Flashback**

"_I gotta go Booth; I'll see you at one."_

_He grumbled and frog marched with her to the lounge room._

"_Your Mom's leaving kids."_

_They both jumped up, Molly staying on the couch and scrambling up the back of it and Parker walked around to stand beside her. She hugged them both, one arm around each pulling them closer._

"_Mommy where are you going?"_

_Brennan kissed her head and smiled._

"_I have to go out for a little while, so you're going to stay with Parker and daddy how does that sound?"_

_She looked to them both and relaxed a little._

"_Are you coming back?"_

"_Yep, of course, I have to see you again don't I?"_

_Molly smiled brightly and nodded._

"_Is that ok Baby?"_

_She nodded again and hugged her mom extra hard. Brennan kissed the top of Parker's head and then his cheek as he tipped his head up._

"_Be careful Mom."_

_Bones looked up to Booth and smiled. Parker had definitely inherited his father's sense of protection._

"_I will, you take care of these two for me ok."_

_Parker grinned and nodded. They all walked to door and said another round of goodbyes before Brennan actually broke away. She felt as if she wasn't going to see them for weeks not hours, but the love she was filled with warmed her and she knew she would miss them all, as if it were weeks._

_**End Flash back.**_

Brennan slid into the seat as Rolf shut the door, she buckled up and rested her head back, closing her eyes and thinking back over the last day or so.

* * *

"Ok Guys."

Booth clapped his hands together. They had just finished breakfast and instead of lazing about, Booth decided they were going to go for a walk.

"We have a few hours before we go get your Mom, so... I thought we could check out the shops, see what's around, maybe find somewhere for lunch then come back here and get Rolf to pick us up."

Both kids nodded.

"I'm gunna go have a shower Dad."

Parker wandered off leaving Molly and Booth.

"Alright Princess, what are you going to wear today?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled as her daddy held his hand out for her to take. They entered her bedroom and walked into the walk-in robe, flicking on the switch and lighting up her clothes. Booth picked her up so she could have a say in what she wore, having her own sense of identity is important for any child, but an abused child clung to that identity when they have nothing else and in some cases lose it too.

Molly pointed to a dark blue tee and some denim shorts that had a sparkly light blue glitter belt, Booth removed the items pulling out a little pair of dark pink underwear, white socks and white canvas sand shoes.

"Ok Princess, bath time?"

She grimaced making her Dad smile.

He carried her into the bathroom after placing her clothes on the bed and sat her on the bathroom bench. While running the water for the tub, Booth helped Molly brush her teeth laughing when she sneezed and sprayed the foaming mess everywhere. He helped her brush her hair, allowing her to do most of it herself only helping her with the back and putting in her clips, being able to do it herself gave her a sense of pride, which Bones had said was important.

Bathing was done quickly and with purpose, he soaped her up and rinsed her off but had a few minutes of playing with her to ensure his rule of bath time equals fun time.

Scooping her out and into a waiting towel, Booth carried her into the bedroom and dried her off. He was about to begin dressing her when she spoke.

"Daddy, you forgot the stinky stuff."

He raised his brows.

"What stinky stuff Princess."

She pointed to her bedside.

"For my spots."

She pointed to the burn scars on her tummy.

"Mommy says it makes them go away."

Booth smiled, reading the bottle. 'Bio oil-reduces the signs of stretchmarks and scars'. Booth knew Bones had scars on her body from her time in foster care and she was self conscious of them, especially the one across her ribs, she had told him about the scars on her inner thigh but he was yet to see them and he knew she didn't want Molly to feel as she did, when she got older.

"Ok, well if Mommy says it's so, then it's so."

Molly nodded, agreeing whole heartily. Booth poured some of the liquid into his palm and helped Molly off the bed so he could apply it. He quickly and efficiently covered her in the sweet smelling liquid and then began to dress her.

"Ok, all done?"

Molly nodded and smiled.

"Ok sweetheart, go watch toons and Daddy's gunna get ready. Molly hugged him tightly as he crouched before her and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek making him smile.

* * *

Booth showered and dressed, picking up his vibrating cell he smiled seeing her smiling face.

"Hey Gorgeous, what's up, miss me already?"

His question was rhetorical so he didn't expect the answer.

"Yes, of course but that's not why I'm calling, I sent you a text saying that."

Booth smiled.

"I wanted to ask if you could please bring me a change of clothes when you come to pick me up."

"Sure, what did you want?"

He walked over to her side of the cupboard and waited.

"Umm, my three quarter pants, the denim ones and my white tee, oh and my sandals please."

"Ok, can do Bones, should I bring a spare change of clothes for Molly?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes please, how is she?"

Booth smiled as he walked out of their room and into the main living area again, he chuckled.

"She's great Bones, currently hanging upside down off the couch, but she's good."

He walked over tickling her belly and making her squeal, before sitting up again, next to Parker, who was gripping her legs so she didn't fall.

"Good, well I should go, we're about to go into the book store and get ready, I'll see you later."

"Bye Bones."

Booth went to Molly's room and got her a change of clothes, bagging them in the same pack as her moms, he placed it by the door so they wouldn't forget it when they left to go pick Bones up. Booth gathered all he needed and stacked the dirty breakfast dishes on the tray and left it on the bench outside the penthouse. Rounding the kids up they left.

* * *

"So, Temperance wanna explain."

Erica held up photo of Booth, Parker, Molly and herself at the diner yesterday, they were all laughing and looking very comfortable in one another's presence. Bones shook her head after smiling at the picture.

"No, not particularly, where did you get this?"

"It was sent to me anonymously, it was slipped under my hotel door this morning, but I gotta say Temperance, it would make a wonderful internal photo in your next book, something to make you seem more... human."

Brennan frowned, she hated when people implied she wasn't human, it hurt to be thought of as uncaring or unsympathetic. Booth had told her once she came across as aloof because perhaps she cared too much, she had to separate herself from her work or it would drown her in emotion. He had realized a long time ago that the way she presented herself to the world was not her true self; that she in fact empathized, with every victim she came across, and connected too much, making her taking on that person's pain and suffering into her already fractured heart.

"I ummm, I don't want their pictures on display, it's too dangerous in my line of work, please give me the photo."

Erica saw she had upset her client and felt a little bad, but Temperance was tough and could handle a little personality bashing. She handed the photo over and sighed at her client's lack of enthusiasm when it came to sharing her private life for money.

They walked in the back door of the book shop and into a secure room. Bones took her cell out and sent a text.

* * *

Booth and the kids had been out for about half an hour when he felt his cell buzz.

'**Please be careful today, someone took a photo of us all at the diner yesterday and left it at Erica's hotel. B xxx."**

Booth frowned, he sensed even through text that she was anxious and sighed. He scooped Molly up and pulled Parker into side, his sniper instincts kicking in, in an effort to keep his family safe.

'**We'll be fine baby, stop worrying, see you soon and good luck. B xxx'**

He knew he was pushing his luck with the comment again, but what was the worst she could do, given the fact they weren't together at the moment. The reply he received made him smile.

"**I can't help but worry. B xxx."**

Booth smiled, not a single word about the moniker.

* * *

Brennan put her cell away and straightened her clothing as she prepared to go out and meet the people. She loved writing, when she found the time, but the photo shoots and media hype she could do without, along with the book signings. She hated sitting there for hours saying the same thing over and over 'hi, what's your name? Thanks for coming.' It was tiring and insincere and Temperance Brennan was anything but insincere.

The crowds were huge, she couldn't see over the tops of everyone's heads, the line for an autograph was out the door and disappeared behind the wall; she took a deep breath and followed Erica out and up to the table.

The first thing she did before sitting was pick out the security guards and the quickest exit. Erica told her to sit and get her pen hand ready.

"And for God's sake Tempe smile."

Brennan rolled her eyes, should her fans want her to be comfortable and not suffer from sore cheeks for the next week, caused by holding an unnatural pose for so long.

Erica welcomed everyone and gave Temperance the introduction that wasn't needed and then let the masses close in.

"Hi, oh my God I'm like your biggest fan."

"Do you really do all the stuff in your books?"

"You're totally awesome."

"When does your next book come out?"

"Oh wow, you're so beautiful."

"Are you seeing anyone coz you know I think..."

"Ok Sir keep moving."

"Oh wow, it is such an honor to meet you."

The questions kept coming and she kept smiling and signing.

"I bought you a rose."

"I got you these."

"I hope you like chocolate."

"I got you some muffins."

The gifts kept coming and she thanked everyone.

"You should call me, here's my number."

"I think we would be really good together."

"Are you single?"

"Here's my card, call me."

The advances kept coming; she looked to Erica who was telling her to keep smiling. Brennan reached for her water bottle and took a sip also glancing at her watch, she sighed, fifteen minutes to go.

* * *

Booth and the kids had been back at the penthouse for fifteen minutes, they grabbed a snack and left again, to meet Rolf downstairs. They had done a little window shopping and bought a gift for Bones and made a short list for lunch options.

"Mr Booth, children."

Rolf tipped his hat and opened a door for them to climb in.

"Dr. Brennan has requested I park around the back of the book shop and you and the children wait in the limo."

Booth nodded he knew she didn't want Molly in the papers and keeping her in the car would ensure her safety for a little longer.

"That's fine Rolf, thank you."

They spent the short trip listening to Parker spouting facts out of his new book.

"Hey Dad listen to this... the male seahorse actually gives birth to live young not the female, imagine if you could have baby Dad."

Booth grimaced and shuddered at the thought. They slowed down and Booth knew Rolf was backing into the lane way, for an easy getaway. He smiled knowing that his family would be whole again soon.

They were only waiting a few minutes and were into their second game of eye spy when the limo door opened and Brennan threw herself in.

"Mommy, Bones, Mom..."

All at once her titles were exclaimed in excitement, she smiled; it was good to be back with them.

She received hugs from all three and a slow kiss from one.

"So... how was it."

She rolled her eyes making Booth chuckle.

"That bad huh?"

"Four dinner invitations, six coffee dates, two boxes of chocolates, a muffin basket, four roses, a bunch of wild flowers that made me sneeze, a scarf, need I continue?"

Booth smiled forcefully.

"And where was Erica through all this?"

Brennan buckled in and gestured for the kids to do the same.

"Telling me to smile."

Bones dug through her bag and removed the photo she had taken from Erica and handed it to Booth. He looked it over.

"Taken through the window of the diner, looks like they would have been across the road, probably in a car."

She nodded having surmised the same conclusion.

"Yes, well I find I'm particularly opposed to someone taking photos of my family, especially without my permission."

Booth smiled seeing that 'momma bear' instinct come through his girlfriend again. He always knew she was fiercely protective of what was hers, having lost so much at a young age had taught her, to hold what she held dear close to her. He placed the photo on the seat next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as they settled back into the leather seat.

* * *

**Another one down, hope you like it, please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I own Rolf and Molly, but I still don't make any money off them.**

**A/N- Wow, chapter 19, almost to 20, I just want to take the opportunity to thank everyone for reviewing; they make me so very happy. More to come so; let's get on with this one...**

* * *

Rolf pulled out of the lane and into traffic; he pressed the intercom button and spoke.

"So folks, where to?"

Booth looked to Parker and nodded, letting him know he could speak their decision.

"The Natural History museum please."

Brennan smiled, hearing where they were headed, she loved museums and she often spoken of the Natural History museums being her favorite aside from the Jeffersonian's.

"But before we go exploring, we need lunch."

Booth spoke.

"There's a restaurant in there, so I figured that would be the easiest way to kill two birds with one stone."

Brennan frowned.

"Booth you should know I don't condone killing animals, especially with such a method as to throw stones."

Booth raised his brows.

"Daddy I don't want you to kill the birdie either."

Parker chuckled and shook his head at his dad.

"I'm not actually gunna... it's just an expression.

Molly still looked upset and Booth wanted to reassure her.

"Molly, what I said means that we can take care of two things in one place, I wouldn't hurt a birdie Princess."

Molly scowled; she didn't understand why he didn't just that in the first place. Brennan spoke up.

"Ok so food then the museum exhibits."

Booth smiled.

"Yep."

Bones nodded too and as she sat, she realized, she was very hungry.

"Did you bring my clothes Booth?"

He smiled.

"Yep."

He handed her a bag and smiled.

"All in there Babe."

She tilted her head and smiled.

"You know you won't get away with that in public don't you?"

He saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am."

Parker laughed and ducked his head quickly.

* * *

They pulled up out the front of the steps leading up to the museum.

"We'll wait outside the car while you get changed in it."

Brennan smiled.

"Ok, I won't be a minute."

He shut the door behind himself and stood, holding Molly close and shielding Parker against the limo's paneling. The door opened a moment later and Bone's stepped out, her hair was down now and she looked a little more relaxed. They invited Rolf to accompany them, but once again he declined and told them to page him when they were ready for pick up.

The family paid admission and entered the museum foyer hurriedly.

"I'm glad we're here, I'm starving."

Parker's over exaggerated voice echoed around the foyer.

"Me too, Mommy, you was gone a really long time."

Brennan picked her daughter up and smiled.

"Didn't Daddy feed you?"

Molly looked to Booth and smiled.

"We had pancakes for breakfast Mommy, but that was a long a time ago."

"Pancakes huh?"

Molly nodded.

"Yep, they was yummy too, do you like pancakes Mommy, Daddy said you eat bird seed for breakfast but I said you eated mooze-lee."

Brennan smirked at Booth as he ducked his head and shook his head.

"Shhh, Molly you're not supposed to tell her what I said, you little tattle tail."

Molly slapped her hand over mouth and looked surprised to her Daddy.

"Oops, sorry Daddy."

Booth kissed Molly's forehead, not wanting her to think he was upset with her for a second.

"That's ok; I'll forgive you Princess, if Mommy forgives me."

Molly looked to her Mommy with pleading eyes.

"Mommy is you gunna forgive Daddy?"

Brennan smiled, knowing she couldn't say no.

"Yes he's forgiven."

Booth kissed her cheek and smiled as Molly copied and kissed her other cheek. Parker, who had been watching, shook his head.

"Ok, if everyone is forgiven can we go eat now, I'm really super hungry."

Booth ruffled Parker's hair and chuckled.

"Yeah come on Pal."

* * *

They ordered fries to share and each got a meal and a drink. Parker asked if while they were waiting, he a Molly could go check out the gift shop, next door. Both parents were hesitant but scanned the area for signs they were being watched.

"I'll go check the shop."

Booth got up and wandered into the tiny store, there were no other exits and besides a few kids there was no one else in there, he felt it was safe and went back to his family. Seeing Bones watching him as he entered the restaurant again, he nodded to her and she passed the good news on to the kids.

They were already seated closest to the door and both Booth and Brennan could see the entry of the gift shop from their positions.

"Don't be too long ok?"

Parker nodded and took Molly's hand in his, he frowned thinking his parents were acting strange and wondered what was going on.

"We won't, come on Molly."

She went happily with her big brother, skipping along beside him.

"Where is we going Parka?"

"Into the shop, so we can have a look at the books and the toys and all the stuff they've got."

Molly flinched as they entered and a loud door bell went off, causing the store person to come out from their office.

"Hello kids."

Parker smiled as Molly ducked behind him and out of sight.

"Hi, we just wanted to have a look."

The kindly man gestured for them to continue on their way.

"Go right ahead Son."

Parker smiled and pulled Molly along with him, her little fingers once again gripping him tightly.

"Come on Molly, let's go see the toys."

* * *

Booth sat next to Bones; she was watching the gift shop like a hawk.

"Hey..."

He touched her cheek with the back of his knuckles making her turn to him.

"Its gunna be ok."

She gave a tight smile and nodded.

"What's got you so worried, I mean I know the photo but what are you worried about?"

She tilted her head and smiled.

"I don't want our lives made into a... media scam. What's ours is ours Booth and... I don't want to share it with the rest of world."

Booth smiled at her affectionately, she was definitely making use of that steep learning curve.

"Ba... Bones, you can't stop them taking pictures, but we won't talk to them, and we'll tell our friends not to talk to talk them, we don't have to give away anything."

She looked at him sadly.

"It shouldn't be like this Booth, this is not why I write, I have no desire to be recognized as I walk down the street, I don't want you and Parker and Molly to have to worry about if a camera is going to be around the next corner, that's not fair."

Booth turned his chair and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Temperance, Parker knows what goes on, he has parents of school friends come up and ask him if he can introduce them to you, he's not oblivious to what happens and he's fine with it, Rebecca knows, she's had phone calls from reporters asking who the little girl is, she tells them off, threatens them with harassment, and as for me, I knew what I was getting into and Sweetheart it doesn't matter, so long as we're together, we'll be fine, as for Molly, she is oblivious now, but she'll understand as she grows and she'll have all of us to help her."

Bones rested her forehead on his shoulder; he had said exactly what she needed to hear.

"Thanks Booth."

Booth smiled stroking her hair softly and kissing her head.

"I want to you to try and stop your worrying Bones; everything is going to be fine."

She pulled back slightly.

"You can't know tha..."

Booth smiled.

"Trust me ok."

"Booth you can't..."

Booth placed his hands on either side of her face again and held her gaze.

"Trust me."

She searched his eyes and saw the pleading within, she didn't realize she was nodding until his smiled brightened and he was kissing her lips.

The kids arrived back at the table just as the food arrived making Booth chuckle at their sense of timing.

"Hey Dad, can you come see something for a sec, please."

Parker implored his father with widening eyes. Booth looked at his meal with disappointment, that he wouldn't be sinking his teeth into it just yet. His son didn't ask things of him very often and the begging puppy dog eyes, told Booth it was important.

"Sure Pal."

Molly sat down, when her Mom patted the chair beside her, thinking that perhaps this was a Father, Son thing.

"But Mommy I wanna go wif Daddy and Parka."

Brennan brushed the fringe back on her daughter's forehead and smiled.

"I know Baby, but I'd like for you to stay here with me."

Molly raised her brows, she looked to the boys and back to her Mom and smiled.

"K Mommy."

Brennan smiled, thinking they were going to see tears and resistance.

"Good girl."

Booth placed an arm around his son and they headed off to the gift store.

"So what did you wanna show me Pal."

Parker grinned.

"I found a really cool present for Bones, and I wanna get it but I don't have any money and I wanted to know if you'll buy it and then I can do chores to make the pocket money and I'll give it back to you."

Booth smiled.

"Let's have a look huh Buddy."

Parker led him down the aisle toward the soft toys and pulled out a toy he'd buried.

"It's the last one Dad."

Booth laughed and shook his head in amusement at the stuffed skeleton his son held.

"I think she'll love it Pal."

Parker nodded.

"So will you get it for me?"

"Yeah buddy, but no chores, I think you've earned it in the last few weeks."

Parker beamed.

"Really... awesome."

Booth grabbed the toy and walked to the sales counter. The gentleman from earlier stood in wait.

"Afternoon Sir."

Booth tipped his head.

"Afternoon, just the toy please."

The man scanned the bar code and was about to put it in a plastic bag.

"That's ok Mister, we don't need a bag."

The man smiled and handed the toy to the well mannered boy on his left.

"There you are Son."

Parker smiled, taking the lanky limbed representation and stepping back to allow his father more room at the tiny counter.

Booth paid and they walked out.

Bones looked up seeing the other half of her family heading back to the table, Booth's face was blank but Parker needed to work on his poker face a little, she smiled.

"What have you two been up to?"

Parker shrugged.

"Nothing."

Brennan nodded disbelievingly.

"Sure you have, what are you hiding?"

Parker walked around to her and smiled.

"I found something I thought you might like and I wanted get it for you."

Brennan placed her fork down and turned to him.

"Parker Sweetheart, you don't need to buy me..."

"I know... I wanted to."

He whipped the toy out from behind his back and presented it to her.

She smiled the grin increasing as she took the stuffed skeleton from his hands.

"Do you like it?"

Booth noticed the tears in her eyes and briefly wondered if they were happy or sad tears.

"Oh Parker, I love it."

She reached out hugging him to her, the toy caught between their torsos.

"Thank you."

Temperance stared into the eyes of her boyfriend who was watching the exchange with interest. Bones pulled back and looked to her gift again, she was touched, no one had bought her a toy since she was a small child and living with her parents, she hadn't realized how much she missed the simple gesture.

Parker took his seat and smiled at his mom.

"What are you gunna name him Mom?"

She stared at the toy with a concerned expression.

"Umm, I don't know, I haven't had to name a toy in a very long time."

Parker snatched up a fry and bit down on it.

"What do you think I should name him Parks?"

Parker tilted his head trying to think a good name for a skeleton.

"Perry."

Brennan frowned.

"Why is that name appealing to you?"

Parker grinned.

"It's short for periosteum."

Brennan laughed and nodded.

"Very well, Perry it is."

* * *

They finished their lunch and made their way to the Grand Foyer.

"Oh wow! Look at that."

Parker hurried toward the display in the center of the room. Brennan smiled as Booth tilted his head also quite impressed with the dueling Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Triceratops.

"Imagine if dinosaurs still lived now."

Brennan smiled.

"Well I doubt very much that we would still be here."

Parker grinned.

"Yeah, we would have gotten eaten ages ago."

They walked around the specimen getting a view from all angles.

"Mommy, is they fighting?"

Brennan picked her little girl up and held her close.

"Yep, these are called dinosaurs Baby, there are no more living in the world anywhere."

Molly looked up at the skeletons, her little head tilting back as far as it would go to see the full height of the display.

"Where did they go?"

"Well they all died."

"Did they get sick Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"I'm sure many of them did, but some died because they couldn't get enough food, some because of old age, lots of reasons Sweetheart."

Molly nodded and leaned in close almost whispering in her Mom's ear.

"Dat's ok Mommy, they is scary looking anyway."

Booth smiled at her simple brush off of the magnificent creatures.

They walked through the entry way and found themselves in the 'North American Mammal Hall'.

There were replicas of grasslands with bison and pronghorns, an assortment of different birds and a jaguar. Brennan approached the large cat and smiled sadly, humans really had been very destructive to the environment.

"Parker have you ever seen a jaguar up close?"

The twelve year old walked over and awed as he stared into the green eyes of the large cat.

"Are they extinct Mom?"

Brennan placed her arm around Parker.

"Almost, poaching for animal skin has slowed in Brazil and America but many jaguars get shot by farmers and ranchers who are trying to protect cattle."

"Mommy what's estint mean?"

Bones smiled tapping the little button nose that belonged to her blue eyed girl.

"Ex-tinct means no more left."

Booth wasn't particularly fond of cats, or more he found they weren't very fond of him, but there was something very majestic about this large feline, whether it was the green to yellow eyes that seemed to show such vulnerability for a beast of its size or perhaps it was the soft frown on its brow that screamed for help, he felt for the creature that had once roamed freely with its kind.

They continued on, to the 'Age of Mammals' exhibit, which boasted a huge array of extinct mammal replicas including Saber-toothed cat, two medium sized Mastodons and three Paleoparadoxia. It was Booth who seemed intrigued in this exhibit, he stood to the side staring at what seemed oddly like a large dog with an under bite. Brennan and the kids walked over and also gave the mammal the once over. Bones spoke quietly.

"This particular animal is part of a large genus a bit like today's cow but marine dwelling. It would roam under water, foraging for seaweed and sea grasses but it was likely to breed on land and also come to shore to bask in the sun."

She pointed to its mouth.

"See its teeth, the way they are rotated to point out?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah it looks like a back hoe, we had one at school when we got a new building."

Brennan smiled.

"Right well those teeth pointing out like that, would have made pulling grasses and seaweed a lot easier, so the Paleoparadoxia could eat efficiently before having to resurface."

Booth grinned, he wondered if there was anything she didn't know, when it came to the intellectual side of knowledge.

"Did you know that in the whole world there have only been two complete skeletons of the Paleoparadoxia found, one is here in California and the other is in Japan."

Both boys looked suitably impressed while Molly was totally absorbed in staring at the strange creature before her.

They wandered around a little longer, before heading upstairs to the Dinosaur exhibit.

"Cool, look a T. Rex skull."

Parker walked quickly over to it and peered intently at the reportedly vicious dinosaur. Since early childhood Parker Booth had loved Dinosaurs, often going to Jeffersonian's museum with Bones to look at them, it would seem his fascination had not worn off.

"Look, this one has a broken tooth."

He pointed to the large canine tooth on the left side. Brennan nodded, silently praising his observation. Booth simply smiled, he had often wondered if his son would follow in his partner's footsteps, the twelve year olds love of science was only increasing with age and he was proving very intelligent.

"Mommy what's dat."

The little girl pointed to the skull.

"That's a dinosaur head Baby."

Molly frowned.

"Where's his arms and legs?"

Brennan looked to skull suspended from guide wires, it must have looked odd without a body to hold it up.

"Well, this dinosaur died a long time ago baby and it's bones were in the ground for many years so maybe when he got dug up the rest of his body was too damaged."

"Does it hurt?"

Temperance frowned.

"No Sweetheart, he can't feel anything, he's not alive anymore."

Molly was silent while contemplating this new information, she rested her head on her Mommy's shoulder and watched her Daddy looking at something else.

Walking over to a triceratops skull Parker noticed a room on the side marked 'Dino Lab'. He walked in slowly unsure if he was allowed to enter to smaller room. The walls were lined with glass cases, all holding fossils and bones from random parts of the bodies of different dinosaurs. Molly walked in a minute or so after and called to her brother.

"Parka?"

"Hey Molly, come over here."

He motioned her over and watched her hurry to his side.

"Can you see?"

The little girl shook her head and smiled as her big brother picked her up, so she could peer into one of the cases.

"That's a fossil Molly."

She looked at him curiously.

"What's a fossil?"

Parker smiled.

"Can you see all the patterns on the rock?"

She nodded quickly, happy for him to continue talking.

"Well the pattern is made by a something laying against the rock and rotting away."

Molly frowned.

"See this was a shell and maybe it had something living in it."

Molly looked back to fossil as if trying to understand. Booth and Brennan walked in holding hands a short time later and smiled seeing Parker trying to teach the three year old. To parker's credit he had definitely had the little girl intrigued.

As they walked out of the Dinosaur exhibit, Molly spotted a large room full of replica birds, they were different colors, shapes, sizes, and in all different poses. The exhibit had them hanging in assumed flight, perched on branches in dioramas, nesting, feeding and even a few hatching. Walking further into the room, Booth found benches under glass cases housing a particular type of bird. He opened a drawer and noted skeleton specimens from the corresponding bird in the case. The next drawer housed eggs, some broken and some whole, he closed the drawer and opened the last, scrunching his nose up in disgust at the samples of feet before him. Brennan who had seen his expression wandered over and peered into the drawer.

"A bird's foot is the easiest way to tell how it lived, this particular bird has curled toes and nails which meant it probably spent the majority of its life in trees, and ate seeds, its beak is straight so it more than likely ate a various insects too."

She opened the drawer beside it and pointed.

"Whereas this bird has webbed toes so it would have been water dwelling for a vast extent of time, its thick nails would have been used to climb steep and sometimes slippery banks."

Booth leaned to the side and kissed her temple.

"You never cease to surprise me..."

He smiled and shook his head adoringly.

"What..."

She chuffed.

"I honestly don't know where you keep all this information."

"The brain is capable of holding massive quantities of information Booth, far more than could ever be obtained in our lifetime."

Booth nodded, knowing he would never have half a chance of storing most of what she knew.

* * *

By the time they made it back downstairs to the final stop for the excursion it was five PM and the museum would be closing soon. 'The Discovery Center' was very busy, there were kids of different ages everywhere. Molly who had been walking happily with Parker since the 'Dino Lab' now wanted to be picked again. She raised her arms to Booth knowing he would give her a height advantage over everyone.

"Oh up you go Princess."

He scooped her up and smiled as she hugged him round his neck. Brennan took out her cell and set it to media before telling Booth, Molly and Parker to stand next to the Polar Bear so she could take a photo.

"Hey Mom did you know a Polar Bear's fur isn't white? It's clear, that's so cool."

Brennan smiled.

"What color do you think their skin is Parks?"

He shrugged, not having ever thought about it before.

"I dunno... pink maybe?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Nope, a Polar Bear has black skin, so that it can absorb as much warmth as possible from the sun."

Parker raised his brows, obviously storing the information.

"They would need to, with the all the ice."

Brennan nodded. Booth took Molly over to the fossil cabinet, where you could touch what you were looking at. Molly traced the patterns in the piece of rock.

"What is it Daddy?"

Booth smiled, glad she had picked something easy for him to answer.

"What does it look like Princess?"

She looked at the black outlines and frowned.

"A tree Daddy?"

Booth chuckled, the three year old looking extremely pleased with herself.

"That's right Sweetheart, it was a plant."

Booth placed it back on the bench and picked up another.

"What about this one, what does it look like?"

Molly grinned.

"A fishy Daddy."

"Yeah."

Booth cuddled her, the idea he was teaching her something gave him a very satisfying feeling. Brennan and Parker walked over a short time later and looked onto the bench that had ensnared Molly and Booth. Brennan's hand traveled up Booth's back, resting between his shoulder blades. Temperance loved to feel the play of muscles under her hands as she caressed him, the strength of his body, feeling as though it was penetrating her own. She sighed and smiled up at him as he looked down. Molly was yawning and her eyes were getting heavy as she dropped her head back to her dad's shoulder.

"I think it's time we got going."

Brennan nodded and looked to Parker.

"Would you like anything from the gift shop on the way out?"

Parker shook his head.

"No thanks Mom, I had a look before, but there wasn't much there besides Perry.

Brennan smiled thinking of the toy currently hiding in her bag.

"Are you sure? Books, posters?"

Parker shook his head and smiled.

"That's ok Mom."

She nodded and the foursome, began walking out to the exit of the museum.

* * *

**Chapter 20 in next, I can't believe it, thank you to all for reading, more to come **** Please review. The Paleoparadoxia was a real mammal and I think quite cute, in a ugly but intereSting kinda way, look it up if you want, I haven't posted it on my profile coz I'm paranoid remember... and there was a bunch of scary copyright words on the wiki page, so I'll leave it to you guys. Please review.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- The only thing I gain from this story, is piece of mind and warm fuzzies from all your lovely reviews.**

**A/N: Ok, so we're going back to basics... you'll see.**

* * *

Brennan knelt beside her daughter who was in the tub.

"Are you hungry baby?"

She asked as she rinsed away the soap, Molly shook her head. Brennan knew she was tired, her little eyes were wide in forced concentration.

"Ok well straight to bed then, I think."

Molly frowned and looked up at her mommy.

"No mommy, me not sleepy."

Brennan raised her brows at the three year olds response.

"Well, I think if you lay there for a little bit, you'll get sleepy."

She helped the little girl stand and wrapped a towel around her, before scooping her out of the tub.

"I don't wanna go sleep mommy."

Brennan placed Molly on the bed and sighed. This was a new side of her usually agreeable daughter, Molly's face was determined but the fight was quickly draining from her. Brennan dressed her with little to no help from the tiring child and quickly toweled over her hair, leaving it slightly damp.

Brennan rose to put the towel back in the bathroom, and shook her head as little feet hit the floor and took off out into the living room.

Booth was chatting to Parker at the table when Molly came bolting down the hall and into the room. He frowned seeing her tears and stood as the three year old ran toward him.

"Daddy... daddy..."

Booth caught her under the arms and cuddled her.

"Hey what's wrong princess?"

Brennan came down the hall, already knowing her daughter would be in her boyfriend's arms; she wasn't disappointed.

"Mommy's making me go to sleep now, I don't wanna daddy."

Booth smiled at Bones, who stayed on the step at the threshold of the living room, he carefully eased Molly back from his shoulder.

"Princess I think if mommy says you need to go to sleep, then you should."

Molly frowned.

"Why?"

Booth smiled.

"Because mommy is always right sweetheart."

"But I'm not sleepy daddy."

"That's because you're up silly, you only get sleepy when you lay down."

Molly frowned, wondering if her daddy was the one being silly again.

"Look, I'll show you."

He walked toward, Bones and squeezed her hand gently, before walking toward the little girl's room. Booth lay her down gently and covered her with the blankets.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Molly nodded and looked to her mommy who had just walked in. Booth smiled seeing Bones at the door and motioned her over to him, with an arm out. Brennan didn't hesitate to be wrapped in the warm and familiar arms of her partner. Booth kissed her temple and turned back to Molly.

"You ready?"

The little girl nodded with a lazy smile.

"Ok this is story about sleepy creatures, you ready?"

Molly listened as her daddy began...

"Everywhere creatures are falling asleep, the collapsible Frink, just collapsed in a heap and by adding the Frink to the others before, I'm able to give you the who's asleep score.  
Right now, forty thousand, four hundred and four, creatures are happily deeply in slumber, I think you'll agree, that's a mighty fine number, counting up sleepers, just how do we do it? It's really quite simple, there's nothing much to it.  
On a mountain half way between Rio and Rome, there lives a machine, in a flexi glass dome, which listens and looks into every one's home and each time it sees a new sleeper go flop, it jiggles and let's a new biggle ball drop, now our chap counts these balls as they drop in the cup and that's how we know, who's down and who's up."

Booth smiled seeing the little girl who wasn't tired, now sound asleep. She received two kisses and was tucked in for the night, before being left in peaceful slumber.

"You're amazing with her Booth."

He smiled and pulled her tight to his side.

"So are you, and don't even try to deny it."

She smiled and suddenly held her hand up, stopping him from walking.

"What's wrong?"

Bones smiled and pointed to the kitchen table, where Parker was snoring lightly. Booth chuckled.

"Too much excitement I think."

Brennan nodded as they both quietly approached. Booth squatted down at his son's side and shook his shoulder gently.

"Wake up pal, time for bed, buddy."

Parker's eyes opened slowly and his cheeks colored as he realized he'd fallen asleep at the table. Bones stood behind him and pulled him back against her belly, when he sat up. He smiled when she placed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed his chest as her arms fell over his shoulders.

Booth patted his son's thigh and smiled.

"Off you go pal, get an early night, no reading."

Parker smiled and nodded, he stood up a little unsteadily and hugged his dad.

"Night dad, thanks for today."

Booth kissed his kid's head and ruffled his hair, Parker hugged and kissed his mom next.

"Night Parker."

"Goodnight mom, thanks for today too."

She held him a little tighter and smiled.

"You're quite welcome."

Parker walked off down hall before disappearing into his room.

* * *

Booth stood in the kitchen, pouring two glasses of red wine, Bones had decided she wanted a bath and had entered their ensuite ten minutes ago. He re-corked the bottle and put it in the bar fridge before collecting the glasses and heading into their room.

Booth inhaled deeply smelling jasmine and cinnamon filling the air, he loved that scent, he remembered the first time he'd ever smelled it, was standing up against her at the shooting range, on the Cleo Eller case, she had made his head swim and his body drown in desire, he had wanted to taste her so badly that day.

He rapped softly on the bathroom door.

"Come in."

Booth pushed the door that had been left ajar and entered, he smiled his gaze falling on his beautiful girlfriend. She was seated up one end of a large tub, her hair piled loosely on top of her head, a few tendrils escaping the confines of the securing clip, her face was makeup free, making her look younger somehow and she was surrounded in fluffy white bubbles that almost mocked him with the way they seemed to be clinging to her chest.

"I brought you some wine, though it might help you relax a little."

He held the glass up as if to prove his point and felt his pulse quicken at her adoring smile.

"Thank you Booth."

She sat forward slightly as she reached for the crystal goblet and took a sip, raising her brows in delight.

"Mmm."

Booth grinned at her obvious pleasure and was glad he chose the right one. He was about to turn to leave when her sweet voice stopped him.

"Booth..."

She looked up shyly.

"I just wanted to say... in case I forget to later..."

She searched his face and took a calming breath.

"I'm really glad that you're here."

Booth stepped forward and knelt on the step leading up to the bath.

"Me too baby."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, the scent of her was intoxicating and he wished he could just stay in the moment forever. Pulling back slightly, he smiled at her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, glad to see he had an effect on her, as she did on him.

Temperance Brennan was no fool when it came to the science of the human reaction. She was aroused, she always was when around her partner but, as she sat in the tub, totally nude and really quite vulnerable, she knew she had never been more aroused in her life. Her pulse doubled in speed and her breathing grew shallow as she stared into his darkening eyes.

Booth reached out slowly, taking a strand of hair from against her cheek and tucking it behind her ear, his fingers trailed down her pale neck and came to rest lightly on her shoulder. He didn't think he ever touched a woman with skin as soft as hers, his thumb drew lazy circles over her collarbone causing her to fall back against the side of the tub again.

Booth smiled, seeing her relax at his gentle touch, her eyes closed showing him she trusted him; he felt his emotion soar, her silent consent for him to continue as she sighed contentedly.

His hand against her bare flesh felt divine and she could only imagine what it would be like to have his touch over every inch of her body, she sensed him moving but refused to open her eyes, the sound of his movement ceased behind her and she knew he had settled. Her breath hitched when his hands made contact again, this time; one palm to each shoulder. His fingers kneading her soft skin and tense muscles, she was oblivious to her own moan of approval.

Booth caressed and massaged her happily, he would spend a life time just touching her in this way if it made her make those sounds. His groin twitched against the fabric of his jeans and he prayed for strength and control. He watched her chest rise and fall and stared in awe as one dusky pink nipple became barely visible through the thinning bubbles.

Booth inhaled deeply and dropped his lips to her shoulder, where he kissed her cooling skin before giving a gentle bite.

"God you taste good."

She smiled and raised one arm out of the water, her hand instantly finding the back of his neck and holding him to her. Booth didn't hesitate after her encouragement to attach his mouth once more to her delicious flesh and suck and nibble and lave the body that he had for so long been denied.

"Mmm, oh Booth."

He moved his lips against her sensitive skin, making his way up her neck, to rest just below her ear. She moaned and shivered, sighing quietly when he released her.

"Booth, get in here with me."

He chuckled.

"Bones..."

She turned, looking at him with pleading blue eyes, as she thought he was going to refuse her.

"Booth please, we don't have to have sex, I just... I need to feel you next to me."

He caressed her face, staring into her eyes lovingly.

"You had me at get in here, babe."

She smiled watching him pull his shirt over head and throw it to the floor, he chuckled as she dropped her eyes shyly whilst he unbuttoned his jeans and got ready to remove them.

"Slide forward Bones."

She inched toward the center of the tub, bringing her knees to her chest, while Booth jumped in behind her. Once he was settled, Booth leaned forward, his hands sliding around her waist and pulling her back, to sit between his spread legs.

Brennan eased herself into his torso, her back against his chest. Booth closed his eyes, fighting desperately with his baser instincts, although he chuckled, it seemed he was having better luck than she was controlling his hormonal urges. He groaned when she turned in his arms and fixed herself to settle in his lap, straddling his thighs and bringing their centers together.

Booth growled and gripped her hips pulling her tighter to his hips.

"Jesus Bones."

She smiled.

"Are you allowed to say that?"

He smirked at her.

"No, but with the thoughts I have involving you, me and that bed, I'm already going to hell."

She giggled cutely and rested her chest against his chest.

"God you feel so good Bones, I don't know how much longer I can wait baby."

She grinned.

"Then let's not wait anymore, I'm ready.

He smiled, tucking her loose hair behind her ears again.

"Temperance once we..."

"Booth it's too late, even without the sex, we can't go back now, I could never be satisfied with a simple work relationship now, I don't want to go back, this it Booth, you said thirty, forty, fifty years, and I want that, if you still do..."

Booth pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely.

"Yes, yes I still want that too baby, God don't doubt it for a second, but I want to wait till we get home, maybe we can get Ange to watch Molly, I can take you for dinner..."

"Booth I don't need all that fancy romanticism, I just want you."

She ground herself down on him and smiled as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Bones, it has nothing to with romanticism, I want us to be home, not in hotel room where the memory will get caught up in the holiday, and left behind when we leave, please, just do this for me ok."

She saw the pleading in his eyes and knew it was important to him, even if she didn't entirely understand.

* * *

They had stayed in the tub till the water cooled, then dried and crawled into bed together. Booth hadn't taken his hands off her for more than the time it took to dry and even then he had reached out every now and then.

As they lay now, Booth with both arms around her torso, her head resting against his chest, while her left arm fell across his abdomen, Booth's fingers, running patters across her still naked body, she spoke.

"Booth?"

He looked down to her upturned face on his chest and smiled.

"Mhmm."

"I... I know we haven't taken that final step yet and I know it probably seems a bit premature at such an early stage in our relationship but I..."

"Bones, just say it baby."

She dropped her eyes for a second before returning to his gaze.

"I love you."

Booth was stunned, he couldn't believe she had said it, no prompting, no emotional high or low; just out with it. His face must have shown his surprise and Brennan being as insecure about emotions as she was, misinterpreted.

"I... I know it's probably too soon, I'm sorry if I... I don't have much experience with... well none actually... Booth?"

Her eyes were frantic.

"Did I ruin it? I messed up, I'm sorry."

She began to pull away, thinking she had broken some relationship rule which spelled the end of them. Booth caught her wrist as she pushed off him and held her steady, her blue eyes found his and he was crushed to see tears welling in hers.

"Oh Bones, no, no, no shhh, you haven't ruined anything, I'm sorry you caught me by surprise I... God Temperance, I love you too, I just... I always... I guess I always thought I'd say it first and then... wow..."

He hugged her close, kissing her face over and over again in absolute joy.

"Oh love you baby, so much... Bones... oh."

Brennan smiled as he crushed her to his chest. Booth dropped his mouth to cover hers, his lips caressing hers sweetly, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip while pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently, Brennan moaned as his tongue danced with hers a slow and seductive salsa.

"God I'm never going to get sick of doing that, I swear every time, it's just... it's almost like I'm kissing you for the first time, only better."

Bones smiled while her boyfriend held her close again.

"You've made me so happy Temperance, just to hear those words from you..."

He smiled.

"I can't believe it, we finally managed to get on the same page as one another."

He jostled her playfully making her hug him tightly.

"Booth..."

He quietened.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you know I'm really happy too, I've never felt this way and it's strange for me, but somehow I know that I never want to be with anyone else but you, for the rest of my life, I'm never going to feel like this about anyone else."

Booth nodded.

"Me too Temperance, this is forever, for keeps baby, you and me till the end."

He felt her nod and couldn't help but feel anything but elation at the progression they had made.

* * *

Booth was up at the crack of dawn, he'd ordered room service so he and Bones could have breakfast in bed, before the kids got up. Bones would be leaving in a few hours for her signing and then by five PM they'd all be on their way back to the airport.

He smiled as the waiter brought the food in and smiled.

"Morning Sir, where would you like it?"

Booth grinned back and pointed to the table.

"Just here is fine thanks buddy."

The young guy placed the trays and backed away with a polite tilt of his head. Booth tipped him and locked the door once he'd left again. Walking back to the kitchenette, Booth gathered the trays and sorted the meals he'd ordered. He smiled at the daffodil he'd asked them to place on the tray and gave it a quick sniff.

Booth pushed their bedroom door open quietly, not wanting to startle her awake. He smiled, she was still laying on her stomach, arms up under her pillow, and face nestled in the soft cushion. Her hair was mussed and fanned out around her head in a brilliant halo, the sheet barely clinging to her hips and giving a tantalizing view of her bare and porcelain back.

Placing the tray on the bedside table he knelt down on the carpet and kissed her cheek.

"Wakey, wakey beautiful."

She mumbled incoherently and nuzzled further into the pillow. Booth kissed her cheek and then her forehead and finally her nose.

"Come on rise and shine gorgeous."

She opened her eyes slowly, confused as to why Booth was awake and sitting on the floor.

"Wha... what's happening?"

He smiled and tucked a strand of hair back from her face.

"Sit up Bones."

She grumbled.

"What? Why?"

Booth raised his brows.

"Just sit up, come on up."

She complained and gave a small whine and then suddenly, as though crashing into a wall she smelled the scent of waffles and eggs. She looked around and smiled at the tray sitting on the side table.

"Booth, why did... oh you didn't have to do this."

He grinned as she pulled the sheet and tucked it under her arms, to cover her still naked torso. He placed the tray on her thighs and marveled at her awed expression. He suddenly wondered.

"Please tell me you've had breakfast in bed brought to you before."

She looked up and slowly shook her head, before returning her gaze to the feast before her.

"No... never."

Booth found that piece of information sad and silently cursed every male that had been given the privilege of waking up next to her.

"Well consider this the first of many breakfast wake up calls."

She smiled.

"Thank you Booth I..."

She was lost for words. Taking the daffodil she sniffed it, pleased with the sweet scent and its appearance on the tray. She knew Booth must have requested it especially and that thought made her almost giddy with delight.

"Go ahead and eat, it's going to get cold if you just stare at it all morning."

She blushed, having not realized she had been caught in her own daydream. Picking up her knife and fork she wondered where to start and decided to try the waffle. Booth got up and walked to the door.

"Are you not eating any of this with me Booth?"

He smiled and reached out the door for his own tray, he presented it with a flourish.

"Nope that one's all yours, so eat up."

She smiled as he sat next to her on the bed and started on his own breakfast.

"You know Bones, I wish we had some more time in LA, you know we could have seen a few more sights and spent more time together."

Brennan placed her cutlery down and took a sip of the juice residing in the left top corner of her tray.

"Booth I need to tell you something."

He frowned hearing serious tone in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled.

"Before we left I did some... well you'd call it sneaking..."

Booth smiled.

"I spoke with Rebecca and Cullen and they're both fine with it..."

"Fine with what Bones?"

She inhaled deeply

"We're going to stay in LA till tomorrow afternoon, I thought we could all go to Disneyland this afternoon and stay till tonight, apparently there is a parade and fireworks and I know you've always wanted to take Parker, so I just thought we could all go together."

She shrugged her shoulders hoping she hadn't over stepped any invisible boundaries, but by the growing smile on his face she figured she was safe. Booth crashed forward and hugged her tightly.

"Bone's that's fantastic, oh the kids are going to be so excited."

Brennan smiled glad she had made him so happy.

"I was thinking we could keep it a surprise for them, well mainly Parker, I don't think Molly would know what Disneyland is but Parker has expressed a certain interest in going there before so..."

Booth kissed her lips and shook his head, wondering if she actually had any idea what Disneyland was.

They finished their breakfast and Booth set the trays aside before curling back up together for a little snooze before the kids woke.

* * *

**Ok what did y'all think? Please review, I had to keep it below 'M' rating... for now **

**Also the poem/story is from the movie 'Dream for and Insomniac', no copy right or infringement intended and I make no profit from using it and do not claim it to be my own work...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer-Well, guess what, I still don't own them, surprise, surprise.**

**A/N- Chapter twenty one, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It was nine thirty AM, when Rolf pulled up outside the book store. Looking out the window he noted a few people milling around, most shops didn't open until ten so he eyed the wanderers with suspicion.

"Here we are have a good day Dr. Brennan, you finish at twelve right?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes hopefully, I'm sure Erica will call you though."

Rolf smiled tightly, the publicist got on his nerves, she seemed to think he just sat in his car with nothing better to do than wait for her call.

"Yes no doubt she will."

Brennan wasn't great at reading people, but even she picked up on his aggravated tone.

"Shall I head back to hotel and pick up Mr Booth and the children?"

Bone's nodded the thought of leaving her family this morning made her chest ache, it had been no easier than yesterday and she was just as anxious to get back to them.

"Yes, please, if that's ok?"

She waited for his reply and felt a little more at ease when he smiled.

"Of course, my pleasure Dr. Brennan."

She smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, I believe Booth said something about the beach today."

Rolf grinned.

"Ok, are you still planning the trip to Disneyland this afternoon?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, though we haven't told Parker and Molly, are you still available to drive us?"

"Yes ma 'am, I'd be delighted."

Brennan smiled at his courtesy.

"Thank you Rolf, you've been wonderful and I'll be sure to pass on my appreciation to Erica as well."

Rolf blushed and ducked his head.

"Tha... thank you Dr. Brennan, it... it's not necessary..."

"Nonsense, you are a credit to the company you work for and should be rewarded for your efforts."

Rolf smiled brilliantly, he had heard stories about Dr. Brennan and her curtness, and how she didn't mix with the commoners and was standoffish. He had been a little worried about driving for her, but he had nothing but kind words to say of the good doctor, she had always been pleasant and friendly toward him and he thought she was extremely polite and giving. He had observed her with her children and she seemed to be a wonderful mother, she doted on both kids without needlessly spoiling them and Agent Booth and she seemed very happy together.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan."

She nodded and slid across the seat to open the door.

"I'll see you later Rolf, have a pleasant day."

He waved to her and waited until she was securely inside the building before driving away, just like Mr Booth asked.

* * *

"Ok guys are you ready?"

Parker came down the hall in his board shorts, a tee and thongs; he held his hat and a book in one hand and a bottle of sunscreen in the other.

"Ready."

Booth nodded.

"Great where's your sister?"

Parker looked back down the hall, indicating she was in her room.

"She's looking for her hat."

Booth looked to his own hand that was holding, the cobalt blue floppy article and chuckled at the thought of the three year old, tearing her room to pieces trying to find it.

"Right, can you grab a few bottles of water from the fridge pal and stick them in the pack on the table; you can put the sunscreen in there too."

Parker headed to the kitchenette while Booth went in search of the foraging little girl. Entering her room he smiled, seeing a pair of legs poking out from under the bed.

"Princess?"

She was grunting with the effort to drag herself out and Booth briefly wondered if she was stuck, when her face appeared. He smiled her hair was messed and her cheeks flushed.

"Whatcha doin sweetheart?"

She stood with a frown.

"I can't find my hat daddy and mommy says no hat on head, must play inside instead, but I wanna play outside daddy."

Booth grinned.

"So, you're looking for this..."

He pulled the hat out from behind his back and watched her grin brighten.

"You finded it."

Booth chuckled and handed the hat to the little girl.

"How about we fix your hair before you put your hat on huh?"

Molly nodded and skipped over to get her brush. Booth fixed her hair and placed the hat on her head with a smile.

"You ready to go princess?"

She nodded and took his hand as they walked out back to Parker.

* * *

Rolf was downstairs waiting when Booth and the kids got off the elevator, he smiled and greeted them a good morning.

"Dr. Brennan said you wanted to go to the beach."

Booth smiled.

"How far is the Santa Monica Pier?"

Rolf smiled.

"Not far Sir."

They all piled into the limo and off they went.

Booth had decided the car trip was a good time to get Molly covered in sunscreen and started with her face. She scrunched up her nose and eyes and stuck her tongue out, making Booth and Parker laugh. He covered her arms and legs as best he could; knowing her pale features would start coloring the moment they stepped into the sun.

"Daddy, dat tastes yucky."

"Well you're not supposed to eat it princess."

She smiled and made a disgusted expression.

Rolf pulled up into the lot beside the Ferris wheel and made arrangements to pick them all up in two hours from the exact same spot.

They got out of the car and looked in both directions, before Booth made a decision and they were off.

Parker spotted a pretzel store and asked if they could get one, to which Booth had no problems, the three sat and ate as Molly had her first experience of many today.

She looked at the treat in front of her strangely and watched her brother take a huge bite.

"Daddy what's dat."

Booth broke hers up into smaller more manageable pieces to prevent it going everywhere. It was dripping with icing sugar and cinnamon, which he knew for a fact she loved to basically wear.

"It's called a pretzel princess; do you remember when you and mommy made the cinnamon buns?"

Molly nodded.

"Well it's a bit like that, try some."

She picked up a piece slowly and bit into it, her face cracking into a smile as the flavor registered with her taste buds.

"Do you like it Molly?"

Parker asked interestedly. The little girl nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed for another piece.

* * *

Booth cursed himself that he had forgotten the wet wipes at the penthouse, instead he wet some napkins and gently wiped Molly's face and hands free, of the sticky goo currently covering them. Parker put their trash in the bin on the boardwalk and hurried back to his dad and Molly.

"Ok... Parks you got plenty of sunscreen on?"

The twelve year old nodded.

"Yep, I put it on before we left, but I couldn't reach my back."

Booth nodded knowing how difficult it was to apply the sun protection to your own back.

"Remind me when we get down to the beach, Molly, more sunscreen for face sweetheart."

She scrunched her face up.

"Daddy."

She whined, her tone telling him she didn't want anymore.

"Nope, we just wiped most of it and your mom will be mad at me, if I bring you back all pink and lobster like."

Molly frowned.

"What's a lob-sta?"

Booth took her hat off and smiled.

"Remember the crabs we saw the other day?"

She nodded.

"Well a lobster looks like that but he's red."

Parker frowned at his dad's misinformation.

"Dad just because crabs and lobsters are crustaceans doesn't mean they look the same, I mean a lobster..."

Booth placed his hand over his son's mouth.

"Let's just keep it simple huh?"

Parker tilted his head and nodded.

"Ok, but mom says giving the wrong information to kids, is how we end up with dumb people in high places."

Booth gave his son an expression that said 'oh boy'. He smeared the little girl with lotion and smiled again as she stuck her tongue out, he replaced the hat back on her head and picked up the pack beside him.

"Ok let's go."

* * *

They made it to the beach by ten thirty and would have an hour before they needed to start heading back. Parker tested the sand under his bare feet and grinned.

"Yes! It's not hot."

Molly stopped at the edge of sandy stretch and looked awed, she had never seen a beach and frankly she thought it looked like giant bath tub.

"Come on Molly, let's go make a sandcastle."

She raised her brows in a classic Brennan fashion; Booth could see her hesitation and kneeled down before her.

"Do you want me to carry you princess?"

She watched Parker kicking the sand around and squishing it around his feet, it looked fun and so she shook her head, instead opting for the hand that was by his side. Booth stood again and they stepped onto the sand together, Molly squeaked at the sensation, looking down at her feet being surrounded by the tiny granules.

The three of them weaved through the throngs of people setting up to enjoy a lazy day of sun, sand and surf. Walking down to the water's edge, Parker trotted out ankle deep, reveling in the cool sea water lapping at his toes. Booth slowly walked Molly into it and smiled as she followed without hesitation.

"Daddy, is I having another bath?"

Booth shook his head at her exasperated tone.

"Nope, not now sweetheart, we're just playing princess."

* * *

They had spent a little time splashing around and were now showing Molly how to build a sandcastle, however the three year old seemed more interested in watching the other kids around them, run into the water and then back out as each wave chased them to shore.

"Are you gunna help Parker and me princess?"

She looked up to her daddy and nodded before turning back to see the pile of sand they created.

"That doesn't look like a castle daddy."

Booth grinned, if she was anything like her mother she'd be expecting a mote, towering spires and a fully functional drawbridge.

"It's not a real castle princess, it's just pretend."

Her little brows rose in manner, telling her dad, that from the look of 'the castle', she had gathered on her own it wasn't real.

"Come on; help us make some windows, like this."

She watched her dad poke his fingers into the sides, making little holes that she thought looked like windows. Molly smiled and copied, poking her little fingers all over the castle, she was happily off in her own little world, when a loud shout came from behind her just as a man crashed down on their castle and landed in front of the three year old. Molly screamed in fright and scrambled to move away as quick as she could. Booth pulled the guy up by his shoulders and shoved him out the way.

"Move! Go on, get outta here!"

"DAD!"

Booth looked over to see Molly running toward the water, he took off after her like a bat out of hell, only catching her when she ran into lady and fell. The woman bent hurriedly, wanting to soothe the child that was crying.

"Oh sugar... are you lost angel, oh come now don't cry."

Booth skidded to a halt, also falling to his knees and pulling Molly into his lap. The woman smiled.

"Well, it's easy to see you're the dad."

She glance over him appreciatively, he frowned.

"How so?"

"Well, only a parent would have that frantic look on their face."

Booth rocked Molly as she sniffled into his neck.

"Thanks for slowing her down, I ahh... better get back to my son."

The woman looked disappointed.

"Oh, well ahh maybe I'll see you round?"

Booth smiled.

"Umm, it's a big beach."

The woman nodded, sensing he wasn't interested; she gave a tight smile and walked off.

"Its ok princess, come on."

Molly clung to Booth as he stood up and they walked back to Parker, who was exactly where they had left him, looking worried for his sister.

"Is she ok dad?"

Booth smiled ruffling his son's hair.

"Yeah pal, she just got a fright."

Parker nodded.

"Maybe we should go dad."

Booth smiled, the sound of a big brother looking out for his little sister pulled at the agents heart strings.

"Yeah, we need to make our way back to Rolf anyway."

Parker nodded.

"I'm gunna go wash the sand off dad."

Booth looked around.

"Yeah, come up to the freshwater showers pal."

Parker picked up the back pack and walked with his dad up to the boardwalk. The eleven year old washed off quickly and then stood back to let his dad and Molly use the running water. Booth squatted down after placing the still sniffling Molly on the ground.

"Hey Parks can you grab the towel from the bag."

Parker obeyed quickly watching as his dad quickly stripped the three year old, who had sand in her bathers and washed her down, while trying to shield her from prying eyes that were wandering passed. He took the towel and wrapped her up, asking Parker to stand with her while he washed himself off.

"Dad, why did you change Molly?"

Booth shook his hair off as he stepped out from the spray.

"She had sand in her swimmers buddy."

Booth saw the confusion on his son's face.

"Little girls are different to boys."

Parker suddenly understood, having studied the human anatomy with Bones, he was very aware of the differences between boys and girls.

Booth picked Molly up and they started back toward the Ferris wheel.

* * *

Rolf pulled into the lot and searched the small crowd on the sides; he couldn't see the trio he was ready to pick up and wondered where they were. Getting out of the limo he walked around to the passenger side and leaned against the door panels. It wasn't long before he spotted them, all three laughing with bright happy faces. Booth was carrying the little one and young boy was pulling faces at her and making her laugh. They walked over cheerily.

"Hi Rolf, sorry we're late, we had a little mishap at the beach."

Rolf smiled and nodded, gesturing for them to get in.

"No problem Mr Booth."

They all climbed in, Molly having a little trouble with the towel still wrapped around her torso.

"Daddy, when will mommy be with us again?"

Booth belted Molly in and smiled.

"Soon princess, Rolf is going to take us to see her now."

Molly clapped excitedly.

"Hey dad, can I have one of those water bottles please?"

Booth opened the pack and handed a bottle over.

"What about you, are you thirsty princess?"

She nodded and watched her daddy unscrew a lid before handing her a bottle too. Booth took the third bottle and guzzled the clear liquid, saving half the bottle in case his girlfriend was thirsty.

Halfway to the bookstore Rolf received a message from Erica telling him Dr. Brennan was ready to leave when he arrived. He sent an ETA and drove on.

* * *

Brennan stood just inside the doorway, out the back, there was a small peep hole to see out and she was sporadically using it to spot her family when they showed up. She looked down as her cell phone buzzed.

'**On our way babe, we all missed you.'**

She smiled, she had never been an affectionate person, with her harsh upbringing she had become somewhat uneasy with affection despite desiring it, but with Booth it had always been different. Initially she had been caught off guard by his 'guy hugs' and the way he touched her or invaded her personal space but somehow the more he gave the more she wanted. Since finally stepping into that more intimate stage she had found affection liberally bestowed upon her and easy to give back.

'**Ok, see you soon, missed you all too'**

Hearing a thud from back up the hall, she looked up, a man with dirty blonde hair stood in the exit.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She didn't answer, instead feeling her fight response kick in, she assumed a defensive position and moved from the corner of the wall.

The man walked forward with a sickening smile.

"I've waited so long to meet you Dr. Brennan."

The camera he was holding went off, a flash that she wasn't quick enough to look away from, temporarily dazed her.

* * *

The limo pulled into the lane and Booth clambered out, he had a bad feeling. Telling the kids to stay put and Rolf to lock the doors, Booth ran to the back entrance as his girlfriend stumbled out into his arms. She was flushed and her hair had come loose.

"Booth!"

"Bones, are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"No, he... he's in the hall, I...I think he's the one who followed us and took the photo."

Booth kissed her temple.

"The kids are in the car, wait with them."

She nodded and turned as Booth ran around to the front of the shop. Rolf unlocked the doors and allowed Dr. Brennan entry to the back of the vehicle.

"Hey you two."

"Mommy... Mom."

Parker eyed her a moment, she looked different, her was messy and her cheeks were really pink.

"Are you ok, where's dad?"

Brennan smiled at the inquiring eleven year old.

"Yes I'm fine Parker; your dad went inside for a minute."

Parker hugged her, whispering in her ear quietly.

"I'm glad you're ok mom."

Brennan smiled and kissed his head.

"Mommy you is squishing me."

Brennan released both children with a smile.

"So how was your morning, did you go to the beach?"

* * *

Booth ran through the doors of the book store and up to the counter.

"Hi Special Agent Seeley Booth, are the security guys that would have been here for Dr. Brennan still around?"

The store keeper shrugged.

"Which way to the back exit?"

The young girl pointed to the door on the left, watching as the agent disappeared.

Jogging down a small flight of stairs Booth smiled, his Bones really knew how to incapacitate someone. There in the hall was a guy no more than forty of a slight build, bound with packing tape; his hands behind his back and his ankles bound and tied to a utility hook on the wall. As he got closer Booth chuckled and shook his head, the guy looked up with frantic eyes.

"Dude, hey dude let me off, this crazy bitch... she... she just attacked me and..."

Booth squatted down, beside me.

"Hi, Special Agent Seeley Booth, so you're saying this woman, she... she just attacked you?"

The guy nodded.

"For no reason at all."

The guy nodded again.

"Yeah man, I was just walking down here and..."

Booth held his fingers up to his own mouth.

"Shhh, I'm gunna stop you there pal."

The guy watched him curiously.

"I... I just felt I should let you know who that crazy bitch is."

The man frowned as Booth leaned in close.

"That crazy bitch is the very rational, the very logical, Dr. Temperance Brennan and Dr. Temperance Brennan is my girlfriend pal, and she rarely does anything rash unprovoked, so..."

Booth inhaled deeply seeing a long range lens camera lying on the ground.

"Here's what's gunna happen, I'm not gunna untie you, instead you're gunna stay there while I call the local PD, and I'm gunna recommend they hold you in lock up till Tuesday, when we get back to DC, then after Dr. Brennan gives her statement we'll talk about charges of stalking, conduct endangering life, invasion of personal privacy, and oh whatever else I can think of."

The guy looked horrified.

"And I can't wait to see what's on your camera."

Booth patted his shoulder and stood up with a smile.

"Nice chatting with you..."

He turned and began to walk away, before stopping and facing the guy again.

"Oh and if I find out you laid a single finger on her, before she hung you up like a drying carcass, you'll never see daylight again buddy."

With that he turned and left the hall, anxious to get back out to the limo and check on his family.

* * *

**Woo hoo, please review. Hope you can all relax a little now we got rid of the picture taking loony, you bunch of stress heads ****:) *sighs in relief* **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- ... you know what I'm gunna say.**

* * *

Booth slid back into the limo and tapped the partition separating Rolf from the back of the car. The vehicle started and slowed out of the lane.

"Booth wha..."

He smiled at his girlfriend and settled in beside her.

"It's ok, local cops are on it."

She nodded and placed her cheek against his shoulder. Booth smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side babe, and to hide all rolls of packing tape, you're dangerous."

She smiled cutely knowing he was trying to lighten the mood. Parker was watching them carefully, he knew they wouldn't speak about anything in front of Molly, but he wondered if they would tell him, when they got back to the hotel.

"So I hear you guys had pretzels?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yep sure did, and we went to the beach, although that didn't end so well."

Brennan smiled.

"I heard."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I believe you would say your heart was in the right place..."

She tilted her head to the side.

"Though I fail to understand how the heart can move, you realize it's fixed in position, held there by muscles and..."

Booth grabbed her chin and pulled her close enough to graze her lips with his.

"Just a figure of speech baby."

Molly spoke up.

"Mommy, daddy calls you baby like you call me."

Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth in a way that him wondering if she would make him desist with the pet names.

"Tell me Booth... why is a certain three year old roaming California in nothing more than a towel?"

He smiled, she was amused and it was easily seen, with her raised brows and gentle smirk. Booth ignored the question and looked at her seriously.

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"Did he touch you?"

Brennan watched Booth's eyes darken.

"He grabbed me, that's when I..."

She gestured with her hands an action he assumed meant tied him up.

"Hog tied him?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but I kicked him in the groin first."

Booth grinned proudly at her.

"That's my girl."

Brennan blushed at her own delight hearing his possessive words.

* * *

Rolf pulled into the hotel drive and got out to open the door. Parker climbed out first followed by Molly then Bones, closely followed by Booth. They thanked Rolf and told him they'd be back after changing clothes and having quick showers.

"Do you think I will have time to grab a 'cuppa joe'?"

Brennan smiled.

"Of course, take your time, if you're not back before us we will wait."

Rolf tipped his hat, closed the door and followed them inside. Booth scooped Molly up into his arms, making the little girl squeal in delight.

"Daddy."

She twisted in his arms to hug his neck and giggled when he tickled her.

Parker fell in beside Brennan and looked up.

"Mom?"

She smiled, placing her hand behind his head and ushering him while she played with his hair.

"Yes Parker."

"Will you tell me what happened? I know something did, I won't tell Molly."

Brennan smiled, she could see he wanted to be involved, he was mature for his age and he had always hated being treated as a child, but she wondered if he was old enough to handle this side of her job and Booth's to some extent.

"Sweetheart, I don't..."

"Please Mom, I know something has been wrong since yesterday and it happened while you were at your signing, please I can take it."

Brennan nodded, he was a very intuitive child and she figure it would do more harm to hide it from him than to tell him.

"When we first arrived in LA and went to the cafe with the roller skates..."

Parker nodded, listening intently.

"Someone was sitting outside and they took photos of all of us, they developed them and stuck a copy on the hotel door of my publicist, I didn't like the idea of someone taking a picture of all of us, it worried me that someone would try to hurt you or Molly or your dad..."

Parker looked shocked.

"Or you Mom."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but today when I was waiting for you guys to arrive a man followed me into the private hallway and tried to attack me..."

Parker's arms instantly went around her waist in a tight hug.

"But I kicked him in the testicles and tied him up with sticky tape."

Parker laughed and held his hand up to her for a high five.

"You're awesome mom."

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and smiled brightly at his pride in her; so much like his father.

* * *

They had made their way up to their room and got ready, Brennan dressed her daughter in a denim skirt and tee, packing leggings to slip on under the skirt if the weather changed. She pulled on some thicker socks and the little girl's boots, brushing her hair clipping it up on one side.

"Comfy baby?"

Molly nodded her head and smiled.

"Ok, now mommy has to go get dressed so, do you want to color while you wait?"

Molly nodded and grabbed her book and crayons, following her mom out into the living room.

"Alright baby, sit down here, do you want a drink or a snack?"

Molly shook her head as she lay down on her tummy on the floor.

"Ok, I want you to stay there and no going into the kitchen, or answering the phone ok?"

Again Molly nodded.

"I promise mommy, I'll be good."

Brennan smiled and squatted own to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"I know sweetheart."

Brennan stood up.

"Mommy where's daddy and Parka?"

"Taking showers baby and getting dressed."

Molly didn't like the idea of being the only one out in the big room and Brennan could tell she was uneasy.

"Would you like me to stay with you till someone comes out?"

"No need Mom, I'm done."

Parker came into the room drying his hair with his towel. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you."

She walked off to her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Booth was still in the shower, she could hear the water running, he'd laid his clothes out on the bed and packed his bag for the trip home tomorrow, she smiled as she noted everything just jammed in instead of folded or rolled. Shaking her head, she made her way into the bathroom.

"Are you going to be long?"

He poked his head out from around the glass blocked wall.

"You could join me?"

She smiled as he wiggled his brows suggestively.

"I don't think that would be very wise, considering you want to wait until we get home to do anything more than look."

Her voice sounded almost disgusted at the idea and he chuckled knowing she didn't see the point of waiting and torturing themselves.

"Are you saying you can't keep your hands off me Bones?"

She giggled.

"We could find out."

Booth smiled, he reached out and grabbed his towel wrapping it round his waist and stepping out of the stall. Booth looked her up and down as she stood in a black lace bra and pantie set and a seductive smile.

"You're beautiful... and cruel."

He growled playfully, kissing her lips hard and fast.

"Go on, get in."

She laughed as he walked out shaking his head amused.

"I love you Booth."

Booth looked over his shoulder with a bright smile and walked back to her, he gently placed his hands on her hips and leveled his eyes with hers.

"I love you too Temperance."

She smiled, pecking his lips once more before pulling back and smiling.

* * *

"Ok, what sound does a pig make?"

Molly smiled, making snorting noises.

"What about and horse?"

"Neigh, neigh."

Parker smiled.

"How about a cow?"

"Mooooo."

Parker clapped his hands, praising her.

"Parka."

He looked to his sister who suddenly looked serious.

"Yeah what's up?"

She frowned looking to the ceiling, which made Parker smile.

"No, that means what's wrong?"

She displayed comprehension and took a big breath.

"Is mommy sad?"

Parker frowned.

"No, why?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders.

"Mommy looked sad when we saw her."

Parker shook his head.

"No Molly she's not sad, she was happy to see you, she missed you."

Molly tilted her head.

"And you too Parka?"

Parker smiled.

"Yep and me, but mom had to do work that's why she went, so when we picked her up she was really happy."

Molly smiled, she was at ease with Parker's explanation and hugged him.

"I love you parka."

The twelve year old hugged the little girl clinging to his waist and grinned.

"I love you too Molly."

Booth and Brennan exited their room to find their kids locked in a tight embrace, they both smiled at the sight before stepping further into the living room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Parker looked up and smiled, Booth was surprised to see his son had tears in his eyes, Parker didn't get emotional much, unless Bones was concerned and to see his son now, made him wonder if something was wrong.

"Nothing, dad, we were just talking."

Booth adults nodded still curious as to what had been happening, while they were in the room.

"So what are we going to do today mom?"

She smiled, holding a bottle of water to her lips, as far as the kids were concerned they were going back to DC this afternoon, although Parker was far more aware of it than Molly.

"We'll see, are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Molly, baby, go put your crayons and book away please and get you hat from the bed."

Molly ran off down the hall holding her book and colors awkwardly in her small hands. Parker was wearing shorts and a tee with thongs.

"Parker you should change into your sand shoes for where we a going and bring a hoodie."

Parker hurried off in the same direction Molly had gone a moment earlier, eager to do anything his mom told him to.

* * *

Rolf was waiting by the limo when the family walked back into the lobby, they smiled and continued out to their transportation.

"Ok folks, ready to go?"

Four heads bounced in the affirmative, more than happy to get their family time under way. Piling into the car, they buckled up as Parker tried to gain clues to where they were heading.

"Can we swim there?"

Brennan smiled, she had packed their swimwear just in case the occasion called for it, however both adults shrugged their shoulders.

Parker rolled his eyes at their lack of cooperation and leaned back in seat settling for the fact he'd just have to wait.

* * *

Rolf had already called the theme park and secured a parking space for drop off and pick up, he was glad he had because the 'Happiest place on Earth' was busy today. He drove up to the main gate at a slow crawl, following all the other cars, shuttles and taxis. Parker was trying desperately to find a sign or anything that would tell him where they were and then he spotted it.

In the distance was that fairy tale castle, the cream one with blue trims, he spun on his seat looking at both adults with utter amazement on his face.

"Oh my God, we're going to Disneyland? But... oh my God... oh my God."

Parker was bouncing eagerly on his seat, barely able to contain his raging excitement.

"I can't believe it, we're going to Disneyland, this is so awesome, we're gonna have to be so quick though, what time do have to leave?"

Brennan smiled, thinking it was time she told the kids the secret.

"Parker we have plenty of time, I spoke to your mom and she has agreed to let you stay with us another night, so we'll be going home tomorrow, we have the rest of today and tonight."

Parker's smile was the biggest and brightest they'd ever seen.

"Buddy, I'm not sure your face was made to grin that wide."

Brennan laughed and slapped Booth playfully for his teasing. Molly who had been watching everything in slight confusion looked to Parker who smiled down at her.

"Did you hear that Molly, we're going to Disneyland?"

Her expression told him she didn't know what that meant.

"You know Mickey and Pluto and Goofy they all live at Disneyland, and there's lots of fun rides to go and shops and places to eat."

Molly's eyes had brightened now that she knew what was going on and she looked to her mom to see if it was true.

Brennan nodded at her daughter seeing the need for conformation, Molly didn't take things at first word, she had lived a life where she was constantly let down and now needed proof before she got overly excited. Booth pointed out the window as they drove past a large Mickey and Minnie mouse statue waving.

"Look out there."

Both kids and Brennan turned to look out the window, smiling as they passed the figures.

"Is dat really Mickey, he doesn't look dat big on TV."

Booth chuckled.

"No princess, the real Mickey is much smaller than that, don't worry."

She seemed eased as she settled back into the seat.

Parker was looking around frantically, not wanting to miss a single thing as they made their way onwards. Rolf pulled the limo to a halt and they could hear him talking.

"Yeah, just dropping off, a family of four."

"Who you ah... got in there buddy?"

Rolf chuckled.

"You don't need to know that."

"Oh come on pal."

"Nope sorry, ticket thanks."

He took the red parking ticket and wound up his window with another chuckle as the boom operator tried to see through the tinted windows of the vehicle. They rolled on.

"Are we almost there dad? This is the longest drive way in the world."

Booth chuckled, knowing that although it was a slow and steady progression, the distance was relative to the twelve year old's excitement.

"Almost bud, just hang on ok."

"This is gonna be so cool."

Booth thought it might be time to do the dad thing and lay down some ground rules.

"Ok listen up."

The kids and Brennan looked over to him.

"Nobody is to wander off by themselves, at anytime, this place is huge."

Three heads nodded as Brennan paid attention also.

"If you get lost, you stay exactly where you are, don't move, we will trace our steps backwards."

Again three heads nodded.

"Don't go with anyone, you stay put, we will find you."

More nodding.

"If you want to look at something, ask, if you need to go to the bathroom ask, don't just wander off, we will all stay together ok?"

Again three heads nodded, Booth turned to his girlfriend with a smile and kissed her cheek, she was adorable any time, but he thought when she was caught up in the excitement of something and answering him as if she weren't the other responsible adult on this outing, she was damn adorable and all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

"You know that was aimed at the kids right?"

She blushed and ducked her head.

"Yes, but I just assumed the information was prudent for all to follow, including us, we should really lead by example should we not?"

She smiled at her own reasoning and allowed him to kiss her once more.

"Sure baby."

* * *

Rolf pulled the limo into a parking space, marked with a red flag with his registration number printed on it, he gave his details to the attendant who stamped the red ticket he'd been given.

"Will you be leaving the car Sir?"

"No, no just dropping the family off and then I'll be back when the park closes to pick them up."

The attendant nodded for him to turn the engine off.

"Right, you'll need to be here by eleven thirty, gates close for all incoming traffic."

Rolf nodded and got out of his ride to walk around to the passenger door. He pulled the handle and smiled as the young blonde boy nearly bowled him over. Brennan crawled out next and apologized for Parker's exuberance.

"Sorry Rolf, he's usually very composed, I guess he's a little excited."

Rolf smiled.

"Not a problem Dr. Brennan..."

He glance to where the boy had stopped at the front of the car looking at the gates and the people lined up at the turn styles.

"I guess this is the best place to be if you're excited, lot's room to let it all out."

Brennan nodded with a friendly smile. Booth climbed out next and turned to grab Molly from behind him.

"Up you go princess."

She smiled and hugged him as he cuddled her close. Brennan pulled the back of Molly's skirt down and placed her hat on her head. Leaning back into the limo she checked they hadn't left anything behind and pulled her bag out.

Rolf closed the door when they were clear and turned to face them.

"I'll be here by eleven thirty, if you need me before then, page me, I'll be just down the road for the day."

Booth and Brennan nodded, watching as Rolf walked with them over to gates.

"Erica has arranged for your passes, so no need to wait."

Parker fist pumped the air and took hold of his mom's hand as they approached the crowds. They walked up to a window where Rolf gave the passes reference number and four neck tags were handed over with a bright a cheery smile.

"Enjoy your day."

Rolf grinned as Booth shook his hand and thanked him for all his help, but Rolf knew Booth was thanking him for keeping Bones identity to himself.

"Just walk on through the far right gate, you'll get straight past with no problems and I'll see you all tonight."

They waved as Rolf walked back to his limo and drove away. The family turned and walked purposely toward the gate they had been directed to, their passes were scanned and they were granted entry.

* * *

**Ok, I know not very nice of me to leave it there but... that's ten pages and I'm so sleepy. Night everyone or as it so happens, morning to some, **** Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- You know what I'm going to say.**

**A/N- Are you ready to explore Disneyland? I know things in this magical place have changed, so for arguments sake, let's take a step back in time to what I remember huh? **

**Extended authors note- I'm taking some liberties in the fact that some rides seat three people, I'm changing it to four, don't sue me, I'm broke, hense the second job **** and some rides seat more than four, but seriously, do you want strangers crashing in on this family? I think not, if Hannah and Sully are any indication.**

* * *

Four mouths froze agape, as four bodies were frozen in position.

"Wow..."

Parker was first to break the silence.

"Daddy look, dat's a real castle."

She pointed in the distance to a beautiful castle that Parker had spotted as they drove up the main entry way. Booth smiled, knowing she was comparing it to the castle they had made on the beach.

"I see princess."

Brennan smiled and looked to the program she held in her hand.

"The pictures in this book really don't do it justice, they should write that on the cover."

Booth smiled, his usually composed girlfriend looked as though she were about to burst with excitement.

"Come on let's go."

They walked down the black tared walkway, old style lamp post lined the foot paths on both sides, with little cottage like store fronts, dotted along the way. Parker who was still holding his mom's hand gave a little tug as he got sidetracked by a man through a store window, stretching out something. It was colorful and the sign led Parker to believe the man was a lolly maker.

"Booth."

She inclined her head to the store and he followed. Parker stood by the window, the man who wore a bright and friendly smile was now cutting the long strand at a speed that was quite impressive. He slid the pieces into a jar and started on another roll of candy.

"Mommy what's dat man doing?"

Brennan looked up to her daughter who was watching the man just as intently as her big brother.

"He's making boiled candy baby."

Molly raised her brows.

"Is it nice?"

Just as she was about to answer, the store man gestured for them to come in. They quietly entered the little shop that had jars of multiple colored lollies lining the walls on wooden shelves.

"Welcome, welcome, my name is George, would you like to try a sweet?"

Parker looked up to Booth for permission, he smiled receiving a nod and took a piece of hard candy from the tray George offered.

"Thanks Sir, can I take one for my sister, she's shy?"

George nodded and waited while Parker pulled another piece from the tray.

"Mom and dad want some too?"

George inquired to the smiling adults. Brennan smiled and took a piece each for her and Booth, knowing he wouldn't step closer and risk upsetting Molly.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you, what time do you close your business Sir?"

"When the last visitor leaves the park."

Brennan smiled.

"We shall see you tonight then George."

George tipped his head and smiled.

"Oh very kind of you ma 'am."

The family watched a little longer as George took two different colored strands and twisted them together, making a two toned lolly.

"Wow, that's so cool."

They left the shop and continued on, looking into windows as they passed.

"Who's hungry?"

Booth couldn't resist the question, his stomach had been rumbling for a good while and he knew he wouldn't be doing much on an empty gut.

Three heads nodded in appreciation of the thought.

"Yes food is a good idea, but perhaps we should make it something light, especially if the rides are something we want to experience."

They walked along, Booth taking Bones free hand in his, he loved holding her hand, it was the simple things that he'd always wanted to indulge in with her, like hand holding, hugging her randomly, or putting an arm around her on the couch. However, when they were in public and he was allowed to show his affection, that's when he realized how much the little things counted. Booth had never considered himself good enough for her, she was genius and a beautiful one at that, while he knew he was good looking, he had always believed that was pretty much all he had going for him and his past relationships had proved that to him. Bones though, was making him think that maybe she thought differently and she did indeed want to be with him.

"Booth, did you hear me?"

He turned quickly and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Huh wha... sorry I was thinking, what did you say."

She frowned wondering if he was ok.

"I asked if you had any preferences for lunch?"

Booth smiled, he hadn't thought about what he wanted to eat, just that he wanted to.

"Nope, so long as it's eatable I'm good."

She smiled, knowing he truly didn't care.

"Ok, well , kids?"

Parker shrugged which was an action copied by Molly, Booth shook his head.

"Bones, decision is all yours."

She grinned wickedly.

"Careful or you'll all end up with bird food."

* * *

They decided on a lighter than usual lunch of sandwiches and shared curly fries. Food was consumed quickly as they all discussed where to go and what they would do after lunch. Booth and Parker were eager to start the afternoon of rides, while Molly wasn't sure what was happening she had moved to sit on her mommy's lap, feeling overwhelmed and a little uneasy, Brennan comforted her by cuddling and whispering softly to the child. Bones didn't really care what they did, so long as they stayed together and had fun.

"Ok how about we do some easy rides first while lunch is going down."

Both boys nodded as they stood up, Booth held his arms out to Molly who was still clinging to her mom, Booth tilted his head when Molly hesitated, he wondered if he'd upset the little girl somehow or if she just needed her mom for a little longer, he received his answer when she smiled and reached for him a moment later.

"Daddy."

Brennan smiled seeing the relief on Booth's face as the three year old wrapped herself around him and hid her face in his shoulder. They paid their bill and left the little restaurant, heading back out into the warm sun.

"Which way?"

Booth smiled seeing his girlfriend look to him to take control. He glanced around, hoping to spot what he was looking for and smiled.

"This way."

He tilted his head gesturing to their left, he smiled as Bones slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze. Booth kissed her temple as she hitched her bag higher on her shoulder and they walked forward.

"Mom."

Brennan looked down to Parker who was walking by her side and smiled, she held her hand out and felt her stomach flutter when he instantly grabbed it and smiled. She wondered if he was feeling overwhelmed also and pulled him closer to silently offer comfort.

The sign read 'Fantasy Land' and Molly was first to squeal in delight when she saw a princess up ahead.

"Look."

She pointed excitedly a bright smile on her face. Brennan smiled.

"Who is it Molly?"

The little girl was wide eyed and staring.

"Dat's princess Jasmine mommy."

Brennan nodded.

"Should we go say hello princess?"

Booth asked wondering if she would be up for it. Molly looked down to her daddy and bit her lip, just like her mom did when she was unsure about something.

"Come on Molly, I bet she'd want to meet you."

Parker pretended to be excited about meeting a princess, knowing his sister would get a real buzz out of meeting one of her favorite characters. Molly glanced down to Parker and smiled.

They made their way over slowly, giving Molly time to pull out if she wanted to. Booth winced at the sound of the other squealing little girls surrounding the princess.

Princess Jasmine looked up, seeing a man standing to the side with a little girl whose blues eyes were the same color as the costume she wore. She walked over with a sweet smile to the little girl and her father.

"How do you do, I'm Jasmine..."

Molly shrunk back into her dad a little but smiled.

"Have you seen Aladdin anywhere? He and Abu said they wouldn't be long."

Molly raised her brows and glanced around.

"Never mind, what's your name sweetheart?"

Molly turned to Booth, silently asking if it was ok to give the princess her name. Booth nodded.

"Mo...Molly."

Jasmine smiled and held out her hand.

"Well Molly, I'm very pleased to have met you."

Molly smiled.

"And guess what."

The little girl raised her brows and shrugged.

"Every day, I get to choose a little girl who I think would make a beautiful princess, and today..."

Jasmine pulled a tiara from her little bag of treats and reached out to place it on Molly's head.

"I choose you...Princess Molly."

Molly was speechless, which wasn't unusual for the little girl, but Brennan could tell her daughter was extremely happy to be named a real princess with a tiara, by a real princess. Molly beamed at her family happily, Parker clapped unable to control his excitement for his little sister. Booth looked up at his girlfriend and saw her waving her cell at him, understanding she wanted to try and snap a photo the agent looked back to the three year old.

"Hey princess, will you stand up and get your picture taken with Princess Jasmine?"

Molly looked to Jasmine and nodded slowly, Booth put her on the ground and Jasmine gently wrapped an arm around the timid little girl, she got the sense that this child was in the process of healing emotionally and she wondered of her story. Brennan snapped a picture using her cell and smiled at the captured moment. Molly moved back and reached out, touching Jasmine's blue jeweled headpiece while the woman stayed perfectly still, not wanting to startle the child.

Booth picked Molly up again, thanking Jasmine for her patience and kindness.

"She's quite welcome."

Jasmine waved to Molly.

"Bye Princess Molly."

Molly gave a small wave back as Booth stepped away and toward his son and girlfriend. Brennan gave the woman a thankful smile and tilted her head as Jasmine gestured no thanks were required.

They continued on through Fantasy Land, Booth leading them down the path. He stopped them outside a white castle the sign read 'It's a Small World' they joined the small queue for people with fast passes and discussed what they thought they might see.

The attendant opened the gate and ushered them in to stand before a small carriage. Molly wanted to sit with her mom during the ride, which surprised Brennan, her daughter was definitely what was known as a 'daddy's girl'. The attendant, suggested the kids get in first, most of the entertainment being on the inside of the cart.

Molly stepped in with a little effort and waited for her mom to climb in before sitting, Parker and Booth sat in front while the girls sat behind them. Each bench in the carriage was only two person wide and each cart was for four people, so once the attendant secured the safety bar, they were off.

The carriage disappeared around a small bend, before pushing in through the large castle doors opened and let them in.

'**It' a world of laughter, a world of tears, it's a world of hope and a world of fears, there's so much that we share, that its' time we're aware, it's a small world after all.'**

To the right small wooden figures of children from all over the world danced and played together. It seemed as though the children themselves, were singing the song as their little wooden mouths moved in time with the words. Brennan remembered hearing the song once before when she was a little girl and couldn't help but tap her foot at the simple tune.

'**It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world." **

Molly pointed to two little children who were chasing one another around a clock, from their clothing Brennan thought they were representing the children of Holland.

'**There is just one moon, and one golden sun, and a smile means, friendship to everyone, though the mountains are wide and the oceans divide, it's a small world after all.'**

As went along they passed the Taj Mahal in India, with figures dressed in traditional robes singing and dancing to the small world anthem. They passed China where children played alongside rice fields and Mexico where dolls played musical instruments and wore Sombrero's.

Parker pointed to a farmer and his children playing in a corn field, for a display representing the USA. Children from Australia sat around a camp fire waving as they went passed.

'**It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world.'**

Their journey continued, Booth turned in his seat and glanced at Molly, who was completely entranced by the song and colors, the movement and the singing dolls. Her mouth hung slightly open, she had wide eyes and the beginnings of a smile. Brennan looked to Booth and silently questioned him. Booth flicked his eyes to Molly telling Bones to look at her, she smiled as she leaned a little further forward and saw her daughters expression. Brennan hoped this was an experience her little girl would remember for a long while to come. Looking to Parker she smiled hoping the same for him.

A they headed toward two large wooden doors, the sign above it read 'Show a little kindness to your fellow man'. The doors opened and they were bathed in sunlight again, their carriage came to a stop and they were directed off the cart in the opposite way they got on.

"So what did everyone think?"

Booth looked around and smiled when Molly took his hand, she always felt so small and fragile.

"Was those dollies really singing?"

She looked up and Booth didn't have the heart to break the fantasy.

"Did they look like they were singing princess?"

She nodded.

"Well then, what does that tell you?"

Molly grinned happily and looked to her mommy with bright eyes. Brennan didn't like lying in any form but she remembered Booth once told her that it wasn't really a lie, to allow children to have a different reality for a while, to help them believe in a little magic because when they grew up, life was rarely seen as it once was. She didn't believe in magic but she knew she would love to have been able to stay a carefree child as long as she could, and she wanted that for Molly.

"Parker did you enjoy it."

He smiled.

"It was a bit girlie but it was alright, I liked the way the children only sung when we were going passed them."

He looked to Molly and smiled.

"It must be so they save their voices, it must be hard to sing all day long."

Booth ruffled his son's hair and they began walking toward the next attraction.

"Mommy Dumbo!"

The little exclaimed, pointing to where there were six, Dumbo the elephant capsules flying around in a circle at different heights.

"I see baby, would you like to go on?"

Molly nodded unsurely.

"You can't change your mind once you get up there sweetheart."

Molly glanced to the ride again and squinted at the other children who were laughing as they rode the ride. Brennan thought she'd back out, after the experience on the air plane to LA she thought flying would be an issue, but it was obviously the sound of the air craft and the vibration that had frightened her daughter, not flying itself.

"I won't mommy."

They headed over to the lines and saw that adults were not permitted on the ride, Parker instantly offered to go on with her. Booth and Brennan waited in line with them until they got to the gates, they nodded their permission to the attendant and stepped aside to wait by the exit gate as their children climbed the steps.

Parker buckled Molly in and then himself next to her, the attendant pulled down the safety bar and checked their harnesses. Molly flinched as the man tugged her straps gently. Parker side tracked her by pointing to their parents and waving.

Brennan smiled and leaned into Booth as he stood behind her, his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad we came here Bones, the kids are gunna love it."

She smiled thinking he would love it just as much as the kids would, coming to Disneyland is probably just as satisfying to Special Agent Seeley Booth as it is to Parker Matthew Booth despite the age difference.

"Maybe we can come again, when Molly is a little older."

Brennan nodded, thinking it was a wonderful idea.

Booth was happy, his girlfriend was agreeing to making plans for a future; their future. Brennan spoke quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure her excitement would be far greater, if she was more at ease."

Booth squeezed her tightly and chuckled when she nuzzled just below his ear.

"Mmm baby, don't do that."

She giggled feeling his groin stir as it pushed against her hip when she turned slightly in toward him.

"Don't do what Booth... this?"

She bit his ear lobe gently, flicking the underside briefly with her tongue. Booth's fingers pressed into the flesh of her hips.

"Oh... Temp... Bones."

She smiled, turning back to the kids and waving as they flew past.

* * *

Parker let Molly control the carriage, he showed her how to work the controls that adjusted the height of Dumbo as they sailed through the air.

"Good Molly, you're doing it, all by yourself."

Molly grinned happily at her brother.

"Wow, look how clever you are, you're driving."

Molly frowned.

"We is flying Parka, not driving."

Parker laughed.

"Haha, you're right, we are flying.

Molly nodded and continued to pull the joystick back and forth, making the ride go up and down.

* * *

The kids walked down the steps to the exit gate where a crowd of parents were waiting, Parker looked but couldn't see his dad or Bones, he stood on his tip toes but there were just too many people. He held Molly's hand tightly.

"Parka, where's mommy and daddy?"

Parker stood behind his little sister, so there was no chance of being separated from her.

"They'll be here, don't worry, we just can't see them through all these people."

A large man and woman bustled past, jostling Parker and Molly to the side, Parker was going to call out but he already knew with all the other kids calling out to their parents, he'd be wasting his time. 'Just stay put' that's what his dad had said 'they will find us'.

"Don't worry Molly."

Just then a set of strong arms wrapped around both kids and lifted them off the ground. Parker instantly began to struggle before realizing it was his dad. He sighed in relief and smiled as they were carried from the sea of people.

Booth held his kids till he was away from the crowd and put them down just before reaching Bones, who was waiting by the railing. She smiled seeing Molly run to her and held her arms out, Parker looked up to his dad and smiled.

"You stayed where you were pal, I'm really proud of you buddy."

Parker flushed and ducked his head at the praise.

"Thanks dad."

The moment the boys reached Bones and Molly, Brennan's hand snaked out pulling the twelve year old closer. He smiled receiving a kiss to the forehead.

"Well done Parker, you remembered what your father said and you kept Molly calm."

Parker looked up to his smiling sister, she looked as if she had no idea, how worried he had been in the crowd. Parker nodded and smiled.

They carried on after a few more minutes and found themselves outside 'Peter Pan's Flight'. There were no height requirements or age restrictions and the four of them lined up in the fast pass queue again. Booth was thankful for the passes, he hated waiting in line for anything and being in the FBI he'd gotten used to being on the move constantly, standing in lines made him anxious in much the same way as sitting still in a quiet room did. They waited a total of four minutes before the ride attendant let them in.

**"Four to a galleon."**

They climbed into the little ship like capsule which was suspended from tracks on the ceiling, Brennan assumed it was to give the impression they were flying, the kids sat in front, while Booth and Bones sat in the back, much to Booth's delight.

The ride motioned forward and they were guided into a darkened room.

"Mommy?"

Brennan sat forward and placed her hand on Molly's shoulder.

"It's ok baby, just wait."

Just as suddenly that they had found themselves in darkness, suddenly there was light, looking around it seemed their journey would start in the Darling's nursery, home of Wendy, Michael and John.

* * *

**Another one down, I now another sort of cliffie, but you'll be ok, right? Absence makes the heart grow fonder I'm told **** Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- *Blows a raspberry***

**A/N- Love to you all.  
**

**Previously, on Completing Temperance Brennan...**

* * *

'Peter Pan's Flight'

Just as suddenly that they had found themselves in darkness, suddenly there was light, looking around it seemed their journey would start in the Darling's nursery, home of Wendy, Michael and John.

* * *

"Oh look, we're gunna go out the window."

Nanna and Grandpa were sitting in their chairs while Wendy and her brothers sat on the bed. Molly pointed to Peter Pan's shadow on the wall.

"Look Parka, it's Peter, it's Peter."

Parker smiled. As a small child, Peter Pan had been one of his favorite stories.

Booth chuckled listening to Molly's excitement and Parker trying to control his, despite being twelve he was still subject to feelings of whimsy and Booth wanted to encourage that, he saw too often, children having to grow up far too soon, just the way he and Bones had too, he wanted different for his son and quasi daughter.

Bones leaned into his side and Booth instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders, loving the fact they were able to hold each other again. Bones felt the warmth of Booth seeping into her body, she sighed feeling relaxed and content.

The galleon flew over the top of the family and Peter's voice was heard loud and clear

''**Come on everybody, Here we go!''**

They swooped to the right and flew straight out the open window and into the night sky.

Below them London sparkled, Big Ben to their left and the River Thames to their right, snaking through the city. Booth pointed to St Pauls Cathedral with a smile as he was caught in a memory, he remembered dragging Bones to St Pauls when they had been in London for her lecture and his, after Wexler's death, Booth took her to the church under the guise that he wanted to visit to pray, really he knew she would get caught up in the history and architecture of the old cathedral, and forget the difficult case they had closed and she did. They had walked around for over an hour, talking and reading the plaques on the walls of the church.

The ship continued, as they looked over the sides they could see hundreds of tiny lights giving the impression they were watching busy night time traffic in the city. Small structures lit up every now and then showing people returning home and as they floated through the air they were transported into 'Neverland'.

"Wow, look at that, it's Indian Village."

Parker pointed gleefully.

"It looks so life like, doesn't it Booth?"

Bones whispered to Booth softly a she leaned over him to get another look.

"Mommy it's mermaid lagoon..."

Brennan ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and smiled at her excitement.

"Memba mommy, just like the picture."

"I remember sweetheart."

They flew over 'glowing volcano' and headed straight toward 'skull rock'.

The galleon dipped down a little as they prepared to enter the cave.

"Oh I think we're going in Molly, maybe we'll see princess Tiger Lily or even Tinkerbell, you'd like that right Molly?"

The little girl nodded as she moved a little closer to her brother, wanting the comfort he always gave when she couldn't get it from her mom or dad. Their surrounds grew darker as they entered the rock and made a turn to the left, there on a ledge was Peter Pan, fighting with Captain Hook.

"Parka look!"

Parker smiled, grabbing onto the little hand that was currently pinching his leg.

"Molly can you see Princess Tiger Lily, she's in the water, see her over there."

He pointed as they both leaned over, Booth instinctively reach out to both of them, unsure how far curiosity would cause them to stretch out. Brennan smiled at his fatherly skill, both kids turning to look at him and giving sheepish looks, Parker silently apologizing for getting so caught up and Molly wondering if she was in trouble.

Booth noted their expressions and smiled warmly at each of them, nodding for them to turn back to the ride. Brennan took Booth's hand in hers and brought it to her own lap where she idly played with his fingers.

"Hey guys look over there."

Booth pointed to where a little light was flickering around.

"It's Tinkerbell Daddy."

Booth chuckled and kissed Bone's temple as she giggled at her daughter's cries.

"And look there's Hook's boat."

They watched on as Peter saved Wendy and her brothers from walking the plank to their deaths, Parker pointed out the crocodile, at the bottom of the plank and Brennan exclaimed what horrible man Mr Smee was for obeying everything Hook said.

It wasn't long before they were back in the Nursery, Wendy, Michael and John were fast asleep and their ride was over. Brennan smiled as she stood up and prepared to disembark their flying ship.

"Watch your step Bones."

She smiled at his protective instincts, stepping down onto the docking platform, she turned to take Parker's hand as he stepped off and then lifted Molly into her arms.

"Dat was fun Mommy, we was flying up really high."

Brennan cuddled the little girl as Booth stepped up behind them. The four followed the path back into the main thoroughfare and joined the hundreds of other Disneyland adventurers.

"Dad I need a bathroom break."

Booth nodded and looked around for a sign indicating the direction he should take.

"Ok Buddy, over this way."

Brennan knew if the given the suggestion, Molly would also need to go and followed Booth as he led them to a large building block, one side stating it was for 'Queens and Princesses' while the other was for 'Kings and Princes'. Booth and Brennan arranged to meet in a certain spot when they had finished and went their separate ways.

* * *

Booth and Parker stood outside the toilet block waiting for the girls.

"Why do girls always take so long Dad?"

Booth chuckled.

"It's ah... umm... well girls... there's... you know what Pal, it just does."

Parker rolled his eyes at his dad's embarrassment. Booth smiled, he understood there was probably a line up or Molly was holding them up, because generally, Bones was quicker than him using the bathroom, even getting ready of a morning, she had her routine down to a fine art and could wake up and could be, showered, dressed, and out the door in twenty minutes.

"Sorry to make you wait, there's three toilets in there, one has no paper and some woman think it's acceptable to dawdle in a public facility."

Booth cracked a smile at her frustration and held his arms out for Molly who was still holding tight to Brennan as she tried to dig around in her bag. Booth knew what she was looking for and prepared himself, with his hand out ready to accept the anti bacterial gel. The kids copied also knowing that each time they used public restrooms they had to wash their hands twice.

"So, where to next Booth?"

He smiled.

"Well, I was thinking, we could head over to 'Critter Country' and try out 'Splash Mountain'?"

Brennan had no idea what that was, but was willing to trust Booth in his direction.

"Ok, well let's go."

"Mom, have you got water?"

Brennan dug in the bag again and pulled a bottle of water free from the side pocket.

"There you go."

She handed it over and received a bright smile.

"Thanks."

He opened it and drank happily before handing it back to her and taking her free hand. Brennan smiled feeling the twelve year olds hand slip into hers again, she loved that he felt comfortable enough with her to do that. Booth had explained to her that once kids reach a certain age, they don't like a lot of physical contact with their parental figures, he had said that Rebecca was complaining, Parker wouldn't hug her in public or let her kiss him goodbye at school, that was when she was allowed to park out the front of the school, most days he made her drop him at the end of the street.

Brennan relished the fact that he was still allowing contact between them, he didn't seem to be shying away at all, if anything he was reaching out to her more.

"Do you have any rides that you wish to go on with just your dad Parker?"

The boy shrugged, looking up. There were a couple but he thought it might be rude of them to leave her and Molly. Brennan smiled seeing Parker's reluctance to voice his opinion.

"When I was a little girl Parker, my mother used to take me on the carrousel that was at the local fair each year, I saw one earlier in Fantasy Land and would like to take Molly on it, I was thinking you and your dad could go on a ride that Molly is too young for."

Parker looked up and grinned, he knew she was trying to make it easier for him and he was grateful she knew what he'd been thinking.

"Thanks mom."

She nodded and smiled.

"Alright, after this Splash Mountain... I think that's what your dad called it, I'll talk to him about separating for a little while.

"I only wanna try two rides mom, and they're back in Fantasy Land."

Bones nodded, knowing that would appease Booth, knowing they didn't have to leave the same section of the park.

* * *

The line for Splash Mountain was pretty long and there was no fast pass lane for this one, so they joined the other patrons in the queue.

Booth smiled as Brennan stood against him, Molly playing with her hair.

"Booth there's a carrousel back there 'King Arthur's Carrousel', I'd very much like to go on it with Molly, I was thinking you could take the opportunity to go on some faster rides with Parker and share some time together."

Booth kissed her forehead and smiled.

"That'd be great Bones, are you sure you don't mind though?"

She smiled.

"Not at all, it will give me some time with Molly also and we will wait for you outside the carrousel gates, there's a small grassed area where we can sit comfortably."

Booth leaned in a whispered quietly.

"I love you Temperance."

Brennan beamed, knowing for him to say her first name, she had pleased him with her offer.

"And I you Booth."

They share a brief kiss and moved a little further along in the line. There was a child two families in front who was throwing a tantrum, it had caught Parker's attention first and he was now shaking his head at the kid.

"I don't want the rainbow ice cream, I want the chocolate one, it's not the right one, get me the other one."

Molly looked to her mommy.

"Why's dat girl mad wif her daddy?"

Brennan shrugged.

"She's spoiled Molly, that's what happens when you get everything you want all the time, that little girl is ungrateful."

Molly looked back to the little girl who threw the ice cream onto the floor, the multi colored goo splattering others nearby.

"Tammy, sweetie, look at the mess you made."

The little girl crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot while the father apologized to the other patrons profusely.

"I don't care, I don't want it."

"She should be happy to get ice cream, right mommy."

Brennan smiled and tapped the little girl's nose.

"That's right Baby."

"Her Daddy looks sad."

Brennan had to agree the father showed signs of upset and embarrassment. Bones reached out grabbing Parker by the shoulder as he had had unconsciously been edging closer to the dispute. He looked back somewhat surprised and then ducked his head as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Sorry."

Brennan ran her hands through his hair and smiled. Molly looked to her own daddy and smiled.

"I love you Daddy."

Booth looked just as stunned as when Bones had said the words. Molly reached out and touched a rolling tear that was slowly running down his face.

"Don't cry Daddy, I not try to make you sad, I sorry."

She dropped her head.

"Oh Princess I'm not sad."

He smiled at the irony that he had made both of his girls react the same way to their confession of love and decided he needed to work on his response times.

"I'm very happy, very, very happy, I love you too Molly."

The little girl looked up with a tentative smile, still a little unsure. Booth looked around at his family and pulled them all in toward him.

"I love you all, so much."

* * *

They stood at the front of the line, watching everyone currently on the ride disembark on the other side. The ride attendant wiped the damp seats and opened the gates.

Brennan jumped into a seat and Parker got in with her, sitting between her legs on the seat, each seating compartment was made for two, with seats placed one behind the other. Ride car was shaped like a hollowed out log and seated eight people in total. Parker was right at the front, and then Bones directly behind him, her arms around his waist as he leaned back into her. Molly sat behind her mom with her daddy holding onto her and then four more people sat behind them.

The log was set on tracks, which where concealed under the water the log seemed to be floating on, seat belts held each rider in their seats, although from all accounts the movement was quite slow. The gates clunked shut and the attendant gave his warning.

"**Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls, please keep your hands in the car at all times and remained seated with your seat belts fastened, off we go."**

The log shunted forward, small gasps escaping some surprised mouths.

"Daddy, where is we going?"

As the ride settled into a medium sized incline, he held her tighter and smiled.

"Up Princess."

She looked around at the walls they were passing through, red rock was on both sides but if she looked up she could still see the clouds.

"Is it supposed to be and abandoned mine Mom?"

Brennan looked around at the rusting farming equipment and thought Parker had come to a logical conclusion.

"I'm not sure sweetie, it seems to be, but that's farming machinery and equipment ."

The log leveled out and they seemed to be looping around the mountain, climbing steadily but surely up the mountain side. Parker pointed to a wooden sign that was pointing to a small cave and had a name painted on it.

"Look, Br'er Fox lives down there."

Brennan had no idea who that was but nodded all the same.

"And Br'er Bear's lair is over there."

He pointed in another direction to where a similar sign was directing. Suddenly they could hear music and smiled as it got louder.

"Oh o, we're gunna drop Mom."

The log was directed down a short fall in what was assumed to be 'Slippin Falls', from the story of The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit. Br'er Rabbit is said to leave the briar patch to find his 'laughing place'

"That wasn't too bad hey mom, do you think Molly is ok?"

Brennan turned and giggled, Molly's eyes were wide and sparkling in delight, Bone's smirked at Booth before turning back and whispering to Parker.

"She's fine Parker.

They're log entered the mountain itself.

"They're playing How Do you Do, from Song of the South."

Brennan had heard the song once or twice on Parker's Disney CD's in the car, she found she enjoyed the children's music, it was light and cheerful and had extremely catchy tunes she often found herself humming for days later.

"Yes I think you're right Parks, it does sound familiar."

Parker nodded, looking around he could see movement in the distance but couldn't make it out till they got closer.

The scene before them was pretty much an underground animal hideaway, with frogs, geese and opossums singing 'How Do You Do?'

"Look there's Br'er Rabbit he's laughing at Br'er Bear stuck in the tree, he should help him then Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear would want to eat him so bad."

Brennan was catching onto the story, though the scenes seemed to tell themselves. There was another drop and Brennan heard her daughter yelp and then giggle. Booth laughed, knowing now that he had three adrenalin junkies to deal with not just his girlfriend and son.

They saw a small sign naming this part of the ride 'Rainbow Caverns' where the characters were now singing' Ev'rybody's Got a Laughing Place'. The lights dimmed and scene changed to one of foreboding as Br'er Fox traps Br'er Rabbit in a bee hive.

The logs started climbing up the biggest incline so far and Parker pointed at two vultures sitting on a branch above them, taunting them all with death. Looking to the left Molly shouted.

"The dog is gunna eat the bunny, No!"

Booth pulled her back and chuckled.

"That's a fox princess and keep watching."

Booth knew from reading to Parker when he was little, that Br'er Rabbit was about to trick Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear into throwing him down the rabbit hole and into the briar where he grew up. As Br'er rabbit went into the hole the log dropped down and splashed into a pond, spraying the rides occupants in cool water. Brennan squealed in a manner most unlike her, as she ducked down behind Parker, who bore the brunt of the splash. Parker laughed feeling his mom still with her face hidden behind him, as they entered the mountain again named 'Doo-Dah Landing'.

Brennan wondered if perhaps they couldn't think of anything else to the name this segment of the ride and shook her head at the perceived laziness, until she heard the song being sung by all the animals around them.

'**Zippity-Doo-Dah, Zippity-Aye, my oh my, what a wonderful day, plenty of sunshine heading my way, Zippity-Doo-Dah, Zippity- Aye..."**

The song continued and they were shown Br'er Rabbit sitting at home and lounging in a chair, while Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox were trapped by a hungry alligator.

Molly clapped behind them.

"Da bunny got away."

Brennan giggled hearing her excited three year old.

"**Well folks if you take a look up you'll see... you."**

A large screen was placed toward the ceiling as they approached the landing platform, It showed an enlarged snap shot of their log on its final decline into the pond.

"**Ooo y'all look pretty scared at the splashdown."**

The voice over, mocked and made the riders smile.

"**You can each purchase this print if you like from the print box on the right of the final exit gates. Hope you all have a Zippity-Doo-Dah-Day and thanks for riding 'Splash Mountain'."**

The ride slowed to a stop at the landing platform and everyone got out, shaking the water that was still clinging to them in delight. Parker pulled his sticking tee away from his body and grimaced.

"I think I need to stand in the sun for a while."

Brennan smiled, seeing his shirt mostly soaked through. She laughed at the memory and ushered him away from the platform.

"Are we going to get a photo?"

Booth smiled and nodded at his girlfriend.

"Sure, let's go find that box thingy."

* * *

The photo was great, they had it cropped so it was just the four of them in picture and not the eight from the actual ride. Molly's mouth was open in a delighted scream, Parker's eyes were wide in anticipation, his hands out to shield his face from all the water, Booth was watching Molly with a proud smile and Brennan was getting prepared to use Parker as a human shield. The each chuckled at the picture, before Bones placed it in her note book, she always carried.

They made their way slowly to King Arthur's Carrousel and discussed where they would meet. Brennan was going to take Molly on the carrousel for the extended ride which lasted five minutes and made the kids on the horses feel like they were really riding, with an interactive rolling screen. Parker was desperate to go on Space Mountain and the Star Tours simulator and Booth was pretty excited too, especially to be able to spend some time with his son.

Brennan agreed that when she and Molly were done, they would wait where they were now, and have a rest, that the little girl currently chasing her brother around in circles, would surely need. They spent a little longer in the sun, mainly waiting for Parker to dry out, as it was thought he would get pretty uncomfortable walking around damp and sticky.

"You know Bones, I heard you scream..."

She blushed.

"I don't think I've ever heard you scream, well... actually it was more of a squeal."

She eyed him with a playful smile.

"You know you sounded like Molly."

Brennan slapped him on the chest and laughed as he mocked her in good humor.

"Ow, you big bully."

He rubbed the spot she slapped in simulated pain and smiled as she crashed forward into him for a hug. Booth's arms instantly wrapped around her and held her close, his chin resting on top of her sun warmed hair as her cheek pushed into his chest. Although reveling in their closeness, Booth continued to watch, as Parker now chased Molly around a large tree, purposely moving slower than he could, to give his sister a chance of escape.

When Parker was satisfactorily dry according to Bones, they said their goodbyes and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

**Ok more to come if you want it. Please review. Also the words carrousel, briar and Br'er are all spelled how Disney have spelled them, if you have issues, take it up with... well... someone that's not me please, no flames about it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey OLivia from Australia, PM me, I can't reply to you any other way because ff is stupid.  
**

**Disclaimer-I'm running out of things to say. You know I don't own them, you know I make no profit from them, and I intend no infringement by borrowing the characters you recognize.**

**A/N-Yeah I'm just gunna get on with it.**

* * *

Booth and Parker trotted off happily.

"Dad, are you sure we should leave them alone? This place is pretty big."

Booth smiled.

"Bones will be alright pal, besides we're not going too far and both she and I have our cell phones."

Booth ruffled the twelve year olds hair as they continued on.

"So you having fun buddy?"

Booth looked down in anticipation while Parker looked up incredulously.

"Yeah, this is awesome dad, the best holiday ever and spending time with Molly and Bo... mom is so cool. I've loved everything and learned tonnes; I don't think I learn this much in school. Mom is so smart, she should be a teacher at school but..."

Parker blushed and gave grimace.

"But what pal?"

He looked up with a slightly ashamed expression, his eyes darting around and refusing to settle on his dad's eyes.

"Sharing her with Molly is enough, all the other kids would love her and I don't want them to get hugs and stuff from her."

Booth chuckled.

"I don't think you have to worry about that pal, Bones doesn't really like to hug anyone outside of her family."

Parker smiled, knowing it was true. They joined the fast pass queue for 'Space Mountain' and listened to the excited chatter of the surrounding patrons. They watched a group of people come out, some looking thrilled with what they experienced and others looking a little dazed.

Space Mountain was part of the dark roller coaster experiences and was made to mimic the sensation of traveling through space. Approaching the space port, they were directed into their rocket. Parker climbed in first, his dad sitting beside him, their lap bar was pushed down and locked and then their rocket moved into the holding position.

"Dad look at the count down."

A screen on the wall displayed the numbers.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1...'

The rocket was launched at break neck speed spiraling them into the darkness of the mountain. Red strobe lights flashed as their rocket made a sharp turn to the right, before slowing and making a short climb which was almost vertical.

Parker moved his hand and grabbed his dad's forearm, Booth smiled.

"You right buddy."

"Ah huh."

Music began to play, as they reached the top more strobe lights flashed and the rocket moved into a tunnel with blue lights streaking down the sides of their pod, representing the transfer of power to the rocket thrusters. Then they were off, speeding through the tunnel, they made another sharp turn and started another steep climb; Parker watched all the screens on both sides of the rocket, red beams could be seen streaking past the rocket and Booth pointed up where a swirling galaxy was shown at the top of the mountain.

"Awesome, that's so cool dad."

Booth nodded, quite impressed himself, with the lighting display. As they got to the top of the climb the galaxy swirled away into nothing. Suddenly the rocket took off, forcing Booth and Parker back into their seats hard. All around them was near darkness, they could see stars, galaxies, novas, comets and asteroids all coming at them. Booth felt Parker squeeze his arm tightly as they twisted and turned, dipped and climbed through space.

Wind rushed past them and music boomed through the night time themed room. They made a u-turn and then another small climb, before their rocket was sent at high speed through space, beams of light and the lack of visibility on the track gave the illusion of extremely high speed as they made a series of small drops, the rocket made a hard right turn, and then another and then again their rocket going faster and faster with each turn.

"Dad what if we fall off the track?"

Parker yelled his concerns and received a calming pat to his knee. The rocket suddenly turned to the left into a tunnel of darkness as stars flew toward them, there were two big flashes of light another turn to the left and then the rocket hit the brakes and they screeched back into the station, hearing mission control welcoming them home.

Booth looked to his son, who looked somewhat stunned. The lap bar released and they stood up.

"What did you think buddy?"

Parker grinned.

"That was super cool."

Booth chuckled and walked off the loading platform with his son.

* * *

Brennan lifted Molly onto the white carrousel horse named jingles, it had pretty red saddle and bridal, with jingles bells handing from its cantle, assuming the horse was representative of a female, she also had a red flower above her right ear, her hooves were gold and her brass stirrups highly polished.

"Mommy it's a horsey."

Bones smiled and wrapped the safety belt around the three year old.

"It is, are you going to go for a ride?"

Molly nodded happily and watched as other children were helped onto their horses too. Brennan stayed by Molly's side and spoke to quietly.

"Do you know this horse's name Molly?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Her name is Jingles."

Molly raised her brows in delight.

"How do you know mommy?"

"I know because before you sat down, I noticed Jingles name on her saddle."

Molly grinned.

"Mommy, what's a saddle?"

Brennan smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her daughters face.

"It's what you're sitting on baby,"

Molly looked down and frowned.

"Dats a horsey mommy."

Bones giggled.

"Not the horse silly the seat."

Making an 'o' of comprehension, the little girl smiled and flicked her eyes to the center of the carrousel when the music began to play.

Brennan listened to the sound of the old band playing, accompanying the horses as they ran the platform. Molly squealed in delight as her horse started moving, a steady up and down motion. Brennan laughed as Molly held onto the pole in front of her while her legs jiggled about in excitement. Molly looked to her left where an image of herself got her attention; the image was riding a horse identical to Jingles through an open field.

"Mommy look, look."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"I see baby, wow, you are so clever, to ride a horse on the first go."

Molly beamed and continued watching herself on the screen.

* * *

As Brennan carried her daughter off the carrousel she briefly searched the crowd for two faces she knew wouldn't be there. She knew they were still off doing their thing, but she realized once more how much she missed them.

"Mommy, where's daddy and Parka?"

"They'll be back soon baby, they're going on some other rides that are a bit scary."

Molly nodded.

"Do you fink Parka will be sad he didn't get to ride on the horsey's mommy?"

Brennan smiled and stepped onto the grassed park area.

"I think he'll be ok sweetheart, but I'm sure he'd love for you tell him all about it, when he gets back."

Molly nodded.

"Ok."

Brennan put Molly down and sat herself under the shade of the largest tree in the unpaved area.

"Come sit by me baby, do you want a drink?"

Molly skipped back toward her mom and plopped herself down on her lap. Brennan uncapped a water bottle and held it out to Molly who took it and sipped happily.

"Mommy, when is we going on the air plane again?"

"When we go home tomorrow we will, do you want to go home?"

Molly shrugged.

"Will Parka and daddy stay all the time at home?"

Brennan hadn't really thought about the fact that Booth would likely spend some nights at his own place, she knew Molly had grown accustomed to him being there and mornings the little girl woke and she found him gone were usually mornings the three year old became melancholy.

"Parker will need to go live with his mommy again sweetheart and daddy will stay sometimes, just like before."

Molly frowned.

"Then I don't wanna go home, I like it here mommy, and we is all together."

Brennan nodded sadly, she had to admit she liked it also and had no desire to sleep without Booth beside her and Parker was a lovely addition as well. Never being one to think she would fit into the typical domestic scene, she was quickly learning that she in fact thrived on looking after her family, she enjoyed it and it made her feel fulfilled.

Molly yawned and knuckled her eyes tiredly; she handed her bottle to her mom and rested her head back against Brennan's chest. Bones looked down at the little girl and smiled affectionately she turned her around in her lap and tilted her back in her arm so Molly was at a right angle to her mom, in this position Molly closed her eyes automatically and snuggled into Brennan's torso.

"I love you mommy."

"Oh baby, I love you too, sleep now, I'll wake you when daddy and Parker come back."

Molly nodded and was asleep in minutes, being rocked peacefully back and forth. Brennan waited till she was sure Molly was asleep before leaning back against the tree trunk, she looped her arm through her bag and closed her eyes in a relaxed state.

* * *

Booth smiled as Parker spoke a mile a minute about 'Space Mountain' in the line for 'Star Tours'.

"And what about how it did all the turns, the really fast ones, that was so cool, the lights were awesome too, I don't think we were going that fast dad, I reckon it was just the lights that made us feel it. I reckon mom would of liked it, especially all the stars and galaxies and stuff, did you know her mom loved the stars, she used to sit outside for hours and look at the constellations, mom knows a lot of them too, did you know that dad?"

Booth chuckled.

"Are you talking about Bones mom or mom mom?"

Parker smiled.

"I guess it is kinda confusing, I mean Bones."

Booth nodded and ushered his son further up in the line.

"Yeah I knew that pal, do you know her favorite constellation?"

Parker tilted his head in thought.

"Probably the one with the dolphin, she loves dolphins too, well she loves all animals but dolphins mainly, I think her mom liked them too, is that right dad?"

Booth nodded.

"Sure is buddy."

Booth smiled to himself, his son had always loved Bones but their bond had thoroughly strengthened since the whole Hannah situation had spiraled out of control.

Their line progressed further and they walked up the steps and into darkened isles where they entered the boarding terminal.

"This is gunna be so cool dad, you know we get to go on a space ship."

Booth ruffled his son's hair and smiled at his excitement. Looking around the terminal there were posters and advertisements all over the walls, they told of upcoming tours to different planets and a flat screen against one wall spoke of the benefits of visiting Endor.

"Wow, dad look it's the Star Speeder three thousand."

They were directed into the maintenance area where there were three G2 droids standing. Parker and Booth watched as one droid worked on repairing another, while the third was talking about the flaws of the Star Speeder three thousand and the RX pilots.

Booth laughed at their banter and looked up as a ride attendant escorted them onto the station to wait their turn.

"I can't believe we're gunna go on a space ship dad, my friend Marcus at school said that a droid is inside and he talks to you and drives the ship."

There was a large screen hanging from the ceiling which displayed a countdown till launch time and the Star Speeder getting repair work done.

"What are they doing to the ship dad, is it broken?"

Booth smiled knowing it was all part of the experience.

"Just keeping it all in working order pal, I'm sure it's fine."

Parker nodded and continued watching. With three minutes to go, the screen showed a droid giving an on board safety message. He discussed how passengers would need to use the seat belts and where to put their belongings. When the message was done, the Star Speeder opened its doors and the waiting passengers were led across the loading bridge and into the craft.

"Cool."

Booth and Parker took their seats in the front row facing what looked like a large blacked out window.

The sound of the doors closing and clicking into position turned a few heads and a voice of a droid over the speakers sounded.

'**Welcome aboard, I'm Captain Rex from the cockpit. I know this is probably your first flight and, it's mine too...'**

Parker looked to his dad with raised brows, not entirely happy with the idea of having a brand new pilot for their flight.

'**Well it looks like we're going to have a smooth flight to Endor, so I'll go ahead and open the cockpit shield.'**

The window brightened as though it had been uncovered and now, they could see out to the large loading bay that they were in. There was the sound of multi toned beeping.

'**Hi there...'**

More beeping sounded.

'**I see they're loading our navigator C3-PO and then we'll be on our way, so sit back, relax and enjoy the flight'**

The sound of doors being sealed shut could be heard and air lock gushed, the ship rocked every now and then as if something had hit it. A second voice spoke, it was human not droid.

'**Star Tours forty five, the elevator platform has been activated commence launch sequence.'**

The ship moved up through a metal shaft, wires and cords could be seen dangling as they passed by. Parker looked around as his and every body's seat vibrated. It reminded him of the trip through the digestive system.

'**Rodger Control, all status go.'**

The ship moved onto an indoor runway, where another ship in front of them, was preparing to launch out the open flight deck doors.

As the ship in front launched, mission control sounded.

'**ST forty five, you are clear for takeoff, contact departure control at one two zero, point four.'**

'**Copy one two zero point four.'**

Looking out the window they could see their ship take a left turn and a sign in front of them naming the maintenance bay.

"**Forty five you're going the wrong way, brake... brake.'**

As the ship continued forward Rex was shouting.

'**Wrong way, where's the brakes? Brakes... BRAKES!'**

The ship went over the edge of the platform they were on and sent them free falling straight down. Rex straightened out the ship just before they hit the bottom and steered right, barely missing a computer room complete with screaming tech, bearing left they had a close call with a hydraulic crane as it swung toward them, the ship pulled up and they made their escape into space, not without almost being crushed by the closing launch gates.

Everyone exhaled and listened as Rex came back on the intercom.

'**I meant to do that, a little short cut haha."**

Parker rolled his eyes at the lame attempt of the droid to cover his own butt.

'**R2?'**

The sound of beeping.

'**Light speed to Endor.'**

The ship rocked back the G-force of going at light speed sending passengers into the backs of their seats. The window showed stars moving passed them so fast it created a worm hole look, there was a bright blue flash and then the dark starry sky was laid out before them.

'**R2, we passed the Endor moon.'**

Beeping from C3-PO again sounded hurried.

'**Now what?'**

A large glowing rock came hurtling toward them and Rex sounded agitated.

'**Comets! Ladies and gentlemen there may be some turbulence please ensure your seat belts are fastened.'**

They veered left and then right and left again, made drop, another right followed by pulling up. The seat shook with vibration and everyone tried desperately to get out of the comets way, there were hundreds of them, all on course for the ship. Some passengers even attempted to reach out using their hands to bat the comets away.

As suddenly as they appeared they were gone again.

'**Well you can all relax now, everything is under control and we'll now be on our way to the Endor Moon.'**

Just as Rex had finished speaking a much larger ship came into view.

'**ST forty five you have entered a combat zone, reduce thrusters, and lower your speed... ST forty five brake... brake.'**

Their ship barreled toward the large gray vessel, only narrowly missing the hull when Rex braked left and pulled hard up. Flying out beside the craft they were instantly attacked by other smaller assault vessels opening fire. Once more they initiated evasive manoeuvres to avoid being hit, Rex pulled hard right, then left, right again.

'**We've been hit, hold on everyone!'**

The ship started losing altitude and falling in a zig zag pattern.

'**ST forty five, this is SS combat two follow me, we're taking you in.'**

The fighter ship tumbled into view, also trying to avoid being hit. ST followed at a safe distance as they were led into enemy territory, large metallic cranes and space construction became their camouflage as they flew into a canyon. Hard lefts and sudden turns were performed by Rex, causing passengers to yelp and hold their breath as they ducked and weaved around uneven terrain.

"Dad, are we gunna crash?"

Booth smiled, he was thoroughly enjoying himself, the graphics were amazing and it was very easy to get lost in the imagery, as his son seemed to have.

"We'll be right pal."

A large explosion lit up the window and twenty two heads turned away from it.

'**Got him.'**

Rex exclaimed happily as they pulled up and found themselves back at the space station they originally launched from. Rex flew straight in through an open gate and sent them careening toward a fuel truck.

'**Brake!, Brake!'**

ST forty five came to halt, moved into the docking station and the engines were slowed.

'**Sorry folks, I'm sure I'll do better next time, it was my first flight and I'm still getting used to my programming...'**

Rex was cut off by the control center.

'**We do hope you enjoyed your flight to Endor and hope you'll come back soon. Now please unlatch your safety restraints using the release button on your arm rest and don't forget to collect your personal belongings before disembarking. Have a great day.' **

Booth waited for Parker to unlatch his belt and then they walked out of the space ship together. Once out of the space station itself Parker looked to his dad with brows raised.

"I think they need a better training program for their pilots dad, that was crazy."

Parker rubbed his chest for effect.

"I think I had like three, heart attacks. Rex is nuts."

Booth chuckled at his twelve year olds drama queen antics and ushered him through the crowds as they made their way back to King Arthur's Carrousel.

"Come on bud let's get back to your mom and Molly."

Parker nodded, he had missed the other half of his family and was eager to get back and tell Bones about everything he'd seen.

"Lucky Molly didn't go on that hey dad, she would of flipped."

"Yeah, I think she'll have to wait till she's a little older for that one."

"Which one was your favorite dad?"

"What out of everything we've been on or out of those two?"

Parker grinned.

"Our two."

Booth smiled.

"Umm, Star Tours I think."

Parker nodded.

"Me too, Space Mountain hurt my eyes at the end with the bright light and I think I hurt my neck."

Booth placed his palm around Parker's neck and gave a gently squeeze.

"Your neck, imagine how my back feels."

Parker smiled at his dad's tone.

"I'm sure mom can fix it for you, you sound like you really... like her massages."

Parker's cheeky grin told Booth his son was mocking him, and in retaliation he scooped the twelve year old up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Dad, your back..."

Parker roared with laughter as his dad carried him all the way over to the grassed area where they were to meet Bones and Molly.

"Shhh."

Booth put Parker down and pointed over to the tree where both girls were sleeping. Parker put his finger to his lips as they both crept over. Brennan's legs were straight out in front of her and when the boys got as far as her feet she spoke.

"Don't even think about it you two."

She smiled, opening her eyes and blinking at them. Booth frowned.

"We thought you..."

"I know, but I wasn't."

"How did you know we were there?"

Brennan looked to Parker.

"I could feel you both returning."

Booth boys looked at each other before returning their gaze to her, she smiled at their stunned expressions.

"So, did you have fun?"

* * *

**Wow, that was... hard to write. Please review.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer-*snores* **

**A/N-And away we go...**

* * *

Parker fell to his knees beside his mom, beaming at her happily. Eyeing his little sister still asleep, Parker spoke quietly.

"It was awesome, especially Star Tours; it's a sim-a-later like the one at the Science Center."

Brennan smiled at his mispronunciation of the word simulator and wanted to correct him without making a point of it.

"I thought you were going on roller coasters not sim-u-lators."

Parker smiled.

"We did mom, Space Mountain was a roller coaster, and..."

Parker looked to his dad and grinned.

"Dad needs a massage now."

Brennan looked to Booth with a questioning expression.

"I'm fine Bones."

It was easy to see she didn't believe him and as she looked to Parker again she saw Booth tell him to stop.

"Parker, what happened to your father?"

Parker edged a little a closer to Bones getting out of mouth covering distance of his father.

"When we were on the roller coaster it made lots of super sharp turns so now dad's back is sore."

Brennan looked back to Booth.

"And he threw me over his shoulder so it's extra sore now."

Brennan shook her head.

"Booth why wou..."

"Bones I'm fine."

He sat down next to her, kissed her lips briefly and smiled at the still sleeping Molly.

"How long has she been out for?"

Brennan looked to her wrist watch and shrugged.

"About twenty minutes, can we give her another ten and then we can wake her."

Booth nodded and flopped back onto the grass next to her, his son doing the same on her other side. Brennan smiled as Booth took her hand and held it in his, his finger caressing hers softly.

"I think another bathroom break would be prudent before we continue on with our afternoon too."

Booth nodded as Parker spoke up.

"Yeah I'm gunna be busting in ten minutes."

Brennan smiled.

"Would you like your father to take you now?"

"Nah it's alright mom, I can hold it."

"Are you sure pal?"

"Yep, it's cool."

* * *

Molly began waking herself not five minutes later.

"Hey baby, I was just about to wake you, daddy and Parker are back."

Molly glanced sleepily down at her dad on the grass and crawled from Brennan's arms into his.

"Hey princess, did you have fun with mommy?"

Molly nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh huh, I rided in the horsey."

Booth smiled.

"Wow, did you fall off."

She shook her head as she yawned and snuggled into his shoulder.

Brennan smiled as Molly closed her eyes again still obviously feeling tired. Booth sat up with the little girl on his chest and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alright let's go."

They all stood, Brennan shouldering her bag and repacking the bottle of water that had been beside her. Booth ensured Molly was comfortable and they set off again, first stop toilets and then 'Adventure Land'

* * *

By the time they got to the entry of Adventure Land Molly was awake and walking between her daddy and brother, holding their hands, Brennan was holding her boyfriends free hand.

"Where we going Parka?"

The young boy looked down at his sister and smiled.

"We're gunna go on a boat Molly and see the jungle."

Molly's brows raised in shock and excitement.

"Really, is mommy and daddy coming too?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep, its gunna be heaps of fun."

Molly smiled as she fed off her brother's excitement, but also held on to her daddy's hand a little tighter. They approached what had been called the 'Jungle Cruise Outpost' there was what sounded like a radio playing as they entered the old wooden building.

"Daddy up please."

Molly stood to Booth's left wither arms up and worried expression on her face. Booth bent picking the three year old up and holding her securely.

"What's up princess?"

"Nufing."

She looked around at the spider webs and dust hanging off the lights and picture frames. The floor boards creaked as they walked on them and small gusts of air breezed past them. Somewhere a tap was dripping and there was the sound of a jungle bird calling from a place close by. Following the directions on the wall they continued down the hallway and through to another room.

The radio was still heard and was talking about a jungle safari boat loaded with tourists had gone missing and it being the fourth of its kind just this month. There was also chatter about a tribe of known poachers, who had reported missing equipment and a burned boat at their camp.

Brennan raised her brows at Booth, thinking the effort to get being in the mood for a jungle adventure was elaborate. They approached a bench that had an open book on it with a sign asking all guests to sign their names and the date they were here. Brennan grimaced not all that enthused at having a record of her signature on something that the public had access to. Booth saw her hesitate and picked up the fountain pen that had been chained to the bench. Brennan smiled.

"The Booth family huh."

Booth blushed, placing the pen back he waited to see if she would reprimand him or talk about the significant use of his surname as a way to mark them all as belonging to him, he wondered if she would call him possessive or alpha, but nothing happened, she simply retook his hand and they carried on, Parker leading the way.

They directions on the walls, led them outside again to a wooden dock, where ride attendants dressed in white shirts and caramel colored pants stood and waited to show patrons where to wait and to help others off incoming boats.

Parker looked around, it was as if they really were in the jungle, there were trees of different shades, heights and types all around them, the water below the dock was a murky green, much like you'd expect in a jungle.

"Hey look there's a cave and alligator sunbathing."

Three other heads turned to look and smiled.

"**All aboard."**

They stepped forward piling into a boat, Brennan in first, she helped Parker down the not so small step**, **Booth handed Molly down and then he himself got back in. They were seated on a bench seat, though Molly was on Brennan's lap facing her. Parker sat against the side of the boat looking out happily and trying to spot things on his own.

"**Welcome aboard everyone, my name is Don, and I'll be your skipper today. Just a word of advice, there are alligators and other hungry creatures in these waters, so hands and arms inside the boat at all times please."**

The crowd nodded, and one lady pulled her son's arm back into the boat. Molly flinched as the boy received a quick slap to the top of his hand. The boat powered up and after idling for a second or two they were off, making their way out to the center of the river.

"**Ladies and gentlemen this is my first mate Tyson and... well I guess he'll take over if something happens to me."**

The crowd looked at each other wondering what the likelihoods of that happening were. Parker on the other hand grimaced, he already knew bad things can happen, he'd already seen a bumbling droid try to pilot a space ship and that didn't go so well.

"**Ok folks so, today hopefully we'll be able to show you some of the amazing wildlife here in our jungle and perhaps some of the dangerous creatures as well oh, oh here we go people, coming up on our left is the extraordinary Bengal Tiger, look at those stripes..."**

Everyone looked over to the left side of the boat; up on the bank was a rocky cliff, where a large orange and black tiger was pacing the shore in an agitated manner.

"**Folks the Bengal can jump an amazing twenty feet, we're about fifteen away, so he should pass right over the top of us..."**

The passengers watched their skipper give a nervous laugh which in turn made them all watch the tiger with a little more caution. Molly didn't understand what the man had said but that was the biggest kitty she'd ever seen.

"Mommy is it a nice kitty?"

Brennan smiled.

"Oh baby, I don't think it would be a good one to play with."

Molly raised her brows but nodded, on some level she understood that a pet needed to be smaller than she was.

"**Oh, hey look over there, look over there..."**

Heads turned to see a huge elephant with giant white tusks curling upwards toward the sky.

"**That friends, is an African Elephant, he is the second most feared animal in the jungle..."**

There was a trumpeting sound from the other side of the river.

"**Oh look and there's the number one feared creature... his mother in law..."**

The adults on the boat laughed at their skippers joke.

"**No seriously folks, did you see the tusks on that guy, ivory is one of the highest sort after natural products in the jungle, hundreds of elephants are poached every year just for their ivory."**

Brennan shook her head in disgust at the thought, such magnificent creatures brought nearly to the point of extinction by human hands.

"Mom, poaching means killing right?"

Brennan turned to Parker and smiled.

"Poaching actually refers to the act of hunting, usually illegally."

Parker nodded storing the information away in his brain.

"What's ivory?"

Brennan took a breath to decide how best to explain to her young protégé.

"Ivory or dentine is what an elephants tusks and teeth are made from, other animals such as the hippopotamus and the walrus are also poached for this reason. Ivory it's worth a lot, poachers saw the tusks or teeth off and use it to make ornaments, piano keys, souvenirs, jewelery, some countries use it to make the handles of religious relics and sacrificial tools."

Parker scrunched his face up in disgust.

"So the whole animal is killed just for that?"

Brennan nodded solemnly.

"Yes, however a lot of laws have been passed to try and protect these creatures and poachers are now hunting for ivory illegally."

Parker frowned not at all happy at what he'd just learned.

"**Hey everybody if you look out the right side of the boat we're coming up on a family of gorillas... and it looks like they've found a stash."**

As the boat came up to cruise past the black apes they smiled. There was a mother playing with her baby, holding its hands and swinging it round, two adolescent gorillas were tumbling about and a large male was leaning over the water edge, one hand holding a tree branch to support himself while the other reached into the water to fetch a floating wooden box. It seemed the inquisitive creatures had already managed to fish out some other boxes; a steel drum was also floating in the water and was sent toward the shoreline with the flow in current caused by the passing of the boat.

Parker leaned slightly over the side as they passed to read what was written on another floating box, he frowned 'property of jungle safaris'.

"Hey look this stuff belongs to that safari boat that went missing."

Booth grinned, he loved that his son was getting lost in the adventure again; he looked to Molly who had been awfully quiet.

"Hey princess, you ok."

Brennan glanced down and smiled as Molly nodded and gave her daddy a small smile.

"Uh huh, daddy you gotta be quiet in the jungle or you'll scareded the animals away, this is their home daddy."

She nodded as she informed him of the correct jungle etiquette, Brennan and Booth looked to each other and smiled sweetly.

"**Alrighty then adventure chasers, Tyson here has just pointed out that there is a large elephant heard bathing in the river up ahead, so hopefully they'll ignore us and we'll just float on by. Remember people arms in the boat at all times."**

As they got closer they could see a group of about twenty two elephants, just splashing around, cruising past a baby elephant, the passengers smiled as the young gray beast tried to spray them with water from his trunk. Molly giggled, watching them splash and play, one larger elephant rolling around in the water and creating wave after wave. The largest elephant stood on the bank almost as if it were keeping watch over its family.

"**Look out, everyone, we're gunna get sprayed..."**

As he said the words another baby elephant had sprayed them with precise accuracy, despite the canopy of the boat everyone felt the water touch them.

"**Wow, hope no one got too wet."**

The riders all their shook their heads, a little water never hurt anyone, even if it was out of an elephants nose.

"That's so cool, we got sprayed with elephant nose juice."

Brennan scrunched her nose up as did Molly.

"That's yucky Parka, it's not boogies it's water."

Booth laughed as his girlfriend who spent her days wading through human sludge, looked disgusted and a little green around the gills.

"Alright you two, you're gunna make your mom sick, then you'll get sprayed in mom's stomach contents."

Brennan slapped Booth on the shoulder and gave him an equally repulsed expression as the one she'd given the kids.

"All of you enough."

She smiled at the three sets of eyes shining brightly at her and shook her head in good humor.

Their journey continued down the river, small bends and narrower spaces, altering the terrain. Gibbons and birds could be heard calling to their mates and a cacophony of insects echoed in the din.

As they came up to another bend skipper Don drew everyone's attention to a pride of lionesses feeding on a fresh kill.

"**Oh boy, looks like zebra is on the menu tonight, this is the circle of life friends and unfortunately the zebra's time was up."**

Some people 'Ooo-ed' and others' ahh-ed', while some just turned away feeling a little unsettled. As they passed around the bend entirely the crowd laughed.

"**Oh folks there's something you don't see every day..."**

On the bank was an old native totem pole, clinging to that totem pole was four panicking humans, arms and legs wrapped around the wooden carving while a territorial Rhino stood at the bottom waiting to spear the first intruder down.

"**I'm guessing that's those four explorers that went missing last week, they can be thankful for one thing..."**

The crowd listened, wondering how there could be a bright side to being chased up a pole by a rampaging rhino.

"**They're not that Zebra."**

The passengers laughed.

"Mommy, if that man falls off, he's gunna have a sore bottom won't he."

Brennan nodded and elbowed Booth as he whispered.

"He sure will, especially if lands where that rhino horn is aimed.

"**We'll send help when we get back, I'm afraid my radio's not working."**

To emphasize his point he bashed the radio that was currently doing nothing but making whirring noises. Everyone began looking around as the sound of drums filled the air.

"Can you see anything?... no... where are they?..."

In a clearing there was a hut and a fire burning bright, as it sent smoke streaming up into the sky.

"**Its ok folks, these natives are friendly; it looks like they're having a celebration or something."**

On the land a group of what looked like African natives danced around their fire, the man in the middle wore a head piece made of red and yellow feathers with reeds hanging down beside his face, all of them had patterns painted over their skin as they sung in their native language.

"Mommy is they having a party?"

Brennan smiled and kissed her daughters forehead.

"It looks like that baby."

As they floated a little further along more natives lined the bank, aiming spears and swinging axes.

"**Ok people stay low, these natives are not so friendly."**

As the skipper and his assistant ducked down the passengers instinctively copied them, everyone shielding their faces from the angry mob. When they were clear the skipper stood to his full height again and gave a nervous laugh.

"**That was a little close."**

Parker nodded he noticed Molly looking behind the boat to make sure they weren't being followed and thought he would also check. Brennan reached out a moment later and smiled.

"These waters would be unsafe to swim in, I'm sure the natives know that, they won't follow."

Parker nodded and turned back to the front of the boat. Booth smiled and took her hand, he was proud of the fact she was playing along and allowing the kids mainly Parker to get lost in his imagination.

"**Ok folks, now here's the chance to see something I bet you don't see every day..."**

The boat cruised along toward a small waterfall draining into their river. As the boat moved in behind the fall the skipper spoke.

"**The backside** **of water."**

Booth rolled his eyes at the lame joke but there were a few giggles from the kids on board and few flirty women. They kept going and came out the other side of the fall, straight into a heard of wallowing Hippos.

"**Alright, wow, look what we have here, hippopotamus are another animal you can add to the most dangerous list, watch out for their ears, if you see them wiggling it means they're not happy..."**

The passengers looked around at all the hippos in the water; they hid beneath the murky depths surfacing every now and then.

"Daddy look, there's moo cows in the water."

Booth glanced at Molly and smiled.

"They is your favorite daddy."

You're right princess, moo cows are daddy's favorite, but guess what?"

Molly shrugged.

"They sure look like moo cows but they're called hippopotamus."

Molly raised her brows, wondering if her dad was being funny again.

"Hipa what daddy."

Brennan laughed.

"Hippo's princess."

She looked back to the creatures and frowned, before whispering under her breath so that only her mom could hear.

"They still look like moo cows to me."

Brennan kissed her daughters cheek and went back to watching the river.

"**Oh boy, they're all wiggling their ears and blowing bubbles, oh dear, oh boy, not a good sign people."**

Everyone began looking around as the hippos began opening their jaws wide and voicing their displeasure at being intruded on.

"**Ok folks, I'm just going to fire off a few shots into the water, before they attack, you might wanna cover your ears for a second."**

"Quick baby cover your ears."

Molly's hands rushed up to her obey her mom's words; Parker also complied as Don fired one, two, three shots into the water, sending the hippos back under the water again.

"**Ok we're good, now I just want to take this opportunity to remind you all, to keep your hands in the boat, if you take a look to your right, you will see some ancient drawings on the cave walls..."**

Everyone squinted to see the distance where there was indeed white paintings of fish with large teeth etched into the rock.

"**These particular pictures, represent that we are about to enter piranha infested waters so..."**

The water around them started to churn.

"Mommy."

Parker moved back from the edge of the boat and pushed against his mom. Brennan smiled as both kids sought her for comfort, she enjoyed the feeling of being able to provide something other than answers.

She cooed to her daughter and wrapped an arm around Parker's shoulders.

"**Oh boy, they must have sensed the movement and come searching for food. Hang on everyone, this could get a little dangerous, piranha have been known to jump into boats to get a feed."**

As they continued along, the passengers could see the swarming piranha leaping through the water toward them, thumping against the bottom and the sides of the boat, all in an effort to get to the live on board all they could eat human buffet.

"**Nearly through folks, just a little further..."**

Water calmed and Don sighed in relief.

"**Whoa that feeding ground is getting more dangerous by the day."**

He shook his head dramatically and turned to the radio as it sprung to life, and told them it was time to come back to the outpost. A few minutes later Don spoke up.

"**Well folks I hope you enjoyed your jungle cruise, but as we head back into civilization remember to keep your arms inside the vessel till we come to a complete stop."**

As Don spoke, two large crocodiles launched themselves at the boat but missed, the passengers yelped. Brennan smiled, noticing Booth reach for his absent side arm, before realizing he didn't have it.

"It's ok Booth, I don't think it's real."

She whispered in his ear so no one else could hear her, before pulling back and revealing a playful smirk on her face. Booth grinned slightly embarrassed by his knee-jerk reaction to the robotic reptile.

"Thanks Bones."

He spoke sarcastically, the boat pulled into the wooden jetty, the rubber side bumpers rebounding against the support poles as the land staff, tied off anchor ropes and opened the gates.

"**Welcome back folks, watch your step, if we could clear the two center rows first to prevent capsizing and then will proceed with the rear seat and finally the front seat."**

Booth stood first, climbing out, Brennan handed Molly up to her partner and then helped Parker, before allowing herself off she double checked they hadn't left anything behind and left the boat, quickly joined by the second row.

Brennan thanked the staff at the exit gate and followed Booth and the kids into the main thorough fare.

"Well what did everyone think?"

Parker smiled.

"I thought it was cool, I loved seeing the elephants that were playing in the water and the little one that sprayed water from its trunk, that was awesome."

Brennan nodded and looked to Molly.

"What about you baby, did you like the ride?"

Molly smiled.

"I like the el-fant too mommy, it was funny."

Brennan smiled fixing her daughter hat to head properly as it had fallen to the side. Brennan looked up to Booth and tapped his nose.

"And what about you, did you have fun?"

Booth grinned at her mocking and playfulness.

"Yes I did actually... but I always have fun when I'm with you."

Brennan blushed having not expected that answer from him, she ducked her head and gave no resistance when he pulled her into his side.

Parker gave them a minute before interrupting hesitantly.

"Mom, dad?"

Both adults plus Molly looked down.

"Could we get ice cream please?"

Brennan looked to her boyfriend, silently telling him she would love an ice cream too.

"Sure buddy, keep your eyes peeled for a shop ok."

Parker nodded as they all headed toward the rolling crowds, he slipped his hand into his moms and grinned when she pulled him against her side and kissed his head.

* * *

They got their ice creams and sat on a wall between Adventure Land and Fantasy Land. Brennan and Molly both got cups while the boys got waffle cones.

"Parker I thought chocolate was your favorite now?"

The twelve year old looked up from his strawberry ice cream and grimaced.

"Nope, it was... for like a day but strawberry is best."

Brennan smiled, thinking the fact that Hannah had given him the chocolate ice cream, had everything to do with him not liking it now and the thought made her childishly happy.

They all lapped up the sugar injection and talked about what they would do next. Brennan told them about the parade later and the fireworks, suggesting that because Molly had never seen or heard fireworks it would be advised for them to observe from a distance for the first round at seven PM and then find a spot to watch the parade and the big set of fireworks later at a closer distance.

"The program says the best place to watch is outside the main castle, but it warns to get there early."

Brennan cleaned Molly up as best she could but wanted to go the bathrooms again to change the little girl's shirt and wash her face and hands. So after placing their trash in the bins they set off once more for a bathroom block.

* * *

**Please review, please, please, please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer- You know what I'm going to say. I don't own them, I make no profit and intend no harm.**

**A/N- I'm so very grateful to all who review my work time and time again, I never get tired of hearing your thoughts, thank you.**

* * *

They had been waiting in line for three minutes when they were ushered through the gates on the Story Book Land Canal Ride. Molly had seen the ride and wanted to go on another boat, Parker had also been interested and so here they were.

The little boat floated alongside the dock and families and friends were grouped in lines of four.

"**Hi there ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, if we could get everyone's attention..."**

The ride goers looked up and paid attention to a lady standing in the front of the boat.

"**For safety purposes, we ask that you wait patiently while the boat loads, we will ask for certain seats to be filled first to prevent the boat from capsizing, so, if the middle three rows could ease into the boat first, we'll get started."**

Those people entered the small vessel, stepping lightly and trying not to rock the boat too severely.

"**Ok and now the front and back rows."**

The 'Booth family' took their turn and slipped into the boat Parker climbed in first, followed by Molly and then Booth followed by Brennan. When the boat was at total capacity the dock attendants untied the rope moorings and the little boat set sail; so to speak.

"**Hi there everybody, my name is Carla and welcome aboard the Story Book Land Canal ride, I'll be your skipper and story teller today, before we start just a few safety rules..."**

As the boat slowly made its way down the narrow canal, they were approaching the large and intimidating open mouth of a whale. Molly shuffled a little closer to her daddy, knowing they were heading straight into the creatures mouth.

"It's ok princess."

"**Firstly we ask that everybody keep their arms, hands, fingers and heads in the boat at all times and if everyone could please stay in your seats and sit all the way back, it helps to balance the boat..."**

Molly gave a small whimper as they entered the mouth of the toothy mammal.

"**And we all know whales like a balanced diet."**

A few of the adult riders gave a small laugh as they calmed their angsty children.

"**Now here we are in the belly of Monstro, which we all know is the whale that swallowed Geppetto and Pinocchio, but don't worry because Pinocchio lit a fire inside the whale and made him sneeze his tale right off and that is how we gain our entry into story book land."**

They floated out the other end of the whale and were greeted with rolling and beautifully landscaped terrain.

"**Ok so up here on the left we have the cave, where the big bad wolf lives, if you look closely you'll see him in there making his plans to catch those three little pigs."**

Everyone strained their eyes trying to get a glimpse of the wolf nobody liked.

"**And straight across the river you'll see the famous homes of the three little pigs, there's one made of straw, one of sticks and one of bricks, shhh listen..."**

The sound of the little pigs singing their anthem was heard clearly.

**"****Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf..."**

Molly smiled as the little pigs were seen jumping around in a patch of dirt.

"**Ok coming up on the right again, we have the English village and that little house is where Alice from wonderland lived, she sometimes sits by that water wheel, looks up to sky and daydreams and if you take a look by that tree you can see the rabbit burrow that took her down, down, down to wonderland."**

Brennan smiled at the miniature houses and trees, all perfectly kept and manicured.

"**Alright then over there on the left, we have the rolling hills where Peter Pan taught, Wendy, Michael and John how to fly, they all flew off to Never, Never Land where they never, never had to grow up."**

The boat continued on the journey up the canal, the younger children on the boat pointing and getting excited about seeing images from their favorite story books.

"**Oh straight ahead of us we have the city of Agrabah, land of mystery and enchantment, above on the hill is the Sultan's Palace and down below is of course the busy market place..."**

In the sandy display setup was a palace up high on a red sandy hill, its white walls and gold tops standing stark against the desert sand.

"**This is where Princess Jasmine and Aladdin met for the first time and fell in love."**

As the boat kept going they floated beneath four arch ways.

"**We're traveling under the rose covered arches, if you recall from the movie this is where Aladdin returned to Agrabah, dressed as a prince and took Princess Jasmine on a magic carpet ride and showed her a whole new world."**

The boated made a little turn around a bend and headed toward a cave.

"**As we approach the cave of wonders I'd like to remind everybody to please keep your hands, fingers and heads inside the boat and please don't touch the cave walls."**

Entering into the cool under covered scene, a dim light could be seen on the left.

"**This of course is where Aladdin found the magic lamp, as you remember the lamp is home of the genie who had the power to grant three magic wishes."**

Parker smiled at the piles of gold sitting in the dirt and shining brightly.

"**As we come out of the cave, on the right we can see the cottage where Snow White and seven dwarfs lived and on the other side is the coal mine, where the dwarfs can still be heard, whistling while they work."**

The boat moved around another bend and approached another cottage.

"**Over here on the left, is the chateau where Cinderella used to live with her step mother and two ugly sisters..."**

The cottage was surrounded by animal pens and vegetable patches.

"**High the hill is where Prince Charming and Cinderella live happily ever after."**

Booth grinned, he understood the sentiment of happily ever after, if he could spend the rest of his life with the three people next to him, he would also get his happily ever after.

"**And that large pumpkin about half way down was once the carriage that took Cinderella to the ball." **

They sailed under a bridge and were met with a patchwork of different colored plants, all pruned carefully. They were informed the landscape design was inspired by the movie lullaby and was taken care of, by the Disney gardeners and had been miniaturized by Tinkerbell.

"**On the left we have the little home of Mr Mole down on the river bank and beside it is Toad hall, which of course is home to Mr Toad, now Mr Mole is the caretaker of Toad Hall, imagine how hard he works cleaning out all those chimney's."**

"Look daddy duckies."

Molly pointed to some live wood ducks that were currently swimming around the water in the river. Booth smiled and pulled the little girl into his side.

"I see princess, do you think they're friends of Donald and Daisy?"

Molly raised her brows the thought only just now occurring to her, she shrugged and looked as though she were contemplating the likelihood of the her dads question.

The ride continued down the Story Book Canal and to the village where Geppetto carved a small wooden puppet and made a wish to make that puppet a real boy.

"**If you look real close on the window sill you can see Jiminy Cricket."**

Their journey continued in the little story book boat.

"**Coming up on the right is the big ship that is commanded by Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid and there is the castle where the Prince lives, down below of course is where Ariel took her first steps and fell in love."**

The boat moved around a little bend and they could hear running water, before them was a waterfall, semi concealing another world.

"**And in there is the underwater village where all the mermaids live and the little mermaid grew up." **

The river opened up to a wider course way and the dock could be seen again.

"**Ladies and gentlemen that concludes our Story Book Land adventure, we hope you enjoyed the ride, I remind you to keep all hands, fingers and heads inside the boat and when we dock we ask that everyone stands up together and we will help you disembark."**

They pulled up to the wooden dock as another story book boat pulled away.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Parker nodded his agreement and rubbed his belly for emphasis.

"Same, are we having dinner here?"

Booth smiled.

"We sure are, what do you two feel like?"

Parker shrugged his shoulders, unsure about what Disneyland had to offer as far as dinner went, would they even have dinner meals. Molly shrugged too, but not nearly as much though went in her reaction.

"Alright let's go and find a place for dinner."

"**Ok, if everyone could stand on the count of three. One, two, three."**

The boat rocked a little too precariously for Brennan's liking, the water beneath them was green and she didn't fancy a swim. A lady on the dock offered the anthropologist a hand out, which she took graciously not wanting to upset the balance of the boat. Booth handed Molly up to her mommy and then helped his son climb from aboard before he himself got out.

"**Thank you."**

Booth smiled at the lady at the gates and tilted his head by way of saying good bye, the young woman smiled and carried on with her task of holding the safety gate open.

* * *

Booth was holding his son in a playful headlock as they walked down the path toward the main eating area, Molly was happily trotting along beside her mommy holding her hand and swinging it.

"Mommy what's daddy doing to Parka?"

Brennan looked over and smiled, Parker had one of the biggest grins on his face she'd seen, he loved mucking around with his dad and always had fun when they wrestled and played a little rough.

"Just playing baby."

Molly watched them with interest, Parker's face was turning red and he was laughing as he tried to get out of his dad's grip, Molly looked up to face her daddy, he was smiling and watching where they were going, he didn't even look like he was trying to hold Parker.

Brennan noticed a slight look of concern on Molly's face and she set about reassuring her.

"You know how you play with mommy on the bed, and I tickle you lot's and lot's?"

Molly nodded, looking up to her mommy again.

"Well you think that's fun, don't you?"

Again Molly nodded.

"Well this is just like that baby, see Parker's laughing isn't he?"

Molly smiled and nodded once more, now at ease, her brother wasn't being held against his will and he was safe and happy.

Parker coughed and was instantly released by his concerned father.

"You ok pal?"

Parker nodded, huffing and puffing, a moment later he was handed a water bottle.

"Thanks mom."

Booth smiled down at Molly as the little girl slipped her hand into his much larger one.

"Hey princess, how hungry are you now?"

Molly smiled.

"I'm lot's hungry daddy, my tummy is all empty and grumbly."

Booth scooped Molly up, one hand under her knees, the other behind her back, the little girl yelped in surprise.

"Let me hear that tummy, what's it saying?"

Molly giggled as Booth tipped her up so he could lay his ear to her stomach. Brennan smiled watching the two of them laugh.

"What does it say daddy?"

Booth grinned playfully and suddenly put his lips to her belly.

"It says... feed me!"

Booth blew a big raspberry on the little patch of exposed white skin, making the three year old squeal with laughter.

"Daddy! Dat tickles..."

She squirmed and wriggled, but her daddy's grip was strong and he held her safely. Brennan looped her arm around Parker's shoulders and continued on with the still panting boy.

They ended up outside Redd Rockett's Pizza Port, in Tomorrow land, the large white space ship catching the a certain three year olds eye.

"What's dat daddy, it don't look like an air plane."

Booth smiled looking up at the huge sculpture.

"That's a rocket princess, you can fly to the moon on it."

Brennan frowned, eyeing the obviously fake shuttle.

"Booth you do know that it..."

Booth nodded and gave her a just-play-along expression, to which she closed her mouth and walked into the restaurant. It was a seat yourself kind of place, with teal colored booths laid out in swirling patterns which matched the bright yellow swirls on the ceiling, each loopy flash of color imitating a shooting star, the floor was black, to represent the universe and reflected the lights on the roof, making the floor look as though it was covered with tiny white stars.

They chose to sit at one of the semi rounded booths, Brennan slid in and Booth placed Molly next to her, Parker climbed in after Molly leaving a space next to his mom for his dad to sit.

"Ok, food."

The menus were laid out on the table already, there was one at each place setting and it was kept under the glass table top of the table, not only keeping it safe from slow destruction but it meant the eating surface wasn't cluttered.

"So, what are having?"

Brennan decided on the Terra Nova Tomato Basil pasta, Booth was going to have two mega slices of pizza, Parker made his choice for the Countdown Chicken Fusilli and Molly surprised everyone by choosing the Space-getti with meatballs.

Booth went up to place the order and was surprised when they said it would only be a ten minute wait. He was handed a buzzer and four cups for soda or juice and directed to the cutlery, napkins and drink machine.

Brennan and the kids were laughing when Booth returned to the table, he smiled at them all and placed the knives and forks in position, he set a pile of paper napkins in the center and held up the cups.

"What does everyone want?"

Parker offered to help his dad carry the soda's and juices back over, and slid back into his seat. Booth felt his pocket vibrate with the buzzer and clapped his hands in anticipation for food.

They ate silently for the first half of their meals, each of them needing to get their fill before they concentrate on holding a conversation, well Brennan could multi task, but she always found it pointless to talk to herself.

"Are we going on anymore rides mom?"

Brennan looked to Parker trying to gauge what he wanted to hear, but his face was just curious and held no answers. She looked to her watch and saw it was six PM.

"Well I think by the time we finish here it will be time to get back to the grass area by the King Arthur Carrousel and see what happens when the fireworks go off."

She flicked her eyes from Parker to Molly silently telling him what she was referring to. Parker nodded and smiled, he shook his head at his little sister who was thoroughly enjoying her pasta, and was sharing with the table.

"Is it good Molly?"

Parker asked in amusement. The three year old nodded, looking up with bright red saucy lips and spots of tomato on her cheeks and nose. Molly put some more on her fork and offered some to Parker who respectfully decline.

Booth laughed at his son's barely concealed disgust, he had shared things with Molly before but the pieces of gnawed upon spaghetti were a little off putting even to his cast iron stomach.

"I was thinking that after the seven PM fireworks we could do a little gift shopping and if we see any more rides that are ok for a full stomach, then you could go on them before the second lot of fireworks and the main street parade which starts at ten, so that gives us two hours."

Booth and Parker nodded, Parker wanted to get a gift for his mom back home and a few other things if he was allowed, he didn't normally enjoy shopping but this was different, it was Disneyland and exceptions had to be made.

* * *

They paid the bill and Brennan took Molly into the restrooms to clean her up, while the boys waited outside.

"Mommy, what we doing now?"

Molly sat on the vanity bench in the bathrooms while her mom wiped her face with a face cloth she carried around in a plastic baggie.

"Cleaning you up missy."

Molly smiled.

"After this silly mommy."

Brennan grinned, her daughter was really starting to come out of her shell where her family were concerned and Bones couldn't be happier.

"Oh, I see... well after this..."

Brennan helped her wash her hands under the running water.

"We are going to watch something very special..."

Molly's eyes widened in intrigue and she smiled.

"Like on the TV mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"No, this is even better, we are going to watch the sky get all pretty colors in it, there's going to be some big bangs and then whoosh the sky will go pink and yellow and green..."

Molly seemed curious and briefly wondered if her mommy had gone as silly as her daddy, but dismissed the idea; mommy had always been right before and she didn't think that was going to change now.

"Does that sound like fun Molly?"

The little girl nodded and smiled at her mom.

"Great, are you cold baby?"

She shook her head as she was lifted off the bench and placed on the floor, Molly held on a moment hugging her mom tightly, she grinned getting a hug back in return.

"Oh I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mommy."

Brennan kissed her daughter on the cheek, then the nose and finally the forehead.

"You've been such a good girl, I'm very proud of you Molly."

The little girl beamed, she loved hearing that she had done the right thing and that her mommy was happy with her, it made her feel happy too.

Booth and Parker were standing out the front of the restaurant when they were joined by the female half of their family. Molly was smiling broadly and Booth wondered what had put such a huge grin on such a little face.

"Hey you two, ready to go."

Two heads bobbed in affirmation.

"You going to walk princess?"

Molly nodded, instantly taking her big brother's hand and receiving a squeeze from him as she did.

"Ok this way."

Booth wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"What happened to you two?"

Brennan raised her brows, not understanding what he was referring to. Booth glanced to Molly.

"I've never seen her smile so hard, something must have happened."

Brennan shook her head.

"It was nothing huge, she always smiles broadly after I tell her I'm proud of her or I love her."

Booth grinned, he'd seen Molly's somebody-loves-me smile and this one was bigger, it lit up her blue eyes and gave her a pink flush over her normally pale cheeks.

They walked back to Fantasy Land and joined a few others on the grass, some people had chosen to sit under the tree, though Brennan wondered about their intelligence levels; how could you see fireworks if you were under the branches of a very well looked after tree.

Brennan led her family to a small clearing away from the trees and plants and away from the cluster of families sitting to their right.

Booth was first to sit himself down and he chuckled when Brennan plopped herself down between his legs, she rested back on his chest and closed her eyes trying and failing to conceal an exhausted yawn.

Booth leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Tired baby?"

She nodded as she felt one of his arms snake around her waist and pull her back tight to his body.

Molly sat next to them and Parker next to her, Booth grinned; he was in his element, he had his girlfriend snuggled up against his chest, his son in his presence and his quasi daughter cuddled into his side, things couldn't get much better.

"You ready to see the fireworks princess?"

Molly tilted her head and frowned.

"What's dat daddy?"

Booth looked to Brennan with a questioning brow.

"The big bangs in the sky baby, remember?"

Booth wanted to laugh at the way his genius partner had dumbed down fireworks, he was actually a little surprised the simple explanation had even occurred to her; sometimes thinking simply, stumped the anthropologist.

"Uh huh, mommy says there's pretty colors in the sky too."

Booth smiled.

"Well guess what princess."

She shrugged.

"What."

"As usual your mommy is right."

Brennan smiled and turned slightly to see the three of them. Parker was watching the sky as it slowly filled with tiny stars, all vying to be the brightest. He smiled sensing he was being watched and turned to face his mom.

"I can see your dolphin mom."

He pointed to the left of himself and smiled at the twinkling lights in the heavens. Brennan smiled.

"Very good Parker, do you see the Big Dipper?"

He chuckled at the challenge and looked upward for a moment before pointing.

"There."

Brennan followed his finger and nodded.

"You are becoming very proficient at constellation spotting Parker, is this a job you are perhaps interested in?"

He shook his head.

"Nah, I just like to look at them."

Brennan nodded, she understood the sentiment and was glad he found solace in the stars like she did.

There was a high pitched whirring noise and then BANG! The first firework exploded with a burst of pink, lighting up the midnight blue sky. Molly jumped and yelped, she looked at both parents and saw them silently reassuring her.

Her mommy smiled and her daddy took her hand, while her big brother cooed.

"Awesome..."

The next BANG! followed, preceded by another and another, blue, pink, silver, the colors filled the sky. As Molly relaxed her parents turned back to watch the show themselves.

* * *

**Another one down, please review. We're nearly done in Disneyland.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer-you know this bit, it's the same as all other disclaimers before it.**

**A/N-Firstly thanks to Candigirl510 for your help, with you'll know what when you see it **** I know so cryptic. Now on with the show.**

**Hey had to repost this chapter, really quickly, some people weren't notified it was up and I was notified of an error SORRY huge apologies, for spelling mistakes now, but I got to go work. Please review and I hope it works this time.  
**

* * *

As the fireworks continued Molly clapped her hands in anticipation for the next explosion, Booth smiled, glad she wasn't upset or stressed by the loud noises. He supposed explosions weren't nearly as worrying if you could see where it was coming from, it was the unknown that caused people to be anxious about big bangs.

When the finale built to its peak, three or four fireworks were exploding simultaneously giving a multi colored light display and the small crowd gasp in delight. The colors faded and everything went quiet.

"All finished?"

Molly questioned her palms up as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yep all finished princess, but we'll see more later."

Molly nodded and smiled at the thought. They stayed sitting a little longer, just enjoying each others company, Molly was talking a mile a minute to Parker, about the colors, asking if he saw the pink one or the green one, he played along and kept her excitement up. Booth was loathe to move, his girlfriend was tucked into his chest, her head resting back on his shoulder, his arms around her waist and resting on her flat stomach.

"I love you."

His cheek resting against hers afforded him the contact to be able to feel her smile rather than see it, he grinned.

"I love you too Booth, this has been the best book signing I've ever been to and I know that's because you and the kids are here..."

He nodded knowing she hadn't finished what she wanted to say, she was simply organizing her thoughts a little.

"But next time we all go away I'd like to try it without it being for work."

Booth kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose to her skin.

"That'd be awesome Bones."

She turned with a smile on her face, she was glad he wanted to holiday with her but had thought for a second that maybe she had overstepped and he would back off, she was joyfully surprised and now fought to control her excitement.

* * *

Booth suggested they walk the perimeter of the park and make their way in to the center before stopping at the Disneyland castle on Main street for the parade. They were currently standing in a gift shop, it was full of souvenirs and knick knacks. Brennan got molly a couple of posters, one of Princess Jasmine and the other of Pluto. The little girl was also carrying and plush Pluto toy and another of Flounder, off The Little Mermaid. Brennan smiled, her daughter seemed to have a real liking for fish, whenever they went into Cam's office, she literally had to drag Molly away from the tank.

Parker was looking at some games for his Wii and smiled, there was a Disney game there he had played at his friend's house and he wondered if his dad would buy it for him. Picking it up he looked at the picture on the back ensuring, it was the right game he took it over to where his dad was standing.

"Hey dad, I know it's expensive but could I get this please, I'll do chores whenever I'm at your house."

Booth smiled, he took the game and looked at the price tag.

"Wow!"

The game was ticketed at fifty nine ninety five, which Booth thought was a little much, but his son hadn't really asked for anything on this trip and Booth thought it would be a nice reward for the twelve year old.

"Sure pal."

Parker raised his brows, from his dad's expression he'd been sure the answer was going to be no.

"Really?"

Booth chuckled at the excitement on his kid's face.

"Yeah Parks, you deserve a few little rewards, I've been so proud of you these last few days, you've been polite and gracious not to mention extremely kind to Molly."

Parker shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

"Look buddy, I know Molly gets a lot of attention and sometimes it might feel like you're getting pushed aside but..."

Parker frowned.

"Dad, I don't feel like that, you and Bones make me feel like I'm still important and everything, I know Molly needs extra attention and that's ok, I'm fine dad."

Booth nodded.

"Ok pal, just so long as you know I love you bud."

Parker grinned.

"I know dad... I love you too."

Parker hugged his dad, but batted his hand away as he ruffled his hair.

* * *

As the purchases had gone through the register, Brennan had pulled out her environmentally friendly shopping bag and asked the assistant to use it instead of paper or plastic. Parker had offered to carry the bag, but Booth took it instead, telling Parker it would allow him to shop easier, and they had less chance of losing the items they had bought.

"I can't believe you brought your own shopping bag Bones."

He shook his head in amusement. Brennan wondered why he considered it strange, she always took the same bags with her when they shopped in DC.

"Booth it's everyone's responsibilities to look after the planet and reduce our waste, this how I help."

Booth leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I think it's great Bones, I really do, I was just surprised you thought as far ahead as to pre back a shopping bag."

She shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head.

"I didn't Booth, I have cloth environment bags in all my packs and handbags, you never know, when you may need one."

Booth nodded, he should have guessed she would carry them around with her constantly, he couldn't remember ever seeing her with a plastic bag and it was rare for her to use the paper ones too.

"Too true Bones, ok let's go."

The next store they entered was the 'Disney Store' a sign on the door said no food or drinks allowed and children under the age of twelve must be accompanied at all times. Booth read the hidden meaning 'breakables were easily accessible to little fingers' He scooped Molly up and reminded Parker to be careful. Brennan walked in holding the door open for Booth, Molly and Parker. In the center of the store was a large glass ornamental castle, it had gold tipping on the spires and a small Tinkerbell hovering over head. Brennan admired it silently, it caught the sun coming through the windows and threw splashes of colors around the shop.

"Dad, I found a present for mom."

He pointed to a photo frame with all the Disney characters around the border.

"Ok you want one of them?"

Parker nodded with a smile.

"Yes please."

Booth picked up a boxed frame and moved away from the fragile items. He squatted down asking Molly to stand while he opened the box and made sure it was all in one piece.

"Has mom ever been to Disneyland Dad?"

Booth thought about it a moment, trying to remember if she had ever mentioned it.

"I don't think so pal, why?"

He shrugged.

"No reason, I don't think she'd like it anyway, mom likes beaches when she goes on holidays, she's so boring, all we do is stay in the hotel and go to the beach everyday or the pool."

Booth smiled, he was glad his son was enjoying himself this time round, holidays with kids should be fun and entertaining for the child, if the kid got bored the adult was sure to hear about it.

Booth repacked the frame, and gave it to Parker.

"Don't drop it."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"As if dad."

Booth chuckled and picked Molly up again.

"Come on let's go find Bones."

They walked around until they spotted her by the clothing racks.

"Hey babe."

She smiled.

"You gunna get some stuff?"

Brennan turned.

"I was trying to think what I could get Ange and Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, my father..."

She scrunched her face up, telling him she didn't know where to start.

"Ok, well Ange would love anything but a tee shirt would be nice wouldn't it?"

Brennan shrugged, Booth smiled.

"Or wait here."

He walked off as she frowned. Booth wandered off to where he had seen a fabulous gift for the artist. Brennan smiled when he returned holding a Disney copy art sketch book and charcoal set. She reached for the item and tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"It's a sketch book, but you copy the Disney character on the adjacent page and then she can tear them out and frame them for the baby's room."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Perfect Booth."

He grinned, glad he could help.

"Ok, what next?"

"Hodgins?"

Booth nodded, that was going to be a little more difficult, they searched the store until Brennan spotted a Mickey Mouse barbeque set. She smiled at it before holding up for Booth to see; he chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. Brennan beamed with his amusement, next on the list was Cam.

Molly was looking at all the colorful bits and pieces, she thought it was all so pretty, but what really caught her attention was a Cinderella ball gown.

"Daddy look."

Booth followed her gaze and smiled at all the princess costumes lining the wall.

"Oh wow, it's pretty isn't it?"

Molly nodded.

"Yep, dat's from Cinderella daddy."

He chuckled at the three year old in his arms, her bright blue eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"Is it? Is it after the Fairy God Mother changes her?"

Molly nodded.

"Yep, and then she goes dancing."

Booth nodded as they stepped closer to the dresses, Molly wriggled to get down.

"I can put you down princess, but no touching ok?"

She raised her brows hearing the seriousness in his voice and nodded timidly. He placed her gently on the carpeted floor and watched as she stepped a little closer to the white dress. She placed her hands behind her back and looked up to her dad who was watching her.

Booth could see, Molly was unsure if she was in trouble or not. Booth smiled down at her and held his hand out for her, she gave a timid smile and slipped her hand into his. They walked along the wall, Molly looking at all the dresses.

"Daddy dat's Princess Jasmine's clothes."

Booth nodded, he recognized the outfit from the woman who had been wearing it in a much larger size earlier.

"It is isn't princess."

Brennan and Parker came over holding some stationary and a DVD of Disneyland itself. Booth frowned at all the stuff.

"Did you ah... find a gift for Cam?"

Brennan smiled and searched her own hands.

"I did, but I'm not entirely sure about it."

She carefully extracted a basket of scented bath oils in it, from the bundle in her arms. Each bottle of oil had a Disney Princess on it with a flower name representing the scent.

"I think she'll love it Bones."

Brennan nodded, before finally making a comment on all the costumes they were standing near.

"Are you picking a dress Molly?"

The little girl shook her head.

"No mommy, I not even touching I promise."

Brennan knew Booth must have warned her off touching the items and smiled at his fatherly behavior.

"Ok baby."

Molly went back to staring the pretty costumes on the wall, she didn't dare touch them, she never wanted to give her daddy or her mommy a reason to get mad. The three year old tilted her head trying to think if she had ever seen them cranky but they always smiled, she remembered the lady and the man she stayed with before the bad place with all the other children, the lady was sometimes nice but then she got angry after she had her bottle, but the man always yelled really loud, Molly hated yelling, she cried when he kept screaming and then he yelled even more, and he would put the stinky white sticks on her arms and legs and it hurt so much but the lady would cover her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Molly?"

Brennan frowned, she had called her daughter twice now, Booth and Bones bent down to the little girl, Booth was first to spot the tears in the little girl's eyes.

"Hey princess..."

Molly looked directly at her daddy, he was right in front of her and her mommy was beside him.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

Molly looked to them both, searching both sets of eyes curiously, before throwing her arms around their necks and hugging them both at the same time.

"I love you mommy and daddy."

Brennan was first to respond.

"We love you too baby, are you ok."

Molly nodded.

"What were you thinking about princess?"

Booth asked gently, wanting to know but not wanting to further upset the girl.

"Ummm..."

Molly shrugged slightly.

"The man and lady from the place, before the bad place."

Brennan frowned, she wondered why her daughter was suddenly thinking about her biological parents.

"Why baby, why are you thinking about that?"

Molly shrugged again.

"I not touching the dresses mommy, so I don't get in trouble like before with the lady and the man."

Brennan understood, and pulled her three year old in for a warm hug. She knew Molly feared getting into trouble and she probably would until she realized that any repercussions or consequences she has to face with Booth or herself, would be nowhere near as harsh as the brutality she suffered at the hands of those criminals.

"I know you're not touching baby, it's ok, you're not in trouble, mommy wanted to know if you wanted some Disney coloring books?"

Molly hugged her mommy tighter and nodded.

"Yes please Mommy."

Brennan kissed Molly's cheek and gave her a squeeze, her eyes tearing slightly at the thought of her daughter in emotional pain. Booth smiled and placed his palm against the small of Brennan's back rubbing soothing circles over her thin tee.

Parker walked over slowly and looked to his dad with a questioning expression.

"Dad?"

Booth smiled seeing son, looking at both girls worriedly.

"They're alright pal."

Parker swallowed visibly, he was yet to make his own observations, his dad had a habit of not telling the whole truth in case he got upset. Brennan looked up and smiled at Parker and suddenly his fears were allayed and he knew it was all ok.

Booth stood up and took up a position behind Brennan, instinctively standing guard over her. After another moment or two Bones pulled back slightly from her little girl and tapped her nose.

"Would you like to come and pick your coloring books?"

Molly nodded, taking her mom's hand and watching her stand to her full height. The three year old saw her big brother and grinned.

"Parka, I getting kul-ring books."

Parker smiled.

"Really, that's great Molly."

She nodded and walked off with her mom. As Brennan strode past Parker she ruffled his hair and bent to whisper in his ear.

"Keep an eye your dad for me."

Parker smiled and nodded, looking to his dad with a cheeky glint.

"I will mom."

* * *

Booth and his son were looking through some half price DVD's in the corner.

"Oh dad, look it's Oliver and Company, I don't have this one, Lasky does, it's super funny, I reckon Molly would like it too."

Booth took it out of his son's hands and read the ticket, twelve dollars, he nodded and put it with the other three.

"Any others you see?"

Parker shook his head.

"Nup, I think that's it dad."

"What about this one, Fantasia, it's a classic have you got it?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, mom likes it, but it's sorta boring and when I was little I thought it was scary dad."

Booth nodded, he could understand that, the first time he'd seen it as an adult it had given him the creeps.

"Yeah it is a little... odd."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah we shouldn't let Molly watch it, she'd be really scared."

Booth smiled, the way his son was looking out for her was sweet, but the way he justified his own fears as those of Molly, showed Booth his son still hadn't grown out of some of his little boy ways, and thought made the elders chest tighten with emotion.

They all finished up in the store and left, the sky was very dark now, but the street lights and store front windows gave off enough light to make the stars disappear.

The next shop was the collectors shop, full of character key rings, pins and buttons, there were collectible tea spoons, thimbles and snow globes not to mention stamps, clocks and figurines.

Parker picked out four key rings for his friends at school and helped his mom choose a clock for her dad.

While Booth was busy entertaining Molly in the soft toy collection area, Brennan turned to Parker and spoke quietly.

"Parker."

He turned from shaking a snow globe and put it down thinking he was in trouble for touching. His mom's face told him otherwise.

"What's up mom?"

Instinctively she began to look up to the ceiling, but quickly realized the eleven year old was asking her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing is up, I was wondering, who do you think your dad's favorite Disney character is?"

Parker smiled.

"Oh definitely Goofy he thinks he's funny, you know dad can even do his voice."

Brennan smiled, not at all surprised by the new piece of information.

"Ha, your father is a man of many talents Parker."

Parker smiled knowing she was being sarcastic to a certain degree. His dad was very talented but he could do a lot of stupid things that didn't matter.

"How come you want to know mom?"

Brennan smiled and motioned him closer.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Parker nodded excitedly making Brennan grin.

"Ok, when we get back to DC, I was thinking I would give your dad a key to my apartment, I mean he has an emergency key, but I wanted to give him one so he knows he's welcome all the time."

Parker smiled, his dad would love it.

"Dad'll be stoked mom."

Her eyes were wide and happy.

"So you think he'll like then?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah he'll love it mom... it'll be almost like you guys are living together then."

Brennan had thought of the concept of living with a man again, and the idea generally frightened her, but something about living with Booth calmed her and made her giddy with anticipation of asking him to move in but, she didn't want to rush that part of their relationship, she figured it would happen naturally over time, one day they would wake up and he would never leave; that's what she wanted anyway.

"Almost Parks, do you wanna go pick out a key ring for me?"

Parker nodded and hurried back to the stand.

* * *

Molly and Booth were sitting on some cushions playing, she was giggling at her daddy as he made the voices for the toys.

"Did you get wet on Splash Mountain Molly?"

Mickey spoke softly not wanting to disturb any other nearby shoppers. Molly shook her head and laughed, as her dad picked up Hercules.

"Wow, Molly you must have been really brave, did you scream?"

"No."

Booth smiled, seeing the little girl was happy, he put Hercules down picked up the monkey from Aladdin: Abu screeched instead of talking and Molly giggled louder, Abu bounced around getting frustrated that the little girl wouldn't answer him.

Molly suddenly launched herself into her daddy's lap and cuddled up to him. Booth put the toy down instantly and hugged back, not wanting to waste a second thinking about it.

"I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy, you're the bestest daddy in the whole world."

Booth beamed, with the comment.

"You think so huh?"

Molly nodded truthfully, not a shadow of doubt on her face.

"Well I think, you're the best little girl in the whole wide world."

Molly smiled and looked up to her dad with a happy face.

Brennan and Parker walked over a moment later with two a piles of tissue paper and bubble wrapped items, Booth frowned.

"Did you pay already?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, is that ok, did you want other things."

Booth shook his head.

"No, I... how much do I owe you for Parker's stuff?"

Brennan tilted her head and smiled as he stood up with Molly in his arms.

"You owe me, one kiss and a hug."

Booth chuckled.

"Ok, I'll make payment outside."

She nodded and the four of left another shop after putting the items in the bag Booth was carrying.

Outside again, they walked over to a bench, where Booth could put Molly down and not worry about the crowds. Parker talked to his sister quietly, and shared a candy bar his mom had bought him in the last shop.

Booth put the bag down also freeing both hands; he smiled.

"Come ere you."

Brennan stepped up to him and smiled shyly. She was instantly pulled in his arms and locked in a warm and loving embrace while he whispered in her ear.

"You didn't have to do that..."

"I know, I wanted to."

"I could have paid Bones."

"I know, but you and Molly seemed to be having fun and we didn't want to disturb you so we just finished up, don't be upset Booth."

He scoffed.

"Baby how could I be upset with you, I love you Temperance."

She smiled and as he leaned in to kiss her slowly, she whispered her return.

"I love you too Seeley."

* * *

**Bye bye chapter twenty eight, please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer- I am so over this little bit.**

**A/N- A little bit of shopping and off to the parade. **

* * *

The foursome wandered down the foot path to the candy store they had visited when they arrived. They entered the quiet little establishment, the bell over the door chiming softly to let George know someone had entered.

"Ahh hello again, how was your day?"

Brennan smiled.

"Lovely thank you George, and how was yours?"

The older man smiled at the well spoken lady before him.

"Oh it was a fine day, thank you Miss."

Brennan nodded.

"We have decided to make our purchases now."

George nodded having assumed as much for himself.

"Ok, well help yourselves, let me know if you wish to sample anything."

Brennan smiled.

"Oh thank you that's very kind of you."

She kept to herself, that she didn't think handing out samples of his wares, was very conducive to making the most amount of money, but she supposed it was good customer service.

They purchased a bag each, of flavored candy and some extra's to share, Brennan also bought candy shaped like the Mickey Mouse logo for her nieces.

Booth smiled from the wall of treats he was currently eyeing.

"Hey Temperance, look at this."

As she walked over he held up a bag of mixed pink and blue candies called the baby mix. Brennan smiled, since becoming pregnant Angela had displayed signs of having a very sweet tooth, she took the bag and looked at its contents, blue B's and pink G's were packed tightly into the clear cellophane bag, there was a sticker on the front saying 'baby mix' and the image of a stork holding a cloth sack in its beak.

"Oh Angela would find the novelty of these delightful."

She had also grabbed a packet of red and white candy in the shape of hearts, each one had the words 'I love you' written in the center of each lolly. She loved the thought of giving them to Booth later.

"Mommy look."

Brennan spun to her daughter's voice. The little girl was crouched down in front of a glass cabinet pointing to something. On closer inspection Brennan saw lolly pops with the letters of the alphabet on them.

"Mommy it's a em like Mmmmolly, dat's me mommy."

Brennan giggled pulling her daughter close and kissing her cheek.

"Would you like a lolly pop?"

Molly nodded excitedly.

"Yes please."

"Ok but you can't have it till we get home, I don't want you walking around in the crowds with a stick in your mouth."

Molly frowned and Brennan thought she had better explain.

"It's dangerous baby, what if you trip over or someone bumps into you, you could choke."

Molly nodded in understanding.

"Ok, go and ask your brother if her wants one."

Molly got up and walked over to her brother who was watching George again, as he rolled out the warm and still soft log of candy. She tugged on his shirt and motioned for him to come down to her level.

"Parka mommy said do you want a lolly pop, you can have a 'p'."

Parker frowned at his sister and wondered what she was talking about, taking the little girl's hand he walked toward his mom.

"Hey mom."

Brennan smiled and touched the back of the boys head as he got closer.

"Would an initial lolly pop?"

Looking at the pop stand he smiled, finally understanding.

"Umm no thanks mom."

Parker wasn't a huge candy eater, he preferred chocolate and chips and biscuits over lollies. Brennan got Molly the lolly pop and had George wrap it up so as to avoid temptation. They made their purchases after a little more conversation with the old man and another round of taste testing at the insistence of the owner.

They said their thank yous and goodbyes before walking out and continuing toward the main castle. In the distance they could hear people's screaming fading in and out as they rode a roller coaster, Booth assumed it was the Matterhorn Bobsleds, he would have loved to go on it with Bones but knew she wouldn't want to leave the kids unattended, and Molly was much too small and timid to participate in such a ride. He smiled thinking, there was always next time.

The last shop they entered was full of, beach towels, sleeping bags, travel case sets, Disney sports equipment, back packs and tote bags and so much more. Brennan purchased both kids a winter hoodie each, Molly's had a print of all the Disney Princesses on it and on the back it read, '**I found happily ever after at Disneyland'** and Parkers had a print of Captain Hook battling with Peter Pan, while the back of it read **'I survived Disneyland'. **She also, bought beach towels for both Parker and Molly as well as Hailey and Emma, she found a Disney Princess 'My First Photo Album' for Molly as well, and aimed to put all the photos she had at home in there and give it to Molly when she was old enough.

Brennan found gifts for everyone except Booth, nothing seemed manly enough for him and her inability to pick something for him was making her agitated.

Booth and the kids had been off looking at the sports equipment, although Molly looked as though she was half asleep on her dad's shoulder.

"Hey baby, what's all this stuff?"

He looked at the way her arms were stretching to clutch everything she held.

"Just some gifts, for my family."

Booth nodded, thinking she was referring to her blood relatives and her nieces.

"Ok well do you need a hand carrying it all?"

Brennan smiled looking to her daughter who was straining to keep her eyes open.

"Not that's ok, I think you have your hands full."

Booth turned his head to check on the little girl and smiled seeing her sleepy face.

"We might wait outside for you, I'll take Parker with me too."

Brennan nodded, knowing Booth was going to try and get Molly to sleep for a little while before the parade began.

"Ok, I won't be long."

Booth smiled, he leaned in and kissed her cheek before pulling back.

"Take your time."

She smiled and watched him gather Parker and they left the busy shop. Brennan hunted for the last gift a little longer but couldn't find it, as she turned to go to the counter she had resigned herself to not finding a present for her boyfriend, then she saw it, behind the counter on a shelf was a black and silver rotary phone, with Goofy on it. She smiled.

"Excuse me, that rotary phone, I'd like that please."

The young girl behind the counter smiled.

"Sure, I'll just grab one for you."

Brennan smiled stupidly, she had found the perfect gift for him and was now unsure if she could wait for them to get back to DC before she gave it to him.

"Her you are, ma'am, I'll just open it up and make sure it's in good order."

Brennan nodded, she watched the girl whose name tag read Sandi, take the phone out of the box and all the plastic wrapping. She plugged it in and listened for the dial tone.

"It's all in working order, there is also an attachment inside to convert the old style plugs into the modern one, so it should fit into any home socket."

"Thank you."

Sandi proceeded to put everything through the register, removing price tags as she went.

"Would you like these items in paper or plastic ma'am?"

Brennan looked around.

"Do you sell reusable bags?"

The girl held up a canvas bag with Mickey Mouse ears on it.

"They're a dollar each."

Bones nodded.

"Yep, I'll grab a couple of those instead, thank you."

Sandi pulled two bags out and began filling them neatly.

"There you go, that'll be four thirty two in total."

Brennan swiped her credit card and thanked the girl for all her help, before wishing her a good day and leaving.

* * *

Outside, Booth and Parker were sitting on a bench, Molly lying across Booth's lap, her head cradled in the crook of his elbow.

"Dad, this has been such an awesome trip hasn't it?"

Booth smiled at his son.

"Yeah pal, it has. We'll have to thank Bones for letting us come along."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, do you think she had fun too?"

Booth chuckled.

"You know what buddy..."

Parker looked up curiously.

"I think she has had a lot of fun, I don't think she's ever been on a holiday that wasn't all about work, this was a nice change for her and I know she wants to do it again.

Parker's eyes lit up at the thought of the four of them going away again.

"Really dad?"

"Yep her words pal."

Parker grinned like an idiot, looking up as he spotted his mom walking toward them.

Brennan approached the three quietly, she could tell by Molly's relaxed position that her daughter was asleep. Booth smiled seeing his girlfriend and all her shopping bags.

"Jeez Bones, did you buy enough?"

She raised her brows and looked down at the bags.

"Ye..."

She refocused on Booth again.

"Yes I believe so, why, am I missing something."

Booth chuckled.

"No baby... I meant, you have a lot of shopping there, I was being... never mind."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok."

She bent down to look at Molly's face and smiled.

"How long has she been asleep?"

Booth shrugged.

"I'd say about twenty minutes or so, she was out to it by the time we got out the door."

Brennan nodded, the three year old had, had a big day and was sure to sleep well tonight.

"So, should we make our way to find seats for the parade?"

Brennan nodded, she readjusted her hold on some of the bags.

"Mom, do you want me to carry anything?"

Brennan smiled down at Parker, seeing his desire to be useful.

"Sure Parks, you can take these two, if you like."

She handed him the lightest two bags, full of towels and hoodies.

"Sure mom."

He grabbed the bags and hoisted one onto each shoulder and arranged them comfortably.

"Any more mom?"

Brennan ruffled his hair and shook her head.

"No that'll be fine thank you though."

Booth stood up slowly, so as not to jostle the precious cargo he was carrying. He held Molly in a mini bridal style hold, with the little girl turned in to face him, her hand clutching at his tee. They walked at a slower pace to avoid the other people milling around, and Parker suggested they get drinks before making it to their destination. Booth stayed back out of the crowds with the bags, while Parker and Brennan went into a kiosk to grab soda's and snacks.

* * *

They found the perfect seats, the main thoroughfare had been sectioned off and the road was being cleared of people and dropped trash. Brennan picked a spot on the side walk under a lamp pole. Parker was first to sit, his bottom on the foot path and his feet on the road as he sat on the gutter edge. Brennan placed her bags down and sat beside him, leaving room for Booth to rest with his back against the post.

Parker began on his soda and chips as his mom and dad talked to each other quietly.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow Bones?"

She shrugged.

"The plane leaves at four, so we can sleep in, I think the kids will need it."

Booth nodded.

"Depending on what time we're all ready, I think we'll go somewhere for lunch, perhaps the beach, have a little picnic and then get Rolf to take us to the airport."

Booth nodded.

"You know Bones, I almost don't want to go back."

Brennan smiled.

"Me neither Booth, it's been fun, I've never had a vacation quite like this."

A family settled down a small distance away, two kids, mom, dad and what looked like grandma. The kids were arguing over something and when the mom glanced over to Booth and saw Molly asleep in his arms she told her kids to be quiet.

Brennan gave an appreciative nod to the woman and received an understanding smile in return.

"I have an idea for our next vacation."

Booth loved the idea of making plans with her and she seemed so open to it.

"Sure babe, what's the idea?"

She smiled.

"I was thinking let's all go to Australia, we can go snorkeling on the Great Barrier Reef, go to Sea World, Australia Zoo, see the Opera House, climb the Sydney Harbor Bridge, there's plenty to do, lot's of parks and wildlife to see that the kids just wouldn't experience here."

Booth smiled.

"Sure Bones, snakes, spiders, crocodiles in people's back yards."

Brennan smile at his sarcasm.

"You know none of that is true... well the crocodile part anyway."

Booth chuckled, besides, we have just as many dangerous creatures as anywhere else."

Booth nodded.

He was just joking around with her for the most part and knew if he didn't go after the wildlife they wouldn't come after him, but teasing her was fun.

* * *

"**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, The Disney Main Street Electric Parade will start in Ten minutes, please find your places as the lights will be dimmed for the event."**

Excitement rolled off the kids in the audience as families took their positions. Molly opened her eyes slowly, she could feel she was being rocked and knew instantly she was in her daddy's arms. He was warm and holding her tightly, she felt safe and protected. Tilting her head she looked around and smiled as she noticed her daddy's eyes staring down at her.

"Hey Princess, did you have a good nap?"

Molly nodded as she was propped up slightly into a semi reclined position, her back against her dad's torso.

"Hi baby."

Brennan looked over to still sleepy eyed girl and smiled. Molly smiled at her mommy but snuggled further into her dad's warm chest.

"Are you thirsty baby?"

Molly shook her head lethargically and looked around at all the people.

"**Welcome everyone, the lights are about to be dimmed, we ask that everyone stay in their places and refrain from wandering around until the lights come back on at the end of the entertainment."**

A synthesized voice over was heard throughout the crowd and everyone went quiet.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Disneyland is proud to present..."**

The lights lowered and the crowd 'ahh-ed'

"Daddy is dat a robot talking to us?"

Booth smiled.

"Maybe princess, it sounds like one doesn't it?"

Molly nodded and continued to listen.

"**Our spectacular festival pageant, of night time magic and imagination, in thousands of sparkling lights and electro-synthemagnetic musical sounds. The Disneyland** **Electrical Parade."**

A musical introduction was given as a train, covered in hundreds tiny colored fairy lights rolled down the street. Its carriages saying Disneyland.

"Daddy dat's Goofy, he's driving the pretty train."

Molly pointed excitedly as she sat forward to watch the parade.

"It is Goofy."

Goofy waved happily to all the people and tooted the train whistle. Next came Mickey Mouse on a big band float, he was waving and making his trademark laughing sound. The music playing was a series of whoops and synthesized sounds, creating a catchy little tune you couldn't help tapping your foot to.

A large fairy was next in the parade, she stood and easy six foot high with wings that sat against her shoulders and fell the length of her body, the tips skimming the ground. She was covered in hundreds and hundreds of tiny blue lights making her white wings stand out in the night time darkness. She waved to the crowds and Molly thought she might have been Cinderella's fairy godmother.

The young girls on the sidelines cried out as a giant toad stool moved down the street. Red and white lights made up the top of the mushroom, while green lights lit up like fresh grass beneath the fungus.

"**Welcome everybody, my name is Alice of wonderland..."**

Alice sat on top of the toad stool waving and smiling down at everyone.

"**Isn't it wonderful here, I could live here forever, oh look there's a snail and lady bug...'**

Behind Alice and her mushroom a colorful snail, twirled and twisted, followed by a red and black beetle, who was mirroring the snails movements.

"**Hello Mr Snail, hello lady bug."**

Molly clapped her hands as she watched the beetle and the snail move in strange dance.

A circus float made its way up to them complete with circus music that one could only associate with clowns. Brennan smiled as Booth flinched when he noticed three clowns dancing alongside the float. A trumpeting noise sounded and Dumbo lit up on the giant wagon, lights gave the effect that they were inside the big top at a real circus and watching Dumbo be used, as an attraction. Even the clowns had fairy lights on their costumes.

"How do they do that Bones?"

Brennan looked to her quasi son and smiled.

"What's that sweetheart?"

There's no power plugs, how do they light up?"

Brennan nodded, it was one of those questions that most people didn't think about, usually too wrapped up in everything else to wonder.

"Well, generators and batteries are probably the best and most efficient way for them to power everything, but I'd say the clothing is solar powered for the majority of it."

Parker nodded, he felt a little silly for asking now, it seemed so obvious.

* * *

The parade continued, for another ten minutes, with Cinderella's ball, Captain Hooks ship and Tinkerbell flying around the crows nest, there was a scene from Pinocchio with Mastro the whale and then the fireworks began.

Molly flinched when the first bang went off without warning, and she slid down into her daddy's lap again. The crowd oo-ed and ahh-ed with each explosion, blues, pinks, greens every color of the rainbow and more lit up the night sky over the Disneyland Castle.

* * *

"Wow, that was awesome."

Parker looked down the line at his family.

"I loved the one's that went up into the sky spinning, they were cool, I've never seen fireworks like that."

The lights around Disneyland came back on, one lamp at a time slowly lit the people choked street. Families stood stretching after staying in the one spot for the hour long show, others made their way straight toward the exit, not wanting to get caught in the traffic jam of all cars leaving at once.

Booth turned the little girl in his arms around to face him, her legs around his waist and her cheek against his shoulder.

Brennan smiled, she wished sleep came as easily to her as it did to her daughter. Molly snuggled her face into Booths neck and fell asleep again.

"Are we ready to go?"

She received two Booth boy nods and tired yawn from the younger Booth. Picking up the shopping bags, Booth took a couple from her and indicated she'd need a free hand to direct Parker, who seemed to be almost sleeping where he stood. Brennan smiled, she wrapped an arm around Parker's shoulders and they were off.

* * *

Rolf was waiting exactly where he had dropped them off earlier, he smiled and opened the doors for the family.

"How was your day?"

Brennan smiled.

"It was lovely thank you Rolf, and yours?"

The driver nodded and smiled.

"It was pleasant enough thank you."

Brennan helped Parker into the limo, and made sure he was buckled in, while Booth lay Molly on the seat beside himself. He belted her in also, but would rely on himself to keep her safe. Rolf closed the doors as quietly as possible and placed all the bags in the trunk.

The drive back to the Palace was quiet, Booth and Bones exchanged affectionate glances and secret smiles across the space between them. By the time they reached the hotel, Brennan was craving the feel of being in her boyfriends arms again.

They thanked Rolf and organized to page him tomorrow when the kids were up. A bell hop grabbed their shopping and walked up to the suite with them, bidding a goodnight when the packages were settled in the foyer.

The kids were put to bed with minimal fuss, a removal of shoes and down they went.

When Booth entered his shared bedroom, his girlfriend was already in the shower, he stripped down to his boxers, and brushed his teeth while he waited.

"Booth?"

He smiled at her sleepy voice.

"Yeah babe."

She stuck her head out from around the corner.

"Could you hand me that bottle there on the vanity bench?"

Booth grabbed the white bottle and instinctively read the label. 'lily of the valley facial cleanser' he smiled handing it over after stealing a quick kiss from her wet lips.

Brennan smiled, she took the bottle and quickly cleaned her face free of makeup and daily grime. Thinking back over the day, she couldn't have asked for it to go better, they had had fun, Parker certainly enjoyed himself, his smiled had stuck with him from the moment he realized where they were and Molly had fun, it was easy to tell she was a little over whelmed sometimes but it was brand new experience for her and she was completely taken by the whole ordeal.

Booth had enjoyed himself as much as the kids, his smile barely left his face either and the fact they were all together meant so much to her partner. Brennan considered herself for a moment, she had loved being with the three of them, every second felt wonderful and she honestly didn't want it to end but she was also anxious to get home and start making some changes.

Taking her towel off the hook she wrapped it around her torso and stepped out onto the mat. She smiled at the big brown eyes that were totally focused on her.

"Hey you."

Booth tucked her wet hair behind her ears and smiled.

"Hey yourself."

Brennan tilted her head trying to read his thoughts. Cupping her face Booth leaned down and touched his lips to hers, he softly mouthed over her, coaxing her lips apart and tasting her sweet taste. Brennan nipped at his bottom lip as he suckled on her top one before gently caressing her tongue with the tip of his own.

Brennan mewled softly, completely lost in the taste and the feel of her boyfriends kiss, she gasped when he pulled her tight against his own body and smiled as she felt his growing arousal.

"Mmm, Booth you've gotta stop, oh..."

He pulled back slowly, her dazed eyes matching his own and her dreamy smile a mirror to his.

"God I can't wait to get you back to DC."

She blushed and ducked her head. He had a way of making that shy school girl come out in her, and although he had said he loved his ability to provoke such a reaction, Brennan herself always felt a little silly.

"Me too Booth."

They kissed quickly again, before Booth dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later when Booth stepped out of the bathroom, he smiled; his girlfriend was bent over the bed, with his bag on the mattress as she repacked his holdall. He chuckled as he crept up behind her his arms snaking around her waist.

"Whatcha doin?"

She smiled.

"Packing your clothes properly, I've been thinking about it all day, I saw the way you just threw everything in there when we came back after the signing and... Booth even Molly and Parker fold their clothes."

Booth laughed.

"Baby, everything is just going to get thrown into the washing machine when we get home."

She frowned and turned in his arms.

"Home?"

She wondered what he meant, was he planning on coming home with her and Molly or would he go back to his own apartment. She wanted him to stay with her but was nervous about suggesting the idea, that hadn't been dating all that long, but she was loathe to live apart from him any longer.

Booth wondered if he had made her uncomfortable; if she felt like he was pushing her.

"Yeah home, you know back to DC."

He qualified, Brennan dropped her eyes to the carpet.

"Oh, right yes, DC."

Booth saw a flash of something he couldn't put his finger on cross her face, before she looked up and smiled.

Packing the last of his clothes away, she put the bag on the floor and climbed into bed. Booth thought she seemed upset, he switched the main light off, crawled in next to her and pulled her in against his chest.

"I love you Bones."

She relaxed and smiled, her head resting on his pectoral.

"I love you too Booth, very much."

Lamp switched off, a kiss goodnight and a quick affectionate squeeze they were fast asleep.

* * *

**Please review. Next chapter, their final half day in CA and then home.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer- So... I'd love to say I own them that I make a profit from using them in this story, but that would be wrong... right?**

**A/N- I just want to say, I know some people aren't getting alerted, I'm not sure why, but for your own piece of mind unless I say otherwise at the end of a chapter, I will post every second day.  
**

**Last day on holidays.**

* * *

Booth slowly woke up; the digital clock on the TV told him he'd been asleep for five and half hours. He smiled seeing the mass of auburn waves sprawled across his chest, the feel of her gentle breaths ghosting across his skin on her every exhale. Booth pulled the blanket up over her cooled shoulders, and held her closer when she grumbled at his movement.

"Shhh, go back to sleep."

Brennan snuggled down, sleep claiming her once more.

Booth lay on his back quietly; the last four days had been the best he'd had in a long time. He never anticipated so much good coming from finally admitting to Bones how he really felt, he knew he would never forget how he felt when she said yes to a relationship, but that was small sensation in comparison to how he felt now.

They had taken their first family vacation, granted there was an ulterior motive that got them here, but the signing had well and truly been outdone by their family holiday. They had bonded as a family and that was more important than anything.

He smiled thinking of how happy his son was, not only to go to Disneyland but to finally have Bones as a proper part of his family. Booth knew Parker loved Bones, there hadn't been a moment since meeting the anthropologist that his son had disliked her, never a doubt in his child's mind that Temperance Brennan was supposed to be more than just his dad's partner.

Molly had come out of her shell a lot over the weekend; she smiled more, asked questions and sought contact on her own. Booth smiled thinking of all the times the three year old held his hand or wanted him to carry her. She had even told him she loved him that thought made his heart soar, there was nothing like gaining the love of a child and the fact that he gained it from Brennan's daughter made it sweeter somehow.

Bones herself had voiced a couple of confessions also and that made him indescribably happy, the fact that his sometimes emotionally closed off girlfriend was reaching out and expressing her feelings was awe inspiring. She had initiated contact many times, taking his hand, reaching out to hug him, he even stole a few kisses every now and then, she really was constantly evolving.

Booth ran his hands up and down her back, her silky smooth camisole creating little to no friction under his hands. He had dreamed of being in this relationship for so long, sometimes it was hard to remember that it was actually happening now. He dropped his eyes to the woman in his arms and smiled.

"Oh Temperance... I love you."

His voice was whispered, he didn't want to wake her, she slept so little as it was and to have her asleep in his arms gave him a strange sense of pride.

"I love you too Seeley."

Came her mumbled reply. Booth smiled and looked down to the sleepy face as she repositioned herself to give him eye contact.

"Hey... sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Baby."

She smiled as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Booth you've been staring at me for ages, you know I can't sleep when someone is watching me."

Booth grinned and kissed her forehead.

Slowly Brennan woke completely from her sleep induced daze.

"How long have you been awake?"

Booth shrugged and looked to the clock.

"Mmm bout an hour, you?"

"About ten minutes."

Booth nodded.

"Well from the sounds of it, the kids are still sleeping, so we don't have to get up yet."

Brennan smiled and snuggled into his chest as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her into his torso.

"You know Bones, I really don't think I will ever get tired of holding you like this, just us, in bed, nothing else to do but lay here and relax."

Brennan smiled; she had to admit that being completely aimless with Booth didn't feel as though she was wasting time, she still always felt as though she was accomplishing something.

* * *

A little before eight AM Brennan heard Molly giggling and knew she and Parker must be up, she smiled at the fact Molly had sought out her brother for entertainment just as easily as she could have come in to see them.

"Oh, sounds like they're up."

Brennan nodded and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Yep, I'm going to have a shower, then I'll order us some breakfast."

Booth hugged her closer for a few extra seconds before releasing her again.

"I'll organize breakfast, you relax, take your time."

He watched her trot into the bathroom, with a cute little bounce and chuckled as she looked back over her shoulder and winked at him.

Booth rested for a few more minutes before getting up; he donned a pair of sweats and walked into the living room, creeping up on two unsuspecting victims. Both kids were facing away from him; their attention held by the TV, Booth was less than half way when Molly yelled.

"Morning Daddy."

Booth frowned as the little girl turned around, a bright smile on her face and a curious expression.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

Parker turned also and raised his brows at his dad.

"Are you ok Dad?"

Booth shook his head as if clearing the fog from within.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..."

He looked to Molly and tilted his head.

"How did you know I was there Sweetheart?"

She shrugged.

"I dunno, just did Daddy."

Booth wondered if Bones had somehow passed on her freaky ability to know whenever he was sneaking up on her. He dismissed the thought and decided he must have made a noise, clapping his hands he smiled.

"Who wants breakfast?"

"Yeah, yes please."

Came two delighted responses.

"Alright, pancakes all round?"

"Daddy can I have eggs please."

Booth nodded.

"Sure Princess, do you want some toast with it."

Molly shook her head.

"No fankyou."

Booth nodded and looked to his son.

"Parks, you want pancakes?"

"Yes please and sausages."

Booth nodded.

"How about we each get pancakes and a big breakfast to share?"

Parker nodded and smiled at his Dad's suggestion.

"Ok and Bones will have the bird seed and a bowl fruit salad, you guys want orange juice?"

Two heads bounced in agreement and watched their Dad wander off to the phone in the hall.

* * *

Booth returned from placing the order and asked Parker to get ready to go out, he told him of their plan to go to the beach again, and the twelve year old skipped off excitedly.

"Come on Princess, let's go get you ready."

He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, as she giggled and squealed in delight.

"Daddy, Daddy."

Reaching the bedroom he pulled her upright and dropped her onto the bed playfully. He laughed as she stood up instantly and crashed into his chest, while she balanced on the bed.

"Hey... Princess, bath time."

She groaned.

"Do I gotta Daddy, I is clean, see."

She held her hands out for him to inspect and smiled sweetly, trying to convince him. Taking her in his arms Booth walked her into the bathroom.

"What about all the germs you can't see, Molly."

She frowned, thinking back to her mom saying the same thing about the germs on the glass fish tank.

"Is dat true, is they really ee-vizz-able?"

Booth frowned.

"I think you mean invisible and yep, they sure are."

Molly looked down at her hands and frowned.

"I fink I have a bath now Daddy."

Booth chuckled and turned the faucet on; dropping the stopper into the drain he grabbed a towel off the rack and placed it next to the tub. Molly undressed herself and waited patiently for her daddy to tell her she could get in.

* * *

Brennan answered the door, and allowed the room service attendant in, he rolled the trolley in and set in the dining room by the table, receiving his tip, he left and closed the door behind him.

Brennan set up the table and called out to her currently nowhere to be seen family.

"Morning Mom."

Parker appeared first, hurrying down the hall, dressed and ready for a day at the beach, complete with smears of sunscreen. He approached her and smiled.

"Good morning Parker."

She pulled back from the hug he attacked her with and swiped at the white cream on his nose and cheek, she showed him the goo on her finger and set about rubbing it in for him.

"Thanks Mom."

Brennan smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome now, go eat breakfast Sweetheart."

Parker smiled, running off to start his meal. Booth and Molly came down the hall a moment later, hands joined; Molly saw her Mommy and broke contact with Booth to run to her.

"Mommy!"

Brennan knelt down and met the hug with her own.

"Morning Baby."

Molly's hair was still damp and Brennan knew Booth had bathed her. She smiled at her boyfriend as he took his place next to his son at the table.

"Mommy, I had a bath and got all the germies off me."

Brennan smiled.

"That's wonderful Angel, so you're all clean."

Molly nodded.

"Daddy says I is squeaky clean."

Brennan kissed her daughter on the cheek and motioned her to the table.

"Come breakfast time."

Brennan helped Molly into her seat and uncovered the little girl's eggs; she placed a napkin on her lap and another half way down the three year olds shirt.

"Fanks Mommy."

Bones kissed her head and sat down in her own place.

Breakfast was consumed mostly in silence, the sounds of cutlery on china, and drinks being poured filled the room.

"Mommy what's dat?"

The inquisitive blue eyes staring at the fruit bowl in front of her Mom.

"Cantaloupe Baby, would you like to try some?"

Molly looked around to Booth and Parker who were both scrunching their noses up. Molly looked back to her Mom a little hesitantly.

"No fank you Mommy."

Brennan smiled and cut a small piece of the wedged fruit off.

"Here try a little."

Molly took the fruit and looked at it with mild disgust.

"It's slimy Mommy."

"Well put it in your mouth."

The little girl moved the orange triangle to her lips and stuck her tongue out to taste it. Not finding anything she didn't like, she sucked the melon from between her fingers and chewed in delight.

"Dat's yummy Mommy."

Brennan grinned.

"You like it?"

Molly nodded; she looked up to her father and brother and raised her brows.

"You both are silly, it tasted good."

Booth shook his head, thinking typical like mother like daughter. Brennan watched her Booth boys in amusement thinking like father like son.

* * *

Breakfast was finished, and the plates placed back onto the trolley ready for removal. Teeth were brushed, Booth showered and bags were packed, leaving a change of clothes out for the trip home later. Brennan packed some water in a bag and added some towels and the sunscreen Parker handed over from his bathroom. When she heard the shower turn off, she paged Rolf.

While the kids sat in the lounge room, Booth and Brennan checked the penthouse for any of their belongings that had somehow been forgotten. Brennan found a crayon and Booth found a toy dog collar that had come off the knitted dog Parker had given to Molly.

At nine thirty, they were ready to go. Booth wheeled the food trolley into the hall outside their apartment and Brennan grabbed the bag, with their bits and pieces in it.

"Ok kids, let's go."

Parker hurried down the hall, Molly's little hand firmly in his as she ran along behind him, trying to keep up Booth held his hand out to stop them.

"Parks, whoa slow down Pal, you're gunna rip her arm out of its socket."

Parker blushed and looked behind him at Molly's flushed face.

"Sorry, Molly."

She wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but simply nodded and frowned when he released her hand.

"Parka, I sorry, I go faster next time."

Parker smiled at his sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No, I'll go slower, come on."

Booth and Brennan smiled as their kids walked out the door and toward the elevator.

Rolf was waiting as usual down stairs, and waved when he saw the family approaching.

"Good morning, Miss..."

He raised his hat.

"Mr..."

He nodded.

"Children..."

He winked.

"Where are we off to today?"

"Good morning to you too Rolf, we would like to go to the beach and perhaps have some lunch before leaving California."

Rolf tilted his head in thought.

"I know just the place."

The four climbed in the rear of the limo as Rolf shut the door behind them.

* * *

It was a twenty minute trip to a little spot known as Mother's Beach also known as Marina del rey. Brennan looked out the window and smiled, it wasn't busy on the sand and there was little to no waves. The sand was pure white, there was some play equipment on a small grassed area and a few shops dotted along the perimeter.

"Thank you Rolf, it looks wonderful."

The partition rolled down to reveal a smiling Rolf.

"Quite welcome Ma'am, I thought it would be a good place for the little one."

Parker was eager to get out and unbuckled not only himself but his sister too.

"What time shall I come to collect you?"

Brennan looked to her watch.

"Our plane leaves at four, I'd like to be at the airport by three, so count time to get back to the hotel, shower and change..."

Brennan tilted her head to the side working it out in her genius brain.

"If we are ready to leave here by one thirty, would that be convenient for you?"

Rolf smiled, he loved his job in general, but people like Dr. Brennan and her family made it that much more pleasant.

"That is perfectly fine Miss, I will see you all then."

Booth led Parker and Molly out of the car and waited on the sidewalk for his girlfriend.

"Daddy, is we gunna p'tend to make castles again?"

Booth smiled at the roll of the three year olds eyes, sometimes the concept of pretend and playing seemed to be lost on the girl in front of him.

"Not if you don't want to Princess, but Mommy might like to see how to build one."

"How to build what?"

Came a voice from behind him.

"A castle."

Brennan raised her brows, a little confused at Booth's response.

"A castle?"

Booth nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Yep, the three of us built one yesterday but Molly wasn't so impressed."

"It's not real Mommy, Daddy's p'tending."

Booth looked to his girlfriend who still looked like she wasn't following.

"You know about making sand castles right Babe?"

She tilted her head and gave a slight squint.

"Well yes... I mean I heard of them, but... people actually do that?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah Bones, it's like a must do thing when you visit the beach."

She raised her brows in acceptance.

"Oh, well then..."

Brennan looked to the white sandy expanse before them.

"Let's go construct a sand castle."

The four walked onto the sand, it was warming up and there were already a few young families down by the water, although it was probably still a little too cool to go past the knees, and most of the small children were simply skipping through the tide.

Booth picked a spot that was far enough away from other sun bathers, but close enough to the park, the water, the amenities and shops.

"What about here?"

Brennan nodded and pulled out four towels, she handed two off and before laying her own out, she fixed Molly's.

"There you go Baby."

Molly looked up at her Mom, unsure what she was supposed to do, as far as Molly was concerned, towels were used after bath time, and she'd already done that once today. Brennan lay her towel out and smiled.

"Like this Baby."

Getting on the towel without getting sand on it, was a art form and something Dr. Temperance Brennan had perfected, all those years on sandy digs, she hated getting into a gritty sleeping bag, and passing the knowledge onto her daughter was a must.

Standing at the foot end of the towel, Molly turned to face away, she squatted and fell down onto her bottom.

"Good girl, now shoes off and brush your feet off."

Molly watched and copied before sparing at glance at her dad and brother, who were in the process of doing the same. Parker thought it was funny, that his Mom was teaching his sister the same thing his Dad had taught him, when he was little.

Brennan applied more sunscreen to her daughter before Parker took her to the water's edge.

"Be careful, no higher than your knees, and I'll be watching."

Molly and Parker nodded as big brother took his little sister's hand and off they walked.

* * *

Booth had moved over to Bone's towel when the kids left, he was currently sitting behind her, his knees on either side of her hips.

Brennan was in heaven, she was sure of it, or she would be if she believed in such a place. Booth had taken it upon himself to apply sunscreen to her pale shoulders and back and though she appreciated the fact he was looking after her welfare, she was far more interested in the massage she was getting.

"God Booth, you've been keeping a secret from me."

He smiled.

"You like that huh?"

"Like it? I could die a happy woman, right now."

Booth chuckled.

"That good aye?"

"Yes, don't ever stop."

Booth leaned in a placed a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder. Brennan was wearing an emerald green halter bikini, it was very modest and Booth absolutely loved it, it wasn't stringy or revealing, it kept everything hidden and well covered. Booth smiled, she looked damn sexy, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning so hard, and focused on his current task.

* * *

The kids returned and the family all walked a little closer to the water, to begin the sand castle building event.

Brennan and Molly both tried for perfection, which was constantly hampered by the Booth boys pension for imperfection and fun, in the end, what they came up with was...

"Mommy, it looks like a hill wif holes in it."

She scrunched her nose up and raised her brows cutely. Brennan nodded, pulling a similar facial expression and making the boys laugh.

"Come on you two, let's have a swim."

Booth scooped Molly up and pulled Bones up one handed, it always surprised him how light she was for someone with her height.

Molly clung tightly to her Daddy as they made their way into the water, Booth looked to Bones and silently asked if Molly could swim.

Brennan frowned, she didn't know for sure but she guessed the little girl wouldn't have been taught, so she shook her head.

"It's ok Princess, Daddy's got you."

"Don't let go."

Booth smiled.

"I won't, don't worry."

She relaxed somewhat and held on as the water crept higher and higher the further they went out. Parker was duck diving down and picking up shells from the bottom before resurfacing and giving them to his sister.

"Wow look at this one."

Parker showed and yellowish colored shell to Bones and then Molly. The shell had an angled white band going around it and was a slight cone shape.

"Do you know what it's called Parker?"

The boy shook his head and readied himself for another lesson, Bone's style. Booth scoffed.

"Oh come on, seriously how do you know all this stuff?"

She smiled.

"I listen Booth."

He rolled his eyes.

"I listen too, but I don't retain nearly as much information as you do."

Brennan shrugged and looked back to Parker.

"That shell, is actually not all that uncommon but it does have a name, the California cone shell."

Parker was impressed that he'd managed to find a shell with the same name as where they were holidaying.

"Really?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yep, it is home to a venomous snail that shoots a harpoon like appendage into its prey that paralyzes and allows for consumption."

Parker's eyes lit up brightly.

"Cool, it's so awesome you know all this stuff Mom."

Brennan smiled feeling a deep sense of pride wash over her, that she could make learning fun.

They splashed around a little longer before getting out and going back to their towels to dry off and decide on lunch.

* * *

**Wow, that was a long one, longer than I expected. Next chapter, DC... I think :/  
**

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer- Shhh**

**A/N- OK little more beach bonding and then home we go.**

* * *

The kids and Booth decided on fish and chips for lunch, while Brennan had chosen vegetarian sushi, Booth had gone up to get it from a little shop across the road while Brennan took the kids up to the park.

"Mom, do we have to go home today?"

Bones smiled.

"I'm afraid so Parker, you have school, your father and I have work, besides, don't you miss your Mom?"

Parker shrugged.

"I guess, but this has been so much fun."

Brennan grinned like an idiot.

"Don't you think you'd get bored sooner or later?"

Parker chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, I could stay on holiday forever."

She nodded.

"You know, I'm sure you could, but I have something for you to think about."

The twelve year old's eye brows rose and he waited for her to speak.

"You have to do some research when we get back to DC and decide on some ideas for our next trip."

"Huh?"

"Our next vacation, you need to decide where you'd like to go."

Parker grinned excitedly.

"I mean we'll all have to agree but I would like your contribution to some destinations."

"Awesome, you're the best Mom."

Brennan continued pushing her daughter on the swing. It was a child swing, which meant the seat had a back and a safety strap, so all Molly had to do was sit there. The little girl was holding on however and her legs were swinging with the swings movement.

"How long will we get to go for on next holiday Mom?"

"I'm not sure Parks, hopefully longer than this one, perhaps we can talk to your Mom and see if we can go during your school breaks."

Parker nodded.

"Come on you lot, lunch."

Booth gestured them over to a picnic table, as he spread their meal out. He placed juices in the center and opened the paper bundle full of chips.

"Mmm smells delicious."

Booth smiled and kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"So do you."

She blushed and helped Molly onto the bench seat, before sitting down herself.

"Thanks for lunch Dad."

Booth smiled at his Son's manners and nodded his head in approval.

"Fank you Daddy."

Molly spoke around a fry.

"You're all welcome, now eat."

They ate quickly, not wanting to waste too much time sitting around not enjoying the beach. When she and Molly were finished, Bones reapplied her daughter's sunscreen and took her to the bathrooms.

"You having fun Pal."

Parker looked up from where he was making swirly patterns in the ketchup.

"Yeah, this has been the best trip ever, and Mom said we're gunna go away again."

Booth smiled.

"We'll have to talk to your Mother when we get home, but yeah Bones mentioned it to me."

Parker grinned and searched his Dad's eyes.

"Dad, do you think Bones and you will get married one day?"

Booth looked up to where the love of his life was coming toward him, she was playing with Molly and they were both giggling, Molly trying to catch her Mom who was skipping around playfully.

"I hope so Buddy, but we'll see."

Booth could hear Brennan's voice in his head talking about antiquated rituals and ownership rights. He wanted to marry her, definitely but was still unsure as to how far into her beliefs she had changed.

"I hope so too Dad, it'd be awesome if we could be a proper family."

Booth ruffled his Son's hair as Molly shrieked with laughter when her Mom spun her round.

"Gotcha."

Booth chuckled seeing them both so happy, his mind caught on Parker's thoughts of a 'proper family'.

* * *

They spent another twenty minutes at the park before taking a walk up to a small ship wreck on the shore.

"Mommy I don't fink dat boat works no more."

Brennan smiled.

"I think you're right Baby, this boat use to work though, a long time ago, it would have sailed around like all the other boats."

"Did it died-ed?"

Brennan tilted her head.

"I guess in a way it did."

"Did it go to heaven Mommy?"

She smiled, still unsure how to answer questions that were based on religion, she knew Booth had been talking to Molly about God and angels after Molly saw Parker praying at night before bed. She had lots of questions and Booth was the best person to ask, so Brennan had allowed her daughter to make her own decisions on what to believe.

"Umm well..."

Brennan looked to Booth who stepped forward.

"Princess the boat wasn't real Sweetheart, so it couldn't go to heaven."

Molly frowned.

"It is real Daddy, it's right there, can't you see it."

Brennan smiled.

"I mean the boat wasn't alive..."

The little girl was confused.

"It didn't have a heart beat or a soul."

Molly scrunched her face up in contemplation and concentration. She looked to her mom with raised brows.

"It's hard to get to heaven Mommy."

Brennan laughed and nodded.

"Yep, it sure is Baby, come on everyone, let's go back to our towels and then have a swim, we have to go soon."

Brennan took Molly out into the water this time, twirling her round in the crystal clear ocean.

"Hey Baby, do you want to try swimming like Parker?"

Molly watched her brother treading water and smiled, it looked like fun.

"I won't let go though."

"Promise Mommy."

Bones kissed her forehead.

"I promise."

Slowly and carefully, Brennan turned her daughter and lowered her into the water to her shoulders.

"Ok Baby, now kick your legs and paddle your arms."

Molly frowned, paddle was a word she never heard and she didn't understand what it meant. Parker edged closer.

"Look at me Molly, I'm doing dog paddle."

He spun around in a circle making the little girl giggle.

"Parka you is not a doggie, you is a boy."

Parker smiled.

"I know that silly, but this is how a dog swims."

Molly thought her brother was just as silly as her daddy sometimes with his purple grass when coloring, his hippa-somethings and his sand hills that are supposed to be castles.

Taking a deep breath Molly began copying her brother, her mom didn't let go; just like she promised and her daddy, stood beside them clapping. Molly panted, pretending to be a dog was hard work and she'd had enough.

"Mommy no more, I done."

Brennan pulled her up into her arms and smiled as she passed Molly to Booth.

"You did very well Baby, good job."

The three year old beamed proudly, she loved it when her mommy was happy with her, it made her feel good.

"Fanks mommy."

The sun was starting to get hot now, it was high in the sky and directly above them when Brennan made the call to get out and start getting ready to leave.

To Brennan's char grin it was Booth who moaned first.

"Oh come on Bones, just a little longer?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, now, besides the sun reflecting off the water will cause us to burn quicker, and we don't to end our trip with sunstroke and blisters."

Booth nodded.

"Ok, fair enough, you win this time."

As they turned to walk out, Bones leaned in and whispered.

"I win all the time Booth."

She grinned cheekily and walked out, leaving Booth to carry the little monkey on his back as Parker had hurried over to follow his mom.

* * *

They dried off and packed up their towels and water bottles into Brennan's bag again.

"Ow-ie."

Molly was jumping around like a fish out of water.

"Mommy, my foots hurt, ow-ie ow-ie."

Booth scooped her up round the waist and held her to his torso, Brennan slid her flip flops onto her feet but smiled when Booth continued to hold her.

"Ok let's go meet up with Rolf, he should be waiting for us now."

Parker and Bones both slid their own shoes on, the sand had done a lot of heating since they arrived that morning and it was definitely time to get it off it.

Rolf gave the four a gentle wave as he opened the door, he smiled as they brushed the remnants of sand from their feet, and legs before climbing into his pristine vehicle. They all buckled up and Rolf drove out of his parking spot slowly.

In the back seat, Brennan gained everyone's attention with a simple 'huhum'

"Ok so, we head back to the hotel, shower or bathe..."

Looking to Molly, who was bound to have a bath and not a shower.

"Get changed, make sure we have everything and leave for the airport."

Booth nodded.

"No mucking around, we don't want to be late."

The kids nodded and Brennan continued.

"When we get to the airport we'll check our bags, and make our way to the gate, any questions."

Both kids shook their heads, though Molly had no clue what had just been said, the fact her brother was agreeing was all the assurance she needed to do the same.

"Great. When we land in DC, Angela will pick us up and we will go pick up your dad's car and then we'll grab dinner before dropping Parker off home."

Molly raised her brows.

"Where's Parka going?"

Brennan smiled, she knew what was coming.

"Parker is going home Sweetie, he's going to spend some time with his other Mommy."

Tears filled the three olds eyes quickly and her lips trembled.

"No..."

"Baby, Parker has two families, you wouldn't like it if his other family didn't let Parker come and visit again would you?"

Tears rolled slowly down the little girls pale cheeks.

"I don't want Parka to go, he's my bravah."

Parker smiled and turned to his sister.

"Molly just coz I don't stay with you doesn't mean I'm not your brother."

"But I don't want you to go."

Parker smiled sadly.

"I don't wanna go either Molly, but I have to, I'm sorry, don't be upset, I still love you."

Molly gave a watery smile.

"I love you too Parka, you're my favritest bravah ever."

Parker hugged the blue eyed girl and kissed her cheek.

"Your my most favorite sister too Molly."

Booth and Brennan smiled lovingly at each other, enjoying the affectionate display of brother and sister before them.

* * *

Rolf pulled up in the hotel drive and got out to open the door for the family inside. Brennan climbed out first, thanking Rolf as she took the arm of her daughter and helped to steady her on the step down.

"Oh no problem Dr. Brennan, glad to have been available, it's been a delight to serve your family."

Brennan ducked her head and blushed. She had never really thought about the fact that chauffeurs really were private servants, despite being wealthy Brennan had never indulged in hiring help and besides the limo drivers when she was out of DC for signings, she would continue to do things off her own back. Being well off was not an excuse for laziness and Temperance Brennan was not lazy, nor would her family be.

"Well all the same Rolf, we do appreciate all your trouble and I would like to offer you a bonus to your wage."

Rolf was surprised, his brows rose and his eyes widened.

"Oh that's not necess..."

Brennan held her hand up for him to stop.

"I know, but I feel some people deserve to be rewarded and you have made this trip extremely pleasant and easy for us, so please when we return, no arguments."

Rolf was incredibly grateful and felt tears sting his eyes.

"Tha... thank you."

Booth patted the man on his shoulder in approval and nodded his head. His girlfriend had always been generous with her money when she thought the people were deserving and she would do anything for friends and family, but Booth was glad he could see her in action with a stranger, it was definitely a moment he would remember. The most socially awkward person he had ever known, had a heart of gold and a knack for touching people's hearts.

* * *

Up in their penthouse, the 'Booth family' finalized their packing and readied themselves.

Parker had repacked his carry on luggage, to contain his new books, while the older ones went into his larger check in bag, he put his still damp board shorts and bathers in a plastic bag, with his other soiled clothing and closed his case.

Parker didn't want to go home, he hadn't missed DC at all, he was fine without his friends and his classes, he hadn't really thought about his mom, except for his dad telling him to call or text her goodnight, he didn't miss his sports, he would have been perfectly happy to stay in California with his dad, Molly and mom, forever, but he knew they had to go back, he just wasn't all that thrilled about it.

"Come on Parks, you ready Pal?"

Parker looked out his door, as his Dad's voice traveled in.

"Coming."

He grabbed his bags and hurried out of the room and down the hall where his family waited.

"Parka you is a slow coach"

Booth grinned as Molly, crossed her little arms over her chest and jutted a hip out in a classic Bones move. Parker dropped his bags and smiled, wrapping an arm around Molly's shoulders he hugged her hard and tickled her under her chin.

"PARKA!"

The three year old squealed in delight and tried to wriggle from her brother's reach.

"Daddy help me!"

Booth shook his head and picked up his son's bags.

"I can't princess, Daddy's not allowed to pick sides."

Molly looked to her Mom.

"Mommy, Mommy."

Brennan shook her head too.

"Mommy can't take sides either Baby."

Parker was being extremely careful, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his sister.

"Are you sorry for calling me a slow coach Molly?"

She nodded, as she gasped for air.

"I can't hear you."

"I sorry Parka, I sorry."

Parker kissed her cheek and released her slowly, so she wouldn't fall down.

"You're forgiven."

Molly hugged Parker and looked up to her mom and dad as they stood on the step from the kitchen.

"Ok you two, you ready?"

Both kids nodded and walked to the door, Molly hiding behind her brother when she noted a man with a gold trolley standing there.

"It's ok Molly, he's gunna take our bags down to Rolf."

Molly frowned but didn't look any more relaxed with the stranger in the doorway.

"Is that the lot Sir?"

The man spoke to Booth who appeared behind his kids.

"Yeah thanks."

Booth handed the man a tip and watched him walk away.

* * *

The four rode the elevator down one last time.

"Are we going to where the air planes live again Mommy?"

Brennan ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as she stood in front of her.

"We sure are Baby, are you still scared of being in the plane?"

Molly shook her head.

"Uh ah, it doesn't hurt when we got pooped out."

Brennan smiled but covered her face with her hand in mock disgust.

Rolf and the bell hop were waiting by the car when the elevator doors dinged open, Molly was once again in her father's arms as the three strode toward the car.

The hotel was all paid for so there was no need to stop at the front desk and they left their key in the key tray in the penthouse, so they made their way straight to the car.

Parker took one last look at the hotel, before climbing in, followed by Molly, his dad and then his mom.

Booth could see his son was sad to leave and truth be told he understood completely, things were different away from DC and Booth worried if it would change when they all returned.

The drive to the airport took just over twenty minutes, the roads were pretty busy but not choked with cars yet, so they made good time. Rolf pulled into a drop off zone and motioned for a trolley to be sent over by one of the luxury car attendants.

Brennan got out and stepped up onto the pavement, she hated the way airports were always so busy, cars beeping their horns, people yelling, planes coming in and out. Molly stood in the cars doorway and Brennan pulled her up into her arms, her daughter was just as anxious in busy places it seemed, and Bones felt a little calmer with her little girl against her. Parker climbed out and stood instantly next to his Mom, not because he was uneasy but because he could tell she was.

Booth stepped out and smiled at his family huddled together, while Rolf helped the trolley boy load the bags. Closing the door, Booth nodded to Bones telling her he'd grab their luggage and they could be off.

Rolf approached with the trolley and a warm smile.

"Here you are and your terminal entry is door three."

Brennan smiled and handed him and envelope with his name on it in her swirly handwriting.

"Thank you again Rolf, and I will email Erica and Executive Limo Services to pass on my gratitude and satisfaction for your service when we return home."

Rolf was exceedingly happy with the thought she would pass on her praises to his boss and the company he was employed by.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan, I hope you all have a safe and pleasant flight."

Booth patted Rolf's shoulder in approval and took the trolley. They said a few last words and Rolf waved them away with a smile.

* * *

The check in counters were busy and Brennan was glad they had allowed enough time, they tagged their luggage and joined the queue.

"It's a shame there's no fast pass line here."

Brennan smiled and shifted Molly onto her other hip.

"Do you want me to take her?"

Bones smiled, her three year old wasn't heavy but after a while the little girl felt as if she weighed double.

"You wouldn't mind?"

Booth grinned and reached for his little princess.

"Nope, not at all."

He swung Molly into his arms and watched her smile.

"Thanks Booth."

She smiled at her boyfriend and took his free hand.

"I'm going to miss California, or actually I'm going to miss all of us in, California."

Booth kissed her temple and smiled at his son.

"Yeah, I think we all will."

The line progressed rather quickly and after making their way through the security check they walked to the gate, where they would leave for home.

* * *

Molly stood with her face plastered to the window, she was watching the planes coming and going.

"Molly, remember what said about germs Baby?"

Molly realized she'd had her face against the invisible germie glass and walked over to her mom with her hands out. Booth chuckled as Bones removed her anti bacterial gel and squeezed a little into the child's hands.

"You trained her quickly Bones."

Brennan smiled.

"She caught on quickly, she is rather intelligent you know."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah well look who her Mother is."

Parker smiled at his parents, they were happy and it was easy to see, the twelve year old shook his head, hoping that when he fell in love, he wasn't too blind to see it, his dad and Bones had wasted a lot of time, but he guessed they would say it was worth the wait, he just prayed he wouldn't have to wait as long for his dad to propose.

Brennan smiled at his flattery, he had always been generous with his compliments to her and even with sarcastic undertones, she could see the seriousness behind his words.

'**This is a message to all passengers flying on American Airways flight FG one six four, your flight is about to commence boarding, all passengers not already in the waiting area, please make your way to the gate thirty two now, thank you.'**

Booth stood up and was instantly joined by Molly who held her arms up and gave a cute smile, knowing perfectly well, that daddy wouldn't say no to carrying her again. Brennan smiled at the way the three year old had both Booth boys wrapped around her little finger, and she hadn't even tried.

"Alright Princess, let's go."

Parker stood slowly, he was so wrapped up in his book he flinched when his mom wrapped a guiding arm around his shoulders. He smiled sheepishly and nestled in closer to her, silently telling her, her touch was welcome.

The four took their positions in the line and inhaled deeply as they were now homeward bound.

* * *

**And we're off, please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer- You know the drill.**

**A/N- Ok, so we're on the plane.  
**

* * *

"Mommy I firsty."

Brennan smiled at the little girl standing in front of her.

"Ok Baby, we'll get you a drink."

They had been in the air for half an hour and after a few tears Molly was back to her normal self. Parker looked up from his book at the mention of a drink.

"Could I also get a drink please?"

Brennan smiled.

"Of course, we'll wait for the hostess and order, she should be around soon."

Both kids nodded happily, Molly climbing into her Mom's lap.

"Mommy my tummy feels funny."

Booth opened his eyes as Brennan frowned.

"Funny how Sweetheart, does it hurt?"

Molly shook her head.

"Just feels funny."

"Do you feel sick Princess?"

Again she shook her head.

"Nup."

The hostess stopped by and asked if they wanted to place any orders. Parker ordered an orange juice while Brennan ordered her daughter, a lemon soda to try and settle her tender tummy. Booth got a root beer and Brennan ordered a bottle of water.

The trip was fairly tame, after a few mouthfuls of soda Molly sat back in her chair and colored her new Disney book, Parker was reading the book he got from the Science Center, Booth gently rubbed the feet of his girlfriend while she closed her eyes and rested.

With a little more than hour of the flight left, the seat belt light came on and the passengers were told they were about experience some turbulence.

"Hey Baby, we're gunna go over some bumps, get ready, its gunna be fun."

Brennan tried to prepare her three year old and make a game out of what could be a very frightening situation. She buckled her daughter's seat belt and Booth checked on Parkers.

"Hey Pal, put the lid back on your juice."

Parker obeyed quickly, putting his book down and grabbing the bottle. Booth grabbed Molly's lemonade and his root beer holding them up off the tray table to prevent spillage. Suddenly the plane dropped, Molly yelped and looked to her mom. Brennan saw the worry in her little girl's eyes and forced a smile to reassure her.

The plane dropped again and began its jittery flight in the air, somewhere else in the plane a baby was crying and it was joined by an older child. Another jump and in the galley a crash of metal hitting the floor reverberated round the enclosed space.

"Dad?"

Parker looked nervously at his dad.

"Its ok Pal, it's alright, it just means the weather is a little rough outside."

Brennan was watching Molly and noticed the little girl was holding her breath.

"Molly, Baby don't do that, keep breathing."

Molly looked scared as her finger's dug into her mom's forearm.

"Mommy I wanna get off."

The plane lurched to the right and dipped, Parker's hands shot up to his ears and tears filled his eyes. Booth leaned to the side to comfort his son, while Brennan leaned forward a moment later and handed him some gum.

"Chew it Parks, it will help your ears."

Her heart broke, seeing tears begin to roll down his cheeks from the pain of pressure in his ears.

The plane dropped again and Booth swore under his breath. The captain spoke over the speakers telling them everything was fine and they would be clear soon.

Parker let out a pained whimper and dropped his chin to chest.

"Its ok Buddy, try not to cry, your nose will get blocked and it'll hurt more."

"It hurts Dad."

"I know Pal, I know."

Booth glanced to Brennan he could tell she wanted to comfort Parker too. The plane dropped further and Brennan cussed under her breath, but Booth saw her lips move.

"Keep chewing Parker, bite down hard."

Parker glanced up to his Mom as she spoke. A man on the other side of the cabin yelled out as his coffee landed on the floor.

"CHRIST!"

Molly squealed and tried to get out of her seat at the Man's outburst.

"It's alright Baby, shhh, stay there."

"Mommy, Mommy no more, no more Mommy."

Booth noted the tears in his girlfriend's eyes; she was getting upset at their children's distress. Molly's crying was in full swing now, as was Parkers.

"Mommy out, let me out."

Molly was pulling at her belt, her face was pink and flushed as she struggled and wrestled with her mom.

"Molly stop Baby, you have to stay there."

Booth dropped the cans of drink to the floor uncaring anymore, he unbuckled Parker and watched his son fly straight into Brennan's arms, Booth unlatched Molly and pulled the little girl into his own lap.

"Daddy..."

"Shhh, it's ok."

Brennan rubbed Parker's back and shoulders as he hid his face in her chest. Booth smiled at his son and girlfriend, he knew Parker needed a motherly touch now, he was in pain and not feeling well, mothers comforted in ways fathers couldn't. Molly on the other hand was scared and so was happy in her Dad's arms where she knew she would be protected.

"It's ok Parks, I know it hurts Sweetie."

His arms wrapped around her tightly as he pulled himself closer to her.

"How do I make it stop Mom, I feel sick."

Brennan knew it was quite possible for the pain in the twelve year olds ears to make him sick and she reached to the side grabbing the air sickness bag. She also grabbed a Kleenex from her pocket.

"Try blowing your nose gently."

He shakily took the tissue and kneeled on the floor carrying out her instructions, the plane's vibrations eased and the captain came over the speakers again apologizing for ordeal and predicting the rest of the flight should be relatively smooth.

Parker blew his nose and yelped as one ear popped, he was about to blow again when he stood up and ran to the lavatory. Brennan took her bottle of water and took off after him, she knocked on the door.

"Parker? Sweetheart?"

The door opened after a moment and Parker stood before her, tear stained face, sweaty and pale.

"Oh Parker."

She brushed his fringe back and offered a sad smile.

"You think you're done?"

He nodded, his bottom lip trembling with the effort not to cry again. Brennan reached out, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and pulling him into her side.

"Come on, rinse your mouth out and we'll go sit down."

He took the water she offered and rinsed before spitting into the sink.

Brennan and Parker returned a few minutes later to their seats.

"You ok Pal?"

He nodded unconvincingly and squeezed in next to his mom on her seat. Brennan sat stroking Parker's hair and cheeks, feeling him grow relaxed and heavy against her.

Booth winked at his girlfriend seeing she had lulled his son to sleep, Parker's head resting on her chest as her palm cupped his cheek and held him steady.

"Daddy, is Parka sleeping?"

Booth placed his lips to Molly's ear and whispered.

"Yeah Princess, Parkers not feeling well ok."

Molly nodded and looked back to her brother.

"So we gotta be real quiet don't we Daddy?"

Booth smiled.

"We sure do Princess."

Molly rested her head back on her daddy's shoulder and watched her mom and brother across from them.

Brennan felt two sets of eyes on her and raised her own gaze from watching Parker. She smiled seeing familiar blues and browns looking back at her.

"Hey..."

Molly smiled at her Mommy.

"Hi Mommy..."

Molly tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"Mommy you look sad."

Brennan smirked at her daughter's misunderstanding.

"I'm ok Baby, Mommy's just tired."

Truth was, seeing both kids so upset had depleted her energy, her own ears were aching and she just wanted to be back on solid ground. Booth silently asked her if was truly ok, to which he received an affirmative nod and a gentle smile.

* * *

The rest of the flight was smooth and as they landed Parker's other ear equalized and popped making his nausea ease and the headache dissipate.

"Do you think Angela will be waiting already?"

Booth inquired, Brennan grabbed hold of her bag and stood. Taking her cell out of the bag she sent a text message before addressing Booth.

"We'll know in a second."

The moment she finished the sentence her phone beeped. She opened the message and smiled.

"Yep she's here."

Booth sighed in relief; he didn't feel like hanging around an airport for any length of time. Grabbing Molly in his arms again, he edged out into the isle and waited for his son and partner.

Getting off the plane was easy, they were first to be allowed to disembark, they walked up the walk bridge and into the terminal and were met with a shriek.

"You're home!"

Booth smiled at the artist excited exclamation, she had a way of always making you feel wanted. Brennan winced, raising her brows and shaking her head at the greeting.

"Hello Angela."

"Hey sweetie."

Ange looked to Parker and Molly; she kissed Parker's cheek as she had done for the last year or so and tapped Molly's nose, unsure how the little girl would react to having her personal space invaded.

"How was the flight?"

Parker spoke up.

"Horrible."

He frowned and held his stomach for emphasis; Ange winced seeing the boy felt poorly. Booth handed Parker his cell and told him to call his mom, to let her know they were back in DC and were going to get dinner.

"We hit a fair bit of turbulence, it was rather unpleasant."

Brennan spoke as she rubbed Parker's shoulder.

"Oh."

Ange turned to Molly.

"What about you Miss Molly, do you like flying in the air plane."

Molly scrunched her nose up.

"Dat air plane was naughty; it was jumping up and down and made things go crash."

Ange raised her brows and smiled; she had missed this little family and was glad to have them home.

* * *

They collected their luggage and went out to Angela's car.

"So Ange, how's the pregnancy going?"

She smiled as she watched her friend's wider gate and bulging belly.

"Things are great, the baby is fine and all looks good."

Brennan nodded and smiled widely.

"That's wonderful Angela."

Angela nodded and smiled back broadly.

"Yeah, Hodgins is going nuts at home, baby proofing everything."

Booth smiled, he was envious of Hodgins, he wished that he could have experienced all those early dad days, but Rebecca had seen to it that he had minimal input; he wondered if Bones would ever grant him the honor of having his child.

"Hey, studly, did you hear me?"

Booth snapped back to reality.

"Huh, sorry I zoned out there for a second."

"Daddy it's rude to not listen."

Booth smiled and kissed Molly's cheek.

"I know Princess, I'm sorry."

Molly nodded and looked to Ange like her daddy did.

"What was the question Ange?"

Angela smiled.

"I asked where I was taking you guys; Bren said you had to pick up the SUV."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah ah, the Hoover motor pool, Jonah has the keys and is on the gates tonight."

Ange nodded as she pressed the auto lock on her car. They loaded the bags in and then the kids, Ange had grabbed Bren's car seat for Molly and installed it already for the little girl.

Bren sat in the front seat While Booth jumped in the back with the kids.

"Everyone buckled in?"

A resounding 'yes' filled the car and they were off.

* * *

"So Sweetie, how was it, tell me everything."

Ange raised her brows as she whispered to her best friend. The smile on Brennan's face was bright and a slight blush colored her cheeks.

"It was wonderful Ange, we went to the science center and the beach, we went to Disneyland, the museum, it was the best vacation I've ever had and I had to work"

Ange smiled, that wasn't really the kind of information she was chasing but she was getting the very strong vibe that her friend and the stud hadn't 'done the dirty' yet.

"The kids had so much fun and I think we all really bonded, Parker even started calling me Mom."

Ange grinned, she knew how happy that title would of made the anthropologist, having Parker call her mom would be icing on the family cake for Bren and she was happy it had finally happened.

"Wow, Sweetie that's great."

Brennan nodded and gave her friend a beaming smile.

"Molly has really gained a lot of confidence too, she's no longer copying Parker all the time and makes her own choices, she's not afraid of getting into trouble all the time, and, oh Ange she and Booth are just... she loves him so much."

Ange looked in the rear view mirror expecting to see Booth listening intently but instead, he was playing with the little girl, while Parker rested with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, well you know what Bren..."

Bones looked over, her brows raised in expectation.

"I think he might love her just as much, if not more."

Brennan glanced into the back and smiled.

"Yeah, I know, he's fantastic with her and she's really shown how much she trusts him, over the last few days it's been great."

Angela was so happy things were finally working out for her friend.

"And what about you and Booth, all ok?"

Brennan dropped her head shyly.

"Yes, everything is... so great..."

Brennan fell silent and Ange knew the scientist was building up the courage to say something.

"I told him I loved him."

Ange flashed a glanced at her friend and smiled.

"Sweetie that's fantastic and..."

She raised her brows in anticipation.

"He loves me too, oh Ange I've never felt like this, I've never felt so happy, he's patient and kind, he makes me want to be with him all the time, I've never had that before, no one has ever made me feel this way, I just... I feel like I'm going to burst with excitement, I want to cry and laugh and scream, it's all so confusing but I never want it to end."

Angela reached across and gave her friend's hand a tight squeeze.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you both, we all are."

Brennan nodded, placing her elbow on the window frame she watched the city passing by as they drove homeward.

* * *

Jonah allowed them entry into the motor pool; he handed over the keys and got Booth sign the book. Ange said her goodbyes and she was thanked for her kindness of picking them up from the air port.

Booth fixed Molly's car seat into the back and strapped her in.

"Ok dinner, you hungry Parks? How's your stomach?"

Parker shrugged at his dad in the rear view mirror reflection.

"It's ok I guess, I am little bit hungry."

Booth nodded.

"What about you Princess, you hungry?"

Molly nodded.

"Yep, I is starving Daddy."

Booth nodded.

"Good."

Booth placed his hand on his girlfriend's knee and gave a gentle caress.

"What about you Babe, food?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes I think it would be wise."

Booth nodded, he was personally starving also.

"Diner, sound good?"

Again Brennan nodded.

"Yeah, quick and easy sounds great."

She muffled around a yawn. Booth chuckled and drove out of the lot.

By the time they got to the Diner and had ordered a quick meal, it was just after ten PM and Molly was starting to look tired. The kids ate their fries and chicken fingers quietly and Molly moved to her mom when she'd had enough. Brennan pulled her up into her lap and settled her in her arms.

"Tired Baby Girl?"

Molly nodded, we'll be home soon. Booth finished his meal at the same time Parker had his last fry and they moved to get going straight away. Brennan handed Booth some money, but he pushed it away and gave her a frown, instead opting to give her the keys and told her to get the kids in the car.

* * *

Parker was exhausted when they pulled into the driveway, both adults and Parker got out of the SUV, Parker stumbling a little with fatigue. He turned to his mom and smiled.

"Thanks for the best holiday Mom."

They hugged tightly.

"You are very welcome, and it was only the best holiday because you were there."

Parker smiled at his Mom's words.

"I love you Mom."

Brennan squeezed him a little tighter.

"I love you too Parker, I'll see you on Friday for tutoring?"

Parker nodded and gave bright smile.

"Yep."

She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, as she handed him a canvas Disneyland bag stuffed full to the brim.

"This is for you; you can go through it tomorrow."

Booth smiled and shook his head; she just couldn't help spoiling his son. Parker took the bag and raised his brows.

"But Mom I..."

She held her hand up.

"Shhh, I want you to have it all, I love you Parker and that means if I want buy you things, I will."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

They hugged again and Parker tip toed up and kissed her cheek, before following his dad up to the porch, where the door was opening with the speed of light.

"Parker... oh I missed you."

Rebecca pulled her son into a warm, tight hug.

"Hey Mom."

He smiled at his Mom's behavior.

"Mom, I can't breathe."

She released him and smiled.

"Did you have fun?"

The twelve year old grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah it was awesome, thanks for letting me stay the extra day mom, we went to Disneyland, it was so cool."

Rebecca smiled; she looked to Seeley and could instantly see how relaxed and happy he was, she motioned him in with the bags.

"Just put them in the living room, I'll go through them tomorrow."

Booth nodded, putting the luggage in the corner and turning to his Son.

"Alright Pal."

Parker crashed forward into his dad and looked up.

"I'm really glad you and Bones are together dad and thanks for taking me away with you."

Booth smiled, he loved hearing how happy his son was regarding his changed relationship with Bones, it made the FBI agent feel as though for once he done something right.

"Me too Pal and you're welcome Buddy, I'm glad you had fun."

Parker nodded.

"I did."

Booth hugged his boy tightly and kissed his crown, before ruffling the floppy blond locks.

"Ok Pal, I'll see you Friday, be good and get some sleep."

Parker nodded.

"I will, I love you Dad."

Booth smiled.

"Love you too Buddy."

The three walked to the door, Rebecca thanked Booth for taking him away, looking after him, and dropping him home. The father smiled and said his good nights before walking back out to the SUV.

"Hey Dad..."

Booth turned back to his Son.

"Tell Molly I said 'see ya later alligator'."

Booth frowned but didn't question it.

"Ok, night Bud."

Booth climbed back into the truck, started the engine and pulled out of the paved drive, both he and Bones waving like mad to Parker and Rebecca.

Silence rained for a few minutes as Booth navigated the winding streets of the small estate.

"You ok Babe?"

Brennan looked over and gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, I just... I'm gunna miss him."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah."

Brennan turned to check on her daughter, who was fast asleep in her car seat, Parker had covered her with a jacket and she was snuggled into it.

"Will you stay tonight?"

Booth smiled, took his girlfriend's hand and placed it on his thigh.

"Yeah, of course, I'd love too."

Brennan nodded.

"I love you Booth."

He raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles.

"I love you too Bones, welcome home."

She smiled and settled back in her seat, night time street lights and signs flashing by as they drove the streets of DC once more.

"Welcome home Booth."

* * *

**Woo hoo another one down, please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer- Yeah so, I got this call from HH... ah who am I kidding... They're not mine.**

**A/N- So where were we? Oh yes driving back to Brennan's.**

* * *

Booth pulled Molly into his arms as gently as possible. The little girl had been asleep since being put in the SUV after dinner. Booth settled her carefully, her head rested on his shoulder and her legs hanging limply. Brennan smiled; she quickly grabbed her own bags from the trunk and Molly's small case.

"Leave the car seat babe, I'll take it out in the morning, if you decide you want to drive."

Brennan nodded and closed the doors.

"Ok."

She pulled her house keys out of her bag and led him up the steps into the foyer.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, you're back, how was your trip?"

Brennan smiled.

"It was lovely, thank you Kevin."

The doorman closed the door behind them and quickly stepped up to the desk.

"I have your mail; can I give you a hand up to the apartment?"

Booth smiled at the older man's politeness.

"Oh no that's ok Kevin, we'll be fine."

Kevin nodded at the woman in front of him and slipped her mail into and open bag.

"Very well Dr. Brennan, have a good night."

"Thank you Kevin, you too."

Booth pressed the button to call the elevator, it opened instantly and the duo stepped in, giving a farewell nod of their heads to Kevin, as the doors closed again.

"You going in to work tomorrow?"

Brennan smiled.

"Of course, I think four days off is plenty, I have much work to catch up on, why, are you taking another day off?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nah, I was just asking."

Brennan nodded.

"I was going to take Molly, to see my Father and Russ and the girls on Wednesday night, would you like to come?"

Booth beamed with the invitation, it would be their first family gathering, he wished Parker could come but knew that was not an option.

"Umm yeah, sure, I mean are you sure?"

Bones smiled, his barely concealed insecurities, showing through the tough exterior.

"Yes, I'm quite certain. I would appreciate your presence and I'm positive Molly, will be far more at ease, with you close by."

Booth nodded.

"Ok, should I meet you at work or..."

"Well, Molly and I will need to change before leaving, so perhaps we could all come home after work, if you pick us up from the lab."

Booth smiled, he wondered if she realized, she had called her apartment home and included him in the sentence.

"Yep, no problem."

The elevator doors dinged and they stepped out. Brennan led Booth, down the hall, she put her key in the lock and turned the tumbler, till the door gave and opened wide.

"Shall I put Molly, to bed?"

"Yeah, you'll have to wake her though, or she'll be frightened if she wakes, in a different place to where she fell asleep."

Booth nodded and walked down the hall to Molly's room.

"Princess, we're home."

"Shhh Daddy, I sleeping."

Booth smiled, as he laid the three year old down on her bed and removed her shoes.

"Do you need a wee, Sweetheart?"

Molly frowned, displeased at being woken and about to tell her daddy off.

"Daddy I... I gotta go wees now."

Booth smiled and walked his little princess, to the bathroom.

Brennan placed her things in her room and pulled one particular item, from the bag of gifts; she smiled and placed it, in her bedside drawer and then walked out into the living room and toward Molly's, room to say goodnight.

The little girl was already in bed and smiling up at her daddy.

"I'll see you in the morning Princess."

Molly nodded and looked up seeing a shadow enter the room.

"Mommy."

Brennan smiled, taking to her knees beside her daughter's bed.

"Hey Baby, did you go to the bathroom?"

Molly nodded.

"Yep, I brushed my teef and did wees."

Brennan smiled and kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Good job, now time for sleep Baby girl."

Reaching out Bones hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek, before standing up and allowing Booth his chance to say goodnight.

"Sweet dreams Princess."

"G'night Mommy, g'night Daddy."

Booth kissed the tip of the little girl's nose, making her smile and hug her dad. Brennan switched on the night light as both parents left the three year old to fall back into sweet slumber.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, showered and dressed in night clothes, Brennan and Booth slid into bed.

"Oh, that feels good."

Booth sighed as he pulled the cool sheets up and held his arm out in indication, for his girlfriend to move in against him. Bones smiled, she set the alarm clock and instantly settled, into the strong embrace waiting for her.

"What time are you leaving in the morning Booth?"

Booth looked down to the head of auburn waves against his chest.

"Trying to get rid of me Bones?"

She looked up, a horrified look on her face.

"Wha... No, of course not, I... I was going to make you breakfast."

Booth smiled.

"Bones you don't hav..."

"I want to Booth, besides, Molly will probably want egg and toast anyway, so pancakes is no trouble and I have all the ingredients."

Booth kissed her lips softly and smiled.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Brennan smiled.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth chuckled and pulled her tight to his chest.

"It means I am so grateful to have you in my life."

Brennan nodded.

"Me too Booth."

They were silent for a couple of minutes before Booth spoke up again.

"I was going to leave about six thirty, I'll drop all my things home and then come back and get you and Molly."

Brennan nodded with a smile, the plan sounded like a great way to spend some extra time together before work.

"So I was going to ask, if perhaps Ange, could watch Molly tomorrow night, so you and I can go on our date."

Brennan smiled.

"I can ask tomorrow if you want, I'm sure she'll be happy to do it."

Booth nodded, Angela had never made her desire for he and Bones to be together a secret, all her comments about them being perfect for each other, her sexual innuendo toward them, the little bits of information she had passed on to each of them, regarding the other. He smiled; Angela Montenegro-Hodgins was a poster girl for the Booth, Brennan relationship campaign.

"Sure, just for a few hours, I figured, if Ange could come here, Molly might be a little more comfortable and she likes Ange right?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes she's still a little shy, but has spent a fair amount time with her and Molly doesn't mind being alone with her."

"Great and we'll keep our cells on, have some dinner, maybe a nice walk, a little dancing and then home."

Brennan couldn't wipe the excited grin, from her face.

"It sounds wonderful Booth. I find I'm quite anxious, for tomorrow night to come."

He smiled.

"Me too Bones."

Brennan yawned, feeling the busy day they'd had, start to catch up to her; she pressed her face into the warm skin of Booth's chest.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, we've got full day tomorrow and I need you well rested."

Brennan grinned shyly, at his playful brow raise.

"I'm sure I'll be able to keep up, I have excellent stamina Booth."

He chuckled.

"I bet you do Bones, I bet you do."

Brennan stretched up and joined her lips to his; they kissed gently, the hunger for each other growing rapidly. Booth touched her top lip with his tongue, while she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth.

They spent minutes simply kissing, exploring each others mouth, learning and memorizing the feel of pure desire, as it coursed through their bodies. Brennan pulled back, feeling Booth's prominent arousal, she smiled.

"Should we stop?"

He grinned.

"I don't want to, but yes, we should definitely stop."

Brennan nodded despite, the feeling of disappointment flooding her lust addled mind.

"Till tomorrow right?"

Her tone was insecure and made Booth, adore her a little more. Leaning in, the agent kissed his girlfriend's nose.

"Till tomorrow."

Brennan nodded, a little relieved that he confirmed what she wanted to hear.

"I love you."

Booth relaxed.

"I love you too Bones."

They said their good night's and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Six AM rolled around quickly, Brennan stopped the alarm and rolled back in toward her boyfriend.

"Mmm, morning Beautiful."

Brennan smiled.

"Good morning, are you hungry?"

Booth scoffed, causing Brennan to smile and nod at her stupid question.

"Yeah, I know, dumb question."

She kissed his lips quickly and rolled away, before they got too carried away. Booth sat up quickly and whined at the loss of warmth from his chest.

"Hey, I can hold out a little longer for food."

She turned back and smiled.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of. If I don't get up now, you won't get breakfast, you won't shower and we'll never make it to work on time."

Booth chuckled and flopped back down on to the mattress, watching as 'his' Bones disappeared out the bedroom door.

Booth took a few more minutes before getting up and beginning his morning routine.

Brennan stood in the kitchen; she had turned the coffee machine on and was currently whisking some pancake batter into a frenzy.

"Mommy?"

Brennan spun with a smile.

"Hey Baby, good morning, did you have a good sleep?"

She lifted the little girl into her arms and settled her, against her hip.

"Ah huh, I dreamed of flying in the air wif Peter Pan, it was fun but scary too, so I woke-ed up."

Brennan placed Molly on the kitchen counter and smiled.

"Well that was very clever of you to wake up all by yourself."

Molly smiled; she loved it when her mommy thought she was clever. Molly looked around at the ingredients on the bench and the bowl of creamy liquid.

"Mommy, whatta you making?"

Running her fingers through Molly's bed head waves, Brennan smiled.

"Well, I was going to make you frog in a hole, unless you want pancakes like Daddy."

Molly looked up at the mention of her daddy, but couldn't see him.

"Is Daddy coming to eat wif us?"

Brennan frowned, before realizing that Molly thought Booth had gone home last night.

"Daddy's in the shower Baby, he has to get ready for work."

Molly smiled brightly; she loved it when her daddy stayed over, like when they were on holiday with Parker.

"Is Daddy gunna play wif us today?"

Bones smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Maybe for a little while Sweetie."

Molly nodded and looked to the ingredients again.

"Can I help too mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"You sure can, do you want frog in a hole?"

The little girl nodded.

"Yes please."

Brennan pulled a slice of bread from the freezer and popped it in the toaster to defrost; she took out a plate and a plastic cup, setting them beside Molly, on the bench.

Molly raised her brow at her mom.

"Ok Baby you..."

The toast popped up and Brennan, placed it on the plate at Molly's hip.

"Can you make the circle in the middle, for the frog..."

Molly smiled and picked up the cup, she gave her mom concerned look and glanced back to the bread.

"Do you remember how to do it Molly?"

The three year old nodded, placed the cup in the center of the slice and pushed down.

"Good girl, awesome job Baby."

Molly raised the cup and poked the cut out gently, from inside the cup's rim. Brennan buttered it and then handed the pancake bowl and spoon, to Molly.

"Can you stir this for me, and I'll make your breaky."

Molly turned herself to the side and held the bowl close, as she stirred to help her mommy make her daddy's breakfast.

* * *

Booth inhaled the scent of pancakes, sausages and eggs, fresh coffee and toast. Walking into the kitchen he smiled, on the bench was Molly, giggling and pointing to something her mom was doing. The little girl looked up and smiled.

"Daddy!"

She squealed in delight and held her arms out as her mommy lifted her down to the floor.

"Morning Princess."

She crashed into his legs as she ran forward, her arms wrapping around him, as he bent at the waist and held her close.

"Mommy and me, made you pancakes Daddy, but you gotta sit at the table."

Booth smiled, he glanced up at his girlfriend and gave her, an affectionate smile.

"Ok Princess, where should I sit?"

Molly took his hand and dragged him over to the seat she wanted him in, he chuckled that she chose head of the table for him. Brennan walked over and set a glass of juice down for Molly and juice and coffee for Booth.

"Fanks Mommy."

"Thanks Bones."

She smiled at both of them and squeezed the little girl's shoulder approvingly. Next came Molly's, frog in a hole, plus a small pancake and Booth's plate, with scrambled egg and sausage on it, plus a stack of four pancakes with the words 'We love daddy' on the top in choc chips.

Booth was speechless; he smiled at the words on his meal and felt somewhat overwhelmed.

"Daddy did you see, did ya? See what Mommy and me did?"

Booth stood, hunched over the corner of the table and grabbed the little girl from her chair, before pulling her into his arms.

"Daddy."

She giggled as her dad spun her mom round, into his body and hugged them both.

"I love the both of you too, so, so much, thank you."

Brennan simply smiled, while Molly got increasingly excited that her daddy loved his breakfast message. Bones grabbed her bowl of muesli and her coffee, taking them to the table and sitting in the vacant chair next to Booth and across from her daughter.

Booth looked at his girlfriend's mundane breakfast and grimaced.

"Don't you ever, get sick of eating that stuff?"

Brennan smiled at the child like quality, in the tone of his voice, not to mention the barely concealed disgust at the 'bird food' she'd chosen to ingest.

"No, starting the day healthy, encourages me to continue a healthy food intake, for the rest of the day."

Booth raised his brows.

"I'm not sure skipping meals, is classified as healthy Baby."

She smirked, knowing he had pointed out, the one fault in her eating regime.

"Eat your breakfast Booth."

He watched her for a second, before chuckling and going back to his meal.

"Scuse me Mommy, can I watch TV?"

Brennan swallowed the mouthful of coffee she had and shook her head.

"Not this morning baby, we need to get ready, so when daddy comes back we can all leave."

Molly frowned.

"Where are we going?"

She looked to both her parent's, with a furrowed brow.

"We, are going to the lab Baby, remember where Mommy works?"

Molly smiled.

"Is Angie gunna be there, can I do painting?"

Booth smiled, glad Molly enjoyed the company of the artist. Brennan stood up and took the empty dishes to the sink.

"Yep and yep, you can paint and color and draw, all day if you want."

Molly's eye's brightened, as she bounced happily in her seat. Brennan turned back and clapped her hands together.

"Ok, show me your hands Baby, are they clean?"

Molly opened and closed her fists.

"Sticky, Mommy."

Bones brought over a cloth and wiped the little girl's hands.

"Ok, go pick out what you want to wear, but no party dresses."

Molly nodded, sliding off her chair she ran through the living room. Party dresses were special and she wasn't allowed to wear them unless mommy told her to pick one out.

Booth placed his knife and fork down, grabbing his girlfriend's hand as she walked by.

"Come ere."

He gave a gentle tug and brought her, onto his lap.

"You know Bones, I never get tired of watching you with Molly or Parker, you're so amazing with them, with all of us really, but I can't watch you with myself..."

He grinned at her blush.

"You're a spectacular mom Temperance and I hope you never doubt that."

Tears filled the anthropologist's eyes quickly, at the sweet words of confidence, bestowed on her.

"Thank you Booth and you're also brilliant with them."

He smiled, he knew she meant it, Temperance Brennan, had never, made a secret of her opinions relating, to his position as a father. She had always told him, how wonderful she thought he was, telling him how lucky Parker, was to grow up with a man such as he, being a role model.

"Thanks babe."

He pecked her lips and tapped her thigh.

"Breakfast was awesome Bones, I better get a move on though, I'll drop my bags home, get my stuff for tonight and be back in about an hour."

Brennan nodded as she stood.

"Ok, we'll be ready."

As Booth walked toward the door, Molly came running down the hall.

"Daddy!"

Booth spun at the teary eyes before him.

"Hey, what's wrong Princess?"

Big blue eyes were darker than normal and a little squinter, as they were concealed by an angry stare.

"You didn't say bye."

Booth scooped the little girl up.

"Well, that's because I'm coming back in a very short while, you and Mommy are going to get dressed and then I'll be back."

Molly tilted her head.

"Really?"

Booth nodded.

"Yep really, would I lie to you?"

Molly shook her head.

"Good, did you pick out your clothes for Mommy to see?"

Molly nodded.

"What about your shoes?"

She frowned and shook her head in the negative.

"Well you better go do that and I'll see you in a little while, ok Princess?"

Molly nodded, as her dad set her down, she ran off to pick out her shoes for the day. Brennan smiled and opened the front door.

"See you soon Babe."

He pecked her cheek and smiled, as he stepped around her.

"Booth?"

Looking down at the bare footed love of his life, Booth raised his brows waiting for her to continue, instead, she held up a Goofy key ring, with a single gold key attached. Booth frowned.

"What's this?"

She held it out as he took it.

"It's a key..."

Booth rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well yeah I can see that Bones, I mean wha..."

"It's a front door key... this front door key..."

Booth visibly swallowed, feeling the weight of her next words brew.

"I know you already have an emergency key, but I... I want you... I thought..."

She huffed; frustrated that it had been so much easier, to explain her intentions to Parker.

"Bones?"

She looked up and searched his eyes, feeling a sense of calm wash over her, she continued.

"I wanted you to have a key to use, for when you come home."

Booth pulled her into his arms, hugging her fiercely. He sniffled and Brennan pulled back a little to see his face.

"Don... don't cry, why are you crying?"

Booth smiled, as single drop rolled down his cheeks.

"Temperance Brennan, you..."

He shook his head in utter disbelief.

"Thank you, this is... this is the best gift, you could ever give me Bones."

She frowned thinking she could imagine many, far more satisfying gifts than a key.

"A key Booth?"

He smiled.

"A home, a family, a life with you, Molly and Parker; that's, what the key represents Bones."

She tilted her head and smiled.

"You know you'll never get rid of me now, right?"

He chuckled, wondering if she'd take it back.

"That's the idea Booth."

If he wasn't leaning against the door frame, Booth was sure he'd have fallen down; so much for the baby steps they were going to take, he was glad she seemed to have abandoned that idea, hugging her again; he couldn't resist fusing his mouth to hers and locking her, in a searing hot kiss.

"I love you Bones."

She smiled.

"I love you..."

"MOMMY!"

"Too."

She smiled.

"Hang on Baby; I'll be there in a moment."

Booth pecked her again and put the new key, in his pocket.

"I love Goofy by the way, how did you know?"

She smiled.

"A little bird told me; incidentally the bird, also told me that you did impersonations of the character too."

Booth smiled.

"Parker huh?"

She smiled.

"See you soon Booth."

She backed into the apartment again and waved as he started toward the elevator, also moving backwards.

Closing the door, Brennan hurried to her daughter, a smile on her face and a beat in her step, today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Another chapter down, hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer- I make no profit and claim no ownership of all characters you recognize from the show.**

**A/N- Ok let's go, we have date to organize **

* * *

Brennan bathed Molly and helped her get ready for the day; Molly had chosen her denim shorts to wear with a pale yellow tee, one white sock, and one blue and white canvas tennis shoes.

Brennan smiled as she helped Molly to dress, she wanted her daughter to have a sense of her own identity and style, letting Molly choose her outfit, gave the little girl pride, in what she what she was wearing and Brennan wanted, the three year old to be happy and comfortable.

"Baby, why did you pick one blue sock and one white?"

Molly shrugged.

"They is both my favrit colors today Mommy."

Brennan nodded, tying her little girl's shoe laces.

"Ok, all done, go get me your brush please."

Molly ran into the bathroom and retrieved the soft brush and two clips. Molly's hair was growing quickly now her diet had improved and Brennan was going to introduce Molly, to a hairdresser in the next few weeks, to trim the curls into a neater style. The childrens home had cut her hair when she entered the facility, claiming that all children under the age of six, couldn't generally manage longer hair and so; cut it to save the carer's time. Brennan thought the practice was dehumanizing to a degree and somewhat barbaric considering, the poor job they did of it.

Brennan clipped her hair to the side and brushed her fringe out gently.

"Ok."

She kissed the little girl's nose, like she did every morning she had helped her dress.

"I love you Mommy."

Brennan smiled, that phrase always sounded a little sweeter each time she heard it.

"I love you too Baby, do you want to color?"

Molly nodded, grabbed her book and crayons and dropped down onto the floor rug, where she often lay to carry out her favorite activity.

"Alright, Mommy's going to have a shower, don't answer the phone and don't open the door, no matter what ok?"

Molly nodded.

"I'll be good Mommy."

"Ok. I won't be long."

Molly watched her mom leave the room and turned to her waiting book, she smiled as she opened the pages and saw the picture that her daddy had helped her color, before they all went away. Turning to the next page, she began.

Brennan showered quickly; she had decided what she would wear while bathing Molly and quickly pulled the items, from her drawers and cupboard. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail, brushed her teeth and applied minimal makeup to her face.

One last look in the mirror, she grabbed her vacation case and threw it up onto the bed, hoping to at least start a load of washing, before they left for the day.

"Molly, come out here please."

Molly looked up hearing her mom call from somewhere else in the house. She put her crayons away with her book and ran out to her mom.

"In the kitchen Sweetheart."

The little girl walked in slower, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Yes Mommy?"

"Come pick some snacks for the day, do you want some crackers?"

Molly nodded, also pointing to the cheese sticks in the fridge door and some grapes in the crisper. Brennan grabbed a couple of juice boxes as well, knowing the three year old would tire from drinking water.

Putting everything into a cooler, Brennan took out her daughter's vitamin tablet and handed it over, to be chewed up and swallowed, without hesitation.

"Ok, washing, can you bring me your worn clothes from yesterday please and come into the laundry room."

Molly nodded and ran off quickly.

* * *

Booth had dropped his bags off at his apartment and grabbed another suit for work tomorrow, clothes for visiting Bones family tomorrow night and an outfit for tonight, he hadn't decided what they would do in its entirety, but walking was a definite activity and that, required comfortable attire; so his dark denim jeans, a black self striped long sleeve button up, and his converse skate shoes had all been packed neatly in his holdall.

As Booth walked up the steps into Bone's building he smiled. Home; that's exactly how he felt; he'd just come home.

Using his key, he felt a little silly that the stupid grin wouldn't leave his face, but the emotion building inside as that brass key slid into the lock and he heard the tumbler turn, made him as giddy as a school girl. He pushed the door open and walked in.

"I'm ba... home."

Booth had hesitated a moment, but the word felt good rolling off his tongue.

"Daddy!"

Little footfalls were getting closer as they hit the floor boards; Booth smiled seeing the ball of energy come racing toward him.

"Hey Princess."

He scooped her up in his arms and smiled, as she planted a big sloppy kiss, on his cheek.

"You come back Daddy."

He smiled.

"Of course I did, I said I would."

Molly nodded.

"Where's your Mom?"

Molly pointed down the hall.

"She's washing our clothes."

Booth walked down the hall and smiled seeing Brennan, preparing the sink to soak a couple of things.

"Hey Babe."

She turned to look up and smiled.

"Hey yourself, I won't be a minute; I'll just finish up here and then put the dishes in the washer."

Booth looked to Molly.

"I have a better idea, you finish in here and Molly and I, will stack the dish washer."

Brennan smiled.

"You don't have too."

Booth reached out, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her pony tail, behind her ear.

"We don't have to, but we're going to."

He kissed her cheek and carried Molly out.

"Daddy, you gave us a yucky job."

Booth smiled.

"Well Mommy's doing a yucky job too, and it's not fair, if she has to do all the yucky jobs, is it?"

Molly tilted her head.

"No, Mommy needs fun stuff to."

Booth nodded.

"That's right she does; so if we do this yucky job for Mommy, then she has time to do fun stuff, how bout that."

Molly smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Dat's a good idea Daddy."

They walked into the kitchen and Booth sat Molly, on the bench and began rinsing the fry pan and bowls, before stacking the unit.

* * *

By seven forty five they were walking out the door, Molly holding Booth's hand as her mommy locked the door.

"Molly did you put your crayons in the bag Sweetheart?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh and my book Mommy and Pluto and Fishy."

Brennan smiled.

"Good girl."

Bones looked to Booth and smiled, he reached for the ruck sack, he assumed was full of things for Molly to play with.

"Booth I can..."

"I know, but I wanna hold your hand."

Brennan blushed as he hitched the pack onto his shoulder and encased her hand, in his own.

"Oh."

She ducked her head shyly, and moved willingly as he pulled her closer.

The SUV was parked on the street and Molly's car seat was still in the back, Booth strapped Molly in and kissed her cheek, making the little girl smile.

"Fanks Daddy."

Booth chuckled and tapped her nose affectionately.

"You're welcome Princess."

Bones climbed into the passenger side, while Booth jumped in the driver's seat.

"Ok, need to stop anywhere on the way Bones?"

She shook her head.

"No, directly to the Lab please."

Booth nodded, knowing she was anxious to get the day started. Molly yawned from the back seat and knuckled her eyes tiredly.

"Are you sleepy Baby?"

She shook her head in the negative, almost as if she were trying to convince herself she wasn't tired. Brennan nodded.

"Ok, you stay awake then."

Booth put the radio on to a soft jazz station and smiled as Molly nodded off, slowly but surely.

"So are we still on for tonight Babe?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, I mean if you still..."

"Hell yeah Bones, nothing could change my mind Baby, tonight, is our new beginning."

Brennan wasn't sure what he meant, but she liked the sound of 'our' new beginning.

"Can I know what you have planned?"

Booth smiled playfully, his brows raised in mock horror.

"Nope, all you need to know is, dress so you're comfortable, well mainly so your feet are comfortable."

Brennan frowned trying to work out what he had planned.

They pulled into Booth's parking space in the Jeffersonian lot, Molly woke when the car stopped, but would quickly be asleep again if, she wasn't jostled around too much. Booth rested her in his arms, chest to chest, her little head against his shoulder, as she puffed small bursts air onto his neck. Brennan grabbed the bags, including the gifts she'd bought for the squint squad.

Central locking the SUV, they headed toward the elevator and pressed the button.

"Will you be coming in for lunch today?"

Booth smiled.

"I plan to, unless something comes up at the office, but I'll call you."

Brennan nodded, as they got into the lift and pressed the button, for level one. Molly mumbled something and snuggled closer to her dad, while Booth swayed side to side.

"I'll ask Ange about tonight, sometime later today and text you her answer, unless she has other plans, I'm sure she'll be happy to watch Molly. I'll get Ange to spend some time with her today, so it won't be such a change tonight."

Booth nodded.

"When's Ange due anyway?"

Brennan smiled thinking about the little baby that would soon, be part of their 'Squinty Family'.

"Not for a couple of weeks, if she carries to full term."

Booth frowned.

"And the likelihood of her not?"

"Well indications show she will so... I wouldn't think there is any cause for concern."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, to the security point of the Jeffersonian.

"Dr. Brennan, you're back."

She smiled at Ted, the security guard.

"Yes, how are you?"

Ted nodded and smiled.

"Oh good, nothing's changed. Agent Booth, and this must be the little one, I've heard so much about."

He stepped a little closer, trying to get a glimpse of the sleeping child.

"Mark told me she was adorable."

Brennan smiled at the knowledge the guards, had been discussing her daughter.

"We had a pass made up for her; Mrs Montenegro-Hodgins gave us a photo."

He went back to the desk and handed over the envelope, containing the security pass to the Lab and the museum grounds.

"Your information is on the back of the card as well, in case the little one gets lost."

Booth smiled thinking the chances of this, particular three year old wandering off on her own, was extremely unlikely.

Booth and Bones both collected their passes and entered the lab, the controlled air whooshing up as they entered. Brennan inhaled the scent of antiseptic, while Booth tried to snort it out of his nostrils. Cam was first to spot her colleague and hurried over.

"Oh you're back, did you have fun? Where... "

Booth stepped out from behind his girlfriend and rolled his eyes, as Cam gushed over the fact he had Molly.

"Oh you brought her in again."

Brennan smiled, she was happy Molly had been fully accepted into the squint squad, even if the little girl still wasn't entirely sure, about all of them.

"Yes, I hope its ok; she won't get in the way and..."

"Of course it's fine; she's the perfect angel anyway."

Hodgins and Ange came over slowly, both smiling to see their friends again.

"Hey Doctor Bee, Booth, how was California?"

Booth grinned.

"It was fantastic Hodgins, have you been to Disneyland?"

Jack shook his head; he'd often thought about going, but never quite made it.

"Nah, what's it like?"

"Unbelievable, we're gonna go back when Molly's a little older, then we can go on more rides."

Hodgins was desperate to go now; he knew he was going to have to grill the agent about what was there."

"We have gifts for everyone."

Brennan looked down at the three separate bags she held for her friends, one for each of them. Booth smiled at their delighted faces.

"Oh Dr. Brennan, Booth, you shouldn't have."

Booth was about to say it had nothing to with him, but Bones interrupted.

"We wanted to."

Booth felt a little guilty, he hadn't contributed money to the gifts and yet, he was getting credit for their existence. Brennan stepped back in line with her boyfriend and took his hand; she smiled brightly at him and gave him a knowing look. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him and looked back to their friends.

"You're our family and while we were away, I realized, I'm as happy as I am now, because of family."

Booth felt strangely proud of his girlfriend and gave her hand, an affectionate squeeze. The gang opened their gifts oo-ing and ah-ing as the found each new item, they thanked both Brennan and Booth and after a little more talking, went in separate directions toward their offices. Booth followed Bones into her office and closed the door. He lay Molly down on the couch and covered her with the light sheet, at the end.

"Bones you didn't have to say the gifts were from both of us."

She placed her bag and Molly's on the desk and walked over to him.

"I know I didn't have to, but it would have been unfair of me not to include you, considering you helped in a very large way, to pick the gifts out."

Booth frowned.

"But I didn't pay for them."

Brennan took his hands.

"Booth I could have purchased anything in those stores, if I was only looking for items with monetary value, but I wanted gifts that were thoughtful and meant something, and you helped with that, you did contribute, in a way that has more value than any amount of money, you could have put in."

Booth smiled, he guessed it made sense, money was easy for her, and although she didn't live large and splurge constantly, money didn't hold the same value to her, as it did to others, his contribution; as she put it, would be considered higher in value.

"Ok, but please talk with me, before clipping my name to the end of your gifts next time."

She looked up wide eyed.

"I purchased things for Hayley, Emma, my Dad, Russ and Amy, I was going to say they were from both of us, we're a family aren't we?"

"Yes of course we..."

"Then is it not standard practice to give gifts, as a family unit?"

Booth was speechless, this meant a lot to her, there was deeper meaning in what she was saying and Booth read it loud and clear.

"Bones... Baby I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded, looking worried for he would say next.

"And you're right, we are family, we have been for a long while, I just feel as though I'm not pulling my share, a family is supposed to be equal."

Brennan frowned.

"We are equal, you have strengths that I don't and I have strengths that you don't. Please don't let money be an issue, besides, I thought you said and we agreed that love was more important than money."

Booth hated that she had such a knack for remembering what he'd said years ago, it made winning an argument, incredibly difficult.

He nodded and smiled.

"You're right; we settled this, a long time ago, but Bones, no big decisions without me ok."

She smiled and nodded.

"Ok... so... you're not mad?"

Booth pulled her tight to his torso and kissed her temple.

"No I'm not mad."

Brennan hugged back happily.

"Booth I don't need help with money, it's there waiting to be spent, but the way you help me to make the right decisions, that is something I appreciate far more."

Booth kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"I love you Bones."

She grinned.

"I love you too."

* * *

Molly turned in her sleep and whimpered, causing both parents to rush to her side, worried she was having a nightmare, noting she was still asleep and seemed to be quite peaceful; they stepped away from her again.

"I better get going, I have to check in with Cullen before I start, so I'll see you at lunch say..."

He looked to his watch.

"About half past twelve?"

Brennan gave a single nod and smiled.

"Sounds good, we'll be here."

They kissed quickly, both having the desire to keep their affection to a low while at work.

"Bye."

Booth smiled at his girlfriend's softly spoken voice.

"See ya."

He walked out and closed the door quietly, the smile on his face wide enough to be seen from a distance, he was glad they hadn't argued about money, over time he had become desensitized to fact she was loaded, and although he wouldn't want her to go and buy a house for them with her money alone, he could handle the little things. Booth understood Bones didn't necessarily, like to spend money on herself, but she had always liked spending it on others. With all the things she had bought Parker over the years, she never expected anything back and didn't particularly think she was doing anything special by, buying his son the things he wanted. She was generous with her money, a considerable amount going to charity; she also funded several scholarship plans, sent money overseas to keep dig sites open and channeled money into the Jeffersonian so they could have the best equipment to solve their crimes. She meant no harm by buying gifts obviously and was not trying, to make him uncomfortable by sharing the credit for those gifts.

Stepping into the elevator, Booth was surprised to find he missed his girls already.

Angela poked her head out of her office, when she heard the elevator doors 'ding' closed; she smiled and began waddling over to her best friend's office. Knocking quietly she opened the door and smiled, seeing Brennan standing by her desk and sorting through some files.

"So..."

Brennan raised her brows and smiled.

"So... what?"

Angela rolled her eyes and scoffed, before pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"So I want details, tell me more about Agent hot stuff."

Brennan blushed and let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

"There's not much to tell Ange, I do however have a favor to ask."

Angela was intrigued.

"Is it a favor to get you and studly into bed?"

Brennan frowned.

"Ange, Booth and I have shared a bed, on many occasions."

"I know Sweetie, I meant will this favor... never mind, what's the favor?"

Brennan smiled.

"Booth and I plan to make love tonight, but he wants us to share a romantic dinner first and we, were hoping you would be..."

"Yes."

Brennan furrowed her brow.

"Ange you don't know what I was going to say."

Angela smiled and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I'll do it."

"But..."

Ange rolled her eyes at her friend's insistence to heard out.

"Ok, what?"

"Could you come over tonight and watch Molly for us?"

Angela smiled.

"Sure sweetie, does she know yet?"

"Not yet, when she wakes, I was hoping you might be able to spend a little time with her today, that way tonight might be easier."

Ange nodded.

"Sure we can paint some more, she liked that right?"

Brennan smiled at the Artist's insecurities, it wasn't often they showed, but Brennan, knew they were there.

"Yes she did, and she loves to color, so perhaps you could help her with her book."

Angela nodded.

"So where are you and Booth going for dinner?"

"He won't tell me, says it will ruin the surprise, but I have to wear comfortable shoes."

Angela thought Booths romantic side was sweet and it reminded her of her own husband and even more than that, she loved that Bren, seemed to be delighting in Booth's sweet gestures.

"Comfortable shoes huh?"

Ange had no clue where Booth might be taking her best friend.

"That was his only instruction?"

Ange tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"What time should I come by the apartment tonight?"

Brennan wasn't entirely sure, but figured seven was a good time, hoping Booth would take into account, that Molly would need to be fed, bathed and settled before they leave.

"Sevenish I guess, Molly should be already in bed, but she may be unsettled knowing we're going out, so we'll see."

Ange smiled, as she turned to face the little girl on the couch.

"She'll be fine, besides Sweetie, she has to learn to understand, that'll when you leave her, you will come back again, and it will only be a few hours."

Brennan nodded, she was honestly nervous about leaving her daughter, but it wasn't the first time they had done it and Molly, was far more secure now, than she had been a few weeks ago.

"Yeah you're right, I know and Booth and I will both, have our cell phones on so if you..."

"We'll be fine Bren, I promise, just enjoy your night with that hot piece of..."

Brennan held her hand up as she noticed Molly sitting up slowly.

"Thank you Angela. Hey Molly you're awake."

Angela turned and faced Molly as Brennan got up to greet her daughter.

"Mommy."

Angela smiled, her best friend had really shown her maternal side, since Molly had come into her life. Brennan knelt on the floor in front of the three year old and smiled, as she ran her fingers through her hair and tapped her nose. She loved the sleepy look her daughter always had upon waking up, it was a look of innocence and vulnerability, making the protector in Brennan rise to the surface a little stronger.

"Would you like to go with Angela and get a juice?"

Molly looked up to Angela who was waving and smiling sweetly; the little girl gave a small smile and nodded.

"Good girl, I'll see you soon."

The three year old, leaned forward and hugged her mom tightly.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Baby girl."

Brennan stood as Angela held her hand out and Molly stepped up and took it. She smiled as they walked out, Molly glancing back and waving to her mom.

* * *

**They're getting longer. Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer- I have never claimed to own them, and I don't have any delusions that I ever will **

**A/N- Ok, lets see where this chapter takes us.**

* * *

The day was progressing nicely, Molly and Angela, were getting on well, Molly was even venturing away from her mom, for longer than ten minutes at a time. Currently though, Ange and Hodgins, had gone for their lunch break and so Molly, was in her mom's office watching the Iguana, through the glass.

Brennan's Iguana was born without a hind leg and in the wild, would surely die very quickly. She had removed the lizard from a pet shop selling this species illegally and after getting a license to own the reptile, had created an Iguana haven in her office.

"Mommy, what's it's name?"

Brennan smiled, getting up she walked over and chuckled, as the lizard seemed just as curious about Molly, as she seemed to of it.

"He doesn't have a name Sweetheart."

Molly looked horrified.

"No name, how does he know who he is?"

Brennan sighed, unsure how to answer.

"He's never needed a name Baby."

"But what if his Mommy wants him?"

Brennan kneeled down next to her daughter.

"His Mommy isn't there Baby, he lives by himself."

Molly looked saddened by the news.

"Would you like to give him a name?"

Molly nodded with a happy smile.

"Ok, well remember he's a boy."

Molly tilted her head in thought.

"Umm, can his name be Spike? Coz he's got all those spikey things on his back."

Brennan thought it was good a name, especially as the three year olds first attempt.

Molly watched her mom nod and smiled proudly, before she turned to look at Spike through the window.

"Hello Spike."

Brennan stood up as her daughter, started talking to the lizard.

"My name's Molly, I'm free years old..."

She held up three fingers to the reptile.

"How old are you?"

She waited for an answer, but upon not receiving one, called out to her mom.

"Mommy how old is Spike, he doesn't know."

Sitting down Brennan, spoke quietly.

"Spike is about six years old Baby."

"Is he hungry?"

Brennan got back up and walked over to Molly, once more crouching down.

"See those plants in there?"

Molly nodded to where her mom was pointing.

"Well Spike eats those and I have a special man, who comes in every week and gives Spike, his vitamins and adds different plants so Spike, doesn't get bored, eating the same thing all the time."

* * *

Booth walked to the door of his girlfriend's office, he smiled seeing them both in front of the tank, with the creepy lizard in it. Quietly he walked into the room, in a bid to sneak up on them, halfway there, he was greeted with a simultaneous relieved...

"Oh good, you're here."

And a thrilled...

"Daddy!"

Before both girls, turned to face him, with equally bright smiles and matching wide blue eyes.

"How did... how do... oh never mind, let's go."

Molly ran toward him while Brennan, smirked at the pouting face of her boyfriend, she walked over slowly placing her palm at the base of his neck and giving an affectionate squeeze.

"Don't worry, next time I'll let you sneak up on me."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Gee thanks Bones, just suck the mystery right out of it."

She giggled and moved to her desk, grabbing her bag and walking toward the door, where Molly and Booth, were waiting.

"Did you talk to Angela?"

Booth spoke as Molly, took one of his hands and one of her mom's, so she was positioned between them, swinging their arms as she pleased.

"Yes, she's fine with it. I said about seven, is that too early or late?"

Booth smiled and reached over the top of the mini Bones, kissing the original, softly on the cheek.

"Nope that's perfect. So now we've just got to tell..."

He flicked his eyes downward and grimaced.

"I think it will be ok, they get on well and have even been away from me, for extended periods of time today."

Molly looked up at her Dad.

"Up Daddy."

Molly held her arms up and raised her brows.

"Manners Molly."

He spoke gently, but still noted her flinched a little. She lowered her arms and dropped her head, not quick enough; that Booth didn't see the tears though, he felt terrible, but he knew he had to be strong; he had to show her, that she could be reprimanded but not punished.

Squatting down, he held her shoulders gently, his heart breaking as she stiffened.

"Princess, you're not in trouble, I just don't want you, to forget your pleases and Thank you's."

Molly kept her eyes down not daring to move, in fact Booth noticed she was holding her breath.

"Molly, breathe Sweetheart."

He tilted her face up and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"You're not in trouble, take a breath please."

Molly inhaled barely, she swayed a little and visibly swallowed the lump obviously, caught in her throat.

"Come on, you say please Daddy pick me up."

Molly looked to her mom, her eyes wide but not fearful. Brennan nodded to her daughter, hoping to encourage her to repeat Booth's words.

"N... no smack?"

Booth and Brennan, both shook their heads.

"No smack Princess."

Molly seemed a little confused, but looked straight into her daddy's eyes.

"P... please Da... Daddy u... up."

Booth didn't hesitate for a second, he scooped her up and swung her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Good girl Princess, I love you."

Molly put her head, to Booth's shoulder.

"I love you too Daddy."

Brennan, who had been watching the whole exchange, gave Booth, an understanding smile and ran her hand between his shoulder blades, to tell him she agreed with his actions. The threesome left the lab and went out to Booth's car, informing Cam, on the way, of where they were going.

* * *

The diner was relatively quiet for lunch time and they were pleased to find 'their' table, empty. Sitting down, Martha approached with a smile.

"Hello you three, how was your trip?"

Brennan smiled and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, as she shied away from the older lady. Booth answered.

"It was great Martha, we went to Disneyland."

Martha chuckled at the FBI agent's excitement. She glanced to Brennan, and smiled at the eye roll, she gave her partner.

"Men huh?"

Temperance raised her brows and nodded. Booth blushed, but was glad, his girlfriend was bonding, over his childlike behavior. Martha patted Booth on the shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, they're all just little boys at heart."

Booth furrowed his brow and puffed his chest.

"Hey... "

He whined.

"I'm all man, thank you very much."

Martha grinned.

"I'm sure you are, now, what would you like to drink?"

Brennan smiled at the pink blush over her boyfriend's face knowing, he'd metaphorically, walked right into Martha's sexual innuendo.

"Root beer please and a coffee."

He spoke quietly, the embarrassment still evident in his voice.

"I'll grab an orange juice please and some water and Molly, would like a chocolate milk please."

Martha wrote everything down, though she knew the order by heart.

"I'll get your drinks and be back, to take your food order."

"Thanks Martha."

Brennan's voice was clear and happy.

Booth excused himself to use the bathroom and on the way back, stopped to speak with Lizzy the manager. He nodded and glanced to Brennan, who was watching him curiously, before returning to the table, just as their food arrived.

"What was that all about?"

Booth smiled.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

She frowned slightly and gave him a look that said, 'I thought we didn't have secrets' Booth, smiled and gave her an equally silent, 'this time we do'. Brennan dropped her head and began to eat her salad, wondering why he needed to speak with Lizzy, so secretly.

Half way through their meal, Booth, reached over the table and took his girlfriend's hand.

"Hey, stop thinking so hard Babe."

She gave a small smile and her eyes flashed to Lizzy, and back to Booth, again. Booth caught the movement and wondered, if his girlfriend was jealous; if she thought he had something going on, with Lizzy.

"Bones..."

She put her fork down and looked up at him.

"Trust me?"

She searched his eyes before nodding and giving his hand, a gentle squeeze.

"Yes"

Booth looked over to Molly, and smiled at the little girl while she spat out a piece of tomato, back onto the plate and grimaced in disgust. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not good Princess?"

She looked up and shook her head, her tongue still flicking about, as she tried to rid the tart flavor, from her taste.

"Nah, Daddy doesn't like tomato either, it's yucky."

Molly nodded and wiped her tongue, with her paper napkin, making her mom smile and hand over her water.

"Here Baby, drink some."

Molly guzzled the water, eager to remove all trace of tomato from her mouth.

"So Princess, have you been playing with Angela today?"

Molly nodded.

"We did painting and we made a art folder."

Booth widened his eyes in mock surprise.

"Wow, was it fun?"

"Ah huh, Angie says I got... umm..."

She scratched her head in thought.

"I forget..."

She frowned, but quickly smiled when he mom whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah, Angie sayed I got a eye for art."

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Mommy, what's a eye for art?"

Brennan swept the fringe, back off the three year old's face.

"That means Angela, thinks you're good at art Baby."

Molly's smile brightened tenfold hearing the praise.

"Do you like playing with Angela, Princess?"

Molly nodded.

"She's nice, she says Mommy is her bestest friend in da whole wide world... who's your best friend Daddy?"

Booth smiled.

"My best friend?"

Molly nodded and Booth, looked to Bones, with an affectionate smile.

"Your Mommy is my best friend Princess. She's been my best friend for a long, long time now."

Molly smiled with her brows raised, before turning to her mommy who was staring at her dad.

"Mommy, is Daddy your best friend too?"

Brennan smiled, while it was true she still considered Angela her best friend, Booth had slipped into the role long ago and had remained in the position, since.

"Your Daddy is also my best friend Baby, but Angela, is a very close second."

Molly nodded and looked to her dad when he spoke.

"Princess, come sit over here for a second, Daddy has an important question to ask you."

Molly briefly glanced to her mom, she slid off her seat and walked around to her daddy.

"Is I in trouble Daddy?"

"Did you do something naughty?"

Molly shook her head.

"Then why, would you be in trouble?"

She shrugged her shoulders and climbed up onto the bench seat, with a little help from her dad.

"No, Mommy and Daddy, want to ask you something."

Molly listened intently.

"Well, you know that you're very important to your Mom, and I don't you?"

Molly nodded.

"And you know that we always want you, to be taken care of and feel safe right?"

Again the three year old nodded.

"Well, tonight after your bedtime, Mommy and Daddy, have asked if Angela, can come over home for a little while and look after you."

Molly's brows rose.

"See Daddy wants to take Mommy, somewhere very special, and Angie, is very excited to come and take care of you..."

"Is you coming back?"

Booth pulled Molly, onto his lap.

"Of course we're coming back silly, you're our little girl."

"Is you coming back, soon?"

Booth kissed her forehead.

"When you wake up in the morning, Mommy and Daddy will be back."

Molly smiled.

"Daddy?"

Booth raised in brows.

"Mmm?"

"What's da question?"

Brennan covered her mouth, to stifle the giggle.

"The question is, are you ok with Angie, coming over and looking after you, or would you like to have Parker's, mommy come over."

Molly brightened.

"And Parka?"

Booth shook his head.

"No, no Parker, he's going to be sleeping at his house."

Molly sighed.

"Angie."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yep."

"What if I have a bad dream?"

"Well Angie, will be there and you can call Mommy and Daddy, on the phone."

The answer satisfied her and she rested her head, on his shoulder.

* * *

The afternoon flew by, Molly and Angela, spent more time together, doing drawings and they even watched a movie, about fairies.

At ten past five, Booth, showed up at the office door, with a bottle of sparkling grape juice, in a fancy looking wine bottle, and three bunches of flowers. He handed one bunch and the bottle to Ange, with a kiss to her cheek and a whispered.

"Thank you for doing this."

Angela smiled.

"Not a problem."

The second bunch went to his girlfriend, who was stunned, at receiving the blooms and a kiss to her lips, while the third bunch, which was actually more of a posy, went to the little girl who had been watching with wide eyes, as the gifts were handed out.

Booth silently congratulated himself, on bringing smiles to three faces, he loved making people happy, but nothing beat the feeling of knowing, he'd pleased his family.

"Come on Baby, help mommy put your things away."

Molly turned to her mom, who was kneeling down, packing crayons into their case.

"We're stopping by the shop on the way home Ange, is there anything you'd like us to have at the house?"

Angela smiled.

"No, I'm as big as house now, I don't need any more food."

Booth smiled.

"Ange, I'd hardly call you a house."

"Booth is right Ange, you're actually quite small for a woman, who's six months into pregnancy."

Angela smiled, hearing things like that made her feel good, lately she'd been feeling down about her body and although, she already loved her baby more than anything in the world, she would be glad when it was out of her and she could wear her normal clothes and see her knees again.

"Thanks guys, but honestly, Hodgins will make me eat a feast before I leave home and he'll have cook pack me snacks to take, seriously, he gives me enough food to feed an army."

Booth smiled, he hoped one day he'd have the opportunity, to dote on Bones, like Hodgins, was on Angela. Booth longed to make midnight trips to the store, to satisfy an ice cream and peanut butter craving, he wanted more than anything to watch his Bones, grow with their child inside of her, he wanted to hug her when she was upset and moody, dry her tears when she was inexplicably sad and share all the good times in between.

"I'll see you all tonight, bye Molly."

She waved to the little girl and beamed when she was given a wave in return, before leaving her best friend's office.

Booth turned as Bones, stood up and headed toward her desk again.

"Ok, you two ready?"

Brennan switched off her computer and grabbed both hers and Molly's bag. The three year old was already in her dad's arms and so she turned off the light, locked the door and followed Booth, to the elevator.

"Night Cam."

Brennan spoke, as she ducked her head into her boss's office.

"Oh goodnight Dr. Brennan, have a good night and thank you for the gifts."

Brennan smiled.

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow."

Cam waved and watched her walk away.

* * *

Molly was currently in the bath. Brennan could hear the muffled voices of her boyfriend and her daughter, every now and then, a splash told Bones, that a mop would be required in the room later. Molly's giggle echoed through the apartment, usually followed by a yelp or a delighted squeal.

While at the store, Booth, had found a packet of rubber bath toys, in the shape of fish, he insisted they buy them, in an effort to make bath time more enjoyable.

Molly held her hands up over her face, as her daddy squirted her with the fishy.

"Gotcha."

He chuckled as she squirted him, while he refilled his fish. Considering he wasn't actually in the tub, he seemed to be just as wet.

"I got you Daddy."

Booth was edging his squirts closer and closer to her face, but not quite getting her, he didn't want to upset her and send her back to square one. Getting a child used to having their head in water, could be a long process, especially when water activities, had never been introduced.

"Whoa, you did get me."

Booth noted the slight shiver run through the three year old and decided, it was time to get out.

"Ok, are you all clean?"

Molly nodded.

"Good girl, now let's get all the fish out and put them, in the bag."

Molly picked up a fish and dropped it into the mesh bag.

"Don't forget to squeeze all the water out."

She picked up another and watched the stream of water, forced out through the toy's mouth.

"Daddy, can I play wif the fishies tomorrow too?"

Booth smiled; finally bath time was about more than getting clean.

"You sure can Princess, but only a little play in the morning and then you can have longer play at night."

Molly nodded, Booth, removed the stopper from the drain and draped a towel, around the trembling shoulders.

"Oh come on Princess, let's get you dry and dressed."

Brennan was just serving Molly's, dinner up when two sets of arms wrapped around her, one set around her legs and the other around her torso.

"Hey you two, did you have fun?"

She looked down seeing her little girl nod enthusiastically.

"That's great Ba... oh Booth, you're all wet, get off me."

Booth chuckled and squeezed her a little tighter.

"You love it."

Blushing, because she honestly did love his affectionate behavior, she pecked his cheek.

"Go get ready."

Booth saluted playfully and ruffled Molly's, hair as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok Molly, you want milk with dinner?"

Molly nodded.

"Yes please Mommy."

Brennan poured the milk and set it down.

"Alright, up you go."

She helped Molly up onto the seat and pushed her chair in.

"Make sure you blow on it, it might be hot still."

Molly scooped some of the macaroni cheese and vegetables onto her fork and blew on it gently, before putting it into her mouth.

Brennan began the washing up and organized snacks for Molly, for tomorrow at the lab, she also sent a text message to her Dad, reminding him that Booth, and she were coming to visit and that she had surprise for him and the rest of the family. Her cell buzzed with the reply.

"**Are you pregnant? "**

Brennan was a little shocked, considering she hadn't told her dad that she and Booth, were together yet.

"**No Dad, not pregnant and no hints, you'll have to wait."**

She set the phone aside along with her purse a travel size pack of tissues, hand sanitizer, keys and lip balm, all to go in her bag for tonight. Molly pushed her almost empty bowl away and drank the last of her milk.

"I finished Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"Good girl, now go pick out a story for Daddy, to read tonight."

Molly loved it when her daddy read to her, he made all the voices and the funny sounds. Truth be told, Brennan, also loved to listen to him read, she always felt as though she was fulfilling, some missed childhood experience. The only books, her parents read to her as a child, were educational works, never stories based in fantasy and imagination.

Molly ran off and Brennan, cleared the table and washed the last of the dirty dishes and cutlery.

Booth exited the bedroom at six twenty, Brennan, smiled upon seeing him approach, he was wearing dark denim jeans, a long sleeved black button up shirt and his converse slip ons; he looked good; too good, Brennan thought, she was always amazed that someone like him, would choose her, he could of had anyone he wanted, yet he wanted her, she'd known deep down for a long while, but acceptance was always harder than admission, even to herself.

"Where's Molly?"

He looked around.

"Choosing a book for you to read."

She smiled as he took her in his arms and tilted his head, to join their lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Booth."

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"You should go get ready, Ange, will be here soon."

Brennan nodded, she tip toed up and kissed his lips quickly, before turning and trotting off toward the bedroom.

* * *

Angela arrived a few minutes before seven, she knocked quietly in case Molly, was already asleep.

"Hey Ange come in."

Angela smiled.

"Hey sweetie, look at you."

Brennan looked down at her attire. She had chosen, boot cut dark denims, a dark green sheer top with a black camisole underneath, and black boots without a heel.

"Is this costume no good?"

She sounded worried making Angela, chuckle at the anthropologist's insecurity.

"Sweetie it's an outfit and you look gorgeous, I was referring to you as a whole, Bren you're glowing."

Brennan touched her cheeks with her hands and smiled.

"I'm so nervous Ange, I never get nervous before dates, this is ridiculous, I mean Booth and I, are already dating, I..."

Ange reached out and smiled, taking her best friend's hands she squeezed.

"It's ok to be nervous Sweetie, that means you care how this works out, the stakes are a little higher tonight, stop worrying though, everything will be fine, I promise."

Brennan nodded and led Angela, down the hall and into the living room. Booth was on couch with Molly, on his lap, the little girl listening to every word her daddy said.

When the book was finished, Booth spoke.

"Ok Princess, time for sleep, you say good night to Angie."

Molly walked over and looked up at the artist, with tired eyes.

"Good night Angie, fank you for looking after me tonight."

Ange crouched down as best she good and hugged the three year old.

"You're most welcome sweetheart, sleep well and I'll be right here if you need me."

Molly nodded and walked back to her daddy.

"Come on Princess."

He took her hand and walked down the hall, Brennan close behind.

"Do you need to go to the toilet Baby?"

Molly shook her head and climbed into her bed.

"Ok Princess, you be a good girl and Mommy and I, will see you in the morning."

He kissed her forehead and tucked her in, before stepping back and letting Brennan, in. Temperance leaned down to her daughter and kissed her nose and then her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Baby, I love you."

"I love you too Mommy, please come back."

Brennan felt tears burn her eyes, at her little girl's abandonment fears.

"I will, I promise, has Mommy ever lied to you before?"

Molly shook her head.

"And I never will, ok."

Molly nodded and reached up to hug her mom.

"See you soon, you get some sleep."

Molly rolled over onto her side and hugged her Pluto toy. Booth and Brennan, stayed for a few extra minutes, before turning on the night light and switching out the main. Booth sensed Brennan's, reluctance to leave and wrapped a tender arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, she'll be fine."

Bones nodded, she pulled the door ajar and they walked back into the lounge.

Ange had grabbed a bottle of water and was reading a magazine, she brought along with her.

"Is she asleep?"

Brennan nodded, not feeling her voice was strong enough to answer so, she allowed Booth.

"Yep, out like a light."

Ange could see Bren, was a little nervous and thought it best get the couple moving now.

"Great, so... I'll see you two, in a few hours."

Booth nodded with a smile.

"Come on Bones, I'm starving."

She smiled, for once understanding his sentiment, hunger was starting to present itself in her also, and food would be welcome soon.

"Ok, just let me grab my bag and we can go."

* * *

**Ok so, like, don't like? Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer- I can't make a profit because I don't own the characters you recognize... if I did, I'd be rich... rich I tell ya.**

**A/N- Are you ready to tag along on Booth and Brennan's date? Fluff galore. Oh, this chapter also makes reference to the episode, 'The Conman in the Meth Lab'; you know the episode with the speech about Brennan, not being distracted by shiny baubles again... (Season 4)**

* * *

As Angela literally pushed her best friend, into the arms of Booth, and out the out the door, Brennan, was still giving Angela, notes on caring for Molly.

"Sweetie, she'll be fine, I'll be fine, we'll be fine, just go, have fun and don't worry."

Angela closed the door and slid the lock, into place. Brennan looked up at Booth, who was smiling.

"You think I'm silly, don't you?"

Booth kissed her cheek.

"Nope, I think you gorgeous and sweet and I think Molly, is the luckiest little girl in the world, because she has you as her Mom."

Brennan smiled, blinking back newly formed tears.

"Come on Baby, we have our phones, it'll be fine."

Temperance nodded, she couldn't understand why, she was so apprehensive about leaving her daughter, it wasn't the first time and Molly, was far more comfortable with Ange, now than when, they left her for the conference.

Booth took his girlfriend's hand, in his and gave a gentle tug.

"Let's go."

She didn't resist, allowing him to pull her into his side, as they walked toward the elevator.

* * *

The car trip was spent with Brennan, trying to guess where they going, Booth, stayed silent; neither denying nor affirming her guesses.

"I'm not saying anything Baby, you're just gunna have to wait."

He chuckled at her pout and continued down the lamp lit streets, toward their destination. Brennan tried to think where they were headed, but couldn't recall any restaurants in their general direction; they had left the food district and were heading toward the outer DC. Taking a sharp right Booth, turned into a graveled parking lot, he pulled out his cell and hit send.

"Come on."

Brennan frowned; their surrounds were pitch black, as he turned the head lights off.

"Booth, there's no lights."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Just trust me, get out."

She opened the door and slid from the car, as the park suddenly lit up, with hundreds of fairy lights. Brennan awed at the sight, it was beautiful. Directly in front of them, was a wall that surrounded a picnic area, from the trees above hung glowing balls of light, they were looped through the trees and lit the grounds in a warm glow.

"Booth... it's... how did you..."

Booth stepped around the front of the truck and smiled.

"So, do you like it?"

She looked up to his face and smiled.

"Like... Booth, I love it, it's beautiful."

She looked around quickly.

"Are we the only ones here?"

"Yep, the park is all ours."

Brennan turned back to the picnic area and smiled. Booth opened the trunk and pulled out a basket and a picnic rug, before closing the truck back up and locking the doors.

"Alright, we have a small walk ahead of us."

Brennan glanced to the picnic basket.

"Booth, that's an eating area just there."

He smiled, laced his fingers with hers and led her toward a black, wrought iron gate.

"I know, but that's not where we're, eating."

She followed him with a bright smile on her face, no one had ever, gone to so much effort to make a romantic evening for her before and she was happily anticipating what would be next.

They strolled through the park, admiring the pinks, blues, whites and purples of the lights. The foot path beneath them was derived from compacted red gravel and crunched gently with each step taken. Brennan could hear ducks chatting nearby and knew they must be approaching a pond or lake, however the elegance of the sight as they rounded a small bend in their track, halted her progress, as she froze in awe.

A white gazebo stood across a lake, a purple aura surrounded it, the trees on the banks were bathed in a pink glow and the lake, reflected the trees and grasses, making the entire scene seem dream like.

"Oh Booth."

She squeezed his hand in admiration and he motioned her, to step onto the grass and down a slight decline.

At the bottom of the hill a row boat sat, rocking gently with the movement of the water beneath it, reeds swayed, side to side, as a cooling breeze rolled across the pond.

"Hop in."

Bones climbed slowly, into the boat and sat on the seat at the far end, she took the blanket, Booth handed her and steadied the basket he rested on the floor. Untying the rope from its stake, Booth, climbed in and used the oar to push away from the shallows.

"Booth this is amazing, how did you get us access, to the park?"

Booth shrugged.

"Someone owes me a favor."

Brennan smiled.

"I'm glad we could come here."

Both rowed them out slowly, keeping his movements slow, he didn't want to create too much noise. The waves lapping at the sides of boat, had a calming effect and added to the romance of their location.

"So, you're glad we're not, at a restaurant then?"

Brennan nodded.

"I love this Booth, I'll never forget it."

Booth grinned. He had wanted the night to be memorable, from beginning to end and so far it seemed things, were working out.

They moored the boat on the other side of the lake and climbed out, onto a makeshift pontoon, Brennan, handed him the basket and blanket, before she too climbed out and joined her partner.

"Are we going into the gazebo?"

Booth wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Sure are Babe."

They walked carefully, not wanting to trip or fall, Brennan stopped halfway to admire the sight again, she couldn't get past how beautiful everything looked, they hadn't even had dinner and already, this was the best date she'd ever been on.

Booth spread the blanket onto the wooden floor of the gazebo and set the basket down, on a corner. Toeing off their shoes Booth waited for Bones, to sit before positioning himself across from her.

"Ok... I hope you're hungry."

Brennan smiled.

"I am."

Booth pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine. He poured and they clinked their glasses, each making silent toasts that the road they were on, would lead to constant happiness and a stronger bond.

Booth began pulling plates and cutlery from the basket and then container upon container. Brennan smiled at the selection, grilled vegetable salad, roasted pumpkin and feta cous cous, stuffed ricotta ravioli with basil and pine nut pesto, dessert would consist of chocolate dipped strawberries and mini tiramisu cups.

Brennan was speechless. Last but not least he pulled out two bottles of water, before looking up and giving the spread, a playful flourish.

"Dig in Bones, before it all goes cold."

She lifted her plate, as Booth scooped up some vegetables and held them out to her.

"Thank you, how did you get all this into the car?"

Booth smiled.

"Remember my chat with Lizzy at lunch time."

Brennan dropped her head, as her own memories of being somewhat jealous, came flooding back; she nodded.

"Well I was asking a favor, Ange picked it all up for me and put it in the trunk before coming up."

Bones scooped some pasta, onto her plate and then Booths.

"It all looks wonderful, I didn't know the diner had food like this, it's not on the menu."

Booth smiled.

"I emailed Lizzy a few things, the cous cous, pasta and tiramisu are family recipes, my mom taught me, I gave them to Lizzy to cook for us, I would have done it, but didn't have time."

Brennan was amazed at the lengths he'd gone to for her, she knew, she would never be able to top anything he came up with. Taking her first bite of pasta, Bones, hummed in approval.

"Oh it's delicious, thank you... for all of this."

"You're welcome."

Booth dug into his own meal, Lizzy had followed his instructions perfectly, the food was mouth watering and extremely addictive.

They ate slowly, neither in any hurry to finish.

"You do realize Booth, that now I know, you can cook, you're never leaving the Kitchen again."

Booth grinned.

"The thought did occur to me yes."

Brennan smiled, taking a bite of roasted egg plant.

"And, you're ok with that?"

Booth swallowed and took a sip of wine.

"I love cooking Bones; I mean granted, I like eating more, but I spent a lot of time in the kitchen with my mom."

Brennan tilted her head.

"I always pictured you outside, running around and playing sports."

Booth nodded.

"I did, but sometimes when I had bruises or cuts on my face from my dad, I preferred to stay indoors, I hated, trying to come up with excuses for how I got a black eye or a busted lip."

Brennan watched her best friend's face, he wasn't sad, just simply stating a fact, she understood his desire to hide away, she had spent most of her teenage years hiding, it was hard work, but making up excuses and remembering the lies you'd told to cover the pain, was harder.

They sat in silence a little while longer, before Booth offered her more wine.

"So I thought after dinner we could head back to the car, put all this away and go for a walk, there's something I want you to see."

Brennan nodded.

"I thought you might like to check in with Ange too."

Brennan smiled, she had been wondering how things were going.

"I'm sorry Booth, I know I..."

Booth reached out, touching her knee.

"Hey, don't apologize, besides, I'd like to know as well."

Brennan lifted her eyes and saw the truth in his expression.

"Desert?"

He held out a spoon and a portion of the creamy coffee dessert.

"Thank you."

She took the spoon and dug in instantly, Booth halted his movement wanting to see her reaction to his dessert, her eyes closed and she tilted her head back, holding the bite in her mouth a few extra seconds, before swallowing.

"God, I could this eat all day..."

Booth smiled taking a sample for himself.

"You do you know that tiramisu, is one of my favorite sweets right?"

Booth licked his spoon and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I know."

Brennan wanted to ask him how he knew, she couldn't remember discussing t with him, but the fact that she would have to stop eating the tasty treat in front of her, kept her silent.

They finished their meal and packed away the containers and plates and cutlery, leaving the wine out. Booth took Bone's hand and pulled her closer to himself.

"Come ere."

She smiled and edged closer, settling between his spread knees and resting back on his chest.

"Have I told you, how beautiful you look tonight?"

He whispered softly, as his fingers drew patterns on her arms, causing goose bumps to form.

"Cold?"

She shook her head in the negative, making Booth; realize he'd made her body react.

"So... that was a good shiver?"

Brennan smiled shyly; her body had never reacted so easily to a man, as it did with Booth, a ghost of breath across her skin was all that was needed to make her insides hum with desire.

"Definitely a good shiver Booth."

His arms wrapped around her waist from behind and held her warmly, she felt as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. His embrace was tender and so full of love she could literally feel the effects settling over her. So many emotions were broiling inside her, she had never felt so much in any one moment before, it was confusing and fantastic at the same time and before she could begin to name each sensation, a new feeling washed over her, a familiar stirring, born of her best friend's lips on her own.

He kissed her slowly, feeling the steady climb of lust building within. He felt her turn in toward his chest, increasing the contact between them, as his fingers wound through her hair, gently tugging at the auburn silk, her own fingers sought for purchase at his shoulders, gripping his shirt and pulling herself closer to his torso.

Their bodies were fused and he wondered if she could feel the thumping, of his erratic heartbeat, just as he could feel hers. Breaking contact for a moment, Booth stared down, into the blue eyes that had made him smile so much over the years.

"I am going to be in love with you, forever Temperance. I'll never let you regret choosing me."

Brennan reached up and cupped his cheek with an affectionate smile.

"I chose you a long time ago Seeley and I've never, regretted it."

* * *

"Hey Ange, how's it going?"

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie everything is fine. Molly is asleep. She hasn't woken since you guys left, stop worrying."

Brennan smiled as Booth, walked up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Ok, sorry Ange, I don't doubt your abilities, I'm just..."

"Nervous about upsetting Molly, I know Sweetie, but she's fine, dreaming peacefully, now go enjoy your date with that hunky man of yours and stop waiting, for something to go wrong."

Booth smiled, hearing Angela's reprimand to her friend.

"Ok, thanks Ange."

"Love ya Sweetie."

Ange was first to hang up and with a shake of her head, she went back to her magazine puzzles.

* * *

Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled.

"She's asleep, hasn't woken since we left."

Booth nodded, he honestly wasn't expecting anything different, Molly, had been sleeping through the night for a couple of weeks now, she knew she was safe and had even stopped wetting the bed. He understood Bones, anxiousness though, Molly, was her first child and had had a troubled start to life, Brennan felt as if she had to try harder to make sure Molly, was happy, almost as if she owed the little girl, for the worlds cruel beginning.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

Brennan slipped her cell into her pocket and nodded, as her boyfriend grasped her hand and held it tightly.

The sounds of night time insects filled the air, joined by gentle crunch of gravel underfoot. Frogs caught in a competition of sound, became the back beat, for the nocturnal symphony. Brennan loved the sound of night, as a child, she and her mother would lay in their back yard watching the stars and listening, to the sounds of the night dwelling creatures. Living in the city silenced nature's musical, instead the constant hum of electrical currents and a cacophony of twenty four hour traffic became the normal. It was easy to forget what once would have existed, before our concrete jungle was built.

The gravel beneath, became soil and then grass.

"How do you know, where we're going?"

He smiled.

"Just do."

Looking around, everything seemed the same, garden beds had been designed with a symmetrical eye, so one side of the park mirrored the other. They walked past a rose garden, filled with pinks and purples, peaches and reds each colour a step higher than the last, the blooms were open and droplets of moisture clung to the petals, after their night time watering.

"Booth, exactly how often do you come here?"

Booth smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he continued on.

"I found this place about two years ago; I was driving around, trying to clear my head after the Stegman case and everything that was happening around it..."

Booth gave her a look wondering if she remembered what he was referring to; she nodded with an ashamed look on her face.

"I needed a place to pull over and chose the parking lot, there were no other cars around and I thought the silence, was what I needed. I got out and began wandering around, I followed this path we're taking, I had been praying silently for God to give me sign, to tell me what I should do and I stumbled on my answer."

Brennan frowned.

"My mom was a huge gardener, she would grow these massive pots of flowers and take pictures of them, she'd get them framed and write the flower meaning underneath, everyday I'd walk past them, not paying attention, but to this day, I can tell you what each pot represented..."

Brennan smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, she loved hearing him speak about his mom; he got an almost boyish smile on his face as he reminisced. They walked on down three stone steps, lined with moss and onto a leaf littered path.

"So when I found what I want to show you, I knew where I was supposed to be."

Brennan looked up, a little puzzled by what he was talking about, Booth saw her confusion and smiled.

"You'll see."

As they took a few more steps, Brennan could hear running water, she looked around but saw nothing, they approached a small incline under a large wisteria tree.

"Don't slip; the flowers get a little soggy when they drop."

Brennan smiled at his concern and heeded his warning, taking smaller steps, to ensure her footing. As they reached the crest Brennan, gasped, lit up with white spot lights on the ground, was a stream, surrounded by purple Azalea's and Daffodils, they approached slowly. Booth sensing his girlfriend was completely taken by the sight led her confidently through the flowers. The river began, as if the Azalea's had grown over a stream, a large log sat horizontally across the flow as water bubbled and trickled around it into a larger pond, surrounded by bright yellow Daffodils.

A small wooden sign told them the name of the waterway was 'Serendipity Stream'.

"Azalea's have a few meanings, but its oldest is Temperance."

Brennan gazed up at Booth, with admiration; they walked through the Daffodils on the stepping stones provided.

"Daffodils have the power upon being presented to someone, of telling the receiver that 'they're the only one' and..."

As they approached the back of the pond, a wall of Azalea's climbed toward the stars, with a sea of white Daisies at the base and a large cluster, of yellow Daffodils springing up from the center.

"Daisies are a flower of emotion, meaning a loyal love for their recipient."

Brennan had to wonder at the fact of Booth, finding her two favorite flowers, amongst a flower that was quite literally her name, surrounding a stream that had the very definition of making fortunate discoveries by accident, when the very thing that caused him to be in the park seeking answers, was her own lapse in loyalty to the man before her.

"I'm sorry for what I..."

Booth placed his fingers to her lips and smiled.

"Shhh, that's not why I brought you here, this meant something to me Bones, I believe that if we ask the right questions and listen, the universe answers us; God answers us, to me, finding this place was my answer, in my search for answers that night, miles from home, I found you, right here Bones and because of that, I drove back into town and went to 'The Founding Fathers' to find you'd organized a birthday party for me, complete with cake and gifts and speech that was everything I needed to hear."

Brennan smiled and turned into Booths chest, hugging him tightly and close.

"It is very beautiful here Booth, I'm glad you brought me here."

Booth smiled.

"There's something else I want you to see."

Brennan smiled as Booth, took her hand again and led her back the way they'd come. Holding his girlfriend round the waist, Booth edged back down the flower covered hill, to the path.

"It's down here."

He motioned to the left, where a zig zag pattern of bricks created a winding path, between fairy lit hedges. The walkway opened up to form a checker board effect on the ground, with bricks of multiple tones, while spotlights shone down from the trees, onto rows upon rows, of fragrant roses. Two large metal poles held speakers at forty five degree angles to the ground and as the couple walked into the paved clearing, a sensor triggered music to play.

Brennan held her hands up to cup, her agape mouth.

"Booth that's... that's my..."

Booth pulled a hand away from her face and pulled her into his body, intent on dancing properly to Seals, Kiss from a Rose.

Brennan rested her head against his shoulder, as he held her close, the warmth of his body making her melt, into his arms. They swayed gently, every now and then spinning, as the chorus played for the second time, Booth, dropped a tender kiss to her crown, smiling as she hugged him tighter. Booths hands ran over her back and shoulders, the sensation making her wish the night would never end. As the song drew to close, Brennan reached up kissing the lips that seemed, to taste better each time she made contact.

They kissed each other softly as the music faded out and nature started its own tune again.

"Booth?"

He hummed his response.

"Tonight has been wonderful, I honestly... I've never felt so loved, I had no idea a date could feel like this... and as much as I never want this night to end... I want us to go home, so I can show you how much I love you."

Booth caressed his best friends face and smiled at the honesty in her expression. He dropped a quick kiss to her lips, before pulling away and tugging her hand.

"Come on then... home."

* * *

**Ok so, I'm going to try a keep the next chapter 'T' and I apologize in advance if anyone thinks it's and 'M' either way it won't be smut, I'm hoping for sweet and a huge helping of fluff.**

****Please review this chapter though.** **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer-Ok so I figure I should at least one proper disclaimer right? I, the writer of the fiction, hereby declare that I make no profit on the characters created by Hart Hanson, nor do claim ownership rights to anything other than the storyline and the secondary characters.**

**READ ME ****A/N- Before I start this chapter(this is NOT aimed at anyone in particular, I know people are trying to be helpful and that's how I take it), I want everyone to know, I have seriously tried to fix my punctuation and grammar to American standards, after all these characters are American; BUT I'm getting different information, from different people, in different parts of America and it's doing my head in, trying to please everyone. So, I'm going back to my Aussie grammar and punctuation. I do Grammar checks with Microsoft Word and it tells me that my work is perfect. I'll continue to change spelling from Aussie to American, but I want people to understand that I have honestly tried. I want my chapters out fast, which means a Beta is out of the question and I like the secrecy of no one reading my work until it's posted. Please take into account when you read that I'm not lazy or uneducated, it's just the more I try to adhere to the American way, the more issues I encounter. I hope you all, still enjoy my work. **

**I'm pretty sure it's still 'T'; let me know if I should change it though. I am SO nervous.**

* * *

Booth walked around to the passenger side of the car, Bones had dropped her open hand bag on the floor and was picking everything up. The street lights illuminated the car a little, but Brennan smiled when the door opened and a torch light lit the interior, with bright white light.

"Thanks Booth."

"No problems Bones."

They picked everything up they could see and decided they'd check again in the morning. Booth dropped the torch onto the floor and out of view of passersby; Brennan slipped from the truck and joined him on the side walk.

The doorman, who had been watching them, opened the entry door and smiled at the happy pair as they approached.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. Good night?"

"Yes it was wonderful, thank you Ted. Angela will be down soon, could you please make sure she gets to her car ok, it's the silver van just there."

Brennan pointed to the parked vehicle behind Booths.

"Of course Dr. Brennan."

Booth pressed the button to call the elevator and it opened instantly, having simply been waiting for use.

"Good night Ted."

Ted tipped his hat at the pair and smiled as they disappeared behind, the stainless steel doors.

Booth stood directly behind his girlfriend for the ride, his arms around her waist his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Did you have fun tonight Baby?"

She smiled and turned her head to face him.

"Yes it was wonderful, but the nights not over yet and there's plenty of time for things to improve beyond, what they are."

Booth grinned stupidly.

"You have high expectations Dr. Brennan."

Brennan giggled at his professional tone.

"I do, when I see such a fine specimen of an alpha male in every aspect, I have no need to doubt his prowess in the bedroom."

Booth raised his brows, she used to rebel against his alpha ways, over time though she seemed to have embraced his 'cave man' behavior, even enjoying it on a certain level. He squeezed her against his chest and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Mmm, you have no idea."

Bones kissed his cheek, before scraping her teeth lightly along his jaw line.

"I hope to, very soon."

The door dinged open and Brennan pulled her boyfriend out and into the hall, with a giggle. They clasped their hands and stumbled toward her door, as he captured her waist again and pulled her back to his body. Booth was thankful he'd decided on jeans to wear, they hid otherwise prominent appendage growth.

Sliding his key into the lock, they opened the door and composed themselves to meet Angela. The TV was on and soft sounds of talking traveled down the hall. They entered the lounge room and waved to Ange.

"Hey guys, so... how was it?"

Brennan smiled, a dreamy look on her face, told Ange the evening had been everything she'd never experienced. Booth indicated he was going to check on Molly and tip toed off down the hall.

"So tell me Sweetie, where'd he take you? What was it like? Was it romantic?"

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow Ange, but it was perfect; he was perfect."

Angela took her best friend's hands and squeezed them in support.

"God, I'm so thrilled for you Sweetie, and I'm so proud you've allowed this to happen."

Brennan nodded, she felt silly now, when she looked back at all the chances they'd had but ignored, all the excuses they'd made up, not to be together, when really neither wanted anything more than to never be apart again.

"Me too Ange, we couldn't have had tonight though without you, so thank you, I'm not sure how to show how much it meant, having you watch Molly."

Angela shrugged.

"You tell tomorrow how good the sex is tonight and we'll call it even."

Angela winked and grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair, as Brennan shook her head in mock indignation, at her friend's request. Booth strolled back down the hall with a smile on his face.

"Molly asked me to thank you for looking after her."

Brennan smiled.

"She's awake?"

Booth shook his head.

"Not anymore."

Angela grinned.

"Well, have fun you two; don't do anything I wouldn't do... seriously though, that leaves you wide open with choices."

Booth blushed and turned away as Brennan, giggled at his embarrassment. They said good nights and thank yous before Ange left and door was locked again.

Booth and Brennan stood awkwardly in the hall for a second or two, before Booth broke the silence.

"Come on, there's a bottle of wine in the fridge calling our names and tub begging to be used."

Brenna smiled.

"You get the wine, I'll run the bath."

Brennan enjoyed baths, she had really only discovered the love a few years ago, before that sitting in a tub seemed like a waste of time, though tonight would be something new, she had never shared a bath with anyone, the situation seeming too intimate for her liking, but as with everything else; with Booth she felt differently and was actually looking forward to sharing the large water filled space.

She lit some candles in the tiled room and turned off the overhead light, the dim glow setting a romantic ambiance for the normally bright room. Bones poured in some scented bath oil and some bubbles, inhaling the relaxing fragrance and feeling all tension leave her body.

Next thing she knew Booth was beside her, the wine and glasses on the side of the tub and he was slowly unbuttoning her blouse, as he stood behind her. Brennan allowed her head to lull back, into the crook of his neck and arched her back away from his chest, as he removed the article of clothing.

Booth's pulse paused for a beat, he'd seen her in less than she was wearing now, but there was something about seeing his girlfriend in a pure white lace and satin bra that made him thankful for the direction their lives were now taking. She wore white well, the color suiting the innocence of the woman wearing it; her milky skin no contrast to the material.

Booth dropped his lips to her bare shoulder, kissing the warm skin and leaving heated kisses on a path to her ear.

"You're so beautiful Baby."

Brennan smiled and tilted her head away from him, allowing better access to the sensitive flesh below her ear. As he continued to gently suck the tight tendon of her neck, his hands found the button of her jeans, with a flick he moved onto the zipper and slowly made his way down her body.

Brennan shivered as his lips trailed down her back, his barely there stubble lightly scratching the skin at her ribs and making her tremble in anticipation for the night ahead.

Booth lowered her jeans and helped her step out of them, before flicking the material out of the way and standing back up to his full height. Brennan turned in his arms and decided it was her turn to undress him, something she'd been, wanting to do again, since undressing him the lab a year ago.

She unrolled the long sleeves on his arms, before starting on the buttons down the center of his torso.

"You know Booth, I used wonder what it would be like, to be one of the girls you chose to make love to, I was always jealous of the women who got to be with you like that."

The buttons released easily as the shirt separated, the gap revealing the tanned and toned flesh beneath. Booth reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Bones there was only one woman I ever made love to and that was the mother of my son, tonight... you will be second woman, but most definitely the last."

Brennan frowned.

"What about Cam and Tessa... Hannah?"

Booth cringed at his most recent stuff up.

"They were just sex bones, not necessarily meaningless but lust filled sex all the same..."

He stroked a tendril of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Tonight Bones... tonight is forever, for keeps, no changies or take backs; this is it for me; you're it for me."

Brennan felt the tears burn her eyes and nodded.

"For keeps."

They undressed each other in silence, Booth climbing into the tub first; he sat with his back to the porcelain at the opposite end to the faucet. Brennan stepped in slowly, wondering if they'd let the water rise too high to hold both their forms. She eased down into the water and was instantly pulled back between her partner's legs.

They each sipped their wine and felt the effects of the alcohol wash over them.

Booth's free hand caressed her abdomen, drawing swirling patterns across her wet skin; the sensation made her tingle and her arousal was felt, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She smiled feeling his body responding to hers, the hardness against her back growing with each passing minute.

Brennan lifted one leg and let if fall over the top of his, her fingers playing with the sensitive flesh of his outer thigh, resting her back to his chest, she smiled as he started kissing her face, little chaste kisses meant to show his affection for her. He placed his wine glass on the rim of the tub and picked up a large natural sea sponge from the hook beside him. Dunking the creamy colored object in the water, he filled it and moved it to her shoulders; before allowing the water to trickle over her skin. Rivers of clear water ran down her chest and broke the bubbles clinging to her skin, each rivulet revealing a little more flesh to his adoring eyes. Brennan inhaled sharply when she felt his finger tips graze the side of her breast; he tilted his head thinking that perhaps the touch wasn't welcome.

"Sorry."

She looked up with hooded eyes.

"Don't be."

Booth smiled and released the breath he'd been holding. Soaking up water into the sponge again, he brought it back to her chest and lightly brushed over her skin. Temperance closed her eyes, completely at ease, she couldn't remember a single time, a man had taken so much time; to simply dote on her before. The sponge wasn't entirely soft, it's sometimes rough edges created a sensuous friction against her skin and, as it was dragged lightly over her breasts, she allowed a small moan of approval to escape her parted lips.

Booth dropped the sponge into the water and let his hands wander her naked torso, his fingers creeping higher to their desired destination. He tickled the area beneath each breast, before gently cupping the flesh in his palms and squeezing approvingly.

Brennan sighed, she felt as though she'd waited forever for his touch and finally as he held her, she was amazed how precious he made her feel. His thumbs glided back and forth over her silky skin, edging closer and closer to where she wanted him most. Her body was on fire, her insides tingling with the need to be touched by this one man, to have his hands on her; everywhere and all at once.

She moaned when his thumbs finally brushed over her tightened nipples simultaneously, their tips hardening without delay. Booth sealed his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily, his greedy tongue lapping at her mouth, she didn't resist, her own body just as eager to claim him for itself.

Brennan turned in between his thighs as much as she could without straddling him, her left arm wound around his back under his right arm, while her other hand settled behind his head, her damp fingers tousling his short brown hair, and tickling the nape of his neck. Booth dropped his right hand to rest at her waist, as his left continued its play at her breast.

* * *

They kissed hotly, minutes passing without care before finally moving at a more languid pace. As the water cooled and goose bumps rose on their skin, Booth blindly pulled the chain attached to the stopper, with his toes and allowed the water drain away from them.

"Come on Bones, I know where there's a bed with our names on it."

Brennan smiled standing up she pulled two towels down from the rack, Booth was quick to wrap his around his hips before stepping out of the tub, he turned and without warning, scooped his still damp girlfriend into his arms.

Brennan yelped in surprise at his action, still smiling when he lowered her to the floor and onto the bath mat. Unknotting the towel at her cleavage, Booth took the two ends and pulled her closer, her bare body crashing against his semi naked one. Carefully and studiously he dried her, dabbing her skin with the fluffy material, when done he kissed her lips and smiled.

"I've always wanted to do that."

Brennan smirked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Dry me?"

He shrugged.

"Take care of you."

Brennan felt her pulse jump, she had realized some weeks ago that despite her views on equality, between men and women; she enjoyed being taken care of, and having someone look after her needs and wants. Though she was positive the job couldn't be filled by any other man than the one in front of her.

Booth stepped behind her and caught their reflection in the mirror, her back to his chest, her naked body displayed without shame or bashfulness. She was beautiful, long lean legs that joined the gentle a flare of her hips, toned abdomen and torso, full, round breasts and perfectly defined shoulders and upper arms that led to the softest hands, he ever held or had touch him.

"God, I could stare at you forever."

His arms encircled her waist, his hands resting against her flat belly. Brennan watched their reflection in the mirror; she had never felt so beautiful before, his words washed over her, cocooning her in his praise. She smiled as she watched his right hand, leave her stomach and make its way back to her breast, she felt his manhood twitch beneath the towel and wondered of its size when fully aroused.

Reaching behind herself she located the twist of material and tugged, the white towel dropping to the tiled floor in a flutter. Booth closed his eyes as his body came in contact with hers again; they swayed together, the friction between their bodies heightening their desire to occupy the same space.

Brennan was awed by what watching them, was doing to her libido; she was so aroused there would be no need for further foreplay. She turned in his arms, feeling his hardness press into her abdomen, her hands traveled up his torso settling at his shoulders, while she felt his hands entwine at the small of her back. Tipping back she kissed his shoulder and moved her lips to follow his collar bone to the center of his throat, she licked the water that clung to the hollow and smiled when she heard him growl in appreciation of the action.

"Booth, let's go to bed."

Dropping his head and kissing her mouth again, Booth lifted her where she stood, feeling her legs wrap around his hips; they didn't break apart as he carried her into the bedroom and lowered her to the cool sheets. His knees on the mattress Booth, lay over her body, his elbows supporting his weight from crushing her, he finally pulled back from her lips when oxygen became paramount. Seconds past when he nuzzled her neck and kissed a line from her ear lobe, to her shoulder, over her collar bone, he continued south, his lips finding her nipple and sucking gently, on first her right breast, before moving to the left and bestowing the same attention on it.

Brennan rolled her head to the side and arched her back, his tongue making her feel a thousand things, none of which she could name, the only sound to leave her lips was a whimper when he released her sensitive flesh in favor of exploring more of her body.

When he reached her hip and grazed her skin with his teeth, Brennan cried out in need. Booth could smell her arousal but was thoroughly enjoying watching her reactions to his teasing; he continued his quest to drive her insane with desire, for a few extra minutes before he could no longer deny himself, the opportunity to taste her.

* * *

Temperance Brennan had, had enough. She had never been so completely satisfied in her life and yet still feel the need for more. He had kept her on the precipice of oblivion for over an hour, his mouth and tongue bringing her to the point just before no return, before easing her back down and then starting again. He had played and explored and learned what makes her, Temperance Brennan. When he finally allowed her to fall, she has screamed his name into her pillow, fisting the sheets and arching off the bed, he had let her calm, before bringing her quickly to climax again and then once more.

Booth was pleased with himself, it was easy to see, bright eyes and char grinned he gently stroked her sweat plastered hair from her forehead.

"I'm going to have to do that again soon."

Brennan's wide blue eyes gazed up at him and he fell for her a little more. He had never witnessed anything more gorgeous than the sight of Temperance Brennan losing control.

She couldn't speak; even if she wanted to, she had no idea what to say. No words she knew could describe how she felt.

"Water?"

She nodded.

Booth pulled on a pair of boxers and quietly crept down the hall, into the kitchen. He was loathe to drink anything, the desire to keep her flavor on his tongue almost overriding his need for re-hydration, he grabbed two bottles from the fridge cracking both and walking back down the hall to where his girlfriend was waiting.

Entering the bedroom, Booth briefly wondered if his best friend had fallen asleep, he edged closer placing the water bottles down on the bedside table and gently sitting beside her. As he reached out to touch her cheek her eyes snapped open and she smiled.

"Hey Baby, I thought you'd fallen asleep."

Brennan looked to the bottle of water and held her hand out for it. Booth removed the lid and waited for her to sit up, before giving the bottle over and watching her down more than half. When her thirst was quenched she looked to her boyfriend and grinned.

"Sleep is furthest thing from mind right now Seeley Booth."

Placing the bottle back on the side table, he turned his body slightly to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

Getting up onto her knees, Brennan placed her palms against his chest and pushed him down onto the mattress, she straddled his thighs and leaned down to kiss his lips. Booth's hands pressed against her shoulder blades, pulling her into his torso firmly. The feel of her naked chest against his, sent his arousal soaring, from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds.

Brennan slowly slid down his body, taking a similar path that he taken with her, however upon reaching his abdomen, Booth stopped her.

"If you don't stop now, its gunna be all over real quick."

Brennan smiled, she couldn't help being slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to return what he had done for her, but upon searching his eyes, she saw how far gone he already was and nodded.

Booth lifted his hips and removed his boxers, revealing an extremely healthy and fully aroused, Seeley Booth to Brennan's greedy eyes. She involuntarily shivered at thought of finally making love, her nerves slipping into high alert.

Once free of his shorts, Booth wasted no time flipping them over, so once again he was hovering above his girl.

His eyes stared down into hers, while one hand tested her readiness.

"Wait I need a..."

Brennan held him place.

"Are you safe?"

He tilted his head and smiled.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't Temperance."

She smiled, knowing he would never put her in danger.

"I've been tested since Hannah and we never... I mean I... I never did it without protection Bones, not since Parker."

Temperance smiled.

"I'm safe too and I'm on birth control."

Booth searched her eyes.

"So, we're... we're gunna do this without?"

Brennan shrugged.

"If you want to."

Booth smiled at her nervous expression.

"Oh I want to, but only if you're sure."

Brennan reached up, her hands lacing behind his neck before pulling him down to kiss him.

"I'm sure, I love you Booth."

"And I love you."

As he spoke his response, Seeley Booth was accepted into 'his' Bones, both of them feeling, that for once, they were both on the same page, at the same time.

* * *

Brennan rolled off from her dominate position and flopped down onto the mattress, they were both panting heavily. The first time they made love had been slow and gentle, movement accompanied by words of love and tenderness, promises made and sealed with the power of faith. The second time they made love had been a test of stamina, neither able to outdo the other, they had laughed and talked throughout the entire forty two minutes but the third time was a pure Booth and Bones battle of the wills, they had flipped and wrestled, taught each other new techniques and finally collapsed, hands entwined palm to palm, sweat soaked and smiling.

"God, you're gunna kill me Bones."

She giggled, rolling into his side and resting her cheek to his pounding heart. Booth instantly wrapped his arm around her and kissed her brow.

"Mmm salty."

She scrunched up her nose and lifted up onto her elbow.

"I think we need showers."

Booth chuckled.

"I won't say no."

Booth knew he wouldn't be able to sleep as he was, despite his exhausted state. He rolled up onto the side of the bed and swung his legs onto the floor, taking a minute before standing. Turning he noticed Bones staring up at him with sleepy eyes, he smiled.

"Come on you gorgeous creature, up."

She reached out a single hand to him, which he used to slide her across the damp sheets, before scooping her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

She didn't struggle, or complain; simply rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm so out of practice."

Her voice was muffled but the statement made him smile.

"How long has it been exactly?"

She lifted her head and eyed him curiously.

"Marc."

Booth nearly dropped her.

"The deep sea welder?"

"Yep."

His eyes were wide in shock or disbelief or maybe both, she couldn't tell.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"Wha... no... Nothing I just... that was like two years ago..."

"So?"

Booth eased her down onto the floor and turned the shower on.

"Don't get me wrong Bones, you... I mean in there, you were perfect... flawless, I've never... but wow two years..."

She furrowed her brow, unsure if she should be insulted by his reaction.

"Two years and eight months actually."

Booth chuckled.

"I thought... what about Hacker, he said..."

She shook her head.

"No, he wanted to but..."

Booth gestured her into the large shower recess and then followed her.

"But what?"

Brennan picked up her shower gel and was about to tip it up when Booth took it from her, with the intention of lathering her up himself.

"I didn't want you to get upset with me, you were already mad at me for sharing the meat loaf story and I knew you didn't want us seeing each other, so I ended it."

Booth felt humbled that she had taken how he felt, about her dating his boss seriously and put a stop to it, he had always wondered what had happened between them, considering Hacker had a different story.

"Thanks Bones."

He poured a generous amount of the scented gel into his palm and began lathering it onto her shoulders.

"Well, I found anything beyond a friendship with Andrew undesirable anyway, so..."

Booth chuckled as he spun her round to rinse the soap from her body. Brennan picked up a second bottle of shower gel that belonged to Booth and set about returning the favor.

When they were sweet smelling and squeaky clean, from head to toe, the lovers stepped out of the shower and dried quickly. Booth pulled on his boxers and Brennan changed into a pair of boy leg panties and a camisole.

After changing the sweat soaked bed sheets, both adults fell into bed together, Booth's tired body spooning around Brennan's equally fatigued frame.

"I love you Seeley."

Booth smiled at the use of his given name.

"And I am so in love with you Temperance."

Brennan pulled his arms tighter around her body, wanting to be as close as she could to him before sleep claimed her, for the last of the sunless hours.

* * *

**Ok? Please review, be nice. It was really hard to explain things in what I considered a 'T' rating. Hope you all like it. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer- Nothing has changed since last posting.**

**A/N- Morning has arrived, but it won't be your typical morning after :) **

* * *

Molly woke slowly, she rolled over onto her side, hugging Pluto tightly, she smiled. The smell of her Mom's perfume was still lingering in the room and she breathed in deeply. Her Daddy had come in last night to see her; she was sure of it, but maybe she dreamed it.

Pushing the covers off her body she slipped down onto the floor, grabbing Pluto she put his ear in her mouth and pulled her bed covers up to her pillow, just like Mommy had showed her.

Her door was open a little bit and she pulled it more, just enough to slip through and tip toe down the hall. The house was quiet and still semi dark, if the little girl could read, she would know that according to the hall clock it was only five forty five.

She looked at the door to her Mommy and Daddy's bedroom, it was closed all the way and the three year old wondered if she was being locked out. She frowned at the door, as if giving it the 'Brennan stare' would make it magically open. Molly placed her ear to the door and listened, it was very quiet in there.

Maybe Daddy wasn't home, maybe she was by herself. Molly hugged Pluto tighter, the dogs head tucked under her chin.

"Mommy?"

She whispered, not comprehending that she wouldn't be heard through the door, but knowing that no one answered.

"Mommy?"

She tried again, but received the same result. Standing on tip toes, Molly reached up and pulled the door handle down, it clicked and eased open a small amount. Molly swallowed the lump in her throat as she stepped into the room. Two lumps in the bed, told her Mommy and Daddy were home, she released the death grip she had on Pluto and walked around to the side her Mommy was always on.

Approaching quietly, Molly stood facing her Mom, watching her as she slept.

Brennan felt as if she was being watched, but it wasn't a Booth stare that was aimed on her, she opened her eyes slowly, seeing her daughter directly in front of her, a sad expression on her pale face.

"Hey Baby, are you ok?"

Molly shrugged, watching her Mom scoot back a little and raise the covers.

"You want to snuggle?"

A smile lit up the little girl's features as she climbed into the warm bed and cuddled up to her Mom. Brennan wrapped both arms around her daughter and held her close; it was obvious to her that her little girl needed comfort and reassurance.

"Did you have a good sleep Baby?"

Her voice was whispered and so Molly knew she had to be quiet. She nodded.

"Did you have any dreams?"

"I... I dreamed we got a puppy."

Brennan smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Did you? Was it a big puppy or a little puppy?"

Molly smiled.

"Just a little one, but it growed up big."

Brennan giggled and kissed Molly's cheek, knowing exactly what the next question would be.

"Mommy, can we get a puppy?"

Brennan turned to face her daughter properly.

"Sweetheart I don't think it's fair for a puppy to live here, he'd be all alone every day after we leave in the morning and there's no grass for him to run around on, he wouldn't have any friends."

Molly sighed, she hadn't thought about all that.

"We can bring the puppy wif us."

Brennan shook her head.

"No puppies are allowed in the building that means he'd have to sit outside in the cold and that's not fair either is it?"

Molly shook her head sadly.

"But you know what Mommy was thinking?"

Molly looked up excitedly.

"We can get some fish."

Molly beamed.

"I like fishy Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"I know you do, so should we get some?"

The little girl nodded happily and snuggled into her Mom's chest.

* * *

Booth rolled over, it was six, he didn't need to look at the clock; his body always woke him automatically. He stretched his back, feeling the effects of last night's activities; he smiled thinking of everything they had experienced together.

Seeley Booth knew in his heart of hearts that Temperance Brennan was it, she was his soul mate, the woman he would spend the rest of his life with and after last night, he was even more determined to show her how much he loved her.

Booth moved closer to his girlfriend and kissed her shoulder softly, she would wake soon, despite setting the alarm for six thirty, she always woke before it. A soft mumble told him she was coming round, he smiled, waking up next to her had always been a fantasy of his, he knew from their chats about relationships, that very few men had ever been granted permission to stay the night with her, in fact she generally went to their homes, so she could leave when she was ready and not a second later.

As Brennan moved about, Molly woke for the second time that morning, she popped her head up to check on her Daddy and grinned seeing him awake.

"Daddy!"

Booth startled and looked over with a smile.

"Hey Princess, when did you come in?"

Brennan laughed when her daughter climbed over her in a hurry to get to her father. Molly giggled when her Mommy grabbed her ankle and held it.

"Mommy!"

Molly twisted and dropped down onto the bed behind her Mom. Brennan pretended she didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong?"

"Mommy you got my foot."

Molly's torso settled against her dad's side.

"Your foot? Why would I want your foot, I've already got two."

Molly squealed in delight at her Mom's joke.

"Mommy!"

Brennan grabbed Pluto and sat him against her daughter's leg.

"Oh look, it's not me, it's Pluto, Pluto has your leg Baby..."

Molly giggled, her face getting flushed with excitement.

"Bad dog Pluto, let go of Molly's leg."

Molly threw her head back onto her Daddy's chest as he held her gently. Brennan let go of her ankle and dropped Pluto on her daughter's stomach.

"See it wasn't me silly, it was Pluto all along."

Molly looked at her Mom, now unsure if Pluto really did have leg after all. Booth seized the opportunity to play, while his little princess was side tracked.

"Now who's gotcha?"

Booth raised the three year old up in the air above himself, his palms spread wide over her ribs, she squealed in absolute delight, her arms reaching out to him as she watched him beneath her.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Brennan laughed at the two and decided to get up and have a shower; she rolled in to Booth and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

Booth looked over and smiled.

"I love you too."

Brennan then kneeled up and kissed Molly's cheek and tapped her nose.

"I love you, too."

Molly smiled.

"I love you lot's too Mommy..."

The three year old looked down at her dad.

"And Daddy."

Booth grinned and lowered his arms to the bed and Molly to his chest.

"Oh love you too Princess, so, so much."

Brennan watched them both from the bathroom doorway, the tears in her eyes, a normal reaction when she saw the two interacting on such an emotional level.

Booth played around with Molly for a little while, tickling her and just generally mucking about.

"Daddy I is hungry."

Booth jumped up and rubbed his tummy.

"Mmm me too, you know what I feel like eating?"

Molly sat up on her knees and listened intently.

Booth smiled, leaning down he scooped Molly up before crashing back onto the bed with her...

"MOLLY!"

He crashed his face against her tummy and made sounds that, Molly had heard the cookie monster make. The little girl shrieked with laughter, twisting and writhing beneath her dad. When Booth decided he needed air he tucked one arm under her knees, the other around her back and scooped her up into his arms.

"Alright, breakfast time Princess."

Molly turned in toward his chest and cheered.

"What do you want to eat? How about Mommy's bird seed?"

Molly scrunched her nose up.

"Eggs please Daddy?"

It was Booths turn to scrunch his nose up.

"Eggs, don't you get sick of eggs?"

Molly's brown hair bounced as she shook her head.

"Nup, I like eggs Daddy, they is yummy."

Booth smiled and kissed the pale cheeks of the three year old. He loved being around her, he couldn't believe how quickly he'd fallen for this little girl, how completely taken by her he was.

Booth sat her at the table and began taking out the ingredients he would need to make her eggs.

"Do you want normal eggs or cheesy eggs?"

Molly frowned.

"What's dat Daddy?"

He turned from the fridge and smiled.

"What? Cheesy eggs?"

Molly nodded.

"They're eggs with melted cheese in them, they're Parker's favorite."

Molly's eyes widened.

"K Daddy, let's have thems."

Booth grinned.

"Alright then."

* * *

Brennan came out of the bedroom and smiled, Booth and Molly were at the table, plates loaded with what looked like stringy scrambled eggs.

"What are you two eating?"

She walked over toward Booth who smiled back at her.

"Dats cheesy eggs Mommy."

Booth held his fork out to his girlfriend and smiled when she leaned down allowing him to feed her. Brennan smiled when the taste hit her tongue.

"There's more on the stove if you want some."

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you, I have my muesli."

Booth looked to Molly who had her tongue out in disgust, making the agent laugh and ruffle her hair.

"I agree Princess."

Booth turned to watch his girlfriend prepare her breakfast, she was wearing jeans and a sky blue cotton blouse, that he was certain would match his shirt for the day.

"Coffee's ready too."

Brennan smiled.

"Thanks Booth."

When breakfast was done with, Brennan took Molly to have a bath and get dressed while Booth went into the ensuite to begin his morning routine.

At seven forty five they left the house.

* * *

Booth dropped his girls at the lab by ten past eight, traffic had been unusually quiet for a Wednesday morning and they had made excellent time. Brennan leaned across the console and kissed her boyfriend's lips.

"Will we see you for lunch?"

Booth smiled.

"Hopefully."

Brennan nodded.

"Don't forget we're going to my Brother's tonight."

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear he smiled.

"I haven't, I arranged with Cullen yesterday to finish a little earlier, so we'll have plenty of time to drive out before it gets too dark."

Brennan smiled; she kissed him again and got out of the car.

"You be good for Mommy today Princess."

Molly nodded as her Mom opened the back door.

"I will Daddy."

Her Mom undid her seat belt and motioned her to say bye to her father. Molly stood and leaned in between the two front seats.

"Bye Daddy, I love you."

Booth arched backward and kissed his little princess's cheek.

"I love you too; I'll see you at lunch time."

Molly nodded and turned to her Mom; she held her arms out and was taken onto a hip.

Brennan glanced to Booth and smiled before closing the door and walking up the steps to the lab.

* * *

Brennan's morning was busy; she had two meetings and an interview with a potential new student. Wendell was acting Anthropologist and although competent, he was struggling to find cause of death on a skeleton from Limbo.

Knocking on his boss's door which was generally closed since she had acquired Molly, Wendell opened it slowly in case the little girl was sitting behind the door.

"Mr Bray?"

Wendell smiled and looked over to Molly who like most of the squints, loved having the three year old around.

Molly didn't mind Wendell, she hadn't been scared of him like she was of Fischer and even gave shy smiles and quick waves to the blond haired man.

"Doctor Brennan, I was wondering if you could look at these x-rays and tell me your thoughts?"

Brennan smiled taking the films and holding them up. Wendell stepped back away from the light and felt a tugging at the back of his lab coat, turning slowly he squatted down.

"Hi Molly, can I help you with something?"

Molly held up a picture she'd drawn in orange crayon, it was easy to see it was a flower and the intern praised it as such.

"Wow, that is the best flower I've ever seen, it's so pretty, did you draw it all by yourself?"

Molly beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Wow, I don't think I could draw a flower that good."

He handed the picture back to her and smiled as she motioned him over to the table. Brennan looked up from where she was studying the films and smiled, Molly was showing Wendell all her drawings and he seemed very interested in the three year olds work.

"Do you know what one, is my favorite Molly?"

He picked up a picture of a big brown blob with legs.

"I like the dog."

Molly grinned and pushed the paper toward his chest, indicating he could keep it.

"Wha... really, for me, oh thanks Molly, do you know where I'm gunna put it?"

Molly's head shook in the negative.

"When I get home, I'm going to stick it to the fridge so, every time I get something to eat, I'm going to see it and think of you."

Molly smiled, her bright eyes lighting up further at the thought.

"Mr Bray?"

Wendell stood up thinking he was about to be reprimanded, but when he saw his bosses smiling face, he knew she was fine with his interaction with her daughter.

"Yes Doctor. Brennan."

He held his drawing in one hand and stood to attention in front of his idol.

"What conclusions did you come to regarding the demise of four, four, two, six, one, one?"

Wendell took a deep breath and began with his observations.

"Remodeling suggest that despite the trauma to the cranium, that was not, cause of death like originally thought. I found a small perforation to the sternum, but I believe that was caused by scavenging postmortem. However to the right of sternum is a series of small punctures in the rib bones, Hodgins did some scrapings and found copper particulates, which I believe could be buck shot, bone density and suggests the victim was late thirties when he died and the bone dating determined he died approximately twenty four years ago. In conclusion I believe the victim was shot with a homemade bullet, that broke apart on impact, placement of the punctures suggests his heart and lungs would have been affected by the shot."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"What was it you needed my help with Mr Bray?"

She raised her brows in an almost playful manner, making the young man in front of her smile.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan."

She handed the file back, signed and ready to be handed over to Cam to sign off on. Wendell took the file.

"Would you like me to start the next one?"

"Yes, Angela has the file, the text has been damaged somehow and she is reprinting the original work."

Wendell nodded, waved to Molly and made his way to the exit just as it was knocked on. Opening the door, Wendell turned back to his boss, silently asking if he should allow this stranger entry. Molly saw the man standing at the threshold and ran to her Mom, not recognizing the newcomer.

"Yes, may I help you?"

The man stepped forward without waiting for invitation and Wendell went on the defensive, placing his hands on the man's chest.

"Whoa dude, it's ok."

Wendell silently snarled.

"My name is Martin Docks; I have an appointment with you, Doctor. Brennan regarding the internship here at the Jeffersonian."

Brennan looked to her watch.

"You're extremely late Mr Docks."

Martin looked to his watch and saw it was ten minutes past his appointment time.

"I'd hardly call ten minutes extreme Ms Brennan."

Brennan stood up straight and raised her brows.

"It's Doctor and I'm a busy woman who has been waiting for your arrival."

Martin chuckled a little uncomfortably.

"Sorry ma'am..."

"Doctor."

Wendell shook his head at the man's stupidity; he looked to Dr. Brennan who silently dismissed him with a nod and a friendly smile. The door closed quietly and Martin took a seat without being invited, putting Brennan on the defensive.

"Go play with your crayons Baby."

Martin frowned at the little girl who was hiding slightly behind the great Temperance Brennan.

"Isn't there a day care downstairs Doctor. Brennan?"

Brennan frowned at the question, wondering what Martin thought gave him the right to question her.

"Yes there is, but Molly is my daughter and I'll say when and if she goes to the day care."

Martin held his hands up in surrender for the second time since arriving. Molly walked around the man, keeping a large distance between them, she sat facing the adults, so she could keep an eye on the man she already didn't like.

"Have you brought your references and resume? I'd also like to see your last two dissertations please."

Martin nodded pulling everything out of his portfolio. Brennan read silently until her cell rang and she answered it.

"Dr Brennan."

She listened and wrote some things down.

"Yes, ok, no that's fine, yes I'll speak with him now thank you."

Martin stood up and walked over to the iguana tank, looking in, he couldn't see anything, the lizard camouflaging itself brilliantly. Next he perused her book collection, touching and running his fingers over the old leather spines. He stopped at the little girl who was sitting on the floor watching him with a frown.

"Mr Docks, move away from her."

Martin smiled.

"It's ok Miss Brennan, kids love me."

As he spoke, he reached out to grab a crayon directly in front of the three year old. Molly screamed out making Martin recoil and Brennan shout as she slammed the phone down.

Molly ran to the door as it burst open and four people charged in. Molly flinched, but upon recognizing them all, she stood in the center of the group, seeking protection. It was Hodgins who reached down and picked the three year old up, cuddling her gently as she hid her face in his neck. Angela turned to them and rubbed Molly's back, in what she hoped was a soothing gesture. Cam spoke at the same time as Wendell, his question went to Martin who was still holding a crayon and Cams went to Brennan.

"What happened?"

"What did you do?"

Brennan walked over to the group, unable to deny her joy at how protective they all were of her daughter. Bones held her arms out to Molly and was instantly snuggled into. Standing with her family Brennan turned to Martin.

"Perhaps you should leave; I'll call you to inform you of your progress here today."

Martin gathered his things and walked toward them, the group parted and the young man felt as though he were about to run a gauntlet.

The group stayed in the office doorway until Martin was completely out of sight. Brennan thanked everyone for coming to her daughter's aid and briefly explained what had happened. Molly was given smiles and reassurance all round until it was just her and her Mom in the office.

Brennan placed her little girl on the couch and sat beside her.

"Can you help me pack up your crayons please, Daddy will be here for lunch soon and we need to be ready to go."

Molly quickly began packing away all her drawings and books and crayons, she made a neat pile and pushed it to the side before smiling at her Mom. Brennan scooped her daughter up onto her lap and tilted her back in her arms, Molly smiled, completely relaxed with her Mom close by.

"Guess what Baby?"

Molly shrugged.

"What Mommy?"

Brennan smiled looking down into her daughter's eyes.

"Guess who Mommy loves lot's and lot's and lot's?"

The little girl smiled and pointed unsurely to herself.

"Me?"

Brennan giggled.

"That's right, you."

She started hugging the three year old playfully before an all out tickle war started on the couch, Brennan being extremely careful her daughter didn't fall and hurt herself.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

They were both laughing and simply enjoying their play time together.

* * *

Booth had had a strange day; Charlie had been in and out of the office with paper work that needed signing. Booth got the impression the younger man wanted to say something, but was building up the courage. On Charlie's seventh visit, Booth stopped him from leaving.

"Wait."

Charlie turned and raised his brow at Booth.

"Shut the door Charlie."

The assistant did as he was told and stood soldier still in front of his role model.

"How's things Charlie?"

"Goo... good... I think."

Booth smiled, for some reason Charlie always seemed nervous around him.

"Are you ok, I mean, is there something you want to discuss or ask?"

Charlie looked to the floor and shuffled his feet.

"Alright, out with it."

Charlie hesitated.

"I... I ah... "

"Charlie?"

"Did you know Agent Sullivan has come back?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, where is he anyway."

Charlie smiled, he had never liked Sully much and wasn't unhappy when the cocky agent had left.

"Cullen has him on cold cases with Gina."

Booth cringed, cold cases were horrible, the sense of satisfaction that came with being responsible for closing one, was awesome, but that rarely happened.

"Ouch, betcha he's pissed."

Charlie nodded.

"Yep, he's been telling everyone that the reason he got shafted downstairs was because you're worried Dr. Brennan will want him back."

Booth smiled.

"Really, that's what he thinks?"

Booth chuckled.

"A couple of the guys pulled rank on him, but he went to Cullen, and now Cullen wants to see you in his office."

Booth swallowed visibly, he'd been waiting for this moment, imagining how it would turn out.

"Charlie how long ago did Cullen ask to see me?"

Booth stood fixing his tie and jacket. Charlie looked to his watch and grimaced.

"Umm about two hours ago."

Booth groaned and rubbed his forehead with his palm, trying to ease the tension.

"Sorry Sir, I..."

Booth held up his hand.

"It's ok, here..."

He picked up a pile of completed paper work and handed it over.

"Take these to Fiona, she's in accounting all day, but she'll want them a.s.a.p."

"Yes Sir."

Booth raised his brows.

"Charlie?"

The man looked up guilty faced.

"Right sorry Si... Booth."

Booth opened the door and ushered him out.

"See ya later Charlie."

The man hurried off as Booth made his way toward the Director's office.

* * *

**Cliffie, come on I don't do them very often, but I'm hungry and I have things I have to get done so... please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer- You get it right?**

**A/N- Firstly to anyone I didn't personally respond to, last chapter, I'm sorry but FF wouldn't let me, in fact, you're lucky to get this with the way they've been going lately. To those of you who asked what 'creche' was, its day care/day nursery, I apologize I actually thought this was an American term, in future I will use day care. So here we go again... hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Booth took a deep breath before entering the waiting room of Cullen's office. He smiled to Sharon, Cullen's secretary and spoke quietly.

"He wanted to see me."

Sharon smiled.

"Yes, he's on a call at the moment, won't be long?"

Booth sat down feeling anxious, his palms were sweating and he attempted to dry them on his trousers.

"Booth?"

The agent looked up, hearing his name and gave a nervous smile to his boss.

"Sir, you ahh, you wanted to see me?"

Cullen looked at his wrist watch before he motioned the agent in and turned to his secretary.

"Hold all my calls; tell them I'm in a meeting."

Booth swallowed visibly, feeling like he had been called to principles office, only worse.

The door closed and Cullen's voice registered.

"Have a seat Booth."

Booth sat in the chair on the right, the seat he usually took when Bones was here with him.

"Do you know why you're here Agent?"

Booth clasped his hands together tightly and looked his boss in the eye.

"No Sir."

Cullen smirked; he could practically smell the nervous sweat on his agent.

"You wanna hazard a guess?"

Booth furrowed his brow before schooling his features again.

"No Sir."

Cullen shuffled some papers and pulled out a file on Brennan and himself.

"You've been working with Doctor Brennan for what, five years now?"

"Six Sir."

Cullen nodded hearing the defensive tone, in the younger man's voice.

"Six years huh?"

Booth nodded, knowing the question was rhetorical.

"Any problems? Are you happy with your partnership?"

Booth sat forward and squinted at his boss.

"Everything is great Sir."

Cullen scribbled something down on a note pad and looked back to Booth who was watching him like a hawk.

"You know Booth, you and Doctor Brennan, have the highest solve rate, the bureau has seen in thirty odd years."

Booth nodded, his jaw tightening with tension.

"Yeah, Bones tells me all the time."

Cullen chuckled.

"I bet she does, I'll tell you something for nothing Booth, I thought you'd call it quits by now, working with her must really take it out of you."

Booth narrowed his gaze wondering if his boss was actually trying to bait him, he couldn't help the smirk that flickered across his lips.

"Not really Sir, Bones is the best partner I've ever had, wouldn't trade her for anything."

Cullen jotted something else down and Booth briefly strained his eyes, to try and read it.

"Sir, is there a problem with my work? Our work?"

Cullen shook his head.

"No, not that I'm aware of."

Booth sighed, he was utterly confused.

"Have I pissed off some big wig again?"

Cullen shook his head.

"Nope."

Booth's eyes widened.

"Has Bones pissed off some big wig?"

Cullen laughed.

"That's far more likely Booth, but no."

Booth sat back in his chair and stared long and hard at the Director of the FBI, the director who seemed to be playing games.

"Then Sir, why am I here?"

Cullen sat forward, his chin resting on his knuckles, he searched the agent's eyes and nodded, jotting something else down and closing the file.

"It's been brought to my attention that your relationship, with Doctor Brennan has progressed from merely partners, to something a little more personal..."

"Sir I..."

Cullen held his hand up and shushed the now fully alert agent.

"Now normally while inter personal relations are frowned upon, Doctor Brennan is not a member of the FBI and therefore is not held to FBI regulations. As Director, I have to be seen taking a firm interest in the circumstances, that may or may not prove detrimental to my investigators, hence this little meeting."

Booth frowned, suddenly confused again.

"But Sir you didn't ask me anything."

Cullen smiled.

"I don't believe questions are necessary do you? I mean I can ask you things if you want..."

Booth held his hands up in surrender.

"No, no, no that's ok Sir, no questions needed."

Cullen smiled at the agent's reaction.

"So... all this was just a show for anyone who might be watching?"

Cullen took a sip of his now cold coffee and winced.

"Yep."

Booth smiled.

"And... I wanted to know for myself, I have a bet to collect on."

Booth laughed and shook his head.

"So... you're not gunna split us up? We still get to work together?"

Cullen stood up and motioned Booth toward the door.

"Highest solve rate agent, that gives you a lot of power with the men upstairs."

Booth smiled.

"Listen Booth, congratulations, you two have been dancing around each other for long enough, cherish each other, every day."

Booth nodded.

"That's the plan Sir and thank you."

Cullen patted his agent on the back and let him out the door.

"Oh Booth..."

Seeley turned around as he opened the door into the corridor.

"I expect to see you and your family at the FBI barbecue this year, no excuses."

"Yes Sir."

Booth turned and walked out into the hall; he schooled his features and looked around seeing Sully hiding by the water cooler, but shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The knock on the office door was familiar and made Brennan smile.

"Come in Booth."

Molly crawled out from under her mom's desk and ran to her dad.

"Daddy!"

He swung her up into his arms and smiled hugely at how happy she always was to see him.

"Hey Princess, have you been good?"

Molly looked to her Mom for the answer.

"Baby, you know if you've been good, tell your dad."

Molly nodded a little unsurely, still slightly vague on the ruling regarding her earlier run in, with the scary man.

Booth smiled sensing her doubt.

"What's wrong, did something happen?"

Molly furrowed her brow and nodded.

"Are you gunna tell me?"

Molly took a deep dramatic breath.

"There was a scary man in here and he... he went like this..."

Molly reached out, imitating the way Martin had grabbed toward her. Booth's eyes flew to Brennan, who calmed him with a simple look and silently told him Molly had misread the situation.

"And I screamed really loud and everyone came in and Mommy made the man go away but he was just getting a color."

Booth smiled at hundred mile an hour speech.

"I see, well guess what?"

Molly tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"What?"

"That doesn't mean you weren't good, I'm glad you screamed, I want you to scream every time you get scared of someone who comes up to you and very soon, we're going to talk about strangers."

Booth had started the 'stranger danger' talk with Parker when he was three and it had done him good, so he saw no reason for Molly to be any different.

"But for now, let's go to lunch."

Molly cheered and clapped happily.

"Come on Mommy, me and Daddy is hungry."

Brennan smiled, grabbing her bag and following them out of the office.

* * *

The diner was busy today, but as fate would have it, when the trio walked in, their usual table was vacated and they took their normal positions.

"Mommy, can I have milk please?"

Brennan smiled.

"You sure can, lovely manners Molly, very good."

Molly smiled and looked to her Daddy who chuckled at the three year old. Martha came over and took their order, telling them she'd rush it through for them.

"So, Cullen called me into his office today, I thought I was going to get a roasting."

Brennan tilted her head as she took some crayons and spare paper out of her bag and gave it to Molly.

"What about?"

Booth slid forward on his seat, so his elbows rested against the table.

"Us, being partners and more."

Brennan sat up straight, preparing herself to be told they couldn't work together anymore.

"How did Cullen find out?"

Booth shrugged.

"Some little bird who's just returned from a sailing trip, let it slip I'd say."

Brennan sighed.

"What did Cullen say?"

Booth smiled.

"That he can finally collect on his bet."

Brennan frowned.

"I... I don't know what that means."

Booth lifted her hand in his and brought her knuckles to his lips.

"It means Baby that Cullen, is not recommending we be split up."

A huge smile broke Brennan's worried expression.

"Wha... really? But I thought regulations..."

Booth shook his head.

"You're not FBI and our solve rate is too high for them to shut us down, unless we prove a liability, we get to stay together."

Brennan's eyes were bright and happy; she had been worried about what the FBI would do, when they found out about the changing status of their relationship. Booth could literally see the concern ebb away from his girlfriend, he knew she'd been worried since Sullys return and knowing that they had the Director of the FBI on their side, was cause for relief.

"One thing though."

Brennan looked up from stirring her coffee that had arrived.

"Cullen said we have to go to the annual FBI picnic thing."

Brennan groaned in a very childlike manner, making Booth chuckle.

"It won't be that bad and he told me to bring the whole family..."

Booth tilted his head.

"Though I'm not sure he realizes how many squints that includes."

Brennan smiled, Cam would hate the idea of being dragged to the event, Ange would love it, Hodgins, would rebel against being made to participate in an event that aims, to make families feel safe and believe that their loved ones work in a caring and safe environment, when really their lives are threatened daily.

"When is it?"

Booth smiled.

"Not for weeks yet."

* * *

Their food arrived quickly and they thanked Martha and tipped her well.

"Molly, when we get back, Mommy wants you to have a nap ok."

Molly looked up and raised her brows.

"Why Mommy? I not tired."

Brennan nodded.

"I know Baby, but we're going somewhere special tonight and I don't want you to be too tired later."

"Mommy, where is we going?"

Brennan put her fork down and turned her body to face her daughter.

"Well, you know how you have a Daddy?"

They both looked at Booth, who smiled and waved. Molly giggled at her Daddy and waved back.

"Well, Mommy has a Daddy too, and I would like it very much if he met you."

Molly frowned.

"Why?"

"Because Baby, you're very, very important to me and I want my Dad to see you."

Molly thought about it a moment before the questions began again.

"Will he like me?"

Booth scoffed.

"He will love you Princess."

Brennan smiled.

"How do you know Daddy?"

"Well we love you, don't we?"

Molly nodded.

"So how could he not, you're very loveable."

Molly smiled cutely.

"Is he nice?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yep, and you know what else?"

Molly shrugged.

"He's going to be your Grandpa."

Molly had no idea what that meant, were grandpa's a good thing? She guessed they were, considering how happy her mom looked.

"And you're also going to meet my brother and his two little girls."

Molly wasn't so sure about this meeting now, that was a lot of people to meet. The three year old picked up a chicken finger and crunched down on it.

"Is the little girls nice?"

Brennan noted her daughter seemed to have pulled back into her shell a little.

"Yes, they're both very nice; their names are Hayley and Emma. Hayley used to be very sick, but she's mostly better now."

Molly took another bite of her chicken finger, before turning away.

"Is Parka coming?"

Brennan smiled sadly.

"No Baby, Parker has school tomorrow, but he's met Hayley and Emma and they're all good friends."

Brennan knew Molly was feeling overwhelmed, she had been through so much since coming to live with Brennan and needed some time to adjust, to the fact that she still had more people she had to meet.

* * *

They made it back to Brennan's office, Molly hadn't spoken much since their chat at the diner and Brennan was starting to get a little worried. The three of them walked into the office and Booth sat next to Molly on the couch.

"Hey Princess, you ok?"

Molly shrugged and continued staring at the floor.

"You wanna tell Daddy what's wrong? I know you're not happy about something."

Again Molly shrugged. Booth turned a little and pulled the three year old into his lap.

"Hey, what's got you all sad?"

Molly finally looked up to her Daddy with tears in her eyes and a trembling lip.

"Oh hey, hey now it's ok."

He cupped the back of her head and pulled her toward his chest.

"Shhh, no tears Princess, there's no reason to cry."

Booth looked up at his girlfriend whose eyes were wide and brimming with her own worried tears, Booth wanted to hug her too.

"Mo... Mommy's gu... gunna get m...m...more little girls and sh...e won't want me no more."

Booth listened to the broken sentence of the fearful child in his arms, if he closed his eyes, he could have almost imagined he was holding Bones at a younger age. It was sad to think of a three year old with such highly developed abandonment issues, but there was no one who understood that side of life better, than this little girl's mother.

Brennan hurried to their side, she rested her head on Booth's shoulder; the same one, Molly was using, she brought her face close and touched her nose to her daughters. Molly opened her eyes, knowing her Mom would be in front of her.

"Molly, I am not going to leave you Baby, I know you're scared but I want you to believe me, I love you Angel and nothing is going to change that, you're MY little girl and I'm never, going to not want you."

Molly watched her Mom's big blue eyes, so close to her own and bit her lip.

"You promise?"

Brennan smiled.

"I promise more than anything Baby, you know, Mommy is even trying, to get some very important people, to give me a piece of paper that will say you're mine and then no one, can ever take you away."

Molly sat up and released her Daddy's neck.

"Really?"

"Really, I love you Molly and I'll never leave you."

Molly crawled into Mom's arms, head to chest, arms around her as tight as she could and sniffling lightly. Booth smiled; wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, he in turn pulled her into his side and whispered into her ear.

"You are so perfect Temperance."

Brennan blushed and continued rocking the little girl in her arms.

* * *

Booth had left twenty minutes ago and Molly was asleep in her Mom's arms. A knock at the door made Brennan look up to see Angela walk in quietly with a smile.

"How long has she asleep for?"

Brennan shrugged.

"A few minutes, why?"

Angela sat down on the couch beside them; she smiled at the maternal nature of their lives currently. Angela rubbed her distended belly, caressing her baby gently; she smiled feeling movement and shifted to get a little more comfortable.

"So sweetie, you know I'm dying to ask."

Brennan smiled and slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"He took me to a park out of town, we had a picnic, in a gazebo by a lake, Ange it was beautiful, there were lights everywhere, and we the only ones in the whole park."

Ange smiled, silently telling her best friend to continue.

"When we arrived the whole park was pitch black but then all these fairy lights came on and lanterns, it was lovely. We walked down to a lake and used a row boat to get to the gazebo; did you see the food he had Lizzy make?"

Angela shook her head.

"Oh Ange, it was amazing, all his own recipes, pesto pasta and cous cous, grilled vegetables, we had wine and chocolate covered strawberries and tiramisu, it was all so wonderful. We talked about his mom and his past, I felt so trusted and then after dropping the basket back and calling you, he took me to a garden further in the park grounds."

Brennan looked up imagining the scene again.

"We walked up a hill and there was a running stream, its sign called it 'serendipity stream', there were hundreds of azaleas everywhere and daffodils, we walked around the stream and in the center of the azaleas was a mass of white daisies and then a bloom of daffodils."

Ange held her hand to her heart in a show of silent awe.

"Sweetie that is so... romantic, so basically he was saying that he accidentally found a place that said Temperance I loyally love, only you."

Brennan tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"Did your mom garden too?"

Angela frowned.

"Ahh, I dunno Sweetie, why?"

Brennan smiled.

"Booth's mom used to garden a lot and she knew all the flower meanings that's, how he knew what they meant."

Angela shook her head.

"I'm an artist Sweetie, I make it my business to know about everything 'romance' and that, was romantic."

Brennan smiled, and continued on with the story.

"Then he took me to a rose garden and there was a paved area that we used as a dance floor and when we stepped onto it, my favorite song from high school came on and we danced."

"What song was it Sweetie?"

"Seal, kiss from a rose, I told Booth I didn't get to dance it at my prom when we went to my reunion and he danced with me but it was awkward not very satisfying, but last night was like a dream Ange, he was so gentle and held me really close."

Angela was trying so hard to stay quiet and not wake Molly, but the sweeter this story got, the harder it was to control the squealing inside.

"And then?"

Brennan blushed.

"And then we went home."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and..."

"Angela I don't how much I can tell you, I made a promise to Booth last year that what went on between he and I, was just ours, he's a very private man."

Angela understood the reason on some level, but she didn't agree with it.

"Oh come on Sweetie, you have to give me something, I've been waiting for you two to get your stuff together for years, just tell me... was he good."

Angela raised her brows suggestively making Brennan giggle.

"Very good, the best I've ever been with."

Angela covered her mouth in delight.

"Is he... you know... big?"

Brennan slapped Angela's arm playfully.

"Ange... I'm not telling you that."

"Oh come on Sweetie, if Sully was peanut, what would Booth's name be."

Brennan looked up the ceiling, her cheeks burning red; she licked her lips and looked to her friend.

"Microbe."

Angela bolted out of the office as quick as she could, closed the door and was heard squealing.

"Mommy?"

Brennan looked down with a smile.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, its ok."

Molly nodded and fell back into the crook of her Mom's arm.

* * *

Booth came by the office at four PM he handed a case over and smiled.

"What's this?"

Booth looked around and frowned.

"Where's Molly?"

"With Ange."

He looked back to his girlfriend.

"Remember the case we had when we went to the Jersey Shore?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, I learned a lot during that case."

Booth smiled.

"Right well, apparently somehow, our expense report never got filed and I was kinda hoping you remember the finer details of where we went and what was bought?"

Brennan smiled.

"Or... we could photo copy my report and use it in your file."

Booth grinned, unaware she made copies.

"Ahh, yeah that works too."

She got up and turned to her filing cabinet, removing the correct file.

"Bones why do you have a copy of the expense report?"

Brennan sat down, placing the paper in her copier.

"I have to account for my time spent away from the lab and I find having a detailed copy of where I was, at what time, is the most conducive way of giving myself a written alibi."

Booth nodded.

"Fair enough."

He stood up and leaned over the desk to kiss her lips.

"I am going to find Molly and then if you're done, we can head home."

Brennan nodded and smiled as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Another one down, time flies when, you're reading. Please review.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer-Ok, so I reckon even if I told you all that I did own them, you wouldn't believe me... so is there really any point to the disclaimer?**

**A/N- So I'm under the impression that if you're all with me still, that you all need a dentist visit, coz all the sweetness is bound to have damaged your teeth; I take no responsibility, so grab your tooth brushes, cause this is going to be cavity central.**

* * *

By the time they got home it was almost five, Booth went to have first shower while Brennan bathed Molly. She dressed her in a Burberry dress she'd chosen from one of the boutiques they'd visited, black stockings and her shiny black boots; it had come with a matching Burberry hair clip that stood out well in the little girl's hair. Brennan pulled a black jacket from the cupboard and asked Molly to pick toy for the car trip.

Booth walked out of the bedroom and smiled at the little girl walking toward him.

"Wow, Princess, don't you look pretty."

Brennan and Booth chuckled when Molly spun around in a circle before running to her Daddy shyly. Brennan strutted past them both and dragged her hand across Booth's jean clad rear; he jumped forward and raised his brows.

"Cheeky."

Brennan winked and disappeared into the room.

"Daddy I is hungry."

Booth smiled.

"Again?"

Molly nodded dramatically.

"Would you like a banana?"

The little girl scrunched up her nose at the suggestion.

"Umm, some crackers?"

A shake of the head.

"A nut bar."

Another shake of the head.

"I know, what about, you share an apple with me?"

Molly grinned and nodded, not so much for the apple idea, but to share with her dad made her happy.

"Ok, we have to be careful not to dirty our clothes though."

Molly nodded.

"I be careful Daddy, or Mommy will get sad."

Booth cut up an apple into cubed pieces, small enough to fit into the little girl's mouth.

"Ok, up at the table Princess."

She climbed up and watched as Booth put a plate of apple in front of her and sat down beside her.

"Daddy, is we going a long way away?"

"Not too far Sweetheart, but longer than we're used to."

"Is Mommy happy to see her Daddy again?"

Booth swallowed his bite.

"I think Mommy, just wants you to like her Daddy."

Molly picked up another square and chewed it slowly.

"Daddy, have you got a Daddy too?"

Booth smiled sadly.

"Not anymore Princess."

"Did he runned away?"

Booth reached out and wiped a drop of juice, from Molly's chin with his thumb.

"Yeah, he did."

Molly nodded.

"Was you sad?"

Booth looked to the bright blue eyes looking up at him.

"Yeah, I was for a long time, but now I have you and your Mommy and Parker, I don't have time to be sad."

Molly smiled and rested her hand under chin.

"Are you too busy?"

Booth wished he had camera, to capture her curious expression.

"Yep."

She tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Why am I too busy?"

Molly nodded, her brows raised.

"Because, it takes a lot of time to love you all."

Molly beamed.

"Coz you love us lots?"

Booth leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"Coz I love you lots and lots and lots."

Molly's shoulders shrugged up to her ears, as her daddy tickled her chin.

"We love you lots too Daddy."

* * *

Brennan stepped out of the bedroom, she was wearing a dark blue cotton dress with buttons down the entire front, it had white stitching and two pockets on the front, one on each hip, she had her hair pulled back, into a half up half down style, and was letting it dry in its natural curl. Brennan's boots, were mid calf and had a small heel, that would make her only a centimeter or so, shorter than Booth.

Booth wolf whistle when he saw her and cheered to himself when she blushed.

"Wow, Mommy looks pretty."

Booth smiled.

"She sure does Princess."

He got up, unable to resist closing the distance between them; his hands settled on her hips and coaxed her gently closer to his body.

"You look fantastic, I feel like I should change."

Brennan frowned.

"Wha... why, no, I like this on you."

Booth was sporting a pair of boot cut dark denims, a white long sleeve button up, rolled to the elbows and his tan boots. She loved the look, and thought they all matched sweetly.

Booth held his hands up in surrender at her response.

"Ok, I'll stay in this."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

Booth took her hand and led her back to the table, where Molly was happily eating. Brennan frowned, wondering for a second what her daughter was eating, she smiled realizing Booth had chopped up an apple for her.

"You hungry again Baby?"

Molly nodded; Booth leaned into his girlfriend and whispered playfully.

"I'm hungry too, but I can guarantee that what I want; won't be served tonight."

Brennan blushed and slapped his arm in jest. Booth pulled away and chuckled, rubbing his arm in mock pain.

"Ow, that you comprehend, but everyday pop culture references, you struggle with."

He shook his head, grinning widely at her.

Molly yelped, gaining both parent's attention as she instantly started to cry.

"What happened Princess?"

Booth and Brennan squatted down beside her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

The little girl was pointing to her cheek and when she opened her mouth to take breath, Brennan knew what had occurred. Pushing the plate away, she lifted Molly to sit on the table and told her to open her mouth.

"Did you bite down too hard on your tongue sweetheart?"

Molly nodded, as the tears made their way down her cheeks and her fingers into her mouth. Holding a napkin under her little girl's chin, Brennan told her to spit the apple out. Booth cringed in sympathy for the three year old, as she spat out the pieces of apple mixed with bright red blood. Booth grabbed a cup of water as his girlfriend dried Molly's face.

"It's ok Baby, it will stop hurting soon. Come on lets rinse your mouth out. You know how when you brush your teeth, you mix the water up in your mouth?"

Molly nodded as the tears continued to fall.

"That's what I want you to do."

Brennan picked her daughter up and carried her over to the sink, with the cup of water Booth had prepared and held it to the three year old's lips. Molly took a sip and she swished it around, before spitting it out again. When she had stopped crying, Brennan sat her on the bench and wiped her face dry with a Kleenex.

"Ok, poke your tongue out, and show me."

Booth smiled as Brennan checked her daughter over, making sure she wasn't injured too seriously.

"Alright, Mommy will get you something that will help it ok?"

Molly nodded, watching her Mom turn to the cupboard and reach up to the top shelf, where she kept some jelly babies, she pulled a couple out of a container and handed them to Molly.

"One at a time and chew them slowly, by the time you have finished them, your tongue will be all better."

Booth smiled, he was about to ask where his jelly baby was, when she turned to him and held a couple to his lips.

"Fanks Bones."

He spoke, as the lollies were pushed into his mouth.

Brennan left Molly, in Booths care as she went about sorting the gifts from Disneyland for her family. She wondered if she should take Molly's also and decided it was probably wise after today's conversation, regarding Brennan getting more little girls to love more.

* * *

They headed out just before six, Molly's tongue forgotten about, for now. Booth carried the bags, while Brennan walked with Molly beside her, hand in hand.

"So we're going, to Russ' right Bones?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yep, he's in Baltimore now, have you got the navigator?"

"Bones it's a straight road."

Brennan rolled her eyes at his aversion, to taking directions from a computer.

"Not when we get there it isn't, they moved to some estate, Dad says the streets are horrible."

Booth unlocked the car and put the parcels in the trunk, out of sight, while Brennan, strapped Molly in with Pluto and Flounder. When Booth climbed in, Brennan was already in her seat and pulling the navigator from the glove box.

"Can we not have it on till we get there, I hate listening to it telling me what to do."

Brennan smirked.

"You hate anyone, telling you what to do."

Booth gasped.

"Not, true, you tell me what to do, all the time and I don't complain."

Brennan giggled.

"Because you know I'm right."

Booth chuckled, grabbed her hand and bit her knuckles, in mock frustration.

"I'll plug it in now, but switch the volume off, until we get there."

Booth nodded at the compromise and released her hand to continue her task. Looking in the rear view mirror, Booth smiled at the blue eyes watching him.

"Ready Princess?"

She smiled and nodded, as the engine started and the radio came to life with Disney tunes. Booth chuckled, wondering when his girlfriend had put the CD in, he was sure she listened to it for herself rather than Molly.

The trip was full of laughter, as mother and daughter sang songs and got the words wrong constantly, Booth had to wonder though, if Brennan was doing it on purpose, to make Molly laugh.

"Mommy sing it again, da right way."

Brennan laughed

"The right way?"

Molly nodded and smiled happily, while her Mom pressed repeat on the CD player. The songs introduction started and Booth wished more than anything, he could pull over and watch his girlfriend in her carefree state.

"Look for the, bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the, bare necessities, of mother nature's recipe that bring the bare necessities of life..."

She continued and Molly clapped enthusiastically, Booth trying to sneak glances between watching the road ahead and the speedometer.

"Now when you pick paw paw, or prickly pear, and you prick the raw paw, well next time beware, don't pick a prickly pear by the paw, when you pick a pear try to use the claw, but you don't need to use the claw when you pick a pear of the big paw paw, have I given you a clue..."

Molly screamed back excitedly.

"Golly fanks, Baloo."

Booth chuckled as Brennan, pretended to be playing the trumpet, as she did a little jig in her seat; while facing Molly, in the back. The little girl was going crazy, with delight and Brennan, was loving every minute of it.

"Don't spend your time looking around, for something you want, that can't be found, when you find out you can live without it and go along, not thinking about it, I'll tell you something true... the bare necessities of life will come to you."

Booth and Molly cheered as Brennan, finished with a flourish, giggling and flushed.

"Mommy you're funny, can you sing the Aladdin song now?"

Brennan flopped her head back on the head rest and smiled.

"Soon Baby, let Mommy have a rest first ok?"

Molly nodded and listened to the new song that started up. Booth reached out taking Brennan's hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her skin, as he smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Brennan shrugged and dropped her head shyly.

"I love you."

She glanced back up at him and smiled.

"I love you."

Booth didn't release her hand again, until they made it to Baltimore and he had to concentrate, a little harder on the streets.

"Turn left in one hundred meters..."

Booth saluted the machine in disgust, making Brennan laugh.

They pulled up, to a single story home, with two bikes on the lawn and some other bits and pieces. The lawn was manicured but not overly tidy, the lights on the drive showed up Russ's utility and her dad's old jeep.

Molly was looking up to the house, her tummy felt funny again and she wanted a cuddle from her Mom first and then her Dad. Booth got out of the SUV and opened the door, to get Molly out.

"Just stand there a second Princess ok, don't move."

Molly nodded, standing on the curb, she looked around, it was almost dark now and the street lights were on, Molly shivered as a cool wind blew past her.

"Here Baby, put your jacket on."

Molly put her arms through the holes and smiled, hugging her Mom, when she kneeled in front of her.

"You alright Sweetheart?"

Molly looked up to the house again and then back, to her Mom.

"Need a hug?"

The little girl nodded and crashed forward into her Mom's chest.

"Come on, it'll be ok, can you walk?"

Molly nodded, as Brennan stood, seeing Booth had all the bags and smiled.

"Would..."

He shook his head.

"Nope, I'm fine, let's go."

Brennan took her daughter's hand and walked up the path, to the front door, where she knocked. Max could be heard through the door.

"I'll get it."

A moment later, the door opened and Molly took a hurried step back, behind her Mom.

"Hey Pumpkin."

Brennan smiled.

"Hi Dad."

Max pulled his daughter in for hug and smiled at Booth.

"Booth good to see you, are you here as a friend or... you know..."

Booth narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow.

"Or..."

He loved playing with Max and found the best way to do it, was act dumb.

"You know, you and my daughter have you..."

Brennan shook her head at Booths deliberate aloofness.

"Booth? Dad, yes Booth and I are together."

Max raised his hands in the air, his delight clearly visible.

"Well it's about time, I thought I'd be dead and buried, before seeing you two finally get it together."

Booth and Brennan blushed and ducked their heads.

"Umm Dad, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Max frowned, as his daughter stepped to the side revealing, his daughter at age three. Max covered his heart in shock and dropped to one knee. Molly stepped back, but reached for her Mom at the same time.

"My God, Tempe I..."

"Dad, meet Molly, my daughter."

Max looked up, to say he was confused, was an understatement.

"I'm adopting Dad."

Max looked back to Molly and smiled.

"Go... sh... she looks just like you Tempe, I... I have photos and... God you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Max held his large hand out slowly, watching the shy child look up to Booth for guidance. Booth smiled.

"It's ok Princess."

Molly put her hand in Max's and shook, just the way she had done to Booth, when they were first getting to know one another. Molly was first to pull back and looked to Brennan.

"Mommy?"

Brennan lifted her daughter, into her arms and settled her on a hip.

"Hey, what's taking you guys whoa...?"

Russ came around the entry way and stopped dead in his tracks. His sister stood in the doorway, nursing a child from the past.

"Tempe...wow I... I know it's been a while since we saw each other but..."

Brennan smiled as her big brother stepped forward. Max smiled, patting his son on the arm.

"You just became an uncle."

Russ smiled unsurely.

"Wh... but how... I... I mean I know how... I meant HOW?"

Booth scoffed at the way the same sentence, had two entirely different meanings.

"Molly is my... I'm adopting her."

Russ nodded and stepped closer again with a smile, Molly dropped her head to her Mom's shoulder, silently watching and taking everything in.

* * *

Amy was introduced to Molly in the kitchen and then Hayley and Emma met her in the living room.

"What's her name Auntie Tempe?"

Brennan watched, as her three year old stood between her Dad's knees, as he sat on the couch, her forearms against his thighs, while he kept his arms around her waist.

"Her name is Molly, but she's very shy."

Hayley nodded and looked over to the little girl.

"Does she like playing with dolls, we have lots."

Brennan smiled.

"I'm not sure Hayley, she only has stuffed toys, you could ask her if you want."

Hayley walked over slowly, she smiled at Booth and tilted her head.

"You're the Christmas tree man, I remember you, are you my Auntie's boyfriend?"

Brennan smiled as Booth, was given the third degree by the girl.

Booth nodded.

"Yes and yes, is that ok, that I'm your Auntie's boyfriend?"

Hayley nodded.

"Yep, you're nice, we like you, besides, you have huge muscles and you're pretty too."

Booth scrunched his face up and looked to Bones, as she laughed.

"Men are handsome Hayley..."

Hayley looked to her Aunt.

"Girls are pretty and men are handsome."

Hayley shrugged as her sister walked in.

"Mom wants you to go take your medicine Hay and she said to stop pestering people."

Hayley crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't pestering, I was..."

"Hayley!"

Amy's voice carried through the house and Hayley jumped to action. Emma sat down on the floor and looked to Molly.

"How old is she Auntie Tempe?"

Brennan smiled.

"Three."

"She doesn't do much."

Emma continued watching the new additions to their family.

"She's nervous."

"Is Agent Booth your boyfriend?"

Booth smiled at the way kids spoke, like you weren't in the room.

"Yes."

"Is he Molly's Dad?"

Again Brennan scooted around the whole truth and settled with a yes.

"Do we call him Uncle Booth now?"

Brennan shrugged.

"I guess you could if you wanted to."

Emma smiled and looked to Booth.

"Can we?"

Booth smiled.

"Ahh sure."

Emma smiled.

"This family is getting really big now."

"Is Molly our cousin?"

Molly frowned, this girl talked a lot.

"Yeah, I guess she is Emma."

"Cool. Molly, do you wanna see our rabbit, he's really fat, his name is Abracadabra, you can pat him if you want."

Molly raised her brows as Emma stood up and held her hand out. Molly looked up at her Dad and then her Mom, both of whom nodded at her and told her it was ok. Molly approached Emma, slowly and took her hand with a little hesitation.

When they were gone, Brennan got up and walked over to her boyfriend; she kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I'm going to see if Amy needs help with dinner."

Booth nodded and smiled playfully.

"K, can I go see the rabbit?"

Brennan smirked at him.

"No, leave the kids alone; let them get to know each other."

Booth pouted.

"But I wanna see the rabbit."

Brennan shook her head and laughed.

"After dinner."

Max walked in at that moment, holding a beer and handing it to Booth, they both watched as Bones walked into the kitchen.

Booth knew it was coming, there was no way, he was going to escape the Max Keenan interrogation.

"So Booth..."

Booth took a pull of his beer and raised his brows.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?"

Booth sighed and leaned back into the couch again.

"Coming up on, three wonderful months."

Max nodded.

"And you're serious about her?"

Booth laughed incredulously, of all the people who should know he was serious about Brennan, Booth knew it would have to be Max.

"Yeah Max, I'm serious, never been more serious about anything in my life."

Max smiled and held his bottle out to clink with.

"Just checking, I don't want her to get hurt."

Booth nodded.

"You have no need to worry about that, I would rather die than hurt Bones."

Max smiled, the sincerity on the agent's face, was all the proof of truth he needed.

"So ah my daughter is a mother now?"

Booth smiled.

"Yep, and a damn fine one, I can tell you."

Max saw the affection in the agent's eyes.

"You're proud of her?"

Booth chuckled.

"Hell yeah, she's... she's amazing Max, so giving and nurturing, she adores that little girl, she just... she blows me away with her capacity to love, so wholly and unselfishly."

Max nodded and smiled, as the topic of conversation walked in and over to them with a questioning gaze.

"This looks ominous."

Booth held his hand out to her and smiled, when she took it.

"We're just discussing me, being a grandpa again."

Brennan smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Dad, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Max nodded.

"How long have you had her?"

"Three months."

Max smiled and pointed between the two of them.

"So, it took a three year old, to bring you two to your senses and realize, what the rest of us have been saying for years."

Brennan blushed.

"Is she... you know... is she ok?"

Brennan frowned not understanding her Dad's inquiry, Booth on the other hand spoke up.

"She's had it rough but she's settling in fine, she's very timid."

Max nodded sadly as Amy called out.

"DINNER!"

* * *

**Another down, only... oh I dunno a whole bunch to come please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer- Not mine and I don't claim to own them.**

**A/N- dinner is about to begin...**

* * *

Booth, Bones and Max made their way into the dining room, the kids were already in there milling around the table, Molly spotted her Mom and ran over to her.

"Mommy, I saw a bunny, he was white and has black eyes."

Brennan smiled.

"Really, was he a nice bunny?"

Molly nodded with a bright smile.

"I touched him too Mommy."

Brennan smiled at her daughter's obvious delight with the creature.

"Did you wash your hands after petting him?"

Molly nodded and held her hands out for her mom to check. Brennan scooped Molly up and kissed her cheek.

"Did you have fun looking at the bunny rabbit?"

Molly nodded and grinned at her mom.

"Ah huh, he's fluffy and he kissed my hand."

She giggled with the memory and pointed to her palm where the rabbit had sought contact. Brennan walked over to the table and sat Molly in a seat.

"Did you say thank you to Emma for showing you her pet?"

Molly looked up to Emma and gave a small smile.

"Fank you Emma, I like your bunny."

Emma smiled back.

"You're welcome Molly; I'm glad you like him, he's much friendlier than our other rabbit, but he got out of his cage and ran away."

Molly looked mildly interested but was more interested in what was going on around them. Booth walked up behind Molly and smiled as the little girl strained her neck to look up at him. Max smiled as Booth leaned over the back of the chair and gave Molly a Eskimo kiss. The child's giggles filled the room and Booth chuckled back in amusement.

"Did you like the bunny Princess?"

Molly nodded.

"Yep his nose is all twitchy Daddy."

Molly wiggled her nose cutely and touched it.

"It goes like dat."

Booth smiled and stroked her cheek affectionately.

* * *

"I'm grabbing some drinks, Sis; you wanna give me a hand?"

Brennan looked up at Russ and smiled.

"Ok."

She followed him into the kitchen, feeling like her brother had an ulterior motive for asking for her help. Reaching up to the cupboard, Temperance began pulling down five glasses and three plastic cups.

"So Tempe..."

She turned to face him, her eyebrow quirked in curiosity, Russ smiled at his little sister, she seemed different somehow.

"You, Booth and a kid?"

Brennan waited for him to continue, not seeing the point in confirming the obvious. Russ pulled out a large bottle of water, one of juice and a bottle of soda.

"That's a big change, especially the kid."

Brennan frowned.

"Russ..."

Russ held his hands up in surrender.

"I just want to make sure that you know what you're in for?"

Brennan felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"What? Don... you think I can't be a good mother?"

Russ stepped forward as he saw the tears in his sister's eyes.

"Tempe, of course I think you'll be a good Mom, anyone can see that little girl loves you, I just meant... you've basically started a family of your own, that kid is gunna take it hard if you and Booth split."

Brennan narrowed her gaze.

"Booth and I are fine, we're not going to split, I love him and he loves me."

Russ sighed and tilted his head to the side, watching the emotion play across his sister's face.

"I jus..."

Temperance held her hands up in front of her, effectively telling Russ she wanted him to be quiet.

"I'm happy Russ, for the first time in eighteen years I'm really happy and that's because I have Booth and Molly and Parker, I love them and they love me and I'd really like it if you could be happy for me, for us..."

Russ leaned in and hugged his sister.

"I am happy for you Tempe; I just don't want you to get hurt."

She pulled back and looked at him seriously.

"They won't hurt me."

Russ nodded, he understood he had hurt his sister badly and she still held a lot of resentment toward him and their father, but she was trying to forgive and in between learning to move on, she had found a man who was helping her to heal and that would ultimately be the key to her forgiving them.

"Ok, I love you Tempe."

She smiled searching his eyes before returning the sentiment.

* * *

Dinner was a mix of vegetarian dishes and meat dishes, Brennan dished out Molly's, after Emma and Hayley, got theirs.

"Wow this looks great Amy, thank you."

Brennan smiled at her boyfriends, polite approval.

"Well thanks Agent Booth."

Booth shook his head.

"Please, call me Booth."

Amy nodded, she had only ever been introduced to the man who saved her fiancée, as Agent Booth and would continue with the title until told otherwise.

"Thank you... Booth, I hope it tastes ok."

Booth smiled as Brennan started piling food onto his plate.

"I'm sure it'll be great."

Molly looked up to find her mom's dad watching her; he smiled, put his index finger to his lips in a hushing motion. The three year old watched on curiously as her grandpa, picked up his spoon, huffed on it and then stuck it to his nose. Molly giggled, covering her mouth with her palms and trying to silence herself.

All eyes went to Molly, everyone wondering what had the made the little girl express her amusement.

"Baby, why are you laughing?"

Molly looked up to her mom and then looked over to Max with a grin. Brennan followed her daughter's gaze.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

He held up his hands and looked indignant.

"What? I didn't do anything."

He spoke as he put the spoon back on his nose. Hayley and Emma laughed as Molly giggled again, Booth and Russ chuckled while Amy and Brennan rolled their eyes.

"Dad, honestly."

Max took the spoon down off his nose and placed it on the table again.

"What? You're just jealous that you can't do it."

Brennan shook her head at her father's antics.

"Yes Dad, that's the reason I don't balance cutlery on my face at the dinner table... I'm jealous..."

Booth smiled at the sarcasm in her voice, it wasn't often his genius best friend mastered sarcasm but when she did, it was a sight.

"It wouldn't be because I'm an adult and as such need to set an example."

Max grinned. His daughter had always played by the rules, and in actual fact, he loved that about her.

"Sorry honey..."

He picked up his fork and took a bite of his food politely.

"I'll behave."

Brennan looked to Amy, who sympathetically shook her head and smiled.

Molly didn't start eating until her mom told her to, she was hesitant about eating in a strange place. The little girl looked to her plate, there was some vegetables and pasta, some chicken that her mom had cut up, there was bread roll, and a sausage on it. Molly watched her dad eating his food, he had everything she had, but lot's more of it. Booth felt familiar eyes on him and looked down to his left.

"You ok Princess?"

Molly nodded; she was tired and wanted a daddy hug. Booth sensed Molly was feeling overwhelmed, he took her hand as she reached out and gripped the material at his thigh. Pushing his plate back a little Booth excused himself and Molly from the table; he picked her up and smiled reassuringly at his girlfriend.

"We'll be back in a minute."

The table watched the two walk into the living room and smiled.

"Molly seems to get along with Booth, Tempe."

Brennan smiled at her dad.

"Yes, she took to him very quickly, they are quite close now."

Max could see his daughter was at peace in herself, she seemed relaxed and happy.

"Has Molly met his son?"

Brennan nodded.

"We all took a trip to California for three days, I had a book signing and Booth and Parker, agreed to watch Molly. Parker is perfect with her, like a big brother and she adores him."

Russ smiled.

"So when does the adoption get finalized?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Molly's case worker said it can take weeks, sometimes months, depending on the case itself. Apparently it's unusual for adoption to be filed so soon in to fostering, they like to hold off until it's deemed the child fits into the foster family lifestyle."

Amy frowned.

"That seems a little unfair on the child doesn't it, so if you don't like their personality, you can send them back... you don't get that option with your own child, you love them no matter what."

Brennan smiled at the woman sitting across from her.

"That's why I filed immediately, once I knew Molly wasn't scared of me or my home, I wanted to apply, I was told I had to wait until at least the first meeting with the case worker. So that's what I did."

Amy raised her glass to Tempe.

"Well I think it's fantastic, you're giving a little girl some love, she otherwise may have never gotten..."

Brennan tilted her head in acceptance.

"If I could afford it, time wise that is, I'd like to foster or adopt, but the way I work, I barely have time with these two."

Brennan understood Amy had a lot of medical expenses and therefore worked many hours to compensate, but she was glad that Amy supported her feelings on the matter, of adoption and fostering.

"Perhaps one day, you will be in a position to allow you the chance to adopt."

Amy glanced at Russ and smiled.

"Yeah maybe one day."

* * *

Booth sat on the sofa with Molly on his lap.

"Come on talk to me Princess, what's wrong?"

Molly simply hugged him tight and snuggled into his neck.

"Oh Sweetheart, you just need cuddle?"

He smiled feeling her nod against his shoulder.

"Well... you, have come to the right place, Daddy loves to cuddle."

He held her tightly and shook her playfully as he spoke; Molly giggled and held on even tighter.

"Oh big cuddles, big, big bear cuddles."

He jostled her around and in the dining room; the others could Molly squealing in delight.

"Daddy! Daddy."

Brennan put her fork down and smiled at the way they were interrupting dinner. Max smiled at the daddy comment from Molly, he hadn't heard her use the title yet.

"She calls him Daddy?"

Brennan looked up and nodded.

"Yes, she started after getting a scare and has never stopped."

Max smiled, he loved the idea of his daughter making a family for herself and Booth was an honorable man, who he honestly believed loved his daughter with everything he had.

"And is Booth ok with that?"

Brennan furrowed her brow, she had never asked him but knew he had no problem with it.

"Yes, he was extremely happy when it first happened and has never discouraged her."

Max nodded, looking up as Booth and Molly came back into the room. Molly was smiling brightly as Booth carried her in. Brennan looked up at them smiled; silently asking Booth if everything was ok.

Booth winked at his girlfriend and put Molly, in her seat again. As soon as she was down, she picked up her fork and started eating her food slowly.

* * *

Dinner was a success; most of the food was consumed, with each of the men going back for seconds before desert was offered.

Molly picked at her bowl, it was the first time she'd ever had lemon meringue pie and while she liked the white fluffy meringue she wasn't so fond of the tart lemon filling.

After dinner the girls took Booth outside to check out Abracadabra, he was so excited, Brennan had to laugh. Amy watched from the kitchen sink as Emma told the FBI Agent to sit on the grass, so she could hand him the rabbit.

"He's very good with kids Temperance."

Brennan was also watching and smiled affectionately at the thought of him.

"Yes, he always has been."

"You know the better they are with children, the less likely they are to ever grow up themselves."

Brennan laughed.

"Really? I've not heard of that study being performed, perhaps I'll look it up later."

Amy gave a confused frown before realizing Temperance had taken her literally. She was about to amend her statement, when a series of squeals and laughter echoed in from outside. Booth was laying on the grass as the girls jumped all over him. Brennan could see Booth had his arm around Molly, protecting her from being hurt in the rumble and the knowledge that he would always look out for her daughter, filled her with a sense of ease.

Booth decided it was time to go inside when they started the neighbor's dog barking in excitement.

"Come on you three, let's go in."

They all groaned and got up, Molly holding tightly to one arm while Emma and Hayley pulled him with the other.

Stepping into the house, Max laughed at Booth 'king of the kids'. Amy gave her girls a serious glance and told them to calm down.

"Do you want a drink Booth?"

"Ahh yeah, thanks Amy, water would be great."

Amy handed him a bottle and asked the kids if they wanted anything.

Handing out cups of juice, Brennan called from in the lounge room.

"Molly, Hayley, Emma, could you all come in here please."

Molly ran to her mom without hesitation but Emma and Hayley looked to their own mom, wondering if they were in trouble.

"Go girls, you don't ignore your Auntie, she's obviously wanting to speak with you."

The girls stepped into the lounge room and smiled. Auntie Tempe was sitting on the floor, legs out in front of her and three bags with ribbons on them in front of her.

"Booth and I have some gifts for you both from Disneyland; would you like to open them?"

The girls rushed forward and dropped to their knees beside her.

"Oh wow Auntie Tempe, you got us presents?"

She smiled as she handed the bags over.

"Yes, Russ once told me neither of you have been, so we wanted you have some gifts from there."

"That's super nice of you Auntie Tempe."

Booth stepped into the room and walked over to the couch.

"Thanks Uncle Booth."

Booth looked at the gifts and realized his girlfriend must have said they were from him also. Brennan handed Molly a bag too and smiled at her surprised look.

"Mine Mommy?"

Bones kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Yep, for you Baby."

Molly's mouth was wide in delight, she grabbed the handles of the bag and moved away from Emma and Hayley, Brennan watched and realized her daughter thought the girls may take her things and so had moved away to protect them.

Molly looked around as she moved and decided directly in front of her daddy was the safest place to unwrap the gift.

Hayley and Emma squealed in delight at each new item, showing their parents and grandpa.

"Oh wow."

"Oh my Gosh."

"Awesome."

"Oh how cool is this."

They held up beach towels, tee shirts, pencil cases, bed covers, pajamas, candy, a jacket each and the list went on.

"Tempe, you shouldn't have bought so much."

Russ implored his little sister but smiled at the downtrodden look he received.

"So, you don't want your gift?"

Russ smiled."

"What type of a question is that... of course I want my gift."

She handed over another bag to Amy and Russ and one to her dad.

"Oh Sweetheart you didn't ha..."

"I know Dad, we wanted to."

Brennan got up and moved to sit on the couch with Booth; she smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

* * *

The gifts were all a hit, the girls especially loving them, they both ran to their rooms to retrieve their school stationary and transfer everything to the new cases.

"Thank you so much Auntie Tempe and Uncle Booth, I love everything."

Hayley repeated her sister's words and also hugged her auntie and uncle.

"You're both welcome."

They had coffee while the girls went through their things again, though Brennan was sidetracked by Molly who was whispering in her ear.

"Ok, come on then."

Brennan took Molly's free hand and they quickly walked down the hall to the bathroom. Inside Brennan took the gift Molly had been holding and helped her daughter carry out her wishes.

Booth smiled when he looked up and saw a mini Cinderella walking down the hall.

"Whoa, Princess, look at you."

Molly grinned happily as everyone clapped and whistled excitedly for her, as the three year old's confidence grew, she twirled around and curtsied, just like on the movie.

Booth put his coffee down and held his arms out as Molly climbed up into his lap.

"Do you like your dress Sweetheart?"

Molly nodded.

"It's from da, place we went, wif the rides, isn't it daddy?"

Booth nodded.

"It sure is, do you remember the wall in the shop with all the dresses for the Princesses?"

Molly nodded, smoothing out the white fabric and pointing her toes out like a ballerina.

"Look daddy, dats Cinda-rella's shoes."

"Cinderella's shoes, Molly... tut, tut, tut Princess, if you have Cinderella's shoes, what's poor Cinderella wearing?"

Molly raised her brows and smiled.

"Daddy, you is silly, they is p'tend like Cinda-rella's shoes, they is not the real ones."

Booth put his hand to chest in mock relief.

"Phew, you scared me Princess; I thought YOU, took Cinderella's shoes."

Molly looked at him as if she was trying to work out if he was crazy.

"Daddy... I'm just a little girl, and Cinda-rella is a big girl, how could I take her shoes?"

Booth kissed her forehead and smiled at the disbelieving look on the three year old's face.

"Well I don't know, maybe someone helped you."

Molly shook her head.

"Nobody did Daddy, dats just p'tend."

The others were smiling at the conversation between the two, Molly looking at Booth as if he'd just dropped out of the sky.

"Ok, I'll believe you, but Mickey Mouse better not ring up and say Cinderella's missing her shoes."

Brennan slapped Booth's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Stop teasing."

Booth smiled and saluted her playfully.

"Yes Ma'am."

Molly wriggled to get down off her dad's knee and sat back on the floor by her things, Hayley and Emma were trying on their tee shirts and jackets, they were chatting happily to each other. Russ was sitting in an arm chair, a packet of Disneyland candy on his lap as he munched away at it. Amy was on the arm of the chair and was also chewing the hard lollies. Max sat watching the family, he had wanted this for so long it was hard to believe it had finally happened; his only wish was that Christine could have been there.

By Ten Pm Molly was settling in her Mom's arms and falling asleep as she was rocked back and forth. Molly had taken to sucking her bottom lip lately and it was currently caught between her teeth. Brennan had noticed when she was in a bed at home, she didn't suckle it, she supposed it was a comfort mechanism and wasn't overly concerned but nonetheless, she nudged Booth and brought his attention to it.

Booth smiled before using his index finger and easing the little girl's lip free. He winced seeing the teeth marks and wondered how tense her jaw was, to leave indentations like that.

"We should get moving soon, Babe."

Brennan nodded feeling tired herself and looking forward to tomorrow night and the thought of doing nothing.

Fifteen minutes later they were saying their goodbyes and being thanked for gifts, while they thanked everyone for a pleasant evening. Max pulled Booth aside on the porch and spoke quietly.

"Look, I know you don't need my approval to date my daughter, but, you have it, one hundred percent and I just wanted to say, welcome to the family."

Max patted Booth's shoulder and chuckled as Booth gave him a very alpha male 'guy hug'.

"That actually means a lot Max, thanks."

Max nodded.

"Just... don't hurt her; I know I can't talk but..."

Booth scoffed.

"You're her father and it's your job to threaten anyone that could potentially upset her."

Booth gave a sideways glance to Molly.

"I get it..."

He flicked his eyes up to Bones and smiled.

"I totally understand, and... for the record, I won't hurt her."

Max knew Booth was the last person who would ever want to hurt Temperance, not after spending so long protecting her, but the fatherly instinct was strong in Max Keenan and his daughter had already suffered too much.

* * *

Brennan buckled Molly in as gently as possible; the three year old snuffled and snorted as her position changed.

"Shhh, sleep Baby girl, we'll be home soon."

Brennan kissed her nose and covered her with Booth's FBI jacket.

Booth waited in the driver's seat for Brennan to buckle herself in, they waved out the window and drove off in the same direction they had come.

"Do you want the navigator on Booth?"

Her tone was playful and he glanced over to find her smiling.

"You know Bones; I think I'll be ok without it."

She nodded and packed it away in its case, before stowing in the glove box again. They were silent while he drove them back onto the high way.

"Dinner went well."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah, it was great Bones, I thought your dad might have been a little upset you didn't tell him about Molly but, he was fine."

Brennan smiled and nodded her head.

"I think he was more upset that we didn't tell him, we were dating."

Booth chuckled.

"Well, if he was, he got over it..."

Brennan looked over at her boyfriend and tilted her head.

"Whatta you mean?"

"That little chat... as we were leaving..."

Brennan groaned.

"Yes, oh what did he say?"

Booth smiled taking Bone's hand in his.

"He welcomed me to the family."

Shocked, Brennan looked up and smiled.

"Wha... really?"

"Yep, he told me to look after you and welcome to the family."

Brennan was trying to hide her joy at the news; she pulled out her cell and began to text her father.

'**Thank you Dad' **

A moment later the reply came through.

'**Look after one another. You'll always be stronger together, night Pumpkin.'**

Brennan brushed a tear away and wrote her farewell, before putting her cell back in her bag.

'**Night Dad.'**

"You ok?"

She looked up and nodded, Booth was loathe to see tears in her eyes, but he was thankful they were happy tears and not those of heartbreak.

* * *

Brennan fell asleep twenty minutes into the drive, her head lulling to the side against the window, Booth smiled as he pulled off the high way onto the shoulder, he leaned over his girlfriend and tipped the seat back into a reclined position, he grabbed his jacket from the backseat, rolled it up and placed at the side of her head to stop her rolling. Once satisfied she was comfortable and safe in her sleeping position, he checked Molly and pulled back onto the road.

Booth loved driving at night, it was peaceful, but keeping his concentration at an optimum level was a must, he didn't have the luxury of being able to wander off into his thoughts; into his nightmares; which was what usually happened when he had too much silence.

Pulling up into Brennan's visitor space, Booth killed the engine, he smiled as he turned to Bone's still sleeping form, he knew she had been tired, and he'd seen her taking some multi vitamins, which he knew she usually didn't take unless feeling run down. He hadn't thought about it until today while he was at work, but she hadn't stopped since getting Molly three months ago, she hadn't complained, but that didn't mean anything, she rarely did. He decided, that he would cook dinner tomorrow night, he'd ask Cam to clear the Anthropologist's work load and do a little pampering. Molly would be no problem, in fact he was sure she would want to help him, help her mom.

Leaning over he woke her gently.

"Bones... come on gorgeous, we're home."

Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled.

"Hey..."

Realizing they'd stopped, she sat up.

"Oh Booth, I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

He gently caressed her face and smiled.

"It's ok, come on let's get upstairs, it's late."

Brennan nodded as Booth got out and grabbed Molly, Brennan grabbed the bags and they made their way into the apartment building, where Kevin held the door open.

* * *

**WOW, ok so bye bye chapter forty one, please review. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer- I make no profit from borrowing the characters you know, and equally, I make no profit from the ones you don't know... I'm all about balance people :) **

**A/N- Hi to everyone.**

* * *

Booth had put Molly to bed ten minutes ago, he'd woken her enough to visit the bathroom and then put her down again. Brennan had gone straight into the bedroom after kissing her daughter good night and changed into her camisole and satin shorts, she was just about to slide into bed when Booth walked in.

Brennan looked up and smiled.

"Is she still sleeping?"

Booth nodded.

"Yep, sound asleep."

They hadn't discussed if he was staying again the night and so he watched her for a moment.

"Are you going to sleep standing up Booth?"

He smiled.

"No, I... I was unsure if I was staying again the night."

Brennan looked down to where she had just pulled the covers back on his side.

"I... I was hoping you would."

Booth closed the bedroom door and pulled his shirt off instantly. Brennan giggled at his flurry of movement, watching as he stripped down to his blue checked boxers and landed on the bed.

"Oh, I'm beat."

Brennan slid onto the bed and lay down beside him.

"Me too, we have been awfully busy later, perhaps a few early nights are needed."

Booth agreed, they were definitely burning the candle at both ends lately. Snuggling down, Booth pulled Brennan into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Baby."

She nuzzled into him further, her arm over his abdomen, so she could hold him near.

"I love you too Booth, thank you for coming tonight, it meant a lot to me, for you to have been there when I introduced Molly."

Booth gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It meant a lot to me that you wanted me there."

She nodded against his chest, she knew her words of invitation had moved him, his face told his emotion well and she would remember the look forever as an expression of realization, he was gaining a family that consisted of more than Parker, Molly and herself and she could tell, he was more than ok with that.

Brennan breathed him in deeply, she loved, the sensation of comfort his scent, afforded her. He was strong and masculine, his arms always made her feel protected, his words belayed his love, but his scent gave her comfort in any situation.

"I did... I do Booth, always."

Booth smiled.

"Have you got plans for tomorrow night?"

She shook her head in the negative, despite not having the desire to go out anywhere; she also didn't have the heart to stop any plans he may have.

"No not yet, why?"

Booth smiled.

"Good, tomorrow after work, I'm going to pick you and Molly up, we're going to come back here and you, are going to do nothing, for the rest of the evening, except, have a long hot soak in the tub, drink a little wine and then curl up on the couch with me."

Brennan tilted her head up to look at him, a smile breaking across her face.

"Booth you can't do everything, I can't just do nothing."

Booth kissed her forehead.

"A bath and wine is not nothing, both those things take time to do properly and you are an accomplished over achiever Doctor Brennan, one who I, want to pamper for one night, so please, I'll bathe Molly, I'll cook dinner and I'll clean up, I want to do this."

It all sounded wonderful to Brennan, she had never had anyone pamper her and the idea made her tingly inside.

"Please?"

She kissed his pouting lips softly.

"Ok, but if you change your mind..."

"I won't."

After laying in his arms a few more minutes, Brennan leaned up on her elbow and smiled. She could see his eyes searching hers.

"Make love to me Booth."

He lulled his head to the side, taking in her appearance slowly; she was beautiful in the low lamp light, filtering in from the street outside.

"I thought you were tired Baby?"

She shrugged.

"I got a second wing."

Booth pulled her lips to his.

"Wind Babe, you got a second wind."

She frowned before smiling again.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Booth gave her a goofy grin.

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Booth was up early the next morning; he showered and dressed in his clothes from last night. Bending down he kissed his girlfriend as she woke slowly.

"Morning Gorgeous."

She frowned and looked at his attire.

"Wha... where are you going? You're not staying for breakfast?"

Brushing the strands of hair on her forehead back, he smiled.

"I need to go back to my apartment and get a clean suit; I'll bring breaky back... how about bagels with that stinky cheese you like and normal cream cheese for Molly and me?"

She smiled.

"My cheese doesn't smell anymore than yours."

Booth smirked at her words as he caressed her cheek and kissed her lips lightly.

"Yeah it does, but I still want you so... I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

Brennan rolled onto her side and pulled the covers up with a frown.

"How can you be so cheery in the mornings, we've barely had... what's the time?"

Booth squatted down beside her as she slipped her hand into his.

"It's about five twenty."

Brennan groaned.

"Booth we've slept for just on five hours."

His thumb gently rubbed back and forth over the forced wrinkles between her brows.

"Sniper Babe, don't need a whole lot of sleep."

She groaned again, and pushed her face into the pillow. Booth kissed her cheek and pulled back.

"I'll be back soon, I love you."

She nodded without removing her face from the pillow.

"Mmm, I wuv wu to."

Booth chuckled, closing the door he walked through the house quietly and left, locking the front door with a click and a wince.

* * *

Booth grabbed some extra clothes that he decided to stow in his car and left the apartment, with his mail in hand.

"Good Morning Agent Booth."

Booth looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Good Morning Mrs Ross."

Mrs Ross eyed the overnight bag and the pile of mail, the agent was holding.

"You off again Agent Booth, I say, you're certainly not around much these days, are you?"

Booth smiled.

"I guess not Mrs Ross, well you have a good day, and I'll see you later."

She nodded, a little taken off guard by his quick departure.

Booth threw his belongings onto the back seat and pulled quickly from his parking space, his mind thinking of warm fresh bagels and hot coffee.

* * *

Brennan got up at six, it was her general time for waking up, but once she was dressed she realized she could of stayed in bed for a while longer, she didn't have to make breakfast this morning. She readied Molly's pack for the day and gave their home a bit of a tidy up; she wrote a list for groceries and made a plan for the weekend that included visiting a pet store for fish. Jumping on her laptop, she decided it would be best if she had a little knowledge of the aquatic creatures and their needs. Deciding a small tank was the best enclosure over a bowl she set about writing the things she would need. The site said it was best to run the tank for a week before buying your new pet, as time was needed to adjust bacteria in the water, along with PH levels. Hearing the footsteps pad down the hall she knew Molly was up and closed the computer down.

"Morning Baby."

Molly flinched, not expecting to find her mom on the couch.

"Mommy, I sorry."

Brennan frowned holding her arms out.

"Why are you sorry Sweetheart?"

Molly glanced behind her to her room, before turning back with her lip between her teeth.

Brennan stood up and approached her daughter slowly.

"Baby? Tell Mommy why you're sorry."

"I... I did a assi-dent."

Brennan squatted down in front of the blue eyed three year old.

"You wet the bed?"

Molly nodded.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Molly shrugged.

"Can't member."

Brennan smoothed her curls down and smiled.

"Ok, let's get you in the tub hey?"

Molly nodded.

"You is not mad Mommy?"

Brennan took her hand and tugged her along gently.

"Accidents happen Baby; it's not your fault."

Brennan turned the tub on to fill it and told her daughter to undress, while she pulled the sheets from the bed. Temperance was glad she had the mattress protected by a water proof sheet under all the others; it had certainly made cleaning easier.

"Mommy! Da barf, it's fulled up."

Brennan trotted back in and turned the taps off.

Before putting Molly in the bath she turned the shower on and had the little girl rinse off first. Molly wasn't fond of the shower, having only been introduced to it when her biological parents needed somewhere to lock her away.

"Mommy? Is daddy awake yet?"

Brennan wrapped an arm around the girl and held her hand as she stepped out of the shower and into the bath.

"Yes, he's coming back soon; he went to get us some breakfast."

Molly's eyes brightened.

"Are you hungry Baby?"

She nodded.

"Ah huh."

Brennan smiled and grabbed a wash cloth from the sink soaping it up, before washing her daughter.

"I'm not surprised; you hardly ate your dinner last night."

Molly scrunched up her nose.

"Mommy, it didn't tasted good."

Brennan frowned and tilted her head trying to understand why the food was disliked.

"But you love potatoes."

Molly nodded.

"But they're not your potatoes Bones."

Molly and Brennan both looked up to see Booth standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Daddy!"

He smiled and stepped into the bathroom that had become the little girl's personal ensuite.

"Hey Princess..."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then his girlfriends.

"Isn't that right Molly, Mommy's, potatoes are way... better, all Mommy's, food is better."

Molly nodded whole heartedly and Brennan smiled as she looked to Booth.

"You didn't seem to mind it Booth, you cleaned your plate and had seconds."

He smiled.

"Bones, how long have you known me?"

She knew the question was rhetorical and so didn't bother to answer, instead raised her brows for him to continue.

"And in that time, how many times have I turned away food?"

Another rhetorical question, it was true in six years she could count on one hand, how many time he'd said no to a meal.

"Being in the Army Bones, you learn to appreciate any food that's not, bug ridden or stale or spoiled, but nothing has ever topped your cooking, well... you're on even keel with my Mom."

Brennan blushed, knowing from the stories Booth had told, his mom was a wonderful cook and she felt honored to be held in esteem with her.

"Thank you Booth."

Booth shook his head.

"No need to thank me for the truth."

Booth kissed her crown and smiled.

"Breakfast is ready."

She nodded and looked to Molly who was playing with her toy fish.

"Alright Baby; time to get out."

Molly squeezed out the fish she was holding and packed him into the mesh bag, followed by the other seven.

* * *

Dressed and excited for whatever adventure presented itself today, Molly, ran down the hall to find her daddy at the table with a pile of papers.

Brennan followed a moment later and prepared a drink of milk for her daughter. Taking the coffee pot to the table, she refilled Booth's cup and added a little more to her own, to reheat it.

"You gunna sit up at the table Princess?"

He'd watched her circle the table twice now and make no attempt to pick a chair. Molly looked up and held her hands, palms up.

"Where Daddy?"

He chuckled.

"Anywhere Princess, wherever you sit, that's where your food will be."

Molly took the seat beside him; she could feel her daddy's hands under her feet, helping her to climb onto the wooden chair.

"Fanks Daddy."

Brennan smiled.

"You are very welcome Princess."

He moved her warm bagel in front of her, already pre-cut and cheesed. Molly looked to her dad, she picked up one of his papers and held it in front of herself, in reflection of his position, picking up a piece of bagel she took a bite and chewed while 'reading' what she held.

Booth put his bagel down and picked up his coffee, in his peripheral line of sight he could see Molly pick up her milk and blow on the cold beverage, just as he was doing to his steaming cup. Brennan turned back to the table and smiled, it was almost as if she were watching a mime, pretend it was a reflection, Molly copied her father's moves.

Brennan didn't say a thing, she knew Booth knew, he had a slight smirk on his face as he scratched his chin and she imitated. When breakfast was done, Booth put his bills down, pushed his plate and mug into the center of the table, knowing Molly would copy; he smiled and in a flash had the little girl squealing and wriggling in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

Brennan laughed as her daughter writhed against the tickling fingers that were assaulting her ribs.

"Daddy, Daddy."

Booth carried Molly away from the kitchen table and dropped her down over the back of the couch, steadying her before letting go. He laughed as the moment she was free, she jumped up and stood facing him with a big goofy grin.

"You're a copy cat Princess."

Molly scrunched up her nose and smiled.

"You're a copy cat Daddy."

Booth mocked surprise.

"No, you're a copy cat."

"No, you're a copy cat."

Booth shook his head and Molly imitated the action.

"Stop copying me you cheeky girl."

He tickled her under the chin, loving the playful side of her in the mornings.

"Stop copying me you cheeky Daddy."

Booth heard Brennan giggling behind him and he turned to her.

"Bones, tell her, to stop copying me."

Molly looked to her Mommy and smiled.

"I have a better idea. How about, you both go brush your teeth, so we can leave."

Molly jumped down off the lounge and giggled as she ran off to wait for her mommy in the bathroom. Booth shook his head as she disappeared.

"She's getting more relaxed."

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, I agree, that's a good thing. We have meeting with her case worker again next week and it will be good for her to see that Molly is developing well in a stable environment."

Booth nodded, it was obvious from his girlfriend's tone that she was nervous about the meeting.

"When is it Babe?"

She looked up from where she was picking at her finger nail absent mindedly.

"Huh?"

Booth walked toward her, his hands on her waist as he kept her from walking away.

"The meeting; when is it?"

"Oh, umm... Tuesday at two PM, she's coming to the Lab; I suggested we meet in the garden."

Booth nodded.

"Would you like me to come too?"

She searched his eyes for any reservation and found none.

"I... you... if..."

Booth raised his hand to cup her cheek, this would make the fourth meeting in just over three months and Booth wanted to be there for this one.

"Bones, I'd like to be there and I can tell you're worried."

She gave a barely there smile and nodded.

"I... I would like for you to come, I'd like Tiffany to see Molly interacting with you and it would help to keep Molly calmer in her presence."

Booth could read between the lines, it would also help Bones to stay calm.

"Mommy!"

"Coming Baby!"

Brennan called down the hall, her daughter obviously getting impatient at having to wait. She happily took the kiss Booth dropped against her lips and trotted off down the hall.

Booth stood for a moment, he wondered if he had cause for concern; was it possible for Children's services to take Molly back; was it likely? Temperance Brennan didn't usually worry for any reason and she was definitely worried.

* * *

They arrived at the Lab a little before eight, Cam was in her office and waved as the three walked past, she smiled at receiving a quick wave from Molly too. Ange and Cam had done finger painting with her yesterday and the activity had allowed the shy three year old to become a little less timid around her.

Booth excused himself from his family, for a moment, telling them he needed to speak with Cam and then would be in to see them again.

"Umm ok."

Brennan was curious, but the tugging on her hand caused her to continue on.

"Come on Mommy, I wanna see Auntie Angie."

Temperance smiled at the 'Auntie' title that had been bestowed upon her friend.

"Alright Sweetheart, can we put our bags down in the office first please."

Molly nodded but gave her mom a cute eye roll.

* * *

Booth tapped on the door frame of his ex's office.

"Heya big man."

He smiled.

"Hey Cam, how's things?"

She smiled.

"Good, what's up?"

He shrugged and walked into the office and sat down.

"I wanted to ask a favor?"

Cam put her pen down and gave him, her full attention.

"Sure, fire away."

Booth smiled and inhaled.

"I want you to keep Bone's workload to a minimum, I think she's a bit run down, she hasn't said anything, but she hasn't stopped, since taking on Molly and I saw her popping vitamins yesterday, I think she just needs to slow down and..."

Cam smiled butting into the conversation.

"And she'll never agree to actually slowing down so you're taking the temptation to keep working away."

Booth nodded.

"I know it's sneaky, but I don't want her to get sick and I've noticed she's lost some weight recently, she didn't exactly ease into this whole mom thing, she went straight into having an active three year old."

Cam held her hand up in surrender.

"Seeley, it's ok, I get it and you'll be happy to know I already lightened her load as of last night, I noticed how tired she looked and thought it would be a good chance to see how the interns fair with a heavier case load."

Booth grinned happily.

"Thanks Cam, I really appreciate it."

Cam nodded.

"So tell me Seeley, how are things with you and Dr. Brennan?"

Booth chuckled.

"Things are great Camille"

He emphasized her given name in jest, and with a raise of his brows, she conceded; she had always hated her own name, more than he hated his.

"I'm glad for you Booth, you both deserve it."

Booth nodded and tilted his head.

"And how's Paul?"

Cam blushed at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Great, it's great, he and Michelle get on really well, he's charming and witty..."

Booth smiled at her bright eyes.

"I'm glad Cam, you deserve to be happy."

She nodded in agreement.

"So do you Booth, now go, or your girlfriend and daughter will get worried."

Booth inhaled sharply, Molly had never been given the title of his daughter, he loved the sound of it but had to wait, until Bones made that decision.

"She's not my daughter Cam... at least, not yet."

Cam nodded, she understood and smiled as her friend left her office and closed the door gently behind him.

* * *

Ange and Hodgins weren't in yet, but Molly waited at the door of her mom's office and when she saw them she began a steady bounce on the balls of her feet. Brennan got up and walked over to the door, tapping her daughter on the bottom gently she whispered in her ear.

"Go, I'll stay here."

Molly looked up and smiled a little hesitantly. Brennan nodded at her delay.

"It's ok, go."

Molly took of half skipping half running.

"Auntie Angie, Auntie Angie look what I drawed."

Angela looked up at the delighted voice of the child running toward her.

"Hi Sweetie, whatta you got there?"

Molly held the paper up for inspection.

"Wow, can you tell me about it."

Ange was a little unsure what she was looking at and didn't want to offend the little girl by not guessing correctly.

Molly nodded; she dropped to the floor and laid the paper down flat.

"Dats you and dats me and we're painting like yesterday."

Angela's hands covered her mouth in adoration, the idea that this little girl had drawn a picture, with their day in mind, was a prideful moment for the artist.

"Oh Molly it's wonderful."

Booth stood at one end of the Lab watching the interaction while Brennan was watching from the other end; they exchanged a warm smile between them, before Booth started toward his girlfriend.

* * *

Molly ran back to her mommy and daddy as they stood at her mom's office waiting.

"Mommy, Daddy. Aun... Auntie Angie liked my picture, sh... she's gunna put in... in my spe... special folder, it's a...a"

Brennan squatted down in front of the excited little girl.

"Slow down Baby, shhh; just take a breath and then talk."

Molly visibly swallowed as she nodded, inhaling deeply she began again.

"Auntie Angie, liked my picture, she took it and is gunna put it in my special art folder, she said later we gunna go outside and get some flowers and draw em."

Booth rested his head against the door frame as he listened to her prattle on.

"But she said I gotta ask you first, can I Mommy, can I go out and get da flowers?"

Brennan smiled.

"Please Mommy, I be good all day."

Booth chuckled causing Molly and Brennan to look up as he bent down to them.

"Molly, Princess; that only works if you're not normally good Sweetheart, and you are ALWAYS! Good."

Molly smiled at the compliment before looking back to her mom with hopeful eyes.

"You may go outside, but you must listen to Angie the whole time."

Molly smiled.

"I will, but we is not going yet, Auntie Angie and Hodgie said they checking da baby."

Brennan smiled, Hodgins had purchased a portable baby monitor that allowed for ultrasound and picked up heart beats. They checked the baby every day, before and after work, leaving the machine in Angela's office of a night, to prevent either of them sitting up to all hours listening to their bundle of joy, growing.

"Mommy? Where does they keep da baby?"

Booth groaned, surely they had years before this conversation.

"The baby is in Angie's tummy."

Molly looked a little shocked.

"Did she eated it?"

Booth burst of out laughing and received a gentle slap to the abdomen.

"No Baby, it's very hard to explain, the baby is growing in her belly, Angie is looking after it, she's helping it, so that when it's ready to be born, it will be healthy and strong."

Booth smiled at the explanation offered by his ordinarily scientific partner, she had dumbed it down perfectly.

"How does da baby get out?"

Brennan smiled.

"That is an answer for when you're older Angel, it's very confusing."

"It's magic Princess."

Molly looked impressed while Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Auntie Angie does magic?"

Booth smiled.

"She will."

Brennan stood up and sighed at Booth's explanation.

"Booth that is not wha..."

He cut her off with a kiss, making her smile breathlessly.

Pulling back Booth noted her barely there frown.

"You can't always keep me quiet by kissing me you know."

He kissed her again and shrugged.

"It's fun to try though..."

Brennan blushed, though she had to agree, kissing Seeley Booth was one of her favorite things to do.

"I gotta go Babe; I'll see you both for lunch?"

Brennan nodded.

"Ok, I love you."

Booth kissed her once more.

"I love you too."

He bent down and kissed Molly as she hugged him back.

"I love you too."

"I love you too Daddy."

Booth kissed Brennan again, suddenly unable to get enough of her, he guessed it had a lot to do with the baby talk, but he had to go, he kissed her one last time and hurried away, waving to them both as they returned the farewell.

* * *

**Please review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer- Still not mine.**

**A/N- Ok, so we skip through to Thursday afternoon **

* * *

The afternoon had flown by; Molly was happily giggling away down the hall and Brennan, smiled as her daughter's laugh filled the lab and echoed off the walls. At ten past five Seeley Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab; a beat in his step and a smile on his face. He had been thinking about this evenings plans for most of the afternoon and had finally decided on what he would cook, how he would entertain Molly and once the little girl was tucked up in bed, how he entertain his girlfriend.

"Knock, knock."

He smiled as he stood in said girlfriend's doorway.

"Booth. Is time to go already?"

Booth raised his brows and nodded, he knew how easily she got caught up in her many tasks.

"Sure is."

He walked in and sauntered over to her desk. Brennan leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms up over her head with a yawn.

"Oh, ouch."

She rolled her neck and winced at its stiffness. Booth smiled, thinking the massage he had planned for her would indeed be well received.

"Would you like me to drop you home before I go to the store?"

Brennan smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"No, its fine, Molly and I shall accompany you, besides there are a few items I need to replace."

Booth nodded, leaning over his girlfriend and kissing her neck gently. Brennan fought not to groan at the warm lips on her sensitive skin, she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to her flesh.

"Is Parker going to be with us for dinner tomorrow night?"

Booth hadn't heard from Rebecca yet, and Parker hadn't known what his mom's plans were last night.

"I'm not sure, I tried to call her earlier but no answer and her office said she was out."

Booth shrugged.

"Well, I shall prepare as if he is staying and if not, I'm sure his portion won't be wasted."

Booth grinned, knowing she assumed he would eat the leftover food.

"I'll call again when we get to the store, maybe Drew, will be home."

Brennan nodded and stood up slowly, packing her papers away as she did. She switched off her computer monitor and collected her bag from beside the desk.

"Please inform Drew or Rebecca that I have intentions of taking Parker to the section two gardens for our lesson tomorrow and if they are picking him up it will have to be from there."

Booth nodded.

"Right, pick up, two gardens, got it."

She grabbed Molly's belongings, which the little girl had packed up already and headed back toward the man she loved, standing at the threshold.

"Molly is with Cam."

Booth raised his brows in shock.

"Wha... really, Cam, wow, never saw that coming."

He shouldn't have really been surprised that Cam would want to watch over the little girl she had been rather gushy about the three year old of late. They turned off the light and headed toward the pathologist office.

"So, why Cam, where's Ange?"

Brennan smiled.

"Hodgins and Angela had a doctor's appointment and left at four thirty, Cam offered to take Molly and Molly, agreed."

Booth smiled.

"Great, so you had an afternoon of paperwork and phone meetings?"

Brennan smiled.

"I still have work that I was behind on before we left for California, for some reason, I haven't had any new files cross my desk and have been able to catch up dramatically, even more so when Molly is otherwise occupied."

Booth chuckled, placing his arm around her shoulders. Molly could be awfully chatty when she got started and he assumed, the three year old's questions, would be a constant while in a place such as her mother's office.

Walking to Cam's office, they could hear not on Molly laughing but Cam was laughing also. Pushing the door gently, both Booth and Brennan, laughed at the sight of Molly and the ever professional, Camille Saroyan upside down on the couch.

Brennan tilted her head to the side and caught the pathologist's attention.

"Doctor Saroyan?"

Cam righted herself, the embarrassment at being caught in such a manner, evident in her wide eyes.

"Doctor Brennan, Booth, oh ahh, we were ju..."

Booth chuckled.

"Mommy, Daddy, we was p'tending we was monkeys in da trees."

Cam's head dropped in further humiliation as Booth laughed harder. Brennan walked over to her daughter and encouraged her to right herself and stand up, while Booth continued with his mocking.

Molly's face was flushed from the blood rushing to her head and as she sat up, she lulled into her mom's side, feeling dizzy. Brennan smiled and caressed her daughter's face, running her fingers through the light curls of her hair and fixing the mussed locks.

"Did you have fun Baby?"

Molly looked up, with a bright smile and nodded.

"Ah huh, we feeded da fishies and... and Mommy look, a mommy fishy had babies, look, look."

Molly slid off the couch and dragged her mom toward the tank, on the far wall.

"Wow, I see Baby; they're very small aren't they."

Molly nodded.

"Dat's why Camie putted them in da special home, dat's so other fishies don't eat em."

Molly was proud of herself for remembering what Cam had said and smiled as she spouted the information out.

"That's very clever, well done for remembering all that."

Molly's confidence soared, her body language was a tell tale sign, she stood straighter, smiled wider and gave direct eye contact.

"Mommy, is we still gunna get fishies too?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, if you still want them."

Molly nodded enthusiastically and skipped toward her dad.

"Daddy, did you know, I gunna get fishies."

Booth smiled down at the little girl before him and scooped her up.

"Really, fish huh? Are you gunna get one's like Nemo and Dory?"

Molly raised her brows in excitement, she hadn't thought of owning fish like Nemo. Booth looked to Brennan who rolled her eyes at the expensive and time consuming suggestion.

"I think we'll just get some goldfish to start with Booth."

He chuckled.

"Well you guys can have these babies when they're ready, they'll be off fry food in about two weeks."

Booth tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

"Ah Cam, not sure fish eat fried food."

Cam smiled.

"Not fried, fry, it's a liquid food that simulates organic fish food, it's full of vitamins and minerals."

Booth made an expression that told Cam he understood but didn't particularly care.

"Aren't these, tropical fish Cam?"

Cam looked to Brennan and smiled.

"Yep, sure are, really they're no different to goldfish, you just need a heater."

Brennan winced.

"Perhaps a little further down the path, we can go for tropical fish."

Cam frowned.

"Ah Bones, I think you mean down the track; a little further down the track."

She shrugged.

"The walking path is insignificant, I have never owned fish, and would hate to murder them due to my inexperience, my belief is that cold water fish are a hardier species than that of their warm water counter parts."

Booth smiled; pet owning and the science surrounding it. He chuckled at his own musing and looked up realizing he'd laughed out loud.

"Sorry, hey anyway; we... have to go; so Cam, thanks for watching the Princess, and we'll see you tomorrow."

Cam nodded and smiled as Booth took control and ushered his family out of the office, all muttering their goodbyes and waving.

"Have a good night."

She watched them go and decided, she had also done enough for one day, and had a dinner date with Paul to get to, so packed up and headed out for the night.

* * *

The supermarket was almost void of customers, Brennan had insisted they use the small market near the apartment; she wanted the organic vegetables and fruit sold there.

"Bones, really? They charge three dollars for a tomato."

"Booth I will pay for the food."

Booth stood in front of her.

"That is not the point and you know it, I don't see the sense in wasting..."

Brennan placed her fingers to his lips and silenced him.

"It is not a waste, organic produce is far better tasting, its void of chemicals and pesticides, organic farming is better for the environment, with a reduction in soil erosion and removal, buying from the market means the money is going back into the farm where the produce came from, there are..."

Booth took his turn covering her lips with his fingers and smiled.

"Ok, ok I get it; we'll go pay four dollars for a carrot."

Brennan smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"Thank you."

Molly looked up and crinkled her nose cutely.

"Is we gunna buy stuff now?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brows. Booth chuckled, leaning down he scooped the three year old up and tickled her relentlessly, until she begged for mercy.

Booth sat Molly in the cart and pushed it along, while Brennan filled the wire cage. Booth dropped dinner ingredients into the trolley also, while endeavoring to entertain Molly.

"Daddy is we gunna take all dis stuff?"

Booth smiled.

"We sure are Princess, after we pay for it; we take it home and eat it."

Molly smiled.

"I is hungry Daddy."

Booth ran his fingers through the little girl's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Well when we finish here, we can go home and Daddy's gunna cook tonight."

Molly raised her brows.

"Does you cook nice food?"

Booth tilted his head.

"You liked my cheesy eggs didn't you?"

Molly nodded, remembering the delicious breakfast that her dad had made.

"Ah huh, it was yummy."

Booth was pleased he had impressed her.

"Well then."

Molly understood.

"So you is gunna cook yummy food."

Brennan walked back over toward them, she could see they were deep in conversation and smiled.

"Ok you two, I think that's everything, do we need anything else?"

Booth shook his head and Molly shrugged.

"Mommy, my belly is real hungry."

Brennan smiled and nodded, looking to Booth she tilted her head.

"I suppose your belly is real hungry too?"

Booth chuckled and raised his brows.

"My belly is always hungry."

Brennan rolled her eyes and pushed him along to the check out.

* * *

They were home by six, Booth allowed Brennan to put the groceries away, knowing she would have certain places for everything, he watched her closely, learning where the things went; things he didn't know she kept. She kept chocolate on the top shelf of the pantry, along with her jelly babies, he figured out of sight, out of mind, she kept Parker's favorite pancake syrup on the middle shelf behind the flour and sugar, chopped nuts for sundaes in a jar marked 'sundaes' it accompanied, choc chips and sprinkles. One loaf of bread in the freezer another in the bread keeper.

"Bones, why two loaves?"

She smiled.

"The frozen one is for toast and the fresh one for sandwiches and soup."

Booth smiled.

Eggs in the fridge, of course, waffle mix in the fridge, he frowned. He loved watching her; it was refreshing to see her in the domestic sense, rather than busy anthropologist. When she was finished, he kicked her out of the kitchen and told her to go have a nice long bath.

"DADDY, I GOT IT!"

Molly had been told to pick out her story book for tonight and then it would be bath time.

"Come out here Princess."

Molly ran out, holding her book, strangely enough it was the same book from the night before.

"Don't you want a different story Princess?"

Molly shook her head.

"But I like dis one Daddy."

Booth nodded.

"Ok, I'll be ready to help you in the bath soon."

Molly looked around.

"Where's Mommy?"

Booth smiled and patted the seat at the table, helping the three year old climb up.

"Mommy is taking bath too."

Molly looked intrigued.

"Does Mommy have fishies to play with too?"

Booth shook his head.

"No Mommy is probably reading a book, just like we're going to."

"Is you gunna help give Mommy a bath too Daddy?"

Booth thought about how much he would love to give Bones a bath, to wash every inch of her creamy white skin, to soap her up and rinse her off, to run his hands through her hair.

"No, Mommy's ok Sweetheart."

Molly tilted her head to the side.

"Daddy, do you fink Mommy will get lonely by herself."

Booth stood up and smiled.

"I think your Mommy will be fine."

Booth prepared the food for dinner and then carried Molly into the bathroom.

"Hey Princess, I have an idea, how would you, like to have a big girl wash in the shower?"

Molly squinted at him and looked to the shower stall, before returning her gaze to her father.

"But how will I play wif my fishies?"

Booth smiled.

"Well, look Princess, all the fishies are sleeping."

Molly frowned at the bag of toys.

"Are they tired?"

Booth nodded.

"They sure are, it's later than your normal bath time, so now its fish bed time."

"Are you gunna stay wif me Daddy?"

Booth pulled Molly in against his chest as he squatted before her.

"I'll always be with you Princess."

Molly took a deep breath, and nodded. If her daddy stayed with her, she knew she would safe; he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"Ok Daddy, I have a big girl bath in the shower."

Booth smiled and got extra excited for the three year old's benefit. He turned the water on and checked the temperature, before helping her in.

Molly wasn't sure about showers, she had been in quick rinse downs before but when she was living with her biological parents, they would often lock her in the shower when she had wet her crib. She never knew when they would come back to let her out but she was always cold and scared inside.

Booth smiled as the little girl stood slightly hunched over, trying to avoid getting her head wet. Booth grabbed a wash cloth and soaped it up, gently lathering her and talking constantly.

"Are you still hungry?"

Molly nodded.

"You remembered Daddy's cooking tonight?"

Again the three year old nodded.

"Can you guess what I'm gunna cook you and your Mommy?"

Molly smiled.

"Cheesy eggs?"

Booth chuckled.

"No silly, you like eggs way... too much, I think if you eat anymore eggs, you might turn into one."

Molly giggled.

"Daddy I'm a people, I can't turn to a egg... you're silly."

Booth turned the water off, wrapped a big fluffy around her shoulders before he scooped her out of the stall.

"All done, was that so scary?"

Molly thought about it a moment before shaking her head and giving her dad an easy smile.

"It was good Daddy but I still wanna have da other bath wif my fishies."

Booth placed the damp child on the bed and began chaffing her skin gently.

"Tomorrow night, you can have an extra long bath, how about that?"

Molly nodded and grinned widely.

"K."

Booth applied the special oil to her skin and then helped her dress for bed.

* * *

The apartment was quiet when Molly and Booth headed into the main part of the house. Settling the three year old in front of the TV, Booth began to simmer some noodles in a pot before deciding to check on his girlfriend.

Opening the door to the bedroom as quietly as possible, he smiled as he entered the bathroom. The tub was full, piles of bubbles almost overflowing onto the floor, red wine on the edge, candles all around and to top it off one sleeping Temperance Brennan. Her head was tilted back and resting on a folded towel, her hair cascading over the side, he approached slowly, unwilling to wake her. She had scrubbed her face free of make up before getting in and now looked almost childlike. Her arm was resting along the side of the tub, her fingers bookmarking a page from her latest read. Reaching out, Booth eased the book from her hand and placed it on the vanity bench, where it would be safe.

"Hey... is dinner ready?"

Booth turned to look at her, sleepy blue eyes staring up at him, he smiled.

"No, I just came in to check on you."

Squatting down beside her, he placed his palm on her forehead and gently brushed back through her hair. Brennan closed her eyes, instantly lulled into calm by his actions.

"How you feeling?"

She gave a lazy smile and answered without opening her eyes.

"Tired... Thank you for doing everything tonight."

"Shhh, it's no problem Bones, we're equals, we share the load."

He watched her brows crinkle.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth dropped his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently.

"It means that I love you and you don't have to do everything on your own now, I want to help you, however I can and whenever you let me."

Brennan was sleepy; she was too relaxed to tell him she was completely capable, instead she simply nodded.

"Ok, I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Standing up he left the warmed room, taking a final glance back, he smiled and went back to dinner.

* * *

Booth was just getting ready to serve, when Molly came running in from the lounge room where she had been coloring.

"Daddy I is really hungry now."

He smiled, picking her up he placed her in a seat and kissed her head.

"Well then, you're in luck because once I go get Mommy, we can eat."

Molly smiled.

"Yay!"

Booth pointed and index finger at her and gave a serious expression.

"You wait there, no touching anything, there's things that can hurt you in here."

"I be good Daddy, I promise."

He nodded, knowing there was no need for concern. Molly was nothing if not obedient; she was a constant surprise to him at how well she followed instructions.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

Molly nodded; placing her small hands in her lap and watching him walk away.

Booth was not surprised to find his girl still in the tub, grabbing a towel he walked over and gently stroked her cheek.

"Sweetheart? Dinner's ready."

Her eyes opened and he was struck by how tired she really looked, reaching into the water he pulled the plug and helped her stand. Brennan was thankful for the arm around her waist as she stepped out of the tub, her legs felt like jelly and her mind was hazy. Booth wrapped the towel around her and went into the bedroom to retrieve her sleep wear.

They both exited the room a few minutes later and smiled as Molly sat patiently at the table, exactly as Booth had left her.

"Take a seat Babe, I'll dish up."

Brennan sat in her normal place and smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy cooked for us, but it's not cheesy eggs."

Brennan smiled, she could tell it wasn't cheesy eggs, the house smelled delightful, fresh vegetables, garlic and ginger, soy and a range of other scents filled her senses making her mouth water in anticipation.

"Booth it smells wonderful."

He smiled setting two plates on the table.

"Vegetable stir fry with honey, soy and sesame on rice noodles, steamed tofu spring rolls and for desert, lychee and melon salad."

Brennan smiled at the meal.

"Wow Booth... this looks fantastic, thank you."

He grinned, happy she was pleased.

"Yeah Daddy, it looks yummy."

"Well, eat up."

Both girls dug in, Molly constantly giving her approval around mouthfuls of food, while Brennan simply rolled her eyes and hummed he delight.

Dinner was eaten quickly, everyone was hungry and the food was easy to enjoy. Booth served desert without delay, knowing it was after Molly's bed time, though the little girl displayed no signs of tiredness unlike her mom.

Brennan offered to clean up while Booth read to Molly but he refused, telling them both to go wait in the lounge room for him.

Booth thought dinner had gone well, he'd cleaned most of the pots and pans before he served and really only had to stack the dishwasher, with plates and cutlery. He put the kettle on and went into his girls.

Brennan was sitting back, listening to Molly talk avidly about having a shower.

"It was very quick Mommy but I like the bath better, I can play wif my fishies in there."

Brennan held her arm out to daughter and smiled as the little girl crashed into her.

"Did you have a good bath Mommy?"

She tilted head waiting for an answer.

"I did Baby, it was very nice."

Molly looked up and smiled as Booth walked in.

"Yay! Story time."

Booth chuckled at the little girl bouncing on the couch cushions.

"It sure is Princess; did you tell Mommy what book we're reading tonight?"

Molly shook her head and looked to her mom.

"Mommy look, its Clifford."

As Molly looked back her dad, Brennan rolled her eyes, regretting the day her daughter had ever spotted the big red dog in the store. For the last three nights, she had wanted to hear about Clifford and on Tuesday night, it had been read twice.

Booth chuckled and settled in beside Bones, knowing the miniature would climb onto his lap.

Opening the book, Booth began.

"One day..."

* * *

Booth left the little girl's room quietly after putting her down, he went into the kitchen and poured a cup of tea for Bones and went back into the lounge room.

"Is she asleep?"

He nodded handing the mug over.

"Yeah."

Booth sat down beside Brennan and smiled as she snuggled in beside him.

"Booth I want to ask you something."

Booth looked down, and raised his brows.

"Ok, sounds serious."

She shrugged, Brennan wasn't sure how to ask what she desired and she wondered if direct, was the best approach.

"I guess it is, I've been thinking... admittedly my question did not arise out of contemplation but realization."

Booth chuckled and held his hand up.

"Temperance... just ask the question Babe."

She nodded.

"I... well I... I was wondering how you felt about moving in?"

Booth's brows disappeared into his hair line.

"Wh... Wow... I... is that an offer?"

She searched his eyes for any indication as to how he would answer, her pulse was racing and she was frightened of his possible rejection.

"I know it's soon and we haven't been dating all that long and..."

"Bones?"

She stopped at his tone.

"Bones, I would love to move in here, with you and Molly."

Brennan smiled, placing the mug down on the coffee table, she turned back to him.

"Really? I... I'd pack up the office and turn it into Parker's room and he could come over whenever he wants..."

Booth tilted her face up to his and kissed her hard, she relaxed and quietened under his lips, his hands drawing her closer until she was sitting across his lap, when they broke for air, her face was flushed, her lips cherry red and her eyes blurred.

"Are you sure you want this Bones?"

She nodded.

"Yes, you practically live here now anyway, but I would very much like it, if this was your only home."

Booth kissed her again, without an answer to her question.

"So, does that mean yes? Are we co-habitating now?"

Booth smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes Bones, we are sharing a home together."

Brennan sighed in relief, resting her head to his shoulder she closed her eyes, smiling when she felt his lips against her hair, kissing her softly to slumber.

* * *

**Parker comes round tomorrow Please review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer- If I made a dollar for each chapter, I'd have forty four dollars, woo hoo, but I don't make a profit, so I don't have forty four dollars. **

**A/N- I possibly shouldn't be writing this at the moment, I'm feeling a little... ugh... but I owe you guys a chapter so... **

* * *

Brennan opened her eyes and yawned; she stretched her body out and smiled, realizing she was in her bed. She had fallen asleep on her boyfriend's lap last night as they discussed him moving in, she frowned; had they really discussed it, she wondered if perhaps she had dreamed the whole scenario.

Looking to her right she smiled, Booth was beside her; snoring softly on his back, his arm stretched out toward her, inviting her into his side. Moving slowly, she scooted across, until her cheek could comfortably rest against his chest.

Booth woke feeling the warmth of his girlfriend against his cooled skin; she fit beside him perfectly, like a puzzle piece destined to be joined. Wrapping his arm toward her back, he pulled her closer still, not wanting a sliver of space between them.

"Morning Gorgeous."

She smiled at his groggy tone.

"Good morning Booth."

He smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

He felt her nod and ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"Yes, thank you..."

Booth leaned up a little to drop a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep while we were talking last night, I didn't mean too."

Booth allowed his fingers to wander her back, following the contours of her shoulder blades, ribs and vertebrae.

"Don't worry about it, besides, I think we discussed plenty."

She looked up and tilted her head, wondering if he would continue further.

Booth frowned at the expectant expression on her face.

"You did mean it didn't you? I mean you still want me to move in right?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, I meant it, you have a key so move your things in whenever you like."

Booth nodded.

"What about the weekend?"

Brennan nodded.

"Sure, I have to take Molly to buy a fish tank though, so we can help you after that if you like."

Booth smiled almost dreamily.

"You know Bones... I've prayed for this moment."

Brennan's brow furrowed.

"What moment is that Booth?"

He looked down searching her eyes.

"The moment that I have everything I've always wanted and last night, you made that possible."

Brennan blushed and dropped her head shyly.

They stayed in bed a while longer, both smiling as the door opened very slowly and a little head peeked around the corner. Brennan sat up a little on her elbow and smiled, while Booth called out excitedly.

"Princess!"

Molly grinned broadly and when Booth held an arm up, Molly took off toward them. The three year old scrambled up onto the bed, grabbing her daddy's leg to pull herself up, she crawled up between her parents, smiling as they laughed.

"Morning Baby, did you have a good a sleep?"

Molly nodded and rested her head on her mommy's chest, looking up with just awake eyes.

"Did you have a good sleep too Mommy?"

Brushing back her daughter's curls, Brennan smiled.

"I sure did Angel."

Molly rolled over to look up at her dad.

"Daddy, did you sleep good too?"

Booth smiled and stretched his body, growling and yawning too. Molly giggled and sat up on her knees to watch the waking bear.

"Daddy you sound like bruvah bear."

Booth furrowed his brow, reached out and began tickling the three year old.

"Who are you calling a bear, are you saying I'm all hairy..."

"Daddy no..."

She giggled and struggled.

"I is saying you...hahh... Daddy, Daddy!"

Booth chuckled as he continued.

"Daddy you is growly like a bear... Mommy help."

Brennan smiled and laughed at the two before reaching in and pulling her daughter free. Molly cheered and kissed her Mom's face loudly and happily while Booth pretended to pout. Brennan whispered in her little girl's ear.

"I think Daddy wants kisses too."

Molly looked over and smiled as she jumped onto his chest and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Daddy, don't be sad I got away, I come back see."

She held her hands up and tilted her head cutely. Booth smiled, watching Brennan from the corner of his eye slide from the bed.

Booth hugged the child tightly, never wanting to do anything to lose her affection.

"Oh I love you Molly."

"I love you too Daddy; you is squishing me but..."

Booth released her a little but rose from the bed, without letting go completely. From outside the room, Brennan's voice traveled to their ears.

"Molly, would you like a bath or a shower Baby?"

Molly screamed back.

"Bath please Mommy."

Booth set her down and watched her run off toward the bathroom. Booth smiled and decided to get a start on breakfast.

* * *

Brennan smiled as her daughter came running in.

"Hey."

Molly smiled, walking over to her Mom, she stood close enough that she was leaning against her. Brennan was kneeling on the floor, a folded towel beneath her knees as her hand dangled in the filling tub, to check the temperature of the water.

"Can I play wif the fishies Mommy?"

Brennan reached out, pulling the suction cupped bag from the wall and tipping the fish into the water.

"You sure can Baby."

Molly smiled and dropped herself into her mom's lap. Molly seemed a little out of sorts this morning, she was happy enough but something was off and Brennan couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You ok Baby."

Molly nodded and watched the fish float and dance on the swirling water.

Brennan kissed her forehead and tapped the little girl's knee.

"Ok stand up, let's get you undressed and into the fish filled bath."

Molly giggled, standing up; she pushed her shorts down and lifted her arms for her Mom to remove her shirt.

"Ok Baby girl, in you get."

Molly took her Mom's offered hand and stepped in the tub before sitting down with a small splash.

"Mommy, is we going to see Angie and Hodgie and Camie today?"

Temperance smiled at the names of her latter two friends.

"We sure are and then guess who we're going to see in the afternoon?"

Molly's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Who Mommy?"

Brennan smiled, the suspense in her daughter building.

"Parker."

"Really?"

Brennan nodded, the happy grin on Molly's face looking as though it would take over.

"Really, just for a little while, he's coming to learn though, so I thought, while he's doing his lessons, you could draw him a big picture to take back home with him, when he leaves."

Molly nodded in approval of idea.

"Angie has really big drawing papers too Mommy, I can make it big, big, big."

Temperance nodded enthusiastically.

"You could and we won't tell him it's for him until you're all finished."

"Like a sprize."

Brennan nodded.

"That's right, just like a surprise Baby."

Molly smiled, delighted by the idea of making a special surprise for her brother.

"Mommy, will Parka memba me?"

Brennan dipped her hand in the water and wet her daughter's hair back away from her eyes.

"Of course he'll remember you Sweetheart, you remember him don't you?"

Molly nodded.

"Then why wouldn't he remember you?"

Molly shrugged.

"The bad lady said I was easy to forget and dat means I not get mem-bed."

Brennan felt angry tears burn her eyes.

"Molly, Sweetheart, some people are too silly in the head to remember important things and the bad lady, was very, very silly in the head, I promise you Baby, you will never, be forgotten again, ever."

Molly smiled and picked up a fish squirting the water out and smiling.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Baby."

Molly looked up.

"Are we still gunna get fishies?"

"We sure are, but you have to be patient, we are going to get everything for the fish tomorrow, but we can't get and fish until we come home and set up its home for a little while."

Molly furrowed her brow.

"No fishy yet."

Brennan smiled, grabbing a wash cloth and soaping it up.

"Not straight away, if we get the fish and put it straight into its new home it will get sick, we don't want to make the fish sick do we?"

Molly shook her head.

"No, so we have to wait a few days ok and then we can get some fish."

Molly nodded.

"Ok."

Brennan started washing her daughter gently as Molly sat thinking about something quietly, a faraway look on her face.

* * *

By seven the family of three were ready to walk out the door.

"Mommy wait, Pluto."

Brennan pushed the door back open as Molly broke free from her Daddy's hand and ran back into the apartment.

"Hurry up please Molly."

She disappeared down the hall and then ran back out again a moment later.

"He's gone."

Brennan frowned.

"Where did you have him last Baby?"

She shrugged.

"We was sleeping Mommy, maybe he runned away?"

She frowned and her lower lip started to tremble.

"Molly, Baby, he didn't run away, he has way too much love here."

Booth poked his head around the door frame.

"Princess, go check Mommy and my room, didn't you have him when you came in this morning?"

Molly smiled and ran back down the hall. Brennan smiled at Booth.

"Hero."

Booth grinned and kissed her cheek.

"You know it."

Brennan giggled and shook her head as they heard Molly running back down the hall.

"I founded him; he was hiding under the bed."

Brennan held her hand out encouraging her daughter along.

"Good girl Baby, hold onto him tight, you don't want to lose him again."

Molly cuddled the yellow dog and took her Dad's hand again.

"Ok, are we ready?"

Brennan pulled the door shut and locked it, looking at her watch again for the time.

"Let's go."

They hurried off down the hall, Booth scooping Molly up, to save her trying to keep up.

"Why the rush Bones?"

"I have a meeting at eight."

Booth nodded and then smiled cheekily, Brennan narrowed her eyes, knowing she would regret her next question, but having to ask anyway.

"Why are you smiling?"

He raised his brows.

"I could use the sirens?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No Booth, you are an enforcer of law, the sirens are not for the use of getting from A to B on time that is our responsibility to get ready on time and..."

"It's ok Bones, I was joking."

She eyed him suspiciously but let it go. They all piled into the SUV and were off.

* * *

"So, I'll see you both for lunch?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes that would good, perhaps at twelve thirty, I have another meeting at twelve, it shouldn't take more than twenty minutes."

Booth nodded.

"Quite the busy woman today, what if we get a case?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well then, I guess my meetings will have to wait."

Booth smiled, pleased with her answer. He loved the way she would stroke his ego without realizing it, it always made her compliments so much more truthful and flattering.

"Thanks Bones, I'm honored our cases take priority."

Brennan frowned.

"Booth our cases have taken priority for a long time, I can't remember the last time I worked a limbo case over you."

Booth could; while he was with Hannah, she'd stayed in the lab plenty of times, opting to work alone rather than with him. He didn't hold it against her though, he was the fool who tried to make something doomed work and despite everything, she had been an amazing friend to him throughout, even though she was hurting, she had even befriended the woman who had brought about so much change.

"Me either Bones."

He pulled up outside the Jeffersonian and watched her gather her bags.

"You want some help?"

She shook her head.

"No it's fine, thanks."

She leaned over the center console and kissed his lips briefly.

"I'll see you at lunch."

Booth nodded and smiled, as Brennan got out of the car, Booth reached his hand back and took hold of Molly's hand.

"I'll see you soon Princess, be good for your Mommy, she's very busy today."

Molly nodded.

"I miss you Daddy."

Booth smiled, he loved hearing those words.

"I'll miss you to Sweetheart."

Brennan opened the door; she had her cell to her ear and was talking into it. She unbuckled Molly and motioned her to say bye to her dad. Molly stood, leaned between the seats and hugged her dad.

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye Princess."

He kissed her cheek and received a kiss in return. Molly turned and was picked up and eased down onto the ground by her Mom. Brennan covered the mouth speaker on her cell and leaned into the truck.

"I love you."

Booth smiled.

"I love you too Baby, take it easy."

Brennan smiled, waved and closed the door. Booth watched as Brennan grabbed Molly's hand and they trotted up the steps, turning at the top, to wave as he drove away.

* * *

"Ok, Baby, Mommy has to go to a meeting with some people, so can you stay with Angie for a little while?"

Molly nodded, her blues staring into her mother's.

"Is Daddy coming back soon?"

Brennan directed Molly into her office and smiled.

"He'll be in later to take us to lunch ok?"

Molly nodded and looked to the door as Angie walked in.

"Hey, Sweetie are you ready to come and have some fun with me."

Molly smiled and nodded, sliding down off the couch; she leaned in and hugged her Mom.

"I miss you Mommy."

Brennan hugged back.

"I miss you too Baby, I'll be back before you finish having fun."

Molly grinned and released her Mom's neck before grabbing Pluto and walking over to Angie.

"Angie, are we gunna paint today?"

Angela smiled.

"Nope, not today; today we are going to play with clay, maybe you can make your mom and dad something nice."

The idea made Molly happy; she wondered instantly what clay was and how she would be able to make something out of it. Brennan waved as they both left; she gathered her files and left the office, eager to get the funds allocation meeting out of the way.

* * *

Parker stepped into the Jeffersonian Foyer; he smiled at Ted and waved.

"Well hello there Master Booth, here for your lessons?"

Parker nodded, he had known Ted a while now and was always happy to have a little chat.

"Yes Sir, I'm a bit early but Bones never minds when I'm early, she only cares if I'm late."

Ted smiled.

"Yes, she gets a little bit worried when you're behind the time."

Parker nodded.

"That's for sure, one time she rang the bus company to make sure it had dropped me off but the driver couldn't remember and Bones went bal...listic at them, now the company has security cameras at the doors."

Ted chuckled, he wasn't surprised that the ever persuasive Doctor Brennan, could make a company install security cameras, in their entire fleet of public transport vehicles.

"Hey Ted did you hear, Bones and Dad are together? They're boyfriend and girlfriend now, how awesome is that?"

Ted nodded.

"Yeah it's pretty neat Kid and you got a sister too."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute; she follows me round and copies everything I do."

Ted nodded.

"Yeah, little sisters can do that, but when it gets annoying, you just remember that she's learning off you and she could copy someone else but she's chosen you."

Parker nodded, standing a little taller with pride.

"Yeah, Dad says it's my job to look after her too because if she ever needs to talk to someone, chances are she'll come to me for advice, I think that's pretty cool, the only other person that asks my advice is Bones."

Ted laughed, he could imagine the questions the sometimes confused genius would ask. He had been surprised that a kid as charming as Parker Booth would get on so well with the blunt Doctor, but they had clicked from the beginning and never had a disagreement or argument since.

"Yeah well Parker, if you can give good advice to those two people, I think your Dad would be mighty proud of you."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, he loves em a lot."

Ted smiled, Parker had always been the most perceptive kid he'd ever met and as the boy got older, he seemed to be gaining more of it, each week.

"He sure does, but he loves you too, don't forget that."

"I won't Sir, he tells me too much for me to forget."

Ted nodded.

"Alright, well you better run along, you don't want to make Dr. Brennan wait."

"No Sir."

Ted handed over Parker's pass and watched as he trotted into the Lab common. The doors automatically opened and a wall of formaldehyde hit the twelve year old in the face. He'd come to love the smell, much like Bones, it was his Dad that couldn't get use to it.

Parker smiled and inhaled deeply, he always felt calm when entering the Lab, the smells and people, the science, it all made him feel like he belonged here. Hitching his book bag higher, he headed toward his Mom's office; he was looking forward to seeing her after almost a week.

Knocking quietly on the closed door, his stomach fluttered a little when she answered.

"Yes, come in."

Pushing the door, he stepped in and grinned at the bright smile that greeted him.

"Oh Parker."

Brennan got up and met the boy halfway; they embraced tightly, though Brennan was clinging a little harder than Parker.

"Hey Mom."

Brennan's pulsed raced a little faster at the title, and she gave him a squeeze.

"I missed you Mom, I know we talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same."

Brennan smiled and kissed his head.

"I missed you too Parks, a lot more than I anticipated."

Parker grinned and looked up into her eyes.

"I passed my French test, I was the only one who got one hundred percent, my teacher was really happy, she made me come up in front of the whole class to get my paper, it was kinda embarrassing."

Brennan could see the delight and pride in the boy's face and was equally proud of him.

"Congratulations, well done, I'm sure your teacher didn't mean to embarrass you, she was just giving you the recognition you deserve..."

Parker smiled at her words.

"Was there anything you wanted to go over with it?"

He shook his head.

"Nope, but I brought it in for you to see."

She nodded, eager to share in the news.

"Come, let's sit down."

Parker kept one arm around her waist as they made their way to the couch.

"Where's Molly?"

Brennan smiled.

"She's with Angela; she obviously doesn't know you're here yet."

Parker smiled.

"Is it ok if it's just me and you for a while Mom?"

Brennan smiled, placing her arm around his shoulders again; she pulled him into her side and kissed his temple.

"Sure Parks, what should we study today, I was thinking we would head outside for a while, there is something I would like to show you, but it can wait till a little later."

Parker nodded.

"At school our teacher said we were going to start learning about refraction, could you and I maybe start that? I like to have a head start."

Brennan smiled.

"Ok, would you like some books to take home with you to read too?"

"Yes thanks, I have your other books at home too, Mom is going to bring them when she comes to pick me up, I didn't want to bring them to school."

Temperance was thankful Parker was such a thoughtful child, she knew most kids his age wouldn't think twice about taking expensive books to school, but Parker always thought about the consequences of his actions and for that she was grateful.

"That's fine."

Parker removed his tutoring book from his bag and his pencil case; he laid his things on the coffee table and sat on the floor as Brennan walked back over with three text books.

"Ok let's begin."

* * *

It was four forty five when Brennan decided Parker had had enough for one day.

"Ok, pen down, pack up and let's find Molly and head out."

Parker quickly did as he was told.

"Can I leave my school bag here Mom?"

She smiled.

"Yep we'll come back and get it before going home."

"Am I coming to your place?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yep, your Dad sent me a text before; your Mom will pick you up after dinner."

Parker fist pumped the air and grinned broadly.

"Awesome."

Brennan laughed at his excitement and ushered him out of the office.

* * *

Walking into Angela's office, Molly looked up from the floor, grinning when she saw her Mom, but squealing in delight when she spotted Parker.

"Parka!"

The little girl jumped up and ran toward her brother, crashing into him with so much force he stumbled back a little.

"Hey Molly."

Molly hugged her brother tightly.

"I missed you Parka, did you miss me?"

Parker kneeled down and smiled at his little sister.

"I did Molly, I told all my friends about how we went on vacation together and how awesome you were."

Molly smiled, pleased with the news her big brother liked to talk about her.

"Really?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep really and now they all want you to be their sister."

Molly shook head.

"Uh ah, I'm your sista Parka, not nobody else's, just yours."

Parker hugged the little girl again. He really had missed having her around; he liked having someone look up to him.

"Phew that's good, coz I didn't want to share you."

Parker took her hand and walked her over to the corner, where she had been working.

"What are you making?"

Molly kneeled down and her brother followed.

"Dats a flower pot for Mommy and a pen cup for Daddy, dats what Angie says."

The little girl whispered so her Mom couldn't hear. Parker smiled at the half painted vase and the blue, red and green spotted pen holder. He smiled knowing his Dad would love the thought.

"Wow, Molly they're great, are you nearly finished?"

"Yep, I just gunna paint dis bit pink, then all finished."

Parker nodded and watched her begin swirling paint onto the clay pottery.

* * *

Parker looked up and smiled at his Mom and Angela as they spoke quietly, Ange was smiling hard about something and guessed it was something to do with his dad and mom being together. When Molly had finished she stood up taking her paint brushes and paint tray over to the sink. She dropped them in, not being able to reach up and wash them, grabbed the wet towel on the rack and cleaned her hands.

"All done Baby?"

Molly trotted over to her Mom, Parker and Angie and smiled up at all of them.

"Yep, is we going to show Parka the sprize now Mommy?"

Brennan stroked the hair behind her daughter's ear and smiled down at her. Molly was going to draw a big picture for her brother, but when her Mommy had suggested the second surprise, Molly wanted all in for that one.

"We sure are."

Parker had no idea what it could be but if his mom though it was good, it must be really good. The three farewelled Angela for time being and walked out of the office, Molly's hand firmly in Parkers and Brennan's arm securely around Parker's shoulders; all that was missing was the head of the family.

* * *

**Ok... another done, Please review... Are you guys getting bored yet? I have heaps more to tell if you're not.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer-If you think they're mine, you obviously haven't read the forty four other disclaimers before this one. **

**A/N- I love you all. There is a part in this chapter that relates to Brennan's vegetarianism, I am not trying to preach at anyone, the subject has been touched upon in the show a few times and I am touching on it again. I believe a twelve year old child would seek answers when they realize someone they know doesn't consume meat. **

* * *

The sun was still looming in the sky above although as afternoon progressed and dusk crept in, the sun's intensity had waned. The grass was soft under foot, one of the benefits of night time watering Brennan assumed, the gardens of the Jeffersonian always, looked wonderful, even in winter when everything was covered in snow.

Her favorite time of the year though, was Fall; there was something about the oranges and reds of nature, that made her feel warm and relaxed despite the sometimes chilly breeze.

"So where are we going Mom."

Parker looked up at his dreaming mother and raised his brows.

"Not far, keep walking."

Parker accepted the answer and continued on, for a woman who didn't like surprises, Temperance Brennan sure liked to give them.

"I know where we're going, but I'm not gunna tell you."

The three year old's voice held a teasing tone and Brennan laugh at Parker's pout.

They approached and section of grass that had been taped off, from the public.

"What's going on down there Mom?"

Brennan reached out holding the tape up and motioned the twelve year old under. Parker was a little confused, thinking the Jeffersonian had plumbing problems and they were going to inspect the pipes.

"The Antiquities Department needed a back-washing pipe put in and when the laborers came to dig the pit they found a skeleton."

Parker's eyes widened and he looked down into the pit trying to see anything.

"A real one? Who died?"

Brennan smiled.

"Not who. What and I have requested a week holding time for you to dig it out and tell me everything you can about it."

Parker swallowed visibly.

"Really, me?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, you are extremely capable Parker and you have studied very well, this is not a historical find but, I wish for you to treat it as such. I want you to follow the rules you have been taught and undercover what lies in here. Your Dad has agreed and I spoke with your Mom and she has also agreed to let you come by after school whenever you wish. I would recommend you transfer the specimen indoors as soon as possible though."

Parker was in awe, nobody ever showed as much faith in him as Bones did.

"Is this a test Mom?"

She shrugged.

"I could grade if you would like but really, I'm wanting to see you put knowledge into practice, I've also spoken to your Mom and Dad about sending you the Anthropology Camp next year, if you still want to go that is. I send one young achiever each year and a grad student; you will buddy with them and learn what's to be expected of you in the field."

Parker couldn't believe his ears, he'd talked about becoming an Anthropologist like his Mom for a while but he never thought it would happen; he knew the places he had to go could be expensive.

"If your desire to work toward being an anthropologist is still strong, I will get you into the required schools, but I want you to be certain and don't be afraid to tell me you've changed your mind."

Parker lunged forward and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much Mom, I don't just mean for this, you're just the best anyway."

Brennan grinned. Parker turned and faced the pit.

"Wow, my first excavation."

Brennan smiled and gestured to the ladder at the side of the pit.

"Have you got gloves Mom?"

Pulling a pair from her pocket she handed them over, proud he hadn't forgotten the golden rule in his excitement.

Parker climbed down, donning the gloves at the bottom. He walked the outer edge and squatted at one side of the partially uncovered remains.

"The skull is still buried but it looks like the hind section of a dog."

Brennan smiled, she had come to the same conclusion although not voiced it.

* * *

Parker looked up in time to see his Mom motion someone over, he frowned and stood up trying to view the newcomer.

"Parker, this is Mr Anderson, he will be assisting you in the removal of the skeleton, please inform him what you require done next so that the remains can be moved overnight."

Parker felt a little strange telling someone older what to do but shrugged.

"Hello Mr Anderson..."

The twenty something year old smiled tightly and nodded.

"Well as you can see, only half the skeleton has been uncovered, I like to be able to see the entire length of the skeleton and surrounding soil, please collect all soil samples as you go, there might be clues about why it died..."

Parker looked up to his Mom to see her smiling down.

"Once that's done, we need a taped grid and then you will have to remove the entire block of soil in one section from that grid."

Mr Anderson smiled; this was a smart kid.

"Sure thing, I'll start right away."

Parker grinned.

"Thanks."

Parker looked up and smiled at his Mom again seeing her nod in approval.

"Come now Parker, we have prior engagement."

Parker frowned; he wanted to stay but knew better than to argue with someone who was giving him everything he'd always wanted.

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

For a second the title stung but when she glanced at him, she knew he was addressing her by her professional title out of respect while they were in front of another colleague. She felt a sense of pride wash over her as the twelve year old climbed up the ladder, his eyes held on hers. When he stepped beside her he whispered.

"Did I do ok Mom?"

Brennan smiled.

"More than ok Parks, you were fantastic."

Parker beamed proudly.

"Let's go get your sister, before she decides she wants beetles as her next pet."

* * *

Molly had seen Hodgins in the garden and had gone over to watch him release some of his more mature beetles into the grounds.

"Do they bite?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Nope, look."

He held a couple on his palm and allowed them to wander.

"They tickle a little."

Molly smiled and held her hand out next to the entomologist's much larger one.

"Can I hold it?"

Hodgins slowly placed a smaller beetle on her hand and smiled when she giggled.

"It feels funny, does it have a name?"

"He probably does in beetle world but what would you call him?"

Molly shrugged.

"Umm, I dunno..."

Molly watched the way the beetle clapped his wings together but made no attempt to fly away.

"Clicka."

Hodgins looked up and smiled.

"Why Clicka?"

Molly held her hand out.

"He's clicking his wings together, see."

Jack grinned at the little girl and nodded.

"That's a very clever name."

Molly smiled at the praise.

"Hodgie, why are you letting Clicka and his friends out? Are they having a walk?"

Hodgins wondered how to explain his desire to give the beetles a happy ending to their lives by being free to do what beetles do.

"I guess they will be walking but, the reason I'm letting them go is because they have spent all their lives in a cage and now it's time for them to be free."

"Will you miss them?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Yeah Molly, I will miss them but I've got more inside and they have babies."

Molly's eyes were wide in delight.

"Really can I play with them?"

Jack grinned, happy to share his passion with a young and inquiring mind.

"Sure you can, we can even make a little home for them and they you can pick some to look after."

Molly clapped her hands forgetting about the beetle she had been holding, she gasped and looked down at her hands.

"Oh o, I sorry, I sorry..."

She opened her hands expecting to find a squished beetle, but found nothing. Hodgins smiled realizing it must have flown away, when they weren't watching, Molly frowned.

"Did he go to heaven?"

She looked up to the sky as her mom and brother approached.

"It's ok Molly, I think he just flew away to find a home."

Molly looked to Hodgins and frowned.

"No trouble for me?"

Placing another beetle on her hand he smiled.

"No trouble for you."

Molly exhaled in relief.

"Hey Baby, you having fun with Hodgins?"

Molly nodded as her mom squatted down behind her.

"Hodgie said I can look after the bugs, we is gunna make a home for em."

Brennan cringed, she wasn't big on bugs, she understood they were a vital part of our eco system but, she didn't really want her daughter bringing the critters home.

"Wow, that's great, I hope their home is going to stay in Hodgie's lab?"

She looked pointedly at Hodgins who chuckled.

"Definitely Dr. Bee, hey Parker, how'd you like the surprise?"

Parker grinned.

"It was wicked, I even got to tell Mr Anderson what to do, that was weird but it was cool."

Hodgins laughed.

"Yeah I bet."

"Ok Molly Mouse, you going to let the rest of the beetles out."

Molly raised her brows at firstly being allowed to do something she thought was so grown up and secondly at being called a mouse.

"I is a girl Hodgie not a mouse, I don't got whiskers or a tail or anyfing."

Hodgins chuckled.

"No, but you're as cute as a mouse and as quiet as a mouse and you're always eating cheese, like a mouse."

Molly giggled and helped Hodgins tip the cage up and release the beetles. Brennan and Parker took a step back, preferring to keep themselves bug free.

* * *

Back inside the Lab, Brennan readied the kids for when Booth would get there, as it happened they didn't have long to wait.

"Did anyone in here miss me today?"

Brennan smiled as Molly squealed that she missed him lots and ran forward, Parker chuckled and walked over to his dad, not to hug just to inhabit the same space for a while.

"Hey Princess..."

He scooped her up and looked to his son.

"Hey buddy, good to see you pal."

Parker smiled.

"Hey Dad."

Booth ruffled his son's hair, seeing the boy wanted some form of physical connection but confused about what was right for his age. Parker knew the boys his age didn't hug or kiss their parents anymore, but they also got to see their dad's every day. At first, not hugging his dad hadn't bothered him, but now he missed it, his dad had always given the best hugs and after not seeing him for nearly a week; it was hard not to just crash into his arms.

"Have you been out to the gardens?"

Parker grinned.

"Yeah it's awesome; I got to tell this older dude, what to do and everything."

Booth nodded; he'd accepted the fact his son was an evolving squint and truth be told, he was extremely proud of his boy, for walking in Temperance Brennan's footsteps.

"That's great pal."

"Mom told me you said I could go to the anthropology camp if I wanted to..."

Booth nodded, he had needed a lot of convincing by Bones to let his would be thirteen year old, join a camp in the middle of nowhere for two weeks, but Bones has had assured both he and Rebecca, it was entirely safe and she had direct contact with the administrator and supervisor.

"Thanks Dad, I won't let you down, I'll make you super proud of me."

Booth pulled Parker into his side and kissed his curly blond mop.

"I'm already, more proud of you Buddy than I thought I could ever be."

Parker smiled, he loved hearing that his parents were proud of him, he always tried so hard not to mess up and to make them happy with his achievements, he was responsible and avoided trouble unlike most of his friends. That's not say he hadn't been in fights and squabbles at school and weekend sports, but that was minor boys being boys stuff.

Parker pulled back and nodded, feeling cool hands on his face he turned to see his mom had walked up behind him.

"Go sign the paper on my desk, it will give you access to lab equipment next week."

Parker smiled and walked off with a nod. Booth looked up to Molly who had been fairly quiet.

"How was your day Princess?"

"It was good Daddy; Hodgie is gunna let me have bugs."

Booth raised his brows and looked to his girlfriend.

"Baby, remember they have to stay here though, you can't bring them home."

Molly nodded and Booth looked relieved.

"I almost squished one in my hand Daddy, I got real scared that I hurted him but Hodgie says he flied away."

Booth tried to be interested in the bug tales but really he was just thankful they would be staying at the Lab.

"Oh dear, well so long as he's all right."

Molly nodded.

Parker walked back over to them all and smiled up at Bones.

"Done."

"Ok, are we ready to go?"

Molly tensed.

"Wait I gotta go to Auntie Angie."

She kicked to get down and ran out the door, Booth frowning after her.

"She has handmade gifts for us, yours is apparently a pen holder."

Booth smiled, the three of them gathering their things, leaving the office and heading toward Angela's to find the runaway three year old.

Booth took Brennan's hand as they walked, the sight still making Parker exceedingly happy as he walked behind them.

"So how did your day turn out Babe?"

Brennan smiled, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Very well, my second meeting, turned into a competition for male posturing between two potential interns, both of which will be turned away but other than that, all went well. My budget meet this morning allocated more funding into the crime Lab, so we can finally afford to buy the ballistics tunnel, which will mean no more waiting for the FBI to get through their back log."

Booth frowned.

"I thought you had one? Wasn't Cam going all Jesse James on it, like last month?"

Brennan frowned.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled, knowing those words would fall from her lips.

"It means, I heard she was firing into the tank as if she were in some western shoot out."

Brennan tilted her head to the side, considering his comparison.

"I suppose one could view it like that."

Booth chuckled and waited for her to continue.

"It was a lone from the university."

Booth nodded as they walked into Angela's office.

"Hey Studly and Studly junior."

Parker blushed beet red at the moniker.

"Ignore her pal, it's the pregnancy talking."

Parker frowned.

"I don't think so Dad, Angela has always said stuff like that, you're just looking for excuses so you don't get embarrassed."

Brennan giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy, Daddy, dis is for you, I maded them."

Both adults took the pieces of pottery and smiled.

"Oh Baby, I love it, now I have somewhere to put all the flowers you pick me, thank you."

Molly smiled.

"You're welcome Mommy."

She turned to her dad.

"Daddy, do you like it?"

Booth knelt down, tears in his eyes.

"I love it Princess, I'm gunna take it to work and put all my favorite pens in it."

Molly smiled.

"Really?"

Booth nodded, pulling her in for a hug.

"Yep, really, you did a great job."

Molly bounced eagerly from foot to foot, delighting in the fact she had made her parents happy.

The little girl ran over to Angela and thanked her for the help she had given and hugged her waist in gratefulness.

"You're very welcome Sweetie, anytime."

Molly waved and walked back to her Mom, slipping her small hand into the larger one.

They all said their goodbyes and Angela could be heard yelling to Hodgins that she wanted to go home and he should stop playing with his critters.

* * *

The car trip home was filled with chatter and laughter, Booth and Bones were bickering in the front while Parker, was telling Molly a funny story. When they pulled up in the parking space, Booth heard to seat belts in the back unclip.

"Stay in your seats until the car stops please."

Booth looked up into the rear view mirror.

"Yes Dad."

"Daddy we is in our seats."

Booth narrowed his gaze and killed the engine. Brennan smiled at his protective instincts toward both kids; she gathered her things and slid from the car, glancing back to the kids who were still in their seats.

Booth opened the door and nodded to his son as he got out, signaling that Parker could open the door and that the display had been for Molly's benefit. Parker understood and turned to his sister who was watching him closely.

"Ok Molly we can get out now, because the car has stopped and Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

Molly nodded and stood up alongside her brother.

"Is Daddy mad wif us?"

Parker smiled.

"No, he just gets scared that something bad might happen if we don't listen to him, he loves us, so he wants to keep us safe."

Molly nodded in comprehension and watched her brother jump from the step. Booth stepped up holding his arms out to the little girl.

"Ok, come on Princess."

Molly smiled at the name and leaned into her Dad's arms.

"I still love you Daddy."

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"And I love you."

Parker had joined his Mom on the steps and was chatting to her about something, Booth smiled at the similar grins on both their faces, it was strange, but Booth felt in recent years, Parker had become more Brennan than either of his true parents and while the thought didn't bother him, he wondered if Rebecca had also noticed.

"Ok, let's go."

They walked in, the day time doorman greeting them at the entry way. He handed over the mail and offered to call the elevator for them, which was unnecessary with Parker already pressing the button.

"Oh, Daniel."

The doorman looked up and smiled.

"Rebecca will be arriving in a few hours, please allow her up."

Daniel tipped his hat and smiled.

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Once inside the apartment, Parker went to the table and took out his homework to begin, Booth frowned and shook his head.

"Hey, you know its Friday right Pal?"

Parker looked to his dad and nodded.

"Yeah, what about it Dad?"

Booth chuckled.

"It means you don't have to do homework straight away."

Parker shrugged.

"If I do it now Dad, I don't have to worry about doing it later."

Booth ruffled his son's hair.

"You are a much better student than I was."

Parker smiled. He knew his dad wasn't trying to discourage him from doing school work, but his dad did think he didn't have enough fun, especially after quitting baseball and track last term. Picking up his pen, he began on his math work.

* * *

Brennan stood in the kitchen happily making dinner for her family, she had found that she really enjoyed looking after them all and making dinner was one of her favourite ways to prove her love.

Looking up she smiled as Parker joined her in the kitchen, walking over to stand beside her she smiled as she tucked his hair back behind his hair.

"Finished your studies already?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah it was only math and pretty easy."

He shrugged and inhaled the smells around him.

"Can I help you?"

Brennan grinned, she remembered making cookies with Parker when he was younger, those afternoons were some of her happiest memories.

"Sure, could you stir this for me while I get the skillet going?"

Parker happily took over from her, stirring the red sauce in a clockwise direction, just like she had shown him, many years ago.

By the time Molly and Booth exited the bathroom, Parker and Brennan were serving dinner. Parker had set the table and was currently pouring drinks after placing the salad bowl and bread rolls on the table.

"Wow, it smells great out here."

Booth walked up to Brennan and kissed her gently, careful not to knock the bowl in her hand.

"I hope you're hungry."

Booth scoffed.

"When aren't I, especially for your cooking?"

Parker helped Molly into her seat and sat beside her, being the big brother he placed a napkin on his little sister's lap and another covering her shirt.

"Fanks Parka."

"You're welcome Molly."

Booth and Brennan took their places and smiled at the two kids waiting patiently.

"Ok who wants what?"

Brennan had made chicken parmajana with homemade sauce, cauliflower cheese bake and a Greek salad to go on the side.

Molly raised her hand.

"Everyfing please Mommy."

"Yeah me too please, you're the best Mom cook ever."

Brennan blushed at Parker's words.

"I'm with you Buddy, can't beat Bones in the kitchen."

Brennan dished up everyone's meal; Booth looked at her strangely when she also began digging into the parmajana.

"Bones, you're eating chicken?"

She scrunched up her nose.

"Eww, no, it's soy fillet."

Booth looked amused at her childish 'eww' comment but let it slide, instead scrunching up his own nose at the food on her plate.

"Mom? Why don't you eat meat?"

Brennan looked to Parker and smiled.

"Do you want me to sugar coat it?"

Parker shook his head and smiled; he had taught her the phrase while in California and was glad to see her still using it. Parker always wanted the truth and even when he suspected he should ask for the tame version he chose to hear the facts.

"Bones, can you let me finish eating first?"

Booth pleaded in a whiney tone.

"Booth if you're going to consume meat you should be able to handle the process of it getting to your plate, it died for you; the least you can do is know what it went through to feed you."

Booth rolled his eyes, he loved meat and he understood it was an animal, but the way she gave his dinner a face and emotions always made him feel like throwing up and turning vegetarian himself, not that he would ever, admit it.

Out of respect, Brennan waited until they were finished and Molly had left the table, to choose a book for story time.

"So Mom?"

Brennan nodded knowing Parker was asking her to explain her diet.

"I don't like the way animals are slaughtered to feed humans Parker. Most of the time its inhumane and cruel, humans are perfectly able to live on a plant based diet and it is much better for us in the long run. So until animals can be farmed in a way that is both emotionally and physically painless for the animal, I choose not to consume it."

Parker tilted his head.

"What happens to the animals Mom?"

Brennan smiled.

"Parker I think if you want to know that information, you should access the internet, I don't wish to imprint my beliefs on you."

Booth smiled as he rinsed the dishes, he was sure she would go into the details, of chickens being electrocuted and calves watching their mothers get shot. Her facts had caused him to eat salad on more than one occasion.

"Can I live on a plant diet, even though I'm still growing?"

Brennan nodded.

"Of course, so long as you eat lots of green leafy vegetables and supplement your diet correctly, you know some people can't consume meat for health reasons, lots of children are allergic to it, and they survive just fine."

Parker smiled.

"I'll look it up when I get home Mom, thanks."

Brennan nodded.

"You're welcome."

She watched him walk out and looked to Booth who groaned behind her.

"What's wrong, are you injured?"

Booth sighed.

"No, although I might be once Rebecca finds out you made Parker a vegetarian."

Brennan raised her brows.

"I can't imagine why she should be upset Booth, she will save a lot of money not buying meat."

Booth shook his head and smiled. She had always been headstrong and she always stood up for what she believed in no matter what, he was proud of her for that, she was a good role model and his son had a lot of respect for her.

Entering the lounge room after cleaning up the kitchen together, Booth and Brennan smiled at the sight of Parker reading to Molly as she slept, with her head on his lap.

Brennan picked her daughter up and carried her down the hall, wanting to give Booth some time alone with his son.

* * *

**Ok, so ? Review please and please no cranky people about the vegetarian thing. If you have questions, I'm sure I have answers but just remember, I didn't make Temperance Brennan vegetarian, I just work with what HH and the writers have given me, which isn't much lately. *gives evil eyes to imaginary HH*  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer- If I owned them, let's just say, you'd be watching this fic on the TV.**

**A/N- I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your words are greatly appreciated and it's because of those reviews that I keep writing, so please don't stop, each and every one of you are encouraging me to continue. **

* * *

"So, Pal, How was your first week back?"

Parker smiled.

"It was ok; I wish we were still in California though, wasn't it the best holiday Dad?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah it was pretty amazing Buddy. Hey did you try out for the new Basketball team?"

Parker shook his head.

"Nah practice is at the same time as my science lessons with Mom."

Booth furrowed his brow.

"Well I'm sure Bones wouldn't have minded you changing days."

Parker scrunched up his nose in the same way he had done, since he was a little boy.

"Nah, none of my friends tried out anyway and Mr Roach is coaching, he doesn't like me much."

"What, why do you say that Pal."

Parker shrugged.

"I dunno, it just feels like he's always making me do laps around the courts or he puts me on equipment duty."

Booth sat back and listened to his son.

"Do you know why he's singled you out, are you acting up in class?"

Parker sat up straighter.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong Dad, I just told him that picking up other peoples trash, wasn't why I came to school, I didn't drop the papers and I didn't want to touch someone else's litter."

Booth nodded, he understood and quite frankly he didn't pay school fees, so his son could spend his lunch time picking up rubbish.

"I told him that you and Mom wouldn't want me picking up trash either, he said I was smart alec and when some of the other kids refused to pick up the trash too, he called me a trouble maker. I didn't mean to upset him Dad, but he's kinda been mean since then."

Booth nodded.

"Alright, perhaps you should just stay out of his way then."

Parker nodded.

"Did you give the key rings to your buddies?"

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, they liked em and now they're super jealous, I told my science class about the Science Center too, my teacher wants to go now."

Booth chuckled at his son's excitement.

"So Dad... are things with you and Mom good?

Booth frowned.

"Which Mom Pal?"

Parker smiled.

"Bones, Mom."

"Yeah Buddy, everything is great and that reminds me, there's something I wanted to run by you."

Parker grinned happily.

"Are you guys getting married, can I be the best man?"

Booth held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa Buddy, no, ah that's not... no."

Parker deflated somewhat and listened to his Dad.

"What I was going to say, was that Bones, has asked me to move in."

Parker's grin was back.

"Did ya say yes? That's awesome Dad, how cool, now we can all be together all the time."

Booth smiled.

"So... you're ok with it?"

Parker looked at his Dad as though he had just fallen from the sky.

"Uh duh... I've been wanting you guys to get together for ages."

Booth pulled his son into his side and wrestled him, the twelve year old laughing and trying to escape. Booth stopped after a moment or two and smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy about it Parks and Bones is even going to make her office into a room for you, she's really excited, she even said you could pick the paint colors."

Parker smiled, already knowing he'd pick blue.

"When are you moving all our stuff in Dad?"

Booth sat forward kicking his shoes off.

"Tomorrow."

Parker dropped his head.

"I wish I could help too."

Booth scoffed.

"You wanna help move an apartment full of stuff into another apartment."

Parker shrugged.

"It's not that Dad, I just... I... I wish I could spend more time with you guys, Mom and Drew are boring and I have no friends in our area, so I just stay home if I don't have sports."

Booth felt a lump in his throat at the knowledge his son was lonely.

"Well how about I talk to your Mom when she picks you up, see if we can get you over more?"

Parker looked up with teary eyes.

"Really Dad? That'd be awesome; do you think Mom Bones will mind?"

"Will Mom Bones mind what?"

Both Booth and Parker turned to see Brennan standing in the hall.

"If Parker comes round a bit more."

Brennan smiled and rushed forward.

"Are you joking Parks? I would love to have you here more."

She dropped down onto the couch and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I would want you here as often as you wanted to be here."

Parker smiled.

"So every day?"

Parker joked.

"Every day would be great; do you think you Mom would let you though?"

Parker chuckled that she had answered so seriously, her truthfulness always made him feel good though. Booth smiled at his girlfriend's failure to pick up his son's joking and the fact that she had answered so positively, made him love her so much more.

"I'm going to talk to Becca tonight, maybe see if we can arrange a little extra time here."

Brennan nodded, the idea was fantastic and she hoped it would be fruitful. Temperance smiled and patted Parker's knee.

"Who wants hot chocolate?"

Both Booth boys gave matching charm smiles and nodded.

"Yes please."

They spoke simultaneously, watching as she got up and trotted off into the kitchen.

"So Pal, any other news you wanna tell your old man."

Parker tilted his head thinking about the past week but couldn't think of anything particularly interesting.

"Nope, I don't think so... Oh I got a new project partner for the science fair, Caleb bailed but we had a new girl start, she's really nice, some of the other kids have been giving her a hard time and Joel and his friends stole her lunch the other day and threw it in the bin, can you believe that Dad, I gave her some money from my lunch money from the day before and she got a tray, she was real worried about paying me back, but I said don't worry."

Booth smiled, he was proud of his son all the time, but sometimes the twelve year old did things, that just really set him apart from other kids his age.

"That was really nice of you Pal."

Parker shrugged.

"I didn't want her to be hungry."

Booth nodded.

"So what's this girl's name?"

"Annica but she said I can call her Annie."

Booth smiled recognizing the first signs of a crush and the maleness in Booth couldn't be happier.

"Annie huh?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep she's really shy and hardly talks to anyone but she's super smart and is always reading and stuff, science is her favorite subject so we get on really well."

Booth listened intently, watching the play of emotions cross his son's face.

"She's really good at math too and always knows the answers, its awesome coz we always get our papers done at the same time and then the teacher lets us go out into the hall and study quietly, but we've been making ideas for our project."

Booth could see a spark in his son's eyes that he'd never seen before and he knew it wouldn't long before his boy was asking about girls.

"She sounds great buddy."

Parker smiled, thinking about his friend.

"Yeah, she is, she always looks real sad when comes to school, but when she sees me she smiles really big."

Booth chuckled, looking up he smiled seeing Bones come back into the room, holding a small tray with three mugs on it. She placed the tray down and handed out the sweet drinks, Booth frowned at the pink line on her hand.

"What happened Bones?"

He flicked his gaze to her hand again indicating what he was referring to. She smiled.

"I need a new kettle."

Booth furrowed his brow.

"What happened to the old one?"

"It must have gotten wet, it shorted out."

Booth placed his mug on the table and took her hand gently in his.

"And electrocuted you?"

"It was just a zap Booth, nothing to worry about; I threw it away and used a pan to boil the water."

"That's not the point Bones; you could have been seriously hurt."

Brennan knew he was right, but it was done and she was fine, she had no delusions that her hand wouldn't be sore tomorrow but she was otherwise fine and wanted Booth to calm down.

"Booth I'm ok, I promise."

Booth decided to let it go for now, but he would be pampering her later.

* * *

As they all finished the last of their hot chocolates there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

Booth stood up; he squeezed his girlfriend's shoulder and ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

Walking to the door, Booth was going over things to say in pro of Parker spending more time with them here. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Bec, how's it going?"

She smiled accepting the hug he offered and nodded when he gestured her inside.

"Good and how are you and Temperance?"

Booth smiled.

"Great, we're moving in together."

Rebecca clapped her hands happily for them.

"Congratulations Seeley, sounds like things are going really well."

He nodded.

"Yeah..."

He sighed.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Rebecca nodded and patted his forearm affectionately.

"That's great Seeley, really it is, I'm happy for you and Parks is over the moon, he keeps telling everyone his step mom is Thee Doctor, Temperance Brennan."

Booth laughed.

"Yeah he is a little crazy about her."

Rebecca rolled her eyes in good humor.

"A little huh."

Booth shrugged.

"Hey listen I wanted to talk to you about something."

Rebecca tilted her head and smiled, she loved it when big strong Seeley Booth got nervous around her.

"About?"

Booth inhaled deeply.

"About Parker, we had a chat tonight and... he... he said he'd like to come round here a little more, he says he's lonely and he misses Molly and..."

Rebecca could tell he was prepared to rattle off a long list of reasons, to change the visitation roster.

"Seeley stop. It's ok..."

Booth frowned.

"Huh?"

She smiled.

"It's ok, I was going to suggest he spends some more time with you, he's getting older and coming up on puberty, he won't confide in Drew about anything, I think it will be good for him, he needs his father."

Booth was confused at her change in tune, he would never voice his confusion, for it fear it would cause her to change her mind again, but it was there and it made his head ache.

"So... you're ok with him coming over more?"

She laughed lightly.

"Yes Seeley, I think it will be good for him and I'm not blind, I know he's lonely at home, Drew has no desire for more children, and pregnancy was hell for me, I don't want to go back there, so Molly is his only sibling for now and they need to bond, he loves that little girl, talks about her and Temperance constantly, if I was a jealous woman, I might not be quite so happy to allow the mix but, our little boy is becoming a man and he needs you now."

Booth grinned.

"Thanks Becca."

She nodded.

"So have you moved in yet?"

Booth shook his head.

"Tomorrow, have you got plans with Parks?"

"I was going to drag him to work with me but..."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, no, we'll take him."

"Ok, I'll drop him here in the morning about..."

Booth smiled.

"Seven, he can have breakfast with us and then we can get into it."

"Do you want him over the weekend?"

"Bec, I'll take him for as long as I can."

She laughed.

"Ok, well, I'll pack for the week, he's going to the Jeffersonian every day after school anyway so, he may as well stay with you."

Booth did everything in his power not to fist pump the air and run around in a circle with his shirt over his head.

"Thanks Bec."

She nodded. They walked down the hall and into the living room where Parker was listening to Bren talk about a recently discovered burial site in Peru. She looked up seeing them enter and tried to read Booth's expression.

"Hi Temperance, Parks."

"Hey Mom."

"Good evening Rebecca how are you?"

Rebecca smiled.

"I'm good thanks Tempe and you? Have you recovered from California?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it was a lovely experience."

Rebecca looked to Parker.

"You ready Baby..."

Parker looked to his Dad and nodded, thinking his Dad's chat hadn't gone so well. Bec saw the disappointment in her son's eyes and thought she should enlighten him.

"You need to get home and pack for the week."

Parker's eyes widened excitedly almost as much as Brennan's.

"Really I... I can stay here more?"

Rebecca nodded and laughed as her son and his step mother both squealed in delight, before jumping up at the same time and crushing the blond woman in a hug. Booth laughed at the site storing the image away in his mind.

* * *

Booth checked all the doors and windows were locked again, he poked his head in to check on Molly and eased the door ajar. Brennan was in the shower, he could hear it running and from the sound of water hitting the tiled floor she was washing her hair. He loved it when she went to bed with damp hair the scent of shampoo filling his nostrils and bringing peaceful sleep to him.

Walking into the bedroom, Booth closed the door and pulled the bed covers down, wanting nothing more than to climb between the cool sheets, but knowing he needed a shower first. Pulling his already untucked and half unbuttoned shirt over his head, Booth grinned hearing his girlfriend humming in the shower, he couldn't make out what the tune was but she seemed to know it well.

Stepping into the bathroom, Booth brushed his teeth and contemplated shaving before dismissing the idea.

"Want company?"

Brennan smiled from behind the glass wall.

"That depends; are you going to wash my back?"

Booth chuckled, stepping in and behind her.

"I think that can be arranged."

Brennan grinned playfully feeling his arms encircle her waist from behind and a soft, warm kiss fall to her shoulder.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

Bones tilted her head.

"Oh maybe once or twice."

She smiled.

"Mmm, I think we can get a few more in before bed..."

He whispered gently in her ear.

"I love you..."

She smiled and tilted her neck to the side giving him better access.

"I love you so much..."

"I lov..."

"Shhh, I'm talking..."

She giggled and closed her mouth.

"I love you so, so, so much Temperance."

Booth continued his declarations over and over until the water started running cold. Brennan spun in his arms, trying to move out of the spray but nearly sending them both sprawling on the floor.

"Hey... whoa easy Baby, I don't want a trip the hospital tonight."

Booth turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel to wrap around her already trembling shoulders. They both stepped out onto the floor mats and dried quickly.

"What time will you be leaving in the morning?"

Booth smiled.

"Well Becca is going to drop Parks off at seven, I said he could have breakfast with us, I hope that's ok."

Brennan frowned.

"Of course it's ok, she could drop him off a four and it would be ok."

Booth smiled.

"So you didn't tell me what happened, why did Rebecca agree after all this time?"

Booth pulled his boxers on and sat on the edge of the tub, while Brennan started her nightly face care routine.

"To be honest, I don't think it was anything I said, Bec had noticed Parks was lonely at home and she said he's growing up and needs to spend more time with me during puberty, she said he won't confide in Drew so, it was obvious who he needed."

Brennan smiled at her boyfriend in the mirror's reflection.

"It is true, Parker will need you more now that he's becoming man, he has already shown an interest in females and it won't be long before he starts to experience nocturnal emissions..."

Booth furrowed his brow wondering for a second what she was talking about before it registered.

"Oh, Bones, he's twelve."

Brennan shrugged.

"How old were you?"

Booth sighed, he guessed it was time he had a chat with his son, although said son's intelligence would dictate he probably already knew more than his father did at that age or now. Booth cringed at the thought of how confusing puberty was and he didn't want his son learning things, the same way he did.

"Ok, so I'll talk to Parker tomorrow, a man to man chat."

Brennan smiled.

"On a different note, I'm going to go to the hardware store tomorrow to pick up some paint samples, I'll arrange a time to meet you, so Parker can choose the color for his room, then I'll go back purchase the color and arrange for a painter on Monday hopefully. Once done Molly and I will pack up the office, ready for Parker's things to go in on Tuesday."

"Bones, I can paint the room, just grab some drop sheets a roller brush a thick paint brush and some edging tape."

"Booth I don't mind getting a painter in."

Booth stood up resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I know, but it will be a good bonding thing for Parks and I, it'll be a chance for me to teach him something."

Brennan nodded, understanding the need to enrich Parker in practical tasks.

"Ok, write me a list in the morning."

Booth kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Thanks."

Brennan finished applying her night cream and leaned down to open the cupboard under the sink. Booth watched her remove what he knew to be a small first aid kit. Booth stood up as she pulled out a tube of burn cream and a gauze patch, followed by some sticking plaster.

Booth took her uninjured hand and turned her to face him.

"Boo..."

"Shhh, let me do it."

With her back to the vanity she relented, knowing he would only persist until she gave in anyway. Booth smiled knowing he'd won, he held her burned hand gently in his own palm and inspected the faint wound again.

"Does it hurt?"

He looked into her eyes, silently begging her to trust him with the truth. Brennan saw his plea for an honest answer and gave it.

"It stings."

Booth picked up the tube of cream and applied a small amount to the base of her thumb and down toward her wrist. He pretended not to notice her wince and caressed the skin around the mark to soothe it. Once the gauze and plaster were in place, Booth brought her hand gently to his lips and kissed the covered burn.

Brennan smiled, the last time someone had kissed her better, was when she was eleven years old. Her Mom had kissed her plaster covered elbows after she had taken the skin off them, in a tussle with some girls at the local corner store. They had called her names and when she didn't respond to their teasing, they chased her home, laughing when she tripped on uneven pavement.

"Thank you Booth."

He smiled, released her hand and kissed her forehead, before watching her pack her things away. Brennan cleaned up the vanity area, before following Booth out into the room and switching off the bathroom light.

"I'm glad Parker will be spending more time with us Booth, Molly will certainly love having her big brother around more often."

Booth smiled and crawled between the covers.

"Yeah she will but you know what..."

Brennan tilted her head and waited for him to continue, not willing to even hazard a guess to what he would say.

"I think you're going to enjoy it even more than Molly."

Brennan smiled.

"It is a distinct possibility Booth, I find his company very compelling, he is an extremely engaged adolescent and I find his intelligence stimulating. His perspective and ideas are quite different and give me greater insight into subjects I had no interest in."

Booth grinned, pulling her tighter into his side, he kissed her cheek.

"I love that you love spending time with him Bones, I really couldn't ask for more."

"I do, I love him Booth; I don't believe I could love him more if he were born of me."

Booth knew she was being truthful, Temperance Brennan didn't do things by half, and that included loving someone, it was all or nothing.

"I love you Bones."

Brennan smiled.

"Thirty two."

Booth frowned a little confused by her response.

"Huh?"

Looking up at him she smiled.

"That makes thirty two times you've told me you love me today."

Booth smiled.

"Make it thirty three, I love you..."

He shrugged.

"It's a better number."

Resting her head on his chest, Bones smiled happily.

"I love you too Booth, good night."

"Night Baby."

Flicking off the lamp, they both closed their eyes, listening to the sounds of the others breaths until sleep claimed them.

* * *

**WOO HOO, please, please, please review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer- So... not mine, make nada and besides all your wonderful reviews, which I love, I get diddly squat.**

**A/N- So now that I figured out a way to get the family together for an extended period of time, are you ready for their first day together? HUGE CHAPTER**

* * *

Parker Booth ran out to the car with his second bag, throwing it into the car, he turned with a smile to his Mom at the doorway.

"Is that everything Parks?"

"No! I still have to get my school bag and my sports bag."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, the amount of luggage her son was taking, would have anyone believing he was going away for a year. She smiled as he ran back into the house, his joggers hitting the floor boards loudly. Parker grabbed his two bags off his bed and looked around his room. Spotting the piece of paper that had Annica's phone number on it; he smiled and placed it in the pocket of his bag.

Pulling his room door shut, he trotted down the hall.

"Bye Drew, see ya next week."

Drew got up off the couch and followed his step son and fiancée out to the front porch.

"See ya kiddo, have fun."

Parker smiled.

"I will."

His answer was definite and held no hesitation. Parker piled the last of his luggage in the trunk of the car and walked around to the back seat. Rebecca kissed Drew and told him she would see him tonight before walking away to spend the last twenty minutes with her son for a week.

* * *

"So call me if you need to and be polite, offer to help do the dishes and keep your room clean."

Parker sighed.

"I know Mom, its ok; you don't have to keep telling me."

Rebecca nodded; she realized she probably sounded a lot like a broken record.

"Ok, ok... just remember your manners."

"Mom, I will, I know what Bones expects of me and besides, you taught me how to behave Mom."

Rebecca smiled as her son used the Booth charm smile on her.

Pulling up outside the red apartment building, Rebecca took a deep breath, she wondered how Seeley said good bye so often and suddenly felt bad for making him endure the sense of loss she was currently feeling.

Getting out of the car, she helped him grab his bags and a small pile of old looking books.

"Are these the school libraries?"

Parker took them hurriedly and almost possessively.

"No their Bones, they're really special to her, she took them from her house before she got put into the foster system, it's all she has from her home, she let me borrow them and I don't wanna wreck em coz that would upset her a lot and she wouldn't trust me."

Rebecca smiled.

"Would you like me to carry them? You're a little weighted down Parks."

He shook his head and held the books closer to his chest.

"No thanks Mom, I got it."

Rebecca smiled and shut the trunk down, pressing the lock on her key to secure the car.

"Alright let's go."

They walked up the steps and smiled as the doorman opened the heavy security doors.

"Morning Parker, Ma'am."

Kevin tilted his hat at them. Rebecca smiled at the fact the doorman knew her son by name.

"Good morning Mr Phelps."

Kevin looked at all the luggage and walked to the elevator.

"You moving in Parker?"

Parker laughed.

"Nah, just staying for a week, but hopefully I'll be staying more often, did you know my Dad's moving in, Bones asked him and he said yes."

Kevin clapped his hands.

"Oh, well it's about time I think, back in my day a man and a woman would be married by now, spending so much time together and they fight like me and the Mrs too."

Parker shook his head and smiled.

"Dad says they bicker not fight."

Kevin shrugged.

"Tomato, tomahto I say, those two shoulda been hitched a long time ago."

Rebecca couldn't help but agree with the aging man and smiled her approval of his observation. The elevator doors opened and Rebecca got in, Parker following closely.

"Well I'll see ya later Mr Phelps."

Kevin waved and smiled as the doors slid closed again and up they went.

"He seems like a nice old man."

Parker looked to his Mom and shrugged.

"Mr Phelps has been here the longest, Dad says he's the type of man, who will be here till the day he dies, he's in it for the love not the money."

Rebecca nodded and shifted one of the bags hanging off her arm. The doors opened again and they walked down the hall, knocking on the door.

* * *

Booth was in the kitchen making pancakes when he heard the knock, setting the fry pan on the cold burner her went to the door. Unlatching the chain he opened the door to one smiling face and one straining. Booth took the bags from his ex and wondered what Parker had packed.

"Please tell me you don't just have books in there, you do have some clothes right?"

Parker smirked.

"Yeah, some."

Booth shook his head, as his son smiled cheekily.

"PARKA!"

Molly came running down through the house in a pair of socks and bright blue panties; she skidded on the polished floor boards, giggling as her mom chased her. The little girl squealed in delight as she spotted her brother and ran toward him.

"Parka, Parka, Parka!"

Everyone laughed as Molly barreled down the hall, bright eyes and a wide grin, her arms out in front of her. Parker quickly dropped his bags and placed Brennan's books safely in the corner, just in time to catch the little girl as she crashed into him.

"Parka I missed you."

Parker grinned broadly; he never got tired of hearing that.

"I missed you to Molly, where are your clothes?"

"Mommy's got em."

Brennan stood at the entrance to the hall, denim shorts and a blue shirt in hand. She smiled at Rebecca and Parker, before placing her hands on her hips and calling to her daughter.

"Molly."

The little girl looked up and gave her Mommy a sad pout.

"Come and get dressed please."

"I sorry Mommy."

"Oh yes, you look it, with a big smile just waiting to spread across your face."

Parker knew Bones wasn't upset, she rarely got mad and when she did it was because someone had done something when she told them not too, it had to be bad though. He'd heard her tell off interns a lot, they always thought they could do better, but she would put them in their place real quick.

"Quick Molly, go get dressed, you don't wanna make Mom sad."

Molly looked shocked, she never wanted her Mommy to be sad, letting go of Parker she ran back to her Mom and hugged her.

"Don't be sad Mommy, I sorry, I be good and put all my clothes on."

Molly grabbed the clothes from her Mom's hands and sat right down on the floor to pull her shorts on backwards.

"Other way Baby."

Molly looked up and tilted her head.

"Beh-gardon Mommy?"

Brennan smiled; she had heard Hodgins say 'beg your pardon' yesterday and had been repeating it every now and then.

"Turn your shorts around Baby; you're going to have them on back to front, if you leave them like that."

Molly looked at the shorts and flipped them over, looking up at her Mom again.

"Better?"

Brennan smiled.

"Much."

Molly pulled the article on and then set about pulling the shirt over her head.

"Would you like Mommy to help you?"

A blue covered head nodded as little arms flailed about.

"Mommy, Mommy."

Brennan giggled and pulled the shirt down.

"Better?"

Molly smiled.

"Much."

Repeating her Mom's words from just a moment ago, Booth chuckled at the cheekiness of the little girl this morning. Brennan helped her stand up and smiled.

"Go get your shoes please."

Molly looked to Parker and then back to her Mom.

"Is Parka gunna stay?"

Brennan smiled.

"Parker isn't going anywhere, now go, quickly."

She tapped the little girl on the bottom as she ran off. Brennan stood and looked to the three people still standing in the hall, she walked forward, her arms instantly wrapping around Parker and his around her.

"Morning Mom."

Brennan kissed his head.

"Good morning, put all your things in our room, for now..."

She gestured between Booth and herself.

"That will stop little fingers from going through everything."

Parker smiled and headed off toward the large room, he'd been in many times before, placing his stuff on the floor and out of the way, he inhaled the comforting scent of the room. He remembered when he was little once, his Mom and Dad hadn't been able to pick him up from school when he was sick, his Dad had gotten Bones. She had looked after him in this room, she rubbed his back when he was bent over the toilet bowl, and held a cool washer to his forehead, she fed him soup and rocked him as he slept, she didn't leave his side for more than a minute and by the time his Dad got here, he was feeling so loved he had forgotten he was sick.

Walking back out into the hall, Parker ran into his sister, running toward him.

"Whatta you doing Parka?"

He smiled.

"Putting my belongings away."

Molly looked to her Mom and Dad's room.

"Is dat your room now?"

"Nope, I'm just putting some stuff in there for later."

He took her hand and walked with her back down the hall, where the adults were talking.

"Is you staying wif us all day?"

Parker squatted down.

"Nope."

Molly's smile dropped and she was instantly biting her trembling lip. Parker smiled.

"I'm staying much longer than just today Molly."

The little girl looked up in surprise.

"A really, really long time, like forever?"

"No not forever but I'll keep coming back."

Parker let go of her hand to take the rest of things from his Dad.

"Can I help you too Parka."

Parker looked around and smiled, grabbing his school jacket from his Mom.

"You sure can, I'm already holding all this and I can't hold my jacket too, can you carry it for me?"

The tone in her brother's voice, told Molly carrying the jacket was very important and she nodded her head only too happy to help her big brother.

"Ah ha, I be real careful wif it Parka, I won't hurt it."

Brennan grinned at the way Parker included Molly, he made her feel special and it was easy to see on her face, how happy she was that she was allowed to help him.

"Ok here you go."

He laid the jacket in her arms, as if it was a precious artifact from a lost civilization. Molly cradled it and followed her brother down the hall and into the room again.

* * *

Breakfast was huge, pancakes, eggs, toast, sausages, fried tomato, juice, coffee and at Molly's insistence, peanut butter for her pancake.

"More Mommy."

Brennan frowned lathering a little more of tan colored paste over the pancake.

"More Mommy please."

Brennan shook her head.

"No, that's enough Molly, you'll be sick."

The little girl didn't argue, just simply looked to her pancake and smiled. Parker cringed seeing his sister enjoy the brown mess on her plate, forking up the last of his egg he pushed his plate away and thanked his parents for breakfast.

"May I be excused please, I'd like to send an email to Annica, I had an idea about our project last night?"

Brennan nodded, watching him pick up his plate.

"You can plug you computer in to the outlet in the bedroom, do you..."

Parker smiled.

"I remember, thanks Mom."

Molly made a move to get down and follow Parker, but Booth placed his hand on her shoulder. The three year old looked up.

"You finish your breakfast please Princess, he won't be long."

Sad blue eyes pleaded with push over browns and Brennan stepped in.

"Molly, please finish your meal, your brother needs to do some work, he'll be back."

She sat back on her seat looking at her suddenly unappealing plate, her brows furrowed together as she refused to look up. Brennan smiled at her daughter's behavior and decided to get her talking.

"Molly, have you thought about what color things you want in your fish tank, are we going to get plants?"

Molly looked up and smiled.

"I wanna make it all blue Mommy."

* * *

Parker dropped down on his belly on the bed, opening the laptop he connected his internet modem and waited for everything to load up. He entered his password and opened a new email page.

**Hey Annie, **

**I hope you're good today; I have an idea about our Science Project. What if we did it on the effects of humans on our eco-system, I have heaps books and there's even a habitat project that was recorded on the net, I know you like the environment so it could be fun for you.**

**Anyway, I hope you write back, I'm staying with my Dad and step Mom, maybe I'll introduce you, she's a scientist kinda, she's a forensic anthropologist, it's pretty cool and she's teaching me, I'm even doing an excavation (that's where you dig a body up really carefully and remove the remains from the hard soil) of a skeleton this week, every day after school, it's gunna be awesome.**

**I hope your arm is feeling better, you should hold onto the railing next time you use the stairs in your house. **

**Ok well, I guess I'll see you on Monday; we can meet in the normal spot.**

**Bye, from Parker Booth.**

Parker sent the email after reading it a couple of times; he shut his computer down and left the room. In the living area his Dad was sitting on the couch, tying his shoes up and Molly was laying half squished behind him and squealing in delight.

"Daddy, let me up."

Booth just chuckled, Parker turned and walked into the kitchen where his Mom was clearing the table.

"Hey Parker, did you send your email?"

Parker smiled.

"Yep, I hope she answers; I told her about you, is that ok? I just said what you did as a job and that you're letting me doing an excavation all week, she'll think it's cool."

Brennan smiled.

"Its fine Parker, I'm glad you have a friend that you can share your love of science with."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah Annica really likes science, it's her favorite subject too, I'm glad she's my partner now."

Brennan smiled watching as Parker grabbed the damp cloth from the bench and started wiping down the cleared table.

Booth walked into the kitchen with Molly hanging over his shoulder and giggling, he smiled at his son helping Bones clean up and wrapped his arm the boy's shoulder.

"You ready Pal?"

Parker nodded and placed the cloth on the sink. Booth turned his back to his girlfriend.

"You can have this."

He gestured to the child literally hanging off him, making Brennan smile. Booth turned back round once he was free of the monkey on his back and kissed Bones.

"Call me."

He winked as she nodded.

"I will, I love you."

Booth beamed.

"I love you too Babe."

Booth said goodbye to Molly, while Parker said bye to his Mom and then Parker to Molly which took longer than anything else.

"But why's Parka going? He's pose to stay a long time."

Molly couldn't understand why her brother had told her he was staying for longer when he was leaving so soon."

"Baby you'll see him again soon, we're going to get your fish tank and then we'll see Daddy and Parker again, then we're going to go to a shop and come back here, and Parker and Daddy are going to come back here again too and we can have lunch together."

Molly looked up with tear stained cheeks to her brother.

"Really?"

Parker nodded.

"Really."

Molly finally let them leave, instantly becoming very clingy to her Mom.

* * *

Brennan decided they would visit the hardware store first while waiting for the pet store open, she collected everything Booth had told her to and some colour squares for Parker to choose from, staying away from anything overly bright or dull. She also grabbed a curtain rod and the fittings, a set of wire baskets for inside the closet and some shelves to attach to the walls. As she approached the counter, she threw in some picture hooks and a lock for the door, knowing that unless he had a lock, privacy would be hard for the preteen, with an adoring sister wanting to be by his side every second.

"Ok Molly, let's go to the pet store."

She buckled the little girl into her car seat and took position in the driver seat.

"Yay!"

Brennan smiled at her daughter's happiness and listened to her ramble on about fish names for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Hi there, do you need any help?"

Brennan smiled at the young man.

"Yes I would like to set up a cold water aquarium, I'd like it to house at least five medium sized gold fish comfortably, I would also like a high quality filter system, as I don't have a lot of time to be cleaning the tank constantly."

The young guy smiled and directed her to the aqua area.

"These tanks are completely self cleaning, you will need to add water possibly once a month due to evaporation and every three months it will need a new filter pad, but aside from that it basically looks after itself."

Brennan smiled at the unit. The tank was molded with no hard corners, its base and lid were pink and it sat on a silver stand with a cupboard underneath.

"Does it come in blue?"

The man smiled.

"Yes Ma'am, light or dark."

Brennan nodded looking to the little girl on her hip.

"Would you like light blue or dark blue Molly?"

The little girl shrugged, dropping her head shyly to her Mom's shoulder, Brennan kissed her cheek and looked back to the waiting sales assistant.

"Do you have them on display? It might make it a little easier."

The guy nodded.

"I can open the boxes for you, we have a special at the moment, if you buy one you get a second for half price plus water conditioner, food and fish are free for both setups"

Brennan pulled her cell from her pocket and dialed.

"Hey Baby, miss me already?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, but that's not why I called, is your son there, I'd like to speak to him."

Booth called out to Parker, who was packing his room up.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Sweetie, do you like fish?"

Parker looked at the cell wondering if it was bad reception.

"Huh?"

Brennan smirked.

"Do you like fish... not to eat of course, to watch, to have in a tank at stare at them."

Parker laughed at her tone, she sounded as if she couldn't think of anything more boring.

"Umm yeah, why?"

"Light blue or dark blue?"

Parker raised his brows.

"Fish?"

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"No tank, you duck."

Parker threw his head back and laughed.

"I think you mean goose Mom."

Brennan shook her head, amused at the way Parker corrected her, much like his father.

"Fine then you're a goose, but what color tank do you want?"

"Mom you don't have to..."

"Parker..."

"Light blue please."

"Thank you, now go back to your packing and make sure you father doesn't hurt his back."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Parker?"

"Yep."

"I love you."

Parker's smiled bloomed across his face and Booth wondered what his girlfriend had said.

"I love you too Mom."

He hung up the phone and turned to his Dad.

"She says you're not allowed to hurt your back."

Booth nodded and smiled at her worry.

* * *

Booth and Parker had worked quickly, they didn't have a huge amount of stuff, Booth like to keep things simple and he didn't have the desire to hoard things he would never use, so packing wasn't a huge task, cleaning on the other hand.

As the two pulled Parker's bed frame apart, the dust was revealed.

"Jeez Buddy, when was the last time you vacuumed behind here?"

Parker smiled and shrugged.

"A while."

Booth scoffed.

"You think, there's enough dust bunnies back here to make a fur coat."

Parker laughed and dropped another bolt into the baggie on the floor. They worked steadily, knowing that the more they accomplish today, the less they had to do later.

"Its gunna be weird not coming here anymore Dad."

Booth looked around and nodded with a nostalgic smile.

"Yeah it will be for a while, but I think we'll get used to it at Bones."

Parker nodded, he had always loved Bone's apartment, each time you went in, it was like being on a dig; there was always something new, he hadn't seen before.

"Yeah, but I'll miss this place too Dad."

Booth nodded, he had a lot of happy memories with his son here, and quite a few with Bones.

"Me too Pal, you had a lot of firsts here."

Parker frowned.

"Like what Dad?"

Booth chuckled.

"First base ball game..."

Parker grinned, remembering the bruise he was so proud of, after he caught the ball with his thigh.

"First root beer float..."

"Yeah and it came out my nose Dad."

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah... ha, it was pretty funny though."

"I know a first Dad."

Booth raised brow, interested in what son remembered.

"We had our first Christmas with Bones here and her first birthday party."

Booth smiled, remembering the surprise party he and Parker threw her, she had been so touched she spent half an hour in the bathroom, trying to compose herself.

"Think of all the others we'll have now."

Parker grinned like a mad man.

"Yeah it'll be awesome."

Booth contemplated his next statement before blurting it out.

"You know Pal; you're probably going to have a lot of firsts at Bone's place too."

Parker tilted his head and frowned.

"Like what Dad?"

"Ahh, well, first girlfriend?"

Parker smiled at his Dad's embarrassment.

"First kiss, first date."

Parker tried to work out what his Dad was trying to get at.

"Dad... are we about to have the sex talk?"

Booth blushed beet red, he thought he was being subtle.

"Wha... we...I..."

"Dad, it's ok, I know all about sex."

Booth frowned.

"You do huh?"

Parker nodded.

"Ah huh, we did sex ed at school, and I can read."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah well, books only tell you so much Pal, when it comes to the real thing it's... a little different."

Parker listened to his Dad; he didn't feel an ounce of embarrassment, as far as Parker Booth was concerned, knowledge was power.

"Why Dad, what makes it different?"

Booth swallowed, his face was heated and his throat was tight.

"Well... ah... well your emotions will affect how you respond and... and..."

Parker smiled.

"I know I should wait till I'm in love right?"

Booth smiled.

"Look Buddy, I'll be honest with you ok, once you add sex to things, it gets complicated, there's no such thing as a little fun, every time you... fool around, you give a little bit of yourself to that person and you take away from her too."

Parker nodded in understanding.

"I get it Dad but, how do I know when I'm ready."

Booth ruffled his son's hair.

"You'll now Pal, just... do me a favor ok?"

Parker nodded.

"Before you make your final decision, come to me, talk to me."

Parker nodded.

"You know buddy, wanting to have sex isn't the only thing you're going to feel."

Parker frowned.

"Huh, I don't know what that means Dad."

Booth chuckled at his son's response.

"What do you know about puberty?"

Parker narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

"I get hair under my arms and... down there and I'm getting bigger..."

Booth laughed at the proud expression on his son's face.

"That's great Pal."

"I'll start thinkin about girls, about kissing and stuff."

Booth was impressed, his son was showing no signs of being uptight about the subject, on the other hand Booth was feeling a little sick.

"Dad, why are we talking about this now, is it coz we're gunna be living with Mom and Molly?"

Booth nodded.

"Part of it, look, I don't want you to be embarrassed by changes your body goes through, it's all natural and completely normal."

Parker smiled.

"Oh you mean like my voice changing and wet dreams and getting erections."

Booth dropped his head; of course his son would just burst these thing out, he spent way too much time with squints to be bothered about the human body.

"Yeah buddy, all that."

Parker nodded and shrugged.

"I won't."

Booth sighed, thinking he would leave it there for the day.

* * *

In the pet store, Brennan was paying for two complete tank setups and getting a voucher for ten fish to be collected next week. She had picked out a ship wreck for the bottom of Parker's tank while Molly chose a castle, both tanks would have dark blue gravel and live plants along with the fake ones, Brennan also decide at a later date she would purchase two sucking catfish, for each tank, to rid it of any algae build up.

Before leaving Molly insisted on looking at the fish, Brennan was happy to oblige, the little girl had been very good while they were at the hardware store, especially considering she was eager to get busy fish shopping.

"Mommy I want em all."

Brennan smiled.

"Yeah, I bet you do, but we can come back later and you can pick which ones you want."

That appeased the three year old as she took her mother's hand and walked back to the counter, where two assistants were waiting to follow her with the purchases.

"Oh thank you very much; it's the blue Prius over there."

She unlocked the car and popped the trunk so the young men could load the car, as they did, Brennan buckled her daughter in.

"All done Ma'am, we also added two books on 'my first aquarium', it should help with setting up, any questions, don't hesitate to call."

Brennan was very impressed with the service and offered both boys tips which they refused.

"That's ok Ma'am, just tell your friends about 'Fur, Feet and Fins pet store'."

Bones nodded, she wondered if Cam had been here."

"I will thank you."

She climbed into the car and pulled out her cell.

"Hey we're done, where are you?"

She nodded as she listened.

"Ok, see you both soon."

She hung up and turned the ignition, pleased with the progress they had made and it was only eleven AM.

* * *

**Ok, seriously, that was long. Please review...**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer- Anyway, moving on.**

**A/N- So Brennan has just gotten off the phone to Booth and is on her way to meet he and Parker with the paint sample.**

* * *

"Mommy I firsty."

Brennan glanced at her daughter in the rear view mirror.

"We'll be home soon and I'll get you a big cup of water ok."

Molly frowned.

"But I is firsty now Mommy."

Brennan raised her brows at her daughter.

"Well I don't have anything to drink right now, so you will need to wait a little longer Angel."

Molly wasn't impressed but nodded.

"Ok Mommy."

Brennan pulled up at a red light and looked at the car next to her. It was silver and red, Brennan was sure they didn't make cars like that, the music was up loud and the car seemed to be vibrating.

"Mommy dat car looks angry."

Brennan smiled.

"It does doesn't it Baby."

The guy driving winked at Brennan and she turned her head away briskly, pretending she hadn't seen him. The lights turned green and the angry car took off like a bat outta hell, Brennan shook her head, wondering if one day, she'd be identifying his body from dental records after he wrapped his car around a telephone pole.

* * *

Booth and Parker pushed the apartment door open, as it hit the wall behind, they both cringed, hoping the handle hadn't left a mark. Parker hurried toward the living room and put the boxes he was carrying down on the floor.

"Dad we should get a trolley or something."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"You wanna grab a couple of bottles of water from the fridge Pal?"

Parker wiped his brow and headed off to the kitchen. Booth placed his boxes next to Parkers, standing up slowly and stretching his back out. He groaned as the muscles twinged and he wondered if his observant girlfriend would pull him up on it.

"Here Dad."

Parker threw the bottle across the room, smiling as his Dad caught it, with the ease of a baseball catcher. Booth turned to walk back down the hallway, ready to make another trip to the SUV when he saw it. Sitting on the bench, dead center with a silver card hanging off the end, was the most outrageously awesome rotary phone, he'd ever seen.

**Dearest Booth,**

**I hope you will be comfortable here in our home. I bought you this with the knowledge of its predecessor's demise and with the hope that it, along with you and Parker, would find a permanent place beside Molly and me.**

**All my heart (metaphorically), your Bones. **

Booth smiled and placed the card in his pocket as his son walked over.

"What's tha... oh cool; I didn't know you had that Dad."

Booth smiled.

"I didn't, Bones gave it to me, she obviously left it this morning for me to find."

Parker smiled.

"Is it real, does it work?"

Booth picked the piece up and walked over to land line; he unplugged the current one and connected the Goofy rotary phone, picking up the handset he smiled.

"Does it work Dad?"

Booth held the ear piece to his son's ear and watched the grin spread across his face.

"That's awesome Dad, Bones is the best."

Booth grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah she sure is"

Booth stared at the phone; he'd seen them in collector's magazines before and knew they weren't cheap. His last rotary phone had been from Hannah, at Brennan's insistence, but once they split he decided the phone held no place in his life, despite his love for its style. This however; this phone was fantastic, Booth was so lost in his own bliss he didn't hear the little giggles getting louder in the hall nor did he hear the door close, the first clue he got that told him he'd zoned out, was the high pitched

"Daddy!"

Followed by a tightening around his legs, looking down at the blue eyes staring up at him, he smiled.

"Hey Princess, did you get your fish tank?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, they is in the car, Mommy went back down to get them."

"Parker!"

Molly spun around, seeing her brother walking toward them; she released her Dad and ran over. Parker smiled and raised his brows at his Dad.

"I'm going down to meet Bones, watch Molly please."

Parker nodded watching his dad, disappear down the hall.

"Parka, I is firsty."

"Do you want water?"

The little girl nodded and took her brother's hand as they walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Booth smiled seeing his girlfriend standing at the back of her car, the trunk was open and she was packing things into a re-useable bag.

"Want some help gorgeous?"

Brennan turned and smiled.

"Hello."

Booth leaned in and captured her lips in a soft slow kiss. His hands resting protectively on her hips and holding her close.

"Thank you for my gift."

She smiled shyly.

"Do you like it?"

He raised his brows at her insecurity.

"Yeah Bones, it's the best present I've ever gotten."

Brennan giggled.

"You said that about the key."

She frowned in mock hurt, making him smile.

"I really love it Bones and I'm sure Goofy, Parker and I will all be very, very happy in our new home."

Brennan rested her head against his shoulder as he pulled her tight to his torso.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bones."

They stayed joined for a little longer before Booth released her slightly.

"So, why have you got two aquariums? You got a fish fetish I don't know about."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Hardly, fish make me tired."

Booth chuckled.

"So then why the second tank?"

"The store was having a buy one, get a second half price thing going on, so I got Parker a set up too."

Booth smiled.

"You spoil him."

She shrugged.

"He's a good kid Booth and deserves everything he gets, he works hard, he's honest and polite and I think that sort of behavior should be rewarded."

Booth had to agree, some kids got whatever they wanted, whenever they demanded it and had no respect for the item, Parker understood money didn't grow on trees, he knew if he wanted something he had to earn it and because of that, he was a much more mature kid than most of his spoiled friends.

"I know, I was just saying."

He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Come on; let's get this stuff up there."

Brennan grabbed one tank and the accessories while Booth grabbed the other and the things from the hardware store. Booth pulled the trunk down and Brennan locked it before they both headed back upstairs.

* * *

"Q, r, s... T, u, v... W, x... Y and z, now I know my ABC, next time won't you sing with me."

Brennan smiled, hearing Parker and Molly singing their A,B,C's , she knew the twelve year old probably wasn't having nearly as much fun as the three year old, but that never stopped him from interacting on her level.

Walking down the hall, both adults placed the tanks on the bench and sighed in relief.

"Parker, here you go, come choose your bedroom colors."

Parker walked over with Molly in toe. Brennan handed him the color squares with a smile.

"Now the ceiling will have to stay white, when I bought the apartment it was one of the stipulations in the purchase agreement."

Parker nodded, looking at the colors, he laid them out on the bench and pushed away the ones he didn't like, leaving different shades of sky blue.

"You can pick two if you want, and have a feature wall that is different to the other three walls; it's entirely up to you."

Parker smiled tightly, despite it being such a small task, the twelve year old was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed, there had been a lot of changes in his life recently and even though they were all good things, he kinda felt as though they would get taken away from him somehow, if he got too attached.

Brennan placed her arm around his shoulders and tilted her head to look at his face, she noted his creased brow and steely gaze, she looked to Booth.

"Could you please take one of the tanks and Molly into her room, maybe read her the book about not climbing up on the tank when it's ready?"

Booth smiled knowing it was code, for let me have a minute alone with your son and ensure the three year old knows the rules about owning fish.

"Sure, come on Princess; let's find a special place for your fish to live."

Molly walked out of the room happily with her Dad.

"They is gunna live in the tank Daddy."

Brennan pushed the paint squares out of the way and patted the bench in front of Parker.

"Up you get."

He looked at her and jumped up. Brennan stepped up, standing between his knees, her hands taking his.

"Parker, you know I love your Dad right?"

The blond mop bounced as he nodded.

"And you know I love you?"

Again he nodded.

"I know a lot has happened in the past few months and it's probably just starting to hit you..."

Parker visibly swallowed.

"I think it's been catching up with me too, this week."

Brown eyes searched the blue ones in front of him.

"But, everything that's happened is good, right? You're happy aren't you?"

Parker understood the hidden question and nodded.

"I'm scared."

Brennan tucked a wayward curl behind his ear.

"Of what?"

Parker dropped his eyes to their hands, Bone's thumbs brushing lightly over his knuckles, just like she used to when he was upset.

"Of... of it going back."

Brennan frowned and Parker knew he had to expand on his response.

"I... I don't want something to happen and then you and Dad go... go back to just being friends and Molly won't be my sister and I won't have a room here and... And you won't be my Mom."

Brennan watched the tears fill his eyes and she felt her own fall.

"Oh Parker, you know I don't make promises I can't keep..."

He nodded sadly.

"But I can promise you that your Dad and I are not going back, it took too long to get here."

Parker chuckled through his tears.

"And Molly will always be your sister, goodness I don't even want to imagine the commotion, if I took that away from her, you will always... always have a place here and I hope... I pray; and I don't do that, that you will never, stop calling me Mom."

Parker swallowed tightly, the lump in his throat no smaller as he held his cries in, like the man he was trying to be. Brennan kissed his brow and smiled, wiping his tears from his cheeks and kissing his eye lids. She pulled him close, sensing his need for comfort, she found it amazing how much more emotionally instinctive she had become since gaining Molly in her life. Things she wouldn't have picked up on before, seem to register as easily as the sun in her face or the scent of Booth's presence beside her.

"It's ok Parker, this is it Sweetheart, we only go forward not back."

Parker's arms wrapped around her neck as he buried his wet face in her neck and let the first of his sobs free.

* * *

Booth looked up from where he was sitting on the floor with Molly, he hadn't heard his son cry in a long time but it wasn't a sound he forgot, he would recognize his son's anguish a mile away.

"Stay here Princess ok?"

She looked up and frowned.

"Ok? Just for a minute, Daddy will be back, you just look at your pictures."

Molly sighed and nodded, the look on her Daddy's face making her nervous.

"K Daddy, I wait here."

Booth smiled and ducked out of the room and into the hall, he walked slowly down toward the main of the apartment and frowned when he spotted them. His son on the bench crying into his girlfriend's neck as she rubbed his back hushed him.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Booth spoke quietly as he placed his arm around Brennan's waist. Parker sat up slowly and wiped his eyes, sniffling as he tried to control himself. Brennan smiled and wiped his cheeks again with her soft hands.

"Parker is worried that everything he has today, could be gone tomorrow, if you and I break up, including his sister, and room here and Me."

Booth looked to his son and smiled.

"Is that right Pal?"

Parker nodded.

"Let me ask you something ok, because I know, you know the answer."

Parker looked at his Dad intently and nodded.

"Ok, how long have I loved Bones?"

Brennan looked to Booth a little surprised at the question he was asking his son. Parker shrugged.

"Come on, you know the answer Buddy."

Parker looked to his Dad and searched his eyes, wondering if he wanted him to say it out loud.

"Since you got stuck in the Lab at Christmas when I was little."

Booth nodded, while Brennan's mouth hung agape.

"And now, after all that time, do you think I'm going to just let her go?"

Parker smiled, realizing, his Dad would have to be pretty stupid, to back out now that he finally had what he wanted; and Parker Booth knew his Dad was not stupid.

"I guess not."

"You... You guess not, do you remember what I said to you, when we stood outside with the Christmas tree for Bone's Dad?"

Parker nodded.

"You said that one day we'll be family because you've never wanted anything so bad before, you said if you want something hard enough for the right reasons, you'll always know how it important it is when you get it and never let it go without a fight."

"That's right Pal, and I got my family, and I'll be damned if anything is going to hurt that."

Parker made the sign of the cross.

"Dad you can't say damned."

Booth ruffled his son's hair.

"God will forgive me this once."

Parker nodded, his eyes were red and swollen and his cheeks were tear streaked. Brennan kissed his forehead again and told him to go wash his face. The twelve year old jumped down hugging both his parents around their waists before walking off to the bathroom.

Booth looked down to his girlfriend who was wiping her own eyes.

"You're amazing you know that."

She smiled shyly.

"No, I just understand."

Booth placed his finger under her chin and raised her eyes to his.

"You are amazing."

Brennan took a deep breath and dropped her forehead to his shoulder.

"It's been a tumultuous few weeks."

Booth kissed the top of her head and nodded against her.

"Mhmm it sure has, would you change anything?"

Brennan looked up and smiled.

"No."

Booth winked and kissed her nose sweetly.

"Me neither."

* * *

Parker walked back down the hall, with a pouting Molly in hand.

"Daddy, did you forget me?"

Booth chuckled and squatted down.

"Forget you? How could I forget you, I think about you all the time."

Molly huffed.

"You said you gunna come back."

Booth shook his head with a smile.

"And would of, but now you won't get to see it coz you came out."

Molly raised her brows and looked back to her room.

"I can go back and wait more."

Booth tapped her protruding lower lip and smiled.

"Ok, then I can come back in, just like I was going to."

Molly smiled and ran back to her room in a hurry, Brennan and Parker, laughing at the silliness of the situation.

"Come pick your colors Parks, so I can go get them."

* * *

The family had lunch together before parting ways again for the afternoon; Brennan bought the tins of paint and then headed back to the apartment to pack her office up. She hadn't long had the office set up and most of her things were still in file boxes, she put Molly down for a nap and began.

She left the cream colored mat on the floor, knowing how hard, wood became after a while, everything was pulled down and packed to go back to her office at the Jeffersonian. She swept and mopped the floor and gave it a good dusting before she began washing down the walls, to prepare them for being painted.

Booth and Parker returned for the third time with the last of their things.

"Not sure what to do with my furniture, I mean it's not like we need it up here, but I don't just want to get rid of it."

Brennan understood and smiled handing him a key.

"I have a secured storage garage down stairs in the underground parking lot, you're welcome to it, it's quite large, the alarm code is on the key."

"Great thanks Bones, I'll have to get movers in to grab the big stuff, it won't fit in the SUV."

Brennan nodded.

Parker came down from the hall with a smile on his face.

"You already packed up the office, I was gunna help you."

Brennan smiled.

"Oh thank you but it was a small task and done quite quickly once Molly was asleep."

Parker smiled and looked to his Dad.

"When can we start painting Dad, Mom laid down the plastic and everything?"

Booth smiled.

"Well, we need to wash the..."

"I did that; you just need to sand it back a little."

Booth smiled.

"Great, well gimme a sec Parks and we'll start, do you wanna go open the windows nice and wide?"

Parker walked off, leaving Booth and Brennan alone again. Booth rolled his shoulders and groaned.

"I'm gunna pay for all this tomorrow."

Brennan ran her hands up his back and smiled.

"It's quite possible Booth, you're not as..."

Booth held his finger to her lips and gave her a serious stare.

"Don't say it Bones, I don't want hear that I'm getting old or I'm not as fit or anything like that."

Brennan ducked her head and smiled.

"I was simply going to say, you're not as lithe as you were, since your back has been damaged."

Booth cringed, she always made him sound like a broken arm chair, but he guessed that comment was far better than the things she usually said.

"My back is fine Bones; it's actually my shoulders that are sore..."

He raised his brows mischievously at her and smiled.

"Nothing a good long Thai massage, from a beautiful anthropologist wouldn't fix though."

Brennan scoffed and punched his arm lightly.

"Maybe, if you're good."

Booth blushed at her banter and kissed her cheek before walking off to join his son in the bedroom.

* * *

"You feeling a little more settle Pal?"

Parker looked to his Dad shyly.

"Yeah, sorry about before, I didn't mean to be a wuss."

Booth patted his kid on the back.

"You're not wuss Buddy, sometimes things get on top of us, you gotta let it out, I never want you to be afraid of letting a few tears loose ok."

Parker scrunched up his face.

"Crying is for girls Dad."

Booth chuckled.

"Don't let Bones hear you say that."

Parker raised his brows.

"Why?"

"Coz she'll give you a long lesson on tribes in outer Mozi-who-knows-where, who believe that men crying is a display of their alpha status amongst female members."

Parker laughed as his Dad gestured wildly.

"Dad, I don't think you should let Mom here you call it Mozi-who-knows-where or she'll give you, a lesson on the importance of correct pronunciation when it comes to referring to different countries."

Booth nodded, his son had a point, his girlfriend had spent a lot of time trying to get him to pronounce things correctly.

"Ok Buddy, so what did you decide on doing?"

Parker explained to his Dad that he only wanted half of one wall painted blue, from ceiling to the wainscoting and then the original beige below it. Brennan had bought more beige paint so they could give the room a fresh coat on the other three walls.

Once the sanding was complete, Booth applied masking tape to the trims not meant to be blue.

"Alright Buddy, I'll use the paint brush and do all the blue edges and then you can use the roller for the main part of the wall, while you do that, I'll start the beige on the other side."

Parker nodded.

"I'm glad we're doing this Dad."

Booth grinned happily.

"Me too Pal... me too."

* * *

They were half way through when Molly walked in, sleepy eyed and frowning. Booth stopped painting and hurried her out.

"Oh no, little Princess, out, out, out."

Molly's lip trembled and her tears came fast.

"Daddy? No Daddy I stay wif you"

Booth winced at the shrill cry. Booth quickly ducked back in closing the door and put his brush down, he told parker he wouldn't be long and stepped back out into the hall where the three year old was crying as she sat on the floor while she looked up at the door.

Molly couldn't understand why her Daddy had pushed her away; she wanted to be with him and Parker.

Brennan came rushing down the hall at her daughter's unusual cry, it sounded desperate and confused.

"Shhh, shhh, oh Princess, Daddy wasn't being mean, it's very smelly in there and you don't have a mask on. Come on, shhh."

He lifted her into his arms and they walked back down the hall and into the lounge room.

"What happened Booth?"

Booth looked to his girlfriend.

"She came busting into the room and must have thought I didn't want to see her when I ushered her back out."

Brennan nodded, heading to the kitchen to grab a cup of water to use as a distraction.

"Shhh, stop crying Princess, shhh, Daddy's sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

The little girl clung tightly to his neck in an effort to reassure herself, she hadn't lost her Daddy's affection.

Booth could feel her go lax in his arms and knew she was winding down. He continued hushing and rocking her gently.

"Molly would you like a drink Baby."

Molly nodded, she was always thirsty after waking up, she reached for the cup, holding it in shaky hands. Sniffling and drinking was a difficult task and Booth thought she sounded like a little piglet suckling from its mom. He held her in an upright position until she was done and then leaned her back again in his arms.

"Daddy wasn't mad at you Princess, the bad smell in the room is not good for you, Daddy wants to protect you."

Molly furrowed her brow.

"Par... Parka?"

"Parker has a mask on, did you see it?"

She nodded.

"It helps him breathe clean air, not stinky air."

Molly looked to her Mom who was nodding in agreement with her Dad.

"Did you think Daddy didn't want to see you?"

The little girl with big water filled eyes nodded.

"I... I fought you... you don't lo... love me no more."

Booth hugged her tightly, wondering if today was the day for worries and insecurities to cause tears.

"Daddy will always love you, no matter what Princess, Daddy can only love you more and more never less."

Molly pushed her head into his shoulder and cuddled in. Looking to the side, Booth saw Brennan smiling at him; she pointed her finger at him and mimed the words.

"You're amazing, I love you."

Booth blew her a kiss for the repetition of his earlier words to her.

Molly calmed down and happily moved to her Mom's lap after her Daddy promised she could come in and see the room after they were finished.

* * *

**Phew, I personally thought it was never going to end. Please review.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer- I wish.**

**A/N-Ok, so I just want to say and HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are the reason I write. As an author of fan fiction, writing for and about characters you (as readers) already know and love from the small screen, is not easy. I wrack my brain constantly for ways to keep the story going and interesting and all you guys who read and most importantly review each chapter... hearing that you like my work, it never gets old or boring, no matter how repetitive you think you might sound. We fic writers, sit for hours writing coz it makes us happy, but ultimately that joy is dependent on those of you who read and can be bothered reviewing, it's our reward for late nights and early mornings so... Thanks to all of you, who take the time to say, you like what you read, it keeps the muse inspired.**

**Ok, so we've had our tears and hugs what now, read on...**

* * *

Brennan ordered pizza for dinner that night, she didn't feel like cooking and knew Booth wouldn't want too either. Parker's new room was drying and he would sleep on his mattress, in the lounge room tonight. Parker was in the shower; Molly had been bathed and was dressed in her pyjamas, as was Brennan.

Booth came out of Parker's room after putting the curtain poles in, he smiled at the sight of mother and daughter on the couch. Brennan was sitting with her back to the arm of the lounge, knees bent up while Molly sat between her legs getting her hair brushed and chatting away to Pluto.

A knock at the door alerted Booth to the pizza arrival and he held a hand up to Bones, telling her he'd get. Booth shook his head, wondering if his girlfriend would answer the door in her paw print boxers and camisole, granted she looked fabulous and really that's what what concerned him; the thought of some young delivery guy drooling over his girl, brought forth the protective instincts in Booth.

Pulling the door open he gave a tight smile to the young blond haired blue eyed boy.

"Ahh, delivery for Brennan."

Booth raised his brows and nodded.

"Yep."

The guy looked to the receipt and smiled.

"That'll be thirty two ninety."

Booth handed over the cash and took the three pizzas.

"Have a good night Mr Brennan."

Booth smirked at the boy's assumption.

"You too buddy."

He closed the door and chuckled as he walked down the hall. Parker was in the kitchen grabbing plates and napkins, as he instructed Molly, to get two more bottles of water from the fridge. The little girl was struggling already and Booth smiled as she tried to add two more bottles, to her full arms.

"Parka, I can't do it."

He turned to his sister and smiled.

"It's alright Molly; I'm going to help you."

He walked over, taking two of the bottles and smiled.

"How's that?"

She nodded and looked up adoringly.

"Yep, dat's good."

The kids walked into the lounge room completely unaware of Booth's presence watching them. He smiled and followed them in.

"Oh yum it smells delicious, I'm starved."

Parker rubbed his stomach in exaggeration and smiled as Molly copied. Plates and napkins were handed out; Molly sat on the floor at her Mom's feet, while Brennan sat on the couch next to Booth, Parker sat with his back against the couch between his Mom and Dad and next to Molly, who begged him to sit by her.

"Mommy? What's dat.?"

The little girl held her slice up and pointed to a brown chunk on her pizza.

"It's a mushroom Baby, take it off."

Brennan knew Molly wasn't overly fond of the fungus and wouldn't force her to eat it. Molly pulled it away and dropped it on her plate, her nose crinkled in mild disgust.

"Dad?"

Booth raised his brows to his son.

"Yeah Pal?"

"Are we going to Mass in the morning?"

Booth nodded, they hadn't been in quite a while for one reason or another, and Booth believed they were way past due.

"Sure are Pal, we leave here at eight no later, we have further to travel now."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"Like five minutes Dad."

Booth smirked at his bright child.

"Yeah well... I wanna go to confession before the service, I don't wanna be waiting around, for little old Mrs Bell to finish confessing, we'll be there all day."

Parker smiled, Mrs Bell went to church every Sunday, no matter what and insisted on asking forgiveness for everybody else's sins instead of her own.

Molly looked up to her Mom and Dad.

"Me is coming too?"

Booth looked Brennan who was watching her daughter intently before looking to Booth and shrugging. Booth smiled the mark of a truly remarkable mother, the fact that she never forces her own opinions on her child. Temperance Brennan didn't believe in God, but she wouldn't stand in the way of her three year old daughter wanting to believe in an almighty creator.

"You can come Princess but it's not a place where you get to run around and be silly, you have to sit quietly and listen."

Booth knew Molly had no clue where they were going she simply wanted to be with Parker and himself.

"I be good Daddy, I be quiet as a mouse."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Ok well Daddy will come in and wake you up in the morning."

Molly smiled and nodded, happily going back to her pizza; Booth looked to his girlfriend and tilted his head.

"Can I talk to you a sec... in the kitchen?"

Brennan's eyes widened, she thought he would be happy to teach Molly his beliefs, she thought she was doing the right thing. Nodding timidly as her pulse sped up; she placed her plate on the coffee table and followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Booth, I didn't think you would mind taking her and..."

Booth pulled her tight to his chest, he could feel the anxiety radiating off her.

"Shhh, I'm not upset."

Brennan pulled back slightly, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"But I thought..."

He shook his head.

"No, I'm happy to take her; I just want to make sure you're ok with it, I mean really ok with it."

Brennan smiled.

"Booth I envy the fact that in times of great worry or pain, you have your beliefs to cling to, I want that for her and it's something I can't give... but you can, Parker can. I'm not going to force her to take on my beliefs, that's her decision and if she wants to go with you and you're happy to take her then, that's fine with me, if by some chance she decides she doesn't want to go or she doesn't want to believe then again that's her decision."

Booth smiled, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You could come too?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"I'm happy in my own beliefs Booth."

He nodded, she had accompanied him to Mass a few years back, she went to three services before telling him she'd had enough, he didn't hold it against her and had been proud of her desire to understand his religion.

"Ok, well, will you do me a favor? Actually two favors?"

Brennan smiled.

"Firstly take out what you'd like me to dress Molly in tomorrow and secondly, will you have a sleep in."

Brennan smiled; she liked the sound of the sleep in and found herself looking forward to the prospect. She nodded.

"Will you have breakfast before you leave or when you come back?"

"Well, why don't we come back here and pick you up and then we can all go out for brunch?"

Brennan smiled.

"That sounds great, what time should I be ready?"

"Ok well, Mass finishes at ten thirty, say we'll get back here at about elevenish."

Brennan nodded, leaning back into the warm embrace in front of her. Booth hugged her tightly, for some reason feeling especially affectionate toward her tonight.

* * *

Brennan left Booth in the kitchen with the kids to clean up, while she went to pick out an outfit for Molly, to wear to church tomorrow. She knew that a lot of parents dressed their children up for church and Booth was no different, Parker had always worn black pants, a white long sleeved shirt, black vest and tie. Now however that he was older, he wore a suit jacket like his Dad and Brennan wanted Molly to be just as dressed up. From the cupboard she removed a little red dress with Scottish dog embellishments on the front, it had a white long sleeve blouse with a scalloped collar and frilled cuffs that would be worn underneath, she pulled out white stockings and little black ballet flats for the shoes. Brennan laid everything on the chair at the end of the bed and took out a red bow for the little girl's hair. Satisfied with her selection, she switched off the light and walked out to join her family.

"Molly no! Let it go, give it to me."

Brennan frowned and stepped into the lounge room. Molly was holding a small piece of paper and Parker was trying to get it back, without hurting the three year old.

"What's going on?"

"Mommy."

Molly looked up to her Mom and waved he piece of paper around.

"I finded it."

Brennan took the piece of paper, she looked to Parker, his eyes were desperate and pleading. Looking at the crumple yellow post it she saw it held a phone number.

"Molly is this yours?"

The little girl looked to her Mom wide eyed. Parker interrupted.

"It's min..."

Brennan held her hand up to Parker and he took it to mean he was being dismissed, flopping down onto the couch he sighed, looking miserable. His mind was a mess of unbidden thoughts; of course Bones would listen to Molly, I don't matter, Molly is the special one.

"Molly, did Parker tell you this was his?"

The little girl nodded.

"But I finded it."

"It doesn't matter if you find it, that doesn't make it yours Sweetheart."

Molly looked down at her feet and then back up to her mom.

"I sorry."

Brennan shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize to me Molly, I think you owe that to your brother."

Molly turned around and looked to Parker who was sitting down with his head bowed, she ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist.

"I sorry Parka, I not want you to cry, I sorry, I sorry."

Parker sighed and wrapped a single arm around his sister half heartily; the defeated expression didn't go unnoticed by his mom either.

"Ok Baby, go get ready for bed, choose a book for Daddy, when he gets out of the shower."

Molly pulled back from her brother and ran off, just as Booth came out of the bedroom. The agent felt the tension in the room and frowned at the sad look on his son's face.

"What's going on?"

Brennan looked up and gave a tight smile.

"I'll tell you in a minute, Parker go get changed."

Parker looked up but didn't say a word; he pulled some clothes out of his bag and walked down the hall. Brennan turned to Booth.

"Parker and I are going to get some ice cream, Molly is waiting for her story, perhaps you could speak with her about rightful ownership."

Booth frowned as his girlfriend held up a small piece of paper.

"Molly found this, it belongs to Parker. According to her though, I believe the correct term is finders keepers, your son however is under the impression that his feelings and rights are not important, from the look on his face he thought I would defend Molly's actions, he is about to be told otherwise."

Booth kissed her lips softly.

"Take your cell, and where exactly, are you going?"

"The ice creamery and then memorial park, we shouldn't be too long, I just don't want any interruptions."

Booth nodded seeing his son walk back down the hall way, red rimmed eyes for the second time in one day.

"See ya Dad."

Booth nodded.

"See ya later Pal, love ya Buddy."

Parker nodded.

"Parker wait for me by the door, I won't be a moment."

He nodded and walked off as Brennan hurried into the room. Booth waved to them as they left, Brennan grabbing her keys on the way out.

"I should call Mom, make sure she's home."

Brennan frowned.

"Why?"

Parker looked up.

"Aren't you taking me back?"

Brennan felt her chest ache.

"No... God no. Parker, you and I are going to get some ice cream and then we are going to have a walk around, just the two of us, no interruptions... there are some things I'd like to discuss with you."

"Am I in trouble?"

Brennan bowed her head, upset that she had made him feel as though he had done something wrong.

"No Parker, you are not in trouble, you did nothing wrong, I just thought it would be nice to get out of the house for a while, I know you like the park and I thought you and I could spend some time together."

Parker's eyes brightened at her words.

"S... So, you're not mad at me?"

Pulling him in close to her chest, Brennan kissed his head and spoke into his blond curls.

"No Parker, I am not mad at you or upset or anything."

She released him slowly.

"I silenced you back in the apartment, because I wanted Molly to realize on her own, that she had done something wrong, I wanted her to understand on her own, that just because she finds something, that doesn't make it hers."

Parker frowned.

"But she didn't, you had to tell her.

Brennan smiled.

"Yeah I did, but when she saw how upset she had made you, she was very quick to realize it was her fault."

Parker nodded, Molly had seemed very sincere in her apology.

* * *

They drove in silence to the ice creamery, chose their treats and headed across the street to the park.

"Would you like to sit down while we eat?"

Parker nodded, they walked down to the pond and sat on the bench seat. The night was relatively quiet, apart from traffic on the streets; there was no breeze and not a single duck in sight. The stars shone down through the trees and Parker kicked the dirt at his feet gently with his shoes.

"Parker, we've known each other for a long time right?"

He nodded.

"We get on quite well, don't we?"

Parker looked up tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, I get along better with you, than anyone, except Dad."

Brennan nodded; they stayed silent for a moment, while Bones gathered her thoughts.

"I know what you were thinking when I silenced you."

Parker looked up, biting his lip he nodded.

"I know."

He put his ice cream cup down beside him and clenched his hands in his lap.

"You know it's not true don't you?"

Parker nodded feeling tears come to his eyes again.

"You know I love you."

He didn't answer.

"Parker?"

The twelve year old looked up, trying desperately to fight his emotions.

"I want you to talk to me, tell me what you're feeling."

Parker wiped at his eyes harshly, making Brennan reach up and take his hands in hers.

"I dunno Mom, I... I'm so confused about everything, I am happy... I am, I really want to be with you and Dad and Molly, I never thought Mom would let me, she's always been so angry about me spending lots of time with Dad, I mean she's gotten better since I got older, but... now she's practically letting me live with him, I don't know what's changed, I think she's sick of me, so I'm sad about that but I'm happy too and I'm... I love Molly, but sometimes I wish..."

Brennan wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"You wish things didn't have to change?"

Parker looked up and nodded, tears falling from his chocolate eyes.

"I always wanted you and Dad to be together, for as long as I can remember, that was always my wish, but it doesn't feel... I dunno Mom... I know I'm being selfish, but I always wanted it to be you, me and Dad... at least for a while, but now... I know it's not Molly's fault and I'm glad she's not in the kid's home anymore and I'll never wish her back there but sometimes..."

Brennan blinked away her tears and pulled him against her as she heard his sob break free.

"I know Sweetie."

Parker wrapped his arms around her middle, it had been a while since she called him Sweetie and despite his age he found he liked her calling him that.

"It's... it's just it was my wish, my dream you know and now I..."

"Now you have to share it."

Parker nodded looking up guilty faced. Brennan understood Parker perfectly, he didn't want to deny Molly anything, but he was feeling a little cheated out of his wish, it had finally come true after years of waiting and now there was a three year old reaping the benefit of his wishing.

"The... the piece of paper was... I didn't want to share what was on it; I just wanted it to be mine."

Brennan nodded.

"I'm sorry I yelled at her, it's just..."

Brennan pulled the slip of paper from her pocket and held it out to him.

"It's important to you."

She felt him nod against her chest. Brennan smiled.

"Parker, there is no need for you, to have to defend what you did, you were protecting your things, that paper was always yours, that fact doesn't change with who is holding it. I'm not going to automatically be on Molly's side of an argument, because YOU perceive her, as more mine than you are. I have loved you Parker Booth as a mother loves a child, for a very long time and those feelings are not diminished because I don't have a piece of paper, declaring me your mother..."

Parker squeezed his Mom tightly.

"Iwishyoudid."

His words were fast and mumbled against her shirt.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Brennan pulled him back slightly and raised her brows at him.

"I said, I wish you did."

His eyes dropped quickly to his lap. Brennan felt a single tear drop down her face; she reached out tipping his chin with her finger. Parker's eyes found hers, he looked ashamed and it nearly broke her heart.

"Is that what you want? You want me to be documented as a legal guardian?"

Parker searched her eyes, wondering if she would want to be his legal guardian, he took a deep breath and nodded.

Brennan knew it wouldn't be an ordinary process, and they were probably going to have to get Caroline to draw something up, as it would stand Parker would have a custodial Mother and non-custodial father a legal step father and a if all goes to Parker's liking, a legal step Mother in a defacto relationship.

"Ok, well, we'll talk to your Mom and Dad and if they're ok with it, we'll talk to Ms Julian."

Parker gave a watery smile.

"Really?"

Brennan wiped his wet cheeks and smiled.

"Really."

She watched his face brighten which each passing moment.

"Parker, please don't ever doubt how much I love you, I would do just about anything for you and this is no different, I'd like to know why you want this happen though."

Parker sighed.

"Its gunna sound really bad Mom."

Brennan turned herself face him a little further.

"I promise to hear you out."

Parker had no doubt she would, Bones always listened.

"Ok, well... It's never really bothered me that much when I was younger but now... I guess... I want two parents that are together and... and I know I have Drew but we're not that close and we have nothing in common and I don't even call him Dad or anything and... I... like I said, I always wanted you and Dad together and you told me, you never wanted to give birth to a kid, so I just... I didn't think..."

Parker winced he knew how petty his next sentence would sound and didn't want it too, because the idea behind it wasn't petty, he loved Bones as much as he loved his real mom and he felt he was missing his chance to show her that.

"I just figured that, if you and Dad did get together then I would be your first kid and I really liked that idea Mom..."

His tears overflowed again and he hurried to wipe them away.

"But now you have Molly, and I know you're going to adopt her, so..."

Brennan let her own tears fall, she couldn't believe that Parker wanted her, to be such a prominent figure in his life; she was amazed he felt so strongly toward her. On a basic level, Parker had told her he loved her many times, but she had always held the thought that perhaps his response was merely conditioned reaction to her telling him she loved him.

"Parker, even without drawing up the paper work, I'm always going to consider you my first child, nothing will ever change that."

Parker smiled.

"Rea... really?"

Brennan smiled at his disbelieving expression.

"Really. Listen, I want to tell you something ok."

Parker nodded and listened intently.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Parker squinted trying to remember.

"I think at the park?"

Brennan shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, I met you for the very first time at Syd's, it was Christmas Day and your Dad was so happy to have you, we were sitting at the bar when you came running in, your Dad scooped you up and the first thing you said to me was Merry Christmas, from that moment, I had wished your Dad could spend every day with you, just so I could see you too."

Parker smiled through his tears.

"Do you know every single time your Dad has invited me to come out with the both of you, it didn't matter what my plans had been, they came second to the chance of spending time with you again."

Parker rested his head against her shoulder

"And at your fifth birthday party, I gave you a science set and you were so happy... but when you came up to me and climbed up on my lap, you sat there and smiled, do you remember?"

Parker tilted his head.

"I think so, I asked you to teach me to me everything you know, so I could be as smart as you, coz Dad said you're the smartest person he knows."

Brennan nodded.

"Yep and do you know, in that moment I wanted you, to be mine and I've never stopped wanting that. I would never take you away from your Mom, but the day you asked me, if you could call me Mom..."

Brennan shook her head with the memory.

"I was so happy Parker, I felt like, everything I had ever wanted and dreamed about, had come true and that feeling hasn't gone away and I know it never will."

Parker gave Brennan his first real smile of the night and it warmed her to know she had done that for him.

"Do you have any other worries or concerns?"

He titled his head in thought.

"No, I guess I was just worried that now you and Dad have Molly that I..."

He scrunched his face up trying to think of the right words.

"You thought you might be replaced?"

He shrugged.

"I guess."

He felt a little silly saying it out loud, but there wasn't a trace of amusement on his Mom's face and he knew she was taking his concerns seriously.

"You never have to be worried about that Sweetheart, nobody could EVER take your place."

"Thanks Mom, I'm sorry I've been kinda... kinda like a baby today."

Brennan stroked his cheek and smiled gently.

"Your fears and worries are important Parker and letting them get on top of you, although unnecessary, is normal, but voicing them does not make you a baby, it takes courage to talk about your emotions, just ask your Dad, he'll agree."

Parker nodded, he knew his Dad would agree.

"I know, I didn't really think I needed to talk until tonight, when I got upset at Molly."

Brennan nodded and smiled, thinking it was time to lighten the mood. She tapped the piece of paper still between his fingers and bumped his shoulder.

"So... what's her name?"

Parker looked up and smiled, his cheeks flushing as he stared into his Mom's inquiring eyes.

* * *

**Ok, Please review.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer- Ok I have officially run out of things to say **

**A/N – Yeah, still out except to say thank you so much to all you wonderful people that review, without those reviews I wouldn't have a reason to keep posting each week , therefore no reason to write, thank you. **

* * *

Parker bowed his head again looking at the phone number in his hand.

"Her name is Annica; she's my science project partner."

Brennan nodded, knowing Parker would continue if he wanted to.

"When we came back from California she was in my class, she got transferred. Caleb was my partner, but he decided he didn't want to do it and is doing film study or something instead. Annica didn't have a partner and none of the kids really talk to her, so I said I'd be her partner, she's really nice Mom."

Brennan smiled seeing the blush rise across the twelve year old's cheeks.

"Is she?"

"Yeah, she's super quiet though, hardly talks to anyone, but she talks to me, I've been sitting with her in the library, she doesn't have any friends, I feel bad for her, it must be scary to come to a new school in the middle of the year and then nobodies nice to you, I sometimes wonder if she gets sad at home."

Brennan tilted her head.

"You know Parker she probably does get very sad at home, but I'm sure, knowing she at least has you to talk to when she gets to school makes it easier."

Parker nodded, he looked up shyly and smiled.

"She's really smart in math and science too, they're her favorite subjects, we have lots of stuff in common."

Brennan ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

"That's great Parker, perhaps one day you can invite her over to the lab or home after school."

Parker grinned happily.

"Really, I can bring her to the lab, that'd be awesome Mom, she'd really like that."

Brennan smiled and looked to her watch.

"We better get back home; you have to get up early in the morning."

Parker sighed, he loved sitting with her, just the two of them, his actual mom never liked to just sit and talk, she was always busy with a new client. Drew liked to talk and sometimes Parker would entertain the idea, but he always quickly ran out of things to talk about. Not with Bones though, he could talk to her about anything and he usually did.

"I guess so."

Brennan stood up and held her hand out to him; he smiled taking it instantly and stumbled a little as she pulled him in for a tight bone breaking hug. Parker chuckled as he was squished against her.

"I love you Mom."

Brennan kissed his head and smiled.

"I love you to Parker... are you ok with Molly going with you to church in the morning, or would you like me to distract her."

Parker looked up and smiled.

"No, it's ok Mom, I really do love Molly, I guess I'm just still getting used to having a sister."

Brennan nodded.

"I'm still getting used to having a family; perhaps we can help each other."

Parker nodded.

"You're a great mom, Mom and we all really love you a lot."

Brennan bit her lip to quash the unbidden tears from falling.

"Thank you Parker and you are a wonderful Son and Brother and from now on we're going to talk about how we're feeling ok."

He nodded and took her hand again as they started back toward the car.

* * *

It was after ten when they walked through the door; Booth looked up from the couch and smiled at the two happy faces that entered.

"Hey, I was starting to think I would have to send out a search party."

Parker smiled, looking down the darkened hallway, where a dull light was shinning from under his sister's door.

"I'll be back in a second."

Brennan watched him walk down the hall and disappear into Molly's room.

* * *

Parked knelt down beside his sleeping sister, she looked so small in her bed, surrounded by bulky covers.

"Molly..."

She didn't move, he picked up her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Molly?"

"Mmm, Parka?"

Parker smiled at the sleepy tone and the vague blue eyes that looked up at him.

"Yeah Molly, it's me, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean it, will you forgive me?"

Molly rolled onto her side and cuddled her brother's hand.

"I sorry I took the paper, I sorry I made you sad."

Parker stroked her hair back and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok Molly, I love you."

Molly smiled tiredly.

"I luff you to."

She mumbled and slurred as sleep claimed her again. Parker disentangled his arm from her and pulled the blankets up, before he leaned down and kissed her cheek again.

"I love you little sister."

* * *

He turned and walked out quietly, back down the hall where he knew his parents would be. Booth looked up to his son who walked into the living room and smiled, Brennan who was sitting beside him got up after patting his knee.

"I'm going to get changed."

She kissed her boyfriend's lips and smiled as he caressed her hand, slowly walking out of the room. Parker sat down slipping the piece of paper from his pocket into his bag, happy it was safe again.

"So, did you and Bones sort anything out?"

Parker smiled and looked to his Dad, knowing the curiosity was killing him.

"Yeah..."

He chuckled.

"You know Dad, it's like she can read my mind sometimes, she knew what I was thinking and how to make things better again."

Booth smiled, he had noticed on a few occasions that Bones did have a knack for understanding children and adolescents better than adults. He honestly believed it had a lot to do with the fact that kids generally didn't lie about what they thought, their innocence hadn't been tainted by living up to social standards, for this reason she was on their level. She related well to kids never having developed the art of adult lying herself, she was honest and he thought too trusting sometimes, she always thought that what she was being told was truth and not a ruse to hide deeper emotional issues, on many emotional levels Temperance Brennan was still a child herself. Booth smiled, he didn't think that was a bad thing.

"She probably did pal; I think Bones understands you better than you think Buddy."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too. I... I asked her if she could do something for me."

Booth tilted his head interested in this new favor.

"Oh yeah?"

Parker nodded.

"I asked her if... she's gunna talk to you and Mom first, but I... I want her to sorta... adopt me too."

Booth furrowed his brows together.

"Wow... ahh... Buddy... ah; I don't know how your Mom's gunna feel about that?"

Parker nodded.

"Not a normal adoption, more like..."

He looked up at Bones as she walked in, a small smile on her face.

Brennan noticed Booth's worried expression and knew Parker had told his father of his wishes.

"Mom can you explain to Dad, about you being my Mom by law."

Brennan used her eyes to tell Parker to go get changed, he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Bones?"

She sat beside him and turned her body toward him.

"Bec is not going to like this idea."

"It's not really going to affect her. Am I still his legal guardian, if something happens to you and Rebecca?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah."

Brennan nodded; she had been in their wills for many years now. After Booth got blown up by Kenton he'd changed his Will, he and Rebecca had talked and they both agreed that Bones was in the best position to look after their son, they knew she loved him and Parker loved her, they were the most important things.

"Ok well I thought, we could talk to Caroline and get some papers drawn up that showed Parker this fact, nothing would really change, it just means that Parks would have tangible proof that I wasn't going anywhere."

Booth nodded, it didn't sound so bad, but he still didn't know how his ex would handle it.

"Parker's main concern seem so to be, that he feels as though my adopting Molly, means he has no place in my life and although that's simply not true, I find I would like to ease his worries."

Booth wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her into his side.

"I love you."

She smiled, tucking her head into his chest.

"I love you too... you're not upset with me then?"

Booth smiled.

"How can I be upset with you for loving my son?"

Brennan smiled, that's exactly what it all came down to, she did love his son, she loved his son as though he were her own, she would protect him with her life and do anything to keep him happy and safe.

Parker came back down the hall slowly; he peeked his head around the corner and raised his brows in silent question. Booth looked up and smiled.

"We'll talk to your Mom, when she comes to pick you up at the end of the week ok."

Parker smiled and nodded, hurrying over and flopping down onto the couch.

They sat up talking for a little while, till Booth announced it was time for bed. Brennan had made Parker's bed up earlier in the night and it was ready to be slept on.

"How long do you need to get ready in the morning Pal?"

Parker shrugged.

"About half an hour."

Booth nodded, thinking he would wake Parker after Molly was ready to go.

"Ok, night Buddy."

Brennan kissed Parker's cheek, as his Dad ruffled his hair.

"Night Dad, Night Mom."

Parker crawled into bed as the lights went out; he smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Booth climbed into bed and listened to the sounds of his girlfriend brushing her teeth and carrying out her night time routine of hair brushing and face washing. He smiled as she exited the bathroom, turning the light off and crawling in beside him. She snuggled up against him and dropped a kiss to his bare chest, followed quickly by another and then another, slowly but surely she kissed her way up to his waiting mouth.

Booth groaned, he loved it when she initiated what was bound to be a satisfying night between the covers.

"You have to be quiet Bones."

She smiled as he referred to her vocal sounds of approval during love making.

Booth rolled over so he was hovering over, his weight supported on his elbows as he looked down into the eyes that he had adored for so long. Using one hand he grasped the hem of her camisole and pulled it over her head, exposing her naked torso to his eyes. Booth dropped his lips to hers and gently made his way south.

* * *

"Wow..."

Booth smiled up at his girlfriend as she climbed off his hips and flopped down beside him. He turned to face her, gently caressing her flushed cheeks, his thumb brushed over her kiss bruised lips.

"Oh Bones, you are so beautiful."

She gave him a shy smile as she pressed her face into his palm. Booth watched her eyes flutter closed, as if to process what he'd told her, she always had difficulty hearing his declarations, but it seemed, him telling her how beautiful she was, was by far, the one she felt the most off kilter with.

"Do you believe me Bones?"

Her eyes opened and she looked up, her lip caught between her teeth. Booth smiled at the innocent gesture so often displayed, by their resident three year old.

"I... umm, I..."

Booth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and edged a little closer.

"You are beautiful Temperance, both inside and out..."

Her eyes filled with tears as he stared directly into them.

"So beautiful, you have no idea, what I see, when I look at you."

A lone tear broke free and fell back into his palm against her cheek.

"God, I could stare at you for hours Baby, get lost in your eyes."

Brennan fluttered her lashes, unintentionally dislodging the tears clinging to them.

"I am so lucky to be here right now, so lucky that you chose me, so lucky that I get to be with you and I'm gunna show you every day for the rest of our lives, how much I love you."

Brennan was lost for words; nobody had ever made her feel the way Booth did. She always felt cherished and loved by him, but sometimes his tenderness was unbelievable. No man had ever taken the time to make her feel as beautiful as he did; sure others would say the words as a fleeting precursor to hurried sex, but none had ever told her after the fact. It was always, 'wow that was great' or 'thanks Tempe, we have to do that again' but she always felt unsatisfied and cheap when they left so willingly.

She smiled, Booth always made sure she knew how wonderful making love was, but he also made her realize it was because he was making love with her, that it was so wonderful, she felt desired and needed, he really did make her feel more beautiful than she ever had before in her life, and for that she loved him so dearly.

* * *

Booth pulled the warm body in his arms closer, she mumbled and snuggled into his chest.

"Mmm, I don't wanna get up."

Brennan smiled as she buried into him.

"I don't want you to get up either but..."

Booth groaned.

"I know, I know."

He rolled onto his side after kissing her gently and stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for church. Brennan listened to the sounds of the shower running and bottles being picked up and put back down. She didn't hear him come out of the bathroom or get dressed, she didn't hear him leave the room and she didn't hear her daughter's excited exclamation at seeing her Daddy when she woke up.

* * *

"Come on Princess, rise and shine."

Molly smiled sleepily as her Daddy pulled back her covers and carried her into the bathroom for a quick bath.

"Ok Sweetheart, are you hungry yet?"

Molly shook her head, her messed curls swaying side to side.

"Alright that's good, when we finished at church we're gunna come back here and get Mommy and then go for a special breakfast."

Molly smiled as her Daddy helped her get dressed, in the red dress Brennan had picked out the prior night. Walking into the lounge room, Booth let Molly wake Parker at her insistence.

"Parka... Parka, we is getting ready, wakey, wakey."

Parker smiled as his sister tickled his chin in an effort to wake him from his peaceful sleep, rolling over Parker groaned dramatically and pulled his pillow over his head. Booth chuckled as Molly pushed her own head under Parker's arm to join him under the pillow.

Hearing his son's laughter, he knew he could finish getting ready himself. Walking back into his and Brennan's room, he pulled his white shirt over the top of his singlet, did up his tie and pulled on his jacket.

Brennan smiled when she felt a soft kiss on her cheek.

"We'll see you soon Baby."

She nodded.

"Don't forget to take some Kleenex for Molly."

Booth nodded pulling the tissues from his suit pocket with a smile.

"I love you."

Brennan turned onto her stomach and hugged her pillow as she hummed her reply to Booth; he kissed her once more and left the room.

* * *

Molly was sitting happily by herself on the couch when Booth entered the lounge room; she was humming and swinging her legs back and forth in contentment.

"Hey Princess, is Parks in the shower?"

Molly looked up at her Daddy and nodded.

"Yep, he said for me to sit here and sing my ABC's Daddy, but I don't know them all by myself."

Booth smiled at the cute pout on the three year olds face.

"Should we sing them together?"

Molly nodded and began.

* * *

By eight thirty AM they were leaving the apartment, Molly happily holding her brother's hand and giggling as he swung her arm back and forth.

Climbing in to the car Booth belted Molly in and smiled.

"I love you Daddy."

Booth loved the way she would suddenly say the words, it was as if she couldn't keep the emotion inside any longer and had to get it out. She reached out and kissed his cheek, to which Booth returned.

"I love you too Princess."

The ride to the church was pleasant, Molly asking questions to her big brother and him, giving her basic answers.

"Then what?"

He smiled.

"Then we sit down and listen to a man speak to everyone, and sometimes we sing songs."

"But I don't know the words."

Parker smiled and leaned down.

"Neither does Dad."

Molly giggled and looked to her Daddy who wasn't listening but paying attention to the road and the pedestrians in front of them. There were a lot of people around for so early in the morning; Booth wondered if something besides the service was happening.

Parking the car he got out and helped Molly down onto the pavement, standing by as Parker jumped out too.

"Wow, Dad, what's with all the people?"

"I dunno Buddy, maybe there was an early morning service or something."

Parker nodded as they walked up toward the entry. Booth looked down at Molly walking beside him, her little hand squeezed his tighter as they approached the crowds, she looked up with wide eyes and raised her free hand to him. Booth bent to scoop her up and settled her quickly in his arms.

"Seeley Booth, well, well, well..."

Booth turned and groaned.

"Good morning Mrs Newman, how are you?"

The woman in front of him eyed the child in his arms suspiciously and then looked down slightly to Parker, who was growing incredibly fast.

"I'm well. Don't tell me you've had another without a ring on your finger?"

Booth narrowed his gaze.

"Good day to you Mrs Newman."

Booth turned and walked away not realizing Parker was still standing in front of the old busy body.

"Mrs Newman?"

She looked to Parker with a curious albeit disdainful look on her face.

"For somebody who is supposed to be forgiving, you're really not."

Mrs Newman's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Parker?"

Booth turned back and called out to his son, who turned and walked over instantly, leaving Mrs Newman to gaze after him. Booth noted the old woman's stunned expression and looked to his son's slightly triumphant one.

"What's going on Pal?"

Parker shrugged.

"Nothing Dad, come on let's get a pew, I don't wanna get stuck in the middle."

Booth frowned at Mrs Newman and nodded to his son.

"Ok, come on then."

* * *

Booth left Parker and Molly on the pew outside the confession box.

"Why did Daddy go inside that for?"

Parker smiled.

"He... he just went in to talk to someone, he'll be back soon, you'll see."

Molly didn't take her eyes off the booth, people filled the pews and Molly began getting nervous.

"I want Daddy back now, make him come back."

Parker took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"He'll be back in a minute, don't worry."

"Now Parka, I want Daddy."

Molly slid off the seat when an older couple sat down a little too close for her liking.

"Mo..."

Parker watched her quickly disappear into the Booth, as she ducked under the curtain. A moment later, Booth stepped out, Molly cuddling into his neck as her little legs wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry Dad, I..."

Booth shook his head and gave his son a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Pal, I was just about done anyway."

He took his seat leaving enough room for Molly on the pew if she decided she wanted to sit on it later.

The service began promptly at nine, the priest beginning with a group prayer for Mr and Mrs Fort who were in a car accident and currently in the hospital. Today's sermon was on acceptance and Booth and Parker found the message very pertinent to their lives at the moment, though Parker also gave Mrs Newman a knowing glance, to which she bowed her head.

They stood for a few hymns, in which Molly sung twinkle, twinkle little star, quietly to herself, it seemed to her, as if people were singing different things anyway and the lady behind her was just yawning a lot. There was a little boy over further, who was making crashing noises with his toy cars and a little girl who was crying up the back. There was an older boy who was bopping his head to the music playing in his ears and a girl beside him who was playing on her cell.

The service finished and Booth praised Molly on her good behavior and her quiet manners, when everything had been silenced for prayer. Booth made his donation, giving both kids money to place in the collection basket and they left quietly, thanking the Father on the way out.

* * *

Three passengers in the car were hungry now and Booth sent a text message to Brennan.

'**Hey Babe, on our way home to you.'**

Brennan smiled as she picked up her cell and read the message. She had been sitting on the couch reading an Anthropology Journal she hadn't had time pick up in the last few months, it was relaxing and she had forgotten what it felt like to have time to herself; not that she would change a thing.

'**Ok, will meet you downstairs, need anything?'**

Booth responded quickly before starting the SUV, causing his stomach to grumble in appreciation for the fact it would soon be getting refilled.

'**Just your beautiful self, xxx'**

Brennan blushed and was glad there was no one around to witness it. She packed a bag, with the essentials and did a quick tidy of the house, leaving Parker's new room open to air a little further. Locking up the apartment, she smiled and went downstairs to meet her family.

"Good morning Kevin, how are you?"

Kevin tipped his hat and smiled.

"Good morning to you too Doctor Brennan, no little one today?"

Brennan smiled.

"She and Parker have gone to church with Booth this morning; I'm going out to meet them now."

Kevin smiled.

"Oh very good, you have a wonderful day Doc, see you all later."

Brennan nodded and smiled, delighted by the man's carefree nature.

"We will, thank you Kevin I also hope your day is pleasant."

Kevin tipped his hat again and watched her walk out the door and onto the side walk.

Brennan squinted in the bright sunlight, she removed her sunglasses from her bag and placed them over her eyes, taking a seat on the bench, she waited for her family to arrive.

* * *

**Another one down. Hope you all liked it?** **Please review. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer- I make no profit from any of the characters in his fic, I don't even make a profit from my own characters so unfair.**

**A/N- Umm, you're all awesome.**

* * *

Booth smiled as he pulled up to the curb and saw his girlfriend waiting for them. Brennan opened the door to the SUV and climbed in happily.

"Morning."

"Mommy! Hey Mom."

Booth chuckled as the two kids fought to be first to say hello. Brennan buckled herself in and turned slightly to face the back seat.

"So did you guys have fun?"

Parker shrugged, he didn't go to church for the fun of it, none of his friends were there and the old ladies were mean.

"It was ok."

Molly smiled.

"We sang Twinkle, twinkle little star Mommy."

Booth smiled as Brennan looked to him with a frown, looking up into the rear view mirror, Booth chuckled.

"Well, you sang Twinkle, twinkle Princess, the rest of us were singing 'Hail him the King of Glory'."

Brennan giggled as Molly furrowed her brow.

"My song is better Daddy."

Booth smiled and nodded, thinking agreement was better than arguing.

"Ok, who's hungry and what do we want?"

"Hey Dad, can we go get pancakes in the park, remember that old man who makes them, in front of you?"

Booth smiled; when Parker was younger Booth had found a mobile pancake shack that set up Sunday mornings in the park. An older man ran the show, but he had two or three helpers for the cooking.

"Ok, who wants pancakes?"

Two happy screams came from the back and Booth looked to Brennan, his hand finding her knee and caressing it softly.

"Babe?"

She nodded and covered his hand with her own.

"Pancakes in the park, sounds wonderful."

Booth parked the car in walking distance away from the shack, there was a waiting line and Booth decided they would find a place to sit and then he would go order.

"Ok who wants what?"

"Choc chip and buttermilk please."

"Me too Daddy."

Brennan and Booth smiled.

"Blueberry please Booth, are you sure you'll be right on your own?"

Booth kissed her lips softly and smiled.

"It'll be fine."

He strolled off, leaving his family sitting on the grass.

Brennan looked to her daughter who was watching some other children playing nearby.

"Would you like to go play with them Sweetheart?"

Molly looked back to her Mom, eyes wide in surprise.

"No Mommy, I stay here wif you and Parka."

Brennan nodded, she wouldn't force her child to interact, but she knew she would have to start seriously encouraging her confidence around other kids. Brennan looked to Parker as he yawned; she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Tired?"

He nodded and gave a small smile.

"I checked your room before coming down this morning, I think we can move your things in this afternoon, the room has aired well with the two larger windows in there and I left the door open."

Parker grinned, he was excited about having a brand new room and wanted to be able to set it all up from scratch.

"Cool, thanks Mom."

Brennan smiled.

"We'll get your Dad to put the picture hooks up too, so you can hang what you want."

Parker nodded.

"Daddy!"

Molly looked up seeing her Dad approaching, arms filled with food. Brennan got up to help, taking the bottles of juice and the two cups of coffee. She laughed at the plastic cutlery in his mouth and took them also.

"Thanks Bones."

Booth handed out the food and they sat in a circle on the grass to eat.

"Oh Bones, before I forget, I have a meeting after work, so you may want to take your own car tomorrow."

Brennan nodded, assuming his meeting was for the FBI.

"Ok, what time will you be home? Should I pick Parks up?"

Booth smiled.

"Oh yeah that'd be great, I was going to see if I could drop him at the lab, I should be home about seven thirty."

Brennan chewed her bite and shook her head.

"Ok and it's fine, I'll pick him up and we can all go grocery shopping, I could use his muscles anyway."

Parker grinned happily making a muscle man pose in jest. Brennan winked at him and asked where he would like to meet her.

"Umm, normal place Mom, that big tree by the oval."

Brennan nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

Booth smiled, he thought his girlfriend would have had a thousand questions about his meeting but it was obvious she thought his after work engagements were Bureau related, when in actuality Seeley Booth was going for his fifth Foster Carer Training session, it would be a ten week course by the time he had finished and required three hours of his time once a week, he'd started when he and Bones started getting serious in their relationship and wanted to keep it a secret if possible, until he'd finished, so far it had worked in his favor, and after tonight, he would be half way through.

Booth had wanted to become a registered foster parent since meeting Bones and knowing what she went through, also since helping Bones with Andy all those years ago, he thought it would be a good accreditation to have and in his line of work, you never knew when child might need a safe haven.

* * *

Breakfast was consumed at a leisurely pace; the family enjoyed the change in scenery and each others company. Parker took Molly to the park a short distance away while Booth and Brennan sat quietly with one another.

"I was telling Parker before, that we should be able to set his room up later this afternoon."

Booth nodded smiling down, as his girlfriend rested her head against his thigh, her hand against her eyes, shielding them from the sun. Booth allowed his own hand to gently brush back her fringe.

"I thought there was time of minimal aeration needed?"

Brennan nodded.

"Usually yes, but the room seems to have breathed out quite sufficiently with the two windows in there, so I thought he could have his own space tonight."

Booth nodded.

"Alright, I'm sure he'll be impressed with that."

Brennan smiled.

"Yes he seemed suitably happy with the idea."

Booth watched as he stroked his girlfriend's head, her eyes drifted closed, he placed his free hand against her abdomen and watched her slowly relax under his touch.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

Brennan smiled.

"No, but I'm sure that means you're just about to."

Booth leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You are gorgeous and I am so happy we are finally in this together."

Bones opened her eyes, looking up into the dark chocolate pools she was familiar with.

"Me too Booth."

* * *

Parker and Molly came running back, the little girl practically being dragged by her big brother.

"PAR..."

"DAD, DAD!"

Brennan sat up hearing the urgent tone in the twelve year old's voice.

"What's up Buddy?"

Booth could see the panic on his son's face.

"There's a man in the playground, telling kids he's got lollies in his car and they can have them if they go with him."

Booth and Brennan stood up.

"Where Pal?"

Parker pointed to a man standing near the flying fox.

"He's wearing the red baseball cap."

"Stay here."

He looked to Bones and she nodded, instantly setting about praising Parker. Booth ran down toward the park, as he got closer he slowed to a walk, approaching the park he listened to the older man to his left.

"Hey Sweetheart do you like lollies?"

The little blonde haired girl nodded.

"Would you like some, I have a whole heap in my car and you can have as many as you want."

The little girl smiled. Booth felt his blood boil; he moved to the edge of the playground and watched as the man began leading the child away. As he got to the car, Booth slammed the guy up against the door, making the little girl squeal and run back toward the park again.

"FBI, you're done Pal."

"What, hey I didn't do anything."

Booth scoffed and pushed the man's face into the roof a little harder.

"I watched you Pal, every little move you sick bastard, what were you gunna do huh? You gunna have a little fun..."

Booth pulled out his cell and called for backup.

Brennan came down toward them.

"Parker stay right here with Molly, I'm going to get your father's keys, we'll go wait in the car."

Molly was agitated, not fully comprehending what was happening and Brennan wanted to get her in the car, in case she tried to take off.

"Booth."

He eyed his girlfriend and then looked over to the kids; Parker had his arms around Molly as the little girl struggled.

"I need the keys Booth."

He nodded.

"Back pocket, you going to the car?"

Brennan nodded, looking at the guy her boyfriend had pinned against the car, with disgust.

"Can you get me my cuffs?"

Brennan nodded.

"Did you call back up?"

"On their way."

Brennan nodded.

"Won't be a sec."

Booth watched her walk back to the kids and pick Molly up who was watching her Daddy intently.

* * *

Brennan strapped Molly in and told Parker to wait with her, while she took the hand cuffs to Booth. Molly had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold it between her teeth.

"Why's Daddy hurting dat man? Did Daddy turn bad? Is he mean now?"

Molly's questions were one after another and Brennan knew the three year old was confused. She ran the cuffs over and quickly returned, also climbing in the back.

"Mommy?"

Brennan took a Kleenex from her pocket and dried her daughter's eyes.

"Daddy is not bad, that man was doing something very bad, he was trying to take little boys and girls away from their Mommy's and Daddy's. Your Daddy stopped him."

Parker cut in quietly.

"You know how Spiderman saves everyone and catches the bad people Molly?"

The little girl nodded.

"Well our Dad is like Spiderman, he saves the good people and puts the bad people in jail, our Dad is a real hero Molly."

Brennan smiled at Parker's explanation.

"Is dat real Mommy?"

Brennan nodded.

"It sure is Baby, your Daddy just saved all those children in the park and he's going to make sure the bad man never hurts anyone again."

Molly smiled, her teary eyes clearing with the thought her Daddy was a superhero.

It took half an hour of sitting in the car before Booth tapped gently on the window and smiled. He opened the door slowly and looked to Molly, he had seen the little girl's frightened look as he held the offender against the car and he feared the thought, that Molly would now be afraid of him.

"Daddy, did you put the bad man in the bad place like Spiderman?"

Booth furrowed his brow and looked to Bones and Parker with a questioning expression. He smiled realizing his son and girlfriend had put into action, a little damage control and now, he was likened to a superhero.

"Yeah Princess, he can't hurt anyone now."

Molly clapped and smiled. Booth chuckled and turned his head to look at his son.

"Did you and Molly get offered candy too?"

Parker shook his head.

"No, I just heard him asking other kids."

Booth nodded, knowing his son would have to make a statement.

"Alright, so we have a little change of plans, we need to go down to the station, the officer's will want to ask you a few questions Pal."

Parker nodded with an excited grin on his face.

"Awesome."

Booth rolled his eyes and looked to Bones.

"Perhaps we should drop you and Molly home?"

Brennan nodded, knowing her daughter would be agitated at a police station.

"Yes, we have a fish tank to set up."

Booth nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

When Booth and Parker got to the station, the waiting area was full of parents from the park with their children, although Booth had the heard the man in action, it would be good to have the accounts of all the kids that had been offered sweets.

Booth announced himself at the front desk and was taken straight through.

"Agent Booth."

Booth smiled and shook hands with the long time chief.

"Hey Mario, how's the kids?"

Mario smiled; he was a short and dumpy man, with an easy Italian accent, dark hair with a sprinkling of gray and a full and thick mustache.

"Ahh you know, growing up too fast, Tish went off to college at the beginning of the year, Alex started junior High."

Booth nodded, looking down at his own son.

"Yeah, time flies huh."

Mario nodded, motioning Booth and his son into his office.

"Take a seat, and this must be your son?"

Booth smiled proudly.

"Sure is."

Parker held his hand out.

"Parker Booth Sir."

Mario was delighted and shook the young man's hand firmly.

"Pleasure Parker."

Parker smiled and took a seat beside his Dad. Mario grinned and looked back to Booth.

"So he's gunna be cop like his old man?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nah, he's got more brains than that..."

Booth smiled and looked to his son.

"Don't ya, tell him what you want."

Parker blushed looking up to the chief.

"Forensic Anthropologist and Ballistic Specialist Sir."

Mario looked impressed.

"Wow, nice going kid."

Parker smiled at Mario, before looking to his grinning father. He knew his Dad was proud of his choices as a career and no matter what, would support him, even if he changed his mind.

* * *

They had concluded taking Parker's statement and Booth was signing all the dotted lines where needed.

"There you go Mario, I guess we'll catch ya later..."

Booth looked at the crowd in front of them and smiled.

"Have fun with this lot."

Mario rolled his eyes at the agent's sarcasm.

"Thanks Booth."

Mario shook Parker's hand and wished him luck for the future hoping that maybe one day in the near future they would work together. Parker smiled, knowing it was unlikely but politely nodding anyway.

"Yes Sir."

As Booth made his way through the crowd a woman approached.

"Excuse me?"

Booth looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"My daughter... she... she was the one who went with him to the car... she... she said you... she said attacked the man with the candy."

Booth dropped his eyes, wondering if he was going to get a slap for showing violence in front of this woman's daughter. Experience had taught the agent that people weren't always as grateful, as you would think.

"Yes Ma'am."

Next thing Booth knew the woman was hugging him and crying.

"Thank you, thank you, you saved my baby, if... if you hadn't been there..."

The woman cried harder at the thought of how very different her life could be right now. Booth patted the woman's back but was feeling a little uncomfortable; he felt wrong having another woman in his arms and wanted to get out of there.

Parker smiled at his Dad's uneasy look and watched as Mario came out and helped the woman into a seat.

"Th... this is the man that... that saved our children."

She yelled over the voices of adults and impatient children, Booth blushed furiously as the clapping started and Parker didn't think he'd ever seen his Dad move so fast.

* * *

In the SUV Parker smiled as his Dad tried to regroup and calm down. Booth looked to his son who was smirking in delight and raised his index finger.

"Not word to Bones."

Parker chuckled.

"About what Dad? The lady hugging you or how red you went, when everyone clapped for you?"

Booth glared at his son's mocking and knew the moment that they got back to the apartment, his son was going to tell his Mom everything that happened.

* * *

Brennan sat on the floor with Molly; the little girl was currently flattening out the gravel on the bottom of her new fish tank.

"Good girl, now here's the castle, you put it where you want..."

Molly took the pink resin statue and smiled.

"Be careful, don't drop it."

Molly put it slowly into the tank in the back corner.

"Now remember what the man in the shop said, don't put anything against the walls because the fish might get stuck."

Molly raised her brows and looked at the placement of the castle.

"Move it forward a little bit Baby."

Molly did as instructed, looking to her Mom for direction.

"Good girl, ok do you want to put some fake plants in?"

Molly nodded.

"Uh huh, can I put them ones in?"

She pointed to some grassy looking plants that the label referred to as Mondo Grass. Removing the plastic piece from the packet she handed it over and began removing another.

"Remember to leave room for the real plants too."

Molly nodded.

"Ok Mommy."

She put the second plant in and sat back on her bottom, looking at what she had done through the glass.

Brennan smiled, it looked great, her three year old had done a wonderful job.

"Do you like it Mommy?"

Molly looked to her Mom hopefully.

"I do Baby, I think it looks wonderful, very pretty, are you done decorating?"

Molly nodded.

"Ok, well then..."

Brennan stood up and lifted the tank onto the stand.

"Mommy it needs water."

Brennan settled it and smiled.

"It sure does, but we might get a bucket and fill it that way, or else it will be too heavy to carry back."

Molly raised her brows.

"Mommy water is not heavy."

Brennan smiled holding her hand out to her daughter.

"Come with me."

Molly slipped her hand into her Mom's and they left the room and went into the laundry. Brennan grabbed a bucket from under sink and gave it to Molly.

"Do you think this heavy Baby?"

Molly picked it up with ease.

"Dats not heavy."

Brennan nodded; she lifted the bucket into the sink and filled it with water. Molly watched and waited, bouncing excitedly on her toes. Brennan lifted the now heavy bucket onto the tiles.

"Ok, now is it heavy?"

Molly tried to pick up the bucket and frowned.

"Mommy I can't."

Brennan smiled.

"Now imagine how much heavier your fish tank would be."

Molly looked in the direction of her room and then back to her Mom.

"I bet Daddy could carry it, he's like superman."

Brennan giggled.

"Don't tell your Daddy that, he'll get a big head."

Molly's mouth hung open in surprise.

"Is Daddy's head gunna get bigger."

Brennan smiled, picking up the water bucket and making her way into the room.

"No Sweetheart, Daddy's head will be fine, Mommy was joking."

Molly tilted her head and watched as the water was tipped into the tank. It took seven buckets full to fill the tank to the appropriate water level.

"Wow Mommy, dats a lot of water, I hope the fishies don't drink too quick."

Brennan pulled a chair over and held her daughter's hand.

"Climb up."

Molly did as instructed and looked to her Mom for the next task.

"Ok Baby this bottle has some special stuff in it that makes the water safe for fish, so we need to pour seven drops in, can you do that."

Molly looked at the bottle, self doubt written all over her face.

"Do I gunna get in trouble, if I mess up?"

Brennan kissed the little girl's forehead.

"No Baby, you won't get in trouble if you make a mistake."

Molly took the bottle slowly.

"Ok, open the lid, just pull it up gently."

The lid opened with a click and Molly looked down at the little hole in the top.

"Alright, now tip it up over the water and squeeze it softly."

Molly did as instructed, counting with her mom as the drops splashed into the tank. Brennan clapped and cheered for her daughter, making Molly giggle with excitement.

"You did it Sweetheart, all by yourself, well done."

Molly handed the bottle back to her mom and grinned brightly.

"Should we go and get some of the live plants from the kitchen sink?"

* * *

Parker and Booth entered the apartment, it was quiet and both boys frowned.

"Maybe they're sleeping."

Booth thought it was possible but unlikely. Walking down the hall, Booth smiled as he heard Molly's gasps coming from her room, stepping quietly toward them, he smiled when he made it to the thresh hold. Both Molly and Brennan were laying on the floor, bellies down, feet up in the air and crossed at the ankle. He tried to see what they doing but it was their words that gave them away.

"I want dat one, he looks like Elmo's fishy."

"Oh, have you thought of names for them, you need to pick five, should we write them down?"

Molly nodded as her Mom sat up.

Brennan turned to grab a piece of paper and saw Booth standing at the door. She smiled.

"Hello, whe..."

"Daddy! Look, me and Mommy made my fish tank work."

Booth smiled and looked at the glowing tank.

"Wow, it looks very pretty, good job."

Molly smiled.

Brennan looked to her daughter who bowed her head.

"I sorry Mommy for ta-rupting you."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Baby."

Booth smiled at the apology and the fact that Molly recognized what she had done.

"How long have you been home?"

"Just got in."

Brennan tilted her head and smiled.

"How's Parker?"

Booth smiled.

"He's fine, took it all in his stride."

Brennan nodded, seeing her boyfriend wasn't entirely pleased with the situation.

"Would you like to talk?"

He smiled.

"No I'm fine Babe, just glad to be home again."

Brennan nodded, stepping up against his chest and wrapping her arms around him, she smiled as he relaxed into her hug, breathing her in and kissing her neck.

"I missed you Baby."

Brennan smiled.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**Another one down, please review.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer- not mine.**

**A/N- Ok so I'm really annoyed right now, for three days I have had the song from Lady and the Tramp in my head, you know the one the cat's sing... We are Siamese if you please... we are Siamese if you don't please... we are former residents of Siam... there is no finer cat than we are... REALLY starting to bug me now.**

**I also want to thank Team Tucker for your help regarding the social worker details and the protocol involved.**

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and the Brennan/Booth residence was a buzz of movement. Parker was helping his Dad in the kitchen with breakfast, while Brennan helped Molly get dressed.

"Mommy I wanna wear dat one."

Molly pointed to a green tee that had the appearance of having a white long sleeved shirt under it.

"Ok."

Brennan grabbed the shirt down from the hanger and smiled as her daughter put her arms up and waited for the shirt to be pulled over her head. The little girl had also chosen denim shorts, one white sock, one green and white tennis shoes. Brennan smiled, her daughter even at three, seemed to have a good sense of style and no one could say she didn't match.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Came a shout through the apartment, Brennan smiled as she heard Booth reprimand his son for screaming. Molly looked up to her Mom and smiled.

"Mommy can we have food now, I is hungry."

Brennan smiled, nodding as she stood up.

"Go, go eat."

Molly ran out, leaving her mom to watch her go. Brennan cleaned up in the bathroom, and picked up a few items off Molly's bedroom floor. They were a little more rushed than usual, Brennan had received a call this morning form Molly's case worker, asking if it was possible to make their meeting today rather than Thursday, Brennan had agreed and in turn made herself feel ill with nervous tension. She closed the bedroom window before walking out and joining her family. Booth was standing at the bench sipping at his morning coffee, the kids sat at the table eating toast and eggs. Brennan smiled walking up to her boyfriend, she leaned against his torso and hugged him, she was feeling tense and nervous and knew the best place to be was Seeley Booth's arms.

Booth smiled as his love crashed forward into his chest, he placed his coffee on the bench beside himself and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Hey Baby."

She smiled and sighed into neck. Booth turned his lips to her cheek and kissed her softly whispering between kisses.

"You ok?"

Brennan nodded against him; she didn't feel like talking, she just wanted to rest against him for a while.

"You worried about today?"

She shrugged and he had his answer. Booth pulled her tighter to his body and kissed her head.

"I love you and it's going to be fine, I'm going to come in early ok, I'll bring lunch..."

He kissed her again.

"Try not to worry Baby, she's yours."

Brennan watched him flick a glance to Molly and then back to her again, Brennan hesitated before responding.

"Ours."

Booth's eyes widened in surprise, before a smile broke out across his face.

"I... I'd like you to adopt Molly once I've adopted her, it means in the eyes of the law, you'll be her father... if... if you want to of course."

Booth leaned in, landing a hard kiss to her lips.

"Oh Bones..."

Brennan smiled at the tears in his eyes.

"I've been waiting for those words to fall from your lips, since you told me to go bathe our daughter."

Brennan reached up and captured a rolling tear.

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"This was your plan and I didn't want to take that away from you."

Brennan frowned, she wondered if he realized that the reason her plan existed was because of him.

"Booth I simply assumed that you've been treating her as 'ours'."

Booth nodded.

"I have, but not in my head, I didn't want to take it for granted, until you asked me to legally be her father."

Brennan sighed and dropped her head back to his chest.

"Oh Seeley."

Booth smiled at the use of his first name and kissed her head with a chuckle.

"So, its official, I'll sign as the Father after you've signed as her Mother?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Yep."

Booth looked down into her eyes and smiled. The bright blues staring back at him had no idea how happy their owners had just made him.

"I have a daughter."

Brennan nodded slowly at his whisper, the revelation washing over her too, she had literally asked Seeley Booth to be the father to her daughter, they were taking a huge step and she couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

Booth took Parker to school and headed into the Hoover, he was ecstatic, the grin on his face was ear to ear and nothing would be able to remove it. Walking down the hall after riding the elevator up, Booth strolled into his office and shut the door. He had no desire to work today, he simply wanted to sit and revel in his own joy.

Bones had asked him to be a Dad, granted it wasn't in the typical way, but she had placed a three year old shaped knot around them and she knew how seriously he took parenthood.

He had a daughter, after all these years he could finally say he had a son and a daughter, he was head over heels in love and things were getting far more serious than they had ever been before.

Booth looked down as his cell buzzed; opening the text message he smiled.

'**It means so much to me that you have allowed Molly into your heart like you have. I'm so joyful you have agreed to sign as her father, we both love you, I cannot express my happiness at the fact we are finally making a life together. I love you Booth, more than I ever thought I was capable of loving anyone. Xxx'**

Booth read the message over and over, his smile growing wider each time he finished; he dialed her office and waited for her to pick up.

"Doc... doctor Temperance Bre...Brennan."

Booth frowned.

"Baby, what's wrong, you're crying."

Brennan wiped her tears and smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Booth, I... I'm fine."

"Temperance, I know you and I know you've been crying, is Molly ok?"

"Yes, she's fine; I'm ok Booth, I just..."

Booth waited, as his girlfriend paused.

"You just what Bones?"

Brennan sighed at her own behavior, she had never been this emotional before, her chest was tight and her fingers were shaking.

"I miss you Booth."

Booth smiled, trying to keep any trace of glee, out of his voice.

"That's why you're crying?"

Brennan winced.

"I... I know its stupid Booth, I just... I was writing the text message to you and..."

"Whoa, hey, hey, I never said it was stupid..."

Brennan dropped her head into her hand and huffed, she was frustrated with herself for letting her emotions take hold like this.

"Do... do you ever feel like this?"

Booth smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh Baby, every damn second of the day, why do you think I hug you when I get out of the shower or when I see you at lunch, or after work or any time in between. I'm constantly missing you, sometimes I think it's so overwhelming, I just need to stop everything and go and find you, it's ok Baby, its normal."

Brennan smiled hearing his words.

"I've never... this the first time I've ever had this Booth, I'm used to being on my own but... but now I want you with me all the time, it... it's confusing, I feel like you're going to tell me to... I don't want you to..."

Brennan couldn't stop thinking about all the times in her life; admittedly mainly when she was younger, that she had wanted someone and they pushed her away, she didn't want to Booth to grow tired of her and push her away too, she wasn't sure she could cope with his rejection.

"Baby shhh, I want you to stop ok..."

Brennan nodded, not minding the fact he couldn't see her; listening to him intently she wiped her eyes.

"I love you, I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to pull back from you, you can lay it on as thick as you want and you're still going to be stuck with me."

He chuckled.

"I don't know what that means?"

Booth smiled imagining the confused furrowed brow on her forehead.

"It means Gorgeous, that you can get as clingy and as needy as you want and I'll lap it up Baby..."

Brennan giggled into the phone, music to the Agent's ears.

"I'm not going anywhere, but straight back into your arms again."

Brennan blushed and smiled broadly.

"Thanks Booth, I'm sorry for..."

"Shhh, no apologies, this is big for us Bones, a long time coming, both of us are going to have fears."

Brennan's voice traveled over the line softly.

"You seem to be fine."

Booth smiled.

"You think huh, did you know this morning before we had the chat about me adopting Molly as my daughter, I was wondering if you would ever ask, and the fact that you hadn't, was it possibly because you didn't want me to be her Dad."

Brennan sat up straight.

"What? Booth I..."

Booth chuckled.

"I know, I know Bones, you've always told me you think I'm a good Dad but..."

"Good?"

Her voice was incredulous.

"Booth I never... you are a fantastic, wonderful, amazing father, and Molly and Parker and any other future off sprin..."

She stopped herself and groaned at the fact she had voiced her inner thoughts, wondering if he would say anything, so far nothing and she thought that perhaps, he hadn't heard her.

"I would be stupid not to want you as a father to Molly Booth, you are exceptional and I am not a stupid woman..."

Booth was smiling brightly; he had heard every word loud and clear.

"Booth why would you think that?"

Booth tilted his head in thought.

"This is all new to me as well Bones and my feelings and concerns are just as irrational as you thinking I'm ever going to reject you."

Brennan nodded understanding his point and suddenly feeling better about her desire to see him.

"Now, I'll be in to see you soon Baby, I have a meeting with a couple of witnesses at ten thirty and once I file the paper work I'll grab lunch and come to the Lab."

Brennan smiled.

"Ok."

"Oh and Bones?"

"Mmm?"

"I miss you too; I started missing you the moment I stepped out of the kitchen this morning."

"I love you Booth."

"And I love you Bones. I'll see you soon."

They each hung up, sitting back in their chairs, both feeling a little calmer and secure in their personal relationship.

* * *

"Shhh Auntie Angie, is Mommy sleeping?"

Brennan smiled as her daughter and Angela entered the office. She was sitting at her desk, waiting for an email to come through, before she could finish a report she was doing. Brennan had closed her eyes seconds prior to Angela showing up, she opened her eyes making Molly smile, as she ran to her Mommy.

"Hey Baby, did you have fun?"

Molly nodded with a happy smile, as her Mom pulled her up into her lap.

"I got you thems flowers Mommy."

Molly handed her Mom a small bunch of pink dahlia's with a bright smile.

"Oh thank you Baby, they're lovely."

Molly nodded and instantly set about playing with her Mom's necklace.

"You ok Sweetie?"

Angela gently inquired. Brennan looked up and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you."

Angela nodded, though continued to watch her friend closely.

"Hey Molly, why don't you tell your Mom what you did in the gardens?"

Brennan raised her brows to Ange who silently told Brennan she would be happy. Molly looked up and smiled.

"I played wif a... wif a girl."

Brennan's brows shot into her hairline, she looked to Angela for confirmation. Angela grinned and nodded.

"Wha... did you?"

Molly nodded.

"Her name is umm..."

Molly frowned trying to remember.

"Blinda."

Ange nodded.

"That's right Belinda's Mom is in the Botany Department and had just taken her daughter out for lunch before taking her back to the Jeffersonian day care."

Brennan smiled.

"Blinda played wif me Mommy, she... she's got lellow hair like Parka."

Brennan listened to her daughter describe the girl she had met and smiled realizing Molly may have made her first friend outside her family.

"That's wonderful Baby; do you think you would like to play with Belinda again?"

Molly eyed her Mommy and then Angela, almost as if she thought there was a conspiracy.

"Maybe."

She shrugged.

"But I still like you and Daddy and Parka and Auntie Angie and Hodgie and Camie and, and..."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"And Wendle and Auntie Becca and Drew betta."

Angela giggled as Brennan raised her brows at her daughter's long response.

"Ok, but you wouldn't mind it, for a little while?"

Molly didn't answer, just rested her head back on her Mom's chest and frowned gently as she tried to work out if it was a trick question. In the past, previous such questions meant going to the bad place with all the other unhappy children and Molly didn't want to go back there.

Angela left quietly, knowing it was time for Molly and her Mom to have a chat; she closed the door and stopped the approaching intern from entering.

"Molly, Baby, can we go sit on the couch?"

Molly shook her head and clung tightly to her Mom.

"Sweetheart? What's the matter?"

Molly buried her face deeper into Brennan's neck.

"Are you upset at Mommy?"

Molly shook her head.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong, if I don't know what's upset you, I can't fix it?"

Brennan watched her daughter for any sign that she was about to speak. A small inhale told her to give it a little longer.

"I... I don't wanna go back to the bad place Mommy."

Brennan frowned.

"Baby why... why would you think you're going back there."

Molly sat up.

"Dat's... dat's what da lady said, she said, does I wanna play wif da other girls and boys and... and, and then I was at da bad place for long time."

Brennan pulled her daughter close and rubbed her back.

"Oh Sweetie, Mommy's not going to send you to the bad place, Mommy just wants you to have fun with some other children, you can play games and learn lot's of new things. You know how Parker goes to school and comes home every day and talks about how much fun he had?"

Molly nodded.

"Well, there's also schools for little people like you Baby and you can go there and play and then Mommy and Daddy come and get you, and we can have lunch, then you go back and play some more and then you come home again."

Molly raised her brows, she was intrigued and Brennan knew she had at least sowed the seed of possibility.

A knock at the door told Brennan, Booth had arrived.

"That's your Daddy."

Molly smiled and slid off her mom's lap trotting toward the door as it opened slowly.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Princess."

Booth placed their lunch on the coffee table and raised the little girl high in the air, making her giggle. Brennan watched them adoringly, a smile on her face as her chin rested in her palm. Booth glanced over at his girlfriend and smiled, she was watching them calmly but Booth knew her brain was running a million miles an hour. Booth placed Molly on the couch and smiled; he squatted down and removed a juice box and some chicken fingers from the bag.

"Look what Daddy got you Princess."

Molly licked her lips in anticipation and smiled when she saw the food.

"Fanks Daddy."

He ruffled her hair lightly and whispered to her.

"You stay there and eat, I'm gunna have a chat to your Mommy."

Molly nodded and chomped down on the first chicken strip.

Booth walked over to the desk, where his girlfriend was still sitting.

"Hey?"

She looked up and smiled as he sat in front of her, on the desk. Brennan smiled as his gentle fingers combed through her hair, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Hey..."

Booth gave her an easy smile as her blue eyes met his.

"I missed you Bones."

Brennan smiled as she slowly leaned forward, her cheek against his abdomen as his hands held her closely.

"I missed you too Booth."

Seeley crunched over dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"You thinking about this afternoon's meeting?"

Brennan shrugged; lifting her face to meet his, she glanced over at Molly who was completely absorbed in the task of eating. Brennan looked back to Booth.

"I haven't told her yet, she... she met another little girl today and according to Angela they interacted quite well, this child is the daughter of a member of staff in the Botany Department, the little girl attends the child care facility down stairs and when I asked our daughter if she would like to play with this little girl again, Molly was under the impression I was going to send her back to the shelter if she said yes."

The tears in Brennan's eyes were evident and Booth knew she felt the pain and confusion that Molly felt. He pulled her back in against his body.

"Oh Baby."

"I... I just don't know how to get through to her Booth, I... I keep trying to remember what words I wanted to hear most when I was in her position but..."

Booth felt the tear drop onto his forearm, where he'd rolled his sleeve up, he ached for her. Knowing your child was hurting and not being able to help was an unpleasant feeling at the best of times but this situation seemed worse somehow. Not only was Molly in turmoil, but her Mom was reliving her own pain, in an effort to help her daughter heal.

"Shhh, it's just gunna take time Temperance, think about how far she's come so far, Baby you've been amazing with her and she's so much better than that scared little girl you met for the first time..."

Brennan knew what Booth was saying was true, Molly had progressed remarkably well and that was thanks to the loving and nurturing environment she was now in, but she wanted so much for her daughter to be able to forget about the torment she had suffered and just be a normal little girl.

Booth felt his girlfriend nod against him.

"We'll help her together Bones and you know one day, we're going to wake up and she's going to have forgotten what her past was because all she'll have is happy memories."

Brennan smiled at the thought, her arms wrapping around his hips and squeezing him in thanks. She pulled back and smiled into the worried chocolate orbs staring down at her.

"Thank Booth."

They shared a brief kiss, before Booth took her hand and pulled her over to join the three year old on the couch.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly outside and Molly was enjoying being out in it twice in one day, Booth was currently chasing the little girl around the green lawns.

"Rarrr, I'm gunna get you."

Brennan laughed as Molly giggled and ran, trying continuously to look behind her without slowing down or falling over.

"Baby don't look back, run, run."

Molly squealed as she headed straight for her mom. Brennan laughed seeing the gleam in her boyfriend's eyes. Molly crashed into her, followed a moment later by Booth, wrapping both girls in his arms and jostling them about playfully.

"Ha hum."

All three heads popped up at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ms Greer."

Tiffany smiled walking forward and watching the little girl duck behind both adults.

"Hi, looked like fun."

Brennan smiled and brushed her fringe from her eyes while Booth blushed slightly.

"Umm Ms Greer, this is my partner Seeley Booth."

Tiffany held her hand out happily to the handsome man in front of her.

"Hi, and please call me Tiffany."

Booth gave a polite smile and shook her hand.

"Hi, Booth."

She nodded before looking down to where she had last seen the little girl that never wanted to see her.

"Hey Molly, still don't want to talk to me?"

Booth held his tongue as he watched Molly. He wondered how the woman could expect the three year old to act any differently, this was a woman who had subjected her too years of suffering and then dropped her in a shelter to be ignored or yelled at. Booth turned slightly and held his arms out to his Daughter, Molly instantly reached for him and pulled herself as close as possible.

Tiffany was slightly surprised at the child going so willingly into this man's arms, she had only ever seen Molly cower in a man's presence and this particular man was all kinds of intimidating.

"Wow that must have taken some bribery."

Booth narrowed his gaze.

"Nope, just patience."

Brennan smiled at the barely discernible tone in her boyfriend's voice, he was on edge, she placed her hand on his lower back and let her fingers run circles across his muscles.

Tiffany gestured them all to a bench to sit, she was eager to get this meeting done.

"Ok well, firstly, I guess... any questions or problems?"

Brennan was about to say no but hesitated.

"Do you know how much longer it will be, until the adoption papers come through?"

Tiffany checked her file and smiled.

"They have been sent and we received confirmation of arrival, unfortunately Temperance it is a slow process, have you got a lawyer pre arranged?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No but it won't be a problem."

Tiffany nodded.

"The paper work I gave you on my last visit, did you fill it out?"

"Yes it's ready and waiting for the adoption papers to be approved."

Tiffany ticked off a couple of things on her paper work and smiled, she looked up to Booth who was smiling down at Molly's big blue eyes and pulling faces while the little girl laughed quietly.

"Ok, well once the paper work for approval comes back, it can either be a slow process or fast, having finances set aside can speed the process up and if you know a judge, that can add to your favour. Social services is recommending you as Molly's adoptive Mother Temperance, it's just paper work and details."

Brennan smiled.

"Unless something happens before the court appearance is done, Molly will be yours."

Booth took Brennan's hand as her fingers scratched nervously at her thigh. Tiffany looked to Molly and smiled.

"Have you got any questions regarding Molly?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No, we're working everything out."

Tiffany nodded.

"How's the bed wetting going?"

Brennan looked to her daughter and smiled.

"Almost non-existent now."

Tiffany smiled.

"Fantastic and the nightmares?"

"She has dreams, but they're not as violent as they were."

"That's good."

Tiffany looked to Booth and then back to Temperance.

"My paper work indicates you're single Temperance, is this no longer the case?"

Brennan gave a nervous smile.

"Ahh, I have the paper work in my office, I'll fax it to you, and my status has changed, yes."

Tiffany made a note on her file.

"Well firstly congratulations, you both look pleased and I can tell, you Booth must spend quite a bit of time with Molly..."

Booth nodded, cuddling the girl on his lap a little tighter.

"As current rules dictate, I will need your personal details Booth and you need to be aware that a background check will be run on you, is there any reason that this could be a problem."

Booth looked to Brennan and smiled before turning back to Tiffany.

"Umm, well, you may need to speak to the director of the FBI, my records and files are sealed, you'll need clearance."

Tiffany raised her brows, thinking the man in front of her had a criminal record of terrible proportions. Booth held his badge up and smiled.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, Federal Bureau of Investigation."

Tiffany exhaled in relief, her worst case scenario mind, pausing to process the information.

"Oh, well... that's great."

She made another note as she asked a few more questions, before looking to Molly.

"Molly I'd like you to ask you some questions."

Molly sat and quietly and gave Tiffany a fleeting glance.

"Molly I'd like to know if you're happy staying with Temperance."

Molly frowned, looking around curiously.

Booth interrupted.

"Molly doesn't know her by that name."

Tiffany frowned and Molly answered the unspoken question.

"Mommy?"

Tiffany smiled and decided to try again.

"Molly is you happy to live with Mommy?"

Molly's bottom lip trembled.

"I stay, I stay wif Mommy, I be good."

Molly reached for Brennan possessively, crawling from Booth straight across.

"I not go Mommy, Mommy please keep me."

Brennan hushed her daughter softly, reassuring her and giving comfort.

"It's ok Baby, You're not going anywhere, Ms Greer was just asking you if you were happy."

Molly looked to everybody, with confusion.

"Home now please?"

Booth chuckled and leaned into his daughter with a smile.

"Soon Princess, can you answer Ms Greer?"

Molly looked up.

"I stay wif Mommy and Daddy and Parka."

Tiffany frowned.

"Parker is my son; he and Molly get on very well."

Tiffany jotted down a few more notes and closed her file.

"Ok, well I think we're done, Molly also has her yearly immunization coming up and I shall email you the details."

Brennan nodded and stood with Tiffany, Molly still in her arms.

"Well Temperance, hopefully next time I see you, it will be in court."

Booth women smiled and after Tiffany said her goodbyes she left.

Booth looked to Bones and smiled as she fell into his arms making Molly giggle as her Daddy hugged her and Mommy together.

"That went well."

Brennan giggled and kissed Booth's shirt clad chest.

"Yes it did."

"Thank you for being here."

Booth kissed her temple and smiled.

"Always."

* * *

**IMPORTANT**** Does everyone know the song 'Do your ears hang low'? If not, please look it up, it's important for the next chapter, that you know the tune, not the words just the tune...**

**Done, for this chapter. Please review.**


	53. Chapter 53

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, FAN FICTION WOULD NOT LET ME UPDATE TILL NOW... GRRRR. I have been trying for 10plus hours so...**

**Disclaimer- I make no profit from the borrowing of HH's characters, I intended no harm and claim no right to them.**

**A/N- Thank you all who reviewed, hugs to you all. *** Ok remember the tune I asked you all to know... well it will come into play later this chapter. When you see the ***** get the tune in your mind.**

* * *

Parker stood on the steps that led to the Jeffersonian gardens; he looked out seeing his family and smiled. His Dad was swinging Molly around in a circle by holding her under her arms, the squeals of delight carrying over on the light breeze.

His Mom had her back to him and was sitting on the grass, her legs out in front of her, her arms supporting her weight as she rested back slightly. Parker stepped down off the concrete steps and felt his sneaker clad feet sink slightly in the fresh grass.

He walked quickly and quietly over, sneaking up behind his Mom, as he got closer he smiled. His Mom's hair was blowing in the breeze and Parker was certain he could smell her shampoo, something flowery, maybe jasmine.

Parker dropped to his knees behind her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"Hey Mom."

Brennan turned quickly and smiled, taking the two hands at her collar bone and holding them tightly.

"Hi Sweetheart, how was school?"

He shrugged.

"Annica wasn't there today; we were supposed to have our first day to work on our project. I emailed her last night, she said she was coming."

Brennan brushed his cheek softly.

"Perhaps she fell ill overnight?"

Parker nodded.

"Maybe, can I call her tonight?"

Brennan smiled.

"Sure, you can use my cell phone and take it into your room."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

Parker sat down beside her and watched as his Dad put Molly down and they both fell down with dizziness, laughing and rolling around.

Parker shook his head amused by their play.

"They're gunna feel so sick later."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you are probably right."

They watched for a few more minutes before Brennan tapped Parker's knee and smiled.

"Are you ready to begin the skeleton recovery, from the remains in the pit?"

Parker grinned broadly.

"Yep, all my stuff is in your office."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell your Dad where we're going and we'll get started shall we."

Parker stood quickly holding his hand out to his Mom and attempting to pull her up, Brennan helped him though she gave him the impression he had countered the majority of her weight. Booth noted Brennan standing up out of his peripheral line of sight, looking over he smiled seeing his son had had joined them at some point.

"Hey Buddy."

Molly looked up and squealed.

"PARKA IS HERE!"

Parker couldn't help the bolt of excitement that shot through him at his sister's overjoyed expression.

The little girl came running toward him.

"Play wif me Parka?"

Parker knelt down.

"I can't play with now Molly, I have some work to do, but I promise I'll play with you later."

Molly gave him the saddest set of puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen and he looked to his Mom for strength.

"I'm sorry, but the quicker I get to work, the quicker I'll finish and can play with you."

Booth walked up to Brennan and smiled.

"Hey Beautiful."

She smiled.

"Hey yourself."

Booth's face was bright and happy, he looked younger somehow, the frown lines on his face had vanished and his eyes were wide and excited. Brennan looked up at him and smirked playfully.

"Having fun?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Yep, though I get the feeling I'm about to get traded in for the newer model."

Brennan looked down as Molly continued to try and persuade her big brother that the time for play, was now and work could be done later. Brennan giggle at her boyfriend's comment and looked back to him.

"How about you amuse your daughter again, so Parks and I can begin his assignment."

Booth saluted her and released her waist; he leaned forward and kissed her lips, before spinning around and scooping Molly up into his arms.

"Come on Princess, let's go."

Molly yelped as she was carried away, laughing as she was held over her Daddy's shoulder.

* * *

Parker pulled his latex gloves on, as he moved around the clay and soil bound remains. They were in the Ookey room, Zach's old room and the remains had been left on the stainless steel table, the appropriate tools left beside the screen and ready for use.

Brennan watched him circle the table, she assumed he was looking for the best possible starting point; he picked up a brush and pulled his mask up. Glancing to his Mom he nodded as he watched her take a seat.

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

She smiled.

"Proceed then."

Parker placed the brush to the loose soil on the top of the specimen, he made gentle swiping motions with his hand, just as his Mom had shown him, many times. Parker enjoyed the sensation of uncovering something that hadn't been seen for years, it was sort of like unpacking a box in Grandma's attic that had been forgotten, only without the old person smell.

Brennan watched Parker work steadily but surely, he was confident in his movements and seemed unperturbed by her presence. A lot of her interns made excuses about being nervous around her, she had never understood and was under the belief that, if they knew their work, they had no cause to worry. Parker was proof, if a twelve year old could work with confidence under her gaze then certainly those students in their twenties and thirties could.

"The left side of the skull is free to view, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan smiled getting up off her stool and walking over. She leaned toward the specimen and then stood back again.

"What can you tell me Mister Booth?"

Parker smiled.

"Not much except there is the possibility of cranial damage but that's speculation. The skull shows no obvious signs of damage and I should continue carefully."

Brennan nodded giving him a gentle and encouraging smile before turning to take her seat again.

Parker worked diligently for two hours and progressed along the top of the remains working his way to the fourth rib and exposing it. He stood up straight to stretch and Brennan thought that she would finish him off for the day.

"Mister Booth, please record your findings, clean the instruments and tools and report to my office. You may leave the remains where they are, switch off the light and lock the door."

Parker nodded and picked up the folder beside the instrument table.

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

Bones walked to the door and looked back at her youngest student.

"Parker?"

He looked up and removed his mask.

"Well done."

A smile broke across his face.

"Thanks Mom."

Brennan nodded and walked out, leaving him to carry out the last of his duties.

When Brennan entered her office she smiled, on her desk was a pot of yellow and white daffodils, she smiled and walked a little closer. Plucking the card from the center of the blooms she opened it and read silently.

**My dearest Bones,**

**Like the daffodils before you, my love is perennial and will not fade with the seasons.**

**Booth xxx**

Brennan smiled, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Too cheesy?"

She spun hearing his voice and smiled, as he leaned in the doorway.

"No... It's lovely Booth."

Booth grinned, he loved that she accepted his soppy side along with his alpha male side, she never commented on the two colliding and seemed to be at ease with his doting ways. Brennan noticed their daughter was missing and frowned slightly.

"Where's Molly?"

Booth walked closer, bringing his hands up to settle on her hips.

"Angela had something to show her."

Brennan nodded and smiled happily making Booth grin at her.

"Hey, I know that smile, what's got you so proud?"

Brennan tilted her head.

"Your Son."

Booth raised his brows.

"Oh yeah?"

Bones nodded.

"Yep, he was exceptional Booth, confident and well versed, I didn't have to prompt him or reprimand him. He went in, knew what had to be done and carried out his task fluently, I enjoyed watching him very much."

Booth chuckled.

"I'm so glad you turned my kid into a squint Babe."

Brennan picked up on the jovial tone and smiled.

"Parker is a wonderful student Booth. He has greater potential now, than many of my current grad students, I think with the proper guidance he could be brilliant."

Booth nodded.

"Ah huh, brilliant... like you?'

Tilting her head Brennan smiled.

"Yes, he's a very bright young man Booth."

Booth was proud; proud of his son for being himself and proud of Bones for taking his son under her wing.

* * *

Parker strolled up to his Mom's office he could see his Dad was in there holding his Mom and he briefly wondered if she was ok, until he heard her laugh. Parker smiled as he watched his Dad hug her tightly and lift her up off the ground. She sounded a lot like Molly and he couldn't help but stand and watch them. His Dad looked so happy, the happiest he ever remembered seeing him and his Mom; well he'd never seen her smile as much as she did now.

Stepping a little closer he felt bad for interrupting, but Dr. Brennan had asked him to report to her, after cleaning his work room and he didn't want to fail her or cause her to think he couldn't follow simple instructions.

Knocking gently on the door frame he waited to be addressed before raising his eyes to his mentor.

"Hey Pal."

Parker looked up and smiled, giving his Dad a quick nod before turning to Brennan. Booth frowned at his son's behavior, not understanding the odd brush off until he heard the professional tone of his twelve year olds voice.

"Dr. Brennan, here's the report you asked for and the key to the Ookey room."

Brennan smiled and motioned him to a seat. Booth watched as his son waited to be invited to sit, before doing so; it was almost like watching Brennan interview her actual interns.

"Ok Mister Booth, everything seems to be order here, tell me, have you ascertained any cause of death yet?"

Parker shook his head.

"No Dr. Brennan, the skeleton hasn't got any damage to it, there is no trauma or signs of disease on the bones that have been uncovered, I think further uncovering is needed to find any injuries to the skeleton."

Brennan closed the folder. She typed for a moment on the computer before turning it off and smiling.

"Excellent first day Mister Booth, same time tomorrow?"

Parker stood up and grinned.

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

She walked around the table and pulled him into a warm hug.

"How'd I do Mom?"

Brennan giggled and kissed both his cheeks.

"You were outstanding."

Booth smiled as they both grinned at each other happily and then turned to him with the same proud smiles. Booth felt his pulse quicken at the sight of them, he had always admired their closeness, right from the beginning, his son had more than accepted Bones into his family ideal. In fact on more than one occasion, Parker had demanded she be allowed to attend social functions and dinners with them. When Parker was six he had decided that all he wanted from Santa was for Bones to be a part of their family, she had been dragged to Christmas Dinner, though Booth suspected that despite outward appearances, his partner was extremely touched to be included, especially when Parker had presented her with her own tree decoration, he'd made at school.

Brennan had always said she wasn't any good with kids, Booth knew differently. He understood that having to grow up the way she did, had hindered her ability to relate, she had been literally starved of human connection, unless it was for bullying either at school or home. However instead of pining for love and affection and simple contact she had found solace in books and intellect, these things came to comfort her in a world where she didn't seem to belong.

Booth was sure the way her fellow class mates shunned her, had hurt and he knew it was for that reason, she learned to pretend it didn't matter; she learned to place her feelings in a box and hide them, pretend her emotions bared no significance on her life, instead she covered herself in a thick layer of logic and reason and locked that scared and lonely young girl away, replacing her with an independent, strong and goal oriented woman; who accepted nothing short of perfection from herself, to prove she was a somebody and not the girl, her own parents forgot to come home too, not a girl who's brother forgot he had a sister, not a girl who no one wanted.

Booth wished he could wipe the pain from her past, he wished she never knew what feeling alone felt like but he also knew, that if he took take that hurt away, she would not be the same amazingly brilliant and accomplished woman she is today, she wouldn't be 'his' Bones, his love, his soul mate, she wouldn't be adopting a little girl, they wouldn't be living together and his son wouldn't be standing in her arms before him, looking as though he was having the best day of his life.

Booth pulled his cell out and snapped a picture of them; he smiled when two heads turned his way, both with matching raised brows and a questioning expression. He snapped another shot and laughed at their groans.

"Hey guys, you've got to see this."

Three heads turned to see Angela at the door. Wondering what had the artist smiling, they followed her out of the office and across the lab floor toward Hodgins' office. Angela turned and placed her finger to her lips in a shushing motion, she pushed the door gently and Molly and Hodgins's voices filled their ears.

*************************(song)**

'**Can you wiggle like a worm?**

**Can you squiggle? Can you squirm?**

**Can you flutter? Can you fly, like a gentle butterfly?**

**Can you crawl upon the ground?**

**Like a beetle that is round? **

**Can you move with me?'**

Molly was jumping around doing the actions and singing to every second or so word of the song, while Hodgins sung and spurred her on by clapping for the three year old. The tune to the song was easily recognised as 'Do your ears hang low'. Stepping into the room, Brennan covered her mouth with her hands, she loved seeing her little girl acting so carefree and comfortable, Booth's cell was out again, snapping away quietly as they continued.

'**Can you flip? Can you flop?**

**Can you give a little hop?**

**Can you slither like a snake?**

**Can you give a little shake?**

**Can you dance like a bee?**

**Who is buzzing round a tree?**

**Can you move with me?'**

Molly skipped forward to where Hodgins was sitting, she stood directly in front of him, a happy smile on her face as she huffed and puffed from the exercise.

"Did you have fun Mouse?"

Molly nodded and placed her hand on Hodgins knee without thinking. Hodgins reached up to press stop on the recorder, inadvertently scaring Molly. The little girl squealed and dropped to the floor under the table.

"I SORRY, I sorry!"

Brennan moved to rush forward but Booth stopped her, holding her against his chest.

"Just wait, let Hodgins gain her trust again."

Brennan swallowed visibly but nodded slowly. Hodgins pressed stop and dropped to his knees.

"No, Mouse, I... I wasn't gunna hurt you."

"I sorry Hodgie. I sorry..."

She repeated her words over and over. Hodgins sighed; it broke his heart to see her backed into the corner, her knees up to her chest and her hands covering her face.

"Mouse, come on please, please come out, you're not in trouble, I just wanted to turn the music off, so I could hear you speak, you're so quiet, I can't hear you."

Molly looked up, her furrowed brow looking up at him with sad and confused eyes.

"Like a mouse?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Yeah, quiet like a mouse, remember, that's why I call you Mouse."

Molly nodded and stared up at him.

"Mouse, I could never hurt you."

Molly slid forward on her bottom a little, watching Hodgins for any sign of anger.

"You know Molly, there's a reason I asked Angie to bring you in here."

Molly moved a little closer to him.

"Do you remember when we were out in the garden the other day?"

Molly nodded, listening intently but never relaxing her posture, in case the man before her snapped. The three year old knew it could happen, someone could be very happy one moment and then yelling at her and hurting her in the next; she would stay cautious.

"Well, when I came back inside, I started something for you, would you like to see?"

Molly's eyes searched the shelves quickly, from her place on the floor. She couldn't see anything and looked back to Hodgins.

"I promise you Mouse, I won't hurt you."

Molly came out the remainder of the distance. Hodgins stayed sitting on the floor as Molly stood up.

"It's over there."

He pointed to a shelf but didn't move, Molly walked over trying to see, she jumped a few times, before looking back to Hodgins.

"Hodgie?"

He looked up and smiled at the name.

"Would you like some help to see?"

Molly nodded.

"Yes please, I too little."

Hodgins stood up and walked slowly, keeping his hands by his side, he walked up next her.

"You'll grow Mouse, would you like me to lift you?"

Molly nodded.

"Alright, ready?"

He placed his hands at her hips and lifted her easily.

"Up we go."

Molly's hands reached out to grab the shelf.

"Do you like it?"

Molly's eyes grew wide as she stared into the tank, of mini trees. There were brightly colored beetles walking around, digging in the dirt and one was shaking his wings.

"What's their names?"

Hodgins smiled.

"I don't know Mouse, that's up to you, they're your pets, you get to choose their names."

Molly grinned.

"Me?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"Yep, you."

Booth groaned realizing his little girl could end up being a bug collecting kid; he looked to Angela and whispered.

"If she turns into Hodgins, you owe me your first born."

Brennan smiled as Angela wrapped her hands around her belly and smiled.

"Get your own hot stuff."

Booth blushed at the artist's comment and dropped his eyes quickly to avoid embarrassing his girlfriend; what he failed to see, was the shy but happy smile on said girlfriend's face.

Molly was soon chatting happily to Hodgins again, her scare forgotten as the bug and slime dude made imitation noises of beetle mating clicks and calls, Molly giggled as Hodgins pretended to rub his wings together in an attempt to call a mate.

Booth squinted at the man, unsure if he was actually seeing what he thought, he shook his head in disbelief, as Angela covered her face, a little embarrassed for her husband. Brennan and Parker smiled, both somewhat interested in learning something new but bewildered by the Doctors methods of connecting.

"Mom?"

Brennan looked down at Parker's whispered call.

"What are we going to do if Molly starts bringing bugs home?"

Brennan frowned, she had nothing against bugs, they were an important part of the eco system, but she didn't particularly want them in her home nor did she want her daughter invested in collecting specimens; dead or alive. Stepping forward Brennan spoke.

"Hey Baby, are you ready to go home?"

Molly looked up.

"Look Mommy, Hodgie said I could keep em."

Brennan gave Hodgins a tight smile.

"Did he now? Well, so as long as they stay here at the Lab, in this room, that's fine."

Hodgins nodded, catching the serious tone to his boss's voice.

"Oh yeah Dr. Bee, the tank can't be moved, they'll stay right here till they breed and then Molly can let them go outside."

Molly smiled, liking the idea of letting something free.

"Daddy, Parka come see."

Booth scrunched up his nose, he wasn't overly fond of insects and other creepy crawlies, he found most of them like to bite or sting. The Booth boys walked closer, Parker unfazed by the notion of the critters, having spent many afternoons in here playing with the beetles and racing different bugs.

"That's great Princess, are you hungry?"

Booth tried to sidetrack the little girl. Knowing that like his son and himself, she tended to always be at least a little hungry.

"We're gunna have spaghetti for dinner."

Molly's brows rose.

"I like p'sketti Daddy, dat's my favorite."

Booth grinned knowing all too well how much spaghetti was enjoyed by the three year old.

"Really, well, we better go, we have to cook it all up before we can eat it."

Molly held her arms out to her Dad and was pulled off the bench quickly and placed on the floor.

"Fank you for the bugs Hodgie, I'll take good care of em, I promise."

Hodgins smiled he was totally smitten with the little girl and couldn't wait to teach her about the food they eat and the different species.

"No problems Mouse, you can come visit them whenever you want ok?"

Molly smiled and nodded. Brennan walked over to her family; she slowed as she passed by Hodgins.

"You better make sure they do stay in here, I don't want to be the horrible one that squishes anything that could be a pet."

Hodgins smiled and saluted his boss playfully.

Booth held his hand out to his girlfriend unsure if she would take it or not but extremely happy when she did. Angela walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek, seeing the way he had been playing with Molly, had made her fall a little further in love with him.

Booth and Brennan followed Parker and Molly out of the entomologist's work room and made their way back to Bone's office, ready to grab all their belongings and head home for another evening.

**Another one down, please review.**

**A/N- The song sung by Hodgins and Molly is called, 'Can you move with me'. I found it on a preschool songs website, I claim no rights to it, and make no money by using their words.**

**Once again sorry for the delay however it was totally not my fault, this puppy was ready over 20 hours ago, sorry for any editing mistakes, I just loaded and pretty much got it out, I was too scared FF would go down again. Thanks for your patience.  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer- So you all know I don't own them, I make no claim on them and if I did own them I could stop writing and you would all be watching this on the silver screen. *sighs* A girl's gotta dream **

**A/N- Let's skip ahead a few days huh?**

* * *

Thursday Morning threw a spanner in the works of the ordinary routine, Booth had rolled over in bed to answer his cell and received word they had a case. It was a first since the many changes in the family's life. Booth had gotten dressed and left Brennan to get the kids ready, she had decided, she would take both Parker and Molly to the Lab, she would arrange for Angela to take Parker to school and Cam or Hodgins would make themselves available to watch over Molly, this situation had been discussed by the colleagues.

Doctor Temperance Brennan trusted Booth to preserve her crime scene, he knew what she liked and how things needed to be done, she was confident in his abilities and so didn't see the need to worry, however she was excited to be attending a crime scene again, it had been many weeks since the FBI had needed her assistance.

"Ok, are you both ready?"

Parker and Molly nodded, both dressed and waiting for command. Brennan handed Parker some lunch money and bag of snacks for school.

"Parker, you have sports today, where's your bag?"

Parker pointed to his black holdall at the front door and smiled at his Mom's anxiousness. She nodded and sighed, knowing she really didn't need to remind the twelve year old.

"Molly, have you got Pluto?"

Molly shook her head.

"Do you not want him to come with you today?"

Molly took off down the hall and returned a moment later holding the stuffed dog.

"Ok, we'll stop for breakfast on the way, let's go."

Molly looked up at her brother, her brows furrowed, something was different about today, her Mommy was being different, she was talking quickly and moving even quicker.

Parker looked down at his sister and smiled, she looked a little confused and he thought he should help her understand what was going on. Brennan buckled her daughter into her child seat and closed the door, before climbing into the driver's seat of her Prius.

"You got your seat belt on Parks."

She looked at him in the rear view mirror hearing the click come from the back seat.

"Yep."

Brennan started the car and pulled out into early morning traffic.

"Are you ok Molly?"

Molly looked to her brother again; she was biting her lip hard, her eyes wide.

"Where's Daddy?"

Parker smiled.

"He went to work, we'll see him later."

"Mommy is being funny."

Parker looked to Brennan as she concentrated on the road; he knew she was thinking about whosever bones, she was going to be digging up.

"Mom's excited Molly today is going to be a different day."

Molly frowned.

"Why?"

Parker tilted his head and thought about how to explain to his sister that their Mom didn't always stay at the lab.

"Remember how we said that Dad is like a superhero?"

Molly nodded.

"Well, our Mom is like a superhero too, like Wonder woman only better."

Molly looked to her Mom in the front of the car and squinted, before turning back to her brother.

"Really?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep and today, she has to help our Dad catch the bad people, so..."

Parker inhaled hoping his sister didn't get upset at the next piece of information.

"Today, Mom is going to go help Dad and you get to play with Angie and Cam and Hodgins all day, but you shouldn't be sad, coz in the afternoon I'm gunna play with you again after school and then Mom and Dad will come too and we all get to go home together."

Molly thought about everything her brother had just told her.

"No Mommy and Daddy for all day?"

Parker shook his head, watching the little girl's face carefully.

"But they'll come back later, so you have to be brave and not cry, coz then Mom will be upset and sad and we don't want that do we?"

Molly shook her head.

"Parker?"

Parker looked up hearing his Mom call his name.

"Here's some money, please run into the bakery and get some bagels and muffins, get a mixed box of fifteen and two paper bags also..."

She handed back the money and two travel mugs.

"Get them to fill these with black coffee, and put two sugars in the silver mug please."

Parker nodded; unbuckling his belt he climbed over his sister and opened the door closest, to the sidewalk.

"Oh, don't forget the cream cheese."

Parker smiled.

"The stinky one and the normal one?"

Brennan smiled at his cheekiness and watched him run into the store.

"Mommy?"

Brennan turned herself slightly and smiled.

"Yes Baby."

"Mommy you don't gotta be sad today, I be brave and stay wif Angie and Camie and Hodgie, I be good and not get scareded..."

Brennan smiled, knowing Parker must have spoken to his little sister about today's changes.

"You can be a superhero wif Daddy and help him get the bad peoples."

Brennan grinned and held her hand out to her daughter.

"Thank you Baby, that's very good of you and Mommy, is going to try very hard, to come see you for lunch but if I can't, I'm going to call you on the telephone ok?"

Molly smiled and nodded, she loved talking on the phone.

"K Mommy."

Brennan squeezed the little girl's hand.

"You know that Parker is going to stay with you for a little while, but then he has to go to school, so that's when you stay with Hodgie or Camie."

Molly nodded and looked to the door as her brother opened it, he handed the coffees in and placed the bag of treats on his sister's lap.

"Thank you Parker."

He smiled and handed his Mom the change before climbing in, pulling the door shut and climbing back into his seat.

* * *

It was seven thirty when they got to Lab; Brennan walked them in and headed straight toward her office, where she hoped Angela would be waiting. Brennan had called Ange earlier explaining the situation, the artist had been happy to come in and keep an eye on the kids.

"Hey guys."

Parker smiled.

"Hey Ange."

"Auntie Angie I is gunna stay wif you?"

Angela smiled running her fingers through the little girl's brown locks.

"You sure are sweetie, for a little while anyway, and then Hodgie says he's gunna get you to feed all the bugs."

Molly grinned excitedly.

"Ok..."

Brennan spoke from her desk.

"There's muffins and bagels for everyone, I have my cell if you need me, Parker have a wonderful day at school, are you right to catch the bus here afterwards?"

Parker nodded.

"The key to the Ookey room is in the top drawer..."

She pointed to her desk.

"And there is another report to complete with it; you know what to do, if I'm not back."

Parker nodded and smiled.

"Baby, you be a good girl and Mommy will call you later ok?"

Molly nodded, closing her eyes as her Mom bent down and kissed her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mommy, I miss you."

Brennan smiled, she could see her daughter was nervous, it was written all over her face, but Brennan knew this moment would come sooner or later; it was time to be Doctor Temperance Brennan again, partner to Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI; at least for a while.

"I will come back for you, we all will."

Molly held her Mommy's hand tightly and nodded, releasing the hand and showing her Mom the trust she was silently asking for. Brennan gave a tight smile, trying desperately to fight her own tears.

"Ok..."

She moved to Parker and kissed his head also.

"I love you too Parks."

Parker hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok Mom, she knows you're a superhero too."

Brennan bit her lip and pressed her forehead to the twelve year old's, giving him a thankful smile as her eyes filled.

"Ok, I better go."

She pulled back and stepped toward the door.

"Thank you Angela."

Ange gave her best friend's arm a squeeze.

"Go Sweetie, they'll be fine and your partner needs you."

Brennan nodded once, as she grabbed her gumboots by the door and walked out. Nothing in Temperance Brennan's life had ever been as hard as walking away from that office. She could feel two sets of eyes watch her go, and she knew one set was brimming was brave tears. Tempting fate she looked back as she approached the double doors, her chest tightened as she saw her daughter staring after her, forgotten bagel in her hand as she gave a timid wave.

Brennan took a breath and forced a smile, blowing a kiss to the three year old as she left the lab.

* * *

Sitting in her car, Brennan took a minute to let her tears subside, she saw no point in driving, when she couldn't see anything but salt water. Her cell rang and she smiled seeing her office number.

"Hello."

"She's fine Sweetie, she's eating her breakfast and coloring with Parker."

Brennan smiled through a sob and wiped her cheek.

"Thanks Ange."

Angela could imagine her best friend's pain and could picture her sitting in the car, wondering if she should come back in.

"Go, Bren... let the anthropologist out for a while."

Brennan sniffled and thanked her friend before hanging up her cell and starting the car. She typed the crime scene address into her GPS and waited for it to track. Drying her eyes on a Kleenex, she pulled out of the parking structure and into the peak hour traffic.

* * *

Booth had been in hell all morning; he'd been sent a bunch of rookies to help with the crime scene, a few he recognized from the conference nearly two months ago. They all thought they knew what they doing and coming straight out of school of course they knew better than a seasoned Agent.

"Look... would you just stay behind the freaking line."

"But Agent Booth, Sir I..."

"Buddy..."

Booth shook his head, his patience wearing thin.

"Have you worked with Doctor Brennan before?"

The young guy shook his head.

"Right well take it from it me, if she see's you standing in front of this site line, you'll be eating your balls for breakfast, coz she'll rip em off ya and shove em down your throat."

The guy swallowed looking to his right as a blue car came up the dirt path. Booth looked up to the sky and thanked God she'd arrived. He hurried over to her and smiled when he got closer.

Brennan gathered her things, glancing around at the vast and flat grassy lot outside, before looking over and smiling at her partner. Booth tilted his head, something was off, he could tell she was upset. Grabbing the door handle he gave it a pull.

"Hey."

She smiled.

"Good morning, Agent Booth."

Booth smiled understanding she wanted to be professional at work and he wanted that too, but something was bothering her, glancing to the crime scene, he saw the others were talking amongst themselves and took the opportunity to check on his girlfriend. Squatting down by the car door, Booth held the frame.

"Hey Bones?"

She looked down at him and gave a watery smiled. Booth felt his chest ache and reached his hand out, knowing he would be unseen.

"Hey, talk to me."

Brennan looked around.

"Babe, forget about that out there, trust me, it's not going anywhere."

Brennan looked back down and sniffled as a tear ran down her face.

"I... I left Molly at the lab..."

Booth nodded.

"It's... it was just so hard to leave, she was trying so hard not to cry..."

Booth gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Parker told her... he... he told her I was a superhero and had to help you."

A giggle muffled by a sob, broke from her mouth and she tried to cover her face. Booth wanted nothing more than to pull her in against his chest and hug her tightly, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it, especially with a possible audience.

"Hey now, come on its ok, shhh."

He found her emotional state sad but so very, very sweet, the fact that she was so upset over leaving her daughter was a rite of passage for any new parent, but he knew this case was a little different, more than likely his girlfriend was more affected, by wondering if her little girl felt abandoned or not.

"Molly will be fine at the lab Baby, we need to get her used to us going and then coming back to her, this is a good thing."

Brennan raised her eyes from looking at their joined hands, to giving him full eye contact.

"I know, I just..."

Booth was tempted to just pull her into his arms but resisted.

"I know Babe, but will finish up here and go straight back to the lab again."

Brennan wiped her eyes and swallowed tightly; she nodded and gave an apprehensive smile.

"Yeah, sorry."

Booth shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Brennan settled herself and grabbed her bag off the seat, as she did, she spotted the travel mug with Booth's coffee in it and handed it to him.

"Oh, God, thank you Babe, I so need this."

He opened the mouth piece of the travel mug and smiled at the steam rising from the small opening.

"I don't suppose you hav..."

She handed him a white paper bag, with the bakery logo on it.

"Oh, I could kiss you."

Brennan smiled and raised her brows.

"You could try Agent Booth."

Booth chuckled and stood up, he was about to tell her about the crime scene, when she ducked past him and started yelling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF THERE, YOU'RE IN THE GRID!"

Her voice was strong and Booth felt nervous for the guy standing by the body. Brennan walked over, her brows furrowed, as she took in the scene and where the agent was standing.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE, YOU'RE ON AN ACTIVE CRIME SCENE..."

She squinted, recognizing a few of the faces in front of her.

"I know..."

She groaned.

"Oh... BOOTH!"

Booth walked over, knowing it was going to be a long morning.

"These are the idiots from that conference; I told you they were fools."

The young man spoke up.

"Hey, you can't speak to me like that."

Booth smirked and shook his head.

"Excuse me?"

Brennan had her hackles up.

"I said you... you can't speak to me like that."

Brennan smiled at the hesitation in his voice.

"Are you a fool Mister?"

He narrowed his gaze at her.

"Thompson and no I am not."

Brennan stood up straight.

"Well Mr Thompson... if you are not a fool, then what the HELL, are you doing standing on MY crime scene?"

The young man took a step back, a little shocked to be spoken to so harshly.

"I... I was chasing a racoon."

Brennan furrowed her brow incredulously and looked to Booth, silently asking him if it was a joke.

"A racoon?"

The agent nodded, giving a self satisfied smirk to the woman who thought she was so great.

"Yes, it came out of the tree over there and was running across the grid; I didn't want it to mess with any evidence."

Brennan scoffed.

"So, instead of allowing a racoon to cross the grid, with its petite foot structure, you thought it best to track your size thirteen boots across the crime scene, where we'll be searching for human evidence; evidence that will now, no doubt contain your DNA."

The young agent looked dumbfounded.

"I... I... but the racoon."

"I can assure you Mr Thompson, the victim was not killed by a racoon, it would have been far easier to remove a racoon from the suspect list than it will be to remove yours."

Booth raised his brows at the agent.

"Now get OFF MY GRID."

The guy jumped the marker and looked to Booth for direction as Bones walked back to the car.

"Go wait by the van; you'll need to have your DNA taken by forensics, when...

He glanced to his watch.

"And if they get here."

The rookie nodded and began walking off.

"Oh and Thompson?"

He turned back.

"I'd stay well out of her way."

Thompson swallowed; he couldn't think of a better idea and quickly scrambled away.

* * *

"Booth?"

The Agent stepped closer, walking in her footsteps only. They'd been here for hours, he had waited patiently while she slowly and meticulously eased the bones free of their soil and clay grave.

"Yeah, whatta ya got Bones?'

Brennan smiled.

"Male, between thirty and forty years of age, brow ridge indicates Hispanic origins, the pelvis has been crushed."

Booth looked up from his note pad.

"So what Bones, he got hit by a car?"

Bones frowned.

"No, crushed Booth, not hit."

Booth looked at the victim's body and winced.

"He seems to have been pinned between two heavy objects, he also has multiple fractures on his phalanges and his patellas have been removed... rather crudely in fact."

Booth pointed at the decomposing corpse.

"So, we're talking torture?"

Brennan looked up and gave a small nod.

"I would usually say that's guessing but these injuries... they are definitely indicative of torture methods I've seen before, yes."

"Alright Bones, anything else?"

Brennan shook her head.

"I won't know anymore until we can get him back to the lab."

Booth nodded. Forensics had arrived a short time ago and were waiting to be allowed, to begin processing the scene. Brennan collected soil samples and took particulates from the area around the body.

"I'll want all the soil from under the remains and any insects in the immediate vicinity."

Booth waved one of the forensic guys over and relayed his partner's wishes, knowing that this team was well versed in collecting evidence, Dr. Brennan's way.

"No Problem Sir."

Brennan stood up and removed her gloves; she picked up her bag and the samples she had retrieved. She looked up at the forensic team moving in and the man standing at her partner's side.

"Ma'am, is there anything you'd like specifically done?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, is your forensic photographer here?"

The guy nodded.

"Yes, he's just loading the camera."

Brennan nodded.

"I'd like a series of photos of the remains, please ensure position is taken note of, I believe this will be of significance later."

The guy nodded, he had worked with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth for a long while now, and knew both were perfectionists and the best the FBI had, they deserved respect and had earned it.

"Yes Ma'am..."

He looked to Booth and nodded.

"Sir."

Booth patted him on the back and motioned him on to direct his team.

"Ready Bones?"

She smiled.

"Yes."

They both headed toward her car.

"I'll follow you back to the Lab."

Brennan ducked into her car, taking her place in the driver's seat.

"Ok."

He could tell she was anxious to get back and didn't want her to wait any longer than needed.

"Alright, see you soon."

Brennan nodded as he closed the door and went to his SUV. She could see him talking to one of the forensic guys, obviously giving instruction as he pointed around, from his actions, she thought he was warning him not to allow the rookies onto the crime scene; Booth pointed back to the car and then patted the guy on the shoulder before turning and walking away.

Booth climbed into the truck and sighed, it felt strange not to be riding with Bones, usually he would throw around ideas about the victims death and she would tell him not to jump to conclusions, he enjoyed their back and forth banter and felt at a loss without it.

As they drove back onto the high way, Booth's cell rang. Setting it to hands free he answered without checking the ID.

"Booth"

"I wish we were driving together."

Booth smiled at the shy quality to her voice.

"Me too Bones."

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you think Molly would have been ok?"

Booth sighed.

"I think if you haven't received a call from Ange or any other squint, she has been fine."

Brennan nodded.

She knew logically that if Molly had been fine; happy and coloring when she left, chances are she would still be fine, but her maternal instincts were at the forefront of any other emotions now, and she found she couldn't switch them off, nor did she want to.

* * *

Pulling back into the parking structure, Booth chuckled as he watched his girlfriend jump from her car the second it stopped. Her bag over her shoulder, he was sure she hadn't taken it off for the drive; she hurried toward him, bouncing like an impatient three year old on her toes.

Booth slid from the truck and took her hand in his, she began pulling him instantly, he stretched to push the door shut and auto locked the SUV as they hurried toward the elevator.

Brennan pressed the button and watched the doors close in response. Booth could feel the tension washing over her in waves and finally took the opportunity to pull her into his arms.

"She's going to be fine Baby."

For the first time in hours Temperance Brennan relaxed, she melted into the strong, hard body against her and closed her eyes, wondering how it was possible, for him to make everything ok with just a touch.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the Medico Legal Lab...

* * *

**Lol, I know I'm mean to leave it there, but I've got to get you all to come back somehow. Please review. **


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer- Ugh, I wish, I made money from this fic... actually no I don't coz then it would become a job and a chore and I wouldn't be doing it for fun, however, I wouldn't say no to owning B/B That could be fun ;)**

**A/N- Ok, so we saw B/B at the crime scene, now let's see what happened after Bren left the lab. **

* * *

Molly stood at the door of her Mom's office, her lip caught tightly between her teeth as she watched her Mommy walk away. Her brother was calling to her and she wanted to go to him, but she didn't want to stop looking at her Mom; what if she never got to see her again.

Her Mom got closer and closer to the door and just before she did, she turned around and looked back. Molly tried to smile but it wouldn't come, so she gave a small wave and felt a little happier, when she saw her Mommy blow her a kiss, before disappearing out of sight.

Molly looked up as she felt arms wrap around her shoulders, she smiled as she realized her big brother had come over to her and was asking if she wanted to color, while they had breakfast.

"I is not hungry no more Parka."

Parker smiled sadly, knowing his sister hadn't eaten anything and was always hungry.

"Oh... really? but who's gunna share the cheesy bagel with me?"

Molly raised her brows at her brother's sad face.

"Don't be sad Parka, ok I share wif you."

Parker smiled and glanced to Angela who was smiling, hugely impressed with the twelve year old's, easy manipulation of his little sister.

"Awesome, I didn't know how I was gunna eat it all, thanks Molly."

Molly grinned brightly; glad she was obviously able to help her brother out.

"Dat's ok Parka, come on."

The little girl took his hand and led him back to the couch.

* * *

Angela smiled at the two on the couch, they got along fantastically, they had been coloring for half an hour and despite she could see, the twelve year old wanted to be doing anything else, he didn't stop.

"Parker Sweetie, we better get you to school, you don't want to be late."

Parker sat back and smiled, Molly looked at him and he could see the tiny amount of fear in her eyes.

"It's ok Molly, I'll see you later, I promise."

The little girl nodded as her pulse continued to rise.

"Do you want me to take you to see Hodgins, remember he said you get to feed all the bugs?"

Molly looked to her Auntie Angie who was smiling and nodding. Looking back to her brother she sighed.

"Ok, but you promise you come back after?"

Parker bent down, taking his sister's shoulders in his hands.

"I promise Molly, I'll be back later today, before it gets dark."

As they spoke Hodgins came to the door.

"Hey Mouse, the bugs are hungry, are you coming."

Molly looked up and widened her eyes in delight, at the thought of taking care of the creatures. She turned back to her brother.

"I love you Parka lot's, I miss you."

Parker pulled her in for a special big brother hug, complete with jostling and a loud kiss to the cheek. The little girl giggled and buried her face in his neck, as he whispered back to her.

"I love you too Molly, be good and Mom and Dad and Me will all be back later."

Molly nodded, her brother releasing her and standing up.

"Now go feed the bugs, before they all escape and eat us."

Molly looked shocked and ran over to Hodgie.

"We gotta be quick Hodgie; I not wanna get chewed up by a bug."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the office.

Parker looked to Ange and smiled at her smiling at him.

"What?"

Angela shook her head.

"I wish I had a big brother like you, it's really great that you help her Parker."

Parker shrugged.

"I want to be the best big brother for Molly I can be, I made a promise to Mom and I'm gunna keep it."

Angela smiled.

"I'm sure she's proud of you."

Parker nodded.

"She said she is, but that doesn't mean I should stop trying to make her more proud of me, right?"

Angela smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course not, grab your stuff or we'll be late."

Parker picked up his pack and then shouldered his sports bag, as they left the office; he strained his neck to get a glimpse of his little sister. Angela wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him along.

"Come on big brother... she'll be fine."

Parker looked up and smiled; he took a deep breath and followed Angela toward the door.

* * *

"Alright Mouse, climb up here."

Hodgins helped the little girl climb up onto a three stepped stool with wheels. In his genius, he'd fixed a harness to the ladder so, she wouldn't fall and attached a tray with everything she would need to feed the bugs, there would be no stretching or straining for this little girl.

"Hodgie they is funny pants, it's got holes in em."

Hodgins smiled as she pointed to the harness.

"They're not pants silly, look I'll show you, put your leg in that hole."

Molly placed one hand on his shoulder to steady herself and put her leg through the hole.

"Good and now the other leg through there."

Again Molly did as instructed.

"They look like pants Hodgie."

He chuckled at her skeptical expression. Hodgins pulled the harness up and tightened it, before sitting her on top and attaching the carabiner to the top of the ladder. He then pulled up the straps to fit over her shoulders like a child's safety seat.

"Ok, does it still look like pants?"

Molly frowned looking down at herself strapped in; she looked back up and shook her head.

"Nope, but I look silly."

She tilted her head and raised a single eyebrow at him, making Hodgins laugh.

"Ok Mouse, your first bug feeding lesson, ready?"

She smiled and nodded as Hodgins wheeled her toward the first tank.

"Alright these beetles in here..."

Pointing to a tank filled with different sized black beetles with red stripes.

"Are called Meloidae and they eat..."

Hodgins picked up a pile of pink flowers, Molly smiled.

"Flowers?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Yep and this is their favorite, it's called Morning Glory, shall we put them in?"

Molly grabbed a handful and leaned over to where Hodgins was holding the lid open. Molly looked to him, making sure she was doing the right thing.

"You're ok Mouse, just drop them in."

She released the flowers watching them fall to the floor of the enclosure. The beetles flocked to the pink fleshy buds, putting on a wonderful display of devouring the food before them. Next on the shelf was a tank of...

"There's nufing in here Hodgie."

Hodgins smiled; removing the lid he reached in and brushed back a little dirt, revealing a big black beetle with a horn on its head.

"Dat one looks scary."

"This is a dung beetle Mouse, guess what he eats?"

She shrugged, looking at the tray in front of her.

"I'll give you a hint, dung means poo."

Molly covered her mouth, leaving her wrinkled nose on display.

"Is dat real Hodgie?"

He nodded, opening a container, of manure.

"Here you go, pour it in."

Molly took the container, looking absolutely disgusted.

"Is dat your poo?"

Hodgins laughed.

"Nope, it's horse poo."

Molly tipped it in, the plopping sound making her scrunch her face up in disgust.

"I is glad I is not a bug."

Molly placed her fingers on her nose as the smell of the manure drifted up.

"Eww.

She gave Hodgins an incredulous look, that told him she was done with the dung beetles. Next was a large cage style enclosure and one of Molly's favorites, she loved butterflies and Hodgins had lots.

"Do we gunna feed da butterflies Hodgie?"

"We sure are."

He wheeled her closer, explaining that butterflies tended toward a liquid diet and that meant nectar from flowers.

"They is already got flowers Hodgie."

She pointed to the plants at the bottom of the enclosure.

"Yeah, but you don't like eating the same thing all the time do you?"

Molly shrugged.

"I like eggs, I can have eggs everyday Hodgie, cheesy eggs, like Daddy makes is da best and froggy in a hole like Mommy makes is da best too."

Hodgins frowned, wondering if Booth knew Brennan was feeding Molly the French delicacy of frogs.

* * *

Hodgins had allowed Molly to feed everything except the spiders, the last thing he wanted, was to frighten the three year old or have her bitten. She had watched carefully as he, probed the entrance of a tarantula tunnel, the spider launching its front legs out to grab the warmed cricket between the tweezers, Molly flinched and Hodgins was glad for the harness as the little girl fell back.

Hodgins watched in slow motion as the harness tightened and held his boss's daughter in a semi reclined position, unable to fall any further. Molly's eyes were wide as she thought she was going to fall to the ground and then surprise broke out, as she realized she was safe and that Hodgie's funny pants had kept her up.

Hodgins pulled her up into an upright position again and smiled at her concerned features.

"It's ok Mouse."

She nodded, the power of speech having been snapped away in the scare.

"Hey, what do you say, we go and get a big glass of chocolate milk and go out to the garden?"

Molly smiled and nodded as Hodgins began helping her out of the harness.

"Hey you two, whatcha doing?"

Two heads popped up to see Angela standing at the door way.

"We is going for milk Auntie Angie and then to play outside."

Angela nodded as the little girl skipped over to her, slipping her hand into the artists.

"Can you come too?"

Angela smiled, loving the fact the three year old was including her.

"Sure Sweetie, of course I'll come, should we get some snacks too, I bet you're hungry by now?"

Molly nodded as they all walked out of Hodgins room and into the main of the Lab.

Molly stood on her tip toes as they walked passed her Mom's office, she strained to see inside the room and deflated slightly at the fact her Mom couldn't be seen. Angela smiled sadly at the little girl.

"She'll be back soon Sweetheart, try not to worry."

Molly looked up with tear filled blue eyes.

"Do you fink Mommy misses me?"

Angela felt her own tears burn her eyes.

"Oh Angel, I know your Mommy misses you very much, she wanted to stay with you so badly she was crying."

Molly dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Then why did she go?"

Angela lifted Molly to sit on the table in the kitchenette.

"Listen Sweetie, your Mom and Dad and your brother, they all love you very much and I promise you, they will come back, but sometimes they're going to have to go out and leave you here with other people who care about you, and it won't be forever, just for a little while, do you understand?"

Molly looked up and nodded.

"But I still miss my Mommy."

Angela pulled the little girl against her chest.

"I know you do, but she'll be back and while she's gone, we're gunna have lots of fun."

A tear rolled down Molly's pale cheeks.

"What if Mommy gets lost, coming back."

Angela smiled and shook her head, the only thing her best friend ever got lost on, was matters of the heart and pop culture, though it would seem she had the heart part down already.

"Nah, she won't get lost, your Mommy is the smartest person in the world."

Molly raised her brows.

"Dat's what Daddy says."

Ange nodded.

"That because it's true, that's why your Mommy helps your Dad, put all the bad people in jail."

"Parka says they is superheros?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"I bet your Dad likes to hear that."

Hodgins could imagine the agent blushing red at the compliment, Special Agent Seeley Booth wasn't used to compliments, that was for sure and often brushed them off.

"Daddy say's his super powers is being able to love Mommy and Parka and Me, coz he says his love is WAY... bigger than his heart."

Angela smiled; the FBI stud really was a big softy at heart.

"Well there you go Sweetie, how can your Dad possibly leave you, if he loves you that much."

Molly tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno."

* * *

They had been outside for a little over an hour when a high pitched 'Mollieeeee' sounded across the grassed gardens and a little girl came running toward the three.

"Look Auntie Angie its Blinda."

Angela waved to the woman who was running to keep up with her daughter

"Hi Molly, do you wanna play wif me again today?"

Molly looked up to Angela and Hodgins for permission, receiving a nod she looked back to her new friend and smiled. The two girls ran off a short distance away and sat down on the grass.

"Hello again Angela."

Angela smiled at the huffing mother.

"Hi Rachel, how are you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Probably best not to ask."

Ange smiled holding her hand out toward Hodgins.

"Rachel, this is my husband Jack..."

Hodgins held his hand out and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Jack this Rachel, Belinda's Mom, we met on Tuesday."

They shook hands.

"Rachel works in the Botany department."

Hodgins clicked his fingers.

"I knew I recognized you voice, I'm Hodgins, from the Medico Legal lab."

Rachel smiled.

"Oh, so I can finally put a face to the name..."

Hodgins shook her hand again.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

Rachel smiled.

"You too."

Rachel looked to Angela and then her pregnant belly.

"So how long to go?"

Ange smiled rubbing a hand over her swollen belly.

"Umm, well if all goes well I'm due in about nine weeks."

Rachel raised her brows.

"First?"

Both proud parents nodded.

"Hodgie, Hodgie come see, come see."

Molly came running over, grabbing Hodgins hand and tugging gently.

"What is it Mouse?"

"Look, look what Blinda and me found."

Hodgins squatted down to see a little caterpillar crawling through the grass.

"Wow girls, can you both say Monarch?"

The girls repeated slowly and looked down as Hodgins picked the black caterpillar up gently, admiring the yellow and white stripes.

"This little guy is a Monarch Butterfly Caterpillar."

"He can't be two things."

Belinda spoke disbelievingly.

"Well you're sort of right, at the moment he is just a caterpillar, but he will turn into a butterfly so, we call him a butterfly caterpillar, there's also moth caterpillars."

"Hodgie, what will he look like, when he's a butterfly."

Hodgins looked around seeing a cluster of milk weed at the edge of the gardens. He stood up and motioned for the girls to follow him.

Approaching slowly, Hodgins pointed to a rabble of orange and black butterfly's, hovering above a green plant. He smiled

"That is what he'll look like."

Molly smiled and stepped a little closer, watching as the butterfly's fluttered around her and the bush.

"Can we put the caterpillar in the plants Hodgie?"

Hodgins held his hand out and allowed the critter to crawl into the waiting three year old's hand.

"Go on then, you can let him go, be nice and gentle."

Molly nodded as she stepped forward and let the caterpillar free. Once the creature was set on the tip of the plant Molly turned back to Hodgins, a bright smile on her face.

"Is dat right?"

Hodgins squatted down and smiled.

"That was perfect Mouse."

Molly beamed with the praise and looked to her friend proudly.

"Did it hurt Molly?"

The three year old shook her head.

"Nuh ah, it tickles."

Hodgins smiled and led the girls back toward the center of the gardens.

* * *

When it was time to go, Belinda was asking if Molly would come to day care.

"Its fun, we is painting with our fingers."

Molly smiled and held Angela's hand tightly; she wasn't sure how she felt about this place called day care.

"Maybe next time Belinda, but thank you for inviting Molly."

Belinda took her Mom's hand and they all said their goodbyes, walking off in opposite directions.

"Did you have fun Mouse?"

Molly looked up and smiled, giving a curt nod in acknowledgment.

"Is it time for lunch yet?"

Angela looked to her watch.

"Are you hungry again Sweetheart?"

Molly shook her head.

"Why does lunch time matter then?"

"Mommy say she gunna come back at lunch wif Daddy."

Angela smiled tightly, thinking it was fast approaching lunch time, the Booth clan tended to have lunch between twelve and one PM and it was going on half past twelve now.

"Oh I see, well it's not lunch time yet, you still have a bit longer, should we go inside and make a picture for your Mom and Dad?"

Molly smiled.

"A missed you picture?"

Angela squeezed the little girls hand and smiled.

"Sure, anything you like."

Molly skipped along as they walked in companionable silence.

* * *

"Auntie Angie, I is finished my picture, is it lunch time yet?"

Ange looked to the clock on the wall; five minutes till one PM, she sighed.

"Soon."

Sending up a silent prayer that Booth and Brennan would make it back, Angela had no desire to explain all the reasons that her Mom and Dad hadn't made it back.

* * *

Booth had never seen his partner in such a hurry; she was literally dragging him across the floor. They had left the elevator two minutes ago, checking her office and dropping her bags and gum boots, she ran to Cam's office.

"She was with Hodgins."

Cam chuckled as they disappeared almost as quickly as the appeared. Pushing the door open, to Hodgins bug and critter infested office; Brennan scanned the room for her daughter.

"Bones you have to calm down."

"I made a promise Booth; I said I'd be back for lunch."

"Sweetheart she's not going to know."

Brennan raised her brows.

"That's hardly the point Booth, a promise is a promise, you taught me that."

Booth smiled kissing her head and nodding.

"You're right, well there's only place else she can be."

Brennan turned on her heel and hurried Booth out of the room.

"Let's go."

Booth chuckled as they jogged through the halls to the Artist's large office. Brennan stopped short hearing her little girl's voice.

"What if Mommy and Daddy don't member me?"

Angela felt her heart break.

"What? Of course they're going to remember you, they love you they..."

Brennan rushed in.

"Molly?"

Molly spun around on the carpet and looked up, a smile breaking out across her face; she jumped up and launched herself at her Mom.

"Mommy!"

Brennan pulled her daughter into her arms, hugging her tightly as the little girl went crazy with kisses.

"You did come back."

Brennan dropped lots of little kisses all over Molly's smiling face.

"Of course we came back, didn't you believe me?"

Molly simply hugged her Mom tighter, her eyes watching her Dad stand to the side and observe.

Booth smiled, the sight before him was touching and he felt almost as if he were intruding on a mother, daughter moment.

"I... I fought you forgetted bout me Mommy, you was gone a long time, I missed you."

Brennan gently swayed side to side, hushing her daughter over and over. Booth stepped up, sensing his girlfriend was struggling with her own emotions.

"Hey Princess."

Molly looked up.

"Hi Daddy, did you catch the bad peoples?"

Booth smiled, placing a comforting hand on Brennan's back, his thumb drawing circles through the thin shirt covering her sensitive flesh.

"Not yet, but we will..."

Molly smiled.

"Did you have fun?"

Molly nodded.

"Parka went to big school and I feeded all the bugs in Hodgie's place."

Booth raised his brows.

"All the bugs, what about the spiders?"

Molly shook her head.

"Spiders not bugs Daddy, they is acknids."

Brennan smiled, knowing her daughter meant arachnids.

"That's right Baby; did you learn about ar-ach-nids, all by yourself?"

Molly shook her head.

"Hodgie tolded me."

Brennan smiled, thoroughly impressed by the three year old's knowledge retention.

"Wow, you're very clever."

Molly smiled as her Mom kissed her cheek.

"Fanks Mommy."

Molly looked to her Dad and smiled, obviously pleased with herself for teaching her superhero Dad something.

"Alright Princess..."

Booth reached over grabbing the little girl from her Mom and pulling her into his arms. Molly giggled in excitement, her little arms reaching out and wrapping around her Dad's neck. Booth reveled in the feel of the three year old's weight in his arms, the sensation of her snuggling into his neck and seeking comfort, he enjoyed being able to give that to her.

"I think its lunch time."

Molly cheered, sitting up straight and placing a kiss on her Daddy's cheek.

"Daddy I played wif a cata-pillar today."

Booth cringed.

"Really, that must have been fun."

Molly smirked at her Dad's reaction and shrugged.

"It feels tickle-ly."

Booth smiled, holding her firmly, his fingers set about dancing across her shoulders and neck.

"Tickle-ly like this?"

Molly squirmed and squealed in delight as she tried to tickle her Daddy back. Brennan shook her head, letting them play a moment before stepping in.

"Ok, you two, let's go, lunch time, if we don't go now, you both have to wait for dinner."

Two matching horrified stares were sent the Anthropologists way, making the Montenegro-Hodgins couple, laugh hysterically.

Brennan turned back as she pushed Booth and her daughter out the door.

"Thanks for watching her."

They both waved her off.

"No problems."

Angela and Hodgins watched as Booth's arm automatically snaked around Brennan's waist pulling her tight to his side, Molly on his other hip as they walked toward the exit, happy smiles and cheerful chatter filling the Lab corridors.

* * *

**Wow, this took forever... please review. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and make no claims to own anything, but my own characters and ideas and my DVD's **

* * *

"Ok so Bones..."

Brennan looked up from rolling a tomato around her plate; she smiled and rubbed her head absent mindedly.

"You ok Babe?"

Brennan nodded, looking to her right, where Molly was watching her curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine, just... just thinking about the case is all..."

She looked back up to her boyfriend, after stroking her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"The fact that there was no f-l-e-s-h left on the body and the t-e-e-t-h had been removed..."

Booth smiled at her spelling the words out that could make her statement, scary to a child.

"It's going to make identification very difficult."

Booth frowned.

"Won't Angela be able to do a magic face thingy?"

Brennan scrunched up her face at his incorrect specifics.

"A composite, yes she will, but the skull will have to be reconstructed first and we must allow for a margin of error, with such things."

Booth had never heard his girlfriend doubt her science and he found it odd for her to start now.

"Bones, are you su..."

"Yes I'm fine Booth, please stop asking that question."

Booth frowned; he nodded, agreeing to let her be for now. Brennan swallowed as she looked up into his eyes, she felt bad.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I just... my head is hurting and thinking of all the work and having to l-e-a-v-e again to work the case, it's just..."

"Bones you can stay in the lab and..."

"Booth I'm your partner, we look out for each other and... I don't trust anyone else to do that properly, I have to be there."

Booth smiled, truth be told he felt the same way about her safety, nobody could protect his Bones like he could, and after Kenton, that point had been proven, the only person he would ever allow to watch over her, was himself.

"Mommy, is you sad?"

Brennan looked down and smiled.

"No Baby, Mommy's..."

Brennan turned to face her little girl.

"Mommy wants to talk to you."

Molly tilted her head.

"Why, Mommy?"

Brennan pulled the little girl onto her lap and smiled at her big blue eyes.

"Mommy has a question to ask you."

Molly frowned.

"Is I in trouble?"

Brennan shook her head slowly.

"Should you be in trouble for something?"

"I didn't do nufing wrong, I been good girl all day."

Brennan smiled.

"Then why would you be in trouble?"

Molly tilted her head, her lip stuck out in a pout as she shrugged.

"I dunno."

Brennan kissed her little girl's forehead.

"No Baby, you're not in trouble, listen..."

Brennan took a deep breath, sparing a quick glance to Booth, she received a smile and the reassurance she needed to continue.

"Baby, you know how Daddy and Mommy went away for a little while today..."

Molly narrowed her gaze.

"A long while."

She frowned, making sure her Mom understood there was no 'little' about it.

"Oh, I think you were just so worried, it felt like a long while Baby."

Molly tilted her head thinking about what her Mom was saying.

"Anyway Baby, Mommy and Daddy need to go away again today, but it will be quicker."

Molly's expression showed her aversion to the idea.

"Why?"

"Why, do we need to go away again?"

The little girl nodded. Booth cut in.

"We've gotta get the bad people Princess."

"Can I come?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No Sweetheart I'm sorry."

Molly's lip trembled.

"I don't want you to go Mommy."

Brennan sighed, resting her forehead against her daughters.

"I know Baby and Mommy doesn't want to leave you either, but this is Mommy and Daddy's job and while you'll be nice and safe with Angie and Hodgins and Cam and Parker, Mommy needs to keep Daddy safe."

Booth smiled at her explanation to the little girl and silently he watched the three year old relent.

"Ok Mommy, I be good girl again."

Brennan wiped the tears from her own eyes and smiled.

"Are you sure Baby?"

Molly looked to her Daddy and then back to her Mom.

"I want Daddy to be safe too."

Brennan hugged the little girl tightly.

"Me too Baby."

Molly smiled as her Mom cuddled into her.

"And it won't be as long, besides you'll have fun and Parker will finish school soon and come and see you."

Molly nodded; she picked up a fry, dipped it in ketchup and held it to her Mommy's mouth. Brennan laughed as she took the chip and chewed it, feeling better now she knew her daughter was beginning to trust the fact, that she wouldn't be abandoned.

* * *

Before heading back to the Lab, the threesome took a little trip to the park down the street. Brennan pushed Molly on the swings, which had fast become a favorite activity of the little girl. Booth went down the slide with her, after a little 'gentle' persuasion.

"Please Princess, Daddy really wants to go on the slide, but I don't wanna go by myself."

Brennan smiled as her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Daddy you is a superhero, you not pose to be scared."

Booth looked mock hurt to both his girls, narrowing his gaze at his laughing girlfriend.

"I... I'm not scared; I get lonely without my Princess."

The three year old beamed brightly, happy to know she made her Daddy feel better.

Brennan clapped as the two went down the slippery dip, Molly on her Daddy's lap, her back pressed firmly to his chest as his arms held her close. Brennan sat on the swing as she watched Booth help Molly climb the ropes and ride the flying fox.

As a child Brennan had missed all this activity, when she was with her parents, parks were not educational and unless going on a rare family picnic, such a place was not frequented, after her parents left, the only thing a park was good for, was hiding and tending to wounds before having to go back and submit to abusive foster parents all over again.

Brennan was glad Molly was experiencing fun as a child, she had, had a rough start, but together, she and Booth would endeavor to make every day as happy as the one before it.

"Here you Princess, you sit on Mommy's lap."

Booth sat the three year old in her Mother's lap and smiled, as it brought Temperance out of her day dream.

"Wha..."

"Hold on."

Brennan wrapped one arm around her daughter and the other around the chain of the swings. Booth waited for Molly to grab the chain as well, before pulling the swing back, Brennan's back to his torso, his lips to her ear.

"I love you."

Brennan turned her head and kissed his cheek before he let them go. Both girls 'whooped' as they pushed through the air, legs out in front of them, the natural reaction to the forward movement. Booth smiled as he watched from behind, two sets of giggles reaching his delighted ears, he chuckled as their legs bent back in response to the backward motion, he gently tapped his girlfriend's hips, as he lightly pushed them forward again.

Booth marveled at the way his girlfriend could instantly seem so childlike, a swing and a soft giggle was all it took, to see her as a young girl, head thrown back in delight as she soared through the air, carefree and happy. He knew it was a dream, his best friend's childhood had been far from carefree or happy, and the happy moments she did have, were marred with cruelty and abandonment... he pushed again and smiled as he removed his cell from his pocket, setting it to media he pushed the swing once more before standing in front of them and snapping the moment. He smiled, two sets off bright blue eyes, wide in excitement, two sets of rosy lips beaming up at him as they glided toward him, he knew exactly what to do with the picture.

* * *

Booth had left his two girls in Brennan's office while he went to the bathroom; hopefully after a slight detour.

Angela looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Hey Studly, where's the family?"

Booth smiled at her simple acknowledgment of his change in status. He was no longer a man with a son, he had a family and that thought made him a very happy 'family' man.

"Bones is helping Molly get her things together; I said I'd meet her here."

He looked out the door to see if said two members of his family were on their way yet. Angela smiled at his secretive demeanor.

"What's going on?"

Booth turned back and approached the artist with a smile.

"I was hoping you could do me a favor."

Angela's ears prickled and her smile grew; favors for this FBI agent were always a delight to help with.

"Sure, what's the surprise this time?"

Booth grinned, her assumption that his favor would lead to a surprise was dead on, his smile faltered... was he that predictable?

"Booth?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he pulled his cell from his pocket.

"I'm going to send you a photo; I want to know if you can enlarge it and create a painting of it, if I give you a picture of Parker, I was hoping you could add him into the work too."

Booth sent both images, and chuckled as Angela let out her characteristic happy squeal. Booth held his hands up.

"Shhh, you can't tell her, I want it to be a surprise, I want to hang it up in the bedroom for our six month anniversary."

Angela covered her mouth with her hands, giving him the patent 'oh-my-God-you're-so-sweet face'.

"I took it this afternoon; do you think it will be enough time?"

Angela smiled.

"It's not for another... what...?"

Booth smiled.

"Two months, but I wanted to be prepared and with your baby coming, I just..."

Angela nodded, placing the cell on her desk; she stood up and approached the Agent.

"I'll make it my number one project Booth... well barring any murders that come in."

He smiled.

"Thanks Angela."

The artist nodded and was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"Why are you thankful to Angela?"

Booth and Angela looked up to see Bones and Molly standing at the thresh hold.

"Wha... huh?"

Brennan frowned at her Boyfriend's vagueness.

"You just thanked Angela... what for?"

Brennan stepped further into the office, ushering Molly to the floor, where she usually played.

"Oh, I... I was just thanking her for watching Molly."

Angela nodded.

"Yeah... yeah that's right Sweetie."

Brennan found their behavior a little strange but couldn't discern any malice in their tone and thought it better, to let it go.

"Right, well... are you ready?"

Booth smiled.

"Sure, let's go."

Booth walked over to Molly who was sitting down with her coloring book, she watched her Daddy approach and sighed.

"You ok Princess?"

Molly nodded.

"I is gotta be brave."

Booth stroked her hair back and smiled at the little pout he was receiving.

"We won't be long Princess I promise."

Molly reached up hugging her Daddy.

"I love you Daddy."

Booth smiled.

"I love you too, now go say bye to your Mom, she gets very sad when she leaves you."

Molly stared over at her Mom, who was watching them, trying for all her worth to figure out what they were whispering about. Molly smiled; she jumped up and ran over, throwing her little arms around her Mom's thighs and hugging tightly.

"I love you Mommy."

Brennan smiled, bending at the waist; her arms wrapped around her daughter and squeezed her to her body.

"Oh, I love you too Baby, we will be back later."

Molly nodded and kissed her Mom's tummy, making Booth chuckle and Brennan blush.

"You be a good girl for Auntie Angela ok."

Molly nodded.

"I will."

Molly watched her parents wave and walk out the door slowly, her dad pulling her mom slightly the further away they got.

Angela walked over to the little girl and smiled as the big blue eyes looked up, tear filled and sad.

"Come on Sweetie, it's time to paint some butterflies."

Molly frowned.

"How is we gunna catch em Auntie Angie?"

Angela frowned, before realizing that the three year old had misunderstood.

"No Sweetie, we're not going to paint the butterflies, we're going to paint butterflies."

Angela tilted her head, knowing she had made herself no clearer and the look she was receiving, told her she'd just grown legs out of her head.

"I've got some pictures of butterflies Molly and we're going to paint the pictures."

Molly smiled in understanding and nodded.

"K"

She followed Angela willingly, with one last glance to where her parents last were, she sighed seeing no sign of them and fell in step with her Auntie.

* * *

Booth and Brennan pulled up outside the small neighborhood, surrounding the field where the body had been found. They were here to question the locals about anything they might have seen.

"Booth did you see that?"

He looked in the direction she was looking and frowned.

"What?"

"There..."

She pointed to a window with a white lace curtain swaying gently.

"There was a woman and when she saw us she closed the curtains."

Booth frowned.

"Yeah well, I'd say we should probably get used to it Bones, this is not an ordinary neighborhood..."

Brennan looked around.

"It looks normal enough to me."

Booth smiled.

"This is a neighborhood, where seeing things, gets you killed and left in fields to rot."

Brennan looked around and noted the slightly run down look of things. Something felt off, but she couldn't put her finger on it, until they stepped out of the SUV.

She frowned; not a single person was out and about, no kids in the yards, nobody gardening, no cars; just silence, she shivered. Booth smiled at his girlfriend's instincts, she was getting so much better at noticing the subtle differences around her. He knew she sensed something wasn't quite right, he could feel it too and his sniper instincts were on full alert.

"Stay close Bones."

She was about to argue but saw how tense he was and decided, to not only to trust him, but to show him that trust and confidence in his abilities. Booth smiled as she fell in behind him, without a word, following his lead without a fight and allowing him to protect her, the way he was born to do.

They walked up the path;cracked concrete, the perfect place for weeds as they poked through the crevices, the small lawn needed mowing and the council bins looked as though they hadn't been emptied in weeks.

"That's extremely unsanitary."

Booth had to agree, but he doubted voicing the concern to the home owner, would produce a significant change, in the living habits of this human. Booth knocked, the smell from the sun baking trash, making him gag slightly.

"Perhaps they're not home?"

Brennan asked quietly as Booth knocked for the third time.

"Oh they're home, they just don't wanna talk."

He bashed a little harder on the wooden frame.

"FBI I'd like to ask you some questions please, open up."

No response, Booth rubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

"Oh this is a job for the rookies."

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure Thompson would suit questioning far better than holding up the integrity of a crime scene."

Booth smiled at her droll tone.

"Come on, let's check out next door."

They turned and began down the front steps. The hair on Booth's neck stood on end he reached one hand for his gun and the other forced Bones to the ground.

"Get down!"

They both hit the concrete as a shot rang out, shattering the glass of the house behind them.

"Are you hit, Bones are you ok, are you..."

"I'm ok Booth, I'm ok."

Her head was tucked under his arm as he shielded her from further shots. Booth grabbed his keys and pressed the central lock button, the lights flashed.

"Count of three Bones, we're gunna run to the truck, stay behind me ok."

She nodded against him.

"The shot came from the left, so once we get to the SUV we should better covered.

Brennan nodded.

"Ok ready one...two...three go!"

They both got up and ran down the path back out to the car parked on the side walk. Booth opened the door and grabbed the radio as he pushed his partner onto the floor under the steering wheel.

"Dispatch this is two two seven zero five requesting backup at our last location, shots have been fired, repeat dispatch this is two two seven zero five requesting back up at our last."

"Copy two two seven zero five, are there any casualties?"

Booth scoffed.

"Not yet."

"Copy that, back up is en route, hold your position."

"Copy, two two seven zero five out."

Booth popped his head up and looked around his immediate surroundings; he looked for any sign of movement but got nothing.

Looking down to his girlfriend he smiled.

"Back up will be here soon, we'll give them the details and get outta here, I'm over this crappy neighborhood."

Brennan smiled, her partner hated being shot at, but more than that he hated when he didn't have the chance to fire back, to defend himself.

"Can you see anyone?"

Booth looked around again.

"Nah, it's empty, they're long gone, it's probably someone taking pot shots, kids with nothing better to do than get a thrill by shooting at someone."

Brennan raised her brows.

"That happens?"

Booth looked back to seeing the skeptical side of her bristle.

"Sure Bones, it's an adrenalin rush, gives em a high, something to feel in a town with no hope."

Brennan could understand what he was saying on a basic level, but she found the idea of shooting at people for an adrenalin rush extreme.

"So as a result of their socio economic status they have discovered a way to what... make themselves feel better?"

Booth nodded.

"Pretty much Bones, yeah."

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Booth felt relief flood him, he would soon be able to take his girlfriend back to their daughter and son and away from danger.

* * *

They gave their account of what had happened and left Crime Scene Investigation team to find the bullet and figure out all the finer details, they also called in the rookies to door knock, leaving specific instructions to ensure the best result.

"Booth what's Charlie doing here?"

Booth looked up as Charlie walked from the underground elevator over to the truck, he was holding some paper work and smiled, giving a boyish wave as Booth pulled into his parking space at the Jeffersonian.

"Oh, I ahh... I asked him to bring my files over; I thought we could finish up the day in your office together."

Brennan smiled at his uncertain tone.

"Ok sure... but I don't know how much work you'll get done with Molly running around."

Booth smiled, climbing from the truck to meet his self appointed assistant.

"Sir, I... sorry Booth, I brought the files you asked for..."

Charlie looked to Brennan as she joined them.

"He... Hello Doctor Brennan."

Brennan smiled.

"Hello Charlie."

Booth chuckled at Charlie's stuttering, he always acted strangely in Bone's presence. If Booth didn't know better he would have assumed Charlie had a crush on Brennan but, as it stood he thought she just intimidated him into a quivering pile of goo.

"Well, thanks for bringing this over, I appreciate it."

Charlie nodded.

"Sure, no problem Si... Booth."

Charlie looked to Brennan again and gave a small salute to her.

"Doctor Brennan."

She smiled, and raised he brows, watching him hurry away. Booth chuckled at the curious look on his girlfriend's face, leaning in he kissed her cheek and whispered softly.

"I think you scare him."

Brennan frowned.

"Wha... really, why?"

Booth smiled.

"You're a very independent, self assured woman. Some men find that intimidating."

Brennan smiled.

"Didn't affect you."

Booth chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well Bones... that's because I see the woman underneath the mask and I like her a lot."

Brennan giggled as he jostle her by his side, they stepped into the elevator together for the second time that day, both excited to see their kids.

* * *

**Another one down, please, please, please review.  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer- ok, you know exactly what I'm going to say, so I see no need in wasting my finger power.**

**A/N-Thank you, thank you, thank you, to all the wonderful readers who reviewed, you're all fantastic and make me so enthusiastic about writing more for you. **

**Ok on with the chapter.**

* * *

When Brennan and Booth stepped out of the elevator, they smiled. Molly's giggles could be heard and Parker's laughter accompanied Hodgins' chuckles. Brennan looked to Booth hearing Angela and Cam both moan in disgust.

"That's gross, you guys."

"Auntie Angie, it tickles."

Brennan instantly dreaded what she would see, when she walked into Hodgins room. Booth and she approached quietly, other staff members giving them odd looks as the crept toward the office.

"Can I try?"

"Sure Parks, here, put your hands in this one."

Booth raised his brows at his son's excited exclamation, obviously having carried out his desire to try whatever they were doing.

Booth peered in through glass door and squinted with the effort of trying to see what they were doing. Brennan pushed the door gently, it was already open half way and her push simply set it back on the door stop.

"What are they called Hodgins?"

"Well their generic name is Doctor Fish, they're originally from Turkey although, some parts of Japan have a similar species."

"Do they get bigger?"

"Not much Parks, these conditions aren't conducive to large growth."

"Do they got teef Hodgie?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Nope, all gums Mouse."

Molly looked into the tank her hand was in, twenty or so little silver fish attached to her fingers, sucking away madly.

"Are they kissing me Hodgie?"

Hodgins walked over and smiled.

"Some might be Mouse, but most of them are eating the bits of skin that you don't need anymore."

Molly pulled her hand from the tank.

"I do needs my skin Hodgie, I not finished wif it."

Brennan smiled.

"It's ok Mouse, they are very smart fish and they know what's ok to eat, they only eat the dead skin."

Molly frowned.

"I is live Hodgie, I not gone to heaven yet."

Hodgins held his finger up in a 'hang on' gesture; he walked over and grabbed some cello tape, tearing a piece he held it out.

"Gimme your hand Molly Mouse."

Molly held her dry hand out and tilted her head, as Hodgins stuck the tape to her hand.

"Hodgie I..."

He pulled the tape off and held it out to her.

"See all those white bits on the sticky tape?"

Molly looked at the once clear tape that was now opaque and nodded.

"That's all skin you don't need any more, that's what the fish eat."

Booth grimaced, feeling a little grossed out by the dead skin eating fish. He often wondered how Angela put up with stuff like this; she was such a girlie girl. Booth stepped up behind the unaware Molly, Brennan smiled, knowing that although her daughter seemed unsuspecting she had very good senses and would feel her father's presence long before he reached her.

No sooner had Brennan had the thought, Molly flicked her head around and smiled.

"Daddy, Mommy!"

She looked to Hodgins to help her off the stool she was on and the second she was on the ground she took off toward them. Booth lifted the three year old off the ground and into his arms, a bright smiled on his face, as she giggled.

"Were we quick enough Princess?"

Molly tilted her head, eyeing her father suspiciously.

"You still took a long time."

Booth smiled, passing Molly over to Brennan, who was waiting patiently for her daughter. Booth made his way to his son.

"Look at this Dad, the fish are eating my dead skin cells."

Booth cringed and looked to Hodgins with an incredulous look.

"Honestly Pal, where do you come up with this stuff?"

Hodgins knew the tone was in good humor and sensed the question didn't require an answer.

"Hey, keeps em amused."

Booth smiled, turning back to his son.

"You done Pal, I was thinking we can talk Bones into an afternoon by the pool at the apartment."

Parker grinned.

"Wicked, I have my school swim competition coming up soon, I need to practice."

Booth smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

"That's an awesome reason Pal."

Booth winked and chuckled at his boy's conspiring grin.

* * *

"Ok, go put your swimmers on."

Booth yelled out as they stepped into the hallway of the apartment. Brennan elbowed him and rolled her eyes.

"Must we yell and scream?"

Booth smiled looked to the kids and winked before all the three of them shouted out in excitement.

Brennan shook her head and smiled as Parker took off toward his room to get changed. Molly took her Mom's hand and began pulling her toward her own room.

"Mommy I is swimming too?"

Brennan scooped her daughter up and smiled as she settled quickly in her arms.

"Yes Baby, you can swim too and guess what?"

Molly smiled, resting her forehead to her Mommy's.

"What Mommy?"

Brennan looked down the hall to where Booth was following slowly after getting beach towels from the hall closet.

"Daddy is going to teach you, how to swim, yay!"

Brennan got herself excited for the benefit of Molly who slowly began to smile.

"Is I gunna swim on my own?"

Booth walked up behind them.

"Not yet Princess, but one day."

Molly smiled as she and her Mom entered her room and Booth branched off into his and Bren's room.

* * *

A moment later, Parker's voice echoed through the hall.

"Come on!"

Booth came out of his room laughing at something Brennan had obviously said, Parker saw his Dad wink and blow her kiss before closing the door and holding his hands up.

"Alright, go grab some snacks and water from the kitchen; I'll get a bag from the closet."

Molly came running down the hall, with big wide and worried eyes.

"Daddy, Daddy..."

Booth spun around and looked to the little girl.

"What's wrong Princess?"

"Da... Daddy, Pluto was having a drink and... And he fell in."

Booth groaned knowing exactly where he would find Pluto. Placing the towels on the table he took Molly's hand and walked toward the kid's bathroom.

"Alright Princess, I want you to know, that toilets are not for playing around, and they're not for puppy dogs to drink from or swim in."

Brennan stood on the inside of the bedroom door and smiled as she heard Booth walking past with Molly. He was a truly fantastic father, and she was so glad he had chosen her as a mate.

Booth walked into the bathroom, little Molly in toe as they both peered into the toilet bowl, Booth sighed; it could have been worse, at least the toilet was clean.

"Alright Pluto, bath time, Princess go get the bucket from the laundry please."

Molly ran out of the bathroom, while Booth reached in grabbing Pluto by his skinny black tail and lifting him slowly. Booth held dripping Pluto over the bowl until Molly returned with the bucket, he dropped the soggy dog into the pail and smiled as Molly looked up at him curiously.

"Now what Daddy?"

Taking the bucket, Booth gestured for her to follow him back down the hall.

"Now, Pluto gets his bath."

Molly watched as her dad put detergent in the washing machine.

"Daddy, is Pluto gunna have a barf in dat?"

Booth picked up the bucket and tipped the dog in.

"Sure is Sweetheart, and when we come back he'll be all clean again."

Molly smiled, watching as her Dad washed his hands.

"Will he be scared?"

Booth looked down at his daughter's worried expression.

"Nah, he'll be fine."

Holding out his hand, he smiled when Molly took it and gave him a gentle grin.

Brennan and Parker were in the living room, when father and daughter walked down the hall. Booth could hear they were speaking about Parker's lab assignment that he had been working on; Brennan looked up, to silently admire her bare chested boyfriend, as he strode toward them.

"Ok, are we ready?"

Parker whooped, a sound parroted by Molly a moment later. They grabbed the towels and the bag Parker had organized, Brennan grabbed the house keys and Molly's floaties from the closet before they all walked out of the apartment, down the hall and into the elevator.

"I hope no one else is there."

Parker smiled, thinking of all the times they'd had the pool to themselves.

"It is highly probable Parker, it would seem the only other person to use the pool is Mr Miles and he's away on business."

Booth cringed at the name. Mr Miles was a business executive, who thought he was God's gift to women, he was constantly hitting on Brennan and although for years she had blatantly rebuffed his advances, the man just couldn't take a hint. Booth smiled, thinking of Mr Miles coming to Brennan's door to ask for that allusive cup of sugar he was always lacking; only to have the door opened by a man instead of his blue eyed beauty.

"Why are you smiling Dad?"

Parker raised his brows to his father.

"Wha... I'm not."

Brennan giggled.

"You were too."

She hit his chest playfully as he squinted at her, before pulling her into a hug.

"I love you."

Brennan rested her head back on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her middle and his hands rested on her tummy. Booth dropped little kisses across her neck and shoulders, loving the fact that she was wearing her swimmers again and he had easy access to her sweet skin.

Parker giggled at his parents, he loved seeing them together, happy and obviously loving each other. It had been a long time coming and the sight of them smiling made Parker happy too. He knew his Dad had waited a long time to be with Bones and he never wanted them to go back to just being friends.

The elevator doors dinged open and the Parker, took Molly's hand as they stepped out. The humidity of an indoor pool area assaulted their skin, dampening it, in anticipation for being in the cooled water. The smell of chlorine and ozone; filling their nostrils with, an impending sense of fun to come. Booth released his girlfriend and took her hand firmly in his.

"Molly, Baby, stay away from the water, you need to put your floaties on."

Parker led them to their table, he pointed to a seat telling Molly to sit, which she obeyed and as they waited for their parents. Brennan laid the towels on the table, while Booth pulled out some fruit and bottles of water along with some nuts and fruit bars. Brennan didn't keep a lot of junk food in the house; she had always said temptation was the beginning of bad habits.

Brennan helped Molly put her arm floats on, they had pictures of Disney Princesses on them and the little girl was happy to wear them, for that reason.

"Mommy is swimming too yes?"

Molly watched as her Mom lay out a towel on a lounge chair.

"Yes Baby, I'll be in soon, you go with Daddy and Parker."

Booth took her hand and led her over to the pool. Parker wasted no time, diving in and swimming a length of the pool and back again.

"The water is really warm; the heater must be on a bit."

Booth smiled at his son, as he carried his little girl in, her arms and legs wrapped around his torso tightly.

"Alright Pal, show me two laps of backstroke, remember to keep your fingers closed together.

Parker nodded, he took a breath and pushed off from the wall.

Booth looked back to Molly in his arms.

"Do you remember when you did doggy paddle at the beach Princess?"

Molly nodded.

"Do you think you can show Daddy again? You were very good."

Molly smiled; glad she had pleased her father. They walked down the steps and Booth continued out to his chest height. Molly's legs gripping his waist a little tighter, in response to the rising water.

"Daddy no more, dat's it please."

Booth stopped instantly to appease the little girl.

"Ok, is it nice and warm?"

Molly nodded, looking over at her brother who was splashing away as he moved further away from them.

"Dis feels like the barf Daddy."

Booth smiled.

"It does a bit doesn't it?"

Molly nodded, watching the waves move outward toward the edge of the pool. Booth noted his girlfriend was about to dive into the deep end, she was wearing a one piece red suit, it made her legs seemingly go on forever, she bent her knees and flew right over the top of Parker, clearing him easily and then some.

Brennan cringed, she hated warm pool water, it always felt pre used, she preferred cold water which felt cleaner somehow. Parker tipped forward, as he watched his mom sail over the top of him, he cheered and laughed, grabbing onto the wall, he smiled as she surfaced with a matching grin.

"That was cool Mom."

Brennan smiled as she swam back toward the boy.

"Can you teach me to dive like that Mom?"

Brennan smiled.

"Sure, climb out."

They both moved to the steps in the deep end, walking up and approaching the dive blocks.

Booth was still with Molly and was currently twirling her around in the water, as he made air plane noises, the little girl was giggling. Booth slowly let go of his daughter's waist and took her hands one at a time, Molly was so caught up in her own fun, she didn't notice she was kicking and keeping her bottom half afloat on her own.

Booth smiled at the little girl, he knew she was going to be a natural in the water, once she got over her worries. He slowly began to walk them further into the pool, Molly kicking the whole time as her Daddy dragged her through the crystal clear water. Booth allowed her to get a rhythm going before he released one of her hands. Automatically Molly began paddling with her freed hand and Booth wondered, if he'd be able to get her to put her face in the water.

* * *

Brennan helped Parker position himself correctly on the dive block, toes on the edge of the grip board, knees bent slightly and fingers pointing in the direction he wanted to go.

"Now when you feel ready, I want you to push off the block using your legs, use your arms to propel you forward and use your hands as a steering wheel. If your hands and arms are weak and floppy your legs will also lack the firmness needed to dive well."

Parker listened to all she was telling him, she had always been the best teacher he'd ever had, she was calm and explained things to him in a way he understood, learning the Bone's way, was always fun and informative.

"Ok, when you're ready."

Parker nodded and looked to the water ahead of him. Brennan smiled, watching him take a deep breath and launch off the block, he flew a little ways out before hitting the water and plunging in. Brennan took note of his position and the things he would need to be aware of to correct his action.

Back in the shallow end of the pool, Booth had decided to give Molly a rest, tiring the little girl out would not be conducive to her having fun. He now had the three year old floating on her back, her head pressed to his abdomen, arms out to the side and her daddy holding one hand under her head and one under back. Despite his position, Molly was completely comfortable and the water's natural buoyancy was holding her up with minimal help from the floaties or Booth.

"Daddy, I can hear the ocean."

Molly screamed out, her hearing dulled with the water covering them. Booth smiled down looking into her eyes.

"Can you, wow."

Molly smiled brightly.

"DAD!"

Booth looked up to his son who was standing on the diving block.

"Watch me Dad!"

Booth smiled.

"Go ahead Buddy, I'm watching."

Parker counted to three and pushed off the block and into the water, as he glided in cutting through the water like a hot knife in butter, he could hear his parents cheering. He rose slowly like a dolphin coming up for air and turned to face his Mom.

Brennan stood where Parker had left her, she was cheering and clapping as she jumped up down excitedly.

"You did it Parks, you did it."

Parker chuckled at her reaction; he loved it when she got over excited about his accomplishments, it always made him feel so much better. Turning toward his Dad he smiled, Molly was on his hip and they were both grinning.

"That was awesome Pal, well done."

"Parker you did fly like superman."

The twelve year old beamed and chuckled at his sister's comparison. He swam to the edge and climbed out, greeted by an enthusiastic Mom who hugged him tightly.

"That was wonderful Parker, try it again."

Parker nodded, hurrying over to the dive blocks to try again.

* * *

They had been in the water for a few hours, Brennan had taken Molly to the bathrooms and Booth and Parker were practicing their cannon balls.

"Ok Dad, you have to jump past me."

Booth smiled, narrowing his gaze to the distance he would have to jump.

"Alright Pal, here I go."

Booth ran across the rubber non slip mat jumped, bringing his knees to his chest he ducked his head and splashed down with and almighty landing.

Parker whooped and laughed as his father's wave washed out and pushed him to the pool side. Booth came up for air and looked to son, only to find him gone. Spinning around he frowned.

"What are you doing over there?"

Parker chuckled, knowing his Dad knew exactly what had happened.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

Parker smiled seeing his Mom running toward them; she launched, crunched her body up and landed.

Booth spun in shock as a wave washed over him when his girlfriend landed not three feet away, he chuckled seeing her bright and playful eyes when she surfaced.

"Wow, you rock Mom! That was awesome."

Booth reached out, pulling his champion bomber into his side.

"That was very naughty."

Brennan winked jovially and gave an innocent shrug.

"You're just jealous."

Booth chuckled.

"You're right, I'm much bigger than you are, my cannon balls should be bigger too, but somehow, you always seem to manage the biggest effect with your skinny little body."

Brennan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Body mass does have something do with it, but the angle at which you hit the water has far greater impact on the size of the splash."

Booth nodded his head.

"I knew there had to be a scientific explanation."

Brennan tilted her head.

"Are you making fun of me?"

Booth raised his hand to his chest and feigned shock.

"I... wha... of course not."

Brennan squinted at him, she was unconvinced. Booth smiled and looked up to the pool edge. Molly stood where her mom had jumped from; she looked down into the pool where her family were all bobbing about like corks in the ocean.

"You gunna jump Princess..."

He moved a little closer to her and held his arms out.

"Daddy will catch you."

Molly looked to her Mom and Parker who were nodding happily at her.

"Go on Baby, it'll be fun."

She stood and watched her Daddy wiggle his fingers, trying to encourage her in.

"Come Princess, Daddy won't let you go under."

"Come on Molly, its heaps of fun, you can do it."

Molly took a deep breath hearing her brother's words of encouragement; she bent her knees and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Big jump Baby."

Molly launched herself up, hands out in front of her as she reached to her Dad; Booth smiled knowing he would catch her easily. Molly's accurate aim, landed her directly in her father's arms, he let her splash down a little, knowing that was half the fun of jumping in. Grabbing the three year old under the arms, he lifted her up and held her slightly above his head. Three cheering voices sounded out in the pool area, as Booth jostle the little girl out of her shock and straight into her excitement.

Molly looked back from where she had jumped in the pool, she smiled seeing how far she had come, and her Daddy had kept his promise, he caught her and held her safely. The little girl giggled as a sense of fulfillment filled her and pride washed over, as her family cheered and praised her.

"Do it again Molly, do it again."

Parker yelled out happily, wanting his little sister to experience the same thrill he had, when he got his dive right with his Mom earlier.

Booth looked up into the eyes of the three year old.

"You wanna try again Princess?"

Molly nodded as she was lowered into the water, adrenalin pumping through her she didn't even realize she had started to dog paddle on her own, her father simply walking alongside her. Brennan smiled, looking to Parker and silently telling him not to mention her swimming, knowing if they all made a big deal about it, she was likely to scare herself and refuse any more time in the water.

After many jumps, including one with both kids jumping together; it was decided, it was time to go back up and start dinner. Parker wanted one thing before that though and asked if his Dad would race him to end of the pool and back, before they went up.

Booth smiled and nodded, holding a single finger up.

"One race Pal and then we go up."

Parker nodded and they climbed out, walking down to the deep end again. Both Booth boys climbed up on the blocks and readied themselves.

"Can you scream out ready, set, go Baby?"

Molly looked up as she and her Mom sat on the edge of the pool, the three year old nodded.

"Ready... set...GO!"

Molly's little voice echoed off the tiled structure and the boys pushed off at the same time, hitting the water a fraction sooner than his Son due to body length, Brennan could tell Booth wasn't swimming with full power. The play of muscles across his back and shoulders weren't nearly as strong as they would be, for someone who was pushing themselves; she knew he would lose the race on purpose, giving his son the gift of winning. They turned under water as they touched the end and swam back toward the deep end, where the girls were waiting.

Brennan smiled, seeing her boyfriend pace his son, the win wouldn't be by much, it would be believable and Booth could easily say his shoulders were sore, or he was tired, Parker would buy the story, and think he had honestly won.

As they got closer to the finish, Molly and Brennan moved to stand by the dive blocks.

"Ready Baby, we're going to see who touches the wall first ok?"

Molly nodded, squatting down and watching them get closer and closer and...

"WOOO, I WON!"

Parker cheered loudly and proudly, smiling like a Cheshire cat as his mom and sister clapped for him.

"Well done Buddy."

Booth ruffled his son's hair affectionately and smiled.

"Thanks Dad, you were really close."

Booth nodded, smiling happily as his son made his way to the steps to climb out, Molly running over to meet him. Booth glanced to his girlfriend and gave her a knowing smile, receiving a brilliant happy smile in return.

"Come on Booth, let's go make dinner."

Hauling himself out of the water in front of her he smiled when he felt warm lips to the back of his neck and a whispered 'I'm so in love with you' in his ear.

They stood up, hand in hand and started toward their waiting children.

* * *

**All done for another chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer- I'm still broke, so don't sue me for borrowing the characters you recognize, I don't claim to own them, nor am I affiliated with Fox or Bones in any way, just an obsessed fan.**

**A/N- Hugs to all.**

* * *

The night was cooling down quickly, at seven PM the heavens opened up and spilled their worth; drenching Washington DC in a downpour they hadn't seen in months. Brennan placed an extra blanket on her daughter's bed, before leaving the room, after seeing her to sleep.

Entering the lounge room, she smiled seeing Parker lying on the couch, his eyes closed as the TV played softly in the background. Booth stood in the kitchen his cell to his ear, Brennan frowned, he looked unhappy, frustrated, she walked closer and silently asked him if he was ok. Booth gave his girlfriend a gentle smile, reaching out and stroking her cheek.

"Yes Sir, I do understand that, but I have my Son until Sunday and I won't leave before he's due to go back."

Brennan realized he was speaking Cullen and stayed silent.

"Yes Sir she is capable of looking after him, but I'm not prepared to leave, can't someone else do it?"

Brennan stepped a little closer to him, trying to gain insight into what was being requested of her partner.

"Fine Sir, yes Sir, Good night Sir."

Booth hung up, sliding his cell across the bench and scrubbing his face in frustration.

"Booth?"

Pulling his girlfriend into his chest he held her tightly, the feel of her in his arms, had a calming effect on him.

"That was Cullen."

He kissed the top of her head, feeling her nod against him.

"I've been selected for special assignment..."

Brennan looked up, her big blue eyes searching his.

"When do you have to leave?"

Booth took her face in his hands and stared down into her eyes.

"Sunday night, after Parker goes."

Brennan nodded and swallowed tightly.

"Do you kn..."

Booth kissed her lips to silence her.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you, you know that."

Booth's heart broke as he watched her eyes fill with uneasy tears. He knew she understood, but that didn't mean she was happy about him leaving, to go to an unknown location.

"It'll be for a week, five days, no longer, I promise and it's not dangerous, just surveillance."

Brennan felt calmed by his assurance and forced a smile. Booth pulled her back into his chest and kissed her cheek firmly, silently conveying his promise to return to her.

"Why you?"

Her voice was muffled against his shoulder and he tilted his head to see and hear her better.

"Hmm?"

Brennan looked back up to him.

"Why were you chosen?"

"They need a trained eye, someone who knows what to look for."

Brennan frowned, she knew he wouldn't be able to say much more, she would need to be satisfied with the information he had given her. Since they had been partnered, she had watched him be sent on special assignment, more times than she cared to count. Each time he left, she spent every day clinging to her cell and waiting for his text message. They had come up with a system a few years ago, after the Pam Nunan mess up, he never wanted her to worry that much about him again, and now when he got sent away, he would send her a message of a smiley face morning and night.

"I'll make sure you know I'm ok."

Brennan nodded.

"Molly is not going to be happy."

Booth sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't think she would be."

Parker walked into the kitchen, approaching slowly.

"Mom, Dad?"

They both turned.

"I'm going to bed."

"Ok Buddy."

Brennan held her arm out and invited him into a hug, he moved closer without hesitation, quickly embraced by his Mom and then his Dad, who wrapped his arms around them both. Parker sighed, completely at ease, he could feel the love surrounding him, the strength of his Dad's arms, the heat of his Mom's body, this is what he'd imagined his wish coming true would be like, the three of them, happy and content with each other.

"Night Sweetie."

Brennan kissed his brow and smiled.

"We'll see you in the morning."

Parker nodded, looking up at her and smiling.

"Yep, night Mom..."

He turned to his father.

"Night Dad."

Booth squeezed the twelve year old's shoulder affectionately.

"Night Pal."

Parker pulled away after a moment longer and walked toward his room, leaving his parents to watch after him.

* * *

Brennan and Booth had been in bed for half an hour, Booth had his back to the head board, as his girlfriend was leaning into his chest.

"I'm gunna miss you."

Brennan smiled, tilting back to give eye contact to the man above her.

"I'll miss you too Booth."

Booth smiled stroking a strand hair back behind her ear, he straightened himself up a little.

"Hey... I wanna talk to you about something Bones."

Brennan frowned at his serious tone, she sat up and turned to face him.

"Sure, you sound... worried?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nah, I just... I wanted to make sure that you're ok... I want to talk about everything that's happened in the past few months, I mean... everything has happened so fast, I think it's important we talk about any concerns or problems we see arising."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok."

She waited, with a furrowed brow; Booth chuckled as she sat there patiently.

"Ok, so I guess... I guess if... if maybe you have any questions you want to ask or anything you want to say."

Brennan shrugged.

"Umm... I..."

She was struggling at being put on the spot and to ease her Booth took her hand.

"I have a question for you..."

Brennan nodded and swallowed visibly.

"Are you happy?"

Brennan tilted her head.

"With what, us?"

Booth shrugged.

"Everything, us, the kids..."

Brennan nodded.

"Ye... Yes, aren't you? Are you unhappy?"

Booth could see her defenses going up, the little walls getting higher to protect herself from rejection.

"Shhh, Bones, I am extraordinarily happy Baby, I just... you mentioned... you said the other day that things had been tumultuous and... I just wanted to make sure, all this wasn't moving too fast, that you're ok about Parker and I being here."

Brennan smiled.

"Booth..."

She smiled.

"I... before you, I thought... I didn't think I could ever have someone live with me, I... I've never enjoyed sharing a house, but... well... before... everything that's happened..."

She silently told him her 'everything' was Hannah related and he nodded understanding they didn't need to discuss the past, they were moving forward not back.

"I... I used to imagine, what it would be like to have you and Parks here, you guys already spent your weekends here and you and I, we... we were together all the time, I just wondered what living with you would be like..."

Booth smiled, her tone told him she was opening up, she was letting herself be vulnerable and he could either make her regret it, or give her the courage to keep doing it. Taking her hand he smiled.

"I... I came to want it Booth, the idea of being with you all the time, not just in a professional way but... but to come home to you and Parker... it... it became something I would dream about... But..."

Booth touched her chin and raised her raised her brows.

"But what Baby?"

Brennan looked him directly in the eyes.

"But then it all went wrong and I... I didn't think I would ever get that chance."

Brennan shifted closer to him, longing to feel as much contact between them as possible. Booth sensed his girlfriend's need; he sat cross legged and pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly as she continued.

"Now... I have that chance Booth and nothing... nothing is going to make me change my mind about asking you and Parker to live here."

Booth pulled her into his body further, he felt as though he couldn't get close enough to her in this moment.

"I've thought about living with you too Bones, I've thought about sharing a life with you both at work and at home, sharing dinner every night, breakfast every morning, fighting over the remote, doing the shopping together... I've thought about it all Bones."

Brennan smiled.

"The remote is all yours Booth."

Booth chuckled playfully and jostled her as she turned in his lap, now facing side on.

"Oh you mean when Parks and Molly aren't around."

Brennan rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, exactly."

They sat silently for a short while, contemplating and simply enjoying the time together, it was Brennan who broke the silence.

"I get scared sometimes."

Booth tilted his head to get a better view of her.

"Of what?"

She pulled gently at a thread on his boxer shorts.

"That it's a dream... or that you'll get bored and leave."

Booth kissed her cheek.

"I'll never leave you Bones."

"You don't know that."

Booth scoffed.

"Yeah... yeah I do, I will never willingly leave you, I love you too much."

"What if we fight?"

Booth smiled.

"So we'd be like every other couple."

"What if I hurt you?"

Booth narrowed his gaze.

"Are you planning something?"

Brennan frowned, an incredulous look on her face.

"Wha... No, of course not, I meant... you know I say things sometimes... I don't mean them to sound the way they do and..."

"Bones..."

He placed a finger to her lips and smiled.

"I don't expect you to change in any way, I fell in love with how you are now, not someone, you think you have to be..."

Booth took her hand in his and caressed her fingers.

"The woman I love is, gorgeous and sexy..."

He tilted her chin up, staring down into her eyes.

"She's smart and talented; she's loving and compassionate..."

Booth kissed her forehead.

"She's funny, awkward, she's terrible in social settings, her pop culture knowledge is shhh...ameful..."

Brennan giggled at his teasing.

"She's blunt and so straight to the point it hurts sometimes, she's a horrible liar... but you know what?"

Brennan was watching him intently.

"I know exactly who she is, I knew exactly who I fell for and I'm perfectly and hopelessly in love with her exactly as she is."

Brennan tucked her head into his shoulder, her smile shy and pink blush coloring her cheeks quickly. Booth chuckled at his usually self assured girlfriend, she had kept her bashful side hidden for many years, only in the last few months or so had he been privy to it and each time, he was still blown away by her adorable personality.

"You know Bones; I have a question for you."

Brennan looked up and nodded.

"I... I've wanted ask for a while now, but I'm not sure of the best way so... I'm just going to say it...ok?"

Temperance nodded, she felt anxious, wondering what had been on his mind.

"Alright, you remember when I told you the reason, I didn't ask about me becoming Molly's father?"

Bones nodded.

"Yes you didn't want to overstep."

Booth nodded.

"Right..."

"But Booth you don't..."

"Shhh."

He hushed her with a finger to her lips again.

"I need to ask this, I need something to measure myself against, ok."

Brennan frowned, unsure what he was talking about, but knowing it would become clear.

"Ok."

Booth took a deep breath.

"What would it take, to have you walk away from me?"

Bone's tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"I... I don't know what that means."

"I... I'm just as scared as you Bones; I worry constantly about overstepping and doing something to freak you out and make you run, I..."

Brennan turned further into him.

"Booth..."

"No, Bones, I need to know, what I would have to do, to make you give up on us, what would make you walk away?"

Brennan frowned, she still wasn't entirely clear on his question.

"What would make you angry enough to leave, where's the line?"

Brennan cringed, she hated metaphorical lines.

"Booth, the only thing... I can only think of one thing that would make me leave you..."

Booth nodded and waited patiently for her to continue.

"And that was if you betrayed me, if you were unfaithful... to me or the kids, everything else we can work through."

Booth smiled, he had been hoping for an answer similar to that, but wondered if she was on the same page as he was; apparently she was not only on the same page but she was on the same paragraph and all. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her down as he lay back into the pillows behind him.

Brennan giggled as Booth rolled them, so he was tucked in behind her on the bed, both on their sides, his arms held her tightly as he whispered into her ear.

"Well it looks like we're stuck together till the end of time then..."

Brennan strained her neck to look back at him.

"Booth, barring something terrible happening to the earth, like a meteor wiping out human existence or a man made weapon of some sort, I doubt you and I will see the end of time... that would..."

Booth covered her lips with his and hummed in delight at her sweet taste before pulling back.

"Metaphorically Bones."

Brennan glanced away shyly before flicking her eyes back, to see him smiling lovingly at her.

"I just mean, you never have to worry about me betraying you, I am now and forever one hundred percent yours."

Brennan nodded, turning over to face him, their bodies so close; there was barely a space between them.

"And I'm yours Booth."

Booth grinned playfully.

"Now I thought Temperance Brennan didn't belong to any one?"

Brennan searched his face seeing his bright eyes, she knew he was mucking around with her, but instead of giving him her whole diatribe on human ownership, like she knew he was expecting, she simply leaned in placing a soft kiss to his cheek and answered with all the honesty and sincerity she knew he cherished.

"Only you Booth; never by anyone else"

She smiled at his expression; complete and total awe, he was happy, and she was so thrilled she had done that for him. Making Seeley Booth happy was something she had strived for, for many a year now, she loved knowing that she had caused the smile on his face, knowing that she'd given him a reason to feel good and to have the extra beat in his step.

* * *

They had fallen asleep in each others arms, the lamp still on and the covers bunched at their feet. Booth was first to wake, his war torn feet aching with the cold air, he winced at the chill on his girlfriend's shoulders, as she huddled into him, trying to stay warm in her barely there pajamas.

"Jeez."

"Hmmm, Boo... cold... s... so co... cold."

Booth rolled her to his side, stroking her hair.

"I know Baby, hang on."

He sat up and quickly pulled the covers up over them, bunching them around his shivering love and nestling her chilled body against his only slightly warmer one. Booth chaffed her arms gently, as she mumbled and pushed back into him harder.

"It's ok, you'll be warm soon, shhh."

Once she was settled and the ache in his feet had subsided, Booth climbed from the bed and went out to check on his son and daughter. Creeping into the little girl's room, he saw she was snuggled right down in her covers and she was snuffling softly in slumber. He moved to Parker's room, and smiled, stepping in he grabbed the covers from the middle of the twelve year old's body and pulled them up. Parker had always been a restless sleeper, and usually kicked the covers clear off the bed by morning. when he was younger, Booth had pinned the top covers to the mattress, so they couldn't drop more than halfway and for years that was how he slept, now sometimes the preteen would wake himself, other times his Dad would be there to save the day.

Booth smiled, he left the room quietly and closed the door gently, going out to the main of the apartment, he checked the front door and adjusted the thermostat to heat their home a little, before slowly making his way, back to bed.

Booth lifted the duvet and climbed in, smiling when he was instantly joined by his cool to the touch girlfriend.

"Where'd you go?"

Booth kissed her forehead and smiled at her sleepy question.

"Just checked on the kids and turned the heat up, seems we're having a cold snap."

"Hmmm, I missed you."

She snuggled into him and fell quickly back to sleep. Booth smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her impossibly close.

"Me too Baby, me too."

Booth loved when she spoke so easily about her emotions, he knew his answers had to be just as heartfelt, if he was to make her feel as though the feelings were not reciprocated in any way, she would close up on him, as she did on those who rejected her.

* * *

Morning came quickly, with the early light filtering through the heavy curtains, the chill from the night was still lingering and as Brennan stretched and her bare feet touched his calves, Booth yelped.

"Hooo...ly... jeez Bones, your feet are like ice blocks."

She grumbled and placed her chilled extremities back against his warmed skin. Booth stiffened, he couldn't say anything, he couldn't deny her, especially when she was looking as sweet and as vulnerable as she was in the present moment.

Booth smiled, her hair was mussed, as she was tucked into the covers, her head just below his chest, her sleepy blue eyes barely opened but staring at him intently, a lazy smile on her lips and her hand firmly encased in his own.

"Is it time to get up already?"

Booth smiled.

"Sure is."

She pressed her face to his chest and groaned.

"Why's it so cold?"

Booth bent to kiss her crown.

"Weather bureau said we we're expecting a cool front in the next few days, guess it came early."

Brennan sighed.

"Listen, how about..."

He placed his hands under her arms and dragged her up his body, till they were at eye level.

"I go warm the shower for you and I get a start on breakfast."

Brennan smiled, he was so sweet, she knew most men wouldn't offer such things, but hers did and she was happy that finally she had picked right.

"I have a better idea, how about we warm each other up in the shower."

Booth chuckled and kissed her cold little nose.

"Your wish is my command."

Brennan smiled.

"Stay here Baby; I'll go turn the water on."

Temperance watched him slip from the bed and hurry into the bathroom, he eased the door closed and she knew he was going to fill the ensuite with warm steam.

A moment later Booth stuck his head around the door and smiled.

"Come on in."

Brennan smiled, pushing the covers back; she shivered as her bare skin was exposed to the frigid air. She ran to the bathroom and took the hand that was waiting for her, smiling as he led her into the candle heated room.

"Oh, Booth."

Booth shut the door and smiled, as his girl took in the sight around them, he'd lit all twenty seven candles and the steam was making the room very cosy indeed. Stepping up behind her, he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her shoulder, before lifting her camisole over her head and dropping it to the floor.

* * *

Brennan had made oatmeal for all, with cinnamon and brown sugar to sweeten the usually shunned breakfast food champion.

"Ok breakfast is ready you two, switch the TV off please and come and eat."

Both kids jumped up at their mother's request, Parker turned the box off and followed Molly into the kitchen, where breakfast was waiting.

"Where's Dad?"

Brennan smiled and pointed as said father exited the bedroom, looking fabulous in his gray three piece suit. Brennan loved his three piece outfits, he always looked so handsome, but the vest under the jacket added a new level of 'hotness' as Angela would say. Bren smiled as Booth approached them, a smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

"Morning you two."

"Daddy! hey Dad."

Booth squeezed Parker's shoulder affectionately and kissed Molly's cheek, before taking his place at head of the table.

Brennan placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him and his bowl of oatmeal before turning back to the stove to dish her own up. She smiled seeing her best friend stare down into is bowl, captured by the brown sugar stained love heart on the surface of his meal. Brennan took her place beside him and smiled, taking her first spoonful and blowing on it seductively.

Booth shook his head and chuckled at her playful antics, their 'shower' had been less than half an hour ago and already she was getting him worked up again. With his hand under the table and out of sight, Booth gave her upper thigh a gentle squeeze through her jeans, thinking this day was going to be a long one.

* * *

**Another one down, we're almost at sixty please review, I know this was B/B heavy but... I missed them so... this is what you get, hope you all liked it.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer-I own none of the characters you know from the show.**

**A/N- Ok so the next few chapters are going to be a little... different to what you're all used to, don't hate me, blame the muse, he's a sadistic little monkey.**

* * *

Brennan yawned as she climbed out of bed; Booth had taken the kids to church again, leaving her home to sleep in. She stretched, feeling tightness in her back and shoulders. Walking into the bathroom she turned the shower on and stripped off her pajama's while waiting for the water to warm.

Brennan groaned, as she saw her reflection in the mirror, the black circles under eyes had gotten darker and she felt as though she could sleep for a year. Stepping under the warm spray, she tipped her head back and allowed the water to soothe her aching muscles.

Temperance Brennan never really indulged in long showers, she was extremely water conscious and couldn't justify to herself, the amount of water wastage during a shower, but today; she lost track of time. The steam filling the small room quickly lulled her into calm, she took deep breaths and tried to force her mind and body to work together in an effort to actually bathe, rather than simply standing in one position.

* * *

Booth and the kids walked into the apartment, breakfast in hand.

"Where's Mommy?"

As if on cue Brennan walked down the hall and smiled seeing her family home again.

"Hey everyone."

"Mommy!"

Molly ran to her Mom and crashed into her.

"Mommy I missed you lots."

Brennan smiled, straining to pick the three year old up.

"Oh, I missed you too Baby, did you have fun?"

Molly nodded.

"Uh huh, we sanged songs and clapped our hands a lot."

Molly held her hands up.

"Look Mommy, they is all red."

Brennan smiled and kissed her daughter's palms before setting her down.

"Go wash your hands before breakfast please."

Molly ran down the hall and out of sight.

Booth tilted his head, having watched the interaction, he knew something was off, Bones seemed out of sorts and he wondered if something had happened. Parker interrupted his thoughts, when he came out of the kitchen and saw his mother.

"Morning Mom, hope you're hungry, we got loads of food."

Booth watched her force a smile and hug the twelve year old as he leaned into her.

"I'm sure you boys will manage fine without my help."

Parker smiled and shrugged.

"I'm gunna go wash my hands and make sure Molly isn't making a pool on the floor again."

Brennan giggled and ruffled his hair, before dropping a kiss to the back of his head and watching him walk away. Booth approached slowly.

"Ok, come on, out with it."

Brennan frowned as he pulled her in against his chest.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled, a finger under her chin, he raised her face to give eye contact, kissed her lips and raised his brows.

"It means, I want to know what's wrong."

Brennan pulled from his finger and rested her head against his shoulder, her arms holding him loosely round the waist.

"Hey, is it the adoption, did something happen?"

Brennan looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"No, no Booth, I've not heard anything, I'm just a little tired is all, nothing to worry about. Rebecca called; she will be by at five to pick Parks up."

Booth ran his fingers through her hair; he could feel the tension in her shoulders and knew the action relaxed her sometimes.

"Come on, come and have some breakfast."

Brennan scrunched up her nose cutely.

"I think I'll just have some tea, I'm not hungry."

Booth frowned, he wanted to suggest perhaps she should lay down, but he didn't want to be overbearing, so let it go.

The kids came back down the hall, Parker holding Molly, with a towel around her. Both adults frowned.

"Wha... what happened?"

Parker grinned, handing Molly up to his Dad, who held his arms out.

"Molly decided she wanted to swim in the basin."

Booth frowned.

"She's dripping Dad."

Booth rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah I can see that, thanks Buddy."

Parker smirked at his Dad and walked over to the breakfast table to take his place.

Brennan held her arms out to take Molly, but Booth shook his head.

"Nope, I'd like you to sit down and try to eat something please."

His eyes pleaded with her silently; begging her not to argue. Brennan simply nodded and walked away, leaving Booth slightly stunned and more concerned than he was before.

* * *

The day progressed rather slowly, it was currently two PM and the family of four were at the park. Booth was kicking a ball around with Parker and Molly, while Brennan sat on the blanket they had brought along. The day was warm, but considering the fact the usually active Temperance Brennan was sitting still for once, she felt the chill run through her and picked up her boyfriend's green jacket. He'd had a similar one a few years ago, that had been ruined when he took the bullet from 'Pam Nunan'.

Wrapping the jacket around her shoulders, she snuggled down, inhaling the scent of Seeley Booth that was embedded in the fabric, at her neck. She smiled when she heard them all laughing and waved at them, when they gestured to her.

Booth told the kids to keep playing and he was going to talk with their Mom, for a while.

Parker nodded, feeling something was off with his Mom, she had been quiet all day and barely ate her breakfast, she wasn't smiling and seemed to be deep in thought. Parker took the ball from his Dad and smiled, throwing it away as Molly ran after it.

"Don't go too far Buddy."

Parker nodded.

"We won't, we'll stay here."

Booth ruffled the twelve year old's sweaty head and cringed at the dampness left on his palm, making Parker chuckle as his Dad wiped his hand on his jeans.

Booth jogged over to Brennan, he smiled as he sat down beside her and picked up the water bottle, Brennan smiled and cuddled into him when he wrapped his arm around her.

"You alright Baby?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, just feeling a little drained, I don't think I slept well last night."

Booth rested his cheek against her head.

"You worried about anything in particular?"

She shrugged.

"I don't believe so."

Booth kissed her hair and turned a little to pull her into the apex of his legs. Brennan sighed, the warmth from his chest radiating through her clothing layers and heating her cooled flesh beneath.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Tilting her head back, she smiled.

"I know Booth, I... I think I'm just having a quiet day."

Booth nodded, she'd had a lot of those days over the years, where she was contemplative and out of sorts, he always thought she looked sad or depressed about something, but he had learned quickly that sometimes, she just had quiet days. These days, she didn't say much, her answers were always short, she lacked her usual precise vocabulary; these days used to be dangerous because they were the days, he wanted to hold her the most and now...

Booth wrapped his arms around her middle and held her tightly and close.

... And now he could.

"I love you Bones."

Brennan turned slightly to her side and nuzzled into him. She had for the longest of times, wished she had someone to hold her the way that Booth did, just for someone to comfort her and give her the strength to go on.

"I love you too Booth."

He felt her shiver and brought his knees up, surrounding her with his body, for this she was thankful.

* * *

The kids ran over a while later, both panting and pink faced, they were giggling and laughing, but as they closer they quietened down, seeing their dad with his finger to his lips and their mom sleeping in his arms.

"Is Mom ok, Dad?"

Both kids dropped to their knees with worried expressions.

"Yeah she's ok, just needs a rest, so we're gunna be nice and quiet."

Parker nodded and looked to his sister.

"Hey Molly, you wanna go to the park?"

The little girl nodded and looked to her Dad for permission. Booth smiled and nodded.

"How about you guys take some water with you?"

Molly grabbed a bottle and handed it to Parker before grabbing one for herself.

"Thanks Molly."

The three year old smiled brightly.

"You is welcome Parka."

Booth smiled as he watched them walk away, Molly skipping to keep up with her brother's walk. Booth looked back down to the woman in his arms, she was turned to her side, her head curled down and resting in the crook of his arm, as he held her tightly to his torso, her knees pulled up to rest against his thigh, while her arms were caught snugly between their bodies.

He rocked them gently, listening to her soft breaths and feeling her twitch in her sleep, it was moments like this he'd dreamed of, to simply hold her and not worry about consequences, they were in public and she was so wrapped up in his arms that they looked fused somehow.

* * *

Parker and Molly were on the swings; Molly had built up the courage to go on by herself and was currently learning how to push herself without help.

"That's it Molly, just swing your legs out and back, good girl, yeah..."

She was getting a little height and Parker knew, that although boring to him, his little sister, probably felt as though she was flying high.

"You got it Molly, Woo hooo, yeah, that's it, keep going."

Molly was smiling like a madman, as her legs pushed her into the air.

"Parka I is doing it."

Parker clapped and made a huge deal out of the three year old's accomplishment.

"Wow Molly, you're doing great."

Parker kicked off the ground and paced his sister on the swings, she giggled and laughed, her little hands gripping the chain so tightly her lack of circulation, was causing her fingers to turn white.

"Molly, Mom and Dad are gunna be so proud of you, next time we come to the park you can surprise them by not needing to be pushed, that would be so cool."

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that would be so cool."

She parroted and tilted her head to the side.

"Parka?"

Parker looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"How does it stop?"

The twelve year old laughed, thinking that was probably something to discuss before getting on.

"Just don't move your legs Molly and the swing will get slower and slower, but when you get bigger and you can touch the ground, you do this."

Parker placed his feet down and dragged his sneaker clad toes through the dirt, kicking up clouds of dust as he came to a stop.

"PARKA! DAT'S IN MY MOUTH..."

The little girl stuck her tongue out, looking disgusted with her brother and his way of stopping the swing.

"YUCKY!"

Parker laughed as he helped her stop and pulled her off the seat and out of his dust cloud.

"Well you're not supposed to eat it."

Parker placed her down and gave her a water bottle to rinse her mouth out.

"Do you wanna go on the flying fox?"

Molly nodded and watched as some other children headed toward the park. The three year old stepped closer to her brother, taking his hand and standing slightly behind him. The kids were about Parker's age but bigger than him, he counted six of them as he walked to the flying fox with Molly.

"Come on, climb up."

Molly shook her head.

"I wanna go back to Mommy and Daddy."

Parker smiled.

"It's ok, Molly."

One of the kids approached and smiled, Parker stood in front of his sister instantly, protecting her from any impending attack.

"Hey!"

Parker nodded his head.

"Hey."

The boy stood in front of them and looked to the little girl peeking out from behind her assumed brother.

"I found this over there, near the swings, is it your sisters?"

The boy held a hair clip and ribbon out, Parker recognized it, as the one Molly had been wearing to church and held his hand out for it.

"Yeah it is, thanks."

The kid nodded.

"Sure, no problems... ahh you can come muck around with us if you want."

Parker looked back to his sister and then back to the kid.

"I ah... she's really shy, and I can't leave her, thanks though."

The boy shrugged.

"No sweat, you live round here?"

"Kinda, my Dad and his girlfriend do, I'm staying with them."

"Yeah, sucks when folks split huh?"

Parker shrugged.

"It's alright now; I didn't like it when I was younger."

"Yeah, you like your Dad's girlfriend?"

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, she's awesome."

The nodded.

"Sweet, my Dad's chick is horrible, thinks she can tell me what to do all the time."

Parker winced.

"Yeah been there, maybe they won't last."

The boy shrugged and held his hand out.

"I'm Trace."

Parker smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Parker and this is Molly."

Trace smiled and gave the still hiding girl a wave.

"That's my two brothers' over there, and my cousins, it's my cousin's birthday today."

Parker glanced over and smiled as the boys were having a competition, to see who could jump the furthest off the swing.

"Cool, tell your cousin I said happy birthday."

Trace smiled.

"Sure and... if you change your mind about hanging out, just come on over."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks and hey, thanks a lot for bringing her hair things back."

Trace nodded.

"No sweat, well, see ya round maybe."

Parker watched the kid walk back to his family. He was surprised by the friendliness, he wasn't used to that in his neighborhood, at his Mom and Drew's, the kids there all had their groups and if you weren't in it, then you were outcast. For this reason, Parker hadn't made friends in the area and only had his friends at school and sport teams.

He smiled and looked down to who Molly who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Come on, you gunna climb up on the flying fox?"

A smile broke across the little girls face as she climbed the small ladder.

"Ok, hold on tight."

Molly grabbed bar and smiled as Parker pulled her across the other side by her feet.

"Wooo, yeah go Molly."

She giggled as he turned her round and started her back the other way.

"YEEEE HAAAA, ok jump down."

Molly let go and landed on the metal platform she had originally left off from.

"Come on, we should get back to Mom and Dad."

Molly nodded and took her brother's hand as he handed her a water bottle to carry.

"Here you are, you can carry yours."

Molly took it and smiled, they walked a little closer to the group of boys and Parker waved.

"See ya Trace, see ya guys."

They all waved and Trace yelled back.

"Yeah see ya Parker, bye Molly."

Molly raised her brows at being spoken to and gave a small and timid wave, looking behind her fleetingly as her brother walked her back where they had left their parents.

* * *

Brennan woke slowly, she was warm but stiff. The birds she could hear, told her she was outside and the arms around her needed no introduction, she snuggled closer.

"Hmmm, how long was I asleep for?"

Booth smiled and tilted his head to try and see her face.

"Hey beautiful, did you have a good rest?"

She nodded unsurely and felt his hand rub, up and down her aching back muscles.

"It was ok, how long?"

"Oh I dunno, I'd guess about an hour maybe."

Brennan groaned and began sitting up straighter, with a slight wince as her bones and ligaments protested the move.

"Where are the kids?"

Booth loosened one arm from around her and pointed to the two figures coming up the hill toward them.

"Just there, they've been at the park, making friends I think..."

Brennan frowned and Booth smiled.

"Well at least that's what it looked like from here."

Brennan smiled and looked to her watch.

"Oh... we should get back, Parks still has to pack his school stuff up and I have some of his clothes to take out of the dryer and fold."

Booth smiled and kissed her temple.

"I love you, but you don't have to send him home with clean clothes."

Brennan shrugged.

"Rebecca sent him to us with clean clothes, I think letting him go back with clean clothes is only fair."

Booth nodded, he had never thought of it that way before and realized it probably was the right thing to do.

Molly saw her Mommy was awake and broke from her brother to run the rest of the short distance to her mother.

"Mommy! You is not sleeping no more."

Brennan smiled.

"No, I'm awake; did you have fun at the park?"

Molly flopped down in her mom's lap and smiled.

"Ah huh, we went on the swings and the flying fox, and I did the slide all by myself."

Brennan smiled.

"Did you?"

Molly looked to Parker, for back up.

"Yep, I did didn't I Parka?"

Parker smiled dropping to his knees, in front of them and smiled.

"She did and it was fun right Molly."

The three year old nodded.

"It was still a bit scary but."

Brennan hugged her little girl close, as she rested back against Booth.

Parker told his parents about the group of boys, speaking of how friendly and nice they were, even inviting him and Molly to hang out, Parker made the comparison to the kids in his other neighborhood, and said he liked this area better.

A few more minutes and it was time to start heading back, they had things to do and a discussion to prepare for.

* * *

Molly was sitting in the lounge room coloring, while Parker was in his room getting ready, he didn't want to leave and was procrastinating, like any twelve year old would. He heard the knock at the front door and sighed; throwing his last shoe into his pack, he took a look at his room and walked out.

"Have you got time for a coffee Rebecca?"

"Sure Temperance... is something wrong?"

Brennan raised her brows and smiled weakly.

"No, we just have something we would like to discuss with you, at Parker's request."

Rebecca nodded, seeing her son walk down the hall, not at all pleased to be leaving.

"Hey Parks."

"Hey Mom."

Parker dropped his things and hugged his mom briefly, before sitting at the table and waiting for his parents.

Rebecca felt uneasy, they were all acting strangely and Seeley looked particularly anxious. She sat down next to her son, who had his palm against his cheek and a deep set frown on his face.

Booth placed the coffee on the table and smiled as Molly came in. Squatting down he spoke quietly.

"Hey Princess, can you do me a favor?"

Molly nodded.

"It's a big girl favor are you sure?"

"I can do it Daddy, I promise."

Booth smiled.

"Ok, I want you to stay in the lounge room and color, until Mommy or I come and get you ok."

Molly frowned.

"Is you gunna be long?"

Booth nodded.

"A little while yeah, but we will stay right here and not leave ok."

Molly looked around the room and settled her gaze on her Mommy, who smiled.

"Ok Daddy, I be a big girl, you see."

Booth kissed her cheek and watched her trot back into the living room. He turned and took his place, across the table and next to his girlfriend. Rebecca looked around, her eyes searching for a clue as to what the topic of discussion would be.

"Ok, someone needs to tell me what's going on."

Booth nodded holding his hand up.

"Alright, alright..."

He took a deep breath and began.

"Ok Becs, you know..."

"Dad?"

Booth looked over to his son, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah Pal."

Parker looked to his parents and sighed.

"Ma... maybe Bones should explain it."

Booth smiled, it was a good suggestion, she was far better at keeping a level head. Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Ok, umm well... Rebecca firstly I want you to know that this was Parker's idea, it's his request and he was not talked into it."

Rebecca nodded and listened as Brennan continued.

"Parker has asked, if it would be possible for me to become a legal guardian..."

Bec looked to her son who had tears in his eyes.

"He wants the law to recognize me as a parental figure in his life and I believe he wants this done, before my adoption of Molly is finalized."

"Wha... why the timing, I don't... I..."

Rebecca looked to her son.

"Parker speak."

Parker swallowed visibly.

"I... I... Mom I love you... and Dad but... I...I also love Bones a lot and..."

Parker tears began to fall.

"I want to be her first kid... but if she adopts Moll... Molly first, I won't be and... and... Mom I really want this..."

Rebecca felt tears fill her own eyes and as she looked around the table she saw she wasn't alone, she looked to Brennan.

"I... I'm his Mother... I... can't give him up."

Brennan reached out taking Rebecca's hand.

"I would never... never take that away from you Rebecca, and I'm not suggesting such a thing... I am already Parker's legal carer if something were to happen to you and Booth, we would talk to Caroline Julian and she could draw up some papers with the family law courts. The documents would simply state, that although not related by blood or marriage, I'm also seen as a primary care giver to Parker thus making me his legal guardian without the need of a tragedy."

Rebecca frowned, wiping her wet eyes.

"I... I don't kn..."

"Please Mom..."

"Parker you are my son!"

Parker nodded.

"And I still can be Mom, but... but I wanna be Bone's son too."

Rebecca pushed her chair out and stood up, she needed to move, she couldn't be still, she had to think. Brennan stood up; she looked to father and son and gestured for them to go into the living room. They got up and walked out, seeing Brennan approach Rebecca slowly.

"I... this came as a shock to me also, but he was rather insistent."

Becca looked up with red rimmed eyes.

"He's my son Temperance."

Brennan nodded.

"I know."

"I don't want to give my son away..."

Brennan tilted her head.

"But how am I supposed to say no?"

Brennan sighed.

"You are a wonderful mother Rebecca, he's turned out a remarkable boy, he's kind and generous, intelligent and self assured, that's because of you, no matter what, you're a wonderful mother and I'm not going to take that from you, I... I can't imagine how difficult this is for you, but please know... please understand I don't want you, to give me your son, I'm not filing for custody, nor is Booth..."

Becca watched the woman in front of her, she hadn't always liked Temperance, at first she had been extremely jealous of her, but after meeting her a couple of times and spending a little time with her one on one, Rebecca had realized that Temperance Brennan was a sweet, honest and seriously misunderstood woman.

"Nothing would change Rebecca; it's just a piece of paper, something tangible for Parker to hold onto too. I... I think he's feeling a little... out of place, he says he lonely and has no friends, where you and Drew are and I think even here, he feels a little out of place now, with another child coming in."

Rebecca nodded, Parker had asked her, where he would fit into their lives with Molly on the scene, she had tried to reassure her son, but obviously this was his way of making sure he was a part of their family.

"I should have seen this coming..."

Brennan frowned.

"What?"

Rebecca smiled and patted the woman's arm before her.

"He loves you Temperance..."

Brennan blushed.

"He's loved you since he was just a little boy and he has so much in common with you..."

Rebecca smiled sadly.

"He's always tried to hide how happy is, after he's spent the afternoon with you; he used to deny it... how much he cared about you, but when he saw we got along he told me..."

Brennan was lost for words, she felt as though she should apologize but the words wouldn't come.

"I used to think he loved you, because Seeley loved you but..."

Rebecca's eyes filled with tears again.

"The fact of the matter is, my son has loved you as a mother, for many years now, he's just finally voicing that too."

Brennan looked up, her eyes heavy.

"I'm glad he has you Temperance, Lord knows he doesn't always confide in me and he certainly doesn't tell Drew anything... I want what's best for my son."

Brennan nodded and swallowed visibly.

"Rebecca... I know you must have doubts about my ability to be a mother but..."

Becca laughed and raised her brows, making Brennan frown.

"Oh Temperance, that is one doubt I don't have, Temperance you've been taking care of my son, since he was four, I know you love him and he certainly loves you, you look out for him and encourage him, you keep him safe and happy, that's a mother, you're definitely all those things, I just... it's selfish but I just don't want to share my son..."

Brennan nodded, she understood the sentiment.

"I guess in hindsight though, I've been sharing him for years..."

Brennan smiled.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped, at the time I didn't realize and I..."

Rebecca cut her off and smiled.

"Don't apologize for loving my son, he's luckier for it."

Brennan blushed again and dropped her head. She felt Booth enter, before she saw him or heard him.

"Everything ok in here?"

Booth women looked up at him, passive expressions and blurred eyes.

"Where's Parker, I want to speak to him."

Booth tried to read his ex girlfriend's expression but it seemed she had had mastered the blank look, much like his current girlfriend.

"I'll ahh... I'll get him."

Booth turned and walked away to retrieve his son, he heard two chairs pull out and knew they would be returning to the table.

* * *

**Ok, that was super long, if you want to find out what happens, please review.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer- Still own nothing **

**A/N- Ok, so I wanted to let everyone know what's still to come... obviously we have the adoption and all its drama's, the FBI bbq and its... issues, we have Ange/Hodgins birth, Parker's friend Annica to meet, an introduction of Molly to Pop's, a meeting with Caroline, Molly's doctor's appointment (it's immunization time), Molly's first day of day care, Molly barreling through the Hoover in search of her Daddy and loads more, if you all want it? Oh, I should say, NONE of the above was in order at all, Love to everyone.**

* * *

Parker followed his Dad back into the dining room, he was nervous. He felt bad for making his Mom's cry and he knew he was asking his biological Mom a lot; but this wasn't a snap decision, he had been wanting this, for a long time and since Molly was going to be adopted, he was on a time limit before his wish would be unattainable.

Booth took his place beside his girlfriend and they waited for Parker to sit.

Rebecca smiled at her son, she could see his jaw was set, he was preparing himself for the negative answer, in much the same way his father did. She knew if he was told his request wasn't being granted, her son would be devastated, but he would hold it in; at least for a while.

"Parker?"

He looked to his Mom and swallowed tightly.

"Temperance and I have talked..."

Parker looked to Brennan, trying to read her expression; perhaps she had changed her mind and didn't want him as a son after all. Her eyes bore into his, her expression soft and calm.

"Wha... what did you... can we do the guardian thing?"

Parker bit his lip trying to staunch the tears, quickly filling his eyes. Rebecca smiled.

"If this is something you want, I won't stop you bu..."

Parker flew out of his seat and into his Mom's arms, she held him tightly, this is the closet her boy had been to her in weeks. Rebecca kissed his cheek and hugged him closer, feeling his happy tears on her neck.

"Thanks Mom, thank you."

Brennan looked to Booth who was also grinning; she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still your Mom Parker, this isn't adoption."

Parker nodded.

"You'll always be my mom, Mom."

Parker held her tighter, the grin on his face so wide it hurt, he pulled back when he was sure his Mom was ready to let go and not a moment before.

The four of them talked about making an appointment with Caroline and what the papers would mean.

"Well as I understand guardianship, it would mean that I am seen as a primary care giver. When Parker is staying with us, I am as responsible for his well being as Booth, it is my duty, to ensure he is fed, clothed... basically I would act as a parent toward him and be treated as such."

Booth nodded and smiled, Rebecca watched her son's reactions to what was being said, he was smiling and pleased with the news.

"It would also mean that in cases of emergency when you and Booth are unable to be there, it would fall to me to make decisions until Parker reaches the age of eighteen."

Booth spoke up.

"Well you already do that."

Brennan tilted her head.

"Yes but the guardianship order would mean that the process by which it all happens would be quicker."

Rebecca looked up and spoke quickly.

"So essentially, when we're all together I am Parker's mother, when it is you three or just Parker and Temperance, then Tempe is considered the mother."

Brennan nodded.

"Essentially yes, but this would be a unique document and I'm sure we could make the alterations we required to be satisfied with the outcome."

Rebecca dropped her eyes to the table, she had been processing the conversation for well over an hour now and although still weary of losing her son, she thought the idea had its merits and had to agree, nothing would really change. Brennan already played a huge role in her son's life and she had been part of their strange family for years now, if Parker was hospitalized, Rebecca had already theorized that having Temperance Brennan on their son's side, was the best thing that could happen, Parker had been telling his friends and even some relatives that Brennan was his stepmom for a long time, even before Booth and she were together.

Rebecca had to admit; even if it was just to herself, that Temperance Brennan was already a very prominent person in their lives and although originally perturbed by the fact, she enjoyed spending time with the woman her son and ex loved so dearly.

"Ok, well you arrange everything with Caroline and let me know when and where to meet you."

Brennan nodded as Parker cheered happily and Booth chuckled at his son. Brennan smiled as Molly walked over, frowning at her brother's whoop, leaning down at Molly's insistence she listened to the whispered question and nodded.

"Sure, you go ask."

Molly looked across at Rebecca and walked over, the little girl, tapped her leg and looked up with pleading blue eyes.

"Auntie Becca?"

Rebecca smiled, it was the first time Molly had called her the title and Bec loved it.

"Yes Sweetheart."

"I got a fish tank, will you come see."

Bec looked to Brennan and Booth, they were both grinning, knowing how affected she was by the new name.

"Of course I'll come see, is it in your room?"

Molly nodded, taking her Auntie's hand; Rebecca gave it a light squeeze and walked away with her, self proclaimed niece.

Once out of sight, Parker threw himself into the arms of his Mom and Dad.

"Can you believe it, she said yes, she said yes, I... I'm so happy."

Brennan giggled as she held him tightly, she knew how much this meant to the twelve year old and she was equally pleased it had worked in their favor. Booth though; Booth was in a state of absolute shock, he couldn't believe there had been no screaming or yelling, no blaming, or threats, everything had had worked out with relative ease and it seemed as though everyone was happy with the outcome.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Booth hugged the two people in his arms, hoping to God that everything worked out for the best.

* * *

By the time seven PM rolled around, Parker and Rebecca were only just leaving. Parker was still on a high and was practically bouncing off the walls, Rebecca organized for the twelve year old to spend the following week with them and alluded to the fact that they would alternate weeks of stay. Molly was still up and clinging to her brother, asking why he was leaving and where he was going.

"It's ok Molly, I'll be back later and I'll see you at the lab."

The tears came quickly and fast to the three year old's eyes.

"No!"

Brennan raised her brows; hearing the defiant tone and the seeing a little foot stamp the ground.

"Molly!"

The little girl looked to her Mommy as her lip trembled.

"I NOT WANT PARKA TO GO!"

She pulled his pack off his shoulder, the heavy bag crashing to the floorboards with a resounding thump. Brennan moved forward and squatted down in front of her daughter.

"That will do Molly, enough now."

Molly searched her mother's eyes and saw the seriousness, she bowed her head and watched her tear drops splash to the floor.

"Please apologize to your brother for pulling his bag."

Molly hesitated a moment, but slowly looked up to her waiting brown eyed brother.

"I... I sorry Parka, I not want you to go."

Parker kneeled down and smiled.

"I don't want to go either Molly, but I have to, I'll see you later though."

Molly wasn't pleased with the answer but yielded and turned away. Holding her arms up to her Mommy, she snuggled in when she was picked up and sniffled as the tears still fell.

Parker and Rebecca said their goodbyes, and Booth told Parker he was going out of town on a job, the twelve year old was used to the fact his Dad was sometimes needed elsewhere.

Booth closed the door after watching his son and ex step into the elevator; he locked it and looked up to his girlfriend and daughter.

"Ok, grilled cheese for dinner?"

Brennan nodded with a thankful smile.

"I'll get Molly ready for bed."

Booth nodded, he knew Brennan wanted to get the little girl fed and ready for sleep before telling her about her Daddy going away for the week.

"Ok."

Booth stood in the kitchen preparing their basic dinner, like Pops; Booth had mastered the Grilled cheese sandwich and although he didn't have it nearly as often as he used to, the skill required to make the perfect toasty was not forgotten.

Half an hour later they were all sitting down to eat a pile of cheesy goodness in the center of the table. Booth watched as Brennan simply picked at her food, not really into it at all. Reaching under the table, Booth placed his hand on her knee and rubbed back and forth gently, a soft caress to gain her attention and soothe her.

Brennan smiled feeling the warm hand against her leg, she loved the simple gesture and it never failed to make her smile, even when she was feeling; not herself. Looking up she gave eye contact and a barely there smile, Booth felt his chest tighten; something was not right, his girlfriend had been very quiet today; even for a quiet day, she was pale and looked tired, he wondered if she was unwell, and thought about her actions of late, trying to remember if she had displayed any signs of being unwell, he couldn't think; his mind was clouded with worry.

* * *

Molly was in bed, snuggled down in the covers, as her parents sat on either side of her hips.

"Baby, Mommy and Daddy want to talk to you about something ok?"

Molly raised her brows and nodded.

"Is I in trouble, for screaming?"

Brennan smiled.

"No, but Mommy doesn't want you to do that again ok?"

Molly nodded.

"I is sad Parka is not here."

Brennan stroked her daughter's hair.

"I know and so is your Dad and so am I, but there's no need to scream and shout or stamp your foot."

Brennan gave her little girl a serious expression, silently telling her she didn't want to witness that type of behavior again. Molly swallowed and nodded.

"I sorry Mommy, I sorry Daddy."

Booth tapped his daughter on the nose and smiled.

"You're forgiven."

Brennan leaned down kissing her forehead.

"I also forgive you Baby."

Molly smiled; no smacks or yelling, no burny things and getting locked in the shower or the closet, things were different now.

"Ok Princess, serious time..."

Molly looked up and frowned, her Daddy looked sad she thought and the three year old wondered if something bad had happened.

"You know Daddy loves you, don't you?"

Molly nodded.

"How much do you think I love you Princess?"

Molly tilted her head and whispered quietly.

"Lots?"

Booth smiled and raised his brows.

"Huh, I can't hear you."

Molly spoke louder.

"Lots?"

Booth shook his head with his grin in place.

"Just lots?"

Brennan smirked as Molly's smile broadened.

"Lots and lots and lots."

Booth cheered and fist pumped the air excitedly.

"You betcha and you know that no matter where Daddy is, I love you right?"

Molly nodded slowly, feeling nervous.

"Daddy is you going away?"

Her eyes were wide and fearful as she penetrated her father's steely gaze with her own.

"For a little while Princess, not long."

Booth sighed as the bottom lip on his little girl began to tremble, Molly looked to her Mom.

"Is Mommy going away too?"

Brennan smiled and reached out to caress her tear stained cheek.

"No Baby, Mommy and you will stay here and wait for Daddy to come back."

Molly sighed slightly relieved.

"Why you going away Daddy, was we bad?"

Booth pulled Molly up and dragged her into his lap.

"No you weren't bad, Daddy has to go away for work, but look..."

The father of two leaned to the side and removed something from his pocket; he unfolded a piece of paper and smiled.

"This is a counter Princess and it's going to show you when Daddy will be back."

Molly looked down at the paper with squares and numbers on it.

"How does I make it work?"

Booth let her slip to the floor.

"Go grab me a red crayon Princess."

Molly ran over to her art box and began rummaging through for the requested item.

On the bed, Brennan scooted closer to Booth and smiled at his crude six day calendar, there were six black outlined squares with numbers six through to one on them and the names of the days that coincided. Molly came back with her crayon and was instantly lifted into her Daddy's arms again.

"Alright Princess, this is how it works."

Molly looked down at the paper and watched where her father was pointing.

"Ok, see these squares?"

Molly nodded.

"Each square is a day Daddy won't be here."

Molly looked up and frowned.

"Dats lots of days Daddy."

Booth kissed her forehead and pointed to the paper again.

"This one at the end with the big heart in it, is when Daddy is coming back ok?"

Molly nodded.

"So, every night before you go to sleep, Daddy wants you to color in one; just one square until there's only this one left, do you think you can do that?"

The little girl nodded, making her dad smile.

"Good girl, now I want you to color this one now, coz Daddy is leaving for work when you go sleep."

Molly frowned.

"Does you gotta go?"

Booth smiled sadly.

"Yeah Princess, Daddy has to go or he'll get in trouble."

Molly raised her brows.

"You get in trouble by Mommy?"

Booth chuckled, glancing to his girlfriend who looked just as upset by the fact he was leaving as the three year old.

"No, not by Mommy, but can you do Daddy a big favor while I'm gone?"

Molly nodded furiously.

"I want you, to take good care of your Mommy ok, give her lots of hugs and kisses, coz Daddy won't be here to do it so, you need to take over ok?"

Molly smiled and looked to her Mommy.

"K Daddy, I give good hugs and kisses."

Both parents smiled, as Booth kissed his daughter's cheek.

"You sure do Princess."

Brennan smiled at the proud look on Molly's face and couldn't help but ponder what a wonderful father the man in front of her was. The evening could have been a complete disaster, full of tears and insecurities but, he had side tracked her and made something akin to a game out of his absence, she marveled at his ingenious plan and his superb parental skills, it was no wonder Parker was such a placid and agreeable child, not to mention accepting and forgiving.

"Ok Princess, sleep time, Daddy will see you again soon and Mommy will see you in the morning,"

Molly hugged her Daddy tightly.

"I is gunna miss you lot's Daddy."

Booth hugged her back just as tightly, his chest constricted with the emotion of saying goodbye.

"Oh Sweetheart, Daddy is going to miss you too, so, so much."

Brennan watched them hold each other, the weight of their unspoken words floating in the air between them. They released each other and Molly moved to her Mom's arms.

"I look after you Mommy, don't worry."

Brennan felt the tears burn her eyes, she didn't want Booth to leave anymore than Molly did and the fact that she had only just admitted to him that, she did indeed miss him constantly, made this trip feel like a test; one she could only pass if she didn't miss him; Brennan sighed, she had failed, he hadn't left her yet and already it felt as though he had be gone for days.

* * *

Booth sat on the couch after he had packed; Brennan was curled up next to him, her head on his chest, her fingers entwined with his.

"I am going to miss you so much Temperance, please don't doubt that for a second. I love you, and I will come home to you."

Brennan nodded shakily against him, she was trying desperately to hold her emotions in check but she knew the moment his finger rested under her chin and began tilting her head up, she was going to lose. His eyes fixed to hers and the dam broke.

"Why is this so hard Booth?"

He kissed her mouth, gently sucking her lip.

"What do you mean Baby?"

Brennan inhaled sharply trying to gain some control over her emotions.

"We've done this so many times before, but...but it... it hurts more this time."

Booth pulled her tight to his chest.

"It's different this time Bones, we... we had a wall between us before, now... now it's just us."

Brennan shook her head, her eyes crinkled in confusion.

"I... I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled and stroked the hair from her face.

"It means... it means we used to hold everything in, we couldn't say what we felt before, we couldn't cross that line, but now... now that we're together, in an emotional sense, the... the obligation we had to keep our feelings inside, it... it doesn't exist anymore Bones, it's harder to keep everything in, because we don't have too."

Brennan blinked, letting her tears continue to roll down her face.

"Is... is it weird that I miss you already."

Booth smiled lovingly at her and shook his head.

"If it is, then I'm in serious trouble, coz I've been missing you since Cullen told me I had to go."

Brennan stifled a laugh and crashed into his chest.

"What time do you leave?"

Booth held her close and whispered into her hair.

"One AM, why?"

Two watery blue eyes looked up at him shyly.

"Will you make love to me?"

Booth smiled, he sat forward and scooped her up into his arms, her yelp making him oddly delighted. He carried her into their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed, her eyes were red rimmed, her nose was pink, her lips a little swollen from her teeth having been sunken into them and the dark hair on her head made her skin seem paler than usual, but to Seeley Booth she had never looked more beautiful, no makeup, no girly gimmicks just Temperance, his 'Bones' looking up and waiting for him to join her.

Booth crawled his way up her body and smiled as he dropped slow languid kisses onto her stomach as he pushed her shirt up her torso.

* * *

The two lay quietly next to one another, the sheet over their cooling bodies as they held each other tightly. Booth turned his head to her and smiled.

"I'm going to miss sleeping beside you and waking up with you in my arms..."

He kissed her cheek.

"I'll miss our morning hugs and our lunch time hugs..."

He kissed her temple.

"Not to forget our ever important night time hugs..."

He gently kissed her jaw.

"I'll miss all the kisses in between..."

Her head slowly turned, her eyes peering up at him.

"I'm going to miss looking into your eyes, holding you hand..."

Brennan smiled her first real smile all day and Booth's heart soared that he had been the cause.

"I'll miss your cold feet on me, first thing in the morning and..."

He smiled and pulled her close, jostling her playfully.

"Your smell, oh God I'm gunna miss your smell..."

Brennan tilted her head and smirked at him.

"Really, what do I smell like?"

Booth gave her a serious expression and began without hesitation.

"Sweet jasmine on dusk, cinnamon on hot apple pie and something... something that I'm guessing is uniquely you because honestly, nothing has ever smelled better than Temperance Brennan, first thing in the morning."

Brennan blushed a deep crimson, no one had ever spoken such words to her and although she knew, that each human held their own particular pheromone, she had never been privy to what her own scent was.

"I like your smell too."

Booth grinned.

"Really and what might that be?"

"Well right now, you smell of clean sweat, it's very... distinctly manly but to me... you smell like home, I know that's not what..."

Booth couldn't think of a better answer he wanted to hear, he pulled her tight to his body and kissed the back on her head hard, trying to convey how much he appreciated the honesty of her words. Her statement meant she was comfortable with him, it meant she could be herself and didn't have to pretend, it meant he made her feel safe, loved and protected, three things he had always wanted for her.

Time rolled on, twelve AM, twelve twenty two, twelve thirty six, twelve forty eight, both felt the tension build as their grip on one another tightened as if waiting impending doom. As the red numbers displayed twelve fifty four, Booth spoke.

"I love you; I'll text you like we planned."

He felt her nodded and snuggle closer to him.

"I love you too Booth, please be careful."

Booth smiled, her worry for him hadn't changed. Since Pam Nunan, his incredibly rational partner, had been a little more protective of him, including in situations where her anxiety was unwarranted, but he loved her more for it and secretly liked it when the alpha female in her came out.

* * *

Booth had a quick shower and smiled when he returned to the bedroom, to find his girlfriend wearing his shirt.

"Comfy?"

Brennan ducked her head shyly, and shrugged, it was irrational but wearing clothes that retained his scent made her feel closer to him, she could picture his arms around her more clearly; she could feel his breath on her neck and the sensation allowed her a short lasting sense of calm.

Booth approached her; placing his hands on her hips he ducked his head to gain her focus.

"Looks good on you."

Brennan smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him as if it were the last time she was going to see him, Booth returned the embrace and rubbed his hands over her back in soothing circles.

"Remember how much I love you and have faith in me, I will come back Bones."

Brennan nodded, she both hated and loved the way he could read her mind, it was as if someone had given him a free pass to roam through her thoughts, in this case he instantly honed in on the deep seeded abandonment issues that were once again rising to the surface.

Booth knew it would take a long time for his girlfriend's insecurities to wane, but he knew if it took a lifetime, he wouldn't give up, he would prove to her every day, that she's worth the effort.

Booth dressed quickly knowing his cab would arrive at any minute, he took his girlfriend's hand, grabbed his pack and together they walked to the front door to say their 'Goodbyes'.

* * *

**Don't be sad, their reunion is already approaching. Please review.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer- I make no profit from any of the characters used in this story, be them my own or the ones you recognize, I make no claim to own the one's you do recognize, I am simply borrowing and trying to make our lives a little fluffier **

**A/N- Ok, so... Booth has left for his weeklong secret assignment, leaving Bren and Molly to their own devices, what will happen?**

* * *

Brennan crawled into bed, the tears in her eyes making her tired. Pulling the sheets up around her chin, she buried her face in Booth's pillow and inhaled deeply, her arms tucking under the cushion she frowned, feeling something akin to cardboard.

Brennan pulled it out and flicked on the bedside lamp, smiling down at the pink envelope in her hands, 'Temperance' scrawled across the front. She opened it carefully and took out the piece of paper within; she began to read.

**My Dearest Bones,**

**Either you're changing the sheets and its Wednesday or I've just left and you're hugging my pillow. Whatever the circumstance, the letter remains the same.**

**I miss you. Before I left, I knew it would be uncomfortable, I wasn't expecting actual physical pain, my chest aches for the moment I will see you again, to hold you in my arms and tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you. **

**You are a strong and independent woman Bones but I hope you also feel somewhat lost without me. I don't wish you pain, but the idea that I am missed by you and perhaps even needed does a lot to ease my discomfort.**

**I will come home to you, of this I am definite, I have to see your face again, feel your skin against mine, have your lips upon my own, for these reasons and more, you can rest assured that I will return the moment I am able.**

**All my love, Seeley Booth**

**Xxx**

Brennan hugged the letter close to her chest, she wanted to be able to tell him, her chest ached too, she hurt just as he did, she wanted to assure him, that she did indeed miss him and needed him, but more than that; she wanted him.

The morning was slow to pass, and as the sun sent its first beams through the curtains, Brennan flicked off the lamp and lay back down to hug the pillow she had all intentions of holding close, until she had to get up.

* * *

Booth sat in the back of the standard FBI SUV, his driver wouldn't tell him anything, and they had been sitting in silence for over an hour. Booth hated the quiet, he hated being confined and he hated being kept in the dark, currently he was exposed to all three dislikes and wanted nothing more, than to jump out of the moving vehicle and go back to Bones.

Booth hated the idea that he had left her so upset, she had been trying to be strong and not cry but the tears were easily seen in her sad blue eyes. He held her at the door as long as he possibly could; three calls from the driver telling him to hurry up, had not encouraged him to release her any faster. He was certain when he got changed later and looked at his back, there would be eight crescent shaped impressions from her finger nails in his skin. Seeley Booth had never in his life, been held so tightly that he had been marked.

* * *

"Mommy is you sad Daddy's gone away?"

Molly looked to her Mom while chomping on her eggs.

"A little bit Baby, I'll be ok, eat your breakfast ok."

Molly looked back to her plate and scooped up some of the scrambled eggs and ketchup.

"I miss Daddy too, Mommy."

Brennan smiled and reached out tucking her daughter's fringe behind her ear.

"I know Sweetheart, he'll be back soon."

Molly nodded, the little girl slid off her chair and walked around to her Mom, for a moment she stood in front of her without movement and then motioned to be picked up. Once settled in her Mother's arms Molly spoke quietly.

"Don't be sad Mommy, I is still here and I love you tons of lots Mommy."

Molly reached up pulling her Mom's shoulder and consequently bringing her face down where Molly kissed her cheek.

"You is the bestest Mommy ever and I is always gunna love you forever and ever and ever."

Brennan smiled, tears filing her eyes quickly. She hugged the little girl, who had already brought so much joy to her life and seemed intent to continue.

"Thank you Baby, Mommy loves you too Angel, so very, very much."

* * *

The day was quiet at the lab, which Brennan was thankful for, she was tired and had a headache. She had Angela and Hodgins pick up some lunch from the diner for Molly on their way back, she didn't feel like going in there without Booth, it always felt wrong.

"Mommy can we play wif Spike?"

Brennan smiled.

"We can take him out for a short time but you will need to be careful, remember how I showed you to hold him."

The little girl nodded, taking up a place on the floor while her Mom opened the Perspex door to the enclosure. Brennan gave Spike a quick once over, checking for any sores or problems with his general physical condition, when satisfied she bent down and placed Spike in her daughter's lap.

"Ok, put your arm underneath..."

Brennan watched as Molly continued to adjust herself and the lizard until both were comfortable.

"Good girl, well done Baby."

Molly smiled at her Mother's praise.

"Would you like some treats for him?"

Molly nodded, knowing her Mom kept an assortment of Iguana snacks in the small fridge by her desk. Brennan returned to her daughter and Spike a moment later and opened a container of portion controlled 'Iggy' treats.

"Fanks Mommy."

Molly watched her Mom walk back to her desk and sit down behind it.

"Mommy? Why doesn't Daddy like Spike?"

Brennan smiled, remembering last week when Molly asked her father to hold the lizard for a moment, while she got a drink.

"Well when Spike was younger, I asked your Daddy to hold him for me, while I fixed a broken branch in Spikes cage, he agreed and I showed him how to hold Spike."

Molly listened while petting the reptile happily.

"Well Spike decided he wanted to taste your Dad's watch, he opened his mouth wide and your Daddy dropped him, thinking he was about to bite, Spike didn't like being dropped, so he chased your Dad around the room and up onto the desk."

Molly giggled and looked back to the content lizard in her arms.

"Spike won't bite, he's nice, isn't he Mommy?"

Brennan smiled, the image of Booth screaming and pointing at the murderous reptile at the base of the desk, was always amusing.

"That's right Baby, your Daddy just got..."

"He got scareded Mommy."

Brennan laughed, she had to agree, but knew Booth would never stand for it being said, that he was scared; Seeley Booth wasn't scared of anything; not even clowns. Brennan chuckled to herself, her daughter was not going to be easy to convince.

By three PM, Brennan was beyond tired and her once thumping headache, now felt as though an elephant were dancing on her cranium. Getting up from her desk, Brennan decided it was time to find her daughter and head home; an early night was definitely in order. She packed up her files and turned her computer off, before leaving the office.

"Doctor Brennan, I just dropped Molly of in Angela's office."

Brennan smiled tightly at her boss.

"Thanks Cam, I'll go grab her and then, I think we'll go home early."

Cam nodded, narrowing her gaze at the anthropologist.

"Is everything ok Dr. Brennan, you seem a little..."

Brennan held her hand up and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired."

Cam nodded, she sensed there was more than tiredness wrong with the scientist, but knew Brennan probably wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

"Ok, well... I'll see you and Molly tomorrow?"

Brennan tilted her head.

"Actually Cam, I... with Booth away and Mr Bray on more hours at the lab, I... I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me taking a few days leave of absence."

Cam furrowed her brow, a little concerned about her normally work-a-holic anthropologist, taking time off voluntarily.

"Ahh, no that's fine Dr. Brennan, take as much time as you need."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

With that, the two parted ways; Cam toward her office and Brennan toward Angela's. Almost to the threshold Brennan stopped feeling her cell vibrate in her pocket, pulling it free and rushing to the side wall, she took a breath before opening the text.

**Luv u xxx**

Brennan smiled, she had only expected a smiley face and now wanted to respond, but knew she wasn't allowed, Booth wasn't supposed to contact her at all and if her text message led to him being found out, she knew they would be separated and Booth would be reprimanded to the point of possible dismissal.

Reading the message again, she saved the text and pocketed her cell, before moving to collect her daughter.

"Well done Sweetie that looks great, can you put it in here?"

Molly smiled and placed the picture she had drawn, down on the glass that Angela was holding.

"Do you fink it will make Mommy feel betta Auntie Angie."

Angela ran her fingers through the little girl's hair and smiled sadly.

"Will what make me feel better?"

Molly and Angela both spun to face the door, guilty expressions on both faces.

"Mommy!"

The three year old ran over, her little arms wrapping around her Mom's thighs in a tight hug.

"Mommy, I made you a present, come see."

Brennan smiled as she was dragged over to her friend, who was smiling hugely with her hands behind her back.

"Mommy you gotta close your eyes."

Brennan looked at the hopeful expression on her daughter's face and did as requested; she heard the passing of an item from Ange to Molly and turned slightly when Molly tugged her sleeve.

"Put your hands out Mommy."

Brennan followed the three year old's instructions and held her hands out, palms up in front of her, waiting to retrieve the object that was going to make her feel better.

She felt something cool and hard placed in her hands.

"Don't drop it Sweetie."

With Angela's warning Brennan held the gift a little tighter and opened her eyes slowly. Temperance Brennan smiled; in her hands she held a framed drawing of what she assumed was Booth, Parker, Molly and herself, they were standing together next to a house and had what was presumably a dog running toward them.

Brennan dropped to her knees, pulling her little girl into a warm hug.

"Do you like it Mommy?"

Temperance sniffled and kissed Molly's cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I love it Baby, thank you."

Molly grinned.

"You is welcome Mommy."

Shortly after, Molly and Brennan said their goodbyes to Angela and left the office.

* * *

Booth rolled his shoulders, he'd been sitting in the same cramped hole in the wall for eleven hours, no sight of the suspect he was charged with spotting; nor any of the mans, known associates. The FBI had been after Carlos Hosteen for two years, with no luck finding him, the man wasn't invisible, he was just hard to find. Booth smiled, Max would call him wily, the man knew how to get away, he knew how to fly under the radar and he only came out when he had to.

Carlos Hosteen had twelve employees or as the FBI called them, mules. Carlos and his men were part of the largest drug cartel in DC but operated out of the city, making tracking their movements and progress difficult. Carlos had made the ultimate mistake six months ago, when he and two of his men, gunned down seven police officers in cold blood, in a raid on a known crack house.

Booth had been told he was on surveillance but at last minute his orders changed; take Carlos out and report back to DC, the only problem was, Carlos was off the grid and intelligence on his location was sketchy at best. Booth knew it was going to be a matter of asking the right people the right questions and getting his information water tight before moving.

Seeley Booth was good at his job and he knew exactly how to gather what he needed to perform, at the highest rate. He had focus and patience, both things crucial to achieving his objective, what he didn't have, was the inclination to be anywhere but DC beside his girlfriend, son and daughter and that was making his frustration levels climb.

* * *

Brennan smiled as she watched Molly playing happily in the tub, the fearful child she once was when it came to water, no longer existed. Molly was happy to lay back in the bath and have her hair washed, she was content to play as long as she was allowed and she even didn't mind having her face a little wet.

"Mommy look."

As Brennan looked from picking at her fingernails, she giggled at the little girl before her. Molly had placed the bubbles from the bath on her chin, creating a white bubble beard.

"Oh Molly."

Brennan leaned forward and gently wiped the bubbles from the giggling face in front of her.

"Come on cheeky, let's get you out."

Molly squeezed out her fish and stood up as her mom pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around her shoulders, before helping her step out, onto the floor mat and get dry.

"So, what shall we have for dinner?"

Molly shrugged.

"Cheesy toast?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"No, that was last night and not at all healthy; we must have some veggies tonight."

"I know Mommy, let's have them pies in the little cup fings."

Brennan chuckled at her daughter's description of the vegetable pot pies she had made, during the second week of Molly being with her.

"Ok, we'll see if we have all the ingredients, do you want soy chicken in it?"

Brennan knew she didn't have any ordinary meat in the freezer, as Booth liked to buy it on the day they were going to use it. Molly nodded, she had tried the soy strips from her Mom's pie and enjoyed them very much, the nutty flavor was very nice in the pie and the thought of the sauce all over them, was making her hungry.

"Yes please and the sponge Mommy."

Brennan frowned.

"Spon... oh you want tofu in it."

Molly shrugged.

"In the fridge-a-rator Mommy."

Brennan smiled and grabbed Molly's pajamas off the vanity bench, before dressing her and telling her to go put her slippers on.

Molly helped her Mom with dinner, the little girl loved being in the kitchen, mixing and stirring. Brennan let her roll the pastry for the pie tops and place them over the top of the warm mixture, making her daughter feel extremely important.

"Well done Baby, now we put them in the oven and wait."

"I wanna eat em now Mommy, they smell yummy."

Closing the oven door, Brennan turned back to the three year old and smiled, it was true, the sautéed vegetables, egg noodles and soy strips had been covered in thick veggie stock and Brennan had added a little tofu before allowing Molly to cover the pots with puff pastry.

"I know it does, but just a little longer, should we go pick out a story to read for tonight?"

Truth be told, all Brennan really wanted to do, was go to bed, her head still ached, her muscles were starting to cramp and her throat was tight. Molly ran off down the hall and disappeared in her bedroom, Brennan followed close behind.

* * *

"This one Mommy."

Molly held up a book about a family of bears on a picnic, it had been read many times before and apparently, still held the same charm it always had.

"Ok, put it up here and we'll read it later."

Molly placed the book on her bedside table, she touched the calendar Booth had made her and looked up at her Mom.

"I miss Daddy."

Tears filled her daughter's eyes quickly and Brennan scooped the three year old up into her arms and sat on the bed.

"Me too Baby, but he'll be back soon, we have to be patient and he'll come back, ok?"

Molly looked up and smiled.

"I is trying Mommy."

Brennan hugged Molly close and kissed her cheek.

"I know you are, come on, let's go set the table, dinner will be ready soon."

Brennan carried the three year old, her muscles screamed at her to release the weight in her arms, but Brennan knew Molly needed the comfort and truth be told, Brennan did too.

The timer on the over 'dinged' and Molly cheered.

"Yay food."

Brennan placed Molly in her seat and laughed.

"You're as bad as your Dad, always hungry."

"I is growing Mommy, Daddy says I gotta feed the workers in my belly that make me bigger."

Brennan frowned at the idea, shaking her head, amused by Booth's stories.

"Right, well..."

She walked over with the pot pie and smiled.

"Here's your dinner, be careful it's very hot, no touching till Mommy tells you ok?"

Molly nodded, placing her hands on her lap and watching as her mom removed the pastry top allowing the steam out. Brennan gave her daughter's food a stir, and placed a small portion of the filling on the plate to cool and start her off.

"Do you want the top first?"

Molly nodded as the flaky golden pastry was set before her.

"Fanks Mommy."

Placing her own food on the table. Brennan smiled.

"You're welcome, would you like some milk with dinner?"

"Yes please."

Brennan poured the cup and placed it at arm's length on the table.

"Ok, you can have the plate first and eat what's on it slowly, it's still very warm."

Molly nodded, her eyes going wide with the thought of the delicious food being in her tummy.

Molly devoured her meal; every last bite and if Brennan hadn't taken the bowl away, Brennan was sure she'd have licked it clean. Bones on the other hand, barely touched her meal; she wasn't hungry and was beginning to feel a little nauseous. As far as she was concerned, seven PM couldn't come fast enough, she could put Molly down to sleep and crawl into bed herself.

Brennan felt her cell vibrate and pulled it free of her pocket.

**Kisses to both my girls xxx**

Brennan smiled, she wished he was home, she wished to be in his arms but mostly she wanted him safe and out of harm's way, she had no idea what he was doing and the not knowing part was the hardest, how could she possibly assess whether he needed her help, if she didn't know what he was doing.

"Alright Baby, bathroom time and then teeth brushing, story and then bed my Angel."

Molly slid down off her chair and skipped off in the direction of the bathroom, she knew her Mom would be in soon to help her brush her teeth.

Brennan slowly removed herself from the table, picking up the dishes she placed them in the sink and turned the hot water on, she had no intention of washing them tonight, she would simply fill them with water and come back to them in the morning.

Temperance walked down the hall, she could hear Molly singing the song Hodgins had taught her 'can you move with me' and Brennan knew that upon walking into the bathroom, she would find her daughter jumping around the tiled floor, as if she were a bug.

"Alright Missy, up on the stool please."

Molly climbed up on her turtle step and picked up her toothbrush; holding it out, she waited for her Mom to apply the fairy sparkles paste before beginning to brush circles on her teeth.

"Did you use the toilet Baby?"

Molly nodded with a mouth full of foam, making her mom smile.

"Good, now spit and rinse, here's your cup."

Molly carried out her nightly routine, even brushing her own hair to a certain extent. Brennan was pleased with Molly's progress regarding everyday things, the quicker she picked up on how to do things, the quicker the three year old would be ready for new challenges that would increase her confidence.

Brennan smiled as Molly climbed into bed and grabbed her Daddy's calendar.

"Are you going to color it?"

Molly nodded; she picked up her red crayon and filled in the square, the tip of her tongue poking through her lips in concentration.

"All done?"

Molly looked up and smiled.

"Ah huh."

The little girl placed her paper and crayon back on the bedside table and snuggled down in her bed, ready for her Mom to begin the story.

* * *

By seven thirty, Molly was asleep and Brennan was stepping into the shower, she turned the heat up and let the water beat down on her sore and stiff muscles, washing herself as quickly and as efficiently as possible, she rinsed off and stepped out. Tonight was not the night, for face creams and hair brushing, an obligatory teeth clean and then, between the covers she went.

Brennan pulled Booth's pillow close and inhaled the scent, it was still strong and gave her some comfort, but she still wished it was his torso she was laying against as she drifted off, into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Ok, another one down, please review.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer- *yawns***

**A/N- You guys rock woo hoo.**

* * *

"Mommy?"

Molly poked her head around the door that lead into her Mom's room. The sun had been up for a long time and Molly was hungry. The three year old crept closer to the bed.

"Mommy?"

No answer, Molly walked around to the side of the bed, her Dad usually slept on, only to find it occupied.

"Mommy is you sleeping?"

Climbing up onto the bed with a little effort, the little girl kneeled in front of her Mom and watched her carefully.

"Mommy, the sun is out, it's time to play, not lay in bed, and waste the day away."

Molly repeated the rhyme, her Mommy had said to her when she first started staying with her. The little girl watched for any sign of movement.

"Mo... mommy... please Mommy wake up now."

Brennan frowned, she sensed she wasn't alone and opened her eyes slowly. She looked straight up into the blurry eyes of her three year old and gave a tight smile.

"H..."

Brennan swallowed, her throat was sore and dry, she swallowed again.

"Mommy!"

Molly threw herself forward into her Mom's chest; she hugged her as tight as her little arms could hold. Brennan winced, the pressure against her aching body almost too much.

"Oh, Ba... Baby."

"Mommy why was you not listening to me?"

Brennan frowned, she no idea what her daughter was talking about.

"What, what do you mean sweetheart?"

Molly sat back, looking a little dejected.

"I was calling you and you was not hearing me."

Brennan sighed and took the little girl's hand.

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry, I... I guess I was asleep, sweetie."

Molly thought about her Moms statement for a moment, before nodding and giving her a small smile.

"Ok Mommy, I f'give you."

Brennan smiled and kissed Molly's hand.

"Thank you Baby, are you hungry."

The little girl nodded, leaned forward and kissed her Mommy on the forehead.

"Dat's Daddy's kiss."

Brennan frowned.

"Wha... what do you mean?"

"Daddy said, every morning I gotta give you kisses on your head like he does, he says I kissing you coz he doesn't get to."

Brennan felt her eyes burn with tears, she bit her bottom lip to try and staunch the flow.

"Thanks Baby."

Molly shrugged.

"Dat's Daddy's kisses."

Brennan nodded and sat up slowly, her joints aching in protest, she groaned quietly not wanting to worry Molly, however there was nothing wrong with the little girl's hearing.

"Mommy is you ok?"

Brennan swung her legs gently over the edge of the bed and exhaled in relief.

"Yeah Baby, I'm fine, just a little bit sore."

"Does you need a band aid?"

Brennan smiled and stood up after slipping her feet into her slippers.

"No, I'll be ok, thank you."

Molly jumped off the bed and stood watching her Mommy suspiciously as she coughed, before speaking.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Eggs"

The three year old answered without hesitation, a hopeful look on her face that her mother couldn't resist.

"Ok, let's go then."

Molly once again helped her Mommy in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"I get the eggs for you Mommy and the butter and the milk."

Brennan thanked her for each singular item as she bought it over.

"Mommy your voice sounds funny."

Brennan moved her hands up to her throat unconsciously; it was sore and as she touched the sides of her neck, she realized her glands were swollen, taking her vitamins out of the cupboard; she rolled her eyes before downing one from each of the three bottles, before placing the bottles back on the top most shelf.

Brennan made the little girl her breakfast and a cup of coffee for herself, again she had no appetite and made a brief mental note that she hadn't really eaten, since the grilled cheese sandwiches, Booth had made the night before last.

Tuesday morning was dragging for Agent Booth; he had walked the side walk up and down the street at five AM. Nothing had struck him as unusual, except the stench of what Bones would call economical stagnation; a place where money was so scarce people had nowhere else to go but down. The streets were dirty and strewn with litter, burnt out cars were lining the streets, road signs hung dubiously from their support poles and graffiti was on just about every surface paintable.

Booth listened to the same lonely cry of a baby on the second floor of the apartment block across the street. The sound was heart crushing, and it took everything of the agent, not to blow his cover and go to comfort the child. The mother was inside, he had seen her by the window and he wondered how she could ignore the cries. Neighbors yelled, car alarms sounded; all in all, Booth couldn't wait to get out of there.

Pulling out his cell, Booth text the one person he wanted to see more than anything.

**Morning Beautiful xxx**

Brennan placed her daughter's food on the table and watched her climb up.

"Careful Molly, it's hot."

Molly nodded and began stirring her eggs around the plate and blowing on them, the way her Daddy showed her. Brennan watched for a moment before going and grabbing her cell from the bench, where she had left it last night.

Opening the text she felt her pulse quicken seeing Booth's name and his message. She wondered if he was hungry. If he had, eaten yet? Did he get any sleep? All these questions and more ran through her mind. Was he safe? Was he alone? She wanted to text him back, she wanted to call; hear his voice, listen to his steady breaths down the line, she wanted his warm presence beside her; she wanted him home.

She smiled at his three kisses, she remembered once he'd told her, 'three kisses for the foundation of any good relationship, loyalty, honesty and love' She adored his sentiment with such things, he was a true romantic, it wasn't forced though or unnatural, it was simply 'her' Booth.

Brennan was startled out of her reverie by a loud crash, turning back to her daughter; Molly was already running from the room. Brennan looked to the broken plate on the floor, egg and sauce splattered everywhere.

"Molly?"

She went after her daughter, some things were more important than a little mess.

"Molly?"

She listened, but heard not a sound.

"Mo..."

Her voice was broken by a round of coughing.

"Molly, its ok Baby."

Entering her daughter's room she went to the only real hiding place in there. Opening the closet, she peered in to find it void of anything but clothes.

"Molly?"

Leaving the room she checked the bathroom and then went into her own room.

"Please come out Molly, Mommy is not upset with you, accidents happen."

Still no answer. Brennan walked into her walk in robe and switched on the light, she pushed the clothes aside and searched for what she knew would be a frightened little girl.

"Molly are you in here?"

Brennan rubbed her neck; her head was beginning to ache again with a renewed force. Leaving the closet, she checked the bathroom and under the bed, feeling her head spin as she bent forward.

"Molly? Please baby, it's ok."

Next was the laundry, she listened and then she heard it, a small shuffling sound, she walked in further.

"Molly?"

Brennan spotted the tip of the pink slipper first and knew she would find her daughter wedged between the washer and the laundry sink. Approaching slowly, Brennan peered between the cavity that was no more than fifty centimeters wide.

"Oh Molly."

Two wet blue eyes looked up at their mother, her hands on her head.

"I sorry."

Brennan held her hand out.

"Please come out Baby."

"I sorry."

"I know, it's ok, it was an accident."

Molly watched her Mom with almost fearful eyes.

"Will you help me clean it up? And then we can make some more."

Molly tilted her head in confusion, things had always been different with her Mommy now, than before, but Molly remembered clearly what happened, when something smashed on the floor. She didn't want to get dragged into the bathroom by her hair, she didn't want to have her pajamas pulled off and she didn't want to get hit with the hairdryer cord, all those things hurt but mostly she didn't want to get locked in the shower for such a long time, it was cold and the floor hurt and it was scary when it was dark.

"Me is not hungry, no more."

Brennan sighed, falling back onto her bottom she watched Molly.

"Sweetheart, have I ever hurt you before?"

Molly shook her head.

"Do I sound or look mad or upset with you?"

Again the three year old shook her head.

"Do think I will change when you come out?"

Molly shrugged.

"Moll... Baby, I really want for you to trust me, I want you to believe I'm never ever going to hurt you."

Molly thought about her Mom's statement, so far her Mom and Dad hadn't even yelled at her, not even when she broke the lamp in the lounge room.

Molly leaned forward and eased herself out of the tight space she was in, she sat across from her Mom, watching her lean her head back on the wall.

"I is sorry Mommy, I not mean to make it fall."

Brennan nodded.

"How did it happen?"

Molly frowned.

"I was firsty and my milk was far away, I stretched my arm really long and my egg was hot on my arm."

Molly showed her Mother the small pink mark on her arm, where Brennan assumed the heat from her food scolded her.

"So when you reached to get your milk you burned your arm and knocked the plate..."

Molly nodded.

"So it was an accident?"

Again she nodded.

"But I is sorry."

Brennan smiled.

"Come here, show me your arm."

Brennan held her arms out to her daughter, waiting patiently for her to crawl over; she didn't have to wait long. The little girl climbed into her Mom's arms and snuggled in, warmth and familiar scent surrounding her.

Brennan allowed them a while, just to sit and cuddle, when the tiled floor became cold and beyond uncomfortable she decided it was time to get up.

"Come on Baby, will you help me clean up the mess in the kitchen?"

Molly stood up and smiled.

"Yep, I help you Mommy."

Although uncomfortable on the floor, Brennan found she was lacking the energy to get up again and struggled slightly as she turned and used the wall for support, she coughed a little harsher this time.

"Mommy? Is you not feeling good?"

Straightening up, Brennan ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, she felt her stiffen slightly before relaxing again.

"Mommy's just a bit tired Baby."

Molly placed her hand inside her Mom's and they walked out of the laundry together.

* * *

With the kitchen floor clean once more, Molly stood by the fact she was no longer hungry, so Brennan made plans for an early lunch.

"Alright Baby, bath time."

Molly smiled as she finished drinking her milk and handing the cup up to her Mom. Brennan took the plastic tumbler and placed it in the dishwasher along with the breakfast pan and last night's dirty cookware. Setting the washer she pressed the 'on' button and directed Molly away.

* * *

Booth sat in the alley, eating his granola bar. He grumbled, the thought of Bone's pancakes, sausage and eggs, making the bar taste more like birdseed than it had too. He swallowed a few mouthfuls of water and placed it back in his pack, once more hiding his supplies behind some old wooden pallets.

Standing up, he walked back out of the alley and slid into his hiding hole, waiting to spot his target. Booth hated stakeouts when he was alone; boredom was not something the agent dealt well with. His mind wandered, generally nowhere good, and so he usually preferred to keep himself busy; however there was only so much that could be done, when in a cramped space. Booth looked to his watch; Danny would be here soon to give him a break, six hours to sleep shower and shave. Breaks were kept to a minimum, so any suspects wouldn't... suspect anything that included time away from the site.

Booth could hear voices approaching and turned his tape recorder on...

* * *

Molly was sitting on the couch watching cartoons, her Mom was in the shower and the little girl wanted to be really good and do everything her Mommy told her, but it had been a really long time and the three year old was getting lonely, by herself. She got up slowly and walked down the hall, she could hear her mother in the shower and wondered if maybe her mom was playing like she liked to.

Pushing the bedroom door open, Molly peeked around. The bed was still messy; her Mommy's gown was on the floor and there were scrunched up Kleenex on the bedside table. Molly looked to the bathroom when she heard Mom coughing, stepping closer, she called out.

"Mommy?"

No answer just more coughing.

"Mommy is you sick?"

Pushing the bathroom door, Molly squinted as the white steam billowed out, fogging her vision.

"Mommy, is you ok?"

"Molly?"

"Yes."

"Baby, you should be watching TV."

Molly walked a little closer.

"I is Mommy, but you was taking a long time."

Brennan sighed, she guessed she had lost track of time.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart; I'll be out soon ok."

Molly frowned and looked around the hot room, something didn't feel right, but she turned back to the shower and agreed.

"Ok Mommy."

Molly walked to the door, but stopped and turned.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Molly."

"I love you."

Brenna smiled, resting her aching forehead against the cool tiles she answered.

"I love you too Baby."

Brennan waited a moment or two, before she quickly washed herself and got out of the shower, she hated the idea of worrying Molly and endeavored to join her as quickly as possible.

* * *

The day was unproductive to say the least; at least in Brennan's eyes. Molly had seemed to thoroughly enjoy, sitting in front of the TV all day with her Mom. They had watched the dolphins do tricks and swim with boats, they had watched a puppet show, Molly enjoyed watching people on the TV sing and dance, and now they were watching a man cook.

"Mommy is dat man gunna eat the flower?"

Brennan looked up to the large yellow zucchini flower that was being stuffed.

"Yep, see all the rice and veggies he's putting in it?"

Molly nodded.

"Well it will all get cooked up together."

"Is it yummy?"

Brennan shrugged.

"I don't know Sweetheart, how about when Daddy comes back, we try it?"

Molly looked excited, whether it was for the idea of trying something new or the mention of her Daddy, Brennan couldn't tell, but if she were to guess, it would have been the latter.

"Mommy I is firsty."

Brennan nodded.

"Do you want to get a bottle of water from the fridge?"

The three year old stood up and nodded.

"Yes please."

Brennan smiled at the use of her manners.

"Good girl, could you get one for Mommy too please?"

Molly beamed, she loved to help and nothing beat helping her Mom.

"Ok Mommy, you stay there kay?"

Brennan chuckled and nodded, abiding her daughter's wishes.

Molly skipped to the fridge, her little finger's gripping the side and pulling with all her might. The seal cracked and the door swung open, Molly removed two small water bottles from the very bottom shelf, she put them on the floor and used to two hands to push the door shut gently. Picking up the water, the three year old walked back into the lounge room and handed both bottles to her Mom to open.

Brennan wasn't sure she was going to have enough strength to open, the first one took some effort but the second opened fairly easily. She handed the first one back and tried to sit up, from her prostrate position on the couch. Molly saw her Mommy struggle and moved quickly, gathering a cushion she placed it under her Mom's head and stepped back; hoping she had done the right thing.

Brennan smiled, slightly surprised by her daughter instinctive and somewhat mature action.

"Thank you Baby."

"You is welcome Mommy."

* * *

Brennan organized pasta for Molly's dinner, it was quick and easy, and always enjoyed by her.

"Mommy you is eating dinna too?"

Temperance shook her head.

"No Baby, Mommy isn't hungry."

Molly frowned.

"Mommy you eat too please."

Brennan watched her daughter's pleading face and knew she wouldn't be able to resist, those begging eyes and pouty lips. Scooping a small amount into a bowl she sat at the table and began to eat, nibbling the spiral on her fork.

"It's yummy, isn't it Mommy?"

Forcing herself to swallow instead of throw up, Brennan smiled tightly and began the second spiral. Molly ploughed through her meal.

"Mommy I gotta wee, can I be scoozed please?"

Brennan smiled; Molly had been excusing herself from the table since she heard Parker say it last week.

"Yes go, quickly."

Molly slid off her chair, pulled her blue plastic bowl from the table and dropped it in the sink, before running toward the bathroom. Smiling Temperance stood up, taking her own bowl to the bin and tipping the remaining pasta into the receptacle. She added her bowl to the sink, along with the pot and the saucepan with the left over sauce in it.

Molly returned a moment later.

"Did you wash your hands?"

Molly held up her wet hands and nodded.

"With soap?"

Again Molly nodded, holding her hands out in front of her.

"You wanna smell, it's like apples."

Brennan shook her head.

"I believe you."

"Can we watch TV again Mommy?"

"Aren't you tired of the television, it's been on all day."

"I like it, coz I is wif you Mommy."

Dropping her head, Brennan smiled; her daughter certainly knew how to pull the heart strings; as Booth would say.

"Ok, let's get into our jammies first, so bath time."

Molly nodded as her Mommy followed her down the hall and into the bathroom.

"How about, you have a shower tonight?"

Molly raised her brows, she had, had a couple of showers, but wasn't overly fond of them.

"Do I gotta?"

Brennan sighed.

"No Baby, Mommy just thought it might be quicker, that's all."

The three year old thought about the idea a moment, before speaking up as her Mommy put the stopper in the tub.

"Ok Mommy, I have a big girl bath in there."

She pointed to the shower and looked up with an expression that told her mom, she didn't really want to do it, but had an ulterior motive; Brennan concluded it was no doubt the promise, of more TV.

Temperance turned on the water and adjusted the temperature, to a suitable warmth while Molly got undressed.

"Alright Baby, in you hop."

Molly raised her brows.

"Like a bunny?"

Brennan frowned; she didn't understand why the three year old was associating a shower with a rabbit.

"What's like a bunny Molly?"

Molly squinted at her Mommy, confused by the question.

"Hopping."

Brennan's brow furrowed further and she rubbed her head.

"Sweetheart... Molly what are you talking about Baby?"

Molly rolled her eyes, exasperated; after all, it was her Mom that started talking about bunnies.

"You say to hop in the shower, why do I gotta hop like a bunny? I is people Mommy."

Brennan smiled as it all finally made sense; she wondered if this was how Booth felt dealing, with her literalness all these years. She was amused now, but before comprehending there was definite frustration brewing.

"No... Baby I meant you can get into the shower."

Molly placed her hand in her Mother's to steady herself, as she stepped over the ledge, giving said Mother an incredulous look, she spoke quietly but still audible.

"Then why do you not say dat Mommy?"

Molly stepped under the spray, her shoulders shrugging up to her ears in a reflex action to keep her ears dry, along with her face. She leaned forward and Brennan noted how tense she was and remembered, Booth telling her that the easiest way to reduce a child's fear, is to side track them.

"What are we going to watch on TV?"

Molly shrugged.

"Can we watch a movie, I wanna see Nemo again, please Mommy?"

Brennan reached in and helped Molly to wash.

"We can, but you won't be able to watch all of it, you have to go to bed soon ok and if you watch the movie, no story book."

Molly frowned.

"Them's Daddy's rules Mommy."

Brennan nodded at the disgruntled look on her daughter's face.

"But he's not here Mommy."

Temperance smiled.

"No, but that's the rules Baby, it doesn't matter if Daddy is here or not, the rules don't change."

Molly nodded in understanding and held her arms out to the side to be washed.

"Mommy? Do you fink Daddy misses us?"

Brennan smiled sadly and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yes, I'm sure of it Baby."

Molly smiled as the water turned off and her Mommy held out, a warm and fluffy towel to step into.

* * *

Having set Molly in front of 'Finding Nemo', Brennan was just about to step into the shower when she felt it; that uncomfortable feeling in your stomach right before... she crashed to her knees and gripped the toilet bowl, as her stomach lurched and emptied what little it had been fed over two and a half days. She heaved again, trying desperately to stay silent as she wretched over and over.

White knuckled and tear stained cheeks, she slowly stood feeling rotten. Now more tired than before, she flushed the toilet rinsed her mouth with water and stepped into the running shower with her tooth brush and paste.

Without hesitation, Brennan began her normal shower routine, hair, face and body though tonight, she finished by brushing her teeth also. Getting out, she dried and dressed quickly, her stomach feeling tender, as if she'd been kicked in the gut. She knew all the coughing she had been doing wasn't helping the matter either and wondered if she had any lozenges.

Donning her robe and slippers she walked out to the kitchen and searched for the throat soothers but unsurprised, found none. Settling for a few sips of water she moved out to join her daughter, her body and minding screaming for her bed.

* * *

**End of another... please review. **


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer- I don't make a cent...**

**A/N- I do accept payment in reviews though.**

* * *

Brennan had been lying on the bathroom floor for a few hours now, she was cold, but the tile against her pounding head soothed her somewhat. She couldn't remember the last time she had been sick, at least not to this extent. Her chest was tight and her heavy lungs made it hard to breathe, the dry retching wasn't helping matters either.

Temperance wiped her stinging eyes, her falling tears were unwelcome, but alas she was too weak to try and control them. Pushing up slowly, Brennan stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where she literally fell into bed, she was tired and sore all over, rolling onto her side, she tried to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen, but all she got was a sharp radiating pain, in the center of her chest for the trouble.

Pulling a crumpled up Kleenex from under her pillow, she wiped her nose and allowed darkness to claim her.

* * *

Booth had been back on the stake out for almost seven hours, he was tired and wasn't cut out for this anymore, he had a family, a job he was happy in and he finally had a life that he felt, he had something real to lose.

Things had been quiet in the street; quiet and still, a shiver ran through the Agent a few minutes ago and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Looking at his watch he noted it was five forty five AM, the street would slowly start coming to life, Booth had a feeling today was the day; he would spot the allusive Carlos Hosteen. He hoped he was right; Seeley Booth wanted to go home.

* * *

Molly wiped her eyes and slid from her bed; she was tired of lying down and wanted to play with her Mommy. Walking down the hall, the little girl approached the kitchen, she sniffed the air and frowned, there was no scent of cooking food, or that stinky brown drink, that her Mommy and Daddy always had, there was no noise of plates and cups, and her Mommy wasn't humming a song. Turning around, Molly ran back up the hall and stopped at her Mom's room; the door was open and the lump in the bed told Molly she'd found her Mom.

Walking in, Molly wrinkled her nose, the room smelled different, it didn't smell like her Mommy or her Daddy; it didn't smell happy. The little girl climbed up onto the bed behind her Mom and kneeled at her side, placing her little hand, on her Mommy's hip, she rocked gently.

"Mommy, is you sleeping?"

Her voice was a loud whisper, but she got no answer. Looking up to the curtains, Molly frowned, the sun was up; that meant she was allowed to be up too and that meant Mommy should be up also. Reverting her gaze back to her Mommy's face, she reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Mommy, is you sad?"

Brennan sensed she wasn't alone, she could feel the presence of Molly beside her, she wanted to open her eyes but she was so tired and the effort to carry out such a monumental task was not appealing in the least.

Molly climbed over the top of her Mom, in a clumsy and adorable way that only a three year old could, she rested on her knees, by her Mom's face and reached again to pat her cheek.

"Mommy is you cold?"

Without waiting for an answer, Molly pulled the blankets up, she leaned down and kissed her Mommy' forehead, whispering.

"Dat's Daddy's kiss."

Brennan felt her eyes well behind closed lids; she felt Molly's lips on her cheek and heard the second statement.

"Dat's my kiss for you Mommy."

Molly felt something wasn't quite right, she didn't know what exactly, but her Mommy was not her normal self.

"Mommy is you sick; we can go to see the docta."

Brennan tried to move her hand, wanting to reassure her daughter that things would be ok, that she just needed to rest.

"M..."

Molly widened her eyes, hearing her Mommy's voice.

"Mo... Baby... it... its ok."

Molly shook her head.

"Mommy you not sound ok."

Molly's point was proven as her Mom, started coughing and gasping for air.

"Mommy... Mommy I help... I help... tell me how Mommy."

Brennan pushed herself up into a semi sitting position, as she tried to slow her breathing and gain control of her racing pulse.

"I... I'm... ok Baby, ca... Can you go... go get Mommy a bo... bottle of water... and ... get your milk."

Molly slid off the bed and walked to the door, she hesitated a moment at the door, not enthusiastic about leaving her Mommy alone. Making a snap decision, Molly took off down the hall, aimed straight for the fridge, the three year old had great focus for her age and wasn't side tracked by anything on the way.

Pulling the fridge door open, she reached inside and grabbed a small bottle of strawberry milk and a bottle of water for her Mommy. Closing the door, she hurried back to her Mom's room, eager to play nurse.

Brennan lay back against her pillows, she felt horrible in herself but also the fact, that she was scaring Molly. She needed to get up, Molly needed food, and mental and physical stimulation, she needed to be able to give her daughter that, to ensure she was safe and looked after. It was her duty as a Mother and she was currently failing in this still new role, what would child services say? What would Booth think of her? Her thoughts were interrupted by Molly re-entering the room.

"I got em Mommy, I got em."

She walked toward her Mom, and handed up both bottles; Brennan took one at a time and used what remaining strength she still had, to open the bottles up; first Molly's and then her own.

"Thanks Baby, go... good job."

Molly smiled; she drank some of her milk and placed the bottle on the bedside table.

"Mommy is you gunna get betta soon?"

Brennan took her daughter's hand and forced a smile.

"Yeah, soon Baby."

"Does you need medicine?"

The idea had occurred to Brennan, common cold a flu tablets, would probably help her through, not to mention the anti nausea drugs to settle her stomach, but they were all on the top shelf of the pantry and while she knew Molly wouldn't be able to get them, she also knew, she didn't have the energy to make it as far as the kitchen.

"No I'll be ok; Mommy just needs to lay quietly."

Molly nodded.

"Me stay wif you Mommy?"

Brennan loved her little girl and never more so than in this moment.

"Go get you coloring books and crayons Baby."

The three year old nodded and hurried out the door, eager to get back as fast as she could.

* * *

"Mommy?"

Brennan hummed her reply.

"Hmmm."

Molly sat up, her book and a crayons sliding down toward her knees on the mattress.

"Mommy I is hungry."

Brennan opened her eyes, taking in her daughters face and the room around her, Temperance considered the fact that she actually felt worse than earlier.

"Ok, Baby, go... you know where Mo... Mommy keeps her bag for work?"

Molly nodded.

"Alright, in... inside my bag are some granola bars, you can have them ok."

Molly jumped off the bed, picking up a few crayons as they dropped to the floor. She blew her Mommy a kiss and ran out of the room.

Molly went to the hall near the front door, her Mommy's bag was on the floor by the table, just where it always was, usually Molly wasn't allowed to touch the bag and she felt a little bit nervous about going into now, even though she had permission. Opening the flap and pushing it back, Molly noticed there was a lot of stuff in the bag; she couldn't see the cereal bars though and so began pulling things out onto the floor.

Finally toward the bottom of the brown canvas bag, her hands found the pile of bars, the packets crinkling under her finger tips, she pulled a total of four bars out, opening one, she quickly began munching on it.

As Molly came back into the room, she realized her Mommy wasn't in bed where she had left her.

"Mommy?"

She heard a noise come from the bathroom and walked over. The door was only half closed and so the three year old gave it a tap, she frowned at the sight of her Mommy on the floor. She was kneeling by the toilet and holding onto the rim.

"Mommy, you is not pose to touch the toilet, it's got iviz-a-bubble germies."

Brennan nodded and looked up tiredly.

"Wai... wait on the bed please."

Molly backed out, not wanting to upset her Mom with questions. The little girl, climbed back onto the bed and waited, her hunger currently not an issue, she was scared for her Mommy, she didn't know what to do and wanted her Daddy to come home and make her Mommy feel better.

Brennan stood up gingerly on unsteady and weak legs; she moved to the basin and rinsed her mouth out before brushing her teeth. She was dehydrated and the black circles under her eyes told of her tiredness and her need for water.

Using the wall for support, the Anthropologist made her way back out to her waiting daughter and her bed.

"Mommy is you feeling better?"

Brennan hated to lie, but in this case, she thought it was warranted.

"Yes, a bit Baby."

Molly eyed her Mom suspiciously, she didn't look any better, Molly thought she looked even worse, her skin was pale, and her lips cracked, even her Mommy's blue eyes weren't blue anymore.

"Bab... Baby, I... I want you to get m... my cell phone, it's... it's on the counter in the kitchen."

"Ok, Mommy."

Brennan crawled back into her bed, as Molly ran out of the room, she knew it would take a little while, for her daughter to get it, she rubbed her aching head and closed her light sensitive eyes. She could hear her little girl dragging a chair over to the bench and prayed to a God she didn't believe in, to keep Molly safe from falling.

Brennan was going to ring Cam; she wanted to see if the pathologist could give her anything. Cam had kept her practicing license up, even though she was not the type of woman who enjoyed live patients, Cam knew the ability to save someone's life or make them feel better, was more valuable than her expertise at speaking for the dead.

Molly walked back into the room, a triumphant smile on her face.

"I got it Mommy."

She handed the cell over, but her smile faded when she saw her Mommy's face.

"Mommy, did I not do good?"

Brennan looked up at the worried face in front of her.

"Oh, you did wonderful Baby."

Molly frowned.

"You don't look happy Mommy."

Brennan placed the cell on the mattress and held her hand out to her daughter.

"You did great, Sweetheart, come on, climb up and color again."

Molly climbed up at the foot of the bed and laid down facing away from her Mommy. Brennan picked up the cell and sighed; it was dead, the battery was completely flat and she knew there was no way; Molly would be able to get the charger from the shelf it was on.

Brennan drifted slowly to sleep, while Molly amused herself with her crayons, she was glad the little girl, had something she was extremely content to do for hours, Brennan knew some children had an incredibly short attention span and required new activities every half hour or so, Molly was quite the opposite and seemed perfectly content to color page, after page to perfection.

* * *

Booth had been relieved from his post at six PM, he was told to go back to his room and freshen up, reporting back for duty at one AM. The Agent was glad for the reprieve; he felt unsettled, anxious and had an overwhelming desire to call his girlfriend, a desire he was not going to deny.

Under the cover of darkness, Booth made his way to the hotel payphone, he dialed the number he knew by heart, but was surprised by the message he heard.

"**The cell phone you're trying to call is currently switched off or is out of service range, please check the number and try again later."**

Booth frowned, he pressed the disconnect lever and dialed the home number. It rang once, twice, three times, four...

"Daddy?"

Booth frowned; Molly knew she wasn't allowed to answer the phone.

"Princess, why are you answering the phone?"

Molly smiled and then got serious again.

"Daddy you is coming home to fix Mommy?"

Booth was confused, why did Bones need fixing, what was wrong.

"What?"

"Mommy is broke, you come fix her now?"

Booth scrubbed his hand over his face, his pulse was racing.

"Molly, where's Mommy?"

"Mommy is sleeping Daddy; she's been sleeping for a long time."

Booth felt sick, he inhaled through his nose and tried to stay calm.

"How long has Mommy been sleeping for?"

"Umm, since I had the nutty bars."

Booth sighed.

"Wha... when... when did you have them Princess, was it today?"

"Ah huh, it was after Mommy was sick in the barfroom."

"Ok Molly, I want you to listen to me ok?"

Molly was silent as she waited for her Daddy to continue.

"Molly? Are you there?"

"Yes?"

"What are doing?"

Molly rolled her eyes.

"I is waiting and listening Daddy."

Booth sighed, scrubbing his face in frustration and worry.

"Is Mommy breathing?"

"Yes."

"How can you tell?"

"Coz her tummy is going up and down and she's making funny noises like a kitty cat."

Booth sighed in relief.

"Alright, Daddy is going to come home, but it's going to take a little while ok, so, I'm going to call Auntie Cam and Auntie Angela and they're going to come over ok?"

Molly nodded, not realizing her Daddy couldn't see her.

"Molly?"

"Yes?"

"Sweetheart did you hear what Daddy said?"

"Ah huh, Auntie Angie and Camie are gunna come. Are they gunna make Mommy betta again, so she don't cry no more?"

Booth's heart broke, not only for his scared daughter, but his obviously unwell girlfriend.

"Yeah Princess, ok, Daddy's gotta go, I'll see you soon."

"K, I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Princess."

Booth hung up and instantly punched in the numbers for Cam's cell.

* * *

Cam was just getting into her car when her cell started ringing, she sighed, she was already late for dinner with Paul. Pulling the phone out of her bag, she frowned at the empty number display.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cam, it's Booth, I need you to go over to Bones place, according to Molly she's sick and has been asleep for a long time."

Cam nodded, her dinner plans forgotten.

"I'm on way Seeley, are you finished with wherever you are?"

"I am now."

Cam smiled, she heard no hesitation in his voice, he was uncaring of rules right now and she had to admire his attitude toward family.

"Alright, I'll call you once I've seen her."

"Thanks Cam."

"No problems Big Man, I'll bring Angela with me, she can sit with Molly."

Booth sighed in relief; it was times like this he was thankful, they were all such a close knit family.

"Oh thanks ok, I gotta go; I'll see ya in a few hours."

He didn't wait for her good bye, just simply hung up, his mind running with the fastest way to get home.

Cam turned around, as she heard the laughter of Angela and Hodgins coming through the car park.

"Hey, you two wanna follow me to Brennan's?"

Angela looked to husband and then back to her boss.

"Why, is everything ok?"

Cam approached as they did the same.

"Not sure, Molly told Booth, Brennan's been asleep for a long time."

Hodgins felt his wife, squeeze his hand and he knew she was thinking the worst.

"Let's go."

They split up, to go to their cars, but quickly met at the parking exit. Traffic was light and they easily cut in, heading toward their friend in need.

* * *

Molly climbed down off the chair after talking to her Daddy; she ran back into her Mommy's room and climbed up onto the bed again. She crawled over to her Mommy's face and lay down on her tummy.

"Don't worry Mommy, Daddy be here soon."

Molly stroked her Mommy's cheek again, the action more a comfort to the three year old than the sleeping Brennan. Molly needed reassurance that her Mommy was still with her, if she didn't touch her it was easy to think she wasn't really there.

Molly watched her Mom sleeping, her eye lashes were flicking against her cheek and her eye brows furrowed, before relaxing and then repeating, even her Mom's hands were shaking.

"It's ok Mommy, I is here."

Molly sat upright at the sound of knocking on the door; she slid off the bed and ran out.

"Brennan! Molly?"

Molly raised her brows at her name screamed through the front door.

"Molly, it's Camie, can you open the door Sweetheart?"

Molly walked over hesitantly.

"Molly? Are you there?"

"Auntie Camie?"

Cam sighed in relief at the sound of the little girl's voice.

"Oh Angel, can you open the door?"

"I can't, I is too small, Mommy is sick."

"I know Sweetheart... I know."

Hodgins and Angela came toward Cam; they had taken the elevator while Cam ran up the steps.

"What's going on?"

"The doors locked, Molly can't reach the dead bolt."

Angela stepped up.

"Molly, Sweetie, its Auntie Angie are you there."

"Ah huh."

"Good girl, see the table near where the umbrellas are?"

Molly looked to the side of her; she saw a pot with three black umbrellas in it.

"Yes."

"Good, can you reach the bowl on the table?"

Molly walked over and stood on her tip toes, her little finger's barely touching the rim.

"Did you get it?"

"I... I can't reach it."

As she spoke, the bowl crashed to the floor.

"I... I sorry."

"It's ok Molly, don't worry about it."

"I sorry, it was... it was assi-dent."

Angela looked sadly to the others, they all knew Molly's history and knew she had a fear of breaking things and the consequences of her actions.

"Sweetie, its ok, just... see the keys, pick up the keys."

Molly looked down and eyed the set of three keys on the silver chain. She picked them and wondered what she was supposed to do with them.

"Did you get em Molly?"

"Yes."

Angela looked to her husband and told him to kneel on the floor.

"Alright Sweetie, Hodgie is gunna put his hand under the door, can you see his fingers?"

Hodgins smiled and carried out the task.

"Ah huh."

"Good girl, now can you give Hodgie the keys?"

Molly walked over; she squatted down and put the keys between the fingers under the door.

"Thanks Mouse."

He pulled his fingers back and brought the keys with him, instantly standing to open the door.

Molly listened to the key slide into the lock, it turned and she stepped back, feeling a little nervous. The door pushed open, but stopped, when the chain wouldn't stretch anymore.

"Mouse stand back, all the way."

Molly ran back toward the living room and waited, she flinched as the door snapped open, the chain clattering to the floor. Three people pushed in and Molly smiled seeing their faces, she ran toward them as three sets of arms reached out for her.

"Is you gunna fix my Mommy?"

Cam looked down and nodded.

"Where is she Molly?"

Molly took Cam's hand and led her down the hall and into her Mommy's room. Angela and Hodgins followed; both gasping at the sight of the independent and strong, Dr. Temperance Brennan curled up in a ball on the bed. Molly looked up to Cam.

"Is you gunna give her medicine?"

Cam ruffled Molly's hair and smiled.

"Yeah Sweetie, how about, you go play with Hodgins in the living room?"

Molly looked to Hodgie.

"I is hungry Hodgie, can we have breakfast now?"

Hodgins bent down and scooped the three year old up and began walking out with her.

"How about we order some pizza?"

Molly cheered happily, the idea of pizza was great, but the little girl would have settled for dry crackers, she hadn't been this hungry since being in the bad place.

* * *

Cam and Angela approached the bed; Cam took in her friend's pale features, and sweaty brow, the crumpled tissues and the distinct smell of sweat and vomit.

"Ange, what say we open a few windows?"

Angela nodded, walking over to the four large curtain covered panes. Cam sat down and pulled the blankets from Brennan's torso; she removed the cell phone from the mattress and called gently to her colleague.

"Dr. Brennan?"

No response, Angela walked back and sat down.

"Bren, Sweetie wake up."

"Hmm, Mo... Molly."

"She's ok Sweetie."

Cam took her stethoscope out of her bag, along with her thermometer and blood pressure cuff.

"Dr. Brennan, can you open your mouth, I wanna check your temperature."

"Hmm, Molly..."

Cam looked up to Angela and shrugged, it was obvious the anthropologist was delirious.

"Boo... Booth."

"He's on his way Sweetie."

Cam checked Brennan's chest and lungs, concluding antibiotics would be needed for infection, she administered a steroid shot, to help her breathing and after receiving grunts and groans in response to having pressure applied to abdomen, Cam also gave her an anti nausea shot. They cleaned up the bed and rolled her onto her side again to help her breathe easier. Just as she was being recovered, they heard the excited squeal of Molly.

"DADDY!"

* * *

**WOO HOO Booth's back, another down, please review.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**A/N-Poor Bren, but don't worry her knight has arrived. **

* * *

Booth scooped his daughter up as she flew into his arms.

"Hey Princess."

Hodgins noted the Agent's wide and worried eyes.

"Wha... where is she?"

Hodgins held his arms out for Molly.

"Cams with her now, Mouse and I were just about to go down stairs and wait for the pizza man."

Booth gave a tight smile, knowing Hodgins was trying to get Molly out of the apartment for a little while; he nodded and kissed his daughter's cheek, looking at her with acted excitement.

"Wow pizza, I hope you got some for me too."

Molly grinned.

"I share mine wif you Daddy."

Booth kissed her nose and smiled.

"Thanks Princess, you go with Hodgins, make sure that delivery man gives us the right pizzas."

Molly nodded, believing the task she had been charged with, was extremely important.

"K Daddy..."

Molly tilted her head and gave him a suspicious look.

"But you is staying home now Daddy, yes?"

Booth smiled.

"Yep, I'm staying with you and Mommy."

Molly nodded.

"Good."

Molly kissed her Daddy's cheek and smiled.

"I missed you Daddy."

Booth smiled, his chest aching to hold her, but he had to see Bones first.

"I missed you too Princess, now go get our pizzas."

Molly leaned into Hodgins waiting arms and waved as they walked out the door. The second they were out of sight, Booth hurried down the hall, the door was open and he stopped at the thresh hold and sighed, his heart breaking into a million pieces; the sight of his fragile girlfriend lying worn and broken on the bed.

Cam looked up from her position at Brennan's shoulders; she gave a tight smile and stood up as Booth walked in. She could see the distress, on the usually stoic Seeley Booth's face, he was hurting for the woman on the bed.

"Oh Baby."

His whispered words cut through the silence of the room. Sitting down where Cam had been, Booth stroked back Brennan's hair and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Brennan whimpered in her sleep, the effort to draw breath, was a constant battle and created a wheezing noise on each inhale. Booth looked up at Angela, who had tears in her eyes and then to Cam.

"What's... what's wrong with her, is she ok, does she need to go to the hospital?"

Cam held her hands up to slow his questions down.

"I've given her some antibiotics, a steroid and something to settle her stomach. She has a chest infection for sure and her lungs are rattling, so it's likely she has a lung infection too, her glands are up, and I'd say she's got a stomach bug too, all in all, she's been better, but it could be a lot worse."

Booth looked down to his girlfriend as she whispered his name.

"Yeah Baby, I'm here..."

Cam and Angela smiled.

"She's asleep Sweetie, she's been calling out to you since we got here."

Booth looked back up to Cam.

"Should I take her to the hospital?"

"She's ok for now, her body is fighting it, I'd say this has been a long time coming."

Booth thought back about all the signs over the past few weeks, her tiredness, loss of appetite, the vitamins, the quiet moods and headaches, he kicked himself now; she had obviously run herself into the ground. Angela spoke up.

"Wasn't Bren getting over the flu, when she first started all this stuff with Molly?"

Booth did remember he had taken her home one evening because she hadn't been feeling well, but the problem with his partner was, she didn't like to complain, she generally suffered in silence; a habit learned in foster care.

"Ah, yeah, she ah... she had the flu."

Cam frowned.

"Wha... really?"

Booth chuckled, Cam's surprise proving his inner monologue correct.

"Yeah, it was about a week and a half, she was pretty much over it though when Molly came on the scene."

Angela nodded and looked back to her friend.

"Is she gunna be alright Cam?"

Cam smiled at her ex boyfriend and nodded.

"She'll be fine Big Man, she needs rest and plenty of fluids, if she doesn't show signs of improvement in a day or two though, take her to the hospital."

Booth nodded.

Brennan woke, she could hear voices and for a second she panicked, until she recognized one voice in particular and the feeling of a familiar hand against her hip.

"Booth?"

Angela smiled as her friend opened her eyes.

"Hey Sweetie."

Brennan frowned.

"Booth?"

"I'm right here Baby, shhh, I'm right here."

Brennan rolled over, making it half way before her throat spasmed and caused her to go into a fit of coughs. Booth helped her sit up, supporting her weight with his own torso he rubbed her back.

"It's alright, I gotcha, I gotcha."

He felt her relax into his warmth, her racing pulse steady against his chest. Booth's arms wrapped around her protectively as she curled into him, the comfort she sought, provided with ease.

Angela stood up and walked to the door, she felt it was time for the two to be alone with each other.

"I'll see how Molly feels about staying with Hodgins and I tomorrow, we'll pick her up in the morning, take her to the lab, maybe do a little shopping during lunch, visit the park."

Booth smiled.

"That'd be great Angela, thanks."

The artist smiled and nodded acceptingly.

"No problems, you just look after her."

Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head as she slept in his arms. Nodding to Ange and looking to Cam who was also heading to the door.

"When she feels up to it, a steamy shower will help with her stuffed up head."

Booth nodded.

"Thanks you guys."

Both women nodded, Cam pointed to Booth seriously.

"You call me, if you need me..."

Booth nodded.

"I'll give Molly the once over before I leave."

"Thanks Cam."

The door closed and Booth was alone with his girl. Listening to her sniffle and struggle to breathe, did nothing to assuage the anxiety he felt regarding Brennan.

"Oh Temperance, it's time to get better Baby."

He held her tightly, unaware his rocking was soothing her deeper into sleep.

* * *

In the living room, Molly and Hodgins were eating, the little girl looked up, making both women smile as the three year old, did a very good impression of a chipmunk with a mouthful of nuts.

"Is it good pizza Molly?"

She nodded and swallowed her mouthful.

"I is very hungry Auntie Angie."

Angela giggled placing her hand over her mouth.

"I can see that, listen Sweetie I have a question for you."

Molly sat back and gave Angela half her attention, the half was fully focused on the slice of cheesy goodness in her hand.

"You like Hodgie and Camie and Me right?"

Molly nodded.

"And you know we would never hurt you right?"

Molly tilted her head and nodded slowly, unsure where the questioning was leading.

"Well, your Daddy needs to look after your Mommy while she's sick and I was thinking, I could really, really use your help in my office with some art..."

Molly's eyes widened.

"Me?"

Angela nodded.

"Yep, so I was wondering, if tomorrow, I could come here and you and me could go to work and do some art, while your Mommy and Daddy stay here."

Molly was thinking about it, you could practically see her rolling the idea around in her head.

"It's during the day Sweetie, I'll bring you back here for dinner and you'll have breakfast here, you'll just have lunch with us."

Molly opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, before finally voicing her concerns.

"Is you sure my Daddy is gunna stay here?"

Angela nodded.

"Positive, he needs to look after your Mom."

Molly nodded.

"Mommy is sick."

"That's right Sweetie."

Molly looked around the room.

"Ok, I come help you Auntie Angie."

Hodgins sat on the couch, thoroughly impressed with his wife's child negotiating skills.

"That's great, now whatta you say, you finish eating and then we give you a bath and get you into some clean jammies."

Molly nodded, shoving another huge bite of pizza in her mouth, while Angela and Cam moved to join them.

Hodgins looked to the little girl on his left and then back to Cam.

"How's Doctor Bee?"

Cam, smiled.

"She's pretty sick, but now that her watchdog is standing guard, I think she'll recover ok."

Angela smiled at the comment on Booth's protectiveness, it was true, he would take care of her, of that there was no doubt.

* * *

Booth continued whispering softly to his girlfriend, she didn't respond, except to fall silent from her dreamy mumblings. He wasn't even sure she was totally aware of his presence, she had opened her eyes a couple of times and said his name, but the dazed look in her eyes, made him believe she was a little spacey.

Booth could hear the chatter from the living room, he relaxed knowing Molly was being taken care of and wondered how the little girl had coped, seeing her normally strong mother in such a vulnerable state.

"Hmm... Molly!"

Brennan bolted upright, fear all over her features; Booth placed his hands on her shoulders and eased her back into his body.

"Shhh, she's safe, she's ok, Angela and Hodgins and Cam are with her..."

Brennan turned at the sound of his voice.

"Booth?"

He noticed his girlfriend was trembling and pulled the blankets up over her.

"Yeah, it's me."

He held her face in his palm gently, as his thumb caressed her cheek bone.

"But how... whe... when did you ge..."

The coughing overtook again, this time forcing her to grab her stomach, as the muscles contracted painfully. Booth reached for the water bottle on the bedside table and uncapped it, Brennan pulled away as he held the bottle to her lips.

"No... It'll make me sick."

"Bones, you've gotta drink and Cam gave you something for your stomach."

She still refused, pursing her lips together like a petulant child.

"Baby, please... I need you to get better or you'll need to go to the hospital."

Brennan froze; she eyed him carefully to see if he was bluffing, but found nothing but seriousness in his expression. Taking the bottle in her shaking hands, she tipped it to her lips and sipped, before handing it back. Booth smirked at her.

"You're going to have to do better than that next time."

Brennan dropped her eyes.

"Where's Molly?"

Booth wrapped his arms around her body again, her raspy voice adding to the fragility, of his normally strong girlfriend.

"She's in the living room, Hodgins ordered pizza for her."

Brennan smiled tightly.

"She... she was such a good little girl Booth... she must have been so scared."

Booth hushed her as he felt her tense with emotion.

"Hey, shhh, I gotta tell ya Bones, she was perfectly fine when I arrived."

Brennan looked up, her now gray eyes speaking of her dismal predicament.

"When di... did you get here?"

Booth looked to the alarm clock on his side of the bed; seven minutes after nine.

"Almost two hours ago."

Brennan nodded, she had more questions, but was so very tired and couldn't stay wake for a moment longer. Booth kissed her forehead as she drifted off once more.

"Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Booth opened his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah."

Angela smiled and walked in.

"Molly is ready for bed; she wants you to read to her, I can sit with Bren."

Booth was hesitant to leave, but knew he couldn't neglect Molly's needs. He slid out from under his girlfriend's sweating body and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back soon, I love you."

Angela brushed the tear from her eye and moved to sit with her best friend.

"Call me if..."

Angela nodded.

"I will, go."

She watched him walk out and close the door quietly behind himself. Angela sighed and looked to her sleeping friend.

"He's really worried about you Sweetie, so you gotta get better real quick."

Angela wasn't expecting an answer and so wasn't disappointed when none was forthcoming, she simply stayed and listened to the sounds, of her best friend breathe.

Angela couldn't remember a time when she had seen Bren so small looking. Curled up on the bed, almost as white as the sheet beneath her, her dark hair usually so shiny, now clumping together with dream induced sweat. Angela watched Brennan's fingers clench the bed covers, before releasing them and repeating the cycle.

Brennan was dreaming, she was standing in a burnt out field, emergency workers all around, she felt as though something was missing from her, she looked down and there on the ground, amongst some charred remains, was her answer. The sunlight catching the rounded edge of a silver saint Christopher medal, set her pulse racing.

"Hmm, Boo... Booth, no!"

Angela reached out, her hand trying to comfort her friend.

"Booth! Please, no, no, no..."

"Bren? Sweetie you need to wake up..."

* * *

Booth walked into his daughter's room and smiled; she was all tucked up in her bed, her lamp on, story book on her lap and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey Princess."

Sitting down on the edge of her mattress, Booth turned to her and smiled; her pushed a few strands of hair from her eyes and tapped her nose.

"I'm very proud of you Princess..."

Molly tilted her head to the side, not understanding what she had done to warrant his pride.

"The way you took care of your Mommy, that was very brave of you and your Mommy is very proud of you too."

Molly smiled.

"Daddy?"

Booth raised his brows as he took the book from her lap.

"Yeah Princess."

"Is Mommy gunna get better now?"

Booth smiled down at her and nodded.

"Yeah, Auntie Cam gave her some medicine and Daddy's gunna help her feel better."

"Can I help?"

"Sure you can."

Molly opened her mouth in surprise; she thought her Daddy would say no, that she was too little.

"Really, fanks Daddy."

Booth chuckled, it was so easy to get the three year old excited.

"You're welcome Sweetheart, we'll start tomorrow."

Molly looked up sadly.

"Oh Daddy no, I can't, me is helping Auntie Angie to do art."

Booth smiled.

"Ok, well you had better keep your promise to your Aunt; you can help when you come home, ok?"

Molly grinned.

"K."

Booth ruffled her hair and chuckled.

"Alright Princess, story time, what are we reading?"

* * *

Booth was walking down the hall after getting Molly off to sleep, when he heard Angela's voice.

"Bren, Sweetie, you need to wake up."

Pushing the door open, Booth saw Brennan struggling in the bed sheets, and getting herself worked up. He hurried over and pulled her into his arms.

"Booth, Booth..."

"Shhh, I'm right here..."

He rocked her gently, keeping her head tilted back, to allow for maximum oxygen inhalation. When her friend had settled, Angela rose from the bed with a gentle smile.

"I'll bring you some dinner, do you want coffee?"

Booth looked up and smiled.

"That would be great Angela, thanks."

She nodded and walked out, knowing that as tired as Seeley Booth was, he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Booth toed his shoes off and pulled his legs up to settle on either side of Brennan's body, her side leaning into his torso and her head pillowed against his chest. Booth cooed to her softly, as he prayed she would get better soon.

* * *

Booth looked to the alarm clock, it read three twenty five AM, he desperately needed to get up and use the bathroom, but was loathe to waking the woman against him, holding out another few minutes, he slowly moved from his position.

"Back in a minute Baby."

She didn't respond, simply settled into the pillows he placed behind her and whimpered at his loss of body heat.

Booth closed the door behind him and switched on the light; doing all he needed, he stood in front of the mirror and noted his appearance. Dark rings under his eyes, mussed hair, crumpled clothes. He removed his clothes quickly and pulled on his sleep sweats, splashed some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. Sighing, Booth picked up his dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

Brennan was exactly where he had left her, only instead of being covered in the blankets he had left over her, she had kicked them off, and they now lay bunched on the floor in a heap. He stepped closer and noted the goose bumps covering her chilled flesh, a fine sheen of sweat also present on her forehead, chest and flushed cheeks.

Sitting down beside her, he pulled the blankets back over her and snuggled in behind her, his arms wrapped around her body possessively, as he pulled her back into his body. He was tired but had no desire to sleep, his mind was racing; what would have happened, if hadn't given into his need to call her, what if he'd obeyed protocol and not had any contact with anyone, until the assignment was complete; what would have happened to his Bones, to his daughter. The thought made him feel sick, but it kept playing through his mind, like a tape on loop.

His simultaneous thought was, he left his post, disobeyed direct orders; would he lose his job, his latter thought was a minor detail, but his mind nonetheless, went there.

* * *

It was five AM when Booth climbed out of bed again. The front of his sweats were damp with his girlfriend's sweat and her pajamas were soaked through. Walking into the bathroom, Booth turned the bath on and allowed it to fill with luke warm water. He poured in a little tea tree scented oil, knowing the scent calmed her and would be good for her aching muscles and stuffed up head. Leaving the tub to fill, Booth went back to Brennan; he uncovered her, pulling the sheets to the floor.

Gently, Booth cradled the frail body of his love in his arms, her head resting against his chest, as her arm hung down lifelessly beside her. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Booth held her on his lap, while he reached out to turn the water off.

"Ok, Baby, work with me here ok."

He knew she wouldn't answer, but hoped the universe would respond and make his next task painless for both of them. Adjusting her position across his knees, Booth pulled her shirt over her head, the feel of her overheated skin against his torso, heightening his need to protect her. He dropped the shirt to the tiles and stood with his arm around her waist, using his free hand to push her shorts to the floor.

"Hmm, Boo..."

"I'm right here Baby, right here, shhh."

She rocked her head side to side and grumbled almost deliriously.

"I... Hmm... Tired, slee... Booth."

Booth scooped her up and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I know, I know."

He turned and eased her into the tepid water.

"NO!"

Booth felt her nails bite into the skin at his bicep and winced with the sensation.

"It's ok, it's ok."

"No, co... cold."

She clung to him tightly as he slowly submerged her, her legs and arms creating waves in the water and sloshing it over the edge of the tub.

"Come on shhh, it's alright."

Booth allowed her to fall back against the tub wall and smiled as she turned into his shoulder, Booth dropped down to his knees as her arms came up and around his neck, tears now falling from her gray eyes.

Stroking her face and kissing her forehead, Booth cooed to her gently, reassuring her he wouldn't leave and that she wasn't alone. She calmed after a minute or two, Booth reasoned, she had used her remaining strength, to initially fight him and was now struggling to stay awake.

Booth cupped water in his free hand and allowed it to trickle over her shoulders and neck, he had to bring her temperature down and this was the best way for it. With her face tucked into the crook of his neck, as his arm stayed wrapped around her shoulders, Brennan called out.

"Boo...th, wha... why..."

Booth looked down and smiled, seeing a sliver of awareness in her eyes.

"Hey... hey Baby, it's ok, you have a fever."

Brennan nodded.

"I... I'm cold Booth."

Booth had to look away from her, if he kept staring into her broken eyes, he would have lifted her straight out.

"I know, I know, but we have to bring your temperature down."

She nodded weakly and Booth knew she understood.

* * *

Sitting his girlfriend in the overstuffed chair in the corner of the bedroom, Booth stripped the bed and remade it, with clean sheets, before helping her back into it.

By six Am, his Bones was asleep again and Booth knew Molly would be up soon. He decided to have a quick shower and then start breakfast for his daughter.

* * *

Molly tip toed down the hall and peaked her head into her Mommy's room, the lump in the bed told the three year old, she wasn't alone. Molly crept in and looked to the bathroom door that was closed. She wondered if her Daddy was in there and after checking her Mommy was asleep, she approached the wooden door.

"Daddy?"

Booth looked up from where he stood drying himself on the floor mat.

"Daddy?"

Wrapping the towel around his waist and tucking it in securely, he opened the door slowly.

"Hey Princess."

Molly looked up and smiled, holding her arms up in a silent request to be picked up.

"Hang on Molly, let Daddy get dressed, wait here."

Molly frowned, but nodded as her Dad disappeared into the closet and closed the door. She stood stock still for a moment, before turning and walking back toward her Mommy, ready to lend a hand if she had to.

* * *

**Ok so... was it ok? Please review.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer- Nobody is mine, except the characters you didn't know before this began.**

**A/N- Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you guys, thanks so very much for the reviews, you allowed me to beat last chapter's record of 50, and you took me to 60... I cried again :D I couldn't help it, I was stunned and then I laughed... out of sheer amazement I think, you guys are the best.**

**Also thanks for all the wonderful information on summer vacation, I will need it a little later.**

**Ready? Let's go.**

* * *

**Thursday Morning**

Booth and Molly were in the kitchen, he was at the stove, making his daughter cheesy eggs for breakfast while at the table, he had her packing her snacks just like Mommy did.

"Daddy, why is Mommy sick?"

Booth turned to the three year old, he smiled.

"Mommy caught a bug Princess, but it's nothing for you to worry about."

Molly's mouth opened in surprise.

"If Mommy caught a bug Daddy, she should give it to Hodgie, he likes bugs."

Booth grinned, fairly certain; the bug and slime man wouldn't want this bug.

"Well, the bug that Mommy has is sort of special Princess."

Molly tilted her head in confusion.

"Why?"

Booth took the eggs off the stove and scraped them onto a plate, before taking them over to the table.

"Well, Mommy's bug is invisible, but having it inside Mommy is making her sick."

The little girl frowned.

"How does we get it out Daddy, I don't want Mommy to go to heaven."

The trembling lip and wavering voice made Booth pull his daughter up into his arms and kiss her cheek.

"No, no Princess, Mommy's not going to heaven, she's going to get better, we're going to give her so much love, the bug will run away."

Molly smiled.

"Is dat real Daddy?"

Booth mocked his shock at being questioned.

"Of course it's real, Princess, you'll see."

He tapped her nose and placed her back in her seat, before pushing the eggs closer.

"Careful they're hot."

Molly looked to plate and frowned.

"What's wrong, don't you want them?"

The memory of the broken plate the day before yesterday was still fresh in the three year old's mind and she was fearful of breaking another.

"Daddy, can I have the other one?"

Booth frowned he wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"The other one what Princess?"

He said taking a bite of his toast.

Molly pointed to the sink, the dirty plate still sitting on top of the pile.

"You want the plastic plate?"

Molly nodded.

"Wha... why Princess, I thought you liked having a big girl plate?"

Molly nodded.

"I not like it when they is broked on the floor Daddy and Mommy gets sad then."

Booth still didn't entirely understand, but he had to get his daughter ready for Angela and figured he could question her later.

"Ok, hold on."

Booth removed another plastic plate from the cupboard and poured the eggs on it, once more handing it over.

"Fanks Daddy."

He smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, now eat up."

Molly nodded, and began to eat her food slowly, while her Daddy started washing dishes at the sink.

* * *

Dressed and ready, Booth followed Molly down the hall and into the lounge room.

"Alright Princess, have you got everything?"

Molly shrugged.

"Have you got, your jacket?"

The little girl nodded.

"What about your hat?"

She pointed to the table.

"Good, where's Pluto?"

Molly placed her finger to her lips in a hushing motion and took her Daddy's hand.

"Mo..."

She dragged him back down the hall and into his and Brennan's room. Booth smiled.

"Pluto is staying wif Mommy today; he's gunna be her watchdog Daddy and help take good care of her."

Booth nodded, unaware Molly had gotten confused by Cam's 'watchdog' comment last night. Wrapped in his sickly girlfriend's arms was the orange Pluto toy, nestled neatly under her chin, as she cuddled into it. Booth ushered Molly back out and scooped her up.

"You are an amazing little girl, Princess, Daddy loves you so much."

Molly beamed.

"I love you too Daddy."

Booth and Molly shared and Eskimo kiss, before Booth placed a loud sucking kiss on her cheek.

"I am so proud of you Sweetheart."

Molly brought her shoulders up under her ears in slight shyness, at the doting attention of her father. Booth tapped Molly's nose and looked to the door when a knock echoed down the hall.

"Who's dat Daddy?"

Still holding his daughter, Booth set off toward the door.

"That should be your Auntie Angela and Uncle Hodgins."

Molly nodded and gave a content smile to her father.

"Is I going to work Daddy?"

Booth pulled the door open after peering through the peep hole.

"You sure are Princess."

The smiling faces of Angela and Hodgins looked into the apartment.

"Hey you two."

"AUNTIE ANGIE, HODGIE!"

Booth ushered them.

"Morning Ange, Hodgins."

Hodgins nodded still looking sleep addled, while Angela was wide awake and cheerful. Booth released Molly to the floor, where she walked up to Hodgins and looked up at him curiously.

"Hey Mouse, what's up?"

The three year old took a breath and began.

"Daddy say-ed Mommy got a bug, I say-ed you should take it and let it live wif the other bugs, but Daddy says you not want ee-viz-able bugs..."

All eyes were on Molly as she continued her question slash statement, in true Brennan style; long and slow to the point.

"But Hodgie, if you take Mommy's bug, then she can get better quicker and I can play wif her again."

Booth sighed as Hodgins bent down and picked the little girl up.

"Oh Mouse I would love to take your Mommy's bug, but I don't have an invisible cage for an invisible bug, and if I don't have a cage, that means the bug can get away and we won't be able to see him until somebody else gets sick."

Molly tilted her head trying to understand the Entomologists point of view.

"I'll tell you what though Mouse, I think, I have some special invisible bug food at work, and this afternoon, before you come home, you and I will make a special bug trap that you can put in Mommy's room to catch the bug when it comes out."

Molly cheered and clapped.

"Yay Hodgie, will it work? Will it really make Mommy better?"

Hodgins jostled the three year old on his hip and smiled.

"It sure will Mouse."

In the kitchen, Booth and Angela were talking quietly.

"So how is she?"

Booth scrubbed his hand over his face and yawned.

"She's..."

Angela could see the normally stoic agent was tired and worried.

"Hey..."

She placed a warm hand on his bicep and squeezed gently.

"She'll be ok Booth, she's strong."

Booth scoffed.

"She's so... I've never seen her like this Ange, she's... she doesn't seem like Bones."

Angela saw the tears in the man's eyes and felt helpless to reassure him, truth be told she had never seen her best friend so sick and it worried her also.

"Hey, she's just run down, her body needs a chance to recharge, some time to rest."

Booth poured some tea into Angela's travel mug she had brought over and coffee in Hodgins one.

"Yeah I know, I just... I'm so angry at myself, I... I should have realized something wasn't right with her, she's been so tired lately and hasn't been eating."

"Booth you can't blame yourself, she's a big girl."

Booth dropped down onto a chair, his face in his palms. He sighed feeling Angela's warm hand rub between his shoulder blades.

"Have you eaten?"

Booth nodded and looked up.

"Yeah, I had some toast."

Angela smiled at the plate sitting on the table, four slices of toast on it, with a single bite taken from the piece on top. She patted his back and walked to the fridge.

"I'll make you some eggs and I know Bren keeps waffle mix in the fridge too."

"Oh that's ok Ange, you don't ha..."

She held her hand up to silence him.

"I know I don't have to but, one of you sick is enough and if you're going to look after Bren, you're going to need to keep your strength up..."

Booth smiled.

"Besides, families look after each other."

That comment alone, made the Agent feel so much lighter, it was true, they were family but sometimes it didn't hurt to hear the words out loud. He nodded and gave the artist a tight smile.

"Thanks Ange."

She smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

Booth ate what Angela prepared for him, he wasn't overly hungry, but he knew he hadn't really had anything, overly substantial in a few days now and his body would start to complain soon, if the issue wasn't addressed. Hodgins walked in with a giggling Molly on his back.

"Giddy up horsey, go, go."

Booth chuckled as his daughter, used the curly hair of the bug man, as reins.

"Be gentle Princess, you don't want to hurt the pony."

Booth's attempt at being humorous, only served to make the agent think of Hodgins, in pony play scenarios, which made him feel close to losing his breakfast.

"I is careful Daddy, I promise."

Molly tilted her head and looked to Hodgins.

"I is not hurting you is I Hodgie?"

Jack chuckled and jostled the little girl on his back.

"Nope, you're being very gentle Mouse."

The three year old beamed and flashed her Daddy a 'told-you-so' look.

"So Booth, I was thinking that when we drop Molly back later, we could pick up some dinner for you guys and maybe some veggie broth for Bren."

Booth turned and grabbed some money from on top of the fridge for emergencies, not that he was experiencing an emergency, he just couldn't be bothered trekking all the way to the bedroom for his wallet.

"Yeah, that would be great Ange thanks."

She smiled, taking the money out of courtesy but having every intention of putting it back.

"No problems Studly, we'll be back around five with your daughter."

Booth smiled as said daughter reached for him.

Booth walked them all to the door, after he had taken Molly into her Mom to say good bye. Booth had been surprised by exactly how gentle Molly was, she had kissed her Mom's forehead and stroked her cheek the way parents stroke their babies. Molly had whispered her love, to her oblivious mother and bid her farewell for now, before Booth had walked her out and back to her baby sitters for the day.

"Thanks again guys, this is... thanks."

The couple smiled and stepped out the apartment.

"I'll see you later Princess, you be a good girl."

Molly held tight around her Daddy's neck, the time had come to leave and she was suddenly feeling a little apprehensive about it.

"I will Daddy, you is be here later?"

Booth kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I will be here; waiting for you to come home Princess, and you can call me if you want to check."

Molly smiled.

"K, I miss you Daddy."

Booth hugged her tightly and smiled.

"I'll miss you too Sweetheart."

Molly reached out for Hodgins, who was waiting for the three year old to jump into his arms.

"Alright Mouse, let's go, you've got all the bugs to feed and some butterflies to let out and Angie has some painting for you to help her with."

Booth smiled as he heard all things they had planned, to keep his daughter occupied for the day.

Angela smiled.

"Call if you need anything."

Booth nodded.

"I will, thanks guys."

As they walked away, Molly waved constantly to her Daddy until she could no longer see him behind the elevator doors. When the three were out of sight, Booth moved back into the apartment and closed the door, slowly making his way to his girlfriend in the bedroom.

* * *

Booth opened the window slightly, to allow for fresh air circulation, before climbing back into bed. As he lay down beside his girlfriend, he realized she was awake, tear stained cheeks and a tired expression.

"Oh, Hey Baby wha... why are you crying?"

He cupped her face and caressed her cheeks tenderly, wiping away the salt water as he went.

"What's the matter?"

Brennan felt horrible; she knew somehow he had been looking after her, though she didn't remember it. Her stomach was sore and her abdominal muscles were aching, her throat burned and her chest felt as though it was supporting twenty five pound free weights. She shifted closer to his body and snuggled in, feeling instantly better as she felt his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Talk to me Bones."

His voice was whispered, his hot breath against her temple, making her sleepy again.

"I just... I..."

Booth could hear her voice was strained, she was struggling to maintain composure and he knew she was trying to be strong.

"You just what Baby?"

He held her tight as she crumbled. She was frustrated and feeling weak, it was a feeling Temperance Brennan hadn't allowed herself to feel since she was sixteen, having no one to look after her, meant she had to be strong all the time but she knew she had changed, she had become more reliant on those around her, especially the man she currently shared the bed with.

"I... I want it to stop; I don't wanna be sick anymore."

The soft whine at the end of her statement, made Booth smile, he didn't think he had ever, in his life heard anything more adorable, than Temperance Brennan whining.

"I know Baby, shhh, you'll start feeling better soon, I promise."

He kissed her hairline as he gently rocked her to sleep against his chest. He smiled, hearing her soft hums of peaceful slumber and decided he too would try and get some rest.

* * *

"Auntie Angie, can we make Mommy a sick picture?"

Angela frowned.

"Whatta you mean Sweetie?"

Molly tilted her head and looked up from her position on the floor.

"A picture to make her feel not sick no more."

Angela smiled and rounded her head in understanding.

"Oh, a get well card?"

The three old shrugged, she hadn't seen the problem with calling it a 'sick card', after all her Mommy was sick.

"Sure Sweetie, why don't we make one after lunch today and you can take it home with you."

Molly nodded enthusiastically and went back to painting the stripes on the cardboard in front of her.

"Auntie Angie?"

Angela smiled and looked up again.

"Yep?"

"Do you fink Daddy is gunna be a good nurse for Mommy?"

Angela thought about how the FBI agent would respond to being referred to as a nurse.

"I think he'll be fine Sweetheart, he loves your Mommy very much and would do his very best looking after her."

Molly nodded, Parker was always telling her how much her Mommy and Daddy loved each other.

"Parker says Daddy has loved Mommy forever."

Ange smiled, she had known Parker Booth for a long time now and frankly, she didn't think she had ever met a more perceptive kid.

"Parker's right Sweetie, your Mom and Dad have loved each other since the day they met and I think they always will."

Molly smiled, she wasn't entirely sure what love was, but she knew it was good and she knew she liked being told she was loved, she enjoyed the cuddles and kisses that came with being loved and she knew her Mommy liked getting cuddles and kisses too.

"I love my Mommy and Daddy too."

Angela got up from her desk chair and approached with a smile.

"I know you do and they love you too, very much Molly."

The little girl nodded and dropped her eyes to the almost forgotten task before her.

"Do you love my Mommy and Daddy too?"

Sitting down on the couch, Angela beckoned Molly over to her, she watched the three year old get up as nimbly as a three year does and walk over.

"I do love your Mommy and Daddy, but it's a different love."

Molly furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

"Why."

"Well... what's your favorite food?"

Molly smiled.

"P'sketti."

Angela rolled her eyes at her own forgetfulness.

"Ok great, do you like spaghetti or do you love spaghetti?"

Rubbing her tummy, Molly spoke excitedly.

"Love it, I love p'sketti."

Angela giggled and took Molly's hand in hers.

"Ok so you love spaghetti and you love your Mommy and Daddy, do you love them the same?"

Molly frowned and hesitated only a second before answering.

"No, I love Mommy and Daddy more."

Angela nodded.

"That's right, do you love Parker?"

Two little eye brows rose into brown curls resting against a pale forehead.

"Parka is my bruvah."

"That's right, but do you love him the same as you love your Mommy?"

"Umm..."

Angela knew it was getting difficult and decided to just answer.

"I love your Mommy and Daddy the way you love Parker."

Molly thought about the statement a moment before glancing up again.

"Does you love me Auntie Angie?"

Angela felt her chest tighten, as the three year old tugged on her heart strings.

"Oh Sweetie..."

Pulling the little girl in, Angela hugged her tightly.

"Very much Molly, we all love you Sweetie, Hodgie and Camie even Wendell."

Molly's little arms wrapped as much as possible around Angela's pregnant middle and cuddled her back.

"I love you too also Auntie Angie."

Angela felt the tears come to her eyes, and she wondered if the feeling of pride; was the same thing, that put a smile on her best friends face, whenever she heard those words from Parker or Molly.

* * *

Hodgins who had approached a few moments earlier, smiled at the conversation he'd over heard. He stood silently as his wife embraced the child; they had both become so fond of. Molly was a sweet child, who didn't deserve the horror she had been through, she had turned out relatively well and given the family situation she was in now, the little girl, really had gone from rags to riches.

Inspired by Brennan and Booth adopting, Angela and Hodgins were in the process of discussing their ability to adopt also. Angela wanted to get through a year after the baby comes and then she was open for adoption and fostering if needed. Having such a close relationship with Brennan and knowing her past and what she had been through, served as a reminder that children really suffered sometimes and if they could even help just one child, then it would be worth it.

Hodgins had no arguments, they had the space and the money and most importantly the love, he would take in as many children as the state would allow. They weren't blind to the fact, that some children would be difficult, but they had faith, that with the right amount of love and patience and stability, they could make any child comfortable enough to believe they had a home and a family.

"Hodgie!"

Pulled from his day dream, Hodgins looked up and smiled as Molly skipped toward him.

"Is time to feed da bugs now?"

Hodgins chuckled as he stood beside his wife on the couch.

"Almost Mouse, but first, whatta ya say, we let some butterflies go in the garden?"

Molly jumped up down, cheering happily.

"Yay, let's do dat Hodgie, I wanna let em go."

Angela giggled and stood up slowly.

"Ok Mouse, where's your hat and sunscreen?"

Molly ran to her bag, removing the two items, she ran back to Angie who immediately began apply the white goo to the little arms, legs and face that belonged to the patient as could be, three year old, bouncing on the spot.

* * *

Brennan opened her eyes, the thudding in her head, was now a dull ache and for the first time in what felt like weeks, she didn't feel half frozen. Rolling slightly away from the heated body beneath her, she stretched; her aching muscles telling her she needed to be mobile.

Looking to the bedside table, she reached for the water bottle and groaned as her joints popped and snapped after too little use.

"Huh... wha... Bo... Bones, hey."

He smiled seeing she had some color back in her cheeks and her eyes were actually a blue shade again, instead of gray. Booth took the bottle of water from her hands, noting her difficulty in opening it; he realized she hadn't quite gained her strength back yet.

"How you feeling?"

She shrugged.

"Tired..."

Booth looked to the alarm clock on his side table, it was one forty PM, they had been asleep a little over four hours and he himself, felt a lot better than he had to begin with.

"And a little hungry."

Booth smiled.

"Tha... that's great Bones."

He handed the water over and watched as she sipped at it slowly. Her lips were dry and cracked a sure sign of dehydration.

"We should probably wait a little while for food though, Ange is going to bring you some veggie soup, from that organic place you like and I asked her to get some of the powdered soup too, so I can make it up for you."

Brennan capped the water bottle and smiled, looking down, she noticed Pluto wedged between them and frowned.

"Where's Molly?"

"She's with the squints at the lab, they all had very important things they needed her help with, she was feeling very important when she left this morning."

Brennan looked back down to Pluto.

"Did she forget this?"

Booth picked the stuff dog up and smiled.

"Nope, she wanted you to have him, she said and I quote... he's going to be your watchdog today and help take care of you."

Brennan smiled a little broader, joyful, her daughter seemed to have the emotional skills, she could so very well be lacking after all she had been through.

"When will she be home?"

Booth smiled.

"Sick of me already huh?"

Rolling into him, she shook her head.

"Not at all, I... I just miss her, I feel as though I haven't seen her in days."

Booth nodded.

"She should be back by about five-ish but, until then, more sleep for you."

Pulling her down flat, Booth pulled the sheet over her body and kissed her head, he was somewhat surprised she didn't protest his manhandling of her, but then again, she often surprised him now days. Temperance Brennan was a walking, talking evolutionary process, the things she had once claimed to be true of her, now were beliefs of the past. He remembered her talks of not needing anyone, not leaning on people, not trusting, monogamy, sex and the list went on, but she had changed, she was not the same closed off woman she once was, she had evolved; right down to accepting his alpha male assertions in the home.

"I'm glad you're home Booth."

He smiled, kissed her hair line and whispered back.

"Glad to be home Bones, so glad to be home."

* * *

**Woo, how was it? Please review if you want more...**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer- I make no profit from anything I write.**

* * *

"Hodgie dat's very heavy, I can't do no more."

Hodgins smiled down at his little helper, taking the wire cage containing some forty butterflies, from her little fingers.

"That was a great effort Mouse."

She smiled. Molly had insisted she was capable of carrying the cumbersome container, Hodgins had tried to reason with her, but the three year old, had to try.

They stepped out onto the Jeffersonian lawns and wandered, toward the rose bushes in the center garden bed. Hodgins put the cage down, carefully turning it on its side, to make release easy.

"Alright Mouse, you ready?"

She nodded, bouncing on her toes excitedly.

"Ah huh."

Hodgins motioned her over and squatted down next to the cage with her.

"Ok, nice and slowly, you need to open the door and put your hand inside the cage ok."

She nodded, watching as Hodgins unclipped the latches, holding the entire side of the cage in place.

"Ok pull the door open now."

Molly lifted the wire and watched as three butterflies flew into the open air.

"That's it, now put your hand in and slowly wiggle it around."

Molly did as requested, giggling as the remaining, brightly colored insects took flight. The three year old stood up and spun around as they hovered around her, a few even landing in her hair and one on her hand.

"Look, look."

Hodgins laughed at her excitement and turned to Angela who was standing a small distance away, snapping pictures of the moment.

"I see, he likes you Mouse, he wants to be your friend."

Molly looked up surprised and delighted.

"Is dat real Hodgie, I be his friend, I will, I will."

Angela smiled, continually taking shots, she had always found candid photos were the best, and knew the album she was slowly putting together, would be home to mainly natural stills of the family.

Slowly the butterflies disappeared and as they looked up, all that could be seen was blue skies and fluffy clouds.

"Auntie Angie, did you see the butterflies, they sat on me Angie."

Angela giggled linking her hand with Hodgins.

"I saw Sweetie; they must have really liked you."

Molly beamed, she liked to be liked.

"Come on, shall we go back in and finish painting and then we can go for lunch."

Clapping her hands, Molly took Angie's free hand and they headed back inside.

* * *

The afternoon was slow progress in the lab, as Angela, Hodgins and Molly came back from lunch, they could hear Cam in her office shouting, the male voice that responded, surprised the two adults though. Molly stiffened at the screaming and tried to pull free of Angela's hand.

"It's ok Sweetie, it's... Molly, Molly it's alright..."

The little girl struggled, twisting and turning.

"Molly!"

Hodgins bent and scooped the three year old up, hurrying off in the opposite direction of Cam's office.

"I'll take her to your office."

Angela smiled and nodded as she approached her boss' office.

"Look Andrew, I don't know what you want me to say, she's not here, she's home and she's extremely sick."

"What I want to know is, where the hell Booth is, he's not answering his cell."

Cam sighed in frustration.

"Last time I saw him, he was holding a bedside vigil."

Hacker frowned.

"Who called him, he's not supposed to have any contact, our surveillance was almost compromised and he left agent Betts in charge."

Cam rolled her eyes, she was over this conversation, Andrew's head had inflated with the small amount of power he'd been given, as the Director's 'go to' man, when Cullen was reinstated.

"As far as I know his daughter called him."

"Wha...Booth doesn't have a daughter, he has a son..."

"I assure you, Booth has a daughter, a three year old, who was with her mother while she was sick and was scared."

Andrew was completely confused; he had always thought Booth had one child, a son who apparently didn't know his own strength, when he stomped on someone's foot. Hacker had met Parker twice, once with Booth alone and the kid seemed friendly enough, and the other time was with Brennan, when the nine year old had disliked anyone getting too close to the anthropologist and took it out on his unsuspecting feet.

"Wait... Boo... Booth and Temperance have a kid?"

Cam looked up as Angela entered the office, the artist silently asked if all was ok and Cam silently told of her frustration.

"Andrew, when Dr. Brennan is well and Booth can leave her side, I'm sure he'll contact you, in the mean time, I will inform him you are searching for him, now please leave, I have a lot to get done."

Andrew was stunned, he couldn't form words, the only thought going around and around in his mind, surely he would have noticed, if the woman he was infatuated with, was pregnant. Turning and walking out of the office, he left both women smiling, as he muttered questions to himself.

Angela looked to Cam, who slumped down in her chair and rubbed her forehead.

"That man is..."

Angela grinned and Cam shook her head.

"Oh the word you're looking for is exasperating."

Cam nodded and sighed in relief that he was gone.

"So... Booth's in trouble huh?"

Nodding she picked up her cell and sent the agent a warning text.

"Apparently he just left his hotel and didn't show up to his post at the allotted time, left some newbie on his own for an extended time period."

Angela cringed, she hoped Booth wouldn't get in too much trouble; Cullen seemed to understand that family came first and everyone knew, Seeley Booth was a family came first, kinda man.

"Oh, well... no one got hurt right?"

"No, they're just pissed they lost the guy and wanna blame someone."

Angela nodded.

"He won't get fired or anything will he?"

Cam shrugged.

"Hard to say, I don't know much about the mission so... I mean as far as I can tell, it was simple surveillance, so he should just get a slap on the wrist, but who knows."

Angela nodded, feeling a little uneasy; she indicated she was going to head out.

"Oh you may want to come into my office and show Molly you're ok, she heard Hacker yelling and got frightened."

Cam stood up and rolled her eyes.

"Oh that'll impress Booth, especially if Molly shows signs of having a scare."

Angela smiled as both women walked out.

"Sucks to be Hacker."

Cam chuckled, closing her door and following the waddling Ange toward her office.

* * *

Hodgins had been sitting with Molly on the couch for the past fifteen minutes; the little girl was curled up in his lap.

"Is Camie getting smacked?"

Hodgins stroked her hair back on her forehead.

"No Mouse, nobody is hitting Camie."

"Why's the bad man screaming...?"

The Entomologist rocked her instinctively.

"Was Camie bad, did she break the cup?"

Angela and Cam stood at the door listening, both of them having their hands to their mouths and trying to silence their gasps.

"Hey Little One."

Molly looked up from playing with the button on Hodgins shirt.

"Auntie Camie!"

Molly slid down and ran over, to the pathologist who kneeled down and welcomed the tight cuddle.

"Is you ok Camie, did dat bad man hitted you?"

Cam pulled back slightly to give the three year old eye contact.

"No he didn't hit me, he was just mad."

"Did you do somefing wrong?"

Cam smiled.

"No, he was cranky and just wanted to yell."

Molly frowned.

"Mommy says yelling is not nes... nesi... ummm..."

"Necessary?"

Molly smiled.

"Yeah, she says yelling is for people who don't know howda use their grown up words."

The three adults in the room smiled, thinking that sounded just like their beloved Anthropologist.

"Well that man wasn't very grown up was he?"

Molly shook her head.

"But it's ok, coz he's gone now and we don't have to worry about him."

The three year old, gave an apprehensive smile and looked out the door.

"Is you sure, what if he hides."

Cam shook her head.

"I'm sure he's gone."

Cam reached into her pocket and pulled out a small baggie of jelly babies, handing them over.

"For me?"

Cam nodded and smiled.

"Ah huh, for you."

Molly looked down at the little bag and took it slowly; she licked her lips in anticipation for the tasty treats.

"Fanks, I save some for Mommy and Daddy too."

Cam smiled at the thoughtful girl in front of her.

"Ok."

She kissed her forehead and stood up gingerly, her tight pencil skirt restricting movement greatly.

"Ok Sweetie, how about we get started on your Mommy's get well card?"

Molly skipped over to Angela with a bright smile.

"K, I wanna make a big card Auntie Angie, wif lotsa flowers on it."

Angela nodded, taking out the pencils and markers and a folded piece of pink cardboard.

"Alright, here you go."

Angela handed the cardboard over and the basket of stationary she no longer used.

"You take your time, you don't have to rush."

Molly nodded, dropping down to her mat that Angela had designated, her spot to color and paint.

Hodgins indicated to his wife he was going to leave, to which she smiled and nodded.

"See ya babe."

"Bye."

Hodgins stroked Angela's cheek, before looking to Molly on the floor.

"I'll see ya later Mouse."

Molly looked up and waved.

"Uncle Hodgie, is you gunna feed da bugs later?"

Hodgins paused at the title in front of his name, he couldn't help feeling elated. Whenever the little girl addressed him with 'Uncle' was always a sweet moment and he wanted to crush her in a hug.

"Later Mouse, I'll come and get you, if you want?"

Molly nodded and smiled.

"Yes please."

Angela wiped the tear from her eye, she knew her husband was affected by Molly's still new title for him, but being the strong man he always tried to be, he held strong and walked out, after the promise of joint bug feeding later.

* * *

At four PM Angela's cell rang, she smiled at the caller ID.

"Hi Booth, how's Bren?"

"She's a little better, she's slept most of the day, she says she's hungry, so I assume that's a good thing."

Angela nodded, watching as Molly tilted her head and looked over.

"That's good; would you like to speak with your daughter?"

"How's she doing?"

Angela smiled at the big blue eyes focused on her, she wondered if Molly knew it was her Dad on the phone.

"She's doing great; do you wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah that'd be great."

"Hold on."

Angela curled a finger and motioned Molly over. The three year old got up and hurried over.

"It's your Dad, say hello."

Molly took the phone and held it to her ear.

"Daddy?"

"Hey Princess."

"Daddy!"

She heard her Daddy laughing.

"How's your day been Princess?"

"I let da butterflies go outside and, and I is making Mommy a sick card."

"Oh I'm sure she'll love it."

Molly smiled.

"Is Mommy still sleeping Daddy?"

"Yeah Princess, but sleeping is a good thing for Mommy, it's going to help her get better."

Molly sighed, she missed her Mommy's happy face, she missed her cuddles and her voice.

"Will she be better when I come home Daddy, I wanna tell her bout the butterflies."

Angela noted Molly's sad face and pulled the little girl closer and into her arms for comfort.

"I think she'll be awake for a little while and I know she wants to see you Princess, your Mommy loves you very much."

"I love Mommy too."

"I know you do Sweetheart, Mommy will be better soon, and then you can play and have fun like you always do."

"And Mommy can brush my hair?"

Angela smiled.

"Yeah Princess, Mommy can brush your hair."

Molly sighed, she loved the time spent sitting on the couch after her night time bath, her Mommy always sat with her and brushed her hair. Sometimes if she wasn't too tired, Molly even brushed her Mom's hair.

"K, I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Princess, you be a good girl and Daddy will see you soon."

"I will bye Daddy."

"Bye Princess."

Molly handed the cell back to Angela, but didn't move from her arms; instead the little girl rested her cheek to her Auntie's swollen belly and listened to her voice.

"Yep ok, ok we'll see you soon, yep bye."

The cell was dropped to the desk and Molly felt a kiss on her head. She looked up with sad eyes, as her Auntie smiled down at her.

"You ok Sweetie?"

"I miss Mommy and Daddy, I wanna go home."

"Soon Angel, Hodgie has a little bit more work to do, you need to finish your card and then you can feed the bugs and we'll go to the shop and then Hodgie and I will take you home."

"I gotta make a special bug trap too; it's for Mommy's ee-viz-able bug."

Angela rounded her head in understanding and smiled.

"Well, you better finish that card then, before Hodgins comes back."

Molly nodded and trotted back to her place on the floor.

* * *

Angela looked up as her husband walked into the office, the clock on the wall told her it was half past three, she smiled. Molly had been studiously working on her Mother's get well card and was currently packing away the pencils and markers.

"Auntie Angie can yo..."

She looked up to her Aunt and smiled seeing her Uncle standing close by.

"Uncle Hodgie is it time to feed the bugs?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Sure is Mouse, are you ready?"

The little girl nodded.

"Almost I just... I... Auntie Angie can you put my words on the paper please."

Angela smiled.

"I can but, how about you sit up here on my lap and we both put the words on the paper."

Molly's beaming smile made Ange laugh, the little girl sure liked to learn and help with anything she could.

"K, is we gunna put my name."

Angela nodded, smiling as Hodgins helped Molly up onto the artists lap.

"How about we write, dear mommy, get better soon, love Molly?"

Molly nodded, handing her Auntie a black marker. Angela looked to the thick writing instrument and smiled, taking it; she placed it on the desk and picked up a blue one that would look like nice, against the pink cardboard.

"How about we use blue, like your Mommy's eyes."

Angela uncapped the marker and placed it in Molly's hand.

"Alright Sweetie, I'm going to put my hand over yours, and help you write ok."

Molly nodded and watched as her hand was lifted to the top of the card and they began to write the text.

At completion, Molly admired the work and kissed Angela's cheek to say thank you. She packed up the last of the stationary and brought the basket of colors back to her Aunt.

"Fanks for helping me, do you fink Mommy will like it Auntie Angie?"

Angela stood up, taking the basket, she placed it back in the cupboard and they walked to the door, where Hodgins was waiting.

"I think your Mommy will love it Angel, you'll see."

They walked out, Molly skipping beside her extended family; she slipped one hand into each of her carers and smiled up at both of them.

"Is I gunna fee... Wendle!"

Molly looked over just in time to see Wendell walking past; he turned and smiled, before approaching slowly.

"Hey there Munchkin."

Molly smiled as he squatted down and smiled at her.

"Are you visiting the lab today?"

Molly nodded.

"Mommy is sick and Daddy is being a nurse."

Wendell chuckled, knowing the FBI agent wouldn't like being referred to as a nurse; it wasn't manly enough for his liking.

"Really, well, I bet your Mommy gets better real soon, especially with your Dad looking after her, he'll scare all the germs away."

Molly covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Me and Hodgie is gunna make a bug trap, we is gunna catch Mommy's sick bug."

Wendell was slightly confused, but the looks on Angela and Hodgins' faces told him not to question it and just go with it. He nodded and looked back to the three year old he found absolutely adorable.

"Well, that bug better watch out then, he's gunna be in big trouble soon."

Molly nodded enthusiastically and looked up to Hodgins with a grin. Wendell stood up and tapped Molly's ear.

"I have something for you."

Molly flinched only slightly as she turned her head and saw, Wendell was holding a bright yellow circle, he had pulled from behind her ear.

"Is dat monies Wendle?"

He smiled.

"Nope, that's chocolate Munchkin."

She raised her hand to her ear and frowned.

"How did... I don't got dat on my head."

Wendell reached out again, repeating the trick; he wowed the little girl, giving her both chocolate coins and bidding the three a farewell.

"How did he do dat?"

Angela smiled as Hodgins answered.

"Magic Mouse."

Molly raised her brows and looked to Angela's belly.

"Like how da baby got inside Auntie Angie's tummy."

Booth adults frowned.

"Whatta you mean Sweetie?"

"Daddy says the baby got in there by magic and it comes out by magic too."

Hodgins laughed at the explanation, thinking he must remember it, for when his child asked him about babies and how they came to be in their Mommy's tummy.

Angela was a little amused but she wondered if Bren knew about her boyfriend's tale of magical babies.

"Did he now?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, he says you is very magical."

Angela nodded slowly as they entered her husband's office; she spoke under her breath as Molly was once again sidetracked by the amount of living critters around them. 'We'll see how magical it is, when he's gotta sit there and listen to Bren explain the real process, in depth... magical...pfff'

"Did you say something Babe?"

Angela looked up and smiled.

"Huh wha... no, no I didn't say anything, not a word."

Hodgins gave her a curious stare before turning back to Molly, who was feeding the Meloidae beetles.

"Careful Mouse, not too much, we don't want fat bugs do we."

Molly raised her brows.

"Why?"

Hodgins rolled her along to the next enclosure.

"Well a fat bug can't fly can he?"

Molly smiled, leaning forward she dropped the flowers into the cage and dusted off her hands in satisfaction of the job done.

"Uncle Hodgie, can I feed the spiders?"

Both Angela and Hodgins shook their heads.

"No, your Mom and Dad would kill me Mouse, what if you got bitten, it would hurt a lot and you'd get sick and have to go to hospital."

Molly raised her brows in surprise, she hadn't been aware that the spiders would cause so many problems.

"Your Mommy and Daddy would be very worried about you and get scared."

Molly looked to Auntie Angie and nodded.

"Ok I not feed em, I just watch Uncle Hodgie, I not want Mommy and Daddy to be scareded for me."

Both adults nodded before Angela spoke up and said she was going to pack up her things before they went home.

* * *

By the time they had been shopping and finally got back to the Booth/Brennan residence, it was half past five and Angela had already received two text messages from a nervous Booth, wondering where his daughter was.

Two knocks at the door and it opened a second later.

"DADDY!"

The three year old flew into her Dad's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Daddy."

She kissed his cheek loudly over and over, her excitement at seeing him, made the agent feel like he'd won a million dollars.

"Oh I missed you too Princess, did you have fun today."

Booth led them all into the home, he heard Angela close the front door, as Hodgins walked in with a few bags, one of which was filling the apartment with a wonderful aroma.

"Mmm, what is that? Thai food?"

Angela smiled.

"Yeah we got you and Molly Thai food and Bren the soup, we also got some fruit, some crackers a few frozen meals for you and Molly and the soup powder you asked for."

Booth smiled at his two friends.

"Thanks guys, that's great."

Angela smiled and began putting the items away.

"Oh we also got you some bread and some more organic free range eggs; I know Bren won't let any others in the house."

Booth nodded, he'd already had the egg talk and that was before they were even dating.

"Hmm."

He shrugged.

"So long as she's happy."

Angela smiled and nodded.

"Is she awake?"

Booth smiled as Molly was suddenly paying attention.

"Off and on, she's still pretty tired though."

Angela nodded.

"Well give her our best wishes; do you want Molly to come with us again tomorrow?"

Molly looked to her Daddy with sad puppy dog eyes, making her father laugh.

"You wanna stay here then?"

She nodded.

"Ok, but its gunna be boring."

Molly shrugged and gave her Daddy pleading eyes, Booth looked to Ange and smiled.

"Call us if you need anything or someone changes their mind, whatever time."

Booth nodded.

"Thanks guys, you've been great."

Husband and wife shrugged and made their way to the door.

"We'll check in with you tomorrow, have a good night."

Booth and Hodgins gave each other a pat on the back, while Ange kissed her best friend's boyfriend on the cheek, Molly hugged her Aunt and Uncle and thanked them for all the fun things they did throughout the day. Hodgins left the bug trap on the side table and a small specimen jar containing, invisible sick bug food.

"Remember Mouse just a little bit of food tonight in the trap and the rest tomorrow night."

Molly nodded in understanding; it took time to lure the bug out of her Mom. Booth smiled, he knew Hodgins was giving Brennan time, to get over the worst of what she was feeling, so as she got better it was more likely the bug trap worked. He nodded and opened the front door.

"Thanks again guys and thanks for the shopping and dinner."

Both held their hands up, not needing the thanks.

"Night Booth, Night Molly."

"Night Ange, Hodgins."

"Night man, night Mouse, you call me when the trap works, I'll come and take the bug away."

Molly nodded.

"I will goodnight Uncle Hodgie, goodnight Auntie Angie."

Goodbyes were concluded, the door was closed and Booth sighed as Molly snuggled into his neck.

"Can we go see Mommy now?"

* * *

**Another chapter down, please review.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer-Not mine, I wish they were, things would have been done so much... differently.**

**A/N-Ok so, on with the fic.**

* * *

Booth pushed the bedroom door open slowly, he smiled when he saw his girlfriend was sitting up slightly.

"Mommy!"

Molly wriggled to get down from her Dad's arms.

"Hey Baby."

Brennan smiled and holding her arms out, eager to embrace her daughter in a tight hug.

"Mommy I missed you."

Booth dropped Molly to the mattress lightly and watched the three year old, scurry up toward her Mom.

"Oh I missed you too Baby."

Molly crashed into her Mom, relaxing the second she was surrounded by familiar arms. The little girl smiled, as she nestled her head to her Mom's beating chest, her eyes closed when she felt the warm kisses to her hair line and the loving hands rubbing circles over back.

"Is you feeling betta Mommy?"

Brennan looked up as Booth sat beside her.

"A little Baby, I'm sorry if I worried you."

Molly pulled back slightly and searched her Mommy's eyes for a moment.

"I... I got scareded you was gunna go away to heaven."

Brennan's eyes filled with tears, the thought she had put her daughter through so much emotional turmoil, made her feel a little sick to the stomach.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, you don't have to be scared, I'm not going anywhere Baby, you were so brave."

Molly smiled.

"I sorry I broked the plate Mommy, I not mean to make you sick, I not do it again."

Brennan frowned, momentarily not understanding what the three year old was talking about and then it hit her. Molly had broken her breakfast plate just as the symptoms of Bren's illness were getting the strongest; Molly thought she had made her Mommy sick by breaking the dish.

"Oh Molly no, no Baby, this isn't your fault, Mommy didn't get sick because the plate broke."

Booth frowned, he was confused, it seemed as though he was missing a large piece of the story.

"Sweetheart when the plate broke, Mommy was already sick Baby; it's not your fault."

Molly frowned.

"But I... I dropped it Mommy and then you was sleeping lots coz you was sad and then the sick bug gotted you."

Brennan stroked a few strands of hair behind Molly's ear.

"I know, but it wasn't your fault, it was an accident and you didn't make me sick, I promise."

Booth watched as the frown his daughter had been wearing suddenly lifted, he'd thought she was just worried, but he felt his chest tighten at the realization his daughter had been blaming herself for her Mom being sick.

Booth reached out, gently pulling both of his blue eyed girls toward his chest. He wished they weren't as emotionally damaged as they were, but he also knew, their pasts were what made them both so special.

"Are you two hungry?"

Two heads nodded in the affirmative, two sets of baby blues staring up at him intently and two mouths upturned slightly, to give him a loving smile.

"Ok, I'll bring dinner in here, we can all eat together."

Brennan nodded, still clinging to her daughter.

"Thanks Booth."

He smiled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

"No problems, I love you both, I'll be back in a minute."

Both Molly and her Mom watched him leave, before Molly bolted up straight.

"Mommy I is got a present for you."

Brennan smiled.

"Really?"

Molly nodded and pulled from her Mom's arms.

"I get it."

She slid down onto the floor and ran out of the room in a hurry, eager to get back as soon as she could. Brennan sighed as she watched her daughter disappear out the door; she gave a content smile and tried to sit up a little further. Her muscles screamed at her, they didn't want to bend or move, lying almost flat was suitable and her joints joined in the protest.

"I got it Mommy, I got it."

The messy brown haired girl came flying back into the room and climbed up onto the bed.

"Dis is for you Mommy, I maded it."

Brennan smiled, taking the folded cardboard from her little girl's hand.

"Thank you Baby."

Brennan admired the pink card with flowers and what she assumed were butterflies all over it. Opening it, Brennan smiled at the message, it was legible and obvious that her three year old, had had help, but there was an air of childishness to the handwriting, it was heavy and sloped down the page, the letters were shaky, as if two people were controlling the marker's movements at the same time, she realized someone must have held Molly's hand and guided her through each word.

"Oh Molly it's wonderful, thank you."

"You is welcome Mommy, Auntie Angie helped me, but I drawed the pictures all by myself, they is to make you happy Mommy."

Brennan tapped her daughter's nose and smiled.

"I am Baby; I'm very happy, thank you."

Brennan looked to a small plastic container and a metal object the little girl had also brought in.

"What's this?"

Molly smiled; she slid off the bed and took the contraption with her.

"It's a sick bug catcher Mommy."

Brennan frowned.

"Oh Sweetheart, we don't have bugs here."

Molly placed the item on the chest of drawers and put her hands on her hips.

"Mommy you is got a bug inside you and he's making you sick, Hodgie helped me make a trapper and I got food too."

Brennan watched Molly uncap the lid to the specimen jar and tip it up, pouring the emptiness out and onto a tray on the trap.

"Hodgie says if you sleep lots then the bug will come out and try to eat the food in the trap and then BOOM!.."

Molly clapped her hands together for emphasis.

"The cage will comes down and the sick bug will be stuck."

Brennan smiled, only conspiracy theory ridden Hodgins, could come up with such a convoluted reason for sickness. Brennan nodded.

"Ok Baby."

Booth walked in with a tray of food, three bowls and three bottles of water, he balanced it all carefully and smiled at his girls.

"Ready, get comfy."

Molly ran back to the bed and sat up, eager for dinner to reach her belly, she crossed her legs, and watched as her Daddy placed the tray on the bedside table and helped her Mommy sit up, he put pillows behind her back and smiled at her, before turning to the tray again and handing out the water.

"Daddy I wanna sit wif Mommy."

Booth smiled, walking around to his side of the bed, her placed his hands under the little girl's arms and dragged her up, to sit beside her Mom, with her back against the headboard.

"How's that Princess?"

Molly smiled.

"Fanks Daddy."

Booth walked back around, he took the plastic noodle bowl, he had poured Molly's food into and handed it to the three year old.

"There you go, be careful it's still hot."

Molly took the bowl and began stirring her food around and blowing on it, next Booth handed Brennan her bowl of soup.

"Here you go Babe."

She took the bowl, her hands shaking in effort to hold the bowl steady. Booth noticed the action and wondered how far she would allow him to coddle her. Brennan held the bowl in her lap, keeping it up with one hand, while the other stirred the liquid with the spoon.

Brennan could feel his eyes on her; she always could, Seeley Booth's stare was like no one elses and the gaze he had on her now; was one of concern. She glanced up at him and gave a tight smile.

"I'm ok."

Booth tilted his head and sat beside her, picking up his own bowl he smiled.

"I know."

Booth knew she wasn't ok, but he also knew, getting her to admit her lack of strength in front of Molly, was not going to happen, Brennan wouldn't allow her daughter's concerns to increase any further, she would be strong and unbreakable, so Molly could heal quicker.

* * *

When dinner was consumed, Booth spoke gently to his daughter.

"Princess, can you go pick out a story book for tonight and put your jammies on your bed please."

Molly nodded, handing her empty bowl to her Dad; she slid off the bed and skipped out of the room. Booth turned to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Ok you."

Brennan looked up at him and raised her brows.

"What?"

Booth looked to the still full bowl of broth.

"You need to eat and you need help, let me help you."

Brennan looked down to the bowl, her spoon disappearing into the opaque liquid and nodded slowly, she felt so tired, her arms were heavy and aching and all she really wanted, was to snuggle up, her head on his chest and with Seeley Booth's arms, wrapped tightly around her.

"Ok, I'll be back in a second."

He took the bowl and left the room, returning a moment later with a mug in hand. Sitting beside her, he pulled her into his torso, her head resting against his shoulder, Booth held the cup to her lips and tipped it up slightly, allowing her small sips, from the warm liquid.

Brennan was grateful for the new flavor in her mouth, she was well and truly over the cotton wool feel of her tongue. Booth lowered the cup after each sip; he watched her swallow, paused and then raised the mug again. The arm that was around her, caressed the cooling skin at her waist, the way her shirt had ridden up slightly, gave him access to her flesh.

Booth's fingers on her body had always had a soothing effect, one way or another, his touch made her feel safe, cared for and protected; not three things she had always been looking for, but since experiencing it with Booth, she found she was most at peace, when in his arms.

* * *

"Daddy is we staying wif Mommy all day tomorrow?"

Molly had been in the bath for ten minutes, she was happily splashing around with her fish.

"Yep all day, but Mommy has to do lots of sleeping, so we need to be quite too."

Molly nodded.

"Uncle Hodgie sayed that when Mommy is sleeping, that's when the bug in her starts to get sick, and if it gets sick lots, it will come out and we can trap him."

Booth smiled, he was thankful for the little family he had fallen into, they really lightened the load and he knew they had the best intentions.

"That's right Princess, so lots of sleeping for Mommy, are you sure you want to stay home?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, I missed you and Mommy too much, it hurts in here."

Molly poked her chest and gave her father a classic Brennan pout, making Booth's own chest ache.

"Ok, we can all stay together then, how's that?"

The three year old nodded her pout turning into a content smile.

"Ok Missy, empty out your fish, it's time to get out. Molly obeyed her father without hesitation, she put all the fish back in the mesh bag and pushed it onto the tiles. Booth pulled the stopper from the plug hole and grabbed the towel off the rack. Wrapping his daughter up, he scooped her out of the tub and carried her giggling form into the bedroom.

Booth dropped the little girl onto the mattress and smiled as she tried to free her arms, from the white fluffy material she was bundled up in. He sat down and jostled her around a little on the bed, Molly squealed with delight, her bright blue eyes looking up into her Daddy's.

"Alright, let's get you dressed."

Molly rolled up into a sitting position, as her Daddy pulled her into his arms and set her on the floor.

"Ok, legs in."

He held her underwear out to her and smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself; there was a time, she was too afraid to even give contact, now she reached out constantly for physical contact and he couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

Quietly Booth walked back down the hall toward his and Bren's room, Molly's little hand firmly encased in his own. As he opened the door, he placed his finger to his lips in a hushing motion and looked to Molly who nodded.

They both peered around the door and smiled at the sleepy blues peering back at them.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

Molly trotted over to her Mom; she stood beside the bed looking down into her Mommy's eyes. Booth smiled as he watched the three year old reach out and stroke her mother's cheek.

"I love you Mommy."

Brennan's face brightened and Booth felt his pulse quicken, they were so in tune with each other, he loved watching them.

"I love you too Baby, are you going to bed?"

Molly nodded.

"Daddy's gunna read me a story."

Brennan glanced to her boyfriend and smiled.

"Is he, did you pick it out already."

Molly smiled.

"Ah huh, Parka, gave me the one about the hairy dog's friend."

Brennan frowned and looked to Booth again, who chuckled.

"Is it Slinky Malinky?"

Molly nodded and smiled; she looked back to her Mommy and rested her chin on the mattress, her big blue eyes looking up at her Mom.

"Is you gunna sleep too Mommy?"

Brennan stroked her daughter's hair from her side on position and nodded.

"Yes, very soon, sleep well my Baby."

Molly smiled; she leaned up and kissed her Mom's cheek.

"I hope you have sweet dreams Mommy."

Booth grinned, he felt almost intrusive watching them, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"You too Baby, I love you."

Molly skipped back to her waiting father and took his hand, Brennan watched as they both walked out, her daughter turning to wave as she left.

* * *

Booth tucked his daughter in and read to her until she fell asleep, he smiled, there was always something special about watching your child sleep, something innocent, seeing them so vulnerable and knowing that they rely on you one hundred percent, for protection and love, knowing that if the boogie man comes in the middle of the night; it will be you, who has to check under the bed and in the cupboard, knowing that it will be you who has the job of making your child feel safe enough to close their eyes again. Seeley Booth loved that job, he loved being the one his little girl would run to in a moment of need, he knew it may not always be that way, one day his daughter would be grown up and she would run to someone else, but now, while she was small and fragile, he was so happy to be her 'go to' guy.

Switching off the lamp and turning on the night light, he placed her book, back on the shelf and left the room quietly.

Brennan lay quietly listening to the sounds of her boyfriend's footsteps approach; she'd know his walk anywhere, the sound of his heel to toe footfalls, the slight in-balance of weight as his body subconsciously avoided the permanently damaged, talus and medial cuneiform of his war tortured feet. She smiled, in the past she had never paid so much attention to anyone, she couldn't have picked out Sully's footfalls, she couldn't tell Marc's hands apart from Stires, Booth though; his touch was burned into her memory, a finger tip was all it took to start a fire in her belly, and she knew; because nobody else had ever had such an effect on her.

Booth smiled as he entered the room.

"Hey."

He dropped to his knees beside her and smiled as his palm, brushed back the hair on her forehead.

"How's your stomach?"

She nodded.

"It's ok, I think I'll keep it down."

Booth grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Good, do you want some more, I can get it from the kitchen?"

Brennan was a little hungry still, but she didn't want to push her luck and so shook her head.

"No I'm fine, thanks Booth."

He rocked back onto the balls of his feet and stood up.

"I'm just gunna take this stuff out and then I'll be back, need anything?"

She smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"Just you."

Booth chuckled, seeing the tiredness in her eyes he nodded.

"Be back soon, I love you."

He picked up the tray with the empty dinnerware and walked out.

* * *

In the kitchen Booth washed up and put leftovers in the fridge, he grabbed two bottles of water and quickly checked the front door and windows. Pulling the curtains shut, he switched off the lights and returned to his girlfriend.

Entering the bedroom, Booth groaned.

"Whoa, hang on, hang on."

He hurried to his girlfriend's side as she tried to get out of bed.

"It's... its ok Booth I..."

His arm wrapped around her waist as she stumbled, her legs not strong enough to hold her up.

"Bones, just... just let me help you please."

She looked up with tears in her eyes and his heart broke for her.

"Hey... come on shhh, what is it, what's the matter?"

She sniffled and turned into him, frustrated and tired.

"I hate this Booth, I want... I don't wanna be sick."

Booth kissed her temple and tilted her chin up to give eye contact.

"I know Bones, but you're getting better, and Cam said it would take a few days for your strength to come back."

She nodded against his chest, the warmth of his body seeping into her flesh and warming her, releasing her of her frustrations.

"Where were you going, do you need the bathroom?"

Again she nodded shyly and Booth realized just how much being sick was costing her, she was a proud woman and being so ill made her feel as though, she were losing her dignity somehow.

"I love you so much Temperance."

She brought her hand up to wipe her watery eyes and sniffled as she did.

"Don't cry Baby, I... I know this is hard for you and I want you to know how proud I am of you."

Brennan looked up, curious what she had done to earn his pride in her.

"Wh... why?"

Booth smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her little nose.

"I'm so proud, you haven't pushed me away, you haven't asked me to leave, that... that makes me so happy Bones."

She gave a small smile and thought back to a time when she never would have allowed him or anyone, to be around her while she was so 'weak'. What she showed of herself to the world was selected and it had always been paramount that she was seen and strong and unbreakable. As time had progressed and her relationships with those around her were forged, she had been changing, succumbing to the instinctive need for contact and love, she now had the ability to lean on those she knew cared about her, but only Seeley Booth would ever see her so 'weak'.

"Come on."

He walked her to the bathroom and held her until they got to the vanity bench.

"I'll be just outside if you need me."

Brennan knew, he didn't want to leave, but she also knew he was trying to give her, some of the independence she so desperately craved to feel normal.

"Thank you."

Booth left the small tiled room and closed the door, he took the opportunity to fix the bed covers up and pull out some fresh pajamas for them both, he was yearning for a hot shower and knew his girlfriend would likely feel better after one too.

He heard the toilet flush, the tap being turned on and then off a moment later, he waited and watched, he wanted her to call him but wondered if her pride would allow it, the distance from the basin to the door was considerable and she would struggle, he waited.

"Booth?"

Her raspy voice sounded, like music to his ears and he smiled. Schooling his features he opened the door, expecting to find her leaning against the wall by the door, he was momentarily surprised to see, she was still at the basin.

"Hey."

Her hair brush was on the vanity and it was obvious she had run the brush through her usually shiny locks. She was watching him in the mirror, her reflection, a shadow of her normal, bright, flawless self.

"I... I need a shower Booth, I... I want to wash my hair."

Booth nodded, with a small smile, he held up their change of clothes.

"I thought you might, we can save water together."

Brennan giggled, she knew he was actually suggesting they shower together, so he could help her, but the fact that he made playful excuses, made her feel like less of a burden, for that she was grateful.

* * *

In the shower unit, Booth stood behind his girl, one arm around her waist, her back nestled into his torso. He had slipped a knee slightly between her legs, allowing her further support as her bottom was cradled to his hip. He held his palm out as she poured shampoo into his hand before he lathered it into her soaked hair. His fingers felt wonderful on her scalp and she knew he was taking his time to relax her and put her at ease.

Booth repeated the same process with the conditioner and then began helping her soap up her body, his fingers massaging and kneading as he went. Brennan tipped her head back and rested it against his shoulder, the hot water did wonders for her emotional state and when it was time to get out, she felt so much better.

Booth helped her to dry, he took great pleasure in looking after her; she knew this to be true, he didn't see it as a burden or duty, it was something he enjoyed and it made him feel useful and needed, a sensation he had been striving to achieve since he was a child.

Booth was a natural born protector, it gave him a sense of well being; to be needed and wanted, it made him feel he was worthwhile, to prove to himself he wasn't the waste of space his father made him believe he was.

"Booth?"

He looked over to the bed she was once again sitting in.

"Yeah Babe."

"Could... could I get dry towel for my hair."

He smiled glad to get her anything she wanted.

"Sure, gimme a sec."

He returned to her a moment later, with a fresh towel and her comb. Brennan smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you."

She reached out to take them, intent on drying her hair further and straightening it out, but Booth had other ideas. He slid in behind her and gently put the comb to her scalp, dragging it through her hair, he was happy to sit there and dote on her as much as she would let him and right now the sensation of having her hair brushed was too good to halt.

* * *

**Woo hoo, what did you think, be nice, please review.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer-Not mine, make nothing, get nothing, except your wonderful reviews, which I do love.**

**A/N- More?**

* * *

When Booth woke the next morning he smiled, he was still laying behind his girlfriend, his legs on either side of her hips. She had turned during the night and was now chest to chest with him, her head pillowed softly against his chest. Booth reached out and swiped a strand of hair from her cheek.

Brennan felt him wake beneath her, her eyes were closed but she was wide awake and had been for some time. She was feeling slightly better and was relaxed enough to enjoy the sensation of his hand against her face.

"Morning Booth."

His palm held her cheek and he smiled.

"Hey Beautiful, how you feeling."

He could tell in the dim light she had a little more color back to her face, and the deep set frown had almost disappeared.

"Better, thank you."

He bent his neck to kiss her forehead.

"Good."

He was glad she was feeling better, the idea of his best friend being sick made him feel a little sick. To see her so fragile was unusual and he found he didn't like it at all. She nodded against his pec and looked up into his eyes.

"I would very much like to get up though."

Her voice was strained and he knew her throat must be sore. Reaching across to the bedside he grabbed the bottle of water and uncapped it, before holding it out to her.

"Here Babe, have a sip."

She pushed up slightly and took the bottle in trembling hands, drinking slowly. Booth noticed the way her eyes closed when she tilted her back, he thought she must have a headache, as she handed the bottle back he capped it and moved his hands to her shoulders and neck, intent on massaging her tight muscles.

"Oh... hmm."

She sighed, his fingers pressing in the areas that were causing her the most pain.

"Shhh, just relax."

She melted into his chest, her arms limp at his side, her eyes closed again as she exhaled in relief.

* * *

Just after seven AM, the bedroom door opened and a little head peaked around the corner. Brennan was sleeping again but Booth raised his arm, to let his little girl know, he was awake.

Molly smiled seeing her Daddy's hand waving at her; she walked over cautiously, her eyes watching her Mommy who was asleep. Molly placed her fingers to her lips, silently telling her daddy she knew to be quiet.

Booth smiled, as the three year old walked right up to his head and squeezed between the bed and the bedside table. Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a loose cuddle, smiling as she rested her face to his shoulder.

"Morning Princess."

Molly smiled at her Daddy and glanced to her Mommy.

"Is Mommy still sick?"

Booth dropped his eyes to the woman on his chest.

"She's getting better Princess."

Molly looked over to her trap and saw it was still set, waiting to catch the sick bug.

"It's not catched yet Daddy, maybe the sick bug is tricking you."

Booth kissed her forehead and smiled.

"We'll see Sweetheart, are you hungry?"

Molly nodded.

"Should we make some food?"

Again the three year old nodded.

"Ok, move back, so Daddy can get out."

Molly squeezed back out of her little space and skipped over to stand by the door. Booth pulled the covers over his girlfriend and rolled her to the side; she snuggled into the pillow and continued on sleeping.

* * *

The day was going to be spent mainly in the lounge room. After Brennan woke, she begged to be allowed out of the room, she wanted to sit on the couch and she was happy to abide Booth's demands that she not move off the couch.

"I will, I promise, I... I just think being in here all the time is making me worse."

She gave him a pout and knew she'd won. Booth shook his head at her power of persuasion, he approached the bed and helped her stand, wrapping his strong arm around her waist he walked her out. Booth helped her lay down; he placed a pillow behind her head and covered her with the blanket from the end of the couch.

"Ok..."

He pointed his index finger at her and gave a playful smirk.

"You stay there, I'm going to help Molly have a bath and get dressed."

Brennan saluted and smiled as he trotted off down the hall, hurrying as he heard water being splashed onto the floor in the bathroom.

The lounge room was silent but Brennan could hear the sounds outside the apartment and the feel of the sunlight, filtering through the curtains onto her body, was lovely. She had always enjoyed the sun, in small doses; her skin was milk white or as Booth called it porcelain white, either way, she burned easily, but now as the natural heat warmed her still sore and aching muscles, she was grateful for the sun and its heated beams.

* * *

Booth scooped Molly up out of the tub; he'd washed her hair with little trouble, although Molly now knew what the shampoo tasted like. She had told him that Mommy had never made her taste the shampoo and he asked her not to tell.

"Alright Princess, what are you going to wear?'

Molly shrugged, looking up at her daddy from the floor she smiled.

"Cloves Daddy."

Booth smiled, he knew she meant clothes and made his way to her drawers. Booth removed a t-shirt, shorts and socks along with the little girl's underwear.

"Ok, clothes it is."

Molly dropped her towel that was wrapped around her cooling body and assisted her Father in getting her dressed for the day.

Booth enjoyed one on one time with the three year old; she was always happy and ready for anything, so long as she wasn't alone.

"Ok Princess, go wait with Mommy, make sure she doesn't get up off the couch ok."

Molly nodded as she watched her Daddy stand up.

"Ah huh, where are you going Daddy?"

Booth ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Daddy is going to have a shower too."

Molly smiled and ran out of the room, a second later she ran back in.

"I love you Daddy."

Booth chuckled as she ran off again before he could answer.

* * *

Parker Booth sat on the seats at the front gate of school, he was supposed to meet Annica this morning, but so far hadn't seen her. As the bell rang to get to class, he stood up and gathered his things, he smiled.

"H... hi Parker."

"Hey Annie, you're nearly late."

She gave a weak smile.

"Sorry, I... I missed my bus, I had to walk."

Parker nodded.

"Do you live far away?"

The young girl shrugged.

"It feels like it, I live in Pine wood estate."

Parker smiled.

"Really? I live in Grove wood."

Annica nodded.

"That's not far from me."

Parker nodded and then frowned.

"You walked all that way? You must have run a lot."

Parker noticed, Annica was wearing another long sleeved pink shirt and wondered if it was her favorite color, she seemed to own a lot of them. The two walked toward their class building, talking quietly.

"Did you do the extra math work?"

Annica nodded.

"Ah huh, I wasn't going to but... I... I couldn't sleep."

Parker wanted to ask if she was ok, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She looked tired and again she looked as if she'd crying.

"Parker I... I know I haven't been a very good partner for our science project, I still... I hope you still want to be partners."

Parker smiled.

"I do, we can catch up. I talked to my step mom and she said you can come to the Lab too, whenever you want, it's really cool there, you'll love it."

Annica smiled.

"It sounds great; tell your mom I said thanks."

Parker nodded and pushed the door open, holding it wide for his friend.

"HEY PARKER! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN WITH THE DWEEB?"

Parker looked up and scowled at the loud mouth boy who ran passed.

"SHUT UP MILLS."

Parker glanced at Annica and noted her sad faced expression.

"Don't listen to em Annie, they're just jealous that your smarter them."

Annie knew Parker was just trying to make her feel better and she appreciated the fact, but it didn't make things any less hurtful.

"Hey, do you think your parents would let you come to my Dad's next weekend? We can work on our project and my Mom will be there, so we can ask her tonnes of questions."

"Ah... Umm... I dunno Parker, I umm... I'm not... I'll ask tonight."

Parker frowned at her reaction, but shook it off as they entered the class room and took their seats beside one another. The teacher was yet to arrive so most of the kids were being loud and obnoxious.

A blonde haired girl approached a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Parker I have a note from Angelica."

Parker looked over to the blonde haired girl sitting with her friends across the room, he frowned.

"A note."

"Yep."

Whitney handed it over.

"Umm, why couldn't Angelica bring it over?"

Whitney frowned.

"Huh?"

Parker rolled his eyes.

"If Angelica wants to give me a note, why can't she come over instead of sending you as a slave?"

Whitney pouted as Parker pushed her hand away. Annica smiled, Parker certainly was different from other boys his age. Angelica was queen of the school, she was pretty and good at dancing and singing, she had her group of friends that did everything for her and all the girls wanted to be just like her, but the way Parker Booth ignored her, seemed to make her try for his attention more and the more she fought for it, the less he noticed her, this amused Annica no end, she never seen anything like it, especially considering she seemed have gotten his attention without trying at all.

Whitney turned on her heel, her hair flicking up and around with as much attitude as its owner could muster.

I t took a moment, but Angelica soon stood in front of Parker, the note held out. Parker sighed and took the note and opened it.

**Why r u sittn with her? Com sit with me **

Parker folded the note back up and gave it back.

"No thanks."

Angelica frowned and huffed in agitation, before walking back to her seat. Parker looked to Annica and smiled.

"What did it say Parker?"

He dropped his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it."

Annica nodded.

"It was about me wasn't it?"

Parker gave a tight smile.

"No, but it doesn't matter any way Annie, I don't..."

"Ok class, take your seats please."

* * *

Booth came out of the bedroom; he walked down the hall and smiled. Molly was singing again, something the little girl did a lot of, whether it was to herself or to anyone who would listen. He silently groaned hearing she was singing the song about the wiggling bugs and snakes and butterflies.

Entering the lounge room he could see Molly was putting on a show for her Mommy. Brennan was trying desperately to continue clapping, but it was easy to see her energy levels were dropping rapidly.

"Ok, what's going on in here?"

Brennan looked up, slightly relieved her boyfriend had arrived.

"Daddy!"

Molly ran over, arms up in the air, ready for the famous scoop up, into her Dad's arms; he didn't disappoint. Booth smiled as the three year old squealed as she was pulled into the air and into her Dad's embrace.

"Daddy I was dancing for Mommy, did ya see Daddy, did ya?"

Booth sat in the overstuffed chair, with Molly on his lap.

"I did, I saw, you were very wriggly."

Molly nodded with her brows raised.

"I pose to be Daddy, I is p'tending I is a bug."

Booth nodded as if he were learning something new.

"Oh, is that what you were doing? I'm glad you told me, I thought you were just dancing around to make Mommy feel better."

Molly nodded.

"I was Daddy, Mommy likes my dancing, doesn't you Mommy?"

Molly looked over, with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Baby, its wonderful Sweetie."

Molly looked back to her Dad with a beaming smile, making the agent chuckle.

"Ok, so are we going to watch a movie?"

Molly cheered but quietened when her Daddy raised his finger to his lips.

"Shhh, you gotta be quiet Princess, or you'll scare the sick bug back inside Mommy."

Molly clapped her hand over her mouth and looked around the room wide eyed.

"I sorry."

She whispered loudly as her Dad stood up and crooked his finger for her to follow him to the DVD cabinet. Molly took being quiet serious and tip toed over to her Dad, despite her socked feet.

Brennan who had been listening to everything shook her head, slightly amused that Booth was in on the sick bug story too, she tilted her head thinking, perhaps he was the starter of such a story, he did seem to have many tales to spur on a child's imagination.

Molly pointed to a DVD and Booth groaned, Brennan smiled, knowing she had picked 'Finding Nemo' again.

"Princess you're going to wear it out, and then what will you watch, pick something else huh, please, for Daddy."

Molly smiled, her eyes scanning the collection that had miraculously appeared when her Daddy and Parker started staying over.

"Dat one?"

She pointed to 'Antz' the movie and looked to her Daddy in question. He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, should we have pop corn and juice?"

Molly's face brightened as she nodded with all the enthusiasm of a child at the cinemas.

"Ok, you go get the mat and I'll go get the food."

Molly turned and looked to her Mommy who was watching her. The little girl approached, walking right up close and resting her forehead against her Mom's.

"I love you Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"I love you too Baby, do you know where the mat is?"

Molly nodded, standing up straight, she pointed to the cupboard that held the plastic backed blanket that she had to eat and drink on, whenever she was on the carpet.

"Good girl, go get it."

Booth moved the coffee table to give his daughter room before walking off in to the kitchen, not without dropping a kiss to Brennan's forehead.

* * *

Booth looked to the clock on the TV, it was almost lunch time. Glancing to his lap, he smiled at the little girl curled up with him, her wide blue eyes focused on the TV and its bright colors. Turning his head he looked to Bones, she was sleeping again, and that made him happy, sleep was the best thing for her, he watched her for a while longer, her face was relaxed and the frown he'd noticed earlier was completely erased, she looked so much younger when she was asleep, as if the world and all its problems hadn't affected her.

Booth considered his place in her life now, he was still her partner and her best friend, he was still her go to guy, he was still the person she allowed in; behind the mask and the walls she had created to keep everyone out. Now though; now all of that meant more, because now, he was also the man she had chosen to start a family with, she wanted to settle down with him, she wanted and needed him; everything seemed so much more important now. There was more at stake, more to lose, more to gain, more to fight for, more to hold on to, he was happy and that was due to the fact that she chose him.

"Daddy."

Molly whispered and looked up.

"Yeah Princess."

He stroked the side of her face, still thrilled by the fact she no longer flinched, when he reached out to her.

"Daddy, I need a wee but I don't wanna miss the TV."

Booth smiled and pressed pause on the remote.

"There you go, and when you come back, we need to talk about lunch."

He helped her off his lap and watched her run down the hall. Bones had taught Molly to use the toilet without help, and Molly being the child she was caught on quickly, she still needed help for certain things, but a wee could be handled on her own. He smiled as he heard the toilet flush and the faucet running, the kick to the bottom of the vanity unit as the three year old stretched to rotate her arm awkwardly, to get the soap off her hands and the water turned off, he knew she'd be back soon.

Molly stopped by her Mom and Dad's bedroom, to check on the trap, she smiled seeing it had gone off, walking over she looked at the metal cage, Hodgins had made. She couldn't see anything, but that was to be expected, sick bugs were ee-viz-able. She pointed her finger and spoke.

"You stay in there you bad bug, you stay away from my Mommy."

Molly turned and ran back out to her Dad.

"Better?"

She nodded.

"Daddy we gotta call Hodgie on the telephone quick."

Booth frowned.

"Why Princess?"

"The trap got the sick bug Daddy."

Booth smiled and picked up his cell phone.

"How about I send him a message?"

Molly shrugged and watched her Daddy pressing buttons. It was a few seconds before the cell beeped and Booth smiled and read the message out loud.

"Pick up the trap very carefully and put it in a plastic bag and bring it in next time."

Molly smiled and looked to the TV which was still frozen in time.

"How about we do it later, what would you like for lunch?"

Two little shoulders rose up, tucked under her ears.

"I dunno Daddy."

Booth frowned.

"Oh, I'm not sure your Mommy has that in the cupboard."

Molly frowned.

"Beh-gardon Daddy?"

He scoffed at her mispronunciation.

"Mommy doesn't buy 'I dunno' from the store."

Booth chuckled, she was confused, her brows were knitted together tightly, and she squinted at him like she thought he was an idiot, much the same way her Mother looked at him when he cracked a joke she didn't get.

"Never mind Sweetie, let's go see what's in the kitchen huh?"

Molly nodded, taking his offered hand and walking toward the food storage area of the apartment. In the kitchen Booth swung Molly up to sit on the bench, while he rummaged through the pantry.

"What about...hmmm."

There wasn't a lot in the cupboard and so Booth turned to the fridge.

"Oh I know, do you want the noodles like last night?"

Molly's eyes lit up and she nodded profusely.

"Yes please Daddy, they was yummy."

Booth removed the containers and set the microwave, he pulled the steel handles off the boxes and placed both his and hers on the glass plate.

"Ok, won't long, we might make your Mommy some soup huh?"

Molly nodded, watching as her Daddy took out a cup from the cupboard and a packet from the plastic bag on the table.

"You gunna pour the soup powder into the cup Princess?"

The three year old nodded, once more excited to be helping with big girl tasks.

"Fanks Daddy."

He stood by as she emptied the mix into the mug and peered in to take a look.

"Daddy, what's dat?"

"Soup Sweetheart, but it's a special one for Mommy, while she's sick."

The kettle clicked off at the same time as the microwave beeped, Booth lifted Molly from the bench and asked her to get her plastic bowl from the bottom cupboard. Brennan had gotten a few of the deep plastic soup bowls when she first realized Molly was scared of breaking crockery, so much so, that she had been incredibly nervous when eating, sometimes losing her appetite altogether.

"Daddy and Mommy want one too?"

Booth smiled.

"Just you and I Princess."

Molly looked in the cupboard.

"What color Daddy?"

Booth knew picking the color of the food bowl was a novelty and played along.

"Is there a blue one for Daddy?"

Molly nodded and pulled it out.

"I is gunna have gween."

"Ok green it is, pass it up."

She handed both bowls up and watched from the floor as her Daddy poured the mixture from the white boxes into the bowls.

"Can you get three bottles of water from the fridge please Princess?"

Eager to help more, she nodded and trotted over to the fridge, pulling it open.

"Daddy there's nearly no more left."

Booth nodded and added water to his mental shopping list.

"Ok, Daddy will buy some more tomorrow."

Molly placed the bottles on the floor and closed the fridge door again.

Booth instructed Molly to take two bottles of water, into the lounge room and to wake Mommy up nicely.

* * *

"Mommy, it's time to eat."

Brennan mumbled, hearing her daughter's whispered voice.

"Mommy? Daddy is bringing you soup, but you is gotta be awake to eat it."

Molly tapped her Mom's shoulder gently and smiled when her eyes opened slowly.

"Hi Mommy, you is gotta eat now."

As if on cue, Booth walked in with a tray of steaming food. He placed it on the coffee table and moved to help his girlfriend sit up.

"Molly, on the mat please Princess."

The little girl hurried to sit, the promise of food a wonderful motivator for the three year old. Booth placed the bowl on the floor in front of her.

"Remember to blow and stir it."

Molly nodded.

"Or I'll get a sore licker."

Booth grinned, he loved hearing that particular statement from her, it brought back memories of the first time he had met her here at the house.

"That's right Princess."

Booth grabbed Brennan's soup mug and handed it over, silently asking her, if she would need his help.

"I'm ok I think, thank you."

Booth smiled, he sat next to her though, just in case, he liked to be on hand if she faltered, they were a true team now and that meant they picked up the slack, in any situation.

Lunch was eaten in relative silence, as Booth pressed play on the DVD player again and Molly was once again, enchanted by the box before her.

Booth and Brennan finished almost at the same time, Booth placing the empty bowl and cup on the floor, he smiled when his girlfriend, curled up beside him and hummed her contentment of his position.

"I love you Booth."

He kissed her temple and pulled her in tight.

"I love you too Baby."

His fingers caressed her and soon she was fast asleep again.

* * *

**So... what did you think? I think we're going to skip a few days next.**

**Please review, I love reviews, they honestly help the muse, who is really not functioning well at the moment.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer- You know the drill...**

* * *

**Tuesday the following week; last chapter was Friday.**

Booth kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and smiled.

"I won't be long ok."

She nodded.

"I'm fine Booth, honestly stop worrying."

He shook his head.

"I can't, I love you too much not to worry."

Brennan smiled, it was true, she was feeling almost one hundred percent better.

"We'll be fine, I promise."

Booth looked to his daughter who was walking toward them, smiling face and bright eyes.

"Is you leaving Daddy?"

Booth squatted down as Molly walked closer; he placed his hands on her hips and smiled.

"Just for a little while, Daddy has to go see his boss at work."

Booth grimaced and raised his brows.

"Is you in trouble Daddy?"

Booth shrugged.

"Maybe, Daddy has to wait till he gets there so, I need you to look after your Mommy and make sure she stays sitting right there on the cou..."

"Booth I'm perfectly capable of doing light duties."

Molly looked to her Mommy and frowned.

"Mommy, it's rude to inrupt peoples when they is talking."

Booth grinned.

"That's right Princess, you tell her."

Brennan rolled her eyes playfully at her boyfriend and smiled as she turned back to the TV, watching a woman do exercise on some new machine. She smiled as Booth and Molly continued their conversation.

"You is gunna be quick aren't you Daddy?"

Booth kissed her forehead and nodded.

"As quick as I can."

Molly nodded.

"I love you Daddy, I hope you don't get in lots of trouble."

Booth ruffled her hair and stood up.

"Me too kiddo."

Turning back to Brennan he smiled at her pout, leaning down he kissed her lips and whispered.

"I love you."

A smile broke on her lips and she nodded.

"And I you."

Booth watched Molly climb up next to her Mom and snuggle in beside her; he looked to his watch and winced.

"Ok, gotta go, love you both, be good."

He took one last look at them and trotted off toward the door.

* * *

The building looked the same, nothing ever changed in this place. He showed his ID and nodded to Sam on security.

"Hey Man, how's it going."

Booth tilted his head, gesturing 'so, so'

"Here to get my balls handed to me I think, gotta see Cullen"

Sam grimaced.

"You didn't shoot an ice cream truck again did ya?"

Booth chuckled.

"Nah, little more serious this time."

Sam slapped the agents shoulder in a show of support.

"Well, I saw him about twenty minutes ago and looked mighty happy."

Booth caught the underlying tone in Sam's voice.

"Yeah? What about?"

They're gunna be parents again. Booth grinned, Cullen and his wife had lost their daughter to cancer a few years ago, it had caused Cullen to step down from his post as Assistant Director to grieve with his wife.

"Oh that's terrific, when did he find out?"

Sam smiled.

"Told us this morning, the Mrs is thirteen weeks and told him last night."

Booth smiled.

"Maybe he'll be in good spirits when I get up there then."

Sam chuckled.

"We'll see buddy."

Booth nodded and patted Sam's back as he walked toward the elevator.

"See ya man."

As the elevator arrived at the top floor, Booth took a deep breath and got off; he straightened his tie, and made sure his shirt was tucked in. The hall was relatively empty, with only a few executives milling around. Booth tapped on the door to waiting area, alerting Claire that someone was entering; he pushed the door and smiled to the older woman who worked Tuesday mornings.

"Agent Booth, what a pleasant surprise, are you here to pass on congratulations?"

Booth smiled.

"Well, yes but no, I got summoned, I'm pretty sure I'm about to be fired actually."

Claire looked at the younger man kindly.

"Oh, take a seat Agent; I'll let him know you're here."

Booth looked around nervously, but sat on the brown leather bench seat, he hated this office; it always felt like waiting for the school principle, only worse.

"Booth! Get your butt in here."

Booth looked up to his boss, who was standing in the door way.

"Sir."

He walked over, knowing if he had a tail; it would be between his legs. Cullen pushed the door shut and spoke.

"SIT!"

Taking his normal seat, whenever called into the office, Booth inhaled deeply, aware it could very well be his last breath.

"Well? Speak, what the hell were you thinking?"

Booth looked up.

"Honestly?"

Cullen scoffed.

"It's usually a good place to start Booth."

Booth nodded, he swallowed visibly and began.

"I disobeyed the rules; I had a bad feeling and so called Bone's..."

Cullen was about to interrupt but Booth held his hand up.

"Please Sir, let me finish."

Cullen nodded.

"When I left Monday morning, Temperance hadn't been well, she had been feeling off for days, I was on the job and felt I had to call her, when I did, her cell was switched off, I rang home and my three year old answered, she told me her Mommy had been sleeping for a really long time, I panicked Sir, I rang Dr. Saroyan and said I'd back ASAP; I sent a couple of texts and I left."

Booth shrugged.

"I wasn't thinking about Hosteen or who was on watch, my girlfriend was really sick and my daughter was alone with her, that's my family Sir, they come first."

Cullen scrubbed his face in frustration, but stayed silent as his thoughts rolled around.

"I oughta kick your ass to the curb Booth."

Booth nodded.

"Yes Sir."

"What if Betts had been spotted by Hosteen or one of his lackeys?"

Booth looked up.

"With all due respect Sir, but what if my girlfriend was unconscious or dead and my little girl was beside her, trying to wake her? THAT was my only thought, when I took off, nothing else mattered."

Cullen knew his agent was right, there was nothing he could say or do that would be worse than what had gone through Booth's mind, as he tried to get home. He nodded.

"How is she?"

Booth relaxed little.

"She' been better, I'm just glad I'm home for her and Molly. Cam gave her a steroid, to help her lungs and a strong antibiotic for her chest infection, also an anti nausea injection and a plethora of pills she can take, now that she can swallow."

Cullen's anger died, Brennan had given his daughter answers before she died and thought of her suffering now, didn't sit well with the Director. Taking the reprimand form from his desk, he tore it up and dropped it into the bin.

"How's your daughter?"

Booth sat back in his chair.

"Nervous to be alone with her Mom, she was under the impression, she had made her mother sick, by dropping a plate and now she worries that her mom is only getting better because I'm back."

Cullen gave a sad smile, he'd heard the rumors that Molly had been an abused child, but had never asked directly if it were true, not too many people knew about the little girl's existence and Cullen felt that perhaps Booth had a reason, for not confirming or denying the water cooler gossip.

"Alright Booth, I take it, you're off duty till she's recovered?"

Booth nodded.

"Yes Sir, I don't want her to relapse, I'm not sure Molly would handle it as well the second time."

Cullen nodded; pulling a different form from his desk he signed it and handed the form to Booth.

"Request for paid leave, sign it Booth."

"Sir I..."

"Booth, sign the form, you've earned it, you do more overtime than any of the cowboys downstairs and I need you and Dr. Brennan back in the field, so sign the damn paper and get outta my office."

Booth gave a grateful smile and nodded, before taking the pen and signing in the required boxes.

"Thanks Sir."

Cullen nodded.

"Give it to Claire on your way out."

Booth looked at form stating he was to receive full pay, while away from work for an allotted time of two weeks. He stood up and smiled.

"Oh and Sir..."

Cullen raised his brows.

"Congratulations, I hear you and your wife are expecting a baby."

Cullen smiled, his joy over the news, clearly making him happy.

"Thanks Booth, it's a... shock but we're... extremely happy about it."

Booth nodded and shook his boss's hand.

"When's the big day?"

Cullen shrugged.

"Sometime in November hopefully."

Booth nodded.

"Nice."

Booth made his way to the door, he was thrilled the meeting had gone as well as it had and knew it could have been a lot worse, he could have been facing dismissal.

"Thanks again sir."

"Get outta here Booth."

Booth chuckled and closed the door, a cheery smile on his face as he handed the form to Claire.

"I'll process it right away Agent."

Booth charm smiled her and winked.

"Thanks Claire."

He turned walked out, the spring back in his step.

* * *

Molly sat with her Mommy on the couch, they were leaning over the coffee table doing puzzles; well a puzzle, it was going to be a picture of a butterfly, Hodgins had given it to Molly as a present, and although it was recommended for ages five and up, Molly was insistent that it be done now. Half of it was done and Brennan found her concentration waning the longer Booth was absent, she was fearful, her getting sick, would mean he would lose the job he loved so much.

"Mommy, I is hungry, can we have snacks please."

Brennan smiled.

"How about I cut up some fruit and we can have a fruit salad."

Molly licked her lips, the little girl loved fruit and vegetables and Brennan tried to encourage her to eat them, knowing that as she got older, she may very well turn against the healthy ingredients.

"Yay, can I help?"

Standing up, Brennan took her hand.

"You sure can, who else is going to get me what I need."

Molly grinned from ear to ear as they walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, can you get the apples and grapes, from the fridge please?"

Molly pulled the door open and retrieved what was requested from her, passing them up to her Mom.

"Thank you and two oranges and a banana."

Again Molly pulled the items from the crisper at the bottom of the fridge and handed them up.

"Do you want pear in it?"

Molly nodded, getting one pear as she knew her Mommy didn't like it.

"Thank you."

Brennan opened the freezer and took out a small container of frozen blueberries, putting them straight into the microwave.

"Alright Baby, can you get me the bowls please and the red round container."

Brennan drew a circle in the air with her finger, indicating the shape of the Tupperware she was wanting. Molly had become quite proficient in learning numbers, colors and shapes, since living in a stable home, she had never been given the opportunity to learn before that, and Brennan considered her a bright child, with a thirst for knowledge.

"Dis one Mommy?"

The three year old held up the correct dish with a hesitant expression, Brennan smiled.

"That's the one Sweetie."

Molly jumped up and closed the cupboard, putting the container up on the bench next to her Mommy.

"Where are the bowls Baby?"

The little girl slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oops, sorry, I forgetted them."

Brennan shook her head as Molly ducked back down and opened the cupboard again.

"You silly billy."

She heard her daughter giggle and couldn't help but revel in the sound.

* * *

The snack was enjoyed and Brennan even had a little more than she thought she would.

"Dat was yummy Mommy, I like them fruits."

Brennan placed both empty bowls on the side table next to the couch and grinned as Molly cuddled into her side.

"Me too Baby."

She kissed the little girl's head and smiled, her fingers running through the unkept locks of hair.

"Go get me your brush please."

Molly turned and smiled, before sliding off the couch and running down the hall. She loved having her hair done by her Mommy, Daddy helped sometimes, but Mommy was best at it, it didn't hurt when Mommy did it.

She collected her brush and hair tie from the bathroom and ran back to the lounge room again.

"I got it."

Brennan took the items and thanked her, patting the spot between her knees, for the three year old to sit. Molly climbed up, without hesitation and faced away from her Mommy, having done this many times before, she knew exactly what to do and what to expect.

Brennan placed her hand on top of Molly's head, allowing her to run the brush through the tangled strands without pulling her scalp. The first few times they had carried out the task, Molly had flinched and ducked away, scared she was going to be hit with the item, her mother was holding. It had taken weeks to ease the fear and now Molly was perfectly trusting and at ease, with her back to her Mom.

Molly did however flinch when her Mom's cell phone rang.

"Hang on Baby, stay there."

Molly nodded and watched her Mommy get up, quickly trotting over to where her cell was plugged into the wall.

"Brennan."

"Hey Sweetie, how you feeling?"

Brennan smiled, making her way back to her daughter on the couch.

"Good Ange, did Booth tell you to call me?"

Angela frowned.

"No, why, should he have?"

Brennan sighed.

"No, he's just..."

Angela giggled.

"Going all Mother Bear on you."

Brennan frowned.

"I'm not entirely sure what that means, but if it means he's overbearing... then yes."

Angela laughed at her best friend.

"Well Sweetie, usually I'd say stand your ground, but I think, in this case... let him win Babe."

Brennan smiled as Molly looked up and handed her the brush again.

"Why?"

She heard her friend sigh through the connection.

"Coz he loves you and he risked a hell of a lot to get back to you and he enjoys taking care of you, of both of you."

"Yes but I'm fine now, I feel great."

Angela rolled her eyes at her stubborn friend.

"That maybe Bren, but perhaps he's still not completely over the massive scare you gave him, nearly dying while he wasn't home."

It was Bren's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, I didn't nearly D-I-E, I..."

"Hey, that's not what I saw when Cam and I walked into your room."

Brennan quietened.

"And Booth charged in later, Cam thought she'd be resuscitating him, honestly sweetie, white is not a color on him."

Brennan sighed as she gently stroked the brush through her daughter's hair, now free of knots and tangles.

"I guess I can let him be all..."

Angela interrupted.

"All hot, stud gone caveman protector."

Brennan laughed.

"Yes that."

Angela nodded.

"Sounds like a plan Sweetie, ok well I'll let you get back to resting, just wanted to see how you were."

"Thanks Ange."

"Sure that's what we do right, love ya Sweetie."

"Love you too Ange, bye."

Brennan hung up and smiled. She suddenly couldn't wait to see Booth again, Angela had made her see things from Booth's perspective and perhaps she had been expecting too much of him. Giving her attention back to her daughter, she continued brushing, the shiny waves of brown hair.

* * *

Booth walked up the steps to the entrance of the apartment building.

"Hey Kevin."

Kevin turned and smiled.

"Hey Mr Booth, you want the mail, there's a heap of it."

Booth nodded, he realized Bones probably hadn't been down in a week and so the bills and letters would have been piling up.

"Dr. Brennan gone away Sir?"

Booth scoffed.

"No, she's been dying quietly upstairs since last Sunday."

Kevin frowned.

"Huh?"

Booth patted the man's back.

"She's been sick, but was too stubborn to ask for help until it was too late, her cell died and she couldn't get out of bed."

Kevin held his hand to his heart.

"Oh my... is she ok now?"

Booth smiled.

"Road to recovery is a slow process my friend and Temperance Brennan is an impatient woman."

Kevin chuckled as Booth stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, the older man had a lot of time for the Agent, he had watched Ms Brennan battle through life alone in the past few years and he saw how sad she was, he also knew that Agent Booth made all the sadness a distant memory and Temperance Brennan deserved happiness.

Booth put his key in the lock quietly and opened the door, he planned on sneaking up on his girls, but knew the likelihoods of that plan being executed, were slim to none, he rarely got the jump on those two.

Closing the door as silently as possible, he began the trek down the hall, smiling when he heard their giggles.

"Mommy you gotta stay still please."

Booth chuckled as both girls looked up, Molly was kneeling on the arm of the couch, while her mom sat in front, it was obvious Molly was doing her mom's hair, it was messy and she had pig tails all over her head.

"Daddy! I is doing Mommy's hair."

He stood in front of them and leaned down, first to kiss Molly's cheek.

"I can see that Princess."

And then to kiss Brennan's lips.

"You look beautiful."

Brennan blushed while Molly beamed at the obvious praise to her work. Booth looked to the table, where a half finished puzzle still lay.

"What have you two been up to?"

Molly answered instantly.

"We watched the TV and then we did dat puzzle and I helped Mommy make a fruit salad and now I is fixing Mommy's hair."

Booth sat down, lifting his girlfriend's legs and placing them across his lap, where unconsciously he began rubbing her sock clad feet.

"So you had fun then."

Molly nodded and smiled hugely, her nervousness over looking after her Mom, eased and forgotten.

"Yep and you can have fruit too Daddy it's in the fridge-a-rator."

Booth smiled.

"Alright Princess, Daddy will have some soon."

Molly nodded and looked to her parents, she frowned as they watched each other, they weren't talking, but they were nodding one another and smiling.

"Are you's two talking?"

Booth looked up and smiled.

"Nope. Why?"

Sliding down from the arm of the couch, the three year old walk over to stand in front of her Daddy.

"Coz you is going like this."

She nodded and shook her head, before grinning in imitation of her parents, making both of them laugh.

"We were not."

"Yes you is, I saw it."

"Not."

Molly raised her eyebrows at her father's denial.

"You is."

"Not."

Molly looked to her Mom and pouted and then back to her Dad.

"I saw you Daddy."

Her eyes were wide and as he shook his head, her lip trembled.

"Nope."

Booth was shocked as his daughter burst into tears.

"I not lying... I saw."

Both Brennan and Booth sat forward.

"Oh hey Princess..."

He pulled her up onto his lap and cuddled her.

"Daddy was just joking with you."

Molly's cried into her Dad's shirt.

"I not lying Daddy, I not."

Booth looked up to Brennan, who gave him sad eyes and a supportive smile.

"Sweetheart look up..."

Molly stayed with her face buried in his arm.

"Princess, please don't cry, Daddy's sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I know you weren't lying Sweetheart."

Booth felt terrible, seeing his daughter cry for any reason was bad enough but being the one to make her cry, was a horrible sensation. He kissed her head over and over trying to coax a smile from her.

"Come on, please don't cry."

Molly looked up, her teeth sunken into her bottom lip with severity. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears and she was confused by her Father's 'joke'.

"Joke's are funny Daddy, dat's not funny."

Booth's expression softened as he wiped her tears.

"Wasn't it?"

She shook her head slowly.

"No, see I is not laughing or smiling Daddy, dat means it's not funny."

Booth kissed her forehead, the furrowed brow relaxing slowly.

"Ok then, I'm sorry."

Molly sniffled and blinked the remaining tears from her eyes. Brennan reached out, tucking her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"I f'give you Daddy."

Booth smiled and hugged her close, for a child that had been hurt so much, both physically and emotionally, Molly was certainly a forgiving child, sure she remembered the injustices carried out against her, but she always gave another chance.

"Thanks Princess, will you help me get some fruit salad?"

Molly nodded and gave a small grin as she jumped to the floor. Booth stood up and bent down to Brennan, whispering in her ear.

"We'll chat later, everything went fine."

Brennan smiled taking his hand a squeezing it in silent joy as he walked away.

* * *

The afternoon progressed nicely, Booth moved an arm chair to the balcony doors for Brennan to sit in and enjoy the afternoon sun, while Booth and Molly finished the puzzle, at three PM, Booth noticed Bones had fallen asleep in an odd position. He walked over, scooping her up and cradling her body in his arms.

"Princess stay here and work on the puzzle ok, Daddy be back soon."

Molly nodded and picked up another piece of the cardboard cut out that would join the others; she didn't know what to do with.

Booth carried Brennan down the hall and into the room; he'd changed the sheets on the bed this morning and so laid his girlfriend down on top of the covers.

"Booth?"

He grabbed a blanket and covered her gently before sitting beside her.

"Hey, go back to sleep."

She looked up with sleepy eyes.

"Tell me what happened."

Booth smiled.

"Cullen gave me two weeks off with pay and no formal reprimand."

Brennan smiled.

"Told you, you were his favorite."

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah well, I think it had more to do with the fact he's developed a soft spot for you over the years and he and his wife are pregnant."

Brennan smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful news."

Booth grinned.

"Cullen certainly thinks so; you couldn't slap the grin off his face."

Brennan frowned.

"Why would you wan..."

"It's just an expression Bones..."

She frowned and nodded, some sayings seemed awfully unnecessary to voice and she was sure she would never remember them all.

Booth loved the confused expression on her face, it was something that never changed, no matter how much she had evolved in other areas of her personality, her confusion over pop culture and common sayings always remained the same.

"It doesn't mean anything."

She searched his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Ok."

Booth leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Sleep, I'll wake you for dinner."

Brennan hated to admit it, but she was tired and sleeping sounded wonderful, breathing was still not as easy it was when healthy and the heaviness in her chest really took it out of her. She accepted, smiled weakly and rolled onto her side, sighing as Booth pulled the blanket up and his weight lifted from the bed.

"I love you Booth."

He stopped at the door, facing her.

"I love you too; I'll see you in a few hours."

She drifted off quickly and he closed the door softly.

* * *

Molly was exactly where Booth had left her; she looked up as he entered the room.

"How's it going Princess?"

The little girl looked up and frowned.

I can't find its home Daddy."

She held the puzzle piece out and smiled as her Dad took it from her fingers.

"Ok, let's have a look huh?"

Molly stood up as her Dad sat down, moving to stand in front of him; she opted to sit in his lap, rather than beside him and Booth would never turn her away. Finishing the puzzle was the plan, but it wasn't long before father and daughter were also fast asleep.

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think? Please review.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer- I wish they were mine but alas HH doesn't seem to share well.**

**A/N- Ok so last chapter was Tuesday afternoon, Booth and Molly have fallen asleep on the couch Awww. This is the last indoor chapter for Bren.  
**

* * *

Brennan yawned as she rolled over in bed, she felt a little groggy, but knew that was to be expected. Kicking the blanket off she slowly got up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she combed her fingers through her hair and yawned again.

The room was relatively dark and she knew the sun had gone down, there was no light shinning under the door and she wondered if Booth had kept them off on purpose.

Standing gingerly, she walked to the door, opened it and stepped out into the beyond quiet apartment. She thought her boyfriend and daughter must have gone out and couldn't help the feeling of loss she felt.

Heading into the lounge room she noticed the curtains were still open and light from the street lamps outside were illuminating the room; she smiled. Lying on the couch was Booth, sound asleep on his back, a cushion under his head, one leg up on the arm rest the other down on the floor, asleep on his torso, was Molly, face down, arms hanging at her father's side, her little body lifting and lowering with each of her father's breaths.

Brennan turned and picked up Booth's cell, she found the media application and began snapping photos, saving each and every one and sending them to her own phone. The final shot was with father and daughter staring back at her in dazed confusion.

"Hey Bones, you ok Baby?"

She placed the cell down and smiled.

"I'm fine, how's your back though?"

Truth be told, Booth was in no hurry to move, the last thing he needed to do, was bust his lower lumbar whose-ee-wat-sits again.

"Mommy, we was sleeping."

Brennan smiled as her little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes cutely.

"I saw, was it a good sleep?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, I dreamed I was swimming wif Nemo and Dory again."

Brennan smiled, swimming with Nemo was a reoccurring dream for the three year old and she was always cheery after waking from it.

"Again? Did you have fun?"

Molly smiled.

"Yep, we was in da pool and then the ocean."

Booth smiled, he loved hearing his daughter's childlike fantasies, they were innocent and unaffected by the harsh realities of life yet. Booth felt Molly shift her weight slightly and held his arms up so she wouldn't fall.

"Wow Baby, well, how about you hop off Daddy gently and you come have a bath and put your jammies on?"

Molly slid slowly to the floor, with the help of her Mom and Dad.

"Go get your pajamas out please and put them in the bathroom."

Molly skipped off down the hall chatting to herself happily.

"Are you ok Booth?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, just tell me the best way to get up without doing any damage."

Brennan smiled.

"Roll onto your side slowly."

He moved himself into the correct position and waited for further instruction.

"Ok now push up with your right arm and bring both feet onto the floor, try to keep your back relaxed as you move."

He was careful to do everything she told him to, loath to hurt himself in any way. Once in an upright position he began to relax a little and then at her reassuring smile, he relaxed further.

"You know Booth, I was thinking, it was time to replace this couch, perhaps we could look something that would be suitable for you to lie on, especially when Hockey season arrives."

Booth stood up, smiling from ear to ear.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Brennan beamed.

"So, it's a good idea then?"

"That's not why I love you."

Brennan frowned, confused as to whether they were getting a new couch or not.

"Then wh..."

Booth cupped her makeup free face in his hands, his thumbs stroking across her cheek bones, his eyes boring into hers.

"I love that you used Hockey as an excuse to get a couch, but I love more that you know Hockey has seasons."

Brennan giggled and rolled her eyes playfully, she loved amusing him.

"Booth I've known you for six years and for six years I've been dragged to ice Hockey every October through to April, if you weren't harassing me then Parker was."

Booth chuckled, it was true, when they were both in DC and a good game was on, he always got a ticket for her if they went, or he'd drag her to his place to watch on the TV.

"MOMMY!"

Molly's inquiring voice echoed down the hall.

"Coming Baby, be patient."

Brennan coughed after raising her voice, a sign her throat was still tender. Booth kissed her lips and smiled.

"Are you going to be right to bath her?"

Brennan nodded.

"Actually I'm hoping she'll have a shower again."

Booth smiled.

"Ok, I'll start dinner, will you eat some tonight?"

She opened her mouth in mock shock.

"I ate last night."

Her words were accompanied by a playful slap to his pec, which only served to make him chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I've had mice go through more food in five minutes than what you did in half an hour."

She smiled, it was true, her appetite was lacking, but she knew it would come back in time, when her body had recovered in full.

"Well don't make me so much."

Booth laughed, pulling her close.

"You said you were hungry."

Brennan wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"Yes, my hungry, not yours, Molly's and Parker's combined."

Booth jostled her around gently, loving the fact their banter was returning.

"Mommy!"

Brennan reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything over the last week; I don't know what I would have done without you."

Booth smiled.

"You'll never have to have find out Baby and no thanks are needed."

They locked eyes, each connected in the most serious gaze...

"Mommy?"

Brennan blushed, before pulling back slightly and gesturing toward the bathroom.

"I better go... bath..."

Booth swallowed visibly and gestured toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm gunna make dinner."

Both were obviously affected by their power over the other and walked away feeling, as if they had built their sexual tension up to an all time high but neither able to release it; yet.

* * *

Booth decided dinner would consist of ricotta and spinach cannelloni with sun-dried tomato, pine nut and basil pesto. He gathered everything he would need and lay it out on the table, knowing that Molly would want to help when she was done taking a bath.

Booth always got a sense of satisfaction when cooking, he had enjoyed the sensation ever since he was a child, and watching the food he'd prepared get eaten, always left him feeling as though he'd accomplished something great.

He mixed the ricotta and spinach together and laid the cannelloni shells out for Molly to stuff. He made the sauce and turned the oven on to preheat, before washing up the bowls he no longer needed.

"Daddy!"

Booth turned and smiled.

"Hey princess, you all clean?"

The three year old nodded and smiled.

"Yep, wanna smell me."

Booth chuckled.

"No that's ok, you look clean."

Molly walked over and looked up to the table.

"Can I help make the dinna Daddy?"

Booth lifted her up and sat her at the table.

"You sure can, let me show you want to do ok?"

Molly nodded and waited patiently as her Daddy sorted things out on the table. Booth filled a piping bag with the ricotta mixture; the cheat's way, his Mom used to call it, he picked up a cannelloni shell and squeezed the white and green stuffing into the pasta.

"What is it Daddy?"

"It's cheese Sweetheart."

Molly smiled as he handed her the piping bag and a tube of raw pasta.

"Ok were you watching me?"

"Ah huh."

Booth smiled, knowing she had been paying intent attention to what he was doing.

"Alright show me."

Molly did exactly as her Father had done and smiled when the task was complete.

"Well done Princess, now you can finish all theses ones."

He moved a baking dish in front of her and smiled as her eyes opened in surprise.

"All of em?"

He nodded and ruffled her hair.

"Yep, all of them."

Molly inhaled, in preparation and began.

* * *

Brennan walked into the kitchen and smiled, Molly was sitting at the table, her Dad standing behind her, leaning over her shoulder and pointing to something, she listened quietly as explained how to lay the cannelloni in lines, the little girl nodded and giggled when her Dad dabbed tomato on her nose.

"Daddy, I is clean."

Booth chuckled.

"No you're not; you have tomato on your nose."

Molly frowned; Brennan was sure if the three year old had been standing, her hands would be on her hips; instead, Molly scooped up some sauce and wiped it on her Daddy's cheek.

"Daddy you're dirty too."

Booth roared with laughter and looked up when he heard his girlfriend's giggle too.

"Mommy, Daddy's making me dirty again."

Brennan smiled, picking up a towel she wiped the sauce from Molly's nose gently.

"I can see that."

Booth took the towel and wiped his own face, as he felt a soft hand on the middle of his back.

"So what are you making?"

Molly pointed.

"Look Mommy, its gween cheese."

Brennan frowned as Booth smiled.

"It's not green cheese Princess; it's spinach and ricotta cannelloni."

Brennan raised her brows, somewhat impressed by his culinary talents.

"Well it looks delicious."

She watched Booth pour the remaining sauce over the top and move to the oven with the dish. Once in, he turned back to the matching blue eyes that were watching him and smiled.

"Ok, forty five minutes, you two go relax in the lounge room and I'll clean up here."

Brennan frowned.

"I'll clean up Booth, you prepared it I..."

He pointed to the lounge room.

"Nup, go."

She knew there was point arguing, he wouldn't allow it, she was still recuperating and he didn't allow her to do anything he considered strenuous, which was just about everything bar sleeping. Taking Molly's hand she sighed and they walked toward the lounge room.

"Bones?"

She turned back, raised eye brows in a questioning expression. He smiled and mimed the next words.

"Thank you."

Shaking her head, she led Molly away. Just about to sit down, Brennan heard the phone.

"Stay there Baby, Mommy, will be back."

The three year old nodded and sat back in the couch cushions.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, are you better?"

"Hi Parker, yes I'm doing much better, I'm sorry we had to change the week you came over."

Parker smiled, he was supposed to stay with them this week, but with Brennan being sick, Booth rescheduled.

"That's ok, I have sports carnival this week anyway and so I have to start school early and finish late, it would be bad for you and dad to have to pick me up and drop me off, coz the sport bus doesn't go out to your place."

Brennan smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I'm sure we would have managed Sweetheart."

Parker smiled.

"Can I come over on Friday after school? Please."

Brennan beamed.

"Sure you can, how long can you stay?"

"I dunno Mom, that's up to you?"

Brennan laughed.

"Oh, well in that case, you can move in anytime you want."

Parker laughed.

"Thanks Mom."

Brennan frowned, unsure why he was thanking her.

"What for?"

Parker shook his head in amusement, he knew she had said what was on her mind and so didn't expect thanks for the truth.

"Never mind Mom."

Brennan nodded, she felt as though she had missed something, but didn't want to seem foolish by asking.

"Ok, I will pick you up from school on Friday?"

"Ok, thanks, I'll wait near the tree; you always pick me up from?"

"Yes, we need to go to the doctor after that, Molly has her immunizations at four."

Parker winced; he always hated having needles and felt bad for Molly.

"Ugh... does she know?"

"No and I would prefer to keep it that way."

Parker smiled, the tone of his mom's voice telling him, she was not looking forward to having to put Molly through it.

"Promise her ice cream after Mom, that's what Mom did with me, whenever I had a needle, I got a paddle pop and then it never seemed to hurt as much."

Brennan smiled, the idea hadn't occurred to her, but she could see the benefit of bribery in such situations.

"Ok, school, doctor and then the ice creamery."

Parker silently cheered too.

"Ok, Mom? Do you think it would be ok if I ask Annica to come over on Sunday after church and breakfast?"

"Do you wish to work on your project?"

"Yep, we haven't really started yet and it's due the second week back after summer vacation."

"I'll ask your dad, but I don't see the problem, when is vacation?"

"Umm, I think it's not next week but the week after it starts."

"Ok, just hold on, I'll ask your dad now and you can ask Annica tomorrow."

"K."

Parker heard his Mom taking the phone away from her ear, her earring scratching against the plastic. He could hear her talking and she obviously made no attempt to cover the mouth piece, he could hear his dad saying he didn't even hear the phone ring and his mom ask him if he was going deaf, Parker chuckled, he loved it when they bantered back and forth, people always thought they were fighting, but he knew better. His Dad's voice filled his ear.

"Hey Buddy, how's it going?"

"Hi Dad, good, I was ringing to see if Bones was better and I could come over on Friday, she said yes."

Booth chuckled.

"I'm sure she did, she's missed you."

Parker smiled.

"I missed you guys too."

Booth smiled.

"So what's this about Annica?"

"We have our project due when school starts back and I was wondering if after church 'n' stuff on Sunday, if we can go get Annica, so her and me can work on our assignment."

"Right, well, it's fine with your Mom and me, but see what Annica's parents say, and if they want to meet us, we'll have to do it Thursday after school."

"Ok, thanks Dad."

"Righto Pal, how's school been?"

"Good, I got picked for school hockey team."

Booth grinned from ear to ear.

"That's great Parks, so what about the Eagles?"

The Eagles had been Parker's weekend hockey team since he was seven, they'd been on a losing streak for three years now and everyone blamed the new coach.

"They kinda suck Dad, at least the Troopers win sometimes."

Booth chuckled, he understood his son's frustration about never winning a game, it was hard enough to sit on sidelines and watch them lose, let alone to be playing.

"Yeah, well, playing for school, means you'd get more practice time and you'd get more games."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, I wanna do it, but I haven't told Mom yet, she's been real busy with a new case so..."

Booth sighed.

"You should tell her Pal, she'll be upset if you hold it back."

"Yeah I'll tell her tonight when she gets home."

"Good man, alright, well I'm gunna hand you back to your Mom, before she bursts outta her skin in excitement to speak with you and we'll see you Friday."

"K, love you Dad."

"I love you too Pal, knuckles."

"Knuckles."

Booth smiled and handed the phone over, kissing his anxious girlfriend on the cheek and shaking his head at her in amusement.

"Parker?"

"Hey Mom, Dad said yes about Annie."

"I heard, I'd like you to text me, when you get her answer, that way I can get some snacks for you guys that I wouldn't normally have in the house."

"Thanks Mom, you're the best."

Brennan blushed and instinctively answered his assumption.

"Parker I'm not sure you are able to distinguish between every mother, there are different..."

"Mom I was just saying that, I think you're the best."

"Oh, so you weren't being literal, merely..."

"I was being literal, just not exact."

Brennan smiled at his distinction.

"Ok, I understand and... thank you."

Parker covered his mouth to hold his laughter in, his Mom always made him smile, even when she didn't mean to.

"You're welcome, I have to go now, Drew made dinner, I love you."

"I love you too Sweetheart."

They both hung up the phones, effectively ending communication till Friday.

* * *

At just after six, Molly ran into the kitchen.

"It's raining, it's raining."

Brennan was in Booth's arms as he leaned against the bench.

"Wow, that's awesome Princess."

She frowned.

"But the chair is getting wet."

Booth released his girlfriend and took off into the lounge room to close the open window.

"Good girl Molly that was very smart thinking to come in and tells us."

The three year old smiled; proud she had done the right thing.

"Fanks Mommy, is it time for dinner now?"

As if on cue the timer went off and Booth strolled back in, with a rain speckled shirt.

"It's really coming down out there, looks like we might be in for a wet night."

Booth grabbed the oven mitts and opened the oven door to check their meal; the aroma of the food was enough to make anyone's mouth water.

"Ok, stand back, it's hot."

Booth carried the baking dish over to the table, placing in on the cork mat, he'd already set the table, complete with salad, drinks and napkins.

"Alright, sit, I'll serve it up."

Brennan helped Molly up to her chair and then sat across from her with a smile. Booth served Molly first, issuing a warning that it was very hot, and needed to be cut up and allowed to cool, for a short period of time. He served Bones and then himself, adding salad to all three plates.

Brennan had noticed, Booth's eating habits were changing, there was time when having a salad next to his meal, would not have been witnessed, now he had made the green side without being asked or prompted. Though she had noticed he always tried to set a good example for the kids, he was opting for healthier choices when the kids weren't there too.

Brennan reached across the table and began cutting through the soft cannelloni for Molly, moving pieces to the sides to cool. The raw carrot in the little girl's salad was disappearing quickly, along with the lettuce and the cucumber, but the tomato and the celery weren't moving.

Booth sat down and bowed his head, about to begin a silent prayer, Brennan pulled back from Molly's plate and placed her knife down, she looked to Molly and gestured for the little girl to be quiet. Although she didn't believe, Brennan had come to understand that allowing Booth to pray and showing him the respect of silence throughout, was an act that ultimately showed her respect in him.

Molly watched her Dad in silence, she didn't understand what he was doing, but knew she had to be quiet. When Parker was here, he did the same thing and Molly wondered if it was something boys did, before they ate food.

Her Dad looked up and smiled.

"Let's eat."

Molly picked up her fork and took some pasta and green cheese from the edge of her plate, placing it in her mouth and chewing slowly. The flavor hit her tongue and she smiled, already stabbing the next mouthful.

"Do you like it Princess?"

Molly nodded, knowing better than to talk with her mouth full, she swallowed.

"It tasted good."

Booth smiled, looking to Bones who was about to place the first bite in her mouth also. She looked to Booth and nodded in approval before swallowing.

"Booth that is excellent, you really are very good at cooking."

He smiled, proud that he was able to bring joy to their table. Cutting the pasta, Booth took his first mouthful, and assessed the job done, he had to admit it was good, but instantly realized he should have toasted the pine nuts before adding them to the sauce.

"I was thinking we could finish that fruit salad you made earlier for desert?"

"Yes, there's some ice cream in the freezer too."

Booth smiled, looking to Molly who was completely silent as she devoured her meal.

"Slow down Baby, there's more if you want it, no need to rush."

She looked up, red lips stained with sauce.

"I sorry."

Both parents smiled and went back to their own meals.

"So when are you going back to work?"

Booth looked to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Cullen gave me two weeks, but I think when you go back, so will I."

Brennan nodded, thinking his decision was good enough, she knew she wouldn't be staying home much longer; she would start going stir crazy in the next few days.

"Will the days you don't take off accumulate or will you forfeit them?"

"Nah they should roll over into my next allotted time off why?"

"I was thinking we could take a trip to Vermont at Christmas and take the kids, there's a ski resort there and then depending on Rebecca we could spend Christmas day at Hodgins, he's going to make the estate into S-A-N-T-A-S work shop, he wants me to ask if Russ and Amy can possibly bring the girls and we could take Parker and Molly, Ange will have had the baby."

Booth grinned at her spelling Santa's name out.

"I'll have a chat with Bec, it's my turn with Parks for Christmas morning anyway and the trip sounds great."

Brennan beamed in delight, she always felt thrilled when her ideas were received so positively.

"More please Daddy."

Booth turned and scooped an extra cannelloni tube onto his daughter's plate.

"Good manners Molly."

She smiled watching him cut it up for her.

"Fanks Daddy."

* * *

Dinner was a success and once done, Booth loaded the dishwasher, while Brennan helped Molly brush her teeth and get ready for bed, before it was time for a story and sleep.

* * *

**Another one bites the dust. Please review if you liked it.  
**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer- I wanna own them **

**A/N- Thank you so much for all the fabulous reviews, I can't believe how awesome you all have been, I get so excited... and nervous about reading reviews, but you've all been wonderful. Thanks.**

* * *

Tuesday night:

Booth had run Brennan a bath while she insisted on changing Parker's bed sheets on her own, she had sent him out with specific instructions to have a shower and relax. So he done what relaxed him most; endeavored to take care of the woman he loved.

He lit some candles, poured some bath salts into the water and added a little oil, as the tub filled slowly, he went to the kitchen and made her a cup of chamomile tea; something he knew she enjoyed before bed, and turned the heater on in the bathroom, to help warm it, until she arrived.

He heard the washing machine start and shook his head at her night time antics; anyone else would pick day time to do household chores, but not his Bones, no she picked right before bed.

Ducking into the bathroom, he added a little more hot water to the tub and stripped himself before stepping into the shower.

Brennan walked into the bedroom and smiled, the bed had been turned down and a yellow daffodil sat on her pillow, she wondered how he had got it inside without her seeing it; he was certainly sneaky when he wanted to be. She picked the flower up and sniffed it, the sweet scent making her smile. Looking around she uncapped her two day old bottle of water and placed the stem into the liquid. Leaving the bloom on her bedside, she walked into the bathroom, intent on washing her face and brushing her hair, before showering.

"Oh Booth."

Her voice was whispered, as her hand covered her mouth in shock and awe, his sweet gestures never grew boring; she was always so thrilled to be on the receiving end of his kind hearted surprises.

"Get in Bones, and don't forget the tea on the vanity bench."

She turned to see her favorite cup on the bench and smiled.

"Thank you Booth, but you didn't have to..."

"I know I didn't have to, it wouldn't be nearly as fun if I had to do it would it."

She smiled, shedding her clothes, grabbing the tea she placed it on the tub edge and slowly slid into the warm water.

Booth smiled as he heard her groan in approval, he rinsed the shampoo from his hair and turned the water off, another brilliant idea striking him. Stepping out, he grabbed his towel and smiled, her back was to him and so he could gaze at her without making her self-conscious, he felt she had lost weight recently and decided he would double his effort when she was fully recovered, to encourage her to eat more.

She sipped at her tea and tilted her head back against the tub.

"Stop watching me Booth."

He smiled.

"What makes you think I'm watching you?"

She smiled.

"I can feel it."

Booth chuckled as she turned her head slightly and gave him a shy smile. Booth walked over to her, his towel wrapped around his hips, leaning down he kissed her lips and smiled.

"I can't help it gorgeous; my eyes are just drawn to you."

He pointedly allowed his eyes to travel her body.

"All of you."

Brennan smiled a faint blush coloring her pale cheeks as she ducked her head away. Booth chuckled.

"Don't let the water get too cold."

Brennan nodded and watched him walk out, before dropping her head back to the tub and closing her eyes.

* * *

Booth heard the dryer buzz and knew his girl had been in the tub for long enough. He walked to the laundry and retrieve her pajamas and towel from the tumble dryer, feeling the warmth relax him, he smiled and headed quickly back to the bedroom. Placing her jammies under the covers to keep them warm, he pushed the bathroom door open and smiled.

Temperance Brennan never used to like baths, she claimed sitting idle in a tub was not for her, but now as he cast his eyes over her sleeping form in the probable now tepid water, he knew she was a bath addict.

"Temperance?"

He called to her softly and smiled when he got no response. Reaching in, he pulled the plug and watched as the water level began to drop.

"Temperance, come on Baby, time for bed."

He placed her cup on the vanity, where it wouldn't get broken and smiled as he stroked her cheek and her eyes opened slowly.

"Hey beautiful, come on, you'll get sick again in here."

She nodded as he helped her stand, goose bumps rising on her arms and legs as the cooled air hit her warm body like a freight train. Booth wrapped the heated down around her and smiled as she shivered, with her changing temperature.

"Oh, I love you."

He chuckled.

"Coz of the warm towel?"

She nodded playfully.

"Yep, all coz of the towel."

Booth kissed her temple as she leaned into him and stepped out of the tub.

"Oh, so if you love me for a warm towel, what will warm pajamas get me?"

She smiled and raised her brows twice in succession, a move that made his stomach flip and made him want to drop to one knee. Smiling he led her into the bedroom, where she could sit on the bed to dry herself and get dressed easily.

"Do you want another tea?"

"No thanks, I'm going to brush my teeth and tea and toothpaste is a flavor I don't particularly enjoy."

Booth nodded, she made perfect sense, it was like drinking orange juice after brushing your teeth; he winced at the thought. Booth got her cup from the vanity and informed her, he was going to lock up and turn the lights out. Brennan nodded, watching him walk out in his boxers and white singlet; she smiled.

Getting dressed quickly, she moved to the bathroom to hang up her towel and started on her teeth right away.

Booth walked back in and climbed into bed, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with his girl, for the rest of the night.

* * *

Wednesday morning was quick to roll around, Booth pulled his girlfriend in close, cold feet and all. He smiled as she snuggled into him, her cooled hands, making their way under the material of his singlet, he flinched and chuckled when he realized she was awake and trying to get a reaction from him.

"Morning Beautiful."

"Hmmorning."

He looked down at her and smiled, her sleepy slurrings always amused him, she was normally such a verbally articulate woman, pronouncing everything clearly and precisely and then, it was as if education took a back seat to her just awake communicative abilities.

"Did you sleep well?"

She rolled and nuzzled her face into his side.

"Mhmmgood."

Running his fingers through her messed locks he grinned.

"Good, are you hungry?"

She looked up, blue eyes still sleepy looking and a crease across her cheek from the seam on her pillow, he touched the spot, disgruntled by the fabrics harshness against her usually flawless skin.

"A little, maybe some toast would suffice."

He smiled.

"Ok, well I'm going to get up and start, I forgot to mention yesterday, I have a meeting this morning, should go for about two hours and then I'll be straight back."

Brennan nodded.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

She shrugged.

"We need to get Molly out of the house, perhaps an hour or so at the park, maybe we could go look at some new lounge suites?"

Booth chuckled.

"Ok, we'll see how we go, how about you stay here and I'll bring you some toast..."

"Booth no... I'll get up, you've waited on me enough this past week I..."

"Bones I have not wai..."

"Yes you have, I'm able to walk now and function, I'll have a shower and join you in the kitchen soon."

Booth knew he wouldn't change her mind and he knew she was trying to get things back to normal, Temperance Brennan didn't like being served, she was a capable woman who had gone through no small amount of struggling to be where she is today and not being able to rely on herself, felt like a step back; but things were going to change, of that he was certain.

"Ok, take your time."

Kissing her temple, Booth slid from the warmth of the bed and smiled back as his girlfriend turned onto her back and watched him walk out.

Booth checked on Molly before he made his way to the kitchen. Opening the curtains on the way, he smiled, the sun was up and it looked as if it would be a great day to go to the park with Molly. Taking out the ingredients for pancakes, booth began playing chef again, making the batter from scratch and heating the pan.

"Daddy?"

Booth spun around and smiled.

"Hey there Princess, did you have good dreams."

Molly shrugged.

"I not member Daddy, can I have milk please?"

Booth took a cup down and poured some milk into it, before handing it down.

"There you, you gunna have some pancakes for brekkie?"

She smiled, a white milk moustache decorating her top lip.

"Yes please..."

Molly looked around and then back to her Dad.

"Is Mommy more betta today?"

Booth squatted down, wiping the milk from her lip and smiled.

"She sure is, we might even go to the park later."

"I like the park Daddy."

"I know you do and then after the park, we are going to look for a new couch."

Molly tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Coz Mommy wants a new one."

Brennan walked into the kitchen, bending down she put her arms around Molly and hugged her.

"Coz Daddy needs a new one."

Booth smiled and turned back to the pancakes.

"Mommy! You is smiling big."

Brennan kissed her little girl's forehead and stood up straight.

"Am I."

"Ah huh, you look real pretty again Mommy."

Booth chuckled at the stove, his back to his girls, allowed him to focus on their words alone.

"Oh thank you Baby, Mommy's sorry she hasn't been smiling, I didn't realize."

Molly smiled.

"Dat's ok Mommy, can we cuddle pop-ah-lee now?"

Brennan scooped her daughter up into her arms and hugged her tightly, Molly giggled, loving the fact her Mommy was giving 'Mommy hugs' again.

"Of course we can cuddle prop-erly."

Brennan carried Molly out into the living room and sat on the arm chair, it was always cosy and when Molly first came to live with Brennan, they had spent lots of time sitting in the chair, talking about nonsense things.

Booth finished preparing breakfast and laid it out on the table; he made some coffee for himself and tea for Bones, and poured another glass of milk for Molly, before calling the girls back into the kitchen. He had heard nothing but giggles since they left ten minutes ago and he knew, if he went into the lounge room, he would find them curled up on the armchair together.

"Mmm, I is very hungry Daddy."

Molly climbed up onto the chair and smiled as her Dad piled three pancakes onto her plate, with syrup.

"I'm sure you are, all that laughing is hard work."

Molly nodded in total agreement, not realizing her father was mocking her playfully.

Brennan took her place at the table and smiled at the toast on her plate, Booth had buttered it, but left her to pick the spread she wanted on it, she sipped her lemon tea, before picking up the raspberry spread and smearing her toast in the sweet jelly.

Booth's plate was home to six pancakes, covered in a sticky syrup river; he cut through all six and moved the pieces around golden substance, before chomping down on his first mouthful.

Breakfast was spent in mostly silence, except the sound of cutlery clinking against crockery and plastic. Brennan insisted on cleaning up, while Booth showered and got ready for his meeting.

"But Daddy says we was going to the park."

"That's right we are, a little bit later, you have to have a bath, and Mommy has to make Parker's bed and I'd like you to put all your toys away in their proper spots please and then when Daddy gets back, we'll go to the park."

Molly watched her Mom and narrowed her eyes.

"Is Daddy coming back quick or slow?"

Brennan smiled at her obsession with time.

"It'll be quick Baby, you'll see."

"Mommy?"

Brennan looked down from the sink, where she was washing the fry pan.

"Yes."

"Is we gunna get my fishies soon?"

Brennan felt terrible that the little girl had waited so long to fill her tank with life.

"Yes, very soon, how about we go when Parker is here in on the weekend?"

"Yay!"

Brennan smiled at the excitement in her daughter, she was unsure if it was geared toward the fish or her Brother, but she did know that the two in conjunction with each other was something wonderful.

Brennan reached for the towel and dried her hands.

"Shall we go pick out your clothes to wear?"

The three year old smiled and took her Mom's hand as they walked toward her bedroom.

"Daddy, I is gunna pick my clothes and we is getting fishies wif Parker when he comes."

Booth frowned wondering if he'd missed another phone call with his son, he looked to Brennan and silently asked her if plans had changed since last night. Brennan shook her head.

"On Saturday morning we'll go to the store and get the fish."

Booth nodded.

"Right."

He looked back down at the excited three year old and chuckled.

"Well, before you go pick out your clothes, how about you give me a kiss, so I can go and get back here quicker."

Molly raised her arms up as her father dropped down onto his knees. They hugged tightly and Molly kissed his cheek hard, squealing in delight when he turned her face and kissed her almost as hard back.

"You be good for your Mom, ok, I'll see you soon Princess."

"I will."

She pulled back and watched him stand up again, her Daddy reached out and put his arms around her Mommy, pulling her into a hug too, her Daddy kissed her Mommy's lips and whispered something in her ear, before pulling away and waving as he walked toward the door.

"I love you both, see you soon."

Brennan and Molly waved back and listened to the door lock as he left the apartment.

* * *

Booth sat in the small office by himself, he'd missed two meetings regarding gaining his foster carers certificate and was here to make it up. Holly Anders, the supervisor had agreed to run the classes again one on one, Booth had called her and told he would miss the class while he was undercover and he'd also called her after his meeting with Cullen yesterday to tell her the situation he was in.

"Seeley?"

He stood up and smiled, holding his hand out.

"Hi Holly, look thanks so much for this, I... I really appreciate it and..."

She held her hand up and smiled.

"It's ok Seeley, I wish everyone was as dedicated to becoming a foster parent as you, truth is a lot only do it because they have to if they want the money fostering brings in."

Booth nodded.

"No, I want this, have no doubt about it."

Holly nodded; she was confident in his motives and was happy to teach someone who really wanted to make a difference.

"I know..."

She looked around and gestured to her desk.

"Shall we get started?"

Booth sat back where he was originally sitting and waited for her to take her place.

"Ok so class number eight."

Booth smiled, he was so close to finishing.

* * *

Brennan was in Parker's room, making the bed again, she opened the window, to let the fresh air in and dusted over the furniture with a cloth.

"Should we test the water in Parker's fish tank?"

Molly nodded as her Mom pulled his desk chair across.

"Climb up."

Molly did as she was told and held her Mom's hand to steady herself.

"Ok, do you remember what to do?"

They tested the water in her tank earlier and Brennan wondered if she would retain the information.

"Yep, I get dat one."

She pointed to the little cup in her Mom's hand, taking it and scooping a little water from the tank into it.

"And then dis one."

She grabbed the drops and removed the lid, before carefully adding two to the water in the cup, she replaced the lid and picked up the cup, swirling the liquid till it changed color.

"And then I get dat paper."

Molly looked to the color chart and held the clear cup against the different squares, to match up to the corresponding color.

"Its dis one Mommy?"

Brennan smiled, extremely impressed by her three year old.

"Very good Baby, do you remember what we put in now?"

Thinking about it a moment, she shook her head.

"I sorry, I not member the rest."

Brennan stroked her daughter's hair and smiled.

"That's ok, you did very well, I'm very proud of you."

Molly beamed as her Mommy started to explain what came next in order to take care of the fish tank, when suddenly she remembered what to do.

"And then... and then you put dat little spoon in there and scoop it out and put it in for the fishies."

Brennan smiled as she handed the spoon of white PH adjuster over to Molly and watched her sprinkle in it.

"Good girl Baby, you did wonderful."

They finished with the tank and put the chair back, before leaving Parker's room again.

"Ok let's go clean up your room Missy."

Molly smiled. The room wasn't a typical three year old's room, it didn't look as though a bomb had gone off in it, there were a few toys around and a small pile of books on the floor by the shelf, her bed was made, but dusting was needed and Brennan opened the curtains and the window, to let in light and fresh air.

"Alright, I want you to put away your books please, remember to be careful with them."

Molly dropped down to the floor and carried out the instructions, she made sure no pages got bent or torn as they slid into place. Next was her crayons and coloring books, which had their own place in a drawer next to her closet. Lastly she picked up a few soft toys she played with and put them back on the shelf.

Brennan was clad that Molly was such a neat child; she generally put things back and tried not to make too much mess. Brennan knew the chances were, her daughter's tidiness came from the years of abuse, Molly had learned out of necessity to not leave things lying around, there was a small amount of fear within the three year old, that any item left out was a potential weapon, and could be thrown at her or used to hit her, so it was best to keep such items from view. This sad fact meant that Molly at three years old, when most children have not a care in the world about allowing their rooms to look like disaster zones, hers would remain in order.

* * *

Booth walked into the apartment and shook his head. Bones had been cleaning, he could smell furniture polish and the environmentally friendly mirror and window cleaner, she used.

"I'm home."

Molly came flying down the hall, a bright, happy smile on her face.

"Hey Princess."

She launched herself into her father's arms and hugged him.

"Have you and your Mommy been cleaning?"

Molly nodded as her Mom walked down the hall to join them, her face slightly flushed from exertion.

"Hi how was your meeting?"

Booth kept his face neutral and shrugged.

"It was ok."

Brennan nodded.

"So... what's with the cleaning Bones?"

She tilted her head, hearing his tone.

"Booth I didn't do anything strenuous."

Booth rolled his eyes and looked to his daughter.

"Princess, Daddy wants to talk to Mommy for a moment, can you go wait in your room till I come get you."

Molly looked to her Mom, who looked worried and a little bit scared, she then back to her Dad.

"Is you gunna fight, don't hit Mommy."

Booth's face paled, he placed Molly on the floor and held her steady by her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER hit your Mommy, or you or Parker, EVER, ok."

Molly nodded.

"Go wait in your room please."

Molly walked off, checking behind her a few times, before disappearing. Brennan was watching Booth intently, he could almost see her fear and the way her fingers were twisting told him, she was nervous.

"Booth?"

He looked at her a moment, before holding his hand out to her.

"I wanna talk to you."

"Are you breaki..."

"No, never, we just need to talk about something."

She took his hand hesitantly and followed him into the kitchen.

"You look angry."

Booth sighed as he turned to face her.

"I'm not angry; I... look Bones, when I came home on Wednesday night, I... I was so scared... I just... I rang and Molly answered and she said you had been sleeping for a really long time and I..."

Brennan felt tears burn her eyes as she listened to his voice break; she knew what he must have thought.

"I'm sorry Boo..."

Booth held his hand up for her to stop.

"No, getting sick, was not your fault, but... you were unwell for at least a week leading up to my leaving, why didn't you tell me something was wrong, why did you let it get so bad... you could have asked for help..."

"I didn't know I..."

Booth shook his head.

"Yes you did Temperance, you didn't WANT to tell anyone, you WANTED to handle it on your own..."

Tears left her eyes, but Booth knew he had to continue; he had to make her think.

"I get your past Sweetheart but, I could have lost you, MOLLY could have lost you, it's not just about you anymore. Now you're recovering from a lung and chest infection, you shouldn't be cleaning and breathing in dust, you should just be taking it easy..."

"I can't just sit there and do noth..."

Booth placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You CAN and you WILL, I WON'T lose you Temperance, you're DONE with this independent, on my own terms crap ok, I love you, I am HERE for YOU, we are together and that means you let me in, you tell me when there's something wrong and we work at fixing it together, I don't have to be here Baby, I'm with you because I've NEVER wanted anyone as bad as I want you and after last week... no more ok, you tell me when you're not feeling well, we have a family, you and I, we're the center..."

Brennan smiled through her tears and gave a small nod. She knew he'd been scared, and she knew she should have said something earlier, he was right, she thought she could handle it, she thought she would get better, but as she got worse she ignored the signs that it was time to get help, until it was too late.

"And the center must hold."

Booth smiled and pulled her into his body, kissing the side of her face, when he felt her crying into his neck.

"I love you Temperance, I love you so much."

She nodded against him, holding him with all the strength she had. Brennan wondered about what would have happened to Molly if Booth hadn't rung, he had broken protocol for her, she allowed a fleeting smile to cross her lips. Would Molly have coped, what if the worst had happened...

"I'm sorry Booth, I... I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, its ok now... it's ok, just... just talk to me ok?"

He heard her sniffle and felt her nod again, he knew she understood his point now.

* * *

**Phew, please review.**


	72. Chapter 72

_Please be patient if I don't respond to your review straight away, FF seems to be having trouble(surprise, surprise) getting reviews to the review page, I am getting them in my hotmail inbox but I can't respond until they transfer into the review page, which seems to be taking quite a while, hours and hours in fact. This has happened to me before, it took a whole day to transfer over. Rest assured I will respond the moment I am allowed to. Please don't let this dissuade you from reviewing, they are my happy, my reward for writing, just as another chapter is your reward for reviewing. Thanks everyone..._

* * *

**Disclaimer- I wish they were mine, but I don't think I'm that lucky.**

**A/N- Chapter 72 wow, who'd of thunk it (yes I know that isn't a word... well, wasn't a word, it is now)  
**

* * *

Booth pulled back slightly, his palms cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I... I'm sorry I made you cry Baby, I just... the thought of you laying there and if you had fallen unconscious and choked..."

He sighed, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"I just really, I got scared Bones."

She gave a smile that told him she understood and they held each other close again. Brennan knew that from now on, trying to be the martyr wasn't an option, she had friends and family in her life now that she'd never had before, they were reliable and loved her and wouldn't use her weakness against her.

She was finally in a position where she could ask for help and not be afraid of what it would cost her. She had man who had proven time and time again, that he wouldn't leave her, simply because she was human, she didn't have to be strong all the time, he would still be by her side when she was at her lowest, when she deemed herself weak or broken, he would continue to be the rock he always had, he'd support her and even carry her until she found her strength again.

This was her life now, she wasn't alone anymore, a life had built itself around her, a life she never thought she would have, she never thought she was meant to be in a family, she thought somehow she'd been marked, to never experience that, but now; now she knew that for six years the foundations, of the strongest family unit she'd ever known, was being laid, and construction was almost complete.

"I love you Booth."

His arms held her tighter.

"I love you too."

* * *

Brennan went into their bedroom to wash her face, while Booth went to get Molly. He walked up to her door and smiled, his daughter was sitting in the middle of her bed, legs crossed lotus style, Pluto on her lap as she focused all her attention on the door he's just approached.

"Hey Princess, are you ready for the park?"

She nodded but her usual bright smile was missing.

"Hey what's the matter?"

He walked in and watched as she moved across the mattress toward her pillows. Booth frowned, wondering if she was just making room for him or if she was trying to get away from him, his chest constricted at the latter thought.

"Is you and Mommy mad wif me?"

Booth sat down, picking up flounder; who was also on the bed.

"Mad with you, why would we be mad with you?"

She shrugged.

"Does you and Mommy still love me?"

Booth decided it was time for blatant honesty.

"Yes, we both love you very much."

"Does you love Mommy still?"

Booth frowned.

"Molly, Princess, I'm always gunna love you and I'm always gunna love your Mom, you and Parker and your Mom, are the people I love most in the world and nothing will ever change that."

"Is Mommy in trouble?"

"No, I just needed to talk to her, so she wouldn't do so much cleaning, when she's not supposed to."

"Did you send her to her room for not listening?"

Although the concept of sending Temperance Brennan to her room and expecting her to stay there, amused him, he contained his mirth and continued answering seriously to appease Molly's obvious worries.

"No, she just went to wash her face."

The three year old frowned, in her limited experience, people only wash their faces if they're dirty, and her Mommy was clean before having to talk with her Daddy.

"Why?"

Booth furrowed his brow.

"Molly, do you think I hurt your Mom?"

She swallowed visibly, watching his eyes, he could feel her sizing him up, taking into account all she had witnessed and learned while in his care. This trait was something he knew Molly shared with her Mom, from the first day he'd met them both, he felt it, the constant drawing of information to build a subconscious personality profile on him, it was the tell tale sign of an abused child, the way they watch you, as if you're something they're studying.

Molly was gathering everything she knew about him, the way he acted, how he spoke, the way he controlled his emotions. She shook her head and as if on cue, her Mom walked into the room and Molly smiled.

Booth had to admit he was happy Molly had come to her conclusion, before Brennan had walked into the room, if she hadn't, he would be wondering if she really trusted him or not. Booth smiled as Brennan walked directly to him and basically sat in his lap as she leaned against the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist and he watched the smile on Molly's face grow at the action.

Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek, and chuckled as Molly finally crawled over toward him, she kneeled up and wrapped one arm around her Mom's neck and one around his, her little face tucked between them. Both parents kissed Molly's head and Brennan gave a Booth a curious glance, silently asking what was wrong. He shook his head, telling her he'd explain later.

"Do you still want to go to the park Baby?"

The three year old sat up and nodded.

"Yes please."

Brennan smiled; she was just as excited to be going out to.

"Well, go get your hat then."

She slid off the bed, taking a final look at her parents, before skipping out of the room, to get her hat from the shelf that housed her pack for the Jeffersonian.

Brennan stayed in Booth's arms, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him, his finger tips brushed over her bare stomach, where her shirt had ridden up and she tilted her head back as he kissed the column of her neck, slowly and methodically, leaving no patch untouched by his warm mouth.

"I got it."

Molly came running back down the hall, as her parents came out of her room, both smiling and holding hands. The three year old smiled, she looked to her Dad, walked over and slipped her little hand into his much larger and much stronger one, an unspoken sign of trust between father and daughter and nothing could have eased Booth's mind more in that moment.

* * *

The park was quiet, the weather was warm and so it was strange for the children's playground to be so empty, but Molly didn't mind at all, in fact, she welcomed having the whole area to herself and parents.

Climbing up on the swing the three year old had every intention of showing her parents how she could swing on her own.

"Oh, Molly, Baby do you want some help?"

She shook her head and smiled as she started to swing her legs back and forth, it was slow going, but she soon had enough momentum to send her forward and back. Molly beamed as her Mom and Dad clapped, before her Dad took out his cell and started snapping pictures, while her Mom continued to cheer beside him.

"Mommy I wanna go on that."

As she sat on the now idle swing, Molly pointed to the see-saw, it was an old fashioned one that relied on counterweight, Brennan herself had never been on a see-saw, she never had friends to do such activities with and Russ had always been so much bigger than she was.

"Umm, I'm not sure we..."

"Come on Bones, you and Molly on one end and I'll go on the other."

"Booth our weights won't properly coun..."

Booth wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled.

"Trust me ok."

He knew her hesitation was born of uneasiness rather than science, but he also knew they would both have fun. He grabbed Molly off the swing and carried her over, jostling her about as he walked.

"Ok Princess, you sit here."

He placed her on the plank, leaving room behind her for her Mom.

"And you..."

Taking her hand he pointed to the spot he wanted her to sit.

"Sit there, Molly you lean forward and hold on and your Mom is going to put her hands..."

He placed Brennan's hands in position, running down alongside Molly's waist and holding the plank in the space between her daughter's hips and hands.

"Here and here."

Brennan looked up, concern on her face as Booth smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You'll have fun, I promise."

He moved to sit on the other side, gently easing the plank down so he could also sit on it. Taking his place, Booth knew his weight would easily be heavier than his girls and for this reason he was able to control how they moved, he bent his knees allowing them to rise into the air, both smiling happily.

"Hold on, going down."

He allowed his legs to straighten and watched them drop back toward the rubber matting on the ground, before repeating, much to their delight.

Booth was right, it was fun, Brennan mused the simple things in life, really were the most enjoyable, you didn't need to spend lots of money, or go too far off destinations, it was the people who were with you that made moments memorable and fun.

* * *

They left park at lunch time, walking the distance back home. Brennan decided they would have lunch and then drive to the furniture store and then to the grocery store after that. She made a list while Booth made some sandwiches for himself and Molly and some crackers with cheese and lettuce for her accompanied by her favorite veggie soup.

"Do you want root beer Booth, I just realized you haven't had any here since you moved, have you gone off it?"

He smiled, he hadn't really had the soft drink since Hannah was always having a go at him, he found it easier to refrain from drinking it, than deal with stress associated with the song and dance she used to put on about it.

"No, I haven't gone off it."

She frowned, something about his tone told her to just add it to the list and don't ask questions. She wrote down his favorite brand of the soda, and added some more juice to the list also.

"Molly are you still liking the cheese sticks?"

Molly nodded, mouthful sandwich, meaning she didn't speak.

"And you want some more of the yogurt?"

She shook her head, Brennan knew she hadn't been overly found of it and smiled, opting to write down the rice pudding cups instead.

"Ok fruit, what do we want?"

She looked to both Molly and Booth, frowning when Booth took her list and pen.

"Eat first Babe, your soup will be cold, by the time you finish the list."

She nodded, he had a point and she was hungry. Taking her seat, she stirred her soup and took a bite of her cracker, smiling at Booth's amused grin, she knew he was expecting her to tell him not to boss her around, despite that not being his intention and generally she may have said something, but truth be told, she just couldn't be bothered putting up a fight today and he was right, list making always took time and the soup wouldn't stay hot for long.

* * *

By half past one, they were leaving the apartment and heading down to the garage. Booth was on his cell to Rebecca and so Brennan and Molly were walking ahead so as not to hinder his ability to hear in the usually no service parking lot.

"Yeah no that's fine Bec, we'll grab him Friday after school and swing by your place and grab his stuff, how long you away for?"

Brennan looked up and smiled, hoping she was catching the general flow of conversation that meant they would have Parker for an extended stay.

"Yeah no, that's fine, great, I mean not about your boss but... yeah ok."

He chuckled.

"Alright, well, see ya Friday."

He nodded and pressed the auto lock for the SUV.

"Ok see ya Becca."

He hung up and looked to Bones, walking over her whispered in her ear.

"A month minimum Bones, she's got a big case in Philly and is staying there, Drew is going up to see his Mom and we get Parks."

Brennan grinned widely, she loved having Parker with them and she loved that Booth was getting so much more time with his son now days.

Booth could see how happy his girlfriend was and that fact made his heart soar, knowing how well they got on, was such a relief, not having to worry about who was upset by who and why, was great and so different compared to how things had been with Hannah. Now Booth didn't haven't to worry if he needed to go out, he could leave his son and girlfriend together and know that when he got back, they would no doubt be discussing one of life's greatest mysteries, with huge smiles on their faces. Life was good when your loved ones got along.

"Tha... that means we have him for school vacation?"

Booth nodded and chuckled as her grin became wider still.

"Yep, only one problem."

Brennan frowned as she helped Molly climbed into her car safety seat.

"What."

"Only requested the first three weeks off from work and after they've just given me these two weeks, I doubt Cullen would change the new rosters..."

Brennan shook her head.

"That's fine Booth, Cam is very flexible, especially now we have Wendell on full time, I'll be fine with him, and you... you don't need to take the time Cullen has given now, I'm fine Booth, I promise I won't over do it, you go back to work on Monday."

Booth grinned at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, entirely certain."

Brennan leaned in and kissed Molly's nose, making the silent girl smile. Molly had been listening and watching her parents since her Dad got off the phone and she was sure big people spoke a different language, because she had no idea what they were talking about.

Her Mom stepped back and closed the door, she watched her parents kiss each other gently and then split, her Dad walking around the car to his side and her Mom opening the door in front of her.

"Ok Princess, let's go look at couches."

Molly tilted her head at her Dad and nodded.

* * *

By the time they got to the furniture store, ten minutes away, Molly was asleep. It wasn't often the little girl had naps, coming from the shelter she wouldn't have been put down to have a mid afternoon sleep; she would have had to fit in with the older children. Sometimes though it seemed as though life was just too much and she crashed on the spot.

Booth walked around the car after getting out, he reached in and pulled the three year old into his arms, she tucked her face into the warmth of his neck and continued to sleep. Brennan locked the SUV putting the keys Booth had handed her, into her bag, she smiled as Booth's free hand slipped around hers, and they walked toward the store together.

"Hi, my name is Peggy, can I be of assistance today?"

The woman lowered her voice, seeing the sleeping child and smiled.

"Actually yes, we require a new couch, one that will be satisfactory, if he falls asleep on it, with a bulging disc."

Booth frowned at her criteria, most women, wanted something pretty to go with the decor, not his Bones though; no she wanted something satisfactory to support his back. The sales woman smiled and motioned for them to follow her.

"How old is your daughter?"

Brennan smiled.

"Three."

Peggy nodded.

"I have a two year old at home; they certainly turn your life upside down don't they?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't change it."

Booth smiled at his girlfriend, as he followed the women to the inside living area of the store.

"Ok so, we have a range of medically approved couches, is your back ok today?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah it's fine why?"

"Well I'd recommend you laying on each one, the way you most likely would at home and see which of them, gives the most support."

Booth nodded, it made sense to test them. He looked around and decided to lay Molly in an arm chair close by. He toed off his shoes and laid on the first couch, wincing at the position he had to lay in to put his head on the arm rest.

Getting up he shook his head.

"Nope, next."

Peggy pointed to another, which was across from the first, Booth dropped down and got into position. Brennan smiled as she watched him wriggle around and when he scrunched his face up, due to discomfort she giggled.

Booth looked up hearing the little giggle emitted from his near by girlfriend.

"What are you laughing at?"

He smiled at her bright eyes as she shrugged.

"What's that childrens fable, where the little girl, tries all the beds?"

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Are you comparing me to Goldilocks Bones?"

She pointed at him when he named the character.

"Yes Goldilocks that's it."

Peggy laughed at the two as Booth got up again and shook his head.

"Ok what about this one?"

She pointed again and watched as he kissed his partner on the forehead as he strolled past her.

"This one is top lined with memory foam, so it will meld to your body and possibly give you a lot of support where others won't but it has its downfall in that young children shouldn't be left sleeping alone on the couch, sometimes they find it difficult to roll or turn over and some people find it has a paint smell, they find overwhelming sometimes.

Booth sat and then lay down on the couch, it was extremely comfortable and he could feel the support it was giving him.

"Do you like it Booth?"

"Yeah it's good, really comfortable actually, come sit."

He got up and swapped positions with her, she smiled, it was as if the couch was hugging her, she could feel it sink where most of her weight bared and then inflate to fill the gaps her hips and lower back made.

"It is lovely, can it be cleaned easily?"

Peggy nodded.

"Yes, we would give you the number of someone who specializes in polyurethane cleaning, it would only be for spills and stains, the memory foam is dust mite resistant."

Brennan raised her brows, impressed.

"Is there a darker color than the beige?"

Peggy smiled.

"Yeah I'll grab the chart."

* * *

Molly woke as Brennan was choosing the color of the new couch.

"Mommy."

Bones turned around and walked over.

"Hey Baby, did you have a good sleep?"

Molly looked around and rubbed her eyes before yawning and nodding.

"Do you want a drink?"

She pulled a juice box from her bag and opened it, knowing the answer would be yes.

"Don't spill it ok."

Molly nodded.

"Is we getting a couch?"

"Yep, you want to see which one?"

The three year old nodded and slid down off the chair. Molly noticed her Daddy was talking to some other lady and she ran over to make her presence known. Wrapping her arms around his legs she looked up.

"Daddy?"

Booth bent down, hoisting his daughter into his arms.

"Hey Princess, can you say hello to Peggy? She's selling us the new couch."

Molly looked to the woman, narrowing her gaze.

"Dis is MY Daddy."

Peggy smiled, suddenly understanding the little girl thought, she was trying to be extra friendly with her dad.

"That's right and that's your Mom right?"

Molly nodded, holding her hand out to her Mom and smiling when she took it. Peggy reached into her shirt and pulled out a locket, she opened it and held it out to Molly.

"This is my little boy, Joshua and his Daddy."

Molly leaned forward and looked at the picture, she looked back up to Peggy and then pulled back into her Dad again, satisfied the woman wasn't trying to take her dad away.

Booth decided he'd take a walk with Molly around the store, while Brennan sorted out the paper work, they decided to go half, half on the payment and Booth handed Brennan his credit card to swipe, she already knew the pin for it and so he wouldn't be needed until signing the purchase order slip at the end.

* * *

By four PM they were leaving the furniture store and buckling back up to head to the grocery store. Booth chuckled as he noticed Bones was still writing things on the list, even though she'd stated she'd finished, three times already.

"How can you possibly have more to write? You must have the entire store on there."

Brennan furrowed her brow.

"Hardly Booth, besides if I was to have the whole sto..."

She took in his smiling face and raised brow and dropped her eyes.

"You weren't being literal..."

He shook his head slowly.

"Anyway, I had to write a few more things, Parker text me, Annica will be coming over on Sunday and I told him to text me some snack foods he'd like to have in the house."

Booth smiled at her mothering of his son, he knew she tried to keep mainly healthy cupboards, only opting for treats every now and then and because of this, Molly tended toward snacking on fruit and vegetables rather than crisps and cookies. But the fact she was shopping specifically to cater to Parker and his friend was something he considered very sweet.

Pulling into the outdoor parking lot Booth parked as close to the entrance as possible.

"Ok, let's go."

Brennan smiled and unbuckled her seat belt, grabbing her bag and list; she listened to the door behind her open, as Booth unbuckled Molly.

"Don't forget the shopping bags please."

Booth held Molly on his hip, not daring to put her down on the ground and risk her getting hit by some lunatic in a hurry to make home in time for Jeopardy. Grabbing the pile of cooler bags and canvas totes, Booth shut the door and smiled at Molly.

"Are you gunna sit in the cart like last time Princess?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, is you gunna do the spin-y thing again?"

Booth smiled, he knew she was referring to his crazy trolley driving down the aisles.

"If there's not too many people ok."

Molly nodded.

"Ok Daddy."

The three entered the supermarket and grabbed a cart, screaming kids, frustrated mothers, bored check out chicks; ah yes, supermarkets were always fun.

* * *

**Ok, so do you wanna see their trip? Please review.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer- B/B are mine, they're all mine... well for the sake of this story they are **

**A/N-You ask and you shall receive, just don't expect exactly what you ask for, it's just like playing Chinese whispers; you ask for a wedding and you may end up with Bones in a plane skipping the country with the kids in a suit case and Booth wondering what the hell happened... ignore me, I'm in a mood.**

**SERIOUS STUFF* The characters of Molly and Annica ARE mine, they are copy righted with all rights reserved, please don't steal them, or borrow them, especially without asking... make up your own. This story is also mine, please don't take my words and use them in your own story, I don't appreciate it and neither will anyone else. Be fair, if you want to write then use your own imagination, don't steal other peoples work(you know who you are) I work my butt off getting this out of my head and onto paper, so to speak and it's upsetting to see my thoughts and feelings linked to work I didn't do.  
**

**Fun Stuff...**

* * *

Brennan smiled at Molly's giggles; her little girl squealed in delight as her Daddy, spun the cart she was in, in a circle. Booth's chuckle was next to fill the aisle.

"You like it Princess?"

Molly reached up, her fingers touching his face in an affectionate try for contact.

"Yeah, dat's fun Daddy, do it again Daddy, again."

Booth laughed and spun the trolley round in another full circle.

Brennan looked across at them and smiled, Molly's head tilted to the side with the pull of gravity as she spun.

"Ok you two, settle down, this a supermarket, not a playground."

Brennan received two pouts and shook her head amused at their antics. She placed some canned items in the cart along with a few bottles of what Booth thought was sauce. He pushed the cart along behind her, stopping when she did and following again, once she had freed her hands of stock.

"What's dat?"

Brennan looked to what Molly was pointing to in the cart.

"Its soap refill, I can pour it into your, soap bottle at home."

Molly made an intrigued expression, making her Dad smile and kiss her forehead.

"What's this Princess?"

He pointed to a packet on the shelf.

"Noooooodles."

Booth nodded, as she reached for the pack.

"And... What about this?"

He pointed to another packet and watched her look at the picture, trying to figure out, what was inside.

"P'sketti."

He chuckled and clapped. Booth looked up to find Brennan waiting for them up the other end of the aisle.

"Oops Mommy got away, ready Princess, hold on."

Molly grinned and grabbed the hand bar so tight, her little knuckles turned white, Booth pushed off and sped toward his anxiously waiting girlfriend, who although looked impatient was actually still highly amused.

They went into the fruit and vegetable department, by passing most of the section and heading to the organic foods part.

"Alright you two, what fruit and veggies do you want?"

Molly screamed out excitedly.

"Bananas."

Brennan grabbed a bunch of certified organic bananas and placed them in the trolley, while Booth placed a bag of apples next to them.

"Will you eat oranges Molly?"

She nodded.

"In da freezer Mommy."

Brennan nodded, understanding she wanted them cut up and frozen like ice blocks.

"Ok."

Brennan looked up and held up five fingers to Booth, an indication of how many she wanted. They spent a good ten minutes picking the fruit and vegetables. Brennan looked over to the meat department and titled her head to Booth.

"Do you want anything over there Booth?"

He shook his head and scrunched up his nose.

"Nah, I'll go to the butcher next door, when we're done."

Brennan nodded, looking at her list and running her finger down the side of it, Booth knew she was mentally checking items off.

"Ok, frozen food section, let's go."

Booth made car noises for Molly's benefit, gaining the attention of a few passersby. One lady laughed, as he made a skidding noise and a beeping sound when Brennan stopped suddenly. He backed up and pulled around her, jostling Molly in the cart and making her laugh.

"Whose worse, your daughter or your husband?"

Brennan looked up at a woman and smiled.

"They're as bad each other in here, she encourages him no end."

The lady smiled, placing her hand on Brennan's forearm.

"I bet he does anything to make her smile."

Looking over at them, Brennan covered her mouth with her hand, trying to reduce the huge and painful grin on her face. Booth was standing in front of Molly, holding a banana and impersonating a monkey, while the three year old giggled at her Dad's performance.

"Yes he does. Booth!"

He looked up guilty faced, seeing two women looking at him, he blushed and put the banana back in the cart. Molly was still laughing and a quick glance at her, made him forget his own embarrassment. Brennan looked back to the woman and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry love, he must love her very much to risk his own dignity, my ex husband wouldn't even hold our daughter in public, saying the fact she was wearing a dress made him feel like wimp."

Brennan frowned, she couldn't imagine Booth not holding Molly for any reason, even covered in paint, while wearing an expensive suit, he'd held her.

"You're a lucky woman."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

The woman walked away, leaving Brennan to choose the bread she had been looking at. She picked up two loaves and walked back to Booth and Molly, placing the bread down she smiled, stood up on her tip toes and kissed Booth's cheek.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged.

"Because I love you."

Booth beamed with her response, hearing those words never got old or boring.

"Does you love me too Mommy?"

Brennan bent down and smiled.

"Do I love you? Of course I love you too, I'd be crazy not to love you too and I'm not crazy."

She kissed Molly's cheeks and her nose, hearing Booth's playful voice beside her.

"Oh I dunno."

She laughed and slapped his chest playfully.

"Shush you."

Booth chuckled and rubbed the spot she had slapped. They headed to the frozen section, pulling out a number of things, including frozen veggies a small quantity of frozen ready made soy products.

"Is dat da chicken Mommy?"

She looked at the strips on the box and nodded.

"Sure is, are you going to help me eat it?"

Molly nodded as Booth rolled his eyes in jest. He had eaten many of the fake meat items his girlfriend used and he had to admit, they weren't bad, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Ok well, we can two boxes then huh?"

Molly smiled.

"Should we get the sweet potato fries too, they were yummy."

"Can we get normal ones too please Bones?"

She smiled at his whine and nodded.

"I suppose so."

Booth grinned and opened the freezer door, to pull out a bag each of frozen potato chips.

When they got to the checkout, Booth pretended he was going to put Molly on the conveyor belt, she giggled, telling her father off.

"Daddy, I is not for sale no more, Mommy got me."

Booth relented, placing her down on the ground and telling her to stay close.

The total at the end wasn't nearly as much as Booth thought it would be, even with the extra junk food for Parker. Brennan put it on her card and Booth handed her half the amount in cash, kissing her cheek and telling her, he and Molly were going to the butcher and they would meet her at the car.

"Won't be long."

Brennan waved as Booth took Molly's hand in his and they walked toward the exit, Molly looking back at Mom and waving happily.

* * *

Booth had gone back downstairs for the rest of shopping, while Brennan got Molly bathed and into her pajamas. Booth could hear them in the bathroom when he came back up with the last load. Brennan's voice echoed down the hall, as she sung twinkle, twinkle little star, Molly loved having her Mom sing to her and truth be told, Booth also loved hearing her sing. He put the groceries away and left the ingredients for veggie burgers, on the bench also leaving a piece of steak out too.

Walking down the hall with a bag of bathroom associated items, Booth smiled, noticing for the first time that Brennan had made Parker's room up and allowed it to air. The fish tank was quietly humming and the water was trickling down from the filtering system. He walked in to close the windows and saw the clean clothes folded and piled up on the end of his bed.

Leaving the room he closed the door to hinder Molly going in and continued down to the bathroom, with his bag. He smiled as he entered, placing the refill soap in the cupboard along with toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner. Opening the pack of toilet paper he piled it into the roll keeper.

"Daddy, can you sing Twinkle, twinkle?"

Booth smiled.

"Sure I can, ready?"

Molly nodded and listened.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, Daddy bought a motor car..."

Molly giggled.

"Dats not the words silly."

Booth pretended to be shocked.

"What? Yeah it is."

Molly shook her head.

"Na ah, sing it again, propa."

Booth sighed dramatically and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Ok. Twinkle, twinkle chocolate bar..."

"DADDY! Thems not the right words."

Brennan laughed at Molly's exasperated tone.

"Mommy does Daddy not know the right words?"

She shrugged at her daughter.

"I dunno Baby, maybe he knows it differently."

Molly frowned and looked back to her Dad.

"Daddy you should listen to Mommy, she can teach you better."

Brennan raised her brows to Booth and smiled playfully.

"Maybe later huh Princess, Daddy's going to start dinner."

The three year old's arms came up out of the tub, showering water over the floor and her parents, as she cheered for the food, soon coming her way.

Booth shook his head, drying his face on the towel and laughing as he walked out.

"Thanks Princess."

Molly looked to her Mom and bit her lip.

"I sorry Mommy."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Come on Missy, out time."

Molly picked up her fish and squeezed them out as usual, piling them back in the mesh bag on the wall, before standing up. Brennan pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around her daughter.

"Step out."

Molly threw her leg over the side, while her Mom held her arm, to steady her; she stepped onto the mat, as her Mom helped her to dry.

"Mommy, will you sing to me tonight for sleep?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Sure, don't you want Daddy to read you a story?"

Molly shook her head.

"I want you to sing the, you're not sleepy song."

"Oh, well how about I sing the you're not sleepy song after Daddy reads your story?"

Molly grinned.

"K."

The 'You're not Sleepy' song was actually the lullaby 'Stay Awake' from Mary Poppins, it had been something Brennan's Mom used to sing to her and one of the very few, non educational things she remembered from before being fostered out.

* * *

Dinner was a success and Molly was finally asleep, after three rounds of 'Stay Awake' had been sung to her, Booth had enjoyed listening to the sound of his girlfriend sing the lullaby, he'd always imagined himself listening in, on the mother of his child singing them to sleep and now, it was happening.

Booth had showered and was flicking through TV channels when Brennan came into the lounge room in her pajamas. He smiled at her, wet hair, curling up on itself and fuzzy slippers on her feet. As she stepped past him, Booth pulled her down into his lap, her yelp making him smile.

"Come here, I've been dying to hold you like this since I left for undercover work."

He pulled her in close, chuckling when she snuggled into his neck and brought her now bare feet up into his lap also. It never failed to surprise him how small she could make herself, for such a tall woman; she was very good at minimizing her presence.

"Comfy?"

She nodded.

"Mhmm, did you call Cullen, to tell him you'd be returning to work on Monday?"

"No..."

Booth kissed her temple.

"I'll call him in the morning; I didn't want to hold him up in case he was trying to leave early."

Brennan nodded.

"Don't forget."

"I won't."

They watched the news, and then flicked through some other channels, settling for a documentary on Hawaii and its wildlife. Brennan smiled as throughout the show, Booth became increasingly affectionate. She picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"Come on..."

He groaned as she stood up and put her slippers back on.

"Bed, Seeley."

He looked up with wide eyes at the use of his first name. Smiling at her bright eyes, he knew she was feeling just as wound up as he was.

Brennan took his hand and led him around the apartment, switching lights off before heading toward their room.

* * *

Booth felt as though it had been forever since they last made love. It had in fact been just over a week and he didn't for a second hold it against her, he was however extremely happy she was feeling better though.

Kissing her lips softly, he allowed his hands to wander her body, she was still just as soft as she had been, perhaps a little bonier but she was still stunning to him.

He sighed as he kissed his way down her neck, his fingers capturing the hem of her shirt and pulling it upwards and off her perfect torso.

"Mmm, so beautiful."

Brennan smiled, as he praised her and kissed her, before praising her again. Booth was the most selfless lover she had ever known, he was always so active in giving her the best he could possibly give, never in hurry, he kissed every inch of exposed flesh. He seemed to know exactly what to do, to get her body to respond in the most delicious manner. Her stomach would quiver, her pulse would speed up, her hands shook, she couldn't keep her eyes open despite, wanting to watch him love her, so wholly.

Bringing her knees up, she placed her hands on his shoulders and indicated she wanted him to move back up her body.

"Booth I want you now."

He smiled and moved to kneel between her legs, stopping when he saw her wide eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"We..."

He frowned.

"Bones?"

"We need protection."

"Aren't you on the pill?"

"Yes but being on antibiotics makes it less effective."

Booth nodded, the reason didn't matter, ultimately it was her body and he was the invader; so to speak; it was her decision and he would always respect that, but he was glad her change wouldn't be permanent.

"Ok, hold on."

He reached into his bedside and pulled a few stray foiled squares from the bottom. Once prepared, he moved back to her and smiled, his mouth attaching itself to hers instantly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Temperance."

As he spoke her name, he slid into her, home at last.

* * *

Booth lay quietly with Brennan in his arms; she was sleeping peacefully, her head pillowed against his chest. He loved moments like these, when she was completely relaxed, her guard down and relying totally on him to keep her safe.

Listening to the sounds of her breaths gave him focus, he knew where he was, is exactly where he was supposed to be, he had no intention of ever leaving the life he'd fallen into. Things for once seemed to be going right, perhaps, God had finally granted him his absolution from his past sins, perhaps this life he had now; the family he had, was his reward for remaining ever faithful when it would have been so easy to turn his back on the church and on God himself.

Booth was the type of man that was satisfied with the small things. He didn't need a lot of money, he didn't want a huge house on the beach, he just wanted to be happy, he didn't need fast cars, and private jets, his dreams were small, but they held a lot of weight, his desires held meaning for him, and being with Bones, and having Molly and Parker more often, he was so much closer to reaching those dreams, than he ever had been before.

"Hmm, Booth?"

He looked down and smiled at the sleepy eyes looking up at him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Go to sleep, you're thinking very loudly."

Booth chuckled, pulling the blankets up he held her closer and closed his eyes. Yep, he was definitely closer than ever before.

* * *

Molly opened her eyes and smiled, it was day time, the sun was up and that meant she could get up too; she slid out of bed, and pulled the covers up to her pillow. Stepping into her slippers, she shuffled out of the room and down the hall, first stop; toilet, putting Pluto on the vanity she closed the door quietly and did what she had to do.

She put the lid down and washed her hands with soap.

"Shhh, let's go see if Mommy and Daddy are still sleeping."

She whispered to Pluto as she stood on her tip toes to open the door, before walking out into the hall. The lounge room was still dark and Molly wondered if she had imagined the sun outside her room, not wanting to get in trouble, she hurried back to her bedroom and went to the window, pulling the curtains aside; she smiled at the sun's heat boring through the glass pane.

Turning around, Molly walked back toward her parent's room. She stopped outside, seeing the door was shut and frowned, putting her ear to the door, she could hear soft voices and tapped on the wood hesitantly.

"Come on Princess."

Molly smiled at her Dad's voice, she reached up on tip toes and turned the handle, leaning her weight on the door at the same time, it opened slowly and Molly ducked her head in. Looking up onto the bed she tilted her head at the one big blanketed lump on the bed.

"Are you going to climb up Baby?"

Molly launched herself onto the bed and crawled up to the smiling faces waiting for her. Molly situated herself between her parents and received hugs from both of them.

"You're up early Princess."

Molly looked up to her Dad and pointed to the drawn curtains.

"The sun is up Daddy."

Booth smiled, knowing that to explain that the sun starts rising at five and that didn't mean she had to get up with it, would be futile, instead he tried to look at the silver lining; the earlier she got up, the less chance she would fight bedtime at night.

"Oh, so because the sun is up, that means..."

Booth rolled slightly, sliding his hands under Molly and lifting her into the air. Molly squealed as she looked down onto her Mom and Dad.

"That means Molly is up."

She nodded her head.

"Ah huh."

"What if Mommy and Daddy want to sleep in?"

Molly raised her brows.

"But the sun is up, it's play time Daddy."

Brennan laughed and rolled out of bed.

"I'll start breakfast, who wants waffles?"

Two voices yelled as she walked out the door.

"ME PLEEEEEASE!"

Brennan smiled as she wandered into the darkened lounge room, pulling the curtains open, she opened the windows to let the fresh morning air in and smiled remembering they were picking up Parker today after school, her smile dropped; also remembering Molly had to get her shots today.

Pulling her hair up, with the tie around her wrist, Brennan entered the kitchen, for the first time in over a week, she felt like drinking coffee. Fixing the machine, she flicked it on and placed the jug under the drip.

Brennan took the waffle mix out of the fridge and began preparing the breakfast she was organizing, she could hear the bath running and smiled at the fact Booth automatically swapped tasks with her.

She didn't hurry, knowing Molly would take her time until she smelled the scent of food. Cracking a few eggs, Brennan decided she would make a few slices of French toast too, something she hadn't made in a very long time.

* * *

Molly came running down the hall in shorts and a shirt, her feet were socked and Booth wandered down the hall, holding her sand shoes.

"Hey Princess, did you forget something?"

She turned and raised her brows, smiling at the way he held the shoes up by their laces.

"Oopsie daisy."

Brennan smiled at the childlike phrase from her daughter, unsure where she had picked it up from. Booth sat on the couch as Molly skipped over, sitting beside him; she instantly moved her legs up onto his knees and wiggled her feet impatiently.

"C'mon Daddy, food is ready, I is hungry."

Booth smiled as her feet moved about.

"Well stop moving you goose."

Molly looked up and frowned.

"Daddy, you is so silly, gooses have feh-vers, I got skin, dat means I is a people member?"

Booth ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Molly nodded.

"Ask Mommy."

Booth smiled, he loved teasing her, it was like playing with a little Bones, she always took the bait and she was so literal, he found it adorable, on both Mother and Daughter.

"Maybe I will, after we put your shoes on."

Molly watched him, line her foot up in the opening of the shoe.

"Ok push it in."

She forced her foot in and smiled.

"Are you going to try tie the laces?"

"Daddy, I is hungry."

Booth chuckled and held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, I'll do it; he quickly tied the lace and got her to push her other foot in before tying its lace too.

"Ok, go, go eat you goose."

Molly slid off the couch and huffed.

"MOMMY!"

"Yes Baby."

She looked up, Molly began walking with determination toward her Mom, when Booth walked up behind her and threw her up over his shoulder.

"Daddy!"

She giggled and laughed as he walked toward the table, plopping her in her seat.

"Mommy is I a goose?"

Brennan frowned, having not heard their conversation in the living room.

"What? No, Molly you are human, Baby."

Molly looked to her Daddy and raised her brows.

"Toldya."

Booth smiled as Molly filled her mouth with waffle and scrunched up her nose at him, making her Dad chuckle.

"Cheeky girl."

* * *

**Finished another woo hoo. Please review.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer- Wow, if I had a penny for every disclaimer...I'd have a whole bunch of penny's I couldn't do anything with. **

**A/N- So... how long till Bones comes back?... Anyone, I need a date, the wait is just... *cries***

* * *

FRIDAY

Booth rung Cullen first thing in the morning, to inform him that he would be back at work Monday, Cullen insisted he take the time, but Booth refused. He knew he would be wiser to take the time during Parker's summer vacation coming up. Usually they went camping or something outdoorsy, but Booth was going to talk to Parker and see if he wanted to change plans to include Brennan and Molly, he thought Molly was a little too young to enjoy camping and she still required the safety of being indoors at night. Despite Molly's progression from the fearful child she was, Booth didn't think she would cope well with the sounds of nature in the middle of the night.

Booth knew however, that if Parker still wanted to go camping, then he would take his son camping. Some things had to be for Parker's benefit alone, getting a family wasn't about, missing out on the things you love and his son loved to camp.

"Daddy! Mommy asked me to see if you was off the telephone."

Booth turned and faced his daughter and smiled.

"Did she ask you tell me she asked you to see if I was off the phone?"

Molly scrunched her face up confused.

"Booth don't confuse her."

He chuckled at his girlfriend, who wandered down the hall in jeans and a cotton blouse. She had a lot more color today and he smiled at the slight flush to her cheeks.

"Are you ready?"

Booth nodded.

"Yep, just let me brush my teeth and I'll be all set."

Brennan nodded, already rummaging through her bag for something. They had decided they would go into the Jeffersonian this morning, Brennan wanted to pick up some flowers and chocolate for Cam and Ange to say thank you their quick response to her need for help and for Hodgins she wanted to get a new puzzle she'd seen for the same reason. It had meant a lot to the Anthropologist that her friends had come to not only her aid, but also the aid of Molly.

They hadn't called to ask for anything in return, even brushed off her thanks, telling her it was something families did; and perhaps they did, but her experiences within a family unit were extremely limited and for the most part, she had blocked her younger years from her mind, the comparison of before her parents and after too painful to ponder.

Booth came back down the hall, his arm wrapping around her hips as he kissed her cheek.

"Ready when you are Babe."

Placing everything back in her bag, she looked up and frowned.

"Have you seen my li..."

"Mommy dis is on da floor."

Molly held up a tube of pink lip gloss and smiled as her Mom sighed.

"Thank you Baby, Mommy was looking for this."

She applied a fine smear of the gloss and recapped it before dropping it in her bag. Booth leaned forward and kissed her lips, unable to resist the wet look.

"Mmm yummy, tastes like cherry."

She smiled and gave him a small push away, before she'd have to reapply.

"Let's go."

Shouldering her bag, she held her hand out to her daughter and smiled when she felt the little hand in hers.

"Where is we going Mommy?"

Brennan looked down as she opened the front door and walked into the corridor.

"We are going to see Angela and Cam and Hodgins, how about that?"

Molly widened her eyes and looked to her Dad.

"Daddy, you gotta get the sick bug for Hodgie."

Booth smiled and held up a white bag, making Molly smile. Brennan shook her head, amused by the lengths Booth and Hodgins were going to, to explain sickness.

She watched him walk out the door and close it, putting his key in the lock and turning it to ensure the dead bolt was set.

Brennan had gone into the florist and a candy store, while Booth stayed in the SUV with Molly.

"Where's Mommy going?"

"Into the shop Princess."

"Why?"

Booth smiled.

"To buys some gifts."

Molly tilted her head, looking to the shop her Mom had disappeared into.

"Why?"

"Because she wants to buy a present for Angela and Cam."

"Why?"

Booth looked in the review mirror at Molly's innocent gaze, the three year old had no idea how frustrating the 'why' game could be.

"Hey Princess, look out the window."

Molly turned and looked to where her Dad was pointing.

"See all the red cars?"

Molly nodded looking at the two on street before her.

"Let's see who can see the red cars first."

Molly raised her brows at the thought of a game; she smiled and nodded, looking back out the window, eager to win the game. Booth smiled and looked back to where Brennan had gone; he smiled, seeing her exit the store with two very large bouquets of yellow roses and white gardenias, against green fern. Even Booth appreciated the bloom's simple but eye catching design.

She opened the door and climbed in, holding the flowers on her lap, as she closed the door and buckled up.

"Wow Mommy, they is the prettiest flowers ever."

Molly leaned forward as much as her safety belt would allow; which wasn't enough as far as the three year old was concerned.

"They are great Bones."

She smiled at him and glanced back at Molly who was still trying to get closer.

"Would you like to smell them Baby?"

Molly nodded.

"Ok, you have to be careful not to touch them, or you'll bruise them ok."

Molly raised her brows.

"Ok Mommy.

Brennan moved the flowers to within sniffing distance of her daughter and smiled at the delighted expression on her face.

"Nice?"

"They is good Mommy."

Brennan moved the flowers back to her lap and looked to Booth.

"Where to Babe?"

She smiled, she never thought she would be the type of woman who allowed a man to call her by a name that was so infantile, but it had grown on her and she found when she went more than a day without hearing it, she missed it dearly. She thought about other monikers she'd been given in the past Morticia; by the kids in high school, Temper Tantrum Tempe; by her first foster mother, though she didn't understand why the name had been bestowed her, she was not a kid who ever threw a tantrum. There was a period after the Andy Fluger smurf incident that the kids called her Brainy, the always typical, dork, geek and freak, but Booth had been the first person to give her a nickname out of affection rather than malice and she had come to love hearing his name for her.

"Umm the hobby shop on Lincoln please."

Booth frowned and started the engine.

"Sure, are you getting Hodgins a model plane or something?"

She smiled.

"No, I saw an advertisement on TV for Three-D Crystal Puzzles and apparently you can get one in the shape of a Scarabaeus Sacer"

Booth frowned.

"A what?"

"A scarab Beetle."

Booth shook his head and smiled, making his girlfriend frown.

"What?"

He glanced over as he pulled out into traffic.

"Nothing."

Brennan squinted at him, slightly confused.

"No, it was something, tell me."

Booth heard the self-conscious tone to her voice and felt bad for making her question herself.

"It's nothing Bones, I was just going to say, wouldn't it have easier to say scarab beetle first?"

She smiled.

"Well why didn't you say it then?"

Booth chuckled.

"Well considering you had already said it, I thought it was a moot point."

Brennan nodded a slight smile on her face.

Booth carried Molly into the Jeffersonian, while Brennan carried the gifts. She hoped her friends liked what she chose and smiled shyly at the thought of bringing them joy.

The Lab doors whooshed open and Brennan inhaled the smell of antiseptic and formaldehyde, the scent had become something she was used to and she even found comfort in smelling it, as if she were coming home after a long time away.

"Hey Sweetie, oh look at you..."

Angela barreled out of her office, arms open, set for wrapping her friend in a tight hug. Brennan winced thinking of the crushed bouquets against her chest and smiled when Ange moved back.

"Hi Angela."

Angela reached up brushed a strand of hair behind Brennan's shoulder.

"How you feeling Sweetie, I mean obviously better, you're walking around but how do..."

Brennan laughed and handed the artist the flowers and the box of chocolates, she'd bought.

"These are for you, to say thanks for last Wednesday, I really..."

Angela leaned in again, her more hormonal state, making her more tactile than usual.

"Sweetie you didn't have to do tha..."

"I know, I wanted to, I've never had anyone... besides you and Booth before, just stop whatever they were doing to come and make sure I was ok, it means a lot to mean."

Angela wiped the tears from her own eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Sweetie and as I told Booth, we're family, it's what we do."

Brennan nodded appreciatively.

"Still... thank you and... I'm feeling much better, thanks."

As if on cue, Hodgins came out of his office and smiled at the visitors.

"Hey Mouse, Booth..."

He looked to his healthier looking boss.

"Doctor Bee, how you feeling?"

Brennan smiled, another moniker, she didn't mind.

"Much better thank you. Umm... this is for you."

She handed over the bag and at the curious expression on his face, she continued.

"To say thank you, I believe it was you that fed Molly and looked after her on Wednesday night..."

Hodgins nodded, mostly unconsciously.

"I'm grateful she had you."

Hodgins opened the bag and looked inside.

"OHHH YES, where did you find this?"

Brennan smiled.

"You like it then?"

Hodgins grinned manically and stepped forward, engulfing the Anthropologist in a tight bear hug.

"It's awesome Doctor Bee, thanks, but you didn't hav..."

"I know, I wanted to."

Hodgins nodded and smiled.

"Scuse me Uncle Hodgie..."

Hodgins looked to Molly and smiled.

"Yes Mouse, how are today?"

Molly smiled and held up the sick bug bag.

"I'm good; we got the sick bug for you."

Hodgins grinned, taking the plastic bag; he gave Booth a knowing smile.

"Oh well done, I spoke to a friend of mine and he is collecting sick bugs, so I'm going to send your Mom's to my friend too, how's that sound?"

Molly smiled.

"Is it far away?"

Hodgins thought she would possibly want to visit the bug and so decided it should be sent, where they wouldn't have to worry about visitation.

"Oh yeah, he lives very far away."

Molly nodded.

"Dat's good, I don't want him coming back."

Booth smiled, knowing exactly what Hodgins had been thinking, he was also glad his daughter had no plans for watching the imaginary bug grow up, but in fact wanted as much distance as possible between it and her Mommy.

"Ok, Mouse, well I'll call my friend and tell him the bug is on its way."

Molly nodded.

"K."

Hodgins tapped her nose and walked toward his office, intent on making his favorite three year old happy.

"Uncle Hodgie!"

He turned and smiled.

"Fanks for helping to make my Mommy betta."

Hodgins looked to Brennan, who had stopped speaking with Angela at the sound of her title being yelled across lab common. He gave a brief smile and looked back to the little girl, still firmly held in her father's arms.

"No problems Mouse, happy to help."

She smiled and watched him walk away again as her Dad jostled her at his hip.

"Good girl Princess, that was very nice of you to say thank you."

Molly dropped her head down on her Dad's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

"Daddy, I is firsty."

Booth smiled.

"Do you want a juice box?"

She nodded as they approached Angela and Brennan who were deep in conversation again. Booth didn't interrupt, just simply sidled up beside his girlfriend and slid his hand into her open handbag, hanging of her shoulder. Brennan quickly glanced at him, not bothering to ask what he was doing; she went back to her conversation and allowed him to continue his rummaging.

Angela smiled, she always thought a woman's handbag was a personal item, usually containing many items required for day to day living, but also home to the little things a woman liked to keep private. Many women used their handbag as an extension of the bathroom and bedside table combined and Angela found it both amusing and very telling that firstly, Booth would just slide his hand into the unknown, but also that Brennan didn't seem to mind.

Finding what he was looking for, Booth pulled the rectangular box from the bag and smiled triumphantly. He squatted down to rest Molly on the ground, while he opened the juice. Popping the straw in, he handed it over and smiled as he picked her up again.

Brennan smiled seeing what Booth had wanted; she originally thought he was after the chewing gum she kept in there. She never really chewed gum, but he had told her a few years back, about how he used to love chewing on one particular brand of gum, she had found it and showed him one day and then a few times after that, he now knew she always carried his favorite gum, just like she had kept his favorite beer in her fridge, his favorite toothpaste in her bathroom for emergencies and she kept a copy of his favorite CD in her car.

Temperance Brennan had been incorporating him into her life for quite a while now and she knew he had blended her into his, she knew he kept her favorite body wash in his bathroom, had done since she showered at his place after a case in their first year together, when they got soaking wet. He kept her favorite beer, in his fridge, her favorite 'I can't believe they're not chicken nuggets' in his freezer, he had even kept a copy of her favorite version of 'The Mummy' at his place, though he laughed every time they watched it because she spoke the lines word for word throughout.

Brennan looked to Booth as he spoke quietly to their daughter; yes they had been sharing their lives for years now and finally they'd both admitted it and the next step had been taken.

"Sweetie... Bren... are you ok?"

Brennan snapped out of her daydream and smiled.

"Sorry Ange, did you say something?"

Angela laughed.

"I said, when do you think you'll be back at work?"

Brennan looked to Booth and then whispered.

"When he takes the chains off."

Angela burst out laughing, hugging her.

"Oh Sweetie, I love ya to bits and pieces babe, but give him some slack, he was so scared while you were sick, we all were, but he was truly terrified he was going to lose you."

Brennan smiled, it was irrational for him to have felt that way, but she also understood that despite the best assurances that someone you love is going to be fine, the anxiety you feel, doesn't lessen until that person begins making leaps in improvement and then some.

They had visited Cam and given her the gifts, spoken about returning to work when totally ready and not a moment before and Brennan discussed summer vacation time off, to mind the kids, while Booth worked.

It was almost lunch time by the time they left and Booth thought a trip to the diner was in order.

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, I haven't seen you in what feels like forever."

Booth and Brennan smiled, as Martha greeted them, loudly.

"Hello Martha, how have you been?"

Brennan spoke as Booth was a little preoccupied with Molly and her shyness.

"You know Martha Princess, why you being shy?"

Molly buried her face in the side of her Father's leg, clinging to him and shrugging.

"Are you really shy or are you tired?"

Again he got a shrug, bending down he picked her up and rubbed her back as she cuddled into him, Molly was tired, she always got a little sookie when sleepy and Booth was happy to coddle her in those moments.

"Come on Princess, we'll have some lunch and then you can have a snooze."

She didn't answer just buried herself further into his neck.

Martha came over to take their order after allowing them a few minutes to get settled.

"Oh Temperance dear, we got a new potato and pumpkin frittata in, no meat, it's not on the menu yet, but it is lovely."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Sounds wonderful, thanks Martha."

Martha jotted it down and looked to Molly who was now curled up in her Mom's lap.

"And what about the little one, chicken fingers?"

Brennan tilted her head down to question the three year old, but realized she was already asleep.

"Umm, can we get them to go, in say... forty five minutes?"

Martha smiled; there was nothing she wouldn't organize for her favorite customers.

"Sure love."

She strolled away with a smile, intent on getting them their meal as quick as possible.

Booth looked across the table to his girlfriend and daughter; he smiled as Brennan rocked Molly side to side, in an effort to keep her relaxed.

"Do you think she slept poorly?"

Brennan looked to Booth with a questioning brow raise.

"Maybe, she seemed fine this morning; I'd say she just wore herself out playing chasing with Wendell, while we were talking to Cam."

Brennan smiled thinking back to her little girl's giggles and squeals in the lab.

FLASHBACK

"Doctor Saroyan I've got tho... oh sorry I didn't realize you had vis..."

"Wendle!"

Molly cheered as she watched the blond haired intern approach the thresh hold.

"Hey Munchkin."

Molly skipped over and smiled up at him.

"Mommy and Daddy are talking, I not spose to inrupt, will you play wif me?"

Wendell looked up to Brennan and Booth, silently asking their permission to interact with the three year old. Brennan smiled and gave brief nod, watching as Wendell held his hand out to the child and Molly took it, allowing him to lead her out.

"We'll be in the lounge."

Booth waved and smiled as Molly skipped along after Wendell like a lost puppy dog. Just down the corridor was the staff lounge, it was a open layout, with four couches and a coffee machine, it was basically where they staff hung out for their lunch breaks, when they didn't want to go outside.

Wendell led Molly over to some cupboards and reached up to the very top, he smiled as Molly watched him carefully.

"Do you like snakes Munchkin?"

Molly shook her head.

"Snakes are scary Wendle."

He smiled.

"Not real snakes, jelly snakes."

Molly raised her brows, unsure what he was referring to.

"I dunno."

He squatted down and opened a container with a smile.

"Try one."

Molly looked up at him, she hesitated a moment before taking a red snake from on top. Wendell watched her take a bite, stretching the candy between her teeth until it snapped. He knew she liked it, it showed in her eyes.

Wendell sat on the floor with the container, willing to share the remaining five candies with her. Molly sat across from him a content smile on her face.

"Mommy has ones like dis but babies."

Wendell smiled.

"Does she, do they taste as good?"

She smiled and nodded her head. Molly looked down at the container, where one snake remained; Wendell silently challenged her to grab it first. The three year old didn't hesitate, she reached out and snagged the yellow snake, squealing in delight as she bit into it, getting up and running away a short distance.

Wendell smiled getting up he chased after her, listening to the high pitched excited squeal bounce off the walls.

Molly ran around in a circle, ducking behind the couch and popping out the other side, Wendell chased her round, taking one step for every five of hers, he held his arms out ready to catch her, and laughed at her cries of excitement.

He had been chasing her for a few minutes when he noticed Booth, Brennan and Cam, smiling at him from the doorway. He straightened up and cleared his throat about to speak, when a solid weight slammed into the back of his legs and hugged them.

"Hey careful you don't hurt herself Munchkin."

She looked up at him with bright blue sparkling eyes. Her arms up in a motion to be picked up, he obliged, holding her on his hip. He knew she hadn't seen her parents yet, for if she had, she would surely be in their arms.

He walked them over and knew the second she spotted her parents; she sat up straight and reached out.

"Mommy."

Brennan held her hands out and took her daughter.

"Thanks for amusing her Mr. Bray, she likes you."

Wendell shrugged.

"I have three younger sisters; I think I give out a vibe to kids."

Booth nodded and stepped aside as his favorite intern squeezed past. He considered Wendell the most normal intern Bones had ever hired and got on well with him, especially since they were both in the same ice hockey team the 'Fed Cases'.

END FLASHBACK

"Booth let's move to the bench seat tables, so I can lay her down."

Booth nodded, he alerted Martha to their move and slid into the new seat, watching Bone's lay Molly down, with her head in her Mom's lap.

Booth reached across the table, taking his girlfriend's hand he smiled.

"Where to after lunch?"

Brennan smiled.

"That depends I guess."

Booth frowned.

"On what?"

"Do you have anything you need to do?"

Booth tilted his head, wondering if perhaps he had forgotten something and she was testing him.

"Ahh, I don't think so."

She smiled.

"Ok, well we have about two and half hours before we collect Parker and I believe Hanks birthday is coming up, so I guess we could find his gift now?"

Booth smiled, he had only made a quick passing comment about Pop's birthday, months ago now and she had remembered.

"When does he get back anyway?"

Booth looked to the date on his watch.

"About a week, he tells me, he has loads of photos, he said he had to buy a couple of new memory cards for the camera Parker and I got him."

"Well Europe has a lot of photo opportunities."

Booth nodded, he had missed Pops and a lot had happened that he hadn't told Pops about yet, Bones and he being together, the Hannah split, Molly becoming his daughter. They had spoken and Pops told him he sounded happier, but he didn't know the reason, Booth wanted to surprise him in the same way they had surprised Max.

"Yeah I know."

Brennan smiled, she was excited to see Hank, the older man treated her like family, and had since their first meeting, she missed him and would be glad to share in his birthday when he returned to American soil.

Martha brought their food out and smiled at their joined hands, she thanked God everyday for letting them see the light.

"Enjoy kids."

Booth and Brennan looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Martha."

They looked to their food and grinned at each other before digging in.

* * *

**Ok, next chapter Parker, needles and ice cream... please review.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer- Nadda, zip, zero, not brass razoo.**

**A/N-Let's go get Parker.**

* * *

They pulled up to the school fifteen minutes before the end of class, Molly was awake and wanted to get out, she was intrigued about where her brother spent his days. What was so great about school that meant he couldn't spend the day with her.

"Hang on Baby."

Brennan unbuckled her belt and slid from the SUV, Booth following slowly behind. Molly put her arms up to make it easier for her Mom, to get her out.

"Mommy is Parka coming?"

"Soon Baby, he's still in class learning."

"Where?"

Pulling the three year old from her seat, Brennan ducked to avoid the door frame and stepped up onto the grassed sidewalk outside the school. Booth stepped forward and closed the door as Brennan was busy pointing up at the brick building to their left.

"See that flag outside the window?"

Molly nodded.

"That's your brother's classroom."

Molly waved, unaware from this distance; her brother would not be able to see her.

"You'll see him soon."

Molly dropped her arm and looked to her Dad sitting on the fence.

"Is Parka coming home wif us?"

Brennan walked over to Booth and smiled, as she handed Molly to him and positioned herself to stand between his knees, silently warning the prowling women, who were beginning to loom.

"Yes Baby, he's going to stay with us, for a while."

Brennan smiled as she felt a warm strong hand at the base of her neck, slowly massaging her tense muscles. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access to a particularly tight area, trying desperately to keep quite when he hit the spot.

Booth smiled at her obvious display of alpha female qualities, he loved when she got territorial and the way she stood, showed she was on high alert. The way she not so subtly handed their daughter to him and then took up residence not only in front of him, but also between his knees, told Booth she wasn't leaving room for any misconceptions. Temperance Brennan was staking her claim and he couldn't have been happier about it.

Molly sat on her father's lap, happily playing with her Mom's hair, it was so soft and silky, and always smelled good, Molly remembered the first time she smelled her Mom's hair, was at the bad place. Her Mom and Dad came to visit and she was feeling sad, after being yelled at again, her Mommy walked in and she bent down and opened her arms to be hugged. Molly remembered running into those arms and burying her wet face in her Mom's hair and then she smelled her hair and everything felt better.

Molly knew her Daddy liked her Mom's hair too, when they sat down together on the couch at home, he always played with her hair and when he hugged her, he smelled her hair too. Molly liked the way her Dad smelled too but more than that, she liked the way he felt, whenever he hugged her, she always felt like nobody could hurt her, she felt safe and like she didn't have to worry about anything.

Molly flinched, when a loud bell sounded.

"It's alright Princess, all the kids are gunna come out now."

Molly looked up to where her Mommy had been pointing earlier, she wanted to see Parker, but all she could see were other kids. As the children got closer, Molly sat back into her father's torso, his arm wrapping around her waist, while the other stayed on her Mom's shoulder.

"HEY PARKER!"

Booth, Brennan and Molly looked behind them hearing Parker's unique name. Booth smiled seeing him walking toward them with a young girl; there was small group of boys coming up behind them.

"Whatta you want Connor?"

The larger Boy stepped closer and Booth felt Brennan tense, a second after his senses went on alert, handing Molly to Brennan, Booth spun around on the fence and jumped down to the ground a few centimeters away.

"I got something for ya girlfriend."

Connor raised his arm above his head and swung, releasing a water balloon mid swing and on a direct path to the girl at Parker's side. Booth smiled as Parker dropped his bag and stepped in front of the girl, at the same time knocking the water bomb off course. Parker looked around and saw his Dad; he smiled and turned back to Connor.

"Hey Connor?"

The boy stood with his arms crossed; mad the water balloon hadn't exploded over its target.

"WHAT!"

"You wanna meet my Dad, he's in the FBI, has gun and everything."

Parker pointed to his Father who was standing in a position similar to Connor, only Booth looked a lot more menacing. Connor's eyes widened and he looked to his friends who had already started backing away.

Booth took a step forward and smiled when Connor took off. Parker grinned and looked to his friend.

"Are you ok Annie?"

She smiled.

"Yes, thank you, you... you didn't have to do that, I..."

Parker smiled, picking up his bag.

"It's alright, come meet my family."

Annie looked over to them and then back to Parker.

"Umm they look a bit..."

Parker smiled.

"Ticked?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, they're pretty protective of me and my sister."

"Maybe I should just go ho..."

Parker took her hand and tugged gently.

"Come on, you're going to meet em Sunday anyway."

Annica sighed, it was true, she took a moment and looked down at their joined hands, before nodding and giving him a shy smile.

"Ok."

Parker grinned.

"Awesome."

Booth jumped the fence again and waited for his son and the assumed Annica to walk over. Booth could tell his son was trying to convince the girl of something and knew she would relent; no one could resist the Parker Puppy eyes.

"Do you think that's her Booth?"

He smiled at the excitement in his girlfriend's tone.

"I'd say so Babe."

They watched as Parker and the young girl got closer, she had long brown hair, and big brown eyes, she was very petite, her school bag looking as though it weighed more than she did. She was wearing jeans, a singlet top and a jacket, which had fallen off one shoulder.

"She's very pretty."

Booth smiled, he honestly hadn't noticed, he was more interested in his son's protectiveness of this girl, he stood close to her, slightly in front of her, ready to jump in and save her when necessary. The kids walked over to the gate and out onto the footpath, strolling back up toward Booth, Brennan Molly.

"Hey Buddy."

"Hey Dad."

Parker gave his father knuckles, before hugging his Mom and Sister tightly.

"Hey Mom, hey Molly."

"Hey Sweetheart, is this Annica."

Parker blushed and nodded, looking to Molly and frowning.

"Hey, aren't you talking to me?"

Molly looked to her brother quickly before looking back up to the girl standing to the side. Brennan frowned and jostled Molly on her hip.

"Baby, are you going to say hi to Parker?"

Molly shook her head in the negative and put her head down on her Mom's shoulder. Brennan saw the hurt look in Parker's eyes as he wondered what he had done to upset his sister.

"Don't worry; she's a little out of sorts today."

Parker wasn't convinced and looked to sister again sadly.

"Molly I want you to meet my friend, her name is Annica."

Molly turned away and pushed her face further into her Mom's neck. Parker beckoned Annica closer.

"Annie this is my Mom and my Dad and my baby sister Molly..."

He looked to his Mom and Dad and smiled.

"This is Annica."

Both parents smiled and waved.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Booth."

Brennan stepped a little closer.

"Hello, we've heard a lot about you, it's lovely to meet you finally."

Annica smiled at the woman in front of her, Parker was right, she was very pretty.

"I... I've heard a lot about you too, than... thank you for inviting me over on... on Su... Sunday."

Brennan smiled.

"You're welcome Annica, do you have any allergies with food or drink."

Annica shook her head.

"N... no Mrs Booth... well not tha... that I know of"

Booth smiled at the fact, his girlfriend didn't correct the young girl, it wasn't the first time the assumption had been made and he doubted it would be the last time, she had let it slide.

"Good, I was thinking we could have homemade pizzas for lunch."

Parker smiled.

"Awesome Mom, these are the best pizzas Annie, you'll love em."

Annica smiled and looked nervously to Parker's Dad, who was being very quiet.

"Mr Booth?"

He smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, Par... Parker sai... said you were go... going t...to pick me...me up on Su... Sunday."

Brennan noticed the girl's nervous stutter was far more pronounced when she addressed Booth.

"Yep, sure will, how does... twelve sound."

Annica nodded.

"I... I'll be re... ready Mr Boo...th."

Booth smiled, glancing to his girlfriend for her opinion on this girl's behavior, before looking back to the girl again.

"No rush Annica."

Annica looked to the only member of Parker's family that she hadn't spoken to, she knew the little girl had been watching her and stepped a little closer.

"Hi Molly, my... my name is Annica, but... but you can call me Annie if you want."

Molly didn't move, just eyed the girl that was spending time with her brother.

"I like your hair clip."

Molly moved her hand up to her clip, making sure it was still in place, before scowling at the girl.

"I used to have... have one ju... just like it."

Molly sat up.

"Dis one is mine but."

Molly raised her voice, making Annica step back as Brennan took control of her daughter.

"That's enough thank you Molly, you be nice and remember your manners please."

Molly stared at her Mom with a trembling lip.

"Annica was not being rude to you, now I'd like you to apologize thank you."

Her eyes filled with water as she watched her Mom's eyes get serious. Molly looked to the girl.

"I sorry."

"That's ok Molly."

Molly turned away instantly, her lip caught between her teeth as she looked to the field behind them.

Annica looked at her watch and bit her lip.

"I... I have to go, sorry."

She shrugged her bag up further onto her shoulder.

"Would you like a ride home Annica."

Booth offered, with a gentle smile.

"Umm no tha... that's ok."

Booth thought it strange she would turn down the offer, kids didn't normally enjoy walking, but he guessed she had her reasons.

"Ok, well, we'll see you Sunday then."

Annica smiled and nodded.

"Ye... yes, it was lo... lovely t... to meet you."

Booth and Bones spoke in tandem.

"You too Annica."

With that, Parker said his own goodbye and Annica walked away hurriedly. Parker turned back to his parents slowly, knowing he would find them both looking at him and smiling. Already blushing, he bit the bullet and looked up.

Brennan was first to speak, whereas Booth simply ruffled his son's hair.

"She seems like a lovely girl Parker."

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah she is."

Brennan grinned, seeing the wistful look in his eyes.

"She's very pretty."

Parker looked up and tilted his head at his Mom.

"I said that to her, but she got upset, I don't know why though."

Brennan shrugged and thought back to the first time she was seriously told she was beautiful, for no other reason than to say it, incidentally by his father.

"Perhaps she's never been told before and she didn't know what to say."

Parker shrugged.

"Maybe."

Parker looked up to Molly who still hadn't looked at her brother.

"Did I do something wrong, why is she mad with me?"

Booth spoke this time.

"I think she has a case of the green eyed monster Parks."

Parker raised his brows, while Brennan's knitted together in confusion at the statement.

"The what?"

Booth smiled.

"Jealousy."

She made an 'o' of comprehension and nodded in agreement, Parker seemed a little shocked.

"But why?"

Booth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got a new girl in your life."

Parker smiled shyly.

"But Molly is my sister and Annie... she's my friend."

Booth shook his head.

"She's three Buddy."

Parker nodded.

"I'll talk to her later."

Brennan smiled.

"That's a good idea Sweetheart, but that will be after I have a little chat with her."

Parker looked to his Dad and grimaced.

"Alright Pal, in the truck, let's go."

Parker nodded and walked off toward the SUV.

* * *

Brennan looked down at Molly, before walking toward the truck, she could see the tears in her daughter's eyes and where she had been biting her lip.

"Come on, in the car."

Brennan opened the door and put Molly in her safety seat, strapping her in, she looked at Parker and smiled before she pulled a clean Kleenex from her pocket for Molly.

"Here you are."

Molly looked at her Mommy and took the tissue.

"Fank you."

Brennan nodded and tapped her nose.

"You and I are going to have a little chat later, Mommy didn't like your behavior before, I want you to think about why you weren't nice to Annica."

"Parka is MY bruvah."

Brennan looked at her watch and then back to her daughter.

"You want to talk now?"

Molly shrugged, watching as her Mom unbuckled her again and pulled her gently from the car. Booth and Parker watched as they walked back to the fence, Brennan sitting Molly on it and holding her there.

"Parker is always going to be your brother Baby, no matter how many friends he has, you have to learn to share him, he's not JUST your big brother, he's mine and your Dad's little boy, he's Annica's friend and Hayley and Emma's cousin, Parker can be lots of things Sweetheart, but that doesn't mean he's less of your big brother."

Molly was crying again, the thought of someone taking her brother away was upsetting and she knew her Mom wasn't happy with her too.

"You know Molly, you upset your brother too, you made him hurt."

Molly looked to the car and then back to her Mom.

"I not touched him."

Brennan shook her head.

"No, your words hurt him, he was so happy to see you and when he hugged you, you pushed him away that upset him."

"I sorry."

Molly looked down as her Mom tilted her face back up.

"You need to say sorry to your brother not to me."

She nodded.

"You know, on Sunday, after church and breakfast, Annica is going to come over to our home and I want you to be nice, no yelling at her and being mad."

Molly nodded.

"Good girl."

Brennan kissed Molly's forehead, glad they had, had the talk now, she hated the thought of her daughter dwelling on it too long, she worried if she left things in upheaval Molly would withdraw.

"Ok, let's go back to the car."

She pulled Molly onto her hip and walked back to the boys, patiently waiting and watching. Molly began apologizing the moment she was within talking distance.

"Parka I is sorry, I is sorry I not hugged you and I is sorry I yelled and I is sorry I made you hurted on the inside."

Parker smiled.

"It's alright Molly, you know, I really want you and Annie to be friends, she's really nice and she wants to be your friend."

Molly raised her brows.

"But you is my bruvah still?"

Parker took Molly's hand and smiled.

"Yep."

The two continued to chat in the back, Brennan shut the door as Booth started the SUV, she climbed into the passenger seat and belted up.

"I love you Bones."

She smiled as she glanced over.

"I love you too."

Booth nodded, pulling onto the street he headed toward the doctor surgery.

* * *

The ten minute trip had been full of apologies and when Molly was unbuckled and put on the footpath, she moved straight into her brother's arms.

"I love you Parka."

Parker smiled, looking to his Mom and Dad before hugging her back.

"I love you too Molly, come on, let's go in."

The little girl pulled back and looked around, she frowned, not recognizing where they were, but feeling nervous.

"Where is we going?"

She took her brother's hand as they walked up the steps.

"In here."

The smell of antiseptic told them all where they were and Molly began to drag on her brother's arm.

"Why is we here, is Mommy still sick, is Mommy seeing the doctor, I fought Mommy was better."

Booth saw his son struggling and scooped the three year old up; she twisted in his arms and looked around. Molly watched her Mom walk over to a lady sitting down and they talked very quietly, the lady nodded and pointed to a room.

Brennan was nervous, she turned and looked to her family, gesturing toward the room they were to wait in, Booth and Parker walked over as Brennan opened the door and all four entered, closing the door behind them.

"Mommy is you sick again?"

Brennan walked over as Booth sat Molly on his lap; he had been with Parker for all his immunizations over the age of three, Rebecca saying she couldn't handle it.

"No Baby I'm not sick, we're here for you."

Booth felt his daughter stiffen.

"I is not sick Mommy, look..."

The little girl coughed as if she had proved she wasn't ill.

"I know you're not sick Baby, you're here to..."

The door opened and four heads turned to look at the man who walked in. Booth frowned; he'd seen kinder looking faces on the 'armed and dangerous offenders list' in the Hoover.

"Afternoon all, how are we."

Parker suddenly held a fondness for his own doctor, at least he didn't look like he wanted, to give needles to people, Parker bet this guy didn't even have any candy for afterwards.

Brennan stood up and smiled.

"We're ok; I was just about to explain to Molly why we're here."

The doctor chuckled.

"Oh, we've kept it a surprise huh?"

Booth frowned, looking down at his daughter whose pulse had definitely increased since the doctor walked in.

"Well, it'll all be over in a minute."

The doctor looked to his file and then prepared a syringe, making no attempt to hide the needle. As the doctor walked toward Booth and Molly, the three year old's eyes grew as big as saucers and she began to struggle.

"No, no, I sorry, I be good, I be good, I sorry."

Booth held her firmly.

"It's ok Princess, it's alright, you know Daddy has these all the time."

Molly continued to struggle; her Mommy came into view, placing her cool hands on her daughter's face.

"It's ok Baby, should we go get ice cream after and remember we're going to get your fish tomorrow, would you like that?"

Molly flinched as she felt something stinging her arm, she yelp and tried to pull away.

"It's ok, shhh, it's over Princess, all over, it's done."

Molly looked down at her band aid covered arm, her normally white skin, was pink and hurting. With sad eyes the three year old looked around at her family, her big blue eyes, landing on her Mom.

"I sayed I was sorry Mommy."

Brennan's eyes widened, realization dawning on her that, her daughter thought her immunization was her punishment, for her earlier behavior. Squatting down, Brennan's heart twisted at the sight of the frightened girl mumbling into her Dad's shoulder.

"I sayed I was sorry, I not lying, I is sorry Mommy, no more hurting me, I is sorry."

Brennan felt the tears burn her eyes, the lump in her throat made it hard to breathe. Booth felt his girlfriend's pain; he turned Molly on his lap and spoke quietly.

"Princess, this is not because you yelled before, Mommy didn't want to bring you here, but we have too, that needle was so you don't get sick later."

Molly rubbed her eyes free of salt water.

"I is not sick."

"No you're not, but later you might get sick and that medicine the doctor gave you, is going to help keep you strong and healthy."

Molly looked to her Mommy."

"You is not mad wif me still?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No, you said sorry and you meant it, Mommy forgave you back when we talked on the fence at Parker's school."

Molly reached out crawling into her Mom's arms."

"I love you Mommy."

Brennan stood up and cuddled her daughter close.

"Oh Baby, I love you too, how about we go get some ice cream huh?"

Booth smiled, seeing the little girl nod enthusiastically, her ordeal almost forgotten.

They thanked the doctor and left, eager to get out of the surgery. Brennan personally couldn't wait for the adoption to go through, if only to get Molly into another doctor instead of the state provided one.

* * *

They went to Rebecca's next to pick up Parker's things and due to her going away, Brennan had gotten the paperwork for Parker's guardianship pushed through and would also give it to Rebecca to sign.

They walked up the path to the house and knocked, though Parker had every intention of just barging into his own house. The door opened and Bec smiled.

"Hey... everyone..."

She looked to her son and raised her brows.

"Did you forget your key Parks?"

"Nope, Dad just said it was polite to wait."

Rebecca chuckled and looked to her ex, shaking her head amused by his behavior.

"Auntie Becca I got a needle."

Bec frowned and squatted down to her, self appointed niece.

"Oh Sweetie, would you like a biscuit to help the pain."

Molly nodded, milking the sympathy for all she could. Bec stood up and gestured Booth and Brennan in, as Parker walked off into his room to gather his belongings.

In the kitchen Bec offered tea or coffee and took out some chocolate biscuits for Molly. She motioned Booth and Bones to the table and they sat happily as Rebecca sat with Molly on her lap.

"So how's things?"

Brennan smiled.

"Good, umm, I know you're leaving town but we managed to get the papers from Caroline, she's drawn them up as requested and you just need to read them over and sign them, if you still want to go ahead with it."

Booth chuckled at his girlfriend's no messing about approach, as she slid the papers across the table and smiled gently at the woman before her.

Rebecca placed her hand on the small pile of typed documents and looked up to Booth and Brennan.

"Have you read them?"

They both nodded.

"And?"

Brennan gave her a reassuring nod.

"They are exactly what we asked for, Caroline has not changed a thing, she's kept to our every wish."

Rebecca nodded and pulled a pen from, the basket on the table. She signed all the marked lines, quickly and pushed the paperwork back toward Brennan.

"Becs, don't you wanna read it?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"Nope, I trust you both and the actual meeting with Ms Julian was hard enough."

Booth and Brennan both nodded, completely understanding her reasons.

Parker, who had just witnessed the signing from the entry way into the kitchen, walked over to his Mom and smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

He leaned down and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear.

"I still love you, you're still my Mom."

Bec held her son close for a moment and nodded against his cheek.

"And don't you forget it young man."

They smiled and pulled back slightly, Parker desperately trying to contain excitement until away from his fragile mother.

* * *

Molly played on her arm big time that afternoon, getting all the sympathy she could from her Auntie Becca, kisses from her Mom and Dad, cuddles from her brother, two scoops of ice cream instead of one and a play in the park, before they headed home.

She had extra long bath to play with her fish and once in her pajamas her Mom and Dad presented her with a stuffed pink cat. Molly smiled and gave her new toy a big cuddle.

"Fank you."

Both parents kissed her cheek and told her she was welcome.

* * *

Dinner was made and eaten, while desert was foregone after the ice cream overload earlier. Parker went for a shower, while Booth and Bones cleaned up the kitchen together. When seven PM rolled around, they went in search of Molly, knocking on Parker's bedroom door, Brennan whispered through the wood.

"Is Molly in there with you?"

He opened the door and smiled.

"Nope, she was on the couch when I went for a shower, she was playing with the cat."

Brennan walked out to the lounge room and stopped, seeing Booth with his finger to his lips in a hushing gesture. She approached quietly and smiled; there on the couch, was their daughter, sound asleep and tucked up with her kitty.

"I'll put her to bed."

Brennan nodded, she kissed Molly's forehead and watched as Booth carefully cradled her in his arms, before walking off down the hall to settle his daughter in bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer- You guessed it... still not mine**

**A/N- Ok, on with the story.**

* * *

Booth climbed into bed alongside his girlfriend, she had been writing in her date planner since he had put Molly to bed and he was curious what she was doing.

"Babe, come on, how much can you possibly write in that thing?"

Brennan looked up and smiled.

"I'm just making some plans for the next few weeks, I spoke with Parker and now, I'd like to speak with you."

Booth frowned and turned to face her slightly.

"Ok."

"When do you plan on taking your three weeks for summer vacation?"

Booth raised his brows.

"Well I usually take them at the beginning of the break but we have Parker for most of the summer so... I was thinking, by the fourth of July."

Brennan smiled, she had been hoping for that answer.

"Great I was thinking that, if you get the weekend off at the end of June, we could spend the day on the Washington Mall for the fourth of July celebrations and then I was thinking, we could maybe go away for a week after that, I was contemplating Yosemite National Park, I know you and Parker usually camp, but perhaps you could pose the idea of staying in a lodge for the week?"

Booth grinned; pulling the diary from her hands he pulled her into his lap and kissed her hard.

"God... you are... incredible, you know that Temperance? Absolutely incredible."

Brennan smiled but she was also confused as to what she had done, to warrant his affection this time.

"I... I don't understand Booth."

He smiled, the fact she had no idea how amazing she was, simply added to the sweetness of her character.

"I think the way you have taken my son and just... so easily incorporated him into every plan you make, you... you never leave him out or forget about his wants or needs, you... just... he's such a lucky kid, to have you."

Brennan ducked her head shyly, she still saw no reason for his praise, but nonetheless it caused her to blush anyway.

"Right... well..."

She made a move to continue, feeling the weight of his stare on her.

"I was thinking about the best way to ensure both Parker and Molly are catered to during vacation and depending on how Parker feels about it and if he has other plans, but I was going to speak with the Jeffersonian administrators board, about setting up a vacation center for the dependents of all staff."

Booth smiled, he thought it was great idea and knew that if she was backing the plan, the board wouldn't go against her. Temperance Brennan had some mighty power over the big bosses, and they were always fearful of her leaving, meaning she generally got her way. The amusing part was, she had no idea of her ability to lord it over them and she never asked them for anything.

"I think that's a great idea Babe. I know Parker has a soccer thing happening on the first week of August, it's like a camp and he'll be going to that, so hopefully Molly will have made some friends and will attend the center on her own."

Brennan grabbed her diary and flipped a few pages, jotting in the week of Parker's camp.

"We'll need to organize times for Parker and Annica to meet up as well, perhaps I'll see if I can get her a visitors pass to the lab and they can work on their project."

Booth grinned at her scribbling away again.

"Ok, enough put it down."

She moved away from him, smiling as he made a grab for her pen.

"Wait, wait, just let... Boooth... wait."

She flipped onto her stomach and tried to commando crawl across the mattress.

"Just let me put... Booth Ahhh, get off me."

Booth chuckled.

"Shhh, you'll wake the kids."

He grabbed for the diary again and laughed as she bucked under him, almost making him fall off the bed.

"Jeez..."

She giggled at his scared face and flipped onto her back.

"Just let me put Pop's birthday party in for the next weekend."

Booth pulled the diary and pen from her hands and threw them across the room.

"Booth!"

She looked up wide eyed and playful. She had always loved their wrestling matches, she knew if it was serious, there was no doubt he would win, he had proved his strength on more than one occasion.

"Don't Booth me, you've been writing all night, stop thinking so much."

She smiled.

"And what would you have me do, rather than think?"

Booth raised his eyebrows.

"Oh... I can think of a few things..."

Brennan arched up, as his hands ran up the side of her body, taking hold of her wrists and pulling them up over her head. Her pulse quickened as he leaned in toward her, stopping a fraction away from her lips.

"Lots of things actually."

He dropped his lips to hers, tasting her sweet mouth, she bit his bottom lip, before sucking gently to soothe the sting.

Booth moaned, as her tongue flicked over his top lip, before sliding into his mouth. He tilted his head and smiled as she automatically went the other way, they were so in tune with one another and it made making love smooth and effortless. Booth had never been with a woman who seemed to know his likes and dislikes as well as Brennan did, she knew exactly when to turn things up a notch and when to tone them down. He knew the first time they had made love that they really were meant for each other.

* * *

Parker had been awake for a while, he was lying in bed, watching as the sky outside his window, became lighter and lighter. He smiled when the first rays of sunshine hit his room, bathing it in a yellow haze. Getting out of bed, he walked over to the window and opened it, the day was going to be warm, already cars were on the street, people starting their day.

Flicking his head around, Parker heard that someone was up; he figured it would be his Mom and he desperately wanted to lay his eyes on her and reassure himself that she was fine. If his dream last night was true, she would have a big cut down her face and would be in a wheel chair. He hated dreaming sometimes.

Opening the door quietly he stepped into the hall and padded quietly down to the kitchen. He smiled, she was humming quietly. Stepping around the corner he stopped and kept his presence unknown; he thought.

With her back to him Brennan smiled.

"Morning Parker."

The twelve year old smiled and stepped forward.

"Morning Mom."

She looked to the clock on the oven and back to him.

"You're up early."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah couldn't sleep."

Brennan placed her tea down and looked to him curiously.

"Is everything ok?"

He smiled and stepped closer to her and nodded.

"Yeah I just... I had..."

Brennan smiled sadly at his loss of words, though she didn't need them, she knew what he was going to say and pulled him in against her torso. Parker sighed in relief and smiled when he felt her kiss his head.

"Was it your Dad or Me?"

Parker cuddled in closer.

"You."

She held him tighter and whispered softly.

"I'm ok, I'm right here Parker, nothing happened, it was just a dream."

He nodded against her, content with the sound of her beating heart against his ear.

Brennan swayed side to side, something she had learned calmed Parker when he was tense or upset. Parker had been having dreams off and on since both she and Booth got blown up in the cab trying to trap Gormogon. He would call her in the middle of the night to make sure she hadn't been captured, call his dad to make sure he hadn't been shot and as he got older, the dreams were less frequent, but because his knowledge of human nature, the dreams got more graphic and gruesome.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Parker shook his head and held her tighter.

"No I just... can we just stay here for a while?"

Brennan kissed his crown again and smiled.

"Let's go sit on the couch."

He nodded, smiling as she kept one arm around him and walked into the lounge room. They both sat side by side and Parker smiled, when she pulled him instantly against her. Once more his head pillowed on her chest, the steady rhythm of her pulse, was like a drum beat, with each thud he heard, he grew more confident of the one to follow.

Booth walked out of the bedroom in search of his girlfriend, she had told him she was going to make a tea and then come back to bed, that was some twenty minutes ago. Walking into the hall, he smiled knowing her attention had been stolen by his son. Looking at the open door, he noticed the bed was a mess and frowned, wondering if Parker had lost something amongst his sheets.

At the end of hall he stepped down into the living room and sensed movement to his left. Glancing over to the couch he could see the back of his girlfriend's head resting back on the head rest. He wondered where his son was, but as he stepped around to the side, the wondering was no longer needed. Curled up on his side, lying against her chest, was his boy, sleeping quietly and still holding her hand, while her free hand, untangled the blond locks on his head.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare."

Booth sat on the coffee table and scrubbed his face. He had often thought about getting his son counseling, maybe seeing if Sweets would talk to him, but every time he brought it up with the twelve year old, he protested strongly.

"About who?"

Brennan smiled, she knew it upset Booth to see his son hurting and she reached out to him, silently beckoning him to her other side.

"Me, but he doesn't want to talk about it."

Booth nodded, typical of his son. The older he got the less he liked to divulge what was going on in his mind.

"Did you have your tea?"

Brennan smiled.

"It's on the table."

Booth chuckled and got up slowly, kissing his girlfriend's cheek before walking out.

The tea was where she had left it, but cold now. He tipped it out and rinsed the cup. Filling the kettle again he pressed the button to boil and moved to make a coffee for himself, consequently wondering if she would prefer coffee over tea now that it was later in the morning. Walking back into the lounge room he spoke quietly, asking if her decision for beverage had changed. Brennan thought about it a moment, before looking up and smiling.

"Coffee would be great thanks."

Booth nodded and walked back out again.

* * *

It was a quick breakfast later that morning, once everyone was awake. Brennan wanted the house tidied before they all got ready to go out. Parker and Molly cleaned the lounge room, Brennan did the kitchen and Booth did the kids bathroom, not wanting Bones to be inhaling any chemicals, no matter how environmentally friendly they were.

By twelve they were all ready and leaving the apartment.

"Baby, how about you leave your kitty here."

Molly looked at the large cat and placed her in the hall against the wall.

"You stay there Kitty."

They all smiled as Molly demanded good behavior from the stuffed toy, Parker looked up to his Dad and spoke quietly.

"Did I used to do that?"

Booth chuckled.

"Buddy you used to hold bedroom meetings with your toys, telling them they should put themselves away, after you've finished playing with them."

Parker blushed and laughed.

"DAD! That's not true."

Booth ruffled his son's hair.

"Don't believe me; ask your Mom when she gets back."

Parker shook his head and pushed his Dad away playfully.

"Ok let's go."

Brennan placed the keys in her bag and took Molly's hand as they all walked toward the elevator.

"Nope, stairs please, exercise."

Booth and Parker groaned as Brennan pointed to the stairwell, with serious eyes. Molly giggled, she loved the steps, hanging onto the railing and walking carefully down to the bottom, walking up them wasn't as fun though.

"We all have legs that are fully functioning, use them."

Booth pushed the door to the stairs open and allowed his family through, whispering to his girlfriend as she walked passed.

"Slave driver."

Brennan smiled, she knew he was playing but baited him anyway.

"You better believe it bucko; you should see what I have planned for you later."

She winked suggestively, making Booth flush a pretty pink, she really was a real flirt when she wanted to be and did it so seductively without even trying.

"Promises, promises."

Brennan helped Molly down step by step, Booth standing in front of his daughter to break her fall if needed. When they got to the foyer level, they took the elevator down to the parking garage and out to the SUV.

Molly talked about fish the whole way to the store, chatting about the colors and what she would name hers and how much she would tell them she loved them every day. Brennan had no doubt her daughter would do exactly that, however after a few weeks of her fish not responding, she knew the three year old would forget about it.

Booth parked the truck and they all got out, Molly with her father's help, who once again refused to put her down until they got out of the parking lot.

"Afternoon folks, how can we help you?"

Brennan removed the voucher from her purse and looked up with a smile.

"Yes hi, my daughter and I came in a couple of weeks ago and purchased two aquarium setups, we'd like to collect our fish please."

The young man smiled.

"Sure have you got your voucher there?"

Brennan handed it over for the salesman to see; he turned and flicked on the microphone.

"Damien to the front counter please, Damien."

The young man named Damien appeared walking toward them; he was their original sales assistant when they got the tanks.

"Hi there, you came back."

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, we set the tanks up and have had them running; we were hoping to purchase the fish today."

Damien smiled.

"Sure, let's go see the fish suitable for your tanks."

Damien looked to Parker and Molly beside him with a smile.

"So are we getting five fish each?"

Brennan nodded as she and Booth followed behind their kids.

Damien turned when he got to a wall of tanks.

"Alright guys, you can pick any fish from any of these tanks."

There were eight tanks in total on the wall; each tank had a laminated card, with the name of the fish and a picture. Parker walked along, Comets, Fantails, Black Moors, Shubunkins, White Clouds, Sucking Catfish, Oranda, Pearl Scale.

"And they all get along?"

Damien nodded at Parker.

"Generally yes."

Parker looked to Molly and smiled.

"Are you gunna pick first?"

The three year nodded and smiled. Damien grabbed a bag and filled it half way with water; he grabbed a net and looked to the blue eyed little girl in anticipation.

"Ok, kid, you point to what you want and I'll grab it."

Molly smiled, still holding Parker's hand she walked back down to the Comets and pointed one out of the many.

"Dat one please, dat's like Dorofee from Elmo."

Damien smiled, if he had a penny for every time he heard that, he would have been very rich. Placing the net in the water slowly, he moved toward the fish she was pointing at and with a quick flick of his wrist, captured the exact fish she was wanting. He continued along, placing all five fish in the bag, before twisting it and then using and elastic band to keep it full of air.

Parker was a lot easier; he didn't mind specific fish, just pointed to how many out of each tank he wanted. Brennan asked Damien to place two sucking catfish in separate bags, to help clean the tanks of algae; especially Parker's who got more sunlight in his room.

Damien explained to let the bags float in the tanks for about an hour once they got home, to allow the water levels to adjust and to check the PH before adding the fish.

Booth thanked the young man for his patience with Molly, knowing that sometimes, a three year old who is extremely set on what she wants, can be a little frustrating. Damien shook his head.

"No problems, she was easy."

Booth nodded as Damien walked over to Molly and handed her the bag of fish.

"You have to be super gentle ok, no shaking or dropping the bag."

Molly nodded and took the bag.

"Don't squeeze it ok."

Again Molly nodded, already amused by the fish in her arms. Damien stood up and handed the other bag to Parker.

"Thanks."

Damien held his hand out and shook Parker's hand, making the twelve year old feel awesome.

"No worries dude."

Parker gave a quick grin to his parents; feeling pretty grown up that the salesman had shook his hand. He watched as Damien did the same with his parents, before walking with them to the door and bidding farewell.

* * *

The family went home, Brennan helped Molly float the fish bag in the tank, while Parker did his own and Booth made snacks to hold them over until dinner in a few hours. Meeting out in the kitchen, Booth had made some sandwiches, and crackers with cheese, he'd also chopped up some carrot sticks and celery sticks, for Brennan, considering she was only one who really enjoyed eating celery.

Brennan organized drinks for everyone, as the kids took their places.

"Parka, does you know my fishies names?"

Parker took a bite of his sandwich and shook his head.

"Nope, have you figured it out yet?"

Molly nodded, crunching down on a carrot stick.

"Ah huh, there's gunna be Speedy and Blacky, Goldie and Flounda and Nemo."

The table smiled, nodding at her choices.

"Wow they're great names Princess,"

Molly nodded in total agreement with her father; she looked back to Parker and raised her brows.

"What's your fishies names?"

Parker knew he would have to come up with some quick and he hadn't really thought about naming them, they were just fish to him.

"Well, there's gunna be Einstein, Darwin, Franklin, Archimedes and Newton."

Brennan laughed and clapped her hands; Booth shook his head, while Molly turned her nose up at the very unfishie sounding names.

"I don't like your names Parka, they is silly."

Brennan smiled as Parker beamed at her; he glanced to his sister and shrugged.

"That's ok Molly, that's why they're my fish and not yours."

Molly bit into another carrot stick, the resounding crunch, sounding as if it were the end to the conversation.

"Oh that reminds me Booth the light bulb in the closet blew this morning too, would you be able to change it for me please."

Booth frowned.

"What reminded you of the light bulb?"

Brennan tilted her head to the side.

"Well Parker named his fish Franklin and Franklin discovered electricity, which in general goes hand in hand with a light bulb."

Booth smiled, her reasoning was odd, but he really was used to her chain link conclusions, he loved the way one thing led to another to another to another for her, with no stopping in the middle.

"Sure Bones, I'll do it when we finished eating."

She smiled and picked up a cracker.

"Thank you."

* * *

The afternoon was spent doing little bits and pieces. Parker was in his room, studying for a test he had on Monday morning for geography, Brennan was reading and grading papers that were due to be handed back on Wednesday, Booth was watching TV and Molly was coloring on the floor in the lounge room with her Dad.

Booth enjoyed being able to watch the programs he wanted too, without being told off, Brennan had never told him to turn it off or asked him why he insisted on watching it. He was sure she understood, it was his way to wind down, to take time out and she was usually very accommodating, sometimes allowing him to sit there for hours and just chill out.

Just after two thirty PM, Booth looked down at his daughter, sound asleep on the floor, he picked her up and took her into her room to continue her nap. Heading into his girlfriend, he smiled seeing her surrounded by books and papers on the bed.

"Hey."

She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, you finished watching TV?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah, Molly's asleep, I was gunna see if Parks wanted to head to the field and kick the ball around a bit."

Brennan smiled, knowing a little father son time was overdue. She nodded and kissed his lips as he leaned down to her.

"See you later."

Brennan nodded.

"How long do you think you'll be?"

Booth shrugged.

"Back by half four?"

Brennan nodded and smiled, giving a small wave as he walked out.

* * *

"Hooooh, what was that Parks, you're outta practice Boy?"

Parker smiled, setting the football down and kicking it straight at his Dad.

"Am not, I was just going easy on ya."

Booth chuckled at his son's perfect kick. They had been running around for about forty five minutes, when Parker dropped to the ground after being tackled. Booth looked to his panting son on his left and smiled, it had been a long while since it was just the two of them.

"That was fun Dad, thanks for bringing me."

Booth sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry we haven't done this in while."

Parker shrugged.

"It's ok..."

"No, having a family isn't about you having to miss out on things we used to do; I guess things have just been so hectic lately and..."

"Dad it's ok really, I wanted us to be a family more than anything and now I got it and its awesome Dad, I have another Mom and a sister... are you gunna adopt Molly Dad?"

Booth smiled, he had been wanting to speak to Parker about this very subject.

"I dunno Pal, how would you feel about that?"

Parker shrugged.

"I... I think it'll be good Dad, that will mean she's my real sister right?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, I guess, but I mean, nothing would change really."

Parker nodded.

"Do you think you and Mom will buy a house one day?"

Booth smiled.

"I dunno, I guess we'll need to talk about it, but I can't imagine we'll live in the apartment forever, I think we need a little more space."

Parker smiled.

"Can we get a pool?"

Booth laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure that's on your Mom's list."

Parker smiled as he rolled up to sit next to his Dad.

"Do you think you'll marry Mom one day?"

Booth sighed and looked to his son thoughtfully.

"Is that something you'd be ok with?"

Parker's grin increased tenfold.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

Booth nodded, mulling over the idea once more in his head.

"Yeah, it would be huh?"

Parker nodded and looked to his Dad who inhaled.

"Tell ya what; let's not say anything to your Mom about marriage ok."

Parker searched his Dad's eyes before nodding.

"Ok Dad."

Parker knew about his Mom's thoughts on marriage, she had never made it a secret, but he also knew people changed their minds all the time and he had overheard Angela and his Mom talking about marriage last week and his Mom didn't sound so against it anymore.

* * *

Booth and Parker hand been back at the apartment for half an hour, Molly was up and coloring again in the lounge room, while Booth was going through the sports page of yesterdays paper.

At five PM Brennan came out of the bedroom, she gathered Parker on her way and entered the lounge room.

"Ok, what are we doing for dinner?"

Three sets of shoulders shrugged, when Molly yelled out.

"I want food for dinna please."

Booth smiled and pulled her up into his lap.

"Me too Princess, how about we all take a walk down the street and see what looks good?"

Brennan smiled at the decision.

They all donned their shoes again, turned off their computers and the TV, before leaving to find their dinner.

They all ended up with something different, Molly chose lasagne from Momma's House, Booth chose a kebab from Ali Baba's, Brennan got sushi from Sushi World and Parker decided on Teriyaki noodles from Yummy Noodles. They headed home with their take out and tucked into the meals, the array of scents filled the apartment quickly and Brennan moved around the house and opened the windows.

"What's Mommy doing?"

"Mommy's opening the windows so house doesn't smell Princess."

Molly took another bite of her cheesy pasta; it was only warm now and easily eaten by the three year old. She watched her Mom walk back over and retake her seat, once again eating her vegetarian sushi delights.

* * *

Sunday morning arrived all too quickly, Booth groaned as he got up, tomorrow he would be back at work and no doubt filling out the paperwork he was sure would have piled up in his absence.

Showering, he got the kids ready for church and gave Brennan a goodbye kiss before they left...

**Ok, so church, brunch, Annica... I worked out that on average, two chapters, is equivalent to one day in FF time... Wow. Please, please, please review.**

**Huge thank you to CrayonClown for all the advice on editing and how to do it, also LiselleHunt for the copying/pasting idea...it can be done. **


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer- Guess what I'm going to say? Go on seriously... guess.**

**A/N-Ok, peoples, last chapter Booth was taking the kids to church.**

* * *

Sunday May 29th, 11:24AM.

Brennan grabbed her bag and walked downstairs to meet her family. She had received a call from Booth, telling her they were five minutes away. Moving outside into the warm sun, she smiled seeing the SUV rolling up to the curb.

She opened the door and got in, greeted with three happy 'hellos'. Booth leaned across and kissed his girlfriend softly.

"Hello Beautiful."

Brennan smiled and raised her hand to caress his cheek lightly.

"Hey"

Booth pulled back and smiled.

"I missed you Babe."

Brennan grinned.

"I missed you too, how was church? Any old ladies give you a hard time?"

Booth chuckled at her playfulness and pulled out into traffic.

"Not this time no, but thanks for your concern Bones."

Brennan laughed at his sarcasm, she knew he wasn't upset with her and she was finally comfortable enough with his tone, to pick up when he was serious or not.

"Mommy?"

Brennan turned to the back seat where her daughter was.

"Yes Baby."

"Mommy did you have a good sleep?"

Brennan smiled, she was supposed to be sleeping in, but Brennan had taken a bath and finished cleaning the house, for their guest this afternoon.

"Oh, Mommy wasn't sleeping Sweetheart."

Brennan saw Booth glanced to her also and thought she would be better to explain to her three year old, rather than her over protective boyfriend.

"Mommy had a bath, it was very relaxing."

Molly smiled.

"Did you play wif toys too?"

Booth chuckled and smiled, listening to his girlfriend continue.

"No, Mommy read a book, instead Baby."

Molly nodded and looked out the window, as they passed by the park. Brennan looked to Parker who had been very quiet.

"Parker..."

He looked up and smiled.

"Are you ok Sweetheart?"

Parker saw the concern in her eyes and nodded.

"Yep, I was just thinking about mine and Annie's project that's all."

Brennan nodded.

"Have you got all your ideas written down?"

He nodded.

"Yep, just like you taught me Mom."

Brennan smiled, feeling oddly proud at his small comment toward her. She turned back to the front of the vehicle, her smile obvious to Booth. He knew how happy it made her, when she thought Parker might be following in her footsteps, but more than that, she enjoyed knowing she was having a positive influence on him. Giving him the ability to study better for shorter periods of time but retain the knowledge, knowing she could teach him how to get the most out of his lessons and how to use the information he has learned. Brennan had learned long ago that if you couldn't use the knowledge you had been taught, it became useless and uninteresting.

Enriching Parker after school was a way for him to practice what he's learned in class and she knew that because he was able to put the knowledge to use, he had retained what the other kids had forgotten by the following week.

* * *

Booth pulled up outside a bright orange building, its design reminding Brennan of a little cantina she had visited in Mexico. The sign outside lacked a name, but it said open for breakfast and there seemed to be a lot of people already there.

"Let's go, or we'll miss out."

Brennan unbuckled and grabbed her bag from the floor; she opened the door and slid down onto the sidewalk, the sound of chatter and cutlery filling her ears.

"What is this place Dad?"

He smiled and got out as Brennan opened the door to get Molly out first, before Parker climbed across her.

They walked up the little path and into the main foyer, the floor was full, nearly every table had at least three or four people, most with kids.

"What is this place Booth?"

Booth slid his hand into his girlfriends and smiled.

"It's called 'Feast on the World' they do breakfast, lunch and dinner, with popular dishes from around the world."

Looking to the tables, Brennan could see small flags in the meals, France, China, Australia, and United Kingdom. The smells surrounding them was intoxicating, and strong aroma of coffee was like none she had smelled before.

"I thought it would be a good experience, I mean we have two of the most non fussiest kids in the world, who seem willing to try just about anything..."

Brennan smiled as he shrugged.

"I thought we should give it go."

Temperance Brennan loved being exposed to new things and different cultures was no different; she also believed that opening kids up to different experiences when young helped them grow into more understanding adults. Molly was extremely interested in trying anything once, if given a little encouragement and Parker had always gone that extra step to learn and understand something he had no previous knowledge of.

They approached the booking stand and smiled at the man standing in a tuxedo.

"Good morning Sir, Madame, Children."

Booth nodded his head in greeting.

"Did the family have a reservation Sir?"

Booth stepped a little closer and nodded.

"Yeah, it's under Booth."

The man scrolled down the list and smiled, using a highlighter marker to run a line through the booking.

"Yes, ok, we have you at table forty three; if you wait here a moment Carla will show you to your table."

The family stepped to the side and smiled.

"Mommy! That mans wearing a funny dress."

Molly pointed to a young man in a traditional Greek costume. Brennan took Molly's hand and lowered it, as she squatted down in front of her daughter.

"It's not polite to point Baby and that man is not wearing a dress, it's called a Fustanella."

Molly looked to her Mom and then back to the man.

"But Mommy I got dat and it's a dress."

Brennan smiled, she knew she wasn't going to win this argument, it's was much too difficult to explain to a three year old the difference between every day skirts and traditional costumes.

"Ok Baby, just... no pointing and whisper so you don't hurt people's feelings."

Booth smiled, he remembered speaking those exact words to Bones herself years ago now, and she was still learning to whisper.

Molly nodded and watched her Mom stand up again, as a blond haired lady approached wearing a colorful outfit, with ribbons and flowers in her hair and funny shoes on her feet.

"Hello, I'm Carla, I'm from Poland, please let me take you to your seats."

Parker smiled as he listened the woman's accent, he wondered if she was really from Poland or not. They took their seats and listened as Carla explained to them how to get the meals they wanted.

"So, you go to the buffet table and it's all you can eat, children under five eat free, and you pay at the end of the meal, drinks are extra and you order from the drinks counter."

Brennan smiled as Carla took out list.

"Can I get you any drinks to start?"

Booth looked around, starting with Molly.

"What do you want to drink Princess?"

Molly shrugged, still intrigued by the Carla's costume. Brennan ran her fingers through Molly's hair and smiled before looking up at the waitress.

"Orange juice thanks, actually make that two please."

Carla nodded as Parker added.

"Three please."

Booth chuckled and held up four fingers with a charm smile.

"Better make it four thanks."

Carla nodded and did a small curtsey.

"Won't be long, please go help yourselves to food, there's plates and utensils over there."

She walked away and greeted another family as she walked passed.

"Ok let's go."

"So Dad, is this like all different breakfast foods from different countries?"

Booth placed his hand on Parker's back and moved him forward.

"Sure is pal, this way you try different foods and see what people around the world eat."

Parker smiled.

"Awesome."

They grabbed their plates and began looking at the different dishes.

"Now remember, you don't have to get everything now, you can come back and get more after, so don't fill up on one thing."

Parker nodded completely understanding, Molly however was simply awed by the all the colors, sights and smells.

"Booth I... this is fantastic, I can't believe you found this place, it's a brilliant idea."

He grinned, pleased she was impressed.

"We should come here for dinner one night, bring the squints, I heard they do traditional dancing of certain countries throughout the night and they teach kids how to say different phrases, you can also go out into the kitchens and watch different foods being made."

Brennan was awed, she thought it was a fabulous idea, and wanted to try lunch also.

"Yes, I think we should do that, Molly's birthday is next on the list, we can come here for dinner."

Booth loved listening to her make plans; she always seemed so excited over the ideas.

They moved along, getting rice dishes and breads, soups and pastries. Sitting back at their table, they found their drinks had arrived along with a small tub, beside their table.

"What's that for Mom?"

Brennan frowned and looked around at the tables.

"Oh, I believe, when you finished with your plate or any food you don't wish to eat, you simply put it in the bucket and go get another plate."

She looked at Booth to see if he agreed with her and smiled seeing she had guessed correctly.

"But you see Buddy, that's why you get small amounts of the food, if you like it the first time, you can get more the second time."

Parker sipped some clear broth off his spoon and raised his brows at the flavor.

"Wow, it tastes like fruit."

Molly was next, she dug her fork into some rice, placing the small pile in her mouth she instantly scrunched her nose up making Parker laugh. Molly swallowed and looked around the table at her families smiling faces. The three year old held her hand up to her mouth and whispered in an exaggerated fashion.

"Dats not good."

Booth leaned to the side and used his fork to push her rice away from the other food.

"There you go, now try the other stuff."

Without hesitation she went back to some other food. Booth smiled, thinking, he always envied young kids, with their 'no fear' attitude. They were always willing to try anything, generally more than once.

Brennan had some food stuffs from India, she had seen the name was masala dosa, while Booth bit into his steamed bun and scooped up some rice porridge from China.

They each went back a number of times, finding things they did and didn't like. Molly had kept her voice at a whispered level since been told to by her Mom, but on her final trip, she had asked her Mom to get her some white milk in a bowl. After sitting down, she scooped it up, taking the spoonful before spitting it back into the bowl.

"Dat was a bad COW!"

Her voice bounced around the large restaurant, a lot of people falling silent, though most found it humorous and either smiled or chuckled to themselves. One gentleman leaned back in his chair and spoke to Booth.

"Hey, don't worry, my son yelled out just before you folks walked in, that his oatmeal tasted like cat food."

Booth chuckled and sat forward.

"Princess, it's not milk."

Molly looked back to her bowl and pushed it away a completely disgusted look on her face. Brennan lifted the bowl and placed it in the tub, handing her daughter her orange juice and smiling at Booth.

"Hey Dad, try this."

Booth looked to Parker and smiled, as his son held his spoon up. Booth took the spoon and placed the food in his mouth. Booth cringed making his family laugh out loud.

"Oh God... Jeez Parks."

Booth picked up his juice and drank down the last of it.

"Jeez Buddy; I thought you said it was good."

Parker shrugged.

"Damn..."

The twelve year old smiled.

"I never said that, I said try it."

Brennan nodded, it was true, Parker hadn't lied at all, he'd simply appealed to his father's natural instinct to enjoy life.

"Daddy you said damn, that's naughty."

Booth nodded, still trying to get the taste off his tongue.

"Oh... Oh, you're right Princess, Daddy's sorry."

Molly looked up as her Mom rose.

"Where is you going Mommy?"

"Mommy's going to the bathroom, do you need to go?"

The little girl shook her head, but watched as her brother got up.

"I gotta go Mom."

Brennan smiled and motioned him to follow her.

Booth watched his girlfriend point to the men's toilet and then to the wall outside, he knew she was telling him that when he was finished, she wanted him to wait for her there. Parker nodded and disappeared inside the toilet block.

"Daddy, I is full."

She rubbed her protruding belly for emphasis.

"I can see that Princess."

He reached out tickling her shirt clad tummy and making her giggle.

"Daddy!"

Booth chuckled and pulled his daughter onto his lap.

"Did you have fun this morning?"

Molly looked up and nodded.

"Ah huh, but I like Mommy's breakfast betta and da cheesy eggs from you."

Booth kissed her forehead and smiled, noticing out of his peripheral that his son and girlfriend were on their way back, both smiling about something.

Brennan stood behind her chair and smiled at her daughter, happily seated in her father's arms.

"Have we finished eating, or are we going back for more?"

Three heads shook in the negative, it seemed everyone was full and it was time to go.

* * *

Booth drove down the tree lined street, perfectly manicured lawns, and not a leaf on the ground. He didn't like it; it made him feel as if the residents were hiding something, trying to make people believe in something that didn't really exist.

"What number did you say Parks?"

"She's there Dad, sitting on the driveway."

Parker pointed to red bricked drive on an incline, where Annica was sitting, she looked up and saw them, before quickly stashing her book in her bag and hurrying down to the footpath.

Booth pulled up and Brennan got out with a smile.

"HI Annica."

"Hi Mrs Booth."

Brennan smiled, and motioned the preteen around to the other side of the car.

"Molly's car seat is on that side."

Annica smiled.

"Have you been waiting for us long?"

She shook her head.

"No, just came out a little while ago."

Brennan opened the door and smiled when she saw Parker had moved over next to his sister and made room for Annica to sit in his seat.

"Hey Annie."

She smiled and climbed in.

"Hi Parker..."

Brennan noticed the young girl's smile grew massively as did Parkers.

"Hi Mr Booth, Hi Molly."

"How's it going Annica?"

"G... good Mr Booth."

Booth smiled as his girlfriend got back in the truck and belted up. He looked to Annica's house and found it strange that neither of her parents came out to check she was safe.

"Everyone buckled up?"

A resounding yes, echoed through from the back, making the agent smile and pull out onto the main road again.

"Ok, let's go home."

The car trip was uneventful, though Molly seemed to be engaged in a constant quest for her brother's undivided attention.

"So I was thin..."

"Parka, look at dat one."

She pointed to the dog, interrupting her brother as he tried to communicate with Annie.

"Cool Molly."

He turned back to Annica and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I was thinking we cou..."

"Oh Parka look, look at the park."

Annie giggled as her friend sighed.

"Maybe we should wait till we get to your house."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah maybe. Mom, Dad, when we get home can I shut my door?"

Brennan smiled.

"That won't be necessary Parker."

She turned and flicked her eyes to Molly and then back to Parker.

"Other things have been planned."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

She turned back and smiled as Booth rested his hand on her knee.

"We have plans?"

Brennan nodded.

"We do, we have lunch to prepare, cookies to bake, a new DVD to watch, and some herbs to plant."

Booth chuckled, knowing that Molly was going to be much too busy to be worried about what her brother was up to.

"Oh good thinking ninety nine."

Brennan frowned.

"Huh, I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled.

"It was from a TV show..."

Brennan's face stayed blank in confusion.

"Get Smart?"

She raised her brows and pointed to herself.

"Me? Am I getting smart?"

Booth sighed and shook his head.

"No... Bones Get Smar... never mind. I just meant your plan of keeping a certain three year old busy is a good idea."

Brennan rounded her head in show that she understood, before her brows knitted together.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Booth sighed.

"I was just trying to be amusing Bones."

She raised her brows.

"Didn't work, did it?"

Her bluntness made him laugh.

"Are they fighting?"

Annica's voice was whispered but she was still heard by Booth and Brennan.

"Nah, they never fight, they're just mucking around."

Annica looked to Parker and tilted her head.

"They never fight?"

Booth looked up seeing his son shake his head.

"Nope, this is about as bad as it gets."

Annica noticed that Parker's parents were still holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Wow, my parents fight all the time."

Parker felt bad for his friend, he wished he hadn't said anything, but he was proud that his Mom and Dad didn't fight, he'd had enough of that from his real Mom and Dad and was glad everyone seemed to get along now. Parker wasn't stupid, he knew that his biological parents still had their arguments and disagreements, but Bones and his Dad never did more than banter and for that he was thankful.

* * *

Booth pulled up into his parking space in the garage, he turned off the ignition and got out. Parker and Annie climbed out unassisted. No sooner had the doors closed; Molly ran around to her brother and took his hand. Booth gave her a serious look when he saw his daughter scowl at Annica.

Brennan walked around the car and smiled.

"Let's go."

They headed toward the elevator Molly holding tightly to Parker's hand.

"So Annica?"

The girl looked up to her friend's Mom.

"Parker tells us you're a science and a math fan."

Two brown eyes stared up at Brennan; making her wonder if she'd said something wrong.

"Rea... really, y... you want to tal... talk to me about sc... school?"

Brennan smiled and nodded. Something was off with this girl, but she couldn't quite get it. Booth reached out and tapped the elevator button, as his hand went past Annica's face, she jumped back.

"Whoa, it's ok."

Annica stared up at him, her pulse slightly elevated. Brennan noticed that Booth looked just as scared as Annica and she felt sorry for her boyfriend.

"Did you think I was gunna hit you?"

Annica swallowed and Brennan could see her already trying to form excuses for her reaction.

"N... No I just... I just thought there was a bug or something."

Booth nodded and Brennan could see he didn't believe the girl's reason either.

The elevator opened and they all walked in. Molly positioned herself between Parker and Annica, looking up she smiled at the fact she was keeping them apart, Parker was her brother and she didn't want to see him go away and live with another sister.

They rode the elevator up to the top floor and got out.

"This is OUR home."

Molly spoke in a possessive tone as she looked up at Annica.

"Molly!"

Molly looked to her Mom.

"Do you remember what we talked about at Parker's school, remember we spoke about manners?"

The three year old nodded, giving her Mom a pout.

"Good, because I don't want to have to get upset with you again; be polite."

Molly sighed and cuddled in next to Parker.

Booth opened the door and let the kids in first.

"Princess!"

Molly turned at her Dad's voice.

"Come and pick up kitty and I want you to stay with me please."

Molly watched as Parker and Annica went down the hall, she looked back to her parents, her lip trembling.

"No tears, Daddy and Mommy need your help and Annica and Parker have work to do."

Molly picked up the pink stuffed toy and pulled her lip back in.

"But I..."

Booth shook his head.

"No buts Princess, you can play with Parker later."

Booth scooped her up and followed Bones down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Baby, can you help Mommy make some cookies?"

Molly looked to Parker's room again and then back to her Mom before nodding.

"K Mommy, I help you."

Booth placed Molly on the bench and tapped her nose.

"How about I put Kitty on the chair, so she doesn't get dirty and before you start, you need to get changed."

As if on cue, Booth saw Parker come out of his room with his house clothes in hand and disappear into the bathroom, a moment later he emerged, his suit off and in his shorts and shirt on.

"I think that's a great idea Baby, you don't want to mess up you church dress."

Molly looked down at the floral dress she was wearing, it was her favorite and she hated the idea of ruining it...

"Ok."

Her Dad placed her on the ground and together they walked toward her room. Molly stopped half way.

"You is waiting for me Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"I will wait for you Baby, I promise."

Booth winked at his girlfriend and continued on his way.

* * *

**Awww poor Molly... please review.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer- I think I should own them, I'm much more dedicated to them than HH.  
**

**A/N- I'm addicted to peach flavor iced tea, which is weird, I don't like tea and I don't like peaches, so I find my addiction a little puzzling.**

* * *

Parker and Annie had been at it for a couple of hours now, they were both extremely focused kids and so seemed to really be able to work well, gaining motivation as they progressed and saw their project taking shape.

"Hey... huh...wait, slow down Annie, I can't type that fast."

Parker laughed as he looked back at his friend sitting on his bed. Annica smiled and got up, walking over she nudged him off the seat and giggled when he stumbled.

"Hey!"

"Let me type Parks, you read it out."

Parker stood up and picked up the notebook from the mattress. He began reading quickly, much too quickly for even the fastest keyboard fingers to type. Annica turned to face him; she raised her brows in mock annoyance.

"Funny Parker."

He grinned at her smile and stepped up beside her, next to the chair.

"Ok, let's be serious."

He read the three paragraphs they'd written, on the effects of humans on the environment and smiled as she kept up.

"Wow, where did you learn to type so fast."

Annica shrugged, it was something she had picked up, out of necessity, her home hadn't been conducive to getting homework done for a long time and so she adapted to typing out her work as fast as possible the hour before her parents were able to be home after school.

"I dunno, I just did."

Parker tilted his head had her quick reply, it sounded like she wasn't telling the truth but he couldn't think of a reason for her to lie.

"Hey, should we go get a soda or something?"

Annica nodded.

"Ok."

She got up after saving their work and followed him out the door.

"Hey maybe we could make a series of diorama's showing the damage being done to the environment, we can make mini trees and show houses getting closer and closer to the bush and forests, as more people live in one area."

Parker raised his brows.

"That sounds awesome, are we gunna have enough time though, do you think your parents will let you come to the lab and stuff during vacation?"

The young girl nodded.

"I... I dunno, I can ask, do you think your Mom and Dad will be ok with it though?"

"I'll ask but I know it will be fine."

Walking into the kitchen, Parker smiled as his Mom and sister sat at the table, planting herbs. Brennan looked up first.

"Hey you two, how's the project going?"

Parker smiled.

"It's good, we've started writing and made all the plans that we want to do and finished most of our research."

Brennan nodded.

"That was quick."

"Nah we, sectioned it up and did the research on our own throughout the last few weeks and we just gotta join it all up."

Brennan was impressed with their organizational skills and the ability to see ahead to what they would need to accomplish apart, in order to succeed.

"Well done."

Annica took the soda Parker offered her and thanked him.

"Parka! Look, we is making plants."

Parker leaned down beside Molly and smiled.

"Awesome Molly, what's it going to be?"

Molly looked to her Mom.

"Pace-lee?"

Annica smiled at the three year old's mispronunciation and listened to her friend gently correct his sister.

"Parsley wow, you know what parsley goes on Molly?"

She shook her head and continued patting the soil down.

"Spaghetti!"

Molly squealed with laughter as her big brother dangled his fingers over face.

"PARKA!"

Brennan smiled as she watched her kids getting along, she knew some parents had problems with their children on a day to day basis and Brennan was glad that her two, seemed perfectly happy around each other ninety nine percent of the time.

"Ok, is anyone hungry?"

Booth, Parker and Molly nodded, while Annica simply stood sipping on her soda in the corner.

"Annica?"

She looked up surprised at being addressed.

"Oh, umm, it... it's ok, I don't want to bother you."

Brennan smiled.

"While I appreciate that, it's truly no bother, I purchased plenty at the store."

Annica smiled and nodded, she envied Parker, having a Mom who was so caring and nice. Parker's Mom didn't seem to yell or get mad; she was really pretty and looked like she cared about her appearance. Annica wondered what it would be like to live in house where there was no screaming or crying, she wondered if she would sleep better in a house where everyone got along.

"Thank you."

Brennan nodded and looked to her daughter, walking over she placed both hands on Parker's shoulders and smiled down t him, when he looked up at her.

"How's it going over here, are you nearly finished Baby?"

"Ah huh, dat's the last one Mommy."

Brennan placed the small terracotta pots on the tray and called to Booth.

"Gimme a second."

Came his reply from down the hallway.

"Ok Molly, Baby, go wash your hands please."

Molly slid off her seat, she looked at Annica standing in the corner and sighed as she averted her eyes and ran down the hall. Annica watched her go, silently thinking about all the times she'd wished she had sister.

"She's very shy, she'll come round."

Annica looked up into the big blue eyes of Parker's Mom, he was right, her eyes made you feel like everything in whole world was going to be ok and there was no need to worry. Annica smiled.

"Thanks Mrs Booth, I hope so."

Brennan smiled; she turned to the bench and began spreading some flour out to make the pizza bases.

Parker walked over to his Mom, giving Annica a grin on his way, she watched him lean into her and her arm go around his waist and he spoke quietly. Suddenly her voice rose slightly.

"Yes of course she can, anytime, here or the lab."

Parker smiled turning at the same time as his Mom, to face his friend.

"Annica, you are welcome at my lab or here at our home anytime you wish, so long as your parents are ok with it, then Booth and I are fine too."

Parker smiled at the slightly stunned look on her face, he looked to his Mom and grinned.

"Thanks Mom."

"Ye... yes thank you Mrs Booth, I would love to see your Lab one day, Parkers told me so much about it."

Brennan smiled and glanced to her son, she was glad he was proud of what she did and where she worked, it made her work harder too.

"Well, we would be delighted to share it with you."

Annica blushed and looked back to her soda as Brennan turned around. Heavy footsteps alerted Annica that Parker's father was approaching; she stepped back a little further into the corner and watched as he walked straight up behind Brennan and wrap his arms around her waist affectionately.

Annica glanced at Parker who rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, they're always like this."

Booth turned to face his son and smiled.

"Whatta you talking about?"

Parker chuckled.

"You and Mom, being all mushy to each other."

"We're not mushy.

Brennan giggled and turned also.

"I'm not mushy but you, you are definitely mushy."

Booth scoffed, looking indignant and mockingly upset at their accusation.

"Fine, whatever, you want me to stop, I can stop."

Brennan reached up the small distance on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't say I want you to stop."

Booth smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist again and pulling her close. Parker shook his head, totally amused at the behavior, he knew most kids would be embarrassed, but he had waited so long for them to be together, he honestly didn't care how mushy they got.

"Told ya Annica, they NEVER fight."

She smiled, still watching his parents cuddle and laugh across the kitchen.

"I think it's nice, I wish my parents got along, they're always fighting and throwing stuff, you're really lucky Parker."

Parker felt bad for his friend and nodded his agreement to her.

"PARKA! PARKA!"

Molly came running into the kitchen.

"PARKA!"

Parker turned to his sister's panicked voice and frowned.

"YOUR ROOM IS GOING BIP, BIP, BIP. IT'S GUNNA GO BOOM, LIKE ON THE TV!"

The three year old took his hand and began dragging him toward his room, Annica, Booth and Brennan in toe. Parker smiled when he walked in and heard his watch alarm going off. He pulled it out from under his pillow and held it up to his sister.

"It's ok Molly, it's just an alarm, it's telling me it's two o'clock and I have to send a message to Mom."

Molly frowned.

"Why does you not just tell Mommy what's you wants to say?"

Parker smiled.

"No, my other Mo... Auntie Becca, I have to send a message to Auntie Becca."

Molly found it strange that her brother just changed his story, but she was hungry and wanted to eat. The three year old shrugged and walked out of the room, past Annica and her Mom and her Dad.

Brennan smiled.

"Do you need a cell Parks or are you emailing?"

Looking to his computer he smiled, his Mom had said to text her and he thought he'd be better off doing exactly as she said.

"Text, Dad can I borrow your cell please?"

Booth pulled the phone from his back pocket and threw it underarm to his son.

"Catch Pal."

Baseball had taught the twelve year old well and he caught the phone much like a ball on the field.

* * *

They each made their own pizzas, with toppings varying widely, Molly being the strangest and wanting sliced apple on her cheese and ham pizza. They all sat at the table, happily munching away.

"I can't believe you let her put apple on that Dad, that's gross, I feel sick just watching her eat it."

Booth chuckled.

"Ooh right, this coming from the kid who used to put strawberry jelly in his mashed potato."

Annica scrunched her nose up in disgust and looked to Molly with a smile.

"Hey Molly, is it nice?"

The three year old looked to her brother's friend and for a moment, Brennan thought her daughter was going to say something impolite or rude.

"Ah huh, you can have some?"

Annica giggled as Molly handed her a piece of pizza with apple on it.

"Thanks."

She popped it in her mouth and tried her hardest not to look disgusted.

"Yum Molly, thanks for sharing, would you like some of mine?"

Molly looked at the girl's pizza, it looked normal and completely unappetizing; she shook her and crunched through another piece of apple.

Booth and Brennan smiled at the fact Molly seemed to have warmed up to Annica, they had been worried her jealousy would dominate her behavior and they would need to have another chat with her.

Lunch was finished up, and Brennan excused Annica and Parker to go back and work on their project again. Annica had spent a few minutes trying to protest, insisting she would clean up the kitchen but Brennan told her school work was far important. Booth and Molly were sent to the lounge room to watch the new Disney Princesses sing alongs, much to Booth's disgust, although he did enjoy watching Molly singing to the songs choruses, when she knew them.

Brennan cleaned up the kitchen and smiled hearing her daughter encourage her father to sing 'Tale as old Time' Brennan knew Booth wouldn't even know where to begin with the song but if it made his daughter smile, she knew he'd give it a go; at least once.

* * *

Booth knocked on his son's bedroom door and smiled as two heads popped up from the floor.

"Time to go guys."

Booth smiled as they both looked somewhat unhappy about the news, though it was his son that groaned.

"Yep come on, we leave in ten."

Parker nodded and watched his father walk away.

"Ok well Parker, I think we should swap what we were working on and finish each other's, that..."

Parker smiled cutting in and ending her sentence.

"Yep that way we know equal parts about the destruction of flora and fauna."

Annica smiled and nodded.

"Smarty."

Parker smiled, puffing his chest out playfully.

"Yep and don't you forget it."

Both kids laughed as they finished packing away.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll meet you at the gates and we can swap again with what we did overnight... if you want?"

Parker nodded and smiled brightly, he loved that she liked getting all her school work done as soon as possible too; he could never see the point in leaving it till the last minute.

"Sure, I'll try to be early but it depends on if Molly is ready or not."

Annica shrugged.

"That's ok, I'll try to be early too, if the bus doesn't leave without me."

Molly appeared at the door a cheeky scowl on her face, Annica and Parker watched as she leaned behind the wall out of view and then stood straight again. Molly placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

"More tal...packing and less..."

Annie giggled as she heard Parker's Dad whispering behind the wall, when Molly leaned out of view again, before returning.

"Less talking, you two."

Parker stood up and lunged at the door, grabbing his little sister around the waist, he scooped her up as she squealed. Parker dropped her down on the bed and warned of impending tickling, before he attacked.

Molly roared with laughed as her brother's fingers began their assault.

"Annie help me, help me tickle her."

Molly was laughing so hard she was crying, her gurgling giggles only serving to make her brother continue.

Annica got up; she didn't know how Molly would react to her joining in and tickling her so she changed the aim of the game.

"TICKLE PARKER!"

The moment Annie said the words; Molly was up as her brother got sidetracked.

"Come on get him Molly, tickle him."

Parker wasn't particularly ticklish, besides behind his knees, he'd never been overly sensitive to tickling, he generally put on a good show for his sister though and he figured he would lure Annie into a false sense of security while he could; you never knew when you might need to tickle someone into agreement with you.

Parker dropped to the floor as two sets of hands tickled him until he called 'mercy' he smiled seeing Molly raise her arms to Annie and his friend pick her up. He was hopeful Molly would like Annica; he knew his friend was lonely at home and thought if they could all get along well, Annie could come over more, instead of just for their project.

Parker grabbed Annica's bag as the three left the room, Booth and Brennan looked up as the kids came down the hall, they had been listening to the giggles and laughter for five or so minutes and smiled seeing Molly in her new friend's arms.

Booth kissed his girlfriend and stood up.

"Ready to go?"

Parker and Molly and Annica all nodded, Booth chuckled and lifted his daughter from the preteen's hold and kissed her forehead.

"You get to stay with Mommy."

Booth watched the lip tremble and smiled, he shook his head.

"No, no crying, you stay here and have a bath and help Mommy with dinner, Parker and me will be back really quick."

Booth knew he had to hold strong, Molly had to learn that she couldn't get everything she wanted just by pouting .He placed his daughter over the top of the couch and tapped her nose.

"Besides Princess, Mommy will get lonely if we all go."

Molly raised her brows and looked to her Mom, who was standing off to the side.

"K I stay wif Mommy."

Annie smiled at how easy it was to make Molly change her mind, but she figured if she had a Mom like their Mom, she wouldn't ever want to leave her either.

"Thanks for having me Mrs Booth and for lunch, it was really nice of you."

Brennan smiled.

"No problem Sweetheart, hopefully we'll see you again soon."

Annica smiled.

"That'd be nice, thank you."

Brennan nodded and watched Annica take her school bag from Parker.

"Bye Molly, it was nice to see you again."

Molly jumped off the couch and ran over to her brother and Annica.

"Is you coming back?"

Annica looked to Booth and Brennan and then back to Molly, before nodding.

"Hopefully soon Molly, bye."

Molly waved and stepped back toward her Mom as the three walked off down the hall. Booth turned and waved to his girls, before closing the door and using his key to set the lock in place.

* * *

Booth and Parker were heading back home, after dropping Annie off.

"So Annica's a nice kid hey Buddy?"

Parker looked to his Dad beside him and smiled.

"Yeah."

Booth nodded, he was hoping that would have been a conversation starter, but his son was a lot like Bones, he tended toward giving direct answers now days.

"Has she got any brothers or sisters?"

"I don't think so; I mean she never talks about em, so I guess not."

Booth nodded.

"What about her parents? What do they do?"

Booth watched his son shrug.

"I dunno, she never said, she doesn't really talk about anything except school work."

Booth had noticed, unless talking about lessons, the preteen was unusually quiet and rather jumpy.

"Do you know what school she went to before now?"

Parker squinted at his Dad.

"You're not gunna do a background check thingy on her are you Dad?"

Booth chuckled.

"No Bones..."

Parker smiled, he knew his Dad meant the Bones comparison as a humorous dig at him, but Parker had always taken being placed in the same basket with Bones, as compliment.

"Then why all the questions Dad?"

Booth smirked as his son tried to give him the third degree.

"I'm your father and I care about who consider your friends, and I think she's a lovely young girl, who is keeping a lot of secrets."

Parker frowned.

"Whatta you mean Dad."

"It doesn't matter Pal, I just want to make sure she's being look after properly ok."

Parker looked down and then back to his Dad.

"You think she's being hurt at home?"

Booth looked to his Son as he pulled into the parking garage.

"What makes you say that Parks?"

Parker scratched his neck, a sign he was nervous and getting upset.

"Coz... coz I think that too."

Booth placed his hand on the back of Parker's head and teased his hair a little, showing affection.

"Why Buddy?"

Parker shrugged.

"She has lots of days off and she always looks like she's crying and she never wears short sleeves or shorts to school, not even for sports, or when it's hot and... and I saw bruises on her arms one day, she always says how clumsy she is, but... I've never seen fall or anything at school."

Booth nodded.

"Has she said anything to you about it?"

Parker shook her head.

"No and I don't wanna upset her by asking but I don't want her to get hurt either."

Booth sighed.

"I'll look into Buddy ok?"

Parker scrubbed his face in frustration.

"I don't want to get her in trouble though Dad, what if something is happening and her parents find out you're checking on them and..."

"Parks, slow down pal, it's just checking, I won't say anything ok."

Nodding his head, Parker looked up to his Dad.

"What if she is getting hurt Dad?"

"Then... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it ok."

Parker gave a tight smile and opened the car door, sliding down onto the ground. Booth sighed and also got out of the truck, he knew he would have to tread gently, he had the ability to put a young girl's life in danger if he wasn't careful and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

* * *

Brennan finished setting the table and smiled as Molly pulled her plastic plate from the cupboard.

"Still using that one hey Baby?"

Molly looked to her Mom and put the plate up on the table in her usual place.

"I not want to make it broke Mommy."

Brennan kneeled down and faced her little girl.

"You know Baby, when Mommy was a little girl, I broke a dish by accident, and I got in big trouble..."

Molly raised her brows, while keeping eye contact with her Mom.

"Did you get smacked?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yep, and other things and I felt scared and I wanted to cry all the time, and you know what?"

Molly shook her head, continuing to hold her gaze.

"I never ever want you to feel that scared or sad ever and no matter how many plates or bowls or cups you break by accident, Mommy and Daddy will never ever be mad at you for it ok?"

Molly stepped forward, her little arms wrapping tightly around her Mom's neck and hugging her close.

"Ok Mommy."

Brennan smiled, looking up when she heard door open, she turned her head and whispered in Molly's ear.

"Daddy's home."

Molly smiled as her Mom sent her off down the hall.

"Daddy!"

Brennan giggled as she heard the yelp, as Booth lifted the three year old up into the air. Brennan frowned seeing Parker swipe at his eyes and run toward the bathroom, she looked to Booth wondering if her son had gotten into trouble for something.

With Molly on his hip, Booth approached his girlfriend.

"We talked about A-double N-I-C-A."

Brennan nodded.

"Does he know anything?"

Booth shook his head.

"He suspects, but she hasn't confirmed anything."

Brennan sighed.

"Wha... what should we do?"

Booth sighed.

"I'll do a background check tomorrow, keep it on the down low, Parks is worried she'll get hurt."

Brennan nodded.

"Well we can't leave her there if she's being abused."

Booth nodded and smiled sadly, he reached out and caressed his girlfriend's cheek.

"We'll sort it out."

Brennan watched as Parker came down the hall into the living room, he had no intent on giving anyone eye contact or any other form of contact either, he was in his own world and completely unfocused, as his emotions ran ramped through him.

Brennan saw how sad her son looked and couldn't handle it, as he stepped past, she reached out and pulled him against her body, he collapsed easily and without a fight, hugging her tightly as he breathed in her scent. He sighed, looking up into her eyes he gave a small smile, everything would be ok, it would work out, he could see it and he felt better.

"Tomorrow he would go to school and be a friend, his Dad would go to work and be a hero, and his Mom would fix anything that might get broken along the way.

* * *

**Want more? Please review.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer- Well, well, well, here again and I have nothing to say...hmmm, nope nothing.**

* * *

**31****st**** May**

The week flew by, Brennan returned to work on Tuesday with Booth's blessing for light duties. He knew there was no way she could stay at home any longer, she was going crazy. He had dropped her and Molly off after they took Parker to school. Parker was going to catch the bus to the Jeffersonian after school and then Booth would pick them all up at five and they would head home.

Booth had checked into Annica's parents and found nothing too unusual except for a poor attendance record at school for Annica, which had been explained by the diagnoses of hypoglycemia at the age of four. Her grades were good, so nothing indicated she was having difficulties at home and no reports had ever been placed against the family.

Annica's father worked as a laborer and her mother was a nail technician in a beauty salon. No other siblings had ever been reported and they moved to Washington from Oregon for work. All in all, there was nothing Booth could move with unless someone made a complaint or Annica told someone she was being abused. As a precaution though, Booth had submitted a 'request to proceed cautiously', he had detailed on the form that all suspicions were simply that and the child in question had and would deny anything at the present moment. He had received a brief reply from child welfare, indicating they would enter Annica Newman into their data, but would not act until evidence had been retrieved; reducing the risk of the child being attacked due to their presence.

This news had not impressed Brennan; she had said she would lay complaint, but Booth although understanding her drive, couldn't act on her suspicions either. In the back of her mind Brennan did understand, if Police or welfare turned up asking questions, Annica would likely deny claims, which would leave her in a situation, worse than before welfare had showed up.

* * *

Parker said bye to Annica at the bus top, they were catching separate transport, he smiled as she climbed aboard and waved as she limped down the walk way. Annica had twisted her ankle on the way to school this morning; that's what she told him anyway, he had his doubts.

One bus pulled away, as another pulled up. Showing his pass, Parker boarded and took a seat in the center. He removed a book from his bag and began to read.

Brennan sat her desk, she looked to her watch and smiled, Parker would be arriving soon and she thought it would be nice, if she and Molly met him at the bus stop.

"Come on Baby, leave that."

Molly looked up from her coloring and frowned.

"Where is we going Mommy?"

Standing up, the little girl took her Mom's hand and followed her out.

"I thought we might go see if we can meet your brother, maybe go across the street to the park for a little while?"

Molly cheered and bounced excitedly.

"Cam?"

Camille Saroyan looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Doctor Brennan, Molly."

Molly skipped over to the pathologist and smiled. Cam had never had a huge amount time for young children, but something about Molly bought out her deeply hidden maternal side.

"Hey Little One."

She ran her fingers through the soft brown curls on Molly's head and smiled as the three year old gave her a charm smile, she had no doubt learned from her father and brother.

"We're just going to get Parker from the bus stop, maybe stop at the park on the way back."

Cam nodded, she had a stack of files that Brennan had stormed through today and couldn't fault her for taking some time.

"Sure, I do have one question for you though before you go."

Brennan nodded and waited.

"Mr Bray's term here is due for review, are you ready to post someone as your full time assistant or..."

"Yes, no Mr Bray is a fine choice; I'll type up his acceptance letter when I get back."

Cam couldn't help feeling a little giddy, Wendell fit in well with their strange group, he got on with everyone and was well liked, he was intelligent and combined book smarts with street smarts something no other intern had done before him, this combination made him a unique addition to their team.

"Great, will you tell him or shall I?"

Brennan smiled.

"We'll call a conference."

Cam smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow morning?"

Brennan tilted her head thinking about her planner on her desk, she looked back to Cam and nodded.

"Tomorrow morning is a fine time."

Cam wrote it down and smiled.

"Great well, see you when you get back."

Brennan held her hand out to Molly, watching her daughter wave to Cam as she trotted back to her Mom.

"Ok, thanks Cam."

Brennan and Molly strolled off at a slightly hurried pace, they stepped outside ad Brennan smiled as the sun hit her. The sun's warmth was something that had always energized her; she sighed and looked down at her daughter trotting along beside her.

"Mommy is Parker gunna wait for us?"

"Oh he can't Baby, he doesn't know we're coming, it's a surprise, so we have to hurry to catch him."

Molly grinned speeding her little legs up to a slow jog where she was now pulling her Mom.

"Come on, come on Mommy, we is be late."

Brennan laughed.

"No we won't, it's ok, you're going to tire yourself out and then you won't be able to play at the park."

Molly thought about this and slowed down again, huffing and puffing exaggeratedly.

* * *

They got the bus stop with seven minutes to spare. Molly looked up at her Mom and frowned.

"Where's Parka, is he gone?"

Brennan took a seat at the shelter, pulling Molly into her lap, in case anyone else came along.

"No, he's coming; we have to wait for his bus to arrive."

Molly watched the road up and back.

"How does the bus know we is waiting for Parka?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well it doesn't Sweetheart, but when your brother see's this is his stop, he'll press a button and the driver will know to stop here."

Molly was intrigued; she turned back to the street, watching for buses in both directions. Brennan pointed to the direction from where Parker would arrive and spoke to her daughter quietly.

"Parker will come from there Molly."

Molly focused her attention on the direction in which her mother pointed.

"Is dat Parka Mommy."

Brennan smiled, she had a feeling it was, she had a strange sensation in her belly that always told her family was close by.

"I'm not sure Baby, we'll have to wait and see if he gets off."

Molly bounced happily on her mother's lap, eager to see her brother after a whole day without him.

Parker smiled as his bus pulled up, looking out the window he could see his Mom and Sister waiting, he waved as his Mom pointed him out to his sister. Gathering his things he stood up and made his way to the front.

"Thanks Sir."

He spoke to the driver who bid him farewell, before he jumped down off the last step.

"PARKA!"

Molly wriggled to get down, but her Mom held her tightly, as they were close to the road. Parker walked over, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey whatta you guys doing here?"

Parker hugged them both, starting with his impatient sister.

"We came to sprize you Parka, and we is going to the park, coz Mommy said so, didn't you."

Brennan nodded as her daughter looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, we'll go to the park."

Brennan looked to Parker's bag.

"Is it heavy, would you like to go to the lab and drop it off first? Parker shrugged his bag onto both shoulders and smiled.

"Nah, it's ok."

"Alright, let's go."

Not releasing her daughter's hand, Brennan stood up as Molly slid to the ground and off they walked.

* * *

"Hey Booth."

Booth looked up from his desk as Charlie knocked.

"Hmm."

Stepping into the office, Charlie looked around, things were a little different, the photos Booth had behind his desk, weren't just of his son anymore, he had pictures of a little girl, with his son, pictures of Doctor Brennan with both kids, Doctor Brennan with each child alone and one of all four of them. His desk also had photos on it, but Charlie couldn't see those. Also on his desk, was a strange looking clay ball, with holes all over it, it was easily seen to have been created by a child, but Charlie had never seen it before, so he figured it must have been done by his boss' allusive daughter.

"Cullen asked if you could stay back and brief the team on the 'Zarr' case."

Booth frowned.

"That's not my case."

"Yeah but Cootes and Hoppo have come down with the flu and Cullen said you'd be the best one to do it."

Booth was oddly pleased with the rounded compliment and smiled.

"What time is the briefing?"

"Ah supposed to start at five twenty."

Booth looked to his watch and sighed.

"Yeah tell him I'll do it, but then I gotta go."

Charlie nodded and ticked off a piece of paper in his hands.

"Here's the type up for the meet, it's in conference room 'D'"

Booth took the paper work and scrubbed his face in frustration as an afterthought. Charlie walked out and closed the door, knowing his boss would want quiet to read over the case points.

Booth dialed his girlfriend's cell and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Babe, whatcha doin?"

He shuffled some papers and picked up a red pen.

"Yeah well, just remember to take it easy."

He smiled.

"Yes I know you're a grown woman... trust me I'm aware of the fact."

He hoped she picked up on his flirtatious undertone and chuckled when she did.

"Yeah, me too Babe, look the reason I called, besides needing to hear your voice..."

He knitted his brows together.

"No I was being serious, I love your voice."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I called because, I'm gunna be late picking you all up this afternoon, Cullen wants me to brief a new team, before they go undercover tonight so..."

He smiled at her understanding.

"Yeah so I'll pick you all up about six and we'll get take out, you order whatever and we'll grab it on the way home.

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

He chuckled and sat back in his chair.

"Yep, I love you too Bones, see ya soon."

He placed the phone back on its cradle and turned to his new stack of work.

* * *

"You guys ready to go?"

Parker ran with Molly back to their Mom, both smiling.

"Yep."

Parker picked up his bag and pulled a water bottle from within, he offered it to his Mom and when she declined he had a mouthful or two, before offering it to Molly, knowing he wouldn't want any after she'd slobbered all over it, as little kids did.

"Ok, I have some work to get done when we get back to the lab, have you got homework Parks?"

He shook his head.

"Nup, final week of school Mom, they don't give homework."

She frowned thinking it was a waste of week.

"Ok, well then you have a report to do then on those remains, I want you to complete it as though it were a human specimen and you were getting it ready to be cataloged."

Parker nodded, he knew what she expected of him, just because he was her family doesn't mean he was held to lesser standards than her other students, in fact Parker felt he had more to prove to her, to himself and to others.

"Yep, which computer do I use?"

"I have my laptop in the office, you can use that."

Molly looked up hopefully.

"What about me Mommy, what do I gotta do?"

Brennan smiled and scooped her daughter up into her arms.

"You my little Angel, have a very important job to do."

Molly smiled.

"What Mommy?"

Brennan jostled her little girl on her hip.

"You are going to do three things for me, are you listening."

Molly nodded, eagerly awaiting instructions.

"Ok, you need to finish that picture you started and then clean up your mess and then..."

Molly's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Mommy is going to give you, two very important pieces of paper, ok?"

Molly frowned but nodded all the same.

"What is I gunna do wif em Mommy."

"You are going to give one to Auntie Angie and the other to Hodgie."

"Uncle Hodgie Mommy."

Brennan smiled as they made their way across the Jeffersonian lawns.

"Uncle Hodgie huh? Well then, you give him the other one ok?"

"Ok Mommy."

* * *

"Mom? When's Dad coming?"

Brennan looked at her watch and smiled.

"He's not. Change of plans. We're going to him; he just doesn't know it yet."

Parker smiled.

"Are you done with your report Parker?"

He nodded.

"I'm emailing you a copy now and waiting for the printer to start."

As he spoke the printer clicked over and began its buzzing and beeping.

"Good, once done, pack it up and hopefully your sister will be back, from playing postman."

Parker smiled. He packed the file he'd been using away and walked over to the cabinet to place it in case number order. Brennan looked up and smiled.

"Here you are, can you file these too please."

He took the folders and began placing them in their rightful places. He loved that she had so much faith in his abilities, whenever he went to his Mom's office; he wasn't allowed to touch anything. Molly walked back in and smiled, she approached her Mom and handed her back two pieces of paper.

"Dis from Auntie Angie and Uncle Hodgie."

Brennan chuckled and opened the paper; she smiled at their replies, to request of a meeting in the morning.

"Alright, thank you Baby, pack your bag up please, don't forget Kitty behind the chair either, will you."

Molly crawled around the floor picking up her toys and bits and pieces. She grabbed Kitty and scowled it for trying to hide, making Parker laugh and shake his head at his Mom.

"Is Daddy here Mommy?"

Brennan stood up, placing a folded piece of paper in an envelope and sliding it into her bag.

"Nope, we are going to Daddy's work."

Molly frowned; she had never been to her Father's workplace and with all those bad people running around, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"But Mommy, dat's where the bad peoples are."

Brennan grabbed her bag and frowned.

"No Baby, the bad people are in jail, they don't stay with your Dad."

Molly zipped up her back pack and smiled as her brother helped her put it on.

"Fanks Parka."

Her big brother smiled as he pulled his own pack on and pointed to her Kitty now laying forgotten on the couch.

"Are you forgetting something Molly?"

She followed his finger and smiled.

"Sorry."

Brennan smiled, walking to the door, she ushered them out and switched off the light, before closing the door.

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of the Hoover building and Brennan paid the taxi driver. She opened the door and stepped out onto the side walk, next out was Molly, who took her Mom's hand and then Parker climbed out, handing his sister's bag out, before sliding himself out the rest of the way. Parker leaned back in and grabbed Molly's stuffed cat; which she seemed intent on losing.

"Molly!"

The little girl turned to her brother and took the cat.

"Oops, I sorry."

Parker shook his head and tutted at the little girl, much like his father did, when he wanted her to think about things.

Brennan helped Molly put her bag on again and smiled as Parker closed the cab door and tapped the side of the car to indicate the driver could leave, it was something she had seen Booth do many times.

"Ok, let's go."

The three walked into the main foyer and smiled at security.

"Doctor Brennan, long time no see."

She smiled at Sam.

"Yes, it's been a while, Booth tells me, your wife is in remission, that's wonderful news."

Sam nodded.

"Yep sure is."

The man looked to Parker and smiled.

"How's it goin kid, your gunna be as tall as Dad soon, I heard you quit the Eagles."

Parker nodded.

"Yes Sir, they kept losing anyways."

Sam chuckled and patted Parker's shoulder affectionately.

"I think it's a good move kiddo."

Parker nodded as Sam looked to Molly.

"And this must be little Molly."

Molly ducked shyly behind her Mom.

"She's quite the little beauty isn't she?"

Brennan smiled as Sam looked back to Brennan.

"When Booth first showed me her photo on his phone, I thought you had been keeping a three year old secret."

Brennan giggled.

"She certainly looks like you Doc."

Brennan blushed and looked down at her kids. Parker was still smiling and moved a little closer to his Mom and sister to get out of a another man's way.

"Thank you Sam."

He ushered them all through and smiled, he was happy Booth had finally gotten a family; the man was walking on air since it all came together months ago now.

Brennan, Parker and Molly stepped out of the elevator, it was five forty and the bull pen was thinning out for the day, some agents were still buried in work, others stood around chatting and laughing. Brennan felt Molly hold a little tighter to her Mom until she saw her father turning the corner.

"DADDY!"

She broke free and ran as quick as her little legs would carry her, with a pack flopping around on her back. Brennan winced at the squeal and looked around at the attention they had drawn. Booth turned and grinned like a mad man; he bent down and caught his daughter mid air as she launched herself into his arms.

Parker filled the space beside his Mom that Molly had left and smiled when she looped her arm through his.

"Hey Princess."

"Daddy I missed you."

Booth chuckled, settling his little girl on his hip and walked toward his son and girlfriend, who were still approaching and chatting.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Brennan shrugged.

"We thought we'd surprise you."

She suddenly wondered if it was such a good idea to come to his place of work.

"Should I not have..."

She was cut off as he kissed her hard on the lips, before pulling back. A few wolf whistles and cat calls coming from the pens.

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Brennan sighed in relief as she watched him ruffle his son's hair affectionately.

"Did we sprize you Daddy?"

He looked to his daughter and smiled.

"You sure did Princess, was this your idea?"

Molly shook her head excitedly.

"Uh ahh, it was Mommy."

Booth nodded, holding his hand out to his girlfriend and smiling broadly when she took it, even with the audience. A few of the guys wolf whistled again, making Booth blush and shake his head. He could also see a few of the office tarts, scowling at the fact he was officially off the market, until now it had all been rumour, started by Sully, who most thought were just pissed, he'd been basically demoted.

"Come on, I have a little more work to do and then we can go."

He led them into his office and closed the door. Brennan sat on a chair across from Booth at his desk, while the kids sat on the couch.

"Daddy is this where you does work?"

He looked up and smile.

"Sometimes Princess."

Molly got up and started walking around; she looked at the pictures behind his desk and saw herself.

"Dat's me."

Brennan smiled as Booth turned; she wondered how much work he would get done with them here.

"It sure is Sweetheart."

Molly walked around the desk and pointed to the pen holder she made, it pens sticking up everywhere.

"I did dat."

Booth chuckled.

"I know, see I told you I'd use it."

Molly smiled up at her father and nodded.

"Baby, how about you go do some coloring and let Daddy finish his work so we can go get dinner."

She knew food would motivate the little girl and sure enough, Molly moved back to the couch and pulled out her crayons and book.

Not five minutes later the door burst open and Hacker stormed in, he'd been away on some trip with the big wigs upstairs and hadn't caught up to Booth until now. Molly scrambled into her big brothers lap, as the door hit the wall, her coloring book fell to the floor forgotten instantly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Hacker saw Brennan sitting across from Booth and felt his jealousy rise.

"OH GOOD, YOU'RE BOTH HERE..."

He looked to Brennan with cold eyes.

"RECOVERED I SEE..."

Booth felt his pulse rise and swallowed tightly, feeling his jaw grit with tension.

"SIR!"

Brennan stood, intending on making her way to her daughter, but Andrew stopped her, with a hand to her shoulder. Booth stood up in flurry; seeing red after watching another man, lay an aggressive hand on his girlfriend, his chair slammed into the cupboards behind him, resulting in scaring his daughter a little further.

"Get your hands off her..."

Booth leaned both fists on the desk; he was trying desperately to control his anger.

"And keep your voice down."

Hacker was fuming. He hated being told what to do by Booth and it always seemed to happen; but not this time, this time he had the power and he was going to use it.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I OWN YOUR ASS BOOTH, I'LL STOP YELLING, WHEN YOU PROVIDE ME WITH A GOD DAMN REAS..."

Booth watched as Brennan tried to step around Hacker, but he blocked her, Booth knew if their kids weren't in the room, she'd have had him on his back in a second. Seeing Hacker step into her personal space again tipped Booth over the edge, he had, had enough; he walked around the desk, grabbed Hacker by the shirt and pushed him back out toward the door. It was then that Hacker saw the two kids on the couch, one; a little girl, with tears streaming down her cheeks, face as white as a sheet and shaking.

Despite her frightened appearance, Hacker could see she was a beautiful child and she was sure to be as gorgeous as her mother when she grew up. He watched in slow motion as he was pushed out the door and Temperance hurried to her daughter's aid.

"YOU WANNA KEEP GOIN HACKER? YOU DO IT OUT HERE, YOU DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AND YOU DON'T CUSS IN FRONT OF MY KIDS AND MY FAMILY, YOU GOT IT?"

Booth poked his finger into his boss' chest hard and Andrew knew it would leave a bruise. Hacker noticed the bull pen was now completely void of people, he knew they didn't want to bear witness to anything and so had bolted, nobody liked going against Seeley Booth, he was an all round nice guy, the man you wanted to back you up, and that meant he got the brilliant deal, of no one ever saw anything that could get him in trouble.

"I didn't know they were in there."

Booth shook his head, his fists still clenched by his side.

"You wanna talk to me, you call me into your office, or where ever the hell you are now days, you DON'T barge into MY office and make a scene and you NEVER, LAY A HAND ON MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN, or I'll break every one of your fingers, you got me?"

Hacker nodded, everyone knew Booth's stance on family, it was the single most important thing to him, you touch his and he'll break you for it.

"So it's true? You and Temperance?"

Booth narrowed his gaze and took a breath...

* * *

**OHHH, CLIFFIE :D haha, bet you all hate me now. **


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer- So... I'm supposed to say something about legal rights or lack there of... but I think the justice system needs some help, big changes have to be made and I think those changes should start here... I think HH should be made to give me shared custody of all the characters of Bones... thoughts? Concerns? I don't wanna hear anyone opposing this idea.**

**A/N- So, where we're we... oh yes at the Hoover, with Hacker... (Anyone else noticed how his name sounds like fur-ball stuck in a cat's throat) **

* * *

Booth narrowed his gaze and took a breath, he felt no sympathy for the man in front of him, Hacker was a lousy agent, he made his way up by kissing ass and taking off when the chips were down. No agent who knew him would ever be his partner because they knew, they were better off on their own.

Booth knew Hacker only helped when he thought he might get something out of it.

"Yeah it's true, Bones and I are together, have been for months."

Hacker looked into the office he'd been shoved out of; the little girl was curled up on her mother's lap and was being rocked gently.

"Agent Sullivan said you were living together?"

Booth placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah that's right, for a while now and our work hasn't suffered and yes we have a daughter and yes I skipped out on assignment because my girlfriend was sick and my daughter was home alone with her, and was scared her Mom was going to heaven, because she wouldn't wake up, I left Betts on post, had been out there for three freaking days and had no sign of the guy, do I regret walking out... not for a second, my family will always come first Hacker, and you wanna fire me, go ahead, but you'll lose the Jeffersonian, because they refuse to work with anyone else and you lose the highest solve rate in your division, that won't look so good on record."

Hacker felt his pulse quicken, he'd always felt uncomfortable around Booth, other agents were easy to intimidate, but Booth had faced more than most agents combined.

"You should have followed protocol Booth."

Booth frowned, the only protocol I didn't follow was waiting for a response, because frankly it wouldn't have mattered what I was told, I was taking myself off assignment, I was compromised, there was no way in hell, I was gunna be focused after finding out about Bones."

Hacker scoffed.

"Firstly you should have made contact with head office, and told them you were leaving and secondly, you weren't supposed to have contact with anyone outside the job."

Booth took a step forward.

"I sent you a text and Betts, telling you both of my plans and if I hadn't followed my gut and called home, my family wouldn't be here, Bone's would be dead and my daughter...Don't tell me what I should have done, you don't have kids and you don't know how I feel about my family."

Hacker swallowed visibly.

"Whatta ya mean you sent me a text, I didn't get anything from you Booth, the first thing I knew about you pissing off, was when we lost tracking on room delta and called you to get a 'sit rep' we got Betts, a fucking rookie, you left a rookie in charge of a active surveillance mission."

Booth felt his blood pressure rising.

"I sent you a text, I kept it too, I'll show you, and what, Betts is good enough to hold fort while I'm snoozing but come day light when the shadows disappear he's useless again, he didn't lose your guy, you lost the guy and you shifting focus, it's what you do Hacker, but I have proof so... go fuck with someone elses career or I'll drop you..."

Booth leaned in close to Hacker's face.

"And let's face it Hacker, since you became the Director's lap dog, you have a long way to fall, with a whole lot people who'd love to watch you land on your ass."

Booth turned and walked back to his office, he pushed the door and gave Hacker a final glance before kneeling down in front of his family.

Hacker felt sick, things were not going how he'd envisioned and now he had to report back to the Director that he'd handed Booth his testicles on a plate, when really, Hacker had, had his own testicles shoved down his throat. Walking away he turned hearing footsteps behind him.

"HEY!"

Hacker saw Booth's son approaching and instantly feared for his feet, he needn't have worried though. Parker gave a steely gaze as he walked closer.

"You scared my sister, you made my Mom upset."

Parker took a step closer, landing a swift kick to Hacker's left shin, as he yelped and brought it up in pain, Parker landed his second kick to the right shin.

"Stay away from my family!"

Parker turned and walked away, satisfied that he'd brought a grown man to the floor; literally.

* * *

Booth signed the bottom of the file he was completing and looked up to his family, Parker was reading on one end of the couch, while Brennan was reclined on the other end with Molly curled up on her lap and sucking her lip. He sighed, his daughter hadn't displayed that sort of uneasiness in a long time and he knew it would upset Bones to see her daughter taking a step back.

Placing the folder in his out tray for Charlie in the morning, Booth grabbed his wallet, badge, gun and kegs from the drawer and stood up; he pulled his jacket on and looked at his watch with a sigh.

Parker saw his Dad was ready to go and packed his book away. He also put Molly's smaller pack into his larger one and grabbed her kitty toy from where it had fallen to the floor.

Booth smiled as he leaned over and stroked Brennan's cheek, the creases on her forehead telling of her subconscious worries; it had been a long time since he saw that too and he silently cursed Hacker and his stupidity.

Brennan opened her eyes, she was dazed and he smiled down at her.

"Hey, should we go home?"

She looked around as if remembering she was in his office.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone six, sorry, took a little longer than I thought."

Brennan shook her head.

"It's not your fault."

Booth smiled and gently took Molly from her arms.

"Come on Princess."

Molly simply rolled into the new upright position and fell back to sleep again. Parker opened the office door as his Mom and Dad got ready, he bent down to pick up Molly's shoe as it dropped off her foot, when his Dad walked past and took his Mom's hand as she followed.

Brennan rang and placed an order at the Chinese takeout shop that they would pick it up on their way through to home.

Molly slept soundly until the food was picked up, the aroma quickly waking the three year old.

"Is the bad man gone?"

Booth looked up into the rear view mirror; his daughter was just awake and was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hey Princess."

Molly yawned and looked at her Daddy's reflection.

"Is the bad man gone Daddy?"

Booth shook his head, growing mad with Hacker again. His daughter didn't need any more 'bad men' in her life.

"Yeah Sweetheart he's gone."

"Dat man is cranky a lot."

Brennan looked to Booth with a frown and then spoke softly.

"What do you mean Baby?"

Molly sighed and yawned again.

"Dat's da yelling man from when Camie was in trouble, he's scary, but Camie said he didn't smack her, he just doesn't know howda use his grown up words."

Everyone except Molly was confused, their brows knitted together, as they each tried silently to draw their own conclusions.

"Princess when did he yell at Camie?"

"Umm...When Mommy was sick, we let all the butterflies go outside and then we was gunna finish Mommy's sick card and the bad man was screaming really loud."

"So he was at Mommy's work Baby?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, it was scary, I wanted to runned away, but Uncle Hodgie gave me cuddles in Auntie Angie's room."

Booth remembered getting a text from Cam, at the time he hadn't questioned it, but now it made sense, how she knew Hacker was looking for him. Glancing across to Brennan, he knew she was mad at someone coming into her Lab and creating a scene, especially in front of her daughter. Placing a hand on her knee, he hoped to bring her calm, she gave him a tight smile and he knew he would hate to be Hacker, next time they saw him.

* * *

Dinner was dished up and eaten together in the lounge room, it felt right to keep the atmosphere light after such an emotionally draining afternoon and Molly was a lot happier sitting between her Mom and Dad to eat.

The three year old had a quick shower and then it was time for bed. Booth sat down to read about a day at the beach, progressing only as far as page two, before realizing his little girl was sleeping already.

He walked into the living room, to find Parker and Bones cleaning up and chatting happily about the plans for Pop's birthday.

"Are we going out anywhere?"

Brennan placed the forks and serving spoons in a bowl and straightened herself.

"We thought if it was a nice day, we could have a picnic, there's a fish and chip shop that Hank likes near the nursing home, we could get something there and then head down to the park."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, Pops will like that, he loves being outside."

Parker looked up as his Dad walked back in and began helping to clear the mess away.

"Does Pops know about Molly?"

Both his parents shook their heads.

"Awesome, its gunna be like a mega surprise for him."

Brennan smiled.

"Do you think he'll be happy about it Parks?"

Parker scoffed.

"Yeah, Pops will think she's awesome, he used to say that he dreams of the day you both come to him and tell him you're getting married and having a baby..."

Brennan looked up to Booth and blushed. Parker smiled at his parent's faces and thought he'd push his luck.

"And well, you're closer now than ever before."

Booth shook his head at the teasing tone of his cheeky son, while Brennan simply smiled and walked into the kitchen. Booth playfully pushed his son away, causing him to almost drop the food containers he was holding.

"Dad! Watch it!"

Booth looked down the hall.

"Shhh."

Parker grinned and shook his head as he followed his Mom into the kitchen.

They cleared everything away and set the lounge room back to its original state, before Parker declared it shower time and scooted off to the bathroom, leaving his parents in peace.

"Oh Booth I forgot to tell you, the new couch is being delivered on Saturday morning, if they're not here by the time we're ready to leave, I'll ask Daniel on the door to let the movers in and stay while they set it up."

Booth nodded.

"Is that going to be ok with them Bones, I mean it's not really in their job description is it?"

She smiled.

"No it's not, but neither is collecting my mail for me or screening my guests before allowing them up..."

Booth chuckled and nodded.

"I guess so, and they are very good at that. I thought I was going to have to show them my ID the first time I wanted to come up."

Brennan smiled; she found it endearing that the door staff had taken it on themselves to become her personal body guards, despite being twice her age and then some. She had noticed however that after they had all met Booth, they had become even stricter on any company she may be having, perhaps the fact she had the FBI on side, made it seem less intrusive and more protective to interrogate every man woman and child that wished to go up to the top floor.

"Besides Booth, I make it worth their while; I wouldn't expect them to do it without payment."

Booth knew her statement was innocent enough, but his mind had gone straight to the gutter and he didn't like the images one little bit. Shaking his head to clear the visual he looked up to her frowning face.

"Booth are you ill?"

He chuckled and stepped up to her.

"No, come on; let's go shower and change it's been a long day.

* * *

Parker came out of the bathroom and could hear the shower in parent's room running, he figured it was probably a good time to call his Mom and wish her good night. Grabbing his Dad's cell phone off the bench he dialed and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Mom."

He smiled.

"I miss you too."

Moving to sit down at the table he pulled the chair out.

"No, everything's great."

He nodded as his Mom questioned him.

"Yeah, they met her on Sunday, we picked her up at her house and we spent the afternoon working on our project."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mom, the door stayed open."

Parker reached out grabbing an apple from the basket on the table.

"Nah, Bones kept her busy, but she got real jealous to start with, Bones had a chat with her and then on Sunday, she was a bit rude in the beginning, but Annie was really good Mom, she was carrying Molly when it was time to go."

Parker chuckled with his Mom.

"Are you having fun in Philly, that's where Dad's from right, is it nice there?"

Parker began spinning the apple he was holding, across the table as he listened.

"Do you reckon that's why Dad doesn't talk about it?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah I guess, maybe I'll ask him one day."

Parker looked up and smiled as a feminine hand came down and snatched the apple, from its twirling path toward the edge of the table. He mimed the word sorry and smiled when she winked at him.

Brennan had walked out into the living room and seen Parker on the phone, she had at first wondered who he might be talking to, but it became apparent when she took note of the tone in his voice. Parker always sounded very grown up when talking to his Mom, almost like he was playing the role of an older son, rather than the twelve year old he was.

She wondered if he even knew he was doing it, perhaps it was just a reaction to living with two very serious adults. It was easy to see both Rebecca and Drew loved Parker very much, the boy had all he needed and more really, but the material items didn't make up for all the time Parker had spent with a Nanny growing up. Parker it seemed had adapted to his environment very well, becoming more grown up, to gain more time with his Mom.

She listened to his voice as he spoke, it was quite different and she wondered if Booth had noticed the change too. Generally, Parker still had a pitch to his voice that told of his pre pubescent age, but while on the phone, she likened his voice to the one he used in the lab, when she tested him or asked him to do something related to the lab itself. He took on a more mature role to fit in with those around him.

Placing her tea bag in the bin, she stirred her chamomile tea and took a sip, before turning and walking back to the lounge room where she knew Booth would be waiting.

* * *

Parker walked into the lounge room a few minutes later and looked to his Dad.

"I put your cell on charge Dad, it was beeping."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Pal, was it your Mom?"

He nodded.

"Yep, she said to say hi."

Brennan smiled and waved to Parker as she took another sip. He smiled and chuckled at her.

"Can I sit with you guys for a while, or should I go read?"

Brennan placed her mug on the coffee table and opened her arms to him. Parker grinned and quickly took up residence beside his Mom.

"Parker this is your home, please don't feel like you're intruding. If your father and I want to talk, we'll go into another room."

He nodded and smiled, he still felt like a visitor sometimes and hearing her tell him specifically that this was home too and he could do as he pleased, did help to set his mind at ease.

"Thanks Mom."

Brennan leaned forward grabbing her tea again and taking a sip. Parker was sitting close enough that he could smell the liquid and he scrunched his nose up in reaction to the scent.

"What is that Mom?"

She turned to him and smiled, ignoring Booth's chuckling beside her.

"It's tea, very calming."

"It stinks."

"See told ya Bones."

Parker smiled at his Dad who had obviously had this conversation before.

"It does not, its chamomile."

Parker grimaced.

"It stills smells yuck."

Brennan rolled her eyes and held her cup out.

"Try some before you pass judgment."

Parker smiled leaning forward he looked to his Dad.

"Did you try it Dad?"

Booth looked to his son and nodded.

"Yep, it was disgusting, tastes like a crushed up plant."

Brennan looked to her boyfriend and shook her head.

"Oh very astute observation Booth?"

He smiled at her sarcastic tone as she turned back to Parker.

"Try it."

Parker placed his lips to the cup, as his Mom tipped it up, the ceramic still piping hot to touch. He took the smallest sip and swallowed.

"Eww, gross Mom, ugh..."

He wiped his lips and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth trying to get rid of the taste.

"Yuck, coffee tastes better than that and even it's disgusting."

Brennan sighed, and took another sip from her mug. Parker picked up his water bottle from earlier and guzzled the last of it down, before leaning back into his Mom's side.

* * *

At nine o'clock, Parker sent himself to bed; he was tired and wanted to get to school early the next day to meet Annica.

Booth gave his son a few minutes to settle in bed and then knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Booth entered and smiled at his son's typically neat room; Parker had taken on Brennan's policy of neatness, creates a positive work and study environment and it seemed to be working, so Booth wasn't going to complain.

"Is something wrong Dad?"

Booth closed the door and sat on the end of his son's bed.

"Nup, just wanna talk to you about something."

Parker sat up slightly against his pillows and nodded.

"Ok."

Booth smiled.

"You know school vacation is coming up right?"

Parker scoffed.

"Yeah Dad, what about it?"

Booth ran a hand through his hair and thought about the best way to approach his question. Thinking about his son, he figure direct was probably the best approach.

"Well you know how you and I go camping every year?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry Dad I know we can't go this year."

Booth frowned.

"Huh? What?"

Parker shrugged.

"Molly's too scared to go camping and you can't leave her with a sitter and I know you don't want to be away from Mom so..."

Booth shook his head.

"No Pal, Bones has asked if you would like to go to Yosemite National Park for a week and we can stay in one of the cabins they have, so we..."

Parker grinned.

"That's awesome."

Booth smiled as his son sat up.

"Oh this is so cool, we were gunna go there two years ago, remember, but that bear attacked those people so we said maybe another time, but this... oh this is so cool..."

Parker kicked the covers off and ran out the door, back to the lounge room, where he crashed into his Mom and smiled as she giggled.

"Hey Parks, what..."

Brennan looked up as Booth wandered in a huge smile on his face.

"What's going on?"

Booth chuckled.

"I just asked him about Yosemite."

Brennan smiled and ran her fingers through his wayward curls.

"So that's a yes then?"

Parker leaned back, with the cheesiest grin either of his parents had ever seen.

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes and then more yeses. This is gunna be the best camping..."

He tilted his head.

"Kinda camping trip ever."

Brennan smiled.

"And you don't mind staying in the cabins?"

He shook his head.

"No way, it's awesome."

She nodded and looked to Booth, before looking back at Parker again.

"And you don't mind Molly and I coming along?"

Parker's eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious? As if I don't want you to come and Molly."

Brennan bit her lip to staunch her fast approaching tears.

"Are you sure, this is normally something you and your Dad do... together, I don't want you to feel like, I'm taking that away from you."

Parker laughed.

"Mom, I want you to come, trust me, this'll be the best."

Brennan nodded; satisfied he didn't mind making the trip a family affair. She smiled brightly as he leaned in and kissed her cheek loudly.

"I love you Mom."

The tears fell and Brennan quickly moved to wipe them away.

"I love you too Parker, very much."

He smiled at her and hugged her again before pulling back and standing up.

"This is gunna be mad, I can't wait to tell everyone at school tomorrow, I'm so excited."

He trotted back to his room, after bidding goodnight again, leaving two smiling adults in his wake. Brennan rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder; she certainly hadn't expected such a rapped reaction from Parker and was a little stunned that he was so willingly giving up, his one on one camping trip for a family vacation.

Booth kissed her crown as she snuggled into his side; he knew how happy Parker's reaction had made her and wondered if she would finally start believing, how amazing his son thought she was.

* * *

**BOOM! Another one bites the dust... please review.**

* * *

This is a list of rank within the FBI, for anyone confused, Hacker was Assistant Director there for a while, unless you do something wrong, you don't tend to get demoted so, I have Hacker at Associate Deputy Director status, he is in fact above Cullen now, so no grilling from Cullen :( BUT things happen... As Booth stated, Hacker had to kiss a lot of butt to get where he is, he didn't didn't get there through hard work and let's face it, he's not all that bright.(my opinion, sorry)

Probationary Agent

Special Agent**  
**

Senior Special Agent**.**

Supervisory Special Agent**(My Booth, hence a little more desk work and the office) these guys still refer to themselves as just special agents**

Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge (ASAC)

Special Agent-in-Charge (SAC)

Assistant Director**(My Cullen)**

Associate Executive Assistant Director

Executive Assistant Director

Deputy Chief of Staff

Chief of Staff & Senior Counsel to the Director

Associate Deputy Director**(My Hacker)**

Deputy Director

Director


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer- Ok, so normally I would say something not really disclaimer related... today what I said is all I'm going to say... what I said before I said this and the thing before... ugh.**

* * *

1st of June.

It was Wednesday morning, Booth had taken Parker to school early and said he had meeting to get to, so Brennan had organized herself and Molly. It had felt strange driving after such a long time, but she felt better for it. Brennan had always enjoyed driving, she found it calming somehow, despite the morning frustrations of peak hour traffic.

She took Molly's hand and they walked from the parking garage to the elevator.

"Mommy, why is you walking so fast?"

Brennan looked down and saw her three year old was indeed, having to practically run to keep up with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Baby; Mommy has a special meeting this morning."

Molly stepped into the lift with her Mom and tilted her head.

"Is I coming too?"

Squatting down, Brennan smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You sure are, but you have to be very, very quiet and you need to sit still."

Molly nodded feeling the importance of her Mother's words.

"I will, I be as quiet as a mouse and still like a tree... when it's not windy."

Brennan smiled and stood up as the elevator doors opened. The Lab was already a flurry of movement and Brennan stepped out, ushering Molly with her.

"Come on, quickly please."

Molly hurried off and followed her Mom to her office.

"Ok we have to go straight away, so grab a juice and a toy."

Molly plopped her bag on the floor and rummaged through it, looking for her juice box.

"Mommy, can I take my coloring book please, I be quiet."

Walking over after grabbing a folder, Brennan sighed.

"Yes, yes grab what you need."

Molly sped into action, not wanting to make her Mommy wait any longer than needed. A moment later they were off, Brennan's shoes clip-clopping across the hard floor, as they made their way to the stairs.

"Ok, up we go, be careful, don't fall Baby."

Molly grabbed the handrail and stepped up, one step at a time, her Mommy holding her other hand up and helping her. At the top, Molly sighed dramatically.

"That was a lot of steps Mommy, I is very tired now."

Brennan giggled at her daughter, Molly was used to walking up a lot more stairs than she just had and Brennan thought that, perhaps her little girl was trying to break the tension of her Mom's harried state.

"Come you Baby, we're nearly there and then Mommy will open your drink."

Molly smiled as her Mom, tickled under chin.

Brennan and Molly were first in the room, just the way Brennan liked it, she always liked being the first one there, it gave her a chance to go over her notes and get her bearings.

"Mommy, is you having a meeting by yourself?"

Helping her daughter into a chair and opening the juice box for her, she smiled.

"No Sweetheart, we're just first to arrive, Mommy has to read what she wrote yesterday and make sure it's right. Here you are, drink your juice and take your crayons out now, so there's no noise later."

Molly opened the case with her crayons in it and tipped them out onto the table.

"Mommy is there scary peoples coming?"

Looking up from her place next to her daughter she frowned.

"No Baby, Angie, Hodgie, Camie, Wendell and a lady named Dianne, but she won't speak, she's going to sit over there in the corner and type really fast every time we talk."

Molly looked to the corner her mommy was pointing at then back to her again.

"Why?"

Brennan looked up.

"Why what Sweetheart?"

"Why does she sit in the corner, was she been naughty?"

Brennan smiled.

"No, she sits over there, so she doesn't get distracted and she can listen to everything we say."

Molly raised her brows and went back to her juice box. Brennan watched her daughter a moment, before turning back to her papers and reading.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Cam, who took great delight in chatting to Molly while her Mom was busy.

"Is you talking to the meeting too Auntie Camie?"

Cam smiled; she loved being called Auntie Camie by this little girl.

"Yep, I'm going to speak after your Mommy has finished speaking."

Molly looked to her Mom and then back to Cam again.

"Is Mommy the boss?'

Cam smiled, she knew that on paper, she was the boss, but at times, more often than not it certainly felt as though the Anthropologist was the boss.

"In this meeting... yep, your Mommy is the boss lady."

Molly smiled and looked to her Mommy proudly.

"My Mommy is da boss at home too."

Cam laughed and tapped the little girl's nose as the others entered.

"I'm she sure is Little One."

* * *

Wendell was last to enter, he pulled the door shut, looking a little confused as to what the meeting was about, he wondered if someone had made a huge mistake somewhere and then wondered if it was him. Taking a seat he joined his hands together and tried to stay calm.

Molly looked to her family around the table, she stopped and focused on the man across from her and gave a wave. Wendell chuckled and waved to the three year old who had suddenly demanded his attention. He smiled and brought his hand up to his mouth, before coughing gently and producing a gold coin chocolate in his hand.

Molly grinned at the magic trick and caught the chocolate as it slid across the table. Brennan smiled finally understanding what Molly had been prattling about, days earlier when she said Wendell had pulled a coin off her head. She looked to the man directly across from her and nodded; yes this meeting was overdue, this man was definitely someone she wanted working in her lab, under her guidance.

Brennan took a breath and began.

"Mr Bray, before we begin I want to thank you for all your time and effort you have put in to the Lab in the past few weeks, I understand the roles you took on, were far beyond your conditions of internship. However..."

Wendell swallowed, and looked around the table at the people who had become his family away from home. He loved being at the Jeffersonian and was sure he was about to have his time there terminated.

"The time you have spent, going above your terms of employment have enabled Doctor Saroyan and myself to examine your work ethic and your suitability for continued work at the Medico Legal Lab. We both agree you are a fine student and an asset to our team."

Wendell frowned he was confused about what his mentor was saying.

"It is for this reason; I have decided to offer you the position of my full time Anthropology student. The position is one that has high responsibility, long hours and you must continue with your doctorates in order to move forward. You will work under my guidance as you have been and I will report weekly to Doctor Saroyan on your progress."

Wendell tried desperately to control his emotions; he was thrilled with the news and knew he could do whatever was required of him.

"Should you choose to accept the position...?"

"I do accept it."

The table laughed as Wendell's control broke. Molly looked up and frowned at the group, she didn't know what they were laughing at, she hadn't heard anything funny. They were all smiling, but Wendell had the biggest smile of all.

Brennan smiled and handed him some paperwork with a formal letter offering him the position in writing.

"Before deciding perhaps you would like to read the terms of..."

Wendell shook his head.

"Nope, I'll sign it."

Brennan tilted her head to the side and offered him a pen.

"Mr Bray I really think..."

He looked up to her and beamed.

"Doctor Brennan, I don't care what those papers say, don't underestimate how much I want this, how much I've been wanting this, what I'll learn under your instruction, will far outweigh any minor issue there may be in the legalities. I'll sign now and read it later."

She nodded, she understood his reasoning and had to agree, any con to the position was overshadowed by what she would be able to teach him and what her recommendation would do for his resume.

"Very well."

She smiled as he signed and handed everything back to her, apart from the letter addressed to him. Brennan tore away her copies and gave back his copies before turning to look at Cam.

"Right then, now Mr. Bray, there are a few more forms that you will need to sign, but that can be done later. However, these cannot wait."

She opened a file and shuffled through a few colored forms.

"Here is your sticker for your car, it will allow you access to the green level parking and you will be in lot two."

Wendell smiled, knowing that it was the same lot as the team.

"Here are your keys to the Lab, ensure you sign in and out as per usual."

Wendell looked at the keys, all tagged and shiny; he was filled with a sense of pride.

"You have been issued an office; it's next to the Ookey room and has the adjoining door."

Wendell took the piece of paper; he knew would have a code attached and a tag number to correspond with his keys.

"You will be expected here Monday through Friday and some weekends when case loads are heavy. You are now entitled to holidays and sick leave and will be held to the same code of conduct as any other employee of the Jeffersonian."

He nodded in understanding, Jeffersonian employees were expected to act with some semblance of decorum in any situation, in or out of work, however leniency was given in some circumstances.

"And finally, your permanent staff card."

Brennan smiled as Cam handed over the card and Angela and Hodgins cheered and clapped, delighted by their friends new position.

* * *

They had a brief a question and answer time, though as Wendell had already been handling the tasks required of him, he knew most of the ins and outs of working in the Lab already. The group stood and slowly but surely, everyone congratulated him and filed out of the room.

"Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan turned to the door, where the team was waiting in the hall, for her to get Molly packed up. She smiled at her new full time student.

"Mr Bray?"

He stepped up to her, closing the distance before wrapping her in a bear hug and whispering in her ear.

"Thanks a bunch Doctor Brennan, I won't let you down."

Brennan smiled and patted his back with and open hand.

"I know."

He smiled and stepped back, looking down to the little girl who was watching with wide eyes.

"Hey Munchkin, do you want a piggy back?"

Molly grinned happily and looked to her Mom for permission.

"Can I Mommy, they is lots of fun."

Brennan smiled and nodded, watching as Wendell squatted down and her daughter climbed aboard.

"Be careful please."

Wendell held Molly's legs firmly and securely, knowing if he dropped his boss' daughter, he could kiss his new job goodbye.

"Don't worry Doctor Brennan, I've had loads of practice doing this, we'll be fine."

Brennan nodded, still a little skeptical.

"Ready Munchkin?"

"YAY! Giddy up horsey."

Brennan shook her head and laughed as Wendell walked out with a giggling three year old on his back.

* * *

Lunch time approached quickly and Booth entered the Lab in search of his girlfriend and daughter. He could hear his three year old somewhere close by and began scanning a little lower to the ground.

"Quick Mommy, quick, I gots to go NOW!"

Booth frowned at the almost demanding tone of his three year old; he found it unusual that Bones would allow her to speak in such a way either. He was about to step around the corner when said Anthropologist came flying around the wall, almost collecting him.

"Hey wha..."

Brennan kept going, holding Molly in her arms.

"HEY DADDEEEE, I GOTS TO WEEEE."

He chuckled as they disappeared into the bathroom, the door swinging closed behind them. Leaning against the wall, Booth sighed, on the plus side he wasn't going to have to start pulling his daughter up on being obnoxious and for that he was grateful.

Brennan and Molly walked out of the toilets hand in hand and smiling. Booth approached, kissing his girlfriend on the lips and then kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Feel better Princess?"

She nodded.

"Yep, I was busting to go."

Booth raised his brows, knowing she'd picked up a new word from Parker.

"Busting huh?"

She nodded again, slipping her hand into her fathers and smiling innocently up at him. Booth looked to Bones, who was simply shaking her head in amusement.

"We waited until the last possible second, before telling me, sorry for the..."

She gestured to where they had run into each other.

"Collision?"

She smiled.

"Yes that seems appropriate."

Booth kissed her cheek and winked.

"I'll forgive you Miss Brennan; feel free to bowl me over any time."

Brennan squinted at him.

"I feel like that was an innuendo, but I fail to..."

Booth chuckled.

"Come on, lunch time and Molly and I need pie."

Molly jumped up down on the spot cheering loudly.

"I want the apple one please."

Booth leaned down and scooped her up, playfully throwing her over his shoulder and chuckling with her giggles.

Brennan followed as they set off toward her office.

"How was your meeting this morning Booth?"

* * *

SCHOOL CAFETERIA

"Didn't you want lunch Annie?"

She shrugged.

"I have an apple in my bag."

Parker scrunched his face up."

"You can't just have an apple for lunch."

She shrugged again and eyed his macaroni cheese on his plate. Parker Booth was not a stupid child, he could tell she was hungry and she obviously had no money again.

"You want my pasta?"

Annica looked up and frowned.

"Why, aren't you hungry Parker?"

He shook his head.

"I don't eat Mac and cheese unless it's my Mom's, it always taste funny now, besides I got heaps of other stuff, Mom makes me take extra, she thinks I eat a lot."

Annica smiled tightly, she wished her Mom cared enough to even get up in the morning, but that hadn't happened in years.

"Are you going to throw it away?"

Parker nodded absently.

"If you don't want it."

He shrugged at her knitted brows.

"Why did you get it, if you weren't going to eat it?"

Parker smiled and picked up the pudding cup.

"They won't give me this, unless I choose that."

Annica smiled as Parker pushed his tray in front of her.

"Thanks Parker."

He shrugged again, really not wanting to make a big deal out of it and make her uncomfortable. From the corner of his eye, as he pretended to be focused on his pudding, he watched her eat, it was like she hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch, when he gave her half his tator-tots and she ate his muesli bar. Parker didn't mind sharing, but he wished there wasn't a need to.

* * *

Lunch at the diner was uneventful, Molly decided she didn't want chicken fingers though, she just wanted fries and Brennan noted Booth didn't have his normal burger and fries instead he got schnitzel sandwich with salad. Thinking to her mental calendar she wondered if he had an FBI physical coming up, but knew he had months to go before that again.

"Booth, are you feeling ok?"

He tilted his head, trying to think if he'd given her any indication he was feeling less than one hundred percent, but couldn't think of an instance.

"Yeah, I feel fine, why?"

She shook her head and looked to his plate.

"Your lunch selection would suggest you're taking the lighter option, from your usual artery clogging meals."

Booth winced and smiled as he shook his head, amused by her choice of words.

"And is it any wonder; the way you describe meals, I'm surprised I'm not a hundred pounds lighter."

Brennan smiled and rolled her eyes, his sarcasm easily caught, even by her.

"Hey, I'm just keeping you informed, you should care what goes into your body Booth."

She raised her brows and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Oh, I care, I just figured I give you a day or two to come up with some other disgusting way to try and sway my heart stopping lunch time desires."

Brennan smiled.

"I don't need a day."

Finishing his mouthful, Booth chuckled.

"No, I'm sure you don't."

He smiled as she dipped her bread into her soup and took a bite, glancing up at him before she swallowed.

"Why does you's two fight like dat?"

Both adults looked to their daughter.

"We're not fighting Princess."

Molly put her chip down and looked to her father seriously.

"Dats why I sayed 'like dat' Daddy, coz I know you is not cranky."

Booth raised his brows, she was definitely turning into her Mother, she had the ability to make him feel a little more stupid, with just a look. Glancing to Brennan he shrugged.

"What do you mean Baby, does it upset you?"

Molly shook her head.

"You is p'tending?"

Brennan thought about her and Booth's bantering and supposed it could be seen as mock arguing.

"Sort of Sweetheart, Mommy can't really explain it to you, Baby."

Molly placed a fry in her mouth and bit down slowly, her eyes flicking back and forth from her mother to her father. She had seen them do this a lot and Parker always smiled, when he was with them, but Molly hadn't found anything to smile about yet, she was confused, they sounded like they were fighting, but they had smiles on their faces and fighting wasn't something to be happy about, at least not in her experience.

"Is you mad wif Daddy?"

Brennan glance at her boyfriend and smiled.

"No Baby..."

Before she finished, Molly looked to her father.

"Is you mad at Mommy?"

Booth shook his head and smiled.

"Nope, I love your Mommy."

Brennan smiled and turned to face her daughter.

"Baby, we're not fighting like you're used to seeing, your Daddy and I are just... we're playing Sweetheart, it's like a game, it's not really fighting but..."

Brennan could see hard Molly was trying to understand and she decided to stop.

"Your Dad and I aren't fighting; we're just being silly, we still love each very much."

Molly sighed and turned away to eat her fries again. Brennan looked up to her partner and smiled shyly, her grin increasing when he winked at her, silently praising her for the simple explanation.

* * *

The afternoon progressed quickly at two thirty Brennan made a move to collect Parker from school, they would come back to the Lab, but she wanted to pick him up occasionally, instead having him catch the bus all the time, which she knew he wasn't overly fond of.

"Are you coming to get your brother, or do you want to stay with Angie?"

Molly looked up to her Mom and stood up quickly.

"Is we coming back?"

Brennan nodded, grabbing her bag and pulling her keys free from inside.

"Yes."

Molly tilted her head.

"I come wif you."

Brennan smiled wondering what she would have said if finding out they weren't coming back.

"Well let's go."

She held her hand out and smiled when the little palm, slid in against her own. Brennan saw Cam across the way and bent down to Molly.

"Can you go tell Cam, we're going to get Parker and will be back?"

Molly took off, running toward her Aunt. Cam was talking to a Pathology student.

"Whoa, getting em young now, who brings a child to work, shouldn't it be in day care or something."

Cam turned feeling a little standoffish now.

"Scuse me Auntie Camie."

Cam smiled.

"Yes Molly."

Molly looked to the young man watching her and frowned, she didn't recognize him and he was standing with his mouth open.

"Mommy says, we gunna go get Parka now and we's be back after."

Cam smiled and nodded.

"Ok, we'll see you when you get back."

Molly nodded and looked back to the man; she squinted at him and inhaled deeply, looking to her Auntie Cam.

"Mommy says if stand too long wif your mouth open, somefing will fly in..."

Molly shrugged.

"...I fink he just looks silly."

Cam covered her mouth to prevent herself laughing out loud, as Molly ran off again. Cam turned ready to reprimand the student for voicing an opinion where none was warranted, but the young man was already apologizing.

* * *

Brennan and Molly got out of the car and waited by the fence under the tree.

"How long does we gotta wait Mommy?"

As if on cue the bell rang and students soon filled the sidewalks, chattering, laughing and yelling. Molly took her place slightly behind her Mom, still trying to watch out for her big brother though.

Brennan was first to spot her son, unsurprisingly he was with Annica and was standing very close. As the two got closer, Molly squealed in delight, while Brennan frowned. Taking her daughter's hand she walked forward.

"Mom?"

Brennan looked at Annica and then Parker, before back to the young girl.

"What happened to your face?"

Annica's left cheek was slightly swollen, but her eye was badly bruised.

"I... I..."

Annica looked to Parker; she was still upset and hadn't said much since the incident.

"We were having art class and it was outside today, and Mills walked up and he says he tripped, but it was on purpose, and he elbowed Annie in the eye."

"Did you tell your teacher?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, but she said it's our word against Mills and the bruise wasn't this bad, we went to the nurse and she called Annie's parents, but they couldn't come."

Brennan couldn't understand what could be more important than coming to your child's defense, but she was under the impression, Annie's parents were not so average.

"So this boy got away with it?"

Parker nodded and smiled, he could see the fighter rising in his Mom and felt sorry for the teacher.

"Did you get ice for your eye Annica?"

She nodded timidly.

"Only till the end of art which was like five minutes and then the nurse sent us to class again."

Brennan sighed; she turned to Annie and gently tilted her head back.

"I'm going to push on your bone surrounding your eye ok."

Annie nodded and watched Brennan with wide eyes.

"It might hurt a little."

Annica shrugged and Brennan smiled tightly.

"Used to pain huh?"

Without thought, Annica nodded, before freezing when she realized what she had admitted too. Parker was right, it was very easy to talk to his Mom, even if you didn't mean to. Brennan pushed gently on her zygomatic bone, moving up to her supraorbital process and then back down over her nasal bone.

"Ok, nothing feels broken... well not today anyway, but next time you get a broken nose, you should have it seen to properly."

Annie looked up, stunned. A shiver ran through her as Brennan's hand cupped the back of head and slid down to her shoulder blades.

"Right, let's go see your principle."

Annie was amazed, she had never had anyone, who had fought on her side before, and now she had Parker and his Mom.

Brennan took Molly's hand and wrapped an arm around Annica as Parker stood beside his friend. She heard her son whisper quietly.

"The teacher is in sooo much trouble."

Annie was still in shock, finally someone was defending her; it just hurt a little that it wasn't her parents...

* * *

**Done and dusted, I'm so tired... Please review.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer- I OWN BONES... all 206 of them **

**A/N- First thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I hope this chapter is as well received I was totally blown away by all the reviews, you guys make me want to write forever, I love reviews...Ok, so where were we... oh yes at school, and someone is about to get an A** whooping.**

* * *

Brennan walked through the school gates, she hustled the kids along beside her, as they headed toward the main building.

"Where's the Principal's office?"

Annica and Parker both pointed to a room with a red door, between a line of blue doors.

"Right."

They walked forward, up the stairs and Brennan knocked loudly and with a tone that told anyone, on the other side to be prepared.

Pushing the door, she ushered the kids through and looked straight to the woman sitting behind the desk.

"I'd like to see the principle please."

The woman looked to the three kids and nodded, before picking up her phone and pressing the number one button.

"Yes, there is a Mrs..."

The woman looked up and raised her brows and Brennan spoke.

"Temperance Brennan."

The secretary repeated and nodded, before hanging up.

"He'll be out in a moment."

Brennan pointed to the seats, gesturing she wanted all three kids to sit, which they did, though Molly who was feeling the tension, sat on her brother's lap.

Principle Gower opened his door and smiled at his favorite school donor.

"Ms Brennan, how..."

Brennan looked up.

"Miss."

Gower nodded and smiled as he gestured for her to come in. He was a tall man, slightly balding, between his thirties and forties, a little pudgy around the middle and had terrible dress sense.

"Come in."

Brennan looked to the three children on the seats and waved them over.

"Come along please."

All three rose, without question and filed into the office, Molly taking her Mom's hand as she stepped closer.

"So, Miss Brennan, what can I help you with today?"

Looking to Annica, she motioned the girl forward.

"I would like to know why, you have staff employed in this school, who obviously, have no care for the welfare and safety of these children."

The principle frowned.

"I... I assure you Miss Brennan, our teachers here at Hoover Academy are of the highest standard."

Brennan raised her brows.

"I highly doubt that, but please, where are you getting your statistical data from? I would certainly like to see the study that assumed this standard."

Gower shook his head.

"No Miss Brennan you misunderstand, I simply meant..."

Brennan swiped her hand through the air in dismissal.

"No matter, please tell me why, Annica received an ocular haematoma in class and your staff did nothing, to reprimand the child responsible?"

Gower stumbled over his words and sighed.

"I... I'm sorry I wasn't aware..."

Brennan tilted her head to the side.

"You are the principle of this school, are you not?"

Gower nodded his head and inhaled.

"Well yes but..."

Brennan interrupted

"Should you not be kept up to date at all times, with matters involving the harm to a student under your care?"

Gower didn't know what to say.

"Well yes, I..."

Brennan continued, making the principles cheeks color further.

"Then please explain to me why, Annica's attacker was not held accountable for the injuries he has caused, is customary for this school to allow bullies to intimidate without fear of consequence?"

Again Gower was at a loss for response.

"No I..."

Temperance had always been good at thinking quickly and it served well in situations like this.

"Then you will reprimand the child responsible?"

The principle felt as though he was been cut down to size, by the woman in front of him.

"Yes I... as soon as I know who..."

Brennan looked to Annica.

"Annica, who hit you?"

She looked up shyly and spoke softly.

"Patrick Mills."

Brennan looked to Gower and raised her brow.

"My son was a witness to the attack and will write an account of what he saw tonight, he will hand it in to you tomorrow and I will assume swift action, yes?"

Gower nodded meekly.

"Ye... yes Miss Brennan, I will tend to the child myself."

Brennan nodded and told Annica to sit down.

"Now, the teacher at the time was told of the incident and although she sent Annica to the nurse, after my son asked, I beg to know, is this standard practice in this school, for teachers to ignore ill behavior?"

Gower was flustered and he shook his head.

"No, I will speak to the teacher responsible for the students at the time and make a recommendation afterwards."

Brennan nodded.

"I would also like it noted in Parker's file that he bore witness to today's events and that bullying because of that fact, will not be tolerated by his parents, I will not hesitate to remove him from the school, along with our contributions, nor will I hesitate to inform the public, of the obvious lack of control, within the schools system."

"I... I will see to it myself Miss Brennan."

Brennan nodded and looked to the kids, motioning for them to get up and walk to the door.

"Annica will also require a letter of apology, from both the teacher and the student."

Gower nodded and watched them all leave.

"Thank you Mr Gower, I hope we won't have to chat again too soon."

They closed the door and Gower collapsed in his seat, his back was moist with sweat and the beading on his brow had started trekking its way down the side of his face. He hated confrontation like that, especially with a woman who had donated more money to the school, than half the parents combined.

Parker wrapped his arm around his Mom's waist and smiled up at her.

"That was awesome Mom, you were on fire."

Brennan frowned as they walked across the quadrangle.

"I hardly think what said can be classified as firey, I wasn't intending to be evil in any..."

Parker smiled.

"No Mom, on fire means hot like you were cool, it's an expression."

Leaving the gates she smiled.

"Right well, let's get outta here huh?"

Parker nodded, he saw his Mom was slightly embarrassed with his praising and thought he'd let it go for now.

"Mrs Booth I..."

Brennan looked to her side, where Annica was looking up teary eyed.

"Hey..."

The mother in Brennan instantly sought to comfort the preteen.

"Why are you crying?"

Annica smiled as her friend's Mom placed her arms around her gently and smiled down kindly.

"I... thank you."

Brennan smiled, tucking a strand of long brown hair behind the girl's ear.

"No problem, you're not somebody's punching bag Annica... you don't have to put up with it... from anybody."

Annica stared into the blue eyes that were locked with hers, she nodded and looked away, the intensity almost too much.

"I... I should get home, I'm going to be late."

Brennan looked to her watch.

"Climb in, I'll drive you."

Annica shook her head.

"Oh no Mrs Boo..."

Brennan held her hand up in a hushing gesture.

"No arguments, you don't want to be late do you?"

Annica had to admit, being late was a terrible thought, being late always ended in tears. She shook her head and gave a tight smile.

"Thank you."

Parker and Annica climbed in, while Brennan strapped Molly into her car seat.

"Mommy, is Annie coming home wif us?"

Three smiling faces turned to the three year old.

"No Baby, not this time, we're going to take Annica home though."

Molly nodded and looked to her side where Annica was sitting.

"Does yours hurt?"

Annica frowned as did Brennan and Parker.

"What Molly?"

Molly tilted her head.

"The ouchy on your eye?"

Annica raised her hand to her eye and shrugged.

"A little bit."

Molly nodded.

"Was you bad?"

Annica shook her head.

"Then why did your Daddy hitted you?"

Annica swallowed tightly, not realizing that Molly equated all bruises to being hit by a Daddy; she thought Molly somehow knew of her home life, a home life she had tried very hard to keep secret.

"He... he umm... he didn't Molly, a boy at school did this."

Molly looked back to her Mom.

"Mommy why was you cross wif dat man?"

Brennan stroked her daughter's cheek and smiled.

"He wasn't doing his job properly Sweetheart and I wanted him to start."

Molly nodded, watching as her Mom closed the car door and walked around to her driving side.

"Where would you like me to drop you Annica?"

The young girl sighed wondering how her friend's Mom knew, she didn't want to be dropped outside her house.

"Umm, just here is fine, thank you, I can walk from here and I'll not be late."

Brennan pulled over and smiled.

Annica turned to Parker and touched her eye.

"Is it bad?"

He shrugged.

"For a boy no, but for a girl..."

Annica sighed in defeat.

"My parents are going to be so mad."

Parker and Annica watched Brennan reach down to the floor of the car and pull her bag up, she rummaged around for a moment before looking into the back seat.

"Climb over."

Annica frowned.

"Excuse me?"

Brennan patted the seat next to her.

"Climb over here."

Annica unbuckled and did as instructed. When she was settled, she watched Parker's Mom pull down the sun visor and open the mirror.

"Ok, watching alright."

Brennan shook a bottle of liquid foundation, before opening it and smearing a small amount onto a makeup sponge, she'd removed from a small baggie.

"Ok, just a small amount on the sponge, it's easier to add more, rather than have to clean some away."

Annica nodded, she flinched at first contact, apologizing for her reaction.

"Ok, now you just dab around your eye, start from closest to the lashes and work your way out the perimeter of the bruise."

Annica watched as the bruise slowly faded until it was almost unseen.

"Wow, thank you."

Brennan nodded. She placed the sponge and the bottle back in the baggie and handed it to the young girl.

"Take it with you, you can use it till the bruise is gone."

Parker smiled as his friend threw herself into his Mom's arms.

Brennan smiled and hugged the preteen, knowing exactly how it felt, when for so long you'd been feeling insignificant and suddenly, someone shows they care enough to help you through.

"Thank you so much Mrs Booth."

Bones nodded.

"We're here to help... if you decide you want it, until then... we'll do what we can, to make things easier."

Annica knew Parker's parents weren't stupid, they were the smartest adults she'd ever met; Annica also knew that if she was going to ask for help for anything, she would definitely go to them. She nodded and turned to Parker with a smile.

"Better?"

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, you can't even tell, that's awesome."

Brennan smiled; she had years of practice, if she hadn't perfected the art of makeup applying now, there would be something seriously wrong with her.

Annica said her goodbyes and slipped from the car with a wave.

* * *

Brennan drove back to the Lab, the car was mainly silent and Temperance kept checking the rear view mirror to make sure her kids were still there. Parker was deep in thought, he was so proud of his Mom, he'd never met anyone like her before, she was so kind and loving and patient, she was a fair woman, who believed in right and wrong to a fault, she was truthful and quick to defend someone when they were suffering at the hands of another.

He wanted to tell everyone she was his Mom and how wonderful he knew she was, he didn't care who he told, so long as everyone knew what a brilliant person she was.

Brennan pulled into the parking structure and found her space. She turned the ignition off and grabbed her bag, before exiting the car. Parker undid Molly's seat belt and held her hand until their Mom opened the door.

Molly flew into her Mom's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy!"

Brennan chuckled as she stumbled backward, with the force of Molly's launching.

"Hey, Baby."

She hugged her daughter back, settling her on her hip and central locking the car, once Parker was free.

"Alright, let's go finish up inside, Parker you can start that account of what happened in school if you don't mind."

He nodded, a smile on his face as he remembered her amazing ability to put their principle in his place. Parker rushed forward, his arms wrapping around her waist again only tighter this time, as if his strength would show her how much he loved her right now.

"I love you Mom."

Brennan smiled and kissed his head, a little unsure what she had done to warrant his affection this time, but enjoying it nonetheless.

The three walked to the elevator and began the journey up to the Medico Legal Lab.

"Mom?"

"Yes Parker."

She looked down to him, from where she had been watching the numbers ascend to the third floor.

"What do I say in my letter to Principle Gower?"

Brennan smiled.

"The truth; just write what you saw, nothing more, nothing less, be honest and don't embellish any existing facts."

Parker smiled, despite the seriousness of what the letter was going to say, he was a little excited to be involved in something somewhat out of the ordinary. They walked through the Lab and straight into the office.

"Ok, Parker use my computer, Molly, you can go back to coloring and I am going to ring your father."

She stepped out of the office and pulled her cell from her pocket. Pressing speed dial one she waited.

Booth flinched when his cell started vibrating on the desk beside him. He had been day dreaming, thinking of white sandy beaches, blue oceans and enjoying the sun with his family.

"Booth."

"Booth it's me."

He smiled.

"Hello me, how's work?"

She smiled at his playful tone.

"It's ok, finally finished grading papers this morning, honestly, I wonder how some of these students expect to be taken seriously."

Booth chuckled.

"Not everyone is as focused as you Babe. Has Parker arrived from school?"

"I picked him up, I know he dislikes the bus."

Booth smiled and signed the case file on his desk, before closing the folder.

"You spoil him."

Brennan shrugged.

"What's wrong with picking him up, you know if work would let you off, you'd be outside those gates too."

Booth chuckled, she was right, he did love picking Parker up from school. Kids had a way of seeing the world that made an incredibly horrid day seem bearable somehow.

"Yeah, I know, how was he?'

Brennan inhaled deeply.

"He was fine; Annica though, was wearing a rather large bruise to her eye."

Booth sat up.

"Her parents?"

Brennan sat on a seat that had just been vacated.

"No, Patrick Mills, he's in Parker and Annica's class."

"What he hit her?"

"Apparently, he walked up and elbowed her in the face, after pretending to trip and the teacher who was otherwise occupied, did nothing."

Booth scrubbed his hand over his face, he hated the idea of kids being hurt, by anyone and their own peers, was no different to an adult.

"Wait, why was she still in school, didn't her parents come and get her?"

"No, they were busy."

Booth sighed, he felt bad for Annica, he knew how it felt to feel like you were only good to beat the life out of, as if that was your purpose in life, to act as a human punching bag.

"Poor kid."

Brennan looked off into the distance and drew a long breath.

"I went to the principle today."

Booth tried to think what purpose she would have to visit the school headmaster.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know why, nothing had been done about Annica been hit, I wanted to know if it was the schools accepted method, to allow bullying to occur and I wanted Mr Gower to understand that if we were displeased with the outcome for punishment, the generous school contributions may go missing like justice in the school system."

Booth chuckled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You threatened the principle?"

"No! I... I may have blackmailed him a little, but Booth I..."

"Temperance, Temperance, shhh..."

She quietened.

"It's ok, I possibly would have done the same thing."

"Really?"

Booth shrugged in thought.

"Well, maybe not quite as obviously as you no doubt did it, but... you've always had a blunt approach."

Brennan smiled and stood up, walking to the window.

"You're not upset with me then?"

"For defending a child that has probably never known anyone, who would stick up for her? No Bones I'm not upset with you, in fact, I'm proud of you Babe... my Angel of mercy."

Brennan blushed at his name giving and walked back to the seat again.

"Booth don't..."

He chuckled, picturing her flushed with embarrassment and ducking her head shyly away.

"What time will you be home tonight?"

Looking to the files on his desk and then up to the clock, he answered.

"Probably just before seven."

He waited to see if he could hear any disappointment, when she spoke next.

"Well, I'll feed Parker and Molly and you I can eat when you get home?"

He smiled.

"Bones you don't need to wait for me, you can eat with the kids."

"No, it's fine, besides, I enjoy eating dinner with you Booth."

Booth smiled and made a mental note, to try not to have too many dinners away from home.

"Ok, well, I'll try to finish up early, but Cullen gave me a pile of files to mark off on, I think he's subconsciously punishing me for skipping out on assignment."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure he is, plus the more files you sign off on the less he has to do."

Booth scrubbed his hand over his face, frustrated and tired.

"Hmm, alright Babe, well, I'll see you tonight."

"You will."

"Love you."

Brennan smiled, she never got tired of hearing those words, each time they fell from his lips, it was like hearing them for the first time again.

"I love you too Booth, bye."

They both hung up their respective phones, and while Booth went back to work, wanting to finish as quick as he could, Brennan stood for a moment, contemplating how domestic she had become.

* * *

Parker had written his play by play of what happened to Annica and asked if his Mom, would read it before he printed the copies he needed. Brennan thought it sounded very good, and gave her stamp of approval with a smile and a ruffling of his hair.

"Where's your sister?"

"Hodgins came in and took her to feed the bugs."

Brennan nodded.

"Alright, well are you done here, or..."

Parker got up and smiled.

"I'm done."

Brennan sat in her seat and tidied her desk.

"Parker could you please pack away Molly's things, I'd like to get going as soon as I send these results through to Cam."

The twelve year old nodded and squatted down to pick up all the crayons and put them back in their case, he picked up all three coloring books and her pony collection, shoving them all back in the bag.

"Mom?"

Brennan looked up.

"Yes?"

"Does the mat stay here?"

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Yep that's fine, she'll be back on it tomorrow morning, oh that reminds me, what are your plans for first day of vacation?"

Parker smiled and shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Would you like to come here?"

He beamed, he loved the Jeffersonian grounds, there was always so much to do and he basically had an all access pass, to anything and everything.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, I can take Molly to the museum?"

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Yes you could, I have also spoken with the administrator and he's agreed to set up a vacation center for the children of staff, there were limited numbers so I have booked both you and Molly, but if you're not interested just tell me."

He shrugged.

"Sounds cool, do we learn stuff?"

She smiled.

"Of course, what would be the point if learning wasn't the outcome?"

Parker grinned happily at her and nodded in agreement.

"Good, well if you find it boring, be sure to tell me."

"I will Mom."

Brennan packed up her belongings, shoving the majority of things into her bag, tomorrow was Thursday, which meant she started later and could get some work done at home, before coming in, it also meant, she would finally get chance to wrap Hank's birthday presents and order a cake from 'Nanna's cake shop'.

Booth had been trying to think of a design for the cake rather than just a boring old round one, or numbers, and two nights ago, he'd finally decided on a cake, in the shape of an old nineteen sixties Cadillac. He had explained that Pops had bought one in his younger days, did it up, put every penny he had into it and got into a prang with a truck two weeks after he finished it, Pops had said it was a wreck and has never restored a car since.

So they were going to buy him his dream car and he could have his cake and eat it too.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! Da bugs are out."

Molly came screaming happily into the office, running as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"What, wait... what do you mean they're out."

Molly looked up and smiled cheekily.

"They is free Mommy."

"Yes but how did they get free?"

"Uncle Hodgie broked their home."

Molly giggled her hand over her mouth, trying to cover her total amusement at the fact there were bugs roaming freely about the Lab. A loud scream made Parker, Brennan and Molly walk to the door and peer out, just in time to see one Lab assistant throw her jacket to the floor and stomp on it.

"Pack up, we're going now!"

Booth kids stood still.

"Quickly, now, now, now, move..."

Parker giggled; he'd never seen his Mom move so frantically and ungracefully.

"LETS GO!"

She ushered them both out the door, pulling it closed and stuffing a blanket under the frame on the ground. Brennan wasn't afraid of bugs, let it be known, but she didn't particularly like them, nor did she want them in her office, her home or on her.

Hodgins looked to Brennan as she hurried across the floor.

"Not one, in my office Hodgins, or I fumigate the whole Lab... you hear... the WHOLE LAB."

Hodgins gave a nervous smile and thumbs up in gesture that he understood. He smiled and shook his head, as the fearless Doctor Brennan ran from her bug infested Lab, his mirth however was broken, by the loud squeal of his pregnant wife, followed by the sound of doom.

"JACK HODGINS! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!"

Putting his head down he made his way to his wife's office; tail between his legs, so to speak.

* * *

**Well, what did you think, I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned anything more than my fics and the DVD's and my own characters, but I don't *sighs* woe is me...**

**A/N- I believe Hank, affectionately known as Pops, is about to meet Molly for the first time, I see cuteness in the near future.**

* * *

4th June.

Saturday Morning was quick to arrive, it was shaping up to be a beautiful June day, the sun was out and clichéd birds were singing, or they would be if they weren't drowned out by morning traffic. The Booth/Brennan household was a buzz of movement.

"MOLLY!"

Parker screamed from the kitchen.

"Boooth..."

Brennan whined from the bathroom. Booth stuck his head out the bedroom door.

"Parker, stop yelling."

"Dad she's been putting her fingers in the peanut butter again, it's gross."

Booth rolled his eyes as his daughter skipped past him.

"Hey Princess?"

She looked up all bright eyed.

"Hi Daddy."

He chuckled.

"You been dipping those little fingers in the peanut butter again?"

She gave him the patent 'who me eyes' coupled with an 'I wouldn't do that Daddy' smile and shrugged.

"No more... use a spoon."

Booth jumped as he received a light slap to the back of the shoulder.

"Wha... hey!"

He winked at his daughter and closed the bedroom door again as she skipped off. Turning he smiled.

"What was that for?"

Brennan smiled.

"Don't encourage her to eat it from the jar."

Booth shrugged.

"Beats using her fingers..."

He tilted his head.

"And what were you whining about?"

She scowled.

"I wasn't whining, I don't whine."

Booth smiled.

"Oh you whine, trust me, you most definitely whine."

Brennan frowned.

"I wasn't whining, I was complaining, look what you did."

She pulled the neck of her shirt, just slightly to reveal a large purple and pink stain on her normally porcelain skin. Booth chuckled.

"Booth it's not funny."

Booth smiled, admiring his work.

"Then why am I laughing?"

As much as he hated to have been the one to mar her flawless skin, Booth couldn't help but feel satisfied, in a primal sort of way, deep down he felt as though he'd marked her as his, a symbol of his territory, for all other men to see.

Brennan slapped his chest and scowled, she wasn't really upset with him, in fact; truth be told she felt a little proud to have been marked by him.

"Now I can't wear the shirt I wanted to."

Booth smiled.

"What's wrong with the shirt you're wearing now?"

She looked down.

"It doesn't go with these jeans..."

Booth smiled, sometimes the smallest amount of girlie-ness, would shine through his normally very grounded girlfriend and he couldn't help but love her more for it.

"So now I have to change, all because you couldn't control your base animal instincts to assert dominance."

She smiled and stepped away slowly; Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his chest.

"You weren't complaining last night."

Brennan looked up with happy eyes and a playful smile.

"No, of course not, but I also wasn't aware you were leaving marks to prove where you'd been."

Booth raised his brows.

"You can talk..."

He spun around and pulled his shirt up at the back.

"Little miss I'm channeling my inner tiger, I look like I lost a round to a starving cat..."

Brennan giggled as she admired her own markings down his back. Booth turned at her giggle and smiled.

"And you bit me."

He lifted the front of his shirt to his ribs and pointed to her teeth marks.

"Did you get hungry?"

Brennan covered her mouth to hide her amusement; Booth shook his head and scoffed.

"Baser instinct, hmm, where does that leave you?"

He pulled her laughing body against his own and hugged her tightly, enjoying the feel of her warm and soft skin as she wrapped her arms around him too.

"Hmm, I love you so much Temperance."

She pulled back at the sound of her first name and smiled.

"And I love you Seeley."

* * *

"Parker I want dat one please."

Parker smiled at his little sister.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"It looks yummier."

Parker laughed at the three year old and handed her the sandwich.

"They're both the same you know."

Molly took the peanut butter and jelly treat and smiled.

"It still looks yummier."

Packing away and cleaning up the mess he'd made, Parker looked to the clock and then walked toward his parent's bedroom.

"MOM! DAD! We gotta go, whatta you guys doing in... Never mind."

He scrunched up his face and smiled, his mirth turning into full laughter when his father walked out and playfully slapped him up the back of the head.

"You... can stop reading so much, thank you."

Parker smiled and then whined as his Dad captured his hand and pulled the fresh made sandwich to his mouth before taking a huge bite.

"DAD!"

Molly who was watching giggled at the fact her brother had lost half his snack to their Dad's big mouth. Booth looked and pointed to Molly as he walked toward her.

"No Daddy, no, I is hungry."

The little girl ran, intent on making it into her Mom, but crashed into said mother's legs as she came out of the bedroom.

"Mommy help, Daddy's stealing my food."

She stood behind her mother and watched her father slowly approach. Brennan had seen Booth take a bite of Parker's sandwich and she had also her daughter's laughter at the fact. Leaning down, Brennan grabbed her daughter's sandwich and took a bite.

"MOMMY!"

Booth smiled, as this time Parker laughed and Molly scowled at her Mom. Booth held his arm out, as his girlfriend walked toward him, a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, yuck, what is that?"

She whispered as they walked into the kitchen.

"Peanut butter and jelly Bones, it's an American classic."

Spitting her mouthful into the bin she turned her nose up cutely.

"American clas... oh, sometimes living under a rock as you put it, has its benefits Booth."

He laughed and poured her coffee into her travel mug and handed it over, before filling his own.

"Alright kids, you both ready?"

They nodded but kept their distance, not wanting to share anymore of their post breakfast meal.

"You both have your hats?"

Two nods.

"Parker did you pack that bag?"

He pointed to the door.

"Ah huh, water, sunscreen, picnic rug, plastic bag for rubbish and five cups."

Brennan smiled and nodded; she looked to Booth and pointed to the table, where a large gift bag full of presents lay.

"Could you get that please?"

Booth grabbed the bag and his wallet and keys along with his coffee.

"Yep, Princess, leave Kitty here today please."

Molly frowned.

"Why Daddy?"

"Because where we're going, she'll get dirty and lost."

Molly sighed and kissed her toy goodbye, before placing her on the floor at her feet.

"Parks can you hold your sister's hand please, until we get into the car."

Molly held her hand out as Parker linked them, making their way to the front door, Brennan picked up the bag and they were off.

* * *

"Why is we here?"

Molly inquired as they walked together up the concrete path, to a large red bricked building.

"We're going to see someone very special Princess."

Molly looked up to her Daddy, intrigued.

"Who?"

Booth squatted down to speak with his daughter.

"Well, do remember when you met Mommy's dad?"

Molly nodded.

"Oompa."

Booth smiled at the name Russ had told Molly to call Max on their last visit.

"Yeah Oompa."

Booth nodded.

"Well today you're going to meet a man that is like my dad."

Molly looked to her Mom and then back to her Dad again.

"Is he nice?"

Booth smiled.

"Yep and you know what?"

Molly shrugged waiting for her father to continue.

"He loves to tell jokes and he knows lots of stories."

Molly smiled.

"Will he like me?"

Booth scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"Of course he will, everyone likes you."

Molly smiled.

"Does Parka meeted him?"

Parker looked up and smiled.

"Yep, you can call him Pops Molly, he likes that."

"Pops?"

Parker nodded.

"Ah huh."

Molly struggled to get down from her father's arms, once free she walked up to Parker and took his hand.

"Does he smack?"

Parker shook his head.

"Nope, and he doesn't yell either, but sometimes he talks loud coz he can't hear properly."

Brennan smiled as Molly asked Parker all she need to know, about the man she was about to meet.

Booth took Brennan's hand and they smiled at each other, as they followed Parker and Molly up the path.

When they got to the door, Molly pulled on her brother's arm, she was hesitant about entering, it looked dull and a bit scary inside and there was a funny smell, like the doctors and something else she didn't like.

"Come on Baby."

Molly looked up at her Mommy, wide eyes flicking inside and then back to her family.

"Would you like Mommy to carry you?"

Molly shook her head.

"What about Daddy?"

Again the three year old shook her head.

"You's not gunna leave me here is you?"

Brennan smiled gently and her worrisome little girl.

"No, we're not going to leave you here. We're going to go see Pops and then we're all going to the park to have some lunch."

Molly looked to Parker who smiled and nodded.

"Come on Molly, let's go see Pops."

Parker gave her a little tug and smiled when she walked, but insisted on staying behind her parents.

Booth led them all down a hall and they stopped at the fourth door on the right. Booth looked to his girlfriend who was also showing signs of being nervous. He knocked and smiled hearing Pop's voice.

"Come on in Shrimp."

Hank was under the impression, it was just going to be Booth and him going out for some lunch, he had no idea Brennan and Parker would be there, along with a little girl, he'd dreamed would one day exist.

Booth pushed the door open and smiled as Pops was getting up from a small table, strewn with hundreds of photos.

"Hey Pops."

Hank's smile widened seeing Temperance standing to the side, he was yet to see the kids, as they stood behind the wall and out of sight for now.

"Oh Shrimp, Temperance, come ere the pair of ya."

Both adults stepped forward receiving simultaneous hugs from the aging man. Hank turned his head and kissed Tempe on the cheek, before turning to Booth and whispering.

"I hope her presence means what I hope it does?"

Booth chuckled and pulled back, his hand running from Brennan's elbow down to her palm where they joined hands, their finger entwining in a way that only lovers did.

Hank cheered and clapped his hands together, looking heavenward.

"So you both finally came to your senses..."

He shook his head at their smiling faces.

"Took you long enough."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Pops before we go to lunch we have another surprise for you."

Hank furrowed his brow and looked at them both hopefully.

"You're getting married?"

Booth groaned while Brennan actually responded.

"Not yet Pops."

Booth looked up from where he was staring at the floor, the shock on his face was easily seen and Pops chuckled, knowing Booth had just been told, his best friend had possibly changed her views on marriage.

Booth found his voice again after clearing his throat.

"Pops a lot has happened while you were away."

Hank grinned and gestured to their still linked hands.

"I can see that."

Brennan smiled ducking her head shyly and stepping a little closer to Booth.

"Parker!"

Hank looked up at the sound of his great grandson's name and smiled when walked in. Molly was hiding behind him and was unseen till the moment Parker released her hand and she stepped in front of her Dad, his hand going to her shoulder.

Hank was engulfed in a warm hug and the old man laughed at the way his youngest family member had grown.

"Oh Parker my boy, look at you."

Parker smiled and pulled back slightly.

"Hey Pops did you have fun on your trip, did ya take lotsa pictures with the camera?"

Pops nodded and smiled, delighted to see his grandson's boy again. As Parker stepped back into Brennan, she wrapped her arm around his clavicle playfully and kissed his cheek, it was then that Pops saw the blue eyed little girl looking up at him.

"What in the world..."

He turned and looked at his calendar.

"How long was I gone for?"

Booth smiled at his joke, while Brennan frowned.

"You've been gone six months Hank, is your short term memory a problem?"

Hank grinned, he loved the woman beside his grandson, she was honest and told it like it was, no pussy footing around, he admired her 'tell it like it is' attitude, that was hard to find in a person now days, everyone was always so concerned with being politically correct and holding the truth back, but not Temperance Brennan, you knew exactly where you stood with her.

Booth leaned to his left and explained what Pops had meant by his comment. Brennan nodded, feeling a little silly, but she knew no one there held it against her.

"Pops this is Molly, she's our daughter."

Pops smiled at the little girl, bright blue eyes, wavy brown hair, rosy lips and a pale but healthy complexion. She stood quietly staring back, her fingers clinging tightly to those of her fathers.

"Well, hello there."

Molly looked to Hank as he held his hand out to her; Molly looked up to both her parents, who smiled encouragingly. The three year old looked back to the old man and took a step forward, but not too close.

"Pops?"

He looked up to his grandson.

"Perhaps you could sit down."

Hank understood the little girl possibly found his stature intimidating and stepped back, plopping down into his chair with a grateful sigh.

"So your name is Molly huh?"

The little girl nodded, still not stepping any closer.

"Well that is a very pretty name, my name is Hank, did you know that?"

Molly shook her head.

"Well, that's what it is, but you can call me Pops if you want."

Molly looked to Parker and then back again as she nodded.

"How old are you Molly? Can you show me with your fingers?"

Molly looked down at her hands and counted three fingers, before holding them up. Hank smiled.

"Three, my goodness, you're practically a little lady."

Molly smiled and gave a small giggle, making everyone in the room smile too.

"Can you guess how old I am?"

Molly shook her head and Hank smiled.

"That's probably just as well, you'd run out of fingers and toes."

Molly looked down at her shoe clad feet and frowned.

"They is not running."

Hank smiled and nodded, thinking that perhaps Temperance had passed on her literalness somehow to this little girl.

"Did you know you're a very pretty little girl?"

Molly looked up to her Mom and then back to Hank again.

"I look like Mommy."

Booth smiled as Hank looked up to Brennan and nodded.

"Yes you do Sweetheart, just as beautiful as your Mother."

Brennan blushed and turned her face away at the blatant flattery. Molly stepped forward and pointed.

"You got eyes like my Daddy and my bruvah."

Hank smiled his elbows on his knees and hands upturned to the ceiling.

"Yes, that's right we do have the same eyes, very good."

Molly smiled and stepped a little closer, she still wasn't sure about this man, but something told her he wouldn't hurt her. She glanced to her right and saw a wooden bench with lots of photos on it, many of them had pictures of her Dad and brother in them, she smiled at the one showing her Daddy holding her brother by the legs, as he hung upside down.

Hank saw her interest in the pictures and pointed to them.

"You can go have a look if you want."

Molly glanced to her family now behind her and then stepped toward the pictures. Brennan walked over to ensure her daughter didn't touch or break anything, while Booth stepped up to his grandfather.

"Where did she come from?"

Booth smiled, considering telling him about the birds and the bees.

"A shelter, she'd been there for a while."

Hank frowned.

"Where are her real parents?"

Booth stiffened.

"We are her parents Pops."

Hank rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean Shrimp."

"They're dead; they abused her for two years and then overdosed, good riddance I say."

Hank saw the fire in his grandson's eyes and smiled at the protective nature of his flesh and blood.

"How did she come to be with you and Temperance?"

"Bones and I had a case, Bones being typical and wanting answers for every single little detail, went to the shelter where our victim was from and met Molly, that's it Pops, you know how she is, once she has her mind on something."

Hank smiled, as he turned and watched mother and daughter interact.

"She's a good Mother?"

Booth smiled lovingly at the woman across from him.

"The best Pops, she's been amazing and Parks loves her, don't ya Pal?"

Booth looked down to his son and smiled at the definite nod on his twelve year old's head.

"Yeah, she's awesome, she even adopted me Pops... well kinda, but it's awesome and we all live together now."

Hank looked up at his grandson and smiled.

"What happened to that... oh what's her name, the blond thing?"

Parker chuckled.

"Go talk with your Mom and sister."

Parker rolled his eyes in good humor and walked toward the female half of his family. Booth waited for his son to be out of earshot.

"She left, she made me choose and... I got it right for once Pops."

Hank nodded.

"And you're happy Shrimp?"

Booth looked up at his son and daughter wrapped in their Mom's arms, all three of them smiling.

"Never happier Pops."

Hank nodded, he knew it was true, his grandson looked ten years younger and he hadn't seen a smile like the one he was wearing in years, not since Parker was born.

"I'm proud of you boy."

Booth smiled.

"Thanks Pops and I'm sorry I never said anything over the phone, it didn't feel right and wanted to wait till you got back, I wasn't trying to hide anything I just..."

Hank held his hands up.

"It's alright kid, I understand."

Booth nodded, looking up as his family walked back over, he smiled seeing Molly was holding something. She walked up to Hank and tapped him on the arm. Hank turned slowly, knowing from the feeling of the fingers, who was trying to gain his attention.

"Hello Angel."

Molly smiled and held a photo up to him.

"What's this?"

Hank flipped the picture and smiled at the smiling faces staring back at him. The photo was taken a few weeks ago at Rebecca's, Brennan had been carrying it around in her diary, whenever she got upset or down she'd look at the picture of her family.

Hank tilted his head as he took in the sight. Brennan and Booth sitting on the floor, with Parker and Molly sitting between them, they were all smiling and anyone looking at the picture would never guess what a mixed up bunch they were.

"Thank you Angel, can you go over there to that cupboard and open it up?"

Molly raised her brows and pointed to herself doubtfully.

"Yes you."

She walked over to the little single door bedside and opened it up.

"Can you see the empty picture frame on top?"

Molly nodded.

"Pick it up Angel and bring it over."

Molly did as requested, closing the door again; she walked back over and handed to the photo frame over.

"Thanks, you are a good helper, has anyone told you that?"

Molly looked to her Mom and then back again, with a smile and a nod.

"Ok, let's put this photo in here, and then we can put it with the others."

Molly bounced on her toes excitedly and watched as Hank removed the back of the frame and laid the photo on the glass, before returning the back and setting the metal holders in place again.

"Ok Angel, let's go put it over there, do you think there's room?'

Molly nodded confidently, slipping her hand into Hanks as he stood up. Brennan smiled and turned to Booth with tears in her eyes; she was instantly pulled into his torso and hugged tightly.

"Come ere you big softy."

Booth loved seeing his girlfriend let down her emotional walls and just react, instead of thinking everything through, he remembered a time when she brushed aside the thought of 'happy tears', because it was silly and unnecessary. She would often turn feelings of joy into concealed contentment, afraid that if she showed how happy she was about something, it would somehow be taken away from her, now though; now she knew that her emotions were treasured and wouldn't be used against her, if she was happy, she could show it, no matter how that may be done; smiles, laughter or tears.

Brennan nuzzled into her boyfriend's neck, watching her daughter and great grandfather interact. Parker looked up from the photos on the table, he couldn't wait to find out what amazing adventures his Pops had been on, but for now, he was hungry and he thought it was well and truly time to get to their picnic.

"Are we going soon Dad?"

Booth nodded at his son and looked to his watch.

"Yep, Parkers right, let's go everyone."

Parker stood up and slipped his arm through his Moms and smiled, as she changed positions and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Need your stick Pops?"

The older man frowned at his grandson.

"Are we hiking Shrimp?"

Booth chuckled realizing what he was holding was in fact a bush walking stick, rather than a walking cane.

"Sorry Pops, I thought..."

Hank shooed him off.

"Yeah, watch it boy."

Brennan smiled, the man was pushing eighty six and still agile and active, she hoped she would be as healthy as he was at the same age.

The family of five walked out the door, all smiling and ready to enjoy an afternoon of fun in the sun.

* * *

**And we're done... for this chapter, are you liking it? Please review.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer-I think HH should lose custody, for being negligent.**

* * *

Booth pulled the SUV up to the small graveled parking lot and smiled. Molly had been chatting to Pops since they left the nursing home, she had told him about her room and her Kitty, she told him about her fish in the bath tub and about Hodgie teaching her the bug song, she even sung it to him twice.

Parker had groaned when she started it for the third time, thumping his head against the back of his Mom's chair. He had smiled when he felt his Mom's hands scratch his head playfully and even move her hands to cover his ears.

When the car stopped, Parker was first out; he opened his Mom's door and looked at her pleadingly. Brennan smiled and unbuckled her belt and she dropped down to the ground.

Parker took her hand the moment she was out and pulled her away from the car.

"Par... Parker where are we going?"

He pulled her until they were far enough away from the SUV and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed against her. Brennan didn't waste any time returning the embrace, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his head as he relaxed against her.

To Parker nothing felt better than being in her arms, he wanted to be able to hug her when he was younger, but didn't think it was allowed, now that he had never ending permission, he was addicted and seeing Molly always getting hugs and kisses and cuddles and affection from everyone, made Parker want it more from her.

She was the only one he would happily hug in public, perhaps it was because she wasn't actually biologically related to him and so the stigma attached to hugging your parents in public didn't apply, or perhaps it was because she didn't hassle him about it, by making cutesy noises like his real mom, whatever the reason, he was glad he didn't have to maintain his distance from her.

Booth, Hank and Molly walked up behind them; Booth looked to his grandfather and playfully rolled his eyes, silently telling him, this was nothing unusual. Booth wrapped his arms around them and pushed them onwards.

"Come on you two, walk, walk, walk."

Brennan and Parker laughed as Booth frog marched them along, being careful not to let either of them trip and fall.

The group got to a small clearing that was flooded with sunshine, but still cool with the breeze from some nearby trees. They sat together after laying the blanket out and Brennan rose.

"I will go get lunch, what does everyone want?"

Parker jumped up alongside her.

"Can I come too?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

She took note of their orders and she and Parker set off to the group of take out shops across the road.

"He really loves being with her doesn't he."

Booth smiled as he watched his son and girlfriend walking off, Parker walking backwards in front of her, while she obviously begged him to turn around and face the right way.

"Pops, if you could kill someone, by loving them too much, she'd be gone a hundred times over."

Pops chuckled as he stretched out, Molly plopping herself in her father's lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Well, she doesn't look like she's about to complain does she."

Booth chuckled as in the distance they could see Brennan tackle Parker to the ground and mess up his hair.

"Nah, there about as solid as they can get, I tell ya, he just worships her."

Hank smiled, looking to the little girl in his grandson's lap.

"Yeah well, you look like you've got your own worshipper."

Booth looked down at his daughter and smiled, squeezing her tightly and making her giggle.

"Yeah, me and the Princess are pretty tight are we?"

Molly looked up and raised her brows, not understanding anything of what father said, beyond the name Princess.

"Beh-gardon Daddy?"

Booth smiled and kissed the spot between her brows, pulling back he watched her nose crinkle cutely.

"I said you and me are close aren't we?"

Molly looked down at her position on her father's lap.

"Now?"

Booth shook his head and smiled at her literalness.

"No, do you love me?"

Molly grinned hugely.

"Ah huh, lot's and lot's and lot's Daddy."

Hank chuckled at the response and watched his grandson beaming at his daughter's words.

"She's definitely a little Temperance isn't she?"

Booth looked up and raised his brows.

"Huh, you see it when she tells me off, whoa, honestly you'd think she was a clone, I feel nervous and everything."

"Daddy!"

He looked down again at her scowling features.

"Yes Princess."

"Does you love me lots and lots and lots too?"

Booth's expression softened.

"Of course I love you lots and lots and lots, you're my Princess."

Molly frowned.

"Then why does you not say it before?"

"I said it now."

Molly huffed.

"But before Daddy, when I says to you I love you lots and lots and lots you is pose to say it back."

Booth and Hank both smiled at her frustrated tone.

"I did say it back."

Molly sighed.

"Not now, before..."

Booth chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, ok, can we go back?"

Molly's brows knitted together tightly.

"Where Daddy."

"To before?"

Molly crossed her arms.

"Daddy is you joking again?"

Booth tried desperately not to smile, but was failing more and more by the second.

"Maybe Princess."

Molly pointed to her face.

"I is not laughing Daddy, so it's not funny, member?"

Booth nodded.

"I remember, no laughing means no joking."

Molly nodded and looked up as her Mom and brother returned with the food. She smiled brightly at them instantly forgetting her frustration with her father.

"Ok, hope everybody is hungry."

Brennan placed all the food down, while Parker took the bottles of drink from the bag and placed them on the side of the rug.

"Does anyone want a drink a now?"

His voice was clear across the cacophony of rustling bags, crumpling paper and the popping of lids on plastic containers.

"Whatta you got there Squirt?"

"Mom got soda, water, and juice."

Hank smiled.

"Oh, I'll take a little soda please, not too much."

Parker smiled pulling the cups from the bag they'd brought from home.

Booth awed at the food his girlfriend had gotten, fish, chips, prawns, vegetarian sushi, and calamari.

"Did ya get enough Bones?"

She raised her brows and looked at the copious amount of food before them.

"I... I think so, why, do you not think it's enough?"

Hank smiled patting her shoulder.

"It looks wonderful Sweetheart, he's just being facetious."

Brennan looked to her boyfriend and smiled at his wink in her direction.

They all ate hungrily, the kids hoeing into a little of everything, Molly's favorite seemed to be the calamari, she sat chewing on the elastic type squid for quite a while, before looking up and exclaiming that she didn't think the circle wanted to be eaten.

"Mom, can I try that please?"

Parker pointed to the sushi segments in front of her.

"Of course."

She smiled as he leaned toward to her, his hand on her knee.

"What are they?"

She pointed and told him what was in each one, Parker pointed to one that had tofu in it and smiled when his Mom gave him the go ahead to take it.

"Would you like some soy sauce on it?"

Parker shrugged.

"Does it taste better?"

Brennan smiled, dribbling a little of the brown liquid over his bite.

"Go try it."

Parker bit into the soft tofu, rice and seaweed roll, he chewed with a small amount of hesitation, before smiling widely.

"It's good Mom."

She smiled as Parker turned to his Dad.

"Have you tried it Dad?"

Booth nodded with a smile, at fond memories of his then just best friend, forcing sushi into his mouth after a closed case and celebratory movie night.

"I sure have pal, I've eaten more vegetarian food than any red meat eating man should have too, because of your Mom."

Parker grinned.

"You know Dad, recent studies have shown that..."

Booth held his hand up.

"Whoa... no, no, no don't you start too, no scientific mumbo jumbo while we eat, I wanna enjoy my food, not think about what it was doing before it got to my plate."

Parker smiled and looked to his Mom with a shrug.

"It's better to be informed and ignore it than be ignorant and uninformed, isn't it Mom?"

Brennan smiled and kissed his forehead, as she watched him place the other half of his sushi, in his mouth. Booth rolled his eyes and smiled at their joint attack on him. He glanced to Pops in good humor and tilted his head.

"See what I gotta put up with."

Hank smiled and winked at Temperance and Parker.

Lunch continued with chatter about what Hank had done in the last few months, where he had visited and who he'd met. Parker asked lots of questions about the different cultures and the foods, telling Pops about the restaurant they visited last weekend. Hank told them about a bus tour through Greece and how their driver had just got his license and took them the wrong way down a tiny street.

After a few hours, Molly was begging someone to take her to the playground, Brennan was about to go, but Hank asked Molly if she would like him to come with her, she smiled and nodded, pleased with the idea. Parker accompanied them, although he was twelve, he loved the sensation of being on a swing and couldn't pass the opportunity to go on one, if it presented itself.

Brennan moved to the 'v' of Booth's legs, as the kids and their grandfather walked away from them, Molly's hand firmly encased in Hanks as she swung it back and forth.

"I think the meet went well Babe."

Booth whispered as his lips brushed against the side of her face, his hands sliding around her waist and pulling her into his torso possessively.

"Yes, I'm not sure what I expected, but... I guess I thought she would be a little more timid."

Booth shrugged.

"Kids don't have as strong a fear about old people, it's like... it's like other young kids, there's nothing to fear."

Brennan nodded, resting her head back against Booth's shoulder. Booth sighed, he'd been questioning something in his mind all afternoon now and finally he was at a point where he had to ask.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

She glanced up at him and frowned as she felt his heart beat against her back speed up.

"What you said before... in Pop's room... you know when he asked if we were getting married."

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, what about it?"

Booth inhaled deeply, his pulse on the steady rise.

"Ha... have you changed your mind about marriage?"

Brennan looked out toward the park, she'd had, had no intention of saying anything in Hank's room today, she had simply opened her mouth to respond and that was what came out. She didn't want to get his hopes up, she knew he loved the idea of being married, he had never made a secret of that and she had never made a secret of the fact she didn't want to get married. She had always believed it was archaic and unnecessary in today's society, but she also knew that her beliefs were predicated on fear; fear that she couldn't commit, fear that there wasn't that one person out there for her, fear that no one would want her; but things had changed and her views were changing. Everyday spent with this new family of hers, made her want more and perhaps marriage would be the next step, but she wasn't ready yet, she still had a ways to go.

"I've been considering the arguments for and against and although I can now understand your point of view on the matter, I've not come to any conclusions yet..."

She looked up at him sheepishly.

"You're not going to start pressuring me are you?"

Booth grinned and shook his head.

"Nope, no need."

Brennan frowned.

"I... I don't understand."

Booth kissed her nose and watched it crinkle like Molly's did.

"You've come this far on your own; I figure you'll come the rest of the way."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Booth."

* * *

"So Squirt, tell me, what's been happening?"

Hank spoke as he pushed Molly on the swings, despite the fact she could do it on her own.

"Whatta you wanna know Pops?"

The older man smiled, Parker had always been a straight forward kid, ask him a question and you generally got an honest answer.

"So whatta you really think of your Dad and Temperance."

Parker skidded to a halt on his swing, misreading his grandfather's question and thinking he was anti the relationship. Hank could see his great grandson's hackles go up and tried to calm the boy.

"Easy Squirt, I'm just as happy as you seem to be."

Parker frowned.

"Whatta you mean, seem to be? Bones is awesome Pops, now that her and Dad are together it's been great, they both smile all the time and Hannah is gone and Bones isn't sad anymore and we get to hang out again and Dad laughs and jokes around like he used to and I get to call Bones Mom and tell people she's my Mom and I got a sister and we're a family Pops, a real family and I know they're not married, but they will be, I know it; I just know it and we do so much cool stuff together and we're going camping and Mom is gunna send me to anthropology camp if I wanna go next year and she hugs me all the time and we talk about everything and she's the best Mom ever, coz she's not my real Mom and she doesn't have to love me, but she chose too and she does and she tells me all the time and I love her too and...'

Hank held his hand up and laughed.

"Settle down boy, you're gunna give yourself an aneurysm."

Parker sighed; he'd been talking a mile a minute he'd forgotten to inhale and was now out of breath. Molly's swing had come to a complete stop throughout her brother's tirade and she slipped off the seat and took a couple of steps toward him.

"Parka?"

Parker looked to his sister and smiled.

"Is you ok Parka?

The blonde haired boy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright Molly, sorry if I scared you."

Molly shrugged.

"I not want you to be sad Parka."

The twelve year old reached out and hugged his sister.

"I'm not, I promise."

Hank smiled at the two at nodded in satisfaction. Parker had never made a secret of wanting a sibling and it seemed he made just as good a big brother to an adopted child, as what he would to a biological brother or sister. Molly certainly loved him, her adoration for her brother showed all over her little face, and Hank knew as time went on, they would probably be a lot closer than they were now, he imagined, Molly to get just as protective of her brother as he was of her.

"Ok, you two, let's get back to your parents."

Parker looked up to where his Mom and Dad were sitting, he could see they were laughing, Bones was leaning to one side, a huge smile on her face as his Dad was trying to pull her back upright, his expression also one of complete happiness.

"Look how happy they are Pops, have you ever seen Dad smile that big before?"

Hank looked up and though his eyes weren't as good as they used to be, he could see how happy his grandson was and truth be told; no he'd never seen him as happy as he is now.

"You're right Squirt; they look pretty pleased don't they?"

Parker nodded and took his sister's hand as they made their way back to Booth and Brennan.

Brennan smiled as Booth whispered in her ear; she nodded and patted his knee as he got up, when the others sat down.

"Does anyone want a drink?"

Three heads nodded and watched as they were handed juice in their respective cups. Molly frowned as her Daddy walked away, but she was much too thirsty to say anything.

"So Temperance how's things?"

Brennan looked up at the older man, whom she had so much respect and love for, and smiled.

"Good Hank, really good."

Hank nodded, he could tell she was happy too, her voice was cheerful and lacked the no nonsense tone it used to have, she was at ease, no walls or masks to hide behind, this was the real Temperance Brennan and she was stunning.

"Is my boy treating you right?"

Brennan blushed; she raised her eyes slowly and bit her lip before speaking.

"He's wonderful Hank, he is the most caring, selfless, passionate, understanding, kind and the most generous man, I've ever met."

Hank nodded.

"And you love him?"

Brennan's smile faded, a small frown taking form instead. Parker frowned at his Moms suddenly sad expression; he'd been listening to the adult conversation and knew she loved his Dad, so when she stalled he'd looked up.

"Yes... I love him very much, I... I love them all and I... I know I'm not very good at showing how I feel but... I... I am trying and I thought... I thought..."

Parker dropped his cup and moved to his Mom, he settled into her side and hugged her.

"You do show it Mom, you do, we all know you love us, especially Dad, he says he's never been loved by anyone the way you love him, don't be upset Mom."

Hank had never intended to upset her, he loved Temperance like a daughter and knew of her troubled past, Booth had told him how hard it was for her to trust and open up, how confusing she found emotion and hard she tried to fit in without success. He always had a soft spot for her, from the day he met her in the diner, she was a keeper and he'd told Seeley that from the beginning.

"Oh come now Sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you, or make you doubt yourself, I was just... I was just being a parent, making sure things were ok."

Brennan looked up, her blue eyes had lost a little color and were now duller than usual, he felt terrible that he'd caused her heartache and hoped she would forgive him.

Booth approached holding a big birthday cake, from his position above them, all they could see was red icing. Parker began the 'Happy Birthday' song and the others joined in making Pops blush with the attention. Booth kneeled down and noticed his girlfriend seem a little out of sorts, he wondered what had happened to give her such a pensive look instead of the bright happy smile he'd left her with.

Booth noted Parker was clinging to her tightly too and he had that classic protective look on his face, Booth looked to Pops, who despite his blushing seemed a little nervous and Molly was simply watching everything in wide eyed wonderment.

Pops blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

"Wow, look at that, is it, is that an old Cad?"

He looked to Booth who nodded and smiled.

"Sure is Pop's, you always said you wanted one."

Hank laughed and patted his grandson on the shoulder.

"Oh that's great, how'd they... wow, it looks so real."

Booth smiled.

"Happy Birthday Pops."

Booth handed him the knife and watched as he hesitated to cut it. Booth frowned.

"What's the matter Pops?"

Hank looked up and shook his head.

"I just don't want to cut it, I... I mean so much work has gone into it and it looks so..."

Booth rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Pops it's a cake, not the real thing."

"Po... Poppy, you gotta cut it; if we is gunna eat it."

Hanks smiled, he loved the Poppy name instead of Pop's and placed the knife to the surface of the hood, slicing down slowly with a slight grimace on his face. Molly cheered, eager to eat the red cake, she watched as the pieces were cut and smiled when she was handed a slice.

"Fanks Daddy."

Molly began picking away at the cake instantly, but frowned when she realized the icing tasted just like white icing.

"What's the matter Baby?"

Molly looked up.

"Dat's not red taste, dat's how the white color tastes."

Brennan frowned.

"Whatta you mean Molly."

She huffed.

"Why does white and red tasted the same?"

Brennan raised her brows.

"The icing Baby?"

Molly shook her head.

"The color Mommy, it's the same."

Brennan was confused and was about to see if she could make sense of it when Parker spoke.

"Did you think red and white had different tastes Molly?"

She looked to her brother and nodded.

"But they is the same."

Parker laughed and looked to his Mom.

"She thought because it was red icing, it would taste different to white icing."

Brennan smiled and looked to Molly who was looking a little perturbed now.

"No the icing is the same Baby, but you try the cake inside, that's different."

Molly dug in, half expecting to find chocolate, but she was surprised to see the middle was yellow and brown swirls; she placed the sponge like cake in her mouth and smiled.

"Is it good Princess?"

Molly nodded. Hank also approved, instantly falling in love with the vanilla and hazelnut cake.

"Wow that is good, where did you get this from?"

Brennan smiled.

"Nanna's Bakery, down the road, she's been recommended before and I've very much enjoyed the cup cakes she made for Angela's baby shower, so, I stuck with her."

Hank smiled.

"She does a fantastic job."

Brennan smiled; glad she had done the right thing.

"Aren't you having any Bones?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry currently."

Booth smiled.

"Bones, it's cake, you don't eat it because you're hungry, you eat it because it's there and it's cake."

Brennan tilted her head and smiled.

"That's not a very health conscious attitude Booth."

Booth smiled, scooping some icing off his cake and placing it in her open mouth, simultaneously stopping her from speaking any further. Brennan bit down gently on his finger and swirled her tongue over the tip, Booth gritted his teeth and instantly regretted placing his finger in her mouth. With cheeky smile she released him and silently dared him to try it again.

Booth swallowed, changing positions to a more... 'comfortable' one and smiled at her, the blush on his face only serving to broaden her smile. Booth shook his head and went back to eating his cake.

At just after four they began packing up, intent on heading back to the nursing home, where Pops could open his gifts. Booth and Brennan folded up the rug and placed trash in the bins provided, Brennan used the water Parker had packed to rinse out the cups and then stowed everything back in the bag again, before walking to the car, Booth's arm around her tightly.

* * *

**Chapter 84 done, please review.  
**


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer-In my own little corner of my little world... I own them, I own them all. Mwahahaha.**

**A/N- Pops is going to open his presents and then... well you'll just have to read to find out.**

* * *

Booth drove them all back to the nursing home and they went inside. Pops was chatting away to Molly again, or more to the point, Molly was chatting to her grandfather.

"And then, and then the bugs got out and they was flying and running everywhere..."

Brennan smiled as her daughter recounted Wednesday afternoon at the lab.

"Did Hodgins get all the bugs?"

Molly smiled.

"He sayed some are still gone and some got deaded coz people are scaredy cats, but Auntie Angie helped him to find em."

Booth smiled and followed his family into the room that was Pop's home. Pops sat in his overstuffed chair, Molly on his lap and Parker on the arm of the chair, as Booth handed him a big bag of gifts.

Hank was quite surprised by the collection and smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't need to do all this, I was perfectly happy with the lunch and spending time with you all."

Booth smiled and nodded as he took a seat on a plastic chair.

"Just open the present's old man."

Hank raised his finger.

"You watched it Son."

Brennan smiled at their antics as Booth pulled her onto his lap; she yelped and slapped his shoulder playfully, before relaxing into him.

As Hank opened the presents, exclaiming surprise for each one, Booth whispered quietly in his girlfriend's ear.

"What happened earlier?"

She looked at him, furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"At the park, when I went to the car to get the cake, what happened, you looked upset."

Brennan smiled sadly, she should have known he would notice her change in demeanor, he was so observant, it drove her crazy sometimes.

"It was nothing Booth."

He squeezed her gently.

"You upset is not nothing Baby, it's definitely a something, what happened?"

Brennan sighed, she felt silly about it now and didn't want Booth thinking she was overly sensitive, because she wasn't, she just didn't like the thought of being questioned about whether or not she loved her family.

"I... I misunderstood something Pops asked me is all, I over reacted, honestly there's nothing for you to worry about Booth, I'm fine."

Booth kissed her temple and hugged her close, he would find out what she had reacted to later, but for now, he could tell she wasn't all that happy to talk about it and he didn't want to upset her anymore.

"Ok."

Brennan smiled, she knew he wasn't finished, it wasn't his style to not know every detail, he would ask her again later and she would no doubt divulge everything.

* * *

Pops was thrilled with his gifts, a new set of domino's, some shirts, a new piano sheet music book, with tunes from the fifties, a shuffle ball set to play with his buddies in the yard, some CD's and DVD's, and a new bottle of cologne to impress the ladies with.

He hugged the kids, a little surprised when Molly kissed his cheek.

Getting up, he made his way over to Booth and Brennan who stood upon seeing his approach. Smiling at their cuddled up position, Pops was so happy for them.

"Come ere you two."

He pulled them both into a hug.

"You two are... oh I'm so happy for you both, you look after each other, don't be afraid to talk, you two and your constant hiding behind walls, you love each other, rely on that, trust each other."

They both nodded.

"Thank you for my day, it's been the best one in years."

Booth smiled and patted his grandfather's back.

"No sweat Pops, you need anything for next time we come?"

Hank shook his head.

"Hey Pops?"

Hank turned to his great grandson.

"Yeah Squirt."

Parker held up a photo.

"Who's this lady you're kissing?"

Booth smiled and stepped around his grandfather to grab the picture.

"What..."

"Gimme that here Shrimp..."

"Who's the lucky lady Pops?"

Hank rolled his eyes at Booths teasing tone.

"If you must know, her name is Edna; she was on the tour and lives two doors down."

Brennan smiled as Booth cringed thinking about his Pops with Edna.

"Whoa, don't need to know anymore Pops thanks, I have enough problems sleeping."

Hank hit his grandson's arm playfully.

"Go on, get outta here, all of ya, you've wasted enough time on me today."

Booth laughed at his joking tone and ushered the kids out.

"See ya Pops."

"Bye Squirt, be good huh?"

Parker nodded and walked over to his Mom.

"Bye Bye Poppy."

Hank smiled.

"See ya Angel, you be a good girl."

Molly nodded.

"I will and you is be a good boy too?"

Hank nodded.

"I will bye now."

He watched them all waving as they disappeared out the door, before it clicked shut.

* * *

When the little family got home, Parker went straight to his room, claiming he had a brilliant idea relating to his and Annica's project and he wanted to email her, both his parents knew he was actually wanting to check up on his friend.

Molly was sentenced to a bath and hair washing.

"I don't gotta eat the soap does I Mommy?"

Brennan frowned as she helped her daughter into the tub.

"Wha... why would you eat the soap Baby?"

Molly shrugged.

"I dunno, Daddy sayed it was ok, he sayed it would clean my insides, but it don't taste nice and I don't wanna eat it again."

Brennan smiled and brushed the hair from her daughter's eyes.

"How did you get shampoo in your mouth Baby?"

"Daddy was washing my hair and he went ACHOO and it went in my mouth, coz his hand went really quick to his face."

Brennan smiled.

"But oops..."

The three year old covered her mouth with her hand.

"But oops what Molly?"

Molly shook her head.

"I is not posed to tell you, coz Daddy doesn't want to get in trouble."

Brennan smiled and nodded her head.

"Daddy told you not to tell me huh?"

Molly nodded.

"Is he gunna get in trouble Mommy?"

Brennan tilted her daughter back in the water to wet her hair.

"Nah, it was an accident right Baby?"

Molly nodded.

"And we don't get in trouble for accidents do we?"

Molly shook her head in agreement as her Mom began washing her.

* * *

Parker sat in his room, reading Annica's reply.

**Hi Parker,**

**Did you have fun at your great grandfather's birthday?**

**I'm ok, just finished my chores and now I'm reading. My parents didn't see my face, thank your Mom again from me, it was real nice of her to, help me cover the mark. You're real lucky to have a Mom like that, Your Dad seems nice too, he's a bit scary though... please don't tell him I said that.**

**So when do you think we will be able to work on our project again? I hope soon, I don't like leaving things till the last minute and we have to get I gotta go Parker bye.**

Parker stared at the screen, he wondered what had made her leave so quickly, she couldn't even finish her letter, he hope nothing bad was happening and frowned feeling his stomach getting upset.

Pressing the reply button on his email he typed.

**Annica, are you ok?**

Sighing he got up and grabbed his pajamas from the drawer, he knew Molly would still be in the tub, but he needed to busy himself. Looking back to the screen he saw there was no reply and moved to his closet. He took out his suit for church tomorrow and hung it up behind the door, before looking back to the computer.

* * *

Booth had put a pot of rice on the stove to boil and began chopping up the vegetables for the stir fry he would make for dinner. He searched the pantry for herbs and spices to make the sauce. Hearing a crash from his son's room, Booth hurried down the hall and knocked on the closed door.

"Parks? Buddy, you ok?"

Parker got up off the floor, having tripped in his speedy effort to get to the reply from Annica.

"Umm, yep, I'm fine Dad, just... I just fell that 's all."

Booth frowned, his son sounded frazzled and not at all like his calm and collected self.

"Parks... can I come in?"

Parker sat himself at his desk and turned to the door.

"Ahh yeah, yeah come in."

Booth turned the handle and pushed the door open slowly, slightly afraid what he might find. He furrowed his brow as his son sat at his desk, computer screen lit up in front of him.

"What's going on Pal?"

Parker looked around, feeling quite silly.

"Nu... nothing Dad, I just tripped, that's all."

Booth dropped his eyes, to the floor; it was clean, nothing to trip over could be seen. Booth's eyes roamed the bed, it was unmade, which was strange, Parker had been making his bed since he was six; Booth took note of how the covers were all to one side and smiled.

"Did you fall off the bed Parks?"

Parker felt his cheeks heat and knew they'd turned pink.

"I umm... I... I was waiting for a reply and it... it shocked me when it came through and..."

Booth chuckled; his son was a terrible liar, almost as bad as Bones.

"So what you're saying is, Annica replied to you and you were in such a hurry to get to the computer to answer her that you fell off the bed?"

Parker's cheeks flushed darker as he ducked his head.

"Yeah."

Booth walked in, pulling the covers back onto the bed and smirked.

"Did you know your knee is bleeding?"

Parker looked down at the bright red blood running down his leg; he grimaced and then looked to the computer screen that was showing he had one message in his inbox.

"I just... I really need..."

Booth smiled.

"Read it, hurry up."

Parker smiled clicking the little flashing enveloped.

**I'm ok Parker; sorry if you were worried, maybe we can talk later? I wish we had school on Monday. Bye.**

Parker sighed, relieved she was ok, but sad he wouldn't see her the day after tomorrow.

**I'm glad you're ok, I was worried. Sure we can talk later, email me. I wish we had school too. Bye.**

Parker got up and followed his Dad, who was waiting by the door.

"Lucky there's no carpet hey Buddy."

Parker smiled tightly, he hated bleeding and though he knew it wasn't serious, it was still his blood and he wanted to keep as much of it as possible. Booth walked into the open bathroom, Molly still splashing around in the tub.

"DADDY!..."

Molly looked to the side as Parker walked in to, she saw the bright red blood on his leg and screamed. Tears filled her eyes instantly as she stood up, nearly slipping and falling out, save for her Mother's quick reflexes at catching her.

"Parker, what happened?"

Brennan glanced to Molly trying to soothe her and listen to what had caused her son to bleed.

"I tripped over; it's nothing, just a scratch."

Brennan rolled her eyes, glancing to Booth and silently telling him to take care of Molly, so she could play nurse.

"Come on Princess, Parker is fine, he just fell, he'll be fine."

Booth scooped her out of the tub and put her down on the mat, while he grabbed a dry towel. The second she was out and free of her Dad's arms, Molly hurried to her big brother, her wet arms wrapping around his waist. Parker laughed, the fact his naked little sister was stuck to him like glue, would make an interesting story, one day.

"I'm ok Molly, I just fell, it's alright, look, it's just a little cut, don't cry."

"But you is bloody, and... and..."

"It's ok, Molly, I promise."

Molly looked up, her big blue eyes worried and hesitant to leave.

"Is you gunna go to heaven Parka?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm not gunna go to heaven yet Molly, you're stuck me as your big brother for a long, long time."

Molly sniffled as her Dad wrapped a towel around her and pulled her off her brother.

"You promise?"

Parker sat on the closed toilet lid and nodded.

"I promise."

Booth smiled and carried his daughter out, leaving his girlfriend and son to the bathroom.

Brennan pulled the first aid kit from the cabinet and kneeled in front of Parker.

"What happened?"

He looked down as he felt her cool hands on his leg assessing the damage.

"I was just being stupid Mom, I sent Annie an email and she sent one back but said she had to go, in the middle of a sentence, I thought it was weird and sent her another email to tell me if she was ok, she didn't answer straight away and I was getting worried, I was sitting on my bed and when her email came through, I tried to get off the bed quickly but got tangled in the blankets and fell."

He looked down into the warm blue eyes that looked up at him.

"Is Annica ok?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, asked if we could chat later."

Brennan nodded; taking an antiseptic wipe from the kit she tore the package and looked to his knee.

"This is going to sting a little."

Parker nodded, he hated antiseptic but understood why it was needed, he remembered _once when he was little, he fell over at his Dad's place, it hurt and he was crying, he'd been outside and skinned his knees and elbows. His Dad and Bones had been talking and when he fell, he screamed and they ran to him, he was on the footpath, holding his knees. Bones had scooped him up and rocked him till he was all cried out. He sat on her lap, while his Dad cleaned his wounds, and Bones explained to him, why antiseptic stings, but why we had to use it._

"I know."

He gritted his teeth and held his breath as she dabbed at the area, the stinging sensation bringing tears to his eyes. He smiled as she blew gently on the wound, easing the sting instantly.

Booth stood at the door, peering around the corner and smiling as he watched his girlfriend take care of his son. His fondest memory was when Parker was six. They were on their way back from closing a case, and he'd gotten a message from Rebecca asking if he could pick Parker up from after school care. Bones had said she would accompany him to the school and he hadn't argued, they were best friends by then and spent a lot of time together.

_Entering the room for after school care they spotted Parker playing with some trucks on the floor, by himself, most of the kids were running around screaming and yelling, one child ran past and accidentally kicked one of the trucks Parker had been using, when Parker got up to retrieve the toy, he was knocked to the carpet, where he not only got rug burn on his chin and elbow, but he also landed on three of the metal trucks. His cries had quickly filled the room and before Booth could even think to respond, Bones was holding his son in her arms, swaying him gently, while she kissed his cheeks and eyelids gently. He knew in that moment, she would one day make wonderful mother._

Brennan wiped the excess blood from his leg, with warm water and a face cloth, before putting a water proof dressing over his cut and smoothing it down.

"All done."

She looked up again and smiled, surprised when Parker's arms wrapped around her neck, his whispered words heavy with sentiment.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome Sweetheart, next time, take it easy."

Parker nodded.

"I will, I was just really..."

Brennan nodded.

"Anxious..."

Parker nodded in response, thinking that was exactly how he'd been feeling.

"...Yeah I know... now you better go show your sister you're alive."

Parker laughed and stood up, his knee hurt but nowhere near as much as would, if he didn't have her to look after him.

Brennan smiled as Parker walked out and Booth walked in, ruffling his son's hair on the way. She looked up as he held his hands out to her and pulled her up off the floor.

"Have I ever told you, how amazing you are?"

She blushed.

"Booth..."

He chuckled at her shy whining.

"No listen to me ok."

She raised her eyes and watched him search her face.

"You are just... you are the single most amazing, sweet, kind hearted women I know. The way you take care of him, the way you have always, taken care of him... the way you take care of us... it's just, I love you so much and seeing you just now, making him feel so at ease, God... it's like... just when I think I can't love you any more than I do, you become this, this Florence Nightingale and just blow me away."

Brennan smiled and tip toed up to kiss his lips softly.

"I have never wanted to take care of anyone the way I want to take care of you, Parker and Molly and I hope you know how amazing and wonderful and sweet and kind and generous and..."

Booth pressed his lips to hers, holding her there with his hands cupping the back of her head. Brennan laughed as his lips crashed in hers, but she forced herself to continue talking despite the possibility of not being understood, due to her mouth being squished.

"Handsome 'n' foughtful 'n' sssah-port-if 'n'..."

Booth chuckled at her and pulled back, watching her face light up with her giggles, he shook his head, feeling so incredibly in love with her in that moment he could barely contain it.

"I really love you Temperance."

She smiled.

"I know... and I love you."

Booth nodded and smiled softly.

"I know."

He pulled her in to hug once more before they both walked out of the bathroom in search of their very quiet children.

* * *

"Mom, I was wondering if you could iron my shirt for church tomorrow please?"

Brennan looked up from where she was curled up on the couch with Booth and Molly. She smiled at him standing so nervously.

"There is a shirt hanging on the back of the laundry door for you."

Parker smiled.

"I knew had another one, thanks Mom."

She nodded.

"You're welcome, and if you're looking for your tie, it's in our room, your father thought it was his."

Parker grinned and nodded, having got his Dad's ties mixed up with his before too.

"Thanks."

Walking away, Brennan went back to lying against Booth's chest, while Molly was lying against hers. The new couch had been delivered while they were out, and it was extremely comfortable. Booth had likened it to being in bed, he wasn't afraid to move incorrectly, because he could feel the support behind him.

"Mommy, my head is hurting."

Brennan sat up, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"How is it hurting Baby, where?"

She raised her hand up and touched the side of her head.

"Inside there."

Her little frown and pout had Brennan all the more concerned.

"Did you bump it today Baby?"

She shook her head and winced.

"Are you sure?"

Molly shrugged as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Parks!"

Booth called out to his son who walked out a moment later.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if your sister hit her head today?"

Parker shrugged and shook his head.

"Ah no, I don't think so, why, what's wrong?"

He stepped closer seeing his little sister was close to tears.

"What's wrong with her?"

Brennan placed her hand against Molly's forehead and sighed.

"She's a bit warm, I'll get some Tylenol."

Booth nodded and pulled his daughter into his arms, cradling her gently. Molly's eyes closed automatically as she was tilted back and Booth noticed she was sucking her bottom lip again, a sure sign she wasn't feel one hundred percent. Parker sat down beside them and watched his Mom walk back in.

"Is she gunna be ok, what's wrong with her?"

Brennan smiled at his worry.

"I'd say she had a bit too much sun today and has a headache. I must say, I'm feeling the effects of the heat too."

Parker frowned.

"I don't get it, I was in the sun too and I'm ok."

Booth smiled.

"Buddy, you and I are a lot darker than Molly and your Mom, we don't feel the sun as bad, that's why you Mom carries sunscreen everywhere."

It was true, Brennan always had sunscreen in her bag and in the car, both hers and his and she always made Molly wear a hat.

Parker looked back to his sister as his Mom gave her the medicine.

"Will she be ok?"

Brennan capped the bottle and took his hand.

"She'll be fine; she just needs an early night probably."

Parker watched as his Dad swayed her gently, his sister was falling asleep quickly, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"She'll be fine Sweetheart, go finish whatever you were doing."

Parker looked to his Mom and then back to his sister.

"It's ok Parker; she's fine, look she's sleeping."

He nodded, getting up slowly and walking out. Brennan looked to Booth and then to her daughter.

"You think she's ok?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's exactly what you said, too much sun, not enough water, she's not used to it."

Brennan nodded.

"Yeah."

Booth could see his girlfriend was worried and smiled.

"She'll be ok, she's sleeping, she's not groaning in pain, she doesn't look distressed, she's not uncomfortable, she'll be fine Babe."

Brennan sighed, all his points were valid and she knew he was trying to ease her concern, but the fear that something could go wrong was still there.

"I'm going to put her to bed, we'll keep checking on her throughout the night and we'll see how she is in the morning."

Brennan got up also, intent on seeing her little girl to bed.

* * *

**Ohhhh dear... please review, they'll help Molly, I promise.  
**


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer- So...yeah, I got nothing...**

**This chapter is sort of inner thoughts heavy, where a few things will be touched upon. Lets go...**

* * *

The night was slow to progress; Booth and Brennan took turns getting up through the night to check on Molly, she slept soundly though, until just after two Am.

"Mommy?"

The whispered call of her daughter woke Brennan from her drifting state.

"Baby, what's wrong, do you feel sick, are you ok."

Molly stared wide eyed at her Mom's reaction.

"I is firsty Mommy."

Brennan sighed and reached out, cupping her daughter's cheek.

"Oh, alright."

Brennan swung her legs out of bed and took her little girl's hand.

"Come on."

They both padded out of the room quietly and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup down from the cupboard, Brennan filled it with already boiled and cooled water from the kettle, before handing the cup to her daughter.

Molly took the cup and drank the quantity in its entirety.

"More please Mommy?"

Brennan frowned, feeling her daughter's forehead before refilling the cup.

"Drink it slowly this time."

Molly nodded and took the cup again.

"Is your head still hurting Baby?"

Molly huffed and puffed, having been holding her breath as she gulped at the water.

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick."

Molly shook her head in relation to the first question.

"It's all betta Mommy."

Molly handed the cup back to her Mom who refilled it once more and held her free hand out to her three year old.

"Come on, toilet and then bed."

Molly raised her brows.

"I not need to wee Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"Try Baby."

Molly shrugged, taking her Mom's hand and walking back down the hall. Brennan took the cup to Molly's room and placed it on the bedside, before going to check on Molly.

From her seated position on the toilet itself Molly looked up as her Mom appeared.

"How did you know Mommy?"

Brennan frowned.

"How did I know what Sweetheart?"

"Dat I did gotta wee."

Brennan smiled, watching her daughter pull enough toilet paper off the roll to wipe the bottom of an elephant.

"Baby, you..."

She leaned forward stopping the spinning roll.

"You don't need all that Sweetheart, you're just a little girl."

Molly watched as her Mom, handed her a much smaller amount of the soft tissue.

"There you go, now finish up and wash your hands."

Molly did as was requested, climbing up on her step stool, and washing her hands. She dried them and walked out to where her Mom was waiting in the hall.

"Ok, back into bed please."

Molly skipped back to her room and climbed up on her bed, Brennan pulled the covers up a kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Sleep time."

Molly nodded, taking her Mommy's hand.

"Will you stay Mommy, till I have my dreams?"

Brennan pulled the cane chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"I'll stay, but you must sleep, no talking."

Molly nodded, rolling onto her side to face her Mom, she smiled.

"I love you Mommy."

Brennan tapped the three year old's nose gently.

"I love you too Sweetheart, sweet dreams."

Molly closed her eyes and exhaled gently, calmed by the knowledge her mother was right beside her.

* * *

Booth woke at four, ready to go and check on his daughter, he looked over to find Brennan's side of the bed empty, the bathroom door was open, so he knew she wasn't in there and he smiled, knowing exactly where he would find her.

Getting up slowly and tiredly, Booth edged his way down the hall to his daughter's room; he eased the door open, from its half closed position and smiled. He stepped in and tip toed around to the side of the bed furthest from the door.

There was his girlfriend, sitting in the cane chair she had pulled up to the bed, her body bent forward as her head rested against the mattress facing her little girl, he could tell she was sound asleep. Molly was on her side also facing her mother, her face tucked up against her Mom's and their hands entwined. Booth chuckled; the sight was adorable and couldn't have been more perfect if it was posed.

Squatting down beside Brennan, he placed his hand on her bare thigh and caressed her gently. He smiled as her eyes opened.

"Hey beautiful, come on, come back to bed."

Brennan sat up slowly, her muscles protesting after being in such an awkward state for so long. She nodded and gently removed her hands from her daughter's hold and watched as the three year old rolled onto her belly and continued sleeping.

Booth wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kissed her temple as they both walked out.

* * *

Just before six AM Booth woke, he felt a weight on his chest and knew by the scent of cinnamon and jasmine who he would find when he opened his eyes. His fingers against the warm flesh of her lower back, he allowed them the chance to wander. He loved the feel of her soft skin under his touch; to him her body was flawless, despite the small scars here and there. He ran his hand over the largest scar she bore; it was a reminder of where she had come from, a gift from her third foster father via a broken scotch bottle.

She had told him the story, on their fourth night together, he had worked up the courage to ask and she didn't hold back. She told him, for many years she had tried to cover it and had even thought about plastic surgery despite how repulsed she was by the process, but in the end a conversation she had had with him, many years ago, had changed her mind about altering her proof of survival and strength. The knowledge that he had helped her heal was something he was proud of, and he had spent that night, listening to the story behind every mark on her. He had taken the time to kiss every scar, taking the pain and replacing it with acceptance and love.

"Hmm, Booth."

He smiled and kissed her forehead against his chin.

"Hey Baby, I have to get up soon."

She nodded, knowing he would go to church despite his tiredness.

"Mmhmm, I know but... could you just..."

She snuggled into his body, the warmth settling her.

"Just hold me a little longer."

Booth smiled, she had never asked him to hold her before and he wondered if she had turned a corner; metaphorically of course, he wondered if she finally felt comfortable enough to possibly show him that she could be a little needy, they had discussed the desire not to be apart, when they first started getting serious, she had been confused and admitted to him that she felt lonely without him, but she hadn't asked him to cure that loneliness with contact.

"I'll hold you as long as you want Baby."

Brennan smiled. She was tired and feeling the need to be close to him. Being in Seeley Booth's arms was incomparable to anything she had ever experienced except maybe as a child and being held by her Mother. No one since her Mother had been capable of offering her a sense of comfort like Booth did, she had always been left feeling dissatisfied and edgy.

She sighed as she felt his arms arm around her, pulling her into his body; she brought her leg up to settle between his knees, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. His warm kisses rained down over her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her hair and left temple.

She heard his alarm sound from under his pillow and felt him search for it, to cease the increasing beeping.

"Daddy?"

Booth looked to his side, slightly behind him and smiled. Sometime during the early morning, Molly had obviously come in, he found it odd that he didn't wake as she climbed up onto the bed, but by the same token, Brennan tended to be a restless sleeper and he had grown accustomed to constant movement.

"Hey Princess, when did you come in here."

Brennan leaned up on her elbow and smiled, watching as her daughter, snuggled into her father.

"When it was dark."

Booth nodded, knowing it would have had to have been in last two hours.

"When it was dark huh?"

She nodded and smiled as her Mom reached out and brushed a curl from her face.

"How are you feeling, is your head all better?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, it's not hurting no more."

She tapped her head to prove the point.

"See?"

Booth took her hand to stop her from giving herself another headache.

"I see, well, are you gunna stay in bed with Mommy, or would you like to come to church?"

Molly raised her brows and looked to her Mom.

"I wanna go to church please Mommy, but you not be sad."

Brennan smiled.

"I'll be fine Baby; Mommy thinks if you want to go to church, then you should go."

Molly and Booth smiled as they watched her roll onto her back.

"Speaking of church, you should get going, if you're going to make it on time."

Molly jumped up, scrambling over her Dad and landing basically on top of her Mom.

"You is coming too Mommy?"

Brennan shook her head and smiled at the bright blue eyes looking down at her.

"No, you and Parker and Daddy go, Mommy's going to stay here, thank you though Baby."

Molly kissed her Mom's cheek and slid off the bed.

"I gottsta weee..."

She ran from the room, making her parents laugh at her antics. Booth kissed his girlfriend and rolled out of bed too with a groan.

* * *

Booth pulled the car into the space by the sidewalk, the normal people were milling about before the service began. Kids running around on the lawns, old ladies talking, men grouped together and laughing. Booth got out of the car and opened the door closest to the foot path, Parker jumped out after climbing over his sister, and waited patiently while she was unbuckled.

"Come on Princess, let's go."

Molly wrapped her arms around her father's neck as she was held to his hip. She looked around at the people standing everywhere, a few people turning to look in their direction.

Booth ushered Parker toward the church steps.

"Come on Parks, inside, I don't want to spend too much time in the sun today."

Parker understood and led the way to the entrance. Parker and his Dad dipped their fingers into the holy water and made the sign of the cross, before walking into the church common and finding a pew.

* * *

Brennan had taken a shower and was giving the apartment a general tidy. She smiled at Parker's socks in the lounge room, Molly's crayons under the table, Booth's shoes by the bench, such things in the past would have annoyed her, but now, they made the house seem more like a home. Though she picked the things up and put them in their rightful places, she enjoyed the fact they were there in the first place.

She walked into the kid's bathroom and picked the wet mat up off the floor, hanging it over the tub to dry; she wiped the tooth paste residue off the vanity and re-hung the hand towel properly. Moving to Molly's room, she pulled the pink canvas bag, from the hamper and opened the curtains and window, to let fresh air in. She switched off the night light and left, taking a right into Parker's room. She smiled, his room was generally tidy, she picked up the shorts that hadn't quite made it to the hamper and pulled the bag from within. Opening his sports bag by the closet, she pulled out his shirt and socks from inside and added them to his hamper bag; she also pulled out the lunch box with a half eaten apple inside.

Next was Booth and her room, she dropped the kids hampers in the laundry and put parker's lunch box in the kitchen.

Having already showered, she cleaned the bathroom, washing her boyfriend's stubble from the sink and vanity, she hung his tie on the tie rack she bought him and placed his gray and navy suit into the dry cleaners bag she'd picked up, Thursday morning. She took their hamper and added her pajamas and his boxers to it, before leaving the room intent on starting a load of washing.

* * *

"Seeley Booth, Oh my God, is that really you?"

Booth turned at the sound of a voice he knew, he should recognize. Seeing her face, realization dawned.

"Jessica, hi, how are you?"

The auburn haired woman approached, with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my God, you have kids, you're married?"

Booth smiled, feeling Molly tense in his arms.

"No I..."

Jessica tilted her head to the side.

"Divorced?"

Booth frowned.

"N... no I..."

"Oh no, you're not widowed are you?"

She held her hand to her heart, with biggest fake pout on her face he'd ever seen.

"No I..."

"Dad, Mom said we have to come straight home for breakfast..."

Booth looked down at his son, who had a very standoffish look about him.

"She's making your favorite."

Booth smiled, he couldn't help being proud of his son, he knew he thought this woman was a threat to their family and Parker was automatically protecting Bones. Booth also knew Parker hadn't seen Bones this morning and they certainly hadn't discussed breakfast options.

Shifting Molly to his other hip, Booth squeezed his son's shoulder in reassurance. He looked up to Jessica and smiled she returned the grin one hundred fold.

"Quite the little reminder board isn't he?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah he's like his Mom; don't know what I'd do without them."

Jessica scowled, seeing her opportunity to date Seeley Booth, once again fly out the window.

"He's right, we do have to go, it was nice seeing you again."

Jessica smiled forcefully watching as Seeley Booth walked away from her again. Parker followed his Dad, turning back to glare at the woman staring after them.

"Who was that Dad?"

Booth opened the car, gesturing for him to climb in.

"Someone I used to know Pal."

Parker buckled himself in.

"Was she your girlfriend?"

Booth scoffed.

"Nope, never and she never will be Buddy, you know I love Bones, that's not going to change, you don't need to worry about that."

Parker sat back in his seat and watched his Dad buckle his sister in.

"Are you going to tell Mom about her?"

Booth looked up, wondering if his son was actually concerned.

"Would you like me to tell Bones about her?"

Parker shrugged.

"I dunno, would she want to know?"

Booth chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah Buddy, she probably would, you're right, I'll tell her when we get back."

Parker smiled, he hated secrets, secrets ruined everything, they always got found out and it was always worse after the problem had been a secret.

Booth shut the door and smiled, his son was certainly someone he was proud of.

* * *

Brennan was just dishing up the eggs and sausage when she heard the front door open.

"FOOOOOOOD!"

Molly came running into the dining room and stopped when she saw her Mom, hold her hands up.

"Stop!"

Molly waited for instruction and then remembered she was supposed to wash her hands before eating. The three year old turned around and ran off toward the bathroom. Booth shook his head as he walked into the kitchen and saw the spread on the table; pancakes, toast, eggs, sausage, juice, coffee and his all time favorite bacon.

"Oh, you cooked bacon for me?"

She smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Yes, just hurry up and eat before the smell makes me sick."

Booth chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I have something I want to tell you first, come sit in the lounge room."

Brennan frowned as the kids walked back in.

"Sounds serious?"

He smiled.

"It's not. You two make sure you leave me some bacon."

Parker smiled and nodded as his Dad walked off holding his Mom's hand.

Booth motioned for Brennan to sit on the couch while he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"I wasn't going to tell you this because... well quite frankly, I didn't think it was anything to tell, but Parker made me realize that you would probably want to know and as I'm not in the habit of keeping secrets from you..."

Brennan frowned, her stomach was churning despite his assurance it was nothing serious.

"Booth?"

He smiled.

"A woman named Jessica, who I knew back a few years before I met you, was at church today, she came up and I'm quite sure if Parker hadn't stepped up and made a big deal about how you... his Mom was cooking breakfast at home, she would have asked me out."

Brennan frowned and sat back a little.

"Ar... are you... do you wish Parker hadn't of stepped forward?"

Booth smiled at her instinctive belief she wasn't enough for him.

"Temperance, if Parker hadn't of said what he said, I would have said something very similar."

Booth took her hand and pulled her toward himself.

"I'm telling you, so that if it ever comes up one day, you won't be surprised and you won't think I've been hiding it from you, I have no desire to be with anyone but you and only you."

Brennan nodded, she knew he was telling the truth and smiled shyly for her automatic recoil.

"Thanks Booth."

He kissed her lips softly and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"So..."

He looked around the room and smiled.

"Been cleaning I see."

Brennan smiled and ducked her head.

"I tried to stay in bed and relax Booth, really I did but..."

Booth nodded, it just wasn't in her nature to be idle for too long.

"Come, there's a breakfast in there that we're missing out on."

She entwined their fingers and walked into the kitchen, Brennan stopping behind Parker to kiss his head and whisper 'thank you' in his ear.

* * *

Breakfast was consumed slowly, no one was in a rush, Booth was tired and could think of nothing better than lazing around on the couch all day, but he knew Brennan wouldn't go for that, so he made another suggestion.

"Who's up for spending the afternoon upstairs in the pool?"

Booth kids cheered loudly, the day was definitely hot enough, and though they were in a temperature controlled environment now, it had been hot outside when they left church, it was bound to be hotter now.

Breakfast was cleared and Parker helped his Dad clean up in the kitchen.

"That breakfast was awesome hey Dad?"

Booth smiled.

"Sure was Pal, we're all gunna have to be careful we don't sink to the bottom of the pool."

Parker chuckled and put the last knife in the dishwasher.

"Can I set it Dad?"

Booth handed him the dish washing tablet and nodded.

"You know what to press?"

Parker nodded and did all he was supposed to do to start the machine.

"It's really good how Mom cooks isn't it?"

Booth tilted his head and smiled.

"Yeah Buddy."

"And she knows you love bacon."

Booth frowned, wondering if it was state the obvious morning.

"Yeah she does pal."

Parker nodded and looked for something else to clean.

"Is Mom ok?"

Booth hung the drying towel up and looked to his son with a frown.

"Yeah Pal, why?"

He shrugged.

"Was she upset about the lady at church?"

Booth sighed.

"Come sit down Pal."

Parker swallowed and obeyed his father's request, watching as his Dad pulled a chair out and sat knee to knee with him.

"What's going on Buddy? Is this really about Bones or is this about you?"

Parker looked away, feeling his pulse quicken.

"Wha... whatta ya mean Dad?"

"I think maybe you're upset about the lady at church."

Parker tried to look anywhere but to his father's eyes, but couldn't help glancing back every now and then.

"Come on Pal, talk to me."

Parker opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again; he took a breath and began.

"Why didn't you tell her to go away Dad?"

"What?"

Parker bit his lip, feeling a little mad at his Dad.

"Why didn't you tell her to go away, why didn't you tell her you were with Bones now, you could of made her go away."

Booth sighed.

"Parker... I want you to say exactly what's on your mind ok; tell me what you're worried about."

Given permission to speak his mind Parker began.

"I... I don't like it when you talk to other girls, I don't like when they get all stupid coz they like you, I don't want you to like them back."

Booth nodded.

"I know we've had a lot of changes in the last few months pal, but this is it Buddy, I love Bones, I love you and I love Molly, I won't ruin that, it doesn't matter how many girls I talk to, the fact is that I will never want to be with any of them."

"But you loved Bones and you went with Hannah."

Booth smiled at the way his son spat the name out.

"Yeah, I did Pal but what I had with Hannah was different, I was lonely and I didn't think I would ever have Bones, so I tried to find something to fill the gap."

"So you didn't love her?"

Booth sighed; he'd gone over this in his head so many times.

"This is a conversation we need to have when you're older..."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"But... we'll have it now..."

Booth inhaled, trying to get his thoughts in order to make it understandable for a twelve year old.

"I did love her Parks, but not the way I love Bones."

Parker squinted at his Dad.

"How then?"

"I loved Hannah because she meant I wasn't alone, I loved her because she wanted to be with me, I was in love with being loved, does that make sense?"

Parker was a little confused but he got the general idea.

"And Bones?"

Booth smiled.

"I love her because of who she is Pal what a great person she is, I love her because she makes me want to be a better Dad, a better person, I love her because she loves you, so, so much, I love her because... I can't stop loving her Buddy, it's as simple as that."

Parker nodded and gave a small smile. His eyes flicked up to the entry way where his Mom was standing quietly, with tears in her eyes. Booth looked back and raised his brows.

"You eavesdropping Bones."

Brennan dropped her eyes, misunderstanding and thinking he was unimpressed with her presence there.

"N... No I was just walking in and..."

Booth held his hand out to her and smiled, seeing her mind eased by his gesture. Booth took her hand and walked her around to his side.

"What's going on?"

Booth smiled as she took a seat on his lap.

"Parks and I were having a... man to man chat."

Parker smiled at the fact his Dad had referred to him as a man. His Mom smiled and nodded.

"Anything wrong?"

Parker shook his head and smiled.

"Nup, I'm gunna go put my swim shorts on."

Booth nodded and watched his son leave, with the normal bounce back in his step. He turned his eyes to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Come on, let's get changed."

Brennan smiled raising her shirt and revealing the red Lycra of her swim suit.

"Already done."

Booth smiled as she stood up, he rose with her and kissed her cheek.

"Back soon."

Brennan nodded and watched him walk away, smiling as he pulled his shirt off on the way, to reveal his tone and back and arms.

* * *

**Wow, this took for...ever to write. :/  
**


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer- Ok so... yes well... Umm... ok next.**

**Now, to all the wonderful readers who reviewed thanks so much, I'm so grateful for everyone who took the time to press that button and say anything, even it was just 'yay', I'm so glad you're all still with me.**

**A/N- Alright hang on I can't remember how the last chapter ended... oh right, well, get on with it...**

* * *

Brennan was in the shallow end of the pool with Molly; currently she held her daughter's hands as she dragged her through the water. Booth and Brennan had been helping Molly grow accustomed to having her face in water. The little girl giggled as her dad swum underneath her, she quickly dunked her face before pulling up again.

Brennan smiled as Booth surface directly behind her, his hands gliding up the side of her body and smoothing around her waist to rest his palms against her stomach.

"Daddy you swimming like Nemo and Dory."

Booth rested his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder and looked down at his daughter with a smile.

"Do I princess?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, I wanna do dat too."

Booth grinned.

"Well you have to duck all the way under if you wanna be like Nemo."

Molly looked at the water and then to her Daddy.

"Hmm, maybe later Daddy."

Brennan and Booth smiled.

"Ok Princess, you tell me when you're ready and I'll help you ok?"

Molly smiled and nodded.

"I is firsty."

Brennan pulled Molly over to the steps and helped her up.

"Ok get a drink, your cup is on the seat, no running."

Molly nodded getting out of the water carefully and slowly. When she was safely out of the water Booth spun his girlfriend in his arms and smiled.

"Tell me something Miss Brennan, do ever wear bikinis?"

Brennan gave a shy smile.

"I... I've never owned one."

Booth frowned.

"Why?"

Brennan shrugged, she knew she was toned and lean, by any standards she had a gorgeous figure, but her pale white skin allowed her to burn easy and she had never really enjoyed showing off her body.

"I don't know, I guess I just never wanted to be ogled or stared at, or compared to other people, I find one piece suits attract far less attention, they also tend to stay on."

Booth smiled.

"What if I bought you one, would you wear it?"

Brennan smiled, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"I... I suppose, but only in a private pool area like this, never at the beach or public pools."

Booth tilted his head and nodded; that was fine by him, the less people to ogle her; the better, as far as he was concerned.

"So what color, blue to match your eyes?"

Brennan giggled slightly embarrassed.

"Booth why?"

He shrugged.

"Honestly?"

Brennan nodded, listening intently for his response.

"Before we were together I just always... I always had this fantasy I guess, I'd imagine you on some island, I'd be coming up a path and you'd be walking toward me in this gorgeous bikini, hair wet and dripping down over your shoulders, not a trace of makeup on and you'd smile and I'd just..."

Booth sighed as he got lost in his dream of her. Brennan smiled; she'd had similar dreams of him, walking round in nothing more than a loin cloth.

"DAD!"

Booth looked up as Parker yelled out to him from his spot on the deck chair.

"Yeah Pal."

His son was walking quickly toward him.

"Your cell is ringing."

Booth groaned realizing it had obviously switched itself to vibrate instead of ring again.

"Stupid thing, I think I'll put in for new one."

"Thanks Buddy."

Booth dried his hands on the towel Parker held and took the cell.

"Booth."

He stood up straight.

"Seeley it's Holly here, from the foster program."

Booth glanced to Brennan and smiled.

"Yeah hey, how you doin?"

"I'm good Seeley; you wanted me to call you as soon as your certificate was ready to be picked up."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah I did, I mean I do."

"Well it's here, and I'll leave it at the front desk for you."

"That'd be great thanks."

"No problems Seeley, are you sure I can't get you to come to the course ender dinner?"

"Oh no, no that's ok, I got what I wanted and that's all I need thanks."

"Ok, well, it was a pleasure meeting you and we'll see you for your refresher class in a couple of years."

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Yeah thanks, I'll swing by and pick it up tomorrow."

"Sure, bye now."

"Yeah see ya."

He pressed the call end button and handed the cell back to Parker.

"Thanks Pal."

Parker took the phone and walked away, back to the chips he'd been eating before rudely interrupted.

"Sounded important?"

Booth smiled and looked to his girlfriend, he could see she desperately wanted to ask what the call had been about, but didn't want to pry.

"Yeah, I just gotta pick up a couple of documents that are ready, tomorrow."

Brennan frowned but accepted his explanation as is, though she was curious what the documents were regarding, she figured it was his Will and didn't particularly want to discuss him no longer being with her or the kids.

* * *

A little before four PM, Brennan's cell rang, she had been laid out on the deck chair for ten minutes or so, while Booth was in the pool with the kids.

"Brennan?"

"Hey Sweetie, it's me."

Brennan smiled.

"Yes Angela I'm aware."

Angela rolled her eyes and continued.

"So Hodgins and I were wondering if you and Booth and the kids, wanted to come out for dinner, we were thinking that little Italian place... Papa Joes?"

Brennan smiled, remembering that it was one of Parker's favorite places to eat.

"Umm, I'll just ask, I'm not sure if Booth had plans."

"Ok, I'll wait."

Brennan removed the cell from her ear and stood up to walk over to her family, she smiled as Molly jumped from the edge of the pool, into the water and her father's waiting arms.

Booth looked up and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Angela's on the phone, she has invited us all out to dinner at Papa Joes, do you have plans?"

Booth shook his head.

"Sounds great Bones..."

He looked to the kids, mainly Parker, knowing that Molly would go along with anything.

"You wanna go out to dinner."

Parker nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, awesome, we haven't been to Papa Joes for ages."

Brennan and Booth nodded, the last time they had been was after the zoo, before they were a couple, tonight would be different.

Holding the cell back to her ear, Brennan smiled.

"Ange?"

"Yeah Sweetie."

"Booth said yes, so we'll meet you there?"

Angela smiled at her best friend, loving the way she had conceded to Booth making the decision.

"Umm, I think we'll pick you up, Hodgins wants to take his new car out for a spin and... I'm pretty sure Booth and the kids will enjoy it, well especially Parker."

Brennan frowned wondering what the car could be that would hold all six of them.

"Ok, sure, we'll have to bring the car seat for Molly though."

Angela smiled.

"That's fine, Hodgins can fit it when we get to your place... say about quarter past five, is that enough time to get ready?"

Brennan pulled her phone away from her ear to check the time display and returned it to talk.

"That should be fine; I'll get the three kids out of the pool now."

Angela laughed knowing her friend had just lumped her boyfriend in with child category.

"Ok, see you soon Sweetie."

"Bye Ange."

Brennan hung up and turned to her family.

"Ok... everybody out, and dry off, we need to go now."

All three groaned at her but began making their way to the edge. Brennan laid out their towels and began packing away the drinks, cups, chips and fruit.

"Alright so Ange and Hodgins are picking us all up in about an hour, so, showers and dressed as quickly as possible, it's rude to make others wait for you."

Parker and Molly nodded at their Mom, both eager to please her.

Booth grabbed the bag Bones had packed up and they were all off toward the exit.

* * *

The kids were ready in record timing, Molly had her big girl bath in the shower and Parker had the quickest shower in his history, Booth was stunned when his son was in and out in less than ten minutes, completely dressed and ready to go.

"Seriously Bones, I've never in ten years seen him bathe that quickly."

Brennan smiled at his reflection as he stood behind her in the bathroom, brushing his hair.

"Well, I have noticed food is great motivator... for any Booth, even the non biological ones."

Booth grinned; he loved it when she referred to Molly as his, by name, it made him feel so much closer to her agreeing to marry him. He placed the brush on the vanity and stepped up against her, his chest to her back as he bent his neck, attaching his mouth to her bare shoulder and biting playfully.

"Wha... whatta you trying to say Bones... that we Booths, only ever think about satisfying our cravings."

Brennan smiled, hearing the pun in his words.

"Mmm, something like that yes."

Booth spun her quickly to face him, backing her up against the basin and gently lifted her to sit on the bench.

Brennan shivered, his gaze was hungry, predatory and she loved it, he pulled the towel from around her and let it hang from her body.

"Well Bones, if that was the case then..."

Standing between her knees he pressed his hips into hers, grinding his desire against her.

"I think we might be late for dinner..."

Brennan smiled.

"Booth..."

He pulled back, his gaze dropping from her eyes, to her lips, to chest and then back to her eyes again. He smiled, he could tell she wanted him to satisfy his craving, but instead he kissed her lips hard, before dropping to his knees and to satisfy 'her' craving.

* * *

Parker sat in the living room with his little sister, they were watching a cartoon, or more to point, Molly was watching the cartoon, Parker was thinking about Annica. He wondered if she was ok, was she safe, was she crying, was she hungry, was she thinking about him? All these questions and more flooded the twelve year old's mind as he waited for him Mom and Dad to finish getting ready.

"Parka? Is dat real?"

He looked over to her and then looked to the screen. It was obvious that Road Runner had just dished out revenge on Wile Coyote and he was currently peeling himself off a cliff face. Parker grimaced and picked up the remote.

"Umm, did you change the channel?"

Molly shook her head.

"I didn't Parka, Mickey finished."

Parker flipped the station.

"Hey! I was watching it..."

Parker shook his head.

"It's not real Molly, and it's not good to watch for you."

She frowned, not understanding that her big brother was trying to protect her from TV violence.

"But I wan..."

"No."

Molly looked to her brother, her lip trembling.

"But I was..."

"Look Molly watch this one."

She looked at the screen to see Dora the Explorer playing and frowned.

"I don't wanna."

Parker shrugged.

"Well I'll turn it off then."

He raised his eye brows at her, refusing to give in to pout and puppy eyes; she stared at him hopefully, but watched him shake his head.

"If you don't face the TV, I'm gunna switch it off in three seconds Molly."

She deepened the puppy eyes as the tears came to the surface.

"One..."

He held the remote up.

"Two..."

He aimed it at the TV.

"Three, ok off it goes."

Parker switched it off and sighed as his little sister began to cry.

"Nooooo, turn it back on... Paaaarrrrkkaaaa."

"Molly stop crying."

She slid off the couch and ran out of the room toward her bedroom, crashing into her Mom.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Brennan picked her daughter up and frowned.

"I... I was watching cartoons and... And Parka said no more and... And I was watching..."

Parker stood at the end of the hall watching and listening as his Mom walked closer with his sister. Brennan looked up to Parker and raised her brows in question.

"I asked her if she was going to watch it or I would turn it off and she just kept staring at me, I counted to three..."

"I wanna watch the fast birdie one."

Brennan didn't know what her daughter meant.

"You can't watch that one Molly!"

Parker spoke tiredly. Brennan looked to her son, silently asking him to explain.

"It's a cartoon for older kids, it's about a coyote who is always trying to kill a bird... really violently Mom, like trying to blow it up."

Brennan was a little shocked that any cartoon would use explosives as a way to entertain. She looked to Molly, placing her on the floor she spoke quietly.

"Molly, if Parker says you can't watch something because you're not old enough, you need to listen to him, he's trying to protect you."

"But I wanna watch it."

Brennan shook her head.

"You can perhaps watch it when you get older Baby, but for now, I want you to respect your big brother, he's not trying to be mean Sweetheart, he's doing what big brothers are supposed to do."

Molly furrowed her brow and looked to her brother.

"Molly that cartoon is not nice, it's about hurting each other and that's not funny, when I was little like you, I wasn't allowed to watch it either."

Molly sniffled and glanced up as her Dad walked over.

"Hey what's goin on?"

Parker looked up from his kneeling position on the floor.

"Molly wants to watch Road Runner."

Booth raised his brows and shook his head.

"Whoa, oh no, I don't thinks so Princess, not till your older."

Parker smiled, feeling somewhat satisfied that his Mom had trusted his judgment and that his father agreed with him. Looking back to his sister he gave her a serious look.

"Molly, I wasn't trying to be mean to you, I told you to watch Dora, but you didn't and I count to three before I turned the telly off, didn't I?"

She thought about it a second before nodding her head.

"Do you wanna have bad dreams tonight?"

Molly shook her head.

"Well that cartoon might give them to you."

Molly tilted her head stepped closer to her brother.

"How?"

Parker sat back on his bottom looking up at her.

"Because they hurt each other Molly, they try to kill each other."

Molly looked surprised.

"Dats not nice."

Parker shook his head at his little sister as she dropped to her knees in front of her brother.

"I is sorry I yelled at you Parka."

The twelve year old smiled as he watched her edge forward, he knew she was wondering if she was allowed to hug him, Parker held his arms up and smiled as his sister fell into his lap giggling.

Booth and Brennan smiled and they watched their kids settling their misunderstanding. Brennan leaned into her boyfriend as his arm went around her waist, and kissed her temple.

The knock at the door got the kids attention but not enough to get them up off the floor where Parker was now tickling his sister.

Booth let Angela and Hodgins in, shaking his head as excited squeals came from the living room down the hall.

"Excuse the noise level."

Angela waved it off, loving the sounds of the giggles; she figured giggles were better than cries. Booth and company entered the main area of the house and smiled. Angela and Jack had never seen Brennan in full Mom mode and both watched in awe at their normally very professional friend and colleague.

Brennan was sitting on the couch, a huge grin on her face as she held both kids. Parker was standing to her right side, laughing as he tickled his sister who was standing between her Mom's knees, her face buried in the side of the couch as she squealed with laughter.

Suddenly Parker changed his victim and looked at his Mom with a playful glint in his eye.

"No..."

She held her hand up, trying to persuade him not to change focus.

"No Par..."

Parker leaned in closer and began his assault, sending his Mom back into the backrest of the couch, Molly instantly joined in climbing up and tickling her Mom's neck and shoulders. Brennan struggled against her children, not wanting to react too strongly and hurt either of them.

"Stop! Stop!"

She laughed as they both continued their joint effort.

"MERCY!"

Parker stopped, his face flushed but happy, he flopped down onto the couch next to her, smiling as his Mom's arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into her side and kissing his sweaty brow. Molly collapsed against her mother, also overheated and giggling still.

Booth smiled, he'd seen them act this way plenty of times, it really wasn't anything unusual, but it never got old, he looked over to their guests and saw they were watching intently. Angela smiled as she turned to him.

"She's so..."

Booth grinned.

"I know, so not Doctor Temperance Brennan?"

Angela nodded, her best friend wore a massive grin, she was oblivious to anything or anyone but the two kids in her arms, just they were oblivious to anything but her. Booth, Angela and Hodgins watched on for a little longer before Booth approached his family.

"Ok you three, let's go."

Brennan looked up and smiled, before jostling both kids and encouraging them up.

"Come on let's go, we don't want to be late."

Molly was first to get up, smiling as she walked around the couch intent on joining her Dad, when she spotted her Aunt and Uncle.

"Auntie Angie, Uncle Hodgie..."

She ran toward them, smiling broadly. The two were standing side by side and were not surprised when the three year old, crashed into them, one arm around each of their thighs and torso pushing between their bodies.

"Hey Sweetie... Heya Mouse."

Molly looked up still smiling.

"You missed our game, we was tickling Mommy, it was fun."

Angela caressed the little girl's cheek and smiled.

"We saw Angel; you guys tickled her really well."

Molly nodded and looked back as her Mother, brother and Father approached.

"Sorry if you've been waiting, I didn't..."

Angela smiled and held up her hand.

"We weren't its fine Sweetie."

Brennan smiled and nodded as Booth clapped his hands.

"Ready?"

They all nodded, Brennan turning to grab her bag off the bench.

"Ok let's go then, I'll meet you all out front, I'll run down and get the car seat."

Brennan smiled as he grabbed his keys and took off, to the garage.

Brennan ushered everyone out, her kids by her side as she turned to lock the door.

"Mommy up please."

Molly held her arms up in motion to be picked up.

"Hold on a moment please."

Hodgins smiled.

"Come over here Mouse, you want a horsey ride again?"

The three year old cheered, watching as Hodgins squatted down, so she could climb onto his back.

* * *

The sidewalk out the front of the building had a few people milling around, mainly looking and awing the jet black and chrome Hum V at the curb.

Brennan smiled; she knew Booth would be impressed, just as son seemed to be.

"Wow! Awesome, Doctor H, is that yours?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Sure is Pal, you wanna climb in?"

Parker was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Can I? Really?"

Hodgins nodded to the man in the suit who promptly opened the door to the rear of large vehicle.

"Cool."

Parker climbed in, grin from ear to ear.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, BUG MAN ARE YOU... HOLY...WOW."

Brennan smiled as Booth walked up behind them, an absolutely stunned look on his face. Hodgins chuckled; happy he had brought the new toy out for them to share in the joy.

"Get in G-man."

Booth was mesmerized, the only Hum V's he'd been in, never had the idea of luxury behind them, they had always been a way to get from camp 'A' to camp 'B' in the safest way possible.

"Hey Dad! You gotta check this out."

Booth chuckled and walked over to his kid, who was hanging out the door, and looked like the cat who caught the canary.

Booth climbed in and cheered.

"How long have you had this man?"

He yelled out the door, Hodgins head appeared at the door smiling and admiring the interior of his machine.

"She just came in today."

Booth grinned.

"Sweet."

Hodgins turned allowing Molly off his back and into the cabin. He then picked up the child seat that lay forgotten on the pavement and climbed in to attach it and anchor it down.

Brennan was next in, the driver pulling the step down to allow her an easy climb up, without the need of warm up exercises. She was quickly followed by Angela who took seat right by the door.

"Booth..."

He looked to his girlfriend who raised her brows and smiled; impressed he'd been able to give her any attention at all. He nodded and told Parker to take a seat. Molly was already strapped in and looking up at the sky through the sun roof.

"Ready to roll, Hector."

The driver waved and rolled up the partition separating the main cabin from the driver's pit, the engine roared and Booth groaned in appreciation for the power under him. Tonight was starting out fan...tastically.

* * *

**Ok, so, what did you think?  
**


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer- Is it ok not to write these? I mean you guys get that I'm broke right? If I had the money I would have bought the characters by now and you'd be watching this play out, instead of reading it.**

**Oh, I do however claim custody and rights to Molly and Annica, they are all mine. One hundred percent, take em and I'll go all Momma Bear on you .**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, if you do want me to reply to you, make sure you have your PM feature turned on, there's a few people who ask questions, but I can't respond to you, So if you've been expecting a response and haven't gotten it, check your PM status. **

**A/N- Ok so... on with the story?**

* * *

Dinner was going wonderfully, they all shared a few pizzas and had some pasta and garlic breads to share. Molly and Parker were currently outside on the play equipment, while the adults sat inside chatting happily.

"So Bren, you never told me, how did it go with your little chat to the board about the vacation canter?"

Brennan smiled.

"Very well, the same people who run the day care center are going to stay on and they're going to bring in camp leaders to help run, outdoor activities."

Angela clapped, excited that with a little push from the right person, the lab was becoming place of work and play.

"That's great Sweetie, congratulations."

Brennan smiled, she was rather thrilled with the idea that science would be touching so many children's lives this summer, children who could possibly develop a love of learning in much the same way Parker has.

"Yes, I was quite pleased and Parker has agreed to attend with Molly."

Booth smiled, as his girlfriend spoke of her desire to have Molly a little more independent and trusting. He thought it was time for Molly to spend some time with other children too and Bones had contacted Rachael from the Botany department and organized Belinda to attend also.

Hodgins to looked to Booth who was watching the kids outside with a smile, he knew the tough agent was a family man, anyone with a half a brain could see that.

"So Booth, I ah... I heard you had a... chat, to Hacker."

Hodgins cheeky smile told Booth that someone in the FBI had seen the show down between the two in the hall and opened their big mouth.

"Got friends at the FBI Hodgins?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"I hope you gave him a swift kick up the you know where, that guy really needs to be put in his place."

Booth nodded, he was glad they were on his side, originally everyone had liked Hacker, they thought he was a nice a guy, but his stupidity had lost him credit with the high intelligence of the Jeffersonian staff very quickly.

"I... I set him straight."

Brennan smiled, she had been so proud of the fact Booth had restrained himself and not hit Hacker, she cringed at the thought of him being disciplined or charged for attacking his superior and she knew Hacker could be petty enough to push for dismissal or worse.

Booth smiled, feeling Brennan's hand slip into his under the table, he squeezed her palm to his and smiled.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Booth looked up to see his little girl run in by herself, his initial reaction was to wonder where his son was and he and the rest of the table looked out the window, to see Parker being towered over by some bigger and obviously older kid. Booth stood as did the rest of the table.

"Dat boy is being mean to Parka."

She pointed at the obvious offender as her father walked off. Brennan knocked on the window and smiled as both boys looked over, the older one giving an eye roll until Brennan pointed at the large FBI agent approaching the playground entry.

"Is there a problem here?"

The older boy shook his head.

"Nah, nah, we... we was just talkin right?"

He looked at Parker pointedly, encouraging him to support the lie. Parker smiled and raised his brows incredulously.

"Oh talking, is that what that was, sorry I thought you were threatening me."

Booth stepped forward, his brows up at the knowledge someone was trying to hold something over his son.

"Threatening?"

Parker looked to his Dad and nodded smugly.

"Yeah, but it was my mistake Dad, see, I thought when he said gimme ya watch or I'll bash ya..."

Parker looked at the bully.

"I thought he was serious."

The boy eyed the exit and backed away from the obviously not intimidated young kid and the seriously irked looking father.

"You know kid, if you're gunna threaten someone, at least make sure they'll lie on command and it's probably best, not to choose the son of an FBI agent."

The kids eyes widened as Booth flashed his side arm, before he bolted at the first opportunity he got. Parker smiled and shook his head.

"I could of handled it Dad."

Booth smiled and shrugged.

"I know, but I figured you'd want desert and the all you can eat buffet just restocked."

Parker laughed and looked at his family in the window, Molly was pressed up against the glass, fear on her squished little face.

"Is Molly ok Dad, she ran off pretty quick."

Booth looked over and smiled.

"Nothing a big hug from her big Brother couldn't fix, I'm sure."

Parker nodded and walked toward the door.

* * *

"So Parker, what have you got planned for summer vacation?"

Parker smiled at Angela as he leaned against his Mom.

"Umm, I have soccer camp for a week..."

Parker looked to Brennan and raised his brows.

"Am I still going Mom?"

Brennan nodded.

"Sure, if you want to."

Parker smiled and nodded, before looking back to Angela.

"We're going to the FBI picnic; you guys are coming again, right? It's for family."

Angela smiled at Parkers inclusion of them in his family picture, he'd been doing it for years and it never failed to make her smile.

"Yep, we'll be there."

Hodgins grumbled, he hated attending such functions, though he had to admit they generally had fun, now that they were all so close.

Parker smiled.

"Oh and the best thing, we're gunna go camping, but its gunna be in a cabin, we've never stayed in a cabin before have we Dad?"

Parker looked to his father, who was nursing his sister as she played with her ice cream and fruit.

"Nope, we usually rough it."

Parker smiled.

"But Mom and Molly are coming too, so we need to stay indoors at night for Molly."

Angela smiled. She had watched Parker basically grow up from the tender age of four, and despite not being directly related to him; she couldn't help but feel proud of him, for the young man he'd grown into.

"That's great Parker, sounds like you'll have fun, where are you going, do you know?"

Parker grinned.

"Yosemite National, me and Dad were gunna go there a few years ago, but they had bear attacks so... Dad didn't think it would be a good idea, right Dad."

Booth raised his brows and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm thinking your Mom..."

Parker looked to Bones.

"Your other Mom would have something to say, if I brought you back with chunk taken outta ya."

Brennan frowned.

"Booth it's highly unlikely that Parker would be fit enough to return home if a be..."

Booth grinned and shook his head, silently telling her he wasn't serious. Brennan understood and ducked her head, but smiled when Parker planted his lips on her cheek hard.

"Hey you know..."

All heads looked to Hodgins who was tapping his index finger against the laminate on the table.

"I have a friend who works in the parks, he does custom day hikes, I can have chat to him if you want, see if he can organize something for you?"

Parker and Brennan both grinned and looked to Booth, who chuckled at their eagerness. Angela loved seeing her best friend defer to her boyfriend again, it was something she never thought, in her wildest dreams she would see.

"Ah yeah, thanks man, that'd be great."

Hodgins smiled, happy to be able to add to the fun they might have while away.

"Thanks Hodgins."

Brennan spoke, followed quickly by Parker's excitment.

"Yeah thanks, that's awesome."

Hodgins brushed their thanks off and went back to stirring his now melted ice cream and brownie concoction.

Parker was getting himself excited about their trip now, he'd already told all his friends at school, no one had been happier for him than Annica, his other friends had been a little jealous that Parker was able to have both his parents off, at the same time and be able to go away. Tyler was being sent to his grandparents in Florida for the three months, Matt was spending three months at camp Ottowa, Cory had to go to summer school, coz his parents wanted his grades up, and Laskey was spending his vacation in the care of multiple baby sitters who he knew would just ignore him, he had a pool, but he said it wasn't any fun by yourself.

Parker didn't really feel bad for any of them, he felt bad for Annie, though. He'd asked her what she was doing, she had shrugged and told him she would try to stay in her room and out of the way, she said her Mom was going to a retreat for the whole summer and didn't want Annie there, so she would be home alone with her Dad when he wasn't working.

Parker knew by the tone in her voice she didn't want to stay there, but she didn't tell him why and he knew if he asked, she wouldn't tell him the truth.

* * *

"Is everyone ready to go?"

Brennan turned to Booth as he spoke, she smiled noting her daughter was definitely ready for sleep, her eyes were heavy and she was yawning widely.

"I gotta pee."

Booth rolled his eyes as his son pulled out of his Mom's arms and walked in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Hey Parker, hold up."

Parker looked behind him to see Hodgins trotting after him. He smiled as the Entomologist patted his shoulder and they walked on.

"Did Dad ask you to come with me?"

Hodgins frowned.

"Nah, as you put it so nicely dude, I gotta pee."

Parker chuckled and pushed the door to the men's room open and walked in.

* * *

"He's growing up so fast."

Brennan smiled as Angela spoke of Parker. Booth nodded.

"Yeah, he's not a little boy anymore, though Rebecca would disagree."

Brennan smiled, she knew Parker had pulled away from his biological Mom, though he had gone back to her slightly since his guardianship papers had been filed, Parker didn't like the way, his Mom still treated him like a little kid, kissing him in front of his friends at school, not letting him watch TV shows that his friends were watching, picking his clothes out for him.

Angela tilted her head at them.

"It must be hard for her though, she's not his number one go to person now, he's got more people around him than he could poke a stick at."

Booth chuckled, it was true, his son was a lucky kid, he could never say he had no one to talk to about things.

"Yeah, though I think he'll always go to one person in particular first."

Booth flicked his eyes to Brennan and Angela nodded.

"Definitely."

Brennan frowned, feeling as if she'd missed something again.

"What... who, who will he go to?"

Angela smiled.

"You Sweetie, he'll go straight to you."

Brennan's brow furrowed further.

"Wha... why do you say that, surely... surely Booth would be the person he'll go to, he'll go to his father."

Both Angela and Booth shook their heads.

"No way Bones, it's you Baby, all the way."

Brennan looked back to Angela for confirmation.

"Sweetie, the kid loves you to bits and pieces, he idolizes you."

Brennan dropped her eyes to the table and then looked to Booth hesitantly.

"And you're ok with..."

Booth nodded.

"Yep, I'm perfectly happy with it Bones, at least I know if needs information, he's gunna get the right answers, though sometimes he'll probably get too much info, he'll at least be well informed."

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, as wet hands slid across her neck.

"Oh sorry Mom, I pee'd on my hands."

Brennan scrunched her nose up in mild disgust, as she grabbed his wrists while the table laughed.

"Joking Mom, joking, it's just water..."

He laughed as she pulled him down onto her lap, Parker didn't see his Mom's fingers playing around in the water spilled on the table, dropping her palm down to it, moistening her hands. She quickly brought her wet hand up to his face and slid it down.

"That's ok, my hands are all sweaty."

Parker pulled away, quickly, looking completely disgusted and wiping his face on his shirt.

"Mom! That's gross."

The table was in hysterics at the quick thinking and playfulness of Brennan. She smiled and raised her brows at her son.

"More gross than you telling me you urinated on your hands?"

Parker was still wiping his face.

"It was water Mom."

She grinned swirling her fingers in the puddle and wetting her hands again, before flicking him with the droplets on her hand.

"So was that."

Parker looked to her hands and the table and then her face, as a smile broke out on his face.

"MOM! I thought that... you tricked me."

She wiped her hands on a napkin and shrugged, laughing as he took up his position beside her and draped his arms around her again affectionately.

"But how did you... I didn't even see you wet your han... that was awesome Mom."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around him again.

"I really thought you had sweaty hands."

Booth shook his head at their fooling around and stood up with Molly, who now that it was an hour after her standard bedtime, was getting a little out of sorts.

"Ok, let's get a move on, this one's getting cranky."

Brennan looked up to see the frown on her daughter's face as she tried to get comfortable in her father's arms.

Booth flipped his little girl around so he could cradle her in his arms, he tilted her back and smiled as she closed her eyes, though opened them again a moment later. Booth knew by her reaction to turning her head that the lights inside were too bright and probably not conducive to sleeping, she twisted and grumbled against him, pulling at his shirt. Brennan took her light weight bolero off and draped it over Molly's turned head, after kissing her creased brow.

The others followed Booth out, Hodgins insisting on footing the bill, when Brennan tried to argue with him. Angela took charge telling her best friend to haul her butt outside and let them take care of the bill.

Booth wasn't particularly impressed either, but his main focus was Molly, who was apparently way past tired.

"No, I don wan it."

The little girl attempted to throw her Mom's jacket to the ground, but Booth pulled it from her grip.

"If you don't want it fine, but no throwing Molly."

Parker took the jacket from his Dad's hand, watching as his sister squirmed to get down.

"Down! Lemme down Daddy."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and scowled at her father.

"No. Its rest time Princess, cut it out, Daddy doesn't want to get upset with you."

Molly looked to her father and huffed, crashing her head back to his shoulder, and whimpering at the fact it hurt.

"That was silly wasn't it?"

She bit her lip, as her eyes welled with tears.

"Did it hurt?"

She let the tears fall and a cry sound from her lips.

"Oh Princess..."

Booth tilted her back again and rocked her as he used to with Parker.

"You just tired aren't you?"

The three year old shuddered as her tears continued to fall. Brennan walked out and frowned as she heard Molly's cries.

"What's happened?"

Parker was first to answer.

"She's really cranky Mom."

Brennan's frown increased and she looked to Booth.

"She's really tired is what she is, I'd say swimming and being not all that well last night, having broken sleep and a early morning at church... she's worn her herself out, completely."

Brennan reached out and tucked some hair behind her little girl's ear.

"Hey Baby..."

Molly looked up with big wet blue eyes and Booth knew instantly that she needed her Mom's touch, to fall asleep tonight. He handed her over and smiled as his daughter, calmed quickly, burring her face against Brennan's chest, as her Mom rocked her slowly to sleep.

* * *

The ride home was uneventful, Molly slept throughout and Parker even drifted against his Dad's shoulder, while the adults spoke quietly. As the driver pulled up outside the apartment block, Hodgins offered Booth a chance to drive the Hummer next time; he was available for a few hours. Booth would have cheered loudly had it not been for the sleeping three year old and twelve year old in such close proximity.

"Seriously?"

Jack grinned.

"Yeah man, come over to the house, I got a few muddy acres you can go over."

Booth nodded and looked to Brennan, who smiled; she knew he was beyond thrilled.

"Sweet."

Hodgins nodded and patted his shoulder.

"No probs, thanks for coming out tonight guys, it was good."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for inviting us, and for paying."

They all said their goodbyes and climbed free of the black beast, Hodgins passing the car seat out, when Molly was safe in her father's arms and Parker was awake enough to stand on his own.

Booth, Brennan and Parker waved them off and turned to head inside.

* * *

Monday morning was quick to arrive, with Brennan's cell ringing at six AM, Booth groaned thinking they had a case.

"Brennan."

Booth watched as his girlfriend shot up in bed, her hand gripping the phone so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She looked back at him and gave a wide eyed expression, silently telling him she wanted to talk with him urgently.

He pulled himself up, to sit beside her, his hand going to her shoulder before sliding down to her lower back, a touch of comfort and support, he knew she enjoyed.

"Yes... yes I understand, we'll be ready."

She nodded and few times.

"Ok, thank you."

She hung up, pressing the red button to disconnect, he knew she was gathering her thoughts; his hand gently rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles on her back while he waited, somewhat impatiently for her to be ready.

"We have a date for the family court."

Booth looked at her thinking she was going to say some random date, months from now.

"Thursday."

Booth stared agape.

"Wha... this Thursday?"

Brennan nodded.

"That was Tiffany's assistant, the proceedings start at eight AM."

Brennan raised her brows, he could see the underlying fear on her features, she was worried, the courts would disapprove the adoption and she would lose the little girl she loved so much.

"It's ok Bones, we... we can do this, we'll call Caroline, and get letters of recommendations from, Cullen, Cam, Sweets, all the paper work is already in order, Caroline knows what's going on, and even Tiffany said there's no need for you to worry, this is just... a formality."

Brennan nodded and leaned into him, she was worried, things went wrong all the time in court, she knew that this was no different.

Booth kissed her temple and pulled her close, he could feel the slight tremor in her body, he wanted to believe it was excitement, but knew it was much more likely to be nerves.

"I have to get up Booth, I have to get organized."

Booth nodded, he knew he had to let her do this the Temperance Brennan way, at least until she stepped into the courts, then it was time to be Momma Bones again.

"Ok, you do what you need to, I'll get the kids ready and I'll drop them at the Lab ok."

Brennan looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Booth, I... I love you."

Booth grinned happily, reaching out and caressing his thumb across her cheek.

"I love you too Beautiful."

They gazed at each other for a moment until Brennan pulled back and slid from the bed and into the bathroom.

Booth was still a little shocked, things were going to happen very quickly and he knew he would have to keep an eye on his girlfriend; he didn't want her stressing herself out, to the extent that she would get sick again. Crawling from bed, he made his way to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

* * *

Brennan came walking down the hall in a hurry, she was dressed, makeup on, hair up, shoes in hand.

"Sit and eat please."

She smiled, knowing he was going to be watching her like a hawk. She took a seat, as coffee, muesli and yogurt were placed in front of her.

"Booth I don't think I can eat all..."

"It's what you normally eat, now eat please, you have time, it's seven thirty Babe, most people don't start work till eight, minimum."

She relented, taking a breath, a sip of her coffee and then stirring her muesli.

"Did you call Caroline?"

Booth smiled and held up his cell.

"Just about to, mind you she's probably gunna kick my ass from here to next Sunday for waking her."

Brennan frowned at the saying, but got the general idea of what he was saying. She watched him press a few buttons and place the phone to his ear.

"Hey Caroline, its Booth..."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know what time it is..."

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah I know the dead ain't going nowhere, but this is about Molly's adoption... we have a date, Thursday, eight AM."

Booth nodded a few times before bidding the prosecutor good bye and hanging up. He looked to Brennan who was waiting with baited breath, for the run down on what had been said...

* * *

Monday night was a slow one, Brennan, Parker and Molly got home before Booth and although very tired, Brennan bathed Molly and got dinner ready. At six Booth walked through the door.

"You're late."

Booth smiled at her tense tone.

"I tried to call, your cell is switched off and the phone..."

Booth walked over to the home phone and dropped the hand piece back into the charger properly. Brennan gave a small smile.

"Sorry I..."

Booth walked over and nodded.

"It's ok, how was your afternoon?"

Brennan shrugged.

"It was ok, Molly's Guardian ad litem came by, she heard the case had a date and wanted to do a final check before Thursday."

Booth nodded.

"And, she's still recommending adoption?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, she thinks Molly is in a stable environment and a safe one, that's all that matters to her."

Booth nodded, holding his girlfriend against his chest.

"Where are the kids?"

Brennan smiled.

"Molly's picking out a story and brushing her teeth without my help."

Booth raised his brows.

"She requested the chance to do it on her own and Parker is in his room."

Kissing her forehead Booth looked to the kitchen sink and smiled at the dishes.

"Did you eat?"

Brennan smiled.

"Not yet, I'll eat with you, go shower, when you read to Molly I'll take my turn."

Booth smiled.

"Do me one favor first?"

Brennan grinned, wondering what sort of request he had.

"Go take those heels off and put your slippers on."

Brennan giggled, thinking it was a superb idea. Booth watched her walk down the hall, he knew she wasn't used to wearing heels, like she had worn today, most of her daily shoes, were chunky with a heel that wouldn't instantly sink in mud, sand or grass.

Booth made his way to the bedroom as Brennan came out.

"Daddy! You is home."

Booth scooped the little girl up, as she came flying down the hallway.

"Yes I'm home; did you brush your teeth?"

Molly nodded.

"Show me."

She giggled and opened her mouth, showing him her pearly whites.

"Good girl."

Booth kissed her nose and smiled.

"Daddy's gunna have a shower and then I'm gunna read you a story, did you pick it out?"

"Ah huh, it's a dinosaur one."

Booth smiled.

"Alright, well, you go have your water and go to the toilet, say goodnight to your Mom and brother and climb into bed and I'll come in when I'm finished."

He placed her on the ground and smiled as she skipped off to the kitchen. Booth walked up to his son's open bedroom door, poking his head in.

"Hey Pal."

Parker turned his head from his computer and smiled.

"Hi Dad."

Booth smiled.

"Did you have a good day?"

His son shrugged.

"It was ok, Mom was pretty stressed, I gave her lots of hugs, I think they made her feel better."

Booth grinned and nodded, his pride in his son easily seen.

"Good man, did your Mom tell you what's goin on?"

Parker nodded.

"About court?Yep..."

Parker dropped his eyes as his dad nodded and then looked up again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Pal?"

"Should we be worried, will they take Molly away."

Booth smiled.

"It'll be fine Pal, trust me ok?"

Parker smiled and nodded, his father had always kept his promises.

* * *

Booth and Brennan had eaten dinner, quickly, both wanting nothing more than to climb into bed themselves. Booth pulled the covers back on the bed and smiled as the door to the bathroom opened, revealing his fresh faced girlfriend.

"Hey Beautiful."

Brennan loved that most of Booth's beautiful comments came, when she wasn't wearing any makeup or fancy clothes, it was usually what he said at night or early in the morning, when all the gimmicks were gone and it was just Temperance Brennan. She smiled stepping up to him and tilted her head.

"What's behind your back?"

Booth frowned as he stood with one hand behind himself.

"Huh?"

"Booth what's in your hand?"

He chuckled as she stepped a little closer, intent on making a grab for whatever it was he didn't show her.

"What, oh you mean this."

Pulling the Foster Carers certificate out from behind his back, he smiled as her face showed total shock; one hand took the award, while the other covered her mouth.

"Oh Booth, you..."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"But... oh Booth..."

He smiled and kissed her wrinkled brow.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe you di... you didn't tell me."

Booth pulled back slightly, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey... hey don't cry Baby, why are you crying, oh..."

He chuckled at her clearly happy state, he knew going for his carers certificate would make her happy, but the fact he had done it, without them ever talking about it, clearly struck a deeper cord with her.

"Oh Booth, thank you... I... I wasn't sure how to..."

She crashed into him again and held on tight once more, snuggling against him as he stroked her hair soothingly. He heard her sigh and whisper into his chest.

"Oh... My Booth."

He felt his pulse speed up at her quiet claiming of him.

Brennan looked up at him, misty blues, meeting deep chocolate.

"How did you complete it so fast?"

Booth smiled.

"I started just after we became a couple, had a couple of setbacks but..."

Brennan smiled as he shrugged.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Brennan placed the award on the bed and re-took her position against him. She couldn't have been happier with his surprise. She was stunned that he started the ten week program so quickly after they were together, but another part of her just fell, a little further in love with him.

* * *

**Ok peoples... are you ready? The next chapter is on its way, we're going to skip straight to Thursday Morning. Please review.  
**


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer- So, I don't own anything but the storyline, Molly and Annica.**

**A/N- This is a HUGE chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, YOU GUYS FANTASTIC, I'm so grateful and thankful. If guys keep that up, I should make my fav number *does a happy dance***

**Ok so, the day in court has arrived, the court room awaits. I need to say a HUGE thanks to teamtucker for all the court and adoption stuff, your expertise and knowledge have proven invaluable, Thank you. **

* * *

Brennan had been up since five AM, as a result so had Booth. They had both been going over the paper work and Caroline was due to show at the apartment at seven. Booth looked to the clock as a knock sounded at the door.

"Right on time."

He walked down the hall and let the cheery prosecutor in.

"Morning Cherie, I hope that's coffee I smell."

Booth ushered her in and down the hall to the dining room. Molly and Brennan looked up from the table and smiled.

"MOM! YOUR CELL IS RINGING!"

Parker came running down the hall and skidded to stop seeing Ms Julian, he flushed a lovely shade of pink.

"Sorry for yelling."

Caroline smiled as she watched him hand the phone over to Brennan, who was smiling gently.

"Good morning Ms Julian."

"And to you Handsome."

Parker smiled at the moniker and walked over to his Dad.

"Can you tie my tie please; I think it needs to be longer now."

Booth smiled, seeing his son must have done a little growing since last wearing his blue tie.

"I'm gunna put a brick on your head Buddy."

Parker smiled.

"Ok thanks Ange, yes we'll see you there."

Booth looked up, as his girlfriend hung up her cell.

"Ange and Hodgins just wishing us luck."

Booth nodded, playfully pulling his son's tie too tight.

"DAD!"

He smiled.

"Sorry Pal."

Parker rolled his eyes and walked toward his Mom.

Booth poured Caroline a cup of coffee and sat it on the table in front of her.

"Thanks Cherie now, let's discuss what's going to happen."

Booth took a seat next to his girlfriend, while Molly stayed on her Mom's lap and Parker leaned into his Mom. Caroline smiled briefly at the family picture.

"Ok, so when we get to the court house, we will head directly to conference room 'C' that is our allotted room for the duration of the proceedings."

Caroline looked to Molly and Brennan as they watched with matching wide blue eyes.

"Molly's Guardian ad litem will meet us there, she will have a final talk with Molly and then at eight we will convene in the court room."

Brennan inhaled deeply, beginning to feel a little nervous; Booth felt the change in her demeanor and took her hand in his.

"We will take our side and the judge will enter."

Booth nodded, so far the process sounded a lot like an ordinary trial.

"Now I assume your Squints are coming?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, they'll be there, Molly's case worker said that was ok, that they could take video and photos?"

Caroline nodded and held up her hand, she knew the usually buttoned down doctor, was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"That's fine Cherie, that's fine, look, Doctor Brennan, everything is in favor of this going well, Molly has no living biological relatives, the case worker supports this action, the guardian ad litem supports this, I'm for this, hell even Judge Farrow is for this, you are a good woman Doctor Brennan, and you have built a reputation that is strong and sound, your support network is huge, more than most families by blood have, which means Molly is being brought into an environment that will nurture and support her also, there is no reason for this not to run smoothly."

Brennan nodded, she knew that logically this should all work out, but she had seen the courts at work before and though she knew they were necessary she didn't have the greatest of faith in them, that's why for years she put her trust in the facts and in Booth and in her team.

They continued to chat until Caroline finished her coffee and then they prepared to leave the apartment.

* * *

Arriving at the court house they all walked up the steps and through the doors, Brennan held Parker's hand in one of hers and Molly's in the other, both kids could feel the tension in their normally calm mother. Molly was a little too young to understand the consequences of today's formalities, but Parker got it and he was also a little nervous, about the possibility of losing his sister. He knew his Mom was scared and sidled in closer to her, trying to silently offer her, his comfort and support.

"I love you Mom."

Brennan looked down and smiled at him, they were just the right words, at the right time and she inhaled deeply, feeling the power drawn from that one sentence.

"Thanks Sweetheart, I love you too."

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him tight to her side, as they walked across the hard marbled floor.

Booth walked behind his family, watching them, he loved the lives they had created for themselves in last few months and he was fearful that could change for the worst. He knew children got taken out of loving environments every day, he knew the paper work got mixed up, he knew people could change their mind and he feared that as big as this ordeal was about to become, it could get bigger and he could potentially lose, a very small member of his family.

Caroline pushed the door to the conference room open it was empty, and she inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the morning's task.

* * *

Brennan had been pacing for ten minutes, her kids watching her walk back and forth.

"Is Mommy p'tending she's like a soldier?"

Parker giggled, knowing his Mom was agitated; he looked to his sister and smiled.

"Yep, she's practicing."

Molly smiled.

"Why?"

Parker looked to his Mom again and then back to his sister.

"Coz soldiers have to walk up and down all day."

Molly raised her brow.

"I wanna be a soldier too."

Parker nodded.

"Well go practice."

Molly slid off the chair she was on and walked around to her Mom, falling in line with her, Molly began to walk back and forth beside her mother.

Parker laughed, causing his Dad to look up and smile. Brennan looked down at her daughter who was mimicking her and stopped moving.

"What are doing Baby?"

Molly looked up and smiled.

"I is being a soldier too Mommy."

Brennan frowned, knowing by Parker's chuckle he'd got the idea into Molly's head somehow. She was about to tell Molly that she wasn't being a soldier, when Caroline walked back in with Molly's guardian ad litem.

"Morning everyone."

The family had met Judy, a few weeks ago, for a brief meeting to assess their personal lives. It was Judy's job to ensure Molly was being adopted into a loving environment.

Brennan picked Molly up and sat down in a seat, on the opposite side of the table to where Judy was standing, she was feeling a little defensive, but was trying to curb her instinctive desire to run with her child or in this case, her entire family.

"Good morning."

Judy smiled and walked around to the other side of the table. She shook hands with Booth and Parker, before taking a seat beside Brennan and her three year old client.

"Good morning Molly."

The woman was older than anyone else in the room and Molly didn't seem to have the same fear of her as others. She gave a small smile and dropped her head to her Mom's shoulder.

"Molly, did you know that today is a very special day?"

Molly shook her head and sat up, curious as to why this day was more special than yesterday.

"Why?"

Judy smiled.

"Well today, you're going to meet a man who has a very important job."

Molly continued staring at Judy, so far unimpressed; after all, yesterday had memories of chocolate milk, and dancing with her Mommy and brother in her Mommy's work room, not to mention the new coloring book she got given, by Auntie Camie.

"This man, his name is Bob Farrow and he is going to listen while we all have a big long talk and ask your Mommy lots of questions."

Molly looked to her Mom, who was smiling, but it wasn't how her Mom normally smiled, her eyes weren't sparkling and she looked a bit scared. Molly leaned to the side and hugged her Mom, hoping it would make her feel better.

Booth stood up walking over to his girlfriend, for a woman who was normally so rational; Booth could see his best friend paling by the second. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he moved his thumbs in gentle circles over her jacket covered shoulders.

"Now Molly, would it be ok if I asked you some questions now?"

Molly looked to her Mom and Dad, both of whom smiled and nodded. Molly looked back to Judy and nodded.

"Good girl, my first question is, can you tell me how old you are?"

Molly nodded, holding her fingers up and counting.

"I is one, two, free, dis many."

Judy smiled as did Molly's family.

"Good girl, wow you are very clever."

Molly nodded; pleased she had impressed the lady.

"Ok, can you tell me where you live?"

Molly raised her brows.

"I is people, I live inside a house."

Judy smiled.

"Ok and who do you live with, in the house with?"

Molly turned and looked at her parents.

"Wif Mommy and Daddy and Parka."

"And do you like living there?"

Molly nodded.

"Uh huh, its better, dares no smacks and meany peoples..."

Judy smiled, watching as Brennan stroked a few strands of her foster daughter's hair behind her ear.

"I not gotta stay in the big girl barf when I is bad too."

"You're not bad Baby, you're a good girl."

Molly looked up to her Mom, it obvious the three year old enjoyed hearing those words, though she seemed to still be getting used to it.

Judy nodded, feeling sorry that the little girl in front of her, like so many children, had seen the horrors adults were capable of before even starting school. Judy closed her folder and smiled.

"We're done here; I'll see you all in the court room."

She got up and without another word, nodded to Caroline and left the room. Booth looked to his girlfriend, as she dropped little kisses to their daughter's head.

The small alarm clock, Caroline had set, began to beep softly, increasing in volume as it was unattended. The prosecutor reached for it turned it off, placing it back in her bag along with her files and pens.

"Ok, Cherie's, let's go make a family."

Parker smiled at her words as they all stood up.

"Can you walk for Mommy, Baby?"

Molly nodded and took her Mom's hand as she was placed on the ground, with her free hand Brennan tried to fix the hem of Molly's special court dress. They had chosen it especially; it was a cream color, with pink trim around the hem and pink waist ribbon, little roses over the bodice and larger roses on the skirt. It was very pretty, and the first clothing item her daughter had chosen, that didn't have blue in it.

Booth stepped forward and helped his girlfriend, to fix the outfit before taking her hand as they made their way to where Parker and Caroline were waiting.

The five walked across the hall and into the court chamber. Booth and Brennan smiled seeing their family, Ange, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Wendell, Russ, Amy and the kids, Max was there, they were even surprised to see that Rebecca had come back and was sitting on the bench with everyone else.

Parker frowned seeing his Mom and walked over to her.

"Am I going home early?"

Rebecca smiled.

"No Sweetie, I have to go back after this, I just wanted to be here."

Parker smiled and looked to his Dad and Bones and Molly, he was confused where he should sit and smiled when his Mom pushed him toward the front of the court room.

"Go, be with them."

Parker smiled and kissed his Mom's cheek; he turned and walked past everyone with a smile.

* * *

Booth held the gate open for Parker who sat next to his Mom, while Molly sat between her Dad and Mom. Brennan gave Booth a nervous glance, forcing a smile when winked at her.

"It'll be ok Bones."

Brennan looked down to her daughter, who was kicking her legs and smiling as her ivory sparkled shoes, caught the light from the windows and shimmered in the sun.

Booth leaned forward and caught Parker's attention.

"What's your Mom here for Parks?"

Parker smiled.

"She wanted to come and see Molly's adoption."

Booth smiled and turned to look behind him at the familiar faces in front of him.

* * *

Brennan looked to her watch, the judge was late, she leaned forward and whispered loudly.

"Caroline is the judge coming?"

The prosecutor smiled.

"Calm down Cherie, he'll be here, they're always late, they like to make an entrance."

Brennan frowned and sighed, she felt if they could be here on time, the judge should also take the care to not be tardy.

Molly looked around, she was confused why they were just sitting there, she looked up to her Mom, who was chewing her lip, she looked to her Dad and smiled, as she saw he was watching her.

"What's wrong Princess?"

Molly sighed.

"Daddy is we just gunna sit here?"

Booth stood up and held his hand out.

"Come on let's go see the pictures on the wall."

Molly held her arms up and giggled as her father scooped her up into his arms. Brennan smiled as she watched Father and Daughter wander over to the far wall.

"Mom?"

Brennan turned to Parker and smiled.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

The twelve year old searched her eyes a moment before speaking.

"It's ok to be scared right?"

Brennan smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"There's nothing to be scared about Parker, everything is going to be fine."

Parker gave a barely there smiled and tilted his head.

"Do you really believe that Mom?"

Brennan stayed silent a moment before answering.

"Yeah Parks, I really believe it."

Parker smiled.

"Then maybe you should stop worrying Mom?"

Brennan muffled a laugh and kissed his temple.

"Maybe you're right Parker..."

She tilted her head and smiled at him.

"When did you get so smart?"

Parker grinned playfully.

"When I started hanging out with you."

Brennan smiled as Parker leaned his head against her shoulder.

Booth and Molly walked slowly toward the end of the wall, it was covered in pictures of the city and pictures of people swearing allegiance to the United States of America, they were holding their certificates proudly, smiling for the camera.

"Daddy who made all the pictures?"

Booth smiled.

"I think maybe lots of different people took these pictures Princess."

"Is we gunna take a picture too and put it on the wall?"

"We might, but wouldn't you like to keep all our pictures?"

Molly thought about it a moment, before nodding.

"We is getting lots of photos Daddy and Auntie Angie takes lots too."

Booth smiled.

"Yep, that way, when we all get older we can look at them and remember things."

Molly nodded and looked up, flicking her head around as a door opened. Booth walked back to their seats after giving the judge a brief smile.

"All rise."

The crowd stood from their seats as the judge approached his stand.

"The honorable Judge Farrow resides."

The judge sat after a brief smile to the people.

"Be seated."

The crowd sat, Booth sat Molly on the seat beside him.

"Mommy who's dat man?"

Brennan smiled as her daughter whispered loudly.

"Shhh, that's the Judge Baby, we need to be quiet now ok?"

Molly nodded, one hand going to her Mom's knee and the other going to her Dad's.

The cleric stepped up holding a piece of paper loosely.

"June sixteenth two thousand and eleven, adoption proceeding for one Miss Molly Holton to one Miss Temperance Brennan, Judge Bob Farrow residing, with Ms Caroline Julian in Attorney and Ms Judy Pied as Guardian ad litem."

The cleric stepped back behind the bar and handed the paper up to the Judge.

Caroline stood up upon seeing the Judge give her small nod to proceed; she took a deep breath and began the legal speech.

"The court will go on the record, in case number SJ five, two, three, three, four, one, six, the adoption request of Temperance Brennan with the child Molly Holton and the court will take record that Molly is here with her perspective adoptive mother."

Everyone in the court room instinctively nodded in agreement, almost as if they had been asked to witness the fact.

"First the court will ask Temperance to stand and raise your right hand..."

Brennan got up slowly; she glanced worriedly at Booth, who smiled, giving her a small nod of support.

A woman standing in the front of the court, Brennan knew was the circuit court bailiff, also raised her hand and looked directly at Brennan.

"Do you swear that for the purpose of this deposition, your testimony will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Brennan smiled.

"I do."

The Bailiff, who swore Brennan in, retook her seat and Caroline gave Temperance a small smile, indicating she too, could sit.

Caroline, loved this side of Doctor Temperance Brennan, she was more human than anything else she had seen of the Anthropologist, she was timid even, almost as if she were scared if she said or did the wrong thing, the adoption wouldn't be granted. She smiled as Molly climbed into her Mom's lap, thinking it was a nice natural touch to the scene.

"Do you state that your name is indeed, Temperance Brennan?"

"I do."

Molly looked up as her Mom spoke.

"And do you state that you are indeed, 35 years of age?"

Brennan nodded as she spoke.

"I do."

"Could you please state for the court your job description and title."

Brennan took a breath.

"I am a Forensic Anthropologist with the Jeffersonian Institute; I work on the identification of human remains, when standard identification procedures can no longer be used. I am also an Author and hold a contract, with T.M Tidings and co publishing house in Washington DC."

Caroline nodded, silently encouraging her client to stay calm and trying to tell her she was doing well.

"Can you please the court Temperance, by stating to the fact that you can indeed, support having a child financially, without relying on the state for payment?"

"I can, my income is supported and maintained by both jobs I hold, however the position with the Jeffersonian Institute is my main source of reliable income and has afforded me the ability for many years now to travel, I own my apartment in Alexandria and two cars, my income from the publishing house, while considerably more is earned; is not a constant flow and is reliant on how many books I produce, though it has also contributed considerably to my wealth."

Caroline looked down to her hands, where she held a bank statement outlining the last six months of transactions to Brennan's account.

"I will hand a copy of the certified bank statement to the clerk, should the Judge wish to hold evidence to these claims."

The judge nodded and though he took the statement from the clerk he simply folded it and placed the paper, in the file in front of him.

"You stated you live in Alexandria, could you please inform the court of your current living conditions."

"I own a three bedroom, two bathroom converted studio apartment with laundry. The apartment itself is located on the top floor and is the only apartment on that floor."

Caroline nodded; she wanted to inform the court, that the apartment was more a penthouse than an apartment, but she felt in would cause unnecessary attention drawn to an already nervous Doctor.

"Now Molly has been living with you, as a foster child for how long now?"

"Molly came to be in my care in February of this year, she will have been with me for four months and three weeks on Monday."

"And you are willing to care for Molly and be responsible for her, as any natural parent would?"

Brennan smiled, for the first time.

"Yes."

The Judge smiled, some people were simply born to take in children who needed love and he could tell this was one of those people.

"Can you state for the record, who your company is here today?"

Brennan looked to Parker and Booth.

"This is Seeley Booth he is my...life partner, and his Son, Parker Booth who I am a legal guardian of also."

The judge held up his hand and smiled. He looked to Molly and smiled.

"How are you Molly?"

Molly snuggled into her Mom, her blue eyes staying focused on the man in the black robe.

"You're a little shy huh, well that's ok, I just have one question for you."

Molly continued to stare up at him.

"Can you tell me who you're sitting with?"

Molly looked up to her Mom and then at her brother and Dad, before looking back to the Judge again.

"Dat's Parka, he's my bruvah, and dat's Daddy and dis is MY Mommy."

Brennan smiled and kissed her head. The judge smiled and nodded.

"You may continue Ms Julian."

Caroline turned back and winked at the family, before looking across to Molly's Guardian ad litem.

"Does Ms Pied have any questions?"

Judy shook her head and smiled, briefly standing as she spoke.

"No Questions."

And she resumed her seat. Caroline smiled, opening a folder on the table in front of her.

"Well then, here are the adoption request forms..."

She pulled the forms out and looked to Brennan.

"Please go over it and make sure all the information is filled in correctly and also make sure that, that is your signature on the third page of that document."

Caroline placed the form on the desk in front of Brennan, as she leaned forward to read it; Molly crawled over to her Dad, playing with his tie. The judge watched father and daughter and smiled, he noticed how protectively the man; who he recognized but couldn't put his finger on, held the little girl. He watched as Molly pulled on her father, silently demanding his face closer to her, so she could kiss him, he chuckled as Seeley tried to keep her still, but Judge Farrow, knew court was a boring process for any child, including the child the case involved. Molly slid down to the floor, quietly humming to herself.

Booth chuckled as his daughter's voice echoed around the room, their family and friends laughing quietly, at the three year olds antics.

"Yes that's all correct."

Brennan handed the paperwork back to Caroline.

"The information is correct?"

"Yes."

"That is your signature?"

"Yes."

Caroline took the form and placed it back in her folder.

"Ms Brennan I will require you to answer for the purpose of the court that it is in fact your desire, to adopt Molly?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes."

Caroline smiled, knowing that were getting to final stages.

"And you understand that upon adopting Molly, she'll become your legal daughter, as if she were your naturally born daughter, with all the rights, responsibilities and duties of a parent?"

"Yes."

Caroline placed another piece of paper in front of Brennan and a pen.

"Ok, I need you to examine the adoption agreement form, make sure that all the information is true and correct and then I'll get your signature here on the second page, alright?"

Brennan nodded reading the form in front of her.

"Parka does you wanna go now?"

Molly had walked around to her brother and was holding his hands as she tried to pull him up. Parker smiled.

"Shhh, Molly we have to be quiet."

Molly frowned; she hadn't needed to be this quiet since leaving the bad place. She let go of her brother and looked to her Mom, stepping closer, Molly crawled under the table and climbed up between her Mom's knees, making Brennan laugh and pull her up onto her lap.

"What is you doing Mommy?"

Booth chuckled.

"I am reading this."

"Why?"

"So that you get to stay with me forever."

Molly smiled.

"Really?"

Brennan nodded.

"Really."

"Forever and ever, no more bad place?"

Brennan kissed her daughter's cheek.

"No more bad place."

Molly looked to the paper.

"Weed Mommy, weed."

The court laughed and watched as Brennan signed the form. Molly looked up.

"Am I yours now?"

"Not yet Baby, soon."

Brennan pushed the paperwork back and nodded to Caroline.

"Ok, the court has observed that the agreement has been read and signed and the court will now sign..."

Caroline signed the paper quickly before stashing it in her folder. She looked up to the Judge and smiled as he stood.

"Now I'm required while under oath and on the record, to state that having read all the social services reports and seeing that the child Molly is under the age of twelve years and that her perspective adoptive parent is more than ten years older; I find that she will treat the child, as if she were her own, that she will provide support and care for her and that she has agreed to adopt Molly. I find that adoption is in the best interests of Molly and therefore award adoption to Temperance Brennan; and that following adoption the child's name will be Molly Brennan. The adoptive parent and child are now in the eyes of the law joined with all rights, responsibilities and duties of the parent, child relationship. Congratulations."

Family and friends behind them cheered loudly, causing Molly to jump, as her Father's and Brother's arms came around her and her Mom, hugging them tightly, Molly listened to the clapping and noticed the flashing in the room.

Caroline stepped up with a bright grin in place. She waited as Brennan practically drowned Molly in kisses, all the while the little girl giggled in delight.

The Judge stepped down, as a small crowd had gathered directly behind the family.

Caroline smiled and shook hands with him; it was hard not to be absolutely elated for the family.

"What does Seeley do?"

Caroline smiled.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, ring a bell."

The judge smiled.

"Oh, I knew I recognized his face, he's here almost every week."

Caroline nodded.

"Those two have the highest close rate the FBI has seen in more than thirty years, with ninety eight percent of trials getting convictions."

The judge smiled.

"Oh, they're that Booth and Brennan."

Caroline nodded, blinking as a flash went off in her face. Brennan stepped out from her family with a huge smile and tears in her eyes; she approached both Caroline and Judge Farrow.

"Thank you, I... Thank you."

Bob held his hand out and shook the Anthropologist's hand.

"You are welcome Ms Brennan; it's easy to see how much you love your daughter."

Brennan looked to the crowd where Molly was currently being fussed over, she smiled and nodded.

"I really do."

Brennan noted Parker standing off to the side, on his own and she wondered if he was feeling a little left out, her heart ached at the thought. She looked to Caroline and the Judge again and bit her lip.

"What is it Cherie."

Brennan glanced to Parker again.

"I was hoping that if I called Parker over, perhaps you could make a small fuss over him? He is very intelligent and does extremely well in science and math."

They both smiled and nodded.

"You're a remarkable Mother Ms Brennan, certainly, call him over."

Brennan turned gaining Parker's attention almost instantly. She motioned him over and his face held a small smile as he stood. Brennan wrapped her arm around him.

"This is my Son Parker."

The Judge held his hand out to shake the boy's hand.

"Hello Son, you're Mom tells us you're quite the academic."

Parker looked to his Mom and then to the Judge.

"Yes Sir, not as good as my Mom though."

Bob smiled he could tell, the child had also had very close bond with his Mom.

"How old are you my boy?"

"Twelve Sir."

Judge Farrow nodded.

"Well then I'd say you have plenty of time to catch up to your Mom."

Parker smiled as Brennan bent to kiss his temple.

"Have you got any plans for when you leave school?"

Parker grinned.

"I'd like to be a Forensic Anthropologist and a Ballistics Specialist Sir."

Caroline and the Judge both looked very impressed.

"Well you seem like an intelligent young man, I think you might just make it son."

Parker grinned madly.

"I hope so Sir."

"I think you are going to make your parents very proud of you."

Brennan pulled Parker in closer.

"We already are, he's an exceptional son, a wonderful brother and a bright student."

Caroline smiled.

"Speaking of wonderful brother, I believe your sister is calling you Sugar."

Parker turned to see his sister standing on a seat and beckoning him over. Parker smiled, he was loathe to leave his Mom's side, but didn't want to disappoint his sister either.

"I better..."

Brennan nodded and watched him walk away after telling the Judge it was nice to meet him.

"Temperance, I'm going to head to chambers, Ms Julian will bring you and your immediate family in when you're finished in here and you can receive the adoption certificates, feel free to bring a photographer with you."

Brennan shook his hand and smiled.

"Thank you.

The Judge walked away and Brennan and Caroline moved to join the family celebrations again.

* * *

**Ok, I'm going to leave it there, next chapter will continue, if you want? Please review.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer- I own Molly and Annica and any other characters, you don't recognize from the show, I make no money from this fic, but I do consider every review priceless.**

**A/N- Once again thank you to all the wonderful, wonderful people who reviewed, you guys are so great, you have no idea how happy you're all making me :). Ok still at the court house, Molly is now a Brennan.**

* * *

Booth watched his girlfriend approaching again, her smile was small but incredibly bright, her eyes sparkled and she looked truly happy. Placing his arm around her waist he pulled her close.

"How does it feel Mom?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"No more or less wonderful than before."

Booth nodded.

"I've treated Molly as if she were my own all along, now I simply have the rights of a true parent as well and for that I'm happy."

He smiled and kissed her temple.

"I'm so, in love with you Bones."

Brennan searched his eyes for a moment, looking for what had brought on his sentiment.

"I'm also very much in love with you Booth."

They leaned in slowly and kissed one another, a soft and gentle kiss to the lips, a show of real emotion. Both smiled as they saw the brightness of a flash spark and they knew their moment had been captured. Keeping their foreheads together they turned their heads and smiled, seeing Parker who snapped another photo instantly.

* * *

Booth scooped his daughter up as the family entered the Judge's chambers. Bob Farrow looked up from his desk with a smile and stood.

"Welcome, come in, come in, this won't take long."

Brennan stepped forward as the Judge rounded the table, with his hand out.

"Congratulations again, the world needs more people like you Miss Brennan."

Booth nodded, as Caroline took a picture. The judge held up the adoption certificate and smiled as Booth placed Molly on the floor to stand beside her Mom. The Judge handed Molly, a small brown bear, with a red heart embellished on its abdomen. Molly smiled at the toy and hugged it to her chest.

"What do you say Baby?"

Molly looked to the Judge.

"Fank you."

Bob smiled.

"You're welcome Sweetheart."

The judge looked to Booth and smiled.

"And I hear you're going to adopt Molly also?"

Booth grinned.

"Yes Sir, I'll file the paper work tomorrow."

The judge stepped back to his desk and picked up a bundle of papers.

"Oh this paperwork?"

Booth's brow furrowed.

"How did you..."

Booth turned to Brennan who was smiling at his stunned expression.

"Is it... am I..."

The Judge chuckled.

"You are officially the father of Molly Brennan-Booth."

Parker smiled as his Dad, lifted his Mom up and spun her around, both of them laughing.

Brennan's arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck, as he turned in a circle over and over again, the brilliant smile not leaving either of their faces.

"You gave her both our names?"

Brennan smiled, as she looked down in his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, it will make things easier later."

Booth furrowed his brow, wondering if she was talking about marriage again.

Caroline clapped almost childishly, she was so happy for these people. The new family took a couple of snaps with the Judge, Caroline still smiling at the happy group as she clicked away. The atmosphere in the Judge's Chambers was bright and tension free, it was as if this families love and support were tangible, as if you could reach out and take it, be bathed in it, Caroline knew she had never felt anything like it and doubted she would again.

Molly was confused as to what was happening, but the piece of paper her Mom was holding, was a small distraction, with its pretty colors and large gold sticker, shinning in the light, her bear was another distraction, but the thing that held most of her attention, was her own tummy.

"Mommy I is hungry."

Brennan kissed her daughter and smiled.

"There's some crackers in my bag, would you like them?"

Molly nodded and waited as her Mom, pulled the little baggie out and placed her three year old on the floor.

"Make sure you offer some around."

Molly nodded, eagerly waiting on her Mom to open them.

"Here you go, don't spill them."

Molly smiled.

"I won't, fanks Mommy."

Molly walked away, toward her brother and father, they were laughing and hugging each other, she looked up offering them a biscuit, but shrugging when they refused. She slowly approached Ms Julian and offered one to her, but again was declined. Lastly and very hesitantly Molly walked up to the Judge who was still talking to her Mom and held her arm out in silent offering.

"Oh, thank you, but I think you should eat them Sweetheart, they do look yummy though."

Molly smiled and nodded, moving to sit on the floor in a corner, out of every ones way.

* * *

Entering back into the main court room, they were surprised to see Rebecca still waiting, everyone else had left for the park across the street.

"Hi, I need to get back to Philly, so... I just wanted to say congratulations and see you in about a month or so?"

Brennan walked directly up to Bec, wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much for coming, it means a lot to have family here for today and you are a very large part of my family."

Rebecca smiled, she hadn't been expecting to be brought to tears, but once again Temperance Brennan's obliviousness to her own kindness, had done it.

"Thanks Temperance and honestly, I'm really very happy for you, for all of you."

Brennan nodded and stepped back slightly.

"Thanks, it's been... a slow process."

Rebecca nodded and watched her son approach, a large smile on his face as if he had just been laughing at something.

"I'll see later Parks, you be good and don't forget to call me."

"I won't Mom, I love you."

Rebecca hugged her son and turned at the tugging on her pant leg.

"Auntie Becca, I got thems."

Rebecca turned and squatted down, looking at the certificate and the bear the little girl held.

"Wow Molly, that's a very special award, you have to be very careful with it."

Molly nodded.

"It means, I can stay wif Mommy and Daddy forever."

Bec nodded and stroked her niece's hair.

"That's right Sweetie, it means you're safe and can never be taken away."

Molly grinned broadly, happy to hear this piece of information again.

"Does you like my dress?"

Bec smiled taking the hem of the pretty material and flaring it out.

"It's very beautiful, is it new?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh."

Bec grinned. She had fallen head over heels for this little girl and seeing her so happy and carefree was a delight.

"Can I have hug Molly, I have to go."

Molly stepped forward without hesitation and hugged her aunt.

"I love you Auntie Becca."

Rebecca squeezed her a little tighter.

"I love you too Sweetie, you be good for your Mom and Dad ok."

Molly nodded.

"I will."

Rebecca pulled back and tapped Molly's nose affectionately.

"See ya Sweetie."

Molly waved.

Rebecca looked to Seeley and smiled.

"I'll call you."

Booth nodded and held his hand up to wave.

"Have a safe trip."

She walked toward the exit and turned back.

"Oh and everyone is waiting for you across the road at the park."

Brennan smiled turning to Booth and delighting at the thought of their family, so excited to celebrate with them.

"Thanks Bec."

She smiled before disappearing out the door. Booth looked to his family and smiled.

"Shall we go see everyone at the park?"

Molly cheered and Parker clapped, while Brennan although quietly reserved nodded her head. Grabbing what little they brought in with them, they left, making their way out of the court room and into the empty corridor.

"Dad?"

Booth looked to his son and smiled his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah Pal."

Parker made a slight grimace.

"I know you wanna get across the road real quick for Molly's celebration, but can I use the toilet here first?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah Bud, it's just up here, see the sign?"

Parker nodded.

"We'll wait outside for you."

Parker ran ahead, not wanting to be the reason for holding anyone up. He could hear his sister question where he was going and smiled, when his Mom told her 'never mind'.

"Is he ok Booth?"

Booth smiled.

"I think he might be feeling a little left out."

Brennan nodded.

"Yes I had that impression earlier."

Booth nodded.

"I think he understands why everyone's so happy and I know he is too, but I also think he's comparing this big fan fare to it being just us when we got the guardianship papers drawn up."

Brennan placed her hand to her mouth, she hadn't thought of that and it hurt to think he was thinking he meant less.

"Oh Booth..."

She didn't have time to respond as Parker came running back out.

"Sorry, I went as fast as I could."

Brennan pulled him closer to her.

"There is no need for you to rush Parker."

The twelve year old smiled and shrugged.

"It's ok."

They all headed out, down the steps and up to the crossing. Brennan kept her son beside her the whole way, desperately thinking of ways to make him feel just as important as Molly.

As they crossed the street, Booth held Molly's hand even tighter.

"Ouch Daddy."

Booth pulled her up into his arms and kissed her hand.

"Sorry Princess, Daddy just got scared crossing the road."

"Dat's not scare-wee Daddy, you is gotta be re-sponz-ble and dat's how you be safe."

Brennan smiled, glad the children's cartoon Molly watched regarding safety, was paying off. 'Petey Possum' taught kids about safety when crossing the street, safety in cars, around pools, near animals, she was glad her three year old was taking notice.

"Mom? Can I talk to Hayley and Emma when we get to the Park or are they here for Molly only?"

As they stepped up onto the sidewalk, Brennan pulled Parker to the side.

"Parker, Sweetheart, you may talk to anyone you want, this celebration, it's not just for Molly, it's for all of us, we are family now, we're connected, we can't be split up, that's what we're celebrating, this day is just as much for you as it is for Molly..."

Parker remained still and listening.

"Can I ask you something Parks?"

He nodded.

"Are you feeling upset that we didn't have a celebration, when I became your legal guardian?"

Parker shrugged.

"I don't really care about a party Mom, I just..."

Brennan waited.

"What?"

"We haven't told anyone... Is it a secret?"

Temperance knelt on the grass in front of him.

"No Parker it's not a secret, I'm so sorry, I didn't... I just didn't think... I have thought of you as my son now, for so many years, the paper didn't change anything for me."

Parker nodded.

"So, you don't wish we didn't do it?"

Tears filled the Anthropologists eyes quickly, the notion that she had given Parker the impression she was not proud for him to be her Son, was heart crushing.

"Oh Parker, No not for a second, I love you so, so much, when I first met you, I used to dream that if I ever had a child, he would be a little boy just like you and now, I have the real thing and I could never be happier about that."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

Brennan smiled as his arms went around her neck.

"How would you like me, to make a formal announcement to all our friends and family now?"

Parker pulled back and smiled.

"Really?"

Brennan stood up with determination.

"Really."

Parker grinned broadly, looking to his Dad who was spinning Molly round in circles; he turned back to his Mom and nodded.

"K."

Brennan smiled.

"Come on let's go."

Parker threaded his arm through hers and walked along beside her, as his Dad and Molly followed.

* * *

Angela hushed everyone as the family approached, before they all broke out into cheering and claps. Brennan held her hand up to quieten everyone down.

"We have another announcement to make."

The crowd quietened and listened attentively.

"Last month, we decided that I would become Parker's legal guardian, the paper work went through last week and now, I have a son, as well as a daughter."

Everyone clapped, cheering and whooping loudly, excited for the extra news. Parker smiled brightly, he was so happy and when his Mom took his hand, he couldn't help but crash against her, emotions overwhelming him. Brennan stayed with Parker in her arms until he pulled back, before she straightened and made the final announcement for the afternoon.

"Booth is also now, legally Molly's Father."

Their family and friends cheered again, everyone ecstatic at the news, finally this family of four, would be legally recognised as such.

Max walked over to Parker with a huge grin on his face.

"So you're finally my Grandson hey kid?"

Parker smiled, he'd always loved Max and they got well, he had been calling Max, Grandpa Max for years now and was happy it was no longer an affectionate nickname, but a truthful statement of family connection.

"Hey Grandpa Max."

Max pulled the twelve year old in for a hug. Max had always enjoyed spending time with the younger Booth, he felt Parker shared many similarities to his daughter at the same age, though Parker was much more social, he always seemed to choose learning over time wasting, he was very intelligent with a strong sense of self. Max had always enjoyed teaching Parker; he was like a sponge and constantly wanted more information.

"You finally did it huh; you got her to be your Mom."

Parker nodded, when he was younger, he spent many days after school, telling Max his wish to be Bones first ever kid. It was a dream that had only increased in desire as time went by and Parker was glad that finally it had come true.

"So you got a family that lives together huh?"

He nodded.

"Yep and I got cousins and everything."

Max chuckled and looked behind him, to where Hayley and Emma were calling to Parker. It was easy to see he wanted to go and Max motioned him away, smiling as he ran to the girls he was already good friends with.

Max approached Booth and his daughter, smiling as he saw Molly entertaining Russ and Amy with the bug song.

"Hey Booth, Pumpkin."

He shook Booth's hand and leaned in to kiss his daughter's cheek.

"Hey Dad, thanks for coming, it was quite a surprise."

Max smiled.

"A good surprise I hope."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it was."

Booth turned hearing Molly call to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"What's wrong Princess?"

Molly ran over, her brows knitted together in worry.

"I want Parka, Daddy, I want my bruvah."

Booth smiled.

"Well why are you calling me then?"

Molly huffed, her hands rising, palms up as she shrugged.

"I can't find him Daddy, you is bigger, you can see."

Her tone told him, she thought he should have known that and once again, he felt a little silly.

"He's over there, with Hayley and Emma, Princess."

Molly looked to the direction he was pointing and then back to her Dad.

"Can I go too?"

Booth smiled.

"You can, but no wandering off; you stay with your brother and cousins."

Molly nodded and walked off slowly a little unsure about heading off in a direction by herself, but feeling safe amongst the people around her.

* * *

The early afternoon was spent at the Park, Max and Rose were first to leave, followed by Russ, Amy and the girls. Parker and Molly joined their parents, Angela and Hodgins after that.

"So Bren, how does it feel, two kids?"

Brennan smiled; glancing to both children as they simultaneously looked up at her.

"It feels wonderful, I feel very... lucky."

Booth landed a kiss to her cheek as he watched her, it was easy to see how much she loved being a Mom, it was written all over her face. Booth remembered having a conversation with her once, where she said she would never want a child of her own, it wasn't because she didn't like children; he knew it had more to do with the fact, she believed herself an outcast, someone who generally didn't fit in and she was afraid that having a child grow up under her care, would adversely affect that child. She would love a child he knew that, she knew that, but she was scared of her effect on the child's ability to relate and fit in with its peers.

Caring for Andy all those years ago had opened her up to motherhood, but Booth believed it was Parker who had made the most difference. He had been under her instruction for many years and thrived on the time spent with her. He openly admitted to wanting to be with her, even inviting her places. Booth also knew that the trust he placed in her, regarding looking after Parker if anything were to happen to himself or Bec, had given her a confidence boost, she knew how much his son meant to him and knew he wouldn't leave Parker in her care if he didn't think she could do it.

"What about you Parker, a new sister and another Mom?"

Parker grinned.

"It's good, nothing really changed that much, except now if Mom tells me to clean my room, I GOTTA do it."

Brennan smiled, as Parker leaned into her, looking to his Dad who spoke playfully.

"You would have done it anyway."

It was true, Parker never argued with Brennan, even when younger, she treated him like a grown up and therefore he behaved well, loving that she never talk down to him, like some people. He used to hate talking to Hannah, because she always treated him like a preschooler, telling him when to take a shower, and when to go to bed. Worst of all though, was when she didn't know the answer to something and she would tell him to go ask his Daddy.

Parker shrugged.

Angela smiled, she knew Parker never needed to be told such things, Brennan was always singing his praises, what a wonderful young man he was, how helpful and sweet. Angela had known for a long time, how her best friend felt about 'Baby Booth' and she was thankful they were finally linked in the eyes of the law.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys."

"WENDLE, AUNTIE CAMIE!"

Molly screamed as the two approached, Brennan had been wondering where they got to. She smiled as Molly ran toward them, Wendell smiling and leaning down to pick the three year old up.

"Heya Munchkin."

She giggled as he held her high in the air, walking back to the group from where she'd come.

"Sorry guys, I got a call from the FBI, they brought a body in, I gave it to Holliday's team, after Wendell went over it."

Brennan nodded and smiled as the Pathologist sat down.

"So what are we talking about?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Well, we were discussing Doctor Bee being a Mom twice."

Cam's eyes widened in surprise as she looked to her Forensic Anthropologist.

"You're pregnant?"

Brennan's brows shot into her hair line as she looked at her stomach and then back to her boss.

"Umm, no... Do I look pregnant?"

The group smiled, except Cam who was slightly confused.

"I don't under..."

"She's my Mom too now Doctor Saroyan, we got Ms Julian to make special papers and now I got two Moms."

Cam rounded her lips in a show of understanding.

"Oh, ok then."

Molly's squeal of delight was heard as Wendell zoomed her round the group and made airplane noises. Wendell lowered her as she flew over Hodgins head, reaching out her hands to touch him.

"Uncle Hodgie."

Hodgins smiled, chuckling as he felt her brush her fingers through his hair.

"Hey Mouse, you're flying a little low there."

Booth smiled as he watched his friend with his daughter.

"I think you might need more gas Princess."

Wendell smiled, beginning to make noises as if the plane were in need of fuel, he flew her up and down, making her giggle, arms out directly in front of her as she headed straight toward her Daddy.

"O oh, Daddy we is gunna crash, Daddy catch me."

Booth smiled and held his arms out as Molly was gently crashed into her father's chest, while Wendell dropped to grass and rolled exaggeratedly. Molly was up and laughing as she jumped on Wendell and shook him.

Brennan laughed, when her assistant's arms came up and captured her daughter gently pulling her down onto the grass.

"Gotcha."

Molly squealed, enjoying this game immensely.

* * *

By twelve PM Molly was getting upset, it had been a long day so far and they were yet to eat lunch, Cam and Wendell were going back to the Lab, Ange and Hodgins had an appointment at the doctors and the Booth/Brennan clan had headed to the diner for food pronto.

"Who wants what?"

"Can I get a burger Dad?"

Booth nodded, thinking if they had a heavier late lunch they could just have a light dinner.

"Sure Pal, Princess, what are you having?"

"Chicken fingers and chippies please and milk."

Booth nodded, looking to his girlfriend.

"Babe?"

Brennan was reading the menu and decided on a salad sandwich, she wasn't overly hungry and was still getting over the excitement of the mornings events. Her stomach had been tied in knots for days and was still a little unsettled.

Donna, a younger waitress walked over, bright smile and rosy cheeks.

"Hello troops, what can I get for you all?"

Booth smiled and recited what they'd be having, plus ordering a pitcher of water and four glasses for the table.

"So what are we doing after lunch?"

Brennan smiled.

"Something easy."

Booth smiled.

"Oh I know... We could go home and watch movies."

Parker was excited at his idea and became even more so, upon seeing his parents nod in agreement.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Pal, do we have any movies at home we haven't seen, or should we stop by the shop on the way home?"

Parker smiled and tilted his head in thought.

"I think we should go to the store, we've watched all the good stuff heaps and the really good stuff we've seen heaps and heaps and heaps, besides Dad there's lots of new stuff out at the moment that we don't have and the store is having a sale for ex rental, we got heaps of good ones last time remember?"

Booth smiled, it was true, last sale they went to, Booth had gotten some great movies for Parker, but also for himself and had walked out with nine DVD's.

"I remember Buddy."

Booth looked to Brennan and smiled, silently asking her if this sounded like a viable plan. She nodded, feeling her energy levels starting to drop at the thought of their lazy afternoon, Molly was already yawning, and frankly Brennan was trying her best not to join in.

"That sounds like a great idea; we have popcorn and stuff at home too, so we can just have a lay about afternoon."

They each finished their meal and Booth paid at the counter, bidding the staff a good afternoon. Brennan had already ushered the kids out of the diner and was standing on the sidewalk outside. Pushing the door, he smiled at them all and moved closer.

"Ok, let's go."

Molly took her brother's hand and Booth took Brennan's as they made their way back to the car down the street.

* * *

They had picked up quite a few DVD's for sale and purchased them, as well as grabbing a couple of rentals for the kids to watch. An hour into the movie 'Tangled', Booth glanced down at the sleeping woman against him. She had been lying on her back, her head rested on his thighs; she had turned in toward him about ten minutes ago, with her forehead pressed to his abdomen. Booth smiled as he brushed his fingers through her hair, loving the way the silky strands flowed easily past his finger tips.

Brennan brought her knees up toward her chest and hummed in her relaxed state. Booth smiled as he looked to the kids, both asleep on the floor, Molly in one of the many strange positions she seemed to sleep in and Parker flat out on his stomach, with his bent arms supporting his head. Booth sighed; he eased his own head back against the head rest and drifted off as well.

* * *

**Ok, so, you want more? You know I have more, so... Please review.  
**


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer- Seriously every time I see the word disclaimer I yawn.**

**A/N- Just wanted to say, thank you so very much to all of who have reviewed, I appreciate it more than any of you will ever know.**

**Chapter 91, wooo hooo.**

* * *

June 18th.

Parker ran to the phone as it rang, he couldn't help the smile, he knew Annica was calling, they had just been emailing each other and she had asked if it was ok to ring on the phone.

"Hey Annie."

Annica smiled, it was good to hear a friendly voice.

"Hi Parker, what are you doing today?"

Parker tilted his head.

"We have to go to a barbeque, it's for Dad's work, they have it every year."

Brennan walked down the hall and frowned.

"Who are you talking too?"

Parker smiled at her whispered tone.

"Annie."

Brennan smiled.

"Good morning Annica."

Annie grinned at the sound of Parker's Mom's voice greeting her.

"Good morning Mrs Booth."

Brennan kissed the back of Parker's head and walked toward the kitchen.

"So what are you doing today Annie?"

The preteen shrugged.

"Umm, just staying in I guess, my Father has gone out and my Mother left yesterday for her trip away."

Parker sighed.

"When will your Dad be home?"

"Not sure, sometimes he doesn't come home."

"Oh, so you're going to be by yourself all day?"

Annie shrugged again, despite Parker not being able to see her.

"It's ok, I don't mind being on my own Parker, I'd rather my Father didn't come home."

Parker nodded, but still hated the idea of her having no one to speak with all day.

"Hey Annie, can you hang on a sec?"

"Sure, are you ok?"

Parker smiled.

"Yep, I just need to talk to my Mom for a second, I'll be back."

He placed the cordless phone down, not wanting to take it with him and walked into the kitchen, where his Mom was making the picnic food. He smiled, she had really gone all out, salads, pastas, fresh bread, those little cheese pastries, homemade mini desert pies and tarts. She had been up since five cooking, the smell of all the wonderful food, waking him up at six.

"Mom?"

She spun around with a knife in hand. Parker took a step back and smiled with wide eyes, her shocked expression amusing him.

"Yes Parker."

He stepped closer and frowned.

"Can I invite Annie to the picnic today, she's home alone and I think she's lonely."

Brennan furrowed her brows together.

"She's home alone, where are her parents this time?"

Parker smiled at her tone.

"Her Mom left for vacation yesterday and her Dad went out and might not come home."

Brennan found this behavior odd of her parents, not to mention irresponsible and neglectful.

"Where's the phone?"

"In the living room."

Brennan nodded, turning to the sink to wash her hands.

"Go get it for me please."

Parker ran off to get the phone from where he left it.

"Annie, my Mom wants to talk to you."

Annie felt the butterflies in her belly.

"Why Par..."

"Annica?"

"Mrs Booth, hi."

Brennan smiled.

"How are you this morning?"

"I... I'm good, how are you?"

Brennan looked to the large assortment of food she had on the table and smiled.

"Tired, but that is not why I wish to speak with you."

Annie frowned.

"Oh?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to join us today at the picnic, we have plenty of food and room in the car for you."

Annie felt the tears burn her eyes.

"I... I umm."

"Where are your parents Annie?"

Annie shook her head.

"N... not here."

"And when will they be back?"

"Umm."

"Ok, so it's settled, we will pick you up in about an hour, is that enough time for you to get ready?"

"Yes I..."

"Good, don't forget to bring a hat, and we have plenty of sunscreen."

Annica smiled.

"Leave my cell number where your father will find it, if he comes home early."

"Ok, tha... thank you Mrs Booth."

"You are very welcome Sweetheart, we'll see you soon."

Brennan handed the phone back to a smiling Parker.

"Annie?"

"Oh Parker, did you here, your Mom invited me to your picnic, I... I'm so... Parker?"

Parker heard the question in her tone.

"Yeah?"

"It is ok that I come isn't it? You're not upset, I can stay home, you just need to tell..."

"Annie, it's awesome you can come, seriously, I want you to come, there's heaps to do, games and food, they even have pony and horse rides."

"Wow, what should I wear?"

Parker laughed.

"I dunno, you're a girl, my sister's wearing, shorts and a shirt and sand shoes."

"What's your Mom, wearing?"

Parker walked back into the kitchen and looked at his Mom.

"Umm a shirt, jeans and slippers..."

Parker and Annie laughed, while Brennan turned around and poked her tongue out at her son.

"I think she's gunna change her slippers though."

"You think Parker, as if your Mom would wear slippers in public."

Parker smiled, it was true, his Mom always looked respectable where ever she went.

"Yeah I know. Wear whatever you want."

"Ok, I better go get ready then, I have to do my chores before I leave too."

"Alright see ya."

"Bye."

Both kids hung up, Parker sat smiling to himself for a moment, before walking into his Mom and throwing his arms around her.

"You're the best Mom in the world."

Brennan smiled not exactly sure what she had done, but assuming it had something to with inviting his friend along.

"Thank you Parker, now... are you ready to go?"

He nodded.

"Good, can you help me in here then please?"

"Sure Mom, just let me go switch my computer off."

Parker took off to his room, nearly knocking his sister over in his hurry.

"Parka! Why is you running?"

"Sorry Molly..."

He disappeared into his room, coming out a moment later and nearly running his sister down again. Molly put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

"You is not posed to go so fast."

Parker smiled as he hurried past her, eager to repay his Mom, for her kindness.

"I'm sorry Molly, Mom needs my help."

Molly frowned.

"I wanna help toooo."

Molly took off running toward the kitchen, she took in all the smells and her Mother and Brother pulling out containers and napkins.

"What's the matter Baby?"

Molly looked to her Mom, who spoke to her from the top step of a three step ladder placed in front of the pantry.

"I wanna help too Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"Ok, well I have a job for you."

Molly smiled.

"If I hand you some things from up here, can you put it inside that basket for me?"

Molly nodded and walked over to her Mommy, hands up ready and waiting for the items. First down were some paper plates, Molly took them and walked to the basket, bending she plopped them inside.

"Make sure you keep in neat, we have lots of things to fit in there."

Molly nodded and walked back to her Mom. Paper cups, a trash bag, plastic takeout containers, large plastic serving utensils, plastic knives and forks, picnic salt and pepper, which being a three year old, Molly had to sniff.

"Dat smells fu... fun...ACHOO."

Brennan smiled as her daughter frowned at the spice in the white shaker.

"Dats yucky."

Parker laughed, he remembered when he was little, he'd done the exact same thing.

* * *

Booth walked into the kitchen and smiled, his family was working together nicely. Brennan looked up from where she was cutting quiche into portions, everything had to be pre-cut; the Anthropologist, refused to take large knives to a family outing, especially when so many young children were generally around.

"How did you go?"

Booth shrugged.

"You know, Jared is Jared, I really thought having a kid would put him on the straight and narrow you know, but Padme says he's back to his old tricks, she's tired of having to haul his..."

Booth looked to Molly and smiled, before looking back to his girlfriend.

"You know what, out of lock up, and she says she's thinking of moving back to California, where she can be closer to her folks."

Brennan sighed.

"Did you speak to Jared?"

Booth scoffed walking closer to her.

"Tried, he's hung over, didn't really care what I had to say."

Brennan nodded, stretching her arms out, she smiled as he leaned into her so she could hold him. As Bones embraced her boyfriend, she felt him relax into her and she couldn't help, but feel pleased she had that effect on him.

"Perhaps Padme moving back to her parents with Jackson, is what Jared needs to pull him into line?"

Booth nodded against her.

"Maybe, let's not talk about it, today is supposed to be a fun day."

He pulled back slowly, kissing her cheek.

"I love you."

Brennan smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I love you."

Booth looked around and sighed.

"How can I help?"

Brennan gave a small nod, she he wanted to feel useful.

"Well, you can take your daughter down to the car and make room for a third child."

Booth frowned.

"A third child?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, we are going to pick up Annie on the way please."

Booth smirked at her and raised his brows.

"Are we?"

Bones nodded, ducking her head shyly, she knew Booth was thinking about her savior's complex, most people only connected Booth to having the innate need to rescue people, but Temperance Brennan, definitely had the same condition; though hers was more aimed at children and animals, Booth's desire wasn't selective, he would save most living entities if he had the chance.

"Yes, so I would like all the toys and junk out of the truck please."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he whispered.

"You are a remarkable woman."

Brennan blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, now go; we need to leave in ten minutes."

Booth looked to his watch and sighed.

"Come on Princess, Daddy needs some big girl help."

"I is a big girl."

Booth smiled.

"Oh well, lucky you're here then."

He picked her up into his arms and settled her on his hip, grabbing his keys and headed toward the door.

"Booth!"

Turning back he smiled as his ever thinking girlfriend, held a trash bag out to him.

"I think you might need this."

Walking back, Booth took the bag and kissed her cheek.

"What would I do without you?"

Brennan shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Booth chuckled as he and Molly left the apartment.

* * *

When the SUV pulled up out the front of Annica's house, the young girl was already waiting on the driveway for them; she gave a small wave and watched as Parker's Mom got out.

"Hi."

Annie walked quickly toward her and smiled.

"Hi Mrs Booth."

Brennan grinned, she always got a little thrill hearing Annie refer to her as Mrs Booth, she didn't want to make the child uncomfortable by correcting her and so had let it slide.

"Did you leave my number for your Father to see?"

Annica nodded, she had also rang her Father and left a message for him, saying she had school work to do and was going to the library to study. Most parents would question what their twelve year old had to study, but Annica's parents wouldn't even know what grade she was in.

"Yes and a note and I left a message on his cell."

Brennan smiled and nodded, eased that she had covered all the bases.

"Ok and you have a hat?"

Annie winced.

"I don't own a hat Mrs Booth, I'm sorry; I did look for one but... I tried to call your home to tell you, but you must have left already, I understand if I can't come with you."

Brennan furrowed her brow and placed her arm around Annica's shoulders.

"No matter, we shall stop and get you a hat on the way."

Annica's eyes widened, the thought of her friend's parents buying things for her, felt like it was too much.

"Oh, no please, please don't spend your money on me, I... I have no way to repay you and..."

"Nonsense, you need not repay anything, now come on, in the car."

Brennan ushered her around to the other side of the truck and opened the door.

"ANNIE! Hey Annie."

Parker and Molly both greeted the girl, watching as she smiled. Annica was about to climb up into the SUV, when she was filled with the desire to hug the woman at her side.

"Thanks Mrs Booth."

Brennan squeezed her gently, having already assessed her injuries for today, when she had walked down the drive way. Ribs, shoulder and left hip, Brennan assumed the twelve year old had been pushed to the floor and heaved back up crudely with her arm behind her back.

Brennan smiled, confident that given the chance, Annica would have stayed standing there all day.

"Come on Sweetheart, let's go."

Annica smiled and climbed up, baring most of her weight on her right side, she took a seat next to Parker and smiled as he held the seat belt lock for her.

"Thanks Parker."

Booth looked into the rear view mirror and smiled.

"How are you Annica?"

She looked up, smiling at the face looking back at her.

"Good tha... thanks Mr Boo... th, how are yo...you?"

Booth watched his girlfriend get back in and smiled.

"I'm good thanks, are you ready for a day of eating?"

Annica smiled.

"Tha... thank you for le... letting me co... come."

"Not a problem."

Within minutes they were off.

"You got a cell call, while you were outside, Russ, Amy and the girls aren't coming."

Brennan looked to Booth.

"Wha... why?"

"They got in the car, got to the end of the street and both girls got sick."

"Amy thinks it was the pancakes they had for breakfast, Russ said they tasted funny."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I hope they're ok."

Booth could tell she was quite disappointed and truth be told so was he, he enjoyed spending time with his extended family, it was always entertaining, and Hayley and Emma treated him like the world's greatest Uncle.

The car trip was filled with chatter from the back seat, while Booth and Brennan simply held hands over the center console.

* * *

"We need to stop at a clothing store on the way please; I told Annica I'd get her a hat."

Booth gave a small frown and nodded to his girlfriend.

"Sure, what about that little outlet on West Avenue?"

Brennan smiled, it was a shop she often went to with Angela and they always raved about the great deals and one-of-a-kind outfits.

"Yes that will be suitable."

Booth nodded as they approached West Avenue.

"I don't think we'll find a park, so we'll drive up and back till you're done."

Brennan nodded and turned to look in the back.

"When the car stops Annica, unbuckle and climb across Molly, I'll let you out and we can run into this boutique."

Annica nodded her hand idle on the seat belt buckle, ready and waiting command.

Booth indicated and pulled the car over, there was no one behind him and he was thankful for that.

"Ok, now Annica."

The preteen moved quickly, as did Brennan.

"Where is you going Mommy?"

Brennan looked to her daughter as she opened the car door and helped Annica down.

"I won't be long Baby, you be good."

Molly frowned as her Mom shut the door and ran into a shop.

Brennan took Annie's hand and walked into the store. It had been a long time since Annica had been in a clothing store like this; she smiled at the colors and the fabrics.

"Wow, this is a nice shop."

Brennan smiled.

"Yes it is, my friend and I come here quite often, you'll meet her today."

Annie smiled, more than the store itself, Annica enjoyed the hand clasped around hers, she looked down and smiled as they walked through the store, toward the back.

"Ok, what sort of hat would you like?"

Annica shrugged.

"Umm, I'm not sure."

Brennan smiled and reached for a floppy straw hat with a pretty pink and white ribbon around it.

"Do you like this one?"

Annie smiled and nodded. It was the prettiest hat she'd ever seen and she couldn't believe it could be hers.

"Is it terribly expensive?"

Brennan smiled, placing the hat on her head.

"The price is not important right now, is it comfortable?"

Annie nodded as she raised her hands up and felt the hat on her head.

"Yes it is."

Brennan smiled.

"Good, did you bring bathers?"

Annie shook her head.

"Ah no, but I won't be swimming anyway."

Brennan sighed; once more taking her hand and pulling her over to the swim wear section.

"Pick a swim suit you like and we can get you a long sleeved rash shirt."

Annie looked at all the beautiful designs but her instincts to hide took over.

"I... I don't want to, please."

Brennan was a little stunned at the begging tone in her voice and bent down to her Son's friend.

"Ok, it's ok Sweetheart."

Annie raised her eyes to look up at the worried blue eyes looking down on her.

"I... I'm sorry."

Brennan smiled.

"There's no need for you to apologize, would you at least like a short sleeve shirt, rather than what you have on?"

Annica shook her head.

"No thanks."

Brennan nodded, knowing exactly how this girl was feeling. As a young girl, Brennan had hated wearing anything that could possible expose her bruised arms and legs. No matter the season, young Temperance had always worn long pants and long sleeves, it was better to overheat than have to try and explain how and why she was so marred. She held her hand out and smiled when the twelve year old took it and they headed to the counter.

"Hello ladies, did you find what you were looking for?"

Brennan had already pulled the tag off the hat Annie was wearing.

"Yes just this thanks."

She handed the tag to the service woman and smiled.

"Sure, will you require a hat box?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No, its fine as it is thank you."

The sales lady smiled and rung the purchase up.

"Twenty nine ninety thanks."

Annica was a little shocked at how much a simple hat cost and she felt bad that she caused someone to spend money on her.

"D... do you have anything che... cheaper, I... I don't need something so... so expen..."

Brennan leaned down and smiled.

"Its fine Annica, stop worrying."

The young girl looked up with a creased brow and nodded hesitantly.

Brennan paid and they left the store, standing on the curb to wait for Booth.

"Thank you very much; I'll take great care of it Mrs Booth."

Brennan smiled.

"Its fine Annica just be sure to wear it, when you're in the sun."

Annica smiled and nodded, looking up as the black SUV stopped in front of them.

* * *

Booth was unloading the basket, rug, cooler and bag onto the grass to accompany the large variety of food containers that wouldn't fit in the basket. He briefly wondered how he would get everything over when Hodgins and Wendell showed up.

"Wow, that's a lot of food."

Booth rolled his eyes at the blonde man.

"Yep, apparently my girlfriend thinks we need to feed an army."

Hodgins and Wendell chuckled as they looked to their boss, who was currently on her knees in front of three children getting them all lathered in sunscreen.

"Hey Sweetie."

Angela waddled over with a smile.

"We were wondering if you guys weren't com... wow, you got another one."

Angela smiled referring to the extra child.

"Ange, this is Annica, Parker's friend from school."

Annica gave a small wave to the pregnant artist, as Brennan rubbed the excess sunscreen into her face.

"Hey, come to join the fun huh?"

Annica gave a nervous smile, there were a lot of people milling about, and Annica wasn't so fond of crowds, it was like being at school.

"Ok, what can I do Bren, coz you're making me feel a little useless."

Brennan frowned.

"Ange, I don't know how you perceive I'm, making you, feel useless."

Ange stepped a little closer.

"Well Sweetie, I'm standing here like an overstuffed turkey and you're brilliantly attending to three kids, one who is more jumpy than popcorn when it's heated."

Brennan smiled, knowing that Angela was referring to the bouncing three year old at her side.

"Well you can get my bag from the floor of the front seat, I will be requiring a few things from it, and my hat from the floor too please."

Angela smiled, happy to make herself useful, while she listened to the kids chat.

"Do you like horses Annie, we can go horse riding."

Annica shrugged.

"I dunno Parker, I've never been horse riding."

Parker nodded.

"You can learn, my Dad taught me, he's really awesome at it."

Angela grinned, imagining Sir Seeley Booth, Knight in shining armour, riding bare back through a dark forest. She looked to her best friend and smiled, the faraway look in her eyes, telling her the very proper Temperance Brennan, was also daydreaming.

"Mommy, I is firsty."

Angela smiled.

"Well if you're Mommy has finished putting sunscreen on you, how about you come with me and we'll get a drink."

Brennan smiled and nodded as her daughter looked to her hopefully.

"Yes you may go, please listen to Auntie Angie."

Molly nodded, slipping her hand into her aunts and grinning like a mad man.

"I got your bag Sweetie."

Brennan nodded as they walked away; she looked back to the two older children standing in front of her.

"Ok, no leaving the park for any reason, don't drink from any taps or water fountains, no climbing trees..."

She looked to Parker, who smiled, knowing she was referring to last year's picnic, when he fell out of a tree and took the skin off his leg, arm and face.

"Please include your sister in some things, I know she's little and you don't want to have to look after her the whole time, but she loves you and she wants to be with you."

Parker smiled.

"It's ok Mom, we'll play with her, I promise."

Brennan nodded and stood up as Booth returned with the keys, to lock the car.

"Ange and Hodgins got a great spot, shaded, by the lake, it's great."

Brennan smiled and pushed the doors shut.

"Well, lead the way FBI."

Booth smiled, held his hand out to her and led them to their picnic area.

* * *

**Ok, so... please review and let the games begin.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer- So, my 92****nd**** disclaimer, woo freakin hoo.**

**A/N- Ok games, food, Sully, Cullen and so much more... This is a long chapter guys and gals.**

* * *

Booth, Brennan and Molly were taking a walk around the lake, Parker and Annica had opted for staying at the picnic area with Angela and Hodgins.

"Mrs Hodgins?"

Angela looked up from her bowl of grapes.

"Yes Sweetie."

Annie smiled at the term of endearment.

"What does it feel like...?"

Angela raised her brows, unsure what the young girl was referring to.

"To have a baby inside you?"

Angela smiled and placed her hand on her swollen belly.

"Full, heavy and wonderful."

Annica smiled.

"Do you love your Baby?"

Hodgins and Parker, who had been chatting, looked up.

"Y... yes, very much."

Annica dropped her eyes and nodded. Angela reached out taking the young girl's hand.

"Are you ok?"

Annica nodded, but kept her eyes down.

Parker frowned, feeling that his friend was upset; he moved a little closer to her.

"Hey Annie, are you ok?"

She nodded again but didn't speak. Annica wondered what was different about her Mom and Angela or Parker's Mom, they both loved their children, maybe the problem was her, it wasn't the first time Annica had thought of herself as unlovable, her Mom was always telling her she was ugly, her Dad called her names like WOS, it was his short version of waste of space. He often told her she had ruined her parent's lives and so she needed to pay consequences. Annie knew if she ever had a baby, she would love it like Angela loved hers, she would make her baby feel special like Parker's Mom did for him and she would never tell her baby, she was unwanted.

"I'm ok."

At that moment Brennan kneeled down between the two, her arms going around their shoulders. Both kids leaned into her and smiled, enjoying the closeness. Booth stood behind his girlfriend with Molly in his arms, he knew Brennan was talking to the kids about the games that were about to start and so, were unprepared when suddenly Molly was dangling upside down in front of them. The little girl squealed with laughter, reaching out to her Mom, who was laughing too.

"Oh Baby, what's your Daddy doing to you?"

Brennan held her daughter's head as Booth gently lowered her to the ground, her body rested against her Mom's knees. Molly was still laughing as her Mom leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Look at your face, it's all red."

"I can't see Mommy."

Annica smiled at the three year old, loving the fact she was surrounded by smiles and laughter.

* * *

The adults cheered on the sidelines as Parker and Annica lead the way, for the three legged race. Molly jumped up and down excitedly, getting caught up in the fuss, though she didn't really understand what was going on.

Parker had his right arm around his friend, he smiled when she leaned in a little closer, they were good team and when most of the others fell on their first step, he and Annie gained a lot of ground with their ability to work together.

"Inside, outside, inside, outside..."

They both spoke the words, guiding themselves with what legs to move.

"Inside, outside."

As they approached the finish line, they could hear people screaming and three steps away; they were knocked to the ground by two older kids, who dashed across the finish line. The crowd screamed foal, as the older two stood jumping up and down in delight at their crude win.

Parker winced as he sat up.

"Are you ok Annie?"

She nodded and smiled as her friend's family began to surround them.

"Are you both ok?"

"We're ok Mom; it's just hard to fall, when your legs tied to someone else."

Booth held his hand out to both of them, smiling when Annica also placed her hand in his, ready to be pulled to her feet.

"Team number twenty three; make your way up here please."

Parker and Annica looked up to the stage area, where the small band had been playing earlier. A man Parker recognized as Charlie was up there with a microphone.

"Come on up here you two."

Parker and Annie untied their legs and walked up onto the stage after much encouragement from the whole squint squad.

"Hey there kids, what are your names?"

Charlie held the microphone in front of them.

"I'm Parker."

"And I'm Annica."

"Well Parker and Annica, you two have one won the three legged race."

Both kids frowned.

"But we didn't win."

Charlie smiled.

"You won because the other team was disqualified."

Parker grimaced.

"But we didn't cross the finish line?"

Charlie smiled and looked out to the audience. Most kids would have jumped at the fact they'd won without really winning.

"But you would have, if you didn't get knocked down."

Annica frowned.

"But we didn't and you can't know that for sure."

Charlie was a little puzzled.

"You guys don't want the prize?"

Both Parker and Annica shook their heads.

"No thanks."

Charlie smiled and squinted at the blonde boy in front of him.

"You're Booth's kid aren't you?"

Parker raised his brows.

"Yes Sir."

Charlie nodded and spoke into the microphone.

"Figures, Seeley Booth's kid wouldn't want to win by default, what say we run the game again."

The crowd cheered and the two kids left the stage. Booth and Brennan met them at the front of the stage area, both pleased and proud of the twelve year olds.

The race was done again, and this time Parker and Annie came in a very fair second to a twin sister team. Charlie sounded a horn to signify the barbeques would be lit up and the music by the band played again, as horse and pony rides were set up at the other end of the park.

* * *

The three kids headed down to the lake after a quick drink, for boat rides, Molly was a little hesitant about going, but relented when Parker told her he'd look after her and that they would be able to see their Mom and Dad the whole time. Brennan insisted on life jackets for all three and they had to wear their hats on the water.

On the bank, with the rest of their family, Booth and Brennan watched the three climb into a boat. Brennan leaned back against Booth's chest as she sat between his knees, a mirror position of Ange and Hodgins.

"Do you think they'll be ok?"

Booth smiled, his hands circling her waist and holding her to his body.

"I think they'll be fine."

Brennan smiled, tilting her head back to rest against his shoulder.

"Molly seems to have bonded well with Annica now, I saw them before, Annica was doing Molly's hair after it came out."

Booth smiled, he'd seen it too, though he thought it was just a girl thing, he remembered when he was younger girls often did each other's hair.

"Hmmm, I think our only concern with Molly is her apparent crush on Wendell."

Brennan sat forward and turned slightly to face her boyfriend.

"What, Booth she's three."

Booth smiled, pulling her back to the previous position.

"I know how old she is, you've seen the way she looks at him, like he's this amazing magician who produces chocolate on demand."

Brennan giggled at Booth's almost jealous tone.

"Well she is a girl and he's making chocolate appear out of thin air, she'd be crazy not to fall for him."

Booth tilted his head to see her face.

"Bones, I'm hurt..."

Booth held his hand to his chest and pouted, while his girlfriend smiled and turned in his arms.

"Don't worry Booth, I still want you, besides, you know I don't eat chocolate from just anyone."

Booth chuckled, digging his fingers into her side and making her squirm.

"Aye you two..."

Brennan and Booth looked back to Cam guilty faced as she smiled at them.

"You have three children in boat on a pond vying for your attention, wave to them."

Both of them turned back to the water and sure enough three arms were waving wildly, as the boat rocked side to side. Booth and Brennan waved and smiled, happy to see the joy the kids were having.

* * *

Another horn sounded, to let everyone know lunchtime meats were ready. The kids came running up the bank, smiling and red faced.

"Ok you three, more sunscreen and then we'll go get your sausages and stuff."

Brennan squeezed a small amount on her hands and started with Molly, knowing the older two, could probably smother themselves.

"Aren't you hot in that jacket Annica?"

Brennan looked up as Booth questioned the twelve year old. She shrugged.

"A little, bu... but it's ok."

Booth frowned.

"You can leave it with us if you like?"

Annica shook her head.

"I... I wan... want to kee... keep it ple... please."

Brennan reached out and smiled.

"It's ok; no one is going to make you take it off Sweetheart."

Annica held the jacket tight to her body and looked down at her feet, shuffling them slightly.

"Come on, let's go get some food."

She stood up and scooped her daughter up.

"Come on Missy, I'm going to carry you so you don't get lost ok?"

Molly nodded.

"I not wanna get lost Mommy, I miss you too much."

Brennan smiled as Molly leaned in for an Eskimo kiss.

"Well that's good, coz I don't want to lose you either."

Molly smiled, clinging to her mother's neck tightly. The five of them lined up in the queue waiting for meat. Brennan scrunched her nose up at the smell, at one point even bringing her hand up to her nose, to try and dull the scent.

Booth chuckled.

"You smell dead bodies everyday and it's the smell of cooking meat that does you in."

Brennan shoved him gently.

"Oh Booth, it's... it's not th..."

She handed Molly up to him and stepped out of the line and to the side. Booth frowned, placing his daughter on the ground he looked to Parker.

"Stay here."

Parker and Annica nodded, each taking one of Molly's hands as Booth walked over to the side where his girlfriend was standing and breathing deeply. Placing his hand on her back he gave her a worried look, her face was pale and her eyes were now gray instead of blue.

"Hey... what's going on, this isn't coz of the meat is it."

Brennan looked up and shook her head.

"Talk to me Babe."

"I... someone is wearing... you know what old factory smell means right?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, you smelled something that was familiar and it took to you back to another time and place."

Brennan nodded.

"There is a men's cologne available that... when I was younger and got locked in the boot of the car and was finally let out, my foster father was wearing a cologne, I'll never forget it..."

Booth looked back to the queue that had been standing in.

"And someone in there was wearing it?"

Brennan nodded.

"It's ok, I'll get over it, I just... he's wearing a lot of it."

Booth gently stroked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Yeah well some guys like to marinate in it, listen why don't you go back to the picnic area, I can help the kids."

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"No, I... I can handle it, I think I've just been thinking about Annie a lot and it's made me a little hypersensitive to my own past, I'll wait in line with you all."

Booth knew there was not going to be any chance of changing her mind, his independent Bones was back.

"Ok, you need a few more minutes or you ready now?"

Brennan took a deep breath and they walked back to the kids.

"Are you ok Mom, are you getting sick again?"

Brennan smiled at Parker and stroked his cheek.

"I'm fine, what are you guys gunna eat?"

* * *

Back on the rug, all the food had been laid out for everyone to share, Cam had added her containers and Angela had added hers, what Brennan had made though accounted for more than half the spread.

"Wow Mrs Booth, you must be a really good cook."

Parker smiled.

"She's the best Annie, seriously, you're gunna love everything..."

Parker looked up to Angela and Cam, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"Sorry Doctor. Saroyan, Aunt Angela."

Both women shrugged, they knew they couldn't compare to Temperance Brennan in the kitchen.

"It's ok Baby Booth."

Brennan blushed at the praise and helped Molly, to put food on her plate.

Molly hadn't eaten around this many people in a long while and truth be told, she was feeling a little nervous about it.

"Is that enough Baby?"

Molly glanced to her plate and nodded.

"Fanks Mommy."

She eyed everyone suspiciously, before scooting away from them all with her plate. Booth noticed the action and smiled, watching as his little girl crawled off the blanket and onto the grass with her food. He remembered how she used to be possessive of everything she was given, even a cup of water, but in this instance he knew she was likening the amount of people, to being in the shelter.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he dragged her back onto the rug, chuckling as she struggled slightly to grab her food.

"Come on ya little coyote, no one is going to take it."

Brennan smiled, agreeing with his comparison, she did act somewhat coyote like, when she moved her food away from the pack. Molly whined as her plate got left on the grass while she was dragged into her Father's lap.

"Settle down Princess."

Brennan reached for the plate and placed it on the blanket in front of Molly.

"Calm down Baby, look, everyone has their own, they don't want yours."

Molly looked around at everyone eating from their own plates and looked to her Mom and Dad sitting before her.

"Dat's mine?"

Booth smiled.

"That's yours Princess, you can sit with everyone else and eat, nobody will take it away from you, just like at home."

Molly looked to the spoon her Mom handed her and took it gently.

"You eat with manners remember?"

Molly nodded and slowly began to eat her food.

Parker looked to his friend, who still hadn't begun eating the food his Mom had piled onto her plate.

"What's the matter Annie, don't you like it?"

Annie looked up wide eyed from her plate.

"Oh, umm, I'm sure it's lovely, I... I wasn't sure if I was allowed to start yet."

Parker frowned.

"Huh? Everyone is eating Annie."

Annica looked to Booth and Brennan who were still trying to sort Molly out.

"I... I'm not usually allowed to eat in the same room as my parents, I... I didn't know if there were rules."

Angela, who was sitting beside Annica, couldn't help but be saddened by Annica's words and she rubbed her belly, to try and reassure her unborn baby, that it would never have to experience that.

"There's no rules here Sweetie, you just eat as much as you want."

Annica smiled and picked up her fork, with some of Brennan's quiche on it. It was strange for Annica to be eating with such a large group; she generally only ate in company at school with Parker. Her parents often sanctioned her to a little part of the kitchen bench to eat, while they ate in the living room. Sometimes it was lonely, but most of time she simply relished the fact that, that night she got to eat at all. Most nights, she missed out; her Mom often didn't buy enough food from the supermarket, preferring to spend the money on cigarettes and wine. Her parents told her she didn't need to eat every night; she didn't have to work, so she didn't need to have extra energy.

Annica thought the food was delicious; she found herself wishing she was just like Molly and could get adopted into a family like this one.

"Is it good Annie?"

Annica looked to Parker and nodded.

"Ah huh, everything is really good; I wish I could eat food like this all the time."

Parker smiled as she put some more pasta in her mouth, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

At the end of the meal, once everyone was full, Brennan divided up the leftovers into the takeout containers she had brought. Everyone got one, full to the brim of food.

"Thanks Mrs Booth."

Brennan smiled.

"You're quite welcome Annica, I hope you enjoyed it."

Annie smiled and nodded.

"It was great; I've never had food that tasted like that."

"Can you cook at all?"

Annie shook her head.

"I'm not allowed to touch anything in the cupboards or the fridge at my house, my Mother says kids are wasteful."

Brennan gave a sad smile.

"Well, next time you come to the apartment, what do you say to learning how to bake some cookies?"

Annica smiled brightly.

"Really? That would be so great."

Parker smiled and leaned into his Mom, once again feeling exceptionally proud to call her Mom.

* * *

A little after lunch, Booth, Wendell, Hodgins and Molly were kicking a ball around, the guys were moving very slowly, making three year old Molly feel like a superstar. She was giggling and smiling brightly as she chased the ball, and kicked it with the co-ordination of a toddler. The guys were taking turns in scooping her up and spinning around, before placing her back down again pretending to try and get the ball.

Cullen smiled as he approached with his wife.

"Sir."

"Booth."

Molly ran over, her little arms wrapping around her Daddy's legs. Booth leaned down and pulled her up into his arms.

"So this is the little one huh?"

Booth smiled as Molly put her head shyly on her Father's shoulder.

"Yes Sir, this is my daughter, Molly."

Cullen smiled at the shy blue eyes watching him.

"Hey there little one."

Booth tilted his head to see his daughter.

"Can you say hi to Daddy's boss Princess?"

Molly frowned as she raised just a few fingers from their clinging position, on her Dad's shoulder, to wave.

"She's adorable Booth."

Booth looked to Mrs Cullen and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs Cullen and I hear congratulations are in order, a baby on the way, that's fantastic."

Ellie rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"Yes, we are excited."

Booth nodded.

"I bet."

Booth smiled hearing his boss speak to Molly in an almost affectionate manner.

"So you're the little cherub that got your Mommy and Daddy together..."

Molly watched the bald headed man curiously.

"You're a very clever little girl."

Molly giggled.

"And look at that beautiful smile, oh you're gonna give your Daddy some grief when you get older."

Booth chuckled, well aware of the problems he was facing when Molly got to her teen years.

"Yeah just like her Momma, hey Princess."

Molly smiled when Booth jostled her on his hip.

"Mommy?"

Booth nodded and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Yeah trouble like your Mommy."

Cullen smiled, feeling a little sorry for Booth in the future.

Booth caught sight of Hodgins and Wendell in his peripheral vision and motioned them over.

"Sir, this is Wendell and Hodgins, they work at the lab with Bones."

Cullen held his hand out to the two and smiled.

"More of the 'A' team huh?"

Hodgins smiled, feeling somewhat cocky.

"That's us Director; the other three are over there."

Cullen looked over to where, Brennan, Angela and Cam were sitting and laughing.

"Ms Montenegro is pregnant?"

Booth smiled and looked to Jack.

"Yes Sir, it's all his fault."

Cullen patted the Entomologist on the back and smiled. He took his wife's hand and motioned her over to say hello, she smiled and nodded, happy to say hello to the two women who had done so much for her daughter in her final months.

"Bones?"

Brennan looked up and was about to stand when Cullen held his hands out.

"Stay, stay, don't get up."

"How you feeling Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan smiled.

"Much better thank you, I would just like to say, thank you for not firing Booth, I know you could have, but I'm really ver..."

Cullen chuckled.

"It's ok Doctor Brennan, I'd have to be pretty stupid to sideline our star team."

Brennan frowned, confusion evident on her features.

"Star team?"

Cullen nodded.

"Yeah, you know, number one, the best the bureau has."

Brennan nodded as comprehension dawned.

"Yes that's true but..."

The smile on Booth's face told her to stop while she was ahead, and she did just that, stopped mid sentence and looked away. Booth chuckled, dropping his daughter down into her Mom's lap.

Angela spoke next.

"Mrs Cullen, we hear you're expecting."

Ellie smiled.

"Yes though it seems I have a lot further to go than you, when are you due?"

Angela smiled as her husband dropped down next to her.

"About four weeks."

"Oh wow, is it your first?"

Both Angela and Hodgins nodded, grinning like the excited parents to be they were.

They all chatted a little while longer, until Cullen and his wife bid them farewell, explaining he had other families to catch up with and he was glad they could come.

* * *

The men and the kids were playing with a Frisbee, running around madly and laughing; Parker ran over to the rug and looked at Cam.

"Will you come play?"

Cam smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm not in for the sweaty look, it just doesn't suit me."

Parker rolled his eyes and looked to Angela, who held her hands up.

"Seriously?"

Parker chuckled and looked around for his Mom.

"Wher..."

He noticed both Cam and Angela pointing to the Anthropologist as she strode back from the public toilets. Parker smiled and took off toward her.

"MOM!"

He ran down the hill, his legs getting away from him slightly, he tried to slow down, but knew he'd crash into her.

"Parker slow down!"

He frowned, holding his arms out in front of him and then smiled as she did the same, instead of moving out of the way.

"Hmmpff."

She wrapped her arms around him and chuckled at the thud against her torso.

"Are you ok?"

Parker looked up and grinned.

"Yup, are you ok? I hit you pretty hard."

She smiled down into the pink flushed face and swiped his sweaty hair off his forehead.

"I'm fine, did you have a question?"

He looked to everyone still playing and smiled.

"Will you come play with us, its fun?"

She looked up.

"I'm not sure how to play Parker."

The twelve year old took her hand and tugged.

"I'll teach you."

Brennan followed her son to the group, a little excited to learn something new.

* * *

"Who's that woman?"

"Where?"

"The one in Booth's arms, he's swinging her round."

"Oh that's Temperance."

"Who?"

"Oh keep up Gina that's the Bones lady."

"His partner?"

"Yep, that's her... lucky bitch."

"Ha, ladies, ladies, imagine how us guys feel."

"Whatta you mean how you feel, you're just ticked you can't tap that."

The men chuckled. While the women snarled.

"No wonder you can't get a woman Yatesy."

The small group of agents watched on as the family played together, Booth never releasing his girlfriend for longer than a few minutes.

"I can't believe she's acting like that, I always thought she was this, stuffy, tight queen bitch."

"Yeah, Sully said she was like ice, but it made her dynamite in the bedroom."

"Oh come on Holmes, you actually believe any of the crap that comes outta Sully's mouth, I mean, he's probably never seen her, in less than her lab coat."

The men groaned, each one thinking about their own fantasies.

"You guys are pathetic."

"Oh what you chicks have never thought of Booth in his tighty whities and a shoulder holster."

The women smiled.

"I think Seeley Booth, would be a boxers man."

"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter what he is, he's definitely off the market, they look so disgustingly happy, ain't no way they're splitting up."

There was a choir of agreement and verbal surrenders.

"Who are the kids?"

"The boy is Booth's, that's ahh... shit what's his name...Pa... Parker, the older girl, probably the kid of another science freak and the younger one, is apparently Booth and the Docs."

"They have a kid?"

"Well, no one ever remembers the Doc being up the duff, but I mean, it's definitely hers, look at it, and she calls Booth Daddy, so you make the connection."

"I can't believe they have a kid."

"Yeah, I heard Charlie talking a few weeks ago, said Booth had requested time off for a family vacation."

"I asked Charlie who the girl was, saw her in the office a couple of weeks ago, he said it's his daughter."

"Jeez, here I was thinking news travels fast round that place, maybe it is possible to keep secrets."

"Well Seeley Booth does have discretion down to a fine art the man never, kisses and tells."

A squeal from the field brought the groups attention back to the family, to see the topic of their conversation, running around with his girlfriend over his shoulder and the kids chasing them.

"She actually seems human."

* * *

Just after two, an announcement was made for all the agents who signed up for the inter office tug-of-war challenge, to come up to the central gaming area. A few minutes passed and Booth heard his name.

"Booth are you out there?"

Brennan smiled.

"Did you sign up?"

"No, I... I don't think so, how would I sign up, I haven't been there much lately."

"Booth, get up here, we don't have all day."

Booth frowned he had no idea what it was about, but was egged on by his ever supportive family, to get up and go be the alpha male, they all knew he was.

Booth groaned as he walked up to the open grassed area, surrounded by agents, their kids and their families. As he walked into the arena type setup, Booth scrubbed his hands over his face, seeing Hacker standing on the sidelines with the microphone, grinning like an idiot, and wondered if this was pay back, for putting him in his place.

"So Booth, you're the man to beat, who is your first challenger?"

Hacker looked to a folder he was holding and smiled.

"Timms you're up."

A short agent, who seemed to be in his mid thirties walked onto the field, he looked no more impressed to be there, than Booth did.

"Ok, players pick up your ends of the rope, you know how this works, first one to pull their opponents flag across the half way point wins."

Booth and Timms picked up the rope and looked to each other. Booth had never heard of the Agent in front of him, Agent Timms however had sure heard of Special Agent Seeley Booth and he had no desire to go up against him in a game of tug-of-war.

It took substantially little effort from Booth to pull the shorter agent across the line and then some. He shook his opponent's hand and listened for the next name to be called. Forty five minutes later, Booth was still pulling other agents across the line, but he was tired and it showed.

"Ok and our last contender is, Agent Timothy Sullivan."

Booth groaned and rolled his eyes as Sully walked up smiling and acting like a kid in a candy store. Sully picked up his end of the rope and winked at Booth.

"How's the back Booth? I imagine you're getting a little tired now."

Booth chuckled.

"Is that what this is about, you and Hacker rigged a little kids game so what... you could feel like a man... jeez Sul, all you had to do was ask and I could have thrown the first round for you."

Sully picked up his end of rope.

"Where's the fun in that Booth, I wanna win fair and square."

Booth grinned and picked up his end.

"Then why don't you play for forty five minutes and we'll go from there."

Sully chuckled, wrapping the nylon around his wrists to give him better grip.

"Is that fear talking Booth, are you feeling a little scared."

Booth smiled, he couldn't believe that Sully had stooped as low, as rigging a game at family fun day, to make himself feel big.

"Yeah Sul, I'm scared..."

Hacker's voice rang out like a piercing old woman's scream.

"On your marks gentlemen, get set..."

* * *

**Oooo cliffie gotta love it, Please, please, please review. I'm almost half way to my 4000 review goal :)  
**


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer- I have a strange sense of déjà vu...**

**A/N- Do you remember where we were up too?**

**Hacker's voice rung out, like an old woman's scream.**

"**On your marks, get set..."**

**And now on with the story...**

* * *

"Go."

Booth gave Sully the feeling that he felt as though he was winning, for all of ten seconds, before he dug his heel into the ground and pulled with a little force. Sully stumbled slightly, looking nervous as the crowd screamed and yelled. Booth was tired, he was sick of this game and one look at his family on the sidelines, cheering for him, made him want to be with them. Releasing the rope a little, Sully lost his grip and Booth pulled him across the half way mark. The crowd screamed and clapped, loudly. Someone starting a chant that called out to the Gladiator, Booth shook his head, he stretched his back and shoulders feeling the burn in the muscles and knowing he would be sore tomorrow.

Booth watched as Sully stood up, a furious look on his face as he brushed the grass off his knees.

"Well if you'll excuse me Sullivan, my girlfriend and my kids are waiting for me."

Booth smiled at the way Sully's eyes flicked across to Brennan and the kids, still clapping loudly for their Dad.

Booth listened to the sound of Hacker's voice change, from overly cheery to disappointed and bored.

"Well then Booth, come on up and collect your winnings, there was a tidy prize pool for the winner of two thousand four hundred dollars, thank you everyone for your donations and bets."

Booth walked up to Hacker and smiled.

"Ya plan didn't quite work out so well, did it Sir?"

Hacker looked up a little guilty faced.

"You know, there are laws against rigging a game, when money has been laid from outside sources, its right up there with fraud Sir."

Hacker's eyes widened in shock, he watched Booth silently daring him to deny it.

"Wha... I... alright Booth, whatta you want?"

Booth smiled.

"Well I heard there's a post for Deputy Director of Divisions in Alaska and I bet if you try real hard, you could get it."

Booth smiled, he knew the position would be easy to get; the agency would happily fill the command, with anyone.

"And I bet if you asked real nicely they'd let you have Sully as an assistant."

Hacker swallowed, he had no desire to go to Alaska; the Anchorage office had terrible funding stats, but he also didn't want to go down for fraud. He nodded tightly, knowing he'd really lost this time and it was all Agent Sullivan's fault.

Booth smiled triumphantly, he took his winnings, in the form of a cheque and waved to the cheering crowd as he stepped toward his approaching family.

"Oh Dad you were awesome."

"Yeah Mr Booth, y... you must be so strong."

"Daddy is a superhero Annie."

Annica smiled and put her arm around Molly's shoulders, three kids looked up, as Booth and Brennan hugged.

"I am so proud of you."

Booth grinned manically, holding her tighter as she leaned into him.

"You're back and shoulders are going to stiffen up very quickly without intervention."

Booth leaned into her, his mouth near her ear.

"What do you suggest Doctor. Brennan."

Brennan smiled at his suggestive brow waggle and hit his chest playfully as he pulled back a little.

"Well, I can give you a massage tonight? But for now I think it best you do some stretches and keep yourself mobile."

Booth nodded and kissed her cheek.

"What are you gunna do with the money you won Dad?"

Booth ruffled his son's hair and smiled.

"Dunno Pal, pay off a few bills?"

Parker smiled and nodded, his Mom looked pretty happy with that decision too, which meant it was probably the right choice to make.

* * *

The kids walked back to the picnic rug and joined in the cheers from the rest of squints.

"Woo, go Booth."

"Way to show em Big Man."

"That was pretty impressive G-Man."

"Who was that last guy, it seemed kinda personal?"

They all looked to Wendell, who instantly held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, ok, wrong question, sorry."

Brennan smiled, feeling a little bad that Wendell was out of the social loop. She turned to the kids and sent them off to play, knowing that they didn't need the details, but also that they were waiting to be excused. As they wandered off, she turned back to Wendell.

"His name is Agent Sullivan; he is... an ex of mine and was Booth's friend."

Wendell was happy to leave it there, but turned to Booth when he spoke.

"He did the wrong thing, which turned out to be a good thing but, he broke a promise and he hurt someone I love. That's it, no second chances."

Wendell nodded, he knew all about the type of man Seeley Booth was, he'd spent enough time with him on the ice and enough time in the lab to know the FBI agent was noble and honest and if Seeley Booth said someone was no good, then chances are, they were no good.

The team watched Brennan's arm go around her boyfriend hesitantly, she was watching his face and was unsure if her touch, would be welcome at the present moment. Booth smiled and pulled her in tight to his side, loving the way her head rested against his shoulder.

"Come on sit Booth."

"I thought you said I had to remain mobile?"

Brennan smiled.

"I'll release the pressure in your back and then you can walk to the car and get the pain medication from the glove compartment."

Booth smirked at her and slowly dropped to his knees, his girlfriend behind him. Brennan gave the others a look that told them to make themselves otherwise occupied and as if on cue, Cam's cell rang, so she got up to answer it, Wendell voiced his desire for the bathrooms, Hodgins yawned laying back on the blanket and throwing his wife's jacket over his face and Angela; well Angela remained Angela, not taking her eyes off the two.

She smiled as her friend sat behind the tough agent, her hands running over his shoulders in a relaxed motion.

"So, you guys, what's Annica's story?"

Booth raised his head, only to have it pushed back down by Brennan.

"Relax your posture please."

Bones smiled and looked to Angela.

"We're not sure yet Angela, she doesn't really talk about it."

Angela raised her brows.

"Well it's obvious something's not right, can't you look into it Booth?"

Booth mumbled from his position, chin to his chest.

"Huh?"

Brennan decided she would answer for her boyfriend instead.

"He has, nothing showed up, so unless Annica herself makes a complaint, or her parents are reported for abuse, Booth's hands are tied, it's very easy for Annie to deny claims and then not be believed later."

Angela frowned.

"Well that's stupid; I wish to lodge a complaint then."

Brennan smiled sadly.

"You've not witnessed anything but a shy preteen Ange, reporting that would only weaken her case if she did report it."

Angela sighed, feeling somewhat defeated with the way of the law.

* * *

Booth's back was feeling a lot better since Brennan had worked her magic, though he couldn't wait to get home and have the hot water from the shower run over him and the prospect of a massage was certainly desirable.

The kids had taken part in a wheel barrow race and Parker was currently helping his little sister in an egg and spoon race. Annica cheered for the three year old, clapping and calling her name from the sidelines. Molly grinned at the loud sounds of encouragement, glancing over every now and then to give her fan a smile.

Molly was the youngest contestant in the egg and spoon race and was given, a plastic runners-up medallion, for her effort. Parker and Molly made a huge fuss, neither aware that both parents had watched the whole race from the sidelines further along.

"I can't believe she went up there Booth, and she didn't shy away from Charlie or anything."

Booth smiled as they made their way toward the excited kids.

"MOMMY! Look, what da man gave me."

"Did you see her; did you see her get the medal?"

Booth smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"I'm really proud of you for helping her Parks."

Parker shrugged.

"She's my sister."

Booth nodded, still just as proud, he looked to Annica, who was watching Molly being hugged and kissed by her Mom.

"Thanks for all that cheering you did for Molly, you really encouraged her Annica."

Annica shrugged also.

"Tha... that's ok Mr Booth."

Brennan looked up at the two older kids and smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Parker smiled.

"We were going to play Marco Polo soon; do you think Molly can play to?"

Booth looked up to his girlfriend, knowing exactly where the dreamy look in her eyes had taken her.

"I think if you stay with her Buddy, she'll be fine, you just remember her little legs can't run as fast as yours."

Parker nodded.

"We'll look after her Mr Booth."

Booth smiled, knowing there wouldn't be any problems with that. He looked back to his girlfriend and smiled, she was still thinking of her past, she had small smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes. Booth touched her back gently, bringing her back to the present.

Molly wriggled to get down, eager to play more games, where she could win things.

Annica and Molly held hands; before Parker took his sister's other hand and smiled at his parents.

"We're gunna go, we don't wanna miss the start."

They ran off without further hesitation, Molly running happily beside the older kids at their slower pace.

"Stay together please!"

Brennan called and smiled when Parker called, without turning around.

"We will, love you Mom."

"Me TOOOO MOMMMEEEE!"

Booth chuckled at Molly's exaggerated words as she ran along.

Brennan leaned in and smiled against Booth.

"Should we go watch them Booth?"

"Of course."

Booth smiled as she giggled at his response, knowing he was never enthusiastic about leaving their children unattended in a public domain, despite the FBI agents running around everywhere.

When Booth and Brennan made it down to the area where the big game was in progress, they searched the mass amount of kids for three in particular.

"There they are."

Brennan pointed to a small patch of ground where, about ten kids were gathered, one boy in the middle and the rest of the kids gathered behind him. The excitement was positively radiating off them, and you could hear little bursts of laughter from the kids who simply couldn't contain their joy any longer.

"MARCO!"

The one child yelled out, frozen in position and ready to lunge at anyone who sounded close enough.

"POLO...!"

All the kids screamed back, the young kid in the middle spinning round in a circle before taking a step toward Parker and company.

"I've never seen this game played."

Booth gave a small frown.

"But I thought you said you and Russ used to play?"

Brennan looked up at the adoring brown eyes that were watching her.

"We did... sort of."

Booth was about to ask her to continue, when she did.

"It wasn't a game we played really, it was a way for Russ to check on me, he would call out Marco and if I called back Polo, he knew I was ok."

Booth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why, wouldn't you have been ok, I thought things were ok before your parents disappeared?"

Brennan nodded.

"They were, I was just... I was shy and not well liked, I had a small group of girls that sometimes allowed me to play with them, usually it coincided with days we received homework..."

Booth sighed, he often wondered how it was for her, he knew that given his behavior in school, he possibly would have been one of the kids that teased her and he hated himself for that.

"Even before my parents and Russ left, I was awkward and didn't fit in well, I think my Mother used to get upset that I was so anti social, I used to listen to her and my Father talk at night, they thought that perhaps there was something wrong with me."

Booth pulled his girlfriend into his chest and kissed her head.

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect."

Brennan chuckled, but held him tighter in response.

"So are you Booth."

She knew she had no way to calculate or quantify her statement, but she also knew she didn't have too, she believed it and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Half an hour later, most of the kids who had been playing were out, they had swapped the 'it' child three times and currently a young blonde girl was screaming out 'Marco'. It was another ten minutes, when Brennan and Booth heard Parker calling to them. They looked up from speaking quietly to each other, and saw the Molly running straight at them and Parker, helping Annica to walk over. Booth frowned and followed Brennan onto the field.

"DAD... MOM."

Booth adults ran toward them, Annie seeming almost as if she were falling asleep.

"What happened?"

Parker's eyes were wide and fearful.

"I... I dunno, she said she felt sick and then... and then she went like this."

Booth reached out, tucking an arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. He felt the girl stiffen in his arms and he looked directly into her confused brown eyes.

"It's ok Annica, I'm not gunna hurt you, you're completely safe."

He felt her relax slightly and smiled, giving her a reassuring nod, before looking to Bones.

"She's overheating."

Brennan stepped in closer and felt the young girl's face.

"Annie can you hear me, it's Temperance, its gunna be alright."

Annie nodded and rolled her head in against the strong body holding her. She waited for the fear to set in, being so close to such a strong male figure always set her pulse racing, but it never came, she felt safe. The way she was being held, made her feel warm inside, she had no desire to run, felt no threat, no cause to cower. She relaxed further, going somewhat limp and letting her guard down just a fraction.

"Let's get her out of the sun."

Booth carried her toward the picnic area they were in, he was certain a twelve year old girl should weigh more than this girl did. Cam, Wendell and Hodgins all stood up when they saw Booth approaching with Annie in his arms.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

Angela's hands went to her mouth as Booth lay Annie down on the rug. Brennan quickly took to her knees beside the girl. Annica's skin was flushed, her hair was damp, Brennan looked up and smiled.

"Guys, I... I think we need a minute."

Booth frowned but nodded, picking up Molly and ushering Parker, Wendell and Hodgins away.

"What's wrong with her Dad, I wanna stay, she's my friend."

"Come on Pal; let your Mom and Aunts take care of her ok?"

Booth silently pleaded with his son to understand, the decreasing frown line told the elder that he was getting through.

"Is she gunna be ok?"

Parker looked back, seeing his Mom and Cam getting ready to take Annica's jacket off. Booth wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and walked him onward.

Annica bolted up right as she felt hands grab at her jacket.

"NO!.. No leave it, don... don't take it."

"Annica we need to cool you down."

Brennan spoke gently, not wanting to upset the girl further.

"No, please don't take it... please."

Brennan brushed the damp brown hair back from the twelve year old's forehead.

"Ok, Ok... just... just lay down."

Annica held the jacket tight to her body as she lay back on the rug. She couldn't let them take the jacket, what if they saw what it hid, what if they were disgusted and didn't want her near them or worse, what they told the authorities and she had to live the rest of of her life in a home for children who's parents didn't want them, what if it was just like her Father said, beatings everyday, slowing starving to death, because that's what she deserved for coming into the world uninvited and unwanted; her Mother always said she had it too easy, she deserved harsher punishments for the pain she caused. Annie knew there were foster centers, but her Mom always said, they only want pretty children, kids who were worth something and she was neither so it would be the children's home for unwanted kids for her.

Brennan could feel the tension in the preteen's body, her eyes wide and darting round, though somewhat vacant. Cam handed Angela some damp paper napkins, which she placed against the girl's forehead.

"Just stay calm Annica, its ok; we just need to bring your body temperature down."

Annica swallowed visibly, her pulse slightly elevated and noticeable in her breathing.

"Try to take deep breaths Annica, deep rather than shallow and fast..."

Annica watched Brennan's eyes and listened to her voice, she was trying desperately not to fall asleep, she was tired and dizzy.

"Slow it down Sweetheart, you're nice and safe."

Brennan looked to Cam with a worried expression.

"There are some dish towels in the basket and there's ice in the cooler, we can use them to help drop her core temperature. Cam nodded setting work at bringing the two individual items together.

"Do you feel sick at all, Parker said you weren't feeling well?"

Annica shook her head.

"It's gone."

Cam lifted Annica's head gently, laying the towel filled with ice, behind her heated neck and another to her forehead.

"You should start to feel better soon."

Brennan knew the best way for her to cool down, would be to get the jacket off and place the iced towels under her armpits, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

"Can you drink?"

Annica nodded, watching as Brennan was handed a bottle of water and one of the straws that had been packed for Molly, considering the three year old hadn't mastered drinking from a bottle or can without spillage.

* * *

Booth walked up the hill alone about half an hour later, Brennan could tell he was worried; she gave a small smile to try and ease his concern, seeing his frown relax at her silent confirmation that all was ok.

"Hey... how you feeling?"

Booth dropped to his knees beside Bones and looked directly at Annica.

Annica was sitting up now, and she looked a lot better, for starters her eyes were focused and she didn't look half asleep.

"I... I'm ok Mr Booth, whe... where's Parker?"

Booth smiled.

"I asked him to wait down by the boats, with the others; I'll go get him in a minute."

Annica nodded.

"I ho... hope I did... didn't emba... barrass him."

Brennan smiled as Booth continued.

"I think he's more worried than embarrassed, I practically had to drag him away from you."

Annica's eyes lit up; the possibility that someone cared about her almost too much to fathom.

Cam's voice spoke quietly.

"I'll go down to the lake, send Parks up."

Booth looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Camille."

She smiled and shook her head at the fact he'd used her full name.

"No problem Seeley."

Booth cringed as the name rolled off her tongue, dripping with payback. He chuckled and listened as she said something about 'an eye for an eye' while walking down the slope.

Brennan handed Annica the water bottle again, asking her to sip the liquid slowly.

"So..."

Booth looked to his girlfriend.

"She's gunna be alright?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, she just needs to take it easy for the rest of the afternoon and stay out of the sun, especially if that jacket is going to stay on."

Booth realized that something had obviously been said about removing the jacket again, it was also obvious that the twelve year old had refused.

Annie looked up and then down to her jacket.

"It's my favorite jacket."

Brennan and Booth glanced at each other knowing they couldn't force her to remove it, if she didn't want to.

A few minutes later, Parker came bolting up the small hill, to the picnic area, he was pink faced and Booth knew he'd run the whole way from the boat launch bay.

"Annie are you ok?"

He crashed to his knees, almost landing on top of her. Annica giggled and held her hands up.

"I'm ok, thanks for helping me."

Parker dropped his eyes.

"I didn't really do much."

Annie tapped his knee and smiled when he looked up.

"You practically dragged me away from the game area; you could have left me there."

Parker looked horrified at the mere suggestion.

"What! As if, you're my best friend Annie, I couldn't leave you there."

Brennan smiled at Booth and Angela.

"Really? I'm your best friend?"

Parker blushed and smiled, completely forgetting his Mom, Dad and Angela were sitting right beside them. He nodded as her looked up at her.

"Ah huh."

Annie's smiled grew as she watched Parker in front of her.

"You're my best friend too Parker."

The two were quiet for a moment and when they looked up, they realized they were alone.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

Annica shook her head.

"No, just a bit tired, but I'm ok."

Parker nodded.

"You can sleep... if you want."

Annica looked to her best friend, his brown eyes reminding her of her favorite stuffed bear when she was younger.

"That's ok."

* * *

Booth and Brennan were first back, with Molly in Brennan's arms. The three year old was sound asleep and didn't stir at all, when her Mom dropped to the ground.

Annica smiled seeing the little girl; she leaned over to look at her and looked to Brennan.

"She looks so cute Mrs Booth."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Annica shook her head.

"No, I wish I did though sometimes."

Brennan raised her brows.

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah, sometimes its better that it's just me."

"Why do you say that for?"

Annie shrugged.

"No reason."

Brennan knew Annie felt it was better that she was on her own, even at twelve Annica knew having a sibling meant that two of them would get mistreated, rather than one. In foster care, Brennan had often wished she had a sister to talk to or a brother to protect her, but in the homes that were abusive, she was thankful it was just her that was suffering, and not a sibling.

The rest of the Squints returned slowly, Ange and Jack first, as being so far into her pregnancy, meant Ange like to sit down a lot, especially since her ankles had decided to start swelling again after months of normalcy.

Both Cam and Wendell were on their cells, it was easy to see by his smile that Wendell was talking to his Mom and Cam's frustrated look, allowed everyone to know, she was speaking with Paul again.

Booth groaned as he saw the person coming up the hill behind them.

"Great, Sweets is coming."

Brennan smiled. Last time she and Booth had spoken with Sweets, was just after she had gotten better. Sweets had given them homework of which neither had, had the time nor the inclination to fill out, especially given the fact it had nothing to do with the FBI and everything to do with Sweets being a nosy little twelve year old.

"Hi guys."

A resounding 'Shhh' echoed around them and everyone looked to Molly, who grumbled in her sleep. Sweets smiled and gave an expression to the group that told them he was sorry.

"So is everyone having a super day?"

Annica smiled and looked to Parker before giggling.

"How old is he?"

Booth chuckled hearing Annica's whispered question to Parker, it was a question the agent was often plagued by...

* * *

**So, I hope you all liked it, please review.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer- I'm not claiming rights or ownership of any of the characters you know from the show.**

**Still at the picnic, I think it will be home time soon.**

* * *

Brennan elbowed Booth, to quieten his sniggering, all the while trying to keep Molly asleep for at least a little longer.

"What? I didn't say it."

Booth grinned and gave Annica a wink, quietly proud of the girl and her comment.

Sweets dropped down onto the rug between Parker and Wendell.

"So, who's this? A friend of Parkers?"

Parker nodded.

"Annie, this is Doctor. Sweets. Sweets is a psychologist, he's Mom and Dad's therapist."

Annica was slightly surprised by the news that Parker's parents saw a psychologist; she thought they were the perfect couple.

Booth held his hand up.

"Whoa there Buddy, you might want to explain that Bones and I are forced to see a shrink, because we're partners with the FBI, not coz we have issues."

Parker smiled at his Dad's defensiveness and rolled his eyes playfully at Annie.

"That's true, Dad's say's if he ever needed to talk to someone about anything, he would go to Mom, he wouldn't go to someone who was paid to dob on him to the FBI."

Booth groaned and shook his head at his Son's loose lips. Glancing to Sweets, he was slightly amused the Doctor looked a little put out, by this new piece of information.

Sweets eyed Annie, there was something about her, he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Any...way..."

Sweets looked pointedly to Booth and then Brennan.

"How's Molly doing?"

Brennan looked down to her daughter and smiled, before returning her stare to Sweets.

"She's good, all the paperwork is finalized, I'm not even sure she realizes anything's changed."

Sweets nodded and looked to Angela and Hodgins.

"So how long till the baby's due?"

Angela smiled.

"About four weeks now."

Sweets nodded.

"Do you know what you're having, boy or girl?"

Angela and Hodgins both shook their heads.

"Nope, surprise, right up to the end."

* * *

Sweets stuck around a little longer, before telling them he had better get back to Daisy, they were trying to work things out and he didn't want to be away from her too long.

Cam threw her head back and groaned playfully when the Doctor was out of ear shot.

"Oh, I thought he'd never leave."

Booth smiled.

"What's up Camille, scared the shrink is gunna shrink your head?"

She scowled at him and smiled.

"No, Seeley, he just always makes me a little uncomfortable."

Angela tilted her head to look at her boss.

"You know Cam, some might say, you're afraid of revealing something unintentionally and so, have an irrational fear of psychologists..."

Booth laughed as Cam looked to the artist and smiled drolly.

"The fear is not irrational..."

She pointed at the dark haired woman.

"That, is a very real possibility the way he's always trolling for information... I just... I don't like it."

Brennan nodded her head in silent agreement, she'd never like Sweets profession and she'd never made a secret about it. Psychology was a soft science, nothing could be proven or disproven, it was conjecture and assumption.

Annica and Parker stayed with the adults for the rest of the afternoon, though they had moved to the edge of the blanket and faced away from them, their eyes on the lake in front of them.

"So what are you doing during the week Parker?"

He looked to his best friend and smiled.

"I'm too sure, I'll probably go to the Lab with Mom, she had this vacation center thing set up and it sounds pretty cool."

Annie nodded; she wished she was as optimistic about her week. She knew her Mother wouldn't be home, which meant if her Dad was actually home, she'd be alone with him and nothing good, ever came from that; especially if he'd been drinking, which unfortunately for Annica, was generally the case.

She sighed.

"My Mom was gunna call your Mom and Dad and talk to them about getting you a pass for the Jeffersonian, she said we could work on our project together."

Annie shook her head.

"My Mother isn't home remember and my Father would never spend money on something like that."

Parker smiled.

"It wouldn't cost anything; we can talk to her about it if you want?"

Annie shook her head again.

"Not yet, later?"

Parker smiled and nodded as they both looked back out to the water.

"Are you going to do anything for vacation?"

"Not usually."

Annie kept to herself, that last vacation was spent in a medical center; she had been healing after 'falling out of the tub'.

"Nothing at all?"

Annie shook her head.

"It's ok though, I get a lot of study done and I can read too, the libraries always stay open during break too."

Parker nodded, trying to be excited for her; he loved learning and the library was a great place to do that, but he liked to have some fun too and he felt bad that she didn't get to experience that fun like he did.

* * *

At four thirty Molly woke up, a little dazed and confused, where she was, before remembering all the food and people.

"Mommy?"

Brennan looked down to her daughter in her arms and smiled.

"Hey Baby, did you have a good sleep?"

Molly nodded and licked her lips.

"Do you want a drink?"

Again Molly nodded, smiling as her Mom sat her up slowly.

"Hey Princess."

Molly reached for her Dad tiredly, trying desperately to blink away the sandman. Booth placed his hands under her arms and lifted her into his lap.

"Did you have good dreams?"

Molly looked up, not sure if she remembered her dreams enough to answer and so shrugged, smiling as her Mom handed her a bottle of water with a straw in it.

"Fanks Mommy."

Brennan smiled, brushing the hair from her daughter's eyes.

"You're welcome Baby."

It wasn't long before Molly was awake enough to leave her father's arms and crawl her way over to Parker and Annica.

"I is not sleeping no more Parka."

Parker smiled at his sister.

"Hey Molly, did you have a good sleep?"

The little girl shrugged, wondering why everyone always asked her that.

"What is you's doing?"

Annica smiled.

"We were talking Molly."

Molly tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

Parker groaned, hating the 'why' game.

"Talking is good Molly, no reason, it just is."

Molly frowned.

"Can we play now?"

Parker didn't want to make Annie get up; she was supposed to be resting for the afternoon.

"I think we should just stay here Molly."

Molly looked around, there were no games or swings, nothing to climb on or in, she looked back to her brother and sighed.

"But dis is not fun...why does you not want to play?"

"Molly we just want to sit here, besides Annie's not feeling well."

Molly looked up to the young girl who she had become quite fond of.

"Did the sick bug find you?"

Parker chuckled at Annie's confused expression.

"Umm... I..."

Parker spoke up, amused. He had heard all about the sick bug and its travel plans to a distant land.

"No Molly, she's not sick like that, not like Mom was, Annie's just..."

Parker thought about the best way to explain to his sister what the problem was, he eventually decided, a white lie was best.

"Annie's just tired Molly."

Molly looked back to the girl.

"You should have your dreams, then you won't be sleepy no more and we can play."

Annica smiled and nodded.

"That's a great idea Molly; will you have a sleep too?"

Molly furrowed her brow incredulously.

"But I just woked up, I not need to have more dreams."

Annie sighed exaggeratedly.

"Oh, well I guess I'll sleep later then, can we just sit here for a while?"

Molly nodded and gave a small smile as she sat on her bottom, next to her friend.

* * *

Brennan looked over to the kids and smiled, from her position she could see them from the back, their different heights causing their heads to drop down a few inches as her eyes scanned the line they were in. Brennan tilted her head at Molly's hand clasped gently in Annica's as they sat by side, Parker's shoulder resting softly against Annica's and the older kids, with their heads tilted slightly in toward each other.

The sun was beginning to set, and Booth looked around to the group he'd spent the day with, he smiled as he thought of the family they had created, it was good and better than any family he'd ever been born to.

"I think it's time to make a move?"

Brennan nodded as did Hodgins and Cam. Angela was tired and it was easy to tell, she'd soon be asleep. Wendell sat up from his reclined position against the tree, where he'd been resting for the last hour or so.

"Come on kids, let's make a move."

Three heads turned to look back at the Booth and he pulled a funny face at them, Molly giggle, Annica smiled and Parker rolled his eyes and shook his head at his Dad's antics. The three stood up and watched as the adults all grabbed their mixed belongings. Everything had been packed up since lunch was over, except for the odd water bottle and soda can, which would be placed in the trash.

As the group made their way back to the parking lot, Angela sidled up beside Annica.

"It was lovely to meet you Annica."

Annie looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you too, I hope you have your baby soon."

Angela looked to her swollen belly.

"Ugh... me too, if it doesn't came out soon, I think I might explode."

Annie furrowed her brow.

"I'm not sure that's ever happened before."

Angela smiled, thinking it must be a trait of anyone who was a geek; a term she used affectionately, to be rather literal.

"No I meant..."

Annie smiled.

"I know, I was just thinking out loud, sorry, I'm not used to having anyone around to hear m..."

Annie closed her mouth, wondering if she'd revealed too much, the sad look she was currently getting, told her she had.

"I mean, I usually like to be myself so... there's no one there to hear me."

Angela nodded slowly, giving Annie the impression she was not convinced.

"Hey Annie..."

Parker and Molly jogged up beside her and smiled as she looked to them.

"Molly wants to know if you'll sit next to her on the way home?"

Annie smiled and took the three year old's hand.

"Sure Molly, I'd love to sit beside you."

* * *

They all said their goodbyes and went in different directions. Brennan loaded Molly in first, while Annie and Parker helped Booth load the trunk of the car. The basket, the rug, the bag, the trash and all the containers, that didn't fit in the basket.

"Thanks you two, well down."

Parker smiled as he turned to walk around to the door he and Annica would climb into.

"Mr Booth?"

Booth looked down to the twelve year old girl in front of him.

"Yep?"

"I... I ju... just..."

Annica sighed at her own inability to form a flowing sentence.

"It's alright, just take your time."

Annica started again after taking a deep breath.

"I just wan... wanted to say than... thank you, for letting me co... come today."

Booth smiled.

"You're very welcome Annica; it's a pleasure to have you along."

Annie smiled and shyly made her way to the side door, where Parker was waiting for her, before he got in.

Three doors slammed shut and Booth's voice echoed through the car.

"Buckle up."

He started the ignition and reversed out of the car spot slowly, not particularly in the mood for any accidents.

"Dad? Do we have to take Annie home straight away?"

Booth looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at his Son.

"I dunno Pal; I think that perhaps her Father would appreciate her home by dark."

Annica looked down to her lap, wishing she had the type of parents who would care if she was out when darkness fell.

"Annica?"

Annie looked up, to see her best friend's father staring at her, in the mirror.

"Sor... sorry Mr Booth?"

Booth smiled.

"I asked if you would like to call your Father and tell him you're safe?"

He was holding his cell over his shoulder, waiting for her to lean forward and take it.

"Tha... thanks Sir."

Booth scoffed at the 'Sir' comment, he hated being called Sir.

Annie took the phone and dialed her home number. She waited; and waited, listening to it ring and ring, before cutting off. Annie looked up and spoke quietly.

"I... I don't think my... my Father is home."

Booth looked to the clock on the dash and frowned, what type of parent, left in the morning and would leave a twelve year old at home all day, without a care. He knew if Annica's father had come home at all to check on Annica, he'd have called Brennan's cell.

"Does he have a cell?"

"Yes."

Annie didn't particularly want to call him on his cell, he usually didn't like answering it and he always got cranky at her when she called it. Annie looked around the car, to see who was watching her, Booth and Brennan were looking out the front window, Molly was looking to her side and Parker was fiddling around with the seat pocket in front of him.

Annie pressed the answer button, followed by the end call button, to give the illusion she was indeed calling her father's cell, she counted out the ten digits required for all cell numbers and then put the phone to her ear, she waited a moment, before leaving a fake message.

'Hello, it's Annica; I'm fine and will be at the house a little later.'

She hung up and hoped she had sounded convincing enough with her message.

"He didn't answer?"

Brennan looked back into the back seat, her brows raised as the young girl shook her head.

"Ok, well... would you like to come home with us for a little while, and we can try your father later, perhaps take you home, when you won't be alone there."

Annie smiled; glad to be invited into their company longer than expected.

"Oh, you... you don't have too, it... it's fine, I don't want to bother you."

Brennan smiled.

"It's not a bother at all, you are quite welcome and we would feel much better knowing you were not alone, especially at night."

Annica smiled, unsure what to say or how to act. On the inside she was dancing with joy, on the outside, she was fearful they would all grow tired of her and not want her to be around them so often.

She politely thanked them and handed Parker's Dad's cell to Brennan with a smile. Booth gently tried to sooth his girlfriend's rising rage, with gentle caresses to her hand, he still held.

* * *

Booth drove the SUV and its occupants back to the apartment, he was tired and really just wanted to sleep, he had always found being in the sun all day made him tired, but it was worse now days.

Parking the car, they all helped carry the stuff up, so Booth wouldn't have to make a second trip, even Molly carried the rug. They boarded the elevator and took it all the way up to the top floor, with no stops in between.

Brennan took the keys from Booth and opened the door, ushering the kids in, then Booth and then walking in herself and closing the door. She smiled hearing Booth groan as he unloaded his hands at the kitchen table, his audible sigh, mimicked by Molly a moment later, who dropped the blanket on the floor as if it weighed as much as the basket, her father was carrying.

Annica and Parker also placed the containers they were holding on the table and smiled at each other. They were happy their time together hadn't ended yet, Brennan walked in smiling at the twelve year olds as she walked passed them.

"Would you like some he... help Mrs Booth?"

Brennan smiled.

"No that's ok, I'm fine, you guys go have fun."

Parker and Annica were about to walk off, when Molly gave them the patent 'Brennan pout'.

"Come on Molly, you can come too."

Molly smiled at her brother in delight; she trotted over and took his hand happily.

"Is we gunna play a game Parka?"

Her brother shook his head and walked them into the living room.

"Nope, we are gunna watch, Finding Nemo, coz Annie hasn't seen it."

Molly looked shocked.

"Dat is my favritist cartoon ever."

Parker smiled and looked to Annie.

"It's true..."

He looked back to his sister.

"How many times have you seen it Molly?"

From the kitchen came the simultaneous reply of both parents.

"TOO MANY!"

Annica giggled as they sat on the couch.

* * *

"Alright Bones, what can I do to help?"

She smiled up at him, standing on her tip toes, she kissed his lips softly.

"Go have a warm shower, you've been stiffening up for the last half an hour or so, the warm water will help loosen your muscles and relieve some of the tension in your shoulders."

Booth smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you sure Bones? It won't take us long to clean this up."

"I'm sure, go."

Booth didn't need any more encouragement, his back was twinging and he knew the water would help, especially considering she had one of those massaging shower heads.

"Ok, I won't be long."

He released her and watched her step back.

"Take your time, no need to hurry."

She watched him walk off down the hall, listening as the bedroom door closed; she then turned to the mess before her.

* * *

Booth stepped into the steaming shower, hissing at first contact with the warmer than necessary water. He knew he would quickly become desensitized to the scolding temperature, but turned the heat down a little anyway.

The beating of the water against his shoulders and back was wonderful; just what the doctor ordered, he smiled ruefully at his inner comedian, imagining his girlfriend rolling her eyes in response. Breathing in the steam that had filled the shower stall, he sighed, feeling his tension ebb away.

Placing both hands on the tiled wall, he leaned forward and let the water rain down over him. Exhaling, his mind began to think over the day, he wondered about Annie and the life she lived at home. He desperately wanted to remove her from her parents grasp, but he knew he had to tread carefully, keeping Annica as safe as possible was paramount and that meant, not alerting her parents to their suspicions. He sighed, he hated that a child was hurting and he couldn't save her; at least not yet. He felt his anger rise up again and tried to tamp it down, he'd felt the sensation often since being introduced to the preteen. Clenching his fist, his emotions flared and he sent his fist into the wall, cursing the universe and its cruelty.

He washed his hair, rinsing it well, brushed his teeth and then soaped himself up. The water pressure changed for a moment and Booth knew Brennan had filled the kettle. He smiled at the fact he was finally in a position to know the little things, about her that no one else knew. He knew she liked jasmine tea before dinner, chamomile tea every night after a shower and lemon tea, first thing in the morning, coffee generally followed about an hour later each morning. He knew she never slept with her hair up, or with makeup on, he knew when she got dressed, she worked from the top down, she loved wearing his shirts to bed, she hated a wet bath mat under foot and she liked the toilet roll to unravel from underneath, rather than on top. He chuckled at the last little idiosyncrasy, she didn't mind, the toilet seat left up, or the cap off the toothpaste, but put the roll on backward and she would always say something.

"Booth? Are you ok?"

He smiled as the object of his musing sounded.

"Yeah, I won't be long."

"I heard something hit the wall?"

Booth looked at his slightly bruising knuckles.

"Uh yeah, I was washing my hair and elbowed the wall, no damage done."

Brennan smiled to herself.

"Ok well, do you want coffee?"

Booth smiled his 'filling the kettle' theory proven.

"Umm, no thanks Babe."

"I've left some heat liniment on the vanity, I'll massage your back before bed, but in the interim I'll apply the balm to your back."

Booth smiled at her mothering tendencies even toward him, she really was a little mother hen.

"Thanks Bones."

"Ok."

He knew she had left when he heard the door click, other than that she was as silent leaving, as she was entering.

* * *

Brennan made iced chocolates for Parker and Annica, on Parker's request, but it was on the proviso that they both have them finished, by the time Molly finished in her bath and the glasses were placed in the dishwasher and out of view from the three year old. The last thing Brennan wanted was a hyped up toddler before bed.

With a little convincing that Annica would still be there when bath time was finished, Molly walked off with her Mom, looking back to her brother and their friend a few times before losing sight of them.

Parker waited until he heard the bathroom door close and then pulled Annie up by the hand.

"Par..."

"Come on, Mom made us iced chocolates, but we have to finish them before Molly comes back."

He smiled at her intrigued expression.

"What's an iced chocolate?"

"It's a drink, come on."

They hurried into the kitchen where the two glasses were waiting on the table.

"Whoa, Parker I don't think I can drink all that."

Parker grinned.

"Yeah ya can, but trust me; you'll feel sick at the end."

Annie frowned, unsure why anyone would intentionally make themselves feel ill.

"The trick is to eat the ice cream first, coz when it melts, it makes the milk really frothy and more filling, so you need get rid of it."

The long spoons were already in the glasses and Parker gave both drinks a quick stir, before handing one across to his friend.

Annie took her first sip and smiled at the taste.

"Wow, that's real nice, how does your Mom make them?"

Parker shrugged.

"I dunno, she does em way better than the shops though."

Both kids sat at the table and drank their treats.

Half way through Annie looked up and shook her head.

"If I drink anymore, I'm going to be sick."

Parker chuckled and nodded.

"You don't have to drink it all."

Annica looked to her glass.

"I feel terrible for wasting it though."

Parker shrugged.

"It's better than you chucking it back up."

Annie smiled and pushed the glass away slightly.

"It was very good."

Parker slurped the last of his down and smiled, before standing up.

"Yep."

He took the cups to the sink and rinsed them out, before placing them in the dishwasher and closing the door.

"Come on, let's go finish the movie."

* * *

Booth could hear splashing coming from the kid's bathroom and knew exactly where he would find his girlfriend. He knocked and waited for her response before entering, with the heat liniment in one hand and his shirt in the other.

"Hey, you want me to wait."

Brennan stood up and smiled.

"No, now is a fine time."

She smeared the oily gel into his back and massaged it in well, his groans and grunts not only making her smile, but causing great amusement for Molly.

"Daddy you sound like a sick froggy."

Brennan laughed as Booth rolled his eyes at their reflection.

"Thanks Princess, I love you too."

Molly frowned, unsure why her Dad was responding in such a way, but she shrugged.

"Dat's ok Daddy and I love you too, too."

Brennan finished with Booth and then washed hands, before going back to Molly.

"Are you read y to get out Baby?"

Molly nodded, hurriedly packing away her toys, in an effort to get back to the lounge room real quick.

"Slow down Baby, you're not going to get there any faster if you hurt yourself."

Molly reverted to packing away at a normal pace, not willing to risk the possibility of pain.

Brennan looked to Booth and smiled.

"Can you please make sure the other two have finished their t-r-e-a-t-s?"

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Sure Babe..."

He looked to his daughter and smiled.

"You be good for your Momma."

Molly nodded and stood up as her Mom held a towel out for her. Booth left the bathroom and walked down the hall into the lounge room, he stopped at the thresh hold and smiled at the sight...

* * *

**Done. Please review.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer- Not mine, bluh, bluh,ugh...**

**A/N- Ok, So in my last chapter, I had Parker and Annie drink an iced chocolate. When writing it, I was under the impression it was actually an American drink, considering neither I or my family had ever heard of it, until I had one in the Hard Rock Cafe in the US, so... I put it in. It would seem though that many of you don't know what it is, so here are the destructions to making your very own Iced Chocolate.**

**Ingredients- Milk(cows, rice, soy, almond, whatever you can have), ice cream (again whatever you can have), whipped cream, chocolate syrup/fudge.**

**Step 1- Take a tall milk shake glass and line the inside with the syrup  
Step 2- Add 1 scoop of ice cream  
Step 3- pour in milk  
Step 4- Top with cream and more syrup  
Step 5- Find a quiet place to feel sick for a few hours and drink up. Lol Enjoy**

**Ok chapter 95- Ready, set, go...**

* * *

_Saturday 18__th__ June-still seriously, it's like the day that won't end._

* * *

Stepping into the main of the lounge room, Booth grinned; he picked up his cell off the side table and clicked a photo. There on the couch was Annica and Parker, his son was sitting up straight, while Annica was on a lean, her head pillowed gently against Parker's shoulder, while his head tilted to rest against her head. It was a position Booth had often found himself in with Brennan, it was also a position that his mind often did a little 'male' wandering...

Leaning down, Booth shook his son lightly, smiling at the sleepy eyes that looked up at him.

"Your sister is going to be out soon, I think Annie would like to be woken up nicely, rather than by a three year old?"

Parker looked to his shoulder and smiled at his best friend; he looked back to his Dad and nodded.

"K."

Booth smiled and walked off, trusting his Son to wake the sleeping girl.

Parker turned back to Annica and smiled, he moved his hand to hers and tapped her gently.

"Annie?"

His voice was whispered as he didn't want to give her a fright.

"Annie?"

She stirred slowly, before sitting up straight.

"Oh, sorry Parker, I... I didn't mean to fa..."

"It's ok, I fell asleep too, I just thought I should wake you before Molly comes in, she likes to tickle people awake."

Annica smiled and looked up as little footfalls came running down the hall.

* * *

Brennan walked into the living room and smiled, all three kids on the couch, quietly watching a cartoon. It was almost seven and Booth would be putting Molly to bed soon.

"Annica, perhaps you should see if your father is home?"

Annie stood up and nodded.

"Ok Mrs Booth."

She walked over to the phone and dialed her land line. There was still no answer, Annica considered pretending her father picked up, but thought lying three times in one day wasn't so great. She hung up the phone and shook her head at them.

"I'm real sorry Mr and Mrs Booth, you can take me home, I don't mind staying by myself."

Brennan walked over to her and smiled, she placed a gentle arm around her shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologize for and you are most definitely not staying home alone, what if something were to happen you?"

Annica shrugged, she had always managed in the past and she was sure it couldn't be worse than when her father was home.

"We'll just keep trying and if it gets too late, you can stay here the night."

As if on cue, Brennan's cell rang, she turned to grab it from its place on charge; she frowned not recognizing the number.

"This is Doctor Brennan..."

She winced, pulling the cell away from her ear.

"Yes well Mr Newman, if you would stop yelling into the phone..."

Booth walked over as Annica looked up, realizing her father was on the phone.

"Yes we have your daughter and were simply waiting for you to return home."

Brennan sighed and raised her hand to her mouth, slightly perturbed with the way he was speaking to her.

"Yes we will bring her home to you, we just didn't want to leave a twelve year old on her own, at night."

Brennan narrowed her gaze and turned away from Annie, walking back into the kitchen.

"How bout you go back in with in Parks, Annica? We'll come get you soon."

Annie looked up sadly at Booth and nodded.

"Ok Mr Booth."

He watched her walk away, before turning to following his girlfriend into the kitchen.

"Yes, I understand that, but we did try calling you numerous times and as an FBI agent, my husband couldn't knowingly leave minor on her own, for an undisclosed period of time."

Booth smiled, hearing her refer to him as her husband, he knew she was actually trying to draw attention to his job title, but for him it was the marital reference that stood out like a sore thumb.

Booth walked in, sidling up beside his girlfriend, with his arm around her waist.

"Yes that's correct. Now while I have you on the phone, our children have a school project due and I was hoping Annica, would be free to spend some time working on their assignment during vacation."

Brennan frowned.

"Well surely everyday is unnecessary, do you not have any plans with her?"

Brennan leaned into Booth for support.

"I see, well, Annica and I shall discuss the times and days she will spend in my care, my husband will drop her home shortly and I hope in the future, you will read and listen to your messages before insinuating claims of irresponsibility Mr Newman. Good night."

Brennan hung up, sliding her cell across the bench and turning to Booth, she was upset, he could tell easily.

"He doesn't care at all, he called because he lost his house keys and Annica wasn't home to let him in, so he had to break a window."

Booth shook his head, pulling his girl against his chest, he could feel the tension radiating off her and kissed her head softly.

"Three months of vacation Booth and the man doesn't have a single thing planned for her, what's she gunna do, sit around and vegetate when she's not getting the shi..."

"Ok, ok, shhh."

Booth cooed to her softly, feeling her tense in his arms. Brennan cussing was a rare thing to witness and usually only happened when she was really upset about something, it generally meant that something or someone had hit a nerve in her and she was simply reacting without forethought.

"He's a stupid man Booth, he's stupid and he doesn't deserve a child."

Booth tilted her face up and stared lovingly in her eyes.

"Go talk to Annica, make some plans and I'll take her home after we have some food."

Brennan nodded, turning she riffled through her bag and pulled out her date book and pen before walking into the living room. Booth watched her walk away, she was tense in her movements and he knew she'd crack later. Shaking his head, Booth turned to prepare a light dinner for them all, he wondered about Annie's father, would he be at all like his own, he tried to imagine what her father would be like, but kept getting an image of his own father standing over him with his hand poised to strike.

Booth shook his head again trying to rid himself of the image, he made a decision that tonight, he would meet Annica's father.

* * *

"Annica could I speak with you a moment please?"

Annica got up instantly, thinking she had done something wrong. She looked back to Parker and then to his Mom.

"Come sit, Sweetheart."

Annie sat down at the table and looked up as Brennan joined her, placing a book down in front of her.

"Now I spoke with your father and Booth will take you home soon, but before that happens, I told your father I would arrange with you, days that I will pick you up in the morning and you will either spend the day with Parker and Molly in the vacation center, at the Jeffersonian or in my office. How does that sound, please feel free to say no."

Annie smiled brightly, stunned by Brennan's generous offer.

"Really, the whole day?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"I will join you for lunch most days and Booth will join us when he can."

Annie nodded listening intently, it had been a long time since she had sat down and made plans for vacation, in fact this was the first time she could remember it happening.

"Ok, now for the next two weeks, we will be at the Jeffersonian, you are welcome to come each of those days that will take us up to the first of July, which after the fourth is when we leave for Yosemite. I would pose you could come with us, but I know your Father would not allow it and don't see the need to make him any more aggressive than he is."

Annie's eyes darted around, neither confirming nor denying her Father's attitude; she was however thrilled at the fact, Parker's Mom had considered her coming on a family vacation with them.

"That's ok Mrs Booth, are you sure you don't mind me hanging around?"

Brennan smiled.

"Quite sure Annica. Now shall we put you down for the almost two weeks?"

Annie sprung out of her seat and crashed into her best friend's Mom, her frail arms wrapping around her neck. She couldn't believe something so wonderful was happening to her, she loved spending time with Parker and his family. She did feel a little out of place with them though, they were all so warm and loving, she knew she had done nothing to deserve their kindness, she was a nobody, a WOS, an unremarkable girl who took up precious space, she did nothing to earn; that's what her Mother told her and she knew it was true.

"Thank you so much..."

Brennan hugged her back, smiling at Booth where he stood at the thresh hold. Annica pulled back after a moment, a bright smile on her face.

"I swear I won't give you a reason to regret this Mrs Booth."

Brennan nodded patting the seat.

"I know..."

She watched Annie drop back into her chair.

"I will pick you up every morning at seven forty five; can you be ready by then?"

"Yes, not a problem, honest, I won't make you late."

"If you decide you don't want to go into the lab, please call me by seven."

Annica nodded, not able to think of a single reason for changing her mind.

* * *

Booth pulled up out the front of Annica's house, there was a single light on downstairs and Booth could see the broken window from the street. Cutting the engine, he climbed out.

"Stay in the car please Bud."

Parker nodded and looked to Annie, whose smile had now completely disappeared.

"Bye Parker, see you Monday."

"See ya Annie."

Annica climbed out, walking up to Booth on the foot path. She gave a small smile and Booth could instantly tell the twelve year old was nervous and Booth knew fear when he saw it.

"You ok?"

She nodded, putting on a brave face as she walked up the path to her front door.

Annica took a deep breath and reached out to open the door; it was unlocked, she gave a small push and stepped up.

"Thanks for ha... ving me around today Mr Boo... th and thanks for bringing me ba... back here."

Booth smiled, glancing down to where Annica was in the process of what looked like hiding the container of food, Brennan had given her, under her jacket.

"It's not a problem; hopefully I'll see you Monday at lunch time."

Annie nodded, flinching when she heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Umm, I... I shou... should g... go, thanks again Mr Boo...th."

Booth nodded, he could see she was getting agitated the closer the footfalls became and within seconds a tall man, wearing a blue singlet, jeans and boots stood at the bottom of the steps looking out.

Annica turned and looked to him with lowered eyes.

"Ahh... umm... thi... this i... is M...M...Mr Boo...th..."

Booth noticed how much worse Annica's stutter became when addressing her father, he felt his pulse rise, in the presence of this pathetic and weak human being. Booth swallowed tightly, forcing his voice to project evenly.

"Hi, just dropping her home."

Mr Newman nodded, stepping forward he stood beside his daughter, who shrunk and cowered in his presence.

Booth wanted to try and leave the porch with Mr Newman in a calm and relaxed state, he wanted there to be less chance of Annie being beaten tonight or worse.

Booth held his hand out to shake Annica's father's hand.

"Annica tells us you're a laborer?"

Mr Newman took the offered hand and shook it, he gave a slight wince at the grip; if this was the FBI agent, he knew he needed to be on his good side.

"Yeah that's right."

Booth nodded.

"Tough work, you in commercial or private building?"

"Commer-shool, six-een years now."

Booth nodded.

"Sweet, you must enjoy it then."

"It's got its moments, but you know same goes for all jobs aye."

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah, ain't that the truth."

Booth got a bad vibe off this guy and he really didn't want to leave Annie here, but he had no cause for arresting the guy, well nothing that would stick if Annica wouldn't talk, and he got the distinct impression the twelve year old wasn't ready yet.

Like Brennan and Molly, Annica seemed to have a few issues with trust, mainly of adults, so Booth made the decision to somehow show Annica that he and Brennan and all the squints could be trusted, if she would only let them in.

Annica's father looked at his daughter without a hint of affection toward her, Booth felt his blood boil, he clenched his fists, no child deserved to feel the way Annica undoubtedly did.

"So, you must pretty happy, with Annica and her grades, new school and all and still managing to keep her grades up, not too many kids could do that."

Annica's father tried to look impressed.

"Yeah, it's good."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, the Mrs and I were glad our Son had paired up with someone so bright, for their project, we're certainly glad you moved to the area."

Mr Newman gave a tight smile.

"Yeah well, you gotta go where the work is huh."

Booth forced a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah sure... Well, I better make a move..."

He looked to Annica.

"Temperance will pick you up early Monday morning, to begin your project, make sure you give a copy of the dates to your father."

Annie smiled, knowing he had just said everything to make her father think this was all business.

"Y...yes Mr Booth."

Booth smiled and looked to her father again, once more holding his hand out.

"Good to meet you Mr Newman, we'll see you around."

The older man nodded, feeling strangely like he'd been threatened somehow.

"Yeah, yeah, se ya round."

Booth stepped down off the porch and made his way to the truck, where Parker was eagerly waiting his return.

Mr Newman shut the door and looked to his daughter with disdain.

"Get upstairs."

His hand came up and then down solidly across her back. Annie yelped as the air was knocked from her, she gasped quietly and ran up the stairs in a hurry, her lungs burning with every step. She could hear her father muttering about her bringing an FBI agent to their house.

* * *

Booth got into the car and smiled seeing his son had climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Did you meet her dad, Dad? What was he like? Was he mad?"

"He was..."

Booth looked up to the house, seeing a light go on upstairs; he hoped the child he was leaving behind would be safe from harm.

"Come on Parks; let's go home, your Mom will be waiting on us."

Parker got the idea his father didn't want to discuss the matter and thought it best to let it go for now, he knew better than to push and risk never being told anything.

"K."

* * *

Brennan had showered and cleaned up the kitchen and living room, they had all had a quick and easy dinner of leftovers before Annica left and the young girl was happy to eat with them again. She seemed to be enjoying listening to the chatter about the day's events. Brennan smiled at the memory of how excited Annie had been, when questioned what her favorite part of the day was, it was easy for Brennan to tell the twelve year old didn't engage in a lot of conversation, she read a lot of books though and that came across in her choice of words and her pronunciation.

Walking down the corridor she heard the front door open and rushed to greet her Booth boys.

"Oh good you're back, did you meet her Father? How did he seem? Was he still antagonistic?"

Booth laughed at the similarities between hers and Parker's eagerness to know everything.

"He was falsely pleasant, I think your little comment about me being FBI caused him to act a little calmer than what he normally would, but it was easy to tell, he doesn't think much of his daughter."

Parker sighed.

"If he doesn't want her, why can't he just give her to you guys, she could live here with us."

Brennan reached out, stroking her fingers through her son's hair, the truth was, she had thought about Parker's comment, but the fact remained, Annica was twelve years old and they couldn't do anything until she told them there was something wrong, it was simply too easy for her to get frightened and lie, there was no way the state would keep her if she claimed there was nothing wrong, she would be put back with her parents and the violence could escalate. It just wasn't worth the risk until Annie herself was ready.

"He's a selfish man Parker, one who will get what he deserves. Now it's getting late, how about you go shower and change."

Parker sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Ok."

Both parents watched him walk away, his head down in silent sympathy for his friend.

Brennan looked up to Booth.

"Do you think she's safe tonight?"

Booth placed his warm hands on her shoulders and exhaled.

"I dunno Bones, he'd been drinking, but he didn't seem angry just... put out, like her being there was an imposition, tell you what though, she really didn't want to share the container of food you gave her, she was hiding it like it was a pot of gold."

Brennan tilted her head to the side, wishing she had given her more.

"She's probably storing food, she may not be able to eat or be allowed to eat, so what she gets she'll hide till she gets hungry."

Booth caressed her cheek as he listened to her, he felt sad, firstly that Annica had to live that way and secondly because he knew his girlfriend was speaking from experience.

"You've done that?"

Brennan nodded.

"My second home, I was given an apple for breakfast and two pieces of plain bread for lunch and dinner combined, if my foster mother forgot to buy those things, I went without."

Booth felt a little sick.

"How often did you go without?"

Booth was sure he didn't want the answer and she confirmed.

"More often than not, when I made friends with Mr Buxley, he would call me scrawny and began bringing me food each day, I would eat lunch with him and he would tell me that I could take as much as I wanted, every time he brought something that didn't require refrigeration I would take extra and hide it in my room at the house."

Booth felt his chest ache for her and pulled her tight to his torso.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that crap Bones."

She shrugged.

"I got by, survived and it taught me to work hard to get what I want."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

Brennan loved hearing those words from his lips; they never failed to make her happy with her where her life was going. Her mind wandered back to Annie and her situation.

Booth held her firmly and kissed her as she tensed in his arms again, suddenly pulling from him.

"What are we gunna do about Annica... I'm so..."

Booth nodded watching her clench her teeth in frustration.

"I know Bones, me too."

"Why do... how do... I hate them Booth, she shouldn't have to deal with this, she's twelve, what could she have possibly done to make them so hateful."

Booth rubbed her back gently.

"Nothing Bones, she didn't do anything."

"I want to help her Booth, but I don't know how, not without getting the authorities involved."

Booth sighed, he had also been trying to think up ways to help Annie, without putting her in more danger and he had stumbled across some interesting information.

"Look, I wasn't going to tell you this. At least not until we found something..."

Brennan pulled back from his embrace and looked up expectantly.

"I did a little more digging into Annica's history, she had a grandmother on her Father's side, she used to live with them in South Carolina."

Brennan frowned.

"Where is she now?"

"She disappeared, no one has seen or heard from her, now Annica's father at the time placed the missing persons report, and he was interviewed, but the cops interviewing him, weren't as skeptical of his character as I am and they ruled him out as a suspect. I have a few guys looking into it for me, digging through the case files, they're going to get back to me and I'll talk to Cullen about reopening the case, maybe we can get him on something other than child abuse to start with."

Brennan smiled.

"He'd be away from Annie; children's services would be in there like a shot, especially if you tied her Mother to it as well."

Booth nodded.

"Then we could apply for emergency care for Annie, while the courts do their thing."

Brennan smiled and reached up to hug her partner.

"Thank you Booth."

He smiled down at her.

"It's a long shot Bones, but hopefully something will pan out."

* * *

Parker walked back down the hall in his pajamas, his parents were exactly where he left them and her knew by their faces that they had been having a serious talk. Approaching them tiredly, he yawned.

"I'm gunna go to bed, are we going to church in the morning Dad?"

Booth had had already made that decision earlier.

"Nah pal, have a sleep in, God will understand Buddy, just don't forget your prayers huh?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"I won't."

Parker hugged his Mom who was already waiting with her arms open.

"Night Mom."

"Good night Sweetheart, I love you."

She kissed his head and smiled at the softness of his curls against her face.

"I love you too Mom."

He stepped back and looked to his Dad.

"Night Dad, love ya."

Booth ruffled his son's hair and smiled.

"Love you too Bud, see you in the morning."

Parker nodded and walked off to his bedroom, before closing the door.

* * *

By ten PM Booth and Brennan were crawling into bed.

"Shirt off please Booth."

He looked over and saw her shaking a bottle, his brain suddenly remembering he was getting a massage tonight.

"Oh, you are an Angel, aren't you?"

Brennan smiled, watching him remove his shirt and lay face down on the mattress, she knelt on the bed, crawling over to him and taking up residence on his lower hips, one knee on either side of his body. Booth groaned as her weight against him, helped to stretch the muscles out and relieve a little of the ache in his lower back.

Brennan poured a little oil into her hands and rubbed them together to warm the liquid, before applying it to his upper back. Booth groaned as she worked the muscles in his shoulders and neck first, taking her time to ease the knots and the tightness. She applied more oil, working from his spine out, over his Latissimus Dorsi.

Booth groaned and sighed as her fingers eased his discomfort, he could literally feel his back becoming looser, she concentrated on his mid back for quite a while, before moving in small circular motions down to his lower back and hips.

"Oh God that feels good, you are ohhhh...that's..."

She smiled as his voice trailed off and his body, sunk further into the soft mattress beneath him. Brennan continued the massage long after she knew he had fallen asleep. She loved the feel of his toned body under her hands and she found herself silently naming each of muscles as she worked them into a state of complete relaxation.

Seeley Booth had a beautiful body, she had always known that, he was an incredible specimen, of how fantastic the male form could be, she smiled to herself and fact he was hers. His skin had a healthy tan, he was toned without being obsessively sculpted, he was definitely in shape for his age not to mention completely in proportion; his height and weight complemented each other wonderfully and it was plain to see he took care of himself.

She stayed in position until the oil had been absorbed one hundred percent, both on his back and her hands. Easing herself down beside him, she kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

She whispered, not expecting a reply in any form, let alone his sleepy mumble.

"Hmm, night Baby, I love you too..."

He trailed off and she knew sleep had claimed him again. Pulling the sheet up, she rolled and switched the lamp off beside her. Brennan closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep as well.

* * *

**Yeeeee Harrrrr don't ask seriously, please review. We're almost to chapter 100.**

Bones is back in 3 months, DOIN A HAPPY DANCE, DOIN A HAPPY DANCE...


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer- So I think you all know by now, the difference between MY characters and HH's characters. The main difference being HH makes a profit from his and I... well I get reviews from you lovely readers **

**A/N- I'm getting a massive sense of déjà vu right now... weird.**

* * *

Sunday morning arrived quickly, the family stayed home for most of the day, Brennan for some reason felt like cooking up a storm again and the apartment had been filled with mouth watering aroma's all day.

Parker and Molly had been wanting to help with different things, so Booth was on entertainment duty, and took turns amusing the kid that wasn't in the kitchen before swapping.

At one PM, Booth had both kids on the couch, and bowl of pop corn between them and about to watch the new Cars movie.

Stepping into the kitchen, Booth smiled seeing his girlfriend pulling a dish out of the oven and placing it on the bench.

"Come on Bones, don't you think you have enough?"

She smiled looking around.

"Enough for what?"

Booth chuckled.

"Enough for anything Babe, enough food for a small country if needed; what's with the cooking?"

Slicing through a fresh baked apple pie, she shrugged.

"Well some is for us, for lunch and dinner and I made snack foods too, like these crunchy nut biscuits and veggie chips and I was thinking I could give some to Annica over the next two weeks and well we can have lunches in my office, the kids will also need food to take into the vacation center for their breaks."

Booth nodded, he knew Annica had been her biggest motivator, he knew she felt for the young girl, she wanted to be able to give Annica the type of support she missed out on growing up, much like she had provided for Molly.

"Ok Babe, well, I think you have enough, you've been cooking for half the day and it's time to come and relax."

Brennan smiled, she knew there was no point to arguing with him and he did have a point, she was tired and ready to take a break.

"Ok, help me serve up lunch and we can eat in the lounge room."

Booth smiled, kissing her temple, he bent down and got some plates out of the cupboard, suddenly sniffing the air like a hungry dog.

"Is that pie I smell?"

He stood and Brennan smiled as he stepped over to where she had plated a slice of the steaming desert.

"Oh God, you made pie, I am never ever letting you go."

She squinted, giving him a small smirk.

"That was contingent on whether I made pie or not?"

Booth smiled as she spooned some up and held it out to him.

"Of course not, I'll never let you go, but..."

His lips closed around the spoon and she watched his eyes roll back in his head.

"Oh you are good."

Brennan blushed at his obvious approval, allowing him to take the spoon and finish the slice.

* * *

They watched the movie and then it was decided they would head to the park for some afternoon fun in the sun. Booth grabbed the foot ball and a bag with some water in it, before meeting his family by the door.

"Ready?"

Three heads bounced in the affirmative, all happy to be spending the afternoon outdoors.

The park had quite a few people visiting, mostly at the play equipment, children could be heard laughing and crying, a dog was barking as it tried desperately to get off its leash. A loud splash turned the family's attention to the pond, where a flock of geese had just landed, now safely away from the child intent on disturbing their sun baking.

"Ok, let's play, Bones and Parks, you're one team, Molly and I are the other."

Booth scooped his daughter up into his arms and held her to his chest.

"You ready Princess?"

Molly nodded, she loved playing ball with her Daddy, he always swung her around and ran while he was carrying her.

Brennan kicked the ball and smiled as Booth ran after it, his arms around Molly as her legs hung between his, stopping the ball with his foot from bouncing in its zig zag motion, Booth stood back, holding Molly up, he swung his little girl back and then forward, aiming her feet at the ball.

"Kick Princess."

Molly gave the ball a mighty kick, the swinging momentum her Dad set up, making the ball move further than it would have, if Molly had simply kicked the ball while standing behind it.

"Wooo go Molly..."

Brennan cheered excitedly for her daughter.

"MOM! You're not supposed to cheer for them, they're the other team."

Booth laughed as Brennan tackled Parker to ground, tickling him the best she could, while knowing he wasn't all that ticklish, he did have one spot behind his knees but the twelve year old wriggled and kicked so much it was hard to pin him down.

Booth set Molly free, telling her to go join in.

He smiled as her little legs ran as fast as they could, in that uncoordinated way that toddlers did. Molly dropped down on top of her Mom and brother, giggling as her Mom, wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her gently to the grass.

Booth took the moment to snap a few more pictures of his family at play; he loved seeing them as a big pile of arms and legs. He had taken an awesome shot of them the other day, wrestling on the couch together, Brennan had been laying on her back and it was obvious by the yelling she had taken something and was hiding it, both kids screaming at her to give it back, while they climbed all over her. Parker's arms had been wedged under her back, while Molly was literally burrowing down between her Mom and the back of the couch. Parker and Brennan's faces had been joyous, expressions of pure happiness, while all that could be seen of Molly was her pajama clad bottom, sticking up in the air as she pushed her head under her Mom's body.

Booth switched to video, the sounds of their laughter, pure music to his ears. He had even gotten Angela to help him, convert a recording of their joined laughter, into a ringtone, so now, when the house phone called his cell, he would chuckle as the image of them on the couch filled his mind.

* * *

The early evening was spent doing what had to be done to prepare for tomorrow.

Booth was sending a few emails through, approving reports and setting up an assignment for a new recruit team. Parker was printing out some information sheets and making doubles of everything, for Annie to take with her. Brennan was in the bath, taking some time for herself at Booth's insistence and Molly was supposed to be in her room, packing her things to play with tomorrow.

Booth strolled into his and Brennan's bedroom and stopped just after the thresh hold.

"But why Mommy?"

"Coz it's just something Mommy likes Baby."

"They is pretty Mommy."

"Yes and they can be dangerous, so I don't want you to ever touch them."

Booth peeked over the top of the bed, his daughter's voice drifting up from the floor. He smiled seeing her on her belly coloring and chatting happily to her Mom through the open door. Brennan was still in the tub, her head rested back on the edge, candles lit up and a heavenly scent wafting around on the swirls of steam.

"Is all candle dane-dress Mommy?"

"Yep all candles are dangerous Baby."

Molly tilted her head to the side, before looking back down to her book.

"Hi Daddy."

Booth rolled his eyes, it was uncanny the way she did that, he knew she hadn't seen him and he knew he hadn't made a single sound, yet she responded to his presence as though he'd directly announced it.

"Princess."

He stepped over the top of her, one leg on either side of her hips as he bent and lifted her off the ground by her waist.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Talking to Mommy."

Brennan smiled as she watched her daughter giggle at the position she was in.

"Daddy."

Booth lifted her high in the air before flipping her around and onto his hip.

"I can hear you're talking to your Mommy, have you packed your play things for tomorrow?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, they is all ready Daddy."

Booth smiled.

"And did you get your clothes out for tomorrow."

"Yep, they is on da chair Daddy."

Booth smiled knowing it was likely she had done everything she was asked to.

"So you just came in to help your Mom relax huh?"

He flicked a glance to Brennan who was still watching them, with a smile.

"Yep, we was talking Daddy."

Booth thought his daughter should be given an award for stating the obvious sometimes.

"Mhmm, well, I think, we should leave Mommy alone to rest and you and I are going to go pick a story for bedtime."

Molly cheered and smiled.

"So how about you pick up all your crayons and your coloring book and we go get you ready for bed."

Molly nodded as her Dad placed her back on the ground, to clean up her mess, she bundled it all up, before running straight into the bathroom...

"Prince..."

Booth shook his head, as Molly leaned over the tub, her arms around her Mom's neck.

"Good night Mommy."

Brennan smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek as Booth walked in to usher the three year old back out again.

"Nighty night Baby."

"Come on, Mommy could have come into your room, when she was done."

Molly looked up at her Dad with big wide eyes.

"What if I was in my dreams Daddy and didn't see her?"

Booth smiled, pointing to the book and crayons by the door. He looked back at his girlfriend and eased the door closed gently after giving her an amused grin.

"I'm sure you're Mommy would have made it in to see you, before you fell asleep."

Molly shrugged.

"But what if Mommy falls to sleep Daddy?"

Booth sighed, his three year old thought too much, she was definitely picking up her mother's pension for considering all the possibilities.

"Well Daddy would have to wake her up, wouldn't he?"

Molly furrowed her brow about to comment, but her father placed his hand gently over her mouth.

"No more thinking, you're going to hurt your head."

Molly looked up at her Dad, the patent 'are you for real' stare on her face; he tapped her nose and smiled.

"Put your colors and book in your room, go say goodnight to your brother and we'll brush your teeth."

"I brush my teef Daddy."

"Ok you can brush your teeth."

Molly smiled and ran into her room to put her things away.

Parker looked up to see his little sister in the door way.

"Hey Molly, you going to bed?"

She nodded and stepped into his room.

"I is saying goodnight."

Parker turned on his desk chair and held his arms open for her, smiling as she filled them quickly.

"I love you Parka."

He hugged her a little tighter.

"I love you too Molly."

He kissed her head and gave a slight frown.

"You smell like Mom."

Molly smiled.

"Dat's a nice stink Parka."

Parker chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

Booth walked up to the door and smiled, seeing his daughter and son hugging each other. Parker was first to look up and smiled at his father, before whispering in his sister's ear.

"I think you gotta go, I'll see you in the morning ok?"

Molly pulled back and nodded, before walking toward her Daddy again. As Booth took the three year old's hand, he smiled hearing her address her brother one more time for that day.

"I hope you have good dreams Parka."

The twelve year old looked up and smiled.

"You too Molly."

She nodded to him and led her Dad back down the hall.

* * *

Booth rolled over in bed and sighed. Monday morning had arrived; the sunlight was just beginning to filter through the closed curtains and as much as he could tell, today looked to be as bright as yesterday.

He turned the alarm clock off, before it was due to ring and rolled back to his dozing girlfriend.

"Morning Gorgeous."

She smiled.

"How did you know I was awake?"

Booth smiled and reached out a single finger to the crinkle between her brows.

"Because when you're sleeping properly, you don't have this."

Brennan smiled and snuggled into his chest, whining at his observation.

"Hmm, what's the time?"

"Almost five thirty."

She nodded, not inclined to move just yet.

"You want me to make breakfast this morning?"

She smiled, knowing he thought she would be all cooked out after the last two days.

"No, that's ok, I'll do it, I was going to make a fruit salad anyway, and use some of the fruit before it starts to turn bad."

Booth nodded, he loved the way she hated to waste food, which meant she was always coming up with ideas to use it and get them all eating it.

"Ok, well I'll get Molly ready and get Parker up and moving."

Brennan smiled wrapping her arms around his bare waist and grumbling into his side.

"Mmkay, but not yet, let's... let's just stay here a bit longer."

Booth chuckled and pulled her tighter against his chest, not willing to deny her anything, especially more affection.

"You got it Babe."

* * *

Booth and Brennan stayed in bed for an extra ten minutes after the alarm would have sounded, Booth smiled as his girlfriend trotted into the bathroom, slightly more hurried than usual. He knew they had time, they always set out to get up earlier than they had to; the fortunes of living with kids, be prepared for anything that might go wrong, that meant the earlier they got up, the better off they would be.

Booth walked into the darkened the room of his three year old daughter at six, surprisingly enough she was still asleep, a tucked down in her summer covers. Booth smiled seeing just the top of her head nestled next to Pluto's, popping out the top of the sheet. Walking over, Booth gently used his index finger to tickle her cheek; she scrunched her face up, before swiping his hand with hers. When Molly's hand made contact with other skin she opened her eyes, staring up into her Daddy's eyes and smiling.

"Daddy!"

Booth laughed at her excited tone, laced with sleep.

"Hey Princess, what's going on, the sun is up and you're in bed?"

Molly pushed the covers back.

"I is sleepy Daddy."

Booth reached down and tickled her exposed belly, making her giggle.

"Daddy stop, I is gunna wee."

Booth stopped instantly, scooping her up and hurrying her to the bathroom.

"There you are Princess, do your..."

He motioned with his hand.

"What you have to do and then bath time Little miss."

Molly smiled, watching as her Dad, began her bath.

"What is we doing today Daddy?"

Booth put the stopper in and looked back to his little girl, now up at the vanity bench washing her hands.

"Today is a work day Princess, so Daddy is going to his work and you and your brother are going with your Mom, but you're going to try something new and exciting today, and Daddy can't wait to see you at lunch and hear about all the fun you've having."

Molly's eyes were wide in wonderment.

"What Daddy, what is we doing?"

Booth smiled as the three year old, hurriedly pulled her pajamas off and climbed into the tub, almost unassisted.

"Well, Mommy has talked to lots of people and those people have made a special place for all the kids at Mommy's work to play, there's going to be games, and coloring and painting, lot's of toys and you'll get to learn stuff."

Molly looked impressed and Booth was glad he was revving her up for the day, excitement would be a huge motivator to make the little girl at ease about starting vacation care and he knew if she actually wanted to go, it would make things easier on Bones too.

"You're gunna have so much fun, I wish I could go, but you're gunna have Parker and Annie there too, you get to play all day, while Mommy and Daddy have to do boring work."

Molly turned her nose up at her Dad's description of the adult's day compared to hers.

"I sorry Daddy, you is too old to play now."

She patted his arm sympathetically, giving him a sad stare with her big blue eyes. Booth smirked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right, so you'll have to play really hard, so it's like both of us are playing, can you do that?"

Molly smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, I can play for you Daddy; you'll have lots of fun."

Booth leaned over the tub and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Princess."

Molly beamed at him, only too happy to help.

"You is welcome, quick Daddy, wash me please, we gots to have brekkie before I can play."

Booth jumped into action, soaping up a wash cloth and smiling as he carried out her wishes.

* * *

Parker was finishing his breakfast when Molly came into the kitchen, dressed and ready to go.

"Parka!"

The twelve year smiled at his sister's excitement to seeing him.

"Hey Molly, did you have a good bath?"

She nodded smiling.

"Daddy says we is gunna have fun at Mommy's work today."

She climbed up at the table in her normal place and smiled at the big bowl of fruit for her. Molly decided to forgo her fork and use her fingers to dig through the mixed fruit salad; fruit always tasted better with her fingers; just like peanut butter.

"Why is today gunna be more fun than the other days?"

Parker asked, slightly confused. He looked to his Mom, who looked up from where she had been stacking the dishwasher.

"Vacation center today."

Parker rounded his head in understanding.

"Oh, yeah Molly, its gunna be awesome, I bet we make lots of friends too."

Molly frowned at that, not having thought about other kids who would be there.

"Will they be mean?"

Parker stood up, taking his bowl to his Mom, thanking her for breakfast, before walking back to his sister.

"Nope, they'll all be real nice Molly and besides, me and Annie will be there with you."

Molly relaxed a little and placed a piece of apple in her mouth. Parker smiled and walked off down the hall, to have his shower and get ready.

* * *

At exactly seven forty five, Brennan pulled up out the front of Annie's house. The young girl was on drive way again, reading a book; she was currently stuffing into her worn back pack. Brennan killed the engine and opened her door, to get out.

"Good morning Annica."

Annie smiled.

"Morning Mrs Booth."

Brennan smiled, she loved hearing the twelve year old call her that, but decided it was time for something a little less formal.

"How about you call me Temperance or Tempe if you prefer."

Annie looked up a little surprised.

"Are you sure Mrs Booth, is it not rude of me, disrespectful."

Brennan raised her eyebrows.

"I don't believe so, I've given you permission, etiquette would certainly dictate you don't take it upon yourself to use the title, but I have specified you're welcome to use it so... I believe the choice is yours.

Annie smiled at the long response, before nodding and stepping into the now open passenger door.

"Thanks Tempe."

Brennan smiled and nodded, hearing both Parker and Molly shout their greetings from inside the vehicle as Annie took her seat.

"You're welcome, buckle up."

She closed the door and went back to her door on the car, eager to get going.

* * *

Brennan drove straight into her parking space at the Jeffersonian, turning the car off; she reached for her bag on the seat beside her and picked her freshly washed and ironed lab coat, up off the floor.

"Ok, Parker can you unbuckle your sister please and Molly, you stay there, no moving Baby, Mommy will open the door for you."

Molly nodded, knowing she was not allowed to get out of the car, unless holding her Mom or Dad's hand.

Annie and Parker jumped out the other side each shouldering their back packs happily.

"We have to wait here, Mom will come around, her and Dad get really crazy about car park safety."

Annie smiled, and nodded as she joined Parker in standing against the car.

Brennan walked around the other side of the car to help Molly out; she grabbed her daughter and her back pack and threw the jacket that had fallen out, back into the car.

"Hand please."

Molly took her Mom's hand and they walked around to join Parker and Annie on the other side. Brennan smiled seeing the preteens chatting amicably, while waiting patiently.

"Alright you two, straight to the elevator, watch out for cars, please."

They nodded, Annie walking slightly behind Parker as he led the way.

In the elevator, Brennan gave them a run down on today's activities.

"Ok, I have a budget meeting a little later, so first off, we will go to my office, you can leave your bags, the three of you can go for a wander, Parks, you know what's allowed and what's not, show Annica around and don't lose your sister."

Parker grinned.

"I didn't lose her last time, she found Wendell and didn't wanna leave and I was starving."

Brennan raised her brows, amused at the way she could joke around with him.

"Ah huh, I'm sure."

Parker chuckled and bumped his shoulder into his Mom's arm playfully.

"Any way, then if you come back to my office by eleven, I'll take you all down to the vacation center, you'll have a couple of hours down there and then your Dad and I will come get you all."

Parker nodded as the elevator dinged open and they stepped out into the security check point.

"Good morning Doctor Brennan, Parker, Molly and who do we have here?"

Annie gave a nervous smile.

"Tom, this is Annica, I organized a pass for her?"

Tom smiled and picked the new ID pass up and handed it over.

"Thank you, Annica this is for you, keep it around your neck at all times, it gives you access to parts of the museum ordinary people don't have, if you lose it, locate a security member as soon as possible and let them know, we don't want just anyone walking around the facility."

Annie nodded, hanging it round her neck and smiling as Parker and Molly put theirs on too.

"I won't lose it Tempe, I'll be real careful."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Ok, let's go you three, lot's to do."

She ushered them in through the main doors and then into the Medico Legal Lab.

* * *

**Please review... please, please, please.  
**


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer- I own my own characters, you know who they are.**

**A/N-Ok, so Monday, the first day of vacation care.**

**Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab.**

* * *

"Wow, it's huge."

Annie was spell bound, she couldn't look everywhere fast enough, her nose wrinkled at the smell of antiseptic, but she wasn't disgusted by it, there was something else mixed in with it, which made it smell less like a hospital and more like an adventure.

She smiled up as; Parker's Mom looked down to her.

"Welcome to my Lab."

"It's awesome Mrs Boo... sorry Tempe, I've never... this is so cool."

Brennan smiled; Parker still got that same faraway look in his eyes sometimes too.

"Well, let's go drop our stuff off."

Annie walked at a snail's pace, trying desperately to see everything.

"Hey Sweetie, Parks, Molly oh, hey Annica, I didn't know you were coming in."

"Auntie Angie."

Angela reached out and caressed the three year old's face, as Molly slipped her hand into her much larger one.

"Hey Angel."

Molly smiled up at her Aunt and kissed her hand.

Annie smiled as Angela looked to her.

"Tempe said I could come to the vacation center."

Angela smiled and nodded.

"Well it's great to see you again."

"You too, Mrs Montenegro."

"Call me Angela Sweetie; it doesn't make me feel as old."

Annica smiled and nodded, her eyes scanning the office they had had just entered.

"Wow, is that a real mummy?"

Annica walked over to the glass cabinet and awed over the gray artifact.

"Yes, it's approximately four thousand years old; she is from the Taklimakan Desert."

Brennan smiled, Annica was clearly impressed by the piece, she walked slowly around the glass case.

"Have you been to the museum Annie?"

Annica shook her head at her friend.

"No, I... I've never been to a museum, is it wonderful?"

Parker grinned.

"There's a museum here in the Jeffersonian, we can go, Mom helped with a lot of the exhibits, and there's even an Egyptian room, Mom identified the Mummy in there as..."

Parker looked to Brennan.

"What was his name again Mom?"

Brennan smiled and looked to Annie, who was listening intently.

"Anok, he was thought to have killed his brother, for over three thousand years, my team and I discovered he was wrongly accused and that his brother's death was actually an accident."

"So you can solve a crime even thousands of years after it happened?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, the lives we live, literally mark our bones, they show if we got hurt and how long ago, what sports we played, how we walked, when we had growth spurts, what our diet was like, where we grew up."

Annie tilted her head to the side, caught on something Brennan had said.

"So... if someone hurts someone else, but they don't tell anyone until a long time after, you can see if they're telling the truth or not?"

Brennan knew Annie was referring to herself.

"Yes, injuries don't just show themselves on the outside, they leave lifelong marks on the inside too, when I was seven years old, I fell and hit the front of my forehead on the coffee table, I have a scar on the outside, but from x-rays I can see, my fall left and indent on my skull."

Annie seemed taken by this information and nodded thoughtfully. Brennan turned and gave a small triumphant smile; perhaps Annie was on the path to admitting there was a problem at home.

"Ok, I would ask that before you visit the Egyptian exhibit, you bring your sister back here."

Parker nodded, understanding that although Molly didn't realize the Mommy's were actually people, Brennan didn't want her to have nightmares about monsters, which is what the mummies sometimes resembled.

"Ok Mom."

Brennan nodded and smiled thankfully, she knew some kids would protest loudly over having to take their little sister with them, but Parker was always very accommodating to the three year old.

"You three, you got your passes?"

Parker and Annie held theirs up, but Molly was nowhere to be seen.

"MOLLY!"

The three year old, came running in from outside the office, a bright yet curious expression her face.

"I is here Mommy."

Brennan frowned looking out the door, to see nobody there.

"What were you doing Baby?"

"I seed Wendle Mommy."

Brennan gave an amused smirk and nodded.

"Have you got special card around your neck Baby?"

Molly nodded, holding it up.

"Ok, good girl, you make sure you stay with your brother and Annie ok."

Molly nodded again, before walking over to said brother and taking his hand.

"Where is we going Parka?"

Parker looked to his sister and smiled.

"Well, you and me are going to take Annie to the Museum, coz she's never seen it before."

Molly looked to Annie with her brows raised.

"You can see our one, it's big, there's aminals and scarewy peoples too."

Annie smiled, stepping closer to the three year old.

"Can we go see the animals first Molly, I really like looking at animals."

Molly nodded in silent agreement.

"They's not real but, they is p'tend."

Brennan smiled at the way her jealous three year old had really changed her tune about Annie, it was hard to believe that the same little girl who was inviting someone to join her and her brother in 'their' museum was the same one that was scowling and screaming just three weeks ago.

"That sounds cool Molly, can we go now?"

Molly nodded taking Annie's hand and giving a small pull.

Brennan smiled.

"Back by eleven at the latest please."

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Ok Mom."

"Bye."

The three kids walked out the door, disappearing around the corner, Brennan was about to sit down, when little footsteps alerted her to the fact her daughter had just re-entered the office.

"Bye Mommy, I love you."

Molly ran over and held her arms up to her Mom. Brennan smiled and squatted down, hugging her little girl tightly.

"I love you too Baby."

Molly released her and ran off again, leaving her Mom to quiet solitude.

* * *

The three kids walked down the steps to the museum proper via the staff entry, Parker pushed the door carefully, knowing a guard would be standing not too far away from it.

"Good Morning kids, here with your Mom again huh?"

Parker nodded and smiled.

"This is my friend Annie."

Molly scowled at her brother, who rolled his eyes humored by her attitude.

"Sorry, OUR friend Annie."

The security guard held his hand out to the new face and smiled.

"How you going Sweetheart? My name is Dwayne, if you need anything, you let me know."

Annie reached out to his extended hand and shook it hesitantly.

"Hi."

Dwayne smiled and pulled his hand back.

"So where you off to today, the safari park? The dinosaurs?"

Molly smiled she loved the dinosaurs and had see them many times before. Tugging on her brother's shirt she looked up all doe eyed.

"Can we show Annie the dina-sores first?"

Parker smiled and nodded, he was happy to relent to her request, having a deep soft spot for the ancient creatures himself.

"Sure Molly, do you remember how to get there?"

Molly looked around and pointed to an arch way to their right.

"That's it Molly, you can lead the way."

Molly looked to her brother with her brows raised, unsure what he meant.

"It means we'll follow you."

Molly gave a small smile, taking Annie's hand again, the little girl, tugged gently and they were off.

"Bye Dwayne."

Dwayne nodded to the blonde haired boy, he'd watched basically grow up. Annie smiled.

"Yes, it was lovely to meet you."

He gave her a casual salute and smiled.

"You too, see round, have fun."

The two older kids smiled as they followed the younger through the arch.

Annie smiled at the way she was being beckoned by the three year old.

"Come on, we's gotsta hurwy."

Annie giggled, reaching out and taking Parker's hand instinctively. Parker smiled at their now linked limbs, her hand was warm, but felt a lot smaller than his own, he held her a little more firmly, enjoying the excited feeling in his belly. Annie looked down to where she had joined their hands; she briefly glanced up to her best friend's eyes and blushed, before feeling Parker give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The three entered the dinosaur exhibit and halted as they came face to face with a Brontosaurus.

"Wow!"

Molly and Parker smiled at Annie's reaction.

"His name is Bronson."

Annie smiled and raised her brows.

"Really, they have names?"

Two heads bobbed in response and Annie looked back to the giant dinosaur.

They walked around together, looking at the different fossils and remains on display. The museum was still closed for another hour and so they had the whole place to themselves and the guards.

"That's Rex."

Parker pointed to the Tyrannosaurus, watching as Annie rolled her eyes; she wondered who came up with that original name.

"Annie, Annie."

Annica looked down to the three year old pulling on her sleeve.

"What's the matter?"

Molly smiled.

"My Daddy says, what does you call a dina-soar dat can't see nofing?"

Annie smiled and shrugged.

"A blind dinosaur?"

Molly shook her head enthusiastically.

"Nup, he's called do-you-fink-he-saw-us."

Annie giggled, her laugh echoing through the empty rooms and halls, Parker and Molly laughed as she covered her mouth in hopes of quietening the already bouncing sounds. Parker looked to his friend and spoke.

"My Dad told me that joke when I was four, he loves it."

Parker shook his head and smiled.

"I haven't heard it before, it's funny."

Molly nodded her head, she thought her Dad was funny sometimes; other times he was just silly.

Next they went to the first inventions exhibit; everything was set up on a timeline, so you could see what came first and where it was invented in relation to other things. They looked at the telephone and TV, the light bulb, the first airplane, suspended from the ceiling.

"You should see the air and space museum across the gardens, it's huge and they have wax models of Amelia Earhart and the Wright Brothers."

Annie looked suitably impressed and Parker knew they would be visiting sometime over the next two weeks.

They moved into the next large room, a huge; yet broken wooden boat sat in the middle of the room, on a slight angle. There were pictures of people around it on fluorescent back boards and as they got closer, Annie could see, the set up was akin to a ship wreck at the bottom of the ocean.

"What is this?"

"This is the Amalia Rose, it took hundreds of Africans from their homeland, to make slaves of them, but sunk just over half way to America, Dr. Saroyan has family who died on it, she gets pretty upset when you talk about it and Mom said she hasn't been back down here, since it got set up."

"Parka, why does it stink in here always?"

Molly scrunched her little nose up dramatically.

Parker smiled.

"I think that's because all that wood over there, was in the ocean, so now that it's dry it smells a little old and rotten."

Molly looked at the offending ship and pinched her nose. It was true, the room had a salty scent to it, but more than that it smelled like a damp closet, the vents on the ceiling were always on in here, Parker suspected they were trying to hide the smell from paying patrons.

"Come on; let's go see the African wildlife exhibit and then we should go back to Mom."

The three walked around the man made savannah, reading and talking about all the animals, Annie found Parker to be a wealth of knowledge, she thought him incredibly smart.

"Parka, I gotsta wee."

Parker groaned.

"Well we're going back to Mom now, can you hold it?"

The little girl shook her head sadly.

"Well you'll have to come into the boy's toilets, coz I'm not going in the girl's ones."

"I'll take her."

Parker looked to his friend with raised brows.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Annie smiled.

"Well, I am a girl, so..."

Parker smiled.

"I know you're a girl, but I was asking if you were sure you wanted to take her?"

Annie nodded.

"Well she can't hold it, and I don't think she should have to go into the boys toilets."

Parker shrugged.

"Well I guess if you don't mind?"

Annie shook her head.

"I don't, really."

Parker tilted his head and smiled.

"Are you really sure, I mean she's my sister."

"It's ok Parker."

Parker nodded.

"Ok, well I'll wait out here for you both."

Annie smiled at his smile.

"Scuze me, but is you's two finished making funny faces, coz I gotsta wee."

Both Parker and Annie blushed before looking to the three year old bouncing on the spot, her legs crossed and a concerned expression on her face.

"Sorry Molly, let's go, quick in there."

Annie pushed the door and followed Molly in; glancing back at Parker who was still flushed pink. Molly didn't wait; she barreled into a cubicle and got to business.

"Why does you look at Parka like dat?"

Annie looked to the cubicle where Molly's voice had come from.

"Like what?"

"Like Mommy looks at Daddy."

Annie raised her brows, and turned back to the mirror a little shocked at Molly's observation.

"I... I didn't mean to."

The toilet flushed and Molly came out, her gaze narrowed before she shrugged and raised her hands to the basin, she couldn't reach. Annie picked Molly up awkwardly and helped her to wash her hands before handing her some paper toweling to dry her hands with.

"Hey Molly?"

The three year old looked up inquisitively.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Molly took step back, secrets in her book were always bad, they meant, getting smacked, but not being allowed to cry or she would get another smack, secrets meant, when she was hurting, she wasn't allowed to say anything, the pain would be made worse; nope Molly Brennan Booth didn't like secrets and she didn't want them.

Annie noticed Molly's eyes get wide and the little girl took another step back.

"Molly?"

Annie reached out and Molly bolted for the door, squealing for Parker when it wouldn't open.

"Molly what's wrong?"

The door pulled open and Molly practically fell into her brother's arms, his eyes wide in concern. Pulling Molly close he hugged her, feeling her trembling body against his.

"What happened?"

Annica looked completely stunned.

"I... I don... I don't know, she..."

Parker swayed with his sister as he listened to Annie, the tears in friend's eyes unnoticed as his instincts to protect his sister were on high alert.

"She went to... to the toi... toilet and ca... came out... I help... ed her wa... wash her hand...ds and the...then I... I asked if sh... she cou... could keep a sec... ret and she... she went wei... weird."

Parker sighed, he felt bad for his little sister, but he felt bad for Annie too, he knew she hadn't meant to scare the three year old.

"Molly thinks secrets are bad, we think when her real parents hurt her they told her to keep it a secret, so she probably thinks you're going to hit her or something."

Annica felt her tears running down her cheeks, she hadn't meant to upset Molly, she didn't even think about having to sensor her words, she had just wanted to make sure the three year old wouldn't mention what she had noticed to anyone.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't know... honest I didn't."

Parker gave a small smile, his hands rubbing his sister's back as she cried softly into his stomach.

"It's ok Molly, Annie wasn't going to hurt you, it's ok, let's go find Mom huh?"

Molly nodded.

"Mommy..."

She sobbed a little before repeating her word.

"Mommy."

"Yeah come on, Mom will make it all better."

Parker lifted his sister into his arms and began to walk, turning after a few steps and realizing Annica wasn't following.

"Are you coming Annie?"

She grimaced.

"May... maybe I shou... should catch a bu... us back t... t... to my house, your Mo... Mom is gun... gunna be ma...d at me."

Parker smiled and stepped back to her.

"My Mom? Mad? Not likely Annie, come on."

She hesitated a moment before following slowly, Molly's sniffles making her feel terrible for scaring the three year old.

Parker walked into his Mom's office as she looked up from her desk.

"Oh there you ar..."

Brennan frowned as Parker put Molly down and her teary eyed daughter ran over to her.

"Mommy!"

"What happened?"

Brennan pulled Molly into her lap and cuddled her close, cooing and hushing her.

"Annie asked Molly if she could keep a secret and Molly flipped."

Brennan nodded, looking to the door, where Annica was standing hugging the door frame. Brennan smiled and beckoned the young girl over.

"It's ok Baby shhh."

Annie stepped up slowly.

"I... I'm sorry Mrs Booth, I di... didn't mean t... t... to upset her, I... I didn't kno...ow."

Brennan nodded and rocked her daughter into her silence, ushering Annica closer with a warm and understanding smile, before speaking.

"Molly?"

The three year old stayed buried in her mother's chest.

"Molly, please look at me."

Slowly she raised her watery eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Can you tell Mommy why you're crying?"

She sniffled and inhaled shakily.

"I... I not want to... to get hurt Mommy."

Molly shook her head, emphasizing her wish. Brennan gently stroked her daughter's hair back.

"Why do you think you're going to get hurt?"

Molly looked quickly to Annie and then back to her Mom again.

"Coz... coz she sayed does I keep seek-wets, I not want no more seek-wets, they is not fun."

Brennan looked to Annica and nodded at her to speak. Annie stepped a little closer, understanding Brennan was giving her the chance to make things right with Molly.

"Molly?"

Molly ducked away timidly, Annica looked up to Brennan, wondering if she should continue or not, at the barely there nod, Annie dropped to her knees and began again.

"Molly, I wasn't going to hurt you, I would never..."

Annie dropped her head sounding defeated.

"I'm very sorry, I frightened you, I didn't mean to, I... I really hope you can forgive me."

Molly looked up to her Mom for her assurances that Annie was indeed telling the truth. Brennan smiled down and nodded at her daughter, silently encouraging her to forgive and forget.

Looking across at her brother, Molly then dropped her eyes to the floor where Annie was still sitting.

"Was you really not gonna hurt me?"

Annie looked up slowly and shook her head.

"I would never hurt you Molly; I want you to like me."

Molly turned slowly on her Mom's lap, facing away from her.

"You promise?"

Annie nodded and smiled.

"Do you know what a pinky promise is?"

Molly looked to Parker who walked forward and sat beside his friend. Annie gave a small smile and looked back to Molly.

"A pinky promise is the biggest promise there is, because if I lie, I can never use my pinky finger again."

Brennan frowned, she had never heard of this promise, though she thought the ability to simply stop using one's smallest phalanx was a little far stretched, she remained quiet. Annie had decided to tone it down, for the three year old and went against telling her the actual rule was, if someone broke the promise made, they would have to cut off their pinky.

Molly tilted her head to the side and continued listening.

"How does it make it your finger not work?"

"Well, it's because the promise is a lie."

Molly pouted a little, this new idea running through her little mind. She slid down off her Mom and kneeled on the floor, in front of Annie.

"See I hold my pinky out like this and you wrap it around yours"

She leaned into Parker to demonstrate.

"And I would promise, that I won't ever hurt you and we shake."

Parker helped show Molly what to do.

"And then if I ever do hurt you, I can never, ever, ever, use my pinky again."

Brennan noticed that Molly seemed rather impressed by this promising system and she wondered if it could be used in other ways, to boost Molly's confidence.

Molly scooted forward on her knees, until she was close enough to reach out comfortably and commit to the promise.

Annie looked up to Tempe and smiled thankfully when she received a wink in approval.

* * *

Brennan gave them a few more minutes to settle and smooth over any worries, she waited till she saw the smiles on their faces, before reminding them, they were all due down in the vacation center for a few hours.

She handed all three a paper bag each, containing the required snacks and bottle of water. Annie looked up a little surprised to be receiving the rations, she hadn't been given a packed lunch, in many years, not since her Nanna had disappeared.

"Thank you Tempe."

Brennan smiled and gave the twelve year old a gentle shoulder squeeze, before ushering them all out of the office.

"Ok, so I'll be back down at one to pick you all up for lunch, you won't be allowed to leave unless I come get you, so if I get called out on a job, I'll send Angela down for you."

Annie and Parker both nodded, while Molly was busy trying to keep up and look in her lunch bag at the same time. Brennan looked back at her daughter and smiled.

"Come on Missy, let's go."

Molly trotted quickly up to the three, before falling behind again as she got sidetracked, by food once more.

They stepped into the elevator and took it down to the ground floor, before stepping out. Brennan smiled at the staff members milling around with their children.

"Oh Doctor. Brennan..."

Brennan turned to face a young man in his early thirties and little boy by his side.

"I... I just want to say; thank you so much for setting this up, it's brilliant. My... my son and I, we have no other family to look after him, during the days and by the time I remembered vacation time was here, all the camps and play centers were full, this is just wonderful, thank you."

Brennan smiled; glad to have set the ball rolling.

"You're welcome, I'm sure your son will have fun, there will be quite a bit to do here."

The young man smiled and nodded, still so grateful, he wouldn't have to forgo his pay cheque for the length of summer vacation.

Brennan walked all three kids, through the double doors after swiping her access card; she smiled at the security; automatic locking doors, guards at the exits and outside the elevator, and a woman taking names as they walked in.

"Doctor Brennan, welcome, hi kids."

Parker and Annie smiled at the lady sitting behind a desk, Molly on the other hand simply raised her brows at the ladies' painted face, she had a star on her cheek and butterflies on her forehead.

"Yes good morning, I have three in today."

The woman nodded.

"Names?"

"Parker and Molly Booth and Annica Newman."

The woman wrote the names and smiled at all three again.

"Ok, well, you guys can put your stuff in locker number twelve, and the key will attach to one of their lanyards with their passes."

Brennan smiled and thanked the woman, before walking through the second set of doors; the lockers were on the right and happy kids to their left.

Brennan helped them all stow their snacks and attached the key to Parker's Jeffersonian pass.

"Ok, you need anything?"

Two heads shook, while a third was looking a little overwhelmed.

"Baby? You ok?"

Molly looked up and nodded.

"Daddy sayed I gots to have fun for him too, I is gunna be tired Mommy."

Brennan smiled, squatting down she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you Baby, I'll see you soon for lunch ok?"

Molly nodded, looking back to all the bright colors in the next room and the sounds of laughter and fun.

"Ok, take care of one another, I'll be back soon."

She stood up and smiled, starting to feel her pulse quicken at the thought of leaving them.

"See ya Mom."

"I love you Mommy."

"Bye Tempe."

She nodded and watched them walk into the play room, her three year old taking the hand of both Annica and her brother.

* * *

**That took ages to write, please review, the muse requires food and reviews are its favorite.**

**By the way, how many days of vacation care do you want to see? One or two, three?**


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer-I only own my own ideas and characters. **

**A/N- Ok, so thank you all of those who reviewed, I'm so grateful, I don't think we're going to make the 4000 review mark, it was so close but I'm thinking 200 or just under 200 reviews in 2 chapters is a stretch, thank you though to all of you got me as far as you have, you're all awesome. **

**So... are you all ready to go spend the morning at vacation care?**

* * *

Annica winced as Molly's grip on her hand tightened; the three year old was looking around, her eyes darting from one place to the next. There were kids running around, chasing each other, some were seated quietly on the floor, listening to a man talk, another group were on computers and some were playing some sort of game.

"Parka, what's dat?"

The three looked to where some kids were in a sand pit, digging with small tools.

"Remember Mom, let me go into that big hole in the ground outside and I dug up the bones?"

Molly nodded, remembering her filthy dirty brother chasing her around the lawns.

"Well it's a little like that. Do you wanna have a turn?"

Molly shook her head.

"Hey Molly, wanna get your face painted?"

Molly raised her brows to Annica, who was pointing to a small line of boys and girls, waiting to get their faces decorated like the lady at the door.

"I think wanna get a butterfly."

Molly smiled.

"Does it hurt?"

Both Parker and Annica shook their heads.

"Nope..."

Her brother reached out and ran a finger down her cheek.

"It feels like this Molly."

He smiled.

"But wet so..."

Quickly licking his finger he then swiped her cheek again.

"More like this."

"PARKA! Dat's yucky."

Annie slapped Parker lightly and rolled her eyes.

"That's gross Parks."

Parker chuckled and looked back to his sister who was still wiping her cheek.

"Come on; let's go get your face painted."

Standing in line, Molly pushed Annie in front of her, making the twelve year old smile.

"Oh, you want me to go first?"

Molly nodded making both of the older kids laugh.

"I'm the guinea pig."

Molly frowned.

"What's dat?"

"What's what?"

Molly rolled her eyes.

"A guin-bee-pig?"

"Not a guinbeepig, a guinea pig, it means... I'm testing it out before you."

Molly tilted her head to the side, thinking a moment, before righting herself and nodding.

"Yep."

* * *

Temperance walked back toward her office, she felt a little lost without Molly by her side and didn't realize how accustomed she had become to having her daughter with her. As she stepped out of the elevator, Brennan felt her cell vibrate in her pocket, she smiled at the ID.

"Hello Booth."

She nodded.

"Yes they went."

Brennan walked into her office and sighed.

"No she was fine, not a single tear."

Sitting down in her chair, Bones rested her head back on the pillowed top.

"No I know that's a good thing, I jus... never mind, I am very glad it wasn't an ordeal for her."

Brennan looked up to the ceiling, blinking rapidly to void her eyes of water.

"What? No, Booth of course I'm ok."

"Then why are you upset?"

Brennan spun to look at the door, where Booth now stood with his cell to his ear. He entered slowly and closed the door, turning back to watch her place her cell back in her pocket.

"What are you doing here Booth?"

He walked over slowly and smiled sympathetically.

"I thought I would come in and say hello to my beautiful girlfriend."

Brennan smiled.

"More likely you thought you'd come in and check on me."

Booth smiled, holding his hand out to her, grinning further when she eased her hand into his.

Brennan stared up into the kind brown eyes that she was so used to seeing. He pulled her up and kissed her temple as he tucked her into his chest.

"I love you Bones."

Brennan closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around his waist, she knew he had come in, to make sure she was ok with leaving Molly at the vacation center, he had spoken to her about how she felt about it last night and they had discussed how it was always harder for the parent. She hadn't believed him at the time, but things had changed now, Brennan wasn't deluded, she knew Molly was ok, because she had Annie and more importantly Parker by her side, when the time came for her daughter to go to vacation care on her own, things may not be as smooth sailing.

"Thank you for coming Booth."

She felt him give her a gentle squeeze before stepping back slightly.

"Anytime Bones."

* * *

Molly turned to her brother and Annie after getting her face painted, she was now wearing a pink, purple and white butterfly mask over her eyes.

"Wow, do you like it Molly?"

The three year old looked to her brother, giving him an incredulous look.

"Dats my face Parka, I can't see it."

Parker smiled, looking to his friend and rolling his eyes at his sister's remark.

"Look in the mirror silly."

Molly turned to where the face painter was holding a mirror up to her. Molly smiled at her reflection and set her blue eyes on the woman.

"Fanks."

"You're welcome Sweetheart, bye."

Molly slid off the chair and waved, as she moved to stand beside Annica as her brother spoke.

"Ok, what should we do next?"

All three looked around.

"Oh, let's go make fake bones from plaster; I'd love to have a skull."

Parker grinned; he also thought it would be fun. The three walked over, Parker helping Molly to put on a water proof smock and grab a tray of plaster, water and mold. Molly decided on making a femur bone, while the older two, cast their skulls.

"How you going kids?"

"Good, Sir, will the mandible on my skull be movable?"

The older man looked impressed with Parker's vocabulary.

"I'm afraid not young man, it is an entire piece."

Parker couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, he had hoped to take his very own skull home, he wondered if his Mom would be as impressed with it, even though it wasn't realistic.

They each mixed the plaster and water together, carefully stirring until the mixture was smooth.

"Dis is like when we is cooking with Mommy."

Parker grinned having been thinking the same thing, only moments before.

"But dis don't stink good."

She wrinkled her nose and looked up at her brother.

"Well it probably doesn't taste so good either Molly."

She nodded and looked back into her pot of plaster, watching as the little pockets of air exploded and puffed out a cloud of dust.

"Why does it do dat Parka?"

He looked across and frowned.

"Do what Molly?"

She looked into the pot again.

"Dat..."

Parker leaned in toward his sister and looked into her pot.

"It goes pooof."

Parker smiled.

"That means you have to keep stirring, it means all the dry stuff isn't mixed in yet."

Molly nodded in understanding, and began stirring with a little more vigor.

"Careful Molly, you don't want it to tip over."

The three year old calmed down again and watched her white gooey mass with intent.

The man from earlier came back over and smiled.

"You kids ready to pour your plaster into the molds?"

He checked the consistency of each pot and nodded.

"Alright, shall we start with the youngest?"

As the man stepped close to Molly, she backed away into her brother's side, unsure and a little skeptical of the man's intentions.

"Is she ok?"

Parker wrapped his arm around his sister's waist and nodded.

"She's fine, just shy is all."

The three watched as the man whose name tag read Ed, picked up Molly's pot and tipped the contents slowly into the yellow mold. Parker mused that the finished product would look like a stereotypical dog bone and figured she could give it to Pluto for a treat.

"Dat's mine Parka."

Parker pulled his sister further onto his lap.

"It's ok, the man is just helping, it's still yours, he'll give it back."

They watched as Ed picked up the mold and tapped it a few times against the table top, the bubbles rising to the surface and bursting.

"Dat's what Mommy does wif cakes."

Annie was watching the brother/sister interaction, she wondered if she dobbed on her Mother and Father, if she would get to be with a family and have a brother or sister too.

"Yep, and then what does she do Molly?"

Molly tilted her head in thought.

"Umm, she puts em in the cooker."

Parker nodded.

"Is we gunna cook thems too?"

Parker shook his head.

"Nah, these will dry on their own and then they get hard and we can hold them."

Molly watched as Ed moved her mold to a shelf and handed over a piece of paper and a thick marker.

"Here you are Sweetheart; write your name on that."

Parker took the items and began helping Molly to write her name while Ed began on Annie's piece.

* * *

"MOLLY!"

Molly spun from where she was standing watching a story being acted out by animal x-rays. There was a man pressing a button and the picture currently showed the image of a dog's skeletal structure, standing on its hind legs, two front paws against a tree and the x-ray image of a cat in the tree.

"Blinda? Is you having fun here too?"

Belinda walked over and nodded, looking at the two older kids at Molly's side.

"How did you put vat on your face Molly?"

Molly pointed to the face painting line, where only a few children now stood.

"I can show you, it doesn't hurt."

Belinda nodded as Molly took her hand and the two girls walked away, Parker and Annica forgotten in the excitement of seeing her friend; for second, moments later Molly ran back.

"You is staying Parka?"

He smiled.

"Yup, we won't leave."

Parker saw her doubt and smiled.

"I promise."

Molly tilted her head.

"Does you pinky promise?"

Annica smiled at hearing her use the new promise system.

Parker held his pinky out and watched the three year old pinky loop around his.

"I promise we'll stay in this room."

Molly smiled and nodded before running back to her friend.

Parker shrugged his shoulders and looked to his friend.

"Let's go sit somewhere?"

Annie smiled and nodded as they walked away from groups of people. Annie spotted a quiet corner by the book stands and pointed.

"Over there, we can sit on the bean bags."

Parker nodded, glancing back his sister who was smiling and nodding as she gestured wildly around her.

"Ok and we can see Molly from there too."

"Should we tell her where we'll be?"

Parker nodded, thinking it was probably a good idea.

"You go get the bean bags and I'll tell Molly."

They walked off in separate directions.

"Hey Molly."

The three year old looked up and smiled at her approaching brother.

"Annie and me are gunna sit in that corner over there ok."

Molly nodded.

"But you is staying there?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep, we'll stay there and if we move, we'll come tell you."

Molly nodded.

"Dis is my friend, she's Blinda."

Parker smiled and waved at the blonde haired girl.

"Hi."

Belinda waved shyly.

"Dat's my bruvah Parka."

Belinda nodded and looked away to where the line was moving up.

"Ok, you play with your friend; we'll wait over there for you."

Molly nodded again and watched him walk toward Annie who was waving at her.

"Is vat your sista?"

Molly shook her head.

"I don't fink so."

Belinda tilted her head, before dismissing the fact that Molly didn't know who were and were not members of her family.

* * *

Parker flopped down on the bean bag next to Annie and got comfortable.

"Are you having fun Annie?"

His friend nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah this is cool, I'm so glad your Mom let me come."

"Yeah me too."

"Do you think I'll be allowed to come here when you go away camping?"

Parker shrugged.

"We can ask, Dad says Mom can get anything she wants from her bosses, she just doesn't know it."

Annie raised her brows.

"Why?"

Parker shrugged.

"Coz Mom's a genius, the Jeffersonian really want to keep her, so Dad's says they'll do anything to keep her happy, but Mom always says if you want something, work for it, so she never really asks for anything."

"That's good that she doesn't always ask for things, I guess they'll give her what she wants easier coz she doesn't ask for stuff all the time."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, what will you do if you can't come here?"

Annica shrugged.

"Umm, I dunno, stay home, go to the library, that's what I normally do."

Parker nodded sadly.

"Is your Dad working?"

Annie nodded.

"Yes he works every day except for Sundays, why?"

Parker swallowed tightly, he didn't want to get into a serious chat about what he thought her home life was like.

"I was just asking."

Annie tilted her head, she felt as though he was holding back, but let it go for now.

"Are you and your family doing anything for fourth of July?"

Parker smiled.

"Usually I'm with Mom, my other Mom, for the fourth and she usually makes me go to my grandparent for a barbeque, but I think Dad and Mom were talking about going to Washington Mall. What about you?"

Annie shrugged.

"My father sometimes has a big party and invites all his friends over to the house; I try to stay in my room unless I get called out."

Parker turned up his nose, thinking it sounded boring.

"Do you get called out a lot?"

"Sometimes, I have to put more chips in bowls and put trash in the bin."

"PARKA, PARKA!"

Parker and Annie both looked up as Molly came running over.

"Dat boy is being mean, he pushed Blinda."

Belinda came walking over, a large pout in place as she rubbed her arm. Parker looked up to the young boy in question; he narrowed his gaze, seeing the kid watching him and shook his head in disapproval. The boy quickly turned and ran off.

"How about you guys sit down here for a little while, until that boy finds something else to do?"

Molly and Belinda sat on the rug and pulled some books off the shelf to look at the pictures.

* * *

A little after twelve Belinda's Mom came to take her to lunch and the other three were called back to their plaster molds, they took their same places at the desk and listened as they were told how to release the sculpture from its latex bind.

Parker and Annie did theirs without an issue, but when it came to the three year old; her big brother lent her a helping hand.

"Ok, do you kids want to paint them?"

Parker nodded, smiling as they were each handed a paint brush to complete their work. Annica began painting hers gray, with little black lines creating a cracked look in the skull itself. Molly was making hers white, despite the plaster already being white and Parker had opted to paint his skull, a washed out cream color, giving the sculpture an old worn look as if it had been buried for hundreds of years.

* * *

Parker looked to the clock on the wall and knew his Mom would be down to pick them up for lunch soon; he finished up and spurred the other two into action also. Ed came around, with a can of spray on adhesive and told them all to stand back while he sealed their work.

Molly wrinkled her nose at the smell, but was eager to get back to her bone.

"Great job you three, very realistic."

The two older kids smiled as the fumes cleared and Ed directed them back to their work.

"Try not to touch them for a few minutes, or you'll leave finger prints."

Molly frowned at her bone, wondering what had been done to it, it didn't look any different, maybe a little shiny, but these strangers could never be trusted.

"Hey you three, having fun?"

"Mommy!"

Molly ran into her mother's arms, smiling as she was scooped up.

"Oh, look at your face Baby."

Molly smiled.

"Does you like it Mommy?"

"It's very pretty, but I hope it comes off in the bath tonight."

She ran her finger over the dried paint, not loving the idea of face painting after Angela had painted Parker's face a few years ago, Booth had complained it took three days for the rotten stuff to come off and Bec had gone ballistic at him.

She looked to the other two and was slightly relieved to see Parker had foregone the paint this time.

"Hey Mom, hi Tempe."

"Hey."

She ruffled Parker's hair and gave Annica's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"Look Mom, we made plaster skulls and a femur bone, we painted them too."

Brennan smiled, nodding as she looked at their work.

"That's great; do you get to keep them?"

Parker nodded.

"Great, well are you all ready for lunch?"

Parker and Molly nodded, but Annie wasn't entirely sure if she was accompanying them and so stayed quiet. Brennan looked to her and raised her brows.

"Annica? Are you hungry?"

"Umm a little, but you've already done so much for me and I haven't got any money and..."

"Hush, never mind about that, let's go, everyone put your things away, and clean up your mess."

The kids turned back and picked up their brushes, walking toward the sink to wash them off. Brennan smiled at what she assumed was Parker's extremely realistic skull; he seemed to have detailed what he had seen in actual skulls in the bone room. Annie's skull was more artistic than accurate, and it looked as though the whole thing was made of rock, she knew if Angela saw it, she would bestow all sorts of praise on the girl. Molly's bone was classic of what she saw on cartoons, not having any other experience; Molly probably thought hers was very accurate.

The kids came back all smiles and Brennan felt the woes of the budget meeting she'd attended, slip away.

"Ready?"

Three heads bounced this time and Brennan smiled in kind.

"Ok, do you leave your work there, or should we take it up to the office?"

"To your room Mommy, somebody might take it or wreck it."

"Ok, well pick em up, let's go."

As they grabbed their work and made their way to the door, Brennan smiled seeing Booth standing outside on the phone, she gave him a small wave before the kids saw him and tried to procrastinate a little, giving him time to hang up.

"Just taking, Parker Booth, Molly Booth and Annica Newman out for lunch."

She showed her ID and smiled as the kids names were marked off by the lady at the front desk. The security doors were opened and Booth was revealed, just as he pocketed his cell.

"DADDY!"

Booth smiled, hearing the familiar squeal and half expecting to turn and have to catch his airborne daughter.

"Hey everyone."

Molly hurried toward him, holding her femur up for him to see.

"Look what I did Daddy."

Booth squinted at the three year old's masterpiece and looked to Brennan.

"A vacation center that makes three year olds, paint bones... this is definitely run by squints."

Brennan smirked at his sarcasm and looked back to Molly.

"It's great Princess, are sure you didn't take that out of your own leg, it looks pretty real."

Molly smiled and shook her head.

"It's p'tend Daddy."

Booth glanced up to Brennan and smiled at her surprised expression. He turned to the other two kids and smiled.

"And... skulls wow... very... squinty guys."

Parker rolled his eyes at his Dad, while Annie smiled.

"They look great, now who wants food."

Cheers all round, echoed off the walls and Brennan smiled as they began walking toward the elevator. Booth leaned in to his girlfriend and spoke quietly.

"Shocked huh Bones, you didn't think I'd know what a femur looked like."

She looked up into his eyes.

"Not shocked Booth..."

She leaned up and whispered very quietly in his ear.

"Very turned on."

Booth pulled back and looked to her with an awed expression.

"Now that's what shock looks like Booth."

Booth chuckled as shook his head, totally amused by her playfulness; they linked hands and stepped into the elevator with the kids.

* * *

At the diner, they all ordered, Annie was surprised to be allowed to order whatever she wanted and at the insistence of Parker, had gotten a strawberry milkshake and a chicken burger and fries, though she had stated she wasn't sure she would be able to eat it all.

"Are you going to get chicken fingers Baby?"

Molly shook her head; it seemed she had gone off the common children's favorite.

"I just want normal fries Mommy wif dat red sauce."

Brennan nodded and looked to Booth who was still looking through the menu.

"You're not getting your usual?"

Booth wrinkled his nose.

"Nah, I feel like a change, I'm thinking, I'll get..."

She watched his eyes scan through the words in front of him.

"The lasagne and salad."

Brennan smiled as the waitress approached.

"Afternoon, you got another one..."

Brennan raised her brows and followed Donna's line of sight, suddenly understanding she was referring to the extra child.

"Oh, Donna, this Annica, she's Parker's friend from school and will be joining us for the next two weeks."

Donna smiled.

"Nice to meet ya kid, you're gunna have blast with this lot."

Annie smiled and looked to Brennan as she spoke again.

"Oh no Donna, we don't intend on blowing anything up."

Booth chuckled and leaned in to speak to his girlfriend.

"She means Annica is going to have fun with us."

Brennan made a 'o' of comprehension before blushing and looking back to the waitress.

"Sorry, my mistake."

Donna smiled at the scientist's embarrassment and set about to ease her.

"No problems Tempe, common misunderstanding."

Booth smiled and silently thanked Donna for her efforts.

"So what'll it be today gang, pies, shakes, what can I get you all.

She stood at the ready, pen poised over pad, ready to note their desires.

* * *

Brennan sat in the lounge room, watching Parker and Molly, the twelve year old was helping his sister to play a video game about looking after dogs and cats. She looked to the clock and smiled, Booth would be home soon.

She rested her head on her hand and thought back over her conversation she'd had with Annica this afternoon.

**FLASHBACK**

_They were getting ready to leave the office and Parker had decided on a last trip to the bathrooms before they set off. Molly was standing at the thresh hold completely absorbed in chatting to Wendell._

"_So Annica, I have something for you."_

_Annica looked up from where she was watching Spike basking under his heat lamp. She smiled as Brennan approached holding a large paper bag._

"_Wha... what is it Tempe?"_

"_It's some non perishable food items, granola bars, crackers, and some dried fruit."_

_Annie instantly felt a sense of happiness, but it was quickly followed by fear._

"_Why?"_

_Brennan tilted her head, deciding to give a little of herself in hopes of relaxing Annie, who she could tell, was putting up the walls._

"_When I was younger, I was in a home, where food was not something I took for granted. I was often hungry; my foster parents however felt the need to deprive me of such basics, like food. Many times I went to bed hungry and would go without any sustenance for the day except water. I began getting sick, and weak because my body required more than it was getting, I even passed out a few times..."_

_Annie swallowed tightly, her hands clenching the paper bag she was holding._

"_That doesn't need to happen to you, you can keep all this in your room and when you're done with it, simply bring it back and I will refill it."_

_Annie looked to the ground, she wanted to cry, to say thank you, to say anything other than the habitual response she knew was coming._

"_I... I'm sorry that happened to you Tempe, but... I... I have food at my house, I'm fine, I... I think I just have a fast metabolism."_

_Brennan nodded as Annica handed the bag back._

"_Ok, keep it though, we have plenty at home, I made extra."_

_Annica searched her eyes, she felt horrible for lying to a woman who had done nothing but treat her well, but she couldn't let them know what was happening at home; not yet._

_Brennan felt defeated, she understood Annica's response and in her mind she knew that was the reaction she would get, but she had still held a flicker of hope that perhaps she had earned Annie's trust by now; she guessed more time was needed._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Ok, so the muse left me half way through this, sorry if it wasn't up to scratch :/ please review.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer- Didda-lee-dee potatoes lol, has anyone seen Danny Bhoy? OMGosh, he's hilarious, I had tears in my eyes. **

**Anyhoo, nope I make no profit and I claim to own nothing that isn't mine, you know what is and isn't mine.**

**A/N-Chapter 99 woo freakin hoo, I can't believe it, to everyone who reviews, I'm so grateful, to those of you who review every chapter without fail... Thank you, your constant loyalty astounds me and I'm so very appreciative of the time you take after reading, to review.**

* * *

The kids had been going to the vacation center for a week now, it was Monday June twenty seventh and Parker hadn't heard from Annie all weekend. As they pulled up out the front of her house she was sitting in her usual place on the drive way, before Brennan could say anything, Parker flew out of the car and up to his friend.

"Where have you been? What happened? You didn't answer any of my emails or anything."

Annie stood up carefully and Parker noticed how she stiff she was, he frowned.

"What happened?"

She shook her head.

"Noth... nothing, I'm ok, I'm sorry I never answered your emails, my... my computer fell and broke, I don't have it anymore and... and I... I'm not allowed to use the phone unless I can pay for the call, but I have no money so I couldn't and... And I'm real sorry Parker, I'm sorry you're mad at me and if you don't want me to come to the Lab I understand and..."

Parker threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

"I thought something really bad happened to you."

Brennan watched from the sidewalk beside the car, Annica seemed different somehow. She was tightly wound and alert, more so than usual and Bones wondered what had happened over the weekend. Looking up to the house, she noticed a woman standing at the second floor window, looking out.

Parker and Annica walked toward the car and Brennan watched feeling something was off.

"Good morning Tempe."

"Morning Annica, Parker climb in the car please."

Parker looked to his Mom and saw her wide eyes, he nodded and climbed in, using the same door he'd flown out of, which meant crawling over his sister.

Brennan looked to Annica.

"There's a woman standing on the second floor of your house, is that your Mother?"

Annica swallowed and shook her head.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, she was with my Father last night and the night before, they were drinking beer and stuff."

"Did they hurt you?"

Annica dropped her eyes to the ground, before looking back up and shaking her head.

"No."

"Are you sure Annica?"

"Yes Tempe, I... I'm fine, just a little tired, I stayed up late reading."

Although not believing the twelve year old, Brennan nodded and tilted her head, gesturing she could climb in.

* * *

The car ride had been full of chatter from Parker and Molly, Annica was fairly quiet and simply spoke when she was asked a question or a response was required of her.

"Oh, by the way Annica..."

The young girl looked up into the reflection of Brennan in the rear view mirror.

"I have arranged for Angela to pick you up each morning, while we're away, she will also drop you home, if for whatever reason she can't make it, Cam will be here."

Annica smiled, she had been worried about having to stay home while they were on vacation and now, that things were; different at her house, she wanted to be there even less.

"Really?"

Brennan could hear the relief in her voice and smiled sadly.

"Yes, the same procedure applies, if you don't want to come in, call her by seven, I will give you both Angela and Cam's numbers."

Brennan noticed the new information seemed to have taken a weight off the young girl and Brennan remembered how badly she had wished there were other options for her, when she was in abusive homes.

"Thanks Tempe."

Brennan smiled and looked back to the road ahead.

Parker looked to his friend as she rested her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes. Hesitantly he picked up her hand as it rested in her lap and held it in his own, she opened her eyes and gave him a thankful stare before closing her eyes again.

By the time they arrived at the Jeffersonian, Annica was asleep, Brennan didn't particularly want to wake her and smiled when she saw Hodgins at the trunk of his car.

"Don't wake her, let her sleep."

Parker and Molly nodded, watching as their Mom slid from the car and walked over to the entomologist, he looked over to the car and nodded before he shut the trunk of his car walked over.

Brennan opened the door on Annica's side and stroked her cheek gently.

"Annica?"

Annie opened her eyes tiredly, looking into the blue eyes of her friend's Mom.

"Hodgins is going to carry you up to my office ok, you go back to sleep."

Brennan reached in and undid the seat belt.

"I... I can walk."

Jack smiled, noting the girl was already half asleep again, he stepped in after Brennan got out of the way, and pulled the scrap of a twelve year old out of the car and into his arms. Annie woke again and stiffened, but calmed as Brennan hushed her quietly.

"It's ok, sleep."

Hodgins frowned, he was sure a twelve year old girl should have weighed more than this girl did. He waited while Brennan got Molly out and Parker grabbed his and Annica packs from the floor, the doors were closed and they all walked toward the elevator.

* * *

Angela frowned seeing her husband carrying Annica across the lab floor, she got up and walked out approaching them all quietly.

"Oh my God, is she ok?"

Brennan turned to the sound of her worried friend and smiled sadly.

"She's sleeping, I don't think she's done much of it over the weekend, her father has a, I believe you would call it a 'special friend' staying over."

Angela looked to the girl sadly as Hodgins laid her down on the couch, where she instinctively curled in a ball as he covered her.

"Oh the poor thing, where's her mother?"

Brennan scoffed.

"Away at a retreat in the mountains, for all the good she's probably worth."

Angela shook her head.

"What a position to be put in, knowing your father is having an affair and not being able to say anything."

Brennan nodded.

"She's probably been threatened to stay quiet, I saw the woman this morning, standing by the window watching us."

Angela placed her hands over her bulging belly, she silently wondered how anyone could treat their child like that.

"Are you taking Parker and Molly downstairs?"

Brennan tilted her head in thought, before shaking it in the negative.

"No, not yet, perhaps after lunch when Annie is awake."

Angela nodded.

"Well, how about Parks and Molly..."

Two heads turned to face her.

"You guys come to my office, so we don't wake Annica, I need your help anyway Parker to test a game I've made and Molly, my Angel..."

"Nope, I need Molly..."

Hodgins spoke up.

"I have some brand new bugs in that are ready to have their babies."

Molly looked suitably impressed and ran over to Hodgins, taking her Uncle's hand. Parker looked up to his Mom and then to his friend on the couch.

"Are you going to stay with Annie Mom?"

Brennan nodded.

"I will stay with her and bring her in when she wakes."

Parker nodded, slowly walking out with Angela.

* * *

"So, whatta you think Baby Booth?"

He looked over and smiled.

"It's great, what's it for?"

Angela smiled.

"It's a prototype, I got asked by a software company to design a new game, with artificial intelligence."

Parker looked back to the Angelator.

"Is that how the voices knew what I was doing?"

"Yep, no matter what path you take, the A.I knows and responds accordingly."

"That's great that means that kids who don't have anyone to play with, can actually play the game as if they're playing with someone, cool."

Angela smiled, pleased he was impressed with her work.

"And do you think it's a good game?"

"Yeah, it's got fast cars and planes, it even has submarines, it's awesome."

Angela smiled.

"So, the fact you're not blowing people or living things up... it's still fun?"

Parker chuckled.

"Yeah, you still get smash into things."

Angela smiled and handed a disk over.

"Well, in that case, you are the first person to own a copy of 'A.I the front line'."

Parker grinned like an idiot.

"Cool, thanks Aunt Angela."

He hugged her awkwardly, due to her belly and smiled.

"When's it gunna come out?"

Angela looked down at her belly and smiled.

"Hopefully not next week coming but the one after, I'm due the day after you guys get back"

Parker grinned.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

Angela shrugged.

"Don't know, we want to be surprised."

Parker smiled, watching as Angela packed away the game and slid the chip into a plastic container.

"So Parker, how's things with you and Annie?"

The twelve year old grinned at his nosy Aunt.

"Good, I think she's sad today though, before she went to sleep, she looked like she was gunna to cry."

Angela sat down on the couch, next to the blonde haired boy, she'd watched since age four.

"Well it sounds like a lot is going on at home for her."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, I wish she'd talk about it, but she just says everything is fine."

Angela smiled sadly.

"Give her some time to trust you a little more."

Parker nodded.

"That's what Mom said, she said trust is the most important thing, if Annica doesn't trust me completely she won't tell me anything."

Angela nodded thinking if anyone would know how Annica was thinking, it would be Bren.

"Well Sweetie, your Mom's pretty smart."

Parker chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just a bit."

Angela smiled wincing as the baby kicked her.

"Are you ok, is the baby coming early?"

Angela laughed, thinking all males must be wired the same way; always assume the situation that would cause the most anarchy.

"No, peanut just kicked."

Parker looked at her belly in surprise.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not exactly hurt, it can be uncomfortable sometimes, you wanna feel?"

"Can I?"

Angela took his hand and pressed it to the side of her bump, smiling as Parker's eyes widened in awe.

"I felt it, there's really a baby in there, I mean I knew that but... there's a little person in there."

Angela giggled, she knew exactly what he meant, she sometimes had to remind herself that it was all real. Before she got pregnant, a real baby always seemed separate from pregnancy, but now, when she felt her baby kick or move, it really drove it home that she had human life growing inside her.

* * *

Molly and Hodgins had been looking down into a glass tank for quite a few minutes now, he had set up a large magnifying glass over the tank, and aimed it at a small group of green aphids in the fork of a branch.

"Is they gunna do sumfing Uncle Hodgie, coz I is getting sleepy."

Hodgins smiled as he looked into the big blue eyes staring at him.

"You just wait Mouse, keep watching, there's gunna be hundred of babies soon."

Molly frowned looking back into the tank. All she could see was little green bugs walking around in circles.

"Does they not know where they want to go?"

Hodgins pointed when he saw the aphids stop their movement.

"Ready Mouse watch them, watch."

She squinted really hard, trying to prove she was watching as hard as he told her to. Molly smiled, as suddenly, there were a lot more bugs than the seven before.

"Dat's the babies Hodgie, where is they coming from?"

Hodgins smiled.

"They're coming from the Momma aphid Mouse."

"Which one is the Mommy?"

"Those ones are all Mommies, keep watching."

The amount of bugs being produced was slowing and then suddenly it began again, hundreds more of the tiny bright green bugs, covered the branches.

"Is they gunna fly away?"

Hodgins shook his head.

"Nope, they will all stay right there, until there's no more food for them and then they will grow wings and try to find something else."

Molly raised her brows.

"Does they not have their wings now?"

Hodgins shook his head.

"No, they only grow wings if they have to, so before they grow them, they will walk around trying to see if they can find food close by, if they can't, then they grow wings."

Molly looked back, where now nearly the whole branch was covered in a crawling mass.

"Does they bite?"

"Nah, but if you hold them, they might go to the toilet on you."

Molly scrunched her face up in disgust.

"They is naughty bugs."

Hodgins chuckled at the three year old, she had change so much since he met her over four and half months ago, she was still shy, but she was a lot more trusting of him now and she smiled more, instead having the constant frown and puppy dog eyes. She'd also put on a little weight, not much though, he assumed she worked her food off, being a three year old, who was on the go all time.

"Should we put another branch in there?"

Molly nodded.

"Can I?"

Hodgins handed the branch to her and smile.

"You sure can, when you put in, make sure you lean it against the old one ok?"

Molly nodded, watching as he took the lid off carefully. Molly kneeled up on the bench and placed the new green branch inside the tank. Hodgins smiled at how gentle she was, she was very aware of what she was doing and paid attention to where she leaned the branch in relation to where all the bugs were currently feasting.

"Is dat good?"

Hodgins smiled and nodded.

"That's perfect."

Molly grinned broadly, watching as her Uncle put the lid on and reached his arms out to her. Molly didn't hesitate to be in his embrace, she launched herself at him and giggled when he pretended to fall back.

"Ok, do you wanna come outside and let some more butterflies go?"

Molly nodded enthusiastically, she loved letting the colorful creatures fly away freely.

"Yeah."

Still holding her to his hip, Hodgins leaned down and picked up the transport cage for the butterflies, already teeming with life.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Brennan sat in the chair opposite where Annie was sleeping on the couch, she busied herself with files that required her signature and she was due to write up her first report on Wendell too.

Annie stirred on the couch, mumbling as she woke.

"It's ok Annica, you're in my office."

She saw the girl relax and slowly turn to face her.

"I... I'm sorry I feel asleep."

Brennan raised her brows.

"Your body was obviously tired Annica, sleep is important, it helps out bodies heal, it rejuvenates us and strengthens our immune system. If you don't sleep, you get sick more often, your body becomes susceptible to viruses and disease, you find it difficult to concentrate, are you having problems sleeping at home"

Annica shrugged.

"Sometimes but it's ok, I'm fine Tempe."

Brennan could see her defenses going up and knew she shouldn't push.

"Parker is in with Angela if you'd like to see him, or you can stay here, it's up to you."

Annica got up, she folded the blanket that had been draped over her and smiled at the familiar scent of washing detergent, it smelled the same as Parker did when she hugged him this morning.

"I'll come get you when Booth arrives for lunch."

Annie smiled.

"Thanks Tempe."

Brennan picked up her things off her lap and watched the twelve year old walk out.

* * *

Booth arrived a little before one and they decided a little sun would be good for everyone, so after getting some lunch from the diner, they went to the park and sat down picnic style. They chatted and laughed, Annie's spirits seemed a little higher, but she wasn't herself and Booth noticed.

After lunch the kids went back to the vacation center, their names were down for every day, so it was easy to get them in despite starting so late in the day. Booth and Brennan left them there after stating they'd back a little later in the afternoon.

"So what's up with Annica today, she seems a little... out of sorts."

Brennan looked up to her boyfriend as they got out of the elevator and headed toward the break room for a coffee.

"I'm not sure, she said her father had a female friend stay over for the weekend, Parker said Annica's computer is broken after it fell on the floor and she's no longer permitted to use the phone unless she pays for the call."

Booth frowned.

"Well, firstly I think it's strange that she dropped her computer, she's a very cautious young girl, it's far more likely that someone helped it to the floor and revoking phone privileges makes me think her father, wants her out of contact with people."

Brennan nodded.

"Nonetheless, she seems very highly strung today, but she won't tell me what exactly the problem is."

Booth nodded, smiling as she handed him a cup full of black gold; in his eyes.

"Thanks Babe."

He watched as she prepared her own.

"Well I guess we just have to keep showing Annie we'll be here when she wants us."

They took their coffees back to her office and sat side by side on the couch. Booth noted the deep frown lines on his girlfriend's brow, he knew she was concerned about Annie and so was he, but he also knew, if left, Temperance Brennan would allow her concerns to consume her and that would be no good for any of them, including Annica.

Booth exhaled and turned to face her slightly, he wanted to lighten the mood a little.

"You know Bones, I was thinking..."

Brennan smiled as she placed her mug on the table.

"That's dangerous."

Booth jostled her and kissed her cheek.

"Watch it you."

She giggled.

"You were thinking?"

"I was thinking, before we go away for the week that you and I could go out for dinner? You know leave the kids with Ange and Hodgins, or have your Dad come over and just the two of us go out."

Brennan smiled, the request coupled with the hopeful look on his face was enough to make her pack up and leave for the day, if they didn't have three kids needing to get home also.

"I think it's a great idea Booth, I'll have a chat to Ange and Hodgins first, it's a little far for Dad to come for a few hours, he hates hotels, and he won't want to sleep on couch."

Booth nodded.

"Ok, well whatta you say to this weekend, I mean we're running outta days and I finish work on Friday afternoon so..."

Brennan nodded.

"Saturday night then?"

Booth smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"Any places you want to visit Bones?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Your idea, you decide."

Booth nodded, resting his cheek against her head.

"Ok, surprise it is."

He chuckled as his girlfriend sat up.

"I didn't say to surprise me, I said you decide."

Booth shrugged.

"Yep and I've decided to surprise you."

Boooth..."

She whined and tilted her head to the side.

"Booones..."

He mockingly whined back at her, making her laugh and crash into his chest.

"You're mean."

Kissing her crown he smiled.

"You love it."

She rolled her eyes, more at herself than him, he was correct, she loved every minute of their lives now, together was definitely better.

* * *

Booth left her office just before three, stating he had a little more paperwork, before meeting her at home later. They kissed each other briefly and parted for a few more hours.

A knock at her door caused Brennan look up from the report she was writing on Wendell.

"Mr Bray?"

"Doctor Brennan, I was wondering if you would take a look at something for me, it's on the Jane Doe, the FBI brought in."

Brennan frowned.

"Booth didn't tell me we had a case."

"It's not Agent Booth's case Dr. Brennan, it's Agent O'Rourke."

Brennan smiled, remembering the name well, Agent O'Rourke had been one of five agents originally sent to work with the Lab.

"Ask him how his ribs are feeling, next time you see him?"

She donned her lab coat as she followed a confused Wendell out of her office.

Up the platform, Brennan looked at the remains and raised her brows.

"What did you clean the bones in Mr Bray."

He looked directly her.

"I didn't, this is what Agent O'Rourke sent me."

Brennan picked up a fourth rib bone and looked at it carefully.

"Is this a joke?"

Wendell could see his boss was getting agitated.

"Agent O'Rourke seemed quite serious when he came in."

Brennan squinted at the 'bone' in her hand.

"The FBI crime lab should have been able to tell."

"So you concur that the bones are fake?"

Brennan looked up, before snapping the bone in half.

"Yes, I would assume a mixture resin and calcium carbonate, poorly done."

Wendell nodded.

"Will I tell Agent O'Rourke to come collect the... evidence?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure their own lab can deal with fake remains."

Wendell smiled and nodded, walking to the phone on the platform.

* * *

At four thirty, Brennan went downstairs to collect the kids, she walked into the center and frowned, hearing nothing but silence, looking to the woman at the front desk she silently asked, what was going on.

Lydia smiled.

"The children are in garden two, they're on a treasure hunt."

Brennan smiled and thanked the woman, before setting off toward the gardens.

The sun was still shining brightly and Brennan squinted in its light. She scanned the grounds, smiling at the large number of security guards standing at the perimeter. She had told the Administration board, she wanted extra security on and they certainly hadn't disappointed her. Walking down the steps, she approached the area that had been cordoned off for the kids to play in.

"Mr Hosk."

The man turned and smiled.

"Doctor Brennan, brilliant idea this center, truly inspirational; well done."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, how long until this game is finished?"

Mr Hosk looked around at a few kids walking back toward him.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, but if you're looking for your three, they're over there."

He pointed to the gazebo where they were sitting with Belinda and another little girl about Molly's age, listening to a man read to them; Though Annie and Parker were sitting at the back whispering to each other.

"Didn't they want to play?"

Mr Hosk smiled.

"Oh they did, they were first to finish, they won, but didn't want to ruin the fun for the others and so have been up there since. Parker also said something about his sister not being able to be in the sun too long and Molly informed me, no hat for the head, play in shade like Mommy said?"

Brennan blushed, but was glad her daughter was taking note.

"Ok, well, I'm going to take them home, thank you for minding them today."

"The pleasure is mine Dr. Brennan, all mine."

Brennan thanked him again and walked toward her brood.

* * *

**Done, did you like it? Ok, so a date for B/B, Fourth of July celebrations, and a trip... please review. Next chapter 100...WOW!  
**


	100. Chapter 100

**Well here we are loyal readers, chapter 100... Wow *wipes tears* I have to say, Thank you. I started telling this story back in February(6 months ago) and have been stunned and awed by the response. If it weren't for you guys reviewing, I can tell you now, I would not be writing, I am so very grateful, for you all taking the chance and giving that first chapter a go, I know the punctuation and grammar was pretty shaky there for a while ,but I'm glad you've all stuck it out.**

**SERIOUS:**

**I do hope that if you take one thing out of this fic, it's to spare a thought for the kids out there, who struggle with abuse every day, just stop and really think for a few seconds, that right now, in this moment, some child somewhere in your state, is curled in a corner, scared and wondering, 'why me', while a coward stands over them, making them wish they were never born. Right now, a little boy is being beaten and being told that big boys don't cry, a young girl clutches her dress as she is fighting for her innocence, remember them as you continue to read. Stand up and remember, WE CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE.**

**Disclaimer- I hereby state that I make no profit from this story and don't claim to own any of the characters that aren't mine.**

**A/N- This chapter is sort of split in two, the first section is for everyone, there is a very strong 'T' rated section toward the end, for those who want that extra fun under the covers. Anyone who doesn't read this, will not miss anything important to the story. I'm sorry if the way I set it out with the break detracts from the intimacy but it's done now, so no flames. Ok, let's go home with Brennan and the kids.**

* * *

Parker waved to his friend as they drove away, she waved back and walked slowly toward her house. Today had been fun once in their presence and the twelve year old girl was loathe to enter her own house. She sighed knowing it was inevitable and walked up the drive to the front door.

Brennan looked to her son and daughter in the back seat, Molly looked tired and Brennan was sure the little girl would sleep well tonight. Parker had his thinking face on again, she smiled at the concept of a 'thinking face' another of Booth's phrases, but it did suit the preteen currently in quiet contemplation.

"You ok Parks?"

He looked up and nodded.

"Yep."

Brennan nodded and turned on her indicator to the left, she checked for coming cars and the made the turn.

"Mommy I is hungry and sleepy."

Brennan smiled.

"I know Baby, Mommy will start dinner when we get home and then you can have a bath and get ready for bed."

Molly yawned and rested her head against the safety seat, she didn't want to wait, she wanted to sleep now.

Brennan looked into the rear view mirror and saw her daughter beginning to fall asleep already. She knew a small rest wouldn't hurt the child and so let her be.

"We'll be home soon Baby."

* * *

Brennan and the kids walked into the apartment, Molly had been woken and was a little cranky now, but Brennan figured it was a small price to pay, for the child to sleep through the night later.

"Go get your pajamas Baby, put them in the bathroom."

Molly scowled and wandered off. Parker dumped their stuff in the living room and looked to his Mom who headed straight for the kitchen.

"You want me to start the bath for her Mom?"

Brennan smiled.

"I might see if she'll have a shower tonight, it's quicker and easier."

Parker nodded.

"I can start dinner if you want, well, you can tell me what to do."

Brennan smiled, getting the feeling he wanted to help out and keep his mind occupied.

"Ok, can you peel the sweet potato and the carrots for me and wrap the corn in foil?"

Parker smiled; confident he could do the jobs laid out for him.

"Yep."

Brennan set the oven to preheat and took some soy chicken schnitzels and two ordinary chicken schnitzels out of the fridge that she'd removed from the freezer this morning. She removed the carrots and corn from the fridge at the same time, and took some potatoes out of the pantry.

Parker watched her lay everything on the bench along with the compost bucket and the peeler.

"I'll be back soon."

She kissed his head as she walked past him, hurrying to the bathroom as she hadn't heard from her daughter in a while.

* * *

Parker carried out his tasks dutifully, completing all his Mom had asked; he even emptied the peels into the worm farm on the balcony. He smiled at the black and green bin type construction, it had been one of his school projects, his Dad had nowhere to put it and his biological Mom didn't want it in her yard, so Brennan had taken it, to save it from destruction.

Parker turned the tap at the bottom and watched the liquid fertilizer come out into the jug. He waited for it to fill, before pouring the mixture on the strawberries, herbs and tomatoes growing in the pots along the fence.

"Parker?"

Th twelve year old placed the jug back under the tap and poked his head back inside.

"Here Mom."

Brennan turned her head and frowned.

"What are you doing out there?"

"Just putting the peels in the compost."

Brennan smiled and held the curtains back as he walked in.

"Are you ok? You've been very quiet since we dropped Annie home."

Parker shrugged.

"I feel bad for her, I don't even know what's happening to her, but I feel really bad and I can't help her, coz she just says nothing is wrong. She's my best friend and... I just wish she would tell me."

Brennan looked sadly at her son, she was proud of him for caring so much, but she didn't want him to get so down about it that it would affect constantly.

"Come sit."

She took his hand and led him to the couch.

"I know you want to help Annie, and I'm sure she knows too. What is happening to Annie is probably not as simple to her as it seems to you."

"But if her Dad and Mom are hurting her, she should just say something and get taken out."

"I'm sure Annie has thought about that many times, but while she's being hurt, she probably still loves her parents very much."

Parker squinted at her.

"But they hit her, don't they?"

Brennan nodded.

"But they're her family, according to your Dad, Annie only has her Father and Mother, no other family, this is the only family she's ever known, despite being hurt by them, leaving them is probably a lot scarier."

Parker sighed.

"But at least she would safe."

Brennan sighed.

"You know Parker, when I was in foster care; the very first family I lived with after losing everything... they were horrible people, they would hit me and call me names, my foster mother would make me scrub the floors until my fingers were bleeding, my foster father would throw things at me and push me, they were terrible, I spent only six weeks with them, but it felt like forever. They decided they wanted a boy instead and sent me back to the shelter. The next family I was with treated me poorly too, though not as bad, they had very strict rules and harsh punishments, even locking me in a car trunk for two days after I broke a plate..."

Parker frowned and slid a little closer to his Mom.

"My point is, I'm sure Annie feels what she suffers now, could always be worse somewhere else..."

Brennan wrapped her arm around his shoulders and kissed his head.

"She also needs time to understand that she will be helped, her parents have probably spent many years telling her, no one would believe her, she may have even been threatened."

Parker looked up at his Mom, his eyes filled with tears.

"What if she never tells anyone and just keeps living there."

Brennan shook her head.

"She's a strong girl Parks, she won't put up with it forever and when she's ready, we'll all be there to support her."

Parker smiled at the way his Mom said 'we' he leaned in close and hugged her tight.

"I love you Mom."

Brennan smiled.

"I love you too Parker."

"I wish that no one ever hurt you, I wish grandpa Max, didn't run away and Uncle Russ, I wish you knew Dad back then, he would of saved you."

Brennan smiled at the sentiment.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would have."

Parker nodded against her chest.

* * *

When Booth got home a little before seven, he could hear certain things in the apartment. He knew by the silence that Molly was asleep, he knew Parker was in the shower by the sound of running water through the wall adjoining the hall way and he knew Brennan was in the kitchen, by the soft humming floating down to his ears.

Booth smiled, walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, expecting her to be a little surprised by his presence, instead he got a gentle a smile and her hands covering his.

"You're home."

He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Yep."

"How was work?"

Booth shrugged.

"It was ok, finally caught up on the paper work."

She nodded.

"How was your afternoon?"

Brennan turned in his arms and tilted her head to the side.

"It was ok."

Booth could tell something had her thinking hard; stepping up closer to her he backed her up against the bench and lifted her with ease. Brennan smiled shyly as he stepped between her parted knees.

"What's wrong Baby? Talk to me."

Looking him directly in the eyes she sighed.

"Annie's situation is upsetting Parker, I hate to see him so down."

Booth stroked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Has he said something?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Just that he wishes she'd talk to him, that he wants to help but doesn't know how."

Booth nodded.

"Well, I think we all feel that."

"It's different for Par..."

Booth caressed her cheek and gave a sad smile.

"I know, I'll have a chat to him..."

Brennan nodded, she wasn't sure what Booth could say to his son, but she knew it was better if Booth spoke to the struggling twelve year old directly.

"Ok Baby?"

He leaned up kissing her forehead and smiled as she dropped her head to his shoulder, to give him an affectionate hug.

* * *

Parker walked out of the bathroom and smiled at his parents having dinner together, they were talking quietly, with small smiles on their faces. He loved watching them sometimes, seeing them so happy with each other made him feel happy inside. Parker remembered when he was younger, he would watch them and feel the same way, he didn't know why seeing them laugh or smile, made him feel good, but it did, and he never wanted that feeling to go away.

Ducking into his room, he placed his dirty clothes in the hamper and shut the lid, before walking over to his computer. He wanted to make sure no messages had come in from Annica, but then remembered she no longer had a computer. Sighing, he made his way back out to the main of the house and into the lounge room.

"Excuse me?"

Both his parents looked up.

"Hey Pal, how's it goin Buddy?"

Parker gave a small smile.

"Hey Dad, s'all right, can I watch TV?"

He received two nods in response and flopped down on the couch. He didn't really want to watch anything; he just didn't feel like being in his room. Looking at the remote he began the arduous task of channel surfing cable TV.

* * *

Booth walked into the lounge room and plopped down on the couch next to his son.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Parker rolled his head on the back rest and turned to face his father.

"You probably already talked to Mom."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, she's worried about you, but I wanna hear it from you."

Parker switched the TV onto mute and sighed.

"I didn't mean to upset Mom."

Booth smiled.

"It's what Mom's do Pal, she loves you, she's always gunna worry about you, especially when you're not your usual happy self..."

Parker gazed into his Dad's eyes.

"Besides, she's a lot better with emotions and reading people now, especially us."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

Booth patted his boy's knee.

"So talk to me."

Parker shrugged.

"I dunno Dad, I'm just... I can't stop thinking about Annie."

Booth gave a small nod.

"What you're worried about her?"

He nodded.

"Yeah and... other stuff."

Booth smirked at the voice change.

"Other stuff? Other stuff as in..."

Parker smiled bashfully.

"Other stuff like I wanna be with her all the time."

Booth nodded.

"Other stuff as in, do I need to have the birds and the bees talk with you again?"

Parker laughed at his Dad's cheeks flushing.

"Do you... wanna have the birds and bees talk Dad?"

Booth pulled his already loose tie, even looser, knowing his Son could sense his discomfort.

"No offense Dad, but I think I'll go to Bones when I want any more information on that, but..."

Booth smiled and tilted his head, waiting for his son to continue.

"But what Pal?"

"Can I talk to you about... umm...?"

"Spit it out Buddy."

"Can ask you about... you know about girls? Not now, just... can I?"

Booth knew if there was ever a time to show his son he could be serious and give his boy the confidence to come to him, now was it.

"Yeah, anytime Parks, I'll try to have the answers and if I don't, we can find em out together huh?"

Parker looked up at his Dad, pleased with the answer.

"Thanks Dad."

Booth nodded.

"Speaking of girls, did you talk to your Mom?"

Parker frowned.

"You know I did."

Booth furrowed his brow.

"Parks I haven't been home, how would I know if you call...?"

Realization dawned on the agent.

"Not Bones Mom, your Mom, Mom."

For second Parker felt bad that he had forgotten.

"No, not yet."

Booth handed his cell over and smiled.

"Better call her; I'm sure she misses you."

Parker took the phone and punched in the numbers for his Mom's cell. Booth shook his head and got up, intent on perhaps joining his girlfriend for a shower.

* * *

Booth stepped quietly into his daughter's room, he smiled at her gentle mewling; it set his mind at ease, being able to hear her sleeping, Parker had always slept silently, and he used to have to walk right up and lean down to check his Son was still breathing, with Molly simply standing at the door was sufficient, but he could never resist walking in and dropping a gentle kiss to her cheek or tucking her in that little bit extra.

He smiled as she woke just enough to look up at him.

"Daddy."

"Hey Princess, go back to sleep."

She nodded and fell straight to sleep again, not hearing her Daddy's 'I love you'.

Booth padded back out of the room and closed the door almost all the way, Molly didn't like closed doors and they didn't blame her, nothing good for her had ever come, from behind a closed door.

Opening the bedroom door to his and Brennan's room he smiled as he walked in, vanilla and something spicy filled his nostrils, it was intoxicating, he wanted to be closer to it. Kicking his shoes off, laying his jacket over the chair, with his tie, Booth began popping the buttons open on his shirt as he walked into the bathroom.

"Booth can you get me another wash cloth before you come in."

Booth frowned; he knew he hadn't made a noise.

"How do yo..."

He turned to the shelf and took down a blue cotton face cloth. Brennan smiled to herself, she couldn't explain how she always knew Booth was around, it was a feeling she got, in the pit of her stomach, right down to her toes, like feathers tickling her skin, like butterflies flapping their wings, like warm hot cocoa on a cold night, the sensation was one that despite her excitement to see him, always gave her a sense of calm.

Booth handed the cloth into the shower stall and smiled, she has some sort of white goo in her hair.

"Hey gorgeous"

Brennan giggled, knowing that she would look anything but, at that precise moment.

"Funny Booth."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, knowing she thought he was joking.

"Whatcha doin?"

"My hair."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"I can see that, but it's not your normal stuff."

She smiled.

"It's a vanilla and nutmeg hair treatment."

Booth leaned in a little closer.

"It makes me hungry."

She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Everything makes you hungry."

Booth gently sunk his teeth into her shoulder.

"Nothing makes me as hungry as you do."

His look was predatory and she felt a shiver run through her in anticipation for what the look meant. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest, he loved the feel of her soft body against his harder one; the way her body molded to his, as if they were made to fit against one another.

"How did your chat with Parker go?"

Booth smiled as his hands wandered her bare abdomen.

"It was... enlightening."

Brennan looked back and frowned, not understanding his tone.

"Booth?"

He smiled and kissed the lips that were so close to his.

"He's upset for her but... I think he's realizing he has other feelings too."

Brennan searched his eyes a moment and then smiled.

"He's only just realized?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"I think so and he's a little confused."

Brennan nodded as she pulled from his embrace to rinse her hair.

"Oh you should know Bones, Parker is going to come to you with any questions he might have about the birds and bees."

Booth knew she wouldn't have a problem with it like most parents and he also knew Parker would appreciate the truth in the blunt no nonsense way Brennan delivered it.

Temperance frowned and looked up at him.

"The birds and the bees? I hardly think I'm a qualified Orthinologist nor am I an adept bee..."

Booth shook his head and smiled.

"No Bones, I meant he's going to come to you with questions about sex."

"Oh..."

She squinted at him.

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

Booth grinned at her reaction, she was unfazed by the idea of talking to him about such things, he wished he could have been more like that, but he supposed her ability came from being able to turn into Doctor Brennan rather than be Temperance Brennan, or as the case would have it Mom.

"I was trying to be subtle about it."

Brennan frowned.

"You were... so subtle I didn't know what you were talking about."

Booth chuckled keeping his thoughts about her inability to grasp common colloquialisms to himself. He watched as she rinsed the treatment out of her hair, rivulets of soapy water tracking their way over her bare shoulders and between her breasts. He watched her intently, her dark lashes resting lightly against her cheeks the way she moved her fingers through her hair, gently lifting the strands and combing them free of the suds.

She stepped out of the spray and squeezed the excess water from her hair before opening her eyes and smiling.

"Must you watch me so totally?"

Booth smiled.

"Yes."

Brennan grinned, she had been expecting him to deny the fact he'd spent the last three minutes focused on her, his willingness to admit the fact, gave her a sense of deep emotional well being.

Booth stepped into her personal space again; a certain gleam in his eyes told her exactly what he was thinking. Smiling, she encircled his neck with her arms and tilted her head to join their lips in a heated kiss.

Brennan stepped up on her tip toes as he eased her heated body back onto the cooled tiles; she flinched slightly, before resettling and relaxing into his lips ministrations.

* * *

Parker hung up from speaking with his Mom on the phone and sighed. Dropping back onto the couch, he laid face down and closed his eyes. He thought about his call to his Mom, it had taken her ages to answer the phone and he'd been ready to hang up, she apologized saying she couldn't find it in her bag, he thought about how she sounded on the phone, she sounded excited about the case she was working and she had told him Drew had flown down and was staying with her. Parker frowned; he remembered hearing Drew laughing in the background and then his Mom's responding laughter.

Parker was going to tell her about their plans to go camping, but she had asked him if he was happy living where he was, which he was; he loved being with his Dad and Bones and Molly, he was going to ask why, but she had said she needed to go because her client had arrived. She told him she loved him and missed him very much, he responded to her in kind and then they had hung up; well more she hung up and he followed.

Parker knew his Mom loved him, but sometimes she made him feel as if he were in the way and it was possibly due to the fact was he was feeling a little over sensitive or emotional, but tonight he had really wanted her to be available to him, instead he felt unwanted by her and it was not a feeling he enjoyed.

* * *

"Parker?"

The twelve year old felt the weight on the couch at his hip and turned his head to face the woman he knew would be watching him with concern.

Brennan reached out, stroking his blonde locks back on his forehead.

"How about you go to bed Sweetheart?"

He stared up into her eyes, as she looked down to him, her gentle fingers combing through his hair and relaxing him.

Brennan felt as though there was a heavy weight on her son; metaphorically, he seemed sad somehow, she wasn't sure how to make him feel better, but she instantly gave into her desire to hold him in her arms. She pulled him up and spoke softly.

"Come here."

Parker's arms wound around her instantly, his head pushed to her belly as he sighed. He felt a little babyish needing a hug to make him feel better, but it did; he always felt things were clearer in his mind after being with her.

Brennan held him tightly, she smiled as she felt the tension leave his body, she rocked him slowly side to side, one hand rubbing firm circles over his back and the fingers of her other hand, tangled in his hair.

Booth walked out into the lounge room and looked to the couch with a smile. He had noticed his Sons more affectionate side lately, it was a lot more pronounced than usual and Booth wondered if things were getting on top of the preteen, or if it was simply a case of having a Mom who was happy to sit and hug him.

Rebecca was a great Mom and she loved their son, but her career was what made her happy and from the moment she could, she had been back at work and Parker had been in the care of a nanny. Parker used tell him constantly how he loved the Mommy cuddles Bones gave and how she was better at them coz it felt like she really wanted them. He always found that sad, but was glad his Son was getting affection from a female influence; apparently Angela and Cam were also very good at Mommy cuddles, though he doubted his son had hugged them recently.

Booth sat down on the couch beside his son, quickly but silently asking Bones if everything was alright. She told him she was unsure of the reasons behind Parker's low mood.

"Everything ok Pal? Is your Mom ok?"

The blonde head nodded in the affirmative, smiling as he felt his Dad's strong hand on his shoulder.

Brennan ducked her head down and whispered just loud enough for both Booth boys to hear.

"We love you Parker."

He sat up, a bright smile in place as he looked from his Mom to his Dad and back again.

"I love you guys too and I'm really glad I get to stay with you."

Booth ruffled his son's hair as Brennan kissed his cheek.

"I should go to bed, I'm pretty tired, tha... thanks for the hug Mom, you're the best."

Brennan blushed and watched him stand.

"Anytime Sweetie."

"Night Pal."

Parker nodded at his Dad, silently telling him he loved him.

"Night Dad."

Booth parents watched the twelve year old walk away down the hall. Brennan looked to Booth and raised her brows.

"What do you think that was all about?"

Booth smiled.

"Maybe he just likes hugging you?"

Booth thought his suggestion was probably close to the mark, but he knew something had sparked the desire and he was sure that something was in Philadelphia right now.

"Come on..."

Booth stood up and held his hand out to his girlfriend.

"Bed."

Brennan raised her brows.

"I'm not tired."

Booth raised his brows and smiled.

"Who said anything about sleeping..."

* * *

**Orthinologist: A name for someone who studies birds.**

**End for those who want to remain pure in mind if you stop now, you won't miss anything detriment to the story, I promise. Please review.**

**REALLY STRONG 'T' RATED SECTION**

* * *

Booth took her hand and pulled her gently toward his strong frame.

"Booth we just had sex."

He smiled as he frog marched her toward the door to check it was locked.

"What, are we on a once a night limit?"

Brennan smiled, sidling up closer to him.

"No, but I just thought you'd need a little more time."

Booth leaned down to her ear and nipped it softly before whispering.

"Not with you."

She smiled as he switched the light off and they both walked down the hall. Booth followed Brennan into their bedroom and closed the door, quietly turning the lock that he would undo later.

Brennan smiled as she turned on the lamp and he switched off the main light, she kicked her slippers off and undid the tie on her summer robe. Booth smiled, seeing the little satin boxer and camisole set she was wearing. It was the color of pale peach and had a lace insert at the center of the low cut neck, running down to her sternum between her cleavage.

His eyes wandered her exposed milky flesh, her almost bare shoulders, begging him to kiss them. Stepping forward Booth placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He smiled at the way her nipples were tenting the front of the material on the cami.

Stroking her hair back, behind her ears, he watched contented as her eyes briefly closed at the touch.

"You're so beautiful Bones."

Brennan smiled and tilted her head as he sucked the skin of her neck gently, she moaned softly, feeling his palms span her waist and pull her even closer to his body.

"I love you."

Brennan went up on her tip toes and pulled him the small distance to her lips.

"I love you too."

With their lips joined, Booth gently lowered them both to the mattress, covering her much smaller frame with his own.

Brennan smiled, she could feel his arousal against her thigh and loved knowing that she had done that to him, it was empowering to know that she could affect him so prominently and there was really nothing he could do to hide it.

Her hands roamed his back, making their way under his shirt. She had always enjoyed the feel of his muscles under her hands and as he supported his weight above her, they were even more defined.

Booth arched his back, leaning down to attach his mouth to the tender flesh of her neck, the feel of her hands on him had always felt amazing and this time was no different, he could feel himself getting harder as her fingers traced his latissimus dorsi and deltoids.

Brennan took the hem of his black shirt and pulled it up over his head, she smiled as he balanced on one arm at a time to free himself of the material.

"I want you so bad Bones."

She leaned up to kiss his lips, trailing her own down his chin, when she reached the hollow of his neck, she paused to taste his skin, sucking and laving the pulse points at his clavicle. Booth arched his head back, giving her better access to the area she was currently focused on.

A few more minutes and Booth was starving for her taste again, he dropped down onto one elbow and moved his left knee between her thighs. Brennan parted her legs as his bare knee got closer to her center, it was an involuntary reaction, one she had no idea was happening until it had occurred.

Booth took hold of the thin spaghetti straps of her camisole and eased them off her shoulders and down her arms. He watched as she arched her torso to allow the material to slowly edge its way to her waist and reveal her body to his keen eyes.

"So gorgeous Bones, so..."

His mouth descended to her breasts, kissing and bathing them in attention worthy of the beauty they were. His lips mouthed over her nipple, sucking it gently into a tight point before moving to the other.

Brennan writhed under his ministrations, she loved the way he caused her body to react, no man had ever been able to draw such responses from her.

"Booth..."

She rocked her head to the side, her fingers digging into his biceps; she felt the weight of his left hip against her pelvis and grinded into him. Booth ground his erection into her hip in response and groaned at the sensation.

Booth smoothed his hand down her belly and under the elastic of her shorts, he smiled at the fact he encountered nothing but skin, finding her hot and wet, he dipped his fingers into her core and inhaled deeply at how aroused she was.

Brennan moaned, raising her hips up to meet his fingers, she whined at the way he decreased contact when she wanted it.

"Don... don't tease Booth."

He smiled leaning down and whispering softly to her.

"But I love to tease you Baby."

Brennan reached out and grabbed his burgeoning manhood in his thin satin boxers and squeezed him; just the way she knew he liked it.

"Hoh, Bo...nes."

She smiled and raised her brows pointedly, Booth smirked, removing his own hand from her shorts he quickly pulled the material off her body and growled as she squeezed him again. Booth kneeled up and dropped his own shorts to the bed, before pulling them off.

"Inside Booth, now."

He wasted no time in carrying out her request. He moved between her legs and pushed into her smoothly and effortlessly, each of them declaring their love as they made love for the second time tonight.

* * *

**End, please review. I so hope that was classified as 'T' I think it is, so...**

**PS, This is not a rant, it just sounds like it, no matter how I change the words... If you're going to ask me questions, like why didn't I do this or how come I didn't have that happen, please make sure you have your PM feature turned on, so I can respond, it's very frustrating to receive reviews that say, 'why didn't you have such and such say this, it would have been perfect' and then I go to respond and can't. I have a plan, I have reasons for things happening the way they are and when they are, if you have questions that's cool, but how can you get an answer if I can't respond?**


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer- I own only my own characters and the storyline.**

**A/N- chapter 101, I feel like I'm starting again. There is a scene in this chapter that deals with... well if I tell you it will give away what's going to happen, but most of you may guess it, when you come across it, please understand that when I write, I try honestly to get into the character's head, what I write for you to read, is... I guess how I've read their personalities, so please don't flame me, it's not necessarily my POV it's the POV of the characters, I am NOT trying to push my views onto any of you.**

* * *

**Tuesday**

Parker was first up the next morning; he got dressed and went into the kitchen, deciding he would try his hand at cooking breakfast for his parents.

Parker liked to cook, and he was feeling better today than he had been feeling yesterday. They would pick up Annie soon and he had made a decision that he was set on.

Taking out the ingredients for pancakes, Parker set himself up and began, making the batter.

Molly padded down the hall and into the kitchen, excited that she was walking toward either her Mom or Dad, she wasn't sure which yet.

"Parka?"

Parker spun around at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Shhh."

She frowned and walked closer as he waved her over.

"What is you doing?"

"Making breakfast for Mom and Dad, it's a surprise, wanna help?"

Molly nodded enthusiastically and grinned like a crazy person.

"Ok, can you get four plates out of the cupboard, remember, one at a time."

Molly nodded, walking to the cupboard and opening it; she pulled the first plate out carefully and carried it over to her brother.

"Thanks."

He smiled as she walked back to the cupboard to get the next.

* * *

Brennan stirred in the bedroom; she could hear the sound of cutlery clinking in the drawers and wondered what was going on. Looking to the clock, she saw it was almost six and Booth surprisingly was still asleep. Slipping from the bed, she donned her robe and slippers and walked out to the kitchen.

The house smelled great, coffee, pancakes and something citrus filled her senses.

"No put it up there, good girl."

"Parka you dropped it."

Parker looked behind himself where his sister was picking up a strawberry.

"It's ok, put it in the bin please."

Molly did as instructed, happy to help in any way she could.

Brennan poked her head around the corner and smiled at the spread on the table, there was juice, pancakes, eggs, toast, butter, syrup, fruit salad and coffee.

"Morning you two."

Both kids turned around and smiled.

"Morning Mom, hi Mommy."

Molly ran over to her Mom, wrapping her arms around the long silk covered legs that belonged to said Mother and hugging her tightly. Brennan looked down into the bright blue eyes of her daughter and smiled, brushing her fringe back, she tapped her nose.

"Go wake your Daddy."

Molly's eyes widened in excitement, as she tore off down the hall, to her Mom and Dad's room. Brennan smiled, hearing what was obviously, Molly jumping on her father.

Parker approached his Mom, with her favorite mug of coffee and smiled.

"Thanks Sweetheart, so what's all this for?"

He shrugged.

"I felt like it, you always cook for us, so..."

Brennan ruffled his hair and smiled.

"That's very sweet of you Parker, but it's not necessary."

He watched her sit down at the table, still facing him.

"You must have gotten up extremely early."

Parker shrugged.

"I was awake anyway."

She searched his face, he looked tired and she wondered if he had spent the night worrying about Annica.

"Did you sleep ok?"

Parker was about to answer when his Dad and Molly came out.

"A little birdie told me there was a huge eatable surprise out here."

"A birdie didn't tell you Daddy, I did."

Booth smiled, pulling his daughter up into his arms and kissing her cheek.

"Aren't you a little birdie?"

Molly frowned; she tilted her head to the side and raised her brows.

"Does I got wings Daddy? No, so I is a people."

Brennan smiled, looking to Parker who was covering his mouth and trying not to laugh too hard. Molly generally didn't get Booth's jokes; she thought he was strange and silly.

"Right... sorry Princess."

He smirked as he put her down on her seat; leaning to his left he kissed his girlfriend gently on the lips.

"Morning beautiful."

She smiled.

"Morning."

Booth looked to the table.

"Wow, this looks great."

Booth took his place and smiled as Parker placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks Pal, so what's the special occasion?"

Parker shrugged.

"Just wanted to."

Booth squinted at his son trying to see if this was a spare of the moment decision or if there was an ulterior motive behind it.

"Sit down Sweetheart, let's eat."

They all sat, all four bowing their heads while Booth and Parker mimed their prayer.

* * *

Annie grabbed her bag off the chair by her door; she placed her ear to the wood and listened for sounds coming from outside her room. It was quiet; she opened the door slowly, ready to close it again at the drop of a hat.

Peering out, she looked both ways up and down the hall, it was clear. She moved to the left to avoid the creaky floorboard and then to the right avoid casting a shadow under her father's bedroom door. She aligned herself with the left side of the stair case and descended as quickly and as quietly as possible.

With her heart pounding, Annie tip toed across the lounge room, stepping over the wine bottles and broken glass to the door.

"HEY."

She turned at the sound of the female voice.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Annie watched the blonde haired woman stumble toward her.

"I... I'm going out to meet, Mrs Booth."

The woman looked around.

"And who's gonna clean up this shit."

Annica looked around at the mess her father and this woman had created last night.

"You're not going anywhere, till this is cleaned up."

Annie swallowed and looked to the clock; it was almost time for her to be picked up.

"I... I have to go..."

The woman rushed forward grabbing Annie by her hair and yanked her hard.

"Clean it up ya fucking little rat."

She pushed Annica to the floor, narrowly missing the broken glass. Annie began picking up the nuts and chips, moving the mess into a pile while the woman behind her, kept her grasp on Annie's hair, giving it a sharp pull every now and again.

"Faster."

She stood the wine and beer bottles upright and looked up.

"I ha... have to get the broom."

The woman gave another tug on her hair, before releasing it. Annie got up and hurried to the closet to get the broom and the pan before going back to lounge.

The twelve year old felt hot tears burn her eyes, as she saw the woman kicking the neat pile, Annie had already made. Looking at the clock Annica wondered if she could make a run for it, she looked to the door and where the woman was now watching her.

"Don't even try it, or I'll bring those friends over I told you about, they'd pay quite a bit to have fun with you."

Annie moved back to the floor and began sweeping the mess up again, all the while wondering if Parker's Mom would wait for her.

* * *

Brennan drove down the street to Annie's house, she frowned at the fact the young girl wasn't out the front.

"Mom?"

Brennan looked up into the rear view mirror and gave her son a tight smile.

"Perhaps she's running behind."

Reaching for the door handle, Brennan was about to get out, when she saw Annica running down the drive way. Already she could see the twelve year old was apologetic, though Brennan assumed her running late had nothing to do with her and everything to do with the adults in her house.

The back door opened and Annica stood looking up, with tears in her eyes.

"Ca... can I still come with you today?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Of course, are you ok?"

Annie bit her lip to staunch her tears and nodded.

"Ye... yes, I'm fine."

She climbed into the car and pulled her seat belt on.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's no bother, we only just got here."

Brennan tried to ignore the tight sensation in her chest, the instinctive desire to get out of the car, run up the drive and burst into the house, she could happily use her martial arts training for something other than self defense, but logic fought with her, it would only make things harder for Annie. She turned the ignition and pulled out onto the street again.

Annica leaned forward and looked at Molly and waved. Molly smiled and waved back.

"Hi Annie."

"Hey Molly, how are you this morning?"

Molly smiled.

"I is good, is you good too?"

Annica nodded.

"Ah huh."

Annie sat back in her seat and looked to Parker who had been quiet even for him. She searched his eyes, watching as he dropped his gaze to her lap, she followed and smiled as his hand slowly took hers and held it. Both kids looked up and gave shy smiles.

"Are you really ok?"

She didn't answer just gave him a sad smile and cast her eyes down again. Parker felt the weight of his unanswered question and shifted a little closer to her, in a silent offering of comfort.

Brennan kept an eye on the kids in the back throughout the trip, they were quiet, even Molly seemed to be feeling the solemn mood descend over the car. Pulling into her car space, Brennan got out of the car and moved to Molly's car seat, she unbuckled her daughter and smiled when the three year old climbed into her arms.

"Mommy, I wanna stay wif you today."

Bones was going to suggest the idea anyway and kissed her little girl's cheek.

"Ok Baby, would you like to feed Spike this morning?"

Molly's eyes brightened and she nodded happily.

"Yeah!"

She cheered hugging her Mom tightly.

Closing the door, Brennan walked around to the older kids waiting by the car, her eyes flicked to their joined hands and she held back her grin.

"What about you two, you wanna stay in the office today, maybe do a little wandering yourselves."

Annie smiled, as Parker nodded.

"Thanks Mom."

She smiled and ushered them along.

* * *

Molly didn't want to play with Parker and Annie today; she stayed with her Mom, while the older two went walking.

"Mommy, Spike's skin is falling off."

Brennan got up and walked over to where her daughter sat on the floor with the lizard.

"Oh, he's malting Baby, its normal, Spike has new skin underneath and so he's getting rid of the old skin."

Molly scrunched her nose up.

"Does it hurt?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No, he won't even know it's happening until it starts coming off in big long strips and then he'll rub against things to help pull it off."

Molly looked back to the reptile that was sitting happily in her arms. Brennan stood up as her office phone rang.

"Brennan."

"It's me Mom; we're in the gardens, number seven."

Brennan had given Parker her cell and told him to call her every hour, this was the first call.

"Ok, be careful please and remember no leaving the grounds."

"I know Mom, I love you."

Brennan smiled.

"I love you too Sweetheart, be good."

They each hung up and Brennan sat down in her chair again, aiming to answer a few more emails before Booth arrived for lunch.

* * *

"So do you just wanna sit here?"

Annie nodded, smiling as the sun shone down on her, warming her body to the core.

"For a little while, if that's ok."

Parker flopped down on the grass and smiled.

"Sure, whatever you want."

They both laid back, the grass was cool and soft beneath them and the warmth of the day was very relaxing, Parker smiled as he heard Annie sigh in relaxed contentment.

"Should we work on our project this afternoon?"

Parker hoped the offer would be well received, he knew she liked school work and she was most happy when learning, he smiled as she turned her head to face him and nodded.

"Yes, that would be good, you go away next week so the more we get done this week the better it will be."

Parker had to agree and he also enjoyed the idea of working on the extracurricular activity with her.

"Hey Annie?"

Parker sat up and turned to face her, smiling as she also got up.

"Yes."

"I... we... I mean."

He huffed, frustrated with his own inability to form a sentence.

"Parker?"

He looked up and exhaled.

"I was wondering... well... have..."

Annie smiled shyly at her friend's flustered state; she took his hand, leaned to the side and gently kissed his cheek.

Parker smiled as he searched her eyes.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Parker watched Annie's smile spread across her face and brighten her eyes.

"Really?"

Parker nodded.

"But Parker the... what about the other kids at school?"

Parker's smile dropped and his brows furrowed.

"Wha... what about them?"

Annie tilted her head in query.

"What about the other girls?"

Parker smiled.

"I don't like the other girls, I like you."

Annie blushed and looked up to his eyes.

"I like you too Parker."

Parker grinned broadly.

"So does that mean you will? You'll be my girlfriend?"

The twelve year old girl nodded.

"Ok."

Both kids sat staring at each other happily, surrounded by blue skies and summer scents, they smiled. Parker picked up Annie's hand and held it gently in his own.

"Come on, do you want a soda?"

She smiled.

"Let's get juice."

Parker smiled and pulled her up slowly to her feet.

"Ok."

Not releasing her hand, he gave a gentle tug and they walked toward the Lab. Parker smiled at the bed of pink and white daisies coming up, leaning down he broke off a single pink flower and gave it to her.

Annie raised her brows, aware that she was receiving her very first flower from anyone, let alone a boy. She took sweet bloom and smiled, looking down at the flower, she was stunned by how beautiful it was.

"Thank you Parker."

He smiled and nodded, seeing how thrilled she was, he realized he'd done that to her and he felt amazing.

"You're welcome."

They walked up the steps and into the foyer, showing their passes to security, they walked toward the canteen.

"Do you think we should go back up to your Mom's after this, maybe see if Molly wants to come out?"

Parker smiled, he loved that she didn't want to leave his sister out; she was always trying to make the three year old feel happy.

"Ok, I could just ring you know."

Annie smiled, she had thought of that, but she had the desire to be back upstairs again, with his family.

"Let's go up Parker."

He grabbed a juice and held it up, with his brows raised.

"Is orange and passion fruit ok?"

She nodded.

"Sure."

He grabbed two straws, before looking at Annie.

"Do you mind if we share?"

Annica smiled and shook her head.

"Ok."

Parker smiled, he had always wondered what it would be like to share a drink the way they did in movies and such, it always seemed so special. He handed the money over to lady on the register and smiled as she handed back his change.

Annie led them to a table over by a window and they sat. Silence fell for a few minutes before Annie spoke.

"Parker?"

He looked up, his brown eyes curious and wide.

"I know I said yes and everything but..."

He frowned as she stalled.

"You don't wanna be my girlfriend?"

He couldn't help feeling crestfallen.

"NO! I mean yes, I mean... I still do, but..."

He watched her seriously, not having a clue what she was trying to say, but feeling nervous nonetheless.

"What does it mean?"

He frowned.

"Being my girlfriend?"

She nodded.

"I've never been one before, are there rules?"

Parker smiled.

"Only that you can't be anyone else's girlfriend."

Annie smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, honest."

He chuckled.

"I know."

Annie tilted her head, still a little out of her depth.

"Do I need to do anything?"

Parker smiled.

"Laugh at my jokes?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I dunno Annie, I haven't had a girlfriend before either, we can hold hands and maybe go to the movies, or sit real close without feeling weird."

Annie smiled and blushed.

"That sounds pretty good."

Parker nodded and waited, knowing she was about to speak again.

"What about kissing and stuff?"

He dropped his eyes to the table and slowly looked up again.

"Sure, I guess we could kiss... if we wanted to, but that's it, I don't wanna have sex or anything, no offense."

Annie exhaled and smiled.

"Me either, I don't wanna do that till, I'm much older."

Parker nodded and continued to listen.

"I heard Millicent did it, she's turning fourteen, she repeated fifth grade and said she had a boyfriend, but someone else found out she did it with Darren for a dare."

Parker scrunched his nose up and shook his head.

"That's stupid, Dad says you should wait till you know your heart, he said if you have to question if you should be doing it, then you shouldn't. Mom said you should be honest with yourself and honest with the other person, she said if you don't trust them all the way, then it's not worth the risk. My real Mom said to make sure you have all the facts, because it's not a fantasy story, she said it's nothing like the movies or TV."

Annie nodded.

"I think all that advice is really good, I wish I had someone to talk about stuff like that with, books are good and I've read heaps, but..."

Parker tilted his head.

"You can't talk to your Mom?"

Annie scoffed.

"No, we don't talk about anything."

Parker felt bad for her.

"Well, Mom would talk to you if you want, she's real blunt though, so you gotta make sure you want the truth."

Annie sat back a little.

"Mmm maybe one day, but not yet."

Parker smiled and nodded.

"She's pretty cool though, she never freaks out about stuff like that, my Dad goes stupid, he gets all red and jumbles his words up, Mom thinks it's funny, so now I'll just go to her."

Annie smiled, wondering what it would be like to have a relationship with her parents where she could actually talk to them about something insignificant, let alone something as life changing as having sex.

"Dad tried to tell me babies got to the womb by magic..."

Annie smiled.

"Magic?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep, I believed him for a little while, but then I talked to Bones, and she told me the truth."

Annie smiled, thinking about magical babies.

"Dad is good with the emotional stuff, Mom is better with... everything else."

"Your Mom seems really relaxed about the truth."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, Dad says it's coz she never learned how to lie, she had a really bad childhood and didn't have friends or anything, she was in foster care and got treated real bad, he said she didn't learn things like the average kid, coz she didn't have anyone to teach her, so she never learned to lie or sugar coat things, he said some people get really cranky at her because they think she's rude, but she's not really, she tells the truth, like a little kid, he said it makes her more special and he loves her so much because of it."

Annie smiled at Parker's grin, she could tell, he loved his Mom a lot, he seemed really proud of her.

"What happened to her parents?"

Parker sat forward and spoke quietly.

"They did some bad stuff and ran away, they left Bones with her big brother, but he left her too and then she had to go into foster care, she's told me a bit about it, but I think it still makes her sad, that's why, I'm going to be the best big brother ever to Molly."

Annie nodded.

"I think you already are."

Parker blushed and smiled.

* * *

They finished their juice and headed upstairs, Parker once again reaching for her hand.

"Will you be embarrassed if we hold hands in front of my Mom?"

Annie winced a little and Parker had his answer.

"That's cool, we'll let go when we get to the lab?"

Annie nodded.

"Thanks Parker, I just... I guess I'm a little nervous."

Parker smiled.

"It's ok; we never have to do anything you don't want to."

Annie felt tears come to her eyes at his sweetness. Parker smiled and stopped on the step in front of her, looking down as he stood a whole head above her.

"Don't cry, please."

She gave him a watery smile, flinching when he reached out and touched her cheek to catch a tear.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

Annie searched his eyes and shook her head.

"It's ok."

Parker smiled, he gave her hand a quick squeeze, before releasing and pushing the door open as they stepped into the Medico Legal Lab.

* * *

Brennan smiled as Parker stepped into her office quietly, placing his finger to his lips, in a hushing gesture. Brennan smiled, knowing he was going to try and sneak up on his sister, without success. The Booth boys were persistent, if nothing else.

Annie stood at the thresh hold watching as Parker crept toward the couch, where Molly's head could just be seen over the top. He was almost there when Molly's voice, broke the silence of the room.

"Hi Parka."

Annie and Brennan laughed while Parker groaned at his foiled attempt, to shock his little sister. He smiled at his sister's bright smile and tumbled over the top of couch to lay behind her.

"Hey Molly, watcha doin?"

She smiled and showed him her picture.

"I is drawing for Spike."

Parker raised his brows.

"Cool, well we, Annie and me, were wondering if you wanna come for a walk now?"

Molly shook her head.

"I wanna stay wif Mommy."

Parker frowned slightly, a little upset his usually faithful shadow, didn't want to hang out with him.

"Are you mad me?"

Molly shook her head, looking up wide eyed.

"No."

"Upset?"

Again the three year old shook her head.

"Uh ah."

Parker frowned.

"How come you don't wanna come with us?"

Molly shrugged.

"I wanna stay wif Mommy."

Parker smiled, he understood the draw of that and nodded.

"Ok, well, if you change your mind, you let us know and we'll come get you."

Molly leaned forward and hugged her brother tightly.

"I still love you Parka."

The twelve year old smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too, we'll see you soon."

She nodded as he stood up.

"Is you gunna eat wif us?"

Parker smiled.

"Yep, we'll be back."

Molly looked to Annie and smiled.

"You too?"

Annie looked to Brennan, unsure if she would be accompanying them today.

"Yes Baby, Annie will be coming too, she'll be coming with us every day."

Annie smiled, knowing the final clarification was for her own piece of mind. She giggle as Molly clapped and sat back to face her drawing.

Parker stood up and walked toward his Mom.

"Thank you for coming back to see if she wanted to join you, it was very sweet."

Parker smiled.

"It was Annie's idea actually, I was just gunna call."

Brennan nodded and smiled at his honesty.

"Well the thought was there..."

She looked to Annie and smiled.

"And thank you."

Annie smiled.

"It's ok Tempe."

"What time should we come back?"

"Your father will be here in about an hour and half, please be back before that."

Parker nodded.

"K Mom, we'll come back in an hour."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mom."

She looked up and smiled, reaching up, she caressed his cheek.

"I love you too Parker."

He smiled and walked toward the door, where Annie was already waiting, they both turned and waved and left the office, to further walk the grounds.

* * *

**Like, don't like? Please review.**


	102. Chapter 102

**So, for my last chapter, I totally meant to thank Dragonsnurse1 for her advice on something, I was so nervous when posting, I totally and honestly forgot to add my appreciation, so although belated I'm still truly grateful. Thanks again Dragonsnurse1, please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer- Only my characters are mine... fancy that **

**A/N- So Saturday Morning has arrived. This is gunna be relatively long, coz I think you all deserve it, for the simple reason, it didn't go how I intended, a couple of times, I got side tracked and went off on a tangent.**

**I really hope you guys like it.  
**

* * *

Saturday July 2nd

Parker had slept poorly last night, he has said goodbye to his secret girlfriend yesterday afternoon, he knew she was worried about something and he had asked her, but she always said she was fine. His Mom had been awesome that afternoon.

**Flash back**

_Parker had been holding Annica's hand since they got in the car, Brennan was sure they were trying to hide their blossoming friendship, with their hands between them and out of view._

_She smiled sadly at the tension in the vehicle as they approached Annie's house. In the rear view mirror she could see them giving each other shy glances and she felt a little bad for them, to be separated._

_Brennan got out of the car as did Annie, with Parker following. His Mom had parked two doors down from Annica's house, for which both kids were grateful._

_Brennan stepped up to both of them and looked to Annica._

"_I have something for you."_

_Brennan pulled a black cell phone from her jean pocket._

"_You use this for emergencies."_

_Annica nodded and smiled as she took the cell, with trembling hands._

"_Thank you."_

_Brennan smiled._

"_We won't call you on it, in case , you're somewhere it can be heard, the charger is on my desk in my office, make sure you plug it in each day you're there, I'd like you to text me tomorrow to inform me of your well-being."_

_Annie gave a slight frown._

"_Why Tempe?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why must I inform you of how I am?"_

_Brennan gave a tight smile, she knew Annie was trying to change focus, she still wasn't ready to admit there was a problem at home._

"_Because I care about you."_

_Annie placed the cell in her bag and rushed forward into the arms of the woman in front of her. Brennan wrapped her arms around Annica's small frame and hugged her warmly._

"_We'll see you a week from Tuesday, I'm sorry your father wouldn't allow you to come out on Monday, but I expect a text from you morning and night."_

_Annie looked up and smiled, she had been in the office when Tempe called her father on his cell, she had asked if he had plans for the Fourth of July, he told he did and they couldn't be changed, Annica was to spend the day at home. _

_Brennan pulled back slightly and released the twelve year old._

"_Use the cell if you need to, do not hesitate, my cell number is in there, home, Booth's cell, the lab, Angela and Cam."_

_Annie nodded, smiling at the gentle kiss to her forehead, she watched as Tempe, got back in the car and closed the door._

_Parker stood on the side walk silently, he'd watched his girlfriends and mothers exchange and was glad they got on so well. He smiled as she stepped up to him._

"_I'm gunna miss you while we're gone Annie."_

_She smiled sadly._

"_I'll miss you too Parker, but hope you have fun."_

_Parker nodded._

"_You too."_

_Annie smiled, she watched as Parker took another step forward._

"_My Moms not watching, can I hug you?"_

_Annie nodded._

"_Of course."_

_She giggled as he closed the gap and wrapped her in a warm and affectionate hug, he glanced to his Mom and sister and saw they were watching something on the other side of the street, Parker took his chance and gently, albeit quickly kissed her lips._

_Annica was shocked and it showed in her eyes, but a smile quickly bloomed across her face, as she touched her fingers to her lips._

"_Thanks Parker."_

_He smiled._

"_You're welcome; maybe... maybe we can kiss a bit more when I get back?"_

_Annie smiled and nodded, her cheeks matching the same rosy pink as Parkers._

"_Ok."_

_Parker smiled and looked to the car and then back to his girlfriend. He stepped back slowly, it was easy to tell he didn't want to and he was so happy his Mom wasn't rushing him. Parker grinned madly, using all his strength not to jump around gleefully._

"_Well I guess... I should go."_

"_K."_

_He slowly let go of her hand with a wince and took a step back, as if the severed connection between them actually hurt him physically. Annie turned away slowly and began her walk to her house, turning back multiple times to wave, before she disappeared up the drive way. _

**End Flashback**

Getting up, he could hear his Mom in the living room, on the phone.

"No that's fine Ange, I'm just really grateful to you, Booth and I are both really grateful."

Walking into the lounge room, where his Mom was sitting on the couch, he smiled, when she looked up and grinned at him, holding her arm up and her hand out, in show that he could enter and her conversation was not a secret.

"No, we'll drop by at five."

Brennan smiled.

"Booth won't tell me much, but apparently the date starts at six."

Brennan pulled Parker in close to her, she could see he was tired and knew he'd slept restlessly.

"Ok, no that sounds great Ange, I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

They said their goodbyes and Brennan hung up.

"Hey, you ok?"

He looked up and nodded.

"Just tired."

Brennan stroked her fingers through his hair and kissed the messed blonde curls.

"Mom, do you think Annie will be ok, while we're gone?"

Brennan had also been thinking about Annie earlier.

"Well, she's going to have Ange pick her up every morning, just like we would and if anything was to happen, I'm going to take a lab lap top, it has strong reception lengths and Angela can call and I thought, perhaps you could speak with Annie too, for a little while each day."

Parker smiled and hugged his Mom tightly."

"Thanks Mom."

She patted his knee.

"Now, what do you say, you and I go down to the bakery and get some pastries for brunch, I think your Dad and Molly are going to sleep half the morning away. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"K, I'll go get dressed, I'll have shower later."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"I'll meet out here."

She watched him jump up and trot down the hall and into his room.

* * *

Molly woke up slowly, though when she realized how light her bed room was she bolted up right, thinking half the day had gone. Pushing the covers back, she slid from her bed and padded down the hall to the bathroom.

She looked around the bathroom able to smell toothpaste; she crinkled her brow and wondered if Parker was watching cartoons without her.

Hurrying to do her business she washed up and ran down the hall into the silent lounge room.

"Parka?"

She received no answer and frowned. Going back the way she came, she saw his bedroom door was open and her big brother was not inside. Turning to her parent's room she pushed the door that was open ajar and peeked inside.

Booth smiled at the wide blue eyes trying to distinguish if he was awake.

"Daddy?"

She padded over and smiled at his smiling face.

"Hey Princess."

Molly climbed up onto the bed, crawling up against his chest and flopping down.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

Molly nodded.

"Dat sun beated me to get up."

Booth smiled and cuddled the still sleepy three year old against his body.

"Did it?"

Molly nodded.

"Where's Mommy and Parka, they is gone Daddy."

Booth kissed her forehead as she looked up at him, with barely concealed concern on her expression.

"They went to get some breakfast for us, they won't be long."

Molly cuddled into his chest further and felt happy when he gave her a hug at the same time.

"I love you Princess."

"I love you too Daddy, you is my favrit Daddy in da whole world."

Booth smiled, despite the fact he knew almost every child expressed those same words to their parents, they felt special coming from her and as he pulled her up to lay on his chest he felt so loved as she held him tightly.

* * *

Brennan and Parker entered the apartment; it was still quiet, too quiet for either Booth or Molly to be up. Brennan placed the coffees on the table and indicated to Parker she was going to get his Dad up.

Brennan smiled as she reached the thresh hold of the bedroom; there on the bed was father and daughter. Molly was on her side, curled up with her Daddy behind her, he had pulled her flush with his chest, as if protecting her even in sleep. Molly's cheek rested against her father's bicep as his arm wrapped around her, while the other, draped over her, her small body encased in his embrace, so loving, so protective, that really all that could be seen of the little girl, was the top of her head and knees curled up toward her chest.

He really did look very big against the three year old and Brennan thought quite intimidating even in sleep, she stood quietly, silently admiring her boyfriend's possessive hold on their daughter. She felt her own body flush the sight of him lying so vulnerable and yet totally invested in the safety of their little girl.

Stepping forward she sat down on the mattress behind them and smiled, she reached out slowly to her boyfriend and stroked the back of her fingers against his barely there stubble, she watched as he woke calmly and opened his brown eyes to her blues.

"Hey, you're back."

She nodded and stroked his cheek again at his raspy voice.

"Yep, few minutes ago, did you have a good nap?"

Booth smiled and turned his face to her hand, his lips, kissing softly against her palm.

"Hmm, I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I got a little side tracked."

Brennan smiled as she followed his gaze to their still sleeping daughter.

"She came in looking for you and Parks, crawled up; we had a cuddle and fell asleep."

Brennan couldn't help but smile, for an alpha male, her FBI guy was a big softy, and nothing showed that more than seeing him curled up on the bed with a three year old snuggled into his body.

"Ah huh, well breakfast is ready so..."

Booth smiled and nodded, looking down at his daughter, he poked her gently, his fingers almost tickling her in his effort.

"Wakey, wakey Princess, breakfast is home."

Brennan smiled as her little girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked tiredly a few times, before becoming aware of her surrounds. She hadn't seen her Mommy yet and Brennan took the time to watch her daughter quietly.

"Daddy I was sleeping."

He nuzzled her cheek and whined mockingly.

"Oh dear, Daddy's sorry, you go back to sleep, and he'll go eat all your breakfast."

Molly flipped over a horrified expression on her face.

"DADD... MOMMY!"

Booth chuckled, moaning as his unsure footed three year old, crawled over him to get to her mother.

"Hey Baby, careful you're gonna hurt Daddy."

Molly looked back and gave a cheeky grin.

"I sorry Daddy, did I give you ouchy?"

Booth rolled onto his back and smiled.

"I'll survive."

Molly cuddled into her Mom and hummed in content.

"I missed you Mommy."

Brennan hugged her firmly.

"Oh, I missed you too; did you have a good sleep in with Daddy?"

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Ah huh, Daddy is very cuddly."

Brennan smiled looking to Booth and winking.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

Molly nodded.

* * *

Breakfast was consumed happily, Parker easing into asking about his and Molly's trip to the Hodgins residence.

"Are we staying there overnight?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No, just for a few hours, your Dad and I would like to do a few things together, is that ok?"

Parker nodded and gave a cheeky smile.

"Yup, are you guys gunna have sex?"

He raised his brows and tilted his head, in honest curiosity. Booth looked mortified, while Brennan was mildly amused.

"Parks!"

He looked to his Dad and dropped his smile.

"Sorry Dad..."

He looked to his Mom, guiltily.

"Sorry Mom."

Parker dropped his eyes back to his plate, knowing his Dad was unhappy with him.

Brennan looked to Booth, imploring him silently to forgive his son, they both knew, Parker was not a disrespectful child and in all likeliness, he was honestly just asking a question, like any normal kid, it just so happened he wasn't shy about bringing such topics up.

Booth sighed and looked to his kid; he could tell the twelve year old had lost apatite at thought of being in trouble. He was about to call to him, when his son looked up with very glassy eyes.

"May I be excused please?"

Booth sighed and nodded, watching his son, pick up his plate, put the scraps in the trash and his dish in the washer, before hurrying off to his bedroom. Brennan looked to Booth and he saw her thinly veiled concern.

"Mommy? Why did Parker runned away?"

Brennan sighed; she pushed her chair out and kissed her daughter's head.

"He thought he was in trouble Baby, but he's not, Mommy's gunna go talk to him, you stay with Daddy."

As she walked past Booth he grabbed her hand.

"I didn't mean to..."

Brennan smiled.

"I know."

He smiled and nodded.

"I'll sort someone out, out here and I'll come in, maybe we need to have chat together."

Brennan nodded; she thought it was a very good idea.

* * *

Parker sat on his bed, wiping the rolling tears with frustration. He hadn't meant to upset his Dad, or be rude, he just wanted to know what was going on, his parents often had one on one time together while they were home, so the only thing he could think of that he hadn't seen them do, was have sex. They always, kissed and hugged, they held each other and his Dad was always being romantic, what else was there.

The twelve year old looked up as there was a knock at his door, he knew by the gentleness that it was his Mom and he wondered if he was going to be reprimanded by her, he really hated the thought of that, his Dad was one thing, but getting in trouble by his Mom, was something he had never wanted to happen.

The door opened slowly and he watched her head peek in, around the door, his chin wobbled and his eyes welled more.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm really sorry, I... I didn't mean to be rude..."

His tears fell and Brennan hurried in, closing the door quietly.

"Oh Parker."

She sat beside him and pulled him into her chest.

"It's ok, I know, I know shhh."

Brennan sighed as she felt his arms wrap loosely around her waist, he was unsure of how to react and that broke her heart a little.

"Parker, I'm not upset with you and you know, neither is your Dad, he just... I don't think he was ready for you to jump to..."

Brennan considered lying for a second.

"Jump to the truth."

Parker looked up, closing his eyes as his Mom wiped away his falling tears and kissed his eye lids.

"Are... are you really not mad at me?"

Brennan smiled.

"Oh Sweetheart, I don't think I have ever been mad at you before."

Parker shook his head. Brennan smiled.

"I'm not going to start now either."

Parker's arm's wound around her tightly and she exhaled in relief.

"I didn't mean to shock Dad, I was just..."

She watched him shrugged and stroked his blonde curls back behind his ear.

"You're curious?"

He looked up, biting his lip and nodded.

"I can't help it Mom, I try not to be but... I... I walked in accidentally on Mom and Drew, they got so mad at me, but I don't get it, it's a natural thing, and they love each other right?..."

Brennan listened and nodded, not interrupting his train of thought.

"Like you and Dad, so why does everyone get upset talking about, I'm not stupid, Dad and Mom must have had sex to have me and..."

He dropped his head obviously frustrated.

"We have sex ed at school, but the teachers just say, we're not allowed to do it, that it's for grownups, I tried to ask questions, but the other kids laughed at me and the teacher told me to stop being a smart alec, I wasn't trying to be Mom, honest."

Brennan nodded and kissed his temple.

"From now on Parker, if you have questions and you want the truth, you come to me ok?"

He looked up at her and smiled, all he wanted was to be able to voice his questions and queries.

"Really?"

Brennan nodded, she understood the importance of giving correct information, keeping kids in the dark about such matters now days, only led them to find answers for themselves, which meant on the net and experimenting, that's when the trouble would start.

"Really, I will tell you the truth though Parker, so make sure you want to know and I won't sugar coat it. It's far better you get the truth than be misinformed."

Parker nodded and looked up as the door opened and his father stepped in with a wonky smile.

"Hey Pal."

Parker gave a small smile, still not sure how his father was feeling.

"I'm sorry I upset you Buddy."

Parker tilted his head and glanced at his Mom, before looking back to his father again.

"It's ok Dad, I'm sorry I blurted it out like that."

Booth smiled and sat beside Bones on the bed.

"Yeah well... you caught me a little by surprise."

Parker nodded. They all sat in silence for a moment or two before Brennan spoke.

"Have you got questions Parker?"

He looked up with his brows raised and looked to his Dad for permission; Booth looked a little concerned but nodded his accent. Parker looked back to his Mom, he'd been so curious since he was having other feelings for Annie, he didn't want to do anything, but the twelve year old wanted answers.

"Does it feel good? Having sex I mean."

Brennan smiled.

"From a female perspective, yes it can, it can also hurt Parker, especially if the girl is nervous or scared."

Parker looked to his Dad, indicating he wanted his perspective to.

"It generally feels physically good yeah Bud, but it can also hurt, if the girl is not ready, but what's more important is that it feels good emotionally, for both of us."

Parker looked up to his scientific mother to see her smiling and nodding, she really was so much better at these talks than his Dad, his Dad made him feel weird for asking, his Mom made him feel like he was normal.

"Have you guys had sex before?"

Booth swallowed as his girl answered.

"Yes Parker, many times."

Parker smiled at her honesty.

"Did... did Dad make it special and feel good?"

Brennan smiled and kissed the twelve year old's head, she knew he asking about them personally because it made easier to relate.

"He did Parker, it was very special and it felt wonderful."

Parker smiled and looked proudly to his Dad, who was blushing.

"I think a lot of that has to do with the fact that we love each other and trust each other so much."

Parker nodded.

"Are you guys trying to make a baby?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Not yet Pal."

"I'm on birth control Parker, I think we need to have our family as is, for a little while don't you?"

Parker smiled and shrugged, he figured the more the merrier, but on second thoughts he'd like to keep his room and another kid in the apartment would mean things were going to get squishy.

"But you guys will one day right? When we get a bigger house?"

Brennan smiled as she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"One day Parker, yes I hope to have a child with your Dad."

Booth grinned ear to ear, before suddenly having a thought of his own.

"Parks y... you're not wanting... I mean you."

Parker smiled at his Father's embarrassed stuttering again.

"Dad, I'm twelve, I know I'm not ready to have sex, I just wanna... I wanna ask questions so in the future I can be really good for my girlfriend or wife and make her feel really special."

Booth smiled at his son and nodded, incredibly proud.

"I'll tell you before I have sex Dad; besides, I haven't even finished growing down there."

Booth chuckled as Brennan smiled; they both looked to Parker who looked suddenly horrified.

"I hope I haven't yet, Mom what age do boys penis's stop growing."

Booth looked up to the ceiling and groaned at the bluntness of his Son's words, any other twelve year old, would be seriously beating around the bush right now.

"You have quite a few more years yet Sweetie."

Parker exhaled in relief.

"Phew, that's good."

Brennan wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

Molly pushed on her brother's door and raised her brows at her family.

"Hey Princess, did the cartoon finish?"

Molly nodded as she walked over to her Daddy and was pulled up onto his lap. The three year old looked at her brother.

"Is you still sad Parka?"

Parker smiled.

"I'm ok Molly, thanks."

Booth stood up and exhaled.

"Ok, well, I think we should get the day started, first up, bath time Princess."

Molly wrapped her arms around her father's neck and smiled as he carried her out.

Brennan smiled and looked down at her son.

"Are you feeling better?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah thanks Mom."

Brennan kissed his temple and stood up; she smiled to herself, thinking they were off to a fantastic start to the day.

* * *

The family spent the majority of morning at the park; they ran around with the ball, fed the ducks, got an ice cream and just generally enjoyed themselves. Lunch was spent a cafe across the street and then they wandered up to the small grocery store on the corner to get some drinks and snacks, so they didn't turn up to Angela and Hodgins empty handed.

"Oh Daddy look, puppy."

Booth groaned seeing a man standing outside a store with a box of barking puppies.

"Yeah Princess, I can see..."

He looked to Parker with wide eyes.

"And the answer is no."

Parker rolled his eyes, he'd always wanted a puppy and though he'd been told 'no' many times before, he knew that with Bones around, he wouldn't be pet less forever.

"I didn't say anything."

Brennan smirked as Booth squeezed her hand playfully. Brennan ushered her daughter on as she bent to touch one of the not so healthy looking pooches.

"No Molly, please no touching."

Brennan scowled at the man and looked to Booth.

"You would think if you want to sell a sweet puppy, you would at least sell them healthy, I think I will call animal control when we get home, he shouldn't be allowed to profit from their sale, when he obviously has no regard for their well being."

Booth smiled at her and nodded, ushering her along too. He knew she was passionate about animal cruelty and stopping it and sometimes she got herself very upset, when she couldn't help, he had spent hours and hours comforting her after the Ripley incident, she had spent a good hour with her face buried in his chest, crying for the injustice of it all. He had known in that moment, if there was a way to bring that dog back from the dead, he'd have given anything.

"Ok, come on then Babe."

She sighed and allowed him to pull her on. Brennan smiled feeling his gentle kiss to the top of her head as she rested against his shoulder.

The four walked up the steps into the apartment foyer.

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, hey Kids."

Booth chuckled as Molly gave a cheeky wave and hid behind her brother.

"Afternoon, Daniel."

The man tipped his hat and moved out from the desk he was standing behind.

"I have a delivery for you Miss Brennan."

She frowned, having not been expecting anything; she had most packages delivered to the Lab now.

"Oh, thank you."

She reached out taking the thick pink envelope and flipping it to look for a return address or post mark. It had neither, she frowned.

"Was it hand delivered?"

Daniel nodded.

"Yes Ma'am, Tidal post made the delivery, is there something wrong?"

Brennan furrowed her brow as Booth leaned over her shoulder.

"No, no it's fine; I just wasn't expecting anything, thank you Daniel."

The doorman tipped his hat again and smiled as the family walked away. Brennan insisted they all take the stairs again and slowly fell behind as she opened the package.

_Where are your wings sweet Temperance?_

_For you are surely an Angel from heaven._

_I see the universe in your eyes, as you hold my heart; captivated in your hands._

_You are this earth's finest creature, unattainable except to the heart that loves you true._

_Oh Temperance, I yearn for you;_

_My heart knows no boundary as it reaches toward you and you alone._

_But alas, you are tied and my heart is broken, a million pieces, shattered with memories we could have made. _

_-A Fractured Soul-_

Booth turned as he noticed his girlfriend had stilled, three steps down, she stood with a furrowed brow and a ghostly glow.

"Bones?"

She made no move.

"Bones? What is it?"

Booth looked to the kids and told them to wait, before walking back to his girl. Reaching out, he slipped the ivory parchment from her finger tips and read.

He glanced around the stairwell, instinctively looking for danger, before he turned and looked down into her eyes and gave a reassuring smile.

"Are you concerned?"

She looked back to the note in his hands.

"Are you?"

Booth smiled, folding the letter and sliding it back into the envelope and into his pocket.

"I'll get the crime lab to have a look at it."

She nodded and took the hand he offered her as they joined their kids.

* * *

Booth called the crime lab later that day when Brennan and the kids were playing Trouble, he requested the allotted forms be filled out and told them he would drop the letter in later.

"Sure Booth, I'll leave an evidence bag at the foyer desk and have whoever is on bring it down."

"Thanks Steve, you got my cell?"

"Yeah, I'll text ya what we find."

"Thanks Buddy thanks a lot."

They each hung up and Booth smiled at the sound of laughter that traveled down the hall and into the bedroom. Placing his cell on charge he walked out to join his family in the living room, on the floor.

Brennan looked up and smiled, Parker was sitting opposite his Mom and sister, Molly between Brennan's spread legs as they watched Parker count his way around the board.

"Who's winning?"

Parker looked up with a prideful grin.

"Me."

"Well done Pal."

Booth sat on the couch, one leg on either side of his girlfriend's shoulders; he smiled as she briefly rested her cheek against his thigh, before straightening up again. Booth leaned forward and kissed the back of her head; he leaned a little further and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

Brennan tipped her head back to look up at him and smiled.

"I love you too."

She hummed as he laid a gentle kiss on her lips and stroked her cheek.

"Your turn Mom."

Brennan smiled turned back to the game, she reached forward and pressed the plastic bubble holding the dice. Booth watched as she moved her counter and then rested back between his knees again.

Unable to help himself, Booth gently pulled the tie holding her hair up and allowed it spill out from the pony tail. He loved her hair, loved running his fingers through it, loved the feel of it, loved the smell of it, there was nothing better than burring his face in the scent of her hair, first thing in the morning.

By three PM, Booth deemed it snack time, he made fruit kebobs, with chocolate fudge dipping sauce and enforced the 'no double dipping' rule; as he placed it on the coffee table, while the kids chose what movies they wanted to take to Angela and Hodgins tonight.

Once snacks were done and a travel bag packed, baths and showers were taken care of, the kids got dressed for a night in, while the adults dressed for a night out.

* * *

**Ok so... date night next, if you all want it? Please review.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer- I don't know what to say...**

**A/N-Thank you to all who reviewed thus far, I really appreciate it.**

**Ok you asked for it...**

* * *

Brennan smiled as she stepped into the Montenegro-Hodgins mansion after her kids, Parker had been here a few times before, but it was a new experience for Molly. She looked around wide eyed and smiled as she saw her Uncle Hodgins sitting in the middle of a ball pit, in the living room.

Booth chuckled and shook his head.

"New toy Hodgins?"

"Don't knock it Dude, its serious fun."

Booth shrugged and dived in, making Angela, Parker and Brennan laugh, while Molly squealed in delight as a wave of colored plastic balls overflowed onto the floor. Skipping over to the edge of the pit, Molly reached out to touch the balls her father had disappeared into.

"Daddy?"

She searched the area she had seen him dive into, spotting his shoe she pointed.

"Daddy? Daddy is there."

Booth suddenly shot up from the pit playfully and grabbed his daughter, pulling her into the play area with him and Hodgins. Parker dived in next, leaving Angela and Brennan to shake their heads in amusement.

"Kids."

Angela smiled and nodded at her friend.

"So... you know where you're off to yet?"

Brennan shook her head; it was easy to see she was actually excited for the night though.

"No, he laid my clothes out for me on the bed and said no arguments."

Angela looked down at her friend's attire and smiled.

It was clear they weren't going out anywhere extravagant, which was great coz Angela knew from previous discussions that her friend hated nights spent in expensive restaurants, having to get all dolled up, with the expected high heels and makeup piled on. Instead Special Agent Seeley Booth seemed to have prepared something relaxed and comfortable. Brennan was wearing a flowing knee length dress, strappy sandals and had a small clutch over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm intrigued Sweetie, you'll have to tell me everything."

Brennan smiled cheekily and tilted her head.

"Most things..."

She glance to her partner and smiled.

"Some things are just between us."

Angela raised her brows, knowing the Anthropologists firm stand on telling all.

Booth rose out of the pit and walked toward the edge.

"Ok, we need to get going."

He stepped out and smiled at his girlfriend, before whispering in his daughter's ear.

"Go say see you later to Mommy."

He put her down and watched her run to her Mommy. Brennan crouched down and held her arms out to her three year old.

"Hey Baby, you be a good girl for Auntie Angela and Uncle Hodgie ok?"

Molly nodded, wrapping her small arms around her Mom's neck and turning her head as she got given a kiss on the cheek.

"I will Mommy."

Brennan had taken time while Molly was in the bath to reassure her daughter about tonight's sleep over.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Are you going to have fun tonight?"_

_Molly sat in the tub, looking up at her Mommy._

"_Ah huh, we is gunna watch Nemo and Parka sayed... "_

_She swallowed and took a breath._

"_And Parka sayed he's gunna read to me like Daddy does."_

_Brennan smiled at her daughter's bright eyes._

"_Wow, you are a lucky girl; your brother must love you lots."_

_Molly nodded._

"_Ah huh, and he sayed he's gunna give me cuddles when it's time to sleep, coz it's different not to be in my room."_

_Brennan nodded, thinking she wanted to do something special for his kept promise of being the best big brother there could be._

"_Parker's right Baby, it can be different, but it can be fun too and Mommy and Daddy will bring you home again, before the sun comes up."_

_Molly nodded._

"_Parka sayed, you and Daddy is gotta go somewhere else, so Daddy can show you he loves you lots and lots and lots..."_

_Molly tilted her head to the side._

"_Does you not know dat he does?"_

_Brennan smiled and brushed the damp hair from her daughter's cheek._

"_Something like that Baby. So does that mean that you're not scared or sad about Mommy and Daddy going out for a little while?"_

_Molly thought about it moment, before shaking her head._

"_But Parka is staying wif me?"_

_Brennan nodded._

"_Yes, he'll be with you the whole time."_

"_Den dats ok Mommy, I be brave."_

_Brennan leaned forward and kissed her forehead._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"Ok, go say bye to Daddy."

Molly looked to her Mom as she pulled back.

"Not bye Mommy, just see you later."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"That's right Angel."

Molly smiled and ran back to her Dad and held her arms up to him.

"See you later Daddy, you gottsta go show Mommy you love her now."

Booth gave a small frown, looking to Brennan and wondering what they had been whispering about. Brennan held her hands up, indicating Molly hadn't got the idea from her; she smiled and flicked her gaze to Parker. Booth held his three year old to his hip and turned to look at Parker, who was smiling innocently back at his parents.

"What? I just said, we were gunna stay here while you guys went out, so you didn't forget how much you loved each other."

Booth kissed Molly and placed her back in the pit with his son and Hodgins. Booth looked to Parker and silently told him to go say bye to his mom, the twelve year smiled at his father's smirk and pulled himself out of the pit.

"See ya Mom, I love you."

She hugged him to her chest and kissed his brow.

"I love you too; we'll see you both soon."

Parker nodded and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Dad says he wants to make you feel like a queen."

Brennan blushed, before cupping her son's face and whispering back.

"He already does."

Parker pulled back and grinned; he kissed her cheek and walked back to his Dad.

"See ya Dad."

Booth ruffled Parker's hair and motioned him back to the pit.

"See ya Buddy."

Angela walked Booth and Brennan to the door, smiling at them both.

"Thanks again Angela, this is really great of you."

She shrugged.

"Hey we're family, you two have the most well behaved kids on the planet and besides, we need to get used to having kids in the house anyway."

Booth nodded and smiled, placing his palm on his girlfriend's back, as Angela ushered them out into the fading summer sky.

* * *

Booth pulled into a parking space and stopped at the Hoover.

"Back in a second Bones."

She nodded and watched him slide from the car and run inside to drop the letter off.

"Hey Booth, my man."

Booth smiled.

"Hey Sam, got a bag for me?"

Sam ducked behind the desk and pulled a yellow and clear evidence bag out; he flicked it open and held it up.

"Someone got wandering thoughts?"

Booth gritted his jaw.

"Looks like Sam, but I'll be damned if some love sick freak is gunna mess with MY FAMILY."

Sam nodded and patted Booth's back in a show of silent support.

"Where is your girl anyway, she's usually two steps behind you."

Booth smiled and gestured outside.

"She's in the truck waiting, I better get going, don't want her getting impatient."

Sam chuckled.

"No Sir-ee, best keep the better half pleased at all times."

Booth nodded and signed his signature on the evidence bag after sealing it and handing it back.

"Damn straight Sam; see ya in a couple of weeks."

Sam smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're off again ain't cha?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah, taking the kids up to Yosemite for the week, should be one hell of a trip."

Booth waved and took a step away.

"Well have fun, tell that woman of yours I said hello."

Booth got to the doors and turned with a smile.

"I'll leave the blatant ownership title free from greeting huh."

Sam belly laughed, saluting the agent as he stepped out into the warmer summer night.

* * *

"So, where are we going Booth?"

He smiled as her looked across the cabin at her.

"You'll see soon enough Baby."

He drove quietly along, the sounds of soft jazz playing in the car.

"Did you change my radio station again?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"I got bored waiting for you."

He smiled, he had always loved the way she incorporated little bits of herself into his life, even before they were together as a couple, she had been changing his music for years and though he always made mention of it, he secretly loved the way she did it.

"You got bored... Miss Poster girl for patience got bored?"

She looked across and smiled; a true Brennan smile, the smile that made his pulse speed up and heart explode, he beamed at her, reaching out and taking her hand.

"God I love you..."

He glanced back to the road and then back to her again.

"So much."

He held her hand a little tighter and lifted it to his lips, kissing each knuckle as he looked back to the road again.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

Brennan looked to him and shook her head.

"Umm..."

She looked around, seeing a ton of cars but no buildings, all that was around them, was grass and trees.

"Booth where are we?"

He leaned across the center console and kissed her confused features, before exiting the vehicle and walking around to her side.

Booth opened the door and smiled at her.

"Coming?"

She took his hand and slid down, straightening her dress as she did.

"Coming? Coming where Booth, there is nothing to come to."

She looked up hearing a few people laughing and talking as they walked into the park.

"Wait here."

Booth walked to the back of the SUV and opened the trunk; he pulled a blanket out and locked the car again. Brennan noted the picnic rug, but no basket and frowned.

"Are we having a picnic?"

Booth smiled and shrugged.

"You'll find out soon enough."

He tugged her hand gently and they walked into the park before them.

Brennan smiled, feeling nervous but excited for whatever wonderful surprise her partner had imagined up.

"You really are very secretive."

Booth looked back at her and smiled.

"You love it Bones."

She ducked her head as he pulled her into his side, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist as he planted a hard and claiming kiss to her cheek.

They walked side by side through the park and after a few minutes Brennan could hear music, she frowned and listened for its origin.

"Are we going to a concert?"

Booth smiled.

"Nope."

She looked back into the distance and smiled as they came toward a clearing.

"Oh Booth, I... I've never been to an outdoor cinema."

He grinned at her excitement and kissed her temple.

"I know, you told me."

She looked at him and frowned, not remembering the supposed conversation.

"I did?"

He nodded.

"Yep, remember a few months ago, we were watching something on TV, you made a comment about remembering kids in high school talking about drive ins, you said you had always wanted to watch a movie outside, but never got the chance... here's your chance Baby."

Brennan smiled, searching his eyes for a moment.

"You really do listen to everything I say don't you?"

Booth smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yup, you betcha."

He watched her excitement positively over flowing; she was so happy and was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Come on; let's go find a place to sit."

Brennan nodded, she couldn't believe that he was making her wish a reality, it wasn't a huge dream in the grand scheme of things, but for years, all Temperance Brennan had wanted was to be invited to a drive in or an outdoor cinema. To feel like she was part of the general population, to feel accepted and wanted, but she was glad now, she had been invited that she was able to experience her first outdoor cinema moment, with the man beside her tonight.

Booth spread the blanket out on a slight decline, knowing he could use the grounds slope as natural elevation for their heads, there was nothing worse than having to sit up without back support.

"What movie are we going to watch Booth?"

He gestured to the rug and smiled.

"Sit."

She obliged, settling down and fixing her dress, only to smile when Booth sat directly behind her, one leg on either side of her hips and pulled her into his torso.

"I meant to tell you earlier too..."

She tilted her head back to make eye contact.

"You look gorgeous."

She blushed and ducked her head.

"Thank you Booth, you also look... very appealing."

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad we were able to come out tonight, I love the kids and I love being with them, but I miss us... just the two of us."

Brennan rested her head back on his shoulder and nodded. She sighed feeling his arms wrap around her waist and his hands rest against her belly.

"Well, I guess we didn't really start our relationship at the beginning did we?"

Booth tilted his head and frowned slightly.

"Whatta you mean Babe?"

"Well... when most people start a relationship, they date for a while we kinda... just skipped the beginning."

Booth's thumb caressed lazy circles over her abdomen.

"Do you have regrets?"

She sat forward and turned in his arms, giving full eye contact.

"No, not at all... if I could do this all over again... I wouldn't change a thing Booth, this has been the best four months of my entire life, I love you... and the kids so much, I... I never thought I would have this, least of all with you, I never knew how happy I could be until we started... this."

Booth smiled, leaning in he kissed her nose and pulled back, before leaning back to capture her lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

* * *

Booth chuckled as he felt her stiffen in shock, when the movie began; he knew she would recognize it instantly. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Clara Bow? But... Oh..."

He grinned and kissed her brow at the look of awe on her face.

"I didn't think they..."

She turned back to the screen, to see the old black and white film beginning, the scene began and Brennan smiled, the movie 'It'. Brennan loved this particular film; she smiled and rested back into the arms that wrapped around her middle. Booth whispered into her ear softly.

"Enjoy Baby."

Brennan laced her fingers with his and sighed as she turned to watch the silent film.

* * *

"Alright guys, who wants ice cream?"

Hodgins trotted toward the kitchen, Molly running after him and giggling.

"Me, I does Uncle Hodgie pleaaase."

Hodgins spun around and scooped the three year old up into his arms.

"Mouse wants ice cream, Parker?"

Parker smiled as he walked into the kitchen followed by Angela.

"Jack you shouldn't be encouraging sugar before bed."

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Mom'd go skitz if she found out?"

Hodgins grinned opening the freezer door.

"Well, we won't tell her, will we?"

Parker looked to Ange and rolled his eyes, before smiling.

"Do you have strawberry ice cream?"

Hodgins pulled a tub from the freezer.

"Whatta about you Mouse, what flavor?"

"Stawbry please."

Angela grinned and shook her head, she knew when their baby was born and a little older, it was going to be spoiled rotten. She knew she would be the one to always say no, and Hodgins would be their babies go to guy, whenever he or she wanted something.

Hodgins scooped out the ice cream into bowls and added, sprinkles and syrup. Molly was in awe of the sprinkles that Hodgins cutely referred to, as fairy dust.

"Did the fairies give you it Hodgie?"

He smiled.

"Yep, they sure did Mouse, they're very friendly."

Molly smiled as she touched a single sprinkle to her finger and watched it stick.

"Does I eat it?"

"Yep, put it in your mouth."

Molly sucked her finger and chewed on the tiny decoration; she smiled and raised her brows in delight.

"Nice?"

Molly nodded and smiled.

"Yup, dat is yummy."

Hodgins smiled, pulling the three year old off the bench and placing her on the floor.

"Go sit at the table, I'll bring it over."

Molly ran for the chair, as everyone followed her. Angela smiled as she waddled behind her husband, she loved seeing him as Dad, he was good at it, a natural, he was totally at ease in his role and got on well with most kids.

Molly climbed up and looked up as her bowl and spoon were placed in front of her. Parker smiled at her excitement.

"You have to brush your teeth after ice cream Molly and then it will be time for bed soon."

Molly nodded at her brother, knowing he was the boss, just like Mommy said.

"K, but you is gunna weed a story?"

Parker nodded, mixing his treat.

"Yep, your book is in the bag, with your pajamas and tooth brush."

Angela and Hodgins smiled at the two, both impressed at Parker's easy control of the situation; a situation that could very well have turned into a screaming match in many families.

Molly spooned her ice cream up and licked at the spoon happily, still intrigued by the fairy dust coloring her pink mountains of creamy goodness.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are having fun?"

Parker looked to Ange who smiled.

"I'm sure they are Parker, are you worried?"

Parker shook his head.

"I just... I really love em together, what..."

He dropped his eyes to the table.

"What if what Sweetie?"

Parker sighed.

"What if something happens, what if they have fight and say they don't love each other anymore, what if th..."

"Hey, Parker, Dude, your parents have been through a lot in last year, you really think a little fight will break them up?"

Parker frowned and looked to the entomologist.

"I... umm... I dunno, I guess not."

Hodgins smiled as realization dawned on the twelve year old worrier.

"I never thought about it like that, I guess if Hannah..."

He spat the name out in disgust.

"Couldn't split em up..."

Angela smiled, watching Parker's confidence in his parent's relationship grow; he sat up taller and squared his shoulders.

"They do love each other a lot."

Angela nodded.

"They do."

"And they never fight... well, not really."

Parker spooned some ice cream into his mouth, he didn't really feel like it when he'd asked for it, but suddenly he really wanted it.

* * *

Booth chuckled as he watched girlfriend getting totally lost in the film on screen, she was laughing and totally mesmerized by the scene. He mused how care free she looked, how young and beautiful, how serene and truly happy she was. Moving his legs so he could lie beside her, Booth smiled as she dropped down, to rest her head against his chest.

"This is wonderful Booth, thank you for bringing me here."

Bending slightly, he planted his lips to her temple.

"We are not even nearly done Baby."

She looked up, surprised to hear there was more of their date to follow.

"What els..."

She quietened and nodded.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

Her lips curved upwards, her eyes brightened and she stroked his jaw.

"Now you're getting it Bones."

Turning back to the screen, she smiled as his arms pulled her tightly to his body.

"Now you're getting it."

He spoke before dropping a quick succession of kisses to her hair.

Brennan continued to watch the film on the screen; her mind however spent a good amount of time wandering, thoughts of the future and the past, flitted through her mind. She was so happy and had been since she decided to take Molly in, everything had flowed so easily into the life she found herself in now and she hoped it never turned sour.

Booth sat watching not the film, but his girlfriend; he wondered what she was thinking about, what had caused the small wrinkle between her eye brows. Tilting his head to the side he reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Hey?"

Brennan looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

He grinned.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Brennan rolled onto her back, her face turned toward his as she smiled and reached for his hand.

"How happy I am... we are... you're happy right? With us I mean, our lives?"

Booth smiled at her barely concealed insecurities, his fingers constantly moving against hers as he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Yeah Bones, I'm happy, don't... don't doubt it for a second."

She smiled.

"Why do you think it took us so long to be together?"

Booth titled his head.

"We were waiting for the right time Bones, waiting to be in tune with each other, waiting till we wanted the same things, this is working now because we're both on the same page."

She creased her brow and he smiled waiting for the words.

"I don't know what that means."

"Metaphorically Bones, we... we're ready now, ready to be together, I can compromise, and you can commit, can't have a relationship without those two things and we got it now, we weren't in the same frame of mind a year ago or even six months ago, everything for a reason Bones and everything eventually."

Brennan smiled at his romanticism and idealistic view, she loved it, loved listening to his views about love and life, they were so different from what hers used to be; now though; now Temperance Brennan could understand, she felt what he'd been telling her for years; love was worth it.

* * *

**Another one down, more of their date afterwards, if you want it. Please review. I really hope you all liked it.  
**


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer- So... moving on.**

**A/N- Apparently you guys want more of the date... so here it is.**

* * *

The credits rolled and Brennan looked up at her boyfriend lazily. He smiled down at her, gently caressing her warm cheek.

"Hungry?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

Booth nodded, he leaned over her slightly to kiss her lips and then pulled back.

"Let's go then."

When she sat forward, he got up and held his hand out to her. Grinning as she slipped her own hand into his and he could pull her up; with ease, a testament to his strength. They folded the blanket and joined their hands again, before walking back the way they had entered the park.

Booth and Brennan were silent on the walk back, neither felt the need to fill the comfortable silence. The warm night air surrounded them and the sounds of cicadas from the park gardens, drifted on the summer breeze.

Booth unlocked the SUV and opened the door gallantly, he half expected her to reprimand him, but she simply smiled and ducked her head in thanks.

Brennan knew he meant no harm opening her door, time had taught her his ways. Seeley Booth was a gentleman, he was old school, he opened doors, pulled chairs out, took coats and carried heavy items, all these things were not displays of alpha male pride, instead she had learned they were just his ways. It didn't mean he thought he was better or stronger or more able, it was just who he was. Seeley Booth liked to help, he had always done these things, whether she fought him on it or not, now however, she allowed him to be the man he thought his mother would want him to be.

Booth closed the door once she was settled and then placed the blanket in the trunk, before climbing into the driver's side.

"Ok, you ready?"

Brennan buckled up and nodded, a small smile gracing her features, as she watched Booth watch her out of the corner of her eye. Booth revved the engine and pulled out into the barely there traffic, it seemed a lot of movie goers were picnicking at the park too. Booth though had other plans.

The car trip was filled with the soft jazz music that Brennan had flicked to earlier, her quiet humming along, made Booth's chest ache to hold her, he hadn't watched the movie at all, he had simply watched her. The small smiles, the grins, the bright happy laughter, she was enjoying herself and to him, that's all that mattered.

Brennan watched as they headed out of the city, she tried to imagine where he would be taking her, but she knew the attempt was futile, Seeley Booth was a complete romantic and although she had gotten better, her mind just didn't work the way his did.

The night darkened outside as the street lights disappeared and the buildings were nothing but a memory. They drove on.

"Any ideas Bones?"

She looked across and shook her head.

"No, I... I've never been out this way before."

Booth smiled as he turned onto a dirt incline.

"Are you going to tell me?"

He chuckled.

"Nope, you'll see soon enough."

The SUV crested the incline and a large domed building came into sight. Brennan squinted into the night.

"Is that... Booth is that an observatory?"

Booth smiled.

"Does it look like an observatory Bones."

She squinted a little harder, making Booth smile at her pinchy features.

"Wha... yes, it does."

He nodded.

"Well then, chances are it's an observatory Bones."

She smiled as the car came to a stop directly in front of the entry door and behind a van. Brennan looked to Booth and raised her brows.

"O'Neal's catering?"

She looked back to the van's decals.

"That's the vegetarian catering company."

Booth nodded, opening his door and exiting the car. Brennan sat stationary for a moment; the warm air caressing her skin alerting her to the fact Booth had opened her door. Turning to face him, she wondered what he planned for them.

"Coming Bones? I thought you were hungry?"

She nodded, grabbing her clutch from the floor, where she'd allowed it to fall, she took his hand and also exited.

Booth could see she was trying to work out what exactly he planned and he delighted in her furrowed brow and alert eyes.

Closing the car door, he led them up two steps and pushed the blue door in front of them.

Brennan inhaled deeply, the smell of food assaulting her senses and not really at all what she had been expecting upon entry. It was dark inside, except for soft candle lit pathway leading them to another door.

Booth looked to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Close your eyes."

She gave a small smile, before complying and moving a little closer to his side.

The door clicked and Brennan knew they would step through into something amazing. The excitement was killing her; so to speak, she was desperate to look around, the scent of food was stronger as they took their first steps in the second room.

She smiled further as the sounds of a violin played softly in the background, she could tell it was live and currently coming from the right of the room. She listened as the sounds of footsteps got a little closer, female; they were lighter than Booth's steps.

The floor under foot felt soft and she knew if she were to open her eyes she would find it would be carpet, the flatness leading her to believe they were walking in the main thoroughfare of the area.

"Booth?"

"Just a little longer, keep them closed."

She felt a kiss to her temple and sighed in content. She wasn't concerned or apprehensive, she felt completely safe in Booth's arms, she was simply intrigued, curious about her surrounds.

"Walk forward Bones."

He held her firmly and whispered softly.

"There's gunna be a loud noise, don't be shocked."

She nodded and smiled, thankful for his thoughtfulness at telling her. She flinched, despite knowing the noise was coming, her body still reacted, she knew this a normal response, but she still felt somewhat silly and childish.

"Sorry."

Booth placed his lips to her cheek and smiled.

"No need to be, I jumped too."

She giggled and felt at ease again.

"Ok, stand right here."

He placed her in position and the whirring noise halted.

"Open your eyes Bones."

Slowly but surely she did; and gasped, her vision clouded, the sight before her was beautiful.

"Oh Booth."

She turned on the spot, taking it all in. The room was quite dark, but they were surrounded by candles, various shapes and sizes, all of them were white and glowing hugely, their flames dancing on the wick.

A small table and two chairs had been placed a few feet away, adorned with a navy blue satin cloth and a large silver candelabra, took pride of place just shy of the center. Crystal wine glasses sat empty, while water glasses were half filled beside them.

Brennan smiled at the white china plates with silver detailing on the edge, as the silver cutlery laid elegantly beside them, to accompany the white napkins that had been dutifully folded into hearts.

"This is amazing Booth, I'm..."

Booth stepped up to her and smiled; slipping his hand into hers he gave a light squeeze.

"Look up."

Brennan tilted her head back awed.

"Oh..."

Above them was a perfect night sky; a black gauze dusted with stars of brilliant white. The Milky Way ran across the endless ebony expanse, the moon's glow tingeing everything in a silvery hue.

"Do you like it?"

She looked at him, eye brows raised in a slightly stunned expression.

"Do I... ye... yes, Booth it's wonderful, I can't believe... I mean how... how did you do this?"

He smiled, his arms wrapping around her waist and bringing her back, flush with his chest.

"I had some help."

Brennan smiled as they both looked up and the star spangled universe, divine in its existence and presence above them tonight.

"Mister Booth, your dinner is served."

Booth and Brennan both turned to young woman behind them and smiled.

"Thanks."

The young woman smiled, gave a small nod and left the room, closing the door gently behind herself.

"Well Miss Brennan, shall we eat."

Looking to the table, she smiled in anticipation. It had been layered with food, there was bruschetta with tomato, red onion and basil topping, egg plant roll ups, stuffed with bocconcini and sliced bell peppers, there was what looked liked grilled vegetable rice paper rolls and to the side there was also a mixed vegetable and feta salad, a dish Brennan recognized from Booth's previous efforts in the kitchen; and a dish she had enjoyed immensely.

Booth knew there was a creamy tomato, spinach and white wine gnocchi in the white serving bowl; a dish he knew she loved when prepared correctly and a small tray of butter bean and corn frittas sat with tzatziki dipping sauce.

Booth waited behind her chair and smiled as she sat quietly, not a single comment on alpha male rituals passing her lips.

"Booth this all looks delicious."

He took his place and reached for the wine in the bucket.

"Well, let's hope it tastes as good as it looks."

He raised his eyebrows playfully as he poured the wine into the glasses, hers first and then his own.

Brennan took the glass and smiled.

"I can't believe you did all this Booth."

He placed the bottle back in the bucket and raised his glass to hers.

"To us, to our family and to our future."

She nodded and repeated the sentiment, tears threatening in her blue eyes.

Booth was a romantic man, most wouldn't know it to look at him, but he was tactile and sensitive and very much geared to make his loved ones happy. She smiled as she watched him serve her, he was thrilled, completely involved in his task, he truly enjoyed looking after her, it was his way and she understood that, taking care of her and the kids was his passion, it was what got him up in the mornings and brought him home to them every night. She knew Seeley Booth was hers for life, no questions or hesitation; he would always stand beside her, equals, partners, parents and lovers.

* * *

Angela smiled from the door way, as Parker sat beside his sister on the bed and read to her. She watched as he made all the funny voices for the characters and used his eyes to engage her. Molly was reveling the time together, she was watching her big brother like a hawk, an adoring smile on her face, as her little fingers lay against his knee, squeezing every so often when she got excited.

Hodgins walked up behind his wife and smiled, she was becoming very easily moved in past week or so and he felt the time was fast approaching that he would meet baby Hodgins. The Entomologist couldn't wait, he had been anticipating the birth of his first child since the day he met Angela, sure they'd had their ups and down, but Jack knew when he met Angela that she would be his.

Having Parker and Molly around, had only increased his desire to be a father, especially Molly. He had fallen in love with the three year old, the moment she showed an interest in bugs. Parker had always been Brennan's, he spent every second he could with her, he was a friendly easy going kid, but he had never pretended he wanted to be anywhere other, than with Brennan.

Hodgins smiled, he had lost count of the amount of interns who thought Parker was Brennan's biological child, he never corrected them, it was always better if people knew the kid was untouchable. Everyone knew, if you upset Doctor Temperance Brennan's children, there would be hell to pay. She was fiercely protective and even keel to the children's father, hurt the Brennan-Booth kids and you may as well move to Outer Mongolia, change your name and never make contact with anyone again.

"Goodnight Molly, I love you."

Molly smiled tiredly up at her brother; she watched him stand and snuggled down in the bed as he tucked her in.

"Mom and Dad will come get us soon, I promise."

Angela smiled at Hodgins.

"They're so cute."

Hodgins smiled kissing her brow and pulling her gently away from the door.

Parker walked out a moment later and smiled at Angela and Hodgins.

"She's asleep."

He walked closer to them a little unsure what he was supposed to do now, Hodgins smiled.

"You wanna play video games?"

Parker's eyes lit up, he hadn't played a video game in a long while.

"Yeah, awesome."

The boys walked off leaving Angela to shake her head, amused by the childlike mentality of her husband.

* * *

"Do you wanna dance Bones?"

She looked to the violin player who hadn't stopped since they entered the observatory, she smiled and nodded.

Booth stood and took her hand, pulling her gently up from her chair with a smile. He swung her into his chest and adjusted his arms to hold her securely. Booth loved the sensation of having this woman in his grasp, flush against his body, her small hands holding his shoulders, her cheek pressed to his chest, the feel of her pulse on a steady increase with his own.

They moved easily to the music, he could count on one hand the opportunities he had to dance with her, but still they were fluid and comfortable in their steps, as if they had been dancing together for years.

His hands circled her waist, slowly caressing and loving her to the soft music.

"I love you so much Booth, thank you for tonight, it's been..."

She looked up and smiled.

"Words can't describe."

Booth pulled her back to his chest where he could kiss her crown.

"You're such an amazing man Booth, so kind and loving, I often wonder what I did to have you in my life."

Booth listened to her whispered words ghost across his chest.

"Ha, Bones... you deserve all the good life can bring and if you happen to find happiness with me then it's me who is the luckiest man in the world..."

She looked up, a small frown in place as he tilted his head to look into her baby blues.

"I've done a lot of bad stuff in this life and I know I don't deserve the affections of a woman as unselfish and loving and stunningly beautiful as you..."

Brennan shook her head.

"Booth..."

He touched his fingers to her lips, silencing her gently.

"But I can promise you one thing..."

He tilted her chin up, his eyes dropping to her lips and back to her eyes.

"I will love you, forever, no matter what, I will love you."

He watched her eyes leak, a trickle of salt water running down her cheek as he kissed her lips tenderly.

Temperance halted the kiss and shook her head.

"You're wrong Booth."

He frowned.

"This is not about who deserves what or who..."

She took his hands, joining them palm to palm; she looked up at him and spoke with sincerity.

"We've belonged to one another for a long time now, sometimes I wonder if it was from the beginning and we just didn't see it."

Booth searched her eyes, it was a little odd to hear her speaking so definitely, but he understood she was simply voicing her thoughts without censorship.

Pulling her closer he hugged her impossibly tight, feeling her melt into his body willingly. They both hummed with contentment, happy to be so close to each other.

"I love you so much Bones."

She squeezed him tighter still and he smiled, feeling her emotions flow through him.

"Booth I... I want go home."

He grinned and pulled back slightly.

"But we haven't had desert."

She smiled and raised her brows.

"We'll be each other's desert, please Booth, le... let's go, we have a few more hours before we need to get Parker and Molly."

Booth stroked her cheek and smiled before kissing her nose sweetly.

"Begging is not something you need to do Bones; you had me at 'I want to go home'."

Brennan smiled and gave a shy nod which Booth adored, he loved the way she was still oblivious to the power she held over him. He took her hand and after grabbing her clutch from the ground, headed toward the door.

"What about the table and stuff Booth?"

He glanced back and smiled.

"The caterer will be back in about half an hour anyway, everything is taken care of Bones, come on."

She smiled and walked out slightly in front of him, slowing as he thanked the violinist.

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist as they got to the truck, he was directly behind her and frog marched the last few steps, making her giggle.

"Booth! You're gonna make me trip over."

"Nah! I gotcha."

Brennan smiled, her arms looping back behind her and holding him closer to her. With his keys already out, Booth pressed the central locking button to release the doors, eager to get his girlfriend home.

* * *

The trip home was harder than it had to be, Brennan had decided she was in a playful mood and Booth was decidedly uncomfortable with the now almost painful bulge in his jeans.

"Bones... Babe please, do you want us to have an accident?"

He picked up the hand currently making swirling patterns on his thigh and placed it back in her lap.

"Booth I... I... you don't have to do anything."

He chuckled, she honestly had no idea how her touch effected him, how little it took having his libido soaring higher than usual.

"That is not the point."

She frowned.

"Then what is?"

Booth rolled his eyes in mock frustration.

"The point is Bones; I can't do ANYTHING, when you're doing..."

He gestured wildly at his thigh and her hand.

"Anything."

Brennan giggled as she watched him.

"That made no sense Booth."

He groaned seeing the twinkle in her eye.

"Yes it did, you're just trying to get me to say things."

She opened her mouth in mock shock.

"Your honest opinion is very important to me Booth; I would never try to coerce you into saying anything you didn't want to already."

Booth chuckled, amused by her indignant tone.

"Hmm sure you wouldn't."

* * *

Booth turned the truck into the undercover lot of the apartment; he pulled the SUV to a stop in his designated spot and killed the engine.

"Right..."

He looked across to her and smiled at the smug features.

"Now we just have to sit here until..."

He gestured to his groin with a slight blush.

"He goes down... 'little miss can't keep her hands to herself'."

Brennan smiled, her eyes dropping seductively to his lap and then back to his eyes again.

"I could help you with that..."

She flicked her seat belt and turned in her seat.

"OH NO, YOU... you just sit there and... and... Think about what you've done."

Brennan wiggled her eye brows at him.

"I am thinking about it Booth, it's all I've been thinking about... well that and what I wanna do wi..."

Booth jumped from the car.

"HOKAY...OUT, out, out, out, let's go, upstairs now you... temptress."

He grabbed her hand and pulled none too gently, locking the car as they hurried away from it. The elevator would only move as fast as an elevator would and the stairs were not option in Booth's current... condition. Booth stood tapping his foot impatiently, giving sideways glances to his smug girlfriend.

"You know Temperance..."

She looked up at him. Wide questioning blue eyes, laced with a puckish focus.

"It is ironic how close your name is to temptress."

Brennan moved closer, standing directly in front of him and applying just the right amount of pressure to his manhood with her thigh.

Booth looked heavenwards and prayed for strength, but alas as the doors opened to the top floor, his resistance broke.

Brennan yelped as he shoved her out of the elevator and up against a wall opposite them. He kissed her hard, trapping her with his body, his knee between her parted thighs, his hands pinning her shoulders on either side.

"You are so... gunna get it Baby."

She kissed back just as harshly, her want for him had reached fever pitch.

"I... I look forward to it."

Booth stared down into the blue pools he loved so much, they were darker than they usually were, more intense, more hypnotizing and that was feat considering the power of her eyes in general. Her lips were, swollen and slightly bruised, her hair a little mussed, but all in all she looked radiant, she was glowing, pulsing with playful energy and he was loathe to make her tame it any longer.

Booth took her hand again and pulled his more than willing girlfriend toward the door of their apartment. Booth's hand was shaking, he wasn't nervous, he just hadn't been so wound up in a while, since he started a sexual relationship with his beautiful partner, Booth hadn't been lacking for anything for more than a few hours. Temperance Brennan's sexual appetite certainly rivaled his own, which made them a match in every way really.

He felt her begin to unbutton his shirt, in turn making him lose what little concentration he had to try opening the door.

His shirt was open and her hands were wandering again; south.

"Bo... Bones, sto... please Baby sto... oh jee..."

Pushing the key into the lock he turned and hurried them both in, just as his belt buckle hit the floor.

Booth slammed the door shut with a groan.

"Come ere."

Without a second to spare, Booth spun the Anthropologist around, her back to the door, the smug look that had been on her face, replaced with an expression of pure wanton desire.

His eyes roamed her face, she was breathing harder than she usually did a sure sign she was struggling to maintain her decorum. Booth leaned in, laying soft sucking kisses against her jaw, slowly traveling the column of her neck, toward her shoulder.

Brennan sighed in appreciation of his suck, bite, kiss technique and tilted her head to give him better access to her warming flesh.

"You taste good Bones."

She smiled and dropped her head forward, her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder. Brennan reached up blindly, pulling his shirt from his shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

Booth smiled feeling the cool apartment air hit his flesh, helping to ground him; he knew he could easily lose himself in her and the slight chill was welcome.

"Bed."

Without warning her scooped her up, bridal style and carried her down the hall and into their darkened room. Brennan scooted up to the head of the bed and turned the small lamp on; she smiled seeing his almost feral expression.

Booth read her thoughts easily, she was proud of herself, of her ability to work him up. He knelt down and moved up toward her on the mattress, feeling his pulse quicken as she automatically laid back, reclining in surrender to him as his body covered hers.

"Booth."

Her voice was whispered, breathy and needy, he loved it. Placing one hand on the outside of her knee, he palmed upward toward her thigh. Her skin was always so soft, so warm; so addictive, he never wanted to not be privy to touching her.

He leaned down and kissed her lips, changing their heated battle from earlier, to a soft, gentle; passionate kiss. Booth didn't mind their occasional rough play as they each vied for dominance but, slow and tender was the way he most liked to make love to Temperance Brennan. He wanted her to feel loved and cherished, cared for and more than satisfied, he wanted to take care of her, protect her and most importantly, show her the tenderness her previous relationships sorely lacked.

Booth liked to take his time, explore, learn what makes her gasp, what increases her heart rate, makes her breath hitch, what makes her beg for more and each time they had made love so far, he had learned so much more about what makes Temperance Brennan who she is.

Brennan arched into Booth's chest, his hot body against hers, making her crave skin on skin contact. Booth stroked down the side of her face and smiled.

"Shhh, easy Baby, nice and slow, we've got hours."

Brennan groaned in desperate need for him, she knew it had been a bad idea to rile him up earlier, surprisingly he had shown a fantastic ability to take his time when it came to all things bedroom related.

He released the zip at the side of her dress and smiled, as she instantly put her arms up for him to pull her free from it. She grinned when his eyes finally lay focus on the sheer white lace bra and panty set she'd bought, there really wasn't much to it, the bra was nothing more than ribbon on her shoulders, holding some lace against her and the panties; well Booth wondered what the point of them was. He smiled, tugging on the bows at her hips and chuckling when they proved to be the only thing holding the underwear in place.

"You wore this on purpose? To get my reaction?"

She ducked her eyes shyly and he knew there was more to it.

"What Bones?"

She looked up.

"Actually, I bought it FOR you..."

She watched him smile and nod.

"Do you like it?"

Looking into her eyes he answered.

"Yeah Temperance, I love it, but, I love you more."

She smiled, happy with his soppy answer.

"Does that mean you'll make love to me now?"

He shook his head and chuckled, kneeling up; he popped the button on his jeans and pulled down the zip.

"Soon Baby..."

* * *

**And we're done for now, this is 'T' peoples and I hate flames so... leaving it there, PLEASE review. Just think of the fuel I've given you all for those B/B dreams. ;)**


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer- I only own the characters you don't recognize from the show, furthermore, I still despite owning these characters, makes no profit from them and therefore I am broke, so don't sue me.**

**A/N- Ok, so, we need to pick up the kids and begin fourth of July preparations, that is of course after B/B haul themselves out of bed.**

* * *

Booth smiled as he lay in bed with his girlfriend. She was against his body, her naked torso against his own, they were exhausted. The cool bed sheets tangled at their feet, the soft lamp glow still illuminating the bed room and its occupants. Booth's fingers gently caressed the soft skin on her back, his lips dropping continuous kisses to her brow and damp hair.

"So tired."

He chuckled at her sleepy voice.

"Hmm, well I'll go get the kids, you stay here and sleep."

She smiled at his sweetness.

"No, I want to come; I want to be there when we collect them, besides that's not fair to you."

Booth smiled, rolling them gently and leaning over her.

"Well then, I think a warm shower is in order."

Brennan grinned as he climbed over her and pulled her naked body into his arms.

"Booth..."

She whined pathetically, only serving to amuse him further.

"Booth I can walk."

She spoke as she was carried into the bathroom.

"I'm aware Bones, I've spent six years watching you walk around and not being able to pull you into my arms."

He kissed her cheek with a smile.

"I'm making up for lost time."

She shook her head slightly amused at his honesty and silently mourning the loss of his warmth when he put her down again.

Booth adjusted the water temperature and allowed her to step in before him. He stood for a moment watching her, the water cascading down over her still flushed body, she reminded him of a painting he'd once seen of a woman emerging from the ocean and walking closer toward him, he tilted his head trying to remember the name. He could see the image clearly, blue water and white sand and a beautiful woman with long brown hair clinging to her body, covering the most intimate of her anatomy.

"Booth?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded and stepped into the stall.

"Yeah I was just thinking, of a painting I saw once."

She furrowed her brow.

"Oh... does it have a name?"

He nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure it does, but I can't remember, but it was beautiful though, I'm not into art but this one, it's stuck with me, I never forgot it."

Booth picked up the sponge and poured some shower gel onto it, before beginning the slow and languid process of washing his love.

Brennan frowned at his lack of explanation as to why he was thinking about art.

"Booth, what about the painting?"

He tilted his head and smiled.

"Huh?"

She smiled at his dazed state.

"Why were thinking about it?"

He looked down as he pulled her back against his body.

"You just reminded me of it is all, you're..."

Brennan tilted her own head back and kissed his lips softly, silencing him from further flattery.

* * *

The SUV rolled up the drive to the Montenegro-Hodgins estate; most of the lights were off. Brennan looked to her watch; it was eleven forty two, as the car came to a stop the entry light came on.

Brennan and Booth slid from the car and walked up hand in hand.

"Hey guys, how was your date?"

They smiled at Angela after a brief glance to each other.

"It was great Angela; we appreciate you and Jack having the kids for us."

She shrugged and invited them in.

"Molly's in the downstairs guest room and Parker has fallen asleep on the couch."

Both parents strolled into the lounge room. Hodgins was packing away a gaming system and waved as they walked in. Brennan smiled and walked directly over to Parker on the lounge, he was face down, with his cheek pressed to the seat, he looked younger in sleep and she couldn't resist reaching out to him.

Booth watched as Brennan sat in the hollow of Parker's hip, he smiled as Parker woke with the movement, two sleepy eyes seeing her, caused a lazy smile to break the confused expression and his son turned to lie against his mom.

"You're back."

Came Parker's sleepy voice. Brennan smiled, moving further down the couch to give Parker room to stretch out, she stroked his hair and face as he settled his head in her lap and went back to sleep.

Angela walked over and smiled.

"He's such a great kid Bren; you should have seen him with Molly at her bed time..."

Brennan smiled as Angela held her hand to her chest.

"Honestly Bren, it was adorable, she was a little nervous after you both left, but he played with her and we had some ice cream..."

Brennan raised her brows, surprised her daughter was actually sleeping, with the sugar running through her system.

"He sat with her while she brushed her teeth, he read to her, which was just adorable..."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"The voices?"

Angela grinned understanding Parker had read to Molly before, using different voices.

"She got a little worried at bedtime, about you and Booth not being there, but he hugged her and reassured her, it was just so sweet..."

Brennan knew Angela was feeling a little more emotional than usual, but it was also conceivable that Parker's actions had touched her; she had felt her heart swell many times because of the twelve year old.

"Oh Sweetie I have never seen a boy being as doting as he was with her."

Brennan continued to smile down at her sleeping son.

"He is a Booth, Ange."

Both Angela and Brennan looked to the elder Booth standing with Hodgins and talking about the new stereo system in the corner unit.

"Well that's true, but it was just so sweet."

Angela smiled as she held her belly affectionately; she hoped when she had more than one child, they would be as sweet to each other as Molly and Parker.

Booth walked over slowly, not wanting to interrupt the obvious girl talk, his friend and girlfriend were having. Brennan looked up and smiled.

"I'm just going to get Molly."

He smiled as Brennan nodded.

"I'll wake Parks enough to have him walking?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think he'd be all too thrilled having me carry him."

Brennan agreed, Parker still loved affectionate hugs and wrestling matches with his Dad, but there was a line and carrying him would be far over that line. She watched him walk away and smiled as she looked down to her lap again.

Angela smiled at the look of adoration on her best friend's face, it was plain to see how much being a Mom suited her friend.

"Parker?"

Brennan caressed his cheek as she called to him softly.

"Parks, it's time to go Sweetie."

The twelve year old groaned.

"Come on, open your eyes."

Parker's eyes opened slowly, the frown on his face telling everyone, he didn't appreciate being woken up. He rolled languidly and brought his hands up to rub his eyes as he yawned.

"Hmm, Mom?"

Brennan brushed the blonde locks from his forehead and smiled.

"Yeah Parks, we're gunna go."

He sat up gingerly, his body not quite ready to cooperate with him, placing his feet on the floor, Parker leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands tiredly, smiling as he felt his Mom's warm hand rub soothing circles on his back.

Booth walked out with Molly in his arms. The little girl, still fast asleep on her Daddy's shoulder, as her arms and legs hung limply by her side as her face was pressed to his neck and out of sight. Brennan looked to Parker, who looked as if he were falling asleep again. She placed her arm around his waist and whispered gently to him.

"Come on Sweetie, up."

Parker rose up with his Mom, his head falling to her side as she held him tightly to her body.

Hodgins handed the bag they had brought over, to Brennan and smiled.

"Thanks for letting us watch them."

Brennan smiled.

"Thank you for agreeing, we wouldn't have been able to have the night we did, if they stayed with anyone else."

Ange and Jack grinned as their extended family walked toward the door.

"Thanks again guys, you've been awesome."

Booth was sincerely grateful to them both and knew the night could have been very different if they had to get a babysitter in.

"No problems, night guys, drive safe."

They exited the mansion and walked across the gravel to where the SUV was waiting in the night.

* * *

Sunday July 3rd

Booth was first to wake, he rolled out of bed quietly and walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for church, he knew there was no way Parker would be up for it this morning, but he would see if Molly wanted to come or not.

Showering and dressing he left his and Bone's room and walked down the hall into his daughter's room.

"Hey Princess."

She opened her eyes quickly, having had almost unbroken sleep the three year old, was ready for another day.

"Daddy."

He smiled down into the bright blues looking up at him and chuckled when her little arms wrapped around his neck to hug him tight.

"I missed you Daddy."

He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I missed you too Princess, are you gunna come to church with Daddy?"

Molly nodded excitedly.

"Yup."

"Alright, well bath time first and we have to be quiet, Mommy and Parker are still sleeping."

Molly tilted her head as he Dad pulled her from her bed.

"Is Parka gunna come wif us too Daddy?"

Booth shook his head as he walked him and his little girl into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Nope, just us Princess, is that ok?"

Molly beamed the idea of her Daddy all to herself that was great cause to be happy.

* * *

Dressed and ready to leave, Booth walked back into his room and smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. She was curled up, hugging his pillow tightly. Stepping closer, Booth noticed a small frown on her face and wondered if she was dreaming. Taking a seat on the mattress in the hollow of her abdomen, he gently stroked the crinkled bit of skin between her brows.

"Hey Baby."

Her eyes opened sleepily and her furrowed brow straightened out.

"Hmm, hi."

Booth smiled at her tired slurring.

"Beautiful."

She buried her head and grinned like an idiot, she loved hearing him voice those thoughts, but it still embarrassed her and she could feel her cheeks color and heat.

Booth chuckled and stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Molly and I are going to church, I'm leaving Parks here."

Brennan nodded and looked up.

"Ok, did you and Molly eat?"

"Yeah she was hungry, we had some cereal."

"I need to go to the store, I want to get some things, are we still going to Washington Mall tomorrow?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah we'll head down in the morning."

Brennan nodded.

"Well, I'll need to grab things for that too, Parker and I might head out, while you and Molly are at church."

Booth nodded and tilted his head.

"You don't want us to come?"

Brennan smirked at his childlike pout.

"It'll be quicker without a three year old."

Booth nodded, still giving her a slight pout.

"Ok."

Brennan smiled and reached out cupping her partner's cheek.

"I love you."

Booth's expression changed to a bright grin as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"And I love you, we'll see you later."

She nodded as he stood and walked to the door, waving as he disappeared. Brennan waited till she heard the front door close and lock; a morning with just her and Parker had her excited, she felt it was time to dote on him a little.

Stepping into the bathroom, she began her morning routine.

* * *

"Daddy dats itchy."

Booth looked to his daughter via the rear view mirror, strapped into her car seat, as she scratched at her legs.

"Well stop scratching; you'll only make it worse."

She scowled at her father and his ridiculous idea.

"Dats itchy!"

Booth smirked at her tone and indicated to the right of the road.

"Hang on."

Pulling into an empty space, Booth killed the engine and got out to tend to his three year old. He opened her door, to find she had put a small hole in her tights on her thigh, just under the hem of her dress.

"Come here."

He unbuckled her curiously.

"Stand up Bub."

Molly stood in the space on the floor, her little fingers still scratching at her legs.

"Stop, stop, take em off."

Booth grabbed the waist band of the tights and pulled them down, noticing the little bits of sand or grit imbedded in the material. Booth removed her shoes and pulled the offending garment off her completely, dropping them to the floor.

"Better?"

Molly tilted her head and smiled.

"Ah huh, fanks Daddy, thems is bad."

Booth smiled, tapping her nose, he sat her back in her seat and buckled her in again, before replacing her shoes, back on her feet.

"Alright, let's go."

He stepped back and closed the door, before running around to his own side and climbing in.

* * *

Brennan got ready in remarkable time; though she had never been one to procrastinate, she made breakfast and went down the hall to get Parker up. Tapping on his door, she pushed it open slowly and smiled at his still sleeping form. Temperance knew from experience that given the opportunity, Parker would sleep all day, he loved his bed. Not to say he wasn't active or a ball of energy, he was, he just loved to sleep.

Stepping into the room, she walked over to the window and opened it, for fresh air, she turned and feeling a swell of childlike abandonment, she jumped on the bed.

Parker's eyes flicked open, thinking Molly had come in again, when he saw his Mom he smiled.

"Mom."

She kissed his cheek and put her head back on his pillow watching as he woke a little more.

"I made breakfast; your Dad and Molly have gone to church."

Parker's eyes roamed her face.

"So it's just you and me?"

Brennan nodded with a small smirk forming on her lips.

"Yup."

Parker smiled brightly.

"Cool."

She smiled at his obvious delight at the news.

"So, you need to come have breakfast and then get dressed and we, are going to the mall, you are going to pick out some new clothes, some books, video games, your choice, my treat."

Parker smiled.

"Really? But won't Molly get jealous."

Brennan kissed his forehead and sat up.

"What Molly doesn't know, won't hurt her, besides, she doesn't want for anything, you know that."

Parker nodded, it was true, Molly had everything she wanted and needed and more, she wasn't spoiled, she was just a very lucky girl.

Parker sat up and swung his legs out of bed, rubbing his eyes, he stood and walked to his Mom, who was standing at the door.

"I gotta pee Mom, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Brennan smirked at his candidness and walked off.

* * *

The church car park was still relatively empty, Booth knew they were early, but he had been hoping to go to confession before the crowds arrived, so he could take Molly in with him.

Booth pulled his daughter from the car and made a move to avoid some of the older parishioners that were floating around, he found them judgmental and rude and so felt better just avoiding them all together.

In his back pocket his cell vibrated, informing him of the text message he'd find upon investigation.

Placing Molly down on the brick wall he pulled the phone out and opened the message.

'**Hey Booth, crime lab results on letter, finger prints found no match not in system, Anita says analysis of handwriting, shows male right handed between 25 and 35 years, used generic ball point pen, nothing else found. Sorry.'**

Booth cleared the text and sighed, he hated coming up empty.

* * *

Breakfast done, showers complete and dressed in clothes appropriate for public viewing, Brennan and Parker headed out of the apartment.

"Ok so where would you like to go first?"

Parker smiled.

"Umm, I dunno?"

Brennan smiled.

"How about that tech shop place on E street, they have all the latest things don't they?"

Parker smiled.

"Yes, but Mom I don't really need anything from there."

Brennan started the car and looked to her son.

"Well, we're not going because you need something, we're going to get things you want, you need clothes and we'll do that, but the first part is the fun stuff."

Parker smiled at her and nodded.

"Ok, the tech shop is good."

Parker knew he could get all sorts of things from there, games, apps, add ons for his laptop and the guy always gave him a good discount coz his Dad was FBI.

"Ok, seat belt on?"

Parker pulled his belt from where it was strapped across his chest.

"Yep."

"Ok, let's go."

Silence overtook the car for a few minutes, before Parker spoke up.

"Did you and Dad have fun last night Mom?"

Brennan turned to look at her son and smiled.

"Yes, we had lovely time, thank you for asking."

Parker smiled thrilled she hadn't gotten weird like his dad would have.

"Did you have dinner a fancy restaurant?"

Brennan turned the corner and glance back at the twelve year old, she knew he was asking her for research not to be nosy.

"No, your father took me to the open air cinema and then he organized dinner for just the two of us at the observatory."

Parker smiled, impressed that his Dad had done something different to all the first date ideas the internet gave.

"Cool."

Brennan nodded.

"Yes it was, we had lovely meal and a violinist and the roof to the observatory was open so the night sky was our ceiling."

Parker smiled.

"Where did Dad take you on your first date?"

Brennan smiled with the memory.

"We had a picnic in a botanic garden, your Dad had all the food specially made to his recipes and there were lights and music, and we had the whole garden to ourselves.

"The whole botanic garden?"

Brennan nodded.

"Mhmm, it was very beautiful."

Parker was seeing his father in a new light. His other mom always complained that every time Drew and she had a date, it was to the same French restaurant followed by the theater.

"So it's good he doesn't take you to fancy restaurants then Mom?"

Pulling in to a car spot she smiled.

"Your Dad... it's better when I know the place he's chosen is special, last night your Dad fulfilled my wish of going to the movies outside, he chose one of my favorite films and dinner... dinner was at an observatory, because he knows my love of stars, it's personal, he hasn't just picked a name of a restaurant out of the directory, he's thought about it, put effort into it, that's what's important Parker."

She unbuckled seeing he was thinking about all she had said.

"Are you, thinking you would like to take Annica on a date?"

Parker's eyes widened.

"Huh? Wha... no... Me... Annica and me are just friends Mom."

Brennan smiled, Parker knew she could tell he was lying, but they both let it go, knowing Parker wasn't ready to divulge any information. The twelve year old was confused, his body was changing and he was starting to see things differently than he used to, things weren't just about play time now, things were a little more serious.

"Ok, well if you wanna talk, you kno..."

"I know Mom, thanks."

He was truly grateful, but like Brennan, he had to sort things out in his head before he could ask blunt questions.

* * *

They entered the store and smiled as the man behind the counter looked up.

"Hey, it's Junior FBI, how ya doin man?"

The guy got up and walked out, shaking Parker's hand and making him feel awesome.

"Hi Troy, this is my Mom."

Troy held his hand out and smiled charmingly as Brennan shook it.

"Hi howzit goin?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well thank you."

Troy looked to Parker again and smiled.

"So wha brings ya? Don tell me ya disc drive busted up again."

Parker smiled.

"Nah, it's all good since last time, have you got any new games?"

Troy grinned.

"Jus got some stuff in, come take a look, not even outta the box yet."

Parker followed Troy to the counter. Brennan watched them avidly, she noticed Parker was a lot like his father; he altered his speech and behavior to blend in with who he was talking to. Troy had a speech pattern often associated with people from what was colloquially referred to as the wrong side of tracks. It was as if this man didn't know how to pronounce his 't's and so left them out all together.

Brennan watched on as Parker went through a box of games, 'oooing and ahhing' every few minutes. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Have you decided?"

He nodded.

"How much for this one Troy?"

Troy smiled, taking the game and looking to his invoice.

"For you Parks my man, forddy, thas, less than half."

Parker grinned and looked to his Mom, who nodded. Walking around to the right side of the counter, Parker stepped up next to his Mom and hugged her.

"Thanks Mom."

She patted his back and smiled, handing the cash over to Troy.

"You're welcome."

They paid and said their thanks and good byes, Parker holding the door for his Mom as she stepped out. Brennan couldn't help the smirk as she stepped onto the pavement; she ruffled his hair and looked down at him lovingly.

"You are definitely your Father's son."

Parker beamed, it was always a compliment when anybody said that to him, despite his age, Parker still believed his Father was a hero.

"Thanks Mom, you know that's what Dad says about you and me?"

"What?"

Parker smiled.

"He's says, he doesn't know how, but I'm definitely yours."

Brennan smiled, the warm sensation in her belly growing strong as they made their way back to the car.

"So where to now?"

* * *

**So, next we'll go back to Molly and Booth. Please review.**

**PS. I just found out that Father's day in America is celebrated in JUNE, I'm so upset, In Australia, it's celebrated in September and I had big plans I'm sorry to all who felt cheated out of a Father's Day chapter, I really had no idea, I thought it was a universal day/date and I myself haven't celebrated it in many years, not since I was very young, I didn't think to look it up ... Back to the drawing board I guess.**


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned them, but I am not that lucky, so I will claim my own characters, the storyline and all the reviews I can get **

**A/N- Ok, so you came back for more... more you shall receive. **

* * *

Molly sat on her Dad's lap, as the priest spoke the homily up the front of the church. She watched as the old ladies nodded in agreement to whatever the man was saying, she frowned as a man sitting next to them, kept saying 'amen' every time the priest paused in a sentence.

Molly yawned and leaned back into her father, his arms held her tightly, her fingers wrapped around his as he wiggled them. Molly smiled, she loved being with her Daddy, he made her feel happy.

Booth lost his focus on the priest's words, instead concentrating on his daughter on his lap. She was so small against him and his urge to shelter her from everything and everyone was strong. He watched her little fingers clasped his much larger ones; her whole hand stretched around his three. He wiggled them as she tried in vain to keep them still, a smile growing on her face as she realized how much stronger her father was.

"Daddy."

"Shhh."

Booth spoke with a chuckle at his three year olds amused outburst. A couple of the stern old ladies turned and frowned, making Molly shrink back into her Dad and turn in his lap to hide her face. Booth felt his blood boil at their lack of compassion toward such a young child, especially considering the church didn't offer Sunday school to children under the age of five. Booth glared at the women intensely, making them both swallow tightly and turn back to the front. Molly stayed huddled into her father for rest of the service, when it was time to sing songs; she stayed clinging to him, like a monkey. Booth sighed and held her tightly, knowing she needed his comfort.

At the end of the last hymn, Booth moved out into the isle and walked toward the back of the church, he found a pew and sat beside a younger man, his wife and their two children. Molly sat up at the sounds of other children and looked down to the ground, where two blonde haired kids were playing. The little boy looked up and smiled at Molly, he stood and walked over to her, still firmly placed on her Dad's lap.

Booth smiled as a boy he guessed to be about five stood beside him.

"Scuze me Mister."

The mother reached out and touched her son, beckoning him back and not to disturb people. Booth smiled and silently told her it was ok, she smiled, politely thanking him.

"Yeah Buddy."

"What's her name?"

Booth looked at Molly, who was staring wide eyed.

"This is Molly."

The boy smiled, quickly accompanied by what was bound to be his twin sister. Booth smiled as both the kids waved.

"That's my sister, she's Tali, I'm Lachlan."

Booth looked to Molly, who was watching both children now with curiosity.

"Does she wanna play with us, we was playing farms, we have lots of aminals."

Booth whispered into Molly's ear.

"Would you like to play on the floor Princess?"

Molly tilted her head and nodded, slowly slipping down onto the floor. Booth felt his pulse speed up a little and smiled as Tali handed Molly a horse to play with.

"Fank you."

Booth leaned over to the father of the Tali and Lachlan.

"Do you mind if I take a picture of them playing, Molly doesn't take to other kids easy and her Mom would really love to see a picture."

They smiled.

"Nah, go ahead."

Booth smiled and pulled his cell out, snapping a couple of pictures of his daughter, happily interacting with other children.

* * *

Parker came out of the change room and smiled, he was wearing a new pair of jeans, a shirt and jacket that was a little too big for now during the summer, but bound to fit by winter.

"Does it look ok?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, very aesthetically pleasing."

Parker squinted at her, but let the big word go.

"So I can get this one?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Yes put it aside, try on the next one."

She shooed him back into the change room and sat back on the seat.

"What sort of bribery did it take to get your son here?"

Brennan looked to the woman two seats over and frowned slightly.

"Sorry?"

The woman motioned to Parker's change room.

"Your son, he's what eleven, twelve, how did you get him to come out with you, I can't even get my son to walk into the front yard with me."

Brennan smiled.

"No bribery, I just asked."

The woman looked at her disbelievingly and watched Parker come out of the change rooms again, wearing a different outfit.

Brennan stood up again and stepped a little closer.

"The pants are great Parks, but I don't like the shirt."

Parker looked down at the yellow and green shirt, he'd liked on the model.

"Too colorful?"

Temperance ruffled his hair.

"Too yellow, I think it will have your Dad calling you 'B one' again."

Parker smiled remembering a few weeks ago, he'd had worn a yellow shirt at his school carnival to represent his team, his Dad had told him he looked like one half of 'Banana's in Pajamas' and had called him 'B one' for the rest of the week. Parker turned and walked back into the change room again, already in the process of removing the shirt.

As they left the store, Parker held a bag containing three complete outfits plus some extra shirts and a pair of skate shoes.

Parker was feeling incredibly spoiled, especially when he knew, his Mom really expected nothing in return, except the occasional chore and good behavior.

"Ok, I want to duck into the book store over the street and then, I think the groceries are next on the list."

Parker nodded, willing to go along with anything now.

* * *

The service finished and Booth stayed seated as his daughter was still playing. Molly had been displaying, extremely good manners, using please and thank you at the end of each request. She covered her mouth when she yawned and excused herself when she went to her Dad for a Kleenex.

"Your wife and you must put a high premium on manners, she's very polite."

Booth smiled and nodded at the young man, not seeing the need to correct them for their assumption.

"We've tried, she does slip, but we both believe in teaching from a young age, your two are also very polite."

The woman smiled.

"Manners are not something a lot of parents encourage now days, it's a shame really. So much can be gained by saying please and a simple thank, you can really make someone's day."

Booth nodded in total agreement, he'd heard the way some of Parker's class mates spoke; the demanding tone and aggressive quality to their voices, was appalling. Simple manners were a thing of the past for many people.

"No I agree, I've always said, if the kids want respect then they earn it and the first way to do that, is to show respect with good manners."

The two nodded and looked back to the kids.

"Well it's refreshing to see."

Booth smiled.

They all sat a little longer, until the church was void of parishioners.

"Well, I guess we might see you next week."

The couple stood and nodded.

"Yes, we tend to sit up the back; the front is not too friendly toward younger children."

Booth chuckled.

"I noticed, the old ducks are a little... heartless."

They both nodded. They all said their good byes and parted on the lawn.

"Come on Princess, let's go home."

He swung her up into his arms and smiled at the warm cuddle he received.

* * *

Brennan and Parker had been at the wholefoods grocer for about ten minutes. Parker was pushing the cart along happily, reading off the list his Mom had made.

"Ok, what's next?"

"Umm juice and root beer for Dad."

Brennan bent to the bottom shelf as they stop along side it; she picked up the carton and placed it down in the wire cart.

"Is Dad trying to lose weight?"

Brennan frowned.

"Not that I'm aware of, your Father is in excellent condition, why."

Parker pointed to the root beer.

"You got diet."

She looked down and sure enough, she had misread the label.

"Oh, thank you."

She picked it back and replaced it with the right carton.

"Well done, you saved me a trip later."

Parker smiled, glad he helped her.

They walked up and down the aisles at a leisurely pace, Parker calling things out and Brennan grabbing the brands she wanted from the shelves.

"Ok, now tell me Parker, what shall we take to the Mall on Monday?"

Parker grinned, knowing she was silently giving the go ahead for more junky type foods. He tilted his head to the side in thought, truth be told Parker had become accustomed to healthier options that his Mom kept in their home, he found he didn't miss the chips and candy he was used to at Drew and his Mom's place.

"Umm, I really like those chickpea chips you got last time, they were awesome, can we get them again?"

Brennan smiled.

"Sure, you want cheese or barbeque flavor?"

"Barbeque, oh and can we get some of that coconut drink?"

"Yes, actually I meant to get some of that anyway."

They did a little back tracking collecting up items for their day on the Mall.

"How come you didn't get any fruit or vegetables Mom?"

Parker had found it odd, that the one thing the cart was usually full of was the things that was missing this time round.

"Well, we have enough to get us through and we leave Tuesday morning, so this way, we're not wasting the produce."

Parker nodded.

"I can't wait till we go away, its gunna be awesome."

Brennan smiled, she was also excited, it had been a very long time since she had experienced a proper family vacation; one void of work and cameras.

Brennan pulled her cell out of her bag as she heard it beep. She opened the message that had come through and smiled.

"Annica says she is fine."

Parker grinned.

"Can I message her back?"

Brennan handed him the cell and nodded.

'**Its Parks, glad ur ok, miss u xx'**

He hit send and cleared the screen, before handing it back to his Mom. Annica had messaged yesterday too and Brennan was glad she was following her request to text.

Brennan and Parker finished shopping and made their way through the check out, when Brennan's cell beeped again.

'**Hey Babe, Molly and I are home, thought you'd be back by now, missing you xxx'**

She grinned and shook her head.

'**Home soon, miss you too, love B.'**

She sent the text and pocketed her cell again, helping Parker load things onto the conveyor belt at the checkout.

"Was that Dad?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Parker chuckled.

"Coz you get that look on your face."

She frowned.

"Huh, what look?"

Schooling her features.

"The look you had before you tried to make your face all normal."

She tilted her head and sighed; he was definitely his father's son.

"Right, well don't tell him that."

Parker smiled.

"Don't know why he'd care Mom, he gets the same look."

Brennan laughed and pulled her purse out of her bag.

"Here, you can pay."

She handed him the cash and started repacking the cart.

* * *

Brennan pulled up in the garage of their apartment.

"Can you take your personal things and go up and send your father down to help, you stay with Molly."

Parker nodded; unbuckling his seat belt he leaned across the center console and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for all the stuff today Mom, I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too and you are very welcome and deserving of those gifts."

He smiled and got out of the car, picking up his belongings from the floor.

"Want me to take your bag Mom?"

"Yes thanks that would be helpful."

Parker picked it up and shouldered the brown satchel, he was glad she didn't go for pink or flowery bags like some girls, coz that would be embarrassing.

Brennan got out also after popping the trunk, she walked around and organized the bags in the back for Booth, she made sure that when he picked them up the weight was evenly distributed, so not to hurt his back and then did the same for herself.

"Hey you."

Brennan smiled as two warm and strong and very familiar arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Hey yourself."

She smiled and turned against him, standing up on her tip toes; she reached for his lips and kissed him heatedly. Booth reciprocated in kind, groaning when she pulled back.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

He grinned manically as she shrugged.

"No reason, I just wanted to kiss you."

Booth nodded and kissed her lips again quickly.

"Well feel free to do that again any time you feel like it."

Brennan smiled and blushed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Booth smiled and looked to the trunk of the car.

"Wow, got enough there Babe?"

She looked to the bags and smiled.

"Yes, I believe so, most of it is items I had to replace after the picnic, but the rest is for tomorrow and the trip to the airport, oh that reminds me..."

Booth picked up the canvas and cloth bags and looked to his girlfriend.

"Did you book a hire car when you booked the air fares?"

Booth nodded.

"Yep, I got a Tahoe; I figured we could do with the extra trunk room."

Brennan nodded and smiled, knowing he'd pick an SUV of some description.

"Good, we'll need to pack tonight and I've purchased some special ear plugs for Molly, to help with pressurizing her ears, so I'll let her wear them a little later to get used to them."

Booth nodded as she used her elbow to close the trunk down and pressed the central lock button on her car key.

They walked to the elevator and took it to the top floor to their home.

Parker had locked the door after his Dad left and Booth was pleased to find it still locked.

"Give us your key."

She handed it over and winced as a cloth handle cut into her skin at her wrist.

"You ok?"

"Yes I'll be fine, just get the door open please."

Booth unlocked it and pushed the wooden entrance open.

"Go."

She nodded and walked past him, into the kitchen, eager to unburden her hands.

"Parker! Molly!"

Booth kids came down the hall.

"Mommy look."

Brennan looked down as Molly held up her finger, currently sporting a Disney Princesses band aid.

"Oh, what happened Baby?"

Brennan squatted down in front of her daughter.

"It got sore Mommy."

Brennan kissed her daughter's finger gently.

"How did it get sore?"

"Da book bited it."

She snapped her teeth in further display of what she was saying.

"Paper cut Mom, I washed it and disinfected it and put the band aid on it, she was very brave, hardly any tears."

Brennan smiled and looked back to Molly.

"Oh, it was lucky you had your big brother here to look after you."

Molly nodded in agreement and looked to Parker with a small smile.

"Ah huh, he sayed I was da bravest girl in world."

Booth and Brennan both smiled at Parker's instincts to make his little sister happy.

* * *

Annica smiled as she walked through the house without a care. Her Father and his girlfriend had left about an hour ago, leaving the twelve year home alone. She walked down the stairs, not bothering about avoiding the creaking steps; she went directly to the kitchen. Annica was not a stupid child, she knew her Father could come back at any moment and so would use her time wisely.

She refilled the soda bottles with water again and recapped them, before returning them to her cupboard upstairs and then going back to the kitchen. She took a small packet of crackers from the pantry, along with a tin of tuna; she took a handful of nuts, a handful of dried fruit, placing them in the small container she had brought down. She added an apple and an orange to her satchel and took a granola bar and a small tub of diced fruit.

She knew what she grabbed wasn't much, but it would be enough to stave of hunger pains if she went a couple of days without food and that was her only aim.

The twelve year old then started on her daily chores, washing, ironing and cleaning the mess her Father and his girlfriend had had left. She put a load on and set up the iron, allowing it to heat while she picked up the trash in the living room.

Annica turned up her nose at the stinking bottles with cigarette butts in them. She picked up her Father's underwear and cringed at the fact he'd removed them in the lounge room. She put the DVD's of naked people back in the cases and into the shelf where he kept them. Annica moved on to empty the ash trays, holding her breath as she did, it always made her gag.

Grabbing the vacuum she quickly did what had to be done, not forgetting to clean under the cushions, she'd learned her lesson the first time. Once cleaned, she emptied the vacuum dust catcher and tied the trash bin up, placing it by the door, to take it out. Next ironing.

* * *

Back inside the apartment, Booth produced a red rose from thin air and handed it over to Brennan.

"I believe this is for you."

Bones smiled and took the bloom, smelling the fragrant flower and sighing at its freshness.

"What's this for?"

Booth shrugged making Brennan frown.

"I assume it's from your secret admirer, it was given to Phillip on the door to give to you."

Brennan's reaction to the gesture soured as she moved it away from her nose and held it out.

"Are you going to take it to the crime lab, get it finger printed?"

Booth shook his head.

"No point, I got word the finger prints from the letter aren't in the system, so any prints they manage to pull off this won't be either, plus it's not store bought, it's from a garden, see the way stems cut..."

Brennan looked to Booth as if he were from another planet.

"Booth how can you poss..."

"My Mom loved flowers remember, she taught me a thing or two."

Accepting his words, she turned to the bin.

"Well then, it can go in the trash."

Booth smiled at her disdain for the flower now she knew it had not come from him, he watched it drop unceremoniously and the lid close on it.

* * *

Brennan began putting groceries away, while Booth went and got the travel bags out at her request. He put Molly's pink and purple one in her room on her bed, he gave Parker his red and blue one and he took the large black case into his and Brennan's room.

Brennan waited for each of her family members to return and smiled when they did. Looking to Parker she spoke.

"Ok, you need to pack for seven days and six nights, remember to pack a few changes of clothes in case you get wet or muddy, also there is a restaurant on the grounds and I would like you to pack a set of dining out clothes..."

Parker nodded and smiled, feeling the butterflies flapping around in his belly.

"Don't forget underwear, swimmers and a beach towel. You will also need bed sheets as they're not provided and your pillow."

Parker nodded and turned to go to his room to pack all she had said.

"Oh and Parker."

He turned back and smiled.

"Put your hiking boots on and break them in please."

"K Mom."

Booth smiled as Parker walked away, a real bounce in his step. Brennan then turned to him.

"Now, options, do you wanna pack Molly's case or put the rest of the groceries away."

Booth raised his brows as if there was any question, he pointed to the groceries.

"I can get in less trouble this way."

She smiled, knowing he was joking around with her.

"Fine and please leave the stuff on the bench out, I require those things to be at room temperature before I can cook with them."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, before walking away

"Come on Baby, you and Mommy are going to pack."

Booth smiled as Mother and Daughter walked down the hall hand in hand, Molly asking all the obvious questions that began with 'why'.

Turning Booth looked at the bench, cheese, pastry, a small carton of milk, frozen chopped vegetables, soy mince, eggs, butter, he frowned wondering if she was planning to feed an army he didn't know about.

He slowly put the remaining groceries away, smiling at the carton of root beer in the last bag. He bundled up the grocery bags and put them on the hook by the door, so next time she went to use her car she would take them with her.

"MOM!"

Parker walked out of his room into the living area and scouted around for her.

"Where's Mom?"

"In with Molly, what's the problem?"

"It won't all fit."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let's take a look."

Parker led his Dad back to his room and pointed to the case piled high.

"Ok, making a case close is all about how you pack it Pal."

As his Dad stepped closer to his bag, taking everything out, Parker stepped up too, to watch.

"Alright, shoes first, I think your Mom wants you to wear the hiking boots around so leave them out, we can put them in tomorrow night, what shoes are wearing on Tuesday?"

Parker shrugged.

"I dunno, it's Sunday Dad, I'm not up to Tuesday yet."

Booth smiled.

"Ok, well we need to decide, you wanna be comfortable, so how about your joggers, some shorts and a tee, go pick it out."

Parker did as was requested.

"Umm, my joggers are under that stuff."

Booth smiled.

"See, you just made room by not packing them."

Parker smiled, watching his Dad roll his jeans and other long hiking cargos and place them in the grooves of his case.

"Cool."

Booth smiled.

"Ok, what other bulky things have you got?"

* * *

"Get me your swimming costume Baby and you swimming shorts and shoes."

Molly got the items from her drawer, her Mommy had always put all the things together, all her swimming things went in one drawer, including her towel, a spare hat and some goggles she had never worn and her floaties.

"Does I gotta get my towel Mommy and my floaties and hat?"

Brennan smiled to herself, she had been hoping that seeing the other items in the drawer, Molly would suggest them to her Mom.

"Very good Baby, yes please, bring it all over."

Molly was delighted with the praise and took everything to her Mom as requested.

"Is we gunna swim at the mountain?"

"Yes, there's lots of swimming Baby and we're going to do some special walking, called hiking, where we can see, lots of plants and animals and learn lots of new things."

Molly smiled, intrigued by this mountain that seem to have everything.

"Is Daddy coming too and Parka?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, we're a family Baby, so we're all going together."

Molly smiled and nodded, continuing to watch as her Mom added things to her special case.

* * *

"Have you seen those water shoes, I bought?"

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they're in the bag in the closet, where you left them."

Booth blushed and walked into the robe to collect the shoes.

"Make sure you pack my utility knife in there."

Brennan smiled and held it up for him to see. He chuckled and shook his head amused by her organizational skills.

"Anything else I need to think of that you already have?"

He kissed her cheek and sat watching her pack methodically and with ease, almost as if she'd packed 'their' case a thousand times before.

"I'm so glad we're doing this trip Bones."

She looked up and smiled.

"Me too Booth."

He watched her a moment longer, searching her eyes for any doubt at all, they were clear and confident, and full of excitement. He smiled, a real family vacation, he loved the sound of it, but more than that, he loved the implication.

* * *

**KaBoom, chapter done, pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee review. You guys do want fourth of July right?**


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer- *blows a raspberry***

**Alrighty then...**

* * *

The afternoon passed without a hitch, Brennan was cooking again; little bits and pieces to take with them tomorrow, Parker helped his Dad load the car, with a rug, a pillow for Molly, knowing she'd need a sleep, some board games, Molly's colors and book and a few story books. Booth also checked the sunscreen levels, ensured all hats were in the car and made sure the first aid kit was stocked well; just in case.

Parker asked if they could bring the portable DVD player to which Booth agreed, but didn't want it left in the car overnight.

"So did you have fun with Bones today?"

Parker smiled.

"Yeah it was good, like when we used to go out."

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, what did you guys get up to?"

Parker looked to his Dad.

"We went shopping, she bought me a new game for my computer and some clothes, I got this really cool jacket, it's a bit big, but Mom reckons it'll fit me when school goes back."

Booth nodded, agreeing on instinct; Bones was usually right.

"What else?"

"Well she got me some jeans and shirts and some awesome skate shoes, you should see em, they're black, with white lines that go down the side and it looks like a bullet hole on the toe bit, they're really awesome."

Booth rolled his eyes, amused by his son's excitement for shoes. He knew the reason the shoes were so cool, was that Bones had bought them for him, if it was anyone else, they'd just be another pair of shoes.

"Oh and we went to this old bookstore, a really smelly one, Mom says that's how you can tell the books are good..."

Booth smiled as his son continued.

"And Mom introduced me to the man who owns it and he said whenever I want books, I just need to go see him and I can have whatever I want, if I promise to look after it, isn't that cool Dad."

Booth nodded, knowing his son loved books almost as much as his Mom.

"Did you say thanks?"

Parker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not rude Dad."

Booth smiled, ruffling his son's hair as he shut the trunk down.

"I know Pal, just making sure you didn't forget your manners in the excitement."

Parker sighed.

"Then where did you go?"

"To the grocery shop, it was cool, I got to push the cart and even helped pick some stuff for tomorrow, Mom never lets me go to the store with her."

It took Booth a second to change gears and realize his son was talking about his biological mother again.

"Yeah well, your Mom is always in such hurry, I think she wants to get in and get out as fast as possible."

Parker scrunched up his nose a little.

"Mo... Bones is way busier that Mom and she lets me come."

Booth smiled.

"Their different people Pal, your Mom doesn't focus as well as Bones and..."

"Dad you don't need to make excuses, I know Mom just doesn't want me there."

"Buddy I really don't thi..."

"It's true Dad, it's ok, I'm over it, it used to upset me but now... now I'm with you and Bones, so I don't care anymore."

Booth hated hearing his son speak so dejectedly about his Mom, he wondered what was going to happen when she got back to Washington, in fact he dreaded the inevitable explosion of emotions, from Brennan, from Molly, from Bec and from Parker, it was going to be messy and he was not looking forward to it.

"Come on, let's head back up stairs, you can show me these shoes huh?"

Parker grinned and nodded.

"You're gunna love em Dad, seriously, they're so cool."

* * *

"Mommy!"

Brennan frowned at her daughter's high pitched call from the hall.

"What's wrong Baby?"

"Mommy look!"

Brennan checked the stove and moved the saucepan off the heat, before walking toward her daughter.

"What is it Molly?"

Molly was standing in the hall, her back against the wall and pointing into the bathroom. Stepping up to her, Brennan peered into the bathroom and groaned.

"Oh... Get Mommy some towels from the laundry Baby, quick."

The bathroom floor was covered in fine layer of water, slowly drizzling out from the vanity cupboard; the mat over the drain in the floor prevented the water from escaping. She walked in after kicking her shoes off, pulled the mat up, dropping it in the tub, before walking to the vanity and opening the little door, allowing more water to run onto the floor.

"Mommy I gots them."

Brennan looked at the door to see her three year old holding as many towels as she could.

"Good girl."

She walked over taking them and placing them at the thresh hold to stop water leaving the tiled area.

"Is there more Baby?"

Molly nodded.

"Can you get them for Mommy please?"

Molly ran off again. Brennan heard the front door close and sighed.

"BOOTH!"

Hearing her elevated call, Booth hurried down the hall.

"Bones?"

"In the bathroom."

Booth frowned, heading toward it; he almost collided with his daughter who was carrying a pile of towels.

"Daddy, there's a swimming pool in there."

Booth frowned and took the final step to the bathroom, groaning.

"Oh, busted pipe?"

He kicked his shoes off as Molly put the towels where her Mom had laid the others.

"Good girl Baby."

Booth walked in and crouched down at the cupboard; he felt the pipes and wrinkled his brow.

"Turn the tap on for me Babe?"

She reached over him and did as was requested.

"Ok, off, off."

She switched the faucet off and crouched back down next to him.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?"

"Yeah, looks like a busted washer, I'll duck over to the hardware store and get the stuff to fix it, where's the shut off valve?"

She shrugged; Booth smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, call the super and ask, then shut the water off, I'll be back in twenty."

She nodded, smiling as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I love that you are so clueless about this stuff..."

She pouted, making him chuckle.

"It's adorable."

He got up and hurried out of the bathroom, smiling at both kids against the wall.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back soon."

They both nodded, watching their Mom walk toward them too. Booth had taken one of the drier towels from the top of the pile in the doorway and was drying his feet, he handed it to Brennan as he grabbed his shoes and socks and began putting them back on.

"See ya soon."

He grabbed his keys, cell and wallet and trotted out the door.

* * *

Brennan did as instructed, calling the Super for the apartments, who said he'd go down to the basement and switch her water off, instructing her to call when she wanted it back on again. As part of her housing agreement, when Brennan purchased her top floor home, she was no longer entitled to the things that rental tenants were, like plumbing and gas work repairs, though her Super had always been kind about directing her in who to call, to do the job.

Once the water was switched off, Brennan took the chance to mop up the water and put the sopping wet towels in the machine, ready to wash, when the water was switched back on. She removed the soggy boxes of toothpaste and tooth brush packets and placed it all up on top of the vanity, as she dried the puddles of water inside the cupboard.

* * *

Booth was back in less than twenty minutes, he went straight into the bathroom with the bag of things he'd purchased and got to work. Brennan stood at the thresh hold watching him, a small smile on her face, told of her silent admiration for him.

Stepping in and squatting down beside him, she spoke quietly.

"You know, watching you work in this manner is quite arousing Booth."

He turned his head sharply, bumping it on the cupboard door frame and making Brennan wince in sympathy for him.

"Ow."

"Sorry, didn't mean to distract you."

Booth rolled his eyes playfully.

"You didn't mea... of course saying something like that is going to distract me, what do you think I'm thinking about now?"

She smiled and dropped her eyes to his jean clad groin.

"Plumbing?"

Booth laughed at her playfulness, he loved this side of her, the cheeky side, the seductive and oblivious to fact side.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of plumbing alright."

Brennan smiled and got up.

"I'll leave you to it, the Super said to call when we want the water back on, he said he'd do it."

Booth nodded and ducked back under the sink.

"Ok."

* * *

Booth had the bathroom pipe fixed in under half an hour, he called the Super and got the water switched back on, proud of his own ability to fix what he defined as a 'Man's job', he also loved the sense of satisfaction that came with being able to fix something in their home and show his girlfriend he could take care of things.

Walking out of the bathroom, where he'd just been checking on his handy work he smiled, as Brennan turned from the bench and smiled.

"All done?"

He nodded.

"Yep, all fixed."

She nodded.

"Very impressive Booth."

He grinned and pulled her in against his chest.

"So are you."

She tilted her head and looked up to him.

"Thank you, now go shower, you smell."

Booth chuckled, he kissed her brow.

"I go from impressive to stinky in one sentence."

She smiled as he mumbled and walked away with a mock pout.

* * *

The kids were in the lounge room doing a puzzle, at Molly's insistence and much to Parker's disgust, she had to choose the fairy one.

"What about this one Parka?"

She held the piece up, with a deep set frown on her face.

"Well, let's have a look."

He took the piece from her and turned it around.

"If you come round this side..."

She walked around to him, instead of standing on the opposite side of the table.

"And you hold it like this..."

He gave it back to her.

"Where do you think it might go?"

Molly frowned and looked at the almost completed fairy on a leaf.

"Ummm, there?"

She pointed and looked to her brother.

"Try it, does it fit?"

Molly placed the piece down and pushed it into place.

"It fitted there Parka."

She grinned and bounced happily up and down on the spot.

"That was great Molly."

Molly beamed as her brother clapped for her and made a big fuss.

"Can you put this one in?"

He handed her another piece and watched as she placed it in one of the three available spots to fill.

"Yay! Go Molly!"

Molly clapped for herself as she picked up another piece, her confidence climbing with each correct placement.

Brennan smiled as she stood at the entry way to the lounge room; she had walked over hearing the excitement and clapping from Parker and had wondered what they were doing. Booth strolled down the hall and gave his girlfriend a questioning glance; she placed her fingers to her lips and beckoned him closer.

Booth walked over, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her back against his torso. He smiled seeing his Son, swinging his Daughter around excitedly.

"I did it, I did it, I did it."

Molly's little chant filled their ears.

"He's wonderful brother Booth, Russ and I were close before he left, but he never acted the way Parker does, he never doted on me or took the time to be interested in things I was, he only did what he had to as a big brother, never anything more..."

Booth listened to her intently, while trying to soothe her wounded heart with his tender touch.

"When Parker first told me he wanted to be Molly's big brother, I will admit, I was a little worried, I didn't want Molly to get hurt if Parker didn't live up to his promise, but Booth... he is... he is wonderful to her, he is so much more than I expected."

Booth smiled at her whispered voice.

"He really is the best big brother any girl could hope for."

Booth kissed her cheek and pulled her away from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm gunna help you make dinner, what are we having?"

Brennan shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I haven't thought too much about it, I was busy preparing for tomorrow, what would you like?"

Booth opened the fridge and peered in, they still had a good amount of vegetables left.

"Are you using all these vegies?"

"Nope, I'm done."

Booth nodded, grabbing the broccoli, sugar snaps, potato, zucchini and cauliflower, he also took out the pannier cheese and the grated cheddar.

"Well, I can make a veggie pasta bake and we can use the rest of the salad mix too, that will get rid of the produce in there, except the fruit."

Brennan nodded, glad it wouldn't be wasted.

"I'll make a fruit salad with the remaining fruit in the morning."

Booth placed everything down and they got started.

* * *

Just as the family were sitting down to dinner, Booth's cell phone began ringing; he groaned and got up, telling his loved ones to begin without him.

Booth yawned and walked into the charger in the living room.

"Booth."

His eyes widened.

"Ok, slow down, I'll be right there, just stay on th..."

Booth grabbed his keys and called out to Bones, who came in at the urgent tone to his voice.

"Booth what's going on?"

"That was Annie, she was crying, I'm gunna go, I'll call you ok."

Brennan nodded; she had tears in her eyes and looked pale.

"Yes, go."

Booth rushed out the door, gun, badge, wallet, cuffs and keys; he pulled the door shut and bolted down to his car.

* * *

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF..."

Annie cowered down on the chair, her hand up to protect her face.

"I di... didn't do it, please sto... p..."

She had been dragged out of the bathroom, where she sought refuge to speed dial the first number on the cell and had been forced onto the wooden chair, she was currently on.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!"

The slap was hard and sent the twelve year old sprawling across the floor with a yelp.

"STOP IT, STO...P IT, I DIDN'T TOU... TOUCH IT, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Her father grabbed the lamp off the dresser and ripped the cord from not only the wall, but also from the lamp itself.

"GET UP!"

Annie looked at the cord with worried eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Please, I didn't d... do it, I didn't take it."

"WELL IT'S GONE AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HERE."

Her father leaned down, grabbing her shirt at the front and pulling her up harshly. Annie winced, feeling the material bite into her tender flesh, she struggled hard against her enraged father.

"Ma... may be the o... others took it."

Her Father snarled and shook her violently.

"You little... Are you calling my friends thieves?"

Annie swallowed and shook her head, yelping as he pushed back into the chair with such force she felt the back rest give way a little.

"N... no bu... but I... I... didn't ta... take it, I... I..."

"SHUT UP!"

Tears ran down her already wet cheeks as she tried hard to control her trembling frame.

"NOW YOU'RE LYING AND STEALING, I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON, YOU'LL NEVER FORGET, FILTHY LITTLE SHIT."

Annie's chest hurt, she felt dizzy and sick, her face was throbbing, where her lip had been split open earlier and the dried blood on her forehead was stuck to her hair and making her skin feel tight.

"I did... n't do it, I di..."

The hand around her throat cut her voice off and she reached up with her own hands to loosen his grip; a futile attempt, if this was the way he was going to kill her, she had no chance of stopping him.

"You're goin to pay for taking what's not yours, I'm gonna make you so sorry, you'll never steal again."

He released her suddenly, leaving her to gasp for air and cough, as he tied the cord harshly around her ankle.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF AND YOU DON'T THEIVE FROM THE HAND THAT FEEDS YOU."

Annie's immediate thought as the cord was pulled far too tight, was to say 'you don't feed me' but her throat was constricted and she was finding it hard to breathe let alone speak. Instead when her father dropped to his knee intent on tying the other end of the cord to the chair, she took her chance. Annie leaned forward and pushed him as hard as she could, sending him straight back, in his half drunk state. The twelve year old ran, tripping when the cord around her ankle got snagged on the dresser, she cried out in pain as it cut into her tender flesh and crashed to the hard wood floor.

* * *

Booth tested the door, it was locked, he bashed on the panel loudly, he could hear the yelling from inside, reminding himself he had to do it by the book he identified himself.

"FBI OPEN UP... ANNICA?"

Booth could hear screaming and felt his pulse speed up.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"COME ERE YA LITTLE BITCH"

He heard someone stumble; he assumed it was down a few stairs. He sized up the door, wondering how thick and heavy it was. Stepping back, he winced in preparation, before slamming his shoulder into the door and watching it splinter open. He cringed at the shooting pain in his shoulder and chest, surmising it was a high quality door.

"Jeez."

Booth couldn't see anyone, but he could hear the voices coming from upstairs, along with sounds of a crying young girl.

"LET ME GO, I DIDN'T DO IT."

Booth heard something thump to the floor

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL TEACH YOU TO... GET THE FUCK BACK ERE."

Booth stood on the second step and looked up, as he heard light footfalls scrambling closer.

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

Booth stepped back as Annica came flying down the steps, her face bleeding, her shirt torn, she was only wearing one shoe and had something akin to a an electrical cord wrapped around her ankle.

Annie looked up and saw Booth, letting out a sob, she launched herself into his arms, clinging to him for dear life.

"Don let go, don let go, please don let go."

Booth pulled his gun out, as he heard heavy footfalls approaching from upstairs, he held Annica tightly, silently telling her, she was safe in his arms.

"STOP FBI."

Annica's father stood at the top of the flight and raised his hands in surrender. Booth scowled and cocked the gun.

"One wrong move and I swear to God, I blow a hole in your leg, just give a reason."

Annica didn't dare look up from her place buried in Booth's neck, she quietly sobbed as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

Gesturing with his gun, Booth instructed him down the steps.

"Right, on the ground, face down, hands behind your back."

Booth waited for him to get into position and then lowered Annica to the floor behind him, before he moved to cuff, her father. Pressing his knee to the middle of the man's back, Booth smiled, when Mr Newman arched his back in pain, crying out as his lungs burned with the need to breath.

"I've been waiting to arrest your sorry ass..."

Booth leaned in close and whispered in the older man's ear as he applied more pressure to his back.

"Rest assured by tonight, you're gonna be sharing a holding cell with someone who earned the name slasher and he's gonna mysteriously find out what you do to little girls."

Annica's father paled and swallowed fearfully at a threat he knew, was not idle. Booth turned and looked down at the still crying twelve year old, who was currently holding the material of his jeans at his calf.

Booth squatted down to her watching as she huddled in toward him, her long messed hair clinging to her tear soaked face.

"It's ok now, shhh, I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe."

He gently tipped her head up and looked into her lost brown eyes.

"Is there anyone else in the house?"

Annie shook her head slowly.

"Th... they left before."

Booth nodded and pulled his cell from his belt.

"Ok, we'll call the cops and we can go to the hospital, get you patched up ok."

Annie didn't respond, just moved closer still to his warmth and protection.

* * *

Booth helped Annie up and walked to the door with her.

"Do you want to go to the car?"

Annie looked up at him.

"Ar... are you coming?"

Booth could see how frightened she was and it took all his strength not to 'accidentally' shoot the man responsible for invoking that fear.

"I'll come out when the police get here."

She looked to the car and then back to Booth. She wanted to be away from her father, but she also wanted to feel safe with Booth and at the moment safety won out, she shook her head and clutched his shirt in her fist.

Booth gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his body.

"Ok."

Annica's father turned on the floor, making Annica yelp.

"Hey, can I get up?"

"Put your face down and shut the hell up."

* * *

Sirens could be heard getting closer and Annica watched as they pulled up in the driveway and across the lawn at what most would consider dangerous speeds. Four men got out and hurried toward the house.

"Whatta we got?"

"Child abuser, Guys."

They looked at Booth and Annica, seeing her bloodied face and torn clothing and nodded.

"Oh, gee I ah... I'm real sorry he took a tumble down the stairs."

Booth smiled at the officer and nodded, knowing they were planning on making the abuser the abused.

"Yeah, walking in cuffs is difficult when you've had a few drinks and the adrenalin is pumping."

Mr Newman looked up.

"Wha... what, I didn't fall."

Booth looked to another officer who looked at his watch.

"Whatta ya say boys, we got here... oh say ten minutes from now..."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds about right, I mean, we have been having trouble with that damn GPS."

Booth chuckled; he looked down at Annica, holstered his gun and lifted her into his arms.

"See ya round boys, have fun."

They saluted the agent as he stepped off the porch and pushed the door shut behind him.

Booth carried Annie out to the car and sat her in the front seat gently; he removed the cord from around her ankle with a little difficulty and looked up to her sad eyes.

"Are you in any pain?"

Annie shook her head as silent tears rolled down her face.

"Ok, I'm gunna call Temperance and have her meet us at the hospital ok."

She nodded and swallowed tightly; Booth pulled his FBI jacket off the back seat and wrapped it around the twelve year old's shoulders.

"Ok, sit tight for a minute."

He closed the door and remained in sight as he called Bones.

* * *

Brennan had lost her apatite since Booth left, she hadn't told Parker or Molly anything, not wanting to worry or scare them, instead she said he had a case he had to help with. She knew Parker was suspicious, he was watching her closely and she gave a brief smile at his powers of observation.

Her cell rang and she ran to it.

"Booth?"

Parker watched from the hall, his Mom nodded, her eyes were wide and she rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Yes we'll meet you there, I'll have Ange and Hodgins meet us too, I doubt Parker will cooperate, but Molly will stay with them."

Parker walked down the hall and stood in front of his Mom, his jaw was set and he looked as if he had worked everything out on his own. Brennan sighed.

"Yes, ok, we'll leave now."

She hung up and looked to her son.

"It's Annie isn't it, something happened, she got hurt?"

Brennan reached out and placed her arm around his shoulders, he watched her intently.

"Your Dad is with her, she's ok, upset and a little frightened, but she's ok and her Father is in custody, we're going to meet her and your Dad at the hospital, so go get dressed ok?"

He nodded and took off down the hall. Brennan watched him for a moment trying to gather her thoughts; she looked down at her cell and scrolled through for Angela's number.

* * *

**108 here we come please review.**


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer- Make nadda, but love reviews **

**A/N- Ok so, I have to say thanks for all your reviews, I really am very grateful.**

* * *

Brennan held Molly tightly as her and Parker walked quickly through the hospital parking lot.

"Mommy, what is we doing?"

"Where meeting Daddy, Baby."

Molly frowned as they stepped into the elevator. She watched her Mom press a button and the doors closed.

"Is this Daddy's work now?"

Brennan kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled.

"No Baby, we're just meeting him here."

Molly watched as the doors opened and the smell of doctor's clinic invaded her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose.

"Is Daddy sick?"

Pulling Molly's head to her shoulder.

"No, Daddy's fine Baby, shhh."

Brennan searched the area for Booth and Annica; instead she found Angela and Hodgins.

"Sweetie we just got here, where is she, is she ok?"

Brennan shook her head.

"We just got here; I'll ask the front desk."

The small group walked over to the nurses' station.

"Hi, what's the problem?"

"Umm, my partner brought a young girl in, Seeley Booth with Annica Newman?"

The nurse searched her files and gave a tight a smile.

"Oh the FBI agent."

Brennan nodded; she guessed Booth must have given the nurses a hard time about something.

"Quite a passionate man isn't he."

Brennan smiled in what she hoped was an apologetic manner.

"Yes, he... he had to arrest the girl's father, so his adrenalin would have been quite high, please may we see them."

The nurse looked at them all; she looked to Angela and Jack and raised her brows.

"And you would be?"

Angela smiled and was about to answer when Brennan did.

"My sister and her husband, please."

The nurse smiled, she knew the sisters comment was a lie, but seeing the family's concern she relented.

"Just through those doors, to your left."

Brennan smiled.

"Thank you."

The woman smiled and nodded, watching as the youngest member was transferred from her presumed mother's arms into her fake brother in laws.

They all pushed through the double doors and stopped, seeing Annica in Booth's lap on the seats. The girl was sitting side ways, slightly reclined in his arms, she had her head against his shoulder and he was rocking her slowly.

Brennan could see Annie's eyes were closed and besides her fist clenched around his shirt, she was mostly relaxed. Parker rushed forward, but was caught by his Mom, who quietly told him to go slow; he swallowed and nodded, understanding she knew what she was talking about.

Hodgins hung back with Molly, while the others approached.

"Dat's my Daddy."

Hodgins smiled.

"It sure is Mouse."

Molly frowned.

"Why is Annie sitting wif my Daddy."

The pout told Hodgins, the three year old was not impressed.

"Annie isn't feeling so good Mouse, your Daddy is trying to make her feel better, she won't take your Daddy."

Molly watched on as her Mom squatted down in front of her Dad and Annie, Parker sat on the seat beside them and her Auntie Angie sat on the other side.

Her Mommy was talking to her Dad, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"How is she?"

Booth smiled as Brennan laid her hand on his.

"Don't know yet, she won't let the Doctors or nurses near her, they wanted to sedate her but she wouldn't let them close enough without screaming, so they've left us alone for a little while."

Brennan nodded.

"Has she given a statement yet?"

Booth shook his head.

"No, the guys won't be in for a while yet."

Brennan nodded.

"The hospital will get a children's services worker out here, they're usually on call."

Booth nodded, looking down as Annica stirred and opened her eyes.

"Tempe!"

Annica slid off Booth's lap and onto the floor where Brennan was still squatting. Temperance smiled, instantly wrapping her arms around the twelve year old and dropping her knees to the floor. Annica's cries soon filled the hall way.

Brennan tried to sooth Annie, rubbing her back and hushing her softly.

"It's ok, it's all over, you're going to be safe."

"I... I was so... scared."

"I know shhh."

Brennan stayed with her until her tears had subsided and she stood up on her own. Annie wiped her eyes and looked to see Parker at her side, he looked extremely concerned. Annie stepped in front of him, her eyes wet and her cheeks flushed. Parker's eyes roamed her face, assessing the damage done to her that he could see.

Booth watched as his son reached out and touched his friend's lip just beside the area that was split.

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

Annie lowered her eyes a moment before looking back up.

"My parents can help you Annie, please, will you let them, I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Annie watched him.

"I'm scared."

He nodded.

"I know, but they can save you, please Annie."

She saw his eyes plead with her and nodded timidly.

"Ok..."

Her lip trembled.

"I don't wanna be there anymore."

Parker rushed forward and hugged his girlfriend. His family smiled, Booth and Brennan stood up, moving away to speak out of ear shot and to give them some space. Angela stayed put, smiling at the blossoming love in front of her.

Booth and Brennan walked to the other side of the corridor.

"Has she said anything to you?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nah, it was pretty messy when I got there, her Father was chasing her, she had an electric cord around her ankle, he was drunk, yelling and screaming obscenities at her..."

Booth shook his head at the memory.

"She was petrified Bones, she literally launched herself into my arms, begging me not to let go and shaking like mad."

Brennan glanced back over at the twelve year olds and smiled.

"Do you think they'll make her stay overnight?"

Booth shrugged.

"I dunno Babe, we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Angela quietly listened to the twelve year olds as they sat in the same seat, one down from her.

"Are you hurting Annie?"

"Just my lip and my forehead."

Parker touched her forehead gently.

"How did you cut your forehead?"

Annica shrugged.

"I think it happened before my Father got mad, his frie... friends came over and I heard my na... name being called, but I didn't go down, I put a chair behind the door and as I wal...ked away, the door busted open, my Father pointed downstairs and told me Sasha was cal... calling me..."

Parker frowned.

"Who's Sasha?"

"I didn't know, but it's the la... lady that's been staying with my... my Father every night, she was laughing really loud, when I got down stairs, I was scared because, she had told me before that if... if I didn't do what she told me to, she would tell her friends tha... that they could come over and have sex with me, sh... sh... she said she would make a heap of money..."

Angela gasped, but covered her eavesdropping by holding her abdomen. Annica and Parker both got up.

"Are you ok, Angela?"

Angela looked up into two sets of brown eyes and nodded.

"Oh yeah, yes, just the peanut playing footy, I'm fine."

Booth and Brennan approached slowly, each taking a seat.

"Annica?"

Annie turned to Brennan and stepped closer slightly.

"We need to ask you something ok?"

Annie nodded.

"Booth and I suspect very strongly, that your father's actions tonight are not a first time occurrence, we understand you've been protecting yourself, and you're not in trouble at all, but we need to know, if you're ready to tell the truth, we can't help you unless you speak with us."

Annie swallowed and nodded.

"Will I ha... have to go to the special chil... children's home and stay there forever?"

Brennan frowned.

"Sorry?"

"My... my mother told me, ther... there was a place for kid... s like me, a place for kids who no one could love."

Brennan sighed, feeling angrier than earlier.

"No Annie, your Mother lied and Booth and I are going to try and keep you out of the system, do you have any family, you know of?"

Annie shook her head.

"My Grandma died, I... I never met anyone else."

Booth nodded as his girlfriend spoke again.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you exactly what's going to happen now, so no surprises ok..."

Annie nodded, actually grateful for the fact she would be getting the truth. Brennan nodded at Annie's silent indication to go on.

"We need you to see a doctor and then you will need to talk to a person from child services and they will come into the room and stay with you while the police ask you some questions..."

Annie shook her head.

"No, please, can't you stay too."

Brennan nodded.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

Annie nodded.

"But you're willing to tell the truth?"

Annie nodded again.

"I will, just please stay, don't leave me."

"I will be by your side the whole time, I promise."

Booth was so proud of Bones, he knew how much going through all this was hurting her, bringing memories up and opening old wounds, but she was set on giving the young girl before her, all the support and encouragement she needed no matter what.

* * *

A nurse had come over to see if Annica was ready to have a Doctor tend to her yet and upon finding out the young girl had changed her mind, ushered Annie and Brennan into the room, leaving the others in the hall.

"Ok love, I'll just leave the gown here for you to change into and the doctor will be in soon."

Annie nodded and watched the nurse turn and walk out, closing the door quietly behind her.

Brennan watched as Annie took in her surroundings, she watched her eyes dart around and remembered being in the same position once.

"It's going to be alright Annica; no one is going to hurt you."

Annie looked up to Brennan and gave a hesitant nod.

She wanted to believe what Tempe was saying, but life had taught her to expect the worst.

"I remember my first time in hospital, I was sixteen, looked pretty much how you do now, busted lip, torn ear lobe, cut on my forehead, it was scary Annica and I wanted someone so badly to tell me it was going to be alright, so I'm going to tell you something..."

Annie nodded inhaling as Tempe took her hand.

"It's going to be alright, nothing more is going to happen to you and you are not alone, I'm here for you, Booth is here, Parker, Angela, Hodgins, everyone is out there for you Sweetheart, you don't have to face any of this alone."

Annica stepped in with tear filled eyes and hugged the woman in front of her, sobbing into her belly and holding her like the life line she was.

Annica remembered the first and last time she heard those words; her Grandma had spoken them after finding her in the corner of the kitchen, bloodied and bruised, her Grandma had said, 'I'm here for you, Nica, you are not alone'. Annie remembered her Grandma packing a bag for both of them, she said they would run away together, but it was a secret and she couldn't tell anyone, not even her Mom or Dad. Her grandma told her they would run away that night, when everyone was sleeping, she would come and they would go together, but her Grandma never came and Annie had known she was alone.

"I'm really scared."

Placing a hand on either side of Annie's face Brennan looked straight into her eyes."

"I know you are and that's ok, you have been so brave, for such a long time Annica and it's almost over now, I know the next few hours are going to be hard for you, but you will get through it, I promise."

Annie nodded and smiled tightly as Brennan brushed the tears from her face.

"How about you get changed..."

Brennan looked to the gown on the bed.

"The doctor should be here soon to patch you up."

Annica nodded, reaching for the gown.

"K."

Annie watched as Tempe turned away, giving her a little privacy in the small room.

Brennan sighed, leaning against the bed, she hoped the interview with the police and the social worker went smoothly, for Annica's sake, the girl didn't need any more reason to be upset. She thought about ways she could help and was thankful for the last few months spent with Parker and Molly, without them, she doubted she would have the ability or the courage to stand in this room tonight.

"Tempe?"

Brennan turned to see Annica with one arm out of her shirt and the gown held to her chest.

"What's wrong?"

Annie winced and turned.

"My shirt won't come off, it's stuck and it hurts when I pull."

Brennan stepped closer seeing the dried blood and material stuck to a thin gash on Annie's left shoulder blade. She also couldn't help but notice the bruises over the twelve year old's torso and a scar from a burn that Brennan knew was caused by the top of a heated cigarette lighter.

"Did your father cut you?"

Annie looked over her shoulder and shook her head.

"No."

"Do you remember how you were cut?"

"My fa... father had friends over, I got pushed and there was a broken bottle on the couch, I... I think I must have landed on it."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok well, I think we might wait for the nurse or the doctor, it's not bleeding now, but if we pull the material off, it may start."

Annica nodded and turned to face her.

"W... why did they d... d... do it Tempe? My pa...rents, why did they hurt me, wa... was I bad? I tried every... day to be good, really I did, but they still ha... hate me, why don't they love me?"

Brennan shook her head and stroked Annie's hair back behind her ear.

"You weren't bad Annica, none of this is your fault, they were the bad ones; they don't deserve you, they're foolish and selfish people, you shouldn't feel guilty or ashamed for anything that happened to you, none of it is your fault."

* * *

Booth watched his twelve year old son pace back and forth, a deep set frown on his face. Molly was also watching, she slid off her Dad's lap and joined her brother's back and forth motion. Parker turned abruptly bashing into the three year old.

"MOLLY! WHA... what are you doing!"

His voice was raised and his harsh tone sent his sister running back to her father.

"PAR..."

Parker sighed as his father began to tell him off.

"I know, I'm sorry..."

He walked over.

"I'm sorry Molly, I just... I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you there and I could have hurt you."

She looked up at him, her pout still in place.

"I was just being a soldier too."

Parker groaned feeling worse, considering he was the one who put the soldier idea into her head to begin with.

"I'm sorry Molly, I... I just wasn't thinking."

Molly tilted her head and looked to her brother.

"Is you sad Parka?"

He looked down to the floor and sighed.

"I'm just worried about Annie."

He got up again and walked away, not really in the mood to talk with his sister or anyone for that matter except Annie herself.

Molly lifted her arms up, wanting to be held on her Father's lap again, she was confused and tired.

* * *

"Hey Booth..."

The Agent looked to Angela and saw her worried frown.

"Yeah?"

"Her Father won't get away with it will he?"

Booth gave a tight smile.

"Not if Annie tells the truth, but either way, child services will be able to act now, because they 'a' have cause for concern, with the father being arrested and 'b' this is a police investigation now."

Angela nodded.

"And she won't have to go to a home will she?"

Booth smiled at the thinly veiled concerned.

"Bones and I will talk to social services about taking her in and being her emergencies carers, she can't be officially fostered till the state checks for family and her parents have been formally charged, after that we'll see what we can do."

"Will you and Bren foster her?"

Booth smiled.

"We'll try, though I'm not sure Parker realizes, he can't be more than her friend if she's living under the same roof."

Angela looked to the young Booth leaning against the wall, looking as if the world was sitting on his shoulders.

"What about Jack and I?"

Booth turned his head to her.

"What about you?"

"We could take her in, we could foster her, just like you guys did with Molly, we could foster and apply for adoption."

Booth smiled.

"You can't do anything without doing the child services foster course."

"We did, we're both certified."

"What?"

Angela smiled.

"We did the course, started just after you; we were talking about what you were doing for Bren and Molly and decided, we should also do it."

Booth looked to Parker and smiled, he had known if he and Bones were to take in Annie, it would be hard to control the twelve year olds and their raging emotions.

"I'll talk to Bones and we'll chat to child services when they get here."

Angela nodded.

* * *

Brennan sat on the bed beside Annica as they waited.

"What will it be like, talking to the police?"

Brennan smiled. Annie was comforted to certain extent with Tempe in the room with her, but her fears were still present and bubbling to the surface slowly. How was she supposed to just come out and say what's happened, surely the police would think badly of her if her parents did. Would they ask her what she did to anger her parents? She didn't know how to answer that, she had wondered the answer for years.

"Well, it might happen right here or we might go to the police station that depends on what the doctor says, the police will ask you some questions and you just need to answer honestly."

"Will they be mad?"

Brennan reached out and caressed her cheek.

"No, you need to understand that what your parents have done to you is wrong Annica, and it really isn't your fault, the police... they don't like parents like yours, they get mad with the parents not the children, they're on your side Sweetheart, they want to protect you and help keep you safe."

Annie looked down at her gown covered thighs and sighed, she was so confused; had everything her parents ever told her been a lie, it seemed that way, if she was to believe Tempe and Booth and Parker.

There was a knock at the door and Annica flinched, moving a little closer to Tempe and relaxing when she felt the warm arm wrap around her shoulders. The doctor smiled.

"Hi, Annica is it?"

Annie nodded.

"I'm Katrina, but you can call me Kat and I am going to be your Doctor, if that's ok with you?"

Brennan was thankful for how warm and friendly this woman was being. She felt Annica nod slowly and relax a little.

"And you must be Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan smiled and held her hand out.

"Please call me Temperance."

Kat smiled and nodded.

"Great. Well, there is a social worker in the hall; I believe you know her Temperance, a Ms Greer."

Brennan felt a small amount relief, despite not particularly liking Ms Greer, they knew each other and it would make things easier.

"Yes..."

Brennan looked to Annie.

"Ms Greer was Molly's case worker."

Annie didn't really know what that meant, but Tempe seemed fine with it, so she assumed it was ok.

There was another knock at the door and Tiffany entered. Brennan nodded in greeting.

"Hello Temperance, this must be Annica."

Brennan noted that Tiffany actually remembered this child's name and didn't have to consult her folder this time. Tiffany walked over and sat in the chair; she held her hand out and watched the young girl take it hesitantly.

"Hi Annica, my name is Tiffany Greer, I hear you've had a bit of hard time?"

Annie shook her hand and then pulled back again.

"Do you feel like telling me a little about it?"

Annie shrugged.

"Ok, well, I can see you have a few bumps and bruises and Katrina is going to clean you all up, do you mind if I stay in the room while that happens?"

Annie looked to Tempe and then back to Tiffany.

"Can Tempe stay too?"

Tiffany smiled.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

Annie nodded as Kat stepped up with a small tray of wipes and bandages. She smiled.

"Alright Miss Annica, first, I'm going to fix up your lip and forehead, do you have any another cuts?"

Annie sat forward.

"My back, my shirt won't come off."

Kat smiled, taking a step around to see the injury she would need to tend to.

"Ok, we can fix that, but just before I do, we need to take some photos of your injuries for evidence, is that ok?"

Brennan felt her pulse speed up, she knew that in theory having your injuries photographed didn't seem like a big ordeal, but she knew from experience it was humiliating, it made you feel like a side show spectacle, as if you were nothing but your injuries. She didn't want that for Annie, but she knew it was necessary and she hoped at Annie's age, she didn't think of it the same way she had at sixteen.

Kat took a small digital camera from her coat pocket and turned it on.

"We'll start with your back ok, nice and easy."

Annie nodded as Kat moved behind her, the camera clicked and Annie flinched.

"It's ok Sweetheart."

Annie looked into Tempe's blue eyes and leaned into her, her head going to Brennan's chest, where she was held tenderly.

"Ok, I'm just going to remove your shirt slowly; I'm going to use some water so it might feel a little cold."

Annie nodded and closed her eyes, she winced at the sensation of her shirt being pulled free of her torn flesh and a quiet fearful sob broke free from her pursed lips.

"It's ok Sweetie."

Annie felt Tempe kiss the back of her head and she held on a little tighter.

Kat worked quickly and as efficiently as possible, trying to cause the least amount of upset for her young patient, she hated abuse cases and had, had her fair share of them, but always felt a little better, knowing she had been able to help a child in need.

* * *

**DONE, back soon Please review.**


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer- I own the story and the characters I created, I don't own Booth, Brennan, Parker or any of HH's squints. I make no profit from this fic, I write simply for fun and to escape the realities of life.**

**A/N- Ok so... I have nothing to say oh yes I do, Thanks to everyone who reviewed, means the world to me, I'm so glad you've all come on this ride with me **

**Want to thank Teamtucker again for her help with the social worker side of things, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Kat had left the room after covering Annie's wounds and issuing a prescription for some antibiotics, she had spoken of organizing a full body x-ray, to show the damage, she knew would be seen and used as evidence against Annica's abusers.

Annica was tired but she couldn't sleep yet, she was hungry and her stomach was grumbling loudly.

"Once the x-ray is done, we'll get you some food ok?"

Annie nodded at Brennan.

"Can you come with me?"

Brennan glanced at Tiffany, making sure she had no objections, not that it would stop her from accompanying Annie, she saw Tiffany give a barely there nod and looked back to Annica.

"I can come down to the room with you, but I won't be allowed in ok, I promise I'll be there when you come out and it won't take that long, have you had an x-ray before?"

Annie nodded.

Tiffany continued writing in her folder, she had been taking notes since Katrina had started her examination of Annica, documenting bruises and abrasions, Annica's reactions and behavior, it would all go to build a case against her abusers and help get Annie the care and protection she needed.

Tiffany suspected Temperance would apply for carer's status, she had already asked Seeley if there was any family for the girl and had been informed of their suspicions. Tiffany had also noted that Booth had reported his concerns to child services four weeks ago and they had done some character and back ground checks on the family also coming up empty.

Katrina and a nurse came back in with a wheel chair and spoke to them quietly about x-ray procedures, wanting Annie to be as calm as possible.

* * *

As Annie was wheeled out into the corridor, she gave a small smile at Parker who was by her side in a second.

"Are you ok, where are you going, why are you in a wheel chair."

"Parker..."

He frowned at her tired voice.

"I'm ok, I'm going to have x-rays, I don't know why I'm in a wheel chair..."

She turned to the nurse behind her.

"I can walk."

The nurse smiled.

"Hospital protocol love, they don't care if you can skip, you still get the wheel chair."

Booth quickly pulled Brennan into his arms, he could see how drained she was, but she wasn't the type of woman to back down.

"I love you so much Baby."

She smiled and melted into him, drawing strength from his presence.

"I love you too, could you grab a sandwich for Annie, she's hungry and can eat it when we get back."

Booth nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You want anything?"

"Coffee?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah ok."

Brennan looked down to the pulling on her jean leg and smiled.

"Hi Baby."

Brennan bent and picked her daughter up, kissing her cheek.

"Are you being good?"

Molly nodded.

"Are you still my Mommy?"

Brennan smiled and brushed the hair back on Molly's forehead.

"Yes, I'll always be your Mommy are you still my Baby?"

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

Brennan dropped a hard kiss to her three year old's cheek, making her giggle and drop her head to her Mom's shoulder, giving her Mom access to blow little raspberries against her neck. Molly wriggled at the tickling sensation and squirmed.

"Mommy... dat tickles."

Brennan smiled.

"Does it?"

The three year old nodded.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Baby."

Molly looked to Annie.

"Is Annie sick?"

"Kind of Baby, can you stay here with Daddy and everyone, Mommy will be back soon."

Molly was hesitant but nodded, leaning over to be held by her Daddy, she watched her Mom and Annica disappear through a door.

* * *

Tiffany had stayed in the waiting room with everyone and was currently sitting on a seat on the opposite side of the corridor, she was sending a request through to ready an emergency custody order to be faxed through to the hospital, she had called Erin to go to the office when her call came through originally.

Looking up she smiled at the little girl sitting in her father's lap. Molly had certainly changed, she was giggling and smiling, she was happy looking child and seemed to interact well with her family. Tiffany wondered about the concerned looking Parker, he didn't look happy at all. She remembered seeing his face when Annica had been wheeled out, he looked horrified seeing her in the wheel chair, he had taken her hand and searched her eyes almost as if communicating with her silently. Making a note, she knew she would need to find out if there was more than friendship to the preteen's relationship.

* * *

Parker watched as Tiffany stood up and walked over to the nurse's station, she was collecting paperwork and reading through it. Walking over to his Dad, Parker frowned.

"What's up Buddy?"

"She's not gunna take Annie away is she, Annie will stay with us won't she, she'll be scared on her own."

Booth smiled sadly at his worrisome son.

"Your Mom and I will apply to be her emergency carers Parks, we want to try and keep her out of the system as much as you do ok."

Parker exhaled, releasing the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Are you guys gunna foster her, like you did Molly."

Booth glanced to Angela and smiled, before looking back to his twelve year old.

"We're going to talk to Annie and Ms Greer and see what can be done, Ms Greer has to check if Annie has any family first, but let me ask you something Pal and I need an honest answer ok."

Parker nodded, looking a little concerned about his Father's question.

"You and Annica... you seem... you look..."

Angela rolled her eyes at the Agent's stumbling; she reached her hand out and took Parkers.

"What your Dad is trying to say is. You and Annica seem like there could be something going on Sweetie, perhaps you're more than just best friends now?"

Booth watched his son blush and duck his head.

"You can really tell that?"

Booth smiled having his answer.

"Yeah Buddy, but listen, we can't foster Annie if you and she are..."

Booth gestured with his hand a motion that generally meant he was searching for the right words, Parker however being the clone of Bones, jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Dad! We're not having sex."

Booth coughed, making Angela laugh again at his sensitivity toward the subject.

"No Sweetie, your Dad means that he and Bren can't foster Annie, if you and Annie are in a relationship that is more than friends."

Parker looked horrified.

"Why?"

"Well... child services won't allow it."

Parker sighed, thinking he had just lost his first girlfriend.

"But, Jack and I are going to see if Annica would like to live with us."

Parker looked up a smile growing on his face.

"Really?"

Angela gave a single nod.

"If the department agrees and Annica is ok with it."

Parker leaped forward, he knew Annica would be fine with it, she had said a few times now how much liked Ange and Hodgins. Parker thrust himself forward, his arms wrapping around Angela's neck and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Aunt Ange."

Angela grinned rubbing his back to show her affection.

"You're welcome Sweetie, but don't get too excited, let's see what everyone says, the most important thing is that Annica feels safe."

Parker nodded.

"I know."

He looked to Hodgins and leaned in hugging him also. Jack chuckled at the twelve year old's emotional delight; he patted his back and smiled as he was also thanked.

* * *

Annica was wheeled back through the waiting room; the police had arrived and were chatting to Booth and Tiffany in a corner. Brennan looked at her daughter asleep on the couch, her little head pillowed against Angela's thigh, her son was already up and walking toward them. Brennan smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair as he stood before them.

"I'll just be over there."

She pointed to the place where Booth and company were gathered, seeing two heads bob in acknowledgment she walked away, as did the nurse pushing the wheel chair.

Parker smiled and kneeled down beside Annica.

"We got you a sandwich, I hope you like turkey and salad."

Annie took the offered nourishment and smiled.

"Thanks."

She opened it up and took her first bite, waiting for that initial wave of nausea to roll over her after not eating for a day. Parker let her eat in peace, happy to simply sit in her presence, when she finished, he produced a juice box and handed it over without hesitation.

"Thanks Parker."

She took the drink and popped the hole in the top with the straw, guzzling the liquid down.

"Are you finished seeing all the doctors now?"

She shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I think maybe I am, I have to talk to the police and the social worker, your Mom said she would stay with me."

Parker nodded, he could tell she was scared and took her hand.

"Its gunna be ok Annie, you'll see."

She gave a small smile and looked up as Tempe and Booth walked toward her.

"Alright Annica, we're going to talk with the police and Tiffany is going to sit in on the interview a..."

"And you?"

"Yes I will too and then after you tell the police what happened, Tiffany is going to ask you some questions too ok?"

Annie nodded as Tempe smiled at her; Booth squatted down to Annica's level and spoke quietly.

"See the lady cop?"

He pointed as Annica nodded.

"Her name is Cora and the dude, his name is Dave he's a cop, but you should ask him to do some impressions, he makes the best animal noises ever."

Annie smiled at Booth excitement, glancing over to the policeman with blond hair and green eyes.

Brennan smiled at the way, Booth was helping to ease Annie's anxiety, she reached out, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"Just remember Annica, everyone in that room and out here, is on your side ok, everyone is here for you."

Annie smiled and nodded, watching as Booth stood up and Brennan moved to push the wheelchair.

"Wait!"

Parker's voice was low and pleading. He leaned forward and kissed Annie's cheek lightly, both kids blushing.

"Good luck."

The young girl smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Parker."

Brennan smiled as her son stepped away and allowed her to push the chair back into the room.

* * *

Cora and Dave placed a tape recorder on the small table and explained that they would take notes and record the conversation. Annica was sitting on the bed at a slight angle, while Tempe sat slightly behind her on the bed. Tiffany sat in the corner out of direct view, but she could observe all Annica's reactions from her view point. Cora and Dave sat in the visitor chairs provided.

Cora smiled at the young girl before her.

"There's nothing to be scared of ok?"

Annie nodded unsurely.

"Dave and I are going to call you by your birth name throughout the talk, so don't go thinking we're upset with you coz we call you Annica instead of Annie. We need to ask you some tough questions and I just want to remind you that when you answer, you need to speak nice a clearly, if you need to stop, you just let us know we can press pause whenever you want ok?"

Annie nodded again.

Cora smiled.

"Great, now before we start, do you know why we're doing this?"

Annie tilted her head to the side and winced.

"To stop my father?"

Cora nodded.

"Yeah, that's right Annica; you want to stop him too don't you?"

Annie nodded and Brennan smiled, knowing now that twelve year old before her, was truly ready to get help.

"Good, so all the answers you give us tonight, are going to help stop your Dad from hurting you ever again."

Again Annie nodded.

Cora and Dave looked at each other and nodded, then looked back to Annica.

"You ready Sweetie?"

Looking up at Tempe, Annica swallowed and then looked back to the officers with a nod.

"Ok..."

Dave pressed record and let Cora do the talking; he wouldn't be asking too many questions, these sorts of interviews were always best handled by a woman.

"Interview held at Washington Memorial on July third two thousand and eleven, officers Cora Blains and Dave Turley present, could you state your name and age for the tape please."

"Umm Annica Newman, I'm twelve years old."

"Ok Annica, you're doing great, can you tell us why you're at the hospital tonight?"

There was a brief pause before Annica spoke.

"My father hurt me again."

Cora nodded.

"Have you been to hospital before because of your Father?"

Annie nodded and Cora smiled gently.

"Remember to speak up for the tape."

"Sorry, ye... yes I've been three ti... mes before."

"To this hospital?"

Annie shook her head.

"No, other ones."

"Ok, can you tell us what happened tonight, before Agent Booth arrived at your house?"

Annie took a deep breath.

"Well... my Father had his frien... friends over and they were having a par... ty, I... I had to get the chips and snacks out and give them bottles of drink..."

Cora nodded, smiling gently for her to continue.

"My... my Father called m... me into the loun... ge room, I... I was in my room after I put...all the food out, I... pretended I couldn't hear, I didn't want to go back down there, bu... But my Father came, he... broke the door and dragged me down the steps, he... he said Sasha was calling me..."

Annie looked down, scratching at her fingers in slight agitation.

"They were all lau... laughing, he... he told me to... to get... get the camera, I di... didn't want to, he... he slapped me and yel... yelled for me to ge... get it again, I did and gave it to him, he... he tol... told me to si... sit on a man's lap, I didn't want to..."

"Do you remember if the man had a name Annica?"

"Johnno? Tha... that's what my Fath... er called him."

Annica watched both Cora and Dave write the name down.

"Then what happened Annica?"

"I... I tried to... to move away but... but the lady, who... who stayed in the house, Sasha, she pu... pushed me and the man grabbed me, I... I tried to get away... I promise I did..."

Annie turned to Tempe, pleading with her to believe the story. Brennan smiled sadly and stroked Annica's hair; she kissed her forehead and smiled encouragingly, silently telling her she believed every word. Annica turned back to the officers, reading their expressions as one's of support too.

"Would you like to stop Annica?"

Annie shook her head.

"No."

Cora nodded.

"Ok, did your Dad take photographs of you?"

Annie shook her head.

"It... it was a video camera."

Booth officers again jotted something down.

"Ok, did he take video of you?"

"Ye... yes, he... he laughed whe... when the ma... man held me, he ke... kept kissing my... my neck, I wanted hi... him to stop and I... I kept yelling for him to stop."

Annica felt Tempe hold her hand a little tighter.

"Annica did they touch you on your privates?"

Annica blushed and shook her head.

"Not that time, bu... but other times the... they did, I told them not to... to... I said no... no lots of times, but they never listen."

Brennan rested her head gently against Annies, in a silent show of support.

"Did they ever touch you underneath your clothes?"

Annica dropped her head.

"A man did once, my... my father took video, he... he watches it and laughs."

She watched as once again both officers wrote on their pads, she also heard Tiffany scribbling away. Brennan felt the coffee she had only recently been sipping at, rise up from her stomach.

"Annica do you know what rape is?"

Annie tiled her head to the side.

"Kinda."

Cora smiled.

"But you know what sex is right?"

Annica nodded.

"Yes."

"Has anyone ever forced you to have sex?"

Brennan held her breath, her pulse was beating rapidly, she was dreading the answer to Cora's question.

"No, but the lady who comes over, said if I di... didn't do what she said, she sa... said she would call h... her friends, to come and pay her, so they could do tha... that to me. She... she said it would hurt so bad, but... but that she would have tonnes of money and it would teach me a lesson, so it's worth it."

Brennan wrapped her arms around Annica and held her tenderly; trying to reassure the girl, no one would ever again lay a hand on her.

Cora, smiled sadly at the twelve year old, she was glad her Father had broken his nose and sprained his ankle in his fall down the stairs, before being brought in; she wished the damage was more extensive though.

"Annica do you know where the videos are?"

Annica shook her head.

"No, but ther... there's ones of naked people in the lou... lounge room cupboard."

* * *

Dave looked to his watch and saw they had been going for forty five minutes; he paused the recorder and smiled.

"Would you like a break Annica, maybe get a drink, or use the bathroom?"

Annie looked around and nodded, she looked up at Tempe tried to stifle a yawn. Covering her mouth, Annie apologized and blinked her eyes a few times.

"How about you go wash your face, splash some cool water over you."

Annie nodded, sliding from the bed, she turned.

"Will you stay?"

Brennan smiled.

"I'll be right here."

Annie nodded walking over to the small bathroom and disappearing inside.

Brennan looked to Tiffany, who stood up, with her phone.

"I'm going to go wake a judge."

She smiled.

"I'm assuming you and Seeley will apply for the emergency care, until will search for family?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes."

Tiffany nodded and walked out, a moment later Booth walked in, with a tight smile.

"How's it going in here?"

Brennan rolled her neck and gave a barely there nod. She was upset.

"She's been through so much Booth, I'm surprised she's so grounded and level headed, her parents..."

Booth watched his girlfriend grit her teeth.

"They don't deserve to live."

Booth hugged her firmly and whispered in her ear.

"Well I hear the local LEO's gave her Dad a real going over before taking him down to lock up."

Brennan smirked; she understood and nodded in quiet satisfaction.

Annica walked out of the bathroom and smiled. Booth looked up and grinned.

"Hey Annica, you been dribbling on yourself."

She frowned, looking down at the front of her hospital gown. She smiled and looked back up at Booth.

"It's water, I washed my face."

Annica stepped a little closer, Booth smirked and nodded.

"Sure it is."

Brennan rolled her eyes playfully at Annica, telling the girl that Booth was playing around with her.

"So, I stole some pudding from the cart..."

He wiggled the small cup and spoon in front of her.

"Do you want it?"

Annica raised her brows.

"Umm, I've never had it before."

Booth looked horrified, pulling the lid off and dropping the spoon into the brown goo.

"Try it."

Annie took the offered treat and lifted the spoon to her lips. Brennan smiled at the look of delight on the twelve year old's face.

"You like it?"

Annie nodded.

Booth grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Go out and see Hodgins, he took a bunch of em."

Annica wasn't sure if he was joking or not and stood watching him for a moment.

"I'm serious, go see."

Annie looked down at her gown.

"Can I... get dressed now?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Annie finished her pudding and grabbed her clothes from the end of the bed, walking back into the bathroom again.

Booth looked down at his girlfriend and sighed.

"Listen, Angela and Hodgins have made a suggestion, I think it's probably a really good option, but I'd like to see what you think."

Brennan nodded, staring curiously up at him.

"What is it?"

"Parker has admitted that he and Annica are a little more than friends."

Brennan smiled.

"Yes I suspected."

Booth nodded.

"Well you know the department of child services views on relationships under the one roof."

Brennan put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh... I hadn't even thought... Booth... we... Booth we can't let her go to some stranger's house, she wo..."

"Shhh. Listen."

Brennan nodded; her mind only half focused the other half trying to think of how Parker would react to being told, he can't be anything more than friends with Annie.

"Angela and Hodgins want to foster Annica, with the intention to adopt her, just like we did with Molly, they want to keep her in our family, she won't have to be with strangers and we know she'll be looked after. I... I think this is a really good option, I mean as it stands, we don't even have a room for Annie, we will be her emergency carers, but once they deem her without family, Angela and Hodgins will move to foster."

Brennan smiled through the tears in her eyes. Booth frowned.

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"I... I think it's a great Booth, I mean I would have loved to have her with us, but her relationship with Parker is very important, it's going to help her keep some normalcy, I... I'm just going to miss her."

Booth smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, chances are you will see her every day."

* * *

Annica scored two more pudding cups from Hodgins in the hall, before she went back into the room to finish her interview. The officers left, thanking Annie and wishing her well, telling her not to worry about anything and keep smiling her beautiful smile. Brennan had grinned at Annica's deep blush, caused by their compliment.

Tiffany stood from the corner she was seated in and moved to where Cora had been sitting. She smiled and looked to the tired face of the girl in front of her.

"I'm going to make this quick for you Annica, ok?"

Annie nodded.

"You answered most of my questions throughout your interview, so..."

She looked down to her folder and then back up again.

"We need to organize a place for you to stay for at least the next couple of days and Temperance and Seeley have offered to be your emergency carers..."

Annie smiled looking up at Tempe, before leaning in and smiling.

"I take it you're ok with that?"

Annica looked back and smiled.

"Yes..."

She then looked back to Tempe.

"But I don't want to be a bother to you, are you sure it's ok?"

Brennan nodded.

"Perfectly fine Annica, we insist."

Annie hugged her again and then looked back to Tiffany.

"Now while you stay with them, we need to see if we can find any of your real family, do you remember any of them?"

Annica shook her head.

"Just my Grandma, but she died."

Tiffany nodded.

"Ok, well I'll look into it and depending what turns up we'll go from there."

Annica nodded.

"I... I won't have to go back will I?"

Tiffany smiled.

"No, your parents won't be allowed anywhere near you."

Annica sighed.

"Where will I live after?"

Tiffany looked to Brennan and smiled.

"Well Annica, we've been talking and we know you and Parker are more than friends now, is that true?"

Annica looked to Tempe, worried she would disapprove. Brennan smiled.

"It's ok."

Annie searched her face and nodded, before looking back to Tiffany again.

"Yes, that's right."

The blonde haired woman smiled.

"Well, because of that reason, we can't allow Temperance and Seeley to foster you so..."

Annie's eyes filled with tears.

"Am I being sent away?"

Brennan took her face in her hands and hushed her gently.

"Shhh, no Annica you're not being sent away, but how would you like it if Angela and Hodgins fostered you?"

Annica looked up wide eyed...

* * *

**I know, I'm mean but I'd really like some reviews to feed the muse; please?**


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer- I make no profit from this fic and nor do I want to, it's just for fun.**

**A/N- I really am very grateful to all my reviewers, I appreciate the time you take after reading each chapter, to write your wonderful words of encouragement, thank you. I have nothing else interesting to say, so on with the story.**

* * *

Annie looked up wide eyed...

"Really?"

Brennan smiled and gave a single nod of her head in response.

"Would that be ok with you Annica?"

Annie looked to Tiffany and smiled.

"Ye... yes, that would be wonderful..."

She looked to the door and then back to Tempe.

"Ma... may I be excused for a moment?"

Brennan smiled.

"Of course."

Annica slid from the bed and padded bare foot out into the hall again, Booth, Angela and Hodgins were reading some papers, Molly was asleep and Parker was sitting lotus style on a seat. He looked up being the first to spot her, she smiled when he made a move to get up, but she stopped him, holding her hand up and telling him she needed a minute.

Annie approached the adults; Booth was facing her and smiled as she walked closer.

"Hey Annica, what's up?"

She smiled at the man who had saved her from the nightmare tonight had been.

"Tempe said..."

Annie dropped her eyes and then looked to Angela and Hodgins timidly.

"Tempe said you guys were going to foster me if they can't find my family?"

Angela stepped forward.

"Only if that's ok with you Annica, we don't want to force you into anything."

Annie shook her head.

"I... I would love to stay with you, I'd... I'd be honored, but..."

Annie dropped her gaze to Angela's swollen belly.

"Are you sure though? I... I don't want to be in the way."

Angela wrapped her arm around Annie's shoulders, while Hodgins scoffed at the idea of her being in the way.

"You won't be, we want you to live us, we want to foster you and if you're happy and your case worker is ok with it, we will apply for adoption as soon as possible."

Annica smiled, she turned into the pregnant woman holding her and hugged her.

"Thank you."

Angela kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"You're welcome Sweetie."

Annica pulled back and looked at Hodgins, she hesitated a moment before stepping in and hugging him too. Jack was slightly stunned, but didn't show it, he hugged her affectionately, but one handed to allow her escape if needed.

"The more the merrier kiddo."

Annie smiled at the 'kiddo' remark, it wasn't a nickname like the ones she was used to, this one wasn't mean or degrading, it wasn't laced with hatred or cruelty, it was one that made her feel like perhaps she could belong.

Tiffany and Brennan walked out of the room, Brennan's eyes assessing the situation and noting where everyone was, Parker was instantly by her side.

"Mom what's going on?"

Brennan brushed his blonde curls from his concerned face.

"Angela and Hodgins are going to foster Annie and we just told her, we're assuming she's happy about it."

Parker smiled.

"So she can still be my girlfriend and she'll be safe?"

Brennan smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, I'm assuming you're as happy as Annica."

Parker grinned manically and nodded, stepping in to hug his Mom tightly.

Tiffany smiled feeling a little out of place in the midst of this family unit.

* * *

After explaining what the process would be over the next couple of days, and making an appointment for the sign over of Annie's emergency care status into foster care after the fourth of July, Tiffany left, telling them all to go and get some rest.

Annica and Parker were seated on the couch talking quietly, while Booth, Brennan, Angela and Hodgins were chatting.

"So we were going to go down to the Mall for the celebrations in the morning, spend the day, you two wanna come?"

Booth wiggled his eye brows trying to entice the other two. Hodgins smiled and tilted his head.

"Actually, we were wondering if you guys wanted to come to our place, the kids can swim, run around, and there's a reserve down the street that's having fireworks, we'll be able to see them from the yard, we can have a barbeque and it will give Annie a chance to check out her new home."

Brennan and Booth smiled, they both thought it was a brilliant idea, and the fact they wouldn't have to deal with crowds or parking certainly made the idea even more appealing. Booth turned and motioned the older two over.

"What's up Dad?"

Booth smiled.

"You guys wanna hang out at 'Castle Hodgins' tomorrow?"

Angela rolled her eyes at the 'castle' comment.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

Parker loved the Hodgins estate, Annie raised her brows.

"You live in a castle?"

Jack grinned.

"No, it's just a..."

Booth cut in.

"Mansion."

Annica smiled at Booth's sarcastic tone, she wasn't sure what to believe, but was certainly intrigued.

Brennan looked to the silent Annica, wondering if she was starting to feel a little overwhelmed, Annie's eyes were wide and the darkening circles beneath said eyes were growing deeper.

Jack clapped his hands and smiled.

"Great so it's all set, you guys will come over, whenever you want and we'll have a lazy day by the pool with tonnes of food."

Booth and Parker high fived each other, grinning brightly.

Annie looked up at her perspective foster parents and smiled.

"Thank you for coming out here tonight and thank you for saying you wanted to foster me; I'll be really good, I promise I'll try not to make you regret it."

Angela looked down and smiled.

"You just be you and that will be perfect, nothing more, nothing less."

Annica smiled and gave a shy nod and hugged them both again.

Booth moved to pick Molly up off the couch; she was sound asleep, obviously worn out completely. Annie stepped back and smiled as Parker took her hand, holding it gently, she glanced up to Tempe who was watching them and blushed seeing the smile on her face.

"Thank you for staying with me Tempe, it would have been much scarier without you."

Brennan smiled.

"You're welcome, I want you to know, no matter how you feel over the next few months, you're not alone and you can talk to all of us, don't be afraid."

Annica nodded and gave a small smile as Booth wandered back over with Molly.

"And thanks for letting me stay with you; I'll really try not to get in the way."

Booth scoffed.

"You'll be fine, stop worrying."

She nodded, she really feared making all these wonderful people hate her; she knew it was possible, after all, if her own parents couldn't stand her; surely it was easier for non blood relations to hate you more.

* * *

They stopped at a wall mart on the way home, Brennan and Annie quickly ducking inside to get some things the twelve year old would require.

"Ok so we have a tooth brush, hair brush and hair ties, underwear, pajamas, jeans, t-shirts, sandals, board shorts, swim shirt, swim suit..."

Brennan watched her wrinkle nose slightly.

"Trust me; you're going to want it at Hodgins tomorrow."

Annie smiled.

"Tempe, do you think when Angela has her baby, I can be like a sister to it? Like Parker and Molly?"

Brennan smiled as she pushed the cart along.

"I don't see why not, I think Ange and Hodgins would be very grateful, if you were to be a big sister and the baby certainly wouldn't say no to more love"

Annica smiled, already thinking about all the ways she could try to help out.

Brennan smiled, she made a mental note to speak with Angela tomorrow and inform her of Annica's desire.

They grabbed a few more items to hold her over until they visited her old house and took her belongings. Brennan also picked up a few things in the section housing medical supplies, she knew Annie's wound on her back would need redressing and couldn't remember if they had anymore waterproof bandages at home.

* * *

"Where's Annie gunna sleep Dad?"

Booth looked in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"On the couch Buddy, it's just for the two nights, I'm sure she'll be ok."

Parker thought about it a second before commenting.

"She could have my room?"

Booth chuckled.

"Wow! Giving up your room, you must really like her."

Parker blushed.

"Dad!"

He whined.

"Alright, alright... that's a sweet offer Pal, why don't you ask her when she gets back."

Parker nodded.

"Is her Dad gunna go to jail?"

Booth turned to face his son as best as possible.

"Hopefully buddy, I got some people trying to sort some stuff out for me, whatever happens though, he won't get away with what he's done, same as her Mom."

Parker nodded.

"Do you think she'll miss them?"

Booth sighed, he had wondered that himself and honestly didn't have an answer, when he was child he'd loved his father every day, even through the beatings, but the day Pops came and took and him away, he hated his father with every fibre of his being, however that didn't stop him from missing him.

"I dunno Pal; we just all need to be as supportive as we can."

* * *

They got home a little after half past eleven, all except the youngest yawning and rubbing at sleepy eyes. Booth put Molly straight to bed; he kissed her cheek and tucked her in, before walking out. Annica smiled as Tempe took all her new clothes and began pulling the tags off.

"I'll put all these to wash now and then you'll have clothes for tomorrow."

She kept a pajama set separate throwing it in the laundry tub, to hand wash and put in the dryer. Parker was instructed to have first shower, while his Mom stripped and remade his bed with clean sheets for Annie.

Booth made up the couch for his son, exceedingly proud of his boy for giving up his room for someone in need. Annica offered to help, but was told to sit and relax. She watched Booth as he tucked all the sheets in and moved the coffee table away from the couch.

"Mister Booth..."

He turned.

"How about you just call me Booth?"

She smiled and nodded.

"What's up?"

Annie furrowed her brow and then spoke quietly.

"Do... do you think it would be ok if... if I slept with the light on, I... I'm not scared or anything I ju..."

Booth smiled.

"That's fine Annica, in fact..."

He gestured for her to follow him, which she did. Booth led her to the hall closet, where he pulled a small camping lamp from the top shelf and flicked it on, the bright glow illuminating the hallway nicely. Annie smiled.

"Thank you."

She wanted to hug him again, but wasn't sure how to go about it; feeling affection toward people wasn't an emotion she was used to. Booth tilted his head to the side, he couldn't quite get a handle on what she was thinking, but knew something was on her mind.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Yes I'm... fine."

She turned slowly, disappointed in herself for not being able to take that step. Annica had no real fear of Booth and that was something she had never experienced before; that she remembered. Men in general had always been cause for concern for the preteen, but somehow she knew instinctively knew that Seeley Booth would not hurt her, a similar feeling was felt concerning Hodgins and Wendell.

"Hey."

She turned back and felt the tears come as she noted his opened arms; she stepped up and rested gently against him, enjoying the feel of his hands, keeping her safe.

"Don't ever be afraid to ask for a hug."

She nodded but didn't look up, just let his words wash over her, this is the way fathers behaved in all the books she read; the books she had deemed fantasy until tonight.

* * *

Brennan finished in Parker's room and walked into the hall, she stopped seeing her boyfriend and their charge. Booth had never made a secret of the fact he wanted to have a big family and in this moment, watching him comfort the upset twelve year old, she wanted nothing more than to give him his wish. She knew he was a good man, the best father a child could hope for and one day, she knew they would increase their brood, but still in this moment, in this second, she longed to be swollen with his child.

Booth looked up and smiled, seeing his girlfriend leaning against the door frame. She seemed to be thinking about something and he wanted to know what exactly had given her that dreamy look. His own mind wandered for a moment, contemplating what it was that had her hazy eyed and flushed pink.

"Is Annie ok Mom?"

Brennan looked to her right, where Parker had just joined her; she smiled.

"She's fine Sweetie, possibly just feeling a little insecure."

Parker nodded and looked back his girlfriend with a smile. A moment later Annica pushed back from Booth.

"Thanks Booth."

He smiled.

"Hey, no thanks needed for hugs, they're free, always."

The twelve year old smiled.

"Well thanks for the lamp too."

Booth nodded and used his head to gesture down the hall where Parker was standing with his Mom as they watched on. Annie turned and blushed lightly at the audience.

"Sorry I..."

Brennan held up her hand to silence Annica's apologies.

"Just waiting for your pajamas to dry, are you hungry or thirsty?"

Annica shook her head, while Booth nodded; after all he had skipped dinner.

"I'm fine thanks Tempe."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok well how about you and Parker go and amuse yourselves until your clothes are done and I'll feed..."

She looked to Booth and smiled.

"You."

Booth cheered and kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"Thank you."

The adults watched as Parker took Annie's hand and led her back into the living room, they knew he'd seen the lamp in her hand, but smiled at the fact he didn't say a thing about it.

"Do you think we need to tell Parker to stay in the lounge room tonight?"

Brennan smiled.

"I think Parker is responsible enough to come to that conclusion on his own Booth."

The elder nodded and smiled.

"Yeah you're right."

Brennan grinned.

"Yes, I usually am, but thank you for noticing."

Booth chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body and walking down the hall toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Are you ok Annie?"

Annica looked to Parker as he sat beside her, she couldn't describe how she was feeling, she was happy that she was finally free of that house and her parents, but she was also sad that she perhaps would never see her parents again and that didn't make sense, because she was certain what she felt for her parents wasn't love. She felt a great sense of gratitude toward Booth and Tempe and Angela and Hodgins, but at the same time, she also felt as if they were doing too much for her and she didn't deserve it. She was confused, she wanted to cry, but she was too tired and as tired as she was, she didn't want to sleep in case she woke up and it was all a dream, she wanted to hug everyone and never let go, but was scared if she became too clingy, they would rethink their kindness.

"I'm fine."

Parker nodded, accepting her answer, but knowing she was hiding her real feelings.

"Ok, should we watch some TV?"

Annica nodded, hoping the colorful pictures and dull voice would help to side track her question addled brain; at least for a little while. She edged a little a closer to Parker and he smiled, taking comfort from the fact, she was still wanting to be close to him.

Parker had wondered if their blossoming relationship, hindering the chance for her to be fostered by his parents, made her question their union, he wanted to ask her, but didn't want to add to her worries, he wasn't stupid, Parker knew she had a lot on her mind and it was his job as her boyfriend and more importantly as her best friend, to help lighten the load.

He handed her the remote for the TV, giving her control over what they would watch.

"It's ok Parker; you take it, thanks though."

He clicked the button and changed the station, then again and again and again. Annica watched the picture flick over and over, she wondered if perhaps she should have kept the remote, but realized Parker's seeming inability to pick a station and leave it, was indeed serving to amuse her mind, with topics other than her dismal home life.

"Is your head ok, you don't have a headache do you? I could get you something if you do."

Annica took his hand and smiled; tilting her head she rested it on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm fine Parker, why do you keep asking?"

He looked down feeling like an annoying little kid.

"Sorry I just... I... I want to help you; I want you to feel better, but I don't know how to make that happen."

Annica smiled, she wasn't used to having so many people care about her and although she did enjoy the sensation, she didn't understand what she had done to deserve their worry.

* * *

Booth was sitting at the table eating his reheated dinner, while Brennan was on the phone, rescheduling flights and the cabin reservation and hire car for their trip, she was rebooking for the following week, everyone was being very helpful and understanding, Brennan briefly wondered if they knew what was going on, before brushing it off as ridiculous, it was far more likely the amount of money they would collect was motivating their friendly response to her messing them around.

She hung up after thanking the hire car company and closed her diary with a tired sigh.

"All sorted Babe?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I've re-booked us for the following Tuesday, I would think it wise you call Cullen at some point, despite the fourth of July celebrations, to get your vacation time extended by two days, you don't think it will be a problem do you?"

Booth pushed his now empty plate aside and smiled.

"Firstly, that was an awesome dinner and secondly, I think Cullen will be fine, and I'll send him an email before we leave in the morning, Cullen hates calls on public holidays."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok. What time are we leaving in the morning?"

Booth wrinkled his nose.

"When we're all up and ready and not a second before."

Brennan furrowed her brow.

"Well obviously, I mean it would be pointless to try and leave before we we're ready."

Booth smirked and nodded.

"Yes, yes it would."

He grabbed his plate and took it over to the dishwasher, before returning to his girl. Brennan smiled as he bent to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I love you so much Bones."

She blushed.

"I love you too Booth."

"I know tonight must have been difficult for you..."

She tilted her head to the side, knowing her answering wasn't needed, Booth had always been able to read her so well.

"And I know it hurt to bring up all that stuff you had buried, but..."

Booth gently tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I am so proud of you Baby, you amaze me, your strength and the... the idea that you would put yourself through so much to help someone else..."

Booth shook his head in silent awe of her.

"You're one in a million Temperance and I'm so in love with you.

Brennan had the brief urge to tell him that considering she wasn't born a twin she was actually one in approximately six point nine four billion, but she understood his sentiment and let it go.

They kissed softly, affirming a thousand emotions between heated lips, somewhere in the distance and beep sounded, signalling the end of the dryer cycle, but it went ignored for a few more minutes.

* * *

It was a little after one when Annica stepped out of the bathroom after her two minute shower, she held her damp towel and soiled clothes.

"Umm, Tempe? Where should I hang my towel?"

Brennan smiled, getting up from her position on the couch.

"There should be a hook behind the bathroom door."

She led Annie back to the bathroom and pointed to the hook that no doubt usually held the pink robe, now sharing a hook with the blue one.

"Oh, thank you."

Brennan smiled.

"Not a problem, now did you want to keep those clothes or throw them in the bin?"

Annie looked down at the worn jeans and torn blood stained top in her arms.

"I guess I can throw them away, but the underwear are still good right?"

Brennan smiled.

"Sure, well, you take your underwear into the laundry and pop it in the tub and I'll throw these in the bin."

Annie smiled handing over her clothes.

"Tempe, do you think Ms Greer will find anyone from my family?"

Brennan dropped her hip to relax in position.

"I'm not sure; do you not want to be fostered by Angela and Hodgins?"

Annie's eyes widened.

"No I do, that's why I'm asking, what if she finds someone? Do I have to go with them? I don't know them and what if they do the same things my real parents did? What if they're worse, what if they hate me for getting my real parents in trouble, what if th..."

Brennan reached out stroking Annie's damp hair.

"Shhh, how about we worry about all that if it happens, let's not get upset over what ifs."

Annica tilted her head and sighed.

"Ok, I'll try."

Brennan gave her an encouraging smile, she knew it was easier said than done, Annie had been through a lot in last few hours and it was only normal for her mind to think of all the things that could go wrong.

"Ok, I'll get you and Parker both some warm tea to help you relax and then, I think it's time we all tried to get some sleep."

As if on cue Annica yawned, reaching up to cover her mouth as she nodded.

"Ok."

They walked out, turning to go in separate directions.

"Tempe?"

Brennan turned back with a warm and patient smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad I met you and Booth and Parker and Molly of course."

Brennan stepped up to her and pulled her close.

"We're very glad to have met you too Annica."

Annie smiled, so content in Tempe's arms she almost didn't want to leave them, except for the fact she was really too tired to stand up any longer. The twelve year pulled back slowly and took in the blue eyes watching her, she felt calm and wanted; both were sensations she was not accustomed to, but knew she would quickly grow to love.

* * *

**End of another chapter... Please review.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my own characters and I make nothing, but my head a little lighter and hopefully you fine people happy **

**A/N- Ok, on with the story...**

* * *

Annie lay in Parker's bed staring at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep, she feared waking up alone or worse back in the house with her father. She turned to the fish tank hearing the little creatures pick up the small stones on the tank bottom and spit them back out again, she smiled; what a simple life they had.

The apartment was quiet, no snoring, no yelling, nothing breaking, no one crying; just the gentle hum of the fish tank and what she assumed was the refrigerator coming to life every now and then.

She smiled thinking of the conversation she had with Tempe, before going to bed.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ok so there's a few sounds you'll hear throughout the night and in the early morning, the first, every hour the air unit comes on, it will click a few times and then force the air through the vents."_

_Annie nodded, looking to the ceiling where Tempe was pointing to where two vents were located._

"_Another sound is the roof creaking, because this is the top floor and the sun hits this side of apartment, you will possibly hear the structure expanding and compressing as it cools down throughout the night and heats up again in the morning."_

_Again Annie nodded._

"_You'll hear the coffee machine in the morning, the fridge humming during the night; you may even hear Molly run for the bathroom at about four in the morning."_

_Annica smiled._

"_Just after that, you'll hear Booth get up and check all the doors and windows again, he may even pop his head in to make sure you're still breathing."_

"_Why?"_

_Brennan smiled._

"_He just does, has done it since moving in here and I know he used to do it when Parker stayed with him at their apartment, I think he just likes to reassure himself everyone is safe. Booth used to be a soldier and has lost many people he cares about, so now he's vigilant in protecting people, day and night."_

_Annie knew her parents never checked on her through the night, the only time they came into her room, was to yell and scream and hit her, or tell her go do some chore they couldn't be bothered doing, it never seemed to matter what time it was._

"_Was he a good soldier?"_

_Brennan smiled._

"_Yes, he was very good, one of the best, they even wanted him to come back after he retired."_

_Annie raised her brows._

"_Did he go?"_

_Brennan nodded._

"_For a while yes, but he got called back here and has since re-invoked his retirement."_

"_He does dangerous jobs."_

_Brennan smiled._

"_He does, but he's very good at protecting people and that's why he does it."_

"_Do you get scared, something bad will happen to him?"_

_Brennan nodded._

"_All the time, every time the phone rings and he's not with me."_

"_Why don't you tell him to quit?"_

_Brennan smiled sadly._

"_Because this is who he is, it would be like asking him not to breathe, Booth is..."_

_Brennan tilted her head in thought, while Annie cut in._

"_A hero?"_

_Brennan grinned and nodded._

"_That seems appropriate, yes."_

_Annica smiled, he was definitely her hero._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Kicking the covers back, Annica walked to the window and looked out, it was quiet outside, not even a breeze rustled the leaves of the trees. The stars were pale above the street lights, but the moon was high and bright, she had often dreamed of going to the moon, escaping the life on earth she'd been given. She turned seeing a light from under the door, someone was up, she stayed quiet, trying to guess who it was, she watched as her door opened.

"Parka is you sleeping?"

Molly walked in and over to the bed.

"Par..."

"Molly?"

The little girl flinched and looked up to see Annie by the window.

"Are you ok Molly?"

Molly frowned and walked closer.

"Where's my bruvah?"

Annie smiled.

"He's in the lounge room, he's letting me borrow his room, come on I'll show you."

Annie held out her hand and smiled when Molly took it.

Together the girls walked out quietly into the lounge room.

"See, he's sleeping."

Annica watched as Molly stepped close to her brother and squinted at his closed eyes, before standing up straight again. Molly moved back and took Annie's hand again.

"Come on, I think you should be in bed?"

"My blankets are all twisty."

Annica smiled.

"Well come then, I can help you fix them if you want."

"Does you fix em like Parka?"

"I dunno Molly, let's find out come on."

As the padded quietly back down the hall Annica whispered.

"Does Parker always fix your blankets?"

Molly nodded.

"Yup, he sayed it's his big bruvah job, and he makes the scarewy dreams go-ed away too."

Annie smiled; she wondered if being a big sister would mean the same jobs as a big brother. She thought perhaps she could read a book on it, after all, she wanted to be the best big sister to Angela and Hodgins baby, she could be.

They walked into Molly's room and saw the blankets were indeed twisted; she closed the door gently and turned the main light on.

"Ok, Molly, can you help me?"

Molly smiled, putting her adoption bear down she nodded.

"Alright, you think you can hold that side and I'll untwist them."

Molly held the blanket and watched as Annie quickly unraveled her sheets and covers pulling them up where they should be.

"How's that?"

Molly picked up her bear and climbed up into the bed and smiled.

"Dat's good fanks Annie."

Annica smiled, pleased she could help.

"You're welcome, now maybe you should go back to sleep huh?"

Molly nodded, snuggling down.

"Is you gunna sleep to?"

Annie smiled.

"We'll see."

"My Daddy can weed to you."

"That's ok Molly, thank you though."

Molly watched as Annica walked to the door.

"See you in the morning Molly."

Molly waved and closed her eyes as the light went out and Annie left.

* * *

Annica went back into Parker's room and closed the door; she pulled the pillow off the bed and the blanket and moved onto the floor, into the furthest corner from the door. She huddled up, resting her head against the wall and exhaled.

Parker's bed was comfortable; perhaps a little too comfortable, it wasn't what she was used too. For years Annie had slept on the floor despite her mattress, it felt normal to her, there was something that felt wrong about lying prone on a bed, her position on the floor gave her a sense of control and that was enough to have the sandman calling.

* * *

Booth walked into his daughter's room and stepped up to her sleeping form, he listened to hear her soft mewls, before tucking her in and leaving the room again. Walking into the lounge room, he could hear his son's soft breathing and walked to the front door to check it was indeed locked; he walked back and checked the glass doors to the balcony and the fire escape. Booth looked to the couch and smiled.

"Hey Bud, why are you awake?"

"I dunno, I keep waking up."

Booth sat on the coffee table and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Nah, this is an awesome couch to sleep on."

"Then what's going on?"

"I keep thinking about how Annie looked when Mom and me and Molly got to the hospital, she looked so scared Dad, I... just wanna be able to help her."

Booth leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Look Pal, I think the best thing you can do for Annie is just listen to her, be her friend Buddy, don't try to know everything about her, if she wants to talk, she will."

Parker nodded.

"She just says everything is fine."

Booth smiled wryly.

"Just give her time Parks, trust me."

Parker sighed, deep in his own heart he knew time was going to be the key, it always was.

* * *

Parker rolled onto his side and watched the green digital numbers on the DVD player tick over four twenty sev... eight.

He rolled his eyes at his inability to sleep and stretched for the remote; he flicked the TV on and muted the sound, allowing the pictures to lull him into a thoughtless state.

* * *

Booth walked down the hall and opened the door to Parker's room quietly, he had intended to simply poke his head round the door, but upon seeing the bed empty he opened the door wider and stepped inside.

"Annica?"

"Mr Booth?"

Booth looked to the corner and sighed.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

He walked closer and squatted down in front of her.

"I... I couldn't sleep."

Booth nodded, he understood she would have fears and insecurities being in a new environment, especially one so different to the one she was used to.

"Ok, but why are you one the floor?"

Annie shrugged.

"I'm used to it; the bed was too comfortable, sorry."

Booth frowned, but strangely enough understood the notion. When Booth had come back to civilization after his first mission in Kosovo, he found in hard to sleep anywhere except sitting up against a wall somewhere. Due to instinct he had even been unable to rest unless his sniper rifle was in his hands and he periodically woke every fifteen minutes to check his surrounds. Truth be told, Seeley Booth hadn't slept a good night through until he woke from his coma a few years back and saw Bones was right beside him, for some reason since that moment he had become mostly nightmare free; well war related nightmares anyway.

"Come on, hop up."

Annie stood slowly gathering her blankets and pillow, she moved to the bed. Booth gently eased the blankets from her arms and remade the bed.

"Climb in."

Annie stood quietly watching him for a moment and Booth wondered if she felt uncomfortable with him in the room, until she turned her back to him and crawled back into bed.

"Can I sit?"

Annie shuffled over and nodded.

"You remember how I told you about my father, what he did to me?"

Annie nodded.

"Well all that hurt and pain and fear... it didn't go away over night, just because I got away, that didn't stop me from wondering when the next punch would come, it took me a long time to trust anyone with all my heart, I used to have a lot of nightmares, I'd wake up crying or screaming and at the time I thought... I thought that was bad, I thought it meant I was weak..."

Brennan tip toed down the hall and stopped at Parker's door, she could hear Booth's voice, she knew she should announce herself, but the tone of his voice was different, she couldn't move, she simply slid down the wall and onto the floor, quietly listening to his reminiscent words.

"I would sleep with a piece of string tied to an elastic band around my wrist and the other end to the door knob, so if the door opened I would wake up, for years after my grandfather got me out, I would still sleep that way, sometimes I didn't even realise I had done it until I tried to roll over in bed..."

Brennan wiped the rolling tear from her cheek.

"But it went away didn't it."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah after a while, when I started to feel safe, but it takes time and everyone is different, I hardly ever have nightmares or flashbacks about my past now, but Bones, she... she's a lot like you I think..."

Annie tilted her head.

"Coz we're girls?"

Booth smirked at the disapproving tone to twelve year old's voice.

"No, not because you're girls, but because you both say you're fine, when you're not. You know, I've loved Bones for a really long time, basically six years and I've learned a lot about her, I know some of her biggest and most painful secrets and you know what helps her the most?"

Annica shook her head.

"Talking about it, not keeping it a secret, I'm not saying you should go out a confess all you've been through to someone, but when you're ready and you find someone who you can trust and you feel comfortable with them, you think about it."

"Did you tell anyone?"

Booth smiled sadly.

"The very first person I ever told was Bones, I didn't tell her everything at first, just that I used to get beaten by my Dad, she didn't ask any questions, she just sat quietly with me and you know, I felt like I could breathe again."

Annica smiled.

"What if when I tell someone, they think it was my fault or they don't want to be my friend anymore?"

Booth smiled.

"Then they're not the type of friend you need in your life Annica, you're a good girl, and nothing that has happened to you was your fault, if the person you tell doesn't see that, then they don't deserve your friendship."

Annica swallowed tightly and blinked the rapidly forming tears back. She flinched a little when Booth moved a little closer.

"Look, all I'm really saying is, you've had it rough and no one here expects you to heal overnight, or anytime soon, there's gunna be things that don't bother you sometimes and other times, you might feel like screaming and that's ok too, but don't feel like you have to hide how you're feeling, we're not going to judge you or get upset with you and you don't need to apologize."

Annica smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

Booth nodded and smiled.

"It's ok, now how about you try and get some sleep?"

Annie sighed.

"I tried, but I don't think I'm sleepy enough."

Booth stood slowly.

"Well in that case, how about you go out to the lounge room and watch TV with Parks, save you laying here thinking about who knows what."

Annie smiled.

"Parkers awake?"

Booth nodded.

"Yep."

Booth could see how happy she was at the idea of spending time with him and smiled.

"Go on."

Annie got out of the bed and walked toward the door, she turned at the thresh hold.

"Thanks Booth."

He smiled.

"You're welcome."

He watched her walk out a sighed, his eyes heavy and tired, his arms missing his girlfriend.

Walking out of his son's room he took a right and nearly tripped over said girlfriend.

"Hey."

Brennan looked up and gave a lazy smile, her eyes widening as she watched him squat down in front of her.

Booth smiled, he knew she had obviously come looking for him and upon hearing his voice, she had stopped and listened, rather than interrupt. Most would walk away, knowing the conversation was not intended for their ears, but Bones; Bones was different, she didn't perceive it as eaves dropping, to her, it was a chance to learn, a chance to experience through someone else, a chance to gather emotional responses and educate herself with new ways to interact on an emotional level and he didn't hold it against her, it was simply her way.

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

He held his hand out and pulled her up gently, hugging her close as they walked back to their bedroom.

* * *

Annie walked quietly out into the living room, the TV was illuminating the room nicely and she could see everything as she approached the couch. Standing at Parker's head end, she smiled at the muted pictures of some cartoon playing. Annie moved forward, realising that with his eyes closed, Parker could actually be asleep.

Sitting on the floor at his chest level she silently watched the television in front of her.

"Your hair smells nice."

His whispered words caressed her like a warm sun beam and she smiled, turning slightly to face him.

"You're awake?"

"Yup."

She watched as he picked up a tendril of her long hair.

Parker had seen his Dad playing with his Mom's hair lots of times, she seemed to really enjoy it, his Dad had once told him it was really the only time she would still for any length of time.

Parker sat up, lotus style on the couch, slightly behind his girlfriend, he handed the remote down to her and smiled as she took it.

Annie smiled as Parker picked up her flowing hair and gently let it down again; he ran his fingers through it and smiled at the cool, smooth sensation of it sliding through his fingers.

"Is it ok that I do this?"

She didn't speak, just nodded and gave a small shiver as his gentle fingers grazed her neck.

Parker knew having someone play with your hair was relaxing, his Mom did it often and he always felt like sleeping, he hoped it would have the same calming effect on Annie and as her head lulled to the side and then righted itself again, he knew she was falling asleep.

"Annie? You should sit up here."

She turned looking dazed and making him smile.

"Huh?"

"Come sit up here."

Annie got up and sat down beside him.

"Why aren't you sleeping Parker?"

He smiled.

"Why aren't you?"

Annie ducked her head shyly and shrugged.

"Just can't."

Parker nodded.

"Me too."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm really glad you told the police what's been happening and my parents."

Annica nodded.

"Me too, but now my case worker is going to try and find my family and I'm scared."

Parker frowned.

"Why are you scared?"

Annie looked up at him, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Because I don't know them, and I don't want to go with anyone else, she said if she can't find anyone, I can stay with Angela and Hodgins and I want to, but..."

"But what Annie?"

She looked down at their joined hands.

"But she's still gunna look for them and... and I really like you Parker and what if I have to go away, somewhere far and we can't..."

Parker hadn't thought about that and he didn't particularly want to, but he could see his girlfriend was upset and was a little unsure of what to do.

"My Mom always says not to worry about the things we can't control, I know it must be real hard for you, but I think maybe she's right Annie, my Mom and Dad really wanna look after you, they won't let something bad happen to you and they won't let you be forced to go away, it's gunna be all right, you'll see, but... but if that happens and Ms Greer finds some family and you wanna go with em..."

"I won't Parker."

"But if you do, we can call each other and email and write letters, you can come visit and I..."

Annie shook her head.

"It's not the same Par..."

Her tears came again and she wasn't quick enough to hide them, Parker instinctively wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Don't cry Annie, please don't cry..."

* * *

Molly kicked back her covers and slid down onto the floor, she grabbed her adoption bear and walked to the window, she pulled the curtain aside and looked up at the glass pane with the sun shining in, Molly smiled, it was a good play day, she turned and ran to the bathroom.

"You gotta sit still bearwy."

She whispered as she put him up on the vanity bench while she did all she needed. The three year old flushed the toilet and climbed up on her stool to wash her hands.

Tip toeing down the hall, she stopped at her parents room, the door was slightly open and she pushed it the rest of the way and peeked inside. Creeping inside, the little girl went to what was referred to as 'Mommy's side'. Molly edged her face close to her mothers, checking if her eyes were open. Since Molly first came to live with her Mommy, waking up had been fun, sometimes her Mommy would pretend to be asleep and then all of a sudden she open her eyes and say 'boo' it had always delighted the little girl once she had become accustomed to her new home.

Molly looked for any signs her Mom was awake, and grinned when she saw the corners of her mouth curve up.

"Is you sleeping Mommy."

She whispered, her little face so close to her Mom, Brennan could feel her words against her skin.

"Yep."

Molly giggled and snuggled her face into her Moms.

Brennan smiled as her daughter pushed her face into her neck, she loved these morning cuddles she got, it was almost as if the little girl had missed her so much throughout the night, she just had to be as close as possible.

Molly's arms wrapped around her Mom's neck, as she struggled to pull herself up onto the higher bed.

Brennan helped her little girl, her arm snaking around the skinny little waist and pulling her up onto the bed.

"Did you have a good sleep Baby?"

Molly nodded and cuddled in under the covers.

"I love you Mommy."

Brennan kissed Molly's forehead and smiled.

"I love you too Baby, very much."

Molly's arm held tightly to her Mom's waist, enjoying the sensation of being held back just as tight.

"Did you look outside?"

Brennan knew her little girl looked outside almost every morning, checking if the sun was up and out.

"Ah huh the sun is awake too Mommy, it's up high, high in the clouds."

Brennan smiled.

"Is it a good swimming day?"

Molly smiled.

"Yeah! Is we gunna swim in da pool Mommy?"

Brennan raised her brows.

"We are going to swim in Hodgie's pool, how does that sound?"

"Is it the same as our pool?"

Brennan kissed the little button nose that belonged to her daughter.

"Yep, but bigger and there's fish on the bottom."

Molly raised her brows.

Brennan smiled knowing her daughter was thinking they were real fish.

"How did they get there, did Uncle Hodgie drop em?"

"Nope, they're pretend; they're painted on the floor with all different colors."

Brennan couldn't think of a easy way to explain the mosaic picture on the pool floor and so settled with what she had said, her little girl would see it soon enough.

"Well would you like to help Mommy make breakfast?"

Molly smiled.

"Yeah, is Daddy gunna help too?"

Booth smiled, he'd been listening to them since Molly had asked if her Mommy was awake and saw his opportunity to surprise them. Quickly but effectively, Booth pushed his arm under Bones and around both of them, eliciting a yelp from both as he pulled them up and in toward him.

"Oh this is a good way to wake up, I get both my girls."

They both giggled as they landed on top of him.

"Daddy!"

Booth laughed the thrill at finally having surprised them both, a triumphant grin on his face as they both wrapped their arms around him. Brennan to his left and Molly to his right, Booth was exactly where he wanted to be, breakfast could wait a little longer.

* * *

**I want to learn to yodel haha, please review.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer- You know the drill.**

**A/N- Ok so this was going to be the Hodgins house visit chapter, but I realized I was foregoing an opportunity to show a few things so... next chapter I promise.**

* * *

Booth, Brennan and Molly walked out of the bedroom, expecting to find Annie and Parker awake and watching TV, instead they found the two sound asleep on the couch. Brennan smiled at the two holding hands in sleep, Annie on her back, her head against Parker's pillow, while Parker was on his side next to her, their joined hands resting on her abdomen.

"Maybe we should let them sleep a while longer; they were both awake when I checked on them at four."

Brennan nodded and the three walked into the kitchen.

"Is they gunna sleep all day Mommy?"

Brennan tapped her daughter's nose and smiled.

"No we can wake them up, when breakfast is ready."

Molly smiled.

"How about omelettes for breakfast?"

Molly raised her brows.

"What's dat Daddy?"

"Eggs Princess, do you want eggs?"

Molly licked her lips.

"Cheesy eggs?"

Booth chuckled.

"And waffles?"

Molly threw her arms up in the air and cheered, quietening only when her Mom put her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh."

Brennan removed her hand and smiled as Molly replaced it with her own hand.

"I sorry Mommy, I gots egg-sited."

Brennan smiled.

"Egg-sited huh? What about ex-cited?"

Molly looked up and smiled, before nodding.

"Ok, dat too."

Booth chuckled as he whipped up the waffle batter.

"Ok Baby, look at Mommy."

Molly looked up and smiled as her Mom held her fingers out.

"How many fingers am I showing you?"

Brennan squatted down as Molly counted.

"One, two, free, four, five."

Brennan smiled.

"Good girl, can you get five plates out of the cupboard for Daddy?"

Molly nodded and walked over; she pulled the wooded door open and bent down to retrieve her first item.

Brennan stood, pouring drinks at the table before, laying out cutlery and place mats. She listened as Booth thanked the three year old for each and every plate she brought to him one at a time.

Brennan walked over, resting one hand on Booth's back, she leaned in a flicked the coffee machine to reheat, considering the first batch that had been made via timer would be cold now.

Booth stole a kiss as she moved back and chuckled at her pleased smile.

Molly helped her Mommy, pour some frozen berries into a bowl and put them in the microwave.

"I like pressing them buttons Mommy."

She looked up with bright blue eyes as her Mommy smiled down at her.

"I know you do."

Brennan had, had to tell Molly many times to stop pressing the buttons and had even purchased the three year old a toy that made the same beeping noise, but it didn't seem to hold the same fascination as the microwave did.

Booth laid out a huge serving of cheesy eggs in the middle of the table and then a stack of waffles. He smiled as Bones laid a bowl of warm mixed berries next the waffles and asked Molly to get her a big spoon from the drawer.

Molly loved to help, and it wasn't all that often she got to help without her brother helping too.

"This one Mommy?"

She held it up and smiled at the nod she received.

"That's the one Baby, bring it over."

Molly closed the drawer with an uncoordinated bang and walked over handing it up.

"Thanks Baby."

Booth brought two steaming mugs of coffee over and set them down, along with the tongs for the waffles.

Brennan turned to the bench and grabbed the napkins, placing one at each place setting on the table.

"Is breakfast ready now Daddy?"

Booth looked over the table and smiled, he knew Molly was just itching to go wake her brother and Annica.

"Yes..."

Molly spun, ready to run to the lounge room.

"Whoa, wait!"

She turned back and tilted her head.

"I want you to wake them nicely, no tickling, you be gentle and use your inside voice remember."

Molly nodded a little disgruntled she wasn't allowed to jump on them and tickle like she normally did. She wasn't sure why today was different, but disobeying her Dad never crossed her mind as she tip toed into the lounge room.

* * *

Parker and Annie were still fast asleep when Molly crept in; she looked up seeing both her parents watching her.

Molly edged a little closer, watching their chests rise and fall with each breath.

"PARKAHHHH."

She whispered her brother's name and tapped his hand gently. Neither Parker nor Annie moved. Molly looked up at her parents and raised her brows, silently asking permission to be louder.

She looked back to the two on the couch and turned her attention to Annie, she called Annie's name and patted her arm.

Annie jolted awake instantly, making Molly jump back in surprise.

"Molly..."

She rubbed her eyes and looked back to the little girl, who seemed to be waiting, to get yelled at.

"Sorry, you scared me, are you ok?"

Brennan smiled at Annie's need to protect Molly before worrying about herself.

Molly nodded.

"We maded breakfast, Mommy and Daddy sayed I could wake you up nice."

Annie nodded.

"You did Molly, you were very nice."

Molly stepped forward again, noting her brother was still sleeping. Booth and Brennan walked in as Annie sat up slowly.

"Good morning Annica."

The twelve year old smiled and then winced as the stitches on her back pulled.

"Good morning, sorry I slept in, we just kinda fell asleep, we didn't do anything, I promise, we were watching TV and..."

Brennan held her hands up and smiled gently.

"It's ok, go wash up and you can have some breakfast."

Annie stood up gingerly, her body stiff and aching with her bruises, she winced again and took a step away from the still sleeping Parker.

Booth stepped forward and smiled, his son could sleep through a twister, he was sure of it.

"Ok Princess, tickle him."

Molly smiled brightly, launching herself onto the couch and plunging her little fingers into her brother's sides and belly. It wasn't the tickling that woke the twelve year old, it was the little knees and elbows that clumsily dug into his body.

"Molly!"

He groaned.

"Gotta wake up Parka, we is wanting food."

Parker opened his eyes, the idea of food not altogether a bad motivator.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake and up."

Molly smiled as he sat up.

"Where's Annie?"

"Mommy told her to wash her face and then come eat, I woked her up too."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"Not with tickling?"

Molly shook her head.

"Nup, I woked her up nice."

Parker looked at his sister and tilted his head.

"Well why can't you wake me up nice too."

Molly looked up at her Dad, still standing behind the couch.

"Coz Daddy sayed I didn't gotta."

Molly smiled as Parker spun around to face his parents.

"Thanks Dad."

Parker shook his head in mock annoyance and stood up; smiling at his Mom he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Mom."

She smiled.

"Good morning Sweetheart, I hope you're hungry."

He nodded before he walked toward the hall, to go wash his face before settling down to eat.

* * *

Parker stood at the bathroom door, Annie was inside brushing her hair the door was open and he smiled, knocking gently.

"Sorry, I'm done."

Parker held his hand up.

"It's ok, I just gotta wash my face, you don't have to go."

Annie smiled.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and walked in, stopping after a step or two.

"Do you mind me being in here with you?"

Annica shook her head, she really had no fear of Parker, she didn't want to ever upset him, but she wasn't scared of him.

"It's fine."

He walked to the basin and splashed the cold water on his face, before grabbing his towel and drying himself, Parker gave his teeth a quick brush and dried his mouth, before turning to his girlfriend and smiling.

"Did you sleep ok?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Yes thank you."

Parker stepped a little closer.

"You're really pretty when you sleep..."

Annie blushed and dropped her eyes.

"I mean you're pretty all the time, but when you're sleeping you don't look so worried all the time."

Parker stepped a little closer and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, let's go eat."

Annie smiled, holding onto his hand as he took it and allowing him to lead her from the bathroom.

* * *

Booth, Brennan and Molly were already seated at the table and waiting on Parker and Annica's arrival.

"Sorry."

Annie ducked her head, apologetic for making them wait.

"My hair is a little hard to brush in the mornings."

Brennan smiled and gestured for them both to sit.

"It's not a problem."

Parker was about to sit when Brennan stopped him.

"Oh, Parker, could you get the syrup from the pantry please."

He smiled and nodded.

"Sure Mom."

They waited a moment longer for Parker to take his place, Annie watched, not wanting to upset any morning routine they had. She watched as everyone bowed their heads and Booth and Parker mimed what she assumed was a prayer, she wondered, why they didn't do it out loud, but didn't feel comfortable asking.

Breakfast was served and Annie had food piled up onto her plate immediately after Molly.

"That's enough; please I would hate to waste what I can't eat."

Booth who had been loading her plate smiled and added an extra waffle just to be sure she would be full and not just saying enough to be polite. Annica smiled.

"Thank you, it all looks wonderful."

Molly looked up at the girl sitting across from her.

"Dat's cheesy eggs, thems is my favrit Annie, does you like em too?"

Annica shrugged.

"Umm I'm not sure Molly; I've never tried them before."

Molly scooped up a spoonful and filled her little mouth for emphasis on her statement.

"Molly..."

Molly looked to her Mom, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk storing nuts.

"Slow down, remember your manners please."

Molly swallowed and blinked up at her Mother.

"I sorry, I do betta."

Brennan nodded at her daughter and looked to her own meal again.

"Are we still going to Castle Hodgins today?"

Parker spoke after finishing his first waffle and looking to his Dad.

"Yep, we sure are, so after breakfast, you get to load the dishwasher..."

Parker smiled and rolled his eyes, as much as he hated the chore, he knew it could be worse, like at his Mom and Drew's place, he had to hand wash and dry and put everything away, every morning and night and he had to sweep the kitchen every second day and keep his bathroom clean all the time. Here with his Dad and Mom, chores were only little things and most house hold chores were done together, like vacuuming, sweeping, moping, dusting, Parker much preferred doing it altogether, it made things a little more of a social thing rather than a punishment for reaching an age of responsibility.

"Ok."

"Mom is going to give the Princess a bath, I'm going to shower and I believe Annica, you're going to take all the red plastic containers from the fridge and the pantry and put them in those cooler bags."

Annie looked to the bags lined up along the bench and smiled, she was happy they had given her a task, it made her feel accepted.

"Ok."

Booth smiled and took another bite of his waffle. Parker tilted his head in thought.

"Why do we only ever take the red containers to Hodgins place or anywhere?"

Brennan smiled.

"Because that way I get them back."

Parker raised his brows.

"I don't get it."

"Angela has blue containers and whites and yellows the only color she doesn't have is red, so if I only take red ones, she knows they're mine and I'm more likely to keep my set complete."

Parker grinned.

"Smart."

Brennan grinned back.

"Thank you."

Annie smiled at Booth rolling his eyes, she found the facial expressions he pulled to be funny, she had never met a man like him before, they had always been so nasty and rude, not to mention loud and violent. Booth was a tough man, that was easily seen and she doubted he let more than his family see his playful side, but he was also kind and she knew he loved his family more than anything else in the world.

"You're welcome."

Parker chuckled as his Mom winked at him and took another sip of her coffee.

"So do we get to go swimming at Hodgins? Oh I wonder if he'll have that blow up water slide that was awesome last time."

Parker looked to Annie.

"Hodgins has a massive pool, it has a spa on the side of it and everything, not last summer but the one before that, he got this huge blow up water slide and put soap on it and when you slid down, you landed in the pool, it was so cool."

Annie gave a small smile at Parker's obvious excitement; she on the other hand was more than a little nervous.

* * *

Parker and Annica stood in the kitchen, carrying out the tasks they'd been given. Annie had been quiet since breakfast and Parker wondered if he asked her what was wrong, she'd tell him.

Walking up behind her after he'd finished stacking the dishwasher; Parker touched her arm so she'd turn to face him.

"Are you ok Annie?"

She looked to the floor and then back up at him.

"Please tell me what's wrong, I won't laugh or anything, I swear."

Annica took in his pleading eyes and sighed.

"I... I have s..."

Parker strained to hear as she drifted off.

"Huh?"

She looked up again, biting down on her lip.

"Come on Annie, please, don't you trust me?"

She looked up a little stunned.

"Wha... yes I do, it's just..."

Parker reached out and took her hand.

"What?"

"It's embarrassing Parker."

Parker frowned, tilting his head and trying desperately to think what she could be embarrassed about.

"What's the matter, have you got your period or something?"

Annie dropped her mouth open, before smiling at his bluntness.

"No."

Parker shrugged.

"Then what?"

"I have scars Parker, all over; I'd like to go swimming but..."

Parker stood as if waiting for the punch line for a joke. Annie watched him for a reaction, any reaction but he stood with the same soft and understanding expression he always had.

"Say something Parker."

"I thought you were gunna tell me you had a peg leg or scales or something..."

Annie giggled at the absurdity.

"What? No."

Parker smiled.

"So what if you have scars, you wait till you see all the scars on Molly."

Annie sighed.

"She's just a little girl though."

"My Dad?"

"He's a man, guys get scars and it's cool, girls get them and it's gross."

Parker raised his brows.

"Mom has scars on her back, on her legs and she even has one on her stomach."

Annie's brows rose up.

"Really? But your Mom is so beautiful."

Parker smiled.

"Just coz you got scars doesn't mean you're not pretty Annie, Dad says, scars are the stories that make you who you are, he said they show courage, and remind you where you've come from, so you can always find the strength to keep going."

Annica smiled.

"So... you're not gunna think I'm disgusting?"

Parker chuckled and quickly covered his mouth at her frown.

"I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you."

She raised her brows.

"You were too, I saw you."

"No I wasn't I swear Annie, I promise I wasn't laughing at you."

"Then why, why were you laughing?"

"Annie I... I think you're really, really pretty and I'm a boy... I think scars are cool, remember?"

Annie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you think scars are cool on boys, not on girls."

Parker shook his head.

"Nup, scars are just cool."

Annie smiled shyly, she knew Parker well enough now to know he was actually telling the truth, but she was still hesitant to reveal herself in front of him.

"I don't know Parker."

Giving his girlfriend a gentle tug he pulled her over to the table again and gestured for her to sit. Annie took her same place from breakfast and watched as Parker turned his seat to face her.

"I pinky promise you..."

Annica laughed as Parker held his pinky finger out to her.

"That you have nothing to worry about, I'm not gunna stop liking you and I'm still gunna want you to be my girlfriend."

Annica looped her pinky around his and shook it with a smile.

"We'll see."

Booth strolled into the living room, he could see the twelve year olds locked in a pinky promise and wondered what they were committing to.

* * *

"Mommy why when we go swimming, does I gotta have dat stinky stuff in my hair?"

Brennan smiled as she combed the leave in conditioner, through her daughter's waves.

"It stops you hair getting all knotty Baby."

Molly frowned.

"How?"

Brennan tilted her head, completely unsure how to explain the reaction of natural plant extracts to her hair's basic structure.

"It just does Baby."

Molly wrinkled her nose at the smell, but accepted the answer.

"Does you put it on too?"

"Yep, after Mommy has her shower, I'll wear it too and we might even put it in Annica's hair."

Molly smiled.

"You is gunna need lots Mommy, Annie has lots of hairs."

Brennan laughed as she ushered Molly out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room, calling out half way.

"Bathroom is free."

* * *

Parker looked to Annie.

"You can go first."

"Are you sure?"

Parker nodded.

"Yup."

Annie smiled and got up.

"Thanks Parker."

She leaned down and nervously kissed his cheek, before hurrying off, completely unaware of Booth who had been watching from the living room.

Parker smiled, turning to finish packing the red containers into the cooler bags. Booth walked into the kitchen.

"You wanna be careful there Buddy, she'll have you wrapped around her little finger in no time."

Parker smiled and raised his brows.

"Like Mom with you?"

Booth took a playful swipe at his son.

"Come ere."

Parker ducked and laughed as he avoided his Dad time and time again.

"Ya missed, ya getting slow Dad."

Booth chuckled, faked right and grabbed his son around the middle when he lunged to the left.

"Gettin slow huh, is that what cha said, is it, is it."

Booth spoke quietly as he easily held his laughing son off the ground.

"Sorry, I take it back, I take it back."

Booth set his boy down, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah that's what I thought; now hurry up and finish your girlfriend's job."

Parker smiled at the sarcastic tone in his Dad's voice, and the twinkle in his eye.

"Dad?"

Parker called as his Father turned to walk out.

Booth turned back to face his son at the inquiring question to his voice.

"Yeah Pal?"

Parker stepped forward and lowered his voice.

"You know how Mom has those scars and stuff?"

Booth nodded and gave a small frown, unsure where this topic could possibly lead.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Does... did she ever... was she ever scared to let you see them?"

Booth smiled and suddenly knew his son was referring to Annie and her possible battle wounds.

"Yeah Pal, she was nervous, worried what I would think, worried what you would think, it's doesn't bother her much now, you worried about Annica?"

Parker shook his head.

"No, she's worried I won't like her if she goes swimming today and I see them."

Booth nodded, he could understand the preteen's fear, he assumed it would be difficult for a pre adolescent girl to be not only going through the normal changes of puberty and body image issues, but to couple it with bruises and scars, he felt bad for her.

"Look Pal, the best thing you can do, is don't pretend they don't exist, but don't pay them any attention either, one day, she might even tell you how she got them."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Listen Buddy, I want you to know, I... and your Mom are really proud of you, they way you've been for your sister and now for Annie... we're both just really proud of you."

Parker nodded and looked up as Molly came running down the hall, a cheesy grin on her face and bright happy eyes.

"Parka! Parka! Is you coming swimming too?"

Parker smiled as his sister crashed into him.

"Yup, but I gotta get dressed first."

Molly frowned.

"Then why does you stand here, does you not want to go quick-a-lee"

Booth scooped his daughter up, hanging her over his shoulder.

"Come on Princess, you can help me put all this stuff in the car, so we can go quick-a-lee."

Parker smiled as his Dad mocked the three year old, he picked up a cooler bag and his keys, passing them behind his back to the still dangling little girl and walked toward the door.

"Keep packing those bags Parks, we'll be back in a minute."

Parker smiled and zipped up the second bag to begin filling the third and final food bag.

"Yep!"

He continued his task quickly and efficiently, smiling when he noted his Mom had made the cheese pasty triangle things again. He knew she really made them for him and his Dad, she always did; that and Macaroni cheese, she had always made them extra to take home with them when they used to come over for dinner, he smiled, thinking that now; they didn't have to leave.

Annie walked out into the hall dressed and ready, she was wearing the new three quarter jeans Brennan had bought for her and a white cheese cloth shirt, with puffy sleeves, her feet were bare but she held her new sandals in her hand and walked toward him.

"Your turn."

Parker zipped up the third bag and smiled as he walked toward her.

"You look real pretty."

He didn't stop, just kept walking, knowing she was smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

**Ka Boom!... please review? Pretty please **


	113. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer- So... anyway...Hmmm...Yes well, moving on.**

**A/N- Let's go to 'castle Hodgins'.**

* * *

The black SUV rolled up the red gravel drive to the white mansion, Hodgins had the place white washed after Zack left, he wanted the place to be completely different from Gormogon's Bat Cave Freak Show and so had called a builder, got the entire mansion cement rendered and then sprayed milk white a stark contrast to the green grass lawns and red graveled drive.

Annie who was sitting by the window, looked out, eyes wide, mouth open, she was awed.

"It's huge..."

Booth smiled and called back from the driver's seat.

"Told you, it's a castle."

Annie smiled.

"They have seven bathrooms and six bedrooms, a massive kitchen, interactive games room, media room, an indoor pool; Aunt Ange even has her own art studio in there."

Annie raised her brows, a little stunned.

"I thought your Dad was joking."

Parker smiled and shook his head.

A man in a grey suit and white shirt came out the front door and walked down toward the truck.

"This is Edgar, he's Hodgins house manager, he tells the maids and stuff what to do, he's real friendly."

Annie looked at Parker in disbelief.

"Maids?"

Parker nodded at his wide eyed girlfriend.

"Yup and cooks and gardeners."

Annie looked back and smiled as Edgar opened Temperance's door, helping her out.

"Good Morning Temperance, Happy fourth of July."

Brennan smiled.

"Good morning Edgar, Happy fourth to you too, how are you?"

"Oh fine thank you Miss."

He moved to the door Annie was leaning against and moved to open it.

Parker smiled and grabbed Annie, pulling her off the exit, so as she didn't fall out.

"Master Parker, Miss Molly and this must be Miss Annica?"

Annie smiled and nodded, while Parker spoke for both girls and himself.

"Hi Edgar, has Hodgins got the water slide still."

Edgar smiled and gave a single affirmative nod.

"It's all set up my boy."

Parker cheered.

"Miss Annica, would you like to get out of the vehicle?"

Annie snapped out of her dazed state and smiled.

"Oh, yes, sorry."

She unbuckled her belt and took Edgar's offered hand hesitantly as she slid from the seat. Booth opened Molly's door and smiled, Molly was still trying to touch her nose with her tongue after being told by Parker she couldn't do it. He had successfully stopped her singing the bug song though.

"Come on Princess."

He unbuckled her and pulled her up into his arms.

"If you keep trying, you're gonna stretch your tongue so much it won't fit in your mouth anymore."

Molly snapped her little pink tongue back into her mouth and frowned.

"Is dat real Daddy?"

Booth raised his brows and smiled.

"Is your tongue sore?"

Molly's frown increased as she nodded.

"Well then, that's coz it's stretching."

Molly still wasn't sure and looked around.

"Mommy?"

Booth chuckled at the fact his three year old knew her Mom would tell the truth.

* * *

Parker jumped from the truck after Annie was clear and shook hands with Edgar. His head snapped up as he heard the front door slam and saw Angela waddling toward them.

"Hey guys, happy fourth of July!"

They all chorused back the reply as Brennan walked toward her, and they shared a typical hug and a quiet conversation.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie, how was last night?"

Brennan smiled tightly.

"It was ok, two Am by the time we got to bed and Booth said Parker and Annie were both awake at four when he checked on them, so don't be surprised if they crash throughout today."

Angela smiled, glancing at the two preteens, Parker was obviously pointing out different things within the grounds.

"Has she asked about her parents?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Well only making sure that she wouldn't have to go back to them. Booth got a call this morning, they picked her Mother up, she was... Booth said living it up with some twenty something toy boy, I'm not entirely sure what that means, but I assume her parents were not in a monogamous marriage."

Angela was unimpressed, but couldn't help smiling at her friend's choice of words and confusion.

"Well I'm glad they're both behind bars."

Brennan nodded.

"Annica had a few questions about the possibility of living here..."

Angela frowned.

"Oh... she's changed her mind?"

"No, she's looking forward to it, but I think she worries, with the baby coming, she'll be in the way."

"What? Oh..."

"I told her you wouldn't have offered if that was the case and she queried the likelihood of being able to be your baby's big sister..."

Angela smiled sadly and placed her hand to her heart in show of awe.

"Of course, of course she can."

Brennan smiled; she knew there wouldn't be a problem.

"Well she may ask you about it today."

Angela nodded and turned as she heard someone walking up behind her. Hodgins arm wrapped around his pregnant wife, as Booth approached still holding Molly.

"Heya Mouse."

He smiled as she gave him a cheesy grin. Annie and Parker walked over to join the group.

"Hey guys, you ready for some fun?"

All three kids nodded.

"Go round the back see what I got."

He tilted his head in the general direction. Booth put Molly down and watched as she took her brother's hand, Parker also reaching for Annie's hand.

"What about the gate Hodgins?"

Hodgins smiled at Parker.

"Clara is waiting to open it for you, go."

All three ran off. When they were out of ear shot, Angela looked to the waiting parents.

"Hodgins has hired a jumping castle for them."

Booth chuckled, knowing they'd have fun on it. Brennan on the other hand looked confused again.

"What's a jumping castle?"

"It's an inflatable kid's amusement ride, kinda like a trampoline."

She rounded her head in understanding and watched as Edgar walked past with two of the coolers they brought. Booth turned to grab the third and shut the SUV up, central locking it after putting the sun shield in the front window.

"You guys didn't have to bring food, we have plenty."

Brennan shrugged.

"It was already made, I had prepared for being at the Mall so, I don't want for it to be wasted."

Angela nodded, linking her arm through her friends they turned to walk inside.

* * *

A little after eleven, the three kids came running up to the back porch, they were all bare foot, red faced and laughing, four adults smiled at the sight of them.

As they stepped into the open plan kitchen, Angela moved to the fridge.

"Hey, you guys want drinks?"

"Yes please."

Came the resounding reply from all three.

"Mommy, we was in a castle and it was bouncy, I falled over lots."

Brennan smiled, taking the hair tie from her daughter's hair, before it dropped to the ground and pulling her brown sweaty locks back into a pony tail again.

Angela handed them each drinks, Molly was given a plastic cup though, one that she insisted on using last time they were over.

"Fanks Auntie Angie."

Angela smiled.

"You're very welcome Sweetie."

Angela looked to Annica and smiled as she was taking in the living area the kitchen and dining room.

"Annica, would you like a tour?"

Her brown eyes widened in delight.

"Really?"

Angela smiled and stepped closer to her.

"Sure, if you like."

"Yes please."

Angela nodded and smiled.

"Ok, come on then."

Angela held her hand out to Annie, to gently usher her along, she was pleasantly surprised when the twelve year old took her hand.

Brennan smiled as Angela and Annica began to walk away, Parker was unsure whether to stay or go with them.

"Parker?"

He turned a small frown in place.

"Stay here Sweetheart, give them a little time."

He understood, but he didn't like it.

"Mommy I gotta go wees."

Brennan smiled, it was uncanny how every time they came here, within an hour, Molly would have to go, Brennan was sure her daughter, just liked the fancy bathrooms.

"Ok come on then."

* * *

"So Parks, did ya see the slide this time?"

Parker looked to Hodgins and smiled.

"No, is it different?"

Hodgins smiled.

"It's the mega slide, has a loop and everything."

Parker grinned.

"Awesome, can I see?"

Hodgins pointed out in the direction of the pool area as he got off his stool.

"Yeah, take a look, it has a self soaping spigot and a tunnel, it's taller too."

Booth followed them out and smiled along with his son.

"Way to go Hodgins."

Booth patted him on the back as the stood at the glass sliding door, looking out at the green and yellow inflatable slide.

"That's so awesome Uncle Hodgins when can we go on it?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Once you put your swimmers on."

Parker smiled.

"Where'd Mom put our stuff Dad?"

Booth smiled.

"It's in the pool house, how about you wait for Annie and Molly to come back."

Parker tilted his head and nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

"So if you come to live with us, you'll get to pick one of the rooms along here."

Annica looked up at Angela.

"Any room?"

Angela nodded and smiled.

"Yep, they're all decorated already, but we can change them, you can paint it whatever color you want, we can buy new furniture, it's up to you."

Annie smiled as they opened the first room, it was done in blues and whites, with red wood furniture, the bathroom was also on blues and whites with silver fittings and fixtures, it was very clean looking and Annie was almost afraid to touch anything.

"It's lovely."

Angela tilted her head.

"Yeah, but it's kinda boyish."

Annica nodded and smiled, having being thinking the same thing.

"Come on let's see the next one."

Annica took her hand again and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

The second and third rooms had also been beautifully decorated, but it was the fourth that captivated the twelve year old, it was done in ivory and gold trim. It was beautiful and Annie fell in love with it. She walked to the window at the head of the single bed and looked out onto the hedge maze Parker had been talking about, the walls had been painted a pale lilac and the ceiling was a little darker, giving the illusion of height. Annica thought the room fit for a princess and felt a little undeserving of the beauty it held.

"You like this one?"

Annica looked up and smiled.

"Very much."

Angela smiled.

"Go see the bathroom."

Annica walked over and pushed the door gently, surprised to find it slid rather than swung. Opening it up and stepping inside she sighed. The room was just as lovely, still in ivory with gold fittings and fixtures, there was also a gold tiled decorative design bordering the wall and mirror. Soft ivory towels were hung on the towel rail and ivory lace curtains hung from the large bay window beside the claw foot tub.

Annica turned back to Angela.

"What if I mess it up?"

Angela frowned.

"Then we clean it up."

She smiled as the twelve year old stepped forward.

"Thank you."

Angela gently caressed Annie's hair and smiled.

"You are entirely welcome."

Annie hugged Angela carefully, not wanting to hurt the baby before her.

"What about when your baby comes?"

Angela smiled, thankful for Brennan having briefed her earlier.

"Then you get to be a big sister to him or her."

Annica pulled back, a huge smile on her face.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Angela laughed as they walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom again.

"Not at all Sweetie, I think the peanut will be lucky to have you."

Annica couldn't believe this was happening, she wanted to scream from the roof tops how happy and excited she was, she hadn't felt so good in a long time and at the moment things just seemed to be getting better and better for the preteen, a small part of her was waiting for it all to blow up in her face though.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs."

Annie nodded and took a final look at the room that could very well be hers in the next couple of days.

* * *

Parker had taken Molly back out to the jumping castle when Angela and Annica re-entered the main of the house, Brennan was in the kitchen, prepping everything for lunch, while the men were outside fighting over who was better at running the barbeque.

"How did you get left doing all this?"

Brennan smiled as she looked over her shoulder.

"I got tired of listening to who was king of the grill."

Angela laughed, watching as Annica stepped forward.

"Tempe?"

Brennan looked down and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Can I help you?"

Looking at what was in front of her she nodded.

"You sure can, have you ever made a salad before?"

Annie shook her head.

"Ok, go sit at the table; I'll bring all this over."

Annica smiled and did as requested. It was a strange change of roles, but for once it was Angela standing back and watching as Brennan taught her how to be a Mom. Angela watched in awe as her generally clueless friend, showed the twelve year old calmly and patiently how the break the lettuce, sliced the cucumber, dice the tomato, grate the cheese, it was like watching a flawless display of the passing of the torch and Angela was mesmerized.

As the minutes rolled by and with every smile and nod of the head from Brennan, Annica's confidence grew, when the salad was complete, the woman who claimed to be bad with kids, clapped and made the child before her feel as if she made the biggest accomplishment in the world.

Annica also helped with the potato bake, marinating the chicken and making the vegetable kebobs. It was then Angela's turn to show her how to make a trifle and a cherry tart.

"Don't you need a recipe book Angela?"

Angela smiled at the twelve year old.

"Not any more, I know this recipe off by heart; I've made it every second week since getting pregnant the baby loves it."

She rubbed her belly for emphasis as Annie smiled.

* * *

Parker came inside to look for Annie, he knew the house was big, but she'd been gone for what felt like hours. He walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table, he smiled seeing the smear of white; he assumed cream on her cheek. Annica looked up and smiled.

"Parker look, I made salad and trifle and... and the potato bake in the oven and I'm making a cherry tart for Angela's baby."

Parker grinned at how excited she was, her eyes were happy and it seemed she forgotten about the last twenty four hours for now.

"Cool, are you almost done?"

He walked over and with a gentle hand wiped the cream from her face.

Angela and Brennan stood silently in the kitchen watching the two. It was sweet to see them so at ease with each other and yet nervous at the same time.

"Thanks."

Parker smiled and wiped his hand on the towel beside her.

"Why, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, we're allowed to go swimming, the slide is ready and the water is really warm now."

Annie inhaled, she still wasn't overly thrilled about wearing so little in front of everyone, Tempe had bought her board shorts and a swim shirt to go over her swim suit, but much of her body would still be visible.

"You go; I'll come out when I'm done."

Parker searched her eyes, he knew she was nervous and stepped a little closer, leaning down he whispered.

"I meant what said this morning, I promise."

Annie felt tears come to eyes, she was grateful for Parker's friendship and support, she didn't understand why he chose to be her friend, but she knew she would never regret giving him a chance.

Annie nodded and gave a tight smile.

"K."

Parker looked up to where his Mom and Angela were staring with silly grins on their faces; he chuckled when they tried to make themselves look busy. Shaking his head, he looked back to Annie, and nodded, before he picked up a cherry a popped it in his mouth.

"Hey!"

She slapped his hand and smiled as he ran off, leaving her to finish decorating the top of the tart.

* * *

Booth and Hodgins along with Parker and Molly were already in the pool when the girls came out of the house.

"Are you coming in Annie? The water's really warm."

Annica looked up at Tempe and said something, Parker watched as his Mom pointed to the pool house and Parker cheered internally that his girlfriend was indeed going to get changed.

Angela moved to the sun lounge, while Brennan stepped to the edge of the pool.

"Have you all got sunscreen on?"

Molly and Parker nodded in response.

"Yep, Dad's the only one who wouldn't put it on."

Parker smiled as his Dad splashed water at him.

"Tattle tale."

Brennan smiled, pointing to Booth, she raised her brows.

"Out Booth, I'm not spending another two days, lathering you in Aloe Vera like last time, sunscreen now."

Booth scowled playfully at his son and handed Molly to Hodgins, who made a whipping sound.

"Yeah you can talk Hodgins, Mr I wearing board shorts that match my wife's dress."

Hodgins smile dropped.

"It's not a dress, it's a sarong."

Booth scoffed.

"Yeah that sounds better."

Hodgins rolled his eyes, knowing he was digging a hole for himself. Booth walked up the steps and took the towel, Brennan was holding.

"Dry your shoulders and back."

She waited for him to finish and then applied the SPF to his torso.

* * *

Parker looked up to the pool house, seeing a glimpse of Annie, he squinted as he noticed her hiding behind the door. Getting out of the pool, he trotted toward the pool house, where his girlfriend had disappeared from sight. Walking into the open room he noticed Annie, standing in front of a floor length mirror. Her board shorts came to mid thigh and she was pulling at them as if trying to stretch the material, he watched her unnoticed for a few seconds, she seemed uncomfortable.

"Hey?"

Annie looked up and held a towel in front of her, making Parker smile.

"I've been watching you for a little while, you don't need to hide."

Annie looked up at little surprised; she flopped down on a bench.

"I feel so stupid Parker."

Parker felt bad for her, he really had no idea how she was feeling, he'd never felt like he had to hide, he could sympathize with her, but he wondered if that was enough.

"Why?"

Annie shrugged.

"I feel so..."

Parker took her hand and squeezed gently, he could see three identical lines about four centimeters long on her thigh, bruises on her knees and a round burn he knew to be caused by a lit cigarette.

"So what?"

Annie looked up, with tears in her eyes, Parker watched her chin wobble and he felt his pulse speed up, seeing Annie cry was as bad as watching his Mom or Molly cry, it hurt his chest.

"Don't cry Annie."

"I feel so ugly Parker."

Parker sighed.

"You're not... I promise."

"But I feel it Parker."

Parker shook his head urging her with sad eyes to believe him.

"I swear Annie."

Annie could hear the sincerity in his tone, he honestly believed what he was saying and that made her happy. Parker watched a small smile flick across her face, before it was gone again, he continued to hold her hand and leaned in a little closer.

"I think you're really beautiful Annie, exactly the way you are."

Annie felt her own pulse quicken as Parker moved closer still, she knew what was coming, but couldn't believe it till his lips touched hers, it was only a peck, but both kids felt really happy about it. Parker pulled back a little, before moving in again and resting his lips against hers a little longer.

With their lips joined they both smiled.

"Kissing you feels really nice..."

Annica blushed at his words and nodded.

"I've been wanting to do that since Friday."

She smiled at his honesty, glad he didn't hold things like that back; it was always nice to hear how he was feeling.

They sat quietly for a little while, Parker drawing soft circles on her palm as she built the courage to step out of the pool house.

"Come on Annie, let's go."

He pulled her up and took her towel from her.

"Just run and jump straight in."

"I have to put sunscreen on."

Parker nodded as they walked out, hand in hand. Angela smiled as they walked over.

"We were wondering where you two went."

Annie smiled as Booth, Hodgins and Molly kept playing, paying no attention to her bare bruised and scared legs and upper arms. Parker threw the towel down with the others and smiled as his Mom squeezed some sunscreen into Annie's hand, also not mentioning the battle wounds.

Angela suggested Annie put her hair up in a bun and helped her twist it round in its plaited state.

"Ok, have fun."

The two walked toward the steps and walked in. The water was cool and inviting and Annica smiled as she stepped deeper and deeper into the chlorinated puddle.

"Annie! Annie watch me!"

Annica looked up to where the three year old was calling to her.

"I'm watching."

She was currently in her father's arms, but squealed with laughter as she was thrown the very short distance to be in Hodgins' arms.

"Wow, Molly, it's like you're flying."

The three year old beamed, squealing again as she was thrown back to her father.

Annie and Parker did a small loop around the pool before heading for the slide...

* * *

**More soon, please review.**


	114. Chapter 114

**Firstly I want to say as the anniversary of 9/11 fast approaches, peace to all, may hearts hold strong and true; through the pain of the memories, those who had their lives taken will be remembered and may we all spare a thought for the ones they left behind. Stand together, stand tall and be proud, as terror struck, unity rose up and out of the ashes of hate, love has reigned.**

**MAY WE NEVER FORGET THE POWER OF HUMAN STRENGTH AND A UNITED FRONT.**

**Disclaimer- No profit made bluh, bluh, bluh, don't own the characters you recognize from the show.**

**A/N- Fourth of July fun in the sun.**

* * *

Parker had been first down the slide, he whooped and cheered as he went, landing with a splash at the bottom. Annica followed soon after, far more quietly, though she laughed as she was made air born before hitting the water.

Molly refused to go on the slide, even with her Dad.

"Come on Princess."

The three year old shook her head adamantly.

"Daddy no! I don't wanna."

"Well Daddy's gunna have a turn, so you sit up on the edge ok?"

Molly nodded, watching as her father splashed water up onto the side, to cool the pavement. He placed his hand against it, testing its temperature and sat her up on the side.

"You watch Daddy."

Molly smiled and nodded.

Brennan got up off the lounge with and bottle of water, towel and the sunscreen and walked up behind her daughter.

"Do you want a drink Baby?"

Brennan knew if she didn't remind her little girl to drink, the fun of the day would side track her completely.

Molly looked up at the water bottle her Mom was holding, straw poking out the top and all. Molly nodded, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

"Fanks Mommy."

She opened her mouth as the bottle was lowered and sucked the liquid up with eagerness. Brennan wiped the pool water from her daughter's face and applied more sunscreen to her pale features.

"Look, here comes Daddy."

Molly turned to see her father shoot out the bottom of the slide head first and into the water. The kids all cheered and clapped, Booth's weight causing an almighty splash. He rose to the surface and looked around with a cheesy grin, all were smiling except Bones, who squatted with a slight smirk and shaking her head at his childishness.

Honestly Brennan loved his behavior, it was refreshing to see him out of his professional persona and she knew his comfort level within their family had a lot to do with him playing around. In this environment he wasn't so alert, his guard was down a little, she was grateful they were able to spend the day here, with their family, if they had gone to the mall as originally planned, Brennan was sure she wouldn't have seen the bright happy smile that was now on her boyfriend's face. He would have been in a constant state of worry, watching the kids and everyone around them who got too close, he would have bristled at every shout from a stranger and the kids would have been made to stay close, which meant less fun for them also.

Booth swam to the edge where he had left Molly; Bones was now sitting beside her, her legs dangling in the water. Half way to them he duck dived down, swimming under the surface again as he reached the edge. Brennan smiled as he came up, standing between her parted knees. His cool wet hands sliding around her hips.

"Hey."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his wet hair.

"Daddy, you looked funny."

Booth smiled at his daughter.

"Did I Princess, why did I look funny?"

Molly smiled.

"Coz you was like this..."

She opened her mouth wide and squeezed her eyes shut, putting her hands out in front of her. Booth smiled as she held the position a moment before relaxing again.

"Like that, it was funny."

Molly snapped her head around as Hodgins made his exit from the slide too. Booth looked up at Brennan, who was giggling at their daughter's impression of him. He pulled her forward a little.

"Come for a swim with me?"

Brennan smiled.

"Maybe later."

His fingers danced over her waist.

"Now?"

She shook her head as she used the towel to dab at his face, before applying sunscreen to his warm face.

"The kids..."

He tilted his head at her gentle actions and smiled. Brennan very much wanted to ask him to get out of the water and dry off again, just so she could satisfy her own desire to smear his back and shoulders in sunscreen again. Touching him was always incredibly enjoyable, she loved running her hands over his tanned, toned and define muscles and any excuse would do, however rubbing sunscreen in was a plenty sufficient reason in public; if she hadn't done it not twenty minutes ago.

"The kids are fine, please?"

She searched his eyes and Booth knew he'd won, he easily pulled her into his arms, smiling as her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck. Booth held her close, not in any hurry to release her; he walked them back toward the other side of the pool, away from everyone.

Molly watched her parents for a moment, before looking around and seeing her Aunt Angie still on the sun lounge watching everyone with a smile. Molly got up and trotted over to her, quickly climbing up to get off the too warm ground.

"Hey Sweetie."

Angela loved the little girl now at her side, it had taken her a little more time to get Molly used to her, whereas most kids loved her instantly, but the fact Angela had to work a little harder to gain her affection, seemed to make her love and cherish the little girl more.

"Why is Daddy showing Mommy how to swim, she knows."

Angela smiled.

"He's not teaching her Sweetheart, they're just having a cuddle."

Molly tilted her head.

"Why? Is mommy sad?"

Angela swept the hair from Molly's eyes and smiled.

"No Angel, you like to be cuddled don't you?"

Molly nodded.

"Cuddles are fun."

Angela nodded.

"Well Angel, Mommy's and Daddy's like to cuddle too."

Molly looked back to her parents and smiled.

"I fink Mommy likes Daddy to cuddle her, she smiles big."

Angela looked across and grinned, she had to agree, Bren's smile was wide and adoring.

"Yeah, I think you're right Angel."

Molly nodded.

* * *

"You having fun Babe?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, and you?"

Booth looked around and smiled.

"Hell yeah, this was a great idea, we'll have to get Hodgins some beer or something. No crowds, no parking issues, no toilet issues, yup, this is my idea of a great Fourth of July."

Brennan smiled, leaning down she kissed his lips softly.

"You look happy."

Booth looked up into the baby blues staring down at him, he pulled her as close to his body as possible and smiled.

"Of course, have you seen the drop dead gorgeous woman in my arms?"

Brennan blushed and dropped her forehead to his shoulder.

"Booth."

She whined shyly, making him chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"What..."

Brennan turned her head to face him, a small smile at her lips as he kissed her milky white shoulders.

"You're so beautiful Bones."

She grinned.

"You're bias."

Booth shrugged.

"That may be, but I'm not delusional, you are stunning and there's not a damn thing you can do to convince me otherwise."

She smiled and tilted her head to the side, he felt his pulse quicken at the mischief in her eyes.

"Stop thinking."

She frowned.

"What?"

Booth chuckled at her playing the fool.

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop it."

She moved like lightening, one second she was in his arms, the next he was rising to the surface after being dunked and she was swimming to get away. He gave her a moment to think she was home free, before he grabbed her ankle and pulled her too easily through the water and back toward him.

"That wasn't very nice Bones."

She giggled as he held her so effortlessly, even amidst her struggling, next thing she knew she was flying through the air after being thrown. Brennan felt two things as she landed; one she felt safely overpowered; the fact he'd been able to so easily dominate her should have scared her and with anyone else it would have, but she knew intensely that this was one man who would never hurt her and second, she was incredibly turned on by the fact he'd actually been able to throw her, she was by no means a woman of small stature, she was thin, but also tall and that usually made her cumbersome to manhandle and overcome, but he had been proficient in not only both these things, but he'd also been able to prove his strength without using fear.

She rose to the surface only to find him standing directly in front of her; she smiled as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled.

"Yes."

He noted his finger marks still on her bicep and bent to kiss the redness.

"I didn't hurt you?"

He was smiling, but he was concerned he may have overstepped.

"No Booth, I promise I'm fine, you didn't hurt me."

He nodded. Leaning in and kissing her cheek.

* * *

Annie and Parker sat at the top of the slide together they had been watching Parker's parents below, both kids smiling.

"They really love each other huh?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

Annie's mind wandered off a little.

"I hope one day I find someone to love me as much as your Dad loves your Mom."

Parker looked to her whispered words and smiled, he took her hand which also gained her attention.

"You will."

He smiled gently and Annie felt her stomach flutter and her cheeks warm under his gaze.

Annica broke the stare, the intensity almost too much; she looked down at their joined hands and squeezed involuntarily.

"Let's go down together?"

She looked up at his suggestion, smiling as he moved behind her, one leg on each side and his arms around her waist, it was the closest they'd ever really been and both kids felt a thrill at the comfort their closeness afforded. Annica relaxed and rested her head back before Parker pushed them off the starting platform and forced them down the slide.

Parker didn't release his hold on Annie until they were under water, they both surfaced with smiles, keenly aware of the desire to be close again.

* * *

Booth and Hodgins were once again arguing over who would be master of the barbeque, Annica and Parker were playing with Molly on the steps, trying to get her to fully submerge her face in the water. Angela and Brennan were inside, getting salads and sides ready to come out for lunch.

"So things with you and Booth seem really great Bren?"

Bones looked up and smiled, she couldn't help the hundred watt grin, thinking about her life with Booth just made her so incredibly happy.

"They are, he's... he's an amazing man, I feel so stupid for the time we wasted, because we were scared."

Angela nodded.

"Well, perhaps you both weren't ready then."

Brennan smiled the words familiar to her ears.

"Booth also believes that, something about being on the same page."

Angela nodded.

"Everything happens for a reason Sweetie."

Brennan was beginning to understand that perhaps certain things did happen for reasons.

"So have you guys talked about getting married, I mean you have a family together, and you already live together..."

Brennan looked up from where she was testing the potato bake.

"I mean I know you don't believe or didn't believe in marriage, but you also didn't want a monogamous relationship once upon a time."

Brennan smiled, placing the cookware back in the oven to stay warm.

"I will admit I have changed in many respects Angela and marriage is another topic I have... come to think about quite regularly, I believe that if Booth were to ask me, I would very seriously consider saying yes..."

Angela rushed forward, hugging her friend hard.

"Oh my God Sweetie that... that's so fantastic."

Brennan smiled.

"But..."

Angela's smile died instantly at the fear of what was to come.

"I... I have also considered the possibility of asking him, when the time feels right?"

Angela's grin was back.

"Oh Bren... that's..."

Angela simply shook her head in absolute delight; no words would come to mind, so she simply hugged the woman before her.

"I'm so proud of you Sweetie, for everything you've accomplished in the last few months, you've become a Mom... twice, you're in a perfect solid relationship with a man who has adored you forever, you've adopted, rescued another child, maintained your career, made a home for you and your family... it's just so great."

Brennan smiled, feeling somewhat content as her achievements were spelled out for her. It was true everything Angela said, but more than all those things, she felt something she never knew she was capable of feeling; she felt truly loved, she felt needed and wanted. Since losing her family at fifteen, Temperance had thought for years, she wasn't loved enough for her family to want her, that's why they left her, for the last eighteen years she had tried honestly to fight emotional connection, in fear she would be proven correct in her thoughts; if her family couldn't love her, how could anyone else and that fear had driven her to push anyone she thought had a chance of getting through to heart away. Her family's departure from her life had hurt so much, the idea of feeling that pain again unbearable, it had been better to forgo the possibility of love when love seemed the reason she had been in so much pain.

Booth though; Booth was a man that no matter how much she pushed him away, he seemed to hold on tighter, he wouldn't leave her; not really, when made to choose between the love he thought he'd found and the love he thought he couldn't have, he had proven to her, he wasn't a man who was going to leave, he wouldn't be like the others before him, not like her family and not like those who declared their love falsely. That day in her apartment, when he chose her and her daughter, he had decimated the last of her emotional walls, she was done fighting, she surrendered and she hadn't looked back since.

"MOM!"

Brennan looked up to see her son standing at the sliding door to the house, soaking wet, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad cut himself with the knife."

Brennan rolled her eyes playfully at Angela and hurried out to play nurse. Angela followed behind, watching Brennan grab her handbag off the side table.

Outside, Booth was sitting on the sun lounge his finger wrapped in kitchen towel as he tried to stop the blood flow; he looked up seeing Bones rushing toward him.

"It's ok Bones, it's just a little cut."

She raised her brows, looking at the blood on the ground and beginning to soak through the paper towel.

"That's quite a bit of blood for a little cut."

He smiled tightly as she sat down beside him. Annica had taken Molly over to the grass at Parker's insistence, she hadn't seen her Dad bleeding yet, but he'd known it would freak her out. Brennan smiled seeing the two girls on the grass, Annie teaching Molly to do a forward roll.

"Let me see."

Booth moved his hand over and looked away as she unwrapped the bloodied paper towel. She smiled at his dislike for his own blood.

"Is it bad?"

Brennan held his hand gently.

"It's fine."

Booth looked back to her.

"Well why's it still bleeding?"

She smirked at his thinly veiled concern, he was always trying to be a big strong tough FBI agent, it was sweet to see the vulnerable side come out every now and then.

"I would say your lack of coagulation has more to do with the Aspirin in the allergy tablets you've been taking for your non-existent grass allergy."

The sarcasm in her voice was easily detected by both Booth and Angela. Booth had been taking allergy tablets every spring and summer since having the allergic reaction to grass, while looking for the head of the dead karaoke singer, he had denied the allergy for so long his sinuses had become overly sensitive and now had to take daily allergy pills at a low dose.

Booth groaned.

"Great, is it gunna stop?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Shhh, just sit there a moment."

She hurried off into the house and returned a moment later. Booth frowned at the tea bag she was holding.

"Umm, I think you forgot the cup Babe."

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she sat beside him again.

"Shush, gimme your finger."

Booth and Angela both watched as Brennan applied the moist tea bag to the cut and held it in position for a few minutes.

"Sweetie I..."

"Regular tea bags contain tannic acid; it will help to stem the flow of blood."

Angela smiled, while Booth just shook his head.

"And of course you know this."

Brennan smiled.

"And aren't you glad I do?"

She winked at his smile, listening to him reply as she removed the tea bag from his now clotted wound.

"Yep, I sure am, I could have bled to death."

His overly dramatic statement was scoffed at by both women, as Brennan pulled a small first aid kid from her bag and applied a waterproof dressing.

"All done, try not to touch any more knives and stay out of the water a while."

Booth moaned.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Brennan stood up, bending to kiss his forehead.

"You're a big boy, you'll figure something out."

Angela giggled at his horrified expression as Brennan walked away. She shrugged her shoulders when he looked to her and quickly got up, chasing Bren back into the house.

* * *

As twelve PM rolled around, Booth wandered inside to watch a Fourth of July special presentation on TV. The President was giving a speech, commemorating the Declaration of Independence in seventeen seventy six, after crossing live to watch the 'Salute to the Union' at Fort McNair. He smiled as the guns fired all 50 shots, one for each state; he held his hand to his heart and ran through the Pledge of Allegiance in his mind, once more declaring his loyalty to his country and its people.

When lunch was ready, Brennan walked into the living room quietly and sat beside her boyfriend.

"Lunch is ready; do you want us to wait?"

He smiled and looked to her lovingly.

"No, I'll come out."

They touched their lips lightly and Booth switched the TV off, replacing the remote back on the coffee table and standing up.

Lunch was a complete success, all the play and activity before the meal, made for some very ravenous appetites; most of the food was consumed through happy conversation and laughter. Parker, Molly and Annica helped Booth and Hodgins clean up afterwards, while Brennan and Angela had some time in the pool by themselves.

Brennan admired the way nature allowed for new life the ever observant anthropologist in her, had noted all the changes to Angela's body, the bowing of her back, the wider gate when she walked, the way she no longer crossed her legs when she sat, the obvious protruding baby bump, there was also the hormone changes, Angela was still as emotional as ever when happy, but she seemed easier to upset; more sensitive. Angela's diet had also changed, before being pregnant she was very much a person who enjoyed savory foods, now, she had a very strong sweet tooth and gave in to it daily.

"Are you going to miss being pregnant?"

Angela looked up from where she was sitting on the second step.

"Are you kidding? Sweetie, I can't wait to get this thing outta me."

Brennan smiled.

"I mean I love the little guy or girl but, I can't breathe properly, I can't sleep properly, I can't stop peeing or eating, I miss tying my own shoes."

Brennan giggled at her friend. She knew Angela had enjoyed the majority of her pregnancy, she hadn't had a whole lot of morning sickness, and the majority of her weight gain was a slow process. Besides a few little bumps in the road, the pregnancy was a breeze and Brennan knew Angela would do it again.

* * *

"Where does this one go Hodgins?"

Hodgins turned to the voice he hoped would soon be a permanent fixture in the household.

"Umm, top shelf, here I can grab that one."

Annie smiled and passed in on, picking up the next bowl and drying it. The majority of dishes and such had gone in the dishwasher, but a few items were not dishwasher safe and so had to be hand washed. Parker and Annie had offered to wash and wipe up, while Booth put leftovers in containers, with Molly's help and Hodgins cleaned the barbeque and put the clean items away, which Annie was helping with also.

When the kitchen was back to its clean state again, Booth sent the kids back outside.

"So have you heard from child services?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nup, I think if there was a problem, they'd have called us."

Hodgins nodded.

"What about her parents?"

Booth looked up and smiled.

"Picked up her Mother and..."

Booth tilted his head and gave a wry smile.

"Somehow after moving her Father out of the holding cell with a biker named Slasher, he got put in with a guy named Knuckles, apparently Knuckles doesn't like child abusers either and would you believe it... the guy must be psychic coz he knew exactly what his bunk buddy had done."

Hodgins laughed as Booth kept a straight face throughout his story.

"Justice will be served then?"

Booth winked.

"Oh yeah, justice will be served and that's before the court date."

Hodgins nodded.

"So..."

Booth could tell something had Hodgins nervous.

"Tomorrow... you and Doc B are staying right? At the kid's shelter, for the interview?"

Booth smiled.

"We'll be there."

Jack nodded, he was nervous they wouldn't get Annie, he didn't know the girl that well, but he was set on saving her they had money and space and plenty of love, not only that, she seemed happy to come and stay with them and really so long as she was happy and felt safe and secure, that's what mattered.

"Look, Hodgins..."

Booth walked over to where the bug man was standing, one hand on the bench, head bowed in thought.

"It's gunna be fine, Bones said Annica's account of the details was pretty shocking, the courts won't send her back, her parents will be charge and if I have anything to do with it, they'll be convicted for more than child abuse, I'm looking to put em away for life. "

Hodgins looked up, feeling as though he was missing something.

"Wha... what else is there to trial them for?"

Booth smiled.

"Well I suspect homicide for one thing, but I got a laundry list of charges to file."

Hodgins nodded, he knew Booth wouldn't tell him, but he knew he should probably feel sorry for her parents, Booth was a damn good cop and he didn't lose, he also had a vindictive streak that seemed to show itself whenever kids or Doc B was concerned.

"So what, if they find her family."

Booth shook his head.

"Ideally they want to place a child with family, it's supposed to be less stressful and the government does have to support her, but in this case, Annica is more stressed about having to go with family, she doesn't want to be placed with them if they are found, that goes in your favor, also, you can support her, the state still doesn't have to pay for her, so as long as she's in a safe environment, they're happy to sign over once all the t's are crossed and the i's and dotted."

Hodgins was beginning to feel better.

"I also hear Judge Farrow is taking Annica's case as well."

Hodgins smiled, he knew having Booth and Brennan supporting them, with the same case worker and judge as they had for Molly would be a good thing. He knew it would bode well in support of their characters, having adoptive parents of a foster child as friends, it would also help that Annica knew Booth and Brennan not to mention being firm friends with Parker, she basically had a family foundation built around her, all she needed was a place to call home and a set of permanent parents to nurture and love her.

"Tha... that's good right?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yep that's really good..."

Booth searched the Entomologists eyes and saw the anxiety lift slightly.

"Come on, let's get back out there."

Hodgins nodded, placing the last bowl in the cupboard, he hung up the dish towel and followed Booth back out to their families.

* * *

**Fin please review...**


	115. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer- You know what's mine and what isn't.**

**A/N- So I think we'll make this the last chapter of the fourth of July, BUT, I am subject to the muse of course.**

* * *

2:24PM Monday July 4th.

Molly was asleep on her Mom's chest as they lay on the sun lounge. Booth had put up a large beach umbrella to shield his girls and Angela from the afternoon sun. Hodgins was erecting a water basket ball net, he'd had it inflated and was currently anchoring it the filter box, to stop it floating around.

Parker and Annie had told the adults they were going down to check out the maze, Annie had been curious about it and Parker enjoyed showing her new things.

"It smells wonderful in here."

Parker smiled as they walked hand in hand toward the center of the maze. He listened to the sound of the loose white stones knocking together as they were trodden on.

"There's a massive pot in the center of the maze, it's filled with Jasmine and gardenias, I think that's what Mom called them..."

He pondered for a moment wondering if he got the name right, he shrugged.

"That's the smell anyway."

Annie smiled.

"Are we close?"

Parker grinned.

"Yep."

They turned a corner and there before them was a huge sandstone pot, overflowing with white flowers clinging to the green foliage, it looked spectacular and smelled divine, Annie breathed in deeply, memorizing the scent and the way it made her feel refreshed and happy.

"I love it here Parker."

He smiled and tugged her hand gently as he led them to a white wooden bench seat.

"Let's sit for a while..."

He pulled his feet up off the ground and winced.

"I think I should have worn shoes, those rocks hurt after a while."

Annie smiled, mimicking his position which was now facing her with his legs crossed lotus style.

Parker watched her get comfortable; he smiled seeing she was a lot more relaxed with him now in her board shorts and sun shirt than she had been earlier. Annie reached up and pulled her hair out of its bun, smiling when Parker awed at the amount of water she squeezed from the damp tresses.

"Whoa, you've got like half the pool there."

She giggled and rolled her eyes at his exaggeration, placing the hair elastic on her wrist she looked up to his twinkling brown teddy bear eyes and smiled.

"What, why are you staring at me Parker?"

He took her hands and shook his head.

"No reason."

Annie tilted her head to the side, frowning slightly at his brush off.

"Yes you are, please tell me."

Parker looked up hearing the vulnerability in her voice; he realized she was thinking he was laughing at her.

"I was just thinking how happy you look, I... I'm just really glad you're happy Annie."

Annica nodded and looked around the small clearing they were in.

"I am happy Parker and I know it's because of you, I also know I could never pay you back."

"Huh? I haven't done anything."

Annie moved a little closer to him, their knees touching.

"You became my friend and because of that, I don't have to be in the same house as my parents, that's a lot to thank you for."

Parker shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just really glad you're ok."

Annie smiled as Parker stared into her eyes, he was silent but she heard the question loud and clear, giving her permission by way of a small nod. Parker felt his pulse quicken and then as he watched her close her eyes, his heart pounded against his chest, almost as if it was too big to be contained. He leaned forward and placed his lips to hers, he was gentle; careful to mind her split lip, he didn't want to hurt her. He was surprised when he felt her move her lips, suddenly turning their union into a kiss.

It was quick and tender, unpracticed; but sweet and full of the comfort both preteens were searching for; comfort they could only give each other through connection forged by friendship. They both pulled back small smiles on their lips, pink flushes to their cheeks and wide glassy eyes.

"I'm really glad I moved to Washington."

Parker smiled.

"Me too and you know the best thing?"

Annie shook her head, unsure what he could be referring to.

"Now that you're gunna get to live here, you never have to move again."

Annie smiled and nodded, that particular thought hadn't occurred to her yet, but she was glad he spoke of it, it gave her another thing to be happy about.

* * *

The twelve year olds sat quietly, listening to the sounds of the gardens while they held hands. Annie watched Parker's fingers constantly moving over her own, she smiled.

"Can't you be still?"

Parker looked to her; he followed her gaze to his dancing digits and smiled.

"I can, I... I just like the feel of your skin, it's really soft."

Annica blushed.

"Your skin is soft too Parker."

He shook his head.

"It's different."

She nodded, knowing she wouldn't change his mind.

"Annie?"

She sat silent, waiting for him to continue and feeling a wave of seriousness wash over her.

"Will you tell me what happened to you one day?"

She looked down, tracing a scar on her calf muscle with her finger.

"What did you want to know?"

He was a little shocked she was open to his question, but he saw his chance to show her, no matter what had happened, he was going to be her best friend and the best boyfriend; after all things weren't worth doing if you weren't going to strive to be the best at it, Bones taught him that.

He looked to the finger still running up and down her scar.

"How did you get that?"

She looked up.

"My Mother got angry, she dropped a photo frame, it broke and she threw it at me, it bounced off the stepped and got my leg."

Parker frowned wondering how a Mom could do that.

"What about that one?"

He traced the three lines he'd seen earlier on her thigh.

Annica smiled at his soft touch.

"My father held a dinner fork in a candle flame, he was mad my Mother took so long making dinner, so when I took his plate to him he dragged the hot fork down my leg."

Parker dropped his head, he felt a little sick.

"I'm sorry."

Annie looked to him.

"Why, you didn't do it, you didn't even know."

Parker looked up and shook his head, Annie was sad to see tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because... coz it's... I feel bad that your parents did those things and I... I know they're not the worst things."

Annica's mind flashed through all the terrible things that she'd experienced, the beatings the taunting, her father playing Russian roulette with a gun pointed at her, she was ashamed to remember she had soiled herself that day, her father then dragged her by her hair up to the bathroom, where he threw her into the shower cubicle and turned the hot water on her. The thing she most hated though were memories of her father taping her as his friends touched her, she would cry and scream as large hands covered her mouth to silence her.

Parker watched as tears filled his girlfriend's eyes, he moved quickly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close, just the way he'd seen his Dad do a thousand times with his Mom.

Annie rested her cheek against Parker's shoulder as he hugged her, she wished so hard sometimes that something could take her memories away from her, she hated that when she closed her eyes, these nightmares came to mind, she hated that when she remembered them, she would feel the shame all over again, she should have fought harder, she should have screamed louder, she should have done something; anything different, she shouldn't have been born.

Her arms moved of their own volition, wrapping around the torso so tightly pressed to hers, she breathed in the smell of chlorine on his skin and something else, she wasn't sure of, but made her feel safe.

"It's ok Annie; we don't need to talk about any of it."

She smiled gratefully into his neck and whispered.

"Just not yet Parker."

She felt him nod and his arms hold her a little tighter.

"I'm never gunna let anything bad happen to you again Annie, I'll never let anyone hurt you and I promise I'll never hurt you either."

Annica pulled back, and looked into the sad brown eyes in front of her.

"I know Parker..."

She went back to his shoulder and smiled as she felt him kiss her cheek, right up against her ear, the sensation making her shiver and holder him tighter.

"I know."

* * *

Brennan looked up as Annica and Parker came walking back up the hill, hand in hand.

"They're back."

Booth looked up and smiled, he could see both kids were laughing, Annica's face was bright and happy and Parker looked totally enamored.

Angela watched them with her hand to her chest.

"Awww, they're so cute, look at them holding hands."

Brennan smiled as tears sprung to the artist's eyes, her hormones, once again playing havoc with her emotions.

Annie and Parker smiled at everyone as they got closer.

"And where have you two been?"

Booth's tone was easily playfully as he raised his brows in a mischievous manner.

"In the maze Dad, remember?"

Booth grinned stupidly as he sat on the same lounge as his girlfriend.

"You were gone for quite a while."

Parker smiled, looking to his Mom who rolled her eyes. He turned back to his Dad and spoke slowly.

"Dad, it's a maze... they take time."

The others laughed as Booth stood up and in a move so quick, Booth scooped his son up and threw him in the pool, bombing into the cool water just beside him a second later.

Parker came up laughing, with a mouth full of water.

"DAD!"

Booth wiggled his brows and smiled victoriously.

"Don't mock your old man then."

Parker looked up and shook his head.

"I wasn't mocking you, I was... explaining myself."

Booth nodded in disbelief, smiling as he made a grab for his boy again.

Annica stood watching and smiling, she looked up as Hodgins came out of the house and walked down the steps toward them with a bag of colored pipes, she watched him throw them in the pool and realized they were weighted toys.

"Annica?"

Looking to Angela, Annie smiled as Ange patted the spot next to her on the sun lounge.

"Come sit."

Annica walked over and sat beside the woman she hoped would soon be her foster Mom. There was plenty of room on the lounge and the two easily fit side by side, though instead of reclining slightly, Annie stayed upright, watching the activity in the pool, as she combed her fingers through her still drying hair.

Brennan smiled, Annica seemed quite comfortable with Angela and for that she was thankful, she wanted more than anything, for Annica to be happy and safe and Brennan honestly felt the best possible way of ensuring that would happen, was for Angela and Hodgins to foster and then adopt as they proposed doing.

She watched Annica disentangling her hair, slowly using her fingers to keep the strands from turning on themselves. Reaching her hand into her bag, Brennan removed her comb and the leave in conditioner from her bag, handing both to Angela and smiling.

Angela knew exactly what Brennan was thinking and sat up slightly. She uncapped the spray bottle and sprayed the white mist over Annica's hair, stopping when she turned to see what had made the noise.

"Would you like me to braid your hair?"

Annica smiled.

"You can braid?"

Angela smiled and nodded.

"Sure Honey, it's easy, once you get the hang of it, come here."

Annica shuffled over, sitting between Angela's legs she smiled, feeling the comb run gently through her hair.

"I'll teach you on Bren later."

Brennan smiled as Annie giggled looking to her and nodding.

For the next half an hour, Angela and Annica bonded while the twelve year old's hair was being done.

"So what's your favorite color?"

Annie smiled.

"Pink."

"Favorite food?"

Annie tilted her head.

"I'm not sure... everything we had at lunch?"

Angela smiled, though she understood, Annica hadn't had enough experience with food to have a favourite.

"Ok, favorite subject at school?"

"Science and Math, but I like all my classes except dance, coz the girls in there are really nasty."

Angela nodded.

"They're probably jealous."

Annica raised her brows.

"Of me? Why would they be?"

Angela cupped Annica's face and smiled.

"How about, because you're beautiful?"

Annica scoffed.

"I don't think so, the girls in my class, are way prettier, they've long shiny blonde hair, and huge blue eyes, they're clothes are really nice and they can dance."

Angela smiled.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes and nice clothes doesn't make you pretty Sweetheart, you need to have a good heart too. Besides, I'm pretty sure you caught the cutest boy in school and he seems to like you a lot."

Annica smiled, flicking a glance to Parker and gigged as he and his Dad tried to balance the weighted pool sticks on their noses.

* * *

Molly woke not long after Annica, Parker, Booth and Hodgins began a game of pool basket ball, but she opted to stay in her Mom's arms a while longer. Parker and his Dad were together on one team, and Annie and Hodgins on the other, it was another way for Annie to bond with her perspective foster father this time.

As Annica tread water in the deep end, she knew she wouldn't make the net, she took aim and smiled as Hodgins came up behind her, his hands on her hips, he lifted her easily, allowing her to drop the ball into the net and push their point score up.

Hodgins let the twelve year old go as soon as the shot was made, he didn't want to make uncomfortable by holding her longer than necessary.

"Thanks Hodgins."

Jack smiled; glad he hadn't freaked her out.

"Not a worry Annica."

They continued to play, calling it quits when they tied for more than ten minutes, by the end of the game, Annica was fairly comfortable around Hodgins too, even allowing him to piggy back her to the edge of the pool.

Edgar came out of the house and walked straight up to Hodgins.

"Sir? It's ready."

Hodgins smiled.

"Thanks man."

Hodgins raised his brows to Annica who was holding onto the edge of the pool and looking at him curiously.

"It's a surprise come on."

Annica smiled as he gave her a boost out of the pool, before turning to Parker and Booth.

"Come on you two, I gotta show ya something."

Parker and Booth looked to each other, before scrambling to get out of the pool.

"Where we going Uncle Hodgins?"

Hodgins smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

The entire family followed Hodgins down to the furthermost corner of the estate, Brennan and Angela used a golf cart to get there, while the others walked, well Molly caught a shoulder ride on her Dad, but the others walked.

Booth smiled seeing the torn up paddock, it basically looked as though the grassed area had seen some very heavy traffic after forty days and nights of rain. It was muddy and held pools of water; there were logs and old discarded tires, even a couple of slabs of broken concrete.

"Alright Hodgins... where's the Hummer?"

Hodgins chuckled knowing the second the agent saw the field, he'd know what was going on. As if on cue an army green beat up Hummer rolled toward them.

"COOL! Oh my God, Dad are you gunna drive it, can we come? Please."

"Don't want me trashing the black one hey Hodgins?"

The entomologist laughed.

"Actually, no, but I figured you could really go nuts in this one and it has proper safety harnesses on the back bench, not to mention built in roll bars."

Booth smiled, liking the sound of it far better, especially knowing he'd have the kids in there with him.

The vehicle stopped in front of them and Hodgins opened the door. Booth stepped up to the back, blocking the entry; Brennan smiled as he checked all the safety belts and the bars, to make sure they were in the right position.

"It's safe Man."

Booth looked to Hodgins and smiled.

"I know... old habits, gotta see for myself."

Hodgins nodded in fatherly understanding, he was already going around the house and putting safety bars and gates up and his child wasn't even born yet, let alone crawling.

Booth turned to Parker and Annie.

"You both want in?"

They both nodded. Booth watched Brennan step closer, he silently asked her if she was ok with them going in and she told him it was fine, so long as he kept them safe. Booth looked to Molly and squatted down.

"What about you Princess, do you wanna come on a very, very bumpy ride?"

Molly looked to her Mom and frowned at the way she stood back.

"Mommy coming too?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No Baby, Mommy's going to stay here and watch."

Molly looked to the green truck and then her Dad.

"I stay wif Mommy."

Booth kissed the three year old's cheek, he was sort of glad she didn't want to come, he didn't want to scare her and he worried about such a little body being jostled around.

"Ok Princess, Daddy loves you."

Molly smiled.

"I love you too Daddy."

She kissed his cheek and ran over to her Mom, who welcomed her with open arms and a big cuddle.

* * *

The kids were strapped in, Booth triple checking their harnesses and telling them not to lean against the doors. Hodgins and Booth both walked over to their respective partners and kissed them, Angela was used to seeing Hodgins do this and was moderately unfazed, Brennan on the hand, was calculating all the possible risks and knowing there really wasn't anything she could say to make him not want to drive it. If she was so inclined, simply telling him not to go would be enough to stop him, but she didn't want to be that type of woman, she didn't want to forbid him from doing something he really wanted to simply because she was afraid, if she was going to start that, then he would need to look for a new occupation.

"I love you, please be careful Booth."

He smiled.

"I will, I've driven these things before, I just don't have the threat of an IED exploding under me this time."

Brennan nodded and kissed his cheek again, forcing a smile. Booth kissed Molly too and set off toward the Hummer, where Annie and Parker were all smiles inside.

Booth started the engine and it vibrated beneath them, he felt his adrenalin surge and the smile grew on his face, glancing in the mirror at the kids, Parker's smile was as big as he'd ever seen it, Annie was looking around at the torn up roof, she looked a little concerned but was still smiling.

"You alright Annica?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

Booth nodded.

"Ok, if we roll, trust the harness to protect you, don't fight against it, try to keep your heads away from the doors."

Both kids nodded and he looked to Hodgins.

"It's all yours Dude, let's see what she's made of."

Booth grinned as he kicked it into gear and they were off.

Brennan, Angela and Molly watched as Booth made sharp turns, the wheels skidding out and spraying mud as he avoided logs and tires, only to spin around and go back over them, sending the Hummer bouncing along like a cork in a rapid moving river. He revved the engine, as the left back wheel lost traction and they slipped off a concrete block covered in thick slimy mud, Brennan covered her mouth as the Hummer turned back and attempted the slab again. She knew they wouldn't make it, the moment the front wheel was up, Booth had over compensated and they were up to high, it was like watching in slow motion, the Hummer tipped up the right two wheels leaving the concrete, before touching back down and as Booth revved the engine to get them over, the Hummer lifted again, with no hope of landing on its wheels a second time, Angela turned away as the Hummer rose up and rolled onto its side, she could hear Parker and Annica squeal, not in fear but delight, Brennan was holding her breath and Molly was watching with wide eyes.

Booth killed the engine.

"You guys ok?"

He turned to see both kids dangling like rag dolls from their seat laughing as they could do nothing but hang. Hodgins pushed his door up and locked it in position, climbing out, he was quickly followed by Booth out the same door; considering his was against the muddy ground the agent spared a glance to his girlfriend and daughter, giving them a wave to assure them he was fine and so were the others.

Hodgins pulled the kid's door open and jumped inside to unbuckle them, he smiled as Parker told him to get Annie out first, obliging when he realized the harnesses may be causing her discomfort on her bruised body.

Hodgins handed her up to Booth, who lowered her to the ground and told her to wait. A moment later Parker was beside her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine."

All four stepped down into the sopping mud, taking that first step together they all went down, now covered in warm mud.

"Gross!"

Booth chuckled at his Son's disgusted voice.

"It's just mud Pal."

Parker looked to his Dad.

"Yeah but it feels like warm poo."

Annica turned her nose up in disgust.

"Yuck Parker."

He looked to her and smiled.

"How do you know that?"

Parker shrugged.

"Just what I imagine it would be like, only not stinky."

Booth chuckled as Hodgins stood and went straight back down again.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

Four bodies rose again, took a tentative step, then another and then down they went.

Brennan, Molly and Angela stood on the side watching and laughing as the four decided it was safer to crawl back.

* * *

**END, Ok so NOT the last chapter of July fourth. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Disclaimer- I wish my characters made me money, but alas, I am not that lucky. **

**A/N- Ok this is the last chapter of this day, sorry it took so long the muse got a little carried away.**

* * *

Hodgins, Parker, Annica, Booth and Brennan all used the outdoor shower once they got back up to the top gardens.

"I can't believe you did that Booth."

Brennan slapped him gently on the arm, smiling at his laughing eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

_Booth looked up as they finally all crawled onto the grass. The first thing he noticed was his 'supportive' girlfriend standing to the side, red faced and laughing. Getting to his feet, he shook his hands of excess mud and took a couple of steps toward his once worried girl. Booth turned and looked back to the kids, he winked at Parker who nodded, knowing exactly what his Father was thinking._

_Brennan wiped the tears from her eyes before squealing a very girly scream as Booth launched himself at her. He easily caught her round the waist and pulled her close to his muddy body._

_Bones struggled as she was smeared with the cold excess mud from Booth's torso._

"_BOOTH! LET ME GO!"_

_Her yelps were intermingled with laughter, telling Booth she was finding his punishment for her more than a little amusing. Unable to help himself, Booth captured her lips and kissed her solidly, seeing her in such a carefree state was always so attractive to him, he could never control his desire for her when he saw her laughing whole heartedly._

**END FLASHBACK**

"You loved it Bones."

She opened her mouth to deny his claims, but decided she didn't want to play that game, not today; today she just wanted him to know, he made her happy.

She squeezed her hair out; taking the towel Booth offered to her and thanked him, with a gentle kiss to his lips.

Back up poolside Brennan made everyone reapply sunscreen before they began a game of Marco Polo. Hodgins lost to rock, scissors, paper and was made Polo, for the first game. Annica was first to get trapped by Hodgins and his surprisingly wide arms, but Booth saved her, whispering for her to go under the water and he would pull her past Hodgins. He smiled when she took his hand without hesitation, even holding his arm as she tread water at his side.

Molly being the little monkey she was and loving it when she could hang off her father, was stuck to his back, while Parker was taunting Hodgins by splashing him from different directions.

Parker was caught after getting to cocky, but his smiling face showed he didn't mind in the least, in fact Booth wondered if he wanted to get caught.

Brennan watched from the edge of the pool as her son lunged for the voices he could hear calling back, she smiled and slid into the water quietly.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

They all called back from the same direction except Brennan who stood a little way behind him. Parker tilted his head and smiled.

"Mom? Are you playing now?"

She stayed silent and smiled as he moved through the water toward her.

"Marco?"

She ducked under and came up behind him a little ways.

"Polo."

She answered quietly. Booth chuckled, he knew his Bones would be extremely adept at playing this game; she had a knack for being invisible when she wanted to be; a knack he knew was finely honed as she went through school.

Parker spun hearing his Mom's quiet response.

"Marco."

He swooped his arms through the air and smiled as that was all he caught; air.

"Over here Polo."

He spun back around, listening to the other's chuckling, he didn't mind them, but his Mom had issued a silent challenge and he wanted to succeed in capturing her.

"Marco?"

Brennan stayed completely still as Parker moved closer, he was directly in front of her, an arm's length away, she merely whispered her response and as his arms swiped for her she ducked, staying in position. The other's ahh-ed at the narrow miss and Parker knew he'd come close, but that she'd have moved again.

He turned and moved slowly back the way he'd come.

"Marco?"

He spun as her voice answered back from the same spot.

"MOM!"

She giggled.

"Parker?"

He smiled kicking off the bottom, he launched himself in her direction, excitement bubbling over, Brennan saw the catastrophe waiting to happen as his aim was slightly off and he headed toward the concrete edging.

"NO! Par..."

She reached out as his eyes opened, his face seeing the wall coming at him, suddenly his head snapped back and he cried out as his hair was pulled, jerking his entire body backward and away from the edge.

"... ker."

Booth who had been watching in slow motion, felt sick at what could have been, the sound of Parker's body hitting the water with a slap and then silence, except for Brennan's cries to her son.

"Parker, Parker, open your eyes..."

Booth pulled Molly off his back and placed her up on the ledge, he quickly and easily lifted Annica up beside her and he thrashed through the water to get to his son.

"PARKER!"

Brennan watched with tears in her eyes, as she pulled her son into her arms.

"Parker? Please Parke..."

He winced and opened his eyes slowly.

"Oww."

Looking up into the glassy eyes of his mother he frowned.

"Mom?"

A sob broke from her lips as Booth finally made it to them.

"Parker? Parker?"

Brennan looked up at Booth's fearful calls, she smiled to him, silently telling him their son was alive. He slowed as he stood over his boy, semi floating in his Mom's arms. Hodgins was quick to appear and a shadow was cast over them, as Angela, Molly and Annica stood over them on the pavement.

"Parker are you ok?"

His eyes looked up to Annie, her worried face almost as concerned as his Mothers.

"I... I'm ok."

Booth moved to pull him upright but Brennan stopped him.

"No! Wait, I want to check his neck first, I pulled him pretty hard."

Booth nodded, seeing the fear in his girlfriend's eyes, she was truly worried she'd done damage to the twelve year old.

"I'm ok Mom."

Booth looked down into his son's eyes and silently pleaded with him, to understand, her checking him over was as much for him as it was for her own piece of mind that she hadn't hurt him. Parker relented, looking straight up into the downcast blue eyes above him.

Brennan placed her hands at his shoulders and worked her way up toward the base of his skull. Her nimble fingers running over every aspect of his growing neck, checking and reassuring herself that she hadn't broken or fractured anything in her effort to protect him.

She sighed, concluding he was indeed fine and allowed him up slowly. Once he was standing and the color was back in his face, she pulled him against her.

"I'm so sorry Baby..."

She whispered into his wet hair as she held his face to her chest and kissed his head.

"I'm so sorry."

Parker frowned as his Mom's pulse was fast and loud beneath his ear, he squeezed her a little tighter trying to prove to her he was fine.

Booth could see how affected his girl was, she was scared, it was easy for him to see and he longed to get her into his arms to assuage her negative emotions.

* * *

Brennan had climbed out of the pool quickly after she released Parker; she had grabbed a towel and dried herself quickly before running into the house. Booth grabbed his own towel as he made his way after her; he gave a tight smile to Angela and company as they watched with thinly veiled concern.

"We'll be back."

He ran into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Bones?"

The living area was empty, he walked into the kitchen to find it also empty, the downstairs bathroom door was still open, so he knew she wasn't in there. Seeing a few droplets of water by the stairs, he smiled and ran up the flight to the second level.

"Bones?"

Silence.

"Babe?"

He walked along the hallway listening for any sounds of the constricted crying he'd knew he hear.

"Bones? Please Bones."

As he walked past the third door on the right he heard it; that heart breaking noise that never failed to make him want to give the world, to the woman whose tears were being shed.

Opening the door he entered, closing it quietly behind himself again. He sighed and walked toward the woman sitting in the corner on the floor.

"Oh Bones."

She looked up, red rimmed eyes and teeth marked lips.

"I'm sorry Booth."

He frowned as he squatted down in front of her.

"Sorry... sorry for what?"

He stroked her damp hair back behind her ear and touched his fingers to her chin.

She looked up, her down trodden appearance forcing the air from his lungs.

"Bones?"

"I could have killed him Booth, I could have snapped his neck, ME! I did that to him, I... I grabbed his hair so ha... hard, I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have grabbed him that way, there's... there's other ways Booth I..."

"You saved him from smashing his face into that wall Bones."

Brennan looked into his eyes incredulously.

"At the risk of breaking his neck Booth."

Booth dropped down onto the floor, he knew after the dramas of last forty eight hours, tensions were running high and her reaction was no doubt a manifestation of her feelings of not being able to control what was happening, but he also knew one of her biggest fears was hurting her children or him without meaning to.

"In prevention of cracking his skull open, knocking all his teeth out, sending his nasal bones into his skull..."

Brennan looked horrified as he continued.

"In prevention of him spending the next few years getting plastic surgery, or learning to walk again, severe brain damage, coma... Bones, you acted on instinct, you saved his life and besides him having a whopping great head ache later and maybe be a little sore tomorrow, he's fine, he's out there smiling and running around, because you acted like a Mom, you saw danger and you reacted in the best interests of a child, our child."

Brennan let the tears silently track down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"I grabbed him so hard Booth."

Booth nodded.

"I know, but you did what you had to and I'm thankful for that. Your heart rose up Bones, it got fierce, that's the way it's supposed to be."

She swallowed.

"I... I was so sca... scared Booth, when he... when he just lay there, I... I thought... I thought I'd kil..."

Her hands rose to her mouth, trembling as she fought to control the room from spinning. Booth moved to pull her close, but she was up and running into the ensuite. The next thing he heard was her not her cries, but the sound of her retching, his heart ached for her, the fear she had felt and the pain it caused. Squatting down behind her he held her hair and rubbed her back.

"You did the right thing Bones, I know what you thought, but you did the right thing."

She reached and flushed the toilet, turning to look up at the eyes watching her so intensely.

"I just love him so much I..."

Booth smiled and brushed the hair off her face again, nodding in understanding.

"I... I love you all so much Booth, I don't know what I would do if..."

Booth didn't let her finish, he pulled her into his lap and held her close, rocking them both unconsciously.

"He's ok, he's ok, everything is ok, he's safe and doesn't have a scratch on him Bones, he's ok."

He could feel her nodding as her adrenalin started to abate and a sense of reason returned to her slowly, she went lax in his arms and he knew she was coming around, as logic crept back into her being again, soon she would see what he saw, she would realize and understand, she did all she could and her decision, despite what could have happened, was the correct response for that moment.

* * *

Annica and Parker sat on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in.

"Do you think your Mom will be ok?"

Parker looked to Annie and shrugged.

"She looked real scared, she hardly ever cries and I could tell she was going too."

Annie reached out and touched his arm.

"Your Dad will make her feel better right?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"I hope so."

Molly's giggles filled the pool area, she was oblivious to all the drama as Hodgins and Angela played piggy in the middle with her on the grass.

Half an hour after they'd gone into the house, Booth and Brennan exited his arm protectively around her waist as they walked down the steps and through the gate. Parker got up, running over and crashing against her; hugging his Mom tightly.

"You didn't hurt me Mom, I promise, I'm not hurt at all."

Brennan smiled, her arms snaking around his shoulders and holding him tightly, his warm body assuring her of his safety and well being.

The rest of the afternoon was a little more laid back, with Parker floating between Annie and his Mom, Booth also stuck by Brennan, wanting to be supportive, but also not wanting to smother her, he played with his daughter close by.

Angela and Hodgins shared a sun lounge, watching as the sun slowly dipped behind the tree line they each smiled as Annica approached them, she would have hesitated to sit had she been given the opportunity, but both prospective foster parents held their arms up to her, inviting her to sit with them.

"Are you having fun today Honey?"

Annie smiled at the sweet pet name and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, it's lovely here."

Hodgins smiled.

"So do you think you could be happy living here... with us and the baby when it comes?"

Annica grinned broadly.

"Yes, I... I would love it."

Angela smiled, taking Annica's hand in hers a giving a gentle squeeze.

"That's great Honey."

Annie smiled, glancing across at Parker who was watching her and smiling, she knew he was happy for her, he told her exactly that numerous times, he was happy she would be safe and he was happy she would be loved.

Annica looked back to Angela and Hodgins.

"Will we find out tomorrow if I can stay with you?"

Hodgins exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Yeah... we should and then if you want, you'll come stay with us and we can petition the courts to adopt you as soon as possible."

Annie couldn't believe they wanted her, she was astounded that she was welcome somewhere that these people were making her a place to belong, giving her a home she'd never had and parents she'd always dreamed about.

"I... I want to very much."

Angela gently pulled Annica in for a warm hug against her, Hodgins was careful, but laid a gentle hand on his possible foster daughter's shoulder, she didn't tense or flinch, she didn't shy away or seem scared, she gave a small smile, before covering her mouth to yawn.

Brennan turned her head facing her friends and Annica beside them; she smiled seeing Angela gently stroking Annica's hair away from her face, the girl seemed fairly at ease and that made Brennan happy.

* * *

At six PM they all walked to the bottom gardens, where Edgar and a couple of others had set up a picnic area, table and chairs, a couple of picnic rugs on the ground, a soccer ball and net, some orange marker cones, hula hoops and a Frisbee all laid on the grass waiting for use. There was soda and food set up on another table, along with plates and cutlery, cups and bottles of water. When the family arrived, Edgar smiled his greeting at them all, going directly toward Hodgins.

"Will that be all Sir?"

Hodgins patted him on the back.

"Yeah thanks Dude and hey listen, thanks for today, I know your plans fell through and you're still welcome to join us, but thanks for all the help."

Edgar smiled.

"Quite alright Sir, kind of you to offer but I won't stay, I'll have Clara organize for this stuff to be cleaned up by first shift in the morning, Good night Sir..."

He looked to Angela and smile.

"Ma'am."

Angela smiled.

"Good night Edgar."

Hodgins spoke quietly.

"There's a little something for you in your pay box too, grab it on your way out."

Edgar smiled and tipped his head in thanks.

"Sir much appreciated."

Hodgins smiled and watched his friend walk away. He remembered being told by his parents when they were alive, not to befriend the help, but after fourteen years, it was hard to simply call his staff servants or 'the help', they were his friends and to a lesser extent his family, they had been loyal and true to him, and always worked to the standards expected of them. Sure they were given good wages, better than most estate house workers were given, Hodgins was a good man to work for, he was lenient and easy going, he gave them the days off they wanted and allowed them the dignity of respecting them as they respected him. It was for this reason he had staff of over forty, all of who had been with him since his parents died, once hired, his employees rarely left of their own accord, most, were over thirty years in age and still were happy to come to work each day.

Booth smiled as he watched the gray haired man walk away, he'd always had an aversion to people who were wealthy, he'd believed for many years that these people thought they were better than those who made less money. Hodgins was not one of these people, he'd proved that despite his considerable fortune, he didn't think he was greater or more deserving, he didn't flaunt his assets and in most cases, used his funds to help those around him, in fact he tried harder to fit into the lower economic class, wanting to belong to a station thought by some to be beneath him. For this reason, Booth respected Hodgins and even held a certain fondness for the entomologist, one of family like affection, Hodgins had held a place on his very short list of friends for quite some time now and he was sure that wouldn't change any time soon.

"Ok, so who wants to play soccer?"

Angela groaned, as far as she was concerned there had been way too much physical activity happening today, she flopped down heavily on the free standing hammock chair she'd proclaimed hers, since getting largely uncomfortable in ordinary chairs and sighed. Watching as the kids and the men ran off a little ways, distancing themselves and the ball from the food and drinks.

"What time will you all go to child services tomorrow?"

Brennan smiled and looked across at her friend.

"The meeting starts at nine, I'd recommend we all get there by eight forty five, Tiffany said she'd have all the papers ready to go, if they hadn't found her parents, since we've not heard from her, I'm assuming she was unsuccessful."

Angela nodded nervously and Brennan continued, understanding exactly how Angela was feeling.

"The papers will get signed and you'll be her legal foster parents, you need to wait till the first home visit and then you can apply for adoption. Tiffany said she will come out here tomorrow and inspect living arrangements, she knows of Annica's anxieties and thinks moving swiftly is best..."

Angela nodded again, quickly sparing a glance to the young girl in the distance talking to Hodgins with a timid smile in place.

"You fill in the adoption paperwork tomorrow if you want and then once that first visit is over Tiffany can file them with the courts, once they deem you fit and Annica happy."

"Do you think she'll be happy with us Sweetie?"

Brennan smiled.

"Ange... I think Annie is a really lucky girl and she knows it too, despite all that's happened, she has a chance to be happy now; a chance to grow up in a safe and loving environment, some kids would give anything for that chance.

Angela reached her hand out to her friend in thanks, smiling as Brennan took it.

"You shouldn't worry, I doubt Annica has any known family and if she has, she has no desire to form a bond with them."

Angela nodded, but she couldn't shake the concern that something was going to turn their plans upside down.

* * *

The fireworks started promptly at eight, all three kids smiled up at the sky as they laid back on the grass, looking up at the night sky, bursts of green and pink and purple, lit up the indigo back drop.

Annica took Parker's hand.

"It's so pretty, I've never seen anything like it."

Parker looked to her and smiled sadly.

"You've never seen fireworks?"

She shook her head.

"No, I've heard them on TV on New years and Fourth of July, but never seen them like this, they look like stars exploding."

Parker looked back up to the sky and silently agreed; they did look like stars exploding.

"Did you know that the record for the most fireworks ever launched in thirty seconds was over fifty six thousand?"

Parker smiled as Annie looked suitably impressed by his knowledge.

"That's a lot of fireworks."

Parker nodded in agreement.

"Yup."

They fell silent again and watched the continuing pyro display."

Booth smiled as the rockets lit up the sky, his hands wrapped firmly around his girl as she sat in his lap looking up.

"Happy Fourth of July Bones."

She turned to face him and smiled.

"Happy fourth of July Booth."

They each leaned to the side and hummed as their lips met in a slow, sweet and gentle caress.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one, please review.**


	117. Chapter 117

**Disclaimer- I'm still broke...**

**A/N- So... I was wondering how you guys would all feel about getting me to the 5000 (I'd double bold print that if possible and surround it with balloons, chocolate and the drink of your choice) review mark? If you think the chapter is worthy? *begs quietly but hopeful* It's totally doable *bows head and sends wish up into the universe* Booth said that worked, I'll try anything :).**

**Shall we start what is bound to be an eventful Tuesday?  
**

* * *

Angela had slept poorly last night, despite her tiredness and Hodgins hadn't fared much better they were both, highly strung, nervous and anxious. Today was day they found out, if they would make their family; four.

Angela took a long warm shower; she'd noticed the growing baby within her didn't much care for the steaming hot showers Angela enjoyed. Peanut would get restless and pretend it was finals time at the gymnastic section of the Olympics.

"You gunna be much longer Angie?"

She rinsed her hair and poked her head out the glass door.

"No I'm almost done."

Hodgins smiled and leaned in to kiss her wet lips.

"Breakfast is ready."

Angela thanked him and smiled as he walked out. Every day since her morning sickness has finished, Hodgins had made her breakfast in bed, she was often dressed when it came in, so she supposed it wasn't a traditional breakfast in bed, but she happily climbed back in to eat. She knew when she walked out of the bathroom, there would be a white tray on the bed, a single rose of unknown color in a silver vase, a glass of orange juice, watered down, a cup of warm honey tea, and a bowl of lucky charms, which she had happily eaten every day; the craving still unsatisfied.

Hodgins was in the bedroom, going through all the papers they'd been given about fostering, they'd signed everything and he'd triple and quadruple checked the dotted lines, he didn't want anything to slow the process.

"Babe, you went through them last night... twice."

Angela implored him, he smiled nervously at her.

"I know, I just... I just wanna make sure it all goes off without a hitch."

Angela had, had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that no matter what they did, something was going to mess up their ideal foster process.

"Jack... everything is there, it's all done, it's up to the system now, go brush your teeth, we'll leave soon."

Angela picked up her cell as it beeped.

'**Good morning Angela, spoke to Tiffany, our meeting has been pushed to 9:30, we will aim to get there at 9.'**

Angela frowned and began to type back.

'**Why, what's wrong, have they found something, why would they push our appointment?'**

The reply came swiftly.

'**She didn't say, I wouldn't worry, there are hundreds of reasons for the appointment to change times, any number of which have nothing to with Annica's plight.'**

Angela frowned, she understood that, but the feeling that something was going to go wrong was now more than a niggling fear, it was full blown panic and she knew if she didn't calm down, she may not make it to the nine-thirty meeting due to a much needed hospital visit.

'**Ok, thanks Sweetie, how is Annica this morning?'**

'**Excited.'**

Angela grinned broadly, as she read the text.

"What's going on Babe, you're smiling like the cat who got the canary."

Angela smiled, her eyes twinkling as she text her friend back.

'**Thanks Bren xxx.'**

"I asked Bren how Annica was, apparently she's excited."

Hodgins sat down on the bed and smiled.

"Yeah?"

Angela nodded seeing how happy the news made him. She looked down as her cell beeped again.

'**I don't know why you're thanking me, but you're welcome in any case, see you soon.'**

Angela put her cell back up on the bedside and looked back to her husband.

"Our meeting has been pushed back too."

His smile dropped.

"What? Why? Has something happened?"

Angela shook her head and shrugged.

"The case worker didn't explain, she just left a message for Bren."

Hodgins frowned.

"Well it would have been nice if she could have left us one too."

Angela watched as Hodgins reached for where he kept his cell on the night stand. She realized it wasn't there by the expression on his face.

"Perhaps she did Babe."

Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"Where is the damn thing..."

He got up and went to the table by the balcony window, again frowning at its absence.

"Jack you had it in the kitchen yesterday, maybe you left it down there."

He sighed, leaned in to kiss her cheek briefly, before he trotted out of the room.

* * *

**Rewind:**

Booth and Brennan had woken to the sounds of three kids laughing out in the main house, they had both smiled at the giggling and whispers, wondering what could be so funny at six in the morning.

"I guess we should get up too."

Booth groaned at his girlfriend's sensible suggestion.

"Just a bit longer Mom."

She smiled as he pulled her impossibly close, kissing her cheeks and forehead with a sleepy smile.

"Ok, well you're cooking breakfast then."

He smiled and nodded.

"Fine, fine, just come ere you little snuggle bug."

She giggled at the bedroom pet name he had for her, the first night he'd called her the new moniker she'd been embarrassed, asking why he was calling that...

**Flashback**

"_I never figured you for a snuggler Bones."_

_She frowned._

"_Why? Because you didn't think I'd be affectionate?"_

_The insecurity was easily heard in her voice and he felt bad he'd brought those feelings to the surface._

"_No, not all Baby, I just thought you'd feel like maybe I was smothering you, like I was trying to dominate you."_

_She searched his eyes and saw he was honest._

"_Bones, I've known you're an affectionate person for a long time, if you weren't, you'd never have let me given you all those guy hugs, or let me lay my hand on your back every day, I knew how affectionate you were when we had our first ever kiss, the passion and warmth in you... I'd never... God I'd never felt anything like it."_

_Brennan smiled as she nuzzled into him further. His arms wrapped around her robe covered shoulders and he pulled her close to kiss her head._

"_I just never thought you'd let me cuddle you like this."_

_Slowly she raised her head to look at him._

"_Only you Booth, never with anyone else."_

_That knowledge alone sent his pulse happily skyward._

_It was true the closest she had ever been to cuddling was with Michael, but even then, she had held her walls up easily and she couldn't have laid there in silence like she did with Booth, it had to have a purpose, like a close chat about a case or a new scientific discovery, with Booth she was happy to lay there with him, wrapped up in his arms and enjoy the sensation of his heart beat keeping time with her own._

**End Flashback**

His steady pulse beneath her ear was an incredible source of comfort, no matter what she was feeling, she relied on that tempo to keep her smiling.

They stayed in bed for another ten or fifteen minutes; just listening to the sounds of one another's breaths and the quite laughter from the lounge room.

"What do you suppose they're doing out there?"

Booth smiled, thinking of a hundred and one ways the kids could get into mischief, but on second thoughts and thinking about the type of kids that were out there he knew mischief was not what had them all laughing.

"Maybe they're watching a cartoon or playing a video game."

Brennan nodded.

"They're probably hungry."

Booth smiled.

"In which case they know where the kitchen is."

Brennan knew he was right, but there something she enjoyed about providing them their meals, even if it wasn't she who would be dishing it out.

"I know Booth I just..."

He kissed her cheek.

"I know, you love them too much to make them fend for themselves."

He kissed her cheek again.

"That's one the reasons I love you."

Brennan looked up and smiled, she tilted her head to look at him seriously before speaking.

"Really?"

Booth saw how his comment had affected her; she was thrilled at the little piece of information.

"Yeah Bones, you have strong maternal instincts and that is so..."

He trailed off thinking about an appropriate word, before looking back her and smiling.

"HOT."

Brennan smiled and slapped his chest.

"Booth!"

She whined thinking he was teasing her.

"What? I'm serious, nothing is more attractive to me, than seeing you with the kids and how you look after them..."

She tried to read his face, but he was lost in thought and so his expression was dreamy.

"The first time, I knew, really knew I'd fallen for you was the Christmas we spent in the lab with Lionel Little and his love letters. When we got out and I saw the way Parker took to you, waving and actually talking and the look on your face... I was gone, he'd never taken to anyone as quick as he did you, usually it took him weeks to even give eye contact."

Brennan smiled, she remember that day so well, she really hadn't wanted them to leave, she wanted desperately to take Booth up on his offer and join them for the morning, but silly pride took over and instead she'd watched them walk away.

"Seeing you with Parker and Molly is also very attractive to me Booth, its part of being human really, our need to procreate and protect its how we've managed to become the top of the food chain really..."

Booth smiled.

"Hmmm, you do look rather tasty."

As he spoke he flipped her over and buried his face in her neck, his mouth attached to her neck and sucking lightly, his stubble tickling her cheek delightfully as she squirmed beneath him.

"Booth!"

He laughed into her warm, sweet scented skin, his hands splayed at her ribs and holding her down gently, he knew if she really wanted too, she could get up without a problem, but her fight against him was less than halfhearted and the knowledge gave him a deep sense pleasure, knowing she did want to stay with him.

* * *

The kids had been up for a while, Molly had woken Parker and they had woken Annie, gently at Parker's insistence and Molly's disgust, what fun was waking someone, if you couldn't jump on them or tickle them awake.

They'd begun watching cartoons and flipped to a Disney movie of Molly's choice, before beginning a game of blitz. Molly was sat in Parker's lap as he helped her play against the less than capable Annie, who had only learned how to play yesterday afternoon as they waited for the fireworks.

Their game had been full of laughter, Molly was happy to throw cards down, but hesitated at snapping them, Annica stalled at throwing the cards down, not wanting to mess up the game, however her reflexes were fast and she was happy to snap at them.

Next they played Operation, the game was old, it had been a gift from Bones on his sixth birthday and he'd played many times with his Dad over the years, but it still worked and he still had all the pieces. Neither of the girls had played before and Molly squealed with laughter each time the game buzzed at her, which in turn made her brother and Annica laugh at her reaction.

"Pick it up Molly, pick it up."

Molly smiled in anticipation of the buzzing sound, as she slowly moved in with the tweezers to pick up the wishbone, on the right side of the chest. The buzzer went off and the red nose bulb lit up like a Christmas tree, Molly threw the tweezers in excitement as her hands went up into the air.

"Shhh, Molly you're gunna wake Mom and Dad."

* * *

Booth and Brennan had been watching the three for the past five minutes, smiling at their companionship and easy affection of one another.

Taking a step out from the place they were standing in the hall, Booth spoke.

"Mom and Dad are awake."

Annica and Parker looked up and smiled, while Molly jumped out of her brother's lap and ran to her parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I missed you."

She flung an arm each around her parent's legs and squeezed for all she was worth. It was her Daddy's arms that reached down and pulled up off the ground and held her up in the air above him.

"HEY PRINCESS."

She giggled and reached down to him with bright eyes and a laughing grin. Brennan smiled, at their happy faces; she kissed her finger tips and touched her daughter's cheek as if to pass the kiss along. Walking further into the lounge room she smiled at the older two still seated on the floor.

"You guys hungry?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically while, Annie shrugged, she still wasn't used to eating breakfast or being offered food in general.

"Ok, well while breakfast is being organized, I need one of you to have a shower and get ready."

It was decided Annica would go first while Brennan showered in her and Booth's bathroom and then Parker would take Annie's place, breakfast would be consumed and Booth would shower while Brennan bathed Molly.

Before Annie showered, Brennan changed the wound dressing on the girl's back and cleaned the area, she also checked the cut to her forehead and the one her lip, before leaving her to shower in peace. Annica was quick again in the bathroom, despite being told she didn't have to rush. Brennan had loaned her a shower cap, to save her hair getting wet and Parker smiled when Annie came into his room, dressed and ready to go.

"I'm all done Parker."

He nodded and picked up his clothes off the bed.

"Thanks, Dad wants to know if you want milk or juice with breakfast."

Annica smiled.

"I'll go out; I'll just pack up my stuff."

He watched her turn to the little suitcase his Mom had given her and place her already folded clothes within, she lay her tooth brush and hair brush on top and pulled the ballet flats Brennan had bought her, from the pouch on the side.

"Its gunna be weird not having you living here, I... I know you've only been here for two nights, but..."

Parker shrugged at her sad smile.

"I'll miss you too Parker."

He smiled; glad she'd caught his true feelings.

"But at least we'll probably see each other every day, or nearly every day except when you go aw..."

Annica's eyes wet wide, her mouth dropped open in horror, Parker frowned.

"Annie what's the matter, what's wrong?"

She flashed her eyes up to his.

"Your trip, you... your family..."

Annie ran out of the room and headed toward the kitchen.

"ANNICA?"

He ran after her, stopping at the thresh hold to the kitchen and seeing his girlfriend teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your plans, I'm sorry, I forgot and..."

Booth had no idea what the twelve year old was talking about, he turned the stove off and placed his hands on her shoulders as he walked her back away from the heat.

"Slow down, what are you talking about?"

He squatted down, with a deep set frown, his daughter watching the two of them intently.

"You... your trip, you were going away and... and I ruined it, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I... I didn't think and only just now it..."

Booth chuckled and pulled the twelve year old in against his solid frame, hugging her and reassuring her.

"It's alright Annica, plans change all the time, we've rescheduled, it's nothing for you to worry about, it's fine..."

Annica looked up as Brennan walked into the room with a frown.

"What's going o..."

She was cut off as Annica crashed into her.

"I'm so sorry, I just forgot, I..."

Brennan hugged her tight, looking up to the Booth and silently asking him 'what was going on'.

"It's just occurred to Annica we were supposed to go away today..."

Brennan frowned and looked back down at the girl holding her so tightly, before looking back to Booth.

"And?"

Booth smiled, her obliviousness, proving that the vacation was not the important factor here.

"And so, she feels guilty we're not going."

Brennan dropped down and raised her brows at the red rimmed eyes looking at her apologetically.

"Annica, your safety is far important than our trip, your rescue was not something that can be rescheduled, our trip will take place next week instead, which is actually far more convenient for me anyway."

Booth frowned at the comment, but quickly recovered realizing it was already that time of the month again for his Bones. Annica pulled back and looked into the cool blues pleading with her to understand what she thought was an issue, really wasn't.

Annie looked around to Booth and then Parker, no one looked unhappy or upset with her, Molly looked completely lost, but that really wasn't anything unusual for the three year old, she was often adorably oblivious. The twelve year old looked back to Brennan again.

"You're really not upset with me?"

Brennan smiled.

"We are really not upset with you. Annica, you are far, far more important than a trip to the mountains, your safety and welfare means a lot more to us."

Annie wiped her eyes and stepped back a little.

"Thank you."

Brennan tucked Annie's hair behind her ears and smiled.

"Go wash your face; we need to get you fostered by Ange and Hodgins."

A smile broke out on the preteen's face as she nodded, she hugged Brennan again and moved to hug Booth as well, she hugged Molly and then hugged Parker, tightly for good measure, before skipping off to wash her face.

Parker looked to his parents, he'd been a little stunned by the quick onslaught of emotions, he shook his head as he gave eye contact to his Dad.

"Girls are crazy."

Brennan scoffed and playfully slapped the back of his head, making him laugh.

"Yeah they are Pal, but totally worth it."

He spoke as he wrapped Brennan in his arms, smiling as she whispered in his ear.

"Suck it."

Booth chuckled, kissing her cheek and whispered back.

"That's suck up Bones and you better believe it."

She smiled as she pulled free, looking behind her as Annie came back into the kitchen.

"Ok Parks, shower Buddy, make it a quick one, not your usual hour."

Parker rolled his eyes, it was true he liked long showers, but they certainly didn't last hour. He wandered off thinking about the fact that in a short while, his girlfriend was going to be living in a different house across town with people who were more his Aunt and Uncle than his actual Aunt and Uncles.

* * *

Brennan listened to Annica in the living room with Molly, while she helped Booth ready breakfast. They were laughing as the buzzer on Operation continued to go off, with each touch of metal to metal.

"Do it again Annie, do it again."

Molly's giggling voice implored her friend.

"Ready one... two..."

Molly screamed 'free' out loudly and squealed when the buzzer went off again. Booth and Brennan stood in the kitchen laughing, as they plated up pancakes and waffles.

"We're going to have to go to the store later; we don't really have anymore more food supplies, now."

Booth nodded, he was aware Brennan had let their grocery items dwindle on account they weren't supposed to be here and would need to replenish at least half of it, if they expected to have dinner tonight.

"We can go this afternoon."

Booth nodded and poured some syrup over one plate of pancakes, while Brennan poured mixed berries over the other.

"Girls?"

Two heads popped up as Booth called to them from the kitchen entry.

"Annica, could you go knock on the bathroom door and tell Parker to get his butt out here please?"

"It's ok, I'm here."

Brennan smiled, seeing Parker pulling his shirt on as he walked toward them, he was such a Booth sometimes, it made her smile, so many times she had watched the elder Booth walk into the main of the house either , pulling his shirt down, buttoning it up or doing up the waist band on his pants in the morning, it was almost as if the boys didn't know how to get completely dressed before leaving the bathroom or their bed room.

"Good, come sit."

All five sat down to eat, Booth and Parker said their silent morning prayer and Brennan smiled as she noticed Molly mumbling incoherent words to herself, but repeating the word Amen when she heard her brother and father say it.

Brennan looked to Molly, once she had a mouthful of food.

"Molly when you've finished breakfast, Mommy wants you to pack some crayons and your coloring book into your day bag, and maybe a story book too ok."

Molly nodded, not really thinking anything of the request.

"Then you need to have a big girl bath ok Baby?"

Molly frowned and swallowed but nodded in response.

"Good girl."

Annica waited for the table to fall silent again, before speaking up quietly.

"Excuse me?"

Both Booth and Brennan looked at her with encouraging smiles.

"Annica?"

The twelve year placed her utensils down and tilted her head.

"Is it going to take a long time today?"

Brennan smiled at the concern in her voice.

"It might take a while Sweetie, but Tiffany said she'll try to make it all go as quick as possible."

"You're going to have to answer some questions as well, like if you want to be with Ange and Jack, if you feel safe with them..."

Annie smiled.

"I do, I do, what if they change their minds though and they don't want to foster me?"

Booth scoffed.

"That won't happen Annica, they are both so happy to be able to foster you, Hodgins is really excited."

Annica smiled.

"I'm really excited about it too, Angela and Hodgins are real nice too, I never thought I could be lucky like this, I can't believe they said they would foster me and then adopt me, I hope they like me enough to adopt me though."

Brennan nodded and smiled sadly at the lack of confidence in the girl.

"They will Annica, they've already made up their minds and have all the paper work filled out, it's going to take a few months though, you understand that right?"

Annie nodded.

"I know, Angela told me yesterday, but people change their minds Tempe, if I do something wrong or I..."

Brennan shook her head.

"They won't change their minds Annica, trust me."

Annie nodded, looking up as she heard a cell phone beep somewhere in the distance.

Brennan got up to get her cell that had buzzed from its place on her nightstand. She opened the text and read the message from Tiffany.

'**Need to push our meet to 9:30 sorry, any problems call me.'**

Brennan sighed; she wondered if something had happened to change the outcome of today's meeting or if it was something unrelated. Scrolling through her contact list, she sent a text to Angela, secretly using the message from Tiffany as a way to check on the well being of her friend this morning.

* * *

**Not really a cliffie, but best to leave it there for now or it will be one and I know how you all feel about them :), please, please review.**


	118. Chapter 118

**DID YOU ALL SEE? YOU DID IT, OVER 5000 REVIEWS AHHHH, THANK YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU'RE ALL AWESOME, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Doin a happy dance, doin a happy dance, doin a happy dance.**

**Disclaimer- I make no profit from this chapter or any others I have written or will write in the future, of that I am certain.**

**A/N- First thanks to everyone who is still reviewing, you guys are awesome.**

**Ok, let's get on with it.**

* * *

Booth pulled the SUV up to the curb and parked; he gave Brennan's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her nervous smile.

"Come on."

Parker opened the back door, closest to the pavement and jumped out, followed by Annica. Brennan climbed out her side, ushering the kids, up toward the building, where they waited for Booth with Molly.

Booth smiled seeing Hodgins car a few down from where he'd parked and figured they were waiting inside, out of the heat. Molly frowned at the building in front of her and looked to her Mom, who looked unhappy, she looked to her Dad and saw he looked funny too, looking back to building as they stepped toward it, Molly struggled.

"NO!"

Booth startled and held his daughter a little too tight, after she almost fell.

"Princess wha..."

Brennan looked to her left and rushed forward at her daughter's reaction knowing exactly what was wrong.

"She remembers this place Booth."

They both tried to ease their daughter's concerns as she struggled, pushing away and kicking her legs.

"NO! LETMEGO DADDY! I NOT GO IN, PLEEEASE, NO!"

"It's ok Baby, we're not here to give you back, remember Molly, you're ours forever, remember."

Molly's eyes were wet and wide with fear, Booth knew if he was to accidentally let go of her, she would run.

"No, I not wanna go back, I is good, I is."

Brennan dried her little girl's cheeks with her thumbs, Booth held her tighter still as she threw her head back.

"You're not going back, we're here for Annie, to stop her from having to stay here, we're just visiting Baby."

Booth was dropping small kisses over his daughter's face as his girlfriend spoke to soothe the three year old.

"It's ok, it's ok Princess."

Molly pushed at her father's chest, scratching and clawing, her little nails breaking the skin at her father's neck, but he felt nothing except the all consuming guilt for not thinking about how coming back here would affect the child in his arms.

"Mommy and Daddy love you Baby, we love you too much to send you away."

Molly sniffled and hiccoughed as she slowly listened to her parent's assurances. They allowed Molly to calm completely, before heading inside.

"It smells gross in here Mom."

Parker looked up as both twelve year olds, crinkled their noses.

Molly lay her head on her Dad's shoulder, her little face buried in his neck, he rubbed her back soothingly feeling her little heart pounding against his own, she was still frightened and he wished he knew how to calm her.

Brennan smiled at her son and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Shhh."

He looked up guiltily.

"Sorry."

She smiled and squeezed his neck affectionately as they walked up to the counter.

"Yes? Oh it's you again."

Brennan sighed at the awful woman behind the front desk.

"We have an appointment for nine thirty with Tiffany Greer."

The woman said nothing simply pressed the button and buzzed them through.

Annica's eyes were darting left and right, she couldn't help but feel scared, this is where she could be if it hadn't of been for Parker and his family. She had never been more grateful as she was in this moment.

Brennan ushered them toward the gate and Annie looked up.

"It's like jail."

Brennan smiled sadly; she had thought that many times when she was made to stay in such places.

"It'll be ok; you won't be here that long."

Annie nodded and swallowed tightly, looking down as Parker took her hand.

Booth followed behind with Molly, cooing to her softly as she nuzzled in further when she heard the buzzer.

They walked down the corridor and turned the corner to where the office waiting area was; Angela and Hodgins stood up and smiled seeing their family was finally here. They had been waiting seven minutes and it felt like a lifetime, Annica smiled and walked forward, releasing Parker's hand she moved in and hugged Angela and Hodgins.

"Thank you so much for not making me stay here."

Angela smiled and bent slightly to kiss her perspective foster daughter on the head.

"No problem Sweetie, so you still want to stay with us?"

Annie looked up and nodded.

"Yes, if you still want me."

Hodgins grinned, he'd been so worried that Annie would change her mind and want to stay with Booth and Brennan, hearing that the preteen was still wanting to be with them just about made him scream his joy through the hall.

"Of course we still want you."

Annica smiled and looked back to Booth, Brennan and Parker, all three smiling at the family being created.

* * *

Booth took a seat, still holding Molly, who he was sure, was now asleep, she'd relaxed a little, but was making quiet sucking sounds, letting him know she was sucking her lower lip again, a response to stress or anxiety.

He smiled politely at the couple to his left; they were watching everything with intrigue. Booth knew they were here to foster as well and nodded in approval at them. The man simply sat unresponsive, while the woman gave a barely there smile and went back to looking at the magazine on her lap.

They each took a seat, though Annie preferred to stand as she spoke to Angela about her Baby, while being allowed to feel it kick.

Booth whispered quietly to Brennan as she watched their daughter.

"I think she's asleep."

Brennan shook her head.

"Nah, she's awake, her eyes are watching everything."

At the knowledge Booth pulled Molly from her position and cradled her in his arms instead, wanting to be able to look down into her blue eyes.

She looked up at him and her Mom, her lip disappearing further into her mouth as she suckled a little more intensely. Her eyes closed automatically when her Mom stroked her forehead and her Daddy's rocking was making her sleepy too, slowly but surely sleep claimed the three year old.

"What will you name the baby when it comes?"

Angela smiled as she covered Annica's hand with her own as it lay against her protruding belly.

"We're not sure yet Honey, but maybe you can help us pick when the little peanut is born?"

Annica smiled.

"Really?"

Hodgins chuckled at the completely awed expression on the twelve year old's face.

"Sure, why not?"

Annie tilted her head to the side.

"Isn't it a family thing, to pick the name of a baby?"

Angela reached out and touched Annica's chin, returning her gaze back to her own.

"You will be family after today Annie."

Brennan grinned as Annica hugged Angela for her kind words; Brennan knew what an effect those particular words would have on a girl who basically was an orphan in a sense. The feeling that you could belong somewhere, after so long of feeling as though you possibly weren't meant for this world, was an incredible feeling.

Tiffany walked down the hall, holding a large file; she forced a smile and stopped in front of them all.

"Mr and Mrs Hodgins, Seeley, Temperance..."

She shook hands with each and smiled at the kids, including the one oblivious to all.

"Kids..."

Parker felt Annie slip in beside him, between he and Angela, there was no chair there, but she managed to perch just fine.

"Please come into my office, let's have a chat."

Brennan frowned and looked to Booth concerned at Tiffany's tone. They all stood up and entered into the room, four chairs sat in a arch around one side of the desk, Tiffany's sat on the other side and two more sat off to the side.

"Is there something wrong?"

Tiffany smiled at the woman she had come to respect rather than like.

"Not per say, no."

Booth frowned as Hodgins spoke up.

"What does that mean?"

Tiffany sighed as she dropped her head and then inhaled deeply, she stood at her door and beckoned someone out of sight to come forward.

"This is Mr and Mrs Newman."

Annie looked up and stepped back away from the newcomers.

"They're Annica's Aunt and Uncle."

The two stood stock still, not a smile or a flicker of emotion to be seen.

"They have agreed to take Annica in and..."

Annie stood shock silent for a moment until her instinct took over.

"NO!"

Annica yelled, waking Molly with a fright and causing the three year old to wail in shock.

"I DON'T WANNA GO WITH THEM; I DON'T WANT TO, I WON'T."

Hodgins reached out and pulled Annica into his side as his wife sat down holding her belly.

"Angie? You ok Babe?"

She nodded.

"Ye... Yes, I'm fine ju... just a little... shocked."

Annica moved to Angela's side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't mean to hurt the baby..."

Annica's eyes were tear filled.

"Please don't make me go with them."

Brennan turned to Tiffany, a scowl on the Anthropologists face.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, we could have prepared for it, why wou..."

Tiffany held up her hands.

"Temperance, I didn't know, Mr and Mrs Newman only decided this morning that they would take Annica, they've been estranged from the family for years and when I found them early yesterday morning, they needed some time to think."

Brennan looked at them, her brows raised; Molly's crying adding to her anger.

"You had to think, you needed to decide if you would take in your own blood, she's not a meal choice at a restaurant, she's a human being."

The woman looked up at her husband as he took a step forward.

"The point is she's our niece and she will come with us."

Annica shook her head as her tears fell.

"No! I don't want to, I don't want to go with you, I wanna stay here, I wanna stay with Angela and Hodgins..."

Annica looked to Tiffany.

"Please you said I could, Please you said I won't have to go back to my family."

The Newman's looked to Tiffany with raised brows.

"Sweetheart I meant your parents."

"Please, don't make me, I'll run away, I won't stay there, I'll... I'll..."

Angela pulled the preteen in against her and let her cry into her shoulder, Annica was shaking with the strength of her emotions, she was so scared her Aunt and Uncle would be just like her parents, she didn't want to go back to that, not after finally getting away.

Parker who was also crying looked up at his Dad, who was trying to hush Molly.

"Dad? Do something, please; she doesn't have to go does she?"

Booth felt his heart break, for his son, for his daughter, for Annica, for Ange and Hodgins and for his girlfriend, who looked stricken, her mind was going a million miles an hour, he could see her trying desperately to devise a plan, one that would see Annica stay in their family unit.

"It's obvious she doesn't want to go with them..."

Tiffany nodded at the Agent.

"Yes, I can see that, we'll have to go take the matter to court and the judge will decide."

Mr and Mrs Newman stepped back.

"Court?"

Tiffany nodded.

"Yes in the mean time, Annica will stay with her emergency carers, we'll mak..."

"Why court, she's our niece, surely we get priority."

Tiffany sighed.

"Annica is twelve, in the eyes of the family law courts, she can make the decision for herself and the Judge will want to hear her reasons, I'm afraid this is the only way."

"She's a child, she' doesn't know what she wants, what she needs."

Mr Newman gestured at her as Tiffany spoke up.

"She's almost a teenager and of sound mind, she gets a choice in this; the Judge will decide what is in her best interests after he hears her reasons."

Mr Newman swiped his hand through the air.

"Forget it, we don't need this kind of bullshit, you can keep ha."

Angela looked up, feeling a glimmer of hope for the situation. She silently cursed Tiffany for asking, if the Newman's were sure of their decision to absolve their rights to her.

"Pfft, what rights, our right would be to take her, she's my brother's kid, but according to the law, that means shit all."

Booth straightened up at the cussing in front of the kids.

"That's enough."

Mr Newman scoffed.

"What your kids are too good to hear the bad words, we hauled our asses down here, only to find out we shoulda stayed where we were, fucking waste of money."

Tiffany took the opportunity to try and gain control of the situation in her office; today's morning meeting was not what she was expecting, with one look to Jack Hodgins, she remembered the sizable donation he had promised no matter what, but she wanted to be in his good books, so thought to try speed things up a little.

"Mr Newman I'll need you to sign some forms, stating you are severing biological family ties, you will have no rights to Annica and no say in her upbringing, from here on out once the documents have been court approved."

Mr Newman stepped forward and leaned over the desk, to sign the papers Tiffany laid down. Tiffany watched as the adults in the room, moved to separate the kids, standing in front of them like a pack of wolves.

Mr Newman threw the pen down.

"Is that it?"

Tiffany nodded; sort of glad that he had given in so easily, she really wasn't sure Annica's natural family was the best place for her to grow up if she had a choice.

"Yes that's it, I'll file them today with the family law court, you'll receive finalization papers via mail."

Mr Newman scowled and stepped back to his wife, taking her arm firmly.

Hodgins stepped forward.

"How much did it cost you to get here?"

Mrs Newman frowned as her husband looked the bug man up and down.

"What you gunna pay for the trip back?"

Hodgins pulled out a couple of hundred dollar bills from his wallet and handed them over.

"This ought to cover your wasted trip."

Mr Newman didn't hesitate to take the money; he looked at the bills as if checking if they were real, before shoving them in his back pocket.

"Is that all? We can go?"

Tiffany smiled forcefully and nodded.

"Yes thanks for coming in."

Mrs Newman nodded as her and she husband walked out, cussing about his brother and his good for nothing niece.

Tiffany sighed and closed the door; Annica was standing wide eyed, huddled against the very pregnant Angela.

"So I can stay, I don't have to go?"

Brennan smiled and smoothed her hand over Annica's long hair. Tiffany sat down in her seat at the desk and looked to Annica.

"I think it's safe to assume you will be fostered out by the Hodgins'."

Annica hugged both her new parents and then Brennan, Booth and then Parker.

Molly had calmed again and was now sniffling as she watched everyone in the room.

"Ok so if everyone would like to take a seat, we'll get started."

She spread some papers out on the desk and small pile in front of Booth and Brennan and another in front of Angela and Hodgins.

"Ok so at the moment, Annica is a ward of the state, with temporary emergency custody been granted to Seeley and Temperance, what these forms will state is that, although Annica will remain a ward of the state until she's eighteen or adopted she will be the foster child of Angela and Jack."

Both sets of adults nodded in understanding.

"So what we need is for Seeley and Temperance, you will both relinquish your temporary custody of Annica, meaning she will no longer be your responsibility."

Booth picked up the pen and handed it to Brennan to sign first, before he took it back and signed below her on each page. Tiffany smiled and took the papers, giving them a duplicate copy of each.

"Now..."

Jack looked up from where he was reading the form on the top of the pile in front of him.

"You and Angela, will be signing to say you accept the responsibilities under the guidelines of Foster parenting act and that you understand that Annica is still a ward of the state, that you understand and consent to monthly checks at home, that you will provide a home for her and that if for any reason it is deemed you are unable to care for her, she will be taken back into Government custody and payments provided by the government will cease immediately."

Hodgins smiled.

"We don't need the money."

Tiffany frowned.

"You don't want it?"

Angela and Hodgins both shook their heads.

"We can afford to home Annie, without state help, we don't need it, we don't want it, we just want Annica."

Annie smiled, so grateful at hearing Hodgins words to Tiffany.

Tiffany made a note on her file and smiled.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, positive."

She circled her notation and looked back up at them.

"Ok."

Jack signed the papers and tilted them toward his wife with a smile.

"Umm, we... we also wanted to give you the signed adoption paper work, we believe after your go ahead, after the first visit we can petition the courts?"

Tiffany smiled.

"That's correct, I will need to file the Newman's cut off paper work and then this lot, once it's all gone through, I will be out to see Annica in a month, if I'm satisfied, I can lodge the adoption paper work."

Angela and Hodgins smiled as Angela pushed the paperwork back toward Tiffany.

"I will need to come by your home today before I file this , just to ensure Annica's well being, once that's done, I will drive to the court, get the judge's signature and call you, once the foster agreement is signed, Annica will be in your care."

Annie smiled and Angela released a little squeal from her lips the excitement to much to contain for the artist.

Tiffany signed the paperwork to say she had witnessed it all and then bundled everything to her attaché case before standing.

"Ok, I'll meet you at your place. Seeley and Temperance, you will need to stay in presence of Annica until the judge has signed the paper work."

Brennan and Booth both nodded, both standing as well, Hodgins helped his wife up, groaning as she beared her weight on him.

Annie smiled and looked to Parker who had been so quiet that if she wasn't dying to hold his hand she'd have forgotten he was there.

Parker had been listening to everything, he had so many questions, he wondered if this is what every kid went through who had to get fostered. He felt bad for his sister and for Annie and for any other kid that had to come here and get talked about as they didn't exist, he now understood that perhaps that was the reason why, when his Mom was talking, she spoke loud enough for all to be involved in the conversation or she took the conversation behind closed doors.

Brennan leaned into Booth, drawing on his support and strength; she hated these offices and had been in Annie's position of feeling like an object rather than a human. Brennan hated each time someone new had to foster her, it had seemed easier than today's process, but that was because Annie's parents were actually alive. Brennan however didn't like the way the process could be likened to keeping the chain of evidence.

The group left the office, Annica with her foster parents following behind everyone else.

"So you understand what's happening Honey?"

Annica nodded.

"We all have to go to castle Hodgins and Ms Greer has to look around?"

Both Jack and Angela nodded.

"And if she thinks it's ok for me to stay with you, she's going to get a judge in court to sign my foster papers and then I can be with you?"

Again they both nodded.

"That's right."

Annica looked up a little concerned.

"Do you think she'll think its ok, if she doesn't where will I go?"

"You'll stay with Bren and Booth Honey, till we do what has to be done and you can be with us."

Annica sighed, taking Angela's hand as it was held out to her.

* * *

"Is we finished in there now Daddy?"

Booth smiled.

"We sure are Princess, all done."

Molly held her Daddy around the neck firmly as they walked out the door and down the steps onto the pavement, soon joined by the rest of their family and Tiffany.

"My car is undercover so I have your address, I'll meet you there."

Hodgins nodded as Tiffany walked away.

Brennan turned to her friends, Angela looked relived and exhausted, Hodgins looked worried and still on edge.

"That was... interesting."

Hodgins spoke sarcastically, plainly showing he didn't care to repeat the experience.

Booth smiled supportively.

"Home stretch guys, you live in an immaculate mansion, how could the place not be suitable?"

They all nodded in agreement of his thought.

"Let's go, we'll follow, Annica you need to stay with us."

Annie nodded and released Angela's hand, taking Parker's just as quickly.

* * *

Booth strapped Molly in, while Parker and Annie got comfortable, he noticed exactly how close they were sitting, he wondered if it was possible to get closer without sitting in each other's lap. Smiling in amusement he closed his daughter's door after kissing her cheek and positioned himself in the driver's seat.

Brennan had been quiet and he stole a glance at her to make sure she was ok. She seemed to be lost in thought and he hoped she wasn't reliving her time in care.

Starting the ignition, Booth pulled out behind Hodgins in his dark blue BMW, before taking Brennan's hand a squeezing comfortingly.

* * *

"You ok Angie?"

Angela looked to her husband and smiled.

"Huh? Yeah, I... I just got really scared back there..."

She watched her husband's eyes scan hers quickly before looking back to the road and nodding.

"I thought they'd take her and that would be it."

Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah... I know."

He placed his hand over the center console and squeezed her knee.

"Its gunna be ok now though, like Booth said, we live in home that is plenty sufficient to rear a teenager, we'll be fine."

Angela smiled, lacing her fingers between those of her bug man, inhaling as they took the bridge across the river, home.

* * *

**And we're done, for another chapter. Please review.**


	119. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer- Your kind words mean more to me than money ever could. Though owning Booth, Bren and Parker would be sweet, I know I won't ever own them, I'm not delusional... I take my pills everyday. **

**A/N- Thanks to LiselleHunt for help with soda flavors, we Aussies are so lacking over here Ok, let's see what happens in this chapter...**

* * *

Tiffany rolled up through the wrought iron gates of the Hodgins estate, she scoffed to herself that there was really no point in walking into this house, except sheer curiosity for how the other half live. She considered leaving her folder in the car, but thought better of it; she at least had to pretend to be doing her job.

Stepping out of her car, she smiled as the four adults waited for her on the porch, while the kids walked in, beckoned to the kitchen with fresh baked choc chip cookies by Maddie the house, second cook.

"Come on guys, I just took them out and we have root beer floats or purple cows, if you want them."

The kids smiled and followed Maddie; she was only young and the daughter of the senior cook of the house Marcus. Maddie's mother had died when she was young and with no family, except her father, Hodgins had allowed the girl to stay on the estate in the staff quarters. Maddie had loved growing up on the Hodgins land and although she was now twenty two, she had opted to follow in her father's footsteps and Hodgins had happily hired her.

The kids sat at the table and smiled, as a large plate of warm golden cookies were placed in front of them.

"So what'll it be kids, root beer floats or purple cows?"

Parker smiled, he looked to Annica and then Molly, both girls looked really confused and he knew neither had any idea what Maddie was talking about.

"Molly will have a purple cow; I'll take a root beer float and Annie..."

He looked to her; he really had no idea how to explain the flavor of root beer, so asked differently.

"Do you like grape soda?"

Annie shrugged; she rarely drank soda, having spent most of life barely being able to get water when needed.

Parker deflated and looked up to Maddie.

"Two purple cows please and a root beer?"

Maddie smiled.

"Sure Parker."

He smiled and looked back to Annie.

"You can try my root beer and then you'll know for next time."

Annie smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

They both looked to Molly who was already munching away on her second cookie, as they picked up their first.

* * *

Booth and Brennan sat in the living room as Hodgins and Angela gave Tiffany the tour, showing her the room, Annie had picked and the immediate grounds themselves. Hodgins went a little over kill, showing her all the safety features he'd had installed recently and Angela got emotional talking about all the wonderful things they were going to buy the girl, to help her settle in.

Tiffany wondered if Annica knew how lucky she was, as they walked back down the stairs, she marked off all she needed to and signed her recommendation for fostering. They re-entered the living room and smiled as Booth and Brennan got up from their quiet conversation on the couch.

Tiffany smiled and closed her folder, placing her pen back in her pocket and the files in her attache case again, before looking up at the two waiting sets of adults.

"I'll go see the judge now; hopefully we should have some news for you in the next couple of hours."

This hastened process was a little unorthodox, things usually could take weeks, but Jack Hodgins had made it very clear at the hospital that if the pace were hurried along he'd make a substantial donation to the shelter, though secretly he'd planned to regardless of how things turned out, his little Mouse had suffered there due to lack of funding and that upset him.

Jack reached out to shake her hand with a smile.

"Thanks, we appreciate it."

Tiffany smiled.

"I do need to have a chat with Annica privately before I leave though."

Angela smiled.

"I'll get her."

Tiffany smiled watching as the pregnant mom to be waddled off.

"So this is your first child you're expecting?"

Hodgins beamed.

"Yeah, we can't wait."

Tiffany nodded.

"And you sure you want to take in a foster child at this time?"

Hodgins nodded.

"Yep never been more certain of anything, Annica is a great kid, we've know her for a few weeks and we've all bonded, she's very much wanted here."

Tiffany nodded, looking up as Annie walked in with a worried expression, Parker and Molly following close behind.

"Nothing to be concerned about Annica, I just have a couple of questions for you and then I'll be off."

Annie nodded unsurely, but moved to the couch where she was motioned to. Brennan smiled and ushered Parker and Molly out, while Booth winked at her and also left. Angela and Hodgins walked to the thresh hold wanting stay close, so Annie wouldn't feel abandoned, but Tiffany looked up to them, silently telling them to keep going.

Once alone, Tiffany smiled and took out a tape recorder.

"Hi Annica, I just need to ask you some questions ok?"

Annie nodded.

"Good girl."

Annica frowned at the way Tiffany spoke to her like she was a child, Tempe and Booth didn't even talk to Molly in such a childish way, she pursed her lips and listened, wanting to get this over with as quick as possible.

"Annica can you tell me if you want to be fostered by Angela and Jack Hodgins?"

"Yes I do, very much."

"And you feel comfortable and safe with them?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any questions?"

Annie tilted her head.

"No."

"Can you tell me why you want to be placed with the Hodgins'?"

"Coz they're nice and they don't hurt me and I really like them... and if I stay with them I can still be with Parker and see Tempe and Booth and Molly and I'll have a little brother or sister soon and they can teach me lots and they said I can help with the baby an..."

Tiffany held up her hand.

"Ok, so there are a lot of reasons to stay with them."

Annica nodded watching as Tiffany turned the recorder off and placed it back in her bag.

"Ok Annica, well I'll be off, hopefully tonight you'll be sleeping in your new room."

Annica smiled watching as she stood and walked off without a backward glance. She left the room and a moment later Parker and Molly came running in.

"Are you ok? What did she want?"

Annie smiled.

"She recorded us and asked why I want to stay here with Angela and Jack and if I felt comfortable here."

"What did you say?"

"I said I did."

Molly frowned, she had no idea what was going on, but the thought of the cookies still on the table was making it hard to focus.

"Parka, can we eat cookies again now?"

Parker smiled, hearing his root beer float call his name also.

* * *

In the foyer the adults said their farewells to Tiffany hoping to hear from her soon, preferably with good news. Angela turned from closing the door and groaned.

"You ok Ange?"

"No..."

All three voices spoke up, as the owners of those voices jumped forward, thinking something urgent was wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you in labor?"

She smiled at the worried faces.

"I need to sit, my feet are killing me."

She hobbled over to the couch and flopped down, sprawled out with an exhausted expression.

"Hodgie?"

He smiled as he leaned down to his wife.

"Yeah?"

"I need a drink, lemon soda and a slice of some cherry tart I made yesterday, please."

Hodgins smiled at her pout and nodded as he looked up at their company.

"You guys want anything? Tea coffee, soda, juice, water?"

Booth smiled and responded after a quick silent question to his girl.

"Two coffees would be great."

"Awww."

Angela cooed.

"You two are so cute the way you read each others minds."

Booth rolled his eyes at Angela, as Brennan answered.

"We don't read one another's mind Ange; we just know each other very well."

Angela rolled her eyes now.

"Whatever Sweetie, it's still cute."

Brennan looked to Booth and shook her head at the fact her friend had just called them 'cute'; cute was for puppies and kittens. Booth smiled and kissed Brennan's cheek.

"She's right Bones, you are very cute."

Brennan rolled her eyes this time and slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey!"

She smiled looking up as Hodgins walked back in with a tray.

"Maddie made us macadamia and white chocolate cookies."

Booth grinned; he loved cookies, especially homemade ones.

They sat and ate, sporadically chatting amongst themselves and trying to discuss anything but the impending phone call from Tiffany. The kids came out and joined them a short time later, Hodgins setting up the gaming system for them, with a new version of 'Pac Man'. Molly ignored the game and walked over to her Mommy, indicating she wanted to get up on her lap.

Brennan placed her coffee down and nestled the three year old against her chest. Molly had made it abundantly clear how she liked to be held a few weeks ago. Telling Cam, Angela and Hodgins, that she like her head on her Mommy's pillows, they had all tried not to laugh, but Hodgins had broken first and left the office chuckling, followed closely by Cam. Brennan had blushed a little, but ultimately didn't care; these people were her family, it was far better for Molly to say such things in front of them than strangers.

* * *

The phone rang and everyone looked to its general direction. Hodgins jumped up and ran to it, disappearing out of sight. Annie got up, from her place on the floor with Parker and walked over to Angela, who was now sitting up and biting her nails nervously.

Angela smiled as the twelve year old joined her, wrapping her arm around the scrawny little waist, she pulled her down beside her and held her tight.

They all heard the phone click down and then Hodgins appeared again, Booth and Brennan allowed a small smile to play on their lips at Hodgins growing grin.

"It's approved!"

Cheers all round, except from Molly, who was confused again, but saw the opportunity to play with the game that was currently unoccupied and sitting on pause.

Angela and Hodgins squished Annica between them, so happy with the news they momentarily forgot the girl needed to breathe. A moment later they released her and watched as she made her way to Booth and Brennan.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you and looking after me."

They both smiled.

"You're very welcome Sweetheart."

Annie smiled as she looked to Booth.

"Thanks for saving me."

Booth looked to Brennan, her shinning eyes a testament to how proud of him she was.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat Annica, but you're safe now, I promise."

Annie smiled and looked back to Hodgins and Angela, before returning her gaze to Booth and nodding.

"I know, thanks for being the best parents I've ever had."

They both hugged her again, knowing they would miss her despite her close proximity to them.

Brennan was ecstatic, this was one girl, she could help, one girl who wouldn't have to put up with abuse any longer, like Molly she was now safe, with a family who would love her the way a child should be loved.

* * *

The two families' had lunch together and then it was decided that Hodgins and Angela were going to take Annie shopping, for clothes and really anything she wanted, they planned on spoiling her. Booth got her bag out of the car and made arrangements with Hodgins to meet him with Annica at her house to collect her things tomorrow.

The Booth clan were going to go grocery shopping and Booth and Brennan both had to rearrange their vacation time with work. Brennan knew she wouldn't have a problem, Cam was always lenient, her staff worked harder than any other unit in the Jeffersonian and so she rewarded them easily. Booth didn't think he would have any problems with Cullen either, especially if he planned on working a few hours here and there in the meantime.

Brennan walked upstairs to collect her two kids, she knew they had all gone up to see the room Annica had chosen, hearing their giggles, she smiled and walked toward the room with the door open. The sunlight filtered out into the hall, lighting up the cream colored carpet and red wood banister, she stepped closer and smiled as she peered into the room.

The three of them were sitting on the floor; Molly was the target of a tickle quest, by both older kids. The three year old had tears in her eyes as Parker and Annie leaned over her, laughing as they assaulted her sensitive ribs and under arms.

"Ok you three!"

They all looked over and smiled, Molly taking the opportunity to get up and run to her Mom.

"Save me!"

The little girl launched herself into her Mom's arms, the height now making her feel safer than on the floor.

"Oh Baby, what are they doing to you?"

"They is tickle-ling me Mommy, it's funny but not funny, but I still laugh, but I don't want to."

Brennan smiled at the frown on her daughter's face and then looked back to the other two.

"Parker, we'll be leaving shortly, it's time to say bye, Annie is going shopping with Angela and Hodgins."

Annie looked up with wide eyes.

"Shopping?"

Brennan smiled.

"I believe, clothes, a new computer and anything else you want are on the list."

Annica looked amazed.

"But I..."

Brennan held her hand up; the one not holding Molly to her hip.

"Shhh, I didn't tell you, act surprised."

Annica smiled and nodded her head, she felt odd having them buy her things, they had already done so much for her, more than her real parents ever had and now they were giving her more.

Brennan looked to Parker and smiled, silently telling him to say his goodbyes and they would meet him downstairs.

Parker nodded, watching his Mom walk away with his sister, he stood up and held his hand out to Annie, helping her to her feet.

"I'll call you tonight; maybe we can email each other again?"

Annica smiled and nodded.

"That would be fun."

Annie looked down to the floor and shuffled her feet.

"Are you ok Annie?"

She looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine, just..."

She paused.

"Just what Annie? Are you sad, you look sad?"

Annica looked up and shook her head.

"No! I'm really happy, like really, really happy, I can't believe this has all happened... it's just so... unbelievable."

Parker smiled.

"Dad says everything always happens for a reason, we just can't always see the reason to start with."

Annica smiled.

"I think that's nice, maybe I moved to Washington then, so I could meet you and your family and get saved?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"That sounds about right, you had to move here so you could meet us."

Annica giggled at his false macho display of puffing his chest.

"Your Mom told me you both were her knights in shining armor, she said it was part of the Booth boy code, to rescue and protect."

Parker blushed and ducked his head.

"Whatta you think?"

Annie smiled and took his hand.

"I think she's right."

Parker lifted his head and smiled.

"I didn't really do much though; it was my Dad who saved you."

"That's not true Parker, if you were never nice to me and became my friend even though your friends told you not to, I'd still be living with my father."

Parker grinned and stepped a little closer to her.

"I'm glad you're safe now."

Parker placed his hands on her waist and smiled.

"Remember yesterday in the maze how we kis..."

Annie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Parker's gently, before pulling back.

Parker smiled.

"I better go, we'll talk later ok."

Annica nodded.

"Ok."

They held hands and Parker led her out of the room and down toward their family.

* * *

Booth explained to Annica, he would see her tomorrow morning at her old house and that she should make a list of things she wanted to take, in case she decided she didn't want to go in, someone else could get her belongings.

She nodded agreeing she would make the list tonight and write down where everything she wanted was located in her room.

"My... my parents won't be there will they?"

Booth smiled.

"Your parents are still at the police station, they have court tomorrow afternoon."

Annie frowned.

"I don't have to go do I? I don't want to."

Booth shook his head.

"We're going to try and keep you out of it ok? You gave your statement, and we have photos and videos of what they did, the police who came to your house are going to be there and Tiffany will be there, I'm going also."

Annica looked around at them all as Tempe stepped forward.

"Try not to worry; your parents won't get away with what they've done."

Booth held back that he had also made sure her parents would be trialled for manslaughter, police had found the remains of one Edith Piper, in the back yard of the Newman's third home in Texas, it was obvious she had been beaten over the head with a blunt heavy object and then stabbed several times with what could only be a Phillips head screw driver.

Annie nodded, so far Booth and Tempe hadn't lied to her about anything and she was inclined to believe them now as well.

"K."

Brennan stepped forward and kissed Annica's head as she hugged her.

"You're safe now, it's all over, you can just be an above average kid now."

Annica giggled and hugged Brennan back Booth smiled, Annica's eyes were bright and happy.

"Thanks."

Bones stepped back into Booth and smiled as he spoke.

"See tomorrow Bright eyes."

She smiled at the new name and nodded as she looked to Angela and Hodgins, as they all walked towards the front door. Annica hugged Molly and then Parker again, smiling as he kissed her cheek and whispered.

"I'll miss you."

"See ya Parks, I'll miss you too."

They all said their goodbyes and the Booth/Brennan clan bundled into the SUV and drove slowly away.

* * *

Annica felt a little strange without Brennan and Parker and Booth around and Molly of course, but she wasn't scared. The butterflies in her stomach told her she was nervous and possibly excited also, she looked up as Hodgins spoke.

"Ready to go shopping?"

Annie smiled.

"I really don't need anything, you have already..."

"Uh, none of that, you need a new computer, Angela assures me you need accessories for your room, bathroom items, clothes and a TV for your room."

Annica raised her brows in silent awe, she couldn't believe how her luck had turned, she had gotten her wish, she was being taken into a family, just like how Molly had, now all she had to do, was make sure they never wanted to give her back.

* * *

Booth pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot, watching as Bones jumped out.

"I won't be long."

Booth nodded and smiled as she closed the door and ran toward the elevator.

"What's Mom doing?"

"She has to talk to Cam about rearranging her days off, so we can still go camping."

Parker smiled.

"Do you reckon Annie can come camping with us now?"

Booth smiled.

"We'll need to ask Angela and Hodgins."

Parker nodded.

"Can you call em now?"

Booth turned in his seat and chuckled.

"How about I ask tomorrow, let's just give them the rest of the day to get used to each other without interruptions ok."

Parker understood his Father's words, but still was anxious to see if she would be allowed.

* * *

Brennan trotted through the lab.

"Doctor Brennan, I thought you were going away?"

Brennan smiled.

"Change of plans, we've been organizing foster care for Annie."

Wendell smiled.

"She told the truth?"

Brennan squinted and tilted her head to the side.

"Not exactly, her father got over zealous in his beating and she called."

Wendell felt bad for the twelve year old, but he was glad she'd finally gotten out of what was obviously an unhappy situation.

"So where is she?"

Wondering if she should tell or not, she dropped her head and smiled.

"You'll see soon enough."

Wendell frowned and then smiled.

"You and Agent Booth took her in?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"No."

Wendell watched as his idol walked away toward Cam's office.

Brennan knocked seeing Cam at her desk, a deep frown on her face as she read through the paperwork in front of her.

"Doctor Brennan! Come in, how'd it all go with Annica?"

Brennan smiled.

"Good, she's officially Ange and Hodgins' daughter."

Cam nodded.

"Excellent."

"They'll apply for adoption in a month."

Closing the file in front of her, Cam smiled.

"So what can I do for you?"

Brennan sat and gave a small smile.

"I was hoping to get an extension on my vacation time, I can come back to work for the week if you like?"

Cam shook her head.

"I already changed the dates when I spoke to you from the hospital; I figured you'd take the week extra."

Brennan smiled.

"Thanks Cam."

Camille Saroyan smiled, she had originally not been fond of the woman in front of her, but time had shown her that Temperance Brennan was a seriously misunderstood woman, she was kind and passionate and fiercely loyal to those who she trusted and respected. She was a good friend, a hard worker, dedicated to the extreme and compassionate to a fault, often getting hurt in the process of trusting those who were supposed to be trusted.

"Not a problem Doctor Brennan..."

She looked around briefly and smiled.

"So where are the rest of the troops?"

Brennan smiled.

"Waiting downstairs in the car."

Cam nodded.

"Well then I guess you should go, don't want to keep them waiting, we'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Brennan nodded as she stood up and smiled.

"Yes thank you and I'll email you Wendell's monthly review results."

Cam nodded.

"Ok, I'll keep an eye out."

Brennan nodded, before turning and walking out of the office.

* * *

Next on the list was Cullen, but Booth wanted to speak to a few of the guys regarding Annica's parents and so dropped his family at the supermarket, citing he'd back shortly and would text when he arrived.

Brennan was fine with the plan, it was hard enough to shop with two kids without adding a third to the mix, she climbed out at the drop off zone and pulled Molly out of her car seat, before Parker climbed over and jumped as well.

"I'll see you soon, Love you Bones."

She smiled.

"Love you too Booth."

The kids and Brennan watched him pull out, before they entered the supermarket to grab what they needed.

Inside the mall a 'Dora the Explorer' ride sat idle and empty, Molly generally had go, whenever they came to this center and Brennan took the coins she kept aside out of her purse.

"Mommy! Dora."

Parker smiled at the excitement of his sister and looked around briefly to see if he knew anyone.

"Yes I see Baby, would you like a turn?"

Molly nodded.

"Yes please Mommy."

Brennan handed her the two coins allowing her a double length ride as they walked over.

"Climb in then."

Molly climbed into the little car with Dora and her monkey and put the safety belt on.

"Are you all safe?"

The three year old nodded and leaned forward to put the money into the slot.

"Good girl, press the green button for go."

Molly smiled and the car gave a little shudder and then began its journey.

"Don't let go of the steering wheel Baby, watch where you're going."

Molly nodded, looking directly in front of the car at the people moving toward her.

Parker smiled and moved to sit on a bench seat a few steps away, Brennan watched him go and spoke to her daughter.

"Mommy and Parker are going to be just there ok."

Molly nodded as she glanced over to where her brother was already sitting.

Brennan approached her son and sat beside him.

"Are you ok?"

The twelve year old looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, just thinking about how horrible it must feel to not have real parents, to be alone."

Brennan nodded.

"It's not a nice feeling, you're right."

Parker watched his Mom and sighed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you think of..."

Brennan shook her head.

"It's fine Parker."

He looked down at his lap and spoke quietly.

"What were you like when you were little Mom?"

Brennan smiled sadly.

"What was I li...? I was very shy Parker, always had been, my parents even took me to see a doctor once they thought there was something wrong with me."

Parker frowned.

"Like what?"

Brennan shrugged.

"I'm not sure they couldn't understand why I was such loner, when they were all so outgoing I guess."

"Did you want friends?"

"When I was younger yes, very much and after my parents and brother left, I wanted friends even more, I thought, when everyone left that it was because of me, because I didn't fit in, so I spent a long time trying to make friends, thinking if I gained popularity perhaps my family would return and not be ashamed of me..."

Parker took his Mom's hand without thinking, but stayed silent as he watched her.

"But it seemed having your family leave, was an invitation for cruel jokes and remarks, name calling and further cause to ostracize me from social groups, after that I didn't want anyone, I immersed myself in my studies."

"So you really were alone then."

Brennan swallowed tightly.

"Yes, for a long time, I tried to stay away from people when I could and I learned that nothing good comes from building a relationship with another human, they hurt you and leave you they, tell you they love you and then leave they, say they're your friend but they betray you, it hurt too much so I kept away."

Parker nodded.

"Did you think your parents and brother would ever come back?"

"I told myself they wouldn't."

The twelve year old frowned.

"Why?"

"When you have low expectations it doesn't hurt as much when the things you want so badly don't come, I had learned that humans disappoint constantly and the only thing I had faith in were my books and school subjects."

"Did you have some nice foster families?"

Brennan smiled.

"A couple, but I knew they only wanted the government money, they had no real interest in me, but by then it didn't bother me if I was wanted or not."

"Why?"

Parker was a little confused, he hated the feeling his real Mom sometimes gave him, of not being wanted, it hurt his chest a lot and he hated the thought of Bones feeling that way too, he couldn't imagine not caring if he was wanted or not, he constantly wondered how to make himself more likable to his Mom.

"Well because by that time I just wanted to be left alone. I did have one couple that took me in after one of my foster fathers broke my arm, they were my emergency carers for that time and one other, an old married couple, they sat down with me every night and spoke about my grades, they tried to get to know me, Mrs Filk would make me cookies and bring them up to my room, I stayed with them a total of five days and in those days, three the first time and two the second, I would cry for everything that happened and everything that I felt I'd lost."

"You never cried before that?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No, I couldn't, I had to be strong, it wasn't safe to let my guard down."

Parker was saddened by his Mom's story, but thankful his sister and Annie didn't have to go through any of that any more.

"I wish no one had to feel like that."

Brennan nodded.

"I know and that's why I was so proud of you for befriending Annie, even though all your friends told you not to, they were mean to her and made her feel unwanted, but you did the opposite, if could have had a friend like you in school Parker, perhaps things would have been different for me also."

Parker sighed, he never regretted a single day of going against his friends and spending time with Annie, he tilted his head and watched his sister walk toward them.

"When school starts back, I'm going to ask Mr Gower to set up a better bully program the one school has isn't working and I don't want any kid to feel as lonely as you did Mom."

Brennan kissed his head smiled.

"You're a remarkable young man Parker Booth and I'm so proud of you."

Parker beamed, glad to have made his Mom happy.

"Do you have faith in people now Mom?"

She smiled.

"Yes..."

She gently brushed the hair from his forehead.

"Some more than others though."

Parker smiled, knowing she meant she had faith in him, allowed his heart to soar.

* * *

**So? Please review.**


	120. Chapter 120

**FIRSTLY... I have to say congratulations to Emily Deschanel and David Hornsby on their little baby, how exciting. (I know they don't read ff, I'm putting it out there into the universe)**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, make nothing except hopefully you guys a little happier and my brain a little lighter **

**A/N- Ok let's see, shall we jump ahead to ... the following morning, outside the Newman residence?**

* * *

Booth had been talking to a couple of the guys from the station, he was chuckling about what a hard time Annica's father had been given over the fourth of July holiday period, with only skeleton staff on, to man the cell blocks, Annica's father was apparently a lot easier to handle now, than he'd originally been and somewhat more bruised.

Booth held no sympathy for the man, nor did have any remorse for allowing the cops that night to beat the crap out of him. Child abusers, human traffickers and rapists were the worst kind of scum in Booth's book, followed closely by wife or husband beaters and dirty cops.

Booth listened without care as Linden, a senior officer told him that Annica's Mom had been placed in a cell, with a woman who had just been picked up, for the suspected revenge murder on her husband, after he left their two year old son in the car to go gambling, her son had died and she had murder in her heart. Somehow, the two hundred and twenty four pound woman had found out about her cell mates crimes and went a little ballistic, having to be sedated after the taser gun failed to stop her fury.

As a catholic man, Booth knew it was in his faith to forgive, but he knew some people had no right to forgiveness, forgiveness was for those who would honestly repent, Annica's parents would have eventually killed her without care, of that he was sure and for that, he hoped to help them find their way to hell.

Annica swallowed as Hodgins drove up her street, it was easy to pick her house, it had crime scene tape up and cop cars parked out the front. Hodgins pulled to a stop and smiled as Booth walked over and opened the door for Annica.

"Hey Missy, how you feeling?"

Annie looked up and shrugged.

"A bit sick."

Booth nodded and placed his hand on the back of her head ushering her up on the foot path. Hodgins joined them a moment later.

"Where's Angela?"

"She tired; we had a big afternoon yesterday didn't we?"

Booth smiled as Annie smile and nodded.

"I got so much stuff Booth and there were shops that were just for girls too, no boy's clothes or anything."

Annie smiled as Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"If I ever see pink again, it will be too soon."

Annie gave him a playful push, it was obvious they'd done a little more bonding over the last fifteen hours or so and for that Booth was thankful.

"So you got clothes and a computer, what else?"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ok, let's go."_

_Annie looked around the busy mall as she climbed out of Angela's van. Hodgins drove, while her new Mom and she made a list of all things Annie could ever need or want, granted Angela had made the majority of the list herself the twelve year old was still stuck on the i-pod her Mom was suggesting; apparently music was crucial to calm the soul._

_They walked slowly toward one end of the mall, Annie felt a little out of place, she hadn't been to a mall in long time, it was crowded and noisy and she wondered how anyone concentrated on buying anything they needed._

"_Ok, Sweetie, so shall we do clothes first?"_

_Annica looked up and nodded, she was almost ashamed to admit though, she had no idea what to buy or even what to look for, her mother had never taken her shopping, it was simply a matter of second hand clothes left on her floor, when it was noted she'd grown out of the others._

"_O... Ok, but Ange, I... I don't know what to do."_

_Angela smiled and wrapped her arm around her new daughter._

"_Well... it just so happens that my specialty is shopping, so be prepared... I'll teach you everything I know."_

_She grinned playfully as Hodgins rolled his eyes and Annie could help but feel excited for what was to come._

_The first clothing store was a boutique style layout and Annie was stunned by the beauty, all the colors of the decor and the lighting, were set up to make the items on the walls and racks look amazing._

_Angela took Annie's hand and led her to the wall of jeans, black, denim, white, beige and then the colors, red, pink, yellow, green, purple; belts hung from the sides in varying materials and colors, interchangeable buckles hung beside them._

"_Ok, pick some colors, starting with black, every girl needs at least one pair of black jeans."_

_Annie raised her brows._

"_They do?"_

_Angela smiled._

"_Yup, trust me."_

_Annica walked into the change room, with three pairs of jeans, four shirts, two dresses and skirt with tights attached. She came out with each new outfit on and blushed each time her parents clapped and whooped her._

"_We'll need to get shoes for that Sweetie."_

_Annie smiled and went back into the change room._

_They left the store over an hour and a half later with everything except the orange floral dress, which according to Hodgins wasn't pretty enough to be worn on the twelve year old._

_Next store was an electronics super-center. Annica didn't know anything about computers really and so it was simply a matter of liking the design or not when her parents pointed at them._

"_What about this one try it out?"_

_She placed her fingers over the keypad and like Hodgins showed her and typed 'The cat sat on the mat.' _

"_The keys feel a bit funny, like they're too far apart."_

_Hodgins nodded as he led her to the next one, he deemed suitable._

"_Ok, what about... here give this one a go."_

_She ended up with a white Apple MAC Book Pro with accessories such as a bag, mouse and mouse bad, protective sleeve, attachable surround sound speakers and a few extra programs that Angela said she could install._

_They got the TV and DVD player for her room and her new i-pod while they were there and chose the two free DVD's she got with the player._

_Hodgins made arrangements to have everything delivered to the house later that afternoon and thanked the salesman for his help, before the family of three left the store._

_Next shop they hit was a home decorator's outlet; Annie loved it, from bedspreads and towels to window dressings and cushions._

"_It's so beautiful in here."_

_Annie originally was going to go with pink accessories for her room, but after seeing a range of deep red curtains and throw rugs and speaking with Angela, she decided the red would grow better with her and suit the ivory and gold already in the room. _

_Hodgins laughed and pushed the cart along as Angela got Annie totally wrapped up in shopping._

"_What about this one, it's sweet with the little flowers on it?"_

_Annie shrugged._

"_But I don't need it?"_

_Angela threw the decorative cushion into the cart._

"_Today is about want not need."_

_Annica still felt awkward, but Angela's attitude and mood was catchy and the young girl soon held up items because they looked nice and not because she required them._

_They stopped for afternoon tea and Annica tried her first scone with strawberry preserve and cream, she also had her first ever chocolate thick-shake and loved it._

_They completed the day with more clothes shopping and finally Angela took great delight in showing the twelve year old the world of bath bombs, bath salts, bath bubbles, body wash, soaps, gels, body butters and hair treatments, also restocking her own stash, she began Annica's collection with a complete papaya skin care range, which Annie deemed the best fruity smell in history._

_In the car on the way home, Annie went through her clothes and bathroom accessories again, feeling so spoiled, but so thrilled to have received everything on her lap. She looked up as they arrived home and noted Edgar and a couple of house staff, standing out front of the house in wait. She packed up her things again and smiled as Hodgins requested they take the stuff up to Annie's room._

_Once out of the car, Annie couldn't contain herself any longer, she thanked her parents profusely and wrapped her arms around them both, feeling exceedingly happy, when she felt their arms hold her tight. _

**End Flashback**

Hodgins smiled as they walked into the house, he knew Booth was attempting to sidetrack the twelve year old from all the cops and hubbub going on, he was succeeding too. They made their way upstairs and Booth directed her into the bedroom he'd been in earlier when he arrived.

"I got curtains for my room, pretty red ones and Angie helped me to match stuff, I got cushions that match and a vase and some pictures, Oh and I got a TV and DVD player, I've never had one before, and we got some DVD's, I wanted Finding Nemo."

Booth groaned at the mere mention of the darn flick, he would be happy never to hear the names Nemo or Dory again. Annica laughed at Booth's reaction, before realizing she was standing in what used to be her room.

Hodgins looked around, it was sparse, a bed, a nightstand, a chair and a desk, were the only pieces of free standing furniture, the robe was built in and only had one door. There was single flat pillow on the bed and a green blanket at the end.

Annie picked up her satchel from under her bed, grabbed the hat Brennan had bought her from inside her nightstand, she lifted her thin mattress to retrieve a photo and went to the robe and grabbed her school books from the floor.

"I'm done."

Hodgins nodded, it was true, there really wasn't much else to take, no toys or jewelery or makeup, no CD player or CD's, nothing there wasn't even a single picture on the walls. Hodgins had the desire to take her shopping again and buy so much more than a twelve year old could ever need.

"You sure you got everything?"

Annie nodded at Booth.

"Yep."

Both men nodded and they ushered her out.

* * *

Annie's eyes flitted around the house as she walked down the steps, she saw a smear of blood on the wall that she knew was hers and the dent beside it made by her father knocking her head into it last week.

They walked down the steps and onto the ground floor where a few officers were milling around. The street had found out what was happening and the police had been called in to stop looting and vandals from destroying the property itself along with everything in it.

Annie looked around and lowered her head before walking toward the front door, Booth and Hodgins followed her, watching her stop and look to the side of the house.

"You ok?"

Annie looked back and smiled.

"Yep, I... I just wanna say bye."

Hodgins and Booth frowned as she lowered her bag to the ground and walked toward the gate, there on the ground hiding behind the garden hose was a gray tabby cat. Annica picked it up and gave it cuddle.

"See ya kitty."

Hodgins walked over quietly, not wanting to scare the animal.

"Who's cat?"

Annie looked up and shrugged.

"It's a stray, I used to try and feed it, he comes up to my window some nights."

Hodgins smiled.

"Take him."

Annica frowned.

"Huh?"

"Take him, he's yours, we'll stop by the vet on the way home, get him checked out, vaccinated and wormed, go to the pet store and get some stuff, he's yours."

Annica smiled her pulse racing in excitement.

"Really?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"Really."

"What about Angela?"

"She loves cats, has wanted one for ages, you just have to keep it out of the nursery."

Annica grinned largely.

"You mean he can stay inside the house."

Hodgins looked at the cat, it was still relatively young and cats were easily litter trained; well most and he hoped this was one of them.

"You have to toilet train it and if it pee's in the house, it will have to live outside."

Annica nodded; confident she could have an indoor cat for her very own.

"I will, he'll be great, you'll see."

Hodgins nodded, he knew this was going to be one over loved cat.

"Ok well maybe we should get a box to put him."

Annie looked horrified.

"NO! Please I'll carry him, he'll be so scared in a dark box, I'll hold him, I won't let go."

Hodgins hadn't meant to upset her, but it was obvious he had; however he still felt it safer to put the cat in something that would contain it if it got scared.

"We don't have to lock him in it, but what if he scratches you and he runs onto the road in front of cars, when we get to the vet? It's on a main road; you can play with him in the car."

Annie conceded, she didn't want any harm to come to her oldest friend.

"I think there are some boxes inside the laundry room."

Booth nodded.

"I'll get it."

He was glad it was Hodgins taking in the cat, he wasn't so fond of them, not since the case with CIA agent was killed and eaten by cats in the parking lot; nope Seeley Booth, he was a dog man.

As he pulled a couple of boxes out from beside the dryer, Booth groaned thinking about the next time Molly visited the Hodgins estate and saw a cute little kitten, he knew the begging would start. Rolling his eyes he fixed the box up by folding the flaps together and walked back outside.

"Ok, one kitty carrier."

Annie smiled and put the cat inside.

"Has he got a name?"

The twelve year old shrugged.

"I just call him Kitty, but I guess I'll have to think of one."

Annica picked up her bag again, while Hodgins carried the cat and Booth carried Annie's school books, they loaded the car and Booth said good bye to Annie before closing the door and smiling as she was consumed by the cat once more.

"What time is the court case?"

Booth looked at his watch.

"Proceedings start at eleven thirty, its open and shut really. I went to the crime lab yesterday, her father buried the murder weapon with the body, his finger prints are all over it, the wife confessed to keeping it a secret, said if she told she was scared her husband would kill her too, we have Annie's abuse on tape, her x-rays show multiple fractures that have healed, we have her statement, both parents will be in prison by tonight."

Hodgins nodded and glance into the car at Annie.

"She slept on the floor last night, in the corner; Ange went in to check on her, freaked when she wasn't in her bed."

Booth nodded.

"Give her time, she'll settle down."

Hodgins nodded.

"Thanks man, let us know how court goes."

Booth nodded and patted Hodgins back, before watching as he walked around to the driver side and got in.

Booth smiled and waved as they drove away, confident Annie was right where she belonged.

* * *

Brennan had decided she and the kids would go out for lunch, she needed to side track her own mind and she wanted to get out of the apartment.

"Ok, shoes on, let's go."

Parker frowned, poking his head out of his room.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

She smiled.

"Yep, I'm hungry; let's go get lunch at the Bakery."

Parker grinned, he loved the Bakery, they had the best meat pies he'd ever tasted and they made their own ketchup.

Molly came running down the hall, her sandals in her hand.

"I got em Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"Well put them on, they're no good on your hands."

Molly smiled, sitting down in the middle of the floor. Brennan watched, Molly had learned how to put her sandals on a couple of weeks ago, she had done it a few times since then and although slow to figure out which shoe belonged to which foot, once she started she had all three buckles done up in speedy time.

Placing the left shoe on her right foot, she frowned and swapped, Brennan smiled as her little fingers quickly fixed the shoe in place before moving to the next.

Parker walked out of his room and smiled, he was wearing his new skate shoes, making his feet look bigger than what they were, but he had assured her that was the style.

"Ready."

"Yup."

Brennan nodded as Molly got up and ran over.

"I did it Mommy."

Brennan clapped and smiled.

"Well done Baby, good job."

She beamed glancing to her brother proudly and watching him smile.

"Alright, let's go."

She grabbed her keys and cell, putting her card in her pocket and they walked out the door.

"Stairs please."

Molly ran to the exit door, trying in vain to push it open. She grunted and groaned, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ready Molly, I'll help, one, two..."

"FREE!"

Parker pushed with his sister and smiled as she got excited when the door opened and they could walk through.

"Gimme your hand please."

Molly reached up, one hand on the railing the other firmly encased in her Mothers.

"Once step at a time, slowly."

Molly nodded, her little legs still trying to move quicker than her Mom would allow.

"Molly?"

She looked up.

"Are you listening?"

The three year old slowed down instantly, bringing both feet to rest on a single step before moving onto the next.

"Thank you, much better."

They made it to the foyer and smiled at Daniel on duty.

"Afternoon, Doc, kids, out for some fun?"

"We're going to the bakery for lunch."

Parker informed him with a smile.

"Ooo sounds good."

Brennan smiled.

"Would you like us to get you anything while we're there?"

Daniel smiled.

"Oh that's quite alright the wife packs me lunch each day, I've got enough to feed a horse."

Brennan frowned.

"Your wife gives you chaff?"

Daniel chuckled.

"No, no Miss, she packs so much food for me, I could fill a horse."

Brennan was going to ask Daniel if he knew horses actually had strict diets and couldn't just be fed any old human grade product, but her cell beeped and she disregarded her thought instantly.

"Right, ok, well we should go, see you later."

Daniel tipped his hat and smiled.

"Bye now."

The kids waved and Brennan grabbed Molly's hand again as she pulled her cell out and they stepped down onto the side walk.

'**Annie and Hodgins gone, all went fine, going to prepare for court now, I love you xxx'**

Brennan smiled and text back, knowing he'd be waiting.

'**We're going to the bakery for lunch, let me know how it goes, I love you xxx'**

She sent the text and pocketed her cell again, before they set off down the street.

"Mom, how come we couldn't go to court with Dad?"

Brennan looked down to her son as they moved to the left to avoid the lady using a white cane.

"Because court is not a nice place Parks and her parents would be there and... it's just not a good idea Sweetheart."

"Mommy why does dat lady have a stick?"

Brennan ushered her daughter along.

"Shhh, Molly remember to use your little voice please."

Molly frowned before turning to continue watching the lady as she passed by.

"But Mommy, it's not good to play wif sticks."

"That's a special stick Baby, that lady can't see, the stick helps her to walk without crashing into things."

Molly raised her brows, her features twisted in confusion.

"Why does she keep her eyes closed then, if she opened em she could see Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Her eyes don't work Baby."

"She should get em fix like the car Mommy."

Brennan groaned under breath, glad Booth wasn't with them to remind her, she was just like her daughter.

"Not everything can be fixed when it's broken Molly, now do you know what you what for lunch?"

Brennan hoped her daughter would go with the change in conversation as they entered the Bakery. A small bell over the door tingled and a young man came out from the back.

"Temperance, wow you're here again."

Brennan smiled at the blonde behind the counter.

"Hello again Bradley, how's your father?"

Brad shrugged as he stepped closer to the counter.

"The chemo has really taken it out of him, but he's doing better, the docs think a few more rounds and he can stop."

Brennan smiled.

"That's great, give him my regards."

Bradley smiled brightly and nodded.

"Are you here for lunch?"

Again Brennan smiled.

"Yes, if you don't mind, we'll eat here."

"Oh no Temperance, I don't mind at all, can I get you coffee, or shakes?"

Brennan nodded and looked to the kids.

"You want milk shakes?"

Molly cheered and clapped while her brother nodded and smiled watching Brad curiously. Brennan looked back to the twenty something year old and nodded.

"I'll take a double strength latte and we'll get two strawberry milkshakes please."

Bradley smiled, taking the order down on his note pad, while grinning ear to ear.

"Any food?"

Brennan motioned Parker to speak his order while she spoke to Molly quietly.

Brad looked to Parker after a moment of staring at Brennan adoringly; the young boy was staring at him with a strange look, making Brad smile while feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Must be fun, hanging out with your Mom."

Parker stepped forward, standing in front of his Mom as she squatted down beside Molly.

"Can I get a meat pie thanks, with ketchup."

Brad swallowed tightly and wrote the item down as Brennan stood up again.

"Molly would like a cheese quiche please and I'll take..."

Brad cut in.

"A pumpkin, feta and leek quiche?"

Brennan smiled.

"I must order it a lot."

Parker scowled at the man and his cheesy grin.

"We all have our favorites Temperance."

She nodded and thanked him, handing over her card with a smile, as he charged her.

Parker sat facing the counter, his sister sat next to him, meaning his Mom had to sit with her back to Brad, just the way Parker liked it.

"Mommy I miss Daddy."

Brennan smiled, reaching across the table to stroke her daughter's hair back behind her ear.

"Oh, Baby, I miss Daddy too, but he'll be home later."

"Is Daddy playing wif other peoples?"

Unsure what exactly her little girl meant, Brennan gave the most straight forward answer.

"Daddy is working Molly; he's putting the bad people in jail."

Molly nodded, looking up as Brad walked over.

"Ok, two milk shakes."

He placed them on the table, one in front of Parker and the other in front of Molly.

"And one double strength latte, with hazelnut swirls."

Brennan smiled as her beverage was placed in front of her.

"Thank you Bradley."

Parker watched Brad look down with a stupid grin on his face.

"You're welcome Temperance."

She stirred the steaming liquid in her cup, unaware of Brad casting a lingering glance down the puckering neckline of her shirt.

"Mom! Does Dad have his GUN! With him?"

Brennan frowned at Parker's small outburst and noted the deep scowl on his face.

"Ye... Yes Parker I'm sure he does."

Parker watched as Bradley scampered off behind the counter.

"Parker?"

He looked to his Mom and schooled his features.

"Is something wrong Sweetheart?"

He smiled.

"Nope, I was just asking."

Brennan tilted her head, she could tell Parker was hiding something from her, but also knew he wouldn't speak about it until he was ready and that time, wasn't now.

Brad brought their food out on a tray and placed it all down on the table, before hurrying off again.

* * *

Booth walked into the court house and sat down outside court room two, a few officers were already there, shuffling papers in their hands and chatting quietly amongst themselves. Pulling his cell out off his pocket, Booth switched it off and smiled as Anders sat down beside him.

"So you heard Hadoes is sick, we pulled Judge Marcomb."

Booth smiled, Marcomb was well documented to hate child abusers, he had no time for them and thought if they were caught in the act then all they were was a waste of tax payer's money. Booth's confidence soared on the case, Annica's parents would be incarcerated for life, well her father would be anyway; her mom was set for at least twenty years behind bars.

"Really..."

Anders nodded silently with a small smile.

"Well, this day just got better."

Anders patted Booth's shoulder and got up, leaving the agent all smiles.

* * *

"Can we go to the park Mommy; I wanna play on the swings."

Brennan looked to her daughter and smiled.

"You eat your lunch and we'll see."

Molly took a big bite of her quiche, breaking half off from between her lips with her fingers, when her Mother gave her a disapproving look.

"Manners please."

Molly nodded and chewed the smaller bite, with her mouth closed as she wiped her fingers on the napkin. Turning back to her son, she noticed he was picking at his meal.

"Are you ill Parker?"

She reached over, placing her hand to his forehead to check for fever.

"I'm ok, just not as hungry as I thought."

Brennan nodded and placed another bite of her own quiche in her mouth, chewing whilst thinking of her sons change in demeanor.

* * *

They finished up and placed their trash in the can provided, Bradley was nowhere to be seen and Brennan frowned slightly placing the plates and her latte mug on the counter.

"Bradley? Excuse me?"

Parker tugged on her arm.

"Don't call him, let's just go Mom."

Brennan wasn't sure what had gotten into her son as he pulled her toward the door.

"Par..."

"Oh, all done then?"

Brennan looked up to the smiling store owner's son and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, it was all lovely."

"Thank you Temperance, I hope to see you again soon."

Parker shook his head, not even hiding his disgust at Bradley anymore, his eyes narrowed as he watched Brad smile like he was gunna melt in a puddle.

"Yes, have a good afternoon."

They turned and Brad watched the family leave, the young boy he'd seen many times, looking back and scowling, before disappearing into the street outside.

* * *

Booth stood up as the court reconvened and paced back and forth, he faced the doors as the bailiff stepped out and called his name. Making his way down the thoroughfare, and through the gates, Booth took his place in the witness box.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Booth nodded as he spoke his answer.

"I do."

"Please sit."

Booth took his seat and waited.

"Agent Seeley Booth, we understand you were first on the scene to arrest George Newman on July third."

Booth nodded as he straightened his tie.

"Yes that's correct."

"Can you please tell the court how that came to be?"

Booth cleared his throat and began.

"My son and Annica Newman the daughter of the accused are friends, my partner... my girlfriend and I have gotten to know Annica and felt something was wrong at home..."

Booth was cut off by the attorney for the Newman's.

"That's speculation."

Booth looked to the Judge who nodded.

"I'll allow it, continue Mister Booth."

Booth nodded.

"My partner, myself and our two children were preparing to go away for the week and had been worried about Annica's wellbeing while we were gone, my partner upon dropping Annica home from spending her second week of school vacation at the jeffersonian..."

"Sorry, Annica has been staying with you?"

Booth smiled at the prosecutor.

"No, not staying with us, my partner picks Annica up each morning; she spends the day with her and my two children, before my partner drops her home again. We've been doing this for two weeks now and as we planned to go away, had arranged for Annica to be picked up by our family and taken to the Jeffersonian, Annica's father told my partner he had no plans for her during vacation and her Mother was at a retreat."

The prosecutor nodded.

"You may continue."

Booth nodded.

"My partner dropped Annica home on the Friday and gave her a cell phone, to use in case of emergencies or if she decided she didn't want to go to the Jeffersonian while we were away..."

The defense attorney stood, smug about the fact he was going to prove the witness and family were trying to create a rift, by giving someone else's child something they couldn't afford to give her; that was their story anyway.

"Did the Newman's not have a phone she could use?"

Booth smiled at the loaded question.

"Actually they did, but after destroying Annica's personal computer she had won through a science fair, they then banned her from using the phone unless she could pay for the call, as a twelve year old not given an allowance, she couldn't do that."

The prosecutor smiled at the attorney's ashen expression as he sat down, looking at his clients.

"Continue Agent Booth."

Again Booth smiled at the way the prosecutor threw in the Agent comment to build a wall of trust between the jury and the witness.

"Right, so my partner gave Annica the cell and told her to send a daily text message to assure us of her safety, which Annie did... but on Sunday night, my family and I were just about to sit down to dinner when my cell rang, when I answered, Annica was crying, she begged me to come take her away, told me her father was trying to hurt her, I could hear yelling and bashing on a door, I believe Annica was in the bathroom, she kept begging, telling me she didn't want to die, I told her to hold on, that I was coming, I told my partner where I was going, grabbed my ID, my gun, cuffs and keys and took off, I'm not sure how long it took me to get there, but when I did..."

Booth shook his head, he continued maintaining eye contact with jurors, his face telling of the horror he'd seen.

A couple of the jurors looked to the accused with disgust, Booth knew they were ready to call guilty already.

Booth heard the judge sigh and knew he was over the case too, it wouldn't take much more for his work to be done and so he set about, delivering his final account of the details.

* * *

**Done thanks for reading, please review. More soon.**


	121. Chapter 121

**Disclaimer- You know exactly what I'm going to say, so I don't need to say it.**

**A/N-Let's get on with it.**

* * *

Brennan smiled as Parker and Molly sat on the merry go round, Parker with one foot on the ground, spinning them faster with each push off. Molly was giggling as the gravity forced the three year old onto her back, her little hands clinging to the metal bars. Parker was laughing at her reaction and slowed a little so she could right herself again.

Brennan pulled her ringing cell out of her pocket and smiled at Booth's name.

"Hi, are you done?"

She smiled.

"And?"

Stopping herself from cheering, Brennan brought her fingers to her mouth to encourage her public sense of decorum.

"That's great, so how long did they get?"

She nodded as she listened, looking up to glance at her kids again.

"Well, that's what you thought would happen, are you pleased?"

She sighed and straightened her legs out in front of her.

"I understand, but Booth it's a good outcome, a good quick outcome, I'm glad things progressed so quickly, usually cases like this can be idle for months. Annica can relax now; we all can relax now."

She listened as he spoke to her and smiled.

"Ok, I love you Booth, we'll see you at home."

She smiled.

"Oh and don't forget to ask Ange and Jack if Annie can come on vacation with us next week."

Brennan laughed.

"No, he's been good, just reminded me to remind you a couple of times this morning."

Nodding she looked up to her kids again.

"Yes, ok, bye."

She ended the call and held her arms out as Parker collapsed onto the grass beside her, Molly landing heavily beside him and making him groan.

"Careful Baby."

"I sorry Parka, is you hurt?"

"I'm ok..."

He looked up to his Mom and the cell still in her hand.

"Was that Dad?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yep, the court case is done; Annica's parents are in jail without chance of getting out for a long time."

Parker cheered loudly, hugging his sister who was amused, but confused by his antics and then hugging his Mom, who shared his joy.

"That's so awesome, does Annie know?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Your father is on his way over to tell them all now."

Parker beamed, he was so excited, he knew his girlfriend would be safe now; he couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Booth drove to the Montenegro- Hodgins estate with a smile on his face the whole way; he pressed the code at the gate and waited for it to open, before driving through. Pulling the SUV to a stop he clambered out and smiled as Edgar opened the door.

"Agent Booth, I wasn't aware we were expecting you."

Booth grinned as he kicked his shoes off.

"You're not or they're not, it's a surprise visit, I have some great news and I wanted to tell them in person, you know face to face."

Edgar smiled at the Agent's bubbly attitude.

"Is it in regards to Miss Annica? The family have been by the phone since twelve."

Booth smiled, he felt a little bad for keeping them hanging, but it was worth the wait to see their faces.

"Come on, you can listen in, where are they?"

"The living room Sir."

Booth patted Edgar's shoulder and hurried into the mansion's foyer, he took a left through the arch way and then a right into the living room.

"BOOTH!"

Angela spotted him first and frowned.

"Wha... what are you doing here, we've been waiting for you to call."

Booth smiled and stepped closer as they all stood up. He looked to Annie; she seemed relaxed and was holding her cat close.

"So... what happened?"

Booth grinned further.

"Exactly what I said would happen, jail for life for Annica's father and her Mother received twenty five without chance of parole."

The three cheered, the cat fled the scene as Hodgins wrapped one arm around his pregnant wife and the other lifted Annica clear off the ground in sheer delight. Angela broke free of her husband and waddled over to Booth, she took a moment to eye him, before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Booth."

Booth hugged her in return.

"Sure, it wasn't hard, just told the cour..."

Angela pulled back.

"Not for the court stuff, I mean we're grateful you were there of course, but I meant for bringing Annica into our lives too, she's an amazing young girl and Jack and I are just so happy to have her as part of our family..."

Booth smiled.

"That wouldn't have happened if you and Bren weren't the people you are."

She pulled him back and hugged him again.

Annica and Hodgins stepped toward Booth and Angela, when Ange stepped back, Annie took her chance to hug one quarter of the team that saved her from her nightmare, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, mumbling into his belly.

Booth smiled with Annica in his arms, his palm stroked the back of her head as she held on tighter.

"What are you saying?"

Annie looked up and smiled.

"Thank you for giving me a family."

Booth nodded, his throat was tight and he knew speaking was not an option, just bent his head, placing his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently.

* * *

Booth left the new family celebrating after telling Ange and Hodgins the finer details of the court case, when Annie went looking for her cat; aptly named Toby the Tabby. They had both been overjoyed by the results and now felt as though they could relax into their roles as foster parents without her being taken away from them.

Climbing into the truck Booth pulled his cell out and typed a quick message to his girl.

'**They're so happy Bones. I'm coming home xxx'**

He pocketed his phone, started the ignition and pulled away.

* * *

Brennan had just finished bathing Molly, when she heard her cell beep, pulling the drain stopper in the tub, she smiled as Molly watched the water go down with curiosity.

"Mommy, where does all the water go?"

Brennan glanced to the tub and then back to her daughter.

"It goes into the pipes Baby and then to a special place where the water gets cleaned and then it goes out to sea."

Molly looked intrigued.

"Does the fishies need to have a barf too?"

Brennan smiled.

"I think the fish are pretty clean, but it means the water isn't being wasted."

She rubbed her daughter dry and carried her; towel clad into the bedroom to put her pajamas on.

Parker raced into the bathroom the moment his Mom and sister walked out, he'd been busting to use the toilet and was relieved to see the bathroom was finally empty. Slamming the door a little too hard in his desire to hurry he cringed, knowing his Mom wouldn't appreciated the vibrating walls.

Brennan looked up as the door slammed, Molly cutting off her thoughts.

"Is Parka mad?"

Buttoning up her little girl's top she stood.

"I dunno how about you take your colors and book into the living room and work in there."

Molly nodded, grabbing her belongings and skipping off. Brennan picked up the damp towel off the bed and walked down the hall, waiting outside the bathroom. She heard the toilet flush and the sound of Parker washing his hands and hanging the towel up on the squeaky holder. The door unlocked and Parker emerged to see his Mom with her brows raised.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slam it, I just let it go too fast and it slammed, I was busting."

Relieved to know he was not 'mad' she nodded.

"Very well then, you do realize there's a toilet in your father and my room, you could use?"

Parker looked up sheepishly.

"I like this bathroom."

Brennan frowned.

"What's the difference?"

Brennan noted her son's cheeks flush.

"Yours..."

She knotted her brows together waiting.

"Yours smells really nice in there and if I go in, it'll stink."

Brennan laughed, reaching out and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Thank you for the consideration Parker, but at the risk of you soiling yourself, I'd rather have a stinky bathroom."

Parker nodded and smiled, looking up as he heard the front door close.

"I wonder if Annie's coming camping with us?"

Brennan smiled shaking her head as she tilted her head, silently dismissing him to bombard his father with questions.

"DADDY!"

Booth smiled at the three year running toward him.

"Hey Princess, did you have a good day with your Mom and brother?"

Molly kissed his cheek, once settled in his arms.

"Ah huh, we went to lunch at the barkry."

Booth smiled and raised his brows.

"At the Barkery huh? Did you see any dogs?"

Molly frowned.

"No."

"No? You didn't see ANY... puppy dogs at the Barkery?"

He looked up as Parker walked in.

"Daddy doggies don't go there, dats for peoples."

Booth smiled and kissed her nose softly.

"Ah I see."

Molly looked to her brother and then back to her Dad.

"Parka didn't like it there but, he got funny."

Booth looked up at his son and tilted his head, informing his boy, they would talk in a minute.

"Right, well what else did you do?"

Molly's eyes brightened.

"We went to the park, it was fun."

Booth smiled, placing her back on the floor.

"Well that's good, so long as you had fun."

Molly nodded as if to prove she did have all the fun her excited eyes belayed.

"Yup."

"Good girl, you keep coloring, Daddy's gonna talk to Parker and then find Mommy."

Molly went back to her book on the floor, switching off to what was happening around her.

Booth turned to his son.

"Hey Buddy."

"Hi Dad, did you ask about camping, is Annie coming with us?"

**Flash back**

"_Hey guys, considering you're both Annie's foster parents now, I have a question."_

_Both Angela and Hodgins nodded._

"_Sure man, what's on your mind?"_

"_We wanted to know if you guys would be happy to allow Annie to come camping with us to Yosemite; Parker's been begging and driving us mad."_

_Angela smiled._

"_ANNICA?"_

_The twelve year old appeared at the top of the stairs, eyes wide and curious._

"_Is there something wrong?"_

_Angela smiled and held her arm up beckoning Annie down._

"_No, nothing's wrong, Booth has a question for you."_

_Annica made her way down the steps and stopped when she reached the position just beside Booth._

"_Hey, we wanted to know, if you would like to come camping with us next week?"_

_Annie smiled and looked to Hodgins and Angela._

"_It's up to you Honey."_

_Annie lowered her head a moment as Toby, weaved himself between her legs, she looked up again, a small frown on her face._

"_Isn't the baby due next week?"_

_Angela smiled, brushing Annica's hair back._

"_Yeah."_

"_I wanna be here when he's born."_

_Hodgins grinned._

"_He?"_

_Annie nodded and smiled._

"_Yup, I think it's a boy."_

_Hodgins cheered and fist pumped the air._

"_Well what if the baby comes late Sweetie, babies don't always come when they're supposed to."_

_Annie shrugged at Angela and looked to Booth._

"_I...I really... I wanna come but..."_

_Booth smiled._

"_It's alright; you want to see your brother or sister."_

_Annica nodded, glancing back to Ange and Hodgins who were both beaming proudly._

"_Is it ok if I'm here, I don't want to be in the way?"_

_Hodgins scoffed._

"_Of course we want you here."_

_Booth smiled._

"_Ok, I had to ask."_

_Annie nodded._

"_You're not mad are you?"_

_Booth chuckled._

"_Do I look mad?"_

_He was smiling happily and his eyes were laughing, he looked far, far from mad._

"_No."_

_Booth nodded and squeezed her shoulder gently._

"_If you change your mind let us know."_

"_I will thanks."_

_**End Flashback**_

Parker frowned.

"Oh."

Booth took his son by the shoulder.

"Hey, nothing to get upset about Pal, she's got a family now that loves her, it's ok for her to want to be with them, she needs to create a bond with them and she can't do that with distance between them."

Parker nodded sadly.

"I know, I just really thought she'd come."

Booth hugged his kid closer to him, understanding he was feeling a little rejected.

"She needs some time Pal, she needs to get her bearings and you know what..."

Parker looked up at his Dad and questioning expression on his face.

"We need a family vacation, just the four of us."

Parker dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Listen Buddy, I know you wanted her to come, I know you were excited about that, but she's gotten a Mom and Dad who really care about her and she wants to share in the family celebration when the baby arrives, being there for that... that'll really make her feel part of something special, she needs that and we... we'll have other trips that I'm sure she'll come on, she's just taking the chance to build a family."

Parker smiled.

"I guess... and being there for the baby is pretty important."

Booth nodded seeing the sadness leave his boy's eyes.

"Listen; how about you go write her email, let her know you're not upset with her decision, she was concerned, how you would feel."

Parker nodded and turned to walk back to his room.

"Oh hey Parks?"

The twelve year old turned back.

"What happened at the bakery?"

* * *

Annica sat quietly in her room thinking, she knew she should be happy about her parents being in jail and she was; sort of, but the feeling in her belly told her she was sad too and she didn't understand why.

Her parents had never treated her nicely, she had no reason to feel bad for them, by all accounts, they were horrible people, who made her life miserable for nine years and that's what she could remember. She knew she should hate them, she should wish all the nasty things they did to her, onto them and she did, but she still felt sad.

Angela poked her head into Annie's room and smiled. Toby and Annica were sitting on her bed; it wasn't until Annie made a swipe at her face with her hand, that Ange realized her daughter was crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Annie looked up forcing a smile.

"I'm ok."

Angela sat down gently on the mattress and stroked a lock of hair behind Annie's head.

"Crying would suggest otherwise."

Annie ducked her head and sighed.

"I should be happy my parents are in jail right?"

Angela tilted her head to the side and took Annie's hand.

"You're not?"

Annica looked up and shrugged.

"I... I am, but... I'm not?"

Angela smiled.

"Oh Honey, I'm sure whatever you're feeling is entirely normal, you've had a rough few days, give yourself some time to sort it all out."

Annica swallowed and inhaled deeply.

"I want them to be in jail, I do, but..."

Angela frowned, she was out of her depth in this case, matters of the heart were one thing, but she knew Annie needed to chat with someone who'd been where she is, or close enough to it.

"Listen, how about we give Booth and Bren a call, maybe they can help you, show you what you feel is ok?"

Annie shrugged.

"I... I don't want to bother them."

Pulling Annica up off the bed she smiled.

"They're family, they won't mind, come on."

Leaving Toby asleep on the bed, Annie and Ange walked out of her room and into the master room and sat on the bed. Angela looked to her foster daughter and smiled, grabbing her cell; she scrolled through the contact list and then dialed the Booth/Brennan residence.

* * *

Brennan walked down the hall toward the ringing the phone, she heard the door shut a moment ago and looked to Parker standing wide eyed looking at the door.

"Where did your Dad go?"

Parker looked to his Mom and hesitated.

"Umm... he... he said he forgot to do something, he said he'd be back in while."

Brennan tilted her head and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

Brennan smiled.

"H... Hi Tempe, its Annica."

Brennan smiled.

"Hi, are you ok?"

Annie looked to Angela beside her.

"I'm ok, I... I was wondering if... can I talk to you? Please? If you're busy then..."

"What, of course you can, how can I help?"

Annie sighed.

"Angela said I should call you, I... I'm really confused Tempe."

Brennan pulled a chair up and sat down.

"Well, what about?"

Annie pulled at an invisible thread on her jeans.

"Booth came over..."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"He... he said my parents are in jail and... I know that... I should be happy and..."

"But you're also sad?"

"Yes... and I don't know why, I don't want to be, I... I want to be completely happy, I... I don't miss them and I don't want to be with them, I just... I'm so confused, why am I sad?"

Brennan sighed, this was Booth's department and she frowned, instantly wondering where he went to.

"Annica..."

Parker looked up from the kitchen table, where he was peeling an orange for Molly and splitting the segments up.

"I... I'm not sure how good I'm going to be at explaining but... I guess, thinking back..."

Brennan pulled her own memories to the forefront of her mind, drawing on her own emotions to help Annie. She could remember after all the years of thinking her Mother and Father were dead and then to have her Dad came back into her life, she knew she should have been happy and she was; to know he was alive, he was well and she wasn't an orphan, but more than that, she'd been sad, sad for everything she'd had to go through without her parents, sad for the moments she could have had with them, sad for all the time lost. When she found out they had been alive, Brennan blamed her parents for the abuse she suffered at the hands of others, she had loved her parents so much but they let her suffer for three years in supposed care and then some more as she fought the world alone, she hated her Father for his lack of protection toward her, she hated him for being the reason she'd been molested at sixteen, assaulted time and time again, shunned, bullied and neglected, but she still loved him.

Brennan knew Annie's situation was different, she'd been abused at the hands of her parents and somehow that seemed worse, but still Brennan thought the emotion of it would be the same. Chances are Annie would love her parents for a long time to come, but she would never want them back in her life, she would be sad for a while, over what they should have been to her, instead of what they were, she would be sad that she would never experience the love of the parents she was born to, a love that should have been unconditional, but mostly she would be sad for what could have been.

"Look I don't think your sad for what's happened to your parents, I believe you're probably more affected by the void you feel they've left, your parents are in jail, you've been fostered out, you're in a new home that is drastically different to the environment you've grown up in and despite the fact it wasn't pleasant, it was all you knew, now, everything's changed Annica and you kind of need to start again."

* * *

Booth looked at his watch, it wasn't five yet, he knew the bakery would still be open and so pulled the SUV up slowly; Parker had informed him of baker boy's crush, he was glad his son was intuitive, he'd taken in the sideways looks the adoring smile and wandering eyes and decided Bradley watched his mom too much.

Parker knew about the rose that had been left for his Mom, he listened from the living room as his Mom and Dad talked about it and Bradley's behavior set alarm bells ringing in the twelve year old's mind.

Getting out, Booth grabbed the copy of Bone's creepy love note and pocketed it.

The bell over the door made its presence heard and Booth released the door letting fall closed again.

"Good afterno... Oh, Agent Boo...th, hi."

Booth smiled tightly.

"Bradley..."

Brad swallowed, feeling somewhat uncomfortable in this man's presence. Seeley Booth was everything Bradley would never be, he was smart, strong, funny, good looking, even from a male perspective, he was charming and easy going, he was confident and obviously brave, women seemed to be attracted to him like fly paper.

"Ye... yes Agent Booth, ca... can I get you some fre... fresh bread or so..."

Booth shook his head slowly and gestured with his finger a come hither motion.

"Come sit Bradley, you and me... we need to have a chat don't we?"

"Ah... umm... is there so... something wrong Agen..."

"Shhh, no more talking, till I ask you some questions."

Brad walked slowly out from behind the counter and edged his way along the counter top, to sit in the chair Parker had used earlier.

Booth sat on the table giving him height over Brad, he knew the kid was harmless, well he guessed he was; the use of intimidation was just to get his point across.

Taking the letter out of his pocket, Booth spread it out on the table.

"Do you recognize this Brad?"

Bradley looked up, his cheeks tinged with pink and his brow growing a fine sheen of sweat.

"Now, don't lie to me Brad, I don't like being lied to."

Brad nodded timidly.

"You sent this to Temperance?"

Again Brad nodded.

"And you sent a rose to our apartment?"

"I... I didn't mean..."

Booth held his finger up to quieten the young man.

"You like Temperance?"

Brad nodded.

Booth nodded sizing the kid up, he was scared, it was easy to see.

"You know she and I are..."

"Yes."

"You know we have two kids?"

Bradley nodded; barely.

"I... I know she... she can never b... be mine, I... I don't stand a chance, I... I just..."

Booth nodded.

"You just needed to make contact."

Brad looked up and frowned; how did Agent Booth guess what he was thinking, how could he understand.

"Well, you made contact, you tested your writing ability and you sent a flower, now it stops... you understand, no more..."

Brad nodded; completely comprehending he was being given a chance to not get the crap kicked out of him and not be humiliated.

"I see anything else and we'll do more than chat, you get my drift?"

Brad's head looked as if it were going to fall off his shoulders he was nodding so hard.

"I swear... it wo... won't happen again, I... I just... I'm sorry, I swear, no more."

Booth nodded standing up; he placed his hand on Brad's shoulder and squeezed hard to prove to his point. Bradley squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled when Booth released.

"Great, so, fresh bread?"

It took a second, but Brad stumbled to his feet and ran behind the counter, to get the fresh loaf, placing it in a bag he handed it over.

"O... On the house Mr Booth."

Booth smiled.

"Nah, how much."

Brad smiled.

"Two bucks."

Booth nodded handing the money over he grabbed the bag and walked out, eager to get home again.

* * *

Annica smiled and leaned in against Angela, they had hung up from Brennan a little while ago and Annie was feeling much better.

"Ok, so should we go see what's for dinner?"

Annica nodded and smiled, they had been talking about cooking early and after her foray in the kitchen on July fourth, Annie was eager to make other dishes for her family to enjoy.

The sound of Hodgins playing video games filled the living room and made both Angela and Annie smile as they by passed him and went into the kitchen.

"You girls starting dinner?"

Came his bellowed question.

"Yes, we were going to start."

Ange responded from the doorway.

"I'll be in to help in a minute; I just gotta kill this last alien..."

He trailed off as the sounds of gun blast filled the room again. Angela rolled her eyes and disappeared from sight again, leaving Hodgins to his aliens, space ships and robots.

* * *

**Ok I need a break. Please review.**


	122. Chapter 122

**Disclaimer- So if you don't know who owns what and makes how much from this... you haven't been reading my disclaimers and chances are you won't be reading this one either so, please continue on as if it never existed.**

**A/N- So... onward and upwards. **

* * *

Friday 8th July

It was two pm and the sun was high over the soccer field. Parker had a practice game on today as part of a recruitment day, to get more kids into sport. Every forty five minutes the sport in the center field changed, they'd watched foot ball, base ball, hockey, gymnastics, soccer was the current event and according to the program karate would be next.

Brennan sat on the blanket with Molly and Annica, while Angela sat to the side on a camping chair and Hodgins and Booth chatted by the sidelines.

Parker came running over all sweaty and pink faced and huge grin on his face as he saw his family waving at him.

Annica got up and handed him a frozen water bottle.

"Thanks."

She smiled.

"Are you having fun?"

He nodded as he guzzled what liquid was inside, clamping the side of his head when he got a brain freeze.

"AHHHH!"

"Are you ok? Parker?"

"Yeah, just... Ah! Brain freeze, it's ok."

She took the bottle back and smiled.

"You should come play?"

Annica wrinkled her nose, the idea of chasing a ball around didn't particularly appeal to her on such a steamy day.

"Umm, no, that's ok."

Parker smiled.

"Girl."

Annie slapped his arm playfully.

"PARKA!"

The twelve year old looked to his sister and smiled.

"Hey Molly, wanna come play?"

She stood up and ran over to him.

"Does it hurt?"

Parker smiled.

"Nope, it's fun?"

He could see she was weighing up her options, she wanted to play, but she was still quite apprehensive of strangers.

"Come on, just for a little bit and then you can come back here and sit around and be boring."

He smiled as his Mom looked up in mock horror.

"HEY!"

Parker laughed as she squeezed the pump water bottle she was holding, squirting him with a jet stream of cooled water.

"Ha, sorry, sorry Mom."

Brennan nodded disbelieving, watching her son, drop to one knee and speak with Molly again.

"You gunna come?"

Molly nodded and smiled, thrilled at the idea of her brother wanting her to play with him.

Brennan stood up and looked to her son.

"Please be careful, she's very little compared to those kids."

"Don't worry Mom, I'll look after her."

Brennan nodded and watched as Molly took Parker's hand and they ran off into the center of the field.

Booth looked up as his son ran back onto the field with his daughter; his pulse sped up, a small amount of fear rising for his little girl.

"PARKER!"

Parker looked back hearing his father bellow at him, his Dad gave him a look that told Parker silently, to watch out for his little sister. Parker saluted, telling his father he understood and would take care of her.

Brennan smiled as Booth walked up and down the sidelines, watching like a hawk, ready to run to his daughter's aid if she needed him. He was a protective man in general but, bring his only daughter into the situation and he was to be feared; same said for his instincts to his son, but something was different in the way Booth reacted to threat where Molly was concerned.

* * *

Molly ran around for ten minutes or so, before the heat made her unenthusiastic and she wanted to be taken back to her Mom. Parker obliged instantly, kicking the ball he'd been dribbling back into the group.

The siren sounded, signally change over and Parker picked up his kit on the way back to his family.

"Hey Molly look, ice cream, you gunna ask Mom and Dad for one?"

Molly looked over to the ice cream vender and smiled, she loved the cold treat since first trying it, but wasn't allowed to have it all the time, her Mom insisted it was for special occasions only, just like chocolate, chips and soda.

"Does Mommy let us have it?"

Parker took her hand and smiled.

"I dunno, we'll have to ask ok?"

Molly nodded and pulled free of her brother's grasp when she spotted her Mom and Dad a little way in front of them.

"MOMMY, MOMMY dat's ice cream, please Mommy, can we get it?"

Brennan smiled.

"You ask your Dad, if he says yes then you can, but you've already had lots of treats today, don't you think you've had enough, don't you feel sick?"

Molly shook her head in the negative and looked up at her Dad.

"Daddy can I have the ice cream pleaaaasssseeee?"

Booth chuckled at the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lips, he looked to his girlfriend; did she actually expect him to say no.

* * *

The rest of afternoon was spent doing different activities, they visited a few of the cake stalls and the kids played on the jumping castle briefly; all getting off saying it smelled bad in there. They sat back down to snack at four and watched the final activity in center field, the music started and Molly got up to see what was happening better.

A line of girls came out in belly dancing costumes, jingling like a hundred little bells. They swayed their hips to the music and a twirled around in circles. Angela smiled as she pointed to Molly standing with her hands on the sideline tape wiggling her hips out of time to the music. Brennan looked over at her daughter and giggled, covering her mouth quickly so as not to make the three year old self conscious. They watched her smiling as she was lost in the music and the magic of it all, when the girls in the dance troupe finished, they were cheered for, though the family of one Molly Booth were clapping for her alone. Molly turned around seeing her family all looking at her and smiling, she didn't understand why, but quickly ran to her Mommy and buried her face against her.

"Oh Baby, you gone shy?"

Molly didn't respond, just snuggled in closer, her father's large hand rubbing comforting circles on her back.

At five they packed up, deeming their day over. Parker and Annica had wandered off a little while ago, talking about going down to the pond.

* * *

"So I'm glad you came today."

Annie smiled, Parker had taken her hand on their walk and so far hadn't let go, even as they sat down by the water.

"Me too, I was really happy you wanted me to come, I know you've been upset at me."

Parker looked up shocked but guilty.

"What? No... no I haven't."

Annie tilted her head, silently telling him she knew he was lying.

"Yes you have, I know you don't mean it, but you were upset at me for not wanting to come camping."

Parker lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, I know why you wanna stay and I get it, I just thought we could hang out and stuff."

Annica smiled.

"We can hang out when you get back, I really wanna go with you, but... I've never had a family before and I don't wanna mess it up..."

Parker nodded and smiled.

"I know its ok."

Annie rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm gunna be a sister Parker, just like you're a brother; I hope I'll be good at it."

Parker turned his head to face her and smiled.

"You'll be great Annie."

Annica smiled hearing the conviction in his tone, he really did believe she would be good at it and that made her feel like maybe she could be.

* * *

Hodgins walked slowly toward the pond, there were a lot of kids running around and Hodgins noticed a few uniformed police officers walking around too. It was sad to think that kids couldn't run around and have fun, without a care, now they were taught stranger danger from the moment they could walk, they were warned time and time again not to interact with any one they don't know, told to trust no-one. Parks and sporting grounds were patrolled by police and security, their weapons and power often needed to prevent any good parent's nightmares becoming a reality.

Hodgins smiled and tilted his head at one officer, before spotting Parker and Annica cuddled up on the grass and despite trusting Parker Booth implicitly, Hodgins was a little glad his daughter wouldn't be going away.

"Come on you two, time to go."

They both spun at Hodgins' voice, smiling and standing up together, they walked over still hand in hand.

"Are we going?"

Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah man, your folks are ready, Molly's pooped, Angie's half asleep, your Mom is telling your Dad off for getting sun burned again and I had to escape."

Parker chuckled as Annie smiled and they headed back up to the field.

* * *

The two families parted in the car park, both bearing witness to a soft and quick kiss between the resident twelve year olds. It was the first kiss the two had shared in front of anyone else and though it was nothing huge, it was enough to make Angela 'aww' cutely and cause the preteens to blush.

The Booths waved goodbye to Ange, Hodgins and Annie, thanking them for coming along today. Booth wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and smiled.

"Alright come on Romeo, in the truck."

Parker smiled and rolled his eyes, before climbing in and settling next to his sleepy sister. He was glad he had gotten to talk to Annie alone this afternoon, he had felt things were different between them since she decided not to come on the trip, but he knew he needed to be happy for her and he was, he just had to show it more.

"Mommy is Daddy still in big trouble?"

Brennan smiled looking over her shoulder at her daughter.

"No Baby, he's not in big trouble."

Molly looked to her Dad and then to her Mom.

"Is he in little trouble?"

Booth looked to his girlfriend and pouted.

"He's in a tiny bit of trouble Baby, Daddy was naughty."

Booth chuckled his mind automatically taking him places he could be naughtier.

Brennan practically read the sly smile and playful eyes of her partner; she slapped his leg playfully and shook her head in mock disgust.

"Ow... what?"

Brennan smiled.

"You know what."

Booth chuckled as he drove down into the parking structure of their apartment, ready for a nice relaxing evening in.

* * *

The weekend flew by, what with Saturday at the park and a movie, Sunday church and brunch and dinner was an all hands on deck affair, with homemade pizza night.

Monday morning had Booth up in the bathroom groaning as he clutched at his stomach. Brennan climbed out of bed after looking at the alarm clock. Red numbers spoke of the early hour, Four forty four, walking over to the door, Brennan winced and knocked quietly.

"Booth? I know you're not ok but... are you ok?"

Booth looked up from the floor a small smile on his lips, he was about to answer when his stomach flipped and up came dinner.

Brennan heard the sounds of his retching, she hurried to the kitchen and got a glass of lemon soda to help settle his stomach and a bottle of water from the fridge, there she saw his left over pizza, she knew it was the cause of his problems now and she had warned him not to use the salami, neither were sure how long it had been in the fridge, pushed all the way to back. Grabbing the offending meal she threw it in the bin, scowling at it for hurting her FBI guy.

Hurrying back to the bedroom, she closed the door and walked back to the bathroom.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

He sounded tired.

"Booth I'm coming in."

"No! Bones no, it..."

The door opened and she entered.

"I'm sorry Bones."

Brennan frowned.

"Why on earth are you apologizing?"

She walked to the sink and wet a wash cloth.

"It smells in here."

Looking at her partner on the floor via the mirror reflection she smiled sadly and wrung the material out.

"Never mind about that."

She turned back to him, placing the cloth across the back of his neck and pressing it to his heated skin.

"But Bon..."

"Shhh."

She ran her cool hands over his sweaty brow and cheeks, smiling when he pressed against her. Brennan reached up and flushed the toilet, grabbing the water from the vanity she squatted down behind him and uncapped it.

"Here, rinse your mouth."

Booth took the bottle weakly and sipped from it, spitting into the toilet and groaning when he quickly handed it back and retched again. He hated being sick, it rarely happened, but more than that, he hated feeling weak, especially in front of her and being hunched over a toilet bowl, definitely felt weak to him.

Brennan winced, she could see the force of his stomachs convulsions were causing pain and she wanted to help him, she watched a few rivulets of sweat roll down his back and she stood up. She knew he was embarrassed, he wore his emotions so clearly on his face, but there was something else as well; gratefulness perhaps, she wasn't sure until he spoke his next almost fearful words.

"Where are you going?"

She rested her hand on his shoulder, easing his worry; he was scared she was going to abandon him.

"Nowhere Booth, I'm right here, I'm just grabbing another wet cloth."

He nodded tiredly and fumbled for the button to flush the toilet.

Brennan squatted back behind him and used the second cloth to wipe his bare back, cooling his overheated frame quickly. She ran her fingers through his damp hair and kissed the back of his head lovingly.

"You think you might be all done?"

Booth winced and nodded.

"I think so."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok, come on back to bed Booth."

He shook his head.

"Nah, I... I need a shower."

"Booth that can wait you ne..."

"Bones I won't be able to settle, I'm sweaty and I stink."

She knew there was no reasoning with him and so stood up and moved the shower, turning it on and adjusting the temperature. She watched as Booth stood slowly, unsteady and wobbling on his feet.

"Booth I really think you just need to go back to bed, you can hardly stand up."

Booth knew she was right, but he felt self conscious as he was and would only feel worse if he had lay next to her sweet smelling body.

"I'll be ok."

Brennan stepped back and sat down on the edge of the tub, she raised her brows at his curious stare.

"Are you going to watch me Bones?"

She smiled.

"Yep, I'll be sitting right here."

He smiled at her tone of authority as he dropped his boxer shorts and stepped into the tepid shower gingerly.

"Can you pass me my tooth brush and the tooth paste please?"

Brennan got up, grabbing the white paste from the vanity she handed it into the cubicle.

"Tha... and my tooth brush Bones."

"You shouldn't brush your teeth after vomiting Booth the stomach acid softens your tooth enamel and you damage it when brushing, use your finger with paste on it."

Booth knew she was trying to help, but he wasn't in the mood for science lessons.

"Bones, I want my tooth brush... please."

Brennan walked back to the sink area and got him his desire, before handing it in.

"Thanks Bones."

She sat back down on the tub and yawned, resting her eyes till she heard the shower turn off.

Taking his towel off the rack she waited for him to step out and handed it over.

"Thanks."

He placed the tooth brush and paste on the sink and dried his face and hair.

Brennan studied his appearance, his face was pale and his eyes tired, he had circles under his eyes and his stature was hunched, she guessed he was still experiencing stomach pains and she thought about what she had to help him in the medicine cabinet.

She helped him into bed when he was dressed in fresh shorts and sat at his hip.

"How you feeling now?"

Booth took her hand as it caressed his cheek gently.

"Better for having you here."

Brennan smiled.

"I'll always be here Booth."

He smiled thankfully and kissed her palm.

"You're still quite warm; I'll get the face cloth and soda from the vanity."

She got up, walking past the ceiling fan switch; she turned it on low and continued onto the bathroom.

* * *

Booth woke slowly to a cool hand against his forehead; he smiled seeing the concerned blue eyes staring down at him.

"I'm ok Bones."

She nodded.

He turned his head to the alarm clock and saw it read eight AM.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"A couple of hours, I brought you some more pills."

Booth sat up slightly and took them; placing them under his tongue he took some now flat lemon soda and swallowed.

"Are you hungry?"

Shrinking back into his pillows, Booth shook his head.

"Definitely not."

She smiled.

"The kids wanna come in and check on you, Parker heard you throwing up last night, but didn't want to come in."

Booth nodded.

"He vomits in sympathy, probably best he didn't come in."

Brennan wrinkled her nose and nodded as she stood up from her position at his hip.

"I'll bring them in."

Booth smiled; the thought of seeing his kids making him feel instantly better.

Molly was first in; she walked in slowly and hesitantly.

"Daddy?"

Booth smiled at the sweet voice he'd fallen so in love with.

"Hey Princess."

Molly raised her brows and walked over to her Dad.

"Daddy? Did the sick bug come again?"

Her lower lip trembled and her eyes welled as she waited for the answer.

"No... No Princess, Daddy just should have listened to Mommy when she told me not to eat the meat in fridge."

Molly watched him carefully as he held his arms out to her.

"Come ere Princess."

She stepped into his embrace and smiled when he pulled her up onto the bed with him.

"Daddy just has a sore belly now, the sickness is all gone."

Molly laid her head down, her cheek resting against the steady thud of her Father's heart beat, as he kissed her brow softly, reassuring her he was indeed fine.

Parker walked in a moment later.

"Hey Dad."

The twelve year walked over, looking down on his rarely ill father.

"Hey Buddy."

"Are you feeling better?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah Pal, just a few pulled stomach muscles I think, it'll be right."

Parker nodded and looked at his sister watching him, she freaked him out sometimes; the way her eyes just followed him, no expression on her face, just a steady stare. His Mom did the same thing sometimes and he wondered if it was their eye color that made it kinda scary to watch.

"Ok you two, out, let's let your father get some more sleep."

Brennan walked in pulling Molly up into her arms; she whined and turned into her Mom.

"Come on Baby, you can come back in later."

"I wanna cuddle now."

Brennan shook her head.

"Nope, later, you go finish cleaning up your room please; I want all those books away, back on the shelf."

She put her daughter down and gave her a stern look.

"Bye Daddy, I love you."

Booth smiled.

"I love you too Princess, be good."

Molly nodded and ran out of the room. Parker stood at the door and watched his Dad and Mom for a moment, before turning to walk out.

"Parks?"

The twelve year old turned back and forced a smile.

"You ok Pal?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, why."

Booth wasn't stupid, his son had rarely seen him sick, injured was a different story, but sometimes sick was worse.

"Come here for a sec."

Parker walked over, his eyes scanning his Father's prostrate form.

"I'm alright Buddy, just... I'm thinkin I really shouldn't have eaten that meat last night."

Parker nodded and gave a small smile at his Mom's eye roll, she had argued with him for a good ten minutes about the quality of the meat, he had said it was fine, that salami lasts forever in the fridge, that his gut was made of cast iron and it would be fine; famous last words.

"You sounded real bad last night."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah, it didn't look so good either."

Booth smiled at his son's chuckle and his girlfriend's disgusted groan.

"Oh that's enough; you're going to make yourself sick again."

Booth squeezed her hand and winked. Brennan knew he was trying to lighten things for Parker the preteen really was a worrier and seeing his Dad laid up in bed in the middle of the day was something to fuel his stresses.

"Do reckon you'll be better by tomorrow?"

Booth nodded.

"Yup, I'll be better by tonight, you'll see."

Parker nodded and walked back toward the door.

"See ya."

Booth waved and watched the door close, leaving him and his girl alone.

"Now, how are you really feeling?"

He smiled.

"Honestly, I have a headache and an unhappy stomach, that's Bones, I'll be fine."

She nodded.

"Ok, well get some rest I'll be back in later to check on you."

Booth smiled.

"I love you, thank you for looking after me this morning."

She shrugged.

"I didn't do much."

Booth shook his head, he could tell she felt out of her depth but truth be told, he felt better just having her there.

"You did more than you'll ever know."

Brennan smiled, straightening his sheet; she dropped a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep, I love you."

And she was gone.

* * *

Parker and Molly helped Brennan clean the apartment, it was keeping them occupied and allowed Brennan to stay close by Booth if he needed her. At two PM when lunch was done, Brennan went in to check on Booth again, he was sleeping. A slight frown on his face told her was dreaming, his color had started to come back now and he was beginning to look like himself again.

She sat herself on the edge of the bed and smiled when he let out small sigh, touching his forehead she stroked him gently, loving the way his frown relaxed under touch. Brennan watched him sleep, she didn't want to leave him, she loved looking after him, feeling needed in this way, but she also wanted him better and wouldn't wish him ill just so she could take care of him.

Booth smiled internally, he knew the soft hand against his face was hers, he always knew her touch; it was electric to him. He allowed her a few minutes to caress him, before his eyes opened slowly and he looked up into the shinning blues above.

"Sorry, I... I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, I think I should get up anyway, I need to walk around, my back is killing me."

She smiled and helped him sit up slowly.

"Perhaps you should have a warm shower first, to loosen you up?"

He groaned as he swung his leg out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Yeah I think you're right."

She smiled.

"Yes I usually am."

Booth grinned at her and nodded, leaning in to kiss her cheek softly, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

The late afternoon and early evening were spent in the living room, playing board games; Brennan had made a vegetable soup and cooked a fresh batch of soup rolls with cheese centers. She served up at five thirty and called her brood to the dining room, waiting for them to take their places, before taking hers.

"This looks great Bones."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah Mom and smells awesome."

Brennan smiled and ducked her head at the praise, before telling them to begin.

Between mouthfuls they spoke about their trip tomorrow, discussing the early morning wake up, which meant an early night tonight. Brennan had arranged for Hodgins to bring Annica by a little later so the kids could say bye, but she was keeping that surprise and Molly was told she would need to pack her colors up tonight after dinner, so they weren't messing around with them in the morning.

Dinner consumed, it was back to the living room for more games, while Brennan cleaned up the kitchen and bagged up perishable food for Hodgins to take.

* * *

**Done, this chapter took AGES seriously, the muse just bolted... so rude.**

**Please review.**


	123. Chapter 123

**Disclaimer- I own what I claim to own, nothing more and nothing less.**

**A/N- A camping we will go, a camping we will go, hi ho the dairy-o, a camping we will go... you all know that song right? Anyhoo. :D**

* * *

Tuesday July 12th, 5:45AM

Brennan was first up on Tuesday morning; she got showered and dressed, packing the last of her toiletries in the case on the floor. Standing up again she smiled at Booth who had slept through the night, despite his lazy day yesterday and was currently snoring softly, a testament to his energy depletion.

Walking over to him she leaned in close and kissed his lips softly.

Booth woke the moment her mouth covered his, his hand came up and held her face steady as he hummed his approval for her wake up technique.

"I could get used to waking up like that, hmmm, morning Beautiful."

Brennan smiled.

"Time to get up Booth."

He nodded, pulling her back to his lips for a final kiss.

* * *

Booth took his and Bone's case out to the hallway and set it down; she was currently in Molly's room, waking the little girl gently while Parker took his turn in the bathroom. It was important to wake Molly slowly when they were breaking her routine, she sometimes got rather cranky, but usually she would go into panic mode, not understanding what was wrong and why she was being woken. They assumed when she lived with her biological parents, chances were they would wake her to abuse her and so she had learned to fearful of forced wake ups.

Brennan had tried to make it known to three year old that normal rules for the morning didn't apply today, but it was easy to see that despite her little head bobbing in acknowledgment, she didn't comprehend exactly what was going to happen.

* * *

"Are you ready to wake up Baby, remember Mommy and Daddy told you about waking up early?"

"Mommy I is sleepy."

The three year old rolled her head into her Mom's lap and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know Baby, you can sleep a bit later, but we need to get up now."

"No!"

Brennan stroked her daughter's hair they had put her to bed a little earlier last night and the three year old wasn't impressed by it, she'd gone to bed teary and had laid awake for quite some time humming to herself, before finally falling asleep.

"Come on Molly, you need to have a shower and get dressed."

Booth walked to the bedroom door and saw today was cranky day, which was far better than panic day, but still undesired.

Brennan looked up at him and smiled patiently, Booth knew to keep quiet and watch. If he went over they'd have clingy Molly all day instead of their normal little girl.

"Molly, listen to Mommy please..."

Brennan paused and looked down at the three year old.

"Are you listening?"

Molly's little head nodded silently.

"Mommy wants you to get up now, I know you're tired, but we need to leave soon, or we're going to be late. We need to get to the airport, so we can get on our plane, you can sleep in the car if you want and you can sleep in the plane, but Mommy needs you to be a good girl and get up."

Molly opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her Mommy.

"Mommy look, the sun is not up too, so eyes must stay shut you say."

Brennan smiled at the rhyme she'd made up to help Molly understand when it was acceptable to get up of a morning.

"I know Sweetheart, but we have to beat the sun today, today is special."

Molly nodded slowly and pushed herself up from the bed.

Brennan knew Molly would have plenty of time to sleep today, they had a total of almost eight hours travel time without delays, she knew it would take longer, especially the trip from Sacramento to Merced; two hours was a long time for a three year old to sit still, especially a three year old who didn't like being boxed in.

Booth walked back down the hall, before his daughter saw him and went to check that all flights were running on time, mainly theirs.

* * *

Parker scrubbed his face with his towel as he walked out of the bathroom dressed. He remembered when he was little; it was easy to jump out of bed, now though, it was a tug of war between being awake or staying in his extremely pleasant dream world.

Dropping his damp towel into the laundry hamper, he went into his room to place his tooth brush and hair brush in his case and to add his pillow to it.

Booth walked into his Son's room.

"Your bag all ready Pal?"

Parker looked up from where he was putting his shoes on and pointed to the case still open.

"Yup, I just gotta shut it down."

Booth smiled, flipping the lid and zipping it up, before adding the zipper lock to it.

"You excited Bud?"

Parker looked up and grinned.

"Yeah this is gunna be awesome."

Booth nodded silently agreeing, he looked at the fish tank as it gently hummed and remembered Brennan's orders from last night.

"Don't forget to drop the fish feeder into the tank."

Parker smiled at the slow release seven day feeder block his Mom had bought his tank of genius', getting up from the bed, he took the packet, opened it and dropped the white chalky substance into the water. He switched the light off in the tank and made sure the power surge protector was plugged into properly. Double checking his windows, he turned off his computer and lamp at the wall and stripped his bed, like his Mom asked last night.

* * *

"Are you still sleepy Baby?"

Brennan stood at the entry of the shower while Molly looked up at her.

"I is firsty Mommy."

Brennan smiled, watching the soap swirl down the drain.

"Well when you're dressed we can get you a drink, there's strawberry milk in the fridge for you."

Molly smiled.

"Fanks Mommy."

Brennan smiled, before reaching up to turn the water off.

"Ok, step out, let's get you all dried off"

Molly was becoming quite independent in the bathroom now, she could brush her own teeth, wash herself, though she had a small amount of difficulty rinsing the soap completely from her body. She was mostly adept at drying herself and only needed reminding to dry properly rather than quickly; she could even brush her hair to an extent. It was amazing to see her go from the child she was when she first came into their lives to the little girl she was now.

"Ok, into your room and get dressed."

Molly dropped her towel and ran out the bathroom, down the hall and into her room. Brennan laughed, picking up the towel; she took it into the laundry and started the machine on the quick cycle, hoping to get the load done before they had to leave.

* * *

Booth walked through the kitchen and living area turning off power points, coffee machine, microwave, kettle, lamps, TV and company and stereo, he diverted the answering machine to Bone's cell and made sure all the windows and the balcony door was locked.

"BOOTH! Can you hang the towels please?"

Booth smiled, he could hear Molly and her talking about clothes, Molly had decided against her denim shorts now and wanted to wear her denim dress and boots with tights; Brennan was fine with it, she had only wished Molly had decided before getting completely dressed.

* * *

Just after seven they left the apartment, Daniel called and said their transport had arrived and asked if they needed help with bags and such. Booth declined, figuring he'd carry, Parker's case and his and Brennan's, Bones would carry Molly's and both kids would carry their own back packs, while Parker held Molly's hand.

"Is we going down them steps Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"No we can take the elevator today Baby, can you press the button?"

Parker lifted Molly a little so she could reach and smiled when she flinched as the door opened right away.

"Dat was quick, did it knows we was coming?"

Booth smiled.

"Daniel must have sent it up for us Princess."

Molly raised her brows and walked in with her brother, watching as her Mom and Dad followed.

Brennan checked her shoulder bag for all she thought she would need, plane tickets, reservation numbers, itinerary, chewy candy for the ascent and descent, travel sickness tablets, ear plugs for Molly that the drugstore clerk assured her worked, she had explained the design of them, releases the pressure in the ear drum caused by altitude change, she had even purchased another pair for Parker just in case.

She had her purse, ID, cards, list of phone numbers in case her cell died, Kleenex, snacks and a bottle of water.

"Got it all Babe?"

The doors dinged open and Brennan looked up to the smiling face of her boyfriend.

"Huh?"

He chuckled, he knew she'd been off in her own world, ticking off her mental checklist of things they would need, before reaching Sacramento and then onward.

"I said, have you got everything?"

She looked back to her bag again and then up into the waiting brown eyes.

"Yes I believe so; did you turn all the power points off?"

"Yep, everything except the fish tanks the fridge and the lamp that's on the timer."

Brennan nodded.

"Good morning!"

The family looked up to see Daniel smiling back at them.

"Morning Daniel."

The man tipped his hat and walked to the door to open it for them.

Outside was a black limousine, chauffeur waiting by the back door to usher his customers into their airport transport.

Booth looked to Brennan and she smiled bashfully.

"You know I don't like to be cramped Booth, it makes me agitated and it's not as if I do this all the time."

He smiled as the kids awed, they had loved the limo in California and Parker had taken a ton of pictures to show his friends.

Brennan turned to Daniel as she walked through the open door.

"You'll hold my mail?"

He smiled.

"Yes Ma'am, we'll keep it behind the desk for you, it'll be here when you return, and we turned your paper delivery off till you get back, Phil will turn it back on if you remind him."

Brennan smiled.

"Thank you, I'm not expecting any parcels or deliveries, though Jack Hodgins or Angela will be by to water the plants, they have a key."

"No problems love, now you run along, everything is taken care of and we have your cell if need be."

She nodded, smiling once more and ducking into the limo her family were occupying. The chauffeur closed the door and had a few quick words with the door man, followed by a salute, before he climbed in and started the ignition.

* * *

The trip to the airport was full of chatter, mainly by Parker who wanted to know exactly what was going to happen over the next few hours.

"Well when we get to the airport, we'll check our luggage and get our boarding passes; we'll go through and get some breakfast from the airport cafe, go to the restroom and make our way to our gate."

Parker nodded, so far it sounded like their trip to California.

"The flight leaves at eight thirty, it will take almost four hours and approximately twenty five minutes, so perhaps it would be a good time to sleep, once we level out. They'll give us snacks if you want them. When we reach Sacramento, we'll get our hire car and we need to drive for nearly two hours, hopefully without stops. We should reach Merced at about twelve thirty at the latest, we can have lunch and from there it's approximately another forty five minutes uphill to Yosemite."

Parker grinned hugely, hearing it all laid like that, made him excited.

"We'll check in with the reservations clerk, get the key to our cabin for the week, and go check it out. Then head into town and pick up some supplies for the week and a quick easy dinner. Hopefully we can have an early night and tomorrow our vacation begins."

Parker looked to his Dad who seemed just as excited, looking to Molly they smiled, she was in the car seat, fast asleep already.

* * *

The rest of trip was made in quiet contemplation, for Parker he was thinking about his good bye to Annie last night, having her come round had been a great surprise and he'd spent a good half an hour after she left thanking his Mom for organizing it.

**Flash back**

_Parker was seated on the couch when he heard a knock at the door, he frowned looking at the clock as it read seven thirty, seeing his Mom get up, he went back to writing his email to Annica at the coffee table. It was a moment later that two hands covered his eyes and giggle told him who it was._

"_Annie!"_

"_Hi Parker."_

_He smiled._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Annica looked up at Tempe and smiled._

"_Your Mom asked if I wanted to come around and say bye."_

_Parker looked up at his Mom and smiled._

"_Hi Booth."_

_Booth smiled from his position on the couch._

"_Hey Bright eyes, how you been?"_

_She smiled brightly._

"_Really good."_

_Booth nodded and smiled as he sat forward to get up and leave the kids to chat. Parker smiled and waved at Hodgins._

"_Hey Dude."_

_The adults walked out of the living room and headed to the kitchen, no doubt for coffee._

"_What are you doing?"_

_He looked to his laptop and smiled._

"_I was writing you an email; I guess I don't need to now."_

_Annie reached out and stopped him from deleting it._

"_Wait! finish it and send it."_

_Parker raised his brows._

"_Why, you're here?"_

_She smiled._

"_Coz then I can read it Silly."_

_He shrugged his shoulders and smiled._

"_Ok, I'll finish it later."_

_Annie nodded as they sat up on the couch and flicked the TV channel to something other than infomercials._

"_Was your Dad bored?"_

_Parker smiled._

"_It's Monday night, Mom gets the remote, she was flicking when you knocked."_

_Annie smiled as Parker settled it on Animal planet and dropped the remote to the cushions behind him._

"_So are you excited?"_

_He grinned._

"_Yeah, I still wish you were coming, but its ok, I'm gunna take heaps of pictures so you can see them."_

_Annica nodded._

"_Do you know what time you're leaving?"_

_Parker shrugged. _

"_Early, like seven or something."_

"_That's cool, Angela has an ultra sound of the baby tomorrow, she said I could come and watch."_

_Parker smiled._

"_So you get to see the baby inside her?"_

"_Yep, and hear its heart beat and everything."_

_Parker grinned, truly excited for her._

"_That's so cool."_

_Annica was so glad he was happy for her, she didn't want things to be weird and since their chat on Friday, everything had gone back to normal, they emailed every day sometimes twice and if they could speak on the phone they would._

"_I'm really gunna miss you Annie."_

_She smiled._

"_I'll miss you too, your Mom said we can't use the lap top like she had planned coz a case came up at the lab and two of the computers got broken so they couldn't spare one, but she said we can text if you have reception and call so long as we keep it short and not every day."_

_Parker nodded and smiled._

"_I really hope we have reception."_

_Parker took her hand and squeezed it gently._

"_I think I'll go nuts if I can't talk to you."_

_Annie smiled, he was sweetest person she'd ever known and she was glad he'd chosen her to be with._

"_Me too."_

_Parker leaned forward and kissed her softly on lips, it was gentle and sweet, Parker was a patient boy, he was in no hurry to speed things along, as far as he was concerned, their current relationship was perfect._

"_I looked up Yosemite on the internet, it looks amazing, you're going to have a wonderful time, they have open trailer rides up to the top of Glacier Point and you can hike or horse ride the trails, they let you fish too, but you have to throw back if they're not the right size."_

_Parker shrugged._

"_Mom'd make us throw em back anyway."_

_Annie smiled._

"_ANNICA! Time to go."_

_She looked behind her where Hodgins, Booth and Tempe were standing._

"_Ok."_

_Looking back to Parker she smiled tightly, unable to believe that forty five minutes had passed so quickly._

"_I hope you have a really great time, I can't wait to see you when you get back."_

_They both leaned in hugging each other tightly._

"_At least your safe now Annie."_

_She smiled at his whispered words and held him a little tighter._

"_Thanks to you and your family."_

_Parker pulled back and kissed her cheek._

"_See ya next week."_

_They got up and walked toward where their parents were standing in the hall. Annica hugged his Mom first._

"_Thanks for letting me come over, I hope you have a great trip, I'll miss you."_

_His Mom hugged back tightly, he could see her grip tense around Annie's back._

"_You're welcome and I'll miss you too."_

_His girlfriend stepped back and turned to his Dad hugging him also._

"_Thanks for inviting me on your trip, I'll miss you."_

_His Dad beamed at her words, there was no other way to describe it. Parker remembered Annie being really uncomfortable hugging his Dad to start with, well any man really, but now she wasn't scared at all and he was happy about that. _

"_No problems bright eyes, I'll miss you too, we'll see you when we get back."_

_He saw her nod against his father's stomach and smiled, wondering if she could hear it grumbling like it had been earlier. _

"_Alright Annie, let's go Sweetheart."_

_Annica stepped into Hodgins side and they both walked out into the brightly lit hall._

"_Have a safe trip guys, my friend knows your coming to, he said he's planned something special, he's left everything in your cabin."_

_Parker watched his Dad smile happily and shake hands with Hodgins._

"_Thanks man."_

_Goodbyes were said and the door closed._

**End Flashback**

The drive through Washington was fast, there wasn't a lot of traffic yet, but a few early morning buses, slowed them in some sections. They arrived safely at around seven forty five and had forty five minutes to do what needed to be done.

Booth grabbed a luggage trolley, while Bones got Parker and Molly out, waking the little girl a second time was easier, but she whined unhappily until she saw they were at the airport again.

"Put your back pack Baby."

Brennan held the straps out for the three year old to slide into as Booth loaded the cases and then scooped his daughter up onto the handle bar, while they crossed the busy thoroughfare. Brennan thanked the driver and pulled her prepaid receipt from her bag, handing it over.

"Thank you Ma'am, have safe flight."

She smiled and walked over to where Booth was talking to the kids.

"We'll get food in a few minutes, neither of you will starve in the mean time."

Parker shrugged, he was hungry but he knew it wouldn't be that way for long, Molly grumbled her dissatisfaction and Booth smiled, knowing she needed to go back to sleep and wake up on her accord.

He smiled as his girlfriend approached and they set off toward the terminal entry.

Brennan started pulling papers out of her bag when they got inside.

"Parker could you hold this please."

He took the ticket conformation papers and the itinerary, smiling as he looked it over in his Mom's neat handwriting. She had booked hikes, trail rides, dinners, camp fire story session, food of the wild experience, a fauna exploration, a raft tour, Sunday Brunch, he looked up at her and smiled; this trip was gunna be awesome.

After checking their baggage and getting their boarding passes, they went through the gate; Booth beeped at the scanner and had to remove his Rangers belt buckle. He passed through a second time and was waved on, moving to the end to collect his things.

"Rangers lead the way Sir."

Booth smiled at the young man at the computer scanning screen.

"You in the service Buddy?"

The kid shook his head.

"No Sir not anymore..."

Booth watched him stand up and lift his pant leg, to show an artificial leg.

"Lost it after a grenade attack."

Booth nodded sadly.

"Fortunes of war aye, Son?"

The kid nodded.

"Fortunes of war Sir."

Brennan smiled sadly at the interaction, it was easy to easy see Booth's sorrow for the young man and it was easy to see the boys respect for Booth.

"Well your back on the front line kid, that's admirable, good on ya."

The kid grinned and nodded.

"To serve and protect Sir."

Booth patted his shoulder and smiled, proud of this young stranger who despite losing so much already, he hadn't lost his patriotism.

"To serve and protect, you have good day."

The kid saluted and re took his seat, watching as Booth walked over and joined his family.

"Who was that Dad?"

Booth placed his arm around his son's shoulders as they walked onto the concourse.

"Retired Soldier Buddy."

Parker looked back.

"He's very young, how did he retire so soon?"

Booth looked down and smiled sadly.

"He got hurt Pal, but he's ok, he's doing what he loves."

Parker looked back to his Dad with his brows raised.

"He loves sitting at a computer?"

Booth smiled.

"He loves his country Buddy and he's protecting it."

Parker nodded and smiled.

"Like you hey Dad?"

Brennan grinned at the proud expression on her son's face and the answering one on Booths.

* * *

They found a table in the cafe and sat down; looking at the menu they ordered a substantial breakfast to keep them all going.

"Mommy I don't wanna sit here."

Brennan frowned.

"Why not?"

"I don't want Daddy to sit there."

Booth looked up.

"Why don't you wanna sit across from me, what did I do?"

Molly huffed.

"You spitted your stinky drink when we was here before, I not wanna get rained on again."

Brennan laughed at Booth's shocked expression; he had thought she'd forgotten about his little accident with the coffee, but apparently not.

"Oh I'm sorry Princess, it won't happen again."

The three year old scowled.

"You promise?"

Booth nodded.

"I promise."

Molly picked up her French toast and took a bite, chewing and watching her Dad closely.

Parker was still reading through the itinerary, getting more and more excited the more he read, he was glad his Dad and he hadn't come by themselves, he was happy this was their first time and they were all together.

They finished up and went to use the rest rooms before finally making their way to Gate twenty two.

"Daddy up please."

Booth leaned down and scooped his daughter up, she still wasn't fond of crowds and they were heading toward one; or more it was heading toward them, obviously a plane had landed and the large group heading for them, were its passengers. Brennan placed her arm around Parker and guided him to the side of concourse.

"Hey Parks."

He looked up to his Dad.

"Put that away for few minutes and watch where you're going."

He folded the paper and moved in a little closer to his Mom, her eyes wide as she looked around trying to avoid the masses. Parker eased her worry, slipping his hand into hers and smiling up at her.

Brennan squeezed her son's hand gently, he; like his father, knew she didn't like crowds, much like Molly, though hers was a fear of getting lost of hurt, Brennan's was fear of being trapped and not able to move or breathe.

Booth led them all to the gate and they took a small grouping of seats near the window. Parker took Molly over to watch the planes landing and taking off, while his parents sat close by watching them like hawks.

* * *

**Up, up and away... Please review.**


	124. Chapter 124

**Disclaimer- *Yawns*... **

**A/N- Are you all ready to fly away from everyday life? Read on.**

* * *

The plane leveled out a little further and the PA sounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome aboard flight 889837 Washington DC to Sacramento. My name is Captain Dugan, we are set for smooth and steady flight today, current speed is five hundred and thirty three miles per hour and we are at a current altitude of seventeen thousand feet. We are expecting an arrival time of nine fifty AM, so sit back and relax, Jim and I will take care of everything in here, while the girls look after you out there."

Parker smiled as his first class seat vibrated with the massage feature, Molly sat next to him, with her hand on his knee, smiling at the way her hand shook against him.

"Does it feel funny Parka?"

He chuckled.

"A bit, you wanna try?"

Molly shook her head in the negative and looked beside her to her Mommy.

"Can I take thems out now?"

Brennan smiled as her daughter pointed to her ears which were currently sporting the pale blue pressure plugs.

"Leave them in a little longer Baby or your ears might hurt."

Molly nodded looking back to Parker who was now flipping through an in-flight magazine.

"Is you reading a story?"

Parker shook his head.

"Nope, just looking at the pictures."

* * *

Brennan smiled as she rested her head against Booth's shoulder, she felt him kiss her forehead, before maneuvering to raise the arm rest between them.

Glancing at the kids, Booth smiled, they were both asleep, Parker with his seat reclined and Molly had somehow curled up like a cat, with her head tucked against her brother's thigh.

"Let's get some sleep huh?"

Brennan nodded, reclining her seat as Booth did the same, before she rested her cheek to his pec, sighing when his arm surrounded her and pulled her close.

* * *

Annie smiled as she watched the TV screen in her room, she'd been up for hours and was happily watching 'The Sound of Music' for the third time.

"Girl's in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eye lashes, wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things..."

Toby watched with a slight sense of wariness as his 'human' bounced around the room with a light throw rug draped around her shoulders and billowing behind her, as she twirled and pivoted across the floor.

"When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things..."

The cat jumped from his curled up position on the bed, before being scooped up as he and his human spun around the room, while she sung quietly.

"And then I don't feel so bad..."

* * *

The flight was uneventful; the family slept most of the way, though Booth and Brennan both woke a few times throughout to check on their kids.

"Sir?"

Booth opened his eyes to a young woman smiling beside him.

"Sir, sorry to wake you, we'll be landing soon and will need your family to return their seats to the upright position."

Booth nodded.

"K, thanks."

She smiled.

"Can I get you any drinks?"

Booth smiled.

"No, we'll be fine thank you."

She stood up from her squatted position and walked slowly toward the next sleeping body.

Booth closed his eyes for a moment again, getting his bearings before turning to kiss his girlfriend awake slowly.

"Hmm, are we there yet?"

Booth chuckled at the childlike question.

"Almost Babe, we need to wake the kids."

Brennan groaned the thought of waking Molly again, did not sit well with her. She pushed her face against his chest and sighed as strong fingers caressed her back firmly, easing the tension from her shoulders and mid-back.

"Let's give them a little longer, especially Molly; hopefully she'll wake on her own."

Booth nodded as they both righted their chairs and refastened their safety belts. Parker woke as the plane made a turn and the cabin tipped, his head fell to the side, knocking against the head rest that wrapped slightly around the side of the seat.

For a moment Parker was disorientated and the smile grew on his face, they were on a plane, beginning their first real family vacation, his parents didn't have to work and they were going for no other reason except they could and they wanted to. Turning his head, he expected to find his Mom and Dad sleeping, but he smiled seeing them locked in a staring contest, their hands each held by the other and loving smiles on their faces.

Parker knew from experience that his parents were currently talking about something, something neither he nor anyone else would ever hear.

Looking down he saw his little sister was using his leg as a pillow, her eyes flicking behind the lids, he knew from watching her before, she would wake soon and she would be thirsty. Reaching to the floor, he picked up her back pack and pulled her little drink bottle out, before grabbing his as well.

"Hey Buddy, did you have a good sleep?"

Parker looked up from his hunched position and smiled.

"It was alright, woulda been better with my pillow."

Booth nodded in agreement, there was something comforting having the pillow you sleep with every night beside you, it made you sleep better he felt, he knew it was true for him.

"Well we can take it out of your case when we get to the car."

He nodded, sitting up straight and uncapping his water bottle to take a sip.

Molly opened her eyes quickly and pushed up from where she had been sleeping, her ears felt funny and she rubbed at them tiredly.

"Hey Baby."

Molly turned herself around and snuggled into her Mom's lap. Brennan smiled, pulling the little hair tie from her daughter's curls and brushing her fingers through it to flatten out the bed hair.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

Molly nodded and mumbled her usual "I just woke up' word.

"You're thirsty well we ha..."

Brennan smiled as Parker handed her the small water bottle.

"Thanks Parks."

He smiled, watching his Mom uncap it and pull the straw up.

"Here Baby."

Molly sat up and took the drink, she guzzled the liquid quickly.

"Slowly, or you'll be sick."

The three year old slowed down, before stopping and handing the bottle back to her Mom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is Captain Dugan, we are beginning our decent into Sacramento International, our cabin crew will be coming around to collect your trash, please return your seats to an upright position and any passenger with a window seat, and we ask you open the blinds again. Thank you."

Brennan handed out the toffee candies to Parker and Molly, telling them to start eating them, at Booth's begging she also gave him a handful, smiling as the hostess asked for trash.

The seat belt light dinged overhead and a second hostess came along to check, seats were up, arm rests down and bags were stowed away in the baggage hold.

Molly looked up at her Mom as the plane dropped; reading her expression to know what she should be feeling. Brennan looked to the three year old and smiled.

"Does the candy taste good?"

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Is it sticky?"

Molly opened her mouth, showing her Mom and anyone else who was watching, how it was stuck to her teeth.

"Wow, very sticky, does it taste like chocolate?"

The little girl shook her head.

"No! What does it taste like?"

Molly swallowed a few times with some difficulty and then spoke around the toffee, still in her mouth.

"Cam-er-rel."

Brennan smiled.

"Caramel, but it tastes good?"

Molly nodded again and flinched as the plane bounced when it touched down.

"We landed Baby, we're back on the ground."

Molly looked around, everyone and everything seemed ok, she had no reason to be scared, so she smiled.

Booth sat forward and smiled at his grinning daughter, his eyes glancing to his son in the process.

"How are your ears Buddy?"

Parker turned.

"This one is still blocked."

Booth nodded.

"It might pop when they open the doors, sit tight Pal."

Parker nodded and looked to the front as the captain's voice came over the PA again.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to California, it's currently nine fifty two AM and a balmy seventy degrees already. Please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop before disengaging your seat belts and for those of you wishing to turn on your cell phones, you may now do so."

Bones leaned forward and grabbed her hand bag from the floor, lifting it to her lap she rummaged through it, handing Booth his cell phone and wallet, before grabbing her own cell.

"Don't forget to wind back your watch."

He lifted his wrist showing her the task was already complete.

"I did it while you were trying to put Molly's ear plugs in."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of."

She removed the little plastic container from her bag and turned to face her daughter.

"Come here Molly."

The little girl turned and looked to her Mom.

"Ready to take the ear plugs out?"

Molly nodded and titled her head to give her Mom easy access to the blue plugs. She smiled when they were removed and sound flooded her dulled senses.

"I can hear stuff now Mommy real loud."

Brennan placed the ear plugs in their protective case and dropped them back in her bag.

"Can you, well that's good, coz you're going to need to listen very well so you don't get lost ok."

Molly nodded and looked up when the seat belt light dinged and switched off, she glanced around hearing the click, click of people undoing their safety belts and tried for all she was worth to get her own off.

"It's stuck, make it get off please."

Brennan smiled, releasing her own belt, before helping her daughter.

"You stay sitting on your bottom please."

Molly watched as passengers were directed out but they stayed sitting.

"Mom?"

Parker looked to his Mom and Dad.

"Why aren't we going?"

"Just hold up buddy, there's no hurry, we'll just let these people off and then we can go without getting pushed around."

Booth flicked his eyes to Molly, indicating to his son the real reason they were waiting.

Parker leaned down and pulled his back pack on, inching forward on his seat, four hours was a long time to be sitting and his butt cheeks were begging to get up.

"I want my bag too."

Parker grabbed it and handed it over.

"Here."

She smiled taking the bag and turning to her Mom to help her put it on.

Booth stood up and held his arms out to his daughter, leaning across Bones he pulled the three year old into his embrace and moved into the isle. Brennan stood and Parker followed, stepping out into the isle on his side.

"Out this way Parker."

He backtracked and stepped in front of his waiting Mother and behind his Father and sister, following them toward the exit of the plane.

"Thanks for traveling United Airlines."

"Thank you."

Booth smiled as he stepped out onto the air bridge and turned waiting for Bones and Parker.

"I wanna walk Daddy, down please."

Booth looked his little girl in the eyes.

"I'll put you down, but you don't let go of Daddy's hand ok, you hold on tight."

Molly nodded, sliding her hand down his arm as he slipped her down to the ground, her whole hand, wrist and all was instantly encased inside her father's warm palm, she knew he wouldn't let go.

* * *

Angela took Annie's hand as they walked through the hospital halls in Obstetrics.

"It's doesn't smell the same in here, like other hospitals."

Angela smiled.

"Thank God."

Annie smiled.

"So are you looking forward to seeing your brother or sister?"

Annica nodded.

"Brother. Yes very much, can he hear us?"

Angela nodded as Hodgins interrupted.

"Yup loud and clear that's why she plays that boring music to her stomach."

Annica giggled as Angela slapped Hodgins shoulder playfully.

"Peanut likes it."

The three walked up to a small administration counter all smiles.

"Good morning."

Angela grinned her usual bright toothy smile and leaned a single forearm on the counter.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes we have an ultrasound appointment to check when this kid feels like coming out, Doctor Banner wanted to sit in also."

The receptionist nodded.

"I'll page her down when you go in."

Angela nodded as the woman began typing a few things up and asking the normal questions.

"Any concerns or worries?"

"No."

"Any changes to toilet habits."

"Nope."

"And will all three of you be going into the ultrasound today?"

Angela smiled.

"Oh yes, this is our daughter Annie."

All three watched the frown on the receptionists face.

"Is there a problem?"

The receptionist looked up and glanced to Annica.

"Our records indicate this is your first birth?"

Angela nodded.

"Yes

"Well if..."

Hodgins gave the receptionist a steady glare.

"She's soon to be adopted."

The receptionist smiled.

"Well we'll just change your records then so there won't be any difficulties later."

The three smiled, Angela finished answering the normal questions and they were told to take a seat in the waiting area.

They were only seated a few minutes when Doctor Banner walked over in a pair of blue scrub pants and a pink shirt.

"Hey guys."

Hodgins helped Angela stand up and Annie stood beside them looking a little out of place, until Doctor Banner looked to her with a smile.

"You must be Annie?"

The twelve year old smiled and shook the offered hand.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you."

"You too Sweetheart, shall we go take a look at your sister or brother, see what the little mite is up to today."

Annica nodded, feeling Angela's hand slip around hers once more, as they made their way to the consultation room.

* * *

The family of four made their way to the baggage claim, waiting for the cases to be loaded.

"I need to pee."

Booth looked to his son.

"Me too, gotsta go too."

Booth had no intention of letting his son go into the airport toilets alone and looked to Brennan.

"I guess we have time, may as well take care of business now."

She nodded and followed Booth who was once again carrying Molly under her protest.

**Flashback**

_Stepping through the check point, Booth took one look at the crowds and lifted his daughter into his arms again._

"_Daddy! I was walking."_

"_I know Princess and you were very good at it too, but look at all the people."_

_She looked out and around, it didn't look like that many to her._

"_But Daddy, I wanna holded your hand."_

_Booth took her hand in his hoping to settle her._

"_There you go, now you are."_

"_Dats not da same Daddy, you sayed I can walk if I holded your hand and didn't let go."_

_Booth groaned, Molly's independence was wavering of late, she was asserting herself a little more and wanting to try things while in the safety of her parent's company, it was a testament to her feelings of security and her being a normal healthy toddler, she was growing up and would be four in a few months. He remembered the fearful little girl he'd met that first day in the shelter, she couldn't even look at him, now she looked him directly in the eye and told him off for being silly._

"_I know Princess, but Daddy doesn't want to lose you, Mommy would get very upset and we don't want to upset Mommy do we?"_

_Molly looked down at her brother who was shaking his head, she looked across to her Mom who was giving her puppy dog eyes and then looked back to her Dad who was pouting, silently begging her to see reason._

"_K."_

_Booth sighed in relief and they walked toward the baggage carousel._

**End Flashback**

At the rest rooms, Brennan took Molly from Booth and Parker went with his father.

"Dad are you driving or is someone gunna drive for us?"

Booth looked to his son as they stood at the trough.

"I'm driving Pal, why?"

Parker shrugged.

"I was just asking, it's better when you drive, I didn't want to share our holiday with a stranger."

Booth smiled as his twelve year old went back to concentrating on the task at hand.

* * *

"Mommy my wee wee went away."

Brennan smiled as she stood in the cubical with her daughter, Bones had placed toilet paper around the seat before allowing Molly to sit and the little girl had been so intrigued by the new environment, Brennan wasn't surprised the need to urinate had disappeared.

"Well, you just sit there for a few minutes, how about you look at the floor instead of everything else."

Molly dropped her head and looked down at the blue tiles.

"Your shoes are pretty Mommy."

Brennan rolled her eyes in good humor at her three year olds, inability to focus on nothing.

Suddenly two blue eyes looked up.

"It's back."

Brennan laughed as a look of relief passed over her daughter's face.

"Good girl."

* * *

Angela lay on the hospital bed, a sheet of toweling tucked into the waist of her tights and another under the edge of her shirt, that was rolled up to rest just under her breasts. With her bare bump exposed the Sonographer squirted her belly with the clear jelly, causing Ange to flinch.

"Sorry love, I'm not sure our warming tray is working properly."

Angela smiled.

"That's ok, it is warmer than usual, I'm just a nervous I guess."

The older lady smiled.

Annie stood slightly in front of Hodgins as they watched the monitor.

"Ok, now are we learning the sex of the baby today?"

Annie smiled as her parents answered at the same time.

"NO!"

The Sonographer smiled and nodded.

"Ok, surprise it is."

Doctor Banner stepped forward as the Doppler machine was placed against Angela's abdomen, giving a very clear image, of a fully formed human baby on its side.

"Oh my God..."

Annie's fingers dug into the mattress as she bounced on her toes.

"Oh my God, I can see him, I can see him..."

Angela smiled and looked up at the excited twelve year old, who was positively beaming.

"I'm gunna be a sister..."

She looked back at the monitor and touched the image of the little baby who seemed to have his finger in his ear, while his other hand held the umbilical cord.

Hodgins placed his hands on Annie's shoulders and watched her turn abruptly though still excitedly.

"That's my brother... my brother, I'm gunna be a sister, I swear I'm gunna be the best, I'll look after him, I promise."

Hodgins looked to Angela and they both smiled, surprised by exactly how overjoyed she was, but thrilled by the effect of seeing her sibling live.

"Would you like to hear the heart beat?"

Annie's eyes widened further.

"Really? A heartbeat, can we? Please can we?"

Angela giggled and nodded, squeezing the thin hand that slipped into her own.

"Ok, here we go."

The woman held what looked like a stethoscope on the end of stick to Angela's tummy and the speakers sounded with an echoing steady rhythm of a baby's pulse.

"Ha, sounds like a horse galloping, I... I can't believe he's alive in there, he's really..."

Tears fell from the twelve year olds eyes.

"I'm gunna be a sister."

Doctor Banner smiled.

"Everything with your baby seems fine Angela, he or she hasn't moved into position yet, so I'd say you're going to be at least a few days late on delivery."

Hodgins looked up.

"Is that ok... that it's late?"

Doctor Banner smiled.

"Perfectly fine, only three to five percent of babies arrive on their due date, nothing to be concerned with."

Three heads nodded in understanding and looked back to the screen, not noticing as the doctor left the room.

* * *

"We thought you guys must have fallen in."

Brennan frowned at Parker's comment.

"No it would be quite difficult for... oh you commenting on the time it took compared to you and your father."

Booth and Parker both smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Right, yes well it seemed with so much going on, someone got a little distracted from what needed to be done."

Booth smiled and scooped his daughter back up, cringing when she playfully slapped her wet hands against his cheeks, giving him fish lips.

"Oh... Thanks Princess."

She giggled and released his cheeks.

"You look like Dory Daddy."

Brennan and Parker both smiled at the horrified look on Booth's face.

"That's great Princess, so I don't just look like a fish, I look like a girl fish."

Parker laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"Alright, come on you three, let's go get our bags and get moving."

Parker cheered and Booth nodded as they made their way back to the carousel. Brennan saw the luggage trolley's on the way and grabbed one, allowing Parker to push it on request.

"Just be careful you don't run up the back of anyone, I doubt they'll appreciate it."

He nodded and walked slowly with it, stopping against a concrete support pole a few meters back from the carousel.

"Dats my bag Daddy."

Booth smiled, handing his daughter to her Mother and stepping forward to grab the pink and purple case, he'd just placed it on the trolley when Brennan told him of their case inching past them. Parker's was last out a few minutes later and once they were all in place on the cart they made their way to the hire car counter.

* * *

Booth packed the trunk of the shiny black Tahoe, he wondered how long the company had had it; the interior was still immaculate as was the outside except for a couple of scratches on the passenger front door.

The child seat had been fitted already, though Booth felt the need to check it had been installed properly before adding their precious cargo to it. Brennan buckled Molly in and placed her back pack on the vacant seat next to Parkers. Booth had gotten both kids their pillows out and took out his own pillow for Brennan in case she decided to have a snooze, though it was doubtful.

Once they were all seated, Brennan programmed the car's navigator to the route she had planned and they were off.

"So how long till we get to lunch?"

Brennan smiled and looked back.

"Are you hungry?"

Parker shook his head.

"Not yet, but I am a Booth Mom."

Brennan laughed and nodded her head.

"This is true, we should arrive in Merced by about twelve thirty, providing no road blocks."

'**Take the first exit on the left onto high way ninety nine and continue south.'**

Booth scowled at the navigator, he hated technology sometimes.

"Why do they to talk to you like you're an idiot?"

Brennan smiled.

"Booth they're all programmed the same and some people are idiots."

Booth chuckled she had a point, at least if the little voice inside the machine treated everyone like a fool, no one could say it was discriminative.

He took the exit and smiled at the pretty much clear road ahead.

* * *

Annica held the ultrasound picture of her baby brother close to her chest, along with the DVD the Sonographer had made her. Her eyes flicked down to the photograph and she smiled again for what felt like the hundredth time just this morning.

Hodgins was walking between Angela and Annie, and with one hand wrapped around his wife's palm, he placed the other around the oblivious to the world Annica as they headed out to the parking lot across the street.

* * *

"Eye spy with my little eye, something beginning with...c."

Booth looked in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Car?"

Parker rolled his eyes at his Dad's reflection.

"No."

Molly looked around the car.

"Bag?"

Parker smiled and shook his head.

"Nope."

Brennan smiled.

"Cell phone?"

"Oh Mom, you're too good at this."

"Ok, eye spy with my little eye something beginning with r."

"Road?"

She smiled.

"No, you said in the car Parks."

Parker shrugged.

"Road maps?"

Brennan smiled at Booth and looked to her lap, where maps of Yosemite were folded and waiting.

"No."

"Music Mommy."

Brennan smiled and clapped her hands.

"Yay you got it Baby, the radio, very good."

Molly beamed proud of her herself.

"It's my turn to pick now?"

Parker nodded.

"Eye spy wif my liddle eye, somefing beginning wif... ummm...wif...ssssssssssss"

The family smiled, knowing it could be anything in the car and chances are it wouldn't start with s.

"Bag?"

Molly shook her head, smiling at the first wrong answer.

"Mommy?"

Molly looked her Dad.

"Nup."

"Daddy?"

She shook her head again, a little giggle escaping in the excitement.

"Parker?"

"No."

Parker rolled his eyes; they could be here all day.

"Molly?"

"Nuh ah."

Brennan looked around, trying to imagine what Molly could see from her seat.

"It's definitely inside the car, this car?"

Molly nodded.

"Seat?"

The three year old giggled again and shook her head.

"Ok we give up Baby, tell us."

Molly's smiled broadened.

"Da windowsssss."

Booth chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, you're too clever for us Princess."

Molly smiled proudly.

"Ok, let's play a different game."

"How about, we pull into this gas station and get a Popsicle?"

Molly and Parker cheered, while Brennan smiled, knowing Booth was aiming for some quiet time while the kids mouths were busy with food.

Booth pulled into the parking space and went inside, to get some travel food and drink and two lemon Popsicles, preferring the fact lemon flavor had no dye in it and wouldn't stain the car or their clothes, particularly Molly's.

As he came out of the store itself Brennan called out.

"Booth I need some more baby wipes, the wet ones."

She smiled as he turned back around and went into the store again.

"Hey Buddy?"

The young guy behind the counter looked up.

"Do you sell baby wipes?"

"Aisle two, bottom shelf."

Booth nodded and ducked in to grab what he needed. The brand Brennan usually bought wasn't there, so he settled for an unscented mild formulation, knowing they were usually used on Molly's face.

* * *

Back in the car, Brennan had laid some napkins she'd taken from the airport cafe in DC, across Molly's lap and tucked a few into her neckline too, she gave a couple to Parker and took the small trash bag hanging on the glove compartment and placed between the kids.

"Make sure all your napkins and wrappers go in there."

Molly nodded furiously; for a three year old, Molly was very good and being tidy, she left things lying about occasionally, but wasn't a messy child.

"Ok, here we go, two Popsicles, two apple juices and potato chips to share."

Booth looked to both his kids pointedly.

"And I do mean share."

They both smiled as he handed two bottles of water to Brennan and packet of sugar coated almonds, he remembered the first time he'd tried the nuts. It was their first case together and they were having an after work drink or two... Bones had been at the bar with him drinking Tequila shots and snacking on sugar coated almonds. Booth had never liked the nuts until later that night when he tasted them on her, he was hooked. Since then, he'd had at least a packet or two a week, always kept a pack in his desk drawer and another in the truck, just in case he needed a hit of that sweet taste.

"Ok, let's hit the road."

He climbed in and shut his door, pulling his seat belt on, he smiled as Bones handed him the opened pack of nuts.

"Thanks Babe."

He leaned across and kissed her softly, smiling at the fact he could tell she'd already downed a few of the treats. Pulling back he smiled.

"You taste good."

She rolled her eyes at his playfulness and pointed to the road.

"Drive."

Booth saluted her, smiled and turned the ignition over.

'**Perform a u-turn when permitted.'**

Booth pulled out of the gas station drive way and turned south again, setting off in the same direction they'd been traveling.

'**Continue south for twenty miles.'**

Booth settled back into his seat and watched the trees and road lines pass outside the window.

"We've made great timing so far, being able to do the speed limit, I thought there would be a little more traffic than this."

Booth shrugged.

"Don't complain, I hear Merced can be a little congested during lunch time and we should hit it about then."

Brennan nodded, popping another almond into her mouth. She looked into the back seat and smiled, Parker was half way through eating his Popsicle, making her cringe as he slid his front teeth into the cold ice, while Molly was busy licking the dripping treat.

"We'll need to stop at a rest stop soon; I'll need to clean Molly up."

"Yeah the guy at the gas station said there's a council maintained one about twenty minutes up the high way, we can pull off there, have a toilet break."

Brennan nodded, holding two almonds up to his mouth and smiling when his lips closed around her fingers gently. Booth smiled to himself, feeling her give a slight shiver at his action.

"Yum."

He kept his eyes on the road, pretending he had meant nothing by his gesture and increased his speed a little to keep with the limit.

"Mommy, I is sticky."

Brennan turned back to her daughter after her licking fingers free of sugar.

"Yeah just hang on, we're going to stop and wash your hands soon, just put your hands in your lap and be still, don't touch anything because you'll make it sticky too."

Molly nodded, resting her little hands in the napkins across her thighs.

"Is you sticky too Parka?"

The twelve year old looked to his sister and smiled at her glistening fingers.

"Not as sticky as you, but a little bit."

Booth indicated to the right and pulled into the picnic grounds off the side of the highway.

"Ok, ten minutes and then back on the road."

Brennan jumped out, opening Molly's door and smiling.

"Ok Baby, hands to yourself, Mommy will let you down."

Molly nodded, watching as her Mom, pulled the napkins from her chest and lap, scrunching them up, she unbuckled the safety belt and pulled the straps back before Molly felt herself being lift from the seat.

The family washed up and Parker went to the toilet again, before they got back in the car and started the final fifty minutes to Merced.

* * *

**Chapter 124 complete, please review.**


	125. Chapter 125

**Disclaimer- If I made money from this, I could possibly afford a vacation to Yosemite **

**I want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed me, it means so much to hear your kind words after each chapter and makes writing the next so much easier, knowing you're all waiting for the next post gives me the inspiration I need to continue.**

**A/N- Ok, let's park the car and get out for a little walk through Merced shall we?**

* * *

The streets of Merced were rather busy, Booth assumed it something akin to peak hour for the town of seventy eight thousand or so; according to the sign welcoming them anyway.

The sidewalks and shopfronts were in immaculate condition, no trash flying around, council gardens were pruned to perfection. There were a few little cafes, with seating outside under big maroon umbrellas.

Booth stopped at a pedestrian crossing and waited for the elderly lady and her little dog to cross, she waved and mouthed the word thank you, he smiled and gestured it was no problem.

Brennan smiled at the old looking cream colored building across from them, stating it was the towns post office, they drove past the theater and a fairly new looking mall, claiming it had Target, Sears and a few other assorted shops.

"Where should we stop?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Anywhere is fine with me."

Booth did a loop, up main street and then down west sixteenth street and pointed out the window.

"Oh, I heard about that place, The Branding Iron."

Brennan looked at the large restaurant front as they drove past slowly.

"Well, should we go there for lunch?"

"It's a steakhouse Bones, it's gonna smell like cooking meat."

Brennan smiled.

"Booth I think I can handle it, I put up with it when you cook it at home, let's go there."

Booth felt his stomach flip; he knew she hated the smell of meat and the idea she would sacrifice her own feelings for him, made him feel incredibly honored.

"Nah it's ok."

"Booth, stop the car."

He pulled the car into a space and looked across to her.

"Bones it's gonna make you feel sick."

"I'll be fine, I feel worse knowing how much you wanted to go there and couldn't because of some misguided need to protect me from the stench of cooking animal flesh."

Booth chuckled.

"You always know how to word things just right Bones."

She smiled and opened her door.

"It's settled then, we will have lunch at the Branding Iron."

Brennan cringed internally, even the name didn't appeal to her, but relationships were about compromise and Booth had been to plenty of vegetarian restaurants and eaten vegetarian food for her, so the least she could do was to allow him the delight of eating lunch in a place he desired to dine.

Brennan pulled Molly out of her car seat and Parker jumped out his side, when his Father opened the door.

"Go round to your Mom; I just wanna put all this stuff on the floor."

He pulled the bags down off the seat and pushed them under the seat, a habit of city living had taught him, out of sight, out of mind as far as thieves were concerned and though he doubted Merced had a high crime rate, it was a natural response when parking in an unknown area to hide their belongings.

He closed the door and locked the car with his key, stepping up onto the pavement with his family, who were straightening their clothes. Brennan ran a comb through her own hair, before moving to pull Molly's pony tail back in place.

"Ready?"

"Yep, let's go."

* * *

The moment Booth opened the door to the restaurant, the smell of slow grilling beef assaulted their senses, Brennan opened her mouth, deciding that breathing through her nose was unwise if she wanted to avoid the bathrooms any time soon.

"Mommy look at the cowboy, he looks like the one in my book."

Brennan looked to a resin statue of a cowboy holding a blackboard with the day's specials on it.

"Yeah Baby, he does."

The interior was a dark red wood; the ceiling had huge wooden beams running the perimeter with blackened symbols on it.

"What do all those pictures mean Mom?"

"I believe they're the branding initials and symbols for the cattle ranches, they are generally burned into horses shoulder or flank and cow's rumps to ID it, as belonging to a particular ranch."

Parker scrunched his nose up.

"Does it hurt them?"

Brennan smiled sadly and brushed her fingers through his blonde locks.

"Well I can't imagine it would feel good Parker."

She felt bad that he seemed upset now, but she didn't want to lie to him and then find out from someone else later. She had built a relationship with him, born of truth and trust; she wasn't going to start lying to him now.

"Hi there, do you have a reservation?"

Booth grimaced at the thin blonde customer relations girl.

"No, we just got into town and were driving past."

The girl smiled.

"Oh, on vacation are you?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah heading up to Yosemite for the week."

The girl smiled.

"Nice, my boyfriend and I had a couple of days there last week, we won two nights at the Ahwahnee Hotel, it was great, this time of year is awesome for the trails. Listen, I'll speak to my manager and see if we can squeeze you in."

Booth grinned and glanced back to his family.

"Thanks, that'd be great."

She looked behind him to his kids and smiled.

"Do you need a booster seat for the little one?"

Booth looked to Brennan who nodded.

"Yeah that'll be great."

The girl smiled and walked away in the direction of a closed door with a plaque saying 'staff'.

Booth turned to Brennan.

"You ok?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine Booth stop worrying."

Booth nodded and kissed her cheek, turning when the girl walked back with a smile.

"Come on through guys, we'll put you a table fourteen."

Brennan took Molly's hand and helped her weave between the tables and chairs to a setting below a low hanging light.

"Here are your menus; can I get you some drinks to start with?"

Brennan smiled.

"I'll grab a lemon soda please."

"Me too please."

The woman smiled at Parker and his manners.

"I want it too pleeaase and fank you."

Brennan smiled at the girl's giggled reaction to Molly.

"And I'll get a Coke thanks."

She smiled after jotting it all down and walked away.

* * *

When their drinks were laid down before them, Kara, who had now moved her hair from in front of her name badge, asked if she could start them on their famous toasted Parmesan bread, while they wait for their meals.

Booth nodded and asked for two servings, before they told her the menu items they had chosen.

There were vegetarian options for Brennan, but she wasn't particularly hungry and chose a salad to eat. Molly chose fish and chips, Parker wanted steak, but after learning about the branding, he wasn't so sure and got chicken instead, sure he'd be allowed to try his Dad's bacon wrapped eye fillet steak.

Kara smiled and told them she'd bring their bread out soon and their meals should be out in twenty minutes to half an hour. Brennan looked to watch and nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Hodgins smiled as they were directed to a little table by a window in the cafe. Angela had decided after leaving the hospital that she was hungry and had to have a meat pie specifically from Tiger Lilly's and so here they were with the desire for a very late lunch.

The table was round and they took three of the four seats.

"Can I get you drinks to start with?"

Angela nodded to Annie tell her to get whatever she wanted.

"Umm just an orange juice please."

The girl took the order and looked to Angela and Hodgins for their choices before walking away.

Jack looked to his wife and watched as she rubbed her belly with a slight frown of discomfort.

"You ok Angie?"

Annie looked up to her parents and watched her foster Mom wriggle slightly on her chair.

"Yeah, Peanut's just a bit restless is all, I'm fine."

Hodgins watched her a moment longer, before looking away as their drinks were placed down on the table.

"There you go two orange juices and one vanilla milkshake."

The three smiled and thanked her.

"Would you like to order any food today?"

"Yes please, can I have one of those meat pies with the sweet potato topping and sweet chilli sauce?"

The girl took the order and looked to Annie.

"Fries please with ketchup."

Again the girl wrote it down and looked up to grab the final order.

"Ahh, just chicken salad sandwich thanks, no onion."

The waitress nodded and walked away as she jotted the last request down.

"So you still the baby's a boy after seeing the picture?"

Annie smiled, she knew they thought she was guessing and she was, but she really felt she would have a brother for some reason, since meeting Angela; she thought the baby was a boy and would think it till she was proven wrong.

"Yup, he even looks like a boy."

She held up the picture and pointed to his face.

"Look at his face, he's not girl."

Hodgins smiled.

"If you say so, guess we'll wait and see."

Angela sat forward as she tried to get a little comfortable.

"So maybe we should run through some appropriate names."

Annie smiled and nodded, she was very interested in helping to choose a name for her brother.

"Alright well what say we pick three boys names and three girl's names and see what peanut looks like when he or she comes out."

"Ok, let's do girl's names first."

Angela and Annie nodded, Angela throwing the first name out there.

"Sienna, I've always liked it."

They the wrote the name down on a napkin and the adults looked to Annie.

"Umm... what about... Lucy?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Lucy's cute..."

Angela added it to the list and looked back to Hodgins for his choice.

"Daphne."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Jack, you're taking your Scooby Doo obsession a little far, we are not naming our daughter after a pretty cartoon character."

Hodgins chuckled and pointed to the list.

"That's my choice, besides, you were going to let your father name our kid Staccato mamba and you have a problem Daphne?"

Angela smiled and wrote the name down as their food was placed on the table.

"Ok boy's names."

Annie raised her hand as if in class.

"Oh I know, I know, Michael."

Angela thought it was a little plain but it was a strong name and wouldn't get teased too much at school."

"Ok, Michael, I choose Riley."

Hodgins smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Well I've always liked the name Zachery."

Annie didn't understand the reference but Angela smiled sadly and nodded, writing the name down happily.

* * *

Lunch was served within the time expected and the food was everything Booth had been told about, he was happy to share his meal, with both kids, all three swapping food stuffs back and forth between them. Brennan watched them amused at their squabbling when it came to the last fry on Parker's plate. He argued it was on his plate and so rightfully his, Booth protested that Parker had eaten most of his wedges and so the fry should be his as payment and Molly moaned about how she hadn't tried one of Parker's fries. Temperance Brennan was a smart woman and saw the solution easily to the problem; she reached across the table, plucked the chip from the plate and sunk her teeth into it smiling at the horrified looks on her family's faces.

"MOM! BONES! MOMMY!"

All simultaneous titles called out incredulously.

"What, I was settling your argument, now you don't have to worry about who gets the fry."

They finished their drinks and the Parmesan bread, Booth paid for the meal and they left, thanking Kara for her hospitality and giving her a generous tip.

Outside was still extremely warm and not breeze at all swayed the manicured trees. Two teenage boys skated toward them on boards, chatting loudly and laughing. Parker watched them, he'd always wanted a skate board, but his real Mom refused, saying it was too dangerous and didn't want to visit him in hospital because he'd smashed his face into a concrete wall.

They walked up the street a little, looking in shops as they past, nothing particularly interesting jumped out at them and so they made their way back to the truck, to finish the journey to their home for the next seven days.

* * *

The truck climbed the steady incline to the top of the first hill, the Tahoe's navigator told them they'd reached four thousand feet and were leveling out again. The road was tarred and they rolled along smoothly, the lines on the road changed from white to yellow and Booth knew they were entering park controlled property. The road made a small bend and as they came around to where the tar opened up to four wide lanes with a small wooden cabin in the center. The signs told Booth to prepare to stop at the gateway, where most would need to pay entry. Brennan handed over the reservation for lodging, paid in full, as a woman dressed in khaki shorts and shirt walked over.

"Hi there, been here before?"

"Hi, no, we haven't."

She smiled taking the paper he offered, she stamped it and handed it back.

"Well, you're booked into clover cabin in Hilltop village, so go through the stone arch and follow the directions, gimme a second honey and I'll grab your key, you brought all your linens right?"

Brennan smiled and nodded as the woman walked away.

"Why do women insist on calling you 'honey' when they can see me right here?"

She frowned as Booth chuckled.

"Oh of course you'd find it funny."

Booth took her hand and brought her knuckles up to his lips.

"They don't mean anything by it Bones."

She turned her head and looked out the window.

"I disagree."

Booth smiled he loved it when she got territorial.

"There you go, now your cabin has towels provided, every two days, place your dirty ones in the linen box on the porch and they'll be replaced with clean ones, if you need extra, leave a note."

Booth smiled.

"Thanks."

He took the key and handed it to Bones who was watching the interaction like a hawk.

"Ya'll have fun."

Booth started the ignition again and indicated to pull onto the main of the road, as another car pulled up behind him.

The road was flanked by huge emerald green trees and massive gray granite mountains, streaked with black and terracotta lines. The scenery was amazing and Parker was desperately, wanting to stop and take pictures, but the road way didn't allow it yet.

"There will plenty of time to take pictures Parks, don't worry, you'll get them."

They drove along at the designated forty miles per hour. To the left, it was easy to see the numerous mountains and canyons, Brennan could imagine it would look stunning in the winter, covered in snow and ice.

"WOW! Look at that."

Both Molly and Parker sat forward on a lean toward the center console, as they approached huge natural forming archway made of rock, a sign to the right proclaimed this to be the entrance to 'YOSEMITE NATIONAL PARK'.

"Wow, how's it do that?"

"It's a natural formation Parks, the rock tumbled from above and this is where they landed."

The twelve year old's brows rose up.

"And it just stays there?"

Brennan smiled.

"For now, time will eventually cause it to fall further."

As they passed under it, Parker pressed his cheek to the window.

"Dad can I open my window?"

Booth switched the air conditioner off and disengaged the window lock.

"There you go, remember head and hands stay in the car, I see any part of you outside the truck and the window will go up again and I'll lock it."

"Dad I know, I'm not stupid."

Booth sighed.

"I know you're not stupid Pal, but sometimes we all get a little excited and forget the rules."

Parker nodded at his Dad's reflection in the mirror.

"K."

The window hummed as it dropped down into the door frame, allowing the fresh mountain air to explode against his face.

Brennan looked to the small booklet in her hands and smiled as they approached a focal point on her guide.

"Can you see this gray cliff face coming up?"

Molly looked out the window, uncaring what she was looking at, but nodded anyway, Parker followed his Mom's pointed index finger to the left of the road.

"Yeah."

"It's called Elephant Rock, it's made of El Capitan Granite, can you see the marks on the side of the cliff, furthest away from the river?"

"Uh huh?"

"Those marks were caused by two rock falls, one in nineteen seventy one and again in nineteen eighty, some people say the rocks splashed down so hard in the river, there was live trout on the road that had to be scooped back into the water."

Parker smiled.

"Huh, they must have made a huge wave."

"Mommy what's dat?"

"What Baby?"

"Tout."

"Trout?"

Molly nodded, a slight hum letting her Mom know that was what she meant.

"Trout is a type of fish Sweetheart, people eat them."

"Like Nemo?"

"No, not like Nemo."

Booth slowed as a car in front of him pulled back onto the main road.

They passed a few more cars pulled off to the side, one car's occupants looking as if they'd been bitten by travel sickness bug.

"Oh down there is the Pohono Bridge. It's a gauging station."

"Huh?"

Brennan looked back and raised her brows making Parker smile.

"Sorry, excuse me?"

Brennan smiled.

"A gauging station records how much water passes through an area at any given moment. This one is run by the U.S Geological Survey team and is updated every hour."

Booth took a turn following the sign that said Hill top cabins.

It was easy to tell they had been traveling downhill, as now they were winding their way back up again.

Brennan pointed out her window at a low lying meadow.

"That's Bridal veil Meadow, in October nineteen ninety seven it was completely burned, as part of a programmed burn to help prevent wildfires, but as the original trees stopped growing and oak trees took their place the park has stopped its burns to try and bring back the old conifer trees."

"Has it worked?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, very well, the undergrowth is full of young saplings, but now the threat of wild fire is stronger than ever."

"Is that why's there's rules for no smoking in certain areas, I saw signs and no unauthorized camp fires?"

Booth smiled, his kid was definitely a squint.

"You got it Pal."

"LOOK! LOOK AT THE WATER!"

Molly pointed out her window to a water fall streaming down the face of a cliff.

"Wow that looks awesome; it looks like its pouring outta the rock."

Booth pulled off to a small patch of gravel on the side of the road, he looked across at Bones and smiled.

"Please be careful when you get out, there's no guard rail and I love you too much to lose you to a mountain."

Brennan smiled.

"I'll be fine."

Brennan turned to her son and smiled.

"Please get out on your father's side."

Parker nodded and smiled, pulling his camera from his bag.

"What's dat Parka?"

He smiled and aimed the lens at her.

"It's a camera, smile."

Molly didn't need to be asked twice the little girl loved having her picture taken. Parker clicked the button down just as his Mom opened the door.

"Yeah! Gotcha Mom!"

Brennan groaned, she hated pictures, Parker saved the photo and smiled, he flicked around for them to see and smiled at their reactions. Brennan had to admit, it was a lovely photo considering she wasn't smiling.

Molly watched her Mom, undo her safety belt and pull the straps back.

"Molly, I want you to climb across, you follow Parker out, Daddy will help you."

Molly slid out of her seat and shimmied across the back bench seat into her father's waiting arms.

"Ok Princess, we're just going to hop out for a minute."

There was a warm breeze blowing as the sun beat down on them, Parker awed at the gray granite mountains pretty much surrounding them.

"Stay away from the edge Parker."

"I will."

He called back as he wandered a short distance away and turned back to face the three of them, looking out over the drop.

"Would you like to swim under the waterfall Princess?"

Molly shook her head.

"Dats a long way down Daddy."

Booth smiled.

"It is isn't it, but I'll tell you a really good secret?"

Molly watched him curiously, she had begun to understand that not all secrets were bad.

"If we went swimming in there, we would start at the bottom."

Molly smiled.

"K."

"Hey! Look over here."

They all looked up and smiled as Parker snapped a shot of them all together. Parker ducked his head down to see the image he'd captured.

"That looks awesome."

He cheered as he ran back to them.

"Look, look at the photo."

They huddled around and him and smiled.

The image was his Mom and Dad standing close and Molly held by his Dad in the middle. Behind them were the Granite Mountains, streaked with black and orange and framed by lush green oak trees, brilliant blue sky above and sparkling Merced River in the distance, its bright blue holding the sun's reflection like a diamond under water.

"That's fantastic Bud; we'll have to get that framed won't we."

Parker beamed with the compliment. He'd read a ton of books on photography; how to capture the image, how to show emotion through your photos, how to get the best out of your camera, in truth he'd read just about every book in the school library regarding the subject and had been practicing on his family when they weren't looking, candid shots always looked the best.

They took a few more shots, the final being on a timer and resting against the hood of the Tahoe as they huddled in together with what Brennan called Half Dome Mountain behind them.

"Ok. Let's get going."

Booth opened the passenger door behind his side and away from the edge; he set Molly down on the seat and watched her crawl across to her Mom on the other side, ready to buckle her in.

"Up you get Pal."

Parker climbed in and Booth shut the door, before returning to the driver's seat and belting up while he waited for his girlfriend.

* * *

The Hodgins family decided tonight was going to be movie night, so they stopped at the store on the way home and got popcorn, chips and at Hodgins insistence cookie dough ice cream and Oreo's, apparently he was all for licking the cream out of the Oreo and then refilling it with the ice cream before eating it, Annica was only too happy to try it, having never had an Oreo or Cookie Dough ice cream.

Angela breathed deeply as her belly cramped, she leaned against the supermarket shelf for support as she waited for it to pass again.

"Angela... are you ok?"

Hodgins turned at Annie's question.

"Yeah Sweetie, I'm fine, just tired I think and peanut wants to lie down too."

Jack put his arm around his pregnant wife and they walked toward the check out.

"Oh I need more pickles."

Jack shook his head.

"Ok, I'll grab em, you guys wait in line.

* * *

Brennan awed at the picturesque red wood cabin they would call home for the next week, it had a hunter green peaked tin roof that extended out over the wraparound porch. Stone steps led up onto the porch from a crushed stone drive way. The large oak door featured a small stained glass insert with the design of emerald green clover on a yellow background.

There was double swing seat, nestled nicely between two windows to the left of the large door and to the right large brass hooks waited, eager to hold coats in the winter. An undercover carport with a slanted tin roof stood, ready to shelter anything from a motorcycle to a camper.

Established green conifers lined the perimeter of the property, marking the boundary to the next cabin and the woods behind them.

"Oh Booth it looks wonderful."

He smiled, agreeing silently as they watched the American flag flapping in the warm summer breeze.

"Umm Mom? Dad, are we gunna get out, or just stare at the house, coz I gotta pee again."

Booth rolled his eyes at Parker's bluntness.

"Alright let's go in."

Brennan grabbed her bag from the floor and slid out of the vehicle; she turned to the back door and opened it to release the waiting three year old.

"Ok Baby, don't go too far."

Booth took Brennan's hand and they walked up to the porch together, step by step to their home away from home. Brennan slid the key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door wide open.

The scent of honeysuckle drifted out and the family all inhaled deeply, feeling instantly relaxed and ready for anything.

"Oh look at this."

Parker's camera was going crazy as he snapped pictures of every nook and cranny.

They stepped into the entry way, more hooks poked out from the wooden wall. The floors were polished wood, stained in deep browns and rich reds; to the left was an open plan living room. A three seater couch and two over stuffed arm chairs were positioned to watch a flat screen television anchored to the wall, between the two windows they'd seen from outside. Underneath the TV two shelves floated out from the wall, one held a black DVD player the other a small stereo system and the remotes for the electronic items. A rectangular coffee table sat in front of the couch, spanning its length while behind the couch a lamp table held an old style candle lantern that was apparently still in working order and ready for the night to fall.

"Is this our house now?"

Booth leaned down over his daughter and hugged her.

"For a little while Princess."

He kissed her cheek and stood up again as they walked into the hall again.

Brennan turned around and came face to face with the master bedroom. A large wooden bed frame held a bare mattress, the four posts ornately carved with images of trees and sky bound mountains the head board was the same, the pictures seeming to tell a story, she would probably learn before their final day here. A nightstand on either side of the queen size bed each held a smaller version of the lantern in the living room.

Booth ushered her into what would surely be their room, a walk in robe and shelves was on the left, beside it on the same wall was the ensuite. A single step led up to an ivory colored corner spa, brass fittings and fixtures stood out against pale porcelain. A large brass shower head hung from the ceiling and was positioned at the center of the tub. The vanity and sink held a cupboard underneath and three drawers on either side, a large mirror above it. Behind the door was the toilet, modern and complete with waste basket tucked in beside it.

"Oh can I go in the spa, please?"

Booth chuckled.

"Me too Daddy, me too."

* * *

Parker and Molly led the way down the hall to the kitchen and dining room. A six seater suite sat by a large bay window. The wooden table top was naturally shaped, it had been sanded and polished but retained its aged beauty.

The kitchen was modern, a stainless steel fridge and freezer sat against the wall, next to it a microwave tucked into the shelf above the wall oven. A dark green granite bench top, dusted with black flecks, ran along the wall, a stove sat in the center with a large stainless steel range hood above, red wood cupboards and drawers were both below the bench and above.

A stainless steel double sink was positioned on the bench adjacent, with a small breakfast bar on the right and a dishwasher to the left.

"It's a lovely kitchen."

Booth smiled as he admired the way the sunlight streamed in from outside the huge window, casting a warm glow across the table itself.

"Let's go find our rooms."

Booth and Brennan smiled, set to leave the kitchen in search of two single rooms.

"Ok, let's find em."

They walked back into the hall and followed it down toward a window at the end. On the right was the first door they walked in and smiled, a single bed sat to the right of the doorway against the wall, it's wooden frame a smaller version of what they'd seen in the master room, a single night stand sat on the right of the bed complete with electrical lamp and a hand carved closet sat across on the opposite wall from the bed. A small shelf sat under a window directly in front of them, home to some board games and a couple of decks of cards.

"Can this be my room?"

Parker shrugged.

"Ok, you can have it, I'll take the other."

Brennan smiled and squeezed Parker's shoulders appreciatively the twelve year smiled and shrugged, he was used to sharing now, it didn't bother him, he knew the other room was probably going to be similar if not the same.

"Ok, next."

They walked out and pushed one of two doors remaining. The first on the right hand side of the wall was the bathroom, it was set out very similar to the ensuite, only with an ordinary tub instead of a spa and it had a shower cubical beside the toilet. As Booth, Brennan and Molly walked out, Parker stayed behind, Brennan looked back and frowned.

"Are you ok?"

He looked to the toilet and then back at her again as Molly and his Dad turned to face him also.

"I really gotta pee."

His Mom laughed.

"Go."

"But wait for me, don't go into my room till I finished."

Brennan nodded, understanding he didn't want to miss out.

"Ok, we'll wait."

He smiled and shut the door in a hurry.

Brennan looked to Booth and giggled.

"He's your son."

Booth opened his mouth in mock shock, but really couldn't say anything.

The toilet flushed and the sound of running water told of well practiced hygiene, before the door opened and a considerably less flustered Parker stood waiting with a smile.

"You right Pal?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah I was nearly gunna burst."

Booth ruffled his hair.

"Well you shouldn't have held it so long."

Parker shrugged.

"I wanted to see the house with you guys."

Booth nodded and ushered him forward.

"Ok, well let's see your room and then we can go get the cases from the truck."

They walked to the left again and pushed the final door at the end of hall. Parker was right, the rooms he and Molly were in were almost identical, except it was a mirrored version, everything was on the opposite side, his bed on the left of the room, his closet to the right, they only things that remained in position, was the door and the window opposite it.

"You think you'll be happy in here for the week Parker?"

He smiled at his Mom and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't care where I sleep, this already the best vacation and it hasn't even started yet..."

He tilted his head and smiled.

"Well, not really, its gunna be heaps awesome."

Booth smiled at his son and shook his head.

"Ok come on Buddy, come help me out at the car, we still have to get into town and pick up some supplies."

Parker grinned and followed his Dad, leaving Molly and her Mom looking out the window at the end of the hall.

* * *

**THAT TOOK FOREVER... Please review.**


	126. Chapter 126

**Disclaimer- Here we go again.**

**Just want to say thank you to Cremant for the help she gave me regarding Yosemite.**

**A/N- Lets go get supplies.**

* * *

Booth drove the Tahoe back down the hill and onto El Portal road again, following the signs to Yosemite Valley. They passed picnic grounds and turn offs to waterfalls and lakes, as they got closer to what was bound to be the hub of Yosemite the road got a little narrower.

"Perhaps we should park now, we can walk, I can see the shops from here."

Booth smiled and indicated to the right, pulling into a vacant parking space.

"How's this?"

Brennan smiled.

"Great, lets go."

They got out and inhaled deeply, it was becoming a habit, the air was cleaner in the park, it was lighter and was free from the smog they usually encountered. Brennan opened Molly's door and released the three year old from her safety seat.

"Are you cold?"

It was cooler in the valley and Brennan thought come night fall the temperature would probably drop quite a bit lower than what it would on the hill.

Parker stepped up onto the side walk and smiled.

"I love it here, I wish we didn't have to leave."

Booth grinned, obviously it hadn't occurred to Parker he would see considerably less of his girlfriend if he stayed here, but he wasn't about to bring it up.

"Don't you think you'd get sick of it?"

Parker shrugged.

"Maybe, but not for ages, it's huge."

* * *

They walked at a leisurely pace toward what seemed to be the village center. A strip mall although in immaculate condition had been made to look older than it was. The pavement turned gradually into a boardwalk, planks of wood had been laid in a horizontal direction to their own heading and gave everything a very rustic feel. There was a small sign stating they were entering 'Yosemite village'.

A sports equipment store was first seen, with hiking and climbing gear in the window, a sign proclaimed they sold and hired items. A post office was next, its size and placement a statement to its importance in the village, a small plaque on the front named it the parks 'main' post office, with a small map showing directions to two smaller offices in 'Wawona' and 'Yosemite Valley'. A gift store was next door to the Ansel Adams Gallery, a large picture of the Ahwahnee Hotel sat on an easel in the front window, its small white tag deeming it saleable for the tidy sum of fifteen hundred dollars.

They continued on their stroll, seeing countless booking and reservation stands for bicycle rental, day tours, hikes, guided rafting tours, shuttle bus tours, it was all available. There were notices up for mountaineering school, and orienteering classes, a call for blood donors at the Yosemite Medical center and a position vacant for a dental nurse at Yosemite Dental Office.

A cafe called the Blue Merced sat nestled between another gift store and the general store, its teal umbrellas a stark contrast to the brown and red woods of the store front and boardwalk. Small trees were placed at intervals along the road side to break up the monotony of tar versus boardwalk and small wooden planter boxes helped to add color with their bright red species of Monkey-flower.

Brennan bent down after calling both Molly and Parker over.

"When I was a little girl, we used have flowers similar to this in our garden. Touch the flower softly."

Parker reached out and skimmed the petal of a flower closet to him, smiling when it closed up.

"Oh... did you see that, it moved."

Booth smiled as Molly reached out and touched one close to her, giggling when it too closed.

"Why does it do that Mom?"

"It thinks your finger is an insect and it's trying to trap the pollen the insect brings."

Parker smiled and touched another.

"That's awesome, I never knew flowers really did that."

Brennan grinned as she stood up to her full height again, she was always proud when she could pass on knowledge to anyone, but it was especially joyous when it was her children learning.

They continued on, smiling and gesturing politely to other passersby.

"Oh can we go in there? Please."

Booth and Brennan both looked to the window and smiled.

"Habitat Yosemite huh?"

Parker nodded eagerly.

"Yeah please?"

Booth nodded and tilted his head in agreement, he knew it was bound to be an educational visit and his son was all about that.

"Go on then, no touching though, I don't wanna have to pay for something already broken."

Parker smiled and rolled his eyes as they pushed the door open and entered the quiet establishment.

"Afternoon folks, welcome, are you looking for anything special?"

Brennan smiled.

"No, just looking for now, thanks."

The gentleman smiled and nodded kindly, going back to sorting his paper work.

Molly pointed to a large butterfly kite on the roof, it's blue eyes looking down on them.

"What's dat?"

"That's called a kite Baby, you take it outside and hold onto the strings and it can fly up into the air when wind blows."

Molly seemed intrigued, though Booth assumed she was attracted to bright colors on the material.

"Oh Dad, can I get some bookmarks, they're only three dollars, please."

Booth walked over and smiled.

"You can pick two."

Parker looked behind himself to see where his Mom was, seeing she was busy with Molly he smiled.

"Can I get three please?"

Booth frowned.

"Why do you want three, how many books are you reading?"

Parker tilted his head and began counting on his fingers, when he got to six, Booth sighed.

"Eight, but I don't want them all for me, one is for me, one for Annie and one for Mom."

Booth smiled.

"Go on then."

Booth gave him some money and watched him pick out three bookmarks from the assortment.

Brennan and Molly were looking at Books, he smiled seeing his girlfriend squatting down behind his daughter and flicking through the pages of a picture book. Walking up behind Bones he placed his hands on her shoulders and grinned when she looked up at him.

"Daddy look, Mommy says I can get this one."

Booth looked over their shoulders and smiled. The book was about a Mariposa; butterfly named Rosa and her adventures in Yosemite. Personally Booth couldn't think of anything more boring, but again the bright illustrations and clear wording would draw and entice the little girl into it and as far as her Mom went; well it was educational and that's all she needed to know.

"Well, you're a lucky girl aren't you?"

Molly smiled and nodded, looking back to her Mom she leaned in a kissed her cheek.

"Fanks Mommy."

Brennan beamed and was helped to her feet by Booth.

They walked around the store a little longer, seeing nature puzzles and games, t shirts and board shorts displaying the words 'Yosemite Rocks' with mountains and broken rock around it.

"Ok are we done in here?"

Brennan purchased the book for Molly and they left, thanking the storeman on their way out. Taking a left on the boardwalk they passed the Indian Museum and then saw the village general store, the sign telling them they had everything from aftershave to Zinc.

They walked in grabbing a cart and made their way up aisle one.

* * *

Angela smiled as Toby licked her foot free of the ice cream she'd dropped, they were all sitting in the media room, sprawled out on the recliners, watching DVD's. Dinner had been uneventful, with Maddie having cooked up storm in her father's absence, so it had been a matter sitting back and having dinner brought to them.

Angela had slept most of the afternoon after getting home from the store and peanut was once again settled, Hodgins had called Doctor Banner and she told them chances were, if the cramping wasn't getting stronger and went away with a change in activity, they were Braxton Hicks contractions and she should could possibly expect a few more before the baby decides, he or she is ready to be birthed; but it was a good sign.

With her mind at ease, Angela drifted off while Annie and Hodgins worked out how to put the new stroller together, Angela's Dad had sent.

"Will I ever meet him?"

Hodgins smiled as he snapped a wheel into place.

"Angie's Dad?"

Annie nodded.

"Yeah, one day, couldn't tell you when though, I mean I've known Angie seven years and seen her father three times and one of those visits was to give Ange away at our first wedding, then he left straight away."

Annie wrinkled her nose.

"He didn't stay?"

'Snap' another wheel popped into place.

"Nope, had a concert to give, walked her down the aisle and left."

Annie found it odd, but she wasn't judging, family was not her strong suit either.

"Do you think he'll come to see the baby?"

Hodgins looked up at his daughter and smiled.

"I have no idea Kiddo, he just arrives out of nowhere most of the time."

"How will I know it's him?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"You'll know him, he's kinda hard to miss."

Annie handed another wheel over and smiled, curious about the man without any photos.

* * *

Booth walked into their cabin with the last of the groceries, pushing the door shut with his foot, he carried them into the kitchen and placed the bags on the bench.

"That's all of it."

Brennan turned from where she was stacking the fridge and smiled.

"Thanks, Parker asked if you had the key for the padlock on his case?"

Booth nodded and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket.

"Yeah."

Opening the coin section which he never used, he pulled the small key out and left his wallet on the table, before going in search of his son.

* * *

"Ok, so we put these ones down here, so you can reach them and your shoes over here in case they get dirty. Now let's make your bed."

Booth smiled as he hid behind the corner listening to his kids.

"Does I help too Parka?"

"Yup, you stand here..."

He positioned her at the bottom corner of the bed and handed her a corner of her bed sheet.

"And you hold that real tight, don't let go."

Molly shook her head.

"I won't."

Parker pulled the sheet out and tucked it into the side of the bed frame.

"Ok, one done, now the next one."

He did the same thing, only this time asked Molly to help tucked the sides in.

When the bed was made Booth stepped into the room.

"You were looking for your key Buddy?"

Parker looked up and nodded.

"Thanks, now I can unpack my stuff."

* * *

The evening was kept easy, Booth was tired from the drive and Brennan knew he'd be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. They had dinner and the kids had their night time shower and bath before retiring to the living room to watch a little TV before bed.

The Mariposa Butterfly was the story for the night and Molly was out like a light. Parker sat half asleep in an arm chair and looked up when his Mom called out.

"How about you go to bed Sweetheart?"

He yawned and rubbed his eye.

"I will, I'm just waiting for Dad to come back so you won't be alone."

Brennan smiled at the sentiment, Parker was such a sweet twelve year old, she knew his behavior was not the norm, though every parent wished it was.

"Parker, there's no need, go on, off you go, I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded, really too tired to argue.

"K, I love you Mom."

She smiled as he kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"I love you too Parker, so, so much."

She kissed his cheek in return and smiled at his beaming smile.

"Night."

She watched him walk slowly down the hall, obviously bumping into his father on the way as they exchanged their good night knuckles.

Brennan stood up and switched the TV off, she grabbed her tea cup and Booth's empty coffee cup and went into the kitchen to wash them up.

Booth smiled as he noted Brennan was getting ready for them to retire to their room also, the TV was off as was the candle in the lantern. He walked into the kitchen and moved to stand directly behind her, his chest flush to her back.

"Molly asleep?"

Booth moved to kiss her neck and chuckled at her hum of approval.

"Yep, out before the third page."

Bones put the mugs on sink to dry and turned in his arms.

"Well in that case, I was wondering how you felt about a nice relaxing spa?"

Booth grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me Gorgeous."

They switched the light off in the kitchen and went directly to the master room, closing the door quietly behind them.

* * *

Booth lit a few candles along the spa edge and turned the water on to fill. Brennan was in the bedroom unpacking the rest of their clothes and so Booth got started on making the bed. Twenty minutes later they were both enjoying the warm swirling water of the spa bath; fresh opaque bubbles fizzing and sending a fine mist over their faces, as they relaxed and washed the hectic day of travel away.

Booth sat with his back to the porcelain, his legs on either side of Bone's hips as she sat between his legs and rested back on his torso.

Brennan smiled as Booth's strong hands caressed her flesh, her thighs, her arms and shoulders, her belly, she was in heaven, with the most amazing man by her side.

His soft kisses rained down over her jaw and neck, she tilted her head to give better access to her sensitive skin. She sighed in delight, a small part of her brain berating her and telling her she could have had this years ago, if she only let him in.

Booth loved the feel of her soft supple flesh beneath his hands, no woman had ever felt so right under his touch.

They stayed in the water, caressing each other and talking softly, Booth taking the time to remind her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was, while she returned his love and told him how happy he had made her.

At nine PM they fell into bed, too tired to do anything, but hold one another close and fall asleep.

* * *

Parker woke first the next morning, he got up and had first shower, eager to get the day started, there was so much to do and he didn't want to miss a thing. He remembered from his Mom's itinerary, they were going on a hike today to Lower Yosemite Falls, it would take an hour to get there and another to get back after that they were hiring bicycles to explore Yosemite village, apparently his Mom had found out there was over twelve miles of bike paths and Parker couldn't wait.

He stepped out of the shower and pulled his towel off the hook, looking up at the door when there was a knock.

"Parka! I needa go toilet."

Parker rolled his eyes, his little sister had the worst timing sometimes.

"Hang on."

"Now Parka, I gotta go now."

Parker wrapped his towel around his hips and opened the door, nearly getting barreled over as the whirl wind three year old pushed through, her night dress already pulled up round her hips. Parker laughed and turned to brush his hair.

"Parka I wanna get dressed too."

He looked to his little sister pulling half a mile of toilet tissue from the roll.

"That's enough, didn't Mom tell you not to use so much."

Molly nodded.

"She said I is a little girl not a elephant, but I already knowed that."

Parker grinned.

"She meant, you only need a little bit of paper, coz you're a little girl and elephants are big, with big private parts, so they would need more toilet paper, if they used it... but they don't."

Molly frowned, she was confused.

"Parka?"

He looked to her again after thinking his Mom's analogy probably wasn't the best one to use.

"Yeah."

He watched her flush the toilet and close the lid down.

"Can I put my clothes on to?"

She walked over to the sink to wash her hands, but couldn't reach.

"This is for big people, I is not big."

Parker bent down, lifting her up to sit on the bench, so she could wash her hands.

"Can you have a shower?"

Molly looked over to the cubical and tilted her head to decide.

"Will you stand there and wait?"

"Sure, but I need to get dressed first, so I'll come back are your hands clean?"

She turned the water off and shook her hands, before wiping them on her night clothes.

"Yep."

Parker lifted her down and smiled.

"Go wait in your room, I'll come get you when I'm dressed."

* * *

Brennan rolled over slowly and stretched, the sunlight was streaming in through the window, bright orange hues warming the room slowly.

"Hmm, morning Babe."

She turned onto her stomach and smiled at the sleepy brown eyes staring over at her.

"Morning."

She leaned up to him to received her morning forehead kiss, he'd kissed her there every morning since they started sharing a room at night and she could no longer function without it, she'd felt incomplete without his ritual kiss when he was away and hadn't let a morning pass without it since.

"Did you sleep ok?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah, like a log, you?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Yeah good."

Booth pulled his girlfriend tighter to his chest and hummed his approval of having her so close.

"The house quiet... I can't believe they're still asleep."

"They were pretty tired."

"Yeah, well I guess we should get up, what's the plan for today?"

Brennan smiled.

"Breakfast, and easy hike and then some bike riding."

Booth nodded as they both sat up, his lips instantly seeking contact with her bare shoulder.

"What do you say to saving some water... I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

He waggled his brows suggestively making her laugh.

"I hardly think that will amount to less water, but I game to try."

Booth smiled, sliding out of bed and following her to the bathroom.

* * *

Parker helped Molly put her hiking shoes on and tie them up.

"These are funny shoes, they feel funny."

Parker smiled.

"Coz they're big and heavy?"

Molly nodded, she remembered going with her Mom into the shoe store to buy them, the lady had talked for a long time about how good the shoes were, but Molly didn't think they were that good, they were just boring brown shoes, they didn't have pictures or lights or colors.

"And ugly."

Parker laughed.

"They're not supposed to look pretty Molly, they for walking in."

"I can walk in pretty shoes too."

"Yeah these shoes are higher than your normal shoes, these shoes are good for walking on bumpy ground, so you don't fall or twist your ankle."

It was true, Molly's boots had a special ankle support, to stop little feet from rolling over and doing damage to the bones that were still growing, Parkers had the same. It was more expensive, but their Mom had insisted, saying it was important to protect growing bones, but more importantly growing joints and the ankle structure was extremely important.

Parker finished the last lace and tucked the bows into the side of the shoe, before pulling her pant leg over them.

"Ok, all done, now go get your hat."

Molly ran over to the closet and grabbed her hat from where her brother had put it last night and then ran back to him.

"Great lets go."

He picked his camera up off her bed, which had been charging over night and put it in his cargo pocket. Molly slipped her hand into his and they walked toward the kitchen. The shower in their parent's room was running, so Parker knew they were up and that knowledge served to excite him further.

"Do you want juice?"

"Yes please."

Parker searched the cupboards for cups and finally found them in the sixth one along. He rinsed them out before pouring in the juice.

"Don't drop it ok, they're not ours."

Molly frowned.

"I want a different one."

Parker frowned.

"That's the only flavor, you said you wanted apple juice."

"Not juice Parka, them."

She point to the glass warily.

"We don't have any others."

Molly looked back at the cup and pushed it away.

"I not want it."

Parker sighed and then smiled.

"Wait here."

The three year old watched her brother run off down the hallway.

"Good morning Baby, WOW look at you all dressed."

Molly smiled as her Mommy came in and kissed her cheek.

"Yup Parka helped me."

Brennan looked around, for said Parker.

"Well that was nice of him, did you have a bath?"

Molly shook her head.

"I had a showa."

"What? That's great Baby, where is your brother."

"He runned away."

Brennan's smile dropped.

"What?"

"He said I gotta stay here and then he runned away."

Brennan was about to walk out of the kitchen when Parker came back in holding a half empty water bottle from yesterday.

"Hey Mom."

"Parker? Wha... where were you?"

He held the bottle up and smiled.

"I went to get this from my back pack."

Brennan frowned.

"There's fresh water in the fridge Parker, why do you need that?"

Parker smiled, he went to the sink and tipped the water out, washing the bottle thoroughly he shook the excess water out and grabbed Molly's glass, off the table.

"She doesn't wanna drink out of the cup, I think she's scared she'll break it so..."

He went back to the sink and began pouring the juice into the water bottle, making his Mom smile.

"That's very Sweet of you Parker."

He smiled as his Mom kissed his cheek and moved to the fridge.

"You guys want eggs and toast this morning?"

"Yeah!"

The cheer was unanimous as Booth walked into the kitchen and added to it.

"Good morning Family."

Parker smiled, his Dad was in a really good mood this morning.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Dad."

Booth smiled and leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek, looking up as Parker put a water bottle in front of her, full of apple juice.

"FANKS PARKA!"

She cheered happily reaching for the bottle that was complete with straw and began guzzling the liquid down. Parker smiled, pleased he'd made her happy and solved the first problem of the morning.

* * *

Angela stood in the shower, letting the warm water cascade over her back, her muscles were tighter than normal today and she wondered if the Braxton Hicks were to blame or if she'd slept in a bad position after falling asleep.

"Hey Babe, breakfast ready."

Angela smiled.

"I'll be out soon."

Hodgins nodded.

"How you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying."

Hodgins chuckled.

"Ha, my wife's body is practicing to give birth to our child and she wants me not to worry."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to worry, having a baby is normal and beautiful thing Babe, besides the contractions have stopped, so maybe peanut isn't as ready as we thought."

Hodgins smiled and dropped his eyes to her tummy.

"Soon enough, oh hey I meant to tell you, I got up to check on Annie last night, she slept in her bed."

Angela smiled, desperately holding back the happy squeal she wanted to release.

"Oh that's great, Booth said it would take some time."

Hodgins nodded and quickly leaned into the stall to kiss his wife.

"I'll see you when you get out."

* * *

Brennan dished up breakfast and they ate fairly quickly, each excited to get the day underway, teeth were brushed and Brennan did Molly's hair, before placing her hat on her head and lathering her exposed arms and face in sunscreen.

"Ok go give the bottle to your brother, tell him I said face and arms covered."

Molly nodded running off to the living room where she'd last seen her brother.

Brennan did her own hair also pulling her hat on and grabbed her sunglasses from her hand bag.

Booth was in the kitchen packing a day sack he would carry with water, snacks, first aid kit, cell phones, bank card, bug repellent and sunscreen when he found it. He grabbed the keys off the table and the hiking map and placed them inside too.

"Dad here's the sunscreen, Mom said to tell you to put it on to or she's gunna pull your neck... I think she means wring it."

Booth smiled and nodded, pouring a small amount into his palm, he rubbed them together, before covering his face.

A little after nine, the family stepped outside and inhaled deeply.

"Where is we going?"

"We're going for a walk Baby."

Molly looked around and then back to her Mom.

"Why?"

Parker groaned he hated the why game and Molly was an expert.

Booth smiled at his Son's exasperation and wrapped his arm around his neck, trapping him in a playful head lock.

"You used to do the exact same thing."

Parker looked to the ground disbelievingly.

"I did not."

Booth scoffed incredulously.

"Did too."

He chuckled and let the twelve year old go.

"Trust me, for years, I hated that word."

Parker smiled and looked back to his Mom, who was in the process of explaining to Molly that for the next few days they were going to do lots of things, just because they could and for no other reason and that if she asked why all the time the answer was going to be the same.

Molly nodded in understanding and took her Mom's hand, as they caught up to her Dad and Parker waiting at the end of the drive way.

* * *

**Ok, leaving it there or you'll possibly get a cliff hanger and the muse and I know how you all feel about that. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	127. Chapter 127

**Disclaimer- You know the deal, I make no profit, I claim no ownership of the characters you recognize from the show, and reviews feed the muse.**

**A/N- Shall we take a little hike to the falls?**

* * *

Parker was so excited he couldn't keep the slower pace with his parents and sister, he wanted to explore and he was happy to run ahead, look around and then wait for them.

"Parker not so far please."

Parker rolled his eyes at his over protective father.

"It's ok Dad."

Booth raised his finger in serious warning, making Parker nod.

"Ok."

Brennan smiled, before slipping her hand into Booth's free one. Molly had taken exceptional delight in walking beside her Dad, his hand wrapped around hers, she'd been upset yesterday at the airport, when he wouldn't let walk, she wanted to feel like a big girl and big girls didn't get carried all the time.

Booth smiled when his girlfriend gave his hand a gentle squeeze, silent encouragement to have some faith in Parker's maturity, she knew he wouldn't do anything to warrant him getting in trouble, he was an extremely well behaved young man.

"He's just so eager Bones, I don't want him to run off the side of a cliff."

Brennan tilted her head to the side.

"Booth, the land is flat for now, the most he could do, would be trip on stick or a stone."

Booth sighed.

"I'm being too cautious aren't I?"

Brennan reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Have faith in him Booth, he'll not disappoint you."

Booth knew Brennan was right, Parker was a bright kid, one who rarely gave his parents cause for concern, he just couldn't help but feel a little out of his comfort zone, last time he'd taken Parker camping, he'd only been ten and perfectly happy to sick close by.

He nodded at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Yeah you're right, I'll lay off."

Brennan nodded once and looked up to see they'd caught up to Parker again.

Booth looked down to his daughter, her little eyes darting around left and right, taking in the forest floor and it's spongy quality, the trees and their height; they seemed to go forever toward the sky. There were the sounds of birds singing in every direction and the occasional twig that snapped underfoot.

"How you going Princess?"

Molly looked up and smiled, flashing her little white teeth and fluttering her lashes when the sun hit her eyes every now and then.

"Is dis where Goldilocks comes to see the free bears, it looks like it in the book..."

Booth smiled.

"It's got da trees and the dirt."

"I think this might be a different forest Princess."

Booth felt bad for dashing her hopes, but the last thing he wanted was to have to try and find the three bear's house.

"Oh... Is there lots of them forests?"

Booth nodded.

"Lots and lots and lots Princess..."

"Whoa, hey look, we better get out the bug spray."

As his family approached Parker pointed to a huge swarm of mosquito's playing hide and seek against the dark wood of a large tree trunk.

"Imagine if you got bitten by all of em, you'd be itchy for weeks."

Brennan smiled.

"And probably quite ill too."

Booth cringed and ushered his family away from one of nature's smallest vampires.

"Yeah well let's not hang around and find out huh, come on."

They continued onwards; the clear and well trodden path ahead.

It took twenty or so minutes of walking through the forest before the trees thinned out and the sun's rays hit them full force, making both kids squint and look at the ground. Booth held his daughter as she tripped, an unseen stone sending her south, as her father pulled her up, before any damage was done.

"You right Princess?"

Molly nodded, her little blues eyes almost disappearing behind crinkled eyes.

"I think perhaps we might look for some kid's sunglasses before our bike ride later."

Brennan nodded, noting Parker was also having a little difficulty adjusting to the light again as it reflected off the rocks.

* * *

The rock surfaces were all guide wire fenced and it was simply a matter of sticking to the path laid out.

"Mommy look, it's the flowers that bite."

Brennan smiled as her three year old pointed out the red flowers from the village.

"Yeah that's right, well done Baby, do you wanna touch one again?"

Molly nodded, smiling as her Dad released her hand and watched her squat down to poke gently at the bloom.

Parker stood just a short distance away, clicking his camera at something on the rock.

"Whatta you photographing Parks?"

Parker turned and raised his finger to his lips in a hushing gesture, before beckoning them all further.

"Look."

He pointed to where he'd been aiming his camera moments before; there on the side of the cliff was rather large gray lizard sunning himself in the morning warmth, he was completely still and almost invisible as his skin blended perfectly to the rock around him.

"He's Spikes baby Daddy."

Booth smiled as he lifted his little girl who was standing awkwardly on her tip toes.

"Is it? Well I guess I should keep my watch hidden then."

Brennan smiled at her boyfriend's reference to her Iguana wanting his watch.

"It's ok Booth, I'm sure you can run faster than this little one, he's still warming up."

Parker chuckled and took a final snap, before turning the camera off again to conserve battery power.

The sky was a brilliant cloudless blue by nine thirty and Brennan was sure she'd never seen a more beautiful sight in her own country, the height they had climbed allowed them to see over the valley, the Merced River winding through the trees and around the mountains and man made structures, every shade of green was able to be seen, mixed in with browns and grays.

Booth smiled as they continued walking, he was happy, more than happy; he was content beyond his wildest dreams, his heart felt as though it would burst right out from his chest. He looked around at his son happily walking slightly ahead, his girlfriend's hand clasped in his, his daughter on his hip, looking around avidly, taking note of all that surrounded her in this strange and beautiful place.

They were walking up a very subtle incline and Brennan knew as the ground around them changed from dirt and rock and became littered with flowers and weeds, small trees and bushes; they were close, the water would bring animals and so seeding became more prevalent. The water also fed the ground under them, making the soil fertile and nutrient rich for young flora to grow.

Their trail leveled out and water could be heard in the distance. Yellow flowers burst upwards, from dark green leaves on the poisonous Corn Lily, a flower to blame for the death of many who sought to eat it, after mistaking it for Skunk Cabbage.

"Hey look over there."

They all looked in the direction Booth was pointing, Brennan smiled, spotting the squirrel right away, the kids however had some trouble.

"What? Where?"

Parker stood on his tip toes and frowned, while Molly squinted.

"I can't see nufing Daddy, thems just flowers."

Booth smiled.

"On the ground near all those white flowers, see?"

Brennan leaned down over Parker, her arm resting on his shoulder as she pointed to give him a line of sight.

"See it?"

Parker smiled.

"Oh it's a squirrel, what's it doing?"

Brennan smiled.

"Looks like its digging or scratching around for food."

Parker switched his camera on again and took a picture.

"Annie will really like it, she loves pictures of animals and stuff."

Booth and Brennan smiled, wondering when their son would bring his girlfriend up again, it had been a few hours.

"Perhaps we can get it enlarged and put into a frame for her?"

Parker clicked his second shot and turned to his Mom smiling.

"Really?"

Brennan looked to Booth and shrugged.

"I don't see why not Pal, you can make it a late house warming gift."

Parker smiled.

"Awesome, she'd really like it, I'll do extra chores and stuff to help pay for it."

Booth smiled.

"How about you just continue to be on your best behavior for the trip and we'll call it even."

Parker shrugged.

"Ok."

Booth knew it wouldn't hard for his boy, Parker was naturally an easy going kid and didn't normally test his parents patience.

They stayed and watched the squirrel a little longer, before heading off again toward the rushing water they could hear.

"Dat sounds like a BIG... big girl bath."

Booth chuckled.

"You wait till you see it Princess, it'll the prettiest big girl bath you've ever seen too."

They felt the cool mist on their faces, before actually seeing the water fall.

"I wanna get down Daddy."

Booth placed his daughter on the ground and smiled as she ran to Parker taking his hand.

Brennan smiled and slipped her hand back into Booth's as they took the final few steps.

"WOW! THAT'S AWESOME!"

As they stood on the edge of a grassed cliff, they looked out over the spring below, directly opposite them was the waterfall, a steady rush of water flowing over the top of a cliff to their right.

"Where does all the water come from?"

All the waterfalls in this park are fed by the melting snow of the winter, generally August through to October are very dry for the falls if there's any water at all."

Parker and Booth both looked suitably impressed with her knowledge.

"That's a lot of water."

Brennan nodded.

"Very cold water."

Parker released his sister's hand and sat down on the ground.

"Hey, you wanna take a picture Molly?"

The three year old grinned and quickly yet clumsily dropped to the ground beside her brother.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself."

She scooted closer to him until they were pressed together.

"Come sit in my lap, so I can help you."

Molly shifted again standing up and moving in front of him before sitting heavily, Parker winced and pushed her forward a little, fearing for the safety of his anatomy.

Booth smiled as he stepped in behind Brennan, she was looking out at the view and smiling, he knew this holiday was something she would enjoy, he just hadn't anticipated how much, her smile hadn't left her face since they woke up yesterday morning to leave Washington.

Brennan smiled as her partner's arms encircled her waist and pulled her back flush against his torso, the sun was hot but his body heat was welcome, the fine mist was still raining down over them and Bones could feel the coolness helping to drop her body temperature.

"It's so beautiful here Booth, I... I feel like I never want to leave the four of us can just stay here forever, together."

Booth hugged her tighter, her little fantasy sounding brilliant to his ears also. He kissed her jaw and let his fingers caress her abdomen lightly, enjoying the feel of holding her so close.

Parker helped his sister aim the camera at the fall itself, he showed her how to look at the screen to see what the picture would look like and helped her to shift it to the side slightly, where a young plant had broken through the rock of the cliff and established itself on a slant.

"Ok, press the button and that's it."

The final shot looked wonderful, gray cliff contrasting with the green of that one singular plant and the white of the rolling water, it was a beautiful photo for a three year old to take; even with help and Parker found himself quite proud of her.

"Hey look at that Molly, it looks great."

He showed her the image on the screen and smiled as she reached out to touch it.

"Is it good Parka?"

He smiled at her query.

"Yeah it looks great, should we show Mom and Dad?"

Molly nodded, pride in her picture growing with her brother's faith in it.

Booth and Brennan watched as suddenly both their kids jumped up, Brennan thought they must have been bitten by something with the speed in which they were both up and on their feet.

"Look, look at the picture Molly took."

Parker held his camera out as Booth took it, but quickly handed it off to Brennan, technology was not the Agents strong suit and he knew it. Brennan smiled at his hesitation with the camera and pressed the button to reload the image, both parents smiled.

"Wow, is it this one?"

Brennan turned camera back to Parker and Molly watching them both nod, before redirecting the image again at themselves.

It was easy to tell the photo was taken by someone beside Parker, he seemed to have a certain flare for photography, adding emotion and depth to each picture he took. Angela had told Parker his photos told stories about what he was feeling the moment he pressed that button they showed passion and a desire to capture the essence of what he was memorializing, but the current photo was simple, it showed the beauty of the place they were in and was a classic post card picture.

"That's really good Princess, are you sure you took it?"

Molly nodded.

"Parka helped me."

Booth smiled.

"It's beautiful Sweetheart, you did a great job."

Molly was pleased with the praise, what child wouldn't be, but to Molly praise was always the thing she aimed for with every task she set out to do, it was reaction that the three year old was still unaccustomed to, despite her parents and her brother's effort to praise her at every appropriate time.

They spent a little time taking pictures of each other and a couple of family shots after setting the camera onto its timer, when a group of people could be heard coming up the path, the Booth clan decided to make a move, it was ten forty five and they were due to pick up their bikes at twelve thirty.

* * *

The trek down the path was obviously easier than going up, but unfortunately, for little legs like those of Molly's, the downward momentum, made her stumble and trip on the uneven surface and on her fourth fall, Daddy just wasn't quick enough and she hit the ground.

"DADDY..."

Booth had her in his arms in mere seconds, holding her close and cooing to her softly as she cried. Brennan brushed her hands off and kissed them better. Parker watched on concerned, he hated seeing his little sister cry, his Mom rolled her pants up to check her knees and kissed the slightly reddened skin.

"You're ok Baby, it's ok."

Molly's cries weren't those of a child in pain, but more a child who had been shocked, Molly knew all too well the dangers of falling down or being pushed, it was usually followed by pain and pain scared her.

"I... I don... wa... wanna fall, I not li... like it Mommy."

Brennan wiped Molly's eyes and brushed her flushed cheeks.

"Oh I know Baby, how about Daddy carries you."

Molly nodded as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes roughly. Brennan removed a Kleenex from the back pack Booth was carrying and the drink bottle with the straw in it.

"Here wipe your eyes Baby, and blow your nose."

She helped her daughter, while Booth's hand constantly rubbed the little girl's back to comfort her.

Brennan held the drink bottle up and watched as half of the bottle disappeared in seconds. Parker stepped up.

"Hey Molly, smile, I'm gunna take your picture."

Molly turned and gave a watery smile, making her family laugh at her change in behavior.

When her cries turned to small whimpers the family set off again the three year being held tightly and amused by loud sucking kisses from her Daddy.

They stopped a few times to look at the scenery and take a few snaps, before making it to the bottom of the falls where a shuttle bus was waiting for them and anyone else on their way. One family was already waiting and smiled in friendly manner at the new comers. Brennan and Parker climbed in first followed by Booth and Molly who sat in the double seat in front of them. Another couple filled the final two seats, huffing and puffing as they sat down.

"Ok everyone ready?"

The bus driver closed the door and walked around to his side of the already running vehicle, he climbed up and pulled out almost the moment his door was closed.

"I like dis one betta Daddy."

Booth smiled.

"You like the ride instead of walking?"

Molly nodded, looking up with still sad eyes.

"Uh huh, it makes the floor runned away."

Booth frowned looking back to Brennan and silently asking if she knew what Molly meant. Brennan shrugged, she was often at loss for Molly's strange thoughts, she could always understand what she was saying, but sometimes she just didn't know what it meant.

"She means the road goes past her when in the car, but when she falls on the ground it comes up to her, although really, she goes toward it but..."

Booth and Brennan smiled as Parker shrugged his shoulders after the translation.

Booth looked back to Molly and kissed her hat covered head.

* * *

Angela had a booked in for a manicure, pedicure and her final waxing before the birth, she'd already cancelled the booking twice for one reason or another and was determined that today's appointment would be kept.

While she was at the salon, Hodgins was going to take Annie down to a local pet store to stock up on cat food, litter and get a few more toys for Toby, Hodgins was also pleased when he discovered they had enough time, to drop into the jewelery store.

"What are you getting?"

"I bought a ring for Ange, but had to get it redesigned slightly, so we're here to pick it up."

Annie smiled and nodded as they approached the service counter.

"Good afternoon Sir, can I be of any assistance?"

Hodgins smiled, pulling a slip of paper from his wallet.

"Ah yeah, I was hoping this was back in store."

The girl smiled taking the slip.

"Did you receive a call from us."

"Umm no, but I asked not to be called, it's a surprise and my wife is..."

The girl smiled and raised her brows at Hodgins search for a word.

"Curious?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"Yeah curious is nice."

Annie smiled, knowing Hodgins was going to say nosy.

"I'll just have a look for you."

She wandered off and Hodgins smiled at his daughter.

"Now I was also thinking..."

Annie looked up at her foster father's bright blue eyes.

"Angie was wanting to get you a signet ring, with your birthstone in it, whatta you think?"

Annie furrowed her brow, she firstly had no idea what a signet ring was, secondly she knew it was going to cost a lot of money and thirdly she didn't have a clue what her birth stone was, she barely remembered her birthday anymore.

"Oh, umm that's not necessary, you've already given me so much I don..."

Hodgins held his hand up to silence her.

"Gold or silver?"

Annie raised her brows, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"What's cheaper?"

Hodgins sighed and shook his head at her as the young woman came back, holding a sing box.

"It's done, the jeweler was just buffing it up for you."

She opened the box and revealed a gold ring with two hearts overlapping and two diamonds centering each heart.

Annie smiled.

"It's beautiful, she's gunna love it."

Hodgins smiled.

"You wanna know why I chose this design?"

Annie nodded, completely intrigued.

"The two hearts meeting represent Ange and I and the diamonds in the center represent you and the baby."

Annica lunged forward hugging her foster father tightly.

"So... you like it then?"

Annie giggled as she fought the tears in her eyes.

"It's wonderful."

Hodgins smiled and kissed her crown.

"Good, now your ring..."

He looked to the lady.

"What's the birthstone for March?"

* * *

The trip in the shuttle took ten minutes, after waiting for a horse riding group to cross the path, Molly was intrigued by horses and ponies, she had been since seeing them at the FBI picnic, she had been too afraid to ride one, like Annie and Parker, but her curiosity was peaked seeing them again.

The shuttle pulled to a stop in Yosemite Village and everyone got out thanking the driver and going off in separate directions.

Booth smiled as Parker looped his arm through his Mom's and leaned his sweaty head against her arm. He watched his girlfriend smile and take Parker's hand in hers, both of them flashing beaming smiles.

"Ok, let's grab some food."

They all nodded, Molly rubbing her tummy in anticipation for anything on offer.

They walked toward a cafe they had seen yesterday, stopping on the way to buy two pairs of sunglasses from a tourist shop. Molly was easily pleased within regards to choosing a pair, but none too pleased at having to wear them, apparently wearing something across her eyes was going to take some getting used to. Parker however, was happy to wear them, but he insisted on trying on nine pairs before taking his pick of a set very much like his Dad's Ray-Ban's.

"Ok, food, we need to make it quick, we half an hour and still need to get to Curry Village up the end of the strip."

Booth nodded as he held the door open to the cafe.

"Hi there, you guys stopping for lunch?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, but ah, we're a hurry, so do you guys do take out?"

The young girl smiled.

"Sure, but the meals will come out fairly quickly, how long have you got?"

Booth looked to his watch.

"About fifteen minutes?"

The girl nodded.

"No problem, what can we get you?"

They each chose the food they wanted, sandwiches all round with different fillings and fries to share. They got soda's and juice and sat down to wait.

Brennan was impressed with the service, it was very quick, the fries came out first, with a choice of ketchup, sweet chilli sauce or mustard, and then the gourmet sandwiches joined them, packed into white paper bags with their fillings written on the front.

Booth deemed that they had enough time to sit and eat if they hurried afterwards. So they took a table outside under a blue umbrella and tucked into their well deserved lunch.

* * *

**Curry Village, bike hire, 12:32PM Wednesday July 13th.**

"Hi, did you have a bike reservation?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah ah, reserved under..."

He looked to Brennan realizing he didn't know what name she'd booked in under.

"Babe, what name did you give?"

Brennan turned from where she was laughing with the kids.

"Sorry?"

"The reservation? What name?"

She called back.

"Booth."

The agent smiled at the fact she had so far booked everything under his last name, it made him yearn a little stronger for her in the traditional sense, but he knew that was still a work in progress.

Turning back to the clerk he filled out the insurance details and paid the bond money for the bikes, before being given the keys to the bike locks and a map with marked trails and points of interest. Booth thanked him for his help and patience and wandered back to his family with a smile.

"Ok, helmets, he handed out the silver head gear, helping Molly with hers."

Brennan was pleased to see each helmet came with a disposable insert, added protection on top of their hats. She had inquired about the hygiene upkeep on the crash protection and had even considered buying helmets rather than using ones that had been held against what was probably hundreds of sweaty heads, but the hire company assured her of the quality control and thorough cleaning procedures, when she had asked.

Adjusting the straps and clicking the buckle into place, Brennan took the back pack, Booth had been carrying and put it on, earning her a slight frown.

"Your bike should have a child seat in the back, the bag would be an obstacle for Molly."

He nodded and smiled as he secured his daughter's helmet and checked three times for its position.

"Ok let's go."

They walked toward the bike shed and Booth located their stand numbers, he was happy to see they were in fantastic shape, for bikes that probably got used for more than half the year, no bald tires, the chains and gears were well greased, each bike came with a tire pump and puncture kit, along with a flashing night light and bell. They pulled the bikes out and mounted, each of them a little unsteady having not rode in a long time, Parker was a little more adept than his parents and Booth more so than Bones.

"When was the last time you rode a bike Bones?"

She smiled as she leaned to the side, steadying herself with a foot on the ground.

"The first and last time was in Mexico three years ago."

Booth smiled, wondering if they should have gotten crash pads too. He dismounted after his practice and placed Molly in the child seat on the back of his bike and strapped her in, before climbing on himself.

"Ok, which way?"

Brennan smiled.

"If we go right it's up hill, left is downhill."

Booth smiled.

"Left it is."

The first few pedals were shaky, but it all came flooding back just like; well riding a bike.

* * *

**Done. **

**Ok so are you getting bored? I still have lots planned, thanks to those of you still reviewing, I really appreciate it.**


	128. Chapter 128

**Disclaimer- If I made money from this, I wouldn't need two jobs.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, knowing that you are all still reading really boosts the confidence for me. **

**A/N- I'm hungry... for warm choc fudge brownies with sour cream choc frosting, how many should I make?**

* * *

Booth carried Molly into the cabin and went directly into the living room, they were all tired but the three year old was exhausted, Parker and Molly had explored Mirror Lake for over an hour, running back and forth while their parents sat on the sandy shore and took in the view.

Mirror Lake was just that; a body of still water that caught the reflection of Half Dome and Mount Watkins, holding the image like a picture on a post card.

Mirror Lake was self filling, in the sense that the trees and grasses were slowly closing in around the water way, it was predicted that in as little as ten years the lake would no longer exist and it would be called Mirror Meadow, as it was sometimes referred to now.

"I'm gunna have a shower."

Brennan nodded as her son put his camera and hat on the table and walked off. It was only just on four PM, but they were all hot and sweaty and in need of cool showers and fresh clothes.

"Is she asleep?"

Brennan asked as she walked into the lounge room.

"No, she's struggling though, it won't be long."

Brennan smiled.

"I'll give her a shower when Parker finishes."

"Why don't you go run the shower in our room, she can jump in and then settle down for the night."

Brennan smiled at the thought and nodded, turning around she headed for the ensuite straight way.

Booth sat Molly up and began undressing her, pulling her boots and socks off and then her shirt, before carrying her in to their room.

* * *

The kids were showered and resting in the living room, it was too early for bed, but a nap on the couch wouldn't hurt, if either were inclined. Parker went through his photos he'd taken, writing down the shot numbers of the ones he wanted developed.

Brennan had showered was talking to Booth about driving down to the valley to the phone boxes, so Parker could call Annie.

"Bone's just wait till I get out of the shower and I'll take him."

"Booth I really want to speak with Ange, see how Annica is doing, let me take him, you and Molly stay here."

He finally agreed, stepping out of the shower stall and onto the bath mat.

Brennan smiled and tip toed up to kiss his lips lightly.

"Thank you, we'll wait till you come out."

She left the bathroom and then the room, going off to find Parker.

Molly was asleep on the couch, snoring softly.

"Hey Parks?"

He looked up at the sound of his Mom's whispering voice.

"Go get dressed, you and I are going into the valley, we'll call Angela and Annie."

Parker's face broke into a grin and he jumped up, hugging her before running off to find a shirt and pair of shorts, instead of his boxers.

* * *

It was eight PM and Edgar was just getting ready to finish his shift for the night, when the phone rang.

"Montenegro-Hodgins residence, who may I say is calling?"

"Edgar, its Temperance, how are you?"

"Oh Good evening Miss, how is your little trip going?"

Brennan smiled.

"It's wonderful Edgar, thank you for asking."

"Quite alright Miss, with whom did you wish to speak with?"

"Is Angela there?"

"Indeed, I'll transfer you to the studio."

Brennan smiled.

"Thank you, have a good night Edgar."

"And you Miss."

There were a series of clicks and then Angela's voice.

"Hi Sweetie, so... what's it like? Are you having a ball? How was the flight?"

Brennan giggled at her friend's excitement.

"Slow down Ange, it's great, I assume having a ball means am I having fun, to which my answer is yes and the flight was relatively easy going, how are things with you and the pregnancy?"

Angela laughed; her friend really was very transparent sometimes.

"The baby is fine Sweetie and Annie is doing great, she's been helping me decorate the nursery, she's got a really good eye too. Hodgins had been teaching her to play the guitar, she's really enjoying it and we've been doing some serious cooking."

Brennan smiled.

"Have you heard from Tiffany at all?"

"Yeah she called yesterday, made sure everything was ok, spoke to Annie and asked if she wanted to see a counselor."

"What did Annica say?"

Angela smiled.

"She told her no, said if she ever wanted to talk about anything; she had me and Jack, and you and Booth."

Brennan nodded, accepting Annica's answer.

"Do you want to speak with her?"

"Wo... would you mind?"

"Of course not Sweetie, hang on I'll grab her, she's watching 'The Sound of Music' for like the third time."

Brennan heard Angela put the phone down and call out to Annica, letting her know who was on the phone; it only took a few seconds, before Annica's voice came over the line.

"Hello? Tempe?"

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good, are you having fun?"

"Yes, it's been lovely; Parker has taken lots of pictures for you to see."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Is he having fun?"

Brennan smiled looking to her son, who was unable to keep still at this point.

"Yes I believe so, but he misses you and would very much like to speak with you."

"Oh yes please, I want to."

Brennan grinned at the excitement in her voice.

"Ok, hold on."

Brennan beckoned Parker into the phone box as she stepped out.

"Annie?"

"Parker!"

"Hi, are you ok?"

"Ah huh, I'm good, are you having fun, is it wonderful there?"

"It's great Annie, I still wish you had come to, but maybe we can all come back here some time."

Annica smiled.

"That would be cool, what have you done so far?"

Brennan sat on a bench seat outside the phone box and waited; she was in no hurry and wanted to give Parker some time.

"Umm, well today we went on a hike and then a bike ride, I took pictures for you, like you asked, I got a lizard and birds, oh and a squirrel, he was digging something up, also a frog; actually a toad, he was really ugly, big warts on his back and everything."

Annie cringed on the other end of the phone.

"Why did you take a picture then?"

Parker shrugged despite the fact Annie couldn't see him.

"I dunno, you said take pictures of all the animals, he's an animal."

Annie giggled.

"Ok, all the cute animals then."

Parker grinned.

"Ok, I'll delete the toad one... so what have you been doing?"

Annie smiled.

"Umm decorating the nursery for the baby, watching movies, oh Hodgins is teaching me guitar so my fingers kinda hurt today..."

Parker chuckled.

"Oh I went to the hospital with Angela and Hodgins too, we saw the baby on the screen, it's was really cool Parker, we got pictures and a video too, it really looks like a baby."

"Really? Do you think Angela will let me watch it too?"

"I can ask for you?"

Parker smiled.

"Cool. How's Toby?"

Annie smiled.

"He's good, he got stuck in the closet yesterday, I couldn't find him anywhere and then Edgar heard him scratching and we let him out, he ran straight to his litter box, poor thing, he really had to go."

Parker chuckled, he'd always preferred dogs, but any animal was cool.

Brennan smiled as she listened to Parker's end of the conversation the tone of his voice told of his happiness and she was glad for it. She kicked her legs out in front of her; quietly admiring the healthy tan she had procured today around the lake.

**Flashback**

"Molly come here please."

The three year old wondered over with a slight frown.

"Does I done somefing wrong Mommy?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm going to pull your hair back up and you need more sunscreen."

"But it tastes not good Mommy."

Booth chuckled.

"Well you're not supposed to eat Princess."

She wrinkled her nose at her father and looked back to her Mom.

Booth watched as Brennan finished with Molly and then called Parker over; squirting the cream into his hand and telling him to reapply to his face and arms. He complied without comment, though it was easy to see he didn't particularly want the extra protection.

Once finished with the kids, she allowed them to run off again and was about to recap the bottle when Booth snatched it off her gently, tipping the bottle up and pouring a little into his own palm. Bones looked shocked and he smiled at her.

"You're volunteering to put sun lotion on yourself?"

He smirked at the still stunned expression and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm gunna put it on you Bones, you're getting a little pink and I we don't want you to get burnt now do we."

She smiled, he knew she had only reapplied and hour ago and the SPF was good for three hours if you stayed dry, which she had for now.

"Booth I..."

"Uh, shh, you're so busy taking care of everyone else; we don't want you neglecting yourself."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I'm hardly neglecting myse..."

"Uh I'm doing this, so just enjoy it."

She smiled as he slowly and methodically covered her in white lotion and rubbed it in till nothing could be seen, protecting her porcelain skin from the sun's harsh rays.

**End Flashback**

"Parker I have to go, Maddie just called us for dinner, she hates it when we don't come straight away."

Parker nodded.

"Ok, I'm really glad I got to speak with you, I miss you."

"I miss you too Parker, I hope you have fun tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll call you again on Friday if you want."

"Yes, please do, I want to hear about everything."

"Ok, well... bye."

"Bye Parker say hello to your Dad and sister for me and say bye to your Mom, good night Parker."

And she was gone, Parker held the phone for a moment longer, before hanging up.

* * *

Brennan placed Booth's car keys on the table and walked back to the living room to check on the where abouts of Booth and Molly. She smiled walking into the small room, Molly's snores could be heard easily, telling all who were near that she was deep in slumber; Booth was seated in the arm chair, quietly flicking channels on the TV.

"Hey, so how's and Ange?"

Brennan smiled.

"She's good, so is Annie, they've been decorating the nursery and Hodgins is apparently teaching Annie to play the guitar."

Booth nodded as he pulled his girlfriend onto his lap and held her close.

"Where's Parks?"

"Getting changed."

Booth nodded.

"So, what would you like for dinner?"

Brennan shrugged, she was hungry, but was craving Thai food despite knowing that wouldn't happen.

Booth thought about what they had bought from the store.

"Ok, well what about I make some creamy tomato pasta with grilled eggplant and spinach?"

Brennan smiled and cuddled into his chest.

"Sounds wonderful Booth, would you like some help?"

He grinned and kissed her nose lightly, making it crinkle it.

"Yep, but Parker's gunna help me..."

He looked up as the twelve year old walked in.

"Aren't you Buddy."

Parker raised his brows, getting the distinct impression, he'd missed something.

"Huh?"

Booth parents gave him a questioning glance and smiled as he corrected himself.

"Sorry, pardon?"

"I said you can help me in the kitchen with dinner can't you."

Parker smiled.

"Sure Dad, whatta we having?"

* * *

Dinner was a breeze and served up in under half an hour, Brennan had slowly woken Molly, whispering to her softly about dinner to come. They ate at the table, as they did most nights at home, Brennan enjoyed eating in the living room, but since having Molly and Parker around she believed in everyone being at the table together. Booth had once told her that he had really craved family dinners in his childhood home, the type you see on old TV shows and Movies, he'd used the Brady Bunch as a comparison, but it had been wasted on her. Since finding out his desire, she had endeavored to give it to him each night and that included holiday nights.

They all ate hungrily, having worked lunch off during the course of the afternoon. Desert was served after, strawberry ice cream with white chocolate fudge sauce. Brennan cleaned up what little was left, Booth generally cleaned as he went and she was thankful for his kitchen prowess.

The kids retired to the living room again and from their yawns and sleepy eyes, it was easy to see they wouldn't be awake much longer.

Brennan joined Booth and Molly on the couch and looked to Parker as he spoke.

"What are we doing tomorrow Mom?"

"I thought we would start the morning with a walk down to the Valley after breakfast, we have reservations at eleven for rafting, so I was thinking..."

Parker smiled at his Mother's tone, her slight concern in how he would react evident.

"How does a day around the river sound?"

Parker and Booth smiled.

"That sounds awesome Mom."

She smiled.

"Great, there's a list of things you need to bring with you, and you'll need to wear your swim shorts."

Parker got up.

"I'm gunna go pack my bag now."

As he moved past his Mom, he kissed her cheek and smiled, excited for what the new day would hold.

When Parker was out of the room, Brennan turned to Booth.

"I was also thinking, perhaps we could go to the Ahwahnee Hotel for dinner?"

Booth's fingers gently caressed her waist as she leaned into the side.

"Sounds great Bones, do we need to make a reservation?"

She nodded against him.

"Yes I'll do it tomorrow from the village, we'll need to be back here by four to get ready and take the car down, it's formal attire and I'll try to make the booking for six."

* * *

By nine, Brennan was drinking her chamomile tea after saying good night to Parker. Molly had been put to bed a little after seven, the little girl barely waking in the process of moving her from the couch to her bed. Booth walked into the lounge room and smiled, his girlfriend had her head resting back on the lounge head rest with her eyes closed.

Brennan smiled as she felt the soft lips against her forehead, she knew if she opened her eyes, she'd find Booth standing behind her and looking down into her eyes, his gentle smile beckoning her to their bed.

Tipping her head forward she sipped at her mug and moved to stand up, smiling when she heard the TV switch off and the candle in the lantern being extinguished via the squeaky knob. Slipping her feet into her heavily padded slippers she turned to face Booth, taking the hand he held out for her to hold.

The bedroom had been lit ablaze, fifteen candles illuminated the master suite, the scent of vanilla and jasmine filled the room and made her inhale deeply.

"What's all this Booth?"

He grinned, closing the door gently and leading her over to the bed.

"I saw you rolling your neck earlier, I thought..."

He took her tea and placed it on the bedside.

"You might like a special Boothy massage?"

Brennan smiled and tipped her head to the side.

"Oh, really."

He smiled as she dropped to the bed.

"Yep."

"Well, how can I say no?"

Booth nodded, taking the hem of her cotton sleep shirt and lifting it over her head, leaving her semi naked.

"You can't."

He dropped the shirt to the end of the bed and smiled as she blushed.

"Lay down."

Brennan crawled onto the bed; laying face down in the center and feeling Booth settle his weight gently on her hips. She groaned as the tension in her back released a fraction, alerting her to the fact she did indeed need some relief.

Booth smiled as he poured a generous amount of almond oil into his palm and warmed it, before letting it leak from his hand to her back.

Brennan closed her eyes and sighed, his hands glided easily over her muscles and ligaments, kneading and circling with just the right amount of pressure to feel good, but not be painful.

Booth smiled as she moaned her satisfaction into the pillow, sighing his name and groaning in content.

"Oh that feels good Boo...th."

He allowed his fingers to firmly caress and stroke her skin, easing her agitated nerves. His finger tips gently ran down the sides of her body down to her hips and then back up, over her ribs and gently grazing the sides of her breasts.

Brennan arched slightly, her body's natural inclination to give him better access to her body, she felt her tension ebb away only to be replaced by desire and need; a need she could get fulfilled by no one but the man behind her.

Pressing her hips to the bed, she rolled over, turning beneath his hips. She smiled as his face broke from concentration to a grin; she felt his groin twitch and pushed up into him.

"I wasn't done Bones."

She nodded.

"I think you were; besides my back is not where the tension is being held anymore..."

She winked and he understood, grinding down onto her pelvis as they tipped their heads back in delight.

"Besides Booth..."

He watched her carefully, knowing her next words would be playful and cheeky.

"You're feeling a little... tense too and I think we should... work out the kinks together."

Booth chuckled and nodded, leaning down he captured her lips hard and fast, showing her exactly how tense touching her could make him.

* * *

It was early, Annie looked to the digital display on the DVD player; three twenty three AM, she smiled and went back to looking at her ring shining in the moonlight. She had tried on two before deciding on the one she liked. It was gold with a single heart, etched with pattern. On the top left curve of the heart sat a single dark blue Aquamarine stone the apparent stone of her birth month.

She had never owned a ring before, her Mom always had heaps, she remembered wondering how her Mom could afford nice jewelery, but could afford to buy her new clothes instead of second hand clothes, as she got older, she had realized it wasn't a matter of couldn't afford, it was she didn't want to spend the money and that had hurt.

The twelve year old rolled over in her bed and sighed; now she had parents who wanted to buy her everything and she couldn't care less, so long as she got to stay with them. Hodgins and Angela were a wonderful Mother and Father; she never wanted to imagine her life without them. They spent time with her, asked about her interests and wants they were warm and loving and so giving, she knew if she asked they would capture the moon and bring it to her.

Looking back to her ring, she smiled again, things had certainly changed in the last two weeks, life had never been sweeter than it was now.

* * *

Thursday July 14th

Booth was first to wake the next morning, he showered and began breakfast, hoping to be able to get it done and possibly give Bones her meal in bed, however he knew it was unlikely.

He made blueberry pancakes with fresh cut strawberries and cream, he was just about to plate it up when two arms wrapped around his middle.

"Oh so close."

Brennan frowned.

"To what?"

Booth turned in her arms, wrapping his own around her and pulling her close. He smiled down at the bright blue eyes looking up in question at him as he slipped a sliced strawberry into her mouth.

"To being able to give you a surprise breakfast in bed."

Brennan frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

She raised her brows.

"Why?"

Booth scoffed.

"Well Molly..."

Brennan smiled and ducked her head; resting her forehead against her partner's chest and feeling his hands run over her back.

"I can go back to bed, if it's important to you?"

Booth kissed her crown.

"Nope, you're up now, but I won't give up, one day, I'll serve you in bed."

Brennan wiggled her brows.

"Oh Booth that's sweet, but you served me last night... twice."

Booth laughed at her ability to sound so nonchalant despite the cheeky smile on her face.

"Go eat."

He handed her the plate and turned to begin on the next batch.

Brennan heard the toilet flush and knew by the sounds of the little footfalls running toward them that Molly would soon appear.

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

She boomed as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Princess, you hungry?"

Molly smiled.

"Ah huh."

"Morning Baby, did you sleep well?"

Again Molly nodded.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yup, but Mommy I weed and I gotta wash my hands, but I is too little to reach the water."

Brennan smiled, glad her three year old didn't simply ignore the fact she hadn't washed her hands yet.

"Ok, come over here then."

Brennan got up and walked to the kitchen sink, dragging the pump action soap bottle forward and turning the tap on. Bones picked her daughter up and allowed her to wash her hands thoroughly, before turning the water off and handing her some paper napkins.

"Ok Princess, you ready?"

"Yummy Daddy, yay!"

He smiled as he put the plate at the table and got the bottle juice out of the fridge that his daughter hadn't finished yesterday morning.

* * *

"Parker? Buddy?"

Booth opened the door to his son's room and smiled at the balled up twelve year old, on the mattress.

"Parks? Time to get up."

Parker groaned and rolled away from his Dad's voice.

"I got pancakes?"

No reaction.

"Parker?"

"Hmm, what?"

Booth smiled.

"We're on vacation remember?"

Parker's eyes shot open and sat up a little too quick, but ignored the desire to drop his head back to the pillow; he squinted looking around the room; how could he have forgotten they were on vacation, in Yosemite, he smiled; oh yeah, he'd been having a dream about kissing Annie again. Shaking his head free of the metaphorical cobwebs he stood up and stretched, turning to face his Dad with a slight blush.

Booth smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Good reason to stay asleep Pal?"

Parker smiled and gathered his clothes for the day.

"I'm gunna have a quick shower Dad, thanks for waking me."

Booth chuckled as the twelve year old hurried past him and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Brennan helped Molly have another shower the three year old didn't seem to be minding them as much lately and Brennan hoped it meant her fear was beginning to fade. Some things would take longer and that was understandable, but Brennan wanted the best for her little girl and that meant a trouble free child hood.

With swimmers on under clothes, towels and water in bags, hats on heads and sunscreen smeared they were ready to hike down the mountain they were calling home, it wasn't a large mountain, nor was it steep, but it was still a hike.

Parker had wanted to wear his flip flops, but his Mother had for the first time ever, point blank told him no, she explained the dangers of wearing open toed shoes, but it wasn't a discussion and he knew that, so instead of arguing, he'd done as she asked and pulled his thick socks and hiking boots on, hurriedly tying the laces and running out the door, pulling it locked behind him.

"Are you upset with me?"

Parker turned to his Mom and frowned.

"Why Mom?"

"For asserting dominance over you?"

Parker smiled, his brows raised.

"Huh?"

"For telling you what shoes you had to wear."

"You're my Mom."

She smiled.

"Yes, but I've listened to you many times express your frustration, when your Mother takes away your power to make a decision and that's exactly what I just did."

Booth smiled as he quietly listened to his girlfriend and son have their discussion, he knew Bones was a little uneasy about pulling rank on Parker, she truly believed he was old enough to make his choices and she had acted out of love and fear for his safety, but all said and done, she worried he would hold her actions against her and their relationship would change.

"Mom, I get why I have to wear the boots, it was stupid for me to ask if I could wear my other shoes, besides you told me why I had to wear the hikers, Mom never explains why, she tells me I have to coz she says so."

Brennan nodded, trying to read his expression.

"Really Mom, I'm not upset, I love you."

Those three words made her face light up and nod.

"I love you too."

Parker smiled as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they walked down the pebbly dirt path.

* * *

"Daddy what's dat?"

Booth looked to where his daughter was pointing in the distance, his arm shot out and he grabbed the little girl harshly, pulling her up into his arms and holding his other arm out to stop the progress of Parker and Bones.

"Booth wha?"

"Shhh."

She frowned at his tone.

"Booth what's goi..."

"Quiet."

Parker swallowed slowly and looked around for what might have his Dad so agitated, and then he saw it...

**Bom, bom please review.  
**


	129. Chapter 129

**Disclaimer- Zombie owns nothing, but the computer she sits at every non working second and her own characters.**

**A/N- CHAPTER 129, can you believe it? I can't.**

* * *

Parker looked to follow his father's line of sight.**  
**

"Is that a rattlesnake?"

Brennan looked up ahead, swallowing tightly and trying to remain calm; the reptile was still quite a distance away and wasn't shaking its tail, so by all accounts it was possibly unaware of their approach.

Booth felt Brennan's hand wrap around his arm.

"Let's go back up the hill Booth."

Booth smiled, they was still quite a distance between them and the creature and they could easily get away if it were to move toward them, but Booth knew about Brennan's apprehension toward reptiles and had often teased her about it playfully, though not this time, she was fearful for herself but more for their kids and he would never make a joke of that.

"It's ok Bones, it'll go away, it's just getting some sun, besides what will we do when we get up there? This is the only way down."

She nodded, knowing all that, but still not impressed with being in its company. Coming up the hill on the other side of the snake was a guided hike, Booth held his hand up and saw the ranger stop, Booth pointed to the snake and the ranger acknowledged his concern, telling Booth in what he knew as army sign, to make a lot of noise or in this case vibration.

The group with the ranger began stomping their feet as they moved toward the other side of the road way, the ranger instructed Booth to do the same.

"Copy and move, go."

Parker and Bones did as they were told the look on Booth's face leaving no room for argument, though their own eyes did not leave the snakes position, Booth stayed between the snake and his family the whole time, tensing when the snake uncoiled and rattled. All instincts told Booth what they were doing was wrong, he'd always been told, to run from a rattler, but as he kept an eye on the snake, he watched it move into the grasses rather quickly and out of the way.

Meeting the ranger on the other side he queried their actions.

"Hi, you folks ok?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, I... I thought you were supposed to move in the opposite direction?"

The ranger nodded.

"Yep, but we were a large group and the grass was the closest the escape for the snake, they don't like us as much as we don't like them, so it was bound to retreat until all is quiet again."

Booth nodded.

"What's considered a large group?"

The ranger smiled.

"I'd say twenty or so, the vibration on the ground has to be strong."

Booth nodded.

"So less than that and you bolt?"

The ranger chuckled, patting Booth on the back.

"That's it, you wearing snake repellent?"

Booth frowned.

"Repellent?"

The ranger nodded and pulled a tin out of his bag, holding it up.

"Shoo Snake?"

"Yes Siree, spray it around your shoes and legs, it's known to help ward the little critters off, they get the scent of cinnamon and clove oil and they're gone before you even see them, here."

The ranger sprayed Booth and Molly and then Parker and Brennan.

"You can buy it from the village store; you need to reapply if you get wet."

Booth saluted him and smiled.

"Thanks man."

The two groups walked in opposite directions, eager to leave the site of the snake.

* * *

"You're very clever spotting that snake Princess, Daddy's really proud of you."

Molly grinned.

"You know if you ever see another one, you need to stand super still and not move."

Molly frowned.

"Why?"

"Coz the snake can bite and make you very sick."

"Is it mean?"

Booth smiled, a child's view was so simplistic sometimes, good, bad, right, wrong, mean or nice, life was black and white and easy.

"Yeah some people think they're very mean, but they're just scared and when a snake is scared they're really dangerous."

Brennan smiled as Booth educated their daughter as they walked toward the town.

"Does I gotsta runned away?"

"You only run away, if you're a long way away from the snake and he can't get you."

Molly nodded, she wasn't really understanding it all, but a little knowledge would make her more aware than none at all.

As they entered the main village it was busy with holiday makers, kids running around and younger ones crying because they didn't get their way, one young boy possibly ten or eleven was throwing a tantrum in the middle of the walk way, screaming at his parents for not buying him a set of binoculars.

"I'm going to go call the Ahwahnee for dinner reservations."

Booth nodded.

"The kids and I will go to store, get some stuff for lunch and some snake repellent."

Brennan smiled, already digging in her pocket for the coins she'd dropped in there for the phones use.

* * *

By twelve PM the family was in their raft floating up the Merced River. The sun was shining and the forest green water calm, as it absorbed the foliage colors around it. The Merced wasn't a raging stream in this section, though it was doubtful the whole river would be as flat as this, they had been given a map of the sections of waterway that were turbulent and would be avoiding, with such a light weight three year old in the inflatable boat.

Parker and Booth were currently paddling in between the twelve year old taking pictures. Brennan and Molly sat in the middle of the raft, Brennan refusing to let go of Molly's life jacket. The rules were, helmets and life jackets for all riders, if park officials saw you without either while rafting, they would take down your raft number and you would be fined and banned from using park equipment at any vendor.

The warm breeze rustled the leaves on the trees lining the shore, the sun's reflection in the river, caught the ripples made by the raft, each smooth peaked wave holding the glimmer; twinkling like stars in a night sky.

Bird song filled the silence, different species calling back and forth from tree to tree, somewhere a hawk was squealing in the distance and for a brief moment the other birds quit there tunes, before resuming again a moment later.

There were numerous sandy stretches as they cruised along, some with one or two people enjoying quality time together, others with more. Kids were laughing and swimming close to shore, one family was playing with a beach ball. Adults basked in the sun, chatting amongst themselves, while their children ran around madly, hopefully tiring themselves out for the evening.

"Should we stop for lunch soon?"

Booth nodded

"Yeah I was thinking next empty beach we grab."

Brennan nodded, watching as Molly leaned over trying to touch the water with her finger tips.

"Molly no."

The three year turned around sitting back down on her bottom.

"What if you fall in Baby, what if you hurt yourself?"

Booth smiled, he knew she was hyper protective, but it always gave him a thrill to witness, seeing her all 'Momma Bear' really heightened his desire for her.

Molly nodded as she listened.

"You can play in the water when we get out soon ok?"

Again the three year old nodded.

* * *

Angela had started cleaning the mansion, early this morning, it was currently just after one PM and she was now 'helping' Georgette and Enid clean the living room.

Hodgins walked down the stairs and smiled at the older women's harried expressions.

"Hey Ange, whatcha doin?"

She looked up, looking flushed.

"Just helping to clean."

Hodgins smiled at his house ladies of thirteen years apologetically.

"Well about you come clean our room?"

She frowned.

"Our room is tidy."

Hodgins swallowed, his mind already trying to think of another reason to get her out from under the feet of his staff.

"Well... I... have you seen my faded blue jeans? You know my ones I wear to work all the time?"

Angela put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"They're in the drawer Jack."

"Yeah but I can't find them and I don't want to mess all the clothes up, I know you cleaned it out yesterday and folded everything neatly."

He smiled as she put the cleaning cloth down and moved to walk up the stairs, her sense of protection toward her efforts of her nesting, enough to get her moving.

"You mess those drawers up Jack and I'll mess you up."

The ladies smiled as their boss gave them an understanding wink and followed his waddling wife upstairs slowly.

* * *

"PARKER NOT SO FAR AHEAD PLEASE!"

Booth called to his son as they walked back up the hill toward their cabin.

"Da..."

Parker was about to protest when he quietened seeing the serious look on his father's face.

"I don't want you coming across that snake first."

Parker nodded, not particularly wanting that either.

"K."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"Whatta we doing when we get back, it's still early."

Brennan smiled as Molly tugged on her arm as she skipped along, another family had joined them on the beach, two girls had been on the raft they were skipping back and forth around the beach. Molly had watched them for a little while, before she had begun copying them; since then, she had been skipping whenever they were on dry land.

"We need to get showered and dressed, you need to put your formal clothes on, so dress shoes and trousers, shirt and tie please."

Parker nodded.

"Where are we going?"

Brennan smiled.

"We are going to the Ahwahnee Hotel; you know that big castle like structure you saw in the distance yesterday?"

Parker nodded.

"That's it and it's very fancy for dinner time meals."

Parker beamed, he loved dressing up in good clothes, always had, ever since his first tie when he was five and went to church with his Dad, dressing up had always been novelty and Parker Booth jumped at the chance to impress.

Molly was huffing and puffing beside her Mom, she was starting to drag a little and Booth could see it was undoing all the good work he'd done to his Bones last night. Stepping up behind them, Booth bent down, placing his large hands on his daughter's hips he lifted her easily up onto his shoulders, making her giggle as she rose up through the air.

"Daddy I is flying like a air plane."

Booth smiled.

"Gimme your hands."

He raised his own up and felt his chest tighten as those little palm pressed against his own, her tiny fingers gripping his hands.

"I gotcha, its ok."

She relaxed at his words, Booth always felt protective of the little girl on his shoulders, but something about holding her tiny hands in his so much larger ones, made that protective instinct sky rocket.

* * *

They made it back to the cabin without another run in with the rattlesnake, for which Booth was grateful for, but not nearly as grateful as Brennan.

"Ok, Parker go shower."

He nodded, placing his camera, sunglasses and hat on the table before trotting off. Booth placed Molly back on the floor and smiled as she grinned up at him.

"Dat was fun Daddy, I was very big."

Booth tapped her nose and pulled her hat off her head as she removed her sunglasses.

"You were really big; you were taller than Daddy was."

Molly nodded, watching her Mom walk in from the porch where she was hanging the beach towels up to dry.

"Ok Baby, we need to wash your hair so bath or shower?"

Molly tilted her head and answered instantly.

"Barf."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok, take your shoes off please."

Booth did the same, taking his damp hiking boots off and tying the laces together, so they could join the towels on the hooks outside in the warmth and dry.

Parker was out of the shower in record timing for him; he strolled out with the towel around his waist and screamed down the hall.

"BATHROOM IS FREE!"

Brennan poked her head out of Molly's room directly across from where the twelve year old was yelling.

"Thank you Parker."

He blushed.

"Sorry I thought you were down there somewhere."

Brennan smiled as he ducked his head and walked to his room.

* * *

Annie and Hodgins had the spent the day distracting Angela from continuing her plight to help the house workers they had gone for a walk around the gardens, enjoyed an early dinner and were now playing Monopoly; a game Annie had only ever heard about.

"Ohh woo! She gets another hotel."

Annie smiled as Hodgins swapped her little yellow house for a red hotel.

The twelve year old had a stack of cash and hotels all around the board.

"Your turn Angela."

Ange screwed up her face.

"I don't want my turn, I'm gunna be broke next time I land on one of your properties."

Annie smiled.

"You should sell me Piccadilly; you'd make heaps of money."

Hodgins smiled.

"And it wouldn't hurt you too own the third property either right?"

Annica laughed and shrugged.

"True, but it's still helping Angela get more money."

Hodgins shook his head and chuckled.

"Ah huh, till next time round the board, when one of us land you and get taken for everything."

Again Annie shrugged with a cheeky grin, she loved board games and had played them so rarely except with Parker and Molly, she was really enjoying herself and she could tell her parents were too.

* * *

Brennan was last to shower and walk out into the living room, she was wearing the silver dress Booth had bought her when he asked her if they could finally take that step, she blushed at his smile, watching as he walked over to her.

"Mommy looks pretty, like a princess."

Parker smiled at his sister, and held her hand to stop her from approaching their parents, he knew from the look on his Dad's face he wanted a few moments alone with their Mom.

Booth tucked a strand on curled hair behind her shoulder and kissed her cheek lightly.

"You look stunning Bones."

She smiled.

"Booth you've seen me in this before."

She indicated down at the dress.

"That's not the point Baby, you look beautiful."

She gently tugged his tie as if pulling into place and smiled.

"Thank you and... you look very handsome."

Booth wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Come on, let's go."

He took her hand and they turned to their kids.

"Ready?"

Two heads bobbed in the affirmative and they went out to the car.

* * *

The Tahoe rolled up to the outdoor car park, it was for guests of the dining hall only and upon making a reservation, you were given a lot number. The parking attendant directed them to their lot and bid them a good night.

Booth found the parking space with relative ease, each position clearly marked in white painted numbers on the tarred surface of the lot. He pulled in and turned the ignition off as they all looked out the window at the building in front of them.

The Ahwahnee was huge and majestic, with its tall granite pillars and corner supports evenly spaced and surrounding the structure, it had natural red wood beams and frames; a contrast to the stone it nestled amongst, teal colored awnings poked out over balconies and large windows, their presence; a testament that the lowering summer sun wasn't always welcome. Parker had been right; the Ahwahnee was more akin to a castle.

Glacier Point Mountain was the Ahwahnee's back drop, with its tall point, it seemed almost as though the mountain was this castle's roof. Manicured lawns and neatly trimmed hedges and bushes ran the perimeter with a spattering of emerald green conifers that dotted the gardens, while two large acorn trees flanked the Grand Entrance.

"Ok, let's go, remember, there's other people inside, so speak quietly and no running."

Parker and Molly both nodded, though the elder knew the reminder had been for his sister, who often forgot her voice wasn't always as little as she was.

They climbed out, Brennan pulling Molly from her car seat and holding her securely on her hip. The doors closed and Booth locked the SUV with a single press of a button, before walking around to unburden his girlfriend's arms of their daughter.

"Here I'll take her."

Brennan smiled as Molly reached for her father, his body weight far more comfortable for the three year old than her Mom's sometimes bony hips.

They walked through the car park and up three stone steps, to an undercover walkway lined with a fire engine red path runner.

"Ha, it's like the red carpet on those award shows Dad."

They all looked up the passage way as far as they could see.

"Wow, that's a really long mat."

Both parents nodded at the twelve year old, though Brennan wondered who had the sorry job of having to vacuum it each day.

The walkway ran along the outside of the hotel; to the left the hotel's external wall, to the right, open air and gardens. It was early evening and a few rather fat racoons scampered this way and that; well waddled, but they seemed to have become accustomed to their rolls and moved quite well. Parker took a picture of two of the creatures wrestling on the grass.

Brennan smiled and looked to Booth.

"They're cute."

He chuckled, cute was not a word that fell from his Bone's lips very often and hearing it, made her seem innocent somehow. Placing Molly on the ground, he took Brennan's hand and they continued on up the path.

Two large tinted glass doors with red wood frames marked the entrance to the Hotel lobby; Booth pushed the heavy weight and allowed his family entry, before following in behind them.

"Wow, they definitely put that four hundred dollars a night to good use."

Brennan smiled at her partner's remark, though the pricing had seemed a little steep to her also, it was easy to see why the grand fee was required. Hard wood floors, polished to a mirror shine, made up the expanse of the lobby floor, patterned sections of the wood used colours to show what looked like native Indian designs, a white ceiling with wrought iron candelabra's hanging from sturdy anchors and fitted with electric candles, showed their proper use without becoming a fire hazard.

The lobby was only dimly lit, giving the room a romantic ambiance, six deep red; almost dark terracotta pillars drew you toward the main desk. The walls were ivory with a decorative pattern on the architraves, tying the native Indian theme altogether.

Small lamps sat along the reservation desks; they were waist height and lined both sides of the lobby.

"Sir? Ma'am, can I be of assistance?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah Hi."

The staff members name tag read Josh, he was dressed in uniform, black pants, a white long sleeved shirt and deep red vest, which Booth thought would match the terracotta pillars, if he stood against them.

"We have a reservation in the dining hall at six."

Josh smiled.

"Great, well just pop over to the reservations counter and see Sam, he'll mark you off."

Booth nodded, ushering his family toward the desk, where a single young man was seated.

Parker thought the lobby was beautiful and like his Mom, couldn't stop looking around, there were signs telling people to behave in accordance with hotel rules, a sign asking visitors and guests to remove golfing shoes before walking on the floors, another asking for those who had been swimming to be dry before entering, no running, smoking, eating or drinking were permitted in the lobby and shoes were to be worn at all times.

Parker was awed with his immediate surrounds, but he was glad they weren't staying here, there were too many rules for his liking and he enjoyed the fact that they had a whole cabin to themselves and could just be a family, instead of a family on their best behavior.

"Good Evening Sir how can help?"

"We have a dinner reservation at six."

Sam smiled, glancing to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Great, you're a little early, but please feel free to relax in the lounge area and someone will be along to seat you in the hall."

Booth nodded, feeling his daughter tug on his pants, he looked down and smiled, bending slightly to pick her up. Sam smiled.

"Hi there cutie."

Molly put her head down on her father's shoulder and watched the young man with a curious stare. Booth smiled at Sam's desire to be friendly, not everyone liked little children, though Molly was an angel compared to most three year olds, she rarely got mad or had tantrums, she hardly screamed, or yelled in anger, she had stomped her foot once, but Bones had put a stop to that behavior very quickly, all in all, Molly was a delightful little girl and Booth wasn't afraid of taking her anywhere, including fancy hotels.

"Can I grab the booking name Sir?"

Booth was going to ask Bones what name she'd used, but decided to test his gut feeling.

"Booth."

Sam scrolled down the computer listing and smiled.

"Seeley?"

Booth smiled.

"That's the one."

Sam looked up at the woman and young boy a short distance away, talking about a plaque on the wall, that told of the Ahwahnee's creation and building statistics.

"Wow Mom, look at this, it took over five thousand tonnes of stones, a thousand tonnes of steel and thirty thousand feet of timber to build this place."

Brennan raised her brows.

"That's impressive considering it all got trucked in down those steep roads and over the mountains."

Parker nodded.

"Oh read this, it says the redwood outside the hotel isn't wood at all, it's concrete, they made it fake to prevent fire damage."

Brennan smiled, she loved the way his eyes brightened each time he learned a new fact.

* * *

Booth walked his family through the lobby and toward the lounge the clippity clip of Brennan's high heels and Molly's dress shoes against hard wood floors, was almost adding to the anticipation of the night.

They approached a large rectangular room, flanked on either side of its length by stained glass windows allowing natural light to flood the room. Two stone fire places of epic proportion sat at either end of the room, pleading for their hearths to be lit.

The polished timber floor was lighter in color than what they had seen in the lobby and it added to the warmth of the room, tapestries hung from the walls, all in reds and browns, to match the earthy nature of the furniture.

Molly skipped over and planted herself in a large overstuffed arm chair, smiling when her Mom and Dad came over to join her. The three year old looked up at the high ceiling; large wooden beams ran across the width, from a window on one side of the room to a window directly opposite on the other side. Between each beam on the roof, round candelabra's were suspended, hanging almost a meter from their anchor, again with electric candles, circling the wrought iron frame.

Brennan took note of the designs painted onto the cross beams on the roof, it had been stained a cream yellow, like aged parchment, while the continuing motifs were in greens and oranges to contrast. The walls in their ivory hue reflected the light, giving the whole room a relaxed and welcoming feel.

Lamps sat on the numerous side tables and large woven mats adorned the otherwise hard floor, couches and arm chairs were in groups, some big enough for large families, others remained for couples.

Carafes of coffee and tea were set up to one side, with a sign asking that any spills be reported to the lobby staff.

"It must take a great deal to keep these rooms so pristine."

Booth looked around nodded.

Parker walked along the walls, taking pictures of the pictures, framed photos and drawings of Miwok Indians were the focus, whether they were cooking, displaying the food they had caught, weaving baskets or just sitting around. Parker read the stories under each frame, learning that the Ahwahnee was built on the site of a native Miwok village, that the design, architecture and colors were Miwok Indian influenced and that the Ahwahnee staff all held the promise of maintaining the Ahwahnee's desire to coexist in harmony with the nature around it.

"Family Booth?"

Parker spun around and smiled; Family Booth sounded awesome, his parents looked up at the woman standing in the entry way with a smile.

"That's us."

Booth stood up, holding his hand out to Bones and smiling as Molly slipped down from her chair, before taking her Mom's free hand. Parker joined his family as they approached the waiting brunette.

"Hi my name is Renee, I'll be your waitress throughout the evening, if there's anything I can do for you, be sure to let me know."

Brennan smiled.

"Thank you."

Renee nodded.

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to your table."

The family did follow, staying approximately two feet behind their hostess.

The Grand Dining hall was flawless; Parker thought it looked like something you see in the movies.

Thirty four foot high beamed ceilings, criss-crossed with dark stained logs, floor to ceiling windows, with squared sugar pine trestles bordering the enormous granite pillars, electric candle lit chandeliers hung from the rafters, while wall candelabras lined the room's interior.

Renee led them across the polished wood floor, past the numerous round dinner tables covered in white linen cloths. A single white taper candle sat in the center of each table, accompanying the fine white china and crystal glasses. Varnished chairs contrasted with the white linen and made the room seem larger than it possibly was, but the focal point of the dining hall was the large arched window at the end of the main thoroughfare. It was a single pane of glass, floor to ceiling, with an amazing view of Yosemite's mountain ranges through impossibly clean glass. Above the arch hung a well sized Native Indian styled painting that Parker pointed out was the symbol for the blessing of family and friends.

Table thirteen was the Booth family place and it looked directly out at Half Dome Mountain and Little Yosemite Falls.

"Would you like the balcony doors opened? You may get a few little visitors..."

She pointed to the racoons climbing around.

"But we ask you don't feed them."

Brennan smiled.

"No it seems they get enough food doesn't it."

Renee smiled.

"They are quite the little opportunists, even climbing into trash bins and stealing from tables if it's unattended."

Brennan smiled as Booth spoke.

"I think we'll leave the doors closed thanks, feeding the animals is a favorite activity for little fingers."

Renee nodded and smiled in understanding, children sometimes just didn't comprehend that wild animals needed to stay wild in order to survive.

Renee took a drink order and left the family with menus to choose their meals.

* * *

**Ok... so, I hope you guys liked it, I wanted to try and explain to you where they were, the Ahwahnee is... wow, pics on my profile if want to see how my words can't do it justice.**

**Please review. **


	130. Chapter 130

**Firstly, I want to say thank you to all you wonderful reviewers out there, chapter after chapter, you make writing easier for me by reviewing and I'm truly grateful to each and every one of you. Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer- You know the story **

* * *

Renee brought the Booth family meals out all at once; she smiled as she laid them in front of their owner and asked politely if there was anything she could get them before leaving.

"No, we're fine thanks."

Renee nodded at the head of the family and backed away respectfully.

"Enjoy your meals then."

The meals were beautifully presented, Booth's steak looked as though it was as well dressed as he was, Parker had originally been asking for fish, but after Renee had asked him if he wanted the head on or off, he changed his choice to chicken, Molly got the same, she wasn't a fan of red meat, while Brennan got the ratatouille.

The food tasted amazing and fancy restaurants were great every once in a while, but Booth preferred the diner or a home cooked meal, a lady across from them was reprimanding her daughter, telling her to sit up straight, while the father spanked his son's hands, for resting his elbows on the table, the children looked miserable and Booth wondered if they'd been allowed to have any fun at all.

Looking to his own two children he smiled, they were relaxed and comfortable, Parker was talking to his sister quietly and she was grinning.

Booth looked across to Bones as she stirred her pasta idly, entranced by the ceiling above.

"Hey?"

She looked back and smiled.

"Sorry."

He chuckled, she was so apologetic sometimes, it humored him.

"So what's on the board for tomorrow?"

She leaned into him slowly.

"We have our special guided tour with Larry, Hodgins friend."

Booth nodded and smiled.

"That's tomorrow ok, where and what time are we meeting him?"

"He'll come to the cabin at seven. We need to be ready in hiking gear, with bathers underneath; we need towels, sunscreen, hats, water shoes, and water."

Booth nodded.

"What about lunch?"

She smiled.

"Nope, apparently we're going to have a bush lunch."

Booth wrinkled his brows.

"What hunting?"

Brennan shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's a packed lunch, from the Blue Merced."

Booth sighed in relief, the idea of hunting had never appealed to Booth, he was fine with catching a fish or two, but to shoot an animal and in front of his kids and animal loving girlfriend that would be a different story entirely.

"He knows you're vegetarian right?"

Brennan grinned, Booth was the only man who had ever respected her diet choices; the only man who hadn't tried to shove meat down her throat or sneak it into her meals.

"He knows, thank you."

Booth nodded.

"Daddy look!"

Molly who was seated almost opposite her father and looking out the balcony doors, pointed behind him. Booth turned and chuckled, there on the granite wall of the hotel was a raccoon, trying for all his worth to cling on while begging for food.

"Wow, Princess, do you know what that is?"

Molly shook her head and got down off her seat slowly, her eyes focused on the creature with the black mask across his eyes. Booth turned a little further in his seat and welcomed his daughter to stand between his knees and watch the animal through the glass.

"That's called a raccoon, they're very greedy, that's why he's so fat."

Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth's simplistic view of raccoon weight management, she knew in all likelihoods these racoons were fat, because the human food they scavenge for, is not tolerated by their bodies, and so they pile on the weight, had they been eating food their digestive systems were made for, the chances of a fat raccoon, were seldom.

Molly smiled as she stepped toward the glass window pane; slowly she reached out and touched the panel. The raccoon watched her closely, whiskers twitching and his black shiny nose flaring and trying to catch a scent.

As Molly touched the glass, the raccoon also reached out, perhaps trying to make contact, but far more likely it thought she had food on offer. The family laughed and Parker quickly, yet discreetly pulled his camera out and snapped a shot of his beaming sister and the raccoon.

Booth smiled and looked to Brennan; he leaned over a whispered to her softly.

"She makes friends with animals quicker than she does humans, we might have a Doctor Doo Little on our hands Bones."

Brennan frowned.

"I've never heard of Doctor Doo Little, what's their field of expertise?"

Booth smiled.

"Veterinary Science and Animal Psychology."

Brennan titled her head to the side, trying to think if she ever come across anything on this Vet.

"He's from a movie Bones, he talks to animals."

"He's not a real person?"

Booth chuckled.

"I think we need to go back to our movie nights Babe."

Brennan smiled, she used to love movie night with him, it had been over a year since they'd had one of their special Friday nights, Thai Food, beer, movies, lots of laughing, she had missed them so much, after that night outside the Hoover, things had been different and she had not enjoyed it at all.

"That would be nice."

Booth smiled and nodded, thinking about how they would sit closer and closer as the night progressed, thinking about how, she would sometimes fall asleep against his shoulder, one of his favorite memories was a Halloween night he'd spent at her house, Rebecca had take Parker out of town and so he didn't get to do his normal trick or treating with his boy, Bones had invited him over to watch movies and he'd readily accepted. Picking up some ice cream and dinner on the way, Booth had also purchased two toffee apples from a street vendor and taken them with him.

He'd arrived at her place and they shared pizza and desert, before he whipped out the toffee apples, he hadn't thought much of it, but upon finding out she'd never eaten one, he was delighted and had eagerly awaited her thoughts. However, Temperance Brennan no matter how she tried, had not been able to break through the candy shell into the fruit and after twenty minutes of trying she handed it back with puppy dog eyes.

**Flashback**

"_Whatta you want me to do with it?"_

"_I can't do it, you do it."_

_He smiled._

"_You want me to start you off?"_

_She nodded._

"_Please?"_

_Booth grinned, the act of biting into her toffee apple and then having her mouth on his bite, felt intimate and he enjoyed the sensation very much._

_Raising the apple to his lips, he ensured his mouth covered the small area she'd been trying to crack open, he tamped down the desire to moan, he could have sworn that section of treat was sweeter than any toffee apple he'd ever tasted before and he knew it had everything to do with her. _

_Biting into the solid candy and then down through the juicy apple, Booth smiled as he watched her lick her lips, he pulled back and chewed, before handing it back._

"_There, see how you go."_

_Her mouth dropped instantly to where his had been and she delighted in her first bite of a toffee apple._

**End Flashback**

"Yeah it would be."

* * *

Dessert was ordered and brought out, everyone getting something different and dividing it into four to share. There was chocolate pecan pie, trio crème brulee, New York cheesecake with Graham cracker crust and hazelnut-praline homemade gelato. Desert was devoured in record time, each family member having a wicked sweet tooth when required.

Booth and Brennan ordered coffee and Renee opened the balcony for Parker and Molly now that the plates had been cleared and the night breeze wafted in.

"Be careful please."

Booth looked out at his daughter bending down to see through the wrought iron bars.

"Don't put your hands through there Princess, you'll get stuck."

The three year old looked inside at her father and then pulled her hands back through the gate.

"Hey look there's a campfire on the hill over there that must be a long way away."

Brennan smiled, distance in the wilderness was deceptive, things that were far seemed close, things that seemed close were always further away. She estimated the campfire was about five to eight miles away but knew she could also be way off.

Parker fell silent all of a sudden and his Mom questioned his thoughts.

"Parker? Is everything ok?"

He smiled tightly.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Annie and how far away she is..."

Brennan nodded feeling bad for the twelve year old.

"Whatta you think she's doing right now?"

* * *

Annie giggled as she and Hodgins jumped around playing the Wii guitars and pretending they were crazy musicians. They had bought the new plastic gaming piece yesterday, a companion to Hodgins original and so far the novelty for the game was only growing.

"Ha you go Annie, look at your score, you're flogging it WOOOO! Yeah!"

Annie copied her foster father as he ran and jumped on the older couch in the game room, her hair was wild and loose and she felt better than she had in years. They had all been to the hospital today, Annie had her stitches removed on her back and the doctor gave her the once over, to ensure she was healing well.

They'd gone for ice cream and dropped Toby off to get neutered, planning on picking him up in the morning. Annie had spent the early afternoon cooking with Maddie, they had prepared four days worth of meals to be frozen and used for quick dinners when the baby comes along.

Annie liked Maddie, she was very patient and eager to teach Annie how to cook and Annie was a willing and eager student.

Annie was in heaven, she hadn't been yelled at in almost a week, she hadn't been pushed or shoved, spoken down to, slapped, kicked or assaulted, she had slept in her bed all night last night and had woken up and joined Hodgins for a early morning swim, while Angela ate her second bowl of lucky charms by the pool side.

It was currently nine thirty PM and as the game finished another round, Hodgins saved their scores and smiled as he looked at his daughter and laughed.

"Look at your hair."

Annie reached up feeling the tangled mess and groaning.

"Oops, maybe I'll tie it up next time."

Angela waddled in with a smile.

"Annie?"

Annica turned to face her foster Mom.

"The vet nurse called, she said Toby is sound asleep and snoring and is sleeping with the blanket you gave him."

Annie smiled a sense relief washing over her, she had been dreading her beloved pet would feel abandoned and had slept with a baby blanket for two nights before taking it with them when dropping Toby off. The vet had said having Annie's scent in the cage with her friend would help him to relax and feel safe, she was glad it had paid off.

"That's good."

Angela smiled and nodded.

"Look at your hair, come on lets go comb it out and then shower time."

Annie nodded and waved to Hodgins as she followed Angela out.

"HEY!"

Both girls turned back.

"Who wants cocoa? With marshmallows?"

Annie raised her hand and smiled.

"Yes please."

Hodgins looked to Angela and raised his brows.

"Ange?"

"No thanks, but I'll take a choc milkshake."

Hodgins chuckled, his Angela would never consume sugar this late at night, but what the baby wants the baby gets and that had been Angela's excuse, since her cravings had started seven months ago. He smiled as the girls walked hand in hand up the stairs, smiling and chatting quietly.

Angela followed Annie into her bedroom and smiled as the twelve year old went into her bathroom and brought out her detangling serum and her comb, before sitting down at the dresser. Angela thoroughly enjoyed all the girly things she'd been able to do with Annica, Annie was a the perfect age for shopping and doing facials, after the birth, Angela was planning on booking a day at the spa for the two of them, she thought she may even invite Brennan and Molly along and make a girls day of it.

Sliding her now oily fingers through Annie's hair she smoothed the serum from root to tip, before gently dragging the comb down.

"Do you like having long hair Annie?"

She shrugged.

"It's ok, I've never had it cut properly, my Mother used cut it sometimes, but it never turned out very good."

Angela looked at the sad reflection in the mirror looking up at her.

"Would you like to have it cut? We can make an appointment if you like?"

Annie smiled.

"Really?"

Angela smiled.

"Sure, we'll make an appointment in the morning."

Annie nodded excitedly.

"I don't want to chop it all off, just maybe... up to the middle of my back?"

Angela nodded, thinking it would be a lot easier to manage than the current length of down to her hips.

"Ok, whatever you want."

Annie watched as Angela continued combing the tangles out of her long locks.

Brennan placed her credit card on the charge tray while Booth went to the restroom; she smiled as Renee took it and walked off to charge the account.

Booth returned just before Renee with the receipt and frowned at Brennan, letting her know he wasn't impressed with her paying, they had made a deal that Brennan was paying for the hire car and cabin fee, while Booth was paying for flights and everything they did at Yosemite, she shrugged not really seeing the big deal, it wasn't as if the meal was putting a huge dent in her savings. She smiled sweetly and Booth shook his head in amusement.

The family thanked Renee for her service and walked out of the dining hall in an orderly fashion.

"Thanks for dinner Mom, thanks Dad."

Parker smiled up at his parents as they each nodded in approval of his manners.

"Fanks for my food Mommy and Daddy, it was yummy."

Brennan smiled and took her daughter's hand as they stepped out the lobby doors onto the red carpet again.

Despite the night time, the surrounding forests were full of sounds, owls called out, hooting their contentment, insects chirped as they prowled for a mate, a coyote yowled and a few nearby marsupials screeched in dissatisfaction, possibly for losing a meal to another.

They stepped down into the parking lot and Booth scooped his daughter up into his arms, still unwilling to let her walk through a car park, Brennan placed her hand on Parker's shoulder, keeping him near, she always had terrible images of car driving too fast and collecting her kids as they stepped out.

Booth unlocked the car and Parker climbed in and shut the door and while Bones climbed in her own side, Booth placed Molly in her safety seat.

The drive back up to the cabin was quiet, Parker and Molly were scrolling through the photos he'd taken tonight, Molly giggling and making him stop on the image of herself.

"Dats my face Parka."

The twelve year old nodded.

"Yup, should we get that picture printed too?"

Molly nodded.

"Ok, you need to remember number thirty one ok?"

Molly nodded again.

"Firty one."

Parker nodded, knowing he would also need to remember the number as chances were, his sister would forget, before they reach the top of the hill.

The family were home by nine, Brennan helped Molly get changed and she was told to go brush her teeth and use the toilet before going to bed. Booth brought in a bottle of water for her and cracked the seal for her easy access. Brennan said good night as did Parker before they walked out, leaving Booth to read his little Princess a story.

Brennan was in the kitchen with Parker when Booth finished with Molly; his girlfriend was chopping up cheese and tomato and placing them in small containers.

"Whatcha doin?"

He walked up behind her, his arms winding around her waist as he kissed her shoulder.

"Just preparing for tomorrow morning, I figured the less we have to do then the better."

Booth nodded.

"So what are we having?"

Brennan smiled.

"I thought we could have your famous grilled tomato and cheese omelettes on toast."

Booth chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh so I'm cooking then?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"Well I could do it but Booth... you make them so much nicer than I do."

He smiled at her whine and pout, knowing she was perfectly capable, but more unwilling, Bones loved the taste of eggs, but really wasn't so fond of the smell while cooking them and often avoided the kitchen when they were cooking, fried egg wasn't quite so bad, but when they were scrambled up she generally tried to avoid the cooking side of it. However that dislike would never get in the way of cooking for her family if need be.

"Ah huh, sure, ok."

Parker sat at the table with his camera, he smiled as he quietly snapped pictures of his parents, he'd made a promise to Angela to take as many secret snaps of his loved up Mom and Dad as he could, especially those moments where they look as though they're lost in one another's eyes.

As his Mom turned in his Dad's arms and her arms went around his neck, Parker snapped again and then again as their lips met and once again when her head went to his shoulder and he kissed her head.

He smiled as he reviewed the shots, thinking Angela would be very pleased with his work, his favourite though, was a picture he'd captured yesterday on the river.

**Flashback**

"_What about this one? It's nice and clean, there's shade and plenty of sand to run up and down?"_

_Brennan nodded and smiled._

"_It looks fine to me, Parker? Molly? What do you two think?"_

_Parker thought the stretch of beach was awesome, there was nobody on it and looked so inviting._

"_Yeah let's stop there."_

_Molly listened to her brother and repeated his words in excitement._

_Booth and Parker rowed toward the shoreline, when they ran aground, Booth jumped out and pulled the raft up onto the sand._

_Parker jumped out on his own and Brennan handed Molly over to her Father, to be placed on the sand gently. She handed the back pack out and then the canvas bag with their lunch in it._

"_Parker? You left something behind."_

_He turned to see his Mom holding his camera bag up._

"_How did..."_

_He wondered how the pouch had come off from around his neck, but walked forward to grab it._

"_Thanks Mom."_

_Brennan was last out, splashing down lightly into the shallow water, once the raft was empty, Booth pulled it further onto the shore to save it from floating away._

_They set up their blanket on the sand in the shade and laid down their drinks and sandwiches, as well as the snacks they'd packed from the cabin this morning._

"_Can we eat now, I'm starving, please."_

_Booth smiled and looked to Bones, his own puppy dog eyes looking up at her and making her laugh._

"_Are you sure you want to eat now? You don't want to relax a little?"_

_Three heads shook in the negative and the decision was made._

"_Ok, let's eat now."_

_She watched as Booth handed out the food and drinks, she often wondered where they all managed to put the food they consumed, but she guessed at least two of them were still growing and the one that had finished, tended to be extremely active. Brennan smiled as Booth handed her the sandwich she had chosen from the cafe._

"_Thank you Booth."_

_They sat back watching the water rolling up onto the white sandy beach, before ebbing away again the sounds of soft lapping, lulling them into a state of pure contentment._

_Three rafts floated by as they consumed their meal, one with three children on board, all waved as they passed. Parker smiled and waved back, quickly followed by Molly and then Booth and Brennan. They cleared the mess and packed their trash back into the pack, Booth removed the sunscreen and handed it to Brennan, knowing she would want it not only for herself, but she would insist both kids wear it and he would also not escape._

_Parker and Molly played with a tennis ball throwing it back and forth, after half an hour of land activity, Parker hedged the question._

"_Can we go in the water now?"_

_He knew that considering they'd just eaten, he had to wait at least the required fifteen minutes to allow their food to settle and Parker figured since it had been longer than that his chances were increased._

"_Yes, but please be careful."_

_He nodded, pulling his water shoes on and pulling his shirt over his head. Molly sat down and got her water shoes on also._

"_Why does we gotta wear shoes in the water Mommy? Does our feets gunna get dirty?"_

_Brennan smiled as she blew up one of the arm floats, while Booth did the other._

"_No, you need to wear them, because we don't know what's on the river floor, you can't see the bottom and you don't want to stand on something sharp do you?" _

_Molly shook her head._

"_No."_

_Booth pushed the float onto her arm and up to her bicep._

"_You ready Princess?"_

_The three year old nodded and smiled happily._

"_You stay where you can touch the bottom ok?"_

_Again she nodded and looked to her parents._

"_Is you coming too?"_

_Brennan smiled at the slight expression of concern on her daughter's face._

"_We'll come in later Baby; you play with Parker for a little while."_

_Molly nodded and turned to her waiting brother._

"_Come on Molly lets go, I bet the water is really nice."_

_Molly skipped over and took his hand, glancing back to her Mom and Dad as they took their first steps into the water._

* * *

_Brennan had snapped countless photos of the kids playing and splashing about, in her delight Molly hadn't realized her entire body was soaked, she was dripping from head to toe and despite the water dripping off her chin, she didn't seem to mind the fact she was blinking water from her eyes._

_Booth stood up and held his hand out._

"_Come on, it looks too good in there, I wanna try it out."_

_She smiled taking his hand and standing up after pulling her own water shoes on and removing her tank top and shorts._

_Parker grinned as his parents walked into the water hand in hand, heading straight toward them._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_They all splashed around playing together for a time, before Parker took his sister's hand and told his parents they were going to get a drink._

_His Dad had nodded and smiled as they made their way in and that's when Parker realized, he had the perfect photo opportunity._

"_Parker is not wanting a drink now."_

"_Shhh, just sit down for a second, I want to take some photos of Mom and Dad, so I need you to pretend to be drinking."_

_Molly wrinkled her brow._

"_It's a really important job Molly; do you think you can do it?"_

_The three year old nodded enthusiastically, picking up her apple juice and tipping it up in her mouth._

"_Well done."_

_Parker looked back to his parents and smiled. His Mom on his Father's back as he twirled her around, they both looked extremely happy, huge grins in place as his Mom's chin rested on his Dad's shoulder and their eyes stared into each other, Parker snapped the picture and cheered internally for the love so easily seen. _

**End Flashback**_  
_

* * *

Parker sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm gunna go to bed."

The twelve year old stood up from his place at the table and pushed the chair in.

"Oh, are you ok Buddy?"

He nodded at his Dad and smiled.

"Yup, just tired."

He walked over, kissing his Mom and declaring goodnight to both."

"Night Pal."

"Night Sweetie."

"Night Mom, night Dad."

He strolled off slowly, hearing his Dad kiss his Mom's cheek loudly, before offering to make her a cup of tea, before they relaxed in front of the TV a little while.

* * *

**Anyway, I'm sooo tired, please review.**

**PS Who's excited for season 7 WOOOOO HOOOOO I am :D, obviously.  
**


	131. Chapter 131

**Disclaimer- This is my 131****st**** disclaimer... I'm not doing it**

**A/N- I know, I know, you all just wanna read, go on then, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Friday 15th July

Molly woke up early the next morning, the sun shining in her eyes brightly and telling her it was time to get up. She pushed the covers back and slid from the bed. Walking out of her room, she tiptoed to the bathroom and went in, answering the urgent call of nature, she flushed the toilet and stood up on the two bricks her Daddy had found and cleaned for her to use as a step to reach the sink.

The house was quiet and instead of walking toward her parent's room, Molly turned and went to see if her big brother was awake.

She put her ear to the door and listened, it was quiet, reaching up she turned the knob and gave the door a gentle push.

"Parka?"

She whispered softly, while stepping up against the bed.

"Parka? Is you sleeping?"

"Hmmm."

"Parker is you awake?"

Parker groaned, this was the one thing he didn't miss about being an only child, he loved to sleep in and Molly; she just didn't get it.

"What's wrong Molly?"

He grumbled and he turned his head away on his pillow.

Molly frowned and ran around to the other side of the bed.

"Parka we gotsta get up now, the sun is saying so."

Parker groaned again and turned back over away from her once more.

Molly huffed and pulled herself up onto the bed.

"Parka? Don't you wanna play again?"

"Molly it's real early, my alarm hasn't gone off, that means it's not even six yet, go back to sleep."

"But Par..."

"Back to sleep Molly, there's lots of time for playing soon, but we need to sleep now."

He heard his sister sigh and felt a little bad, but he'd been having the perfect dream about his parents getting married and it wasn't lost to him yet."

"Can I sleep here wif you?"

Parker pulled the covers back and felt his sister climb under clumsily.

"You have to be quiet though, no talking, only sleeping."

"K Parka."

She dropped her head to the pillow and snuggled down, taking a final glance at the back of her big brother's head, before closing her eyes.

Molly wasn't a fan of sleeping, but she didn't like being in trouble and so did as she was told. From the time Molly was born, she had been placed in a crib and left there for hours and hours, she had learned to put herself back to sleep; there was nothing else to do, she was fed and changed only when absolutely necessary and only if her Mother had time between shooting up or boozing up. Molly had learned her cries were unheard as was her pain and discomfort and attention was something you only got when your Mommy and Daddy couldn't walk straight, as for affection; it didn't exist until her new Mommy bought her from the bad place.

For all these reasons; Molly, unlike a normal three year old, could go back to sleep, she could lay still and quiet, until either the sandman claimed her or she was told she could get up again. Rolling onto her belly, she mimicked her brother's position and fell asleep again.

* * *

Annie crept downstairs, missing the kitten that was usually hot on her heels. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Leon who was outside the window, cleaning them, she waved as he waved to her, a happy content expression on his face as he moved to the next one.

Annie prepared a bowl of lucky charms with almond milk for Angela and her watered down orange juice and she got the mixed berries out of the fridge for Hodgins along with the honey flavored yogurt. She knew Hodgins usually had coffee with his breakfast, but looking at the coffee machine she swallowed, feeling somewhat intimidated by the black and silver contraption.

She turned back to the fridge and got the coffee flavored milk out instead, hoping her foster father would be happy with her efforts.

She placed everything on a tray and took it out to the back porch, where they had been having breakfast the last three mornings.

She smiled as she heard her parents coming down the stairs, right on time. Turning around she skipped back inside and stood near the couch as they reached the bottom.

"Hey Kiddo, what are doing up so early?"

She grinned at her foster father.

"I made you breakfast, its outside."

She beckoned them out excitedly, with a huge grin in place. Angela smiled as they followed her, glancing to her husband as he chuckled.

"Oh Sweetie, you didn't have to do this."

Annie began setting the meals at the right places and ushered them the toward the seats, not expecting the hug and kisses from both parents.

"I wan..."

She giggled as she got squashed between them in an affectionate embrace.

"...ted too."

They both pulled back and looked to the breakfast.

"This great Annica, thank you."

They both sat down and the twelve year old took her place beside Hodgins on the bench seat.

"You're welcome."

She looked to Hodgins.

"Sorry I didn't make you proper coffee, but I didn't want to break the machine coz I don't know how to use it."

Hodgins beamed at his ice cold milk.

"Are you kidding, I dunno why I haven't thought of having this for breakfast before, coffee is just habit, I love the cold stuff."

She beamed with the positive reactions and watched them begin, before starting her own bowl of Golden Grahams. Angela had purchased small boxes of cereal in variety packs so Annie could find her favorite breakfast food in a bowl, she'd had Trix, Reese's Puffs and Cinnabons so far and had been looking forward to this morning's choice after trying Angela's lucky charms yesterday.

She found all the foods delicious and was a little sad at all things she'd missed on growing up, but she was glad to experience them now and knew some kids didn't even get that, so she was grateful.

* * *

Brennan rose at a quarter to six, Booth waking not far behind her, they both groaned at the idea of getting up, but after deciding on a warm shower together, were up in no time.

Brennan walked into her daughter's room to get her up and ready, while Booth was cooking breakfast, her pulse quickened seeing the empty and unmade bed. Molly had been making her bed; in the simplest of forms, pulling the blankets back up, since Brennan had showed her how, it had never been a chore, but Brennan had become accustomed to seeing the covers neat around the pillows.

"Molly?"

She frowned looking in the cupboard, before hurrying out of the bedroom and going to the bathroom.

"Molly?"

Brennan rushed down the hall to the living room; no sign.

"Molly!"

She checked the front door and felt it was locked, before turning and heading to the kitchen.

"Mo..."

Booth looked up as Brennan walked in looking ashen.

"Babe what's wro..."

"Molly? She... she's not in her bed, she's not anywhere."

Booth frowned and moved the pan off the stove.

"Wha... whatta you mean, I put her to sleep in her room last night Bones she's gotta be in..."

"She's not in there Booth."

Booth bolted out of the kitchen and down the hall, Brennan hot on his heels.

"MOLLY!"

Seeing the room empty he turned and looked at his son's closed door, taking a second to calm himself he pushed it open.

"Molly?"

Parker raised his head up and groaned at the quick action.

"Dad?"

Booth looked around the room, not seeing his daughter.

"Molly's missing, have you seen her this morning, did she come into you?"

Parker frowned.

"Ye... yeah, she's right here."

He turned over and smiled before pulling the covers back to reveal his still sleeping little sister, cuddled into her big brothers back.

Booth sighed, feeling a wave of nausea flow through him and the ebb away as Brennan pushed past him.

"Oh God Molly."

She hurried around to the other side of the bed and pulled her little girl into arms.

"Mommy?"

Brennan hugged her tightly, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"Yeah Baby, yeah Mommy's here."

Molly looked to her Dad and then her brother.

"Mommy, can we play now?"

Booth smiled seeing Brennan squeeze a little tighter.

"Yes Baby, we can play, whatever you want, whatever..."

Brennan reached out and pulled Parker back to her, briefly kissing his head before releasing him again. Parker frowned, his parents were on edge, they were almost panicky, he wondered what was going on.

"Dad wha..."

Booth looked to his son.

"Why was the door shut Parker? You know Molly doesn't like closed bedroom doors."

Parker brows rose up at his Dad's tone.

"I didn't close it, I was asleep when she came in, she opened it to start with."

Booth watched his boy sit up straighter, almost as if he were preparing to battle.

"Well she wouldn't have closed it... Your Mom and I have been running around the cabin looking for her thinking God knows what and..."

"Booth!"

He looked up at Bones and realized he was yelling at his son for no good reason, he dropped his head and sat on the bed.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Pal, it's not your fault, I just got... I was really worried something had happened to her."

As he spoke and breeze came up the mountain and through the open window, pushing the door until it clicked quietly into its frame. Booth sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry Parks."

Parker looked to his Dad and nodded halfheartedly.

"It's ok Dad, I'm going to shower."

He climbed off his suddenly crowded bed and left his room to have a shower, leaving his parents and sister behind.

Booth looked up to his girlfriend and daughter and smiled tightly.

"I didn't mean to yell at him Bones."

She nodded.

"You can talk to him at breakfast, while I bathe Molly."

Booth nodded, feeling terrible that his first words of the day to his son were spat out.

In the bathroom, Parker turned the shower on allowing it to heat, before stripping off, he took his tooth brush and tooth paste into the stall with him and brushed his teeth hard, his mind going over the last ten minutes; it wasn't his fault his sister came in, he spat the white foam down the drain and continued brushing; I shoulda told her to go back to her own room, shouldn't have let her stay, I'll lock the door tonight...

He rinsed his mouth and grabbed the shower gel from the small ceramic shelf poking out of the wall and began washing himself clean of sleep sweat.

Molly ate her omelette hungrily, two sleeps was a big effort, and the little girl had three slices of toast and huge drink of water. Brennan ate with her, though not nearly as much as they talked about what would happen throughout the day.

Parker walked into the kitchen slowly, he looked at his family briefly, before dropping his eyes and walking to the fridge to get the juice.

"Hey Pal, how many omelettes do you want and how many slices of toast?"

The twelve year old shrugged.

"Just toast thanks, just two."

Molly's little voice cut through.

"Parka, I had dis many of toast."

She held up two fingers on one hand and a third finger on her other hand.

"That's great Molly, you're probably real full now."

The little girl nodded and turned back to have another drink.

Booth felt his stomach twist, his son hated being in trouble; not that he was, but the fact he'd been spoken to so harshly was effecting him and Booth knew he had to make it right.

"You finished Baby?"

Molly looked up at her Mom and nodded.

"Ok, good girl, bath time."

Molly jumped down and ran over to her Dad.

"Fanks for my food Daddy."

Booth smiled, bending down he kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair.

"That's ok Princess."

Molly ran back to her Mom and they left the kitchen.

Booth moved the pan off the stove, for the second time that morning and walked over to the table.

"Come sit down Pal."

Parker recapped the juice bottle and placed it back in the fridge. He took his cup off the bench and sat where his Mom had been only moments before at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry about earlier Buddy, I know you're upset."

Parker shrugged.

"I don't have an excuse Pal, I just... I reacted badly and snapped at you, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry I've upset you."

Tears welled in his son's eyes.

"I didn't ask her to come into my room Dad."

Booth nodded.

"I know, but she loves you and she knows she can rely on you."

Parker tilted his head to the side, trying to blink away the water forming large tear drops.

"I told her to go back to sleep, she asked to stay, I didn't invite her."

Booth nodded.

"I know Parks, I know."

Parker looked up at his Dad with scowl that softened quickly.

"You really thought something bad had happened huh?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, I thought... I thought maybe... maybe she ran away coz she got scared or that someone had come in during the night and taken her away."

Booth looked directly into his son's eyes.

"Do you remember that morning I found you in the bath tub when you were five, you slept in there, with the shower curtain pulled around?"

Parker nodded.

"You remember you said to me, I was squeezing you too hard when I hugged you?"

Again Parker nodded.

"After I dropped you at your Mom's that morning, with Rose?"

Parker listened intently.

"I got in the car and drove down the street to the park, I sat on the curb for about half an hour throwing up those pancakes we made and not coz you made me put sausage in them, but because..."

Booth shook his head at the memory.

"I'd spent fifteen minutes screaming your name out and checking every cupboard and closet in the apartment, I was petrified that someone had come in during the night and taken you."

Parker smiled sadly and placed his hand on his Dad's comfortingly.

"You and Molly... you two mean everything to me."

Parker smiled.

"What about Mom."

Booth nodded.

"She does too, but it's different, the love I have for you and your sister... it's fierce Pal, I don't get to control it or anything around it, when you fear for your kid... it's consuming, do you understand?"

Parker nodded.

"Like Mom at Hodgins the other day? When she thought she hurt me?"

Booth smiled sadly.

"Yeah Bud, just like that, the idea of something happening to you, made her snap, it made her physically sick and while she had a good cry, I yelled and I'm sorry for that coz it wasn't your fault and you didn't deserve it."

Parker nodded.

"It's ok Dad, I forgive you."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Pal."

"BUT..."

Booth looked with widened eyes to his kid.

"But what?"

"You have to make me the biggest omelette ever."

Booth chuckled and stood up ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

"You got it Buddy, one monster omelette coming up."

* * *

Booth and Parker ate their meal quickly, Larry would be arriving soon and Booth still had to clean up the mess he'd made.

"I'm glad we talked Dad, it wouldn't of been good if we were mad at each other all day."

Booth smiled.

"I wasn't mad at ya Pal, never was, they were just words."

Parker nodded.

"Well I'm still glad."

Booth nodded, he was proud of the way his son had grown up, his level of maturity and ability to understand the other side was always a surprise.

* * *

Hodgins and Annie left the house at a little after ten to pick up Toby, Angela had opted to stay home and get dressed slowly, they had all decided to go for a walk at the Botanic Gardens after they brought Toby home and Angela wanted to make sure someone on staff could check on the kitten every now and then.

"Do you think he's gunna be ok Hodgins."

Jack looked to the young girl at his side in the car and smiled.

"Yeah, cats get neutered all the time, it's a simple procedure, I mean I'm sure he'll be a little sore, but he has all the treats and a life of luxury to side track him, he'll be back to himself in no time."

Truth be told Hodgins felt a little sorry for the gray stray, losing your man bits was never a happy thought, no matter the species, it seemed to be that every man could relate every other male life form on the planet, about the pain of having your manhood stripped from your body. It was as universal as the instinctive desire to cry out and crunch down when you watched another male of any species get hit, kicked or land on the very anatomy that defined being male in their eyes.

"The nurse said he was playing already."

Hodgins nodded.

"We'll see, there you go, he's fine."

He pulled into the parking lot of the veterinary clinic and leaned across to open the glove compartment in the dash.

"Can you grab Toby's paperwork please?"

Annie released her seat belt and leaned forward to grab the vaccination certificate and the admittance paperwork for his surgery.

"Yup, I can carry them."

"Sure."

He opened his door and slid from the car, waiting for his daughter at the front of the vehicle. Annie closed the glove compartment and also got out from the car, smiling when Hodgins put his arm around her shoulders as they walked inside.

"Hi, you're here to pick up Toby right?"

Annie smiled at the receptionist and nodded.

"Yes please, is he ok?"

The blonde haired girl smiled.

"He sure is, he had lots of cuddles this morning and he even had some treats."

Annie looked up at Hodgins smiled.

"I'll have a nurse bring him out for you."

She picked up the phone and dialed two digits.

"Cage nine, Toby's owners are here for him, could you crate him please, there's a blue blanket that goes too."

She hung up and looked to bright eyed little girl in front of her, before looking up at her father.

"Toby will need to stay on some low dose antibiotics for the next three days, you can just pop it into his food and he should eat it without noticing."

"Ok, so what's the damage?"

She smiled.

"Toby's surgery is a total cost of one sixty four today that includes antibiotics and having the stitches removed in a week and a half."

Hodgins as Annie looked up apologetically.

"I can do chores and stuff to pay for it?"

He placed his palm at the back of her head and ran his hand down to her shoulders.

"It's ok, stop worrying."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks Hodgins."

He hugged her back, before handing his credit card over to the receptionist.

A moment later the nurse that had taken Toby in came out with her patient and a smiled; Annie turned and dropped to her knees to get a look at her beloved pet.

"Hi Toby, it's me, I'm sorry you're sore, please don't hate me."

The cat pawed at the crate door and meowed.

"He missed you Sweetheart."

She looked up at the nurse and smiled.

"I missed him too, thank you for looking after him."

The smiled at the sincerity in the young girls eyes, she wished all the kids that came in to pick up their family pets, loved them just as much as this girl did her little stray.

"You're welcome; he was lovely to have around."

* * *

Larry arrived promptly at seven, Hodgins had briefed him on the family and a little on Molly's history, Jack didn't want anything to upset his little Mouse. Larry had taken everything on board and organized what he hoped would be a fun day for all.

"Howdy Folks, I'm Larry, y'all got everything on the list I gave ya."

Brennan nodded as she shook the man's hand.

"Yes I believe so."

Larry smiled.

"Well then, let's get movin, we wanna beat the sun over the ridge, or it's gonna get mighty hot."

Booth called down the hall.

"Molly! Parks, let's go."

Both kids came running out of the bathroom.

"Molly dropped her hair clip down the toilet."

Booth cringed.

"Well it's gunna have to stay there for now."

Molly looked to the man at the door and raised her brows.

"Well now, this must Parker and Mouse?"

Molly raised her brows at the moniker.

"Hi Sir."

Parker stepped forward and shook Larry's hand.

"Well howdy Parker, that's a pretty impressive shake you got there, how old are you son?"

Parker smiled.

"Twelve Sir."

Larry smiled and nodded.

"Well I think we're gonna get along just fine now, I got a boy of my own, about your age, he was gonna come along today, but took a tumble off a bull last night on the ranch and his Momma made him stay home."

Parker winced, imaging that falling off a bull wouldn't be all that fun.

Molly stayed back slightly behind her Dad's thigh, she watched Larry remove his hat and squat down in the door way.

"Now your Uncle Hodgie told me you were awful shy and as quiet as Mouse, but you know what else he said?"

Molly tilted her head in curiosity.

"He said you love butterflies, so I have a special treat for you later."

Molly looked up at her Dad and then across at her smiling Mom. Brennan smiled at both her kids and tilted her head to the kitchen.

"Go get your hats from the table, quick."

They both ran off and returned a moment later with hats on. Booth shouldered the back pack at his feet and they were off.

* * *

Larry took the family around the back of their cabin and through a locked gate into the forest.

"So today we're going to take a few trails that aren't open to the public just yet."

Parker smiled and looked up to the ranger.

"Why isn't it open?"

"Well, a number of reason actually kid, but the main reason is re-vegetation and regeneration, you know what that means?"

Parker thought about it a second.

"Regeneration is growing and re-vegetation is... growing too?"

Larry smiled.

"You are a smart one, not too many kids woulda got that and you're right, but it's a little more complicated."

Parker listened as they walked along.

"This trail used to be open to the public about five years ago, but it used to see a lot of hikers and they didn't always stay on the marked path, so the animals move out, they're not so fond of us humans..."

Parker smiled.

"Without the animals, the seeds of plants aren't eaten in the area and a lot of them plants need to be eaten up and pooped out to grow."

Booth smiled as his son laughed.

Re-vegetation is the spreading of plants to grow, regeneration is the time it takes for the those plants to grow, to start over, we also needed to help decolonization along to, which means, shutting the trail down so the critters felt safe enough to come back, in a few more years, we'll open her up again, but this is one of the most beautiful trails in the park and once it opens, hikers are gonna need a permit and a guide."

Brennan nodded thinking it was a practical solution to keep nature as it should be.

They trekked through forest and Parker could see that compared to the forest they'd walked through the other day, this one had hardly any undergrowth, there were a few weeds here and there, and a couple of saplings but other than that bare earth and tree trunks.

"If people followed the rules and stayed on the path, would there be lots of little trees and stuff."

Larry smiled sadly, placing his hand on Parker's shoulder.

"Come ere boy."

Larry took him a little off the path and squatted down.

"You see how tight this ground is, all pact down and such?"

Parker nodded.

"That soil should be loose, by animals scratching it up, that lets the light in and the seeds from plants can grow, when it's all packed down, ain't no light gets in and the seeds lay dormant until they rot away."

"Is it packed down, coz of human feet?"

Larry stood up brushing his knee off.

"Surely is son, humans and they're big clumsy feet, that don't know where not to stand."

Parker nodded and looked to his parents.

"I wish Annie were here, she'd have loved this."

Brennan smiled at her son while Booth simply chuckled.

"Mommy, it's cold."

Brennan looked down to where her daughter was walking between her and Booth, one hand in each of her parents, neither willing to let go after this morning's fiasco.

"It is a bit cold, do you know why?"

Molly looked around.

"Coz the lights are off."

Brennan smiled.

"In theory yes..."

Brennan tilted her head, thinking about if her daughter actually understood that she was indeed correct, she just hadn't expressed it properly; well for a three year old it was perfect.

"Huh?"

Molly looked up with a frown.

"You say Pardon?"

"Pardon Mommy Huh?"

Booth chuckled as they kept walking.

"There's no sun shining through baby, so yes it's colder."

"Where did he go? The sun, did he runned away?"

"No Baby, he's there, it's just these trees are very tall and the sun has trouble shining in."

Molly sighed and looked up to the very top of the trees, they were the tallest trees she'd ever seen.

* * *

Larry talked about everything from plants and animals to insects and underground caves, he knew everything about the park and Parker was incredibly impressed.

They finally came out of the forest and into a meadow with a large green metal structure in the center, and lot's of wooden fences and gates.

"What's this place Larry?"

Larry smiled.

"Ever been to a horse stable Parker?"

The twelve year old smiled and shook his head.

"No Sir."

"Well, you're about to, this is Yosemite Sam's Stables and wildlife rescue facility, whenever someone finds an injured critter, from birds and bears to snakes and frogs, we bring em here, they get all fixed up and rehabilitated and released back to where they were found."

Brennan smiled.

"You do satellite tracking from here too don't you?"

"Yes Ma'am, we got the largest single area to cover in the entire United States, everyone else gets little sections to take care of."

"Look Princess, there's a pony."

Booth pointed to the yards and smiled as a single chestnut mare trotted back and forth.

"That's Aurora, she's one of our breeding mares, been a bit jumpy lately so she gets a yard to herself, come on over, I'll introduce you to Gabby, she's a stable hand and will show you your horses for the next part of the hike."

Parker beamed, he loved horse riding and was always eager to get in the saddle.

"Umm, Molly has never ridden before."

Larry tipped his hat.

"Quite alright Miss, we got some the gentlest horses in the country, and Azure Sky is gonna take your husband and daughter together..."

Larry turned to Booth.

"If that's ok with you Sir."

Booth raised his brow.

"Yeah sure, why me though?"

"Your body structure would be more conducive to keeping that sweet little thing safe."

Booth smiled.

"In other words I'm fatter?"

Larry smiled and tipped his hat.

"Yes Sir."

Booth chuckled and looked to looked to Molly.

"You hear that Princess, you and me, we're gunna ride a horse together."

Molly looked more concerned than excited, but he saw the small smile tickle her lips.

Gabby was mucking out a stable when they reached the shed and smiled seeing the family behind her with Larry.

"Well hi there, you all ridden before?"

"Molly hasn't."

Gabby smiled and wiped her brow.

"Well, how about I wash up a little and get the little one acquainted with ole Azure."

Brennan smiled.

"That would be wonderful."

Gabby smiled.

"Bit nervous there Mom?"

Bones looked to Booth as he took her hand.

"A little, she's pretty timid."

Gabby looked to Molly and smiled and then looked to Parker.

"You got sweet looking kids."

She winked at Parker.

"Bet you're gonna break some hearts when you grow up."

Parker blushed, there was only one girl he was interested in and he had no intention of breaking her anything.

Larry and the family followed Gabby to the end of the stables as she used the wash basin and towel.

"Gabby grew up here, was born just on the other side of that hill in a ranch, she rides in every day, has done since she was seventeen."

Gabby turned and smiled, looking a little fresh faced, without the sweat and grime on her lightly freckled features.

"Come on, let's go see Midnight, she's our foal, not as scary as the older horses, she'll be a good stepping stone."

Midnight was a greyish colored foal, Gabby explained she was eleven weeks old and would turn jet black as she aged; she would start training in a few more weeks and would learn the trails from curry village and back. She wouldn't take anyone over sixty pounds for at least three years, when she'd start learning the moderate trails to Vernal Falls, where they were going today.

Molly hesitated with Midnight, but only for a few minutes, Gabby told everyone to ignore what was happening with Molly and the foal and she would relax easier, it didn't take long, before Molly reached out and allowed Midnight to nuzzle her hand. Booth pulled his cell out and set it to video, filming his daughter's first contact. They sat chatting for a while and when Molly was comfortable enough they moved to the stables again.

Azure Sky was lying on her side when they were granted entry into the stall, she was a beautiful horse, black with patches of white on her belly and branching upward, she also had pale blue eyes.

"Azure Sky is an Overo, that's her breed, Overos often have blue eyes and contrary to popular belief, she can see just as well as brown eyed horses, she's seven years old and has had one foal, her only problem is, she loves to eat and will try almost anything once."

Booth chuckled.

"Oh, well in that case, we should get along just fine."

Gabby smiled and watched as Molly edged slowly closer to where her Dad was petting Azure Sky on the shoulder. Brennan and Parker stood back watching, Brennan telling her son, not to crowd in on the horse; they would get their chance to pat her afterwards.

It took twenty minutes from Molly's first contact with Azure to be comfortable enough for the mare to stand up, Larry walked Azure out and Gabby went and got Liberty, Sierra's Legacy and Eclipse from the holding stalls.

The horses were saddled up and their shoes checked, helmets were given out and a quick reminder lesson was given, before a walk around the yards. Molly sat extremely still and Booth smiled, before reminding his daughter to breathe, he got her to pet Azure's mane, hoping to relax the three year old, before they left 'Yosemite Sam's Stables'.

* * *

**That was a long one, sorry. Thanks for reading, please review. **


	132. Chapter 132

**Disclaimer- *Looks at the screen scathingly***

**A/N- Everybody grab your horses and hold on.**

* * *

Larry led his group along a winding trail, loose stones and gravel made the humans glad they weren't on foot, but Brennan felt bad for the horses, despite knowing they were uncaring for the uneven terrain.

"How you folks doing back there?"

They all smiled and voiced approval for the ride; Booth glanced behind himself at Parker, who was grinning ear to ear, as Eclipse meandered along.

"You having fun Pal?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah Eclipse is a great horse Dad, he's real smooth to ride, Mom's horse keeps nudging him, but he just keeps going."

Larry smiled at the conversation.

"Ha, I think you'll find Liberty and Eclipse are in a relationship, they were brought to the stables at the same time and even shared a stall when they settled, that's not nudging Liberty is giving Eclipse, they're love bites."

Parker chuckled.

"Haha, Mom did you that, your horse has a crush on mine."

Brennan smiled, running her fingers through Liberty's ginger colored mane.

The path became narrower as they started up an incline.

"Daddy, does we get heavy for the horsey?"

Booth kissed his daughter's neck from behind and smiled.

"I think Azure Sky is strong enough to carry us Princess, but we'll give her a rest soon."

Larry's horse whinnied and the ranger cooed to her gently.

"Easy Sierra, its ok girl, its ok."

He turned back to look at Booth who was watching curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

Larry smiled.

"Sierra knows this trail well, she's warning of the path ahead, we'll need to go steady, the ground is unstable, just let the horses cross, trust them, they know what to do."

Three heads nodded in acknowledgement and watched as the ground surely changed.

"We've had a lot of rain this year and it's washed away some of the path, it'll smooth out again eventually from erosion, but we need to let nature run its course."

Sierra's Legacy hesitated for just a moment, pausing before taking the next step with her right front leg, she stepped down, while her back left stepped up onto slightly higher ground, Booth held Molly a little tighter as his horse followed in Sierra's hoof steps.

They each walked slow and steady across the eroded path and then moved down an incline into a grassed area. As the horses waded through a small river way, Parker smiled, his Mom's horse came up beside him and nuzzled Eclipse's neck.

"She really likes him huh?"

Brennan nodded as water droplets splashed down on them and Molly's giggle was heard.

"Do reckon we could ever own a horse Mom?"

Brennan smiled at the thought.

"I dunno Parker, horses are expensive and you have to ride them every day, train them and give regular exercise, I'm not sure our family has the time to do that, we all live very busy lifestyles."

Parker pouted.

"I guess, but it would be cool huh?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes it would be."

* * *

"Ok folks, up we go."

They stood at the foot of the Vernal Falls Mountain looking up. Tall Granite reached for the sky, stained black and orange, it was cracked and looked wet, small bits of greenery sprung from the crevices in the mountain wall.

"When we get to the spring, we'll have lunch and a swim if you want it."

Parker looked up at the imposing mountain.

"Are you sure the horses can climb that, it's really tall."

Larry smiled.

"We won't be going all the way to the top Son, the falls are about half way, around the other side, there's a large section where the mountain levels out, over hundreds and hundreds of years the water has created a huge basin of sorts and has cut into the mountain."

Brennan smiled, impressed with how Mother Nature worked.

"It's made a great picnic area for years now, but unless you take a guided walk or you're a very good hiker, you won't see this area."

Booth smiled, thankful to Hodgins for giving his family the chance to see what was bound to be an amazing sight.

"Ready?"

They each nodded and off they went, Brennan spoke softly to Liberty as they made the climb, quietly encouraging her and telling her what a good horse she was, she wasn't completely sold on the idea of animals comprehending what she was saying, but with each sentence and stroke of her palm to Liberty's neck the horse did seem to respond positively by relaxing a little and pulling easier through the incline.

Booth smiled, he could hear his girlfriend speaking to her horse, he found it amusing that Molly was doing the same thing to Azure the three year old was now completely relaxed without a care in the world, she was barely holding on to him anymore, too busy, playing with the horse hair at her fingers.

"Pretty horsey, nice horsey, horsey has nice hair."

Booth listened as she prattled on to no one but the horse.

"Hey Dad, can you hear the water, I can hear it, listen."

Booth smiled, he'd heard the gushing sound a few a minutes ago, but kept quiet and waited for the others to hear it, wondering if it was possibly the breeze against his ears making him hear things, but it seemed his son also thought it was water.

"I can hear it Pal."

"Getting close now folks, just up ahead."

The horses continued up the dirt path, the rocks and dried leaves becoming grassed over and soft.

They each awed at the sight, it was something akin to an oasis.

"Dad, this looks like the Garden of Eden, don't cha think?"

Booth smiled and nodded, seeing how his son could see the resemblance, though he himself, always pictured Eden being more like a sculpted garden, where as this one was completely natural. Trees grew at odd angles, plants and flowers were scattered everywhere, with no symmetry or pattern, mossy rocks edged the large water hole as a huge stream of water crashed down from the cliff beside them, vines hung from the trees into the water.

Most of the area was bathed in dabbled sunlight, but Larry led them over to a moderate sized shaded area.

"We'll let the horses off here; they can graze and drink, cool down while we enjoy the afternoon."

Larry climbed down, moving to help Parker down as Brennan got off and went to grab Molly so Booth could also get down. The bridals were removed from the horses and laid out.

"Won't they run off Larry?"

The man looked to the pre teen and smiled.

"Nah and they come back with a whistle, Gabby trained em well."

Parker watched as he removed containers and flasks from the saddle bags on Sierra's Legacy.

"Can I help?"

Larry was impressed by the boys politeness and handed him two flasks to hold as his father walked over and also held his hands out to help.

Brennan took the kids over to the water while Larry and Booth set up lunch.

"Whoa you can see the bottom."

"Mommy a rainbow, a rainbow, look."

Molly pointed to where the water hit the pool, the sunlight catching in the mist to create a rainbow.

"I wanna see the unicorn, Mommy please."

Brennan smiled.

"Oh Baby you can't see the unicorn."

Molly frowned.

"Why Mommy, in the book they like the rainbow."

Brennan nodded, squatting down to her daughter's height.

"You can't see them Sweetheart, unicorns are very shy, they probably all ran away when they heard us coming."

Molly looked around, disappointed but not heartbroken.

"If we be really quiet, will they come back Mommy?"

Brennan looked to Parker who was watching with a small smile.

"I don't think they'll come back Baby, but if you're really quiet hu..."

Brennan looked around with wide eyes and then back to her curious daughter.

"Did you hear that?"

Molly looked around and shook her head, turning as Parker stepped forward.

"I heard it Mom, listen Molly, shhh."

Both Parker and Brennan smiled, flinching at the same time.

"I heard it again, Molly did you hear the unicorn? You can hear their hooves tinkling, listen."

They all listened again, this time Molly heard the imaginary sound and smiled, looking around meticulously for the creatures. Brennan stood up to her full height, leaning down only to plant a tender kiss on Parker's crown.

"You're a truly exceptional brother Parker, one day she's going to realize that."

He beamed proudly and looked to his sister still listening for the unicorns in the surrounding space.

"LUNCH TIME! Come and get it."

All three hurried over, bellies grumbling in anticipation for their meal.

"Daddy, Daddy, there's unicorns."

Molly ran to her father, his smiling face faltering for just a second as he scooped her up, her legs wrapping around the back of his torso as her little chest was flush to his.

"Unicorns? Really? Wow. Did you see them?"

Molly shook her head.

"We heared them, didn't we?"

She looked to her Mother and brother, both who grinned at the man who they knew would be only too happy to go along, with extending the power of imagination and innocence.

"I wanna hear it to."

Molly put her finger to her lips and looked at her Daddy pointedly.

"You gotta be really quiet Daddy, shhh."

They listened and when Molly flinched hearing the unicorn, Booth smiled, giving her the impression he too had heard it.

"Did you hear them Daddy, they sound pretty."

Booth nodded.

"They sure do... but I bet they're not as pretty as you..."

He leaned forward, practically tipping her upside down as he kissed her cheeks; she squealed in delight, clinging to his shoulders as her little face turned pink.

"What about Mommy?"

Booth glanced to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Yup your Mommy too."

He continued kissing her and stood back up, when felt a little light headed himself.

"And Parka?"

Booth chuckled as his son scrunched his face up.

"I don't think your brother wants to be pretty Princess."

Parker shook his head, watching Larry chuckle at the family antics.

"Does you not wanna be pretty Parka?"

"I'm a boy Molly, boys aren't pretty."

Molly tilted her head.

"I fink you is pretty Parka."

The twelve year old blushed furiously as his Mom giggled.

"I fink Daddy is pretty too."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Nah, Daddy doesn't wanna be pretty either Princess, how about handsome?"

Molly smiled.

"Ok Daddy... but I still fink you is pretty in my brain."

Brennan laughed as she took a place on the blanket and looked at all the food.

"Wow. Larry, thank you, this looks fantastic."

Parker flopped down beside her and smiled.

"Yeah and I'm starving."

Booth and Molly sat next.

"You're always hungry Pal."

The twelve year old looked up indignantly.

"Not as hungry as you and Molly are all the time, at least I don't get up in the middle of the night for food."

Booth looked light a deer in headlights.

"I do no..."

"Yeah you do, I've seen you."

Booth smiled, put his head down and looked at the spread, sandwiches, grilled vegetables, salad and mini quiches.

"Wow, this is awesome, let's eat."

They all dug in, Brennan poured drinks of juice and iced tea out, handing them around as desired.

"Mommy dats egg."

Brennan smiled as Molly held up a little quiche with a small bite taken out."

"It sure is Baby, is it good?"

Her brows rose up and she smiled.

"Yup."

Another bite was taken and the three year old was silent once again.

Larry explained that they would have to leave by three at the latest, to make it back down to the stables, drop the horses back and then continue the hike back down to the cabin on foot, he said it was important for them to be back by night fall, or the chances of encountering the nocturnal wildlife would be significantly increased and that meant bears, coyotes, foxes, badgers, bobcats and mountain lion, all of who come out for their night time feeding and are not so fond of humans in their territory.

"Well, what say we scoot outta here by two thirty then?"

Larry smiled and nodded at the agent.

"No problem."

They ate their fill and helped Larry clean up the containers and scraps, making sure nothing was left behind. The ranger explained that they want to leave the picnic area in the exact same way as they found it, so no scraps, papers or plastic, the most that would exist after they were gone, would be their foot prints.

Parker continued asking questions about the environment around them, while his parents got Molly changed into her swim shorts and sun shirt.

"Close your eyes Baby, Mommy's gunna put some sunscreen on your face, your nose is going red."

Molly's mouth dropped open.

"Why? Is it like Rudolph? I not wanna be shiny."

Brennan was completely lost, unaware of this Rudolph person and his shiny red nose.

"No Princess, Mommy means the sun has burned your white skin, you're not turning into a Christmas reindeer."

Brennan raised her brows, still a little confused, but also wiser for knowing Rudolph was an animal and not a person with an abnormally red nose.

* * *

Larry sat back and watched as the family of four played in the water, seeing them so happy together made him miss his own wife, daughter and sons. He did however find it a little saddening the way this family seemed to gravitate toward the perceived man of the house hold, he wished his own kids and wife wanted to be with him in that way too.

He watched as Seeley kept an eye on all his family, his intent on keeping them safe clear to anyone who was watching. Temperance was just as cautious, but seemed a little more relaxed, possibly due to the fact Seeley was doing enough worrying for the both of them. The kids were oblivious to the concern held for them and were happily splashing about in the crystal clear water hole.

Temperance laughed as Seeley dropped under the water, only to come back up and have two kids attached to him, Parker on his back and little Molly on his chest.

Parker was an interesting kid, Larry had met hundreds of kids through his job, but he knew Parker and Molly were going to be two he'd never forgot for their own reasons. Kids Parker's age were naturally inquisitive and like sponges, absorbing everything they were told, but Parker seemed genuinely interested in learning, he was smart and in his own way very wise.

Little Molly was a different story, she was shy and timid, but it was easy to see the love of her new family was encouraging her slowly out of her shell. He chuckled in memory of the quick smile she had thrown him when he accidentally swallowed a fly, she hadn't laughed like her brother, but she found it amusing. He felt joyous though when he had heard her giggle at the bird that messed his hat as they walked toward the stables and although usually the situation would make him groan, he silently congratulated the bird for its aim.

Temperance was an odd woman, one he couldn't figure out, she was loyal and faithful to her family and loved them dearly that was obvious, she was extremely comfortable with them, she laughed and played like any mother of two, but she was also quietly reserved, she watched everything, it was as if she were analyzing life as it came at her, she seemed to be studying, learning how to react instead of simply doing so. He had seen her look to Seeley when jokes were made on their walk, she didn't seem to understand, he knew she was incredibly intelligent and strong, but she also seemed naive to some extent. Hodgins had warned him on the phone that Seeley and Parker were extremely protective of both girls and would go from friendly to fierce in seconds, if they felt a threat had made to the happiness of their family and Larry wondered about the history that got them to that point.

Seeley was a man Larry hoped he never got on the wrong side of, he oozed charm and a friendly disposition, but he also held a part of himself in check, the alpha side was on a tight leash. Larry had watched as Booth controlled his son, with a simple look, spoke to his girlfriend without an uttered word and calmed his daughter with a touch, he loved them wholeheartedly and they knew it, each of them saw him as their head, referred to him and accepted his decisions as final, but he was fair; and the relationship he had with Temperance seemed to be born out of respect and equality, she _gave_ him the position he held in their family and they both knew it. Aside from being a big guy, Seeley was an imposing and frightening man. He was the type of guy that you knew could snap if you stepped over the line, he was the type of man his Son's school enemy would fear, his daughter's first date would dread and his girlfriend's admirers would run from, he was a man who would do whatever had to be done, to protect the ones he loved and it showed in his eyes.

* * *

Brennan laughed as Parker held onto Booth's forearms, one kid on each side, they were laughing as their father easily lifted them out of the water and eased them back in, the muscles of his biceps bulging with each lift and his pectorals flexing with the control of lowering them both gently.

Brennan silently admired his form, seeing his strength was always a powerful aphrodisiac and she sighed wishing they could have a little time to themselves again. Booth had been the main attraction in her fantasies for many years now and the fact that they were now together, had only served to add fuel to the raging fire of her desire for him.

"Dad, can you lift Mom too?"

Booth smiled.

"Of course I can lift your Mother, she weighs about as much as you and Molly put together."

Parker grinned.

"Go on then do it."

Booth chuckled.

"Why?"

Parker let go.

"I wanna see, go Dad, do it."

Brennan shook her head.

"No, let's give your Father rest; this is supposed to be a vacation, not a trip to the gym."

Parker shrugged and smiled, looking up as Larry called out.

"Hey kids, you wanna see a giant earthworm?"

Brennan laughed as identical grins plastered across two faces, Parker turning to make his way into shore without delay.

"Me too, me too, I wanna see the wormy too."

Booth walked his daughter over to the sandy shoreline, releasing her when she could stand, she ran off quickly, to catch up with her brother who was waiting on the grass for her.

Booth turned and swum back to Brennan, smiling as she floated on her back with her eyes closed. He swam slowly over to her and slipped his arms under her body, pulling her to his chest and holding her bridal style.

Brennan lifted her head and smiled up at the brown orbs looking down at her, she felt her body flush under his gaze and hummed as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Their lips smooth and wet as they glided over one another, love filled and hungry they each pulled back panting.

"When we get back to DC, I find I would very much like to come and watch you at the gym."

Booth smiled at her faint blush.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, biting his lower lip and showing her reasons for voicing her desire.

"I believe it's for the same reason you like watching me do yoga on a Thursday night in our room."

Booth smiled and nodded, feeling his blood rush south at the thought of her holding certain poses.

"What can I say Babe, I'm a definite fan of the 'downward-facing dog'."

Brennan laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"More likely you're a fan of what the downward-facing dog allows me to achieve."

Booth shrugged and smiled cheekily.

"It certainly adds to its charm."

She smiled at the twinkle in his eye and pulled herself up in his arms, smiling as he pulled her close and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

* * *

At quarter past two, Larry put the bridals back on the horses and checked all the saddles were tight and secured, while the family dried and dressed.

Parker was helped up by Larry, while Booth climbed up and Bones passed their daughter up.

"Be good Baby."

"Yup, is you gunna ride your horsey Mommy?"

Brennan pulled her helmet on and smiled up at the blue eyes looking down at her.

"I sure am Baby; we're going to take the horses back to their homes now and then we can go home."

Molly nodded and waved as her Mom, walked to Liberty, who was waiting patiently.

Larry climbed up and led them to other side of the paradise they had spent the afternoon in, telling them the trail up the mountain was one way as is the one going down and then they were off.

The trail down was just as tedious, loose stones made the horses careful with their footing and a little slow going in some areas, Liberty and Eclipse were held up when Azure sky stopped for a graze on some yellow buttercups at the side of the trail, making Parker laugh when Eclipse head butted Azure to get her moving again.

Molly giggled turning to face her brother.

"Stop it Parka, she's hungry, thems flowers look yummy for her."

Parker rolled his eyes and whispered softly.

"Yeah and I bet we look yummy to some Mountain lion watching us in the distance."

Booth clicked his tongue at Azure and gave her a light tap to her under carriage with his boots.

"Come on girl."

Azure snuffled and took one last buttercup cluster before moving on.

Larry guided the horses into a small clearing and dismounted.

"Ok so I hear we have a butterfly fan with us, I've got a surprise."

Molly already looked interested, just hearing the word butterfly, though she had no idea what Larry was referring to her.

Brennan slid down off Liberty and helped Parker down off Eclipse, before moving to help Molly from her Father's arms.

"Just over there, beyond that log is a group of Shadbush, which is not only the feeding ground of the Weidemeyer's Admiral Butterfly but also a breeding ground and in just a few minutes, I should think we'll get to see a few of the chrysalis or cocoons on those bushes hatch."

Molly smiled, taking her Mom's hand they all walked toward the large and slowly rotting log in the grass. Directly on the other side was a tight grouping of twiggy bushes, with silvery green leaves and white flowers that looked like stars. The leaves were short and rounded, each one curling up at the sides, creating a funnel type shape. Each flower had five long petals and a circular green center and sat on the bush in clusters, Parker thought they looked like starfish.

As they got a little closer they noticed the chrysalis hanging from the thin branches and that a few were swaying despite the lack of wind in the area.

"Are they hatching?"

Larry smiled at Parker and nodded.

"Yeah, we're just in time."

Brennan squatted down behind her daughter and pointed to a brassy colored chrysalis on a lower branch, directly in the three year olds line of sight, Molly's mouth opened as she watched with literally bated breath.

"You watching Baby watch and see the butterfly come out."

Molly nodded, her gaze focused solely on the emerging black creature in front of her.

"Cool, look at this one, he's almost out whoa."

They sat quiet and still, watching as more and more chrysalis began to sway and move about on their own. The butterflies held onto the outside of what had been their homes for at least the last two months.

"Dat's pretty isn't they Mommy?"

"They sure are Baby."

The black almost silky looking insects flapped their wings, testing them as the unfurled and stretched for the first time. Each Admiral had a series of large white dots, forming a single white line across the top of their wingspan, while the underside, was patterned in white, brown and blue, each color a stark difference to the black behind it.

They watched as multiple butterflies set flight and took to the skies, groups of five or ten at a time, Molly wanted to stay longer, but Booth shook his head and after a little pouting, Molly knew she needed to be satisfied with what she had seen.

* * *

Annie was smiling as she slowly ate her rose flavored ice cream from the Botanic Garden cafe, Angela had gotten a wild pear milkshake and Hodgins was eating roasted wild Hyacinth, which Annie after tasting a slice, concluded they were like a roast potato but nuttier.

The cafe boasted a range of edible flowers, bulbs and herbs, not to mention recipes and dos and don'ts of the backyard garden.

"So I was thinking we should stop by Bren's on the way home, I promised her we'd water her plants and collect her mail and stuff, also make sure the fish aren't eating each other."

Annie scrunched her nose up.

"Fish eat each other?"

Hodgins smiled.

"They sure do, some are quite aggressive, others are just territorial and some will kill another sick fish by sucking the slimy coating off their scales."

Annie placed her ice cream cup in the middle of the table.

"Fish are weird, I'm glad I have a cat."

Angela smiled.

"Just don't tell Molly fish are weird, she'll make you watch Finding Nemo again and again and again."

Annie smiled, suddenly wondering about Parker and his family.

"Are you wishing you went with them Kiddo."

Annie came out of her daydream and looked to Hodgins with a smile.

"No, not at all, I'm glad I stayed... are... are you wishi..."

"No Sweetie, we're happy you're here too."

Annica breathed a sigh of relief; glad Angela seemed adept at reading her mind sometimes.

* * *

When they got back to the ranch, Gabby was waiting and turning on lamps around the property, to begin evening rub downs and night lunges of a few new fillies.

They thanked Gabby and said bye to their horses, before beginning their hike back down the mountain.

* * *

Larry left the family at their cabin just after five; they thanked him and waved him off in his truck after a five minute debate about accepting some payment for the wonderful guided hike. He had smiled at told them it was a treat for him to teach a family so much and know it didn't fall on deaf ears.

Booth pulled the cabin key from his pack and opened the front door, joining his family in the task of removing dusty and dirty boots, Brennan hung up their damp towels and their boots also, before following them all inside.

"Who's hungry?"

Booth smiled as his kids both screamed a yes. Brennan asked Molly to get her pajamas and put them bathroom, smiling as the little girl ran off.

"Can I call Annie tonight?"

Booth smiled.

"Go change in to some clean clothes for the car and I'll take you into the village."

Parker smiled, trotting off to his room.

"Why, don't we all get changed and have some dinner in there, I saw a pizza and pasta restaurant yesterday, we can go there."

Booth nodded.

"Ok, whatever you want."

She smiled, kissing his cheek and walking off to get Molly changed.

* * *

**Ok, I need a break, next chapter a bit more of Annie. Please review.**


	133. Chapter 133

**Ok, I'm really sorry everyone for the lateness, I've been in hospital since late last night, I apologize for the wait, I will answer all the reviews I've not answered yet, again really sorry, please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing ever changes **

**A/N- So apparently you all wanted more?**

* * *

Brennan took Molly into the restaurant to order for each of them, claiming a seat outside in the warm evening air. She ordered three pizzas that they all decided to share and a pitcher of lemon soda Booth took Parker down to the phone booth and sat down on a bench as his son made his calls.

The first was to his Mom, though it was quicker than he'd anticipated and the second call...

* * *

"Is it him? Is it?"

Angela smiled as she looked to the top of the steps where Annie stood, eagerly waiting for a response. The twelve year old had been wanting to speak with Parker all day, she had news and was excited to tell anyone who didn't already know.

Angela held the phone out to her foster daughter and laughed as she bounded down the steps, holding on tightly to the rail after her tumble yesterday.

"Jack and I will be in the rose garden, if you need us."

Annie smiled and nodded.

"Can Toby go with you; he really likes it down there?"

Angela smiled as the cat in question wrapped his tail around her leg and meowed.

"Yes we will take Toby."

Annie smiled and closed her eyes as her foster Mom, kissed her forehead.

"You come out when you're done, don't sit in here alone."

Annica nodded and placed the phone to her ear with a slight wince.

"Parker?"

She smiled, waiting as he greeted her before speaking again.

"Yup, guess what?"

She looked in the mirror on the wall and smiled.

"I got my hair cut."

Annie nodded.

"Yup, it's only up to my shoulders now, it feels weird but good."

Annie sat down on the couch and tucked her feet up under her.

"Angela took me, she said I could do whatever I wanted, so we looked at pictures and I picked a style, I hope you like it."

Annica blushed and ducked her head.

"You can't know that, you haven't seen it."

She giggled.

"Parker..."

Annie listened to his chuckle as she whined.

"I got my ears pierced too."

The twelve year old nodded and touched her heated lobe.

"A little but it was ok, they do it real quick, I have gold earrings with diamonds in them, can you believe it, diamonds, I was so amazed when Angela said I could get them, they're only little, but they're so special, I never wanna take em off."

She smiled.

"Ok, maybe for a little while, but I'll always put them back on, I have to leave these one's in for six weeks though and they gave me this stuff to spray on them."

Annie swapped the phone to her other ear and smiled.

"So what have you done today?"

* * *

Parker spent a good twenty minutes on the phone, before Booth told him to bring the conversation to a close, he knew Brennan wouldn't start their dinner without him and Parker and didn't want their meal to go cold, so he encouraged his son to say his goodbyes, despite seeing he was reluctant.

When his son stepped out of the booth, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Annie got her hair cut short and she got pierced ears, she's really happy about it, like really excited."

Booth smiled, he could tell his son didn't understand why a hair cut was cause for such delight, but he was happy Annie was happy.

"That's great, it probably makes her feel good Pal, she's possibly never had a haircut and because she wanted it, it might help her to feel good about the way she looks."

Parker nodded in thought and decided when he saw her next; he'd make a really big deal about how good she looked.

"She said her and Hodgins learned to play 'Let it Be' by The Beatles too; whoever they are."

Booth scoffed.

"Who ev... Parker, The Beatles are one of the most famous bands in music history, how can you not know who they are?"

The twelve year shrugged.

"Bet Mom doesn't know who they are."

Booth rolled his eyes; chances were Bones would think 'The Beatles' were very intelligent bugs much like the 'Rat Pack' were very intelligent rodents.

"No bet."

Parker smiled as they got to the restaurant, the pizza's were just being laid out by the waitress and Molly was bouncing eagerly in her seat as Brennan wiped her hands with a baby wipe, before she could eat.

"Hey, perfect timing."

"Hi Daddy, you comed back."

Booth smiled and sat next to his daughter, before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course I came back Princess, I'll always come back to you and your brother and your beautiful Mommy, always, no matter what."

Molly smiled.

"Dats good Daddy, I'd miss you lots if you goed away for a long time."

Brennan smiled as father and daughter shared an Eskimo kiss, before she looked to Parker.

"How's Annie?"

Parker grinned, happy to talk about his girlfriend again as he used the hand sanitizer his Mom handed him.

* * *

Dinner was a speedy affair, with a total of a full pizza left over, with a multitude of different toppings, they got it boxed up to take back to the cabin; Booth deciding it would make an awesome breakfast in the morning if it lasted that long.

"Booth that's terrible eating advice."

He smiled.

"It wasn't advice Babe; it was a statement, besides, what better time to eat it, when we have the whole day to work it off."

She shook her head, knowing for everything she would say, he would have a rebuttal, it seemed to be a subject he'd pondered extensively

They also grabbed a tub of strawberry gelato to share later, before making their way back to the Tahoe.

* * *

Booth pulled up into the drive way and killed the ignition, looking up onto the porch he squinted.

"Hey guys, look up there... on the porch."

They all looked up into the dark and saw the two red beady little eyes looking back at them.

"Daddy! What's dat?"

Booth looked back at his daughter, leaning to the side in her safety seat.

"That's a possum Princess; he's probably come out looking for food."

"We can give him Peeza."

Booth chuckled.

"No, pizza is for people Princess, possums eat possum food, people food makes them sick and we don't want to make him sick do we?"

Molly shook her head enthusiastically, glancing back to watch the possum walk around the porch.

Brennan looked to Booth and raised her brows.

"Are we going to sit here all night?"

He grinned, leaning across and kissing her lips quickly.

"Nope, just say the word."

Brennan frowned.

"What word? I don't know what that means."

Chuckling Booth opened his door and stepped out.

"It means, I was waiting for you to say let's get out."

Brennan watched as he smiled and closed the door, she looked back at Parker who was unbuckling his sister and tilted her head, sighing at the fact she was still confused.

They all headed up to the porch, watching as the possum skittered across the wooden floor and ran into the grass. Booth opened the door and they were home; well as close to home as they could get while in the mountains.

Brennan put their food away and turned to fill the kettle, only to find Booth already doing it, she smiled at the way he was always stepping up and doing the things she was set on doing, she knew he watched her and chances were, he was putting the kettle on because he knew she would want it on, not because he wanted it on, it touched her that he knew her so well, but a small part of her wondered if she should try to be a little more unpredictable.

"Dad can I go in the spa tonight, please?"

Booth looked to his son and then up to Brennan, feeling as if the decision was not his alone, considering it was their bathroom. Bone's shrugged and Booth looked back to his son.

"You know you have to wear your swim shorts coz chances are you won't be alone in there."

Parker sighed.

"Oh... but can't I just go by myself?"

Brennan looked to Molly who wasn't paying attention at all, Brennan looked to Booth and tilted her head, she knew what it was like to want some time alone and she wanted to grant that to the twelve year old who already gave so much of his time to his sister.

Looking to Parker she smiled.

"Go get you towel and your pajamas, I'll fill the tub for you and bathe Molly down the hall."

Parker looked to her.

"So... I can be by myself?"

He watched his Mom smile and nod.

"Yes, so grab a book if you like."

Booth chuckled at his Son's excitement, he realized the time alone was important and his heart swelled at the fact Bones had known that.

When Parker entered the bathroom he smiled, his Mom was in there and she had set out a bowl of gelato for him and a bottle of water.

"Do you want to have a quick shower first, get the dirt and dust off you so you're not basically wallowing in dirty water?"

Parker chuckled; she made him feel like a pig about to step into a pool of mud.

"Ok."

Brennan set the timer on the jets for half an hour and smiled.

"Once it's finished, climb out, it's very easy to dehydrate and half an hour is plenty of time."

He nodded.

"Ok, thanks Mom."

Brennan turned and walked out, pressing the switch for the exhaust fan, before closing the door and leaving him to it.

* * *

Annie stepped down into the garden; the soft grass underfoot, it was just after nine and the torches around the garden had all been lit. Annie smiled, she was still amazed at how lucky she had been to find Parker and his wonderful family and now to be living with Angela and Hodgins in a beautiful home, surrounded by nice, caring people, it was such a change from what she was used to and she had made a promise to herself to never forget where she had come from.

"Hey Sweetie, you finished on the phone?"

Annie smiled at Hodgins and nodded.

"Yeah, Parker had to go have dinner."

She bent down and picked Toby up from her feet, smiling as he instantly sought her shoulder and nuzzled in. She wondered if Toby knew he'd been saved too and was now just exceedingly happy, he was such an even tempered cat, never moody or sour like some.

"Are they having fun?"

Annie sat on the grass in front of her foster parents and smiled.

"Yes, they went horse riding today; Parker said they found the Garden of Eden."

Hodgins smiled.

"Molly went horse riding?"

Annie nodded.

"Ah huh, she went with Booth, sat on his lap."

Hodgins was impressed they had gotten her up on a horse, she was so shy, though Larry had told him Gabby was very good and they would try.

"Parker said Larry?.."

She looked at Jack, seeing if he got the name right.

"Yep."

"Larry knows everything about the forest; he even showed them a giant earthworm."

Angela scrunched her nose up; she thought regular earthworms were bad enough without tacking 'giant' onto their title.

"He said they went swimming in a waterfall and the water was clear like tap water."

Hodgins nodded.

"I hope he didn't drink it like tap water."

Annie smiled.

"Larry told them to spit all the water out, if it went in their mouth, he said the bacteria in the water could make them sick."

"Did you tell him about your hair and getting your ears pierced?"

Annie smiled.

"He said he couldn't wait to see."

Angela and Hodgins could see how happy Parker's excitement meant the girl and were glad he wasn't a typical boy and had said he didn't care or big deal. It had taken a long time in the hair studio, for Annie to decide on a style and length of cut, she had chosen simply in the end, but that didn't make it a less difficult decision to make.

Angela felt that Annie cutting her hair would be a sign of change, symbolic in some respects, a show of cutting her hair and cutting her old life, starting again. Getting ears pierced was almost a rite of passage for some girls, but for Annie it was a way to make herself feel good, she'd always wanted earrings but her parents had flat out told her 'no' from an early age, telling her she wasn't worth the money to get it done and she wasn't pretty enough to make it worthwhile. Angela disagreed profusely when Annie told her and they had gone straight into the drug store to get it done, after choosing a pair of diamond studs from the jewelers.

"So Honey, Hodgins and I were talking and we were wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow, you said you had never been right?"

The twelve year old smiled.

"Really? What will we see?"

Angela shrugged and Hodgins spoke.

"That's up to you, I was going to suggest you jump on the internet and see what's showing, but considering you're all up to date on the Harry Potter series now, it was released today, we could go check it out? Or I know you like Winnie the Pooh, it came out today as well, I saw a commercial for it."

Annica smiled.

"You guys are coming in with me aren't you?"

Angela smiled.

"Of course Honey, you're twelve and no daughter of ours is going to the cinema by herself at twelve, there's way too many psychos out there."

Annie felt the tears come to her eyes, hearing Angela firstly being so protective of her, but secondly to hear her say the words 'no daughter of mine', they went straight to her heart and she wanted to cry. In the past week Angela and Hodgins had made Annica feel the most welcome and wanted than she had ever felt in her life, they included her in all decision making and asked her opinion on things constantly, they spoke to her about her interests and asked if she wanted to start any hobbies or sports, truth be told Annie was entirely happy just to sit in a room with them and watch TV, she didn't need or want anything else, but they gave her more without hesitation and it made her feel so loved.

"I would very much like to see the new Harry potter movie; it's the final one ever."

Both her foster parents nodded and smiled.

"Ok, well how about we go back up to the house and look at the session times, I'll book the tickets on line and we'll plan our day around it, maybe lunch in town or dinner if we go to a later session."

* * *

Booth and Brennan lay in bed, quietly whispering to one another.

"You know Bones; I'm never going to get tired of doing that with you."

She smiled and raised her eyes to him.

"Making love?"

Booth smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, making love, every time is just..."

She snuggled into him and whispered.

"Like the first?"

He grinned.

"Yeah, but better, it's like you can read my mind, you do everything I want you to do and... wow."

Brennan rolled up and straddled his hips, smiling down as his eyes roamed her naked torso. His hands held her steady, thumbs caressing her thighs as she leaned down and joined their lips.

"Oh, Bones."

She pulled back and tilted her head to the side.

"I can read your mind Booth..."

He smiled up at her.

"Yeah?"

She nodded and lifted up...

"That's how know you want more."

...And slid down onto his manhood, both groaning at the feel completion. Booth chuckled and raised his fingers to her lips.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet Baby."

He pulled her toward his chest and smiled at the lack of resistance; she wanted to be there, close to him and would allow him to take charge whenever he wanted to.

* * *

Saturday July 16th

Molly ran down the hall and pushed her parent's bedroom door open; she smiled seeing them both still in bed and tip toed in quietly. Walking around to her Mommy's normal side, she frowned seeing her Dad there, she turned and went to the opposite side, creeping over she stood and stared at her Mom, knowing that she would open her eyes after a moment or two.

Molly smiled as blue eyes snapped open and looked across at her.

"Hey Baby."

Molly stepped forward and raised her arms, ready and waiting for a morning cuddle. Her Mom pulled her up onto the bed and smiled as she received a sloppy kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you Baby."

"Mommy why does you not be on dat side."

Brennan was confused for a moment until it registered that at home, she slept to the left of the door, where as in here she was to the right.

"Mommy doesn't like sleeping next to windows Baby, not since she was a little girl, so Daddy's sleeping there, but when we go home, it will be back to normal."

Temperance Brennan wasn't afraid of too many things in this world and one couldn't really call her aversion to sleeping near a window fear; it was more a strong dislike. When she seventeen and living in care, she had been asleep in her bed after a long night of studying, it was 4Am and her bedroom window was bare of curtains, she had woken up to a loud 'thwack' against the glass, turning she saw something that horrified her.

In Biology they had been asked to dissect and remove the eyes from a pig's head, Temperance had refused, she simply couldn't do it, despite all logical thought telling her the pig was already dead, she took one look at those sad eyes and long eye lashes and felt sick. The kids in class had laughed at her half of them calling her 'Foster Freak Show' while the others were chanting' Twisted Temperance' the names hurt but she was used to it, waking up to a blood stained window with a pig's head on the ledge however she was not, kids could be cruel when you were considered different and a teenage Temperance had seen most of it, for this one situation, Temperance Brennan had developed a dislike for flesh when working with remains.

"Not scared Baby, just uncomfortable."

Molly nodded and cuddled into her Mom's chest as they both slowly fell back to sleep again.

* * *

Annie stood in her bathroom with her towel wrapped tightly around her torso, she was looking at the face and body care products Angela had insisted on getting her, she looked up to the mirror and then back down to the bottles and jars, toner, cleanser and a moisturizer with SPF. Annie turned hearing a knock at her bedroom door. She poked her head out the bathroom door and called out.

"I... I won't be long."

"I've got your jeans Sweetie, they're ironed."

"Oh, umm, come in."

The door opened slowly and Angela peered around the door and smiled.

"I'll pop them on your bed huh?"

Annie nodded.

Angela thought her daughter was acting a little off and looked up and smiled.

"Everything ok Honey?"

"Ye... yes I..."

"Hey, it's ok, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Annie opened the door a little wider.

"I don't know what to use first."

Angela was confused and tilted her head until the door opened that little bit further and revealed the skin care products.

"Oh Sweetie, why didn't you just ask, I can totally help you there."

Annie shrugged.

"I was embarrassed."

Angela shook her head and walked toward the twelve year old with a smile.

"Come on. Let's do it together."

Annica smiled, turning back to the products on her vanity and watching as Angela picked up the cleanser.

"It's never too early to have a good skin care regime."

* * *

Parker woke and showered, his alarm had been set for eight and it beeped him awake promptly, he had found it odd that he was still asleep and hadn't been woken before seven, with his sister around, but perhaps she was worn out finally.

He stepped out of the bathroom, followed by a cloud of steam, he couldn't smell coffee or eggs or any food and he was instantly confronted with a brief sense of fear and abandonment and then he remembered the pizza and his stomach screamed at him for a slice of sausage and pepperoni. As he walked past his parent's room, he noted the door open and saw his Mom, Dad and sister all piled onto the bed and sound asleep, he stopped and watched them a moment, sighing he smiled sadly, wishing he was young enough to join them and wondering if Molly knew how lucky she was to be able to have the constant physical affection of both a Mom and Dad together.

After feeling a twinge of jealously toward his sister, Parker realized he had the house to himself and sighed, thinking about the relaxing morning he could have watching the TV shows he wanted, without having to tune into Dora the Explorer or Petey Possum. Saturdays were the best for morning TV and he planned on watching wisely, he knew he would never be able to catch up on the ones he'd missed, so he chose shows that didn't have any continuity. With another glance at his family he walked toward the kitchen.

Booth woke slowly to sound of light snoring, for a split second he wondered about it, knowing that unless she had stuffed up sinuses, Bones didn't snore, he instantly realised that they must have acquired Molly at some point and turned his head to see mother and daughter curled up together and facing him. He smiled, leaned in to kiss both their foreheads, before getting up to answer the call of nature.

* * *

Brennan and Molly walked into the kitchen to find it void of life, hearing the TV they quietly approached, Molly looking at her Mommy and smiling.

The boys were spread out on the couch, arms and legs akimbo a glass of milk each in one hand and cold pizza in the other, while watching cartoons. Brennan smiled as they both chuckled at the same time and raised their glasses to their lips, a song she had heard not too long ago popped into her head '_I've been watching you Dad, ain't that cool, I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you and eat my food and grow as tall as you are...' _She watched as they both turned their heads slightly and took a bite of pizza, looking back to the TV to chew, smiling as a gray cat on the screen chased a little ginger colored mouse around a kitchen with a knife and a nasty gleam in his eye.

"Hey you two?"

They both tilted their heads back on the couch and smiled.

"Morning Beautiful, morning Princess."

"Hi Daddy."

Brennan passed Molly down, into her father's lap and smiled as the three year old took a bite of pizza instantly, not at all fazed by her father's horrified expression. Brennan sat between Booth and Parker and looked to her son, reaching out she ran her fingers through his floppy curls and smiled.

"How long have you been up?"

He looked at his watch.

"Since eight, so about two hours."

Brennan nodded as he took another bite of pizza.

"Would you like something a little more substantial for breakfast?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"It's cool, I already ate three pieces, I'm pretty full."

Brennan shook her head and looked to Booth who had officially lost his slice to his daughter's hungry belly. Bones let her finish the slice, before standing up.

"Right Molly, kitchen please, you're going to fill your tummy with a healthy breakfast, so cereal. Then we are going to get dressed and drive out of the park, we are going to the butterfly fair in Mariposa today, so let's move."

* * *

**Another one bites the dust... please review, again I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Oh the song is called 'watching you' by Rodney Atkins; check it out if you're so inclined. Adios.**


	134. Chapter 134

**Disclaimer- I have a secret... I own Bones, HH finally relinquished custody of them to me and now they're mine, also... my doctor says I should start taking my pills again, coz I'm getting delusional, but I think he just wants my money...**

**A/N- Moving on...**

* * *

Hodgins helped his wife from the bath tub where they had been for the last half an hour, Angela had been suffering strong back night most of the night and after speaking with their private midwife had decided a warm bath in conjunction with an underwater massage from Hodgins was the best option.

Not wanting to cause Annie any confusion as to their whereabouts, they told her their plans and Angela had suggested that perhaps Annie take the opportunity to use her own tub and have a relaxing morning, before the cinema later.

Annie had agreed and even allowed Angela to apply an oatmeal and honey face mask to her nose, cheeks, chin and forehead, before leaving her in the bathroom, with her gardenia scented corner spa, which is where she was currently asleep.

* * *

Booth drove the Tahoe out of the National Park, receiving a red stamp on his payment papers at the reservation station, before they drove out.

The day was warm, a gentle breeze blew through the acorn and conifer trees around them, as the sun glistened on the flowing Merced River.

Booth took the Mariposa turn off and drove on.

Brennan turned in her seat, to face both kids, Parker had been quiet this morning and she was starting to wonder if she had upset him somehow; frowning she spoke gently.

"Parker can you pass me those two canvas bags please?"

Parker looked to the middle of the seat and grabbed the environment bags from the center, before handing them over.

"Thank you."

He smiled tightly and nodded.

"Mom, can you put my camera in your bag please, it doesn't fit in these pockets?"

Brennan smiled, looking at the small suede bag containing the silver digital camera.

"Sure."

He handed it to her and watched a she checked the drawstrings were tight.

"Thanks."

Brennan placed the camera in the center pouch of her bag and zipped it up.

Booth spoke up from the driver's seat.

"Now when we get there, please let's all stay together, no wandering off alone, if you want to have a look at something, we can go as a group."

Parker nodded and looked out the window at the small stalls set up on either side of the street they past, when Bones asked the million dollar question.

"Does anyone need the bathroom?"

Both kids and Booth shook their heads, Booth's silliness earning him a slap on the arm and an adoring smile.

"What?"

She shook her head and looked back to the kids.

"Molly you need to leave Pluto in the car please, so say bye bye for now and you'll see him again when we get back."

Molly cuddled her toy and kissed the orange dog's head hard, before dropping him unceremoniously on the seat.

* * *

Booth pulled into the angled parking next to another black SUV that looked brand new.

"Parks just sit tight and I'll open the door, I don't want you hitting the car next to us, with your door."

"I can open it myself Dad, I'm not dumb."

"Parker! Just wait for me; I don't wanna have to pay for damage to that car or this one."

Parker rolled his eyes and unbuckled his belt, before he began to help Molly when she started wriggling about impatiently.

"Sit still Molly... Ow! STOP!"

Brennan and Booth both turned back at the twelve year old's outburst.

"What's going on?"

"I'm trying to help her and she's being stupid."

Booth frowned.

"No name calling thanks."

"I didn't call her stupid; I said she was acting stupid, there's a difference Dad."

Booth held a finger up to his son, a silent warning to watch the attitude; Parker dropped his head and sighed.

"Yes Sir."

Molly looked to her brother who had stopped helping her get free.

"Out Parka?"

He shook his head.

"Nope, Mom will get you out, I tried to help you and you hurt my hand."

Parker showed her the fast forming blood blister from where the side of his hand got pinched in the plastic and metal buckle.

"I sorry, I's cited Parka."

He shrugged.

"You can still wait for Mom."

Molly looked out the window, to her Mom who was tying her hair back in the breeze. Booth opened Parker's door and looked to his Son's dejected expression and the red and purple blister on his hand.

"I wasn't telling you off Bud, but you know how upset your Mom gets at name calling."

Parker nodded, he did know and he understood, his Mom had been called all sorts of horrible names throughout school and she had been emotionally hurt by many of them, so now she took it to heart and got upset when she heard nasty names being thrown around, but Parker remained indignant.

"I wasn't name calling Dad, she was being silly when I was trying to help her, she hurt my hand, I just won't help her anymore."

Booth sighed.

"Come on Pal, don't be like that, she's three, cut her some slack and I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you."

Brennan opened Molly's door and the little girl held her arms up as her Mom undid the straps. Bones glanced to her son and his father, their expressions told her they were talking seriously; or had been, she frowned.

"What's going on?"

Booth smiled.

"Nothing, it's fine."

Parker looked to his Dad and sighed. Booth stayed where he was beside his son, till Brennan closed the door again.

Parker rubbed the sore spot on his hand and turned to get out.

"Parks..."

His father's hand on his knee, made him look up.

"I wasn't telling you off."

"Then why do I feel like you did?"

Parker dropped his eyes again and swallowed tightly, his breath leaving his body as his father pulled him tightly to hug him without warning.

"I think you just need one of these."

Parker smiled, he resisted for a second, putting up a halfhearted attempt at escaping the affection, but then relaxed into it.

Booth smiled, he missed hugging his son and couldn't help mourning for the lost opportunities he could have had when Parker wasn't with him growing up.

"I love you Buddy

Parker sighed, feeling a little of the resentment toward Molly's ability to have all the attention dissipate.

"Love you too Dad."

* * *

Brennan watched as Booth and Parker walked around to where she and Molly were waiting, Parker's body language was a little off, he was stiff and his eyes a little paler than usual, she frowned wondering if he'd been in trouble for something.

"Booth?"

He smiled and silently told her not to worry, but he could tell it wasn't going to be that easy. Bones had never liked the idea of Parker being upset; about anything, he was such a happy, bright personality and anything less than that concerned her.

"Daddy I want them other shoes."

Booth frowned and looked to Brennan.

"She has sand shoes in the car, I packed them anyway, but she insisted on wearing these this morning."

Booth looked down at the pink and white sandals on her feet, before looking to his daughter.

"You want those other shoes what? Manners please Princess?"

Molly looked at him and raised her brows.

"Please Daddy I want them shoes in there, fank you."

She pointed to the car and smiled.

"Oh, come on then, quickly Princess."

He held his hand out to her, holding tight when she slipped her little palm against his larger one.

Brennan looked back to Parker as he watched Molly and his Dad walk back to the car. Reaching out, she curled her fingers against the nape of his neck and smiled sadly when he looked up.

"Parker?"

He knew she was worried.

"I'm fine Mom."

She tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"You don't seem fine."

Parker stared at the ground, he knew if he looked into her eyes, he would spill his guts; he'd tell her everything in his head without really wanting too. He felt her hand under his chin, pulling his eyes up to look at her, he was powerless.

"I saw you and Dad and Molly this morning, she's so lucky, I wish you and Dad were together when I was younger, then I could of hugged you and gone to sleep with you and Dad, but now I'm older and I can't and it really sucks, coz she's doesn't even understand, she just thinks it's normal and she's a girl, so it doesn't matter how old she is, she can hug you guys anytime, I wanted you and Dad together so bad for so long... why did you guys have to wait till I was too old?"

Brennan watched the disappointed look on his face and felt her chest ache.

"Oh Parker, I'm sorry Sweetheart, I know you wanted us together and I know it upset you that we weren't, but please don't think that you are ever unwelcome in my arms, or your Fathers, no matter how old you are."

Parker shook his head.

"I know Mom, I just, I dunno... can we not talk about this now?"

He looked up with pleading eyes and Brennan relented, she had never forced him to discuss anything with her and he had always come back to her on his own, she hoped this time wouldn't be any different.

"Sure, but you know I love you don't you?"

Parker smiled.

"I know Mom, I love you too."

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, her expression still slightly concerned.

"You know Parker, no one around here knows how old you are, nor will any of your friends see you, if you decided you wanted a hug."

He looked up at her and searched her eyes; he wondered why that thought hadn't occurred to him, not that he cared too much about showing affection, his Dad had always taught him that he should never be ashamed of loving someone and showing it. Parker just got sick of having to ask himself if wanting a hug was ok, he always felt like he needed a reason now, where as Molly hugged her parent's coz she wanted to and for no other reason sometimes.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he smiled as she hugged him to her, kissing his head.

"You know Parks, your Dad misses hugging you a lot, he says you're getting older and you feel uncomfortable with his affection..."

Parker looked up a little shocked.

"He says he understands and tries to give you space, but sometimes he wishes you would just walk up and hug him like you use to."

"He... he says that?"

Brennan smiled sadly.

"Yes, frequently, your father loves you very much and he's afraid that you're growing up too fast, he dreads the day you decide you no longer wish to hang out with him."

"I won't want that Mom."

She smiled.

"Perhaps you should tell him that, I think later today, when we go back to the cabin, you and your father should spend some together, maybe you could go fishing, apparently the river is great at the moment for it."

"What about you and Molly?"

"We'll be fine Sweetheart."

Parker loved his Mom and sister, but he didn't get enough time with just his Dad and he missed it a lot; the idea of spending the afternoon with him, excited him greatly, a lot had changed since Bones and his Dad got together and one of the biggest things was, he no longer got his Dad to himself really at all, sharing with Bones was one thing, but his sister was like a fly and his Dad fly paper; she was always there and the fact annoyed him sometimes.

Booth and Molly came back the little girl now wearing her blue and white sand shoes. She grinned as her Daddy carried her and held on tighter when he tried to put her down.

"Stay Daddy."

Booth straightened up and positioned his daughter at his hip.

"Ok, but stop pinching Princess."

He winced as her little nails bit into his skin at his neck. Booth could tell Bones and his son had been talking, he wondered if she got anything out of him, she seemed to have a knack for getting the Booth men to divulge their darkest secrets. Looking to his son, he noted he did seem a little more at ease, but there was still something going on.

The family walked toward the cordoned off street and stepped past the barrier.

"Ok, so up on the right and down on the left?"

Brennan smiled as they headed to the right side of the street and its stalls. Brennan slipped her hand into Booth's and happily sidled in next to him, her other arm still around Parker with no intention of letting go, she would hold him all day if that's what he wanted, she would never turn him away.

Brennan purchased some homemade strawberry and plum preserves, along with a loaf of fresh bread and a small batch of pumpkin scones.

Booth pointed out some peanut brittle and fudge, so she gathered those also.

Parker pointed to a tub of fairy floss and was a little pleased when his Mom told him not to share with Molly, he nodded and watched her put it in the bag with the other things and then take his hand again.

They all stopped and watched a man, creating hand blown glass figurines and wine glasses, Booth smiled as his girlfriend admired a glass dolphin with gold tipping on the tail and dorsal fin. Similar to the one Max had given her a few years back, it sat alone on her dresser and Booth thought perhaps it needed a friend.

"Oh Mom, look at that..."

Parker pointed at a glass skull, complete with glass eyes that rolled in the orbital cavity.

While they were busy, Booth quickly purchased the dolphin, smiling when the woman, wrapped it in tissue paper and handed it over secretly.

"Thank you."

The woman with raven hair smiled.

"She's a lucky girl, I'm sure she'll love it."

Booth placed it in his cargo pocket and prayed he would not forget it was there. Walking up behind, his kids and girlfriend he smiled.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"Look at it Dad, cool huh?"

Booth didn't particularly think cool was the word for it, a little gross possibly, what with the red veins and greyish brain representation enclosed under the glass, but he could see his son was rather impressed by it and acted in accordance.

"Wow, pretty amazing."

Parker looked back to it and smiled.

"Are we ready to move along?"

They all nodded and stepped back from the gathering crowd. Booth scooped his daughter up, his fear of losing her increasing, as the people factor became decidedly more dense.

Brennan leaned in toward Booth and spoke quietly in his ear.

"This afternoon, when we get back, I told Parker that you and he would spend some time together, just the two of you, I think he needs some time away from Molly and I, so I suggested you two go fishing? He seemed quite excited."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah?"

Brennan smiled as father looked just as chuffed as his son.

"Yeah, I think you need it too."

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I need time with our son, not time away from you, but I'm so... I'm really glad you're not upset."

Brennan frowned.

"Wh... why would I be upset Booth?"

He smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Some women... some women get jealous Bones."

She crinkled her nose cutely and Booth smiled.

"Jealous? Of what?"

Booth shrugged.

"They don't like being... seemingly pushed aside I guess."

Brennan was quiet for a moment and Booth wondered if she perhaps was actually unhappy.

"Bones?"

Looking up he could see the question in her eyes.

"I... I never thought of it like that Booth, Parker is... our children must always come first, it's... it's our responsibility to ensure they feel loved and wanted all the time, Parker is at a confusing age, he needs you now more than ever and I would never stand between you both."

Booth squeezed her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips and kissing them hard.

"You're amazing Bones and our kids... they are so lucky to have you, as am I."

Brennan looked to Parker who was currently watching a busker play the harmonica; she smiled and looked back to Booth.

"Just as we are lucky to have you Booth."

* * *

Annie smiled as she got out of the car at the Regal Cinema complex, she was excited, her first movie experience, from the parking lot they could smell the popcorn and butter. Angela waddled over taking her foster daughter's hand and smiling.

"You ok?"

Annie looked up and smiled.

"Yup."

Hodgins joined them a moment later after making sure the car was locked, he smiled.

"Ok, are we ready for the final Harry Potter EVER?"

Angela smiled as Annie bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

Hodgins and Angela weren't particularly too fussed on the film they would be seeing, but had been acting the part for Annie's benefit and enjoyment.

Both adults smiled as Annie slipped her hands into each of their and gave an excited squeeze.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

They went from stall to stall, picking out knick knacks and souvenirs to take back, Brennan found a Dichroic glass necklace and earring set for Angela, a gift set of Mariposa rose scented body products, for which Cam seemed to love despite those around her telling her it was acrid or pungent. Booth spotted a collection of seeded marinating mustard's and thought Hodgins would love it, Molly found a set of colorful butterfly hair clips and ties she loved, so Brennan purchased them, but she was told they had to stay in the box till they got back to DC. Parker begged his Dad to get him a hand carved wooden box with a butterfly on it.

"Parks that's for girls, whatta you want it for."

Parker squinted at his father like he'd dropped out of space.

"Not for me Dad! For Annie, I'll do chores and stuff, she really wants a special box to put her memories in, like the picture of her grandma..."

Brennan smiled.

"A keepsake box?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah."

Brennan shrugged and looked to Booth.

"It is a lovely idea Booth."

Parker grinned, knowing he'd get if his Mom was on his side.

"And it's a beautiful piece."

Booth smiled as he handed his son the money for the box.

"Thanks Dad thanks Mom."

He leaned into her and smiled as she kissed his crown.

"Make sure you ask to get it wrapped well, tell them it has a plane trip to go on."

Parker nodded, picking up the box and walking to the other side of the table to pay.

* * *

Annie awed at the bright lights inside the theater lobby, the smell of pop corn was stronger in here and she inhaled deeply, feeling her mouth water for the treat. There were large cardboard cut outs of characters from films, she smiled at Winnie the Pooh, with Piglet holding his hand and then she spotted Harry and Ron and Hermione, all with their wands poised and ready to fire.

"Look, look that's them, there they are."

Angela grinned at the reaction to seeing the characters.

There was a line up at the ticket window, with younger kids dressed up as witches and wizards and Hodgins was glad he had purchased their tickets on line and printed them out.

"Let's get soda and candy and popcorn and ice cream."

Annie looked up at her foster father.

"You can get all the here?"

Hodgins wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"You sure can, come on, before the line gets too big."

Angela smiled.

"Can you get me a bottle of water and some Raisinets; I'm gunna go sit down over there."

Hodgins nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing Babe."

"Alright Kiddo, whatta you want? Pop corn, soda, you name it, it's yours."

Annie looked at the brightly lit board of treats on the wall behind the counter.

"Umm, I dunno, I don't know what this stuff is."

She looked up at him concerned and smiled when he pulled her in against his side.

"Well, pick a soda flavor?"

"Umm Mountain Dew please."

Hodgins nodded.

"Ok and we can get a giant popcorn to share, Ange wants Raisinets and I'll get her those Hot Tamales which I'm sure she'll share, I'm gunna grab some sour gummy worms and I think some milk duds, so we can all share them as well and so that leaves you, anything you want Annie?"

Her eyes roamed the board and the pictures of the candies and treats available.

"Umm are Sno Caps nice?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Yeah, chocolate with a crunchy white coating."

Annica nodded.

"Ok, those please."

Hodgins smiled.

"And pick two more things."

She raised her brows, already feeling beyond spoiled.

"I think I..."

Hodgins knew she would protest and held his hands up.

"Two more..."

"Umm Red Vines?"

Hodgins nodded.

"Have you had them before?"

Annie shook her head.

"No, but I seen kids at school with them."

"Ok and one more thing."

Annie smiled; she couldn't help it, she felt so amazing having someone care enough about her to be buying her things she didn't really need.

"Ok, Peanut M and M's please."

Hodgins nodded as they progressed a little further in the line.

* * *

"Mommy I is hungry."

Brennan looked up at her daughter.

"I have some crackers in my bag, do you want them?"

Molly shook her head.

"Well that's all I have Baby, so you'll need to wait until we find a shop with food."

Molly wrinkled her brow.

"But I is hungry now Mommy?"

Brennan shrugged.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, you can have the crackers?"

Brennan knew Molly wasn't overly hungry, in all likelihoods she was bored rather than hungry and would not starve in the next half an hour. She also knew if she continually gave into Molly's cravings the three year old would not learn to control her hunger and just eat constantly.

Molly shook her head at the second offer of the plain crackers and sighed.

"Ok, well you need to wait then Baby."

The three year old tilted her head to the side and gave a small scowl before looking away at the people around them.

Parker walked over holding a heavily wrapped box and smiled as he handed the change back to his Dad.

"Can I use the other bag Mom?"

Brennan pulled the canvas shopping bag from her handbag and smiled.

"Sure, don't leave it anywhere though."

Parker nodded.

"I won't."

* * *

At the end of the street there was a small coffee cart set up, selling cold juices and warm pretzels. Booth was about to leave Brennan and the kids when he noted his son watching him.

"You wanna gimme a hand Pal?"

He was slightly surprised at how excited it made his kid and Booth wondered if he'd been neglecting him a little.

Parker nodded as his Mom held out her hand for his shopping bag and smiled.

"Make sure you get napkins please."

Booth nodded and he and his Son walked off slowly. Brennan smiled as she watched Booth place a tender hand on the twelve year old's shoulder and they laughed about something.

"Where's they going Mommy?"

She smiled at her ever curious daughter.

"To get you something to eat."

Molly smiled and tilted her head.

"I go too?"

Brennan pulled the three year old into her lap and shook her head.

"Nope, you stay here with Mommy, Daddy and Parker need to spend some time together too."

"Why?"

Tapping her little girl's nose Brennan smiled.

"Because your Daddy is his Daddy too and Parker needs to spend time with him too."

* * *

As Annie made her way into the darkened cinema with her foster parents, she was struggling to contain her excitement the cinema was filling fast and they got some good seats on the aisle.

"Angela I really needa go to the bathroom."

"Ok hang on, let's just get settled and then Hodgie will take you down."

Annie nodded as they placed their drinks in the cup holders and their treats on the seat.

"Ok, come on Kiddo, let's go."

Annie smiled, taking Hodgins hand as they walked down the steps back toward the entry.

* * *

"What drink do you want Buddy?"

Parker shrugged.

"How long till we leave in the car?"

Booth frowned.

"What you're bored already?"

"No, I really wanna get milk, but if we go in the car I'll ge..."

Booth nodded and finished the sentence.

"Get sick... I Know, well we have at least an hour or so, I think you'll be fine."

Parker smiled.

"Strawberry milk then."

Booth nodded and they moved up in the line.

"So you having fun on vacation?"

Parker looked up with raised brows.

"Yeah this is an awesome vacation, I hope we can come back here one day, maybe with Aunt Ange and Uncle Hodgins and Annica and the baby... that'd pretty cool huh."

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah buddy, I think we'd need to rent two houses though."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah might be a bit squishy and we'll have to wait for the baby to grow a bit."

Booth smiled at his Son's plans for the future.

"So Parks... whatta you wanna do this afternoon? Fishing, hike, swim?"

Parker smiled.

"So we're really gunna do something, just us, you and me?"

Booth felt his heart break had he really not been paying much attention to his son, was his boy feeling left out, neglected, unwelcome, he tried to remember the last time he'd done something with just Parker, but all he could remember was the game of ball at the park, when they first moved into Bones apartment. Booth kicked himself and made a decision to make a vigilant effort to spend time with his son.

"Yeah Pal, you and me, whatever you want, name it."

Parker smiled.

"Fishing is cool, but I wanna throw em back."

Booth grinned and nodded.

"Sure you wanna see if we can hire some bikes and ride to the river?"

The twelve year old beamed.

"Yeah, cool can we?"

Booth nodded.

"Sure can Son."

They stepped up to the counter and placed their order, two coffees, two strawberry milks and four pretzels with cinnamon sugar. Parker grabbed the napkins his Mom asked for and two straws; his Dad grabbed coffee stirrers and sugar packets, before the order was handed over in exchange for money and the Booth boys headed back to the girls.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	135. Chapter 135

**Disclaimer- Don't own, don't claim, don't profit, please don't sue.**

**A/N- Let's roll...**

* * *

Annie sat in her seat between her foster parents, testing out the different candies before her the only thing she didn't like were Ange's Hot Tamales they left a funny after taste of very strong cinnamon and though the twelve year old liked cinnamon, she just wasn't so fond of it in candy form.

The lights dimmed and Annie's grin broadened.

"Is it starting, oh my God is it starting?"

Both her parents smiled.

"There's gunna be a few commercials beforehand."

The curtain opened on the screen and Annie squeezed both her parents thighs in an instinctive response to her excitement, she beamed when her hands were held tightly, one in each of her foster parents palms as the lights dimmed further and the first commercial welcomed them to the Regal Cinemas.

* * *

On the way back to the cabin, Booth stopped in the village, to pick up two fishing rods, bait, and two bikes, he loaded everything in the car and climbed back in. Parker was practically vibrating in his seat, Brennan turned to look at him and laughed, when she saw his grin, reaching out she took his hand and squeezed affectionately.

"When we get back, we're going to have some lunch and then you can get changed into whatever clothes are appropriate for bike riding and fishing, I'll pack some snacks for you."

Parker nodded, too excited to speak.

"Mommy I wanna go too."

Parker inhaled, he wondered if his little sister kicked up enough of a fuss, would plans change.

"No Molly, Mommy's not going to change her mind, you and I will have fun together and Parker and Daddy will have fun together, it's just for a little while, we'll be fine Baby."

Molly looked to her smiling brother and raised her brows.

"Does you not love me no more Parka?"

He sighed, he could understand how it must seem to her and he felt bad, but the fact of the matter was she got their parents to herself most of the time and he just wanted his Dad for a little while.

"I do love you Molly, I just..."

His eyes dropped down as did his voice.

"I wanna spend time with Dad too, he was mine first."

Brennan and Booth looked to each other across the car, despite Parker's whispered voice they had heard him loud and clear and wondered if he was beginning to resent their family situation.

Brennan felt saddened to think that maybe Parker's affection for their built family was waning and she worried they had pushed everything a long too fast, glancing to Booth, she wondered if he would back track now and although she knew Parker had to come first, she feared she would lose what they had made together.

Booth could practically smell the nervous sweat coming off his girlfriend, she was scared what Parker's words would mean and though he understood her fears, he wished she had a little more faith in what they all they had. Reaching across the center console, he took her hand and smiled reassuringly, holding it tightly in a silent communication that he wouldn't let go of her or their family.

Brennan sighed and held on just as tight, she knew families had rocky patches and it seemed that perhaps their first was coming.

Booth pulled into the drive and got out, his son hot on his heels as he slammed the car door after jumping free.

"Slow down Pal, you're gunna hurt yourself, here, take the house key and go inside, make a space in the bottom of the fridge for the bait, make sure nothing else is touching it."

Booth handed him the bait and the key and smiled as his son ran off.

Molly was put down onto the ground and watched her brother run off, without a backward glance.

"Baby, can you go sit on the step and take your shoes off for Mommy."

She nodded and walked slowly to the porch, knowing instinctively her brother didn't want her to follow him.

Brennan walked around to the trunk of the Tahoe and looked to Booth who was leaning against the car with his head bowed.

"Booth?"

He looked up and smiled, opening his arms and sighing as she stepped up to him and moved into his embrace.

"I love you and this is nothing ok, he just needs some time."

Brennan nodded silently against him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I don't want you wondering if we're strong enough for this, we are, I'm not letting you go, I love you Bones and I need you in my life, Parks and I will talk, we're good at that, he's like you."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Booth and I need you... I've always needed you."

Both kissed her cheek and then her forehead, her eyes and finally her lips.

"Something must have set him off, I'll find out what it was and we'll chat about it together, tonight, after Molly is in bed."

"Booth, I think he's just been bottling this up, he's had other things to focus on, with Annie in the picture and now he's back to focusing on the fact that Molly is in our lives and he's not an only child anymore."

Booth frowned.

"You're saying he's spoiled?"

Brennan's expression showed shock.

"What? No! I'm saying he missed out on what Molly is getting. At her age, he barely saw you, from the age four through to eleven he saw you one weekend out of every two or three if Rebecca was in a good mood, he's admitted many times he wanted us together and now we are, he's still missing out on the affection and attention that Molly gets because he's too old to act the way she does, he saw us all sleeping this morning Booth, I think..."

Booth wiped her cheek as a tear rolled from her eye.

"I think... maybe he's struggling to find his place with us, he's not the baby now Booth, he doesn't feel he can just walk up to us and cuddle like he used to..."

Booth smiled as she waded further into the realms of psychology, but she was making sense, complete sense really.

Brennan remembered afternoons in her office, waiting for Booth, where she and Parker would cuddle up on the couch and talk, he generally fell asleep, his head pillowed against her chest, she would run her fingers through his hair and kiss his blond locks as he dreamed. She sighed, it really was only a couple of years ago and she wondered if a child really changed that quickly, would he push her away now, if she tried to comfort him.

"Perhaps having Molly has made him feel there is certain way he is supposed to behave... older perhaps... now that he has someone to compare to?"

Surprisingly Booth thought it made sense; an older child didn't want to be thought of as a baby and so would try to act the opposite of a younger child. Brennan frowned, before looking up at him.

"I think we should set aside a night at least once a week, after Molly has gone to bed and spend time with him, watch movies, talk, whatever he wants... I don't want him to feel how he obviously is Booth."

"It's ok Bones, we'll sort it out, don't worry, in fact it's probably not as big of an issue as we think it is, I think it's just compared to the usual 'go with the flow' attitude he has, this change has been a little out of the ordinary."

Brennan nodded thoughtfully; she hoped that was the case.

* * *

Bones made sandwiches out of the fresh loaf she had bought from the market, and she packed up some snacks for Booth and Parker, standing at the bench, she was surprised when the blond head popped up beside her.

"Hey!"

He smiled and watched as she cut the core out of an apple and placed in a baggie.

"Can I help you Mom?"

She smiled and nodded, feeling a little relief that he didn't seem to mind her company.

"Yes sure. Do you wanna grab two bottles of water from the fridge?"

He smiled and turned away to grab them.

* * *

Molly sat in the living room by herself looking through her picture book about the Mary the butterfly from Mariposa. She flicked idly, confused why things felt different suddenly, she frowned, trying to think if she had been naughty, but she couldn't remember.

She looked at the picture of Mary with her friends and she wondered why her brother and Daddy didn't want her to come with them. Pushing the book to the floor, Molly slid down off the couch and ran to her room.

The tears came fast for the three year old and she wanted Pluto, but remembered he was in the car on the floor, grabbing her pillow; she sat on the floor in the corner and cried quietly.

* * *

"Have you seen Molly babe?"

Brennan smiled.

"In the lounge room, reading, I saw her a few minutes ago."

Booth frowned, wondering if she was laying down considering he'd just walked passed there and not seen her.

Kissing Brennan's lips softly he smiled.

"I'll go say bye to her and then we'll be off."

Brennan nodded and finished packing the bag for their afternoon.

* * *

Booth peered over the top of the couch and sighed at the empty seat and the book on the floor. Walking to the bathroom and thinking she had gone there, he redirected himself when he saw the door open and a quiet sniffle coming from his daughter's room.

"Princess?"

He walked in and noted the three year old huddled in the corner with a tear soaked face.

"Hey... what's the matter beautiful girl."

She hiccuped and sniffled as her Daddy pulled her up into his arms, her pillow still tight to her body. Booth sat on the bed and held her in his lap where he rocked her; he briefly wondered if his kids had ingested something to make them both act so out of character.

"Come on Princess; tell Daddy what's wrong, so he can fix it."

Molly nuzzled into him as she rubbed at her eye viciously out of frustration; Booth held her hand to stop her and looked down as her watery blue eyes looked up.

"Y... you and Par... Parka not... not want m...m... me no more."

Booth pulled her tight to his body.

"Who said that?"

She trembled slightly with the strength of her emotions.

"Did I tell you that?"

Molly shook her head.

"Did Parker or Mommy tell you that?"

Again she shook her head.

"So why do you think that?"

She shrugged and wiped at her other eye.

"Y... You ju... just want Par... ka."

Booth shook his head at the little girl he loved so much.

"How many days do we play together, you and me Princess?"

She shrugged.

"Come on you know Molly, tell me? Do we play just sometimes?"

Molly shook her head.

"Do we play almost every day?"

Again she shook her head.

"Do you and me play every day?"

Booth nodded with his daughter.

"Every day Princess, but I'm Parker's Dad too and I need to play with him sometimes and I'm going to play with him today..."

He wiped her cheeks as she watched him intently.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you Princess or I don't want you, it just means you have to share Daddy and Mommy."

Molly huffed and looked down at her pillow on her lap.

"Do you understand?"

Molly nodded slowly.

"So no more tears?"

The three year old shook her head as her father kissed her forehead.

"Good girl, now are you going to come and say see you later to Parker?"

Molly nodded as her Daddy put her pillow back on the bed and lifted her to his hip.

"Gimme a kiss Princess."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Better than that, I want a proper kiss."

Molly leaned in again and kissed his cheek harder.

"Better than that, a real kiss Princess."

Molly giggled as she leaned in again and gave him a hard sucking kiss to his already moist cheek.

"Yeah!"

He spun around in a circle, his daughter's smile now taking over her face.

"Woo."

He turned his head to her and gave a kiss just as hard back, while squeezing her gently in an adoring hug.

"That's my girl."

Booth stepped out of the room, as Parker came down the hall looking for his Dad.

"Are we going Dad?"

Booth smiled.

"Sure are Pal, you all ready?"

Parker grinned madly and nodded.

"Yup."

Booth put the three year old in his arms down and watched as she looked up at her big brother.

"See ya Molly."

She bit her lip as it trembled, her eyes filling with tears; Parker raised his brows and looked to his Dad.

"What's wrong with her?"

Booth smiled at the bluntness of the statement.

"She's confused Parks, this is the first time she hasn't been allowed to join in, and she doesn't quite understand that it's ok to do things separately, Molly thinks you don't want her in your life anymore."

Parker looked down and sighed.

"Molly you remember when you were having a tea party with Pluto and Flounder and Dory and Teddy and all your other toys?"

Molly nodded.

"You remember I walked past and you said I couldn't sit with you coz it was special time and you would play with me later?"

Molly nodded.

"Well... this is like that, I'll play with you later too, do you love me less when you had the special tea party."

Molly shook her head.

"Well, I don't love you less either."

Booth looked up to the ceiling, he was proud; proud of his son's maturity even when he was feeling out of sorts himself, he still endeavored to make his sister feel better and suddenly Booth knew this bumpy patch wasn't anything too serious.

* * *

Booth and Parker rode side by side down the hill on the track.

"DAD!"

Booth looked his son and smiled.

"I need to stop, my helmet is too loose."

They both back braked and the bikes slowed to a stop, Booth reached out holding Parker's fishing rod and waited for him to finish adjusting the black helmet.

"Done?"

The twelve year old smiled and nodded.

"Yup, how long till we get there."

Booth smiled.

"That depends on how fast we ride Pal."

Parker grinned.

"Race ya Dad?"

Booth chuckled.

"You know where we're going?"

Tilting his head Parker screwed his nose up.

"No."

Booth nodded.

"Well how about we stay together and ride safely, we can have a race at who can catch the most fish the quickest."

"I'm gunna beat you so bad Dad, remember last time?"

Booth smiled, his son was a very good fisherman, Parker had a lot of patience even as a young boy and generally he caught the most, they could survive weeks in the wilderness if they had a fish filled river, except for the fact Parker refused to keep the fish, he always threw them back, seeing them gasp for air, didn't appeal to him and Booth had never scolded him for it, like some fathers.

Booth remembered hearing a young father calling his young son and wuss for not wanting to cut the head off a live fish, the boy had obviously wanted to please his Dad and had done it, but at the cost of being sick. Booth vowed he would never make his son feel like that and so when Parker informed him they had to throw the fish back into the water to be with their family, he obliged without question.

They cycled their way down the slope and through Bridalveil Meadow to the river, placing the bikes in the bike stand provided and put the locks on.

"Ok, let's go Pal."

Booth smiled as his son sidled up next to him voluntarily and walked close by. The dirt path under foot was incredibly compact; the amount of foot traffic it had seen was no doubt excessive and made for an almost smooth surface to walk on.

"Do you miss Mom and Molly?"

Booth looked down and smiled.

"I always miss you guys when you're not with me Buddy, but I know they're safe and I'm happy you and I are spending some time together."

Parker swallowed tightly.

"Really?"

Booth placed his arm around his son's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Really Pal, you and me... we don't spend enough time together and that's my fault and I'm sorry, a lot has changed for you and I think maybe I've been neglecting you a little and I don't want that Parks."

Parker smiled.

"It's ok Dad, I know you've been busy."

Booth shook his head.

"That's not an excuse Pal, your Mom and I had a chat earlier, she's worried about you and has decided it's a good idea that a few times a week, after Molly is in bed, that the three of us hang out, doing stuff you want."

Parker raised his brows, he thought it sounded awesome.

"Whatta you think Dad?"

Booth sighed sadly at his son.

"I think it's a fantastic idea Buddy, if that's what you want."

Parker smiled.

"I like the sound of it Dad."

Booth kissed the top of his son's head and smiled.

"Good... we'll start tonight."

They walked along side by side, Booth's arm still around his son's shoulders, Parker didn't move away and Booth wondered if perhaps all his son's insecurities stemmed from needing more physical contact; the hugs and knuckles and affection seemed to have stopped rather abruptly in Booth's book and perhaps his boy was wanting it back again.

As the river came into view Parker excitement over flowed he began snapping photos and bouncing around like Tigger from 'Winnie the Pooh'.

There were three other father and Son duo's on the sandy bank and one family of five, Booth and Parker headed to an area clear of the others, wanting to keep to themselves as much as possible. Booth had wished they had the whole area to themselves, but he knew that would have been unlikely.

"Ok buddy, hiking boots off, don't wanna get em wet and put your camera in the back pack."

Parker sat down on the sand and removed his shoes quickly, putting his socks inside the boots and tying the laces together hurriedly; he smiled as his Dad sat beside him and did the same.

* * *

Brennan and Molly had taken the Tahoe into the village, Brennan decide to do a little more shopping and wanted to get Molly's help, she knew asking for Molly's opinion on certain things always made her daughter feel special and after Booth told her of the tears in the bedroom, Brennan wanted the three year old to feel that.

"Should we go and get a juice first Sweetheart?"

Molly nodded, taking her Mom's hand as they walked along the wooden sidewalk.

"Do you remember dinner the other night in the big room with stone walls, where you saw the raccoon?"

Molly nodded.

"In the castle?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yeah Baby."

Molly looked up waiting for her Mom to continue.

"Would you like to have breakfast there tomorrow?"

Molly smiled.

"It was pretty there Mommy."

Brennan held the door to the cafe open and smiled.

"It was, should we go visit them later and ask if we can have breakfast there after church?"

Molly nodded and looked in the glass cabinet at the counter housing all the cakes and sweets.

"What juice do you want Molly?"

"Apples please."

Brennan nodded and placed an order for a half strength coffee and an apple juice with the girl at the counter.

"Sure, anything to eat?"

"No thank you but if I pay now, can you put aside four slices of pecan pie please, I'll pick it up on the way back from shopping?"

The young girl smiled.

"Not a problem Ma'am."

Brennan nodded and handed over her credit card to pay and walked Molly over to a setting in the corner.

"So Baby, we need to buy a present for Daddy and Parker, what should we get? Any ideas?"

Molly smiled.

"Dinner."

Brennan giggled, thinking it wasn't a bad idea, both Booth boys would be very appreciative of having their stomachs filled at the end of the day, but she was hoping for something that wouldn't grow fur and look like a science experiment gone wrong, if they kept it.

"Yes ok, what about something that can't be eaten."

Molly rested her cheek against her knuckles on the table and shrugged.

"Toys?"

"Ok, do you think Parker would like a toy?"

Molly nodded.

"A teddy, Parker don't have none Mommy."

Brennan knew that at Rebecca's Parker had plenty of toys, but it was true the only soft toy Parker had was in a small metal trunk of Booth's with all his army memorabilia and a few things from his childhood. She had never seen inside the box, there was a padlock on it, but he had told her, it contained his medals of honor, his combat knife, his dog tags, a few photos of the guys he served with, copies of his X-rays after being tortured, a photo album of Parker growing up, a few pictures of his family when he was little, some of Pop's legal papers, newspaper snippets of their cases together and Parker's teddy that apparently, was a little worse for wear.

"Ok we can get him a teddy."

Brennan thought Parker might actually secretly like the gesture, especially if it was given to him by his little sister, but she would also buy him something else a little more grown up.

"What about Daddy?"

"Ummm, I dunno Mommy."

Brennan had seen Booth admiring a Leatherman super tool in the sports equipment window the other day and despite it's one hundred and twenty five dollar price tag, she was inclined to buy it for him, as she knew he could wear it on his belt to work, she knew he had his Swiss Army Knife, and it was still in great shape, considering its extensive travel history, but it was silver and he wasn't allowed it on duty, this tool was black and Law Enforcement approved.

The waitress brought her coffee out and Molly's juice with a bright pink straw, she smiled and spoke quietly to Bones.

"Cook has made some fresh choc chip cookies and was hoping your little girl could have one, on the house."

Brennan smiled as the waitress leaned a little closer.

"Lisa lost her little girl a few months back to Leukemia; I think your daughter reminds her of Regan."

Brennan smiled and nodded, feeling poorly for a woman she couldn't see.

"Tell her thank you."

The young girl walked away to get the plated treat and brought it back a moment later, broken in half with the chocolate still melting.

"Fanks Mommy."

Molly smiled as the cookie was placed down.

"You thank the lady Baby, she gave you the cookie."

Molly smiled up at her, but didn't speak, just silently and shyly tried to convey her gratitude. The waitress smiled.

"You're welcome darling."

Molly and Brennan were left in peace for the remainder of their visit to the cafe and upon departing Brennan asked the waitress to pass on her thanks to the cook and reminded her they would be back in a couple of hours.

* * *

**Another one down, please review.**


	136. Chapter 136

**Disclaimer- Nothing and I mean nothing has changed since last chapter.**

**Shall we? Continue that is?**

* * *

Booth and Parker stood ankle deep the slow rolling river water, they'd been fishing for twenty minutes or so and so far Booth had caught nothing, not even a nibble. Parker laughed as he reeled in his third fish.

"Haha told you I'd beat you Dad."

Booth chuckled at his son and shook his head.

"Careful Buddy, the afternoon is still young, I can catch up."

Parker rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I don't think so Dad."

Booth silently agreed as he watched the fish thrash about on the line.

"Cut him off Dad! Cut him off QUICK!"

Stepping forward Booth used his Swiss Army knife to hold the trout's mouth open while he removed the hook, before setting him free again.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine Pal."

Booth kept to himself that he wasn't sure the fish would agree, what with the hole now in the side of his mouth, but that thought hadn't occurred to the twelve year old yet.

"Whatta you reckon Mom and Molly are doing?"

Booth smiled.

"I dunno Pal; I know your Mom wanted to go to the Ansell Adams Art Gallery, so they could have gone there, why?"

Parker shrugged.

"Just askin."

Booth nodded and looked to his son's slightly squinted brow line.

"You miss them?"

"Yeah, I always miss Mom though."

Booth nodded.

"Whatta about Molly?"

"I miss her too, but not the same."

Booth smiled and inhaled deeply.

"So you're not having second thoughts about us being a family?"

Parker's expression showed more than shock, it was horror; he dropped his rod and turned to face his father.

"What? NO! I never want us to not be a family, I love it Dad, really, are you and Mom breaking up, please don't..."

Booth watched, as his Son's jumping from conclusion to conclusion, caused his eyes to fill with water quickly.

"I'm sorry, is it my fault, I'll make it better I swear..."

Booth dropped his own line and rushed forward at his son.

"Hey Buddy, shhh."

He knelt down and hugged his son hard.

"Please don't break up with Mom, please don't Dad, I love her so much and you do too and what about Molly and..."

"Shhh, Parker... hey, your Mom and I are not splitting, it's ok."

Parker was breathing heavily as his father hugged him close.

Booth pulled back slightly and searched his boy's face for any sign of relaxation.

"It's ok Parks, I promise you, things between Bones and are fine, great even, I just wanted to make sure you were still ok with the arrangement."

Parker wiped his eyes and nodded.

"I am, I am, I'm sorry I've been grumpy, I didn't mean it."

Booth chuckled and patted the sand next to him.

"Take a seat Pal; I wanna have a chat with you."

Parker swallowed and sat down on sand beside his Dad, his brows furrowed he wondered what the chat would be about.

"Look Pal, I know you've been upset today and I understand, but from now on, if something is bothering you, I want you to say something to your Mom or I, I don't want you bottling your feelings up, it's not good Bud..."

Parker nodded as he looked down the sand.

"You have these emotions for a reason and you need to express them, your Mom and me, we can't read your mind, you need to tell us when things are getting hard for you and we can all try to fix it together that's what families do Pal."

Parker looked up with his classic puppy dog stare.

"I'll try Dad."

Booth smiled.

"And you need to tell us if you want some time alone with us, that's ok Pal, your sister doesn't have to be involved in everything, it will be a lot easier when she feels more secure in our returning for her, but I think, if you want to go to the movies or something, with your Mom or me or both of us, you let us know, we'll work it out."

Parker smiled.

"Really?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah Bud, really, you're a part of this family too and your wants and needs matter just as much as Molly's."

Parker smiled and looked back to the sand, trying to hide the huge grin currently plastered to his face.

"Thanks Dad."

Booth ruffled his Son's hair and smiled.

"You feeling any better?"

Parker nodded.

"A bit, thanks."

They both looked out to the river, the water rippling calmly along under the sun's rays.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bud."

"Does Mom think I don't want us to be a family?"

Booth looked to the twelve year old, he wanted to lie, but knew his son would see straight through it.

"The thought occurred to her Pal, she's a little concerned."

Parker dropped his head.

"I'm sorry, let's go find her?"

Booth chuckled.

"Let's wait till later, she'll be ok, you and she can have a chat later."

Parker nodded, though his heart wasn't really into the fishing much now, he was happy to sit and chat to his Dad.

"So you miss Annie?"

* * *

Molly picked out a black bear for Parker, there were lots of toys on the shelf all representing animals found in the park, she had originally picked out a butterfly, but her Mom told her to pick something for a boy not a girl, Brennan was sure there would be a line not to cross when it came to boy toys and girl toys, she was thinking a butterfly was very much in the girl category.

Brennan also found a book about the extinct species of flora and fauna in Yosemite that had met their fate due to human land encroachment, she knew Annie's and Parker's science project included this topic and thought it could be helpful, so added it to the kite for Molly the natural flavored lip oils for Angela, Yosemite inspired candles for Cam, she smiled at the Yosemite Sam socks she had gotten Booth, she purchase a build your own mini Yosemite for Annie, reading the instructions she figured it was much like a terrarium and thought, Hodgins could help her, she also had a build your own robotic black bear complete with faux fur covering and figured, Booth and Parker could work on it together and bond a little more.

Molly got another book and some raccoon novelty slippers that Brennan found particularly unappealing, but her daughter had been told she could pick a gift for herself and that was her pick.

Brennan paid and they left the store, heading to the sport equipment store to pick up the Leatherman multi tool. She also purchased a smaller one for Parker and would give it to him for his trip to the Anthropology Camp next year.

"Ok Baby, let's get some food to take back to the cabin and we need to go back to the cafe and pick up desert."

Molly nodded.

"Is we still gunna see dat castle again Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Mommy almost forgot, yes after shopping we'll go there and make a reservation."

Molly furrowed her brow.

"What's dat?"

"What Sweetheart?"

"Res-a-tion."

Brennan smiled as they walked into the village store.

"Reservation?"

Molly nodded watching her Mom load their purchases into a cart.

"A reservation is a booking, so I'll go in and ask if they can save us a spot to sit for tomorrow morning."

Molly thought about this a moment and nodded, giggling as she was scooped up and placed in the seat of the cart.

"Ok Baby, whatta we need?"

* * *

"So you've kissed her?"

Booth knew the answer but he was trying to ferret out exactly how close Annie and his son were. Parker nodded.

"Yup, not much though, not like you kiss Mom."

Booth frowned.

"Whatta you mean?"

Parker smiled.

"We don't get all smiley and stuff like you and Mom and we don't kiss like Mom and Drew either, that's gross."

Booth's ears perked up, it wasn't like his son to be grossed by anything like kissing and so he wondered why Bec and Drew seemed to have crossed a line.

"How do they kiss?"

Parker scrunched his nose up.

"Drew looks like he's trying to give Mom his tongue or something, it's really yuck to see, they sit on the couch and do it right there."

Booth looked shocked.

"Do it? They have sex on the couch?"

"Haha NO! Kiss like that... all slobbery and stuff they look like Ms Winslow's Golden Retriever when he licks the window."

Booth also scrunched up his nose in semi disgust.

"You and Mom are different, you guys hug more."

Booth tilted his head to the side.

"And you're ok with that?"

Parker nodded and smiled.

"Yep, it's cool."

Booth nodded.

"You'd tell me if we made you uncomfortable?"

Parker nodded.

"I'd tell you to get a room..."

Booth smiled.

"Righto."

He reached out and squeezed Parker's shoulder affectionately.

* * *

It was four PM when Booth decided it was time to head back to the cabin and even if they hurried, it would be night fall by the time they got back.

"Come on bud, socks and shoes on, we need to drop the rods back and then the bikes and then hike up the hill."

"Can't Mom come get us?"

Booth smiled and looked to his watch.

"Nope, we can walk, besides she's probably bathing Molly and getting dinner started."

Parker nodded and stood up; they had a small walk back to the bike stands and then raced to the edge of the meadow perimeter, before hitting the bike track again.

"I'm glad we did this today Parks."

Parker smiled.

"Me too Dad, it was fun, I miss hanging out sometimes."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, me too Pal, from now on, we'll make sure we do something regularly."

Parker nodded.

"Cool."

* * *

Brennan looked at her watch again, it was five forty and Booth and Parker still were not home. Molly was bathed and sitting on the couch watching TV, while Bones herself was cooking dinner. She couldn't help feeling worried about them, night was falling fast and she didn't want them to run into some nocturnal man eater.

She stirred the rice, trying to occupy her mind and added the spinach she got from the market to the stir fry. She bought some beef from the village store and was leaving it to the side until she had dished out hers and Molly's portions.

Turning the heat off, she covered the fry pan with the lid and walked into the lounge room to check on her daughter.

"Hey Baby, whatcha watchin?"

Molly pointed to the screen.

"Dats Elmo Mommy."

Brennan nodded.

"Is it and who is the blue one?"

"Dat the Cookie Monster, he eats all the cookies in the world."

Brennan smiled.

"Wow, that's a lot of cookies."

The three year old nodded in agreement.

"He's gunna get fat Mommy."

Bones laughed and the pointed expression on her daughter's face and gently brushed the wisps of hair from her forehead.

"I think you're right Baby, he needs to eat lots of veggies and fruit and exercise a lot doesn't he?"

Molly nodded.

"He should go up and down on the steps."

Brennan pulled Molly up onto her lap and hugged her close.

"So, where do you think your Daddy and brother are?"

Molly shrugged.

"They went to play just together wif no one else."

Brennan smiled and kissed her little girl's forehead.

"Yeah I know, but that's ok, they'll come back and we can all play together, you play with Daddy and me all the time... Parker needs some play time too Sweetheart."

"I can play wif him Mommy."

"Oh I know you can Angel, but would you like it if the only person you got to play with was Parker, no more playing with me or your Dad?"

Molly shook her head vehemently.

"I would miss-ed you lots Mommy."

Brennan nodded.

"Yeah, that's why Parker can't just play with you Baby; he needs time to play with Dad too and me."

Molly nodded looking up as the front door opened.

"We're home!"

Booth's voice echoed through the cabin.

"DADDY!"

Molly wriggled down and ran toward the sound of her father's voice, crashing into him when she got there.

"Hey Princess."

He scooped her up glancing at Brennan.

"Sorry we're late, took longer than expected to walk up the hill."

Brennan nodded and looked for Parker in the empty hall.

"Wher..."

"Hey Mom!"

Parker barreled in from the porch and fell straight into her arms, hugging her tighter than he had in long time. Brennan felt the tears burn her eyes; Parker Booth was back to his old self and she was so relieved.

"Hey Sweetie."

She kissed his sweaty head, tasting salt but not caring.

"Did you miss us Mom?"

Brennan pulled back slightly, looking at his flushed face and bright eyes.

"I sure did Sweetheart, did you have fun?"

The twelve year old nodded.

"Yeah I caught all the fish though, Dad got nothing Ha."

Brennan smiled and looked to Booth who was rolling his eyes in good humor.

"Tell the whole world Pal."

Parker beamed.

"Ok, I'll write an email when we get home."

Booth and Brennan chuckled; this was the Parker Booth they knew and both of them never wanted to give him cause to be upset again.

"Well dinner is done, so both of you go wash up and I'll serve."

Parker tip toed up, his hands on his Mom's shoulders dragged her down as he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Mom, you're the best and I know I'm really lucky to have you."

Brennan smiled and watched as he trotted off toward the bathroom.

"Mommy?"

Brennan looked to the whispered call of her daughter still in her father's arms.

"Yes Baby."

"Can I give Parka his present now?"

Brennan smiled, Molly had been so eager all afternoon to give the gift she had wrapped up herself.

"Yes you may, but let him finish in the bathroom, no knocking or calling out; you just wait outside the door."

Molly nodded.

"K."

Booth lowered her to the floor and watched her skip off to her room first.

Brennan stepped up to Booth and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you're back."

Booth held her close.

"Were you worried?"

"When the sun went down I thought you'd be back."

Booth kissed her head and rocked them slightly.

"We left the river at four; I think I underestimated how long it would take to get back, sorry."

She smiled and kissed his chest.

"It's ok, how was the afternoon?"

They headed to the kitchen where Booth went to the sink to wash his hands.

"It was good, we talked a lot Bones, he's growing up so fast in so many ways, but in some... he's still a kid, I think maybe I've been treating him like he's older than he is, I thought he didn't want the hugs and the knuckles, good night hair ruffle, but... I think he misses it, I shouldn't have stopped, just coz he pushed away sometimes, I mean... God he glowed every time I hugged him today, we even got a secret hand shake going."

Brennan smiled, she could see the day was just as good for Booth too and was glad they had that time together.

"I'm glad Booth; he needs you as much as you need him."

Booth smiled.

"I couldn't have had that without you Bones, you being so understanding, this is a family vacation, a lot of people... women would insist the family stay together."

Brennan smiled and walked closer to him.

"Just because we separate for a few hours Booth, doesn't mean we're less a family, family is what's in here..."

She tapped his heart making him smile.

"You taught me that."

Booth smiled broadly, proud of her for believing him and somewhat proud of himself for teaching her something, so important.

* * *

Parker opened the door to the bathroom and nearly ran into his sister.

"Whoa, hey Molly, you wanna use the bathroom?"

She shook her head, looking up at him with her Mom's big blue eyes.

"What's up then?"

Molly held the gift she'd wrapped up to her brother.

"Is that for me?"

Molly nodded.

"Mommy and me got it for you."

Parker smiled taking the gift with scrunched up paper wrapping and way too much tape.

"Thanks, can I open it now?"

"Uh huh."

She nodded and followed him to his room, Parker watched as his sister stood at the door and watched.

"Why aren't you coming in?"

Molly looked around and then back to her brother again.

"Is you finished playing wif Daddy?"

Parker placed the gift on the bed and held his arms out to her.

"Come ere."

Molly walked in a little unsurely and Parker felt bad for her.

"I'm finished for today Molly, but that doesn't mean it's not going to happen again."

Parker stood up and lifted his sister onto the bed, before sitting beside her again.

"I love you lots Molly and that won't change, I'm always gunna be your big brother, no matter what, even if we get mad at each other, I'm still gunna love you, can you listen to me really carefully for a second."

Molly nodded and watched as her brother kneeled down on the floor in front of her.

"You know how you get cuddles all the time from Mom and Dad?"

Molly nodded.

"Would you miss that if they stopped?"

Molly nodded again, her eyes fused to her brothers.

"You know, before we met, before I knew you, I used to get all the cuddles you get now and I miss them too."

"So you and Daddy did lots of cuddles when you played today?"

Parker smiled, Molly's world view was so simple.

"Yeah Molly."

She smiled.

"Was they good ones?"

Parker chuckled.

"Yup, they make you feel all warm and squishy inside."

He leaned forward and tickled her belly, laughing as she rolled to the side and giggled, her little arms wrapping around his neck and dragging him down toward to her.

"I love you Molly."

Parker sat up and hugged her tightly.

"I love you much too Parka."

* * *

Parker and Molly came into the kitchen holding hands; Brennan smiled and pulled a little from Booth's embrace.

"You two hungry?"

Two heads bobbed in affirmative action.

"Ok, sit down and I'll bring it over."

Molly sat in her seat and waited as her Mommy dished up the food. Parker on the hand, grabbed drinks for all and as his Mom walked past on her final trip back to the stove he hugged her tightly.

Brennan smiled, she understood he was feeling emotional and just needed to get some of what he was feeling out, she often felt that way and Booth was generally on the receiving end of those 'if I don't hug you now I'm going burst with emotion, I'm feeling so much' hugs and she reveled in the fact, Parker came to her.

Booth smiled at the sight of Mother and Son locked in a tight embrace by the fridge, both had their eyes closed and heads bowed, Bone's lips rested against Parker's head, while his cheek rested against her breast bone. Booth could see Brennan's lips moving; she was speaking, but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Parker was nodding in response, almost unnoticeably.

"I love you Parker, so much Sweetheart, you never have to worry about that, I'm always going to love you."

* * *

The family had dinner and talked about their day apart, Booth and Parker cleaned up the kitchen, while Bone's took the time to have a shower, when she returned they were just finishing up putting the last of the cutlery away.

"I got desert from the Blue Merced, you guys want pecan pie?"

Parker and Booth both nodded and smiled as Molly came running in.

"Me too, me too I want dsert. Pleeasse Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Ok, you boys wanna have showers first?"

Booth agreed, he could still smell fish on his hands and was a little tired of the stench.

"That's a great idea."

Parker and Booth both walked off and Brennan asked Molly to help her by getting the bowls out of the cupboard. Molly ate her dessert first, it was almost time for bed for the three year old and Brennan didn't want her up any longer than she had to be; breakfast was at eight tomorrow morning, which meant up by six thirty at the latest.

Booth was first out of the bathroom, Parker always took the longest, he loved his showers since getting older, though even as a little kid he'd loved being in water, whether it was pool, bath or beach, it didn't matter, once he was in, you generally had to drag him out.

Booth was carrying his daughter down the hall when Parker finally presented himself, damp and clean.

"I'm going for my dreams now Parka..."

"Ah, you're brushing your teeth first Princess?"

Molly nodded as her Dad put her down and she wandered into the steamy bathroom.

"Say good night to Parks first though."

Molly turned back and hugged her brother, smiling when he kissed her cheek.

"Night Molly, sweet dreams."

She smiled and watched him walk toward the kitchen for his dessert.

* * *

Booth walked down the hall, he switched the bathroom light off and continued on to the living room, where he knew he'd find Bones and Parker. It had taken longer than usual to get Molly to sleep, apparently she hadn't used enough energy during the day, but it had taken a book and half before she started to get sleepy and the rest of the second book before she was asleep. He'd tucked her in and left quietly, pulling the door almost all the way closed and hoping she was deep enough to not wake up till morning.

Stepping into the lounge room he smiled, on the couch sat the rest of his family, Brennan in the corner of the couch, her arm around Parker as he leaned into her looking at a book she was holding.

"You two comfy."

They both looked up and smiled.

"Yep, are we going to watch a movie?"

Booth smiled.

"Sure, let's see what's on."

He grabbed the remote, turned off the light and sat down on the couch with them, smiling as Bones closed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Ok..."

Booth flicked the TV on and handed the remote over to Parker.

"Here you go your choice."

Parker smiled and started flipping through the channels.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well we have to get up early, there's a seven Am church service at the Ahwahnee and then we have breakfast in the dining hall."

Parker and Booth both looked up her.

"You're coming into the church?"

Brennan took in Booth's stunned expression and wondered if it was presumptuous of her, to assume he would want her in her atheist frame of mind to accompany them.

"I ah... I... I can wait outside if you prefer, I didn't think it would be a problem, I wasn't going speak my beliefs, I just..."

Booth scooted over toward them and pulled them both into his torso.

"I don't mind Bones, not at all, I think it's great, I know you don't believe and I would never try to change that in you, but I always miss you when the kids and I attend, it will great to have you with us."

Parker nodded.

"Besides Mom, God doesn't care if you believe in him; he believes in you and loves you just the same."

Booth smiled at his son's words.

Parker halted on the movie Daddy Day Care, it was only just beginning and he thought it would be good they could watch from the start; chances were his Mom wouldn't have seen it and this would give her the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Booth smiled down at his loved ones they were both lying on their sides, Brennan's head on his lap as he stroked his fingers through her hair and Parker lying against her, his head pillowed on a cushion, under her chin, as her arm draped over his waist and held him close.

Parker was half asleep and Brennan was on her way out.

"Come on guys, maybe we should go to bed."

"No Dad, let's stay here, it's warm and comfy."

Booth smiled, his son was enjoying the cuddle he was getting, it was easy to see, he was relaxed and breathing deeply, truth be told Booth was sure Brennan was enjoying just as much, she loved Parker and had never pretended otherwise, Booth remembered times when Parker was younger, he would find them curled up on couch together, sound asleep, or if he'd asked her to pick Parker up from school, he'd get home to find them asleep on his bed, generally laying on the right side almost as if they were waiting for him to join them, so many times he'd wanted to just slide in behind them and hold them both through the night.

Booth slid out from under them and smiled as they simply grumbled the loss of warmth.

"Hmm Booth where are you going?"

He smiled.

"Nature calls Babe, I'll be back."

She nodded and smiled as Parker yawned and drew back into her torso.

"Are you comfy Sweetheart?"

Parker nodded.

"Yup."

She couldn't see his face, but knew he was smiling by his tone.

"Are you feeling better about everything?"

She felt him nod and kissed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I made you think I didn't want us to be a family, I do Mom."

Brennan smiled at his sleepy voice.

"That's good to hear Parker, very good."

He nodded again.

"Me and Dad talked lots, it was good."

"Yeah, your Dad is pretty good to talk too, he's a great listener."

"So are you Mom."

Brennan held him a little tighter.

"So is there anything else you want to say?"

Parker thought about it moment before shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so... Dad said we can have nights that we can do stuff without Molly, is that right?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yep I was thinking a few nights a week, the three of us can watch a movie or play a game or even talk, if you want and maybe we can take Molly to Angela and Hodgins every now and then and see if Annie can babysit while the three of us go out somewhere."

Parker smiled.

"I like staying home better."

Brennan nodded; she understood that, she preferred being home too.

"We've always been honest right Parker?"

He nodded.

"Can I ask you something then, I'm not judging you."

Parker nodded, still facing away from her, it was easier this way.

"Are you jealous of the attention Molly gets?"

Parker shrugged a little.

"I guess, maybe a bit, but not jealous of her, I just wish I could do what she does"

"Like what?"

Parker was silent for while.

"This."

Brennan took a second to understand.

"This? Hugging this?"

Parker nodded.

"Getting older sucks Mom, I hate when I get upset I can't just get a hug and make it all go away, if I have a bad dream I can't come in to you and Dad."

"Why not Sweetheart?"

"Coz I'm too old."

Brennan frowned.

"Who says that?"

Parker shrugged.

"All my friends... they don't even like their parents, so they never have to worry and they have older brothers to talk to about stuff."

Brennan felt Parker's hand grasp hers and she held it tightly.

"Parker, you're twelve Baby, I know you are very mature in some ways but really... you are in many ways still a child and that's ok, I know you're trying to grow up and it's confusing, but don't try to grow up too quick, you have your whole life to be an adult, in the meantime enjoy being twelve not twenty one, if you want a hug, you take it, you have a bad dream or even just can't sleep, you come in... Your Dad and I are in no hurry for you to grow up..."

"What if you and Dad are having sex?"

Brennan smiled.

"If the doors closed, you know to knock."

Parker nodded.

Booth stood at the thresh hold, he'd been there since they started conversation and had tried to walk away numerous times, but it seemed his feet were rooted in position and he could help but listen.

"We love you very much Parker and the way you have been feeling... you don't need to feel that, we are here to give you everything you want and need emotionally and all the hugs, and kisses and love we have... it's all yours Parker and from now on unless you specifically stay stop, you're going to get as much as Molly."

Parker laughed.

"Haha, maybe not that much Mom, I don't need to be tickled or have Dad zoom me around the room."

Brennan smiled as she heard Booth's voice.

"Well that's good, I'm not sure I could lift you above my head anymore."

Parker and Brennan both looked up as Booth stood in front them smiling.

"Bones is right though Parks, you're never too old for hugs or knuckles or hair ruffling..."

Booth punctuated his point by messing his son's hair as he took a seat on the coffee table.

"Dad!"

Booth laughed as his son pushed his hand away and turned his face into the cushion beneath his head.

Brennan laughed as she pushed herself up into a semi sit, soon followed by Parker.

"Thanks for making me feel better and I'm sorry I went all stupid, I shoulda just said something."

"You didn't act stupid Pal, you acted human and hey... you've learned a lot from it right?"

Parker nodded as he placed his feet to the floor with a smile.

"Yep."

The three of the stood up and made their way down the hall, Brennan and Booth walking him all the way to his room, where they said good night, he received a hug from both his parents and a kiss from him Mom.

"We'll see you in the morning Parks, bright and early, remember breakfast at the Ahwahnee."

Parker nodded.

"Good night, I love you guys."

"We love you too Pal, sleep tight."

Parker stepped into his room and his parents walked back to theirs, hand in hand.

"Well... crisis averted Bones, that's one for family Booth/Brennan and zero for trouble and anarchy."

Brennan smiled her own mind dropping the Brennan and feeling quite satisfied.

"We're still the center Booth."

He nodded, pushing the door almost closed and following her under the covers.

"Always Bones."

* * *

**Ok, Please review.**


	137. Chapter 137

**Disclaimer- I own no one except my own characters.**

**A/N- I'm hungry, let's go to breakfast.**

* * *

Brennan had woken early; she got up and showered, before going to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She hadn't slept well and she put it down the fact, she thought she was over tired and hoped they could all have an early night tonight.

Placing two sugars in her mug; something she rarely did, she poured the black liquid over the top and stirred briefly. The sun was rising slowly, barely peaking over the tips of the tree line outside the kitchen window; she knew it would be another lovely summer day in Yosemite.

Picking up her beverage, she walked down the hall and unlocked the front door, stepping out onto the porch. The swing seat had been left unused thus far for their stay and she was intent on changing that fact.

Temperance remembered as a little girl, her family home had a swing seat on the porch; she had a vivid image in her mind, of sitting on that seat with her Mom and being swung to sleep on warm nights, cooed to and reminded of the love that surrounded her.

She also had a memory of watching her parents on that same swing seat, laughing softly when their children were supposed to be in bed. They would listen to the soft sounds of jazz and occasionally her Dad would stand up and her parents would dance together.

Looking at the seat now in front of her, Brennan smiled, she turned slightly and sat down a little hesitantly and trying not to spill her morning caffeine hit.

* * *

The front door creaked and Brennan looked to where she had left it open, smiling when she saw the blond locks appear.

"Morning Sweetheart."

Parker smiled and stepped out.

"Hey Mom, I got worried when I saw the door open, I thought maybe someone broke in or something."

He sat down beside her and smiled.

"Sorry Parks, didn't mean to make you worry."

He shrugged.

"It's ok."

She watched him pull his legs up under him and rest back against the wooden slats behind them.

"Did you sleep ok?"

Parker looked to his Mom and smiled.

"Yeah, once the owl outside my window flew away anyway, he was so loud."

Brennan smiled, she had also heard the bird, loving the sound for a while but quickly growing tired and irritated with the hooting. Parker yawned as he sat beside her and scratch his head; it was a moment of sheer emotional sentiment that caused her to place her coffee on the ground, reach out and pull her son into her chest. She hugged him and kissed his head, smiling when he relaxed against her and hugged her back.

Brennan pushed off gently from the floor boards and rocked them back and forth slowly, sighing contented when Parker relaxed further.

"I love you Parker."

His sleepy voice responded.

"I love you too Mom."

They swung quietly, simply basking in one another's company. Brennan thought the twelve year old had fallen asleep again; she silently hoped he had, there was something wonderful about holding a sleeping child in your arms, especially when void of illness.

"Are we going to church soon?"

"Hey, I thought you dozed off."

Parker smiled.

"Nearly."

Brennan nodded as he began to right himself again, both feeling the loss instantly and wishing they didn't have to move.

"Do you know what the time is?"

"It was six when I got up."

Brennan patted his knee.

"Go shower and I'll get your sister up, don't forget to wear formal clothes."

Parker got up and smiled.

"I won't."

He trotted off back inside, a little bounce in his step, Brennan smiled picking up her coffee and hearing him greet his father, before said father walked out onto the porch too.

"Morning Baby."

He sat slowly beside her and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you when I woke, are you ok?"

Brennan looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm fine just a bit restless I guess."

Booth frowned, smiling slightly as she handed him her coffee to finish.

"Thanks... is everything ok, you wanna talk about anything?"

Leaning into him she smiled.

"No, I just think perhaps an early night is needed, I had a lot to think about last night."

Booth nodded and kissed her forehead as she rested against his shoulder.

"Yeah it was a bit of bombshell day, but we got through it."

"I know."

Booth tilted his head down to try and see her face.

"But you're still worried?"

Brennan sat up slightly and inhaled deeply.

"No, I just... we're lucky it worked out so easily, some families... I'm glad we got through it is all."

Booth turned in toward her and smiled.

"We got through it Bones because we all communicated, we trust and love one another and we want this to work. I think really with every hurdle we get over, we get stronger, we learn from each other and lean on each other. A family unit is only as strong as their biggest triumph, so long as we face the problems head on and together, we'll always be building a stronger foundation for the next hurdle."

* * *

Showers were completed and the family met in the living room, once everyone was ready. Bones held her hand out, for Booth's wallet and dropped it in her bag along with his cell; that despite not having a signal, he was keeping on him, fully charged.

"Ok are we ready?"

Booth looked to his watch and smiled.

"Is we gunna eat food now?"

"Not yet Baby, we need to go to church first, can you wait, or would you like an apple?"

Molly shook her head at the idea of the fruit.

"Ok, well you'll need to wait ok?"

She nodded and took her Mom's hand, Booth smiled, he loved seeing his family all smiles and happy.

"Let's go, I dunno how many people will go to church while on vacation, but we want seats."

He ushered his family out of the living room and grabbed his keys off the hook at the front door.

Brennan buckled Molly in, who was busy looking at the big hibiscus flowers on her dress.

Parker climbed in the other side and buckled up, he looked across to his sister, she had been quiet around him again this morning and he wondered if she was still upset about yesterday. Holding his hand out to her, he smiled at her bewildered expression, watching as she slowly slipped her hand into his and smiled.

"Does you like my dress Parka?"

He chuckled.

"It's really nice Molly, you look pretty."

The three year old beamed in her car seat, any compliment was good, but one from her big brother; it deserved spot lights and a parade in her little mind.

"Fank you, I fink you look pretty too."

Parker laughed.

"Thanks Molly."

* * *

Booth drove down to the Ahwahnee, a lot of cars were in the lot and again the attendant directed them to their place. Booth loved the fact that they were all about to attend church together, it had always been a silent wish that his family would share his faith. He knew Bones didn't believe, but the fact that she was here; beside him with their children, it meant the world to him.

Booth carried Molly across the lot, Brennan's hand in his and Parker's in hers. The same red carpet was out and the family walked down it, following a small group of people toward the lobby. In the main foyer a few laminated signs stood pointing in the direction of where each service was held, 'Catholic service 7AM, Glacier conference room.' The arrow pointed them to the left and Booth led his family over to join a short line of people waiting to enter the room.

Brennan was nervous, she hated the idea of embarrassing Booth in front of this congregation and had made a promise to herself that she would stay quiet throughout. She also had no desire to make her children dread her attendance to any future services they may attend.

Everybody was dressed well, ties and trousers on boys and men, dresses and skirts on women and girls, Brennan recognized the young girl from the cafe yesterday and smiled politely as they took a seat up the back of the room. She looked around, at everybody, taking in the expressions on faces and how people behaved, she smiled as she studied her current situation, a learning experience she had longed for , she vowed she would act the part and simply watch and listen, no questions, no eye rolls and no challenges of thought, just her attendance in the company of her family.

"Are you ok Bones?"

She turned to her partner and smiled.

"I'm fine, why?"

Booth shrugged.

"Just asking, you seem a little bewildered."

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine, just watching everything."

He nodded and smiled knowingly.

"Studying?"

"Wha? I... is that not acceptable? I'm sorry Booth, maybe I should wait outside for you all."

Booth placed his hand on her knee and squeezed gently.

"Bones calm down Baby, I know you're nervous, but stop worrying, you're gunna be fine."

She grimaced slightly.

"I just don't want to embarrass you or the kids."

Booth smiled and leaned to the side to kiss her cheek.

"You won't, our kids could not be more proud of you if they tried, especially Parker, it wouldn't matter what you did, he would still think you were the amazing woman you are and as far as I'm concerned... I have never been embarrassed by you."

Brennan squinted.

"That's not true Booth."

He smiled.

"Ok so a couple of times when we first started working together, but once I understood you... that was it, no more embarrassment, I swear... you're a very misunderstood woman Bones."

She smiled timidly, it was true, she was incredibly misunderstood, but was glad that as it stood, her friends and family now knew her well enough to know, she wasn't as cold and unfeeling as originally assumed. She smiled, she was 'Iceland, cool to the touch but volcano underneath'.

The service began with the priest introducing himself as Father Michael, he told the new; ever changing congregation, he'd been with Saint Patrick's for nine years and welcomed this week's vacationers, praising them for continuing to pay notice to their faith through a time of fun and frivolity.

He spoke the Homily and Brennan watched as Booth nodded at the words voiced by the man in black and purple, at the front of the room.

Molly slid off her chair between her Mom and brother and stepped up to stand in front of her Mom, her arms up in a gesture telling that she wanted to be held. Brennan smiled and pulled her up onto her lap, smiling further when Parker moved down a seat, to sit closer.

Prayers were spoken, hymns sung and a collection plate passed around for those who could see their way to contribute.

Booth smiled as Brennan laid a significant donation down and passed it along.

Father Michael stood at the exit and farewelled each member, giving a prayer for their safety over this vacation period, before telling them to enjoy the brunch if that's where they were headed.

Booth thanked the priest as he walked his family out, smiling as the man praised him for taking time out of their vacation, to attend something decidedly less 'fun'.

* * *

"Who's hungry?"

Booth clapped his hands as he daughter cheered quietly, her little mind remembering they were in a public domain and she was required to use her inside voice.

"I was hungry a long time ago Daddy memba?"

Booth smiled at his little three year old, still in her Mother's arms.

"I do remember Princess, Mommy was going to make you eat an apple."

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, but I want pancakes Daddy."

Booth chuckled.

"Me too Princess."

He looked to his son and smiled.

"What about you Parks? You hungry?

The twelve year old nodded and patted his stomach for emphasis.

"Yup, I could eat the stomach off a low flying duck."

Brennan cringed at the new saying, imagining someone taking chunk out of a ducks belly as it flew overhead.

Booth chuckled.

"Ha, thanks for the mental image Buddy."

Parker smiled and shrugged.

"No problems Dad."

He chuckled as his father wrapped his arm around his shoulders and knuckled his head jokingly.

The family walked toward the dining hall they had been in earlier in the week and smiled. The room had been rearranged to cater for a long line of buffet stations along one wall. Each table had a single attendant waiting to cater to your wants. The large room smelled divine and all four joined the families in front and behind them sniff the air in anticipation.

A waitress smiled as she approached.

"Good morning, my name is Cassie, shall I show you to your table."

Booth and Brennan smiled.

"That would be appreciated thank you."

They followed her down the slightly narrower thoroughfare but smiled as they were seated once again at table thirteen.

"So, have you been to the Grand Brunch before?"

Parker, Booth and Bones all shook their heads, while Molly simply looked around in complete awe.

"Right so basically, we ask you start at the opposite end of the hall, near the entry, plates are waiting for use there. Obviously cutlery and napkins are here on your table and there are many sodas, juices and hot beverages at the refreshment station at the end, again cups and mugs are waiting for use."

She watched the three nod while the little blue eyed girl simply watched her.

"You can help yourself to as much as you want, but please use a fresh plate for each run through and leave used plates in the center of your table."

Parker frowned.

"Why?"

Cassie smiled.

"It's for hygiene purposes, we don't want the serving instruments to accidentally touch remaining food, or for any uneaten scraps to fall off a plate into the serving trays."

Parker nodded, happy it had been explained to him without any condescending tone.

Brennan smiled at Cassie for her easy speech with a curious child, some would sneer at the question, under the belief that kids should be seen and not heard.

"Any questions?"

"No, you've been very helpful, thank you."

The young girl smiled and nodded.

"No problem, enjoy and I'll return periodically to check on any requirements you may have."

They watched her walk away and then looked around at each other.

"Let's go."

The family stood, Brennan helping Molly get down and ushering her between herself and Parker.

"You stay behind Parker Baby, Mommy's right here."

Molly nodded as her Dad led them back the way they came in.

Booth awed at the food as they walked along; slow cooked country ham on the bone, prime rib served with natural jus and horseradish.

They stopped to place the meats on two plates, before moving along, Eggs Benedict and omelettes went on all four plates but the scrambled, poached and fried were left.

Molly held her plate until the next station, when Brennan took it for fear she might drop it.

There was a huge selection of seafood, ranging from smoked trout or salmon, oysters on the half shell, shrimp, steamed mussels and buttery gravlax.

Booth and Parker got a good serve of the underwater creatures too and Molly chose a small serving of the pink fish, though Brennan was sure if she knew what it was, she would have declined the offer.

Brennan loved the table housing fresh bagels with creamed cheese, thin slices of red onion, capers, sour cream. She loaded her plate and Molly's with a large variety of fruit, chocolate dipped strawberries. The antipasti tray sat on a table almost untouched, though they stopped as they passed by a platter containing cheeses, pickles and chutney's.

Booth awed at the Applewood smoked bacon and roasted red potatoes, filling the last corner of his plate.

The pastry table was last but by no means least it had an extensive selection of Tarts, Madeleines, Meringues, Cookies, Brownies, tiny Pan Cotta and Crème Brulee, all made by the award winning pastry chef on site.

Brennan helped her daughter back to their table and then offered to get drinks for them each, though Booth protested and it was decided the kids would stay at the table and eat, while their parents got the beverages for the meal.

Booth took his girlfriend's hand as they walked over to join the small queue.

"So, what did you think of the church service?"

She turned and smiled. She knew it would make his day to say she was thinking of converting, but that was never going to happen, she decided the next best option was to appease him.

"It was something I'm glad I was able to experience with you and the kids."

He smiled, he knew she would never become a religious person without due cause and the likelihoods of that were out of the realms of possibility, considering she had a reasonable explanation for everything and if he was honest; he didn't want her to change, he loved that she challenged him on everything, from his morals to his religious convictions, it made his faith stronger and showed him the areas of his life that required attention.

"So would you consider coming again, back in DC?"

She squinted and he knew she was a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure Booth, I... it's different up here, where we don't know anyone."

He frowned.

"You're embarrassed to be seen in church?"

His voice was a little incredulous and Bones frowned in response.

"Wha... no, I meant... up here, if I was to do or say something inappropriate we won't see these people again, these people are not your every week community, back home they are, if I did something or said something deemed wrong under the church, you would also be outcast and I'm not sure I could stand that guilt."

Booth smiled kissing her temple as he pulled her into his side.

"I love you."

Brennan smiled, closing her eyes partially as his words washed over her. She was unsure what had caused his declaration but she was always happy to accept it.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten with little to no fuss, Parker and Booth went back for seconds, while Brennan and Molly stayed in their seats.

"Mommy is we gunna have fun today togever?"

Brennan smiled and gently wiped her daughter's cheek with the napkin.

"We sure are Baby, we are going to go on another special walk today and we're going to learn lots and lots about the forest and the animals and how we can look after them."

Brennan had arranged a naturalist walk for the first three hours after breakfast called 'Wild Wee Ones' it was a guided walk and would teach children about basic survival and tell them what to do if they got lost in the bush, as well as teach them about the forest and their responsibilities while in it.

The afternoon would be spent in the Happy Isles Nature Center where interactive exhibits were set up and kids learned how to tell the difference between different types of plants, rocks and animal droppings and then in the evening they would gather for the Old Fashioned Campfire, where there was the promise of S'mores, family sing-alongs and camp stories by rangers who worked in the park.

All in all Brennan hoped she'd organized a fun day for them, all the activities were aimed at kids between four and fifteen with groups broken up into age groups for activities along the way and although Molly was only three she had asked the guide if it was ok.

"And Daddy and Parka is coming too?"

Brennan smirked at the curious tone of her three year old's voice.

"Yes Baby, they're coming to, we're going stay together all day ok?"

Molly nodded and smiled, pushing her plate away from her body and toward the center of the table, where three others were currently stacked.

* * *

Brennan groaned and shook her head as the male side of the family returned, plates loaded beyond capacity again.

"How can you eat all that?"

The question was rhetorical but she knew they would answer anyway; they always did.

"We're Booths Bones, we were made to eat."

Parker grinned and nodded at his Mom as he crunched down on a chocolate filled croissant the brown goo oozing out the bottom onto his plate.

Booth cut the bacon on his plate and ate it quickly, trying to prevent the smell, making its way to his girlfriend; when her hand found its position under her nose, he knew he'd failed and doubled his efforts.

Brennan watched both boys eat their food at a polite pace, slowly but surely clearing their plates.

"Parker look your tummy is big now."

Molly pushed her own belly out in exaggeration to imitate her brother's and giggled.

Parker rolled his eyes back and placed his hands of his stomach with a groan.

"I think I ate too much."

Brennan scoffed.

"But you're Booths?"

Parker smiled at her sarcasm.

"Parka is you gunna be sick now?"

He shook his head.

"Nah, I just need to sit a minute."

Booth smiled.

"How about you get up and walk around a little, let it go down a bit."

Parker groaned again.

"Take your sister over to the arch window."

Molly smiled.

"Yeah lets go there Parka."

Parker looked to his Dad and frowned.

"Ugh... I really wanna go back to bed, why can't we have siestas like the Mexicans?"

Brennan smiled.

"It's not just Mexicans that have siestas Parker, many Latin influenced countries who experience high temperatures at midday, have a midday nap."

Parker tilted his head.

"Why do they call it a siesta, why not just say sleep?"

Booth smiled, he loved watching Mother and son educate one another.

"Siesta is a word from Spain, originally it is derived from the Latin word _hora-sexta_ meaning sixth hour from dawn, so midday."

Booth shook his head in amusement as the kids walked off.

"Seriously Baby; Jeopardy, you would clean up."

Brennan squinted at him and shook her head.

"Hmm no thanks, that didn't work out so well for Mister Nigel Murrey."

She bowed her head in silent memory of the young man whose life had been cut short in front of them and Booth kicked himself for bringing the memories of the English Squintern up.

"Oh I'm sorry Bones."

She smiled tightly and shrugged a single shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm fine, I just... his Mother sends me cards sometimes, thanking me for accepting her son into our country and our place of work, she thanks me for being someone her son admired and for looking after him."

Booth smiled, he had never known of the correspondence till now and it saddened him to think having the contact with Bones was probably helping his mother to feel closer to her son, but at the same time, Bones couldn't move past it.

"Do you reply?"

Bones looked up with wide eyes.

"I did once, I told her I didn't do a very good job of looking after him considering the circumstances."

Booth sighed.

"What happened wasn't your fault Bones."

She nodded.

"Not directly..."

"Not indirectly either Babe, look the kid loved you Bones they all do, you allow them to fit into some place in the world, give them a chance to belong in a society that berates minds of brilliance... though admittedly geek is hot now days..."

Brennan smiled and blushed slightly as his knuckles brushed against her cheek affectionately.

"These kids you have working with you, most them are a lot like you used to be, awkward and socially uncomfortable, you let them develop in a safe and nurturing environment and that's a hell of a lot more than they would get outside the lab. Vincent's Mom, she had probably been waiting for her son to find a place he could fit in since the moment he started school, no parent wants to see their kid outcast Bones and you changed that for Vincent and his Mom, that's an incredible gift Bones, his Mom will always be grateful."

Brennan watched her partner's eyes, she loved him so much and really wanted nothing more than to crawl into his lap and have him hold her till bedtime, but alas, as she looked up, she saw Parker and Molly on their return, glancing back to Booth, she nodded.

"And I'll always be grateful to you for helping me through it."

Booth leaned forward pressing their lips lightly together as they were joined by a bouncy three year old and a yawning twelve year old.

* * *

**Big budda boom... please review.**


	138. Chapter 138

**Disclaimer- you know, same old story.**

**A/N- Let's get through Sunday, we're on the final stretch, back to DC on Tuesday.**

* * *

The Booth family went back to cabin after brunch to change, before they met with the naturalist at the bottom of Curry Village with about twenty others, children ranged in age from Molly's going on four, to a very tall fifteen year old girl, while parents of either singles or couples milled about.

"Wow, is everyone coming on the hike Mom?"

Brennan looked to Parker with his brows raised.

"I believe so Sweetheart, why?"

He shrugged; kinda wishing it would have been just them and the guide.

"Just asking."

Brennan smiled and nodded, she wished the group was smaller too, being part of such a large hike, meant you often didn't see as much as you could in a small group, animals skittered away having more warning, people held you up in certain places and not everyone wanted to learn as eagerly as you might.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Nancy an..."

A few of the younger children chimed in with a typical school room response of 'Good morning Miss Nancy', causing the woman to smile, while the rest of the group chuckled quietly.

"Ha thank you Good morning, I'm your guide today; my assistant Tracy and I will be showing you a little of this great park and all we really ask, is that you stay on the path and stay together."

She looked around at the smiling faces and briefly checked everyone had water and closed in shoes on.

"Ok so the walk we're going on is about three hours round trip, of course depending on how long we stop for we should be back about two PM."

The parents all nodded in acknowledgement, a few even looking at their watches.

"Alright so everyone is here, let's go."

* * *

Nancy took them through Bridalveil meadow, past Mirror Lake and around the back of Little Yosemite Falls. She pointed out different types of grasses and which ones could be dangerous.

"Now this one, don't touch it..."

She spoke as an older boy leaned in to grab the yellow flower.

"This is the yellow star thistle; it's what we call an invasive plant that means it's not supposed to be here."

"Scuze me Miss, but how did it get there then?"

She smiled.

"Well I'm glad you asked."

She smiled and looked around at the group.

"The yellow Star Thistle has lots of tiny seeds under the petals, now this plant is wide spread across California now, but only new to Yosemite. The seeds can get caught on shoes, socks, car tires, pet hair and then they drop on the ground and the plant grows."

Parker raised his hand and waited to be questioned.

"Yes another question?"

Parker nodded and looked to the plant in question.

"How do you get rid of it?"

"Well that is a very good question, the thistle is actual a rather difficult pest to control, mechanical mowing seems to spread the seeds and chemical containment can prove dangerous for other species, so it's matter of hand pulling carefully."

Parker winced.

"That would hurt, it's got spikes."

Nancy smiled.

"You're right bare hands and even gloved hands can be unpleasant; the thorns you see, each of them have a tiny amount of toxin in them that once stabbed with it, causes most to have the reaction of a burning sensation followed by the skin blistering and then a severe itch."

Most people now took a step back from the plant.

"However our pest management team have designed a glove that can be worn under regular garden gloves that has a special plastic insert to protect hands, it's not one hundred percent effective, but it certainly helps."

* * *

The hike continued they walked up a small rocky slope where the kids now separated into two groups, one for the youngsters up to seven and another for eight and over. Booth went with Parker and Brennan with Molly, and they decided next split they would swap.

Booth and Parker took seats on the medium to large boulders scattered about.

Nancy walked around handing out two sticks and told everyone to find a flat rock about the size of their palm, kids scrambled about, searching for their piece.

"Ok kids so what I'm about to teach you is survival fire starting."

There exclaims of 'cool' and 'awesome' followed by a few 'wickeds' and 'neat'.

"You must only do this if necessary, starting fires is dangerous, people die, animals die and some plants will never grow back, you need to be responsible and safe. Is there anyone who doesn't think they can be responsible with this skill?"

All heads shook no.

"Ok, so did everyone grab their stone?"

The kids held up the gray pieces of granite, smiling and waiting eagerly for the next lot of instructions.

"Ok if you look around you on the ground, you'll see lots of dried grass and stringy bits of bark and stuff, I want you to gather a handful or so and mold it into a loose ball."

Booth watched as Parker dropped down and carried out the task efficiently.

"Dad have you ever done this before?"

He smiled at his son.

"Yeah Pal, it's not easy so be patient ok?"

Parker nodded.

"Alright kids, pick a spot on the ground where you're comfy and we can begin."

Brennan smiled as Tracy passed a feather around the small group. Most of the kids, were sitting in their parents laps, Molly was no exception, she smiled as the little boy in front of her passed the feather up, it was soft and long, the majority of it was white with brown tipping and black spots. Tracy explained the feather belonged to a bird called an eagle; she took a paper bag out of her pack and smiled as she opened it.

"Now, I have some very special whistles here that if you practice right, can make the same sound as an eagle, who wants to try?"

A few hands went up, but most were nervous.

"Well I'm going to give you all a whistle and you can keep them."

The red plastic whistles were handed out, each wrapped individually in cellophane and sealed. A bright yellow string seemed to be attached to the whistle as well, Brennan assumed to hang around a child's neck for safe keeping.

Parker had been working on his stick rubbing for a few minutes now and was getting tired.

"Not easy is it Pal?"

Parker glanced up at his Dad and shook his head.

"Remember to push down a little as you rub the stick, the aim is to create a powder from the bark."

Parker nodded and looked back to his work and moment later smoke appeared.

"DAD! DAD! LOOK, smoke, I got smoke."

A few others looked over and then went back to their own task, doubling their effort.

"Well done Pal, keep going a little bit more and when you stop, you need to move very carefully, don't create any breeze."

Parker nodded.

"Now can I stop now?"

Booth chuckled, he was extremely proud of his son in this moment; Parker seemed to be the only kid who had managed to created any semblance of what they were aiming for.

"Wait till you see it glow orange."

Parker kept going the strain showing on his face to a degree.

"There it is Pal, there it is, nice and slow now, put your stick down and lift the other one so all your powder and the ember is left on the rock."

Parker did as instructed, smiling as his single ember stayed alight.

"That's it, now you remember what to do?"

Parker nodded, his eyes focused on his burning powder as he picked up the rock slowly and poured the heated shavings onto the tinder, he watched it smoulder and blew gently to encourage growth, a few moments later a fire was born and two Booths cheered loudly.

"I did it Dad! I did it."

Booth hugged his son tightly as he flew into his arms, excitement uncontainable.

"Where's Mom, I wanna show her, will she be back soon?"

Nancy smiled and walked over and congratulated the twelve year old.

"Well done Parker, quite impressive, you should be proud of yourself."

Parker smiled and blushed lightly.

"Thanks, do you know if my Mom will be back soon, will the fire last that long?"

Nancy looked to her watch and smiled.

"Your Mom should be along soon, if you continue to tend to the fire, it will last just fine."

Parker dropped back down and stoked his small achievement adding a little more dried moss and grass to the flame.

* * *

The younger ones returned not long later and Brennan spotted the boys straight away. She smiled as Booth waved and beckoned her over.

"MOM! LOOK, look what I did; I made it, with sticks."

Brennan smiled, looking suitably impressed.

"That's fantastic Parker, well done."

He beamed up at her.

"Can you do it too?"

Brennan smiled.

"I haven't been required to start a fire in this manner for a long time, but yes I am capable."

Parker nodded, he knew in the back of his mind she'd know how and the fact that she did, made him proud. He loved having things in common with his family, at his Mom and Drew's place he had nothing in common with either of them except they all liked strawberry milk as an after dinner treat and that was hardly something you could build upon.

"Perhaps next camping trip we do, we can stay in tents and maybe use the first day to rely on basic survival skills, your father and I can teach you both."

Parker glanced to his Dad and smiled.

"Yeah? That's be awesome."

"Yeah, it's awesome."

Molly reinstated making her family laugh.

* * *

The fires had all been doused and covered over with dirt and rocks, before they walked back down the hill and onto the trail again.

Molly was talking a million miles a minute to her Dad, about her bird whistle, while Parker was with his Mom.

"It hurts your hands though."

She smiled.

"Yes, next time you can find a smoother stick perhaps?"

Parker nodded and looked back at his dusty reddened palms.

Brennan noticed his hands and pulled a wet wipe from the travel pack in her pocket.

"Here, clean your hands off, last thing you need is to get an infection if you have an unseen scratch."

Parker didn't fancy that either and so wiped his cleanest hand first and then moved to the dirtier one.

* * *

"And then we holded a feaver."

Booth smiled as his daughter skipped along beside him, her little hand in his.

"What sort of feather Princess?"

"A Eagle Daddy, it was big and soft and tickly."

Booth chuckled.

"Well where is it now?"

Molly pointed to Tracy and smiled.

"That lady put it in her bag."

Booth nodded.

"Oh, well that's probably best isn't it Princess."

Molly nodded and then tilted her head.

"Daddy what if the birdie needs his feaver?"

Booth smiled.

"Well he probably grew another one."

The three old frowned.

"Does it hurt?"

Booth smiled.

"Your hair is getting longer, does that hurt?"

Molly touched her head and then shook it.

"No."

"Well I don't think it hurts the birdie either."

Molly sighed in relief.

"Dats good."

Booth gently patted her head and smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

Brennan and Parker sidled up alongside Molly and Booth, Brennan slipping her hand into Booth's free one.

"Hey Baby."

His voice was softened as she silently warned him about the use of the moniker in such close proximity to others. She didn't mind, so long as he wasn't heard, which was a far cry from what she had originally said, about he was never to call her anything but Bones if he insisted on a nickname.

"No one is listening and I can't help it."

Brennan smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Hmm well you're lucky I love you."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am, I thank my lucky stars every day."

Brennan frowned.

"Booth stars are simply massive luminous balls of plasma that are held together by gravity, there's nothing lucky about them."

Booth smiled.

"Giant fire balls in the sky; that stay there instead of crashing down here to earth... I don't know what your definition of luck is, but that sounds pretty lucky to me Bones."

Brennan smiled and shook her head, she knew she wouldn't win this one and so let it go, shrugging and turning to listen to Nancy as she spoke about how not so long ago the forest they were walking through was blackened by fire.

Booth smiled, knowing he'd won, but not daring to say anything about it in case she decided to fight him on it; as it stood they both knew he'd won, even if they didn't acknowledge it out loud.

* * *

The group stopped at a small clearing and Nancy spoke to them easily.

"Ok, so if you ever got lost in the wilderness and you don't have any water, it's really important that you don't just drink from any old river or stream, natural waterways contain a lot of bacteria or germs that can make us sick if we drink them, so... I'm going to show you a little trick."

All the kids stepped a closer, eager to see what she had to show them.

"It gets quite cold in the forest at night and a lot of moisture can gather on leaves, which is actually a great source of clean water for us. Big leaves work best for this and make sure they're smooth and not hairy."

The kids nodded while the adults all watched from behind.

"So what you need is some thin, still green sticks."

She held a few up for them to see and passed one around.

"Now basically what we're going to do is create a cup with the leaf by using the stick to curl the sides in."

She showed them what she meant, poking a small hole in one side of the leaf and pushing it through the other side and then snapping the stick on either end to create a bend, so the stick would slide out of position, she then did the same to the leaf tip and showed them the finished product.

"Now you leave it like this overnight and hopefully when you get up in the morning, before the sun heats, you will have a little water, but you will need to use lots of leaves not just one."

The kids clapped, all now eager to try and see if they could capture water.

"Another way to do this is if you have plastic bags with you, you can place the bag over a bunch of leaves and tie it around the branch, the moisture inside the bag will collect and again, you should have water."

* * *

They were shown how to identify eatable foods in the wild and given clues on what not to eat, Tracey basically telling them that 'if the birds don't eat it, then neither should you'.

They made it back to 'Curry Village' by three and thanked their guides before everyone dispersed.

"So, was it fun?"

Both kids nodded and talked about their favorite things, while Booth and Brennan led them to the Nature Center.

Hand in hand Booth pulled Bones close to him as he whispered softly in her ear.

"You ok?"

She turned to glance at him a moment before looking back to the path ahead of her.

"Yes why?"

He kissed her cheek.

"You just look a little pale; do you wanna stop for a soda or something? A juice maybe?"

Brennan smiled.

"There's a cafe in the center, I'll get something there, but honestly I think I'm just tired."

Booth nodded and let it go for now, he didn't want her to get on the defense and back away, things had been going fantastically since he learned to reel her in like a fish, pull a little and then release, pull a little more and release, eventually she'd succumb and he would be right there for her.

"Ok."

They entered the Happy Isles Nature Center and Booth directed both kids and Brennan to table at the cafe, they were instructed they were getting a drink only and no sugary treats, which seemed to be all the cafe had.

"But I is hungry Daddy."

Booth shook his head.

"I'm not so sure Princess; I think your eyes are just bigger than your belly, you get a juice and if you're still hungry, will go home and have some sandwiches."

Brennan smiled at his control of the situation, she was always impressed with his handling of their daughter, he was firm but always gentle, his tone however demanded no arguments and like Parker the three year old accepted his authority over her.

Booth placed an order at the counter and moved back to sit with his family.

"Dad I really need to pee, can I go to the bathroom?"

Booth looked around and saw the sign for the rest rooms.

"Over there Pal, come straight back."

Parker nodded, getting up and jogging toward the black and white wooden sign.

Booth looked to Brennan who was helping Molly wipe her hands on a wet wipe.

"No and the top of your hands too please."

Molly did as instructed and smiled.

"I is germy free Mommy."

Brennan smiled and kissed the three year old's head.

"Good girl, now sit back, here comes your drink."

Molly wriggled back into her seat and watched as the lady placed a pink tall plastic cup in front of her.

"There you go Sweetheart and you get to keep the straw."

Molly smiled.

"Fank you."

The woman smiled as the little girl before her marveled at the pink glitter curly straw in the juice cup.

"You're welcome."

She looked to Booth and Brennan.

"Will that be all?"

Both adults nodded and watched the woman walk away with her tray.

* * *

Parker washed his face in the basin, he was sweaty and hot and thought it would be a good way to cool down and clean the dirt and ash from his skin at the same time. He dried his face on a few paper towels and put them in the trash before leaving again.

Parker walked past the gift shop and saw a pink tee in the window; he instantly thought of Annie and wondered what she was doing.

* * *

"Can you pass me that screw over there Annie?"

The twelve year old picked up the silver screw and passed it to her foster father; they were busy putting rocking chair together for Angela to sit in with the baby. Angela was currently lying down after experiencing a false labor late yesterday afternoon, they had rushed to the hospital in frenzy; well Hodgins had been in frenzy, Annica was calm and helping Angela breathe through the pain. Since coming to live with her new parents, Annica had read every book on pregnancy that Angela had and watched the DVD's of breathing exercises and relaxation techniques.

Hodgins had joked around saying Annie was vying for his job, but it had all been in jest and truth be told he and Angela were glad for Annie's calm behavior. At twelve years old she was proving a real quick study and an asset to their family dynamic already.

"Yep here you go."

Hodgins smiled as Annie sat down beside him and watched with curious eyes as he put the chair together.

"Here you go, you wanna screw this one in?"

She smiled.

"Can I?"

Hodgins scooted over and smiled.

"Yeah, sure you can."

Annie took the drill, placing the screw itself onto the magnetic tip, just like she'd seen Hodgins do; she placed the drill and piece to the hole and looked to Hodgins for the go ahead.

"Hold it nice and steady and keep it straight, you might wanna kneel to give you a better angle."

She did as instructed and pressed the trigger, smiling as the screw spun into position.

"Well done, beautiful, you wanna do the next one while I check on Ange?"

Annica beamed at the trust he was showing in her and she nodded.

"Ok."

She watched him walk to the door.

"Hodgins?"

He smiled as he looked back to her.

"You're coming back right?"

"Sure am Kiddo."

Annie smiled, she had been so happy the last few days, Angela had been taking it easy as she was tired and so Hodgins had she had been organizing dinners in bed with themes. Last night they'd done Mexican, as Angela had picked up an enjoyment for spicy food. They dressed in colorful ponchos and big sombreros as Mexican music played from the hall they danced.

Tonight they were planning on a poolside dinner, chicken, salad, pasta and tropical drinks with little umbrellas in them. Annie had helped prepare the food and she and Hodgins had even went out earlier and got Angela a special 'u' shaped pool float that she could sit in and relax in the cool water.

Annie smiled as she drilled the second screw into place and looked back at the instructions again, for the next step.

* * *

"Hey Angie, you're awake."

Angela smiled as her husband walked into the room quietly, the soft relaxation music playing from the i-pod docking station on the bedside made him feel like breathing deeply.

"Yeah, where's Annie?"

Hodgins sat slowly down on the bed and placed his hand over her swollen belly.

"She's in the nursery helping me with something."

Angela frowned.

"What something?"

Hodgins smiled at her curious nature.

"You'll see soon enough, we'll come get you when it's ready."

Angela smiled.

"Surprises? I like surprises."

Jack chuckled.

"I know you do, hey we were thinking, we could have dinner by the pool, you up for that?"

Angela smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great."

Hodgins stood up and moved to the robe, exiting with and two piece swim suit and a smile.

"I'm going in?"

"Yup, we all are, I've turned the heating up on the pool and the doc said being in water is relaxing so, we're all going to relax together."

Angela nodded slowly as her husband placed the Lycra on the bed and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I love you; we'll come get you soon."

She watched him turn and walk out, giggling at the little skip in his step.

* * *

Parker smiled as he sat down with his family again.

"What's got you all smiling and happ... oh wait let me guess... Annica?"

Parker blushed, looking down at his drink.

Brennan smiled and reached out to her son.

"Leave him alone, I think it's wonderful he's thinking about her."

Brennan reached across the table and slapped Booth's hand playfully.

"Yeah Dad, I didn't tease you when you used to think about Bones all the time, before you were together."

Booth scowled at his son's big mouth playfully and shook his head, glancing to Bones he saw her smiling face and slight blush; he fell in love with her a little further and couldn't wait to show her tonight.

* * *

**Woo hoo, another one down... how do you all feel about reviews? Please.**


	139. Chapter 139

**Disclaimer- ?/.,:;"['{]}-_=+)*(&%^$##!`~\|... I think I got em all haha.**

**A/N- Excuse me a moment... ok, I'm back, I had to get a choc brownie, important matters to be taken care of, you understand right? Yeah, yeah, I know, just write the chapter Zombie... ok, ok *holds hands up in surrender* I'm going... back to the salt mines.**

* * *

The afternoon progressed nicely, Brennan felt the Nature center was well worth a visit, with even Molly learning the difference between, bear scat, deer droppings and owl pellets, though unlike her big brother, she wasn't particularly fussed on touching them, even if they were fake.

They headed back to the cabin for an early dinner at four thirty as they had to be back at 'Curry Village' by five thirty.

"K I'm ready Dad, can we go now?"

Parker had asked if he could call Annie tonight before they left and his parents agreed, but stressed he had to be quicker than usual.

"Just hang on a sec Pal, your Mom's not ready yet she ju..."

"Yes I am..."

She spoke as she walked out of the bedroom in her hiking boots, khaki cargo pants and a tight black tee, looking for all she was worth like a contemporary 'Lara Croft, from Tomb Raider'. He smiled and allowed his eyes to wander her frame.

"We can leave."

"Ho... Bones... Yow... ser."

Brennan glanced to her partner and smiled cheekily, feeling her cheeks color she raised her brows and turned slightly away.

Parker walked away shaking his head and smiling at his parent's antics.

"Bones you look..."

He shook his head trying to find the right word but, instead he wrapped his arms around her and growled in her ear as he nipped her lobe playfully.

Parker entered the living room and stood by the couch.

"Come on Molly, switch the TV off, we need to go."

Molly slid off the couch and handed her brother the remote, to press the button.

"Is we all going togever again?"

Parker held his hand out to her and smiled.

"Yup, so let's go, grab your jacket."

Molly pulled her black fleecy jacket from the chair and held it tight, smiling at the fluffy pink and blue butterfly on the back of it, currently tickling her cheek.

When Parker and Molly stepped into the hall, he'd been expecting to his parents to still be hugging, but was delighted to see them waiting by the door, ready to leave.

* * *

Booth parked the Tahoe in the last remaining car pace he could find.

"Wow, busy tonight, I wonder if everyone is going to this campfire thing."

Brennan shrugged.

"Apparently it is quite a popular activity for Sunday nights during the summer they suggest bookings in the peak of the season."

The family made their way toward the pay phone, near the bike shed they'd seen the other day and Booth gave Parker some coins for the box.

"Remember not too long Pal."

Parker nodded and took off for the phone; he planned on calling his Mom again first and then his girlfriend.

* * *

"Rebecca Stinson's phone this is Drew, can I take a message?"

"Oh hi Drew, it's Parker, where's Mom?"

"Hey Buddy, in the shower, hang on a sec."

"K."

Parker heard the sounds of his Mom turning the water off and sighing as she got out, he heard her thank Drew and then the cell exchange hands.

"Parker?"

"Hey Mom, sorry to get you out of the shower, I just thought I should say hi."

"You having fun Sweetie?"

"Yeah, it's awesome here, I left messages for you, did you get em?"

"I did, I'm sorry I've missed the calls, things have been a little crazy, so you're all enjoying yourselves?"

"Yup, it's been loads of fun."

"That's great Parker, what did you do today?"

"Umm we went to church and had the best breakfast ever, there was everything there, we went on a nature hike and I made a fire with sticks and..."

Parker could hear his Mom whispering to Drew about something and wondered if she was really interested in what he had to say or just asking to be polite.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Honey, I'm here, go on."

"We went to the nature center and now we're about to go to a camp fire."

"Wow that does sound like you're having loads of fun."

Parker knew the conversation was drawing to a close and felt a little disheartened by the fact.

"Yeah we are. Are you still working on your case Mom?"

"Yes, it's still going the firm we are dealing with is very large, we have a couple more weeks to go, but I should be home for your school return."

Parker wanted to be pleased about that, but the emotion didn't come.

"Cool, well I guess I should let you finish your shower?"

"Ok Parker, I love you Sweetie."

"I love you too Mom, bye."

He hung up and looked across at his parents and Molly, his Dad was twirling Molly around and his Mom watching, though she did look across and wave when she saw him looking over. The twelve year old smiled and waved back, before dialing his girlfriend's home.

* * *

"Montenegro-Hodgins estate."

"Hi Edgar its Parker Booth."

"Oh Master Booth, how is camping in the great Yosemite?"

Parker smiled at the English accent, Edgar reminded him of a sitcom butler named Niles, Drew watched on reruns sometimes.

"It's great, really awesome here, we're about to go to a big campfire thing, but I really wanted to talk to Annie, is she home?"

Edgar smiled.

"I shall grab Miss Annica for you."

Parker beamed, bouncing on the spot in excitement to speak with his girlfriend again.

"Thanks Edgar."

"Quite welcome, hold now."

Edgar walked out to the pool area and smiled; Hodgins had put a pair of flippers on and was under water, swimming the pool's length, while Annie was surfing on his back. Her laughter filled the paved area and Angela was also laughing and holding her baby bump.

Walking down the steps, he stood by the gate and called out.

"Excuse me, Miss Annica."

She looked up abruptly losing her concentration and falling backwards into the water with a yelp. Hodgins came up and looked around for his daughter.

"Whoa Annie... you ok?"

She laughed and nodded, wiping the water from her eyes as Hodgins held her up.

"Sorry Edgar."

He smiled.

"Quite alright Miss, but you have a phone call from Master Booth."

Annie looked to her parents for permission to leave them a while, they both laughed at her silent begging.

"Go."

Annie swum to the edge and up the steps, smiling as Edgar held a towel out for her to step into.

"Shall I bring the cordless out and you can sit at the table."

Annie looked down at her dripping frame and nodded.

"Yes please, Mrs Gilroy polished the floor today; I'd hate to get it wet."

Edgar smiled and nodded.

"I'll bring it straight out."

Annie sat down at the table and waited for the few seconds it took Edgar to return, black cordless in hand and a smile on his face.

"Thank Edgar."

She took the handset and drew a deep breath.

"Hi Parker."

"Annie! Hi, how are you? I don't have much time, Mom and Dad are waiting, are you good? I miss you."

Annica smiled and gave a small giggle at his ramble.

"I'm good, I miss you too, what have you been doing?"

Parker thought about all things he'd done since last speaking with her, but decided he could tell her when they saw each other again.

"Lots, but I've gotta save some stuff to tell you when I get back, what about you, what have you been doing?"

Annica told Parker about yesterday's hospital visit and the dinners they were having, she told him how she built a rocking chair with Hodgins and how they went to the movies and saw the final Harry Potter. Parker was enthusiastic about everything she said and really it made her desperate to see him again.

They spoke about how they missed each other and Parker told her he had gotten some gifts for her, which she instinctively berated him for.

"You didn't need to buy me anything Parks."

He smiled.

"I know I didn't have too, I want to, besides, boyfriends are allowed to buys their girlfriends stuff and you just have to get use to it."

Annie smiled, thinking really she'd have no problems getting used to having such wonderful people in her life now; things really had changed.

* * *

Brennan and Booth with Molly sat on a horizontal pole fence as they waited, though Molly was on her father's lap, for safety reasons; they were all watching Parker in the phone booth as he constantly fidgeted about.

"He's very excited in there."

Booth smiled.

"First love Bones."

She smiled and nodded, watching her son and feeling a little sad for Bec that she was missing this. Parker had tried to call his Mom twice now since they had left DC, but both times he had to settle for leaving a message on her cell, it had been easy to see he was a little upset by it, but ultimately Brennan didn't think he cared and that upset her. She felt a little mad at Bec for not being available to speak to her son, but ultimately it was driving Parker further into the family Booth and Bones was pleased to have Parker as much as possible.

Parker stepped out of the booth with a bright grin, watching his family stand up and walk toward him.

"Guess what?"

Brennan smiled.

"What? What is it?"

"Ange had really bad Braxton Hicks constructions and had to go the hospital and everything; they thought she was having the baby."

Brennan smiled.

"Braxton Hicks CONTRACTIONS are a normal part of the pregnancy process, is she home and resting?"

Parker nodded, repeating the word contractions in his mind.

"Yeah Annie said she's been sleeping a lot and the baby is moving around heaps now."

Brennan smiled, silently wishing she could check in on her friend.

"I should imagine the birth is not too far away now."

* * *

They had been walking with a group of about forty, compiled of ten or so families for twenty minutes. Everyone had been given battery operated lanterns and torches to light their way along the path on the way back, as it stood is was just ticking over to six and the sun had disappeared only a moment ago as the large campfire came into view.

"I wonder if this was the fire we saw from the dining hall the other night? Remember?"

Booth and Brennan shrugged.

"It's certainly possible Parker."

They all took places around the fire; some even brought blankets to sit on. The open sky above them was filling with stars quickly the moon was barely visible for now, a cooling breeze whistled through the surrounding trees, whipping up through the path they'd walked and making the fire dance with the gust.

"Dats a big fire Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"It is isn't it? You just make sure you stay back here away from it ok?"

Molly nodded, watching the flames as they occasionally flicked and reached out like an arm beckoning her closer.

Parker sat down beside his Mom and smiled when she took his hand between them.

Five rangers sat evenly spaced around the fire on the logs, each of them held a little micro phone in their hand, attached to a transformer on their belt.

"Hi there everyone?"

The crowd responded.

"My name is Lana and I've been working in Yosemite for eleven years."

The woman had fiery red hair that looked a little dry and frizzy as it sat behind her shoulders, she was tall and thin, with a few wrinkles from too many days in the sun, but her eyes were bright and full of life, her smile told of working in a job she loved and her energy was pulsing around her.

"I love my job and tonight, I'm going to tell you a few reasons why, starting with..."

She looked around and up at the sky.

"Look around... what's not to love, I see the wonders of nature every day, I see the strength of it and the fragility. A few years back I was walking the trail that stretches from upper Yosemite falls to lower Yosemite, my partner had taken a tumble and broken our radio, so I had to get help, I was half way when I heard her scream, the yell echoing through the mountains, I turned and ran back to see what had happened..."

She looked around at the silent waiting faces before her, the anticipation easy to see.

"When I got back to Charlie I was shocked to see a very large Black bear dragging my partner away, by her pack. She was completely still and I assumed pretending to be dead in hopes the bear would let go, I pulled my gun from my pack and checked it was loaded, before running after them, when I got closer enough, I took aim..."

The group was dead silent, listening in awe to the story.

"But Charlie yelled at me 'NO!' she screamed and held her hand up in a stop signal, I was confused, I was so scared the bear was going to attack her, we hadn't seen in bears for a few weeks, they were supposed to be in hibernation..."

Parker looked to his Mom and smiled, he was completely intrigued.

"I kept my gun raised and pointed at the bear, but she kept calling to me 'NO! NO!' and then I realized, he was hurting her, he was simply carrying her very gently, like a big cub, I followed slowly behind all the way to a den and then heard the most pitiful yowling almost like a cry but with more fear."

Lana walked around the camp fire slowly engaging all the wide eyed faces.

"I couldn't see what was going on, but I knew the bear had released Charlie, I saw her wave me up and I went slowly but wearily, after all this was a wild bear."

The crowd nodded.

"As I got closer, I saw something that broke my heart. Someone; a human had obviously not cleaned up after themselves down on the river, rolling at the front of the den, in the dirt and rock was a little black cub, tangled in fishing line and bleeding as it cut into his skin."

The group gasped and looked around at one another's reactions.

"He was howling to his Mom, who had just let out an almighty growl, Charlie and I both looked up at her, she was begging us to help her baby. We got our knives out and began cutting the cub free, but knew it would need medical attention and didn't know how the mother would feel about us taking her cub after such an ordeal."

Lana used a long stick to stoke the fire.

"I took water from my pack and tipped it to the cub's mouth, he was dry and I wondered how long he'd been like this. Charlie got the last of the line off and I packed it into my pack along with the tin can and the two hooks that had been stuck in the poor cubs paw. There was no way Charlie was going to be able to walk and the cub was simply lying on the ground panting now."

Lana sat down on a log and took a deep breath.

"Charlie told me to take the cub up to the wildlife hospital and call for help for her from there, but I wasn't so thrilled with idea of leaving her with a wild bear; a wild bear who was not in the best of moods, but as scooped the cub up I realized I didn't need to worry about Charlie, coz that Momma bear wasn't gunna leave her cub's side, she was coming with me."

Brennan smiled, she loved stories like this, making the unbelievable possible, like a man brought up by wolves or a dog and an elephant being best friends, stories such as these always warmed her heart.

"I carried the cub all the way to the top of upper Yosemite Falls and across the field, the Mother never more than a few feet behind me calling to her cub as it called faintly back, I screamed out as I got close enough to the hospital and Jeff came running out, but stopped when he saw the great big bear beside me and I held my arms out. 'Jeff the cub needs help' I yelled 'she's the mother, she won't hurt you, she knows we can help.' Jeff came over cautiously and took the cub while I walked the mother around the back to the window, so she could watch Jeff at work and I could use the radio."

Lana smiled.

"She was a beautiful bear, with sad eyes, I'd never been so close before and I was amazed at how gentle she was, I was no fool though, I knew she was wild and could turn on me at any moment and if the circumstances were different and she didn't need my help the situation would be entirely different, but in this moment, I had been given a chance to give something back after all the taking we do from nature this was a time I could help make a difference. Jeff fixed the cub up and put him in a hospital cage on the porch the mother stayed with her cub for three days at the surgery, allowing Jeff to check on the cub and change the wound dressings, on the third day I came up for the cubs release and watched both Mother and baby walk off into the sunset."

There were 'Awws' and 'Ohhs' from the group and Lana smiled always glad her story affected people.

"That day was extraordinary for me seeing that cub and his mother stroll off together... that mother was natures strength at its best, her instinct to protect her young and her species was incredible, but none of it would have happened if humans understood how easily that strength could be challenged, so I decided from that day on, I was going to teach people about their duty to nature, if we want to be able walk around beautiful areas like this, we need to learn responsibility and teach others, so I'm here teaching you and hopefully you will all go home when your vacation is over and pass my story on, next time some goes fishing and cuts line free, maybe they'll think to pack it away and trash it safely later."

The group clapped as Lana switched off her microphone and Peter stood up to begin his story.

* * *

Bowls were placed around the camp fire with Graham crackers, Hershey's chocolate squares, and marshmallows, tongs were placed in each bowl with four groupings around the pit. Sticks were handed out, two per family and it was asked that no child under six approach the fire.

"So... who has made a S'More before?"

A number of hands rose into the air and Tania smiled.

"That's great, for those of you haven't what you do is..."

She explained the process of toasting the marshmallow and then placing it on top of the chocolate square resting on a graham cracker, before adding another graham cracker on top and squeezing it down slightly.

It was asked that no one use their fingers to handle the food, but that they use the tongs provided and if they were being used that they wait their turn.

A moment later the 'S'More' tradition began with the scent of browning sugar and melting chocolate permeating everyone's senses, Booth made the first S'More for Molly and told her to let it cool before taking a bite, Parker made his first for his Mom, laughing when she cringed at the oozing marshmallow about to drip onto the ground.

"Now what do I do?"

Parker smiled.

"You eat it Mom."

She looked at the large sandwich type treat and frowned, wondering how she was supposed to get it into her mouth without squeezing the filling out everywhere.

"Right."

Parker turned back and began on his own, sitting down to enjoy it, before his Mom had even started hers.

"What's the matter Bones?"

She looked to Booth and smiled.

"I... I think I remember doing this once when I was a child, I..."

Booth scooted a little closer to her and smiled at her reminiscent eyes.

"I remember a fire and I was sitting in my mother's lap, she..."

He smiled as she moved a single hand up to her hair near her left ear.

"She dropped marshmallow in my hair, we were laughing."

Her eyes cast back up to his and she smiled.

"I'd just started school that year; I still had the band-aid on my shin where I fell down the steps."

She looked to the S'More and smiled.

"That's my earliest memory of my Mom I think."

Booth smiled he could tell she was happy about it, her childhood had always been a bit of a mystery to her and she refused to speak with her father about it, he believed she was afraid she would remember how happy she had been and it would make her time in the foster system harder to bare, but like most memories they had a way of resurfacing and now that she had her own family, it was a portent for old memories to come calling.

Placing the last of his S'More in his mouth he chewed and swallowed before leaning in toward her ear.

"I'm proud of you Bones."

She frowned slightly.

"For what? I didn't ask the memory to come to me."

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"No, but when you realized what was happening, you didn't stop it either, even though I know that scares you."

She nodded, seeing he understood.

"Are you ok?"

Again she nodded and looked back to the surely cold S'More between her fingers.

"Now how about you see if eating the S'More, gives you any more happy memories."

Bringing the treat to her lips, she bit down and smiled as Booth wiped the dripping chocolate from the corner of her mouth and licked it off his finger.

"Anything?"

She shook her head, chewing thoughtfully, before scrunching her nose up and handing the rest of the sticky mess over to him.

"Yes, memories of you telling me to try that pastry thing in the toaster."

Booth smiled.

"That was a S'More flavored Pop tart Bones and you were lucky I ranked you high enough to share with."

Brennan smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, yes thank you for thinking highly enough of me; that you tried to put me in a sugar coma."

Booth laughed and shook his head.

"Sugar coma? How do you even know that saying?"

Brennan smiled.

"Angela taught it to me, why did I not use it right?"

Booth smiled, from cheeky and cocky to insecure in twenty seconds, his Bones was certainly an enigma.

"You used it just fine Bones, just fine."

He watched her smile as he bit into her S'More and Parker presented his sister with another.

* * *

Kids and adults alike were laughing; they'd just finished a round of singing 'Froggy' and were getting the instructions for a repeat after me version of 'Hippo Smile'

"Ok, so everyone got it, you guys say and do what we do after us ok?"

The kids cheered and watched the rangers begin.

"What, can make, a Hippopotamus smile, what, can make, him walk for more than a mile, it's not a party with paper hats, or lots of candy that makes him fat, coz that's not, what hippos do..."

All the kids were following the actions of shoulder shrugs and finger gestures.

"They, ooze through the gooze, without any shoes they wade through the water till their lips turn blue, coz that's, what hippos do."

The song continued for another verse and chorus before it finished and the kids screamed for it to be sung again, the rangers were outnumbered and so happily obliged; it was always a favorite.

* * *

They finished up with one last story to settle the kids and then it was time for the walk back, Lana asked that all the kids walk between their parents, with the adults holding the lanterns on the outside of the grouping and the kids holding the torches with the light shining to the ground at the persons feet in front of them.

Booth spoke to Molly quietly asking her if she wanted to walk or be carried, she was still quite hyped up from the singing and dancing and wanted to walk, so he insured she understood it was very important where to shine the light, so the person in front of her didn't get hurt, she nodded and said she understood and to Booth's delight, they'd been walking for almost ten minutes and she held the glow steady, lighting up stones and gravel and tuffs of grass in their path.

At fifteen minutes though, she began to get tired and Booth picked her up, handing her torch to Parker who happily shone them both into position.

They all said their thank yous and goodbyes, handing in the lighting equipment, before heading to cars and nearby tents or cabins. Booth loaded Molly into her seat and they were off home, for a well deserved and hopefully good night's rest.

* * *

**Please review.**


	140. Chapter 140

**Disclaimer- I'm so broke, so don't sue me, it would really just end up costing you money coz... well I have none.**

* * *

Annie got up from the floor to let Toby out of her bedroom, he was scratching and she wondered if he needed to use his little box. She looked back to the glowing red numbers on her DVD player to see the time, it was just after four and she could hear noises downstairs. Walking out of her room she crept slowly along the hall and squatted down at the top of the stairs, all the lights were off and she frowned as she heard the whispered voices of males. Standing up she hurried back up the hall to her foster parents room, about to knock she hesitated, she had never interrupted a parental figure sleeping and was nervous for the outcome.

Tapping the door gently, she knew they wouldn't be able to hear it; she waited and knocked a little louder, sighing when she heard their voices.

"Did you hear that Babe? Did someone knock? I dunno I..."

The knock sounded again, followed instantly by Annica's timid voice. Hodgins was up in a heartbeat, opening the door in a rush and making Annie jump back.

"Hey, are you ok, what's wrong, did you have a nightmare?"

Annica shook her head.

"No, I... I'm ok, there... there's people downstairs in the dark."

Hodgins frowned and then heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Go wait in there with Ange; don't come out till I come back up."

Annie ran in to Angela's open arms.

"Jack?"

Hodgins looked to his wife.

"Maybe you should call the police?"

Hodgins shook his head.

"It has to be someone we know or else the alarm would have been tripped, I'll be fine."

He walked out and closed the door, opening it again a second later allowing Toby to run in and jump up with the girls.

Annica smiled as Hodgins whispered statement drifted in.

"Scaredy cat."

"Did you see anyone Annie?"

Annica looked to her foster mom and shook her head.

"Just legs."

Angela frowned.

"Legs?"

Annie nodded and then looked up wide eyed.

"You don't think it's my parents do you? What if they got out, they could escape and co..."

"Shhh, it won't be your parents."

Angela hugged her close and kissed her head comfortingly.

* * *

Hodgins made his way down the steps quietly; he frowned as he got to the bottom and as he turned the corner noticed the front door open.

"Sir?"

"Edgar, what's going on?"

Hodgins turned fully to see the man in front of him.

"Sorry Sir, service porch door is locked in position, we can't call a locksmith till later and Cook had to take delivery of flour, sugar and rice, terribly sorry to wake you and the mess will be cleaned up."

Hodgins looked at the dry ingredients scattered on the floor where the cloth bags had obviously leaked. Jacked rubbed his eyes.

"Do they always deliver this early?"

Edgar smiled.

"Yes Sir, matter of fact they're late today."

Hodgins smiled unenthusiastically, thinking about how early his staff got up and perhaps the fact they needed a pay rise.

"Right well..."

He patted him on the back and began to walk away.

"Have fun Edgar, take a nap on the couch or something."

Edgar smiled and watched his boss stumble back up the stairs.

* * *

Monday morning was quick to arrive in Yosemite; at least that's how it felt to all. Booth groaned as he rolled over, his eyes were itchy and red from the smoke last night. He felt Brennan leave the bed and heard her go into the bathroom and return a moment later.

"Here hold still."

Booth felt her sit down on the bed and place her hand on his forehead, he wasn't sure what she was doing, till she opened his eye and poured two drops of liquid in making him roll away.

"HEY! What are doing?"

She smiled.

"You've been scratching your eyes all night Booth, let me do the other eye come here."

He looked across at her and shook his head.

"No, you know I don't like things in my eyes."

She smirked at the childish attitude.

"I do know that, but doesn't your left eye feel so much better than the right already?"

He had to admit to himself that yes it did, but he'd be damned if he'd admit it to her.

"No!"

Brennan shrugged.

"Ok... I know it does, but be a baby."

Booth frowned, he hated when she challenged his alpha male status like that.

"I will."

Brennan got up again and walked around to his side, pulling the curtains open wide and letting the bright sunlight stream in.

Booth looked away from the glare and closed his eyes, before he knew it, his girlfriend was straddling his hips and two more drops were in.

"BONES!"

He whined making her kiss his nose gently.

"I love you."

He smiled and flipped her over.

"Prove it."

She giggled capping the bottle she was holding and grinding her hips up into his, as he kissed his way from her lips down her jaw line to her neck.

* * *

Parker woke to the feel of someone watching him. He opened his eyes slowly knowing exactly who he'd find.

"Hmmm, what Molly?"

The little girl looked to her brother and patted his hand.

"Parka I is hungry, but Mommy and Daddy is playing in da bed."

Parker frowned.

"What do you mea... oh never mind."

He chuckled, guessing what Molly had perhaps opened the door to.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad you saw them ok, coz then they won't play anymore and they won't be happy."

Molly frowned.

"It's a secrit?"

Parker shook his head, he didn't know a whole lot about sex, but he knew adults liked it and he knew his Mom and Drew were very unhappy when he had walked in on them and they were both grumpy for weeks afterwards.

"Nope, it's a game of pretend, you have to pretend you never saw them playing."

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Ok..."

She watched her brother lay there smiling at the ceiling and raised her brows.

"Can we have food now please, my tummy is hungry Parka."

He rolled out of bed, scrubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Ok, wait for me in the kitchen, I gotta pee first."

Molly nodded and walked out humming the 'Hippo Smile' song softly to herself.

* * *

Parker easily made cheesy eggs and toast for his sister and himself, with plenty leftover for his parents when they decided to get up.

"You want ketchup?"

"Ah huh."

Parker tiled his head the ketchup bottle hovering over the meal.

"Ah huh what?"

Molly looked up and smiled.

"Ah huh please."

Parker laughed and started squirting.

"Tell me when?"

Molly frowned as her yellow eggs turned red.

"When what Parka?"

He stopped squirting and looked to her.

"When to stop silly."

Molly looked to her plate curiously.

"That's a lotta saucy stuff Parka."

He got a spoon from the cutlery drawer and scraped some off her meal and onto his own.

"Better?"

She nodded, picking up her fork and digging in, while her big brother filled her bottle with juice and placed her new prized curly straw inside as much as possible.

* * *

Booth walked into the kitchen and smiled at his Son and daughter at the table, both were half way through a plate of eggs and toast, the youngest with bright red ketchup lips.

"Hey you two."

Parker smiled.

"Hi Dad, I made cheesy eggs, there's more over there for you and Mom."

Booth smiled and ruffled the twelve year old's hair.

"Careful Pal, you might end up on breakfast duty."

Parker rolled his eyes and took another forkful off his plate. Booth leaned down and kissed Molly's forehead.

"How's breakfast Princess."

With a mouthful she simple nodded, trying her hardest to swallow as quick as possible, Booth chuckled looking up as Brennan walked in, still flushed from their morning activities.

"Hi Mom."

Bones smile at Parker and waved.

"Morning Sweetheart, what's all this?"

She looked directly at him, knowing Booth hadn't been up long enough to cook anything but toast if he was lucky.

"Mommy! Parka got me cheeeesy eggs wif ketchup."

She smiled at her daughter's sauce stained lips and took a bite of the toast on her plate.

"Did you say thank you that was very nice of him."

Molly nodded.

"Dats why he's the bestest bruvah."

Parker smiled and leaned into his Mom as she hugged him to her.

"Thank you Parker."

He shrugged.

"I made some for you and Dad too, but they're not as good as you guys make em."

Brennan smiled.

"Practice Sweetheart, that's all it is."

Booth placed some fresh toast on the table for all and put a plate for Bones and himself down too, before grabbing two instant coffees.

"Thanks Booth."

He shrugged.

"Hey the hard work was already done."

They both sat down with the kids, Booth took the first bite and raised his brows.

"It's good Parks, well done Buddy."

The twelve year old beamed proudly and looked to his Mom as she took her first bite; she chewed for a moment and smiled as she swallowed.

"Well done Parker, I think you should make breakfast more often."

He laughed as Dad feigned shock.

"See now why do you laugh when she says it, but you roll your eyes at me?"

Brennan smiled at Booth; looking to Parker she winked and took another bite, before beginning a discussion on what their last day in Yosemite would entail.

* * *

Brennan drove the Tahoe down the hill steadily, it had taken a good amount of pouting, but she finally got her way and Booth loved how happy it made it her.

She nodded as he pointed to a parking lot and she pulled into an empty space, killing the engine and turning to smile at him.

They had decided they were going to spend the first half of the day on the river, swimming and having fun in the warm summer sun, lunch they would come into the village to the Blue Merced and then the afternoon would see them in the Ansel Adams Gallery, Yosemite Museum and the Ahwahnee Sweet Shop.

Brennan had also mentioned the hopeful possibility of seeing the Mariposa Music festival and County Fair tonight, it finished at nine PM with a night time butterfly release.

"Mom, it's bleeding again."

Brennan turned to try and see her son sitting behind her, but couldn't quite turn that far.

"Hang on."

She climbed out of the vehicle and opened his door.

"Did you scratch it?"

Parker looked down at his calf muscle and shook his head.

"I don't think so."

Pulling a Kleenex from her bag she wiped the blood from the dripping mosquito bite and sighed.

"Well, we'll have to cover it this time."

Parker scrunched his nose up.

"But it's gonna hurt my hairs when it gets pulled off."

Booth chuckled; nothing could bring a man to whine, quicker than the prospect of having a band-aid ripped from a hairy region of his body.

"I'm sorry Parker, but it's going to get infected and the way you keep knocking the scab off, it's not going to heal."

He grumbled as his Mom asked his father for a band-aid from her bag.

"Parka?"

He looked to his sister.

"Yeah Molly."

"How did you get dat ouchy?"

Parker smiled.

"I got bitten by a mosquito."

Molly frowned.

"They makes me itchy."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah me too."

He looked back to where his Mom was finishing up and placing the packaging in the trash bag they'd hooked onto the seat in front of him.

"Can I still swim?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes the dressing is water proof, but check it throughout the morning."

Parker nodded and looked up as his Dad opened Molly's door pulling her out.

* * *

They walked down to the river slowly, not really in a huge hurry; the sun was starting to heat up now as it beat down on them, warming the tarred road under foot. The small hike through the meadow was nice and Booth was first to spot a deer in the distance standing stock still.

"Why isn't it moving?"

Brennan looked to Booth as he lifted Molly to get a better look.

"He is probably waiting for us to leave, after all this is his territory not ours."

Parker nodded.

"We should go then, I wouldn't want strangers just wandering through my bedroom."

Brennan smiled at the comparison.

"Very astute observation Parker, come on then, it's not much further."

As they approached the little sections of sandy beach, they could hear laughter and knew they wouldn't be alone.

"Who's thems Daddy?"

Booth smiled.

"I don't know Princess, just other people enjoying the water and sun."

"Does we gotta play wif them?"

Booth took Molly's hand as he placed her on the ground beside him.

"You don't have to, but they might be very nice kids Princess."

She scrunched up her nose and looked to Parker.

"Is you gunna play wif em Parka?"

The twelve year old shrugged; he knew his parents had been trying to get Molly involved with other children, so she would be comfortable in vacation care at the Jeffersonian when he left for Soccer Camp.

"Maybe, we could play games if we had more kids Molly, like chasings and ball and Marco Polo, we could have lots of fun."

Molly was still skeptical and gave a slight frown as they stepped onto the sand and watching seven children running around with a large colorful beach ball.

"Mommy I'm firsty."

Brennan smiled.

"Well just wait till we find a place to sit and lay our towels out ok?"

The three year old despite not wanting to wait, nodded agreeably, knowing that protesting would get her nowhere.

Booth helped his girlfriend lay all four towels down.

"Sit down Baby, Mommy will get you a bottle of water while Daddy takes your boots off."

Molly flopped down, sitting on her bottom, with her feet in the sand.

"I want juice Mommy."

Brennan sat between her son and daughter.

"We didn't bring juice Molly, so you'll have to have water."

She huffed and took the bottle with the straw poking out the top.

"Fanks Mommy."

She watched as her Dad removed her second shoe and then her socks, placing them inside the boot.

"Fanks Daddy."

Booth kissed her forehead and took a seat behind his girlfriend, one leg on either side of her body.

"Can we swim now?"

Brennan nodded and smiled as Parker stuffed his socks into his shoes and placed them at the other end of his towel.

"Sure, do you mind taking Molly, or would you like some time on your own?"

Parker smiled, he loved the way his Mom asked him and didn't just assume it was ok for his three year old to hang out with him. His friend Tyler was always complaining how his Mom and Dad just expected him to take his little brother everywhere and babysit, Parker didn't mind, but he thought it was cool that his parents didn't just presume he was willing.

* * *

Booth watched as his son dragged Molly through the water, constantly reminding her to close her mouth or spit the water out and not swallow it.

"Last day Bones how was your first family vacation?"

Brennan turned slightly in his arms and smiled.

"It was ok."

She smirked cheekily.

"Just ok huh?"

Bones shrugged.

"Yeah, some moments were better than others."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah... what was your best moment?"

Brennan tilted her head to the side and grinned.

"Ummm, I would have to say... my best moment was..."

Booth waited for her punch line, he knew she was only joking, but he loved the playfulness in her eyes and wanted her to finish.

"Well I did enjoy driving down to the lot today...and..."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I liked the food at the Ahwahnee..."

Booth watched her run through things her head, trying to pick moments that had nothing to do with spending time with him.

"And the horse riding was fun."

Booth pulled her back into his body, flexing his muscles as he readied to scoop her up, he smiled knowing she sensed his plan and feeling her tense slightly as she prepared to resist him only minimally.

"So the horse riding, the food, driving... anything else Bones?"

She smiled.

"Well, being with the kids always gives me a great sense of satisfaction."

Booth chuckled.

"Uh huh, anything else."

Bones could see the mirth in his eyes and knew exactly what he was planning, but she couldn't make herself give in or up yet.

"Umm, let's see..."

She counted things off on her fingers and then looked back and shook her head.

"No, that's it."

Both Parker and Molly looked up as their Mom yelped and then laughed almost immediately afterwards.

"Booth."

She was currently upside down hanging over his shoulder, Booth carried her as if she weighed nothing and that thought secretly delighted her.

"Seeley Booth, put me down."

She slapped his bottom as he clenched and slapped hers playfully in return, before pulling her back over his shoulder and into his arms as he walked into the water making large splashes and waves for the kids, not that Molly was particularly impressed.

"Daddy no more, you make-ed me feel like Roddy."

Booth frowned and looked to Parker.

"The rat from Flushed Away."

Booth laughed, his daughter's semi wet hair sticking to her little pink face was every bit the drowned rat look.

"Dat's not funny Daddy!"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"You're right Princess, Daddy's sorry."

Molly brushed her hair back for her cheeks and frowned.

"I is all wet now."

Booth watched the indignant look on the three year old.

"Well, it's a good thing you're standing in water then huh, wouldn't be much fun if you were wet when you were supposed to be dry huh?"

Molly frowned the confusion now evident on her features.

"Huh?"

Brennan laughed and slapped at Booth's chest.

"Stop teasing, you know how sensitive she can be."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry Princess, Daddy won't splash anymore ok."

She nodded and wiped her face free of the little droplets, before turning to her brother.

"Daddy is silly sometimes."

Parker smiled.

"Yup silly in love with Mom that's a good thing Molly."

She looked back to her parents who were talking quietly and laughing.

"Why?"

Parker watched as his Dad twirled his Mom around, a move he'd seen them do before.

"Coz means they're having together and if they're having fun then they're not fighting and if they're not fighting then they're happy and falling more in love and they'll always be together."

Molly didn't really understand anything her brother had just said, but he looked happy and so she figure it must have been a good thing.

* * *

Lunch was done at a leisurely pace and then in was back to the cabin for showers and a nice change of clothes, before heading back to the Gallery, Brennan was hoping to find a nice painting or at least a print to take back for Angela and she was also hoping to find a gift for father, though not holding her breath on the likelihoods of it.

Booth found some Yosemite influence stress relievers and thought of Sweets office table and what they could add to it. There was a black bear squishy toy similar to a stress ball, a slinky in the shape of a butterfly, a tangle toy in the colors and design of a rattle snake, acorn trees with the foliage capable of expanding like a Hoberman Sphere and tile puzzles with images of Glacier Point, or the Merced River and the entrance arch. Booth grabbed one of each and smiled at the thought of twelve year old Sweets playing with his new toys.

At six thirty they'd had enough of the village activities and decided it was time to make their way out of Yosemite and back to Mariposa again, as Booth was dreading the prospect of trying to find a park.

Surprisingly enough parking was easy and they were able to find somewhere close to the entrance as a large section of the cordoned off lot was dedicated to families with children under five years of age. Strollers and prams were not permitted inside the event due to the large population and so council were obviously trying to make things easier by giving parents with tired little ones a quick escape route at the end of the night.

They entered the fair grounds and smiled at the old day charm of it, somewhere in the distance they could hear a woman's voice introducing the next act and the clapping of a relatively large crowd. Hot dog vendors were calling out to passersby and the smell of buttered popcorn and fairy floss filled the air.

"Ok, where to first?"

* * *

**Ending this one here. **

**Thanks for reading everyone, please review.**


	141. Chapter 141

**HAPPY BONES DAY EVERYONE... We made it *exhales***

**A/N- So we were at the fair... remembering this is our last day here, we go home tomorrow.  
**

* * *

The grass underfoot was extremely well trodden and the smell of the squashed blades pungent, somewhat like a fresh mowed lawn only with more earth.

They followed the flow of foot traffic, children giggling and parents calling to them exasperatedly.

"Josh get back here, Sara don't touch that, Thomas put that down, yucky!"

Brennan cringed at the little boy pulling gum off the trash can.

"Ok, should we go on a couple of rides first?"

Parker smiled.

"I really I wanna go on the tilt-a-whirl, can I, please?"

Brennan shrugged, she didn't know what a tilt-a-whirl was and so couldn't possibly answer, Booth on the hand was well aware.

"You'll have to see if you make height requirements this year Pal."

Parker groaned, he'd been trying to get onto the specific ride since he was nine and every year he was sure they were making the height chart taller, but he'd had a big growth spurt this year and really hoped it would be enough to get him a ticket.

"Can we go measure?"

Booth smiled, he understood his Son's desire to conquer a ride he'd always been prohibited from trying and he prayed this year would be the one.

"Ok, but no getting upset if you don't make it."

The twelve year nodded and they walked toward the fence line where the height chart was plastered.

Booth could tell as they walked over his son would make it, but he allowed the anticipation to grow, knowing his boy would be thrilled with the outcome.

"Ok, stand against it."

Parker turned his back to the plastic board and standing as tall as he possibly could.

"Am I tall enough Dad? Am I, please say I can go on."

Booth smiled at his girlfriend who was silently wondering why he was prolonging the suspense.

"Oh, stand up tall Pal."

"I am, I am, I can't go any taller Dad, did I grow enough?"

Booth placed his hand at his son's head.

"Take a look Buddy."

Parker stepped away, took a deep breath and turned to face his Dad.

"Oh my God I..."

Booth tilted his head at the use of the saying.

"Sorry."

He looked back to the chart.

"I grew a lot since the DC fair huh?"

Booth ruffled his boy's hair and handed him some cash to get a ticket.

"Is someone gunna come with me?"

Brennan smiled at the ride currently spinning at high speed.

"I think this should be a father son moment."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah thanks Babe."

She shrugged, grinning as Booth handed Parker some more money.

"Go grab em Parks, come straight back, we're watching you."

Parker nodded and ran toward the ticket booth.

"Where's Parka going?"

"He'll be back in a moment Baby; would you like to go on the Ferris Wheel later?"

Brennan pointed to the large slow spinning wheel similar to the one they had gone on, in Disneyland.

"Altogever Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes altogether."

Molly nodded and looked up at the ride with people in the cages laughing and waving down to the ground.

Parker returned with a large smile in place.

"We have to go line up, the man said at the moment they're only taking on thirty people at a time and that's half capacity."

Booth frowned.

"Did he say why, they're only taking half the amount of people, is there something wrong?"

Brennan smiled.

"Booth if they thought there was something wrong the ride would not be in operation."

Booth nodded seeing her point but still curious.

"Ok, well let's go line up then."

Brennan looked around and smiled at a few nearby stalls.

"Molly and I are going to go see the stalls over there ok?"

Booth nodded leaning in and kissing her cheek gently.

"Ok."

The boys walked off in one direction and Molly took her Mommy's hand as they walked in the other.

"Mommy where is we going?"

Brennan pulled Molly up into her arms, feeling a lot calmer now that her daughter couldn't accidentally get separated from her.

"We're just going to have a little look over her."

The first stand they stopped at was selling long strands of soft candy, claiming it was sour taffy.

"What's dat Mommy?"

"It's candy Baby, not good for your teeth so let's keep going."

They continued on to the next booth and Brennan watched as young children and older ones, filled glass bottles with coloured sand. The bottles were in shapes, teddy bears, fish, a whale, a fairy, and cars.

"Would you like to do one of these Molly?"

Molly watched the kids layering different colors into their bottles and nodded.

"Ok let's find a seat."

* * *

Molly chose a butterfly bottle to fill, and had mixed in pink, blue and purple sand, giving the bottle a stripped effect.

"Dat was fun Mommy."

Brennan smiled as she carried her daughter back to where they had left Booth and Parker.

"It looks very beautiful, you did a great job Baby."

Molly smiled.

"Fanks Mommy, do you fink Parka will want one too?"

Brennan looked up as Booth and Parker walked toward them the twelve year old's hair all mussed from the wind and gravitational pull of the ride, but both looked happy.

"I think Parker will be ok, but how about you ask him."

Molly nodded looking up and smiling.

"Parka look, I maded it, does you want one too?"

Parker smiled at the very girly looking butterfly and chuckled.

"Oh gee... Umm, that's ok Molly, but thanks."

Molly shrugged.

"Dats ok, Daddy look."

Molly held her bottle out as her Dad took it from her.

"Wow Princess, did you make that all by yourself?"

Molly shook her head.

"Mommy helped me."

Booth smiled.

"Well it's very pretty."

Molly nodded in agreement.

* * *

They had been on the Ferris wheel and the Dodge-em Cars, Molly and Parker went on Balloon rumba and now they were lining up for two funnel cakes to share and Parker was begging for a deep fried Twinkie.

"Come on Dad, I haven't had one for ages, please."

Booth smiled.

"Do remember what happened last time you had one?"

Parker dropped his eyes bashfully.

"Yeah, but I won't go on the roller coaster this time and I think it was the double cheese fries that made me sick and the milk shake, not the Twinkie.

Brennan scrunched up her nose.

"No wonder you were sick, all that dairy plus fat and sugar, ugh."

Parker smiled at his Mom's reaction and chuckled.

"You ok Mom? You look like you're gunna puke"

She smiled at him.

"I'm fine Parker, I can assure you I have a very strong stomach, but unlike you and father, I seem to be able to refrain from discussing vomit and its attributors."

Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"Sorry Babe."

She nodded, they stepped up to the window and ordered, one powdered sugar funnel cake and one chocolate, Booth also added four bottles of water to the order, asking for a straw for one of the bottles.

They found a quieter place out of the way to eat their spoils and Booth compromised with Parker that he could get a deep fried Twinkie after dinner. Off to the side was a man doing magic, currently pulling a never ending stream of colorful hankies from his hand.

"Dat man must have a very runny nose Mommy."

Brennan smiled at the white powder all over her daughter's lips and cheeks and brushed it off gently.

"Messy girl."

Molly grinned at her Mom.

"Dats yummy Mommy, does you like it too?"

Brennan wasn't overly fond of fried foods except for fries and this was no different, she would wait till they got back to the cabin and make a sandwich.

"It's ok Baby; I can see you like it though?"

Molly nodded.

"It's good."

Brennan watched as the three devoured the mostly soft treats, one of them crunching occasionally on an outside edge.

"Mom can you undo my water please, my fingers are all sticky."

Brennan picked up her son's bottle from between his knees and uncapped it.

"Are you going to drink it or wash your hands with it?"

Parker grinned.

"Both but clean my hands first."

Brennan tipped the water slowly over his sugar and chocolate coated fingers, watching them not only return to a clean state but also turn a slightly pinker shade with the chill of refrigerated water. She stopped when they were clean and placed the water on the table as he dried his hands on his shorts.

"Thanks Mom."

"Me too Mommy."

Brennan looked back to her daughter and smiled.

"Are you finished eating?"

She nodded and looked up with her brows raised.

"There's no food left Mommy."

Booth folded the paper plates and unscrewed his own water bottle, as Bones helped Molly.

* * *

Brennan had set the pace for walking leisurely around the fair grounds; she perused the games stalls and kept an eye out for anything to be purchased as gifts.

"Ok let's go watch some of the shows huh, let the food settle a little."

Three heads bobbed in agreement as they headed toward the yodeling in the distance. As they past the public rest room facility, Booth made the suggestion they go now, as the lines seemed not quite as quite long as they generally were at large events like this. They each agreed, Molly suddenly realizing she needed to go urgently.

* * *

It was just after ten thirty PM when Angela stood at the top of the stairs in the mansion and called out to her husband downstairs.

"HODGINS! Ahhh Hodgins?"

She leaned over holding her stomach and inhaling slowly as two heads appeared from around the kitchen door, she had thought Annie was in bed, but it seemed the twelve year old was up again.

"Angie? Is... Is it time OH MY GOD! IS IT TIME?"

Angela nodded weakly as both Annie and Jack came running up the stairs.

"My water broke."

Angela was breathing deeply, in through her nose and out through her mouth, desperate to remain calm, just as the birthing classes taught her.

"Ok Angie, ok... ok reme... remember what Doctor Banner said... we... we need to call Trudy and we... we ah..."

"Ohhhh! JACK!"

Hodgins and Annica helped Angela down the steps, one on each side of her as they took it step by step.

"Breathe slowly Angela, remember the books say you've gotta breathe, so the baby can breathe."

Ange looked to the twelve year old beside her and nodded in agreement. They walked into the lounge room and sat on the old couch, which Ange had suggested they keep until the birth, after Trudy told them to have a comfy place, to wait out at least a few hours worth of labor.

"Ok... ok, you, you just sit tight and... and I'll call Trudy."

Angela nodded as Jack literally turned around in a circle, a frantic look on his face.

"Phone, where's the phone?"

Annie giggled as she watched him, picking up Angela's wrist the twelve year looked to the watch and noted the time.

"Do you want a pillow or water or anything?"

Angela panted calmly, thankful for the serene presence beside her. Annie smiled.

"You're gonna see your baby soon, are you excited?"

Angela reached out, caressing Annie's cheek.

"Yes and I can tell you are too."

Annica nodded and looked up as Hodgins came back in, phone to his ear and talking a mile a minute.

"Yes... No, but she's in... wha... well no but... Trudy I... ok."

He handed the phone to Angela and began pacing, though his eyes never left his wife.

"Hello Trudy, yes."

Angela smiled.

"No, still quite far apart... yes I know... yup, ok... ok... yes thank you."

Angela hung up as Jack lunged forward.

"Ok, so we're going? Yes, we need to go."

Angela sighed.

"Hodgins calm down, I'm not going to the hospital now, I could be there for hours, and Trudy said to wait it out as long as I can."

Hodgins huffed.

"But... but what... but the drugs are there."

Ange shook her head understanding why men weren't made for bearing a child. Hodgins knew Angela wanted a drug free birth; she wanted as little hospital interference as possible and had made that known since the beginning.

"Hodgins I don't want drugs, you know that."

Annie covered her mouth as Hodgins turned away from Angela and mumbled under his breath.

"Not for you, for me."

Trudy was the midwife Angela had chosen, she was independent and wasn't as overworked as hospital appointed midwives, meaning Trudy was available to Angela throughout the birth, whereas a hospital midwife could have multiple birthing women to see.

"Trudy said to stay calm, she said the slowest part of the labor can be waiting to dilate up to seven centimeters, she says, so long as I'm not bleeding and I can talk, I should stay home as long as I can."

Hodgins nodded, feeling the adrenalin slowly ebb away as he saw his wife cool, calm and collected.

"Ok... ok staying calm... we... we should put your music on yeah, you want music?"

Angela nodded and rested her head back against the arm of the couch.

"Sure, music is gooOHHHHHHH..."

* * *

The Booth clan were currently learning how to milk a cow at Molly's insistence, Brennan had giggled upon finding out the cows name was Tessa, but then commented that the four legged Tessa had a much nicer temperament than her two legged counterpart. Booth had conceded, knowing Tessa really hadn't been very nice to Bones at all, giving unfriendly scowls and brushing her off when Bones took the initiative to speak to her.

The kids took their turn to pull on Tessa's udders and squirt milk into the bucket and were then given a small plastic cup with the fresh milk in it and asked if they wanted to try it. Booth put his hand up.

"Whoa, hang on, now it's not gunna make em sick is it I mean... it hasn't been sterilized or anything."

The farmer smiled.

"I assure you your kids will be fine."

Brennan placed her hand on Booth's arm.

"Booth this cow is healthy and clean; people drank from cows all over the world for thousands of years and didn't have harm come to them. Pasteurization and homogenization is a new practice and in most cases strips the nutrients from the dairy, only for man to now have to replace it chemically."

The kids looked up waiting for the go ahead, their father shrugged and watched them drink it down, both testing it at first, before chugging it down in one swallow.

"Wow, that's really creamy, it tastes good Dad."

Molly licked her lips and smiled.

"Was it good Baby?"

The three year old nodded.

"Uh huh, it's warm oready."

The farmer handed a small cup to Booth and Brennan the latter of whom declined, but Booth was willing to try. He knocked it back like a shot of whiskey and raised his brows.

"That's amazing, I can't believe how different it tastes, it's a little bitter but..."

"That's due to the PH difference between fresh and commercially sold milk, you wouldn't notice it after a while, my kids have been drinking from Tessa here since they were knee high to a grass hopper, they think the bottled stuff is sour."

Booth smiled and savoured the taste on his tongue as he placed the little cup in the trash.

Brennan cuddled a piglet, while Molly and Parker bottle fed a lamb each, Booth stood watch, his cell out and switched to video after checking for reception, which he still didn't have.

"Oh Booth, look at his little snout, isn't he sweet."

Booth chuckled as the piglet nuzzled into her tummy seeking warmth and comfort.

"Daddy, Daddy look it's like my dolly but more bettera."

Booth smiled, comparing the two and deciding it was much better for his daughter to sit on their couch bottle feeding her doll rather than a lamb.

"Yeah Princess, only Sally doesn't make a mess after she's had her bottle."

He spoke as the little white lamb dropped its pellets onto the straw floor, making Molly cringed.

"Eww, he needs a potty."

Brennan smiled as Parker battled with his lamb, he was offering the bottle, but the black and tan baby wanted a twelve year old ear lobe instead.

"Spice!"

The farmer pulled the lamb gently from his footing on the hay bale, between Parker's legs and placed the bottle teat to his mouth.

"Hey Mista what's his name please?"

Brennan and Booth were both surprised to hear Molly address the farmer without prompting; talking to strangers wasn't in Molly's character.

"Well that's Sugar Sweetheart and the piglet, well he's named Trotter."

Molly smiled and reached out to pet the pig still on her Mom's lap, his wet and cold snout sniffing at her fingers.

* * *

Leaving the farm animals behind, Parker suggested they watch the night time mounted ranger's precision riding show. They found seats as a small local music band played in center field, patron's heads bobbing to the music's rhythm and beat.

"They're quite good, there is a music group in South Africa who sound rather similar with the bongo drums and sticks, but they don't sing in the obvious sense."

Booth squinted at her, wondering how else a person could sing if it wasn't in the obvious sense.

"Oh, more throat singing Bones, really that stuff is just..."

He trailed off at the intent gleam in her eye.

"No Booth not more throat singing, in Africa they do thi..."

"Yeah that's great Bones look line dancers."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine, you don't want to know."

Booth winked and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you."

"Hmmm."

Booth smiled at her response as they squished up on the bench together making room for other people to sit.

Molly stood between her father's legs, her little hips wiggling to the music.

The line dancers all dressed in blue and white, took their places, forming a star pattern against the green grass. The music paused and then a faster tune began and the men and women began their moves and so too did Molly.

With her hands on her father's knees she wiggled and twisted between his legs, shaking and kicking her legs out when the dancers in the field did, though the three year old was a few seconds behind. Brennan smiled, seeing her daughter so carefree was uplifting, considering her past it was encouraging to see her act like a normal little girl, instead of one that was afraid to be herself.

Booth chuckled as Molly slapped the side of her little shoe, just like the dancers slapped their boot; he turned as the woman beside him made a quiet comment about her being 'quite the little shaker'.

"Yeah, she has her moments, I hope she'd not annoying you, it's not often she's as relaxed as this, I'd hate to stop her."

The woman smiled and held her hand up.

"Please the innocence of childhood doesn't last so long these days, before you know it vanity and pride will be a consideration in everything she does, let her be, she's not doing any harm, just bringing smiles to those who watch her."

Booth nodded, thrilled by the woman's speech and he wondered if she was speaking from experience.

"Thanks."

She nodded and went back to watching the show, every now and then, glancing at the little jitter bug to her left.

* * *

"OHHHHH OH, HERE COMES ANOTHER ONEHMMMM HMMMM!"

Annie and Jack both winced as Angela hummed her way through another wave, her contractions seemed slightly more intense but were still over twenty five minutes apart and Trudy said to stay at home.

Annie had been timing the contractions, as well as getting cold washers for Angela's flushed face, while Hodgins helped to ease the tight sensation across Angela's back and hips at her request.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry Baby, I'm sorry, I wish I could do more for you Angie."

She collapsed back against him as her muscles eased and she could take another breath.

"Hodg... Hodgins, I... I'm just glad you're here, you and Annie, I'm so glad you're both here."

Jack kissed her damp cheek the saltiness making him unsure if the dampness was sweat or tears caused by the pain of this natural process.

Annie hurried back in with a tray holding two lemonade bottles and a bottle of lemon Gatorade for Angela to replenish her electrolytes and fluids. She placed the tray on the coffee table and handed Hodgins the freshened washer and then gave Angela her drink, blushing at the praise Ange gave her for the inclusion of a bendy straw in the bottle.

"You're welcome."

She gave Hodgins his bottle also, waiting till he'd settled the pale pink flannel against the rosy tinted face of his wife.

Angela picked up her cell again and looked at the display; she'd been trying to call Booth and Brennan for the last half an hour, but the message service said they were out of communication range and to try again later.

"Just leave a message Ange, when they get reception they'll call back."

Angela had wanted to speak with her best friend, she knew that the likelihoods of Bren making it back for the birth were slim, but she felt inclined to tell the anthropologist the labor had begun. Brennan had been almost as anxious as Hodgins for the Baby to come out and until leaving for Yosemite had been researching ways to naturally bring on birth.

Pressing speed dial she placed the phone to her ear and waited for the message to finish.

"Hey Sweetie it's me, well it's time the baby is coming, it's almost one AM now and the contractions are still more than twenty minutes apart, I know you can't get here Sweetie, but I just wanted to let you know, love you Sweetie."

While she did that Hodgins called up Booth.

"Heya G-Man, wanted to let you know, your Godson is on the way, call us back when you get this."

He hung up the cell and handed it to Annie who had the job of answering either mobile device if it rang.

Toby wandered into the room slowly, he had taken off earlier when Angela wailed out her displeasure of child bearing and was only just returning, though it was easy to see he was still hesitant.

"Come on Toby, here boy."

Annie clicked her fingers to her cat and smiled as he edged closer, watching the two adults on the couch.

"Hey Kitty, guess what Toby, Angie's gunna have her baby soon, I'm gunna be a sister."

Angela and Hodgins smiled at the twelve year olds whispered excitement to the feline; a feline who couldn't care less as he curled himself up in her arms and decided a cat nap was needed.

* * *

**HEE HEE HU HU HA HA... Breathe people Please review.**


	142. Chapter 142

**Disclaimer- 142 disclaimers... I'm thinkin you got it.**

**A/N- So... here we go.**

* * *

The bands and music attractions finished up with the local school playing a few tracks from their first CD, a spokesperson for the band told of how any money raised through the purchasing of the discs, would go toward to helping the twenty something students and their teacher travel to Nashville next year to play in the school opens section of the festival.

Brennan sent Parker down with the ten dollars to buy a disc from the stand, she knew her father loved country music and these kids played well.

"Where's Parka going?"

"He'll be back in a minute Princess."

Booth watched Parker as he ran down, grabbed the disc, paid and then walked back again.

"You know Bones, with the amount we're buying, we're gunna have to get another suit case just for the gifts."

Brennan smiled having already anticipated their shopping after the trip to California last time.

"Well it's a good thing I packed one isn't it."

Booth frowned, he didn't remember seeing another bag, except her canvas grocery bags, she took everywhere.

"You packed another case?"

She smiled at his disbelieving expression and nodded.

"Yep, it's a collapsible carry on, it will fit everything we've purchased and more if we so choose."

Booth shook his head and smiled the woman had fantastic organizational skills that was for sure.

"You shoulda been a boy scout Bones."

Brennan thought about his statement for a fraction of a second before responding with a puzzled stare.

"Well... Booth I think the reason they call it boy scouts by definition is that it's for young males not a..."

He wanted to laugh, but didn't want to upset her, he pulled his legs in as his son, stepped up beside him, wanting to get past, back to his seat.

"What did you get Parka?"

Booth looked back at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Yeah I know Babe, just a comment on your ability to be prepared for anything."

She smiled and made a mall 'o' of comprehension with her lips.

"Oh because that's their motto 'be prepared'?"

Booth smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Yeah Bones... coz that's their motto."

* * *

As the field was cleared of the band and their instruments, a soft sound of pattering rain came over the amplifier. The main lights dimmed and then suddenly, a collection of yellow and pale blue spotlights lit up the open field, all the lights were aimed upwards and to the center of the arena, where a large black pole stood upright. Brennan guessed it was about a meter in diameter and an easy six foot high, it was tethered to the ground by rope and what she assumed to be tent pegs, giving her the impression the pole wasn't very heavy.

"What's that Mom?"

Parker whispered, the atmosphere of the waiting audience making him feel as if he had to be quieter than when in the library.

"There's a possibility it holds the butterflies for the release."

Parker nodded.

"Why do they have lights on em like that?"

She smiled and whispered back again, loving the feel of him scooting a little closer to her.

"I believe the lights are to draw them out when the top is opened."

Parker nodded again, his cheek now resting against her bicep as he watched intently for the show to begin.

Brennan smiled at the weight on her arm, she enjoyed the fact Parker felt comfortable enough with her to seek and hold physical contact, especially with the emotional upset of two days ago. Moving slowly she brought her arm up and around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her and sighing in relief when he didn't pull back.

Booth chuckled as Molly gave him another butterfly kiss, he'd taught her the action a few days ago after she'd seen two butterflies mating when they were at the clearing with Larry.

**Flashback**

_"Daddy, Daddy look, look at thems butterflies."_

_Booth walked over to where two black and green butterflies were currently holding a party for two._

_"I see Princess."_

_Molly looked to the colorful insects and then up to her Dad._

_"Daddy is they fighting?"_

_Booth smiled._

_"No they..."_

_Booth thought about who was better to explain the situation to the three year old and knowing that Bones would tell their daughter the butterflies were copulating, he decided he would tell her his truth._

_"They're just... they're giving each other butterfly kisses Princess."_

_Molly raised her brows and looked back to where the flapping winged creatures tussled._

_"Does peoples do butterfly kisses too Daddy."_

_Booth smiled, taking his little girl's hand and leading her back over to the picnic blanket._

_"You want Daddy to give you a butterfly kiss?"_

_Molly furrowed her brow thinking about the one butterfly squishing the other._

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Nope."_

_"But you is big Daddy, I is little still, you'll make me squash."_

_Booth smiled._

_"Come ere."_

_Molly took a step closer as her father kneeled up._

_"Ok, Daddy's gunna put his face next to your cheek ok, stay nice and still."_

_Molly nodded._

_Booth tilted his head and gently fluttered his eyelashes against her cheek, making the three year old giggle and pull back at the tickling sensation._

_"Daddy dats not a kiss."_

_Booth feigned shock._

_"What? Yeah it is, it's a butterfly kiss."_

_Molly shook her head._

_"Kisses are wif lips."_

_"Not for butterflies Princess, they kiss with their wings, coz their faces are too small."_

_Molly smiled, thinking back to the other butterflies; they had been flapping their wings a lot._

_"Do it again Daddy."_

_Booth leaned in and tickled her cheek again; smiling at the giggles she allowed to escape her grinning lips._

**End Flashback**

"Is dat how Daddy?"

She giggled as she tried to blink against his stubbly face, but really only succeeded in rubbing her eye brow against him.

"Almost Princess."

Brennan turned her head and looked to Booth and their daughter, she smiled the closeness of them always made her think about her own father and how Molly will never have to worry about losing the man she idolized; for that Bones was thankful, she knew that pain too well and never wanted her little girl to experience that heart crushing sensation, with Booth as her father, she never would.

* * *

"They've stopped..."

Jack sat up, following his wife as she righted herself on the couch, he frowned.

"Huh? What?"

Angela shimmied forward slowly, not totally convinced by her own proclamation.

"The contractions, they've stopped."

Annie who was lying on the floor with her eyes closed, now opened them and sat up, while Hodgins moved out from behind his wife and kneeled on the floor.

"They've stopped but... but they can't jus..."

Angela smiled and reached out to caress his face, nodding.

"Yeah... no Trudy... Trudy said the contractions can slow or even stop if I'm nervous or... or stressed."

Hodgins placed his hands against her protruding belly and looked up confused.

"Stress... stressed, why... why are you stressed for?"

Angela laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Hodgins, I'm having a baby, stress is normal, wh... why don't you call Trudy, see what she says, I gotta pee again."

Hodgins helped his wife to her feet and into the downstairs bathroom, her walk a little quicker than the last three trips in past two hours.

"You... You sure you're ok Ange the baby... Peanut's ok?"

Angela took Hodgins' hand and placed it on the lower half of her bump, he smiled as the Baby moved, proving everything did indeed, seem to be alright.

Annie walked into the kitchen and got a fresh bottle of Gatorade for Angela and some fruit salad for all of them, she smiled when she felt Hodgins hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Kiddo, how you doin?"

Annie turned and smiled.

"Good, I'm excited to see the baby though; I kinda wish he'd hurry up."

Hodgins smiled, agreeing with her totally, but knowing not to say those words to Angela. Trudy had advised them against pressuring Ange to hurry up; she had told them to let Ange's body tell her when it was time to go to the hospital. Trudy had been working with them since five months into the pregnancy; she had answered questions, taught them relaxation techniques and the signs of early labor and the actual labor to look out for.

"Yeah me too."

He watched as she took three forks from the drawer and placed them in the bowls she put on the tray.

"So you still think it's a boy huh?"

Annica nodded and placed a new straw on the tray for Angela's drink.

"Yup."

Hodgins nodded, watching her as she was about to pick the tray up.

"You know Annie, I'm really glad you're here with us for this."

Annica looked up, surprised and happy to hear his words.

"Really?"

Hodgins smiled at the completely awed look on her face.

"Really, you belong here; with us and the baby... we're family."

Annica lunged forward and hugged Hodgins tightly, smiling when hugged her back and kissed her crown.

* * *

The sound of the rain on the speakers got a little louder and Molly looked up to the sky with a frown.

"Where's the rain Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"It's not real rain Baby, it's like music."

Molly frowned.

"Not music Mommy, I hear da rain, da rain from clouds, but no water is coming."

Brennan wasn't sure how she could explain to her daughter the rain wasn't real and then an idea struck her.

"You remember when we copied your voice on to the tape?"

Molly nodded; she had enjoyed listening to the sound of her own voice echoing around her Mom's office.

"Well, someone has copied the rain noise and is playing it, like we played your voice."

Booth smiled as he listened to his girlfriend, he loved the way she had changed, her scientific and correct observations taking a backseat, to her desire to be understood by the three year old. Booth remembered a time when Temperance Brennan would have really struggled to be understood properly by a small child like Molly, but she'd come a long way from the emotionally fearful Anthropologist she once was and he was glad to have been witness to the transformation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of Mariposa County and the State of California we would like to thank you for your presence here tonight, as part of tonight's end of show events, we are about to release some fifteen hundred butterflies into the night sky. Now these particular butterflies have been bred in captivity as part of breeding program at the California Butterfly Park, to increase the dwindling numbers of active Viceroy. If you could possibly see your way clear to make a small donation in the boxes provided on your way out, all funds will go toward an environmental rehabilitation site for these creatures in the great Yosemite."

The crowd clapped and lights got a little brighter.

"When the enclosure is opened the Viceroy should fly up into the light beams, gathering enough height to catch a scent and fly off to breed in their natural habitat, hopefully beginning the life cycles back where nature intended they be, so without further ado, release the Viceroy."

There was a moment of silence before crowd awed, as hundreds of butterflies streamed out of the cylinder into the night time sky. Thousands of colorful black and orange butterfly wings caught the light and flew up into the air like a fleeing swarm; it was certainly a wonderful sight watching the creatures spiral up and away from their prison, into the openness to live out their days. Brennan smiled as she heard Parker's camera whirring, knowing he was recording the event and admiring nature in her winged glory, even Booth appreciated the beauty of the release, an awed smile on his face.

"Wow Mommy, look at all thems Butterflies, Uncle Hodgie don't got dat many."

Brennan smiled as the three year old tilted her head right back against her Father's chest to see the creatures escape.

"No, he's missing a few to get to these numbers."

Molly smiled and nodded, though she didn't really understand what her Mom had said, she knew she agreed with her, her Mommy was always right.

The crowd stayed seated till all the Viceroy's flown away and there was nothing but bright lights and night sky above them. The MC thanked everyone for coming and slowly one by one the spotlights were switched for field lights again and the audience disbanded from the bleachers carefully.

"Ok, so let's try and beat some of this crowd outta the parking lot huh?"

Brennan smiled, nodding at Booth and taking Parker's hand as Molly was scooped up into the safety of her Father's arms again.

* * *

Annie kissed her foster parent's goodnight, both of them telling her to get some sleep in her bed.

"And you'll wake me if th..."

The both smiled and nodded.

"We promise to wake you Honey, besides, you'll probably hear me before we get to wake you."

Annie smiled.

"K."

She walked up the steps slowly and disappeared down the hall and into her room, truth be told she was tired and the floor was very uncomfortable after a while, Toby ran up the stairs behind her and just made it in before the door closed.

* * *

Booth eased into the drive way of the cabin, turning the ignition off he smiled as he looked into the back seat at his sleeping daughter in her car seat.

"I'll grab Molly, you and Parks go in."

Brennan squeezed the top of his knee where her hand had spent their journey back from Mariposa.

"Ok, I'll go pull her sheets down, she can sleep in her clothes, I'd rather not wake her."

Parker opened his door and climbed out, while his parents were talking and walked up to the porch, he was tired and the air in the Tahoe was stuffy and making him yawn. Brennan frowned wondering if Parker was upset again.

"I'll go check on him."

Booth nodded and quickly kissed his girlfriend's lips before she exited out the door, grabbing the shopping they'd purchased.

"You ok Parks?"

Brennan stepped up beside him and opened the door.

"Yup, I just started feeling a bit sick in the car and wanted to get out."

Bones placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

Parker looked up and saw the concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I promise, look."

He took her hand and placed it against his forehead.

"Hmmm you are a bit warm, how about you go wash your face and get changed, I'll bring some lemonade into the lounge room for you."

Parker nodded and walked into the cabin.

"Thanks Mom."

She watched him walk down the hall and disappear in the bath room, closing the door quietly.

Booth walked in with a still sleeping Molly in his arms.

"Is Parks ok?"

Brennan nodded as she pulled the sheets back on her daughter's bed.

"Yeah, he said he feels a little car sick, I'll get him some lemon soda to help settle his stomach."

They both kissed Molly goodnight and left the room, almost running into Parker as they closed the door too.

"Hey Pal; Mom said you weren't feeling too well."

Parker shrugged.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had that fried Twinkie."

Booth chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Mom what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Brennan smiled as they all walked into the kitchen.

"Hopefully we can all be ready to go by seven Am our flight leaves Sacramento at ten and we should be back in DC by six PM."

"Are we getting breakfast on the way or having it here?"

"We have enough in the fridge to last another meal and I don't want to waste it, but I'm sure we will stop on the way or perhaps get something at the airport."

Parker nodded, taking the glass of lemonade his Mom handed him and walking out to the lounge room with his parents following.

"So should I go pack?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well you need your sheets and pillow and toiletries, I think it will be easier to pack in the morning, but you'll need to get up earlier."

Parker nodded, watching as his dad flicked the TV on and they all sat on the couch together.

"So have you had fun Pal?"

Parker grinned happily and nodded.

"Yeah this trip has been awesome, do you reckon we'll still go to Australia next year?"

Booth chuckled.

"How about we finish this trip, before we plan the next one Buddy."

Brennan smiled and looked to her son.

"Have you researched it at all?"

Parker placed his glass on the coffee table and turned to face his mom.

"Yeah, we can do some amazing things over there and if we go in summer which is our winter then the beaches are really good for swimming and snorkeling, ha I think it's weird that when we're all wearing coats and scarves and stuff, freezing our butts off, Australians are running around at the beach and sitting in front of the a/c."

Brennan smiled as Parker continued his rambling.

"It must be weird for them not to have snow at Christmas."

"Well actually Parker there are very few places that actually get snow at all in Australia, areas that do receive it are mainly on the east coast in New South Wales and Victoria, but it's nothing compared to what we're used to. I dare say most Australian's wouldn't miss snow at Christmas, having not experienced it in their country."

Parker wondered what a hot sunny Christmas day would be like and hoped that one day he'd possibly be able to experience it.

"I have a friend who lives in Australia, Doctor Kimper, he's retired now, but used to work for a university, he came over here about seven years ago, for Christmas and although he found it very different, he was amused that if he was home he'd have been wearing swimming attire and sitting on a boat drinking wine with his family and friends instead of shivering in front of a fire."

Parker smiled and chuckled at the thought.

"He must have been happy to go home again."

Brennan shrugged.

"He enjoyed himself, but thought if he was younger he would have gotten more out of it, his two children were quite disappointed that they weren't able to able come the thought of snow at Christmas thrilled them apparently."

"Why didn't they come with their dad?"

"Doctor Kimper was working and wanted to be able to concentrate."

Parker nodded, understanding but glad he had parents who could multi task, especially when there was the chance of a trip away.

"Well I'd love to try a summer Christmas just once to see what its like."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah well I don't think your other Mom would be so thrilled with you being half way across the other side of the world for the holidays."

Parker shrugged.

"Or maybe she won't care at all now."

His voice was quiet, but even through the din of the TV, both Booth and Brennan heard him.

"Hey Pal why do say that for, you know your Mom loves you."

Parker sipped from his soda again.

"I guess..."

He shrugged.

"But not like you guys love me."

Brennan pulled her Son into her body.

"People show their emotions in different ways Parker."

He cuddled into her and mumbled his reply.

"Yeah well I like your way better..."

Brennan kissed his head and hugged him a little tighter.

"Even before you and Dad got together and I didn't see you guys a lot, I knew you loved me."

Booth could hear the comparison in his Son's voice and wondered what Rebecca had said to make Parker feel this way.

"Hey, I know you spoke to your Mom on the phone yesterday, but before that, what did your Mom say last time you spoke with her?"

Booth had a bad feeling and if he took into account his Son's emotional ups and downs over the past couple of days he hoped what he was thinking wasn't so. Parker looked up at his Dad with teary eyes.

"That she hoped we had fun on trip."

Booth frowned.

"When was that?"

Booth knew that Bec had told him to have fun when they first arrived in Merced, while they were waiting for lunch to arrive, he'd given his cell to Parker to call his Mother, before they possibly lost reception and advise her of their safe arrival, but he'd called her three times since that day.

"When we got lunch at the Branding Iron."

Brennan pulled back slightly.

"You've called your Mother multiple times since then."

Parker shrugged again.

"I tried, but I just left messages, she never answered, her cell said it was switched off and Drew's just kept ringing, last night was the first time."

Booth was a little cranky at Rebecca, she had given their son specific instructions to call her on her cell every second day after seven PM her time, which they had ensured would be carried out, but to find out she hadn't even bothered picking up, grated him the wrong way.

"I even called the place where her temporary office is they say she's left for dinner or the hotel so I knew there was nothing's wrong, she was just doing other stuff."

Booth sighed and squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Oh Buddy, you shoulda told us."

The twelve year old shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now, I don't care."

Brennan kissed his brow and spoke quietly.

"I would say you care very much Parker and perhaps this is what's really been upsetting you."

Parker stared into the blue eyes holding his, Booth thought for sure his son was going to run off, but instead watched as he nodded almost unnoticeably and crashed back into his Mom's arms again.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok, but you don't think it might help?"

His blonde curls shook as did his head.

"I already know how I feel; talking about it won't make it go away, so I don't want too, maybe when we get home, but not now."

"Ok Pal, but I think maybe we need to have a chat with your Mom..."

Brennan looked up to Booth wondering if he meant her or Becca; it was easy to get confused, Booth smiled.

"Your biological Mom that is."

Parker nodded and Bones smiled now understanding, she could see Booth was unimpressed with the situation and the fact his son was feeling so hurt again, taking his hand, she squeezed it gently, hoping to convey her support as she smiled encouragingly.

* * *

Jack lay behind his wife in wife in bed, spooning her frame as she breathed slowly.

"Uhhhhhh."

She groaned deeply, his fingers and palms causing her muscles to relax during another contraction.

The contractions had started after an hour and a half of nothing and now they were slightly more intense, but Angela had said not painful like she'd expected, she rocked her hips back a forth to ease the pressure she felt as the surge washed over her.

"That's it Angie, you're doin great Baby, nice a slow breaths."

Hodgins breathed his instructions with her contraction and continued rubbing her lower back and shoulders.

They'd spoken to Trudy five minutes ago and the midwife said the same thing as before, wait it out for as long as you possibly can, unless you think something is wrong. She advised Angela to keep drinking water or whatever she felt like and to have small intakes of food if she felt she could.

Angela pushed the covers back and rolled up into a sitting position.

"Angie, what's the matter Babe?"

"Noth... I just need to walk around, I can't sit, I need to do something."

Jack nodded and wondered if he should follow her not, he didn't want to be in the way or be under foot, she turned and answered the silent question for him.

"I'll be fine, I'll scream if I need you, get some rest."

Hodgins scoffed, his wife was getting ready to birth their first biological child, resting was the furthest thing from his mind. He watched her waddle out of the room and her shadow disappear slowly, he sat quietly for a moment before deciding he'd go look for her in half hour, in the mean time he made sure the camera was in Ange's hospital bag again and checked everything on Angela's list was accounted for again; checking it for the sixteenth time in a week and half wasn't obsessive, he was just being thorough.

Angela walked slowly step by step down the stairs and once at the bottom she sighed, deciding that from now on she was going to stay down stairs. She grabbed the dusting cloth she'd been using earlier to finish off cleaning the cabinet of silverware in the galley before she would move into the dining room. She'd been cleaning for a few weeks now and although everything was spotless she felt the need to clean things again.

Stopping she hunched over and breathed deeply as another contraction had her gripping the very cabinet she'd just removed finger prints from.

"Uhh... God kid, you're killing me here."

She rubbed her belly affectionately as the pressure subsided again and she was able to catch her breath, rubbing her own prints from the dark wooden cupboard she left the cloth and moved to sit on the comfy couch again, keeping her feet firmly planted on the floor, she sat all the way back and allowed her knees to drop open, easing the weight on her coccyx allowing her get a little relief until the next contraction.

Flicking on the stereo, Angela engaged the CD player knowing she'd find one of her many relaxation discs in there, she turned the volume up a little and closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing and allowing the tune to comfort her and give her the mind set she felt she needed to get through the next few hours.

* * *

**Still with me? Please review.**


	143. Chapter 143

**Disclaimer - so... how you doin? :D**

**I just want to thank everyone who is reviewing, I love receiving them and they make writing all this so worth it, so to those of you taking the time to send a smiley face or write a paragraph, from the bottom of my heart thank you and really, I'm writing for you guys, so I hope you all keep them coming. **

**PS - A few of you are worried about being repetitive in reviews... I really don't care how often you say the same thing over and over, I just love knowing you've read the chapter and sending something is the only way I'll know.**

**A/N – Go, go, go.**

* * *

Brennan closed the curtains in the bedroom and crawled into bed with Booth, slowly she snuggled into his side and smiled as his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, pulling her closer still.

"Hmm, I love you Bones."

Nuzzling into his chest, she mumbled back softly.

"I love you too Booth, I can't believe how wonderful this trip has been, I really..."

Booth looked down at her nestled in his arms.

"You really what Bones?"

"I really don't want to leave tomorrow; I wish we could stay here, just the four of us for a while longer."

Booth smiled.

"Won't you miss the lab?"

She draped her arm over his abdomen and shrugged.

"I've not missed the lab in while now Booth, not since we... you and I... I find the lab no longer holds the same appeal for me, I prefer to spend my time with you and the kids, I never thought I could be that... that type of woman, you know domesticated but... I find I get great satisfaction out of spending the days and nights with my family."

Booth smiled and rolled her gently onto her back.

"That was such a turn on Bones."

She frowned slightly as she smiled and looked up in the brown orbs staring down at her.

"What was?"

He dropped his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently.

"You choosing me and the kids over the lab, I know how much the lab means to you and to hear you say... to hear you say you'd rather be with us... that means a lot Bones and I find I'm incredibly attracted to you right now."

"As opposed to any other time when you're not, attracted to me?"

Booth grinned as she playfully baited him.

"Oh no, I'm always attracted to you, it's just that right now I've no desire to control my emotions or my hormones Temperance nor am I going to try."

With that he lifted up slightly pulling her tee over her head and dropping it to the floor.

"Last night in Yosemite Bones, let's make the most of it."

Arching up underneath him, Brennan kissed his lips fully and deeply, also in no mood to control her raging hormones.

* * *

Angela squeezed her eyes shut tightly and breathed out slowly through her mouth, almost as she were blowing out a candle in slow motion.

She felt the presence in the room with her before actually seeing who it was and smiled.

"Angela are you ok?"

Ange looked up as the contraction ebbed away again; she held her hand out and smiled tiredly.

"Yeah Sweetie, I'll be fine this is normal remember?"

Annie nodded and sat gently beside her foster Mom.

"Why aren't you sleeping Annie, did I wake you?"

Annica shook her head and reached out to touch Angela's belly gently.

"No, I... I'm a bit too excited to sleep; I watched Mary Poppins and was coming down to get a drink when I saw you..."

Angela nodded as she listened to the account of details.

"Does it hurt badly?"

Angela looked down at her swollen belly and then back to the daughter she'd chosen.

"Do you want me to lie to you?"

Annie smiled.

"No."

Angela smiled and nodded, expecting nothing less.

"It's not too bad for now, though ask me again when there's a head trying to push its way out of my body and I might be singing a different tune."

Annie giggled and nodded.

"I Goggled some more birth stories, I read about one lady who would sing when she had contractions, apparently it helped her to not focus on the pain and this other lady would concentrate on saying the alphabet backwards."

Angela smiled.

"Yeah well, I think I'll leave the singing to the experts, but I can give the alphabet thing a try."

Annie nodded, watching as her foster Mom rubbed her back and hips.

"Where's Hodgins?"

"I told him to stay in the room, get some rest."

Annie was surprised that had worked, but knew her foster father wouldn't be asleep.

"Would you like the heat pack? I can get it from the kitchen?"

"Yeah? That'd be great Sweetie."

Annie jumped up, eager to help in any way she could.

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

Angela nodded.

"Sure is there anymore Gatorade left?"

Annie nodded.

"I'll bring it out."

Hodgins sat on the top of the steps watching the interaction between the two, he loved that they had a family and were now getting ready to add to it. Standing up he slowly made his way down the stairs to join his girls.

* * *

Booth lay quietly with his sleeping girlfriend in his arms, his finger caressing her bare back and shoulders, his lips gently kissing her brow. He watched her sleeping peacefully, no frown or lines of worry on her face, just relaxed and cradled by his body.

He loved the feel of her skin, so soft and smooth and she always smelled fantastic, even sweaty and overheated after a good tumble in the sheets, in fact he was sure she smelled even better; he chuckled knowing if she were awake she'd say something about pheromones and animal attraction.

He'd had a dream last night, they'd been standing in a garden before their family and friends, he was in a tux and she was wearing a beautiful white gown, they'd said their vows and married and she was so happy; they both were, but she was ecstatic. When he'd woke she was beside him, sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face and he'd prayed that one day he would be her husband.

Turning his head slowly he smiled at the moon beam shining in through the crack in the curtain, it was high and bright in the sky and he could just make out a spattering of stars surrounding it. Looking back to his Bones, he kissed her a final time, closed his eyes and wished for last night's dream to return.

Molly climbed out of bed and padded softly down the hall to the bathroom, she grumbled to herself about having to wake up when she didn't want to, but the desire not to wet the bed was strong, even though she knew she wouldn't get in trouble, she wanted to make her Mommy and Daddy proud of her and wetting the bed wasn't the way to make that happen.

Flushing the toilet and standing up on her Daddy's makeshift step, she washed her hands and dried them on the towel, before stepping down and walking back out. Looking left and right, she turned to the right and made her way to her brother's room.

The door was open and so she pushed it just a little, before stepping in and walking over to his bed.

"Parka?"

She whispered softly and got no answer.

"Parka?"

She tried again, but received the same response; nothing, huffing; the three year old gave up and pulled herself up onto the bed and under the covers without invitation. Snuggling into her brother and falling back to sleep.

Parker woke when he was unable to roll over, something was stopping him and he wasn't happy about it, untangling the covers from his waist and hips he turned and frowned, before smiling at the curled up form of his sister beside him.

The birds were singing outside and the sun was up, already heating his room, Parker yawned and shook his sister gently.

"Molly, time to get up sleepyhead."

"No!"

She buried her face into his pillow and turned away from him.

"Yup, come on you and me are first up, let's get dressed, we have to leave today."

Molly opened her eyes and looked to her brother.

"Why is we leaving?"

Parker swung his legs out of bed and smiled.

"We're going home, our vacation is over."

Molly frowned.

"What's vacation?"

Standing up the twelve year old yawned again and stretched up toward the ceiling.

"Vacation is where you go to get away from normal life for a while, like here, but now we have to go back the way we came."

Molly raised her brows.

"But I like it here."

Smiling he held his hand out to his sister and smiled.

"That's coz we did our vacation right, if we did it wrong, we wouldn't mind going back, that's how you can tell it's been a good trip."

Molly thought about this a moment as she sat on the bed, she didn't particularly care if their vacation had been done right or not, she still didn't want to go away.

"But why does we gotta go?"

Grabbing his clothes, Parker stood by the door.

"Coz if we don't go back to normal life, we won't have anything to compare the next vacation too."

Molly still didn't understand, but slipped off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Go pull the covers off your bed and get the clean clothes you want to want wear today out of the cupboard."

Molly nodded, obeying her big brother, without protest.

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, Ahhhhhhh!"

"That's it you're doing great Angela, everything is exactly as it's supposed to be, you're doing great."

Trudy smiled as Angela flopped back against the couch. Hodgins had called her about half an hour ago, saying the contractions were about twenty minutes apart and getting intense, Angela was having doubts about her ability to cope drug free and so Trudy had come straight over.

"It hurts, oh God it hurts."

"I know it does Angel, but I want you to try and focus on your breathing, just like we practiced ok, focus your mind, remember the visualization techniques we learned."

Angela nodded as she listened to Trudy's soothing voice.

Trudy looked around and smiled at Annie who looked a little concerned.

"Hey Annie, can you go get me the big exercise ball?"

Annica nodded, running off to the art studio, where Angela kept it.

Hodgins moved to the small pedestal fan on the coffee table and redirected it as Angela fanned her flushed face.

"Thanks Honey."

Trudy smiled as Annie rolled the large ball in and placed it beside them. Hodgins and Trudy helped Angela to her feet and then onto the ball.

"Ok Angela, legs apart, keep yourself nice and steady, that's it, now lean down let your head rest against the couch."

Trudy indicated for Hodgins to take his place in front of her on the couch, giving her something to ground herself with.

"Annie would you like to hold the heat pack on your Mom's back?"

Annie looked up and then looked to Angela for permission, she didn't want to be in the way or agitate Angela in any way.

"Will I be annoying?"

Trudy smiled as Angela held her hand out calling Annie over the confidence in the twelve year old climbing by the second. Annica picked the heat pack up off the floor and kneeled behind her Mom placing the warmth against the tight muscles.

"Ohh, hmmm."

While Annie held the pack in place, Hodgins rubbed soothing circles over her upper back and shoulders to help relax her and Trudy took a few flash free photos as requested by Ange and Hodgins at the commencement of her Midwifery duties.

"I'm so proud of you Angie; you're doing so great, I'm so proud of you."

Angela nodded as she dropped her head to his thigh and allowed the heat and his hands to ease her tense torso.

"How's the pain Angela? Now the contraction has eased off?"

Angela turned her head to face Trudy.

"It's ok now."

Trudy smiled.

"And your desire for drugs?"

Angela smiled.

"Sorry weak moment, no... I can do this, I don't need drugs."

Jack smiled and kissed her brow, he wouldn't ever begrudge her pain relief in drug form, but he had been concerned how she would feel afterwards if she went back on something she felt so strongly about, he worried she would berate herself after the birth and so had needed Trudy to remind his wife why she wanted drug free and that she was indeed strong enough to handle what her body and the baby were doing.

* * *

Parker helped Molly get dressed in her room and smiled as Mom stood at the door watching them.

"Ok hold on; let me do the button up."

Molly had selected a teal colored corduroy dress with ivory embroidery to wear home and her ivory ballet flats, she usually wore ivory tights with it but due to heat, Brennan hadn't packed them the dress was knee length and had only been worn a couple of times due to it being too big when they got it. Booth had noticed their daughter had a growth spurt a couple of weeks ago when the A/C got stuck on its coolest setting and her warmer clown pajamas were required but no longer fit her; not that he was particularly upset, but the growing three year old didn't understand why the shirt was so much smaller on her.

Parker leaned forward and whispered something in his sister's ear, watching her spin around and smile, Brennan knew he'd told her of her presence at the door.

"MOMMY!"

The three year old ran and jumped, listening to her mother groan as she lifted her into her arms.

"Morning you two, who wants pancakes?"

Two voices cheered and Brennan smiled.

"Well, your Dad's in the kitchen making them, so off you go before he eats them all."

She put her daughter down and watched her run off, before looking to Parker with a smile.

"Thank you for getting her ready, did she wake you?"

Parker shrugged as his Mom ran her fingers through his locks.

"Kinda, I tried to roll over in bed and couldn't coz she was hogging the space."

Brennan smirked, knowing it would have been very easy for the twelve year old to simple knock his sister out of his bed as Russ had done to her on a few occasions.

"I see, well hopefully when we get back home, she'll stay in her own bed again."

Parker smiled, as much as he loved his little sister, he wasn't overly fond of sharing his single bed with her, especially considering she moved around so much.

Parker nodded and after hugging her, made his way to the door.

"Are you coming to eat breakfast?"

"I'm going to pack Molly's bag, I'll have some fruit later, I'm not particularly hungry and don't feel much like sitting in transit with an overly full digestive system."

Parker nodded and smiled, he knew there would have been much easier ways to say what she had, but the fact she'd used words like transit and digestive system made him love her more, she was definitely unique and he was proud no one else had a mom like her.

* * *

Bags packed and in the car, they did a final check to make sure they had everything, looking under furniture and in cupboards. Brennan had cleaned out the fridge and freezer and put all their waste in the bear proof trash bins around the side of the cabin, they put dirty towels in the linen box on the porch and made sure the house was left as they found it on arrival.

"Ok, are we ready?"

Booth's voice echoed down the hall, both kids popping their heads out of their rooms.

"Make sure you go to the toilet before we leave, we're not stopping in Merced unless someone feels sick, we have a straight through drive for at least two hours depending on traffic."

Parker disappeared into the bathroom, while Molly skipped toward her father.

"Do you need to go to the toilet Princess?"

Molly shook her head.

"Nup, I is all empty Daddy."

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good girl."

Brennan exited the lounge room and smiled at the green crayon she was currently holding.

"Is this yours Baby?"

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Yup I fought it was gone bye bye."

Booth smiled as Molly looked to the crayon incredulously.

"You is very clever Mommy, you make it come back."

If he hadn't have know better he would have said his three year old was using flattery so as not to get told off for her obviously poor searching efforts.

"Hmm, well how about next time, you just keep all you colors together."

Molly nodded and smiled as her Mom tapped her nose lovingly.

Parker stepped out of the bathroom and they were off, beginning the trip back to DC.

* * *

"Oh I know one."

Booth looked to his girlfriend and smiled.

"You know a car song?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well I don't know if it's classified as a car song, but it's certainly as annoying as the ones you and Parker have been singing."

He grinned.

"Go on then, sing away."

Brennan smiled, took a breath and began.

"This is a song that doesn't end; yes it goes on and on my friend..."

Parker instantly joined in with her, while Booth groaned and Molly was thrilled the fun sing-a-longs hadn't ended.

"Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is a song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my frie..."

"OK! We get it, it, doesn't end and yes Bones, very annoying."

She grinned, happy to have contributed to their little game in a major way.

Booth chuckled at the sometimes childlike nature of his girlfriend, her innocence was endearing sometimes; well all the time, but sometimes it was just brighter than others.

"I know another one..."

Parker called from the back with a smile.

"Ok Buddy sing it."

"We wanna, we wanna, we wanna wee, if you don't stop we'll do it on the bus and after a while it'll run down the aisle and you will get your feet wet."

Brennan turned her nose up.

"That's very unhygienic."

Booth smiled.

"Where'd you learn that Parks?"

"School."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Glad school fees are good for something."

Parker titled his head.

"What I learn important stuff too."

Booth looked into the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Yeah what your Mom teaches you, I wouldn't exactly say you were being challenged in school would you?"

Parker shrugged.

"I guess not, classes are kinda boring."

Booth nodded and indicated to a small gas station off the HWY, checking for traffic he pulled into the drive and turned the annoying voice of 'Miss I know where I'm going GPS' onto mute.

* * *

"Is it time yet, can we go to the hospital yet?"

Trudy smiled at the male whine from her client's husband.

"Not yet she's only about six centimeters dilated, if we go to the hospital now, she's going to be stuck in a bed, she'll be more inclined to take drugs and speeding up the labor process."

"But... speeding it up, that's gotta be good thing right?"

Trudy smiled.

"Quite the opposite, birth is a natural process, we need to let nature do what it does best, speeding things up, only creates more stress for mother and baby, and that's when complications begin."

Hodgins nodded, watching as his wife rocked her hips and back and forth, bringing comfort to her body naturally.

"Angela is healthy and has had no concerns throughout the pregnancy, she's carried without the need for any medical tests besides the basics and the baby has grown and developed without complication, her birth should be just as uncomplicated."

Hodgins nodded and continued on with his gentle massage.

Trudy had called Doctor Banner and made sure she was on call to deliver the baby they had spoken briefly about how Angela was doing and Doctor Banner was completely satisfied with the progress and would keep herself available at the hospital.

* * *

Brennan leaned down to her bag and switched her cell on, hoping she had reception now.

"Where's your cell Booth?"

Booth shrugged.

"In my case, I forgot to charge it, it's dead, besides I didn't think I'd need it."

"Oh my God, Angela's in labor."

She speed dialed number two and waited. Booth smiled at his girlfriend's excitement, her knee suddenly bouncing up and down anxiously.

"Ange? Annica? Is Ange ok, has she had the baby, are you at the hospital."

She nodded.

"Yes I suppose one question at a time would help."

Booth chuckled and continued on toward the airport.

"Ok, well we'll come straight to the hospital we should land about six thirty so hopefully we'll be at the hospital by seven thirty, eight, tell Ange I love her."

Brennan nodded.

"Yes it doesn't sound particularly pleasant you're right."

Brennan smiled.

"Ok, Annica, we'll see you soon, love you too."

Booth smiled at the easy confession and placed his hand on her knee as she hung up.

"So Ange is still in labor then?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes she's only six centimeters dilated, Trudy expects it will be a few more hours yet, they're still at home and going to stay there till she's at least seven centimeters."

Booth frowned.

"Why so long?"

Brennan took his hand encasing it in her own.

"Most babies are born at ten centimeters from seven to ten is the final stage of labor and though for most women it's still a slow process, it can move quite quickly from there."

"Mom, what's dilate mean?"

Brennan turned slightly to face her son.

"Dilate the word or dilate in the circumstance of how I'm referring to it."

"What were you talking about?"

Angela is in labor, muscle contractions move the baby down the birth canal, Angela is currently six centimeters dilated, which means her contractions have caused her cervix to open that's the opening to the uterus where the baby is, creating a diameter of six centimeters, it's taken many hours to get that far and she needs to continue till she's a minimum of ten centimeters which is full dilation."

"And that's so the baby can come out right?"

Brennan smiled.

"Right, the baby will move out of the uterus, where it's been growing for the past nine months, down birth canal and out of the vagina."

"And it hurts right?"

Brennan raised her brows.

"Yes very much, though having not experienced it for myself I cannot give you a scale by which to judge it by, though according to most, it is one of the most painful things to experience."

Parker grimaced the thought of his aunt in that much pain now, made him feel bad, but he was also excited to have a cousin on the way; well not a biological cousin, but a cousin nonetheless.

"So will we see the baby when we get to the hospital?"

Brennan smiled.

"Hopefully yes."

Booth chuckled at the excitement in her voice, she was almost giddy and he thought it suited her well.

"I'm the baby?"

Brennan smiled turning further in her seat to see her daughter.

"You're our baby, but Uncle Hodgie and Aunty Angie are going to have a baby too and you're going to have lots of fun."

Molly looked skeptical but intrigued by this new information and although she didn't fully understand, she was curious to see this fun new baby for herself, after all; according to her Daddy, babies were magic.

* * *

**And we're done for another chapter. Please review.**


	144. Chapter 144

**Disclaimer- So unfortunately I still don't own them **

**A/N- Home to DC we go.**

* * *

9:00AM Sacramento, California.

Temperance Brennan led her family through the airport at a hurried pace, not that they were late, in fact they had an hour to spare, so when they got stuck behind a small crowd, Booth took the opportunity to grab the pale white hand that had been swinging back and forth so furiously.

"Bones?"

She looked up with an exasperated expression.

"Calm down Sweetheart, we have plenty of time."

She nodded.

"I know... I just... I just really want to be there when the baby comes."

Booth smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We're not going to get back to DC any faster if we wander through the airport rather than run the waiting area is still gonna be there Baby."

Brennan knew she was being illogical and emotional, but she and Angela had spent so many hours discussing the baby and how she would raise it that Brennan felt as if it was almost a part of her too. She desperately wanted to be there for the birth, she'd never been a God Mother before, but Angela had made it seem wonderful over the past few weeks and Bones was eager to start her duties right away of loving that little baby as if it were Parker and Molly. No one had ever put as much faith in her except Booth regarding the well being of a child and Brennan wanted to prove she could be a wonderful presence in this baby's life.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just... I want us to see our God child."

Booth grinned thinking back to the day Angela and Hodgins had asked for them to fulfil the role.

**Flashback**

_Brennan smiled as Molly and Parker played with Hayley and Emma in the Park._

"_So the adoption is final; that's it right guys?"_

_Both Brennan and Booth nodded and smiled._

"_Yes, that's it Molly is ours, she can never be taken away and her name has been changed legally so she's a Booth until she changes it again."_

_Booth slipped his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her temple._

"_I still can't believe you did that Bones, I... it's just... I love you."_

_Angela and Hodgins smiled, watching the pair in front of them all doe eyed for each other._

"_Hey guys, Hodgins and I have something we want to ask you."_

_Booth heard the nervousness in Angela's voice and frowned slightly._

"_Is something wrong?"_

_Hodgins smiled and gave a small chuckle._

"_No man, co... come over here."_

_Brennan slipped her hand into Booth's as they followed Angela and Hodgins away from their celebrating family._

"_So what did you wanna ask?"_

_Angela looked down at her belly and smiled._

"_You guys mean a lot to us you know that right?"_

_Brennan frowned._

"_Ange? Are you ok, is... is the baby ok?"_

_Angela nodded._

"_Yeah... oh God yeah, no listen guys, we... we've been talking and have decided, well neither of us have family in the traditional sense, I mean I have my Dad when I can get a hold of him but..."_

_Brennan reached out and took her friend's hand._

"_There's more than one kind of family Ange."_

_Booth smiled at his parroted words falling from her lips._

_Hodgins smiled, wondering if perhaps Brennan had overheard his remark to Angela at Christmas a few years back._

"_Yeah, so I've heard but Sweetie, Hodgins and I would really like for you and Booth to be Godparents to our peanut."_

_Brennan frowned slightly._

"_But Ange I'm not religious you kno..."_

"_Sweetie no, you don't have to be, it means that if anything were to happen to Jack or I you and Booth would look after our child, it means you love him or her as if they were your own. You be a person they can trust and turn too when they can't come to us..."_

_Brennan smiled._

"_I'm very trustworthy."_

_Hodgins and Angela smiled._

"_So... does that mean you'll accept?"_

_Bones looked up at Booth and smiled, before looking back to the perspective parents._

"_Ye... yes I would love to be a God parent."_

_Angela squealed slightly and jumped forward her belly hitting against her friends as they hugged tightly. _

_Hodgins smiled and looked to Booth._

"_Whatta ya say man, you wanna be a God Father?"_

_Booth was grinning like an idiot._

"_Hell yeah I do, I'd be honored."_

_Hodgins held his hand out but was only slightly surprised to be pulled into a crushing embrace._

"_Thanks Hodgins, I... thanks man."_

_Jack could see the offer had moved the Agent and he knew they'd picked the right people for the important task._

**End Flashback**

"I know Bones, but we still have to wait for the plane and that's not going to speed up because you want to get back to DC yesterday."

Brennan frowned.

"Booth of course I... that would be impossible, yesterday has gone, we can't rewind the clo..."

Booth covered her lips with his and kissed her lovingly.

"I know, just an expression."

His hand ran down her arm and joined with her palm.

"Let's get some coffee, maybe a snack before going to the waiting area or a certain three year old is going to get restless spending the next forty five minutes sitting down with only breakfast in her belly."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Ok, coffee sounds good."

* * *

1:24PM Washington DC

Trudy had recommended Angela have a warm shower and allow the water to ease the tension in her back, she also thought it would be a good way for Hodgins to feel as if he were helping her, his expression told of his feelings of uselessness and she knew that if Angela spotted it she would feel bad.

While they were in the bathroom, Trudy took the opportunity to involve Annie a little further, knowing she also was wanting to help.

"Ok Honey, let's make some lunch although dinner is closer, Angela has to eat to give her the energy to get through the labor later, what do you think she'll want?"

Annie smiled as they headed toward the kitchen.

"Umm she's been eating pasta and rice; she says it doesn't make her feel sick."

Trudy nodded.

"Well both of those are great, coz they'll give her energy over a longer period of time, does she have sauce on them?"

Annie smiled pulling a jar of honey and soy sauce from the pantry.

"Yup, this is the only one she likes."

Trudy smiled.

"Well then that's the one we'll give her and what about your Dad?"

Annie looked up at the title Trudy had given Hodgins, it sounded odd to her ears but she liked it and blushed a little, unsure if Hodgins would be ok with it too.

"Umm, we all eat the same."

Trudy smiled.

"Ok, well shall we get started?"

Annie nodded, pulling pasta out of the pantry and vegetables from the fridge, while Trudy readied a pot of water.

* * *

Parker and Molly watched their Mom as they waited for the plane to take off, she couldn't be still and that was definitely something new for her.

"Mommy? Does I gotta wear them fings in my ears again?"

Brennan looked up.

"Oh, yes, hold on."

She grabbed her bag off the floor and pulled the plugs in their container from within the side pocket.

"Sorry Sweetheart, Mommy wasn't thinking, thank you for reminding me."

Molly tilted her head to the side as her Mom placed the first silicon plug in place before moving to the second one.

"Is you dreaming wif your eyes open Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Mommy was just thinking Baby, sorry, do you want some toffee?"

Molly nodded.

"Parker, do you want some caramel toffee for the climb?"

"Yes please."

Brennan handed the candy out to her kids and then to Booth who was tapping her arm to gain her attention.

* * *

The flight was smooth and easy, both Molly and Parker fell asleep half way through and Booth a short time after that, his head resting on Bone's shoulder, as she gently caressed his hand against her knee.

Before leaving Sacramento, Brennan had arranged for the limo services to send a car to pick them up from Dulles, informing them of the situation and that she would like for the car to deliver their bags to Daniel at the apartment after dropping them at the hospital. She was happy to pay the extra money for the service and had paid over the phone for the total amount for two trips for the driver. She also called the front desk of her apartment to inform them of her plans and make sure it was ok.

Now she was eager to touch down and the flight could not go quick enough. As the hostess walked around waking people and asking them to right their seats, she felt her nervous stomach flip.

"Booth, you need to wake up, Booth."

He opened his eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla, he loved that smell and knew would never be able to live without breathing it in every day.

"Hmm, are we there already?"

She kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Almost, I'll wake the kids in a sec."

Booth looked across and smiled.

"No need, they're waking up on their own."

Brennan smiled as two sets of sleepy eyes blinked and adjusted to their surrounds.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

"Me too Mommy."

Pulling her bag up from the floor she pulled out two granola bars, handing them over.

"Eat these, till we get something else."

She turned to Booth and handed another bar over with a smile.

"Thanks Bones."

* * *

Trudy followed in her car behind Hodgins and family, she had made the call that it was time to make their way calmly to the hospital and had rang ahead for a bed to be held and Doctor Banner to be paged when they arrived.

Angela was in the back seat with Annie, breathing through another contraction, they were now coming ten minutes apart steadily increasing in intensity now and Angela was less than impressed, she was tired and frustrated and Trudy knew it wouldn't be long if the contractions held up.

She had witnessed many women in labor, who once they got to the hospital and were in an unfamiliar and sterile environment, their labors stalled and Trudy found this was when her clients were most likely to agree to drugs and inductions.

Annica turned in her seat and waved at Trudy, letting her know another contraction had begun, she would turn again in a few moments to let her know it had finished.

"Oh GOD AHHHH, GOD! Please I want it out."

Annie watched her foster Mom pant and slowly release the seat cushion again.

"You can do it Angela, I know you can."

Hodgins smiled at the words of encouragement falling from the twelve year olds lips.

"Annie's right Babe, you just keep breathing, it won't be long now."

Angela nodded tiredly; her head flopped back against the seat as she relaxed between now and the next contraction.

* * *

Booth carried Molly as they hurried through Dulles airport, intent on getting to the baggage carousel.

Parker jogged to keep up with his Mom, her hand holding his tightly.

"Booth can you grab a trolley? I'll wait for the bags."

Booth tilted his head at Parker, indicating for him to leave his Mom for a moment.

"I'm gunna go with Dad."

Brennan nodded and watched the three walk off as she stayed and waited for the carousel to begin moving.

"You guys need to go to the toilet?"

Both shook their heads.

"Ok, let's grab some food from the cafe over there; make sure it's stuff you can take with you, so maybe a sandwich."

Again both kids nodded as they walked in and inhaled the scent of food.

Booth ordered four sandwiches and four bottles of water to go, the waitress could see he was in a hurry and so bumped him in front of two other orders and smiled kindly.

* * *

Brennan pulled the first case off the carousel and looked around for her family; she frowned wondering where they could have gotten too. Placing it down beside her she stepped forward as the next one game around. When she turned to place it down, Booth and co, were directly beside her, loading the first case onto the trolley.

"Where'd you go?"

Booth shrugged.

"I knew we had time before the baggage was unloaded, so I took the chance to grab some food for the kids and us."

Brennan watched as Molly took a giant bite from her egg and salad roll, enjoying having food in her mouth once more.

"I got you plain salad, no onion."

Brennan smiled, she didn't like the fact he had disappeared on her, but she couldn't be upset when he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes while holding her meal out to her.

"Thank you, I am hungry."

Booth kissed her cheek as she took the sandwich.

"Well eat, I'll grab the bags."

Bones did as was requested, her stomach had been complaining quietly for a couple of hours now and she was heading toward feeling nauseous without anything fueling her body.

"Thanks."

She moved over toward Parker and Molly and dug in, her mouth watering in anticipation.

Booth smiled as he loaded the last bag, scooping his three year old up, he sat her on the handle bar and left enough room on the front of the trolley for Parker to hitch a ride too. Booth was hoping both kids finished their food before making it to the limo; he didn't want to have to tell them to wait till they got the hospital and so allowed them to eat hungrily now.

"Mr Lawson said he would wait for us in the executive pick up bay."

Booth nodded and headed toward the doors. The evening air was warm and as much as he didn't want to, Booth instinctively inhaled the smog filled air, making him Miss Yosemite that little bit more.

The chauffeur was waiting outside his car, with the door to the passenger cabin open, he noted his customers heading toward him and gave a small wave as he moved around to open the trunk.

"Evening Sir, Ma'am, how was your vacation?"

Brennan smiled.

"Very enjoyable thank you."

Booth placed Molly on the ground beside her Mother and indicated for Parker to step off.

"So, Washington Memorial right?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah thanks Pal."

The cases were loaded gently and respectfully and the trunk shut down, while Brennan brushed the crumbs from Molly's dress before allowing her into the car.

"Don't worry about it Ma'am, has to be cleaned out tonight anyway, she'll be fine."

Brennan grimaced.

"Sorry, they hadn't eaten in a while."

He smiled and shook his head.

"As I said not a problem, let's get you all to the hospital huh?"

They piled in and Mr Lawson closed the door, before climbing into his own seat and starting the ignition.

* * *

"You're doing great Angela, really great, your cervix is almost nine centimeters dilated it'll be time to push soon, try to relax a little, conserve your energy."

Angela nodded at Doctor Banner as she lay back on the bed, her face was flushed and her eyes wide. Her room had the bare minimum of medical equipment, a heart monitor, a drip machine, scales for the baby and a oxygen mask attached to the wall. The sheets on the bed were pink and the wall behind and in front of her peach in color, with a single wall light by the door rather than a ceiling light. Annie currently sat on the couch by the window, she was worried she would be in the way and so had moved herself clear of Angela, Hodgins, Trudy and Doctor Banner. Annica looked down at the white hospital bracelet on her wrist; it had the room number and the nursery cot number on it, along with Angela's patient ID number.

As another contraction eased Annie heard her name being called by Angela.

"Sweetie come here."

Annica got up and walked slowly over, taking Angela's extended hand.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable? You don't have to stay in here, if you feel weird or..."

Annie shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I just... I don't want to be in the way."

Hodgins chuckled and pulled her a little closer to them.

"You're not in the way Kiddo, never have been, never will be k?"

Annie smiled and nodded as Angela squeezed her hand in silent agreement.

"Ohhhaahhhhhhhhh..."

Angela hunched forward as her body reacted to another contraction, screaming out her indifference to the pain, both Annie and Hodgins winced at look of pain on her face and both wished there was something more they could do.

"That's it Angie, just breathe through it, that's it Baby, so good."

"Ahhhhh, Oh please get it out, get it out."

Trudy smiled, if she had a nickel for every woman who said those exact words, she knew she'd have a whole lot of nickels by now.

* * *

Booth smiled and tapped the side of the limo, informing Mr Lawson he could pull away when ready. Scooping his daughter up again they all walked swiftly into the hospital heading for the maternity ward waiting room on the second floor.

"They piled into the elevator and Brennan pressed the corresponding floor button and felt the car lurch as it lifted.

"Do you think she's had it yet, oh I hope everything is fine?"

Booth smiled, watching as the door opened.

"You know Bones; you're actually quite a worrier aren't you?"

She smiled and placed her arm around Parker's shoulders as they headed for the desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hello, umm Angela Montenegro Hodgins was brought in here, she's in labor, has she had the baby yet?"

The nurse smiled looking at the computer.

"No, she's still in labor; you can wait with the others in the west wing family room, straight through those doors."

Brennan sighed in relief and thanked the nurse as they walked off.

Booth pushed the door and smiled, Sweets, Cam, Wendell were all waiting anxiously as Angela's cries filled the space.

"Hey guys you made it, how was Yosemite?"

The three got up and made their over to the family.

"Auntie Camie, Wendle."

Molly reached from her father's embrace out to Cam, who smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Munchkin, have you been having fun?"

Molly nodded, hugging her aunt and then reaching out to Wendell.

"So how was the trip guys?"

Booth looked to Sweets and nodded.

"It was great, blue sky, hiking, rafting, swimming, what's not to like."

Sweets chuckled as another scream from Angela sounded, accompanied by Hodgins yells of encouragement.

They all looked up at the closed birthing suite door.

"How long have you guys been here?"

Cam looked at her watch.

"Oh about three hours now, I sent Michelle down to get coffees from the cafeteria this machine produces... well I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I don't recommend it."

"Mommy who's dat crying?"

Brennan looked to Booth; she was unsure how to explain this to Molly, without scaring her.

"That's Aunty Angie Princess, but its ok, Uncle Hodgie and the Doctor is in there with her and when she stops crying that means her baby has come."

Molly looked to the room, where her Aunt cried out again.

"Aunty Angie doesn't sound good."

Brennan and Booth smiled.

"She's fine Princess, you'll see."

They all sat down again, Parker took Molly over to a corner and read from one of the books they had there, while the others waited, chatting quietly about the trip and what had been happening at the lab.

* * *

At twenty to nine a baby's cry was heard from the suite and they knew they would soon welcome another member into their family. Parker looked up and smiled.

"The babies born Molly, come on."

Molly watched her brother get up and hold his hand out to her.

"But the stories not done Parka."

He smiled.

"Come on, you have this at home Molly."

Molly huffed taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up as they made their way over to their parents.

Brennan sat next to Booth her hand clasped tightly in his as her ever anxious body betrayed her with the rhythmic bounce of her knee.

"They'll bring it out soon."

She nodded and although she was looking forward to meeting her god child, she was just as impatient to see her friend was ok.

"I know."

Parker sat down in the vacant chair next to his Dad as Molly looked up at both her parents, she spun around as she heard a door behind her open and everyone in the room gasped.

There stood Hodgins, with a blue bundle in his arms, his weeping foster daughter by his side.

They all stood up and walked slowly forward to see the tiny miracle they'd been anticipating for just over seven months.

Hodgins had been crying, his eyes were glassy and red, but he looked deliriously happy. He looked down at Annie and smiled; she nodded and looked to her extended family.

"I have a baby brother, this is him..."

They all smiled as Annie bounced excitedly on her toes beside them.

"We named him Michael Staccato Joseph Hodgins."

Booth looked to Hodgins at the sound of the second middle name and silently asked, receiving a small nod and smile in response. He was stunned they'd given their son, his middle name; he was honored and truly humbled by the gesture.

Annie smiled as the group included her in their congratulations and joy.

"He's perfect you know, he has all his fingers and toes and no freckles and his skin is really soft, I helped the nurses bath him, he's so amazing."

Hodgins laughed as the twelve year old rambled on about her new brother, but was finally silenced when Parker gave her a bone crushing hug and she reciprocated.

"I missed you Annie."

Hodgins looked down at his new son and then back up into the eyes of his friends.

"I have a son guys, he took eighteen and half hours to get here but... I have a Son."

Booth patted his back and grinned as he noticed the tears in Bone's eyes as she smiled down into the little brown eyes looking up at everyone.

"Uncle Hodgie?"

Jack looked down at the tugging on his pant leg and smiled.

"Hey Mouse, you wanna see the baby?"

Molly watched as Hodgins squatted down so she could see the reason everyone was acting strangely, but upon seeing the little face poking out from the blue blanket she still didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Uncle Hodgie, am I still your Mouse?"

Hodgins was a little thrown by the question, but recovered quickly; he stood up, handing Michael to his God mother before bending down again.

"Of course you're still my Mouse, you'll always be my Mouse, Michael is here to be your friend."

Molly looked to the baby now in her Mom's arms and huffed, she still didn't get the big deal.

"Is it gunna do magic soon?"

Hodgins frowned.

"Magic? Why would..."

"Daddy sayed when babies come out they is magic."

Booth groaned, remembering the conversation from months ago in the lab, when Molly asked how the baby will get out of Angie's tummy, he had responded with magic, not particularly wanting to explain birth to a three year old, in the way her mother would.

Brennan shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend, before dropping her eyes back to the child in her arms.

Booth watched his girlfriend nurse Michael, he felt that familiar twinge in his chest at the sight of her maternal instincts the role of mother suited her well and he hoped one day she would hold their child in that same way.

He watched her and Molly together, Brennan talking quietly to Molly in a tone that no one else could hear, Molly was nodding and smiling as she looked down to the baby. The others watched as Brennan kissed her daughter's cheek before letting the words 'I love you Baby girl' fall from her lips. Molly responded and kissed Michael's cheek, making her Mom proud.

Parker looked up as his Mom disappeared into his Aunts room, the door closing quietly behind her, he looked back to Annie and smiled, she had been talking a mile a minute about the labor and he was happy to let her get it all out, she was so excited and Parker had made a vow to himself that he would be totally supportive, he remembered how he had been when he first met Molly, he wanted to be around her and Bones constantly, nothing else mattered, just the fact he had a proper family now; and now so did Annie and he wasn't gonna rain on her parade.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

Please review.


	145. Chapter 145

**Disclaimer – So Christmas is coming and I know what I'm asking Santa for... Bones season 8, 9 and 10, I'd like them all in succession and I'd like Fox to announce the renewal at the end of episode 6.**

**A/N- Ok so this chapter is huge and there is loads more to come, if you want it?**

* * *

Cam drove Booth, Brennan and the kids home from the hospital, it was well after midnight and while Molly had fallen asleep at the hospital, Parker was fighting to stay awake. Though his Mom's gentle caressing was proving hard to fight.

"So when are you back at work Booth?"

He smiled at the woman driving beside him.

"I got two days and then I'm back, no doubt with a pile of paper work."

Cam smiled.

"Oh the joys of working for the Government."

Booth looked unimpressed and sighed as they pulled up out the front of the building.

"Thanks for the ride Cam."

She shrugged.

"Hey, I was heading this way; I guess it was lucky Michelle went with her friend after all."

Booth smiled as he heard Bones release her safety belt.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a few days."

She smiled.

"Get some rest guys."

They said their goodbyes and watched as she left.

Parker walked gingerly alongside his Mom, and Molly slept soundly as her Dad carried her up the steps and into the foyer.

Daniel was just finishing up on his shift and smiled.

"Oh I just locked your cases away, I..."

Booth held his hand up and smiled.

"We'll get em in the morning, it's just washing."

Brennan nodded as Daniel smiled.

'Oh ok, well if you're sure?"

"Yeah, its fine, I'll come down in the morning."

Daniel put his keys back in his pocket.

"How was the trip?"

They both smiled but Brennan answered.

"It was wonderful Daniel thank you."

The older man nodded and called the elevator by pressing the button.

"And Mrs Hodgins had her little one?"

"Yes a healthy little boy."

The doors opened.

"That's great, you have a good night and I'll leave a note for Phillip in the morning about your bags."

"Thanks Buddy, we appreciate it."

They stepped in and the doors closed as they headed up home to bed.

* * *

Hodgins carried Annie into the house, they had decided to come home and get some rest before going back to the hospital at eleven to bring Angela and the baby home. Annie was exhausted and fell asleep the moment she sat down in the car.

Hodgins smiled as he laid her on her bed and gently removed her shoes, before covering her with light throw rug and kissing her forehead.

"Night Kiddo, we're so happy you're here."

He kissed her forehead again and left the room quietly, as Toby ran in and jumped straight up on the bed.

Jack Hodgins couldn't wipe the grin from his face, as he walked into the nursery; he opened the window to allow the fresh night air in and looked around. He had a son; a healthy baby boy, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't wait to start teaching that little man everything and anything he could, how to kick a ball, how to catch bugs, how to analyze particulates and hatch a fly, how to have respect for others and show love to those you care about. He wanted to teach him about the amazing world they lived in and it's hidden dangers, he would show him that with wealth and power came responsibility and that family is the most important thing in the world, be it the one you're one born to, or the one you choose and Michael Staccato Joseph Hodgins certainly had a family behind him.

* * *

Brennan sighed contentedly as Booth crawled into bed beside her.

"You looked amazing holding Michael tonight."

Brennan smiled.

"It felt amazing..."

Booth smiled at the dreamy quality to her voice.

"He was so small and warm, after everything I know of the human body, I still find it hard to comprehend that we are capable of creating life.

Booth smiled, he to found it unfathomable when he thought about it.

"What did you say to Molly tonight?"

Brennan smiled.

"I told her what she needed to hear most, I told her we loved her just as much as we always have and now there's a little boy who is going to also love her and who needs her help to learn how to love, I told her he was the littlest in the family now and she has a special job of looking after Michael the way Parker looks after her and that she had a chance to make a special friend out of him, because this is his beginning and she could teach him all the wonderful things she's been taught. I asked her if she would like the chance to love Michael the way we love her and she said yes. I kissed her and told her how proud I was of her and how proud her Daddy and brother would be of her when they found out."

Booth lay beside her, awed, she was a wonderful mother and he was glad it was to his kids.

"I just hope..."

She stalled and Booth tilted her chin up to look into those blue eyes he adored.

"You hope what?"

She searched his eyes for the strength to voice her thoughts. Booth felt the weight of her next words, before she'd even spoken them.

"I hope one day that you and I will have that... a child together, half of you and half of me."

Booth felt the tears burn his eyes as he smiled.

"Really?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, I'm not saying right now, but yes one day I would like to have a child with you Booth."

Booth wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her tight to his.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Bones."

She smiled as she stretched up and kissed his lips.

"Yeah... I do Booth."

She did know what it meant, she knew that now she had finally said it, she would never be able to take it back without breaking the man she loved so much, she knew to go back on her word, would destroy him and she knew, she would never do that to him, as long as she lived she would love him every day and protect him in the same way he seemed to have vowed to protect her.

"You... You just say the word Bones, I'm ready when you are, I'll wait as long as you want, but I'm ready, I'll be the best father to our baby, you'll see Bones, I'll make you so proud."

Brennan blinked back the tears in her eyes at his emotional rambling.

"You already are the best father Booth and you make me proud every day, you're a wonderful man and I know I'm so lucky to have you and our children have the most amazing father just as you are Booth, you have nothing to prove to me or anyone else."

Booth felt his heart soar; no one had ever told him that before; he had nothing to prove to anyone. He spent his whole life to this day, doing just that, proving he could be the man his father wasn't, proving he could have a family and make them proud, proving to himself that despite his childhood, he wasn't his father; he could provide for them, show love and leadership, be the head of the household without raising his hand, proving he could work hard and make a difference; proving he was worthy enough to be loved whole heartedly, by a woman that he loved that he could be loved enough to have her want to bare his child and stay with him, to be loved enough that she would stay by his side for a lifetime and choose him over a career.

It was Bones who felt the weight of what her statement meant and it was Temperance Brennan, who initiated the passion that morning, using not only her words but using the actions, she'd learned spoke louder than anything else.

* * *

Thursday night.

The next two days flew by, Brennan spoke to Angela on the phone every day, she and Michael were doing great, he was a happy baby and slept well. Annie was a doting sister and was with him almost every second; she helped with bathing and even changed him a couple of times.

"So how's Hodgins?"

Angela laughed as Michael suckled at her breast.

"He's... Hodgins."

Brennan frowned.

"I... don't know what that means, of course he's Hodgins Ange, who else would he be?"

Angela smiled.

"I meant he's being his typical self, over protective, trying to do everything, between him and Annie, we don't need housekeepers and cooks."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Angela smiled.

"Yeah Sweetie, it's great, I just, I feel like I'm not contributing, all I am is all day milk bar for Michael, I mean they won't even let me get a glass of water on my own."

Brennan smiled.

"Angela you've just given birth..."

"I know, I know and it wasn't easy, but I had no complications and besides still being a little tired and feeling bruised, I'm fine, I just feel like with having a baby they think I can't do anything for myself, I mean Hodgins actually asked me if I needed help in the shower."

Brennan laughed and blushed at the same time.

"Booth asks me that every day."

Angela laughed, knowing her friend was trying to lighten the mood.

"Perhaps you just need to talk with them."

"I can't Bren, they're trying to help and I don't want them to feel bad, Trudy believes they'll settle down in a week or so, she says they're probably over compensating after seeing what the birth was like and not being able to help."

Brennan shrugged.

"Well that sounds like psychology and I hate psychology, but it would make sense."

Angela smiled.

"Maybe... so are you going in to work tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about it, Booth has a half day back tomorrow and then his first full day on Monday, why?"

"I was going to try and bring Michael in for a while, get a feel for having a baby at the lab that's if I can escape from couch arrest."

"Perhaps we can get lunch delivered?"

Angela smiled, plans for tomorrow sounding better by the second.

"Well I'll text you in the morning."

"Ok, is Annica around, I think Parker would appreciate speaking with her?"

"Yeah Sweetie I'll get her, she and Hodgins are putting security plastic screens on the pool fence, to stop Michael getting through the bars."

Brennan frowned.

"Isn't he a little young to..."

"Yep, but we have locks on the cupboards and security gates at the top and bottom of the stairs, it's like living in Alcatraz... ANNICA, PHONE!"

Brennan giggled and wondered if Booth would go to the same lengths when they had a baby, but scoffed, their child would have to escape his or her father before encountering anything that might be harmful.

"I'll talk to you later Sweetie, love ya."

"I love you also Angela, good bye."

There was the sound of the phone passing hand to hand.

"Parker?"

"Oh umm no hold on Annie, I'll just get him."

Brennan held her hand over the mouth piece and called out.

"PARKER!"

The twelve year old popped his head out of his room.

"Yeah, what's up Mom?"

"Annica is on the phone if you wish to speak with her."

His grin broadened and he jogged to the phone and took his Mom's place on the seat.

"Thanks."

She smiled and handed it over, watching as he took a breath before speaking.

* * *

Bones walked into the living room where Booth and Molly were watching 'The Little Mermaid'. She smiled seeing them sit side by side, Booth trying not to get too involved in the girly cartoon. He looked up and smiled as she entered, pulling her into his lap as she attempted to walk past.

"Hey Beautiful."

Molly continued watching, she was used to her parents cuddling now they always smiled lots and did little laughs when they cuddled.

"How's Ange?"

Brennan smiled and wrapped a single arm around Booth's neck.

"She's ok, frustrated I think."

Booth frowned.

"Why, what's happened?"

Bones shrugged.

"Nothing really, Annie and Hodgins are just..."

She tilted her head and frowned.

"I'm not sure of the right word, under foot perhaps? They're doing everything for her."

Booth raised his brows.

"Well what's wrong with that, isn't that a good thing, I mean she should be resting."

Brennan smiled.

"She feels as if they're taking her ability to do things for herself away, I mean I'm sure they mean no harm and they're just trying to help."

Booth nodded.

"Maybe they just feel like they need to do something, after all she did give birth to watermelon."

Brennan frowned briefly, before understanding hit her and she smiled.

"That's what Trudy said and Angela's hoping it will ware off, she doesn't want to have to speak with them."

Booth smiled.

"Are you going to get upset at me if I'm like that?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, but I will understand now that's it's no doubt a normal behavior for a new father and not a characteristic unique to your alpha male attributes, which I will admit I now happen to find extremely S-E-X-Y."

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek, blushing slightly and glad his daughter couldn't spell yet.

"I love you Bones."

She smiled, nuzzling her face to his shoulder and hugging him affectionately.

* * *

Hodgins lay his son in his cot gently, watching with adoring eyes as the three day old slept. Wrapped in cool cotton, he lay oblivious to joy he's brought his family, his eye lids flicking as he dreamed about who knows what.

"Angela, do you want a drink or some food?"

Angela looked up from her position on the couch and smiled.

"No thanks, I'd like you to come sit with me."

Annie's eyes widened.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, I just want you to relax, come."

She patted the spot next to her and smiled as Annie walked over a little concerned.

"Should we watch a movie?"

"Sure I'll put it on for you, what would you like to watch? I can read em out to you."

Angela laughed.

"Annie slow down, Sweetie just sit, I'll put the movie on."

Annica frowned.

"But I..."

"It's ok, I can manage."

Annie sat on the edge of her seat, ready to assist at any moment. She watched Angela, grab the disc and place it in the CD drawer, she picked up the remote and flicked the media surround sound button and moved back to the couch again with a smile.

"See I'm fine."

Annie wasn't completely satisfied till Angela was back on the couch, her foster Mom had been through a lot in the last few days and although she looked great on the outside albeit a little tired, Annie knew her insides probably didn't look quite as good.

"Are we annoying you?"

Angela smiled, placing her arm around her daughter; she pulled her in for hug.

"Not annoying me, I'm thankful for the fact you both want to help, but I need to do some things myself, now while I'm not up to mowing the gardens, I can put a DVD in, get a glass of juice, close the curtains."

Annie nodded.

"We were just tryi..."

"Trying to help, I know and you have and I'm not throwing it back at you Sweetie, I just... I don't need slaves; I just want just my daughter, my husband and my son."

Annie smiled, she loved hearing the word daughter without foster attached to it, it made her feel like she belonged, like she wasn't just temporary, it made her feel loved and wanted and that was something she was still getting used to.

* * *

Knock, Knock.

Parker looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Hey Mom, what's up."

She smiled and walked into his room and over to his desk.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled sitting back slightly, so she could see his desk top.

"Organizing the photos I took, I'm picking out the ones I want to get developed."

Brennan frowned.

"I have a photo printer Parker."

He smiled and nodded.

"I know, but there's a couple I want to get enlarged too so I was gunna leave them out for Dad, he said he could take em to the developers."

Brennan smiled.

"Or, I need to go into work tomorrow, perhaps we can give them to Angela and she can develop them."

Parker looked impressed that particular thought hadn't occurred to him and he was somewhat thrilled at not having to wait twenty four hours to get them back.

"That'd be awesome Mom, do you think she would."

Brennan smiled.

"I don't see why not, so long as Michael is looked after, which I'll be happy to take care of."

Parker chuckled, seeing the idea of looking after the newborn excited her, he wondered when she and his Dad would have a baby, but thought better than to ask, he didn't want to freak her out.

"Cool."

Brennan moved back and sat on the bed facing her son.

"So..."

Parker turned to face her.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask, did you still want to go to soccer camp?"

Parker raised his brows.

"Am I still allowed?"

"Of course."

He nodded.

"I want to go, Coach says it will benefit me, coz I have to play goalie next season and I haven't done that before, but James quit and the others are kinda scared of the ball."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Well, I know it's still two weeks away, but I'd like you to write me list of things you need, both your father I start back at work on Monday full time and so when I get the time to grab those things, you may not be with me."

Parker nodded.

"Ok, I'll write it tonight."

Brennan nodded and stood up in preparation for leaving again.

"Mom?"

He watched her raise her brows in response.

"Do you think Dad would like this picture in his wallet?"

He looked to his computer and clicked on the mouse twice, before a picture took over the screen of Parker, Molly and herself sitting in the raft on the Merced River, Booth had taken the shot and captured his family in a warm and happy embrace. She and Parker sat on the raft floor, beside each other, while Molly sat on her Mom's lap leaning into her brother; all three wore exceedingly happy smiles. Brennan remembered the picture being set up, but hadn't realized Booth had been snapping while they got into position.

"I think he'd love it Sweetheart."

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Then he can the replace what he's got now."

Brennan nodded, thinking about the three single head shots he had in his wallet, taped together to create one picture; sort of.

"It's a great idea Parker, I won't say a word, you can surprise him."

The twelve year old smiled, it wasn't often he got the jump on his Dad.

"K, thanks Mom."

He watched her wink and walk out of the room again.

* * *

Friday 22nd July; 7:45AM

"Ok, I'll see you later, love you."

Brennan leaned across the console of the SUV and smiled before kissing her partner solidly on the lips.

"I love you too; let me know if you can make it for lunch."

Booth nodded.

"I will, I'll call."

She nodded and pulled back, already missing him.

Booth smiled at the blue eyes staring at him, he knew she didn't want to go and he didn't want to drop her and the kids off either, they'd basically spent the last three weeks together, without any real breaks and it had been wonderful they hadn't fought or argued or even disagreed, sure they had a few emotional hiccups but what family didn't, really it had been bliss and a real eye opener, it was good to know they got on so well that they could live in each others back pockets and survive.

"Mommy is you playing the starey game wif Daddy?"

Both adults smiled and looked to their three year old and the twelve year old telling her to 'shush'.

"No Baby, Mommy just likes looking into Daddy's eyes."

Booth smiled and leaned to kiss her forehead and caress her cheek softly.

"Are you gonna have a tickle fight again?"

Booth and Brennan looked into the back seat just as Parker told Molly to be quiet in a harsh whisper.

"Molly shhh."

"Why would we have a tickle fight Baby?"

Molly looked to her Mom and then her brother and dropped her eyes back down not wanting to answer. Booth looked to his son and raised his brows.

"What's goin on Pal.?"

"N... nothing Dad, its ok, isn't it Molly?"

She nodded furiously looking guiltier by the second.

"Parker?"

Parker groaned at his Mom's voice, there was no way he could not tell her the truth.

"Molly saw you guys maybe having sex when we were at Yosemite."

Brennan smiled at Booth's loud groan as he hit his head against the steering wheel; Brennan continued the conversation with her son.

"And you told her..."

"I said you guys were playing, like wrestling and she shouldn't say anything coz you guys won't have fun anymore."

Brennan nodded and looked to her daughter.

"Is that true Molly? Did you see Mommy and Daddy wrestling?"

Molly raised her brows as her Dad groaned again.

"Is Daddy sick?"

Brennan smiled, thinking he probably wasn't feeling the best.

"Daddy's fine Sweetie, can you tell me what you saw?"

Molly shrugged.

"You and Daddy was under the blankets and you was laughing and moving round lots."

Brennan nodded; satisfied her daughter hadn't actually seen anything, except a pile of blankets moving about.

"Did you knock on the door before coming in?"

Molly shook her head.

"Remember Molly, if the door is closed you must knock and wait to be invited in."

The three year old nodded.

"I sorry."

Brennan smiled and turned back to Booth who was flushed pink.

"She didn't actually see anything Booth and if she did, she would have only seen her parents..."

Booth held his hand up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ok let's get you to work and me... well I have work too."

She frowned and smiled as Parker laughed in the back seat, Booth looked strained and she nodded, knowing he wanted to end this chat.

"Ok, I love you Booth."

He smiled.

"I love you too, I'll see you all soon."

She nodded and backed out of the car; she opened the passenger door behind her and helped Molly out, watching as Parker climbed across and jumped out too.

"See ya Dad."

"Bye Pal, be good."

Parker rolled his eyes and saluted his father cheekily.

"Bye Daddy I love you."

Booth smiled at his daughter's scream.

"I love you too Princess, you be a good girl for your Mommy."

"Ah huh, you gotsta be a good boy too Daddy."

Brennan raised her brows to her boyfriend and smiled as Booth replied with a wink.

"Always Princess."

Brennan scoffed and smiled playfully, before closing the door and ushering both kids up the stairs to front entrance. Booth sat and waited as he always did, for them to stop at the top and wave to him, before going inside then he drove away, knowing they were safely within the structure.

Brennan smiled at Tim the security guy.

"Doctor Brennan, you're back, hear you've had quite a busy month so far."

Brennan tilted her head, wondering who had said what exactly. She took her pass and smiled as Tim moved his conversation to the kids.

"So how was your vacation, heard you went to Yosemite."

"It was awesome Tim, we went hiking and rafting, oh and horse riding, it was the best."

Tim nodded, handing the kids their passes too.

"That's great, well I know that young Annica arrived this morning with the bug man and Angela and little Michael they're all inside."

Parker smiled.

"Cool..."

Parker looked to his Mom.

"Can we go in Mom; I wanna give Annie the Keepsake box I got her."

Brennan smiled and nodded at his impatience, though she had to congratulate him on not posting it to her over the last two days, he'd been desperate to give it to her.

"Yes, let's go then, thank you Tim."

"Sure thing Doctor. Brennan, have a great day kids."

Parker waved, but Molly just looked at him, she was still getting used to some people.

* * *

Brennan ushered them straight toward her office to relinquish her bags and the gifts she had brought along with her. The first thing she noticed was that the Lab was empty; she awkwardly looked to her watch to check the time and wondered where everyone was.

"Ok, put your bags away, I don't want to trip over anything and then we can go find Ange and Annie and no doubt the reason why the Lab is void of staff."

Parker smiled.

"People love babies huh?"

Brennan smiled and nodded, though the concept of loving a baby was still new to her, she had always understood the loving of innocence that surrounded a baby, to be close to something so pure and unmarred by the cruel and harsh world. Michael had quite a way to go before he became susceptible to reality; in the mean time he would draw crowds.

"Yes, they do."

The three made their way to Angela's office hearing the soft muttering of people from within. Parker smiled seeing Annie in the room, she looked up and waved to him happily.

"Parker!"

Getting up she walked over toward the three with bright smile.

"Annie, does you come here today too."

Annie smiled at the little girl in pig tails.

"Yep, but not for the whole day, we came in to have lunch with you guys."

Molly smiled, reaching up and grabbing her Mom's hand in reaction to the crowded room, slowly filing out of the door.

Parker held the pink tissue paper wrapped gift out and smiled.

"Hey, this is for you."

Annie's brows rose up; she smiled as Brennan leaned forward and dropped a kiss to her crown before walking toward Angela on the couch.

"Thanks Parker wow, what's it for?"

He shrugged.

"For you."

She dropped down onto the floor and began to unwrap it, awing when it was revealed what was inside.

"Oh Parker, it's beautiful, thank you."

"You really like it?"

She opened it and smiled at the raccoon bookmark inside.

"Ha, I love it Parker the box and the bookmark, they're awesome."

He blushed as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I know just what to put in it too."

She smiled thinking about the picture she had of her and her Gran when she was four, it was the only photo she had ever owned, next to the one she now had of her brother in the womb.

"Mom said it's a keepsake box and that everyone should have one, I thought it was a jewelery box."

Annie kissed his cheek again and smiled.

"Thank you."

He nodded and smiled; pleased she seemed to like the gift.

Molly ran into her Aunties arms smiling as she was cuddled tightly.

"Hey Sweetie, are you having a good day?"

Molly nodded.

"Daddy maded pancakes for breakfast and we watched cartoons, but Mommy finished in da barf and maded us eat at the table."

Molly scrunched her nose up at her Mommy, making her smile.

"Well you know Sweetie; a table is the best place to eat so accidents don't happen."

Molly raised her brows and watched as her Mom picked up the baby and sat on the couch.

"Daddy just sayed Mommy's the boss and we gotsta listen to her always."

Angela smiled.

"Well that works too."

Brennan smiled at her friend as she nursed Michael and was handed a bottle.

"You aren't breast feeding?"

Angela smiled.

"It's expressed, we mix it up, it lets Annie and Hodgins feed him too."

Brennan nodded, placing the bottle teat in Michael's mouth and letting him suckle contentedly.

* * *

Booth was half way to the Hoover when his cell rang; he looked at the display and grimaced. Rebecca was finally calling him back, after days of trying to get in contact with her, she decided now was time. Pressing the receive button he spoke briefly.

"Yeah Hang on a sec."

He indicated and pulled off to the side of road, knowing from experience that speaking with his ex was not always a good idea when driving. Turning off the ignition, he took a breath and answered again.

"Hey Bec."

"Hi Seeley, I got a message you wanted to speak with me?"

Booth smiled at her nonchalant tone.

"Yeah Bec three days ago when we got back."

"Well I'm sorry, things here have just been cra..."

"Yeah that's great Bec look I wanna talk to you about Parker."

"Is he ok? What's happened?"

Booth shook his head, he knew she loved their son, she truly did, she just wasn't overly maternal, never had been.

"He's fine Bec, physically anyway."

"Wha... what's that mean Seeley?"

Booth sighed.

"It means... it means he's hurting Becca and you're the one hurting him."

"WHAT? How the hell can I... I haven't even spoken to him..."

"Exactly, he's your son Bec and you haven't spoken to him."

She was quiet.

"Well he's fine, he's with you and Temperance and I know if there's anything wrong you'll contact me."

"Yeah but Bec he wanted to talk to you about what he's been doing, he wants to share the things he's seen and done and you're not available, he's missing you and..."

"Well I didn't think he'd..."

"Bec you told him to call you while he was away, he tried multiple times and you never answered..."

"I did speak to him."

"Once, one time in a week Bec, he was so upset thinking you don't care anymore coz he's not with you."

"Of course I care, I love him..."

"I know... I know you do, but you need to understand where he's coming from, he thought you wanted to talk with him while he was away and each time you weren't available it was like you didn't care..."

"Seeley that's ridiculous, of cour..."

"This is from his perspective Becs not mine."

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have too, for God sake Bec he was crying, how often does that happen."

Bec was silent for a moment and Booth thought she'd hung up.

"Becca?"

"Yeah... I'm here, he was really that upset?"

"Of course he was, you're his Mom, he loves you."

He heard her sigh.

"I love him too."

"Don't tell me Becs, call him tonight, you got the house number right?"

"Yeah, I will... Seeley I... I just didn't think he would mind, he's got you guys there and he's always so happy with you all and..."

"I know, just call him tonight, I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye Becca."

They each hung up and Booth exhaled, it had gone better than he thought it would, he turned the ignition and pulled out onto the main of the road again.

* * *

**End of another, hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter is going to be a couple of weeks later; August 13****th****, Saturday.**

**Please review, it tells me if you all want more.**


	146. Chapter 146

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but my own imagination and characters.**

**A/N – Ok so August 13****th**** right? So almost 3 weeks have gone since we last saw them all.**

* * *

Booth held Brennan close as she waved goodbye to Parker for the week. Molly stood in front of her parents, one adult hand clasped around each of hers as she cried while her brother smiled and blew her a kiss out the bus window.

"My bruvah, dats my bruvah, PARKA!"

Booth leaned down pulling his daughter up into his arms and settling her on his hip as she cried into his neck.

"It's ok Princess, he'll be back."

"My bruvah Daddy, dats my Parka."

They had been explaining to Molly for the last week that Parker would be going away, but it was as if the conversations never happened.

Brennan wiped the tear from her own eyes for having to say good bye to her son, as much as she had prepared herself, it was still hard to watch him disappear into the distance.

The other parents seemed less fussed for having their kids go off for a week long summer soccer program, though a few Mothers held Kleenex tightly in their hands.

"Come on you two, let's go home."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Saturday Morning, six forty five AM; August thirteenth._

_Parker woke early, he got out of bed and stretched, making his way to the bathroom, he emptied his bladder, flushed the toilet, washed his hands and went back to his room and quietly closed the door._

_Sitting down at his desk, he booted up his computer and waited for the internet connection to re-establish. Signing into his email page, he opened his contacts, entered and began to type._

_Hey Annie, it's me, I know I'm gonna see you later this morning for breakfast, but in case we don't get a chance with our parents and my sister around, I wanted to tell you I'm gonna miss you._

_I know we've hung out a bit more this week compared to last week and that's awesome, but now I'm not gonna see you for a week and I won't be able to call or email, so I wanted to make sure you know that I won't forget you._

_I can't believe vacation will be over in 2 weeks after I get back, a lot has happened and I'm really grateful for most of it._

_Anyway, I should get ready, see you soon _

_Parker xoxox_

_Parker read through the email and hit send, opening his contacts again; he selected the next name and began to type._

_Hi Mom,_

_It's me, Parker. I know you're busy, I tried to call you last night, I just wanted to remind you I have Soccer camp starting today._

_Did you get the pictures I sent in my last email? You didn't say anything about them and I was just wondering, Bones said they were really great photos, she said she thought you might like them, I know you think looking at pictures is boring, but Dad said you'd like them coz I took them. We got some enlarged and framed._

_Ok, well I'll be with Dad and everyone all day, if you can call, my bus leaves at 2. _

_Bye Mom. xx_

_He read through the email again and hit send, before shutting his computer down for the week. Gathering his clothes, he made his way to the bathroom for first shower._

* * *

_Annie smiled as she held Michael on her lap in her bed, Angela was showering and Hodgins was making breakfast, so Annie volunteered to feed Michael his bottle._

"_Do you like all the pictures Mickey, Parker took them."_

_She smiled around the room at the framed forest creatures decorating her walls, before looking down to the little hand wrapped around her finger as she held the bottle up._

"_You're getting so strong."_

_She bent and kissed his nose gently, smiling when he grabbed her hair._

"_Hey Mickey, let go silly boy."_

_The four week old kicked his legs out as he watched the familiar face above him._

"_You'll get you own hair Mister, you just wait and see."_

_Annie heard the door bell and smiled, she knew who had arrived._

"_Oh listen; it's Auntie Tempe and Uncle Seeley and Molly and Parker."_

_Angela popped her head inside the room and smiled._

"_Hey, how's the howler."_

_Annie smiled at the nickname Angela used for her son. Michael had woken not crying but howling the last three mornings at four Am, he didn't need changing, or feeding or burping, he was simply up, because he could be._

"_He's good; he's almost finished all his bottle."_

_Angela smiled down at her son and giggled at his bright curious eyes. Both Annie and Angela looked up as they footsteps coming down the hall, one set that was sure to belong to an exuberant three year old on the prowl for a kitten._

_Three heads appeared at the door, all smiles._

"_Hey Annie."_

"_Hi Parks, Hi Tempe, hey Molly."_

_Parker walked in straight way, followed quickly by his sister._

"_KITTY!"_

"_Hey Aunt Ange."_

"_Hi Parker, are you excited for camp?"_

_The twelve year old shrugged still in two minds._

"_Kinda, thanks for letting us come over for breakfast; Uncle Hodgins says he's making a breakfast feast."_

_Angela smiled._

"_Sure Sweetie, you know you guys are welcome any time."_

_Angela smiled as her best friend walked over, looking down at Michael._

"_You can hold him Tempe, he's finished his bottle now, but you might wanna used the towel, he chucks up more milk than he drinks..."_

_She squinted._

"_It's weird."_

_Angela and Brennan both laughed at the twelve year olds disgusted features, watching as she gently picked Michael up and shouldered him, rubbing his back as Angela placed the towel under his face. _

"_Breakfast is ready."_

_Came Hodgins voice over the intercom by Annie's door, Molly looked around and then up to the ceiling, before looking to her Mom._

"_Mommy I hearded God in the sky, Daddy sayed I would hear him if I listened real good."_

_Brennan frowned before smiling as Angela spoke under her breath._

"_Oh great that's all I need, Hodgins thinking he's God."_

"_Baby, I think that was Hodgie, not God."_

_Molly frowned._

"_Nah uh Mommy, Uncle Hodgie is under us making food for our tummies, I sawed him."_

_Brennan sighed, unsure how to explain the intercom to her daughter, without making her think the machine on the wall had eaten Hodgins._

"_Ok well, perhaps then you should go wash your hands and get breakfast like God said then."_

_Molly nodded, standing up from where she was petting Toby and skipped out of the room, leaving four smiling faces behind._

* * *

_Breakfast was very informal as it generally was when the two families got together, there were never any airs or graces, it was simply a group of people who got on better than most blood relatives did._

"_Mommy why is the baby not eating wif us, is he not hungry?"_

_Brennan smiled reaching out tucking a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear._

"_Michael doesn't have any teeth yet Baby, he can't chew big people food like you can."_

_Molly beamed at the notion she was a big girl._

"_Is he too little?"_

_Brennan nodded._

"_He sure is, all his food must be drinkable, so lot's of milk."_

_Molly looked over at the capsule on the floor with Michael gurgling away in it._

"_He's gonna be sick if he drinks too much huh Mommy."_

_Booth smiled at the mother daughter interaction over the table, Bones had been telling Molly for months that if she drank too much milk she would get sick, as the three year old tended to go overboard when guzzling the white liquid, to the extent of making herself ill._

"_That's why he's only allowed certain amounts."_

_Molly continued munching on her waffle and watching the baby with barely concealed curiosity as the adults went back to talking._

_Angela smiled as she watched Molly with her legs dangling off the chair, her cheek resting against the back rest and her eyes focused on Michael as he ruffled his cotton blanket against his chest._

"_Hey Molly? Sweetie?"_

_The three year old looked up at her Auntie's call._

"_Would you like to give Michael his next bottle later?"_

_Molly looked to her Mom with her brows raised, in a silent question of can I. Brennan looked to Angela in a silent question of are you sure. Angela smiled._

"_We can sit on the couch and I can help you."_

_Brennan smiled looking back to Molly she nodded, encouraging the little girl to take up the offer._

"_Does it hurt?"_

_Booth smiled._

"_You or Michael, Princess?"_

_Molly shrugged._

"_Does it hurt when you eat?"_

_Molly looked at her almost empty plate and thought about her very full belly._

"_Sometimes."_

_The group smiled._

"_Well that's because you eat too much, Michael won't eat too much."_

_Molly tilted her head in thinking before answering._

"_Ok, I can give him a bottle."_

_Angela smiled hoping the experience would help Molly understand Michael was not taking her place in the family, he was just another addition._

* * *

_The kids helped clear the table, throwing away what little scraps remained and loading the dishwasher._

"_Annica?"_

_Annie turned at the sound of Hodgins voice._

"_Yeah Da... Hodgins."_

_She dropped her eyes the second she said it, her pulse going wild._

"_Hey?"_

_Hodgins voice again, she looked up, wide eyed._

"_I'm sorry I..."_

_And she was gone, out the door and up the stairs._

"_Annie!"_

_Parker called and was about to run after her, when Booth stopped him._

"_Parks hold up Pal."_

_The twelve year old watched Hodgins already making his way to the door, to go after her and nodded, understanding that her family had to help her not him._

"_Hodgins?"_

_Jack turned back to his wife and smiled, holding his hand up._

"_It's ok, I got it."_

_He took off at a jog up the steps, heading straight for the twelve year old's bedroom._

_Annie sat on her bed and wiped her face furiously, she wondered what the repercussions would be for her slip and looked up hearing the knock on her door as it slowly opened to reveal her foster father._

"_Hey Annie."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I know you haven't told me I can... I know I need to be invited to call you that, it just... it was an accident."_

_Hodgins sat on the bed beside her, turning to face her slightly._

"_You know when you said... almost said that... Dad? I thought I was gunna fall off my chair in happiness, you don't need an invitation to call me that, but if you want one, I'll give it to you, it would be my honor if you called me Dad Annica, my absolute honor."_

_Annica raised her eyes to him, her crystal clear tears making their way down her cheeks. Hodgins looked into the blurred brown eyes in front of him and smiled sadly, he reached out and wiped them away with his thumbs._

"_Come ere."_

_Annie fell against his chest as he pulled her close._

"_I have one condition though."_

_Annie pulled back slightly and frowned._

"_What is it?"_

"_You have to agree to us referring to you as our daughter."_

_Annie beamed with the thought and nodded in response._

"_D... do you think Angela will let me call her Mom?"_

_Hodgins knew the answer and smiled; taking her hand he tilted his head._

"_Let's go find out huh?"_

_Annie slipped her hand into his and smiled at the warmth she encountered._

"_Thanks... Dad."_

_Hodgins grinned, kissing her crown he pulled her into his side and they walked back out into the hall._

* * *

"_Do you think she's ok?"_

_Booth smiled at Angela's concern._

"_Yeah, she's just finding her place."_

_Brennan nodded._

"_Booth's right Ange."_

_Angela watched on as Parker held Michael and Molly sat beside him, poking the baby gently as if testing if it was real._

"_She's obviously comfortable here to let her guard down enough to slip like that, she's probably shocked herself more than anything, I don't think I've ever heard Annie use the word Dad, it's always been Father and Mother, so that's really saying something."_

_Angela smiled and looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs._

_Annie looked around the room hesitantly and then walked to Angela slowly, coming to stop in front of her, she smiled when Ange took her hands and pulled her closer to stand between her knees._

"_Annie has something she'd like to ask Ange."_

_Angela looked up and smiled._

"_Sure ask anything Sweetie."_

_Annie took a deep breath and whispered quietly and nervously._

"_Wou... would you... Hodgins said I can call him Dad..."_

_Angela nodded._

"_Ca... can I call you Mo..."_

_She didn't get the rest of the sentence out; Angela pulled her down and hugged her tightly._

"_Oh my God yes Sweetie, of course, of course, you don't even have to ask, oh we love you so much Annica."_

_Annica gave up holding herself upright and dropped to her knees, making hugging Angela a lot easier._

"_I love you too Mom."_

_It was Angela who sobbed first, a joy filled burst of emotion she could no longer contain as she held Annie close._

_Brennan who had been watching them, with a huge smile was a little surprised when Booth came to sit next to her, holding Michael in his arms. She smiled at the sight of him, holding such a small being; one of her favorite pictures she had commandeered since they all moved in together was one of him holding Parker as a new born. Nothing was more attractive to her than Booth being a father or in this case a God father._

* * *

_The kids were upstairs laughing about something; their giggles and chuckles floating down the stairs to their parent's ears._

"_So what time does Parker leave?"_

_Brennan's smile dropped._

"_His bus pulls away at two."_

_Angela smiled at her friend's down trodden expression._

"_You ok Sweetie?"_

_Brennan looked up and forced a smile._

"_Yes fine, why?"_

_Booth chuckled at the practiced response and none too convincing response of his partner._

"_Bren, Sweetie, its ok to admit you're gonna miss him."_

"_What?"_

_Angela smiled._

"_Parker, you don't have to be afraid to say you're gonna miss him."_

_Brennan frowned._

"_I am going to miss him, I'm not afraid to say that, but there's nothing wrong with that, so I'm fine."_

_Angela nodded accepting her friend's reasons and moved on._

"_So we have some news."_

_Brennan and Booth looked up intrigued._

"_Remember that woman who came down from Harrisburg a couple of years ago, she came to my studio and bought a ton of paintings?"_

_Brennan nodded, she remembered it clearly, Angela had squealed for hours about the amount of money she could make if the woman took the paintings she wanted._

"_Yes."_

"_Well she called me day before yesterday and I'm taking a bunch of stuff up to her on Monday. Annie and I will make a day of it."_

_Brennan smiled and looked at Hodgins who looked as if he wasn't overly pleased._

"_Angie I still think you should put it off, till you're properly healed, you just gave birth."_

_Angela rolled her eyes._

"_Yes going on four weeks ago now, I'm fine Hodgins and the drive will be good, you I know I like to drive."_

_Hodgins took his turn to roll his eyes, thinking about his Cadillac she drove straight into the garage wall a couple months back._

"_Oh yeah, I remember; the Caddy still cries when it see's you coming."_

_Booth and Brennan laughed as Angela threw a couch cushion at her husband._

* * *

_A little after eleven Michael woke in Booth's arms they all watched as he cooed to and hushed the little bundle._

"_I think it's time for a feed."_

_Angela turned in her seat and called out._

"_MOLLY!"_

_The little girl appeared at the top of the stairs looking down with wide eyes._

"_Hey Sweetie, do you still wanna, feed Michael?"_

_Holding the railing the three year old took it one step at a time until she was safe at the bottom, before trotting over._

"_What does I gotta do?"_

"_Come over here Molly."_

_Molly wandered over to her Aunt and smiled as she was directed up onto the couch, while her Daddy brought the baby over and laid him in her lap._

"_You hold him Princess, don't let him fall."_

_Molly nodded, watching as her Dad settled Michael in position and placed her hands where they needed to go. Hodgins smiled when he walked in and handed the warmed bottle over._

"_Ok Sweetie, now hold onto the bottle."_

_Molly took the clear plastic bottle and looked at the pictures on it._

"_Dats got monkeys on it."_

"_It sure does Mouse."_

_Molly smiled and looked back at her Aunt._

"_Ok now put this end into Michael's mouth and tip it up, all the way so no air gets in."_

_They all watched on as Molly fed the little boy, her bond with him growing through the gift of food._

"_He makes funny noises."_

_The three year old smiled, unaware of her father capturing everything on his cell phone again._

* * *

"_So what time will you get back next Saturday?"_

"_Umm the book says about lunch time, but we were late last year coz Xavier got sick on the bus, it was gross."_

_Annie wrinkled her nose._

"_Yuck."_

"_Yeah, but I felt bad for Liam coz he had to sit next to him, but I nearly got sick when I heard Xavier and we still had like an hour to go before we got back."_

"_What do you do at camp? Are there girls there?"_

_Parker smiled cheekily._

"_Yeah heaps of girls."_

_Annie knew he was lying and pushed him playfully._

"_You're mean."_

"_Ha, what did I do?"_

_She rolled her eyes and Parker shrugged._

"_There's some girls but they stay in cabins on the other side of the camp and boys aren't allowed over there. Derrick tried last year, coz his girlfriend was over there and he got sent back home and kicked off the team."_

_Annie nodded, smiling as Parker took her hand. They'd been sitting on the floor watching the TV sporadically while watching each other._

"_So what do you do there?"_

_Parker shrugged._

"_Play soccer, we learn defense moves and tactics, I wasn't gonna go, but I have to learn to be goalie real quick, Tyson's parents are taking him to France during season finals time and so I got picked, so I gotta learn that and Jackson has to learn to play wing man, which is what I was doing."_

_Annie nodded._

"_Is it fun?"_

_Again he shrugged._

"_I go coz it's good for the team, Dad says a team that plays well together, win better and have more fun, he said if one person doesn't go then the team is that one person weaker come game time and I wanna win."_

_Annie nodded._

"_Ange... Mom and Dad said I can start Karate in the Fall, I saw a advertisement in a newspaper, for beginners classes at the youth hall, it's for girls and boys."_

_Parker smiled._

"_Cool, Mom has a black belt in Karate and she's studied other types of Martial Arts too, she's really good at it, she taught me some moves when I was little, but I don't think I'd remember them."_

"_You should come with me. If your parents say yes and you have time, I know you have other sports."_

_Parker shrugged._

"_Sure, I'll ask them when I get back from camp though, I'll probably have to ask my other mom too, she said no when I was little and told Bones to stop teaching me the moves."_

_Annie frowned._

"_Why?"_

_Parker shrugged._

"_I broke some stuff trying to do a high kick."_

_Annica giggled._

"_I was really sorry, but Mom didn't want to hear it, she got super angry."_

_Parker and Annie both looked up as they heard their names being called and Booth appeared at the door._

"_Hey you two, time to go soon Pal, we need to leave in ten ok?"_

_Parker nodded, knowing his Dad was giving him time to say bye._

"_Thanks Dad."_

_Booth winked at the two and walked away again._

"_Well I hope you have fun."_

_They both stood up, Parker looked at all the photos on the wall with a smile._

"_I didn't know you were going to frame em all."_

_She grinned and shrugged as she scanned the deer the squirrels, raccoons, frogs, eagle, owl, and fox._

"_I couldn't pick which I liked the best, they're all so cute and you make them look so real."_

_Parker chuckled._

"_They are real Annie, they're not toys."_

_She bumped her shoulder with his and smiled._

"_No I meant you make them seem real in the photo, I feel like if I get close enough to them, they'll run away."_

_Parker blushed at the compliment._

"_Ang mom... Mom said they're really great photos too, she said you have a lot of talent."_

_Parker shrugged._

"_They're just pictures, but I'm glad you like em, had some of fish and the toad but the fish were boring so I deleted them and you didn't want the toad and I..."_

_Annie nodded as he rambled on, she smiled and interrupted him._

"_Parker, why are you nervous?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Why are you nervous?"_

_He dropped his eyes and smiled._

"_I dunno."_

_Annica wondered about his sudden shy behavior, she rejoined their hands and smiled._

"_We should go downstairs."_

_Parker nodded._

"_Yeah."_

_They both gave a single squeeze to one another's palms and walked toward the door._

"_Annie wait."_

_She halted and turned to him, surprised when his lips crashed into her own, moving gently over hers, he smiled when he felt her relax and they moved a little closer, before pulling back together._

"_That was..."_

_Parker smiled at her shy grin._

"_Yeah, I wanted to do that before but..."_

_Annie smiled and nodded, understanding he was hesitant and nervous._

"_Well I'm glad you did it."_

_Parker smiled, both kids jumping slightly when Booth's voice carried up the stairs._

"_Let's go Parker."_

_Both twelve year olds, joined hands again and made their way to their waiting families._

* * *

_Parker hugged and kissed his Aunt and Michael, hugging Hodgins and thanking them all for breakfast. He kissed Annie's cheek and smiled as they walked out to the car._

"_See ya when I get back."_

_Annie nodded._

"_Bye, have fun."_

_Molly was strapped into her car seat and Brennan hugged Angela good bye, telling her they would chat soon. She would see Hodgins on Monday and then finally bid Annie goodbye. Booth said his byes, being careful not forget about his Godson who was watching everything._

_Finally they were off, Brennan and Parker ran through his checklist on the way, making sure they didn't need to drop home again. _

"_Dad?"_

"_Yeah Pal?"_

"_Did Mom call?"_

_Booth sighed._

"_Nah Buddy, was she supposed too, I thought you spoke to her last night?"_

_Parker had lied to his Mom and Dad last night, wanting to avoid another argument between them all and told them he had spoken to her._

"_Umm, yeah I did, I just... I... she said she might call again, if she doesn't get snowed under."_

_Booth watched his son in the rear view mirror; something was up, his kid was lying, he could feel it in his gut and he didn't like it._

"_Parks?"_

"_Its fine Dad, I was just curious."_

_Booth pulled into a parking space and killed the ignition as Parker started another conversation with his Mom._

_Booth got out of the truck and went to the trunk to remove Parker's bag, he was borrowing his Dad's Army duffel for this trip and had been really happy about, proud to tag the bag with his own details, beside his father's._

_The family made their way to where the bus was waiting and loaded his bag, before saying their goodbyes._

"_I love you Parker, call when you can."_

_Parker smiled at his Mom's tear filled eyes and kissed her cheek, hugging her hard._

"_I love you too Mom, you're the best Mom in the world."_

_Brennan smiled, watching as he pulled back._

"_I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too Sweetheart."_

_Booth said his goodbye and gave his usual warnings about behavior, before Parker hugged a confused Molly._

"_Where is you going Parka, you stay here wif us?"_

"_Nah I'm going away for a little while, but I'll come back soon."_

"_Go where Parka? We coming too?"_

"_Nah you get to stay with Mom and Dad and have them all to yourself again, lucky duck."_

_Molly frowned._

"_I not a duck, I is people too, I share good Parka, you stay."_

"_I know you share well Molly, but I gotta go, I'll miss you."_

_He kissed her cheek and stood up as she began to cry, he hugged his Mom again and knuckled his father, before running off to join his team mates on the bus._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Let's get pizza for dinner Booth, I need comfort food."

Booth chuckled as he watched her pull herself into the truck.

"Ok Bones, pizza it is."

He buckled Molly in and wiped her tears, kissing her forehead.

"He'll be back Princess... he'll be back."

Booth closed the door, hoping his girls cheered up over the course of the week.

* * *

**Another one bites the dust and before anyone asks, I have no plans to show Parker while he's away except a phone call or two, don't flame me please, it'll just depress me.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**PS... Please keep in mind 3 weeks have past since Booth and Bec's conversation, we don't know how often Parker and his Mom have spoken, just that it's been a day or so.  
**


	147. Chapter 147

**Disclaimer – So here we are again and the story has not changed, I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the show and I don't own the pics on my profile, nor do I claim to.**

**A/N- Thanks for all those who are still reviewing.**

* * *

Saturday night was a little different in the Booth/Brennan household, Molly fell into and emotionally exhausted sleep on the couch after dinner and once Booth put her to bed, he and his girlfriend had the evening to themselves.

Booth pressed the power button on the stereo and turned the volume down, the soft sounds of jazz filled the living room. He knew Bones was a little upset at Parker leaving for the week and he wanted to help her through it. Smiling as she walked down the hall in her satin baby doll night dress, Booth extended his hand to her.

"Dance with me?"

She tilted her head at the music and placed her hand in his, allowing him to gently pull her in.

"What's going on Booth?"

He kissed her cheek as he placed one hand at her waist, while the other held her hand out to the side.

"Nothing's going on, Molly's asleep, Parkers not here, I just thought we could..."

He shrugged and smiled as she nodded, dropping her head to his chest as they swayed to the music. Booth was a wonderful slow dancer, she smiled imagining him as an ten year old learning to dance. Booth had told her once that his Mom had told him that if he was going to have a skill that will always bring him joy, it should be how to slow dance with a woman and not step on her toes. His Mom had taught him for an Elementary school dance and he'd never forgotten.

They twirled and stepped around the room effortlessly, dancing a mirror to their lives. A relationship with Booth was so much easier than she thought it ever would be, once she let her guard down, she realized, Booth was exactly what had been missing from her life all these years they were so much better together than apart, but to a certain extent she was grateful for all the bumps they'd pushed through before getting together, it had shown her how much she did indeed want that happily ever after with him.

Booth rested his chin on top of her head, he inhaled her scent, fresh shampooed hair, blow dried till just damp and wavy, fresh faced and free of makeup or any other gimmick she or society deemed necessary; she was perfect in his eyes, socked feet made her quite a bit shorter than him and he loved that he was a head taller than her. He'd thought about it before, at work she wore shoes that gave her comfort and height, they were equals in really every sense of the word, at home she was comfortable enough with him, to allow herself to be her natural height and she even stepped back most of the time and gave him the power to make the decisions, she allowed him to be the alpha, it was as if she was using her height to dictate when they were professional or personal and for a while now he'd been using it to guide him, with what he felt was a lot of success.

They continued on their dance, getting lost the moment, at some point they both dropped their joined hands and settled into a more tender embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and hers around his neck, rocking to the music they shared gentle kisses, love filled and content.

"Are you happy Bones?"

She looked up at him with hooded eyes and a lazy smile.

"With you?"

He smiled.

"With us?"

She pulled him closer and hummed.

"So happy Booth."

She felt his pulse speed up, his heart double timing under her ear.

"And you Booth? Are you happy?"

With one hand he touched her chin and tilted it up, looking down into the blue pools he'd dreamed of a thousand times he smiled.

"More than I've ever been in my whole life Bones, you... you make everything... amazing."

She bent her head slightly and kissed his fingers now against her lips.

"Take me to bed Booth."

He smiled, searching her eyes a moment, he raised her chin back up and met her lips with his, his tongue asking for sweet entrance the second they connected, she surrendered, willingly letting him take what she wanted to give to him.

* * *

Angela smiled as she sat in front of Hodgins on the bed, his fingers and thumbs doing wonderful things to her tight muscles.

"I can't believe we can apply for adoption on Tuesday, it's gone so fast."

Hodgins smiled.

"Yeah I know and so much has happened."

Angela nodded.

"She's a brilliant young girl though, I'm so glad she'll be ours officially."

"Has she said anything to you about the adoption?"

Angela shook her head.

"No, you?"

"No... you think she still wants to go ahead with it?"

Angela thought about the situation for a moment.

"Yeah, I mean... if she didn't, she wouldn't be calling us Mom and Dad right?"

Hodgins stopped his massage and sighed, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and pulling her back into his chest.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess... I guess I'm just worried."

Angela turned in his arms slightly and looked up at his eyes.

"You don't think the courts will grant us the adoption?"

"Wha... no, I do..."

He held her face, her brown eyes telling of the fear he'd caused in her.

"I do, I just can't settle till it's final you know?"

Angela sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I get it, I keep thinking someone is going to call up and tell us we've been punked or something."

Hodgins chuckled, leaning in he kissed his wife gently, feeling his need for her growing, they both kneeled up, their torso's pressed tightly together, it had been more than a month since they last made love and it would seem Michael had plans to halt their intimacy for another, when his howling started up.

Angela groaned.

"Your son has impeccable timing."

Hodgins chuckled and watched her get off the bed and disappear down out the door.

* * *

Rebecca rolled over on the hard mattress and groaned, her stomach felt horrible almost as though she'd been kicked a few hundred times, she winced and opened her eyes to the bright white light.

"Bec... Becca you're awake?"

She recognized the voice instantly and felt a little calmer.

"Wha... what happened?"

Drew lay in the bed one cubicle over, a drip in his arm and a pulse monitor attached to his finger.

"You don't remember?"

She groaned again.

"Hmm no I... we went to dinner, we..."

Drew closed his eyes while his partner tried to jog her mind.

"No I don't remember, what happened?"

"We got food poisoning Bec, bad food poisoning, half the restaurant is here..."

She groaned again.

"Doc says it's E. Coli, apparently there's not so bad E. Coli and then there's bad, we got bad."

"Are we gonna be alright?"

Drew smiled a little forced.

"Yeah we're on antibiotics and they're monitoring our kidneys."

Bec nodded.

"I'm so tired."

Drew nodded.

"Go back to sleep Becs."

She closed her eyes and fell straight back into a worn out slumber.

* * *

Sunday morning was quick to arrive and Booth made an executive decision not to go to church today, he wanted to spend the day with his girls, whatever that meant, be it staying home and helping with house chores or taking a walk around the park.

Kissing his girlfriend he slid from their bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

He turned and smiled at the sleepy question.

"To the bathroom, before there's a puddle on the floor..."

He walked back toward her and crouched down. She smiled lazily as he brushed back the hair on her forehead and kissed her brow.

"Go back to sleep Beautiful, I'll make breakfast."

She closed her eyes and hummed as his warm fingers caressed her cheek and lulled her back into slumber.

* * *

Molly padded down the hall from the bathroom, she had heard the noises in the kitchen and wondered who was up, there was no singing, so she guessed it was her Dad.

"Is Parka back Daddy?"

Booth turned at the voice of his crestfallen three year old, he squatted down and held his arms out to the still sleepy little girl.

"No Princess, got a few days without him, but he will come back, I promise."

Molly sighed.

"Where's Mommy?"

Booth lifted his daughter to sit on the bench and smiled.

"Mommy is still sleeping, should we try and give her breakfast in bed?"

Molly smiled nodding excitedly.

"Ok, are you gonna help me."

"Yup, what is we making?"

Booth smiled.

"How about fruit salad and mini pancakes with syrup?"

Molly cheered quietly and watched her father take out the ingredients for the pancake batter, measuring it out, he placed it all a bowl and handed the wooden spoon over.

"Get mixing Princess."

Molly smiled as she began to stir what would soon be delicious fluffy pancakes for her belly.

* * *

Brennan smiled as she felt little hands rock her gently.

"Mommy, me and Daddy been cooking for you, wake up Mommy."

She laid there for a moment, listening to the sound of Booth tell their daughter to be gentle.

"Mommy we got you yummy food."

She felt what was surely Booth's weight on the bed and then felt his warm breath against her cheek, he kissed her once, before whispering.

"Wakey, wakey Bones or I'm gonna tickle you."

Her eyes flashed open and she scowled playfully.

"Mommy! You is awake now?"

Brennan pulled her daughter into her chest and kissed her cheek hard.

"Yes, I'm awake Baby."

Molly beamed and kissed her Mom's collarbone with a big sucking kiss making her parents laugh.

"Ok breakfast time, before it gets cold and yuk."

* * *

Angela, Hodgins and Annie had decided on a family picnic today, the sun was out but it wasn't overly hot and Angela wanted to get out of the house for some relaxing fun in the outdoors.

They had blanket set up and a small wet weather umbrella to protect Michael from the rays as they all sat together on the blanket.

The park was in full use today being the last four weeks of school vacation time, families were cramming stuff in before the weather started to turn too cold to go out.

Kids ran wild, parents smiled and watched on as balls and Frisbees were thrown back and forth. Annie wore a short sleeved tee today and although she had been a little hesitant to show her scars in public, her Dad promised her that no one would say anything to her.

They had been the park for twenty minutes and were about to begin lunch when it happened.

"Miss Newman."

Annie looked up and saw her sport teacher standing in front of her the smile she had been wearing not so long ago vanished.

"Hello Miss Helker."

The willowy brunette looked at both Hodgins and Angela.

"Mr and Mrs Newman I presume, so pleased to meet you, especially after all the cancelled PT meetings."

Hodgins bristled at the tone in the woman's voice.

"Actu..."

"I have to say Annica, I'm surprised to see you wearing a short sleeve shirt, given all our arguments about your desire to stay covered to prevent sun damage, though clearly you have no aversion to the sun..."

Hodgins and Angela both stood up seeing their daughter cross her arms over her chest and drop her head shamed by her scars once more.

"Excuse me, Jack and Angela Hodgins and you are?"

Jack raised his brows at the woman's confused expression.

"M... Miss Helker, Physical Education teacher at Hoover Middle School."

Hodgins nodded as his wife spoke up.

"Did you just call her a liar?"

Miss Helker looked a little taken aback by the tone now aimed at her, she watched as Jack placed his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her. Miss Helker was sure this young girl she had taught for half the year was a little compulsive liar, all the stories and excuses for her parents not being available, reasons for not wearing the appropriate seasonal clothing and therefore being excluded from physical activity. Miss Helker wanted her parents to know just what had been going on and was sure Annie had intervened with her parents receiving formal letters from the school.

"Coz that's what it sounded like, you approach us on our family day out and throw around accusations like that I..."

"Mrs Hodgins, I'm sorry I thought you were Annica's parents."

Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

"We are her parents, she's our daughter."

Miss Helker was confused and it showed on her face.

"Ange?"

Angela turned and looked to Hodgins, before dropping back down onto the blanket to comfort Annie.

"Annie is our foster daughter for now and soon to be our adoptive daughter, we don't make the distinction though, she is a member of our family and therefore our daughter."

"Oh... so her real par..."

"We are her real parents, her biological ones are out of the picture and the school will be informed of all details upon first day back, if you want the information, you can go through the proper channels, we have no intention of starting a rumor mill, in the mean time, I'd thank you not to make snide comments or interrupt our private time again."

Miss Helker stood for a moment stock still, before turning and walking away, feeling nothing short of foolish.

Hodgins watched her go, before sitting down with his family, his arm going around his daughter.

"It's ok Annie."

She looked up with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry I lied, I had too, I couldn't wear..."

Hodgins smiled.

"It's alright, we understand."

Annie looked to her Mom.

"But I lied so much and I..."

Angela stroked her hair gently.

"It doesn't matter, you had to lie Sweetie, you were protecting yourself."

Hodgins nodded.

"And we don't hold that against you."

Annie frowned and looked down to her lap.

"But lying is wrong."

"Yeah Kiddo, in most circumstances it is, but I think in your case, it's a little different."

Annie sighed, once again stumped by how lucky she had been to find a home with Angela and Hodgins.

"I love you guys."

Both parents beamed and hugged her tightly.

"We love you too Sweetheart, so much."

* * *

"Yeah no sweat Mav, I'll find it today and bring it by tomorrow afternoon, I'm sorry Pal."

Booth nodded and hung up his cell after saying bye. Brennan who had been in the kitchen and heard her partner's side of the conversation, knew someone had died.

"Booth?"

He turned and smiled as she approached slowly, her hand running up his arm and squeezing his shoulder.

"That was Bobby, we called him Maverick, he flew our jump planes in Kosovo..."

Brennan watched as Booth remembered some of his first missions in service.

"There was this guy in our squad, Jimbo, he was a big guy always had a joke to tell, he ahh... he died a couple of days ago... cancer, I ahh... I didn't even know he was sick."

Brennan saw the guilt instantly.

"You hadn't spoken in a while?"

Booth sat down at the dining table and shook his head.

"Nah... not since we got back, I mean... the guy saved my life Bones and I... I think I called him twice in twenty years."

She nodded, feeling a little out of her depth.

"It's not unusual Booth, it's common for contact to be sparse with a rescuer Booth."

Booth smiled.

"We were friends Bones."

"You were part of group, made for a cause, when that cause was no longer existent you separate that's not unusual, even for friends."

He knew she was trying to help and she was doing a pretty a good job too.

"Bobby wanted you to find something?"

Booth scrubbed his face and nodded.

"Yeah... I ahh... I have a picture of Jimbo and a couple of the guys, they're gonna get it blown up to use at the funeral."

"Are you gonna go?"

He looked up.

"To the funeral?"

She nodded.

"Yeah... it's tomorrow afternoon at two at Arlington."

Brennan nodded assessing whether her next question would be accepted or rejected, she decide to take the plunge.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Booth took her hand and pulled her down onto his lap and nodded.

"Yeah Bones..."

He swallowed the tightness in his throat.

"Yeah I want you to come."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him tightly to her chest.

* * *

"What's dat Daddy?"

Booth had been sitting on floor going through his memory chest, when his daughter walked into the room, he looked up smiled as she walked over. Holding his arms out to her, he smiled as she sat in the apex off his stretched out legs.

"This is all Daddy's special things."

Molly looked into the box and saw a teddy bear, it was missing an eye and half its stuffing, generally it was a pretty miserable looking bear but she smiled at it.

"Is this your teddy?"

Booth smiled.

"That was Parker's first teddy Princess, but he got too old for it, so Daddy kept it."

"Does he have a name?"

Booth chuckled.

"Beefer."

She frowned.

"Beefer?"

Booth nodded,

"Yep, B for bear."

Molly rolled her eyes in a classic Brennan move, making her father laugh out loud and hug her close.

"Oh I love you Princess."

The little girl curled into her father's embrace and smiled.

"I love you too Daddy."

They looked at some photos and Booth put the one he was looking for aside, when Molly pulled out his dog tags.

"Dats not very pretty Daddy."

Booth smiled, taking the stainless steel chain and twin tags from her hand.

"These are very, very special to Daddy, they helped remind him of who he was."

"Did you forget Daddy?"

Booth thought back to his time in different war zones, it was easy to forget who you were when everyday was about living on instinct and adrenalin, it was easy to get caught up in the hate and death, it was easy to forget what and who you were fighting for, what you had to live for, but his dog tags had helped through many times, with his name, blood type, religion and social security number, it helped him remember he was more than a guy in a uniform, he had a history and his social security number meant despite being a soldier, he was a citizen of the United States of America and to Seeley J Booth that meant everything.

"No Princess, Daddy didn't forget coz he had these."

Molly wasn't entirely sure what her father meant, but his expression told her he was very serious.

"They is very special."

Booth nodded.

"Yup, Daddy never took them off."

"Never?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nope never."

"Why?"

"Coz Princess, so long as Daddy was wearing them, I could always go home to my family."

Molly looked at the tags with a new sense of awe.

"I could never be forgotten."

The three year old reached out and touched the silver metal again, her little finger tips running over the pressed metal impression of her father's details.

An idea struck Booth and he left the dog tags aside too, with the photo of Jimbo, Mav, Slider, Preacher and himself.

"Daddy you look sad."

Booth kissed his daughter's cheek and forced a smile.

"I'm ok Princess, where's your Momma?"

"She's making the towels all ready to go away."

Booth nodded.

"Ok, how about you go help her do the laundry and Daddy will clean up in here."

Molly nodded.

"Ok Daddy."

The three year old stood up and skipped to the door, where she stopped, turned around and looked down at her father still on the floor.

"I love you Daddy, I never forget you."

Booth smiled, feeling tears come to his eyes, he forced his voice to work.

"I'll never forget you either."

With that he was left alone as her little foot falls faded down the hall.

* * *

Brennan looked down as her daughter appeared by her side, tugging gently on her cotton skirt.

"Mommy, Daddy is sad."

Bones looked to hallway where she knew her boyfriend was and then back to her little girl.

"Did he say he was sad Baby?"

"No, he's got sad eyes but and they have water in them."

Brennan switched the TV on and sat Molly up on the couch.

"Can you stay here for Mommy and watch TV?"

The three year old nodded.

"Is you gonna make Daddy better again?"

"I'll try Baby."

She kissed her daughter's head and tapped her nose.

"Won't be long."

Molly nodded looking to the TV, where she began flicking through the channels.

Brennan walked down the hall quietly and entered the room, Booth was sitting on the floor on her side of the bed so his back was to her for now.

"Booth?"

She dropped down beside him as he looked at the picture in his hand, resting on his bent up knees, he smiled as she ducked under his arm and leaned into his side.

"You look very young there."

Booth kissed her forehead as it rested at his cheek.

"Almost twenty."

"Who's with you?"

Booth pointed to each of them.

"This is Mav, he's who I was speaking to on the phone, Slider, he used to be able to crawl on his belly, using just his arms, his legs just dragged behind him."

"What was his real name?"

"Pete, Peter Tingar he was two days older than me."

Brennan looked at the picture and smiled, Pete looked a good ten years older than Booth.

"What about him?"

She pointed to a man with a dirty face, he was very stocky, but it was easy to see it was all muscle, she had a feeling it was Jimbo and held Booth's hand a little tighter as he confirmed it.

"I can't believe he's gone Bones, I mean he... he would have had his fiftieth less than three months ago, I got an invite but... I turned it down, I thought, there'd be other times to catch up you know."

Brennan nodded, understanding his regret.

"He'll never know how grateful I am to him."

Bones sat up slightly.

"Booth he saved your life, I'm sure he knew how grateful you were."

"Yeah but I won't be able to say it."

"You can tell him tomorrow Booth."

"Bones he's dead."

She smiled.

"You're the one who keeps telling me, those we care about are watching over us, they can hear us, you're the one who tells me if I talk to the ones I've lost they will hear me, because they never really leave us, so long as we take time to remember them every now and then, are you now telling me none of that is true Booth?"

He smiled as she recited back his words to her, words he thought had fallen on deaf ears; he chuckled.

"You were listening to me?"

She smiled.

"Of course Booth, I listen to everything you say."

Booth nodded as he searched her eyes.

"I'll tell Jimbo tomorrow, thanks Bones."

Brennan rested her cheek back on his shoulder and looked down into the eyes of her almost twenty year old Booth, he hadn't changed, his eyes still held the same stories, though now he had more to tell, more scars and more crosses to bear, but he was still her Booth that would never change.

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think?**

**Please review.**


	148. Chapter 148

**Disclaimer – And we're back again, I'm no richer, in fact I think I may even be a little poorer.**

**A/N – Shhh.**

* * *

Booth had dropped Brennan and Molly at the Lab half an hour ago; he had wanted to get to work early to speak with Cullen about his plans to attend the funeral. He knew his boss would be fine with it, but it was courteous to ask and fill out the paperwork.

Walking through the hall he knocked on the door and entered the receptionist's office.

"Hey Gina."

"Good morning Agent Booth, were you here to see the Director?"

Booth smiled wondering why else he'd be up here.

"Yeah, is he in?"

"Yes, I'll just see if he's available, he has an appointment though at eight, so you'll need to make it quick."

Booth nodded.

"Don't worry Gina; I plan to be as quick as possible."

He watched as the young blonde dialed then hung up and then dialed again.

"Yes Sir, Agent Booth is here to see you."

She nodded, hung up and looked back up again.

"You can go in now."

Booth thanked her, knocked on his boss's door and entered.

"Morning Sir."

"Booth, welcome back, sorry I wasn't in on Friday, how was Yosemite?"

Booth took the offered seat and sat down with a smile.

"It was great, have you been?"

Cullen smiled.

"Nah, we were going to go before Amy got sick, now I don't wanna mention it, bad memories and all."

Booth nodded sadly, unable to even imagine how hard the last few years must have been for them.

"Sorry Sir."

Cullen nodded, obviously thinking of his lost daughter and happier times.

"Don't be Sorry Booth, you got the bitch, we'll be forever grateful for that."

Booth nodded thankfully and watched as Cullen took a sip of coffee.

"So what did you wanna see me about?"

Sitting forward in his chair slightly, Booth took a breath.

"I got a call yesterday, one of my buddies from the Army, a guy I served with died, his funerals today and I was hopi..."

Cullen waved him off.

"Go, what time?"

"Starts at two at Arlington Sir."

"Ha, I'll tell you what Booth, you're not around much these days."

Booth smiled.

"Yes Sir."

Cullen nodded.

"Take the afternoon, desk duty till you leave, you have a stack of files, I'd like at least a few of them by lunch time."

Booth nodded.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

Cullen nodded; dismissing his Agent and watching him walk to the door.

"Oh and Booth."

Booth turned with raised brows.

"Sir?"

"Sorry about your friend."

Booth nodded.

"Thanks."

He turned back to the door, opened it and walked through, closing it gently behind himself.

* * *

Brennan picked up her ringing office phone.

"Doctor Brennan."

"Hey Baby, how's your morning?"

Brennan smiled.

"Fine, have you spoken to Cullen?"

"Yup, I got desk duty for the morning and got the afternoon off, so I'll see you about one, we can take Molly down to the vacation center together."

"Can you make it twelve thirty Booth? We can have lunch; I'll order delivery from Mama Mia's."

"Sounds good Bones, I love you."

"I love you too Booth."

* * *

"Where's Annie?"

"She went with Angie Mouse."

"Where?"

Hodgins lifted Molly up onto a stool and smiled, he thought the three year old seemed sad for some reason and wondered if she had been in trouble at all, before dismissing the idea.

"They went to go meet someone."

"Is they coming back?"

"Yeah, but you won't see them till tomorrow."

Molly dropped her head, it seemed to her that everyone was leaving, first Parker and then her Daddy left her and her Mom here, and now Aunty Angie and Annie had gone.

"Hey Mouse, what's wrong?"

The little girl looked up with her bright blue eyes.

"Does everybody go away?"

Hodgins lifted her into his arms and walked over to his couch, resting her on his knee.

"People go away and come back all the time Molly."

She sighed.

"Does they all come back?"

He smiled.

"Not everyone, but the people who love you most will always be there for you."

"How do you know?"

He smiled.

"Well that's easy, I love you and so I know how everyone else feels too and if I went away, I'd wanna come back to you really quickly."

Molly smiled and leaned to the side, her little arms wrapping around the Entomologist's chest.

"You promise?"

Hodgins hugged her tightly and kissed her crown.

"I promise Mouse, they'll all be back, your Dad and then Angie and Annie and Michael and then Parker."

Molly looked up.

"Why does Parka go last?"

"Well he went the furthest away, but that just means he's gunna miss you most."

Molly smiled and moved back to hug her Uncle.

* * *

Booth walked into the Lab just after half past twelve, he saw the delivery guy at the security check point and smiled.

"Hey Tony, is that for Brennan."

"Hey FBI, yeah, she ordered a bunch of stuff, you gunna take it?"

Booth smiled.

"Sure, how much?"

"Uh twenty nine forty."

Booth pulled his wallet out and handed over a few bills.

"Keep the change."

Tony slapped his back in thanks and nodded.

"See ya man and Mamma says there's chocolate cannelloni for the baby"

Booth smiled, knowing Mamma always wanted to spoil Molly whenever she saw her and apparently when she didn't see her too.

"Tell her thanks."

They parted ways after saying farewells and Booth walked into the control aired section of the Lab.

"DADDY!"

Booth looked to his left, where Hodgins was placing Molly on the ground so she could run over.

"Hey Princess."

He placed the food down and bent to scoop her up.

"You been a good girl?"

The three year old nodded and watched as her Uncle approached.

"Hey Man, I was just gunna drop her back, I have a meeting to get to in the Botany department."

Booth smiled.

"Sounds... thrilling Hodgins, have fun."

Jack chuckled at the Agent's sarcasm.

"Oh hey, Brennan told us about the funeral, sucks Dude."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah... thanks Hodgins."

Hodgins patted his shoulder in a show of support and told Molly he'd see her later, before wandering off toward the elevator.

* * *

Booth and Molly were walking toward Brennan's office when they saw Cam walking toward them; Booth frowned at her agitated expression.

"Hey guys, Molly will come help me feed my fish, there's a big bully fish in there and he steals all the food from the other fish."

Booth looked to Bone's office, wondering what was going on.

"We is gunna have food Camie."

"Oh I know, but I really need your help Sweetheart and your Mommy and Daddy won't eat without you."

Molly looked to her Dad as he nodded.

"I'll come get you when it's ready to eat ok Princess?"

Molly nodded, leaning into Cam as she lifted her from her father's arms and they walked away.

Cam turned back and gave Booth a look that said go to her, he looked back to the office and hurried toward it, placing the food down on the floor outside the office.

"No! Look Agent Jacobson, I work with the FBI, I have a partner and..."

"DOCTOR BRENNAN, THIS IS NOT REALLY A REQUEST, WE ARE URGING YOU... NICELY, TO TERMINATE YOUR CONTRACT WITH THE FEEBS AND..."

"I AM NOT TERMINA..."

Booth pushed the door open, watching as two heads snapped up to look at him.

"EXCUSE ME THIS IS A _PRIVATE_ CONVERSATION THAT..."

Booth's chest puffed and Brennan smiled.

"THAT YOU'RE HAVING WITH _MY_ PARTNER, WHO SEEMS QUITE FRUSTRATED BY YOUR PRESENCE."

The man in the suit rolled his eyes and moved his coat back to reveal a little twenty two caliber pistol, making Booth chuckle.

"Oh, you... you're trying to intimidate me with your little gun..."

Brennan smiled and moved to sit back behind her desk as Booth stepped a little closer to the stranger in her office.

"You... wanna see mine?"

The man's eyes widened, not expecting to be challenged by a scientist, he stepped back as the newcomer crowded in on his personal space and gave a glimpse of his point four zero Smith and Wesson in his side holster.

The guy took a step back.

"Just so we're clear Pal..."

Booth backed him into the wall and leaned over him to whisper menacingly in his ear.

"When I said partner, maybe I said it in your bad ear, I'm FBI and she is MY partner, she's also MY girlfriend and the mother of MY kids."

Brennan smiled, knowing that going alpha was helping Booth release some of his frustrations regarding the death of his friend.

"Now you come in here again and I'll introduce you to my other gun, I don't care who you work for."

The guy bolted the moment he had a chance, straight out the door, practically tripping over his own feet in his hurry, he hadn't been told the job was dangerous, he was just told to get Temperance Brennan however he could.

Booth waited a moment, before looking to Bones, he was surprised to see, she looked amused by his posturing and felt a sense a relief that he wouldn't get told off for asserting dominance in a situation that she was handling, just fine.

"Feel better Booth?"

He chuckled and walked over to her as she stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Who was it?"

"His name is Jacobson, he says he's from something called the FCA and they investigate the deaths of high profile Americans on foreign soil but, I know he's CSS they want me to help with body identification in Iraq they've been trying to get me over for years, but I won't work for the CSS, never again."

Booth nodded, she had told him before that when she first started with the Jeffersonian, Doctor Goodman had hired her out to the CSS and they had done nothing, but work her to the bone and then disrespect and belittle her, only to send her packing when she defended herself from a handsy agent, giving her no credit for any of the work she had done and trying to soil her reputation with lies. He knew no matter how much money they offered, she wouldn't go back, she had high standards and they didn't come close in the morale department.

"Well, what say we do a little digging and get a minimal distance order request of say five hundred meters or more?"

Brennan smiled and nodded at the idea, he was happiest when protecting those he loved and she loved seeing the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eye, at the knowledge he was doing his best to keep her safe.

"Ok."

He kissed her again and walked to the door.

"You're doing it now?"

Booth bent down around the frame and picked up the bag of food.

"Later, I saw Tony on the way in."

She nodded and then rolled her eyes as he screamed through the Lab.

"MOLLY!"

The little girl raced out of Cam's office with a huge smile on her face.

"Booth!"

He turned back to his girlfriend and winked at her, knowing she hated people yelling through her house of reason.

"Daddy, I feeded all the fishies and one chomped my finger, but it didn't hurt."

Booth smiled, looking up he gave a wave to Cam and watched as she smiled and closed the door to her office.

"Wow, it must have been a hungry fish to bite your finger."

Molly nodded and walked into the office.

"Hi Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"Hey Baby, did you fun with Hodgie?"

The little girl nodded.

"Yup, I sawed a fly be borned."

Booth wrinkled his nose at the thought and idly wondered if letting their little girl hang out with Hodgins was the best the idea, at the same time he knew that if there was anyone who loved Molly like he and Bones, it was Hodgins and Angela.

"And you're still hungry after seeing that Princess"

She nodded and sat down beside her Mom on the floor, ready to dig into whatever food was put before her.

* * *

"Mom look, look they're selling strawberries on the side of the road."

Angela smiled and pulled over onto the dirt shoulder, Annie looked over and frowned.

"Are we getting some? I've never seen strawberries sold like that."

"Well here you go..."

She handed her daughter a twenty dollar bill and smiled.

"Go get some, ask to taste one before you buy, make sure they're sweet and check the punnet before you hand over the money, we don't want any spoiled ones in there."

Annie nodded and released her seat belt, before climbing out and running over to the cart.

Angela watched her like a hawk, ready to jump out of the car at any moment if Annie looked uncomfortable or scared by herself, but it didn't come, she returned to the car a few moments later and smiled.

"Look how big they are and so red."

She climbed and belted up, showing her foster mother the fruit and smiling at her surprise.

"Wow, they are big, you know, we can grow our own strawberries if you want."

Annie's eyes widened.

"Really, is it easy, will it take long?"

"I think it's easy enough, Bren has them in a pot on the balcony and she's not really a gardener so... it can't be too hard."

"Cool, let's do it later, can we? When we get back?"

Angela giggled and pulled back onto the road to continue their journey.

"Sure Sweetie, we'll go to the store and get some seeds and soil and a pot, we can do it when we get home this afternoon."

Annie clapped quietly, excitement bubbling over uncontrollably, living with Angela and Hodgins was wonderful.

* * *

Booth and Brennan walked with Molly downstairs the little girl with her hands firmly encased in her parents as she skipped between them.

"Where is we going?"

Brennan looked to Booth, her wide eyes telling of her apprehension.

"Down to the vacation center Princess."

Molly frowned and looked up at both her Mom and then her Dad.

"Is Annie and Parka there?"

Booth lifted her into his arms.

"No Princess, just you today, but Mommy and Daddy have to somewhere very important to go and you can't come with us today."

She frowned and looked to the double glass doors of the roll call area.

"I not wanna stay on my own."

"You won't be on your own Princess, look at all the kids in there."

Molly shook her head, her little curls bouncing around free.

"Dats not the same Daddy, I don't wanna go."

Booth squatted down and placed Molly on the ground between his knees.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back soon Molly, but we have to leave you here while we go."

The tears were in her eyes, but they had yet to fall and Booth prayed they didn't.

"Is you really gunna come back, what if you forgetted me?"

Booth dropped one knee to the floor and twisted slightly to remove something from his jacket pocket.

"You remember what I told yesterday about this?"

He let the dog tags drop down on the stainless steel ball chain and watched her nod.

"What did I say?"

She eyed the tags and spoke quietly.

"Dat they minded you who you is and dat people loved you and you could always go home."

Booth nodded.

"What else?"

She tilted her head as he placed it over her to settle around her neck.

"Dat if you had em, you weren't forgotted."

Brennan wiped the tears from her eyes as she listened to a snippet of the father, daughter conversation she'd missed yesterday.

"That's right Princess, I couldn't be forgotten and now you have them, so Daddy has to come back and get them off you, remember how special they are?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek.

"I miss you Daddy."

Booth hugged her and smiled.

"Oh I'll miss you too, but we'll see you soon."

She nodded as her little lip trembled and her Daddy whispered to her.

"Dry your tears, if your Momma see's you crying she'll cry too."

Molly smiled and looked up to her teary eyed Mom.

"I love you Baby."

Molly reached out and hugged her Mom.

"I love you too Mommy."

Her parents took her in together and smiled when Belinda shouted a big hello to Molly through the second lot of glass doors and their daughter smiled, waving back. They signed her in, told her they would see her again soon and watched her walk away with her friend to the painting area.

"Well... that was..."

He looked to his girlfriend and saw her glassy eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulders they walked out, Booth kissing her temple as they left.

* * *

Booth took a deep breath as he sat behind the wheel at Fort Myer Old Post Chapel, there were cars everywhere and he knew they were all here to farewell Jimbo.

"Booth?"

He looked across the console to his girlfriend and smiled; things would definitely be easier with her on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, let's go huh?"

She smiled tightly and opened her door, to get out. Brennan knew this was hard for Booth, she could see it on his face, in his eyes and she wished she could take his hurt away. Meeting him on the footpath she held her hand out and they walked up the steps together.

Booth smiled at the photo of Jim he'd had enlarged and had couriered over here.

"Hey Striker is that you?"

Booth turned around at his old moniker and smiled.

"Hey... Mav? Jeez pal, you can grow hair."

Booth smiled at the gray dusted dark brown hair of his old friend.

"Thanks Seels, oh hey Thanks for the pic out front too, how much do I owe ya?"

Booth shook his head, silently telling him payment wasn't necessary, Mav nodded and slapped Booth's shoulder, before he looked to the blue eyed beauty standing at Booth's side and smiled, before looking back to Booth winking.

"Well, you did all right for yourself."

Booth chuckled.

"Better than alright Pal, Bobby Pearsons, Temperance Brennan..."

She smiled and held her hand out to shake the retired soldiers.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances."

Booth smiled at her words thinking how much she had changed from the impersonal woman she used to be to this warm and sensitive creature she was now.

"Good to meet you too Temperance, but I have to ask, what is a stunning woman like you doing with this goof?"

Booth chuckled and squeezed her hand playfully, when she looked up confused, she noted Booth's reaction and realized Bobby was joking, taking a moment before she smiled.

"Rack off Maverick, hey where's Dolcie?"

Mav scanned the crowd and looked back to his friend again.

"Ah she's around somewhere, never could keep track of her, she's worse than a blip on the radar."

Booth smiled and pulled Bones a little closer to his side, she was his beacon today and he knew he could draw strength from her.

"Alright well I'm gunna go find that woman of mine, maybe we'll see ya later."

Booth nodded, though he knew it was unlikely.

"See ya Pal."

Booth watched him walk away and slowly leaned to the side, to whisper in Bones ear.

"I am so glad you're here Bones."

She smiled brightly, happy her presence was a benefit to him. They took a seat on one of the pews, Brennan shifting slightly closer to him as he held her hand on his thigh. The seats filled quickly, some already shedding tears others barely holding it together.

The Chaplain stood at the front of the room and those who were still standing took their places, only to stand again when the sound of bagpipes from outside drifted in, telling them Jimbo was on his way.

Brennan held Booth's hand tightly, not daring or wanting to let go of the hand holding her just as tightly.

The honor Guard stepped in holding the casket and a few in the wings gasped, suddenly the reason for their being here, real. A woman down the front cried openly, Booth thought it was Jim's daughter; she'd be twenty six now and from the looks of the man holding her; married.

Booth bowed his head as the Guard walked past their seat; he crossed his chest and sent a prayer up heavenward, waiting for the casket to be set down and the bagpipes to stop.

* * *

Brennan rested her cheek against his bicep and handed him a Kleenex, his hand released hers a moment to wipe his eyes and nose, before rejoining their hands and fingering the dolphin ring on her fourth phalanges, he smiled as his mind called it by the proper term.

They listened to a number of people get up and speak, one woman needing to be relieved of her speaking duties because she was so emotional.

It turned out that for the past five years Jimbo had been driving buses for an elementary school and a preschool, when the preschool children came in to sing the wheels on the bus, a number of people cried, more joined them, when the second song was sung by the older kids; listening to 'American Soldier' Brennan held Booth tightly as he tried to hold his composure.

"It's ok Booth, I'm right here, I love you."

He looked down to her and smiled, he was so blessed to have her in his life and by his side, he knew he could not have come here today without her.

"Thank you."

She smiled sweetly and nodded, silently telling him she was here for him.

Booth looked around the room, he recognized many of the men, not by name, but faces, he could see their cheek paint and dirt smeared faces, see their adrenalin fueled smiles as they waited for assignments at base. A few he recognized from his stays army hospitals and others from funerals of fallen brothers in arms. He smiled at the soft faces of a few older women he knew as the angels who tended his wounds in hospitals, one who had tried to save a soldier in the bed beside him, she had wept openly for another life claimed by the war.

The service finished and the grieving stood again as the honor guard walked the casket back out and into the waiting funeral coach.

"Booth?"

He looked up.

"Perhaps I should drive?"

He nodded as they walked toward the SUV and handed her the keys.

Brennan drove the car to Arlington Cemetery and parked, she hated this place, it was too big, she used to ponder the fact that Booth would no doubt be buried here when his time came, she had even had nightmares about the very subject, in her dream she would come out every day and talk to him, wishing him back to life no matter how illogical it was. Those dreams scared her most the thought of living her life without his presence was heart crushing and she knew she would find it hard to go on.

Brennan turned in her seat and looked at the man beside her, he had been silent for a while and she wondered if there was anything she could do or say.

"Booth I...I'm not... I'm here for you."

He smiled, slowly looking up to her; he reached out and touched her face.

"I know... and that's all need."

They shared a brief kiss before getting out of the truck and joining one another on the manicured lawn, Brennan's hand once again slipping around Booth's and giving him her strength as they walked to the grave site.

The burial site was currently sporting a very large number of living people, some civilian, some in dress uniform and others in their greens; telling Booth they were currently training and had probably known Jimbo through meet and greets called 'new soldier meet old soldier' it was a once a month social set up, a chance to tell war stories and inspire fresh minds to serve their country, Booth had been asked to go, but declined, he didn't want to remember and he didn't like talking about the things he had to do, in the name of Honor; Veterans Day was approaching and that day held enough remembering for the year.

* * *

By the time they left Arlington it was after four and both were anxious to get back to Molly. They had spoken with a few people and Booth had introduced her to Slider and his wife. Booth had said goodbye to Jimbo his way and was a lot brighter since and Brennan was so glad he had the faith he did.

Booth wanted to drive again and they did so mainly in silence until they entered the parking structure.

"Bones."

"Hmm?"

She looked across at him.

"I just wanted to say... it means a lot to me that you offered to come today, I really don't think it would have been as easy without you, I just..."

She shook her head and smiled.

"Booth you don't need to thank me, I wanted to be with you, good and bad Booth, I'll be right beside you."

Booth smiled, he knew he was the luckiest guy on the earth, to have been blessed enough to have her in his life was one thing, but to have her with him was something else entirely and hoped to stand beside her till the end of his days.

* * *

**Fin for another chapter, thanks for reading, please, please, please leave a review on your way out.**

**CSS = Central Security Service or NSA(National Security Service)  
**


	149. Chapter 149

**Disclaimer – So... you know what's changed? Nothing, nothing at all **

**A/N – Shall we check in with little Molly? **

* * *

Molly Booth and Belinda were happily looking through picture books when another little girl walked over and stood before them, both girls looked up.

"Can I play wif you?"

Molly looked to Belinda and then back to other little girl.

"We is weeding, not playing."

The little girl looked around and then back to Molly.

"Can I stay wif you?"

Molly smiled.

"We can be your fwend, what's your name?"

"Callie, what's your names?"

"My name is Molly and this is Blinda."

Callie smiled.

"Did your Mommy's sayed you gotta stay here too?"

Belinda nodded.

"My Mommy is working to make money, to buy me toys."

Molly nodded.

"My Daddy and Mommy is working too, they catch bad peoples, but they is coming back coz Daddy gave me this."

Molly pulled the dog tags out from inside her shirt.

"What's dat Molly?"

"Dat's my Daddy's, they is very special and he loves me lots and sayed I can weared them."

Callie reached out to touch them, but Molly pulled back and shook her head.

"No, you is not allowed to touch em, only me and my Daddy."

Callie frowned.

"Why? Is they magic?"

Molly nodded.

"Daddy sayed if I weared them, then that means I is always loved and I can member who I is."

She looked down at the tags and smiled, before tucking them back into her shirt.

"Daddy sayed if I weared them, then he and Mommy have gottsta come back to me."

Belinda smiled.

"Wow."

Molly looked to both girls and then to Callie.

"How many phlanges are you?"

Callie frowned and looked to Belinda who shrugged.

"What's phlanges?"

Molly raised her brows in surprise and pointed to Callie's fingers.

"Thems."

Callie smiled.

"They is fingers Molly."

Molly shook her head.

"Nah ah, my Mommy say they is phlanges, but some peoples not know dat so they call em fingers."

Callie let it go and held up four fingers watching as Belinda smiled.

"Me too! Molly is three, but my Mommy said she's a very clever three year old and that's coz her Mommy is the smartest person in America."

Molly beamed, taking the compliment for both her and her Mom in her stride, it wasn't the first time she'd heard how smart her Mom was, her Daddy was telling her all the time and Hodgie and Angie had said it a few times each too.

"Does you come here every day?"

Molly shook her head while Belinda nodded.

"Does you?"

"Today is number one day, I'm staying dis many."

Callie held up ten fingers and Molly began to count them.

"But you can't sleep here?"

Belinda raised her brows.

"Nope, Nanna takes me home later."

Molly frowned.

"Who's dat?"

"My Nanna, she's old and smells funny, but she gives me lotsa candy and toys."

"I gotta Nanna too, she's my Grandma, her house smells funny too and it has lotsa stuff in there."

Both girls looked to Molly.

"Does you gotta a Nanna Molly?"

The three year old squinted and then shook her head.

"No, what does thems look like?"

Callie smiled.

"They got dangily skins on their faces and their arms..."

Molly scrunched her nose up in mild disgust.

"And they got white hair and glasses, but only for reading stories and watching cartoons."

Belinda nodded.

"And they walk like this."

She jumped up and waddled around as if she had a sore leg, Molly watched and was a little thankful she didn't know a Nanna, they sounded a bit scary so far.

"And at night..."

Both girls looked to Callie again.

"They put their teef in a cup."

Molly scrunched her whole face up.

"Eww, how does they come out?"

Callie shrugged.

"Once my Nanna was talking and her teef jumped out..."

She motioned with her hands, stretching them out quickly and making both Molly and Belinda flinch.

"Of her mouth and fell in her cup, Grandpa was laughing and said Nanna's teef wanted to go to bed early."

Molly was glad she didn't know a Nanna, they were definitely scary.

"Does you got a grandpa Molly?"

"I got my Grandpa Max and my Poppy, but they don't smell and they have teef dat stay inside their head."

Callie and Belinda listened.

"My Poppy lives wif lots of people and it smells yucky there, but dats all and he's funny and Grandpa Max doesn't have dangley skins, maybe your Nanna needs to buy new skin, so it fits em?"

Both girls tilted their head in thought, Callie thinking perhaps she could ask Santa for a new skin for her Nanna at Christmas.

A bell rang in the room.

"Ok kids, who wants to dance the Hokey Pokey?"

There were a series of yells and cheers and a lot of the kids flocked to the center of the room, where the carers were shifting the tables and chairs.

Molly watched as her two friends got up, with bright smiles.

"Come on Molly, it's the Hokey Pokey."

She frowned.

"Huh?"

The girls grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, come on."

"But what... what is we doing?"

The three ran to the forming circle and took a place together. Molly looked around confused and feeling out of her depth.

"Have you played this before Molly?"

The three year old shook her head.

"What does we do?"

Callie smiled.

"We is dancing Molly, we do the actions and we can sing."

Her brows lifted and she looked around the circle with a man in the center.

"Ok Kids, who knows the Hokey Pokey?"

Some stood still watching like Molly, others clapped and cheered like Belinda and Callie.

"Ok, well the Hokey Pokey is lots of fun and all you need to do is copy me, are you all ready?"

The music started and Molly flinched.

"You put your right arm in, you put your right arm out, you put your right arm in and you shake it all about, you do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about..."

The dance continued and besides getting confused with lefts and rights Molly had the hang of it by the time they were putting their whole selves in and wanted to have another go.

"Dat was fun."

"Alright kids, who knows the 'if you're happy and you know it' song?

Molly smiled; she'd seen the song and actions on TV and clapped along with the other kids when they cheered.

* * *

Booth chuckled as they watched Molly from the double doors at the entry point. She was giggling and laughing with two others as they sang a song he heard a million times before.

"Oh look at her Booth, she's having fun."

Booth smiled as his girlfriend held her hands to her mouth, trying to hide the massive grin on her face. He knew seeing their daughter mixing with other children and having fun was her dream, she feared her daughter would be socially awkward or unliked, as she was, but it seemed those fears were unnecessary.

Brennan watched her daughter singing and turning around with the other kids, she looked as if she didn't have a worry in the world and Brennan couldn't have been happier, knowing her little girl could have fun, would make leaving her so much easier, rather than thinking about her feeling scared or alone or crying.

"Maybe we should leave her a little longer?"

Brennan looked up and smiled.

"No, we want to make sure she leaves here wanting to come back, if we make her stay too long she might put up more resistance later."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah you're right, we'll let her finish this one and then we'll go in and get her."

Brennan nodded and they continued to watch her dance to the music.

* * *

The music finished and most of the kids were bouncing around excitedly, Molly included. Booth and Brennan walked over, completely unseen by their daughter, Brennan stepped up behind her Baby and leaned down over her, she expected Molly to flinch, but instead the three year old's arms simply lifted up and wrapped around her Mother's neck, has her Mom's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mommy!"

She tilted her head back, looking up into the blue eyes she saw every day.

"Hey Baby, how did you know it was me?"

Molly shrugged, in actual fact her Mother's smell is what guided her into knowing, it wasn't a stranger, same when her Daddy walked into a room, she also got a funny feeling in her belly when either of them were close by.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yup, we was singing and dancing."

Bones loved the happy look in her daughter's expression.

"We saw, you were very good."

Molly beamed.

"Are you ready to come home?"

She smiled and nodded, peeking to the side where her Daddy was waiting.

"Daddy!"

Booth chuckled; he loved how excited she always was to see him, even if they had only been separated for a matter of minutes.

"Hey Princess."

Molly looked to her friends and then back to her parents.

"Dis my fwends Blinda..."

Booth and Brennan smiled, both having already met Belinda and her Mom.

"And Callie."

She smiled as both girls waved and her parents waved back, it was Booth who spoke though.

"Hey girls, you having fun?"

They both nodded and Callie spoke.

"Is Molly going now?"

"Yeah Callie, we need to go home."

Callie scrunched her face.

"Can't she stay longer, pleeease?"

Booth smiled and shook his head.

"No, she might see you tomorrow though, you can all play again."

Brennan whispered into Molly's ear and she turned back to her little friends and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow; we can play more if you want."

Both little girls nodded at the same time reached forward and hugged the three year old, making her parents smile. Molly flinched and then hugged both girls back.

"Bye Molly."

They spoke in unison and she replied.

"Bye Callie, bye Blinda."

Booth and Brennan both waved at the little girls and then held a hand out to their daughter as they walked away again.

* * *

Annie looked into the living room from the paved back porch.

"I think it's done Mom, but I'm not sure."

Angela walked out with Michael in her arms, he had been fussy all afternoon and Angela had been wondering if he was car sick from the long trip. She smiled as walked outside and looked at the potting mix all over the place. Annie noticed her fleeting glance at the mess and grimaced.

"Don't worry I'll clean it up, I promise."

Angela smiled and looked to the large terracotta pot they bought, now filled with dark moist soil.

"It looks great Sweetie, when Hodgins gets home, we can ask him to move it into the corner there and then, we just have to wait for them to grow."

Annica smiled and looked down at the packet in her hand that once housed the strawberry seeds.

"It says I should water it every two days and they should sprout in two weeks."

Angela nodded.

"That's great Annie, but you do know that you'll need to wait a little longer for the fruit to grow?"

Annica scrunched up her face.

"Oh... I didn't think of that, how long till the fruit grows?"

Angela smiled, looking down at Michael as he mouthed at her cotton covered breast, indicating he had finally decided what he wanted, instead of just whinging.

"Well I dunno Sweetie, I guess it depends on the seasons and how much sun they get, I'm not really a plant expert, but you could ask one of the gardeners, Bernard is very good and takes care of Marcus's veggie patch, perhaps he could tell you."

Annie looked to her bare pot and nodded.

"Ok, I'll ask him later, I'll clean this up first."

Angela nodded and smiled.

"Well I'll be in the lounge room if you need me; someone says it's feeding time."

Annie smiled at her brother and nodded.

"K."

She bent down and rolled up the empty potting mix bag and the small burlap sack that had held some medium size stones to aid in drainage to the pot. She took them inside to the trash and got the broom and dust pan to sweep up her mess outside, all the while thinking about how delicious her very own, home grown strawberries would be.

* * *

In the Truck on the way home, Molly fell asleep.

"Poor Baby, she's tired herself out."

Booth smiled as he got out and closed the door, before walking around to his sleeping Princess.

"She's had a bit of an emotional day."

Brennan nodded, grabbing her daughter's back pack and closing the door after Booth and Molly were clear.

"Where are your files you were talking about?"

Booth frowned.

"In the trunk, but that's ok, I'll come back down."

Brennan shook her head.

"It's ok."

He watched her open the trunk and grab the pile of folders and case files, loading them into her arms and closing the car up again, before joining Booth and their daughter as they walked up to the stairs to the elevator.

* * *

Booth sat on the couch, with his files spread out on the coffee table, he was trying to catch up on the work he'd missed over the past three weeks and doing it while Molly was asleep was best. Brennan smiled as Booth scrubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

"I'll get you a coffee, how about you separate the files into cases we worked together and ones we didn't, I'll do ours and you can just sign off on them and you can do the others."

Booth smiled as she stood up, she had helped him with case files many times before and she always did a great job, even mimicking his handwriting, which he used to find a little disturbing that she could achieve it, but it had come in handy on many occasions over the years.

"Yeah?"

She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed his lips gently, before pulling back.

"Yup."

He chuckled and watched her walk into the kitchen.

Brennan poured the coffee, having set the percolator earlier, she also grabbed him a slice of apple pie she had made yesterday and put a dollop of cream on the side, before taking it into him.

Booth grinned.

"Wow thanks Bones, just what I needed."

He took the pie as she placed the coffee mug down on the table and smiled.

"You're welcome, now which ones are mine?"

Booth smiled and pointed to the smaller pile on the left.

"You're not having a coffee."

"No, I already had four today, I think that's plenty."

Booth nodded, his partner never usually had more than three cups of coffee a day and he wondered what had made her exceed her limit.

"Is everything ok Bones?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes why?"

"Four cups of coffee?"

She put her pen down and pulled her legs up onto the couch.

"Yes everything is fine, I just needed a little extra caffeine, I feel a little tired is all, nothing a good dose of vegetables won't fix, I was thinking I'd cook tonight."

Booth smiled.

"Sure whatever, but you know I can cook vegetables."

Brennan nodded.

"I know, but you cook dinner quite often and I..."

"I like cooking dinner Babe."

She felt her stomach flip at the babe comment, she still couldn't believe she allowed him to call her that and what was more she loved it, almost as much as Bones.

"I know, I just want to..."

He watched her and smiled.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Parker will call tonight?"

He chuckled, he should have known Parker was on her mind, cooking was a way to occupy her, generally playing with Molly would do the trick, but the little girl asked about her brother almost every opportunity she got.

"Yeah Bones, he'll call."

She sighed, moving a little closer to him. Booth put his plate on his lap, wrapped a single arm around his girl and pulled her to his chest, he already knew, no more paperwork would get done this afternoon, perhaps tonight, but as for now, his Bones needed a cuddle and Seeley Booth was more than willing to give it.

* * *

Annie ran to the phone as it rung.

"Hello Montenegro-Hodgins residence."

The twelve year old smiled.

"Hi Dad guess what, we got strawberries to grow and I planted them in a big pot, but now we have to wait."

Hodgins beamed at the ease of his daughter calling him Dad, he loved the sound of it and listened to her rambling happily.

"Awesome, so we're gonna have nice home grown fruit, you know, it always tastes better and the fruit is bigger and juicier."

Annie smiled in anticipation.

"I can't wait to taste them, we got strawberries from a stall on the side of the road today, I saved you some, they're really good."

"Thanks, I can't wait to try one, so you had a good day?"

"Yup, it was fun, but we think Michael doesn't like to be in the car for long drives, he's been really cranky since we got home."

"He might need some time to get used to it."

Annie nodded, even though her father couldn't see her.

"Are you coming home soon Dad?"

Hodgins couldn't help but smile again.

"Soon, is your Mom there?"

"Yup I'll get her."

"Hang on, hang on, you want pizza for dinner, I can bring it home with me?"

"Yum, yes please."

"Alright, put your Mom on please."

"K I love you Dad."

Hodgins dropped his head and felt the tears come to his eyes, he didn't think he would ever tire of those words; Booth was right, love was one thing, but love born out of trust was another entirely.

"I love you too Annica, see you soon."

Annie passed over the phone and sat next to her Mom, watching as Michael slept in her arms. Annie had missed Hodgins today and was feeling a little emotional that her new family had been separated, resting her head against Angela's shoulder; she smiled as she felt the kiss to her crown.

"Hey Babe?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Hey Angie, how was the meeting with that client?"

Angela smiled.

"She took all three paintings and wants two more when I can."

"Hey that's great Babe, congratulations."

"Thanks, are you coming home soon?"

"Ahh yeah, I was gonna pick up pizza on the way home?"

"Oh sounds good, you want me to place the order?"

Hodgins smiled as he dropped some horse dung into his beetle tank.

"Yeah that'd be great, I'll be leaving here about five so if you wanna arrange pick up for half past or so, should gimme enough time."

"Sure."

"Hey Annie sounds happy."

Angela smiled.

"Yeah I think she is, we've had a busy day."

"Cool, well I'll see you shortly, love you Angie."

"I love you too Hodgins, see ya."

She hung up and placed the phone on the couch cushion at her side, wrapping her free arm around Annie and holding her close.

* * *

Brennan lay curled into Booth's side for the rest of the afternoon, she was comfortable against his strong chest and enjoyed the sensation of his hands running constantly over her back in a quasi massage come caress.

"We should do this more often Booth."

He smiled down on her and tilted his head to see her face.

"What's that Bones?"

"Nothing."

He frowned.

"No tell me, what should we do more often."

She looked up at him, her cheek still against his chest.

"Nothing, we should do nothing more often."

He chuckled.

"I didn't think you liked being idle?"

She relaxed her head again.

"I don't seem to be as anxious to move around as I used to be, my desire to simply sit with you is quite strong."

Booth nodded and smiled, despite her not being able to see his face in her current position.

"Well then, we should definitely sit here and do nothing more often."

He felt her nod, before sitting up.

"I should start dinner."

She watched his expression turn into one of great humor.

"I thought we were sitting here doing nothing more often?"

"Well not now Booth, there are things have to be done."

Booth shook his head and chuckled, leaning to the side to kiss her lips softly, he was surprised when she pulled him closer still, increasing the contact and intensity of their joining. Brennan bit down softly on his lip, a move she knew would earn her a groan and she wasn't disappointed, Booth tilted his head back and moaned into her open mouth.

"Oh I love when you do that."

She smiled and fought back the shocked yelp as he pulled her onto his lap; one knee on either side of his thighs, she straddled him, chest to chest their tongues and lips continued to explore one another's mouths.

"W... we hav... oh God Bones... Baby we..."

She smiled to herself over his inability to form a coherent sentence, she loved the effect she seemed to have on him and the power she had over him, it was a strong aphrodisiac; knowing that the man you would give anything to, was helpless against you in such a physical way, especially a strong and powerful man like Agent Seeley Booth, former Ranger and sniper, toughest of the tough, trained in keeping control at all times in all situations, except perhaps against the feminie wiles of Temperance Brennan.

"We have to what Booth?"

He smiled as she bit his jaw bone and then gently soothed the mark with her kiss.

"We ha... hav..."

She slowly kissed her way back up to his mouth, smiling as he tilted his head down to meet her lips faster.

"Oh Baby."

"We have to what?"

He hesitated for a moment, caught up in his body's own responses to hers.

"We need to stop."

She pulled back and grinned.

"Are you sure?"

Booth took note of the playful smile and her bright eyes, he groaned.

"We need to stop for now, Molly will wake hungry soon and once I start with you, you know I can't stop."

Brennan raised her brows and slid back off his lap, but not before playfully grinding herself down onto his already taut jean crotch, She watched his head drop back and then she was up and walking toward the kitchen to make dinner, smiling as he called out to her.

"You're an evil woman, you're lucky I love you so much."

She didn't respond, just took the vegetables out of the fridge and began her work.

* * *

**Haha, done another, please review.**


	150. Chapter 150

**Disclaimer – Ok so I still got Nadda**

**A/N – This chapter is Annie/Angela and Hodgins heavy.**

**The following day.**

* * *

Annie sat at the table dressed and nervous, it was only seven Am, but her Mom had come into her room about half an hour ago and told her to get dressed. Annie hadn't been asleep; she had a lot on her mind and hadn't slept much last night. Tiffany was due to come out at ten Am and Annie wondered what would happen, her parents hadn't mentioned adoption in a while and she wondered if they had gone off the idea, so she also hadn't brought it up.

Her Mom told her, she and Hodgins wanted to have a little talk with her and Annie although she thought she had been secure in her place within the family, was starting to wonder if it had all been wishful thinking on her part. Perhaps they had decided against adopting her after today's meeting, perhaps they had decided it was too much to have two kids so quickly, her mind ran wild with scenarios and possibilities.

Hodgins put a bowl of apple jacks cereal in front of her and the almond milk that she also enjoyed over cow's milk.

"There you go, eat up."

Annie looked up at him slowly, he was pretending to be happier than he was and it made her even more nervous, she looked at the bowl full of the lightly toasted cereal pieces and felt a little sick.

"I... I'm not really hungry."

Angela looked across at her and placed her toast down on her plate.

"You have to eat Sweetie."

Annie didn't respond, just looked back at the cereal again.

"Is everything ok Kiddo?"

Annie swallowed tightly, feeling her throat tighten and her chest ache.

"Are you sending me away?"

Both Hodgins and Angela looked horrified.

"WHAT!"

They spoke in unison.

"Wha... why would you think that?"

Annie shrugged.

"Well, we have the meeting today, you said you wanted to have a talk with me and you guys haven't said anything about the adoption for a while so..."

Both Angela and Hodgins abandoned their own breakfasts and moved to sit next to their daughter.

"Annie no! No, no, no we wan... we thought perhaps you might have gone off the idea of being adopted by us and so were waiting for you to come to us."

Annie raised her brows.

"O... of course I want you to adopt me, I... I neve... I'll never change my mind, I wish everyday that you will be my real parents."

Angela pulled Annie into her chest and hugged her lovingly.

"Oh Sweetheart, we want that too."

Hodgins smiled and got up from the table, both girls looking up as he ran up the stairs.

"Is he mad?"

Angela furrowed her brow.

"I..."

Hodgins came running back down the stairs with some paper in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Whatta you got Jack?"

He sat back down placing the papers on the table in front of Annie and smiled, Angela recognized them instantly.

Annie turned and faced the paperwork, reading the headings 'Change of Name (application for child under eighteen)', Termination of Rights and one marked 'Waiver of Reasonable Efforts' she frowned.

"What are these?"

Hodgins smiled and pointed to the waiver.

"This one here, if you agree, Tiffany will take today and have the judge sign; it shows that your parents are in jail and cannot possibly look after you, this one..."

He pointed at the termination of rights form.

"Is to terminate all rights your parents had involving you, if you agree, it will mean Ange and I will become your only parents, we've already handed in the application for adoption, you were there for that."

Annie nodded and looked to the final form.

"And this?"

Angela smiled.

"It's a change of name form Sweetie, if you want, when the application for adoption goes through and we go to court, we can change your surname via the courts."

Annie looked at the forms; Hodgins' print already covering them and dated two days ago.

"Would I change it to your name?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Yeah, we thought it might help you feel like you belong, but you don't have too, you can change it to whatever you want."

Annie smiled at the form where Hodgins' block letters had scrawled Montenegro-Hodgins in the new name section; she reached out and ran her finger over the surname.

"No I want it to be the same as yours, please? Can we do that?"

Hodgins chuckled and lifted the page to the second, showing her it was already sighed by both he and Angela. Annie smiled, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"It's already done, we'll just hand it all over to Tiffany today and she'll get everything done."

The twelve year old threw one arm around each of her parents and hugged them to her.

"I love you Mom, I love you Dad."

Fours arms in total wrapped Annie in response and to sets of lips kissed a cheek each.

"We love you too."

* * *

Brennan sat at the dining table and smiled as she listened to the sounds of Booth showering Molly, her little giggles and squeals of delight drifting down the hall as Booth's chuckled followed a moment later.

Bones sipped her coffee and thought back over last night.

**Flashback**

_Brennan kissed her daughter goodnight as she sat on her Daddy's hip._

"_Night Mommy, I love you."_

"_I love you too, sweet dreams my Baby."_

_Booth smiled and carried his daughter down the hall to read about the 'Hungry Caterpillar' the book of choice for the last two nights._

_Brennan had just finished washing up when the phone rang and she trotted over to it._

"_Parker?"_

"_Hey Mom, how'd you know it was me?"_

_Bones smiled at the sound of her son's voice, she had missed it more than she thought._

"_I don't know, just a feeling. How are you?"_

_Parker shrugged as his Mom's voice washed over him and made him long for home._

"_I'm ok, it's really hot here tonight, we've been training all day, oh guess what happened? There's a new kid, well was a new kid; Damien, he got kicked in the face today with the soccer ball, he had to get taken to hospital, the bone in his nose broke and came out of his skin, it was so gross, but he was unconscious so he didn't see it."_

_Brennan frowned, thinking of the poor boy's parents._

"_That's a very serious injury Parker."_

"_Yeah the ambulance came and I heard em say that Damien is lucky to be alive, they said the ball must have hit from a slight angle, if it had gone straight into his face, his nose bones could had gone into his skull and killed him, is that true?"_

_Brennan nodded._

"_Yes that's correct, it is very dangerous."_

_Parker felt a little bad for thinking the injury looked cool, but it was done now._

"_I heard the coach and the camp supervisors saying next year they were going to make parents sign injury waiver forms so the club isn't responsible, I think they're scared Damien's parents will sue."_

_Brennan thought it was a good idea to cover the club, but she wasn't sure she'd be willing to sign it._

"_Do you not wear protective head gear?"_

_Parker smiled._

"_You've seen me play Mom, we just wear shin guards the ball isn't supposed to go that high."_

_She was hoping that head protection was optional and Parker and his team simply chose not to wear it._

"_Hmm, have you had dinner?"_

"_Yeah, we had sloppy Joes, they were ok, last night we had baked beans and sausages, it was gross..."_

_Bones scrunched her nose up in agreement._

"_But it's ok, I found what you put in my bag, thanks Mom they're my favorite, I've had three so far, I don't want to share em, so I only eat them when I know I'm gonna be by myself for a bit, which isn't a lot."_

_Brennan smiled the thought of her son huddled in a corner secretly eating homemade chocolate chip cookies._

"_I found the muesli bars too, I had one after lights out last night, I was hungry coz I couldn't eat the beans, they tasted like salt and sausages had hard bits in them."_

_Brennan put her mug of tea down, feeling a little sick, she couldn't help but think Parker's experience was even more reason to be vegetarian there were no bits of crushed bone or cartilage in soy sausages._

"_Jimmy's Mom packed him snacks too, no one elses did, I saw him eating chips behind the shed."_

_Brennan smiled._

"_So are you having fun?"_

"_Yeah it's ok, coach doesn't let us have as much fun time as last year's coach, but I miss home and my bed and my stuff and I really miss you and Dad and Molly."_

"_Oh we miss you too Parker."_

_He smiled._

"_Did Molly go to vacation care today?"_

"_She did, all by herself and she made a new friend."_

_Parker smiled, happy for his little sister._

"_That's awesome, so now she's not scared?"_

_Bones tilted her head to the side in thought._

"_I guess we'll find out tomorrow when I drop her off."_

_He smiled._

"_Is she sleeping?"_

_Brennan looked up to see Booth walking down the hall._

"_I think so, your father just read to her."_

_Booth smiled at the 'your father' comment and knew she was talking to Parker; he sat down beside her and watched as she spoke._

"_Would you like to speak with him?"_

"_Yeah, thanks Mom, I love you."_

"_I love you too, thank you for calling."_

_Parker smiled._

"_It's ok, I wanted to anyway."_

_Brennan smiled._

"_Ok, passing over, bye Sweetheart."_

"_See ya Mom."_

"_Hey Buddy, how's it going?"_

"_Hey Dad, it's good, coach is hard and we're down a player, mom can tell you about it, she sounds a bit sad."_

_Booth smiled, reaching out he tucked a strand of hair behind his girlfriend's ear._

"_She's ok Pal, just missing you is all."_

_Parker smiled._

"_Have you seen Annie?"_

_Booth chuckled._

"_No not since Saturday Pal, but I know she has her monthly review tomorrow."_

"_Is she still gonna get adopted?"_

"_Yeah Buddy, Angela and Hodgins want to adopt her, so it's just up to Annie and the courts."_

_Parker nodded; despite the fact his Dad couldn't see him._

"_I gotta go Dad, we're only allowed ten minutes to make all calls, I called Mom too, she sounded funny, but she was happy, said she got an appeal for her clients, whatever that means..."_

_Booth smiled, his son had never had an interest his Mom's work and it showed in his voice, he always sounded bored._

"_She couldn't really talk that long, but it was ok, I wanted to call you guys too."_

_Booth smiled._

"_Thanks Pal, I'm glad you did."_

"_K, well, I can use the phone again on Wednesday, maybe I'll try to get in the front of line so I talk to Molly too before she goes to bed."_

"_That'd be nice Parks, she would really like that, she's been upset since you left, I think talking on the phone would help her."_

"_Ok, I'll try, I gotta go, bye Dad, knuckles."_

"_Knuckles Bud, love you Pal."_

"_Me too Dad, see ya."_

_And he was gone. Booth hung up and looked to his girlfriend._

**End Flashback**

Placing her mug in the sink, she washed up the dishes and put away last night's pots, pans and cutlery, she had feeling today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tiffany pulled up at the Hodgins Estate gate and pressed the intercom button, once again marveling at this little girl's luck, to land in such a family.

"Name and purpose of visit?"

"Oh ah, Tiffany Greer, monthly foster care check-up for Annica Newman."

The gates opened slowly and Tiffany noticed the camera at the front rotate down to video her license plate. She had done a little research and found out that besides a cousin who had been financially cut off; Jack Hodgins was the sole heir to the Cantilever Group's fortunes.

She rolled up the drive and parked the car on the side of the circular pathway.

Grabbing her folders and tape recorder, along with her attaché case, she headed up the double front doors and smiled when they opened and a man in gray suit stood before her.

"Ms Greer I presume?"

She smiled.

"Yes, I have a mee..."

Edgar nodded.

"An appointment yes, do come in the family are in the living room, young Miss Annica is quite anxious this morning."

Tiffany wiped her shoes on the welcome mat and stepped into the tiled foyer area.

"Follow me please."

She nodded, walking slightly behind the older gentleman as he led her into the lounge room.

"Mr and Mrs Hodgins, Ms Greer is here for you."

All three heads looked up as the blonde walked in.

"Thanks Edgar."

"Quite alright Sir, shall I arrange for tea or coffee?"

Angela looked to Tiffany and smiled.

"Did you want a drink or anything?"

"Oh no I'm fine thank you."

Edgar left after being excused and closed the living room doors behind him, so the family wouldn't be disturbed.

"Congratulations, you had your baby, boy or girl?"

Angela smiled at the child in her arms.

"Boy, Michael."

Tiffany smiled.

"That's fantastic..."

She looked to Annie and smiled.

"So what's it like having a baby brother?"

The twelve year old looked beside her and smiled at the sleeping Michael.

"It's great, I get to feed him and nurse him, I even helped bath him."

Tiffany smiled, seeing the girl in front of her had done some healing since their last meeting.

"That's great Annica, I'm glad you're enjoying it..."

She sat in a seat opposite them all on the couch and pulled out the pen from her shirt pocket.

"Right so; firstly are there any problems any of you need to discuss?"

Annie looked to her parents and smiled when they shook their heads.

"No we love having her here, she's been great and we want to go ahead with the adoption."

Tiffany smiled; opening her second folder she flipped through a few pages and settled the file in her lap.

"Right well, I will file the paperwork when I get back to the office, but before that happens I will need to interview Annica again in private and then the both of you, firstly though despite your intent to adopt, Annica is still a ward of the state until that application is granted, despite the outcome of that she will remain in your care unless you or she requests a change."

Annica sat back, between her parents in a silent show that she would not change her mind.

"School will start back next month, as a ward of child services Annica must attend and all days away must be reported to the administration office at the shelter or to myself directly, she will need a medical certificate as proof of illness."

Hodgins nodded.

"Any school field trips out of the state must be approved by child services first as with any trips with you both."

Angela dropped her eyes and squeezed Annie's hand in a silent plea not to mention that they had in fact left the state yesterday. Granted Angela hadn't been aware of the rule at the time, though now that it was mentioned, she did recall reading something about it.

"We understand."

"Any school fights or bad grades will be reported directly to us from the school and any parent teacher meets must be documented and paperwork filed."

Both Hodgins and Angela nodded in understanding.

"Not a problem."

Tiffany closed her folder.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long will it take the adoption to get to court?"

Tiffany smiled at their eagerness.

"It can be months in a case like Annica's, but the fact her parents are in jail and would not be allowed visitation anyway, the waiver of responsible effort will see parental termination fast acting, court shouldn't take more than a few months, but it depends on the Family Courts back log."

"Have you filled out the forms I left with you last time?"

Hodgins handed them over completed and signed.

"Great."

She looked to Annica.

"Do you know what these are?"

"Yes, it gets rid of my biological parents and it changes my last name."

Tiffany nodded.

"And that's what you want?"

Annie nodded giving complete eye contact.

"Yes very much."

Tiffany placed the papers in her folder and closed it.

"Ok, Annie let's go see you see your room and have a little chat."

She stood up slowly and walked to the closed door, which led to the stairs, Tiffany following.

* * *

Brennan had dropped Molly down in the vacation center a few minutes ago and was now heading back up to her office for a day of hopefully catching up on paperwork. Molly had seen Callie and Belinda downstairs and had been happy enough to go in and play again; she had her father's dog tags on again and was confident he would come back for them.

Brennan had made the decision to leave Molly there till one and then pick her up for lunch, before taking her back in the afternoon for a few more hours. She hoped all went well, as any upset now would make things harder later.

Sitting down in her office chair she flicked on her computer and smiled at the icon telling her she had an email from Booth.

Opening it, she read.

**Hey Baby, **

**How did it go with Molly? I'm not going to be able to make lunch I have a meeting with some profiler, who apparently wants the job we give Sweets.**

**I love you, see you tonight xxx Booth.**

Brennan opened a new reply page and responded.

**Hello Booth,**

**Molly was fine, she saw her little friends and was happy to go off and play, she only hesitated a moment, before remembering she had your tags, it was a wonderful idea to let her borrow them.**

**You're not going to give him the job are you? As much as Sweets annoys me, he is part of our family and I find it worrisome that you are having this meeting in the first place.**

**I love you also,**

**Bones xxx**

She sent the message and went back to her inbox to begin answering the emails from professors, students, newspapers, book stores, her publisher, television stations and radio programs, not to mention the numerous overseas educational and research facilities asking for her presence or opinion on matters.

"Doctor Brennan, can I get your opinion on something?"

Bones looked up to see Cam at her door and smiled.

"Umm sure, please come in."

Cam walked in and took a seat opposite the Forensic Anthropologist; she had come to first respect and now admire and love.

"Is this a work problem?"

Cam tilted her head and gave a slight frown.

"Oh ahh no... Is that a problem?"

"Wha... no, I was jus... please go on."

Cam smiled and nodded.

"Paul has asked Michelle and me to move in with him."

Bones sat and waited for the question, she raised her brows giving Cam time, but when her expression showed she was clearly waiting for an answer, Bones frowned.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

Cam felt a small bubble of frustration but let it go, she should have known she would need to be clearer.

"Should I do it?"

"Move in with... with Paul?"

To say Brennan was shocked by the question was one thing, but to have Cam seeking her opinion shocked her more and she was momentarily mute.

Cam watched her carefully.

"Your expression says it's a bad idea, I shouldn't do it, it's too soon, I..."

"Wha... No I... I'm just... are you sure you should be asking my advice, perhaps Angela is be..."

"Doctor Brennan, you are in a very successful relationship, living with a man and two children, your professional relationship is just as successful despite working with the man you live with, I think you're the perfect person to ask."

Brennan smiled, she hadn't thought much about the intricacies of her life lately, but now had to admit, she was very happy, especially when she considered the fact, she never thought she would have anything she had now.

"Tha... thank you, well I guess my first question would be, is he good to Michelle?"

Cam smiled.

"Yes, he treats her like a daughter and she gets on well with him she comes home."

Brennan nodded.

"Do you love him?"

"Oh yes, I do, I mean marriage is not for me but... I do love him."

Brennan smiled and dropped her eyes to her note pad as she whispered.

"Never say never."

Cam frowned.

"What was that Doctor Brennan?"

Bones looked up and raised her brows.

"Huh, wha... nothing I was just thinking."

Cam squinted at her but let it go.

"So, what do you think?"

Bones sat up straight and smiled.

"I think we live in a world that doesn't slow down and if you have someone you love and they love you back then you should endeavor to increase your time together as much as possible. Don't wait until they're not around anymore to say, I should have done that."

Cam smiled the voice of reason and logic had softened over the last few months and in its place was romantic determination and a sappy anthropologist.

**Please review.**


	151. Chapter 151

**Disclaimer – As of now I actually own my muse monkey... and if I didn't believe in freedom for all animals, I'd be able to lock him up, but I do and so he is still free to run away when and if he feels like it.**

**A/N – Ok do a little day skipping now.**

* * *

Saturday August 20th

Brennan, Booth and Molly sat at the school bus stop, they had been there for half an hour and Parker's bus wasn't due to return for another half an hour, but they were here because Bones had insisted, she'd been excited since yesterday, she had put clean sheets on his bed, dusted his room and opened the window to let fresh air in, she had also prepared his favorite dinner for tonight.

Booth laughed at the fact she was so jittery, she hadn't stopped bouncing since they got here and he was enjoying her child like excitement.

"Daddy? Is Mommy ok?"

Booth smiled, pulling his daughter up onto his lap.

"Yup, she's just really excited to see your brother again."

Molly looked back to her Mom and furrowed her brow.

"Did Mommy have a wed dwink like Parka?"

Booth chuckled; it was true Bones was acting a little hyperactive and Booth could understand his daughter's confusion.

"No, she's ok Princess."

Another ten minutes passed and Booth and Brennan looked up hearing their names called by a familiar voice, just as the twelve year old girl crashed into them.

"Hey Bright eyes, we were wondering if you guys would show up."

Angela and Hodgins approached with the pram and little Michael.

"Hey guys, sorry we tried to call to ask if it was ok for us to come, but I'm thinking neither of you have your cells with you."

Brennan frowned looking through her bag.

"Oh, I left it on the charger at home."

Booth felt his pockets and realized his was still in the car.

"Its fine, of course you can be here, Parker will be grateful to have so many people welcoming him back."

Brennan shuffled down on her seat, closer to Booth, allowing room for Ange and Hodgins.

"Mom?"

Angela looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Sweetie."

"Can I go to the park?"

Angela looked to Hodgins, who nodded and stood up.

"How about I come too."

Annie nodded and looked to Booth and Tempe.

"Can Molly come too?"

Booth smiled.

"Sure."

He looked to his daughter who was currently peering into the pram at a sleeping Michael.

"Princess? Would you like to go to the park?"

Molly looked up and nodded and then looked back to Michael.

"I give it the bottle soon?"

Booth frowned.

"Molly, his name is Michael, not it."

She frowned and shrugged.

"No...Princess look at me."

Molly looked up at her father's serious eyes.

"You call him Michael or you don't speak about him at all."

"Why?"

"Because Princess, it's not nice, it's rude, how would you like to be called 'it'?"

She shrugged.

"You wouldn't like it, so call him by his name please."

Molly nodded and looked back to the pram and then to Angela.

"Can I give Michael his food later?"

Angela smiled and nodded, knowing her son would be awake shortly.

"Sure Sweetie, now go play."

Hodgins took both girls off to the play equipment and few meters away.

"So I wanted to ask, I'm still on maternity leave and was going to take Annie ice skating on Monday, can I pick Parker and Molly up and take them too?"

Brennan and Booth smiled.

"Yeah, well Parker will be all for it, Molly may want to go to the vacation center, she's really enjoying herself there."

Angela nodded.

Booth thought about the idea of having all the kids for the day on her own.

"Are you sure you potentially want four kids for the day though?"

Angela rolled her eyes at Booth.

"Well Michael just sleeps and eats, Annie and Parker pretty much look after themselves, I'll really just be looking after Molly, which I'm sure I can handle."

Brennan smiled, knowing her friend was very capable.

Booth felt bad, he hadn't meant to insinuate she couldn't look after them, just that it would be tiring.

"I wasn't trying to say you..."

"I know Studly, but it'll be fine."

Brennan nodded.

"Will you pick them up from the Lab?"

Angela nodded.

"Ah yeah, Michael has a check up with the pediatrician in the morning, so I should swing by about eleven, I thought we could go to McDonalds for lunch and then go to the Potomac ice rink, they're having a kids day, Annie has been watching a lot of figure skating on TV, I was thinking she might find a hobby."

* * *

The bus pulled into the parking lot, screaming kids inside could be heard loud and clear and Booth winced, feeling sorry for the driver. Brennan stood up and stepped a little closer, followed by Booth the bus doors opened and the kids streamed out, like water in levy that busted its banks.

The bus was a little early and some parents obviously hadn't arrived yet and kids stood around looking a little lost and wondering if perhaps they'd be forgotten.

Parker however stepped down off the step and smiled, running straight into his Mother's waiting arms, where he received a crushing embrace.

"Oh Parker, I missed you so much."

Parker's arms wrapped around his Mom's waist so tight, Booth was sure her ribs would break, but she didn't seem to mind at all, instead just rested her head against his crown and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"I missed you too Mom."

Booth smiled as they held each other, only stepping back when Molly's squealing reached their ears.

"PARKA..."

The twelve year smiled and turned as his little sister crashed into his legs and hugged them hard.

"Hey Molly."

He pulled her arms loose and kneeled down to hug her properly.

"Did you miss me?"

The tears in her eyes told him she did and he kissed her cheek and hugged her hard, whispering softly in her ear.

"I missed you too little sister."

"Why'd you go aways Parka, no more please, you stay."

He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll stay."

Molly looked in his eyes, her tear stained cheeks and puffy nose making him love her that little bit more.

"I fought you goed aways and is not coming back, I is sad Parka."

"I'll never leave you for good Molly, I'll always come back for you, you're my sister."

Molly smiled and looked up to Annie as Parker whispered in her ear. The three year old nodded and then stepped back to her Mom and Dad and Parker turned to face his girlfriend with a smile.

"Hey Annie."

She stepped a little closer to him.

"Hi Parker."

They stood grinning at each other for some time, before Parker took the initiative and pulled her into his chest for hug. Angela had to turn away to prevent herself from clapping and cheering loudly, she knew her daughter had been missing Parker this past week and she was happy they were back with each other again.

"I missed you Annie, how did the meeting go, are you getting adopted still?"

Annie nodded.

"Yup, Tiffany called she said all the paperwork got file and I'm even changing my last name to Hodgins, isn't that cool?"

He smiled, genuinely pleased for her.

"That's great Annie, so how long till you get adopted."

She shrugged.

"Tiffany said it can take months sometimes, so we just have to wait."

* * *

Parker and Booth collected his bag, giving father and Son a chance to catch up.

"So you had fun Pal?"

"Yeah it was alright, last year was better and the food really sucked this time too."

Booth smiled.

"Well your Mom has prepared chicken parmajana for you tonight with Mac and Cheese, so I hope you're hungry."

Parker beamed.

"Awesome and yeah I'm starved, I couldn't eat breakfast this morning, we had scrambled eggs, but you shoulda seen it, Hayden still had runny bits of egg on his plate, like the white bit, it was gross, so I had a piece of cold toast instead."

Booth frowned the fact that he'd paid for food and accommodation for his son, made him a little displeased that the food was below sub standard.

"Was any of the food good?"

Parker shrugged and pointed to his duffle bag.

"We had sloppy Joes one night, that was ok and we had spaghetti on Thursday night, it was alright too, but it had no meat, it was just tomatoes, which was kinda yuk, but I just pushed them aside, we had cereal most mornings so that was ok and ham sandwiches everyday for lunch."

"So what have you been eating?"

Parker smiled.

"Mom packed snacks in my duffle, choc chip cookies, muesli bars, some apples and nuts, oh and snack packs."

Booth chuckled, loving his girlfriend so much for being over protective like she was.

Booth pulled Parker's bag up and shouldered it as they made their way back to their family.

"Do you need to tell your coach you're going or anything?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah I have to get my name marked off."

He looked around for his coach and then jogged off toward him, stopping when he heard his sister squeal. The twelve year old turned around to see the little girl running toward him, her arms out in front of her and a pout on his face.

"PARKA!"

He smiled and held his hand out to her.

"Hey I'm not going far."

"I come too."

He looked up to his parents and indicated he was going to take Molly with him, to which they silently responded it was ok.

"Come on then Molly."

Brother and sister approached the coach.

"Hey Sir, I'm going now, my Mom and Dad are here."

Coach looked up to where Parker was standing and saw the Booth clan seemed to be out in full force today.

"Ok Son, see you at training next week."

Parker nodded.

"Yes Sir."

Molly watched the interaction between her big brother and the strange man, as she stood slightly behind said brother, his hand tightly clasped around her much smaller one. Parker turned and pulled his sister along with him, slowing his pace so as not to force her into a run.

Annie smiled as Parker approached her, blushing when he took her hand without hesitation.

"All done Pal?"

Parker nodded at his father and smiled.

"Yup."

"Ok, what say we all go to the diner for a while?"

Nods and cheers all round meant it was decided; the two families would have afternoon tea together at the diner.

* * *

In the car Booth handed Parker his cell.

"You wanna call your Mom; let her know your home safe?"

Although his Dad phrased it as a question, Parker knew it wasn't, it was more a polite request with no room to say no.

"K."

Parker took the cell and dialed, before placing the phone to his ear and waiting to see if she picked up.

"Hello Seeley, I'm a little busy right now, can I call you back?"

"It's me Mom, I finished soccer camp and Dad said to tell you I'm home safe."

"Hi Sweetie that's great, did you have fun?"

"It was ok."

"Good, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with you before you left, or when you called on the Friday before, I've been in meetings, my clients tried to leave the country and now they're in jail, so I have to work twice as hard to get them out."

Bec failed to mention she'd been in hospital; she didn't want her son to worry. Parker rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they belong in there Mom."

"What? How can you say that Sweetheart, you have never met them."

Parker shrugged.

"Well they're already in trouble and then they break the law again... that's wrong Mom and maybe being in jail will make them do the right thing next time."

Brennan smiled from the front seat; glancing to Booth she noted his highly amused expression also and looked back to road again.

Booth could just imagine Bec's reaction to her son's matter of fact statement, she had always tried to explain to him about the gray areas of every situation, but Parker was very much like Bones in that respect, he believed in right and wrong, good and bad, if you broke the law you deserved to get in trouble.

"Parker Baby, it's not that easy yo..."

"Yes it is. Is Drew still staying with you?"

Bec knew her argument was being dismissed and let it go, not wanting to get into a fight.

"Yeah he's here, work has been slow for him so he's been staying with me, did you wanna speak wi..."

"No, that's ok."

"Alright, well I'm glad you fun and thanks for calling, but I really have to go now, so I'll call you later tonight and see you in a few weeks, when I come home ok?"

Parker cringed at the thought.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Baby, I love you."

"Thanks, you too, see ya."

Parker hung up and looked to cell screen, four minutes and thirty five seconds was the longest he'd spoken with her in three days, though the fact she'd declared how busy she was before realizing it was him, made him feel a little better, he knew she thought her job was very important and lots of people counted on her and he was used to it, it didn't bother him now nearly as much as it used to when he was younger, but he wished things were different sometimes.

"Here's your cell back Dad."

Booth reached back and grabbed it.

"Thanks Buddy. How's your Mom?"

"Busy."

Brennan turned back and looked to her son in the back seat, she could tell he was hurt by his mother's seeming lack of interest in him, but she thought he also looked nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Well she'll be finished there in a couple of weeks."

Parker shrugged, he'd already being thinking about the fact he'd have to go back to his Mom and Drew's place and he didn't want to, he just didn't know how to ask if he could stay.

* * *

Booth pulled into the parallel parking space beside the side walk, watching as Hodgins pulled in a few spaces in front of them. Bones gathered her hand bag and the small coloring book and crayon set she kept in the car for Molly, she held her hand out for Booth's cell and threw it also into her bag, before closing it and opening the door to get out.

Annie came running over the moment Parker was out, a big smile on her face and something red in her arms.

"I got you something Parker."

He grinned.

"What for, you didn't have to..."

"I know, I started after you came back from Yosemite, I hope you like it."

She handed it over and waited for his reaction.

"Mom helped me; she's really clever at stuff like that."

Parker smiled as he opened the book and his Mom leaned over his shoulder.

"Oh that's lovely."

Parker flipped through the pages of the scrap book, all filled with photos and boyish decorations, it wasn't a girly book at all and the twelve year loved it."

"This is great Annie, thanks."

She smiled.

"You really like it?"

Parker stepped forward and pecked her lips.

"I really like it; I just have the pictures on my computer, which is kinda boring."

He looked back down at the book and continued flipping through, smiling at certain images as he saw them.

Angela and Hodgins walked over, baby Michael asleep in his Daddy's arms. Angela smiled and placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"So you finally gave it to him."

Annie smiled and blushed slightly, watching as Parker closed the book.

"Dad can I put this in the car, I don't want anything to spill on it."

Booth held his hand out for the book and smiled.

"Sure Pal, I'll pop it on the floor, just remember it's there, when you get back in."

Parker nodded and took Annie's hand, smiling when Molly took Annie's other hand and they all headed into the diner.

Parker pushed the door and the bell over head tingled to inform the staff of new patrons.

Martha looked up and smiled.

"Hello Kids?"

The younger kids smiled but the older ones knew Martha was addressing them too.

"Afternoon Martha, you got a table that can fit us all?"

She smiled and held up a single finger.

"Wait one moment, I'll sort something out."

She shuffled off and they watched as she pulled another table up against a permanent one and smiled, it was then she noticed Hodgins holding the baby.

"Oh my lord, you had the wee one."

The blue blanket gave away that the child was a boy.

"Yeah, almost a month ago now."

Martha walked over and looked down to the little bundle with a smile.

"Oh, what a precious... what's his name?"

"Michael."

Hodgins moved gently and smiled.

"You wanna hold him?"

She grinned broadly.

"Oh I... can I?"

The rest of the family sat down as Hodgins handed his child over to be admired.

* * *

The families had a wonderful afternoon in the diner, laughing and eating and drinking, they took a stroll to the park afterwards, where the kids ran off some extra energy and the adults continued their chat about how much all their lives had changed.

Booth smiled as his girlfriend soothed and fed baby Michael, burping him and rocking him back to sleep soon after, he got images of her in their own nursery, sitting in a rocking chair and singing softly to their own bundle of joy.

"Heya Studly, what's got you all smiles?"

Booth looked up realized he must have been grinning like an idiot.

"Oh ah... no... Nothing, I was just thinking... family really is what you create yourself, not what you born into and... I... I'm really happy with what we've created... all of us."

Hodgins smiled.

"If I had a drink, I'd toast to that."

They each smiled and looked out to the play equipment, where Annie and Molly were sitting on the swings and Parker was pushing each of them gently, each child laughing at something the adults couldn't hear.

* * *

The two families separated a little after four thirty, each heading home after a long good bye between the preteens.

"Ok so Parker Buddy, when we get back, I want you to empty out that stinky bag, I can smell it from here."

Brennan smiled and knew Parker was rolling his eyes by the tone with which he whined at his father.

"You cannot."

Booth chuckled.

"Can too."

"Where do I clean my boots, they're pretty dirty."

"I'll take you to the courtyard on the roof; you clean em off on the grass ok."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

Booth nodded as he pulled into the parking structure of the building.

"Did you lose any studs this time?"

"Yeah three, coach gave me more and said there's a sports store at the Mall called Macros, he said they have the best screw in studs and can give us a discount if we say we're on Coach Masters team."

Booth nodded thinking a sports store shopping trip would be a perfect father son bonding time.

"Well, how about you and I head in there next week end?"

Booth caught his Son's beam in the rear view mirror and glanced to Bones who smiled approvingly."

"That'd be awesome Dad, thanks."

"Ha, no problems Pal."

Molly huffed in her car seat, believing she'd been out of the conversation for far too long.

"Mommy I's hungry now."

"Well we'll have dinner soon, you need to wait till then though, no snacks please."

Molly frowned, her Mommy had been more difficult to get food out lately, she said no a bit more often, especially to snacks unless it was fruit, she didn't totally understand, but she accepted it, because Parker wasn't allowed to have snacks all the time either and if her Daddy snacked he got in trouble too.

Parker unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door at the same time as his father, jumping out onto the concrete and pushing the door shut again.

"You wanna grab your gear from the back Pal."

He nodded and walked to the trunk of the car, his gift from Annie in one hand, his bag would be shouldered on the opposite side.

Booth walked around and smiled.

"You got it."

He knew his son was determined to prove he could handle things like carrying heavy bags and today would be no different.

"Yeah, I got it."

Booth shut the trunk and the family walked toward the elevator.

* * *

Annie kneeled down on the floor in the foyer and smiled as Toby rubbed against her and purred contently.

"Hey Toby Baby, were you a good boy?"

Maddie smiled as she walked in, to greet the family.

"He's been wonderful and I don't think he'll be needing dinner tonight, he's had chicken and salmon and some cubed beef, also, Winslow brought some fried liver in for Toby this afternoon."

All four humans turned their noses up in disgust as Toby licked his paw, before cleaning off his face.

"Thanks for taking care of him Maddie, I hate thinking of him lonely when we go out."

Maddie smiled.

"Not a problem, he's such a little angel, I barely noticed him there, until he smells something he finds tasty."

"That cat's gonna get as big as a house if he's not careful, all the meals and treats... I swear he eats better than us."

Annie smiled, picking her beloved feline up into her arms and kissing his head.

"Well, we'll just have to go on more walks around the gardens then."

Hodgins chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be thrilled, lazy thing he is."

Angela rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through Annie's hair.

"How about you go have a shower before dinner Sweetie."

Annie smiled.

"Ok Mom."

And she was gone up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

**Another one down... Please review.**


	152. Chapter 152

**Disclaimer – I still own nothing more than I did before, I claim no rights and make no money, this fic is for FUN. **

**A/N – Ok we are skipping ahead two weeks to September 2****nd****. **

* * *

The last two weeks had moved along smoothly, Parker and Molly had gone to the vacation center at the Jeffersonian and Annie had accompanied them giving the two older kids a chance to work on the last of their project before school went back next week and Molly further chance to cement her friendship with Callie and Belinda, considering all three would attend the Jeffersonian under fives day care facility after summer vacation was over.

Today was Friday and as four o'clock struck, Hodgins went downstairs to pick up all three kids from the vacation center.

Booth and Brennan had left for two nights at the Four Seasons Hotel in Manhattan in celebration of their six month anniversary on Sunday. They had dropped Parker and Molly off at the Hodgins Estate this morning and then driven to the airport for their ten AM flight.

**Flashback**

Booth took Brennan's hand as they climbed out of the hotels private car for guests of the penthouse suite.

Brennan smiled looking up at the tall brown stone building as they stepped under the awning and into the lobby, while the Bellhop brought their luggage in behind them.

"It's lovely here Booth, what made you choose this hotel?"

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I've heard some great things about it and it's central to shopping and the theater if we decide to go..."

She smiled, although confident in the fact he would attend the theater if she wanted to, she knew he wasn't overly keen and would not make him; at least not this trip, beside picking up a few gifts for their family, she had no intention of leaving the penthouse.

"And Parks said they have their very own vegetarian chef on staff."

She smiled at the fact Parker had helped his father; she knew he would have been extremely happy to have a hand in where they stayed.

Approaching the check in counter Booth smiled at the man behind the desk.

"Good morning Sir, Ma'am, welcome to the Four Seasons New York, did you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Seeley Booth."

The man, whose name tag read Chris, entered the name into the computer and smiled.

"Ah yes Mr and Mrs Booth, we have the penthouse all set up for you."

Booth glanced at Bones for her reaction to the 'Mrs' comment, but she seemed unaffected and that knowledge made him happy, mind you there was a chance she hadn't heard, her eyes were darting left and right taking, in all their surroundings.

Pressing a button to the left of the computer caused a light above the desk to illuminate and a neatly dressed young man to come forward.

"Mr and Mrs Booth are our Penthouse guests, please take their luggage up and ensure everything is to their liking."

The young man nodded and smiled politely at his customers as he took the key card from Chris.

"My name is Damien, I'll just grab you luggage and take you upstairs."

Chris stood and spoke again.

"We hope you enjoy your stay here and if there's anything we can do, just let us know."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, we will."

Chris nodded and watched as they walked hand in hand behind Damien.

* * *

The elevator doors dinged open and Booth and Brennan stepped out onto the marble floor, following Damien.

"You share this floor with two other penthouse suites, each completely soundproof, in case of an emergency you will be notified by an alarm inside your suite and the stairwell doors will automatically unlock, we ask you not use the elevator in such an event."

They both smiled and nodded as they approached the door.

"This is your key card, only two others exist for this room, should you misplace it; please let the front desk know, so we can ensure the safety of your belongings as soon as possible."

He placed the card in the slot, allowed the lock light to flash green, before pushing the door open and allowing his customers entry.

"Welcome the Lincoln suite."

Booth allowed Bones in before himself and smiled at her delight as they walked through the main foyer and stepped down into the living room. Floor to ceiling tinted windows ran the furthest side of the room, with a piano nestled to the right in one corner. Two large crystal chandeliers hung from the roof, below them and off to the side; the largest and longest couch Booth had ever seen, scattered with cushions and a couple of throw rugs.

"The Lincoln features remote activated curtains, light dimming and surround sound. The room is also centrally temperature controlled, should you wish to change it, simply call the front desk. All windows are tinted to aid in temperature change and cannot be seen through from the outside."

Brennan smiled at the extra piece of information, quietly informing them privacy was at an optimum.

"Room service is twenty four hours and should take no more than twenty minutes for arrival after ordering."

Booth smiled as they looked around.

"Will you be wanting housekeeping throughout your stay?"

Brennan looked to Booth who shook his head.

"No, that'll be fine, thanks."

Damien nodded.

"I'll put your luggage in the room and if you have no questions, I'll leave you to it."

He smiled as they both nodded and thanked him, Booth holding out a tip for his troubles.

"Thanks man."

"Yes Sir."

Damien nodded and walked toward the door, leaving the guests to their own pleasure.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Hodgins ushered all three kids out through the double doors and over to the elevator.

"So how was your afternoon?"

Three resounding 'goods' filled the corridor and made him smile.

"Did you two finish your project?"

"Almost Dad, we just need to stick some stuff down in the model, but we thought we should wait till we got home, so we didn't have to move it, while it was drying."

Hodgins nodded.

"What about you Mouse, did you have fun with your friends?"

Molly nodded.

"Yup, I showed em the bug song Uncle Hodgie; we did all them dancing bits."

Hodgins chuckled and pulled her up into his arms.

"Did you now and did they like it?"

Molly yawned and nodded at the same time.

"Ah huh, Callie sayed she's gonna show her Mommy."

Hodgins smiled as the elevator opened and they stepped into the Medico Legal Lab again.

"Oh boy, I bet her Mom's gonna be happy with that."

Parker and Annie smiled at the sarcasm, while Molly simply nodded, thinking everyone loved the bug song.

"Is we gonna see Mommy and Daddy now?"

"No Mouse, you and Parker are going to stay with Auntie Angie and Annie and me tonight remember?"

Molly nodded.

"You'll see Mommy and Daddy in a couple of days."

Hodgins grabbed his wallet and keys from his desk and switched off the lights.

"Let's go grab dinner and head home."

It had been decided that morning that they would have Thai food for dinner and Hodgins had placed the order before going down to pick the kids up, so he was hoping he could park out front and send the twelve year olds in to get it, save having to muck around with safety seats and traffic.

* * *

"So shall we get room service or, would you like to go out for dinner?"

Brennan smiled up at the brown orbs gazing down at her as she lay on the bed.

"Booth you know our anniversary isn't until Sunday?"

He grinned.

"I know, but we go home on Sunday, so I need to spoil you before then."

They had spent the morning and early afternoon, gift shopping especially for the kids, Annica and Michael included, they had purchased sweat shirts for each child the word New York printed on the back and the statue of Liberty printed on the front. They got Parker a Yankees baseball cap, Annica a NY tote, Molly an I love NY teddy, Michael; a my first trip to NY savings piggy bank, Brennan insisted on buying a New York Fire Department calendar for Ange and NY gym shorts for Hodgins.

By the time they got back to the hotel at three, neither had the desire to leave the room again.

"Let's get room service, I don't feel like get dressed again."

Booth smiled at the white robe his girlfriend had donned after their shower together and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want you to get dressed again either."

He leaned in and kissed her slowly, feeling himself yearn for her body against his again. Booth smiled, as her hands roamed up his sides to his shoulders, where she pulled him closer to her body, Booth groaned, he was helpless against her, grabbing for the tie on the robe, he tugged gently and realized she hadn't retied it after their earlier romp between the covers. Pushing his shorts down over his hips, her fingers grazed his flesh and he was ready for her again, he kicked his boxers free from his feet and covered her body with his, her robe parting like the curtains to an art work unveiling.

* * *

"Mom we're home!"

Angela smiled at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"I'm in the kitchen Honey."

Annie skipped in with one of the bags and placed it on the table, before trotting over to her Mom and hugging her.

"We got dinner."

Angela kissed her twelve year old on the cheek and smiled as Parker and Molly walked in with Hodgins.

"Hey guys, did you have a good day?"

Parker smiled and placed the second bag on the table followed by Hodgins third.

"It was alright, Annie I pretty much finished our project."

Angela smiled, grabbing plates and glasses down for dinner.

"That's great, do we get to see it later."

Both preteens nodded.

"But we have to do a bit more first."

Angela nodded as Hodgins grabbed juice and milk from the fridge.

"What about you Angel, did you have fun?"

Molly nodded.

"I played wif Callie and Blinda."

"Awesome. Well how about you all go wash your hands in the service area before dinner please."

The kids all nodded, although Molly didn't understand what a service area was, she followed her big brother and Annie to the little white room with the big sink through the walk in pantry.

* * *

Booth walked to the door to allow the room service attendant entry, while Brennan stayed barely dressed in the bedroom and looking completely adorable according to Booth, with her mussed hair and kiss bruised lips.

"Evening Sir, where shall I set it up for you?"

Booth smiled.

"Oh just leave it here, I'll ahh... take into the room."

The younger man smiled knowingly.

"Very well Sir, just leave the trolley in hall, when you're done."

Booth nodded and tipped him generously.

"Thanks."

He followed the kid back up to the door and locked when he was clear, before turning back to take much needed sustenance into his girl.

They had ordered fresh fettuccine in a basil and pine nut pesto, Bruschetta with tomato and feta, four cheese risotto and Booth had gotten a side order of chicken cutlets in napolitana sauce. He knew Brennan loved Italian food, but she rarely indulged as she tried to keep her carbohydrate intakes to the minimum; though this weekend was a bout indulgence and he was damned sure she was going to eat, drink and do all the things she generally held back on out of sense responsibility.

For dessert, he had ordered her favorite Tiramisu and chocolate Cannoli, for a little later.

Entering the room, he smiled seeing her standing by the balcony with the doors opened just a little to allow the cooling summer breeze in; she was back in her robe and had obviously run her fingers through her hair to tame it a little.

"Hey, you're up?"

She turned and smiled.

"Very observant of you Booth."

He smiled at her sarcasm and rolled his eyes.

"I thought we could have dinner in bed."

She looked to the crinkled white sheets and wrinkled her nose.

"What if we spill something?"

Booth nodded, wheeling the trolley over to the table, he pulled the chair out for her and motioned for her to sit, while he revealed what he had ordered for them.

* * *

Annie took it upon herself to bathe Molly the two girls heading upstairs after dinner, while Parker headed to his own room.

At six the phone rang and Parker smiled as he hurried down the stairs and looked to Angela who was nursing Michael in one arm and holding the phone to her ear with the other.

"Yeah, your eldest is right here, hold on Sweetie."

Angela winked at Parker and held the phone out to him as he eagerly took it.

"Hey Mom are you having fun?"

"Hi Sweetheart, yes we are, we went shopping today and got you all presents."

Parker beamed.

"Really? What did you get?"

Brennan laughed.

"You'll have to wait and see when we get back."

Parker nodded.

"I miss you... and Dad, is New York great?"

Brennan smiled as she looked out at the flickering lights as the city slowly turned on for the night life.

"It's very busy, lots of cars and taxi cabs and it's very noisy."

Parker nodded and continued to smile as he listened to the sound of his Mom's voice.

"Is the hotel good, me and Dad looked at heaps, I thought you would like that one the best and they have the best vegetarian chef in the city that's what the internet said anyway, did you eat yet?"

Brennan felt a wave of emotion wash over her; she missed her son and being close to his thoughtfulness and caring nature.

"We did, it was lovely, we had pasta and dessert and everything was wonderful, you and your father picked a fantastic hotel, I like it very much."

Parker nodded pleased he had pleased his Mom.

"So what did you do today?"

"Annie and me, we almost finished our project, I can't wait to show you, we just have to glue some stuff down tonight and then it's done."

Brennan smiled, easily able to detect the pride in her son's voice.

"Well done, I can't wait to see it, you'll have to show me first thing, when we get back."

"I will."

"So what about your sister, was she ok today?"

Parker knew his Mom was worried about how Molly would react to their first night away from their parents.

"She's good Mom, don't worry, Annie is giving her bath and we had dinner and I'll read her a story for bed."

Brennan smiled.

"Molly is a very lucky girl Parker, to have such a caring brother like you."

Parker shrugged.

"I hope so."

Brennan sat back on the bed and smiled as Booth walked out of the bathroom, fresh from another shower.

"I know so, would you like to speak with your Dad before your sister figures out you're on the phone to us?"

Parker chuckled.

"K, I love you Mom, have fun."

"I love you too Sweetheart, we'll call you tomorrow alright?"

"Ok, bye."

Parker listened to the phone changing hands and smiled at his Dad's voice.

"Hey Buddy, how you going?"

"Hi Dad; good. We had Thai for dinner."

"Oh yum, did you get the satay chicken sticks?"

Parker nodded.

"Yup, they were good and they had little bits of peanuts in it this time Dad."

Booth smiled.

"Well you must have gotten lucky; I've never had peanuts in mine."

Parker smiled.

"Mom said she's having fun and she likes the hotel Dad."

Booth looked to his girlfriend on the bed and smiled.

"Did she?"

"Yep and she like the food too."

"Well you did some awesome researching there Pal, good job."

"Ha, thanks Dad, Mom said you bought us presents?"

"We did, bet she didn't tell you what we got though did she?"

Parker wrinkled his nose.

"No, she said we have to wait and see."

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah surprises are annoying like that... they always make you wait."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"You could gimme a hint Dad."

"Ha... and face the wrath of your Mom, I think not, you can just wait."

Booth smiled at his son's whine and chuckled.

"Sweet anticipation Buddy."

"I hate anticipation Dad."

Parker looked up as Molly came down the stairs, one step at a time with Annie, both girls smiling and looking up at him.

"Molly's here now Dad, do you wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah Pal, I think I better, she might get a little upset if we don't huh?"

"Yeah and then I'll have to listen to her crying coz you won't hear her in New York."

Booth chuckled, his Son missed him, he could tell by the slightly more childish tone he used and the way he said Dad in almost every sentence.

"Very true Buddy, alright, well you have a good night, I love you Pal, knuckles."

"Knuckles Dad, I love you too, I'll put Molly on bye."

Booth slid onto the bed next to his girlfriend and smiled as she curled into his torso, her cheek resting against his chest, her arm draped across his abdomen.

"Hi Daddy."

Booth smiled.

"Hey Princess, how's Daddy's girl?"

"I Is ok Daddy, is you ok?"

Booth kissed Brennan's forehead gently.

"Daddy's ok too Princess, did you have a good day?"

Molly nodded on the phone, holding it close to her face.

"Uh huh, I played wif my fwends and we did the bug song Daddy."

"The bug song, wow, did you teach them all the words and the actions too?"

"Yup, Callie was laughing all the time, so didn't sing them words right."

Booth smiled, knowing how frustrated his daughter sometimes got when someone didn't listen to her properly.

"Well it's a funny song Princess; she probably tried very hard not to laugh."

Molly nodded.

"She sayed she was sorry, but she still laughed lots, Mommy didn't laugh when I sanged it."

Booth smiled.

"Well that coz your Momma is special, do you wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah! Mommy?"

Booth chuckled.

"Ok, I'll put Mommy on, I love you Princess, you be a good girl ok."

"I will, I love you Daddy and miss you lots and lots and lots."

"Oh I miss you too, here's your Momma."

Booth handed the cell to Brennan and heard the squeal of excitement from his daughter after her Mother's greeting.

* * *

Molly's bedtime came soon after she handed the phone to her Uncle Hodgie to hang up; she was happy after speaking to her parents and ran off to brush her teeth with a grin.

Parker read her a story about a brother and sister staying with their Aunt and Uncle for the weekend, he changed his voice for the different characters and showed her the pictures as he went, Molly smiled when the brother and sister saw their Mom and Dad at the end and she asked if that's what would happen when their Mom and Dad came back.

Molly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of reunions, hugs, kisses and presents.

* * *

Booth and Brennan relaxed in bed that evening after ending the call to their kids; they watched a little TV and relaxed, before deciding on a spa bath and champagne for two at eight PM.

Brennan smiled the bubbles fizzing against her chest as her back was pressed into the hard chest of her partner; this was a position they had been in many times before and one she didn't think would ever grow old. His hands roamed her body, warm and gentle against her moist skin, her head cradled softly on his shoulder as he whispered tenderly in her ear.

"So beautiful Bones, I'm so lucky, you're so special to me, I'm gonna love you forever Bones... you and me and our kids, I'm so lucky."

His words washed over her like a warm blanket on a winter night, she felt his heart in every utterance, felt the emotion deep within her own being and as she closed her eyes she whispered back.

"I'm so glad you found me, gave me a chance Booth, I'm so glad you never left, I love you Booth, you mean everything to me, you and the kids... I don't know what I would do without you."

Booth laid soft kisses against her warm skin, the hum of the spa lulling them both into a state of complete relaxation as Bones lay cradled in the arms of her love.

* * *

Hodgins and Angela were putting Michael down in his crib for the night; he was restless tonight and had fussed throughout his bath and feeding time.

Annie and Parker were in the living room, putting the final touches on their project.

"Wait, wait, wait, Parker we forgot to take pictures of our progress."

Parker smiled and shook his head, sticking the model tree he was holding down into position.

"No we didn't."

He got up and walked over to the box that contained their research, computer links, references, extra art materials, and an album with photos Parker had been taking throughout the progression of their work.

Sitting back down on the floor opposite his girlfriend he handed the album over and smiled.

"I took pictures of every stage."

Annie smiled as she flipped through the some fifty odd photos of their project step by step.

"Wow, I'm so glad you remembered, we'd have lost like twenty percent of our mark without these."

Parker smiled; glad she was happy with him.

"Ok you two, who wants ice cream?"

Both twelve year olds looked up to Hodgins and smiled, getting up and following him into the kitchen for their promised treat.

* * *

**So... like? Or dislike? Please review.**


	153. Chapter 153

**Disclaimer – Not mine whenever I say that, I get an image of Eeyore sighing.**

**A/N – Ok so when you come across it, you'll know it, I am aware that the ep didn't go how I explained it, but for the purposes of here and now... it did.**

**I want Hank to make me grilled cheese.**

* * *

Booth woke slowly Saturday morning, he and Bones had been up late, he stretched and yawned, feeling a tightness in his back and thighs he hadn't felt for a long time. Bones had an insatiable sexual appetite and he'd been happy to please her last night, but this morning, he felt the need for hot shower and deep tissue massage to ease the ache in his overworked muscles.

He smiled and rolled over to face his girl, she was still sound asleep, obviously also worn out. With her face buried in the soft white pillow, Booth kissed her naked shoulder and slid from the bed quietly.

Brennan woke to the sound of the shower and an empty left side of the bed, groaning she rolled over and looked up at the ceiling a wry smile on her face as she thought back over lasts nights activities.

Slipping from underneath the covers she walked to the bathroom, tip toeing in she smiled at her partner's silhouette against the steamy glass, running a comb through her mussed hair, she pulled it back into a pony tail and slowly opened the shower screen door.

"Want company?"

Booth grinned seeing her standing completely nude and unashamed; he loved her openness and held his hands out to her.

"With you? Always."

Brennan smiled and stepped into the heated stall, sighing as the water hit her tired body.

* * *

Annie, Parker and Molly were all down stairs watching cartoons, Michael had decided to sleep through his usual five AM feeding and so Angela and Hodgins were still asleep.

The kids sat on the floor eating their cereal as the TV played softly in the background.

"Do you wanna swim later?"

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, do you reckon it'll get hot enough?"

Annie shrugged.

"The pool has a heater and Dad goes swimming almost every morning."

"I wanna swim too."

Annie smiled at the three year old.

"Of course you can Molly."

The three year old smiled and took the final spoonful of her Cheerio's.

* * *

Booth ordered breakfast via room service and had it set up on the balcony.

"Anything else Sir?"

Booth smiled.

"No, that'll be all thanks."

He tipped the attendant and locked the door once more, before going to collect his girlfriend from the bedroom.

"Come get breakfast Babe, let's get you fed, your stomach is grumbling louder than a herd of stampeding elephants."

Brennan blushed and took his extended hand, allowing him to pull her up from the bed. They kissed gently and walked out hand in hand to the balcony off the living room.

"Wow, Booth, there's so much food."

Brennan eyed the waffles and croissants the range of jams and syrup the fruit and cheeses, not to mention the eggs the coffee and juice.

"Well I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for and it is going on lunch time so... consider this brunch, I also arranged a massage for you later, here in the room."

He watched her wrinkle her nose.

"What? You don't like massages now?"

She took her seat at the little table and fiddled with the tie on her robe.

"It's not that I don't like them Booth, I love when you give me a massage, I just... I don't particularly like being touched by strangers, is the masseuses male or female?"

Booth smiled, taking her hand.

"Female, of course and I'll be right there with you."

Her brows rose.

"You're getting a massage too?"

Booth chuckled as he poured her a coffee.

"No, but I'll be here and if you feel uncomfortable, we can tell her to stop or I can call up and I can cancel now?"

Brennan tore a piece of croissant off and held it to her lips before answering.

"I'd rather get a massage from you Booth... I'm sorry; I know you were trying to ma..."

"It's ok Bones, I'll just go call them and cancel, eat."

He kissed her forehead and walked to the penthouse phone to call the lobby and cancel the booking.

Brennan ate slowly and as she waited for her boyfriend to return and smiled when he did.

"How do you think the kids went last night?"

"I think if there were any problems Angela or Hodgins would have called us."

Brennan nodded.

"Very true, it seems the logical side of my brain wains when it comes to the subject of our family."

Booth took a seat opposite her and then took her hand tugging gently until she stood up and sat back down in his lap. Brennan smiled as Booth laid soft sucking kisses to her neck and bare shoulder, where her robe had fallen to the side.

"That's a very good thing Bones."

She rested her head to his shoulder, enjoying being in his strong embrace. Temperance Brennan had never been the type of woman to let a man cater to her, but seeing the enjoyment Booth got out of doing things like running a bath for her, carrying her when she allowed it, sitting in his lap and feeding her as he currently was, made her want to pull back on her own independence a little more and allow him the role of full time 'Knight in shining armor'.

Booth closed his eyes as his girlfriend sucked the strawberry jam from his finger tips, where the croissant had oozed.

"God Bones, you do that again and you'll have to wait to finish breakfast."

He watched her smile seductively and felt his pulse quicken as she took his now clean digit back between her lips and sucked gently, allowing her tongue to swirl over his finger tip. She felt herself flush as he hardened beneath her and suddenly he was up and she was in his arms he was making his way to the bedroom again.

"Oh you're such a tease."

She bit his ear lobe gently and whispered.

"Being a tease would have me telling you I wanted breakfast now and making you wait, I am simply pushing you to action."

Booth smiled, dropping her gently onto the bed, before covering her smaller frame with his much larger one.

* * *

The kids had been in the pool since nine AM and by twelve, Angela ordered them out for lunch and told them to put more sunscreen on. She lathered Molly up and looked at Parker's slightly pink shoulders.

"Your Mom is gonna kill me if I let you guys burn."

She threw the bottle at Parker.

"Dry off and reapply please, Annica you too."

Annie nodded and picked up her towel, handing Parker his in the process.

"Thanks."

Hodgins walked out of the main house holding a large tray full of cut sandwiches, sliced apple and carrot sticks.

"Ok guys lunch, we have egg salad, roast beef and pickle, chicken and coleslaw and my personal favorite, peanut butter and banana."

Hodgins winked at Angela, both of them knowing his now favorite sandwich filling came from her pregnancy cravings.

"And the best part about lunch... water."

The two older kids smiled, knowing Hodgins was making a point about re-hydration; Molly on the other hand screwed up her little nose and muttered quietly to her Aunt.

"Juice is better than water and the yummy food is even better."

Angela smiled, kissing the little girls nose and spinning her around to apply sunscreen to her back.

"Well you can eat all the food you want in just a minute, but no juice Angel, just water and lots of it."

"But I's been drinking water all day."

Molly pointed to the pool making her Aunt laugh.

"Oh Sweetie, you're not suppose to drink the pool water, it'll give you a tummy ache."

"I didn't try to drink it, dat water jumps into my mouf."

Angela giggled, hugging her quasi niece close.

"You need to spit it out Sweetheart."

Molly nodded and smiled as her Aunt set her toward to table and tapped her bottom gently.

"Go eat silly girl."

Molly skipped off and smiled as Hodgins helped her up to the table.

"Ok Mouse, what do you want to eat?"

She looked at all the different sandwiches and pointed to the egg salad triangle.

"Dat one please."

Hodgins placed it on a plate in front of her and smiled.

"Great manners Mouse."

"Mommy says manners are the most important fings if you want peoples to like you."

Hodgins smiled, thinking it was true, rude people were rarely liked by others.

"Well your Mommy is very smart."

Molly nodded.

"She's the smartest Mommy in the whole world."

Hodgins smiled and nodded, not in total agreement as he thought his wife fell into that category, but he was sure Doctor Bee came in a close second.

* * *

The kids spent the afternoon back in the pool and then running around the yards when the pool got tiring, before jumping back in when they got too hot running around the yards. Angela and Hodgins had a great day watching them and bonding with Michael in the pool when the kids were out, they also used the time to reconnect with each other, feeling their relationship had been on the back burner the last few weeks since taking in Annie and having a baby.

"So last night was fun, huh Angie?"

Angela smiled thinking of the uninterrupted love making session they'd finally gotten to enjoy.

"Yup, you were very..."

Hodgins smiled as his wife tried to come up with a word to describe his frenzied attack on her fresh out of the shower, he hadn't even allowed her to dry, just simply pulled her out of the bathroom and down onto the bed with him.

"Goal orientated."

Hodgins chuckled.

"Yeah ok, let's go with that."

Angela smiled and nodded, foregoing words liked, animalistic, and dominating; which really she had no problem with, but knew Hodgins would feel as if he needed to make it up to her with a round of sweet and slow love making, which just didn't appeal to her at this point.

* * *

By five o'clock, Temperance Brennan was hungry and a little tired of being indoors.

"Let's go out and eat Booth."

He grinned.

"Sure, anything you want, where would you like to go?"

She shrugged, watching as he took a list of local restaurants out of the bedside drawer.

"There's Jean Georges, WD-fifty, Le Bernadin... ummm..."

"Booth no, nothing fancy please, they sound like we have to dress up and..."

Booth chuckled and nodded seeing the three and four star ratings would mean jacket and tie for him and a dress and high heels for her.

"Ok, well... what say we chuck on some clothes and go for a walk then, see what grabs us?"

She smiled one of her just for him smiles and his pulse quickened as they both untangled the sheets from their feet and stood up for the first time in hours.

"Oh, I think a walk is definitely needed, sitting idle all day is not conducive to a healthy lifestyle."

Booth walked around to her and kissed her cheek.

"One weekend of idleness is not going to turn you into an unhealthy lump Babe, trust me."

She smiled and turned to the bathroom to go brush her hair. We need to call the kids before we leave too.

* * *

The Hodgins household was full of laughter as the kids made homemade spaghetti, sauce and meatballs, a recipe Booth had given Hodgins a few months back after dinner at Brennan's place before he and Parker had moved in.

"Don't touch your face Mouse, you get that onion in your eyes and it will hurt, what's the matter?"

He walked over and brushed her little face with his palms.

"My hairs are in my face, they is itchy."

Angela walked over with one of her head bands, used to keep her bangs back when applying makeup.

"Here you go, try this Sweetie."

Molly looked up at her Aunt and smiled as the problem was solved.

"Fanks."

Hodgins walked over to where Parker was having a go at using the pasta maker.

"How's it going Parker dude?"

He looked up with flour on his face and smiled.

"Good, this pasta machine is heaps easier than Dad's to turn."

Hodgins smiled, he didn't want to sound conceited by saying this pasta machine was probably a lot better than the one his father had.

"Well you know Parks, your Dad's machine is very old it's probably been in the family for years."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah it was Grandma Booths before Dad got it, she died and Pops gave it to Dad, he said one day it would be mine, Dads says pasta always tastes best when you make it with family, for family."

Angela smiled, she knew Booth was sentimental man, but sometimes it still surprised her how such a tough no nonsense FBI guy like Booth can also be such a gentle family man and she was glad that when he was with them, he allowed them to see that, but even more, she was glad he was passing his family traditions and morals on to his children and it seemed Parker for one was soaking it up.

* * *

Angela answered the phone as it rang in the hall, positive she knew who it would be.

"Hey Sweetie, how's your sexy weekend getaway going?"

Booth smiled.

"Well just fine Honey bear and how's the brood back home?"

Angela smiled.

"Booth... hi, where's Bren?"

He chuckled at the almost embarrassed tone to her voice.

"Getting dressed."

"Oooo, I see, did you give her the first gift yet?"

Booth looked across at the bathroom where Bones was currently applying face cream to her air conditioned dry skin.

"No tomorrow morning and you'll..."

"Yes, we'll take it over tomorrow and hang it where you said."

Booth smiled.

"Thanks Angela."

"Sure Studly, so how's New York?"

Booth shrugged.

"Great for a weekend or so, but I like the quieter life."

Angela nodded.

"Well I'm guessing you want one of your children, so I'll see who is closest."

Booth smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

Hand in hand Booth and Brennan strolled down the streets of midtown New York; lights were shining brightly, some flashing, others still in their illumination. Traffic was beginning to pick up, Booth assumed Saturday night movie and theater goers trying to make it to their show on time, horns blasted and occasionally the shrill whistle of someone hailing a cab reached their ears.

"It's so busy, I was here a few years ago, to attend a conference and I honestly don't remember it being so busy."

Booth smiled.

"Probably because you were paying no attention to anything, but your conference."

She shrugged, chances were he was right.

"Wow smells good in there."

They both looked up at the restaurant name.

"Golden Dragon, you wanna check out the menu Bones?"

She nodded, if the aroma's filling her senses were any indication of the food served, she knew they would be dining here tonight.

* * *

Dinner in the Hodgins household was complete success, all the food was eaten and delighted over, with Molly at one point pretending she was in 'Lady and the Tramp' and rolling a meatball with her nose. Parker and Annie laughed, along with Hodgins, but it was Angela who had to make her stop, refusing to allow the little girl to go back to her parents, thinking she was a stray dog in a cartoon romance. She could just imagine Brennan's horror to seeing her daughter nudge food around her plate with her nose.

Wiping the red sauce from the three year old she smiled and shook her head.

"You make sure your Mommy doesn't see you doing that Angel."

Molly tilted her head.

"Why?"

"Because you're not a puppy dog are you?"

Molly frowned at the statement; she already knew that and told her Aunt so.

"No, I'm a peoples."

The look on the three years old's face was one of sheer wonderment; did her Aunt really think she was a puppy.

"Ok, so you should eat with your fork then right? Not with your nose."

Molly smiled and nodded, picking up her fork again and scooping the long spaghetti into her mouth.

* * *

Chinese cuisine made by Chinese chefs, was there anything better; as Booth bit into his spring roll he didn't think so.

They ordered a variety of dishes, Brennan insisting that he get some meat one for himself and not just order vegetarian. So while she was eating her boiled rice with mixed seasonal vegetable in oyster sauce he was eating Mongolian beef and rice, she ate vegetable egg rolls and he had pork wantons they shared chow mien noodles and she ate the sesame toast, which wasn't as enjoyable as she remembered when she was a child.

Booth smiled as Bones wiped her mouth on a napkin and pushed her bowl back away from her a little, indicating she was full.

"That was a great meal; I haven't had Chinese food like that... well since we were in China for that three hour stop over."

Booth smiled at the memory of them in a little street side restaurant across from the airport in Shanghai. They had eaten while waiting for the remains of Elizabeth Jones to be cleared from the plane Galley and placed in a body bag, while local police retrieved evidence and bagged and tagged everything as the American embassy got the parent's permission to hold their son in custody back in the US.

"Yeah that was good, except for that guy frying crickets outside the restaurant."

Brennan wrinkled her nose cutely and nodded in agreement, though she knew skewered crickets were a delicacy she was still somewhat repulsed by the notion, but every country had its customs and that was one of many in China.

"Hey do you want fried ice cream for dessert?"

Brennan smiled; he knew she loved fried ice cream with chocolate syrup.

"Oh Booth, I'm so full."

He grinned.

"We can share, sure you can fit half a scoop of delicious fried vanilla ice cream in, we do have a good twenty minute walk to the hotel to work it off."

She tilted her head and smiled, nodding as he called the waiter over with a nod of his head.

"Yes Sir?"

"Could we get a single serve of fried ice cream with chocolate syrup and two spoons please?"

The young man smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll just clear these for you and place the order right away."

"Thanks."

He smiled.

"Was the meal satisfactory?"

"It was wonderful thank you."

Brennan spoke as she sat up straight in her seat, trying to ease the pressure on her full stomach.

"Good."

The waiter cleared their table expertly and walked toward the kitchens.

* * *

The kids were showered or in Molly's case bathed and ready for bed by six thirty, Parker and Annie were watching TV, while Molly helped to feed Michael again, something she was enjoying very much.

"He's very firsty Aunty Angie."

Angela smiled as she watched Molly on the bean bag with her son.

"Well that's his food too Sweetie, so he's really having a big dinner like you did."

Molly watched the white liquid in the bottle tip back and forth with each suckle from the baby lips around the teat.

"My dinner was beta."

Angela giggled.

"Did you like it?"

She already knew the answer; all the kids had enjoyed the meal greatly, going for seconds rather than dessert.

"Yup, it was yummier than the other dinner."

Michael made a sound of sucking air in the bottle and Molly looked down and tipped the bottle up further like she'd be shown.

"Good girl Molly, well done for remembering."

Molly beamed and looked back to the bottle. Angela understood Molly was comparing last night's dinner with tonights, but really Thai and homemade Italian, just couldn't compare.

Angela burped Michael and then put him down in his crib, hoping he'd settle quickly after missing one sleep today.

"Ok you ready for sleep time Angel?"

Angela held her hand out to Molly who was whispering through the bars on the cot.

"Goodnight little baby."

Molly turned and smiled at the hand waiting for her, skipping over and placing her much smaller one in her Aunts.

"Is Parka gonna tell a storwy?"

Angela nodded as they walked out of the nursery and saw Parker walking toward them.

"I think so, look."

Molly smiled seeing her brother and ran over to him.

"Hey Molly, did you brush your teeth and pee yet."

Molly nodded and took her brother's hand.

"Ok well go say goodnight to everyone and then come up to your room ok?"

The three year old nodded and headed for the stairs, knowing Annie was in the lounge room.

* * *

Booth opened the penthouse door and ushered his girlfriend in, watching as she was already undoing her blouse and heading toward their room. He locked the door and followed her down the hall, toeing his shoes off first as he walked into the room.

"I'm going to have another spa, care to join me?"

He smiled.

"I'll be right in."

She nodded and padded into the marble bathroom to start the water running and added the bubble bath to the swirling water.

* * *

"I miss Mommy and Daddy."

Parker smiled at his little sister as she looked up from under the covers.

"Me too Molly, but we can see them tomorrow."

"When the sun is awake?"

The twelve year old squinted and tilted his head at her.

"For dinner, we'll have dinner with them and we're going out for dinner, so we get to dress up."

"Is it special?"

Parker nodded and smiled.

"Yep, it's their anniversary that means we get to help them celebrate, by eating fancy food and dressing up."

Molly looked confused.

"What anna-vers-wee?"

Parker smiled at the mispronunciation.

"It means Mom and Dad have been together in love for a long time and we have to celebrate that they're still together and still in love."

Molly nodded.

"Love is special isn't it Parka?"

Parker nodded, wondering if his sister knew how special it really was.

"Yup, not everyone has love, so when they do, they celebrate."

"Is Mommy and Daddy celebrating now?"

Parker smiled, thinking his parents had probably been celebrating for the last two days in ways that involved just the two of them.

"I think so Molly, now come on, let's read your story."

Molly shimmied down further under the covers and yawned as her brother began the story.

* * *

Booth smiled as he walked into the bathroom with two flutes of champagne and the bottle.

Brennan smiled as she was just stepping into the tub, looking at the wine label.

"Ooo, are you planning on getting me drunk and taking advantage of me Booth, you know Pol Roger goes straight to my head?"

She wiggled her brows as he handed her the flute and chuckled at her.

"Perhaps, have you got a problem with that?"

She smiled and took her first sip of the expensive sparkling wine.

"No, not all, though I would rather remember it."

Booth chuckled as he stripped and climbed into the bubbling tub ready to move behind her.

"No you sit in front this time."

He did as asked but turned slightly and smiled.

"How am I supposed to take advantage of you from here though?"

Kissing his cheek and placing her glass beside his on the tub edge, she pulled his back against her chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Maybe I'm going to take advantage of you Booth."

* * *

**And we're done again. Please review.**


	154. Chapter 154

**Disclaimer - 154 all I can say is Oh my :/ I never meant for it to go on this long.**

**A/N – So Sunday morning... what shall it bring? Read on and you will wonder no more.**

* * *

Booth crept back into the penthouse bedroom quietly a smile gracing his features as he watched his girlfriend of six months sleep. He placed the tray of chocolate dipped strawberries and golden maple waffles on the bedside and sat in the hollow of her hip.

"Bones."

He whispered gently, brushing back the hair across her cheek. She didn't stir.

"Bones? Baby?"

Her eyes fluttered but remained closed and her brow furrowed as she turned her face toward her pillow.

"Come on sleepy head, I have your breakfast."

She smiled and opened her blurry blues slowly.

"Hmm Booth, what time is it?"

He chuckled as she struggled to sit up.

"It's just gone eight, happy anniversary Temperance."

She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her forehead and then her lips softly. She tasted coffee on his tongue and suddenly her body was craving more.

Booth smiled against her urging lips and pulled back gently.

"Eat first..."

He caressed her cheek as she smiled into his gaze.

"Then I can prove to you, how much I love you."

She smiled and blushed slightly, watching as he reached forward and placed the tray on her lap.

"Oh Booth it's... thank you."

He leaned in and kissed her lips again.

"You deserve it."

Looking to the tray she scanned all the items, bright red strawberries, with dark chocolate covering their tips, steaming waffles with sticky syrup, and a tall glass filled with sparkling orange juice she knew would be chilled mimosa. One other item sat on the tray, a rectangular velvet box, royal blue in color with a thin silver bow on its edge.

* * *

"Can we call now Aunt Ange, they'll be up, please?"

Angela smiled and nodded at Parker and Molly as they ran off to the phone, followed by the Hodgins'.

"I wanna press the buttons Parka."

He shook his head.

"Next time Molly; we have to hurry so we can surprise them."

He pushed the numbers for his Father's cell and smiled as he held the phone to his ear, as he heard the click of the phone being answered he held the phone back and nodded to Molly.

Simultaneously all three kids, Ange and Hodgins yelled out.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY."

Booth smiled as he pulled the phone back and put it on speaker.

"Thank you. What are you guys doing today?"

Parker smiled and looked to Angela and Hodgins.

"Aunt Ange and Uncle Hodgins won't tell us, but we have to leave soon to go somewhere."

Booth and Brennan smiled they knew Angela and Jack had booked Putt Putt golf for the kids at a local course for the morning till mid afternoon and then at four they would bring the kids back to the apartment, before family Booth went out to dinner. Angela, Annie, Michael and Hodgins had also been invited, but they declined, deeming six months should be a family thing, because it wasn't just six months for Booth and Brennan, it was six months with Molly and with Parker; they had a lot to be thankful for.

"Ok well you guys be good and we'll see you later today."

"Is you coming home now Daddy?"

Booth smiled.

"Soon Princess, we'll see you before the sun goes to bed."

Molly nodded and grinned at her brother who rolled his eyes in good humor.

"We love you."

Brennan looked to Booth and smiled, she missed her kids and he knew that.

"We love you too, have fun today."

Angela's voice echoed across the phone lines.

"Make sure you take your own advice Studly, now go enjoy whatever it was you were enjoying before this call."

Brennan giggled at her insinuations that the kids had interrupted a round of love making.

"That would be breakfast Ange, but thanks, it does look delicious."

Hodgins winked at his wife as she goaded them a little further.

"I'm sure it does Sweetie, text us when you land."

The kids yelled their goodbyes and the line went dead.

* * *

Booth looked back to his girlfriend who had not opened the jewelers box yet, but was eying it intensely.

"Go ahead Bones, open it."

She smiled and picked the evenly weighted box from its position, lifting the gold catch she lifted the lid and awed.

"Oh Booth, I... it's beautiful, thank you I..."

She ran gentle finger tips over the white gold chain and the double heart pendant hanging from the links. The larger heart, placed behind the smaller one was diamond encrusted their gleaming brilliance catching the light as it streamed in through the parted curtains.

"Do you like it? It's not too..."

"It's wonderful, no one has ever... I adore it Booth."

She looked up as a single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed down over the gift.

Booth smiled, he could tell she was touched; moved by the thought and idea of such a piece, he'd gone through her jewelery box weeks prior, looking for anything remotely similar, but it would seem, besides her mother's ring and her water damaged Rolex, Temperance Brennan had never been gifted an item of jewelery and he was glad to be the first.

He watched as she slowly took the chain between her fingers and lifted it from the box.

"Here."

Booth eased it from her digits, undoing the clasp and leaning forward to fasten it around her neck.

"I got the shorter chain, so you could wear it to work if you wanted and it wouldn't dangle over remains, but we can change it if you want?"

Brennan smiled; touching the pendant to her neck and feeling it sit just below her clavicle.

"It's perfect Booth, Thank you."

He smiled, so delighted she liked it.

"I have something for you too Booth."

She made to get up, but he stopped her.

"Eat first, your waffles will be cold and then they'll go hard and yuck."

She smiled at the childish sentence; she had heard him say the same thing many times to Molly and Parker over the years. 'Eat your eggs', 'Eat your toast', 'Eat your fries', everything hot went cold and yuck according to Booth and that was to be avoided if at all possible.

* * *

Hodgins strapped Michael into the capsule after strapping Molly into the safety seat.

"Where is we going Uncle Hodgie?"

He smiled and tapped her nose.

"Can't tell you Mouse, it's a surprise."

Molly tilted her head and eyed him more curiously.

"Is it a fun surprise, like the swings at the park?"

Again Hodgins smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see Mousey; we'll be there soon if we leave now."

He slid the van door closed and walked around to the driver's side, his wife already in the passenger seat and checking Michael's nappy bag for everything.

Annie and Parker were chatting about school going back and about handing in their project first day back. It had already been decided that their project would stay with Annie, Parker feeling under confident in his ability to keep Molly away from it.

"What time are you gunna be at school?"

Annie shrugged.

"I think we have to go early first day back and have a meeting with the principle, Ms Greer is coming too."

Annie scrunched her nose up.

"She said she'd tried to contact the admin office to email my files over, but it wouldn't go and she wanted to speak with the principle anyway."

Parker smiled.

"Remember how my Mom went nuts at him? That was hilarious."

Annie smiled.

"Your Mom was awesome."

Parker grinned the memory of his Mom standing up for Annie, still fresh in his mind.

Hodgins and Angela smiled at the conversation in the back of the car, while Molly mumbled to Michael about surprises and how if he knew where they were going, now would be a good time to say something.

* * *

Brennan finished her breakfast and went to the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror admiring her necklace, she hadn't been able to stop touching it throughout her meal and knew Booth had noticed too. She smiled at the sparkle of the diamonds under the lights the white gold, polished to perfection and standing out against her porcelain skin.

Receiving such a precious gift made her heart feel full, her emotions were high and she just wanted to stare at the most beautiful present she'd ever been given.

A knock at the door broke her from her reverie.

"Bones? You ok?"

She smiled and pulled the door open.

"Yes."

He searched her eyes a moment and nodded.

"I thought maybe you had an upset stomach or something."

"No, I'm fine... better than fine actually."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her close instantly the ten minutes she'd been away from him too much to stand already.

"I love my gift Booth."

He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Good, it looks good on you."

She reached up to touch it again; the impulse as instinctive as breathing and smiled as he leaned in to kiss the pendent against her.

"I want to give you your gift Booth."

He smiled seeing the excitement in her eyes and released her to trot over to her holdall.

"Now I wasn't entirely sure what to get you, I've never had an anniversary and I Googled for some ideas, but they suggested things like bracelets or a watch or wallet and none them felt right so... I got this a few weeks ago and was going to wait a little longer to give it to you, but I had an idea."

Booth smiled at her thinly veiled worry about if he would like it. Truth be told he hadn't really been expecting anything, in fact he had even considered the possibility of her not wanting to celebrate the day; feeling sure words like frivolous, inconsequential and ridiculous would be thrown around, but she had totally surprised him, when she said she wanted to celebrate and even showed him the circled date in her planner.

Brennan stood up with the neatly wrapped box in black paper with a fire engine red bow; she held it out and swallowed visibly.

Taking the gift Booth took her hand also and they both made their way to the bed, sitting face to face, knee to knee as Booth quickly unwrapped the package.

"Oh Bones... seriously."

His grin was ear to ear as he opened the box housing the Leatherman tool he'd awed over in the sports store at Yosemite.

"I can't believe you got thi... wow Bones..."

He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Thanks."

"You can wear it to work, it's Law Enforcement Approved and there's a belt pouch waiting for you at home."

Booth turned the tool over and smiled at the engraving 'To my Booth, Love your Bones...Thanks for the best 6 months of my life'.

His eyes shone brightly as he looked up into the blues watching him intently, he was about to speak, when she beat him to it.

"I mean it Booth, these last six months would not have been anything like they were if not for you, I love you."

Booth placed the tool he'd wanted so desperately on the bed and shifted forward a little further.

"Come here."

She also shifted, smiling and feeling her emotions swell again.

"I love you Bones and they've been the best six months of my life too."

* * *

Parker smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of the Potomac Country club Golf course.

"Are we playing Putt Putt Uncle Hodgins?"

Jack killed the ignition and pulled the key.

"Maybe, is that ok?"

Parker cheered, he looked to Annie and Molly, it was obvious neither girl knew what Putt Putt was and Michael; well he would care only if it resulted in feeding.

Angela opened her door as she heard the older kid's seat belts unlatch.

"Be careful when you get out, wait by the car please."

Parker undid his sister's belt after telling her to sit still the last thing he wanted was another blister caused by her excitement.

Annie squeezed past Parker, jumping down onto the dirt ground and holding her hand out to Molly.

"Jump Molly, it's not far, gimme your hand and jump."

Molly grabbed Annica's hand and held it tight, she hesitated a moment before closing her eyes and jumping as if heading into a pool.

Parker laughed and stepped down beside them, also taking his sister's hand and moving to the side out of Angela's way, as she tried to get Michael free without jostling him too much.

Hodgins walked over with the pram and smiled.

"Alright you three, we are here till three, so that's four hours, plenty of time, first up though; lunch."

Angela smiled as she lay Michael in the pram and strapped him in, before pulling the sun shade up and dropping the cotton wrap she had pegged to the shade, offering the three week old a little more sun protection.

* * *

The Hodgins' and Booth kids were seated by a window, looking out onto the children's course. They ordered juices after Angela told them no milky drinks; she didn't want anyone getting sick with excitement, sun and dairy, so ruled on juice or water.

With a pitcher of orange and passion-fruit juice on the way and five glasses, they decided on their meals. Two servings of chicken nuggets and fries, one burger with the lot and fries, one turkey and salad sandwich and one basket of cheesy fries and ketchup.

The waitress smiled and wandered off to place the order with the kitchen staff.

"Are we gunna play buy the rules, like keep score and stuff, or just try and get the ball in the hole?"

Angela smiled and looked to Parker, he was quite competitive generally, though something in his tone spoke of his desire to just aim for the hole.

"Well Dude, I think it might be a little unfair to play by the rules, whatta you think?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, especially with you know who."

He rolled his eyes in the direction of his sister who was watching the giant blue bird outside the window.

"LOOK! LOOK, Dat's the biggest birdie I ever sawed..."

She tilted her head as he fanned his tail.

"And he's pretty."

"Do you know what sort of birdie that is Mouse?"

She looked at her Uncle a moment and shook her head before staring back out through the glass again.

"That's called a peacock, can you say that Mouse? Peacock?"

Molly repeated the word easily, but it was expected for her to have forgotten it in the next ten minutes.

* * *

Booth and Brennan packed their bags and tidied the room and bathroom. They had decided on lunch in Central Park, before going back to the hotel and heading to the airport at one thirty.

The day was bright and warm, Summer was still hanging around, but they both knew the days would soon change, it would get cooler and the leaves would turn, Fall was fast approaching. Their hands joined between them as their arms swung back and forth.

"I'm glad we decided to get away for the weekend Booth, it was nice... to just be with you, I love the kids, you know I do, but I miss being more than parents all the time."

Booth understood totally, being a parent was a full time job; well being a good one was anyhow and despite where they were in relation to their kids they were still parents, but here on this weekend they had been able to just be themselves, Booth and Bones, not Mom and Dad.

"Yeah, we should really try and do something like this every few months, I'm sure Angela and Hodgins would watch the kids, just as we can watch Annie and Michael, should they need a getaway."

Brennan nodded as they approached the crosswalk and waited for the walk signal. It was just after eleven and the streets were jam packed with cars, buses, bicycles and taxi cabs. New York really was the city that never sleeps.

They crossed on the green and stepped up onto the sidewalk, the pathway ahead was littered with people, dogs and prams.

"Exercising on a Sunday..."

Booth turned his nose up.

"Ugh. Whatever happened to the seventh day being for rest?"

Brennan smiled, she knew he was commenting on the bible and for once she was going to remain quiet, too content to even think of a way to goad him into a playful round of 'I'm right and you're wrong banter'.

They got pretzels from a cart and a soda to share before finding a place in the shade to sit and relax a while.

"So have you figured out where we're going for dinner yet?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head, he had given her two clues last week; they had been there before and it was a place of change the only problem was he wouldn't tell her if she was right or wrong in her guess, therefore actually guessing was difficult.

"I don't believe so, but admittedly the last two days, I have not thought about it."

Booth smiled and nodded, pulling her against his chest as he slid in behind her on the grass.

"Right, well, I guess you'll find out soon enough."

Breaking a piece of pretzel free she nodded.

"Yes and until then as Parker tells me, what I don't know, I will eventually find out."

They both chuckled; it was true but very a very astute observation for Parker when he was ten.

"Very true Bones."

They people watched for an hour, chatting about what had gotten them to this point in their lives together. They reminisced about, cases together, fights and arguments where the winner was still unclear. They spoke about the times they had been there for one another and promised to continue on their path together, wherever it may take them.

Silently they thought about the future, where they wanted that path to lead, where they wanted to be in five or ten years from now. For Booth his dreams hadn't changed, he just felt a little closer to their possibility of becoming a reality. For Bones; well things were constantly changing and evolving, though for the last four months it wasn't the path that changed, it was the intensity of desire to run down it rather than walk, she wanted what was at the end and knew wholeheartedly what was waiting for her if she asked for it.

* * *

Molly held the stick and the hit the ball, sending the little hard piece of plastic flying backwards.

"Haha, oh Mouse, you need to go gently Angel, here you want some help?"

Molly shook her head.

"I can do it."

She stood behind the ball again and swung the stick a little more softly, sending the ball down the Astro turf tear drop shaped putting course.

"YAY! GO MOLLY! WOO! WAY TO GO MOLLY!"

The three year old beamed as her family cheered for her, making a huge fuss over her shot, even though the ball went nowhere near the hole she'd wanted it to go in. She turned and looked back to them, seeing a few strangers to the left looking over and frowning, obviously wondering what the commotion was about.

Molly ran over to her Aunt and buried her face in her side, her little arms wrapping around her thigh and squeezing as she became shy suddenly.

"Hey Sweetie."

Angela squatted down and hugged her quasi niece affectionately, soothing her frown lines with a soft kiss to the forehead.

Annie was next up and walked over to where Parker placed the ball, she smiled up at him and lined the ball and hole up, contemplating the force she would need to exert and the direction she would need to swing in.

"Nice and easy Kiddo."

Annie smiled at her Dad and nodded, looking back to the ball and the hole one more time before taking her shot.

She closed her eyes a second, before watching the ball bounce off the wall and rebound back toward the hole.

"Come on, come on, come on."

The ball slowed and came to a stop a couple of centimeters from the cup, making Annie and her family groan at its attitude.

Parker was next up, he lined his shot up, just as Annie had and took it, his ball followed the same path as Annie's had but rebounded harder and made it all the way to the hole but by passed it, again the family groaned and moved on to the next game.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were not wasteful people by nature and so for the forty five minute flight back to DC they were flying coach. Brennan sat on the aisle seat with Booth in the middle and another woman next to him, who was reading a magazine. It was a full flight and with four young babies on board, one of which was currently crying; her mother looking extremely apologetic, it was bound to be a noisy flight too.

Brennan smiled at the woman as she tried to calm her child the plane was hot and the air thick the babies face pink and moist with sweat. Booth who was also watching, noted a few people getting grumpy at the cries and he smiled when a second baby joined in.

Booth turned to his girlfriend when she sighed.

"You ok?"

She puffed her shirt and frowned.

"Yeah, it's just so hot in here, can't they turn the AC up."

Booth looked above him to the vents and tried to redirect the air flow to her, she didn't like crowds and being on a tin can in crowd was bound to be worse. An air hostess waked past and Booth raised his hand.

"Yes Sir?"

"Hi, is there any way to crank up the air, my girlfriend isn't feeli...?"

"Booth I'm fine."

Booth picked up the hand she'd placed on his arm and smiled, looking back to the hostess who nodded.

A couple of people in close proximity nodded and voiced their own wants for more cool air circulation too.

"I'll see what I can do."

She wandered off, also feeling a stifled in the crowed cabin.

* * *

By touch down the plane was a little cooler, but nerves were on tender hooks, with all four babies now crying for the last half hour, after a passenger's inflatable neck pillow exploded, causing screams from others, an asthma attack, one old lady to soil herself and three hostesses to hit the floor, while approximately half the cabin yelled 'bomb'.

The captain asked passengers to stay seated till the seat belt light switched off, but his request fell on deaf ears, everyone eager to get off the forty seven minute trip from hell as quick as possible, Booth and Brennan no different.

The doors opened and passengers began filing out the door, leaving magazines, head phones, newspapers, paperbacks and jackets in their haste.

Booth text Angela when they got down to baggage claim and they found seat to wait until their bags came through the carrousel.

* * *

Angela spoke up at three fifteen and suggested they play one more hole before going back into the club and getting a cool drink and using the rest rooms before heading back to Booth and Brennan's apartment to meet their parents, she hoped to give the adults a little time to themselves before dropping the kids off, but they still had to keep with the plan as dinner reservations were for six PM.

* * *

**And we're done for another day or two. Please keep those reviews coming.**


	155. Chapter 155

**Disclaimer – Forty five chapters till two hundred, can you believe it?**

**A/N – OK readers, last chapter for this anniversary celebration I think, then we'll skip a few days I think and send Parker and Annie back to school, bring Bec home and I have a few surprises up my sleeve for you all, good? Bad? Indifferent? You will have to be the judge.**

* * *

Booth and Brennan slid from the SUV; he'd left it in the weekend parking lot, after getting Cullen's permission. They were both thankful they didn't have to wait for a cab the airport had been busy and the line at the cab rank long.

Opening the trunk, he pulled their bags from the floor and placed Brennan's on the ground, he knew if he tried to carry it she'd spout out how she was capable of carrying her own bag, just as she had from the baggage claim to the parking lot.

"Ok, let's go."

Bones picked up her bag and shouldered it, she'd packed light and so it was relatively small and easy to manage.

"I didn't see Angela's car, maybe the kids are still playing golf."

Booth smiled.

"They're probably on the way back and besides, we're early Bones and it will give us a chance to shower and change, get the laundry done."

Brennan smiled as they stepped into the stairwell and made their way up to the main foyer for the elevator.

* * *

"Do you reckon Mom and Dad'll be back yet? I hope they had fun, I hope Mom likes the present Dad got, did you guys see it?"

Angela frowned wondering if he was talking about the necklace or the giant portrait of their family Booth had asked for, she had thought the latter was a surprise and so answered for the necklace.

"I did, it was beautiful, I think Bren will love it."

Parker nodded.

"Whys Mommy got presents Parka?"

He smiled at his sister and wondered how else he could explain an anniversary to a three year old.

"Coz she's special Molly and Dad loves to buy her things to show her how much he loves her."

Molly smiled, satisfied with the answer.

"You guys wanna stop and get some flowers and a card for your Mom, maybe some chocolates too?"

Parker beamed.

"Really Uncle Hodgins, but we have no money, how would we pay?"

Angela smiled.

"Well I think you guys have been really well behaved that you deserve a few little things and if you decide you wanna get your old man and Mom those gifts then we can totally do that."

Annie smiled as Parker grinned and looked to Molly.

"Should we Molly, should we get Mom and Dad presents... to show them how much we love them too?"

Molly nodded exaggeratedly, excited at the prospect of showing her parents something she truly felt strongly about.

"Yeah! I wanna, I wanna."

Parker looked up into the rear view mirror at his Uncles smiling face.

"That'd be awesome Uncle Hodge, thanks."

"Ok, well we have to be quick though, or you'll be late for dinner."

Annie picked up her boyfriend's hand and smiled as he squeezed her back tightly.

* * *

Hodgins had driven to the Walmart and parked, he had carried Molly through the lot, while Angela held Michael and Annie and Parker continued holding hands.

"Ok, so flowers?"

Parker nodded.

"Do you reckon we'll be able to get Daffodils, they're Mom's favorite?"

"We can check it out Pal, but I'm not sure if they're in season yet."

Parker nodded as they made their way to flowers in the refrigerated section of the green house. Hodgins thought this particular store was the best set out, everything clearly marked and the staff were friendly and helpful.

They picked out a card on the way as they past them and a gift bag for the chocolates they would get too.

As they stepped into the greenhouse, Parker smiled; his Mom would be happy, there in the center of the humid facility was a round stand of bright yellow Daffodils. The sign said they were hybrids, but they looked just like Daffodils to him and he knew his Mom would love them.

"There they are they do have them."

Parker rushed over, dragging Annie slightly behind himself as he refused to release her hand.

"Oh they are pretty."

Parker grinned and nodded at his girlfriend.

"Mom has liked them since she was a little girl; she just says they're pretty too."

Parker picked a bunch and showed Molly who insisted on smelling them, before giving her opinion, her wide bright eyes and happy grin gave away her feelings though, long before the words left her mouth.

* * *

Brennan loaded the washing machine, hoping to get the load running before the kids got back, while Booth went around turning the power to appliances back on and setting the microwave time and oven time. He checked the fish tanks and made sure there were no casualties and fed the little critters.

Opening the windows in the kid's bedrooms, he walked out and went directly into his and Bones room, wanting to check on the status of his final surprise for Bones on their anniversary day.

There on the wall, in front of the bed was the canvassed drawing; Booth had asked Angela to draw some five months ago.

It was beautifully done, Brennan on the swing laughing and looking straight ahead, her bright eyes noticeable even though the picture was in black and white. Molly was sat on her lap, her eyes wide in much the same way as her Mothers, but not nearly as carefree. A smile graced her lips, but a slight frown told of her insecurity at being on the swing.

Angela had gone above and beyond and also added Parker to the picture, standing to the side and holding the support pole, his smile was broad as he watched his Mother and sister soar together. Standing slightly behind Parker was Booth himself, one hand on his son's shoulder as he watched over his family, amused by their antics, but alert for the first sign of danger.

The drawing was flawless, shading and light gave it so much emotion, with little things like trees and other playground equipment in the near distance.

He knew Bones would love it and so left the room quietly to try and coax her from the laundry into their room. He had wanted her to find the picture on her own and knew she would when she came out of the bathroom after showering, until then, unless leaving the room, she wouldn't face that wall.

"Come on Bones, let's get dressed, by the time the kids get back, we're going to have to hurry."

She closed the lid of the machine and followed him out, flicking the light switch off and closing the doors.

* * *

Brennan showered first and while Booth showered, Bones applied a little makeup, before going out into the bedroom to get dressed, it was then she saw it, hanging up on the wall in all its glory. She covered her mouth in awe and turned her face, feeling Booth walk up behind her; he smiled at the tears and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Whatta you think?"

She looked back to the picture of 'her' family, in its position she knew she would wake to seeing it every morning and fall asleep to it every night.

"How did you... I never thoug... Booth I..."

He smiled at her inability to speak; he loved it when she was moved beyond words.

"It's wonderful Booth, I... who did it?"

He smiled.

"Who do you think?"

Brennan raised her brows and nodded.

"Happy anniversary Bones."

He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips, his hands resting against her bare shoulders and pulling her closer. The sound of a key sliding into the lock of the front door pulled them apart and had Booth pulling on some boxers and black pants before rushing out into the main of the house, leaving Brennan to dress and stare at her drawing a little longer.

"BOOTH?"

He turned before closing the door and smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Booth winked, nodding and closing the door just in time to hear 'DADDY' screamed down the hall and little footfalls, running toward him. He smiled and turned in time to catch the flying three year old.

"Daddy I missed you lots, did you missed me too Daddy, does you and Mommy have a fun time wif out us?"

Booth kissed her cheek and walked back down the hall, smiling when he saw his son and reaching for him.

"Yes your Mom and I missed you both a lot."

Parker hugged his Dad loosely and smiled.

"Hey Buddy."

"Hey Dad, are we still going to dinner?"

"Sure are Pal, your Mom's getting dressed she'll be out in a minute."

Booth placed Molly down on the floor and looked to Hodgins, Annie and Ange who were all standing back slightly and smiling.

"Hey Bright eyes, have you grown?"

Annie smiled and looked down to the floor as if trying to judge if she was further away from it.

"I... I don't think so."

Booth smiled and then looked to Ange and Hodgins.

"Thanks guys, Bones and I... we really appreciate you minding them for the weekend, it enabled us to relax, knowing they were with you guys and if you ever want to reverse the roles we hope you'll both ask us."

Hodgins chuckled.

"Count on it dude."

Booth smiled as Molly's shrill scream called out MOMMY! This time and she took off down the hall again. Parker, who had taken his bag down to his room, beat his sister to their Mom and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as Molly crashed into her legs.

Brennan laughed, one arm going around each child and holding them tight to her. She kissed Parker's forehead as he looked up and smiled at her, while her fingers tickled her daughter's neck affectionately.

"Hey Mom, did you and Dad have fun?"

She smiled.

"We did Sweetheart thank you."

Parker reached up and touched the heart on her new chain and smiled.

"Do you like it?"

Brennan covered his hand with her own and squeezed gently.

"I love it Parker, your Dad said you helped to pick."

He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Hodgins, Angela and Annie left not long after arriving, Angela asking for details surrounding their anniversary later and Brennan thanking her for the picture she had obviously taken many months to draw throughout pregnancy and the entire Booth family thanking the Hodgins family for letting the younger Booth members stay with them.

"Have fun tonight at dinner guys."

Hodgins patted Booth on the back and whispered in his ear.

"There's a little something for you and Doc Bee in the fridge for later."

Hodgins winked and followed his girls out the door.

"Thanks again guys, we really appreciate it."

With waves and kisses good bye it was decided they would all meet up for lunch tomorrow at the diner and the Hodgins' were gone.

Brennan closed the door and smiled her daughter in her Daddy's arms and her son, with his arm still around her waist.

"So how was your weekend guys? Did you have fun?"

Parker smiled.

"We went and played wif a little ball and big stick today Mommy, but it was a special stick, not a bad one."

Booth smiled, Bones had drilled into Molly that playing with sticks was dangerous, she'd spoken to her about it after catching Molly in Jeffersonian Gardens running with a long stick, just before she tripped and nearly took out her eye on the end of the small tree branch.

"So you had fun at Golf then?"

Parker chuckled.

"You guys did know, I knew it."

Brennan squeezed him affectionately reveling in the fact the twelve year old cuddled in closer to her and stayed there.

"Yeah it was fun, I haven't played it in a long time, but Annie got to play for the first time too, so we were all kinda even."

Booth and Brennan listened to both kids recount their weekend, before sending Parker off for a shower in his and Molly's bathroom while Brennan got Molly ready in hers and Booth's.

* * *

Brennan smiled as Booth rolled up outside the little restaurant with all the little fairy lights. It was the restaurant where he had first asked her to take that step with him, to delve into the possibility of a romantic relationship and here they were, six months later, a family that had vacationed together, moved in together, fallen in love with each other, lived together and begun a life together and together they were strong and willing to continue their journey.

She smiled at the name of the restaurant, a sign that hadn't been there the first time they had visited, 'Nova Initia'. Booth looked to his girlfriend beside him and smiled, knowing she'd seen the name of the restaurant now.

"New Beginnings?"

He nodded.

"I hoped it would bring good luck when I asked you to take a leap of faith last time we were here."

Brennan looked out the window at the white glowing letters and whispered.

"I didn't believe in luck."

Booth smiled, he heard the 'didn't' comment, meaning she possibly believed now and that was something worth smiling about, but he remained quiet about it, allowing her the opportunity to think silently about their lives and what they'd become.

* * *

Booth had arranged to be seated at the same table as their original placement and after meals were ordered, Parker winked at his Dad and took Molly outside to play on the grassed area.

Brennan smiled as Booth took her hand from its resting position on the table.

"Before we left the house, I had a look to see what Hodgins put in the fridge?"

Bones raised her brows, interested in the gift she had until now forgotten about.

"What is it?"

"Wine... good wine as in really, really good wine."

Brennan nodded, really expecting nothing less from Hodgins the man believed if you were going to drink and could afford it, you should only drink the best, logically he would also only give the best and considering his holiday home neighbored a fine wine vineyard in Napa, it stood to reason that was where this wine would be from.

"Hmm."

"So..."

He scooted a little closer to her and smiled.

"I was thinking, tonight, after the kids have gone to bed, we could maybe sit in the tub, I could give you a massage, we could drink the really, really good wine..."

Brennan smiled and nodded, so far liking where this scenario was leading, she leaned in a little closer to him as he lowered his voice.

"And then, if you're really good, I could prove to you how much I love you again."

"That sounds... really, really good Booth."

Bones admitted while they were away in New York that she loved sharing a bath with him, she loved being held in the warm scented bubbles, she loved his soft kisses to her neck and shoulders and she loved the feeling of complete love that washed over her with every lap of water to her skin.

"Good."

Brennan ducked her head as he kissed her cheek and played with sensitive flesh on the inside of her wrist an area he knew made her somewhat affectionate.

"I have a gift for Parker from the both of us as well, when Molly is in bed. I thought considering the changes he's endured he deserved something to commemorate the occasion too, I guess in way it's his six month anniversary too."

Booth smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"You're amazing Bones, our son is so lucky to have you n his life, what made you think to get him something too?"

She shrugged.

"He's been through just as much, if not more emotional upheaval and he understands, Molly doesn't."

Booth nodded.

"So what did you get him?"

She smiled.

"WE, got him a Leatherman Junior, it's smaller and has a knife or two less and has protective plastic covers on the blades, it looks just like yours and we got him the belt pouch too, figured if he goes to Anthropology camp next year, he can take it with him."

Booth pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"You are the best Mother any child could have, you know that, God I... you're the best Bones."

Brennan beamed at his praise, pleased his feelings were so strong regarding a subject she had been so clueless about.

The waitress walked over and placed the meals down with a smile.

"Shall I go and get your children for you?"

Booth smiled and noted Parker and Molly walking toward the door to come back in.

"No need, they can smell the food."

The waitress looked up and smiled, before backing away and leaving the family to it.

* * *

Annie was sprawled out on the floor watching TV on her back, baby Michael was laying tummy down on her chest, gurgling and blowing bubbles, while his little fingers curled around the material of her top.

"You like it Mickey? You can't have it, it's a pink girl's shirt and you are a boy."

Two little brown eyes watched her talk, his mind obviously curious. Annie held him to her torso firmly, not wanting him to fall off and get hurt, it was after all her job to protect him.

Toby walked in, tail high in the air as he sauntered over.

"Hey Toby, where have you been?"

She noted him lick his lips and wondered what he'd been up to.

"Did you eat your Kitty Crunch from this morning?"

Toby sniffed Michael and flopped down beside his Mom, for a little TLC and a tummy rub.

Angela and Hodgins sat on the top step of the stairs, Annie hadn't seen them there and for that they were grateful. The two had been watching her and their son for the last twenty minutes, praising the twelve year old for her responsibility and sweetness toward her brother.

"I am so glad she ours Jack... or she will be, I can't wait for a court date."

Hodgins wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her temple.

"Me too Angie, me too."

* * *

The meals were eaten with smiles and soft conversation. Brennan's risotto meant she only needed one hand to eat and with Booth on her left she kept her palm on his knee throughout their dinner, drawing small circles over his suit pant covered knee.

Dinner plates were cleared and dessert ordered.

"Mom are we going to the vacation center tomorrow?"

Brennan smiled.

"In the afternoon yes, firstly we're going to get your school stationary and some clothes and things you will need, I noticed your bag has a hole in it, so we need to get a new one of those too."

Parker smiled, he was excited if not somewhat nervous about going back to school. He'd heard that year seven was not unlike year six, he was still a middle schooler so the older kids thought that meant you were easy to pick on, but so far Parker Booth had been able to hold his own and carry a few other kids too, Annie included.

He wondered if things would be different for Annie this year, now that she was out of her parent's house and safe. She would hopefully be adopted soon and now she had a brother and a whole family that loved her, she'd have nice clothes to wear and new school books and stationary, he hoped things were different for her.

"Cool, can I get a back pack this year; my shoulder bag hurts my back."

Brennan smiled, she had never liked the fact he had a shoulder bag, it was bad for his growing bones and made him walk on a tilt.

"That sounds like a perfectly good idea to me Parker."

He smiled and took another small bite of his rocky road fudge brownie and ice cream.

Booth smiled at their easy conversation and looked to his daughter as she spoke up.

"I get a bag too Mommy please?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, we can get you a new bag and some colors and a new coloring book."

Molly clapped her hands excitedly and looked to her chuckling brother.

"Why's funny Parka?"

He shrugged, not seeing her frown.

"Parka why?"

He turned at her slightly upset tone.

"Nothing Molly, don't worry about it."

She huffed and Parker rolled his eyes, Parker had been wondering if his little sister would find getting a new bag and stationary as exciting, if she had to go to school; though he didn't want to say as much, in case it worried her or created a fear that wasn't already there, so; he lied.

Picking up his napkin, Parker reached out and wiped at her nose.

"You had jelly on your nose."

Molly frowned further.

"Dats not funny Parka."

Parker shrugged.

"Well I thought it was coz you didn't even know it was there."

Brennan frowned at her children, she knew Parker had lied, but didn't know why and she felt Molly knew he was lying as well and so was getting agitated.

"Ok enough please you two, eat your dessert."

Booth looked to Bones and kissed her cheek, whispering quietly in her ear.

"It's ok, he's not being malicious, he hates lies, he's protecting her, we can ask later."

Brennan nodded and moved out from the seat.

"I'm going to the rest room."

"I needa go to the boys toilets Mom."

Parker slid out, knowing from his Mom's face she needed an explanation for his lie to his sister and he didn't want to wait.

* * *

By the time the Booth clan got home again, everyone was laughing and in good spirits again, though albeit tired and ready for a good night's sleep.

Brennan changed Molly into her pajamas and told her to brush her teeth and Parker went to his room to change also.

With a bedtime story told, Molly was out within moments and Parker joined his parents in the living room to watch some TV.

Brennan admired her Daffodils on the small side table, beside the couch, their color brightening the room and their fragrance filling the air. She smiled thinking back to her and Booth receiving them and the chocolates and card from their kids.

**Flashback**

Molly kicked to get down from her father's embrace and she joined Parker as they ran down the hall, leaving their slightly confused parents behind.

"Where are yo..."

Booth's words were cut off as the kids walked out of Parker's room with the gifts. The gift bag containing the chocolates, in Molly's hand and the flowers in Parker's arms; while he held out the card to them both.

"What's this?"

Simultaneously the two spoke back.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY."

Though to be fair, Molly was a little mumbled and somewhat parroting her big brother.

"Oh..."

Brennan smiled as Parker handed the flowers up and tip toed up to kiss her cheek.

"I hope you like em Mom they were nicest ones."

Molly nodded in agreement with her brother, before she handed the chocolates up to her Dad.

"We gotted you thems Daddy."

Booth smiled and peered into the bag.

"Yum, thanks guys."

He kissed his daughter's cheek and hugged her before hugging his son also.

"Thanks Pal."

"You're welcome Dad."

**End Flashback**

Brennan leaned in to smell the blooms again and sighed in contentment, six months had flown by and really she could not have wished for a better experience than the one she'd had.

Getting up from the couch again, she walked down the hall to her room, grabbing Parker's gift, already wrapped, in black paper with a blue ribbon she placed in behind her back and wandered back out to her Booth boys.

Parker looked up and smiled as his Mom flopped back down on the couch beside him; she had been sitting between him and his Dad and took her place again.

"Hey, I thought you went for a shower again."

She frowned slightly.

"Do I smell?"

Parker frowned while his Dad could be heard chuckling.

"Wha... no, I... no."

Brennan looked behind herself to Booth and silently asked for reassurance, to which he smiled and kissed her cheek. Brennan moved her hand out from behind her back and smiled as she presented Parker with his gift.

"Happy anniversary Sweetheart."

Parker furrowed his brow slightly, looking at the gift.

"Bu... huh?"

Brennan could see his confusion and smiled.

"Today is your day too Parker, six months ago, you moved from your Dad and your apartment into this one and I for one am very glad. It's your six month anniversary too."

Parker grinned the gift resting on his lap as he leaned up and hugged his Mom tightly, smiling at his Dad over her shoulder.

"Its six months since I got the family I always wanted Mom."

Brennan squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her emotions causing them to fill with salt water quickly.

"Me too Parker, me too."

* * *

**Done for another. Ok next chapter... back to school September 7****th****.**

**Please review.**


	156. Chapter 156

**Disclaimer – So unless you know something I don't know, I can honestly say, nothing has changed. **

**A/N – So here we are again, same place, same time, different day and more to this little tale, Thanks to Goddess of the River for your insights into US school classes/study hall/lunch confusion.**

* * *

The final phone call came last night the phone call that would tinge the whole of today's excitement, with sadness. Parker's Mom was home; his biological Mom and today after his first day as a seventh grader, his Mom; Bones Mom, his Dad and sister, would pick him up and he would go back to staying two weeks with his Mom and Drew and two weeks with his Dad, Mom and sister.

Parker knew it could be worse, but to him, he wanted to cry, he'd had a lump in his throat since he hung up the phone last night and tightness in his chest that just wouldn't go away.

His Dad had dropped him at school on the way to work and after seeing all his friends for the first time in three months, he forgot for a while that things were changing.

He'd been kicking a ball around with a couple of his buddies when he saw Annie across the yard.

"I'm out, see ya guys."

They watched as he took off, but turned quickly back to their game, uncaring what had grabbed his attention.

Parker beamed as he approached Angela, Hodgins and Annie.

"Hey."

They smiled back.

"Hey Buddy, look at ya all hot sweaty before class."

Parker smiled and looked into the pram at Michael, who was sucking his entire fist.

"Ha, bet he won't be able to do that for long."

Angela smiled.

"Who dropped you off Parks?"

"Dad, Mom had a meeting or something, a new intern came in and blew something up I think, Cam is super mad, I could hear her screaming through the phone."

Both Hodgins and Angela grimaced.

"Oh, well... maybe I'll call her later, you going to the Lab after school?"

Parker smiled.

"Yeah I'm getting the bus."

Angela wrinkled her nose.

"How about I pick you both up and we get ice cream and then I take you to the Lab."

Annie and Parker high fived each other and smiled, thanking Angela simultaneously with a 'thanks Mom' and 'thanks Aunt Ange'.

"Have you still got a meeting with the principle?"

Annie nodded.

"Ah huh, I'll meet you in the auditorium at first bell?"

Parker nodded and smiled.

"K, same place?"

Annie nodded.

"Yup, can you take our project to the Labs?"

Parker looked to the diorama on top of the pram sunshade and nodded.

"Did you bring the other stuff too?"

"It's in my bag, we can take it later."

Parker grabbed the model and smiled, before he said his goodbyes to Angela, Hodgins and Michael and walked off.

* * *

Brennan dropped Molly off in the day care center, her two little friends already there and waiting to play.

"I love you Mommy."

Brennan smiled and tucked her daughter's Jeffersonian ID card into her shirt.

"I love you too Baby, Mommy will be back for lunch with you ok?"

Molly nodded and smiled, kissing her Mother's cheek, before skipping off with her friends.

Seeing her daughter so happy to be with children her own age was a relief and seeing other children happy to be around her daughter was a greater relief. She stood watching her a moment before leaving the nursery and going upstairs to try and calm Cam down.

* * *

The morning flew by, in the auditorium kids were given their new home rooms where roll call would be given each day. Parker and Annie were thrilled to find they had been placed together and chose seats beside one another. Class time tables were given out and again the two compared their classes, they shared Science, Math and Social studies, were in separate English classes and where Parker chose and extra sport class Annie chose Band. Their art classes were at the same time, but with different teachers and their home economics class was together. Parker was exceedingly pleased to find they had study hall at the same time too, which meant lunch could be shared also, all in all they were pleased if not a little surprised they had been placed together so much, though it wasn't uncommon after last year.

First on their time table today after roll call had been Math and almost all the students groaned at the fact they got homework on the first day. They were given a large text book and when the bell rang the students couldn't get outta there quick enough.

Lunch time in the cafeteria was noisy as usual and Parker wished there was some place quieter. A young kid walked over and smiled shyly, his glasses tipped to the side and his hair mussed, as if it hadn't been brushed in days.

"Ex... excuse me... ca... can I sit here ple... please?"

Parker and Annie smiled.

"Sure, go for it, my name is Parker and this is Annie."

The young kid held his hand out to shake, a gesture Parker wanted to laugh at, but held back and instead shook the offered hand.

"Na... names Henry, transferred in; yo... you're school su... sucks."

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, teachers and kids suck more."

Henry swallowed and looked down to the unappealing meal on his tray.

"What school did you go to before Henry?"

Annie bit into her apple and smiled.

"DuPont Circle..."

Parker chuckled.

"Well of course this place sucks then."

Henry shrugged.

"Da... Dad got furloughed so I ha... had to leave."

Annie grimaced feeling for the kid, being new at school was horrid, especially with kids that could be as horrible as some of the ones here.

"Hi Parker."

Parker looked behind him and groaned seeing Angelica, she'd gotten a little taller over the summer and thinner.

"Hi Angelica... you remember Annie right?"

Annie smiled as Parker held their joined hands up for Angelica to see.

"Yeah I reme... Oh God, are you two like... like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Parker smiled and raised his brows; silently daring Angelica to say anything else on the subject the blonde huffed and stormed off with a sour look on her face, leaving Parker, Annie and Henry smiling.

"Who was that?"

Parker smiled at their new friend.

"That was a junior cheerleader."

* * *

Brennan and Booth both made it back to have lunch with Molly they got sandwiches from the diner after questioning a witness in an abduction and murder case.

Booth watched his girlfriend silently, she wasn't her normal happy self and he knew the reason was Parker's pending departure tonight. Bec and Drew were expecting Parker at six pm, she was cooking his favorite veal schnitzel; or what used to be his favorite the twelve year old hadn't been so keen on slabs of red meat since the Branding Iron the most he'd consumed was some mince or beef strips in stir fry.

Parker had changed a lot over the past three months and Booth wondered if his mother would even recognize his behavior. Booth had spent many broken hours on the phone trying to explain to Bec that he understood she had a career, but at the same time she had a son, a son who despite not saying anything was feeling forgotten by his mother and hurt that she was never available.

They had yelled and screamed until finally Bec admitted fault had had been making herself available.

"Hey, he'll be back next weekend Baby."

She looked up from where she was picking at the lettuce and forced a smile.

"I know."

Booth waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"But?"

She sighed.

"I just... he's been so settled with us Booth, he's starting a new grade, he needs stability."

Booth nodded.

"Well two weeks with us and two with Bec is more stable than it could be."

Brennan smiled.

"I mean emotional stability too Booth, Bec is very... focused on her career and that's not a bad thing but I..."

Booth smiled and nodded, he knew where she was coming from, but he also knew Bec and if he wanted to have the change in living arrangements reversed all he would have to do would be mention that he didn't think Parker had emotional stability and Bec would bite and they would be back to every third weekend with Parker if they were lucky.

"Let's just see what happens huh... no use worrying over something that hasn't happened yet, right?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"You're using logic on me... should I be concerned?"

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Flattered, maybe you're rubbing off on me."

Brennan smiled.

"That's highly unlikely Booth."

He smiled and looked to his daughter who had made a smiley face on her plate with her salad.

"Wow Princess, what's going on here?"

Molly looked up and smiled.

"Dat plate is happy Daddy."

* * *

Angela did just as she said she would, she had spoken to Brennan earlier, finding out what intern had done what and then asked if she could pick Parker up from school with Annie and take them for ice cream before dropping the twelve year old Booth at the Lab.

So here they were at Franco's Ice creamery and Milkshake parlor, ordering some of the most unique ice cream flavors that Franco made himself on site.

"Can I please get a scoop of peanut butter and jelly in a cup please?"

"Just the one scoop Son?"

Parker smiled.

"Yes please."

Annie had gotten sherbet buzz and Angela had gotten banana bender with real banana in it.

Parker took his cup and Angela paid for all three.

"Thanks Aunt Angela."

She smiled and tilted her head indicating he could go sit down with Annie and enjoy it.

"So how was first day back, new classes and all, have you got anything together?"

Both kids smiled and nodded.

"We have heaps together Mom, except art and Parker has gym and I have band."

"And English class."

Annie nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that one."

Angela smiled.

"Well that's great guys."

She looked to her daughter.

"And did anyone give you a hard time today?"

Annie shook her head.

"No, we even made a new friend, his name is Henry, he came from DuPont Circle, he thinks our school sucks."

Angela smiled.

"I think any school would suck after being at DuPont guys."

They both smiled and nodded.

"That's what we said to him."

They chatted on about their day and then Angela asked the million dollar question.

"So Parks, are you looking forward to seeing your Mom again?"

He shrugged.

"I miss Mom... but I don't want move back there."

Angela reached out and took his hand.

"Oh Sweetie, well maybe give it a couple of days and then sit down and talk with your Mom about it, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be unhappy."

Parker nodded.

"I know, but I feel bad, she's gonna feel like I don't love her anymore."

Angela felt bad for the twelve year old, with all the normal teenage issues happening he was also trying to deal with other people's feelings too.

"Sweetie, your Mom is pretty tough, she knows you love her, just like Bren and your Dad know you love them, even though you won't be there for the week."

Parker looked to Angela and thought about what she was saying, maybe she was right and maybe things will be different this time, he and his Mom had been talking every second day since his Dad had spoken with her.

They all finished up their ice creams and put their trash in the bin; Angela let the brakes off the stroller and followed the kids out the door.

* * *

Angela dropped Parker at the door of the Jeffersonian, she text Brennan to let her know Parker was here, she received a reply of 'Thank you' and Angela, Annie and Michael left.

"Parker seems pretty sad about going back to his Mom's, is she not nice?"

Angela smiled at her daughter in the back seat.

"I've only met her in passing Sweetie, she seems nice enough and she does love Parker, she just... she gets busy with work and sometimes forgets she's Mom too and Parker, he gets hurt by that."

Annie nodded.

"Tempe isn't like that though, why doesn't Parker just live with Tempe and Booth all the time?"

Angela wrinkled her forehead, it was a simple enough solution, but Angela knew it was surrounded by a world of complication.

"Well, Parker's Mom doesn't want that Sweetie and Parker's Mom and Dad have never been married so really until now the law has been on Rebecca's side and now that Parker is twelve he could fight, but courts are messy and expensive and if there's other ways like talking about it first, I think that should be done, don't you?"

Annie nodded.

"Yeah I guess, I just don't like seeing Parker sad."

Angela smiled.

"I know, give it a few days and he'll be back with Bren and Booth and happy again."

* * *

Parker walked into his Mom's office and smiled as she looked up.

"Hi Sweetheart, how was ice cream?"

He kissed her cheek and walked over to the couch and flopped down.

"Good, we went to Franco's I haven't heard of it before, but it has all weird ice cream flavors like, butter pop corn and lemon meringue, it's awesome."

Brennan smiled as she walked over and sat beside him on the couch.

"We'll have to go sometime."

He nodded and smiled as her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"And how was school?"

"It was good, Annie and me are in most of our classes together and study hall and lunch so it's pretty cool. The school got painted over vacation, you should see it the halls are blue and green and kinda swirly, makes you feel like you're under the ocean. A new sixth grader even threw up on the floor, I had to get outta there so I didn't get sick, but Annie said this ninth grader told the teacher it was coz the walls make us sea sick and they kinda do."

Brennan smiled as she listened to her son.

"Annie reckons the school did it on purpose, to subconsciously stop us from hanging around in the hall ways, apparently they did some some trial in Australian schools and painted the school bathrooms really bad colors and it cut smoking down in bathrooms by like twenty percent."

Brennan had never thought about colors and their effects, but she supposed it would work, she for one hated standing in rooms that were lime green, they made her head spin and her stomach turn.

"Perhaps she's right."

He nodded as they both leaned back into the softness of the couch.

"Mom?"

Brennan turned her head and raised her brows.

"I don't wanna go back."

Bones sat forward a little.

"To school?"

Parker's eyes dropped to his Mom's hand in her lap the other still around his shoulders.

"To Mom and Drew's."

Brennan looked to him and sighed.

"Oh Sweetheart, I know."

Parker leaned in and rested his head against her shoulder, speaking softly.

"Angela said I should just see how it goes for a few days and then talk to Mom if I'm not happy."

"Well that's definitely good advice Parker, what do you think?"

"I think if I tell Mom I'm not happy and wanna come and stay with you and Dad full time, she'll be mad and hurt and upset and I don't want to make her feel like that."

Brennan nodded and as she reached up to stoke his cheek she spoke.

"Well that's very noble of you Parker, but do you want to know what I think?"

He nodded and pressed his face to her palm.

"I think if you decide you're unhappy at your Mom's then perhaps we can all have a talk together and come up with a better plan, one that makes you happy."

Parker tilted his head to the side and searched her eyes.

"Mom always says the world doesn't revolve around me and sometimes we all have to do things we don't like."

Brennan nodded.

"On the contrary Parker this is about your happiness and well being, both of which are important to maintain your personality, your grades at school, focus in life and on goals, health, emotional stability and if you're unhappy we as a family need to find a solution and we will."

Parker smiled, his arms wrapping around her waist as he hugged her tight.

"I love you Mom."

"And I love you Parker, everything will work out... you'll see..."

He listened to her voice drop to an almost whisper.

"I'll make sure of it."

Parker smiled as his Mom asked him to have something she said she didn't believe in; faith.

* * *

Booth pulled up out the front of Bec and Drew's, he hadn't been here in just over three months and it felt strange to be back.

Parker slipped out of the car and waved to Mrs Winslow as she played with her dog under the hose, he smiled but it didn't cover the blurry eyes, still tear laden after the goodbye with his Mom and sister.

Molly hadn't understood, but she never liked it when Parker went away, but mostly he thought she was crying because their Mom was crying, despite her doing a very good job of hiding it, it was easy to see when Temperance Brennan was sad and crying, his Dad once told him, it was because she got a sad little girl look on her face and after tonight, Parker agreed one hundred percent.

The front door opened and Bec came out and huge smile on her face. She'd cut her hair shorter and she looked thinner, Parker tried to look as happy as she did, but he worried he'd failed when his Mom stopped short and stood staring at him.

"Oh Baby, I missed you so much."

She pulled him in hard and hugged him tightly.

"You've grown so much, you're gonna be as tall as your Dad soon."

Parker smiled, he wanted to tell her that statistically he could expect to be taller than his Dad, but held back.

"I missed you too Mom."

His Mom's hugs weren't as warm as Bone's, but he was surprised that he had missed them still.

Booth walked up the path with a few bags, a case and a smile.

"Hey Bec, how was Philly?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"You know, busy, cramped, city like."

Booth chuckled remembering the place he grew up well, he hadn't been back since his Grandfather saved him, it was too hard; too many memories."

They all walked up to the front door and Bec invited Booth in, so they could all chat a while, he accepted, feeling something was off, but more than that, he needed time to settle Parker, he needed to know his Son was ok.

* * *

Brennan sat on the couch nursing her daughter who had finally fallen asleep in her arms, after her tears dried up and the cries ceased. Silent tears had also fallen from Bone's eyes, but she had brushed them away, wanting her daughter to feel secure and happy. Now that her little girl was sleeping though, the pretense to keep it all together fell away and her tears returned quickly.

The apartment already felt emptier, knowing the twelve year old she loved like her own, wasn't due back until the Sunday after next; she wiped her tears before they dropped to Molly, fearful the splashes would wake her.

Helping Parker pack last night had been hard, but watching him leave out that front door this evening even harder, she didn't know how parents sent their kids off to wars or boarding schools, universities and colleges abroad and she now understood why Cam had reacted so strongly, when it was suggested Michelle could study at Oxford.

Parker had hugged her so tightly, he had cracked her neck in the process and Booth had eventually stepped in, telling their Son they had to leave. Molly who had been in her Father's arms, was passed to her Mom and it finally occurred to her that her big brother was going away again and the tears came quickly as she hugged her brother and was pulled back into her Mom's arms again.

She and Molly had stayed at the door waving until the elevator doors closed and the light signaled the elevator was moving. Brennan closed the door and moved to where she and Molly were now positioned the three year old sleeping and sucking her lower lip gently.

* * *

Booth waved to his Son as he drove away from the house, it was harder this time and Booth felt the burn of tears sting his eyes and he pulled over to the curb as his eyes blurred. His Son didn't look happy to be left there, he was a good little actor but Booth knew his kid and after living with him for three months day in and day out he could read his boy better than ever.

Booth also dreaded the thought of what awaited him at home, having his little Princess upset was bad enough, but to have his Queen upset also, her big teary blues; he knew he'd have to focus to get through that. Temperance Brennan upset had always had an effect on him a profound and lasting effect. He just hoped he was strong enough to help her without falling apart himself.

Pulling back onto the main road again, he headed straight home, his mind wandering as his body drove him to his girls on autopilot.

Sliding his key into the lock, he entered the apartment quietly, it was void of sound or movement and he briefly wondered if Bones had taken Molly out, but then he saw the auburn haired pony tail poking up from the couch, he wandered over and smiled as two sad blue eyes looked up him.

"I'll put her to bed."

Brennan nodded as Booth leaned down, taking their daughter and walking with her down the hall to her room; he returned a moment later and sat beside her.

Bones looked up and noticed her partner's red rimmed eyes; she placed her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her chest.

"I love you Booth."

He smiled as she kissed his head and he knew she was giving him permission to be something he thought he couldn't; vulnerable.

"I love you too Bones, I love you too."

* * *

**Cha ching... *shrugs* I dunno why I wrote that. Please review.**


	157. Chapter 157

**Disclaimer – Yawns.**

**A/N – If things are moving too fast I apologize, but I don't want you all getting bored with the nitty gritty stuff, it'll be better for you in the long run... trust me. **

* * *

6:30pm

Booth, Brennan and Molly had been playing 'Operation' for the last hour and the little girl still found the buzzing just as funny as the first time she'd played. Her parents couldn't help but laugh with her whenever her giggles sounded.

"Again Daddy."

Booth hit the sides of the game with the tweezers and laughed as she squealed in delight again.

"Ok, Princess, I think that's enough now, how about we settle down and watch some TV before story time?"

Molly nodded and began packing up the little pieces from the game, putting each part in its correct place, before flicking the switch and turning the game off. Brennan placed the lid on the box and gave it to her daughter to put back in the cupboard.

"Here you are, remember, neatly please."

Molly nodded and trotted over to the open cupboard and placed the box inside, on top of the other games and closed the door.

"How about you go brush your teeth Baby?"

Molly looked at her Mom and then the TV.

"You won't miss anything, go on, quickly now."

Molly turned and hurried off to the bathroom, hearing her father yell out as she went.

"Make sure you brush them properly, Daddy's gonna check."

Molly had a tendency to speed through tasks she found boring, to get to the stuff she deemed fun, as with any child and teeth cleaning was boring.

"K Daddy."

Brennan smiled and settled back into the couch with Booth.

"I got an email today from Parker."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, what about?"

"He wanted to tell me his and Annie's Science Project for the school fare is being judged on Wednesday and he wanted to know if we could come."

"What did you say?"

Brennan smiled.

"I wrote back that I would ask you and see what your case load would be like, but that I would be there."

Booth nodded, he loved the way she always made time for Parker, no matter what else was going on.

"I'll try and get there, maybe take a longer lunch or something, what time is the judging?"

"One PM in the science Labs."

Booth nodded and smiled as Molly ran back into the lounge room and crawled up onto her Daddy's lap.

"Show me your teeth Princess."

Molly turned and grinned at him.

"Did you brush them properly? It didn't feel like it took very long?"

Molly swallowed and nodded.

"I only got little teef Daddy, not big ones like you."

Brennan smiled as Booth touched his front teeth.

"My teeth aren't big."

Molly giggled at her Daddy's sad face; she reached up and patted his hair.

"It's ok Daddy, your teef look nice for you, you got a big mouff for em too, and I only got a little mouff."

Brennan laughed at the incredulous look on her boyfriend's face; he looked at Bones and smiled.

"Listen to her, she's definitely your daughter, trying to dig her way out and only getting deeper."

Brennan winked at him and kissed her daughter's cheek.

They were just flicking through TV stations when Booth's cell rang, he groaned and sent Molly over to get it from the bench.

"Booth?"

Brennan watched him frown.

"Yes Sir, ok ten o clock, I'll be there."

He hung up and looked to Brennan.

"Meeting with Cullen tomorrow at ten."

Brennan frowned.

"On a Saturday?"

Booth nodded and shrugged.

"Sounds important, apparently the Director is gonna be there too."

"Have you done something wrong?"

"Nope, why do you always assume I've done something wrong?"

Brennan smiled at his down trodden look.

"I don't, but let's face it; they never call you in to congratulate you on something."

Booth had to agree, but Cullen had told him this meeting was not for reprimanding.

* * *

8:40pm

Annie smiled from her desk as her dad cheered for her. She had asked her parents last week to help her extend her vocabulary. She had been doing her homework when a knock at her door, caused her to stop, after inviting whoever it was in, her Dad appeared and had began firing questions at her; that was half an hour ago.

"Alright, hazardous?"

Annie tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment.

"Umm, risky, dangerous an...d perilous?"

She smiled as he clapped from her bed.

"How many more do you want?"

She looked to the digital display of her clock and smiled.

"Umm two more?"

"Ok."

Hodgins flipped through the pages of the thesaurus and picked a word.

"Ready?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Ok, private."

Again she tilted her head running through words that could mean the same thing.

"Secluded?"

Hodgins nodded and smiled proudly.

"Umm concealed, isolated... umm remote and personal?"

Hodgins chuckled and nodded.

"Excellent, ok last one..."

He flipped the pages again.

"Stir."

Annie smiled at the way some words were easier than others.

"Mix, blend, mingle, it can also be like 'stirred' emotions so rouse, energize, provoke umm..."

"Ok, ok smarty that's enough for tonight or you're not gonna sleep, how about you down the books for the night, come watch some TV or something?"

She nodded, she loved that she had parents who wanted to spend time with her now, parents who included her in the simple things, like dinner preparation and watching a movie, she really didn't think life could get better.

* * *

9:10pm

"Parker?"

Parker turned in his desk chair to where his Mom was knocking on his door. It was just after nine and she had been home for twenty minutes.

"Hi Mom."

Bec smiled, her son had changed from the twelve year old she had left three months ago and the last two days had shown her that.

"You busy Sweetie?"

He shrugged.

"Just writing study notes, Bones says it good to write them from the beginning and then you just revise as you go."

Bec nodded and sat down on the bed. She looked around her son's room, she had been in here a hundred times, but it was different now. His posters of comic book heroes had been taken down; replaced with pictures of sights from Yosemite and Awards of achievement he'd had framed. Sports stars no longer stuck to every blank space, instead large pieces of cardboard with time tables and graphs took their place, on closer inspection she could see they were charts with his grades, showing areas he needed to improve and others where his skills were clear; she knew it must have Brennan's idea.

His trophies for sport and academic competitions were on display, basketball highest point scorer, football man of the match, science fare runner up, math competition winner, various ribbons for Hockey and his cross country and carnival certificates and medallions.

She was proud of her son, he was a high achiever and he'd done it all in the last four years or so and without her help or Drew's.

"Sweetie come sit over here for a sec."

Parker closed his text book, marking his page with his ruler and frowned as he approached his Mom.

"Is something wrong Mom?"

She smiled as he sat beside her; she reached up and ran her fingers through his slightly darkening hair.

"I could ask you the same question Parks."

He furrowed his brow and tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy Baby?"

He dropped his head and swallowed thickly.

"I... I'm ok Mom, school is just... it's a bit harder."

Bec smiled and tilted his head back up.

"Parker Matthew Booth, I don't want you to lie to me, I want the truth thank you."

He grimaced; he hated the full name treatment.

"I..."

She looked at him waiting, she knew what he was going to saying and she had been dreading it.

"I'm fine Mom, just tired is all."

He forced a smile and watched his Mom frown.

"Par..."

"Honestly Mom, I should really get to bed though, I have soccer practice in the morning and we start at seven now."

Bec knew she was being dismissed in a way and nodded, tonight was not the night for this talk, it was obvious her Son wasn't ready and she wasn't going to push him.

"Ok, Baby, see you in the morning."

Parker nodded, knowing it was unlikely, but a nice thought all the same.

"Night Mom."

He watched her walk out and close the door quietly, Parker sighed, he hated lying, but he couldn't tell her he hated being back here that he was lonely again and felt like he didn't belong; no that wouldn't be right.

* * *

Saturday September 10th

Booth had left home at nine AM, giving himself plenty of time to get to work and up to Cullen's office. He knew there would be no receptionist today and so simply checked the door handle to see if it was unlocked and twisted.

Taking a breath he entered the waiting room; he walked over to his boss's door, tapped once and moved to take a seat.

Booth had already been by his own office and left his cell and personal effects in his locked drawer, before coming up the only thing he had on himself, was his FBI ID and his gun.

The door opened to Cullen's office and the bald headed man appeared.

"Booth, you're early."

Booth looked to his watch and smiled.

"Sorry Sir, living with Bones has an effect on punctuality, better early than late she says."

Cullen nodded and smiled, amused by his agents words.

"She's a smart woman... a little annoying at times, but you can't say she's not smart."

Booth smiled and nodded, he knew Cullen was joking the man held a soft spot of affection for the superior squint as he called her.

"Yes Sir."

Cullen gestured him into the office and whispered they weren't alone. Booth swallowed as he stepped in and saw the Director and the chief co-ordinator to the Director, along with a typist in the corner.

"Sir, Sir."

Booth nodded in their direction and took the only seat available to him at the table.

"Special Agent Booth."

Booth gave a tight smile and nodded again.

"Yes Sir."

The Director looked up from the file he was holding.

"You enjoy your work Agent?"

Booth raised his brows at the question.

"Yes Sir."

"What is it you like about your job?"

Booth was unsure where this line of questioning was going, but he wasn't about to ask; not yet at least.

"Putting the bad guys away Sir, doing the hard work to get that conviction and make our country safer."

The Director nodded.

"You have a family Agent?"

"Yes Sir."

"How does your family feel about your work, about the possibility of you facing death daily?"

Booth frowned again.

"My family know no different Sir... Sir am I being fired?"

All three men in the room chuckled, while the typist continued tapping away at her keys.

"No Agent, we... The FBI has a proposition for you, it's temporary, but after much discussion, it's been decided you are the best candidate."

Booth looked to Cullen who was watching him and silently telling him to wait it out.

"Best candidate for what Sir?"

The Director handed the file he'd been holding across to Booth and gave a single nod to indicate he could read it.

"We want you to head up a field unit training station for three months; you'd be in charge of six men and women, three pairs. Theses partners have done minimal street work, but have never closed a case."

Booth flipped through the pages reading briefly what the position would entail. It meant he'd be off active murder cases and going through the process of already solved ones, it meant for three months he wouldn't be solving murders and he wouldn't be working with his partner. It also meant a much larger salary, which he couldn't justify passing over really, but he needed to think and he needed to discuss things with Bones.

"Ahh, when do you need an answer?"

The Director looked to the chief, wondering what there was to think about.

"I need to discuss this with my girlfriend and my partner."

The Chief spoke up from his spot.

"We thought your partner was your girlfriend."

Booth smiled.

"In theory yes Sir, but they both have very different opinions of things."

Cullen smiled and looked to the Director and the Chief.

"It's like having a split personality."

Booth smiled, he hadn't thought of it like that, but he guessed it could be said.

Doctor Brennan was very goal orientated, logical and could compartmentalize at the snap of the fingers, while Temperance it seemed was a little more emotional than she led people to believe.

The Director told Booth a little about the job, explaining he'd be showing them techniques to interrogate, how to follow leads, what types of questions to ask witnesses and suspects to obtain maximum information retrieval and at the end of each week, would be evaluating their progress.

At the end of the meeting Booth left, shaking all their hands and telling them he'd report back Monday morning with his decision, before leaving.

* * *

Brennan and Molly had been at the organic market for half an hour, she felt her cell vibrate and pulled it from her pocket.

'**On my way home. Xxx'**

Brennan smiled.

'**Ok at the market, be back soon. Xxx'**

She pocketed her cell again and called Molly over from the cherry stand where two other children were encouraging Molly to dangle cherries off their ears like they were.

Molly turned and looked to her Mom, arm out in indication, she wanted Molly to take her hand. The three year old took a final glance at the children, gave a small shake of head and skipped over to her Mom again.

"Come on Baby, we need to be quick, Daddy's on his way home and we're not done shopping."

* * *

Booth walked into the empty house going straight to the bedroom to change out of his suit and into some casual clothes. He placed all the paper work he'd been given on the dresser and went into the bathroom to throw cold water over his face.

He heard the front door open and his daughter scream out.

"Daddy is you home now?"

He chuckled, dried his face with a towel and walked out of the bedroom with a smile.

"Daddy is home."

"DADDY!"

Molly ran straight to his arms and smiled.

"We was shopping Daddy, we got fruits and veg-a-tabbles."

Booth smiled.

"Fruit and vegetables, yum, did you get Daddy some berries?"

Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, da blue ones."

Brennan stepped out from the kitchen and smiled, holding two small bowls of mixed fresh berries.

"Go wash your hands Baby and then you can have these."

Molly smiled, kicking to get down from her father's arms, so she could do as requested.

Booth watched Brennan place the plastic bowl in the lounge room beside Molly's coloring book and crayons and then followed Bones back into the kitchen, where she placed a bowl for him at the table.

"So what was the meeting about?"

Molly came running back in, huffing and puffing and looked to the table, frowning when her bowl wasn't there.

"In the lounge room Sweetheart..."

Brennan handed her a napkin.

"Here, wipe your hands on this when you're done, not your clothes and not the furniture."

Molly took the paper and trotted off, screaming back her thanks.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Brennan smiled.

"Do you want to do it?"

Booth shrugged.

"I think the money would make it worth our while."

Brennan smiled.

"Will you be happy doing it?"

Booth tilted his head to the side.

"I'll miss working with you."

Bones took his hand.

"If doing this is going to make you happy then I think you should do it Booth, it's an opportunity to teach and pass on your knowledge and skill and it will be good to add to your many qualifications too."

Booth nodded.

"So I'm doing this, I'm going to teach for three months?"

Brennan smiled, she could tell he wanted her approval and she was giving it willingly, he was gaining more responsibility and his personality thrived on that.

"Yes, you're going to be a teacher."

Booth chuckled.

"I guess I'll fill out the paperwork tonight and have it ready for hand in on Monday.

Brennan nodded.

"Will we get a new FBI agent working as a liaison?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, probably."

This was the part he wasn't thrilled about, he didn't want her having a new partner and he didn't trust anyone to protect her like he could.

Brennan nodded.

"Well I was thinking, it would give Wendell some field experience if he was partnered with the new Agent."

Booth grinned, he knew she was backing down for him, he didn't know how he knew, but it was clear.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Yup, I already have a partner, I don't need two."

Booth chuckled and stood up, beckoning her up for a hug.

"You're the best Bones."

She tilted her head and frowned slightly.

"The best at what Booth?"

"Everything Bones, you're the best at everything.

* * *

Parker waved as Darren's Mom and Alex and Darren waved from the car after dropping him home. He knew by the missing car his Mom wasn't home and so walked around the back of the house to gain entry.

Unlocking the back door he dropped his gear in the laundry and walked into the kitchen. On the bench was a note.

**Hey Sweetie, had to go out for a bit, call me when you get in, love Mom xx.**

Parker walked over to the phone and dialed, he waited for the answering machine to kick in, but smiled when his Mom answered.

"Hey Honey, how was practice?"

"Ok I guess."

"Good, well there's some cookies in the cupboard, but don't eat them all, I'll be home later and Mrs Winslow will be over to check on you later, Rose will be over at two ok?"

Parker groaned.

"Can't you tell Mrs Winslow not to worry, I'll be fine Mom, please, she talks for ages and I wanna study, I don't need a babysitter."

Rebecca sighed.

"You'll stay inside the house and lock the doors?"

"Yes, I won't cook or light matches and candles either Mom."

He rolled his eyes and heard his Mom's smile in her voice.

"Ok no need for cheek, but Rose is still coming round later."

"Fine, she just watches TV anyway."

Bec knew Rose didn't do a lot, she didn't expect her to, never had really, the woman cooked and was simply an adult presence in the house when Drew or she couldn't be there.

"Ok, I'll call Mrs Winslow, I'll have my cell so call if you need anything."

"I will."

"Ok, love you Parks."

He smiled.

"Love you too Mom, bye."

They ended the calls and Parker hung up, heading to the kitchen for food.

* * *

Monday morning came and Booth dropped his girls at the Lab, Molly went down to the day care facility again, something she was enjoying immensely and Brennan went to identify the remains of the world war one soldiers waiting for her in the Ookey room.

"Hey Sweetie."

Brennan turned to see her friend and smiled.

"Angela are you back from Maternity leave already?"

Angela smiled.

"No, just came in to take Hodgie for lunch."

Brennan frowned looking at her watch.

"Lunch."

Angela frowned.

"Yeah hey you wanna join us?"

Brennan looked up a little confused for a second.

"Where did the time go... no thank you I have to get Molly, I promised her lunch in the gardens we packed a picnic, thank you though Angela."

Angela watched her unbuttoning her lab coat in a hurry.

"Well are you free after lunch, maybe we can have a little girl chat."

Brennan smiled.

"Sure Ange, I should be back about one thirty."

Angela smiled as Brennan ducked into her office, grabbed a picnic blanket a basket and raced off. She looked down to the little boy in her arms.

"You better get used to that, your Auntie Temperance is always in a rush."

* * *

Parker sat down in the school cafeteria, he pushed his food around his plate, uninterested in it and not particularly focused on it either.

"Parker?"

He continued pushing his food around.

"Parker?"

Looking up at his girlfriend and best friend he could tell it wasn't the first time she'd called him.

"Hmm sorry? What's wrong?"

Annie smiled sadly, Parker had been not himself since this morning and even in their emails over the weekend she felt cause to ask him if everything was ok.

"Nothing is wrong with me, what's wrong with you Parker?"

He smiled.

"I..."

Annie held up her hand and gave him a serious look.

"Don't tell me you're fine either."

He smiled and lowered his head.

"It's nothing really Annie, I just..."

She placed her hand over his and squeezed gently to prod him into continuing.

"I just really miss living with Dad and Bones and Molly. I love my Mom, but she's always busy with work and then she's tired and Drew just sleeps all the time. I know that they work and it's important but... I just miss being with Dad and everyone and Mom's been trying really hard, she calls me from work when I get home and asks me about school and stuff, but..."

Annie felt bad for him, but was unsure what to do, she had never met Bec and so didn't feel she could offer advice and then really, she had no advice to offer.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

He shook his head.

"Nope, it would really hurt Mom if I tell her I don't want to live with her anymore; I already hurt her when I asked if she'd sign the paperwork to make Bones my legal guardian too."

Annie nodded, she and Parker had talked extensively about his decision to want Brennan as his guardian, Parker had always wanted his Dad and Bones together, he'd always wanted a family that lived together, ever since a being a small child and seeing his friends with it and though Drew and his Mom were together, Parker didn't consider Drew, anything more than a friend and his Mom's 'special' friend; with Bones and his Dad, he had a Mom and a Dad and a sister under the one roof and he loved it, he felt as if he belonged to a traditional family. With his real Mom, he always felt in the way, not that she meant to make him feel like that; but Parker Booth was very in tune with those around him and he could read people like a book, when his Mom was home, she was always thinking about work and that made him feel unimportant to her.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

* * *

Booth was given his orders that morning and had spent the last few hours going over names and each agent's history in the file. He wrote notes in the margins on areas of improvement he thought were needed and gave the files to Sweets to give a character profile that would help him get the best out of each agent's personality type.

He would meet the team tomorrow morning and begin work with them on Wednesday.

Cullen had given Booth back cases that he and Bone's had solved a few years back, making Booth think about how far they'd come from those days of sexual tension and emotional highs.

* * *

"Mommy I is full now, no more please."

Brennan smiled as she placed the first half of her second sandwich down on the napkin and picked up her bottle of water.

"Ok, well you don't have to eat it all."

Molly capped her bottle and handed it to her Mom with a smile as she wiped her face.

"Is I clean Mommy?"

Brennan giggled.

"Yes Baby, all clean."

"We play wif the ball now please."

Bones looked to the foam soccer ball, Booth had purchased a few weeks ago to play with, he was always worried his daughter would get knocked out by the weight of a regular soccer ball and so purchased the soft foam one in its place.

"Yes we can play, are we going to kick it or play catch?"

Molly thought about this very tough question and tilted her head to the side.

"Catch?"

Brennan picked up the ball and walked away from the picnic area they'd created.

"Run over there Baby."

Molly skipped over and stopped a short distance away.

"Ok, ready?"

The three year old held her arms up uncoordinatedly, ready to catch the ball as it flew through the air toward her.

"Ah huh go Mommy."

Bones smiled and threw the ball underarm to her daughter, only to watch it bounce out of her arms and roll off a little, making the little girl run after it, in a typical clumsy manner; making her mother wish she had a camera on her person.

* * *

**Another one complete, please review.**


	158. Chapter 158

**Disclaimer – Yowzer... chapter 158.**

**A/N – Let us continue.**

* * *

Wednesday.

Brennan rolled up to the school and looked around, before glancing at the clock on the dashboard. Twelve forty one, she frowned, where were all the cars, parents to the children in the science section of the school fair.

The fair was on Saturday and Parker would not be attending, he thought school fairs were boring and mainly for little kids, so he was glad they judged the competitions before the day; well some of them, art got judged on the fair day as did the home economics stuff, girls baking cakes mostly and though he loved cooking it wasn't something he wanted to be judged on in front of his school peers.

Parker looked to the door leading into the Lab, there was fifteen minutes before the judging and Bones said she'd come, he'd never known her to break her word but, he wondered if she got caught up with something.

There were twelve other parents in the room; most kids however were without their parents for one reason or another. Sitting at his desk he smiled seeing Annie walk in with Angela, Michael and Brennan.

Brennan noticed not many parents were in the Lab at all, but her thoughts were halted when she saw Parker barreling toward her.

"I thought maybe you weren't coming."

She hugged him hard and kissed his head.

"Of course I'd come this is a very important event for you both and I want to be here to support you."

Parker looked around and then back to his Mom.

"Where's Molly?"

Bones smiled at his concern.

"She in day care, it was easier to leave her there, she's happy with her friends and she would only be bored here."

Parker nodded.

"Dad can't come?"

"Dad can come."

Both families turned at the sound of the strong voice and smiled as Booth and Hodgins walked in together.

Both twelve year olds exclaimed their father's title at once and while one hugged her Dad the other did a secret handshake and knuckles in greeting.

* * *

"Parents, carers and students, thank you for coming to this year's inter school science fair competition for pairs."

There was some applause from parents who thought it warranted so, while most sat and waited for the head of science to continue.

"As with each year, this year's winning pair, will gain credit for their hard work with a certificate of attainment and advanced credit to their end of year grade, also after much discussion with the parents and teachers committee, it's been finally decided to reward our students of academia with a prize each for their efforts and this year's winners will be the very lucky recipients of a brand new computer touch pad."

There were cheers from around the room from the kids who had worked over their summer vacation to get extra credit instead of going out and playing and socializing, these were the students that always strive for the high bar and were often cast out by fellow class mates as they hadn't yet worked out how to balance, school popularity and book smarts yet; well all except one of them.

"Ok so this year we had a tough choice and it came down to three projects in the end, Mae Lee and Kya Mobes for their project on Nutritional benefits of hydroponically grown food cultivated in natural light versus no light..."

Brennan raised her brows, thinking of the delicious white asparagus she loved that were grown in darkness.

"Tianna Blackwood and Margaret Hines, for their project on the study of Global warming and its effects to the Antarctic Ice Sheet and Parker Booth and Annica Newman for their project on the study of Human encroachment on fertile land and it's destructive effects on the environment."

Annie and Parker blushed as their parents whooped and whistled like they were at a sporting event, making other parents turn and snicker.

"As I said it was a tight race between these three groups, extensive research had been carried out, with all sources documented and results conclusive and well above standard seventh grade work, but a decision had to be made and this year the winners of the School Science Competition are Kya Mobes and Mae Lee..."

The crowd cheered and clapped as the partners stood up and smiled, walking to the front of the room to collect their prizes and certificates. Annie and Parker looked to each other disappointed and then up to their parents sadly.

"... And Annica Newman and Parker Booth."

The room quietened and looked to the front, Annie and Parker's heads snapped to the front of the room, glancing around and wondering if they had heard their names correctly.

"That's right folks the entries to this year's competition were so good we had to pick two winners, so a round of applause for equal first place winners Parker and Annica, come on over you two."

The crowd clapped loudly again, everyone wanting to support the students who put a premium on education and studies over video games and time wasting, like so many children these days. Again their parents were whooping and cheering loudly, making both preteens blush furiously.

* * *

The four parents said good bye to their kids after having lunch with them and left school the grounds taking the prizes and certificates with them. Annie and Parker were going to catch the bus to Lab after school and begin this year's science club together and then Annie would go home with her Father and Parker would stay with his Mom and sister till their Dad came to take him back to his biological Mom's for the rest of the week.

Booth went back to his class of agents he was training, so far he had no complaints about them and organized a time to bring them all into the Lab and introduce them to his family and work associates.

Angela and Brennan met back at her office for a little more girl time with Michael and Hodgins who had gotten a ride with Booth traveled back to the Lab with his wife and son.

"So Sweetie, tell me, what's been happening?"

Brennan smiled and looked down to her lap where Michael was currently playing with her fingers.

"I assume you're talking about my home life considering the way you are very much involved in my professional life?"

Angela smiled.

"Yeah Honey and don't leave out the good bits."

Brennan laughed.

"Booth tells me what's ours is ours Angela, I... I feel I would be betraying his trust if I told you about our sex life."

Angela laughed and held up her hands.

"Hey, I didn't ask about that, though I wouldn't knock back any gossip, I take it he's very good."

Brennan smiled at the wink her friend threw her.

"Yes he is... I... I would say the best I've ever... Angela no, I can't tell you."

Again Angela was laughing.

* * *

It was Friday night and Parker had been in his room since he got home that afternoon. He yawned and replied to an email from Annie, she had been checking up on him regularly since Monday and although he appreciated it, he felt bad she was worrying about him.

He looked up as a shadow was cast across his desk and smiled at his Mom.

"Hi I didn't see you come home, Rose put your dinner in the microwave, Drew called too, one of his workmen staple gunned his hand to a wall and Drew had to go to the hospital with him, so he's gonna be late."

Bec nodded and leaned against the desk, looking down onto her Son's homework book.

"Thanks Sweetie, did you have a good day?"

Parker shrugged.

"It was ok, we got a new chemistry teacher, Ms Thirlwell got appendicitis and won't be back for a while."

Bec grimaced; she remembered having appendicitis well and didn't envy anyone who had to experience it.

"Ouch."

Parker nodded and looked back to his computer as an email alert came through.

"Are you looking forward to visiting your Dad and Brennan and Molly on Sunday?"

The smile was instant as he nodded and Bec knew she had to ask her next question.

"Do you miss living there?"

"I..."

Bec looked on him with a heavy heart; she had known this day was brewing for months now, since the guardianship papers had been signed.

"You what Sweetie?"

Parker looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I don't wanna hurt you Mom."

Rebecca was not a stupid woman; she knew her son was unhappy, he had no friends in their neighborhood and all his out of school sports clubs were too far to walk to. He caught a bus home from school and went straight to his room to begin homework, she was never home before eight thirty and Drew worked hard at his job and he was usually in bed by eight. Parker was alone a lot and he had always been a social child, she knew he wasn't getting what he needed and she didn't want him to resent her later on down the track.

"Tell me what you want Parker, I promise you, I'll be ok Baby."

He wiped his eyes in frustration, how dare the tears fall without his expressed permission, he was trying to be a man here, he took a breath.

"I wanna go back."

Bec nodded.

"Back to your Dad and Brennan's?"

The twelve year nodded, feeling as if he'd broken some commandment about honoring thy Mother or something, his chest hurt and his eyes were blurred, but when he looked up into her eyes he saw nothing but understanding and a soft smile.

"You... you're not mad?"

Bec sighed.

"Drew and I have been talking on the phone today, we both see you're unhappy here and I spoke to your Dad and he's talking to Brennan tonight."

Parker frowned.

"Talking about what?"

"On Sunday, when you go back to your Dad's you're going to stay there, you'll come here whenever you want to and for vacations if you want, maybe a couple of weekends a month, like you did when you were little with your Dad... or more if you want them, but we're going to destroy the custody rights Parker, you're old enough now to decide where you want to live and if living with your Dad is what you need, then so be it."

Parker threw himself into his Mother's arms and hugged her.

"Really?"

She bit back her sob and nodded.

"Really Parker, I just want you to be happy that's all a mother ever wants for her child."

Parker nodded.

"Ca... can I call Dad?"

Bec smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed, don't be too long ok."

Parker nodded, staying in his Mom's arms a little longer, before watching her leave.

* * *

Booth got home from work later than usual; Bec had caught him on his cell just as he was getting into the car. She'd been crying and he offered to come over, but she insisted there was no need. They talked about Parker and she informed him their son was out of sorts, anti social at home, not eating much, awkward and sleeping bad. Booth had been surprised Bec had noticed so much was wrong with him, after all he'd only been there a week and the daytime was spent at school.

Bec had asked him if he'd be willing to have Parker full time indefinitely unless their Son decided against it. Booth had been over the moon and he knew his ex knew as much. She told him to discuss it with Brennan and let her know and although he had every intention of talking to Bones, he knew she would be more than happy for Parker to live with them permanently and he'd told Bec as much.

So now here he was walking through the front door, forty five minutes later than he was supposed to and trying to be quiet in case their daughter was asleep.

Brennan poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled as he shed his jacket and hung it over the chair.

"Thank you for the text, now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He smiled and pulled the chair out, pointing to it and indicating he wanted her to sit.

"Booth?"

He smiled, watching her grab her tea from the bench and sit slowly.

"Booth what's going on, you're acting strangely."

Booth sat on the seat opposite her and rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

"I was getting in the car this evening and I answered a call from Bec."

Brennan raised her brows, she knew nothing was wrong with Parker; her boyfriend seemed almost giddy not upset.

"And? What did she want?"

"Bones..."

Booth leaned in taking her hands in his and smiling.

"How would you feel about Parker living here on a permanent basis?"

A smile broke across her face instantly and then she frowned.

"What I... wait are you joking?"

Booth shook his head and smiled at his girlfriend, almost vibrating in her seat.

"Really, all the time? As in he would live here full time?"

Booth nodded.

"Bec worries that Parker is unhappy and she's going to talk to him tonight and see what he wants, but she said either way she's going to destroy the custody order from the courts, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure Parker will be moving in for good, if you're ok with it?"

Brennan's arms were around his neck instantly and she was in his lap, hugging him tightly.

"Of course it's ok with me, more than ok, you know I want him here, watching him walk out the door was just..."

He watched tears fill her eyes again and pulled her tight to his body.

In the distance they heard the phone ring, but neither registered it straight away until the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad it's me."

Booth smiled.

"Hey Me, you talked to your Mom?"

Parker smiled.

"Ah huh, did you talk to Bones?"

Booth chuckled.

"There was nothing to talk about Pal; she wants you here as much as you want to be he..."

Brennan snatched the phone from Booth and smiled into the receiver.

"Are you moving in Parker? Did you make a decision?"

The twelve year old smiled at her excitement.

"Yeah, I wanna come back with you guys, can I Mom?"

"Oh Sweetheart yes of course you can come now if you want, I'll come get you."

Booth chuckled at her excitement as he watched her bouncing on the spot happily.

"Ha, Mom's in bed, I think she was trying to be happy for me, but really she's sad."

"Well that's understandable Parker, you're a very special young man, she knows that so she's bound to be upset you're leaving."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

Brennan smiled.

"Maybe we can have your Mom and Drew over for dinner once a week."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, she'd like that I think."

Brennan and Parker said their goodbyes and Booth got back on the phone to discuss Sunday with him, though Booth would need to speak to Bec again before the day came.

"Ok Buddy, well I think it's time you went to bed don't you?"

Parker looked to the clock on the wall and nodded.

"Yeah, I have soccer practice in the morning and Kyle's Dad hates waiting, coz he drops us off before he goes to the gym."

"Alright, well I'll see ya Sunday Pal, be good."

"I will, night Dad."

Booth smiled.

"Night Pal, love you Buddy."

"Love you too Dad."

Booth listened to the dial tone and replaced the receiver back in the cradle.

* * *

Molly wandered sleepily down the hall toward her parents voices; she rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned. Brennan looked up with a smiled and furrowed her brow seeing the little girl up, it wasn't often Molly woke before four after falling asleep and looking to the TV digital display she saw her daughter had only been down for an hour and a half.

"Hey Baby, what's the matter?"

Molly held her arms out to her Mom and was lifted gently.

"Hey Princess."

Molly rested her head on her Mom's shoulder and looked to her Daddy with a barely there smile.

"Everything ok Princess?"

"My tummy hurts."

Brennan looked to Booth and moved to the couch.

"How does it hurt Sweetie, do you feel sick?"

Molly shook her head.

"It's ouchy."

Booth brushed her fringe back and felt her forehead for a fever but found none.

"I'll get some Tylenol."

Brennan nodded and cuddled her daughter close, kissing her forehead and whispering quiet words of love and reassurance.

Booth rummaged through the top shelf of the pantry for the Tylenol, he hated when his kids were sick, he hated when anyone he loved was sick, but kids were worse, especially his kids. Pulling it down he checked the expiry date and gave it a shake, before pulling the plastic medicine cup off the top and measuring out the dosage required.

Brennan looked up as Booth walked back in, she smiled.

"She's asleep."

He placed the cup on the table and sat down beside them both.

"Ok, let her sleep then."

Brennan nodded, knowing if her daughter woke again with the tummy ache the medicine was within reach, though she felt Molly's upset belly was simply a case of her feeling her Mom's anxiety and anxiety over the fact she went to bed without seeing her Daddy.

Booth switched the TV on and they sat back and watched reruns of the 'X-Files' which Booth always insisted they watch, when he stumbled over them.

"So how was teaching today, you haven't said anything, did something happen?"

Booth smiled and shrugged.

"No I just forgot about today after Bec called... I think I've been on cloud nine since then."

Brennan smiled.

"It is very good news."

Booth beamed.

"Yeah... must be hard for Becca though, she does love Parks, I know it sometimes seems like she's too busy for him, but she does love him."

Brennan nodded.

"I know."

Brennan didn't really understand, from her perspective given her history, she knew how it felt to feel unwanted or under-appreciated, she worked hard to get good grades to please her families, but when they didn't acknowledge her achievements it was hurtful, she tried to be obedient and responsible, to make them proud, but ultimately felt unimportant when her good behavior was for nought. Parker was similar to Brennan in many ways and so she responded to him, in the way she had wanted to be treated and it seemed to have the desired effect.

"Still, I'm so looking forward to this, having our whole family under one roof, it's gonna be amazing."

She giggled at his silly grin and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah... it really will be.

* * *

Bec and Parker spent Saturday afternoon packing up his stuff he would need for day to day life, all his clothes and school awards and achievements. He packed up his computer, despite already having a laptop at his Dad's, he knew they could easily set up another computer and maybe then his Dad could have his own too.

"Do you want to take your toys and stuff?"

Parker smiled at the plastic containers under his bed, Lego, soldiers, cars, trains, it wasn't that long ago he used to play with them, but he'd outgrown them now.

"Maybe Michael will want them?"

It took Bec a second to think of whom her son was referring to and then it clicked. She had heard a lot of the much anticipated little boy and had to admit, thought she would have met him by now, but life had been crazy and things at work tense, three of the newest lawyers on pay roll had been let go and Bec had taken on two of their case loads, she barely had time to come home before having to be back at work, next week she had to travel an hour to and from work which meant less time home the money was great though and that's what kept her motivated.

"Perhaps, you don't think you'd like to keep any of it?"

Parker shrugged, if he was going to keep any of it, it would be the cars, his Dad had given him most of them, a car a month for times he was away and those cars had meant a lot to a three year old Parker, each car meant Daddy hadn't forgotten him, even though he couldn't see him and they couldn't talk, when the post man came with a parcel covered in stamps, Parker knew, he was still his Daddy's little man, but he didn't admit that to his Mom.

"I dunno, I'll see."

Bec smiled and nodded, she couldn't imagine her son letting go of the metal cars he had slept with each night, most kids slept with a teddy or something soft, but her son slept with his toy cars and cried helplessly when they were removed.

"Ok. Are you going to leave your posters on the wall?"

He looked around at the two remaining hockey and baseball stars and smiled.

"I dunno, maybe leave em here?"

Bec nodded; pleased the room would still hold some of her son's presence.

"Sure, what about your books?"

"I'll take them, some I'll keep, but Molly loves books and I have lots she hasn't seen before."

Bec nodded and moved to the shelf to begin packing them. Parker watched his Mom for a second and walked over.

"Mom?"

She turned with a false smile.

"Yeah Baby."

He searched her eyes and then leaned in a hugged her.

"I know you're sad, you don't have to pretend."

Rebecca hugged her child tightly and kissed his head.

"I am sad Sweetie, but if I cry now... I won't stop, so maybe its better I don't."

He nodded pretending to agree, he didn't think it would help matters to tell her his Dad always said, emotions were better out than in.

"I spoke to Bones last night too; she said if you want, you and Drew can come over for dinner each week."

Bec smiled, she really couldn't ask for her ex to be with a nicer woman, Temperance was very generous and apparently selfless too, she knew given the situation be reversed she would not be so accommodating.

"That'd be great Parks, I'll chat to your Dad and Bones about it and we'll see what happens huh?"

Parker nodded and smiled.

Bec knew this was best for her son, moving in with his other family meant he would always have someone home and he wouldn't be on his own, between she and Drew, they just couldn't be home all the time when he was and she really didn't like thinking of him as lonely, despite Rose being there.

She released him and kissed his head.

"I am going to miss you around here though, it won't be the same and you have to know you can come back anytime."

He nodded, knowing that with all the issues he may face at his Dad and Bone's place with his sister, he still wouldn't want to come back here permanently, but he nodded nonetheless, not wanting to upset his Mom further.

"Thanks Mom."

They both looked to the book shelf and began taking the volumes off and packing them neatly in the cardboard box behind them.

* * *

**Ok, next chapter moving day and then I have a surprise for you all coming up... Please review, they inspire me.**

**PS – You do all remember Rose from season 2 right? Parker's Nanny?**


	159. Chapter 159

**Disclaimer – I still own my own characters Yay me.**

**A/N – Ok, let's get Parker settled into his new permanent home **

* * *

It was eleven thirty Am when Booth pulled up at Becs for the second time; he'd been by earlier to pick Parker up for church so they could go to service and now have come to collect Parker's things.

"So you reckon we'll fit everything in on the one trip Pal?"

Parker looked in the back seat to try and judge the space his belongings would fill and shrugged.

"Maybe, if we lay the seats down there's not that much, just two cases, three boxes and my school stuff."

Booth grinned.

"Which will add up to more than everything else put together."

Parker chuckled and slapped his Dad's arm.

"Will not."

They walked up the path and smiled as the front door opened, when they reached the steps.

"Hey guys, how was church?"

Booth knew Bec was trying to keep things low key, she was on the verge of crying and the woman hated to cry, more than Bones did, Bec usually got mad rather than upset, her tears would more than likely turn into scathing remarks and threats.

"It was fine."

She nodded as they both walked in, Booth squeezing her shoulder in show of support as he walked past her.

* * *

"Mommy why is we cleaning Parker's room, he's a big boy he can clean."

Brennan smiled.

"Parker's coming home today Baby and we want him to start off in a nice dust free room don't we?"

Molly nodded and copied her Mom as she wiped over the bedside tables, Brennan turned the alarm clock on and set the time, placing it back where it was after getting Molly to wipe under it.

"Good girl, can you feed Parker's fish like yesterday for Mommy?"

Molly nodded, placing her dusting cloth on the mattress and moving to the desk to get Parker's chair, she dragged it over to the tank and climbed carefully up.

Brennan grabbed her daughter's arm so she wouldn't fall and took the top off the fish food flakes.

"Here you are."

Molly dipped two little fingers in and removed a small pinch of the colored flakes, before sprinkling them into the tank.

"Here fishies, I got your stinky food."

Brennan smiled as her daughter made sure the food was evenly spread throughout the tank.

"Now you gottsta all share, no fighting please."

She waggled her little digit at them and watched as they sucked up the soggy flakes. Brennan capped the container and lifted her daughter off the chair, dropping her gently to the bed with a bounce making the little girl giggle.

"Mommy dat was funny."

Brennan smiled pushing the chair back to the desk and moving back to her child.

"Was it?"

Molly nodded with her silly grin.

"You know what else we should do?"

Molly looked up intrigued and shrugged.

"You remember when we made cinnamon buns a long time ago?"

Molly nodded and smiled, she remembered her Daddy wasn't her Daddy back then and she didn't know she had a brother.

"Would you like to make some more?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically as her Mother grinned.

"Ok, let's go..."

Brennan turned and sat on the bed.

"Jump on."

Molly smiled, climbing onto her Mommy's back and giggling as she stood up, she watched as her Mom fixed the bed covers and grabbed the dusting cloths, before they walked out, her Mom acting like she'd been spinning round in circles and was trying to walk straight again.

"Whoa, watch out!"

"Haha Mommy, you is silly."

Bones grinned.

"I'm silly? You're the one not driving straight."

Brennan listened to the sound of her daughter's squeals and couldn't wait for Parker and Booth to get home and join them.

* * *

Bec made coffee for Booth, she was flitting around her kitchen on autopilot, milk, sugar, spoon, mug, she grabbed all the things required but was only thinking that in an hour or so, her son wouldn't live with her anymore, twelve years of looking after him or making sure he was looked after, earning money to make him happy and suddenly he wasn't going to be here, she poured the boiling water and stirred the instant coffee granules in as she added sugar, she watched the clear liquid turn brown, swirling like water down a drain. She dropped the spoon in the sink, the loud 'tang' of metal on metal breaking her thoughts.

Bec picked up the coffee and walked to the door of the living room, her son and his father were laughing about something, both smiling, her child's head thrown back in happiness and suddenly she didn't know if she could let him go so easily, this was her son, her baby boy, she had shaped him and taught him, she had cooed to him through nightmares and held him during sickness, she had fed him, clothed him and kept a roof over his head and now; now it was all for nothing? She swallowed, a voice in her head telling her it wasn't for nothing, telling her she is a mother and it was her job to carry out those tasks, it was her responsibility, as it is to ensure her son's happiness and with a job she practically lived twenty four hours a day, there was no way she could make her son happy by keeping him with her, he wanted this and he had never complained or wanted to hurt her and now it was her turn; she would always be his mother and she would always be there for him, but for now; it was her turn not to complain, her son was becoming a man and he needed his father.

"Rebecca?"

Booth touched her shoulder and she suddenly saw him in front of her.

"Oh... sorry I was..."

Booth smiled.

"A million miles away..."

Bec handed him his coffee and smiled tightly.

"Hey you ok?"

She searched his eyes, he was truly concerned and not for the first time she felt horrible about all the years she kept this man from his Son.

"I will be, just need... just need some time to..."

Booth nodded and took her hand.

"To adjust... I get it and hey you're welcome at the apartment anytime and Bones insists you and Drew come over for dinner at least once a week."

Bec nodded, knowing that wouldn't happen, with the fact she rarely finished work before eight, she would never expect them to rearrange their schedule, especially with Molly in the household.

"Sure, we'll see what happens."

They sat on the couch as Parker continued packing up his DVD's and video games, placing everything that was inappropriate for Molly in his back pack and all that was ok into a box.

* * *

Brennan received a text from Booth at one forty, telling her they were on their way home, she smiled as Molly looked over at her, flour on her face, dough in her hair and cinnamon and butter on her lips.

They had just finished making the rolls and they were now in the oven, next came the task of cleaning the flour from the bench the floor and her daughter.

"Ok Baby, you need to come and sit right here for Mommy and stay as still as a tree, can you do that?"

Molly nodded as her Mom lifted her from the bench to the seat.

"But why Mommy?"

Brennan wet a cloth and smiled.

"Well Mommy has to clean the mess up and... well; most of that mess is on you Missy, so... I'll clean the kitchen first and then you can have a shower, how bout that?"

Molly crinkled her nose, showers were nothing to smile about and although she didn't mind them as she once did, she still wasn't going to get excited like her Mom obviously was.

* * *

Parker stood in his Mom's crushing embrace by the car, he knew she was crying, could feel her shaking against his frame. Parker felt terrible for putting his Mom through this and wondered if perhaps he should just stay, he never wanted her to be upset, he never wanted to make her cry, he loved his Mom, but at the same time he didn't want to live with her anymore, but if he had to chose between making her happy again and him getting what he wanted, he would chose to see his Mother smile.

"Mom I don't have to g..."

She took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Yes you do Baby, you need to be happy, I'll be fine, I'm just gonna miss you Sweetheart, I know I've hurt you, made you feel unwanted Parker but..."

Parker let his tears fall as he hugged her tight.

"It's ok Mom, I love you, it's ok."

Booth couldn't watch a moment longer, he turned and wiped his eyes quickly as he noted them both pull back in the window reflection.

"I'll see you soon Sweetie, I love you Parker, so much."

Parker smiled.

"I love you too Mom, I'll call and email and you'll come to dinner right?"

Bec nodded and wiped her own eyes.

"Yeah Sweetie."

She took a step back wanting to get a little distance as she took a calming breath; this is what was best for her son now and she had to make sure he got the best.

"Bye Mom."

He waved as he got into the passenger side front seat and leaned out the open window, watching as his Dad, whispered something in his Mom's ear and made her smile and nod.

Booth turned and looked at his Son, half hanging out the window; he winked and silently told his boy, everything would be ok.

Parker nodded and sat back in his seat, ready for the trip 'home'.

* * *

Annica lay down on her bed and hugged her pillow, it was almost two PM and she'd been feeling off color all day, she had horrible stomach ache and a headache to match.

She looked over to the door as a gentle knock sounded and the door opened.

"Sweetheart?"

Annie forced a smile at her Mom and began to sit up; she hadn't spoken of her ill feeling, but knew her parents knew something was not right.

"Hi Mom."

Angela walked in and closed the door quietly; she approached the bed and sat down.

"Everything ok Honey?"

Annie looked up and nodded, she had never had anyone care when she wasn't feeling well and so to have Angela in her room, actually acting like a mother Annie had read about in her books, she found it was an odd if not a wonderful sensation.

"I don't feel good Mom."

Her tears came quickly and she was instantly taken into Angela's warm arms, kisses dropped on her brown hair and soft fingers stroked through the tendrils.

"Oh Honey, what's the matter, how don't you feel well?"

Annie shrugged.

"M... my stomach... it... it hurts and my he... head."

She cried her words into her Mom's shoulder as she was rocked gently.

"Sweetheart its ok, shhh."

Angela cooed to her gently, sitting with her and until her daughter fell asleep. She covered her with the cotton throw on the end of the bed and left, closing the door gently once more and almost knocking into her husband.

"Is she ok, what's the matter, I heard crying, what's going on?"

Angela smiled as they walked back downstairs.

"I dunno, she said she has a headache and stomach ache then just burst into tears."

Hodgins frowned.

"Maybe she's coming down with something?"

Angela thought about it and nodded.

"Maybe... she was a little pale."

Hodgins nodded.

"Well she didn't eat much for breakfast and she didn't want lunch at all... you don't think she and Parker had a fight do you?"

Angela smiled.

"No, we'd have definitely heard about that by now. Maybe there's something going round at school."

Hodgins nodded as they sat down on the couch, Michael still sound asleep in his portable crib.

* * *

Brennan hurried down the hall hearing the door open, she saw her son and let out a very uncharacteristic squeal, making both boys laugh. Bones pulled Parker into her arms and hugged him tightly, dropping kiss after kiss on his blonde curls.

"Oh I missed you so much, I'm so glad you're here, Oh Parker, you're actually finally here, with us... for good I love you, I love you so much."

Parker's tears were quick to fill his eyes and run down his face, he'd missed this feeling; the feeling that the arms holding him had more than enough love and time for him and his Dad and Molly and for being a Mom and an Author and an Anthropologist and anything else his Mom was, she still made him feel like he was top of the list and that was something his biological Mom, just couldn't do. He knew his biological Mom had him at the top of her list, but it always felt like he was at the bottom, it never changed, no matter what material things she bought, all he wanted was her to come home before dinner and hang out, but that hadn't happened very often in the past few years.

"I cleaned your room and put new sheets on your bed."

Parker smiled and pulled back slightly.

"Thanks Mom."

Molly came running down the hall.

"DADDY! PARKA! YOU IS HOME NOW."

Booth chuckled, scooping the three year old up into his arms and cuddling her tightly, wanting to give Parker and Bones a little more time. He knew they had missed each other, their bond was strong and he knew his Son's absence was affecting his girlfriend more than she was trying to let on, but the look on her face told it all.

"Parka we maded you and Daddy prizes."

Parker looked up at his Dad and then his Mom, before looking back to his sister.

"Really, are you gonna show me what it is?"

Molly smiled and kicked to get down from her father's arms; she took both their hands and dragged them into the sweet smelling kitchen.

Booth rolled his eyes back in delight, his girlfriend had been cooking again; she was like a dream come true. Parker sniffed at the air and hummed his approval, all three jumping as the timer went off with three loud beeps.

"Just in time."

They all smiled as Brennan entered the kitchen and shooed them all out.

* * *

"MOM!"

The scream from their daughter echoed down the stairs and into the living room. Angela and Hodgins looked at each other and then bolted up the stairs together.

"ANNIE?"

They pushed through her door and saw her empty room.

"ANNICA!"

"Mom I'm in here."

Angela looked to Hodgins and then walked to the closed bathroom door.

"Sweetie? Can I come in?"

She heard the door unlock and Angela wondered what she would find. Hodgins stood back and watched his wife disappear inside the ensuite.

Annie was holding a towel around her waist, her denim jeans on the floor in a bundle with what looked suspiciously like blood on them; she looked back to Annie and frowned.

"Are you hurt? Did you cut yourself?"

Annie's eyes were wide and her face pale as she shook her head.

"Sweetie you have blood on your jeans you obvio..."

She trailed off at a thought and smiled gently.

"Honey did you get your period?"

Annies eyes swum with tears as she nodded, Angela pulled her into her arms.

"Oh Sweetie, shhh."

Annie cried gently, her emotions high, she was excited by this change in her body, but scared at the same time and now she felt sick and light headed and tired.

"It's ok, it's ok shhh."

Angela cooed to her softly for the second time that day.

"Hey, how about you have a nice warm shower and I'll get you some Tylenol and a heat pack and some other things and we can have a little talk, you have questions?"

Annie swallowed and nodded, she had read plenty of books on this subject matter, but it hadn't prepared her for the shock of her simple toilet trip turning into an emotional roller coaster ride it had.

"Ok, I'll wait for you on the bed, take your time, the water is soothing and stop worrying Sweetie, this is ok, it's normal."

Angela kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled encouragingly as she left the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

The afternoon flew by, Parker settled back into his home life with his Dad, Mom and sister; he set up his books on his shelf and put his school charts up on the wall. His Mom asked for copies of all his time tables and sports classes both in and out of school; he smiled as they took up place in her diary and on the fridge door.

He watched her use a bright yellow marker to highlight after school sports activities and told him she or his Dad would pick him up these days and he was to wait in school grounds, she didn't want him on the late bus.

"Ok so every day we can't pick you up, you catch the bus to the Lab ok?"

Parker nodded, he already knew all this, but let his Mom continue on.

"Or if Angela and Annie are coming back there you can come with them, tomorrow after school we are going to the store to buy you a cell..."

Parker beamed.

"It's for emergencies only and you are not to call anyone outside the family."

Parker deflated a little but had to ask.

"So you and Dad?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes us, Drew and your Mom, Ange, Hodgins, Cam..."

Parker nodded.

"You will call if there is a change of plans to your routine, I'm trusting you Parker, I don't want a bill that has charges upon charges."

He nodded again.

"I understand Mom, I won't disappoint you."

Brennan smiled and nodded, she knew she had nothing to worry about; Parker was nothing if not completely trustworthy.

"I know."

Booth walked into the kitchen with Molly trotting behind him, they'd been playing on the bed in his and Bone's room, Molly's giggles traveling down the hall every now and then.

"Hey you two."

Parker and Brennan smiled.

"Hey Dad."

Booth grinned, his Son's eyes were bright and happy and the smile on his face was enormous. Molly sidled up to her Mom at the table and brushed the hair from her face clumsily with her hand.

"Look at your face Baby; it's all pink and sweaty."

Molly giggled.

"Daddy squished me."

Bones pulled her daughter up into her lap and kissed her forehead.

"Did you squish him back?"

She shook her head and looked to her brother.

"Is you gonna stay here forevar now Parka?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, is that ok?"

She slid off her Mom's lap and fell straight into her brother's arms, hugging him tightly in her awkward little way.

"Uh huh, me and Mommy missed you lots, we crieded too and Daddy was saying you was coming back soon, but we was sad."

Parker smiled, hugging his sister and looking to his Mom for confirmation of her emotional state when he left, her silence said it all and he wanted to hug her again.

"Ok everyone, what say we go out for dinner, something easy, maybe Chinese and we can eat in the park? Have a night time picnic?"

Brennan and Parker smiled at the whole idea, Molly was just thrilled with the mention of Chinese food and Booth was pleased he had made his family happy.

"Ok, shoes on and let's go."

The kids ran off and Booth pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

"Hey."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek to his chest she whispered.

"Our family is back together again Booth."

He kissed her head and hugged her tightly. Hearing the sentimental tone to her voice was always touching, he loved her soft emotional side, so innocent and sweet, hearing her voice in that manner he knew she would have that lost little girl look and he knew he would walk through fire for her.

* * *

Annie stepped out of the bathroom for the second time, looking very uncomfortable; Angela patted the place on the bed beside her with a gentle smile.

"Hey Sweetie, come sit."

Annie stepped over and sat down gingerly.

"I'm sorry I wrecked my jeans and underwear, I didn't mean... I just woke up and..."

Tears came to her eyes and Angela pulled the twelve year old down to lay next to her, Annie's head resting gently against her Mom's chest.

"It's ok Honey, don't worry about that, we can try and get the stain out or just buy some more, it's not a big issue."

Annie looked up and bit her lip, to curb her emotions.

"I... I thought something was wrong with me... I... I've read about... this but... but I never... I didn't think about it when I saw... I thought I was..."

Angela rubbed her daughter's back, she remembered clearly her first period, it had been horrible, she of course also knew about them, but was not prepared to actually experience it. She'd been out shopping with friends, her Dad had given her a few hundred dollars for a shopping spree, she'd been feeling a little off in the morning but as she hung out with her girlfriends she soon forgot about any stomach upset; forgot that is; until she went to the restrooms.

Angela remembered the last thought to come to her was that she was entering womanhood; instead she thought she might have some rare disease and she was bleeding from the inside out. She had been terrified and sat in the toilets for a good half an hour before her friends came looking for her.

"I know Sweetheart, you got scared, it's ok, most of us do, but at least now we know why you haven't been feeling well and can try to help."

Annie looked up with big brown eyes full of emotion.

"I love you Mom."

"Oh, I love you too Honey."

There was a knock at the door and Angela called out to enter, she smiled seeing Hodgins, he was concerned for their daughter also and apparently was wanting to spoil her.

"Hey, look what I got."

He stepped in with a heat pack draped over his arm, a huge bowl of rocky road ice cream with extra marshmallows and Turkish delight and stack of unread store pamphlets which Annie loved to flip through. She smiled and sat up slightly the sugary sweetness of ice cream exactly what she felt like.

"Thanks Dad."

Hodgins handed her the bowl and let her get settled, giving the heat pack to Ange to place on their daughter's lower back and then handing the magazines down.

"Anything else Kiddo? Name it."

Annie shook her head.

"I'm ok Dad, thanks."

Hodgins nodded, leaning down he kissed her forehead and then her cheek, whispering softly in her ear.

"I know you're a woman now, but you'll always be my Kiddo."

Annie beamed up at him and kissed his cheek as he pulled back. Hodgins left the room soon after; leaving mother and daughter to chat about all Annie wanted too.

"Mom, am I always gonna feel sad for no reason?"

Angela smiled.

"Maybe not, everyone is different Sweetie and it might take some time for your body to adjust, we'll just take it one month at a time huh? See what happens and I never want you to be embarrassed about coming to me with any questions or thoughts, I'll always be here for you."

Annie smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

The family sat down on the grass and shared their meal; they had brought plastic plates and cutlery from home and cups, along with a blanket and some soda to share.

"Ok, who wants noodles?"

Booth smiled as all three members of his family answered in the affirmative and so he dished up, while Bones placed egg rolls on plates and handed out half cups of soda.

The gentle breeze kept the family cool in the evening warmth and as the sounds of traffic slowly died down crickets and cicadas made their presence known.

Booth smiled as he watched his son and daughter swap food, Molly claiming she didn't want the meat on her plate, while Parker didn't want the carrot.

"And dat one Parka, it's under there."

"Well hang on a second, you can get it out."

"No I don't like it."

Parker rolled his eyes as he tried to get the chicken off his fork to grab the next piece.

"You're not gonna eat it, pick it up and put it on my plate."

"Noo, I don't wanna touch it Parka."

He laughed using his fingers to push the meat off his fork, enabling him to spear the last piece on her plate.

"I thought you liked chicken?"

Molly scrunched her nose up.

"They go cock-a-doodle-doo."

She pouted and watched him smile.

"That's a rooster silly, not a chicken."

Molly tilted her head to the side, briefly wondering if her brother was lying, she looked to her Mom and Dad who were both nodding and then frowned and took back her chicken.

"MO... Molly!"

She scowled at her brother playfully.

"I fought dat was a chicken dat goes cock-a-doodle-doo, but dats different so it's yummy and I can eat it."

Parker groaned, sliding the meat back onto her plate, he wasn't upset in the least, just confused over his sister's confusion.

"Ok, that's it no more swapping, you gotta eat it."

She nodded and forked another piece of the white meat and bit into it.

* * *

Parker and Molly were running around, big brother chasing his little sister as she giggled manically.

"Booth?"

He turned his head to the side; where his girlfriend was lying on his shoulder as they lay back looking up at the slowly darkening sky.

"Yeah?"

She also turned her head.

"Is it bad that I'm so happy Parker is with us, even though Rebecca is upset?"

Booth searched her eyes and smiled, remembering a conversation years ago, where she wore the exact same expression; he'd never forget those words. 'Am I a bad person for not wanting myself to love my own father?' he had replied and she responded just as insecurely 'I'm not a bad daughter, a bad person?'

Booth tuned slowly onto his side to face her.

"Nope, perfectly natural Bones."

"It doesn't make me a bad person, a bad example for our kids?"

Booth smiled and repeated his words from all those years ago.

"You're not a bad anything Bones."

She smiled, watching as he rolled back onto his back and pulled her close, she closed her eyes to sounds of her children's laughter, knowing Booth was watching them like a hawk.

* * *

**Ok, please review.**


	160. Chapter 160

**Disclaimer- Still not mine.**

**A/N – Moving on through the week a little.**

* * *

Brennan sat at her desk, marking her graduate student's assignment papers, so far she was unimpressed with the work and was contemplating failing them all, she hated work that was not researched well and just thrown together with big words to make it sound good; did they think she was an idiot.

She sighed and pushed the stack away from her body, pinching the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes for a second and looked up to the ceiling, she was bored. Parker was at school, Molly was in day care and Booth was working his special assignment, with the new agents. Being in the Lab constantly was something she was no longer used too, she missed being in the field with her partner, she missed the long car trips with their constant banter back and forth, she missed the times they would stop on the way home and just get a coffee or find a park somewhere and chat; she missed being a partner.

Standing up she stretched, donned her lab coat and walked out of her office this week she had been very successful in identifying, four sets of remains from the world war one victims unit in 'Limbo' and she supposed today being Thursday she had two days to identify at least one more.

She had just laid the bones out when her cell rang its familiar tone.

"Booth?"

"Hey Baby."

"Is everything ok?"

Booth smiled at her worry.

"Yeah, I was just hoping I could bring this lot in today, maybe meet the squints, get a feel for the lab."

She smiled.

"Will you be coming too?"

Booth frowned slightly.

"Yeah of course... is that a problem?"

"Wha... NO! Of course not, when will you be here?"

"Ahh about two minutes, we're out front."

She smiled and nodded.

"Booth what if I had said no?"

He chuckle.

"Then we would have gotten back in the car and gone away, but we were driving past and Lucas had one too many Breakfast Burritos and... well you can guess the rest."

Brennan cringed.

"Oh... well he can only come in if he has finished emptying the contents of his stomach."

Booth chuckled, turning and looking at his youngest agent sitting on the steps and regaining his color.

"Yeah he's good to go."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok, well..."

Booth cut her off a jovial tone in his voice.

"See ya soon Baby."

She smiled listening to the click as he hung up.

* * *

"Alright you lot, remember what I said... utmost respect for the people and the area you're walking into, I want no comments about nerds or geeks or anything, these people are the best of the best and they deserve to be treated as such, you do right by them and they'll be your best assets when it comes time to solve a crime."

The six nodded as they entered the foyer.

"Agent Booth?"

Booth smiled at the head of security, a guy Booth had picked after the whole pirate missing finger fiasco.

"Hey Jim, how's things?"

Booth had known Jim from his gambling days the man was a bouncer and though he was getting on in age a little now, he had wealth of knowledge and knew how to protect a certain person or a place. Jim had been fired back then for using a little too much force, but as far as Booth was concerned it was exactly what was needed to keep the brain trust safe, especially their fearless leader.

"Good, real good, you? Who's this lot?"

"New Agents, breaking em in."

Jim frowned.

"You in training now, what about Doc Brennan? You're not partners now?"

Booth smiled.

"Just doing this for a while, no one else so...Bones and I are still partners, she's just on hold."

Jim nodded.

"Well, I guess you want in?"

Booth smiled and took his pass, watching as the others received their temporary id cards.

* * *

Parker Booth yawned, he was bored, he was sure they'd learned about the industrial revolution last year, how else would he already know what the teacher was saying. He doodled in his book and yawned again, unaware his name was being called.

"Mister Booth?"

Snapping his head up he noticed a few of the other kids smiling at him and he blushed.

"Yes Ms Howstead, sorry."

She jutted her hip out and tilted her head.

"Am I boring you Mister Booth?"

Parker wanted to say yes, but thought better of it.

"No Ma'am."

She raised her brows.

"So I can only assume your lack of interest stems from already knowing the material, so please Mister Booth, tell us when did the Industrial Revolution begin?"

Parker swallowed and stood up at his desk; he took a breath and began.

"Well it was around seventeen thirty three in England, when the very first cotton mill was designed, factories quickly caught on that stuff could be done quicker with machines and so the revolution began. In the states though it started a bit later, we offered a reward to anyone who could build a cotton spinning machine, a guy from England; Samuel Slater disguised himself and came over building the machine from memory and getting the reward, he started his own factory and the Industrial Revolution began. Then in seventeen ninety four another guy Eli Whitney improved the design, making it faster and cheaper to get cotton."

Ms Howstead looked upon the twelve year old in front of her, she didn't know whether to applaud him for his knowledge or berate him for showing her up.

"Sit down Parker and pay attention."

He nodded, taking his place and looking around at the amused faces of his classmates.

* * *

"Doctor Brennan."

Bones looked up as she walked across the Lab floor, at the sound of her boyfriend's voice and smiled.

"Agent Booth."

They approached one another talking a mile a minute in complete silence.

"This is the group I was telling you about, guys this is the best Forensic Anthropologist in the world, Doctor. Temperance Brennan and she's my partner when I'm not with you lot."

Brennan smiled almost shyly at the group now sizing her up.

"This is her Lab."

A throat cleared to the left and Cam stood with crossed arms over her chest and amused smile.

"Who's Lab?"

Booth swallowed and looked to his girlfriend and then back to Cam.

"Well I... ah... well..."

Cam waved him off.

"Forget it, I'm no fool, I know exactly who runs this place."

She looked to the confused Anthropologist and smiled affectionately, she used to hold it against the woman for having such a loyal employees, but she now respected the loyalty Brennan had earned from her workers and because she had earned it, those employees generally went above and beyond the call of duty.

"So guys this is Cam she's the boss here."

Samantha looked confused.

"But you just said..."

Booth held his hand up.

"I'll explain later."

He looked back to Cam and smiled.

"They're here for their meet and greet, press the flesh so to speak."

Cam nodded.

"Well Hodgins is in his office analyzing the stomach content of a few hundred maggots, feel free to join him, he's also in fine conspiracy theory form after a call from his estate manager about property perimeter guidelines, apparently the government is out to get his land."

Booth rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Great."

He gestured for his students to walk in the direction of Hodgins office and smiled as he looked to his girlfriend, miming the words 'I love you' and causing her to smile.

Brennan followed behind, not only enjoying the little game of 'we're just partners' but also enjoying the view.

Whichever agent was in front, knocked on the door and smiled as Hodgins turned from his computer.

"Oh what more suits, seriously? It's fifteen centimeters of land."

The group raised their brows and made way for Doctor Brennan, who Booth ushered her through ahead of himself. The girls of the group noted instantly the way Booth stood on the left side of the doctor the same side the boys were on, he was protecting her; be it consciously or subconsciously, his arm was out as if shielding her and he stayed a step behind her.

"Doctor Hodgins?"

Hodgins wrinkled his brow seeing his boss and her partner appear.

"Doctor Bee... rennan, Agent Booth."

Booth smiled.

"Having some issues with suits there Hodgins?"

Jack groaned.

"Yeah you could say that, don't suppose you have a murder to ease the pain?"

Booth chuckled.

"Sorry Pal just wanted you meet the next generation of agents."

Hodgins waved as the six young agents filed in and stood around the desk looking around the room.

"Doctor Hodgins is our leading Entomologist an..."

Booth stopped his girlfriend, seeing his agent's blank looks.

"Bugs, dirt and slime guys. This guy can tell you where a victim died by looking at the foot of beetle."

Brennan rolled her eyes at the overly simplistic education he was giving.

"Really Booth?"

He turned to her and smiled before shrugging.

"What?"

She smiled, knowing he was goading her.

"Booth you give more concise detail to Molly."

Booth chuckled and flicked his eyes out of the room; he knew she understood when she turned back to Hodgins.

"Perhaps you could tell them what it is you do Doctor Hodgins?"

Hodgins grinned and nodded, knowing he was being used to get some alone time.

"Sure thing Doctor Brennan."

* * *

Booth closed and locked the door to his girlfriend's office while she closed the blinds.

"I missed you this morning."

He smiled at her admission and stepped closer to her.

"I missed you too, I hate leaving early."

She nodded.

"How was training?"

He shrugged.

"Ok, but let's not talk about that."

He wrapped his arms gently around her and pulled her closer to his body, he smiled at the fact she didn't resist, her arms winding up around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him.

Booth slowly walked her backward toward the couch, he was going to back her up against it, but smiled when she turned slightly and pulled him down over her.

"Whoa... hey Bones, whatcha doin Baby."

She smiled and continued to kiss him hotly, while her nimble fingers began undoing the buttons on his crisp white shirt.

"Oh Ba... Bones, is this a goo... wow you're good at that."

He was surprised how quickly she had her hands on his bare chest.

"Booth I need you."

He smiled.

"Yeah I ah... I got that."

Booth looked around her office.

"Don't you have cameras in here?"

She frowned.

"No..."

Searching his eyes she saw his hesitation.

"Booth I... don't you want me too?"

He looked down in her baby blues they were concerned, apprehensive; no insecure, she was worried his caution was due to lack of desire. Booth caressed her cheek and smiled, leaning down he kissed her softly, nipping her lip and tugging it gently between his teeth.

"Of course I want you Bones, I always want you."

With a single hand he popped the button on her jeans and released the zip, while she simultaneously removed his belt and undid the button and zip on his trousers.

"You know Bones, I'm sure this is crossing that line of mixing professional and personal that you wanted."

She smiled and nodded as she sucked the pulse point at his neck.

"Mmhmm, I know but... I can't help it Booth, I just..."

He smiled.

"Need me?"

She nodded and he was done, consumed by the passion and the want in her voice, her actions fueled his desire and he forgot about everything but the woman beneath him.

* * *

"Hey Parker, how was history?"

He looked up and smiled as his girlfriend sat down.

"Would have been better if you were there, how was the meeting with the principle?"

She shrugged.

"Boring, he doesn't even do anything, he just sits there and listens to Mom and Tiffany talk, but guess what?"

He could tell she was excited and so smiled.

"What?"

"A date got set for my adoption, Judge Farrow is going away to Switzerland and wants to get all his cases out of the way instead of pushing them, so, coz my case is pretty simple, I got put to the front, well almost the front, I have court on October sixth."

Parker looked to his watch and then back up.

"That's in like two weeks."

She nodded and they hugged each other tightly.

"That's so awesome Annie."

"I'm so excited, I'm getting my name changed and everything, I'll part of a real family, like you and Molly."

Parker smiled.

"Is it a school day? I wanna come."

Annie grinned happily.

"It's a Thursday; would your parent s let you have a day off school?"

Parker shrugged.

He really wasn't sure, education was important to both his parents, especially his Mom, but it wasn't like he hadn't missed school before and his grades had never suffered, so he would at least ask.

"I'll ask tonight."

Annie nodded and opened her bag to pull out the pasta salad; her Mom had made her, while Parker ate his fresh turkey and salad sandwich.

* * *

A loud cheer from Hodgins in the main of lab pulled Booth and Brennan from their sated sleepy daze.

"What the hell?"

Brennan frowned, hearing footsteps getting closer, she watched Booth sit up and begin doing his pants up properly. The harried knocks sounded and then the loud whispers.

"Guys open up; we know you're in there."

More knocking.

"Hang on."

"Sweetie come on, we don't care what you're doing, we have some amazing news."

Brennan stood up, brushing her hair down, she looked back to Booth and he nodded as he finished doing up the rest of his shirt. Bones opened the door and was nearly bowled over as Hodgins and Angela pushed their way in.

"What's the news?"

Booth was fixing his tie back up and looked up as Hodgins cleared his throat.

"Dude, your buttons are messed up."

Brennan smiled and held back a giggle; Booth had obviously started doing his shirt up from the middle.

"We got a date for the adoption hearing, sixth of October..."

"Ange that's wonderful."

Brennan lunged forward and hugged her friend tightly.

"You guys will come right?"

Brennan smiled and looked to Booth who nodded.

"Sure."

He stepped forward and shook Hodgins' hand before hugging Angela, while Brennan hugged Hodgins.

Standing unseen across the lab was the group of trainee agents, watching everything like hawks.

"Wow, close working relationship."

"I think they're all related somehow."

"Yeah maybe Doctor Hodgins and Doctor Brennan are brother and sister?"

"Well Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan have a thing."

The boys frowned.

"What kinda thing?"

The girls smiled.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious, how can you not notice that."

"She is hot."

A slap resounded.

"Hey, just an observation."

"Yeah one that will no doubt get you a bullet between the eyes if Agent Booth heard you."

Six heads nodded in agreement.

"Well I think it's sweet they're all so close, it must be nice to work every day with people you actually like, when I was in Ithaca, everyone hated everyone."

* * *

Molly giggled as Callie and she ran around the room; Belinda was chasing them and laughing too.

"Girls? No running please, remember we walk inside."

All three stopped and nodded.

"Would you three like to do some singing?"

They smiled and cheered as they followed Miss Tapp to the music area and sat on the mat.

"Ok, what should we sing?"

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."

Ms Tapp smiled at Callie and nodded.

"Ok, ready, do you all have fingers ready to be a star?"

They each wiggled their fingers and listened to the song begin.

* * *

A little after two PM Brennan's cell rang, followed quickly by Angela's who was sitting beside her with Michael. They both picked up and smiled hearing the familiar sound of their twelve year olds.

"Hey Mom its Parks."

Brennan smiled.

"Yes I'm aware of that."

She giggled softly and could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry."

"What's wrong Parker?..."

She looked to her watch.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm walking to class, but I wanted to ask, one of my friends said the computer shop was having a sale and I was wondering if I could catch the bus there this afternoon and then walk to the Lab after?"

Brennan grimaced, she wasn't overly fond of him walking the three blocks of main street DC it was crowded and a young kid could easily 'disappear'.

"Hang on Sweetie."

Angela covered the mouth piece of her cell and looked to Brennan.

"Are you letting Parker go to a computer shop sale?"

"Hold on Parker."

Brennan looked to Angela.

"Annie's on the phone, she's asking if she can go with Parker to a sale, where is this shop?"

Brennan smiled.

"No, tell them both to come back here, I'll take them myself."

Angela nodded as both Mother's went back to their cells.

"Parker I would prefer you come straight here please, I'll take you to the shop when you get here."

Parker smiled.

"It's not that far to walk Mom."

"I know, walking is not the problem, it's arriving back here I worry about, please?"

He smiled.

"Ok, can Annie come?"

"Yes I'll take you both, just come straight to the Lab please and pick your sister up on the way upstairs please?"

Parker nodded despite his Mom not seeing him.

"K, love you Mom."

"I love you too."

"Love you Honey."

Cells were put down and Brennan and Angela smiled at each other.

"Who would have thought a year ago this is where our lives would be."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Yes it's certainly not what I imagined."

Angela smiled as she looked down to the child at her breast.

"No, not at all."

* * *

Parker looked to Annie.

"Catching the bus to the Lab and my Mom will take us?"

Annie nodded.

"Yep."

They both put their cell phones in their bags and walked into their class room.

* * *

Parker, Molly and Annie walked into the Medico Legal Lab at three thirty five; all three had happy grins and bright eyes. Annie told Parker she was going to her Mom's office to drop her bag off and say hello, she said she'd come find them in a few minutes, while Parker and Molly went to their Mom's office.

Annie smiled as she walked in, her Mom was at her desk on the computer, Michael was gurgling away in his portable play pen.

"Hey Mom."

Angela looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sweetie, how was school?"

She dropped her bag down gently and shrugged.

"It was ok; did you solve any murders today?"

"I wish."

Annie leaned down and kissed her Mom's cheek before leaning over and lifting Michael gently into her arms.

"Hey Mickey, did you solve any murders today?"

Angela smiled as Annie twirled her baby brother around and he smiled.

"Are you still going with Bren to the computer shop?"

Annie looked up and smiled.

"If it's ok, I'd like to."

Angela nodded.

"No of course, do want some money?"

Annie shook her head.

"That's ok, I was just gonna look around, Parker says he wants me to meet Trevor, he owns the shop."

Angela handed her a fifty dollar bill.

"Take it just in case you see something."

Annie smiled, she truly believed she had more things than she needed and knew she wouldn't buy anything, but took the money to please her Mother, with the intention of giving it back in its entirety.

Parker and Molly walked into their Mom's office, Molly squealing in delight at her seeing her Mom again.

"MOMMY!"

"Hi Baby."

She ran over and was instantly engulfed in a warm embrace and pulled up onto her Mom's lap. Brennan smiled and looked up to Parker as he walked over.

"Hey Mom."

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek as he leaned in and kissed hers.

"Hi, how was school?"

"It was ok."

He shrugged and stepped back, placing his bag behind her door, he reached in and grabbed his cell, switching it off now that he didn't need it.

Brennan looked to her daughter and smiled.

"And how was day care Baby?"

Molly smiled.

"We did painting and singing and exercise."

Brennan raised her brows in approval.

"Really? What exercise did you do?"

Molly wiggled to get down.

"Like this."

The three year old stood on the spot jogging.

"And this."

She did jumping jacks.

"And like this."

Brennan smiled as she did clumsy lunges.

"Umm and this."

Then squats.

"Annnnddd... ummm dats all."

"Wow, very good."

Brennan was impressed with the day care for getting the kids into exercise, she knew it was best to start young when motivation was strong and energy high, but she had never thought the day care would do it.

"Then we drank lots of water."

Brennan smiled.

"That's great."

Parker looked out the door and saw Annie and her Mom walking over with Michael, he waved and looked back to his own Mom who smiled at him.

"Ok Baby, two choices, Mommy is taking Parker and Annie to a special shop, you can stay with Auntie Angie and Michael or come with us but you have to be very good and not touch anything."

Molly frowned.

"Is they playing wif toys?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No there are no toys Baby."

Molly looked to her Auntie as she walked in with the baby and Annie and then looked back to her Mom.

"But you is coming back?"

Bones nodded.

"Yes."

Molly hesitated for only a second.

"I stay wif da baby and Auntie Angie, dat shop is not fun."

Parker silently cheered that his little sister was staying, he knew she'd get bored and talk a mile a minute to their Mom and he really liked it when she asked him questions about what he was looking at and why.

"Ok, we'll see you soon."

Brennan grabbed her bag and kissed her daughter.

"Be good."

Molly nodded and walked over to hold her Aunt's hand.

Annie looked to her Mom and smiled.

"See ya Mom."

"Bye Sweetie, see you when you get back."

* * *

Brennan dropped the kids off out the front of the store and watched them walk in, before she went to find a parking space. Thursdays were always busy in the shopping district, especially in the afternoon. She found a newly vacated place and parked, before climbing out and heading toward the shop.

* * *

"Hey it's tha junior G man. Hey dude howz it goin?"

Parker smiled, taking Annie's hand and pulling her over gently.

"Hey Trevor, this is Annie."

Trevor held his hand out and smiled.

"Please to meet ya."

Annie smiled.

"You too."

Trevor looked at their joined hands and winked at Parker, making the twelve year old blush.

"You come to buy more stuff Parks?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno, I heard you had a sale on, a kid at school said so?"

Trevor nodded.

"Yup, firty percen off Parker, but I give you and your girl, the normal discoun huh?"

Parker grinned.

"Thanks."

Parker looked behind him as the door bell tingled and he smiled seeing his Mom walk through.

"You remember my Mom right."

Trevor smiled.

"Sure I do, Ma'am."

Brennan smiled and held her hand out.

"Trevor, lovely to see you again."

Trevor smiled.

"You too, you wanna si-down while the kid looks about?"

Brennan smiled.

"Oh thank you tha... that's ok."

Parker noted his Mom was feeling a little uncomfortable and stepped up.

"I wanna show her some stuff Trev, its cool."

He took his Mom's hand and pulled her away with him and Annie, heading for the wall of games and accessories.

* * *

Booth filled in the last of the day's reports on his group and placed them back in his drawer; he had to do their evaluations tomorrow and was trying to get a head start while they were in a sexual harassment seminar.

Looking to the clock on his wall he groaned and got up to go meet them all downstairs, he grabbed his gun, badge and ID and pulled his jacket on, before leaving his office again. He missed field work with his partner, he missed the car ride and playful banter back forth, he missed stopping for coffee or a chat in a park on the way back, he missed just being with her as her partner.

* * *

"Oh and this one, you get given all these different emergencies and you have to respond, so like if I'm a pilot of a plane and we run outta fuel, I have to emergency land or there's a car on icy road and you hydroplane and you have to stop the car safely, things get harder with each level, it's really cool."

Brennan smiled, Parker hadn't released her hand since he pulled her along and he was currently explaining the fifth game to her.

"Well do you want that one?"

Annie smiled, Parker hadn't wanted any of the games he spoken of, despite acting really excited about them, she giggled as he shook his head again. Annie knew Parker just loved to teach his Mom stuff, he told her once before that his Mom was super smart, but he loved when he got to show her about something she'd never heard of and video and computer games were on the top of that list.

They left the store some forty five minutes later, Parker got a game and a new wireless mouse that he'd been wanting for ages, but knew the full price would have him doing chores for years, Trevor had given it to him for a little more than cost along with the game and Parker knew he'd be cleaning the bathroom for at least a month and doing the dishes.

"Thanks Mom."

She smiled.

"You're welcome, but remember what Sunday afternoon consists of."

He smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I promise to help Dad clean out the garage storage area."

Brennan smiled.

"Good and?"

Parker smiled.

"Try to make him give away the old massage chair you bought him to charity and the plane tail he hangs on the wall."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"You know Mom, he won't give up the chair, he loves it."

"Yes but I'm going to get him another for his birthday."

Parker grinned.

"But he doesn't know that and... well Hannah tried to make him give it away too, but I think she was just mad coz he used to fall asleep in it all the time instead of going to bed..."

Brennan smiled, it was childish but she loved when Parker told her stories of Hannah being less than adored.

"Dad told her he'd never give away the chair coz it held good memories for him and it was the best chair he'd ever owned."

Parker chuckled.

"She even told him she'd buy him a new one, but he told her he was more than happy with the one you got him; I think she was just jealous."

Brennan shrugged.

"Well nonetheless I'd like try and get rid of it."

Parker nodded as he and Annie climbed into the back seat.

"Ok Mom."

She closed the door and walked back to the driver side, ready to pick Molly up, before heading home to cook dinner.

* * *

**Done again, please review, I know it was a little bit of a bluh chapter, but I hope you liked it. **


	161. Chapter 161

**Disclaimer – So if you haven't got in 160 chapters, you ain't gonna get it now.**

**A/N- Ok so I really hope you all like this chapter, it's very special to me... so, enjoy and please review. **

**Oh and fairy bread... white bread cut into triangles, buttered and covered in sprinkles.**

* * *

Friday 30th September 2011

Booth walked with his girlfriend into her office they had dropped their daughter downstairs in day care ten minutes ago, she was excited as today her and her friends were having a picnic outside with their day care group.

**Flashback**

"Mommy let's put more fairy dust on em please."

Brennan smiled and looked down at the fairy bread, literally covered in the colorful sprinkles.

"I think there's enough on there don't you Sweetheart?"

Molly wrinkled her nose and shrugged, but gave in, knowing her Mommy wasn't likely to relent.

"Ok."

Brennan smiled as Booth walked into the kitchen.

"Parker asked if you could help him with his homework, something about carbon and oxygen or sodium and... I dunno."

Bones smiled.

"Tell him I'll be in, in a minute."

Booth stepped forward and wrinkled his brow at the platter of colorfully decorated bread triangles.

"What the... Bones is that sprinkles on there?"

She smiled.

"My Mom, used to make this when I was a young girl, she had friend who came over after visiting Australia and made this for me, it's called 'fairy bread'."

He smiled at her memory and then leaned in and reached for a triangle of fairy bread from the tray.

"Does it turn you into a fairy when you eat it?"

Brennan smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Booth, yes it does."

He smiled at her sarcasm and took hold of a crust, ready to pull.

"DADDY NO!"

Booth received two slaps to his hand for his effort and a scowl from each of his girls.

"What? I'm hungry."

Brennan looked to the oven timer.

"Dinner will be ready soon, out of the kitchen."

Booth looked a little shocked at being told to leave the room, but he was mostly amused.

"Yeah Daddy, you go out and watch cartoons, be a good boy."

Brennan smirked and kissed her daughter's head.

"Can you get Mommy the muddy buddies from the fridge please?"

Molly slid down off the chair and skipped to the fridge where not too long ago her Mommy had put a tray of chocolate covered cereal chex to set. She pulled the fridge door open and grabbed the tray carefully.

Bones grabbed the slice of fairy bread her boyfriend had tried to remove and walked to Booth where he was still standing, slightly amused and a little stunned. She folded the slice over on its self, tip toed up and kissed his lips softly before placing the bread between his lips.

"Go tell our son I'll be in soon."

Booth smiled and bit down on the sugary treat, he leaned in and kissed her cheek before winking.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"Go Booth, no more till dinner."

He turned and wandered off back the way he'd come, listening to the sounds of her giggles as she watched him prance away pretending to be a fairy and flit about.

Bones turned back to her daughter and smiled.

"Good girl, can you get me the big yellow container from the cupboard please?"

Molly happily carried out the next task.

**End Flashback **

"You put her hat in her bag this morning right?"

Booth smiled.

"Nope..."

He chuckled at her horrified expression, before kissing her forehead and whispering.

"You did.

She exhaled, suddenly remembering placing the white hat in the bag as they neared the door.

"And you covered her in sunscreen and reminded her to drink lots of water and you told Julia the supervisor to make sure Molly drinks the water too."

Brennan smiled shyly.

"Stop worrying Baby, you're a phone call away for them if they find you forgot something, which I know you haven't so... calm down, it's just a picnic, not a round the world tour."

Leaving her three year old daughter inside the Jeffersonian walls was thing, it was safe and she was concealed and protected from the outside world, but today she would be out in it, security would be there, but it wasn't the same as being behind a brick wall and smash proof glass windows.

"Sorry I guess I'm just..."

Booth cell cut her off, his expression apologetic as he pulled it out to answer.

"Booth?"

He raised his brows.

"Yes Sir, I'll be there in ten."

He ended the call and looked to his girlfriend.

"Gotta go."

She nodded and looked to his cell phone as he pocketed it.

"Cullen?"

Booth nodded and took her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, wants to meet me in my office, no doubt someone's screwed up and it's gonna land at my feet."

Brennan smiled and kissed his lips.

"Two more months and we can be partners again."

He kissed her again.

"I can't wait Bones."

She smiled.

"Me too Booth, I miss my partner."

He hugged her and kissed her once more before leaving.

"I'll see you for lunch, maybe we can go to the diner? Just the two of us, seeing as Molly is otherwise occupied."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok, see you when you get back."

* * *

Annie and Parker sat at the office waiting for the deputy principal to come in.

"I really hate this office."

Parker smiled cheekily at his girlfriend.

"Well you see enough of it."

She smacked him playfully and giggled.

"Shut up Parker."

He smiled and dropped his head.

"Well, one more week and you won't have to come in here anymore... unless you're in trouble."

Annie nodded, she couldn't wait till she was adopted, she'd been dreaming about it every night since the date was set, she couldn't believe it was actually going to happen.

"I know, Mom wants to throw a big party, but I think she knows I don't want one."

Parker smiled, his Aunt had already spoken to him about the party, it was just going to be family, she'd asked if Annie had other friends at school, but Parker could only think of a few people they barely spoke to, he of course had a lot more friends, but Annie had no desire for them to become her friends and often opted for the library instead of interacting with their class mates.

Both Annie and Parker looked up as the deputy principal entered.

"Hey kids, so... tell me what you saw."

Annie shrugged.

"Geoff tripped Peter over, it was on purpose, he told Peter to give him the answers for the math homework last night... he's always making people do his work for him."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah and Peter said no, he needed them for class now and then Geoff tripped him..."

Annie winced.

"There was heaps of blood, Peter smashed his face into the floor, his tooth went behind the bin, I think it's still there."

The principal grimaced and nodded.

"No we got the tooth, well half of it the rest is still in Peter."

"Did he break his nose? It looked really bad."

The principal sighed and jotted a few things down.

"Is there anything else you can contribute?"

Annie and Parker looked at each other and then back to the deputy before shaking their heads.

"Ok, back to class then."

They both stood up, Parker looked back as they got to the door.

"Are you gonna suspend Geoff, you should you know, maybe then the other bullies would think twice about being slack to other kids."

The deputy smiled and shooed them both out the door, he was tired of this bullying stuff and as Parker said, it was time to make an example out of someone, Geoff would be it.

* * *

Booth got to his office and noted the door was open, he knew Cullen was already waiting; he straightened his tie and stepped in.

"Sorry Sir, traffic."

Cullen nodded and stood up from his relaxed position on the couch, handing a file sealed with red tape over.

"What's this?"

Cullen moved to the desk and sat again in one of the visitor chairs and gestured Booth to do the same.

"It's a new assignment, field work for a week and half."

Booth smiled.

"Great, I can bring Bones outta the lab, coz I gotta tel..."

Cullen held his hand up.

"No Booth, it's undercover work, you'll be flyin solo."

Booth looked down to the file named Daddy Mack and frowned, before looking back to his boss.

"Thirteen prostitutes have been found dead in the past two weeks, the M.E concluded death was caused by cardiac arrest after torture."

Booth swallowed, he hated torture cases they always made him feel sick and think about his time in captivity in Iraq.

"What about my teaching job?"

"Saltzer will take over for two weeks, he's been briefed."

Booth looked at the file again and winced, he knew Bones didn't like the undercover case he'd worked earlier in the year and that had been danger free.

"Is this a request or an order?"

Cullen smiled, silently telling Booth it's come from on high, meaning it's a request with only one right answer. Booth nodded in understanding and tore the tape from the file flicking through it.

"No contact?"

He looked up at his Boss.

"Bones is not gonna like that."

Cullen chuckled and began walking Booth through his task and his end goal.

* * *

The meeting with Cullen had finished fifteen minutes ago and still Booth was seated in the same place he had been. He looked at the cream colored folder on his desk with disgust, his stomach was in knots, he knew Bones would not be impressed, not being partners for three months was one thing, but undercover work, without her and dangerous undercover work at that; he'd be lucky if it didn't bring back a whole lot of problems.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned, looking to his watch, he knew he had to go meet his doom.

* * *

Brennan was in her office again, she'd been in Limbo for a few hours and decided as it got closer to lunch that she'd wait in her office for Booth's pending arrival. She was strangely excited about their lunch date; it had been a while since they'd had lunch, just the two of them on a work day.

She closed the report she was working on and opened the next one.

Booth smiled tightly as he stepped into his girlfriend's office holding a bag with takeout food inside.

"Booth?"

She looked up from her desk to the bag he was gripping and frowned slightly.

"I thought we were going to the diner?"

He nodded and shrugged nervously as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Change of plans."

She furrowed her brow further, feeling the atmosphere in the room change as he entered further.

"How did the meeting go? What did Cullen want?"

Booth sighed, he had no desire to pass on what he'd been asked to do, he loved how happy they'd been and he felt as if he was being asked to risk it all, he closed the door quietly and turned back to face her.

"Come sit down on the couch Babe."

She searched his eyes and slowly put her pen down on the desk.

Booth smiled, he could see her trying to figure out what was going to be said, she was getting on guard, her defenses going up, she knew in her metaphorical heart she wouldn't like the news he was about to tell her.

"Booth?"

He beckoned her over and gestured to the couch cushion.

They both sat, turning in toward each other apprehensively, but instinctively.

"What did Cullen say Booth? What's going on?"

Booth took a breath and spoke slowly.

"He, he has another new job for me Bones."

Brennan nodded and waited anxiously for him to continue, she took in his furrowed brow and haunted eyes and wondered if perhaps they were being split up.

"For the next week and half, I've been assigned a solo undercover mission here in DC..."

She shook her head slowly, her lips thin and tight as he continued on.

"I'll be home each night, but during the day I'll be off grid."

Brennan frowned.

"Off grid?"

He nodded, knowing she didn't understand what he was saying.

"It means unreachable; between six AM and eight PM."

Brennan shook her head a little more insistently the color from her face draining slightly.

"Wha... what if something happens, what if you get sho... shot, how will I know, I need to be there Booth?"

His heart broke for her.

"Someone will contact you."

Brennan shook her head and scoffed.

"Like last time?... No Booth, I'm coming with you, Cullen can't stop me."

Booth reached out to touch her cheek, but she pulled away, a slight scowl on her face.

"Bo... This is my job Bones, I signed up for this when I joined the FBI, it's my place."

Brennan stood up abruptly.

"And my place is beside you Booth, both professionally and personally at least I thought it was?"

Booth stood up, he heard the question in her voice; the hurt. Walking over to join her at the window she had stood beside, he turned her gently to face him. He smiled sadly at her as he looked down into her eyes adoringly.

She was working hard to fight the tears, he could see it, she was scared, she really didn't trust the FBI, she had no reason too they lied and hid things in the name of 'protocol' all the time, in fact on a few occasions she had helped them conceal certain truths, but she didn't like being on the receiving end, no one ever did.

Her place was beside him, in every way, he'd know that for a long time, but today he realized; Temperance Brennan had caught up to her own reality. She finally admitted that she was one half of a pair, his match, his opposite, his significant other; partner in every sense of the word.

"You know you will be the only partner I will ever trust Bones and... I would have you by my side in this instance in a heartbeat, but Cullen... he's just not going to allow it, you know that."

Brennan looked up into the brown orbs that had so often bored down into her soul. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the love in his expression; she always had been, but today was different. He did want her there, she could see that clearly, he had possibly even asked Cullen and been shot down.

_My place is beside _you; she could tell her words had affected him and she smiled, her next sentence bubbling forth uncensored.

"Marry me Booth?"

His eyes grew wide in shock and hers in anticipation.

"What?"

She swallowed tightly; nervously.

"Marry me."

Booth opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He shook his head as if clearing the fog and opened his mouth to speak again. He reminded Brennan of a fish gasping for air and she smiled just slightly, before nerves possessed her again.

"Ar... are you serious?"

She tilted her head as if thinking about it, but really she didn't need to, a more honest request had never before fallen from her lips.

"I'm serious... I... I wanna marry you Booth, I wanna be married to you, be a wife; your wife, I want you to be my husband."

Booth couldn't believe his ears, but as she stood before him, so stunningly scared, a smile broke across his face, he lunged forward, his arms encircling her waist as he lifted her off the ground.

Brennan giggled at his reaction, his twirling her in a circle; making her hold tight to his neck.

"Booth?"

He slowed, his bright eyes and uncontrollable growing grin, causing her to smile brightly.

"So... Is... Is that a yes?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah Bones, that's a yes. A definite yes! WOOOO!"

He whooped as he spun again, settling his forehead against hers.

"I... I love you Bones."

She smiled and kissed his lips, locking him in a passionate embrace.

"I love you too Booth... so much."

* * *

Angela, Cam, Wendell and Hodgins all approached the office slowly the loud laughing and cheering was an extremely unusual sound for the Lab, when it wasn't out of the mouths of kids.

They all looked to each other, curious brow raises and wondering smiles. Cam knocked on the door and moved to push it after it was unanswered.

"Open it."

Angela placed her hand over Cams and pushed.

The four stood, smiles instantly covering their faces as they watched Agent Seeley Booth spin Doctor Temperance Brennan around the room, their smiles equal and large.

"Ahh, guys?"

Booth and Brennan both looked up, smiles increasing just slightly at the prospect of spreading their happy news.

Angela stepped forward.

"What's got you two so happy, did you win the lottery?"

Booth beamed.

"Better..."

Booth looked to Bones asking permission to tell their friends. She smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"We're getting married."

Five expressions turned to a wince as Angela squealed her delight, but there were cheers and clapping all round as four stepped forward and engulfed the engaged pair in a family style happy group hug.

"Oh my God Sweetie..."

Angela hugged her best friend tighter than ever before and Brennan wondered if the artist had been doing weights since giving birth.

"Ahh Ange."

Booth smiled and watched Angela release his fiancée with an apology.

"Have you set a date we have so much to organize, we have to have an engagement party and organize..."

Brennan held her hands up.

"Angela, I..."

"You guys can totally have the party at our place and we can decorate and..."

"Angela slow down..."

Angela quietened.

"You guys have to keep this between us, at least until we tell Parker, he deserves to feel like the first to know, I mean Molly won't understand but Parker..."

Cam smiled.

"This is going to mean everything to him."

They all nodded and smiled, knowing the twelve year old was going to be over the moon. Angela took her friend's hand and grinned like an idiot.

"So... how did he propose?"

Brennan smiled.

"He didn't..."

Angela frowned slightly confused.

"I did."

Nodding her head Angela really expected nothing else from her non-traditional best friend.

"Oh Sweetie."

Brennan smiled and looked over to Booth; he was glowing, so happy with their change of status. His eyes were bright and his smile practically enveloping his face. He looked up after sharing a laugh with the others and held his hand out to her.

Brennan looked to Angela and tilted her head in Booth's direction.

"I'm gonna... Booth."

Angela nodded watching her friend walk back to her fiancée, before getting wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

Booth requested the afternoon off and took Bones home, she was confused and then smiled thinking he'd brought her back to make love in celebration of their engagement, but when he told her to wait in the living room and he disappeared down the hall, she frowned.

"Booth?"

She wrinkled her brow hearing a drawer slam and then seeing her partner trot back down the hall toward her, with a smile on his face.

"Booth what's goi..."

He held his hand up and silenced her, leading her over to the couch they both sat; side by side at first, but then Booth dropped down to the floor in front of her.

"I... I always saw this happening differently, but I guess I never really believed it would."

Brennan furrowed her brow slightly, his tone heavy and serious.

"You know how much I love you, you now know I've loved you for a long time and I... I got this... when I woke up from coma, I was confused at first and things were changing all the time around me and I felt I couldn't keep up, but one thing Bones... one thing stayed a constant..."

He took her hands in his one and squeezed firmly.

"You... my love for you... it stayed the same as it had been in my dream and I chickened out of telling you, because I was afraid I'd lose what we had; what I just found, but that night... on the street I told you I loved you... you remember?"

Brennan nodded.

"In an atta girl kinda way?"

Booth scoffed.

"Yeah, but I've never loved you in that way, it's always been so much more, what you didn't know is I had something for you and I've had it since, always hoping that maybe one day, I'd get the chance to place it on your finger."

He pulled a small cream colored box from his coat and opened it slowly.

"I... I hope you like it."

Bones awed at the white gold and diamond ring.

"Oh Boo..."

She reached out hesitantly, but smiled when he took the ring from its confines and held it out for her finger.

A single crystal clear round diamond sat inset in the center of the white gold band, the precious metal swirled around the stone in a almost wave design and made her smile. It was perfect and she would never have to take it off, as it would sit flat against her and not get caught on her latex gloves.

"It's so beautiful Booth, it's perfect I love it."

She watched as he slid it onto her ring finger with ease, it was made for her.

"You really like it?"

She scooted forward bringing him closer to her body and hugging him close.

"I love it Booth, it's... it's everything."

Booth smiled; thrilled she adored the ring he had chosen for her and her alone.

That afternoon they did indeed make love, slow, intimate and passion filled; they professed their love over and over, promising tomorrows and forever.

They showered slowly, Booth's fingers constantly running over her decorated digit and she looking down in pure delight. They washed each other tenderly and held one another close till the water ran cold.

They got dressed and made a plan for telling Parker and Molly, before heading back to the lab.

* * *

"So Bones, when do you want to get married?"

She looked over at him and smiled.

"I have actually cogitated on this exact question."

Booth chuckled.

"You have?"

"Yes, a few times now."

Booth indicated to turn the corner and nodded.

"And what did you decide?"

"I... I think I would very much enjoy having a fall wedding."

Booth frowned.

"Wow... ahh, this fall?"

Brennan raised her brows.

"Oh no... no that's too soon, I want time to plan and... and we... we should have an engagement party like Angela suggested shouldn't we?"

Booth smiled; reaching across the console he took her hand and squeezed gently.

"Yeah, sure... so... next Fall?"

Brennan smiled.

"Ye... yes, next fall would be great, October perhaps?"

Booth nodded, he didn't care when it was, so long as they got married, he smiled at the thought, in one year he would be married; he'd have a wife and two kids.

"Booth we should purchase a home together before marriage though... shouldn't we?"

Booth smiled.

"You wanna move from the apartment?"

Brennan nodded.

"If... if you want to, I thought we could find a house, with a yard and a pool and room to... to grow."

Booth glanced at her making plans for them.

"Ok, yeah sure, we can start looking; maybe we can have a new home for Christmas."

The thought of Christmas this year thrilled Brennan, she'd have a family for Christmas unlike anything she'd had since she was fourteen. She was going to go all out and couldn't wait.

"That would be wonderful Booth."

Booth pulled into the Jeffersonian lot and killed the ignition; he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"You are amazing Bones, Parker is going to be ecstatic."

They climbed from the car and made their way hand in hand up to meet their Son and tell him the good news.

* * *

**End of another. Please review.  
**


	162. Chapter 162

**Disclaimer – I don't know what to say that I haven't already said before...**

**A/N - So... how you doin?**

* * *

Booth and Brennan walked hand in hand up to her office, Brennan checking her watch for the tenth time in as little minutes.

"He'll be here soon, school only got out like twenty minutes ago.

"I know, I'm just nervous."

Booth furrowed his brow.

"Why? He's gonna be thrilled."

Brennan shrugged.

"He's had a lot to deal with lately, there's always a chance he won't be fine with it."

Booth raised his brows this was not something he expected her to be insecure about; she knew how much Parker loved her.

"But Bones I..."

"Kids in times of high tensions value the status quo, in fact a study I read..."

"Bones... you don't need to read studies... this is Parker we're talking about the same Parker that has idolized you since he was four years old, he's not going to be against this, no matter how strained things have been lately."

"MOM, DAD!"

They both turned seeing Parker and Annie walk through the doors, both smiling brightly as they waved each other good bye and walked in separate directions.

Annie waved at Booth and Brennan also smiling as they waved back, not paying attention to where she was going she ran straight into her father.

"Hey."

She smiled.

"Dad."

Parker approached his parents.

"Hey, you're here early Dad, have you guys got a case?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No, go put you bag in my office."

Parker frowned slightly, thinking his Mom and Dad were acting weird, especially his Dad, who looked like he was trying really hard not to smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"No Buddy, we just wanna have chat with you, come on quick."

He frowned again and hurried off to dump his bag.

* * *

Brennan suggested they go out to the gardens and talk outside, Booth thought it was a great idea and so ushered his son out the doors.

"What's going on?"

Brennan combed her fingers through her hair nervously as they walked across the grass toward the gazebo.

Parker watched his parents suspiciously.

"Did something happen to Molly? Where is she?"

Brennan stopped.

"No Molly is fine, she's in day care."

She placed her arm around his shoulder and smiled as he took her hand, freezing instantly.

"Parker wha..."

He took her hand as it draped over his shoulders and turned to look at the ring on her finger, his mouth dropped open and he stared for a second, before looking up at his Mom with tears in his eyes.

"Is..."

He looked to his Dad and saw the smile and slight nod of the head and then looked back to his Mom.

"Is it... are you... OH MY GOD! ARE YOU REALLY..."

Brennan laughed and nodded, Parker Booth was stunned, it was all over his face, but he was happy that was certainly evident.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? REALLY, LIKE REALLY REALLY?"

Booth laughed and placed his hands on his son's shoulders to steady him as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Really Pal, we're getting married."

Parker's tears fell fast and Brennan worried for a second that she was reading the signs wrong.

"You're crying, why are you cr..."

Parker let a sob escape his lips, as he crashed into his Mom hard and knocking them both to the ground.

Booth covered his mouth and winced, not quick enough to catch either of them.

"Oh Jeez."

His arm reached out as his son squealed very uncharacteristically.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD THIS IS... OH MY GOD."

Brennan laughed as Parker clung to her tightly.

"You're getting married this... this is... Oh my God."

Brennan reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Don't cry."

He looked down to his Mom and smiled a watery smile.

"I'm so happy, I'm so happy..."

Parker looked up to his Dad, who was now also shedding a few tears at his Son's delighted behavior.

"I've never been so happy ever this is the best... OH MY GOD."

Booth dropped to his knees and pulled them both into his arms.

"Does Molly know, did you tell her, when did you ask Dad?..."

Booth kissed his Son's head and smiled at the questions being fired off one by one.

"Slow down Pal. No Molly doesn't know, just you, we'll tell her later, she won't really understand and I didn't ask, your Mom asked me."

Parker smiled and looked to his Mom.

"You asked Dad?"

Brennan nodded.

"Mmhmm."

He smiled and hugged her again, whispering into her neck.

"You must really love him then?"

Brennan was unsure of his reasoning but it was true.

"I do..."

She pulled him close and kissed his brow.

"And I love you too."

Parker smiled.

"You're not marrying me though."

Brennan tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Not in the traditional sense no, but as I take your father as a husband, you and he are a pair, I can't have one without the other and I don't want that either, so in a way we're all getting married to each other."

Booth couldn't have been happier, hearing her explain to their son that he was not just something she had to accept with marrying his father, but a part of the reason she was happy to marry; it made him wish they were getting married today.

Parker positively beamed at her words, throwing an arm each around his parents and hugging them tightly. He was really thrilled with the idea of them getting married; he had been waiting to hear this news since his fifth birthday when he told her he loved her.

Parker had been dreaming about their wedding for years now, he learned about the Mother and Son dance on you tube and had thought about having the chance to dance it with her for years. He had hoped his Dad would make him best man and he would get to write a long speech about how his Mom and Dad were perfect for each other; he knew his Aunt Ange would help him make it all romantic too.

"This is so awesome; I can't wait to tell Annie and all my friends and Pops..."

Parker looked to his Dad.

"Does Pop's know?"

Booth smiled he hadn't thought about his grandfather's reaction yet, but knew he would be excited about the pending nuptials. Pops had made no attempt to hide his belief they should be together, not even the beginning.

"Nope, just you Pal."

Parker grinned broadly, he felt so lucky and important, being the first one told.

"We need to tell Grandpa Max too and Uncle Russ and Amy and the girls."

Parker was practically vibrating with excitement.

"This is so cool, we're gonna be a real family."

Booth tilted his head to the side.

"We already are a real family Pal."

Parker shrugged.

"Yeah but when you guys get married it'll be really real, like we'll be really related, coz Mom will be your wife and I'm your son and so..."

He trailed off, before being struck by a new question.

"When's the wedding?"

Booth chuckled.

"Next year Buddy, so we have plenty of time to prepare."

He nodded and looked to his Mom; she was smiling brightly and looking to her ring again. Looking back to his Dad he smiled, silently telling him, he thought his Mom looked really happy. Booth nodded, leaned in and kissed his fiancée on the cheek, thinking she looked adorable in that moment, sitting there with a bright smile on her face, dreamy look in her eyes, if he didn't know any better, he would have guessed her lifelong dream had finally come true.

* * *

Molly lay quietly sleeping in the corner of the nap area, Belinda was snoring next to her and Callie beside her, most of the kids were asleep after running around madly during their three hour picnic outside. The combination of food, sun and activity tiring the little under fives out and forcing them to take their naps.

The three supervisors sat quietly at the tables, also tired but intent on making sure all their little charges slept soundly. These particular supervisors took their job very seriously; making sure all the children received equal learning time with exercise time, play time and attention from an adult. This day care was the first stepping stone in the path to education and they felt they had a duty of care to prepare these little minds for that journey.

Molly woke quickly and sat up, it took her a fearful second to realize where she was and then react. She looked around and saw Miss Julia holding her hand out and smiling, beckoning her up and over.

Molly made her way quietly, carefully stepping and weaving through the bodies of her peers.

"Hey Molly Sweetheart, what's the matter, did you have a bad dream?"

The day care had been told of Molly's beginning in life and so treated her accordingly, keeping their voices calm and the faces bright, so the three year old could easily tell how they were feeling.

Molly shook her head, her little curls bouncing as she rubbed at her eyes.

"I gotta go toilet."

Julia smiled, lifting the still sleepy child into her arms and carrying her over to the children's restrooms.

"Ok Sweetie, there you go."

She put her down gently and smiled as Molly hurried in. Julia loved her job, looking after these kids meant everything to her as she couldn't have her own; she gave all the love inside of her to these twenty three children every day and since meeting Molly Booth was seriously considering adoption.

She smiled as the toilet flushed and the tap turned on, she could hear Molly rubbing her soapy hands together and then rinsing them off, she knew the little girl wouldn't be able to reach the paper towel dispenser as it had been put up higher to prevent wastage.

Molly opened the door, shaking her hands and frowning slightly.

"Would you like to dry your hands Sweetie?"

Molly nodded and watched as Miss Julia pulled two paper towels down and handed them over.

"Fank you."

"You're welcome Molly, are you going to go back to sleep?"

Molly shook her head.

"So you're not tired anymore."

Again she shook her head.

"Ok, well how about we pack up your art work and get you ready for your Mommy to come and get you."

Molly nodded and smiled, taking the hand extended to her and walking back into the main of the day care.

* * *

Annica sat at her Mom's coffee table in her office, doing her homework; she liked to do it as soon as possible and had actually started during her lunch break today.

Michael was getting his afternoon feed and she could hear him suckling at their Mom hungrily, she smiled as she looked over at them, their eyes focused on each other. Trudy had told Angela that watching Michael as he feeds was a great way to bond, if they held eye contact the bond could be very powerful and reassuring for both Mother and Baby. She had also told Angela that holding this eye contact was thought to make a baby sleep more peacefully throughout the night and so far it mostly worked.

"ANNIE!..."

Parker's voice echoed through the lab.

"PARKER PLEASE."

Followed quickly by his mothers.

"Sorry."

Annie looked to the door and stood up, wondering if something was terribly wrong, she glance to her Mom and quickly walked to the threshold.

"Parker what's wrong?"

He was smiling and she frowned further, watching as he dragged his Mom closer.

"Guess what?"

Annie widened her eyes waiting.

"Look."

He held his Mom's hand out, Annica took a second but the smile quickly spread across her face.

"Oh my goodness, you're getting married?"

Brennan nodded and smiled, almost being knocked over again as Annie flew into her arms.

Parker grinned looking at his Dad and hugging him again the smile still plastered to his face as it had been when he first found out.

Angela wandered out as Annie was caught in a hug with Booth the agent grinning as he held her tight and kissed her head.

"Thanks Bright Eyes."

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Angela acted surprised by their joyous moods and waited patiently to be told the news again.

"Mom they're getting married."

Angela covered her mouth and pulled the door to her office closed where Michael was now sleeping.

"Oh my... you guys..."

She pulled her best friend into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my God Sweetie..."

Brennan smiled at her friends acting, it was very convincing and she knew Parker didn't have a clue he wasn't really the first to know out of all them, she felt bad about lying, but she knew it was important the twelve year old felt he was the first, just as she knew it was very meaningful to Parker to have been told apart from everyone else.

Hodgins and Wendell walked over to the group, wanting to get in on the action.

"Hey what's happening here?"

Hodgins inquisitive tone echoing throughout the Lab. Annie turned and looked to her father, with the brightest smile.

"Something amazing has happened come see, look, look."

Wendell and Hodgins looked to the other adults and smiled secretively as they stepped up being shown the ring now adorning their bosses and friend's hand.

"Hoohh, wow, now that's a rock."

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, congratulations."

Wendell leaned in and hugged his boss for the second time, before shaking Booth's hand and slapping his shoulder. Hodgins took his turn, before hearing the clippity clop of Cam's high heels coming their way.

"What's this? Staff meeting?"

She raised her brows, hiding her smile very well.

Parker was still overexcited and bouncing on the balls of his feet, she laughed internally thinking Booth and Brennan would have a hell of a time getting him to go to bed tonight.

"Cam, Cam look..."

Parker beckoned her over.

"My Mom and Dad are getting married look!"

Cam's smile broke across her face and she clapped.

"Oh finally... congratulations guys."

Brennan hugged her and thanked her quietly for pretending, before making her voice audible for others.

"Thanks Cam."

With all the Squints now officially knowing about the relationship change, Angela took her opportunity.

"Ok so... Engagement Party... let's say... next month? We can send out invites on Monday with R.S.V.P as soon as possible?"

Brennan looked to Booth and smiled, he chuckled at her expression a healthy flush to her face as she silently asked him if he was ok with Angela organizing the party. He nodded and looked to his quasi sister in law and smiled.

"We'll leave it with you, Parker and Annie to organize."

Three cheers let them know the decision was right and Booth and Brennan were itching for some time on their own again.

"Well how about, you guys drop Parks and Molly with us on Saturday night so we can do a little planning? You can pick them up Sunday afternoon?"

Brennan smiled looking to Parker and knowing he thought it was a wonderful idea.

"Sure..."

Brennan looked to her watch and smiled.

"Speaking of Molly, we should go down and pick her up."

Booth nodded and took his fiancée's hand firmly.

"Can I stay up here and talk to Aunt Ange, you guys can tell Molly and stuff and I'll wait here?"

Brennan kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Very well, we'll see you soon Sweetie."

He nodded and watched them walk away, looking back to his family still standing with them he grinned brightly. Angela stepped up to him and smiled.

"So Parker... you got your wish... How do you feel?"

He nodded and beamed.

"Like I wanna scream and tell the whole world and... And... I'm so happy."

* * *

Booth gently backed his girl up against the far wall of the elevator.

"God I wanna..."

She smiled, leaning up and kissing his lips, effectively cutting him off.

"Me too, but..."

He kissed her back, taking his turn at silencing her.

"Hmm I know."

They slowly lost themselves in one another's loving ministrations, pulling apart only when the door dinged open and the threat of lingering glances befell them.

"Come on, let's get our daughter and head home, I think dinner out is on the cards."

Brennan smiled and nodded, her thumb playing at the new ring on her finger.

The doors to the day care opened and they walked into the check in section, informing Lydia they were picking up Molly Booth and that they needed her locker key to remove her bag and the containers Molly had brought the picnic food in. Lydia handed it over with a smile and crossed Molly's name off the roll.

Booth and Brennan both smiled at their daughter, standing in front of Julia playing a game. It was obvious Julia had hidden something small under one of three cups and after moving them around was asking Molly, where she thought the hidden object was.

They watched as Molly picked the first cup, Julia lifted it to reveal nothing, Molly pointed to the next and clapped quietly so as not to wake the other children. Julia handed Molly the green grape and after washing it in a little bowl of water, popped it in her mouth and chewed happily.

Brennan was extremely impressed that the day care wasn't handing out candy, but fruit instead and although Molly was a child who loved fruit, she could imagine making a game out of finding the fruit made it more appealing to children who weren't so fond of it.

Booth smiled as Julia looked up and spoke to Molly making her spin around quickly and run toward her parents, with a bright happy grin on her face.

"Hey Princess."

Booth lifted his daughter up into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy, Daddy I missed you lots."

They both smiled, Molly leaning to the side to also kiss her Mom, while still in her father's arms.

"Did you Baby?"

She nodded.

"Uh huh, lots and lots and lots."

Booth smiled at the familiar declaration.

"Oh well guess what Princess?"

She shrugged.

"We missed you lots and lots and lots too, did you have a good time on the picnic?"

The three year old nodded furiously.

"We played games and eated all the yummy food."

Booth smiled.

"All of it, you mean you didn't save Daddy any?"

Brennan smiled at his exaggerated and playful tone.

"I sorry Daddy, I not know you is wanting some."

Booth sighed.

"Oh Princess, Daddy always wants food."

Brennan scoffed.

"That is certainly a truth."

Booth smiled sarcastically at his fiancée and went back to looking at his daughter.

"I sorry Daddy."

He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"It's ok Princess, Daddy will just have to have lots of dinner."

She nodded and smiled.

"Ok, I share wif you too."

Brennan smiled, she loved watching them chat together, Booth had real knack for getting down on their daughter's level, though she was starting to grow up now, as she gained her independence she was gaining confidence and Brennan knew that was wonderful thing for a child with Molly's history.

They said their goodbyes to Julia and grabbed Molly's belongings before leaving the day care for the weekend.

"So you had lots of fun today Baby?"

Molly kicked to get down from her father's arms and took her Mommy's hand as she answered.

"Yup, we did games outside and painting and we played wif a bi...g ball wif all colors on it and it didn't hurt when it crashed into me."

Brennan smiled.

"Wow, it must be a special ball huh?"

The three year old nodded.

"Mommy what's dat?"

Molly pointed to her Mom's new ring and then looked at it curiously.

"That's Mommy's new ring that Daddy got, do you like it?"

Molly nodded.

"It's shiny and pretty."

Brennan smiled as they got into the elevator.

"Do you want to know what it means?"

She looked up at her Mom, not realizing that rings meant things. Booth smiled as Brennan looked to him unsure how to explain the ring so that Molly would understand, he kneeled down beside his daughter and took her Mother's hand, kissing the ring before speaking to the wide eyed little girl.

"This is a special ring and it means that Mommy and Daddy are going to have a party and all our friends and family will come and be happy that Mommy and Daddy will be together forever."

Molly smiled.

"Is I coming to a party too?"

Brennan smiled and scooped her daughter up, watching as Booth also stood up to full height again.

"Of course, how can we have a party without you, if you're not there Mommy and Daddy will be sad and that won't be a very good party will it?"

The three year old shook her head and smiled, looking down at the ring again, she pulled her Mom's hand up and copied her Daddy, kissing the ring and making both her parents smile.

* * *

"Ok so should we do something funny or serious or..."

Angela tapped away on her computer opening up page after page of colorful invitation templates.

"I think we should make it..."

Parker watched the screen change over and over again.

"Oh that one."

Parker pointed to an invite, it was a cream background with four dancing skeletons across the top of the invite and left room underneath to write the message.

"Wow good pick Parks that looks great..."

He smiled.

"Should we see what it looks like with writing on it? And we have to figure out what to say."

Parker nodded looking to Annie and smiling as she watched happily.

"Haha, we should put engaged at last on the top."

Angela smiled and typed it in.

"Like that?"

Annie tilted her head.

"Make it swirly writing, it'll look more romantic."

Parker nodded and watched the letters change from block to calligraphy styled writing.

"Ok how's that?"

Both kids nodded.

"Alright now what should we write?"

Parker shrugged, watching his Aunt scribble on a piece of paper in front of her, writing words and crossing them out until a small paragraph appeared.

"Ok how about; Booth and Bones have finally admitted they're more than 'just' partners. Come and celebrate the much anticipated engagement of the Agent and Anthropologist."

Parker clapped quietly and smiled.

"That's awesome Aunt Ange."

She smiled and began typing it up and setting it out. She added a notation at the bottom that all guests were required by two PM on Saturday the twenty second of October. On a small card with a pair of handcuffs printed on it she attached the R.S.V.P details with her number and the address of the estate.

"Ok, so whatta you guys think?"

Parker smiled and turned to face his Aunt, before crashing into her with a giant thankful hug.

"So you like it."

She hugged back, unable to help it; there had always been something about Parker Booth hugs that made you feel warm and so very special to be getting the affection.

"I think its perfect Aunt Ange, thank you."

"You're welcome Baby Booth, now we just have to get addresses of the guests."

* * *

Dinner was lovely between the family. Dugan's was a restaurant that specialized in Thai cuisine, Booth ordered multiple items for them all to share, each plate free of meat, to ensure his girl got her fill too. They had desert at the restaurant and went for a walk at the park afterwards, Booth knowing that Bones hated them to go to bed on a full stomach.

They chatted about the upcoming engagement party and while the kids were at the park equipment Booth asked about moving house...

* * *

**Ok so that might be classified as a cliffie but at least it's not a bad one, right?**

**Please review.**


	163. Chapter 163

**Disclaimer - You know it.**

**A/N – So did you want to hear the house chat between B/B?**

* * *

"So are we gonna get a place soon or..."

Brennan looked up and smiled, she knew he was excited about having a home the apartment was a tight fit and with two kids they would need room to expand. Brennan still had most of her home office things in boxes in the closet and though she would never begrudge Parker a bedroom of his own, she did want an office at home again.

"Sure we can look on the computer tonight if you want, though I think Parker should be involved in the decision too."

Booth smiled and nodded, but then thought of his Son's imaginative ideas and winced at the ten bedroom castle they'd end up with.

"How about you and I pick out a few we like and the kids can help make the final decision?"

Brennan nodded, satisfied with the suggestion.

"Ok, are there any places you don't want to live?"

Booth smiled.

"Well I think we should stay within half an hour driving distance from work and we'll need to stay in the school district too, but let's try to avoid being too close Bec and Drew huh?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Fair enough... you know Booth things are going to get pretty crazy this coming month."

He nodded already thinking about the engagement party, Annica's adoption, Molly's birthday, house hunting, his new job and he knew how much his fiancée loved Halloween, so that was bound to mean a party or get together of some nature.

"Yeah, it should be a real... eye opener."

She furrowed her brow curiously.

"You're worried about how we'll handle it all?"

He chuckled.

"No, not all, just like everything else Bones, together is better."

* * *

Saturday afternoon arrived quickly and Brennan packed an overnight bag for Molly, while Parker packed his own.

"Why is we packing up Mommy?"

She smiled as her daughter sat on her bed watching as underwear and clothes were stuffed into the bag.

"Well you and your brother are going to stay the night with Auntie Angie and Uncle Hodgie."

"Why?"

Brennan smiled.

"Because Mommy and Daddy have got some things to do."

"Why?"

"We just do Sweetheart and for us to do them properly we need to know you are your brother are safe."

Molly nodded and watched as the bag was zipped up.

"Will it take long?"

Brennan held her hand out to her daughter and smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy will come get you in the morning."

Molly nodded and followed her Mother out of her room, waving bye to her fishies as she went.

Parker put his bag by the door and made sure it was closed all the way, he had packed his new computer games to play with Annie and didn't want his sister to scratch the discs.

"Ok you ready Pal?"

He nodded.

"Yup, just gotta pee."

He ran off down the hall and Booth heard the door close, he turned as his girls walked toward him, both smiling and both with bright orange carrot sticks poking out between their lips.

"Hey there's my bunny rabbits."

Brennan rolled her eyes, but Molly giggled.

"We is not bunnies Daddy, we don't got winkly noses or long ears."

Booth chuckled and leaned in to his fiancée biting down on the carrot between her teeth.

"Hey, get your own."

He chuckled, knowing she didn't really care; he crunched down again and watched his daughter run back to the kitchen, returning a moment later with two more carrot sticks.

"Thanks Princess."

She handed one up to her Daddy and the other to her Mom.

"Thank you Baby."

Parker came out and Molly ran back to the kitchen again, returning once more with a stick for her brother.

"Umm thanks Molly."

He looked around at his family all munching away and smiled; he was definitely part of a family now.

* * *

Booth and Brennan had decided on a night in, they were going to sit in bed, eat takeout and look for houses on the internet. They had made a deal that whatever the home cost it had to be bought equally, straight down the middle, so given Booth's earnings they would not be buying a mansion. Truth be told though, Brennan didn't want a huge house, she wanted a home, she wanted enough room for them to spread out, but she still wanted to be able to hear who was in the next room. She didn't want a house she was forever cleaning due to its size, nor did she want half the house shut up until guests arrived, she just wanted a family home, where they would all live happily and comfortably.

The knock sounded at the door and Booth went to answer it.

"Hi Mister Booth."

The young girl at the door allowed her eyes to roam his bare chest and jean clad lower half freely as she smiled lustfully.

"Hi Laura, your Mom you got doing orders now?"

She shrugged, her eyes focused on his toned abdominal muscles.

"Dave is whining about running orders and I got my license now so..."

Booth rounded his head in acknowledgement and handed her a fifty.

"You don't have as much here as you normally order Mister Booth, are you home alone?"

Booth chuckled at her blatant come on. The girl in front of him had only just turned eighteen and had always been a flirt; he'd even spoken to her mother about it, fearing for the girl's safety.

"No, I... my fiancée is here."

Laura's smile dropped a little.

"Fiancée?"

Booth nodded, feeling a warm hand slide along his lower back and then a soft but territorial voice beside him.

"Yes fiancée, hello Laura."

Laura dropped her smile completely at the skimpy satin pajamas the lady of the house was wearing.

"Hi Ms Brennan, how are you?"

Brennan smiled.

"Hungry, how's school?"

Laura smiled, getting the message loud and clear, Mister Booth had been at the door too long and she was too young to be flirting with a grown man.

"It's fine, well I should go, here's your change Mister Booth, have good night."

Brennan smiled wickedly and tilted her head to the side.

"We will goodnight Laura."

The teenager nodded and walked away, hearing the door to the apartment close quietly.

"Temperance Brennan you are quite the..."

She looked up at him and raised her brows.

"Quite the what?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing, I love you."

Brennan smiled, she knew he was going to make a comment about her alpha female attributes and was glad he let it go.

"I'll get the drinks."

She heard his quiet chuckle as she walked away but stayed on task. She knew she had been almost predatory in her approach to Laura, but the girl didn't seem to take a hint and although Brennan knew Booth would never cheat, she didn't like other women thinking he was available to flirt with that was her right, not theirs.

* * *

Parker, Annie and Angela sat around the table in the art studio sticking printed names and addresses onto engagement invites, attaching postage stamps and sealing them with old fashioned wax seals embossed with a graphic monogram of an 'S' and a 'T' entwined and joined by a heart.

Booth and Brennan had emailed Angela their guest list and whoever came would automatically make it onto the wedding list when it was finally made, so Brennan had asked Angela to keep a record of who attended.

"Ok guys only twenty more to go."

Parker smiled.

"Lucky we're not licking them shut, we'd have really sore tongues."

Angela smiled and nodded.

"Very true."

Parker nodded and Annie wrinkled her nose.

"It's kinda gross."

Angela looked to her daughter and tilted her head.

"What is Sweetie?"

"Licking envelopes, it's gross, all the saliva and then someone opens it with their hands and... yuck."

Angela and Parker also wrinkled their noses, not having really thought about it before.

Molly giggled as she sat on the floor playing 'Hungry Hungry Hippo' with her Uncle; he had put Michael to sleep upstairs about fifteen minutes ago and had brought the baby monitor down with him, to avoid missing his Son's cries over the noise of the board game.

"Ohhhh you won again Mouse, you're too clever for me."

The three year old beamed and rubbed her hand were she'd been slamming down the lever to open her hippo's mouth.

"Dat was fun Uncle Hodgie."

He took her hand rubbing the pink skin and frowned, thinking perhaps the game should come with soft padded gloves.

"Should we watch a movie Mouse, give our hands a rest?"

She nodded and began packing the toy away.

"You can leave it there."

Molly looked down to the game and then back to her Uncle.

"Mommy says if you don't want toys broken, you gotta put em away, she says if she falls over them then she'll give em to someone who knows how to look after em."

Hodgins smile and nodded, thinking it was probably a great rule and a good way to begin certain habits of always cleaning up after yourself.

"Ok, well Mommy's are usually right, so let's pack it away then."

Molly nodded and continued putting all the little white marbles into the bag.

* * *

Brennan had called her father and Russ today to inform them of the pending invites.

**Flash Back**

"_Hey Dad it's me Temperance."_

"_Hey Baby, is everything ok?"_

_She smiled._

"_Ye... yes, I... I'm getting married."_

_Brennan pulled the phone away from her ear as her father whooped down the line._

"_Oh Tempe that... Baby that's great news."_

_She couldn't help but beam despite him not being able to see her._

"_We're having an engagement party in a few weeks, can you come?"_

"_Oh Sweetheart, when is it?"_

"_The twenty second of October."_

"_I wouldn't miss it for anything Baby, how's Booth?"_

_She looked over where her fiancée was making lunch for the kids._

"_He's great Dad."_

"_So how did he ask you?"_

_Brennan lowered her head._

"_I asked him yesterday afternoon, I... I'm sorry I didn't call you soo..."_

"_Nonsense Baby, you needed some time to adjust, have you spoken to your brother?"_

"_Not yet, I'll call him after I finish with you."_

_Max nodded, his pulse was so fast he was so very happy for his only daughter, he had thought this day would never come, all her speeches about antiquated rituals and ownership rights, he knew she was scared and most of her fight against marriage had been to lessen the blow if she never met that special someone, but as a father he had feared she would miss the opportunity because she was so closed off to the idea._

"_Good, that's good..."_

_Brennan listened to her father trail off and she frowned._

"_Dad are you alright?_

_He smiled._

"_Ye... yeah I was just thinking of your Mom... she'd be so proud of you Sweetheart."_

"_For getting married?"_

_Max chuckled._

"_Well she'd just be happy about that, no... she be so proud of the woman you are... just like me Baby... I'm so proud of you."_

_Tears came quickly to Brennan's eyes as she listened to her father's words, she wondered often what her Mom would think of her, not really remembering the type of person her Mom was made it hard to imagine how she would feel and Brennan wanted to know she would have made her Mother proud._

"_Thanks Dad."_

**End Flashback**

Booth was going to take a trip out to see Pop's tomorrow to tell him in person. He'd called and told the old man they would all be coming around about lunch time and they would go out for some lunch. Pop's had been thrilled with the offer, he didn't get out enough anymore and the chance to spend some time with his family was a fantastic incentive to get motivated.

Pops was one of the lucky ones at the home, he hadn't been placed there and forgotten, his family came out generally twice a month, sometimes Booth would stop in on his way back from a case out this way. He was always receiving packages from Brennan, generally biscuits or cake and clothes, even before she and Booth were together; she had been sending him things. The staff were always saying how lovely it was that his family thought of him, even if they couldn't always get to the home, some of the residents were lucky to see their family on special occasions such as birthdays or Christmas.

* * *

"You wanna swap?"

She looked up and smiled as he handed her the takeout box he'd been eating from and she handed hers to him.

"Sure."

The computer was sat in front of them the screen loading up with the next page of houses to buy, from Sapphire Realty.

"Oh look that one's nice."

Booth smiled as she pointed to a little white cottage style house with a picket fence; not at all what he would have expected from her.

"Yeah, but it only has two bedrooms."

She wrinkled her nose having been too caught by the picture to read the details.

"What about this one?"

He pointed to a four bedroom brick home that had a landscaped front yard and a pool out back.

"It's nice, but look where it is."

Booth leaned in looking at the address and groaned; directly across the road from Bec and Drew.

"Ugh... ok, next page."

They continued on page after page finding houses they liked but then stumbling onto a problem, even after selecting their criteria.

Booth looked across to his fiancée after she had been quiet a little longer than he was used to, she had small smile on her face as she scanned the computer screen.

"Whatcha lookin at Bones, did you find something?"

He leaned over and saw she was looking at the details of a large grey stone looking building. He squinted and began reading the description.

"Cheap at half the price, situated in Spring Hill township this home boasts old world charm, with magical gardens, a library, six bedrooms, four bathrooms, cellar and historic dun..."

Booth frowned.

"DUNGEON! Bones we're not moving into Hogwarts."

Brennan looked up at him a little shocked and amused.

"I don't know what that means Booth, but look the gardens are beautiful."

He frowned at her wishful tone.

"Well we're not gonna live in the gardens Bones; we'd be living in that... that thing."

She looked back to the screen showing the picture of the ivy covered right side of the house.

"What's wrong with it, it's within our budget."

Booth put his now empty food container on the bedside then turned back to her.

"Bones, I wanna come home from work, give you a call and say 'Honey, could you unlock the front door for me please' not 'Honey I'm coming up the drive can you lower the drawbridge and lock up the dragon.'"

Brennan giggled, but deflated somewhat.

"But we could have horses."

Booth groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hors... Bones we don't have time for horses, you said that yourself, I heard you talking to Parker."

She sighed.

"Fine."

Clicking the 'next' button she continued on in their search.

"Maybe we can email estate agents and tell them what we want and have them find us, what they have on the market?"

Booth smiled; leaning to the side he kissed her cheek.

"You and your big brain Bones."

She frowned slightly.

"So yes?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah Bones, it's a great idea."

She handed him her meal and pulled the laptop onto her lap.

"Ok so we can start with DC estate and property."

She selected an agent and opened their contact information.

"Alright, four plus bedrooms, two plus bathrooms, pool, fully fenced yard, no carpet..."

Booth frowned.

"Why no carpet?"

She wrinkled her nose.

"Stains, spills, dirt, dust... I don't like it and you have allergies and Parker gets bronchitis in winter, carpet is just..."

She wrinkled her nose cutely making him smile.

"Ok, no carpet, oh make sure it has a two car garage, lock up."

She nodded and added it to the email, checking over the message and reading it back to Booth, she copied the words and sent the email, before finding the next agency.

* * *

Hodgins carried Molly upstairs to her bedroom for the night; she had crashed about ten minutes into the Lion King after claiming she wasn't sleepy at all. He smiled as he laid her down and pulled her little bunny slippers from her feet, before covering her and tucking her in gently.

"Night night my little Mouse, sleep tight."

He turned and left the room, closing the door almost all the way and leaving the light on in the hall to illuminate the way should she wake up.

Parker yawned as he sealed the final envelope.

"Is that it?"

Angela nodded and smiled.

"Yup that's all of them."

He frowned and pointed to a final invite beside the easel.

"Who's is that one?"

Angela picked up the nameless invite and showed him.

"This one is going into the scrapbook I'm going to make for your parents, so I need lot's more photos from you Baby Booth."

Parker smiled and looked to his girlfriend who was also grinning at the thought of the candid shots he would take.

"Hey you three, how's it going in here, almost bed time you two."

Hodgins walked in with a smile and looked suitably impressed by the large stack of invites, signed, sealed but yet to be delivered.

"Wow, you guys work fast."

Annie yawned and looked up as her Dad stood behind her, with his hands on her shoulders.

"Yup all eighty four done."

Hodgins winced.

"Eighty four huh."

Angela smiled knowing her husband was doing the math, if every one guest brought along their plus one that was going to be over one hundred and sixty people, not that it was an issue, it was just a lot of people.

"I'm sure half of them won't come Hon, I mean it's pretty short notice."

Hodgins nodded.

"No it's fine if they do; I just think we'll need a catering company capable of serving greater numbers than Marco's is."

Angela nodded at the thought of giving away so much money to someone other than their friend.

"Well maybe he can get help, talk to him, see what he says."

Hodgins nodded and looked back to the two sets of sleepy brown eyes watching him.

"Ok you two, off to bed, it's after ten."

Both twelve year olds stood without argument they said their good nights and walked out of the studio.

* * *

Booth had taken the empty food containers out, while Bones shut her computer down and moved to the bathroom to brush her teeth; she smiled as Booth walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Watching each other in the mirror's reflection, Brennan noted how much younger Booth looked, it was as if the idea of actually getting married had given him a new lease on life, his eyes were brighter, he had a permanent smirk on his face and he stood taller, prouder and more at ease, she lowered her head to rinse the tooth paste from her mouth and smiled, glad she had been the one to give him that change.

Booth leaned down and kissed his girl's neck gently, sucking lightly at her pulse point and making her press her hips back into his, he groaned and pulled her against himself, making their bodies flush with another.

Brennan straightened up and wiped her wet mouth with the small towel on the vanity.

"Come on Baby, come to bed."

She smiled and picked up her hair brush, running through the strands a few times and turning to face him with a cheeky smirk.

"Lead the way husband to be."

Booth flushed pink, growled in her ear and scooped her up in his arms, before he strode out of the bathroom, a giggling and affectionate wife to be in his embrace.

* * *

Hodgins locked the house up and turned off the lights, leaving the foyer and the upstairs hall on, in case Molly woke and needed her brother or them. He smiled as his wife gave their son his last feed until five twenty AM; she patted him and lay him down in the crib after a gentle kiss from both Mommy and Daddy.

"You know Jack, I really love having Parker and Molly here too, having a house full of kids is..."

He smiled.

"Cathartic?"

She nodded and smiled at little stunned it was the right word.

"Yeah, all the chatter and the laughing and constant bombardment of innocent ideas... it's cathartic."

Hodgins nodded, he'd been feeling the same way and although he knew time was needed before Angela fell pregnant again, he was willing the second she was.

"It doesn't help that all such good kids too, all well behaved and considerate."

Angela nodded as they closed the bedroom door and fell into bed, hoping tonight they could share a little passion between the sheets, before someone cried for an unknown reason.

* * *

Annica sat up with her lap top, playing the game Parker had brought over; she couldn't sleep now that she was in bed and so sought to amuse herself quietly. She smiled as she entered the second level and chose her path to take through the maze.

She smiled as she wandered along in her alternate universe, gathering berries and bags of gold for points. Looking to the time display in bottom right hand corner her clock said in was one fourteen, which was why she was surprised when there was a faint knock at her door.

"Yes?"

She smiled seeing Parker walk in and waved him over.

"Hi, aren't you tired?"

Parker yawned and shrugged, looking to the door a little hesitantly, he pushed it closed a little, but kept it open enough, Parker knew the door had to stay open when he and Annie were in a room, be it here in her home or at his.

"I keep thinking about Mom and Dad getting married, I'm so excited Annica, I've waited for ages for this and it's finally gonna happen."

Annica smiled and paused the game.

"I find I'm also excited about it Parker and I haven't known your parents for nearly as long."

He smiled and indicated to her computer.

"Are you playing my game?"

She nodded.

"I hope its ok, I just..."

"Of course it's ok, what level are you up too?"

She smiled.

"Four, I just saw a troll up ahead and have to try get past him."

Parker nodded, looking to the door again. Annie noticed his change in behavior and decided to question him.

"Are you ok Parker?"

He winced.

"Are you gunna stay up for a while yet?"

Annie shrugged.

"Probably, I'm not sleepy at all, why?"

"I'm not tired either, we can hang out?"

Annica smiled and nodded.

"We can play two players?"

Parker smiled.

"Ok, but... maybe we should go downstairs, I don't wanna break the rules and make our parents not trust us."

Annica handed her computer to him and pushed her covers back.

"Yeah, ok let's go."

The two twelve year olds, left the door wide open to indicate they weren't in there and quietly made their way downstairs to the lounge room.

* * *

**Another chapter complete, please review, you all know how much I appreciate them, I just simply can't continue tonight, I'm so tired, so wherever you are in the world Good morning, afternoon and Goodnight everyone.**


	164. Chapter 164

***Tari, your PM's turned off again, thanks for reviewing.* **

**Disclaimer – Well what to say... hmm... yeah I got nothing.**

**A/N – Keep on reading and reviewing peoples you know how happy they make me.**

* * *

Booth drove the SUV up the drive to the Hodgins Estate, Annie, Parker and Molly who had been running around the grounds with a ball waved and ran over, all three with bright happy grins and pink cheeks.

"MOMMY!DADDY!"

"Hey Mom, hi Dad."

"Hi Booth and Tempe."

Booth and Brennan smiled and waved at all three, as Booth killed the ignition and opened the door to slip from the vehicle.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?"

A resounding 'Yes' was heard.

"Did you miss me Mommy?"

Brennan smiled leaning down and hugging her daughter.

"Of course I missed you, I missed you all."

Annie smiled at being included, when Brennan could have just said, 'I missed you and your brother'.

Parker knuckled his Dad and smiled at the hair ruffling.

"We did all the invites Dad they look awesome."

Booth smiled and looked across at his fiancée who was chatting with their daughter.

"Look Mommy, Annie maded me a arm fing."

Brennan smiled at the beaded bracelet.

"Wow, it's very pretty, did you say thank you?"

Molly looked down at the colorful piece on her wrist and nodded.

"Ah huh the baby tried to grab it but Uncle Hodgie sayed no, coz it's for me."

Brennan nodded.

"Did you play with Michael Baby?"

Molly nodded.

"I feeded him."

Brennan grinned, kissing her little girl's cheek.

"Good girl."

* * *

It was eleven when the Booth clan left the Hodgins's they'd had coffee and chatted about the engagement party, discussed themes and designs, Booth had contributed a little, but ultimately cared about nothing except the fact he was finally engaged to the woman he'd always wanted.

Angela told Brennan she'd post the invites out tomorrow and keep her informed on who was coming. They piled back into the SUV and waved goodbye for another day.

"Are we going home now?"

Brennan smiled and turned slightly in her seat.

"Nope, we're going to see Pops and tell him about the engagement."

Parker grinned.

"He doesn't know yet?"

Booth chuckled.

"I wanted to tell him in person Pal and we thought we could take him out for some lunch, get him out of the home for a while."

Parker smiled.

"He's gonna be so excited, I can't wait to see his face."

Brennan smiled and turned back to face the front, once more taking Booth's free hand.

"Parka, why's you smiling for?"

Parker looked to his sister and grinned.

"I'm happy Molly; we're going to see Pops."

Molly's brows rose in recognition of the name.

"Poppy?"

Parker nodded at the version of his Grandfather's moniker.

"Yup, we're going to have lunch with him."

Molly smiled and jiggled around in her seat, she loved seeing her Poppy; he was warm and huggy and always sung the bug song with her.

"Yay."

Booth chuckled at his daughter's excitement, everyone loved Pops, young or old the man only had one enemy in this world and that was his own son.

Pulling into the parking lot, Booth killed the ignition the home was pretty void of visitors cars for a Sunday and Booth was suddenly glad they had all come to see the eldest of the Booth family.

"Ok, remember to use our inside voices."

Both kids nodded, though Parker was past the age of being told to keep the volume down, he knew Molly responded better when she wasn't being singled out and so answered along with her.

Brennan got her daughter out and allowed her to walk over to her father on the foot path, she also grabbed a tin of shortbread from the floor, where she'd been sitting, before closing the door and making her way up to her family.

"Ok, let's go."

Molly held her Dad's hand and skipped along beside him, halting at the door and raising her arms up. Despite being here on a number of occasions now, Molly still got scared when she made it to the entry doors. Brennan thought it was the combination of antiseptic and feeling of loneliness as you walked in that her daughter was responding to, not the home itself.

Booth bent to pick his three year old up, already prepared for her reaction, he had pocketed his cell and wallet and handed Brennan the keys after locking the car.

"Oh come one Princess, up you come."

She smiled as she was lifted and was able to wrap her arms around her father's neck.

"Fanks Daddy."

He smiled and kissed her cheek as they walked into the main common area of the home, it looked like a large living room, with games tables set up and a big TV on the wall, playing a documentary about wild animals.

There were quite a few elderly sleeping in recliners, others playing chess or cards, a small group sat off to the side in what looked like a book club and a couple sat by the windows, staring out at nothing.

Booth approached the reception office to asked of Pop's location.

"Seeley you're back again, that's what four times in as many weeks? Hank is a lucky man."

Booth smiled as the woman waved to Molly and received a small smile in return.

"Well we're here to take him out to lunch."

Silvia smiled as Brennan and Parker stepped into view also.

"Oh that's nice, well he's in his room and I know he'll be happy to see you all."

She smiled as they wandered off down the hall to surprise the home's practical joker.

* * *

Pops had just sat back down after using his private bathroom and was thumbing through the Sunday paper when he heard the knock, he got up and groaned as his knees and hips protested at further movement.

Unlocking the door he pulled it open and was greeted with an excited three year old, who leaned forward with wide arms.

"POPPY!"

"Whoa... hi there Pumpkin."

Booth held his daughter tighter.

"Carefu..."

"She's fine."

Hank held the scrap of a three year old easily and smiled as he greeted his family.

"I didn't know you were all coming, oh this is great."

He received hugs and kissed from all as they entered.

"Hey Pops."

"Heya Squirt, how you been?"

"Good Pops, won my science fair competition, well Annica and me did."

Pops smiled and patted his back, before placing Molly down on the floor.

"Well done son, well done..."

He looked to Temperance as she smiled and entered.

"Hello Angel."

"Hello Pops how are you?"

"Good, good."

She pulled back from his embrace gently and handed him the tin she was holding.

"Oh, you're a gem, what is it this time?"

He opened the lid and smiled at his favorite treat held within.

"Wonderful."

He kissed her cheek and then looked to his Grandson with a smile.

"You look happy my Boy, what's going on?"

Booth smiled and glance to Bones as she sat at the table with Parker and Molly.

"I got some news Pops."

Hank chuckled and rolled his eyes amused.

"I gathered Shrimp that's why I asked what's going on."

Booth gestured for his grandfather to take a seat at the table with the rest of his family, he obliged feeling this wasn't gonna be something like he got a new car.

Once properly seated he looked up in anticipation.

"Well, spit out."

Brennan nodded at her fiancé, encouraging him to tell their news.

"Bones and I are engaged Pops."

The old man would have fallen down if he weren't already sitting and if weren't already on heart medication, he was sure he'd need it now.

"Wha... oh..."

Hank stood up and moved to hug his grandson affectionately.

"Told ya she'd say yes."

Booth chuckled.

"Actually Pops, she asked me."

Hank pulled back and smiled.

"Wha..."

He looked over at the beautiful Anthropologist he adored and chuckled.

"Of course she did, come ere Angel."

Brennan stood up, light laughter bubbling from her lips as the older Booth hugged her tightly and whispered softly.

"He loves you a whole lot Sweetheart."

Hank felt her nod against his shoulder.

"I know and I love him too."

He hugged her a little closer.

"Oh I know."

* * *

Lunch was at a new takeout store called 'Burger Planet' it claimed to make every burger on the planet and took suggestions too.

Parker and Molly got chicken burgers, Booth a steak burger, Hank decided on a fish burger and Brennan got a chickpea and sunflower seed patty burger. They all got salads and cheese on the burgers and Booth ordered a large fries to share.

Brennan grabbed five bottles of water and placed them on the counter, removing napkins, straws, and salt sachets from a giant clam shaped bowl on the bench.

"Want some help Mom?"

She smiled at her son and nodded.

"Yes actually, could you take these out to the table, be sure they don't fly away with the breeze."

He took the items she was holding and walked back out to his sister and Grandfather, who just so happened to be singing the bug song; he groaned.

Brennan came out a short time later and placed the bottles down, taking the lid off one; she put the straw in it and gave to Molly, knowing it would quieten her down. Parker sighed at the silence, he really hated that song.

"So Squirt, tell me about this project you won."

Brennan smiled, leaving them to it again as she went inside to wait for their order with Booth.

* * *

Brennan walked up to Booth with a content smile; she stood in front of him and leaned back against his torso, feeling his arms around her instantly.

"Hey you."

She tilted her head as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hi."

"So I think we made Pop's year with our news."

She smiled at the joyous tone in his voice, his happiness evident.

"Do you think he'll come to the engagement party, we can send a car to get him?"

Booth chuckled at her planning the sweet gesture so in character for his girl.

"I hope so Bones, I'd really like him to come."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Perhaps my Dad can pick him up on the way... they got along very well when they met last time."

Booth smiled thinking back to the night they brought Pops to one of Russ and Amy's dinners.

**Flash back**

"_So you took Booth in after his Father..."_

_Hank nodded as he sat opposite Max Keenan the man who had abandoned the sweet Anthropologist he loved like a daughter._

"_That's right, him and his brother."_

_Max nodded._

"_That's an admirable task."_

_Hank tilted his head to the side and spoke with a no nonsense tone._

"_They're family; you do anything for family... to save them."_

_Max nodded and sat forward in his seat._

"_I agree, family comes before anything or anyone."_

_Hank had really only heard pieces of this man's actions, pieces from a wounded Temperance and pieces from protective Booth, he wondered how colored their judgment was of the seemingly decent man in front of him now._

"_You walked out on your kids?"_

_Max nodded._

"_Yes Sir, had to protect them."_

"_How so?"_

"_Christine and I... we were in trouble, big trouble and the people after us were ruthless they would happily hurt an innocent child to watch us suffer, we couldn't allow our children to pay for our mistakes, so we ran, taking the fight away from Russ and Tempe."_

_Hank studied the light haired man before him a moment._

"_You know what you put that girl in there through, what she suffered?"_

_Max bowed his head._

"_I can guess and in hindsight I shouldn't have agreed with Christine and left them, but at the time we thought we were keeping them safe."_

"_Didn't you keep an eye them, you must have known how she was suffering."_

_Max sighed._

"_You know even as a little girl Tempe hid her feelings well, as a baby she rarely cried, we... we thought for a while she had Autism, she would just sit and watch things, never showed emotion toward it, but the docs all said she was fine, yeah I kept an eye on her, but I never knew anything bad was happening to her, when Tempe was twelve she was getting bullied at school, we knew nothing until Russ told us, she had been walking around with a broken arm for three days and never complained once, she... she just..."_

_Max implored Hank to understand that if he'd known his daughter was being hurt, he'd have taken her himself._

_Hank nodded, he understood to a certain extent, but he knew he would never walk away from his children like that._

"_So you're around for good?"_

_Max nodded, he knew this man had taken it upon himself to protect Tempe and he was grateful that another kindhearted Booth was there for her._

"_I'm here to stay, I won't leave her again, I want my daughter in my life and the only way for that to happen is to be there one hundred percent for her."_

_Hank smiled and sat back in the chair, he stared Max out for a moment and then smiled._

"_She's a wonderful woman."_

_Max looked to his daughter in the kitchen, fluttering around and smiling._

"_Yeah, she really is."_

_They both watched as she poured two glasses of soda and brought them into the lounge room._

"_Hi Honey."_

"_Dad, Pops, everything ok in here?"_

_Both men chuckled._

"_Fine Angel."_

_Brennan nodded to Pops and then spoke again._

"_Dinner will be ready soon."_

_She handed the drinks over and smiled at the two happy faces and turned to leave again._

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, well I guess we'll wait till Pops gets the invite and responds."

Brennan nodded and looked up as their order was called.

* * *

"So Squirt they're engaged."

Parker beamed.

"I know, finally, it's only taken like forever."

Hank chuckled at his great grandson; it was true the boy had been waiting many years for the announcement.

"When's the wedding?"

Parker leaned in unsure if it was a secret or not.

"Not till next year, Mom and Dad say there's things they need to sort out, but they won't tell me what, they just say things have to happen before they want to marry, so in the meantime they'll just be engaged and Mom really wants a fall wedding and it's already fall now so it's too soon to plan everything."

Hank nodded, also wondering what they had to sort out, but he knew they probably knew best and didn't want to interfere.

"Alright lunch time."

Molly cheered as her Mommy and Daddy walked out with the food and placed it all down on the table.

"Ok, fis... seafood burger."

Brennan smiled as Booth changed from saying fish to seafood to prevent one hundred and one questions about eating Nemo and Dory that no one wanted to explain.

"Thanks Shrimp."

"Two chicken burgers for you two."

He placed one each in front of Parker and Molly, watching as Bones began unwrapping it for her daughter.

"A chickpea thing for you."

He placed the burger on the vacant space beside him.

"And steak for me."

"Thanks Dad and Mom."

"Fank you Mommy and Daddy."

"You're both welcome."

Brennan kissed her daughter's head and pointed to her food.

"Remember your manners."

Molly nodded and took her first bite, not too big and not too small, she chewed with her mouth closed and swallowed before taking the next bite.

* * *

Annie and Angela were putting lists together of food for the engagement party; they were going through pages and pages of menu items.

"I wish Parker was here Mom, he'd know what everyone likes."

Angela smiled.

"Well we can make the lists and then email him, maybe he'll read them tonight and get back to us."

Annie smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I think we should get half vegetarian stuff and half meat, but no pork or ham or anything, it makes Tempe feel sick."

Angela giggled at her daughter's excitement over making plans for the party.

"Ok, well how about we both pick out all the things we think people would like and then compare our lists and get all the things we both chose, then we can show Parker."

Annie turned back to her laptop and began scrolling and writing things down.

Hodgins walked into the living room with a smile.

"Hey, so I talked to Marcus, he said he can get a couple more cooks to help him out for the engagement party, but he'd be honored to cater for it. He also said he can get us a white marquee and tables and chairs for free, are you interested?"

Angela smiled.

"Definitely yes."

Hodgins nodded and smiled, glad for her answer as he'd already said yes to his head chef.

"Cool, so how are you guys going in here?"

Annie looked up and smiled.

"This is fun."

Angela smiled.

"There's a job for you sweetheart when you get older, party planner."

Annie's brows rose.

"There's jobs like that?"

"Yes, wedding planners are very popular."

Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"Yeah they also overcook in tanning beds."

Angela scowled at her husband as Annie looked up curiously.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Kiddo, just a case we worked, never mind."

Annie knew her Dad was holding back, but she let it go, eager to get back to the menu list.

Hodgins smiled and looked to his wife as she pointed for him to leave.

"Go check on your Son."

Hodgins saluted and walked out, chuckling under his breath as he left the girls in peace.

* * *

"So Shrimp when's the wedding?"

Booth smiled at his fiancée and kids throwing quarters into a wishing fountain, Parker was obviously showing his Mom and sister what to do as they both copied him and threw the coins behind themselves and made their wish.

"Bones wants next October, she loves Fall so..."

Hank smiled.

"Next October it is then huh."

Booth nodded.

"Yup, she can have it whenever she wants."

"And is she gonna wear the white dress and veil and all that jazz."

Booth smiled, they hadn't really spoken a lot about the wedding, except that it wouldn't be in a church.

"I dunno Pops; I guess we'll find out a little later down the track."

Pops nodded and looked over at the giggling voices he loved so much.

"And you're having an engagement party?"

Booth nodded and took a sip of his water.

"Yeah, invites get posted out tomorrow apparently, I should think you'll be one of the first to receive yours, considering your proximity to us."

Hank beamed, he loved the idea of attending his grandson's pre wedding party.

"Oh I don't need an actual invite; of course I'll be there."

Booth chuckled.

"Well it's done Pops, Angela will mail them tomorrow, Parker, Annica and she worked on them on Saturday night, Bones and I don't even know what they look like."

"Well I appreciate the thought Shrimp."

Booth smiled.

"Of course Pops."

They sat in silence as they watched the three throwing their third quarter each into the stone fountain.

Brennan looked to both kids and smiled.

"I'm going back to sit down, please be careful."

Molly looked up at her Mom and then over to her Dad and Poppy, judging the distance in which her Mother would be away from her.

"K Mommy."

Parker looked to his Mom silently telling her he'd watch out for Molly, she gave him a brilliant smile and walked away.

Booth held his hand out as Bones approached.

"Hey, what did you wish you for?"

She smiled.

"Parker informs me that if I want my wish to come true, I must keep the details to myself."

Booth chuckled and nodded as she sat down.

"I was just telling Pops you wanted a Fall wedding."

Brennan smiled and faltered slightly.

"Well, if... if that's ok with you, I mean I..."

He touched her knee gently and squeezed.

"It's perfectly fine, weather is great most of the time in Fall, it'll be great for a wedding."

She smiled, thinking of all the reds and oranges and yellows and October was a perfect month to visit Fiji for a honeymoon, not that she'd spoken to Booth about that yet, but she was sure he'd love just lazing around and doing nothing in particular.

"What's got you smiling?"

She looked across at his tilted head as he watched her.

"N... nothing."

He nodded completely disbelieving of her assurances.

"Ah huh."

The five spent a few more hours chatting and laughing and making plans, before they decided it was time to take Pop's home, especially if he wanted to make the dinner bell on time.

They walked him back to his room and said their goodbyes.

"See ya Pops."

Hank ruffled his great grandson's hair and smiled.

"See ya Squirt, keep your studies up, at this rate you'll be graduating before you know it."

Parker laughed and stepped to the side to allow his sister in.

"Bye bye Poppy, I love you."

Hank smiled at the little girl, now standing on the arm chair and holding her arms out for a very inviting hug.

"Oh see ya Pumpkin, I'll see you next time ok, I love you."

Molly nodded and smiled.

"Does you gonna come to the party Poppy?"

Hank was unsure what party she was referring to, be it her own birthday party or the engagement party, either way though his was the same.

"I sure am, so I'll see you there ok?"

Molly nodded and dropped down onto her bottom, before sliding off the chair and onto the ground, making way for her Mommy to say bye too.

* * *

Annica opened her email contacts and selected Parker's name, she attached the list of menu items in what would surely be a yummy meal, no matter what was chosen.

_Hey Parker,_

_Mom and I found some food ideas for the engagement, she said for you to tell us which ones you like and think others will like and Marcus can begin practicing. _

_Hope you had fun with your Pops today and he was happy._

_See you at school tomorrow._

_Love Annie xx_

She hit send and closed the internet down for a while, with the intention of checking it later, before leaving her room again and going off in search of her Dad, who wanted help with the salad for dinner. She smiled at the thought, Hodgins had told her a few weeks back that she made the best salad he'd ever tasted and before her, he'd never liked rabbit food.

Walking into the kitchen, she frowned at its emptiness a moment before walking out again in search for her family.

Angela smiled at her daughter as they approached each other in the dining room.

"Everything ok Honey?"

Angela stopped in front of her.

"I was looking for Dad."

"Oh he went down to Marcus's veggie patch to steal you a nice big lettuce and carrot for you famous salad."

Annica grinned and blushed as said father came running up toward the house with the items.

"Hey here you go Kiddo, these should be good."

Annie smiled and took the salad ingredients.

"Thanks Dad, I'll go get started."

He nodded.

"I'll be in, in a second."

Annica walked away, leaving her parents to chat.

* * *

Brennan and Booth stood side by side in the kitchen peeling and chopping vegetables for the veggie bake.

"You know Bones, I was thinking, why don't we have the wedding next year in the Jeffersonian grounds, the gardens look good in Fall and it's big enough."

She smiled and turned slightly to face him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind that? I mean I know you don't love the Lab and everything but..."

"Hey, I suggested it didn't I?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but I..."

"Bones, I think it would be a good place and it beats the local parks and gardens where we'd have to follow rules and time limits and I know you don't want a church wedding and I understand that."

Brennan placed the potato down and wiped her hands on the tea towel, before leaning up and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so lucky to have you Booth."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah well, I happen to think I'm pretty damn lucky too."

Their lips touched lightly as they listened to the sounds of laughter coming from the living room, their two kids obviously finding something amusing on the TV.

* * *

**Ok, here is as good a place to end this chapter as any, please review.**


	165. Chapter 165

**Disclaimer – I have a headache.**

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, those of you who have your PM feature turned on, know how much I appreciate those reviews, to those of you who are anon or don't have it turned on... Thank you for making writing this worth it, every review makes my efforts worth it, makes all the hours in between work and without sleep worth it, so thank you.**

**Onwards and upwards...**

* * *

The week was flying for the Hodgins' and the prospective Hodgins. Monday morning saw the engagement invites into the post, Angela had driven to the post box and Annie had insisted on dropping the envelopes carefully into the mail box. She and Parker had drawn up a table with each guests name and a space for their partners name, beside it a box to mark off if they would be attending or not and if they had any special food requirements, Annie dated and took note of the time she dropped the letters, wanting to keep as much record as possible, in case any invites went missing.

Ask Brennan how her Monday had been and she would have agreed, it was a fine day, Booth had received a phone call on the way to work at five AM, telling him his undercover mission had been scrubbed after the house they were infiltrating exploded, fire crews were currently on the scene, but there would be no mission and Booth was to resume his teaching post at nine AM, so he'd turned the SUV around and had driven straight back to his worrying fiancée.

Tuesday evening for the Hodgins family was a final meet with Tiffany, She had come to the house at five PM and stayed for an hour, chatting about what would happen on Thursday and what they would be required to do. She had given them all a chance to ask questions and had done her final care report on Annie before leaving.

For the Booths they had arranged a dinner with Bec and Drew at the local pizzeria, it was booked for six and Booth was surprised to find his ex already waiting at the table with her partner. They'd had a lovely evening, Parker telling her all he'd been up to since his last chat with her on Sunday night. Drew and Bec had brought Booth and Brennan and congratulatory bottle of wine and a wedding planner folder for Bones, which she honestly adored and got quite excited over.

Wednesday had baby Michael to the pediatrician for his next lot of immunizations, Angela hated this part of Motherhood, she was effectively and granted only in the short term, handing her child over to be tortured, however she did understand, it was for his benefit and she had done a lot of research on each vaccine he was to be given.

Wednesday night was a sneaky one in the Booth, Brennan household. Once Molly was asleep the three remaining family members watched a couple of TV shows while making plans for a certain three year old's fourth birthday next week. They had decided to celebrate on this coming Sunday, despite her special day being Monday. Parker held a list of gifts, Brennan a list of places to possibly eat at and Booth the guest list. The original plan had been to eat at 'Food of the World' but it was closed over this weekend due to the owners of the restaurant being competitors in the Annual Windsor Pumpkin Regatta in Canada, they had left a cheery message on the restaurant phone service and apologized for any inconvenience.

By Thursday morning they were all at the court house for Annie's adoption.

Wendell and Cam sat opposite Booth and Brennan on a bench seat with Michael and Parker. Parker had been given a half day off school and would attend classes after lunch, only missing gym class and art, which although she would never say out loud, Brennan was fine with her son missing the less academic classes on his schedule.

Annie was currently in talking to her parents and Tiffany as they ran through the morning's events.

"It's simple and straight forward guys, nothing to worry about, no one is contesting and all the paper work has been evaluated and just needs the judges signature."

Annie smiled and nodded, her parents looked nervous even as they continued to smile for her sake; Annie couldn't wait for today to be over, whatever the outcome, she needed to know.

"And my… my birth parents won't be there?"

Tiffany smiled.

"No, they're in prison Sweetie they signed the paperwork and have given up rights to you; you don't need to worry about that."

Annie smiled as her Mom placed her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in a loving show of support.

"No one's going to take you away from us Honey."

Hodgins nodded.

"That's for sure, they'll get a good fight if they try I can tell you."

Annica looked to her Dad nodded in appreciation for his words, she really did love her new parents and she hoped today went well.

* * *

Brennan smiled as Parker stood between her knees watching as she nursed Michael and gave him his bottle. The twelve year old had held the baby and even got him to calm down when he was crying, but he was hesitant to feed the three month old.

"He's watching you Parker."

Parker smiled as two little brown eyes were indeed staring directly at him.

"Shouldn't he be watching you Mom, you're the one feeding him."

Bones smiled.

"Well he likes you Sweetheart, whether you're holding the bottle or not."

Parker reached out and caressed Michael's cheek. He'd never really been around babies, Molly was the youngest kid he had ever known and babies were so little and easily hurt. He hated the thought of making Michael or any baby cry and they did it so easily and for unknown reasons.

"I like him too."

They all looked up as the door to the conference room opened and Annie and her parents walked out.

Tiffany looked to her watch and then back to her clients.

"We should go in now."

Angela nodded and looked to her son in her best friend's arms.

"Are you right to hold him Sweetie?"

Brennan smiled.

"Sure."

Angela walked over and kissed her son's forehead and then turned back to Annie and smiled.

"Alright, let's make you legally ours huh?"

Annie nodded as they all walked into the court room.

* * *

"Molly let's play this one, its fun."

Molly looked at the game Callie was pointing at and shook her head.

"My tummy feels funny."

Callie looked to Belinda and raised her brows.

"Let's tell Miss Julia, she can make it beta."

Molly sighed and took her friends hands as they walked together to find the teacher.

"Miss Julia, miss Julia."

The kindly young girl turned and smiled.

"Hi girls, is something wrong?"

Molly frowned.

"Molly has a sore belly."

Julia crouched down in front of the three year old and felt her forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever, how is your belly sore Sweetheart, do need to use the toilet?"

Molly shook her head.

"Are you hungry?"

Again she shook her head.

"Ok..."

Julia looked over the little girl, she wasn't flushed or pale, her eyes were bright, she wasn't clutching at her belly, she wondered if Molly was simply feeding off her parents apprehension this morning they had explained they were going to court and although would leave their cells on silent they may take a moment or two to answer before getting outside of chambers, if needed.

They had explained they were going to Annie's adoption proceedings, Julia had met Annie and Parker through the vacation care and she was pleased the quiet young girl was getting a loving family. Julia had inquired why Molly wasn't also attending and had been told Molly had been given the choice of where she would like to go and she had chosen to play with her friends, instead of sitting in a room having to be quiet.

"I know, how about we all sit down on the bean bags and read together?"

Molly smiled; she loved books and the adventures she could go on in them.

"Can we weed A Day at the Beach please?"

Julia smiled and looked to the other two girls.

"Callie, Belinda? Should all go read A Day at the Beach?"

The two older girls nodded and they all followed Julia over to the reading corner.

* * *

The judge smiled as he walked into his court room, he loved cases like this, easy, straight forward and a happy ending. He'd been over the paper work last night and couldn't see a single reason not to finalize the adoption of this child. He did however want to check Annica's decision against the paperwork and so after he'd listened to the adults state their names, jobs and ability to care for another child he asked the twelve year old to stand.

"Hi Annica."

She smiled nervously.

"Hello."

"You understand what's happening here today?"

Annie looked down at her parents and then back to the judge.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why you want to be adopted by Mr and Mrs Hodgins?"

Annie shrugged.

"I love them and they... they love me Sir."

Judge Farrow nodded.

"Do you wish to have contact again with your biological parents Annie?"

Annica's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! I... I never want to see them again, I never... I never ever want to see them."

The judge nodded and wrote something down on the paper in front of him.

"And you want to change your name?"

Annie nodded.

"Yes, I want to be a Hodgins."

The judge smiled and wrote something else, before looking to the adoptions clerk and signalling him to continue with the proceedings.

* * *

Molly, Belinda and Callie were listening intently as Julia started reading the third book. Molly seemed a lot more content now her brain was being occupied and when Belinda had asked if her tummy still hurt, Molly had replied in the negative.

"Hey girls, who wants morning tea?"

Three smiling faces looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes please."

Came the happy response and Julia nodded, placing the book back on the shelf she stood up slowly, followed by the girls.

"Ok, go get your food from your bags."

The three ran over and listened to the sound of the bell, meaning morning tea time, children cheered and suddenly the locker area was very busy. Molly pulled her bag free and stood back waiting for her friends to also get their belongings.

The kids all sat at the tables and were given small cartons of milk with straws to go with whatever food they had brought from home and were allocated half an hour to eat before they would go outside for some fresh air and play time.

* * *

"Let the record show the child is now legally adopted and all ties to her previous biological family have been severed. Let the record also state she shall be known as Annica Montenegro-Hodgins until a time she seeks to change it."

The paper was signed and stamped and the two families plus Wendell and Cam cheered. Flashes from cameras went off and Parker kept his video recorder on his camera rolling.

There were hugs and kisses and tears, sighs of relief all round as Annie was finally an official member of this misfit unit.

The judge came down and offered Annica a large white adoption bear, with today's date embroidered on its belly.

"Thank you."

Judge Farrow nodded and smiled.

"That's quite alright young lady."

Annie smiled and took the hand the judge offered her.

"Mr Farrow?"

He smiled and looked down upon the light framed brunette.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me be adopted by Jack and Ange, besides Booth and Tempe, they're the best parents I've ever had."

Farrow nodded and patted her head.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help you stay with them."

* * *

Booth went and picked Molly up for lunch from the day care center and met everyone back at the diner for a fun filled lunch with family. They ordered pitchers of ice tea and juice, baskets of fries to share and chatted about how lucky they all were to have one another.

"So Annie?"

The twelve year old looked up with a smile to Cam as she continued.

"How do you feel, you said you were nervous this morning?"

Annie nodded.

"I don't feel any nerves now, I'm just really, really happy."

Angela placed her arm around her daughter and kissed her temple.

"Me too."

When lunch was over Booth dropped Molly, Bones and Hodgins at the lab, while Angela took Parker and Annie to school and Cam drove Wendell and herself back to the lab.

Annie had been given the option of what she wanted to do and had decided on going to school to attend a quiz for social studies, making both her parents proud of her sense of responsibility.

"Ok guys; see you in a few hours."

Annie leaned forward from the back seat and kissed her Mom's cheek, while Parker opened the door and thanked his Aunt for the ride.

Angela watched them walk in through the gates, dropping their joined hands when they passed into the school quadrangle, she smiled, knowing she never really had to worry about what this young couple in puppy love were up too, they were far too sensible to push the boundaries.

* * *

Angela had headed straight home after dropping the kids off, she had a party to organize for tonight; a celebration of legally having a daughter. She had made plans for Booth and Brennan and Parker and Molly to come over, plus Wendell and Cam, Paul was invited but wouldn't know till later if he could make it, Parker had also extended an invitation to a kid named Henry, who had declined almost instantly, saying he knew his parents wouldn't allow socializing on a school night.

Driving up the graveled path she noted the bunches of helium balloons being taken inside and the cake van with its back doors open. Edgar was standing outside with a clipboard and directing staff where to go as he closed the cake van doors.

"Wow Michael, look Baby, looks like we're missing all the fun."

She pressed the remote to activate the garage door and drove into her space, before killing the ignition.

* * *

Booth got off the elevator and groaned at the sight of his eager young students, he'd been hoping for a minute to regroup and relax before jumping straight back in teacher mode, but he guessed the quicker he got back into the days lessons the quicker he'd be able to finish for the day.

"Alright, you guys ready?"

Six heads bounced in response, Booth chuckled thinking they all looked like puppets, he grabbed the files off his desk and led them back the way he'd come.

* * *

Temperance Brennan had never been one to indulge in fantasy, but she was currently finding joy in just that. She smiled as she listened to a list of songs recommended for weddings on the internet, jotting a few down, she liked and flipping through the wedding planner Bec had given them. Bones closed her eyes and tried to imagine the type of dress she'd wear, would it be white or ivory, would she wear a veil, would she have her hair up or down, she smiled as she made plans. Molly would be flower girl, Angela and Cam would be bridesmaids, Hayley, Annica and Emma junior bridesmaids, she thought of colors and places to have photos taken.

Images of flowers and table center pieces filled her mind as the rest of the world just drifted away. She saw herself dancing and toasting and smiling, she saw her father and Pops and all their family, she imagined the food and walking down a green grassed isle. She saw Booth standing at the end, waiting with baited breath and smiling as she approached, she saw his hand out to her and...

"Doctor Brennan?"

Snapping out of her day dream she looked up to see Cam at the door.

"Doctor Brennan, are you ok?"

Bones smiled her dream fading as she came back to reality.

"Yeah sorry."

Cam entered the office and gave her Anthropologist a curious glance.

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes, I was just thinking is all, what's wrong?"

Cam nodded knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of her scientist.

"I ah... I just wanted to let you know that Paul has said he will be able to attend Molly's birthday party on Sunday."

Brennan smiled.

"Oh yes, good that's good, thanks Cam."

The Pathologist smiled and nodded, taking in the obviously preoccupied bone lady before her.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Brennan looked to her boss again and nodded blankly.

"Yes fine."

Cam nodded not wanting to push the matter.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tonight at Hodgins and Angela's."

Brennan nodded.

"Yes tonight."

* * *

Molly and Belinda smiled at their colored macaroni necklaces while Callie made a bracelet.

"Who's dat for Molly?"

The three year old looked to Callie and smiled.

"Dats for my Mommy, does you make yours for your Mommy too?"

Callie shook her head.

"Dats for me."

She raised her hand in the air and waited for one of the supervisors to come around and tie off her piece. Molly looked to Belinda and her threading the last of her pasta.

"Is you making yours for your Mommy?"

Belinda shook her head.

"Dats for my dolly at home."

Molly frowned and went back to finishing her jewelery; she hoped her Mommy liked it. Pink, green, yellow, blue, pink, green, yellow, blue, she threaded each macaroni arch onto the string carefully and then also raised her hand in the air.

* * *

Annica turned her paper over so her answers were down on the desk and no one could copy, a few of the kids looked over and she smiled at their concerned expressions. Parker flipped his paper a couple of minutes later, after checking all his answers three times, he smiled at his girlfriend as she sat in her seat twirling a few tendrils of hair that had fallen from her plaited hairstyle this morning.

"Parker, Annica?"

Both kids looked up to their teacher.

"Please gather your belongings quietly, bring your papers up here and then I want you both to head the library and begin on section 'B' of the text book."

They both nodded packed their stationary away as quickly and as quietly as possible and headed to the front of the room with smiles.

Ms Poyton glanced over Annica's paper and smiled, before taking Parkers and nodding.

"Very good, now off you go, run along."

They walked to the door, Parker opened it and ushered his girlfriend out.

"Alright class, twenty four minutes to go."

* * *

Brennan pulled her cell out of her pocket and opened a new message file, she typed away and then hit send.

Booth yawned as he waited for his class read the new case file he'd handed them. He felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, opening the text he smiled.

'**I miss you xxx'**

He hit reply and punched in his message.

Brennan smiled as her cell beeped on the desk, she picked it up and read the message she knew would be from Booth.

'**I miss you too Sweetheart, I can't wait to hold you again, all my love xxx'**

She wrote back instantly.

'**When will that be?'**

Brennan couldn't explain it, but since getting engaged she was constantly more emotional than she used to be, she wanted to be held and kissed and she wanted sweet things whispered in her ear, she wanted to talk, houses and weddings and family. Her chest was tight, but it was in a good way; she felt so full she was going to explode and just had to tell him her feelings, she couldn't hold in the fact she missed him, or she loved him and was thinking about him, she wanted him to know how happy she was and how excited for this step they were taking together.

'**Soon Baby, real soon xxx'**

He waited a moment and smiled as sure enough her reply came through.

'**I love you Booth, I love you so much xxx'**

Booth swiped his thumb over the cell screen, almost as if he were touching her cheek, a gentle caress like he'd done a thousand times before. He felt so proud she was sharing how she was feeling and not keeping it to herself, sharing with him her emotions and not simply assuming he knew, it was always nice when the person you loved, told you they loved you back, especially when it came from a women who didn't end every sentence with the statement, for some reason it meant more to him now.

'**I love you too Bones, more than you'll ever know. Xxx'**

Brennan sighed, she wanted to see his face now, she wanted to hold his hand, rest her palm against his thigh, her cheek to his chest, she wanted him to kiss her temple like he had a thousand times before; she just wanted to be in his presence again.

'**See you soon then xxx'**

He chuckled and wrote back, pocketing his cell after sending the text and looking back to his group.

"Come on guys! It's a case file, not a novel."

Brennan read the last text and smiled.

'**Yup, be good xxx'**

She dropped her phone back to her desk, deciding she should probably get some work done.

* * *

Parker and Annie sat in the library and discussed the next section of their text book. Neither of them overly enjoyed Social Studies, but still wanted to exceed in it and get good grades. They did the exercises the text set out, no doubt something the teacher would also want done the work wasn't hard, just uninteresting, though together they worked through it rather quickly.

"So do you feel different now that you're actually adopted?"

Annie looked up and smiled at his whispered question.

"Better, I feel more relaxed, which is a weird feeling."

Parker smiled.

"It's so cool that you don't ever have to worry about being hurt again, Ange and Hodgins would never hit you, I don't even think I've ever heard them get mad."

Annie nodded.

"And I don't have to worry about my real parents coming and getting me either, Tiffany said they would have a really hard time finding me now that I'm adopted and changed my name, she said my record is sealed now forever and gets archived under my new name, so they can't just say my old name and it comes up."

Parker smiled, he could see how happy this piece of information made his girlfriend and in return that made him happy also.

"And the school can't give out any information and starting next week all my records are going to say Annica Montenegro-Hodgins too."

Parker chuckled at her broad grin; she really was very happy they both looked up as the bell began and packed away their belongings to head to History.

* * *

Angela smiled at the house, a banner in the foyer welcomed Annica Hodgins home, balloons filled the ceiling, every color imaginable, streamers hung from lights and wrapped around the banister of the stairs. Large vases were filled with fragrant flowers; oriental lilies, gardenias and pink roses. Angela had gotten her adoption certificate framed and it sat against the vase on the kitchen bench, a small jewelery box beside it with card displaying her name in blue calligraphy.

Angela nodded and looked to her wrist watch the house was ready for her daughter; ready for her to begin the next step in her life, as a daughter to parents who love her and a brother who will adore her.

**Next chapter soon. Please review. Remember guys this is the 2nd last chapter for the year.  
**


	166. Chapter 166

**Please note this is the last chapter until Jan 1****st**** then I'll be back same time, same place, just as regularly.**

**Disclaimer – You know what I'm going to say, so I won't bore you with the details **

**A/N – Ok so I wrote this chapter in its entirety and then deleted it feeling I'd lost my way a little, perhaps I do need a break, but this is the second attempt and I do hope you like it. *Phalanges crossed*.**

* * *

Annie's dinner party last night had been lovely, lots of laughter and love had filled the Hodgins home. Brennan had quietly sat in the living room a while, watching everything around her happening. That was what she was good at; watching, sitting back and learning through not interacting; well that's how it had been in the past.

She had remembered a time when she had been considered anti social, rude and an outcast, but there; last night she was accepted, not just by her own age group, but she had entertained all the three kids throughout the night too as they sought her company from the crowd.

Looking to the right she reached for her cell on the night stand and pressed a button to illuminate the time. She had no idea why she was awake at four fourteen; she rolled over and smiled at the empty space beside her. Perhaps she had woken when her fiancé got up to routinely check on the kids and the house. She sighed and buried her head in his pillow, inhaling the scent of Seeley Booth.

She smiled as his darkened presence entered the room and closed the door quietly, she watched him walk in to the bathroom and heard him taking care of the call of nature, she heard the lid drop down quietly on the toilet and then the flush, before he moved to the vanity and washed his hands.

It took a moment longer and he was carefully and slowly sliding into bed beside her, a relaxed sigh leaving his lips. Brennan took her opportunity to snuggle into his frame, her cheek to his chest, her arm over his abdomen and gentle hum of contentment leaving her lips.

"Did I wake you?"

She smiled.

"Its fine, are the kids sleeping?"

He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, like logs."

She nodded and puckered her lips dropping a warm kiss to his peck.

Booth listened to the sound of her breathing even out, as she slowly fell back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Molly Booth was first to wake, she tip toed down to the bathroom out of habit, but realized when she got there, she didn't actually need to go, she frowned and shrugged before moving to the kitchen.

Her Mommy had started putting little bowls of made up fruit salad on the bottom shelf of the fridge and that's just what Molly felt like. Normally she would never help herself, but her Mommy had told her she could eat as much fruit and vegetables as she wanted while the sun was up and the sun shining in from outside, told Molly the sun was indeed up.

She pulled the fridge door open and took the pink bowl from the shelf, she removed the lid and closed the door again, before going and sitting in the lounge room to finish her coloring.

* * *

Parker yawned, he hated Fridays; well Friday mornings, school always started with a boring assembly, and then he had English his class was full of what his Mom would call attention seekers, all of them trying to be funny and make jokes, wasting time and unwilling to learn the teacher had no control of her class and it definitely showed, Parker had even gone so far as to ask to be put into a different English class running at the same time. It was not one of his strong subjects and the class room he was in was not conducive to him improving, his request had been denied and Parker was now contemplating telling his parents what was happening.

Rolling out of bed, he gathered his clothes for the day and shuffled to the bathroom, for a long refreshing shower.

* * *

Friday flew by for everyone experiencing it, Brennan booked the party room for Sunday at McDonalds, much to her own disgust, but Parker had assured her, he had an awesome party there when he was four and got to play on the equipment and they gave him a ice cream cake and a party bag. Brennan dropped two invites at the roll call area in the day care center, for Callie and Belinda and asked Lydia to pass them on to the girl's mothers when they dropped their daughters off.

Brennan was also going to go out this afternoon and pick up the gifts they had decided on for the developing birthday girl. Parker wanted to get his sister some DVD's he'd suggested more cartoons, but then remembered Sesame Street had a whole range of learning by song DVD's out and thought they would be very well liked by his little sister. Booth and Brennan had decided they would get their daughter her very own set of dog tags along with a gold ID bracelet with her name engraved on it. Brennan had a plan to get one with links big enough to attach charms to it when she got a little older, something she herself had dreamed of owning as a young girl.

Booth also wanted to get her a bike complete with training wheels, a flower basket and tassels. He had decided they should all get bikes eventually, but had planned on getting the kids theirs first. Booth also wanted to get Parker a bike and planned on giving it to him on Molly's Birthday; after all he did share his twelfth birthday with her. To make things easier on his fiancée, Booth had rung the bike shop and got them to hold the two he'd seen on the internet, telling them his 'other half' would be in later.

Brennan had decided she would also get her daughter a few items of clothing for the approaching winter, as anything she had when first coming to stay, would definitely no longer fit.

* * *

All the kids in day care were given a blank card at the end of their day. It was explained to each child and their parent that it's was Molly's birthday on Monday, if they wanted to they could make her a card to give on the day. Every parent was happy to allow their child to participate and a few even offered to bring sweets and treats for the day, so the kids could have a party.

Callie's Mom had told Lydia that her husband was a baker by trade and that she would get him to make some birthday cupcakes for the occasion, while Belinda's Mom, said she'd pick up a few things to make some candy bags, for each child and a balloon to take home. Another child's mother offered to bring in a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' and some party music from her son's collection. Someone else said they would make up a 'Pass the Parcel' package, with some novelty toys inside each layer.

The roll call receptionist wrote everything down, surprised by the caring nature of so many and it was decided that come Monday, they would be having a little surprise party for the would be four year old. Lydia wrote a short letter to Brennan telling her of the pending celebrations and placed it in an envelope to read when little ears couldn't ruin the surprise. She placed it with Molly's locker key and would hand it over when she signed Molly out on pick up soon.

* * *

Booth said good bye to his class and turned to get back into the truck and go see his girls; well one in particular who was apparently in need of hugs more than other right now and he couldn't wait to give them out to his fiancée.

He fixed Molly's child seat in position again checking and double checking it was secure, before closing the door and climbing into his own seat and heading for the lab.

Booth had been a little preoccupied today, his thoughts were aimed solely at the fact he was engaged now, a few of the guys at work and Cullen had brought him a very good bottle of whiskey and a all chipped in and got him a new office chair in congratulations. Now each time he walked into his office he saw the chair and instantly remembered he was finally getting married.

Booth pulled the SUV to a stop in his normal place at the Jeffersonian parking structure. He grabbed the bunch of white and yellow daisies from the front passenger seat and climbed out, closing the door and setting the alarm as he jogged toward the elevator.

* * *

Brennan stood at her book shelf returning a few research volumes to their rightful place, she didn't hear him come in, she didn't see him, but she smiled, when his familiar scent surrounded her a second before his arms did.

"Hey Beautiful."

She looked down at the flowers now in front of her and 'awed'.

"Booth they're... Oh I love them, thank you."

He kissed her cheek from behind and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Brennan took the blooms and smelled them; inhaling the sweet scent deeply and feeling calm wash over her. She lifted her arms as she turned in his embrace and smiled, before tip toeing up and kissing his lips gently. They mouthed over each other for a moment or two and then pulled back slightly, a soft smile on both their faces. Booth spoke softly and directly into her ear as a whisper.

"How was your day?"

Brennan smiled, resting her forehead against his chest.

"Better now."

Booth pulled her tightly to his body and kissed her head.

"Better now because... it's home time?"

She looked up slowly, wondering if he was baiting her, but ultimately not caring.

"Better now, because I'm with you again."

"Ahh, I see, well that's a good thing."

She nodded.

"It is."

She rested against him again and sighed in content; yes love existed and it wasn't just brain chemistry.

* * *

Sunday morning arrived as each one did and the Booth family got up out of bed and had a light breakfast. It had been decided that church would be skipped today and instead they would ease Molly into her possible first birthday that she would remember. Everyone was bringing a camera to the restaurant at Brennan's request; she wanted to capture everything for the album she was creating. Nothing was mentioned until they were getting ready to leave the house.

"Mommy, where is we going, why does I have my pretty dress on, is we going someplace dats special?"

Brennan smiled, fixing the blue and pink clip in her daughter's hair.

"Well, we are going to a party."

Molly raised her brows.

"Is it for a special person?"

She watched her Mom smile and nod.

"It is, we're going to a fun restaurant and all our family and friends will be there."

"Why?"

"Well tomorrow is a very special day, but Parker and Annie and Hayley and Emma all have school and you have day care and Mommy and Daddy have work, like Camie and Wendell and Auntie Angie and Hodgie, so we are going to celebrate a birthday today with all our friends and tomorrow we can celebrate with just us."

"Is Parker getting presents and a cake again?"

Booth walked into the room and smiled.

"Wow look at you Princess, all dressed up and your Mommy too."

Molly spun around in her dress.

"Dats my party dress Daddy, we're going to a party."

Booth looked up to Bones and winked as he knelt down in front of his daughter.

"It's not just any party Princess, it's your party."

Molly's eyes grew wide and her little mouth dropped open.

"For me?"

Both her parents nodded.

"Yup, for you Princess, because tomorrow is your birthday and you won't be three anymore, you'll be a big girl of four years old."

Molly smiled as her Daddy held up four fingers.

"Dats how many is Callie and Blinda."

Booth nodded and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Well tomorrow, when you see them, you'll be the same age, how bout that."

Molly smiled and nodded happily; having no idea she was going to see her little friends today as well.

* * *

Brennan had told all guests to arrive at one Pm, she wanted to be there before anyone, believing it would be less of a shock for Molly if she saw people arriving rather than guests yelling out surprise and frightening her so badly she'd never want another birthday again.

"Dats Mack-Donulds."

Molly looked out the window of the SUV as they drove into the parking lot, pointing at the statues of Hamburgler and Grimace.

"It is Baby, do you like it here?"

"Ah huh they got play stuff outside that I climb on."

Brennan smiled, a child's needs were so simple really, love, food and shelter, everything else was fun and games for them.

"That's right and we're going to have lunch here and play some games."

Parker chuckled as his sister bounced in her seat, her excitement evident to anyone who looked at her.

Booth pulled the car to a stop and turned off the ignition, turning in his seat he looked at his daughter and smiled, before schooling his features.

"Now I know you're excited Princess, but when we get out of the car this is a dangerous parking lot, so no wriggling to get down, while I carry you ok?"

She nodded and smiled.

"I be good Daddy."

Parker opened his door carefully, not wanting to damage the car beside them; he jumped down and walked around to his Mom in front of the SUV, while his Dad got Molly out.

"Is Grandpa Max coming Mom?"

Brennan smiled down as her son, looped his arm with hers.

"Yes, he's coming with Russ and Amy and the girls and they're picking Pop's up too."

Parker grinned.

"It's so cool having a big family like this, I can't wait for Christmas, everyone's gonna be together right?"

Brennan didn't want to answer one hundred percent, she just wasn't sure, but she certainly hoped they would all be together at Hodgins Santa's workshop.

"I hope so Parks, it would be lovely."

They both looked up as Booth and Molly approached.

"Ok let's go."

Walking across the black tarred lot, Brennan thought about how this afternoon would pan out, she hoped all went well, with smiles and laughter, but wouldn't hold her breath, with three under fives plus Michael, three twelve year olds and a ten year old she figured they were bound to have some tears or arguments.

They entered the establishment and smiled at the chalkboard with 'Happy Birthday Molly' written on it and four helium filled balloons attached.

"Oh look Molly."

The little girl looked to what her brother was pointing at.

"Bloons!"

"Not the balloons Molly look what it says, happy birthday Molly that's you."

Molly smiled and looked to the board again in a new light; she smiled at the pretty pink writing and purple and blue butterflies fluttering around the words.

"Dats pretty."

Booth put his daughter down on the tiles and told her stand next to the board to get her picture taken. She didn't hesitate, skipping the very short distance and turning back to face her brother, who was holding the camera.

"Smile Molly."

She beamed at them all and blinked when the flash went off.

"All done?"

Parker looked to image he'd taken and nodded.

"Yep, wanna see?"

He crouched down and showed his sister the photo he'd captured.

"Hi there, is the very special birthday girl Molly?"

Molly spun at the ladies voice and looked up, hurriedly taking a step back and frowning slightly in response to this stranger knowing her name.

"Hi Molly, my name is Astrid and your Mommy told me it was your birthday, so I've made a very special party room up, would you like to see?"

Molly looked to her Mom and then back to the hand waiting for her. She looked at her brother, took his hand and then took Astrid's.

Brennan had also informed Astrid, who was the McDonald's party planner that Molly was very shy and skittish, so asked for understanding if Molly wasn't completely cooperative, but Astrid seemed perfectly fine with all she'd been told and said she would make the room low key but fun.

Booth took his fiancée's hand and they followed their kids and Astrid into the party room. Brennan smiled at her daughter's awing when they entered, more balloons in the shape of animals had been attached to helium filled balloons, streamers and Ronald McDonald party hats sat on all the tables, along with little gift bags and an empty cardboard photo frame for the fridge, with all the McDonald house characters on it.

The room was air controlled and the temperature was a little cooler than outside, a door led outside to the play equipment, which was under a shelter to prevent harmful sunburn or the climbing toys getting over heated.

Booth looked around the room and smiled until he saw the balloon animals, an item he associated with clowns and suddenly he was turning to look behind himself.

"Booth?"

He looked down into his fiancée's eyes, obviously showing his borderline fear.

"Booth is everything ok?"

"You ah... you told them no clowns right? There won't be any clowns will there?"

Brennan held back her giggle and shook her head.

"No, I told them Molly wasn't overly fond of them..."

Booth smiled in relief.

"And that her Dad was scared of them."

His eyes widened as he looked down into her bright and playful eyes.

"You didn't?"

She waggled her brows and tip toed up to kiss his cheek.

"No I didn't, but I could have."

Booth pulled her into his body and hugged her tightly.

"God I love you so much."

Bones giggled as he held her, biting the flesh at her neck.

"I'll get you back for that."

"Promises, promises Booth."

Booth smiled at her challenge and made a mental note; that come tonight, he would indeed make her pay.

* * *

Parker stayed with Molly in the playground until a shrill little call made them both peak over the edge of the play equipment.

"Blinda, what is you doing here?"

Belinda stood at the bottom of the tower waving.

"I come to say Happy Birfday."

Molly grinned and looked to her brother.

"We go down now? Please Parka."

He smiled and sat on the top of the slide, ready and waiting for his sister to sit on his lap. Molly looked down to her friend again and smiled.

"I is coming down now."

Belinda skipped over to the slide to wait and smiled when two heads appeared from out of the tunnel.

"Hi Blinda."

The four year old smiled.

"Was dat fun, going in there?"

Belinda pointed to the slide and watched her friend shrug.

"It's a bit ok, but I like swings betta."

"Happy Birthday Molly!"

Molly turned and smiled at Annica who stood at the door to the play equipment. Molly ran over and hugged her.

"Is you coming here too?"

Molly smiled at the tight hug she received and then waved as Hodgins and Angela tapped on the glass window.

"We're here for your birthday Molly; we want to help you celebrate."

Molly looked to her brother and smiled as she spotted Callie through the bars of the fence in the parking lot.

"CALLIE!"

Callie and her Mom waved as they walked up the steps into the main of the restaurant, it took a moment and then the little girl appeared all smiles and pig tails.

"Hi Molly, hi Belinda."

Parker and Annica took their cue to leave and wandered back inside.

* * *

Brennan and Booth shook hands with Callie's mother, having never met her before.

"Hi, I'm Shannon, thank you for inviting Callie to your daughter's party, she talks about Molly all the time and a young girl named Belinda."

Brennan smiled and pointed outside.

"That's Belinda with them now, Molly has the brunette hair."

Shannon smiled at the blond haired girl currently laughing with Molly and Callie.

"We don't know many people, my work keeps me so busy and Callie's father works early and doesn't get much time off, Callie doesn't get to associate with children her own age much."

Brennan smiled.

"Well Molly speaks of her just as often, will you be staying?"

Shannon looked around at the happy faces.

"I... I was just going to sit out in the common and get a coffee."

Booth scoffed.

"No, stay in here, we can introduce you to Belinda's Mom too, she's over there and Angela and Hodgins, they work at the Jeffersonian too that's Parker in the corner, he's our son and his girlfriend Annie who is Angela and Hodgins daughter and in the pram is their son Michael who is our Godson..."

Shannon smiled at the messy life these people seemed to be entangled in and looked up as Brennan pointed out the door.

"Oh and this is our nieces Hayley and Emma, with their Mom Amy and my brother Russ, my father Max and Booth's grandfather Hank..."

The group entered Hayley and Emma squealing at the sight of their Aunt and Uncle. Max stepped forward and held his hand out to the woman standing to the side, who had obviously been shunted aside by the two girls.

"Hi there, I'm Max, sorry about the girls they get a little excited."

Shannon smiled.

"It's fine, I'm Shannon Watts, Callie's Mom, she's playing with Molly outside."

Max nodded, looking up as his name was called.

"Grandpa Max!"

Parker came over dragging Annie.

"Hey kids, having fun?"

Booth smiled.

"It's ok."

Parker looked to Shannon and smiled.

"Hi."

She smiled in return.

"Hello, Parker right?"

He nodded and watched as she looked to Annica.

"And Annie?"

She nodded too.

"I'm Callie's Mom."

Parker smiled.

"Come meet Belinda's Mom, her name is..."

He looked to Annie who smiled and answered for him.

"Rachel."

Parker beckoned her to follow; she nodded her goodbyes to Max and walked off slightly behind the kind young boy and girl she'd just met.

"Excuse me Mrs Trayger?"

Rachel looked up and smiled at the blonde she'd met a couple of weeks ago.

"Hi Parker, Annie."

They both smiled.

"Hi, this is Callie's Mom."

Shannon held her hand out and smiled as it was taken warmly and shaken. Parker and Annie smiled as the conversation began.

Wendell walked in a few moments later and then Cam and Paul arrived next, followed closely by Bec and Drew, with everyone inside the party room the birthday could begin...

* * *

**Ok, I'm too tired to continue tonight so... please review if you want more.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy holidays and Season's Greetings everyone, may you all have a safe and wonderful New Year and I'll see you all hopefully on the 1****st**** of January 2012. **

**I hope the cliffie wasn't too bad :)  
**


	167. Chapter 167

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, let's hope for a better and brighter one than 2011 was.**

**Hope everyone had a fabulous holiday break; hope you all stayed safe and well.**

**Disclaimer – Guess what? I still don't own them, but if I close my eyes and think real hard... it feels like I do and I like it **

**A/N – Shall we continue at Molly's party?**

* * *

Astrid and a few of the McDonald's staff brought lunch in for the kids not long after Brennan told them everyone had arrived. Half the happy meals had cheeseburgers and the other half chicken nuggets, orange juice was given out in favor of soda and Astrid checked and made sure it was ok to hand the toys out to the under-fives.

Coffees and tea were brought in for the adults along with some melting moments cookies from the cafe.

Brennan smiled as Parker left his meal to take pictures of his sister and her friends and then a few of the adults chatting and laughing together and a couple of Michael wearing a long sleeved shirt Angela had painted on saying 'Molly's Birthday 2011'.

Burgers and nuggets and fries were consumed and the boxes and wrappers were collected by the staff again and placed in the trash bins outside the party room.

"Ok who wants to play a game?"

Callie, Hayley and Belinda cheered, while Molly sat back a little. Booth got up recognizing the look on his daughter's face as the same look her mother got when she was about to retreat within herself.

"Hey Princess."

Molly turned to look at her Daddy and smiled, her arms going out instantly for a hug, which Booth would never deny.

"Are you having fun with your friends?"

He felt her nod against his shoulder and gently rubbed her back.

"A game sounds like fun doesn't it, are you gonna play?"

He felt her shrug.

"You can play with Callie and Belinda and Hayley's gonna play, she'll look after you..."

He winked at his ten year old niece who nodded and petted her cousin's hair.

"And Parker and Annie will take pictures of you all having fun."

Molly looked across at her brother who was fiddling around with his camera with Angela and Annie. The three year old inhaled deeply and pushed back from her father a little, she searched his eyes and leaned in before kissing his cheek.

"I love you Daddy."

For some reason her words held so much more weight this time around, it was as if she had looked at him and seen what he was doing, as if she realized he was trying to comfort her before she really needed it and she was thanking him. Booth felt his eyes fill and he blinked rapidly to hold back the tears.

"I love you too Princess."

He watched his daughter turn and take her cousin's hand as they ran outside to join Callie and Belinda.

* * *

Staff brought the ice cream cake in and Angela took a few pictures of it before the kids destroyed it the curtains in the party room were lowered and a number four candle on the cake was lit.

The adults smiled as the kids all ran back inside, their little eyes going straight to the colorful cake in the center of the table.

"Happy Birthday to you..."

Molly frowned as everyone began to sing and look at her; she blinked as the flashes for the cameras went off and stepped back. Her eyes scanned the room for her Mom as her little chin wobbled the singing quietened when the room took in the reaction they were causing. Molly ran to her Mom and buried her face in her mother's torso.

"We go home now Mommy."

Brennan wrapped her arms around her daughter and looked around the room apologetically.

"It's ok Baby that's a special song for birthday girls and boys so you can blow out the candle on your cake."

Molly shook her head.

"You don't want to blow it out?"

Again she shook her head and Brennan decided to try and appeal to her daughter's logical side.

"The candle is hot Baby and it's gonna melt the ice cream cake, you want to eat the ice cream don't you?"

Molly stilled and then shrugged; she knew her words were heard.

"The ice cream won't taste as good if you have to drink it through a straw."

Molly stood up, her little hands clasped in her mothers.

"Look Baby that cake is for you to share with your friends."

Molly looked over at the cake, sure enough made of ice cream and looking a little soft on the edges.

"Go blow the candle out Baby."

Molly looked to her Mom again and frowned slightly.

"Candles is dangeress Mommy."

The room smiled at the truthful statement.

"That's right, good girl for remembering, but this candle is ok, because there's lots of adults around to make sure you don't get hurt."

Molly looked around, her Daddy was smiling at her, Angie and Hodgie were watching too, Poppy and Grandpa Max were also there, no one looked unhappy or mad, her cousins and friends and brother were waiting near the cake, Wendell and Camie and Camie's friend were beckoning her over and Auntie Amy and Uncle Russ were holding cameras up ready to take pictures. Auntie Becca and Uncle Drew had their cameras out as well and were smiling.

Molly looked back to her Mommy and tugged on her hand, obviously wanting her to come over to the table too.

"Ok, we can go together."

Brennan got up and walked over to the cake, squatting down behind her daughter she whispered in her little girl's ear.

"Ready?"

Molly nodded.

"Ok, one... two... threeeeeee..."

Molly leaned in slightly and blew the candle out, smiling as everyone clapped and cheered for her. Astrid bent down and spoke quietly to the birthday girl.

"Hey Molly great job blowing the candle out, well done..."

She watched the little smile.

"I'm gonna take the cake away and cut it up and then I'll bring it back it and you can all eat it, how does that sound?"

Molly nodded and whispered her reply.

"Good fank you."

Astrid winked and stood up, taking the tray with the melting cake and walking out the door.

Angela stood up and clapped twice.

"I have an idea, how about we let Molly open her presents?"

The room cheered again and the kids ran over and got the gifts off the table they had brought.

"Molly open mine first."

Molly looked up at her Mom for permission as Belinda held out a pretty pink and silver box shaped gift.

* * *

Molly received an art set with smock, a barbie doll and clothing accessories, plastic jewelery set, puzzles, DVD's, a Finding Nemo tin lunch box and drink bottle set, story books, play doh and molds, and so much more. Molly thanked each and every person for the presents making her parents extremely proud of her, considering she hadn't been told to remember her manners.

By three thirty the birthday girl was worn out, sitting in her Daddy's arms trying for all the world to stay awake. Booth kissed her forehead and tipped her back slightly, watching her eyes close and after a minute or so her breathing even out.

Callie was asleep against her Mom and Belinda's Mom decided it was time to leave before her own daughter fell asleep. Slowly but surely the room emptied out; Booth and Brennan thanking everyone for coming and for the presents they'd bought their daughter.

Parker said bye to his Mom and Drew, having spent some of the afternoon with them, he'd told his Mom what was happening at school and how excited he was that his Dad and Bones were finally engaged. He introduced them to Annie, who was very polite to them, despite not particularly liking the people that had caused Parker so much upset.

Brennan paid the bill for the party room package and thanked Astrid for her time and care in making this a special day.

Parker packed all the toys into a large bag the staff had given them and left the trash in a neat pile to the side. He slid the cards into his Mom's handbag and looked around for anything that may have been forgotten.

"Thanks Buddy."

He looked back at his Dad holding his sister and smiled.

"It's ok, are we going home now?"

"Yeah Pal, why, you need to do something?"

He shook his head.

"No, I was just asking."

Booth tilted his head to the side and watched his son, lift the bag of toys.

"Buddy if you need to go somewhere let me know, we can go while Molly's sleeping."

Parker shook his head.

"I don't Dad; I was just asking so I knew what we were doing."

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Ok, well your Mom and I have a surprise for you when we get home."

Parker grinned.

"For me? But it's not my birthday."

Booth chuckled.

"We know, but you shared your last birthday with Molly and we wanted to get you this."

Parker was now extremely eager to get home, knowing his father wouldn't disclose any more information on the present than he already had.

* * *

Parker tried desperately to contain his excitement as they entered the apartment.

"Parker what's the matter?"

He looked up to his Mom who was watching him bounce with concern.

"Nothing."

She frowned.

"Did you have red Kool aid?"

He smiled.

"Nope."

She pushed the key into the lock and giggled at the effort he used to allow her entry first.

"Thank you."

She walked in slowly, feeling a little strange a wondering if he had some trick planned. Booth walked in behind her and leaned into her ear.

"I told him we have a surprise for him when we got home."

She smiled, suddenly understanding and wanting to prolong his excitement a little longer, she pretended she didn't know.

"Parker?"

He looked up and raised his brows.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Could you help me take the trash down to the disposal please?"

Booth chuckled and walked down the hall with Molly.

Parker was almost dying, he was sure of it; he looked to the kitchen and swallowed tightly.

"Sure Mom."

The bin wasn't all that full and Parker looked to his Mom who was watching him with a smile.

"You don't really wanna take it down do you Mom?"

Brennan laughed and shook her head.

"No I just wanted to see what you'd do."

He smiled and looked to the left as his Dad called out.

"Hey Buddy?"

Parker looked to Bones and smiled as she tilted to her head in sign he should go to his Dad. Knowing he was about to meet his gift, Parker's smile broadened and he walked to the living room.

"Aww wow, is that for me? Is that my present?"

"Shhh, let's try and keep your sister asleep a while longer."

Parker stepped toward the black and cobalt blue framed BMX, his Dad was standing beside.

"Do you like it Parker?"

He looked to his Mom, wide eyed and grinning.

"I... I love it I... wow... thanks."

Booth smiled as his son turned and hugged his Mom tightly before moving to hug him.

"You're welcome Pal. There's a helmet and drink bottle and tire repair kit on our bed for you, go grab it Buddy."

Parker pulled back from his Dad and looked at the bike again, before trotting off to get what his Father had asked of him.

Parker couldn't believe it; a bike and it was brand new and his very own. Parker had never owned a bike before, he'd just ride other kids in the neighborhood; well the neighborhood before they'd moved. The closet Parker had ever come to owning a bike was a 'push and ride' when he was three, but once he'd out grown it, his Mom had said bikes were too dangerous.

He grabbed the stuff from the bed and hurried back out to his parents.

"You wanna go for a ride Pal; we can go down to the park?"

"Can we? Awesome."

Brennan laughed.

"Go get changed out of your good clothes please."

He ran off again and disappeared into his room. Booth looked to his fiancée and smiled.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Bones looked over the bike and then back to the man before her.

"I'm sure, go have fun with your son, and make sure you tell him its movie night tonight if he wants."

Booth leaned forward and kissed her lips soundly.

"I love you."

Brennan chuckled.

"I love you too, now you go get changed too."

He saluted her playfully and jogged back down the hall.

* * *

Booth had been sat on the bench at the park for twenty minutes, while Parker did loops around the bike path. He was fiddling with the pictures he'd taken of his son, wanting to choose a couple to get printed, when he was joined by man in his late thirties.

"Hey."

Booth looked to his right and smiled.

"Hey."

He went back to his phone, using a new application Angela had sent him to border and snip pictures.

"Which one's yours?"

Booth raised his brows.

"Which one wha..."

He noted the guy nod toward the playground.

"Oh no, my son is over..."

Booth scanned to path and pointed.

"There, he just got a bike, his first."

The guy smiled.

"Neat. My daughter is on the swings."

Booth looked over seeing only one child who looked a little young to be swinging without anyone beside her.

"Isn't she... she's a little... shouldn't you be with her?"

The guy scoffed.

"Yeah you'd think huh, but the second I go near her, she starts crying..."

Booth frowned thinking that wasn't normal behavior.

"My ex... Chloe's Mom..."

The shook his head and clenched his fists.

"She's got my kid so... it's her fault, I know it... she's five right and wants nothing to with me...'

Booth looked back to the little girl; she was certainly a little five year old.

"Hey, she's a kid, I'm sure she'll come round."

The guy scoffed again.

"Boys are different dude, no offense but your son and my kid are no comparison."

Booth looked up as Parker rode by waving.

"I mean your kid loves you."

"I have a daughter too."

The guy looked up again.

"And does she treat you like a stranger?"

Booth thought about Molly and how she treated him like anything but a stranger.

"Well no but I..."

"DADDY!"

Booth looked to his right and smiled as his very own little girl came running toward him in her clumsy manner.

"Hey Princess, did you have a good nap?"

Molly smiled as she was lifted into her father's arms.

"Yup, I dreamed I was like a butterfly, high in the sky Daddy."

Booth smiled as his other girl stepped up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Baby."

"Hey, where's Par..."

She trailed off as she spotted him and waved.

"Mom!"

Parker screamed out and pedaled over hurriedly, intent on showing her how fast he could go. Brennan cringed as her son reared up on his back wheel.

"PARKER NO!"

He touched back down with a smile and came to a stop in front of them all.

"Did you like the trick Mom, it's called a wheelie."

Brennan forced a smile.

"Parker please don't do that again."

He raised his brows and glanced to his Dad and then back to his Mom.

"It's just a trick Mom; I didn't mean to upset you."

Brennan shook her head.

"A trick that could very well have your brain matter, spilling on the concrete ground here."

Parker cringed and looked at the grey path behind him.

"Sorry, I won't do it again."

Brennan exhaled and nodded, wondering if she had been too hard on her son.

"I'm sorry Parke..."

"It's ok Mom, I get it, I should have thought about what could happen to me before I did something dangerous."

Booth smiled at his Son, he really was a chip off the old block.

Brennan reached out and squeezed the back on his neck.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Parker."

He smiled.

"I know Mom, its ok."

Booth moved back to the bench where he'd been sitting before, his daughter on his lap, looking at the man looking at her.

"So this is your girl huh?"

Booth nodded.

"Yup this is her."

Booth didn't feel it necessary to introduce the man to Molly and so kept her name to himself and kept his daughter on the knee furthest from this stranger.

"She's cute and she likes you."

He watched the guy look Brennan up and down approvingly and then he flicked his gaze to Parker and smile longingly; suddenly Booth's instincts went on alert.

"Yeah well she's my daughter, I'm sure yours likes you just fine."

The guy scoffed and looked back to Brennan while she chatted and laughed with Parker.

"You got a good family."

Booth nodded, his insides cringing at the way this guy was watching his family.

"Yeah... listen we have to get going, I ah... I hope it all works out for you."

The man smiled in an almost scathing manner, his eyes cold as he looked upon the man that had it all.

"Yeah, sure you do."

"See ya round."

Booth stood up with Molly on his hip and walked back over to his fiancée and son, with an arm around Bone's shoulders he ushered her forward.

"Let's go you two, walk please."

Brennan frowned but heeded his request, her arm reaching out and moving Parker along too.

"Go ride Parker, not too far ahead though."

He nodded and pedaled off a little.

"What's going on Booth?"

He kissed her temple and smiled.

"Just a feeling."

Brennan nodded.

"Mommy what's Parka doing?"

Brennan looked at her daughter and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Parker's riding a bike Sweetheart; it's a big boy toy, like the ones we went on in the mountains remember?"

Molly watched her brother zig zag all over the path, like his toy was sleepy and couldn't walk in a straight line.

"Is it fun?"

Booth chuckled.

"Did you have fun when we went on the bikes together?"

Molly nodded.

"Well I think Parker's having just as much fun as you did then.

* * *

Annie sat at her desk in her room doing her English homework; a book report on Hamlet.

A knock at her door made her look up.

"Come in."

Hodgins appeared and smiled.

"Hey, got you some fresh cookies and chocolate milk."

Annica grinned as her father walked in with the small plate and four chocolate chip cookies.

"Shh don't tell Ange, I rearranged the ones left on the tray so..."

Annica giggled and took one of the still warm cookies.

"Thanks Dad."

He winked at her and took a cookie for himself, moving to the bed to sit down.

"Watcha workin on?"

Annie picked up the book and showed her father the front cover, smiling when he scrunched his face up.

"Yuck, so I take it school hasn't found any modern books for you to read then?"

Annie smiled.

"Not ones that confuse us so easily."

Hodgins laughed and nodded.

"Yeah that's true; no one does confusion as easily as Shakespeare."

"Yup, I had to do a book report on it, I think I'm finished, it was soo boring Dad."

Hodgins stood up.

"So have you finished your homework now?"

She looked at her desk and nodded.

"Yup."

"Good, you can come to the store with me."

Annie took her Dad's hand and nodded.

"Cool, what are we getting?"

"Ice cream and diapers."

Annica laughed.

"Mmm yum."

They walked out of the room and chuckling together and down the stairs.

"I need Kitty Litter too... well Toby does."

"Ok, let's roll."

* * *

Booth made dinner that night with his sons help.

"Can you pass me that jar Pal?"

Parker handed the jar over after removing the lid, he watched his Dad take out two dried bay leaves and tear them in half, before throwing them into the pot of sauce.

"Why do you put them in?"

"They help release the flavors of the other herbs and makes the tomato not so tangy."

Parker nodded.

Booth smiled as his son stirred the gnocchi in the salted water.

"Here Pal, take over with sauce for me."

Parker looked up a little surprised, his Dad had always said the sauce makes the meal and it had to be treated just right, so for him to hand it over made Parker feel very good.

"Re... really? What if I mess up?"

Booth chuckled.

"You won't, come on get in here."

Parker jumped down off the bench and took a place slightly in front of his father.

"Ok, so stir it anti clockwise, not too fast and make sure nothing sticks to the bottom of the pan; when it starts to bubble turn the heat off ok?"

Parker nodded and watched his Dad step back.

"Where are you going?"

Booth smiled.

"Just here, I'm gonna make some garlic bread, watch what you're doing ok."

Parker turned back, feeling a little proud that his Dad trusted him enough the important task of completing the family sauce.

* * *

Dinner was a raging success in the Booth/Brennan household, the gnocchi was tender and light the sauce according to Bones was divine and the garlic bread was fresh and toasted well. They had fruit salad for desert and then cleaned up the kitchen together.

"Ok Princess, go brush your teeth please and then we can watch TV for a little while before bed."

Molly ran off, leaving her family still in the kitchen.

"You gonna get up early and help me make breakfast Pal?"

Parker nodded; aware they were cooking all Molly's favorites for her birthday.

"What time?"

"Breakfast is at six thirty, so I'll come get you at six ok?"

Again he nodded and yawned at the thought.

"Are we giving her, her presents in the morning?"

Brennan spoke up from where she was wiping the bench down.

"She can have some of them the rest will have to wait till after dinner."

Parker nodded and changed the subject as his sister reappeared.

* * *

As promised once Molly was asleep, Parker sat up with his parents watching TV shows of his choice after he declined watching a movie, saying he didn't want to have to concentrate too hard. Booth knew the real reason though was Parker didn't really want to watch anything, he spoke a mile a minute about his horrible English class and how he wanted to change, but the school wasn't letting him. He told them about sport class and how they were talking about taking Hockey out of the curriculum to prevent serious injury on school grounds and how he'd signed a petition saying that players would bring their own safety gear to prevent injury.

They listened to him talk and talk until he finally fell asleep against his Mom. Booth chuckled and stood up, intent on walking his Son to bed.

"No, leave him Booth just... go shower ok, when you come out you can wake him."

Booth smiled, knowing she loved having him asleep in her arms, he was growing up fast, but when he was asleep, like this and vulnerable, she could believe he was still a little boy for a while and he knew what a gift that was.

"Ok."

Booth leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Be back soon."

She nodded and looked down at the blonde curls against her chest; she ran her fingers through them and kissed his crown.

"I love you Parker."

He snuggled into her and hummed.

"I love you too Mom."

Brennan sighed in content, she loved that feeling; the love of a child was incomparable to anything else she felt and the sense of warmth and fulfillment it gave was inspiring. Being a mother was a role she filled, being a good mother, was her passion.

* * *

**Please review.**


	168. Chapter 168

**Disclaimer – You would think that after 168 chapters something would change, but no here we are and here I am still B/B less.**

**A/N – So... I just wanna say how much I appreciate everyone coming back and reading and reviewing. It humbles me that you're all sticking with the fic. **

**Ok… you guys wanna go to Molly's day care party don't you? And go house hunting right? Oh and what about be a fly on the wall of the engagement party?**

* * *

Booth squinted his eyes against the light coming from what could only be Brennan's laptop. Groaning he looked at the alarm clock and wondered what she was doing at just after two Am.

"Bones... Baby whatta you doin?"

Brennan looked over.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Booth sat himself up slightly and looked to what she was looking at.

"You're looking for a house, Baby it's..."

She smiled apologetically for waking him.

"I know, I know, but I got an automated text on my cell saying the sites had been updated with new homes matching our criteria and I wanted us to have the best opportunity at finding a home."

Booth smiled as he listened to her ramble away, a shy glint in her eyes. He thought about joking around with her for a second, but what with the hour and the fact she was already self conscious he simply nodded.

"So have you found anything?"

He eased in beside her and together they searched for a possible home for their family.

* * *

Monday 10th October

Parker woke sleepily, unsure why he was awake and then remembering he was going to help his father make breakfast. Yawning and scrubbing his hands over his face in that classic Booth fashion, Parker looked to his clock and saw it was after six. He frowned wondering if somehow his clock had lost time, swinging his legs out of bed, he yawned again and stretched up to the ceiling, before moving to his desk to check his watch.

Parker decided a little investigating was needed, after answering the somewhat urgent call of nature.

* * *

He washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom, already knowing no one was up he made his way to his parent's room and put his ear to the door. He squinted as he listened, everything was quiet, he knocked on the door and whispered his call.

"Dad!"

No response, he tried again.

"Dad!"

Testing the door knob, he found it unlocked and so turned it till the door clicked open. The room was still fairly dark, with heavy curtains, though the light from outside would soon be bright enough to illuminate the large bedroom. Parker looked to the bed and saw his Mom's computer balancing precariously on her lap as she slept.

Walking around to his Mother's side he lifted the laptop gently, noticing it was in sleep mode he knew she'd been asleep a while, he placed it down on the bedside and made sure it was steady and wouldn't fall.

"Parker?"

Looking to his Mom's sleepy tone he smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I came in to get Dad and saw your computer and I thought it might fall and..."

The rest of his sentence was cut off as the air was knocked from his body as his Mom pulled him down on the bed, between her and his Dad.

"Hrpmff..."

"Wha... what's wrong!"

Brennan and Parker both looked up as Booth sat up in a dazed state, trying to act for all he was worth like he was alert. Booth looked to the two members of his family sniggering at him and smiled.

"Oh you think it's funny huh?"

Swooping in he pulled them both to his body with the intention of tickling them, but once he'd grabbed them his desire waned and he simply hugged them both, enjoying the fact his son he seemed relaxed and happy at the early morning affection.

Parker smiled at the fact he was in his parent's arms, it had been a long time since he'd mucked around like this with both of them and he'd missed it, he silently wished they didn't have to get up, he would have loved to have just gone back to sleep in the middle of the bed, wrapped in the feeling of unconditional love.

* * *

Brennan smiled as she walked into the kitchen after her shower, both boys were standing at the bench with their backs to her, both wearing dark blue checked boxers and both wearing white singlets, mussed hair completed the look of Father and Son at work.

"How's it going you two?"

They turned back to face her and smiled.

"Good."

"Almost done Babe, you wanna bring the presents out?"

Brennan pointed to the living room.

"Already in the lounge room, I'll go wake her?"

Booth flipped the last pancake and nodded.

"Yup."

Brennan entered her daughter's room and smiled at her little girl. Molly was slowly waking herself up, she had basically had a routine since coming to live at the apartment and it seemed to have finally begun making an impact on the weekdays instead just rising early on the weekends.

"Morning Baby."

Her little blue eyes flickered open and smiled up into her Mommy's matching ones.

"Mommy!"

Brennan stroked her forehead and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Happy birthday Baby."

"Today?"

Brennan nodded.

"Today; today you're four Sweetheart."

"I is a big girl Mommy."

Brennan nodded.

"You are, so how about you get up and go to the toilet and then come a get breakfast."

Molly smiled; kicking her covers back she slid from the bed and skipped out of her room and into the bathroom. Brennan took her daughter's clothes out for the day and laid them on the bed ready for wear after her morning bath; she opened the curtains and cracked the window, before walking out of the room.

Molly trotted down the hall from the bathroom to the kitchen, a bright happy smile on her face as she inhaled the delightful breakfast aromas. Seeing her Daddy standing at the table she called out excitedly.

"Daddy!"

Booth smiled at the sound of his daughter's morning greeting.

"Hey! There's the birthday girl."

Molly ran over and giggled as she was swept up into a loving cuddle.

"Happy birthday Princess."

"I is four today Daddy."

Booth kissed her cheek and tapped her nose.

"You sure are, you're getting old now."

The little girl tilted her head to the side and looked her father up and down.

"Not as old as you Daddy."

Parker snorted and turned away, watching as his Mom also tried to hide her giggles.

"Thanks Princess."

Molly shrugged.

"Dats ok Daddy, I is just telling the troof, you don't gotta say fanks for saying the troof."

Booth; though completely amused, groaned internally, she was getting more like her mother every day, soon she would be spouting the anatomically correct names for the body and talking statistics.

"Well, I have another troof for you Missy, your birthday breakfast is getting cold, so you sit up there..."

He lowered her down to her seat gently.

"And fill that grumbly tumbly."

Parker walked over to his sister and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday Molly."

The little girl smiled at her brother and puckered her lips to return his kiss.

Brennan smiled.

"You say thank you Baby."

Molly looked to her Mom and then back to her brother.

"Fank you Parka."

He smiled and turned his head so she could give him a kiss the little look on her face telling him, she'd be upset if he didn't accept it.

"You're welcome."

The family ate as they normally did and Brennan told her daughter that day care was going to have a party for her the last thing she wanted was the four year old to be so shocked she got scared and didn't want to go back.

"No song to me Mommy, no singing."

Brennan frowned.

"You don't want them to sing the birthday song?"

Molly shook her head furiously as chewed on a piece of pancake.

"Ok, I'll tell Miss Julia ok?"

She took another bite and nodded; satisfied her Mommy would fix everything.

"You know Princess; singing to you on your birthday is fun."

Molly shook her head again.

"Nope, they is all watching Daddy, they get starey and dats scary."

Parker smiled, he remembered he used to hate people singing 'Happy Birthday' to him too, he hated being the center of attention, it was embarrassing and felt like standing up in front of a school assembly and realizing you were naked.

"Ok Princess, but tonight Daddy wants to sing happy birthday to you."

She frowned and sighed as if realizing she wasn't going to get out of it and went back to her breakfast without gracing him with an ok or no.

* * *

Parker went for first shower at the same time as his Dad, while Molly and her Mom prepared the days school lunch for Parker and Molly and a mid morning snack for the kids and Booth. When Parker had finished in the bathroom Brennan got Molly showered and dressed for the day. At seven fifteen the family sat down in the living room and smiled as Molly looked at all the perfectly wrapped and boxed gifts.

"Wow, look at all them pretty fings."

"Do you like the paper Baby?"

Molly nodded, there was paper with cupcakes on it and princess fairies, one with butterflies a box with hippos, giraffes and lions wearing party hats and there in the corner was a very large box with a big pink ribbon on it.

"Uh huh, I like dat one, wif da butterflies."

Booth smiled and dragged the gift over to his daughter.

"Open it up Princess."

She looked up at her parents and then her brother.

"What's under it?"

Parker smiled.

"You have to open it to find out Molly."

She frowned at the neatly packed package.

"Is it scarewy?"

Brennan caressed her daughter's hair.

"No Baby, nothing scary is inside."

She hesitated a moment before turning the parcel over and looking for the opening.

"Just rip it Molly."

She smiled as her brother encouraged her to simply destroy the paper, looking to her parents, she saw they held no qualms and so she followed his instructions obediently.

Booth and Parker both clapped as she tore the pretty paper apart, revealing a pink and silver puffy jacket and denim jeans inside.

"Ooo, dats for me?"

All three family members nodded their heads at the delighted look on the little girl's face.

"Yeah Princess, all of these are for you, for your birthday remember?"

Molly placed the clothes on the coffee table and looked to the big gift in the corner.

"This one?"

Parker snapped a couple of photos and switched back to video as his sister walked toward the box.

"Yup that one too, open it."

Molly looked at the ribbon and fingered the large bow. She walked around box, sizing it up and wondering what the best way to tackle it was.

"Molly?"

She looked back to her brother again and smiled when he gestured for her to just rip it open again.

Booth had helped her get the little bicycle out of the box, she had no clue what it was and that was evident on her face, her furrowed brow, her upturned bottom lip, she stared at the pink bike as if waiting for it to tell her what it was.

"You remember Parker's bike Baby?"

Molly nodded.

"Well this one is yours."

Molly walked around the piece. It had too many wheels to be like Parkers, it had a basket at the front, Parker's didn't, it was much smaller than Parkers, really it looked nothing like her brothers and Molly wondered if perhaps her Mommy's eyes didn't work so well.

Parker got up off the couch next to his Mom and approached his sister.

"Pretty cool huh Molly, you wanna sit on it and I can take a picture of you?"

She obliged instantly, happy to pose for any picture.

They watched her open her DVD's from Parker and some more clothes, she smiled at her own set of dog tags, running her little digits over the letters as her Daddy told her what they'd engraved on each tag.

"This one has your name; Molly Booth and your birth date and this one has Mommy and Daddy's name on it and our special numbers, so we can also be contacted about you if ever get lost and you can always be brought back to us."

Molly pulled the silver chain over her head and smiled down at the tags against her chest.

"Is they special like your ones Daddy?"

He smiled.

"Even better Princess because they're yours."

Next was the gold identification bracelet, true to her word, Brennan had gotten a little oval belcher link chain with a plain gold plate on it, she'd engraved it with Molly's name on the top side and left it blank on the underside for any medical conditions that may arise later in life. The links were large enough to attach charms to later and strong enough that it would survive a four years old's lifestyle.

"Aww pretty."

Parker took another shot as his Mom attached the bracelet to his sister, their smiling happy faces screaming a thousand different emotions; not one of them was unhappy.

Molly finished with a crash helmet and elbow pads for her bike.

"Dats a funny hat?"

Booth chuckled, he'd chosen the helmet especially the design at the front giving the effect that wearer was donning a tiara and the rear of it read 'Back off, Princess at play', he'd thought it fitting and it amused him that his daughter had no clue what it said.

They packed up the paper and Brennan placed it in a bag by the door, to take down to the recycling bin when they left. Molly took all her new belongings into her room after thanking her brother, mom and dad for their kindness, something they once again didn't have to remind her of.

Grabbing their belongings for the day they left together, getting as far as the parking lot, before separating.

"Alright see ya Princess, you have a good party at day care and Daddy will see you for dinner ok?"

Molly nodded; tip toeing up and hugging her father.

"I love you Daddy."

Parker said his goodbyes to his Mom, knowing his Dad would drop him at school.

"Have a good day Sweetheart, I'd like you to catch the bus to the Lab after school, unless I'm needed on the platform, I have a meeting at three."

Parker nodded.

"K, do I still come to your office?"

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, if the meeting isn't over you can sit on the couch and begin any homework."

Parker nodded and looked down at the tugging on his shorts.

"Parka is you going now too?"

He smiled.

"Yup, I have to go to school and you have to go have ANOTHER party, you're so lucky."

Molly smiled and hugged her brother's hips.

"I miss you Parka."

He hugged her back, secretly adoring his little sister's affection.

"I'll miss you too Molly, you're gonna have lots of fun."

She nodded; day care was usually fun for the now four year old, especially since she had her friends.

Booth pulled his fiancée into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight, good luck with the meeting."

She smiled and nodded.

"Have a good day with your class, I love you."

Booth kissed her lips lightly and smiled.

"I love you too Baby."

They each said another round of goodbyes before the girls climbed in one car and the boys in another.

* * *

Brennan and Molly walked hand in hand to the day care center at eight fifteen. Lydia smiled at the two and then looked to Molly.

"Hi Molly, happy birthday."

Molly smiled.

"Fank you, look at thems."

Molly pulled her dog tags out and held her wrist up with a smile.

"Oh wow, you are a lucky girl aren't you?"

Molly nodded.

"Thems is by my Mommy and Daddy, I got em coz I'm four today."

Brennan smiled at Lydia as she listened to the ramblings of the little girl in front of her, as if what she was saying was the most important thing ever uttered.

"They're very beautiful Molly; you'll need to be sure you don't lose them, when you're playing."

Molly nodded.

"Is Callie and Blinda in there?"

Lydia smiled and shook her head.

"Not yet Sweetie, but they should be here very soon, you're the third one here."

Molly watched as Lydia held up three fingers to help comprehension. The four year old looked to her Mommy.

"Mommy stay?"

Brennan ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and nodded.

"I'll stay till your friends come ok?"

Molly nodded and watched as Lydia handed her Mommy the locker key.

"There you are Temperance."

"Thank you..."

She was about to walk to the locker when she remembered.

"Oh could you let the others know not to sing H-A-P-P-Y B-I-R-T-H-DAY to her, she's quite uneasy about it."

Lydia nodded.

"I'll let each child know as they walk in and I'll make sure Julia and Stephanie know too."

Brennan smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you…"

She walked her daughter over to the locker and squatted down in front of it.

"Do you want to open it?"

Molly nodded and took the key, trying to push it into the hole upside down.

"Look what you're doing Baby, just like when you're playing with the blocks, the big end in the big hole and small end in the small hole, remember?"

Molly nodded, looking at the key, she turned it round and tried again, smiling as it slid into the lock, she turned it easily and pulled the little red door open.

"Well done, can you put your bag in there?"

Molly pushed her back pack in after taking her water bottle out and placing at the front of the locker, before closing the door and locking it again.

"Good girl."

Molly spun around as she was tapped on the shoulder, she smiled seeing Callie.

"Happy Birthday Molly, I made this for you."

She held out a brightly crayoned card, with glitter and colored paper stuck to it. Molly smiled, loving the pictures of butterflies, with wings that poked up from the card.

"Mommy helped me."

"Fank you."

Brennan smiled and opened the locker to place the card inside.

"Good morning Temperance."

Bones stood up and smiled.

"Oh hello Shannon, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, I want to thank you again for the invite over the weekend, Callie hasn't stopped talking about it, she was so excited to be invited to a party."

Brennan smiled.

"Well Booth and I are glad you could come, Molly had a wonderful time and has been playing with the toys she got no end, she has even named the doll you got her; Callie."

Shannon giggled and looked down as Molly showed her daughter the bracelet she got.

"My husband has made some cupcakes for the kids, I wasn't sure what flavor was Molly's favorite, so I hope strawberry and vanilla are ok, they're egg and dairy free, I wasn't sure if she or any of the kids had allergies."

Brennan smiled.

"That's very kind of you and your husband, thank you."

Shannon shook her head.

"It's nothing, actually the least we could do, as I said, Callie has been in a wonderful mood since the party, she couldn't wait to come back to day care today."

Brennan smiled as the two girls were suddenly joined by Belinda and another child, both simultaneously wishing her little girl a happy birthday and thrusting cards at her. Molly flinched and then smiled, taking the cards and smiling at each one, it seemed everyone knew of Molly's love for butterflies.

Brennan looked at the cards; Belinda had used flower petals as wings, while the little boy at her side had made clouds of white cotton balls and stuck green felt down as grass.

Rachel and another mother walked over, both smiling at Temperance and saying hello, before wishing the little girl a happy birthday. Molly shied back into her own Mother and smiled timidly; children were one thing and no longer as frightening as they used to be, but adults were another and Molly seeked her mother's reassurance.

* * *

Bones sat in her office and smiled as she thought about how much more social Molly was than she had been at the same age. She was sure Molly's life was going to be easier than her own and for that she was grateful.

A knock at the door caused her to look up from her dreamy state.

"Hey Sweetie whatcha doin?"

Brennan smiled seeing her best friend and Godson at the door.

"Oh I... I was just thinking about Molly and how she's made quite a few friends downstairs."

Angela smiled and walked in.

"Well that's great right?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, it's wonderful, I was just..."

She trailed off and Angela gently encouraged her to continue.

"Just what Honey?"

Brennan sighed and looked to her friend again.

"I was just thanking the universe."

Angela's brows raised without permission the statement from her friend nearly causing her to fall down.

"Wow Sweetie... the universe? I didn't think you..."

Brennan smiled, guessing what the artist would say.

"Booth tells me if I can't believe in a 'God', or fate and destiny, I should have something to thank when the time comes, he says my science is part of the universe and so I should thank it when I feel the desire."

Angela smiled, she was proud of her best friend, she had come a long way in a short space time and for someone who had been where Brennan had been, it was great to see her finally happy.

* * *

**Please review.**


	169. Chapter 169

**Disclaimer – I can't believe it 169 chapters equals 10 months of my life (I know it says ch170 but I'm not including the A/N), of constant writing; honestly, how do novelists do it all their publishing lives, but I'm thankful to all of you who have sacrificed 10 months of your free time to read and review. Thank you.**

**A/N – Lets keep moving shall we.**

* * *

Molly smiled as a tower of cupcakes with little hearts and flowers was brought out, one cupcake at the very top, alight with a single candle. As a group; the kids and supervisors called out a hearty 'Happy Birthday Molly'. Julia lifted Molly so she could blow out the candle and the kids clapped and cheered for her, bouncing excitedly at the idea of getting a treat each.

They had played games and danced, sung songs and made mini piñata's filled with little novelty toys and natural jelly candy. Julia had brought a Humpty Dumpty piñata in for the kids to break open and that way they could keep the ones they had made for home.

At three thirty, Parker wandered past the day care facility, checking in on his little sister before heading up to his Mom's office. Angela had picked both kids up from school and dropped Parker at the Lab before taking Annie to a hair appointment for a trim.

He peered in through the window and saw his sister playing with a doll's house, her little friends beside her, each girl had a smile on her face and Parker felt comfortable leaving his sister to her fun.

He walked into the elevator and rode it up to the next floor, inhaling the scent of formaldehyde when the doors slid open. That smell although strong; was very comforting for the twelve year old, he didn't know why, but whenever he walked in to the lab he felt calm and happy, perhaps it was just that he knew he'd be seeing his Mom or perhaps it was something more, but Parker knew when he was feeling down, walking into the lab always made him feel better.

He noticed the door to his Mom's office was closed and looked to his watch, she'd be in her meeting and he wasn't overly thrilled at the thought of interrupting, but he also knew if he waited too long his Mom would worry about his whereabouts.

"Hey Parker, how was school?"

He smiled at Cam as she walked closer.

"Hi, it was ok; I had sport twice today so that was fun."

She smiled and shook her head good naturedly, thinking how much like his Dad he really was.

Cam said her good byes and watched the young man she'd seen grow up, stride across the floor to an office he frequented almost daily, with a single knock he entered and closed the door behind himself, disappearing from view once more.

Brennan smiled as her son entered, the young girl she was speaking with frowned slightly at the intrusion, wondering who this new person was and feeling a little uncomfortable at the fact she now had an audience.

"Ms Tanner this is my son Parker."

Ashley frowned.

"Oh... you have kids? I saw an interview with you once; you said you didn't like kids."

"No, what I said was I didn't want to have children, I didn't want to bear children and as of yet I have not, listening is pertinent to this job Ms Tanner, do you often have selective hearing?"

Ashley furrowed her brow and shook her head, her eyes flicking up as she heard a giggle from the child behind her.

"N... no Doctor Brennan I just... I just thought you..."

"Evolution is a constant process Ms Tanner and I am not ashamed to admit some of my views have changed since that interview and though I did not birth Parker or my daughter they are still my children and I am still their mother."

Ashley nodded.

"Yes Doctor Brennan, I wasn't passing judgement I just..."

"Moving along now please, do you have a list of references for me to contact?"

Ashley handed the paper over and nodded.

"I placed the names in order of time spent with each one the first being my first year professor."

Brennan ran her eyes down the list, scanning for names she might know and found two, both professors she could call on for their honest opinions of the woman in front of her.

"Right, well thank you."

Ashley smiled.

"Doctor Brennan I just want you to know what a privilege and honor I would consider it working with you..."

Parker looked up and smiled at the sound of the woman's wavering voice.

"Since I first chose Forensic Anthropology as my field of..."

Brennan held her hand up.

"Please stop, I don't wish for fanciful anecdotes to sway my reasoning for either choosing or not choosing you, I'll base my decision on academia and proven grades."

Ashley folded her hands in her lap and nodded.

"Of course Doctor Brennan, sorry."

Bones squinted at the girl, for some reason she reminded her of Daisy and the last thing the lab needed was another Daisy Wick.

"Right well Ms Tanner, I will contact you within the week, thank you for coming."

Ashley stood up promptly and held her hand out.

"Oh, ok, sure thank you."

She looked to Parker and smiled in that fake manner adults did when they wanted something.

"Bye bye Parker, it was so lovely to meet you."

He scowled and stood up, he hated when adults treated him like a two year old push over.

"You didn't meet me... not really, my Mom just told you my name, a proper meet or introduction would have had us shake hands or at least exchange more than fake smiles. You're only being overly nice and polite coz you think it will help your chances of getting to work with my Mom..."

Parker shrugged, he knew he was probably being rude, but truly hated being used by anyone, but more so by adults.

"It won't by the way; my Mom isn't stupid enough to fall for that."

Brennan raised her brows to her son, in an action that told him 'that was enough' and opened her door for Ms Tanner's escape, her expression speaking of her discomfort clearly.

"Parker!"

He looked to his Mom apologetically and nodded, taking his seat again on the couch as the red head left. Parker listened to the door close and turned to face his Mom again.

"I'm sorry, I just hate when they do that..."

Brennan walked closer to him as he continued.

"Act all nice and like they really care, but I'm not stupid Mom, I know they onl..."

He smiled as she dropped down onto the couch beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I know Parks, but please understand there is a fine line between making a statement and rudeness."

He nodded in understanding as she yawned and pressed her weight into him further, making the twelve year old laugh.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

She smiled.

"Oh I'm so tired Parker, did you know your father talks in his sleeps."

Parker grinned.

"Really?"

"Hmm, I'm not even sure it's English… I mean the word 'Chewbacca'… I can't find reference to it in any linguistic sites."

Parker laughed, he knew she was playing with him, she knew what Chewbacca; or who Chewbacca was, she was simply mocking Booth and lightening the mood, but he carried on pretending he was none the wiser.

"Haha. Maybe you should sleep while Dad isn't around?"

She yawned again and grabbed a cushion, placing it in her Son's lap she put her head down and looked up at him. Parker smiled down into his Mom's sparkling eyes.

"How was school Sweetheart?"

He shrugged.

"Good, I got my social studies quiz back."

She smiled.

"And, what was your grade?"

"Ninety eight out of a hundred."

She reached up, pulling his face down to hers and kissed his cheek.

"That's wonderful news Parker."

He smiled.

"You're not upset it wasn't a hundred?"

She searched his eyes.

"Have I ever been upset with you about your grades?"

He shook his head.

"No, but..."

"No buts, you did very well, next time perhaps you will do better?"

He nodded.

"Why did you miss out on those two points?"

"I put the wrong date for one answer, even though I knew it, I was thinking about something else and my teacher said my handwriting was sloppy, she said she couldn't read another answer, so had to mark it wrong."

Brennan frowned, thinking the second deduction was a little unfair, though she knew comprehensible hand writing was important, it was hard in a world where everything was typed nowadays, but she also knew she couldn't fight all his battles.

"Well then the fact you know the answers means you'll be right next time and you'll take better care with your penmanship."

He nodded, looking down as he idly played with the ends of her hair, fanned out over his lap.

"I will."

They stayed silent for a short a while until Parker spoke.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

Her eyes stayed closed as she listened to his voice.

"Are you looking forward to your engagement party?"

Brennan smiled and opened her eyes ever so slowly.

"Very much, though I'm not overly fond of surprises, I'm sure this is one I will enjoy."

Parker smiled, he and Annie had gone through the decorations and final menu plans during lunch and he hoped his parents loved what they had come with.

**Flashback**

_"Ok so the table cloths are gonna be white?"_

_Parker nodded._

_"Yup and the flowers in the middle will be purple, blue and pink?"_

_Annie nodded._

_"But they have to be pale pink, Dad hates pink."_

_Annie nodded again._

_"Mom found these ones?"_

_She opened her book and a magazine clipping fell out of some little dusty pinky purple posies._

_"Yeah they're good..."_

_He noted some large pillar candles on the same clipping and it reminded him of another idea he'd had a week or so back._

_"Are we still having those candle things? You know the ones in the glass hangy things?"_

_Annica giggled._

_"The tea light lanterns?"_

_Parker smiled and nodded._

_"Yep, Mom figured out how we can hang them too."_

_Parker smiled as Annie continued._

_"Ok and the tables fit ten people, so we need to work out seating, should we mix your Dad's friends with your Mom's?"_

_Parker winced, thinking about the way he used to hear some the FBI guys and girls talk about his Mom._

_"Maybe not, except the squints, like Fischer and Aristoo and Daisy, but make sure Daisy is with Sweets, he's the only one who can make her shut up, oh and we can mix families, coz everyone gets on."_

_Annie squinted looking at the list._

_"Whatta you mean mix families, your Dad only has Pops coming."_

_Parker looked to the list._

_"I meant like my Mom and Drew with Uncle Russ and Grandpa Max, but Pops gets on with em too, well maybe don't put Pops next to my Mom."_

_Annie scribbled something down and nodded._

_"I didn't check my email this morning; did you send back the food list?"_

_Parker grinned._

_"Yeah, but what's haloumi?"_

_Annie smiled._

_"Dad said it's a really nice cheese that you cook."_

_Parker shrugged._

_"Ok, oh and we need to take the stuffed tomato off the menu, I remember once at a restaurant with my other Mom, she got that and when she cut into it, it squirted red juice, she was so mad. I don't want that to happen to anyone else."_

_Annie again scribbled something down._

_"Ok, music? Dad got a band and they say they can play anything so... Dad said he's heard them before and they're good. We just need to make a list of your parent's favourite songs."_

**End Flashback**

Booth knocked quietly on his girl's office door and received no answer; he waited a moment, before turning the knob and entering.

Parker turned his head and smiled at his Dad.

"Hey Buddy."

Booth took in the sleeping woman on the couch, her head against a pillow, her feet up on the arm rest.

"Hey Dad."

Parker whispered.

"What's been happening Pal?"

Parker shrugged.

"She said she was tired and she was a bit, but she was mostly joking and then we were talking about the engagement and she fell asleep."

Booth smiled and sat down opposite them on the coffee table.

"But Dad? I really gotta pee."

Booth chuckled and dropped down onto the floor; he tucked his arm under her back and lifted her easily and gently, allowing Parker free.

"Thanks."

Booth smiled as his son literally ran out the door. Laying his fiancée back down on the couch he watched as she slowly woke, he bent to her and kissed her forehead, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Hey Beautiful."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the brown orbs watching her.

"Hi, wha... why are you here?"

Booth smiled.

"The kids are taking polygraph tests."

Brennan nodded understanding he was talking about his class.

"So I thought I'd drop by here and see my family, how did your meeting go?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Two out of four are in the running, but I just... I don't need another body on the platform Booth, I have Wendell and our team, I don't need another intern."

Booth sat back up on the coffee table and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Well they're not an intern are they; I thought they were just..."

"Yes, yes just watching, no touching but I still... why can't they assign this person to Doctor. Marsden or Clyde."

Booth smiled as she tried to palm her student off onto another anthropologist.

"Well Babe, I guess they're the fortunes of being the best, people want to learn from the best."

She smiled as he smirked cheekily at her.

"Flattery? Really?"

Booth chuckled.

"Not flattery, truth and logic, your two favorite things."

She leaned a little closer to him.

"They're not my two favorite things."

He leaned a little closer also.

"No?"

She glanced at his lips and then his eyes.

"No."

He flicked his gaze to her tongue as it darted out and licked her lips.

"Well then Temperance; please... enlighten me, what are your tw..."

His words were cut off as her lips joined with his, kissing him softly, sucking at his flesh seductively and pulling him closer to her body.

Parker stood at the door and rolled his eyes in good humor, before walking off quietly, he really didn't care that his parents were basically making out, but he didn't want to be in the same room, so he wandered off to find the 'Bug man'.

Parker found Hodgins in his office; he knocked on the door frame and smiled.

"Hey Parker Dude, come on in."

Parker smiled and entered the lab.

"Hey Uncle Hodgins, can I hang out here for a while?"

Hodgins frowned.

"Of course, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, Mom and Dad are... spending some time together."

Hodgins chuckled and beckoned him over.

"Oh I see, well I'm just about to test the strength of this alloy, you wanna help?"

He grinned.

"Yeah can I?"

Hodgins gestured him over.

"Grab a coat and some glasses and gloves; let's put those FBI slash soldier genetics to use."

Parker beamed and carried out the instructions, before walking back over to Hodgins and the vice.

* * *

Annie sat in the salon chair as the hairdresser snipped away at her locks, she talked a mile a minute to her Mom about the engagement party and what Parker said.

"And he's gonna talk to Booth and Tempe about the music tonight, but he said there's a song called 'Hot Blooded' that they have to play, he said they're always singing and dancing to it when they think him and Molly are sleeping. Did you know Booth and Tempe dance with each other in the kitchen, Parker said whenever they cook together his Dad always waltzes with her, isn't that romantic?"

Angela smiled at the new piece of information; she wondered if Parker would be able to get a photo of one of those dances and made a mental note to ask.

* * *

"So tonight for dinner? I know we said take out, but I was thinking homemade pizzas instead?"

Brennan smiled.

"I'll stop by the store on the way home."

She smiled cheekily, remembering the last time he had homemade pizza he got food poisoning.

"Do you want salami again?'

Booth chuckled knowing she was having a dig at him.

"Umm no thank you, I'll pass this time."

She nodded and sat up slowly.

"You know Booth if you turned vegetarian and used fresh produce there would be far less chance of you getting sick from your meals."

Booth rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Not gonna happen Bones."

She shrugged.

"Ok, so the usual, minus the salami."

Booth kissed her cheek and pulled her up slowly.

"Yup and I should be home by six, I have to go back and sign the kids out and then I'm done."

Brennan smiled.

"Ok, well we'll leave here a little after four thirty; I started early this morning so Cam will be fine."

Booth nodded.

"Have you checked in on Molly?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, she's fine, she received birthday cards from the children and they had birthday cupcakes for her and games. Julia even brought her a little ballerina musical jewelery box from everyone."

Booth smiled.

"I suppose that means we'll have to start buying her jewelery?"

Brennan smiled.

"She has enough I think, perhaps when she gets older and understands responsibility a little better."

Booth was relieved to hear her words, he feared that his fiancée would want to give the four year old all the things she missed out on, but it seemed she was quite grounded in her desires for their little princess.

"Besides, she has plenty of hair clips and bands she can put in the box for now."

Booth nodded, it was true, his daughter seemed to have collected quite a startling amount of hair keepers in her six months living with them and though her hair was longer than it had been, she still didn't need as much as she had.

* * *

Booth left after finding his son in with Hodgins, he said his goodbyes and told him he'd see him at home. Parker said bye to Hodgins after thanking him for letting him help and went back to his Mom's office to pack up his belongings.

"Hey where have you been?"

Parker smiled.

"You and Dad were... busy, so I went and hung out with Uncle Hodgins."

Brennan tilted her head as she sat at her desk.

"Oh Parker I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to..."

"It's ok Mom, it's cool, Dad said we were going to the store?"

Brennan nodded and shut down her computer.

"Yes, your father has decided he wants homemade pizza for dinner instead of takeout, so we need to get the ingredients. I just want to clean up here and then we can grab Molly on the way out to the parking lot."

Parker nodded, shoving his books back into his bag and zipping it up.

"K."

Brennan smiled at a pile of computer print outs she had on her desk, she placed them in a manila file folder and put them in her bag to look at later. She turned the desk lamp off and redirected her phone to her cell before getting up and walking to the door where Parker was waiting.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

"Hey Booth, Sir?"

Booth turned to see Charlie walking toward him with a stack of files.

"Nope, I can't do any more work, not tonight, it's Molly's birthday and she's in bed by seven."

Charlie raised his brows and looked to the files he was holding.

"Oh... No these... no I wanted... my girlfriend has a kid and... Your engagement party is on the weekend... well I..."

Booth smiled.

"No problems Charlie, just call Angela, it's cool, my two will be there, Ange and Hodgins two will be there, Cam's daughter and a few of the Jeffersonian kidlets. I didn't know you were seeing anyone?"

Charlie smiled.

"It's still new."

Booth smiled and patted him on the back.

"Well good for you Charlie and I'm glad you're coming, it should be a fun night, nothing too serious... I hope."

Charlie smiled.

"I still can't... you and the Doc?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah well... the heart wants what it wants."

Charlie nodded, looking behind his boss as Booth's class walked toward him.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it Sir... Booth."

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah see ya Charlie."

Booth turned to his students and clapped his hands.

"Right... Did you all pass?"

Five smiling faces said yes, one though was slightly broody.

"Keith?"

He looked up.

"Yeah I passed it."

Booth looked to the others and then to Lisa his partner.

"He passed the second attempt..."

"I was nervous, I hate those things, they're like mind readers or something, I don't want people messin round in my head."

Booth frowned.

"Didn't you have a poly before joining the academy?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

Keith sighed.

"I was getting over the flu they put my perspiration increase and pulse change down to the meds."

Booth squinted at him.

"Well you better buck up Pal, we have poly's every year at review time and if you don't pass then you'll really get your head shrunk."

Keith groaned and followed with the rest of the group as they piled into Booth's office.

"Speaking of reviews... I have this week's files on you all, I need to hand them in, before I do, it's a little unorthodox, but I want you to read what I wrote, don't talk about it amongst yourselves, just read. Work on the aspects that I noted and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

He handed the files out and flopped down into his chair, watching their faces as they read through what he wrote about their characters flaws and weaknesses, their strengths and things he believes could help them. A couple took the good with the bad happily, eager to better themselves, a few looked a little perturbed at being called out on being anything but perfect and one looked completely insulted and Booth knew she would be in his office first thing in the morning.

* * *

"Mommy why is we shopping again?"

Brennan smiled as her daughter walked along beside her.

"Because Daddy's indecisive."

Parker smiled, he knew his Mom was half joking, she really didn't care about shopping again, but she wasn't going to lie either and the reason they were here was because his dad had changed his mind.

"What's dat? Does it hurt?"

Brennan stopped and looked at her four year old.

"No it doesn't hurt, it means he changes his mind a lot."

"Oh."

Molly shrugged.

"Is we here for food?"

"Yes we are having pizza; you can make your own."

Her little eyes flashed with delight as she took her Mom's hand happily.

"Yummy!"

Parker chuckled, though his sister had a point, homemade pizzas were awesome.

"Can we get those little olives Mom, they're good on pizza."

She smiled as they entered the store.

"Let's get them from the deli then, you're the only one who eats them and we wasted a lot last time."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah ok, can I say how many I want, like seven or do they pick?"

Brennan smiled at the number selection her son had chosen, wondering why he deemed seven the right number to have.

"I'm sure they'll let you choose, but we can do that last, when we get the meat, we'll get the produce and pizza bases first."

They wandered around with a basket grabbing what they needed, Brennan keeping a close eye on both kids as they grabbed things a short distance away and brought it back to her. Bone's beeping cell pulled her from her mental shopping list.

'**Leaving now, love you xxx'**

* * *

**Done again :) Please review.  
**


	170. Chapter 170

**Disclaimer – 30 chapters till 200 Oh My Word *breathing deeply* this is the longest fic I've EVER done... and I don't think I will be repeating this length again. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**A/N – You know come to think of it, what I wrote above was probably more A/N... disclaimer... I own my muse, my characters, my imagination and my storyline and not one of them have made me wealthy, but I do love them reviews and as Molly would say FANKS!**

* * *

Booth walked in the front door and smiled; the sounds of his daughter in the shower always amused him. In the last two weeks his little girl had realized the acoustics of the shower were great for singing and had opted for a shower over a bath every evening.

Booth hung his jacket by the door and walked down the hall into the living room expecting to find his son; he turned his head to the right hearing his preteen's voice, but couldn't see him.

"Parker?"

A single hand waved at him from behind the couch and Booth instantly knew he was on the phone to his Mom.

Parker always opted for the floor when speaking with his Mom, if anyone asked him why, he didn't know what he'd say without it sounding weird, but being on the floor between the couch and the chair gave him a sense of comfort. He had his back to the wall and his sides were concealed by the furniture the only part of his body exposed was his front. Parker was smart kid and wondered what someone like Sweets would say... he figured if he looked at it from a psychological view point, it could be thought he was subconsciously shielding himself from being disappointed by his Mom again, it was a learned behavior and he was sure it would take a while to break the habit, however as far as Parker was concerned; it was comfortable.

"Yeah Bones wrote a letter and she and Dad signed it, so now my class is at the same time but with a different teacher, it's heaps better."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah I did, but she said I didn't have to thank her coz she'd do anything to help me better my grades and she was glad I came to her and Dad and told them."

Booth smiled at his son's doting tone toward Bones, he'd always been that way, Doctor. Temperance Brennan could do no wrong in his sons eyes; Ever.

"I have Hockey starting soon; will you come to some of my games?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'll tell you when the big ones are, you don't have to come to practice, I know you hate it."

He chuckled and listened to his Mom make an excuse for her dislike of the sport he played.

"It was only a little bit of blood, I didn't even break my nose and it was an accident."

He nodded.

"It's ok Mom, besides my helmet fits me this year."

Parker kept to himself that Bones also hated to see him get hurt, but she still came to all his practices and games for everything and he loved that, she was always the loudest to cheer and she always got the Squints to come along too.

Molly ran into the lounge room and was about to flick the TV on when she saw her brother, she frowned slightly, before sliding off the couch and walking over to him with the remote. He smiled as she held it out, silently asking him if she could turn it on. He looked at her apologetically and shook his head, he was using the Goofy phone and had to stay put due to the cord.

Parker looked around and saw Molly's crayons and her book he pointed to them and his sister smiled in understanding.

Molly grabbed the basket of colors and the blank paged book and sat on floor a short distance away, where she began to draw.

"So Bones said you and Drew can come to dinner on Sunday, she said she'll do a baked dinner if you want."

He smiled.

"Nah she won't, but she cooks meat for Dad all the time and me sometimes when I want it."

He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I do still, when I feel like it, but Bones says you can get just as much iron from eating the right vegetables and getting plenty of vitamin c so your body absorbs it, she won't let me get sick."

As he spoke gentle fingers leaned in from behind his shoulder and tickled his scalp, he looked up with a smile, knowing who he'd find.

Looking down was his Mom holding up two different kinds of sauce for him to pick from for his pizza, her blue eyes inquired gently which one he wanted and he pointed to the left and watched her nod in understanding before stepping away.

"No not yet, we're about to start homemade pizza so I should go, I kinda like to help Mom."

Parker grimaced after he said it, he hoped his biological Mom wouldn't be hurt by his words, he nodded and sighed, it's not like she didn't know he called Bones Mom, he just tried not to do it in front of his biological mother.

"Yup ok, love you Mom."

He smiled.

"Bye."

Hanging up Parker dropped his head back to the wall, talking to his Mom was tiring, he hated feeling like he to sensor everything he said in case he hurt her feelings or made unconscious comparisons to her and Bones, he knew it was easy to tell how much he loved being with his Dad and Bones, even his teachers had commented how much happier he was now.

"Parka, can I watch the TV now? Pleeeaaasssee?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, but don't you wanna come make your pizza."

She smiled and jumped up, running to the kitchen ahead of him. Parker chuckled at his sister's antics and followed her into what his Dad called the 'heart of the home'.

Brennan smiled as both her children entered the kitchen, Molly running straight to her father and tackling the backs of his legs as he stood in the open door of the fridge and Parker as he approached her with a pensive smile.

"Hey Sweetie, how's your Mom and Drew?"

Parker shrugged.

"Fine, Mom asked me if I wanna visit in three weeks on the weekend, they're going up to see Grandma and Grandpa Stinson for Halloween they have a fright night block party, everyone dresses up."

Brennan felt her pulse quicken, she had really wanted Parker to be with them for Halloween, she was planning a Halloween party and everything, but had kept it a surprise.

"Oh, you're going?"

Parker shook his head.

"I don't wanna, I wanna stay with you and Dad, is that ok?"

She smiled and kissed his crown.

"Of course it is."

Parker beamed and leaned into his Mom's side.

"I just told Mom I'd think about it, I asked her if they wanna come to dinner on the weekend, she said she'd talk to Drew, I don't think they'll come though."

Brennan smiled sadly at her son's perceptiveness; it really could be a curse.

* * *

"Mommy it smells funny."

Brennan frowned and walked over to the oven where her daughter's pizza was currently baking.

"Ohhh that's because the cheese melted onto the bottom of the oven, she opened the oven door and fanned her face as the smoke billowed out.

"MOMMY IT'S FIRE, its FIRE, MOMMDADDY! DADDY MOMMY'S ON FIRE!"

Booth and Parker came running into the kitchen at Molly's hysteria and Brennan's yelling for her to calm down.

"No Molly there's no fire, no fire Baby shh!"

Booth scrunched his nose up at the smell of burnt cheese.

"Oh Yuck, PARKER! Take your sister and open some windows."

Parker grabbed his sister's hand and walked her out of the kitchen, telling her over and over it was just smoke they were halfway to the windows when the high pitched beeping began of the smoke alarms, both kids covered their ears, Molly turning and running back to her parents again, her eyes wide and fearful.

Booth had taken over from his fiancée taking the pizza out and fanning the smoke away from the alarm in the kitchen, a knock at the front door told them the downstairs neighbors had heard the commotion.

Brennan tried to soothe Molly, pointing at the white disc on the ceiling and smiling.

"Bones? Maybe you should go tell them not to call the fire brigade Babe, I'll keep fanning it."

She scooped Molly up and walked briskly to the door.

"Dad?"

Booth looked to his son and smiled as he held up the A/C remote, turning it on would circulate the air toward the open windows.

"Good thinking Pal put it on Buddy."

Parker smiled and pressed the button, watching as the gray smoke began to drift away from the detectors.

* * *

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, Brennan cleaned the oven, once it had cooled and then they carried on with dinner, a small birthday cake was brought out and her family congratulated her on turning four, Booth sneakily humming 'Happy Birthday' throughout.

They gave her a couple more gifts and then it was bed time for the worn out four year old, tomorrow was a new day and as far as she was concerned, it would bring fun new adventures.

* * *

The week flew by for everyone, plans were being pulled together for the engagement party of the century, music had been chosen, meals practiced and set in stone. Angela ordered flowers and candles in the dozens, Hodgins had wine brought in from Napa and hired the band. They shipped in white china, napkins and table cloths and enough silver cutlery for ninety two people. Crystal wine glasses, flutes and vases were brought in and Hodgins organized for the grass to be cut down short and any holes filled in. The marquee came in on the Wednesday of the party week and it was erected immediately to be washed and check for any workmanship needed.

"Wow, it has windows and everything."

Annie smiled as she walked out into the yard after school. She loved the fact there were no poles in the middle on the tent; it was self-supporting, with beams on the vinyl roof painted white and also supporting medium sized drop candle chandeliers. There were tall and skinny portable air conditioning units in each corner, which easily blended into the marquee walls themselves.

"You like it?"

Annie nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't what I thought it was gonna be, Parker too, we thought it was gonna look like a white circus tent."

Angela and Hodgins smiled as their daughter looked around.

"No I think considering Bren's stand on circus animals and cruelty she would not appreciate a tent that looked like a big top."

Annie nodded.

"I'm gonna go get my camera so I can take pictures for Parker or a video and I can send it to him."

Hodgins chuckled as she ran off back toward the house.

"So you ran the final music list passed Brennan?"

Angela smiled.

"Yup and the food, everything else is a secret though."

Hodgins nodded.

"Oh and I couldn't get the red carpet runner you wanted Babe, it was either black, chocolate, orange or blue."

Angela winced.

"Please tell me you got the blue?"

Hodgins smiled.

"I got the blue."

Angela reached up, hugging her husband.

"Oh thank God."

* * *

Later Wednesday night, Brennan answered the phone as it rang, she looked to her watch to get the time; eight twenty.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tempe it's Annie."

Brennan smiled.

"Hi, is everything ok?"

Annica grinned, she loved the family she had now, her parents and her extended family, if someone had told her three months ago that this is where she would be today, she would have wondered what drugs they were taking, never in her wildest imaginings had she dared to dream she could be as happy as she was now.

"Yes, everything is good, I'm sorry to bother you."

Brennan looked up as Booth set a cup of tea in front of her.

"That' ok, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

Brennan smiled at the response.

"I'm very well Annie, do you wish to speak with Parker?"

"Yes please, I won't be long, I know it's getting late, but I had to figure something out before I could talk to him and I only just now got it."

"It's fine, hold on..."

Annie heard the knocking on Parker's bedroom door and then the sound of it clicking open.

"Ok, passing over bye now."

"Bye."

She heard Brennan tell Parker who it was and for him not to be too long then her boyfriend's voice traveled down the line.

"Hey Annie."

"Hi, are you at your computer?"

Parker looked to his screen.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm gonna send you a video and some photos, look at the video first, it's of the marquee."

Parker turned his internet on and logged into his email.

"It's loading now, is it bad?"

Annie smiled.

"You'll see."

Parker's heart was pounding in his chest, he desperately wanted everything to be perfect for the engagement, he didn't want anything making either one of his parents upset of mad, he just wanted it to be the best day ever.

"Oh whoa that's awesome, it looks like a building. Do the windows open?"

Annie smiled.

"Nope they're made of plastic or vinyl or something, they're fake."

Parker watched as Annie and the camera turned around for a sweeping view of inside the tent.

"Is that a wooden dance floor?"

"Uh huh, Mom said it was a must, she's even gonna get Edgar to get one of the house keepers to use the polisher on it."

"What's that wall thing?"

Annie frowned trying to remember what she had sent.

"Oh near the dance floor?"

"Yeah, it looks like it only goes halfway across."

"The caterers will be behind there and the waiters when they're not serving."

Parker smiled.

"This must be costing Aunt Ange and Uncle Hodgins a heap Annie."

She smiled.

"I dunno they just keep saying the cost isn't important, it's the experience Tempe and Booth have on the night. Mom said it's like a dry run for the wedding day."

Parker smiled as he kept watching the video and listening to his girlfriend's voice.

"Dad even took his Mustang out of the garage to make room for the tables and chairs, they arrived before the marquee and Mom doesn't want birds and stuff making a mess on them."

Parker smiled and began clicking through the photos.

"Are you and Molly coming over Friday night and staying?"

"Umm I dunno, has Aunt Ange asked Dad and Mom?"

Annie shrugged.

"Hang on I'll ask."

He smiled as he heard the rustling of her getting up and then walking out from he assumed the living room, into the kitchen.

"Mom, are Parker and Molly coming over on Friday?"

Angela grimaced and whispered.

"Oh shhi... I forgot to ask Bren, it'll be fine, say yes, I'll text her now."

Annie smiled, her Mom had, had a lot on her mind lately, she was constantly thinking about the party, she wanted it to be so special for her best friend and so far things were going according to plan.

"Hey Parker yeah you guys are coming here, so don't forget to bring your good clothes."

Parker smiled.

"I won't the photos look awesome, you should give copies to your Mom for the album she's making, kinda like before and after shots."

"Hmm, maybe I'll get her to take some better ones, these aren't very good."

"They're great Annie, honest, use them please."

Annica smiled at the slight whine in his voice and his praise to her work.

"We'll see, but thanks Parker."

"I'll see you in home room tomorrow?"

She smiled at his question as if she'd be anywhere else.

"Yup, bye Parker."

"See ya Annie I..."

She tilted her head at his pause and waited.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Parker, goodnight."

"Night."

They both hung up at the same time and sighed in contentment. Parker had never had a friend like Annie, someone his own age; he felt he could talk to about anything. He knew she would never judge him or tell his secrets and as for Annie, she had never know anyone like Parker, just to have a friend had been amazing, but now she had a boyfriend who loved to hug her and hold her hand.

She giggled as an email came through from said boyfriend.

'**I REALLLYYYYY do miss you xx thanks again for the vid and pics.'**

She read the email again and saved it before replying.

'**I REALLLYYYY miss you too Parker and you're welcome xx'**

Then closed her computer down for the night.

* * *

Brennan was curled up with Booth on the couch, something she found she really enjoyed doing with him. His fingers gently ran through her hair as he kissed her crown while she leaned against his shoulder.

"You know Bones, come Saturday we'll be engaged formally..."

She looked up at him, waiting for his punch line.

"You still wan..."

"Yes Booth, I still want to marry you, are you having second thoughts?"

She moved to sit up but he held her closer.

"I've never been more sure of anything, no second thoughts Bones, no second thoughts or hesitation, I will marry you, I will happily marry you and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I can be the best husband you could have."

She smiled.

"Just be you Booth, no one else, I love you and I want to marry you, not someone you think I want you to be."

Booth inhaled deeply at her words, anyone who said Temperance Brennan had no emotion clearly didn't know the real her. Without hesitation he pulled her into his lap and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"That is... that's the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me Bones."

She smiled at his adoring eyes and caressed his cheek.

"I mean it; I know you've always thought you have to be better than who you are Booth, but truth is... there is no one better."

He smiled.

"The same could be said of you Bones, you can't get better than perfect and yet you try every day."

She blushed.

"I don't want to let you down, you or the kids, I want you to be proud, I want you to want to stay with me, even when things are bad."

He smiled sadly and cupped her face.

"You have never let me down Bones, I have always been proud of you, God the things you've done and seen and with your past, every day I wake up and thank God you're laying beside me and no matter what Bones, I'm gonna be right beside you, all the way. I'm playing for keeps Temperance, no changies, no take backs, I won't let go of this without a damn good fight."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled as he caught it and brushed it away with his thumb.

"Don't you ever doubt how much I want you, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally, you and the kids are my world Bones, I won't lose any of you, I have a son and a daughter and in a year, I'll have a wife and that makes me an incredibly happy man."

She snuggled in against him, thoughts of being a wife filling her with a sense of accomplishment and a desire to be affectionate.

"Angela says we've been married for years, just didn't realize it?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess in a way we have, but I'm gonna prefer the real thing Baby."

He kissed her cheek and pulled her tight to his body as Parker walked in.

"Hey Buddy, is Annie ok?"

Parker smiled and sat opposite them.

"Yup, she just wanted to show me something."

Brennan smiled.

"Something to do with OUR engagement party that we know nothing about?"

She raised her brows playfully and smiled, he responded in kind.

"I dunno."

He chuckled and sat back in the chair.

"You don't know?"

Parker tilted his head and looked at his Mom all cuddled into his Dad they both looked so happy, he thought for some reason his Mom looked really pretty tonight, she'd been smiling a lot and her eyes were really blue.

Brennan watched as her son shrugged his answer.

"Nope."

Parker smiled at the playful glint in her wide eyes.

"Come over here and tell me you don't know."

Getting up, he walked over as she crooked her finger and gestured him closer, he beamed at her, testing her carefully as he leaned his face into her.

"I. Don't. Know."

Brennan grabbed his face gently and pulled him down, kissing his forehead hard and making him laugh.

"Sure you don't, get on here."

She pulled him down on the couch beside them and wrapped her arm around him holding him close, all three smiling and happy as they watched the TV.

* * *

Booth sat watching his fiancée and Son out of the corner of his eye, he smiled. Bones was still sat in his lap and he was quite sure she had forgotten she was in the position, as usually she would opt for the cushion claiming she was too heavy and a dead weight; which no matter his protesting she'd move. His arms were around her waist, she had one foot on the floor the other was on the seat between his knees, her bent up knee was Parker's back rest although in his current position, his cheek was on her knee. Bone's wrist was resting against Parker's shoulder, her hand was slowly tilting up every now and then to tickle his cheek or his ear, he'd shake his head somewhat unenthusiastically, playing along with his Mom's antics.

Bone's free hand was playing with Booth's fingers, while Parker had one arm around his Mom's calf and the other; his index finger was drawing circles on her knee near his face.

"Mom, why are your legs so smooth?"

Booth smiled

"Do you mean why are they hairless or..."

Parker sat up.

"No, you shave them right? But they're not prickly or anything, Mom's legs are, why aren't yours?"

She smiled at the little fact about Rebecca.

"Actually I wax my legs Parks, which means they stay hair free for longer and the hair grows back finer in some areas."

He raised his brows.

"Does it hurt?"

Booth snorted.

"YES!"

They both looked up at him in surprise.

"You've waxed your legs Dad, isn't that what girls do?"

Booth pushed on his Son's forehead playfully.

"In College I was on the swim team, we waxed our legs because it makes you more streamline."

Brennan smiled as Parker scrunched his nose up in mock disgust.

"It's true Parker; a hair free body has the effect to make you move faster."

"Still, do you still do it?"

Booth looked horrified.

"Does it look like I still do it?"

Parker smiled, not even needing to look at his Dad's legs, he was always whining because Molly thought it was funny to pull the hairs and get a reaction.

"No, but there's other places you can wa..."

"I don't!"

Brennan giggled at the way Parker easily goaded his father into verbal sparring, a constant smile on his face. Booth rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know you two are as bad as each other."

Brennan smirked and shrugged.

"It's not our fault you bite so easily."

"Yeah Dad we can't be held responsible for your reactions."

Booth groaned.

"Ok enough both of you, watch the TV and leave me alone."

They both grinned and he saw them wink at each other, he wondered if either of them realized he was biting on purpose, he loved the way they joined ranks so effortlessly they were a team, solid and so alike it wasn't even funny.

Parker turned his head to watch the box again, his cheek going back to his Mom's knee, Bone's hand going up and covering his eyes instantly, both of them laughing together; he loved to watch them play.

* * *

**Done, Please review.**


	171. Chapter 171

**Disclaimer – I own only my own characters.**

**A/N – Ok little bit of what some of you might consider corniness in here, but please remember they're twelve and to them it's sweet not corny.**

**Saturday has arrived… you know what this means right? ENGAGEMENT PARTY.**

* * *

Parker and Molly had been picked up from home last night by Hodgins and taken back to the estate, leaving Booth and Brennan the house to themselves.

Saturday morning was quick to arrive; Parker and Annie showered and got dressed for a busy day of helping to set up. They got themselves breakfast and went out onto the porch to eat.

"I'm really glad I could sleep over last night, I was really worried I wouldn't be allowed to."

Annie raised her brows.

"Why?"

"Well Mom and Dad hadn't said anything and I thought maybe your Mom had forgotten to ask or something."

Annie winced, she hated lying.

"Parker?"

He looked up from taking a spoonful of frosted flakes.

"Hmm?"

"She did forget, but she felt real bad, honest, she's just been real busy planning and stuff, I think it slipped her mind, I should have reminded her but..."

Parker smiled.

"It's ok, at least I'm here."

Annie sighed in relief that he wasn't mad.

"Yeah, it would have been weird if you weren't helping to organize it; I mean most of the ideas are yours."

Parker smiled.

"Annie... tonight at the engagement...will..."

Annie watched as he struggled with his words, she frowned slightly wondering what he wanted to say. She could see he was nervous and wondered what he deemed important enough to get so hesitant about.

"What is it Parker?"

She placed her hand over his where it was gripping the bench seat they were on.

"Will you dance with me tonight? I've been practicing so I won't stand on your toes I swear; Mom said I'm pretty good."

Annica blushed, his question was sweet but more than that, she was overwhelmed at his care and his desire not to hurt her.

"Of course I'll dance with you Parker; I've never danced before though."

Parker placed his cereal down and stood up.

"Let's practice."

He held his hand out to her and smiled charmingly.

"Now?"

He nodded excitedly.

"Yup, come on, it'll be fun."

Annie looked around with a shy smile.

"But there's no music, what will we dance to?"

Parker picked her hand up and pulled gently.

"What was that song you were singing at school yesterday?"

Annie looked up horrified.

"I... I was?"

Parker chuckled.

"Ha, from that movie you made me watch with all the singing and dancing."

Annie smiled.

"Can I have this dance?"

Parker smiled.

"Yeah that's it, think of that, listen to it in your mind, we'll dance to that."

Annie smiled and ducked her head shyly, Parker placed one hand on her hip and the other held her hand out to the side, Annie placed her free hand on his shoulder and smiled as he began to hum the tune of the song.

'_Take my hand, take a breath, hold me close and take one step...'_

Annie dropped her eyes to look down at her feet.

'_Keep your eyes, locked on mine and let the music be your guide...'_

Parker smiled as she listened to the words in her mind as he hummed, he could tell she was singing it, just as she had at school without realizing.

'_Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget, to go dancing with me, wherever we'll go next..."_

Parker turned and led her back in the opposite direction, swaying gently to the music no one could hear but them.

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone, like you, its one in a million the chances of feeling the way, we do...'_

Annie stepped a little closer to him and smiled as he continued to dance with her.

'_And with every step we take together, we just keep on gettin better...'_

Parker dropped their hands, smiling when her now free one joined the other on his shoulders, while his moved to her other hip.

'_So can I have this dance...'_

Annie giggled as he spun her out and then gently back into his torso, before kissing her cheek and continuing.

* * *

Booth smiled as he walked out of the bedroom to find his fiancée. He'd had a shower just after her and expected to find her in the bedroom when he came out of the bathroom. Leaving the bedroom and walking down the hall he chuckled as his girl stood at the kitchen table sorting through her bag in nothing more than a royal blue lace bra and underwear set.

He watched her a moment, before walking up behind her, his hands wrapping around her mid-rift, his hands splayed over her flat toned belly as he leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

"I love the kids Bones, but why do I feel like having them here, made me miss out on a whole other side to you?"

She giggled.

"And what side of me exactly do you feel you missed out on Booth?"

He smiled and placed a tender kiss at her neck.

"That would be the side of you that likes to strut around half naked."

Turning in his arms she smiled.

"Half naked?"

She tilted her head and smiled sadly for him.

"Oh Booth..."

She kissed his cheek, grabbed her lip gloss off the table and began to walk back toward the bedroom; a seductive sway to her hips.

"Before the kids, I used to strut around entirely naked."

Booth groaned, before running after her, deciding he wanted to take advantage of a kid free house this morning.

"Come ere."

* * *

Hodgins had taken Mouse with him to the flower shop to pay the bill for the flowers for the party then it was off to the decorations company and then 'Culinary Company' for the hire of the dinnerware.

"Uncle Hodgie, I not having fun, look dat park has swings, swings are fun."

Hodgins smiled and scooped his quasi niece up into his arms.

"Oh it does look fun doesn't it?"

Molly nodded.

"Should we go to the park Mouse?"

She smiled and nodded again.

"Yeah, dats more fun."

Hodgins chuckled.

"Well fun is good; life should be all about fun huh?"

Again she nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

He held her tightly and stepped down off the curb, looking left and right then left again, he walked briskly across the road and up onto the grass where he put Molly down.

"Should we run?"

She giggled, taking his hand and smiled hugely.

"I not like to fall but."

"Oh I gotcha there Mouse, you can trust me, I won't let you fall."

They took off; Molly's little legs going as fast as they possibly could, while Hodgins strode along beside her with relative ease all the way to the play equipment.

"Ok Mousy, you wanna go on the swings."

"Yay!"

Hodgins lifted her up and set her down on the seat.

"Hold on tight."

"I can do it."

He smiled and stepped back to the side, he loved her independence.

"Ok, off you go."

* * *

"Aunt Ange they're doing it wrong, there's only supposed to be twelve people at a table."

Angela looked down into the wide brown eyes of the concerned twelve year old Booth.

"It's ok Honey, we can just tell them."

He scrubbed his hand over his face and looked at the girl setting the tables up.

"I did, she just smiled at me and kept going."

Angela smiled and nodded, he had so much invested in this night, she understood his frustration and set about to make everything ok.

"Ok Sweetie, how about you go get drink, go find Annie, she disappeared a while ago."

He sighed and nodded, he had noticed his girlfriend hadn't come back and the desire to find her was strong, but he also didn't want to seem clingy, his older cousin had once told him girls hate clingy guys.

"Ok."

He guessed if she wanted time to herself, he could blame his aunt and say she told him to find her. He looked back at the girl setting up the tables again and scowled before setting off toward the house.

Parker smiled at the chocolate bouquets being brought inside, his Aunt had suggested them as guest gifts, he had to admit at first the idea was strange, he'd never seen such a thing, but looking at them he thought they looked really cool.

They had chosen a pale pink, gold and brown for the colors, to contrast with the flowers on the tables, though the bouquets would never see the inside of the marquee, they were going to be handed to guests as they left.

Walking into the kitchen, Parker smiled at Maddie.

"Hi Parker."

"Hey..."

He looked around the kitchen at all the excess china, cutlery and wine glasses.

"Wow, Aunt Ange ordered a lot huh?"

Maddie smiled.

"She was worried things might get broken and didn't want to be short."

Parker nodded.

"Was there something you needed Parker?"

He smiled.

"Could I get a drink please?"

She smiled.

"Sure what would you like?"

He shrugged.

"Umm water's fine thank you, I can get it, I know you're busy."

She waved her hand through the air.

"Nonsense stopping for a second won't harm, would you like it in a glass?"

He smiled.

"Oh, no the bottle is fine."

She smiled and placed the bottle on the bench in front of him.

"Thank you... Maddie have you seen Annie?"

Maddie raised her brows slightly.

"Oh you didn't have a fight did you?"

Parker looked up at her with a slight frown.

"No... I don't think we did... I mean, I'd know right? If we fought?"

Maddie giggled.

"I'm sure you would know Parker."

He nodded and thought back to what they'd been doing when he last saw her.

**Flashback**

_"How did you get it so neat?"_

_Annie looked up from where she folding the napkins._

_"Umm, I dunno, I just press the creases down hard."_

_He watched her a moment and then went back to his own, running his fingers along the folds to create the crisp edge needed._

_A woman approached and smiled._

_"Where might I find Mrs Hodgins?"_

_Both kids looked around and shrugged._

_"She might up at the house with my baby brother; I'll take you if you want?"_

_Annie stood stopping half way._

_"Wait there she is, talking to Marcus."_

_Annie pointed her mother out and sat back down again._

_"Thanks Honey."_

_The woman walked off with a smile and left the kids to their task. A gentle breeze blew through the marquee and Annie huffed as her hair ruffled across her face._

_"I'm just going inside for a second."_

_She got up and skipped off, leaving Parker slightly flummoxed by her hasty exit._

**End Flashback**

"Well, I did see her go upstairs, but that was about half an hour ago, did she not come back down?"

He shook his head and recapped his bottle, wondering what could be taking her so long.

"No, I guess I'll go find her."

Maddie smiled and nodded as he turned on his heel and walked off toward the stairs.

* * *

Annie turned and looked in the mirror for the hundredth time. She liked the dress she and her Mom had picked out, it was a lovely shade of navy, knee length, with wide shoulder straps and a square neckline, there was a bow on the front to the side and her silver shoes looked wonderful with it, but now that she was home and with the prospect of wearing it so soon, she was less confident in how it looked on her.

They had gotten a tin of fake tan as well and would apply it to her arms, her mom had said she didn't need it, but Annie felt differently and her Mom hadn't pushed. She turned in the mirror again and frowned slightly before sighing.

"Annie?"

The knock sounded and she spun to face the door.

"Umm just a second."

Parker frowned, she sounded different.

"Are you ok?"

"Ah yes, hang on."

Parker leaned into the door as he heard a soft bang, followed by another, he thought it sounded like shoes dropping onto hard floors, but Annie had carpet.

"Annie?"

She tried for all she was worth to get the zip down on her back, but it seemed doing it up was easier than undoing it.

"Annie can I come in, what are you doing, you sound weird, are you sure you're ok?"

Annie looked to the door and paused, she smiled at his concern.

"I'm ok Parke... I'm fine I just..."

Parker furrowed his brow at her hesitation; he was growing more concerned by the minute.

"Can I come in?"

He stepped back slightly as her voice sounded from directly on the other side of the door.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"Wh... why would I laugh?"

"Promise me Parker."

"Ok, I promise, no laughing, I swear."

The door opened slowly and Parker caught sight of his girlfriend for the first time in forty five minutes. His eyes scanned her figure and he smiled, but laughing was the furthest thing on his list of reactions.

"Wow Annie you... you look so... I really... wow."

She smiled, his wide eyes and lazy smile, telling her that perhaps she didn't need to be so worried after all.

"I... I was just trying it on, but I can't reach the zip to undo it and I..."

He stepped forward and tilted his head with a smile.

"You look really pretty Annie."

She felt the color rise on her cheeks and ducked her head. Parker placed his hands on her shoulders, leaned forward and kissed her flushed cheek, before turning her gently.

"Wha..."

She felt the zip go down on the dress and held the front of it to her body, feeling a little self-conscious, she felt him move back from her and she turned, surprised to find his eyes closed and his head turned slightly.

"Thanks Parker."

He smiled, keeping his eyes shut he spoke softly.

"You do look really pretty..."

He bowed his head and continued.

"I'll wait outside."

"K. Thanks."

She watched him leave and pull the door closed behind himself, turning back to the mirror she smiled, before heading into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Parker sat down on the floor outside her room, he smiled at the memory of how shy she looked, he could tell she was nervous about what he would think of her, but truth be told, he thought she looked beautiful. Her dark hair, pale skin and the dark dress looked amazing together and then her big brown eyes and red lips made it all stand out. He couldn't wait to dance with her tonight in front of everyone.

Annie stepped out of her room and smiled down at her boyfriend, she held her hands out to him and giggled when he took them, pretending to allow her to pull him up, she knew he did most of the work.

"So how come you came looking for me, did you need something?"

Parker shrugged.

"I just wondered where you went is all, were you trying to get away?"

She raised her brows.

"From you?"

Parker nodded.

"No Parker, I... I just came up to get a hair tie and saw my dress and... I wanted to try it on again... I guess I got sidetracked."

He nodded and looked to floor slightly.

"So I'm not annoying you?"

Annie smiled at his insecurities coming out.

"Haha, no, not even a little."

Parker smiled.

"You're sure?"

She squeezed his hand and nodded.

"I promise Parker."

* * *

Booth smiled as his fiancée lay in his arms on the bed, her head pillowed against his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. He let his fingers run up and down the smooth skin of her back, her bare chest pressed to his flesh made him hold her that little bit tighter as he kissed her head.

"You're so beautiful Baby."

He felt her smile against his pec and so continued adoring her.

"So soft and warm, have I ever told you how good you smell, God I could..."

He gently bit her shoulder and then soothed the bite with a tender kiss; he chuckled at her giggle as she rolled away from him onto her back pulled him with her.

"Booth?"

Looking down into her baby blues, he knew she had a serious question.

"Yeah?"

"Will we always be like this?"

Tilting his head he squinted slightly.

"Like this? Happy?"

She nodded.

"I love you so much Bones and being with you, makes me happier than I've ever been."

"Do you think it will fade?"

He leaned up on his elbow and searched her eyes.

"How I feel about you?"

Again she nodded.

"I've loved you for a long time Bones and I can tell you now that feeling hasn't gone away, not ever, it's gotten stronger and now that we're together, it's even stronger, every day I wake up and see you next to me and I swear I love you a little more, every night I come home to you and I fall for you little harder. I'll love you till I die Bones, of that I'm sure."

She smiled up at him, his self-assured words washing over her and leaving her warm and flushed.

"I knew too Booth..."

He frowned slightly and she knew she would need to clarify.

"When you said you knew... I knew too."

"Wha... Bones what are you..."

She pushed him back slightly and sat up, holding the sheet to her chest she kneeled and faced him directly.

"Outside the Hoover, after Sweets, I... I was so scared Booth, but you said you knew... you knew that we could be together for thirty or forty or fifty years..."

She searched his eyes, her own wide and concerned.

"I knew you were that guy too, I knew but I was too scared."

Booth stroked her face and watched her eyes close at the sensation.

"Scared of?"

She opened them and looked down.

"That you would change your mind; that I would lose the best friend I've ever had in my life; that you would grow to hate me, resent me for not being normal..."

Booth shook his head a slightly horrified look on his face.

"Hate... resent you, God Bones I... I could never resent you Temperance, granted you're... unique, but that's what makes you so special, it's why I love you so much, just as you are Baby... you're perfect just the way you are."

Brennan felt the tears leave her eyes and trail slowly down her cheeks, his words meant so much to her and as he pulled her into his lap and effectively into his arms, she felt his love radiating off his touch, he was tender and gentle and so loving, she never wanted to leave.

"We're gonna make it, right Booth?... to fifty years?"

He smiled and tilted her face up; cupping her cheeks he looked directly into her eyes.

"We're gonna make it beyond fifty Bones, way beyond."

Brennan smiled and crashed forward, her lips joining to his in an instant and making a promise for the future.

* * *

"Slow down Mousey, don't go near the road."

Molly came to a stop at the edge of the foot path, her uncle just a few feet behind her and pretending to be worn out from chasing her, he collapsed on the grass and smiled as the four year old crashed into his chest.

"Oh, Mouse."

"Is you tided Uncle Hodgie?"

"Yeah Mouse, you run very fast for a little girl."

Molly smiled and shook her head.

"You is old Uncle Hodgie, Mommy says old peoples is slow like a turtle."

Hodgins smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not that old Missy."

Molly tilted her head in a classic Brennan fashion and raised her brows.

"I still beated you."

Hodgins rolled up onto his backside, before scooping his niece onto his shoulder and standing up, the little girl hanging like a sack of potatoes and giggling like crazy.

"Yup you beated me Mouse, you're the winner."

She beamed victoriously as she clung to his shirt and continued giggling.

* * *

Angela stood back and smiled as she looked into the marquee; the tables were set with their centerpieces, white china was laid out the crystal glasses in position, cutlery laid beside and above each setting. The flowers were placed in a circle in the center of the table, a large glass vase in the middle of the ring, inside the vase was an assortment of small lacquered branches and hanging off the hanging twigs were little clear glass candle holders, ready and waiting for the flames to burn within.

She sighed as the decorators filed out of the marquee, leaving for the evening before the guests arrived in a little over three hours, she nodded to herself; tonight was going to be remembered, for hopefully a long, long time as a wonderful celebration a long time in the making.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	172. Chapter 172

**Disclaimer – Guess what... I own nothing more than I did last chapter.**

**A/N – So, shall we go to a party?**

* * *

Angela smiled as she gently and smoothly applied the fake tan to her daughter's arms, blending it slowly to the natural tone of her shoulders and chest.

"Ok Honey, what do you think?"

Annie looked in the mirror and shrugged.

"I dunno, do my scars look better, I can still them."

Angela placed the can down on the dresser and smiled.

"Oh Sweetie, you're always going to see them, they're something you're self conscious about."

Annie looked to her Mom.

"But can other people see them as much, I use that stuff Tempe got me every day, she said it works."

Angela smiled.

"That's what I'm saying Angel, most people won't notice your scars, even before the tan Honey, you're skin has cleared up really well."

Annie looked back in the mirror and frowned.

"Maybe I should wear a jacket?"

A knock at the door sent Annie into her bathroom and Angela to the door.

"Hey Par Wow, look at you."

He smiled and looked down at his suit. Angela had bought him a tie to wear that matched Annie's dress and he was wearing it very well, with his steel colored suit and white shirt.

"Thanks and thanks for the tie."

She smiled.

"You're welcome Sweetie now, what's the matter?"

"Edgar said the wait staff have arrived and would assemble in the marquee and wait for you, is Annie ready?"

Angela looked back into her daughter's room at the closed bathroom door.

"She's feeling a little under confident I think."

Parker sighed.

"Coz of her scars?"

He dropped his voice to a whisper and watched his aunt nod.

"Yeah, she'll be out soon."

Parker nodded and looked into the room again.

"Maybe I can talk to her?"

Angela wasn't one hundred percent comfortable sending Parker into the room when her daughter was half undressed behind the bathroom door, but she felt if anyone could make Annie feel beautiful, it was going to be Parker Booth and she trusted both kids implicitly.

"Ok, hold on a second."

She walked back in to the room and knocked on the door to the ensuite.

"Sweetie it's me, can I come in?"

The door opened a crack and Angela stepped in closing the door again.

Parker heard a crash from downstairs and knew someone had broken a glass.

"Parka?"

He spun around and smiled as Hodgins and Molly walked toward him. Hodgins was wearing a black suit and ivory colored tie, which matched Angela's flowing dress and Molly was in a aqua blue dress with a white organza overlay which had a flower design on it, a satin ribbon around her waist held a flower to the side and a satin hem on the bottom finished the dress off. Brennan had packed white frilly socks and shiny white ballet flats to accompany it, Molly was happy in her outfit, it was easy to see the way she swayed and held the dress out in a fan.

"Hey Molly, you're all dressed."

"Yup, does you like my pretty dress Parka, Mommy let me pick it."

"It's really pretty Molly, you did a good job."

She beamed and looked up at her uncle as he chuckled.

"What's going on Parker, where's Annie?"

Parker glanced into the room and then back to his uncle.

"Aunt Ange said she's really nervous about showing her arms in her dress, I dunno why, I saw her before, she looked really, really ama..."

He trailed off as the bathroom door opened and his girlfriend walked out, followed by her Mom. Annie's hair was curled and in a half up, half down style, she wore a fine gold chain around her neck with a diamond accented butterfly hanging off it and her ears held matching earrings.

Parker smiled and walked into the bedroom, his Aunt walking toward him with the intent of leaving them alone to talk, he nodded as his Aunt smiled her silent look telling him 'I'm trusting you.' and then looked back to his girlfriend again, he heard the door closing almost but not all the way and footsteps outside grow dim.

"Parker?"

He raised his eyes from her silver strappy shoes to her eyes again and realized by her smirk he'd been staring.

"Say something?"

He stepped forward and smiled.

"You look really beautiful."

She tilted her head and frowned slightly.

"You said I looked pretty before?"

He nodded.

"You did, you always do."

She raised her brows.

"But?"

"But now you're more than pretty and you're smiling, you look beautiful."

She ducked her head slightly and whispered.

"Can you see my scars?"

Parker looked to her arms and noticed they were slightly darker than usual.

"I couldn't see them before."

She looked up and tightened her lips.

"Don't lie to make me feel better Parker."

He frowned.

"I... I wasn't, I don't lie Annie..."

She deflated a little seeing she'd hurt his feelings.

"I couldn't see your scars before; I've never noticed them like you do."

She turned and looked in the mirror, watching as he came up beside her.

"Mom says mirrors are for reflections, not for judging yourself, if you can't stand before it and feel good, don't look in it, she's says it's human nature to focus on the parts of ourselves we want to change most, but really they're the bits that make us who we are and they're the parts we should try to love the most."

Annie turned to look at him.

"It's easy for your mom to say that, she's beautiful no matter what."

Parker shrugged.

"Mom hates her eyes."

Annie frowned.

"Huh?"

Parker nodded.

"She does, she told me she hates them because they look icy and when people think she's mean or rude or not affectionate, they used to say she really is as cold as her eyes seem. Someone even told her when she was younger that her eyes look dead and so now when she looks at them that's what she sees, it's why she hates color photographs, she says she sees what they were talking about and she hates it."

"But your Mom's eyes are beautiful."

Parker smiled.

"I know, but what she sees and what other people see are different, just like your arms, you see scars because you know they're there, most people don't, my Mom's see's cold eyes because that's what she got told, most people if they get to know her, think she's not cold at all."

Annie smiled, Parker was making a lot of sense and she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"You promise you can't see them?"

He looked to her arms again and nodded.

"If I look for them, I can see them, but not normally Annie and you don't need that stuff on your arms."

She looked down at the powdered like effect the tanner gave her and sighed.

"I'll be back in a second."

She walked into the bathroom and he smiled as he heard the tap turn on.

* * *

Booth reached out as his fiancée walked past him while he sat on the arm chair in the bedroom, he had been pulling his socks on when she stepped back into the room. They had showered again and she was back in her lace underwear set again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap, chuckling at her surprised yelp.

"Booth!"

"Come ere you."

She smiled and settled back into his torso easily, she loved being in his arms and made no secret of it as she once may have.

"Booth we have to get ready."

"Relax Babe, it's our engagement, we need to give everyone else time to arrive, and Angela said three, it's only just gone two."

She smiled they really did have plenty of time, he was dressed minus his jacket and shoes and she was ready, minus her dress and shoes.

"Besides, I just wanna sit here and hold you a little, God knows I doubt we'll get any time alone tonight."

She smiled, nodding slightly and gently placing her temple to his shoulder.

"Ok."

* * *

Hodgins, Angela and Molly were down at the Marquee, twelve waitress and waiters stood lined up in their black and white uniform. They each nodded as Hodgins and Angela asked them to treat every guest with respect and help allow the night to run as smoothly as possible.

Hodgins told them there was no smoking on the grounds or drinking while on the job, he told them at the end of the night they and all other staff would each be given dinner to eat right here in the marquee, if they were hungry. He told them they would be paid above what they were expecting and if the night went as well as he wished they could each get a tidy earning on top of their wage. They all responded with an applause wondering if this was going to be as good a job as it sounded.

Angela dismissed them to go and get their table numbers from Edgar and their responsibilities for the night.

"Parka, Annie."

Angela and Hodgins both turned to see the two preteens walking toward them down the garden path. They were holding hands and both smiling, Angela noticed her daughter's arms were now void tanning spray and she knew Parker must have said the right thing.

"Hey..."

Hodgins whistled, mainly for his daughter, chuckling as she blushed.

"Dad."

She whined and bowed her head, smiling as Parker squeezed her hand affectionately.

"You's look pretty."

Angela giggled at the four year old still in Hodgins' arms.

"Thanks Molly, so do you, I like your dress and your shoes."

Molly kicked her leg out and smiled down at the glossy flats.

"They is new from my Mommy, is yours new from your Mommy too?"

Annie glanced to her Mom and smiled.

"Yup."

Annie and Parker looked into the marquee at its finished result. The tables were perfectly arranged and to Parker's delight had been cut back to 12 place settings for each table, candles weren't lit yet, but they both knew the adults would be having drinks and appetizers in the rose gardens before coming down to the marquee.

"When's the band gonna get here?"

Parker looked up to his Uncle who had arranged the music.

"They're here pal, they're in the gardens and they'll play some jazzy tunes before coming down here."

Annie smiled up at her Dad, pleased he had it all organized, for Parker's sake, she wondered if he was more concerned about the whole the evening than his parents.

"Stop worrying Sweetie, it'll all be fine."

Angela ran her hands through the younger Booth's slightly gelled locks and smiled, he did look very handsome in his suit and Angela got an image of him and her daughter going off to Prom in a few years.

"Ok well..."

Hodgins jostled Molly on his hip and smiled.

"Guests will be arriving soon; maybe we should head up to the garden to greet them?"

Three heads bounced in agreement while the fourth tilted her head as the sound of music reached her ears.

"Dats pretty music, is we dancing now?"

Annie smiled and looked to the little girl, who had been looking forward to dancing all day.

"Soon Molly."

* * *

Booth climbed into the limo that Hodgins had obviously sent over and smiled.

"I could have driven."

Brennan smiled.

"I'm sure they know that, but now you can drink and not have to worry about driving home."

Booth tilted his head in the thought, before nodding and conceding to the point.

"True."

He looked over at his girl and smiled, she was wearing a two toned blue floor length gown, a satin sash on the bodice allowed the gown to flow down from her waist, extenuating her hips and the low 'v' neck showed off her other assets Booth had been having trouble looking away from. Her white gold heart pendent hung from her neck and she wore a white gold diamond bracelet she'd bought a few years back.

She'd curled her hair and pinned it up on one side behind her ear, showing off the diamond earrings that matched the bracelet.

"Why are you staring at me Booth, is my make up not blended properly?"

She wiped at her face and watched him smile.

"Your make up is perfect Baby."

She furrowed her brow slightly.

"Then why ar..."

"You look stunning Bones that's why I'm staring; I can't take my eyes off you."

She smiled and he watched a faint blush color her cheeks.

"Oh... well then... ok."

He chuckled at her inability still to accept a compliment to her beauty.

"The correct response is, thanks Bones."

She smiled and raised her eyes shyly to meet his.

"Thank you... Bones."

She smiled as he chuckled and pulled her in against his side.

"Haha, funny Bones, very funny."

She rested her head to his shoulder and looked down at their joined hands, his fingers caressing hers constantly.

"You also look very handsome Booth."

She felt the kiss to her head and smiled.

"Thanks Bones, you know that's the third time you've said that this afternoon?"

She looked up at him and nodded once.

"Well the truth doesn't suddenly stop being the truth just because you take notice of it Booth, it's a fact, you look very handsome."

He chuckled and watched her blue eyes shine.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed Bones."

She smiled.

"I... I wasn't embarrassed Boo..."

He tipped her chin up and kissed her lips.

"Yes you were."

She frowned.

"No I..."

He kissed her again, silencing her once more.

"Booth..."

She sighed into his third kiss and forgot all about the fact she was trying to defend herself.

The limo driver smiled at his loved up back seat passengers, he'd been given strict orders to drive slowly once he'd picked them up, his boss even telling him to take the long way to the house. He knew his passengers, having seen them first in newspapers and on TV, but more recently he'd seen them at the estate they always said hello and were very polite to someone most people would just consider staff.

At each red light he couldn't resist the urge to glance up at them; neither had stopped smiling since he allowed them into the car, nor had they stopped looking at each other.

The agent was unable to take his hands off her, always having some part of himself in contact with her and she didn't seem to mind at all, in most cases leaning further into his touch.

Their soft laughter filled the back cabin and made him feel as though he was adding to their happiness by taking away the responsibility needed for driving.

* * *

Edgar walked down the steps amongst the chattering guests, everyone but the guests of honor had arrived, though the gate man had just sent a communication that the limo had arrived.

"Excuse me Sir, Mrs..."

Angela and Hodgins smiled and turned to face the house manager.

"The limo has arrived."

Hodgins grinned and winked at his wife before patting Edgar on the back.

"Thanks man."

He walked over to the band and grabbed a microphone.

"Listen up everyone; Booth and Doc Bee are coming up the drive now."

A few claps and whistles sounded and Parker bounced on his toes and looked up at his Aunt.

"Can I go meet them inside?"

She smiled.

"Yes, go on."

Annie and Molly took off with him, all excited to be first to see the reason they had been so busy all day.

Booth smiled as the driver held the door open, he stepped out and held his hand out to his fiancée, gripping it firmly as she slid her palm into his.

"Thanks for the ride Syd."

Sydney nodded and closed the door once they were clear.

"My pleasure, have a good evening."

Booth looked up as Edgar opened the front door, he was holding a clip board and a pensive expression, it was easy to tell he was on duty tonight.

Hand in hand Booth led his girl up to the mansion.

"Good evening Agent Booth, Doctor. Brennan, I trust you had a pleasant ride."

Brennan smiled.

"It's Temperance Edgar and Booth and yes the drive was lovely."

He nodded kindly and welcomed them in.

"MOM! DAD! DADDY!MOMMY!TEMPE!BOOTH!"

The screams were simultaneous and made the pair jump back slightly stunned.

"Hey guys."

Three kids rushed forward, arms wrapping around whoever they could reach first. Both parents laughed and hugged back equally as happy to see them all.

"Daddy does you like my dress?"

Booth smiled and squatted down in front of his daughter.

"I do Princess; did Auntie Angie get it for you?"

Molly smiled and shook her head.

"Mommy got it and new shoes too."

She pointed her toe and showed him the still shiny white ballet flat she was wearing.

"Wow, you look like you're taking special care not to get them dirty."

Molly nodded and looked down at her shoes with a smile.

Brennan smiled at the two older kids, Parker's tie matching Annie's dress they looked cute together, she ran a hand down from Annie's shoulder to her hand and held it.

"You look beautiful Annica."

The twelve year old smiled.

"Thanks..."

Annie looked up at her and smiled.

"You look really beautiful too Tempe."

Brennan smiled and looked to her son, who was beaming.

"And you..."

Parker shrugged, smiling now a little shyly as his Mom focused her attention.

"Very handsome Sweetie, I hope Angela took some photos."

He nodded as she cupped his cheek.

"She did, I think like a whole roll of film."

**Flashback**

"_Ok all three of you go stand over there."_

_The two older kids groaned and walked over, followed happily by Molly._

"_Alright stand up straight, Parker stop slouching, you're wearing a suit."_

_He smiled and shook his head at his Aunts enthusiasm._

"_Ok Smile..."_

_The camera flashed twice and she lowered it._

"_Ok now Molly and Parker, let's a couple for your parents ok, stand together."_

_The camera clicked over and over in different positions, Annie giggled as Parker rolled his eyes and pulled funny faces for the lens._

"_Ok Molly come over here Angel; let's get Annie and Parks together." _

_Molly skipped over to her Aunt and turned back to watch._

"_Alright, Parker stand next to Annie, hold hands."_

_Annie furrowed her brow at her mom and laughed as Parker tickled her, neither twelve year old aware the camera was collecting evidence of their play._

"_Like this?"_

_Angela smiled as Annie's hand was encased inside Parker's as they rested by her side, Parker was only slightly taller than Annie but he looked rather imposing as his wider frame stood against her much thinner one._

"_That's perfect."_

_Angela had big plans for that photo if these two were still together for prom._

**End Flashback**

"Good I'll have to get copies."

He smiled as she kissed his forehead and winked at him.

They chatted a little longer, before the kids led the way out the back to the party.

Booth took his fiancée's hand again as they followed the three through the house and down the side garden steps, a royal blue carpet hand been laid down and soft music could be heard, as they turned the corner to the rose garden, applause echoed all around them, Brennan bowed her head slightly, looking to Booth as he pulled her into his side and nodded at the smiling people in front of them.

Brennan saw her family instantly at the front of the crowd, Russ, Amy and the girls, her Dad, Pops, and the Squints, the saw her publisher and her assistant standing off to the side, she smiled at Angela and Hodgins, who looked so happy as they took pictures one after another.

Booth waved at Pops and smiled at Cullen and his heavily pregnant wife, he nodded at Charlie and his assumed girlfriend and their daughter, he noted most of the guests he'd invited were here and that thought made him happy. He smiled seeing Padme and her son, but Jared was nowhere to be seen and Booth was a little hurt at his absence.

Emma and Hailey rushed forward yelling out 'Auntie Temperance and Uncle Booth' as they approached, both adults smiling and catching a niece each as they crashed into their bodies.

"Hey..."

Booth instinctively put an arm out around Bones back, to prevent her from falling, she smiled as she was supported by him and flashed him an appreciative glance.

"Girls, how are you?"

They both smiled and chirped at the same time.

"Good."

Hailey looked up at her Aunt and smiled.

"Can I see your ring again... Please?"

Brennan held her hand out, the young girl was going through an anything shiny and sparkly phase and Brennan's engagement ring had made it onto the list.

"Wow, it's so pretty."

Booth smiled and looked down as Emma tapped him on the torso.

"Auntie Tempe looks really beautiful."

Booth cast a glance to his girl and nodded, before looking back to the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah I know, but I don't think she believes me when I tell her, so we all need to keep saying it."

Brennan rolled her eyes as both girls yelled out how wonderful they thought she looked.

"Thanks a lot Booth."

He winked and they began to make their way toward the crowd.

* * *

**End, end, end... of another chapter please review.**


	173. Chapter 173

**OK, REALLY SUPER NERVOUS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER GUYS.  
**

**A/N – So, let's celebrate.**

* * *

Brennan dropped her head back and laughed as her father told her he'd once questioned Booth's maleness, asking if he was gay.

Booth nodded, backing the tale up, he remembered the afternoon in the lab well, he never thought he'd be questioned over his sexuality, especially by Bone's father.

"Dad, how could you think that I mean..."

She gestured toward her fiancé; Seeley Booth in her eyes was very male.

"Yeah and look at you Honey, I mean I didn't figure him for stupid so I thought gay."

Booth ducked his head and blushed.

"Well I'm just glad you two finally decided to get your act together, I was working on a plan I really didn't want to act on."

The group looked to Angela and raised their brows.

"And what might that be Ange?"

She smiled.

"Let's just say it involved a bed, hand cuffs and not a whole lot else for you two to do but..."

She trailed off as she noticed the kids walking over. Emma had her arm around Annie's shoulders and they were laughing about something, Parker and Hailey were talking a mile a minute, while Molly held Annie's free hand and skipped along beside them in her own little world.

"Aww look at em all."

The group turned to see the bright happy faces of five kids all looking up.

"Hey Mom, Edgar said everyone should start making their way down to the marquee."

Angela reached out tucking a loose curl behind her daughter's ear.

"Thanks Sweetie, do you wanna jump on the microphone and announce it?"

Annica looked stunned and then horrified as she shook her head.

"No!"

Angela smiled and looked to Parker.

"Go on Parks?"

He smiled and looked to the crowd.

"What do I say?"

Brennan threaded her fingers through Parker's hair and smiled as Angela continued.

"You excuse yourself and ask if everyone would like to follow the lanterns and make their way down to the bottom garden."

He nodded and walked toward the band, informing them of what was about to happen, he watched as they began to pack up.

Hailey leaned in and whispered to Annie.

"So do you and Parker kiss?"

Annica blushed and raised her brows as she looked to her friend.

"Umm sometimes."

Hailey smiled.

"I wish my old best friend was here..."

Annie wondered if perhaps Hailey had suddenly decided she didn't want their slowly forming friendship.

"She met Parker once and said she kissed him, I said she was lying and I asked Parker, he said he didn't kiss her either, she told me after that she was jealous I was friends with him and she was trying to make us not friends anymore."

Annie raised her brows.

"But why would that make you not friends anymore with Parker, he's like... your cousin."

Hailey wrinkled her nose and nodded.

"I know yuck, but I said I didn't want to be friends with a liar anyway."

Annie nodded.

"But then why do you want her to come here?"

Hailey laughed.

"Coz she'd be so jealous, Parker said Maria tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away, coz he already liked someone else."

Annie frowned.

"Who?"

"You silly, it was after they got back from California, Parker said you were the prettiest girl he'd ever met at school."

Annie looked to her boyfriend and smiled.

"Really? He said that?"

Hailey smiled.

"Yup, ask Emma if you don't believe me."

"No! I do, I do believe you."

**Ok peoples, go check out the pic and then come on back… if you want.**

* * *

Brennan and Booth awed as they finally made it down to the marquee, most of the guests had stopped to congratulate them on the way and so the ten minute slow walk down to the tent, had taken just over an hour.

"Oh..."

Booth smiled at his fiancée's exclamation.

"Guys this looks... amazing."

Parker smiled up at their happy faces.

"Do you like it?"

Molly was with Annie at the kids table the twelve year old currently entertaining the four year old; though from a distance it seemed Molly was doing the entertaining.

"It looks incredible Buddy, did you plan this?"

Parker shrugged.

"Some of it."

Angela scoffed.

"Please, most of what you see is Parker's doing."

He smiled at his Aunt and looked back to his parents and shrugged.

"I know it's kinda girly to set it up and stuff, but I really wanted it to be good and..."

Brennan pulled Parker against her torso and hugged him tightly; she kissed his head and whispered into his ear. Seeing the set up brought back memories for Brennan, long buried in her mind; dreams of walking down the aisle in a white gown, dancing with her own Prince Charming, having a life of love and laughter and loyalty.

"It's perfect Parker; it's everything I used to dream about as a little girl."

Parker looked up, slightly surprised.

"Really?"

Her nod caused his grin to grow and he hugged her again. Booth watched his Son and fiancée with a broad and proud smile, he didn't know if two people who weren't actually mother and son could be any closer to the role, he glanced over and saw Rebecca and Drew, he was glad to a certain extent that they were turned away, he knew seeing the obvious affection and love Parker had for Bones, would upset Bec and he didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

"You did a really good job Pal, it looks amazing in here."

The blonde smiled up at his Dad and reached out as they knuckled one another.

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

Booth and Brennan sat with Angela and Hodgins, Max, Pops, Russ, Amy, Cam and Paul and Wendell, a single seat between Hodgins and Booth was left spare for the odd child who came along and wanted to chat.

Dinner was three courses and dessert, Brennan raved about the wild asparagus and zucchini with spicy hollandaise sauce, while Booth ate the smoked mozzarella, Aubergine and basil roll. Angela swapped her penne marinara with Hodgins broccoli and ricotta cannelloni, while Booth happily consumed his roasted pumpkin and quinoa with grilled chicken breast.

The first, second and third course complete, someone tapped the side of their glass with a piece of cutlery, causing a loud 'ting' sound to echo and the music to cease.

"SPEECH, SPEECH FROM THE HUSBAND TO BE, SPEECH."

Booth smiled at Matt, one of the guys from the bureau.

"Thanks Buddy."

He stood up and smiled at the sea of heads.

"Ok, well I guess, first I… we'd like to thank everyone for coming… secondly, Thank you to our son and daughter, also to Annie, Hodgins and Angela for organizing this, it's... wow..."

A resounding applause broke out, everyone in agreement that the evening was perfect so far and the atmosphere electric.

"And lastly but definitely not least, to my gorgeous fiancée, who... you know you meet someone and... and there's that..."

He paused and smiled down at her.

"When I met Temperance we didn't get along...that well, we're both stubborn and like to dominate, she would say we're both alpha personalities, but somehow we got to where we are now and it wasn't easy and it wasn't without its fair share of bumps in the road but..."

He smiled back to her again and saw her watching him adoringly.

"I honestly... I wouldn't change a damn thing Bones, I love you and it might have taken us a while to recognize it for what it was, but for seven years I got to be your partner, I got to spend time with the most amazing woman I have EVER known and I got to meet my soul mate, you're it for me Bones, I love you."

He raised his glass to their guests and then tapped hers before sipping at the sparkling yellow liquid.

Brennan wiped the corner of her eye and leaned her forehead against his shoulder as he sat down.

The high pitched screech of the microphone sounded and everyone looked across to see Parker holding it and looking nervous.

"Umm, hi everyone, my name's Parker Booth and I really wanna tell you a story... but first…"

Parker looked to his parents and smiled, before looking back to his notes.

"My Mom and Dad…"

He looked down at the tugging on his jacket, his sister's scowl looking back at him.

"Sorry OUR Mom and Dad are Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan, You know him as an FBI agent, a soldier and a sniper, he's been tortured in Iraq, shot, stabbed and blown up, ask him and he'll tell you that 'Rangers lead the way'. She's a forensic Anthropologist and an Author, she's a scientist, a teacher and a bonafide genius, ask her anything and she'll have the answer. They've both traveled the world, beaten death and fought when the odds were against them, to the people they've saved they're heroes... To us though…"

Parker flicked his gaze to his parents and smiled, before looking back to his paper.

"To us, he's the Dad that goes to work and makes the world safer, he's taught me how to throw the perfect spiral ball, how to skate and play hockey, he taught me to trust my instincts, to never lie and that nothing trumps family. He's the Dad that reads a story to Molly every night, taught her how to pray and to wish on stars and tells her she can be anyone she wants to be…"

Molly whispered loudly.

"I wanna be butterfly."

A few in close proximity smiled.

"He's the Dad that's always there for us, protecting us, caring for us and telling us he loves us."

Parker looked to his Dad smiled. Taking a breath he started again.

"I have two Moms… and I love them both…"

He glanced over at his biological mother and smiled.

"But 'Our' Mom…"

He looked to Bones and beamed at her as she held his Dad's hand tightly.

"To us, she's the lynchpin; the glue that holds us all together. Our Dad says she's the center. She's the one who helps with homework or projects, makes us feel better when we're sick, she tells us we're capable of making our own decisions and gives us the confidence to do it, she comes to every school event no matter what it is or whatever else is happening. Our Mom says there is no one in the world more important to her than us, she says nothing means more to her than our happiness. She's showed us that love is unconditional and free and that when we're upset we'll always have someone to go to. She taught me math and science and geography, she taught me to get good grades and how to be a good student, she tells us to always strive for the best we can be. She taught me I can be and do anything I want if my intentions are good, she taught me respect has to be earned, you're not entitled to it, but most of all she taught me love isn't about blood or duty, it's not something you should expect to come to you, it takes time and compromise, love is about opening yourself up despite the fear of getting hurt, it's about trust and faith… it's about putting others ahead of yourself and sacrificing to make the ones you love happy."

Booth heard his fiancée sniffle and knew Parker's words had touched her. Bones had also taught him about true love, he knew he had had never been loved like she loved him and he had never loved anyone the way he loved her.

Parker looked around the room and smiled at the women who were dabbing at their eyes with Kleenex.

"My Mom and Dad are pretty awesome right?"

He watched the crowd nod and nodded with them, before shrugging.

"You know… for all of this... awesomeness they both have, I still had to wait seven years for them to realize what I knew, on the first day I saw them together."

He smiled as his Pops yelled out 'me too Squirt', a few others agreed and clapped for the long time observation.

"Our Mom and Dad; Booth and Bones love each other, ask them and they'll tell you. Some people say love can't be seen, you can only see the effects, but they're wrong, I see it every day, before school, after school and on weekends, but if you want to see it… I'll show you."

The crowd was quiet and turned as the back marquee wall was covered with an image from a projector. In the kitchen was Seeley Booth cradling a barefooted Temperance Brennan in his arms as they danced. The speakers came to life and the music began.

'_I never had no one, I could count on, I've been let down so many times…'_

The picture changed to them sitting at the table, Brennan on Booth's lap as they read the paper together smiling.

'_I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin' till you walked into my life…'_

Another image slowly appeared, it had been taken a few weeks ago out the front of the apartment, Brennan was sitting on the steps leading up to the foyer, her knee bent up, Booth on step two below her and placing a band-aide gently on her knee.

'_It was a feelin' I'd never known, for the first time, I didn't feel alone…'_

The next picture showed Brennan on the couch painting her toe nails, with Booth looking just a little less than impressed with holding the nail polish bottle in one hand and a pedicure set in the other, while he tried to watch the football on TV.

'_You're more than a lover; there could never be another, to make me feel the way you do…'_

The crowd chuckled as the next picture showed Booth working on the SUV under the hood, with Bones standing by his side covered in greasy hand prints and looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

'_Oh we just get closer; I fall in love all over, every time I look at you…'_

Parker beamed at his favorite shot of them, it had been taken the night they got engaged, he was supposed to be in bed, but was too excited to sleep, he'd heard the jazz playing on the stereo in the living room and knew they were dancing. He'd grabbed his camera and snuck out to get some memories for Angela's album.

'_I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me, life with you makes perfect sense, you're my best friend…'_

There in the middle of the lounge room was his parents; swaying to the music, his Mom's legs wrapped tightly around his Dad's hips, his arms around her waist, their foreheads together as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, bright smiles on their faces, his Mom's arms around his Dad's neck and her hands coming up to rest in his hair. They looked truly happy and Parker was right, you could see the love, as clear as daylight.

'_You stand by me and you believe in me, like nobody ever has…'_

The image changed again to the park, Brennan on the swing, pulled back into Booth's arms, her head resting on his shoulder as he kissed her tenderly.

'_When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me, you make me see how much I have…'_

Booth chuckled at the next shot, he wondered who could have taken it; obviously shot from a small distance the picture showed them at the shooting range, Booth had just made his re-certification shots after his coma and Bones stood with her thumbs up, they were grinning at each other.

'_And I still tremble, when we touch and oh the look in your eyes when we make love…'_

Another picture showed up of them both asleep on the couch, Booth's arms protectively draped around her waist and holding her across her shoulders as she lay on his bicep.

'_You're more than a lover there could never be another…'_

The slide show continued until the song faded out and everyone clapped and cheered in delight, feelings of love and warmth radiating throughout the marquee.

"Evolution is a long and slow process, but I think the journey is what makes the experience… and this has been quite a trip that still hasn't reached its end."

He raised his glass of juice and smiled as everyone did the same, cheers and applause rung out for the twelve year out as he folded his paper and put it back in his pocket. Parker looked over to his parents and smiled, watching as his Mom stood up and approached him.

Brennan was so proud of her son, she was happy beyond words and really wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up on the couch with her family and watch movies.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed gently.

"I love you Parker."

He hugged her hard as she leaned down to him.

"I love you too Mom..."

He turned his head to whisper quietly in her ear.

"There's something else you taught me too."

She pulled back slightly and raised her brows in waiting.

"You taught me that one person can make a difference, you've changed Dad's life for the better, Molly's and mine, I love you so much Mom and I'm so glad that you and Dad are gonna to get married, but more than that, I'm really happy you became my Mom."

Brennan kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I'm really happy I got to be your Mom too Sweetheart."

* * *

Dessert was served and then toasts to the happy couple were given by Angela, Pops, Max and Cullen, before the dancing began.

'_Now I, had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before, yes I swear, it's the truth... And I owe it all to you...'_

Booth led his girl up to the dance floor to join the others.

"Boo... Booth wait, I can't dance in these shoes."

He smiled.

"Take em off."

She tilted her head.

"Booth we're in public and..."

"And nothing, you dance barefoot with me all the time."

She looked around at the other guests dancing.

"That's at home Booth."

"Bones... dance with me."

She smiled at his pout and bent down to pull her shoes off, placing them under the table and standing up.

"Ok Booth, but you better not stand on my toes."

Without her shoes she was no longer his equal height, and it gave him a strange sense of satisfaction to be with her in front of so many people when she was clearly smaller than him.

As they walked to the dance floor he pulled her in to his side, his urge to keep her safe and to protect her kicking in, as it always did when he perceived her as more vulnerable.

The song continued and Booth twirled her onto the floor and smiled as she came back to his arms, resting against his chest.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

She looked up at his deep browns and smiled.

"Yes, though it makes me a little impatient for the actual wedding day."

Booth wanted to squeal like a little girl, her words made him exceedingly happy the notion that Temperance Brennan was looking a year into the future and making plans for them was something he'd always hoped for and here they were, enjoying a night with family and friends as a precursor to happily ever after.

"Aww Jack they look so happy don't they?"

He smiled as his wife returned from feeding Michael up at the main house, Maddie was watching the little boy for the evening and so far he'd simply slept.

"Hey..."

He looked back to their friends and smiled as Booth dipped his girl.

"Yeah they really do."

Angela sat down and kept watching, her best friend was smiling and every now and then she would laugh about something Booth had said, it was easy to see the love and mutual respect between them.

"Come on, let's dance."

She didn't hesitate, jumping up and taking the bug man's hand as they walked to the polished floor.

"Molly?"

The four year old looked to her brother and smiled as he leaned in to whisper to her.

"Can you stay with Hailey and Emma; I want to dance with Annie."

Molly looked to Annie who was talking to Emma, she frowned.

"Does I get to dance too Parka?"

He smiled.

"Sure, how about you ask Emma and Hailey to dance with you?"

Molly looked to her cousins and then back to her brother.

"You not want to dance wif me too?"

He deflated a little and took his sister's hand.

"I'm going to ask the band to play a special song after so you and me can dance."

Molly smiled.

"Is it the bug song?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Umm I don't think the band know that song, it's a different one and I know you like it."

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Ok, but you promise you won't forget?"

He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I promise."

Pushing his chair out, Parker stood up and buttoned his jacket up; he walked around to Annie's left and held his hand out.

"Will you dance with me?"

Annie blushed, but stood up, she knew saying no would upset him and she really did want to dance with him again, she just wished there weren't so many people around.

"Yes."

He beamed at her and took her hand, weaving through the tables to the dance floor as a new song started.

Angela noticed the kids get up and smiled, she alerted her husband to the sight she was currently witness too and they turned slowly. Hodgins danced their way over to Booth and Brennan and told them to look to their right; it was Brennan who 'awed' at the two twelve year olds, making Booth laugh at her girly sound of approval.

"What?"

He shook his head and kissed her nose.

"Nothing, I just... I keep falling more and more in love with you."

She flushed a pale pink and smiled and looked back to her son, Booth looked behind him and smiled as someone bumped into him.

"Sor... hey Bec, Drew, did you see Parker?"

She looked around and spotted them dancing, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh."

Booth and Brennan smiled as she held her hand to her mouth, while Parker and Annie danced effortlessly and in their own little world.

Bec knew the moment she had met Annie at Molly's birthday that her son thought she was special.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Mom, Drew, this is Annie."_

_Rebecca smiled and held her hand out._

"_Hi Annie, we've heard quite a bit about you."_

_Annie smiled politely and shook her hand and then Drew's as he extended it._

"_Hello, it's lovely to meet you."_

_Bec smiled thinking her son's words were true this young girl was very shy._

"_Parker tells me you love science and math just as much as he does?"_

_Annica nodded, she wanted to be polite and civil as she didn't particularly like being anything but; however it was hard being nice to the people, who had caused someone you really care about, to be unhappy for weeks._

"_Yes, we're in the same classes."_

"_Annie's my partner in science and any math group work we do."_

_Bec smiled._

"_And you're living with Doctor. Hodgins and Angela; that must be good?"_

_Annie looked over at her parents and nodded, before looking back to Rebecca._

"_Yes they're great and I love it with them."_

"_Are you happy the adoption is all over now Annie? It must have been very stressful."_

_Annie shrugged._

"_I wasn't as stressed as Mom and Dad, but I'm really glad it's over."_

_Bec smiled, this young girl was a lot like talking to Brennan in the beginning, she answered the questions asked of her and that was it, she didn't seem to be comfortable engaging in conversation._

"_Also you have a brother now that must be strange?"_

"_It's great, I never had sibling before, but I always wanted one, he's so cute and loves to cuddle. Plus now I get to be a big sister, just like Parker is a big brother, I like it."_

_Bec looked down as her cell rang, she grabbed it and watched Parker motion Annie away again._

"_It was lovely to finally meet you."_

_Annie smiled courteously._

"_It was nice to meet you both too."_

_And the twelve year olds walked away._

**End Flashback.**

Parker smiled as he watched Annie's eyes, she was nervous, just like she had been that morning on the patio. He felt his heart beat a little faster when she dropped his hand and put her hands on his shoulders, but he went with it, wondering if the other position was uncomfortable.

They swayed and he turned them around paying no attention to the six pairs of eyes watching him and his girlfriend and their first public dance.

Brennan smiled she was so happy for both Parker and Annie, she wished when she was their age, she had the chance to meet someone like Parker, she felt she would have been a lot more trusting and personable if she had close connection with a person outside her family. Watching Parker and Annie, for some reason gave her a little closure in that part of her life, it was nice to know, some kids had kind hearts despite the world being so cruel.

Booth and Bones were about to go back to their seats when it happened, with the first bar they knew, their secret was out, everyone knew they had a song.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her backward into his torso, her back flush with his chest, he leaned in close and smiled as her arms moved up and encircled his neck, her fingers playing with fine hairs and sensitive flesh of his neck, his own arms held her closer.

"_Well I'm, hot blooded check and see, I got a fever of one hundred and three, well come on baby do you do more than dance, I'm hot blooded, hot blooded..."_

Bones smiled at the words sung into her ear, his fingers gently caressing her taut abdomen as they rocked to the music. The second chorus began and she turned in his arms, wanting desperately to see the face of the man she loved so much.

Booth watched her tilt her head to the side and smiled, he knew she was about to get cheeky with him again, it was the way her eyes shone and the smirk on her lips that gave her away.

"Exactly how hot blooded are you Booth?"

He leaned in close to her and bit her ear gently before whispering.

"Hot blooded enough that if you keep looking at me like that, everyone is going to know about those cute little kitten noises you make right before you co..."

She cut him off with a searing kiss and he chuckled at her reaction, only Bones would think she could side track a man on the brink with a seductive slow kiss.

"Yeah that'll work Babe."

She took his hand and pulled him off the dance floor and out the marquee entrance.

* * *

**Another one down only... oh I don't know how many more to come... a lot?**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	174. Chapter 174

**Disclaimer – Chapter 174 and I still don't own them woe is me.**

**A/N – Are you all sleepy from all that dancing? Should we go home soon?**

* * *

Parker smiled as he talked to his Mom and Drew.

"Yeah and we're gonna go look at houses next week, Molly and me got to pick five out of ten that Dad and Mom had picked."

"Wow house hunting, sounds like fun."

Parker smiled.

"Remember when I was little Mom and we went and pretended we were gonna move into that huge house, just so we could see how it looked inside?"

Bec smiled.

"I do, but then it smelled so bad inside that we had to leave again."

Parker chuckled at the memory.

"I think fishermen owned that house, it smelled like fish so bad."

Drew smiled as they reminisced.

"And how is living with your Dad and Temperance and Molly going? You happy?"

Parker looked up at her, he knew she would be happy that he was happy, but a part of him knew she would love to hear he was sick of it.

"It's good Mom, I really like living with Dad and everything, I… I miss you though and sometimes Molly is really annoying, but she's little and Dad says she's just learning by being like me the other day we went to the park to ride our bikes and it was really hot, you know that super hot day, I think Saturday… yeah… anyway me and Dad took our shirts off and laid down on the grass and then Molly did the same, it was funny, Mo… Bones had to tell her to put her shirt back on and explain to her that girls couldn't do that."

Bec smiled.

"Well lucky she's just a little girl then huh?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, Bones just wants to teach her the right way from the start, she says she doesn't want to confuse her later by changing the rules."

Bec nodded.

"That sounds smart."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah."

"So how's school going?"

Parker smiled.

"Good, all my grades are up and my teachers are super happy, I changed English classes too."

Bec smiled and nodded.

"Well that's good, you were wanting a different class weren't you?"

He nodded, happy she'd remembered.

A member of the band called Parker's name out and he turned and waved, knowing it was time.

"I have to go dance with Molly now, I'll come back after?"

Bec nodded and watched as her son trotted off quickly, she turned to her partner and smiled sadly.

"Oh Drew, he really is so happy now."

Drew smiled and pulled her into his body for a hug.

"He's growing up too, fast."

Bec nodded in agreement, seeing her son pull his sister's chair out slowly from where she was sitting at the table.

"Come on Molly, we're gonna dance to the song I picked for you."

Molly slid down off her chair and took her brother's hand excitedly.

"What dance Parka? Does I know it?"

He hurried with her toward the dance floor and smiled at the band, giving a slight nod as they began.

The kids were all on the dance floor, with Wendell and Max. Parker smiled as they joined the circled and he beckoned over his parents and Pops as the Hokey Pokey began.

Molly squealed excitedly as the music began, bouncing on her little toes and already holding her left arm in.

Angela watched the photographer snap picture after picture, some posed though under instruction most were candid, pictures of Annie and Parker dancing, Booth spoon feeding Bren at desert, guests laughing and chatting the Squints hugging one another, Booth and Brennan staring at each other. Everyone was happy and having fun the guests that had come tonight, were truly happy for the engaged couple and honestly wanted to help celebrate the wonderful news.

Parker smiled as Molly jiggled around beside him, putting her whole self in and then out and back in again, she giggled as everyone shook it all about and squealed in delight as they found out 'that's what it was all about'. They did the song twice and the music faded the circle breaking apart.

The band put another slow song on and Molly looked up at her brother with raised brows.

"Still dancing Parka?"

He smiled; her expression so hopeful, he took her hands and continued dancing to a song Angela had requested called 'I'll be' he listened to the words and smiled.

'_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul, I'll be the light that shines for you…"_

He smiled as she stepped on his toes, trying desperately to slow dance but her bouncy nature making it hard for her to sway instead of stomp her feet.

'_When you forget how beautiful you are, I'll be there to remind you…'_

Molly smiled and hugged her brother tight as he lifted her to stand on his toes.

'_When you can't find your way I'll find my way to you, when troubles come around, I will come to you…'_

Parker chuckled as her little face buried in her belly, her fingers gripping the back of his shirt for stability, he leaned down and held her a little tighter.

'_I'll be your shoulder, when you need someone to lean on, be your shelter, when you need someone to see you through, I'll be there to carry you, I'll be there…'_

Parker blushed as the photographer walked over and snapped a few shots, Molly none the wiser and too wrapped up in dancing with her big brother.

'_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you the one that will hold on to you…'_

They danced in a tight little circle, Parker unable to move to far, but completely touched by how happy his little sister was to be dancing with him.

'_When you feel that rain falling down, when there's nobody else around, I'll be…'_

As the song drew to a close, Parker smiled when he noticed his Mom and Dad walking toward them, the music quietened and Molly giggled as she was scooped up into her Daddy's arms, while Parker turned to face his Mom, her smile was different and she glanced to the band and tilted her head, before looking back at him.

Parker's eyes widened as he heard the first few notes, he hadn't heard this song for a year or so and hearing it now made his chest swell.

"You remembered?"

Bones took her son's hand and pulled him close to her.

"Of course I remember Parker."

'_Come stop your crying it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight...'_

**Flashback**

A six year old Parker smiled as his favorite person in the whole world besides his Dad twirled him around. He was spending the weekend with his Dad, who got a call from work and not wanting to go back to his Mom's Parker had begged to stay with the Bone lady. They had just finished watching Tarzan the movie for the second time and when the music video of 'you'll be in my heart' played at the end, Bones had scooped him up and they danced.

He sang along with her, the best he could, but not too loudly because he wanted to hear her voice.

'_I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry...'_

They laughed together and finally came to sit back on the couch, where he had despite his efforts fallen asleep in her arms, her soft voice promising him, she'd always be there for him.

It had become 'their' song as time went on and they had sung it, right up until his Dad left for Afghanistan and she the Maluku Islands, when Hannah came back, things were different and he'd not mentioned their song ever again, hearing her say she didn't remember would have hurt too much, so he just thought about those days, dancing in her lounge room or her office.

**End Flashback**

He rested his head to her heart and tried to hide the tears as she sang to him softly.

"_This bond between us, can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry, coz you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more...'_

Parker sighed as his Mom's fingers threaded through his hair softly, just like they always had. He glanced up at his Dad, who with Molly in his arms was singing to her, she watching him intently, her blue eyes focused on his brown ones. His Dad didn't sing seriously very often, he was always joking around and messing up the words on purpose, but like Bones used to sing to him, his Dad was singing to Molly and she was loving it.

"_Don't listen to them, coz what do they know, we need each other, to have to hold, they'll see in time, I know...'_

Angela had moved swiftly around the marquee, taking shots from different angles, she knew the scene would make a beautiful cover piece for the family album, she was going to present as a pre-wedding gift for the whole family.

* * *

Hodgins smiled down at Mouse who was asleep in his arms, her little face turned into his body as her legs hung off his lap. She had fallen asleep at the table about an hour ago and though Booth had held her for some time, he'd asked for a favor so he could have a final dance with his fiancée.

"So... still glad we're engaged?"

Brennan looked up and smiled.

"More than ever."

Booth pulled her close and felt his insides explode, she had no idea how powerful her words could be sometimes, for most people actions speak louder than words, but with Temperance Brennan it was different, when she spoke about how she felt; her emotions, it was always effectual, she was a woman of words it was her comfort zone, she hid behind big words and techno speak; well she used to and so to hear her use words to blatantly describe her feelings, it was humbling and cause for smiles.

"All our family and friends seem to have enjoyed themselves?"

Booth glance around and smiled at the faces around the tables, still laughing and talking, he smiled at Pops chatting with Bec and Drew, Max talking to Cullen and his wife; he wasn't sure how good of idea that was, but they seemed at ease and Max certainly knew how to charm anyone. Hailey and Emma were playing with Charlie's girlfriend's daughter, Angela and Hodgins were cuddling at the table with Molly still in Hodgins arms.

"Yeah, I think you're right Bones."

She smiled and rested her head back to his chest, she could see Cam and Paul were also dancing, though they had tucked themselves away in a corner, Wendell had obviously made a friend out of a female agent who had come alone, Sweets and Daisy were talking animatedly, though Sweets was looking a little frustrated with his girlfriend it was plain to see he loved her. Amy and Russ were talking to Caroline, she had that look that told Brennan they were getting a good dose of southern 'this is the way I see it'.

"Seven years Booth and nothing is how it used to be, I have a family and friends, I have kids, we're looking to buy a home together, travel overseas together... I have a fiancé."

Booth chuckled.

"A lot can happen."

She nodded against him.

"Where do you see us in seven years from now?"

He smiled and rested his chin against the top of her head.

"That's a loaded question Bones."

Brennan looked up and frowned slightly.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth nodded.

"It means are you sure you want the answer?"

She furrowed her brow.

"Are we together?"

Booth chuckled.

"Hell yeah Bones, we're together."

She nodded and smiled.

"Then I want the answer."

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist, his finger tips brushing against her spine through the thin blue material of her dress.

"I see us married, happily, I see us in our own home, with Parker and Molly, and I see two more kids; both ours biologically. I see us both teaching instead of doing, I see summer pool parties, Christmas with family and friends, Thanks giving, Halloween and birthdays... I see family dinners with a dog under the table..."

Brennan smiled as he continued.

"I see tears and laughter, I see a Prom for Parker and a first crush for Molly, I see a broken heart and a mother picking up the pieces; in this instance I see my unregistered gun..."

Bones giggled and slapped his shoulder.

"I see us, exactly as we are now but older, wiser and with rings on our fingers and a lot of happy memories to talk about."

She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye as he kissed her cheek.

"Seven years is a long time into the future, but it's not so long looking back and I want us to make the most of it, no regrets, we go forward together, one day at a time and before we know it, we'll be making plans for the next seven years."

* * *

Parker and Annie sat outside the marquee in the soft glow of the garden lanterns, Annie had needed to get away from all the people, she was starting to feel overwhelmed and really wanted to go to her room and sit with Toby and Parker a while, instead she was sitting on the grass, her back against a low retaining wall that was the edging for a garden.

"I got you a drink."

Parker stood in front of her and held the glass out with a smile.

"Thanks."

She reached up and took the water filled crystal as he sat down beside her.

"Are you happy how the night turned out Parker?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are having a good time and the food was awesome, everyone said so."

Annie nodded and sipped at her water.

"I really liked dancing with you, you're very good."

Parker blushed and shrugged.

"So are you and I liked dancing with you too."

She giggled.

"I stepped on your toes three times."

She raised her brows and watched his almost surprised expression.

"Did you? I didn't notice."

Annica blushed and dropped her head shyly, brushing at imaginary lint on her dress.

"I... I was talking to Emma before..."

Parker looked over and nodded.

"Cool."

"We... she told me a story about her friend Maria?"

Parker's eyes widened at the name and he shivered dramatically.

"I met her, she was scary."

Annie smiled.

"Why?"

Parker shrugged.

"She tried to kiss me once... the first time I met her, it was weird but I pushed her away then Em and her had a fight and she tried to kiss me again but..."

Annie tilted her head and spoke softly.

"But what?"

He looked up and gave a small smirk.

"I kinda... I ran away."

Annica laughed.

"You ran, like actually ran away?"

Parker nodded and chuckled at his girlfriend's smile.

"Why didn't you just kiss her?"

Parker shrugged.

"Dad always told me, you don't kiss someone unless you mean it and well... I already liked someone else, not Maria."

Annie nodded, she loved that Parker had told her exactly what Emma had said, it was good to know he wouldn't lie when he was uncomfortable.

"I know, Emma told me."

He nodded.

"Did she tell you who I liked?"

Annie blushed and nodded.

"Yes, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Parker shrugged.

"I didn't wanna scare you and I thought it was better to be your friend than nothing at all."

Annie was sure Parker was the sweetest person she had ever known and she hoped he would always be in her life.

* * *

The evening wound down by about ten PM Russ and Amy left with the girls after saying good bye and a final congratulations they were followed by Bec and Drew, Charlie and his little family left just before them. Cullen and his wife had left about an hour ago, her pregnancy making her tired and unwilling to stay out too late.

Guests left slowly after that, couple by couple the guests of honor themselves thanked everyone for coming and slowly made their own way up to the main house with Hodgins and Angela.

"Parker?"

Booth called out, only slightly concerned about his son's whereabouts.

"Behind you Dad."

Booth turned and saw his Son with Annie walking slowly behind them.

"Oh where'd you come from Buddy?"

The twelve year old smiled cheekily and shrugged.

"Depends who you ask."

Booth frowned.

"What?"

"Well if I ask you it was magic, Mom and Drew are sticking by the stork who brought me and Mom tells me you and Mom had sex..."

Booth held his hand up and shook his head as his family laughed.

"Have you been drinking?"

Parker smiled.

"Yup."

Booth's eyes widened as he stepped forward ready to smell his son's breath.

"Water Dad!"

He held his hands up and grinned.

"I promise."

Booth ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Just as well Pal."

Brennan smiled as Booth took her hand again and they set off again, up the blue carpet and into the house.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins said goodbye to each and every guest as they left the house; they waved and thanked them for coming, telling them to collect their chocolate bouquet on the way out, as the last couple walked toward the door they felt a sense of relief.

"Hey, thanks guys, hope you had fun, thanks for coming."

They closed the door at eleven thirty, an hour and a half later than expected, but it was worth it. They could hear the kitchen was a buzz of movement, with staff getting hot meals piled up for the wait staff and the hungry band, before they all started with packing up the catering vans.

Hodgins led Angela back into the living room where Booth and Brennan were talking to Annie and Parker, Molly was laying on the couch, her Daddy's suit jacket keeping her warm.

"You guys want tea or coffee? Juice?"

Booth smiled.

"Nah, we better make tracks, get these two home to bed."

Parker yawned on cue and smiled as his Dad pulled him into his side before releasing him again to say his goodbyes to Annie.

Brennan stepped forward, a bright and happy smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for this guys, we... we could never repay you."

Hodgins waved it off.

"We're family, no repayments necessary."

Booth patted his back and smiled in appreciation.

"Really man, we're truly grateful."

Brennan hugged them both, leaning into her longest friendship and whispering.

"I couldn't have asked for a better night Ange, I... I'll remember this for the rest of my life, thank you."

Angela grinned and hugged her fiercely.

"Love you Sweetie."

Booth hugged Angela in a similar fashion, where as the 'men' shared a 'guy hug'. Annie walked over after saying goodbye to Parker and smiled as Tempe pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you for helping put today together, it was lovely, you all did such an amazing job."

Annie smiled as her cheek was kissed and then she was released, only to be crushed against Booth's imposing frame.

"Haha, you're squishing me."

She heard him chuckle and looked up with a smile.

"Thanks for tonight Bright Eyes, you did well, all of you did."

The Booth clan made it out the door and into the limo to set off into the night.

* * *

Annie yawned and rubbed at her eyes, smiling when her Dad placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Alright kiddo, bed."

She nodded, hugging both her parents and kissing them goodnight.

"Night Mom, night Dad."

Angela smiled.

"Night Sweetie, don't forget to take those pins out of your hair."

The twelve year nodded and walked off lazily up the stairs.

* * *

Syd drove the family home again this time taking the quickest route. Molly who had fallen asleep again was mumbling in her sleep, but was completely relaxed.

"Maybe she's singing?"

Brennan smiled as Parker and Booth debated about what it was that she was trying to say.

"Yeah probably the hokey pokey."

Booth chuckled.

"Don't knock it Bud, she could be singing the bug song."

Parker groaned his forehead hitting his Mom's shoulder in mock disgust at the suggestion.

"I hate that song."

Brennan placed her palm to his cheek and held him to her affectionately.

"Maybe you should teach her something else?"

Parker smiled at his Mom.

"Haha, what about the bone song, you taught me that when I was five."

Brennan smiled as Booth frowned.

"The what?"

Parker looked over and smiled.

"The femur's connected to the patella; the patella's connected to the Tibia..."

Booth groaned.

"Oh you mean you taught him that? I thought he got it from school."

Brennan and Parker both smiled, casting a glance to each other before they both started singing.

"The Tibia's connected to the Fibula..."

Booth ducked his head and put his hands to his ears playfully.

"Ahhhh, shhh."

They were only singing quietly, but when they started laughing Molly stirred, frowning slightly and turning in her seat belt to get away from the noise.

"Ok you two, button it till we get home."

They grinned and leaned into each other, practically daring him to make them quit the song they still sung in their head.

Syd pulled up out the front of the apartment, he was going to get out, but Booth told him there was no need and he may as well stay seated. Brennan was first out, followed by Parker, Booth unbuckled Molly and carried her out, careful not to smack her little head on the door frame.

"Thanks Syd, see ya round."

Parker closed the door and tapped the car like his Dad did, watching as Syd pulled away into the barely there traffic.

"Ok, guys, let's get upstairs."

* * *

Parker had a very quick shower and got into his pajamas while his Mom showered in the ensuite and his Dad put Molly to bed.

"Daddy?"

Booth looked back as he reached the door of his daughter's room; he smiled gently and walked over to the bed where he had just moments ago left her to sleep.

"Yeah Princess."

He bent over her and brushed back the hair on her forehead, two sleepy blue eyes looking up at him.

"You didn't tell the angels to watch me."

He smiled and sat gently beside her, bending to kiss her forehead, he spoke the wish he'd left her with every night since meeting her.

"Good night my Princess, sleep tight and let the angels watch you till morning light."

He tapped her nose, watched her smile and drift off once more. Getting up he looked down over her for a while longer, before walking out and pulling the door ajar.

Walking past his and Brennan's bedroom he could hear she was still in the shower and so decided he'd put the kettle on and make her a tea to relax, entering the kitchen he smiled as he son was pouring some milk.

"Hey Bud, you off to bed soon?"

"Yeah I'm pretty tired, me and Annie got up at five this morning."

Booth smiled.

"Wow, did you wet the bed?"

Parker smiled.

"No, we wanted to help decorate."

Booth chuckled as he filled the kettle and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard.

"Well you did an awesome job Buddy, maybe you can help your Mom with the wedding plans, I think she wants to organize it."

Parker smiled as two warm arms draped over his shoulders and pulled his back against her chest.

"I do want to organize it and would love help, though I fear in a year you may not feel like helping so much."

Parker looked up at her.

"I'll help you Mom, I'll help choose the cake?"

Brennan and Booth laughed.

"Yeah, you'll help eat it too."

Parker drank the last of his milk as his Mom released him and placed his empty cup in the dishwasher.

"Will I get to be the best man?"

Booth grinned.

"Sure will Parks, you'll always be my best man."

They all said goodnight, Booth and Brennan thanking Parker once again for all his hard work as he trotted tiredly off to bed.

Booth poured his fiancées tea and handed it to her with a smile.

"So..."

He looked down and her bunny covered feet and smiled.

"Sore feet?"

She nodded.

"I think I need to replace those silver shoes."

He smiled and nodded, grabbing his decaf coffee and her hand and heading to the lounge room.

"Well in that case..."

They sat down, placing cups on the table and sighed.

"How about a foot massage?"

Brennan smiled.

"Sure, I won't say no."

He loved giving foot massages and she happily accepted them, placing her bare feet in his lap she smiled as he gently made her aching feet distant memory.

"I saw you speaking with Padme tonight?"

Booth smiled sadly.

"Yeah, she ah… she hasn't heard from Jared since he said he was going to check into a rehab clinic, she rang the clinic and he lasted three days Bones…"

Booth shook his head sadly.

"Three days and then he walked out, got in a cab and hasn't called her since."

Brennan raised her brows as she reached out and took his hand.

"Padme said she rang a few of his buddies and he's been bunking down at different places, but he's really off the rails, I dunno what to do and if I try to talk to him he'll just be throwing punches."

Placing her cup on the table she moved up beside him.

"What about his old Sergeant, he helped last time didn't he?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah… maybe I'll ahh… I'll give him a call in the morning, see if he's up for an intervention... it's just… he's my brother, I should be able to help him."

She nodded.

"I know he's family Booth, but… maybe you're too close to this one, let someone else handle it."

Booth smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah… you're right, besides I only ever make him angry and drink more now days anyway."

Brennan kissed his cheek and curled into his side.

"One day he'll see how lucky he is to have you Booth… just like I know how lucky I am."

* * *

**Ok it's hot, raining and I have a mosquito the size of a small dog on my wall... Yay Summer in Oz. Please review.**


	175. Chapter 175

**Disclaimer – Ok, so you know the story, please don't ask me to repeat it again.**

**A/N – Exactly one week from the last chapter...**

* * *

"Booth come on, get up."

Brennan shook his shoulder after trying for the fourth time to rouse him from slumber, he'd stayed up late last night watching a game and so she had little sympathy for his tiredness.

"Bones stop it, just five more minutes."

She put her hand on her hip and sighed.

"You said that twenty minutes ago, we're all dressed and ready the kids have even had breakfast. Our appointment is in forty five minutes."

He groaned.

"We'll make it, stop worrying."

He rolled over turning his head away from her.

"Booth if you don't get up now, I'll take the kids and we'll go looking for our family home without you."

Booth opened his eyes in a flash, he had in his sleep addled mind forgotten they were house hunting today and had seven appointments today alone.

"Shi... ok I'm up, I'm up."

Brennan stood by the bed looking down at him, she had known her bluff would work, in truth she could even imagine finding a home with each and every one of them there.

"Booth you're still in a prostrate position, clearly you are anything but up."

He chuckled.

"Really Bones? Prostrate? Couldn't think of a... nicer word first thing in the morning."

She furrowed her brow slightly as he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. Booth scrubbed his face and stretched his feet, before standing up on them.

"Ok, now I'm up, happy?"

Her scowl told him she was far from happy and so he walked around to her slowly.

"Booth you have twenty minutes."

He smirked at her serious face, her bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout, her arms crossed, foot tapping the hard wood floor impatiently. He pretended he was going to walk past her, but at the last moment side stepped and toppled them both down onto the bed.

"BOO..."

She yelped and then squealed as he tickled her, his nimble fingers under her light sweater in seconds, he found her ribs and applied a little pressure, making her twist and writhe beneath him as he laughed.

"BOOTH! STO... BOOTH STOP!"

She giggled and tried unsuccessfully to roll away from him, his strength no match for her.

"BOOTH... EIG... EIGHTEEN MI... MINUTES."

Booth chuckled at her one track mind and let his fingers cease their ministrations. He bent over her and kissed her lips with a smile.

"Morning beautiful."

She looked up at him, wide eyed and pink faced.

"Morning."

He caressed her cheek and nodded.

Brennan tried to fight the smile that was threatening to form, she had been extremely annoyed only moments ago, but seeing his eyes look down into hers, she felt her anger melt away and just wanted to hug him.

"Booth?"

He chuckled.

"Ok, I'll get ready, we won't be late."

She watched him move to get off the bed.

"Booth?

He turned back and smiled, seeing her arms stretched out in waiting for a morning hug; he didn't hesitate, pulling her up and into his arms tightly where he kissed her forehead, her cheeks and eyes before softly moving to her lips.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too..."

She pulled back and pushed him also.

"Now go get ready."

She watched him disappear into the bathroom and smiled. Dropping back to the bed, she picked up the printouts of the houses they were seeing today. Throughout the week the two of them had visited numerous addresses whittling down the potentials to a more manageable number. Today they were hoping to reduce the list further by visiting more addresses from the printouts they'd chosen.

Bones herself had suggested they take Parker and Molly along, so they could help with the eliminations and feel a part of the decision making process. So they'd booked times to view the houses throughout the day and had high hopes at getting the final list ready.

* * *

"You sure this is the right place?"

Brennan shrugged as she looked out the window at the big white house.

"Parkview terrace, number seventeen."

They looked around for another car, but the street was empty.

"So maybe the agent's running late?"

Booth looked to the dash clock and saw they were two minutes early.

"Maybe we'll give her five and then we can call?"

"Mommy why is we sitting here? Is we gonna get out now?"

"Not yet Baby, just be patient."

Parker leaned forward in his seat.

"Which house is it, they don't have numbers and there's no sign up, shouldn't there be a for sale sign?"

Brennan smiled.

"It's that one out there and yes I would think it would attract a lot more perspective buyers if there was a sign up."

A black BMW rolled up behind them the woman behind the wheel waved and smiled.

"Ok, this is it."

Booth pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the door. Brennan picked up her bag off the floor and also opened the door. Booth got Molly out and waited up on the side walk with his family as they waited for the estate agent to gather her belongings and climb out.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, flat tire on the high way and then my cell died."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"It's fine."

The woman held her hand out and smiled.

"I'm Pat, you must be Temperance?"

Brennan shook her hand and stepped back.

"This is my fiancé Seeley and Parker and Molly."

Pat shook the hands of Parker and Booth but seeing the shy little girl in her Daddy's arms, she settled for a wave.

"It's great to meet you all, shall we go inside?"

Parker beamed, he loved going into houses and looking around, there was something about walking through a house that had been lived in but wasn't anymore, almost like learning a secret and he loved that feeling.

Brennan placed her arm around his shoulders and ushered him along.

* * *

Hodgins moved to the nursery and lifted his wailing son from his crib, he moved to the window and they swayed in front of it, a cool breeze drifting in through open pane.

"Come on Buddy, shhh."

The little boy continued to cry, his breathing stunted every now and then to let out an even louder wail than before.

"Hey shhh, you hardly slept last night, don't you think a little nap would be nice?"

Hodgins checked his son for the need of a new diaper and upon establishing all was clear in that department, he took the bunny rug from the rocker and they made their way downstairs.

* * *

"Dad can I get a drink?"

Booth looked up into the rear view mirror.

"We've got this one more house and then we can have lunch, ok Pal?"

Parker nodded. So far the day had been a bust. The first house the rooms were tiny, enough room for a bed and a bedside table, Brennan had said no straight up. The next house they barely got in the front door, before Molly declared it scary and she didn't want to go upstairs. House number three was nice, until Booth walked into the kitchen and saw the warped cupboards and mildew around the sink, he said no. House number four was where they were going now.

"K."

Booth turned off the Anacostia freeway and into Mayfair.

Parker looked out the window and furrowed his brow.

"Doesn't Annie live near here?"

Brennan smiled.

Booth turned onto Burnham place.

"Annie lives on this street."

He looked out the window as they drove past the Hodgins estate and stopped seven houses down on the opposite side.

"Oh my God, how cool would it be if we lived here, which house is it?"

The single story house with what looked like an attic was not as massive as the others they'd seen and it looked fairly new. The home was a latte colored weatherboard type front with stacked slate featuring around the bottom of the external walls and a feature wall on the front porch.

Manicured lawn and three car garage meant Booth could possibly bring his 'baby' out of storage and work on it from time to time.

White framed windows, down pipes and painted aluminum edging added to the effect, fake shutters by the window on the top floor and bottom left hand side finished the look and made for a pleasing sight.

The estate agent walked out the front door and waved them up, smiling brightly and pocketing her PDA. Behind the house were tall elms, slowly turning their fall colors and appealing to Brennan.

"This looks nice."

She smiled as Booth took her hand as they walked up the path following the kids to the front door.

"Hi everyone, I'm guessing you're the Booths? My name is Sherry..."

She stood to the side.

"Come on in."

They all stepped inside and smiled. Hard wood floors seemed to be throughout, which for Brennan who hated carpet found this a big draw card. White roof, doors, architraves and skirting boards stood out against the pale sage green walls.

To the left was the main bedroom, with ensuite, spa and walk in robe. The walls were newly painted white and the floorboards carried through to a white marble floored bathroom.

Booth looked to Bones and smiled.

"It's a good size."

She nodded and took his hand again as they walked out to find where the kids had run off too.

"OH WOW IT IS A PROPER TWO STORY!"

Brennan smiled, their criteria for house hunting had been four bedrooms plus a study, media room, large kitchen and family room, she doubted all that would fit into a single story home, unless it was on acreage. She figured from the road the upstairs bedrooms were at the back of the house and so windows for them couldn't be seen from thee street.

Booth looked to the estate sales lady and silently apologized for his son's yelling. She chuckled and waved him off.

"They all get so excited, though at least your two, walk and don't drag their fingers across the walls."

Booth smiled.

The kitchen was of European design and made both Brennan and Booth gush, with a large double stainless steel oven and built in dishwasher, stainless steel stove top and food disposal system, it was well thought out and everything within easy reach the center island adding to the work space and ease of it all.

The media room made Booth melt, black carpeted walls and floor, overhead projector and speakers, built in large screen TV and a small toilet and wash basin off to the side.

"This is nice."

Brennan giggled and pulled him along.

"Let's find Molly and Parker."

They found the staircase and walked up slowly, hearing the sounds of giggles already.

"Mom, Dad come see this."

Parker hurried toward them, taking a hand each and pulling them into a large bedroom and over to the window. Brennan smiled as they looked out onto the large back yard. An undercover entertainment area had a walkway down to the gated pool area, crystal blue water surrounded by natural rock and bright red and green poinsettia plants. A small bricked shed sat nestled amongst a large garden bed, surrounded by trees and shrubs. Sculpted conifers lined a path from a stone table to the shed and wild birds gathered around a small feeder box.

"It's beautiful, looks pretty low maintenance too, everything is quite established and growing well, look even the veggie patch is full."

Booth chuckled and turned to look around the room they were in.

"Daddy is this my room?"

Booth smiled and scooped his daughter up, glancing to his son who shrugged in an unworried fashion.

"Would you like this as a new room?"

Molly looked around.

"My uhver room is prettier."

Brennan turned.

"Well we could make this room look just like your other room."

Molly raised her brows and smiled.

"What about you Parks? Like this place?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, it's awesome, you should see the attic, it's like a kid's room or something."

Footsteps coming down the polished floors in the hall alerted them to the agent coming for them.

"Do you have any questions about the property at all?"

Brennan smiled.

"How old is it?"

"The house was originally single story, the lower half is thirteen years old, the upper section is only six. The yard was once two properties, the shed you see is part of the second building that was demolished after a fire in ninety seven the owners of this place purchased the neighboring land and made it a larger block."

Booth turned back out to the shed and tried to imagine a second home out there.

"Ahh, how long has the pool been down?"

Sherry flicked through her folder and smiled.

"Umm the pool was installed in two thousand and eight and was re-rendered in twenty ten after ground movement cracked a pipe, it now has a lifetime warranty."

* * *

Annie and Angela were having a girl's day at the mall, Annie had undergone a small growth spurt since making her way into woman hood and Angela had decided to take her shopping for some sports bras and camisoles.

Annie was a little excited but nervous when she'd asked, saying she was uncomfortable in gym class. Angela hadn't made a huge deal about it they went on the internet and chose a few styles that looked cute and then found some stockists in the DC area.

"Ok..."

Angela looked up at the store sign 'Girl's life'.

"This is it; do you think they could get a big enough sign?"

Annie smiled at the huge pink and white sign on top the storefront.

"Maybe they thought it couldn't be seen?"

Angela took her daughter's hand and smiled.

"What, from outer space."

Annie giggled as they walked into the store that claimed to sell everything a girl could ever need as she grew into a woman.

"Good morning ladies, is there something I can help you with?"

Angela smiled.

"Actually, we need a few sports bras... which way?"

The woman smiled and pointed diagonally across from their current location.

"Yasmine should be there, ask her about the twenty percent off deal they're having, it's only certain styles and they're not the pretty pinks and stuff, but my girl, she's fourteen and very small for her age, she loves them, says all the other girls complain about bits digging in and she's happier than a pig in mud."

Angela nodded smiled.

"Thanks and we will."

Angela really had no intention of Annie getting anything other than what she wanted, despite a sale of twenty percent being rare.

* * *

The Booth clan got out of the car a small cafe, with the intention of getting lunch and discussing the last property they had just visited.

"Ok, you guys tell me what you want, I'll order it."

They each chose food, though Brennan helped Molly with making healthy sandwich suggestions.

"Ok, egg and lettuce, plain salad no onion, chicken and cheese and three waters, you guys find a table and I'll go to the counter."

"Dad can I come with you so I can get my drink, Please?"

Booth smiled at his son, who was beginning to look desperate.

"Come on Bud."

Brennan nodded, taking Molly's hand as mother and daughter went to find an empty table.

"Dad, are we gonna get that house?"

Booth smiled.

"We'll talk about at the table why, you like it?"

The twelve year old smiled.

"Yeah it was awesome, I can totally see us all living there."

Booth smiled, truth be told the moment he walked into the house, he felt it was where they were going to end up.

"It was pretty good huh, did you like the media room?"

Parker frowned.

"Huh? I didn't see it, where was it?"

Booth looked up and smiled at the girl behind the counter; he placed the order, payed and took the number she offered. Parker grabbed a bottle of water as soon as it was placed on the counter; he cracked the lid and guzzled the liquid.

"Slow down Parks, you'll make yourself sick."

He breathed deeply and swallowed the current mouthful.

"Sorry I was really thirsty."

"It was downstairs and don't worry, I'm sure you'll get to see it on our next walk through.

"NUMBER FOUR?"

Booth held the ticket up and stepped forward to grab the paper bagged sandwiches.

"Thanks."

"Have a great day."

* * *

"Ok, so do you like pink and orange?"

Annie winced.

"I just want the white ones, those ones were comfy?"

Annie pointed to the bralettes that were on special.

"You're not just saying that because they're on sale right?"

Annie smiled.

"No they really were the comfy ones, the elastic is really high in the others and they're scratchy on the clips."

Angela nodded.

"Ok, if you're sure."

Annie smiled.

"I am."

Angela clapped her hands together lightly and looked around at the signs on the ceiling showing different departments.

"Ok swimmers."

Annica furrowed her brow.

"I'm getting new swimmers too?"

Angela smiled.

"Sweetie if your underwear has a little padding because you're uncomfortable and self conscious without it then you're swimmers should definitely have a little padding"

Annie tilted her head to the side and nodded in agreement, she had been feeling a little like she had to cover up a bit more lately, especially if the air was cooler than the warmth of the water.

"Ok, but I still don't want a two piece."

Angela laughed at her daughter's pleading face.

"Ok, I won't push."

Angela talked about two piece swimmers all the time, even pointing them out in catalogs, Annie smiled, knowing her Mom wouldn't be able to pass a little two piece costume set without exclaiming how cute it was.

* * *

Brennan smiled as Parker talked a mile a minute about the new house, how if they got it, he would learn how to clean the pool and he'd mow the lawns, he even volunteered a less than enthusiastic Molly to rake up leaves.

Booth chuckled and took the hand resting on his thigh under the table, he winked at his fiancée as they listened to Parker ramble on, knowing he needed to get it all out of system before they could continue.

Molly furrowed her brow and tapped her brother on the arm.

"Scuze me Parka?"

He talked on.

"Parka!"

Looking to his left he raised his brows at his little sister.

"Yeah?"

She looked frustrated.

"You talk lots, you should eat your food or it goes cold and yuck."

Parker looked to his sandwich and squinted.

"It's already cold Molly."

She sighed.

"You still talk lots."

Booth and Brennan tried to hide their laughter, but the indignant look on the four year old was very amusing and when Parker turned to look at his parents with a distinct pout they started to laugh.

"Sorry, I guess I was going on huh?"

Brennan reached over and took his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"It's ok Sweetheart."

He looked to his food and then back up.

"I'm just... I'm really excited, mom didn't let me help pick the house, even though we used to look in houses all the time, Drew helped her pick it."

Booth wiped his mouth on a napkin and spoke.

"It's ok Bud, I think it's safe to assume you'll have a big hand in helping with the decision making, but we have a few things we need check on for legal reasons before we go saying yes straight away."

Parker nodded, not entirely sure what had to be looked into, but trusting his parents would keep their promise.

"K, are we still gonna look at the others after lunch?"

Brennan and Booth looked to each other and silently spoke, discussing the fact the home they all currently liked was less expensive than the other two they still had appointments for, neither of them wanted to complicate the decision by adding another house they all liked to the mix and thought it best to settle on the one they had chosen and see how they go.

Brennan looked back to her son smiled.

"I think we might cancel the other appointments and look into the details of this house in Burnham Place."

He nodded excitedly.

"I can't wait to tell Annie we might live down the street from her."

"Umm, let's just keep it between us for now hey Bud?"

Parker smiled.

"Ok."

"Daddy I'm firsty?"

Booth looked to her water bottle and picked it up to uncap it, grabbing the straw up from the table, he placed it inside and handed the drink over.

"There you go Princess."

"Fanks."

Brennan smiled.

"Would you like to live in the house we just saw Baby?"

Molly nodded.

"I like the outside."

Her family smiled.

"Well what about the inside Molly, did you like the rooms?"

She looked to her brother and shrugged.

"My room has my bed and my toys and colors dat room is not fun."

Booth chuckled.

"Well we'd put all your toys and things in the room Princess."

She raised her brows.

"Dat would be fun then, I like my toys."

Brennan giggled and chewed her bite as Booth continued trying to explain the finer concepts of moving to Molly.

* * *

Hodgins looked to his red faced son and shook his head.

"Listen Buddy, you're gonna have to stop crying before your Momma gets home or she'll think... I dunno what she'll think..."

He looked to his screaming boy and sighed.

"Ok you've eaten; you got changed... twice..."

He held his boy out in front of him and smiled.

"Not cool by the way; that last present... not cool at all."

He shook his head.

"You've been patted, we played, we talked, what else is there?"

Michael kept grizzling as he watched his father.

"Are you this much trouble for your Mommy, I bet you're not."

Hodgins smiled at a picture of said mother on the wall and walked over pointing to it.

"Do you cry like this for her?"

Michael's little eyes focused on the photo and his crying eased.

"Hey... look at that."

Hodgins looked to his son and smiled; Michael reached out for the picture and Hodgins pulled off the wall carefully, before walking back to the couch to sit down.

"Ok, let's try this sleeping thing again shall we."

* * *

Brennan used her cell phone after lunch to call off the other two house appointments, being a Saturday there wasn't much else they could look into regarding the land and house it's self and so she called Sherry and told her of their plans to look into the house and their own finances and they would get back to her during the week. Sherry had offered her services as far as records went and said she would pull up the paperwork on land size and perimeters. Brennan also asked about ceiling heights and basement regulations regarding occupancy; she was thinking long term and had no desire to have Parker leave in the near future, they could convert the basement into a self contained unit and when he reached a certain age and needed his own space, he would have it.

By five thirty the sun had set and was on its way down. They stopped at the store and got the weeks groceries, before heading home. Booth told Bones he was going to cook some meat on the little barbeque tonight and asked if before he started, she would like any vegetables or tofu grilled.

"Umm, could you?"

He smiled as they walked up the stairs altogether, everyone holding something.

"Yeah, whatta you want done?"

She smiled.

"Remember those vegetable and tofu kebabs you made?"

Booth chuckled as he thought back a few years ago to a party he'd held in the small court yard behind the liquor store his apartment was above. He'd begged her to come after her date stood her up at a restaurant, she'd been upset and feeling low, but by the end of the night she was smiling brightly and helping him host.

Coming straight from the dinner reservation, she hadn't brought anything but was delighted to find he'd made her some vegetarian skewers with tofu, egg plant, zucchini, peppers and potato, he'd also made a rice dish with chick peas and lentils that she said was divine. He had made both a couple of times since then but not since they'd been together as a couple.

"Sure, you want the rice too?"

Brennan smiled.

"Really?"

Booth chuckled as they reached the front door and put his key in the lock.

"Anything for you."

Brennan blushed, ushering the kids in before tip toeing up and kissing his cheek softly, a gentle smile on her face.

"What?"

Booth queried.

"I'm so lucky to have you Booth."

Booth beamed and shrugged.

"Yeah well, right back at ya Babe."

* * *

**End, please review.  
**


	176. Chapter 176

**Disclaimer – Alright, so I'm broke and even if I did claim to own things that weren't mine, you wouldn't get anything out of me, because I have nothing to give.**

**A/N – So... Halloween anyone?**

* * *

JUST AFTER 1PM SUNDAY OCTOBER 30TH.

"Yeah I know, but... I'm sorry Mom."

He nodded and sighed as he sat on the floor in the lounge room on the phone.

"No, I... but I told you last week."

Parker dropped his head back on the wall.

"They don't talk to me anyway; you all just drink coffee and talk about adult stuff."

Tears came to the twelve year old's eyes.

"Mom you told me I could choose and I did, if it wasn't a choice why'd you give me an option?"

He swallowed tightly.

"I wasn't been cheeky, I was jus... I'm sorry I just don't understand why your mad at m... yes you are, you sound mad...n... that's the same as mad..."

He brushed his face furiously, feeling like he wasn't going to be able to say the right thing no matter what.

"Mom I'm gonna be the only kid there."

He scrubbed his hand over his face and dropped his chin to his chest.

"I know Grandma and Grandpa Stinson are getting old but... ok, fine, I'll tell Dad and Mo... Bones I have to go with you and Drew."

He nodded and wiped his now constant tears.

"K, see ya."

Parker hung up the phone and sat staring at the mat on the floor for a moment, he knew he should go pack a bag, but motivation was not particularly strong right now, his Mom had just guilted him into Halloween away from his Dad and Bones and his sister. Placing the receiver back on Goofy's head, he stood up and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Parker?"

The gentle knock and call out made him wipe his tears again and respond as steadily as possible.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Umm, just... umm hang on a sec."

He grabbed some Kleenex and tried to dry his eyes and face as best as possible, but knew it was pointless, Bones could always tell he had been crying even hours after he'd stopped.

"K."

He heard the door open and then close, but kept his back to her, pretending to be doing something very important at his desk.

"Parker?"

"Yeah?"

Brennan smiled at his will not to let her see him cry, he was always trying to be so mature and grown up, here was a kid that at a mere ten years old, told his father he had go to a war zone to protect complete strangers and who, when said father came back this child took the blame for the possibility of hundreds dying, because his father wanted to stay with him. Parker Booth was not a selfish child, he wasn't childish or frivolous, he thought of others first because he knew what hurt felt like and so when he showed hurt it was more upsetting to those closet him.

"Parker please look at me."

He turned slowly, knowing he'd find her sitting on the bed.

"What's going on?"

He sighed.

"I have to go with Mom and Drew to see my Grandpa and Grandma for Halloween."

Brennan frowned.

"Wha... but I thought you told your Mom last week tha..."

He looked up, his stricken face making her heart break; metaphorically, though it didn't feel so metaphoric.

"I did! But now she's saying I have to go and don't want to, I promised you I'd help you and Dad and me got zombie costumes and we were all gonna go trick or treating and I promised Annie that I'd be at school and Mol... I promised Molly I'd protect her if she got scared by all the dressed up kids…"

Brennan held her arms up inviting him into her embrace; he hesitated for all of three seconds.

"I stayed with her Sunday and Monday night last week and she never said anything, I hate it up there Mom, they don't even talk to me, just give me stupid presents like all I care about is getting stuff."

Brennan held him tight and kissed his head.

"Shhh, it's ok, we'll try work it out ok."

He looked up.

"It's too late, they're coming here now to get me and we're leaving straight away."

Brennan smiled.

"No harm in trying right?"

Parker looked up into her eyes and nodded, her cool blues calming his racing pulse.

"Ok."

She smiled tightly.

"Good."

Brennan had no idea what she could do, but she knew she had to try something; she hated seeing the face in front her upset.

Leaving his room she looked to the man walking toward her.

"What's going on?"

Brennan jutted out her chin somewhat defiantly and Booth knew instantly it was going to be about his ex.

"Rebecca is on her way here to take Parker with her for Halloween."

Booth frowned.

"Wha... I thought..."

"Yeah we all did, but apparently the option she gave only had one correct answer and unless it was one she wanted to hear..."

Booth held his hand up to gently quieten her, Bones always got on the defensive when it came to Parker, Molly also but with Parker it was more often.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk to Bec, find what's goi..."

He was cut off by a knock at the front door and sighed feeling his hackles go up. Parker, who was standing in the hall with a bag, looked to the front door and hurried back into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Molly stomped down the hall, her teddy in her arms and scowl on her face.

"Who did dat big bang?"

Brennan frowned slightly at her daughter's tone.

"That was Parker's door Baby why?"

Molly looked to her brother's bedroom door and slapped the wood.

"You don't bang them doors Parka, you woked Teddy up."

Booth chuckled and looked to Brennan as Parker yelled back.

"He wasn't really asleep, he was just pretending."

Molly's mouth fell open and she looked to her Teddy in her arms.

"He wasn't... was you p'tending Teddy?"

The knock at the door sounded again and Booth went to answer it, opening the entrance as Molly screamed back.

"He says he was too sleeping Parka!"

"Ok! That's enough, back to your room Baby; I can hear Pluto barking for you."

Molly tilted her and sighed.

"He was sleeping too Mommy, Parka woked em all up."

Brennan smiled.

"It was an accident Sweetie, go on off you go."

Molly frowned and stomped back down the hall.

Booth raised his brows at Bec as she smiled.

"Good day?"

Booth wanted to tell her it had been fine till she knocked at the door.

"Yeah, it's good."

She nodded as he motioned her in.

"Where's Parker?"

Booth looked down the hall and back to his ex.

"In his room crying, where he's been since getting off the phone to you... why..."

"Hello Rebecca."

She smiled at Brennan as she made her presence known.

"Temperance, hi."

"Would you like tea or coffee?"

Bec looked to her watch.

"No, we really need to get going."

Brennan shrugged.

"Well Parker might be a while; he says he's not coming out till hell freezes over..."

Brennan shrugged.

"From what I hear that might take a while."

Booth scoffed and Bec deflated somewhat.

"He really doesn't want to come that badly?"

"Bec you need to understand, he told you his answer because you gave him a choice and he's made a lot of plans here for Halloween, we're having a party and going trick or treating, Hodgins has a haunted graveyard set up on the estate the lab is doing a fright night-day kids special for the school and you're making him miss a day of school tomorrow."

Bec huffed and nodded.

"Mom and Dad just really want to see him; they're getting on and..."

Booth raised his brows.

"Take him up on a weekend, go next weekend, soccer practice is cancelled, leave Friday night?"

"I'm working next weekend."

Booth shrugged.

"You can't expect him to drop everything Bec, if you don't, he was really excited about Halloween this year has been on cloud nine making plans here and at school and now he's crying, because he won't get to see any of his hard work come to fruit, how's that fair?"

"Let me talk to him."

Booth held his arm out in show she could make her way to the bedroom, she was half way there when the door opened and Parker appeared, tear stained face, flushed cheeks and blurred eyes, all the while holding his bag.

"I'm ready."

Rebecca took in his appearance and sighed.

"Listen, have you got plans next weekend?"

He looked up and frowned.

"Huh?"

"What about if we go up to Grandma and pa's next weekend, we can spend the weekend with them and you'll still get to have Halloween here."

Parker glanced to his Mom and Dad smiling on the other side of the lounge room, he wanted to run to them and thank them, knowing his Mom's change in mind was entirely their doing.

"Really?"

Bec nodded.

"Yeah, besides we can't have you missing school can we."

He dropped his bag and reached up to hug his mother.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

"This is really cool Dad; I bet it'll look awesome at night."

Hodgins smiled as he and Annie added cobwebs and skeletons to the Halloween cemetery, he was going to add lamps to it tonight, with green bulbs to hopefully cast an eerie glow. They had speaker's hidden and set to play, moans and howls in the night, Annie couldn't wait for the kids of the neighborhood to get the fright of their lives.

Hodgins had rented a couple of fog machines too and had constructed a machine to release the scent of decomposition every time someone walked past the open grave with the rotting corpse inside.

"Well let's just hope it scares everyone to death huh."

Annica giggled.

"But not Molly? Right?"

He chuckled.

"No, I don't think this section is appropriate for kids that young, maybe we'll put a sign out front, warning parents there's a graveyard not suitable for under eights?"

Annie nodded.

"Yeah, I think you'll get into trouble if kids start to have nightmares."

Hodgins groaned at the thought.

"Alright..."

He looked around, it was hard tell how good it would look during the night, but the bug man was pretty impressed with the finished product.

"I think we're done, you hungry?"

Annie shrugged.

"A bit, Moms cooking dinner, she said we're having tacos."

Hodgins widened his eyes in delight and high fived his daughter.

"Hope she got the soft ones too."

Annie smiled thinking back to her Dad bleeding from the mouth where a hard taco shell had cut his gum.

"Yup she did, she said didn't wanna listen to you screaming about liability and damages again."

Annica laughed at his shocked look.

"Did she really say that?"

"Haha no, I was just joking."

Annie squealed as her Dad grabbed her round the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Funny Kiddo, let's see how funny it all is when I... throw you in the graveyard swamp."

Annie squealed again, thinking of the disgusting slimy mud pit they'd made this morning, Hodgins had added grass clippings and manure to the pit, along with some chemicals to help break down the matter and cause the pit to bubble, he'd also added some sulphur powder that had nearly made Annie sick with the stench.

"NO! DAD NO! I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She was laughing and giggling as he carried her toward the pit.

"Are you really sorry?"

"YES! YES!"

He continued laughing as she squirmed and clung to him tightly.

"Really?"

She knew when he stopped he was standing at the edge of the swamp.

"I am, I am, Dad I am."

Hodgins changed his grip on her and stood slightly side on to the bubbling, stinking mess.

"I dunno, I think you need a swim."

She felt him pull her close and squealed.

"NO!"

Hodgins pretended to throw her but really spun away from the pit, smiling as she turned into his chest and held his shirt. He stepped back from the edge, holding his daughter in his arms securely.

Annie looked up and frowned a little.

"I thought for sure you were gonna let me go."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Nope, I gotcha for good."

Annie smiled, understanding his double meaning, she hugged him tightly.

"I love you Dad."

Hodgins eased her legs down to the ground, but kept hold of her upper body, he held her close.

"I love you too Kiddo, everyday and forever."

* * *

Brennan lay on the couch, with her head resting against Booth's thighs. His fingers raked through her damp hair and she felt the tension slowly leaving her body.

Once Bec had left, calm was restored to the apartment, Parker spent the afternoon in with Molly, he was so happy he was getting to stay with his family he even agreed to play tea parties.

"You ok Bones?"

She opened her eyes and looked up into the chocolate orbs looking down at her.

"Yeah, just thinking."

He smiled.

"About?"

She smiled, reaching up she took his hand and held it to her chest.

"I sent an email to Noella today, asking her for a total figure of our joint account, hopefully she'll get back to me tomorrow morning."

Booth nodded.

"Ok..."

He was about to ask again what she was thinking about when she sat up beside him on her knees.

"I really want this house Booth."

Her hopeful and pleading eyes begged with him.

"Well, I thought that's what we were aiming at."

She shuffled forward and inhaled deeply.

"I'm worried our joint savings won't hold enough yet..."

Booth sighed feeling the money chat brewing again.

"Bon..."

"Booth I don't want to miss out on getting this home because of something that can happen after we buy it."

Booth frowned, he was lost.

"Huh? What are you talking about Bones?"

She took his hand and exhaled.

"If our joint account doesn't hold enough yet... I want you to let me pay the difference, you can put the money back in my account afterwards if it's such a big deal, but I don't want to miss our chance of having a family home like that, because of a deal we made to be equals..."

Booth was about to interrupt but she held her hand up.

"Look, I have... a lot of money sitting in the bank that I can't do anything with, because you insist on going halves..."

She poked his chest gently.

"But Booth it's just not logical the money is there and I'm paying fees for it to simply vegetate, I want to spend it on our family Booth, I want it to go toward our life or else..."

She shook her head slowly.

"Or else all my hard work... it's meaningless Booth, a home with you and our kids, gives me something to show for the years in foster care, for the abuse, for the years without friends or family, my life is what it is now because of you Booth..."

She poked him again a little gentler.

"You made me who I am this very day, you gave me a family and I want a family home, you living there with the kids and me, that's payment enough, every day I wake with you is like a dream Booth, it's something I never thought I'd ever have and I want to contribute to that, I wanna make it last longer, having a family and a home is 'OUR' dream Booth and I want you let me make it happen, I want you to let me make our dream come true, like you made mine come true."

Booth couldn't hide the tears in his eyes if he wanted too; he pulled her swiftly into his lap and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Bones... I don't..."

"Please Booth."

He chuckled at her actually begging.

"I was going to say, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

She pulled back slightly.

"So... that means we can get the house? No matter the finances?"

Booth looked into her baby blues and couldn't bear to say no.

"Yes, we can get it, no matter the situation but..."

She shook her head.

"No buts Booth, it's clean and dry, we get the house and we go back to straight down the middle with everything."

Booth smiled.

"I think you mean cut and dry Bones."

She shrugged.

"Potato, tomato."

He chuckled and shook his head, reaching up and holding her face gently he pulled her closer.

"Come ere."

They closed the distance together, equally; and allowed their lips to seal the deal, Booth dropping a single hand to her hip and pulling her closer still.

* * *

October 31st.

Brennan had changed her costume this year, much to Booth's disappointment, though when he saw her walk out of the bedroom in a fair maiden's costume, with fangs he chuckled.

"Ha, look at you."

She smiled and twirled around.

"Do you like it?"

With his hands splayed at her hips he looked her over.

"Very nice."

She beamed up at him.

"This is only my first costume."

Booth frowned.

"You have more than one?"

She leaned in to his ear and smiled.

"Yup, I have one for later tonight as well... much later."

Booth raised his brows, getting her meaning and feeling more than a little excited.

"Really?"

She growled softly into his neck and bit down gently, her fangs scrapping his skin deliciously and making him wish the night was here.

"Mommy I is ready look."

The little princess in pink ran down the hall, her tiara falling to the side as her shoes clippity clopped on the polished wood.

"HEY!"

Booth knelt down in his Zombie costume, having put the makeup on in front of the four year old, she knew her Daddy was behind it and wasn't scared.

"What are you dressed up as?"

She smiled and spun in a circle in much the same way as her mother.

"I'm Daddy's Princess."

Booth laughed as Bones straightened the tiara and used a couple of hair pins to hold it in position.

"Did you put the shoes on the right feet Baby?"

Molly lifted her skirts and looked down and sparkly princess shoes, showing she had indeed put them on the right feet.

"Well done."

"BRAINS... BRAINS... I NEED BRAINS."

His whole family looked up as Parker came out of the bedroom acting like the undead. Dragging one leg as he moved and keeping his head tilted to the side, he looked like an accident victim who suffered a partial decapitation.

Booth laughed.

"Wow good job Pal."

He straightened up and smiled.

"I can't wait to see Annie at school."

Brennan smiled as her son looked over to her and grinned.

"You look awesome Mom."

She curtsied and then in a flash bared her teeth at him, making both him and his father flinch.

"Gotcha."

Parker laughed and shook his head.

"Ok, go get your school stuff, Molly get me your bag please."

Booth kids hurried off down the hall again leaving the adults once more.

"You know Bones, you act the seductive yet innocent vampire very well, I'm not sure Parker even knew you had fangs till you looked like you were gonna bite him."

She smiled.

"But why the change in costume? What was wrong with Wonder Woman?"

She shrugged.

"You've already seen me in it."

Booth smiled, her answer indicating she was dressing up for him in outfits she thought he'd like.

"Oh I see, well, for future reference you as Wonder Woman was the cause of many... restless nights, but this is good too, very... unsuspecting dominatrix ."

She smiled.

"Wait till you see tonight's outfit."

Booth rolled his eyes and groaned, today was gonna be a long one.

* * *

"MOM!"

Angela stepped into her daughter's room and smiled.

"You yelled?"

Annie looked up and smiled.

"Wo... sorry, I just... this stupid hood thing won't stay on; I think my head's too flat."

Angela laughed and walked over to where her daughter was sitting at the dresser.

"Gimme some hair pins."

Annica tipped them out of the little container and handed them up.

"Ok, let's see."

Annie winced as the pin scrapped her scalp.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Angela winced as she put the next pin in place and heard her daughter hiss.

"Ok one more."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Angela gave the gray hood and attached wig a gentle wind worthy tug.

"Alright, I think that's got it, now, you want me to do your makeup?"

Annie smiled brightly.

"Yeah, awesome. Has Dad seen your costume?"

Angela smiled looking down at her Cleopatra outfit.

"No, he's down feeding Michael before we put him in his lion costume."

Annie smiled.

"He's gonna look so cute."

Angela smiled, she couldn't wait to take pictures of her kids all dressed up for their first Halloween.

* * *

Brennan and Molly took one car to the Lab and Booth dropped Parker at school on the way to the Hoover.

"Remember, you stay at the Lab after the fright party ok."

Parker nodded.

"I know Dad, I won't forget."

Booth conceded, his son would never forget about an afternoon hanging out with his Mom in the Lab, no that would be other kids that wanted to get away from their parents, his son loved being around skeletons, science experiments, bad smells and Squints and that of course meant hanging out with the biggest squint of them all; his mother.

"Yeah ok, go on off you go, have fun."

Parker smiled.

"I WI... oh look there's Annie."

Parker pointed, as a black and gray dressed ghostly witch seemingly floated across the quad toward their meeting place.

"She doesn't know what I'm coming as."

Booth smiled seeing the playfully glint is in his son's eye.

"Yeah just be careful she doesn't knock you out if you sneak up on her."

Parker chuckled and shouldered his bag.

"Yeah, see ya Dad, love you."

"Love you too Pal, have a good day."

Parker jumped out and shut the door a little harder than usual due to excitement. Booth watched his son walk briskly up behind his young girlfriend and move to bite her neck. From the distance Booth laughed as she whacked him good and hard with her folder, before realizing who he was. Internally he was glad for her reaction, he'd much prefer she have a fight response when someone caught her unawares than a cower response and though he felt for his son who was only playing, he knew it far less likely Annie would ever let someone walk all over and be quiet about it now.

* * *

The kids in day care were all dressed up, little pumpkins, Dora's, Thomas the Tank Engines, a transformer, witches, wizards and her little Princess. Brennan left a container of marshmallow eyeballs and some finger cookies with Julia and told her she'd be in the office all day if needed.

Julia was thankful and told her she doubted there would be any problems, but that they had the number if needed.

Brennan left Molly with Callie in a Little Bo Peep costume and Julia who was dressed as a Tooth Fairy.

"I'll see you later ok Baby?"

Molly nodded and waved as her Mommy left.

"I love you Mommy."

Brennan smiled; hearing those words never got tired.

"I love you too Sweetheart, have fun."

She waved as she walked out the door and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Ok, to me that took forever... please review.**


	177. Chapter 177

**Disclaimer – Well... you know what I'm going to say so I'll just keep my mouth shut.**

**A/N – Shall we?**

* * *

Brennan smiled as she entered the lab, it was awash in orange, black and purple decorations, pumpkin lanterns had been lit up, scaredy cats stuck to windows, skeleton cut outs and wicked witches hung from doorways and everyone was in costume. She saw ghosts, ghouls and goblins, a scarecrow, Superman, Batman and giant green muscle man. There were apes, robots and a walking sandwich, none of which she understood, Angela walked out of her office as Cleopatra and Cam walked into hers as Lycra covered red devil, she smiled, Cam really loved the skin tight outfits. Hodgins strolled past her and she laughed at his classic FBI standard black suit, fake side arm and cuffs showing.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled and looked down at his wardrobe.

"I'm standard issue FBI Baby."

She raised her brows and smiled.

"Sorry the Baby thing's a reflex."

"Hmm."

Brennan laughed and turned away as she heard Angela call her name.

"Sweetie you're here... and you're not wearing your Wonder Woman outfit?"

Brennan smiled.

"Nope, I wanted something a little different, something Booth hadn't seen."

Angela smiled.

"Are you still planning on your little surprise for him later?"

Brennan smiled playfully and blushed.

"Yes, he knows I have something planned but doesn't know what."

"He's gonna love it Honey, if he doesn't rip you out of it the second he sees you."

Bones raised her brows, hoping for exactly that turn of events.

* * *

"Did your Mom do your makeup?"

Parker shook his head.

"Nah, I found a website called fiendish makeup for Halloween, it was cool, it tells you exactly what to buy and how to put it on for different looks. I chose the pustules and boils section."

Annie grimaced.

"That's... nice Parker, now excuse me while I go throw up."

Parker laughed.

"It's not that bad."

Annie looked a little disgusted.

"Well you don't have to look at you while eating lunch."

"Haha, your makeup looks cool too; you look a little bit dead."

Annica smiled.

"Just a little bit?"

Parker's eyes roamed her pale face and black lipstick, her dark eye makeup.

"Yeah well the paleness kind says dead, but the rest of it doesn't."

Annie smiled and popped another grape into her mouth.

Parker groaned as Angelica and her girls walked over wearing really, not much at all.

"Hey Par... Oh my God Annica, you've done something to your face... what an improvement..."

The girls laughed.

"You actually loo..."

Parker pushed his chair back and stood up with a scowl, he was quickly joined by Annie who had decided it was time to stand up for herself, she was sick of being Angelica's go to, whenever the girl needed to make someone feel bad.

"Oh my God Angelica, you're supposed to wear your underwear under your clothes, not as the outfit..."

Annie leaned in and smiled.

"You poor thing, it must be so hard to be so stupid."

Parker laughed as Angelica's smile disappeared; she obviously wasn't prepared for Annie to defend herself.

"At least I don't look like an awful witch."

Annie smiled.

"No... you look like prostitute who forgot to get dressed, but you know what Angelica, after today, I can go home and take off my awful witchy make up... you, you're stuck with that face."

Henry roared with laughter and slapped the table hard, drawing attention from the rest of the kids at the table.

"You bitch."

Annie raised her brows.

"Yeah, you can dish it out, but you can't take it huh."

"Come on Angelica let's go."

Whitney pulled at her leader's arm.

"She's not worth it."

Parker smiled as they walked away, turning as Henry continued to laugh and the other kids at the table cheered and clapped for victory.

"Haha, that was awesome Annie."

She took her seat and shrugged, not feeling particularly impressed by her own behavior, but glad she didn't just take it; again.

"Mom and me have been watching a lot of movies with bitchy high schoolers in it, I've learned a lot."

He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"You were awesome."

Annie blushed and continued eating lunch; she did feel an odd sense of relief.

* * *

Booth sat his agents down and handed out their tasks.

"Ok, you will work with your partners to solve these cases as quick as possible, you have the week and everything you need to get your answers is in storage."

They stood looking through the files, unmoving from their positions in his office.

"GO!"

They all flinched and took off out the door to complete the tasks. Booth had not been impressed with them this morning when he first saw them, he'd told them to dress up and instead of picking hideous or stupid costumes for the day, he had a Mulder and Scully, two MIB's and Get Smart duo, so really they hadn't dressed up and here he was looking like a zombie and feeling like an idiot.

Picking up his cell he hit speed dial one and waited.

"Hello Booth."

"Hey Babe."

She heard the relief in his voice and smiled.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I just, I've had enough of this teaching gig, I'm itching for a new case instead of rehashing old ones and I want my Partner beside me."

Brennan closed her office door and sat down on the couch.

"Well if it helps, your partner wants to be beside you too, she's glad your undercover work got cancelled but..."

Booth listened to the pause.

"But what Bones."

"Booth I'm so bored."

Booth laughed at her whine, thinking about the cute pout he knew she'd be wearing.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

Booth looked to his clock and nodded.

"Good, I'll be there soon ok, we'll get lunch together."

She looked down at her attire and smiled, before thinking of what her fiancé looked like before leaving the house this morning.

"Umm maybe we should get delivery."

He smiled and caught his reflection in his computer monitor.

"Yeah maybe you're right, see you soon."

* * *

"Molly look, look Belinda is here."

Molly smiled looking up as her little friend arrived much later than usual.

"Blinda! We was finking where was you?"

Belinda smiled and looked to her Mom who was putting her things in the locker.

"I got these in my ears."

She tilted her head showing her friends that she now had her ears pierced.

"Wow, did hurted to them sparklies on there?"

Belinda smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, it went like this."

She placed her thumb and index finger on Molly's lobe and squeezed and released very quickly.

"Do it to me, do it to me."

Callie bounced excitedly.

"Ok here."

Belinda repeated showing her what it felt like and smiled.

"That didn't hurt."

Belinda looked back to Molly.

"Do you like my costume for Halo-ween?"

She raised her arms and showed both girls she was a butterfly with beautiful colored wings.

"Ohh dats pretty, I is Daddy's Princess."

"And I'm Bo Peep."

Callie turned in a circle with a smile and her toy lamb.

"Alright Belinda I'm going up to work, be good."

Belinda hugged her Mom and smiled.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Sweet girl, bye girls."

All three waved as the Mom left.

"We was playing wif the art stuff, wanna come play too?"

Belinda nodded and all three girls ran off to the art supplies.

* * *

"Lunch my lady?"

Brennan looked up from her desk and smiled as her Zombie walked in holding a paper bag from China Diamond.

"Oh, just what I feel like, did you get soup?"

Booth smiled.

"The noodle one?"

Brennan rubbed her hands together in sweet anticipation.

"Yes, thank you."

She got up, grabbing two water bottles from her little bar fridge behind the desk and joined her partner on the couch.

"You sounded stressed out before, anything wrong?"

Booth smiled as he took a bottle she handed over to him.

"Nah, I'm just over this teacher thing Bones, I... I need to be solving murder not stuck in an office, these kids... they're not gonna get a feel for murderers and the lying and road blocks by reading solved cases, where we've already done the hard stuff they need to be out in it, feel it, watch it happening. I feel like I'm wasting my time."

Brennan tilted her head.

"I'm sorry Booth, can you hand it over to someone else?"

Booth opened up a couple of boxes of food and shook his head.

"I would, in a heartbeat, but it wouldn't look so good on my record to quit halfway."

Brennan nodded.

"That's true, on the bright side you've only got a month to go."

Booth groaned.

"I tell you, I hope our first case back is good."

She smiled at his hopeful tone regarding murder.

"It makes you feel any better, I miss murder too."

Booth looked up from his fried rice and smiled.

"It doesn't, but thanks."

She nodded her head and popped the lid on her soup bowl.

"Well I can think of at least one bonus to you teaching."

Booth tilted his head to the side and raised his brows.

"What's that?"

"I'm a lot less worried about you getting shot."

Booth put his chopsticks down and turned his body to hers.

"Is that something you were worried about a lot?"

Brennan shrugged.

"A fair amount yes."

Booth frowned slightly.

"Bones? Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, when my worries began, we weren't together and I didn't feel I had the right to try and stop you and now we are together, I... I don't believe I have the right to stand in your way, you're a good agent Booth, I would say one of the best the FBI has ever had, you've saved thousands, what right have I got to stop you from continuing that, besides, you love your job, I know you do, I can't ask you to stop that because I'm scared, but I won't lie, I'm enjoying not waiting for a phone call to come to the hospital and identify you."

Booth pushed his food back onto the table and wiped his fingers on a napkin.

"Come ere."

She looked up and smiled.

"Eat Booth, I'm fine."

"Come here."

Placing her soup to the table, she got up off the floor and sat beside him. Booth took her hand and held it on his lap.

"If you want me to stop field work, just say the word Bones, I'll teach full time."

She shook her head.

"Booth I would never ask you to do that."

"But you could."

She shook her head and sighed.

"No I couldn't, I fell in love with you Booth; a man who holds duty and honor at a higher premium than anyone I've ever met, a man who values life and is a born protector, I cannot and I will not ask you to be anything other than what you are. The man I love, is a man who goes out every day and makes the world safer, he's a superhero to his children and a savior to the families he helps this is the man I fell in love with, not someone who sits behind his desk because I'm afraid of losing him."

Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled as he pulled her into his side.

"You're an amazing woman Temperance and for what it's worth, I go out every day with the soul intention of coming home to you and the kids and when we're together in the field... I never want Parker and Molly to know what it's like to lose a parent, so I'm always on the alert, I hope I never let you down Bones and come my forty fifth birthday, I plan on taking Cullen's job."

Brennan laughed at his statement, but she also knew there was some truth to it, Cullen would be moving up in the ranks and his job would be available for the right candidate, they'd be stupid to knock Booth back. She also knew he believed forty five was time to give literally chasing bad guys up, you start to slow down as you get older and that puts other's in danger, he didn't want to be some younger agents burden, he'd told her this years back when they worked Sam's old case with June Harris and the National Liberation Army.

"Don't joke about it Booth, you're the only one in the running that I can see, they'd be lucky to have you."

Booth kissed her forehead and closed his eyes; it felt good to know she was proud of him.

* * *

"So... Angie."

Angela looked up from her desk to her husband who holding their son.

"Your cell's switched off and I got a call from the day care to come pick up our cub, who refuses to take his bottle and won't stop crying."

Angela frowned walking over to them both with and slight smile.

"Well he's not crying now."

Hodgins raised his brows.

"Yeah he stopped when I picked him up, but if he won't take a bottle, you're the only one that can help him."

She laughed as eyes traveled to her chest and focused for a moment, before returning to her eyes again.

"I get it Hodgins, go."

She took her son and pointed out the door at her now chuckling husband.

"Ok little man, what's going on with you?"

She pulled back the hood that made his lion mane and kissed his forehead.

"You just wanted to spend some time with Mommy isn't that right big boy."

She smiled at her now smiling son and moved to the couch to feed him. They had moved him onto semi solids now as he'd been losing weight on pureed food alone and although he didn't mind the food, it seemed their son still preferred to feed from his mother first.

* * *

Booth walked in the front door and frowned; he'd been expecting a flurry of movement inside and instead got complete silence.

"I'm home?"

No response, in fact it looked as if no one was even home yet, he looked to his watch again and went in to the kitchen. The kitchen table was full of Halloween treats that they were going to take to Hodgins place later, eye balls, swamp juice punch complete with worms, finger tip cakes, femur biscuits, chocolate spiders, pumpkin cupcakes and enough candy corn to sink a ship, his fiancée really loved Halloween.

Taking his cell out of his pocket he was about to dial when he saw the note.

'_Gone to the store to buy fake blood, be back around six, need to reapply Parker's makeup and then we'll go, love you xxx'_

He smiled and saw it was almost six. Placing his wallet and cell on the table, he walked to the bedroom to put his gun in the safe with his cuffs and badge. He needed to change from his good Armani suit into his zombie attire, consisting of one worn out shoe, torn black muddy trousers, black socks with holes all over them and old stained tie, a torn and filthy white shirt, marked with blood and dirt and lastly an old black suit jacket that had had its arms shredded the pockets torn and got rolled around in the dirt too.

Bones had done a brilliant job making his and Parker's costumes, though granted she'd seen plenty of what clothes looked like after years on the dead the costumes they had, were rather nice when she'd bought them from the second hand clothing store.

He'd just pulled his one shoe on when he heard the front door open.

"DADDY!MOMMY GOT OUCHY!"

Booth frowned and hurried out of the bedroom to his apparently injured fiancée.

"Bones?"

He walked toward her, his eyes searching her for where she might be hurt.

"I'm fine Booth; I just cut my hand is all."

He noticed Parker was carrying the bags and looking a little concerned.

"It's alright Pal."

He looked back to his girl and took her bleeding hand as the blood ran down into the palm under it.

"What happened?"

She looked down at the cut and frowned.

"I... I don't know, we were in the elevator coming up and Parker told me I was bleeding."

He looked back to both kids standing with wide eyes.

"She'll be fine guys, how about you both go put all the lids on the containers in the kitchen; we'll need to go soon."

Molly hesitated a second before skipping toward the kitchen, Parker on the other hand stepped closer to his Mom after dropping the bags down on the ground.

Brennan could tell he wasn't going to leave her unless she told him it was ok and so she smiled, kissed his head and told him she was fine and he best help his sister or their hard work would end up on the floor.

He looked up at his Dad, who smiled and ruffled his Son's hair, proud of the twelve year old's protectiveness toward his Mom, not that he expected anything less, Parker had always had a desire to defend his Mom that rivaled his Dad's desire they had both made it their joint mission to make sure she knew how loved she was.

"I look after her Pal, its ok."

Parker sighed and hurried off into the kitchen to help his sister.

"Come on."

Booth took Brennan's uninjured hand and led her to their room.

"I thought Parker was going to call the paramedics when he saw the blood..."

Booth smiled.

"I've never seen him so anxious around blood before."

Booth led her into the bathroom and dropped the toilet lid down.

"Sit... I don't think the blood was the issue Bones, I think it's more to do with the fact it's your blood."

Brennan tilted her head thinking about Booth's observation, she supposed she was really the only difference to the other times he'd been around all sorts of bodily fluids and it hadn't bothered him.

Brennan was brought back out of her thoughts as Booth applied a cleansing alcohol to the wound, causing her to hiss and flinch.

"Sorry."

He cleaned the area and applied a small sticking plaster to the affected area.

"All done."

"Thanks Booth."

A knock at the door caused them both to look up.

"Are you ok Mom?"

Parker stood at the door inquiring hopefully.

"I'm fine."

Booth smiled, placing the wrappers and swabs in the trash, he washed his hands and put the first aid kit back in the cupboard.

"I'm gonna go check on Molly."

Brennan smiled, knowing he was actually giving Parker and her a little time, so she could assure him of her safety.

Parker stepped into the bathroom and looked at his Mom's hand, covered and looking a lot less worrisome.

"Does it hurt?"

She looked down to where he gently traced the edge of the plaster.

"No, not at all... are you ok?"

She watched his hand shake slightly.

"It was just a little cut Parker, nothing serious, you've seen me bleed before."

He frowned slightly and looked up to her.

"Yeah but it was different, it was already covered."

She sighed.

"I don't see the difference Parker, blood is blood."

He huffed slightly at her and rocked back on his heels

"Well when you're bleeding then you're losing blood and there's a chance you won't stop bleeding or it could get worse and then you won't have any blood left and you'll die and..."

"Parker it takes a long time for a person to bleed to death from a small cut like this, it's just not rational Sweetie."

Parker looked up with tears in his eyes; feeling as though she was saying what he felt was stupid. Standing up he crossed his arms over his chest and yelled at her for the first time since meeting her.

"YEAH WELL HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ISN'T RATIONAL EITHER!"

With that said he stormed out of the bathroom slamming both her bedroom door and his own upon what she assumed was entry.

She kicked herself instantly for how insensitive she must have sounded, it wasn't her intention, she was simply trying to bring him comfort through knowing she was never in any danger. His reaction brought tears to her eyes and she looked up as Booth re-entered the bathroom.

"Wha... what happened?"

Brennan hung her head sadly.

"I was... so stupid Booth, now he hates me, I... I was just..."

Booth felt his heart break when he saw her expression, he sighed thinking she looked as though she'd just found out her Mom had died again.

"I can tell you right now, without even knowing the story that he does not hate you."

"You can't kno..."

"Yeah I can, he wouldn't even know how to hate you, he's not even capable of mild dislike Bones, not when it comes to you."

"I... I really upset him Booth, you didn't see his face."

Booth crouched down in front of her and smiled.

"I don't need to Baby, trust me he doesn't hate you."

Her tears rolled down her cheeks, her red rimmed eyes making her baby blues seem dull; which to Booth, just added to her bereft expression.

"Mom?"

Brennan's head snapped up hearing Parker's raspy voice, she saw his running tears and was up in an instant, practically tripping over Booth in the process.

"Mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She wrapped him in her arms, his choked sobs whimpered into her chest as he hugged her tight.

"It's ok Parker, shhh, I'm sorry too, I..."

"Please don't hate me Mom, please."

She squeezed him to herself and walked them over to the bed.

"Oh, I could never hate you Parker, not even a little, please forgive me."

Parker looked up with wet eyes and furrowed brow.

"Why do I need to forgive you, you didn't do anything."

She kissed his forehead and then his cheek.

"I should have thought about how I was sounding, I didn't mean to soun..."

"I know Mom, you didn't I just... I thought about if it was worse and you die... I just got scared that... love you Mom so much."

Booth sat on the bathroom floor, his back to the vanity as he watched them, nothing was sweeter than the sight before him, of his fiancée and his son reassuring one another of their insecurities and reaffirming their bond.

"Oh Parker, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too Parker, I love you too."

* * *

**End... for this chapter, please review.**


	178. Chapter 178

**Disclaimer – Shhh it's a secret.**

**A/N – Last Halloween chapter, I feel obliged to write it in its entirety; after all it is Brennan's favorite holiday and Emily's.**

* * *

Booth sat in the living room, his daughter on his lap as he waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hodgins Haunted House Spectacular?"

"Nice Hodgins."

He smiled.

"Hey Booth, you guys are still coming right?"

"Yeah, we just might not be there before all the guests arrive."

Hodgins frowned.

"Everything ok Dude?"

"Yeah, Parker and Bones just had a bit of a misunderstanding an..."

"Whoa really?"

Booth smiled, everyone knew how close the two were and no one including himself had ever seen them even have a difference of opinion.

"Yeah, I didn't see it coming either."

"Well is everything ok?"

Booth smiled at the bug man's concern.

"Yeah, yeah, it lasted all of three seconds, but they got a little emotional, they're hugging it out now."

Hodgins chuckled.

"Can't stay mad at each other huh?"

Booth scoffed.

"I think they're more upset that it happened rather than what it was caused by they both have some insecurities."

"Well get here when you can Man, no rush."

"Thank Hodgins."

They both hung up their lines effectively ending the call.

"Daddy what's Mommy and Parker doing?"

Booth looked down at his daughter and smiled, gently brushing her hair from her face he kissed her forehead.

"Mommy and Parker are having a little chat Princess, they'll be out soon."

* * *

"I didn't want you to think I was being stupid."

Brennan lay beside her son, both of them on their sides and facing one another.

"I didn't Sweetheart, not at all, I just... I didn't want you to worry about something that wasn't happening."

"I know but I..."

He paused, looking up and smirking as she stroked his zombie stiffened hair and grimaced.

She looked back to his eyes after freeing her fingers and smiled at his amusement.

"That's yuck Parks."

He chuckled and closed his eyes as she kissed his forehead.

"But what Sweetie."

He opened his eyes as they returned to the topic at hand.

"I always think about stuff like that, I think about if Dad gets shot again or if you get killed, I try not to but it just happens and when I saw you hurt it just kinda made me think... I knew you weren't gonna di..."

Parker winced; he hated even saying the word when thinking about her.

"I just thought you could and I got... scared."

Brennan pulled him to her chest and held him close.

"Perhaps this is similar to when I pulled you in the pool? No matter the irrationality the fear was there and took over."

Parker nodded against her.

"I just never want you to di... to not be with me Mom."

She smiled; still somewhat surprised that he seemed to love her so much.

"I'll always be with you Parker, I'll never leave."

* * *

Booth entered the bedroom quietly; he hadn't heard their whispers in a while and wondered what was happening. Pushing the door slowly he smiled at the sight; fair vampire maiden, without her fangs and the zombie without his pustules were cuddled in together sound asleep on the bed. Both faces were tear stained and slightly flushed, foreheads pressed together and hands joined, Booth removed his cell from the inside of his torn up zombie jacket pocket and opened the media function. It had been a while since he'd been able to take candid shots of his family and he felt the need to make up for lost opportunities.

Molly walked back into the lounge room after using the bathroom and picked up the remote for the TV, her Daddy told her she could watch cartoons for a little while until they were ready to leave; she yawned tiredly and rubbed her belly, wondering when they were having dinner.

Slipping back off the couch she trotted into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get her fruit container out. She smiled seeing her Mommy had put grapes and cherries in the bowl too and licked her lips in anticipation.

Booth sat carefully on the bed behind his fiancée and smiled as he brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"Hey Beautiful."

Two sleepy but surprised blue eyes opened to see her Son's sleeping face; she scanned the room for her position and turned her head seeing Booth.

"We fell asleep, Hodgins, Angela the party?"

"It's ok, I called them, it's only just gone seven, guests aren't due till seven thirty and Hodgins won't open the gates till then anyway."

"I can't... I can't believe I fell asleep, I wasn't even tired."

"Emotions do that."

She smiled sadly and looked back to her son.

"He was so forgiving Booth, so understanding, he just... he's so you."

She kissed her son's head and looked back to Booth with an appreciative smile.

"Yeah well oddly enough, I think he has a lot more you in him than Bec or myself, you just don't see it."

She smiled and sighed.

"I should wake him."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah, he'd hate to miss the party."

Brennan nodded and sat up a little on her elbow; she stroked a line from his brow down to the tip of his nose and smiled as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Mo... the party?"

She smiled as Booth chuckled.

"We're leaving now Sweetheart."

He sat up and scrubbed his face.

"Did you fall asleep too?"

Bones swung her legs down off the bed as Booth stood up.

"Yes, your father woke me just a moment ago."

"I... I still have to put my face on."

Booth chuckled at the statement and looked to Brennan as she spoke.

"I'll do it in the car for you, go pack it all in a plastic bag."

He nodded and smiled, scooting down off the end of the bed and rushing to the door before stopping.

"I love you Mom."

She smiled.

"I love you too Parker."

He disappeared out the door leaving his parents smiling.

"So, everything is back to normal?"

Brennan walked into the bathroom and fixed her hair and makeup, smiling into the mirror at his reflection.

"I think it's better than normal, we learned some things about each other and... that makes us stronger right?"

Booth smiled, stepping over to her, he turned her round to face him and nodded.

"Right Bones."

He tilted his head and leaned in to kiss her, her words stirring something deep within him and making him fall a little further in love with her.

* * *

Parker and Brennan were both pleased to note that when they reached the Hodgins estate the gates were still closed and they had ten minutes to spare. Children already littered the side walk on both sides, knocking on doors and 'Trick or Treating'. Parents stood at the bottom of garden paths ready to protect their young if needed, older kids stood waiting at the gates of Hodgins man made Hell.

Booth chuckled at the movie like classification sign on gate, warning parents that children under the age of ten may be too young to enter and that no responsibility would be taken for nightmares.

"That's comforting."

Brennan smiled in amusement as the man on the gate; incidentally dressed as the grim-reaper, opened the wrought iron entrance for them to go through.

* * *

"You're here."

Parker smiled as Annie opened the car door on his side, her bright smile making him grin.

"Hey what happened to all your boils and oozing pustules?"

He touched his face.

"That makeup putty makes me itchy; I had to take it off when I got home."

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"So you wore it just long enough to gross me out of eating lunch."

Parker laughed and jumped from the car.

"Yup."

She giggled and slapped his arm playfully as she looked up.

"Hi Tempe."

Brennan smiled as she slipped from the car behind Parker.

"Hi, wow look at you, you look just about dead."

Annie smiled.

"Thanks AHHH!"

Booth who had gotten out of the truck unnoticed, slipped up behind the twelve year old; wrapping his arms around her torso, gently he groaned and pretended he was going to bite her shoulder.

"BBOOOOTTTTHH!"

She laughed and pulled from his grasp easily; turning to look at him she grimaced.

"You look terrible Booth... but awesome for a zombie."

He chuckled.

"How you going Bright Eyes?"

"Good, this is my first Halloween, it's so exciting are you gonna see the graveyard Dad and me made, it's pretty cool, there's a stinky swamp and everything."

Booth grinned as Brennan helped Molly from the car.

"Sure I'll check it out."

Annie smiled and looked to Molly who stood before her in a pretty princess dress and tiara.

"Wow, you look like a real Princess Molly, like Cinderella or Belle."

The four year old beamed at the compliment.

"I'm Daddy's Princess."

Annie smiled.

"Oh well then, you look just how you're supposed to."

Parker moved to help his Mom and Dad with the containers of treats and swamp juice in glass jars. He smiled at the memory of going into some of the best stores he'd ever been in for Halloween stuff. Skull candy buckets that shake when you put your hand in, skeleton hands holding wine glasses, fake eye ball drink chillers, femur straws, not to mention the eatable things, swamp juice frog eggs, jelly worms that grow in liquid, blood paste, clipped finger nail candy, big toe cakes that ooze yellow pus, he'd been in heaven there and had to literally be dragged out.

"Can you take the vomit cupcakes Parker?"

Booth cringed.

"Very appetizing Bones, you couldn't just say cupcakes?"

She smiled.

"They're quite tasty Booth, a little tang..."

"Ahhh, hush woman."

They all laughed at Booth's weak stomach. The kids helped with as much as they could, Molly was given the very important task of carrying her Mom's bag and pressing the auto lock for the car.

"Hey guys, we didn't hear you pull up..."

Angela looked to her daughter and smiled.

"You must have been waiting outside."

Annie smiled.

"We were looking for you."

She looked to her father as he spoke.

"Sor... sorry I ju..."

Hodgins shook his head and smiled.

"It's ok; we were just a little worried."

"Was I supposed to do something?"

Angela pulled her daughter's hair and wig back behind her shoulders as she stood behind her.

"No, we just wondered where you'd gotten too."

"I was sitting on the step, you can hear the kids yelling in the street, will they all come in here?"

She looked up a little worried.

"Most of them, but you don't have to interact with them if you don't want to, you can stay inside with the party."

Annie didn't like the idea of so many kids coming into 'her' home, now that she had a home; she didn't fancy sharing it with the same kids that gave her nothing but hell. As far as she knew the only two people at school who knew where she lived was Parker and Henry and they wouldn't tell anyone, after tonight though, if she went outside, chances are they'd find out and then questions would start.

* * *

They all went inside the house and laid the food out with the other stuff they'd already brought. Angela had ordered a bunch of treats from a Halloween catalog and although they hadn't sampled everything, most of it tasted pretty good, though Brennan's cooking was sure to be the table draw card the 'Bone lady' had a knack for all things cooking and they'd all benefited by it.

The living room was where the main party was going to be held, decorations had been hung, from blood smears on the walls to Jack-o-lanterns with scary faces. Large candelabras dripped wax down their stem and onto the waiting catchers, an axe with blood and other what was assumed flesh, lay on the table, ghostly prints on the windows had a chilling effect when the candle light flickered against them, a large cauldron of bubbling and smoking liquid sat in the center of the table, punch glasses around it told of the contents, but the intestines and rat tail dripping over the side was a somewhat disgusting adage.

In the hall was a large gauge chain with a bloody cuff attached to a hand and forearm; the question remaining; what happened to the rest of the body. Cobwebs and spiders were in every nook and cranny, rubber rats, bats and roaches were in abundance also.

"So I got a text from Cam, she's picking up Wendell and his girlfriend on the way and Paul's coming separately because he's on call..."

"Wendell has a girlfriend?"

Angela nodded.

"Yup, met at your engagement party."

"Oh who is it?"

Angela tilted her head trying to remember the name.

"Hold on it'll come to me; she works at the bureau..."

Booth looked up.

"My bureau?"

Brennan smiled.

"What's wrong with that?"

He smiled.

"Nothing I just... no it's good, Wendell's a good guy, he's probably the only squintern I've actually liked since Za..."

He closed his mouth and looked to his fiancée with a guilty expression.

"It's ok Booth you can say his name."

He winced.

"I don't wanna upse..."

"It's fine Booth, really."

Hodgins smiled.

"Anyway, I didn't think you liked Zack either, you were always ignoring him."

Brennan smiled, she knew that in actual fact, Booth felt a little fatherly toward Zack and had even felt responsible for his dealings with Gormogon. Their relationship was unique if not a little unorthodox, but Zack had responded well to it.

Angela was feeling a little down with the current topic and so continued with her ravings.

"ANYWAY... Sweets and Daisy are on their way, Cullen and his wife cancelled, she's not feeling so great, Fischer has to sneak out of his Mom's house, so he's waiting for her to fall asleep..."

Booth threw his head back and laughed.

"How old is he?"

Angela smiled.

"It was something about part of his release at the hospital, what about Russ? Is he bringing the girls?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Last I heard yes, but that was two days ago and he didn't answer my text message."

Angela raised her brow.

"You're not worried, where's Amy?"

Brennan smiled.

"She's visiting her Mom and no... Booth sent a cop round to their house to check on them, but the phone company's doing maintenance in the area so the line is cut off and he lost his cell."

Hodgins grinned, thinking about Russ's response to a cop showing up at his front door.

"Bet Russ was thrilled."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"He was in plain clothes."

They all smiled and turned to the knock at the door.

"WE'LL GET IT!"

Came the shout from the foyer, where the kids were fixing their makeup.

"Mommy look!"

Brennan turned as did the rest of the group to see Molly in her Princess costume, fake blood dripping out the corner of her little mouth, her eyes had been darkened to look like she hadn't slept in years, she had a very realistic looking cut on her face that happened to be weeping with infection and besides her tiara on her not so pretty little head anymore, she had bits of dried grass and twigs.

"Oh my Go... Oh Baby what did they do to you?"

Booth chuckled at his Zombie Princess, though the makeup was a little disturbing.

"I is a zumbie too Mommy."

Brennan groaned and looked up as Cam, Paul, Wendell and Sasha.

"SASHA!"

Angela stood with her finger poised.

"I knew I'd remember it."

Wendell and Sasha both smiled, it was obvious they had been the topic of conversation at one point.

"Wendle!"

He smiled looking down at the little girl he recognized by voice alone.

"Hey Munchkin WOW! You look..."

He looked to her mother and smiled.

"Like it's gonna take ages to get you cleaned."

The little girl's face was bright and happy as she nodded.

"Parka and Annie did it."

He smiled.

"Ah right, three zombie children... I hope it's not catching."

Brennan smiled excusing herself as Parker walked in; she crooked her finger and motioned him over along with Annie.

"Hey Mom?"

"Don't hey Mom me, what did you do to her?"

Parker smiled he could tell his Mom wasn't upset, she was just surprised, Molly didn't really look like the cute four year old she was anymore.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"We got hungry and turned her."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"We could have just eaten her brains."

Booth and the other's laughed, while Molly frowned not entirely understanding but taking a step toward her Mommy anyway.

* * *

With all the guests for the party safely inside the house, Hodgins gave the order to open the gates for the neighborhood kids.

"Come one Annie, let's go out?"

She wrinkled her brow and shrugged.

"I don't know... you can go."

He smiled.

"I want you to come with me too."

She looked out the window at all the kids running around across the drive and over the lawns, all of them eager to check out the cemetery awaiting them.

"Parker what if someone from school sees me?"

He shrugged.

"So... Annie this your house now, what can they do? You can kick em out."

She smiled as he gave what Tempe called the Booth charm smile.

"Ok, maybe for a little while."

"Yes!"

She giggled at his excitement and shook her head in amusement.

"Are we taking Molly, coz I think she'll be scared."

Parker looked around to see where his sister was and saw she was preoccupied by all the squints fussing over her. He walked over to his Dad and excused himself in front of Hodgins and his Mom.

"What's up Buddy?"

"Can Annie and me go see the gardens?"

Booth frowned.

"Yeah why are you asking?"

He frowned slightly.

"Can we not take Molly?"

Booth chuckled and nodded.

"Off you go and behave."

Booth gave his son a warning glare which Parker took to mean no 'funny business' with Annie.

"As if I would Dad, I have respect for her."

Brennan, Hodgins and Booth all smiled, hearing the twelve year old state so matter of factly, his honorable intent not to try anything on his girlfriend, it was very heart warming and Hodgins found himself pleased his daughter was going out with the young Booth, instead some other kid who didn't have as high morals.

"That's good to hear Pal."

Annie walked over and smiled.

"Ok, ready."

The twelve year olds said their 'see you laters' and disappeared out the door, a certain four year old none the wiser.

* * *

"Oh why are the lights on in the maze?"

Annie smiled as they stepped carefully, weaving through the broken grave stones.

"Dad made it into a ghastly nightmare maze, he's even got some of the staff to wonder around dressed as devils and demons and stuff."

"Cool, let's go see."

She smiled not having seen it since completion late last night.

"Ok."

They held one another's hand and made their way toward to hedging, where they could hear screams and laughter.

Cobwebs hung from the shrubbery, spiders sat in wait for their next meal. The sounds of jangling chains could be heard in the distance and something that was distinctly a mirror breaking.

"Dad has like all different audio tracks playing, he said atmosphere is everything. He said if you want to scare people the best way to do it, is to have them already fearful before seeing anything and sound is best the way to do it."

Parker grinned as he heard a scream and then low rumbling laughter.

They continued on, pools of blood on the white pebbled path, shaking hedges and the sound of a saw added to the intensity of the mazes fear factor.

As they turned the corner a rotting corpse hung from a fraying rope; they continued on. A skull with a bloodied axe lay on the ground the headless body not too far away being feasted on by robotic ravens and actual bugs and maggots.

"How'd he do that?"

Annie smiled.

"Dad brought a special insect food in a tube, he said it would keep the bugs around for hours."

Parker grimaced at the sight, but smiled at the ingenuity of it all.

"Awesome."

* * *

Annie and Parker were making their way back to the house after hearing enough of the screams and forced giggles from some of the some girls.

"Why do they that?"

Annie shrugged.

"They think boys will like them if they laugh at their jokes."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"So lame... you don't do that right?"

Annie smiled.

"I only laugh at you, when you're funny Parker; if I laugh when you're not funny then you'll make the same dumb jokes over and over."

Parker smiled at her bluntness, though he appreciated it.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here; I've never seen you in this neighborhood."

Parker and Annie turned as Angelica and her friends stood before them, Annie crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, she was getting sick of Angelica and her presence everywhere.

"I've never seen you in this neighborhood either."

Angelica looked to Parker.

"Why do you hang with her? She's such a loser."

Parker smiled.

"Well, she's really pretty and funny and super smart."

Angelica crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm pretty and funny?"

Parker raised his brows and shrugged.

"If you say so, but you're not smart and I like smart girls and she's the smartest."

Annie smiled.

"ANNIE, PARKER!"

Two witches ran over with bright smiles, as they got closer, it was easy to see it was Hayley and Emma.

"Hey, we wondered if you guys were still coming."

Hayley smiled.

"Dad got lost."

Hayley looked to the group of girls with a frown before looking back to Annie.

"Hey can we see your room tonight?"

Annica smiled.

"Sure come on, but Toby's in there so we can't let him run out."

The four turned and began to walk away.

"HEY!"

They all turned back.

"You live in there?"

Annie nodded.

"What like your parents rent a room or something while they clean the house?"

Parker laughed at the stupidity.

"Umm like her parents own it."

"You're lying; no way does she live here."

Parker put his arm around Annie and ushered her and his cousins toward the house again.

"STOP! I'm not done, you can't lie and then wal..."

"Is everything alright here Miss Annica?"

Annie looked up at Barney; or as Angela called him; knuckles.

"Yes Barney, thank you, we were just going up to my room and they... were leaving, maybe you can show them the way?"

Barney smiled.

"Of course Miss, you have a good night."

Annie smiled and looked to the group of girls who loved to make her life miserable.

"See you guys at school tomorrow."

The four turned again, heading toward the house and leaving the group slack jawed and envious.

* * *

Brennan was smiling as she listened to everyone delighting in the food she'd made, Angela stood by the table, informing guests what was homemade and what was catalogue bought.

People were laughing and telling stories, some of childhood Halloween parties others of recent ones.

"Hey Tempe."

She smiled as her brother sat down beside her, an eye ball in one hand and a jar of swamp juice in the other.

"Hi, I'm glad you came."

Russ smiled.

"Yeah, I had to get out of the house and the girls are a bit mopey without Amy so this good."

Brennan smiled.

"When does she get back?"

Russ shrugged, taking a sip of the green juice and swishing it round in his mouth before swallowing.

"Supposed to be Thursday, but her Mom's not doing so great."

Brennan smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."

Russ tilted his head.

"What can you do huh, I mean she ninety two so..."

Brennan was impressed and suddenly wondered how old Amy was.

"Did you get a new cell phone yet?"

Russ smiled and patted his sister's knee.

"Tomorrow Tempe, I promise tomorrow, I'll go down to the store after work and get one, I'll even send you a text."

Bones laughed at his smiling face and nodded.

"So how's the house hunting going?"

She smiled.

"Good actually we're looking into a house now, we're waiting on an email from the financial adviser, I sent an email today, but apparently she was out of town, so she's promised me she'll contact us tomorrow."

Russ nodded and looked over at Booth who was chatting to a bunch of guys in a circle.

"And how's things with you and Booth?"

The protective tone was evident and made her feel warm and loved.

"Things are great Russ, really, really good, you don't have to worry about that, not with Booth, he's..."

Russ rolled his eyes in good humor.

"Yeah yeah I know, he's the best man to have ever walked the earth."

Brennan hit his arm and laughed.

"Just about yes."

Booth looked over and smiled as he watched brother and sister chatting and smiling, he loved knowing she had that relationship with her brother after so many years missing it, she deserved to have that whole feeling that only came with a having a full heart; metaphorically.

* * *

Booth had made the suggestion they go out and do a little trick or treating, but when they opened the front door and Molly took one look at all the older kids in their scary costumes, she made the final decision that they wouldn't be going anywhere. Angela had then had a brilliant idea, she gave out candy to all the adults and told them to hide in relatively easy places, when Molly found you she could 'trick or treat' and be given the candy.

Annie wasn't particularly fond of the idea of going out into the street either, not when she knew Angelica and her sheep were out there. So it was decided, the kids would take Molly around the house trick or treating and the adults would treat each and every time.

Behind the couch was Cam, Molly looked up at her brother and he prompted her again.

"Trick or treeeeat Auntie Camie."

Cam smiled.

"Oh, Princess treats for you."

Cam dropped the candy in the four year old's bag and then repeated with Annie, Parker, Hayley and Emma.

"Fanks Auntie Camie."

Cam smiled as the others thanked her as well and moved on to under the dining table.

"Trick or Treeeat Wendle."

* * *

The rest of the evening progressed smoothly, kids laughing upstairs as they watched Halloween cartoons and sorted their treats, adults laughing downstairs as they ate, drank and mingled. By eleven the gates to the Hodgins estate cemetery and maze was closed, staff checked for kids who would try and stay inside and guests began to slowly leave. By twelve Molly, Parker and Annie were asleep on the floor in Annie's room and Booth and Brennan helped to clear away the trash left behind. Used napkins and paper plates, plastic cups and tooth picks, bits of colored hair from wigs and a witch's nose were among the things to go out.

"Thanks for letting us have the party here."

Hodgins and Angela both smiled.

"Sure, I can't believe they wouldn't let us have another one at the Lab."

Brennan shrugged.

"Mass spectrometers are expensive and two got destroyed at last year's party."

Hodgins shrugged.

"Still."

They continued cleaning up, putting leftover food into containers and sealing them up.

"You guys wanna take all this stuff?"

Brennan shrugged.

"If you don't want it, I'll just bring it into work tomorrow."

Angela nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want that much sugar in the house."

Brennan smiled, understanding completely. Some the house staff came in to help also, but Hodgins told them it was fine, they could retire to their quarters for the night.

When the living room was resembled again, Angela shooed them out, telling them to take their children and go home to bed.

They walked upstairs quietly and into Annie's room with smiles.

"Oh, it's almost a shame to wake them."

Booth bent down and scooped Molly up gently, trying his hardest to keep her asleep, Brennan kneeled down in front of Parker and rocked him gently.

"Parker? Wake up Sweetie."

He opened his eyes slowly and groaned.

"Shhh, you'll wake Annie."

He looked behind himself and smiled at his girlfriend tucked in against him. Taking his Mom's hand he let her pull him up and watched Hodgins step forward to lift Annie.

"Come on Kiddo, time for bed."

She opened her eyes tiredly and looked to Parker as he leaned heavily on his Mom.

"Night Parker..."

He smiled tiredly and whispered back.

"Night Annie."

She was laid gently on her bed and covered, her Mom whispering she would come back and remove her makeup.

"Night Tempe and Booth."

Both adults smiled and waved and then the room and Annie were left in peace.

Parker tripped as he walked down the stairs and Hodgins took him from Brennan's grip, before he grabbed onto his waist and walked him lazily down.

"Thanks Hodgins, he's a dead weight when he's half asleep."

Angela and Hodgins walked them all out to the car, helped put the containers and kids in, before saying goodnight, and watching them drive away.

* * *

**Halloween is over... for another year thanks for reading please review.  
**


	179. Chapter 179

**Disclaimer – Nope.**

**A/N – Here we go again.**

* * *

Brennan was in her office when her phone rang a little after one PM; looking to the computer she noted the time and picked up the receiver.

"Doctor Temperance Brennan."

She waited for a moment giving the person on the line a chance to speak, at the their hesitation she began again.

"Hel..."

"Doctor Brennan its Charlie?"

Brennan frowned going through a mental list of names she knew. He interrupted her train of thought.

"Charlie from the bureau?"

"Oh ye... BOOTH!.."

She swallowed tightly.

"WHATS HAPPENED?"

She was up on her feet in seconds, her pulse racing.

"He... he asked me to call you personally if ever somethi..."

"What happened?"

"He..."

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Her voice was strangled as her mind jumped to worse case scenario.

"Doctor Brennan, he was in a car accident and ha..."

"Which hospital?"

"DC General but..."

She was gone, he sighed knowing from the sound of her voice, it only be minutes before she would be here. He moved back to the door of Booth's hospital room, where a nurse was currently cleaning his head wound.

* * *

Brennan grabbed her bag and her cell off charge and ran from her office, almost knocking Angela down in her hurry.

"Hey Swee... wow where are you..."

"Booth was in a car accident he's at the hospital and..."

"Wh... is... Is he ok?"

Brennan shook her head, tears already forming at the thought of could await her.

"I don't know I jus... I just need to get to him."

They were both jogging toward the doors.

"Well hang on Sweetie I'll drive, I'll just tell Hodg..."

"No, I can't wait but... can you get Molly from Day care at four and Par... oh God Parker I need to call the school and..."

"Honey, honey just slow down."

Angela took her friend's arm and forced her to stop running.

"Go to the hospital, check on Booth, see what's happening, call me, I'll organize Parks and Molly, don't worry about them, just drive safely ok."

Brennan nodded, her wide fearful eyes, making Angela's heart bleed for her best friend, she prayed Booth was fine.

"Go, it'll be ok, call me ok."

She watched as Brennan turned and headed toward the doors again, quicker than she'd seen her move in a long time.

* * *

Brennan pulled into the hospital emergency lot, she didn't remember actually driving there, her mind was filled with images of gunshot wounds to the chest, bandages around his head, slings, bruising from explosions, x rays of broken ribs and feet; the past always came back to haunt when vulnerable.

Her teary eyes leaked slowly and she pushed the car door open with her foot, grabbing her bag from the seat she slammed the door and ran to the entrance of the hospital.

Her pulse was fast and she felt slightly dizzy and sick to the stomach; what would await her.

Entering the antiseptic scented building she moved straight to the triage counter, her fingers clutching at her cell phone tightly.

"Seeley Booth? He...he was in a car accident, he's FBI."

The nurse looked up.

"And you are?"

"Doctor Temperance Brennan, please he's my partner, I need to, he's my fia..."

"Doctor Brennan?"

She looked up hearing her name and saw Charlie standing at the door to the patient wing.

"Where is he? Is he ok, I wanna see him."

She ran over and Charlie felt terrible for her, she looked petrified.

"He's ok Doct..."

"I need to see him."

He nodded.

"Come on, I'll take to his room."

Charlie held the door as she stepped in and led her down the empty corridor. He stopped at a door and smiled, knocked once and pushed the door open from its jarred position.

Brennan stood for a second as Booth turned his head to see who was entering, he smiled when he saw her, but it dropped when he saw the absolute fear on her features, with a wince he sat up and hung his legs over the edge of the bed as she ran toward him.

"Hey... I'm ok."

He took her in his arms and felt her tremble against his body.

"Hey shhh, its ok, shhh"

Her fingers gripped him tightly, pulling him closer to her body, he knew she was trying to feel the warmth of his body through hers, it's what she had done when he rescued her from the gravedigger and Kenton, it's what she had done when she rescued him from the gravedigger and Gallagher, not to mention countless other times when she needed reassurance of life, it was her way and he never begrudged her that.

"It's ok; I'm fine, just a few scratches, its ok."

He rubbed her back in soothing circles and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry Bones, I know you got scared, I... I was unconscious at the scene and when I woke in the ambulance they left my phone at the site."

Sh searched his eyes and then scanned the marring to his face, before looking back to his eyes again.

"I..."

Her voice was tight and he knew she was trying to control her emotions.

"I was so... I thought..."

He held her still and pulled her close again, kissing her cheek he whispered.

"I know Baby, I know, but I promise I'm fine, I can even go home even a few hours."

She sniffled and pulled back slightly, taking in his cut and bruised forehead again and the bruise across his bare shoulder and chest, she was surprised to realize he'd actually been wearing his seat belt. Booth took in her tear stained cheeks and teeth marked bottom lip.

Reaching up, she smiled slightly as his thumbs wiped away her tears, only to be replaced by more.

"I'm so glad you're alive."

He smirked at her and pulled her face down to his, kissing her lips and tasting her saltiness.

"I just went up against a semi and won... I think you're stuck with me Bones."

She smiled and licked her lips to enable her to speak.

"Good there's no one else I'd rather be stuck with Booth."

Charlie smiled and closed the door quietly, taking up position outside and ready to stop anyone from entering.

* * *

The doctor smiled as Charlie allowed him to enter the room, and upon seeing his patient in the chair with the woman in his arms, he understood the reason behind the guard.

"Agent Booth, I have your release forms."

Booth and Bones looked up and smiled.

"Great thanks Doc."

He handed the folder down and smiled.

"You'll just need to sign the first, third and back page and I can give you your meds and you'll be free."

The doctor handed the pen down also and then looked to the blue eyed beauty in front of him.

"You must be Temperance?"

Brennan looked to Booth and smiled as he spoke.

"Yup this is her, Bones this is Doc Jay, he removed my stitches and stuff after my brain surgery. Doc Jay this is Temperance Brennan, my fiancée."

The doctor held his hand out and shook hers with a smile.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

She blushed and ducked her head shyly.

"Don't worry it's all been good."

Booth signed each page after Brennan read through it, he smiled as she pushed the pen in his hand away with every new page, she was trying to gain a little control and being practical was her way of maintaining that control. Despite it making him feel a little childish, he let her continue, it didn't harm him and made her feel better and Seeley Booth was all about his girl feeling good.

Booth pulled his bloodied shirt back on and covered it with his jacket; he slipped into his shoes and turned back to Bones who was reading his medication bottles.

"It's ok Bones, I don't have to take them; it's just if I get headaches or can't sleep, I'll be fine let's go."

She slipped her hand into his and stepped out of the room.

"I should call Angela again, she's going to pick Parks up from school and then go back and grab Molly at four."

Booth smiled.

"I'll be fine if you wanna go and get them Bones."

He knew she loved physically picking them up from school or day care when she could, there was a certain thrill associated with seeing your child for the first time in hours, straight out of someone else's care.

"No, it's ok, you shouldn't be alone anyway, concussion can take a few hours to set in and I'd like to be close at hand."

He smiled at her concern and kissed her temple.

"I love you."

Brennan smiled, hearing those words felt amazing, especially when she considered, this morning could have been the last time; that thought made her feel sick and as they passed the female restrooms she turned into them the desire and need to empty her stomach hitting her fast.

Booth gave her a moment and then followed her in, knowing it was single cubicle only, meant he wouldn't get screamed at or whacked with a purse for his presence.

"Bones?"

He tilted his head and sighed at the sight, she was on her knees in front of the white bowl, holding her hair back with one hand and trying her wipe her tears with the other as she rid her stomach of unwanted content.

"Oh Bones."

Booth squatted down behind her and took hold of her hair gently.

"It's ok Bones."

He watched her pull free some toilet tissue and wipe her mouth as she mumbled through her tears.

"When you said you love me, I thought what if I had never heard you say that again, what if this morning was the last time and I just felt so sick and I..."

He rubbed her back and cooed to her softly.

"I'm sorry Bones..."

He remembered a time when he would have found it unusual or strange for her to get so emotional or even voice those emotions, but now, seeing the woman she'd become, seeing how she'd changed and evolved he was proud of her and felt humbled that she was as emotional as she was because of him.

"I'm so sorry Baby."

She reached up and flushed the toilet, throwing the tissue into the swirling water and wiping her tears with the back of her wrist. She smiled as even in his injured state he helped her stand and pulled her close when they were upright.

"Booth I need to rinse my mouth, I smell."

He chuckled and looked down at her with a smirk.

"I love you..."

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much..."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Stinky."

He chuckled and pulled back as she swatted at him.

"Booth."

He smiled at her whine, but was pleased it had the desire effect when he saw her smile.

"Come on, let's go home and you can be my nurse, maybe wear that outfit."

She giggled at his wink and suggestive brow waggle, memories of Halloween night coming back.

**Flashback**

"_Bones, what are doing in there?"_

_Booth stood at the bathroom door where his fiancée had disappeared twenty minutes ago to remove her makeup and shower. Uncharacteristically she had locked the door and her only response to him had been. 'I'll be out in a second'._

_Brennan smiled as she pulled on the thigh high stockings and attached them to her garter belt. It was obvious Booth had forgotten all about her change of Halloween attire and the idea of stepping out into the bedroom and surprising him, if not shocking him, sent a naughty thrill through her already tightly wound up body._

_She leaned forward; clasping the white lace bra closed between her breasts and pulled the tight Lycra tie up shirt on, bearing her flat tummy and taut abdominal muscles. Looking in the mirror she smiled at the little red cross on the right side of the shirt, just above her breast, a matching cross was on the front of the little nurses cap on her head. She pulled the little white skirt on and lastly the white sky scraper high heels she'd borrowed from Angela three days ago._

_Taking a final glance in the mirror she hoped that after tonight, Booth's discomfort around nurses and doctors was a little more manageable. Unlocking the door she pulled it open and smiled._

_Booth looked up from the bed when he heard the door open, his pensive expression turned to sheer wonderment at his scantily clad fiancée who looked as if she had stepped straight out of one of his 'before we were together' dreams._

"_HOLY SHI...COW BONES... That..."_

_He swallowed tightly feeling his boxers get a little smaller in all the right places._

"_You look..."_

_She tilted her head and smirked having already noticed his manhood rising to the occasion._

"_You like it?"_

_He scooted to her side of the bed somewhat slowly and held his hands out for her._

"_Like it I... I'm never gonna look at the medical profession the same way again."_

_Brennan blushed slightly as she giggled and stepped between his knees._

"_Happy Halloween Booth."_

_With hands splayed across her bare hips he nodded._

"_Yeah, it's a Happy Halloween alright."_

**End Flashback.**

Parker and Annie walked out the school gates.

"No way, he's always been rude and mean to me, you're totally wrong."

Parker laughed.

"I'm not wrong, I heard him in gym and he likes you."

Annie shook her head disbelievingly.

"He was lying Parker, it was just another joke."

Parker shrugged, thinking it was entirely plausible for another boy to like her.

"He wasn't, I can tell."

Annie shrugged.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, I could never like someone like him and I'm perfectly happy with yo...the way things are."

Parker smiled knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"I'm perfectly happy with you too Annie."

She ducked her head and smiled shyly.

Both kids looked up as they got to the tree that they met their parents under, each smiled seeing Angela. Parker looked about for his Mom and frowned when he couldn't see her.

"You're with us Parks, I'll drop you home."

Parker frowned.

"Is everything ok, why didn't Mom get me?"

"Everything's fine Sweetie, your Mom's driving your Dad home, he got into a car accident today, but he's safe and he's fine."

"What?"

"He's ok Parker, just some scratches that's all.

"I need to call."

Parker made a move to open his back pack and get his cell, when he felt Annie by his side.

"Parker?"

He looked up, worry all over his face.

"They're going home, let's go, we can meet them there."

He looked in her eyes seeing her own concern; he nodded and allowed her to lead him to the van, where Michael and Molly were seated.

* * *

Brennan stopped at the drug store on the way home, despite Booth's insistence he didn't need the medication, she wanted to have it on hand just in case. She picked up a couple of heat packs and some muscle rub for what she knew would be a very sore shoulder and ribs tomorrow.

Jumping back in the car she smiled at his scrapes from the air bags. He always looked younger when he was injured, she couldn't explain it; perhaps it was vulnerability, he was always so strong and healthy, seeing him anything but made her want to coddle him and make sure nothing in the world could hurt him again.

She supposed it was the anthropological response of the female in any tribe; to nurture there was nothing to state that only applied to offspring.

"Hey, you ok?"

She stroked his cheek and smiled.

"Yeah... just thinking."

She started the car and indicated to pull out into the flow of afternoon traffic.

"About?"

He smiled.

"I don't have wheels Bones; I'm carless, what's an FBI agent without a car?"

She smiled at his bereft tone and shook her head as they stopped at the lights.

"Well you won't be an FBI agent for a couple days Booth and by then you would have been issued a new car."

"He looked over and pouted at her."

"I need a car Bones, it makes me feel..."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Like a man?"

"No... It's like… you say you feel half naked without a watch? I feel that way about my car."

She nodded in understanding and looked around the car.

"Pass me my bag."

He frowned.

"Bones wha... why? Just drive."

"Pass me my bag Booth."

"Bones jus... look the lights green drive."

She huffed in frustration.

"I would have had time."

"Whatta you want? Like your lip balm or your hair brush or something?"

She turned her head and scowled as he sat with her bag on his lap.

* * *

Brennan pulled into the underground garage; she turned into her spot and killed the engine, yanking her bag off his lap.

"What? You're mad at me for not giving you your bag? Bones its dangerous and one car accide..."

He frowned as she held up a key to him.

"What's that?"

"The key to my Mercedes..."

Booth looked to the silver car next to them and then back to his fiancée.

"You can drive it till you get a new SUV."

Booth grinned widely, took her face in his hands and kissed her lips hard, pulled back and chuckled.

"You really are an amazing woman."

She frowned.

"Why? Because I'm loaning you a car I don't use?"

"Nope because you trust me with your car after I just smashed my other one."

"Well you didn't smash it, a semi smashed it and of course I trust you Booth, you're a very good driver."

He smiled.

"Thanks Bones."

She held the key out and as he moved to grab it, she snatched it back.

"However I should really make you suffer after that lip balm comment, I have never pu..."

He cut her off with another kiss and as she moved into it and relaxed he snatched the key.

"HEY!"

He wiggled the key at her with a smile.

"It's not nice to tease."

She smiled as he pocketed the key and turned to get out of the car.

* * *

The moment the car pulled up at the curb, Parker was out, leaving his sister, Annie, Angela, Michael and his school bag in his wake.

"Par..."

Angela knew there was no stopping him, the little Booth needed to know his family was safe, just as big Booth would do.

Parker ran up into the foyer and looked at Daniel.

"Parke..."

"Is my Mom and Dad home?"

Daniel nodded.

"Got in about half an hour ago."

Parker pushed the fire door and took off up the stairs, screaming out his 'Thanks' over his shoulder.

He took two steps at a time up three flights, only stopping for a moment before pushing the heavy fire door open. He rushed out and ran up the hall, testing the front door before pushing it open.

"DAD! MOM!"

Brennan walked out from the hall at her son's call and was nearly bowled over by his body crashing into hers.

"Is he ok, how bad is it, can I see him."

She held him tight and kissed his head.

"He's ok Baby..."

Parker turned his head as his Dad appeared at the bedroom door, a few minor scratches, but nothing life threatening.

"Hey Buddy."

"Dad!"

He released his Mom and crashed into his father.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

Booth hugged his son and ruffled his hair.

"Few cuts Pal, that's it, they gave me six stitches and after your Mom read ev...ery sing...gle page of the release forms..."

He rolled his eyes in good humor to lighten the situation and was thankful Bones seemed to understand as Parker smiled.

"They let me go home."

"MOMMY, DADDY."

Molly came running in the open her door, her little footfalls hitting the wooden floor hard.

"Here, Baby."

Brennan stepped out from the hallway so she could be seen by her daughter. Bending down, she hugged her four year old, before she stood up with her still in her arms. She kissed her cheek as she wandered back toward Angela and Annie, in an effort to give Booth and Parker a few extra moments to satisfy the twelve year old's concerns.

Angela looked to her friend and smiled.

"Did Par..."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for picking them up today."

Angela shrugged.

"Not a problem, how is he?"

She smiled.

"He's good, more upset about the truck than anything."

Angela laughed and looked up as Booth and Parker stepped into view.

"Daddy."

Molly called excitedly as Annie rushed forward and hugged him gently.

"I'm really glad you're ok Booth."

He smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Bright Eyes."

She stepped back as Tempe handed Molly to her father carefully.

"Daddy what's wrong wif your face?"

"Nothing Princess, Daddy just had a fight with a car today that's all."

She frowned and touched the scrape on his cheek.

"Does the car got ouchies too Daddy?"

He chuckled.

"Oh yeah Princess the car has big ouchies."

Brennan smiled and shook her head at his saddened tone again.

"Honestly Booth it's just a car."

He frowned.

"It's not just a car Bones it's... it's..."

She waited but was interrupted by Angela.

"An extension of the male anatomy, it's thought the bigger the car the bigger the..."

"Whoa, whoa Ange?"

She laughed and held her arm out to Annie.

"Come on Sweetie, we should get home."

Parker, Annie and Bones all grinned up at Booth's blushing face, Molly completely unaware of what was going on.

Annie hugged Tempe and Booth again, before hugging Parker.

"I'm glad your Dad's ok, see you at school tomorrow?"

He nodded and squeezed her gently.

"Yup, thanks Annie."

She turned to where she'd placed his school bag under the table.

"Your bags over there."

He nodded.

"Sorry you had to carry it I jus..."

"It's ok, I don't mind, besides, you carry my bag all the time at school."

He smiled and nodded, knowing his Dad would tease him about that little bit of information later.

They all said their goodbyes and Brennan and Booth once more thanked Angela for her taxi and babysitting services.

With the door closed and locked for the evening Booth, Brennan and the kids moved to the lounge room to sit and just be with one another; a close call giving at least three of them a little perspective on how quickly things can change.

* * *

**Change is sad... unless we're changing chapters... which will happen soon, if you want it to continue. Please review.**


	180. Chapter 180

**Disclaimer – So I sound like a very broken record, so I'm going to be quiet now.**

**A/N – Wow so that lasted all of ten seconds let's keep going with the fic shall we, I'd like to finish it sometime this century.**

* * *

Parker and Molly said goodbye to their parents on Friday morning, Angela and Hodgins came to pick them up, dropping Annie and Parker at school, before going to the Lab and dropping Molly in the day center. Brennan on the other hand had opted to stay home with Booth, she wasn't ready to be apart from him just yet and he was letting her satisfy the clingy urge for as long as she needed.

She had insisted he take a bath last night with Epsom salts to help his body relax, she had cooked dinner without his help, telling Molly to keep her father on the couch till dinner was ready, she brought him breakfast in bed along with his morning coffee and was currently preparing to give him a gentle massage before his morning shower.

He smiled seeing her take comfort in caring for him, it was assuaging her ill feeling about the accident and the possibility of losing him yesterday and he stayed quiet despite being able to move quite freely on his own. Admittedly he was a little stiff and the bruising would be more tender by tomorrow, but he'd been injured a lot worse and wasn't going to let a run in with a semi stop him from being a 'super-agent'.

"Booth?"

He looked up from the couch and smiled.

"Are you ready?"

He drank the last of his coffee and placed the empty mug on the coffee table in the lounge room, which is as far as he'd escaped to while she had taken her shower.

"Yup."

Standing he smiled as she needlessly tried to help him.

"I laid a towel on the bed so, I can use the oil without it ruining the bedspread, it should allow me to give you a massage using the same technique as the Thai massage without needing as much pressure."

He clasped her hand smiled.

"You know Bones, I'm not actually all that sore, just a little stiff."

"Well it will help to loosen you up a little and what I can't get to the warm shower you have will hopefully work. I also attached the massage feature to the shower head."

He frowned slightly.

"You have massage feature on your shower head?"

She nodded.

"WE have a massage feature on OUR shower, what did you think that black thing was in the cupboard?"

He blushed slightly and ducked his head.

"Something else entirely."

Brennan smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"You never said anything."

Booth shrugged awkwardly with one shoulder.

"Why would I?"

They walked into the bedroom and Brennan gestured toward the bed.

"I dunno, I just... I thought most men saw women's... items of pleasure as competition."

Booth winked at her playfully as he lay on the bed, dead center.

"Yeah well, I'm not most men, am I?"

Bones watched the play of muscles as he bore his weight on his forearms.

"No... you're definitely not."

* * *

Molly sat and listened to the story Miss Julia was reading, it was a good book and she liked it, but she didn't feel like reading today. Molly yawned and looked to all her little peers around her, watching the pages intently.

"So Tikki-tikki-tembo-noso-rembo-chari-bari-ruchi-pip-pen-pembo called out from the well he'd fallen down 'help me' but his brother Chang did not hear..."

Molly thought her Daddy and brother told the story much better, Parker always pretended he was Chang with high pitched squeaky voice and then swapped and pretended to be Tikki with a lower voice while her Daddy told the story, it was always funny to listen to especially when her Daddy got Tikki's name wrong.

The story ended and the children clapped, being dismissed to use the bathrooms and get a drink before they all went for a walk. Molly simply sat thinking about her Mommy and Daddy. Mommy had said Daddy wasn't feeling well this morning, so she was going to stay home and be Daddy's nurse, while Parker went to school and she went to day care.

**Flashback**

"Does Daddy need Uncle Hodgie to bring the sick bug trap?"

Brennan smiled.

"No Baby, it's not that kind of sick Sweetheart, Daddy is just a bit sore after his fight with the truck yesterday, so he's gonna do lots of sleeping and Mommy's gonna bring him food and water all day."

Molly smiled.

"Is you gonna make Daddy all betta like a nurse?"

Brennan kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled.

"I'm going to try Baby."

Molly nodded and looked to the front door as it echoed a knock down the hall.

"Who's dat Mommy?"

Taking Molly's hand they walked toward the door.

"I think that might be Aunt Ange Sweetheart, she's gonna take you to day care today, so you can play with Belinda and Callie and then she'll bring you home later too, so we can all have our dinner together."

Molly smiled and nodded, watching her Mommy look through the peep hole and then open the door.

"Morning Sweetie, hey Angel."

"Auntie Angie, my Mommy's gonna be a nurse today for Daddy."

Angela winked at her best friend.

"I'm sure she is."

Brennan smiled and slapped her friend playfully, understanding exactly what she was insinuating, before turning to call out to Parker.

"Come on Parks, you'll be late."

Bones looked down at Molly and smiled.

"Go say bye to your Daddy."

The four year old ran off down the hall to her parent's bedroom, where she knew she'd find her father in bed.

"Bye Daddy I is going to little school now."

Booth smiled as his daughter ran into the room and climbed up on the bed with him. She crawled up between his legs and came to rest on his torso, where she was able to reach up and kiss his cheek.

"Oh Daddy will miss you Princess."

Molly smiled and pointed her little digit at him.

"But you not to worry and be lonely Daddy, Mommy is gonna take care of you and make you all better, so we can play more."

Booth smiled, he loved the little girl in his arms so much, for a child with such a rough start in life, a child who had been so mistrusting, she had certainly done a one eighty as far as her family were concerned and he couldn't be happier that he was one of those people.

**End Flashback**

Molly sat with a slight frown, her Daddy didn't look sick, he had some ouchies on his face and his arm, but he didn't look sick like last time he ate the bad pizza or even sick like his Mommy looked when she wouldn't wake up.

"Molly? Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Molly looked up to Miss Julia and nodded.

"My Daddy's sick, Mommy's gonna take care of him."

Julia smiled, squatting down and lifting the little girl into her arms.

"Oh dear, well I'm sure your Daddy will get better nice and quick if your Mommy's looking after him."

Molly played with the beads on Miss Julia's necklace and sighed.

"Hey I have an idea Molly…"

The four year old looked up with intrigue.

"Would you like to make a card for Daddy, telling him to get better?"

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Yes Please, my Daddy likes drawings."

Julia smiled.

"Does he? Well I'm sure he'll love a card then."

Molly nodded.

"Ok well, let's go for our walk and when we come back, we can have art time and you can make a special card."

Molly smiled and hugged her supervisor, making the young woman feel her heart warm and ache for a child of her own.

"Come on then."

She placed Molly on the ground and they walked toward the kids who were lined up at the locked doors, ready and waiting excitedly.

* * *

Booth groaned in pleasure as his fiancée gently worked his muscles, loosening and relaxing areas he hadn't realized were tight.

"Oh, yeah just there Bones, ahh God."

She smiled as she kneeled to his side, her nimble fingers applying a light pressure and moving in a circular motion.

"Oh that's it, oh hmm."

He hummed his approval and closed his eyes, feeling tired and lazy.

Brennan watched her finger tips depress his skin, working her digits against his ligaments and taut muscle groupings; she spoke each one in her head and smiled at the familiar feeling that came with knowing something that would never change.

"Do you need to go to work and file a report or anything about the accident Booth?"

He groaned and answered in a breathy tone.

"No… just gonna send Cullen an email later, apparently the truckie admitted fault at the scene, so… it's open shut really."

She nodded; glad they could just stay home without having to worry about abiding by protocol.

"Good."

* * *

"So how's your Dad?"

Parker smiled and shrugged.

"It's hard to tell sometimes, he's not injured bad or anything…"

Annie nodded and bit into her apple.

"He's kind of acting the same way he does after a really rough hockey match, you know all sore and achy, only this time it's worse coz he wasn't wearing padding."

Annie winced.

"My Mom said he was more upset he doesn't have the truck now?"

Parker laughed and nodded.

"Yup, once my Dad got fired and he was in huge trouble with work for going behind one of his bosses backs and investigating something, any way, he could have gotten in so much trouble, but he was more upset he got the SUV taken away… and his gun, he hates not having his work gun, but he still has his own."

Annie smiled and nodded.

"Maybe my Dad can loan your Dad a car, he's got heaps."

Parker smiled.

"It's ok, Mom told him he can use the sports car her publisher gave her, she doesn't use it and my Dad loves it."

Annie raised her brows.

"They just gave her a car?"

Parker chuckled.

"Yup… well she wrote a book and they gave her that as a present."

Annie was impressed and it was easy to see.

"Wow that's a good job to have."

The twelve year old shrugged.

"I don't think Mom likes it much, she says it used to be a hobby but now it's a chore, because she feels like she has to do it or she's letting people down."

"I guess, but she's made heaps of money from it hasn't she?"

"Yeah, but Mom and Dad both say, money isn't everything, you need to be happy too and money can't buy that, it only buys material comfort."

Annie nodded, she understood that, she looked at how her life had changed, all she had, but none of mattered really, sure she liked having creature comforts, but what made her happiest, was getting a hug from her parents now or hearing them tell her they loved her and that was something no amount of money could buy.

* * *

Booth stood under the warm spray of the shower, his back felt the most relaxed it had felt in months, Bones really knew her stuff when it came to; well everything but especially the human body, though he pretended it was just his body.

The water beat down in a direct path the massaging shower head swirling over the areas she had already loosened. Booth sighed; he knew after a long drink of water, he was going straight back to sleep, hopefully convincing his fiancée to join him.

Brennan took a bottle of water from the fridge and some fruit; she cut and plated it, before walking into the bedroom and placing on his bedside table.

She smiled at the towel still on the bed, memories of his supple flesh under her finger tips, she loved the thought that she was going to be the only woman to have the privilege of touching his body for now and until the end of time and that thought gave her an odd sense of satisfaction, especially when she considered what a fine specimen of the male form he was and the palpable envy of other women.

She heard the water turn off and pulled the towel from the bed, deciding that she would do a load of washing, considering she was home.

Booth dried himself slowly and brushed his teeth; he pulled a clean pair of boxers on and scrubbed the towel over his wet head, before tossing it in the hamper.

Stepping out of the steamy bathroom he smiled seeing the water and fruit on the table waiting for him.

"Thanks Bones!"

He called out and sat on the side of the bed; he also noticed a couple of pills and picked them up to see what they were.

"Pardon?"

He looked over to the door and smiled.

"I said thanks… for the water and fruit and…pills?"

He held the little white tablets out and raised his brows.

"What are these for?"

"Just paracetamol Booth, help you stay relaxed, so you don't undo all the good."

He uncapped the water and knocked the pills back without further question, picking up a wedge of apple, he crunched down.

"Whatta you doin out there Babe?"

"Laundry, why?"

"Coz, I want some company and I choose you."

Brennan smiled.

"I'll come back in soon."

He nodded and watched her disappear out the door again, Booth in actuality was perfectly happy on his own, knowing she was pottering around in the apartment somewhere, he could hear her and he could still smell her scent on the pillow beside him, so it was like she was actually next to him, but there was something about holding her in his arms that he would never get tired of.

True to her word, he heard the washing machine lid close down and then she was back with a soft smile on her face and bright blue eyes shining just for him. She pushed the door closed almost all the way and walked over to the bed, where she sat down gently and after toeing off her slippers scooted a little closer to him.

"How's your back feeling?"

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Really good, thanks."

He felt her shrug and he kissed her crown.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."

She heard him yawn rather than saw it and smiled, knowing he'd be asleep soon.

"I forgot to mention also, the financial adviser emailed me yesterday, we're right to put an offer in for the house."

Booth turned his head smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Yes, sorry, I would have told you sooner it's just with everything that happ…"

Booth placed his finger to her lips and smiled.

"It's ok."

She searched his eyes a moment and saw it really was ok, she guessed they'd both been a little preoccupied.

"So we're really gonna do this Bones? You and me, we're gonna buy a house?"

She smiled at his excited tone and nodded.

"Ye… well yes, if you still want to."

Booth kissed her cheek and chuckled.

"Hell yeah I still want to Babe."

They lay staring at each other for some time, their gazes slowly blurring as they each fell asleep.

* * *

"So how was Booth?"

Angela shrugged.

"I didn't see him Cam; he was still tucked up in bed…"

Cam smiled.

"Apparently, according to Parks, Bren wouldn't let him come out."

Cam smiled.

"Ha, bet he loved that."

Angela chuckled.

"I dunno, I reckon he'd be lovin it, having Bren play nurse and cater to him."

Cam nodded.

"True, did you see the truck?"

Angela winced.

"Nah, but I heard it's a write off, completely totaled, Booth's lucky to be alive."

Cam winced.

"Bet it gave Brennan a scare."

Angela nodded.

"Yeah, Parker said she's staying really close to him and is acting really Mom like toward him."

"Hmm, wonder how long he'll put up with that, Booth hates being mothered."

Angela shrugged.

"I think he'll let it go, he loves Bren and knows she's only trying to help."

Cam crossed her fingers.

"Let's hope so."

Angela looked to her watch and smiled.

"Anyway… you wanna join Hodgins and me for lunch, we're taking Molly?"

Cam smiled and looked to her office where a pile of paper work was waiting.

"Sure, just let me grab my jacket and purse."

"Well I'll just go get my husband."

Angela wandered off with Michael gurgling in her arms as he looked around the Lab like the curious squint he was bound to be.

* * *

"Camie does you only eat bunny food?"

Cam looked down at her plate of garden salad and smiled.

"Today yes Munchkin, I'm not very hungry."

Molly raised her brows.

"Does you want a fry?"

The four year old held out a half-eaten chip and smiled cutely.

"Umm, I'm ok thanks Sweetie, you eat that one."

Molly looked to the fried potato in her hand and back to Cam.

"You can picked up your own, dat one is mine."

She popped it in her mouth and chewed happily, pushing her plate slightly toward the pathologist.

"It's yummy."

Cam knew she wouldn't give up and so reached across, taking a mildly warm fry from the top of the pile.

"Thanks Munchkin, it's very kind of you to share."

Molly shrugged.

"Share-wing is care-wing."

The table smiled and nodded in agreement, all proud of how far the little girl before them had come, from the child who moved herself and her food away from everyone, to the little girl that offered to share and even pushed her plate closer to someone else.

Molly watched her Aunt chew and smiled.

"Yummy?"

Cam smiled and nodded.

"Yes they're very good."

"You can have more."

Angela smiled, wishing Booth and Brennan were here to see their daughter's behavior.

"I'm ok; I have my salad, but thank you Sweetheart."

Molly pulled the plate back and looked up at her Uncle who was smiling down beside her.

"Can you put more ketchup please?"

Hodgins looked to the plate and smiled.

"Haven't you got enough Mouse?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"I like lots please."

He shook the bottle the waitress had left and tipped it up, squirting the bare fries with the tomato flavoring.

"Fanks Uncle Hodgie."

He kissed her crown and smiled.

"You're welcome Mouse."

* * *

Annie and Parker sat down on the grass outside, neither felt like being in the noisy cafeteria today and had opted to sit outside in a quiet section of the school, a section a lot of the nerds and geeks sat and that was easily seen from the teacher's staff room, so generally avoided by bullies.

"Are you still going with your other Mom to see your grandparents on the weekend?"

"Yeah, Mom's picking me up from home today after school."

Annie listened to him sigh and knew he didn't really want to go.

"Do you miss your Mom?"

He shrugged.

"Sometimes and I wanna see her and Drew, but Grandma and Grandpa Stinson… they're not like Pops, they don't care about my school grades or sports or anything, Mom and them just sit drinking coffee and talking about the news and stuff."

Annie smiled.

"Can't you play with other kids in the street?"

"There aren't any, it's a street full of old people the only time there's kids on the street, is Easter, Christmas and Halloween."

Annie raised her brows and smiled sadly.

"Can you take your computer?"

He shrugged.

"No point really, I'll just take books."

Annie nodded.

"Will you take your cell?"

He smiled.

"I dunno, I'll ask Mom and Dad if I can, maybe we can text a little."

She nodded.

"I can call you?"

Parker beamed at her.

"That'd be awesome."

"What time should I call?"

He tilted his head, dinner was always at six thirty and it finished at seven fifteen exactly, he and his Mom would do the dishes and then he had to have a shower, lasting no more than three minutes.

"Umm about eight?"

Annie smiled and nodded.

"K, but put your phone on silent in case I have to ring later, I don't want anyone to get cranky at me."

He nodded.

"K, I'll email you before I leave Mom and Dad's if I can't take it with me though."

Annie nodded, she knew though that he'd be allowed, Tempe and Booth weren't very strict and she knew they would want him to be able to call if needed.

* * *

Brennan woke in her fiancé's arms, he was still sleeping peacefully, his fingers pressed to her skin firmly; even in sleep he didn't let her go, she smiled at the thought, feeling a warm sensation spread through her body.

She turned slowly against him, resting her chin on his pec as she watched him slumber.

"Hmm, what?"

She smiled.

"How'd you know?"

He smiled and licked his lips.

"I always know when you're watching me, just as I feel you enter a room before I see you."

She smiled turning her head and allowing her cheek to rest on his chest as she listened to the thud, thud, thud of his beating heart.

"How do you feel?"

He inhaled deeply and yawned.

"I'm ok, but I'd like to get up and maybe you and I can take a walk outside?"

She was hesitant; he could see it on her face.

"Come on Bones, you'll be with me, I need some fresh air and so do you."

She sighed.

"Ok, but just around the block and we're taking it easy."

Booth saluted her and smiled.

"Scouts honor."

"You weren't in the scouts."

Booth winked at her.

"The point stands, come on let's go."

* * *

**Another one down, please review.**


	181. Chapter 181

**Disclaimer – I make no profit from using the characters you recognize from the show Bones… come to think of it, I make no profit from the characters you don't recognize from the show too… how… utterly depressing.**

**A/N – Ok moving along.**

* * *

Monday morning rolled around very quickly, Booth was going in to work today, against Bones wishes, he was hoping to sort out the requisition forms for a new truck, while under the guise of work. Parker would be home tonight when Bec dropped him off after school and Brennan and Molly were going into the Jeffersonian.

Bones flopped down in her office chair and inhaled a cleansing breath. She'd dropped Molly off downstairs at day care and was hoping to catch up on a little paperwork.

Opening her email, she noted one from Sherry the estate agent.

'**Hello Temperance and Seeley, I placed your offer with the home owner, first thing this morning and they're considering now, I'll let you know as soon as I hear from them, Good luck. Sherry'**

Brennan smiled and opened a new page and selecting Booth's email address.

'**Hi just me, got a message from Sherry, she's placed our offer and is waiting on the outcome. How did you go getting another vehicle? Please be careful, don't strain yourself. Love Bones xxx.'**

She wasn't expecting any replies straight up and so hit Sherry's email again and replied with a thank you.

* * *

Booth smiled at the little get well card on his desk, he'd brought the handmade card into work with him and each time he looked at it, he didn't feel as stiff and sore. Molly had come home Friday from Day Care and couldn't wait to give the card she'd made all by herself.

**Flashback**

"Daddy, Daddy, is you awake!"

He chuckled at the high pitch question, thinking if he hadn't been awake, he would be now.

"Hey Princess, how was Day Care?"

She ran forward, her little back pack still on her back and bobbing around.

"Good, I maded you somefing to make you not feel bad no more."

Booth sat up and motioned her up on the bed.

"Did you? Well I feel better already just knowing you were thinking of Daddy."

Molly smiled as she pulled herself up onto the bed and sat beside her Daddy.

"What did you make?"

She handed the card over with a smile and waited in anticipation for his reaction.

"Oh wow, Princess, look at that."

"I did it Daddy, all by myself."

Booth smiled at the glitter and paint on the card there was a picture of two very fat oval people on the cover holding their stick like hands and smiling.

"Is that you and me Princess?"

She nodded and pointed to red person.

"Dat one is you Daddy and dat's me."

Booth looked at the yellow person and smiled.

"That's an excellent job you did and guess what?"

Molly's little eyes widened and her grin broadened at the thought of getting told something exciting.

"Daddy feels all better."

Molly cheered and clapped.

"Dat's magic Daddy."

Booth smiled and reached out to touch her nose.

"That's love Princess."

Molly leaned forward gently, unlike her normal crashing and hugged her Daddy tight.

"I love you lots Daddy."

Booth hugged her back and smiled as he breathed her in, something about being wrapped up in a child's arms made him feel whole and gave him a sense of innocence that you can only get from being with the young. He loved that feeling and he hoped it lasted for a long time to come yet.

**End Flashback**

Making sure he had his badge on his belt and his gun, he headed to the administration department and hoped he saw Helen there. Helen was in her mid-forties and was easily charmed, a small smile and a wink thrown in her direction and Seeley Booth could get whatever he wanted, not that he had ever run into too many problems there.

Entering the double doors, he smiled and walked straight up to Helen's desk and smiled.

* * *

Brennan stacked the completed files she'd powered through, to the left of her desk out of the way; she'd soon have to take them into Cam. Pulling her cell out of her pocket, she frowned at the number not recognizing it.

"Hello Brennan."

She paused and smiled.

"Oh yes hello Sherry, is this about the house?"

Brennan nodded and allowed her smile to spread.

"Yes thank you, I'll withdraw the funds today and deposit it, thank you, thank you so much."

She nodded.

"Four O'clock, yes I understand, we'll be there."

She hung up the cell and sat for a second, before gathering her bag and heading toward Cam's office with the files as a bribe.

Cam looked up to see her Forensic Anthropologist heading toward her; she smiled and looked at the stack files in her arms and the bag on her shoulder.

"Doctor Brennan are those for me?"

Bones looked down at her arms and smiled.

"Yes they all require your signature."

Cam nodded as Brennan placed them on the desk.

"Are…. You going somewhere Doctor Brennan?"

Glancing to her own bag she smiled.

"Hoping to yes, I just got a call from the real estate agent, the owners have accepted our offer on the house and I need to go organize the money at the bank, if that's ok with you."

Cam smiled and stood up.

"Congratulations."

Brennan smiled.

"So it's ok if I go?"

Cam was a little thrown off that she was being asked, usually the Bone lady just left and did her own thing, but she was grateful and responded in kind.

"Yes, yes go buy a house."

Brennan nodded, she felt it only right to ask, she had spent a lot of time lately away from the Lab and wanted to show Cam the respect of treating her as if she had some say in how things ran in the Lab, though they both knew her opinions really were just that; opinions.

"Thanks Cam, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Cam waved her off and smiled, watching as she disappeared out the door.

* * *

Booth walked up to his office happier than a pig in mud, he had the signed the papers for his new truck and had the keys in his hand, he chuckled and walked into his office.

"Bones?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Booth… you got another car I see."

He smiled and winked.

"Sure did… what… why are you here? Are the kids ok?"

She smiled and stood up.

"Fine yes… I… I have some news."

Booth placed the papers on his desk with the keys and looked up with a slight frown.

"Ok… are you going to tell me?"

"We… we need to go down to the bank and transfer the money for the house…"

Booth watched her face, still a little unsure what she meant.

"We got the house Booth!"

His smile broke free and he lunged forward hugging his girl tight.

"Oh… Yes!... Oh this is a good day, can… can we go now?"

She giggled and nodded against him.

"Yes that's why I'm here; I thought you'd like to come."

He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Thanks Bones…"

Picking up his keys he winked at her.

"I'm driving."

"Boo…"

She noted how happy his face was and decided not to ruin it.

"Fine."

Booth smiled and they left the office.

* * *

"How was your Grandma and Grandpa's?"

Parker yawned as they sat in study hall.

"Boring, Drew didn't even go, he got a job and had to take it coz work has been real slow, Grandma had her knitting club over and so I hung out in my room while Mom and Grandpa talked about politics."

Annie scrunched her nose up.

"Sorry you had no fun; maybe I'm lucky I only have Angela and Hodgins."

Parker smiled tightly, he loved having a big family, he just didn't have a lot in common with his Mom's half, so being with them wasn't so much fun.

"Maybe, I can't wait to get home this afternoon though, have you seen my Dad?"

Annie shook her head.

"Nope, I'm sure if there was something wrong though, Tempe would have called my Mom."

Parker smiled.

"I spoke to him while I was away, he said he was fine and bored, coz Mom wasn't letting him do anything."

Annie smiled.

"She's trying to look after him."

Parker smiled.

"I know, but it wouldn't be Dad if he didn't try and annoy her by wanting to get up."

Both kids looked up as the bell rang for class to change over.

"Let's go have lunch."

* * *

Molly giggled as she and the other kids played a new game called 'Simon says'. Julia was at the front of the play area giving out commands, but she had explained that the kids should only carry out the command if she says 'Simon says', so far three kids were out and sitting to the side, eighteen were left standing.

"Simon says… pat your tummy."

Thirty six hands plus Julia's own began patting their bellies; twelve hesitated for just a second.

"Simon says… jump up in the air."

All the kids began doing little jumps and giggling at the same time.

"Touch your nose."

Sixteen stood stock still; two obeyed the command and were out.

"Oh sorry guys, go sit down with others."

The game continued, fifteen, fourteen, eleven, nine, six, five and they ended it there after seven commands proved the remaining kids couldn't be put out of the game, stickers were given to the winners and everyone including those that were out, were given frozen oranges as treats.

"Good job everyone, well done."

They all cheered and sucked on the cold fruit, giving Julia and the other supervisors some peace and quiet for a while.

* * *

Booth and Brennan walked into the bank with their hands joined. They'd spent the car trip over discussing when and what they'd tell the kids, not that Molly would care, but she was still included. By the time they pulled into a parking space they had called Bec and told her what was happening, she had agreed to let them pick Parker up from school and she would drop his luggage off later at the apartment. She congratulated them on the house and said she'd see them all later, agreeing to join them for dinner considering she wasn't working late today.

"Do we need to speak to anyone in particular?"

Brennan smiled.

"I'd like to get a hold of the manager if possible."

Booth nodded as they were approached by a staff member.

"Good afternoon, may I be of assistance to you both?"

"Ah well we were hoping to speak with Mister Cloy."

The woman smiled.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but if he's free it would be appreciated."

She took out her pen and looked up.

"Could I grab your names please?"

"Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan."

The name registered instantly with the woman, she knew the account details well and knew Ms Brennan was one of the largest account holders within the branch.

"I'll let him know you're here."

Brennan smiled as she and Booth walked toward a set of couches.

"Thank you."

Booth looked to his fiancée and chuckled.

"Did you see her eyes nearly bug out of her head when she heard your name?"

Brennan smiled; she had noticed but pretended not to.

"I don't know what that means."

"Ms Brennan, Mister Booth hello, hello."

Tony walked over in his black suit and white shirt the red and yellow bank tie hanging from his neck, made Booth glad he got to pick his own ties. They both stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Good afternoon, hi."

Tony motioned them toward his office with a smile.

"Can I get you tea or coffee?"

Brennan shook her head and Booth verbally declined politely.

"Ok, take a seat and what can I do for you?"

He closed the door gently and took his seat behind his desk.

"We'd like to withdraw the money in our joint account and the money from account 'B'."

Tony looked up with wide eyes.

"All of it?"

Brennan smiled.

"Three sixty? Yes."

Tony typed a few details into his computer and swallowed.

"Are you dissatisfied with the ser…"

"No, we're purchasing a home together and need to transfer the money to…"

She removed a slip of paper from her bag and handed it over.

"These details, is a week clearance time enough?"

Tony nodded.

"Sure and did you want the joint account closed down or…"

Booth shook his head.

"No, leave it open and continue taking money from my savings account weekly, like you have been."

Brennan smiled.

"Mine also."

Booth was happy she had the intention to continue their plans and the fact she wasn't making a big deal of everything was reassuring, she was sticking to her word and that spoke a lot about the woman he was planning to marry.

"And will you both continue to forward money into the holiday account?"

They nodded and smiled.

Tony printed out the appropriate paper work and got them each to sign, making copies and copies of copies for all parties to hold.

"Ok so…"

He typed in the account number in front of him that Brennan had handed over.

"This is the account of Professional Real Estate holdings?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes and can you mark the transaction as S and T Booth."

Booth looked over and smiled at his fiancée.

"Changing your name already Bones."

She smiled.

"For the purposes of this, I think it will make things easier if it all goes under your surname, we'll both hold the deed, but when we marry, I'll change my details on it legally, all other paperwork, like bank transactions and the property stuff will be under Booth… if that's ok?'

He leaned to his left and kissed her cheek.

"Of course, sounds amazing to me."

She smiled.

"Ok, all funds have been transferred they'll go in overnight and you'll receive an automated email by eight Am tomorrow."

Brennan and Booth both nodded and smiled, feeling somewhat relieved that the first step was over and done with. Booth clapped his hands together and sighed.

"Great."

Tony nodded and looked to his customers, Booth was a relatively new account holder, but any friend of Temperance Brennan was welcome in this institution they liked to keep their high enders happy and she was a high, high ender.

"Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

Booth and Brennan looked to each other and shook their heads, before looking back to Tony.

"Nope that's it today, thanks Buddy."

Booth held his hand out and shook Tony's again in thanks as he and Bones stood up and made a move to leave.

* * *

The afternoon flew by, on final bell Annie waited for Parker by the school gates and they walked out together.

"Parker you smell."

He chuckled.

"Thanks."

She smiled and tilted her head.

"Don't you shower after gym?"

He shrugged.

"Normally, but I'm going home."

She figured that made sense, but still wrinkled her nose at the scent of boy sweat. Pulling her bag off one shoulder, she held it to her belly and opened the front pocket.

"Watcha looking for?"

She smiled.

"Nothing."

Parker frowned, but was caught off guard when she sprayed him with some sweet candy smelling spray.

"HEY! ANNIE!"

She giggled as he waved his arms through the air trying to disperse the vapors.

"Now I'm gonna smell like a girl."

She put the spray back in her bag and readjusted it onto her back.

"Better than smelling how you did."

Parker shook his head and smiled.

"You've never complained before."

"You never smelled that bad."

Parker wrapped an arm around her shoulders, laughing as she yelped and giggled trying to get free from his hold.

"Well I just ran four laps of the oval and played soccer; sorry I can't smell like…"

He sniffed his arm trying to work out what it was.

"All sweet like you."

She smiled but cringed again as she felt his damp hair against her cheek.

"Parker!"

He laughed and let her go, watching as she straightened her clothes and looked to him pointedly.

"That was gross."

He shrugged.

"We can't all smell pretty."

He smiled as she blushed.

"It's honeysuckle."

Parker furrowed his brow.

"Huh?"

"The smell, its honeysuckle."

His brow rose.

"Ok… is that a flower."

"Yup, I have the soap too, but it makes me itchy so I don't use it."

Parker stored the information for a later day and smiled.

"Hey look, my Mom's here."

Annie looked up thinking he meant Rebecca, which they were expecting so she couldn't understand his surprise until she saw Tempe.

"Cool."

Angela and Brennan had been watching the two muck around as they came down the hill toward them. They had chuckled at Annie spraying Parker and smiled when he semi tackled her, both kids wore bright smiles that could be seen from the distance and that made their Mom's happy.

"Come you two, Parker let's go Sweetheart, we need to be somewhere."

He frowned and looked to Annie briefly, before looking back to his Mom.

"I thought Mom was picking me up? Where are we going?"

She smiled.

"I'll tell you on the way ther…"

She hugged him as he stepped into her.

"Home…"

He chuckled as she wrinkled her nose.

"So you can have a shower…"

Parker smiled as she kissed his head, obviously not overly worried.

"Say bye."

Parker and Brennan said goodbye and they were off to meet Booth at the real estate agent's office, Molly already waiting in her car seat.

"PARKA!"

He smiled as he climbed into the back seat.

"He… Wow, what did you do to your face Molly?"

She smiled.

"It's litta."

He chuckled.

"I think you mean glitter and… why is it on your face?"

"Callie falled over and she was holding it and it went WHOOSH! In the air and all over us, it was funny; Miss Julia tried to clean it off us, but she sayed we need to have a good rub-a-dub-dub in da shower."

Parker looked to his Mom's unamused expression in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Maybe you should get Dad you give you a rub-a-dub-dub in the shower tonight."

Molly raised her brows and shrugged, she didn't know her Mom was concerned about her being covered in the tiny pieces of colored foil, she didn't understand it worried her Mom that it could be dangerous.

"Just don't get it in your eyes ok."

The four year old nodded.

"Blinda and Joey did they cried and sayed it hurt, Joey's Mommy came and had to wash his eyes and Miss Julia said tomorrow there's no more g-litta anymore."

Brennan pulled the car into a parking space out the front of the apartment; she handed the key back to Parker and raised her brows.

"I want you to have the quickest shower you have ever had, you've got five minutes, go."

He smiled, jumping across his sister and bolting up the steps to the foyer.

* * *

Booth stood outside the real estate, he'd been expecting Bones and the kids to already be here, but he couldn't see the car and no one inside had seen them. He looked to his watch and smiled, two more minutes and she would officially be late, for the first time since meeting her.

He pulled his cell out to check if he'd missed a call, but nothing had come through, he looked to the street as the blue Prius drove toward him, parking directly in front of him, with three smiling occupants.

* * *

"Tempe looked real happy Mom."

Angela smiled as her and her daughter prepared dinner in the kitchen.

"She did huh?"

Annie nodded.

"She must want the house real bad."

"Yeah I guess she does Sweetie, it will be Bren's first house living with people she loves and who love her since she was fifteen, so it's pretty important to her."

Annie smiled.

"I hope they get it, Parkers really excited too."

Angela smiled, handing her daughter the salad dressing and the grater for the carrot.

"I bet he is, I just wish they'd tell us where the house was."

Annie nodded.

"Parker almost told me by accident the other day, but he stopped himself and changed the subject to math."

Angela smiled.

"Hmm well so long as they're not leaving the state."

Annie looked up wide eyed.

"You don't really think they would?"

Angela could see her daughter's worry and kicked herself for even thinking it.

"No Honey, I was mucking around... besides they have Parks, no way Rebecca would allow her son to leave the state permanently.

* * *

The meeting at the real estate went very well, after they managed to calm Parker down again. They signed the paperwork and were told to come back on Friday for the keys and the house was theirs, so long as the payment went through.

The family headed to the diner for celebratory milkshakes, before stopping in to pick up some packing boxes from a storage center on K Street.

"Ok so… three for each room, to start with?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, well we still have the boxes for Parker's belongings, so we can reuse those and we have our cases and there are boxes in the garage still from when you moved in."

Booth nodded and did a mental head count, smiling at the guy behind the counter.

"Hey Buddy, can we get twelve chest size boxes thanks?"

"Sure, won't be a sec and that'll be thirty four dollars, no checks."

Booth smiled holding his credit card up with a smile.

"No problem."

The young guy nodded and disappeared out the back for a second, before returning with the boxes, flattened and held together with a packing band.

"Ok, so credit Sir?"

Booth nodded, swiping his card and entering his pin.

Molly sat on the seats, looking at the magazines on the table, bright pictures and glossy pages were enough to hold the four year old's attention, allowing her parents and brother to concentrate on other things.

Parker smiled and moved to his Mom's side.

"This so cool Mom, don't you think it's cool, we're moving to a house, can we get a dog?"

Booth turned to face his son.

"Hey!"

Parker looked over guilty faced.

"Sorry."

Parker knew he should be satisfied with what he had and what they were all getting and he was, but he'd never been in a position where he could have a dog, his Mom, never wanted one and said they were a pain, when you wanted to go away and his Dad had always lived in the apartment so that meant no animals except fish or birds considering his Dad wasn't fond of cats. Now though; now they were moving into a house, with a huge backyard that was fully fenced and secure and a dog would love it out there, but his Dad was right, he should be thankful and let things settle before he started asking for more things.

Brennan threaded her fingers through her son's hair and smiled, leaning in she whispered to him.

"We'll work on your Dad."

Parker looked up. Catching her wink he grinned and chuckled as his Dad rolled his eyes.

Booth groaned internally at their conspiring, wondering what he was in for, now that they were financially and romantically joined, not to mention bound by having a family he was loathe to lose.

He shook his head and accepted his receipt, taking the boxes he inhaled deeply and took a step toward a new life.

* * *

**Fin, for another chapter. Pleeeeeease review.**


	182. Chapter 182

**Ok third time uploading this.**

**Disclaimer – You all know the deal.**

**A/N – Jump forward… oh say five days… MOVING DAY!**

* * *

Brennan yawned as she sat on the living room floor and wrapped her Mayan vases in bubble wrap, before boxing them up.

"Hey, look who's here."

She looked up at Booth's voice and smiled, seeing Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Wendell and Annie.

"Hey, what are you guys you doing here?"

Cam smiled and looked at the boxes and newspaper everywhere.

"We thought we'd come and lend a hand."

"MOM!"

Brennan turned hearing Parker call her as he walked down the hall with the phone in his hand.

He smiled shyly, seeing everyone standing around.

"Hey, sorry I… I didn't hear you guy's com…"

Brennan smiled and interrupted his apology.

"What did the pet shop say?"

He hung the phone up in the cradle and waved at Annie as she stepped toward him, before answering his Mom.

"He said we need to come down and get some special transport bags and he'll show us how to fill it and tie them up, he said when we get to the new house, we use the same process we did in the beginning before getting the fish."

Brennan frowned.

"The fish have to stay in the bag for two weeks?"

She squinted.

"Oh no, we just do everything quicker and use warm water to fill the tanks and he'll give us some drops for the water to help promote a stress free environment, so they don't die of shock."

She nodded thinking that sounded far more reasonable than keeping the poor creatures in a bag for a long period of time.

"I can take you to the pet shop Parks? I've done the whole moving fish thing before."

Parker smiled at his Aunt Cam and raised his brows to his parents asking if he could go.

Brennan nodded.

"Go put some decent clothes on though please."

Parker looked down at his torn shorts and dusty tee and smiled.

Cam smiled and looked to Annie.

"You want to come as well?"

Annie smiled looking up to her parents who both nodded.

Parker walked out a moment later, jeans, shirt and joggers and it was plain to see he'd washed his face and brushed his hair also. Booth chuckled, he remembered Becca telling him how hard it was to get Parker to change when he was in his 'around the house' clothes, Bones had never had any problems getting him to do anything she wanted, Booth was certain if she asked, Parker would walk through fire for her.

"Is Annie coming too?"

The young girl smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

Both twelve year old's smiled.

Angela looked around and frowned.

"Where's Molly?"

Booth smiled.

"She's telling her toys why they have to go in the box for a little while; she's explaining to them that if they have a little sleep, she'll wake them up when they can get out again."

Everyone smiled, though Hodgins walked down the hall to check how his Mouse's meeting was going.

"I promise Teddy, it won't be for long time, Daddy sayed it's just a little time, we're getting new home and we don't want anyone to get lost on the way."

She picked Pluto up and petted his head before dropping him in the box gently.

"Good puppy Pluto, you is sleeping now."

Hodgins smiled as he watched her quietly from the hall.

"Come on woofy, you is needing to go in too now."

She picked him up and petted him, telling him he was asleep and placing him in the box also.

Hodgins walked in slowly and smiled.

"Hey Mouse…"

The four year old looked up and smiled.

"Uncle Hodgie."

"Hi, watcha doin?"

Molly looked to the box and then back again, raising her index finger to her lips in a hushing motion.

"Shhh they is sleeping, Daddy sayed we is going to another home altogether and they should be in the box so they don't get lost."

Hodgins nodded and squatted down in front of her.

"Well your Daddy is very smart."

Molly nodded again and picked up Teddy.

"But Teddy don't wanna go in, he says it's dark and scary inside the box and he wants to stay out so he can see."

Hodgins held his hands out to Teddy and smiled when she passed him over without hesitation. He recognized the teddy as the one she had when he first met her, she had held that teddy tightly. He knew she had had it since her time in the shelter and wondered if she identified with the bear, perhaps the bear was able to express the fear she couldn't, Hodgins wondered if his little Mouse had ever been locked inside a box and then seeing the way she was biting down her lip he realized she had.

"Well Teddy, is this true? You're scared of the dark?"

He lifted Teddy to his ear and nodded as if the bear were talking to him.

"Ok Teddy well I have an idea, would you like to hear it?"

Molly smiled and nodded, watching as her uncle pulled his keys from his pocket and removed a little key ring torch.

"How about we…"

He flicked it on.

"Put this in the box too and you can hold it the whole time."

Molly raised her brows at the wonderful idea and clapped quietly.

"He likes that idea Uncle Hodgie."

Hodgins smiled, handing the toy and the torch back, he watched the little girl kiss her bear's forehead and place him in the box with the torch.

* * *

Cam, Annie and Parker walked into the pet shop.

"Hi guys I'm Sam, can I help you out at all?"

Parker smiled.

"I think I spoke to you on the phone a little while ago."

Sam smiled.

"Parker right?"

The twelve year old smiled and nodded.

"Yep."

"Come on over this way, how many fish are you bagging up?"

"Ten, two tanks have five fish in each."

Sam nodded and grabbed four bags, plus two extra.

"Ok these four are for you to take with you and here are the sachets of armor coat that's the stress reliever I was talking about, you pour half a sachet in each bag."

Parker nodded as he was handed two sachets.

"Every bag has a line on it to show you where the water should be filled to and I'll give you some rubber bands to tie it off with."

"Thanks."

Sam smiled.

"Now, bag tying one o one, ready?"

All three heads bobbed in an affirmative action and watched as Sam begun.

* * *

Hodgins, Wendell and Booth had begun loading Angela's van and Booth's SUV with boxes to take to the house, while Bones and Angela continued packing.

"So are you excited Sweetie? Moving into a house?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, I was concerned at first, but since we got engaged… I dunno, I feel more secure in our relationship and I want us to have a home, I'm ready for this Ange."

Angela smiled, wiping the tear from her eye.

"Oh Sweetie, it's so good to hear you say that."

Brennan smiled.

"Booth is excited too, he's been on the ninth cloud since we decided to get a house."

"I think you mean cloud nine Honey and of course he has, Booth has loved you a long time this would just be the cherry on top for him."

Brennan squinted.

"Though I'm not sure what seeded fruit has to do with anything, I do believe I understand your meaning and yes with marriage and a home, I think the only thing Booth and I will be lacking is a biological child of our mixed DNA."

Angela cringed internally at her friend's words, but was also elated by the realization Brennan was still thinking of having a baby.

* * *

"So are you still planning to go to Australia?"

Brennan looked up.

"Yes, why wouldn't we?"

"I just thought with the house and the sale of the apartment…"

"Booth and I have a separate account set up, we've been putting money aside since we got back from California."

Angela grinned.

"Wow that's great Honey and is Rebecca ok with it?"

Brennan wrinkled her nose slightly.

"She's fine with it now, we're contemplating January and we'll go for just over two weeks, turns out Bec and Drew were planning a trip to the Canary Islands anyway for the same time."

"Mommy?"

Brennan looked up as Molly walked into the living room.

"Hey Baby, what's the matter?"

"Mommy I not wanna put stuff in boxes no more, I wanna play."

Brennan smiled and held her hand out to her daughter.

"We'll play later Sweetheart, we have to finish packing and with Daddy's arm still not working very well and all our family here, we need to get as much done today as possible."

Molly sighed and plopped herself down on the floor beside Michael on his rug.

"Why does Michael not pack too?"

Brennan smiled.

"He's too little Baby."

She looked to him and frowned slightly.

"Lucky baby."

Angela giggled.

"Hey Molly, how about you and I go get some drinks ready for everyone?"

Molly stood up and walked over to her Aunt, still not completely satisfied, but making drinks was better than packing boxes.

"Ok."

She sighed and took Angela's hand as they both waked into the kitchen.

Brennan smiled and looked to Michael who mumbled about something he'd obviously found interesting.

"Oh, would you like to make drinks also?"

He gurgled again and she smiled, looking back to her wrapping of a Chinese fortune dragon.

* * *

Cam drove the kids to a bakery down the street, where she gave them money to buy a selection of treats for everyone at the apartment. They got donuts, muffins and pasties plus some little cakes and slices. The baker placed it all in a couple of cake boxes and they paid and left the store in delight.

"Thanks Aunt Cam this is awesome."

She smiled and motioned them both back in the car.

"No problems, let's get back and feed them all huh?"

Annie smiled and sniffed the now sweet air wafting around the car.

"It smells delicious, when Maddie cooks biscuits and cakes, the whole house smells wonderful like this."

Parker smiled.

"You should smell the apartment when Mom cooks cinnamon buns."

Cam smiled as the two talked about how certain scents made them hungry or think of certain things.

"What's that called Aunt Cam?"

She looked up in the rear view mirror and raised her brows.

"What's that?"

"When a smell reminds you of something, like a place?"

"Olfactory sense."

Parker repeated the word on his tongue and then said aloud.

"It sounds weird."

Cam smiled.

"The word olfactory is actually taken from the nerve in your nose, it processes smells and triggers a reaction in the brain to that scent. This was actually once an instinct humans relied on to automatically remind them of danger or somewhere they had been, animals still rely heavily on their olfactory nerve to make them remember safe paths during migration, what foods to eat and what to avoid…"

"How?"

Cam smiled; she loved these kids they always so willing to learn.

"Well… let's see… Parker I know you're allergic to avocado right?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, yuck."

Cam smiled.

"What happens when you see avocado?"

Parker shrugged.

"I think about how it made me sick."

"Right, animals do the same the thing, if you didn't have a name for what you were allergic to, you would look at it and smell it and remember how sick it made you and then not eat it that's your olfactory nerve working for you. Same goes; when you smell smoke you think danger."

Both kids nodded.

"Our brains are pretty smart to remember all this stuff, like sometimes I don't think I remember something until I smell something to remind me."

"Our brains are like big computer hard drives Parks, capable of storing hundreds of thousands of terabits of information, memories, images and smells."

Annie smiled thinking of the years' worth of stuff she could fill her brain up with.

Cam pulled up into the spot behind Angela's van and turned the ignition off.

"Ok, let's go guys."

She heard two seat belts release and the sound of Parker sliding across the back seat to Annie's side as she got out onto the footpath, both holding onto a cake box each.

"Where's the fish bags Parks?"

He smiled.

"In my pockets, I folded em up on the way."

Cam nodded and the three walked upstairs to the foyer.

* * *

Booth, Wendell and Hodgins stood waiting for the elevator, someone upstairs had obviously called it and now they had to wait for it to return.

"So you haven't told us where this house is, what's the big surprise?"

Booth smiled.

"You'll see."

They hadn't meant to keep the location a secret, it had just worked out that way, but now they were enjoying the little game. Booth was slightly concerned how Hodgins and Angela would feel having them so close and they had already laid down the ground rules with Parker that he wasn't to spend every waking moment over the Hodgins place and he wasn't to invite himself over.

"Just tell us you're not taking all this stuff to the airport and moving to some distant country to start your own race of super humans."

Booth chuckled.

"You know Hodgins that didn't come up, but now that you mention it, we…"

"Dad!"

All three heads turned at timid but familiar voice of Annie as she called out.

"Hey Kiddo, oh whata you got in the box?"

Annie smiled.

"Cam let us pick out morning tea for everyone; I picked you a mocha doughnut with sprinkles."

Hodgins smiled proudly and placed his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Ok Angel, can you put two ice cubes in each cup please?"

Molly nodded and as she stood on the kitchen chair at the bench, she plopped two cubes into each glass, listening to the 'tink' as it hit the sides before seeing each cube float to the surface.

"Great work Sweetheart."

Molly beamed at the praise and handed the tub of left over ice cubes back to her Aunt Angela.

"Is it all done?"

Angela turned from where she was placing the ice cubes back in the freezer and smiled. She heard the front door close and the distinct sound of Hodgins laughter, letting her know the boys were back from their third trip down to the cars.

"Yup, I think I heard everyone come back, how about you go get them all and tell them to come to the kitchen."

Molly jumped down off the chair with a cheesy grin and ran off into the living room.

* * *

Wendell stood off to the side watching everyone laugh and chat. He smiled as Angela and Booth laughed about something, Brennan, Cam and Hodgins were chatting about something serious by the looks of it, though it was a happy conversation their bright eyes and slightly turned up lips telling him so. The kids sat at the table, munching away on treats and sipping at juice while they laughed.

He was so glad to have happened upon this family, he couldn't imagine his life now without knowing them. They were smart and kind, loyal and truly good people who wanted to help make the world a better place. Wendell had never dreamed to find an extended family at the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab, but that's exactly what he had found and one day, he hoped to introduce them to the woman who encouraged him to follow his heart and reach for his dreams; his Mom.

"Hey Wendell!"

He looked over at Booth and smiled.

"Whatta standing back there on your own for? Get over here."

Booth motioned him over and smiled, while Wendell once more sent up a silent prayer of thanks for how his life had changed.

* * *

Booth smiled as he drove through DC, leading the others down the streets and smiling at the thought of Angela and Hodgins recognizing the route home.

Brennan and the kids were behind him, Cam and Wendell behind them and Hodgins and Angela behind them. To anyone else it would look like four cars in a normal flow of traffic, to Booth he felt like head of the entourage and it filled him with a sense of pride to be in the lead.

* * *

"Do you think he's taking the scenic route?"

Hodgins smiled.

"I dunno, you know how Booth likes to get where he's going without delay, I'm not sure he understands the concept of a scenic route."

Angela smiled and nodded. It was true, Seeley Booth hated messing around, he liked the best outcome in the quickest possible time and taking the long way round just wasn't conducive to that.

"Yeah you're right, I just feel like he's joking around by taking us hom… hey…"

Hodgins glanced over to his wife and smiled.

"What is it Ange?"

"You don't think… nah Bren would hav…"

Hodgins frowned.

"Ange?"

"I… I think they… they got the house down the road from us, you know the coffee colored two storey…"

Hodgins eyes widened and he smiled.

"You think?"

Angela nodded.

"Think about it, why else would they keep it a secret, plus it makes perfect sense, it's still close to the Lab and the Hoover, Parker would still be in the school district, it's far enough away from Rebecca and Drew…"

"You're right Babe and Booth knows this is the way we go home, I mean there's two other more well know ways to go, but he's going the way we led him… Oh Annica's gonna flip having Parker so near."

Angela frowned slightly.

"You mean that in a good way right?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Yeah, it gives her someone to hang out with, she refuses to make friends with the kids in the street the other day, we were out the front talking to Charles on the gate and two girls walked over from school, it was obvious she knew them, but when they asked her to come hang out, she told them she had homework and she wasn't allowed."

Angela smiled sadly.

"Well they're probably the same rotten kids that have made her life hell at school, she's not going to forgive them easily, I know I wouldn't."

Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just think it would be great if Parker was a little closer so they could hang out."

Angela agreed but she wondered what had eased his concern about them hanging out so much.

"Yeah, but what happened to 'I don't want them alone so much'?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"Parker's a good kid… a really good kid and I trust him, despite hormones and pressures or influences from other kids, I know he'd never do anything that might hurt our daughter or upset her, I got a little overprotective is all, neither of them are the sort of kids that would do anything without thinking of the consequences."

Angela nodded as they took the final turn into the street they called home.

"This is gonna be so great having them close like this."

Hodgins knew Angela would love having her best friend a stone's throw away and truth be told, he was also looking forward to having them so close.

Booth pulled into the drive and opened the automatic garage doors to allow easy access for all the boxes to be taken in. He turned off the ignition and climbed out from the car, quickly joining Brennan and the kids.

"Oh my God, you're gonna live just here?"

Parker smiled at Annie's uncharacteristic squeals.

"Uh huh."

"Oh my God, we… we live just there!"

Booth, Brennan and Parker all laughed at her excitement, while Molly frowned wondering what all the noise was about.

Annie hugged Parker tightly, turning when she heard her parents walk up behind them.

"Did you know? Did you know this is where they're gonna live?"

Her parents smiled and shook their heads.

"No Sweetie, but we worked it out on the way here…"

Angela looked up to Brennan and smiled, holding her arms out she pulled her friend into her arms and hugged her tight.

"This so great Bren, we're neighbors."

"So you're ok with it then?"

Hodgins and Angela both looked a little taken aback.

"Ok with it? Why wouldn't we be?"

Booth shrugged.

"We just didn't want you to feel crowded I guess."

"Dude this is great, having you guys live closer is fantastic."

Cam and Wendell walked up the drive and smiled.

"Nice."

Brennan smiled at Cam and then looked up at her new home.

"The furniture will be brought over tomorrow, so it's a little bare inside, but this is what we decided on."

Cam and Wendell were both impressed.

"Hey Bud…"

Parker looked up at his Dad.

"Why don't you take everyone on a tour huh?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok cool, come on everyone, come see the pool."

Booth and Brennan watched them all walk off, chatting and smiling happily. Booth leaned back on the SUV and pulled his fiancée against his torso.

"Welcome home Bones."

She smiled and looked up at the new home they would share as a family.

"Welcome home Booth."

She tip toed up as he kissed her lips gently.

"We can have any life we want Bones… This is a whole new chapter."

She smiled and nodded.

"New life, new memories."

He pulled her in close to his body, feeling her heart beat solidly against his own, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. They were starting a new life together, in a shared home, with two kids, family across the road and a wedding on the way. Seeley Booth was one happy man and he knew by the dreamy look on his girl's face she was nothing but happy.

* * *

**End of another Please review.**


	183. Chapter 183

**STOP... THIS IS CHAPTER 183 AGAIN, LOADED AS CHAPTER 184 THE REAL 184 WILL BE POSTED IN 13 HOURS AS 185, PENDING FF. REASON I'M DOING THIS, FF IS SCREWING WITH ME BIG TIME AND AFTER A DAY OF HAVING THE REAL CHAPTER 183 UP AND ALLOWING ME TO COLLECT REVIEWS, IT'S DECIDED TO MISPLACE MY CHAPTER AND WIPE IT FROM MY STORY. IF I DELETE IT FROM MY UPLOADS, I'LL LOSE MY REVIEWS AND I'M NOT PREPARED TO DO THAT. SO HERE IS CHAPTER 183 AGAIN.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer – You all know the deal.**

**A/N – Jump forward… oh say five days… MOVING DAY!**

Brennan yawned as she sat on the living room floor and wrapped her Mayan vases in bubble wrap, before boxing them up.

"Hey, look who's here."

She looked up at Booth's voice and smiled, seeing Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Wendell and Annie.

"Hey, what are you guys you doing here?"

Cam smiled and looked at the boxes and newspaper everywhere.

"We thought we'd come and lend a hand."

"MOM!"

Brennan turned hearing Parker call her as he walked down the hall with the phone in his hand.

He smiled shyly, seeing everyone standing around.

"Hey, sorry I… I didn't hear you guy's com…"

Brennan smiled and interrupted his apology.

"What did the pet shop say?"

He hung the phone up in the cradle and waved at Annie as she stepped toward him, before answering his Mom.

"He said we need to come down and get some special transport bags and he'll show us how to fill it and tie them up, he said when we get to the new house, we use the same process we did in the beginning before getting the fish."

Brennan frowned.

"The fish have to stay in the bag for two weeks?"

She squinted.

"Oh no, we just do everything quicker and use warm water to fill the tanks and he'll give us some drops for the water to help promote a stress free environment, so they don't die of shock."

She nodded thinking that sounded far more reasonable than keeping the poor creatures in a bag for a long period of time.

"I can take you to the pet shop Parks? I've done the whole moving fish thing before."

Parker smiled at his Aunt Cam and raised his brows to his parents asking if he could go.

Brennan nodded.

"Go put some decent clothes on though please."

Parker looked down at his torn shorts and dusty tee and smiled.

Cam smiled and looked to Annie.

"You want to come as well?"

Annie smiled looking up to her parents who both nodded.

Parker walked out a moment later, jeans, shirt and joggers and it was plain to see he'd washed his face and brushed his hair also. Booth chuckled, he remembered Becca telling him how hard it was to get Parker to change when he was in his 'around the house' clothes, Bones had never had any problems getting him to do anything she wanted, Booth was certain if she asked, Parker would walk through fire for her.

"Is Annie coming too?"

The young girl smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

Both twelve year olds smiled.

Angela looked around and frowned.

"Where's Molly?"

Booth smiled.

"She's telling her toys why they have to go in the box for a little while; she's explaining to them that if they have a little sleep, she'll wake them up when they can get out again."

Everyone smiled, though Hodgins walked down the hall to check how his Mouse's meeting was going.

"I promise Teddy, it won't be for long time, Daddy sayed it's just a little time, we're getting new home and we don't want anyone to get lost on the way."

She picked Pluto up and petted his head before dropping him in the box gently.

"Good puppy Pluto, you is sleeping now."

Hodgins smiled as he watched her quietly from the hall.

"Come on woofy, you is needing to go in too now."

She picked him up and petted him, telling him he was asleep and placing him in the box also.

Hodgins walked in slowly and smiled.

"Hey Mouse…"

The four year old looked up and smiled.

"Uncle Hodgie."

"Hi, watcha doin?"

Molly looked to the box and then back again, raising her index finger to her lips in a hushing motion.

"Shhh they is sleeping, Daddy sayed we is going to another home altogether and they should be in the box so they don't get lost."

Hodgins nodded and squatted down in front of her.

"Well your Daddy is very smart."

Molly nodded again and picked up Teddy.

"But Teddy don't wanna go in, he says it's dark and scary inside the box and he wants to stay out so he can see."

Hodgins held his hands out to Teddy and smiled when she passed him over without hesitation. He recognized the teddy as the one she had when he first met her, she had held that teddy tightly. He knew she had had it since her time in the shelter and wondered if she identified with the bear, perhaps the bear was able to express the fear she couldn't, Hodgins wondered if his little Mouse had ever been locked inside a box and then seeing the way she was biting down her lip he realized she had.

"Well Teddy, is this true? You're scared of the dark?"

He lifted Teddy to his ear and nodded as if the bear were talking to him.

"Ok Teddy well I have an idea, would you like to hear it?"

Molly smiled and nodded, watching as her uncle pulled his keys from his pocket and removed a little key ring torch.

"How about we…"

He flicked it on.

"Put this in the box too and you can hold it the whole time."

Molly raised her brows at the wonderful idea and clapped quietly.

"He likes that idea Uncle Hodgie."

Hodgins smiled, handing the toy and the torch back, he watched the little girl kiss her bear's forehead and place him in the box with the torch.

* * *

Cam, Annie and Parker walked into the pet shop.

"Hi guys I'm Sam, can I help you out at all?"

Parker smiled.

"I think I spoke to you on the phone a little while ago."

Sam smiled.

"Parker right?"

The twelve year old smiled and nodded.

"Yep."

"Come on over this way, how many fish are you bagging up?"

"Ten, two tanks have five fish in each."

Sam nodded and grabbed four bags, plus two extra.

"Ok these four are for you to take with you and here are the sachets of armor coat that's the stress reliever I was talking about, you pour half a sachet in each bag."

Parker nodded as he was handed two sachets.

"Every bag has a line on it to show you where the water should be filled to and I'll give you some rubber bands to tie it off with."

"Thanks."

Sam smiled.

"Now, bag tying one o one, ready?"

All three heads bobbed in an affirmative action and watched as Sam begun.

* * *

Hodgins, Wendell and Booth had begun loading Angela's van and Booth's SUV with boxes to take to the house, while Bones and Angela continued packing.

"So are you excited Sweetie? Moving into a house?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, I was concerned at first, but since we got engaged… I dunno, I feel more secure in our relationship and I want us to have a home, I'm ready for this Ange."

Angela smiled, wiping the tear from her eye.

"Oh Sweetie, it's so good to hear you say that."

Brennan smiled.

"Booth is excited too, he's been on the ninth cloud since we decided to get a house."

"I think you mean cloud nine Honey and of course he has, Booth has loved you a long time this would just be the cherry on top for him."

Brennan squinted.

"Though I'm not sure what seeded fruit has to do with anything, I do believe I understand your meaning and yes with marriage and a home, I think the only thing Booth and I will be lacking is a biological child of our mixed DNA."

Angela cringed internally at her friend's words, but was also elated by the realization Brennan was still thinking of having a baby.

* * *

"So are you still planning to go to Australia?"

Brennan looked up.

"Yes, why wouldn't we?"

"I just thought with the house and the sale of the apartment…"

"Booth and I have a separate account set up, we've been putting money aside since we got back from California."

Angela grinned.

"Wow that's great Honey and is Rebecca ok with it?"

Brennan wrinkled her nose slightly.

"She's fine with it now, we're contemplating January and we'll go for just over two weeks, turns out Bec and Drew were planning a trip to the Canary Islands anyway for the same time."

"Mommy?"

Brennan looked up as Molly walked into the living room.

"Hey Baby, what's the matter?"

"Mommy I not wanna put stuff in boxes no more, I wanna play."

Brennan smiled and held her hand out to her daughter.

"We'll play later Sweetheart, we have to finish packing and with Daddy's arm still not working very well and all our family here, we need to get as much done today as possible."

Molly sighed and plopped herself down on the floor beside Michael on his rug.

"Why does Michael not pack too?"

Brennan smiled.

"He's too little Baby."

She looked to him and frowned slightly.

"Lucky baby."

Angela giggled.

"Hey Molly, how about you and I go get some drinks ready for everyone?"

Molly stood up and walked over to her Aunt, still not completely satisfied, but making drinks was better than packing boxes.

"Ok."

She sighed and took Angela's hand as they both waked into the kitchen.

Brennan smiled and looked to Michael who mumbled about something he'd obviously found interesting.

"Oh, would you like to make drinks also?"

He gurgled again and she smiled, looking back to her wrapping of a Chinese fortune dragon.

* * *

Cam drove the kids to a bakery down the street, where she gave them money to buy a selection of treats for everyone at the apartment. They got donuts, muffins and pasties plus some little cakes and slices. The baker placed it all in a couple of cake boxes and they paid and left the store in delight.

"Thanks Aunt Cam this is awesome."

She smiled and motioned them both back in the car.

"No problems, let's get back and feed them all huh?"

Annie smiled and sniffed the now sweet air wafting around the car.

"It smells delicious, when Maddie cooks biscuits and cakes, the whole house smells wonderful like this."

Parker smiled.

"You should smell the apartment when Mom cooks cinnamon buns."

Cam smiled as the two talked about how certain scents made them hungry or think of certain things.

"What's that called Aunt Cam?"

She looked up in the rear view mirror and raised her brows.

"What's that?"

"When a smell reminds you of something, like a place?"

"Olfactory sense."

Parker repeated the word on his tongue and then said aloud.

"It sounds weird."

Cam smiled.

"The word olfactory is actually taken from the nerve in your nose, it processes smells and triggers a reaction in the brain to that scent. This was actually once an instinct humans relied on to automatically remind them of danger or somewhere they had been, animals still rely heavily on their olfactory nerve to make them remember safe paths during migration, what foods to eat and what to avoid…"

"How?"

Cam smiled; she loved these kids they always so willing to learn.

"Well… let's see… Parker I know you're allergic to avocado right?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, yuck."

Cam smiled.

"What happens when you see avocado?"

Parker shrugged.

"I think about how it made me sick."

"Right, animals do the same the thing, if you didn't have a name for what you were allergic to, you would look at it and smell it and remember how sick it made you and then not eat it that's your olfactory nerve working for you. Same goes; when you smell smoke you think danger."

Both kids nodded.

"Our brains are pretty smart to remember all this stuff, like sometimes I don't think I remember something until I smell something to remind me."

"Our brains are like big computer hard drives Parks, capable of storing hundreds of thousands of terabits of information, memories, images and smells."

Annie smiled thinking of the years' worth of stuff she could fill her brain up with.

Cam pulled up into the spot behind Angela's van and turned the ignition off.

"Ok, let's go guys."

She heard two seat belts release and the sound of Parker sliding across the back seat to Annie's side as she got out onto the footpath, both holding onto a cake box each.

"Where's the fish bags Parks?"

He smiled.

"In my pockets, I folded em up on the way."

Cam nodded and the three walked upstairs to the foyer.

* * *

Booth, Wendell and Hodgins stood waiting for the elevator, someone upstairs had obviously called it and now they had to wait for it to return.

"So you haven't told us where this house is, what's the big surprise?"

Booth smiled.

"You'll see."

They hadn't meant to keep the location a secret, it had just worked out that way, but now they were enjoying the little game. Booth was slightly concerned how Hodgins and Angela would feel having them so close and they had already laid down the ground rules with Parker that he wasn't to spend every waking moment over the Hodgins place and he wasn't to invite himself over.

"Just tell us you're not taking all this stuff to the airport and moving to some distant country to start your own race of super humans."

Booth chuckled.

"You know Hodgins that didn't come up, but now that you mention it, we…"

"Dad!"

All three heads turned at timid but familiar voice of Annie as she called out.

"Hey Kiddo, oh whata you got in the box?"

Annie smiled.

"Cam let us pick out snacks for everyone; I picked you a mocha doughnut with sprinkles."

Hodgins smiled proudly and placed his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Ok Angel, can you put two ice cubes in each cup please?"

Molly nodded and as she stood on the kitchen chair at the bench, she plopped two cubes into each glass, listening to the 'tink' as it hit the sides before seeing each cube float to the surface.

"Great work Sweetheart."

Molly beamed at the praise and handed the tub of left over ice cubes back to her Aunt Angela.

"Is it all done?"

Angela turned from where she was placing the ice cubes back in the freezer and smiled. She heard the front door close and the distinct sound of Hodgins laughter, letting her know the boys were back from their third trip down to the cars.

"Yup, I think I heard everyone come back, how about you go get them all and tell them to come to the kitchen."

Molly jumped down off the chair with a cheesy grin and ran off into the living room.

* * *

Wendell stood off to the side watching everyone laugh and chat. He smiled as Angela and Booth laughed about something, Brennan, Cam and Hodgins were chatting about something serious by the looks of it, though it was a happy conversation their bright eyes and slightly turned up lips telling him so. The kids sat at the table, munching away on treats and sipping at juice while they laughed.

He was so glad to have happened upon this family, he couldn't imagine his life now without knowing them. They were smart and kind, loyal and truly good people who wanted to help make the world a better place. Wendell had never dreamed to find an extended family at the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab, but that's exactly what he had found and one day, he hoped to introduce them to the woman who encouraged him to follow his heart and reach for his dreams; his Mom.

"Hey Wendell!"

He looked over at Booth and smiled.

"Whatta standing back there on your own for? Get over here."

Booth motioned him over and smiled, while Wendell once more sent up a silent prayer of thanks for how his life had changed.

* * *

Booth smiled as he drove through DC, leading the others down the streets and smiling at the thought of Angela and Hodgins recognizing the route home.

Brennan and the kids were behind him, Cam and Wendell behind them and Hodgins and Angela behind them. To anyone else it would look like four cars in a normal flow of traffic, to Booth he felt like head of the entourage and it filled him with a sense of pride to be in the lead.

* * *

"Do you think he's taking the scenic route?"

Hodgins smiled.

"I dunno, you know how Booth likes to get where he's going without delay, I'm not sure he understands the concept of a scenic route."

Angela smiled and nodded. It was true, Seeley Booth hated messing around, he liked the best outcome in the quickest possible time and taking the long way round just wasn't conducive to that.

"Yeah you're right, I just feel like he's joking around by taking us hom… hey…"

Hodgins glanced over to his wife and smiled.

"What is it Ange?"

"You don't think… nah Bren would hav…"

Hodgins frowned.

"Ange?"

"I… I think they… they got the house down the road from us, you know the coffee colored two storey…"

Hodgins eyes widened and he smiled.

"You think?"

Angela nodded.

"Think about it, why else would they keep it a secret, plus it makes perfect sense, it's still close to the Lab and the Hoover, Parker would still be in the school district, it's far enough away from Rebecca and Drew…"

"You're right Babe and Booth knows this is the way we go home, I mean there's two other more well know ways to go, but he's going the way we led him… Oh Annica's gonna flip having Parker so near."

Angela frowned slightly.

"You mean that in a good way right?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Yeah, it gives her someone to hang out with, she refuses to make friends with the kids in the street the other day, we were out the front talking to Charles on the gate and two girls walked over from school, it was obvious she knew them, but when they asked her to come hang out, she told them she had homework and she wasn't allowed."

Angela smiled sadly.

"Well they're probably the same rotten kids that have made her life hell at school, she's not going to forgive them easily, I know I wouldn't."

Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just think it would be great if Parker was a little closer so they could hang out."

Angela agreed but she wondered what had eased his concern about them hanging out so much.

"Yeah, but what happened to 'I don't want them alone so much'?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"Parker's a good kid… a really good kid and I trust him, despite hormones and pressures or influences from other kids, I know he'd never do anything that might hurt our daughter or upset her, I got a little overprotective is all, neither of them are the sort of kids that would do anything without thinking of the consequences."

Angela nodded as they took the final turn into the street they called home.

"This is gonna be so great having them close like this."

Hodgins knew Angela would love having her best friend a stone's throw away and truth be told, he was also looking forward to having them so close.

Booth pulled into the drive and opened the automatic garage doors to allow easy access for all the boxes to be taken in. He turned off the ignition and climbed out from the car, quickly joining Brennan and the kids.

"Oh my God, you're gonna live just here?"

Parker smiled at Annie's uncharacteristic squeals.

"Uh huh."

"Oh my God, we… we live just there!"

Booth, Brennan and Parker all laughed at her excitement, while Molly frowned wondering what all the noise was about.

Annie hugged Parker tightly, turning when she heard her parents walk up behind them.

"Did you know? Did you know this is where they're gonna live?"

Her parents smiled and shook their heads.

"No Sweetie, but we worked it out on the way here…"

Angela looked up to Brennan and smiled, holding her arms out she pulled her friend into her arms and hugged her tight.

"This so great Bren, we're neighbors."

"So you're ok with it then?"

Hodgins and Angela both looked a little taken aback.

"Ok with it? Why wouldn't we be?"

Booth shrugged.

"We just didn't want you to feel crowded I guess."

"Dude this is great, having you guys live closer is fantastic."

Cam and Wendell walked up the drive and smiled.

"Nice."

Brennan smiled at Cam and then looked up at her new home.

"The furniture will be brought over tomorrow, so it's a little bare inside, but this is what we decided on."

Cam and Wendell were both impressed.

"Hey Bud…"

Parker looked up at his Dad.

"Why don't you take everyone on a tour huh?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok cool, come on everyone, come see the pool."

Booth and Brennan watched them all walk off, chatting and smiling happily. Booth leaned back on the SUV and pulled his fiancée against his torso.

"Welcome home Bones."

She smiled and looked up at the new home they would share as a family.

"Welcome home Booth."

She tip toed up as he kissed her lips gently.

"We can have any life we want Bones… This is a whole new chapter."

She smiled and nodded.

"New life, new memories."

He pulled her in close to his body, feeling her heart beat solidly against his own, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. They were starting a new life together, in a shared home, with two kids, family across the road and a wedding on the way. Seeley Booth was one happy man and he knew by the dreamy look on his girl's face she was nothing but happy.

* * *

**End of another Please review.**


	184. Chapter 184

**Ok so this is the real chapter 184 as 185 and so on. Please note that if I have issues with this chapter, I may wait a few days before uploading the next, I really don't want this story getting screwed around more than it is. As for the last chapter's duplicate, it has to stay, if I remove it then the original chapter 183 disappears too :/ I don't know what's going on.**

**Disclaimer- Well whenever HH gives me the go ahead I'm ready to own these wonderful characters, until he's ready… I shall play **

**A/N- Let us continue.**

* * *

The old apartment had been on the market for three days and already punters were biting at the bait. Brennan had decided to sell it privately, thus ruling out the agency fees required with selling it through an estate agent and despite never having sold anything quite so large before, she was fielding calls left and right.

"Hello this is Temperance Brennan."

She smiled as she just finished wiping down the kitchen bench; she truly loved this kitchen.

"Yes I am."

She nodded.

"Yes it's the top floor, single ownership."

She nodded again.

"Yes by all means, Daniel; the doorman has the keys and he'll take you up, he can also answer your questions."

Daniel and Phillip didn't know it yet, but upon sale of the apartment she was going to give them both a tidy sum of money for all their wonderful generosity over the years and for doing more than was ever required of them.

Booth had been amazed she was going to sell the apartment, he thought for sure she would lease it out and keep it as a backup place to live, but Seeley Booth was fast understanding, his Anthropologist was completely, wholeheartedly, one hundred percent invested in this relationship and she had no hesitation or worries about where they were going with it; not that he thought she wasn't invested in it, but the insecurity remained that she may have wanted to keep a close escape on hand.

"Ok well I'll speak to you afterwards, goodbye."

She hung up the cell and walked upstairs to rouse both children from slumber. They had been in their new home for exactly one week and both kids seem to sleep so much better in their new home, especially Molly; who once rose with the sun, she now slept past it's rising and usually stayed asleep until either the call of nature woke her or something like her parents or brother.

Brennan walked into Parker's room first, her son completely quiet in his slumbers. She smiled at his mussed hair and strewn about bed sheets, he was a restless sleeper but he slept well.

"Parker? Sweetheart, time to get up."

He groaned as she brushed his hair back.

"Come on, we need to get moving."

"Hmm five more minutes Mom."

"No, now Sweetie, we have to get to the shops, so we can get the gifts for your Dad's birthday."

Parker's eyes flashed open. His Dad's fortieth birthday was on Monday and they had organized some grand presents for him, including a new massage chair, and professional mechanic's tool chest for his nineteen sixty five Ford Mustang, a new Armani work suit and season tickets to the next Hockey season rounds.

Parker had suggested they have a nice dinner with family, here at the house, as his Dad simply adored being home now and would prefer that to going out. Brennan had agreed and so they were going to have a Thai banquet delivered Monday night and invite Angela, Hodgins and Annie, of course not forgetting Michael, Cam and Paul and Michelle was also coming, Wendell would be coming, Pops and Max were coming together the two men getting along famously now. Bec and Drew were passing on dinner, but said they'd be sending a gift to the house as they were heading up to Eldersburg to see Drew parents before Thanksgiving as they were going on a cruise.

"Has Dad gone?"

Brennan smiled as her son swung his legs out of bed and scrubbed his face in a typical Booth fashion.

"Yes he left about an hour ago and will be back at two, so we need to hurry."

The twelve year old stood up and yawned.

"Ok, I'm gonna have a shower."

She smiled and nodded.

"I think that's a great idea."

Parker gathered the clothes he'd laid out the previous night and walked out the door, stopping a moment later, he turned and looked back to his Mom.

"Is something wrong?"

He smiled and walked the two steps back to her, kissed her cheek and shook his head.

"Morning Mom."

With that she smiled as he turned back and trotted off toward the bathroom.

"Ha, morning Parker."

He smiled as he closed the bathroom door and set about his morning routine.

Brennan walked into her daughter's room next, soft snuffles sounding the second she stepped over the threshold. She walked to the curtains and opened them a little, letting just enough light in to wake the four year old slowly.

"Mommy?"

Brennan sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"Morning Baby, did you have good dreams?"

Molly nodded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Is it morning now?"

Brennan chuckled.

"Yes the sun is up and so it's time for you to get up too."

Molly was easier to rouse than Parker, he would if allowed stay in bed all day, but Molly wanted to be up and discovering new things, especially since they now had a backyard, she'd been out there as much as she could, rolling on the grass, chasing birds and butterflies, she was like an excited puppy that had been released from captivity.

"I'm hungry Mommy."

"Well you need to pick your clothes for today and have a shower before you eat ok, so do you need to go to the toilet?"

She nodded, sitting up and sliding from her bed.

"Ok, well off you go quickly and come straight back, we'll get your clothes out and hopefully Parker will be finished in the bathroom.

* * *

Booth had a physical this morning for the FBI, he'd been putting it off for a couple of weeks, not because he was unfit or worried, but time just didn't seem to allow it and so this morning it was an order rather than a request that he turn up or stop being paid.

He also arranged for his gun re-certification and his updated ID, he had figured he may as well get it all out of the way today and be done with it for another year.

"Ok Agent up on the treadmill thanks."

Booth stepped up as the analyst attached the heart monitor and the respiratory regulator to him and then set the tread mill to a slight incline.

"Ok Agent fifteen minutes, when you're ready."

Booth began instantly, knowing that after fifteen minutes, he would have a steep incline for ten minutes and then be given another ten for his pulse and breathing to return to normal.

He set a steady pace and held it, controlling his breathing easily as running was something he did often as a stress reliever. He didn't even think about what he was doing now, instead his mind wandered off to his family at home. Things had been great this last week they had been lucky enough to be completely moved from one apartment to the house over the weekend and then went back to clean the Monday after. Tuesday Bones put the apartment up for sale and once it was sold they would use the money for the wedding instead of dipping into any savings they had.

Booth had been paying the bills in the apartment since he and Parker moved in, telling her it was his way of feeling like he wasn't just visiting and she had although not understood, allowed him to do what he felt necessary to be comfortable.

He couldn't wait to be married and not just because he'd always wanted marriage. He couldn't wait because he was anxious to be married to her, he'd really thought of nothing but being with her since the day he'd met her. He'd wanted her, mind, body and soul, through everything they'd been through that desire had held. Through their arguments and misunderstandings, through her boyfriends and his girlfriends he wanted her, through all their denial and protesting, his heart had belonged to her and her alone and anyone with half a brain could see it, anyone who wanted to see it, could. Seeley Booth was not a stupid man he knew a relationship with any other woman but the one he was with now, was a waste of time, his heart had been given away a long time ago and still belonged to her to this day. Temperance Brennan had always been and always would be the only woman for him.

* * *

The Hodgins clan had been up for a while, Annie was going for her very first Karate lesson this morning and she was extremely excited and nervous. Hodgins and Angela were both going with her in a show of support and she was grateful. The instructor had told her to wear loose fitting and comfortable clothing. Parker would go with her for the next lesson but she understood, today was their chance to get Booth's birthday gifts organized, without him knowing about it.

"Ok Sweetie you ready?"

Annie grabbed the towel and the bottle of water from the bench and nodded.

"Yep."

Hodgins grabbed Michael from the living room floor and they headed toward the front door.

"I hope I'm good at this, I don't wanna look stupid."

Angela smiled.

"Honey, it's your first lesson, give yourself a break, just take it easy and don't injure yourself."

Annie smiled, Angela had been worried since the beginning, but she knew this was important for Annie to feel like she could protect herself and Brennan had said it was an excellent way to exercise and learn self-defense. It had been Brennan's knowledge that put them in contact with Kim Lee the instructor and he had been very happy to have two new students, granted only one today.

"I won't Mom."

Hodgins smiled as he listened to Angela's concerns, he had the same worries but kept them to himself, believing one anxious parent was enough for Annie to deal with.

* * *

Brennan took the kids to the furniture store first to show them the chair she'd picked out for their father, she arranged for it to be dropped around to the house Monday afternoon and explained it was a surprise birthday gift and so asked that all the packaging could be taken away and it be delivered at a specific time.

Next they went to the auto store and arranged delivery and payment of the mechanic chest. Molly chose the color of the chest to be red and Parker chose the cubed design that was on wheels and had a fold out work bench attached to it.

It came complete with top of line tools needed when restoring cars and had a lifetime warranty on damages to either the chest or the tools within and cost a small fortune.

Brennan had emailed her fiancés measurements to the tailor two weeks ago and was sent a text message to say the suit was ready for pick up on Thursday, she'd rang and explained it was gift and that she would be in on Saturday morning to pick it up and pay for it. She was not expecting it to come with a crisp white business shirt or a tie of their choice in a special box with a statically charged lining to prevent creasing, but she also wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Molly picked the tie with Parker's help and they were off again, thanking the tailor for his fine work and speediness.

They went to the Thai restaurant at twelve when they opened and organized what they would get delivered, she rearranged a few of the dishes to cater for allergies and dislikes, having eaten with all these people on many occasions she knew what was liked and disliked, what could and could not be eaten and wanted everyone to be able to eat everything. Brennan also paid straight up and organized delivery time for six thirty.

"Ok, who wants lunch?"

Both kids answered in the affirmative from the back seat and Brennan decided a trip to Pandora's was in order for a light meal.

* * *

Angela cringed as her daughter kicked out and made contact with the kick cushion Kim was holding.

"Oh, what if she breaks her little foot or something."

Hodgins smiled.

"Ange she's doin great, look at how much fun she's having, does she look like she's in any discomfort?"

It was true, Annie was smiling very brightly as Kim Lee bestowed a ton of praise on the twelve year old.

"Very good Annie, you are good student, very bright."

"I know Hodgins but…"

He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"I know, you want to protect her."

Annie kicked again, carrying out the instructions she'd been given, locking her balancing knee and tilting her hips forward along with turning them out.

"Yes, this is good, good girl."

Annie was feeling particularly good about her progress and her teacher seemed happy so this made it even better. Annie had been pleased to note that the first lesson was done privately, with no other students to watch her; she was a little more confident with her own abilities.

* * *

"Ok agent Booth that's great. We'll just draw some blood and then you can get changed and go for your polygraph."

Booth sighed; of all the things he had to do the polygraph test was his least favorite. He could never pin point why, but it always made him uneasy and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Gee thanks."

The woman smiled and placed the tourniquet around his bicep and prepared the needle and the carriage.

"Ready?"

He shrugged.

"As I'll ever be."

She chuckled and began.

"So what have you got planned for the rest of the day."

"You mean after I finish all this cra… stuff?"

"Yes Agent Booth, after finished spending your Saturday with FBI personal."

Booth smiled at her sarcasm.

"Hopefully spend the afternoon with my fiancée and kids, that'd be nice."

"How old are your kids?"

"My boy Parker he's twelve going on twenty and Molly, my daughter she turned four, last month."

The woman smiled.

"I have a four year old, he's with his Dad."

Booth nodded.

"You're not together?"

She wrinkled her nose.

"No, he's not around much, comes to town couple of times of a year to see Kyle and leaves again."

Booth looked to her sympathetically.

"Sorry."

She shrugged.

"It's ok for now, Kyle still doesn't realize that's not how it's meant to be."

Booth nodded, he wasn't going to tell her that at four his son knew exactly what he was missing out on and voiced his disapproval on many occasions.

"So… you and your fiancée have two kids?"

Booth smiled.

"Well, Parker is mine from another relationship but he calls Temperance Mom and loves her to death and Molly is adopted by both of us, but we don't make either distinction, they're our kids and we're their parents."

She nodded.

"You all live together?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah we actually just bought our first house together, moved in last week, it's been great."

"And… fiancée? When's the wedding?"

Booth's smile grew wider at the thought of being a husband.

"Next October, haven't set a date yet, but it'll definitely be in October.

* * *

Molly smiled as she slurped the last of her milkshake noisily.

"Molly… manners please Baby."

She nodded; releasing the straw and pushing the glass back from the edge of the table carefully.

"Sorry Mommy, I was firsty."

"Well, being thirsty doesn't mean you can't drink quietly."

Parker yawned and stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to wash my hands."

Brennan nodded as he walked off to the men's toilet, she smiled as pulled his denim shorts up at the waist for the umpteenth time today and decided when they left here, they'd be going to Target to buy a belt for him.

"Mommy, I not want no more of my sandwich, I'm full now."

Brennan looked at the mostly eaten chicken and cheese sandwich on the plate.

"That's because you filled up on milk, remember though, no snacks till dinner time ok?"

Molly frowned.

"Fruit too?"

Bones smiled at her daughter, seeing her son coming back out of the corner of her eye.

"You can have fruit, but only fruit and water."

Molly nodded.

"K."

She pushed the plate back away from her and sat down properly on her bottom as she had been kneeling to reach the table better.

Brennan looked to her son as he sat back down.

"You ok?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

"Are you finished eating and drinking?"

He looked to his juice and drunk the final mouthful, pushing his glass back and smiling.

"Yup."

"Ok, well let's go shall we."

Parker helped his sister off her chair as their Mom walked to the counter to pay.

"Where is we going now Parka?"

He smiled, picking up her napkin and wiping her hands.

"I'm not sure we'll have to ask Mom, she's a lady on a mission today."

Molly tilted her head and raised her brows.

"Like a army man?"

Parker chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah kinda, come on let's go to the bathroom and wash your hands, they're all greasy from the chicken."

Molly looked to her hands wondering what greasy meant, her hands just looked shiny to her and maybe a little slippery.

The walked over to the counter and Parker told his Mom where they were going, she smiled and nodded as she handed money to the waitress at the counter.

"Ok, be quick please."

Parker nodded and led his little sister away to the rest rooms.

"Do you need to pee Molly?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

Molly nodded as she watched her brother wipe the bench down next to the sink.

"Parka why is you cleaning in here? It's not your room."

He smiled.

"I'm not cleaning it, just making sure it's dry so…"

He lifted her up and set down on the bench.

"You don't get wet by sitting in a puddle, because you're too heavy to hold for a long time."

She watched him turn the tap on and point to the soap.

"Ok put your hand under and press the button once only."

Molly did as instructed and watched the soap dribble out into her palm.

"Ohh its pink soap Parka, look!"

Parker rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yep, now come on wash your hands, Mom's gonna get worried if we take too long."

She rubbed her little palms together and then rinsed them under the water holding them up afterwards for her big brother to inspect.

* * *

Annie smiled as she sat on her Dad's knee in Kim Lee's office. They were filling out the orientation paper work and getting all the relevant details including details about where to buy Annie's uniform and her first Karate belt.

"Now Annie you understand this Karate is for fun and self-defense this is not for you to cause problems, you not go looking for trouble."

Annie nodded.

"I understand."

"You mus always bring respect into Karate and you mus never come to Karate in bad mood."

Again Annie nodded.

"I understand.

"And you always wear uniform to class and you mus always wear uniform with pride this our name our logo…"

He pointed to the black and green emblem on the top right of the shirt.

"You have respect for self and respect for Kim Lee Karate."

"I will, I promise."

Kim smiled and looked to Angela and Hodgins.

"She mus come to Karate on time, no lateness, if late, she not come wifout good excuse this shows respect to teacher and to self."

Hodgins thought there were a lot of rules for something that was supposed to be fun, but he also understood Karate was a martial art it was a discipline and for the people who taught it; something they had studied for sometimes many, many years.

"We understand."

* * *

Parker smiled as he pulled his new belt through the belt loops on his shorts.

"Thanks Mom, I think my pants have stretched."

She smiled.

"I think it's far more likely you've lost weight, with the amount of running around you do."

Parker shrugged.

"That's ok; it means my clothes will fit me for longer."

Brennan smiled.

"Unless you start growing up again, you'll be due for another growth spurt soon."

He smiled and looked to the bags his Mom held.

"Want me to carry some?"

Brennan smiled handing over the gift bag they had filled with colored socks, boxer shorts and jocks for Booth's birthday.

"Sure, you reckon you handle that one without jostling it around too much?"

Parker took it and smiled.

"Yup."

"Me too Mommy, I help too."

Brennan sought out the smallest and lightest bag holding wrapping paper and bows and handed it over."

"You sure can help Baby."

Molly beamed at being not only allowed to help, but at being trusted enough to help.

"Fanks Mommy."

"Alright let's head back to the car and I think we're done."

"Did you order the cake?"

Brennan's eyes widened.

"Oh no I forgot shhh… hoot, ok, let's go to Nanna's Cake Shop. Hopefully she can do something for us on short notice."

They hurried along through the shopping mall another mission to carry out, before heading home again.

* * *

Annie smiled as they watched one of the beginner classes in progress, she was glad Parker would be coming with her next time, because everyone had their partners already and she knew from experience going into anything group orientated alone meant you were outcast from the start.

She watched the pairs practice hand combat moves, blocking and ducking, it looked a lot easier than what it was, from just her small session today, she knew the moves took complete focus and concentration and she had built up a light sweat and her gotten her pulse to speed up.

"So first lesson is January twenty six, you excited Kiddo?"

Annie looked to her Dad and smiled

"Yup, thanks so much for letting me do this and paying for it, I promise it won't be wasted, I swear I won't let you down."

Hodgins and Angela smiled.

"So long as it's fun Angel, if stops being something you want to do then we expect you to tell us."

Annie nodded.

"I will."

She hugged them both and they went back to watching the class again.

* * *

Booth had called home to tell Brennan he was finished and on his way, but no one had answered. He assumed they got bored and went out somewhere, so sent his fiancée a text message.

'**Hey Babe, finished here, on my way home xxx.'**

He smiled as a reply came through.

'**Hey Dad, Mom's driving, we went to the bakery and we're coming home.'**

Booth smiled.

'**Ok see you soon.'**

He stashed his cell in his pocket and headed home to meet his family.

* * *

**PS – Totally not trying to be offensive with the way I wrote Kim Lee's speech, this how my wonderful Karate teacher spoke and the 13 other teachers in the building, I'm writing from experience peoples. **


	185. Chapter 185

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing except my own characters and this story.**

**A/N- Ok so I decided to continue the Saturday after shopping for Booth's gifts.**

* * *

"Now remember Baby, we're not telling Daddy about any of our shopping today ok, we can only tell him we got bread and the little cakes ok."

Molly nodded.

"Is it a secret?"

She furrowed her little brows and tilted her head.

"Not really, we're going to tell him another day, but not today ok?"

She nodded.

"No shops today, just bread and cakes?"

Brennan smiled and nodded, kissing her daughter's forehead as they made their way inside through the garage.

"Good girl."

* * *

Booth got up off the couch where he was reading the new sports magazine he'd picked up a couple of days ago.

"Hey! You're all home."

"DADDY!"

Molly ran to her father excitedly, having not seen him since yesterday bed time, she had missed his cuddles and kisses.

"Hey Princess, did you have fun at the bakery?"

Molly nodded, looking to her smiling Mom she turned back and smiled.

"Ah huh, we got bread and little cakes for after dinner."

Booth smiled.

"Oh yum."

He carried her over to where his fiancée was standing and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Missed you."

Brennan smiled.

"I missed you too, how did your physical and everything go?"

Booth shrugged.

"No big deal, same as usual I guess, though the blood sugar test was different."

She smiled at his pinchy face when he looked to pin prick mark on his index finger.

"Where's Parker?"

Brennan knew Parker had run upstairs with the presents to hide them in his room, before his Dad saw them.

"Here Dad…"

He trotted down the stairs with a smile.

"I had to pee bad."

Booth rolled his eyes, he was sure his son had the bladder the size of a sparrow.

"Thanks Pal. Annie called, she got into Karate and wanted to make sure you were still gonna join?"

Parker smiled.

"Am I still allowed?"

Booth looked to Brennan and both parents nodded.

"I made an appointment with Kim Lee on Tuesday after school for you, he didn't have any others today."

"Can I call Annie?"

Booth tilted his head in the direction of the phone.

"Make it quick."

Parker ran off to call his girlfriend, he knew she'd be worried he'd bail on her and he didn't want her to be worried any longer than she had to be.

* * *

Booth placed Molly down the four year old taking off outside to the back yard again and leaving her parents inside.

"So… anything you want to do this afternoon?"

Booth smiled.

"Actually there is…"

* * *

An hour later family Booth were at the bike shop downtown, choosing two adult mountain bikes to add to the two kids bikes in the truck already.

Brennan felt a little out of her depth, never in her life had she owned a bike and she was glad she had Booth by her side helping her pick. She chose a light blue frame and Booth had the seat changed over from a plain rubber to a gel cushioned suspension seat, knowing how painful the average bike could become after a long period of time. She chose a silver helmet with a sun visor and a matching light blue sports bottle.

Booth got a black framed bike, black helmet and silver bottle, he also had his seat changed over and got a small first aid kit to attach to the side of the bike's frame next to the repair kit.

By four thirty they were at the park and riding around the track in loops. Bones had been a little unsteady again at first but she was leading them now, Parker protectively opting to stay behind her so he could be first on scene if she fell or crashed. Booth pedaled alongside his daughter, her little legs going as fast as they could, she had a lot of energy for such a little girl but Booth knew she'd sleep well tonight.

"You having fun Princess?"

She glanced up as she huffed and puffed and nodded.

"Ah huh, it's fun, but I is tided Daddy."

Booth smiled, glad he had thought ahead.

"Ok ride onto the grass and stop Princess."

She pulled over and did what her Daddy told her to. Booth; while at the bike shop had purchased something called a 'Trail-Gator' which was basically a towing system that would connect her bike safely to his via an extendable towing pole. The bar attached to the back of his bike frame and locked onto the front of hers, it lifted the front wheel slightly from the ground and locked the handle bars in position, so Molly could either pedal or simply coast along while being pulled by her Dad.

"Alright Princess, jump on and don't let go ok?"

She nodded, holding the handlebars, her feet on the pedals, she giggled as she moved without effort.

"Weeee, Daddy dat's betta."

Booth chuckled.

"Just don't let go."

Booth caught up to Bones and Parker quickly, sure neither of them even knew they had been going it alone for the last five minutes.

* * *

Annie had spent the afternoon and early evening on the internet looking up the history of Karate and the names of some of the most common moves she would learn. A little after six she went down stairs to help prepare dinner with her Mom, who was already in the kitchen and had started.

"Why didn't you come and tell me you were starting, I could have helped you sooner."

Angela smiled.

"Oh it's alright Sweetie, I was fine."

"You shouldn't have to make dinner on your own, it's not fun."

Angela could tell her daughter was speaking from experience and reached out stroking her cheek tenderly.

"It's ok Honey, once on my own every now and then is fine, but you're right, it's a lot more fun with someone else here too, so…"

She handed over a potato peeler and a carrot and smiled.

"Get helping."

Annie smiled, moving to the sink to begin peeling the orange vegetable free of its skin.

* * *

"Mom I think it's done."

Brennan turned to where her son was dry frying some chicken schnitzels in a pan.

"Wow they look great Parks, well done."

He smiled as she took the tongs and lifted the three golden brown schnitzels into a baking tray like her soy schnitzel.

"You remember what to do?"

"Yup, I put the sliced cheese on and then the sauce and then grated cheese over the top."

She smiled.

"Excellent."

Brennan had felt it was time Parker learned how to cook one of his favorite meals.

"Next time we make this Mom can I try one of your ones?"

Brennan smiled.

"Sure, maybe we can even fool your Dad into eating one."

Parker smiled.

"Fool Dad into what?"

They turned at the sound of Booth's voice from the entry way.

"Nothing Dad."

He raised his brows entirely disbelieving of his Son, but knowing he'd get nothing out of him, while they were together. It had always been better to divide and conquer when it came to Bones and his Son.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Booth?"

He looked up at his fiancée and smiled, knowing by the tone of her voice she was about to try and side track him.

"Hmm?"

"The lock on the letterbox won't open, could you take a look at it for me, before it gets too dark."

He smiled, giving her credit for the originality of the idea and the speediness with which she had come up with it.

"Sure… where are the keys?"

"On the hall table."

He leaned in to kiss her lips lightly as she walked past him.

"How long till dinner."

"Not long so…"

"Ok, ok I'm going."

She giggled as he held his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly.

"Hey Molly! Come help Daddy outside."

Little footfalls ran from the living room to the hall, halted by Booth's voice telling her to stop running before she hurts herself.

* * *

"Daddy what is you doing?"

She watched her father spray the post box key hole and frowned.

"Mommy said the letterbox won't open."

Molly crossed her arms over her chest and tipped her hip up.

"Mommy worked it yesterday."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah, Daddy thinks Mommy just wanted him away from the kitchen."

He slid the key in and turned it, opening the box without difficulty, he closed it and opened it again, repeating a few more times free of trouble.

"You wanna have a turn Princess?"

She smiled, stepping forward and taking the small silver key from her father's fingers.

"Dat's stinky stuff."

Booth wrinkled his nose and smiled.

"Yeah it does smell a little."

She raised her brows indignantly.

"Dat smells a lot Daddy, not a little bit."

He chuckled at her tone as she opened the box and closed it again, looking at him as if to say 'see no problems'. He took the key she held out as she wiped her now greasy fingers on her little jeans.

"Ah ahh."

He grabbed her little hand and pulled it gently away from her body.

"Your Momma will kill me."

Molly smiled.

"Mommy not do dat Daddy, she loves you."

Booth smiled and scooped his daughter up happily.

"Oh Princess, you're an amazing little girl you know that."

She nodded and hugged his neck tightly.

* * *

**Booth's fortieth Birthday:**

Brennan smiled as she and the kids walked slowly into the bedroom. She held a large tray of breakfast food, Parker held three gifts and Molly a picnic blanket with a water proof backing.

"Shhh, be really quiet."

Parker placed the presents on what would usually be his Mom's sleeping side of the bed, he took the blanket from Molly and opened it, flicking his wrists and spreading it over the bed. Both kids looked up at their Mom who counted in a whisper.

"ONE, TWO, THREE…"

All three yelled out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD…DADDY…BOOTH!"

All simultaneously screamed; rousing the sleeping agent very quickly. Molly and Parker dived onto the bed, intent on physically shocking their father along with verbally, though Booth recovered quickly and as his arms wrapped around them both.

"Hey thanks guys."

His cheeks were smothered in four year old kisses, which meant in conjunction with the kisses he also got strangled as she held tight to his neck in order to make the sucking sound. Molly was under the impression with kisses that the louder the sucking noise the more love was in the kiss itself, so when it came to kissing her Mommy or Daddy, she seemed intent on breaking the sound barrier.

"Ok sit down properly please."

Molly sat back on the bed, sitting toward a corner like her Mommy had instructed. Parker took the corner opposite her, leaving the space next to his Dad for his Mom.

Brennan lay the tray down in the center of the mattress.

"Wow, what's all this?"

"It's your birthday breakfast picnic Dad."

"This is great guys, thanks."

Booth grinned, bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, syrup and fruit was all laid out.

"Bones, you cooked me bacon?"

She smiled.

"Yes just hurry up and eat it though."

He grabbed the plates from the tray and handed them out, while Brennan handed out the cutlery and the bottles of juice she'd purchased for this very event.

Booth and Parker ate the bacon between them and for the sake of one piglet loving anthropologist they ate it very quickly. Brennan dished out the pancakes and the eggs, she gave Parker two sausages, Booth four and Molly had one, though Brennan knew it would also end up on Booth's plate. Most of the fruit went to her own plate, though she left some knowing Molly would want a little after her plate was cleared.

The family all sat and ate, a picnic on the bed was something they'd never done, mostly because Brennan wasn't so fond of food in bedrooms and as a rule led by example, so unless it was she and Booth home alone they ate at the table generally.

Brennan looked across at Booth as he sat smiling and watching them all, he looked over to her and nodded.

"You're happy."

It wasn't a question, she knew he was, she could see it on his face.

"Yeah I'm happy… of course I'm happy… this time last year I was sitting in my living room, wishing I had exactly this…"

Brennan smiled, she saw the tears in his eyes and reached out taking his hand and squeezing gently.

"This time last year I was sitting in my office, wishing I had exactly this."

Booth smiled.

"You were huh?"

Bones nodded.

"Yes."

Booth searched her eyes and smiled sadly, they really had wasted so much time out of simple fear and when he thought about how happy they all were now, he wished he had pushed her a little harder two years ago, but he was a man who believed in fate and he knew deep down, if they had tried this two years ago, it wouldn't have worked they were happy today because they both came so close to losing it all they knew what they had now and if necessary they would fight for it.

* * *

Once breakfast was consumed it was present time, Molly gave her father the bag full of socks, jocks and boxers they'd also added some white tank tops to the mix as well.

Parker gave him the Armani Suit, shirt and tie, while Brennan handed over a Rolex two toned men's dress watch.

"Holy co… Bones this must have cos…"

She held her hand up to silence him and gave a small smirk.

"I don't believe that's the correct response Booth."

He smiled, knowing she was mocking him for not accepting the gift and just saying thank you, like he was telling her to do constantly, when he bought her something.

"Sorry I…"

She raised her brows and he smiled.

"Thanks Bones this is…"

He shook his head in disbelief that he now owned a Rolex and it wasn't a knock off.

"Thanks."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Read the back Dad, read it."

Booth smiled and turned the watch over… _'Happy 40__th__, forever your Bones xxx'_

He focused on the message until his sight blurred, he looked up into the blue eyes he loved so much and saw them practically dancing at the fact she'd moved him so.

"I love you Temperance and if we weren't already getting married, I'd propose this instant."

Parker clapped excitedly, looking to his sister when she joined him. Booth chuckled and leaned in to kiss his fiancées lips again, turning his head after a single touch to whisper in her ear.

"I'm forever yours too Bones, always and forever, no matter what."

* * *

"Please can we call now, please?"

Angela laughed as she handed the phone to her daughter.

"Go on then."

She watched as she punched the number in, knowing it off by heart and waited with the receiver to her ear, smiling when it was obviously answered.

"Happy birthday Booth!"

She smiled brightly and nodded, looking up at her Mom.

"Uh huh, are you having a good morning?"

Annie looked up at the clock and smiled.

"Did you have breakfast yet?"

She giggled as he responded.

"Yeah Parker told me they were gonna do that, I thought it was cool, did you like the breakfast bed picnic."

She nodded.

"Yep, umm Mom and Dad wanna say hi, I hope you have a good birthday, love you."

She smiled as her returned her sentiment and she passed over the phone to her parents who were waiting.

* * *

The morning ran along smoothly like any other morning, Booth and Parker went off in one car and Molly and Brennan in another. Molly had insisted her father wear a pair of new socks to work and he'd worn the watch Bones got him and the tie Parker's gift contained; all in all he would be constantly reminded throughout the day of the family he now had.

"Dad, when you and Mom get married… will… do you think…"

Booth glanced across at his son as he struggled to find the right words.

"Spit it out Pal."

"Do you reckon it's ok for me to…"

Booth frowned as his son hesitated again.

"What is it Buddy?"

Parker sighed and looked up at his Dad.

"I really wanna dance the Mother and Son dance with Mom, but…"

Booth raised his brows.

"That's great Pal, what's the problem?"

"Is… Are you guys gonna invite Mom and Drew to the wedding?"

Booth indicated left and took the turn.

"Yeah, I don't see why not, is there a problem?"

Parker shrugged.

"Well… what if Mom and Drew come? Then she'll get upset that I'm dancing with Bones and…"

"Nah, it'll be fine Pal, your Mom will understand."

"I dunno, do you think Mom… Bones Mom will wanna dance with me?"

Booth smiled, he could just imagine how happy that would make his fiancée.

"I think she would absolutely love to dance with you Buddy, it would mean a lot to her, especially if you asked her and you guys got to practice."

Parker smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I'll ask her a little later and maybe Mom and Drew won't even come to the wedding."

Booth nodded, he felt bad that his son felt the pressure of trying to not upset anyone, he was twelve and should really be thinking of how much fun life can be, not if what he says or does is going to upset someone.

"That's always a possibility Pal."

* * *

"Mommy, does we sing the Birfday song at Daddy for dinna?"

Brennan smiled and glanced to her daughter in the rear view mirror.

"We sing to him yes Baby, but only when his birthday cake comes out, not before ok?"

Molly nodded.

"Does Daddy like to be singed at?"

Bones smiled, she knew her fiancé got a little embarrassed but that was mainly due to him not liking to be the center of attention or in the spotlight; so to speak.

"He doesn't mind it Sweetie, especially when it's his family."

"Mommy I don't know dat song, you sing it now please?"

Brennan smiled.

"Ok are you ready?"

Molly nodded and listened enthusiastically.

"Happy birthday to you…"

"To me Mommy?"

Bones chuckled.

"No Baby that's the words."

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you…"

Molly tilted her head to the side and frowned slightly.

"Mommy you sayed dat already."

Brennan groaned internally and smiled.

"Yes I did, but the song means you say it twice."

"Why?"

Shaking her head and pulling into the Jeffersonian staff parking structure, she silently wondered why she had thought teaching her daughter the words to 'Happy Birthday' would be easy.

* * *

Brennan picked both Parker and Annie up from school at three. Annie had all but begged to help set up the dinner party for Booth with them and she would run home to get changed when the time came. She helped Parker set the large table and then helped Molly put all the soda's and beers in the ice buckets.

They were eating dinner outside, under the entertainment area, a cool breeze whipped up the path and gently flapped the weighted balloons on the glass table.

At four thirty the massage chair arrived and was set up directly in the media room for him. As Parker had not been able to make his father give up the old chair earlier the delivery guys had told her they would remove it now.

The kids wrapped the chair in ribbon, with a huge bow on the front of it and hung a card off the tails saying 'Happy Birthday Booth'

Brennan opened the third section of the garage, which was separated from the two car section by a wall and an internal door this garage was going to be Booth's workshop; his car restoration room and so when the Mechanics Work Chest arrived, she had the two delivery drivers set it up in the middle of the space. They put the brakes on the wheels, removed the plastic and handed over the keys and the complimentary personal engraving tool, to mark all the tools.

"We ah recommend using your license number as an identifying number, you have over a six hundred dollars worth of tools in this chest alone, it's awfully easy for someone to wheel her out and sell them off. The engraving tool has a diamond tip, so you can pretty much engrave anything of value including glass or crystal."

Brennan smiled at the little black case in her hands.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

They both smiled and nodded at her.

"The manger noted when you came in the other day your son and daughter were also quite taken by all the tools and equipment and your son seemed to know a fair bit for his age, so…"

He handed over a bag with Dino's Auto supplies scrawled across it.

"In there is the extended warranty forms and tips on cleaning the tools also instructions on the power tool section. There's also a plastic kids tool kit in there for your daughter to help her Daddy and for your Son a mini kit which will enable him to help his Dad in a stronger sense."

Brennan was touched by the thoughtfulness and knew for sure they would have to go back and thank the manager, he had been extremely helpful and informative.

"Thank you so much and tell Jim I said thank you. The kids will adore being able to help, it's much appreciated."

Again they smiled and nodded.

"Well we hope he feels the same, he's a lucky man."

Brennan smiled.

"He'll be thrilled, I know it."

They said their good byes and Brennan hit the button to close the automatic door as she headed back inside.

* * *

**Completed chapter, please review. **

**I know I thank all of you in my responses to your reviews, but I also want to thank those of you who I can't respond to, THANK YOU!**


	186. Chapter 186

**Disclaimer- Ok so I sat here for five minutes trying to think of something I haven't said before, but I came empty, so you know the deal.**

**A/N- Happy birthday to Booth….**

* * *

Booth smiled as he pulled into the drive at five thirty, he'd waved to a couple of the neighbors as he drove passed them and knowing he was in such friendly neighborhood made him happy.

Clicking the button for the automatic garage door, he smiled seeing Bone's car parked right alongside where his would soon be.

Parker heard the door to the garage go up first.

"He's home quick hide, QUICK!"

Cam, Wendell, Sweets and Max had left their cars at Hodgins place and walked across and down the street a little with Angela, Hodgins, Annie, Michael and Paul. Max had dropped Pops off at the house beforehand along with Michelle who had a broken toe.

Everyone who didn't live in the house hurried to the media room and closed the door, Brennan having assured them, Booth wouldn't enter the room till after dinner on a normal night.

Michael was feeding and so was completely quiet as they all hid.

"DADDY!"

"Hey Princess, did you have a good day?"

They all heard Molly giggle and knew Booth must have picked her up as she ran toward him. Cam smiled she knew exactly how much Booth adored his domestic situation now, he was in a dream, his current life something he'd prayed for, for many years and had almost given up on finding.

"Yup, did you have good day too Daddy, did you get special cards from your fwends?"

Booth smiled.

"No, Daddy didn't get cards, Daddy didn't see any of friends today they all work with Mommy."

Brennan strolled out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey, I didn't even hear you come in."

He smiled, walking over and kissing her lips gently.

"How was work?"

Booth shrugged.

"Another day at the office."

Brennan smiled sadly seeing he truly was bored teaching in this situation, for Booth going over and over old solved cases was a boring waste of time and a waste of his talents, fair enough teaching techniques and strategies for catching crims was one thing, but babysitting was another and that was what he felt like he was doing.

Brennan reached up and caressed his cheek, offering a sympathetic smile.

"I ordered Thai; it should be here soon, why don't you go change? Parkers upstairs too, he'd like to show you something."

Booth smiled.

"K."

Looking to his daughter he pretended he was going to drop her, making her yelp and giggle when she realized he was fooling around with her.

"Where do you wanna sit Princess?"

She looked around and smiled at the couch.

"Over there."

Booth nodded, walking over and dropping her over the back of the couch.

"Ok, Daddy's gonna go have a shower."

Molly nodded.

"Daddy?"

He smiled and turned back to her.

"Yeah Princess."

"I love you Daddy."

Booth walked back, leaning over the couch and smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Princess."

He stood up and walked back toward the stairs to go search of his son.

* * *

"Aww it's like being a fly on the wall."

Cam chuckled at Angela's observation; it was true they were all gaining insight to a side of Booth he usually kept fairly hidden, though he had shown this side of himself a few times in the Hodgins's presence.

"Oh he's a big softy under all that FBI macho bravado, especially around Temperance and the kids."

They all looked to Pops, his tone telling them of his pride for the man he brought up in a world that tried to swallow him.

"He's a good man."

Max patted Pops affectionately on the back.

"He sure is Hank; a good and honorable man."

* * *

"Hey Buddy."

Parker smiled and turned from his desk where he'd been pretending to do his homework for the last ten minutes.

"Hi Dad, guess what?"

Booth walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know Pal, what's happening."

Parker got up holding a piece of paper and wearing a huge smile.

"What's this?"

The twelve year old handed it over and smiled.

"Read it."

_Dear Mr and Mrs Booth,_

_We would like to inform you of your son's achievement within the school. At Hoover Middle School we believe all excellence should be praised and in this belief are writing to inform you of our pride in your son._

_Parker has been chosen as his grade's prefect and will work in liaison with the School Captain and Vice-Captain along with staff to help make our school a safer and friendlier environment for students to attend._

_Parker is the youngest student to have ever been offered such an opportunity and with your permission we hope he is able to accept, thus providing a voice for students thirteen years and younger._

_If you have any questions or concerns, please contact me at the school, through the administration office._

_Sincerely Principal Gower._

Booth looked up at his son and smiled.

"Wow… congratulations Buddy this is awesome."

Parker smiled.

"Can I do it?"

Booth shrugged.

"How about we talk about it as a family, we can discuss all your other extra-curricular activities and talk about your grades?"

Parker nodded.

"K, I don't need to tell them till next Monday, so we have time too."

Booth smiled, handing the letter back, he stood up.

"I'm proud of you Parks, really proud."

The twelve year old beamed as his father pulled him in for hug.

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

Booth walked back downstairs to his and Bone's bedroom, he had decided he was going to have a shower.

"Hey Bones?"

She poked her head out from the kitchen and raised her brows.

"You screamed?"

Booth chuckled and walked closer to her, he knew she wasn't so fond of yelling through the house; or well anywhere really unless there was danger.

"What time is dinner due?"

She looked up at the clock on the wall.

"About ten minutes why?"

"Oh I was gonna have a quick shower."

Brennan nodded.

"Sure, did you speak with Parker?"

He smiled knowing she would be extremely proud of their son.

"I did, what do you think?"

She shrugged.

"I think it would be awful if we didn't give our permission and it turned out to be something he really excelled at, besides it's not as if he can't get out of it later."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly, but I told him we'd discuss it all together as a family."

Brennan nodded, she adored the way he fathered the kids, he wasn't about telling them yes or no, he wanted to explain his reasons so they understood, whatever the outcome.

"Ok, go shower."

He kissed her quickly and headed toward their room.

* * *

When the shower could be heard running, Brennan let everyone out of the media room to head outside, while she took Molly upstairs to change into her clothes and out of her pyjamas. Parker also got changed and raced downstairs to keep an ear out for when the shower turned off.

Hearing a knock at the door and knowing he wasn't allowed to answer it, Parker ran through the house and saw his Uncle.

"Uncle Hodgins, I think the delivery guy is here and Mom's upstairs."

Hodgins nodded.

"Ok, come on Pal, let's go."

They both jogged back to the door and Hodgins opened it.

"Hey man."

"Hey order and delivery for Booth residence?"

Hodgins nodded.

"That's the one."

The delivery guy handed a box over and smiled.

"I got two more boxes in the car."

"Thanks, I'll ahh…"

Hodgins looked down at Parker.

"Hey you wanna go get Max and Wendell?"

Parker ran off, listening to the fact the shower was still running.

Wendell and Max appeared by Hodgins side a moment later and Parker returned a second after that and was also handed a smaller box.

"This is a selection of Thai deserts, there is coconut cakes, crispy jellies and lychee and sticky rice, this is free for such big orders."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks."

The young man smiled and nodded.

"Very welcome, it needs to be kept in fridge… have a good night."

Max looked up and smiled.

"Is it all paid for?"

The young man nodded again.

"Yes the Mrs did it all when ordered days ago."

Max smiled, impressed with how organized his daughter was.

"Ok, well thank you."

The young man smiled again and turned away. Parker noted the shower had stopped and felt his pulse speed up at being caught.

"Quick Dad's finished."

Wendell, Max and Hodgins took off down the hall and back outside to the entertainment area, where he told everyone to be quiet. Parker walked with his box into the kitchen and began putting everything inside the fridge.

Molly and Bones came back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"The food came, it's outside and Dad's finished in the shower."

"Ok, take your sister outside too; I'll bring your Dad out."

Parker nodded and smiled; taking Molly's hand he led her outside to the others.

* * *

Brennan transferred the jasmine and coconut rice she had made into two separate bowls and covered them, just as Booth walked out in jeans and pulling a shirt over his head.

"Hey can I smell food?'

She smiled.

"Yes come on, we thought we'd eat outside tonight, it's warm enough."

Booth walked over ready to help her carry the bowls.

"I got it balanced, thanks, you can open the door."

Booth saluted and smiled.

* * *

Outside everyone was grouped together ready to surprise the birthday boy.

"Shh, shhh, they'll be out soon, stop laughing."

Hushed whispers circulated and the group fell silent. The sliding door opened and closed, footsteps got closer and…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOOTH, DAD, DADDY!"

Brennan laughed at his shocked expression, she was glad she hadn't handed him a bowl of rice, for she knew for sure it would be on the ground, smashed and messy.

"What the…"

He looked back to Bones and smiled, knowing she'd organized a family birthday party for him. There were balloons and 'Happy Birthday' banners, steamers and a sea of smiling faces looking back at him.

"Thanks guys this is… this is great I…"

He nodded, truly humbled by their presence.

"Thanks, it means a lot you guys are here."

He walked around hugging and shaking hands of his guests, before Bones ushered him to sit at head of the table so dinner could begin.

* * *

Throughout dinner there were tears of laughter as jokes were told and days relived. Booth watched the people around him; the people he loved; the ones that had become closer to him than most of his own blood relatives. These people; despite everything that happened since his last birthday with them all, had forgiven him for his mistakes and welcomed him back into their hearts without hesitation or conditions. This is what family was and he was proud to be amongst them.

Brennan looked over at her smiling fiancé, she smiled and touched his arm, her palm resting against his forearm and finally against his palm as he joined them.

"Are you having fun, is this a good birthday?"

Booth squeezed her hand gently and smiled.

"This is the best birthday I have ever had Bones… thank you."

She smiled, thrilled with his compliment to her efforts.

"Well it's not over yet."

He looked around and frowned slightly, before looking back at her.

"Wha… but Bones… I don't need anything more, tonight has been perfect."

She closed her eyes briefly in a show for him to stop fussing over details that were already planned; he got the message and brought her knuckles to his lips where he kissed them softly.

"You're amazing Babe."

She blushed and looked up as the table erupted into laughter at something Pops had said.

Booth honestly believed his fiancée was amazing; he was sat here tonight surrounded by the people he loved all because of her. Parker lived with them because of her loving him so much and he loving her, Molly was here because her now mother opened her heart and loved her also. His fiancée brought all the squints which now made up his family into his life, he had a soon to be father in law, who he really was grateful to have in his life, knowing someone would go as far as he would for family was reassuring.

For the first time in his dating life Pops actually approved of the woman he was in a relationship with, in fact Pops had even encouraged it and that was because Bones was the woman she was, she wasn't rude or bitchy, she wasn't two faced or selfish, she was a caring and nurturing woman who for most of her life had been incredibly misunderstood and under-appreciated. Pops saw the real Temperance Brennan, just as Parker had and as Booth himself had the real Bones was loveable and a keeper.

* * *

Parker and Annie helped Brennan clear the table, everyone else was made to stay sitting, Annie had happily taken it upon herself to help host and Brennan was grateful she had the two twelve year olds helping her.

"Does anyone want a drink refill?"

Angela smiled at her daughter standing at the head of the table next to Booth asking her question. She received a few yes's the first being from Pops who motioned the young girl over with a smile.

Pops liked his great grandson's little girlfriend, she was a lot like what he thought Temperance would have been as a preteen, before the cruelties she'd suffered.

"What can I get you Mister Booth?"

He smiled.

"Could you ask Temperance for a glass of milk, I need to take a few pills."

Annie looked to him a little concerned.

"Are you ok, do you feel sick?"

He chuckled.

"No, no pet I just need to take my medicines."

Annie picked up his glass and smiled.

"Sure, I'll bring it straight back."

Pops shook his head and smiled.

Parker came around with a plastic bag for the disposable plates they'd used for dinner; everyone dropped their trash inside and thanked him as he thanked them.

Once the table was cleared of plates and cutlery plus left over food and napkins. Parker and Annie followed Brennan inside to bring out the birthday cake they had gotten Booth and bring out bowls and spoons for everyone.

Brennan lit the candles on the cake and laid the cake knife on the tray, not particularly wanting the kids to carry the sharp utensil outside, in case they trip over.

"Ok ready?"

They both nodded in the affirmative, each carrying an equal amount of the bowls and spoons.

"I'll hold the door Mom."

Brennan smiled and followed them out.

"Thanks Parker."

* * *

'**Happy Birthday to you…'**

Booth looked up and smiled as his family began singing to him.

'**Happy Birthday to you…'**

He squinted as flashes from hand held cameras went off and then looked down to the cake that was placed in front of him.

Booth smiled at the white iced cake with milk chocolate handcuffs and keys on it.

'**Happy Birthday to Booth…Dad…Daddy… Shrimp…'**

They all chuckled at the multitude of names sung out.

'**Happy Birthday to you… hip, hip hooray…'**

The clapping began.

'**Hip, hip hooray.'**

Booth took a big breath and blew the lit candles out, smiling at the cheers and whoops from his family. He looked up at his fiancée and smiled.

"Thanks Bones."

She nodded.

"Customarily you're now supposed to make the first cut in the cake."

She handed him the silver knife she had purchased a few months back for Pop's birthday cake cutting. It had a scrolled handle and straight edged blade with a very pointy tip for precise cake cutting, an etching on the blade read _'Best wishes'_ on one side and _'With love'_ on the other.

Booth took the knife carefully and made the first cut, making his wish for continued happiness with his family and friends.

* * *

Parker had chosen the cake to be caramel mud cake, claiming his father loved it best next to red velvet cake, but Nanna from the cake shop, couldn't do this cake with red velvet as it was a sponge cake and too soft to hold the heavy rolled fondant icing.

Everyone adored the cake, it was moist and flavorful and Brennan was again singing the praises of Nanna's cake shop.

Parker stood up when he'd finished his slice and smiled.

"The Thai restaurant also gave us some dessert, would anyone like some?"

Everyone shook their heads, most with hands on their bellies feeling as if they'd over eaten as it was. Brennan smiled at her son and leaned in to him as he sat back down. She kissed his temple and whispered.

"Perhaps we can plate it up and offer it all a little later."

He smiled and nodded.

"Maybe when they all have tea or coffee?"

Brennan ran her fingers through his hair and nodded at his thoughtfulness.

"That's a great idea Sweetheart."

"Mommy dat color is not good."

Brennan smiled knowing instantly her daughter was referring to the icing.

"Well you don't have to eat it Baby, did you like the cake?"

She knew the answer would be yes, Molly had sweet tooth, but more than that, besides the icing the plate was clean of even a crumb of the slice she'd been given.

"Yup, it was yummy."

Booth smiled and brushed his daughter's fringe back as he listened to her talk, he wasn't sure he was capable of loving the little girl anymore even if he wanted too, she was a part of him and he knew he loved her no less than he did the son that was biologically his.

"Good, well how about you finish your drink and then Mommy wants you to run upstairs and brush your teeth please."

Molly tilted her head slightly and replied in a no nonsense tone.

"Running in the house is not loud Mommy; you must walk so you not fall over."

Booth chuckled and nodded.

"That's right Princess and whose rule is that?"

The four year old smiled and pointed to her Mom who was also smiling.

"That's right Baby, Mommy was just checking if you'd remember."

The table laughed in good nature at the exchange between mother and daughter, before Michael began crying. Angela moved to get up, but Annie stopped her.

"I'll get him Mom."

"He might need changing Sweetheart."

Annie shrugged.

"I can do it."

Angela sat back down and smiled, showing confidence in her daughter a lot of mother's wouldn't have.

"Ok, diaper bag is under the coffee table."

Annie excused herself from the table, smiling as Michelle got up too.

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

Annie shook her head and smiled as Parker also stood and Molly slid down off her chair excusing herself as she went.

* * *

Brennan was extending Molly's stay up time a little tonight, but when she came back down from brushing her teeth and the others came back outside, with a bottle feeding Michael, she decided it was time to head to the media room so Booth could unwrap all his gifts.

He was first into the black and silver room and awed when his eyes fell upon the brand new black massage chair in the position his old one used to be. It was wrapped in a big red ribbon with a giant bow on the seat. Walking over he pulled the ribbon, giving a sharp tug and hearing it snap.

"Whoa, Bones…"

He noted the cup holder with cooling feature, recliner capabilities, touch pad massage controls including built in heating and cooling pads. Remote holders and slide out tray table for eating off.

"This is fantastic."

He sat down in it and sighed, pressing the gentle massage button he hummed in delight.

"So you like it?"

The other's scoffed, he'd have been mad not to love it, who wouldn't love a chair that does everything but clean itself.

"Yeah Bones, I love it, it's amazing… but… where's the old chair?"

"Booth your old one was falling apart."

He chuckled and held his hands up in surrender.

"I was just asking that thing weighed a ton."

"The delivery guys took it; it's gone so let it go."

"Yeah Dad, build a bridge that one is way better than the old one."

Booth smirked at his Son, hearing a twinge of envy his twelve year olds voice.

"I was just asking."

Angela clapped.

"Ok well don't get too comfy, you have all these to go."

The group separated revealing a pile of presents on the floor in the corner.

"Holy Mother of… guys this is too mu…"

"Ah ah big man, it's your birthday, deal with it, now get opening."

* * *

With a new wallet from Max, hockey skates from Pops, Cam, Paul and Michelle got him a gift certificate for a sporting shop. Angela, Hodgins, Annie and Michael gifted him a large free standing Lynx professional BBQ and Grill, Sweets and Wendell had joined forces and got him a family pass with box seat tickets to the next Steelers game and Bec and Drew had their gift to him delivered to the house, Mr and Mrs Bort from next door had accepted the envelope and dropped it over this afternoon. Upon opening the present Booth smiled seeing a year's hire for a pool boy to clean and look after the pool for them. He smiled telling himself he must thank them for the thought, he had never owned a pool and really knew nothing about the upkeep, perhaps this way he could learn. For his last gift Bones told him he'd need to get up out of his chair as it was waiting for him in the garage.

Brennan and Parker couldn't wait to see face, both knew he'd love it. He followed them down the hall, followed by his family. Parker opened the internal door into the double garage and then into the single which would be converted into Booth's work shop.

"What are you guy's gonn…"

Booth laid eyes on the big shiny red work chest.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Bones that…"

He looked back to the chest in stunned awe, he knew how much they cost and couldn't believe how much had been spent on him, not just by her, but all of them, he felt undeserving and a little overwhelmed. He knew all the gifts he'd received totaled well into the thousands of dollars and he didn't know how to thank everyone accordingly.

"That must have cost a fortune, I can't bele…"

He walked over to it his mouth slightly open and showing his shock in much the same way it had with every other gift he'd been given tonight.

Sitting on the tray was the security engraving tool and an envelope from Toms Collector Car Towing. He opened it and saw Bones had arranged to have his mustang towed over to the house tomorrow evening where it would now be stored so he could work on it whenever he wanted.

"This is… I don't…"

"It's from your Children."

He smiled at her whisper and looked to Parker and Molly standing to the side. He bent down to a kneeling position and hugged them both tightly.

"Thanks you two, I love my gift."

They both smiled and hugged their father back, happy for whatever the reason to be in his arms.

He looked up to everyone and smiled.

"I love all my gifts."

* * *

**Ok, please review **


	187. Chapter 187

**HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY READERS; Yes for some of you that is how long you've been reading… and for me how long I've been writing this, thanks for tagging along. **

**Disclaimer- Bluh, bluh, bluh.**

**A/N- Anyone for continuing? less halfway we skip a few days... you'll see.  
**

**21****st**** November continued…**

* * *

Booth sat in his new chair thinking about what a wonderful night he'd had. His family had all gone home now and he could hear Brennan in the kitchen tinkering about, a sound he adored and could no longer imagine his life without. Parker and Molly were both in bed, though he bet only one was asleep.

He looked to the small coffee table where his new wallet, tickets for the game, gift certificate for the sports store and the pool boy vouchers lay, on the carpet beside them, his new skates ready for the next 'Fed Cases' game. Hodgins and Wendell had helped him move the BBQ out to the entertainment area the track marks in the carpet a reminder of what was waiting for him on the weekend to set up or perhaps if he had time on Thanksgiving.

Brennan smiled as she put the last of the dessert away in the fridge. Tonight she thought had been a complete success, she knew her fiancé was very happy, if not a little overwhelmed by his gifts and the fact he has such a big group of people with him. Booth loved the idea of having a big family and she was pleased to see, they were well on the way to granting him that desire.

Switching the kitchen light off, she wandered slowly toward the media room, wondering if her birthday boy was still awake.

Booth looked to the door as he felt her approaching, he smiled as her beautiful face appeared, bright sparkling blue eyes, silently asking him for entry into his man cave.

Booth held his hand out to her inviting her not only into the room, but onto his lap, she didn't hesitate, loving nothing more than snuggling up to him when their duty of care for their children was taken down a notch, due to them being safely in bed.

Brennan smiled as she eased herself down onto his lap, feeling her body relax as he pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for today Bones, I've never in my life had a birthday like that, it was truly… amazing."

She cuddled into his chest and kissed his pec.

"You deserve it Booth, we all love you very much and you don't let us show you that very often."

Booth and Brennan spent the night making slow love, she allowed him to take his time and she took hers, exploring one another as if mapping unchartered territory.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day arrived; Thursday the twenty fourth of November for Temperance Brennan started out like none she'd experienced in eighteen years.

Booth and she woke at the same time, something that often happened being so in tune with someone.

"Ugh I need coffee."

She smiled as he rolled toward her and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Beautiful."

"Morning, you shower, I'll get your coffee."

Booth groaned in delight at his good fortune for finding someone like Bones; a woman for all her talk about equality spent a good deal of time doting on him and the kids, as he did her.

"Oh you're a God send, what has to be done before we leave?"

She swung her legs out of the bed and sat up.

"I'm going to prepare the pumpkin pie mixture and make the pastry, I'll cook them when we get back. I'll also prepare my nut loaf before we leave. "

Brennan had decided this Thanksgiving was going to be about teaching their kids to give back and so had placed all their names down to help out at the local homeless shelter.

Booth had never done anything like this and he was strangely excited to hand over some of his time to help others in a more basic way. Brennan had done this a few times now and knew from experience the one thing the homeless needed more than food was warmth for the coming winter. She had gone to a local Walmart and purchased a range of heavy woven blankets to give out, gloves in different sizes and waterproof tarpaulins to help aid in shelters.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

She smiled.

"Get the kids ready, we need to leave by ten thirty."

"Ok, done."

She stood up and slipped her feet into her slippers before donning her warmer robe and walking out of the bedroom to prepare her fiancé's coffee while he showered.

* * *

Booth had parked the SUV at the rear of the shelter in the parking lot; only three other cars were there. Parker walked alongside his Mom as they approached the front of the shelter, he took her hand and held it firmly, feeling his nerves slip away as she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Is it gonna be bad Mom?"

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and smiled as she kissed his temple.

"They will be thankful for you giving up some of your Thanksgiving to help them."

He nodded and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I'm a bit scared Mom."

"The first time I came here, I was terrified, but they're just people who need some help, they've fallen on tough times and need a hand getting back up."

Booth who was carrying Molly pushed the door open to the shelter. It was musty inside, obviously a building that was in need of remodeling, it smelled of dampness and dust.

It was loud inside, sounds coming from the kitchen echoed throughout over the din. Babies wailed, children cried and loud chatter all made for a very noisy area.

A matronly woman bustled overlooking harried.

"Here to help or get a feed?"

Brennan smiled.

"We're here to help, we're the Booths."

The woman held her arms up to the sky in thanks.

"Oh praise the stars, we have a lot more needy than we were expecting and need all the hands we can get."

"We also brought blankets, tarps, gloves and socks they're in the car round back."

The woman nodded as she fought tears the world needed more people like this family, unfortunately times seem to dictate we think too much about ourselves and too little about others.

"I'll grab my husband and son to help you with the unloading."

Booth smiled sadly and looked around at all the kids; he felt his heart ache for them and wanted to give them the entire world. He felt a warm palm slide in against his and smiled down at his fiancée.

"Thanks Bones."

A young boy sitting alone had caught Parker's attention they would have been about the same age, though the boy was thin and gaunt looking, his mussed hair looking as though it hadn't seen a brush in weeks, his jeans were torn and tee had small holes from overuse.

Parker walked over slowly, swallowing as he stood directly in front of this preteen.

"Hi."

The young boy looked up and forced a slight smile.

"Hi."

"I'm Parker."

Brennan and Booth watched their son quietly as he removed his sweater and handed it over. The dumbfounded expression on the boy's face showing it had been a long while since anyone had showed they care.

"Thanks."

He pulled it on, smiling at the body warmth still within the material.

"I'm Cory."

Parker nodded.

"Are you here on your own?"

Cory shrugged.

"My Mom and Dad told me to meet em here, they're looking for work."

Parker smiled tightly and nodded, looking down as Molly's little hand slipped into his.

"This is my sister Molly."

Cory waved pulling the sweater sleeves down over his fingers.

"Molly this is Cory."

Molly looked to her big brother and then the strange boy with messy hair.

"Dats Parka's clothes."

Parker squatted down and smiled.

"That's Cory's sweater now Molly."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't have one and he needs it because he doesn't have one."

Molly raised her brows and looked to her brother again. The four year old reached into her pocket and removed a granola bar her Mommy had put in there this morning and handed it to Cory.

With tears in her eyes, Brennan turned into Booth's chest and released a small sob. In this moment she had never been prouder of both Parker and Molly, to see them unselfishly give things to this boy was heart-warming and Brennan knew she would never forget it.

"Oh God Booth."

He held her tightly also touched by their children's ability to give without hesitation.

* * *

Booth and Brennan helped dish out Thanksgiving lunch while Parker and Molly gave out blankets, tarps and the clothing items that had been dropped off by a local thrift shop with too much surplus stock.

It was easy to see Molly just thought she was giving people back their belongings, but Parker was truly touched with each and every item he handed to those less fortunate.

Cory walked over to introduce his parents to the boy and girl who had shown such kindness.

"Your parents must be very proud of you… of you both, thank you."

"You're welcome Sir, would you like a blanket?"

The man held his arms out and accepted the grey wool gratefully, smiling as Parker also gave them a tarp and two more sweaters.

"Thanks Son."

"I'm sorry life is hard for you right now, I hope things get better for you and your family, my sister and I will pray for you."

The man reached out and squeezed Parker's shoulder affectionately.

"I can tell you're a good kid and your sister is bound to follow in your footsteps, this is a good thing, our world is sorely lacking people who care, thank you Parker…"

He looked to the little girl who was watching the interaction with her brother intently.

"And thank you Molly."

Parker held his hand out and shook the man's extended hand, he smiled at the woman who had been very quiet and Cory who stepped forward and copied his father, shaking Parker's hand and smiling at Molly.

"Thanks again for the sweater Parker."

"You're welcome."

* * *

By one Pm the Booth family had left the shelter and were on their way home to begin their own Thanksgiving Day preparations.

"Parker, Molly?"

Both kids looked up as their Mom spoke from the front seat, though she had turned to face them slightly.

"I know today wasn't all fun so far, but your Dad and I are both very, very proud of you both and I want to say thank you for helping today."

Molly shrugged.

"You is welcome Mommy."

Parker who had been a little quiet since leaving the shelter spoke up.

"Is that something we're going to do every Thanksgiving?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well I would like to, but I won't force you to participate."

"No… I want to; maybe we can help on Christmas too and bring toys for the kids and stuff."

Booth beamed at his Son's words and heartfelt sentiment.

"Are you sure Parker?"

He nodded.

"It's not fair, just because someone doesn't have a home, doesn't mean they should be forgotten. Cory's Dad used to work fixing the subway lines, but he lost his job and then his Mom got sick and she lost her hearing and her job and then they lost their house and Cory can't even go to school, it's not fair and I feel horrible coz I heard a joke about homeless people at school and I laughed and I shouldn't have but I didn't think about the real peo… I'm sorry I did that, I'm really sorry."

Hearing his son upset in the backseat Booth pulled over and watched as Bones was already half way into the back, having removed her seat belt and climbed over the center console.

"BON…"

"Mommy dats naughty."

"It's ok Parker…"

She sat between her kids and turned to face her son, pulling him into her arms.

"Shhh, it's ok."

"I shouldn't have laughed Mom, it's not ok."

Brennan kissed his crown and hugged him close.

"You made up for it Parker, you're a good boy, I've never met a child as willing to give as you are Parker, its ok."

Booth knew his son had a guilty conscience and his Mother's words would not be enough, growing up Catholic his son needed absolution and church was the only place to get it.

* * *

The Hodgins home was filled with the scent of roasting organic free range turkey. Annie had insisted on buying a turkey that had experience a life of roaming around and doing turkey things like scratching in the dirt, fluffing it's feathers, making a nest and enjoying the feel of sunlight. She was refusing to eat the bird but wanted to make sure no one else supported the cruelty of factory farming by buying a turkey from such companies. She told her Dad that by buying a turkey from the supermarkets that got their frozen or fresh turkeys from factory farms, he was saying its ok to treat these living creatures inhumanely. She told him of the conditions each bird had to live in and how it was sanctioned because these animals were considered nothing more than a meal. Hodgins had conceded and they had purchased a slightly more expensive bird from an accredited organic and free range stockist, satisfying the twelve year old he loved so much.

Angela had been very proud of her daughter for sticking to her beliefs and not backing down when someone she loved challenged her slightly on the matter.

"Sweetie can you keep stirring this for me, I really need the bathroom."

Annie smiled walking over and taking over the stirring of the cheese sauce for the cauliflower bake.

Hodgins entered the kitchen and smiled seeing his daughter.

"Hey kiddo…"

He walked over and looked into the pot she was stirring, kissing her head he smiled.

"Smells good."

"Mom made it, I'm just stirring it."

Hodgins shrugged.

"Can't be made without stirring so…"

Annie smiled and nodded as she looked up at the clock.

"Is everyone still coming?"

He smiled knowing by everyone she really meant Parker.

"Yes they're still coming and we have plenty time."

She sighed.

"I know, I was just asking."

He smirked at his daughter as he walked back out of the kitchen to finish setting the table.

* * *

By the time the Booth clan got home again it was almost two, they were due at the Hodgins estate by three thirty and Brennan knew she would have to hurry. Parker was moderately happy again and talking of his experience at the shelter freely. He spoke of how next time he'd like to help serve food and maybe help give out toys too.

"Well that's great Parks; I'm really pleased you'd like to help."

He nodded and pulled the pumpkin pie mix from the fridge.

"I do and I'm really glad we went today."

Booth and Molly were outside; he was beginning to put his BBQ together while Molly played on the grass doing forward rolls and uncoordinated cartwheels.

"Daddy look I done it, I done it."

He looked up and smiled as his daughter waited for his attention.

"Show me Princess."

She put her head down on the grass, her little palms down next to it, stuck her bottom in the air and pushed herself over, tilting off to the side and landing basically adjacent to where she had started, Booth stood up and cheered and clapped for her, giving her the impression she had just completed the world's best forward roll. He trotted down the stairs toward her and scooped her up, zooming her round the yard like an out of control airplane.

"Wooo Princess."

She giggled and squealed in delight the whole time, her little arms out in front of her as she headed slowly for the ground.

* * *

Parker and Bones stood at the back door laughing. They had heard the commotion from the yard and came to investigate. From what they could see, Booth had BBQ parts all over the entertainment area floor and it looked as if he'd been side tracked by playing airplane with Molly.

"Perhaps you should help your father with the BBQ?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"But what about the food, I promised I'd help?"

Bones kissed his temple and smiled.

"And you have, I can handle the rest, your Dad however…"

They both looked back at the mess he'd created and chuckled.

"Ok, I guess if we wanna use it this century I should help."

Brennan nodded.

"I agree and you best chase after the instructions before they blow into the pool."

Parker took off as the white paper tumbled directly for the water.

"DAD!"

* * *

Two pumpkin pies, a vegetarian nut loaf and half a BBQ later the family were walking across the street to join their family for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Those pies smell awesome Bones."

She smiled.

"Well I hope they taste awesome too they cooked rather quickly in that oven."

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure they'll be fantastic Babe."

Hodgins had no staff on today, he never did on holidays such as these, Easter, Christmas, New Year's Day; he was a man who believed in giving them time with their families and always gave a little extra in the pay checks for special occasions.

Parker let Molly ring the intercom and speak to what she referred to as 'God in the box'.

"Hi Mister God, can we please come in the doors to see Uncle Hodgie and Auntie Angie and Annie and Michael Pleeeaaaasssseeee?"

Her Mom, Dad and brother all chuckled at Hodgins amusement as he granted her access. When the gates opened Molly leaned back over from her Dad's embrace and pressed the button again.

"Amen."

Booth smiled, silently wondering how silly his daughter will feel when she realizes Hodgins is the one speaking with her and not the Almighty upstairs. He thought about embarrassing her at her sixteenth birthday and then realized he'd need evidence.

* * *

Hodgins had just taken the turkey out of the oven and the large bird was currently resting in the table center. Accompanying him were golden roasted potatoes, cauliflower gratin, baby carrots in a light honey glaze. There were fresh baked and buttered rolls, corn cobs with curls of butter melting into each kernel, cranberry sauce and stuffing sat to the side and a green bean casserole found its home on the table too.

Annie placed three bottles of apple cider across the table and used a fourth to fill the glasses. Throughout the morning Annie had asked for instructions, she had never celebrated Thanksgiving before or seen a set table for the occasion besides in magazines or books. Not once did she remember Thanksgiving she was invited to, her parents often either excluding her except when it came time to clean up or they would leave the house for the entire day; which she preferred.

Two sharp knocks at the door told the twelve year old their guests had arrived and she ran to let them in.

* * *

The door opened in a gush and Annie stood smiling brightly.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"

Her sentiment was returned with hugs and kisses and Parker's warm affectionate hand around her hers.

"It smells great in here."

Annie smiled.

"We've been cooking mostly all day, dinners nearly ready, I just poured the drinks, Mom and Dad are in the kitchen."

Annie looked to the containers Brennan was holding.

"Is that the pumpkin pie?"

Bones nodded at the twelve year old's excitement.

"Can I see? Please, I've never seen a real one."

Brennan pulled the lid off the container and bent down showing the golden pastry leafed edging and the dark orange custard filling baked to what looked like perfection.

"Wow, it looks just like the books and the cooking channel, I can't wait for dessert."

Booth chuckled.

"That makes two of us."

Annie beamed up at him, seeing the truth in his words, which really just made her more excited.

"Hey guys, we thought we heard voices…"

Angela looked to her daughter and smiled.

"We're gonna start calling you Batty Koda."

Annie smiled at the character name from 'Fern Gully' and his amazing hearing.

Hodgins grabbed the containers from Brennan and smiled as she told him they would need to rest a while before he refrigerated them if that was his intent.

"I was thinking we'd put them back in the warmth of the oven?"

She nodded.

"Sure, I also brought cream in the cooler bag Parker has and the nut loaf I promise Annie and Angela to try."

They slowly made their way to the kitchen the aromas and scents so much stronger in here.

"Does the nut loaf need to be heated?"

"No it's only just come out; it's ready to go when you are."

Angela raised her hands up and smiled.

"Well let's eat then."

* * *

Places were taken and the spread awed over.

"Can we go around and say what we're thankful for?"

Parker pleaded and smiled as everyone thought it a good idea.

"Your idea, you can start Buddy."

He smiled.

"I'm thankful for everything that has changed this year, I'm thankful to be living with Mom and Dad, to have a sister, to have a girlfriend and the best Uncle and Aunt in the world, I'm thankful for our trip to California and Yosemite and I'm really thankful we have a nice home and Mom and Dad are getting married."

He sighed and deflated a little having got out all he wanted. Annie was next.

"I'm thankful everything has changed this year too, I'm thankful for… everything because I know how much worse it could be."

* * *

**End for another chapter, please review.**


	188. Chapter 188

**165 reviews to go. Ok so been having FF issues yet AGAIN, sorry for the delay but I've been ready to post for over 16 hours , blame FF.  
**

**Disclaimer – Yawns.**

**A/N – Let's continue.**

* * *

Thanksgiving early dinner slash late lunch went brilliantly the food was consumed hungrily, everyone wished they could thank Marcus for the homemade cider and Brennan was pleased to see all three kids loved the nut loaf she had made, though Molly had thoroughly pulled it apart before eating it.

When dessert rolled around though; the table grew increasingly excited. Brennan smiled as she dished out the still oven warmed pumpkin pie with cream to everyone, both pies were devoured, with most having seconds and Angela asking for the recipe which seemed to taste a little different to every other pumpkin pie she'd ever eaten.

Booth sat and thought about all the things they'd been thankful, for the most part it seemed the thing they were most grateful for was having each other, in many different ways, separate things had brought them all closer as a group this past year; guardianships, adoptions, engagements and births had all worked at bringing eight people together as a family.

**Flashback**

Annie dropped her head indicating she'd finished saying what she was thankful for.

"Princess? Are you gonna tell everyone what you're thankful for?"

She shrugged.

"I not know how to play this game Daddy, nobody sayed the structions."

The family smiled.

"There are no instructions Princess, you just tell everyone why you're happy now."

Molly looked around the table and huffed. She kneeled up on the chair, her Daddy holding her arm and making sure she didn't fall.

"I is happy for this food and I is happy for…this juice…"

Booth placed his hand on her little palm and stopped her.

"What are you happy about since living with Mommy?"

Molly raised her brows.

"I is happy I not get ouchies no more and I get cuddles and no shouting and my tummy is not empty and I is happy I stay wif Parka and Mommy and Daddy."

Her family clapped, Angela was next.

"Ok well, I'm thankful for a lot actually. I'm thankful for my husband and I'm thankful I have an amazing daughter, who I couldn't imagine our family without now, I'm thankful for Michael and for you guys all sitting here being a part of our family too."

Hodgins nodded and smiled, knowing his turn was next.

"Well you pretty much said it babe, though I'll change you being thankful for me to me being thankful for you."

Booth chuckled and looked to his own fiancée."

"I'll go last Booth."

He nodded and sat up a little straighter.

"Alright, gee where to start? I am thankful for so much this year. First I'm thankful that after twelve years I finally have Parker living with me… us… that brings me to being thankful for Molly showing up and changing everything without trying, I'm thankful Bones took a chance on us, I'm thankful I became a Godfather and have four extra people to add to my once very small family, plus five others that aren't here now. I'm thankful for good food, good friends, good family and a home and warmth and love and… seriously guys I could go on all day."

Brennan placed her palm on his and smiled.

"But you won't."

He chuckled and leaned to his left to kiss her cheek.

"No, I won't I'll leave it right there."

Brennan was last but by no means least as she looked around at the family she didn't think would ever happen, she smiled; a lot can change in short amount of time.

"I am thankful for the progression of time, twelve months ago I didn't have any of what I had now and I didn't think I ever would. I am thankful for evolution and personal growth, this time last year I'm not sure I was capable of having what I have now. I am thankful for second chances…"

She looked at Booth who had despite being told she couldn't be with him, had asked her again.

"Unyielding love…"

She looked to Parker who had never stopped loving her throughout everything.

"And trust."

She looked to Molly who she knew had no idea what her mother was saying but was smiling up with her cheesy grin just the same.

"I'm thankful for loyalty…"

She looked to Angela.

"Friendship…"

She smiled at Hodgins.

"And faith."

She smiled at Annie.

"All these things have gotten me more than I ever dared to dream I would have. I feel so lucky because I have each and every one of you in my life and I have the family I tried to convince myself I didn't need. I love you all so much more than I thought possible, I hope none of you will doubt your places in my life and my heart… metaphorically of course."

The table clapped and Booth took his fiancée's hand under the table and squeezed it gently making her look over to him.

"I love you."

**End Flashback.**

With dessert finished and Angela and Brennan insisting they'll clean up, Booth, Hodgins and the kids went outside to play a game of friendly football, Parker and Booth verses Hodgins and Annie with Molly claiming she was on the ball's team and running off with it every chance she got.

"So how was this morning at the shelter Bren?"

Brennan smiled as she rinsed the dish that housed her nut loaf of suds.

"It was great, I was a little shocked at the amount of people there."

"Helping?"

She shook her head and Angela's hopeful tone.

"No, in need and so many kids."

Angela nodded, times were tough, two thousand and eleven had dealt many cruel blows to a lot of people around the world.

"Oh but Parker and Molly… you should have seen them Ange, Booth and I…"

She smiled at the memory of her son and daughter handing over a sweater and a nut bar.

"We were so proud of them, when we walked in there was a boy about Parker's age sitting alone in not nearly enough clothing for the day. Parker walked straight over, introduced himself and pulled the sweater he was wearing off, before handing it to this child… he… oh I was…"

Angela watched as her usually 'never lost for a word' best friend struggled.

"Inspired Ange, I was inspired and then Molly she walked over, Parker introduced her and without prompting; my food-a-holic daughter handed over the granola bar in her pocket."

Angela smiled, though she expected nothing less from Parker, he'd shown many times his compassion for others less fortunate. Molly although not completely surprising considering her upbringing for the last six months, was still capable of earning a little shock at the notion of her being so prepared to give back at such a young age.

"That's great Honey; maybe you have two little aid-workers on your hands."

Brennan smiled at the thought, though she knew what her son wanted to be and he wasn't about to change his mind, Molly's career path was wide open.

"We'll see."

* * *

Booth ran after his daughter and the ball for fifth time, everyone laughing as Molly tried to outrun her Daddy, while screaming that the ball didn't like to be kicked.

"NO….. DA….DDY…HE…DON…T LI…KE IT."

Her little voice trembled as her feet hit the ground. Booth allowed his little girl a few moments to run flat out before a couple of long strides had her in his arms and giggling as he tickled her.

"You're so cheeky Princess, but I gotcha now…"

She held the ball with both hands, completely trusting that her father wouldn't drop her, even as she squirmed in his grasp, she knew her Daddy would keep her safe.

"DADDY! DADDY! IT tickles!"

She squealed with laughter but held tight to the ball, protecting it from the eight feet wanting to kick it again.

Brennan and Angela walked outside hearing the giggles and squeals, from the patio all they could see was Booth's shadowed form slightly hunched over and two little legs flailing about at his torso level.

The sun had gone almost completely and only a soft glow of the day remained, stars had begun to come out and the dusk time creatures made their presence known again.

Hodgins was currently spinning around in a circle with Annie, her father's hands under her arms, her back to his abdomen as her feet skimmed the ground while she was twirled. It was obvious the same thing had happened to Parker and he was still trying to find control over his dizzy senses. Hodgins released Annie, setting her on her feet and letting her go as she wobbled about uncoordinated and laughing. Hodgins despite trying to stand still and seem unaffected, was showing signs of being off balance, especially as he hit the ground with a flump.

Annie who watched her father go down and winced at the force he hit the ground, made her way slowly toward him.

"Are you ok Dad?"

Hodgins held his head to try and fight the dizziness as he chuckled.

"Y… yeah Kiddo I… wow…"

He looked up trying to focus and smiled at her concern. Reaching up and grabbing her arm he pulled her down and as Booth was still tickling Molly, Hodgins began a similar assault on his own daughter.

Brennan's smile at the fun they were having dropped slightly as she watched her son come out of his twirling stupor and realize both Annie and Hodgins and his Dad and Molly were all occupied by each other and he was the odd one out. She stood up from where she and Angela were sitting while Michael was having his final bottle for the evening before bed.

"Can Parker feed Michael?"

Angela smiled understanding exactly what she was doing.

"Of course."

"PARKER!"

The twelve year old looked over to his Mom's call, having not seen her come out, he smiled at her presence. He got the last of his bearings and made his way over, forgetting all about being the spare wheel so to speak.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Come over here, sit."

He raised his brows and sat beside her, watching as she took Michael from Angela.

"Wha… Mom I can't, I…"

"Yes you can, I'm right here and I'll help you."

She placed Michael in his arms and smiled as he moved to adjust the four month old into the correct reclined position for feeding.

"Good… well done; now here's the bottle."

He took it hesitantly.

"But I… what if I hurt him?"

"Do you plan on dropping him or shaking him?"

Parker looked somewhat horrified.

"Wha… no."

"Do you plan on pinching or biting or…"

"No I just… what if… what if he…"

Brennan stroked her son's forehead and smiled.

"Nothing will happen Parker; you'll be perfect, just as you were with Molly."

Parker looked up smiled at his Mom's praise. He placed the bottle at Michael's lips and watched as he opened his mouth and began to suckle at the teat.

* * *

Brennan was completely focused on her Son and Godson. Michael was just finishing his bottle and staring happily up into his quasi cousin's eyes, Parker was completely rapt in the little boy in his arms, he spoke to him softly and smiled as the small child gurgled and mumbled his appreciation.

Angela wiped the tears from her own eyes as she listened to Parker tell her son he was sorry for not holding him properly till now, for not feeding him and how he was sorry if he made him feel bad.

Parker placed the bottle on the table and picked the cloth up beside him, he threw it over his shoulder with what looked like practiced ease and lifted Michael to burp him.

Molly had seen Hodgins spinning Annie and Parker and wanted her own turn. The bug man was happy to oblige, but out of fear for the already clumsy toddler only spun a couple of times, placing her down, Booth was quick to grab his daughter's tee by the back and hold it in prevention of her falling.

"Steady there Princess…"

"Daddy my eyeballs are twisty."

He chuckled and pulled her up into his arms again, a dead weight in her dizzy state.

Annie was still lying on the grass as if preparing to make a snow angel.

* * *

Michael was sound asleep in the arms of Parker.

"Wow Sweetie he must feel really at ease with you."

Parker smiled at his aunt.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, so far your Mom and I are the only ones that have been able to put him to sleep that way."

Parker looked to his Mom, his pride evident in his dark chocolate pools.

"He's more… I thought he'd feel really breakable when he sleeps, like he'd be more fragile, coz they go floppy, but he's not, he feels bigger than Molly when I hug her."

Brennan smiled.

"Is that why you've been avoiding holding him? You didn't want him to fall asleep on you."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah and whenever he eats or drinks, he goes to sleep."

She nodded.

"So you think you'll be ok next time?"

He looked back to the little boy and smiled at his peaceful features.

"Yeah, but if he gets really skinny, I might stop."

Angela chuckled; the likelihoods of her son losing weight were slim to none, barring sickness. He ate like his father and he'd been known to put Booth to shame in the eating arena.

"Fair enough Honey."

He smiled at his aunt and looked over as the rest of his family approached them, huffing and puffing with red faces.

"Hey Buddy, you're holding him again? Well done."

* * *

By nine o'clock Booth made the decision it was time to leave, Molly was asleep on the living room, her face smack bang in the middle of Michael's play mat, Annie and Parker were playing Scattergories in the corner while their parents had been chatting on the couches.

Looking to his Son he smiled.

"Last game Bud, finish up."

Parker nodded and went back to adding up his score. Brennan stood up and moved to the kitchen to grab the pie dishes and the loaf tin she'd brought over from the sink draining area, before grabbing her bag and leaving a fifty dollar bill on the kitchen table to help toward the cost of groceries tonight. She smiled thinking how Angela would text her later and demand she take it back and in return she would send a smiley face and tell her she was going to switch her phone off.

Walking back into the living room, she smiled, Molly was in her father's arms and Parker was hugging Angela goodnight, while Annie and her dad stood off to the side as he twirled her pony tail around his fingers.

"Thanks for getting Michael to sleep, you did well, we'll have to get you and Annie to babysit for us one day."

Parker smiled at the idea his aunt trusted him that much, it was an incredible feeling and like his Mom, he didn't want to let his aunt down, when she put that much faith in him.

"Cool, you don't have to pay us either."

Angela laughed and ruffled his curly hair.

"Careful I'll hold you to that."

He smiled and looked up at his Mom as she motioned him to move toward the door.

Parker looked to his aunt and uncle again.

"Thanks for having us over for Thanksgiving, it was great."

Booth and Brennan were once again proud of their son's manners and kindness and they both had plans to tell him when they got settled at home again.

* * *

The night air had cooled substantially and Brennan wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders to shelter him from the breeze. Molly subconsciously sought warmth from her father by curling into his body, her face buried in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly, hoping the heat of his body kept her asleep.

A chilled wind whipped up and made Brennan shiver, Booth wondered if they would have a cold snap tonight. He released one arm from around his daughter and pulled the front door key from his jean pocket as they stepped up onto the porch. He slid the key into the lock, pushed the door and ushered his fiancée and son into the warmth of their home, before stepping through himself.

He locked the door and looked to his family.

"How about you two go have warm showers, I'm gonna put Molly to bed and make some cocoa."

Parker grinned at the thought of hot chocolate, he knew he'd have to head to bed soon, despite there being no school tomorrow; he had two parents who believed strongly in routine. He trotted off happily, smiling as he heard his parents kiss each other softly.

* * *

Booth smiled as he lowered his little girl to her bed and tucked her in.

"Night Princess, sleep tight, may the angels watch you till morning light."

Molly mumbled something incoherently; Booth knew was 'goodnight Daddy, I love you.'

"I love you too princess."

He tucked her into her covers further and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Making his way downstairs he could hear both showers still running and smiled, knowing he had plenty of time to ready the sweet drinks, for the remaining members of his family.

He pottered about the kitchen, three mugs, two with sugars, three spoons, two with cow's milk, one with soy milk, twelve vegetarian marshmallows; four in each cup and cinnamon in the cup with soy. He put a spoonful of cocoa powder in two, two spoonful's in his own and poured the water from the boiled kettle over the top. Quick stir for each, onto the tray and into the living room he went.

Booth heard what could only be his son bounding down the stairs.

"Par…"

"DAD! DAD!"

Booth was cut off by the look of sheer excitement on his son's face.

"Wha…"

"Dad look!"

Parker walked over, one arm above his head and huge a smile.

"What am I loo… HEY!"

Booth smiled at the single hair under his son's arm, which he was obviously exceedingly proud of.

"Look at that Buddy, congratulations."

Parker lowered his arm and beamed up at his Dad.

"I was rinsing the soap off and I felt it, pretty cool huh?"

Booth chuckled at his boy's thrilled expression.

"Yeah Pal, it's cool alright, we're gonna have to start buying you deodorant and a shaving kit soon."

Parker smiled his proud cheesy grin.

"Do you reckon I'll get chest hair? You don't have any."

Booth smiled as Brennan walked into the room.

"Your father's lack of chest hair sho…"

"Mom look!"

He held his arm up again making Booth roll his eyes and chuckle.

"What did you hurt yourself?"

He stepped closer to her and pointed to the single hair no more than a centimeter long if it was lucky.

"Oh I see."

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Do I say congratulations?"

Parker chuckled and took the praise.

"Thanks, I can't believe it, I thought it would be ages before I started getting armpit hair, I don't think any of my friends have it yet."

"Well, without causing you any upset, you realize it may be quite a while before anymore come through right? It will take time and that's perfectly healthy."

Parker looked over a little disgruntled.

"Really? But now I have one, won't I more grow?"

Brennan smiled as Booth spoke and ruffled his son's hair.

"They're not weeds Buddy this is just the first sign your hormones are changing, besides, you wanna wait as long as you can with hair under there."

Parker flopped down on the couch and sighed in frustration at his body.

"Why?"

Brennan and Booth sat beside him, one on each side.

"Well the main reason… once you get armpit hair, you get stinky too, which means more showers after sport, deodorant, no more wearing singlets to the cinema, also it really hurts when someone like your sister pulls it."

Parker smiled as his Dad handed him and his Mom their drinks.

"Thanks Dad."

Booth looked to his son and tilted his head in thought.

"You got hair anywhere else?"

Parker smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, except my legs, but that's just a bit."

Brennan smiled.

"I have a book on development if you'd like to read it, it tells you all about what is likely to happen over the next six to seven years."

Parker looked a little shocked.

"Six to seven years? Why that long?"

She smiled at his horror.

"Puberty is slow process Parker and you're only just starting."

He sighed. Booth took in his son's less than happy state and smiled.

"Hey, you're beating your old man Bud; I didn't get hair under my arm till I was almost fourteen."

The twelve year smiled at the thought of reaching certain life markers before his manly father.

"Really?"

"Yep and I'm still waiting for my chest hair."

Brennan smiled; she knew Booth was trying to lighten his son's dampened spirits. Seeley Booth was a man who was entirely happy he didn't have chest hair and although for a short time in college he was a little jealous that feeling was fleeting and truly no longer existed.

They all sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Brennan spoke up again.

"I was very proud of you tonight Parker."

He looked up with his brows raised.

"Really? Why?"

"A number of reasons actually, firstly your thoughtfulness at dinner, ensuring your sister had food and drink before yourself, your manners, offering to help clean up the table and the kitchen before playing, I was very impressed by your actions with Michael and then thanking Angela and Hodgins for having you over for dinner…"

Parker blushed as he generally did when receiving praise like this.

"You're quite the gentleman Parker and it's lovely to see."

Booth smiled and nodded in total agreement as Parker looked to him.

"Your Mom's right Parks, you were really grown up, you should be proud of yourself."

Both Brennan and Booth believed in praise where it was due, good and well-mannered behavior was almost a thing of the past amongst youth today, most not learning their please and thank yous till they required them in the workplace.

Both of them had had numerous discussions about praising kids and they agreed, if they praised for things like tonight's behavior, it was almost always guaranteed to be repeated.

All kids no matter the age want praise from their parents; they may not act like it or even say it, but when they were praised for something it showed on their faces and their willingness to repeat the action and get the same resulting praise.

Both Booth and Brennan knew how it felt to do well in something and it go unnoticed by a parent or guardian, it made you not care to try again and the less recognition you got the less you began to care about the consequences of your actions, no matter what they were.

Too often Booth had seen kids lashing out at their parents by drinking and smoking and doing drugs, for a vast percentage of those kids what they want is their parent to show they care, not by telling them what they were doing was wrong, but by praising them for the good stuff they did until the drugs and alcohol and smoking were no longer needed to make them feel good about themselves, because they were getting that need filled by the people who are supposed to care the most.

Booth knew his son and daughter would never have cause to doubt how much they were loved, cherished and noticed by their parents, because he would tell them every day for as long as he lived.

* * *

**Please review… You will notice I said VAST percentage, meaning not all kids did drugs, drank alcohol and smoke to push their parents, there are other reasons. Peer pressure and the desire to fit into certain social circles, depression, anxiety, feelings of unimportance, stress, a means by which to cope with different life factors; death of a loved one, bullying, loneliness, abuse, poor self-image or worth, addiction, rebellion (which if not careful can get out of control) and a myriad of mental and emotional triggers that all have other curers. **


	189. Chapter 189

**Disclaimer – You know what I do and don't own and I'll not make claims for anything different.**

**A/N – Christmas is on the way…**

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Booth squinted at his fiancée across from him. They were both up late discussing both Molly and Parker's desire to get a pet. Molly had met a puppy during day-care today when they play time outside. She had spoken of nothing else all afternoon until her Mom told her she wasn't allowed to talk about it again for the night. Parker of course had put in his two cents worth also and spoke about how he always wanted a pet, how he'd researched the benefits of owning an animal you could cuddle, how they were therapeutic and good for relieving stress.

Brennan didn't need convincing, she had also always wanted a pet, preferably a dog or a pig but in the end she didn't care. As a child living with her parents, she could remember her Mom was allergic to animal fur and her Dad didn't want an animal and said they had enough on their plates, in hindsight, she figured that was just an excuse, her father didn't want an extra body to have to move in a hurry if need be.

When she was sixteen the foster home she was in had a cat, she would pet it and talk to it, for her three years in foster care that cat was the only friend she made and it almost killed her having to leave it behind when her foster parents had had enough of having a foster kid and sent her back to the shelter.

She had never dared to love an animal like that again, but her affections for the world's non-human creatures showed in her almost daily and having an animal as part of their family was something she also wanted.

Booth on the other hand was resistant; he loved dogs and had nothing against animals; except maybe cats, but he knew the burden of owning them. You had to clean up after them, walk them if it was a dog, routine vet checks, you couldn't just go away at the drop of a hat; not without finding a suitable carer. Then there was the training and the food and the inevitable falling in love the animal only to lose it some ten to twelve years later.

"I dunno Bones, what about the trip to Australia? And…"

She smiled, listening to his concerns.

"What about when it dies? The kids… and you, I know you, Bones, look at how upset you got about Ripley and he wasn't yours, I'm not sure it's worth the heartbreak."

She smiled.

"It's worth it… too love something is worth it and everything around it, is worth it Booth, every moment, everything."

She smiled as she recited his words from a few years back. Booth shook his head at her response and sighed, he knew he was going to lose this battle they were getting a pet and he may as well surrender.

"Are you sure you want this Babe, you're not just feeding off the kids begging?"

Brennan smiled, getting up she walked around to him and sat herself in his lap; she looped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his own.

"I want this too Booth… really. We have a big yard and it's fully fenced and we're home more often than not now and I'm sure we can find someone who will mind him or her when we go away… besides it will teach both the kids responsibility and respect."

Booth exhaled and tilted his head to kiss her cheek, she really did want a pet, he knew that, she had been devastated when Ripley was put to sleep and she was always looking at the animal adoption section in the paper when it came round.

"Ok… we'll get an animal, but if it's a dog I want a big dog… I don't wanna be tripping over it and I don't want Molly dropping a little fluff ball on its head… and whatever you guys choose, it has to be short haired."

Brennan smiled and kissed his lips excitedly.

"Yes to all of that, you won't be disappointed Booth, you'll see, maybe we can all go to the animal rescue facility next weekend?"

She wriggled around happily and made him laugh, her arms hugging him tightly in joyous response.

* * *

Saturday December tenth started as a day like any other, but by three PM things had definitely taken a turn from the norm.

Brennan, Molly and Parker had opted to go to the mall, it was busy and cars lined the streets as people tried to get a start on Christmas shopping. Brennan had to park the car in a side street where they would have to walk.

Booth had gotten a call this morning from Charlie about a case that was supposed to be closed some five months ago and had just been reopened; Booth was unimpressed but went in to find out what was going on and who was rooting around in his solved case files.

It was just after one and Molly was getting cranky, she wasn't a fan of busy shops and neither was Brennan, Parker on the other hand didn't seem to mind, but Brennan decided to call it a day and head home for lunch.

"Mommy will Daddy like your new dress?"

She smiled at her daughter.

"I dunno Baby, I hope so."

Parker smiled.

"Dad will like it, he says you can wear burlap and make it look good."

Brennan frowned a little confused.

"Why would I wear burlap?"

"Mommy what's a burlap?"

Parker chuckled and looked to his sister.

"It's like a potato sack Molly, like the one you did the race in at day-care."

Molly scrunched her face up, thinking of the ugly and itchy brown sack.

Parker looked to his Mom.

"He doesn't think you'd wear one, he… it just means he thinks you can make something as gross as a sack look good."

Brennan thought about this a moment and then smiled.

"Mommy wouldn't wear that Parker; she has pretty clothes in her cupboard."

Parker rolled his eyes and wished he hadn't said anything, at least not in his sister's presence.

They turned the corner into a little street with only a few houses left, obviously there used to be more, but larger blocks had taken their place and now only a few single story homes remained.

"Aww Mommy there's puppies."

Sure enough, just inside the gate was an aging gentleman, three Labrador puppies and what was assumed the mother dog. A sign on the fence said 'Puppies for sale' and Brennan's interest was piqued.

"Afternoon there Miss, kids?"

Brennan smiled at the man who reminded her somewhat of Pops.

"Good afternoon, you're selling your puppies?"

The man stepped closer to the waist high mesh wire gate and smiled sadly.

"Yes Ma'am..."

He looked at the bigger dog and petted her head as she wandered over with a slight limp.

"This old girl's enough for me, someone dumped this lot, just four weeks old when I found em on my lawn here…"

Brennan smiled.

"So they're not her pups?"

He chuckled.

"No, no my Honey's never had a litter, too many of these little lives already at the pounds, don't need any more brought into the world. No woke up eight weeks ago now, came out to get the paper and lo and behold there they were, wriggling their way around an old blanket."

Brennan looked to the puppies now licking and sucking at her kid's fingers through the fence.

"So they're twelve weeks?"

The man smiled.

"So the vet says, vaccinated, wormed, and chipped, I wanted to get them spayed and neutered, but I just can't afford it, feeding the little devils has just about sent me broke, all the formulas and bottles, it's time for me to send them on."

Brennan smiled and looked to the sign.

"It doesn't say how much you're asking?"

"Free to a good home if you and your family take one."

Parker looked up beaming.

"Can we Mom, please, please let's get one?"

Molly decided she had to get in on the action too and began begging also.

"Mommy please, he likes me, look he's kissing."

Brennan smiled and looked back to the man.

"I would like to at least reimburse you for the vet checks and vaccinations and such, please."

The man smiled, glad to have come out and watered his garden early, for the chance of meeting this woman and her children.

"Very well Miss."

Parker stood up and smiled.

"Excuse me Sir."

The man smiled and turned to the polite mannered young man on his left.

"Yes my boy."

"Do they have names?"

"Sure they do the chocolate one is Diego the black is Duke and the honey is Delilah, Dot, Diamond and Dapper all sold this morning."

Parker grinned.

"I like the names, they're cool."

He looked back up to his Mom and smiled.

"Are we getting one Mom? Please?"

Brennan smiled and listened to the sound of her daughter giggling at the puppy's excitable nature.

"Yes, we'll get one; you and your sister decide which one."

* * *

Booth was driving home, it was almost three and he was eager to get back to his family. After getting to the Hoover this morning and finding Charlie and then the agent who thought it their duty to go through closed cases, Booth ended up in an impromptu meeting with a judge in chambers; on a Saturday, making the judge less than a pleasure to talk too, which led to case staying closed and Booth having to do all the paper work to have the file closed once more. As impatient as he was to get home, it seemed he was destined to make one more stop before getting what he so desperately desired.

"So are they good with kids? How easy can they be trained?"

* * *

Booth rolled up the drive and into the garage, he looked to the passenger side floor and smiled, hoping his family would like his surprise for them.

"Alright, come on mister."

He lifted the box carefully and slid from the car to head inside.

He closed the internal garage door behind himself and hung his jacket in the hall on the coat hook, still holding the box securely he walked into the main of the house and made his way to the kitchen where he knew his fiancée would be.

"Bones?"

She smiled and popped her head out from the kitchen area, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Hey… I didn't hear you come in."

He smiled as she looked to the box.

"Case files?"

Booth looked down at the black eyes looking up at him.

"Umm no, I… here."

Placing the box on the chair he beckoned her over.

"What's… Aww Booth! You…"

She reached into the box slowly, a huge grin on her face.

"Meet Jasper Bones."

"You got a piglet."

He chuckled as she pulled the little brown patched miniature pot belly to her torso and hugged it.

"You like him? He's eight weeks old, weaned and eating solid food, toilet trained and already knows how to sit on command."

Brennan smiled.

"Oh I… I adore him, he's gorgeous but…"

Booth frowned slightly.

"But what?"

Brennan sighed.

"Perhaps you should go to the yard."

Booth looked to the backyard from his position, it looked empty but he could hear his kids laughing.

"What's going on?"

Brennan nursed Jasper tightly, already attached to the little soul in her arms.

"We wanted to surprise you."

Booth inhaled wondering what they could possibly have done. Walking out to the back door he heard a bark and knew what was waiting for him; well, he thought he knew.

Sliding the door open and stepping down off the step his jaw dropped as he looked around the corner. There on the concrete table were one, two, three puppies all lying down and giving him their best 'aren't we adorable' faces, his son and daughter stood to the side smiling.

"You like em Dad? This Diego, Duke and Delilah. We got em on the way back to the car, aren't they cute Dad."

Brennan stepped out from the house as Booth turned to look at her, she smiled sheepishly.

"Three dogs Bones? Three?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, we were only going to take one, but… I couldn't break them up; they're brothers and sister they deserve to stay together."

Booth shook his head, he knew he shouldn't expect anything less and he didn't, he was just a little shocked; this morning they were four humans and ten fish that made a family, a mere seven hours later they were four humans, ten fish, three dogs and a piglet; he mused that all they were missing was the partridge in a pear tree and they'd be their own Christmas carol.

"Booth?"

She walked over hesitantly.

"Are you mad?"

Booth looked to the hopeful eyes of three Labradors, his son and daughter and smiled; looking back to his girl he kissed her forehead and sighed.

"No, of course not… but are we going to keep the pig?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well we can't give him back, how would he feel?"

Booth smiled and nodded, he knew she was serious, never mind the piglet was indeed an animal as far as Brennan was concerned, if they gave Jasper back it would be like giving back a child to shelter after fostering and that just wouldn't happen.

"Ok, so three dogs and a piglet, you don't think the dogs will eat it do you, you know dogs love bacon."

Brennan tilted her head and raised her brows in silent warning.

"Booth!"

He chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, maybe you should go and get the little guy, introduce him to his brothers and sister."

She smiled, looking over as Parker was placing all the puppies back on the grass again to run around. Tip toeing up she kissed his cheek and skipped back inside to grab the little piglet.

* * *

The afternoon and early evening was spent playing with the new family members in the yard. Booth and Brennan set up a warm area for them to sleep in the shed, lifting anything that could be chewed or was harmful up onto the work bench. Bones swept it out and sprayed with a deterrent for spiders and creepy crawlies, before laying soft towels and blankets in one corner.

"Mommy, Mommy I want the puppies to sleep on my bed."

Brennan looked to her daughter and shook her head.

"No Molly, Puppies are going to sleep in here until they're house trained."

Molly frowned.

"What's that?"

"It means until they learn when they need to go to toilet they have to come outside on the grass."

"They can use the barfroom Mommy."

Booth chuckled.

"No Baby they need to come out here ok, so whenever you see one of the puppies or the piggy go to the toilet on the grass, I want you to wait for them to finish and then tell them how good they are and get all excited for them."

Molly looked to her Dad and then back to her Mommy.

"Like when Daddy gets happy at the TV?"

Brennan smiled knowing Molly was referring to when Booth cheered for the sports teams as they scored points.

"Yes, just like that, but not as loud."

Molly nodded.

"K and they can sleep on my bed wif me?"

"On the floor Baby, not on the bed; no pets on the beds or the couches."

Brennan knew this rule wouldn't last forever, in fact she had already realized it would probably be she that breaks it first, she used to love sleeping with the fluffy cat from her foster home, being loved by animal was a different feeling to that of human love and she had missed it.

* * *

Annie stood in the kitchen nervously making her much loved salad, tonight they were expecting company and she was a little unsure about how she would be accepted.

Angela walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Honey I think the lettuce has suffered enough."

Annica looked down to where she had literally shredded the lettuce with her own hands.

"Oh… sorry Mom."

Walking over Angela grabbed a few squares of kitchen paper and handed them to her daughter to dry her hands.

"Thanks."

"Stop worrying Angel, my Dad will love you."

The twelve year sighed and jumped as a knock was heard from the front door.

"Maybe I should just stay in my room for the night, I'm not hungry and then you cou…"

"Now why would you wanna do somethin like that sweet girl?"

Annie and Angela both looked up to the man at the kitchen entrance, holding Michael in one arm.

"Dad!"

Angela walked over and was embraced by her father and given a kiss on her forehead.

"How was the trip?"

"Let's just say, planes ain't got nothing on your Daddy's cars."

Angela laughed and stepped back, with arm out to Annie she beckoned her over.

"Dad this Annie."

Billy stepped forward and held his hand out.

"Well I kinda figured that one out for myself Baby Girl, you gonna be stating the obvious at me all night?"

Angela smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No Dad."

Annie took in the dark eyes and red beard that reminded her of the Yosemite Sam tee Booth had given her from their trip to the National Park. The hat on his head looked like shagpile rug in her room and the rings and chains on his person made him seem a little over the top, but there was something about him that made her smile.

Annie he knew he was a musician and traveled around a lot doing concerts and gigs all over the world, she knew he liked to give tattoos to Hodgins as punishment for doing wrong emotionally by Angela and she knew he liked cars as much as her Dad and guitars to the point he named his daughter after his 'Pearly Gate'.

Annie shook his hand, feeling his calloused finger tips and longer nails than she was used to with men.

"Hello Sir."

Billy chuckled.

"Now I ain't no Sir Missy, Sir is for teachers and police men, you just call me Billy or Bill, hell you can call me Granddaddy if you want, but you keep the Sir nonsense for those that ain't family."

Annie smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

"Now I hear you make thee meanest salad in thee United States of our America and I'm starvin, so let's say we get eatin."

Annica giggled and turned to grab the bowl she'd been working on with the salad and moved to place it on the table with the other dinner time items.

* * *

Booth had decided he would begin training his family that night at dinner; both animal and human. So he volunteered to cook dinner and have a barbeque on his new toy that the Hodgins' had gotten him for his birthday.

The dogs and pig would all be outside and so would the human element of his family, he knew his kids and fiancée would all try to feed the new additions and this is where his training came in.

He did a couple of pieces of steak and some chicken breast and a tofurkey breast for Bones. He made vegetable kebobs and char grilled them, while inside Brennan made a garden salad using the vegetables from the yard and a small potato salad using both white and purple potatoes and taro and some creamy dressing she had in the fridge.

The kids meanwhile played with their pets.

"Molly let go of her leg, you have to be gentle, you're hurting her, listen to her growl they're not toys, you can hurt them."

"I is being gentle Parka, she was holding my hand."

Parker shook his head.

"Dogs don't have hands Molly they have paws and their paws can't do things like your hands, when you bend her paw like that you could break it and that would hurt her a lot."

Molly frowned slightly.

"But I was being her fwend."

Parker sighed.

"You don't need to hold her hand to be her friend, look she already loves you, you can tickle her tummy and her ears and pet her and scratch her back."

Molly looked as Delilah bounded around with her brothers.

"What she don't have an itchy Parka?"

"Trust me, she'll love it anyway, dogs can't reach their back, so when you scratch it gently they love it."

Molly smiled.

"But you have to always be gentle ok Molly; you see how many teeth are in her mouth?"

Molly nodded.

"Well they're really sharp and if you hurt them they might bite you by accident."

"Biting is bad."

"Well for a dog, biting is all they can do to protect themselves if you keep doing it and ignoring her growling, she can't push you away or smack you, so she'll bite."

"Why doesn't she say ow then?"

"She did, when she growled, if a dog growls Molly that means stop and think about what you're doing to her, it means I don't like that and you must listen, you should move away and let her come back to you ok?"

Molly nodded.

"Ok, what about the piggy?"

Parker smiled as Jasper still tried to get into the veggie patch their Dad had put a wire fence around.

"Jasper will make a squealing sound, like before when Dad scared him and clapped real loud to make him stop trying to get in through the pool fence."

* * *

Booth watched as Parker spoke to Molly about something; they were both sitting on the grass, puppies and piglet running around them happily. Molly was nodding at her brother as he pointed to Jasper and clapped. She then looked to the pool area and back to Jasper then her brother and nodded again.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?"

Brennan walked up behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist while he cooked. He smiled as she stayed behind him, her nose pushed into his shoulder as she tried to get as little of the scent of cooking meat up her nostrils as possible.

"Who knows, but they're not fighting, so I'm not concerned."

He felt her smile and nod against him.

"Are the salads ready Bub?"

She smiled at the shortened term of endearment.

"Yes, everything is ready when you are."

"Well I'd say about two minutes."

Brennan nodded and released his waist, walking to the step down to the grass.

"Ok you two, come and wash your hands please, dinner is ready…"

* * *

**Ok that is it for another update.  
**


	190. Chapter 190

**Ok first up THANK YOU to everyone and CONGRATULATIONS, we made it to ten thousand reviews… :D doesn't that sound awesome? Well I love it, thank you, thank you, thank you, you guys are *AMAZING*. Ahhh I'm so happy.**

**Disclaimer – I got nothing.**

**A/N – Still nothing.**

* * *

"_Ok you two, come on dinner is ready."_

Brennan smiled as both kids looked up at her, along with the puppies and the piglet.

Parker and Molly stood up from petting the animals and hurrying up to their mother, neither wanting to make her wait longer than necessary.

"Inside, wash up, hands and faces please."

Duke led the other four footed family members toward the house, hot on the heels of the playful children they'd been with all afternoon.

"Whoa you lot."

Brennan squatted down and held her hands up at the charging four and smiled as they halted in front of her. She looked behind her to where Molly and Parker were entering the house.

"Close that door please."

Parker slid the glass door shut with a slight bang that reverberated the walls of the house and made Booth cringe.

"GENTLY!"

"SORRY!"

Came the screamed reply through the now closed door.

Brennan allowed the puppies and Jasper up onto the patio and walked back to Booth.

"Did you want a beer or anything with dinner?"

He smiled as he put the meat on one plate and the tofurkey breast on another.

"Nah, maybe later."

Brennan knew that unless they were at a celebration of some description, Booth didn't generally drink alcohol in front of the kids; he never had, always waiting till after they'd gone to bed, even to have a simple beer.

"Juice?"

He turned to face her, kissed her lips and nodded.

"Orange please."

Brennan nodded.

"Watch out where you walk."

He looked down at the little beady eyes staring up at him while sniffing the air for the delight on the plate.

"Yeah, I see em."

* * *

Annie smiled as she sat between her Mom and Dad watching her adoptive grandfather play the guitar, on the Wii gaming system. So far he had smashed hers and her father's scores and his number was just going up.

Annie looked up at her Mom and smiled softly as she whispered.

"He's really good; do you think he'll play the real guitar for us later?"

"You can ask Sweetheart, I doubt he'll say no, Dad loves to play."

She went back to watching him, his fingers, moving up and down the plastic gaming instrument's buttons, effortlessly as he copied the instructions on the TV.

Annie had never known her biological grandfather on either side, she wondered if she had, would things have been different and they were, would it be better or worse. Deciding that where she was now, was where she wanted to be she resigned herself to trying not to dwell on the past, but she knew her thoughts would plague her again, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

"Daddy this bit don't taste good, I give it to the puppy?"

Booth shook his head.

"No, if you don't want to eat it, you leave it on your plate Princess; just like always, we don't feed the puppies or the piglet at the table."

Molly looked to the little puppy at her feet.

"He's not at the table Daddy, he's on the floor."

Booth smiled.

"When we're eating at the table, no one is to feed the animals, it teaches them bad manners."

Booth had been told by the woman he got Jasper from that pigs became beggars very quickly if fed treats and snacks between meals, he'd also been told, an obese pig is an unhealthy pig. She told him about all the illnesses a fat pig could get, including conditions that could contribute to death.

Contrary to popular belief a pig required a balanced diet, not one of human scraps and end of week throw aways. The woman had told him that just because an animal will eat anything and everything, doesn't mean they should.

Booth wanted to establish regular eating times for the animals and minimalize snacks and treats. Having pets was a responsibility and part of that responsibility, was understanding that feeding your pet into a state of obesity was not fair to the animal and was up to the owner to prevent it from happening.

"But they is hungry Daddy."

"Princess they had their dinner not too long ago, no more. Jasper can get very sick if he eats too much and if you feed the puppies and not him, he'll feel unloved and that's not fair is it?"

Molly shook her head sadly and looked down at the puppies.

"Sorrwy puppies, I not posed to feed you no more food."

Booth had picked up a lot of fact sheets from Lara the lady selling the piglets, he planned on sitting down as a family and going through them, he also wanted to discuss the responsibilities surrounding owning a pet; or four.

Brennan looked up to Booth and pouted unintentionally at his rules. He smiled as he looked over to her.

"That means you too, no treats under the table when you think I'm not looking."

Brennan wrinkled her nose and smiled.

"Party pooper."

Booth chuckled.

"Party pooper? How do… where'd you hear that from?"

She shrugged and speared up some lettuce, before shoving it in her mouth.

* * *

Annie was sound asleep against her father's shoulder, her soft breathing a constant reminder of her presence amongst her family. She had fallen asleep to the sounds of the blues being played by her grandfather.

"So there ain't no chance she'll av to go back right, you two are her mommy and daddy now, right?"

Angela smiled at her father's attempts to find out, if he should get attached emotionally or not.

"We're her parents Dad they gave her up after years of torturing her and now she's ours."

Billy looked to the thin brunette and smiled.

"She sure is a sweet little thing, hard to imagine anyone hurtin her."

Hodgins smiled and kissed his daughter's crown.

"She's come a really long way since we met her, hard to imagine life without her now."

Billy nodded at his son in law, impressed with the family this man had given his own little girl. A family that was grounded and happy, one that had a single home and had put down roots in a safe environment; well as safe as could be in today's world. He was happy for his daughter too, she had always been a bit of gypsy and he'd wanted more than that for her, it seemed Jack Hodgins was the one who could provide it and he had.

"Yeah they sure get under yer skin real quick, put all their trust and love in ya and before yer know it, yer hooked."

Annie opened her eyes in a flash and took a second to realize where she was, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, before sitting up and yawning again.

"Hmm, sorry to fall asleep, I should go to bed."

She looked to her parents for permission as they both leaned in and kissed her cheeks.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, we'll see you in the morning."

She nodded.

"Yeah night Kiddo, sweet dreams."

"Thanks Dad."

Annie looked to her grandfather.

"It was lovely to meet you and thank you for playing the guitar for me."

Billy nodded.

"Ain't no need for thank yous Sweet girl and I'm sure happy I got to meet you too, I'm gonna av to insist you make that salad for me again next time too."

Annie smiled.

"Ok, I will goodnight."

"Night, night now."

Annie wandered away slowly and soft smile on her face as she thought of the new family member she'd just gained.

* * *

Brennan looked at the clock on her office wall, it read just after two. Getting up she closed her door, grabbed her cell of her desk and moved to the couch. Taking a breath she searched her contact list and hit send, listening to the rings.

"Hello this is Rebecca Stinson."

Brennan smiled; she had answered on the fifth ring and seemed quite calm.

"Hello, Rebecca its Temperance."

"Hi… is something wrong, is Parker ok?"

Brennan smiled, although she hadn't wanted to worry the woman she was glad she showed her concern instantly.

"Parker is fine, he's at school, do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Bec slipped into her car and closed the door.

"Sure, what's the problem?"

"No problem, but I have a question for you."

Bec took a breath wondering what could possibly cause the need for a call, Brennan generally emailed everything.

"Ok shoot."

Brennan frowned slightly.

"Umm, no I… I wasn't going to shoo… oh… you weren't being literal."

Bec smiled.

"No, I meant ask your question."

Brennan nodded.

"Well as you know Christmas is coming up and I know Parker has told you of the plans we all have…"

Bec nodded despite Brennan not being able to see her. Parker had, on a few occasions now spoken of the Santa's workshop Hodgins was organizing, he was extremely excited to be a part of Molly's first Christmas.

"I've spoken to Booth and Angela and Hodgins which is where we will be Christmas Eve dinner… my question is… I know Parker would be delighted and so would we, if you and Drew came to our place Christmas Eve day and spent the holiday with us. We have a spare room, two in fact and plenty of space…"

Bec smiled, she was constantly amazed by this woman's ability to give so selflessly.

"You could come to Hodgins estate with us for dinner and we were going to look at lights and displays in the street and you could be here when Parker opens his gifts on Christmas morning, have lunch with us and then in the afternoon you could leave for your plans with Drew's kids and family."

Bec was a little speechless if not overwhelmed.

"That… that's all very generous of you Temperance and it sounds wonderful, I… I'll need to speak with Drew; perhaps I could call you tonight?"

Brennan smiled.

"Ok if you can call my cell? I was going to try and keep it a surprise for Parker."

Bec smiled.

"Ok, Drew won't get home before seven, so it will be sometime after that, is that ok?"

"Very well, I will talk to you then."

Bec nodded again.

"Temperance?"

"Yes?"

Bec dropped her voice.

"Thank you, you… you're an amazing person and… well I'm very happy to call you family."

Brennan smiled at the words, touched by Rebecca's sentiment.

"Thank you and I am glad to have you as family also."

They were both silent for a moment, before Bec farewelled her and they both hung up.

* * *

Booth smiled as he handed over the final piece of paperwork to his boss. Cullen took each file and checked it was signed, before placing on his desk and looking back to the almost relieved agent.

"So Booth, all done huh?"

He nodded with a pleased grin.

"Yes Sir."

Booth had received a bottle of scotch from his students, as they handed in their final test results from the range this afternoon, each one had taken on board his tips on firing and they now had tight groupings on the target sheet.

Cullen nodded as he assessed his top agent's posture and mannerisms, he seemed as though he was holding something back, not wanting to speak out of turn, which was odd for Booth.

"So… before I read the files? Do you think they'll make it?"

Booth shrugged.

"They're good kids Sir, still green but they work hard and they want results so that's a start…"

Booth looked his boss in the eye.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

Cullen chuckled.

"You're asking permis… well that's a first Booth, go ahead."

Booth inhaled and began voicing his concerns over the FBI's protocol and training systems.

"I still think there should be more field training, before letting rookie loose with a gun and a task to complete, mistakes happen Sir and some can be prevented with a little extra confidence gained by on the job training..."

Cullen made a few a notes as Booth continued.

"Look when I started out, I shadowed a partnership for twelve weeks the experience I got has saved my life and others fifty times over, you don't get that from books or listening to someone talk about old cases, you get from being put in stressful situations and having to get yourself the answers, not having someone say all the answers you need are in lock up…"

Booth shook his head.

"That's not police work Sir, that's a kid's treasure hunt."

Cullen wrote a few more things down, nodding in agreement.

"So… you volunteering to have someone shadow you and the Doc?"

Booth held both hands up in surrender.

"Oh no, I have my partner and that's how I work, you pick someone where both agents already carry a gun. Bones doesn't like company, she says they always compromise the crime scene because they don't respect it or the work she does and I have to agree, so you find another pair. Bones and I are good as we are."

Cullen chuckled; he already thought Booth had paid his dues, besides he and the Doc were definitely a team that worked better without tag alongs. He had noticed they took longer to solve a case when someone was with them, be it Sweets, Sam, Shaw, Sully, it had always taken extra days to get a close on the case when they were accompanied and he wouldn't risk their solve rate like that since picking up on it.

"I was just joking Booth, you've done your bit, besides these guys are getting shipped out to field offices once I give them the all clear..."

Booth nodded.

"You did well Booth, go home, back tomorrow as Special Agent Seeley Booth, first case will be yours."

Booth smiled.

"Thank you Sir, I look forward to it."

Booth stood up and held his hand out to shake Cullen's.

"Sir when will my pay drop back, today or end of the week?"

Cullen smiled.

"Call from on high Booth, you earned a permanent pay rise, your current earnings will continue."

Booth smiled; thrilled he wouldn't have to drop back to what he had been earning.

"Rea… that's great thanks Sir."

Cullen chuckled and nodded.

"You earned it Booth, now get outta here."

Booth smiled and turned on his heel and left the office, all intent to gather his belongings from his office and head over to the school to pick his son up; after a quick call to his fiancée.

* * *

Booth pulled up at the school just as his son was climbing into Angela's van.

"PARKS!"

The blonde twelve year old turned at the sound of his name and smiled seeing his Dad, walking toward him.

"Dad! How come you're here?"

Booth shrugged.

"I got off work early, wanna go check out the sale at Sports co?"

He smiled.

"Yeah awesome."

Booth poked his head into the van to greet Angela and Annie.

"Afternoon ladies…"

He looked to his Godson and smiled at the gurgle.

"Oops sorry little man, Uncle Booth didn't see you there."

Annie smiled as he leaned across her to tickle Michael's tummy, before pulling back slowly and kissing her cheek on his way toward standing upright.

"Hey Booth, I was gonna drop him back at the lab."

Booth smiled.

"Thanks Ange, but we're gonna hit the sport store have some guy time."

Angela smiled.

"Sure, well have fun."

They all said their goodbyes and Booth and Parker waved as Angela and Annie drove away. Booth looked down at his son, threw an arm around his shoulders and smiled.

"Let's go Pal."

Parker beamed and walked with his Dad back to the truck.

"So are we gonna buy stuff or just look Dad?"

Booth chuckled as they climbed in.

"Well let's wait and see what they have huh, we're not gonna buy stuff just for the sake of it."

Parker smiled as he fastened his seat belt.

"So how come you finished early, did you do something wrong?"

Booth sighed.

"You're as bad as your Mom, always assuming I'm in trouble."

Parker chuckled and pulled his drink bottle from his bag, draining the last of his water.

"There's another bottle on the back seat Pal."

Parker looked behind him and smiled; reaching back he grabbed it, popped the top and guzzled the liquid.

"Thanks Dad, I think I need a bigger bottle for school."

"Well maybe we'll find one at the sports shop."

He swallowed and nodded.

"Cool."

Booth smiled as they drove down the street, he hated peak hour traffic the stop start of traffic flow and constant horn blowing was aggravating if not infuriating at times.

"So how was school?"

"Good, we have try outs tomorrow for school sports carnival."

Booth smiled.

"Yeah? Whatta are you gonna go in for?"

Parker shrugged.

"I dunno, I sorta wanna try out for javelin, but practice is gonna be the same time as swim club and I really wanna do that after Christmas break, especially since now we have a pool, so…"

Booth pulled into the sports store parking lot and parked the car.

"Well I guess you have a decision to make then huh?"

Parker looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, whatta you reckon I should do?"

Booth smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy Buddy."

Parker rolled his eyes in good humor.

"Thanks Dad that was really helpful."

Booth chuckled as they climbed from the SUV.

"No problems Buddy."

Parker shook his head and walked around to meet his Dad at the rear of the car.

* * *

Brennan had decided after her phone call with Booth that she would like to spend the afternoon with Molly and the fact Booth had said he would pick Thai food up on the way home, meant she had some extra time on her hands that didn't require her in the kitchen.

"Where is we going Mommy?"

Molly skipped along beside her Mom up the asphalt pathway. She could hear music in the distance and smiled.

"Is we dancing Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"You can dance if you want to, but I thought we could ride in a carriage."

The 'Merry go round' of Hillside Park was a popular after school destination for many younger children, parents often bringing their kids, as a reward for a day of being in school and away from their parents. Parker used to come here every day after school when he was younger, his nanny would allow him half an hour on the merry go round before taking him home and cooking dinner for the family.

Booth didn't particularly like Hillside park, not since Epps tainted the innocence of the place, but Brennan saw it for what it was, a place of play and fun, Epps was dead, never coming back and so she and her daughter were safe here.

"Ooo, horsey Mommy."

Brennan smiled as Molly pointed to the ride's horses.

"Would you like to go on a horse instead of the carriage?"

Molly shrugged.

"I don't know… what's a carriage Mommy?"

Waiting for the horse drawn Cinderella like carriage to come around, she pointed it out, squatting down and watching as it passed empty and waiting for passengers.

"Yeah, let's go in that one Mommy."

"Are you sure, you can sit on the horse if you want?"

Molly shook her head, dragging her mother closer to the ride.

"I wanna go in that, dats what the Princess rides in Mommy."

Brennan smiled, understanding now, apparently the motivation to do anything a princess might, was very strong for her daughter, to the extent that after watching Cinderella on the TV, Molly had tried to put her bare foot in a glass, claiming it was her slipper and only fit her foot.

"Ok Sweetheart, well let's go buy some tokens and then we can go on ok?"

Molly nodded as they joined the queue of excited kids her age.

* * *

"Mom have you ever made gingerbread house?"

Angela looked to her daughter as they cruise the grocery store aisles for their weekly shop.

"No, why? Would you like to make one?"

Annie smiled and nodded.

"I saw it on the cooking channel it looked fun, Mavis recommends you start with a kit first though."

Angela frowned.

"Mavis?"

Annie nodded.

"The cooking lady, her real name is Maude but she doesn't like it and calls herself Mavis."

Angela smiled.

"Well, did Mavis tell you where to buy these kits?"

Annica looked around.

"She said most stores should carry them leading up to Christmas, maybe we can ask someone who works here."

Angela scoffed; no one was ever around when you needed them, but rest assured if you broke something you'd be surrounded in seconds.

"Sure well how about we go up to the service desk; I'm sure that'll be quicker."

Annie nodded as she pushed the cart along while her Mom amused Michael from his grizzling.

"Will you make it with me Mom?"

Angela looked over and smiled.

"Of course, if you want me too."

"I do."

Angela smiled there really was nothing like your child wanting you present to help with something they were unsure about, it made you feel so needed and important.

"Well then I'll be there, every step, but you're gonna have to tell me what to do, I didn't see Mavis and her mad gingerbread house making skills."

Annie giggled as they approached the desk, her Mom stepping forward and asking the question.

* * *

"Already Buddy, you got the color you want?"

He looked at the green bottle and the blue one, tossing up which he liked better.

"Umm."

Booth chuckled.

"How about you get the green one that way Molly can't say the blue is hers and it's grown up."

Parker laughed; it sounded exactly like something his sister would say.

"Yeah alright."

Booth took his new running shorts, Parker's new bottle and swimming trunks to the counter to pay. While in the store Parker had decided he would forego javelin in favor of swim club next month.

"So how do you practice swimming when it's snowing out?"

Parker smiled.

"The gym down the street from school has a heated pool and the club goes there for practice and when we have the finals and stuff, Milton Academy have an indoor Olympic pool. Remember we went there for my swimming carnival last year?"

Booth nodded, he'd also looked around Milton considering it was one of the high schools in the district and began teaching from grade eight to twelve instead of the standard ninth to twelve. Booth had begun a separate bank account that day to try and afford the entry fees, Rebecca was all for it and said she would contribute, but they hadn't discussed anything with Parker yet, wanting to see if it was a viable option before getting his hopes up. Though now that they had moved, Kingsley Grammar was another option and was only two blocks away from home and took kids prekindergarten to grade twelve.

"Yeah I remember Pal, you won freestyle and backstroke."

Parker beamed at his Dad's obvious pride in him.

"Hi there Sir, just those ones today?"

Booth smiled.

"Thanks Pal, yeah."

He paid for the goods, handed Parker the bag and they headed back toward the truck.

"Ok let's go home, but we have to get dinner on the way."

Parker smiled.

"Thai food?"

Booth chuckled.

"You better believe it Buddy, let's go."

* * *

**Done… for this chapter, please review. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MASSACRE EVERYONE ;)  
**


	191. Chapter 191

**LATENESS IS NOT MY FAULT, FF WAS DOWN AGAIN ALL NIGHT.**

**Disclaimer – Such a waste of typing power to write this over and over…**

**A/N – Ok so, I'm going to start speeding things up in the lead up to Christmas, or else the story will get very bluh… if you guys decide at the end of this chapter, you don't want me to fly toward Christmas, let me know, majority will rule in this case because in my mind we just jump there, obviously I won't here, but I'll hurry things along. Also… I know for many Christmas is a holiday steeped in religion… this Christmas will not be… I'm sorry but I don't know enough about religion to not offend anyone, so I'll stay back. This Christmas will be about love, family, friends and being thankful for what they have. However Booth and kids may or may not go to Mass, because I think that's a Boothy thing to do.**

* * *

It was Sunday the eighteenth of December, as Booth looked to the clock on the bedside table he could see it was just after six AM. He'd been up for hours now; Brennan had been tossing and turning all night, dreams of their now closed case, playing on her mind and causing her to wake in fear every hour or so.

At four he'd gotten up and made her a chamomile tea, hoping it would relax her and as she now lay in his arms and against his chest, she was more relaxed than she had been twenty minutes ago as she tried to fight sleep again.

Their case had been tough, a series of what was assumed child ritual killings with horrific injuries suffered by all seven kids. In each of the bodies an inverted pentagram had been burned into the skin of their chest, hemorrhagic tissue suggested it was done while the kids were alive. No child had been older than eight years old the youngest; a mere four years old, her birthday, a day before Molly's and this was the child that affected his fiancée the most.

At the scenes and throughout the case she had claimed she was fine, but he knew better and knew she was trying to put her emotions aside to get justice for these lives cut short.

In the end they caught two brothers from New England who had claimed they were traveling the country purging it of its evil souls. In total these men were responsible for the deaths of forty eight children in different states and for Bones that's when her nightmares had begun.

His finger's eased through her still damp hair, one arm around her shoulders held her close and his lips dropped small and soft kisses to her crown. She was dreaming again, he could feel it in her trembling body, the moisture growing on his tank top again, she was crying, her finger's clenched and she stiffened, he cooed to her softly.

"It's all ok Baby, I'm here, I've got you, we're fine and our kids are perfect, shhh, it's all ok."

She stiffened a little further and she jolted awake.

"MOLLY!"

Booth pulled her back down to his chest and kissed her temple again.

"It's ok Bones, she's ok."

Two fearful blue eyes looked up at him and just about broke his heart again. Reaching out he touched her cheek and wiped the tear from her pale skin.

"She's ok."

The frown eased from her features and she rested her cheek back to his chest, his palms easing the tension from her shoulders and back as her caressed her.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Ma… maybe you should talk to Sweets?"

He smiled knowing he'd get a reaction, he just wasn't expecting the one he got.

"I… I don't wanna talk to Sweets… I'd rather talk to you."

Hiding his stunned expression rather well he nodded.

"Oh… well… ok that's great, I mean I don't know I can help but…"

"You know me better than anyone Booth, if you can't help me then…"

She shrugged and he understood, he felt the same way about her, if anyone could help him sort through his emotions and life, it was gonna be her, no one else knew him well enough and he didn't trust anyone else enough."

"Ok, you wanna talk now."

She looked up.

"If you're not too sleepy."

He smiled down at her and kissed her nose.

"I'm never too sleepy for you."

She smiled and dropped her head back.

"I just…"

Brennan took a breath, she still didn't feel adept at discussing her emotions, especially ones rooted in fear, but she knew she had gotten better and that was because of who she was talking to, Booth had always been the one she could turn too, if she needed emotional advice and if she thought she'd get nothing but sweet sentiment from Angela, which was ninety percent of the time, Booth was the one to go too.

"I just keep seeing Molly… lying there… torn clothes, burned… those slash marks… they… how could anyone beat a child with hot wire like that… the… the pain must have been unbearable…"

All the kids had signs of torture on their small frail bodies, burn marks from the heated wire whip and the hot metal pentagram plate they'd scorched into the soft flesh. Brennan had said that the pain would have been too much, each child would have passed out and then it seemed was brought back to consciousness with a technique known as waterboarding.

Girls and boys showed signs of molestation with crude objects such as a broom handle, piping and a pressurized air gun there were chemicals in the children's mouths, nostrils and eyes and Cam had found battery acid in what was left of their stomachs.

The brothers had claimed they were cleansing the children, removing the devil from within; Booth had lost his temper on more than one occasion and struck the men, any witnesses had been temporarily lacking in sight.

"Molly is fine Bones, she's great even, she's safe and warm in bed, no one can hurt her."

Brennan nodded.

"I… I bet that's what Liam and Emma's parents said, Spencer, Cora, Ailey; they were all safe too… till they weren't, Sienna was in bed when she was taken and Carlo was asleep on the couch."

Booth nodded, it was true each child had been safe at home; or so it was thought.

"They're going to get what's coming to them Bones; those… pieces of scum will get what's coming to them."

Brennan looked up with sad eyes.

"Nothing that could happen legally would be enough Booth, what those children experienced in their last hours of life…"

Her tears came quickly and Booth pulled her close. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but be proud of her for opening herself up to feeling what she currently was and he knew being a Mom had a lot to do with that, she could no longer compartmentalize that side of herself.

"I know, but at least they'll be no longer breathing, Florida, Texas and Arizona all want blood, these guys are history."

"Death seems a little easy."

Booth smiled.

"They've gotta get there first and if you don't think every cop and con is gonna know what those two did wherever they end up… Those two are gonna be lucky to make it to the chair."

Brennan looked up and frowned slightly.

"Lethal injection is carried out on a gurney Booth."

He smiled.

"The point stands."

She searched his eyes a moment and nodded, not particularly wanting to get into the semantics of who is and isn't more correct.

"Wha… what if we can't always keep her safe or Parker, what if…"

"Shhh, don't say it Bones… look… we can't be one hundred percent guaranteed, but having kids is a gamble and the sweet things are no less sweeter because we have fear that something might change one day. We take each day as it comes and we make each day count, we make sure our kids are happy and that for the time they are with us they know how loved they are. No one can say what tomorrow will bring Bones, but if we have the intention to create a brighter day than the one before it, we have a good start and that's the best we can do."

Brennan smiled, she hadn't thought falling further in love with this man was possible, but she stood corrected; well laid.

* * *

Hodgins and Angela had been up since five; Michael's new sleeping pattern meant earlier nights and earlier mornings, much to his parents distaste. Hodgins was already in the yard again, since the first weekend of December he'd been out there every afternoon and early morning, getting things perfect for the Christmas Eve display he'd been planning. Santa's workshop was going to be inside and for family and friends only, but outside was going to be a myriad of lights and wooden cut outs, blow up figurines and Christmas music, he was spreading the cheer this year after having so much good happen, he wanted to spread the love and he planned doing it through the magic of Christmas.

"Mom! Dad!"

Annie walked through the house, her pulse slightly elevated as she thought she'd been left alone.

"Out here Kiddo."

Annie turned to the back porch at the sound of her father's voice and she hurried out.

Stepping through the glass doors she saw both parents standing on the grass, jackets on as a cool wind blew.

"Hey Sweetie."

Annie walked over at a slightly hurried pace, straight into her Mom's arms.

"Hey… it's ok; we'd never leave to go out without you."

Annie looked up and nodded a little surprised her Mom had guessed what was wrong.

"Sorry I just…"

"Hey, no being sorry remember?"

She smiled at her Dad and nodded.

"K."

Looking at the wooden Santa's and his elves she smiled.

"Can I help you today?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Sure you can, but you make sure you leave enough time to make that gingerbread house, I've been dreaming about thing since Wednesday and want some tonight."

Annie smiled at his playful demand and she saluted him in kind.

"K."

She looked to her Mom.

"Will you help today with it?"

Angela smiled.

"Sure, how about we start at four, just after Michael's afternoon feed."

Annie nodded happily and smiled.

"Cool."

* * *

Booth got up out of bed while Brennan took a shower; he had already decided to forgo church in favor of staying with his fiancée while she wasn't feeling so great. He knew the kids wouldn't wake for another hour or so and thought he would make breakfast for the two of them.

Brennan stood under warm shower spray, she allowed the water to beat down against her weary muscles, she washed her hair hoping the scent of shampoo that normally invigorated and energized her of a morning would have the same effect today.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth, a habit she'd picked up from Booth. Before living with him, brushing her teeth in the shower was not something she had ever done, now though it was routine and rather practical.

Rinsing the soap from her body, she wrung out her hair and turned the water off, taking a breath she held it and then exhaled as she stepped out of the shower, her first step for a new day taken, her morning could now begin.

Booth placed a fruit salad and some muesli down on the table, coffee and juice. He really wanted bacon, but since Jasper had come to live with them, Brennan had banned all pork products form the house and despite knowing it was illogical, pot bellies were not used for meat, but to Temperance a pig was a pig. She had told him it was cruel for them to cook what could very well be Jasper's distant ancestors. Booth had chuckled at her almost childlike persistence and he eventually gave up, wondering if perhaps there was a part of her that truly believed the pig would understand. Though he had to admit, Jasper had acted a little strange when he had started cooking the meat the little piglet had walked around in circles a few times, before he screeched and took off to the shed, not even coming out to interact with the pups, not until Bones had physically brought him out.

"Wow, Booth?"

He smiled as she walked into the kitchen, fresh faced without a trace of makeup and damp hair slightly curling at the ends. He loved her like this, so natural and totally herself, she wore light denim jeans and her feet were socked to stave off the cool morning air; she wore a light long sleeve sweater and he knew she'd have a little tank top under it.

"Hey Beautiful, how you feeling?"

She smiled tightly and nodded.

"Better… thanks."

She stepped into his open arms and settled happily against his chest to receive her morning hug, another ritual since becoming an item.

* * *

"Are you not going to church today?"

Booth shrugged as they sat together enjoying breakfast.

"Nah, we'll pass today, I was thinking, perhaps we could all go down town and maybe pick up some Christmas lights."

She looked over at the place they had made for the Christmas tree and smiled. In a small pile, were lights and tinsel and decorations ready to be put on the tree when they brought it in from the yard.

"We have lights already?"

Booth smiled they had all gone out and picked the tree from 'Jake's Tree Farm' on Monday afternoon. They got a stand for it and Jake himself had recommended placing the tree outside, with the trunk in a solution of fifty percent water and fifty percent 'Seven Up', till the weekend before Christmas. Apparently Christmas pines love sugar and by the looks of their very green tree in the yard, Jake knew what he was talking about.

"No for outside, I wanna put something up out the front, so passersby can see it."

She smiled.

"Oh can we get those light up reindeer?"

He chuckled at her excitement and nodded.

"Sure and I saw a Santa for the chimney the other day… well his legs anyway, when you turn him on he shakes his legs as if he's stuck."

"Won't that worry Molly?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah you're probably right, oh well I'm sure we can find heaps of stuff and then tonight, we can bring the tree in and decorate it."

Brennan smiled, sipping at her coffee, it seemed her day was going to be than she was expecting.

* * *

"Alright Kiddo, inside and grab a hat for your pretty little head and put some sunscreen on, you're not becoming a lobster on my watch."

Annie smiled, they'd been out in the yard for four hours, it was now just on twelve PM and the sun was getting hot in the cloudy sky.

She pulled her gardening gloves off that her Dad insisted she wear, save her hands getting blisters or bites and took the remaining mouthful of her water.

"Do you need more water Dad?"

Hodgins looked to his already empty bottle and smiled.

"Won't say no."

He picked the plastic bottle up and took position to throw it under arm.

"Catch…"

She held her hands out and caught the clear plastic container with ease.

"Ask your Mom if she wants to lacquer the new cut outs before or after they go in the ground."

Annie nodded.

"K."

She trotted off happily, leaving her father smiling after her easy going and fun nature.

Angela was in the kitchen on the computer when Annie entered.

"Hey Mom."

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sweetie, how goes the hole digging out there?"

"Good, but the ground is really hard, Dad said after winter he's gonna get a machine to come in and aerate the dirt."

Angela nodded.

"I see, well I've been looking for different decorating ideas for your gingerbread house this afternoon."

Annie smiled, walking over.

"Really?"

"Yep and I gotta say, I think this is gonna be a lot of fun."

She laid out the pages she'd printed off, showing different finished works, there was a traditional gingerbread house, a toy store, a Hansel and Gretel type house, barbie's dream house and the last one was a make your own miniature house.

"Wow imagine how much gingerbread we'd need to make this house?"

Angela winced.

"I don't think we'd ever look at gingerbread the same again."

Annie giggled.

"I like the traditional one, with the snow and the ginger bread people."

Angela nodded.

"Yeah me too."

She smiled and looked up at her daughter as she moved to the fridge to get some more water and put the empty bottles in the recycling bin.

"You're getting a bit pink there Sweetie."

Annie looked at her reflection in the glass cabinet and smiled.

"Yeah Dad told me I had to come in and get my hat and put sunscreen on and he wanted to know if you…"

She tilted her head trying to think what he'd said.

"If you wanted to lacquer the cut outs now or after we dig the stands in?"

Angela smiled.

"Yes afterwards that way it won't dry in puddles."

Annie nodded understanding that with the cut outs standing up the excess lacquer would drain off, rather than dry unevenly.

"Ok, I'll tell him."

She turned back to the pantry and grabbed the sunscreen from the top shelf.

* * *

By three PM the Booth clan were home and after changing into their muck around clothes, Brennan sent them outside to spend some time with the four legged members of the family, who had been home most of the day alone.

"You know Booth come the height of winter we're going to have to let the animals in, that shed is not going to be warm enough."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah I know they're almost house trained now, Duke is the only one having problems, but I was thinking if we have fire going they'd stay down here anyway and it's warm and they have each other for company."

Brennan smiled adoringly making Booth a little self-conscious.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing."

He tilted his head.

"No that was not a nothing look that was definitely a something look."

She giggled and pulled the yard decorations out of the bags they'd gotten.

"I was just thinking what a big softy you are, like a kitten."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Kittens, fleas… honestly Bones, can't you pick manly animals to compare me too like lions or grizzly bears."

She smirked at his playfulness and walked over to the glass door to check on the kids.

"Well I would, but they just don't seem as accurate as a cute little ball of fur or…"

She was cut off and as he pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her hard. He was expecting a yelp or a whine or something, but instead he got complete submission and permission to continue.

He kissed a line down her throat to the neckline of her sweater, his sucking mouth leaving slight pink bruises on her white porcelain skin.

"You were saying Bones?"

He spoke into the pulse point at her neck and smiled at her slight tremble.

"Huh…"

She was speechless and the idea of literally taking her thoughts away amused him no end, not mention filled him with a sense of primal pride.

"Yeah that's what thought Baby."

He released her slowly, knowing if he simply broke connection with her, she'd feel rejected and those baby blues killed him when they showed her questioning her own attractiveness to him.

"God if the kids weren't here…"

He trailed off at her smile.

"I should get a start on dinner."

He allowed her to get a little distance, feeling her body needing his as much as he needed hers, but not now, it couldn't happen yet, no they had to torture themselves and each other for a few more hours.

"DAD!"

Booth spun at the sound of Parker's call and made his way out to the yard.

"What's up Buddy?"

"Look there's a bird trying to make a nest in the Christmas tree; he's bringing twigs and stuff in."

Booth walked over and shooed the bird away.

"Perhaps we should take this thing in now rather than later."

"BON…"

He stopped himself, Booth had made a promise to his fiancée not to scream out her nickname for the entire neighborhood to hear, she told him it was a personal and private thing, something only he and Parker had ever been permitted to call her and she didn't want anyone taking her unique moniker.

"TEMPERANCE!"

Her head popped out of the sliding door a moment later, he brow raised in question.

"You hollered?"

He smiled at the less than amused expression, Temperance Brennan found no need for screaming unless in trouble or injured and seeing clearly he was neither, she expected a good explanation.

"We need to take the tree in now; birds are making their winter home in it."

She stepped down and gave a smile to the puppies at her feet instantly, Jasper not far behind and nudging at her heels as she walked.

"And for this you found it necessary to wake the dead."

Booth smiled.

"Bones, did you just make a joke?"

She tried to hide her smile, but always failed when caught her being amusing.

"No Booth I truly believe you woke those that no longer have a pulse or brain waves."

He chuckled.

"Oh she's on a roll."

Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head, pretending to be unamused by his mocking.

"Ok come on let's move the tree, I have dinner on the stove."

He nodded and moved to the base of the tree.

"Ok Parker can you carry the pot for the tree inside please."

"Yup."

"Daddy I help too?"

Booth smiled.

"You have a really important job Princess, you need to keep Duke, Diego, Delilah and Jasper over in that patch of grass ok, so run over there and call them, because we don't want to stand on them."

Molly nodded and ran a short distance away, jumping up and down excitedly as all four pets went running over.

"Alright let's move."

Booth lifted the tree and slowly tilted it down to Bones.

"You got it Babe?"

"Hmm yes got it."

Christmas trees were never pleasant to hold as such; they were prickly and poked you in places you didn't want to be poked. The sap was sticky and smelly and had a tendency to make you itchy if you didn't remove it all as soon as possible.

Parker grabbed the pot and hurried toward the door, he pushed it all the way open with his foot, hearing his father's praise behind him.

"Alright Pal just pop the bucket in the center of the space, far enough away from the wall that the branches to scratch."

Parker nodded, it wasn't the first time he'd done this, but he kept quiet just the same.

"Good work Bud."

His Mom and Dad stepped closer and Booth placed the trunk in line with the pot the stand fitting nicely around it as the tree was set to upright again.

"Great."

Booth looked to Bones pulling pine needles of her sweater and winced as he looked down at his own shirt also with a number of the green stalks.

"Ok Parks, I want you and your sister to feed the dogs and pig, make sure all their water bowls are full and clean please, don't just top it up with water, there's detergent and a sponge by the hose, get Molly to help and shake their bedding out, don't forget the water bowl in the shed."

Parker nodded.

"K, but they don't have to go to bed yet do they?"

Booth smiled.

"No they can come in for a while after we finish dinner."

Parker smiled.

"K."

He walked off back outside, leaving his parents once more to the privacy of the living room.

* * *

**Ok, you want to see the tree trimming?**

**Please review.**


	192. Chapter 192

**Disclaimer – yeah… nothing to say on the subject matter.**

**A/N – Tree trimming anyone?**

* * *

Dinner was consumed at an easy pace the family talked about their day and what the following week would bring, so far though Molly only had one question.

"And then Santa comes?"

Brennan smiled as Booth was trying to explain to Molly when the man she'd seen in the mall, comes down the chimney; with permission, because according to the four year old he's being rude for just walking in to a home that isn't his without permission.

**Flashback**

_Molly looked at the line of screaming children, all of them waiting to see a man with a white fluffy beard and a big red coat. She looked around at the snow on the floor, she thought it was strange there was snow when they were inside, she had only ever seen snow outside when she was at the shelter. The other kids had played in it and thrown it at each other and the mean lady had yelled at them, telling them they better not bring that snow in with them._

_Bending down while holding her Daddy's hand she touched it and frowned, it felt like her fluffy blanket._

"_Watcha doin Princess?"_

_She looked up._

"_Dats snow Daddy?"_

_Booth smiled._

"_Well that's pretend snow."_

_Molly looked back to it._

"_Not for real Daddy?"_

_Booth squatted down behind her and smiled._

"_No, it hasn't started to snow outside yet Princess, but when it does, Daddy's gonna take you out and show you the real snow ok?" _

_Molly nodded._

"_Does it hurt?"_

_Standing back up Booth scooped her up to sit on his hip._

"_Nope, it's soft and cold and wet though and we can make snow angels and a snowman."_

_She nodded looking back around; her Mommy had called this the 'North Pole'. Parker said it was Santa's special place to try and make all the wishes of little boys and girls come true. Parker said Santa tries really hard and if it's meant to happen then that wish comes true, but it was important to remember not to be greedy and you should ask Santa for only one thing you really want and while you ask you should make a wish that no other kid gets forgotten on Christmas Day._

"_Look dats a elf, like in my book."_

_Her family smiled as she pointed excitedly, her Mommy grabbing her pointed finger gently and pulling back down to her side._

"_Remember no pointing please Baby."_

_Molly nodded._

"_Dat coz pointing puts holes in the air and the birdies trip over huh Mommy?"_

_Brennan smiled as Booth chuckled, he obviously knew Molly's reason had come from her Mom and he was amused at her childish and illogical reason for not allowing pointing._

"_That's right Baby, good remembering."_

_Molly smiled proudly and went back to scanning the North Pole for more elves, hopefully a reindeer and if lucky a flying sleigh._

* * *

_Molly got to the front of the line and froze, Santa looked a bit scary now, he was a big man and nearly took up the whole chair._

"_I not wanna go, I stay here."_

"_Don't you wanna tell Santa your wish Princess?"_

_She shook her head._

"_I stay here."_

_Parker smiled at the Santa politely and looked back to his sister._

"_Hey come on Molly, I'll come with you, we can both sit with Santa."_

_Booth smiled at his son, he hadn't sat with Santa for two years now, deeming himself too old get his wishes granted and making way for younger children who had less, instead as an older child he got to give now and now placed a gift under the Wishing Tree, for someone less fortunate._

_Molly looked down at her brother and squinted. _

"_You stay all the time?"_

_Parker smiled and nodded._

"_Yup, right beside you and then after you tell Santa your wish, he gives you an elf treat to eat and they taste really good."_

_Molly looked at the little boy currently on Santa's lap, smiling as he was handed a little candy cane. A photo was taken and the little boy got down and ran back to his Mom._

"_Come on Molly, it's our turn."_

_Brennan smiled gently at her daughter._

"_Go on Baby, Mommy wants a photo of you on Santa's knee."_

_Molly furrowed her little brow, her brain obviously trying to come to a decision._

"_Ok Mommy."_

_Booth placed her down on the ground, where she instantly took her brother's hand._

_Parker winked at his parents and they walked up the cobble-stoned path to Santa's throne._

_Booth and Brennan walked over to the table to have their names taken, a woman approached with a smile._

"_Children's names?"_

"_Parker and Molly."_

_She spoke into a mouth piece and then Santa bellowed his 'ho, ho, ho'._

"_Hello there Parker and Molly, I was wondering when I'd see you two."_

_Molly looked up at her brother wide eyed._

"_Santa knows everything Molly, he's magic."_

_Molly looked back and smiled as they stood before the jolly man._

_Booth smiled as Brennan squeezed his hand in anticipation._

"_Oh Booth they make it so real."_

_Booth leaned in and whispered softly._

"_That's because it is real Bones. Santa is real; he's the spirit of giving; giving gifts, love, friendship and the power to believe. Saint Nick was a real man Bones and his legacy lives on because we give children the ability to believe in magic…"_

_Brennan looked into his eyes, seeing the truth of his words._

"_In a world that takes away so much, giving this one day of true innocence restores a child's ability to think the unbelievable can happen, to have the faith that seeing is not believing, but believing is seeing. Too often Bones, kids see the cruel and harsh realities of life before having the faith to believe in the good. Violence, hunger, greed, abuse it's all there for them to see, books, TV, posters, games, but what they don't see is love, kindness and how a single act of good can ricochet and how when they're behind that act they have the ability to make the world a better place."_

_Brennan stood and smiled up at the man before her._

"_What?"_

_She squeezed his hand again and swallowed the tightness in her throat._

"_I'm so glad I'm marrying you and I'm even more thrilled at the fact our kids have you as their father."_

_Booth blushed and pulled her close._

"_As I am you."_

"_Molly would you like come up here and sit on Santa's knee?"_

_Molly looked to her nodding brother and then took a step closer to the man._

"_So I think you'd be four now right Molly?"_

_She nodded._

"_I'm a big girl, how old is you?"_

_Santa chuckled._

"_Well now Molly I am one hundred and forty three years old, but my father was Santa before me and his father before him, so Santa is really one thousand six hundred and sixty three years old."_

_Parker was impressed._

"_Whoa."_

"_How many flanges is dat?"_

_Santa looked confused._

"_She means phalanges, you know fingers."_

_Parker wiggled his fingers for effect and smiled._

"_Oh my, Molly my girl, I don't think there would enough fingers on all the people you can see here."_

_Molly looked up surprised._

"_Not enough? You is very old Mister Santa, you must be slow, slow, slow like a turtle."_

_Santa laughed a full belly laugh, he loved his job, kids were so honest and innocent in their truths and this little girl was extremely endearing._

"_Well I certainly used to be faster Sweetheart. Now how about you tell Santa what you want for Christmas."_

_Molly tilted her head at her brother as he silently encouraged her to speak her desire._

"_Parka sayed I gotsta ask for only one wish, I wish I has the horsey for inside."_

_Parker frowned wondering what his sister was talking about and Santa had no clue._

"_Which horsey Molly?"_

"_The one from the TV, it's got the long hairs on its head and its tail is swishy…"_

_She tilted her head to the side._

"_And it goes running like this."_

_She made a rocking motion with her hands out in front of her._

"_Oh the rocking horse?"_

_She shrugged._

"_Does it got all dat stuff?"_

_He smiled._

"_Yes it has all that; it's the one you saw after Dora?"_

_Molly looked to Santa and smiled._

"_I wish to have that please."_

_Santa smiled and nodded._

"_Well I can't promise you anything Molly, but Santa will try."_

"_Fank you."_

_Santa looked to Parker._

"_And what about you young man, what can I get you?"_

_Parker smiled._

"_Nothing Santa, you already gave me my wish early."_

_He looked over at his smiling parents and then back to Santa who winked._

"_I see, well then, would you two like a candy cane each? I have blueberry ones this year."_

"_Yes please."_

_Both kids accepted the treat and then faced the camera for the photo. Parker had at first moved to step out, but his parents both motioned him back in. The photographer snapped three times and then gestured she was done. _

_Parker helped Molly down off Santa's knee, placing her on the ground at his side._

"_Say bye Molly."_

_She looked up and smiled._

"_Bye bye Mister Santa, I hope you have a nice day."_

_Santa waved and smiled._

"_Bye bye now kids."_

_Parker took his sister's free hand and they made their way back to their parents, Molly already trying to get into her candy cane._

**End Flashback**

"No Princess, Santa comes the day after, he comes Christmas Eve night and then Christmas morning, you get to open your presents."

Molly sighed; all this waiting was frustrating for the four year old. Christmas was going to be another new experience, something she had never seen unfold before and she was eager to have it happen, her last Christmas was spent at the shelter and the ones before that she didn't remember but she had spent them in her crib crying her little eyes out for food.

"But before that, we're going to visit Aunt Ange and Hodgie and Annie and Michael at the…"

"And Toby Daddy, you forgotted him again."

Booth rolled his eyes at having to mention the cat by name.

"Sorry Princess and Toby at their home for a big dinner and then we'll go for a walk around streets to see pretty lights and decorations."

"Why?"

"Because it makes Santa come quicker."

Molly beamed while her mother and brother looked up confused.

"Da…"

"It passes time quicker."

Parker understood, but Brennan was still confused, if not more so.

"No, Booth time is not somethi…"

"Metaphorically Bones, not literally."

She thought about this a moment and it clicked; he had been suggesting that to keep Molly occupied would make the night seem shorter to her.

"I see."

Booth smiled and shook his head, amused she still got confused by the simplest of statements.

* * *

Annie smiled as she and her Mom sat at the kitchen bench looking at their finished gingerbread house, complete with decorations, and gingerbread man standing out front.

"So, whatta you think Sweetie?"

Annie nodded.

"I think… I really wanna eat it, but I don't wanna wreck it."

Angela laughed they were proud of their first attempt and house making.

"How about you go grab my camera and we'll take a few pictures, before it gets devoured."

Annica got up and set her sights for the studio, she got to the door and stopped, turning back she faced her Mom again.

Angela sensed her daughter's pause and turned to face her.

"What's the matter Sweetheart?"

Walking back to her Mom she looked around at the mess, candy and icing sugar everywhere; evidence of the fun they'd had together.

"I… I've never done anything like this before… with my other… with my biological mother, she never… thanks for being my new Mom."

Angela held her hand out and smiled, tears in her eyes proved the waves of emotion Annie's words had caused.

"Oh Sweetie, thanks for letting me be your Mom, for trusting me after everything… and we're gonna do lots more stuff like this ok, so don't you think this is a onetime thing."

Hodgins walked in as Annie crashed into her Mom's arms.

"Hey? Everything ok?"

They both looked up and smiled watery smiles.

"Ok… what's happened?"

Annie pulled free from her Mom and walked over to her Dad.

"I was just… I… thanks for being my Dad too."

She crashed into his arms and smiled as he pulled her tight, kissing her head and telling her he wouldn't have it any other way.

Annie pulled back after a few more moments.

"We finished the gingerbread house, look."

Hodgins looked over to the bench where she was pointing and smiled.

"Wow… look at that… next house we build, I think you can design it."

Annie giggled.

"I'm gonna get the camera."

She turned away and wandered happily out of the room. Hodgins looked to Angel and raised his brows.

"What was that all about?"

Angela smiled.

"I think she's comparing her previous Christmases to this one and the lead up, I mean the tree trimming yesterday was something she'd never done and we're going gift shopping on Thursday… she's getting included this time and I think it's upsetting her a little that things took twelve years to change."

Hodgins nodded, he hadn't thought about things like that, he just figured she'd be happy to be having a celebration this year.

Annie walked back in cradling the expensive camera in her arms.

"Got it."

She handed it to her Mom and stood back away from the bench, lessening the chances of being caught in the picture also.

* * *

Parker and Molly were relieved of dish cleaning duty tonight, instead they had to go and shower. Molly stood in the shower stall singing while her brother waited in the bathroom with her and brushed his teeth.

"Come on Molly, hurry up it doesn't take that long to wash yourself."

She stopped singing and huffed.

"I is already clean Parka, I is practicing my songs."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"If you're clean, get out of the shower, you're wasting water."

Booth walked in at that moment.

"Alright what's going on? Princess you've been in there long enough to wash a hundred of you, out please."

"Daddy I is sin…"

"Singing yes I know, we can hear you downstairs, but Parker still has to shower and he takes just as long."

Parker frowned.

"HEY! I do not!"

Booth chuckled and reached around the shower wall to turn the taps off.

"What's the rule Princess?"

She looked up at the taps.

"Cold on first, hot on last, hot off first, cold off last."

Booth nodded and turned the taps, he and Bones had been teaching Molly how to correctly turn on and off bath and shower taps, she wasn't allowed to touch them yet, but she had to recite what goes on and off first. They had started with teaching her that red meant hot and blue meant cold, now they had moved on to order and she was grasping it very well. He grabbed the towel from the rail and wrapped it around his daughter.

"Ok let's go little miss."

He carried her out of the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Parker to have his shower in peace.

* * *

Molly sat at the top of the stairs and slid down each one on her bottom, giggling as she hit each step with a thud.

In the living room her Mommy had laid out all the pretty decorations on the table, lights and tinsel hung over the back of the chairs and the giant socks sat on one end of the couch.

"Mommy I is clean."

Brennan smiled as her daughter skipped over, stumbling when the puppies and the piglet crowded her happy feet.

"Oh very good, careful, slow down, you don't want to fall on a pet."

Molly raised her brows.

"That would be very bad Mommy."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it would. You know what I think Baby?"

Molly shrugged.

"I think we need to find you a shorter song to sing in the shower and once you finish all the words that means it's time to get out."

Molly sighed.

"Why?"

She pulled herself up and sat down next to her Mommy on the couch before she snuggled up into her side.

"Well, if you stay in the water too long, we're gonna run out and then no more baths or showers and we'll all get smelly and then you can't have hugs and kisses coz no one wants to hug a dirty person, do they?"

Molly shrugged.

"Daddy will still hug you but, he sayed he loves you too much not to hug and kiss you e…. very day, Daddy sayed his days are bad if he doesn't get a cuddle from you, so I think if you was smelly he'd still hug you Mommy."

Brennan smiled as she noticed Booth standing and listening at the doorway. She was touched by the fact he obviously told Molly of his thoughts on more than one occasion for her to remember it and it warmed her to know she had the power to make his days better when he got a hug and a kiss.

"Well, it's still not as nice as hugging a clean person is it?"

Thinking a moment, Molly shook her head.

"K we pick a quick song, but can it have dances too."

Brennan smiled.

"Why do you need dance moves? You can't dance in the shower; you might slip and hurt yourself."

Molly sighed exaggeratedly.

"Ok no dances then, just words for dances."

Brennan smiled, kissing her daughter's head and tickling her sides.

* * *

By six PM, tree trimming had begun, the lights were on and the ribbon like tinsel wrapped around the tree's circumference, Molly had the job of decorating the lower half of the tree, Parker and Bones the middle and Booth the top.

"Ouchy, they is spikey."

"You need to be careful Princes, go gently and you won't get spiked."

As he spoke Bones lifted her finger to her mouth and sucked the tip, silently telling Booth she too had been spiked. He smiled and pulled her finger from between her lips, her slight frown telling him it was hurting. He looked down and the pink tip and lifted her digit to his lips, kissing it better.

"Gently…"

He tilted his head at her and frowned curiously.

"Who decorated your tree last? When Margaret was in DC?"

"Dad did it; I wasn't home when he brought it over, why?"

Booth shrugged.

"I just figured if you had decorated your last tree, you'd know to be careful."

She wrinkled her nose cutely.

"Well now you know, I have no prior live tree trimming experience… that I remember."

Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"House full of firsts today huh."

She smiled.

They hung colored baubles on the green branches, mostly reds and golds, but a few silvers and blues made their way to the tree also. Brennan ran a garland across the mantle and hunted through the Christmas supplies on the couch for the peace dove weights she'd purchased for the stockings.

"Wow, we certainly have enough stuff here."

Booth smiled, perhaps they had gone a little overboard, but it wasn't as if it would never get used.

"Look this one has no string Mommy."

Molly held the red sphere up for her mother to see.

"Well grab a different one from the box, we can find the string later."

Molly placed it on the table and bent back over the box of mixed baubles, pulling out another.

"Daddy?"

He smiled.

"Yeah Princess."

"Is we gonna put pretty stuff on all the trees outside too?"

Booth chuckled.

"No Princess, just this one ok."

The four year old nodded and hung her decoration.

Brennan looked to the clock and smiled.

"I'm going to make some cocoa, before Molly has to go to bed."

Booth nodded and kissed her temple.

"Ok, two sugars for me if you're using that organic stuff, please."

She smiled, he always said the same thing, but never noticed when she didn't put any sugar in at all.

"I know."

She walked off to the kitchen the sound of her daughter laughing as she hung decorative candy canes from her ears, making her smile.

* * *

With the tree complete and cocoa drunk, five stockings hung and one to be; Brennan was looking for the sixth weight for Jasper's red stocking , Molly said good night to her Mommy and her brother and walked with her Daddy upstairs to her room.

"I gotta brush my teef Daddy."

He smiled.

"Good girl, you go do that and Daddy will wait in your room ok."

Molly nodded and skipped off.

Downstairs Parker and his Mom took the opportunity to thin out the decorations on the bottom of the tree, for two reasons; one it seemed the shiny baubles and decorations were hard for curious puppies to resist and two, those lower branches were rather weighted now.

"Are we going to decorate the rest of the house too Mom?"

Brennan smiled.

"Sure, I got a wreath for the front door and there's a banister garland and I got one for this archway here and we can bring my red poinsettia in from the porch and we still have plenty of tinsel left."

Parker smiled.

"Can we start now?"

She looked to the clock and saw Booth had been gone twenty minutes; he should be back very soon.

"I think it would be nice if you're father helped too, don't you?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah and Dad loves Christmas."

Brennan smiled and stood back up to her full height.

"I have an idea…"

Parker stood with a smile, waiting with anticipation at her idea.

"How about, you and I go and make some gingerbread dough to refrigerate for tomorrow night and then we can cut them out and bake them when we get home, before we decorate them after dinner?"

Parker bounced excitedly.

"Cool Mom, I never made gingerbread men before, is it hard?"

Placing her arm around his shoulders, she smiled and led him to the kitchen.

"Nope, easy as can be."

* * *

**Another one down.  
**


	193. Chapter 193

**Disclaimer – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**A/N – So guess what I learned today? 'Stressed' spelled backwards is 'desserts'… coincidence? I think not.**

* * *

Monday December 19th, four pm.

Booth smiled at his fiancée spread out on the bedroom floor with travel magazines, her laptop, bits of paper with messy writing all over it and a deep frown on her face.

"Bones?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, when did you get home?"

Booth smiled.

"About two minutes ago where are the kids?"

"Angela and Hodgins took them to the movies they had two free tickets."

He removed his jacket and dropped it on the bed, before sitting down beside her.

"And how's all this going?"

She smiled.

"Good… the kids passports arrived today, thank God, I was beginning to worry they wouldn't arrive on time with Christmas break."

Booth picked up the books and opened them both, he smiled at the pictures of his kids, Molly's huge cheesy grin and Parker's 'I'm trying to be serious but I hate photos' face.

"So the kids know we're planning the trip?"

He was little disappointed with the thought, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"No, these are the pictures we had taken for their Jeffersonian ID cards."

He smiled, relieved their secret was safe.

"Oh… very clever Bones."

She smiled.

"So what are you working on?"

She shrugged.

"No, nothing I received the completed itinerary today, everything is booked, I was just going over it."

Booth picked up the first sheet that told them of their flight out of DC.

"Wow almost twenty three hours in transit."

Brennan nodded.

"How are we going to keep the kids occupied?"

Booth smiled.

"Well hopefully by the time we get back on the plane after the stopover in Los Angeles they'll just sleep."

Brennan raised her brows.

"For fourteen hours, Booth when have either of them slept for fourteen hours?"

He smiled.

"Let's not worry about it, they'll have inflight movies and Parker will no doubt take an encyclopaedia, we can take travel games for Molly and she'll have that read along thing she's getting for Christmas, Parks will also have his advanced homework for the two weeks."

Brennan nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So did we get to do everything we wanted?"

She smiled.

"Almost, we can't climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge. New Year's fireworks are released from the bridge and it's closed for climbers the week following."

Booth knew Parker would be disappointed.

"But we were able to get the ferry ride to Manly instead, he'll see the bridge from the water and we'll go past the Opera House and we'll also have time to go to a place called the 'Rocks'."

Booth frowned.

"Please tell me it's not some geological thing."

Brennan smiled.

"No… despite the name, it's a popular tourist spot, with markets and shops and restaurants, a puppet theater where Molly and Parker can create their own marionette, a candle making shop and a place to get dressed up and take photos in period costume."

Booth chuckled at her excitement.

"Right, ok."

* * *

"Fanks Auntie Angie."

Angela placed her niece down and handed her some paper towel to dry her hands.

"That's ok Sweetie, should we go back and finish the movie?"

Molly threw the used toweling in the trash and took her Aunt's hand.

"Yup."

Angela smiled they were ten minutes into Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked when Molly voiced her need for the toilet, it was obvious she had already been holding for a while and her little face showed her urgent need. Angela had scooped her up and excused them both past two other patrons, before hurrying out to the bathrooms.

"Is we gonna sit on our chairs wif Parka and Hodgie and Annie again?"

Angela smiled.

"Yes Angel and Michael."

Molly wrinkled her nose.

"Michael doesn't have a chair Auntie Angie, he's sharwing."

Angela nodded the four year old had a point.

"Ok, come on or we'll miss the picture."

Angela gave her a gentle tug toward the cinema again.

* * *

Booth stepped out from the bathroom after his shower, expecting to find his fiancée still waist deep in travel plans, but she had obviously finished with that and had moved onto the next task.

"Whoa Bones?"

He looked at the bed covered in gifts, he dropped his eyes to the floor, where already five wrapped boxes sat, gift carded and ribboned, ready for issue.

"Shopped much?"

She looked up with a slight frown.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"Where did… I mean… you are an excellent present hider."

Her brows rose curiously.

"I wasn't aware that was an occupation."

Booth chuckled.

"Where did you get all these?"

"The store."

He rolled his eyes.

"Real… thanks Bones."

Brennan smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure."

Booth sat on the corner of the mattress and picked up the 'littlest pet shop', complete with three cats, he smiled knowing it was for Molly. Brennan placed another wrapped gift on the pile and attached a gift card with both their names on it.

"Bones I didn't giv…"

"Booth please? Not this again, we're engaged, we're getting married our money is combined, I don't want yours and mine, I want ours... our money Booth, gifts from us, our home, our kids, our life."

Booth smiled, he was impressed; sometimes she really knew how to stop his heart.

"Ok."

Brennan smiled.

"Really? You agree?"

Booth nodded and smiled at her slight surprise.

"Yeah Bones… I agree… the money difference is never gonna change between us, so I should really just get used to it, but do me a favor? "

She nodded.

"Sure, anything."

"Go easy huh? Don't go out buying a boat or a mobile home or anything like that without me; I still like to feel like I'm contributing."

She knelt up between his knees and kissed his lips.

"Thank you Booth… and you are contributing, in ways far more important than money."

* * *

They spent the afternoon wrapping gifts; gifts for the kids, Annie and Michael included, gifts for Ange and Hodgins, Cam and Paul combined, Michelle, Wendell, Sweets and Daisy combined, Pop's, Russ and Amy, Max, Hailey and Emma, a couple of gifts for Bec and Drew from Parker and then from all of them, Bones had even purchased three dog stockings and a mini piglet starter stocking.

"When did you get all this stuff Bones?"

She shrugged.

"Some of it only recently, other things a while ago, like Amy and Russ, my Dad the girls, Pops I've been putting stuff away."

Booth smiled.

"Oh Bones, no one can ever say you're not prepared."

She smiled.

"I only have a couple more things to buy and then I'll be done."

Booth raised his brows.

"More? You have more to buy? What more could you possibly have to buy?"

Rolling the paper back up and packing the gift tags away, she smiled.

"Yours."

"No… Bones, seriously I don't need anything, what with the chair and the wallet and the wa…"

"Booth that was for your Birthday, besides I already picked out what I'm getting you, so there."

Booth chuckled at her almost childlike statement and was just waiting for her to poke her tongue out at him.

"Come ere."

He pulled her into his torso and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Friday 23rd December; 3:24PM

Parker, Annie and Molly were all in the backyard playing with Duke, Delilah, Diego and Jasper. Molly was squealing with delight as the puppies covered her when she fell, licking her from head to toe with adoration. Annie and Parker laughed and Jasper stayed back a little sniffing at the air for the excitement.

Brennan smiled as she stood at the back door watching them, cup of tea in hand; she looked up as the doorbell rang, placed her tea on the kitchen bench and walked to the door.

"Hi Temperance."

"Rebecca, Drew, come in, come in."

"Is the car ok there or will it be in the way?"

She smiled where it was parked and held her hand up.

"There is fine, come in."

They each stepped over the threshold and smiled.

"Gee I love this place, it feels really homey Temperance."

Brennan smiled.

"Thanks, come, I'll show you up to your room."

Drew and Bec followed her up the stairs and along the hall. Brennan turned the knob and pushed the door opened gently to the guest room. Bec smiled, it wasn't huge or overly decorated, nothing too ornate or provocative was in sight. The walls were cream with off white venetian blinds the woods were all dark mahogany, bed head, two bedsides and a chest of drawers. The lamps on the bedsides were also a dark wood, though it was doubtful they were mahogany. The color scheme was tasteful but low key with burnt oranges, creams and burgundies. They would have their own small bathroom with toilet, vanity and basin and shower, there was hand soap on the vanity and brand new toilet roll on the holder and cream colored towels neatly folded on the rack and waiting for use. The tiles on the wall and floor were cream with burgundy border tiles and brass fittings and fixtures and a small rectangular window above the toilet would allow natural morning light into the small room.

"Is the room satisfactory?"

Bec smiled and turned to face the insecure sounding anthropologist.

"It's beautiful Temperance and it will be great, thank you for letting us stay here."

Brennan smiled.

"Not a problem, I'll… I'll leave you two to unpack and get settled."

Bec nodded politely.

"Thank you."

She was about to turn when Brennan spoke again.

"I umm, I just boiled the kettle, would either of you like tea or coffee? Or I can make hot cocoa if you'd prefer."

Drew chuckled at her trying to accommodate them.

"I'm fine thanks; we just stopped at the little café across from the school down the road."

Brennan nodded and looked to Bec who shook her head.

"I'm fine too, thanks though."

Bones nodded.

"Ok, well excuse me; I'm going to check on the kids… all seven of them."

Bec frowned.

"Seven?"

"Annie is here and we have acquired… well you'll see when come down."

Brennan smiled as she walked away and disappeared from sight.

Bec turned and looked at Drew with her brows raised.

"Seven? Do you think they're fostering for the holidays?"

Drew shrugged.

"Does the system do that?"

Bec shrugged.

"They do in the movies."

Drew chuckled.

"Yeah well in movies the good guy always wins and well… reality is far from that. Maybe they have neighborhood kids over?"

Bec nodded and closed the door and smiled.

"Yeah, ok let's unpack and go downstairs."

* * *

Bones smiled as she took her place by the window again and watched the kids they were playing some game and laughing and throwing the ball about, all seven would sleep well tonight.

"Aww you guys got pupp…"

Bec squinted.

"Temperance is that a pig?"

Brennan smiled as Drew and Bec both squinted to see out the window.

"Yes, his name is Jasper, he's a miniature piglet, Booth bought him for me, it's a long story but we gained four new family members in one day."

"I bet Parker loves having the dogs, he's wanted a pet ever since he was a little boy, but we couldn't, he was too young and I wasn't… well prepared to have one really, not with our lives."

Brennan nodded.

"They are a handful, but yes Parker loves them very much and has shown a lot of responsibility with their care, he brushes them and feeds them, cleans up after them and is even training them, so far they sit, stay and wait so he's doing very well."

Bec nodded, she was proud of her son, though couldn't help feeling as if she was now missing out a little.

"That's good."

The house phone rang and Brennan excused herself to answer it, wondering if perhaps Booth had run into problems picking Pop's up from the home.

Drew sat and watched his partner walking around the living room; she was scanning the many photos that adorned the mantle and the entertainment unit. Parker was in most of them as was Molly; it was easy to see both kids were adored equally. Pictures of Parker and Molly, Parker and Temperance, Parker and his Dad, Molly and her Dad, Molly and her Mom there were photos of all four of them, others of Annie and Parker and then all three kids, some with Angela and Hodgins and Michael there were even a few photos of Parker with Drew and herself. Bec smiled they really had created a little family, one thing was for sure though, her son; Parker was the happiest she'd ever seen him.

Brennan walked through the house and to the back door that she opened.

"Annie! Your Dad and Mom want you back home."

Annie looked up with a smile where she was playing with Duke on the grass.

"Ok, coming."

She said goodbye to the puppies and to Molly and Jasper. Brennan watched Parker get up and tell Molly to wait where she was. Bones knew Parker would walk Annie to the front door and he would wait on the porch until she disappeared into the gates of her home, he was definitely his father's son.

Annie brushed the grass from her jeans before stepping up onto the back entertainment area; Parker did the same and kicked his shoes off. Annie checked hers for mud or anything else that might have been stepped in and smiled as Parker pulled a blade of grass from her hair. Both kids looked up and saw the blue eyes watching them at the door they smiled and headed toward her.

"Am I in trouble Tempe?"

Brennan smiled.

"I doubt it, I'd say the sun is going down and they want you home before dark."

Annie nodded.

"K, thanks for letting me come over and spend the day while Mom and Dad went to get the groceries."

"Not a problem Annie, you're welcome here anytime, you know that."

Annie smiled.

"You guys are still coming tomorrow right? For dinner?"

Brennan reached out and touched her cheek.

"We'll be there by one, which reminds me…"

Brennan walked off toward the kitchen, both kids followed curiously.

Parker followed Annie toward the kitchen and caught a shadow in his peripheral vision, he flinched as he turned and then smiled.

"Mom, Drew…"

He strode over and hugged his Mom, before giving a Drew a loose hug also.

"How come you guys are here?"

Bec smiled.

"Well…"

Brennan and Annie walked into the living room, Annica now holding a large ceramic bowl and silver salad spoons.

"Temperance invited us to spend Christmas Eve and Day with you."

Parker's smile faltered and he looked to Bones and then his Mom.

"You… you mean we… we're leaving?"

He swallowed tightly, suddenly feeling the lump in his throat.

"No!"

Brennan rushed forward and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"No Parker, your Mom and Drew are gonna stay here with us, in the spare room."

Color came back to his cheeks and his eyes brightened again.

"Cool, are you coming to the Christmas Eve dinner at Annie's"

Bec smiled and looked to Annie politely.

"We were invited yes."

Parker looked to Annie and smiled.

"You knew?"

She blushed.

"I didn't lie to you I ju…"

Parker chuckled and took her hand.

"Come on, Aunt Ange will get worried if you take too long."

Annie nodded; she waved to Bec and Drew and smiled as Bones kissed her head in farewell.

"See you tomorrow Sweetie."

"Bye Tempe."

Parker excused himself and led her out to the front door.

"Is he walking her home?"

Brennan smiled at Bec's awed tone.

"He waits on the porch till she gets into the gates."

Bec looked at Drew and pouted in touched approval.

Parker kissed Annie's cheek and they said their goodbyes as she trotted off down the footpath and up the street before crossing the road and waving at the gates.

Parker smiled as she disappeared from sight, before he stepped back inside and closed the door gently, locking it once more at the top lock.

Walking back to the living room, he smiled hearing the commotion and knew Molly had come inside to see where he'd gone and she'd brought the puppies and piglet with her.

"Oh they're adorable."

He smiled hearing his Mom dote on them and walked back into the lounge room.

* * *

Booth drove the car up the drive way and into the garage.

"I'll get you bag out Pops."

"You just be careful with that Shrimp, I've got breakable things in there."

Booth smiled; rolling his eyes he slid out of the truck and shut the door, moving to the trunk.

"I got it Pops, stop worrying would ya..."

Hank chuckled and stepped down slowly, pulling the gift bags at his feet with him before closing the door.

"I used to carry your bags all the time and you never complained."

Hank smiled at the memory of a young Seeley carrying grocery bags and luggage, trying for all his worth to prove he was a man at thirteen.

"Yeah and look how many things used to get broken."

Booth walked up behind him and looked down at his grandfather incredulously.

"I broke one jar of sauce."

"And a carton of eggs and a…"

"Hey that wasn't my fault… a fly went in my mouth."

Booth shuddered at the memory.

"I was coughing that thing up for hours."

Hank shook his head.

"I didn't see it."

"Because it was down my throat… I must have drunk a gallon of water and it was still trying crawl its way back up."

Hank smiled.

"I don't think so Son."

Booth pushed the internal entry door to the house open and welcomed Pop's in.

"Pops I cou…"

Pops held his hand up as Temperance walked toward them with a smile.

"You're here."

"Hello Angel."

Booth watched them hug and felt his heart swell; he looked up as the kids ran toward them a jumble of Dads. Daddy's, Poppy's and Pops sounded along with human footfalls, puppy paw falls and piggy trotter falls as twenty feet barreled down the polished wood floors.

Brennan stepped back and smiled as she was taken into Booth's arms, his gentle kiss to her cheek a reminder of how she had missed his presence in the two hours he'd been gone.

Hugs were given and smiles and kisses exchanged, Puppies and pig were introduced and Pops handed Parker the two large gift bags to empty under the tree; gently.

Brennan offered drinks and Booth took Pops and his fragile bag upstairs to his room. Over the past few weeks since moving in Booth had split the room Parker had deemed a kids room into two, it was as a whole the size of two large bedrooms and the impressions that were on the carpet told them it was used as a games room. Booth has put a wall up separating the one large room into two the side with the toilet and basin now was a second guest room and the other side was still void of any furniture or belongings.

Ultimately Bones wanted to rip the carpet up and lay floor boards, but for the time being it stayed down and the cream flooring made a nice base color for the now rich browns, white and cream room. A low double bed sat in the corner on the low set side of the sloping roof, two bedside tables on either side with a lamp on each. An overstuffed armchair sat with a small coffee table, directly across from a rectangular window on the roofs slope. In the bathroom a small hand towel hung from a hook on the wall, a mirror to left of that and the basin below. Pops smiled at the oatmeal soap in the pump bottle and knew it had been bought especially for him and his aging hands.

"Is it ok Pops will you be comfortable in here?"

Hank turned.

"Are you kidding? It's twice the size of my room at the home, this is like the Ritz, I might not leave."

Booth chuckled.

"Well you know we have room and we have offered you come stay here."

Pops waved him off.

"Pish posh, you have a family now Shrimp, enjoy it."

"You're part of this family too Pops and if you decide to stay, you'll have the other room, it has its own bathroom."

Hank shook his head.

"Enough now, out, out, let's go I want to spend as much time with my Great Grand kids as possible and that Angel of yours."

Booth smiled and chuckled as they walked back out of the room and headed for the stairs.

* * *

With his family in the lounge room and the temperature dropping outside, Booth enlisted his son and Drew to help bring in some firewood from the stack in the shed. It had been sprayed a few days back for spiders or insects and Booth had given it a good bashing to rouse any snakes but all was clear. It took a total of twenty minutes and the fireplace was ablaze with a warm radiating glow.

Brennan sprayed the Christmas tree with water so it wouldn't dry out and opened the door a little to prevent overheating. With the warmth circulating the animal part of the family settled very quickly, piled together under the coffee table and snoring softly, though Jasper was restless and Brennan picked him up wondering if perhaps he was too hot.

"So who wants to know the plans for the next few days?"

Booth smiled and raised his brows, excited to be having a real family Christmas.

* * *

**Done… please review and I'll be back with more.  
**


	194. Chapter 194

**OK having ff troubles AGAIN, second time loading.  
**

**Disclaimer - *sits in a corner and rocks back and forth* why, why do you keep asking for this hurtful answer.**

**A/N – Read on loyal readers.**

* * *

Annie smiled as her Dad turned on one of the Santa's workshop displays in the house; it had two elves sliding down the banister from the top floor, dropping down and obviously being taken back up the top behind the wooden cut outs of children's toys, at the top the process began again.

Michael giggled and mumbled as he watched from his sister's embrace.

"You like it Mickey? Daddy did it; he's so clever isn't he."

Michael reached out for the elf as it slid toward them.

"Here he comes… weeee… look at that."

Hodgins smiled as Annie praised his work to his son and her brother.

"Here comes the other elf, wooooo."

Angela clicked the button on the camera taking the shot of her two smiling children, Annie wasn't much of a poser, so most shots had to be candid, but as far as Angela was concerned they were the best shots to be had.

The house was filled with brightly colored fairy lights; a train set had been set up around the Christmas tree, from the ceiling fan in the living room, rope hung from a single blade with two stuffed elves having the time of their lives as they spun.

Fake snow filled the corners of the windows and icicles hung from the top. Mrs Clause sat in a corner, feeding a small reindeer what looked like frosted and glowing lucerne.

Santa sat on a small wooden stool, checking the names on a list once or twice, while more elves sat at a table hammering and painting and packing.

* * *

Brennan, Parker and Bec were in the kitchen preparing dinner; Bec couldn't help but watch how effortlessly her son and Temperance moved together. It was obvious that Parker spent quite a bit of time in the kitchen helping his other mother.

She was a gentle guide, giving direction and instruction and he accepted readily and happily. The twelve year old responded to every touch and smile, nodding as if he had silently been asked a question. It was like watching a well-rehearsed ballet at the Washington Theater and despite a small twinge of jealously, she felt soothed by their companionship and bond, secure; in that if she ever lost her place here in this world, her son would eventually be fine.

"Well done Sweetheart."

Parker beamed at her praise and carried on with his task, covering the casserole dish of mac and cheese with more cheese.

Brennan turned and looked behind her, Bec was watching them and Brennan wondered if Bec saw her as overstepping her place.

"I… I umm… maybe I'll go do something else."

Parker turned at the sound of his usually unflappable scientist Mom, sounding… flapped and wondered if he'd missed something.

Bec smiled and held her hands up in front of her as if surrendering.

"No Temperance, don't be silly… don't leave… I want us to work together, we're family."

Parker smiled and turned back to his task.

Brennan searched Bec's eyes and saw truth, she nodded.

"Ok, well perhaps I'll start on the garlic bread."

Bec smiled.

"How about I help you."

She hesitated a moment and then nodded.

"Sure."

"Mommy! Mommy."

Molly came tearing into the kitchen.

"What's the matter Baby? No running inside please."

"Sorrwy Mommy…"

Brennan waited as her daughter stood silently still and looking up at her.

"Sweetheart was there something wrong?"

Molly shook her head.

"Nufing wrong Mommy."

Brennan waited another moment or two and smiled.

"Well Baby… did you want something?"

Again Molly shook her head.

"Nooo."

Placing the fresh French bread stick on the table, Brennan squatted down in front of her little girl.

"Ok, why did you come running in yelling Mommy, Mommy?"

Molly inhaled.

"Poppy wants milk Mommy, he's gotta take his medicines."

Brennan smiled and nodded, finally pleased with have being given an answer she could work with.

"Ok then."

Standing up she smiled at Bec's amused expression and took a tall glass from the cupboard, she looked to her daughter and questioned.

"Are you going to carry it back to Poppy carefully or am I?"

Molly tilted her head in thought.

"Me Mommy… Pleeeaaasssseee, I be extra careful."

Brennan poured the milk halfway and stopped, hoping it would be enough for Hank. She recapped the milk bottle and placed it back in the fridge, before handing the half full glass to her daughter.

"Walk slowly ok?"

Molly nodded, taking the glass and leaving the kitchen one step at a time. Bec grinned and looked to Brennan.

"She's… very literal."

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, Booth said she's just like me, but… well hope she doesn't grow up like me."

Rebecca was not a stupid woman, she could sense the anthropologist's insecurities, her fears for her daughter and though she didn't know a lot about the woman before her, she was confident her daughter was going to grow up into a wonderful person, especially if she took after her mother.

"She's a sweet, kind and caring little girl Temperance, a lot of children are very literal in their informative years, it lessens confusion for them."

Brennan smiled.

"I know, I just… I want her to be well liked and have friends."

Bec shrugged.

"Well she does, doesn't she? From what I hear all the kids at her day care love her…"

Brennan thought about this and nodded.

"That's a pretty good start right?"

Sitting at the table and cutting the bread she smiled.

"Yeah… you're right… thank you."

Bec sat opposite her and began applying the garlic butter to the sliced bread.

"You're welcome; you're doing great with her, with both of them, stop worrying Temperance…"

Brennan smiled.

"Besides there is no point worrying about the future like that, she's already growing up so fast."

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, day care has been very good for her, having children around the same the age to interact with, it's improved her speech also, she's pronouncing words a lot better now and her independence is growing."

Bec could easily tell Temperance was proud of the little girl she'd brought into her life; she was acting as any mother would at her child's achievements.

"Well that's a good thing, is she off to school next year?"

Brennan smiled.

"We're not sure, Booth and I have discussed it, but her fifth birthday is after the beginning of school, so she's supposed to wait for the year after, but the school down the road Kings Academy offers a preschool through to the twelfth grade and Parker made a passing comment the other day that when he changes grades next he was hoping to go to Kings, they accept applicants in the local area with good grades."

Bec smiled, Parker had also commented to her on this new school and she was happy for him to attend any school that had as solid as reputation as Kings Academy.

"Well perhaps you should speak with the school after the Christmas break, schools fill up quickly Temperance."

Brennan nodded and smiled, despite already having an appointment with the headmaster of Kings, when they returned from Australia, she thanked Bec for her advice.

* * *

In the living room, Molly was sat on her Poppy's lap as he read her the story of 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer'.

"And then came Santa, down the stairs, step by step, his big feet bare. He shook his head, huffed and sighed, seeing Rudolph hide his cries. Disappointed in the reindeer was he, he could hear them teasing and being mean…"

Molly clicked her tongue in disapproval of the other reindeer's behavior.

"That's not nice Poppy, you gotta be nice or you make other people feel sad and that's very mean."

Hank smiled and kissed her cheek.

"That's right Angel, you always remember that ok?"

Molly nodded.

"Santa should say to the others that…"

Booth smiled as Molly pointed her index finger at the reindeer in the book.

"If you don't got nufing nice to speak then you don't sayed nufing."

Hank chuckled and nodded.

"You're a very smart young lady."

Molly beamed.

"Parka sayed that to me, he sayed that mean stuff and words should stay in your mouth, so you don't make a mess in the world."

Booth looked to the kitchen and smiled at the three working together, his son the glue binding two women that in ordinary circumstances would never run in the same circles, yet here they were, together; family.

"Well your brother is very smart too."

Molly nodded in agreement as her great grandfather turned back to the story.

"So Drew…"

The man sitting across from Booth looked up and raised his brows.

"How's business? Bec said things have been a little rough of late?"

* * *

Annie smiled as she sat on the living room floor with her Mom, wrapping gifts. They had gone out Christmas shopping on Thursday evening; Annie's first Christmas shopping experience ever…

**Flashback**

"_Ok Honey just stay close ok, I don't want you getting lost in the crowds."_

_Annie nodded her eyes wide as she noted the mass of human presence in the mall._

"_Wow… there's a lot of people here."_

_Hodgins grabbed his daughter's hand and held it firmly there was no way in hell he was going to lose his girl in a mall._

_Angela had decided to bring the stroller along, despite it being a little cumbersome, it made a great place to store gift bags and boxes and worked as a sort of bulldozer, clearing people out of the way a little easier._

"_Yeah, a lot of crazy people just be careful ok, Christmas shopping is no laughing matter."_

_Annie looked across at two women as they argued over the last 'Pound Puppy' on the stand, she nodded slowly, surprised by these grown ladies words and actions._

"_I thought people would be really friendly at Christmas."_

_Hodgins smiled, his daughter's innocence obvious._

"_You'd hope it was that way, but Christmas is all about commercialism, people want to give the best gift they can, when they're challenged and can't reach that goal… they fight back."_

_Annie looked back to the two women who were now being ushered out of the store by security; neither would get the toy now. _

"_It's sad. My next door neighbors once got their two kids bicycles; I remember watching them on Christmas day from my window. Their parents were really excited to give them their presents and had even wrapped them in colorful paper and a big bow, I knew what they were but I was still excited to see them unwrapped…"_

_Hodgins and Angela smiled, Annie didn't talk much about her past and so when she did they made a point of giving her their undivided attention._

"_Billy and Todd came out of house and ran over to the bikes against the tree, they knew what they were too, it only took them like a second to rip the paper off and then they started yelling that they weren't right bikes that they were the wrong color and style they were screaming at their parents saying they ruined Christmas. Todd kicked both the bikes over and stormed off, Billy told his Mom he hated her, I could tell their parents were upset…"_

_Angela ran her fingers through her daughter's hair._

"_So what happened did Todd and Billy get into trouble for being ungrateful?"_

_Annie shook her head._

"_No… two days later they both had two new bikes the others stayed in the yard and got covered in snow, finally Mr Balkin put the bikes out with the trash, about six months later I heard Billy and Todd screaming at their Mom again they were saying they didn't want stupid bikes anymore, now they wanted rip sticks, I was really mad at those boys, I wanted to tell them how selfish and rude they were, but I was only allowed out of the house to clean the yard, take out trash or go to school and I never saw the boys then."_

"_Well their parents weren't doing them any favors by buying them everything they wanted were they?"_

_Annie shook her head._

"_Nope, it just made em want more stuff and not appreciate what they had."_

"_Also makes it harder, later in life when they actually have to work for they want."_

_Annie nodded at her Dad._

"_Yeah, you know when Parker wants something, like a game or DVD, he has to do extra chores and earn it, he says he feels bad now if they just give him a gift, he feels like he needs to earn it."_

_Angela nodded._

"_That's a good thing Sweetie, both Bren and Booth have had to work incredibly hard to be where they are now, all their successes have been earned through very hard work."_

"_What about you guys? Did you have to work hard?"_

_Hodgins smiled._

"_My parents put me into boarding school, I love it there, if I wanted to stay, I had to get good grades, no excuses, I finished school and went to college, got a job at night and saved up for a car, it was a bomb, I did a course on the weekends for mechanics and fixed the car up, sold it and made a profit, did the same thing a few times and got a bank account up running. Last car I sold I bought a dingy one bedroom hole in the wall and did it up, sold it…"_

"_Were you still in college?"_

_Hodgins smiled._

"_Sure was, taking six classes and working my way toward my first doctorate, no help from home, I mean if I needed it I knew I could count on my parents but I also knew that if I wanted to make it anywhere in this world and do what I love then, I would have to get there on my own and I did, got a job at the Jeffersonian and then my parents died and I moved out of my apartment and back into my family home to keep it going, with 26 people on staff, I couldn't put them out the job they'd had for years, so here we are."_

_Annie smiled, feeling extraordinarily proud of her father._

"_Wow, I didn't know any of that."_

_Hodgins smiled._

"_It's all true."_

**End Flashback**

She cut some more paper to wrap a boxed bottle of perfume for Tempe.

"How you going Sweetie?"

Annie smiled at her Mom.

"Good…"

She looked at the gifts her Mom had wrapped and then looked to her own pile, which was half the size.

"I'm really slow though."

Angela shrugged.

"Hey, you've wrapped six gifts that I don't have too now, I call that big help."

Annica smiled, pleased her Mom felt she was helping and not hindering.

"Ok ladies… dinner…"

Annie and Angela smiled as Hodgins stood in the doorway, apron on, chef hat on and red and white tea towel over is arm and talking in a French accent.

"Is served."

* * *

"What next Mom?"

Brennan smiled and kissed his crown.

"You can grab your sister and get her to help you set the table?"

Parker nodded.

"Ok, what plates are we using?"

"Use the white ones, the blue set is only six settings."

"K."

He walked off to grab his sister and begin his new task.

Bec pulled the now cooked garlic bread from the oven before it began to burn.

"He really responds well to you Temperance."

Brennan smiled.

"We… have a mutual understanding I think."

Bec smiled.

"Yeah?"

Brennan nodded as she placed a white bread basket on the bench for Bec and the toasted garlic bread she was cutting up.

"Yes… I… I just don't know what it is."

Rebecca smiled.

"It's called respect Temperance, he respects you because you respect him, parents forget to do that sometimes, I forget all the time, you explain things to him instead of just telling him to do something, you treat him like a human being not a lesser child."

Brennan smiled as she looked up to where Parker was setting the table and helping his sister, she had to admit, she had never treated Parker like a child as such, never laid idle threats to make him do something, she showed him the same trust and respect as she did his father and he did respond to that, perhaps Bec was right, but either way she was happy with her relationship with the twelve year old.

"Well he's earned my respect and so I give it to him."

Bec nodded and looked behind her to the kids, before turning back and leaning in to whisper.

"So is… your trip still a secret?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, we will tell them New Year's Day, so we can pack and then on Monday we can go shopping, get snacks for the plane trip."

Bec smiled.

"They're lucky kids."

Brennan shrugged.

"Yes, but Booth and I both feel this will be the last trip for a while, we have the wedding to plan and the honeymoon and we want to renovate downstairs, Parker will be starting the new school and won't be able to take time off and I'm sure we will plan for a baby after the wedding too."

Rebecca smiled as the last statement made the anthropologist's eyes light up.

"Wow… busy year planned…"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes… I umm I took the liberty of making you a copy of our itinerary for the trip too, it's under the pillow on your bed, there are hotel numbers and such, we are taking my old laptop and have gotten a wireless internet card for it, so you can email and Parker can email you."

Bec nodded.

"You really do think of everything don't you?"

The kids walked back into the kitchen and smiled, Parker reached up grabbing down seven glasses from the cupboard and placing them on a tray. He took out two pitchers of water and placed them on the bench and took out the red wine, ready for his dad to pop the cork and let it breathe.

"I wanna help too Parka?"

He smiled down at his little sister and her pouty mouth, her little arms crossed over her chest and her furrowed brows.

"Oh you're going to, here, carry these please."

He handed her two drink mats for the pitchers to mop up the condensation and then picked up the tray of glasses, walking carefully back to the table.

"He has that down to a fine art."

Brennan pulled the macaroni cheese from the oven and set it aside.

"Molly and he, set and clear the table every night, it's one of their joined chores along with feeding the animals."

* * *

Booth wandered into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey how's it going in here?"

Booth smiled as Bones pushed a filled salad bowl into his hands and indicated she wanted him to place it on the table. Rebecca smiled at their ease and grabbed the bread basket and the salad dressing, listening to Booth's response.

"Ok then, I guess I'll put this on the table."

Brennan nodded and smiled as he wandered out of the kitchen and over to the dining table.

Brennan grabbed the macaroni and cheese with her mitted fingers and followed behind them, smiling as the family began to gather around the table. Pops and Parker were talking about his school grades, while Molly was informing Drew about the finer aspects of pet owning and Bec was pouring water into each glass.

Booth walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the napolitana chicken from the bottom shelf in the oven where it had been warming for the past hour. He smiled as his fiancée walked back in.

"You ok Bones?"

She looked up after grabbing some serving spoons and tongs and smiled.

"Yes… why."

Booth shrugged approaching her he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"All this looks amazing Babe."

"Thank you Booth, your son made the chicken though… on his own, he's proving very capable in the kitchen."

Booth looked down at the master piece he was holding, golden brown cheese was melted over a rich red homemade napolitana sauce, its color seeping through, as it bubbled up beneath the cheesy cover. Perfectly cut chicken strips poked up here and there, seared to perfection from what he could see and garnished with fresh parsley and a sprig of baked thyme. Booth smiled and nodded proudly.

"Aww he's gonna make a girl very happy on day."

Brennan nodded and placed the tongs in the napolitana.

"Hmm let's hope that's not too soon huh, I'm not ready for him to leave the tree."

Booth chuckled.

"I ah… I think you mean nest there Bones and I don't think we have to worry about that for quite some time yet."

"Maybe not, but it still plays on my mind."

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

Brennan looked up at him and smiled too.

"I love you also Booth, now let's go eat."

* * *

The family ate and chatted happily about what has been happening and what was to come in the coming days. Booth watched from the head of the table as Parker leaned into Bones and whispered something to her for the fifth time, both of them smiling conspiratorially.

"Hey, what are you two up too?"

They both looked up guilty faced and wide eyed.

"Wha… us?"

"Nothing Dad, we…"

"We were just discussing dessert."

Booth frowned, he knew they were up to something, just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah… do you like the chicken Dad?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah, it's great Pal your Mom said you made it."

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

Booth looked back down at his plate where his second helping sat.

"You did something different with the chicken though, did you add something?"

Parker shrugged.

"Maybe, why?"

Booth chuckled.

"Just interested, I like it."

Parker looked to him Mom and smiled again, Booth put his fork down and looked to them both.

"Alright… what's going on, did you two poison the food?"

Brennan frowned.

"Boo… why woul… oh kidding right?"

Booth nodded.

"We didn't do anything bad Dad, just testing a new recipe."

Booth watched as Brennan leaned to the side and stole a chicken strip from his plate, he furrowed his brow as she placed the bite in her mouth.

"Bon… oh… I see what's happening here…"

Brennan smiled as Parker laughed.

"We just all got subjected to a vegetarian dinner without knowing it."

The other's looked around surprised, Hank shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so Shrimp this is chicken."

Booth smiled.

"Trust me Pops that is not chicken, it might look like chicken and taste chicken, but for her to eat it, it's not chicken."

Brennan blushed.

"Ma… maybe I changed my mind?"

Booth laughed.

"No… there is no way, you Bones would ever eat an animal unless you were on a deserted island and starving and even then, I think you'd hold out."

Brennan smiled, sort of pleased he knew her so well.

"But you liked it right Dad?"

Booth conceded.

"Yeah Bud, it was good."

Parker nodded.

"That means we can have the soy chicken now instead of real chicken and Mom can eat the same as us."

Booth smiled, he had been waiting for this day, bit by bit he could see his son turning away from meat, he wasn't sure it would last forever, but it was definitely going to be a phase.

"I was waiting for that."

Brennan smiled and stole another bite from her fiancé's plate.

"Well wait no longer Booth."

Booth chuckled at her playfulness and kissed her cheek.

"Very devious Bones, very devious… now get your own."

He scooped out chicken and dumped it on her plate, stealing back the two pieces she had stolen and smiling lovingly.

"Eat."

* * *

**Ok, I'm leaving this one here… why? Because it took forever to get it this far and I'm a little miffed with my muse, so I apologize if it was boring but sometimes the imagination just doesn't want to co-operate. Please review, I do hope you all liked it.**


	195. Chapter 195

**Once again I want to say thank you so much to all of you who review, chapter after chapter, your loyalty and kind words keeps me coming back. Also to the wonderful anons and reviewers I simply can't respond to for one reason or another, thanks be to you too.  
**

**Disclaimer – Well… what to say… I know, I won't say a thing.**

**A/N – Night before Christmas Eve… Booth and Brennan's bedroom.**

* * *

Brennan sat cross legged on the bed; she was once more going through the itinerary for their trip away. To say she was excited about this trip was an understatement, not only was she thrilled at the thought of Parker's excitement when he found out, but she knew how much Booth would love this family vacation.

He had been overseas many times, mostly for war, once for fun on his own, but never; not once in 42 years had Booth experienced a family vacation overseas and he had never left the country with Parker. This trip would be wonderful for her Booth boys and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Booth smiled as he exited the bathroom, seeing her in the middle of the mattress a soft smile on her features; she was engrossed, the same studied expression she wore when identifying bones.

"Alright Bones, enough reading…"

He began placing her sheets of paper and note book in a pile, her post it notes and highlighters, her pens and calculator.

"Boo… I just… I just want things to run smoothly and going over the details will help ensure that."

Booth chuckled, placing the items in the top drawer of the dresser, he turned back to her.

"We can sit down and go over things next week; together, you don't have to organize this trip on your own."

She looked up guilty faced.

"Am I overtaking? I didn't me…"

Booth sighed and sat beside her.

"You're not overtaking, but planning a trip like this is a big thing and you're shouldering most of it on your own, I want to help more, so… next week, we will go through it together; I promise."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok… when?"

Standing up he pulled the covers back and gesture her to get in.

"I'll let you know, but for now… I'm beat and we are going to have a very long next two days, so let's make the most of sleeping now."

Cuddling into his torso she smiled.

"What if I don't wanna sleep Booth?"

Her playful grin and bright eyes, told him exactly what else she had in mind and he was helpless to deny her.

"Well… there's always time… for sleep when we're dead."

She giggled as he pulled her closer and softly trailed his kisses from her lips to her neck.

* * *

Brennan smiled as she walked upstairs; she could hear daughter's soft laughter and her brother hushing her. She knew Molly would have woken Parker and he was now helping her get dressed for the day, it was common occurrence since acquiring playful pets.

Standing at her daughter's bedroom door, she smiled, seeing exactly what she had imagined. Parker was holding up winter dresses that he had taken down from the top rack in her closet, she was still too short to reach the top, something Brennan was grateful for, or Molly wouldn't have any nice dresses to wear.

Brennan watched as Molly picked out a dress, she herself had chosen from the store. It was a woolen sweater dress, with browns, pinks and light blues; it was almost of a patchwork design. Long sleeved and knee length, Molly coupled it with white tights and chocolate colored boots; the young girl certainly had her own style.

"Ok you sure you're comfy?"

Molly nodded.

"You're not going to change your mind again right?"

Brennan smiled as she looked at the clothes on the floor, realizing her daughter must have had other items on, but changed her mind once dressed.

"I like this one Parka."

Parker nodded.

"Right, good, well now you can help put your other clothes away, before Mom sees this mess."

Brennan stepped into the room and smiled.

"Too late, Mom's seen it."

Both kids spun around and smiled.

"Mommy!"

Molly ran over and hugged her mother round the legs.

"Morning Mom."

Bones held Molly close and smiled at Parker.

"Good morning to both of you."

Parker picked up two dresses and some knee high socks, a pair of jeans and a sweater from the floor and added them to the small pile of clothes on the bed.

Walking over to the bed with Molly, Brennan smiled at Parker's still pajama clad form.

"How about you go get dressed and Molly and I will put this mess away."

Parker grinned.

"K."

He strolled out already smelling coffee brewing from downstairs and knowing he'd have to be quick if he wanted to help with breakfast. He could hear his Mom talking to Molly about what they were going to cook everyone.

"What about pancakes and waffles?"

"And cheesy eggs Mommy; Poppy will like them and wif ket…chup."

Brennan smiled as she hung another dress back on the hanger.

"Oh Poppy likes cheesy eggs like you huh?"

Molly nodded in over exaggeration

"Yup, like the same Mommy."

* * *

Booth mixed up the pancake batter and the waffle mix, adding a dash of cinnamon to flavor. He had already defrosted some frozen berries and was now making a warm sauce for the pancakes. The eggs, milk and chives were out on the bench ready for Parker to create his master piece, Molly would add the choc chips to one half of the pancake mix, she would also help to cook the toast and set the table.

Booth poured himself and Bones a cup of coffee, sugar in his, milk in hers and he made two hot cocoas for Parker and Molly to keep them satisfied till the food was ready.

At a quarter past six, Brennan and Molly came quietly down the stairs; he could hear his fiancée telling their daughter to be very quiet.

"Can the puppies come in Mommy?"

"They only just went out Sweetheart they slept in the lounge room last night, so how about we leave them out for a little bit."

"Why?"

"Well it won't be long before it's too cold for them out there and they'll need to stay in till later."

"Why?"

Booth chuckled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!"

She skipped over and hugged her father as he squatted down.

"Morning Princess… are you playing the why game again?"

Molly shook her head.

"No game Daddy, just questions."

Booth kissed her cheek and grinned at her.

"Is I helping wif breakfast Daddy too?"

Standing up, he lifted her to the bench and handed her a pink plastic cup with warm cocoa.

"Do you wanna help?"

"Ah huh… Fanks Daddy."

"You're welcome, now drink that and then you can help.

Booth handed Brennan her coffee and kissed her cheek, smiling as she dipped her finger into the berry sauce and tasted it.

"Yummy."

Booth chuckled and shook his head, she was constantly telling him to keep his fingers out of pots when they were cooking and she was doing the same thing.

Parker ran down the stairs as quietly and quickly as possible.

"Have you started yet?"

Booth smiled.

"Morning Pal and no, we waited, here drink this and then we'll get into it."

* * *

Bec rolled over in bed and smiled at her partner. He was sitting up and reading something she couldn't see.

"Hey… Whatta you got there?"

Drew turned his head and smiled.

"Oh hey… sorry couldn't sleep, I… I was just reading the itinerary Temperance made up."

Bec nodded and pulled herself into a sitting position also.

"Yeah?"

He nodded.

"Yeah they ah… it's detailed."

Bec smiled.

"Yes well Temperance did say she drew it up, I wouldn't expect anything less really."

Drew chuckled.

"They're doing a lot while they're over there."

Bec leaned in; she hadn't looked at the paperwork yet, but was curious.

"Where do they fly in?"

He flipped back a couple of pages.

"Sydney I think and they're staying there a few days and then driving up the east coast through Queensland right up to the tip of Australia and then flying back to Sydney to fly home."

Bec chuckled.

"Glad it's them in the car with two excitable kids and not me."

Drew chuckled.

"Yeah, well especially Molly… you know I can't believe how much that little one has changed."

Bec smiled.

"Yeah, she's a sweet thing, I still remember the first day I met her, she was so timid, now though… what a little chatterbox."

Drew smiled.

"Yeah, you know last night, she gave me a lesson in animal keeping; I have to say though, I'm surprised how much she knows."

Bec nodded, flipping the page to day three of the itinerary.

"Yeah well, look at who she lives with."

Drew conceded.

"True, I feel sorry for her school teachers as she gets older, can you just imagine her correcting them."

Rebecca laughed.

"Actually I can, but how can you be upset with it, I mean she is adorable."

Drew nodded.

"And those eyes."

"Aww I know."

Drew squinted at his partner.

"You… you're clucky, 'Miss I never want another kid again' is clucky."

She frowned and closed the itinerary whacking him with it.

"Shhh, keep your voice down…"

"Admit it."

"I'm not clucky; I meant what I said about no more kids, I just… I think she's a sweet and adorable little girl; I love Parker with all my heart, but I… I always thought I'd have a daughter..."

Drew smiled.

"BUT… I don't want another kid… ha… have you changed your mind, do you want more kids?"

Drew held his hands up.

"Oh no, I have two biological ones that's plenty for me."

They both nodded at one another and looked to the alarm as it went off. They and Pops had been told breakfast would be at seven thirty and so had set alarms accordingly to ensure they were up and ready when the time rolled around.

* * *

Hodgins frowned as he sat down on the coffee table facing the couch in the living room, his daughter's face bathed in the morning's first light through the parted curtains. She was sleeping a small frown on her features as she hugged her pillow tightly.

_Christmas morning two thousand and ten in the Newman house seemed to be starting out much the same as it had for the past five years, though it had similarities to the past eight._

_At seven AM she was dragged from her bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor with a thud. She wasn't given time to rub the sleep from her eyes or even yawn; hell she wasn't even given time enough to get her bearings before the first hit came. Every year was a little different but her father held the basic idea true, a thump to the back a slap to the face and if she wasn't quick enough a tumble down the stairs._

_She would cook breakfast, using the stove or toaster and kettle to help warm her shivering body. Smoked salmon was the standard Christmas breakfast in the Newman household; smoked salmon, cream cheese and warmed bagels, of course she would never taste this meal, it was too expensive for a waste of space like she was; no she would have an apple or a slice of bread, if her parents turned away long enough for her to steal it, before running to the bathroom._

_She would shower quickly, knowing her parents would play with the water faucet in the kitchen, changing the water pressure in the shower and the temperature or if they were feeling up to it, they would go and start the washing machine, knowing full well it forced scolding water out of the shower head._

_She would dress and tie her up tightly in a bun, not wanting a repeat of Christmas day two thousand and seven, where her mother placed her long single plait on the stove burner and allowed the singing to travel up toward her scalp. The smell of burnt hair was sickening and to this day Annie still felt the fear she had in those two minutes, before the smell got to her mother and she ran out to be sick; that had been Annie's fault too and she had been punished harshly._

_At ten years old Annie had learned to cook a moist turkey, not because she wanted too, but out of necessity, she knew that if she spoiled the meal, her life would be worth living even less than it already was._

_December twenty fifth was a normal day for Annie, she cooked three meals, none of which she ate, she would clean up after three meals and in between those meals if she wasn't being pushed around, burned, insulted or forced to do things she didn't want to, she was in her room, watching other kids in the street take their happy lives and their new gifts for granted._

_When the day was over and the house clean again, she would go to her room and wait for tomorrow; just to do it all over again._

Hodgins watched her eyes flicker behind closed lids, her furrowed brow deepening as she hugged her pillow tighter and brought her knees up to her chest. Her lips were moving ever so slightly almost as if she were talking, but when he saw her flinch and pull back he couldn't stand to leave her sleeping any longer. Reaching out he called to her softly.

"Annie… come on Kiddo."

She quietened instantly and opened her eyes a little confused.

"Dad?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Hey Kiddo, you ok?"

Annie sat up slowly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hmm, yes I'm fine."

Hodgins squinted at her.

"How come you're sleeping on the couch?"

Annie shrugged.

"I… I just couldn't sleep last night."

Hodgins knew she was holding back, he wasn't going to push her, but he felt he needed to give it one more try.

"You know, I saw you sleeping just now, it… it looked like you were having a bad dream? Wanna talk about it?"

She searched the eyes of the man who had been more of a father to her in five months than her own had ever been and as that thought struck her, her bottom lip trembled and she was pulled into her Dad's arms.

"Shh, it's ok… you know you're allowed to have nightmares, you can talk about them, you don't need to keep it all inside, not any more..."

Hodgins rubbed her back as he continued to speak quietly to her.

"We; your Mom and Me, we wanna be there for you, help you through all nightmares and fear and confusion…"

He pulled back a little and looked to her teary face.

"We want you to be happy Kiddo and that's not gonna happen if you keep bottling things up."

Annie forced a smile as her father wiped her tears.

"Understand?"

She nodded.

"I… I dreamed I was back in that house, with them and it was Christmas, but in my mind I knew what it was like living with you and Mom and Michael and I wanted to come back, but I couldn't and I was stuck and it was just like before when they hit me and called me names and I wanted to come back here, but they kept telling me it wasn't real that I could never leave."

Hodgins saw the concern; the fear on his daughter's face and he felt his heart ache for her.

"This is real Kiddo, you here with Michael and Ange and me, we all love you so much and I never want you to forget it, you will never have to leave here unless you want to, hell you stay her for the rest of your life if you want…"

Annie giggled a little.

"This is your home now, we are your family and we're never gonna let you go."

Angela walked down the stairs holding her son, she frowned as she saw the pained look on her husband's face as he hugged their daughter and she instantly knew something had happened.

Making her way over to them slowly, she dropped down onto the couch and smiled as Annie curled into her.

"I'm so glad you're both my parents now."

Angela kissed her crown and spoke softly.

"Oh Sweetie we're happy to be and we're so glad to have you as our daughter and a sister to Michael."

* * *

Bec and Drew and Pops all came down stairs about the same time and awed. The table was exquisite, white table cloth and china sat in place, glasses filled with orange juice, stacks of pancakes and waffles in the center. Fruit salad and yoghurt in a glass dish and scrambled eggs; which smelled divine, in another. Coffee in the pot, tea in a tea pot, both with steam rising into the fragrant air. Spice and cinnamon and something that smelled like baking apples, all wafted around those who inhaled the air.

"Wow Temperance…"

Pops smiled and clapped his hands in a similar way Booth did when he was experiencing an overload of emotion. Brennan smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you but I certainly cannot take all the credit; everyone had jobs to do and carried them out perfectly."

Drew smiled.

"Well… a family of cooks huh?"

Booth smiled and motioned everyone to sit.

"Heya Pops you need milk for your pills?"

"Oh, yes, thanks Shrimp."

Booth smiled disappearing back into the kitchen and smiled at Bones who had already poured it and held it out.

"His pills must make him feel ill... surely his doctor can find some that don't."

Booth frowned.

"Why do you say that Bones?"

She tilted her head.

"Well he's a doctor, by definition someone paid to make others feel better."

Booth shook his head.

"No I know tha… why do you say his tablets make him sick?"

She looked to the milk.

"It's an old remedy, you drink the pills down with milk and it coats your stomach with a layer of mucus preventing you from having an ill feeling after medication, it also helps after ingestion of poison, though not always recommended in case of choking or vomiting."

Booth wrinkled his nose.

"He's never mentioned anything… I guess… I'll have a chat with him later; see if he's doing alright."

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, that would make me feel better."

Booth smiled and together they moved to join their family for Christmas Eve morning breakfast.

* * *

Rebecca helped Brennan in the kitchen pack food items in the cooler, fresh produce from the garden that hadn't spoiled yet from the cold, wine and sparkling grape juice for the kids. Three lots of pumpkin pie filling in containers which she'd made yesterday morning and just had to fill the already blind baked pastry bases.

"When are you doing the pies Temperance?"

She smiled.

"I'll fill and bake them at Ange's they can cook while we eat dinner."

Bec smiled placing the pie bases gently on the bench so as not to break them.

"I have to admit, I'm looking forward to trying some of your pumpkin pie, Parker tells me it's better than my mothers and that's saying something."

Brennan smiled.

"I… I wouldn't read too much into it… I… I think Parker is just being polite."

Bec smiled.

"I dunno, he's pretty adamant and the boy is half Booth, he knows his pie."

Brennan giggled and shrugged.

"I guess we'll wait and see then, I hope I don't disappoint."

Rebecca smiled, placing her hand on Temperance's shoulder and squeezing gently.

"I'm sure you have no need for worry, especially if dinner last night and breakfast this morning was any indication of your abilities."

"Well Booth and Parker did a lot of that really and Parker did most of dinner last night."

It was obvious to Bec, Brennan wasn't great at accepting compliments that weren't aimed toward her profession, she wondered if it was she felt deserving of praise in the job she had worked so hard for, but a skill that obviously came naturally, she felt she hadn't earned the praise when it was given and so tried to pass it on.

"Hey Bones!"

Booth walked into the kitchen as he yelled her name.

"Hello to you too Booth."

He smiled at her raised brows and kissed her forehead.

"You're so cute when you're tryin to be all stern and serious."

She couldn't help the smile and turned away to hide it.

"Did you need something Booth or were yelling because you like the echo?"

He looked to Bec and grinned, rolling his eyes as his fiancée played up to being displeased with his yelling through the house.

"Yup, wanted to know, are you taking Molly's pajamas across to Ange and Hodgins place, in case she gets tired or something."

Brennan turned back to face him.

"I dunno… I hadn't thought about…"

Booth smiled.

"WHOA! Really? Write that one down boys and girls, I'm one up on Temperance Brennan."

He charm smiled her and looked to his ex.

"Seriously… why aren't you writing? That's a moment in history there; I'm never ahead of her."

Rebecca rolled her eyes this time and turned back to get the cream out of the fridge.

"Booth?"

He smiled at the amused expression on his fiancée's face and flinched as she slapped him with the tea towel.

"Get out!"

"HEY! I… OW!"

He bolted out very quickly, blowing her a kiss over his shoulder.

Rebecca zipped up the cooler and stood up.

"He really loves you."

Brennan smiled as she watched him retreat outside.

"I love him too."

* * *

**Done for another, next up… well we'll see, please review.  
**


	196. Chapter 196

**Disclaimer – I have nothing to say except that I don't profit from this story and HH's characters are not mine.**

**A/N – Let's continue.**

* * *

Annie had gone to shower after her parents finally released her from their hug; she smiled feeling so much better and trotted off to her room and bathroom.

"What's going on?"

Hodgins smiled as he bounced his son on his lap.

"She's been having nightmares about Christmas in her past, she can't sleep so she's been coming down here, I think the lights are comforting."

Angela smiled at the fairy lights blinking off and on in random succession.

"Oh the poor thing."

Hodgins nodded.

"I thought she had slept down here a couple of nights ago, but she said she was just having rest and had turned the TV off. Maybe I should have pursued it then but I didn't want her to think I was calling her a liar or anything."

Angela smiled.

"You did the right thing Honey, remember the foster training program said it was important we let her come to us and not to force her."

Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just hate the thought of her trying to sort through this stuff on her own."

Angela kissed her husband's bearded cheek.

"Me too, but we need to respect her enough that she'll come around and talk, we just need to be patient."

* * *

The family walked slowly down the street at a little before eleven AM, Pop's arm linked with Brennan's as he chatted with her quietly.

"So how are you Angel?"

She looked down slightly and smiled affectionately.

"I'm… very well Pops, really good."

Hank nodded as he watched her smile in contentment.

"You look happy."

She nodded.

"That's because I am, I don't think there has ever been a time in my life when I was ever as happy as I am now. It's Christmas and… and I'm surrounded by family and friends, I never thought I would have what I do with Booth and the kids and you these last eleven months have been… a blessing and I'm grateful"

Hank smiled as they crossed the road, it made him extremely happy to see how things had changed for the woman beside him. From the start he had been incredibly fond of the Bone lady, she was smart and beautiful and no doubt could take care of herself, but she was a lot like Booth; tough exterior, strong sense of right and wrong and quick to hide her emotions, but both were made of warm butter on the inside.

She was lonely and scared of what life could throw down, she as well as Booth, had seen the cruelties the harsh realities of life. They had both been dealt a bad hand to begin with; they were kindred souls, speeding down the tracks of life, endangering themselves and although they both wanted stability they kept themselves moving too fast for anything to stick. Now though; now it seemed they had finally turned a corner and were traveling not only at the same pace, but in the same direction and side by side.

"That's good to hear Angel… real good to hear."

Brennan smiled as Booth walked up behind them.

"What's good to hear?"

Hank looked to his Grandson and smiled.

"Nothing, you mind your business Shrimp."

Booth searched both their faces and pouted.

"Keeping secrets?"

He shrugged.

"That's ok, I'll find out."

Hank nodded again and smiled as he patted his Grandson on the back.

"Well I'm sure they call you Special Agent for a reason."

They approached the gates and smiled at the fake Santa climbing the fence.

"Daddy look, look it's Santa Clause."

Molly pointed excitedly and danced up on her toes.

"I see Princess, but that's not the real Santa."

Her little brows rose and looked up as him.

"Not real?"

Booth shook his head and approached Santa; grabbing his foot he tugged it.

"This Santa is just pretend Princess, he's a toy Santa."

Molly walked over and reached up; on her tip toes she tried to touch the Santa's leg but was way too short. Booth placed the cooler down on the ground and scooped his daughter up.

"See?"

She patted his read coat and smiled.

"He's soft Daddy, real Santa was itchy."

Booth furrowed his brow.

"Real San…"

Parker cut in knowing exactly what his little sister was talking about.

"At the mall Dad…"

Booth rounded his head in understanding.

"Santa's coat was really scratchy and Molly was wearing a dress, I could feel it on my arms though."

Bec tilted her head.

"You sat with Santa Parks?"

The twelve year old looked to his Mom.

"Molly was scared to go up by herself, so I went too."

Rebecca smiled and looked to Temperance.

"Did you get a picture of that?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes we're getting it framed, did you want a copy?"

Parker groaned and rolled his eyes making both of his Mom's laugh.

* * *

Annie was excited, she had spent the morning in the kitchen not unlike her past Christmas mornings; despite today was only Christmas Eve, but this year she was not alone, both her mother and father were in there helping her and tomorrow she knew the same would happen again. They cut vegetables, baked a ham; at Booth's request because Bones wouldn't allow them to bake a ham tomorrow, due to Jasper being present they made a salad, boiled macaroni for a pasta salad and once everything was prepared they cleaned up the kitchen together. Annie and Angela set the table for ten, both wanting it to be perfect they knew it would take time and so did it in the morning rather than waiting for the main meal at four.

Standing back, mother and daughter admired their work. A white table cloth lay across the twelve seater formal dining table, a silver table runner took place down the center length of the normally dark stained wood. Annie had decided their color theme would be gold and silver, her Mom had given her options, of red and green, purple and silver or gold and so she had taken the silver and wanted to mix it with gold, Angela being who she was would never stand in the way of an artistic pursuit and the table had turned out wonderfully. Each place setting had a large round gold raised ceramic plate surface, on top sat a rounded white dinner plate with gold border, on top of that was a smaller but matching bread plate and then a rolled white cloth napkin with silver holder allowed it to sit neatly on a diagonal. Above each plate was a gold rimmed crystal white wine glass and a plain crystal red wine glass which would be used to hold wine, water or any other beverage someone desired.

The center piece for the table was relatively simply, chunky gold tinsel snaked its way down the center of the table, golden tea light candle holders were placed sporadically on both sides of the tinsel and little gold bauble trees sat in front of every second setting.

The table was set.

"Oh Honey, it looks great, let me get the camera."

Annie giggled as her Mom ran off; she loved the way her Mom and her Dad were always showing her how proud they were of her, by taking photos of the things she done. When the strawberries she'd planted had come through, her Mom had taken a ton of pictures and brought all the staff out to see the red fruit. When she made an apple pie in cooking class at school and brought it home, Hodgins had taken a video of it and got her to walk them through how she'd made it, her ginger bread house, when she changed the color scheme in her room, or even the decoupage box she'd made they were always so proud of everything she did and it made her feel good.

"Ok… sit, sit, sit, pretend you're waiting for dinner."

Annie smiled and shook her head.

"Mom?"

She whined and Angela smiled.

"Ok well at least center that plate properly."

Annie looked to where a plate was slightly off kilter; she stepped forward and groaned when the camera flashed.

"Gotcha."

Lunch was going to be an easy affair, with horderves of leek and pumpkin mini quiches, polenta wedges with tomato salsa, barbeque chicken wings, stuffed cherry peppers with feta, teriyaki meat balls, spinach and ricotta triangles and crisp pita triangles with basil and pine nut pesto.

Angela had also road tested homemade eggnog with and without the brandy, hot spiced cider and candy cane cocoa throughout the week, all had been readily and happily accepted by her family, who were only too happy to be guinea pigs for the sweet delights, though for Annie the candy cane cocoa was more her style.

Hodgins had moved the kitchen table into the lounge room against the wall; a Christmas table cloth adorned it with a clear plastic sheet over that. The platters were laid out and disposable plates, napkins and horderve forks were placed at one end of the table.

A large punch bowl sat in the center, cranberry juice ice cubes in the shape of candy canes floated in the light orange liquid while the food was placed around it to the sides and front. Hodgins also placed a bin under the table for easy disposal.

* * *

They all strolled up the driveway after being let in the front gates, as they approached the circular drive at the front of the house, Annie burst out the door, followed by Angela and Hodgins with Michael.

"You're here!"

The twelve year ran down to them all and smiled.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE…Can I help carry something?"

Booth and Bones both smiled.

"Sure…"

Brennan handed her the pastry bases she was carrying so very carefully.

"Be really gentle they're not allowed the crack, do you think you can put them in the fridge on a flat surface?"

Annie took them very carefully and nodded.

"Yep, I'll be really careful Tempe."

Annie looked to Parker and Molly and they followed her into the house as she walked off to carry out her task.

"Hey guys Happy Christmas Eve."

They all responded in kind and were welcomed into the home.

"Guess what Sweetie?"

Brennan smiled at her friend and then looked to Michael as he reached for her from Hodgins arms.

"You sound excited Ange so whatever it is must be good."

Angela smiled.

"Michael sat up this morning, by himself; it wasn't for long but…"

Brennan took her Godson and smiled as she held him.

"Really? That's wonderful news, soon he'll be crawling and... well you'll be glad Hodgins put all the safety stuff up."

Michael grabbed for the gold chain at Brennan's neck and gurgled.

Angel grabbed one of the cooler bags from Bec and smiled.

"Glad you guys could come."

Rebecca smiled and looked to Drew and then back to Angela.

"Thank you for inviting us… it… it means a lot."

Angela smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, no problems, come on let's go in, it's a little windy out."

When they entered the main of the house, Molly was stock still in the foyer looking up as the two elves slid down the banister. Parker and Annie were in the kitchen and laughing, their giggles and chuckles floating out into the hall.

"You ok Princess?"

Booth looked to his daughter, smiling as Hodgins took the cooler bag from him to match the one he'd taken from Brennan when she reached for his son.

"Look Daddy, how does they do that and not fall off."

Booth smiled and squatted down.

"How do they not fall off the banister?"

Molly furrowed her brow and shrugged, she had no idea what a banister was.

"The hand rail?"

She nodded.

"Well… they're elves Sweetheart… they're magic."

She smiled and looked around, turning to face the lounge room as she heard a train whistle.

"What's that Daddy?"

Booth smiled and shrugged at his daughter's curiosity.

"Why don't you go find out?"

Molly took his hand and they walked into the living room together, while Brennan, Drew and Hank followed, Bec walked into the kitchen behind Angela and Hodgins.

"So how was your morning Rebecca?"

Bec smiled.

"Bec is fine and it was good… they cooked a fantastic breakfast, it's like being in a hotel."

Bec placed the cooler she was carrying with fresh produce in it on the counter and smiled as her son turned to face her.

"Hey Mom, wanna see Annie's cat?"

Bec looked to Annie and smiled.

"Sure, if that's ok with Annie."

Annica smiled.

"Sure Ms Stinson, he's in my room."

She followed the two twelve year olds up stairs, pleased her son seemed happy to spend some time with her.

"Call me Bec Annie."

* * *

In the living room Booth was taking his daughter, display to display. She had awed at the elves hammering away, smiled at Mrs Clause feeding the reindeer, and asked her Daddy to check and make sure her name was on Santa's good list.

Brennan sat on the floor, her attention split between watching her daughter's happiness and doting on Michael as he sat up on his own between her legs.

The atmosphere in the house was cheerful and light and Brennan hoped her own home would have this feeling tomorrow when Russ, Amy and the girls plus her father come for Christmas lunch.

Angela walked in and smiled, she was holding two pitchers, one with a brown liquid in it that looked much like iced tea but was steaming and one that was surely eggnog. Hodgins followed in a moment later with a tray off red festive mugs.

"Ok we have eggnog with brandy, hot spiced cider or fruit salad punch, I also have tea coffee and water if you would prefer."

Hank smiled at the effort.

"Ahh I'll take an eggnog love?"

Angela smiled and nodded; taking a mug from Hodgins she poured and passed to the older man.

"There you are."

He smiled and took a sip.

"Ohh yeah that's the trick, I haven't had a good eggnog in years… not since my Cecelia."

Angela smiled sadly.

"Well I hope this is a nice attempt."

Hank took another mouthful.

"You did great love."

Brennan smiled as Angela blushed; Hank sure had a way about making people feel good about themselves.

"Drew? What can we get you man?"

Drew smiled.

"Cider sounds great, thanks."

Angela took another mug and poured.

"There you go."

He smiled smelling the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg and something else he couldn't put his finger on; apple perhaps or cloves, it smelled delicious though and he was eager for it too cool down a little so he could take a sip.

"Bren?"

* * *

Bec wasn't overly fond of cats or fur in general but she was happy to be included, she sat on the edge of Annie's bed with Toby on her lap.

"You have a lovely room Annie."

Bec looked around at the sage green, cream and gold room, it looked very elegant and expensive, yet really there was minimal furniture in the room, a bed, a dresser and stool and another stool at the end of her bed.

The twelve year old smiled.

"Thanks, it used to look different but I redecorated last month, when I moved in Mom and Dad said I could do whatever I want to it they said it was my room and I had to live in it, I should be happy with it, I thought it looked great just cream and gold but we went shopping and we got crimson colored accessories, like pillows and curtains and same in the bathroom, I've still got all the stuff but Mom says change is important to make us feel accomplished, so she took me shopping again and I chose a new color."

Rebecca smiled and nodded, Annica was a lot more chatty this time round and she though perhaps the girl just needed a chance to warm up to her.

"Annie's really good with art and stuff too, you shoulda seen this album she made me for my Yosemite photos, it was awesome."

Bec smiled.

"Well I think your room looks wonderful now, very pleasing and mature; you know most twelve year olds have pictures of their favorite movie stars or soap stars stuck over everything."

Annie raised her brows; she had never been in another twelve year olds room except Parker's and he didn't have posters all over the place unless they were his study tables.

"Really? I thought that was just in the movies?"

Bec shook her head.

"Nope, when I was your age I had my favorite bands, TV stars and movie stars all over the wall."

"Where did you get the pictures?"

Bec shrugged.

"Magazines, we'd swap at school mostly, so if I had someone I didn't really like I'd swap it with a friend for someone I did like and then bring it home and tack it to the wall."

"Did you frame it?"

Rebecca shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, just put it straight up."

Annie wrinkled her nose a little.

"Was it messy?"

Thinking back Bec guessed it was a little and then looked around the pristine room she was in.

"Yeah… I guess it was a little."

Annie nodded.

"Tempe says messy living means a messy mind which makes you unproductive."

Bec nodded, she had heard her son use those exact words and smiled.

"Yeah… so I hear…"

Annie grimaced.

"Sorry, was that rude... I didn't mean..."

Bec smiled and held her hand up.

"No... come on, how about we go back down stairs, before we miss all the fun."

Both kids nodded and Parker lifted Toby gently from his Mom.

"Can Toby come down?"

Annie looked over and smiled sadly.

"No he has to stay in here, there's food out and he keeps climbing the Christmas tree, he even made it fall over last night."

Parker grimaced and placed Toby on the bed as they all walked out.

* * *

Downstairs Molly was playing with Michael; she seemed to find him far more interesting now he could sit up on his own. She was sat in front of him also between her Mother's legs and was currently 'reading' her quasi cousin another story. Little did the four year old know though, she currently had the attention of the entire living room as she read about a young boy who swapped his moo cow for red rocks and then threw them outside because he missed his moo cow and then the rocks grew into a big long flower without any colors on it and the boy climbed up the flower into the sky and met God who lived in a big scary castle and kept bad people in cages.

Brennan smiled and looked to Booth as they listened to Molly put words to the pictures before her.

"Perhaps the next story to read to her should be 'Jack and the Beanstalk'?"

Booth smiled, firstly impressed she actually knew the story and secondly amused by her pleading pout, though he thought perhaps reading her the proper version of the previous story was more important.

"Yeah right after the one about the boy and girl in love who carried a bucket to the top of a hill and when the boy fell down, it was only polite for the girl to fall too?"

Brennan smiled.

"Jack and Jill?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean having manners is one thing but falling over on purpose… that could lead to a few accidents."

"And then God told the boy to go home coz his Mommy will be mad, so the boy went WHOOSH all the way down the bottom and he ran to his mommy."

Michael gurgled as Molly slapped the book shut, making the five month old wobble and fall back the short distance to his Godmother's torso.

"More reading Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"I think Michael might be getting sleepy, how about you lay down with him on the floor and watch the train."

Molly squinted.

"That's not fun Mommy."

Hank smiled.

"Hey Pumpkin?"

Molly looked up to her Poppy.

"Come on over here, how about I tell you a story?"

Hank beamed, watching as she jumped up she trotted over happily, he pulled his little great granddaughter up onto his lap.

Brennan lay Michael down on his blanket, not wanting to over work his tender core muscles while he learns to sit up. The little boy lay back happily, looking up at the fairy lights on the ceiling and yawning as he fought sleep.

Booth looked to Hodgins and smiled.

"So Bones said you guys aren't coming for dinner tomorrow night?"

Hodgins tilted his head gauging how the agent felt about the change in plans.

"Yeah, we decided to just really focus on Annie tomorrow, she's been having nightmares about her parents and her past Christmases, we thought we'll just make it something really memorable for her, but hey, you guys still have to bring Hayley and Emma up for Santa's workshop, maybe after lunch or something, come up for a while, we can have some drinks the kids can do… whatever it is they do and they can open their gifts."

Brennan looked over and frowned.

"You guys got gifts for Hayley and Emma?"

Angela shrugged.

"Just some girly stuff, hair clips and perfume, bubble bath that sort of thing."

"You didn't need to get them anything, we got them gifts."

"Annie wanted to give some gifts out, she's been doing chores and stuff to earn money so she could give presents to people, it's the first time she's ever done it and it was important to her."

Brennan nodded in understanding, she remembered how she felt for the first time at the thought of giving a Christmas gift to Booth and Parker, it had been a thrill to see their faces when she gave them box seat tickets to the flyers hockey game four years ago, Booth had been over the moon and Parker went crazy with excitement when his dad explained what she'd given them.

"Well we have a number of gifts for Annie also, so perhaps we'll call you after lunch tomorrow and come up."

Hodgins smiled as he heard the two kids and Rebecca coming down the stairs.

"Sounds like a plan."

The timer on the oven dinged signalling lunch would soon begin.

* * *

**Please review.  
**


	197. Chapter 197

**Disclaimer – I Zombie of Fan Fic land hereby declare that I own nothing but my own characters and storyline; I make no profit and make no claim that would state otherwise.**

**A/N – Christmas Eve continued.**

* * *

Lunch was a light and informal affair, kids sitting on the floor in the living room and adults in the chairs and couches. Paper plates, fruit punch and finger food was the order of the noon time feed, nothing exceedingly heavy on the stomach as dinner would be early and a feast.

Molly stood up slowly and in the clumsy manner that only a four year old could manage to look sweet, she picked her plate up carefully and walked over to her Mommy.

"What's wrong Baby?"

Molly pointed at the polenta and tomato salsa triangle on her plate with the little bite missing.

"It's not pizza Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"No it's not pizza."

Molly wrinkled her nose.

"I not want to eat it Mommy."

Brennan nodded.

"Well you just push it to the side of your plate and eat the things around it."

Molly frowned.

"And then what Mommy?"

Booth chuckled as Bones continued to explain.

"And then when you're finished and your belly is full, you can put the scraps in the trash."

"All of it Mommy?"

Brennan nodded at her daughter and smiled.

"Yes, all of it Sweetheart."

Molly looked back to her plate and placed it on her Mommy's lap, she gently pushed the polenta triangle to the side away from her other goodies and looked up to her Mom for instruction.

"Good girl, now go back and sit down to finish your lunch."

Molly nodded and picked her plate back up, moving to sit back with her brother and Annie; she turned back before sitting down and smiled.

"Fanks Mommy."

Brennan giggled and nodded.

"You're welcome Baby."

Angela, Rebecca and Drew were currently chatting about the Canary Islands; Bec and Drew's vacation destination in two weeks. Angela was giving advice on best places to go and where to eat, she loved the little paradise island and one day hoped to visit with Hodgins and her kids.

"You speak Spanish right?"

Bec smiled.

"A little yes, but Drew is quite fluent."

* * *

When lunch was all but consumed Brennan excused herself and made her way to the kitchen to begin her nut loaf, fresh bread rolls and pumpkin pie. She was joined a short while later by Angela and Bec, who both insisted on helping with whatever food stuffs she was preparing.

Together they chatted about motherhood, trials and tribulations of raising children and the use of nannies and baby sitters, to each of their surprise they all had very different stories and perspectives, though really it was to be expected, each woman had a very different upbringing and a very different outlook of life.

As the bread dough rose under a damp cloth, Brennan rinsed the lentils she had soaked overnight.

"Is this what you had for Thanksgiving?"

Brennan looked up from the sink and furrowed her brow at the blonde.

"Umm yes but…"

"Parker was raving on and on about it, said he thought it would be weird but he really liked it, I'm curious I've never heard of it."

Brennan smiled.

"It's a vegetarian alternative to a roast I guess."

Bec nodded.

"Do you mind if I watch?"

For Brennan she was only ever too happy to help people see the healthier side to eating with a vegetarian diet and so readily agreed.

"Of course not, if you like, you can help."

Sliding down off the stool she was on, Bec walked around the counter and washed her hands.

"Consider me at your service."

* * *

Drew, Hodgins and Booth all went outside with the kids to kick ball around and run off some extra energy, while Hank stayed in the living room and read one of Hodgins classic car magazines.

He could hear the kids laughing outside the men yelling about passing the ball and the women chatting in the kitchen, he sighed, content to be surrounded by so many at time like Christmas, closed his eyes and drifted off to a time when his dear wife was still with him.

* * *

Booth made the call to head back inside when he noticed his daughter shiver against another cool breeze, looking to his watch he saw they'd been outside for two hours, running back and forth and chatting this was certain to be the best Christmas Seeley Booth had had in years.

"Ok, let's head back inside, Parker, Molly shoes off at the door please."

"Booth that's not necessary."

Booth looked to his kids and nodded, telling them silently it was, before looking to Hodgins.

"They have dirt and grass on their shoes Hodgins; you want that tracked across the carpet?"

Hodgins conceded and nodded.

"That's true; Maria who does the floors would kill me… ok shoes off."

They all walked up the steps and stood under the back porch removing shoes.

"So whatta reckon? Snow tonight and tomorrow?"

Booth looked out and up to the sky.

"Nah, too clear up there and my feet don't hurt."

Molly stepped inside and sniffed the air like a puppy catching a scent. Parker and Annie stepped in next and smiled.

"Wow it smells great in here, I wonder what's cooking?"

Parker smiled.

"That's the smell of Moms pumpkin pie."

Annie raised her brows.

"Mmm I can't wait to have more of that, it was deli…"

She spotted Pops asleep on the chair and smiled.

"Shhh, look."

She pointed to the older man, magazine open on his chest and snoring quietly away.

Booth and Hodgins were next in, followed by Drew who had to unlace his boots.

"Guess the eggnog really does knock him out."

Booth smiled remembering his grandmother's words, about instead of listening to her husband ramble on and on, she would make him eggnog and he would sleep till dinner.

Booth looked up as Brennan appeared from the kitchen, putting her jacket on, he frowned slightly.

"Where are you going?"

Bones smiled at his curious yet protective tone.

"I'm going to duck home and turn the heating on, feed the animals and make sure they're warm enough the radio is talking about lowering temperatures tonight."

Booth smiled.

"I'll go, you stay here."

She frowned slightly.

"Are you sure, I don't mind."

Booth kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Positive, is there anything you need from home?"

Tilting her head she wondered if she'd forgotten anything.

"No but just check the answering machine, I'm waiting on my father to tell me if he's bringing a plus one tomorrow."

Booth smirked and nodded.

"Ok, be back soon."

He kissed her lips softly and turned back to put his shoes on again.

* * *

Dinner was quick to arrive for the women who spent the afternoon in the kitchen and for Pops who slept through it. The wines were de-corked to breathe and the sparkling grape juices the same, Brennan and Bec awed over the table and Angela past the praise on to her daughter.

"Parker, Molly?"

Both kids got up from the living room floor and walked toward the kitchen where their Mom was calling them from.

"Yeah Mom?"

Brennan smiled as she tossed a salad gently with the spoons and looked up as her kids walked in.

"Could you both go and wash up please?"

Parker nodded and smiled, glancing at his biological mother who was watching them with a slight smile.

"Yep…"

He looked to his sister.

"Come on Molly, let's go."

They were quickly followed by Annie, who also felt the need to wash up before dinner.

Booth smiled at her easy way with getting both their children to carry out tasks a lot of kids would grumble and groan at, he assumed it was everything to do with the way she asked for them to do what she wanted, it was never demanded and always held an air of respect to the question. She gave them a choice, but neither Parker nor Molly; even at her young age, wanted to disappoint their mother, because neither wanted to be responsible for upsetting a woman they loved so much.

Walking up behind his fiancée he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, his large hands splaying over her belly, he loved holding her like this and what was more; he loved that he knew, she liked to be held.

Brennan smiled as the warmth of Booth's strong body held flush against her, with his palms against her abdomen she felt that familiar ache in the pit of her belly and the tug in her chest, an image she had created months ago filled her mind; one of pure and sweet anticipation. An image that had her standing in front of a mirror, Booth behind her in much the same position as now; though in her mind, his hands cradled the child in her womb; their child.

"Alright you two, you can make out later."

Booth blushed at Angela's blunt words, he wondered if he would ever be unaffected by her brazen attempts to embarrass him.

Bones turned in his arms and kissed his flushed cheek.

"I love you."

Booth smiled, looking down into the baby blues he adored so much.

The adults all helped take dishes, bowls and trays into the dining room and set them down. Drinks were poured so the bottles could be left in the kitchen away from potential knock overs.

"Mommy where is you sitting?"

Bones smiled at her daughter and indicated to the furthest away from the ham, save her having to smell it.

"Right here Baby."

"Where does Daddy sit?"

"Well…"

Brennan had wanted to place Molly between her and Booth, firstly in case the four year old needed anything and secondly so she wouldn't be screaming across the table when she no doubt wanted to ask some sort of inquisitive question.

"Daddy was going to sit in this seat and we wanted you to sit here, in the middle, how does that sound?"

The little girl nodded and smiled, please to be wanted at the same time by both her parents.

Parker sat next to his Dad and then Pop's next to him, on the other side of the table across from Brennan was Drew and then Bec, Angela was next, Annie and then Hodgins.

Hodgins looked at his daughter practically vibrating in her seat, her smile was bright and it was easy to tell she was happy. He glanced at his wife and gained her attention silently, motioning for her to look at Annie. Angela giggled at her daughter's positively joyous behavior; this was going to be a good Christmas.

* * *

Thanks was said by Hodgins and then a quick prayer was suggested to be led by Booth, but a certain four year old at the table decided she wanted to say it, after all she had learned a lot from her big brother's prayers at dinner.

Molly clasped her hands in front of her, bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Dear Mister God, we is wanting to say fanks for all this yummy dinnar and fanks for making us healfy and smiley. Armen."

Booth smiled and leaned down to kiss his daughter's crown.

"That was a great prayer Princess, well done."

Molly smiled.

"Can we eat all the food now Daddy, I is hungry?"

The table smiled and 'happy Christmas eves' and 'Merry Christmas days' were thrown around as food was dished up and passed around till plates were full and ready to be tackled.

Brennan was glad she made a large nutloaf, everyone wanted a slice and Bec especially was delighted with the recipe and said she would try making it for her parents on New Year's Day.

Parker smiled as his Mom's chatted about soaking lentils overnight and little tricks for preparing the meal.

"Excuse me Tempe?"

Brennan looked down the table and smiled at Annie.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"What's the green stuff?"

Brennan looked to her own slice and smiled.

"Well there's leek, spring onion and the hard bits are pipitas which are de-shelled pumpkin seeds."

Annie looked to her own mother and smiled.

"Can we try making this too, I really like it and I like leeks too."

Angela smiled.

"You going to go vegetarian on me?"

Annie looked to Brennan and saw she was chatting to Bec again, she returned her gaze to her Mom and shook her head slightly, making Angela smile.

"Of course we can try making it, whatever you want Sweetie."

Dinner was consumed at a very leisurely pace; no one was in a hurry.

Parker and Annie cleared the plates and stacked the dishwasher, Brennan readied dessert and Hodgins brought the ham and other accompaniments back to the kitchen where he covered them and placed them in the fridge.

The table 'ahhed' as two perfect pumpkin pies were brought out and one apple pie, plus a pot of cream and a glass bowl with still frozen scoops of French vanilla ice cream sitting in it. The pumpkin pies were deep dish, with little holly leaves made out of pastry, decorating the edge; they looked delicious. The Apple pie was also deep dish and had a golden lattice work top with steaming apples and sauce oozing through the holes.

"Wow they look amazing."

Brennan smiled as she placed the knives down, a pumpkin pie at each end and Hodgins placed the Apple pie in the center with the ice cream and the cream pot.

"Well there's plenty here, so eat up."

Hodgins walked back into the kitchen and returned a moment later with three serving cake slices and two spoons.

"Ok who wants what?"

* * *

Dessert was had and the table cleared once more, larger dishes were washed, dried and put away and the kitchen was returned to its spotless state. The sparkling grape juice was recapped and stowed in the fridge and the wine was taken into the living room where they are collapsed with their over filled bellies.

It was five thirty and darkening outside, Angela suggested they go looking at the lights in about half an hour once their meal had settled and before the chill factor really set in for the night, so until that moment they all sat quietly, watching 'Miracle on thirty fourth street'.

"Oh I haven't been this full in long time."

Hank smiled rubbing his belly and making his family smile.

"Feels good huh Pops?"

Hank smiled at his grandson.

"Don't know if good is the right word, but I'm certainly not complaining."

Brennan giggled.

"Well just think Pops, you have to do it all again tomorrow."

"Haha… that won't be a problem Angel."

Booth smiled, watching as his daughter got up from the floor and approached. She walked between his knees and raised her arms.

"Up Daddy Please?"

Booth released his fiancée's hand and pulled his little girl into his lap, where she snuggled in.

"You tired Princess?"

Molly shook her head.

"I is just cuddly Daddy."

Brennan smiled and watched as the big tough FBI agent got cuddly too.

* * *

A little after six, Angela put her son in the stroller and covered him with a blanket before putting the rain cover over the open section in an effort to reduce the cold from getting to him. Everyone pulled their jackets from this morning back on and they headed out.

The entire street was lit up, reindeer, angels, Santas in sleighs, on motor bikes and in cars. One house had a tree full of elves lit up another had Christmas tree made entirely out of little lights that stood an easy seven foot high with a giant flashing star on top.

"Wow, look at that one."

Annie pointed to a beautiful home that was done very elegantly, all the lights were white, no bright Santas or trees, it was simple and pleasant to look at. Lights had been laid along the outline of the roof, small ornamental trees had lights spiraling around the trimmed foliage and the garden beds had all been line with lights too.

"Yeah it's a nice one."

Next door had done a little more, with angels on the roof and 'Merry Christmas' written across the top story, a giant blow up Grinch stood in the corner of the yard, a smaller one by the door, Santa stood on the other side of the porch. A nativity scene in the yard was surrounded by archways alight, giant candy canes and five Christmas trees awash in color.

"Hmm that one is really got a lot in it."

The next house was minimal with a 'Happy Holidays 'scrawled across the roof, a Santa in a rocking chair on the porch and a reindeer in the yard eating grass.

"Maybe they couldn't afford more?"

Angela smiled.

"It's certainly a possibility Sweetheart."

Parker exclaimed at the next house.

"Hooohhh wow that's…."

Booth filled in for his son.

"A mess?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

The house was covered in lights all different colors and sizes. There was no order to it and you could barely make out what was happening.

"Is that a fish?"

Brennan asked squinting at the floating blue light design.

"Nah I think it's an angel."

"Really?"

"Mommy I not like that house, it's not pretty."

Booth had to agree with his daughter, though he stayed silent, it wasn't as socially acceptable for him to say whatever he felt.

They continued on to the end of the street and all the way back again, saying hello to people as they went, it seemed this was a thought had by many as a way to fill in the time while waiting for Santa.

They were almost home when it happened.

"Hi Annie, hi Parker."

The girl waved and smiled overly wide, both Annie and Parker groaned. Angelica had been extraordinarily nice to both of them since Halloween and finding out they live in the same street and Annie wasn't as poor as originally thought. She had even invited Annie shopping which Annica happily declined, not interested in being friends with someone who only cared about material possessions.

Angelica pranced over and looked around at the family in a sickly sweet fashion which made Brennan's skin crawl and remind her of her own years in school.

"Hi, I'm Angelica, we're friends from school."

Annica raised her brows.

"We are?"

Angelica looked down at her once favorite verbal punching bag.

"Well yeah... duh."

Parker looked to Annie and rolled his eyes with a cheeky smile.

"Did I miss something Annie?"

Annie shrugged at her best friend.

"I think I missed it too…"

Annie looked up at her Mom.

"This is Angelica…"

She waved again as Angela furrowed her brow at the fake child.

"Angelica?"

Annie nodded, seeing the name was ringing alarm bells in her mother's head.

"Wait, didn't… the same Angelica that put gum in your hair a few months back?"

Angelica looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Annie nodded and looked to Angelica again.

"Haha, it… it was just a joke."

Angela scoffed.

"A joke?"

Angelica nodded.

"Ye… yeah."

Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

"A joke that cost over a hundred dollars at the salon? I wonder if your parents would see the bill as a joke?"

Angelica swallowed tightly.

"I… I'm sorry?"

Hodgins tilted his head to the side.

"You don't say that too often do you."

Hodgins shook his head thinking it was typical; she was probably just the sort of person that should be saying it more.

Angelica looked over to where her parents were waiting for her.

"I… I should… my parents are…"

Angela nodded.

"Yes I think that's a very good idea."

Angelica trotted off back to her parents, her eagerness to get away very apparent to those she left behind.

"Come on, let's head back."

They all agreed the temperature was dropping and hot candy cane cocoa and warm brandy eggnog was calling out to them.

* * *

Coats removed, toilet breaks had and warm drinks in hand, all ten sat down to watch 'The Grinch'. The fire crackled softly, warm embers jumping about as a breeze wafted down the chimney every now and then.

Pops was back to flicking through the classic car magazine, Bec and Drew sat silently sipping their drinks, Ange and Hodgins watched their son sleep in his mother's arms, Booth and Brennan sat leaning in to one another, hands joined as Booth played idly with her engagement ring; the smile on his face told her he was thinking of their approaching wedding day and the kids sat on the floor; water proof mat under them all, drinks in hands and a large bowl popcorn slowly being devoured in front of them.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever Booth."

He smiled at her whisper.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, resting her cheek to his shoulder, he felt her smile.

"Yeah."

"How do you know Bones?"

Glancing up she smiled.

"Because it already is."

* * *

**OMGosh end of this chapter, it took forever to finish, like seriously I only just finished, my muse has definitely done a runner.  
**


	198. Chapter 198

**Disclaimer – Take a wild guess, a stab in the dark…**

**A/N – Christmas anyone?**

* * *

The Booth clan left the Hodgins estate at ten PM, Molly was asleep in her father's arms and quietly snuffling into his neck. They braved the cooled night air and walked the somewhat short distance back to their home.

"You'll need to wake her Booth."

He frowned.

"Why?"

"She'll be so upset if she doesn't get to lay out milk and cookies for Santa and carrots for the reindeer."

Booth sighed and nodded.

"Yeah you're right."

He set their daughter down on the couch and rocked her gently.

"Princess we're home."

"Hmm sleepy Daddy."

"I know, but do you wanna put cookies and milk out for Santa before you go to bed?"

Her little eyes opened tiredly and she nodded.

"Yeah."

Booth smiled.

"Alright, well you go into the kitchen and help your Momma pour it and then we can brush your teeth and go to bed."

She nodded, slipping lazily off the couch and padding into the kitchen.

"Hey Baby, I poured the milk, would you like to get the carrots we picked out of the fridge?"

Molly nodded and wandered over to the refrigerator with a yawn.

"I got em Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"Good girl, bring them over here and we can put them on the plate, would you like to pick the cookies out for Santa?"

Again the four year old nodded and looked to the cookie jar, her Mommy was holding out.

"I gotta wash my hands first Mommy."

Brennan felt awash with pride that her daughter, despite her tired state was still remembering the fundamental hygiene practices she'd been taught.

"Oh very good."

She lifted her to the sink and allowed her to wash and then dry her hands, before laying two cookies on the plate, beside the carrots and the milk.

"Well done, now into the living the room and we'll put it on the mantle for Santa."

Booth got Molly into her bed after changing her and Brennan made tea, coffee and hot cocoa all round.

Looking to his watch Booth noted the time and headed back down stairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room sipping tea and snacking on the gingerbread men Parker and Molly had made with minimal help.

"Hey Parks."

The twelve year old looked to his father and smiled.

"Hey."

"You still want to go to midnight Mass?"

He nodded and smiled excitedly this year would be the first he was to take communion with his Dad by his side at Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, I'll go put my suit on."

He placed his drink on the table and took off quietly up the stairs.

Booth smiled at Brennan as she looked up.

"How long will you be?"

"Should finish at Midnight, be home shortly after that, you could come?"

She smiled.

"No, I need to stay for Molly."

Rebecca smiled.

"Well we can stay up if you want to go?"

Brennan was curious about Mass, but she didn't feel it right to go and observe on a night that was so sacred to the church community.

"No it's ok, thank you."

Booth wasn't going to force the issue, it was entirely her decision and he respected that.

"What about you Pops?"

Hank looked up half asleep.

"I went to an early Mass on Friday morning shrimp, Father Peter came to the home and we had the Eucharist and sung hymns."

Parker came back down, looking like he was ready for a dinner party, suit, shoes, shirt, tie, hair brushed back and parted neatly.

"I'm ready."

Booth smiled.

"Alright finish your cocoa and I'll go get dressed."

* * *

Parker rolled over and yawned, it was a slow process, but eventually he realized Christmas morning had arrived. Eyes flicking open he scanned the room, judging the amount of light coming through his curtains he guessed it was about six AM. He kicked back the covers and rolled up to sit at the edge of the bed a moment, scrubbing his face with his hands he yawned again and stood up to stretch. It was time to wake his sister.

Parker hurried to the toilet and did what had to be done, he washed his hands and face and brushed his teeth quickly, before hurrying down the hall to his sister's room.

She was sound asleep and it was a shame to wake her, especially considering she rarely slept longer than him, but it was Christmas and her first at that and oddly enough he was just as excited as she was.

"Molly?"

No response. He leaned in and rocked her gently.

"Hey Molly? Wake up it's Christmas."

Her little eyes opened like a shot and she smiled up at her brother.

"Did Santa come?"

Parker smiled.

"I dunno, get up and we can go see."

Molly sat up hurriedly as her brother pulled her covers back, she shivered slightly at the temperature change.

"Put your gown on."

He held it up from the end of the bed and helped her slide her arms in the right holes.

"And your slippers."

She did as he told her and then took his hand as they hurried down the stairs, Parker hushing her and reminding her to stay quiet as a mouse.

Both kids walked into the living room and awed, presents filled the bottom of the tree, all different shapes and sizes, different colored wrapping and bows, it was beautiful. On the mantle hung two stockings, bulging with candy and other little trinkets.

"Wow… did Santa bring all of em?"

Parker smiled.

"I think most them are from Mom and Dad and Pops and everyone Molly, those presents aren't just for us, find your Santa sack."

Molly led her brother around to where she had hung her sack on the couch by the fire; she gushed as she saw it overflowing.

"All thems is from Santa?"

He nodded.

"Yup."

He grinned at the fact his own Santa sack had also been laid out and filled.

"Wow, I was more good than I fought I was Parka."

He chuckled as his little sister stood with wide eyes and her hands up to her mouth.

"Does we look at em now Parka?"

He shook his head and smiled, knowing the anticipation would be killing her as it used to for him at that age and many years after it, but he knew breakfast was first.

"Not yet, we have to make breakfast for everyone and eat it and then we can open the presents Santa brought and play with them until lunch."

She wrinkled her brow and looked to her sack again with desire.

"Just one little peek Parka?"

He was firm and shook his head, taking her hand and leading her out of the lounge room.

"Come on, let's go wake Mom and Dad."

She beamed and nodded as they walked down the hall.

"Remember, don't forget to say 'Merry Christmas'."

She nodded and looked up with a smile.

"Parka?"

The twelve year old heard the question in her tone.

"Yeah Molly."

"Merry Chriss-mas."

He squeezed his sister's hand and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Molly."

They stopped at the closed door and listened for any noise, all was quiet.

"They is still sleeping Parka."

He nodded.

"Yep, but I think it's time they woke up, it is Christmas after all."

Molly giggled at his mischievous smile and nodded.

"Ready?"

She placed her hand on the door and nodded again.

"One, two, three…"

He pushed the door and at the same time they both called out.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Molly took off, jumping up onto the bed as their parents woke with a start, Parker hung back a bit and watched as Mom and Dad got their bearings.

"Hey Merry Christmas you two."

Molly was cuddled in between her parents where she got a kiss from both, Brennan looked up and smiled at her son, she held her arm out and invited him over.

"Get on here."

He hesitated just a moment before piling onto the bed also and receiving his Christmas hugs and kisses from his parents and overly affectionate sister.

"Daddy Santa came down the chimm-eny and left all the presents."

Booth smiled.

"Did he? Wow, did you look inside the sack?"

Molly shook her head.

"I just sawed it all full to the top and Parka's too."

Booth looked to his son who was smiling from his Mom's arms.

"I didn't think you were gonna put your Santa sack out this year?"

Parker frowned.

"I didn't."

Booth frowned.

"But Molly… Molly just said yours is full too."

Parker tilted his head.

"Dad!"

Booth raised his brows.

"What?"

Parker rolled his eyes as his Dad's mock oblivion.

"You put it out Dad."

Booth chuckled.

"Me? Bud I didn't even think you still had your Santa sack."

Parker frowned remembering he had actually thrown it away last year at his Mom's house. He ran through a few different scenarios and then looked to his Mom and squinted.

"You put it out?"

She raised her brows.

"Was that a question or a statement? I've never seen you Santa sack."

Parker frowned again, his Mom didn't lie and he could tell when she was trying to fool him.

"But then… who put… who put it out?"

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Duh Parka… Santa done it?"

Booth and Brennan both smiled at their daughter's wholehearted belief. Parker looked back to his Dad and tried to see if he could tell if he was being messed with, but his Dad's face looked just as curious as his own.

Parker was going to suggest his biological Mom did it, but he doubted it strongly enough not to mention it.

"I don't understand…"

Booth ruffled his son's hair.

"Magic of Christmas Pal."

There was still a very small part of Parker's heart that actually believed in Santa, a part that wanted to believe in the power of magic and fancy and he wondered if it had been enough to make Santa visit again.

* * *

The four stayed snuggled in the large king bed a while longer, happy in each others presence on the cool winter Christmas morning.

They chatted about the day to come and their Mom suggested they all shower and get dressed before the day began. So it was decided, showers, breakfast and then Santa gifts, family would arrive at about twelve they would all have lunch, clean up and then open the presents under the tree, before heading up to the Hodgins estate to see Santa's Workshop.

Outside the puppies barking told of their wakeful state and Brennan wondered if they were hungry.

"Ok, time to get up, lot's to do."

The family bounced out of bed and the day began.

* * *

Annie crept downstairs quietly, she smiled at the sight of the living room awash in color from the tree lights and the fairy lights around the room.

"Wow look at that Toby."

She whispered softly to the cat in her arms and placed him down on the ground.

She admired the tree from her distance, gifts surrounding it's base, the quantity easily doubled from what she had seen when she went to bed last night. Her stocking on the mantle was so full it had been placed on top and was leaning precariously to the side, she wondered what was inside. This was her first Christmas stocking and she was eager to peek inside, but having never experienced the proper traditions of Christmas day for a child, she was unsure what procedure was.

Toby meowed from the kitchen door, begging his Mom for his breakfast before he starved to death.

"Ok, ok, what would you like, kitty Krunch or stinky fish?"

Toby walked to the pantry, making the decision no clearer for his keeper.

"Well, it's Christmas, how about a little of both."

She washed his double bowl and dried it, before filling one side with premium kibble and the other with sardines.

"There you are Baby."

She picked up his water dish, washed it and refilled it as well, before grabbing a small saucer and filling it with lactose free kitty milk, a treat for the special time of year.

"Merry Christmas Toby."

She placed the milk and the water down, petted his head and stood up with a smile. Annie briefly thought about last Christmas, by this time she had already received her first round violence and would be cooking breakfast for her parents under their scrutinizing gaze.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

She spun at the sound of her new parents combined voices and smiled as they swept her up in the biggest hug she had ever received. Annie giggled as she was smothered in kisses and warm affection.

"Merry Christmas Mom and Dad."

They stayed close for a short time and then pulled back slightly.

"Are you hungry?"

Annie shrugged.

"Not really yet."

Hodgins beamed.

"Awesome, let's go open some presents then."

Annie smiled, her insides practically vibrating with excitement for this day.

Upstairs Michael cried.

"Ok hold up you two, let me go feed him and then we can open presents all together.

* * *

"Mom? I think Jasper needs to come in, he's really cold."

Brennan hurried to the back door from the kitchen, her son was holding the growing piglet in his arms and watching as he nuzzled into his jacket.

"Has he eaten?"

Parker shook his head.

"Nup, he doesn't want it, maybe we can put him near the fire place to warm up."

She reached out for her four trottered baby and cuddled him.

"Let them all in when they're done, but can you hand me Jasper's food please."

Parker grabbed the stainless steel bowl and handed it over.

"Thank you."

Molly came down the steps on her bottom and smiled.

"Molly come over here please Baby."

The four year old stood up and skipped over to her mom.

"What Mommy… are we looking at presents now from Santa?"

"Not yet Baby, after breakfast."

Molly looked to Jasper in her Mom's arms and frowned.

"Is Jasie sick?"

Brennan smiled.

"He's just cold Sweetie, I want you to sit on the floor with him and give him cuddles ok?"

Molly nodded beginning to drop down to the ground.

"Not here Baby, in the living room."

She stood back up and wandered over to the living room mat, before she sat down again. Brennan squatted down and placed the pink and black pig in her daughter's lap.

"Ok just hug him, no playing or anything and see if you can get him to eat the carrot."

Carrot was Jasper's favorite food and a part of his regular meals the fact he wasn't interested in it, concerned Brennan a little.

"Ok Mommy."

Brennan was hoping body heat would help make the piglet feel better and was also going to get Booth to start the fire, when he got off the phone with Padme.

**Flashback**

"_Agent Booth?"_

_Booth frowned, it had just gone seven thirty PM on a Saturday night and Booth didn't recognise the number on his cell._

"_Yeah, who's this?"_

"_Commander Davies, Jarred's CO."_

"_Oh… hey."_

_Booth had finally been given a contact for Commander Davies after two weeks of trying and getting stone walled. The man was facing retirement and apparently that made him busier than ever and harder to reach. _

_Booth had asked about Jarred and the possibility of the CO bailing his baby brother out of trouble, Jarred was a good officer in the Navy and Davies wanted to help, he said he'd put out feelers and see what he could do, three week past and another call came; this call._

"_We got your brother two nights ago, passed out in a park, he'd been mugged, guy tried to pawn Jar's Navy's cross, shop owner got suss and called the cops they called us."_

"_Is… is he ok?"_

"_He's… we've got him on rapid detox, he's been better."_

"_Does Padme know?"_

"_Yeah, I just got off the phone to her, she's uncomfortable giving direction, given that they were only engaged, she said you'd give the go ahead."_

_Booth frowned._

"_Go ahead for what?"_

"_The navy has a program set up for drug and alcohol abuse amongst returned sailors."_

"_But Jar hasn't been a sailor for years."_

_Davies chuckled._

"_Once a Squid always a Squid Booth, we wanna hold him for three months, no contact."_

"_Where?"_

"_An old destroyer off the port of Norfolk, we can put his intelligence background to work and give him some focus, but as I said, it's no contact."_

_Booth nodded._

"_And it'll work?"_

"_Eighty five percent success rate, but Agent Booth… it's that or his ass in the brig."_

_Booth nodded._

"_Do it."_

"_Yes Sir, we'll talk in three months."_

"_Commander?"_

"_Sir?"_

"_Thanks for this, I really appreciate it."_

"_We take care of our own Agent, Semper fortis."_

_Booth smiled._

"_Semper fortis Commander."_

**End Flashback**

"Ok Padme, have a good Christmas, we'll talk soon and try not to worry about him the Navy was good for him back them, it'll be good for him now too."

He smiled and nodded hanging up the phone and sighing, he scrubbed his hand over his face and got up to join his family in the main of the house.

* * *

Booth could hear that the entire household was up, including the animal side of it. He knew Bones was set on making croissants this morning and they smelled amazing, fresh coffee was also up there with welcome scents in the morning and there was something telling him he could smell cinnamon rolls.

As he stepped into the lounge room he was welcomed by a warm fire, obviously set going by Drew who was stoking it gently.

"Hey Merry Christmas Booth."

Booth smiled.

"Merry Christmas Pal."

Booth walked over and leaned forward to shake his hand, as he did he spotted Molly on the floor with Jasper.

"Hey Princess, what's the matter?"

Molly smiled up at her father as he squatted down.

"Mommy sayed Jaspa is cold and I gotta sit wif him till he eats his carrot."

Booth stroked the pig's snout and smiled at his snuffles.

"Ok, well he should warm up now that Uncle Drew put the fire on."

Molly nodded.

"Mommy sayed that too."

Booth nodded and stood up after kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Ok."

Booth walked toward the kitchen and smiled as Pop's approached him.

"Merry Christmas Shrimp, how's Padme?"

Booth hugged his Grandfather and patted his back.

"Merry Christmas Pops… she's ok, she's having a big day with her family, so that's good."

Pops nodded.

"She heard from Jarred?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nah, but she got a letter from his CO and progress report, he's doing well, two weeks in isolation after he detoxed and now his doing controlled chores, get him back into taking orders."

Hank nodded.

"He needs a good swift kick up the you know what."

Booth nodded.

"Well the CO said Jar's responding and once he's done his time on board, they'll rehabilitate him into a core program… give him some purpose again."

Hank nodded.

"Well I guess if it works."

Brennan smiled as she came out of the kitchen with two large platter plates of piping hot soft croissants and sticky cinnamon rolls. Rebecca followed with cream and jam and a large fruit platter.

"Merry Christmas Seeley."

Booth smiled.

"Merry Christmas Bec."

Parker walked out also holding a large china bowl full of fluffy scrambled eggs and a plate of mini sausages.

"Hey, look at this..."

Booth stole a sausage from the plate as his son walked past.

"Dad!"

Booth smiled and bit into it.

"Wow, what flavor is that?"

"Honey and thyme with cracked pepper."

Booth was impressed.

"Nice."

Parker smiled.

"Only you'd know, we haven't tried them ye…"

Booth shoved the second half in his son's mouth and smiled as it was clear the flavor was appreciated.

"Yum."

Booth chuckled and patted his son's back.

"Need a hand?"

"Nah, I can do it."

The table was laid with orange juice, a variety of sauces and grated cheese for the eggs.

"Ok, let's eat."

* * *

The Hodgins clan all sat on the living room floor, Angela had the task of giving out the gifts and she was only too happy to do so.

"Ok next we have another one for Annie."

She look up from where she was already surrounded by gifts, bath products, skin care products, clothes, DVD's and a photo album.

"Huh? More?"

Angela smiled.

"That's what it says."

Annie took the gift and looked around at her plenty of other presents.

"But I already have so much."

Angela shrugged.

"I just read the tags Sweetie."

Annie smiled at her Mom, fully aware the gifts didn't get there on their own and her Mom had no doubt purchased them to begin with.

Hodgins smiled and encouraged her to open the next present, seemingly he got just as much enjoyment from watching her open her gift as he got from opening his own.

"Oh wow… a computer journal."

Annie smiled down at the computer program which would allow her to create her own diary on the computer. She looked to the tag and smiled as she leaned over to her baby brother.

"Thanks Mickey."

Angela snapped another picture of the kiss and smiled as she selected a border on her new digital camera before saving it.

* * *

The adults sat in the living room watching as Parker and Molly discovered their gifts from Santa.

"Oh cool..."

Parker held up a retro game pack for his lap top, with games including Pac-Man, Frogger, and Donkey Kong.

"This is awesome."

Brennan smiled at his excitement while she nursed a now happy and warm Jasper.

"Look a puppy!"

Molly squealed excitedly, showing her new grey Pound Puppy plush toy.

"Wow look at that Princess."

She beamed.

"Now you can have that puppy on your bed."

Molly nodded.

"He can sleep wif me Daddy."

Booth chuckled.

"He sure can."

They continued on, Parker received a 'Junior Master Chef' cook book and DVD's, he got three or four books including a 'Get the Best out of your Pooch' training book which gave handy hints and instructions to teach your dog tricks.

"Oh awesome."

Molly pulled things out a little slower as she got side tracked on each and every item. A new back pack, with coloring books and more crayons and big girl pencils, a paint by shapes art set and a butterfly bedspread and sheet set.

Parker was already trying to teach Duke to roll over, but the black Labrador simply stared and panted at his master as if he were crazy.

"I think it might work better with treats Pal."

Parker nodded.

"That means I have to wait till after lunch."

Booth frowned.

"Why's that?"

Parker looked to the tree and then back to his Dad.

"Mom bought the puppies and Jas presents."

Booth groaned and smiled.

"Of course she did."

The last gift to be given was Molly's and had been hidden in the media room for the morning.

Booth carried it out and placed it down on the ground, wincing at Molly's squeal.

"HORSEY!"

She got up and ran over to where her saddled Palomino now sat. The rocking horse was on a slider, meaning no damage to the floor boards and less chance of anyone getting hurt by the horse drifting.

"Wow."

She petted the soft flank of the pony and fingered the faux leather saddle and reigns.

"You like him Baby?"

Molly looked to her Mom and smiled.

"He's pretty Mommy, does Santa sayed his name?"

Brennan smiled.

"I think Santa wants you to name him Sweetie."

She looked back at the light sable colored horse and smiled.

"He's a boy Daddy?"

Booth nodded.

"Yup, so make sure you pick a boy's name."

"Umm… feodore."

Brennan smiled, she had told Booth the name would come from 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'.

"Theodore… that's a great name Princess."

Molly smiled and petted her new horse.

"Go on Pumpkin, climb on."

Molly smiled as she stepped closer at her Poppy's encouragement.

"Daddy, please help me?"

Booth lifted his daughter and sat her in the brown saddle.

"Ok grab the reigns."

Molly took hold of the soft brown leathery material, she place her feet in the stirrups and 'click clicked' with her tongue to Theodore, tapping her feet against his under carriage gently.

"Giddy up Feodore."

She didn't notice her Daddy give her a push to start the momentum, but she easily picked it up and as the horse galloped on the spot; his rider was happier than a pig in mud.

* * *

Lunch was coming along nicely, the turkey was roasting along with Brennan's tofurkey. The salad was done and the potato bake was ready to go in at eleven thirty. Fresh bread dough was rising under a damp towel and the pastry for the pecan pie was blind baking.

Bec had made a peach cobbler at her partner's request, he asked for it every year as it had been a Christmas tradition for him growing up.

Parker was splitting his time between going through his new belongings and helping in the kitchen. He had proudly placed his master chef cook book beside his Moms in the little recipe book section of the work bench island and stated he was going to cook her and his Dad a romantic dinner for two, which Brennan was actually looking forward to.

Just after twelve the doorbell rang…

* * *

**Please review.****  
**

**Semper Fortis in the Navy motto it means Always Strong/Brave/Courageous and so on.  
**


	199. Chapter 199

**Disclaimer – 200 chapters and still I have no control over HH.**

**A/N – Christmas continued, soon we go to Australia, well you do, I'm already here.**

* * *

Parker jumped up off the couch where he was playing one of his new games on his laptop and ran to the door with his Dad.

"Dad this is the best Christmas ever."

Booth smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

"Why's that Pal?"

Parker grinned.

"We're all together and we have a big family and a proper home… don't you think it's the best Christmas ever?"

Booth chuckled and pulled his Son against his side as they reached the front door.

"Yeah Buddy, I do."

Booth peered through the peep hole and smiled, unlocking the door he pulled open, instantly engulfed by his nieces.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS UNCLE BOOTH!"

He laughed, watching as Parker was also pulled in for a hug against Max.

"Hey Merry Christmas."

Booth ushered them all in, shaking Russ's and Max's hands and hugging Amy.

"Come on in guys, how was the drive?"

Russ smiled.

"Good, a little cold, but the heater busted a few days ago so."

Booth patted his back and smiled.

"Well go on in to living room, fires going in there, lunch won't be long."

They walked down the hall into the main of the house.

Brennan walked out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Dad."

Max pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged.

"Merry Christmas Honey."

Bones smiled.

"Merry Christmas Dad."

"AUNTIE TEMPE!"

The girls ran over to hug their aunt wishing her a 'Merry Christmas' too.

"Poppa"

Max smiled at the name he was called by one little girl and one little girl only.

"Hello Sweetheart."

He chuckled at her riding her obviously new horse.

"Does you like Feodore?"

Max grinned as he was joined by Hailey and Emma.

"I do, he's very nice."

"Wow Molly I like your horse."

Molly grinned at her cousins.

"Santa gave him to me, coz I asked for one fing only."

Emma smiled.

"He's real nice."

She petted his face and played with his long white mane. It was then that Hailey noticed the new additions to the family of the four legged variety.

"OH MY GOD YOU GOT PUPPIES AN… AND A PIG!"

She hurried over and kneeled down to where they were all wrestling with a toy.

"Oh my God they're so cute…"

Parker walked over and smiled.

"That's Duke, Delilah, Diego and that's Jasper."

He pointed to each one and smiled as Emma also dropped down to the mat.

"Can we play with them?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, we can take em outside if you want, but Jasper has to stay in, he was really cold this morning and Mom doesn't want his body temperature dropping down again."

"Well we can't leave him by himself, let's just play with them here?"

Parker smiled.

"K, but we're not allowed to have them running in the house, or they'll scratch the floorboards."

Both his cousins nodded and pet the dogs and pig softly.

* * *

"I can't believe you bought a pig."

Brennan smiled at her brother.

"I didn't, Booth bought him for me."

Russ shook his head and chuckled as he looked to Booth who walked over with some warm cider.

"You got her a pig?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah… she's always wanted one so… I figured now or never, mind you, I didn't know she had brought home THREE dogs the same day."

Amy and Russ laughed, watching as Booth kissed Tempe's cheek and winked at her.

Max wandered over with his mug of cider and a smile.

"This is good Honey…"

Brennan smiled.

"Tell you what my granddaughter loves that rocking horse."

Booth looked to his daughter and smiled.

"Yeah, she hasn't gotten off in the last two and a half hours."

Amy smiled.

"Money well spent then."

Brennan smiled.

"It was from Santa."

* * *

"Parker?"

He sat up from where he was chatting with his cousins and playing with the animals.

"Yeah Mom?"

He stood up and walked toward her.

"Could you take the puppies and Jasper out for a toilet break and get their bowls from the shed and put them in the entertainment area."

Parker nodded.

"Are they staying out when we eat?"

Brennan looked to Booth curiously.

"It is getting cold out there Booth."

He chuckled, he'd been waiting for this day; told himself he'd have to be firm, but one pouty look and he folded.

"No they can stay in, but they have to stay in the living room, no begging around the table."

Parker nodded.

"They won't Dad, you'll see."

Booth enlisted the help of Drew and Russ to bring some firewood up to the back door and Emma and Hailey helped Parker outside.

"MOMMY I NEEDA GO TOILET!"

Brennan turned from where she was basting the turkey again.

"Hang on Baby, I'll get you off in a second."

Bec smiled.

"I'll grab her."

Brennan smiled.

"Thank you, she just can't get off."

Rebecca walked out to the living room and smiled at Molly's urgent looking expression.

"I'm gonna help you ok?"

Molly nodded and raised her arms up to her Aunt Becca as she was lifted off the horse.

"Fanks Auntie Becca."

Bec smiled as Molly took off up the stairs, her rocking horse still in slight motion.

"You're welcome."

* * *

The table was set very elegantly; a pine foliage table runner was placed down the center of the setting, white candles were spaced evenly down the line. Attached to the foliage were small white peace doves and silver and white song birds, each place had a cream colored embroidered mat laid and on top was a plate with a matching design of Christmas wreaths and baubles. A plain white dessert bowl lay on top with silver cutlery criss crossed on the edge, a smaller salad bowl sat in the center of the dessert bowl. Napkins were folded and placed beside each plate and each place bore a crystal champagne glass and a tumbler for non-wine liquids.

Amy smiled at the lay out, looking up as Bec walked up beside her.

"It looks beautiful doesn't it."

Amy nodded, it wasn't a question, she smiled.

"Yeah, Tempe's a modern day Martha Stewart… well without the crime doing."

Bec smiled.

"Yeah, she's a crime stopper."

Both women turned to the kitchen where they watched her at the stove whisking something in a saucepan while pouring a drink for her daughter. Booth walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder and smiling broadly.

Amy looked to Bec.

"Does it bother you?"

Rebecca raised her brows.

"Booth and Tempe?"

Amy nodded.

"No… I could never have given Booth any of this, I didn't love him like she does... and he certainly didn't love me the way he does her, I mean the way he looks at her… they're soul mates."

Amy smiled.

"Yeah… they sure look happy."

* * *

Lunch was served at quarter to one, with hopes and wishes for the new year said round the table, before Booth picked up the carving knife to cut the turkey.

"DADDY STOP!"

Booth looked to his daughter's urgent tone.

"What's the matter Princess?"

"Dats a bald birdy Daddy, he's sleeping."

Booth looked to Brennan with his brows raised, before looking back to her.

"No Princess this is the turkey."

Molly frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Daddy it's a birdy, don't hurt him."

"Molly it's not alive, it can't feel anything."

"Daddy no, no Daddy don't hurt him, he's like the birdy in the book, his name is turkey too."

Booth sighed and looked to Bones again.

"Molly?"

Molly looked to her Mom with teary eyes and Brennan's heart broke for her daughter's knowledge and lack of understanding.

"Sweetheart how about if Daddy takes the turkey back to the kitchen.?"

Molly nodded, thinking if the birdy went back he'd be safe. Brennan smiled sadly and looked to Booth who nodded and excused himself and the bird from the table.

While Booth carved the turkey in the kitchen and plated the meat, Brennan encouraged everyone to fill their plates, occupying her daughter with food was possibly the easiest task she'd ever had to do.

"Mom can I have some bread please?"

Bec looked to her son and smiled, handing him the basket of fresh golden rolls and a curl of butter with the tongs.

Booth returned and laid turkey slices on the plates of all those who wanted it.

"Daddy is the birdy alright?"

Sighing he nodded.

"Yes Princess, he's gone… to a better place."

Molly tilted her head a little confused.

"Better than here Daddy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Eat you food before it goes cold Baby."

Booth silently thanked his fiancée for her interceding and watched as his daughter did as she was told.

* * *

Annie smiled as she had her very first slice of turkey with cranberry sauce, she had never tried it before and was delighted with the sweet flavor. The meal was made all the more delicious by the fact she hadn't made it alone, her Mom and Dad had both helped and they made Christmas lunch as a family, it was what she had always dreamed about. She had had fun while cooking too, no yelling or screaming or things being thrown, it was relaxing and she smiled at the fact she'd made new memories today.

"That good huh?"

Hodgins smiled at his daughter's face and waited for her to come back from wherever her mind had taken her.

"Wha… sorry I… I was just thinking."

Angela smiled.

"Anything you want to share Sweetie?"

Annie contemplated this for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, it's fine."

Angela and Hodgins glanced at each other for a second and then back to their daughter.

"You sure?"

Annie could see their worry for her and she didn't want to be a burden on their minds all day.

"I was just thinking…"

She paused and both her parents knew she was gathering her thought so waited silently and patiently.

"I was thinking how different today has been, how… wonderful and how… now I have new memories, better ones…"

She smiled at her parent's smiles.

"I'm never gonna forget this Christmas, or Halloween or Thanksgiving… even with everything that happened to me before I came here… this year has been the best year of my life because I got to meet you guys."

Hodgins reached across the table and took her hand while Angela leaned to the side and hugged her daughter hard.

"This has been the best year of our lives too Sweetie."

* * *

The food was devoured; all praises went to the cook and her helpers as the dirty dishes were cleared away.

Pops leaned down as he walked past Brennan and kissed her cheek.

"That was the best Christmas lunch I've had in years Angel, Thank you."

Brennan blushed as she looked up from her seat, where she'd been all but tied to in an effort to make her relax a little.

"Thanks Pops, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before walking into the kitchen.

"Hanks right Honey… that was amazing, you got your mother's knack in the kitchen that's for sure."

Brennan smiled.

"Mom cooked?"

Max smiled.

"Yeah… you don't remember?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Little bits, like breakfast or dinner, but not like this."

Max took his daughter's hand and squeezed it affectionately. Brennan could see he was upset by her inability to remember.

"I try Dad… but… it's like watching the TV tune, the images are fuzzy and I get the feeling I'm mixing things up."

Max nodded.

"Give it time Honey, it'll come back."

She nodded and smiled sadly, what she really wanted to say was 'when'; when would the memories return, wasn't eighteen years long enough to have the majority of the first half of your life blacked out. Not remembering was frustrating; but more than that it made her feel like she was failing her Mom and despite not remembering much about the woman who gave birth to her the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her.

Booth walked out of the kitchen and noted his fiancées face, she looked sad and he wondered what Max had said to upset her. Approaching under the guise of continuing to clear the table he watched his girl get up and walk toward the hall.

"Bon…"

He looked to Max.

"What happened?"

The older man stood up.

"She's thinking about her Mom, well thinking about how she can't remember her."

Booth sighed and dropped the tea towel he was holding onto the table, before walking off after his fiancée.

Brennan smiled as she heard the gentle knock on the bedroom door, she knew he would follow her, he hated her being upset and he had to try and fix her. She looked up slightly as the door opened and Booth walked in, before closing the door again.

"Hey…"

She allowed a corner of her lip to rise in a poor effort of a smile.

"Hey."

Booth sat on the edge of the mattress beside her and turned slightly in.

"You ok?"

Brennan nodded, she was ok; really she was fine, feeling like this was not a not a new sensation for her.

"I'm fine."

Booth nodded; the magic word 'fine' it meant she was trying to be fine but in reality she was far from it.

"Max told me… you wanna talk about it?"

She shrugged and he smiled, he knew exactly what that shrug meant.

"Come ere."

He pulled her close and held her tight, unintentionally rocking as if he were holding Molly.

Brennan burrowed in against his neck, inhaling his scent and feeling a small semblance of calm wash over her; she whispered.

"Why can't I remember Booth?"

Booth pulled back slightly.

"You went through a lot Bones, more than you ever should have, not remembering is a coping mechanism, it's all there Babe, you just…"

"Please don't say I don't want to remember, you'll sound like Sweets."

Booth smiled, remembering a conversation they'd had with Sweets about subconscious memory blocks and fear associated amnesia.

"Need to not try so hard."

Brennan felt the tears in her eyes long before the water appeared. She leaned into the warm palm that cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Remember the other week in the garden, you remembered you and your Mom made a veggie patch, you weren't thinking about her then were you?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"See, it's all there Bones, it'll come, you have your own family now and I promise more things are going to jog your brain and you will remember."

She didn't know why, but she believed his words, each and every one of them. It was true, since they all started living together, she had been getting more frequent flashes of her mother and she hoped they increased, good, bad or indifferent, she wanted her childhood back.

* * *

With lunch finished and the kitchen cleaned up until dinner, it was time for the presents under the tree. Parker had begged to be allowed to give them out to everyone and ordered everyone to sit down. A trash bag was placed in the center of the living room for all the paper and packaging and Brennan handed out large empty gift bags to all their guests.

"What's this for Auntie Tempe?"

Emma asked politely as she looked inside the bag and saw it void of content.

"That is for you to put all your presents in so you can take them home safely."

Emma smiled.

"Oh… you're so clever."

Brennan smiled and retook her seat on the couch next to Booth, Molly at their feet.

"Ok Parker… hand em out."

He nodded, bending down and lifting the first parcel carefully.

"Pops."

He walked over to his great grandfather and handed the gift over with a big grin.

"Thanks Squirt."

Hank read the tag and saw it was from Molly, he smiled and began unwrapping.

"Drew."

Again he walked over and the handed present over.

"Thanks Parker."

Parker continued smiling as he listened to everyone 'awing' and 'ohing' at their gifts. Hailey and Emma's constant 'Oh Mom look at this' and Molly's 'for me too Mommy?'

He looked to the four plastic stockings in the corner and smiled knowing they were for Duke, Delilah, Diego and Jasper. All the animals would be twelve weeks by January and that meant they would be fully vaccinated and could go for walks out in public, so each stocking contained a collar and lead with ID tags, a walking harness and training treats. There were also squeaky toys and cuddle toys in the stocking and in Jasper's a special organic sunscreen for pigs in the summer and an adjustable pig sweater, with a zip up the back for the winter.

Parker placed the stockings down on the ground, planning on putting the collars on afterwards, he knew it would take some getting used to for the four of them.

With the last gift going to his Dad, Parker sat down and began on his own pile of presents stacked up on the floor beside the couch.

Booth smiled as he leaned to the side where Bones was admiring her new gold Guess watch. It was a square faced design, which was a little different to what she was used to, but Booth had gotten the watch in hopes she could wear it as a dress watch, not an everyday watch. The face was surrounded by diamond chips and he had the papers to prove it. The beginning of the band on each side was fashioned to represent five daisies, each with its own diamond center, from then the band was a series of rectangular links joining at the clasp and giving the effect of a bracelet instead of a plain old watch.

"Do you like it?"

She smiled.

"I…"

Looking up, she saw how much of an effort he'd put into the gift and she was touched.

"Booth I love it, it's beautiful."

She kissed his lips softly and removed the watch from its box, to try it on.

"I had the jewelers removes some of the links, but if it's still too big we can get it resized again."

She clipped the clasp down and smiled.

"It's perfect."

She wiggled her hand and showed that he had indeed gotten the correct size for her petite wrist.

"Good… it suits you."

She smiled, loving the watch more and more by the minute. She also had been given two vegetarian cook books, a sushi kit including the rice steamer. A replica of a jade vase from Ancient China, Booth had also splashed out and purchased for her a pair of sapphire blue studs she had seen a few weeks ago and commented on. She had basically said she was going to take just the one set of jewelery away with them that she would wear all the time, save leaving expensive items in the car or hotel to get stolen, so she was looking into studs so she wouldn't have to take them out at all.

Molly sat looking at her puzzles and mini games of snakes and ladders, trouble and connect four, she loved to play the big ones so she assumed the little ones would be even better, her Daddy was always saying good things come in small packages. She tore the plastic from the plush carrot, apple and banana and furrowed her brow slightly, before sniffing the fake fruit.

"They're treats for Theodore Baby."

Molly looked up as her Mom leaned down and spoke and quietly.

"To eat Mommy?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes but only treats when he's been very good."

Molly smiled.

"Now?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Has he been good?"

Molly nodded.

"He letted me ride him for a long time."

Molly watched her mother nod and motion for her to go feed the horse. Molly jumped up, picking the carrot she skipped over and held it to Theodore's mouth, surprised when a crunching sound came from him.

"Don't feed him too much Baby, he'll get fat then you won't be able to ride him."

Parker frowned at the crunching noise.

"How's it do that?'

Bones smiled.

"Theodore is hungry."

Parker smiled and rolled his eyes ant his Mom's playfulness.

"Mom?"

Giggling she leaned in and spoke quietly, so as not to ruin the magic of imagination for Molly.

"It's magnetic. The horse and the toy both have magnets inside them, when they're near each other it triggers the voice box in the horse's mouth to make the noise."

Parker looked suitably impressed and smiled.

"That's cool."

Bones nodded and looked back to Molly who was thrilled with the fact her horsey was still crunching away.

Pop's had received clothes, as the retirement home was always losing his shirts and socks and pants. He got a new, years long subscription to one of his favorite magazines 'Motor Trend', two framed photos, one of Parker and Molly with Santa this year and another of all five them at Pop's birthday, it had been taken by a passerby just after lunch. He also got a jar of his favorite butterscotch candy and some new slippers.

Bec had received a pass to a day spa from Parker and a salon from Molly, Brennan had the thought she might like to use them before she went away in January. Drew had bought her earrings and Booth and Brennan combined had bought them a romantic dinner for two on the Canary Islands for when they went. Drew had gotten a new fishing tackle set from Parker and from Molly sun safe clothes for fishing in.

Max received, sunglasses the new 'Science Now' encyclopaedia and the National Geographic DVD set on under water Bio Diversity a subject he had become very interested in since helping Hailey with a school project.

The girls received numerous items, toys, stationary, clothing items and books.

Amy and Russ also received multiple gifts including two nights at the Hay-Adams luxury suite.

Booth got some new Levis and some shirts to take away, DVD's, his own personal portable multi region DVD player with head phones, a one hundred dollar gift voucher for O'Reilly's Auto and Brennan had splurged a little more and got him the computer tablet he'd passed comment on a few weeks back.

They all went around the room thanking one another, all were happy with their gifts and grateful to have been so lucky.

Drinks were offered and accepted and at four Brennan rang Angela and they headed up to the Hodgins estate.

* * *

**Please review, one more chapter of Christmas and then moving forward again. New Years and then up, up and away, off to the land down under. **


	200. Chapter 200

**Disclaimer – OK Wow chapter 201, I feel like I should be able to say something amazing and different, like; they're mine; they always were and I've been making hundreds of dollars from this fic, but I can't and I won't, instead I will just plod along in my own little fantasy world and drag you all along for the ride.**

**A/N – Last Christmas chapter.**

* * *

Everyone at the Booth residence trekked the short distance to the Hodgins residence at four thirty PM. The weather was looking a little greyish but Booth stayed firmed in his opinion it wouldn't snow yet, though the air around them was getting quite cold now.

Annie buzzed them all in at the gates and waited till she could see them coming up the drive, before running down and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. They wandered around the yards looking at the displays, reindeer playing and poor Rudolph off to the side and not allowed to play. Santa overseeing the elves at their work stations, a nativity scene was off in another little area for those that wanted a more religious side to Christmas, complete with the North Star above the manger.

All the scenes were made from wooden cut outs, outlined and painted; each display was lit up with a small spotlight shining up from the ground.

"Jeez this must have cost a fortune."

Russ leaned in to his sister and whispered not as softly as he thought.

Annie looked up and smiled, but considering she wasn't spoken too kept quiet and let Tempe answer.

"This is their first Christmas with Michael and Annie they wanted it to be something to be remembered and Hodgins funds certainly allow him the ability."

Russ shrugged.

"I'm not knocking it, I wish we had the money to do stuff like this too, I guess though, at least being completely fenced in there's no chance of things being trashed or stolen by vandals."

Brennan hadn't thought about that, but she guessed it was definitely a plus to having the yard fenced and secure.

"Yes I suppose so."

Angela and Hodgins joined them a short time later, Michael all rugged up with a beanie, mittens and puffer jacket making him three times bigger than he actually was and looking much more like the Michelin tire man than Michael.

"Hey everyone…"

They all 'heyed' back and again the Merry Christmas wishes flew around the group.

"Are you guys done out here? We have cinnamon spiced cocoa up at the house and warm apple cider… and Santa's Workshop is in full swing."

Emma and Hailey cheered they had been told months ago that this would be awaiting them and they were both eager to see everything in action up at the house.

"Is Santa there too Mister Hodgins?"

Jack smiled at Hailey.

"Nah, I asked but he had a big night last night delivering all the toys around the world and so was really tired, but he has left a gift for you all under the tree."

Emma and Hailey both smiled happily as they all made their way up to the house.

* * *

The girls loved what Hodgins had done to his living room and the stairs, Molly proudly pointed out the reindeer being fed by Mrs Clause and the train on the tracks doing loops.

Booth and Brennan quietly thanked Angela and Hodgins for their joint gift. The flight to Australia from Los Angeles was going to be with Qantas on a Boeing seven four seven/four hundred, in premium economy and although the leg room was sufficient, Hodgins and Angela had bumped them up to business class on the same flight.

"No problem guys, besides you need to be able to move around, especially with Molly, she's not going to sit still for almost fifteen hours."

Brennan smiled.

"I'm more concerned about Booth."

She looked to her fiancé and winked at his shocked looked.

"Hey I'll have you know that I can be very still when needed, how else do you think I'm successful on stakeouts."

Angela and Hodgins smiled, both knew Booth was not one to be idle for long periods or cooped up in a tin can, in this respect he and Brennan were very much alike, however Brennan tended to exhibit more self-control and an ability to occupy herself without the need for another person.

"Of course Booth."

She smiled and nodded knowingly.

Angela spoke quietly.

"We also want to thank you for what you gave to us, I don't know why it never occurred to me, it's perfect."

Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah thanks guys."

Booth smiled, it had been his idea to pay for a session at a professional photography studio, where the Hodgins clan now had a booking to get family portraits done and a few glamor shots, complete with frames and album.

"Well we just hope you have fun."

They hugged and shook hands with an affectionate pat on the back before turning back to the others.

"Ok kids, who wants to open their presents?"

They all cheered and smiled as Angela told them all to sit down. Annie separated herself a little, completely unaware she had more gifts coming her way.

Booth had dropped the gifts for Annie and Michael off this morning, texting Hodgins when he got to the front door so the presents wouldn't be seen by Annie herself. As it was the twelve year old thought everything under the tree was now for Parker, Molly and the girls and she was happy to watch them. Booth had also dropped off a few gifts for Emma and Hailey too, just so even numbers were given out.

Angela stood at the tree and kneeled down.

"Ok, so first one… Molly this is from Santa, he got a little bit confused and left it here by accident."

Molly smiled as she was handed the gift.

"Fank you."

She moved back a little to give herself some room.

"Hailey, this is from Annie."

Hailey looked to Annie and smiled.

"Thanks Annie."

Brennan had already informed Russ and Amy that she had bought gifts from Hailey and Emma to Annie and they had given her some money for them, feeling a little awkward not having paid for them. Brennan told them a cost far below what she had spent, but she knew her brother would not accept charity as he saw it.

Angela continued handing out the presents, smiling when she gave Annie a gift from Molly.

"Huh? More?"

"Take it Sweetie."

Annie took the brightly wrapped box and smiled, it was obvious Molly had not wrapped it and so after thanking the four year old she looked to Booth and Brennan and gave them an appreciative smile. This Christmas surely had been magical and something to remember, she was positive this was the type of Christmas that inspired the wonderful tales she'd read about. I t was still hard to believe that so much had changed, if it weren't for Parker and Booth and Tempe, she might still be stuck in that house with her biological parents or worse, she may have been dead and missing out on the turn her life had taken; she shivered at the thought.

Each child received five gifts, one from Santa, Hailey, Emma, Molly and Parker all received gifts from Annie and Michael and one each from Angela and Hodgins, while Annie and Michael received from Booth and Brennan combined and then one each from Parker, Molly, Hailey and Emma.

Parker and Annie had exchanged personal gifts yesterday after lunch.

**Flashback**

_Annie walked out of the bathroom and out her bedroom door, smiling when she saw Parker sitting on the top step. Walking over she sat down quietly beside him and looked over._

"_Are you ok Parker?"_

_He smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah I… I have something for you, a Christmas present."_

_Annie raised her brows._

"_But's it's not Christmas yet."_

_Parker smiled._

"_I know, you don't have to open it now, but… well tomorrow everyone is gonna be here and…"_

_Annie smiled._

"_I have a gift for you too."_

_She stood up._

"_It's in my room."_

_Parker smiled._

"_You didn't ha…"_

"_I wanted too, stay there, I'll be back."_

_Parker nodded and reached into the small unmarked paper bag at his feet and pulled the box free. He waited a moment and turned as he heard her returning._

_Annie smiled and sat down again, so they were both facing one another, she smiled nervously._

"_I… I wasn't sure what to get you, I was gonna get a video game, but Mom said unless I get something 'pg' rated it wouldn't be appropriate for her to allow me to get it and give it to you."_

_Parker nodded and smiled._

"_Well I wasn't too sure what to get you either, but when I saw this Mom let me put it on lay-away and I've been doing chores to buy it myself."_

_Annica smiled, she had also done chores to buy Parker's gift and it was nice to know he had gone to the same effort as she had instead of just being given the money by his parents._

"_Me too."_

_They sat watching each other for a few minutes._

"_Are you going to open it now?"_

_Annie shrugged._

"_Are you?"_

_Parker shrugged and Annie nodded._

"_Ok well… let's open them now at the same time?"_

_Parker looked up and smiled brightly._

"_Ok, here."_

_He handed the present to her and received one in return._

"_Thanks."_

_They both held their gifts for a second, before a slight nod from each of them indicated they should begin unwrapping. Both of them took their time, savoring the moment of their first exchanged Christmas gifts._

_Parker was first to get to the gift within and he sat dumbfounded as he stared down._

"_Wow I…" _

_He carefully removed the sixth generation Apple i-pod Nano from the paper and awed over the new piece of technology._

"_Do you like it?"_

_Annie had thought it would be a good gift for him, especially considering he would be going away and could use it on the long flight. She had been lucky too, not only was it the last in the store but it had been on sale._

"_Yeah I… I love it Annie, it's… I can't believe you got… this must have taken you a lot of chores, are you sure?"_

_She smiled._

"_I'm sure, if you like it then I'm glad."_

_Parker smiled._

"_I really love it Annie, I've wanted one for ages but didn't wanna ask my parents… this is so cool Annie, thanks."_

_He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly._

"_You're awesome."_

_Annica beamed and blushed dropping her head as she removed the last of the cello-tape from the reindeer wrapping._

"_Oh my God Par…"_

_Parker smiled slightly at her awed expression._

"_Do you like it?"_

_Annica opened the clear box and picked the resin ornament up carefully._

"_It's beautiful, I… Parker this must have cost you heaps."_

_He smiled._

"_You like it though?"_

_Annie looked up and smiled._

"_I loved it, it's perfect."_

_She smiled at the detail she remembered from when she was a child._

"_I can't… I can't believe you remembered."_

_Parker grinned and shifted forward slowly, he watched her open the latch at the back and turn the key. Parker swallowed, waiting and listening as the tune played and horses began to slowly, make their way around the carrousel._

_Annie had told him how her Nanna had given her a musical carrousel when she was a little girl, she would play it whenever her parents were screaming and swearing downstairs, her Nanna would sing the words to 'Someday my Prince will come'. When her Nanna left, Annie would sit and listen to the music wishing her Nan would come back and sing to her, until her father took the carrousel and smashed it._

"_Is it the right one?"_

_Annie looked up with tears in her eyes and she nodded and gave him a watery smile._

"_Yes, it even looks similar."_

_The ornament was cream and gold with pale pinks and greens, three white horses were spaced evenly each with beautiful blond tails and manes, each pony had a pink and white floral ley with pretty green leaves, a golden pole with a matching flower selection at the base and a golden saddle and bridle._

_Annie smiled as she listened, she could hear her Nanna singing to her 'Someday you will find your prince, he may be far away but I know he will come someday…'_

_Parker watched her soft smile and glazed eyes, he knew she was remembering her Nanna._

'_Someday you'll say and do, the things you've been longing too and you'll know him the moment you meet, for your heart will start skipping a beat, someday when your dreams come true.'_

"_I used to sit trying to remember the words she would sing to me, but I couldn't, hearing this…"_

_She looked up and smiled._

"_I remember Parker, I can hear her in my head… thank you this… this is the best gift ever."_

_She placed the carrousel on the stair and crashed forward into her best friend hugging him so tight he had to gasp for air._

"_Umm… Annie."_

_She released him and smiled._

"_Sorry."_

_Parker reached into his pocket and smiled._

"_Gotcha something else too."_

"_Wha… but Parker…"_

"_It's nothing huge, just… just something to add to your collection."_

_He handed over the small red box and smiled as she opened it, her eyes lighting up as she blushed._

"_Aww."_

_She reached into the box and pulled out a small brown clothes button in the shape of a dog, another was a flower, a mushroom, a star and a few others she couldn't quite make out without tipping them out. Annie had for some reason a fascination with novelty buttons, she had never told anyone but Parker for fear of adding fuel to fire of bullying. She already had quite a collection and had started when she was a child at kindergarten and found a little crystal elephant button with a broken trunk, she had all different sizes and colors and shapes and now Parker was helping her with her collection, he'd given her one in the shape of a bone, a cat and swirl button, which she had put in her keepsake box with the others._

"_Thanks Parker, they're awesome."_

_She leaned forward again and kissed his cheek._

"_Merry Christmas Annie."_

_She smiled._

"_Merry Christmas Parker."_

**End Flashback**

Donning their jackets and shoes the kids all took off down to the maze. Hailey and Emma had received walkie talkies from Santa, something they had been wanting for, for a while. The girls had discovered Inspector Gadget and Hailey especially was in to it, she wanted to be just like Penny, and Amy had already found her a book like Penny's on Ebay that had buttons and screens on the pages and now they had the walkie talkies to be real spies.

The adults stayed up at the house by the fire, sipping at their drinks and discussing the morning they'd all had and their plans for New Year's Eve and Day.

"So what are you doing New Years Tempe?"

Brennan smiled, New Years had been planned a while ago, one of Angela's brilliant ideas.

"Well the Jeffersonian apparently has a great view for the fireworks on the mall, we were thinking we could have an evening picnic up there, it's all concrete if it hasn't snowed the kids can take their bikes up and ride around."

Booth smiled before looking to Bec and Drew, silently inviting them along.

Bec smiled.

"That sounds like fun."

Brennan nodded.

"You should come too, we'll have plenty of food."

Bec looked to Drew and them back to Temperance.

"Actually we got an invite to a party on a yacht, one of Drew's bosses owns it."

Booth nodded, he was sort of glad he wouldn't have to share Parker like every other New Years past. This year had been great, having his son for all the important occasions and more, he would never get back what he'd missed out on, but he had to admit, having his son now through the year he was fast becoming a man; that meant the world to Booth, to show his son all the rites of passage Pop's had shown him, like shaving, getting hairs under his arms, dating, being able to be there when his voice breaks; these were the times a boy needed his father and Booth would be there every step of the way.

"Well that sounds fun?"

Rebecca smiled.

"Hopefully. It will be different… that's for sure…"

Booth smiled knowing she was referring to not having Parker.

"But you guys leave on the third right?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes in the afternoon, we'll be leaving here at three PM."

Bec smiled and nodded, only Temperance Brennan would know what time they were going to leave the house more than a week before the fact.

"Drew and I were thinking we could all go to the pizzeria in town and have dinner on Monday night, say bye?"

Brennan and Booth both smiled, please she was taking the initiative to see her son before a three week break in different countries.

"About five, maybe earlier if you want?"

Booth looked to Bones and smiled at her nod they had already made plans to spend the day with Ange and Hodgins as the Lab was closed until the third this year. The day would be spent settling Duke, Diego, Delilah and Jasper into their new home for two and half weeks, giving feeding instructions and how to care details for Jasper.

"That sounds great and five is perfect, we can meet you there."

Bec typed it into her PDA and set the reminder, not that she was likely to forget.

Amy and Russ talked about taking the girls down to the park near where they live on New Year's Eve, to watch the fireworks, there was going to be stalls set up and some carnival rides.

Max was going to spend the evening out with Rosalee, his 'lady friend' and had booked dinner and planned on dancing his way into the New Year.

Hank was spending the evening at the home by choice, a winter barbeque was being held with music and games, plus he was loathe to miss out on getting some 'crocheting' done with Margaret.

All in all New Years seemed like a pretty full on affair.

* * *

The kids all slowly made their way back to the house, it was getting cold out and despite their coats, all of them were longing for the fire. Emma suggested they go in, she didn't want her sister sick and landing in hospital in need of more treatment.

Parker had agreed instantly, not only for his cousin but also his own sister, who was shivering.

"Come on Molly, jump on."

He squatted down in front of her and smiled as she climbed on his back. Molly had grown and put on weight in the last few months, but to her big brother, she was still as light as a feather and he could have carried her for miles, without a problem.

They got to the house and removed their shoes, stepping into the warmth of house and sighing as they removed their coats and hung them up.

Molly ran into the living room and straight into her Daddy's arms, knowing he was always the warmest person.

"Hey Princess… wow, it must cold out there, you're freezing."

She smiled as he pulled her up and cuddled her against his own body.

Angela stood and smiled, pouring cocoa from the thermos on the table into the mugs.

"You guys want this?"

They all chimed in with 'yes please' and Parker handed the mugs to all the girls, including his sister before grabbing the last one for himself.

"Go sit by the fire guys, but not too close."

They all sat huddled in together and sipped their drinks happily as they talked about the fun game of 'hide and seek' they'd played with the walkie talkies.

* * *

At six PM they all said good bye to Angela, Hodgins and Annie, thanking them for the gifts, the warm drinks and the good company. Booth and Brennan invited them once more for dinner, but they politely declined and said their farewells.

Dinner was to be a less formal affair, with leftover turkey and tofurkey, salads, warm bread, baked vegetables. Parker and Molly fed the animals and gave them clean water, while Brennan put their bedding in the washing machine for use inside tonight.

Drew and Russ bought in more fire wood and Hayley and Emma offered to set the table. Booth took the trash from the gifts out to the recycling and when Molly came back in Bec offered to sit with her quasi niece while she had a shower before dinner.

Amy was helping in the kitchen, she and Brennan worked well together as they had found a rhythm with each other.

Pop's took his pills and Max called Rosalee to wish her a Merry Christmas and find out how her day with her family had gone.

By seven thirty they were all sitting down to eat again, tired but happy. Molly ate most of what was on her plate, before Booth scooped her up, half asleep and took his little girl up to her bed for a good night's sleep.

At nine thirty PM, Russ made the executive decision to call it a night they still had to drive back and drop Max home on the way.

Brennan offered for them to stay, despite not really having anywhere but a couple of blow up mattresses and the couches, but they declined and promised they would text when they got home.

"Ok, well thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting us, it was a great day."

Max hugged his daughter.

"I'm proud of you Honey… you made a family and have wonderful friends, you're surrounded by people who love you and you deserve that Sweetie."

Brennan smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

Parker thanked his cousins, his grandfather and Aunt and Uncle for his presents and hugged them all, before heading back inside to have his shower and get ready for bed.

Booth and Brennan stood at the door and waved good bye, watching as the tail lights disappeared from sight.

"So…"

Brennan looked up and smiled as she waited for him to finish what he began to say.

"Good Christmas?"

She giggled as she locked the door and turned to him, reaching up on her tip toes she kissed his lips.

"The best."

* * *

**Done for another…Please review.  
**


	201. Chapter 201

**Disclaimer – I can only assume that if you all have been reading since chapter one, you know I don't claim to own anything that is not mine and I don't make a profit from this fic.**

**A/N – New Year's Eve Anyone?**

* * *

The week after Christmas had been a blur, Monday and Tuesday had been spent at home for Brennan and the kids, Booth went back to work on Tuesday.

On Wednesday the kids had gone into the Lab with their Mom and had watched movies in her office, Molly colored and Parker read, day care was closed until after the new year and there were no science clubs or anything on except in the air and space museum.

Thursday had Booth and Brennan in their respective offices trying to get through as much paper work as possible before they would leave on the following Tuesday. Molly and Parker accompanied Annie and Angela and Michael, to a Karate skills show in town, where both Annie and Parker were told they could get karate uniforms cheap and pick up some different position techniques and talk to some older teachers.

Friday, saw everyone but Booth at the Lab, Annie and Parker took Molly round the museum. In the afternoon after lunch at the diner with their mother, Angela set up video games on the Angelator for Annie and Parker and put Molly in a corner with an easel and paints to create her first upright masterpiece.

Saturday was New Year's Eve and the Lab required only skeleton staff they would be using the assistant administrator and a few grad students to man any cases that the FBI couldn't handle.

Brennan and Molly went to the store in the morning and purchased all they needed for the picnic later this afternoon, Molly had been clingy this morning and on normal occasions where she would jump at the chance to stay with her Dad and Brother, she had wanted to be with her Mom.

"Come on Baby; let's just duck in here a moment."

Molly looked around the shop they entered, lots of glass doors held what the four year old knew to be cameras.

"Are we getting a camera Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"No not today Sweetheart, I'm going to buy some special cards for the camera."

Molly frowned.

"A Birfday card Mommy?"

Brennan looked to her daughter and chuckled.

"Come here."

She pulled her little girl up into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Not a birthday card Baby, see in there?"

She pointed to a small packet with a blue plastic chip in it, Molly frowned.

"That's not a card Mommy."

"No not a normal card, it's called a memory card, it's what keeps all the pictures safe."

Molly looked at the card in a new light.

"Hi, can I help you with anything ma'am?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes two of those please and a pack of eight camera batteries."

The man nodded; using his key he opened the locked glass door and pulled what was required before locking the door again.

"Anything else Ma'am?"

"No that's it thanks."

He nodded and walked to the counter to ring up the purchase.

Leaving the shop, Brennan and Molly went to a little coffee shop and sat down, Brennan ordered a latte and Molly got a juice and a small doughnut, which she was extremely happy about.

"Fanks Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"You're welcome Baby."

Molly picked all the sprinkles off, eating them slowly and then the icing, before finally starting on the doughnut itself. Brennan watched her daughter trying to see if she was acting differently at all, but she seemed perfectly fine, perhaps a little tired and Bones wondered if the past week and straying from the normal routine of things was affecting the four year old.

"You feeling ok Molly?"

The little girl looked up and nodded.

"Are you tired or upset?"

Molly shook her head.

"Why didn't you want to stay with Daddy today?"

Molly shrugged.

"I want to stay wif you Mommy."

Brennan smiled feeling her heart flutter at the simple comment that meant so much to her.

"Ok then, well Mommy is very happy you wanted to stay with her."

* * *

"Ok Parks, you can start."

Parker squeezed the mop out in the bucket and began the swishing motion on the polished floorboards.

"Dad is it supposed to stink?"

Booth chuckled as he walked toward the front door where his son was, after putting the vacuum cleaner away.

"Its vinegar Buddy, it won't smell once it dries."

Parker continued and nodded.

"I think the washing machine finished too."

Booth smiled.

"Ok."

He headed off to empty the load and put the stuff in the drier.

Booth and Parker had decided to surprise Bones, by cleaning the house. She had written herself a list of chores she needed to do when she got back, along with making the food for the picnic.

Parker found the list on the kitchen table after she and Molly had gone and commented that she was always so busy since they got the house.

Booth suggested they help her out and Parker had agreed only too happily.

So with the floors both upstairs and down stairs vacuumed and downstairs being mopped, the sheets for the spare rooms put back on the beds and clean towels left in the rooms, Booth had washed the clothes in the hamper and was about to put them in the drier. All dog mess had been cleaned up from the yard and each puppy had been bathed and was currently sleeping in front of the small fire.

Dishes had been taken out of the washer and put away and the kitchen restored to order after breakfast. Parker cleaned the bathroom he shared with Molly, from mirrors to floors and all the trash in the house had been taken out and bins put to the curb.

At eleven AM the garage door went up and they knew the girls were home.

"Let's go help with the groceries."

Parker tipped the water in the bucket out on the yard and hung the mop outside to dry.

"K."

They both jogged toward the internal garage door.

"Do you reckon she'll notice?"

Booth smiled.

"Your Mom is pretty observant Pal; I think she notice straight up."

Parker smiled and nodded as they opened the door and stepped down into the garage Molly already waving to them.

* * *

All the grocery bags were grabbed in one go between basically the three of them, though Molly was helping by carrying to packs of toilet paper.

Brennan followed them into the house and smiled.

"Wow…"

She looked to her boys and smiled as they turned.

"You two have been busy…"

She looked at the shiny floors and the dust free frames on the wall.

"Look at this place… thank you."

"We did the washing too and cleaned the bathrooms and the kitchen."

Brennan smiled.

"Well… I appreciate the help thank you."

She placed the shopping down on the bench and smiled at her wonderfully clean kitchen. Walking over to both of them, she placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"This is great."

Booth held her close a moment and spoke seriously to her.

"We decided we haven't been fair, we've moved into a much bigger place and we need to help you more, it's not fair that you work full time and then come home to work too…"

Brennan smiled but interrupted.

"I don't mind, I…"

Booth hushed her with a gentle finger to her lips.

"Nope, from now on, you tell us what you want done and we'll do it, we're a family, we work together."

So together they put the groceries away and together they were going to help with the food for the picnic.

* * *

Annie and her Mom had made a chicken pasta salad for tonight on the roof top and some beef kebobs with chunks of bell peppers and grilled haloumi cheese.

Hodgins brought some wine up from the cellar to chill in the fridge and went to the liquor store to buy some beer; he also got some party poppers, plastic champagne glasses and sparklers.

Hodgins hoped he bought enough for everyone; Cam and Paul were coming, Michelle and her new boyfriend David were undecided, but Cam was really eager for her daughter to attend and would probably win the battle.

Wendell was coming alone after finding out Sasha was cheating on him and Sweets and Daisy would be there also.

Cam had informed security they would be leaving the fire door open and assured them she would punch in her security code to lock it once they left in the morning.

"Mom have we got all the stuff for the nut loaf Tempe makes?"

Angela shrugged.

"I dunno Sweetie, check the fridge; I know we have the dry ingredients, why?"

Annie shrugged.

"I really wanna make it."

Angela smiled.

"Ok, but I think you have to soak the lentils overnight."

Annie sighed and put the leek she was holding down.

"Really? Oh."

Angela hated seeing her daughter unhappy.

"Listen, why don't you text Bren, see what she says?"

Annica smiled and held her hand out taking her Mom's cell as she handed it over.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

By three PM, Brennan had effectively made two batches of savory muffins, a cheese risotto, forty eight ricotta and spinach triangles, a roasted pumpkin and feta quiche and a variety of mixed mini rolls, some salad, some meat and some egg and lettuce. She had given the rest of her family the task of lifting all breakables in the house high enough that the puppies couldn't get anything, putting away any and all electrical cords and packing the car.

"Bones are you sure it's a good idea to leave the dogs inside, while we're gone?"

She looked over to him hearing his concern.

"We can deal with what they may chew Booth, what I couldn't deal with is if the fireworks scared them so much they got out, adrenalin gets going and small dogs have been known to jump clear of six foot high fences when scared."

Booth conceded, he knew a dogs hearing was ten times more sensitive than a humans, so what was a simple firework to them, was the sky falling and the world ending to a dog.

"Ok, well maybe we should take the Christmas tree down then?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes, we will have to take it down before the third anyway."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Ok, we'll get on it."

She watched him walk off, calling to Parker and Molly as he did.

By four they were leaving the house, Puppies fed and watered, Piglet the same, and chew toys left for all. Parker had wanted to leave treats out, but his Mom suggested they don't in case the puppies fight over it and one or more of them end up hurt.

They left the back sliding door open just enough for toilet breaks and Booth placed a wooden rod in the door tracks to stop it opening wider, before setting the alarm to go off, if any windows or doors opened.

The streets were crowded, people making their way down to Washington Mall for the fireworks, extra buses and taxis were on the road and Booth was glad they weren't going to be in the thick of it.

He pulled into the Jeffersonian lot and smiled as Hodgins pulled up beside him. It seemed Cam was already here, well at least her car was and Brennan wondered if something had called her in early.

They climbed out and joined the Hodgins clan, all smiles and greetings at seeing one another for the first time in a day.

"Did you make the nut loaf?"

Annica smiled and nodded.

"Will you try some?"

Brennan beamed at the twelve year old.

"Of course, I would love too."

"It doesn't look as good as yours though, mine is a bit lumpy on top."

Brennan placed her hand on Annie's shoulder and squeezed affectionately.

"My first time making it, was a bubbling mess, I'm sure yours will be fine."

Parker carried his own bike through the lab, Brennan carried Molly's the four year old carried the picnic blanket and her pillow, while Booth carried the basket and cooler bag. Annie carried Michael; Hodgins carried the picnic basket in one hand and one handle of the large cooler, while Angela held the other side and Michael's bouncer, diaper bag and blanket.

The roof top was rather sheltered, with large vent towers pulling used air out of the building below; which was joyfully warm air and a pergola in the center, where smokers would come on rainy days.

Approaching the pergola, which was the designated area to set up they smiled seeing Cam, Paul, Michelle and David. They had been busy, chairs had been brought up and two tarpaulins hung from the roof down to the ground on two sides, where obviously there had been a chilly breeze wafting through.

"Hey Guys."

Again the greetings flew around as a second and third blanket was laid down and more food was added to what Cam had already laid out. Michelle stepped forward to introduce David and was momentarily stunned by the amount of food.

"Wow, what a feast?"

She smiled looking at everything in the center.

Cam smiled.

"Yeah one thing is for sure, we won't starve."

Molly tugged at her Mom's shirt and looked up.

"Mommy?"

Brennan smiled down and squatted before her daughter.

"Yes Baby."

"Mommy can I ride my bike now?"

"You may, but helmet on first and be careful."

Molly nodded, looking around for her brother.

"Par…. Karrrr!"

She called out and spotted him at the wall to the edge of the roof.

"Parka we can go riding now please?"

He looked up and shook his head.

"Later Molly."

She raised her brows and walked closer.

"Now Parka, please."

Again he shook his head.

"No I'm talking to Annie about something; I'll come with you soon."

Molly frowned, she desperately wanted to ride, but needed her big brother to keep her safe.

"But Par…"

He looked up at her and shook his head in response, watching his sister walk back over to their Mom and sit down on the blanket.

"Parker just go with her, we can talk after."

Parker nodded.

"I will but she has to learn to wait a little bit."

Annie nodded.

"Ok, but don't make her wait too long."

Parker smiled.

"I won't."

* * *

Molly flopped back down on the blanket and sighed.

"I thought you were going to ride your bike?"

Molly nodded.

"Parker don't want to come, he sayed later, but I want to have fun now."

Brennan smiled.

"Well you go by yourself, just don't go too far."

Molly shook her head.

"Parka gotta come too Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"Well then you will have to be patient won't you?"

Molly sighed again.

"You say to him come now?"

Brennan looked to Parker and Annie they seemed to be having a serious conversation about something and she wanted to grant him that time out.

"No, you wait, Parker is with Annie for now, remember you have to share."

Molly nodded.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Water Mommy please."

* * *

Annie watched as Parker rode along with his sister, he watched her closely and stayed by her side, Annie smiled, he was the perfect big brother, he had made the four year old wait less than ten minutes, before he walked over and helped her put her helmet on.

After mere minutes of peddling Molly was tired and wanted to go sit down.

"Fanks for riding your bike with me Parka."

He smiled as they got off and walked the bikes over to where their Dad had told them to leave them.

"You're welcome and thank you for waiting patiently."

Molly nodded and stood waiting for her brother to remove her helmet as the clips were too hard for her little fingers.

"Is you gonna sit down too Parka?"

He smiled.

"Yes but first I want to ask Annie if she wants a turn on my bike."

"She can ride my bike, its pretty."

Parker smiled.

"That's really nice of you Molly, but I don't think she would fit on your bike, it's a bit small."

Molly shrugged.

"I like it."

They both walked over and as Molly sat back next to her Dad this time, Parker asked Annie if she wanted to ride."

"I dunno Parker, I've actually never ridden a bike, maybe I shouldn't, I might break it."

He chuckled.

"How would you break it Annie, it's not like you're going to blow it up."

She raised her brows and smiled slightly.

"I mean… what if I fall off and scratch it or something."

"It already has scratches, beside if you fall off, you should be more worried about breaking yourself not the bike."

Annie really wanted to try riding a bike and had for a long time, but she didn't want Parker to get mad at her if she damaged one of his most prized possessions.

"I dunno."

"Come on, get your Dad to help, he can hold the handle bars for you, that's how I learned."

Annie looked over to her Dad; he was chatting with Booth about something and looked pretty involved.

"He's busy; I don't want to disturb him."

Parker smiled and shook his head as he walked over to Hodgins and said something that Annie couldn't make out until her Dad walked over with a smile.

"Hey Kiddo, let's go."

Parker handed her his helmet and smiled.

"You can adjust it if it's too big."

She put it on and smiled as her father tightened the straps and clipped the fastener down.

"Ok, now I won't let go unless you tell me too."

Annie nodded, she looked to Parker; touched by his ability to share, she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Parker."

He nodded.

"Just don't hurt yourself."

He watched as she walked off listening to her Dad talk about buying her a bike if she likes it.

* * *

Wendell had arrived about forty minutes ago; he didn't look his normal happy self, at least not to Molly. He wasn't smiling and talking to everyone and laughing, he was just sitting there and watching. Molly thanked her Mommy as she was handed a plate of food for dinner and a juice box, with the straw already sunk inside, her own attempt a couple of weeks ago at putting the straw in had resulted in juice all over the floor and her clothes, since then she hadn't tried again.

She watched Wendell pick little bits of food; he didn't seem to want to eat it, not even her Mommy's cheesy triangles, which were very yummy. He drank his water and looked to his cell phone as it rang, she thought he would say hello, at least that's what her Mommy and Daddy did with their cell phones rang, instead she watched him press a button and throw the phone a short distance into his black back pack.

She ate all her food until her tummy was full and then sat quietly till everyone else had finished. Manners were very important and she tried to always remember them, chew with your mouth closed, don't talk with food in your mouth, eat slowly, cover your mouth if you cough, yawn or sneeze, don't reach over people, excuse yourself if you want to talk and someone else is already speaking and never interrupt people when they're eating, be patient if you've finished and wait for others to finish also and then if you wish to leave the table excuse yourself.

Molly remembered when she didn't know any manners, because no one told her of them, she had learned a lot with her Mommy and Daddy and she liked to learn things.

Everyone slowly began to finish and Hodgins walked around with the trash bag for everyone's plastic plates, napkins and cutlery. Angela asked who wanted dessert and Molly watched as everyone said yes, except for Wendell, it was then she knew he was sad, no one said no to dessert. As she was handed a plastic bowl with apple pie, chocolate brownie and cream in it she smiled and knew just what to what to do.

Reaching into the middle of the blanket, she picked up another spoon.

"Mol… Baby you have a spoon there."

Molly raised her brows.

"Dat's not for me Mommy."

Brennan watched her daughter stand up clumsily and then bend to pick up her bowl of dessert.

"Sweetheart where are you go…"

She watched her daughter walk around the circle to the opposite side and stand to the right of Wendell with a sweet smile.

Booth frowned slightly, looking to his fiancée and then back to his daughter as they both watched her place the bowl next him and move to sit in his lap. For the first time that night a smile broke across Wendell's face as he held the little girl in his arms.

Booth and Brennan both smiled the latter feeling her eyes well with tears.

"Oh Booth."

Booth kissed his girl's crown as she dropped her cheek to his shoulder, totally in awe of their daughter.

Molly leaned to the side and picked up the bowl with Wendell's help, his smile grew as she handed him a second spoon and gestured to the bowl of dessert they could share.

Wendell was completely touched and despite loving the little girl who had shown him complete trust from the beginning, he was sure he had never loved anyone as much as he did her in this moment and as she chatted to him about how she had helped her Mommy make the brownies, he forgot about his break up with Sasha and the way she had cheated on him. He forgot his ex, wouldn't stop calling and felt peace return to his heart and brain, he felt the strength to pick up the pieces of his heart and vowed no matter what, he would always be grateful to the four year old on his lap.

At nine PM the first fireworks went off, Molly who was still sitting with Wendell and playing on his cell, jumped with the first bang. Her first reaction had her pushing back into Wendell and looking around at everyone's expressions. Wendell held her tight and pointed up at the sky, where a pink firework had exploded.

"Up there."

She smiled.

"Awww."

Molly relaxed and rested her head back on his shoulder as she stayed with him till the end.

* * *

**Please review.**


	202. Chapter 202

**Disclaimer – Nothing ever changes.**

**A/N – New Year's Eve continued.**

* * *

"You guys… isn't this great… the whole family together."

Everyone cringed at Daisy's high pitched vocalization. Sweets looked around the group and blushed, seeing most of them wished his girlfriend would just disappear.

He watched Molly frown and stir and hoped to God in heaven his girlfriend hadn't woken the second youngest member of this family, he feared the wrath if she had.

Booth got up slightly agitated after five and half hours on a roof with Daisy, though he had a new found respect for Sweets tolerance, though on second thought he wondered if it was perhaps more stupidity. He walked over to Wendell and smiled.

"Did you want me to take her?"

Wendell smiled at the sleeping child in his arms, her cheek to his chest as she slept soundly.

"Nah, she's ok, so long as people stop squealing."

Booth smiled and nodded as Wendell looked to Daisy pointedly and watched her mime the words sorry.

Booth looked back down at Wendell and his daughter.

"Well if you change your mind… I know she gets heavy after a while."

Wendell smiled, truth be told she was heavy now, but he was loathe to wake her and he was enjoying the feeling that came with protecting something so much smaller and more fragile than he was. She was asleep in his arms, meaning he was responsible for keeping her safe and keeping the monsters at bay, it was his arms giving her security and he was loving it.

"I will."

Booth nodded and walked back to his fiancée after checking where his son and Annie were. He spied them both over near the planter laughing about something.

Booth sat back down and smiled when Bones leaned into him, snuggling up and using the heat from his body to stay warm.

"You cold Baby?"

She shrugged.

"Perhaps a little, I'll be fine a few minutes. Is Wendell ok with Molly?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah I think he's feeling clucky."

Brennan frowned.

"He feels like a chicken? I don't understand your reasoning."

Booth chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Clucky Bones… it means maternal, he wants a child of his own."

She looked over at her full time intern, he was watching Molly as she slept, smiling down on her as he rocked almost unseen.

"Well perhaps one day he will be in a relationship that allows for that."

Booth looked over and smiled at them, Wendell would make a great father, it was easy to see with the way he was watching over Molly, if that was the way he cared for someone else's child then he was bound to be more protective for his own.

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

"Ok, ok fav... orite season?"

Parker smiled as he waited; this was a game they played often, every few weeks in fact, he'd discovered a lot of things about her past this way, it seemed to relax her more and allow her to open up. It was also a great way to see how she was changing, her likes and dislikes as she did more and got more confident within herself.

"Hockey season."

Annie giggled and pushed his shoulder, she loved the way he joked around with the little things, but never with the serious things, it made her trust him so much more.

"No, season of the year."

Parker grinned at her, he'd known what she was asking, but couldn't resist fooling around with her.

"Spring, but only coz you can do whatever you want."

Annie nodded as he fired the question back at her.

"What about you?"

She shrugged as her answer came to her.

"I used like summer because it always meant my real parents went out more and stayed out more, but it also meant they always came home drunk, but now I'm really liking winter, I love being home inside, I have warm clothes and a warm bed and the fire is on downstairs, it's nice."

Parker nodded, he was pleased she had that now; he hated thinking of all she had to put up with living with her biological parents. The thought of her being scared or hurt, made him feel sick, similar to how he felt when he thought of his sister in the same way.

He decided on a question a little more lighthearted.

"Ok I have one; favorite smell?"

Annie was about to answer his question when he interrupted.

"Oh wait no! I know that one… honeysuckle?"

She smiled and nodded, so pleased he had 'a' been listening to her a few weeks back and 'b' he deemed it important enough to remember.

"Yep… for now anyway…"

She smiled.

"Do you have a favorite smell Parker?"

Parker grinned cheekily.

"Yep."

Annica wondered what it could be and tilted her head to the side, she was sure it was going to be food.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or just sit there smiling."

Parker nodded and spoke candidly.

"You."

Annie frowned.

"Huh?"

"You, you're my favorite smell, flowers and candy and something else just as good, but I can't think what it is."

Annica blushed deeply, sure it was the sweetest thing she had ever been told.

Parker on the other hand grimaced.

"Is that creepy?"

Taking his hand she shook her head.

"No… I think you smell good too."

Parker smiled as they sat staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Favorite animal?"

* * *

A little after eleven they packed up the leftover food and Booth took Parker and Molly's bikes back down stairs with Hodgins help. Brennan took the trash down to the first floor shute and Cam and Angela filled the plastic champagne glasses Hodgins had bought with wine and sparkling grape juice for the drivers and kids amongst them.

Paul pulled the tarpaulins down and with Michelle's help folded them back up, while David rolled the rope up.

Brennan walked over to where her daughter was still asleep in Wendell's lap. She wanted Molly to wake before the midnight fireworks, or else she'd be petrified by the loud bangs.

Wendell looked up and smiled.

"Should I wake her Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan smiled.

"Temperance… or Tempe or Brennan if you feel comfortable with informality…"

Wendell smiled and nodded.

"Brennan."

Bones sighed, relived she hadn't made him feel as awkward as she felt.

"Yes… or I can wake her if you prefer?"

Wendell shrugged.

"Ok, I… I don't want her to be scared when she wakes is all."

Brennan nodded seeing he was genuinely concerned.

"She won't, she feels safe with you there were a few times Miss Wick squealed and Molly woke, she went straight back to sleep that tells me she's comfortable with you. She'll be fine if you wake her gently."

Wendell nodded and set about rocking her a little faster to change the motion.

"Time to wake up Munchkin."

Molly frowned and grumbled slightly.

"Hmm, no."

Wendell smiled and tilted her up a little.

"Come on Molly the fireworks will be starting soon and you don't want to miss them do you?"

Molly turned her little face into Wendell's chest and grumbled some more, before turning back and lifting her hands to knuckle her eyes tiredly.

"Wendle I is sleeping."

He listened to her sleepy tone and muffled words.

"Pardon?"

She looked up with a sleepy frown and yawned, quickly covering her mouth as she remembered her manners again.

"I is sleeping."

He chuckled, seeing she was waking a little quicker.

"You're swimming?"

She furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"Sleeping."

He smiled.

"Oh skiing?"

Molly looked around to see if anyone else was hearing this silliness.

"You don't got your listening ears on Wendle, I sayed sleeping, like this."

She placed her hands together palm to palm and placed them under her cheek and closed her eyes as she made snoring sounds.

"See?"

He nodded.

"Oh, sleeping? You were sleeping?"

She nodded.

"Right, sorry Molly, would you like to go back to sleep?"

She looked at him as if he'd grown a second head and shook her own.

"No, I isn't sleepy no more."

Wendell smiled.

"Well then, now you can watch the fireworks."

Brennan who had been watching them smiled, he had done very well and she was oddly proud of both of them.

* * *

Booth and Hodgins returned as Paul, Sweets and David were taking the chairs back downstairs to the kitchen and lounge area on the galley.

"You guys need a hand?"

"Nah I think we're good Booth, thanks."

Booth patted his back as they walked past the three and back up the stairs again to join the others.

"So Booth, you looking forward to telling Parker about the trip?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, when the clock strikes midnight, cover your years, I think he'll either scream his head off or pass out."

Hodgins chuckled.

"Which one would you prefer?"

Booth grinned.

"Ha, not sure yet, I'll tell you after the fact."

They pushed the door and smiled at the sounds of kids laughing and adults chatting, it was a nice night, cold but still the breeze had stopped about two hours ago, making the evening far for enjoyable.

Five minutes to midnight, everyone walked to the wall at the edge of the building, Molly now in her father's arms as they looked out over Washington DC. The street lights went black and the lights around the reflecting pool went out to darken the skies.

Parker looked to Annie as she stood beside him and took his hand they both smiled.

"What is we doing Daddy?"

Molly spoke quietly, feeling a calm heaviness fall over the group as they prepared to welcome in the New Year.

"We're waiting to count Princess."

She smiled.

"I can count too Daddy?"

He smiled.

"Can you count backwards?"

She frowned.

"Backwards? Why Daddy?"

He grinned at her.

"Can you? Count from ten down to one."

Molly frowned further and then looked to her Mommy as she held up ten fingers.

"Ten…"

Brennan dropped a finger.

"Nine…"

She dropped another.

"Eight."

"Ok stop there, when you hear everyone else count backwards you count too and then the fireworks will go off in the sky ok?"

Molly nodded feeling excited for what was to come.

Cam who was on the internet on her cell cued everyone as the countdown approached.

"Ready?"

She waited and they waited; all with bated breath.

"TEN… NINE… EIGHT…"

Brennan held her hands up to Molly so she could along too.

"SIX… FIVE… FOUR! THREE! TWO! **ONE!... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"

Cheers and clapping, hugs and kisses all round, as the fireworks exploded in the sky.

Booth leaned in to kiss his fiancée and smiled as she wished him a happy new year.

"Happy New Year Bones."

Parker leaned in to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Happy New Year Annie."

She smiled, blushing slightly.

"Happy New Year Parker."

She smiled shyly as he leaned in again and placed a very soft kiss to her lips, before reaching out to touch her fringe; he smiled and looked up with his mouth slightly open in wonder.

"It's snowing, look everyone it's snowing."

Fourteen heads looked up and smiled as the years first snow fell lightly onto their faces.

They watched the fireworks in awed silence and listened to the echo of 'aww's and ahh's' coming from street level and across the gardens. As the explosions came to a close, Booth reached into the inside pocket of his jacket for a wad of folded up paper that had been there all night.

"Hey Parks?"

The twelve year old looked up with a bright smile.

"I can't believe its two thousand and twelve Dad, can you?"

Booth smiled.

"Here, have a look at this."

He handed the paper down to his son with his furrowed brow.

"What is it?"

Booth and Brennan smiled.

"Open it, read it."

Parker grimaced.

"This isn't a new list of chores right?"

The group smiled, all trying to pretend they were otherwise occupied as they waited for Parker realization they were going to Australia.

"Just open it Buddy."

Parker looked to his Mom, her expression said she wanted to explode in a good way and he wondered what on earth could have her so excited.

He opened the paper, full of printed text. It was an itinerary.

He looked up to his parents and then back down reading, a few words stood out; Opera House, Harbour Bridge, Sydney, Great Barrier Reef. His pulse sped up.

"Is this… I… is this what we can do if we go to Australia?"

Booth smiled.

"What does page one say Pal?"

He looked down seeing a bunch of numbers and letters; he slowed his scan of the page down and read slowly.

_Ms T Brennan_

_Mr S Booth_

_Miss M Booth (accompanied by 2 adults)_

_Mister P Booth (accompanied by 2 adults)_

_FLIGHT BOOKING REFERENCE #KL556141 via AMEX ************(05-10-2011)_

_Flight UF912 (united) five twenty PM January third, 2012_

_Dulles Domestic to LAX, CA_

_Gate 12_

_CONNECTING FLIGHT,_

_Flight QF780 (Qantas) ten thirty three PM January third, 2012_

_LAX CA to Syd, Australia_

_Gate 32._

His eyes widened.

"Wha… OH MY GOD! REALLY? ARE WE GOING? OH MY GOD…"

Booth wondered if it was possible for someone's face to crack from smiling so big.

"It's true."

"WE'RE GOING TO AUSTRALIA?"

Booth shrugged.

"That's what it says."

Parker looked back down, still stunned and wondering if he'd read it wrong.

"On the third of January…"

Both his parents nodded.

"This year…"

Again he watched them both nod.

"Tha… that's like in three days?"

They smiled and nodded again.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO AUSTRALIA! WE'RE GOING TO AUSTRALIA!"

Everyone laughed as he screamed at the top of his lungs and threw himself into his parent's arms.

"This is so cool, does Mom know, my other mom, she said yes right, Oh my God…"

He spun and looked to his girlfriend.

"Did you know?"

He looked around at the smiling faces.

"You all knew? Oh my God this is awesome."

Annie giggled at his surprised expression, before he hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

She knew he wasn't upset.

"I wasn't allowed Parker; it wasn't my secret to tell."

He kissed her cheek again.

"Mommy why is Parka happy, happy, happy?"

Booth smiled at his daughter's observation of her brother, he always enjoyed seeing how she saw things, to most Parker was extremely happy, but that word didn't exist in the four year old's vocabulary yet and so her brother was happy to the power of three.

"Because Baby, we're going on another holiday and Parker really wants to go."

Molly didn't fully understand, but she smiled at her brother's excitement; it was very contagious.

* * *

Parker had rambled on and on the whole way home making both his parents glad they had held out telling him till now, two days of his constant questions and excitement was going to be trying enough.

Booth smiled at Bones as she tried desperately not to laugh, while Parker awed over the itinerary in the back seat.

"Oh that's cool, oh awesome, yes I can't believe we're doing that, cool."

His exclamations went on and on with each new thing he read.

"Ok Pal, we're home, put it away please and help with the stuff in the back, you can take your bike in and then come back for Molly's ok?"

He nodded as the SUV was parked in the drive and the ignition killed. Pocketing the itinerary he removed his seat belt and slid from the car.

Molly was still awake for now, though she was getting sleepy again, Booth took advantage of her ability to still walk.

"Go on Princess, inside, up to your bedroom and put your pajamas on."

Molly furrowed her brow slightly.

"You is saying sweet dreams still?"

Booth grinned and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Mommy and Daddy will be up soon to say good night."

She nodded and walked up to the front door, where her Mom was punching in the security code, so they could all get into their home.

Parker returned for the second bike and took it round the back through the gate and up to the patio under shelter, before trotting back around the front again to help his parents.

"Done Buddy?"

He nodded.

"Yep."

Booth smiled.

"Good man, why don't you head inside and get changed, we have a busy day in the morning."

Parker smiled.

"Why, what are we doing Dad?"

Booth smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Packing… your Mom wants to go shopping for snacks on the plane and little bits and pieces we might need."

Parker beamed.

"This is gonna be so cool Dad, I can't believe we're actually going to Australia."

Booth nodded, it was easy to tell his son was beyond excited.

"What did Mom say when you told her?"

It took a second for the elder Booth to switch gears and realize his son was speaking of his biological mother again.

"Well for starters, Bones and I asked her, we didn't tell her anything and she and Drew are going to be in the Canary Islands at the same time so there wasn't much to say on the subject."

Parker smiled, wondering what his mother would have said if she wasn't already going away.

"Parks, your mom wants you to be happy too, she doesn't try to upset you."

He nodded.

"I know Dad, I was just wondering."

Booth nodded.

"Ok, go on inside, get ready for bed."

* * *

Annie smiled as she brushed her hair and remembered Parker's excitement on the roof, she had never seen anyone get so deliriously happy before, he had hugged everyone at least twice and cheered so loudly a security guard had come up to check everything was ok.

A knock at her bedroom door made her look up.

"Hey Sweetie, you going to bed soon?"

Annie nodded as she put her brush down and turned.

"Yes, I just need to brush my teeth."

Angela stepped into the room and smiled at her daughter's healthy glow.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

Annica nodded.

"Yes it was wonderful, I've never had a New Year's like that and the fireworks were amazing."

Angela smiled.

"Well you have plenty more coming."

Annie nodded and smiled at the thought.

"Go brush your teeth, I'll wait here."

Annie disappeared into her bathroom, thinking of the goodnight kiss and hug waiting for her when she came out.

Both her parents made a habit of telling her goodnight every night; they would come into her room and hug her, let her get under the covers and then her Mom would kiss her cheek and her Dad would kiss her forehead they switched off the light and left her to her slumbers. She was used to this routine now and she loved it.

* * *

Booth and Brennan unpacked the cooler and the basket, stacking the dishwasher and refrigerating the leftovers.

"You know Bones, come next month, we've been together, in a relationship for a year."

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I am aware yes."

Booth kissed her forehead.

"Best year of my life."

She hugged him tight at the sentiment in his words.

"Mine too Booth."

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

Molly called from the top of the stairs; she was obviously ready for bed.

"Coming Princess."

They both smiled and headed toward the stairs to say goodnight to their kids.

* * *

Booth flopped down onto his back and smiled.

"Wow… now that's the best way to start a new year."

Brennan smiled as she lay beside him panting slightly; both were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Brennan's hair sticking to her face and shoulders in a tangled mess.

"Yeah… felt… ama…zing."

Booth smiled and rolled onto his side facing her; he gently brushed her moist bangs back of her forehead and gazed into her eyes adoringly.

"You are amazing, I've never… no one has ever made me feel the way you do Bones, when we're… when we… do that, what we just did…"

She smiled.

"Have intercourse?"

Booth rolled his eyes in good humor.

"When we do that, I feel… I feel like my life is…"

He thought about how to describe what he was feeling.

"Just beginning."

Brennan smiled sweetly.

"Me too Booth."

He pulled her in close and spent a good amount of time doting on her; dropping tender kisses to her cheeks, shoulders and hands, whispering sweet words in her ear and caressing the body he had come to know so well.

At three she got up for another shower, washing the sweat from her body and getting changed into fresh pajamas.

She walked back into the bedroom and smiled at Booth's form laying sprawled across the mattress.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water, would you like one?'

He smiled.

"Yeah that'd be great Bones."

She walked out and toward the kitchen until she saw a light on from upstairs. Quietly walking up, she listened for any sounds of Molly crying or chatting to her toys that may indicate a problem, when she got to the top she realized the light was coming from Parker's room and she knew exactly what he was doing.

Knocking on the door she opened it slowly and entered.

Parker looked up and smiled a little guiltily.

"Hey Mom."

She smiled at his forced nonchalant tone and held her hand out.

Parker sighed and handed the itinerary over that he had under the covers.

"Thank you, now go to sleep, you have to get up in a few hours."

Parker smiled.

"I can't sleep Mom, I'm so excited."

She smiled, bending down; she pulled his covers up and kissed his forehead.

"Try."

Parker leaned back and sunk into his pillow.

"But I…'

He watched her sit on the edge of his mattress and smiled as she reached out and stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he fought sleep for a moment to try and prove a point but his Mom's touch was powerful and minutes later he was sleeping soundly.

Brennan smiled as she got up slowly; she kissed his forehead again and whispered.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, I love you."

She walked out and switched the lamp off on her way, pulling his door closed, she knew he would be last to wake in the morning.

* * *

Booth was about to go in search of his fiancée when she walked back into the room with two bottles of water.

"Hey, you alright?"

She smiled.

"Yes why?"

He shook his head.

"No nothing you just took longer than I thought you would."

Brennan smiled at his concern.

"I saw a light on upstairs and went to investigate…"

Booth smiled at her eye brow quirk.

"And what did you discover Agent Brennan."

She smiled and held the itinerary up.

"That our son was reading instead of sleeping."

Booth smiled, not surprised by the revelation at all.

"And now?"

Bones handed him a water bottle and sat down with a smile.

"Now he's sleeping instead of reading."

Booth chuckled.

"How'd you manage that? Sleeping pill?"

She shimmied down under the covers after a couple of mouthfuls of water.

"No, I kissed his forehead and told him to sleep and… he did."

Booth nodded, well aware of her power over his son.

"Just like that huh."

She raised her brows and smiled.

"I stroked his hair a little too, but it only took a minute or two and he was asleep."

Booth placed his bottle on the bedside and switched the lamp off, pulling her into his body as he did.

"Well I think sleep is a great idea, don't you?"

She nodded against him they shared a lazy kiss and settled in for a few hours shut eye.

* * *

**End of another, please review.**


	203. Chapter 203

**Disclaimer – No closer than I was last chapter, I'd give up hope of owning them, but my horoscope said something good would happen today and my phalanges are crossed in hopes of getting a call from HH's lawyer. **

**A/N – Are you ready to start packing? Find your biggest suitcase.**

* * *

Monday the first of January was a day filled with excitement. Despite his late night slash early morning Parker was up by seven. He got showered and dressed and then went downstairs to feed the puppies and the piglet, after letting them out to go to the toilet.

It seemed as if Mother Nature was playing games last night, for the small amount of snow that had fallen, was now nothing more than damp concrete path ways and cold grass.

Parker shivered though, feeling a slight chill in the air, though he suspected it had a lot to do with going from a warm house to the cold winter morning air.

"Come on you guys, hurry up."

Delilah and Jasper were on Parker's side they did their business and stood back up on the patio waiting for Duke and Diego to security check the perimeter of the yard.

When they were finally done with nothing short of the final sniff to the air, both puppies cantered to the shelter of the entertainment area and then up the stairs.

Parker chuckled as Diego tripped over his too big feet.

"Oh don't worry Deegs, you'll grow into them… I hope."

The puppy knew he was being spoken to, from his tilted head that much was clear, but the eleven week old, really wasn't comprehending and simply barked his response in that high pitched manner only a large puppy could.

"Ok you guys want food?"

He led them all back inside after picking their bowls up and heading toward the kitchen.

Brennan had one big rule; no animals in the kitchen and despite being the only one awake, Parker Booth wasn't going to break it.

"Sit!"

All four furry bottoms hit the floor, tails waggling in anticipation for what was to come.

Parker smiled at them and moved to the sink to wash the bowls from last night. He filled the electric kettle and turned it on to boil the water, before moving to the fridge and removing the rice, mince, vegetables and gravy mix his Mom had pre-made in a large plastic storage container.

His Mom didn't believe in tinned food, it was full of jellies and fillers, crushed bone and cartilage and rarely contained much meat at all. She had learned a long time ago that whatever the first ingredient on an animal food is that item was the first and foremost in the product and for most items that first ingredient was by-product. Parker remembered his Mom telling him what a by-product was…

**Flashback**

_"Animal by-product is the left over after the meat has been removed."_

_Parker cringed._

_"What's left?"_

Brennan smiled.

"Exactly, in the case of chicken by-product they're referring to feet, feathers, beaks and bone, it's all crushed up in a mincer and a little liver or kidney might be thrown in to account for the name of the food, but it's not particularly nutritious and that's why dogs who eat it, defecate a whole lot more, if it's waste product going in then it's only going to come out."

Parker winced.

"Is that why my friend Lasky has to clean up after his dog and says it leaves huge elephant size poops in the yard."

Brennan nodded.

"The more that comes out of your dog, means the less they're getting from their food."

"But then why do they make food like that."

"It's aimed at simply filling the dog up for a while that's why dogs and cats on tin food and low grade kibbles eat so much, their bodies are simply getting rid of whatever is put in."

"Is that why ours don't eat heaps?"

She nodded.

"Yes, if you eat a packet of chips Parker how long after till you're hungry again?"

He shrugged.

"Not that long."

"And if you eat dinner, or breakfast?"

He shrugged again.

"A few hours."

Brennan nodded.

"Exactly because there is so much more for your body to work with, when the food going in, is actually nutritious."

He watched her sprinkle the gravy in and stir it through the mixture.

"Now each pup gets two big spoon-fulls in the morning and half a cup of premium kibble and two spoons at night with no kibble."

**End Flashback**

Parker dished out the mixture and the kibble from the cupboard, he poured a little hot water over it, like his Mom showed him to release the smells and stirred it to cool a little.

He had found it interesting when his Mom told him that a dog's sense of taste wasn't so great and so they needed strong smelling food to entice them. He wondered if that was why dogs were attracted to eating dead things, because they smelled so strong.

She had told him a dog can taste salty, bitter, sour, sweet but it didn't get much better than that and in actual fact dogs relied more on tasting scents than flavors, so the stronger it smelled the better and warm food always smelled better than cold.

Once mixed, he grabbed Jasper's pre-made 'starter chow' and scooped out a cup, he put some apple in it and a little cantaloupe and mixed it up, before putting all the food on the tray and calling them all outside again.

* * *

At eight o'clock Parker put the TV on and then headed back to kitchen. He took out the bread, eggs, cheese, butter and chives, put the coffee percolator on and set the table.

Molly came down stairs on her own for the first time since moving in, usually she slept through the sun rising and then some. She walked into the kitchen and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Morning Molly, are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Parka can I have juice please?"

He smiled.

"Can you wait just a minute, I don't want to ruin the eggs, go sit at the table and I'll bring it out to you."

She wandered off, still not functioning at the top of her game.

Parker removed the eggs from the heat and plated up four serves, he poured four glasses of orange juice and took Molly's to her at the table. The second lot of toast popped and he buttered it and placed it on the side of his plate, taking Molly's and his to the table after refilling the toaster again.

"Here you go, do you want ketchup?"

She shook her head and picked up her fork.

"Fanks Parka."

He smiled as he heard the toaster go off again.

"Eat and be careful it's hot."

He walked back to the kitchen buttered the third lot of toast and refilled one last time. As he was waiting Parker placed two plates, knives and forks, two glasses of orange juice and two mugs of coffee on a tray, buttered the final two slices and picked up the weighted tray, heading toward his parent's room.

"Mom? Dad?"

He called softly.

"Yeah Parker, what's the matter?"

He smiled at his Dad's voice.

"Nothing, are you guys wearing clothes?"

Brennan smiled as Booth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, come in Pal."

He looked to the tray in his hands and grimaced.

"I can't."

"Wha… why?"

A moment later the door opened and his Mom stood before him.

"Par! Oh Parker…"

She smiled at the tray.

"I made you guys breakfast."

He smiled as his Dad sat up and smiled.

"What's the occasion Buddy?"

The twelve year old smiled and shrugged.

"I just felt like it."

Brennan jumped back onto the bed and smoothed out the covers as Parker laid it down on the mattress and sighed.

"Bit heavy Pal?"

He watched his son nod and shake his arms.

"A bit, I think it's the drinks and the cutlery."

Brennan smiled.

"This looks great Parks."

She handed a plate to Booth and a knife and fork.

"I hope it tastes ok… Molly didn't complain so…"

He shrugged as they both took their first forkful of fluffy scrambled egg.

"Mmm, Par… wow, that's good."

He smiled as his Dad groaned his approval too.

"It's from the cook book I got at Christmas."

"That's awesome Buddy, well done."

He beamed.

"Cool, well, I'm gonna go eat mine."

He got to the door and turned.

"Are we still going shopping for stuff for our trip?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes but shops don't open till ten, so we have time."

He nodded.

"K."

He walked out and closed the door, leaving his parents to enjoy their breakfast together.

Brennan looked to Booth as she finished her second bite.

"This is very good."

Her fiancé nodded.

"Mmm, maybe he won't be a forensic anthropologist and ballistics specialist, maybe he'll be a chef."

Brennan smiled.

"Maybe."

Booth smiled as he bit into his toast and chewed.

"Would you care?"

She looked up.

"If… If he didn't become an anthropologist?"

Booth nodded.

"So long as he's happy Booth, I don't care what he wants to be; so long as he's responsible and happy."

* * *

Annie sat on the living room floor with Toby, she had some string and was playing with him quietly. She was still very tired, but for some reason couldn't fall back asleep and so got up. She had checked on her baby brother and noted he was still asleep and so grabbed Toby and they went downstairs together.

Annica smiled again at the thought of Parker's excitement over their pending vacation, she thought he was lucky, but she also knew he was truly grateful. School went back on Tuesday, which is when they left and as happy as she was for him, she wasn't looking forward to school without him. Parker was good for warning off the physical bullies that push and shove or trip her up and it hadn't happened in a long while, but the twelve year old worried it would return quickly without Parker and his charm.

Annie's parents had both told her last night, before bed that during summer vacation it was going to be their turn for a trip somewhere. Michael would be almost a year old and that was a much better age to go away with than months old. She had inquired where they would go, but both her parents simply said they would discuss it as a family and make the decision together.

She wondered what would happen to Toby if they left though, would he stay here and someone come to feed him or would he stay somewhere else, she knew Booth wasn't overly fond of cats, but then again she had also spied Booth scratching Toby behind the ear when he thought no one was around.

She smiled as he rolled onto his back and purred happily as the string was dangled near his face.

* * *

Booth and Brennan showered and walked out of their bedroom after a wonderful breakfast, to find both kids dressed and watching TV. Booth flopped down onto the couch with them while Brennan carried the breakfast tray to the kitchen.

The kitchen was spotless again and the dishwasher was waiting for the tray of utensils, cups and plates she was holding. She smiled seeing Parker had even taken the trash out.

"Mommy!"

Molly smiled from the kitchen entry way and skipped over to her mother.

"Hey Baby, how was breakfast?"

Molly patted her belly in content and smiled.

"Parka maded me eggies and toast, it was yummy and I had no ketchup."

Brennan widened her eyes.

"No ketchup, wow you must have thought they were really good eggs then."

She nodded exaggeratedly.

"And Parker feeded the puppies too and Jaspa.

Brennan smiled.

"Wow Parker has been busy hasn't he."

Again she nodded.

"Busy like a bee Mommy?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Very true."

She looked to her watch and then back to her daughter.

"Have you brushed your teeth?"

Molly shook her head.

"Ok, can you go brush them please and go to the toilet, we're going to leave soon to go shopping."

Molly nodded.

"K Mommy."

Brennan watched her run off and turned back to flip the switch on the dish washer.

* * *

They reached Walmart at a little after ten thirty, it was busy, lots of cars and lots more people. Sales were continuing since Christmas and people were filling their carts with unnecessary items in a frenzy to get the best for the cheapest.

"Alright Princess, up you go."

Booth lifted his daughter up into his arms, he was in no mood to lose her. He grabbed a cart and placed her in the carriage.

"Sit down and no standing up please, you stay on your bottom."

Molly nodded, watching as her Dad grabbed Parker's arm and lifted it to hold the side of the cart.

"Da…"

"Don't let go."

Parker saw his father was serious and nodded accordingly, he had no desire to upset his dad today.

"Ok."

He held the cart and smiled as Molly poked his fingers as if she pressing buttons.

They walked into the throngs of people, children yelling and screaming, people laughing and talking loudly on cell phones as they discuss what to buy.

"Alright…"

Brennan pulled her list from her bag and smiled.

"Water bottles, let's go."

They wandered around for well over an hour and collected what was on the list and more; candy, gum, dried fruit, nuts, anti-bacterial hand wipes, sunscreen, a tube of shower gel, aloe-vera after sun care, Booth got a cap at Brennan's insistence, because he'd never owned one and would need it in Australia.

They got two more sets of ear phones, one for Molly and a spare just in case one of the three other sets broke while away. Brennan suggested a back support pillow for Booth in the plane and Parker reminded his Mom of the special ear plugs to help with ear pressure.

They got Molly a new swim suit, sure the old one would be too small purchased sun safe shirts for everyone, Brennan insisting on a fifty percent minimum UPF rating.

They purchased rice, mince, frozen vegetables and gravy for the dogs while they were away and a few apples and a box of raisins for Jasper.

"Daddy my bottom is sore."

Booth reached into the cart and lifted his daughter out as they moved into the checkout line.

"Alright, out you get."

He lifted her gently and then placed her on the ground between him and the shopping trolley.

"Don't move from there ok?"

She nodded and watched as he took the things out of the cart and loaded them onto the conveyor belt.

"Mom can I get the new computer game magazine to read on the plane, it has heaps of cool stuff in it."

She smiled seeing the magazine he usually got once a month above the gardening magazine she was about to reach for.

"Ok, but you're not to read it till you get on the plane."

He smiled.

"I won't, thanks Mom."

She handed it over and smiled.

"That it?"

He nodded and walked back to his Dad and handed it over.

"Mom said I could get this for the plane ride."

Booth smiled and placed the magazine on the conveyor, before taking the one his fiancée handed to him and placing it on top of the first one.

* * *

They stopped at the bakery on the way home, Booth opting to go in and get a coffee each for himself and Bones and flavored milk for the kids and some fresh bread for lunch and dinner.

Brennan had decided she would use the left over vegetables in the pantry and fridge and make a pot of hearty vegetable soup for dinner.

They got home just after twelve and carried everything in, placing all the bags on the kitchen table Brennan began to unpack.

"Ok, Bones, whatta you want me to do?"

She smiled.

"Get the suitcases down from the cupboard in the garage and make sure there's nothing living in them, maybe leave them to air outside a while, oh and start the fire in the living room, I want us all to sit down and make a list of what to pack."

Booth smiled.

"You mean you want us to make lists and compare them to your lists."

She grinned as she turned with the bread and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom Jasper's been rolling in dirt again, I think he needs another bath."

Brennan walked out a smiled at the dusty pig waiting at the back door.

"Just grab the baby wipes from my bag, if we wash him too much his skin will dry out."

Parker nodded and walked over to his Mom's shoulder bag, he opened it carefully and peaked inside for the wipes.

"Gee…"

He whispered under his breath at how much was actually in the bag and began to slowly pull things out, diary, purse, address book, cell phone, box of band-aides, bottle of water, granola bars, hand lotion, sanitizer, packet of Kleenex, gum.

He pulled out a small book the size of his palm and smiled realizing it was a photo album, he opened it and grinned seeing his own face looking back at him, he flipped the page and saw him and Molly and then Molly by herself the next page was of her and Booth and then all of them together, another of he and Molly when they were first getting to know one another, one of him as a little kid the second last page had him and his dad at the zoo and then the final photo was of Molly and their dad at the diner.

Parker was humbled that she carried the album in her bag, it was dog eared and bent on the sides, obviously it had been in there a while, he recognized all the photos and none of the photos were older than after Molly's adoption.

Placing the album with everything else he furrowed his brow and looked back inside.

"Parker?"

He looked to his Mom as she approached.

"You have a lot of stuff in here Mom."

She smiled.

"Nothing I don't require on a daily basis I assure you, did you get the wipes?"

He shook his head.

"I don't think they're in here."

Brennan smiled at the pile of stuff on the table.

"That's because…"

She opened the side pocket and produced the packet.

"You're looking in the wrong spot."

He sighed and took the wipes with a smile.

"Thanks Mom."

She nodded scooping everything back into her bag again.

* * *

"Ok so, at the end of the first week I've made sure we're in a hotel with laundry services, so that will cut down on the amount of clothes we need, so first up…"

She looked down to her list.

"At least ten pair of underwear."

Parker nodded and ticked his list.

"Same of socks and make sure at least one pair are thin black pairs you two."

Brennan had already written a list for Booth, Molly and herself, considering she would no doubt be packing those two cases. This family chat was for Parker's benefit.

"Two pairs of board-shorts and your swimming trunks."

Again he checked it off and wrote something too.

"One dress shirt and dress pants plus your dress shoes and tie, don't forget your belt."

He looked up.

"Are we going somewhere fancy?"

Brennan shrugged.

"You just never know, maybe not, but it's better you have them than not."

Booth and Parker nodded as they jotted everything down.

"You will wear your joggers on the plane, but don't forget to pack your flip flops. Now remember it's the height of summer over there and temperatures can get quite high, so don't pack clothes that make you hot."

Parker scribbled out a pair of shorts he'd written down, knowing the fabric made him sweat.

"You will need to pack all your shorts Parker, except those grey stripe ones."

He smiled at the fact he'd just crossed it out.

"At least twelve shirts, do half with collars and half without. Boxers to sleep in all your toiletries except soap and toothpaste, I'll pack that."

He nodded and crossed tooth paste off his list.

"You will need a beach towel and your hat, don't forget it."

The list continued on and on and Parker was pleased to see he had only missed a few things.

"We don't need pillows or anything do we?"

Booth smiled.

"No Pal we're staying in hotels, but I will tell you this…"

Parker looked up paying attention to his father's serious tone.

"We're not staying in penthouses and luxury rooms ok, it's gonna be single rooms, one bathroom, three beds this trip is not cheap."

Parker nodded.

"I don't care about that stuff Dad, we can even sleep in a tent if you want."

Brennan smiled. Parker Booth was much like his father, he didn't need a ton of money to make him happy, he was content with the simple things life could offer; sure the luxuries were fun but he didn't have to have them.

"I think the rooms will be fine Pal."

* * *

The suit cases were brought in from outside and the afternoon of packing began.

Brennan helped Molly first, telling her daughter what to grab and what to leave. They decided on what clothes would be worn on the plane and what her little back pack would contain to occupy her for almost twenty three hours. Water and snacks would be added to the bag on Tuesday morning.

Parker took longer to pack his suit case, he was being careful not to forget anything and was taking pleasure in being precise. He rolled his clothes like his father had showed him for their trip to Yosemite and started with his shoes on the bottom, with any hard objects like his belt, camera charger and batteries, a couple of books and a space for his toiletry case. Next he laid his beach towel over the shoes and slowly began to add his clothes.

Brennan finished with Molly and sent her down stairs to play with the animals, while she headed into her and Booth's room to begin their combined case if possible.

At five Bones entered the kitchen and smiled, Booth was standing at the bench cutting all the vegetables she would need for the soup.

"I soaked some barley too, I know you like it in there."

She walked over and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you."

He took the diced potato over to the pot and added it to the boiling water to soften and remove the excess starch.

"Anything else?"

She smiled.

"Molly needs a shower and her hair washed?"

He nodded.

"Ok."

He kissed her cheek and wandered off in search of his daughter.

* * *

**Done for another, I think one more chapter then to Oz we go. Please review. **


	204. Chapter 204

**Disclaimer – So… how you doin?**

**A/N – Last day before we fly out, are you ready? It's a long one.**

* * *

The kids had both gone to bed, Molly at her normal time of seven and Parker was in bed by nine after spending half an hour in front of the TV trying to convince himself he wasn't as tired as his yawning and heavy lids declared.

"So are you excited Bones?"

She looked up from her curled up position beside him on the couch and smiled.

"For the trip? Yes very much, I have wanted to go to Australia for many years, but have never taken the opportunity, I'm glad we're doing this together."

He smiled at her honesty and although he hadn't thought much about visiting the 'land down under' he was glad to be taking such a monumental vacation with her and their kids.

"So we leave at…"

She smiled.

"I will pre arrange the taxi cab and have us picked up at three PM, I want to account for traffic, lines at the check in counter and security check problems, also a toilet break before we board."

Booth nodded, he knew he really didn't have to worry about anything if he didn't want too, she would have everything under control, of that he was sure.

"Ok and you managed to arrange the car in Sydney?"

"Yes, but it won't be a SUV."

Booth looked at her sceptically.

"What sort of car is it?"

She smiled.

"A Toyota Corolla, it's automatic and has a GPS system and a car seat for Molly."

Booth nodded.

"Ok then."

She smiled.

"Not that it matters, because I'm driving."

Booth's head nearly spun off at the rate with which he turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Booth you're not adaptable when it comes to driving on foreign soil, you remember London?"

He huffed.

"Bones we were in a toy car, it'll be different this is a man's car."

She raised her brows.

"I'm pretty sure they don't have driver requirements as to sex."

Booth squinted at her.

"Wha… no, it's a… never mind, Bones I have to drive, I'm the guy, it's… it's what I do."

"Booth we need to survive the trip, not smash and we have the kids in the car."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Bones It'll be fine, you'll see… and if I… have problems I promise I'll hand the driving over to you, no complaints."

Brennan could see how much it meant to him to drive, to get his family from 'a' to 'b'.

"You promise?"

He nodded again.

"Ok but…"

He smiled and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I know, I know I won't live to see another day."

She tilted her head at his mocking and smiled as he pulled her back into his side.

"I love you Bones."

She grumbled into his shoulder.

"What?"

She remained silent as she felt his arm tighten around her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

He chuckled.

"Nothing? You said something Bones."

She smiled, knowing what a terrible liar she was and that he would see through her instantly.

"No I didn't."

Booth scoffed and suddenly she was on her back, she yelped, but felt completely safe the fact his hand was cradling the back of her skull told her he was still totally aware of his surroundings, despite being one hundred percent focused on her reactions.

"Repeat please."

She simply giggled.

"Repeat what you said?"

She wriggled as his fingers danced at her ribs.

"I didn't sa…"

"Ah…"

He looked down into her sparkling blue eyes and felt that overwhelming desire to just lock himself away with her and never visit the outside world again.

He loved playing with her, no other woman he'd ever been with allowed him to muck about like she did. She enjoyed tickle fights and wrestling and as much as she might protest, she always wore a smile and never got upset. She was sometimes the one that initiated it, usually by goading him, just last week, she had dropped an ice cube down his shirt, because he had told her he didn't feel the cold the second it was done though, she took off through the house and hid in their walk in robe, like a little kid. He smiled at the memory of easily pulling her out and throwing her over his shoulder, squealing like Jasper did when he got a fright. He walked out and had thrown her on the bed; pinned her down and tickled her senseless.

Now she was beneath him and at his mercy again and she looked adorable.

* * *

It was ten past ten PM, Annie had just gone to bed and Hodgins was in the shower, while Angela herself prepared a bottle for Michael. She heard a meow and turned ready to greet Toby, when she saw what he had in his mouth and screamed.

"ANNICA! ANNICA!"

Annie sat up in bed and swallowed as she heard her Mom's scream, her mind flashed through the chores that she had been designated, wondering if she'd forgotten one, a split second later she remembered that even if she had forgotten one her parents now wouldn't care. She threw the covers and back and ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Mom?"

She turned in the kitchen and saw her mother standing on the table holding Michael and looking down at something she couldn't see.

"Mom what are…"

"Toby has a rat; he brought a rat into the house."

Annica furrowed her brow and swallowed, firstly thinking her Mom would now want to get rid of her cat and simultaneously wondering how Toby caught a rat when he had trouble chasing lizards.

She walked around the table and smiled down at her cat, who although he definitely had something in his mouth, it was not a rat. She looked back up to her Mom and smiled.

"You know he can jump up there right."

"Annica get him and it out of the kitchen."

Annie squatted down in front of Toby and smiled.

"Good boy, give it to me."

"Don't touch it; you don't what germs it has oh gross."

Annica giggled.

"Mom it's not a rat or even a mouse look."

Angela cringed and craned her head to see over the chair blocking her view slightly.

"What is it?"

Annie laughed and removed Toby's prey, petting him she stood up and held the dried out Zucchini flower and stem up for her mother to see.

"It's a not so eatable veggie."

Angela blushed feeling very foolish, but at the same time surprised how much the now brown and shriveled flower and stalk looked like a rodent.

"Oh… I…"

Annie looked to her cat and smiled.

"Can he keep it? He's very proud of it."

Angela nodded, feeling it was only right after the commotion she had caused. Annie dropped the dead and closed flower down and watched as Toby batted it across the floor and the chased after it.

"Can you take your brother please?"

Annie reached up for her slightly stunned looking brother and whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Mommy's silly."

Angela climbed down and exhaled to gain her control back.

"Right now… how about we just keep this little incident to ourselves?"

Annica was about to answer when Toby batted his new toy and it flew across the floor out into the hall, where it met an almighty yelp from Hodgins. Annie looked to her Mom and they both burst out laughing at Hodgins shrill 'RAT!'

Annie looked to her Mom and smiled.

"I don't think Dad can tease you Mom, not now."

* * *

Booth chuckled as Bones came out of the bathroom after her second shower for the evening. She was dressed in fluffy grey and black flannelette pajamas with femurs all over them.

"Aww cute Bones."

She smiled as he kissed her neck and released her to collapse on the bed. Brennan smiled as Booth handed her a bottle of water, lid already removed and sitting on her bedside table.

"Here, drink this, I'm going to shower."

She watched him disappear into the bathroom and sighed as she drank from the bottle.

Booth brushed his teeth while in the shower and washed his hair, he hated going to bed with sweaty hair and a romp between the covers always meant a hair washing session afterwards.

He pulled on a pair of clean sweats and left the bathroom, stopping at the thresh hold to the bedroom. There on the bed and sound asleep was his beautiful fiancée, curled up on her side, pillow hugged to her torso as if it was the only life line she had. Her face was relaxed and from a distance even seemed she was smiling slightly, no frown or furrowed brow, no anguished looks or unconscious rocking to soothe the body and mind, just peaceful sleep.

He turned the lamp off on her side after recapping her water and walked to his own side of the bed. The covers were cool as he slid between them and he'd just gotten comfortable when his previously sound asleep girl, rolled over and used him as her pillow; Seeley Booth couldn't be happier.

* * *

Monday 2nd of January, 11:14AM

The puppies and piglet were off leash as they ran toward Annie calling them at the top of her drive way. This would be their new home for two weeks and Brennan knew they'd have a ball, huge yard to run in, multiple people to play with them constantly and tons of land to explore.

Annie smiled as Duke, Delilah and Diego all broke off from their rampage toward her when they caught a scent, Jasper however kept going and she lifted him gently into her arms.

"Hey Jasper, oh you're getting so big."

The piglet grunted and snuffled as he sniffed her clothes and nibbled at her jacket.

"Morning Annica."

Annie smiled as the human element of this family got within speaking distance.

"Morning, Mom and Dad are inside."

As Brennan walked past the twelve year old she kissed her head.

"Where inside?"

Annie smiled.

"Kitchen, Dad's trying to fix the food disposal, Mom wants him to get someone in but he's saying he can do it."

Booth chuckled.

"And can he?"

Annie smiled.

"Not that I could see."

Booth and Brennan smiled and walked toward the open front door, leaving the kids and animals to play.

* * *

"Jack this is not something you muck around with, there's blades in there, what if we have a power surge and you get your hand chopped off."

Booth and Brennan looked to each other as they entered the house and Angela's high pitch tone reached their ears.

"Ange its fine, it's not like I'm sticking my hand inside."

She huffed.

"JA…"

"Hello?"

Angela looked up as she heard her best friend's voice.

"In here."

She smiled tightly as two heads appeared.

"Hey guys."

Booth looked to Hodgins hunched over the sink.

"Problems?"

Angela raised her brows.

"You could say that… my husband's being an idiot."

Hodgins stood up and looked to his wife.

"Angie it's just a simple blockage."

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Yes with blades!"

Jack shook his head and huffed at his wife not understanding he needed to be allowed to fix things in their home, he hunched back over the sink and placed one hand under the sink on the pipe bolt.

Brennan looked to Booth who silently told her he'd sort this out.

Booth wandered over to Hodgins and rested his forearms on the bench.

"How you doin?"

Jack looked up.

"Good, if I could just get this bolt to twist."

Booth nodded, he understood the need to be male in his house, but he also understood the repercussions of having an angry partner, he leaned in a whispered.

"You know Hodgins, even if you fix it, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

He frowned and looked up.

"Wha…"

"She told you not to do something, no matter the outcome; you're in the dog house… so to speak, unless you give in and tell her you'll do as she said."

Hodgins looked to his wife who looked clearly peeved, he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

He downed his wrench and closed the under sink cupboard. He turned and looked to his foot tapping wife, he put his hands up in surrender and spoke.

"Ok, I'll call someone, you're right, but it will have to wait till next week no doubt."

Angela smiled.

"Thank you."

Brennan smiled at her fiancée and silently thanked him for whatever he said to make Hodgins see reason. She hated the thought of her friends arguing, even if it wasn't about something serious.

* * *

Annie walked over and sat beside Parker.

"Are you ok?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

She raised her brows and responded curiously.

"About?"

He looked to her and spoke.

"About going on vacation."

She nodded.

"You're really lucky, are you still excited?"

He grinned and she had her answer.

"Yes, really excited, but I'll miss you, chatting every day and hanging out."

Annie smiled.

"I'll miss you too Parker."

He smiled.

"Dad said while we're away I can't contact you every day either, he said it's too expensive and we won't always have internet, but I'll email you whenever I can and I'm gonna write you letters, maybe even send you a postcard?"

Annica beamed.

"Really? A postcard from Australia?"

Parker nodded seeing her excitement.

"Yup."

"I never received a postcard before, not from anywhere."

He smiled.

"Well I'll send you one from Sydney that's where we fly in to, Mom said we're going to a beach and on a boat ride, so… hey maybe I can find a postcard with a picture of the Sydney Harbour Bridge?"

Annie nodded and smiled.

"You're gonna have such a great time Parker, I can't wait to see all your pictures and hear about it."

He smiled.

"I just hope I don't see a crocodile or anything bad."

Annie smiled.

"You might see one at a zoo?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah but I don't wanna run into one walking down the street or something."

Annie giggled.

"I'm pretty sure you won't Parker they have heaps of dangerous animals over there, but not many people die from getting bitten or eaten."

"Yeah I know… media really makes things worse than they are. We had a discussion in class last year and heaps of kids thought that Australians all talk like Steve Irwin."

Annie laughed.

"That's funny."

Parker looked up as he heard his sister cry out, he saw her lying on her belly and knew she had fallen over on the gravel drive.

"Oh… that's gonna hurt."

He ran over.

"Are you ok?"

Molly looked up with watery eyes and then started crying. Annie came over too and helped Parker stand the four year old up.

"Shh, it's ok."

He brushed her hands off, revealing a few little scratches and rough skin, but her jean covered knees seemed fine.

"Look Molly it's not bad."

She looked at her hands and saw the little specks of blood and cried more. Parker hugged her and kissed her head.

"Come on let's go see Mom and Dad they'll make it better."

He walked with her inside and as soon as they were in, both sets of parents came running to see what had made Molly cry.

"What happened?"

Parker watched his Mom kneel down in front of his sister, concern on her features easily seen.

"She was running and fell on the drive."

Hodgins winced, he'd been thinking of having the drive way sealed and now had suddenly just made up his mind. Once winter was over and the ground dried out, he would get some quotes and have a smooth concrete laid.

"Aww Baby, show Mommy."

Molly held her hands out and watched her Mommy blow gently on them, soothing the sting.

"Come on; let's go wash the dirt off huh."

Molly nodded, not seeing her brother wince in knowing that washing hurt more than the actual breaking of the skin.

Mother and daughter walked slowly to the guest bathroom off the hall.

"I'll grab the first aid kit Bren."

"Thanks Ange."

Brennan lifted her daughter onto the bench and turned on the taps allowing the water to run warm. Temperance took her daughter's palm and covered it with her own gently, applying a little pressure, before holding both their hands under the running water. Molly watched as the dirt turned the water brown and then it went clear again.

She grabbed the soft hand towel and laid it on Molly's lap, after removing their hands she placed Molly's little palm down on the towel and applied pressure downward.

"Ok you just hold your hand against your knee ok?"

Molly nodded as her Mommy repeated everything with her other hand.

Booth walked in and smiled, his daughter had stopped crying and was currently concentrating on whatever her mother was doing.

"Hey Princess, feeling better?"

Molly sniffled and nodded a little unsurely as her Daddy approached.

"Mommy's making you all better huh?"

Again Molly nodded and watched as her Mom placed her other hand down on the towel also.

Booth watched on as his apparent 'Cold Fish' tended to their daughter, both emotionally, mentally and physically. Brennan lifted Molly's left hand and looked to her palm.

"That looks much better doesn't it Baby?"

Molly looked at her hand and nodded, without the dirt and little rocks, it really didn't hurt as much. She allowed her mother to check the other hand and nodded when asked if it looked better.

"Ok, we'll get Daddy to carry you out and we can go cover them up."

Booth scooped his daughter up and smiled as she rested her tear stained cheek against his shoulder as they headed back out the kitchen. Brennan took the towel with her intent on taking it home and washing it before bringing it back tomorrow morning.

Angela had taken out her trusty Paw Paw cream and some band aids for Molly and Hodgins had found some chocolate chip cookies in the pantry, he was only too happy to share if it made his Mouse forget about her wounded hands.

Booth sat his little girl on the kitchen bench and looked to her hands which she was sheltering against her body.

"Daddy kiss them better?"

Molly held her little red palms up and pouted.

"Make it no more ouchies Daddy."

He gently kissed her palms and blew against them as he moved back a little, letting Bones in to finish the job. He always loved seeing her like this, so maternal and attentive, he had many memories of her being this way with Parker, when he was little.

They covered the scratches and set Molly at the table to have a glass of milk and some cookies, while lunch was being prepared.

* * *

The kids enjoyed lunch immensely, fresh sandwiches and rolls and juice was given. After the table was cleared, Parker taught Annie how to feed the dogs and pig, he gave her a piece of paper with instructions and ran through it with her, she asked her questions and received the answers she needed and then it was off to the large cat door, Hodgins had installed in the service porch door.

"Just hold it open Parker and call them through."

Each puppy sniffed around the door but refused to step through.

"I think they can smell Toby maybe."

Parker nodded at his girlfriend.

"We need some treats."

"Toby has liver treats, will they eat them?"

Parker shrugged.

"I'll ask Mom."

Parker let the flap go and walked back into the living room.

"Excuse me Mom?"

Brennan looked over as did the others.

"What's the matter Sweetie?"

Parker walked a little closer.

"We're still trying to get them all to go through the cat door, but they won't, Annie said she has liver treats for Toby, can the puppies have them too, I'll give Jas raisins though."

"So long as there's no added taurine in them it's fine."

Parker furrowed his brow.

"What's that?"

"Taurine is an amino acid Parker, dogs produce their own in their bodies and shouldn't be given food with it present, cats require it in their food to help prevent kidney failure this why there is specific 'dog' food and 'cat' food sections at the supermarket and pet stores."

Parker took in the knowledge and nodded.

"Cool, I'll check if it's got it."

The adults watched him run off.

"Honestly Bones I don't know how you fit all this stuff in your head."

The others nodded, constantly surprised by her wealth of knowledge.

* * *

At three thirty the Booth family left the Hodgins's to meet Bec and Drew for dinner. Angela had wanted to take them all to the airport, but Brennan declined, saying she didn't want to impose and it wasn't fair for Angela to drive all the way from work to pick them up and drive all the way to Dulles and then back to work. She gave up after realizing they weren't going to allow it and although she could just show up at their door, she didn't want to make them feel awkward so dropped the persistency.

Parker's good bye to Annie had been teary for both kids, Parker mainly because Annie had let a few tears fall first and he hated to see her upset.

He promised once more he would email her and send a postcard or two and he would write a small letter a day and keep them, handing them over when he got back, so she would know he thought about her every day.

The family went home, showered and dressed and by four thirty they were on the road heading toward town for pizza.

* * *

Bec and Drew were already at the pizzeria when the Booth clan arrived.

"Hey Mom, hey Drew."

Bec got up and smiled.

"Hey Sweetie, did you have a good day?"

Parker grinned.

"Yeah, we took the dogs and Jasper up to Annie's they're staying there while we go to AUSTRALIA."

Bec laughed as her son said that one word as if he was going to explode.

"Haha, so you had a good New Years?"

She smiled at her Son's 'duh' expression.

"I'm so happy this is gonna be such an awesome trip."

Drew shook hands with Booth as he approached holding Molly to his hip, it was strange to see the little girl so timid, usually she was happy to be independent these days.

"Hey Molly."

Molly didn't respond with words, just held her band aided hands out for him to see.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

She sighed.

"I falled over, Mommy maded it better and washed it all off and Daddy maded it better and kissed it, but it still ouchies."

Drew smiled.

"Well I think I know what will fix it all up."

Molly tilted her head waiting for his solution.

"When you finished all your dinner, what do you say to a big bowl of dessert?"

Molly smiled and looked to her Dad for permission.

"I think it sounds like the perfect way to make your hands better Princess."

Molly grinned and looked to her smiling mother who tapped her nose.

"So long as you don't make yourself sick Baby, now, do you still need to use the bathroom."

Molly nodded and smiled as her father put her down to go to the toilet with her Mommy.

* * *

One super supreme, one half plain cheese, one half vegetarian and one meat lovers pizza later the family was all caught up on vacation plans and New Year's stories.

Bec and Drew's New Year's evening almost ended in disaster when someone ignored the boats rules and was smoking on the deck. A breeze whipped up off the water and the hot ash from a cigarette blew into the life vest and flare chest and set off the flares on board, the remaining vests caught fire, setting of the entire supply of emergency flares and causing the boat to head back to shore early.

Parker told his Mom that Annie had learned to ride a bike on the roof of the Jeffersonian lab and Bec had agreed it would be an interesting story for her to tell people as she grew up.

Bec listened to her son, as he asked her a hundred rhetorical questions, about snakes and spiders and jelly fish in Australia, she knew he was trying to show how excited he was, but in actual fact he was beginning to scare her.

"Ok Parker, how's about we not talk about the thousands of possible ways you could die overseas."

He grinned.

"Mom, like twenty three million people live there and hardly any of em die because of animals."

"It's not the point Parker; you need to be careful ok."

He smiled seeing her concern.

"I will Mom, I swear."

She nodded as the waitress came over and took the dessert order.

The adults discussed travel times and time difference, trying to organize best times for contact while away.

When dinner was all said and done, hugs were given, warnings taken on board and happy travel wishes passed on the family separated and went in different directions, keenly aware of the distance that would soon be between them.

* * *

**Ahhh that took ages, so not how I planned for this chapter to go, but the muse will do, what the muse wants too. Please review.**


	205. Chapter 205

**Disclaimer – So, I'm flying them all out of the country… adios HH **

**A/N – Ok facts about Oz, our country is broken up into 6 states and two territories. We are traveling with the Booth clan up the East Coast from Sydney to the very very tippity top (well as far as we can go). YES we are missing out on A LOT, but most people need more than two weeks to see this fair land. Please be aware that unlike most countries, over here, driving for an entire 12 hours (non-stop) will not necessarily get you out of one state and into another, our country is BIG. **

**Google is a great tool guys and gals, I urge you to use it, if you don't know a word punch it in, most Aussieisms are in there , you never know, you might find out something you never knew you never knew, any probs ask away. Let's go.**

* * *

Brennan was up first on Tuesday morning, she showered and dressed, gathered the dirty clothes from the last two days and went to the laundry, before then heading straight to the kitchen.

Parker had woken to the sounds of his Mom in the kitchen, he could always tell when it was her over his Dad; his Mom was much quieter and she hummed. He got out of bed and had gone straight for a shower. Once dressed he emailed Annie to tell her to have a good day at school and to please take notes for him, little did he know, his Mom had already gotten his class schedules and homework and the teachers had printed off the appropriate texts and accompanying lessons.

Parker had also emailed Henry last night, he had asked that Henry let him know if Annie had any trouble with any of the kids at school and to let him know, despite being excited for this vacation, he was still worried for his girlfriend.

Gathering his dirty clothes he took them downstairs to the laundry and put them in the machine, just like his Mom had reminded him to do last night, he closed the laundry door out of habit to keep the puppies out and walked to the kitchen to see his Mom.

"Morning Mom."

Brennan turned from where she was fixing the percolator and smiled.

"Morning Sweetie, you hungry?"

He shrugged.

"A little."

He looked to the white foam on the oven door and frowned.

"What's that?"

She looked to where he was pointing and edging closer.

"It's oven cleaner, keep away from it please.'

He stepped back heeding her warning, it wasn't often she issued them so it made the ones she did all the more fear provoking.

"Why are you cleaning the oven?"

"Because it's dirty and I don't want to leave it that way while we're away, plus, it will give it time to air out if I leave it open."

He nodded, completely satisfied with her answer.

Breakfast was going to be a mix up of whatever had to be used eggs, toast and milk on cereal. Brennan also decided she would cut up the rest of the fruit and during the day they could all snack on it.

"Parker can you get the juice from the fridge please, it will have to be finished also."

"Yep, do you want the milk Mom?"

"Yes please, I'll put a little in my coffee and then the rest is for cereal."

He nodded, taking it over to the bench near the percolator.

"Thanks Sweetie."

She looked to his eyes and saw he still looked tired.

"Did you sleep badly Parker?"

The twelve year old looked up and smiled.

"I was too excited, my brain kept telling me if I fell asleep I might miss the plane."

Brennan smiled and cupped his cheek as she kissed his forehead.

"Your father and I would not have let that happen."

Parker smiled, pouring two and a half cups of juice and then moving to the sink to rinse the empty carton before it went into the recycling bin.

"I know, it's just what my head was saying to keep me awake."

She nodded.

"Right well, perhaps you can sleep on the plane."

Parker nodded and smiled, though he knew it was unlikely, at least not until much later in the second flight.

"Maybe."

She smiled at his tone.

"You will, it's a long flight and the reason I chose a flight at night."

Parker shrugged, still not convinced he'd be able to settle.

"Where's Dad?"

Brennan looked to the clock and saw it was just on eight.

"Asleep, could you go and wake him please?"

Parker grinned and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

Entering his father and mother's room quietly, Parker smiled at his Dad in bed, sound asleep. He crept over slower and leaned down closer to his father's ear.

"WAKE UP DAD!"

Booth shot up in bed and noted his son in his hysterics.

"Come ere you."

With lightning fast reflexes, Booth's arm snapped out and caught his boy around the waist before pulling him down onto the bed and tickling the life out of him.

Parker squealed in a manner that had Booth remembering when his son was much younger.

In the kitchen Brennan smiled as she listened to the laughter coming from her and Booth's room. She had hoped sending Parker in there would give father and son a little time to reaffirm their bond and relationship before being cooped up altogether for just over two weeks.

* * *

Angela sat in the front seat and watched her daughter walk into the school grounds. Annie had voiced concerns last night, over the other kids at school and how they would treat her without Parker there. Parker had unintentionally become his best friends body guard and though he was happy to protect her, he'd never set out to be the reason as to whether she got bullied or not physically.

She used get shoved and pushed and have her hair pulled, things thrown at her, slammed into lockers and other school yard stand over tactics that made her wish she was bigger and stronger, but since Parker had been by her side at every available moment, bullies seemed to leave her alone.

Angela and Hodgins had told their daughter that if she feels threatened or victimized in any way, she's to scream out as loud as she can. Bullies continued bullying because their victims stayed so quiet about it, scared to make a scene, but this enabled the bully to continue with their antics under the cover of silence. Angela had told her the bigger noise you make about it, drawing attention to the bully the more likely the bully will back off, because they're cowards and their power is predicated, upon the victim being too afraid to do anything about it.

So Annie was prepared to scream at the top of her lungs, Hodgins told her to get other victims to join in, name the bully and together yell and scream and put focus on that person's actions.

The twelve year old hoisted her back pack a little higher and before ducking into the school building, she waved to her Mom, who she knew was still watching. Her Mom had also told her to call if she had any problems.

* * *

Booth checked the security of their home, placing a padlock on the side gate into the back yard and another on the pool gate. Brennan diverted all their mail to the Lab and got the delivery service to hold the local paper from being thrown on the front lawn.

Three lamps inside were on a timer, one in the master room, at the front of the house, one upstairs at the back of the house and the other in the hall. The fish tanks were also left on, giving both Parker and Molly's rooms a dull glow from the back. Booth locked the shed, not particularly wanting his lawn mower and edger to go missing and disconnected the gas bottle from the barbeque.

All spare keys were left on the hall stand and the internal door to the garage was locked from the inside. All electrical items except the fridge and fish tanks were pulled from the wall and the answering machine was set, though anyone who knew them personally knew they were going away.

Angela and Hodgins were going to come down periodically and check the house and the fish, Annie said she would scrape the footpath of snow if needed to make the house seem tended too instead of deserted. All in all there was nothing for the owners to worry about while they were away.

Parker zipped his case up after checking it for the third time today and attached the little plastic tag lock to it.

"K ready Dad!"

Parker called from the top of the stairs, there was no way he could lift his case and so his father had said call when it was ready to be taken down the steps.

At two thirty PM Brennan called the Taxi Company to make sure their pre-arranged cab hadn't been forgotten. The service lady confirmed it and told her the cab was already en route and about fifteen minutes away.

Brennan took the water bottles out of the fridge and placed two in her bag, one in Molly's and one in Parker's. She added the same trail mix to each and cookies and dried fruit. To the kids she gave a packet of plain potato chips each and created a small hole in the bag, to prevent it exploding in the plane cabin from pressure, she knew well all this stuff would have to be thrown away before boarding again in Los Angeles, but she hoped it would save them buying snacks until after dinner in LA.

Booth took all four suitcases; due to all of his and Bone's stuff not fitting in one, out to the porch and told Parker to sit on the step and wait, his son was again reading the travel itinerary and working himself up again.

It was strange to be dressed in summer clothes when it was cold out the weather report was calling for snow over the next few days and Parker just hoped they got out of the United States without any blizzards snowing them in.

"Ok quiz me Booth. "

He smiled sweetly at her and chuckled.

"Do you love me?"

She slapped his arm and jutted out her hip.

"Come on seriously the taxi will be here soon."

"Ok, passports?"

She held up four.

"Flight booking slips?"

Again she held them up.

"ID, credit cards and personal details?"

She pulled her condensed purse out.

"Hire car conformation?"

"Yes, you just need your license."

He pulled his wallet out and showed her all he had and then handed it over to her to place in her bag with everything else.

"Umm, addresses of the hotels we're staying at."

She held up a small note book.

"All in here."

Booth nodded, he knew she had everything, he was simply amusing her.

"Water, candy, gum, food and stuff for me to do on the plane?"

Brennan smiled.

"I have your i-pad and your head phones."

Booth smiled.

"Thanks Bones, Kleenex, hand wipes, ear plug thingies."

"Yes, yes and yes."

Booth sighed.

"Ok I thi…"

"MOM! DAD! TAXI'S HERE!"

They both scanned the kitchen for any appliance still on, Booth checked the back door again and they both headed toward the front door, Brennan grabbing Molly and Parker's bag of the bench along with her own and Booth, grabbing Molly off her rocking horse.

"Say bye to Theodore for a little while."

Still in her father's arms the four year old waved to her horse.

"Bye bye Feodore."

* * *

Annie walked out of her last class for the day, she was about to sigh in relief at having avoided trouble all day when she heard Angelica's high pitch shrill call.

"HEY ANNIE!"

Annica turned, already on edge and holding her back pack tightly.

"Me and Charmaine and Cindy are going to the mall, you wanna come?"

Annica frowned, slightly confused.

"Excuse me?"

Charmaine walked over and smiled.

"Hi Annie, did Angel ask you? Are you gonna come, it'll be fun?"

Furrowing her brow further she tilted her head to the side.

"Umm, I can't, I have homework and… study."

Angelica nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, we should totally study, hey let's study together?"

Annie didn't know what was going on, but she was feeling a little out of her depth.

"Oh well… my… I have chores and stuff, sorry, maybe another time… I… I have to go, my Mom's waiting."

Cindy smiled and nodded.

"Ok, see you at school tomorrow then?"

Annie nodded, she spared them a final glance before she hurried off to her locker to retrieve her school books.

* * *

Brennan and the kids sat in the back of the cab, while Booth took the front passenger seat.

"Good afternoon everybody, you are going to the airport yes?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah Dulles thanks."

The man nodded.

"Good, good, we will take Chain Bridge Road Yes? There is an accident on George Washington Memorial Parkway, should make trip about fifty minutes ok?"

Booth looked to Bones who shrugged.

"See this is why I also like to be early."

Booth smiled and looked back to the driver.

"That's great thanks."

The driver started the ignition and turned the car around to go back the way he had come. He set the meter and they were off.

The trip was quiet, both kids opting to not talk much in the company of a stranger, both kids were also leaning into their mother, one subconsciously because he was cold the other consciously because she was seeking comfort in her strange surroundings.

The round about getting back onto GW parkway was choked, cars honking as everyone scrambled to push through before one another. The driver eased in and took the second turn following the road toward the airport signs.

Booth looked to the meter and rolled his eyes, he hated the way cabs charged. The way he calculated this particular trip was going to cost at least forty seven dollars and all they'd done was sit in a stinky cab.

* * *

Pulling into the airport, Brennan smiled when she realized both Parker and Molly were now asleep in her arms.

She rocked them both gently, calling to each one back and forth till consciousness called them.

"Are we there? Are we at the airport?"

Parker looked out the window and smiled when realized they were indeed about the start the vacation of a lifetime.

"Mommy, I'm very firsty."

Brennan kissed her daughter's head and smiled.

"There's water in your back pack, you can have some when we get out of the car."

Molly nodded, pulling her little bag onto her lap and waiting for her Daddy to open the door.

Booth smiled as Bones handed him his wallet to pay the driver. They had gotten a credit card for their joint vacation account, each swipe would take money from it only so they could easily track their spending and it started right now.

"Fifty two and forty seven cents thank you."

Booth grudgingly held the card up and was handed the card chip reader.

"Credit thanks."

The driver nodded.

"You want receipt Sir?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah thanks."

The man nodded and printed the two copies out, one for his fare and one for his records.

"Ok then all done, I will get your bags."

As the man got out, Molly whispered.

"That man has a funny hat."

Parker smiled and hushed her, while Brennan set about to explain.

"It's not a hat Baby, it's called a turban that man's religion asks he wear it."

Molly frowned, not comprehending, but she was side tracked when the door opened and her Daddy was there to help her out the prospect of getting her drink, now closer than before.

"Fanks Daddy."

Molly stood on the side walk, quickly joined by her Mom and then her brother, she dropped her back pack down on the pavement and opened it to fetch the bottle.

"Mommy please can you open it?"

Brennan loosened the cap and twisted it off.

"There's a straw in there, pull it out."

Molly looked in her bag and found the blue straw with a bendy bit and handed it to her mother to place in the bottle. As Booth thanked the driver again, Molly drank.

"Ok do we need a luggage trolley?"

Brennan shrugged.

"All the cases have wheels, Parker will you be right with yours?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I can wheel it, I just can't lift it."

Booth nodded.

"Alright then, I'll take ours, Parks can have his and you can have Molly's..."

They each nodded and took hold of the handle on each case.

"To the check in we go."

* * *

"Hey Sweetie how was school?"

Annie smiled tightly.

"It was fine."

Angela stroked her daughter's hair back behind her ear.

"Is everything ok, you seem a little… pre occupied?"

Annie looked to her as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yes I just… I think… I think Angelica and her friends were being… nice to me?"

Angela smiled.

"Well that's a good thing right Honey?"

Annie shrugged.

"I guess… I dunno… maybe they're just playing a trick on me or… you know trying to make me comfortable before they do something bad."

Angela felt bad for her daughter, trust should be easy at this age, not full of stop signs and cautions.

"Lull you in into a false sense of security?"

Annie nodded.

"Yeah that."

Angela started the ignition and pulled out.

"Well, just take it slowly then, feel the situation out."

Sighing, Annie nodded.

"Yeah… I guess."

Angela smiled.

"Ice cream?"

The twelve year old smiled and nodded, knowing they were off to Franco's.

* * *

The check in line was substantial and once more Brennan was grateful she organized them to be early. They stood with hundreds of other holiday makers, everyone anxious to get their luggage checked so they could be at their gates on time. Airports were always a place of sweet anticipation and nerves on tender hooks. Whether it was coming or going, it took a certain type of person to find an airport relaxing and that person was someone who was prepared enough to arrive at least two hours before their flight was due to board.

"Hello, have you got your flight details?"

Brennan held them up and smiled as the lady at the counter took them and tapped away at her computer keyboard.

"Wow, Australia? Have you been before?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No, it's our first."

The service lady smiled.

"Well I hear lovely things from most, just this morning a gentleman and his wife were going back for their third visit."

"Third, wow."

Brennan wasn't going to say anything about the cost, but she would bet that couple were very wealthy retirees.

"Yes, he said each time they say it's their last visit and they end back there a few years later."

Booth smiled, wondering if they would ever go back again after their visit.

"Just pop your bags up one at a time to weigh."

Booth did the lifting up onto the conveyor belt and watched as the case was tagged and sent on its way, he repeated three more times, before their passes were stamped and they were sent on their way.

Booth rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"LA here we come."

* * *

Security was easy, with all six check points open and working, Brennan took Molly's bag and gave it to the man on the screening belt.

"That's my bag Mommy!"

Brennan smiled at her daughter's frown.

"You'll get it back, hang on."

She watched it disappear and was about to say something when a dog barked and caused her to turn around and forget about her back pack.

"Puppy."

Molly pointed to a large shepherd at the gate way into the main thoroughfare.

"Yeah Princess, but no petting him that puppy is working."

Molly frowned as she looked to the dog, it didn't seem to be doing much of anything except sniffing the air.

Molly looked to her Mom who was holding her hand out and calling her to walk through a door way without a door.

The older man with the metal detector wand smiled as the little girl looked up as she walked through.

"Mommy that's just a little bridge."

Booth followed through after her and smiled at her astute observation. He smiled politely at the man and allowed the wand to pass in front and behind him.

"Kids huh?"

The man chuckled.

"Yeah they sure say the sweetest things."

Brennan and Parker grabbed their bags as they came out of the screening tunnel.

"Thanks Mister."

Parker shouldered his bag and waved at the man as he felt his Mom's arm loop around his shoulder and usher him away.

"Ok let's grab a coffee and drink and maybe a little snack to hold us over till dinner in Los Angeles."

They all but Molly nodded, she was too busy looking around.

"Daddy we has seen this before now."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other proudly, pleased their daughter was starting to recognize places besides the children's shelter.

"That's right Princess, do you remember when we came here last time?"

Molly nodded.

"We comes here to go on the air plane and go see the place with the horseys and the trees."

Brennan smiled, the horses at Yosemite had left quite an impression on their daughter and it was because of this impression the four year old asked Santa for a horse. Brennan knew it was only a matter of time until her little girl asked for a real horse.

"That's right Baby, well done."

She smiled.

"And Daddy spitted his drink out."

Brennan laughed; apparently her father had also left an impression. Booth shook his head.

"Memory of an elephant when she wants to."

Bones pressed her lips to his bicep and smiled.

"Well we don't get to pick what we remember Booth, you must have really made an impact on her."

Booth nodded, he knew she was mocking him, but couldn't really care less, so long as his family were happy, he was happy to be the brunt of their jokes forever.

* * *

They wandered through the concourse and stopped at Capitol Grounds Coffee, it wasn't too busy and there were seats and tables available to sit at. They picked a clean table, off to the side and sat.

"Ok remember, just something light, we have a three hour stop in LA and we'll get dinner there."

Parker looked up to the board and read the chalked up menu ideas. He knew whatever he chose would have to be relatively healthy, neither parent would allow him flat out junk when they had candy and stuff for later.

"You see anything you like Parks?"

He squinted.

"I dunno… maybe I'll just wait till dinner?"

Booth looked to his son and little stunned.

"You're turning down food? Are you sick Pal?"

Parker smiled at his father's jovial tone.

"No… maybe I'll just get a small milk shake?"

Booth nodded.

"Ok Buddy, if that's what you want, you know the flight is about five hours right, you're gonna be ok?"

Again Parker nodded.

"Yeah and I saw a granola bar in my bag if I get hungry."

Booth shrugged he wasn't going to argue and so looked to his daughter.

"What about you Princess, do you want something to eat?"

Molly shrugged.

"Fries Daddy?"

Molly pointed to a lady walking past with a plate of cheesy fries and Ketchup.

"Well how about we get a plate of fries and we can all share."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Can we skip the cheese on them please, too much dairy and flying is never a good idea."

Booth nodded in agreement.

"Ok drinks, what do we want?"

"Apple juice Daddy."

Booth noted her choice and turned to his son.

"What flavor shake do you want Bud?"

"I change my mind, I'll get apple juice too please."

Booth smiled.

"Parka… you is getting like me."

He smiled.

"Nope, you're getting the same as me."

She shook her head.

"Nah ah, I sayed it first."

He grinned.

"I'm older."

Molly frowned.

"So… I still sayed it first and you copied me."

Molly folded her arms across her chest and scowled.

"Ok that's enough, both of you."

Brennan gave them both a pointed a look, before patting Parker's knee under the table to tell him to stop goading his sister, he smiled and gave in.

"Fine you win Molly."

She beamed, her brother was actually copying her, it must mean she made a good choice and she was suddenly very proud.

The service was very fast and before Booth had even made it from the ordering register to the payment register, his menu items were plated and trayed and waiting for money exchange.

"There you are Sir, enjoy."

"Thanks."

He grabbed four sugars, two stirring spoons, poured on the ketchup and added a little salt, grabbed a handful napkins and two straws, before heading back to his family to eat.

* * *

The walk through the concourse was stagnated. They stopped at the Concourse Concessions News stand, where Booth purchased the new Cars Now magazine, which hit stands today for the first time this year.

They stopped again at Smithsonian Museum Store, where Parker wanted look around, with his Mom and so Booth and Molly waited by the big window so they could watch the planes taking off.

The four finally made it to gate twelve, where they found a group of seats out of the way, put their bags down on the ground and waited till they were called to board.

* * *

**Please review.**


	206. Chapter 206

**Disclaimer – Unless you know something I don't, nothing has changed.**

**A/N – wheels up….**

* * *

They stood in line as they boarded the plane, for the next few hours or so they would be in economy class. Brennan was thankful she had been able to procure four seats together though, meaning they didn't have to sit next to strangers.

"Good afternoon, could I che…"

Brennan handed over the boarding passes and smiled at the woman on the gate.

"Thank you, have a safe and enjoyable flight."

She handed back the passes and they all walked down onto the aero-bridge toward the plane itself.

They were welcomed and directed to their seats in the center of the cabin. Parker moved into their seats first and then Brennan, Booth lifted Molly and placed her in the seat next and then he sat on the isle.

"Ok take whatever you want out of your bags and then we need to put them under the seat in front, so water bottles, snacks, things to do."

She looked to Parker.

"Remember, don't do all your fun stuff straight away."

Parker frowned as he opened his back pack, he hadn't looked in it since leaving the house and there seemed to now be a stack of papers in there. He pulled them out and looked at them, before smiling when he realized what they were.

"Did… did you get my school work?"

He looked up to his mother and watched her nod.

"It's important you don't fall behind."

He nodded, pleased that he would be very occupied for the plane trip.

He took out a pen and then closed the bag and moved it gently under the seat with his feet.

Brennan handed out candy and gum and put Molly's ear plugs in, Booth had helped their daughter, take out her water and her coloring book and crayons, before also placing the bag under the seat.

The flight attendants walked up and down the aisle closing the overhead compartments and telling people to fasten their seat belts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome aboard United flight UA nine one two to Los Angeles, please fasten your seat belts and secure all bags under the seat in front of you or in the overhead holdings. We ask that all cell phones and electronic equipment be now switched off for take off, you may turn them back on when we level out, please if your cell phone has a flight mode change it now."

Booth watched as Bones cell was switched off and placed in her bag before pushing it under the seat too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we ask you please watch the front for this very quick safety demonstration before take off."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiddo, how was school?"

Annie smiled at the sound of her Dad's voice on the phone.

"It was ok, Angelica and her sheep asked me to go to the mall with them, but I think that maybe they're gonna play a trick on me."

Hodgins winced.

"Oh Kiddo, well maybe see what happens by the end of the week huh?"

Annie nodded and sighed.

"Yeah… are you coming home soon?"

Hodgins beamed at the question, he loved how anxious she always seemed to be to see him.

"Yeah soon, I have a late meeting at the Botany department, can you tell your Mom?"

"Yup, what time will you be home? We made chicken and vegetable pot pies, it's Tempe's recipe."

"Aww yum, you're making me hungry, hopefully I'll be back about six thirty, seven ok?"

"Ok, love you Dad."

"I love you to Annie."

They each said goodbye and hung up the phone.

* * *

The plane took off on time and without delay, Molly didn't seem as phased by the noise and sensations as she usually did and Brennan wondered if perhaps she was getting used to flying, she did still hold onto both her parents hands though and look at them for reassurance that everything was fine.

Parker chewed on his gum furiously, wanting to avoid pain in his ears at all cost.

"Calm down Sweetie, you're going to dislocate your mandible."

Parker smiled and slowed his chewing, not particularly wanting to dislocate his jaw either.

"I just don't want my ears to hurt Mom."

She smiled.

"I think from now on, you can wear the ear plugs I bought you too, save you worrying so much."

Parker nodded and rested his head against her bicep, smiling when she bent her arm up to hold her palm to his cheek and caress his face. Parker sighed, her touch was always so comforting and full of love, her hands were cool but made him warm and he always felt so relaxed under them.

The plane stopped its climb and leveled out the sounds of people turning on laptops and electronic items filled in the din of engine noise.

"Are you going to do some of your studies now?"

Parker nodded.

"Yep, I wanna get it all out of the way, but is it ok if I ask you for help sometimes?"

Brennan smiled.

"Of course, I'll gladly help."

He smiled and dropped the tray table down, placing his work sheets on the table he took out his pen and began to read.

Molly was already coloring, her little pink tongue caught between her teeth in concentration. Booth had noticed that Molly was using her imagination more now, where once grass could only be green, here she was coloring it red and the sky was yellow, though the four year old was still as neat as ever; trying very hard to stay in the lines and getting frustrated when her crayon strayed.

Booth opened his car magazine and Brennan opened her gardening magazine she'd picked up from the store on Sunday, she had plans to make her veggie patch the best veggie patch in North America.

Trying to focus on the magazine articles was not easy, she felt locked in and cramped. The cabin was a little stuffy and was adding to her anxieties about lack of space, she now remembered why she always opted to fly at least premium economy. She took a deep breath and looked around as a child somewhere began to cry, she closed her eyes and sort of wished Booth was sitting beside her, he had a way of making her feel better when she was on edge.

* * *

At ten to seven PM the flight attendants came around with trash bins and collected any rubbish they may have accumulated. Passengers were asked to return seats to upright positions and open window blinds. Once again all electronic devices were to be turned off and all bags needed to be pushed under seats or stowed above.

Brennan handed out gum and candy once again ear plugs were returned to ears as the cabin was told to prepare for landing.

* * *

Annie fed the dogs and the pig and Toby, her cat was curious about the other visitors in his domain, but he wasn't curious enough to approach. He'd been sitting at the window sill most of the day watching them bound about haphazardly, tripping over their own feet and jumping out at each other; ungraceful creatures, whatever they were.

Toby ate his food quickly, unwilling to share if requested, he ate his fish and his kitty Krunch, drank some water and jumped back up at the window sill again, hopefully out of the way, though pleased when his servant petted him.

"Hey Kiddo."

Annie spun with a smile as she heard her father's voice behind her.

"DAD!"

She skipped over and hugged him as he hugged her back and kissed her crown.

Annie pulled back slightly.

"You're late."

Hodgins semi smiled, half winced.

"Is your Mom cranky?"

Annie smiled and shook her head.

"She's bathing Michael, I don't think she knows."

Hodgins exaggerated his relief and winked at his daughter.

"Good, is the table set?"

"Not yet, I just fed the animals, it's a bit like working in a zoo."

Hodgins smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked to kitchen in preparation of setting the table together.

* * *

"Ok so who's hungry?"

As they walked up the aero-bridge into the main concourse of Los Angeles Airport, both kids and Booth all answered in the affirmative.

"Alright we have three hours, let's go get our bags and grab the shuttle to The Tom Bradley International Terminal."

The airport was busy, but they made it down to the baggage claim and grabbed their belongings, before finding their way out to the shuttle service for Qantas passengers.

Shuttles ran every fifteen minutes and it was a good thing too, their bus was full within five minutes of pulling up to the curb. Their luggage was stowed underneath and they were off.

"Mommy is we driving all the way to our vacation with these other people?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"No Honey, we'll be getting off soon."

Twenty minutes later they were in the line to recheck their baggage the lines were minimal for now and Brennan and Booth were glad they had been able to be one of the first to get their luggage from pick up.

Tickets were checked and bags tagged with an extra bright yellow sticker tag before they were sent on the way on the conveyor belt. The woman directed them to security and reminded them to throw away all food and drink items before going through the check point.

* * *

As they walked the main thoroughfare of TBIT, avoiding the hundreds of other travelers Molly was first to smell what they would be consuming for dinner.

"PIZZA!"

Sure enough not forty feet away was a flashing sign saying 'California Pizza Kitchen' and the smell was very enticing.

"Ok, Molly want's Pizza, Parks, what about you?"

He nodded to his dad and gave a shoulder shrug that told his father the twelve year old was beyond caring he was just hungry now.

"Yup, it smells good."

"Bones?"

She shrugged thinking they had pizza last night and she would now have to enforce some healthy eating when they got to Australia.

"Pizza is fine, just please don't get those stinky little anchovies, we have a long flight ahead of us and I don't want to be smelling dead fish every time you open your mouth."

Booth smiled and kissed her temple as he stood beside her.

"No anchovies, got it."

Molly looked up and frowned.

"Where is the deaded fishies Mommy, I no see them."

Brennan sighed, she had momentarily forgotten about her daughter's obsessive love for the water loving creatures.

"No Sweetie, there's no dead fish, Mommy was just saying she didn't want to see any."

Molly nodded.

"That's bad Mommy."

Brennan smiled, she had noticed her little girl was beginning to say 'that' more often now instead of 'Dat' and enjoyed the thought about the progress she had made.

"Yes it would be very bad Baby, should we go and eat now?"

The four year old nodded as she was scooped up into her father's arms as they cut across the concourse to get to their dinner.

"Mom do we get food on the plane too?"

Brennan placed her arm around Parker's shoulders and walked with him into the open plan restaurant.

"Yes we will get a couple of light snacks, breakfast, lunch if you want it, dinner and then an early morning light breakfast again if you want it, before we land in Australia."

Parker beamed, getting excited at the mere mention of their vacation destination.

"I can't believe we're going to Aus…"

"Hi can I show you to a table?"

Booth nodded at the waitress dressed in black and red with a cap on her head.

"Sure."

She led them over to the far wall and waited for them to sit.

"Been here before?"

Booth looked to Bones, he was going to ask if she had been here with her extensive traveling, but the way she was looking around told him it was a new experience for her too.

"No, first time."

The young girl smiled.

"Right well, pizza toppings are on the wall, we do thick or thin base and small or large sizes. Due to health regulations, we cannot do take out or box up left overs."

Both Brennan and Booth nodded.

"We have a variety of soda's and juice, tea and coffee, order when you come up to the counter and the refills are free."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Excuse me, do you have rest rooms?"

The girl shook her head.

"Not in here, no, but there's three restaurants to the left of us and then bathrooms are just before the elevators."

"Thank you."

Brennan excused herself from the table once the waitress left, she asked the kids if they needed to use the toilet, both declined and so she walked out, taking her bag with her, after giving Booth his wallet from within.

Booth ordered while Bones was gone, two pizzas, one whole meat lovers and one half vegetarian and half cheese for Molly, who generally picked little bits of topping that had fallen off and placed them on her pizza. He got two lemon sodas, one coffee for himself and the fact it was after seven a tea for his fiancée.

"Parka is we going home soon?"

Parker looked to his sister and shook his head.

"No, not for a while, remember when we left Yosemite and I said this was just a vacation, because you didn't want to leave?"

Molly nodded.

"Well we're going on another vacation, but much further away."

Molly frowned.

"How far? Can we still see our home?"

Parker shook his head again.

"Nope, remember we went to the beach with all the water and the sand and the waves and Dad held you and you said how big it was?"

Molly nodded again.

"Well we're going over all the water as far as you could see, to another land called Australia, we're gonna see kangaroos and koalas and crocodiles and learn heaps of stuff and meet new people who talk funny…"

Parker tilted his head at the last part.

"Well to us they talk funny, to them we talk funny."

Molly furrowed her brow, sometimes her big brother talked a lot. She sighed and looked up as their Dad came back.

"Hey Mom not back yet?"

Parker shook his head, watching as his Dad laid their drinks out. Booth looked to the entrance and wondered if the ladies rest rooms had a line up or if something else had happened. He knew how much his girl hated crowds and it was very busy out there. Booth thought he would give her until their food arrived and if she wasn't back he'd go look for her.

Booth looked to both kids as they sipped at their drinks and smiled, he was glad they were taking this trip and hoped that for Parker at least, it would be something he remembered for a long time to come.

"Mom's taking a long time Dad…"

Parker looked to the door and then his Dad.

"I don't like it."

Booth chuckled at his son's mature tone, but he also didn't like it.

"Yeah, I want you to stay here with your sister, you don't move for any reason and you stay as long as it takes for me to come back ok?"

Parker nodded, he'd heeded these words many times over the years and knew that no matter what, his father would come back.

"Yup."

Booth got up and walked to counter, asking if the girl behind the counter could just make sure his kids don't leave.

"No problem Sir."

Booth smiled and walked out to the left of the restaurant and headed to the rest rooms the waitress had directed Bones too earlier. There was a huge line out the door, but he couldn't see her. Walking over he asked the cleaner if she could pop in and ask if Temperance was in there, he explained she'd been gone a while and didn't like crowds so he and kids were getting concerned.

Nancy smiled, she did this a hundred times a day, though usually for kids, walking in, she called out.

"TEMPERANCE! IS THERE A TEMPERANCE IN HERE?"

Brennan turned from the sink where she was washing her hands and smiled.

"I'm Temperance."

Nancy smiled.

"Sorry love, your husband is outside, he's a little worried for you."

Brennan dried her hands and nodded as she looked at the crowd in the door way.

"Thanks, I'll just be a moment."

Nancy walked out and looked to Booth with a reassuring smile.

"She'll be out in minute Honey, just washing her hands."

Booth sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

He watched her walk away and looked up as Bones walked out.

"Hey, sorry if I embarrassed you."

"It's fine the line-up was quite excessive."

She looked at the increased flow of people traffic on the main concourse and swallowed tightly.

"It's very busy here isn't it? My last flight from here was at four in the morning, it was virtually empty."

Booth smiled and held out his hand to her.

"Come on, we'll walk on the outer edges."

* * *

Michael was asleep and Annie was sitting with her parents in the lounge room watching TV, her Mom was plaiting her hair, gently running her fingers through the growing strands as she sat on the floor at her mother's feet, while her Dad used his socked foot to occasionally bump the book she was reading.

"DAD!"

He chuckled at her whine and mocked back.

"ANNIE!"

Annica giggled and went back to reading, knowing in a few minutes she would have cause to whine again.

* * *

By the time they finished dinner it was eight fifteen PM, Molly was yawning constantly and rubbing at her eyes, if she didn't sleep soon she was going to be a very cranky little girl.

Brennan took her daughter to the toilets and Booth took Parker under the guise of needing to go himself, in actuality he didn't trust the safety of airports as far as kids went, or anywhere for that matter, almost eight hundred thousand children get reported missing every year in the US, he wasn't about to have his child become statistic if he could help it.

"We'll meet you out here."

Brennan nodded as she carried Molly into the rest rooms and joined the now much shorter queue.

A woman came bustling in a short time later, with a young boy who was obviously in great need of the facilities. Brennan smiled and felt compassion for both the boy and his mother.

"Here you go before me."

The woman smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, he'll be very embarrassed if he has an accident, go."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Bones watched the woman usher her son into the cubicle, his little jeans already down to his knees. Brennan smiled and shook her head as the door to the toilet closed. She remembered once when Parker was young, she had taken him to a small fair, Booth had been working and begged her to watch Parker for an hour or so.

They had been about to go on the Ferris Wheel when a five year old Parker exclaimed he needed to pee bad. She had carried him to the toilets but no one had offered to let them ahead of the line, despite Parker's anxious state. He had been so scared he wasn't going to be able to hold it, he was holding himself in fear. In the end she had taken him into the gardens behind the toilet block and allowed him to relieve himself.

By the time they got back to her apartment, he was complaining about being sore. It turned out in his stressed out state and his wish to not wet himself he had held himself so tightly his finger nails broke his skin through his shorts. She had made him promise to her that from then on, if ever needed to use the toilet that he never tried to hold it and to her knowledge, he hadn't, now he was always the first to suggest toilet breaks and rarely past up an opportunity to use one.

The woman exited the cubicle with her son looking relieved.

"Thanks for letting me go first Miss, I drank too much."

Brennan smiled.

"You're welcome Sweetheart."

The woman nodded in appreciation and they wandered over to the sink, while Bones and Molly headed in.

* * *

"Was Mom alright when you found her Dad?"

Booth smiled as his son washed his hands thoroughly.

"Yeah the ladies toilets had a big line and she had been waiting in it."

Parker nodded.

"She looked different when you guys came back, like… you know when you scare a raccoon and they get really big eyes."

Booth chuckled.

"I won't tell your Mom you just compared her to a raccoon."

Parker smiled.

"You know what I mean Dad."

Booth nodded and held the paper towel out to his son.

"You know how your Mom feels about crowds and it's been pretty busy in here."

Parker nodded.

"I guess, but she's alright now right?"

"She's fine Pal, stop worrying, just hold her hand and she'll be very appreciative."

Parker grinned, he had no problem with that.

* * *

They made their way to the gate thirty two, stopping to get some more gum, a bag of candy and bottles of water, before they found some seats. Booth laid Molly down across one seat, her head on her Mother's lap and her little pink cotton blanket covering her curled up body as she slept on.

Parker had asked about some of the stores in the airport and so Booth offered to take him to a few of the shops they'd passed by, it was easy to see his son didn't want to fall asleep yet and was fighting with the sand man, in all truth, Booth had rather Parker stay awake as well, at least until they got on the plane and settled in their seats.

Bones opted to sit quietly with Molly the four year old would be able to get at least two hours sleep, before she would be jostled about as they got onto the plane. She had insisted they go and while they were gone, she would reread the pages of her magazine she had been trying to read on the plane earlier.

"Ok, where do you wanna go first Pal?"

Parker tried to see through the crowds but he was far too short, his Dad's hand on the back of his neck stayed a firm grip so as not to separated.

"Umm, I saw a shop called Kidsworks, it had games and stuff I think."

Booth nodded also remembering he'd seen it.

"Ok but remember Pal, we're not buying anything, we've already spent over a hundred dollars and we haven't even left the States yet."

* * *

By nine the waiting area was beginning to fill up again and Brennan was wanting her fiancé and son back.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up to the young guy with a heavy looking back pack.

"Oh umm yes, sorry my hus…"

She stopped herself automatically and then continued on, after all he was her fiancé and that made him almost her husband.

"… band and son will be back shortly."

He nodded and walked away to try and find another vacant chair.

Ten minutes later said almost husband and her son came into view, Parker was dragging his feet now and Brennan knew he was tired, especially considering his lack of sleep last night and his early morning and excitement filled day.

"I was starting to think you two might have gotten lost."

Booth smiled and leaned in, dropping a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Nope, just trying to keep someone awake, we did a little lap of the terminal, did you know they have six Hudson News stands in this section alone?"

Brennan looked at her son and smiled, she closed her magazine and wrapped her arm around his shoulders pulling him to her chest.

"Sleep, you will have to wake up in about an hour or so."

Parker mumbled his reply and sighed as sleep claimed him.

Booth chuckled and shook his head.

"Softy."

Brennan wrinkled her nose cutely and smiled at both her kids asleep against her again.

"Ok Bones so how does this losing a day, gaining a day thing work?"

She smiled.

"Basically Booth we will take off at ten thirty our time, it's Tuesday now, when we land in Australia it will be just after eight AM Thursday…"

Booth wrinkled his brow trying to do the math in his head.

"Sydney is nineteen hours ahead of us."

Booth nodded.

"And the flight takes fourteen and half hours?"

She nodded.

"Yes, so we should sleep as much as we can, especially the last eight hours."

Booth nodded.

"Right."

She smiled seeing his apprehension.

"The idea is that by the time we land, it will be morning and we would have had enough sleep on the flight to function as if it were a normal day this will help prevent jet lag; worst thing we can do, is get off the plane, go to our hotel and sleep the Australian day away, we need to get in their time code, which means we sleep the next fourteen hours away."

Booth smiled.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

She grinned.

"Don't get used to it."

Booth chuckled as he relaxed back into his seat and gazed at her with their kids.

* * *

At ten PM Brennan made the decision to wake both kids for a toilet break before boarding in half an hour, according to the flight schedule they would be boarding on time at ten thirty three.

Parker woke quickly and easily, jumping up and nearly colliding with his Mom's chin.

"Wha… sorry, are we going? Is it time?"

"Easy Pal, toilet break then it'll be time."

Molly didn't wake quite so readily.

"Come on Baby, we're going on the plane soon, do you need a toilet break?"

She grumbled and felt herself be lifted into what she knew were her father's arms. Brennan packed away her magazine and Molly's blanket and they set off through the now very quiet airport concourse. There were still a lot of people about, but everyone seemed more docile and in not such a rush as in earlier hours.

They made their way to the rest rooms and then back to the waiting area where Parker endeavored to wake his sister a little more, by goading her into another argument about whose back pack was better.

Booth shook his head and smiled at their kids, before pulling his fiancée against his torso and hugging her tightly.

* * *

**Ok, so done for another, please review.  
**


	207. Chapter 207

**Disclaimer – make no profit, claim no ownership and… I'm forgetting something, maybe I'll remember it later…**

**A/N – To Oz…**

* * *

They were one of the first called to board, thanks to Hodgins upgrade and after the almost five hour flight in coach to Los Angeles from Washington, Brennan was pleased as punch about it. She was sure flying coach again, would have had her clawing at the walls after fourteen hours; or anything after two really.

They were directed to their seats by a flight attendant, with bright blue eyes and ash blonde hair pulled back into a bun.

"Hi there, my name's Kate and I'll be in charge of the business class cabin throughout the flight, so if you folks need anything, just give me a shout."

"Thanks Kate."

Booth looked down to his son who was smiling as the young woman walked away.

"Is that what an Australian accent really sounds like?"

Brennan smiled as Booth nodded.

"Yeah Pal why?"

Parker shrugged.

"What were you expecting? The crocodile man, Steve Irwin?"

Parker chuckled.

"No, but… more different."

"I dunno, TV shows and movies always make them sound weirder, like I watched this show once and it had Australian characters in it and they sounded like the Beverly Hillbillies."

"Yeah I wouldn't go by that Parks, media does all sorts of things to make money."

Parker nodded a little disheartened that shows that had the power to teach the truth, simply lied to make more money, he wondered if there were any shows he could watch that showed the truth and thought that perhaps he could ask Kate, when she came around again.

* * *

Brennan asked Parker if he wanted the window seat, to which he jumped at, Molly was beyond caring, falling asleep where she stood. Brennan sat beside Parker on the aisle, while Booth lifted Molly as he took his seat across the aisle from Bones and he eased Molly into the seat beside him.

Brennan handed Booth, Molly's blanket again and the little woolen puppy from her back pack.

Parker who was wide awake again after checking out the seat and all its bells and whistles, pulled out his homework and his pen and after kicking his shoes off and bringing both legs up to sit lotus style, he wasted no time and began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Kate, welcome aboard Qantas Flight QF seven eighty, business class non-stop Los Angeles to Sydney. While we're preparing to take off, please have a look through the emergency response plan, located in the arm rest to your left, fasten your seat belts and ensure all bags are stowed under the seat in front of you."

More people filed into the cabin, smiling faces and excitement abound. Seating was filling fast, two seats by every second window on both sides of the plane were full and four seats per row in the center had two people per row so far; thirty two business seats in total and two lavatories at the front and two galley's one front and one back according to Booth's quick recon of the cabin as he walked in.

The curtains were drawn separating premium economy from business class, Kate jumped back on the PA.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to taxi across to the runway, if I could have your attention for just a moment, I would like to tell about some of the features of business class…"

As Kate told them about the extending footrest and the adjustable head rest, the pop up tray table and the entertainment features including TV hidden in the arm rest, another flight attendant walked around handing out the complimentary amenity bags.

"Cool."

Parker pulled out socks, and eye mask, small tooth brush and tooth paste tube, he grinned at the size of the tube and held it up for his Mom to see, she smiled at his excitement and kissed his head, so pleased he was getting to experience this when he could act unnecessarily ecstatic over tooth paste. She looked to Booth who was also looking at the tube and trying to contain his jubilance in accordance with his age, but she could tell he was just dying to exclaim about its size and how cool it was that he got a pack.

The plane engine rumbled to life, having been relatively quite as it made its way to the take-off run way.

Parker looked up as the safety demonstration began, Brennan and Booth were both pleased to see was paying attention and silently repeating the words Kate was speaking. He turned behind himself to see the light for the exit behind their seating arrangement and worked out the one's in front were closer and in an emergency he would run to the front not the back.

"Here…"

His Mom handed him his ear plugs.

"Put the gum in your mouth too Parker the plane's about to take off."

Sure enough the plane vibrated and began to move, little orange lights outside the window flashed as they passed by them and turned onto the runway itself, it bumped along and then stopped again. Parker took his Mom's hand as he watched the red light outside turn green and the plane fired up.

Booth wrapped his arm around Molly, ensuring that even in sleep she felt safe enough to not wake. She grumbled and rested her little head against her Dad's side, falling deeper into her dreams.

* * *

Brennan watched Parker do his homework for about an hour, before he fell asleep with his pen in his hand and a frown on his face. She took the pen and his paper work, tucked the tray table away into the armrest and tilted his chair back.

The dinner cart slowly made its way down the aisle for those who had ordered it upon booking their flight. It was not a standard in flight meal but offered on request at time of booking, Brennan had declined on behalf of her family knowing they would eat at the airport before boarding.

Breakfast, a hot lunch and dinner and the following breakfast, plus snacks every ninety minutes were complimentary and a standard part of all flights over the International Date Line longer than twelve hours, although the option was there to decline and many did, finding the copious amount of food unnecessary when you were stationary. Some however found a full stomach helped them sleep longer and so consumed each meal and regular snacks.

"Would you like any drinks Sir? We have a selection of complimentary liquors and some of Australia's finest wines, red or white, juice, coffee, tea or water and basic soft drink like Coke, Lift, Fanta and Sprite."

Booth smiled at the soft drink reference he was so used to hearing soda, he was momentarily confused until she gave examples.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

The woman, whose name badge read Tori smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

Another hostess handed out a set of head phones to a passenger, she smiled and looked at both Molly and Parker sound asleep. Leaning down she whispered and offered pillows and a blanket on her next trip through in few minutes, Brennan accepted for all four of them and hostess nodded.

"Sure thing Ma'am, won't be a second."

Booth looked to his fiancée and smiled, she was tired and he knew it wouldn't take her long to fall asleep also. He yawned and hoped sleep would come quickly to him as well.

* * *

Molly woke with a start, she sat up and rubbed her eyes; this wasn't her bed room, she wasn't even home, a small amount of panic set in, before she turned and saw her Daddy sleeping beside her.

The four year old yawned and rubbed her eyes, she needed the bathroom but didn't know where to go and she knew she wasn't supposed to wake anyone up. She bit her bottom lip not knowing what to do, but she didn't want to make a mess.

"Hi Sweetie, my name's Kate, you're Molly right?"

Molly looked to the lady and gave a small nod, but backed away a little.

"You were sleeping when you came in last night, would you like anything to drink? Some water?"

Molly shook her head and whispered.

"No fank you."

She knew better than to take food and drink from strangers.

Kate smiled the young girl seemed a little anxious and she wondered if she was feeling unwell.

Standing up to her full height she turned to the blond haired boy she'd spoken to a little while ago.

"Parker? Your sister's awake."

Molly smiled seeing her brother stand up and wave to her.

"Parka, I gotta go toilet."

Kate smiled thinking that answered her question about the little girl's angst. She watched as Parker stepped past his sleeping mother, careful so as not to wake her.

Molly looked at her Daddy and saw she wasn't going to be able to get past him, his legs were stretched out all the way to the chair in front, she frowned.

"Come on then, I'll take you."

"I stuck Parka."

Kate held her hands out and smiled.

"Come on Possum, stand up on the chair."

Molly looked to Parker for instruction, he nodded and she stood up hurriedly, holding her arms out as Kate leaned in and lifted her easily over her Dad and onto the ground.

"Molly looked up to Kate and wrinkled her brow.

"My name is Molly, I is not Possum."

Kate smiled and tapped the little girl's nose, before squatting down.

"Well, Possums are very cute and you're very cute so I called you Possum."

"Daddy sayed I is Princess and Mommy says I is Baby and Wendle says I is Munchkin, Auntie Angie says Angel and my Uncle Hodige says I is Mouse and…"

"Molly do you need to pee?"

She looked up her brother and scowled.

"It's rude to inrupt Parka."

Kate giggled as Parker rolled his eyes and smiled apologetically at the hostess for being held up by his sister's rambling.

"Do you need to pee?"

She nodded furiously as if suddenly remembering how bad she needed to go.

Kate stood up again and pointed to the far side of the cabin.

"The one on the right is free if you hurry."

Parker took Molly's hand and they hurried up the aisle, Parker whispering a loud 'thanks' over his shoulder as he went.

* * *

At four thirty AM breakfast could be smelled throughout the cabin and those who weren't awake slowly began to stir. For most five hours or more sleep time had passed, breakfast would be eaten, toilet breaks had and perhaps a few would stretch their legs, in a couple of hours the International Date Line would be crossed and with it nineteen hours gained, making Wednesday a distant memory and Thursday in its very early hours. Food would now come every few hours.

Booth woke first and looked to his right to find the seat he had left his daughter in empty. His heart pounded as his pulse sped up, until he heard her giggles and relaxed. Scrubbing his hand over his face he yawned and pushed his chair into an upright position. He smiled as he looked to his left, Bones was still asleep a slight frown on her brow told him she would wake soon, by the window, Molly was sat on Parker's lap as he read to her quietly from her book of nursery rhymes.

Booth smiled as Kate walked by.

"Morning Sir."

She spoke quietly and continued on her way. Booth stood up and yawned again, his back needed a good stretch, the lumber pillow he was using was a great help and he silently thanked his fiancée for watching out for him.

Molly and Parker looked up and smiled.

"Morning Dad, Daddy!"

Molly had certainly mastered the very loud whisper.

"Shhh, morning guys, let's let your Mom sleep huh?"

"Hmm I'm awake."

Booth smiled, he leaned down and kissed her wrinkled forehead.

"Morning Beautiful."

She smiled.

"Morning… ugh, what's the time?"

Booth looked to his watch and furrowed his brow.

"I have no idea the time difference thing is just stupid."

Brennan smiled and rolled onto her back to stretch, she looked to her kids and smiled, reaching up a single hand to touch both their faces tenderly. Both kids beamed at contact with their Mother first thing in the morning, Booth chuckled, he loved watching them, it never got old.

"Right I'm going to the rest room, being only semi reclined throughout sleep is far more conducive to filling ones bladder."

Parker and Booth smiled as she got up, dropping her blanket back to the seat, and grabbing her Qantas Amenities pack and her comb from her bag, before wandering off.

* * *

Annie stepped back slightly as Angelica grabbed her hair gently.

"Wow Annie, your hair is so soft, which salon do you go to?"

Annica raised her brows, Angelica and her group had been chatting to Annie all day as if they were best friends.

"Huh? I don't."

Angelica looked surprised.

"Really? But it's so soft."

"Let me feel."

Karly stepped forward intent on running her fingers through the end strands of the plait. Annie stepped back again.

"Umm, I really have to get to the library, Henry's waiting for me."

Charmaine turned her nose up.

"Henry, ugh, why do you hang out with that loser?"

Annie scowled.

"He's not a loser, he's very nice, you don't even know him."

Angelica looked to Charmaine and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Geez Char, don't be so judgmental of people."

Annie was surprised how quickly they turned on each other, it was like watching National Geographic or Animal Planet.

Whitney waved as she approached.

"Hey girls, where are we sitting today for lunch?"

Angelica smiled.

"Annie suggested we go to the library, we're gonna meet Henry and hang out."

Whitney smiled.

"Cool."

Annie frowned; when was this decided she wondered.

"Actually Henry and I are going to study for this afternoon's history quiz."

Angelica nodded.

"Annie that's a great idea, you're so smart, come one let's go."

The girls ushered Annie toward the library the twelve year old wondering if Parker's absence had turned the world upside down.

* * *

Breakfast consisted of an English muffin with a selection of spreads, eggs, sausage, fruit salad or cereal to those who wanted it. Tea, coffee and juice was also available.

Molly and Brennan swapped seats, allowing Booth and Bones a little time together. Molly was quite happy to next to her brother, she colored and he did his homework for school, hoping to get it finished before they landed.

An hour and a half after breakfast, more refreshments and snacks were provided, most people declined, though Booth found the older lady on the opposite side of plane stuffing food into her purse rather amusing.

Booth put his hand up as Tori walked past.

"Excuse me."

She smiled.

"Yes Sir."

"What's the time please."

Tori looked at her own watch and smiled.

"Just after twelve thirty AM on Thursday Sir, we crossed the date line about forty five minutes ago."

Booth nodded and thanked her as she wandered off again, Booth looked to Bones.

"So when should we go back to sleep?"

Brennan lowered the armrest so it sunk down beneath the two seats, curled her legs up and leaned into his chest. Booth smiled and held her close and tight, he'd missed her during their first sleep.

"Anytime from now on, we have seven and a half hours till landing and we should try to be awake at least an hour before."

Booth nodded, leaning across to Molly and Parker.

"Hey, you have a little bit longer and then more sleep."

Parker nodded, but Molly was unimpressed.

"Daddy I only just woked up."

Booth smiled.

"Look out the window."

Parker lifted the blind and smiled at the darkened sky, Molly's confused face was priceless as she scratched her head and huffed.

She looked back to her father and wrinkled her brow.

"But I already sleeped Daddy, I is not sleepy no more."

Booth nodded, knowing it was asking a lot, but he also knew she hadn't slept usual twelve plus hours, so he was confident if she lay back quietly she would fall asleep again.

"Try ok?"

She nodded, not one for going against her father's wishes and requests.

"Ok Daddy."

Booth smiled and sat back in his seat properly, he and Bones had discussed the benefits of flying late at night and the biggest benefit was the long period of nighttime they would fly through; a good eleven hours worth.

"Daddy?"

He looked over and smiled.

"Yes Princess."

"Is you and Mommy sleeping more too?"

Booth pushed back into his seat and revealed Bones head on his chest.

"Mommy's already sleeping again see?"

She made an 'o' of comprehension with her little mouth and settled back in her seat.

"Goodnight Daddy."

He smiled.

"Good night Princess."

Molly sat quietly coloring for all of two seconds before looking to her dad again.

"Daddy?"

Booth felt Brennan smiled against his pec and he squeezed her hip in good nature at the fact their daughter couldn't settle.

"Yes Princess."

"Daddy is not gonna read me a story?"

Booth groaned as he opened his eyes and looked across at her sweet little face, he was helpless against her and was about to give in when Parker took pity on his Dad.

"I was gonna read to you Molly, please?"

Molly looked to her brother and beamed, Booth looked to his son and silently thanked him.

"Daddy you not worry about a story, Parka sayed he will read to me."

Booth nodded.

"Ok Princess, I won't worry."

He turned back again, re-establishing his hold on his fiancée and slowly allowing sleep to claim him again.

* * *

The bell for final classes rang, Henry packed up his stationary and belongings, he looked to Annie who also seemed a little uncomfortable with the new state of social standing.

"Annie you dropped your pencil."

The twelve looked to the lead and briefly wondered if Angelica had , had time to booby trap the stationary to explode. She took it slowly, frowning slightly at Angelica's stupid grin.

"Thanks."

The blonde flipped her hair and giggled.

"That's ok silly."

Annie looked to Henry and rolled her eyes, smiling when Henry mimed the word 'psycho', in regards to Angelica's flipped behavior.

"What class have you got next Annie, want me to walk you there?"

The idea of it sent Annie into a spin and she answered on auto pilot.

"No, I'm fine, I know the way… thanks."

She stood up and pulled her back pack on, before hurrying out with Henry in toe.

"See ya later Annie!"

Came the chorus of high pitched tweens.

* * *

Breakfast made its way around again, it seemed the Booth clan slept through lunch, dinner and all the snacks in between, it was currently ten to seven AM and by all accounts they would be landing in a little over an hour.

Tori offered tea, coffee or orange juice made with one hundred percent freshly squeezed Australian oranges. She also had Australia's favorite cereal Weet Bix with milk or toast with various spreads including the famous Vegemite.

Each got a bowl of cereal and a slice of toast, Parker jumped at trying Vegemite, he'd heard one of his teachers say she was expecting it to taste awful, but when she left Australia a few years ago, she realised it was the first thing she missed.

"Have you ever had Vegemite before Parker?"

He looked up and smiled at Kate as he shook his head.

"Nup, but my teacher said it was good."

Kate smiled and nodded.

"You wanna know the secret?"

She placed her hand up to his nose as he moved to sniff the little single serve pack.

"Don't smell it."

He looked to his parents who were also listening with a smile, Booth who had already smelled the dark brown paste was cringing and was now unsure about spreading it on a perfectly good slice of toast.

"But I'm gonna smell it when I go to eat it."

Kate smiled.

"Trust me mate, it smells way different when mixed with butter, so put that on first."

They all carried out her instructions, including the two ladies in front of them and the man behind them. Kate watched and asked Booth if he minded if she helped Molly. He shook his head and watched her with gloved hands butter the toast with the white plastic knife, all the way to the edges.

"Ok now spread the Vegemite a little at a time, I've been eating this stuff for twenty eight years and that little amount in the container, would do me for two or three slices."

They all spread it on watching as the melted butter and the Vegemite mixed together.

"Is that enough Kate?"

Parker held his toast up and watched her smiled and nod.

"I thinks so, but try it, if you like it you can add more."

Parker lifted the toast and smiled, feeling a little excitement mixed with apprehension.

"If I don't like it can I spit it out?"

Kate laughed.

"No worries."

He furrowed his brow at her no worries comment and then bit into his toast, holding it for a moment and then chewing.

Molly bit hers too, she had no apprehension about eating it as she had no expectations.

Kate smiled at both kids, Molly swallowed and took her second bite. Parker chewed thoughtfully and then swallowed, looking up at Kate's smiling face. Somewhere on the other side of the cabin Tori was giving another Vegemite use demonstration.

"So… whatta you think Parker?"

He nodded, but still wore his slightly furrowed brow.

"It's nice… I think?"

Kate stood up.

"Well eat some more, you'll make a decision by the end."

She looked to Molly and tickled her head.

"You like it don't you Possum."

Molly nodded and smiled up with what was known as a Vegemite grin, where biting into the toast with the spread on it, caused a line of Vegemite to increase the corners of the mouth over her cheeks, making her smile seem bigger.

Kate turned to Booth and Brennan and smiled.

"So… how is it?"

Booth smiled.

"Unlike anything I've ever had before."

"Salty, but I like it and look Booth, it's vegetarian."

He chuckled and took another bite, he was still unsure how he felt about the taste, but it was definitely moreish and he continued to eat it.

"OH GOD!"

Three rows down and man called out, Kate smiled and raised her brows at the most common saying at breakfast time as they reached the border of Australia.

"Someone used too much."

She excused herself and walked toward him, leaving the Booths and surrounding passengers to finish their meal."

Brennan finished off her toast leaving a lot of the crust to the side, which Booth ate.

"You know I've heard some horrible stories about Vegemite and while I think it's actually quite tasty, you certainly don't need a lot of it do you."

Booth smiled, still not completely sold on it. The Weet Bix however; Booth had, had just about every wheat made cereal the States had to offer including Weetabix, but there was certainly something unique about these wheat based biscuits. He couldn't decide if it was the was way the malted biscuit absorbed the milk making each spoonful a semi solid drink of wheaty flakes or if it was the firm but soggy texture of it between his teeth, but something about Weet Bix told Booth he was going to miss it. The flavour was smoother and the biscuit not nearly as gritty as Weetabix, it was also sweeter, he scooped up another mouthful and turned the little box over to read the ingredients.

Window shades were up, trash handed over to the flight attendants, blankets and pillows collected, belongings were put away and electronic devices once again turned off as they prepared for their final decent into Sydney, Australia.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to thank you for choosing to fly Qantas and we hope to see you all again. Please return all tray tables and TV units to their starting positions and move all seats into the upright position. We ask that bags be stowed under the seat in front of you and all seat belts fastened until the captain turns off the seat belt light above you. We hope you enjoyed your flight and should you require any information or directions once we land, we'll be happy to help, for now though please sit back as we prepare to touch down in the land down under."

It took not even five minutes after Kate hung up the PA for the wheels touched down, a few cheers and claps the plane slowed and the Captain came over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Sydney Australia, it's now five minutes past eight AM, Thursday the fifth of January, looks to be shaping up to be a fabulous Summer day, current temperature outside is a warm twenty six degrees and getting warmer, don't forget the sunscreen folks and thanks for flying the white Kangaroo."

Their plane taxied across the tarmac and into the terminal to off load, refuel and do it all again.

Parker leaned forward and looked to his parents with a huge grin.

"WE'RE HERE!"

* * *

**And so are you…**

**Right, first up I want to say Marmite and Promite and any other 'mite' tastes NOTHING like Vegemite, it is a stand-alone product. People come over and are all excited to try it and they get some toast and they lather it with Vegemite as if it were peanut butter or jam and then spend an hour gagging, before going home and saying it tastes like sump oil or rotten vegetables less is more, unless you are immune to salt. Take the toast, lather it in BUTTER and then add a FEW scrapings of Vegemite, keep spreading till the center of the toast starts to go a little soggy and then it's perfect for eating. Take it from an Aussie, having it this way, you'll be addicted to it in no time, like 99% of all Happy little Vegemites.**

**Please review.**

**PS, remember spelling changes now that we're on Australian soil.  
**


	208. Chapter 208

**Ok so ff was messing up big time last chapter, I'm not impressed, grrr.**

**Disclaimer –I own a pen in the shape of a femur bone it's my FF writing pen.**

**A/N – We are in Austra…lia, We are in Austra…lia, we are in Aus… well I've been here all along, but welcome, welcome, watch your step now, welcome.**

* * *

"Bye now, enjoy your holiday."

They all waved to Kate and Tori and stepped down onto the terminal bridge.

Parker inhaled deeply as if breathing for the first time in his life.

"I can't believe we're here, I can't wait to see outside, whatta you think it'll be like?"

Brennan smiled.

"Hot."

Booth chuckled as they made their way into the terminal and onto the concourse.

Sydney Airport was as busy as LA had been and it was only just after eight AM, Brennan looked to signs hanging from the ceiling for direction, deciding she wanted to get out before it got busier.

"That way, baggage claim."

She pointed to the sign and they followed the flow of people traffic toward their destination.

"Daddy you is going too fast."

Molly was trotting along beside them as she held her Daddy's hand and he held hers.

"Ok Princess, up you go."

He lifted her quickly without losing a step and they continued on. Coffee shops, KFC, sushi bars, Krispy Kreme Doughnuts, mobile phone stands, jewelery cleaning stands, news agencies and more.

Sydney international airport was very white, white walls, floors and ceiling, large tinted windows and skylights on an angle allowed plenty of natural light in.

Down the escalators and through a set of glass automatic sliding doors saw them at the baggage claim pick up point. A series of six carrousels were lined up in the carpeted section, each with an origin of arrival sign above each one.

"Over there says Los Angeles Mom."

Parker pointed to carrousel number four and they headed toward it.

The bags hadn't started coming through yet, Booth put Molly down and informed Bones he was going to get a luggage trolley.

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in line at the security check point in customs.

"What are they doing?"

Brennan looked down at her son and smiled.

"Remember that form I was filling out in the plane?"

"The one asking if you had any fruit or nuts and stuff?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, Australia is home to a lot of farming properties and natural environment like the bush. If we were to bring in a banana or a bags of seeds or dried meats or plants we could also bring in a bug or pest that Australia doesn't have. If this happened they could lose hundreds of crops and animals, because of us. So customs stops that and if you lie on the form, you get fined and sometimes even charged or sent back to your country."

"Why would people lie about it?"

"Well some people bring wooden sculptures or native jewelery over and if these products haven't been properly treated they get destroyed or in some cases can be quarantined, same as food items, people have paid for them and they don't want to get rid of them, so they hide it or they pretend they don't understand the question."

"That's stupid they could wreck a whole country because they're being selfish."

"That's right, thousands of lives would be ruined, introducing just one new species into a new environment, it could kill the plants and the animals who rely on the plant, not to mention the farmers who grow the plants would lose their livelihoods."

Parker nodded.

"In grade four we learned the ecosystem is really, really sensitive and that one little change effects everything that lives in it."

They made it to the front of the line and walked toward the metal table.

"Hey there folks, where you travelling from?"

Brennan looked to Parker, knowing he'd want to answer.

"Washington DC Sir, do you need to check our stuff?"

The man whose name tag read Clive smiled.

"Sure do mate, we're gunna run it through the x-ray machine and see what's inside, you got any fruit or wood or nuts or anything."

Parker tilted his head.

"I have a breakfast bar from Hudson news stand? It's got nuts, you can take it though, I don't wanna hurt the environment."

Parker put his back pack up on the table and opened it.

"Do you need my water too? And my candy?"

Clive chuckled.

"Yup the water will need to go Buddy, but let me have a look at the lollies ok?"

Parker handed it over and smiled as Clive read the pack.

"Daddy who's that man Parka is talking to?"

Booth kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled.

"That man works here Princess."

Molly looked to the man talking to her brother and frowned.

"Is he Parka's fwend?"

"No he's just a nice man who is answering Parker's questions."

"Why?"

"Why's he answering the questions?"

Molly shrugged.

"You like your questions answered don't you?"

"Why does Parka not ask his question to you and Mommy, Parka's talking to strangers that's not good Daddy."

Booth hugged her a little tighter, he loved knowing that she still remembered their 'stranger danger' chat from all those months ago.

"That's right Princess, but Mommy and Daddy are right here watching and listening and we won't let anything happen to Parker."

Molly looked back and watched them, from her position in her Dad's arms.

Clive looked back to the blond haired cheery boy in front of him and grimaced.

"Ok, so your lollies have to go in the bin too, sorry."

Parker shrugged.

"It's ok, where does it go?"

Clive placed the back pack in the scanner and smiled.

"Well all the stuff we confiscate gets incinerated, you know what that means right?"

"Burned?"

Clive smiled taking the passports and customs card Brennan was handing to him.

"Thanks Ma'am."

He pulled the bag back out and gave it to Parker with a smile.

"Alrighty then, how many cases and bags you got there?"

He counted and looked to the card again.

"Four plus three carry ons… yep."

He ticked the card.

"And there's no fruit, veg, meat, no food at all in the cases?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No, but…"

She handed over three more breakfast bars and packet of dried apricot she'd bought at the newsstand in the LA airport.

"Thank you."

He dumped it all in a yellow bin with a lid, marked with a giant fly.

"Ok and you're not carrying cash or travellers cheques, any currency over ten thousand dollars?"

"Well we have our credit cards but I don't think there's that much in there."

Clive nodded.

"Ok, let's loads these bad boys up there."

He smiled referring to the cases he would be x-raying.

"Dad have we got this the States?"

Booth smiled, he son's excitement was over flowing with the new experiences.

"Yeah we have customs too, you just haven't seen it, but you will when we get home, so when we buy stuff, we have to make sure we can take it through."

He nodded.

They were there for a total of fifteen minutes, Parker's chatting and questions was what was really holding them up.

"Ok Buddy let's go, we're holding the line up."

Parker looked behind them and grimaced, before looking to Clive.

"Oops, sorry Sir."

Clive waved him off.

"Not a problem kid, have fun."

Booth placed Molly on the handle bar of the luggage trolley and they were off to find the car rental.

* * *

"It's a nice car right Booth?"

He looked over and smiled.

"Yeah Babe, it's great."

They piled their cases into the boot and Brennan set the navigation system.

"Please remember Booth that you need to stay on the left side of the road and according to road book the right lane is for overtaking on high ways and motor ways."

Booth nodded.

"It's ok Bones, it might surprise you to know but I did some googling too."

She smiled, her brows raised.

"You're right that does surprise me."

Booth smiled and started the ignition.

"Ok, so I take it we're going to the hotel first?"

She nodded.

"Can we put the a/c on please?"

Booth looked to his son in the rear view mirror and then turned the dial; the warm air blew out the vents and cooled slowly.

"Ok, let's go."

He reversed out of the parking space and followed the exit signs to the car park boom gate.

"Hey there, how ya goin mate?"

Booth smiled at the young guy in the boom gate box.

"Good thanks, and you?"

"Yeah I'm good, its gunna be a stinking hot day though."

Booth nodded.

"You think so?"

He handed his ticket for the hire car over and watched it get stamped.

"Yeah, radio's saying she looks to go up to thirty seven or eight, maybe more on the out skirts of the city."

Booth was trying to work out what that was American, but his brain it seemed was already in 'holiday' mode.

The guy handed back the ticket and saluted.

"Av a good day, see ya."

The boom gate went up and Booth wound the window up and drove out of the car park.

"Booth…'

He looked over at her and raised his brows.

"…left lane."

She reminded gently as she gripped her seat tightly.

'**Follow the road and take the second exit to the left.'**

Booth groaned, knowing he had just entered into having to put up with 'little Miss I know everything's' voice for two and half weeks.

"Do you want me to drive?"

He looked over and smiled.

"I'm fine Bones, remember our agreement?"

She nodded remembering he promised to tell her if he was having problems adjusting.

'**Take the next exit on the left.'**

They drove on and Booth indicated to the left while Brennan sorted through the papers in her bag.

'**Turn left to O'Riordan Street.'**

Booth made his way to the left of the round-about and continued on, smiling as he heard Parker's camera click, click, clicking as he took pictures of the outside.

'**Continue straight ahead for two point six kilometres.'**

Booth looked to Bones and raised his brows.

"What's that in American?"

She smiled.

"Approximately one point six miles."

He nodded.

Traffic was heavy but flowing steadily for what was undoubtedly peak hour. Parker watched out the window as they past parks and drove over water filled lakes with sea gulls and white and black pelicans in it.

"Mom are we close to the ocean?"

"I'm not sure Sweetie why?"

He looked out the window again.

"Because this looks like city, but just before I saw sea gulls and pelicans, I thought they lived near the ocean."

She smiled.

"I would assume we are not too far from the ocean Parks, Sydney is a harbour city, it's got three sides surrounded by water. Pelicans wouldn't travel too far, a few miles perhaps, unless they're migrating, but gulls are not discriminative when it comes to location, ocean, lakes, landfills anywhere they can scavenge food."

Parker nodded at this information and went back to looking out the window. He could see tall buildings in the distance but they were getting closer, it seemed to him that they were approaching DC almost.

Slightly to the left there was a very tall structure that Parker knew to be Centre Point Tower, he'd googled Australia many times since coming home from California after Bones had made the suggestion they could go come here, he hadn't thought it would happen so soon, but he wasn't about to complain.

Looking back at the tower he thought it looked a lot like a two teared round cake balancing on a pole with a single candle sitting on top. The tower was perfectly straight and he knew it had fifty six cables reinforcing its stability.

There were two levels of shops and restaurants inside, one he very much wanted to visit, called the Revolving Restaurant and apparently it did just that, throughout your meal the section of the restaurant dedicated to seating, revolved around the perimeter of the building slowly, giving diners a three hundred and sixty degree panoramic view of the city and apparently night time was the best time to go.

He also remembered that Centre Point wasn't just for tourists, though it did have a full level for an observation deck, but people also worked in telecommunications up there, with two levels dedicated to the job, it also had three double decker elevators and you could do a skywalk, where you walk out onto a platform with a glass floor and you could look down; he shivered at the thought.

'**Take the next left, Harris Street.'**

Booth indicated and made the turn.

"So we check in and then what?"

Brennan smiled, leaning forward she rummaged around in her bag a moment and pulled out her diary and several other bits of paper.

"Ok Thursday the fifth."

She unfolded the papers and opened her diary to the corresponding day.

"Well it's up for discussion, but I thought we could spend the morning at the beach, Bondi is quite iconic and it's certainly warm enough…"

Booth nodded, while Parker just listened and grinned.

"Then perhaps we can go back to the hotel get changed and go for a drive into the city itself and visit the Queen Victoria Building, have some lunch and then maybe if we have time have a wander around Darling Harbour?"

Booth smiled the woman really knew how to organise.

"This evening, I was hoping we could go to a place called 'The Rocks' it's not far, but there is a market there each Thursday night and when I spoke to the travel agent back home, she said we should definitely check it out…"

Parker leaned forward listening more intently for their activities this afternoon.

"She said there's stalls and things for the kids to do, like candle making and soap making, we can dress up in period costume and get portraits, I thought dinner at the Pancake House and there's a marionette parlour where Molly can make a real puppet from scratch and watch a play."

Brennan turned slightly to face Parker.

"And there's a man who makes art with spray paint, she said he was amazing to watch and that if you get him on a night when he's not overly busy he lets older kids try. She said her fourteen year old son, was so swept up in it he now creates his own."

"How does he make the paint not go everywhere?"

Brennan smiled.

"I don't know, guess we'll see tonight."

Parker nodded rather intrigued.

'**Turn right and then take the first left, Pyrmont Street.'**

Booth carried out the navigator' requests, turning and following as indicated, though he felt as if he were going in circles the scenery outside was definitely changing. At first the spaces had been quite open near the airport, spotted with smaller buildings, now as he looked out the window the regular houses had all but disappeared only a few very small terrace homes were still present, most had been replaced with tall buildings and more dense driving space.

Built up roads and bridges, concrete walls and large green street signs with white luminous writing told of main roads and street names.

'**Take first exit on left and turn right, Murrey Street.'**

Exiting off the main road he'd been on, Booth followed the road down and took a right under the bridge; coming out the other side, scenery changed again.

Huge squared apartment style buildings flanked both sides of a wide road, creams and reds and browns were the most predominant colours, a few blue greys broke up the monotony of it all, signs for underground car parks were every few hundred meters, though they seemed to be for residents or guests of hotels and apartments. Cars, vans and small trucks were parked on the side of the streets and a few small shop fronts seemed to be quite busy selling food items.

'**In two hundred meters** **you have reached your destination.**'

Brennan leaned forward and pointed.

"That's it with the sand stone feature walls."

Booth nodded and reached out instantly to switch the navigator off, making his fiancée giggle.

"Instructions on the brochure, say to park at the front entrance, we go in announce our arrival, get the room key and car park code and then drive down."

Booth nodded.

"Ok."

He indicated to the left and pulled into the semi-circular under covered entrance.

"Looks nice?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yeah well just remember you wanted to keep it low key… whatever that means."

Booth chuckled and placed his hand on her knee squeezing gently.

"It means, no penthouses and luxury suites, it means a vacation like a typical middle class family, I want us to enjoy the simple things too."

She sighed, she understood and she had to agree, she didn't believe in wasting money and her good fortune when it was unnecessary, she knew they could have a wonderful vacation without needing to spend thousands there was no need to be frivolous with their money, despite the quantity they had.

"Hmm, let's go."

Booth killed the ignition and got out, opening the passenger door behind his to get his daughter out.

"Come on Princess."

He unbuckled her from the safety seat and lifted her gently, being careful not to smash her little head into the door frame.

Molly looked up at the tall grey building across the road and then twisted to see the one they were standing in front of.

"Is this our new home?"

Booth smiled.

"For a little while Princess."

She sighed dramatically, making her father furrow his brow.

"What's the matter Princess?"

She raised her brows and pointed to the double glass doors.

"We change homes a lot Daddy."

Brennan giggled at Molly's childlike misunderstanding of staying in a hotel, despite her having done it before.

* * *

"Hi welcome to the Ibis on The Darling, have you got a reservation?"

Brennan stepped forward.

"Yes, name of Booth, I have a reservation number if you like?"

The woman smiled.

"Well sure love."

Brennan handed the reservation conformation over to her and smiled as she keyed a few details in.

"Have you got a credit card number with you?"

Booth pulled the vacation credit card out and handed it over, looking down as he felt Molly tug at his denim short leg.

"Up please Daddy."

Booth lifted his daughter and smiled as Parker stepped closer too; in beside his mom who instantly sought to make contact by draping her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey there kids."

Molly smiled shyly and tucked her head into her father's neck, while Parker waved.

"Hi."

The woman smiled.

"You having a good holiday?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, we only just arrived though, I think it's gonna get better."

She handed back the paper work and smiled.

"I think you might be right kiddo."

Parker grinned looking up at his parents.

"Room four two one is yours on the fourth level and we have you checking out on Sunday?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, we will want to leave early, will there be someone at the desk or should we pay our bill on the Saturday night?"

Cathy smiled.

"Well let's see, what time on Sunday were you hoping to shoot through?"

Brennan furrowed her brow.

"Shoot through what?"

Booth smiled.

"I think it means to leave."

Brennan showed sudden comprehension and looked back to Cathy.

"Sorry I…"

Cathy smiled and waved her off.

"Don't mention it Honey, were you thinking of leaving before seven AM?"

Brennan looked to Booth and shrugged, before looking back to Cathy.

"We're driving to Brisbane, I was hoping to be on the road by six."

Cathy nodded.

"Well in that case you can fix the bill up the previous night, any time before eleven PM and just leave the key and the card for the car park in your room. You do know it's a good eleven hour drive to Brisbane without stops, right Dear?"

Brennan looked horrified.

"Wha… no! The travel planner said it was an easy eight hours."

Cathy looked saddened by her customer's reaction and clicked a few buttons on the computer in front her.

"Ok hang on Love…"

She looked through a large binder in front of her and back up to her customers.

"Listen, what are your plans for Saturday?"

Brennan shook her head trying to remember what she had planned for them all.

"We… we were just going to take a walk around the Harbour, relax the day before leaving."

Tapping away again, she nodded. Booth and Parker could see Bones was upset, she would no doubt blame herself for not researching things properly and they didn't want that. Booth pulled her in against his side and Parker took her hand smiling happily up at her when she looked down apologetically.

"Ok well, what say you lot shove outta here Saturday midmorning and head up toward Brizzy, I know a lovely little Bed and Breakfast, I'll give Lana and Rob a call, rooms are about eighty dollars a night, you'll love it, food is included if you want it."

She printed out a sheet of paper and showed them the place she was speaking of.

"Bonville Lodge? Will they have room at such short notice?"

Cathy smiled.

"I'll give em call huh?"

Brennan nodded.

"You guys take your car down to the car park and stop in here again before heading up to your room, if I can't get you in there, I'll find somewhere else."

Booth and Brennan smiled.

"Thanks a lot, we really appreciate it."

Cathy winked and waved them off as if it were no trouble at all, it was all about service.

"No worries Honey."

* * *

Back in the car Brennan looked to Booth and Parker.

"I'm so sorry, I should ha…"

"Hey?"

Booth held his finger up to silence her and shook his head.

"This isn't your fault and it'll all work out, beside what vacation is complete without a little messing around."

"Yeah Mom, it'll be cool, you'll see."

* * *

Annie helped her parents with dinner by watching Michael as he rolled around the living room floor. The six month old was becoming very active now and needed someone to watch him in his every waking moment.

The Booth's four footed clan had settled in nicely to their temporary home and once fed they tended to crash out by the fire which is where three puppies and a piglet currently lay sleeping.

Annie smiled at her brother as he wiggled around like a little worm, she watched as he used his feet to propel his torso forward along the carpet.

"Mickey, you want the bunny, come get the bunny."

Annie held the stuffed bunny, Booth and Tempe had bought her brother just after his birth, he loved the bunny and whenever he was awake, Mister Ears wasn't too far away.

* * *

They got the elevator back up to the lobby and stepped out, smiling as Cathy waved them over.

"Rob and Lana will be expecting all four of you sometime Saturday, no hurry, you get there when you do."

"Oh… thank you we…"

Cathy smiled at the relief on the woman's face in front of her.

"It's fine, really. They've given you two rooms with an adjoining door, a king and two singles and they'll only charge you the one forty you were going to pay here."

Booth was impressed, Brennan was shocked.

"Oh that's not necess…"

Cathy held up her hands and smiled.

"It's done Honey… now here are the details and the address for it and we'll see you Saturday morning if not before…"

Brennan smiled.

"Now go start your holiday, instead of standing in here and gabbing away to me."

Booth, Parker and Brennan all smiled, completely happy with Cathy's laid back attitude and very helpful approach.

"Thanks."

They wandered off toward the elevator again, Brennan reading the details about the Bed and Breakfast and looking forward to meeting the couple that had basically taken them in.

* * *

The room was exactly what Booth had been hoping for a single room, one double bed and two single beds, a TV, table and chairs, a small balcony and a bathroom. The walls were a soft yellow and held the light coming in from outside, the bedspreads were a soft crisp blue and the carpet was beige and fluffy.

The room was clean, with fresh white towels, soaps in the bathroom and a small bar fridge stocked with the basics; like bottled water, single serve milk portions, tea, coffee, a couple of chocolate bars and some choc chip biscuits.

He turned to Bones as she waited for his reaction, he smiled.

"It's perfect Babe, now who wants first shower?"

Parker's hand shot up with his beaming smile.

"Ok, off you go Buddy, don't forget your swim shorts."

Molly climbed onto what would be her parent's bed.

"This is a small house for us."

Brennan flopped down onto the bed beside her and smiled when her daughter instantly snuggled in against her.

"Well it's a good thing we won't be home much then isn't it."

Booth walked over to the sliding door of the balcony.

"Wow, breathtaking view Bones, come see this."

She looked to Molly and smiled when her little girl stayed belly to the mattress simply looking at her Mommy. There was one thing Brennan knew for sure, her daughter would sleep well tonight.

* * *

**End to another chapter. Please review.**


	209. Chapter 209

**DISCLAIMER – Still not mine… well not totally anyway.**

**A/N – Thursday continued.**

* * *

Parker stepped out of the hotel bathroom, refreshed and wearing his beach clothes. He smiled at his parents on the balcony, looking out across the city, his sister lying in the centre of the bed, watching her parents.

"Molly?"

She looked at him as he stepped around in front of her.

"You wanna to have a shower and get dressed in your bathing suit?"

Molly nodded and sat up slowly as she yawned and covered her mouth.

"Great manners Molly."

She smiled at her brother and shuffled down to the edge of the mattress until she slid off.

"Come on, let's leave Mom and Dad to hug, I'll sit with you."

Molly took her brother's hand and they both headed back into the bathroom.

* * *

"It's certainly a very busy looking city isn't it Booth."

He smiled.

"Cities usually are Bones."

She looked up at him to her left, his arms around her waist and hands on her belly, holding her to his torso; her back to his chest.

"You know what I mean."

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah, I do there's a lot going on, a lot to take in."

She nodded and looked back out.

Their room balcony was up high enough that their view of the harbour and the buildings surrounding it was unobstructed. A few boats were docked at the wharf and a large styled pirate ship sat with its flags raised.

"I think that's the pirate ship restaurant the travel advisor told me of."

Brennan pointed to it.

"Where's that big tower gone?"

Brennan smiled as Booth leaned over the railing, she knew he was speaking of Sydney Tower; formally Centre Point and still referred to as such, he'd been trying to get a proper look at it while driving but had given up for safety reasons.

"I think it's behind us actually, as we were driving in, it was on our left. The bridge is around that bend too, but we'll see it tonight at the markets."

Booth kissed her shoulder and smiled, looking back out over the water; Sydney sure did use a lot of glass in their architecture the glare from the window panes across the water sparkling like a mirrored reflection.

* * *

"Mom?"

Brennan turned seeing Parker and Molly standing by the bed. Her daughter was wearing a white towel and the ends of her hair were wet, silently informing her parents she'd had a shower.

"Hey, you're both done."

Brennan stepped inside and was followed by Booth, she smiled and walked over.

"What bathing suit is Molly gonna wear Mom?"

Bones kissed her son's head in thanks for him bathing his sister and bent to place her daughter's case on the bed.

Parker looked to his Dad who was doing the same thing with his own case.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Pal."

"What time is it in DC now?"

Looking to his watched he furrowed his brow.

"Nineteen hours back that's say… about seven PM, Wednesday night Bud why?"

"I was gonna email Mom and Annie if I'm allowed."

Booth pulled his mac tablet out of Bone's shoulder bag and slipped it out of the protective sleeve.

"Here and…"

He opened his case and pulled the power cord out.

"Plug it in Pal the internet card is there, but you should be able to connect to that wireless network thing in here, get your Mom to help if you get stuck."

Parker nodded and smiled at his Dad's lack of understanding for technology.

"It's ok Dad, I know how to do it."

Booth nodded, his mind supplying the response; 'Of course you do'.

* * *

His Mom and Dad were showering together, not an uncommon occurrence they said it was to save time and water, but Parker was sceptical, besides it always took them longer together.

Once he'd connected to the net, Parker entered into his email account and began.

**Hey Annie,**

**Hellooooo from Australia, LOL we landed about two hours ago and have basically just got to our room, I had a shower and when Mom and Dad are finished we're going to Bondi beach to swim. It's real hot here, but a man in the parking lot said it was gonna get hotter.**

**We haven't done any exploring yet, but Mom wants to go to a market tonight, so I'll tell you what I see when I write your letter **

**How was school? Did anyone bug you? How's the puppies and Jas?**

**I miss you. Luv Parks xoxo**

**PS I saw the Centre Point Tower, it's way tall and looks a bit scary to go up in, but I'm gonna ask if we can have dinner there and I'll take pictures for you.**

He reread the message and hit send, opening a new page; he began the letter to his Mum.

**Hi Mom, we just got to our hotel in Sydney the plane trip was good the flight hostess Kate was real nice, she was from Australia too and showed me how to eat Vegemite, it's good, I'm gonna see if I can bring some home, but we have to check with Customs first.**

**We're about to go to Bondi beach, it's one of the most famous beaches for Australia, Bones says it's iconic.**

**Are you looking forward to your trip away?**

**Ok well I gotta go.**

**Love Parker. Xx**

He reread it and sent it. Moving to his inbox he had three messages the first was from Henry.

**Hey Parks, have fun on your trip and I swear I'll tell you if anyone hurts Annie, see ya.**

The second was from his Mum.

**Hey Sweetie, email me when you get to Australia, have fun, I love you. Mom xxx**

And the third email was from Annie.

**Hi Parker,**

**I hope you have lots of fun in Australia, I promise to take good care of Duke, Delilah, Diego and Jasper. **

**Take lots of pictures, I can't wait to see them.**

**I'll miss you Parker, xoxox, Annie.**

He smiled and saved the last one to his saved emails folders, deleting the other two and sending a quick thanks to Henry as his parents stepped out of the bathroom.

Molly was watching a cartoon on the TV about a Koala and his Australian bush friends. She was tapping along to the song, when Booth sat beside her.

"Watcha watchin Princess?"

"Toons Daddy, he's Blinky."

Booth looked to her pointing at the grey Koala wearing red overalls with a patch on the knee.

"Is he now?"

Molly nodded and turned her attention back to the screen.

"We'll guess what?"

She looked to her father again.

"What Daddy?"

"You have to leave Blinky a little while because we're going to the beach, so go put your sandals on please."

She handed him the remote and slid off the bed.

* * *

Annie was in her room doing her homework, when Parker's email came through; she smiled seeing his name and clicked the envelope to open the message.

Reading it, she smiled, getting up she left her room and ran down to her parents in the living room.

"Parker emailed me they arrived and are at the hotel, he said the trip was good and they're going to a market tonight, isn't it weird that it's already Thursday there."

Angela and Hodgins smiled at their daughter's excitement, she had been waiting for word from her boyfriend and now that she knew he was ok they were hoping she may cheer up a little.

"That's great Sweetie, are they having fun?"

Annie sat on the arm of the couch beside her Dad, who put his arm around her.

"They haven't really done much, but they're going to the beach now, he said it's hot there, so weird to imagine going to the beach, it's so cold out here now."

Hodgins chuckled and pulled the twelve year old down across his and Angela's laps, she giggled as she was hugged by both parents.

* * *

According to the navigator Bondi Beach was a fifteen minute drive. They all watched as they obviously left the city and moved into more suburban life, with house lined streets, before moving into more beachside community life, lots of little apartment blocks of greens and whites and blues, before they saw more upmarket apartment blocks, taller buildings that looked out over a blue ocean.

"My Go…"

Booth awed as they drove past the beach looking down from the road.

"Look at all the people, I… there's thousands down there."

Brennan was suddenly a little nervous about their destination, she had heard it was one of the worlds most visited beaches, but she hadn't been expecting half the world to be there today.

Booth drove around for a little over ten minutes looking for a place to park, before finding and empty space under a large Cook Pine tree. It wasn't a long walk to the beach or the multitude of shops on the opposite side of the road; ice creameries, sundae houses, milk shake shack, smoothie hut and a frozen fruit stand all had line ups for quite a distance.

"You ok Bones?"

He could tell she was uneasy and if going down there was too much then they could just as easily do something else.

"I'll be fine, let's go, before it gets too hot."

Parker unbuckled his seat belt first; he grabbed all the towels between he and Molly and undid her seat belt, after telling her to hold still. Booth got out, still wary of his fiancée and opened his daughter's door, while Parker got out on the foot path side with his Mum.

"Put your hat on please Parker."

He smiled and pulled his cap onto his head and put his sunglasses on that they bought in Yosemite. Molly, who had been sitting on her hat, complained to her father it was too hot when he dropped it onto her head and pulled it down.

"Leave it on; it will cool down when the wind blows."

She grumbled but obeyed her Daddy's wishes.

"Should we go over and get some drinks and snacks? There's a sign for a supermarket just there."

Brennan nodded, thinking it far easier to all go together rather than split up once on the beach.

"Sure."

They walked across the road using the crossing and into the air conditioned store.

"Ok, what drinks do we want?"

Booth put Molly down as she and Parker looked through the clear glass fridge door.

"Can I get soda Dad?"

Booth smiled.

"Nothing red."

Parker smiled and nodded he knew his father was commenting on his hyperactivity.

"What about you Princess, what drink do you want?"

"Juice Daddy fank you."

They got their drinks and some pre popped popcorn and chips, before going up to the counter to pay.

"Hello folks, bit warm t'day ain't she."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is, you're lucky to be in with the A/C."

The man behind the counter winked.

"Haha, shoulda been here yesterday, silly thing wouldn't work for a quid."

He looked to the products and held up the glass bottle of Sarsaparilla.

"You folks heading down to the beach or back up?"

Booth looked to the bottle wondering what it had to do with the question.

"Down, just arrived."

The man nodded.

"You might wanna pick another drink then, no glass is allowed on the beach Pal."

Booth smiled.

"Oh, thanks."

He took the bottle back to the fridge and chose another.

They paid and headed out after asking what the best way down to the water was.

* * *

The bricked steps had been cut into the grassed hill leading down to the pavement. Large trees dotted the walk down, offering plenty of shade to those sitting under them.

From the pavement they could see the life guard chairs set up at intervals along the shoreline, red and yellow flags marked where it was safe to swim and what areas were patrolled, though people were spread far and wide.

A cream coloured building sat on the paved walkway, it's dark brown sign read 'Bondi Pavilion' on closer it inspection they realised it was a theatre, studio, café and gallery. With fifteen decorative arch ways, a balcony on the second level and a set of glass doors set back from each arch the building looked old and a small plaque set in stone, corroborated Booth's assumption by saying the Pavilion was reconstructed in nineteen twenty eight after many years of being a tea room and changing facilities.

"So it's a community centre now."

"It also has shower blocks and toilets so let's keep that in mind."

Booth nodded as he placed Molly down and took his fiancées hand as Molly took her mothers.

Red and yellow tents were also standing on the beach; Brennan assumed it was a shaded place for life guards and their equipment to rest. Leaning out over the railing she held her mobile phone up and snapped a picture, it was like capturing the essence of summer.

They walked down the concrete ramp and felt themselves sink in the white sand of the famous Bondi Beach.

"Ok where should we sit?"

They all looked about, searching for a vacant piece of beach.

"I have an idea?"

Parker's voice was quieter than usual as his eyes scanned the enormity of the Australian summer time.

"What's that Pal?"

He looked up at his Dad and smiled.

"We should pick a landmark up here, like this ramp and walk in a direct straight line from it down to the water until we find a spot. This way we can find a spot again if we wander away."

Brennan and Booth both smiled proudly.

"Ok, great idea Pal, but how about we use that pavilion as our landmark."

They each agreed and walked back toward the building and then down to the water.

"Mommy is we gonna go in the water?"

Brennan who was still holding her daughter's hand smiled.

"If you want to."

The four year old smiled and nodded.

"But I don't got my arm fingies Mommy?"

"I have them in my bag Baby, if you need them, but remember you can swim without them now."

"But just in case I forgotted Mommy."

They found a place to set up and Brennan looked to her watch.

"Ok three hours and then we head back and shower at the hotel."

Booth nodded and smiled at her proudly.

* * *

Brennan laid out their towels using the drinks and their shoes as weights on the corners. They had found a place close enough to the water that they got cooler breeze. Her family watched with curiosity as she dug a hole in the sand and placed her bag in it and then covered it with a towel. She looked up at the three sets of eyes gazing at her.

"What? It was in the travellers hand book."

Booth chuckled as she shed her sun dress with her swimmers underneath, he was impressed at the fact she was wearing a bikini, but his appreciation of her lack of attire was short lived when she covered up with and sun shirt and thigh length board shorts. He bit his tongue though knowing she wasn't one to flaunt her body.

* * *

The water was perfect, cool and refreshing as the sun above kissed their upper bodies as it shone down. Kids swum nearby, laughing and splashing one another, adults called to them unheard to stop. Young guys chased their girlfriends in and out of the water; others lay on body boards waiting for the next wave to take them into shore.

"Don't let go Daddy."

Booth smiled at his daughter treading water beside him, her little hand encased in his as she paddled with the other and kicked her legs furiously under water.

"I won't let go Princess."

Brennan smiled, looking back to the shore occasionally to make sure they weren't drifting too far from between the flags.

"Mom why does the water taste does different?"

Brennan wrinkled her nose.

"Parker don't drink it."

He chuckled.

"I didn't, I can taste it on my lips, Australian water isn't as salty, why?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well it's all to do with quantities and evaporation and which way the rain clouds blow, water vapour evaporation occurs in the north Atlantic and is responsible for rainfall in the Pacific Ocean, so the more evaporation the saltier the Atlantic gets and the fresher the Pacific gets."

Parker raised his brows as the new piece of information set in.

"What about in winter? There's not as much evaporation, so does the saltiness change?"

Brennan smiled at the quick question.

"No the Pacific Ocean has about twice as much water in it than the Atlantic Parker there's a lot more fresh water lakes and rivers flowing into the ocean and filtering it than the Atlantic gets."

He nodded absorbing all the education she gave, Booth smiled, he really wished she'd go on a game show.

* * *

After an hour Brennan suggested they get out for a little while and rehydrate, have a snack and reapply sunscreen, she didn't want anyone getting burnt today or any other day, Australia was notorious for skin cancer and melanoma caused by UV sun light.

Parker took Molly a few meters away where they began making a sand castle under their parent's watchful eyes.

"So are you having fun Bones?"

She smiled as she sat against him.

"Yes, though I will admit, I will be very happy to climb into bed tonight… with you."

Booth smiled broadly and winked.

"Yeah?"

She nodded convincingly.

"Yeah, I've discovered I no longer possess the desire to sleep without you by my side and the flights first half was enough to prove that to me."

Booth hugged her tightly and kissed her temple.

Brennan watched as the waves rolled up onto the shore, sunlight reflecting off the water and making the sand sparkle, it felt good to just sit and watch as life slowly progressed around you.

Parker reached out and smiled as he pushed his sister's hand away from her face.

"He's so protective of her isn't he?"

Booth smiled.

"Parker had been an only child for too long, he's always wanted a brother or a sister…"

Booth chuckled.

"When he was seven he drew a family picture, you, me, him and a little brother."

Brennan smiled and looked up.

"Really?"

Booth nodded.

"He thought having a little brother would be cooler, but having a sister who idolises him… I think he's pretty happy Bones."

She smiled and went back to watching them, giggles from Molly making her heart skip, she was truly happy they were having this experience as a family and that they could give this to their kids.

* * *

"Stop touching your face Molly, you're gonna get sand in your eyes and then it will hurt."

"I'm itchy Parka, you scratch for me?"

He smiled.

"I'm just as sandy as you, use your shoulder."

Molly frowned.

"My shoulder has no flanges Parka, how does I scratch with none?"

He chuckled.

"Like this."

He showed her how to wipe her face against her shoulder and laughed at the completely unamused expression on her face.

"You is a silly boy Parka."

He rolled his eyes.

"Then go ask Mom to scratch it."

She tilted her head and shrugged.

"It's gone aways now."

They went back to making their castle in the sand, periodically looking over at their parents to make sure they hadn't been forgotten.

* * *

"What time do you want lunch Booth?"

He smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"Are you hungry?"

She shrugged.

"I'm sure I will be soon and the kids will no doubt notice they haven't had a proper meal since seven this morning soon, I'd like to be prepared."

Booth chuckled.

"Well, what say we go for another little swim and then head back to the hotel to shower and change?"

Brennan nodded; feeling the time to get out of the sun was fast approaching, especially for she and Molly, considering their pale skin tone.

"Sounds good."

Booth looked up to the kids and called out.

"You two want another swim before we get going?"

Parker jumped up instantly, followed by Molly and they both trotted back to their parents.

"Are we going already?"

Booth nodded.

"After another swim, aren't you getting hungry?"

Both kids tilted their heads, with so much going on they hadn't thought much of their stomachs, but now that the possibility of lunch was thrown out there, suddenly they were hungry.

"Yeah, it's been ages since breakfast and chips aren't very filling."

They packed up their soft drink and juice bottles and the remaining snack food before heading back to the water, for their final ocean swim of the day.

* * *

**Please review.**


	210. Chapter 210

**Disclaimer – You know it off by heart now.**

**A/N – Thursday still, hope you're all enjoying it. **

* * *

By one thirty PM they had been back to the hotel showered and changed and were walking down to the car park to head into the heart of the city.

Brennan set the navigator and they left for Market Street in Sydney's heart.

"Are we still getting lunch where we're going?"

Brennan turned to look to the back seat where her son was talking to her from behind her own seat.

"Are you still hungry?"

He nodded, despite her not being able to see him.

"Starving."

"Me too Mommy, I'm starving too."

Brennan smiled.

"Well then I guess we better get food there hadn't we, can't have you all starving."

Booth chuckled at her exaggerated tone as she mocked them. He slowed for traffic on the freeway as they passed over the Chinese Friendship Gardens and rolled past the IMAX theatre, Booth pointed out a motor museum with and old FJ Holden on stilts and they drove on.

They drove passed their destination; The Queen Victoria Building following directions for underground parking. Brennan awed at the ornate Romanesque design of the building. Sandstone walls and thin arched windows with stained glass design in each little pane. The building featured a main copper sheathed dome in the centre of the roof and was topped with another domed copula.

Other domes of various sizes also adorned the roofline with twin domes at the north and south ends of the building overtopping the rectangular ends.

Booth followed the flow of traffic and indicated down into the car park, where he found a space with relative ease. They got out and walked to the elevator that said it would take them up to street level or into basement parking, Molly pressed street level and the doors closed.

"Smells funny."

Brennan smiled.

"Car fumes and exhausts Parker."

He nodded, wrinkling his nose and opting to hold his breath.

The elevator jumped to a halt, Molly looked to her Dad and smiled as he raised his brows playfully. They got out and squinted against the light change. The city was busy and both Brennan and Booth grabbed a child and pulled them closer. Cars and busses, taxis and trucks all zoomed past on the road. The street was set out in a kind of off kilter 'X' pattern with landmarks in each cross. The Queen Victoria Building or QVB was directly across the road and once again Brennan awed at the design.

"It's pretty amazing, very beautiful too; I think back when it was first built it would have been stunning in a growing city."

Booth smiled at her whimsical tone and ushered his family across the road as the lights turned green for crossing.

On a stone plinth was a huge statue of Queen Victoria, a plaque told of its history and beginning in Ireland and then its journey to Sydney to save it from certain destruction in nineteen eighty seven where it's been ever since.

A small distance away sat a wishing well, a bronze statue of Islay the Queen's favourite dog on display, another plaque asked for coins in exchange for a wish. Tens of thousands of dollars were collected from the well annually, all the money going to help the deaf and blind children's society.

They walked in and gasped, maroon and cream coloured mosaic tiled floors stretched out as far as the eye could see. Looking up they were greeted with two more levels of what seemed to be shops, a gallery, perfumery, florist, tailor and antique gift shops plus plenty more.

Sky lights ran the length of the roof, allowing the bright sun light in but not the heat. Cast iron decorative fences with timber balustrades lined the second and third floor. Shop front windows and door frames were outlined in dark wood and terracotta paint work spruced up the wall between the cream roof and the dark wood.

"This place looks really rich."

Booth smiled, but had to agree, it was very upmarket looking; elegant and stylish and it oozed history.

Cream coloured arch ways framed windows and doors on the first floor shops, hanging orbed lights hung from the walk way above and old fashioned swing signs declared the name of the store.

They walked through seeing a directory board that told them of cafes and coffee shops in the centre and gave directions to an underground eatery.

"Ok shall we head there first?"

Three heads nodded in agreement and they walked to the old spiral staircase and began their decent. Fifty two metal steps Parker counted, each one making a 'tang' noise as they stepped down onto the footing.

"Ha, you wouldn't be able to sneak up on anyone would you?"

His parents smiled and Booth placed Molly back on the ground. It was a little eerie being under such a huge building the lights were dimmer and the sound from the street gone but there was a distinct smell of soot and grinded metal, Brennan's mind took her back to the underground railway beneath Aloha Florist, when they were searching for the missing girl on Halloween, she smiled at the thought of being on Booth's back, his warm hands on her calf muscles, even in the heat of the moment his thumb had been caressing her skin.

They walked down a wide and empty corridor, tiled floors and white plasterboard walls gave the appearance renovations were being undertaken their footsteps echoed as they stepped quietly and followed the bend, where they fast approached a large open plan food court.

"Ok, wow…"

Booth nodded.

"I wasn't expecting it to be… quite so big."

There were hundreds of tables and chairs, about thirty odd take away restaurants like a sushi bar, noodle shop, MacDonald's, KFC, Pizza Hut, Subway, Muffin Break coffee shop, Oporto's chicken, Sumo Salad, Michele's Patisserie, Ali Baba Kebabs and so many more.

"Pancakes for dinner, so try and make lunch healthy."

They all nodded.

"Mom can I get noodles? They have vegetables in them."

"Me too Mommy, I want noodles too."

Brennan smiled.

"Yes you can both get noodles."

Twenty minutes later they were eating noodles and drinking water, though Booth had gotten himself a coffee.

"Can I have a sip of that before you add all the sugar please?"

Booth smiled and pushed the cardboard cup toward her.

"Sure."

She picked it up and took a small sip and then another, before handing it back.

"Thanks."

"You sure that's all you want?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

They ate in relative silence, each of them taking up Brennan's favourite skill of people watching.

* * *

They took the old gated elevator back up stairs to the third level, where they would slowly make their way down the corridors. Directly under the large centre dome was a glass case that held an envelope. The plaque said the letter within had been written by Queen Elizabeth the second in nineteen eighty six and wasn't to be opened until twenty eighty five by the future Lord Mayor of Sydney, no one knew what was written except for the Queen herself.

"Oh that's kinda annoying huh, what if you're old and you die before you get to hear what's in it?"

Booth chuckled, though his son had a point.

A tea house on the top floor allowed customers to blend their own tea and Brennan made a up a small quantity of chamomile and chia with vanilla, which she hoped to try back at the hotel tonight.

They wandered up and down the oval shaped floors, stopping in at the galleria which housed paintings mostly, but also a few odd and ends. Parker called his parents over to look at a painting he found rather amusing.

"Look at this one."

They smiled at the print, a red earthed landscape showed Uluru in the background, up close were the faces and necks of two shocked looking emu, in front of them was a barbed wire fence; the painting title was 'Defenceless'. Brennan spoke quietly.

"Ha so very true, it must be hard for wild animals to adjust to human change, hundreds of years of being able to roam where the seasons take them and then humans cut their habitat off."

Booth had never thought of it like that, but he now felt sympathetic toward them.

The print beside it was titled 'Land Rights' with a kangaroo and a cow wearing boxing gloves and duking it out for land ownership; the clear message being sent was how humans are changing the land for themselves and taking away from the native animals in the process, it was very clever but sad to realise.

Using the escalators to drop down a level each time they did a loop they reached the bottom again at the opposite side to where they started.

"Should we take a walk outside?"

Booth took his daughter's hand, but smiled as she wanted to be picked up, at the same time Parker took his Mom's hand as they headed for the small crowd outside.

Looking around many of the buildings were made of sandstone and they were beautiful in the way they had been maintained, others were made of granite and there was hardly a brick in site except a small fence that people were using as a seating area. Busses pulled in and out along the footpath, yellow sign poles held countless bus time tables, though not too many were reading them, most people had ear phones on, heads bobbing away to music, others were reading books or the paper, some were writing or on computer tablets, nobody seemed overly interested in anyone else and they were all just going about their business.

A busker was singing somewhere unseen and Molly did a little wriggle in her father's arms unable to help the awesome dance move in her mind. Booth took his fiancées hand as she stepped a little closer to him instinctively, he smiled and mimed the words 'I love you' making her calm a little and smile.

The ground rumbled beneath them and they looked about at other city goers.

"Whoa, is that an earth quake Mom?"

Parker held his Mum's hand tighter and looked up curiously.

"I think the railway line in under us Parks that's a train going by."

Molly who was still in her father's arms couldn't feel the ground vibrate but she was curious to see the train.

"Where Mommy? Where's the train?"

Brennan smiled.

"Underneath the ground Baby."

Molly looked down and frowned.

"How does you know? I can't see Mommy."

Booth put his daughter down on the concrete and watched her feel the vibration in her feet. She lifted one foot and then other, before squatting down and tilting her ear to the ground, she looked up and smiled.

"Can you hear it Princess?"

The four year old nodded and smiled as the ground shook beneath her.

"It's a big train not like 'I fink I can I fink I can'."

Booth chuckled at her reference to the 'little engine that could' story book.

"Uh huh, it's very loud."

As far as Booth and Brennan knew, Molly had never been on a train, she had seen them on TV in Thomas the Tank and she had seen them in her story books, but not in real life and they were both individually thinking that perhaps it would be a nice experience for her to ride one when they got back to DC or if the opportunity arose in Australia they could take it.

Three busses pulled into the stops, making it suddenly very noisy and signifying they're time to move on, Booth scooped his daughter back up and Brennan wrapped her hand around Parker's again and they were off, heading back to the car down Market Street.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins smiled as they went through the photos of their Paris trip, it felt like a lifetime ago and since returning they hadn't had time to sort through the hundreds of snaps. Angela had been wanting to scrapbook them and so they decided to make it a joint effort, spending time just the two of them wasn't something that happened all too often now and although they wouldn't change that fact, it was nice to just focus on each other while reminiscing about their very loved up trip.

Angela admired her pre baby body and Hodgins tried to convince her she looked more beautiful now than she did back then, she wasn't sold on it, but the way he looked to her adoringly was certainly helping.

"Oh remember that day?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"Yeah I got pooped on by a large pigeon."

Angela giggled, remembering his disgusted face as the droppings ran down his bearded cheek.

"I meant about the romantic lunch you organized."

Hodgins laughed, he knew what she had been thinking but fooling around was too hard to resist.

They sipped at the wine in front of them, Angela's first since falling pregnant and if her head was anything to go by, her last for a while too.

* * *

By four thirty they were walking out of the hotel's grand entrance, under a huge brilliant white awning and straight onto the paved harbour circuit. Molly was on her Father's shoulders and she squealed in delight as he grabbed her down under the arms and zoomed her toward the ground before righting her. He chuckled as she giggled and looked up at him.

"Again Daddy."

He shook his head.

"Nope once is enough."

They both knew that when she least expected it, he would grab her again.

They had done a lot of walking today and more was in store for them, so far neither kid had complained about sore feet but the parents knew it was only time before they did. Molly had begun complaining though of a grumbly tummy again and both kids were itching to have pancakes for dinner, something they hadn't experienced before.

They past a few little restaurants and some cafes, before Brennan tip toed up to Booth and whispered.

"What do you say to us side tracking the kids for an hour or so and then we can go back up, grab the car and head to the market, we can have dinner straight away and then wander around?"

Booth looked to the kids who were already occupied all on their own without needing any help. Parker's head was just about ready to spin off; with the rate he was looking around and snapping pictures.

"Oh look! It's like that thing at Disneyland."

He pointed up as a Monorail headed toward them about six metres off the ground.

"Wow it's so close."

They watched it pass almost silently over the top of many people on the ground.

Parker grimaced.

"What if it fell? Those people would've been squished."

Booth placed his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I'm sure it's completely safe Pal."

They continued on across the red bricked pavement of Darling Harbour, three pronged lamp posts poked up from the ground every twenty metres or so, painted black with big white spherical shades covering what was sure to be bright globes.

The water lapped gently at the sides of the boats and ferry's in the harbour, sea gulls flapped about as if they owned the place.

"Mommy look, birdy."

Molly pointed to a white bird with a black head, beak and legs. Booth thought it would have to be, one of the ugliest birds he'd ever seen and cringed.

"Ugh, what is that?"

Brennan smiled and was about to answer when Parker interrupted.

"I think that's an Australian white Ibis, is it Mom?"

Brennan smiled.

"I believe you're correct Parker, they are related distantly to our Ibis but do have their differences."

"Oh look there's the Harbour Bridge, can we stop I wanna take a picture."

They walked over to the wharf edge so Parker could get a clear shot, without heads in the photo. Booth took Molly's hand and held her close, pulling her back gently as she peered over the chain link boundary.

"Easy there Princess."

The harbour was busy, obviously a tourist destination there were a lot of people taking photos with the water or the buildings in the back ground, buskers were singing, dancing, sketching and one guy was doing tricks on a unicycle. There were mimes copying people as they passed by and a man dressed like Mister Milford the bronze man they'd met last year, he was currently holding a tourist's hat up too high for her to reach and she and her friends were laughing.

"Oh look at that."

Parker pointed to a water feature on the ground, it was in the design of a spiral. The feature bore down into the ground about two or three metres in depth and was approximately eight metres wide. Step by step the granite ramps wound around to meet a stone sphere in the center that shot water up in a single spray and wet any child that dare get too close.

The sign stated it was chlorinated recycled water and safe to walk through. Grooves on the ramps meant the surface was non slip, though the sign warned the water was deep enough for drowning and that all children under six years of age should be accompanied by an adult.

Parker and Molly both pleaded to be allowed to walk down.

"Fine, but shoes stay on and do try to stay dry."

"We will Mom."

"Yeah Mommy we will."

Booth chuckled; sure their daughter had no idea what she was agreeing too. Both parents stood watch, as Parker walked with his little sister all the way down to the bottom, which of course as 'Murphy's Law' would dictate, the fountain shot up and sprayed all those in close proximity. Squeals and laughter rose up out of the pit as kids fled the scene; Parker and Molly were no different.

Booth smiled and wrapped his arms around Bone's waist from behind, while they watched Molly and Parker head back down to the fountain again.

"I'm glad we're here Temperance."

She smiled and pushed back into his torso.

"Me too Booth."

* * *

As they continued on they came to a large plaza and walked in, it was full of restaurants and clothing stores, a lolly shop and a motorised scooter hire stall.

"Daddy I is thirsty."

Booth looked to Brennan who nodded, she was thinking drinks would help to fill the void before dinner and no one had complained of hunger again; yet.

"Alright let's get a drink, what about a milk?"

Molly beamed.

"Strawbry please."

Booth looked to his son who also nodded at the idea.

They got their drinks and headed back to the hotel the same way they'd come.

Booth took the hand of his fiancée as they trailed behind their energetic kids, he watched them looking around and skipping this way and that, Parker's camera snapping shots left and right, he knew he should probably pull them into line, but they weren't hurting or annoying anyone and he simply didn't have the heart to make them act in an orderly fashion.

* * *

Annie yawned as she walked back to bed after letting Toby out of her room, he had been very restless tonight and she wondered if not having free run of the house was upsetting him, puppies sure did like to interrupt the simplest of tasks, like sleeping on the floor in a patch of sun, or using the litter box.

She smiled as the sound of her Mom's laughter drifted up from downstairs, quickly followed by her father's. Walking back into her room she looked at the digital display and wondered what her parents were still doing up, but decided not to go in search of them, she was all too aware that they perhaps wanted some alone time.

Slipping back into bed, she snuggled down and closed her eyes again, hoping sleep would claim her quickly, she briefly wondered if she would ever have a normal sleeping pattern again, before thoughts of school tomorrow took over.

* * *

Old styled buildings with colonial architecture, terracotta's and brown's, bricks in reds and old style maroon and cream awnings jutted out from tidy apartment blocks. Medium sized trees sprung up from what seemed like the foot path throwing splashes of greens amongst the earthy tones. The streets were two laned and darker with cars flanking both sides in parked positions, a meter stood at every third or fourth car and the police walked the street. Old fashioned lamp poles would no doubt light the darkening streets, though currently at almost five thirty the sun was still shining brightly and had no signs of sinking behind the horizon.

* * *

**Dinner and markets next chapter then bed time, in the morning a ferry ride on the harbour. Please review.**


	211. Chapter 211

**Disclaimer – I'm all outta ideas.**

**A/N – Onwards and upwards **

* * *

Booth found street level parking approximately four hundred meters from their destination around the corner. The street was blocked off and police protected the barricade from cars that dare try to get closer without permission.

"Ok this looks good."

He looked up as he got out of the car and smiled at the fact he'd parked directly under a street lamp, he hoped it lowered the chance of car theft the same as it did in the US.

Brennan stepped out onto the narrow path way.

The side of the road they were parked on was flanked by a large rustic orange and brown rock wall, small ferns poking out of the face and hanging down, water also trickled down the wall in a constant seeping flow, creating a very green and moist fernery at the bottom.

The road was narrow and on the other side was a drop; it was easy to imagine that the road had been cut out of the cliff. A small bridge ran across the road, its cables above, telling all below it was a railway bridge.

They set out toward the barricade knowing the markets were just beyond.

Brennan gushed over the old styled buildings and architecture, she smiled at the imaginings of history in this one little side street. Roof tops with chimneys and bricked vents that reminded her of a scene straight out of Mary Poppins 'Chim-Chimeny'.

On the corner they passed a hotel that had a distinct castle like look to it and smiled at almost old worldly charm. The Rocks were beautiful at night but what she would give to see it during the day.

* * *

"Whoa it's massive."

Parker exclaimed as the hundreds of stalls came into view, clothing, jewelery, lollies, sausage sizzles, an ice cream truck was parked on the side, a stall selling wooden signs reading things like 'Beware the owner not the dog', 'two feral kids live here' and 'if you want clean clothes, do the laundry'. Brennan smiled as they walked passed.

"Look that man's doing those funny pictures."

Booth looked over and smiled at the young beared guy currently doing a characture and making his model look like Bugs Bunny.

"Angela used to do those; she'd sit in the mall for hours… I wonder if she still does them."

Booth smiled and took her hand as they crossed the road, up onto the foot path on the other side. A large brick building ran the length of the street from what they could see. Trees that would offer shade and protection during the day now made lamp light fleeting and speckled against the pavement.

Huge glass windows held store displays, Gucci bags and wallets were held in one window, next door was a window that looked right out of the eighteen hundreds, clothing, old style farming equipment, an original camera with shade and black cloth.

"That must be the period piece portrait place I was telling you about."

She pointed and smiled. Booth chuckled and cringed internally at having to dress up for any reason other than Halloween.

"Maybe we'll check it out after dinner huh?"

She beamed at him and nodded, unaware he was hoping she'd forget about it.

They walked through an arch way that had wooden planks laid as flooring, a corridor in both directions housed the shops which owned the window displays and more. Directly in front of them were steps leading down to another platform with a sign indicating they would find their dinner down there.

"Careful Baby."

Molly held the railing and took one step at a time, jumping the last one onto the landing and smiling as it echoed.

"Molly."

She looked up at her Mom and raised her brows almost as if saying 'too late now'.

They opened the door and walked in, sweet and savoury hitting them like a Mack truck.

"Hi there, table for four?"

Brennan nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes thanks."

The young guy smiled and grabbed four menus, four cups and four sets of cutlery wrapped in a serviette.

"Ok, follow me."

Three more steps down onto polished floor boards, he led them to a wooden booth with maroon cushioning, a wooden rectangular table and a TV hanging from the ceiling, with a view of the kitchen making the pancakes.

"So my name's Nate, I'll be your server tonight, have you been here before?"

"No, this is our first time."

Nate nodded.

"Ok well basically you can order whatever you want from any of the menu's except the breakfast menu, we have cocktails of both alcohol and non-alcohol varieties, plus all your normal fizzy drinks, juices, coffee and a range of tea's from around the world."

He handed them each the menus including Molly, making the little girl beam with pride that for the first time she was considered special enough to have a menu of her own and she surprised her family by thanking the man.

"You're welcome Darlin."

Nate looked back to the adults of the family.

"We also have specials if you're interested, it's our new bush flavour inspired pancakes, we having native nectar, bush plum, macadamia toffee and the chefs favourite is Eucalyptus but…"

He leaned in close and whispered.

"I personally think it tastes like a cough lolly, macadamia is really good, if you like nuts and the nectar one is really sweet, but have a look at the menu, I've tried them all so I can give my opinion and if you're unsure we can bring out a couple of taste test bites from the most popular."

Parker looked impressed.

"For free?"

Nate smiled.

"Sure thing mate, no point wastin ya money on something you don't like huh?"

Parker shook his head and smiled.

"Ok well I'll leave you to peruse the menu can I get you any soft drinks or water to start with?"

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Yeah can we get water all round and…"

He looked to his family.

"You want drinks now?"

"I want milk Mommy?"

Brennan looked to her daughter and shook her head.

"Nope, you already had milk earlier, you'll be sick, choose a juice please and not orange."

Molly shook her head.

"I not want juice Mommy."

She pouted sweetly, hoping to sway her Mum, but was unsuccessful.

"Well then you can have plain water?"

Molly frowned.

"Ok juice then."

Nate smiled and looked to Brennan.

"We have iced fruit cocktails? No added sugars so less than juice, it uses frozen crushed fruit in mineral water and is twenty five cents extra than ordinary juice?"

Booth and Brennan were both impressed and looked to Molly.

"Would you like a fruit cocktail?"

Molly smiled and nodded, not caring what it was, just that it was something different to what her Mummy said she could have in the first place.

"Ok we have strawberry, apple, pineapple and mango all grown right here in Australia?"

Parker smiled and looked to his parents.

"Can I get one of those too please?"

Booth smiled, knowing it was the 'grown here in Australia' that swayed his son the twelve year old was anxious to try anything and everything Australian.

"Yeah Pal, pick a flavour."

"Strawberry please."

Nate wrote it down.

"No sweat kid."

"Me too please."

Brennan and Booth also got the iced fruit cocktail, he chose mango and she pineapple.

* * *

Annie tossed and turned as she tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come to her. She was tired, she could feel it in her body and her mind, but she just couldn't settle.

She'd been to the toilet, gotten herself a glass of water, and tried warm milk, but still she couldn't fall asleep and lying awake trying to fall asleep was making her frustrated.

Why were those girls being so nice to her at school, she knew it wasn't true friendship, those girls didn't know the meaning of it, but she hated not knowing if they were planning something.

Getting up again she straightened her bed covers and fluffed her pillow, knowing it would make no difference, she covered the digital display on the TV and closed the ensuite door to minimise light in her room; not that it had been a problem.

"Annie?"

She looked to the door after hearing her Mom.

"Is everything alright Sweetie."

Annie nodded.

"Did I wake you Mom? I'm sorry."

Angela walked into her daughter's room and touched her cheek.

"Why are you awake, it's almost two AM?"

Annie shrugged.

"I can't sleep, I want to and I tried, but I can't."

Angela took her daughter's hand and walked her out of the room, switching the light off on the way.

"You need to try and stop worrying about those girls."

Annie looked to her Mom as they entered her parent's room, she frowned slightly.

"I try not to, but…"

Angela smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I know."

Annie watched her Mom, climb into bed and then hold the covers open.

"Re… really?"

Hodgins poked his head up tiredly.

"Huh wha… what's goin on?"

His voice was mumbled and sleep addled.

"Annie what are… alright stop talkin you two and sleep."

Angela pulled her daughter down and smiled as she snuggled in, feeling her preteen relax against her, for possibly the first time tonight.

* * *

They each got a different menu item, four pancakes each which they split between them Brennan ordered the macadamia, Booth got Devil's Delight chocolate pancakes with strawberries, cream, chocolate ice cream and chocolate fudge, Parker opted for Strawberry Patch; buttermilk cakes with sliced fresh strawberries, cream, ice cream and strawberry coulis while Molly went with Bananarama, buttermilk pancakes, grilled banana, cream and ice cream topped with a homemade butterscotch sauce.

Sitting back once the plates were cleared of food Nate walked over and smiled they all seem quite content.

"Did you enjoy the meal?"

Each of them nodded and smiled.

"Very nice."

The pancakes had been light and fluffy, each bite practically melting in your mouth the ice cream was the creamiest they'd ever had and the toppings were out of this world; this pancake house had certainly refined the art of pancake making.

They paid and gave Nate a tip, despite his telling them it wasn't necessary and they left, each with full bellies and on a slight sugar high.

Looking at the directory on the wooden sign outside the restaurant they decided to check out the candle making shop and then soap factory.

"Daddy I don't wanna walk, up please?"

Booth looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Oh Princess, Daddy has a very full belly, how about you walk for a little while, gimme your hand."

Molly slipped her hand into her father's and then into her Mothers as she happily skipped along between them.

The candle shop was amazing; the shapes and the colours were astounding, crocodiles, kangaroos, cupcakes the Harbour Bridge, music notes, cars, Booth chuckled at the 'X-rated' candle section which had been placed up high on shelves well above kid's eye level.

"Hey Kids, we're about to start to a candle class, you wanna join in?"

Parker looked to his Mom and Dad and smiled.

"Can we?"

Brennan shrugged and looked to Booth.

"How much?"

The lady smiled.

"First candles free and three dollars after that."

Booth motioned Parker to the small group of kids waiting.

"Go for it Pal."

"Cool thanks, I'm gonna make a candle for Annie, do you reckon she'll like it?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"I think she'll love it."

The kids were given aprons and heat proof gloves and protective eye wear and then long candle wicks and designs and moulds to choose from.

"Parka what is we doing?"

He smiled at his sister and pointed to the lady.

"Watch and you'll see, we're going make what she's making."

Molly looked to the lady and then around the shop for her Mummy and Daddy, she relaxed a little seeing them over in the corner looking and laughing at something together, their hands were joined and her Daddy leaned in and kissed her Mummy's cheek.

Molly looked back to lady at the table talking and watched her fold her string in half and hold it in the middle, before she dipped her strings into the pot and then pull them out again, each side of the string dripped with blue stuff and then after a moment she dunked them in again and pulled them out.

The kids watched the candles get thicker and thicker, once they were as round as a ten cent piece the instructor hung them over a bar to drip and go hard. Parker wondered if candles bigger than penny size, like the ones he saw in church were made differently.

"Ok kids, so the next type of candle we're gunna make is a moulded candle, so I'm going to do an Opera House one for you now and it will take about ten minutes to harden, so we're gunna cheat a little and place the moulds in ice water to harden quickly this means the outside shell will be hard but the inside might still be soft so you'll need to be careful."

They all watched as the mould was poured carefully and then plunged halfway into a bucket of iced water. The candle colour paled slightly as it hardened and then she placed it in a stand to finish hardening.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were looking at the novelty candles, bottles of beer, dice, candles that didn't light, candles that didn't blow out, candles that played music when lit.

"Oh Booth…"

She was now looking at the dolphin candles, he smiled.

"Get a few Babe."

She looked to him and wrinkled her brow.

"We still have a lot of Australia to see, if I start buying stuff now we'll run out of room in our cases."

Booth smiled.

"Bones they're a couple of little candles, it's not going to take up much room."

She thought about it a moment and decided she really did want the pair jumping on a wave and the mother and baby side by side.

"Ok."

Booth nodded.

"Great, which ones?"

She picked them out and held them carefully, not wanting to damage them in any way.

Parker's candle turned out brilliantly, he'd chosen a mould of an elephant and made it pink, Annie's favourite colour and with Kay's help; the instructor and owner of the candle shop, he was currently getting Annie's name painted into the wax in purple.

The elephant's trunk was up for good luck and he had sad blue eyes as elephants had. Parker smiled as he was handed over with a warning to allow two minutes drying time.

"Mom, Dad come see."

Booth and Brennan wandered over with happy smiles.

"Hey Buddy, look at that, well done."

Molly looked to her own candle; unsurprising to her parents she had chosen a Nemo candle, who was currently having his black and white bits painted on.

BBBBB

They paid for all they had to and left the shop after the kids gave thanks to the owner for her time spent. Next on the list much to Booth's concealed dismay was period piece portraits they wandered up the walk way and stopped at the door.

"Oh no…"

Brennan frowned at the closed sign, with opening hours stating they closed at six PM, making them forty five minutes late.

Booth who had not wanted to get the photos taken, could see his girl was actually quite upset and felt bad for his brief relief at their hours of business.

"Bones… maybe we can try and get back here tomorrow?"

She shook her head.

"No we won't have time, I guess it doesn't matter."

He placed his arm around her shoulders and squeezed affectionately.

"I'm sorry Bones, maybe we'll find somewhere else that does them."

She nodded though he could tell she wasn't holding out hope.

Next door was an Aboriginal art gallery, it was full of paintings and carvings, a few photographs also lined the wall. The colours were all basically the same, blue, brown, yellow, red, black and orange.

"Mom why are all the colors the same?"

She smiled.

"Aboriginal art is made to reflect the environment and the earth, colors are made using natural ingredients, like stone, minerals and bone these are the colors the earth provides."

"Is it true that the pictures tell stories?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes in some cases, though I'm not sure all of these do."

They all noticed that snakes and the sun were reoccurring themes in the art.

"Mommy what's this stick for?"

Molly pointed to a long what was once probably a solid tree branch, it had been smoothed out and painted. Parker was about to answer his sister when the gallery owner walked over.

"Welcome to my gallery, I am Jack, would you like me to play it for you?"

Parker beamed.

"Yes please."

He looked up to his parents and smiled.

"He's gonna play the didgeridoo, cool."

The dark skinned man with jet black hair and eyes that almost matched his skin tone, tilted the didgeridoo to his lips, took a breath and began. The sound was amazing, considering it was nothing but a pretty stick, as Molly had so eloquently described. There were no other holes in the didgeridoo except the one at the bottom and the one in which Jack was breathing in to.

They all clapped at the end and were told a little about the art they were seeing.

"Sir, why is the painting so dotty?"

Jack smiled.

"Dots in our art work have many meanings, it could mean the stars or sparks or burnt ground depending on the story being told, but now more commonly the dots are used to keep the dream time meanings and symbolism secret from those who do not understand our ways and our customs, it's keeps our ancestry alive."

They listened as Jack told them of the boomerang and the spear and some of the masks, though Molly found them frightening and Booth was happy to walk with her out of the gallery.

"Which way should we walk Princess?"

Molly looked left and right and then behind them to where they had left her Mummy and Brother.

"Is Mommy and Parka not coming wif us Daddy?"

He smiled.

"They'll be finished soon, I just thought we could have a little walk while we wait."

Molly took her Daddy's hand and smiled.

"Let's go this way Daddy."

She pulled slightly and he went along with her.

The two walked along hand in hand, Booth loved the sensation of having his daughter's tiny hand in his much larger one, he loved the feeling of responsibility and trust that went with it. She was expecting him to look out and after her and he would never let his little girl down.

"Daddy look, that rock is pretty."

He smiled at the opals in the window there were loose stones and little statues, jewellery and cans with labels that read 'dig for your own opal' Booth assumed there was an opal inside the tin can with other rocks and you had to sort through it all.

"Yeah it is pretty isn't it?"

Molly nodded as she stared at the multi coloured stones, blues and reds and whites, greens and blacks and yellows, every colour under the sun was in one rock or another.

"Daddy what is it?"

"They're called Opals Princess and they're very expensive."

He noted as he looked to a piece over three thousand dollars.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Half an hour later they were strolling down the centre of the street between the market stalls. Brennan purchased some natural goats milk and oatmeal soap, along with a selection of dried fruits, Booth got some Australian Bundaberg Rum fudge and some chocolate flavoured fudge for the kids a little later, Molly got a toy kangaroo from the Wildlife Presentations stall and a free book based on a true story about a kangaroo named Elle, who survived a bushfire in two thousand and nine on Black Saturday in Victoria, Australia.

Parker was holding out until he saw the spray paint artist his Mum had been talking about earlier. They wandered about looking in at the magical illusion stall named 'No Sleeves Magic', stopped at the 'Luscious Loot' stall with beautiful vintage jewellery and bought a few different pieces of silver for Angela and Annie. Finally as they heard clapping he smelled the spray paint fumes and encouraged his parents over quickly.

"Come on, come on, I really think it's over here."

They walked over and joined the small crowed to indeed watch the artist. He laid down a large blank piece of photographic paper and used masking tape to stick it down onto the card box beneath him. He had a multitude of spray cans beside him, each one with the colour in it, painted on the top of the can. They watched as he sprayed black lines this way and then that, making what looked like a mess, next he sprayed white over the top, making the black completely disappear, he tore some newspaper, folded it and wiped away a little white paint to reveal the black under it.

Parker watched as he lay a round plate in the top right hand corner taking up a large portion of the paper and sprayed dark blue around it.

"Mommy he's making a big mess."

She looked up as she rubbed her nose, fumes obviously getting up her nose.

"He's not done yet Baby, let's wait and see."

Booth pulled her up into his arms, not particularly wanting her breathing in all the paint.

Parker was watching on in stunned silence as a picture slowly started to emerge; more paint, wipe some away, more paint, scrape a little here, dab a little there, cliffs formed with the moon behind them, a lonely tree grew out to be silhouetted in the moon's brightness.

"Wow! That's amazing."

Claps and cheers sounded and Parker smiled down at the picture, he had never watched anything like it, he was looking at a masterpiece and it only took two minutes.

Parker looked to his parents and smiled.

"Could I please have one of those paintings?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Choose one then."

He looked at all the pictures laying out and smiled at a wolf on a sharp edged cliff baying at the moon, it was beautiful and he decided it was definitely the one he wanted.

"That one please."

Booth nodded and stepped forward with his son.

"Well ask the man."

Parker stood in line and smiled at the picture he would soon own, Booth handed him the cash and smiled back at Bones who was looking at another painting of dolphins jumping in the waves with the sunset behind them.

"Get your Mom the dolphin one ok?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"K. Do you like the one I'm getting Dad?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah Pal the wolf one is cool and it will go well in your room with all the blues."

Parker nodded, listening as the kid in front of him took the last remaining wolf picture. It was rolled up and placed in a cylinder, before it was paid for and then kid walked off.

"Hey mate, what can I get ya?"

Parker sighed.

"Umm, well I was gonna get that wolf one, do you have any more?"

"Nope, but I can make you one, if your parents wanna hold on a few minutes?"

Booth smiled as Parker's face lit up like Christmas morning.

"Can we Dad, please?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah, we can wait."

The artist smiled.

"Was it just the one you wanted Pal?"

"Can I get the dolphin one too please? It's for my Mom."

The guy winked.

"Sure, whatta about your sister here?"

Parker looked up to his sleepy sister and then back to the man.

"Oh she's not getting one."

"Which one do you think she'd like though?"

Parker scanned the pictures and smiled at the pinks, misty blues and purples with a unicorn standing against a distant planet.

"That one."

The man grabbed the painting and rolled each one up, placing them in separate cylinders and handing them to Parker.

"Is my sister's for free?"

The man winked and dropped back down to his cardboard box to start on Parker's painting.

Brennan walked over to see what was taking so long.

"Another kid took the picture Parks wanted so the guys making him one right now."

Brennan smiled.

"That's a sweet gesture."

Booth smiled.

"What are the other two he's holding?"

"Well he picked another and the guy's giving us one for Molly for free."

Brennan looked up at her half asleep daughter and smiled, she brushed her fringe back and took the kangaroo from her hands to save her dropping it without knowing.

They collected the third picture and Parker paid the man, thanking him profusely for the time taken to make another and for the free picture.

"You're welcome little mate, see ya round."

Parker waved and smiled as he was led away, both his parents thanking the artist too.

* * *

They visited the puppet shop, but Molly was uninterested, she was far too tired to care about anything now.

"Ok should we head back to the car?"

Brennan and Parker both nodded, each trying to stifle a yawn, Booth smiled.

"Yeah, definitely."

The ride back was very quiet except for the directions of 'Miss I know my way around anywhere', checking the back seat, Booth noted both kids were asleep, looking to the front passenger seat he smiled, Bones soft sleepy breaths letting him know she too was asleep.

He drove into the car park and pulled into his space, turned the navigator off, switched the ignition off and removed the keys.

"Bones… we're back at the hotel Baby."

He gently caressed her face and smiled as she turned into him and opened her eyes.

"Hey Bones, we're here."

She looked around and covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep."

Booth smiled.

"It's ok, come on."

They each released their seat belts and climbed out. Brennan woke Parker behind her seat and he groaned.

"Come on Sweetie, up to the room and bed."

She helped him out and grabbed the bags they gotten from the markets, before closing the door and meeting Booth at the boot of the car, where he was holding Molly.

"Let's go guys."

He ushered his sleepy family into the elevator and then out on the fourth floor, down the corridor to their room and in.

He put Molly into bed after removing her shoes and covered her with a light sheet. He was about to say goodnight to his son, but noted the twelve year old was already face down and fast asleep. Booth chuckled and looked over at his fiancée who remarkably enough, was also face down and sound asleep.

Booth smiled; removing Parker's shoes he covered his son and kissed his forehead. He moved to Brennan and removed her shoes and rolled her off the covers to tuck her in more comfortably.

It had been a long day, but they made it and tomorrow was a brand new one, with brand new Australian adventures waiting for them.

* * *

**Please review.**


	212. Chapter 212

**SO… Are we all getting excited? Bones returns in just a four more sleeps, this is gonna be better than Santa.**

**Disclaimer – I still don't know what to tell you all, sadly my plight to own B/B has been unfulfilled and I am still waiting for my luck to change, I am still broke and still claiming no ownership of anything but my characters and my storyline.**

**A/N – Day two in Sydney, Australia.**

* * *

**Friday:**

Parker Booth woke slowly and smiled, he could hear his sister's soft snores on the bed behind him and he was facing his Mum's sleeping form. Parker knew his Dad was behind his Mum, he could see his father's arm wrapped around her waist protectively and smiled. He loved that his Dad held her even in sleep, having walked in on Hannah and his father sleeping one morning, he knew they slept on opposite sides of the bed and Parker, although he wasn't sure what it meant, he knew it meant something.

Rolling onto his back, Parker yawned and stretched under the light sheet covering him. He didn't remember getting into bed last night and briefly tried to remember anything after getting in the car at the markets. Shaking his head he dismissed the brain wracking, deciding he didn't really care how he got into bed, just that he was there.

Kicking the covers back, he noted he was still in his clothes from last night, though they were now somewhat creased. Sitting up he yawned again and scrubbed his hands over his face in that typical Booth manner, before standing up and making his way to his suit case to remove the day's clothes.

"Morning Sweetie?"

His Mum's sleepy voice made him turn.

"Morning Mom, did I wake you?"

She smiled and covered her mouth as she yawned.

"No, I was just dozing."

He nodded.

"I'm gonna have a shower, do you need to pee?"

Brennan smiled, she hated the word 'pee', but knew it was a word far more socially acceptable than urinate and she had a 'fat chance' of him saying that.

"No I'm fine, thank you, don't be too long ok, we all have to get moving."

Parker nodded.

"Don't forget to put your Speedos under your board shorts; chances are you'll get wet today."

He smiled and nodded, any chance of getting wet in the Sydney heat was welcome.

"K."

He grabbed all he needed and wandered off to the bathroom.

* * *

Brennan rolled over into Booth's warm embrace, she knew her movement would wake him and wasn't disappointed.

"Hmm morning Beautiful."

"Morning yourself Handsome."

He smiled and opened his eyes to look into the blues he loved so much.

"Did you sleep well Bones?"

She nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"I did, though I don't actually remember getting into bed last night."

Booth chuckled.

"Well you flopped down all by yourself, but I covered you."

She smiled, already garnering that much information for herself.

"Well thank you."

He pulled her a little closer and hummed in her ear content to lay quietly for the rest of the day.

"So what are the plans for today?"

She smiled.

"Well breakfast, I was thinking downstairs in the restaurant by seven thirty…"

Booth nodded.

"And then we have a ferry to catch at nine, down at the wharf on Circular Quay, we'll need to drive. That is going to take us to Manly, where we can go to the beach, go shopping, wander about for a while. We can have lunch on the beach if we want and then head back to the wharf for the two PM ferry."

Booth nodded.

"If all this goes according to plan, I've been told that you and the kids will love the Powerhouse Museum, which isn't far from the hotel and I was thinking we could try and fit that in."

Booth smiled, his girl sure did like to fill the day with activity.

"Ok, well then I guess we should all get up."

Brennan smiled.

"Parker's already in the shower."

Booth smiled.

"I thought the water sounded a little too loud to be coming from next door…"

He looked to his fiancée and grinned.

"Well then I guess that means we can cuddle a little longer then?"

She smiled at his question like statement, snuggling into him as he pulled her closer, seeking as much body to body contact as possible.

"Hmm."

She sighed, one hundred percent content.

* * *

Thursday final class:

Henry leaned to his left where Annie was seated.

"Psst."

She looked over and frowned slightly, looking up to see where the teacher was, she looked back to Henry.

"What?"

"Did you get my email this morning?"

Annie shook her head; she'd slept in this morning and hadn't even had time to check her account.

"No, why?"

He shrugged.

"I was just wondering about yesterday with Angelica and the others… what's going on, why are they talking to you?"

Annie shrugged as Henry whispered to her.

"I dunno, really, Angelica just came up to me day before yesterday and asked if I wanna go shopping with her and the others."

Henry raised his brows.

"Weird."

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm totally freaking out, it's probably a trick, but I can't work it out, like Angelica's being really nice, she even got mad at Charmaine yesterday on my behalf."

Henry looked about and then back to his friend.

"Maybe you should ask Parker if he has any ideas."

Annie shook her head.

"He'd get worried and I want him to have fun in Australia, besides he doesn't have to fight for me, I can stand up for myself."

Henry shrugged.

"He'll be upset if you don't tell him."

Annie knew he was right.

"Fine I'll tell him, but I'll say I'm handling it."

"Are you?"

Annie huffed.

"Well… I will, when there's something to… handle, I mean at the moment they're just being nice... really nice."

Henry smiled.

"Maybe they're all possessed."

Annie giggled.

"Henry, you're not helping."

He smiled.

"Right… sorry, what do you want me to do?"

She sighed, leaning her chin in her palm she looked to her friend.

"I dunno yet… but when I do…"

He nodded.

"You'll tell me."

Annie smiled as the teacher looked up and frowned at her two chattering students.

* * *

Parker looked to the angry blister between his big toe and second toe where the rubber on his flip flop and irritated the skin, he decided against putting his thongs back on and wondered if his joggers would go with his shorts.

Gathering his toiletries and his dirty clothes, he left the bathroom bare foot and went out into the main of the room.

"Hey Buddy, good shower?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Dad."

Placing his dirty clothes in the plastic bag he'd packed he stood up and looked about for his Mum.

"Dad do you reckon Mom has band-aides?"

Booth raised his brows.

"Probably what happened?"

Parker put his foot up on his bed and showed his Dad the nasty looking blister, Booth winced.

"She's on the balcony Pal."

Parker walked out and smiled as Mum was once again going over the itinerary she'd brought with them.

"Mom?"

She looked up and smiled, holding her arm out for him to step closer.

"Hey Sweetie, you ok?"

Parker nodded and looked to scribble on the pages she'd written up before they left DC, she was always trying to make things so wonderful, he worried she wouldn't have as much fun as they were having.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled and looked to the travel books and maps in front of her.

"Just rearranging a few things now that out plans have changed."

He nodded and gave her a general glance.

"This vacation doesn't have to be perfect Mom, you should relax too."

Brennan smiled.

"I am."

He nodded a little disbelieving.

"You're not worried about things getting messed up?"

His question held a light accusing tone, one that told her, he knew what she was thinking.

"I want things to run smoothly Parker."

He sat down beside her and smiled.

"You want things to be perfect?"

She nodded.

"It would help."

He chuckled.

"You know what I reckon can make this vacation perfect Mom?"

She shook her head and pushed the travel books toward him, thinking he would show her something she had overlooked.

Parker pushed them away to the centre of the table being careful not to knock over her coffee cup.

"This vacation would be perfect if you had a vacation too Mom, if you didn't worry so much about whether you planned everything right."

Brennan leaned in and kissed his temple.

"Knowing that I've planned everything out and you guys are having fun, is fun for me Parks, stop worrying."

Parker smiled and shook his head, he knew he wouldn't win; he'd just have to coax her away from planning in other ways.

"Mom, did you bring band-aides?"

"Yes why, what happened?"

He stood up and showed her his foot.

"I got a blister from my flip flops, I don't think I'm used to wearing them, I usually wear my joggers."

Brennan stood up, gathering her paper, books and pen and headed back inside the hotel room.

"Come on, we can put some antiseptic on it too.

* * *

Molly was last to wake that morning, she slept through all the talking and showers and her Mum tidying up the room, while Parker wrote his first quick letter to Annie, as promised. At seven fifteen AM, Booth woke his daughter from her slumbers.

"Come on Princess, time for a shower and to have breakfast."

"Daddy…"

Booth looked down at the sleepy blues staring back at him.

"Yes Princess?"

She tilted her head as though in thought and then spoke quietly.

"I'm firsty."

"Well up you get and you can have a drink."

She took he father's hand and allowed him to pull her up so she was standing on the mattress with a smile.

"Oh, good girl."

Brennan came around the corner from the bathroom and smiled at her mussed haired daughter.

"Morning Baby."

Molly smiled and walked unsteadily toward her mother for a good morning hug.

"I missed you Mommy."

Brennan smiled, her daughter said those words most mornings and still it never got old.

"I missed you too Sweetheart."

She hugged her little girl and set her down on the carpet to have her drink and get ready for the day.

* * *

Breakfast in the Ibis restaurant seemed to be a popular affair, with a buffet style layout there was fruit, yoghurt, cereal, toast, crumpets, English-muffins all with a variety of spreads including Parker's new favourite Vegemite, blueberry, orange and poppy seed, chocolate and savoury muffins, eggs, grilled tomato, sausage, bacon and hash browns, plus a selection of tea's and coffee, juice and bottled water to choose from.

The family was ushered to a table and given plates and cutlery to use, it was explained, mugs, tea cups and glasses were over by the drinks and the meal would be tacked onto the room account.

"Ok, let's go."

They got up and walked to the buffet to join the small queue waiting.

"What are you going to eat for breakfast Baby?"

Brennan leaned down speaking quietly to her daughter. Molly shrugged.

"Ok, how about some eggs and toast and juice?"

Molly nodded, pleased with her mother's decision for breakfast.

They walked along filling the plates, Booth placing egg on his plate after Parker had finished and then placing eggs on his daughter's plate that Brennan was holding and some on his fiancées plate too. Booth and Parker each had some sausage and Booth got bacon, Parker not all that fussed on pork since they acquired Jasper.

They all got toast and butter, Parker and Molly got Vegemite while their parents opted for the more basic jam.

They went back to the table and Brennan and Booth got the drinks, while their kids began breakfast.

* * *

"Mommy is we going somewhere fun today too?"

Brennan smiled as her daughter wiped her mouth on the serviette.

"Yes we're going on a boat, does that sound fun?"

Molly shrugged, unsure if she even knew what going on a boat felt like, she looked to her brother and saw he was all smiles about it; it must be fun she thought.

"K let's do that Mommy."

Booth chuckled and took another swig of his coffee, glad it was actual coffee; apparently Australians also liked their coffee to taste like real coffee.

They finished their meal and went to the rest rooms, before taking the elevator down to the parking garage and heading for the Quay.

Brennan had found out there was secured parking for ferry passengers at a cost of five dollars for every hour after four and they would have to pay on the way back out. Booth took a ticket at the boom gate and drove in to find a space on the same level, hoping they wouldn't have to go too far, save getting lost, when the time came to find the car.

"There's one Dad."

Parker pointed to a spot a little further ahead.

"Good eyes Pal, thanks."

They parked and got out, Molly once again waiting for her father to release her from her seat.

* * *

They got their tickets from the automatic ticket dispenser; a few buttons pressed and out slid four passes to gain entry onto the boat across and back, before making their way to terminal one.

The ferry terminal was packed, five docking wharfs and three ferries pulled in for loading the other two had passengers disembarking. The people getting off were dressed in business suits; men in trousers, ties and coats, women in skirts and jackets, brief cases, attaché cases and newspapers, take away coffee cups and breakfast bars on the go; Booth was pleased to be on holidays.

"Wow, it's really busy here."

Brennan looked to her gold wrist watch Booth had given to her for Christmas and smiled at the memory of receiving it; it had just gone eight thirty and she supposed this was the last of the harbour commuters for the morning.

Brennan decided it was best to allow the people getting off to clear the terminal before they tried to push through the crowd, instead they stood at the wharf edge, Brennan smiled.

"Hey look over there, can you see it?"

They all turned and noted the Harbour Bridge in very close proximity.

"Ohhh Wow, can I go over there and take a picture? Please?"

Brennan nodded and they all stepped over to the barrier where a very clear shot of the ferry and the bridge could be taken.

Parker stood on his tip toes to see the ferry; it had a bottle green bottom and cream passenger cabins and captain's bridge, beneath the bridge was the name of the boat; 'Sirius'.

"Ha, do you think maybe the person who named the boat likes Harry Potter? Look it's named Sirius."

Booth smiled at his son's excitement and ruffled his hair.

Brennan smiled she remember reading that the Sirius was part of the first class fleet of catamarans that sailed in and out of the harbour, twelve times a day. The nine boats in its class were named after nine of the eleven ships that were part of the 'First Fleet' travelling to Botany Bay, Australia from Portsmouth, England in seventeen eighty seven.

A boat horn blew and Molly and Brennan jumped, both obviously a little on edge with the crowds, Booth led his family down into the under covered terminal.

The ground of the actual terminal was tiled in white and beige, railings, gates, support poles and bench seats were all painted a dark maroon and the awning that covered them was a dull blue almost grey, sure to keep things cooler underneath the sweltering sun.

A small take away coffee shop was open for business, with a few tables and chairs, a tobacconist and news stand was also operational.

At ten to nine the ferry started boarding, slowly the passengers made their way down the ramp and onto the dock itself to load. Booth lifted Molly, not wanting to lose her or have her end up in the water.

They handed their tickets over receiving a good morning from the ticket collector.

"Go to the back of the boat Parker."

He looked to his Mum, thinking the front would be better.

"Why Mom, I wanna take pictures and stuff."

She nodded, telling him silently to go and she'll explain when they get there. He furrowed his brow, but did as he was told and walked to the stern of the ferry. Brennan smiled seeing in his posture that he wasn't impressed with her decision.

"Daddy is this a boat like 'Tug Tug' the Tug boat?"

Molly's eyes flicked about comparing this boat to the boat she remembered in her story book at home.

"Sort of Princess, but Tug Tug pulls other boats this boat carries people."

Molly nodded and watched as other humans got on behind them, an old man who reminded her, a little of Poppy was pulling faces and she couldn't help but smile as she tucked her face in against her Daddy's neck shyly.

Parker looked to his Mum when they reached a vacant row of seats at the back of the boat.

"Mom?"

Booth looked to his son and fiancée and wondered if he'd missed a conversation between the two.

Brennan smiled and sat down.

"How do you suppose, you're going to take pictures and keep your camera dry at the same time with sea spray pushing up over the front of the boat? It's much more windy up there and you can get just as good photos from here, also this way the sun is behind you not in front meaning better photos again."

Parker nodded in surrender, mother certainly did know best; well this mother anyway. He smiled as she tapped his nose.

"Sorry for questioning you Mom."

Brennan nodded.

"It's fine, questioning is a good way to learn."

Parker smiled and leaned into her side as he stood beside her.

Booth took Molly and Parker for a wander around the boat before it started, checking out inside and upstairs, both kids called to their Mum from the second level looking over the stern.

She smiled and waved up at them, poking her tongue out when Parker took a picture of her. Booth smiled looking to the digital screen and smiling.

"I want a copy of that when we get back to DC Pal."

Parker nodded and smiled, saving the photo to the memory card.

* * *

"ANNIE! Can you come down here please?"

Annica looked up from her laptop and frowned slightly at her Father's voice. She got up and pulled her dressing gown on and slipped her feet in to the fuzzy slippers her Mom had bought her the other day.

Closing her bedroom door, she walked downstairs, wondering where exactly she was to meet her father.

"Da…"

"In here Kiddo."

She relaxed a little hearing the moniker and entered the living room.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked to both her parents sitting on the couch and raised her brows.

"No, we just wanna chat to you about these girls from school and how they're upsetting you."

Annie sighed and stepped closer.

"I'm ok, really."

Angela smiled, she knew her daughter wanted her to believe she was ok, but last night had shown it obviously bothered her.

"Sweetheart it's keeping you up at night."

"I… I'll do better."

Hodgins scoffed.

"It's not a matter of you needing to do better Annie this isn't your fault, we… we just want to know if you want us to intervene, maybe call the principal or…"

"NO!... Please I… I'm fine, so far they haven't done anything, maybe I'm just over reacting."

Angela stroked her daughter's hair back behind her ear and smiled tightly.

"You will tell us if something bad happens though won't you?"

The twelve year old nodded and smiled.

"I promise."

She hugged both her parents and chatted about the email Parker had sent her earlier.

* * *

From the ferry they saw the Harbour Bridge and the Opera House as the boat was slowed down giving people time to take video and snaps.

The Opera House was certainly a statement in architecture; it was unlike anything Brennan had ever seen. From the water the iconic white fin like structure sat atop a brown stoned platform that was sure to be a part of the well-known arts centre. From the side the building was a plethora of points and curves, she counted eight fins mostly going in the same direction, but a couple were turned in the opposite direction. As the ferry made its way around the Opera House the design changed two groups of three triangular structures the largest at the back and then a smaller in front and one more smaller in front of that, it looked a lot smaller from this position. Dark windows sat within each of the shelled domes, reflecting the sun.

"Its kind weird looking isn't it?"

She smiled at her son."

"It is a little, but I guess being a centre for stage performances it's allowed to be a little artistic."

The twelve year old nodded.

"I wonder what it looks like inside?"

Brennan shrugged, she had been hoping that on Saturday as they wandered the harbour they could have checked it out, but she wasn't sure they'd have time now.

Parker got some amazing shots of the tall sandstone cliffs surrounding the harbour. His Mum was right though, sitting at the back of the boat was much better; it allowed longer access to dramatic shots of the city they were leaving behind, whereas from the port of the ferry the views were far more fleeting.

The trip took just over half an hour the ferry slowing slightly for a green sea turtle swimming across the boats path. Parker leaned over and snapped a few hurried shots as they passed it.

Manly wharf was a large white structure, corrugated iron roof and external walls with a large square walk through from the jetty to outside the terminal. The process of getting off was much like getting on, with prams and strollers making the final touch down onto the board walk.

Sea gulls called their loud shrieks, in the sky above and others from the rock wall, left of the jetty, it was the first reminder they were close to the beach and on holidays. The smell of salt air and beach was the second as they joined the mass of passengers at the traffic crossing. A sign read 'Manly Corso one hundred meters ahead'.

The walk symbol turned green and the once slow intermittent beep of the traffic signal became constant.

Booth moved to step down off the curb but Molly stopped him, tugging his hand.

"NO DADDY!"

Booth frowned and looked down at his daughter.

"What's the matter Princess?"

Molly scowled at her Daddy.

"You didn't look that way and that way Daddy."

She pointed to the left and the right and then back up at him.

"Dat's not responsibabble Daddy."

Booth looked to Bones and Parker and smiled as they both smiled in returned. Brennan was especially glad her daughter didn't just follow the masses onto the road simply because the sign told her to do so, she was glad the four year old knew the road crossing rules and abided, despite pressures to just do what everyone else does.

Booth was also proud of his daughter, he was proud she wasn't easily led into doing the wrong thing, even by him.

"Oh that's right Princess, sorry Daddy forgot his road safety rules, lucky you were here."

They all looked left and then right and then left again, before stepping down onto the crossing and walking at a hurried but responsible pace.

* * *

Charcoal bricked pavement with stone coloured patterning was the theme in Manly, large palm trees dotted a line up the centre of the corso shopping strip, each one surrounded by a circular bench seat with lush green foliage between the seat and the tree.

Ice cream shops, chocolate shops, cafes, restaurants, clothing stores, surf shops; Mambo, RipCurl, Billabong, bike hire, bag shops, designer outlet stores sporting brands such as Versace, Missoni, Zimmerman and Wayne Cooper, beauty product shops and spa treatment centres, Manly seemed to have it all.

A massive children's playground was up ahead, it was shaded by large overhead sails and a Morton Bay fig tree, a fence with a single gate for entry and exit would keep children inside from going missing. A sign stated no child was to be left unattended and no food or drink was allowed beyond the gate.

MacDonald's, KFC and Red Rooster were close by, Brennan shook her head at how the fast food chains were positioned right near the children's play equipment and she was glad her kids preferred healthier options, though Parker had once enjoyed a diet higher in fast food than it was now.

Parker was smiling ear to ear; he was thoroughly enjoying himself as they walked along.

"It's nice here huh?"

He looked to both parents uncaring of their answers and went back to looking about again.

Another set of traffic lights and a crossing, Booth who was still holding his daughter's hand wasn't going to forget his road safety this time. They stopped and waited the sounds of the ocean just across the street were almost too good to resist.

Looking left, right and left again they crossed on the little green man and were met with the sight of a beautiful Norfolk Pine tree outlined beach with clean white sand and blue water.

"Oh can I take a photo from here?"

Booth and Brennan stood to the side with Molly, allowing the young photographer to take his snap.

"Ok, now you guys stand there too."

A girl walking past smiled.

"I can take a picture for you… if you want?"

Parker smiled.

"You're not gonna steal my camera are you?"

The girl giggled, she was about fifteen and shook her head.

"No, I promise… come on, besides I think you could catch me if I ran."

She indicated for him to look down and he saw her braced legs. Parker winced.

"Ouch, does it hurt?"

She looked back up and smiled.

"Nah, had it since I was born, it gets pretty annoying though, I like your accent, are you from the States?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me and my family came over for vacation."

She smiled and held her hand out.

"I'm Lucy."

Parker smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Parker…"

He pointed to his parents and sister watching him protectively.

"That's my Mom and Dad and my little sister Molly."

Lucy waved and smiled.

"Hey, howsit goin?"

Booth nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"So Parker, want me to take that picture or not?"

He smiled and handed his camera over.

"Yeah thanks."

Lucy took the camera and waited for him to get into position.

"Say Manleeee."

They all repeated the word giving her bright happy smiles. Lucy stepped forward and handed the camera back. A chorused call had them all look up to where a group of girls were calling out to Lucy.

"Well I gotta go, my friends are waiting, I hope you all have a great holiday, it was nice to meet you Parker."

He smiled and looked down at the picture she took and nodded, it was good, he looked back up.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too."

The Booth family waved to the friendly young girl as she walked off to join her waiting friends, excited to tell them about the American boy she had met.

"Parka was she your fwend?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"No."

Molly frowned; her brother sure did talk to a lot of strangers.

They all walked down to the beach, intent on catching some healthy rays and some waves, before doing a little shopping back on the corso, before lunch.

* * *

**Please review, rest of the day next. Hope you're all enjoying it.  
**


	213. Chapter 213

**BONES HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR AN 8****TH**** SEASON… CONFIRMED! WOO HOO!**

**Disclaimer – Here we are again… ok moving on.**

**A/N – We're at Manly Cove, shall we continue?**

* * *

The family had been at the beach for a little over two hours and it was really starting to heat up and slowly colourful beach umbrellas were beginning to pop up left and right.

Brennan and Booth watched as their two kids played with four others. A beach ball had rolled over and stopped at Parker's feet, he'd looked up to see a boy about his age with blonde hair, blue eyes and bright white toothy smile.

**Flashback**

"Hey you guys wanna play with us, we just came from breakfast so we're not allowed in the water yet, we're kinda playing volley ball, but you can use your feet too."

Parker smiled and looked to his parents.

"Can we?"

Booth and Brennan shrugged with a smile.

"If you like, just watch your sister please; don't go too close to the water."

Parker nodded and stood up with a smile.

"You coming Molly, we're gonna play with the ball and some other kids."

Molly was hesitant and looked to her brother sceptically; perhaps he really did need another stranger danger talk from their daddy.

"Mommy and Daddy come too?"

Brennan smiled.

"No, but we'll stay here and watch."

Molly looked back to her brother as the strange boy spoke.

"My name's Jeremy what's yours?"

Parker smiled at the Australian accent, he did like it.

"Parker, and this is Molly, she's pretty shy."

Jeremy nodded.

"My sister's over there too, her names Tia, she's the one that kicked the ball over here."

Parker nodded, watching as Molly got up and took his hand.

"Hey Molly, I'm Jeremy, wanna come see my sister?"

Molly shrugged and stepped a little closer to her brother.

"Wow she's really shy…"

He shrugged.

"It's no worries, come on."

They all wandered off a little. Brennan and Booth watched as Molly was introduced to the other little girl and they walked a little closer to some towels with chatting adults, both girls sat down and started playing in the sand, quietly watching each other out of the corner of their eyes.

**End Flashback**

"What do you feel like for lunch Babe?"

Brennan smiled as she leaned back against his chest.

"I'm not sure, perhaps a salad sandwich, we really have consumed a lot of junk food lately, I think it's time for something healthy."

Booth nodded, he had to agree and although he didn't mind the bad food, he wanted what was best for his kids and constant supply of empty carbohydrates and saturated fats was not the way to promote healthy living.

"Yeah, well a saw a place called 'Sumo Salad' back on that Corso thing, maybe we should go there. We can get salads and water."

Brennan smiled; she was so pleased she wouldn't have to fight him on their diet change.

"Sounds good, should we get the kids and have a final swim?"

Booth kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Booth and Molly headed into the salad bar hand in hand to place the orders, while Parker and Brennan sat at the table outside under a large palm tree.

"Where are we going next Mom?"

She smiled, reaching out a brushing some sand from his cheek with her fingertips.

"Well we might have a little wander around, look at some shops, see if there's any souvenirs we want and then we'll head back to the ferry terminal."

Parker nodded.

"Are we going back to the hotel?"

"Yes go back, shower and change and I thought we'd go and see the Power House Museum."

Parker frowned.

"What's that?"

"It's a museum for technology basically, it has engines, furniture, science, communication, space technology and heaps more, you and your Dad should really enjoy the section on steam engines and there's an interactive exhibit for science and computer technology."

Parker grinned, now he was excited.

"Cool, is it far?"

Brennan smiled at his barely concealed delight.

"No not far at all, less than ten minutes from the hotel."

Parker nodded.

"Are we going anywhere for dinner?"

She tilted her head knowing he was leading up to something.

"Not really, why have you got a suggestion?"

Parker grinned.

"Could we go to Centre Point's revolving restaurant?"

Brennan thought it was a good idea and smiled.

"We'll talk to your Dad huh? See what he says?"

Parker nodded as said father walked out with a tray loaded with lunch, Molly trailing behind.

* * *

They walked around for an hour or so, Molly getting a t-shirt that read 'I love Manly Beach' on it. Parker got some new thongs that hopefully wouldn't give him blisters, they came with a free pair of board shorts with the Australian flag design on them, Booth bought a new beach towel with the Harbour Bridge on it, as his much loved towel was beginning to fray.

Brennan however couldn't find anything that she was particularly wanting or needing and so passed on buying anything.

They got ice cream from a little store with a huge line and slowly made their way back to the terminal as they ate.

"Can we sit at the back of the boat again?"

Brennan smiled and nodded; pleased he had succumbed to her way of thinking.

"Yes, though perhaps we should stand in line then, so we can get a seat in the shade preferably, I for one have had enough sun today."

"Me too Mommy, Mister Sun is very hot today."

Brennan smiled taking in her daughter's flushed cheeks and rosy lips.

"Yes it is."

Fifteen minutes after boarding they were on their way, cool ocean air surrounding them and gentle breeze, taking the temperature down a little.

Molly fell asleep on the way back, her head against her mother's chest as they sat front to front. Brennan kissed her crown and smoothed her damp hair with her palm, cooing to her softly each time they were jostled a little more than was conducive to sleep.

Parker spent half the ride at the edge of the boat and then walked back over to his parents and sat beside his Dad, before yawning.

"Why does being at the ocean make me so tired?"

He yawned again, Brennan smiled and leaned forward.

"That answer has never been conclusive Parker, but it could be a combination of things, like higher levels of oxygen, salt air can make you more dehydrated and if you don't drink to replenish you get tired and most people are far more active by the ocean."

Parker didn't feel like he'd played any harder than usual, but he guessed if he took into consideration, the traction made by sand when just walking on it, jumping waves and swimming against the current, not to mention the warmth of the sun making him hot and sweaty meaning he was losing more body liquid, he figured all his Mum had said could actually be true for him.

He dropped his head to his father's bicep and yawned for the third time, before closing his eyes, just for a minute.

* * *

"Parker asked me earlier if we could go to the Revolving Restaurant in Sydney Tower for dinner. What do you think?"

Booth shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't mind… so long as that's it, he was telling me about glass floors to walk on yesterday, he or Molly are not doing that and I would prefer you not do it either."

Brennan smiled; she had no intention of walking out on a glass floor overhanging a building at two hundred and sixty nine metres above the ground.

"That goes for you too."

Booth smiled.

"Ha, you don't have anything to worry about there Bones."

The boat horn blew as they came into port and where Parker woke with a start, Molly woke with a squeal as she pushed back from her Mum.

"It's ok Baby the boat honked his horn, it's alright."

She looked around bleary eyed and trembling lip, she saw her Daddy and her brother and her Mummy and felt better, none of them looked angry or scared or upset and so she felt safer about not feeling those things too. Brennan watched her daughter rub her eyes and yawn.

"Do you want Daddy to carry you?"

Molly shook her head and slid down to the floor, both hands still holding onto her Mummy in some way as some of the passengers began to stand up, grabbing shopping bags and telling kids to behave themselves and be careful.

"Ok guys, let's move ok."

They stood and joined the mass of people waiting at the gate for disembarking the ferry.

* * *

Booth smiled as Brennan and the kids sang songs on the way back to the hotel to keep awake, Molly begging that they sang the 'Bug Song' and Parker vowing to gag his Uncle forever when they got home.

Molly was first to shower, complaining that sand was making her ouchies and Brennan just hoped she hadn't gotten chaff or developed an allergic reaction to sand. They had changed at the beach, but Molly didn't want to shower, claiming the concrete shower floor was yucky. Brennan had dusted the sand off her as best as possible and used baby wipes to help, but only fresh water would truly remove the grit.

"Ok squeeze your eyes shut nice and tight and don't open until I say so, ok?"

Molly nodded as she squeezed them and placed her fingers over her lids to ensure the shampoo stayed out of her eyes.

"Good girl, keep them closed."

Brennan rinsed the shampoo out well and then applied the conditioner.

"Ok open; let's get the rest of this sand off you huh?"

Molly nodded as her Mum soaped her up and again rinsed her off.

"Sand is sticky Mommy, isn't it?"

Brennan smiled.

"It sure acts that way doesn't it."

Molly nodded exaggeratedly.

"Ok eyes closed again."

She rinsed the conditioner out and passed a comb through the four year old's wet hair, before wringing it out and turning the water off.

"Alright…"

She lifted her daughter out and onto the bath mat where she helped her dry, before sending her out to her Daddy to get dressed and having a quick shower herself.

* * *

"Booth?"

Booth heard his fiancées call from the bathroom and walked over to the door; he knocked once and opened it.

"What's up?"

She looked at him via the reflection in the mirror where she was combing her wet hair.

"Could you get me the orange sun dress from my case and the nude bra and underwear set please?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Back in a sec."

He closed the door and Brennan began brushing her teeth.

* * *

Parker took the longest in the shower, which wasn't surprising the boy like to frolic and he'd always taken longer than needed showers. Booth knocked on the door after ten minutes and told him to hurry up, receiving an 'ok' in return.

Walking back to his girls on the bed he shook his head and smiled.

"Who wants some fudge?"

Molly had no idea what fudge was but it sounded like food and she was all for that.

"Yay Daddy, we does."

Booth chuckled, grabbing the fudge he'd purchased at the markets and opening it up.

"Ok…"

He handed a piece of chocolate fudge to his daughter and told her to eat it slowly.

"I want you to still have some left when Parker comes out."

Molly looked horrified.

"That means forever Daddy."

Brennan chuckled as she was also handed a square of the extremely rich and sweet treat.

"Thank you Booth."

Booth also had a piece and left the fourth and final square for Parker.

"He'll be out soon Princess; just don't eat it too fast, you'll get sick."

She nodded and took her first bite, after watching her Mum chew on the tiny piece, Molly copied and delighted in the soft and chocolaty goodness that was fudge.

"Mmm yummy."

Booth smiled.

"You like it?"

She nodded and smiled, licking her lips before taking another small bite.

Brennan smiled and looked to Booth.

"Of course she likes it Booth, it has all the hall markings of a girl's best friend."

He chuckled.

"What's that, sweet, rich and in the dessert category?"

Brennan raised her brows.

"Don't ever say a girl is not easily satisfied."

* * *

They walked up the red bricked steps and toward the white semi domed building. It was obvious the building used to look a little different to what it did currently; it seemed the rectangular extension leading the tall arch way was probably not always there. The dome was covered in white tile, similar to the Opera House which they had seen earlier and the rectangular part of the building including the arch was a dark tinted glass. Parker thought it looked a little bit like an observatory.

There was a long building running at a right angle to the arch and it made it all the way to the foot path before the curb. This building looked like the original structure. The brick was brown, with cream coloured window frames and peeling paint, it looked a little bit like an old factory with the faded sign above the building, set into the brick work said 'Ultimo Powerhouse'.

"Mom what's a powerhouse, is it for electricity?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well I think it could be, but I believe this powerhouse was once used as a power station for trams and some trains that operated in Sydney pre nineteen sixty three before it shut down."

They entered through a glass sliding door in the newer section of the building and smiled as the air conditioned air hit them, cooling their warmed skin instantly.

"Oh."

Brennan sighed, making Booth look over and smile.

"Bit hot Bones?"

She raised her brows.

"I fear I'm not used to being so uncovered in the sun; usually if I'm out I'm in a Jeffersonian Jump suit, or favoring the shade of trees."

Booth looked to her pink shoulders and smiled softly.

"Just don't get burnt."

He couldn't imagine how she would get burnt, she was constantly applying sunscreen; all but drinking it really, she even covered her hands, feet and tips of her ears in the white goo, but he supposed for this reason she really did have the softest and milkiest skin he'd ever seen or touched on someone in their thirties and he was sure she would still have amazing skin when she reached eighty.

"I will certainly try not to."

The grand foyer was exactly that; grand, with old style black and white vinyl floor tiles it looked a little like they'd stepped into a sixties café minus the booths and benches.

In the corner was an old car, Parker walked over and smiled.

"Hey Dad, were cars really made out of wood?"

Booth smiled and walked over.

"Some of them, they still had metal parts and the engines were still similar to what we have today; with more power but the frames were often wood to start with.

"Wow, it must have taken ages to make a car back then.

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Yeah but the quality was good, because it was done mostly by hand."

Molly pointed to a plane on the roof, though it didn't resemble the planes of today; it seemed to have wings made of paper and wood and a little propeller at the front was its only source of power to stay up in the air.

"What's that Daddy?"

Booth smiled.

"That's a really old plane Princess."

Molly looked at it.

"Is that his skel-ten?"

Frowning for a second he caught on quickly.

"His skeleton? No Princess, that's what planes used to look like."

Molly couldn't understand it; it was very different to what she saw at the airport and what she'd been in.

"Where does people go?"

"Well only two people at a time could go in those planes."

She wrinkled her nose.

"That's not very clevar."

She shook her head for emphasis as her father smiled.

"Well that's why we have big planes now Princess, your Momma would say that's evolution and you can ask her all about that when you're older."

They paid entry into the museum and walked in through the second set of doors, a board of directions and old style road signs sent them in through the door on the left.

"Cool Cyber world."

Old computers seemed to be the theme here, with large almost TV looking boxes sitting with bulky keyboards attached to them, no mouse or tower, just a slot under the screen for an old black and holey floppy disc.

"Haha awesome, how did the mouse move?"

Brennan smiled.

"It didn't. There wasn't one, enter moved you down, and arrow keys moved you across and such."

Parker raised his brows.

"How'd they play games and stuff?"

Booth chuckled.

"Games weren't on computers back then Pal, computers were for work, they were expensive and usually part of a company database or made something else work they weren't for fun and definitely not for kids."

The twelve year old wrinkled his nose.

"That sucks."

As they walked along Booth was thrilled to find a Bakelite rotary phone collection along with the old wooden wall mounted hand cranked magneto generator phone.

"Aww look, look at that…"

Brennan smiled at his excitement, she didn't understand his love of telephones, but she loved that he loved them.

"How did work Dad?"

Booth smiled.

"In the beginning see the arm on the side?"

Parker nodded.

"You wound that really fast and then that gave the phone power, you picked up and asked the operator to connect you to a store or a bank, not a lot of people had personal phones back then, only the rich or businesses. Sometimes a small convenience store might have one and charge people to use it."

"So you had to call an operator all the time?"

"Yep until more people got phones and they connect more phone lines to a central system."

Parker looked at his Dad proudly, he loved that there was stuff his Dad could teach him too.

"Did you know that the telephone was originally called a 'Speaking Telegraph' because messages were able to be transmitted on the wire. A wire would run from the phone, outside the house or business up to the telegraph pole where it ran to the operator and then from the operator company to the business or place it needed to go. That's why they're still called telegraph poles in some places though mostly now people call them power poles because they have no idea what the original use was."

"Wow that's kinda cool Dad."

Booth beamed at the idea he'd just given his son a little education, he looked to Bones who was smiling proudly at him, she had no idea he was into the history of communication and she was suddenly curious and wanted to ask him questions about subject she had little knowledge of.

They walked on stopping and looking around the Space exhibit.

"What's this Daddy?"

Molly looked at the white thing in front of her that looked like the front bit of an airplane.

"Oh wow Princess that is a space shuttle cockpit."

She furrowed her brow, wondering why he was so excited, it looked broken to her.

They stepped inside looking at the controls, buttons, levers and a small screen sat on the console, more buttons on the roof and joystick protruded from the side.

"This is what gets flown right up with the stars and the moon Princess."

She wasn't all that impressed, after all she'd flown with stars and moon the other day. They walked through an underground tunnel that connected the space exhibit to the steam revolution exhibit.

"Oh hey look at this; it's an original Maudslay engine this steam engine would have been from…"

He tilted his head and did the math.

"The eighteen thirties, it's a pumping engine and was first used on the Kew Bridge in London. The guys who built it used to build engines for marine works, like boats."

Parker smiled looking suitably impressed again.

"Dad you know heaps of stuff."

Booth chuckled.

"Not as dumb as you thought huh?"

Parker frowned.

"I never thought you were dumb."

Booth smiled, he knew his son just thought he was the more practical kind, not one for information like their resident walking encyclopaedia. They saw a horse drawn fire pump engine and some different pieces of agricultural engines, before Molly heard music and dragged her Mummy toward it.

A man was currently putting an old steam barrel organ to use; it was being powered by a fair ground engine and was making the same music often heard on carrousels.

"Mommy where is the horsey?"

She looked around for the ride but couldn't see anything.

"There's no horses Baby, it's just showing us how the music is made."

They watched as coal was added and the internal temperature rose making the barrel turn under the little spokes as they dragged over the brail like dots on the metal and made the noise known as music.

Next it was onto the Experimentation's exhibit there were children everywhere and Booth scooped his daughter up, concerned for losing her in the crowds, while Brennan took Parker's hand and smiled as he squeezed it.

They made a transistor radio play using lemons, a light globe illuminate using potatoes, read a story written in starch on a wall using a black light.

"This is so cool, you guys use one of these torches to see blood after it's been cleaned up huh?"

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Not just blood Parker, also saliva and urine and other bodily fluids."

He smiled and looked back to finish reading the story to Molly.

Molly used magnets to pick up a coin on the other side of a wall and they both had a turn on the Plasma Ball, though Molly took a little more encouraging to touch it.

The transport exhibition was massive and Booth would have stayed there all day if allowed, it had everything from horse drawn carts, steam engines, cars, trams, trains, airplanes, space craft, boats, submarines and new hybrid technology including a working hover craft.

From the balconies they could get a better view planes.

"Oh look Molly this one fits more people."

Parker pointed to the Catalina, flown by Sir Patrick Gordon Taylor, who took it on the first flight from Australia to South America in nineteen forty five, where he brought back twenty nine soldiers from New Guinea.

They sat in a media room and watched the four minute film on old public transport footage, before they moved into the Eco Logic centre, where they were shown the impacts humans have of on our now fragile environment.

"Oh my Go…sh…"

Parker stopped himself from using the Lord's name in vein, knowing his father didn't approve.

"Look, look at this…"

He stood over a section of a tree, bearing the rings that showed it's age, hundreds of circles, some malformed others perfect to show the environmental changes of that corresponding year.

A plaque stated the tree was from the seventeenth century.

"I bet it'd be hard to find tree's that old now… maybe in a forest or something, but not other places… it's kinda sad."

The last exhibit they really had time for was the Blockbuster exhibit; it showcased popular culture and a salute cinema and media. There was a Star Trek and a Lord of the Rings section housing photos and a 'How'd they do that' explanation, including a computer that enabled you to make one of the talking trees say whatever you wanted.

There was a platform for Australian songstress Kylie Minogue with various outfits hanging up and clips of her videos and songs, plus a life like wax model.

Star Wars – Where Science meets Imagination exhibit, was complete with props, models and costumes from all of the six movies. This department also had a section dedicated to showing recent advances in technology, where fantasy would one day soon meet reality as far as movies and stage go.

"Oh AWESOME…"

Parker pulled his camera out again and started clicking like a crazy person as they entered the Harry Potter exhibit.

"Look there's Aragog, and Remus as a werewolf…"

Brennan smiled at his excitement.

"Over there that's the dragon they kept in Gringotts and look there's Hagrid's Hippogriff."

His head spun around as his Mum pointed out Dobby; the house elf she had cried for.

"Oh, Annie would love it here, Dad can you take a picture of me and Mom with Dobby please."

Snap, snap, snap the camera continued to go off left right and centre, Parker was thrilled with this part of the museum.

They heard squealing cries of the Mandrake plant and created their own Patronous in casting class.

Parker's Australian patronous was a Goanna and Molly's a Koala, Booth jumped on the platform for fun and said the spell, funnily enough conjuring up a Sulphur Crested Cockatoo.

"Haha like your cocky belt buckle Dad."

Brennan found that a little coincidental, but was last to jump up.

"Expecto patronum…"

She held her wand out and watched the electric bolt seem to come from nowhere, she knew logically there had to be a conductor somewhere but it seemed to be invisible to the naked to the eye, watching the misty fog roll around, her patronous appeared a sweet looking Bridled Nail tail Wallaby.

Each of them were given a print out for their patronous, it was a way to educate on native fauna in a fun way.

They slowly made their way out of the museum and back into the Grand Foyer, Parker talking a mile a minute about how cool everything was and wondering if he got enough photos for Annie to get the idea of what they saw.

"OK!"

Parker quietened down and looked to his father.

"Back to the hotel, get changed and dinner."

Parker looked to his Mum wondering if she'd asked about Centre Point.

"Wh… ere are we having dinner Dad?"

He asked slowly.

Booth smiled.

"I thought you wanted to check out the Revolving Restaurant?"

Parker smiled and cheered.

"Yes, awesome, thanks Mom, thanks Dad; I won't ask for a single thing more I swear."

Booth raised his brows.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Pal, we still have two weeks ahead of us."

Parker nodded and smiled, thinking about the coming days on holiday.

* * *

**Please review.**


	214. Chapter 214

**HAPPY BONES DAY EVERYONE, deep breaths and we will survive.**

**Disclaimer – Blank.**

**A/N – Ok this is definitely the last of Friday, thanks for all the reviews everyone.**

* * *

They got back to the hotel at four thirty, got changed into more suitable attire; Centre Point had a restaurant dress code, no thongs, no shorts, no singlets, for this reason, Brennan was glad she made everyone pack a set of dress clothes.

For Booth and Parker, black pants, black dress shoes with semi-formal long sleeved shirts were the order; Booth had a light blue one with the sleeves rolled up and a black eagle design on the left upper pec. Parker's shirt was cream with a very fine, wide spaced mauve pinstripe with a grey dragon print on the back; the head on the dragon dropped over his right shoulder.

"Dad can you roll my sleeves up like yours?"

Booth smiled and motioned his son over to the bed, where he was waiting on Molly and Bones to reappear from the bathroom.

"Sure Pal."

Parker watched as his father rolled them neatly, leaving the cuff to fold back down.

"Thanks."

"No problems Buddy."

The girls finally appeared and Booth smiled, Molly was wearing a baby pink knee length dress with a white satin sash around the middle, a large bow sat in the small of her back, she had on her silver ballet flats and white barrette in her soft brown curls.

"Woo, look at you Princess, very nice."

Molly smiled and moved to put her previous outfit on her bed like her mummy told her, she had only had it on for a few hours and so she was going to wear it for the car trip tomorrow.

"And you…"

Booth walked to his fiancée who was wearing an ivory silk dress, with chiffon overlay and ivory satin band around her middle. The dress hit her shins and was very elegant for a semi-formal dress.

"You look…"

He shook his head slowly trying to find the right words.

"Stunning."

She blushed and ducked her head shyly, making him smile. Her shoes had a slight heel, making her still a little shorter than he was which made him very happy indeed.

Parker walked over with a smile.

"Does he like the dress Mom?"

She smiled down at her son.

"I believe so yes."

Booth looked to Parker as his son looked up with a smile.

"I told her you'd like it, I said you think she's looks good in a burlap, but you didn't get it did you Mom."

She smiled, feeling Booth take her hand and squeeze.

"Well I…"

Parker smiled and walked away, seeing his Dad was getting that look where he wanted to kiss his Mum and stare at her like a crazy person.

Booth noted his son walk off out of the corner of his eye and thanked God his kid knew how to read the signs, he smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to his fiancée's.

"You look gorgeous."

* * *

Booth got parking underground, slightly shocked at the necessity of having to pay to park in place where they were going to have dinner and without no doubt spend money.

"I just think that's a bit steep, I mean come on fifteen bucks?"

Brennan agreed as she was sure most people would agree and perhaps if they knew their way around better, finding free parking would be easier, though she had been warned that most of Sydney CBD charged for parking, even on the street and for this reason public transport was running constantly; well supposed to run constantly, sometimes even transport had its issues.

She slid her hand into his and felt him relax slightly.

"On the bright side Booth, no more paying for parking after tonight."

He looked at his girl and silently apologised for his little outburst, she smiled and he knew she didn't think he required forgiveness but gave it anyway.

Parker and Molly who were beside their parents holding hands stopped at the crossing and waited, looking left and right and then left again, before waiting for instruction to cross.

"Gimme your hand Princess."

Molly slipped her free hand up and smiled as her Daddy's much larger palm encased her own.

The elevator doors in the car park dinged opened, a loved up couple got out and the Booths got in.

"Mommy I wanna press the button."

"Ok well… we need level…"

She looked at the directory and found the restaurant.

"Level four."

Booth lifted their daughter and she pointed to the number.

"This one Mommy?"

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"That's the one, press it in."

She pressed the button and watched it light up, before looking up at her Daddy.

"Is it done?"

He kissed her cheek and put her down again.

"It's done."

The doors closed the lift began its climb.

Brennan smiled, placing her hand on top of Parker's head as he bounced excitedly beside her.

"Sorry Mom."

She giggled and pulled him against her for a tight hug, which he instantly reciprocated.

The doors opened and they smiled at the wide maroon carpeted lead up to the restaurant in the distance. Brass hand rails ran the outer perimeter of the corridor, Brennan presumed to stop people getting too close to the windows. Potted palms sat between individual shops, designer outlets, Swarovski, Barclay men's wear, Mui Mui, Cotton on Australia, Sass and Bide were just a few.

An interactive map told them there were one hundred and three specialty shops located in the building, not including cafes, juice bars and another restaurant on level three.

Black faux leather couches sat in the centre of the walk way, obviously waiting for the tired bodies of those who shopped till they dropped.

They approached the restaurant and were instantly hungry at the aroma's wafting out.

"Good evening, have you got a reservation?"

The woman at the reception podium smiled at Brennan, she had learned after four years working here that generally family bookings were made by the female adult of the household.

"Yes, under Booth?"

It would seem this family were no different.

"Yes I have you right here, would you like three or four menus?"

Brennan looked to her daughter and smiled, before glancing back to the woman in the black and charcoal uniform and raising four fingers.

"Four please."

The brunette smiled and nodded, grabbing another menu and adding it to the pile she'd already removed.

She tapped a bell with a single 'Bing' and another woman appeared with a smile.

"This Amelia and she'll be your host, have a lovely evening."

Amelia smiled and took the menus.

"Hi, I'm Amelia let me show you to your table."

They followed her past the bar and the kitchen and down three carpeted steps that seemed to go all the way around the restaurant.

"So this is your table…'

She waited for them each to be seated, smiling at the clumsy way the little girl climbed onto her seat next to her brother.

"The eating section is the only part of the restaurant that revolves toilets, the kitchen, drinks bar and food service area…"

She pointed to where each of those locations was situated.

"… All stay in the one place, so finding your table after you've left it, may require a small walk."

Parker grinned; he couldn't wait to get lost looking for his table again.

"The menu…"

She handed one to each of her customers, including the little girl who was staring at her with wide eyed curiosity.

"… Contains gourmet meals that the kitchens prepare and will be brought out to you by myself or another waitress, or we have a huge selection of salads, pastas, hot meats like pork, lamb and corned beef plus roasted and baked vegetables and desserts at the buffet."

Booth nodded thinking that unless Bones disagreed that's where they'd end up.

"The buffet is all you can eat for thirty nine ninety a head, though your youngest will eat free and all soft drinks, juices and bread rolls are free."

Booth looked to Bones and raised his brows, asking her silently what she wanted to do, she nodded gently and he had his answer.

"I think we'll stick to the buffet Amelia, thank you."

She smiled.

"No problem, can I start you off on some drinks?"

They each got an orange juice and Amelia brought out a basket of rolls with little packets of butter and some soup bowls to accompany the dinner plates already on the table.

Booth took the kids up to the buffet to get their food first, while Brennan sat at their table so it was easily found when they returned. Parker had offered to stay with her, but she told him to go and fill his plate as she wasn't overly hungry this instant.

She smiled as the city slowly rolled by beneath her, cars looked smaller but she could still make out people below. It was just on dusk and one by one, lights in the office building across the street switched off, though the apartment block next to it had lights slowly flicking on as people returned to their homes from working. Hotel signs were illuminating and street lamps would no doubt soon join the plight to light up the city.

Booth and the kids returned to the table, plates loaded with all sorts of food items.

"There's so much stuff up there Mom, heaps of vegetarian stuff too, look I got vegetarian lasagne it smells so good, Molly got some too."

She smiled as Parker began taking photos of his plate and Molly's before she destroyed it.

"WAIT DAD!"

Booth moved his knife and fork away and rolled his eyes.

"Parks?"

The twelve year old smiled.

"What?"

"Parka can I eat my food now?"

Brennan smiled as he nodded at his sister while his camera was poised on his father's plate.

"Yup."

Parker snapped a picture of his Dad's meal and then looked up with a cheeky grin.

"K, I'm done."

Booth raised his brows sarcastically.

"Oh, thank you."

Parker smiled.

"You're welcome Dad."

Brennan giggled and got up with her plate, squeezing the back of Booth's neck affectionately as she walked past him.

* * *

Parker was right the buffet was huge, seafood, fettuccine carbonara, pumpkin and ricotta ravioli, penne napolitana, parmijana schnitzels, beef or vegetarian lasagne, herb bread, soups in French onion, pumpkin and chicken and corn, ceasar salad, greek salad, bean salad, garden salad, beef stroganoff, meat off the bone, which she steered clear off, baked potato, jacket potato with sour cream, bacon, cheese and spring onion, roasted pumpkin and carrots, steamed seasonal vegetables and the list went on and on and on. She filled her plate with a little of everything she wanted to try and made her way back to the table.

The city darkened as they ate and chatted about what they had done in Sydney and on vacation so far. There was so much to do in Sydney it was a shame they were leaving so soon, but with only two and half weeks holiday time, they had a lot of traveling to do and needed the time to do it.

Brennan brought up the plans for tomorrow, it was after all leaving day and although check out was eleven AM, she wanted to be out of there by then.

"How far do we have to drive Mom?"

"Well according to Cathy it's about a six hour drive to Coffs Harbour, so we'll pack, have breakfast downstairs, pay the bill and then leave?"

Parker nodded, he knew his parents didn't have to tell him all the ins and outs of the trip, but he was a kid who liked to know what was happening, he wasn't big on everyday surprises and liked to have a plan or general idea on how a day was supposed to go. His biological Mum used to say 'we'll see' and as he got older he realised that was her way of remaining evasive in case she wanted to change plans to suite her better. Not telling him what her ideas were meant if she had decided they could go to the movies and then she got a call from work, she could easily call a sitter and go, because she hadn't promised anything.

"So what time do we have to get up in the morning?"

Brennan smiled.

"Probably about seven, how's that?"

He nodded and looked back to his almost empty plate.

"Mommy is we going home tomorrow?"

She looked to her daughter and smiled.

"No Sweetie, we're just moving again."

Molly huffed.

"Why? Is this home broken too?"

Booth chuckled and placed his knife and fork down, before sipping at his orange juice.

"No Baby, it's not broken, but we want to try another one in a different place."

Molly sucked the rest of her juice up and pushed her plate and glass carefully away from her, she picked up the napkin on her lap and wiped her mouth, before looking back to her family.

"You's people are very fussy."

Parker snorted at his sister's incredulous tone and unamused expression; the four year old was not big on change, having already dealt with too much of it in her young life.

* * *

The view of the city was amazing, full panoramic night time scape. The bright lights stood out in contrast against the dark sky. Little lights moved across the Harbour Bridge as cars made their way in and out of the city, red flashing lights on the water warned boats of shallow seas, traffic lights stagnated red, orange or green and white lights in buildings showed a fraction of the population that called Sydney home.

Parker took pictures and video as evidence of his presence in one of the most famous cities around the world, he was proud to say he walked amongst it and couldn't wait to share his images and thoughts.

They left the restaurant at seven thirty after paying the bill and went back to the car. Booth produced the ticket and the fifteen dollars as they reached the automatic boom gate a sign stating they only accept notes. He inserted the ten and the five and waited for the boom to rise, after a moment it did and he drove out without a word about the price.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Booth brought all the beach towels from the balcony in, after giving them a good shake, they'd been drying out there since their first trip back after Manly and were now bone dry again. He folded them and brought all the swimming costumes in as well, plus the boardies and hats that Bones had insisted on washing so they didn't smell like sweat.

Suit cases were reorganised now that some of the clothes were dirty and Booth added to a list of expenses so far. Brennan sent out a few emails to various people, her father, Angela, Cam and Wendell who she had promoted while she was away. She told them each what the plans for were for tomorrow and told them briefly what they had done and how much fun they were having. She ended by saying she missed them and for everyone to stay safe.

Parker jumped on next, emailing his Mom and Annie then Henry, he responded to their messages and then informed them of the fun he was having. He told Annie he missed her and asked how school was going. He asked Henry how Annie was going at school and asked his Mom if she was excited about her own trip on Monday. Signing off he hugged and kissed both Annie and his Mom and simply told Henry he'd chat later.

Booth jumped on lastly, transferring some more money from the joint savings account over to the credit card and making sure his pay had gone into his accounts, before switching the computer off and leaving it on charge for the night.

Parker got changed into his pyjamas and began sorting through the photos he'd already taken, getting rid of duplicates and unclear pictures. He wrote down the picture numbers he wanted to print out for whatever reasons and then put his camera on charge, before removing a pen from his bag and writing to Annie on the Postcard he'd gotten her from Manly Corso.

"Ok Princess bed time, do you want a story?"

Molly shook her head and crawled into her bed.

"Cuddles Daddy."

He smiled, walking over and sitting on her mattress beside her, he wrapped his arms around her as she pulled herself close to his body and closed her eyes.

Brennan looked over wondering if all was well with their daughter, it wasn't often she turned down a story when wide awake and it seemed Booth was also a little concerned.

"You ok Princess?"

The four year old nodded that she was fine and both her parent's thought perhaps she was a little overwhelmed with everything. Booth gave her the love and affection she sought, cuddling her firmly and dropping little playful kisses to her head, earning him a few sleepy giggles.

Parker finished his postcard letter and did a little more of his school work, pleased he was almost done with it, he wrote a second letter to Annie telling her of their day and ate the last of the fudge his father had given him this afternoon before heading off to brush his teeth.

* * *

By ten PM the kids were sound asleep and Booth suggested he and Bones share a shower, which after a little hesitation she agreed. They locked the front door, latching the chain and then entered the bathroom, also locking the door. Brennan removed her makeup in the mirror and pulled her hair up high onto her head in a little pony tail, hoping it would stay mostly dry.

Booth turned the water on and allowed it to warm up a little, he stepped in behind his fiancée in front of the mirror and smiled, gently he took the zipper and slid it down her spine allowing the dress to gape at the back. He kissed her shoulder and used his teeth to gently push the single spaghetti strap aside, her bra was strapless and so his path from shoulder to neck was unobstructed.

"Mmm you taste like… the sun."

Brennan smirked at his corny comment and watched his reflection in the mirror.

"Booth."

She whined softly as he moved to other side and repeated, causing the silk and chiffon to pool at her bare feet.

"So beautiful Bones."

She blushed at his blatant adoration of her and placed her hair brush back on the vanity, before turning in his arms with a shy smile.

Booth kissed her forehead and then between her brows, her right cheek and then her left the tip of her nose, her chin and finally her lips.

"I love you so much."

She looked up into his eyes and literally saw his love for her and she hoped that when he looked into her eyes, he could see her love for him.

"I love you too Booth… more than I've ever loved anyone or anything."

He smiled and kissed her again, feeling her fingers make quick work of his belt and trousers, he was left in his boxers in mere seconds.

He hooked her underwear on his fingers and slid them down her body, kissing her belly; which always made it contract, yearning for something that wasn't inside her yet, he kissed her knees and flicked the underwear away to join her dress a short distance away.

He mad his way back up her body again, just as slowly, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra, he held the back strap and dropped it to her other articles of clothing, before giving her his full and undivided attention.

Brennan placed her palms against his back and slid her hands down, fingers first into the waist band of his cotton boxers and down. He grunted at the contact, her skin hot against his and fuelling his desire for her.

"Bones I…"

"Shhh…"

She interrupted and kissed him hotly as she pushed his boxers to his mid-thigh and felt the cool breeze as the material hit the floor near her feet.

"Kiss me Booth."

He smiled, his eyes flicking back and forth from her lips to her baby blues and back down again.

"Yes Ma'am."

His lips covered hers quickly and he groaned as quietly as possible when she ground her naked flesh against his. He backed them up slowly and carefully, without separating they climbed into the shower, hoping the sound of the running water would drown out any… other noises they may produce.

* * *

**End of another chapter, please review.  
**

**PS I know a few of you are missing Annie and co, but time difference means sleep time for the Hodgins clan.  
**


	215. Chapter 215

**Disclaimer – Who else is sick of these things? Ugh…**

**A/N – I just had the crispiest baked potato for dinner, it was so good, all golden and caramelised on the outside and soft and buttery on the inside and now I want more.**

* * *

Annie smiled as she sat at the breakfast bar and ate her toast. Her Mom had made her grilled cheese to satisfy a craving and was currently zooming baby porridge around the kitchen in front of Michael.

"Open wide."

The little boy opened his mouth on instinct as the spoon came closer and closed around it, most of the white goo finding its way back onto the bib hanging off his neck.

"Maybe he likes the banana one better?"

Angela looked to her daughter and smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing."

She took the small plate and spoon she was holding back to the sink and pulled out the mushy banana flavored baby porridge for her son.

* * *

Booth and Brennan crawled into bed just after eleven PM, both sated and satisfied.

"You know Bones, I wasn't gonna say anything, but you've lost weight in the last few weeks, any particular reason?"

She smiled.

"No, I wasn't aware I had, I mean I wasn't setting out to lose weight, I just wanted to cut back on the junk after Halloween, we had this trip coming and a wedding and getting in shape slowly is much better than some fad diet."

Booth smiled.

"Well, just don't go crazy Babe, you're perfect the way you are."

"I'm not trying too… not really, it's a just a by-product of getting healthy, I'm going to start yoga again too, I've been so lazy."

Booth scoffed incredulously and looked at her indignant expression.

"What?"

He raised his brows.

"Are you serious? Bones you're far from lazy, I'm not sure there's an available hour left in the day for you to do yoga, I mean it's not like you put your feet up and relax."

She smiled and patted his abdomen.

"We'll see."

It wasn't long after they were both fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey Annie."

She smiled.

"Hey Henry…"

She looked to watch and then back to her friend.

"You're early today."

Henry smiled.

"My dad starts work in the newer section of his job today, higher pay and earlier starts, so… here I am, if I don't wanna catch the bus."

Annie smiled.

"I was gonna go to my locker, wanna come?"

Henry wrinkled his nose.

"Can't, my music teacher wants to see me like five minutes ago, better go."

Annie nodded.

"Good luck."

They walked off in separate directions.

"Hey Annie, watcha doin?"

She looked to Whitney, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Looking for my… English text."

She pulled it out of her locker and held it up with a smile.

"Cool, lucky you didn't lose it, Ms Hansen would have gone ballistic on you."

Annie nodded and closed her locker back up.

"So…"

Annie waited, wondering what Whitney was procrastinating about.

"Can I come to your house this afternoon after school?"

Annica was a little shocked at the question; she found it a little rude for this girl to ask to come over.

"I… I'm not going home after school, I have science club."

Whitney wrinkled her nose.

"Science club? You mean more school after school?"

Annie was pleased with the horrified expression on Whitney's face; it lessened the likelihoods she would want to tag along.

"Yup it goes for an hour then I do homework and extended reading, before I go home and do chores."

Whitney raised her brows.

"Oh well… maybe another day."

Annie smiled tightly but didn't confirm, just thanked her lucky stars that the bell rang.

* * *

Molly crawled out of bed and padded quietly to the toilet, everyone was still sleeping and she knew she had to be quiet as a mouse. The four year old smiled as she thought of her Uncle Hodgins; she went to the toilet and closed the lid down softly before flushing and moving to the sink to wash her hands.

As she walked over she realised she wouldn't be able to reach, she looked around for a step but came up empty and wondered what she could do. As she turned to the door she noted the shower floor still had water in it and washing your hands after using the toilet was very important. Molly took the soap from the vanity and leaned over the small wall into the shower, she patted her hands in the water and then rubbed the soap between her palms, once lathered she placed her little hands back in the puddles and swished the water around until her hands were clean.

Stepping back out into the main of the room she smiled, feeling proud she'd worked out her problem without waking anyone, next was to find a drink.

Usually her Mummy left water next to her bed, but she guessed she forgot tonight, she looked in the fridge, but there was nothing in there she was allowed to touch, her Daddy had already told her that, he said they were all big people drinks. There was no water on the table or even her little back pack, Molly frowned thinking she might have to wake someone and then it struck her, her Mummy's bag always had the things she needed. When she got dirty, her Mummy's bag had a new shirt, when she was sticky, her Mummy's bag had the wet towel, when she was hungry there was food, perhaps now she was thirsty there would be water too.

Looking over near the door, Molly smiled at the sight of her Mum's bag, it was always near the door, her Mummy had told her in the very beginning that her bag had all the important things in it and if they ever had to leave in a hurry, she could just grab the bag by the door and they could leave without a worry.

Squatting down, Molly opened the zipper and reached in with a smile when her hand found what she was after almost instantly. She closed the bag and moved back toward her bed, trying to twist the lid.

"Molly?"

She looked up to see her brother sitting up in bed.

"What are you doing?"

She trotted over and smiled.

"I went to the toilet Parka and then I had to wash my hands, but I can't reach the tap, so I got soap and rubbed my hands washed em in the showar, all by myself Parka and I was firsty and founded this water in Mummy's bag but can't get the lid off."

He smiled; his little sister sure was getting independent.

"Here, I'll open it for you, but then straight back to bed."

She handed the bottle over watching as he twisted it with a crack; she smiled knowing it was open. Parker handed it back.

"Fanks Parka."

She took the bottle and walked back to her bed beside his, taking a few swallows and then recapping it and crawling into bed again.

"Night Molly."

Parker watched her snuggle down and listened to her sigh.

"Good night Parka, I love you."

Parker smiled, he still had to sometimes remind himself he had a little sister, who for as far as she was concerned they were biological siblings.

"I love you too Molly."

Brennan smiled and closed her eyes again, as her children drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun rose quickly, shining all its glory in through cracked curtains, Booth groaned, he looked to his mobile phone on the bedside and rolled his eyes at the time.

He never understood how morning came so quickly and days dragged on and on for what felt like an eternity. Turning over he faced his Bones, who was also awake, but had her eyes closed against the morning rays. He reached out and stroked her cheek, watching her blue eyes appear under fluttering lids.

"Morning Beautiful."

She smiled.

"Morning."

He kissed her forehead and peered over the top of her at their sleeping kids.

"I thought they'd be up."

She yawned and stretched.

"They've been awake, had a conversation with each other and went back to sleep."

He nodded, knowing she had obviously woken up too.

"I see, well its going on six, I'm gonna go have a shower, care to join me?"

She smiled.

"Sure, but just to shower."

Booth chuckled.

"Come one Bones, you know I'm not very flexible in the mornings and that…"

He raised his brows in reference to the 'other' things they could do in the shower.

"Takes a certain amount of finesse."

She grinned.

"Just so long as we understand each other."

He nodded and saluted her serious tone.

"Yes Ma'am… no funny business, but I can't promise to keep my hands off you and I can't promise not to kiss you."

She blushed.

"Those terms are satisfactory."

Booth chuckled as they got up and gathered their clothes.

* * *

Showered, dressed, packed and teeth cleaned, hair brushed and room checked for stray belongings the family headed down for breakfast, after which they would head back up and grab their bags before paying the bill.

Breakfast was a similar affair to yesterday, only not as many people had come down yet.

Parker wrinkled his nose as Booth ate his bacon.

"Dad that's gross."

Booth frowned.

"What?"

"How can you eat that, knowing how cute pigs are and how smart and…"

Booth held his hand up with a frown.

"Well actually, I try not to think about it, besides you love bacon."

Brennan smiled as he shoved the last rasher in his mouth and chewed with a look saying he wasn't enjoying it as much as he used to.

"Taste good Booth?"

He scowled playfully and swallowed, taking a swig of coffee and moving onto his eggs.

"So Bones, how long will it take to get to the Lodge?"

She smiled and swallowed her bite.

"According to the directions Cathy gave, it's a six and half hour journey straight through without stops, but we will need to stop. The map seems pretty straight forward though, we get onto the Pacific High way and follow it through."

Booth nodded as he finished the last piece of sausage on his plate.

"Cool well we can make toilet stops at gas stations an…"

"Petrol stations Dad."

Parker smiled.

"That's what Aussies call them."

Booth rolled his eyes, Parker had been reading again obviously.

"We can have toilet breaks at _petrol stations…"_

He looked to his son and smiled.

"Happy now?"

Parker chuckled.

"Yup."

Booth shook his head in amusement and looked back to Bones.

"… and we'll have to stop for lunch."

Brennan nodded.

"Yes we should be able to make it a few hours before needing to stop; I read Port Macquarie is lovely."

Booth smiled and nodded, he knew they'd be heading there for lunch, if the kids could make it that far.

* * *

They headed back to the room after breakfast and collected their belongings before going back down to pay the bill.

"Hey guys, leaving us already?"

Cathy smiled brightly at the family.

"Yes, we're going to try and make it to Port Macquarie for lunch."

Cathy looked to watch and nodded.

"Once you get on the high way you'll make up time, try and check out the Koala hospital there, it's great for the kids, very educational too and on the same property they have a café the food is nice, nothing out of this world, but all produce is sourced from farms in the area and they make everything on site, no chemicals or pesticides, it's all organic, even the meat and half of the money you spend goes back into the koala hospital."

Parker smiled.

"Oh can we go there please?"

Booth chuckled.

"Haha what happened you not asking for anything else for whole trip?"

Parker grinned and blushed.

"Oh yeah… sorry I forgot about that."

Booth ruffled his son's hair and looked back to Cathy.

Brennan smiled at them both and returned her gaze to Cathy.

"Where abouts is the hospital?"

"Just off the main drag, you can't miss the signs, honestly they're everywhere. I think the last tour runs at three pm and it's free so if you have the time."

Brennan nodded; she was actually looking forward to it.

"Thanks, we really appreciate all your help too, you've been wonderful."

Booth lifted Molly and smiled as she leaned over the counter.

"This is for you Miss Caffy, fank you for helping us."

Cathy touched her hand to heart and smile.

"Aww… I… I don't know what to say, thank you so much, you didn't have to do that."

"Well we wanted to get you something, our trip could have turned out very different if it weren't for you, we are so thankful and when we get back to DC, we'll be sure to tell our friends and family to stay here."

Cathy smiled and took the box of Whitman's Chocolates Molly was wiggling at her, little did the receptionist know, Brennan had also sent an email to the manager of the hotel, praising Cathy and her helpfulness. She believed good service should be rewarded, it may be Cathy's job to be a friendly face, but Brennan had been in many hotels around the world where it was easy to see that customer service was just like any other job and like any job it was hard to always be a happy smiling face, especially when customers could be so temperamental. A little praise went a long way.

They chatted a little longer before paying and leaving the Ibis Hotel foyer.

In the car Brennan made sure the kids were set up for a long drive, books, computer tablet, travel games and Molly had a little activity book, both kids were lucky enough they didn't seem to get sick when reading in a moving car, for that she envied them.

"We'll stop at a…"

She looked to Parker and smiled.

"Petrol station…"

He grinned at her for using the correct name.

"… and get some snacks and drink, but…"

She looked to Booth who was setting the navigator.

"Perhaps it would be better if we found a grocery store Booth? Food stuffs and drink would certainly be cheaper and we could get some fruit."

He nodded as he frowned at the black screen in his hands and shook it.

"Yeah sur… how do you cancel the…"

Parker laughed.

"Dad it's not a 'etch a sketch'."

Brennan snatched the rental car companies little computer and tutted at her fiancé.

"Honestly Booth."

He grinned at her and started the ignition.

"Seat belts on?"

"YES!"

Came the two simultaneous replies from the back seat.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

The high way was busy until the first three exits and then it thinned out, Booth was going to question the amount of traffic and then he remembered it was school holidays in Australia.

Parker and Molly were in the back seat playing connect four, while Bones sat beside him watching the scenery as they passed by.

"There's a petrol station up ahead Booth, should we fill the car and get directions to a grocery store?"

Booth indicated to the left and listened to the navigator tell him he was going the wrong way.

"Ahh I hate that thing."

Molly looked up as her father raised his voice; she looked to Parker and saw he was unaffected by the tone and looked back to her Daddy.

"Daddy is you mad?"

Booth looked in the rear view mirror and saw his little girl looking up at him wide eyed.

"Oh… no Princess, Daddy was just talking loudly, sorry."

Molly watched him as they pulled in beside the petrol pump and the engine switched off.

"Ok does anyone need the toilet?"

Three heads shook in the negative and Booth got out, closing the door behind him.

"Mommy is we getting out soon?"

Brennan unclicked her seat belt and turned to her daughter whose car seat had been moved behind her so Booth could move his seat back a little further.

"We're going to find a shop and get some food and drinks for the trip, so we'll get out then, but we have to be quick, because we have a long way to go."

Molly nodded.

"To the moon Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well not quite that far Sweetheart, but a long way nonetheless."

Parker looked out the window to where his Dad was heading in inside.

"Mom?"

She looked to her son this time.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not asking can we, I'm asking 'are we' going to the koala hospital?"

Brennan smiled she knew despite the word differences, he was still asking the same question.

"I hope so Parker, if we make it on time, I don't want to get to Bonville Lodge too late, we're already an imposition to the owners, I don't know if they'll appreciate our tardiness as well."

The twelve year old nodded, he wouldn't argue with her.

Booth climbed back in the car and smiled as he handed out bottles of lemon flavoured soft drink.

"Thanks Dad, fanks Daddy."

Booth smiled and told the kids they were welcome, before handing back two straws as well.

"Parker can you open Molly's for her please."

"Yup."

Parker gave his sister her straw and cracked the lid on the bottle.

"Put the straw in Molly."

She aimed and placed the pink straw in the bottle clumsily.

"Cool, don't spill it ok?"

She nodded and took the clear bottle full of pale yellow liquid.

"I won't, fanks for opening it Parka."

He smiled and opened his bottle.

"You're welcome."

It wasn't long and they were off again.

"The guy in the 'petrol station'…"

He flashed a quick glance in the rear view mirror back to his son.

"… Said there's a Woolworths just up ahead on the next exit."

Brennan frowned.

"What's a Woolworths?"

Booth smiled as glanced over at her puzzled expression.

"It's apparently one of the largest supermarket chains in the country; it's a big green building that we can't miss."

She smiled knowing he was obviously quoting the sales clerk from inside the service station.

"Well, I guess that's where we'll go."

They took the next exit and saw the building a mile away, with an abstract apple on the sign. Driving into the car park they found a space easily and clambered out after packing away the computer and shoving it under the driver's seat for safety.

Booth carried Molly through the lot, though with the amount speed bumps it was unlikely anyone would be speeding through, he carried her out of habit. They got to the double entry doors and walked in, smiling as the air conditioning made temperatures so much nicer.

A sign for trolleys was above the bay and Booth asked if Bones thought they'd need one, she nodded, thinking if anything Molly could sit in it.

* * *

They purchased bottles of water, apples, bananas and pre-cut pineapple pieces, Brennan got some gum and some peppermints which she found helped to keep her stomach settled on long drives. They got a few packets of pre-prepared cheese and crackers, some potato chips and some muesli bars. Booth had wanted to get some chocolate as well, but Brennan reminded him they would be stuck in a car with two potentially hyperactive kids and Booth changed his mind quickly suddenly noticing all the foods she'd chosen were low in artificial sugars.

"Ok let's get outta here huh; we need to make good time now."

They paid for the purchases and walked out to the car, putting the trolley back in the corral as they walked past it.

"Alright so no one needs the toilet?"

All three heads shook in the negative and Booth nodded, knowing that in an hour they'd be searching for just that.

"You're sure?"

Three heads nodded in affirmative action.

"Ok, back in the car and let's go."

Brennan buckled her daughter into the child seat and pulled the visor down over the window to help keep her cooler, she kissed her little girl's cheek, making her smile and told her she loved her.

"I love you too Mommy."

Parker looked over and noted his mother was already looking at him.

"And I love you Parker."

The twelve year smiled, he never got tired of hearing his Mum say those words.

"I love you too Mom."

She stepped back and closed the door, telling Molly to put her hands on her lap as she did.

Booth started the ignition as Bones got back in and they were off; a three hour drive ahead of them and two hour one after their stop in Port Macquarie.

'_**Take the next exit Pacific High way, National route one.'**_

* * *

**End of another please review.  
**


	216. Chapter 216

**Just a quick little point of clarification, Australia's Woolworths is basically grocery items only, unlike the US and UK Woolworths which were clothes, electrical etc and went bust.**

**Disclaimer – GUESS WHAT? I still own my own characters woo hoo. **

**A/N – You guys don't need to see the first part of the car trip right? Let's just jump.**

* * *

Booth pulled into the Port Macquarie Koala Hospital, twelve other cars sat in the car park, it was easy to see the other cars belonged to holiday makers too; camping gear on the roof, kids toys and pillows on the back seat, an Esky on the tray of a Ute, or maps on the dashboard. They all got out; Booth ensuring their belongings were pushed under the seats or hidden from view, before they made their way up the dirt path to hospital.

"Come on Princess, you going to hold Daddy's hand?"

She skipped and took it happily, continuing to skip along beside him.

The signage pointed to the hospital itself, a building that looked much like an old white cottage, three chimneys sat on different parts of the roof, Brennan felt with the surrounding eucalypt trees the temperature would surely drop in the winter. Picnic benches had been set up along the pathway at different intervals and a sign directed them to the tour meeting area.

"It's this way, look."

Parker pointed out the sign happily. Somewhere in the distance a screech was heard.

Parker looked to his mother and raised his brows.

"What was that?"

She smiled.

"That was a Koala, I would think."

"That's what they sound like?"

"Yes, what were you expecting?"

He shrugged.

"A growl? I thought all bears growl."

Brennan smiled.

"Actually Parker, Koalas are not bears at all, they're marsupials."

Parker frowned.

"Why do people call them Koala bears then?"

"Because like many things, people are misinformed the bear part is derived from the Koala's genus phascolarctos, phaskolos meaning pouch and arktos meaning bear, but you'll find Australians don't say bear, it's only something said outside the country."

Parker looked rather impressed and a little perturbed at the same time, he hated being told inaccurate information.

"Oh, I shoulda researched it more; I just thought they looked like bears so…"

She ruffled his hair.

"Well perhaps after today you'll be a little more informed and you can spread the word."

He smiled and nodded as they joined a large group of people standing by a wire fence structure.

"Do you think we'll get to hold a koala Mom?"

Brennan shrugged.

"I'm not sure Parker, but don't be too disappointed if you don't, remember this is a hospital for them, not a zoo."

He nodded, having actually allowed that fact to already slip his mind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…"

Everyone turned to see the short haired woman walking toward them with a friendly smile.

"… Boys and girls, my name is Gail and I'm here to split you all into two groups. So easiest way I guess…"

She moved to the edge of the gathering and held her arm out in front of her.

"Straight down the middle, you guys will be visiting the hospital first and you guys the rehabilitation wing."

Parker cheered quietly at being in the group visiting the hospital first.

"Bonnie and Sally will be over in a few minutes to take you on the tour, but first there are few rules…"

Everyone listened quietly for her to continue.

"Please remember this is a hospital, so we need to be quiet at all times, don't tap on cages or windows and don't stick your fingers into pens, these guys might look cute and cuddly, but if they're scared they'll give you a nasty bite or scratch."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Also these guys are covered in fur not hair like some people believe, so if you get allergies to fur or have asthma, you may want to take some medication or I hate to say sit the tour out, koalas shed a good amount of fur while ill."

Someone in the crowd sounded like they were popping some pills out of a blister pack.

"Ok any questions?"

No hands were raised so it was assumed all was comprehended.

"Alright then folks, here comes Bonnie and Sally, so I'll leave you all to it, don't forget to visit the café down the other end of the hospital and we also have a small gift shop directly opposite it."

Bonnie smiled and waved at Gail as she walked away.

"Hi folks, I'm Bonnie this is Sally are you ready to learn about Koalas?"

* * *

The hospital was full of furry patients, Bonnie explained some had been injured in dog attacks, some hit by cars or people taking pot shots with rifles, but the majority of injury to these sweet creatures came from arson; purposely lit fires in bushland, when there was a total fire ban in place.

"Tyson here is a one and a half year old male, in the wild he'd still be living with his mum, but campers in the national park at Currumbin, didn't extinguish their cigarette and Tyson and his mum suffered the consequences, unfortunately she didn't make it…"

The small group sighed. Tyson was bandaged right the way around his torso and left leg; he had a bandage around his left hand. Across the left side of his face, he wore another bandage, covering his eye and half his large rounded ear.

"Tyson is making slow progress, his bandages require changing every morning and night and he gets daily shots to prevent infection in the third degree burns on his back and face, unfortunately Tyson looks pretty good compared to some of the poor souls we get in here."

They moved across to the next viewing window.

"This is Mum Sasha and her little girl Lottie. Sasha was hit by a speeding driver just last night, a local brought her in when she noticed Lottie was attached to her mother's back, mum has a fractured thigh bone and is currently experiencing the remaining effects of the sleeping gas, as you can see Lottie is very worried for her mum."

The baby was still on its mother's back and breathing very quickly in anxiousness.

Parker raised his hand.

"Yeah mate?"

"Can we take a picture or will upset her?"

Bonnie smiled.

"Click away they can't see you, just no flash photography."

All photos were taken and they moved on to the recovery room, fourteen cages all held at least on koala, some had a baby and mother, others had multiple babies.

"These guys in here have all had lifesaving surgery in the last forty eight hours and are still classified as critical, we won't know for a few more days if they'll make it."

Parker looked to his parents sadly and then back to the cages housing the fuzzy grey creatures.

They were told about a joey's life for the first twelve months and Parker was pleased to be learning so much about these animals. He was amazed that a baby koala was born after just thirty five days, smiling as he imagined the twenty millimetre long joey that was blind, furless and had no ears crawling into his mother's pouch. He was surprised to learn that the joey then spent the next six months hidden from the word, while he fed on his mother's milk, grew ears and eyes and waited for his naked little body to be covered.

* * *

"Ok so who knows what a koala eats?"

A few of the kids raised their hands; Parker included, a young girl of about thirteen answered without invitation, making the other kids grumble at her rudeness.

"That's right eucalypt leaves, now a koala spends about eighteen hours a day sleeping and three of those six waking hours are spent eating."

"Wow…"

Parker looked up at his Dad and smiled.

"What a life huh."

Booth smiled knowing his son would happily be a koala.

"The reason they sleep so much is simple, a koala has a very low metabolic rate, meaning those leaves are used up very slowly and let's face it, eucalypt leaves are not that nutritious they're low in protein and very high in indigestible substances. To any other animal a diet that consists almost entirely on these leaves would be lethal."

They had walked over to the rehabilitation wing about twenty minutes ago and were walking quietly through the pathways between large caged enclosures. Each enclosure had a fair amount of eucalyptus trees inside and from the looks of it; each of those trees was home to at least one koala.

Parker raised his hand again.

"Yes another question?"

Bonnie smiled; she loved inquisitive kids that wanted to learn.

"Will the koala's live here all their life?"

Bonnie smiled at the great question.

"Actually mate, here in Australia there is a law that says every single koala when well enough or old enough must go back to the wild the only ones that can remain in captivity are those who would perish in the natural environment."

Parker nodded and another kid raised his hand.

"Can you keep them as pets?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"No it is illegal, only three types of people hold permits to house koala's, wildlife carers, zoo's with rehabilitation centres and hospitals like us, for anyone else, you face possible jail time for keeping a koala."

Brennan smiled as Booth raised his hand like one of the kids.

"Are they endangered?"

Bonnie wrinkled her nose and smiled.

"It depends; our own government has deemed them not a threatened species, though you're from the States right?"

Booth nodded.

"Well your government has listed them as threatened and the reason for that is the species that have been counted. The Queensland Koala or the common koala is the least concern to environmental groups, the numbers are thriving due to the fact so many areas of koala habitat have been designated safe zones, this is where the Australian government conducted their count, this along with Kangaroo Island off the coast of South Australia."

Booth nodded.

"But the US government conducted their research and count on the populations here in New South Wales which range from locally extinct in some areas to secure in others."

Bonnie looked to group and smiled.

"In the early twentieth century the koala was hunted to almost extinction for the fur trade going out to Europe and the US, granted the populations have never recovered fully…"

Brennan shook her head in disgust; she hated animal trade for any reason.

"In nineteen fifteen, seventeen and nineteen extensive cullings were carried out and over one million of these little guys' lives were cut short…"

Booth liked that Bonnie wasn't saying the word killed, she had used every word but and Molly was none the wiser the conversation was so depressing.

"… Public outcry over the slaughter was the first environmental issue that actually brought Australians together, however despite this, in August nineteen twenty seven in the space of one month, six hundred thousand Koalas were culled due to the drought. The species is now protected and a cull has not been initiated since then, urbanisation, disease and fire is what unfortunately controls populations now."

They headed to a sign that said nursery and Brennan took Booth's hand as they entered, seeing seven joeys all holding onto their human carers.

"Ok so I need seven volunteers?"

All the kids raised their hands and Bonnie picked those that been asking questions. Parker beamed excitedly as he stepped forward, he quickly grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her with him, knowing that whatever he was going to do, he would share the task with his little sister.

Bonnie smiled and nodded, telling him she approved of his actions while another brother and sister duo fought over who would go up and who wouldn't.

"Kids please remember we must be quiet."

She spoke to the two arguing and watched them scowl as the parents stepped in.

"Why can't you two get along? Look at those two over there, why can't you be like them, either get along or we leave."

* * *

In the nursery Booth and Brennan watched as Parker helped Molly feed the joey with a bottle.

"It's like when I give Michael his bottle, huh Parka?"

The twelve year old smiled.

"Sort of yeah."

He looked up and saw his Mum watching and taking video, he waved and then looked back to Molly.

"Hey should we let Mom have a turn?"

Molly smiled and nodded.

"K."

Parker looked up again and motioned his mother over.

"Mom you have a turn, it's really cool."

Brennan looked to Booth, receiving silent encouragement, he smiled, loving the way 'Miss Independent' needed his blessing to do things sometimes, almost as she didn't want to upset him, she did the same thing when new people joked around with her, she looked to him for guidance on what to do and say.

He watched her walk over and lift the koala into her arms, Molly jumped up from her seat and let her Mummy sit down to continue feeding the hungry mouth.

Booth continued rolling the video on his fiancée and kids as they hung off their Mum, while she fed the joey. The smile on her face was huge as she looked into the blue eyes of this sweet little animal; she wondered how anyone could hurt them.

* * *

They did indeed have lunch in the Koala café, with coffee and eucalypt shaped honey biscuits, Molly and Parker both wanted milkshakes but their mother talked them out of it considering the long car ride they still had; well she talked Parker out of it and Molly followed suite. Juices were brought over and a mixed sandwich platter made entirely out of local organic produce and made in store daily.

"These are the best sandwiches I've ever had."

Brennan smiled as Booth eagerly took another bite.

"That's the difference between locally grown organic food and mass produced chemically grown food Booth."

He smiled, she'd been trying to get him to see the difference for years and he always had, he just liked to bait her and goad her; plus the competitor in him made him disagree even if he did agree it tasted better.

Brennan had told the waitress of Parker's avocado allergy upon ordering and she had made sure everything was washed before using the knives and boards in the kitchen, she was also meticulous about the food, inspecting and making sure there had been no cross contamination with utensil use.

The sandwiches contained macadamia nut butter and a range of salsas and sauces from Comboyne organic foods, fresh chicken, eggs and salad all came from farms less than thirty kilometres away and were delivered daily, while the bread was made and baked in store every day.

"Mommy what's that?"

Molly pointed at the orange sauce in her chicken sandwich.

"I don't know Baby, why don't you ask the lady?"

Molly shook her head shyly.

"You try to eat it Mommy."

Brennan shook her head as the chicken sandwich was thrust up to her face.

"No, I don't eat meat Molly."

Molly frowned and lowered her food, before looking to her Daddy.

"Daddy what's that stuff."

Booth smiled.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

She nodded.

"I do, but I is wanting to know its name Daddy that's how I is to learn fings."

Booth smiled.

"Well it tastes a bit like mango I guess, but your Mommy's right, we should ask."

As the waitress walked by, Parker raised his hand, smiling when the lady stopped.

"Yes Buddy."

"My sister's shy, but she wants to know what the orange stuff on the chicken is."

The woman smiled as Molly held her sandwich up for her to see.

"That orange stuff is mango chutney and it's made just down the road, using real fresh mangoes and dates, do you like it Sweetheart?"

Molly nodded as she took another bite of her meal and chewed with her mouth closed. Parker thanked the woman and went back to his own food as she walked away.

* * *

The gift shop was full of Koala fact books, note books in the shape of koalas, plush toys, postcards, stationery and so much more. Parker purchased Annie another postcard, a koala button and a coin purse in the shape of a fluffy joey, using some of the money he had saved in his room for chores over the last few months. He also bought his sister a koala hair clip, his Mum a koala key ring and his Dad novelty gum leaf mouth organ.

He looked over to his parents talking quietly in the corner as he made the purchases, he wondered what they were discussing, his Mum look like she was asking something she was unsure about the answer she would get.

"So you don't mind?"

Booth reached up and cupped her cheek with a smile.

"I don't mind Sweetheart, I think it's a great idea Bones, you've got such a big heart Baby, I love you."

She smiled and pulled her cheque book from her bag, she went to grab her pen and then remembered she hadn't replaced it after finding it leaking in her bag, she assumed it had exploded in the plane.

"Oh…"

"What's the matter?"

"Do you have a pen?"

Booth smiled.

"Ha what do I look like a boy scout prepared for anything?"

She smiled and slapped him with the book.

"I'll have to borrow one."

She walked over to the counter and smiled as Parker's purchases were being wrapped up in a recycled paper bag with a gum tree on it.

"Mom?"

"Hi Sweetie, did you get what you wanted?"

He smiled and nodded, not wanting to give away what he bought just yet.

"Good."

She looked to the woman at the counter.

"Would you happen to have a pen I can borrow?"

The red head smiled and handed the black biro over.

"Thank you, I'd like to make a cheque donation, who do I make it out to?"

"Oh, umm Port Macquarie Koala Hospital."

The girl watched as the name was filled in and signed the 'Booth Family', she then smiled when she noted the amount being donated; she wanted to hug the Booth family.

"Who should I give it to?"

The girl smiled.

"Hold on a moment, I'll take you up to the park quarters, Christine will be up there, she's the founder of PMKH."

Brennan nodded.

"Lucca? I'm going up to HQ, mind the shop please?"

"SURE LUCKY."

Lucca looked back and smiled.

"This way."

Brennan turned to her family and indicated for them to follow. Booth took his daughter and fiancée's hand and Parker took his Mum's hand as they walked out of the store up another dirt path.

The building was bricked and small a sign out front said visitor's center.

"Chris should be in here."

They walked in and Lucca motioned a woman of about fifty over, she had short dark cropped hair and was dressed like the others in khaki pants and shirts.

"Hello is there a problem."

Lucca smiled.

"No Chris this is the Booth family they wanted to make a donation by cheque."

Chris smiled.

"Oh, well thank you, all proceeds are much appreciated."

Brennan handed the slip of paper over with a smile and handed Lucca back the pen she was still holding.

"Oh… wow, thank you, are you sure?"

Brennan smiled.

"Very, we went on your tour, it was very touching and you deserve it for the work you're doing here, educating is the best way to change the future and that's what you're doing."

Chris smiled and placed the cheque in her top pocket.

"Thank you, it won't be wasted."

Brennan nodded.

"I know."

Chris hugged the woman in front of her and shook hands with the man and the young boy, before squatting down and holding her hand out to Molly. The four year old's mind went straight back to the day her Daddy squatted in the same position at her Mummy's front door and held his hand out to shake. She stepped forward and copied the action, smiling as they shook.

* * *

They family left Port Macquarie Koala Hospital with full bellies and full hearts after Chris explained just what their donation would help make happen.

"Ok no toilet breaks needed?"

Three heads shook as they headed to the car.

"Are you sure, we have about two hours ahead of us?"

He looked to Parker and raised his brows.

"Dad I went before lunch, it takes longer than that for me to have to go."

Booth sighed, he knew they be stopping again.

"Ok, but I'll need warning if you need to go."

Parker nodded.

"Booth?"

He looked to his girl and smiled.

"You need to go?"

She frowned slightly.

"No, I'd like to drive? Please?"

He knew he couldn't say no, not after she allowed him the courtesy of driving so far and it was only a few hours. He nodded and handed her the keys.

"Really? Just like that?"

Booth chuckled.

"Well I can fight you if you want."

Brennan shrugged and smiled.

"No I…"

Booth knew what she was going to say and interrupted her.

"I know Bones, but we're equals right?"

She nodded, flushing slightly.

"… And that means sharing the load."

Parker smiled at his parents and the way they talked to each other, he loved that they always agreed amicably, never raising their voices in a true argument and he loved that his Dad had said they were equals. In Parker's experience he'd never really seen a relationship like his Dad's and Bones, and besides that awful event in their lives that was Hannah he'd never seen his Dad in a relationship; a proper one anyway, where they kiss and hold hands. With Hannah, his Dad had done everything, even the cooking because Hannah was so bad at it, she never cleaned and the one time she had to sweep the floor she had complained her allergies were playing up and his Dad had done it. With his real Mom, Rose had done everything basically, his Mom had cooked a few times, but mostly brought home take away and Drew did the same.

Bones and his Dad were different, they shared the cooking and take away was something they got maybe once or twice a month. Cleaning was a family job, everyone helped, even Molly wasn't excused, his Dad said the quicker they all pitch in and help the quicker it will be done, he'd say they all help make the mess they all help clean it up. Parker had noticed that if his Mom was tired then his Dad would do more around the house and vice versa. They paid bills together, sorted out problems together and made decisions together.

When Parker got older he wanted a relationship like his parents, he'd already begun practicing with Annie, never dominating her and always discussing decisions that affected her, together; he wanted an equal relationship, like his Dad and Bones, but he knew he was years away from having a real adult relationship and he was fine with that.

* * *

**Down with another chapter, this took forever to write.**

**Please review.**

**Check out my profile, Tyson is on there and Sasha and Lottie.**


	217. Chapter 217

**Disclaimer – I own my imagination **

**A/N – Oh how I long to say lights, camera, action *sighs* with B/B in front of me of course.**

* * *

Brennan smiled as they passed the sign welcoming them to Coffs Harbor.

"Won't be long now."

Both kids had woken up about twenty minutes ago, when a truck screeched its tyres slowing for a kangaroo that bounded across the road out of nowhere.

'_**Take the first exit, Archerfield Station road.'**_

Brennan indicated at the native plant filled round about, complete with lamp post in the centre. She slowed her speed as requested by the road signs and took in the fact that this section of road wasn't well sealed.

"Mom I need to pee."

Booth chuckled and looked back at his son.

"Can you hold it?"

Parker grimaced.

"Maybe… for like five minutes."

Booth could tell his son was uncomfortable as it was, Parker had always had a small bladder, as a child he never had a lot of warning before holding was painful and Bec had taken him to the doctor a few times as their son was still wetting the bed occasionally at seven and eight years old. They had originally thought it was psychological, but it turned out he had an underdeveloped bladder and as a result wasn't able to hold as much fluid.

Looking to Bones he indicated for her to pull over, which she was already in the process of looking for a safe place to do so, she had been aware of Parker's problem for a long time and never made him wait, knowing how damaging having an accident would be to his confidence.

She indicated and pulled onto a gravel side strip, no other cars were about so she killed the ignition and told him to go in the bushes on the side of the road.

Parker jumped out and walked around the car.

"You should go with him Booth there could be snakes."

Booth jumped out and ran after his son.

"Easy Parks, watch your step."

"Dad I don't need you to watch me pee."

Booth smiled.

"I'm not watching you pee, it's snake season in Australia, do you wanna see one while you're doing your business."

The twelve year old grimaced and shook his head.

"Nah."

Booth nodded.

"Just as I thought, so speed it up will ya."

Parker ducked behind a tree and sighed as his bladder was relieved of the pressure he'd been feeling.

* * *

Eleven PM Friday.

Annie had had a tiring day at school; her gym teacher had made them all run laps after someone wrote a derogatory comment on the wooden benches in the gym.

She wasn't the most athletic girl and running was not something she enjoyed, she had spent too long running from her parents for it to be a relaxing activity.

Henry had stumbled in class and she slowed to help him, getting her yelled at by Mister Ford for her trouble and an extra four laps tacked onto the ordinary amount.

Currently she was lying in bed and typing an email to Parker.

**Dear Parker,**

**I hope you're having fun in Australia. Jas and the puppies are good, I think they're growing, it's been lightly snowing for the last few days and Delilah really likes it, I took some pictures of her rolling around in it, she was very cute.**

**School is fine, Mr Ford made us do laps today, I know you love sport Parker, but I hate it, at least sport like that, my knees hurt and I got a headache.**

**Angelica and her friends are being super nice to me, it's weird. They invited me shopping and even offer to walk me to class, I feel strange about it and I don't trust them, but it's ok, I'm handling it, please don't worry, I'm only telling you because I don't want you to think I'm hiding stuff from you.**

**Henry has been coming to the library with me to study, he's being like you with Molly, all big brotherly, it's funny and nice of him, I told him not to worry, but I think he's concerned you'll be upset at him if I get bullied, I told him it's ridiculous but you know Henry… oh his Dad got promoted too.**

**Umm, I think that's it, I really miss you and can't wait for you to come back, not that I want to take you away from your vacation, but I'll be happy when you're back, I've listened to my carrousel every night since Christmas Eve, I love it so much Parker, thank you again.**

**Love Annie xx **

* * *

'_**Turn left, Bonville Station road.'**_

The road turned from unsealed tar into dusty dirt and gravel and Brennan slowed her speed again on the uneven terrain.

"So many trees, it's like a forest."

Booth smiled at her tone, she was charmed, it was easy to hear in her voice, she loved nature and he had to admit it certainly was calming out here.

She smiled and slowed the car further, Booth frowned. 

"Bones? Why are you slowing?"

She pointed to the centre of the road, where a large lizard lay sunning itself.

"See it?"

"What is it, I can't see? What are you looking at Mom?"

"Undo your seat belt and grab your camera Parker."

He did as he was told, while his Mom pulled off onto the side of the road again.

"Me too Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Daddy will get you out Baby."

She turned the ignition off and spoke.

"We have to be very quiet; we don't want to stress him out too much."

Brennan had the intention to calmly direct the lizard off the road, not wanting him to get squashed or injured.

"What is it Mom?"

"I think it's a blue tongue lizard, but it's hard to tell from here."

"Ok wait, hold up Bones, are these things dangerous, like is it come after us?"

Brennan smiled.

"No Booth, I mean he might try to bite or scratch if we pick him up, but we're not going to do that."

Booth nodded, he trusted her implicitly and knew she would never put their kids in harm's way, but he also knew there was a very large part of her that was fearless and adventuresome and though he loved that about her, sometimes she forgot to be careful.

Parker jumped out the second his Mum was out and Booth quickly followed, moving to the back seat to get Molly.

"Come on Princess; let's go keep an eye on your Momma huh."

Molly nodded dramatically, feeding off her father's tone despite having no idea what was going on.

They walked over slowly and quietly. The blue tongue was about thirty five centimetres long and was tan with mustard coloured stripes across his body.

Parker awed when the lizard poked his tongue out scenting the air.

"Whoa did you see his tongue, it's actually blue, how do I make him do that again?"

Brennan smiled.

"Just wait at the ready, he'll repeat it."

"Mommy is that Spikes fwend?"

Brennan smiled.

"No Baby, but this lizard is sort of in the same family Sweetie, but I don't think he and Spike have ever met each other."

Molly looked back at the lizard.

"Is he nice like Spike?"

Brennan knew Blue tongue lizards were not aggressive creatures and preferred to run away than meet battle, but she didn't doubt this animal could give a nasty defence if needed.

"Probably not Baby."

Parker awed again and snapped the picture of the lizard with its tongue out. Brennan noted the bluey was getting a little nervous and agitated and thought it time to lessen his stress.

"Ok that's it, let's get him off the road and leave him alone."

She squatted down and used her shadow to move him along.

"Bones? Honestly Babe, don't you think you're a little close, what if it bites you."

"Booth they're not poisonous."

She reached out calmly and lay her finger's to the lizard's tail making him move away from her, she touched him again.

"Come on little guy, move off the road."

He slowly raised himself up onto his little arms and crawled off toward the bush in the direction he had no doubt come from.

Brennan smiled as she watched him go, now safe from manmade dangers like cars he would now only have birds of prey and larger animals to contend with.

Parker was awed by his Mum's actions, she was brave but more importantly she cared, he knew a lot of people would say who cares, if the lizard was smart it wouldn't be sunning itself in the middle of the road, but in reality, places of open sunlight like a road were few and far in between for reptiles. Humans had taken so much of the land and environment; we were forcing animals that are wild, out of their hiding to interact in the world we've created, an unsafe world for the more vulnerable inhabitants of this planet.

"That was so cool Mom."

She smiled.

"Well it's not something I recommend Parker, please don't go getting close to the wildlife, it's unpredictable and dangerous."

Parker nodded, he knew she hadn't been setting an example for them to follow, she was just being… Bones.

"I know Mom, its ok."

They bundled back in the car and continued on up the dirt road.

* * *

Bonville Lodge was very welcoming from the road, a black tarred drive, lined with white rose bushes and flowering gardenias; it gently curved up to the Lodge itself. A large awning with a green roof jutted out over the drive, offering shelter from sun or rain when unpacking the car.

They drove up slowly, skinny ghost gums were speckled over the lawn, swaying in the barely there summer breeze. Brennan smiled as a couple, who she presumed was Lana and Rob came out to greet them with a friendly wave.

"This looks nice?"

Booth smiled and nodded as the engine was killed and Brennan moved to get out.

"Hi you must be the Booths?"

Brennan smiled as she walked around to meet and greet, Parker quickly by her side.

"Yes and you're Lana and Rob?"

The older couple nodded and held their hands out in a friendly manner.

"Yep that's us."

Brennan took their hands and shook politely.

"I'm Temperance this is my son Parker…"

The twelve year old waved a little shyly and stepped in close to his Mum.

"Hello Parker."

"Hi."

Brennan smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders lovingly and looked up as Booth walked over with Molly and smiled.

"This is my fiancé Boo… Seeley…"

She corrected herself.

"And our daughter Molly."

Lana and Rob both shook Booth's hand and smiled sweetly at the little blue eyed beauty watching them.

"Hi there Sweetie."

Lana cooed gently.

Brennan spoke again.

"We have to say, thank you so much for making a place for us at such short notice, we really appreciate it."

Lana smiled and waved her off.

"It's not a problem Honey, Honestly, we're happy to help."

Rob interjected.

"Lana's right, we've got the room and as far as we're concerned the more the merrier."

Booth beamed, he already felt so relaxed here and Lana and Rob seemed lovely.

"Well, what do you say to a quick tour and then we'll take you to your rooms?"

They nodded; Brennan locked the car and stepped up into the main of the Lodge.

"So this is the common area, we have games and DVD's for the kids in here most nights at about six, your two are most welcome, we have three other children staying here at the moment."

The common room was carpeted with a car track mat on the floor that seemed well used. A toy box in the corner and books and DVD's on the shelf made it a favourite for the kids that perhaps weren't looking to escape technology like their parents might.

"We have Wi-Fi throughout the grounds, though it's a little sketchy in the pool area. Tea and coffee, juice in the fridge, help yourselves; your room has the same."

The kitchen was done in light coloured timbers with terracotta tiles and cream walls. A fresh arrangement of native bush flowers sat in a vase on the bench, Brennan commented how beautiful it looked and Booth had to agree.

There was a media room with four two seater couches, cushions and bean bags strewn about and a list of movies being shown, Booth realised they must have been in a six stack DVD player or else someone had the annoying task of having to come in and change the disks every couple of hours.

"Movies run constantly and we can change them if need be, say something isn't suitable for a younger viewer."

"Daddy kitty."

Molly pointed to a shaggy grey tabby on the steps.

"Yeah Princess, look at that… another cat."

Brennan smiled at Booth's fake excitement for his daughter's sake.

"That's Old Deuteronomy; he's a bit of a grumpy old thing and tends to stay upstairs out of the way."

Booth smiled, pleased he wouldn't have to interact with another cat, Toby; Annie's cat was enough.

"Oh that's… fine."

Rob smiled, he wasn't particularly fond of Lana's cat either; or more to the point it wasn't particularly fond of him, Rob patted Booth's shoulder in show of silent support and both men shared a knowing grin.

They were taken out to the pool area and shown a few of the gardens, Lana even pointed to a tree that was frequently visited by Bundy the Koala.

"If you get up early enough you'll see the wallabies in the gardens too, usually destroying one of my prized plants."

Brennan smiled sympathetically, she had lost a few plants to Jasper, but it was hard to scold something that was carrying out its natural instinct to forage.

Half an hour later they were in their room or rooms, Parker and Molly in one room with two single beds, a bathroom and couch area and Booth and Brennan were in the adjoining room with a king bed and luxury ensuite with a spa bath. Brennan smiled as she surveyed the box of chocolates on the side of the tub and the champagne glasses, she knew she'd find a bottle of wine in the bar fridge.

Lana had placed a few extra bottles of juice in the kid's room and removed the tea, coffee and alcohol; she'd also left some sweet biscuits in their room, for them to munch on and placed an ingredient list with it for any allergy queries.

"Cool Molly, look, want a cookie?"

Molly skipped over with a sweet smile in place.

"Yes please Parka."

He opened the container and smiled at the golden biscuits.

"They're called Anzac biscuits."

Molly took a biscuit and bit down into the firm but chewy cookie like treat, Parker took one too and placed the lid back on the container, before biting down.

"Do you like it Molly?"

The four year old nodded delightfully as she took another bite. Parker swallowed, savouring the taste of the sweet treat on his tongue, he'd never had anything like it, with oats and golden syrup, he thought it might taste like cereal, but it was far from it and he liked the fact it was chewy and not crunchy, he wasn't a fan of crunchy cookies; biscuits he corrected himself.

Brennan walked to door of her kid's room and knocked before entering.

"Hi, how's your roo… what are you eating?"

Parker smiled and walked over.

"Anzac biscuits look."

He picked up the container as his father walked in and pulled the lid off.

"I think the lady made them, she wrote out the ingredients too."

Booth looked in the plastic container and smiled.

"Wow, cookies."

Parker smiled as his father picked one up and took a bite.

"Biscuits Dad."

Booth frowned.

"These are cookies Buddy."

Parker shook his head.

"Aussies call them biscuits."

Booth frowned, his first instinct was to ask 'well then what do they call biscuits' but he felt it could become a very long and confusing conversation, so left it.

"Try it Mom."

Brennan smiled as Parker held up his once bitten biscuit and beamed as she took a bite, for some reason it delighted him that she didn't care about his germs.

Brennan saw the look elation on her son's face as she bit into his cookie and although she didn't really understand what had caused his happiness, she was eager to create it again.

"Mmm, perhaps I should get the recipe?"

Molly and Parker both nodded, knowing that if the biscuits were good now, having their mum make them could only improve the taste.

"So what are you two up to? Your Dad and I were thinking of going for a swim, you wanna come?"

Parker was already rummaging through his case for his board shorts and towel, Molly was a little slower but excited nonetheless.

"Ok well we'll come and get you when we're dressed."

Booth followed his fiancée back into their room and closed the door, setting the lock in place so they could change.

"What did you want to do for dinner? Lana said they can cook for us or there's a few restaurants in town about ten minutes back the way we came."

Booth smiled, he didn't care what they did, so long as they were altogether he couldn't care less.

"Whatever you and the kids want Babe."

He watched her strip down and pull her cobalt blue one piece on, he was hoping for the bikini, but knew in such a private setting where someone might actually pay attention to her, she would cover as many of her scars as possible, he stood back as she pulled on her board shorts too they were just long enough to cover the scars on her upper thighs, leaving the rest of her perfect legs for viewing.

Booth walked over and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her into his body, kissing her crown and breathing her in, he was so happy she was finally his, he could hug her and touch her and kiss her whenever he wanted to now; which if he had it his way meant she'd never leave his embrace.

"Hey…"

She smiled up at him as she melted into him.

"You're so beautiful Bones… have I told you that today?"

She blushed.

"Yes, a couple of times now."

He chuckled.

"Well now I said again, it's the truth Bones, you're stunning."

"I feel you may be a little bias Booth."

He grinned.

"That maybe, but it doesn't mean it's not the truth."

He kissed her jaw bone and trailed little love bites down her neck to her almost bare shoulder.

"Booth you should be getting dressed."

He chuckled as she tried to shift focus.

"I will."

She smiled.

"Boo…"

She trailed off as his kisses made their way back up to her mouth, his tongue seeking entrance to the place he was always welcome.

"Hmm, Booth."

Whispered as he deepened his kiss and pulled her more firmly into his body. He slowly pulled back and smiled at the completely subdued expression on her face, he loved that look and it never ceased to give him a confidence boost as for what impact he made on her.

"Hold that thought till tonight."

She smiled as he kissed her nose, making him chuckle when she wrinkled it, before he turned to the bed and began to change.

* * *

The air was sticky as they all wandered out to the pool area, thongs on feet, hats on heads and lathered in sunscreen.

"Mommy my towel is sandy."

Brennan looked down her daughter with her towel slung over her shoulder like her brother and father.

"Is it?"

Molly nodded and held her fingers up with little grains of Sydney sand on her tips.

"Well. We'll have to give it a really good shake out won't we?"

Again Molly nodded and swatted at a fly buzzing near her nose.

"Shoo fly."

Booth smiled and ushered his family into the gated pool area. There were four sun lounges, two rounded tables with big umbrellas and five chairs each, hooks on the metal fence for towels or bags and a rubbish bin. A sign stated no glass was allowed and smoking was forbid, in or near the recreation area, all children were to be under supervision at all times too.

"Look pool noodles, are we allowed to play with them?"

Parker pointed to the coloured foam floating on the water.

"I don't see why not, just be remember to treat them with respect as they're not yours."

Parker nodded, not that he needed to be told, whether it was his not, he would respect it.

There was also a beach ball and some weighted dive sticks.

Parker was first to kick his thongs off and hissed at the heat of the bricks underfoot.

"Ahh…"

He quickly stepped over to the first step of the pool and jumped in.

"Don't put Molly down with bare feet the ground is real hot."

Brennan smiled at her son and thanked him for watching out for his sister's wellbeing.

"Parka wait for me."

He smiled.

"I am waiting Molly, are you gonna come in without your floaties? There's no waves?"

She looked to her Mum who nodded encouragingly. Molly was quite able to stay afloat on her own now, but the waves at the beach had made her nervous and so the floaties gave her the extra confidence to stay above the water, here in the pool Brennan hoped she would give it a try without the swimming aides.

"I not want them Mommy? But does I need them?"

Booth chuckled at the fact his daughter knew the difference between a want and a need, something many kids didn't learn till much later in life.

"I don't think so Baby, you should at least try without them, remember Mommy and Daddy and Parker are all close by if you need help."

Molly nodded and bent down to push the straps off the back of her heels on her thongs

"Ok, no floaties."

Booth lifted his daughter.

"Hold on Princess."

Brennan removed the little pink Dora thongs as Booth carried the four year old over to the pool save her feet being burned.

Parker reached out taking his sister's hand as she was placed on the step beside him and together they walked down. Booth and Brennan set up some water and fruit they'd purchased at Woolworths while keeping an eye on their kids.

"I… I wanna sit Parka."

He dropped her hand and watched as she sat down on the step allowing the water up to her chest, she watched as her brother waded out and cried out how great the water was, getting her excited for when she too would swim out a little bit.

"Come on Molly, it's really nice."

She smiled as he ducked under the water and swam over to where she sitting.

"Ha, Parka you look funny."

Brennan smiled as Molly reached out brushing the hair from her brother's eyes. Parker chuckled and ducked back under, coming up with a hair free face.

"Thanks Molly, you gonna come out?"

She nodded; taking his hand as he slowly eased her into the water.

* * *

Brennan eased into the water down the steps, walking past the kids as they made a game out of treading water. Booth slunk into the water after her, dropping under the cool chlorinated waves and coming up at the other end of the pool where he could just touch the bottom.

He had just steadied himself when he was joined by his fiancée, her beautiful face rising up in front of him. He smiled, his arms snaking around her waist as her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck.

"Hey Gorgeous."

He smiled, watching her blink the droplets of water that clung to her lashes like diamonds in the sun.

"Hey yourself Handsome."

He kissed her brow and chuckled; she was feeling playful and loved this side of her. She leaned into him pressing her face to his neck; he shivered slightly at the feel of her lips and tongue sucking on his neck.

"Don't you leave a mark there."

He felt her lips curve up into a smile against his shoulder, before she bit him gently, he knew it was payback for working her up earlier, nothing was more dangerous than an unsatisfied Temperance Brennan, he'd have to fix that later…

* * *

**TBC if you want? Please review. Blue tongue Lizard and Bonville Lodge on my profile.**


	218. Chapter 218

**Disclaimer – Nadda, zilch, zip. **

**A/N – Thanks to all who reviewed, Ok to be continued chapter 218, now continued in chapter 219. **

* * *

Booth chuckled as Parker and Molly had a competition on who could blow the biggest bubbles in the water, Parker was easily winning considering he had no qualms about getting his eyes wet, whereas Molly simply submerged her lips.

He dropped his chin to Brennan's shoulder as she rested against him. She'd been quiet for about ten minutes now and if it wasn't for her fingers gently caressing his hands that lay across her belly protectively, he'd have thought she was asleep.

"You ok?"

He felt her nod.

"You're very quiet."

She shrugged.

"Just… taking it all in."

Booth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You having fun?"

She smiled and turned her face to gaze up at him.

"Very much, I've traveled to many countries Booth but… this feels different."

He nodded.

"That's because this is a real vacation, no work."

She shook her head.

"No…"

Booth tilted his head and waited for her to continue.

"It's different because you're here and the kids… I'm not alone, when we were going to China… that was for work, it felt different too, I know we didn't do what I was supposed to but… I had fun and now, here… I dunno Booth I just feel so… happy."

Booth pulled her in tight to his body.

"Well I'm glad Bones, you deserve a little happiness."

She smiled and turned completely in his arms, facing him once more.

"Booth I've had nothing but happiness for the past eleven months, so much has happened and normally I think I would feel overwhelmed or… something other than what I'm feeling but it never happens, I wake up and you're beside me and I know the day will be good and when we go to bed, you hold me and I just… I just know the next day will be even better, I see our kids and they smile all the time and they laugh and they're safe and…"

Booth watched the tears form in her crystal blue eyes.

"…I don't know… I feel so full, like I could burst from joy and I know it's irrational but, my heart aches to just hold you all, all day and tell you all how much I love you and how much you all mean to me and…"

She was cut off as his lips crashed into hers, mouthing over her, pulling her into him, mind, body and soul, he felt the overwhelming desire to smother her with his own feelings of love and joy. Hearing her speak so brazenly and openly about her heart made him love her a little more, he was beginning to realise there was no end to how much he could love this woman, just when he thought his heart had reached capacity, she'd do or say something and he'd find his heart expanding to fit more love for Temperance Brennan.

She looked up and smiled as he pulled back just a fraction.

"Does that mean you feel the same?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah Temperance, I feel the same Baby…"

He kissed her lips again.

"I definitely feel the same."

* * *

As the sun set the temperature dropped at little, it was still hot but without the sun beating down on them they breathed a sigh of relief. Brennan had read that Queensland was hotter than New South Wales, more humid and most people needed time to adjust, so she figured being outdoors now was a good idea.

A gentle breeze blew across the water and somewhere in the distance was a loud cackling laugh.

Molly looked up at the sound and over to her Mummy.

"Who's laughing Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"That's a bird Baby, it's called a Kookaburra."

Molly frowned slightly and then listened as the sound travelled to her ears again, a little closer another Kookaburra joined in on the joke and then a third.

Parker looked up into the trees trying to spot them as their laughter continued.

"They sound so funny."

Booth found it all quite amusing as well; he'd never heard a bird call out quite so humorously before.

"Have we got Kookaburras in the States Mom, I never seen one."

She smiled.

"In zoos I'm sure we do, but not in the wild."

They listened to the bird a while longer and when everything went quiet again they all got out of the pool and dried off.

"TEMPERANCE! SEELEY!"

Lana walked over with a smile and a wave.

"Were you staying in for dinner?"

Brennan looked to Booth who smiled and walked over.

"We might check out the restaurants in town, if that's ok."

Lana smiled.

"Of course Dear."

Booth lowered his voice.

"Got a few fussy eaters."

Lana nodded and smiled at his slight tip of the head in the direction of his girls.

"Quite alright, would you like a few tips?"

Booth nodded as he dried his face.

"Yeah sure."

Lana nodded.

"Come up to the common room when you're ready and I'll get some pamphlets and a map of the city for you."

She winked and Booth smiled thanking her as she turned and walked back the way she had come.

Booth walked back to his family who were drying off and replacing thongs on feet and water and food in the beach bag.

"I'll carry it Mom."

Parker took the bag from his mother and smiled.

"You sure?"

He shrugged.

"You carried it here."

She smiled, he was such a helpful young boy, she wondered if Booth had been the same when he was that age, would Molly be the same and if they had a child together, would he or she be just as helpful.

"Well thank you Parker."

Brennan wrapped the towel around her daughter's torso and tucked it in, looking up at Booth as he walked back over.

"Everything sorted?"

He nodded.

"Yup, Lana's going to get us a map of the city and some pamphlets on… well I'm not sure what, but she said she would, we just need to go up to the common room when we're ready to leave."

Brennan nodded.

"That's nice of her."

Booth nodded, he agreed; very hospitable he thought. He looked to his son and ruffled his hair.

"You right with the bag?"

Parker nodded.

"Yup."

"Ok let's go."

The family headed back to their rooms to get showered and dressed for dinner.

* * *

"Mommy I wanna wear the dress."

Brennan shook her head.

"No Molly, please pick something else, we're not getting all dressed up tonight."

Molly scowled at her mother.

"You can stop pulling that face too young lady."

Her expression softened at her mother's raised and warning brows.

"But Mo…"

"Molly, listen to me please, we're not getting all dressed up tonight, you will have a chance to wear your dress again, but tonight you might get it dirty and then what will you do?"

Molly shrugged.

"Wash it Mommy."

"And if you get it stained? How will we get the stain out, you only have the one dress here, we can't just go home and get another so you need to keep that one looking its best."

"I won't mess it up Mommy."

"Molly please."

The four year sighed and nodded.

"Ok."

Brennan smiled, she could see her daughter wasn't happy about it but she was relenting.

"Thank you, now besides your dress, what would you like to wear?"

Molly pointed to the denim dress in her suit case.

"Ok, great choice Molly and what shoes would you like to wear with it, your sandals?"

Molly looked at the shoes and nodded.

"Good girl, do you want help?"

Molly shook her head and watched her mother sit down on the bed.

"Ok, be quick alright."

Molly put her shoes on first, latching the buckles and flicking her feet to make sure the shoes were secure, before standing up and pulling her dress over her head. Brennan watched as Molly did up the little silver buttons down the front of the dress and then looked to her for approval.

"Well done, look at that Sweetie, you got them all right."

Molly smiled as her Mom clapped.

Parker finished his third hand written letter to Annie, telling her about the Koala hospital they'd seen and the sound of the kookaburra, he spoke of the long drive and the different sights and smells of Australia.

He would check his email later.

Once they were all ready they headed to the common room to meet Lana.

"Hey, I'll be with you in just a tick."

Brennan and Booth waved her off as she carried a tray with juice and coffee out to the patio where a young girl and her mother were waiting.

"Hey folks, did you have a good swim?"

They looked up as Rob walked in with a smile.

"Yes the water was great."

Parker and Molly watched as he pulled a tin out of the cupboard.

"Can I get you some drinks or…"

He opened the tin in front of them and smiled.

"What about a lamington?"

They all frowned at the coconut covered squares.

"What's a lamington Sir?"

Parker asked politely.

Rob smiled.

"Its sponge cake that has been soaked in a chocolate icing and then cream is put in between two pieces and then it's coated in coconut and left to set."

Parker looked up at his parents for permission to try one.

Rob smiled and got some plates down, giving them each a chocolate square to munch on, while waiting for Lana.

"Thank you Sir."

Rob chuckled.

"Call me Rob Matey."

Parker nodded and smiled.

"Ok, thanks."

Molly looked up and whispered her thanks to the kind man as she took a nibble at her lamington.

"Thank you Rob."

Brennan took the plate offered to her and smiled as Parker broke off a piece of the cake and placed it in his mouth.

"Oh yum."

He finished his mouthful and took another bite, watching as Molly's confidence grew and she also took a bite.

* * *

Back in the car the streets of Coffs Harbour were busy but not choked with traffic. They moved along at an easy and steady pace, Booth was glad to have Brennan following a hand map of the town instead having to listen to the navigator.

The town centre was manicured, native bushes in the median strip and on the foot paths, bins and benches painted green to blend in along with bike racks and lamp posts. To Booth's delight, it seemed free parking was the norm here and plenty of it, be it in a structured car park or on the street parking. A number of shops and stores had closed for the day but restaurants seemed to be just opening.

"Where did Lana say most of the restaurants were?"

Brennan pointed ahead.

"Should be just up here, you can park anywhere here if you want."

Booth turned the corner and indicated to the left before he pulled into the front angled parking space.

Palm trees lined the foot path their height a testament to how long they'd been there. The shops were a mish-mash of old and new store fronts, bricks, stone and galvanised iron were the main materials used in the foundations. Brennan noted a few empty stores with cracked windows, signs said things like 'due to floods have moved to Isis Street June 10th 2011' 'Closed down, sorry for the inconvenience 22nd June2011' or 'business washed out, won't be back'.

They walked along smiling and head nodding at other people walking the streets too. A woman with her Labrador reminded them of their other family members still in DC and Parker asked to pet it, Molly questioning her parents again about their own puppies and pig's wellbeing.

Lana had warned them about eating at Colonel's Fish and chips and about the Indian restaurant, so with that in mind they avoided the two. Gringo's Mexican seemed very popular and they had never eaten Mexican food as a family before, Booth looked over the menu in the window and saw they had a huge selection of both kid friendly meals and vegetarian ones.

"Should we give this a try?"

There were plenty of families inside and they could hear music and singing and lots of laughter. Brennan nodded and looked to the kids who were both looking in and smiling.

* * *

They atmosphere inside the restaurant was fun and vibrant, staff and patrons were all smiling and there was a positive vibe throughout the room. Walls were splashed with colours, sunburnt oranges, reds and yellows the roof was blue with white fluffy clouds painted on them, a ledge that ran the perimeter of the restaurant half way up the wall was adorned with potted cacti and sombreros, brightly coloured rugs and wall art.

They were seated almost instantly, a friendly welcome was given by the older woman on the take away counter and they were shown to their table. A waitress brought over a on the house round of pomegranate sangria less the alcohol and laid a pitcher in the centre of the table before backing away and leaving them to hear the menu.

Brennan ordered vegetarian nachos after much deliberation, Booth got beef tacos, feeling he needed some red meat in his veins, Molly got a chicken burrito and Parker got chicken enchiladas, he and Molly making a pact to go halves.

The waitress told the kids they were welcome to go up on the stage and dance with the band and if they wanted to would be allowed to join in with maracas and castanets. Both declined a little shy at being a public spectacle, though Brennan suspected Molly wouldn't be able to resist dancing for the whole time they were here.

"So Bones, enlighten us, what's happening tomorrow?"

She smiled.

"We leave, not too early, say about nine AM, it will take us four and a half hours to drive from here to Surfers Paradise in Queensland, we'll find our hotel and spend the day relaxing, maybe do some shopping visit the beach if we want and go get some food for the next few days."

Booth nodded.

"Can I drive again?"

Brennan smiled at his pout.

"Yes you may drive again."

Booth did a little fist pump into the air and cheered under his breath, Brennan shook her head in amusement, while Parker thought his father had lost the plot.

"We will be visiting Australia Zoo an…"

"Cool… that's gonna be so cool, I can't wait, I wish the crocodile hunter was still alive."

Brennan smiled, she remembered watching the series on TV with Parker, it was very sad when the Australian icon had died, though she silently congratulated the man, who even in death has taught so many about conservation and animal care, he was the sort of person she believed should be hero worshipped, not sports stars and people with lots of money.

"Yes it would have been lovely to see him at the zoo, but we will get to visit the place he held so dear and add to his legacy."

Parker smiled and nodded, he hadn't thought of it that way.

"We're also going to see Sea World."

Booth smiled, he had also planned a little surprise for the love of his life while they were at Sea World, but his plans had fallen through, though the events coordinator had given him a great alternative that he was keeping it to himself until the day, in all the excitement he honestly didn't think either kid could be trusted not to let it slip.

"Ok and then?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well we're going to Wet 'n' Wild water world and we have day of rest, then fly from Brisbane airport to Fraser coast airport, get a shuttle out to the barge and go across to Island, we have a cabin booked, we'll relax and explore the island, before going back to the cabin to pack for an overnight camping dingo and wild horses tour on the island."

Parker seemed very excited about that, Booth looked to Molly and then back to Brennan.

"Are you sure? Will she be ok?"

Brennan smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be ok, she'll just sleep close, we'll all be in one tent anyway and it's only overnight."

Booth nodded, somewhat excited about the family camping trip, he'd somehow missed when reading the itinerary.

"Here you are, one Tacos…"

Booth raised his hand and smiled as his meal was placed down on the table in front of him.

"Enchilada?"

Parker raised his hand and thanked the waitress.

"Nachos?"

Brennan raised her hand.

"Thank you."

"And that leaves the burrito for you."

She looked to Molly and placed the plate down with a smile.

"Is there anything I can get you all?"

Booth looked to his family and then back to the dark haired waitress.

"No, thanks."

She nodded and backed away with a smile.

* * *

The kids swapped their meals half way, while their parents chatted quietly.

"And that Parka."

Molly pointed to a black bean that had fallen out of the burrito.

"You can have it."

Molly picked it up with her fingers and popped the single kidney shaped legume in her mouth with a delighted hum, making her brother chuckle.

"Fanks Parka."

He smiled.

"It's ok."

They tucked into the second half of their dinner, delighting in the change of flavour.

Booth devoured his tacos, his craving for red meat satisfied once again, he then smiled as Brennan handed her unfinished plate over.

"You've hardly eaten any?"

She smiled.

"I've eaten heaps Booth."

He smiled and shook his head.

"What like five corn chips? Don't you like it?"

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and lifted her sangria to her lips once again.

"It's lovely, I'm just full."

Booth nodded and picked up a chip, scooping some beans and salsa and guacamole onto the triangle before chomping down on it.

"Mmm these are good."

She chuckled and looked to her daughter as she spoke.

"Daddy that's very rude, you should give your belly the food before you talk."

Booth smiled and nodded, swallowing his bite.

"You're right, I'm sorry Princess."

She watched him for a moment gauging whether he was sincere or not, before nodding and looking back to her enchilada.

They watched the dancing and the music and ate and drank, the atmosphere was so alive and fun, it was almost sad to leave, but they paid the bill and walked out being thanked for their custom and being bid a good night.

* * *

Back at the lodge, Parker sent an email to his Mum and answered the one she sent him, effectively sending her two messages. He smiled as he read her email again.

**Hi Sweetie, I hope you're having lots of fun, I miss you so much and think about you every day. Be good and be safe, I want my son back in one piece. I love you Parks, love Mom xxx**

He read Annie's email and told her he appreciated that she told him about Angelica, he kindly told her that when he got sore after sports drinking lots of water helped, he also informed her that he missed her and he planned on sending her another postcard; this one from Queensland.

He answered Henry, who really told him nothing important and thanked him again for looking out for Annie.

"Parka I wanna play a game."

The twelve year old turned to his sister and frowned slightly.

"What kind of game? You need to go to bed soon."

It was after her bed time now and he knew his Mum and Dad would be in soon to wish her goodnight and read her a story.

"Please?"

He stood up and walked over.

"Well what sort of game?"

She shrugged making him chuckle.

"Haha, you must have some idea? What about one game of connect four?"

She smiled and ran to her back pack to remove the travel game.

Brennan smiled as Booth popped the cork on the wine and took it into the bathroom, where he was very slowly filling the corner spa.

He kissed her as he walked passed asking if she was ready to say goodnight to their daughter.

"Yes, I just…"

She pulled her chain and bracelet off and placed it on the bedside before walking over to her fiancé at the adjoining door.

As they walked in they smiled, Parker was lying on his belly on his bed, while Molly was sitting lotus style, both kids were in their pyjamas and playing a game.

"Come on Princess bed."

She looked up and silently pleaded to be allowed to finish.

"Have you brushed your teeth?"

Molly nodded.

"Yes."

"Did you go to the toilet?"

She nodded again.

Molly didn't really know how to play the game in front of her, but she liked the sound of the counters falling into place and she loved lifting the bar that held all the pieces in.

"Parks, how long till you're finished?"

"About three more turns each."

Molly placed her yellow coin in and listened to the click, Parker placed his anywhere, trying to win against a four year old was no challenge and so he generally just tried to use up his pieces.

Brennan walked over to her daughter's case and smiled at how neat it was, she was pleased her daughter wasn't a child that threw things everywhere, Molly had always been particular about treating her belongings well and Brennan knew it stemmed from not having anything of her very own until that teddy bear; which now sat pride of place on her bed at home.

When the game was done, Booth lifted his giggling daughter high into the air and zoomed her over to her own bed, plopping her down and helping her ease the covers down and climb in.

"Do you want a story?"

Molly nodded and pointed to the book of nursery rhymes all ready to go on her bedside, Booth chuckled.

"Came prepared huh?"

Molly nodded and smiled.

"Ok, which one?"

"The fly one."

Brennan smiled, she hated this rhyme and her disgusted facial expressions were always a source of amusement for their daughter.

"Ok ready?"

Booth sat on the edge of the bed and began.

"There was an old lady who swallowed a fly, I do not know why she swallowed a fly, perhaps she'll cry..."

Booth had changed the last word from die to cry, wanting to protect his child's innocence for as long as possible, he wasn't ready for her to know the harsh realities of life just yet.

"There was an old lady who swallowed a bird, how absurd to swallow a bird. She swallowed the bird to catch the fly, I do not know why she swallowed the fly, perhaps she'll cry…"

Molly looked to her Mommy and smiled at her already unimpressed expression.

"Is it funny Mommy?"

Brennan sat opposite her daughter on her son's bed; he was already lying down and listening to music with his ear phones in.

"Hilarious Baby."

Molly giggled again, looking back to her father. Brennan looked to Parker, who smiled up at her when he felt her watching him, she smiled and reached out, stroking her fingers through his hair and making him yawn tiredly.

* * *

By eight, Molly was asleep and Parker was nearly so they kissed both kids and informed Parker they would close the door until they went to bed and that in the meantime they were going to have a bath. He nodded in understanding and then rolled over and allowed sleep to claim him.

Booth shut the door and led his girl into the bathroom, where he planned to do nothing but dote on her, feed her wine and chocolate and give her a long luxurious massage.

**Oh I know you hate me right now BUT… will it continue next chapter? Please review.**

**Kookaburra laughing on my profile, not the best version they usually laugh for a lot longer, I get two in my backyard who laugh for a good 5-10 minutes; long enough to have me chuckling along with them, it's quite contagious.**


	219. Chapter 219

**Disclaimer – Blankety, blank, blank, blank.**

**A/N – Ok so… bath time for B/B? I know you want it ;)**

* * *

Brennan stepped into the warm bubbly water with her fiancé holding her hand.

"Too hot?"

She smiled as he sat, tugging her down with him.

"No… it's perfect."

She nestled between his parted knees, her bare back flush with his chest. Booth smiled as he listened to her sigh her contentment; her head resting against his shoulder, his arm around her waist and falling to her belly.

"Hmm, you feel so good Bones."

She smiled.

"So do you."

He grinned, statements like that made him feel worthy of her love and affection. Picking up a glass he handed her the warming wine and smiled when she hummed at the sweetness on her tongue.

"Have you tried it? It's very fruity."

She held her glass to his lips, despite seeing the second glass on the spa rim, waiting for him.

He took a sip and after swishing the liquid around his mouth, swallowed.

"Wow… it's good."

She nodded and took another sip before placing the glass back on the edge of the porcelain with the other and sighing as she melted back into him.

Booth sat quietly, happy at the feel of her soft warm skin against his; the length of her legs flush against the inside of his, as his palms and fingers trekked over her bare abdomen. He delighted in her relaxed position, knowing he could bring about a feeling of calm to her usually tightly wound mental and physical state. His fingers relaxed and curled against her belly, drawing circles and swirls on her wet skin, he heard her exhale and began his pattern upwards toward her rising and falling breast.

Booth carefully picked up one of the smooth chocolates he'd left out; he held it gently and placed it to her slightly parted lips.

Brennan opened her eyes and smiled, Booth was the only man to walk this planet who had literally fed her and although she knew she should feel weird or strange about it, she didn't, it amused her no doubt but there was something sweet and tender in his action, whether he was feeding her ice cream or chocolate or shoving a fry in her mouth the care he took was all in his expression.

She took the brown room temperature morsel between her lips and hummed as the strawberry liquor oozed out into her mouth.

"Oh…"

Booth tilted his head to see her expression and smiled at the delight he could discern.

"Weren't ready for that huh?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"Umm no, but…"

She chewed thoughtfully as he placed a sweet to his own lips.

"You like it?"

She nodded and continued to chew as the treat melted against her warm tongue.

Some more wine and Booth picked up another rounded candy he took a small bite and once realising it was hazelnut in flavour, he held it to his fiancées lips.

She took it happily and groaned in appreciation.

"Oh yum."

She turned slightly.

"There's praline in there?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah, should be two more, when I find them they're yours."

She leaned in a kissed his lips.

"Thank you Booth."

He shrugged.

"Well I know they're your favourite."

He kissed her back and hummed as her tongue sought entrance the flavour of chocolate still on her lips.

* * *

Parker woke to a knock at the door; he heard the sound of a door opening and then closing. Laying frozen for just a moment, he looked over at his sleeping, her face awash in the streaming sunlight from outside and his instinct kicked in, flinging his covers back he pulled his sister off her bed, ignoring her yelp and ran with her to the adjoining door and dashed inside.

"Par…"

Parker put his hand over his sister's mouth and told her to be quiet.

"Mom, Dad!"

He carried his sister over to their parents and dumped her on the bed.

"Parker?"

Brennan sat up with the movement and noise.

"Parker what's the ma…"

"Mom someone is our room?"

Booth shot up almost knocking Molly off the bed.

"Dadd…"

"Shh, sorry Princess, stay there."

Brennan pulled Parker down with her and held Molly close, both of them protected by her body as she shielded them from impending danger.

"Booth be careful."

He smiled tightly and pulled the adjoining door open.

The room was empty except for the smell of toast and eggs and sausage, he smiled realising Parker had mistaken room service for an intruder, walking to the door he saw the tray sitting by the room service hatch.

Amusement fizzled out and was replaced with a sense of pride, in his fear and panic, Parker had still managed to get him and his sister to safety, he hadn't forgotten about her but instead sought to protect her and Booth was extremely happy about that.

He walked back to their room and smiled the bed was empty and he knew Brennan had taken the kids to hide, her heard a knock at their door and the hatch opened and another tray was pushed through.

"Thank you!"

He called out, feeling rather peckish with the excitement of the morning.

"Bones? Parks, Princess, you can come out."

He knocked on the bathroom door, knowing it was the only one with a lock. He smiled as Bones came out first with a slight frown and questioning expression.

"It was just room service with breakfast."

Brennan smiled, wanting to laugh at the absurdity but knowing it would make Parker feel silly.

"Oh."

She called out.

"You two can come out."

Booth heard the sound of bare feet in the spa tub and smiled knowing they were hiding behind the deep porcelain sides.

"Did you catch em Dad, who was it, were they burglars?"

Booth smiled and looked to Molly looking up.

"Breakfast is ready Princess, I put it at the table, go eat."

Molly smiled and ran off to their room to eat. Booth ushered his son over to the bed and sat him down.

"No burglars Buddy."

Parker frowned.

"But I hear…"

Booth held his hand up.

"There's a little door on the bench by the bathroom."

Parker nodded.

"That's the room service hatch they knock on the door and open the hatch to put the tray through that's what you heard."

Parker's cheeks flushed crimson and he ducked his head.

"Oh… sorry."

Booth chuckled.

"Sorry for what Pal? Sorry for not hesitating in reacting? Sorry for getting your little sister out of there? Sorry for coming straight into us?..."

Parker looked up at his Dads anything but disappointed tone.

"I am so proud of you Son, you did the right thing and I'm going to sleep a thousand times better tonight knowing that in a bad situation you know how to react, God I…"

Parker smiled and looked to his father as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"I am so proud."

Brennan wiped the tear from her cheek and when Booth released Parker she took her turn to hug him.

"PARKA… ARE YOU GONNA EAT BREAKFAST?"

Molly's yell came from the other room, making all three smile.

"She's a lucky little girl Parker and one day when she's old enough to understand, we're going to make sure she knows how lucky and how far her big brother will go to protect her."

Parker was positively glowing with compliments, considering just a few moments ago he was feeling completely stupid, Molly called again and he didn't fight the desire to go and be with her.

* * *

They family ate breakfast, showered, dressed and packed, by ten they were ready to say their goodbyes and thank yous to Lana and Rob and get back on the road.

Parker and Booth packed the cases in the boot and Booth checked the oil level in the car, and the tyre pressure, before going in search of his daughter and fiancée.

"Oh off so soon?"

Brennan smiled at the owners of the bed and breakfast.

"Yes, we wanted to say thank you so much for taking us in, you have a beautiful place here and it's very welcoming."

Lana smiled and leaned in to hug her guest.

"We're glad we could help and it was a pleasure to meet you and your family."

She looked up as the male part of the family walked over with smiles, Parker with a slight trot in step.

"Excuse me Lana?"

The woman smiled as the young man addressed her.

"Yes my dear?"

"You have rabbits in your garden, are they pets?"

Lana scowled at the sliding door leading out the constantly grazed upon rose garden.

"No… they're pests, rotten little fuzz balls, if they weren't so cute I could vamoose them, I'll tell you Queensland has the right idea, rabbit proof fence around the state."

Parker raised his brows.

"Really a fence around the whole state."

Lana smiled.

"Pretty much, does a pretty good job too, got a dingo fence too."

Parker smiled.

"But why?"

"Well rabbits destroy the land the little critters eat and scratch around a lot not to mention breed like crazy they take all the grazing land from cattle and Queensland has a lot of cattle farms and not just cattle, banana farms, sugar cane, lemon trees, macadamia, oranges, strawberries and so much more, rabbits would have a feast, literally. As for the dingos, well we try to keep them in Queensland…"

She chuckled.

"And for most part they're controlled, but they're predators they eat, kangaroos, sheep, goats, birds."

Parker looked up with eyes fascination.

"So they're real dangerous?"

Lana smiled.

"Depends on your definition son, when I was a small child, I lived in Queensland for more than twenty years and I always found dingoes to be shy and fearful dogs, sure they scavenged if you left food out, or didn't put the lid on the bin, but I never saw them hurt a human, or show aggressive tendencies IF you left them alone."

Parker nodded.

"It'd be kinda stupid to walk up to a wild dog huh?"

Lana smiled.

"You'd be surprised how many people do Parker and then the dog attacks in fear and has to be captured and put down."

Brennan frowned, she knew it were true, but she didn't think it fair at all.

"People can be really stupid sometimes."

Lana nodded and chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth."

They said another round of goodbyes and thank yous, made sure the bill was all accounted for and the Booths were on the road again.

* * *

Sunday traffic was a joy, barely any cars on the highway, except a few caravans which were easily overtaken and a couple of trucks, which weren't as easy but the truckies did pull far over so overtaking was easier.

"Do you miss church today?"

Brennan queried from the passenger seat.

"I said a prayer this morning, God understands Bones."

She nodded and went back to watching the road ahead of them. Booth reached out and placed his hand on her thigh; she smiled and settled her palm on top of his knuckles, caressing his skin gently.

"Mommy, it's hot."

Brennan placed her hand to the air conditioner vents and adjusted them to send more air into the back.

"How's that Baby?"

Molly nodded as the cool air hit her face when she leaned to the side.

"Better."

Booth pulled into a petrol station after an hour and filled up the tank, his family all got out, wanting to stretch their legs and get some fresh air; well as much fresh air as there was to be had at fume filled service station.

"Bones, how about you take the kids over their away from the fuel pump, I'll drive over once I've paid."

She nodded and smiled at his idea and his desire to keep his kids and her from breathing in the bad air.

"Ok, could you get me a lemon soda please?"

Booth dropped his voice.

"You feeling queasy?"

She shook her head.

"No just need a little sugar is all, I'll be fine."

Booth nodded and smiled, taking her reasons at face value and feeling sure that if there was something wrong she would tell him. He watched her usher both kids away and under the shade a large gum tree with dark green leaves and a silver trunk. She reached up and yawned, stretching from side to side as she went, he chuckled as Molly copied.

He took the fuel pump off its holding and placed the nozzle inside the petrol tank before depressing the trigger and listening to the pump spring to life. Turning back to his family he continued to watch them and smiled as Bones had them both doing karate moves. A car pulled up on the other side and man about the same age got out.

"Hey Man how you going?"

Booth smiled.

"Good, yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah right as rain."

He took another pump off and began filling his own car, looking over to the three under the tree and then back to Booth.

"That lot yours?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

The guy chuckled and looked down as his small son in the car, smooshed his face against the window. Booth laughed as the guy flicked the window and smiled.

"Kids aye?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah."

The trigger clicked signalling the car was full and Booth hung it up back in the hold, he recapped his tank and shut the little door.

"Well see ya."

The guy waved and smiled still laughing at his own kid, who was now blowing raspberries on the window.

"Yeah see ya mate."

Booth walked off to pay the charge and to get his girl her lemonade.

Brennan had been watching Booth chat to the guy who pulled in beside their car, he seemed at ease and so she continued entertaining their kids and giving them a chance to burn some pent up energy.

"Mom? How much longer do we need to go?"

She looked to her watch to see how much time had time passed since leaving Bonville.

"About another three and a half hours Sweetie, why?"

Parker shrugged.

"Maybe I should pee?"

Brennan smiled and pointed to the sign on the side of the building.

"Restrooms are just there Parker, go and come straight back."

He nodded and jogged off toward the blue door.

Parker twisted the door knob finding it locked, he knocked twice and waited to see if perhaps someone was inside, no reply was given.

"Parker?"

He turned to his Mom's voice.

"It's locked."

She took Molly's hand and they walked over.

"Go inside before your Dad comes out and ask for a key."

Parker nodded and trotted off into the service station store.

"Hey Buddy, did you need something?"

Parker looked to his Dad and smiled.

"I need to pee but the toilet doors locked, mom said to come and see if there's a key."

Booth nodded as they both approached the counter.

"Mornin?"

Booth smiled.

"Morning, just the lemonades and pump three."

The guy nodded and tallied up the total.

"Fifty two forty thanks mate."

Booth handed over the card and smiled.

"My son needed to use the toilets, is there a key?"

The young guy held up the key on a great big key ring attached to a lump of wood that had been painted blue.

Booth and Parker both looked a little stunned to find such a large key keeper for such a small key, but Parker simply said thank you and walked out again.

Parker smiled seeing his Mom and sister waiting near the rest room where he'd left them.

"Look at this."

He called out holding the ginormous thing in his hand up, with the little key hanging off the end.

"Wow… you won't lose that huh?"

Parker grinned and shook his head.

"Nup."

He slid the key into the door knob and turned it, opening the door and stepping in.

* * *

The Hodgins clan had decided a night out at dinner was in order, all four of them dressed up, Annie loving that her Mom took the time to braid her hair and put ribbons in it. They ended up at a lovely little Italian restaurant with a candle in the center of their table and free bread sticks in a basket to the side, which Michael was loving.

Hodgins had instigated a small bread stick sword fight with his daughter, laughing at the fact, she was trying to be proper and polite in what she felt was an elegant place to dine.

"Hodgins!"

He looked to his wife as she whispered harshly.

"Behave this is a restaurant not a playground."

Annie wrinkled her nose at him, in a 'yeah Dad' fashion and giggled when he drew his sword back quickly and poked himself in the eye.

"Haha, are you ok Dad."

He placed the stick in his mouth and looked up with his watery blue orb.

"Fine."

She smiled and shook her head as she took a bite of her own bread stick.

"You're supposed to eat them Dad, not blind yourself."

He rubbed his eye and pouted as the waitress brought their meals over.

* * *

Molly insisted they watch the 'Lion King' when back in the car and Parker loaded it up on his Dad's tablet. Parker wasn't particularly enthused but figured while his sister was busy, he could read, what he hadn't counted on was the joy of listening to his Mom sing 'I just can't wait to be King'. The whole car was laughing and at one point Booth had to pull over to gain some control.

Bones continued on, happy to bring a little levity into the car as it had been so quiet. She sung at the top of her voice and sung all the parts with different voices, mimicking Zazu perfectly.

"Mommy…"

Molly squealed with laughter.

"OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT… TO BE KING…"

She fell silent after the grand finish and sat back as if nothing unusual had happened and really it hadn't, she sung Disney songs regularly, but never quite so… loudly.

Booth looked across at her, knowing she had gotten just as much enjoyment from singing as they had from listening to her, but he couldn't help the amazing sense of pride he felt for her, she was an amazing mother to their kids and despite her fears that she wasn't emotional enough, he thought she was just perfect and so did their kids.

Placing his hand on her knee, he smiled at her small and shy smirk.

"You're so funny Mom… you're awesome."

She flicked her glance back and winked at him.

"I like when you sing them songs Mommy, you sound pretty."

She blushed and thanked her daughter for the compliment, smiling further when she felt the agreeing squeeze to her hand.

"I… we're so lucky to have you Bones."

She looked across as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"As I am you all."

A little over four hours into the trip they reached the town of Tweed Heads in New South Wales and Coolangatta in Queensland; the border towns. Booth pulled over and smiled thinking standing on the border line would make a great family photo.

"Come on everyone out."

They piled out and smiled at the other tourists wandering around with cameras and big heavy back packs.

"Over here."

A monument had been erected on the border a tall granite triangle without its point and split down the middle, a painted line on the asphalt ground marking the separation.

Parker took a picture of the monument by itself and then, one of the other tourists offered to take a snap of them all, if they returned the favour.

It had just gone two thirty PM and they decided to have a late lunch, going into the bakery and getting two traditional Aussie meat pies one of which would be halved between Molly and Parker, considering both were not big beef eaters and one chicken and vegetable pie to also split between the kids, Booth also got himself a curried sausage roll and Brennan got an asparagus and pumpkin quiche.

They sat under a tree in the park by the car and ate in companionable silence, the gentle wind the only real source of relief from the heat.

Molly took one bite of her half of the meat pie and declared she only wanted the gravy and pastry, beginning her destruction of the meal. Parker took two bites, saw the chunks of steak and remembered the Branding Iron on the way to Yosemite; he then told his Dad he could have it.

"What? Buddy it's delicious."

He wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

"Then you eat my half, I don't want it."

Booth frowned and watched his son begin cutting half the chicken one.

Brennan watched him a moment and placed her gentle palm to his back, rubbing up and down lovingly. He smiled and poured tomato sauce on the filling and used the knife to swirl it around before taking a tentative bite after blowing on it.

"Nice?"

He swallowed and nodded pleased with the flavour.

"Yup, the other one tastes really strong."

Brennan nodded and went back to her quiche after looking to Molly who was currently licking the sauce off the underside of the pie top.

Booth ate his pie and Parker's half, before starting on his sausage roll, he was thoroughly enjoying the second lot of red meat he'd had in as many days.

They used the public restrooms in the park and were off again, back in the car with half an hour to go.

* * *

Bright blue water, white sand with the tiniest hint of yellow and palm trees as far as the eye could see; that was the sight that greeted them as they entered the city of Surfer's Paradise on the Gold Coast, Queensland.

Wide streets lined with the tall palms and holding a steady flow of traffic curved around the beach side community. Small shops on either side of the road, all displaying signs of 'specials' or 'sale today 60% off', little cafes had their tables and chairs out with umbrellas advertising the type of coffee brands they housed.

The black tarred road followed through into the obvious city night life, bars and pubs and night clubs, all closed for now but sure to open for the coming night again in a few hours.

The quite foot paths belonging to the nocturnal slowly opened up and gave way to apartments and hotels. Tall white buildings with splashes of green from terrace gardens or yellows and reds from neon signs reflecting in the hot sun, stood out against the blue blue Queensland sky, not a cloud to be seen.

"Wow…"

Brennan smiled at Booth's exclamation.

"It's lovely isn't it?"

He smiled and nodded as the navigator told him to take the next right. More palm tree lined streets greeted them; however this one was a little narrower, tall buildings on both sides of the road as they approached the Australis Sovereign Hotel. Large wrought iron gates blocked the wave like structure of the main hotel from the public; a small booth at the front was manned by a single woman.

"Hey there, you lot got a reservation?"

Booth smiled and took the paper Brennan handed him.

"Sure do."

He handed it out the window and smiled as she punched a few things into the computer.

"Mr and Mrs Booth… have you got some ID on you?"

Booth lifted up and pulled his wallet from his back pocket to produce his US drivers licence.

"Ok Mr Booth that's great."

She handed everything back.

"Just follow the signs to the foyer and park your car in the unloading zone the concierge will come out and grab your bags and the valet will take your car down to the garage."

Booth nodded and smiled, handing everything over to Brennan as the gates slid open.

"Thank you."

She smiled and waved them on.

* * *

**Ok gotta leave it there, please review and I'll be back in 48 hours with another, ff pending.**

**Check out the Australis and the border monument on my profile and welcome to my home state.**


	220. Chapter 220

**Disclaimer – My computer owns me.**

**A/N – Fan Fiction owns me.**

* * *

Sunday:

The foyer to the Australis was simple and stylish, honey wooden floors, white wash walls and small potted indoor palms. Dark blue two seater couches were scattered about and on the walls hung framed pictures of the surf, sun and sand.

Booth walked up to the front desk with his family and smiled.

"Mr and Mrs Booth right? I'm Wendy."

The woman behind the counter smiled in a friendly manner as she typed away on the keyboard.

"Ok we have you on the sixth floor in room seven ten, one king and two singles, ensuite and ocean views."

Brennan nodded; she had specifically asked for ocean views and was glad to see they had gotten it.

"Sounds great."

Wendy nodded.

"We have you staying until Friday?"

Brennan nodded.

"And check out is eleven AM."

Booth looked back to where his kids were sitting quietly on the couches where they'd been told wait.

"The hotel runs shuttle services daily to and from the beach, also a night strip shuttle is run from ten PM until two AM, should you wish to check out any clubs, we also have an in house babysitting service and kid's arcade."

She smiled looking to the kids on the couch.

"George will escort you up to your room and…"

She opened a cylindrical tube on the desk as orange container shot up from what looked like inside the desk. She opened it and removed the car keys, before placing the container back in the shoot and watching it get sucked back down.

"Here's your keys the orange tag corresponds with a parking level and the number is the bay number, garage layouts are on the directories in each car park."

Booth thanked her and they turned.

"Ok than…"

"Oh wait… don't forget your room key."

Brennan smiled grabbing it from the counter.

"Thank you."

"Have a great stay."

They turned to George who was waiting by the elevator with their luggage.

"Come on you two."

Brennan held her hand out to the kids and watched them jump up and run over with excited smiles.

"Are we going up to see our room now?"

Booth smiled.

"Sure are Pal."

Molly frowned at her brother's cheer of excitement.

"What is we doing Parka?"

He stepped into the elevator ahead of his parents but behind George.

"We're going to see our new room."

Molly sighed.

"Unuver one?"

Booth scooped his daughter up, chuckling at her almost exasperated tone the elevator doors closed and lift made its climb.

* * *

The room was comfortable but not over the top, white walls and sea green low pile carpet, it was soft and spongy underfoot and Brennan knew that after a day of being on your feet this carpet would feel heavenly. The bathroom was to the left as they walked through the door, white tile from top to bottom and not single speck of discolouration on the grout. Shower and bath were two in one, with the shower head hanging directly down from the ceiling; it was the size of a dinner plate. The vanity held a large ceramic clam shell which was home to a range of soaps, shampoos, conditioners, a small sewing kit, feminine hygiene bags and a few shower caps, everything was boxed up individually with the hotels insignia on it.

Two single beds and a king all lined up along the left hand side wall as they walked past the bathroom. Navy and white seemed to be the colour theme besides the dark green carpet and it all tied in beautifully making the room feel cool a breezy. Navy ensemble bed bases, crisp white sheeted tops with a navy, white and beige geometric designed eiderdown at the foot end.

The other furniture in the room was dark stained cane and wicker; a four seater dining suite with glass top sat by the balcony doors, a bedside table on either side of the king bed and a single bedside between the two singles. Two fans on the ceiling and one air conditioner on the wall, with a TV beneath it, would make this a comfortable home for the next five days.

"Is the room satisfactory?"

Brennan smiled.

"Oh yes, it's lovely, thank you."

George unloaded the cases gently, by the mirrored wardrobe and told them spare blankets, pillows and coat hangers could be found within.

"Thank you, is there a laundry in the hotel grounds?"

George smiled.

"We have either a public laundry with washing machines and dryers or we have a send out service."

Brennan smiled.

"How does that work?"

"I can get someone to send up a laundry bag, you leave it in the bathroom in the morning, it will get taken and returned to you by six PM."

Booth nodded, not particularly wanting his fiancée to worry about washing and chores while they were on holiday.

"That sounds great."

George smiled and nodded.

"I'll send someone up."

George left after a moment longer, informing them the hotel did have a safe on site if needed and an automatic teller machine in the lobby.

* * *

Parker walked straight out onto the balcony, joined quickly by his sister and then his parents the view was lovely coupled with the gentle breeze. From their position they could indeed see the beach, but they also overlooked the Sovereign's lagoon type swimming pool, complete with sun chairs, palm trees and pool boys, handing out fresh towels, drinks and moving umbrellas to suit the wants of sunbathers.

Inflatable, dolphins, sharks and crocodiles floated around the pool, kids clinging to the slippery rubber, before eventually sliding into the cool water.

Brennan smiled; she knew they would be forfeiting the beach today in favour of the sand free pool.

"Ok, how about we unpack and go get some supplies from a store and then we can come back and have a lazy afternoon by the pool."

Three cheers told her she'd said the right thing, three hugs at different heights told her the idea was accepted, and three bodies running off back inside told her the plan was to start as soon as possible, she giggled and followed them in.

A knock at the door had them curious and Booth opened it with cocked brow.

"Hello, George sent me up, I'm Cat… Catarina, I'm from the laundry service, I have a bag for you?"

Booth smiled.

"Oh yes, wow that was quick."

She smiled.

"We have laundry truck leaving in five minutes, if you have your clothes ready we can take it and bring it back in the morning at seven."

Booth turned to Brennan.

"You wanna do that Babe?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes sounds great."

Booth took the bag and smiled.

"Ok won't be a moment."

Catarina nodded.

"I'll wait here."

Booth turned, leaving the door open he walked into the main of the room where Brennan had the kids gathering their dirty clothes and putting them in a pile, for the most part it was simple, plastic bags had been packed from home for the use of filling with soiled clothing, but sometimes things were just thrown back in.

She filled the laundry bag and tied the drawstrings with a smile, before taking it back to the young girl.

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome Miss, this is your receipt and I will tell them to mark it for first thing in the morning."

Brennan smiled, she thought the girl was probably in her early twenties, maybe younger, she was blonde and thin framed with a pretty smile, it was obvious she was blind in at least one eye and considering her ability to get around without an aide; Brennan felt she had probably been blind from birth.

"Thank you."

Catarina nodded.

"Have a good day Miss."

With that she wandered off slowly, laundry bag slung over her shoulder as she placed ear phones back in her ears.

* * *

A fifteen minute walk had the family in the heart of Surfers Paradise; a corso similar to the one they'd visited at Manly was before them; only difference was its size. This corso or Surfers Paradise central as the abstract sign stated went to the left, to the right and straight down the centre to the beach.

"As we drove in, I saw a number of little convenience stores; let's go there, we can save that shopping section for tomorrow or another day."

Booth nodded as they turned to the left and set off for shops to cater to their needs.

* * *

Being a Saturday night, Annie was in no hurry to go to sleep, dinner out had been great and she was still a little too excited to settle down. Going out to dinner with her family would always be a novelty for the twelve year old; it was something she had never experienced until coming to live with her now Mom and Dad.

She had already showered this evening but decided she would like to utilize her bath tub, something she rarely did and so went down stairs to ask her parents if it would be ok to use a larger amount of water than usual.

"Sweetheart you don't have to ask, just don't fall asleep in there."

Annie smiled.

"I won't."

She turned until her father called out to her.

"Wait two minutes and you can have hot cocoa in there."

Annie's eyes lit up at the thought, what could be more relaxing than warm tub and hot chocolate.

* * *

The water in the pool was salt water chlorinated and extremely refreshing after the families wandering around the streets and stores. They'd come back to the hotel and gone straight up to their room, to put the groceries away and got changed for an afternoon of summertime fun.

An awning had been rolled across the water to protect the swimmers from the afternoon sun, though many of the frolickers they'd seen earlier from the balcony had gone, leaving a few sun bathers, some adults in the deep end and a small family of four with twin girls no more than two years old paddling about with their parents.

Brennan was about to climb out when Parker swam into her arms and suddenly she didn't want to move again.

"In case I forget to tell you later, I want you to know I know this vacation must have cost heaps and I really, really appreciate it and I'll always remember it."

Brennan smiled, looking down into the chocolate orbs so much like his father's.

"I'm just glad you're having fun."

He smiled.

"I'm having fun and I'm learning stuff."

She wiped his brow, stroking his hair behind his ears.

"Good."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Sweetheart."

"Daddy look."

Booth spun around to his daughter, who was swimming around him in circles.

"What Princess?"

She smiled.

"Look what I can do."

He watched as she dipped her whole face in the water for what could only be described as a micro second.

"Oh wow Princess…"

She looked over and gave him a cheesy grin.

"See Daddy I did it, I did it like Parka."

Booth scooped her up and chuckled at her excitement.

"Haha, I saw, I saw you, well done, can you show Mommy and Parker?"

Molly nodded as her father walked with her on his hip over toward the stairs.

"Scuse me Mommy and Parka?"

They both looked over from their quiet conversation.

"Yes Baby?"

"Look… look what I can do."

Booth eased her back down into the water and watched her doggie paddle again.

"Ready Princess? On three."

She nodded.

"One… tw…"

She excitedly dropped her head down and then pulled back up again to cheers and claps.

"Woo, go Molly, you did it."

"Well done Sweetheart, oh that was so good Baby."

Molly beamed, practically glowing with pride.

"Fanks Mommy, fanks Parka I did it just like you didn't I?"

Parker smiled, knowing full well she was on her way to indeed doing it just like him.

"You sure did Molly, next time you should blow some bubbles too."

Brennan and Booth smiled at the way he gently encouraged her to keep her face submerged a little longer. The four year old nodded enthusiastically, confident she would be able to do it when next time rolled around.

* * *

A cabana boy came around at four thirty to take a refreshment order and they each got an orange juice to have by the pool. A gentle breeze had picked up, obviously off the ocean and was swaying the trees around the pool and creating ripples on the water's surface.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

Brennan smiled as Booth sat beside her on a sun lounge and held the sunscreen up, offering to lather her up, while the kids continued their water play.

"Hmm, yes thank you."

She smiled at his offer and turned her back to him as he squirted the white cream into his palm.

"I'm not sure; I saw a Chinese shop down the street, how about we get some and take it back to our room?"

Booth smiled, loving the idea of a quiet and intimate family dinner in their hotel suite.

"Sounds great Bones, we can wander down about five thirty and pick something up."

She nodded and tilted her head to the side as he palmed over her shoulder and pressed into the firm muscle.

"Oh…"

He smiled.

"Feel good?"

She nodded her head and sighed, his hands caressing her shoulders and another warm breeze caressing her bare legs and face.

* * *

Parker and Molly were generally minding their own business; both kids were pretty adept at amusing themselves and so now they had each other, it was heaven and other people were not needed.

A few other kids nearby laughed and splashed one another; dunking each other and yelling as they played roughly. Brennan knew it was just a matter of time before one of them got hurt. She couldn't pick their accents, but the parents seemed rather oblivious to any arising problems as they lay back and soak up the harsh Australian rays.

Parker was teaching his sister to float on her back and he was doing rather well, Molly wasn't fussed on the idea of putting her ears in the water, she was scared she wouldn't be able to hear anything and so wouldn't hear danger coming.

"Look Molly I can hear you when you talk, watch ok, I'm gonna lean back and you call my name normally alright?"

She nodded.

"Don't yell."

She nodded again as she stood on the step and watched him relax back into the water, arms and legs out like a starfish, eyes closed in the glare of the sun.

"Parka?"

He smiled.

"You called my name."

She raised her brows as if a little stunned.

"Now say it softer and I'll tell you when you say it."

She watched him a moment, wondering if he was peeking somehow.

"Parrrrkarrr."

She dropped her voice down to a loud whisper.

"You called again."

She looked up to her Mum and Dad and then back to her brother.

"How did you do that Parka?"

He flipped up and smiled.

"The water makes things…"

He tilted his head wondering how to explain it to her.

"You know when you're real sleepy, but you can still hear stuff?"

He watched her nodded.

"That's what putting your ears in the water sounds like, you can still everything, it's just a bit echo-ie."

Molly watched him shake his head like Diego after a bath.

"You wanna try Molly."

She shook her head, still sceptical and looked up as their drinks arrived.

* * *

"Annica? Sweetheart are you still awake?"

Angela knocked quietly on her daughter's bathroom door, if she had fallen asleep in the tub; Angela was loathe to startle her.

"Wha… oh… I… I'm awake."

Annie blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Sweetie I think you should get out now, don't you?"

Annie yawned and brought her hand automatically up to cover her mouth, she stopped midway noticing the way her fingers were wrinkled from the lack of sebum on her skin now.

"Ye… yes I'm getting out, sorry."

Angela smiled on the other side of the door.

"No need to be sorry Sweetie, I just don't want you drowning in the tub."

Annie smiled and stood gingerly as the water slowly drained away.

She pulled her towel off the rail rack and dried herself quickly, lathering her arms and legs in the scar treatment oil and pulling her pajamas on, followed by her robe.

Angela sat on Annie's bed and waited for her to come out, she heard the tap in the sink running and the distinct sound of teeth being brushed. A moment later Annie appeared, her hair somewhat damp, though Angela suspected it was simply due to the humidity in the ensuite.

"Want me to brush your hair out, or will you sleep in the braid?"

Annie smiled.

"I'll leave it; it will be good not to wake up with hair in my face."

Angela chuckled as they both looked up as Hodgins knocked at the door, ready to say goodnight as their traditional bedtime ritual, no matter the time.

* * *

They watched the sun go down behind the Australis; solar lights slowly began their gentle glow around the pool area, as day became dusk. Hotel staff lit citronella lanterns around the lagoon like swimming pool and offered out Aero-guard to protect against the Queensland mosquitos.

Brennan looked up at the kids, still paddling about in the pool, she and Booth had been back in a few times this afternoon, but besides to gulp down their juice and use the restroom, Molly and Parker hadn't left the water.

"Few more minutes and then it's time to get out please."

Both kids groaned at their mother, but would be ready when she said so.

Booth opened his eyes and looked to his fiancée with a lazy smile.

"So we'll go up and shower and then leave, or just change?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well the kids can shower, that way they can have dinner and settle down for the evening."

Booth nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

She smiled and looked over to the kids again, Parker was looking directly at her and nodded when he saw her tilt her head in gesture that it was time to leave the water.

"Come on Molly, we need to get out now."

Molly frowned.

"But Mommy didn't sa…"

She turned to her mother, who was indeed indicating she wanted them out, Molly pouted and stood up on the step she had deemed hers. The kids dried off and finished their parent's juice, before Booth placed the empty frosted plastic tumblers in the collection tray by the gate, as they all made their way back up to their room.

Booth noted the twenty four hour gym on the way back and made a mental note that it would be a good place to burn off some extra energy after such a lazy afternoon.

"Would you mind if I went in there later, after the kids are in bed?"

She smiled.

"No, not at all, I'd like some time to read anyway."

He smiled as she slipped her hand into his, while they waited for the elevator doors to open.

* * *

After their showers, Brennan insisted that both kids apply some Aloe-Vera after sun gel, hoping to firstly reduce the pink flush to their skin that she hoped was just a little colour and secondly, it would aide in rehydrating their sun kissed faces, arms and shoulders.

"Mommy that's stinky."

Brennan smiled as she lathered her daughter in the clear gel.

"It smells nice."

Molly wrinkled her nose.

"Nuh ah."

Brennan tapped her little girl's nose and kissed her forehead.

"Well it will go away soon."

Parker walked over and smiled down as Mum finished with his sister.

"I can't reach my back Mom."

She smiled.

"Ok hold on, Molly, go get your shorts and tee."

Molly nodded running off in her little pink underwear.

Brennan turned and got up from her squatting position.

"Ok."

She squeezed some more gel onto her palms and began on Parker's back, taking note of a few freckles and a single mole he had.

"What are we getting for dinner?"

Brennan smiled.

"Your Dad and I thought Chinese food, we can bring it back here and eat."

Parker nodded, he didn't feel much like going out again, he was tired and really thirsty and sitting in a restaurant didn't really appeal, he missed eating dinner at their kitchen table, just the four of them, relaxed and wearing pyjamas.

"Yeah, that's better Mom."

She smiled; Parker had shown signs previously of being protective over their family dinners. She assumed after years of eating on his own or with just Rose, as Drew and Bec were never home on time, he relished in family time now. She knew most kids would give anything to sit in front of the TV and eat dinner or they'd jump at the chance at going out to a friend's house for supper, but Parker was different. He wanted to help prepare and cook dinner as a family and always encouraged them all to work in the kitchen together, eating the meal as a family was just as important and she had to agree, so many families didn't make time to eat together now, not realising that the half an hour it takes to eat, means half an hour of connecting and finding out what else was happening in the lives of your children or parents, it made them stronger and she hoped they always shared that time together.

"Yeah, I think so too Parker."

She kissed his cheek and sent him on his way to finish getting dressed.

Booth walked in from the balcony, where he'd been hanging up their wet swimming costumes, hats and towels, he slipped his thongs on and grabbed his wallet and the hotel room key, placing them in his back pocket, before ushering his family out the door for the final time tonight.

* * *

**Done, please review.**

**We have a saying here in the Sunshine State (QLD) 'Queensland perfect one day, flooding with a cyclone the next' lucky for you guys this January was pretty stable with weather, at least the beginning of January anyway.**

**Profile has pictures of the hotel and the pool.**


	221. Chapter 221

**First up... a little reminder, we're in Australia, I'm using Australian terms, words, descriptions, names, brands everything, if you're unsure of something google it. To the person who queried; in Oz a Toyota Corolla is a good sized family car, trust me it would fit 4 suit cases and a few packs, a child seat fits very happily in it and Booth would be quite at home, I mean he did get in Hodgins mini cooper :).**

**Disclaimer – Ok you all know the deal and if you don't… pay more attention **

**A/N - Ok, I am so dysfunctional on the keyboard today, any screw ups I'm sorry; I will try and keep them to a minimum. Oh and I should tell you we have skipped a day, it's Monday PM in DC and Tuesday AM in Oz.**

* * *

Annie sat down in a quiet spot in the library, she wasn't feeling so great, having got her monthly visitor this morning in first period, she had been finding it hard to concentrate on anything but her cramping abdomen and the faint feeling that kept washing over her.

"Hey Annie, you ok?"

Annie blushed as Henry sat beside her, she didn't feel like telling him about the problems of womanhood.

"Yes I… I'm ok, just tired."

Henry furrowed his brow, he could tell she was lying and shifted a little closer.

"Are you sick?"

She raised her head again from its position on her arms to look at him.

"No."

He tilted his head, taking in her sweaty brow and pale features.

"You look like you're in pain, maybe you should go to the nurse?"

She shook her head and sipped at her water bottle.

"I'm ok."

Henry bit down into his apple and shrugged disbelievingly.

"You don't look ok, my Mom would say, you look like death warmed up."

Annie frowned, taking a moment to comprehend the saying.

"Thanks Henry, now I feel better."

He smiled at her unamused expression, before she dropped her head back to the table.

"Sorry… I just meant you look sick, you should really go to the nurse, you might be contagious."

He watched as she crunched over and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her arms moving to hold her midriff tightly.

"Ok... seriously Annie that doesn't look good, I'll carry your bag and books, let's go."

Annie had been wanting to work through it, after all, every girl went through this and she couldn't take days away from school every time she got her period, but she had to admit this month it seemed, was going to be painful.

She stood up slowly, breathing through the wave of nausea, Henry grabbed her belongings and they walked out of the library.

* * *

Angela was just putting Michael down for a nap when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms Montenegro?"

Angela frowned.

"Yes?"

"Its nurse Turner from Hoover Middle School, I hav…"

"Oh my God Annie, what's happened, is she ok?"

Peggy chuckled down the line, she loved parents like Ms Montenegro; the ones who truly cared.

"She's fine, she's in my care room, lying down with a heat pack, I believe she's in the midst of her menstrual cycle and is a little under the weather, are you able to come and get her?"

Angela was already gathering her things and getting Michael prepared to spend the afternoon in the nursery.

"Yes I'll be right there, thank you for calling me; we're… still… adjusting."

Peggy nodded.

"It can be a very stressful time, I'll see if she won't sleep for a little bit."

Angela knew the chances of Annie going to sleep in strange surrounding were zero to none, but at least if she was resting that was a start.

"Thanks, I won't be long."

They each hung up and Angela shouldered her bag, scooped her son up and went in search of Hodgins.

* * *

Brennan rolled over and looked to her watch on the bedside, she had tossed and turned all night for some reason and put it down to being in another new bed. It was just after five AM; she yawned and crawled out of bed to use the bathroom. As she walked past them, she checked on the kids and smiled at their sleeping forms, so peaceful and unworried about the world.

She walked into the toilet and closed the door quietly, flicking the light on; she squinted at the bright artificial light.

Booth woke as their bed was left void of his love, he didn't need to open his eyes, to know where she was, she got up most mornings about this time, to use the bathroom, he smiled at her unintentional predictability, knowing he would never tell her she was such.

He had woken on and off throughout the night, she had been restless and hadn't wanted to be in his arms, unconsciously rolling away when she thought he was asleep. He'd let her go, knowing perhaps she just needed some space.

He heard the toilet flush and the tap turn on and then a moment later off again. The door opened the light flicked off and after a brief pause; she was climbing back in beside him.

"Hmm."

He groaned as he pulled her in against his strong bare chest, loving the sensation of her naked arms as they slid around his torso.

"Why are you awake?"

Booth smiled and kissed the outer shell of her ear.

"I got lonely, when you left."

"Booth I was gone five minutes."

He nuzzled into her.

"Yup five minutes too long."

She smiled; he always knew how to charm her.

"Boo…"

Her whine was cut off by a gentle kiss.

"Shhh, lets sleep a little more."

She nodded, still feeling as though she was capable of another hour or so shut eye.

Yesterday had been extremely tiring the family had literally shopped till they dropped.

They had bought gifts for everyone, 'I love Australia' t-shirts, flag designed knee length board shorts for the boys and thigh high for the girls, Molly had even been allowed to pick a gift for Callie and Belinda, in which she chose a hat for each of her friends, Callie's had a kangaroo on it and Belinda's had an emu.

Parker had picked up another post card for Annie with various Australian animals on it and had filled it out last night to be sent today before they went to Australia Zoo. He also got her a beach towel with a wombat on it; he said he knew she'd find the furry creature cute.

* * *

Angela pulled the blanket up on her daughter and smiled at the pale face looking back at her.

"Can I get you anything else Sweetie?"

Annie shook her head slowly as her Mom squatted down beside the couch and stroked her forehead.

"No I'm ok."

Angela nodded.

"Ok, well if you need anything, I'll just be at my desk, once I finish this rendering, we'll go home ok?"

Annie nodded, looking up at the knock on the door.

"Hey Kiddo."

Annie smiled as her father walked in holding a heat pack; he'd taken from the first aid kit.

"I got you this."

He approached slowly and laid the blue gel pack across her belly.

"Thanks Dad."

He smiled at her and from his pocket, also produced a chocolate bar, Hershey's cookies and cream. She smiled as he opened it and handed it down. The first time he'd bought her a candy bar and opened it, she'd thought he was going to eat it himself, which is what her biological parents would do; they'd buy chocolate or cake and then eat it in front of her, moaning and groaning in over dramatized delight, she had been surprised when he handed the whole bar to her and told her to enjoy it.

"Thanks, my favorite."

He smiled.

"Hope it makes you feel better."

Annie doubted it would make the pain go away, but it certainly was comfort food.

"Me too Dad."

He stroked her cheek and winked as he walked toward where Angela was watching them from her desk.

"And where's my candy?"

Hodgins chuckled at her playful pout.

"In my other pocket."

She was surprised.

"Really?"

He smiled and pulled out the second bar, dark chocolate this time.

"Really, you don't honestly think I'm stupid enough to come into this office, where I know two chocolate loving girls are and only bring one candy bar do you?"

Angela tilted her head and smiled as she shrugged playfully. Hodgins raised his brows.

"OH REALLY!"

"NO! NO! I DON'T, please I'm sorry, give me the chocolate."

Annie smiled as her parents mock fought, before her Dad gave in leaving the chocolate and the room.

* * *

By seven AM the hotel room was bathed in dappled sunlight coming through the palm trees and the partially opened curtains. The sound of a plane high above them and birds in the trees added to the morning music.

Booth and Brennan were first up they made coffee; Booth taking over after Bones spilt the first cup. They moved to sit out on the balcony until the kids either woke or needed to be woken.

Brennan side stepped her fiancé to sit on the vacant chair as he sat down, but Booth gently coaxed her to his lap.

"No Booth I can sit on a chair and…"

However after a charm smile and pout she conceded, she sat awkwardly at first, she always felt she was too heavy, but it was quickly forgotten; his wandering hands and adoring gaze making her feel beautiful and the perfect weight for his lap.

"What's going on Bones?"

She frowned.

"I… what do you mean, what's going on with what?"

He placed his coffee on the table and looked up into her tired eyes at her almost abrupt tone.

"With you Babe, you're anxious an…"

"No I'm not, I'm fine Booth."

He frowned and nodded disbelievingly.

"Bo…"

"Booth I'm fine…"

She instantly regretted her sounding frustration and his shocked expression and sighed.

"I… maybe I just need to take a walk."

Booth backed down; he knew pushing her wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Ok, ok."

He allowed her up and watched her walk back inside, he sat quietly as he listened to the door open and close quietly, he wondered if he had somehow upset her and thought back over the day yesterday.

* * *

Brennan smiled politely as she walked down the corridor and saw other hotel guests, she was going to take the elevator, but decided the stairs would give her the required alone time.

Pushing open the door, she saw Booth's face in her mind's eye, he looked worried and she knew he'd be trying to figure out what was wrong. In reality nothing was wrong per say, she just needed a little space, a little 'Temperance Time'.

The past couple of days had been amazing and full and she'd never experienced anything like it, but she had also not had the time to think about it all. Everything had been brilliant and they all got along so well, sure they had their little hiccups and such, but who didn't and she tried not to focus on that side of things.

She and Booth had finally found common ground between them and didn't find the need to banter and bicker their sexual tension away, things were easy most of the time and she wouldn't change anything that had happened. They had arguments occasionally, but nothing that wasn't solved by communication and a little time to process the outcome.

Parker and Molly got on well; most of the time, better than most siblings and she knew that had everything to with the fact that Parker was so understanding to his sister's history.

She pushed the door at the bottom of the stair well and smiled as it led her to the pool area. She followed the path around, breathing the fresh morning air deeply as she made her ways around to the foyer.

* * *

Booth racked his brain for all their little conversations they'd had yesterday, he didn't think anything warranted her being mad and he wasn't entirely sure anger was what was fuelling her off behaviour this morning; he hadn't seen 'Angry Temperance' in months, well years really.

He sipped his now warm coffee and sighed, perhaps she really just needed some alone time and he wouldn't begrudge her that, she had really gone from zero to a hundred in no time at all as far as emotions and people were concerned. Still he couldn't shake the uneasiness at not understanding her and felt his chest tighten a little when he heard the door open and close again.

Brennan noted the kids were still asleep and headed out to the balcony where she knew her Booth would be.

She placed her hand to the back of his neck and teased the fine hair there.

"Hey."

He smiled as she walked around and stood between his parted knees.

"Hey, you ok?"

She took his hand and nodded, sitting gently in his lap again and giggling as he pulled her in close with a playful jostle.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry if I worried you."

He wrinkled his nose and smiled.

"Nah… I was fine."

She scoffed knowing he was indeed concerned and simply brushing it aside to avoid any awkwardness.

"It wasn't you Booth… or the kids, or anything, I just…"

She paused, still not entirely sure of what made her so easily frustrated this morning.

"You just needed some space, its cool Bones; I went to the gym the other day and worked off some stuff, I should have offered to watch the kids last night so you could may…"

"No Booth, please… this wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone s, let's just…"

He nodded knowing she just wanted to forget about it.

"Ok Bones, but if you need some time to, I dunno whatever… just say the word."

Brennan frowned.

"What word?"

Booth raised his brows not following.

"Huh?"

She wrinkled her brow.

"You said say the word? What word, I don't know what the word is."

He chuckled.

"It's a saying Bones, it means you just tell me when you need to fly solo a while."

Her furrow increased.

"Booth I… I don't know what that means."

Hugging her tightly he kissed her cheek.

"It means tell me when you want some alone time and I'll occupy the kids."

"Oh… why didn't you just say that."

She shook her head at his ability to confuse her, making Booth chuckle.

"An…yway… I read there was a shuttle to the zoo, are we taking it or driving?"

Brennan smiled.

"I figured if we drive, we can leave whenever and stop along the way if needed."

Booth nodded.

"Fair enough."

She smiled at his easy agreement, while his fingers played at the hem of her shirt again.

* * *

Parker rose from his bed and yawned; he could smell coffee and knew his parents were up, before looking across to the bed. He went to the toilet and washed his face and brushed his teeth.

He smiled, suddenly remembering that today was the day they went to the Australia Zoo, somewhere he'd always wanted to visit since seeing the crocodile hunter on TV when he was a little boy.

Walking out into the main of the hotel room again, he approached the balcony quietly, not wanting to interrupt his parents if they were kissing or being romantic.

He smiled as his Mum sat side ways on his Dad's lap, both of them sipping at their coffee mugs, both smiling as they spoke quietly.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad."

He grinned as they both looked up, happy to see him, he loved that no matter what, they never gave him that look that said he was interrupting, or that they wished he hadn't come out.

"Hey Bud… Morning Sweetie… How'd you sleep Pal?"

"Good, my mattress is heaps comfy, it's real soft."

Brennan smiled; she too had noticed the comfort level of the bed, not that it helped her any.

"Is it? Well lucky you got a good rest; we have a massive day today."

Parker smiled.

"Are we still going to Australia Zoo?"

Brennan nodded, she was also excited to go and see the world famous Zoo.

"Yup, how about you go wake your sister and then you can have first shower, make sure you wear comfy closed in shoes."

Parker nodded, leaning in he kissed his Mum on the cheek and trotted back inside.

* * *

Annie was sound asleep when Angela went over to tell her it was time to go home. She had a slight frown on her face, probably from discomfort as she didn't seem to be dreaming at all.

"Honey wake up."

Annie opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her head.

"Mo…"

"Come on Sweetie, let's go home and get you settled."

Angela slowly pulled the blanket back and held her hand out to her daughter to help her up.

"Should we stop and get some ice cream before going home?"

Annie looked up and grimaced as she shook her head.

"No thanks Mom, but if you want som…"

Angela held her hand up and smiled.

"No, no, no, I'm fine, come on lets go."

They left the office slowly, stopping in to say bye to Hodgins and to Michael, it was just going to be Annie and her Mom for the afternoon.

* * *

The Booth's headed down stairs to the restaurant for breakfast, a cold breakfast bar selection was to the left with cereals, fruit, muffins and pastries and a hot breakfast selection to the right with eggs, sausage, toast, English muffins, bacon and grilled tomatoes. Coffee, tea and juice were in the centre accompanied by plates and cutlery.

They helped themselves, Booth telling them to fill up but not overfill their stomachs. He looked to Molly, knowing she had a pension for doing just that.

They ate and talked about the drive and planned on a time to leave at the latest.

"No I think if we get out by three, we have a two hour drive back, shower and go get dinner."

"Can we eat dinner in our hotel room again?"

Brennan smiled affectionately.

"Actually I was thinking the four of us could go sit on the beach and hopefully watch the sunset?"

Booth and Parker both grinned, Parker because it was another family dinner and Booth because he was sure his girl was becoming a soppy romantic.

"Cool."

They ate their meal and smiled as the waitress cleared their table, offering more coffee, tea and juice.

"No we're fine thank you, but…"

Brennan dropped her voice.

"Are there restrooms in the restaurant?"

The woman smiled.

"Yes Ma'am, just over there, down the hall."

She pointed across to a small corridor hidden by some potted palms.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The waitress walked away and Brennan looked to her family.

"Ok, toilet and let's go."

* * *

By five PM Annie was asleep again, Angela had walked her upstairs and ordered her into a warm shower, laying out some comfy pajamas, she went and got a heat pack and some hot cocoa and Tylenol.

Angela had rang ahead and asked Maria to turn the thermostat up so the house was toasty warm, she knew cold didn't help with the pain. Annie had crawled into bed, drank the cocoa and the pills and fallen straight to sleep, Angela decided to leave her that way until dinner.

She changed into her own pajamas and started on dinner, something quick and comforting was called for and she decided on a nice noodle stir fry, which they would all eat in Annie's room with TV going.

* * *

Once they got out of the city itself and onto the motor way, all signs of civilisation disappeared, houses and office buildings, apartments and shopping centres were replaced with three laned roads and trees in every direction. Tall fences made of concrete, lined both sides of the road, trees sat in front of it and behind it, Brennan figured with amount of natural environment surrounding them the fences were likely to keep animals from wandering onto the roads. Current speed limit signs stated the legal limit was one hundred kilometres an hour, meaning if an animal ran out onto the road, there would be no chance of avoiding it, so the walls were probably for their protection as much as the cars.

The walls were painted in different shades of green with brown streaks occasionally breaking up the colours, it made everything blend well into the trees and unless concentrating the fence line wasn't always easy to spot.

In the center of the motor way breaking up the lanes going north and south was a wide grassed median strip with a deep ditch in the centre.

"I wonder why such a drop is used in the centre; it seems there are sufficient drainage points on the roadside."

Booth smiled.

"It's used as a protective aide in the event of a police chase, stops cars going onto the opposite side and in the wrong direction. The ditch would stop the crim."

Brennan smiled.

"How do you know that?"

"Logic… and I read a traffic study when I was learning some of the road rules."

Brennan nodded, suitably impressed with his knowledge and amused by his obvious pride.

"Well… it certainly makes sense doesn't it?"

She smiled as he nodded and then turned to look out the window, hiding her smirk; he was such a little boy sometimes, it was easy to see where Parker got his bashful expressions from and she loved them.

Fifty two minutes after an hour they pulled onto what was aptly named Steve Irwin Way; the road that led to his legacy. A railway line ran adjacent to the road on the left and the right was a mass of trees, shrubs and flowering plants.

Booth could see a few cars ahead of them and few more coming up behind; he checked his side mirrors and indicated to the right as directed by the navigator.

"Are we there yet Daddy?"

He smiled at the classic road trip question and had been wondering which back seat traveller would spit it out first, though he had been thinking it would be Parker, looking in the rear view mirror, he saw his son was far too interested in the world outside the car, to care how long they'd been sitting in it.

"Almost Princess, just sit tight."

Molly went back to looking out the window; she had no clue where they were headed, unlike Parker who was looking for the first glimpse of the zoo.

"WE'RE HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE AT AUSTRALIA ZOO, THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

His parents smiled, happy he was so pleased.

"Where is the zoo Parka? I do not see no animals."

Parker grinned as they rolled under the large wooden arch, welcoming them to Australia Zoo; home of the crocodile hunter and his family.

The car park was filling up and the gates were open, tourists and families were filing in. The crowd was a sea of hats and back packs; Booth saw a few people struggling with strollers and prams and was glad they didn't need that. He parked as close to the front as possible, but in the shade, hoping the tree he'd found would offer shelter for most of the day and keep the car a little less than stifling when they returned.

"Alright, Molly wait there, Parker up against the car please."

He unbuckled, looked out the window and made sure no cars were coming, before quickly slipping out the open door with his hat and back pack.

Molly kicked her legs impatiently to get out, fiddling with the safety latch on her child restraint. Brennan opened the door and tapped her fingers.

"You don't play with that please, fingers away."

Molly nodded and moved her hands, as her mum released the catch and pulled the straps back.

"Where's your bag?"

"It fell on the floor when Daddy went on the big turny bit."

She smiled knowing her daughter was referring to the giant round about they'd gone around; twice, making both kids laugh.

"I see, is your hat in there too?"

Molly shook her head and leaned to the side, picking her hat up off the seat, producing it with a flourish and a smile.

"Good girl, put it on and then we can go."

Molly did as was requested and placed her hands on her Mummy's shoulders as she was lifted out and past up to her waiting father.

"I wanna to walk."

Booth hitched her a little higher on his hip.

"You can walk when we get over there, not in the parking lot."

Molly nodded, knowing there was no point arguing, she wouldn't win.

Brennan grabbed the Dora back pack off the floor and closed the car door as Booth locked it up with a smile.

"Ok, we got everything? Sunscreen, hats, water bottles, camera, keys, wallet, cell… am I forgetting anything?"

Molly smiled.

"Us Daddy, we need the peoples too or we can't go."

Booth chuckled.

"Very true ok, sunscreen…"

Molly nodded.

"Hats…"

Again she nodded.

"Water bottles, camera, keys, wallet, cell phone and the Booth family?"

"Yay, you membered them all."

"I did remember them all."

Brennan smiled as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and pulled her hat onto her head.

"Ok let's go, before Parker explodes with anticipation."

The twelve year old laughed at his Mum and took her hand as they made their way to the entry gates and fence line.

Molly flinched and then beamed at the sound of a trumpeting elephant as they approached the ticket booth.

"Elifant?"

Booth chuckled at her wide eyes and curious brow raise.

"I think you might be right Princess they sure sound like elephants don't they?"

She nodded and looked around as she was placed on the ground again and handed her back pack. Booth took hold of the safety strap on the bag, attaching it to his wrist, and then held her hand; this way if she let go, he still had her attached and hopefully wouldn't lose her.

Brennan got the family of four pass and they entered the park with the crowds, veering off to the left toward the 'Crocoseum', wombats and baby animal farm.

"Oh look, do ya reckon we can feed the animals like we did at the markets in Mariposa?"

Brennan smiled, she knew feeding the lamb and pig near Yosemite had given Parker great joy and satisfaction, he'd had smile on his face for hours after and he talked about how it felt to have them suckle at the teat on the bottle and how he liked looking after them. Brennan suspected it had everything to do with the Booth saviour complex, like his Dad it gave him great purpose to know he was needed and feeding baby animals, looking out for his little sister, helping with dinners; all these gave him this, for this reason he was always so happy to lend a hand any way he could.

"It's a possibility Parker, should we go and visit?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand unintentionally in his excitement.

"Yes please, Molly will like it too, won't she?"

Brennan smiled.

"I'm sure she will."

The ground underfoot was tarred and black, to the left and right was fenced, using upright wooden poles and horizontal beams made from treated pine copper logs, between each beam was a taught wire line. Each fence stood about a metre high and gave an unobstructed view into the enclosures.

After the fence line was a small drop down of approximately two metres, allowing visitors to look down onto the habitat of the animals within.

"What's that Daddy?"

Booth looked at the brown furry creature ambling along slowly.

"That is an Australian wombat Princess."

"Is it a good friend?"

Brennan smiled.

"For you Baby?"

Molly nodded.

"Well I think maybe we shouldn't find out, he looks like he has some pretty sharp claws."

Parker nodded as the wombat scratched in the hard compacted dirt and lifted the soil with ease.

"They look a bit like a capybara but with no neck and they're shorter."

Parker pointed out a plaque that was sure to tell them a little about the creature in front of them.

"Aww look… it says they have square shaped poop, ha imagine that."

They smiled.

"That's yucky to talk about poo Parka."

He smiled.

"It says it on here Molly, it's so we can learn about the wombat."

She tip toed up to see the white board and pointed to the picture.

"That's the wombat, look he got his picture taken."

"There's two different species, the hairy nosed wombat and the common wombat and they're endangered, that's sad."

He looked over to the animal and snapped another picture.

Brennan pointed to a line on the plaque.

"Look it says here they have a very slow metabolism and it takes between eight and fourteen hours for them to digest their meal."

"Hmm like the Koalas."

She smiled at Parker's ability to recall information and felt the familiar feeling of pride in him wash over her.

"That's right."

They read about the wombat's herbivore diet and his sharp rodent like front teeth used for gnawing through tough vegetation. It seemed the wombat was a shy creature, but people tended to realise they were around when burrows had been dug under fences or simply barraged down.

The wombat's biggest cause for population decline was human population growth and wild dogs, though with a rump consisting almost entirely of thick cartilage the wombat put up a good defensive fight and had even been known to attack humans who got too familiar.

"Wow, so you definitely don't want him as your friend Molly, especially if he's wild."

She nodded and took her Mommy's hand as they walked on after a final picture.

**Ok, so… to the farm animal nursery? When I return after my break, which I promise I'll do.**

**Please review.**

**Also I just want to point out that this is a story, I can't write every single second of every single day for them, you guys need to use your imaginations too, if something hasn't happened in the fic that you want to happen, write it in yourselves. This fic is my soppy imagination, so please don't expect much more than fluff, if you want someone shot, it's not gonna happen here, if you want hostage situations or comas and hospital emergencies… sorry to disappoint, but you won't see it in writing, but there is nothing stopping you from imagining it yourselves. Just because you don't read it, doesn't mean it can't or didn't happen, but for me, this is angst free guys; this is me swapping crappy angst filled reality for sweet fluffy fantasy and that's why the description says fluff and is in the genre of family/romance not angst.**


	222. Chapter 222

**Disclaimer – Still got nothing.**

**A/N – Baby animals here we come.**

* * *

Tuesday continued:

Booth and Brennan walked hand in hand down the asphalt path, both pairs of eyes watching their kids in front of them like hawks, despite Booth having hold of Molly's bag strap.

"Parker not so far ahead please."

He looked back to his mother's troubled tone and smiled, falling back in line with her and taking her hand as Molly took her Dads.

Brennan smiled, she loved that Parker was so easy going and didn't fight her on the little things or the big things really.

The sun was high and hot in the blue sky above; with no breeze to speak of the shade from the many trees around them was their only source of reprieve. Booth looked to his daughter and fiancée, he knew if they weren't careful, both would end up with sunburn today.

"LOOK! TURTLE!"

Molly pointed to where a lady in khaki was standing watch over a tortoise on an open grass area.

"That's a tortoise Baby, see his feet?.."

Molly looked at the big stumpy legs popping out from under the large shell and nodded.

"Well a tortoise has feet like that and a turtle has flat feet a bit like your swimming flippers at home."

They wandered over and smiled as the large creature meandered along slowly eating grass. The area wasn't fenced and people were walking right up to the animal, bar a metre or so, before taking photographs.

"Harriet is a Galapagos Island Tortoise and has been with us since nineteen eighty seven, tracing her history has been very difficult and we have gone back to eighteen thirty which seems a likely time she hatched on the Isla Santiago. It is thought Charles Darwin collected Harriet when the Baltimore Ohio railway was being built and he took her back to England, where she lived for over a century, before coming to Australia. Harriet was originally Harry, but in nineteen fifty it was discovered that he was indeed a she…"

The crowd smiled.

"She weighs approximately one hundred and eighty kilograms, which is quite heavy for a female and it is thought barring disease or sickness, she has at least another eighty years to go."

"Whoa, she's like the oldest thing ever."

Booth smiled at Parker's exaggeration and then smiled at Bones for not correcting him.

They took photos with the reptile and watched a little longer before continuing on.

"Do you reckon she'd be bored with life? I don't think like I'd like to live that long."

Brennan smiled.

"You'd have lots of time to do everything wouldn't you."

Parker shrugged.

"I think God puts us here for a shorter amount of time, so we don't waste our life, I think if we lived for so long we would get lazy and think we have plenty of time to do stuff."

Booth smiled and ruffled his son's hair, thinking his answer was very adult and thought out.

* * *

The animal nursery looked like a large wooden barn, a sign on the wall gave feeding times and the next was at eleven AM. Brennan looked to her watch.

"We have forty five minutes to wait, should we go see some other animals?"

Parker nodded and looked back to the barn, where a constant stream of people, were flowing in and out.

"Why are people going in if you can't feed them now?"

"Well maybe not everyone wants to feed them Pal."

The thought didn't occur to Parker, what kinda person didn't want to feed a baby animal; he thought they'd have to be crazy.

"Then why go in?"

Brennan smiled.

"Some people might just want to look or perhaps they're part of a tour and on a strict schedule, maybe they don't have time to wait to feed the animals."

Parker shrugged, glad they had time and weren't part of a larger group.

"Ok should we follow the path along and see what we come across?"

Molly tugged on her father's shirt and raised her arms.

"Up please Daddy."

He bent his knees and lifted her easily, raising her up onto his shoulders where he held her ankles. He loved the fact his daughter's trust in him was so implicit now, she didn't bother holding on, she simply sat there looking around, her hands resting on her knees.

"You right up there Princess?"

"Yup, it's good Daddy, I can see all the world."

He chuckled as they wandered forward.

Next was the Tasmanian Devil enclosure.

"They look nothing like the Tazzy Devil on Looney Tunes."

The black furry animals with white markings slinked around their bushy enclosure. A few pups were wrestling by a fallen log, another was having a scratch in the corner, two were up a tree and one was sitting at the entrance of a den.

"Hmm they look kinda like a cross between a dog and a large rat."

Booth smiled at Bone's imagination, but to give credit it did look like a mix of two different animals.

One of the adults up the tree let out a growling noise and Booth patted Molly's calf to reassure her when he felt her jump.

"Is he mad Daddy?"

Molly leaned down placing her mouth closer to her father's ear.

"No Princess, I think they're just talking."

Molly raised her brows and looked back to the devils.

Brennan led her family to the plaque that spoke about the unique animals. It was told that the Tasmanian Devil was very much an endangered species, with most loss of life due to a particular kind of cancerous facial tumour that the devils seem to be prone too and with no known cure yet the Tassie Devil was running out of time.

The carnivores ate almost anything and in the wild this included road kill, leading to the second highest cause of devil death; collisions.

"Look it says they're solitary, why are those ones playing together then?"

Brennan smiled.

"Keep reading, it also says they will often have pack mentality until fully grown at two years of age."

"Oh, and then they become solitary?"

"Seems so."

Parker clicked some pictures and they were off again.

* * *

Monday six PM

Angela and Hodgins took their dinner into their daughter's room, bowls of rice noodles and veggie stir-fry with a little chicken, for some reason at this time of the month their daughter couldn't stomach meat. Hodgins placed the bowls on the dresser and waited for Angela to wake their sleeping beauty.

"Annie? Come on Sweetie, dinner's ready."

Annie opened her eyes slowly and yawned, she was feeling better and knew it had everything to do with the pain killers and heat packs she had.

"Oh… tha…"

She was cut off by a yawn and quickly rushed to cover her mouth.

"Sorry."

Angela smiled and picked up a fallen pillow from the floor.

"Here sit up."

Annie moved to sit forward, knowing her mother was going to place the pillow behind her back.

"How you feeling kiddo?"

Annie smiled at her Dad, she loved that he didn't get all embarrassed knowing she had her period, she supposed it was the added the benefit of having a scientist for a father; the human body was just another thing he could look at without getting squirmy.

"Ok, better than before."

She smiled as he held up fresh heat pack.

"Well you still want this."

She nodded as he stepped forward.

"Yes please."

Angela pulled the cooled one free and repositioned the hot one, Annie sighed as the tight ache in her lower back vanished.

"We brought dinner up."

Annie smiled; she could smell the garlic coming from the steaming bowls and couldn't wait to eat some. Spending an afternoon sleeping was apparently hard work.

"I also have a surprise for you when you finish dinner Sweetie."

Annie's eyes widened.

"What is it?"

Hodgins laughed as Angela answered and handed the twelve year old her food.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you huh?"

Annie shrugged, she guessed there was truth in that, but she still was itching to know what awaited her and so dug into her meal.

Angela and Hodgins sat in the room with her, they made a point of not making her eat her meals alone unless she specified she wanted too they knew when she had been allowed to eat in the past, it was always alone and she told them it made her feel truly alone, so now, breakfast, lunch and dinner she had company and even snacks they made it a mission to stay close by, not believing she should ever have to feel that way again.

* * *

They visited the cheetahs and two giraffes in the first half of the Africa exhibit and saw some more koalas. Booth wanted to pass on the bird exhibit, not overly fond of the flighty creatures and Parker deemed birds boring until he saw two emu.

"Holy… they're so fast."

The emu were chasing one another around a large grassed pen their huge feet kicking up dust and dirt as they ran back and forth.

Parker looked down to his camera at the picture he'd just taken and frowned.

"It's just a blur."

Booth smiled.

"Haha why don't you ask them to stand still?"

Parker rolled his eyes and deleted the picture, hoping the large ostrich like birds would hold still for just a moment.

The feathers and skin on the animal were various shades of brown with a bluish tint to the upper neck and under eye.

Parker had seen emu meat on the shelves in supermarkets back home and had never really thought about where it came from, now that he'd seen the animals he cringed.

"You know the drug store sells emu oil Mom?"

She smiled.

"Yes as an anti-inflammatory, though it has not been proven to work."

Parker raised his brows.

"Then why do they sell it?"

Booth smiled.

"Money Pal, they can make money."

The twelve year old was starting to wonder if that's all anyone cared about anymore, it seemed TV lied about important things to make money, drug companies did it, he wondered if honesty was something of the past.

"They also use emu fat in cosmetics, dietary supplements and therapeutic purposes like massage oil."

"Yuk."

Booth sighed.

"Ok you too, enough, let's talk about something not as depressing."

Brennan shrugged.

"Imagine how the emu feels."

Booth shook his head and gestured they should move on in direction.

* * *

By five to eleven they were back at the farm animal nursery and waiting in line.

"Mommy what is we doing now?"

Brennan smiled up at her daughter, still on her Father's shoulders.

"We're waiting Sweetheart, we have to be patient."

Molly frowned.

"Waiting is boring Mommy, let's do fun stuff, I wanna see more animals please."

Brennan fixed her daughter's shoe, by placing the buckle strap back in its keeper.

"Well this will be fun once we get inside; we're going to feed the baby animals."

Molly's eyes widened and she smiled brightly as she remembered how much fun it had been to feed the koala a few days ago.

"Oh, is it with a bottle too Mommy?"

Booth raised his arms up and pulled his daughter down off his shoulders as eleven o'clock got a little closer.

"I don't know Baby, we'll have to wait see."

The four year old nodded and took her Mommy's hand.

Parker attached the neck cord to his camera and got a drink from his back pack, while they waited.

Children in the line were whining about waiting and some were getting rather impatient forcing parents to threaten their departure if they didn't behave.

The barn doors opened and a man in khakis smiled.

"Hi there folks, welcome to the nursery, all the animals have woken up and are ready for a big feed, so come on in and wait outside the gates for a keeper to let you in. Remember no pushing or shoving; only good manners will be rewarded.

He slid back the wire gate and allowed everyone a slow and orderly entry.

* * *

Hodgins collected the bowls and placed them on the tray, along with cups that had held juice or in Angela's case milk.

Both adults looked to Annie, who although they knew she wouldn't ask, was waiting for the surprise eagerly.

"Ok so something came for you in the post today."

Annie smiled and felt her stomach flip.

"Really is it from Australia? Is it from Parker? Is it a post card?"

Angela laughed and handed the card over to her daughter.

"Maria brought it up from the post box and left it on the hall stand for you."

Annie smiled and took it, looking down at the picture off the Harbour Bridge and the opera house in the back ground, cool blue water rippling with a light breeze. She could almost smell the salt air.

"Wow it looks so pretty doesn't it?"

She held it up excitedly and watched them both nod.

"Did you read it? Is he having fun?"

She was nervous to read of his time on the other side of the world.

"We haven't read it Sweetie, it's your letter."

Annica smiled, although she wouldn't have minded if they read it, she was pleased to know they hadn't, it made the card seem more special that her eyes were the first to read the writing since it had been written.

She bowed her head and began.

_**Dear Annie, I miss you loads and I hope school is fun for you, mom got all my class lessons for me, so I guess you don't need to take notes. We arrived in Australia two days ago, it's fun here, I think I have a little bit of jet lag, but mom's keeping us really busy and we don't have time to be tired lol. We saw the Harbour Bridge yesterday when we went on the ferry ride, its huge, we didn't go under it or anything because the beach we went to is in the other direction. I've seen lots of palm trees and tons of sand lol oh did you know the sea water in Australia isn't as salty as the sea water in the states, how cool is that, mom said it's all to do with rain fall. The sand is real white and fine here too. The people are super friendly too they talk to you like they're your best friend, it's funny and cool. I met a girl yesterday named Lucy, she offered to take a family picture for us, which was nice, she wore braces on her legs, she said she had them since she was a baby, I didn't ask why, I thought it was rude. What else, oh I got you a present I couldn't not get it when I saw it and I hope you like it, I'm running out of room on here lol. I've taken heaps of photos like you told me and I've written you three letters already not including this. I hope you're having fun. Love Parker xxx.**_

She smiled at his kisses and name were all bunched up together and suddenly she felt like crying.

Angela saw her daughter's quivering lip and stepped forward, she doubted her emotional preteen was crying because of the letter, but felt it was more an uncontrollable urge due to raging hormones, she hugged her and kissed her head, holding her tightly, while Hodgins went to get the ice cream, he'd brought home.

* * *

Parker had chosen to feed a small foal and Molly a goat; or a kid as her mother informed her. The zebra foal had been born albino and so its mother had rejected it, Zailes had been moved to the nursery where she would be cared for until old enough to be returned to the enclosure.

Molly's goat wasn't particularly interested in his bottle and seemed to instead have a fondness for Molly's blue sparkle belt buckle and was nudging it and causing the four year old to giggle furiously and deem the billy goat was trying to tickle her.

Booth smiled as the keeper was trying to contain her own amusement at Molly's constant laughs, it was always wonderful to see a child so gentle and relaxed around an animal.

Brennan took video of both kids and snapped a few stills, before it was time for another child to take over. Parker petted the zebra and smiled, while Molly kissed the kid's head and scratched his neck earning her a cheerful bleat from the baby.

They walked slowly out of the nursery after seeing the pigs, lambs and a baby camel. They stopped to give a black and white calf a scratch on the head and Parker was given a nudge with the cold wet nose of the growing beast.

"Oh… yuk, he totally slimed me."

Brennan laughed at her son, earning her an adoring kiss from Booth, who could never resist her laugh. He'd told her on many occasions that the sound of her true laughter was like food for his soul, nothing sounded better except perhaps the sound of the kids and her laughing together.

"Ok where too?"

Booth smiled at his fiancée's question and shrugged.

"I think I saw a saw sign for the Crocoseum back that way and said the show starts at twelve, if we hurry we might make it?"

Parker clapped and smiled, looking up at his mother silently begging her to agree.

"Ok, let's go."

Booth smiled and scooped his daughter back up onto his shoulders and they were off.

* * *

The Crocoseum was a large rounded entertainment area with a ground level centre stage and bleachers built up into the stands, much like a baseball field.

Two lagoon type pools were in the middle of the open staged area, one was only small to the left and the other was much larger and seemed to lead out from under the stands themselves.

Both lagoons were surrounded by green grass and on one side was a small rectangular slab of concrete on the ground with a round plastic bin on it, being watched by a keeper.

There was a wooden plank with a wire fence around it, leaning out over one of the pools and Brennan instantly knew a dead something would be hung off the plank by a keeper, who would be encouraging a crocodile to launch out of the water.

They walked up the concrete steps into the stands and found four seats relatively close to the front, a large awning provided shade, which was a welcome change and Brennan, once seated and settled took the opportunity to lather on some more sunscreen to both her kids, herself and she insisted Booth do the same.

At twelve PM promptly the show began.

"G'day folks, I'm Wes, how ya all feeling today?"

The crowd called out in excitement, telling Wes they were all good.

"Well that's great, are you all ready to have some fun?"

Again the crowd called back.

"Ok well let's get started then."

He placed a whistle to his lips and blew a high pitched short sharp tone, raising his arm up; he was quickly joined by large brown bird with black wing tips and head.

"Hey guys this is Chief, Chief is a one year old Andean Condor."

Somewhere in the crowd another whistle blew and Chief took off, spreading his massive wings and flying straight toward the crowd.

"Condors are part of the Raptor family, but this guy is a little different, most raptors eat live prey and carrion the Andean condor has blunt talons and so very rarely goes for live food."

They watched as he landed on another keepers arm and received what looked like a piece of meat.

Another whistle blew across the other side of the Crocoseum and Chief was off again.

"Now Andean Condors are naturally found in South America, in the Andes Mountains. They mate for life and are not mature until they reach six to eight years of age."

The large bird landed again and let out a loud rattling screech, before Wes called him back again with another blow of the whistle.

"Andean Condors are endangered and critically so, with each mating pair producing just one chick every other year."

Chief landed.

"Well done Chief…"

Wes looked to the crowd.

"Round of applause for Chief please."

The crowd clapped, delighted by the bird's training, watching as he was given some more food before being called off.

Wes changed his whistle to more of a hooting sound and before the crowd could wonder what was happening, Nuebi the Barking Owl flew over their heads, creating a cool breeze as he barely missed them.

"Whoa… see how close he got."

Nuebi flew down to Wes and landed, receiving a good scratch for his effort.

"This is Nuebi guys; he is six years old and has lived here in the zoo since birth. Nuebi is what we call a seeing owl this means he hunts on dawn or dusk, using his amazing eyes to find his prey."

Another hooting whistle sounded and Nuebi was off.

"The Barking Owl is one of Australia's most well adapted birds of prey, coexisting with humans in many small country towns throughout the country."

They all watched as the bird did a single lap of the crowd, before coming to land on another keeper.

"Interesting fact about Barking Owls… these guys eye balls are fixed into position and as a result can turn their heads two hundred and seventy degrees around in both directions and can almost tip his head back upside down."

Another hoot sounded and Nuebi responded with a classic barking dog call.

"Puppy Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Sounds like a puppy huh Baby, but that was the bird."

Molly looked confused and glanced back to the bird as its agile flying allowed another low swoop over the crowd.

"The birdy talks like a puppy?"

Brennan smiled, brushing her daughter's hair from her forehead.

"That's why they call it a barking owl Baby."

The birds of prey show continued in much the same fashion, exhibiting Whistling Kites, Wedge-Tailed Eagles and a Hobby Falcon named Hobbit.

* * *

Next up Wes introduced the reptile display, starting with a Perentie named Penny….

* * *

**Ok leaving it there, next up ssssnnnaaaakkkkeeesss… what will Brennan's reaction be? Please review, even though I know you're all probably not happy with me. Tasmanian Devil on my profile.  
**


	223. Chapter 223

**Disclaimer – I want to thank everyone for their kind words and support and for the level of understanding I received within regards to posting. I apologise for my delay in posting till now, I hope you're all still with me, I feel a little out of practise so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**You all know the drill.**

**A/N – Australia Zoo continued, remember where we are?**

* * *

They had watched Wes continue the show with the Australian Perentie, who liked to bask in the sun with his head back and mouth open and a very large Komodo Dragon, who seemed to be a bad mood as he hissed at his handler, making him say 'Whoa Ora' into his mic.

Some blue tongue lizards were carried through the crowd, to get closer to and some lucky viewers got to pet it, along with and Eastern Water Dragon, which Parker thought was scarily cute, with its brown and green colouring and spikey spines out to the side of his neck.

The lizards were taken back behind the scenes, possibly returned to their enclosures and Wes introduced Keith; a snake handler with more than twenty years' experience catching Australia's most venomous serpents.

"Hey there folks, you all having fun so far?"

The crowd clapped, though Brennan was currently preoccupied, controlling her racing heart at the thought of a snake loose in the stands.

Booth looked over and saw the glazed look in his fiancée's eyes, he patted Molly's knee, who was sitting between her parents and shifted her to sit between he and Parker.

Brennan smiled as she felt Booth's hand encase her own and his body shift a little closer.

"Hey you."

She smiled feeling his gentle kiss to her temple and her insecurities were suddenly melting away.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Yeah… thanks."

He could tell she was now better than she was a few moments ago, but her palms were clammy and her eyes wide and alert.

Keith opened the bin and used his snake hook to remove a two metre long Eastern Brown snake, one of the most common causes of snake bites in Australia.

"So this is Clyde, he's four years old and was hatched here in the park, Brown snakes like any snakes will prefer to slither away over attacking, but be warned the brown is highly aggressive and won't warn you before striking."

They watched as the handler made Clyde rear up and lunge forward with his mouth open, ready to attack; the crowd 'ahhed' in response.

"Eastern Brown snakes are number two on the world's most venomous snake list, so not only should he have your fear but also your respect."

He placed Clyde back in the bin removed a dark brown coloured snake with and orange belly, he introduced it as Ray the Inland Taipan, number one on the world's most venomous list, Keith explained that one bite from the Inland Taipan was toxic enough to bring down one hundred grown men. He spoke about the snake's love of dry humid heat and arid land; he also warned that a bite from a Taipan meant you had less than two hours to seek medical help, before the venom begins to take hold of your body.

"Ok so next we have a not so dangerous snake, but very endangered, everyone I'd like you to meet Glen the Woma Python."

Brennan gulped as Keith pointed to the audience stand she was in; looking to her right, just a few metres away was a man with a snake.

"Oh cool."

Parker's exclamation made Brennan cringed, a snake was definitely not a pet, she would be allowing in their household.

The Woma Python was a splotchy brown and cream coloured snake with a bright yellow head and black markings.

Booth smiled adoringly as his Bones moved closer to him and squeezed his hand tightly.

"It's ok."

He whispered in her ear softly as the handler moved with the snake into the row of seats in front of them.

"Oh God, oh God Booth I…"

He chuckled as she turned her head into him and closed her eyes as the slippery serpent was brought closer to them when the kids in front wanted to pet it.

Booth loved the vulnerable side of her; the girly side, besides being shot, having her do her little fear dance on the table, when they encountered all the snakes under the florist had been a truly unique event, it wasn't often she exhibited illogical fear and he had felt so close to her that evening.

Across the other side of the stands two handlers brought out a Burmese Boa Constrictor who it was said was almost four metres long and still growing. He seemed rather placid and Keith told them he'd had feed just last week and could stay satisfied for some time now.

He was carried up and down the stands for people to get a closer look and pet if wanted, Brennan was glad he was on the other side of the bleachers, she already had her close encounter with a python in Maluku and that was plenty.

* * *

By nine PM Annie was asleep again; her parents had left Toby and his mom to their dreams and gone back down stairs.

Currently seated at the kitchen bench Angela read the postcard Brennan had sent she and Hodgins, while he stacked the dish washer.

"She says the city so far is lovely and we should visit one day, she talks about the architecture and the many art sculptures on street corners."

Hodgins smiled, thinking that was a reason for his wife to visit.

"She says the local people are very helpful and easy to talk to and Booth says the beaches are flawless, he says Aussies really know how to relax."

Hodgins smiled; that was more what he wanted to hear.

"Bren says it's an odd mixture of old and new and the hotel although only three stars is superb, with everything they need and more."

Angela looked up.

"Guess that means the travel agent was right."

Hodgins closed the dishwasher door and set it to wash.

"What's that?"

"She told Brennan that for most Australian hotels three stars is above the average in other countries, apparently three stars although only getting you a single a room, you won't want for anything."

"They have high standard."

Angela nodded.

"Yeah, according to the travel agent, even a two star will get you a very comfortable and nice room in most places."

Hodgins walked over to his wife and smiled.

"Buddy of mine back packed round Australia, stayed in no rating hostels and said they were great, very clean and well equipped, he said they were cheap and safe, you shared a room with one other person in most cases and although the bathrooms were communal, he said they were pristine and he'd do it again in heartbeat, despite the fact he's one of the wealthiest men in Panama."

Angela smiled and nodded, she remembered her own days back packing round different countries, she doubted she could handle it now, some of the things she'd seen warranted needing therapy or a bleach bath for her eyes. Some of filth in some places was just unimaginable.

* * *

Of the show the crocodilian segment was the most amazing and educational Brennan found. All the crocodiles in the zoo had been rescued from around the country; mostly Queensland but two had come from central Australia and one from Western Australia. For the crocs coming to the zoo was a matter of life or death, it had been considered too dangerous to leave these animals in the wild and Steve Irwin had literally saved them and given them sanctuary.

Relocating crocs was expensive and dangerous and unless the reptiles were taken far away from their original homes they would return to where they were found.

Acco was a seventy seven year old male crocodile weighing in at more than one thousand kilos; he was the biggest, fastest and strongest croc in the zoo.

They had been watching for ten minutes now while Acco lay in the water of the lagoon, simply eyeing the keepers on the lawn, he looked like a log, so still and dark in the murky depths. One of the keepers turned his back to grab a chicken frame and Acco powered out of the water and straight toward the unsuspecting keeper. A series of shouts and whoa's alerted the keeper and he turned and jumped back.

"Oh my God! I though he was gonna get eaten."

Parker looked to is parents.

"Parka that's not good to say that."

The twelve year old frowned.

"What?"

Molly leaned in and whispered.

"Oh my God, you shouldn't say it."

Parker smiled.

"You're right Molly, sorry, I was just a bit shocked."

Booth smiled at his kids, he'd been telling Parker not to say those words for years and despite Molly's good intentions, he knew it would just be a matter of time before she was saying it as well.

Acco laid on the grass now, mouth open and completely still as he watched the four men in his enclosure. They listened as the keeper on the microphone explained that this position was one of possible disinterest and that the sun Acco now found himself bathed in was more entertaining; however it was also highly likely and more in line with his personality that Acco was pretending to be uncaring of intruders in his territory and was simply lulling them all into a false sense of security.

The crowd watched as with a flick of his wrist a chicken frame was thrown into the air above Acco. The seventy seven year old croc reared back and up, thrusting into the air on his hind legs and tail and caught the frame mid-flight, before he scrambled back into the water in the blink of an eye.

"Geez… I never realised how fast they actually move."

Brennan smiled.

"Unless you are extremely quick or the crocodile is feeling lazy, it's unlikely you would be able to outrun one, best thing to do is to climb a very large tree and wait the hours it may take for the crocodile to become bored or find something else to eat."

Booth smiled.

"Thanks I'll try remember that in the heat of the moment."

She smiled at his sarcasm.

"Why don't you just hope you never run into a wild crocodile?"

Booth chuckled and nodded as she shrugged and continued.

"Seems easier."

He kissed her cheek and hugged her to his body, feeling that overwhelming desire to be as close as possible to her again.

* * *

The show finished at one thirty and Booth deemed it lunch time, so they made their way slowly to one of the zoo's eateries.

The Feeding Frenzy Food Court seated twelve hundred people and according to the sign at the front, caters for kids to adults with burgers and hot dogs along with vegetarian meals and meals food intolerances and allergies.

"Wow."

Brennan exclaimed reading the board. She had packed herself some fruit in case she couldn't get vegetarian food as she wasn't feeling much like fries.

"Yeah, not often you see that, look it has food for allergies too, you just ask the people at the counter."

Brennan was impressed, generally if you wanted to avoid certain foods, you had to do your homework on where you were going and make sure that it was possible, but to come to a zoo and find a kiosk willing to cater to those intolerances was pretty uncommon.

They found a seat and once again Brennan was impressed with the cleanliness. There were no crumbs on the table or the floor; the chairs were clean there wasn't even a condensation ring mark on the table.

Looking to the big chalk board Booth chose a burger and chips; Parker got a lasagne and Molly after changing her mind several times got a chicken and salad sandwich.

Brennan went up to the counter, leaving Booth with the kids, she wanted to see the vegetarian menu and knew she could manage the tray on her own.

Joining the queue it was constantly moving the service seemed very quick and before she knew it she was at the window and being shown the extensive menu that included more than just salads.

Booth looked to his kids smiling faces and grinned.

"So you having fun?"

They both nodded.

"I like the crocodeels Daddy."

Booth smiled.

"The crocodiles? Yeah they were pretty cool, did you see that big jump he did?"

Molly nodded and raised an arm up in the air.

"Yup, he jumped very high, higher than the man near him."

She giggled.

"It was funny when the croco…dile…"

She looked to her father with raised brows, silently asking him if she had said it right, he nodded and smiled and she continued, confidently.

"… scared him."

"He was a lucky man that his friends warned him."

Again she nodded.

Booth looked to Parker.

"What about you Parks? What's your favorite part so far?"

Parker shrugged and tilted his head to the side.

"I like it all Dad, zoos are awesome, but this one is really awesome. It doesn't feel like a zoo."

Booth nodded he got that feeling too, Australia Zoo was more like a wildlife sanctuary, it was open and really the most enclosed parts of the zoo were the path ways. It seemed more like the humans were the ones fenced in; he knew that particular detail appealed to his fiancée. All the animals had very wide open enclosures, lots of trees, water holes and natural habitat. Each enclosure was down low enough the ground to avoid human eye contact and allowed the animals to roam freely without the feeling of being watched.

"Yeah it's pretty good huh."

Parker nodded and looked up as his Mum walked over with a tray of food, drinks and a smile. He watched his Dad stand up to help, taking the tray gently and placing it down, while she put her purse back in her bag.

She handed the food and drinks out, placing her own down in front of her seat.

"What'd you get Bones?"

She smiled and showed him her meal.

"Creamy pasta salad."

He smiled and nodded; glad it was something more substantial than the rabbit food she was usually subjected to eating in public areas.

They all tucked it, hungry and thirsty from the morning's activities and time spent in the sun.

* * *

The food court was rather noisy and it was hard to hear the person across from you without shouting. So the Booth clan simply sat and ate, watching people around them. Most people were in good spirits, lots of laughter and smiles could be seen and heard, a few tears from the young and grimaces from the not so young, but for the majority it seemed a day at Australia Zoo, was just what the doctor ordered.

Brennan yawned, earning her a smile from Booth who was once again watching her adoringly. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes briefly, before looking up and smiling shyly at him.

"Tired Babe?"

"No just feeling lazy."

He chuckled and wiped his mouth, watching as she stole a chip from his plate, after dipping it in tomato sauce.

"Thanks."

She winked and popped the potato strip into her mouth, making him smile.

"You know customarily you say thanks after you've been offered something, which you were not."

She smiled, seeing his bright playful eyes and shrugged.

"Semantics."

He chuckled and pushed his plate closer to her, so she didn't have to stretch, silently offering her more.

Molly finished her sandwich and wiped her hands and mouth, before grabbing her cup off the table and having a drink of the lemon soda her Mum had gotten her. She placed the cup back up and excused herself to her Mum.

"Scuse me Mommy, can I have the wet napkin please?"

Brennan smiled and pulled the wipes from her bag and handed it over, while there she got one for Parker, Booth and herself and removed the sunscreen, which she would ensure they all reapply before leaving the under covered eatery.

Parker pushed the remaining few bites of his lunch away and groaned as he placed his hands on his belly.

"I'm full, I can't eat anymore."

Booth looked over and saw his son had made a huge dent in the massive serve.

"You sure Pal?"

Parker sat back and used the wet wipe to clean his face and hands of any sauce or cheese.

"Yup, I'm gonna explode."

Brennan would be last to finish, not a big surprise, she generally took the longest, always getting side tracked by something going on around her; it was the biggest problem with being an expert people watcher; there was always someone to focus on rather than eating.

Booth smiled as he tapped her hand beside her bowl, once again reminding to eat, so they wouldn't be here the rest of the afternoon.

She smiled and nodded, taking another bite. Parker grinned, he was used to her always being so slow, it was the only time his genius mother couldn't do two things at once and he knew it was because she wasn't really all that interested in food, often going hours and hours without eating and coping just fine.

**Flashback**

"_**Aren't you hungry Mom?"**_

_**He watched her shrug as if the thought hadn't occurred to her.**_

"_**I'm ok, I had breakfast this morning."**_

_**He smiled and looked to the clock on her office wall; he'd been with her all day and noted that while he and Molly ate their packed lunch, she had worked through.**_

"_**Yeah but it's almost gonna be dinner time soon."**_

_**She looked to her watch and realized the day had indeed passed by.**_

"_**Oh."**_

_**Parker got up from the couch and walked over to her desk, sitting on the vacant chair, he'd often seen his Dad use; this chair was never covered in paperwork, unlike the other one.**_

"_**You're not hungry? I can go and get you something from the cafeteria?"**_

_**She smiled.**_

"_**I'm ok Parker, thank you though, that's very sweet of you."**_

_**He shrugged.**_

"_**How can you not be hungry?"**_

_**She put her pen down and looked to her son, staring at her from across the desk.**_

"_**I just don't put a lot of focus on food Parker, I can go days without food and not feel it too much."**_

_**She smiled at his horrified expression.**_

"_**Dad would not be happy if he heard you did that."**_

_**She smiled, knowing full well, her fiancé would certainly be less than impressed.**_

"_**Well I don't intentionally miss meals Parks, it just… it just happens."**_

_**Parker frowned, he honestly didn't understand.**_

"_**But how Mom, doesn't your stomach hurt? Don't you feel sick or faint?"**_

_**She smiled sadly.**_

"_**It used to, when I was a child I'm sure, but my time in foster care taught me to concentrate on other things, sometimes I went days without food, surviving on only water, I learned to ignore the feeling of hunger and thus was able to focus on other things."**_

"_**So now you don't get hungry?"**_

_**She shrugged.**_

"_**I'm sure it comes, but I pay little attention and unless reminded of the need for food I can go considerable time without it." **_

_**Parker shook his head, he didn't think it was a skill to be happy his Mom had, he'd prefer she never learned how to get passed the hunger, he would have preferred she had never been forced to starve.**_

"_**Foster care is horrible huh?"**_

_**She smiled.**_

"_**There are some wonderful carers out there Parker; unfortunately there are some bad ones too."**_

_**He nodded.**_

"_**You had a lot of bad ones didn't you?"**_

_**She smiled, reaching out and taking his hand.**_

"_**I had a few yes, but good or bad they taught me a lot and I think I'm stronger because of everything."**_

"_**If you could change it all, would you?"**_

_**She stood up and walked around to him; taking his hand again she led him back to the couch.**_

"_**Your Dad says everything happens for reason, he says all I went through back then, made me who I am today and caused me to make all the decisions I have that led me to here and now."**_

_**Parker nodded.**_

"_**So…"**_

_**She kissed the back of his hand.**_

"_**So… I would do all it again Parker, I wouldn't risk all I have with you and Molly and your Dad."**_

_**He smiled and nodded in delighted understanding.**_

"_**Isn't that kinda like fate? I didn't think you believed."**_

_**She smiled.**_

"_**I don't… but what if. I never thought I wanted a family or friends or a husband and kids, but Parker this past almost year has taught me a lot and caused me to rethink my previous notions and frankly, having you and your sister and your father is a miracle and I didn't believe in those either."**_

_**He smiled and crashed forward into her. **_

**End Flashback**

Parker smiled, he loved the little chats he had with his mum in private, he loved learning about her and she was always so open and honest with him, trusting him with her secrets and hurt, it made him feel so special and he hoped one day to make her feel as special as she made him feel, he just didn't know how.

* * *

With lunch finished they took their rubbish to the bin and dumped it, placing the tray on top and walking out of the food court. Brennan smiled and wiped a streak of sunscreen from Booth's cheek, holding her hand up and showing him the white goo, he smiled and wiped his own face again to ensure it was all rubbed in, before taking her hand in his and holding it tightly.

"Ok… Tiger Temple?"

"Yeah! Cool."

Parker beamed, he'd read you could have photo's with Charlie the Bengal tiger and he was desperate to try that, he also knew his sister would adore the giant cats.

* * *

**Please review.**

**For further note; in regards to the snake statistics as far as toxicity and such, I waded through a tonne of information and went with the most agreed upon listings, anyone who is a snake lover or info lover possibly will be wondering how the mumba didn't make it to my very short list, well; by all accounts yes he's venomous and extremely aggressive, but apparently they don't tend to bite all that much, preferring to slither away, whereas the Brown and Taipan tend to lash out without much needed provocation. Oh also the sea snake was up there with the tops but again, doesn't tend to bite all that much if he can help it. So that's my reasoning, thanks.  
**


	224. Chapter 224

**Disclaimer – You know what I claim and what I don't claim.**

**A/N – Now where were we… oh yeah Tiger Temple, anyone want to meet Charlie, Mika and Sunita? Oh and don't forget Buddha the Bengal.**

* * *

They approached the entrance to Tiger Temple; two large concrete tigers sat on sandstone platforms, either side of the path leading into the enclosure, Parker took some photos waiting for people to pass by or move out of his shot before snapping.

"Hey Molly, you wanna be in the photo?"

The four year old smiled and nodded, bouncing excitedly on the spot.

"Ok, go hug the tiger statue."

The little girl ran the very short distance to the statue and wrapped her little arms around a single tiger leg.

"Like this Parka?"

He gave her a thumbs up and nodded."

"Yup, smile."

Molly beamed as her brother took her picture.

"Ok all done."

And then they entered.

"Which way?"

There were three directions they could take, straight ahead leading them to the grandstand and pavilion, to the left leading them to the tiger encounters enclosure and to the right, leading them to the underwater tiger viewing room, the only one in the Southern hemisphere.

"Let's go there? We can watch them swimming."

Booth smiled at his fiancée and nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Angela placed Michael back in his crib and left the room, closing the door part way and heading back to her and Hodgins' room.

Michael had been waking at ten PM every night for a week now and he wasn't hungry or thirsty, he didn't need changing, he didn't have a fever the room was at a sufficient temperature and bug free, she couldn't work it out. He cried and cried until she picked him up, gave him a cuddle and he settled, she had spoken to the pediatritican who said try not to coddle him too long, so after just a few minutes, she'd put him back down and off to sleep he'd drift until six AM.

Closing the bedroom door she turned and looked to her husband in bed waiting for her.

"He ok?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, fine I… I don't get it."

Jack pulled his wife in close and kissed her head.

"Maybe he's just suffering a little separation anxiety."

Angela shrugged.

"I dunno… times like this I wish I had friends or family that had kids you know?"

He nodded.

"Well why don't you join a mother's group or something."

Angela nodded, she had been thinking along those lines for a while now, not just this week, support was important, knowing that there were other people going through what you were was reassuring. Not having a mother to turn to or anyone in that position made her feel like the load they were baring was heavy and she figured, joining a group might help.

"Yeah, I'll look into it."

Hodgins smiled and nodded, he didn't care what she did, so long as she was happy and feeling confident in her role as mother, Michael's odd behavior lately was confusing and the fact they didn't know what to do, did make Angela feel out of her depth.

* * *

"Booth they look amazing."

Currently they were watching two tigers wrestle in the water as they cooled off after a long game of chase. They watched as the tiger's large paws spread to allow them to move through the water, black and orange fur swayed and parted with the rippling waves, created by the heavy masses thrashing about.

Booth smiled at his girl, she was watching with wide eyed awe as the big cats tumbled and turned in the clear water.

"Yeah they do."

Parker's snap, snap, snap of the camera was the only other sound besides the awe struck 'ohs' and 'ahs' of the small audience.

From the water's edge a ball was thrown into the pool and both tigers began their herculean effort to get to it first the larger tiger pushing the smaller one down under the surface.

"They is big kitty cats Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"They sure are Sweetheart and look at those big teeth too."

Molly nodded.

"They would make ouchies huh?"

Booth chuckled as his daughter and her mother chatted away.

"I think you're right Baby, just like those claws."

Molly looked back at the giant feet, claws out to hold the ball in a firm grip.

"I think we'd need BIG band aides Mommy."

Brennan smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

"I think you might be right, let's not find out though ok."

Again Molly nodded the four year old was in total agreement with her mother.

They stayed and watched a little longer until the tigers got out and moved onto the land to continue playing and drying off.

* * *

They walked out of the little underground viewing room and followed the signs to the tiger encounter section where you could have photos taken with the endangered cats.

"So can we get our photo taken with them? Please? It'll be an awesome picture don't you think?"

Booth chuckled at his son's excitement.

"Let's jus… Parker…"

Booth looked to a board in front of them, displaying the cost of a single family photo with a tiger.

"Four hundred dollars? That's crazy?"

Brennan smiled already reading the fine print.

"But Da…"

Booth shook his head.

"Parks."

He looked up to his father with pleading eyes.

"Don't you think that's a little much Buddy?"

Parker did think the cost was high and he knew his chances were slim, but he had to give it his best shot.

"But it'll be so amazing Dad and…"

"Parker?"

He turned to his Mother's voice, she sounded saddened.

"Wha…"

She tapped the board and he turned to read it.

'_No persons under the age of fifteen are permitted into the tiger enclosure.' _

She pulled him into her body as his eyes welled with tears.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, perhaps we can find somewhere in the States that does this type of thing."

He nodded silently, knowing his chances were gone; this time anyway.

Booth watched them, he was pleased he wouldn't have to shell out four hundred dollars for a photo, but he knew how much his son wanted to go in and get a picture with a tiger.

"I'm sorry Pal, your Mom's right, we'll try find somewhere back home."

Molly was watching all the emotion before her and frowned; she looked up and tugged her father's polo shirt.

"Why is Parka sad Daddy? Is he in trouble?"

Booth placed his hand on her head and smiled.

"No Princess, he just found out he couldn't do something he really wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because the rules said he couldn't."

Molly looked to her brother sympathetically.

"Parka you should not be sad, you is gonna be safe because you sticked with the rules."

Her family smiled her parents more so; they couldn't help but be proud of the little girl she was turning into.

"That's right Princess, but it's ok to be upset though isn't it?"

Molly nodded exaggeratedly and looked back to her brother again.

"Ah huh, you can cry if you want Parka."

He chuckled and looked down at her looking up with her big blue eyes.

"Thanks Molly, but I'm ok."

Booth read that all the proceeds of the photos went toward protecting the tiger's natural habitat in Asia and creating awareness programs around the world.

They walked slowly toward the grand stand hoping to maybe get another glimpse of the majestic Bengal tiger.

The enclosure was huge; lush green plants and trees, a waterfall and cave the pool they'd seen from the underground viewing room, plenty of grass and some patches of sandy dirt, where obvious favourite sunbaking spots were. There were fallen logs and thick ropes hanging from trees with tyres on them, one tree trunk was no doubt the favourite scratching pole, its bark torn to shreds.

Brennan walked with arm around her son's shoulders, her fingers caressing at his bicep every now and then to side track him from obvious thoughts of a missed opportunity.

As they walked by the tall wire fence two tigers padded passed, their heavy footsteps making a soft flapping noise as they went.

The family stopped and stared the animals so close they could literally feel the air shift around them.

"Whoa."

Brennan smiled, she could see the tigers were in great condition, bright eyes, white teeth, well covered in muscle and meat and shiny coat that reflected the sun light to their right.

From the centre of the enclosure a man called out to Buddha and they watched a large tiger come out from the cave beside the waterfall. He trotted over and as the keeper held his hand up with a closed fist, Buddha sat down, motionless until given another silent command to lie down.

"G'day Folks, I'm Terry this is Buddha, he's a four year old Bengal Tiger and has been with us since he was just cub of ten weeks, say Hello Budd."

Terry gave another silent command and Buddha growled, sitting up he raised one paw in almost waving gesture.

"Buddha here weighs over one hundred and fourteen kilos and at four years old he's still growing."

Buddha trotted off to rumble with another tiger not far.

"Daddy, he's the same as me?"

Booth smiled.

"The same age? Yup, he sure is, but he's a lot bigger than you."

Molly nodded and looked back to giant felines.

"Buddha here eats about thirty five kilograms of meat in one sitting and then goes without if necessary for two or three days, before needing to eat again. Obviously here in the zoo Buddha and his mates don't need to hunt, but in the wild he would average one successful kill out of every twenty, so he's really gunna work up an appetite."

Buddha trotted back over to his keeper and dropped down onto the ground with a single back leg raised in the air.

"Oh you want a belly rub."

They watched as Terry rubbed the Bengal's creamy coloured belly with both hands.

"I dunno if you guys can hear this, but Buddha here is now purring."

Terry leaned forward tilting the microphone on his shirt down to Buddha so his sounds of contentment were amplified. Buddha was making an odd low grumbling noise on exhale only.

"Haha he sounds like Dad snoring."

Brennan smiled and giggled as Booth playfully pushed Parker's head to the side.

"Buddha here was saved from a market in India; undoubtedly he has been spared a life of living in a tiny cage and being subjected to malnutrition and unhygienic living conditions. Buddha is not alone, with the Sumatran and the Bengal tiger's natural habitats subjected to deforestation Buddha and tigers just like him are being forced out and into extinction."

The four of them and the hundreds of other people in the stands listened to how refusing to buy products made of palm oil could help stop the destruction of habitat, how not buying natural remedies with claims of ingredients like crushed tiger bones, could help make poaching unnecessary and how never buying real fur coats or rugs could reduce the need for illegal trade in countries with fast declining tiger populations.

Brennan sat there really taking it all in, she would never purchase animal furs or products with animals in it, but palm oil hadn't occurred to her and she made a promise to check all her body products she had brought with her and the ones she had left at home, when they returned.

The tiger play finished and they moved on, heading straight for Elephantasia.

* * *

Booth chuckled at his son as he gave Siam an elephant pedicure.

They'd arrived at the enclosure just as the keeper was asking for eight volunteers. Booth had stayed back filming with the video recorder on Parker's camera, while he, Molly and Bones all ducked under the fence and followed a keeper to the largest elephant out of three.

The elephants were so close anyone from the barrier could see exactly what was happening. A large heavy step stool was wheeled over and placed in front of Siam, his keeper tapped the flat top and Siam placed his front right foot up.

The keeper told them all that they would be giving Siam a giant pedicure today. Parker had been about ready to explode with delight, while Molly and Bones looked nothing but awe struck by the huge grey pachyderms in front of them.

Booth caught on film as the keeper handed Parker a long metal file and showed him the appropriate method of shaving away the hard keratin. Parker stood where he was told and began a little too gently, not wanting to hurt the animal, but was told he'd need to be tougher than that.

"Does it hurt him?"

The keeper smiled.

"Does it hurt when you get your fingernails cut?"

Parker shook his head.

"Well same goes for these guys, if we don't file it away the nail becomes cracked and cumbersome, it can create a painful step and foreign bodies could be lodged under it and cause infection."

Parker listened and made his downward strokes of the file harder, watching the toe nail begin to grate.

"Who files their nails in the wild Sir?"

Brennan smiled at the question, her son was so curious and always seeked answers.

"Well Son in the wild elephants are subject to a variety of terrain, walking long distances for food and migratory journeys would aide in keeping the toe nails trim, here we only have one type of ground for the elephant and most of it is flat grassland."

Parker nodded, but his eyes didn't wander from the task at hand, he began rounding off the edges and smiled when Siam used her trunk to sniff along the file and up Parker's arm.

"Haha, what's she doing?"

The keeper smiled.

"She's telling you you're doing a good job, but be careful, Siam likes to play, she's very cheeky and if you're not paying attention, she'll snatch the file right out of your hand."

As if on cue Siam tried to do just that, her trunk took hold of the file and she pulled, Parker held it tight though and laughed.

"Hey!"

The keeper chuckled and stepped forward.

"Come on Siam, leave it…"

The keeper rubbed her trunk affectionately.

"Silly bugger."

Siam then took her handlers hat straight from his head, making the volunteers and the audience laugh. Joel rolled his eyes and held his hand out.

"Give it back."

Siam waved the hat around in the air, his ears flapping back and forth in an almost mocking manner; all the while his keeper was powerless over the three thousand nine hundred kilo beast.

Booth smiled as the whole thing was caught on camera, he knew his son was going to love watching it over and over. He watched on the screen as Bones stood just to the side, slightly in front of her kids, she loved animals and had a trust for them stronger than she did for most humans, but she was still wary and protecting her children trumped anything else she felt.

Parker handed the file to his Mom, who was going to help Molly, she instructed Parker to stand in front of her so she was again, between the elephant and her children.

Booth smiled as he watched her instincts at work, whoever the fools were that said Temperance Brennan was cold or selfish, obviously had their eyes closed.

Once Brennan finished on the second nail with Molly the three of them moved away and back to Booth.

"Did you get it all Dad? See the way Siam stole his hat, ha elephants are so cheeky."

"I saw it all Pal, it's all on film, so make sure you transfer it over to the computer when we get back to the hotel."

Booth grinned as his son took the camera and ran the play back; he looked up to Bones who was smiling.

"How was it?"

She shrugged.

"You know how I don't enjoy filing my own nails because of that smell of the protein breaking down?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Well an elephant smells worse than that."

Booth laughed out loud, he supposed it wouldn't smell pleasant, especially considering all the dirt and gunk on the elephant nail as well. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he chuckled.

"Well it's done now and you have a new experience."

She nodded.

"Yes."

They all decided to go and see the white rhino next in the enclosure around the corner.

* * *

Hodgins got up after hearing a noise downstairs; he stepped out of the room and walked down stairs quietly. There was a dim light coming from the kitchen and he rounded the corner slowly. Peering in, he saw no one but his daughter standing in the light of the open fridge door.

"Hey Kiddo."

She jumped and turned.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?"

He smiled, she had but he wouldn't tell her that, knowing it would make her feel bad.

"No, I ah… I came down to get a drink, what are you doing up?"

She shrugged.

"I think I'm hungry."

He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How you feeling?"

She smiled.

"Better, thank you."

He nodded and reached for a box on the top shelf of the fridge.

"Want some cheesecake?"

She smiled; a sweet treat was exactly what she was craving.

"Yes please."

Hodgins removed the box and took it over to the bench, he took out a knife and cut two generous slices of the French vanilla and strawberry swirl cheesecake, he plated both and took the box back to the fridge.

They sat at the table and ate slowly.

"Are you gonna go to school in the morning?"

Annie nodded.

"Yes, I missed classes yesterday, I need to catch up and the pain is gone now… mostly."

He nodded.

"What does it feel like?"

She looked up and raised her brows.

"The pain?"

Hodgins nodded, he was curious, he felt if he better understood what his daughter and wife went through each month he could possibly help them more, especially his daughter who seemed to be really struggling since entering this phase of her life.

Annie shrugged.

"I dunno… it… it starts off like…"

She tilted her head trying to think of the words to describe how she felt.

"A heavy feeling in my tummy and legs, like everything is being pulled to the ground and it aches in my back like I'm trying to pull everything back up and it's straining…"

Hodgins nodded, taking in what his daughter was saying, he now understood that was why she rubbed her back and why heat seemed to help soothe the ache.

"The cramps feel… not sharp but a dull ache that gets stronger and stronger deep inside and it feels like everything is pulled really tight, like my insides are being stretched as far they can before tearing, it makes me feel really hot like I have a fever and then it passes and it's back to feeling really heavy again, which makes me tired."

Hodgins sighed, he knew there was nothing he could do make any of that go away, except providing heat packs, pain killers and comfort food, all of which he did already.

* * *

In an enclosure with a waist high stone perimeter was the rhino habitat. A large wading pool that seemed very muddy was off to the side, a few large trees for shade and some smaller shrubbery that it seemed the rhinos liked to destroy. There were some fallen trees, not large ones; just ones that apparently didn't go with the décor' the rhinos were aiming for.

Four dark grey adults roamed around, two of them doing the renovations to their enclosure. From the wading pool there was a splash and then a smaller rhino appeared and they knew he was Jabari the white rhino.

Jabari was actually grey as all white rhinos were the misinterpretation came from the Afrikaans word 'weit' meaning wide, not white. An actual albino rhino has never been sighted and some people believe the rhinoceros is incapable of producing a lack of pigmentation to make them indeed white, thus simply causing a light grey animal instead of the much darker norm.

Brennan read on, explaining the rhino's strict herbivore diet and how wallowing in mud helps prevent sunburn and insect bites. Jabari trotted over to his assumed mother where he head butted her lightly to gain her attention, she sniffed him and nudged his face, encouraging him to rip leaves from the same tree she was currently demolishing.

* * *

They visited the possums and gliders in the small mammal exhibit and watched a baby quoll being fed. They also visited the echidna enclosure and learnt that the spiny ant eaters lay eggs despite being mammals. Parker was thrilled to find out that besides the echidna there was only one other living mammal in existence today that lay eggs and that was the platypus.

These animals were called monotremes and it is believed that these two animals are the earliest off shoot from reptiles, thus retaining some of their reptilian qualities, such as egg laying.

Both these creatures; the platypus and the echidna are native to Australia although the latter is also indigenous to some parts of New Guinea both were protected from hunting by law.

They visited the cheetah enclosure but is seemed the cats were sleeping and not interested in getting up for photos. Foxes, goats and lemurs plus red panda and otters all made it onto their busy afternoon, as they made their way to gift shop they saw the famous Australian kangaroo.

The roos didn't have a proper enclosure and were out on the grassed picnic areas. People sat watching them as they grazed on fresh grass or slept in the sun.

"Look there's a white one, see it?"

Brennan pointed to the small eastern grey kangaroo that wasn't so grey.

"That's Ivory…"

They looked to a keeper who had been patrolling the area and keeping patrons from feeding the animals or getting too close.

"She's a one year old leucistic, our first here at the zoo."

"What's leucistic?"

The keeper smiled.

"Well you know what albino is right?"

Parker nodded.

"It means who ever has it is really white or pale yellow because they don't make mel…anin ?"

He looked to his Mum who grinned at his recollection of topic discussed long ago.

The keeper was impressed and nodded.

"Well albino also means the affected person or animal has red eyes and no colour pigmentation at all, leucisism still allows for a little colour and normal eye colour."

The keeper pointed to a large male and a female sunning herself.

"That's Ivory's mum and dad over there."

"Are they friendly Ma'am?"

She smiled.

"These ones are, but we still don't encourage people to walk up to them unless it's specifically roo feeding time."

"Why?"

"Well, if people get into their heads that all kangaroos are like these ones there's going to be a lot of people getting hurt."

Parker raised his brows.

"Do they bite?"

She smiled.

"They can and it's nasty bite, but usually they kick and punch and a single kick can smash your bones to smithereens."

"Whoa, I thought kangaroos were friendly?"

The keeper smiled.

"They will prefer to avoid you Mate, but if you get too close or act aggressively be sure you know how to run."

Parker smiled, mentally crossing pet a wild kangaroo off his list.

* * *

By three forty they were on the road again, heading back to the hotel for a shower, before heading out for dinner and then a well-deserved rest for the evening.

Molly fell asleep on the way about half an hour in and Parker was yawning continuously as he sorted through all his pictures.

"So, something quick and easy for dinner?"

Brennan nodded as she too stifled a yawn.

"Yes, I think that's best."

He smiled and looked back to the open road ahead of him.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Something I discovered; if you listen to Bones Episodes with head phones on you'll hear things you never knew you were missing, especially things Booth says under his breath and other conversations in the lab, it's amazing, I thought I knew every episode by heart, but with ear phones it's like watching for the first time.**


	225. Chapter 225

**Disclaimer – 226 times I've written this… is grating on my nerves, how about yours?**

**A/N – Ok skipping to the next day I think… yes it's now Wednesday in Australia.**

* * *

Brennan had made plans to go to sea world today, but after yesterday's long day, she decided to put it off till Thursday, instead they were going to go down to Broadwater beach and as a surprise for Booth they were going in a jet boat around the harbour.

She smiled as he knocked on the bathroom door to hurry Parker up.

"Come on Buddy, we want to avoid the crowds at the shops."

Brennan had told Parker secretly to take his time in the bathroom, their booking with Gold Coast Jet X wasn't until ten thirty and it was only just after nine now.

"I have a belly ache Dad!"

He called from the bathroom where he was sitting on the edge of the tub reading.

"Oh Buddy… do you want me to get you some lemon soda to calm for your stomach?"

Parker smiled.

"Nah its ok, it'll go soon."

Booth sighed.

"Ok, well sing out if you need anything."

Parker turned the page of his magazine.

"I will, thanks Dad."

Booth walked away and smiled at his daughter on the bed, flipping through her nursery rhyme book as if it answered the meaning of life.

"Daddy is Parker doing big stinkies?"

He smiled.

"Yeah Princess, why you need to go to?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not going in there."

Booth chuckled at the four year olds disgusted expression and walked out to the balcony where his girl was sipping at her second coffee.

"Parker's got an upset stomach, he might be a while."

She nodded and Booth found it a little odd she wasn't more concerned.

"Hmm I'll give him something for it when he comes out, probably all the excitement he's been having."

Booth furrowed his brow as she continued typing up an email to her Dad.

"You feeling ok?"

She looked up.

"Yes why, do I look ill?"

He sat down in the seat beside her and tilted his head.

"You seem a little… off."

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Booth looked into her mug wondering if it was just coffee.

"I dunno, normally if I tell you something is wrong with one of the kids you go all… overprotective Mom on them."

She raised her brows.

"Overprotective Mom?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, but now… I tell you Parker has a belly ache and you… it's like you... I dunno… don't care?"

She turned to him and lost all softness to her expression, she wondered if she had not done enough to prove how much she loved Parker, was he really questioning her emotions for him.

"Do… do you really think that? That I don't care?"

He sighed hearing the slightly elevated tone in her voice letting him know she was shocked and a little hurt.

"GOD NO!… that's why I'm asking if you're alright."

She searched his eyes and saw he truly wasn't questioning her feelings for their son but her lack over reaction.

"I'm fine, Parker already told me of his upset stomach, you telling me is not new news, I am totally aware of his situation."

Booth smiled slightly as her eyes ducked away.

"Temperance Brennan you are a terrible liar, what are you up to? He's in on it too isn't he? Does Molly know?"

She smiled; she wouldn't admit or deny anything but she knew he was onto them. He got up and walked back inside calling out to Parker.

"You can come out now Parks, your Mom told me what we're doing, let's go."

Parker rushed out of the bathroom, a shocked expression on his face.

"She told you?"

He looked up as his Mom walked in.

"You told him we were goi…"

He cut himself off and looked to his father.

"Haha, nearly…"

Booth smiled at his son's save.

"She didn't tell you, she wouldn't, you're just trying to trick me."

He looked back to his Mum who stood smiling and winked at him, letting him know he'd done the right thing.

* * *

Brennan looked down at her watch and smiled.

"Let's go, Molly shoes on please."

The four year old slid off the bed and pulled her sandals on that sat on the floor at the foot of her bed.

"Parker grab your hat off the table."

He smiled and walked over grabbing his camera as well.

"You can leave that, it will only get ruined."

He nodded and placed the camera back down.

"Booth?"

He turned to look at her and caught his hat mid-flight after she threw it him.

"Catch."

She smiled as he chuckled.

"Thanks Bones, so where to?"

She giggled.

"Nice try Booth but you'll find out soon enough."

They left the hotel suite and walked to the elevator. Brennan decided walking to the beach and marina would give them time on their return to dry out from what she was assured would be a very wet experience.

"Hat on your head please Molly, here's your sunglasses."

The four year old took both things from her mother. Queensland was very bright and glary and being out in the sun for a while made you squint unconsciously, trying to instinctively shield the sensitive cornea from heat and light.

The walk down to the Broadwater took fifteen minutes at a steady pace and as they approached the boat ramp, Booth awed.

"Oh! Tell me we are going on that."

He beamed at his girl; she was smiling at him and nodding.

"We're going on that."

Booth turned and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground ever so slightly and making her laugh.

"Boo… th put me down."

He lowered her and smiled, kissing her forehead and shaking his head amusement.

"You're the best Bones."

She smiled and blushed slightly.

"So you like it?"

"Ha, like it I… wow Bones."

She smiled and looked to Parker.

"So you're not upset we tried to fool you?"

She grinned.

"I could never be upset at you both for this, this gonna be… wow."

A man in a red ball cap walked over with a smile.

"You the Booths?"

They nodded.

"I'm Matt, It's a great day on the water, real calm, you picked a perfect day for this."

They smiled as he shook their hands.

"Let's get you all some life jackets and we can get going."

The jet boat was bright fire engine red with black and orange flames down the side. A padded bench seat with seat belts sat across the centre of the boat and two padded chairs sat at the control console.

They were handed four life vests and explained how to wear them and what to do in case of needing them.

Brennan squatted down in front of Molly and took her hands gently.

"Do you know what we're doing Baby?"

Molly looked at the boat and then back to her mother.

"Going on the water again?"

Brennan nodded.

"That's right, we're going in the boat, but this boat is really special."

"Why Mommy?"

She looked to the boat again, it didn't seem all that special to her, sure it was a pretty boat, but being pretty didn't make you special.

"Well this boat goes really, really fast, so it's a little bit bumpy, but we have seat belts see."

She pointed to the black belts lying on the cream coloured seats.

"And we're going to do lots of spins and turns, does that sound like fun?"

Molly was a little unsure but everyone else seemed pretty excited so she guessed it was ok and nodded.

"Mommy I don't wanna wear this, it's hot."

Brennan smiled as the four year old wriggled inside her large orange life jacket.

"Well you have to wear the vest Sweetheart, it's the rules, but don't worry, you'll be cool soon, because I bet we're gonna get splashed in the boat."

Molly peered into the bottom of the boat, trying to spot the water that she would splashed with, but it was dry and she frowned, thinking perhaps her Mummy was confused.

Matt walked over to them all from where he'd been tying off some rope at the front of the boat

"Ok so you all ready to climb in?"

Parker and Booth cheered, both excited as each other to get this morning underway, Brennan looked to Molly and winked at her encouragingly.

"Ready Baby?"

She nodded, smiling as she watched Parker climb over the side into the boat and then her Daddy scooped her up and placed her in the boat too, before he helped their Mummy in and then he joined them.

Matt positioned them on the seat Brennan, Molly, Booth and then Parker, this way the weight of each adult could help stop the kids from bouncing about too much.

"Ready?"

Four heads nodded and Matt started the engine.

* * *

Seven PM, Hodgins Estate.

Annie was down at the front gate talking to Knuckles when two girls about the same age approached.

"Hi"

Annie didn't recognize them and smiled politely.

"My name is Matilda and this is my sister Lilly, we were wondering if we could put a sign on your fence for our cat, she went missing yesterday and we…"

Annie smiled.

"I know where your cat is."

The girl's eyes widened.

"Really? Where?"

Annie gestured them toward the gate.

"She's in our tree, my Dad went to get a ladder, we think she's stuck, come on I'll show you."

The girls looked to each other, obviously concerned about entering a stranger's property, Matilda signed to her sister who was obviously deaf and Annie watched intrigued.

"Umm maybe we should go and get our parents."

Annie smiled.

"You can call them if you want, Knuckles has a phone in there."

Matilda raised her brows.

"Knuckles?"

Annie giggled.

"His real names Tyson."

Matilda looked to the man who was already holding the cell out.

"Are you sure?"

Annie nodded.

"Go ahead."

Matilda took the phone and smiled as she dialed. Lilly waited and smiled as a woman holding a baby walked down the drive way followed by three puppies and a pig. Annie looked over as Lilly tapped her gently, pointing to her and then the animals, Annie smiled and turned to her Mom who called out.

"Annie? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Mom, this is Matilda and Lilly, it's their cat up the tree they're just calling their parents to come down because they didn't want to come in because they don't know us."

Angela smiled.

"Smart girls."

Lilly bent down and petted the animals through the fence.

"That's Lilly, she's deaf and Matilda is on the phone, they came over to me and asked to put a sign up for their cat."

Matilda walked over and smiled, holding her hand out to what was obviously the girls Mom.

"Hi, I'm Matilda, my Dad and Mom are coming they won't be long, sorry to disturb your evening."

Angela waved her off.

"It's not a problem Sweetie, I'm Angela, this is Michael…"

She jostled her son in her arms.

"And obviously you've met Annie."

Matilda smiled and looked to Annie, who smiled back; these girls were different, something about them told Annie they were true in their behaviors.

"Wow you have a pig?"

Annie smiled.

"He's not ours, neither are the puppies, my… boyfriend went to Australia for a vacation and we're minding them, I have a cat, he's inside."

Matilda smiled.

"What school do you go to?"

Annie wrinkled her nose.

"Hoover middle school, what about you?"

"Kings Academy down the road they're teachers can sign, so my sister can go to."

Annie smiled.

"That's cool, my school doesn't do anything like that, at least I don't think they do."

A blue car rolled up into the drive and a blonde man and woman got out.

"Hi, we're so sorry about this, I'm Greg and this is my wife Janette, we're Tilly and Lil's parents."

Angela held her hand out again and shook each one.

"I'm Angela, my daughter Annie and son Michael, my husband Jack is bringing the ladder down to the tree that holds your cat hostage."

Greg smiled and shook his head.

"That cat is more trouble than…"

He trailed off lightheartedly and smiled at Tilly's scowl.

"Well come on in."

They all followed Angela in the puppies jumping at their feet and barking happily, while Jasper nudged their jean covered ankles.

* * *

Booth whooped and cheered as Matt spun the boat again, doing their second three hundred and sixty degree turn in the middle of the ocean.

Brennan watched his face and smiled, he was really getting a kick out the ride and so were the kids, even Molly's face had split into a grin that hadn't left her features.

She was glad she'd arranged this yesterday afternoon while he was showering, so far their holiday had been full of things for the kids and to a lesser extent her, he deserved a little something too, after all it was his vacation too.

"Hold on guys."

Matt called from over his shoulder as he sped toward another deserted beach inlet.

"Wooo!"

Parker looked to his Dad and laughed, he looked so happy and young, last time he saw him like this was when Bones asked him to marry her.

The boat revved up and skidded along the shore line, kicking up sand and water spray as they slid back out into the water and headed for South Stradbroke Island where they would have lunch and Matt was going to take them on a tree top walk, before heading back to Surfers Paradise for the afternoon.

* * *

Matilda and Lilly cheered as Jack brought their precious cat down from the tree.

"Ank ou, ank ou."

Tilly repeated in voice and with her hands in excitement as she took the white cat from its frightened position on Hodgins shoulder.

Greg held his hand out and smiled.

"Hey thanks buddy, how can I repay you?"

Hodgins waved him off.

"That's not necessary, really, I was happy to help the poor little thing out, I dunno how long she's been up there the puppies alerted us."

Greg shook the man's hand and smiled down at the dogs at his girl's feet.

"Well we're grateful, Lilly has been a little worked up without the silly critter."

Hodgins smiled.

"Well hopefully it'll be all better now."

They smiled and looked to the women chatting and Annie and the girls smiling as they pet the cat. Hodgins was pleased his daughter seemed at ease with these girls, her posture was relaxed and her fists weren't clenched as was the normal when he'd seen her with other kids in the street, she seemed to trust these two and he wondered what made them different.

Fifteen minutes later the two families parted ways Matilda commenting that perhaps they could hang out some time.

Angela smiled at her daughter as they all walked back up to the main house.

"Tilly and Lil seem nice?"

Annie looked up and smiled.

"Yes."

Angela nodded.

"Do you think you might like to hang out with them some time?"

Annie shrugged.

"Umm, maybe… if… if they can come here?"

Hodgins tugged his daughter's hair gently.

"Of course they can Kiddo, anytime."

Annie smiled and stepped up onto the porch as they entered the warmth of the house.

* * *

The Beach of South Straddy Island was pristine, pure white sand, crystal clear water and the bluest sky above. There were a few people on the beach and Molly was first to point out the little kangaroos on the grass dunes.

"Look."

Booth bent down behind his daughter to get to her eye level and smiled.

"Oh wow Princess; do you remember what that is?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Kangaroo."

Booth nodded and kissed her check proudly.

"That's right."

"They do lots of jumping Daddy and the lady sayed they pretend their tail is another leg so they don't fall over when they are eating."

Booth nodded listening as his daughter parroted the keeper at the zoo yesterday.

"What else did the lady say?"

Molly tilted her head and thought about the question a moment.

"Oh she sayed that a kangaroo is one of the only animals on the land that can't go backwards… like this Daddy."

Molly carefully and slowly took a couple of steps back and then stepped back toward her father again.

"Wow."

Molly nodded, also still impressed.

"She sayed that's why the kangaroo is on the monies, coz the people in charge of the country only want to go forward, but I don't know what that means."

Booth chuckled at the familiar statement from his two favourite girls. He hugged her tight and stood up; his little girl was going to be a brain too.

"Well done Baby!"

Brennan who had been listening, was very impressed with her daughter's knowledge and retention of facts, she smiled thinking Molly is as old as Parker was when he first started showing signs of trivial memory; she a knew a child who could remember little facts had a better ability to learn more complex things later and this thought thrilled the anthropologist to the core.

Parker was helping Matt set up a picnic and asking him a million questions about driving a boat and the speeds they were going, he was asking if he'd ever crashed or seen a crash, if he went in races, what was faster out of a dolphin and his boat and thing that thrilled the twelve year old most, was that Matt had answer for each and every question.

* * *

Annie raced to her room and loaded up her laptop she was quick to tell Parker of the new possible friends she had made, she told him how they met and how Lilly was deaf and that she would now like to learn sign language.

She knew Parker would be pleased for her, he always was. She explained how the girls went to Kings Academy and how she remembered he was talking about the school, she wondered if perhaps he was still interested in the school for their ninth year or possibly their eighth.

Annie was desperate to attend a school with kids like Matilda and Lilly; kids she felt safe with and the girls had told her that Kings was a great place to go and that they loved all their friends there.

She told him how she couldn't wait to introduce him and how her parents had told her that if she wanted to invite them over she could. She also expressed her apprehension at inviting them over, wondering how she would feel if they said no.

She signed off with hugs and kisses and wished him well, thanking him once again for the post card she had received yesterday from Sydney.

* * *

Lunch was simple, sandwiches and coffee or tea and juice or water, Brennan thought a nice glass of wine would have been lovely, but signs at the foot paths clearly stated alcohol was not permitted on the beach.

Matt talked to them about what part of the states they were from, it turned out he had family over there and in return he told them of a place up north they should visit called Paronella Park.

Parker and Molly awed over the fact that the little wallabies came so close to their picnic and Matt told them if they stay very still the little creature would come even closer.

"Are they dangerous?"

Brennan enquired.

"Nah, these little guys are fairly used to people, they generally hop away if there's a problem."

She nodded and turned to see both her kids lying bellies to the rug and imitating the royal guard with their stillness.

"So what's next?"

Matt smiled at the man across from him.

"Well…"

He glanced to Temperance ensuring it was now ok to pass on the relevant information; she nodded.

"Your fiancée tells me you don't mind a hike?"

Booth smiled.

"Ah yeah, haven't been on a one in quite some time though, it was one of the things that attracted me to being an Army Ranger, you know trekking and tracking."

Matt nodded and smiled.

"Well we have a small hike ahead of us, most of it is easy foot work the hardest part is a rope ladder climb up seven meters."

Booth grinned and then looked to Molly. Matt smiled.

"She'll be right, we can winch her up with a harness the littlies love it."

Booth nodded, still a little sceptical.

"And so where are we climbing too?"

Brennan smiled and spoke incredulously.

"Up Booth?"

He chuckled at her playfulness and knew he wouldn't be told anything more till they got there.

They packed up the picnic and loaded everything back into the boat and stowed it in the lock box, before heading off toward the sand dunes.

* * *

The bushland was beautiful, fresh air assaulted their senses and filled their lungs. It was cooler in the bush too, leaves crunched underfoot and twigs snapped, birds whistled their calls back and forth under the cover of thick foliage.

"So if you're careful and aware, you might see a few Koalas in the trees, look closely, they blend in really well to the silver of the gum tree's branches."

Matt would stop every now and then so they could look around, he pointed out a cluster of black tree trunks to the right.

"That's an 'iron bark' Aboriginal people used the sap of the iron bark to help cure tooth ache, biting down on the harden sap numbs the tooth and gum area and this allowed the tooth to be removed with minimal pain."

"Awesome."

Parker smiled.

"Can we try it? Not the tooth removing part, just the numbing bit?"

Matt smiled.

"Sorry mate, I'm not licensed to collect bush tucker or remedies and the iron barks on the Island are protected, to get to the sap, I'd have to remove the bark and cut into the tree itself."

Parker wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, ok, I don't wanna hurt the tree anyways."

Booth chuckled; he was becoming more Temperance Brennan every day.

Molly trotted along happily, she was a real little nature lover and had always enjoyed being outdoors, this was no different, she stopped to look at the bugs and the various plants, all the while not touching a thing.

"Mommy, Daddy look a dinosaur."

She pointed to the side of the path by a grey moss covered boulder.

Matt looked over and smiled.

"Wow great looking Molly, you found a goanna."

She smiled at the name of the animal and looked back at the giant lizard sunning himself in a sunbeam, he was looking very relaxed.

The goanna was dark grey in colour with cream coloured speckled stripes on his body; he looked very much like the ground beneath him.

Brennan squinted her eyes.

"He is alive right?"

She looked to Matt after not being able to discern any movement.

"Yup, he's alive, still warming up I'd say or by the looks of his belly maybe he just ate something a little too big."

Brennan smiled, glad they hadn't stepped in on him devouring some small furry creature, she knew it was the circle of life, but she doubted Molly would see it that way.

The goanna flicked his forked tongue out and tasted the air, sensing the fact he was being watched.

"Can they bite?"

Matt nodded at the twelve year old.

"Sure can Mate, he can take a good chunk out of you, goanna's are venomous too, so you have to be careful."

Parker nodded, looking at the lizard from a respectful distance.

They watched him for a moment or two before continuing on.

"Come on not far now."

* * *

**Please review. Goanna on my profile, he's just a baby compared to some of the ones I've seen around my area.**


	226. Chapter 226

**Disclaimer – Just another day… lol I sound like Eeyore.**

**A/N – Let us continue?**

* * *

They all stood at the bottom of a gentle swaying rope ladder, a mesh harness hung beside it on a pulley system connected to the wooden and rope bridge above them.

"Are we going up there?"

Parker beamed at the thought, while Matt chuckled and nodded.

"We sure are dude, you wanna climb up first?"

Parker looked to his parents for permission and grinned when they agreed.

"Yeah thanks."

Matt secured a safety line to Parker in case he slipped or got tired and then sent him up on his way.

"One step at time alright, no rush."

Parker nodded and began, smiling the whole way up to the top. He stopped a little over half way and said his hands were sore but continued on nonetheless, until he reached the top.

Standing up he disconnected the safety rope and waved down at his family.

"I did it!"

"Well done Buddy."

Booth went up next so he could help Molly when she was winched to the top.

"Mommy I not wanna climb up there, it's scary."

Brennan smiled.

"Well that's ok Baby, because you're not going to climb, see this seat?"

She pointed and watched her daughter nod.

"You get to ride in that."

Molly raised her brows and smiled.

"Is it fun?"

Bones nodded.

"It sure is, you just get to sit there and be pulled up to the top, we all have to climb."

"Why does you not sit in the seat too Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Because we're all too big."

Molly made a little 'o' of comprehension with her lips and looked to Matt who addressed her quietly.

"Alright Gorgeous, let's get you all strapped in and up to your Dad."

Brennan lifted her daughter to the seat and watched Matt carefully as he fastened the belts and clips into position tugging them to ensure security.

"Ok, you ready to go up?"

Molly nodded a little unsurely and looked to her Mommy for reassurance and confidence.

"Hold on Baby and just look up at Daddy ok?"

She nodded, tilting her head back to see her father and brother smiling down and waving at her.

Matt pulled the rope and Molly gasped at the first motion.

"It's ok Baby, look up at Daddy."

"Hey Molly?"

She smiled up as her brother called out.

"Look up there Molly, see the Koala."

Molly looked to where her brother was pointing; unaware he was side tracking her while Matt winched her up.

"Where Parka?"

"Over there."

Matt spared a glance at the trees and smiled as he realised Parker was making the sighting up for his sister's benefit.

"Your kids get on well."

Brennan smiled and briefly looked to him, before setting her sights back on her daughter.

"Yes, they have little disagreements, but I'm thankful I've never had to break up a real fight."

Matt smiled.

"I have a son and daughter at home, honestly sometimes you'd think they were gunna kill each other the way they carry on."

"Are they close in age?"

Matt nodded.

"Yeah seventeen months apart, Paul is older, he just loves stirring her up and she bites every time."

Brennan nodded and watched her daughter touch down on the foot bridge.

"Woo yay Molly!"

She clapped and cheered for her daughter as Booth released her from the harness.

Brennan and Matt climbed up lastly, both Parker and Molly stepping forward and hugging their Mom when she got her footing.

Brennan beamed at the welcome she got, smiling down and hugging them both before looking to Booth and beaming at him.

Booth chuckled, he loved the look of surprise she always had when her kids showed her such unwavering affection. He knew it still stunned her a little, which made it all the more sweeter to witness.

"Ok, so we're basically just going to follow the bridge."

Matt clipped the kids onto the bridges safety line and offered a safety rope to their parents too, Brennan accepted, knowing especially for Parker he would feel less childish if she also had the attachment, Booth on the other hand went without.

The view was amazing from their tree top walk; some trees were small enough that they literally passed over the top, others they walked directly between branches, getting close to wild life and some animal homes, including a possum hollow. They saw some abandoned nests, Matt explaining that storms in the area last week brought damaging winds, making birds leave their homes in unsteady trees and look for something more stable.

"Look, down there."

Matt pointed and whispered quietly.

"That is what we call a 'Mob' of kangaroos."

Directly beneath them was a group of six red kangaroos, Matt pointed out four females and two males until he spotted a seventh.

"See the lightest female, look on her belly, she has a joey."

Parker and Molly squatted down so they could see past the barriers properly; Brennan and Booth looked directly over the top watching the roos tear shreds off young saplings.

"Wow… I wish I had my camera."

Matt grinned and opened his back pack, removing a disposable camera he handed it to the twelve year old.

"Here use this, it has a new roll, you can take it when you're done, you've got twenty four snaps you can take."

Parker smiled.

"Re… really? Are you sure?"

Matt nodded.

"Sure I'm sure, I told your Mum best not to bring a camera, because most of them get damaged and I'm a little tired of buying new ones for people, so now I have warnings on my web site and pamphlets, but I always carry a disposable."

Parker looked to his Mom for permission to use the camera offered to him.

"That's very kind of you, I didn't even think to get a disposable, we will reimburse you the cost."

"Nah never mind, I get a discount here on the island because I develop so much film, so it's cool."

* * *

They walked for an easy hour, stopping to take pictures every now and then, before Matt led them to a viewing platform over a stream; so crystal clear that even from their height the fish swimming in it, could be seen.

"What sort of fish are they Matt?"

He looked to Brennan and smiled.

"Freshwater bream there would also be some flathead in there and possibly eel tailed catfish, though the freshwater numbers are dropping for some reason."

"Are people allowed to catch them?"

He looked to Parker and shook his head.

"Not now, there's a zero fishing tolerance in this stream, because of the dropping numbers, you get caught fishing here and you'll get a hefty fine."

Parker took a couple of pictures and they moved on. Brennan smiled as Parker fell back in line with her and took her arm excitedly.

"It's so different here, even the trees feel different don't you think?"

Parker enquired gently to her.

Booth smiled hearing the question.

Brennan had to admit Australia was strangely different despite the similarities. The sun was brighter and the air clearer and somewhat cleaner, it was easier to breathe deeply in Australia.

The heat was different too, stickier, wetter possibly, it was hard to pin point but Brennan knew as they headed up the coast the humidity would get higher and the temperature hotter earlier.

They listened to the sounds of nature around them, compared to Yosemite and it's forest, the bush here on Stradbroke Island was noisier, birds were louder, lorikeets and whip birds, curlews and finches all added to the cacophony of sound, cicadas and crickets also put in their shrill calls.

"Do you like it though?"

He grinned.

"Yes, I love it here, it's kinda peaceful huh?"

Brennan nodded and they continued their walk again.

"Daddy, does all the birdies not care that we is walking through their homes."

He looked down to his daughter and smiled at her curious enquiry.

"I don't know Princess, what do you think?"

She raised her brows.

"I fink we is a bit rude, we're not even asking if we can come in."

He smiled.

"Well would you like to knock on the next tree we go we walk through?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes that would be better Daddy, better manners."

Matt chuckled; he didn't think he'd ever heard a cuter request or a more thoughtful one.

True to his word, Booth lifted his daughter to reach the thick bough to their left.

"Ok Princess, knock."

She fisted her hand and rapped three times gently on the branch the thickness not allowing for much sound.

Strangely enough two medium sized Galas sat in a hollowed out branch just to the right and both looked down at Molly's knocking noise as her father placed her back on the bridge.

One Gala made a curious garbled noise and Molly took it has her cue to ask her question.

"Scuse me, we would like to walk in your home, is it ok? We won't mess it up I promise."

The second Gala made the same noise as the first and then screeched in a low tone.

"Thank you very much, we hope you have a good day birdies."

She looked to her parents, brother and Matt.

"They sayed we can go in, but no touching nothing, this is not our stuff."

Each of them smiled and followed the four year old as she walked along with real purpose now, eager to get through the home of their hosts and not outstay their welcome.

Booth turned back and smiled at his fiancée who was beaming at her daughter's behaviour. He shook his head and chuckled.

"She is so you, it's not even funny."

Booth could imagine a young Temperance Brennan acting in the much the same way as Molly just had, she had once told him that her only real friends as small child were the animals she befriended, stray dogs, a cat, even a bird with twine wrapped around his leg. She had told him her trust of animals was far greater than her trust of humans, even before her parents and brother and deserted her.

Brennan smiled and blushed a pretty pink at Booth's words, watching as her daughter turned and waved to the Galas thanking them once more for their hospitality.

* * *

Annie crawled into bed at ten PM, her parents standing beside her bed as she slid down and got comfortable.

Angela stepped forward first and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Night Sweetie."

"Night Mom."

She smiled and hugged her Mom loosely, kissing her cheek.

Hodgins stepped forward as Angela stepped back.

"Night Kiddo, sleep tight."

"Night Dad."

He kissed her forehead as he did every night and smiled down lovingly as he pulled the covers up to her chin. She hugged him around his neck and returned his 'I love you' with a smile.

Her parents left the room, closing the door gently after flicking the light off. Annie rolled over and slid her hand under her pillow where the postcard from Parker was, she placed her hand over it and smiled feeling an unexplainable connection to her boyfriend despite his distance from her.

She turned the key of her carrousel and let the music soothe her to sleep.

* * *

They reached the end of the tree top board walk and had a selection of three ways to get down, a single fireman type pole, abseil or a rope ladder, all three choices ensured wild animals couldn't climb up onto the bridge and hurt themselves getting down.

"I wanna use the fireman pole."

Brennan winced and looked at the drop, Booth seeing her concern of 'what if he couldn't hold on'.

"What about abseiling Bud?"

Parker shook his head.

"Nah, I wanna try this."

"Mommy I don't wanna go down yet."

Brennan turned to her daughter while Booth walked over to his son.

"Hey how about you go abseiling Pal?"

The twelve year old frowned.

"Wha… why Dad? I wanna go on that."

Booth leaned down and whispered.

"I think you should go abseiling Parks, it would put your Mom at ease."

Parker looked over to his Mom and sighed, he never wanted to be the cause of stressing her out.

"Ok, can I go by myself though?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Buddy."

Parker smiled and nodded.

"It's ok."

"No we have to go down and get back to the boat so we can go back to the shops."

Molly huffed, she had enjoyed walking through all the birdie homes, knocking and asking them for entry, seeing all the animals as they looked down over the side of the walk way.

Booth was first to abseil down, showing Parker what to do and Molly that there was nothing to it.

Parker would need to copy his father's actions, propelling himself off the narrow wooden height counter that ran from under the ledge of the walk way down to the ground.

"See how your Dad is pushing off gently from the wood?"

Parker nodded as he leaned over and watched.

"Yeah why does he do it, can't he just drop down?"

Matt shook his head.

"Nope, need you to push off a little too; we don't want the rope here, getting caught between these planks…"

Parker looked the wooden planks of wood they were standing on.

"If that happens, its gunna be hard to pull a dead weight on a taught rope out and the rope will begin to fray, so little pushes."

Parker nodded, thinking perhaps abseiling was cooler than the fire pole.

"Is that height thing so you can see how far you have to go?"

Again Matt smiled, this was a smart kid.

"Sure is, some people don't like looking down, so the heights written on the wood there help to guide people down, as general rule, you'll need to push off at every metre and you'll need to push off at least six times."

Parker nodded, smiling as his Dad touched down and unlinked himself off the rope and got out of the harness, sending it back up.

* * *

"Woo, this is so cool!"

Parker called excitedly as he pushed off for the second time and chuckled, making his parents and Matt laugh at his antics.

"Concentrate Buddy…"

Booth called up in amusement.

"You don't want to miss your footing."

Parker's focus returned and he pushed off for the final time, touching the ground and cheering again.

"Well done Buddy."

Brennan smiled as father and son high fived each other, before Booth helped said son out of the equipment.

* * *

Molly was next down and then Brennan, she smiled bashfully knowing she would slap her partner down the bottom for staring at her butt in the harness, she could simply feel his eyes on her.

Matt followed lastly, using the rope ladder after pulling the harness in and tying it off to prevent anything chewing on it or the weather from damaging the cords.

"Ok, it's just a short walk down to the beach and back we go, we'll pass some public restrooms if you want them on the way.

"Parker nodded."

"Yes please, I was gonna ask if there were toilets somewhere."

Brennan had been cringing at the thought of Parker saying he was gonna ask if there was somewhere he could pee, but she was pleased he used the correct term and asked for the toilets, she mentally reminded herself to praise him later.

The walk was very short, fifteen minutes and they could smell and hear the ocean. A red bricked building marked the restrooms and they all branched off, Brennan and Molly to one side and the male portion of their group to the other side.

Brennan was pleased to note the cleanliness of the bathroom in the bush, cream tiled floors free of debris and water, a vanity that was the same, full soap dispensers and a paper towel dispenser. There were four cubicles each with lockable doors, plenty of toilet paper and a hook on the door for bags, towels or whatever else a person may be holding.

"Ok Baby."

Brennan lined the toilet seat with paper and lifted Molly to sit on it carefully.

"Mommy why does you that with the paper?"

She smiled.

"Its cleaner Baby, it's ok to sit on the seat at home and places you know, but you should always be careful when you're not sure how clean it is, so this helps to stop you sitting on nasty germs."

Molly nodded in comprehension and held her hand out for some toilet paper.

* * *

"So you and Temperance are getting married?"

Booth smiled as the two men waited for Parker and the girls outside.

"Yeah, October this year."

Booth beamed at the thought, making Matt chuckle.

"You're excited."

He nodded.

"I can't wait man, I cannot wait."

"You known her a while?"

Booth scoffed.

"Yeah, seven years."

"Ha wow."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, we've been together a year next month."

Matt smiled.

"Congratulations Mate."

Booth smiled and shook the hand offered to him.

"Thanks… thanks a lot."

Matt smiled he could see how happy the man in front of him was, this was obviously something he wanted.

"So how'd you propose?"

Booth chuckled this time.

"I didn't… she did, best damn day of my life, never thought it would happen you know, she's always been so against marriage and then BAM! Outta nowhere, she asks me."

Matt couldn't help but smile at the romantic story.

"Obviously you said yes."

Booth remembered back to the day and how he hesitated.

"Yeah, after I realised she wasn't joking and she meant it… I jumped at it, I mean… she's everything to me and I've loved her for as long as I've known her there was no way in hell I was gonna say no, you know."

Matt nodded, thinking about his own wife of four months pregnant at their home.

"Yeah I know."

Booth smiled.

"You're married."

He pointed to the wedding band on Matt's finger.

"Yup, four months ago, best day of my life, till she said we're having a baby, now she's pregnant with our third."

Booth grinned.

"HEY! Congratulations Pal, well done."

Matt nodded.

"Thanks, I can't wait to meet the little guy… or girl you know, I just think about it all the time, Danni's been pretty sick with morning sickness and stuff, she hasn't been able to work so…"

Booth sympathised.

"That sucks, but it'll be worth it right?"

Matt smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… you bet."

Parker strolled out and smiled.

"There's no taps."

Booth smiled at his son.

He had noticed the lack of faucets in the restroom and worked out the water from the tap was censor operated.

"You gotta wave your hand in front of the red light Pal."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah I figured it out, so weird though, I haven't seen taps like that before."

Matt smiled.

"Water saving Matey, we're pretty big on water conservation over here, this part of the country either gets too much rain or none at all, so we save what we have the best way we can."

* * *

Angela and Hodgins went back down stairs to watch a little TV before bed.

"So I was thinking maybe we could have Matilda and Lily and their parents over for something?"

Hodgins smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… or maybe we should let Annie make friends in her own time, you know we don't want to force her into an uncomfortable situation?"

Angela nodded, she hadn't thought about it like that, she was just desperate for her daughter to be happy with friends she could be herself around and let her guard down.

"Maybe she can invite them over on the weekend, watch a movie or something?"

He nodded again.

"You know I have a feeling she's going to ask us if she change schools."

Angela nodded.

"Yeah I felt that too, though I think it will be dependent on Parker."

Hodgins smiled knowing his daughter wouldn't leave Hoover if Parker didn't leave too; his girl wasn't ready to leave the first person to ever befriend her and treat her like a human.

"Well Brennan and Booth said Parker's being talking about Kings Academy for a few months, so perhaps they can both get early admission, both of them have fantastic grades."

Angela nodded remembering the conversation also.

"Yeah, maybe I'll email Bren, see what she and Booth are planning, I know she has a meeting with the principal when they return, she wanted some information, maybe I can tag along."

"Yeah."

Hodgins thought it was great idea the more information they had the better they'd be able to deal with the situation should it come up.

"Well what say we grab the computer and do a little surfing the school website?"

Angela smiled, jumping up to grab her laptop from the kitchen where she'd had it last.

* * *

The ride back on the boat was a mixture of fast and slow, Matt took them past all the multi-million dollar mansions on the water front. Huge white homes on cliffs, with large yachts at their private jetties, million dollar house boats or apartment blocks that literally hung out over the Broadwater.

"Wow! Look at that one."

Parker pointed to a house that was a mass of glass windows and tall palm trees.

"Yeah imagine the poor person who has to clean all those windows."

Matt smiled.

"That particular house, lost half its windows in the last hail storm a few years back, but they put them all back in again."

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah well money doesn't buy sense does it?"

Matt nodded and raised his brows in full agreement.

"Alright Booth, you're up."

The agent smiled and looked to Bones for conformation.

"Huh? I'm driving?"

Matt motioned him up and smiled as the man in front of him got visibly excited.

Booth unbuckled and stood up, bending to kiss his fiancée hard on the lips before stepping up to the navigation console.

Matt gave him a brief run down on the boat and how to follow the radar and they were off, speeding through the water at eighty five kilometres an hour, Booth was whooping and cheering while his son was clearing egging him on, Molly the adrenalin junkie she seemed to be sat with a huge grin on her face once more, nodding furiously when her Mommy asked if she was ok.

Booth steered the boat into the jetty, looking back at his family and laughing at the fact they were wettest they'd been in the entire trip.

Matt patted his back and smiled.

"You became an FBI agent to drive cars fast didn't you?"

Booth chuckled.

"And the guns Matt and the guns."

They all said their good byes and thank yous, Brennan insisting Matt take some money for the camera he'd given Parker, they got a group shot, taken by the kid hired to keep the jetty clean and said their final goodbyes before heading back slowly toward the Australis.

* * *

**Please review. Galas Molly spoke to are on my profile.**

**PS, next chapter might be an hour or so late, I have an appointment to go to.**


	227. Chapter 227

**Disclaimer – I got no money, so I can't pay anyone, so don't sue me because… well you can't get blood out of stone.**

**A/N – So… I have no idea how to start this chapter… shopping, relaxing arvo by the pool, jump to dinner or perhaps the next day…. Hmmm… excuse me while I ponder…**

* * *

They walked around Surfers Paradise Central drying out and talking about their adventure. Booth's smile hadn't left his face since driving the boat and Brennan found his boyish excitement endearing; she was glad she had organised the day for him; he deserved it and so much more in her eyes.

"Oh look coffee."

Bones pointed to the small café in between two larger shops, she hadn't had coffee since this morning at the hotel and her body was craving it.

Booth smiled at the pleading tone in her voice, he led her and his family over, smiling when she handed him the credit card.

"The usual?"

She smiled and nodded and she and the kids sat on a bench outside.

"Please."

He nodded and looked to the kids.

"Drinks?"

Molly shook her head.

"No fanks Daddy."

"Can I get water please Dad?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Water is a definite yes Buddy."

Parker smiled and yawned seconds after Molly the combination of sun, surf and bush walking making tiredness set in early.

Brennan watched Booth walk into the shop, she loved the board shorts he was in, low riding on his slim hips and hanging down to about his knees, she had bought them for him a while ago after seeing his older ones had grease on them from where he used them to work on the car. These were blue and white with surf boards on them and made his legs seem darker than usual, he coupled it with a white polo and generally thongs, but he currently sported some black canvas slip-ons with some brand name on the rubber sole.

Parker was dressed in a similar fashion, though his shirt was blue and his shorts red and blue. She looked to Molly's attire and then her own, smiling when she realised for the first time they all pretty much matched.

Molly wore little blue and white board shorts with a blue shirt and Brennan herself was wearing board shots of multiple blues and white singlet top with a white three quarter sleeved cheese cloth shirt over the top, buttons opened.

"What are you smiling about Bones?"

She looked up having not realised Booth had returned with their drinks.

"Oh ah…"

He handed her the coffee.

"Thank you. I was just thinking how we all match in our attire."

Booth looked at them all, Parker chuckling as he did the same.

"That's cool."

She smiled at Parker's amused tone. Booth remembered a conversation he'd had on the quiet with Angela a few years back, when Gormogon had just made his first appearance. Angela had asked if he and Bones call each other before they leave their apartments so they can co-ordinate their outfits or if they just shop together, he hadn't understood until noticing they both wore jeans, sneakers and a khaki jacket over the top of a dark shirt. Since then he had found it amusing that their wardrobes seemed to frequently mirror each-others.

"Well great minds think alike."

She smiled and sipped at her coffee, delighting the caffeine filled buzz she got.

"Oh that's good, thank you."

Booth smiled and sat beside her, leaning in slightly he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek and winked when she blushed at him.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."

Parker looked into his bottle of water and smiled, hearing his parents speak those words so freely made him want to scream in happiness, he was still so happy they were finally together.

Molly slid off the bench seat and walk around to her Mummy, she situated herself between her mother's knees, forearms and elbows resting on her thighs and looking up with big blue eyes.

Brennan looked down and smiled.

"Hey Baby, what's the matter?"

Molly shrugged.

"Nufing."

Brennan tilted her head at her daughter and watched her watching her.

"You sure?"

The four year old nodded and stepped a little closer, resting her cheek to her Mum's abdomen. She smiled when her Mummy's fingers ran through her hair softly, pulling at the curls gently.

Brennan felt her daughter sigh and relax against her, her weight dropping down and causing her to tense her thighs so her daughter wouldn't hit the ground.

"You want some cuddles?"

Molly shrugged and caused her Mum to smile as she handed her coffee to Booth and pulled her into her lap.

"Up you get Baby."

Molly snuggled in and smiled, clutching at her Mom's side and resting her cheek to her chest. Booth handed back the coffee and they simply sat and relaxed quietly together.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins thought the school looked brilliant, Hodgins especially liked the uniforms and felt having to dress the same as your peers, was actually confidence building as there was no competition over who dressed better and wore the more expensive brands.

The school had a number of academic groups, debate team, mathletes, school news team they also had after school programs and vacation groups and camps. Sport teams were high up there too, with swim club, lacrosse, hockey and track teams, plus basketball.

Angela was impressed with the buddy support program and peer support groups run by the older kids. There was a zero bully policy and once a week teachers and students held an open and honest forum in the auditorium to discuss issues that may have arisen.

"This sounds wonderful Hodgie; I think going here would be really good for her."

Jack nodded, he wanted his daughter happy and he felt that if she wanted to change schools, this would definitely be the way to go.

It wasn't the cheapest of schools, but you couldn't put a price on happiness and it seemed the school was definitely earning a reputation for teaching excellence.

"Well, see if you can tag along with Brennan and then as the school year end gets closer, I guess we can bring it up with her if she doesn't say anything beforehand."

Angela nodded and continued to peruse the other pages of the schools extensive website. Photos, scores, videos and a virtual tour of the school all heightened Angela's desire for her daughter to attend this institution. She read through some of the parent's testimonials about their kid's wellbeing and test results and then she read some of the kid's letters speaking of how much they loved coming to school and joining programs so they can hang out with their friends.

* * *

The family did a little more shopping, Brennan ducking into a chemist to grab another tube of sunscreen and a packet of disposable razors for Booth after he complained his one was blunt already.

Parker stopped, looking in a second hand bookstore with paper backs for ten cents out the front, he smiled as his Mum started to rifle through the sale bin too.

Booth smiled and rolled his eyes, deciding to give them five minutes before moving them along, he knew if he didn't keep on them they could be occupied for hours. He chuckled seeing his fiancée was already in the process of stacking the books neatly as she went through them.

Molly awed over some little sun dresses on sale and Booth walked in with the credit card and got her one with hibiscus flowers all over it. It was peach and white in colour with frills on the sleeves and hem at her knees. The dress had a form fitting bodice then flowed down into a loose 'A-line' skirt. She loved it and promised to be extra careful in it.

He also got his son some soft material slides, similar to thongs but with one strap across the top instead of between his blister prone toes. They were two for twenty, so he got a white pair and a black pair thinking that would enable him to wear them with almost anything.

Walking back to the book store he asked his son and fiancée if they had found anything, both shook their heads, but the books which were once a complete mess were now sitting spines up so the titles could be read and were in perfect straight lines. He laughed and shook his head, knowing that she had no idea she'd just cleaned their stands for them.

"Alright come on then; let's go, before you clean the whole shop."

She frowned.

"I don't know what tha…"

She smiled suddenly seeing the neat rows in front of her and nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

Reaching the food strip they slowed down, looking in the windows of dark restaurants yet to open they read the menus trying to decide on what they would get later for dinner and decided to come back and visit the 'Sushi Choo Choo train'.

* * *

They spent a couple of hours by the pool, before heading up to the room to get ready for dinner.

Brennan smothered the after sun gel onto her face before applying a little makeup.

"Do you mind if I shower while you do that?"

She smiled.

"No, I'm almost done."

Booth stripped down, smiling as he felt her gaze on him.

"Like what you see Bones?"

She looked to his smiling reflection in the mirror and raised her brows.

"You know I do."

Booth felt himself blush and smiled as he heard her giggle.

"What?"

She put the lid on her lip balm and turned to face him, seductively leaning back against the vanity and allowing her eyes to wander his naked body.

"Nothing… Just pink is a good colour for you."

Booth rolled his eyes, placing his hand under the shower spray and flicking the water at her. He chuckled at her yelp.

"Booth!"

She whined playfully and covered her face, missing him disappear into the shower cubicle.

* * *

Molly loved sushi but this time round she was far more interested in the actual toy train that moved around restaurant with plates of sushi on it.

Parker enjoyed picking his varieties off the train carriages too, smiling as his sister giggled and pointed to the one she wanted him to grab for her. They were also able to watch the rolls and inari being made right there in the middle of the restaurant.

"He's so fast, how he chops the ingredients."

They watched him roll a chicken teriyaki and snow pea shoots and then cut it quickly into bite size pieces, plate it up on three separate plates, before putting each one on an empty train carriage.

"We should try making sushi at home one day."

Parker smiled at his mum and nodded.

"Yeah that'd be cool."

Booth smiled; to him nothing was better than his whole family in the kitchen working together on the meals they would eat. He truly felt it helped them all bond.

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip, dri…_

_It stopped he smiled knowing she must have woken up to the same noise only she beat him up. He had heard her pad back into the room and sigh._

Booth frowned as he listened to her stumble and felt her knock the bed, he opened his eyes as she hissed.

"Bones?"

In the darkness he watched as she sat at the end of the bed and pulled her knee up to her chest, holding her foot and rocking.

"Bones what are you doi…"

He chuckled thinking she was laughing and trying to silence herself. Flicking the lamp on, he hoped the kids would stay asleep and crawled down to the end of the bed.

"Bon…"

She looked up with a pained expression and tears in her eyes.

"Oh… hey Bones… Oh Baby no don't cry, wha… what happened?"

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched her roll to the side and felt her bury her face in his neck. Holding her tightly he caressed her back.

"Hey, shhh…"

His mind thought back to everything that had happened in the last two minutes and he drew his own conclusions. Pulling her hands gently from her foot he winced at the blood.

"Oh jeez Bones…"

Scooping her up and carrying her into the bathroom, he closed the door and turned light on.

He placed her on the vanity and kissed her forehead as once again she brought her knee up to her chest and held her toes tightly to stop the incredible stinging sensation from breaking a nail well past the skin line and the monumental ache from trauma to the bone.

"You kicked the bed?"

She nodded biting down onto her lip to stifle her moans; Why did kicking the corner of the wall or the bed always have to hurt so much and why did Murphy's law always dictate that you kick it the hardest when you had to be the quietest.

"Oh Baby."

He gently pulled her hand away again and looked to her bloodied middle two toes; bruising up already.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a second."

He left the bathroom and went out to the fridge, removing a few ice cubes and the little bottle of Vodka; he switched the lamp off and went back to the bathroom.

His heart broke seeing the single tear run down her cheek; he closed the door and grabbed a face washer from the top of the shower. She watched him place the ice cubes in the still damp cloth and then he cracked the small bottle of alcohol he'd brought in and handed it to her.

"Have a drink."

She took the bottle and gave a small smile as he brushed the rolling tear from her face.

"Do you think it's broken?"

Despite never having a broken toe, she knew this wasn't it, she instinctively knew this pain wasn't equivalent to a broken bone and shook her head, now hissing as the burning alcohol made its way down her throat.

Booth felt bad for his girl, he'd give anything to take the pain from her, he knew she was trying to stay quiet for the sake of keeping the kids asleep, she knew they would worry for her if they were awake, Molly would no doubt get stressed and upset seeing her Mummy in pain and Parker would not only get increasingly protective, but he'd also be upset and feel guilty that he couldn't make her feel better, he was truly like his father in that respect.

"Have another sip and then we'll wash the blood off ok and see what's happening."

She nodded tightly and took the liquid courage, knowing the water was sure to sting like crazy.

Booth warmed the tap water slightly knowing that colder was better than too warm and filled the sink halfway once the plug was in place. He lifted her foot ever so gently and submerged it, smiling slightly as she took another swig of the Vodka.

Booth watched the water turn pink and swished it around gently to clean her toes.

"Ok Babe, let's see what damage you've done huh."

She nodded as he drained the sink and her foot was once again revealed. Booth winced at the two broken nails half way down each of her little toes, both of them holding a bluish tinge to the knuckles and a red blood line under the nail where the skin had been torn.

"Oh Bones, sandals for you tomorrow, if you can walk on it."

She looked up saddened and shocked.

"I'll be fine."

Said a little more like a question instead of the statement he was sure she was aiming for. Reaching out he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"We'll see huh, but I think you should ice it tonight."

Nodding she picked up the face cloth wrapped ice cubes and wondered how she would stop the bed sheets from getting wet.

She watched as he opened a small box on the vanity and removed the clear shower cap, he placed the cloth inside it and tied it off.

"Ok, that should do it."

She smiled at his practicality in the moment and lowered her eyes as her mind supplied the motto 'Rangers lead the way'.

"Do you think you can walk?"

She nodded.

"Yes, it's not broken."

He nodded and helped her slide down gently onto her uninjured foot, before slowly putting weight on the heel of her injured one. She grabbed the make shift ice pack and with his help, hobbled back out to their bed.

* * *

Wednesday was a little different at the Jeffersonian, today along with a triple murder to solve the lab was playing host to a group of forty eight year six students.

Cam groaned as she listened to them laughing and talking loud enough to wake the dead. She was glad that Brennan wasn't here the decision to allow the school in had not been Cams to make the order had come from on high and she was powerless to stop it. She had tried in vain to keep the lab out of the tour telling those up higher on that ladder that there was risk of any evidence being contaminated and the platform being mistreated or equipment being broken, but it had all fallen on deaf ears.

She rubbed her temples as she heard Wendell telling someone 'don't touch that' and someone else to 'put that down'.

Angela sat in her office with the door locked as she waited out the storm, times like this she had a deeper appreciation of Annie and Parker and their orderly behavior and ability to listen and take directions well the kids currently filling the lab were loud and so totally hyped up that they were downright unruly.

She smiled thinking that if Brennan were here this never would have gone ahead.

There was a knock at the door.

"NO! GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT COMING IN!"

Annie frowned, feeling a lump rise in her throat.

"Mom? What did I do?"

Angela jumped up and ran to the door, unlocking it and pulling her sad faced daughter into her arms.

"Oh Sweetie no, I'm sorry, I've had… little gremlins bashing on my door all day and I thought…"

Annie looked up with still fearful eyes. Angela kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly again.

"I wasn't talking to you Honey; I thought it was them… again."

Annie relaxed as she heard the door lock again.

"You're early today."

"I got the early bus because it was late."

Angela took a second to think about that and smiled.

"Right well there's a doughnut over there on the table from your Dad, why don't you start your homework and we can leave here a little earlier I hope."

Annie smiled at the jelly filled treat and walked over reminding herself to thank her father when she saw him.

* * *

Morning light was quick to arrive and Booth was first to wake, he got up and moved to the bathroom, before walking back out and starting the kettle for a coffee.

His kids were still sound asleep and he was grateful, he looked to his fiancée and the frown on her face and wondered if she was in pain. Gently he removed the sheet from her foot and checked out her toes. They didn't look as bad in the morning sun and the swelling had gone down and the bruising was out. He shook his head thinking about how hard she must have stubbed her foot; irrationally he felt anger toward the bed for injuring his girl and causing her to cry. He lifted the now warmed face cloth and took it back into the bathroom, returning a moment later to find her awake and watching him.

"Hey Babe."

She smiled as he came and sat beside her in the hollow of her waist.

"How you feeling?"

She shrugged as he gently stroked back the fringe on her forehead.

"Guess we'll find out when I get up."

He smiled.

"You want a coffee?"

She nodded and sat up slowly, dreading what was to come next.

* * *

He knocked on the door and then used the key card to enter.

"Daddy!"

Molly shouted excitedly as her father walked back into the room.

"Hey Princess are you ready to go?"

The four year old nodded and smiled.

"Great, where's your Momma."

"Outside drinking the stinky stuff."

Booth chuckled and placed the ice pack he'd gotten from the front desk on the bed, he figured Bones could ice her toes on the way to Sea World, since she insisted on still going.

He poked his head out onto the balcony and smiled at Parker who was playing doctor in his own way, though he was more about making his Mum feel better rather than focusing on taking away a pain he knew he couldn't.

With her foot in his lap, he was gently stroking his fingertips over the top of her foot. He'd learned about endorphin release through massage from his weekend hockey coach and been told it was helpful with pain, Booth assumed he was giving it a go to help his Mum.

The frown that had been on her brow since before she woke was gone and Booth smiled at his son who looked up at him.

"You putting her to sleep Pal?"

Parker smiled as his Dad stepped behind his Mum on the chair and tilted her head back into his abdomen. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"He's doing a wonderful job at fooling my brain into thinking there is no pain there. Next time I have a head ache Parker, you're going to find yourself very busy."

He chuckled and continued with his gentle ministrations.

Booth leaned down and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"I got an ice pack, so when you feel up to it we can go, IF you still insist."

"We can hang out by the pool Mom?"

She smiled knowing he really did want to go to Sea World.

"I'll be fine, both of you stop worrying."

She got up slowly, draining the last of her cooled coffee and hobbled inside to find her other sandal.

* * *

**Boom… another one gone bye bye :/ Please review.**

**Pictures of Kings Academy uniform and Sushi Choo Choo Train on my profile  
**


	228. Chapter 228

**Disclaimer – Hello **

**A/N – Sea World anyone?**

* * *

The drive to Sea World was much like the drive to Australia Zoo, although it was a lot more touristy and not so bushy. Booth parked the car under an awning while Brennan put the navigator in the glove box.

"Make sure everything is hidden in the back there you two."

Parker nodded to his father in the rear view mirror and pushed whatever they wouldn't be taking out with them under his Mom's seat, keeping their hats and sunglasses out.

"Does Puppy have to go under there too Parka? He doesn't like it."

The twelve year old smiled.

"I think Puppy can sit in your seat when you get out."

She nodded happily and told Puppy exactly what was going to happen.

Booth looked to Brennan as she wrapped her ice pack in the towel and pushed her shoe back on gently.

"You right?"

She smiled and nodded a little unconvincingly.

Booth knew her foot was hurting, it was written all over her face, but he also knew if he kept questioning her, one of two things would happen; either she would get frustrated and upset with him or scenario number two and far more likely, she would get upset at herself for injuring herself in the first place and feel guilty that he felt the need to focus on her. He didn't want either to happen and so settled for her nod and tight smile; well settled for now.

Pulling the keys from the ignition he smiled as Bones opened her door.

"Ok, let's go."

Brennan hid her wince as she put her foot down on the asphalt, she hoped that as the day progressed her foot would start to loosen and feel a little better, but she wouldn't hold her breath.

Booth got Molly out and held her tightly to his hip, while Parker handed his mum the one beach towel she told them to bring from the back seat to put in her beach bag with their water bottles.

"Want me to carry it Mom?"

She smiled.

"No, its ok I've got it, have you got your camera?"

He nodded and pulled the camera up from under his tee the lanyard around his neck securely.

"Yup."

"Ok, are we ready?"

Parker nodded and closed the door as his father locked it with a tap of a button on the key's surface.

"Alright ground rules, stay with us, no running off, if you wanna look at something, you let us know."

Parker nodded, he'd heard it all before and would no doubt hear it all again, but he always nodded and never complained, he knew despite the rules; he wouldn't miss out on anything.

"Yes Dad."

Bones placed her hand on her son's shoulders and smiled, she felt he must get sick of hearing Booth's rules, but she understood why they were retold over and over and she dreaded the day one of the kids did get lost; she knew she would be sick with worry, she guessed that was the burden of loving someone so much.

* * *

There was line up at the front gates; four lines to be exact, one for pre ordered tickets, it was moving quite quickly and three lines for tickets being purchased today.

Brennan had contemplated pre-arranged tickets, but considering their plans had changed three times already she was glad she didn't. They stood under the already hot sun for thirty minutes the line was constantly moving a step at a time, but it wasn't quick enough for the eighty or so kids waiting who were getting restless in the heat.

Booth lifted his daughter as they got closer to the ticket window and turnstiles.

"Hi welcome to Sea World, how many tickets would you like?"

Brennan smiled.

"Two adults and two children, one under five."

The girl tapped away at the keyboard and tore off the four print outs.

"Any cash out? There's not a lot of Eftpos inside."

Brennan frowned at the term.

"Eftpos?"

The girl behind the window nodded and smiled.

"Yes, cash out?"

"Oh yes, umm two hundred please and a receipt."

The girl smiled and nodded, she swiped the card.

"So three fourteen in total including your tickets, here you go."

She handed them through the hole in the Perspex window.

"Have a great day."

Brennan took the money, tickets and her card, placing all but the tickets back in her travel purse.

"Thanks, you too."

She stepped back and handed Parker his ticket and they walked through the turnstiles.

"Excuse me Ma'am, can I check your bag please?"

Brennan had read on the website that bags were checked on entry for glass wear, knives and outside food, which was not be brought into the grounds, unless it was a dietary requirement.

She nodded and held it open.

"Sure."

Molly looked to where he Mummy had been pulled to the side slightly and frowned.

"Daddy is that man taking Mommy's bag?"

Booth smiled.

"No Princess, he's just checking it to make sure nothing dangerous is coming in."

Molly watched with curiosity as other people were also having their bags checked.

"Thank you Ma'am."

She shouldered the canvas bag again and smiled.

"Thank you."

Glancing up she walked over and re-joined her waiting family.

"Ok, let's get started."

* * *

Parker grabbed a program guide and they sat on a vacant bench and decided where they wanted to go and what they wanted to see.

"Ok well shall we do rides first?"

Parker grinned, he could see the roller coaster from here and hoped they didn't have a height requirement; or if they did, he hoped he was over it.

Brennan smiled as she looked around; perfectly sealed black tarred paths were dotted with manicured gardens, large eating areas with white plastic tables and chairs, while umbrellas of blue, red and white sat at odd angles to block the sun.

The smell of fried potato chips, churrios and she believed she could distinguish buttered popcorn in the mix, filled the air and her nostrils. Kids walked around already munching on fairy floss and snow cones, she cringed internally at the early morning sugar fix for them. The atmosphere was light and happy, with wide open spaces and plenty of signs directing people as to which path way went where.

Booth pointed to a sign reading 'Water Viper' she groaned at his adrenalin junkie side and smiled at the excitement on both his and Parker's faces.

Molly kicked to get down from her father's embrace, feeling the need for freedom.

"Alright hold on Princess."

He placed her down gently, smiling as she took his hand instantly; perhaps just a little freedom was required.

As they strolled along at a leisurely pace, Brennan noted the sign for Dolphin Cove and felt a little excitement at the idea of seeing dolphins; though she preferred them to be in the wild, she had read that the Dolphins in Sea World had all been injured or sick in some way and were unable to return to the wild.

At one thirty she was eager for them all to see the eco-watch live show at Sea Lion Haven, so with a couple hours to kill, she was happy to simply tag along quietly with her family.

Booth looked back at his fiancée and smiled, she was taking it all in, her wide eyes much like Molly's as she looked around. He fell back in line with her and took her hand, smiling when she unconsciously squeezed his fingers and they settled their palms against one another.

"So… are we going to see the dolphins Bones?"

His heart flipped at her bright and innocent smile as she spun her head to face him, he couldn't wait for later in the week when he had a surprise for her.

"Yes, I hope so, if we're not too late."

Booth nodded.

"We'll get there Bones, I'll make sure of it Babe."

She smiled; pleased he knew what it would mean to her to see the creatures she'd always felt a special connection too.

* * *

The Water Viper did have a height restriction, but both Booth and Parker were pleased to notice the twelve year old past it, by a whole four centimetres.

Brennan was handed the camera and Booth's wallet, while she and Molly moved to sit on a bench seat directly across from the ride, where they would wait.

"Where is they going Mommy?"

She smiled as her daughter stood between her knees watching them join the queue for the thrill ride.

"See that big ride there?"

Molly nodded as her Mummy pointed to the very tall and scary looking ride, currently with people screaming on it.

"They're going on that."

She raised her brows and turned to face her mother.

"Does it hurt?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"No Baby."

Molly looked back to the ride again.

"Why does all the people scream then Mommy?"

Brennan pulled her daughter to her close as another woman sat down on the bench next to them.

"Because those people are scared."

Molly tilted her headed at her brother and father as they moved up in line; she turned back to her Mom.

"Does Parka and Daddy wanna be scared?"

Brennan shrugged.

"I guess so Baby."

Molly furrowed her brow and sighed dramatically.

"They is silly boys Mommy, why are boys so silly?"

Brennan giggled and kissed her daughter's forehead, knowing if she was to say something cheeky, Molly would no doubt repeat it at the most inopportune of times, so being the genius she was, she kept her smart remark to herself.

"You'll have to ask Daddy that one, Mommy hasn't worked out the answer yet."

* * *

"You ready Pal?"

Parker beamed across at his Dad and nodded.

"Yeah this is gonna be awesome!"

The ride attendant walked down and pushed the safety bar into place, using a chain to lock it on the side.

"Ok Buddy, just no throwing up."

Parker wrinkled his nose.

"As if Dad."

Booth chuckled and grinned as the ride lurched forward, beginning its roll on the tracks. Glancing to the side he stifled his chuckle at his son's wide eyed expression, his eyes darting around left and right and his grin fixed and locked in position. The car tilted back and they began their first climb.

Looking over the side of the car, Booth gave a wave to his fiancée and daughter, both watching from the ground. He smiled as Bones pointed to him for Molly's sake the little girl waved frantically and his heart skipped a beat when Bones blew him a kiss; it was something she had never done before and he was stunned and awed by the action, it was so sweet, an innocent act and almost unbelievably out of character; except for the fact she was in a constant state of change he really had no clue if it was out of character.

Suddenly he didn't want to be some fifteen metres off the ground, he wanted her in his arms, he was hit with that uncontrollable desire to be right by her side, in contact and able to show her his love for her.

Brennan watched as the car holding her son and fiancé made its way higher and higher, she felt the nervous tension in the pit of her belly at the idea they weren't with her. She pointed a waving Booth out to their daughter and blew him kiss on pure instinct, not registering that she had done it until it was out there.

Molly watched as the little carriage with her Daddy and brother travelled around the tracks, it climbed higher and higher and then went down a little hill, before going even higher.

"Mommy, how does they get down?"

Brennan leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees as she gently wrapped her arms around her daughter still standing between her knees. Bone's hands rested against her little girl's tummy and pulled her back ever so slightly.

"Well see that big hill?"

Molly nodded.

"They'll go down that really fast and they might even scream in surprise."

Molly watched curious to see this 'ride' her Daddy and brother deemed fun enough to leave her and her Mummy sitting on the seat. She leaned back into her mother's warm embrace, snuggling into the cuddle and giggling when gentle fingers tickled her ribs and belly.

"Mommy!"

Brennan smiled at her daughter's infectious laughter, she loved the sound of her family's joy and Molly's giggles were always a source of great delight to the still learning mother.

As they watched the roller coaster make its final bend before the drop the girls stilled, their eyes fixed on the male members of their family. The car halted for a microsecond at the top of the peak, before gravity pulled it into a front facing drop to the bottom, Parker's shrill squeal of joy was heard easily and Booth's 'whooping' joined him, Molly gasped and smiled seeing her Daddy's arms in the air as they plummeted and plunged into the waiting water at the bottom. Brennan smiled and shook her head, times like this it was clear Booth had a strong need for the occasional adrenalin rush and she was glad for him to satisfy that need with safe rides such as these.

* * *

Brennan stood up as she noted Booth and Parker coming out of the ride's disembarking gates. Parker was bouncing beside his father, both of them soaking wet, a huge grin on both their faces as they talked animatedly about the ride. She smiled at Booth's displaced hair, reminding her somewhat of his hair after a good night between the sheets with her hands running through the soft strands.

"DADDY!"

Molly broke free of her Mum's embrace and ran the short distance to her father, wrapping her little arms around him.

"Oh Daddy you is all wet… that's YUCKY!"

Booth chuckled as she stepped back and shook her arms as if trying to rid them of boy germs.

"Oh sorry Princess, you'll dry quickly."

Molly nodded.

"We saw you with your hands up like this Daddy!"

She raised her arms in the air and smiled, making a whooping noise to imitate her father.

"Did you now?"

Molly nodded as she took his hand and they walked back to her Mummy.

Booth smiled as he reached his fiancée and wrapped a single arm around her, pulling her close and leaning in to her ear.

"I caught your kiss Bones."

She blushed.

"I umm… I…"

He smiled as she ducked her eyes shyly.

"Thanks."

She looked up and smiled seeing he wasn't going to make a big deal out it, she blinked at him, silently passing on her thanks.

* * *

Annie sighed as she answered Henry's email about the fight at school today, she hadn't told her parent's yet, but she was getting ready to do just that, slowly building courage.

**Flashback**

"_Get lost Alicia, I can't believe you said that, you're so outta this group."_

_Angelica pushed her once friend in the shoulder as said friend lashed out and scratched her face._

_Angelica squealed._

_Annie backed away as she watched them, she hated violence, it gave her goose bumps and made the past come back in flashes and echoed sounds._

"_STO… STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"_

_Angelica looked over slightly side tracked for a second, but as she let her guard down Alicia pushed her._

"_Stop it please don't fight!"_

"_Why do even care Angelica, you're not really her friend, you're just pretending, I can't believe I let you come to my house last night…"_

"_I can't believe I came over, you're so stupid Alicia."_

_Angelica grabbed the brunette's hair and tugged._

"_BOTH OF YOU STOP!"_

_Charmaine stepped in beside Annie and smiled at the fight now taking place on the ground._

"_What happened? Why are they fighting?"_

_Annie swallowed tightly and looked to the girl at her side._

"_Alicia got mad at me because Angelica said she wasn't going to hang out today at lunch time and work on drama costumes, she said she was gonna go to the library with me and so Alicia got mad."_

_Charmaine sighed._

"_And that's it?"_

_Annie watched as Angelica scratched at Alicia's face again, taking skin with it. Other kids had gathered now, chanting 'fight, fight, fight' at the two, Annie couldn't understand the thrill of seeing violence, perhaps being on the receiving end of too many punches had given her perspective, but she doubted she would ever enjoy watching a fight._

"_STOP IT! STOP IT! No, Alicia said that Angelica didn't really want to be my friend, she was just using me and then Angelica went really… well like this."_

_She pointed to the ground, looking a little upset._

"_GET UP! THAT'S ENOUGH GIRLS, GET UP, GET UP!"_

_Mrs McClusky walked over blowing her whistle as she waved her hands like a crazy woman; odd but effective in breaking the girls apart and getting them to their feet._

"_What the hell is going on?"_

**End Flashback**

Annie sent her message and then got up from her desk and went downstairs to find her Mom and Dad.

* * *

The Sky Chairs were a great 'ride' for Molly, in a car hanging by a cable over the park; it didn't sound particularly enjoyable or safe, but the view was spectacular. The day was clear and bright and you could see for miles around, not just Sea World but the bay and the city, boats in the ocean and cars on the high way, Parker had gone ballistic taking snaps, including some of his smiling family.

Looking directly down Brennan smiled at the dolphins she could see simply swimming in the water below, three of them were side by side, ignoring the people standing on the bridge and looking down at them, she wished they were free and didn't need to be in captivity, but she guessed this was better than death by starvation.

Booth grabbed his Son's camera and placed his finger's to his lips.

"HEY I…"

Parker frowned and then smiled as his Dad took a few candid shots of his Mum looking pensive. He knew his Dad would want all the shots and he'd put them all on his computer to scroll through at work when he was having a bad day. Parker remembered as a young child being with his Dad at the office and seeing the pictures of himself and some of Bones on the computer, he'd asked his Dad why he put them on the computer rather than frame them the response wasn't as weighted then, as it was now though 'because Parker, when Daddy's sad these are the pictures that cheer him up best and he doesn't want anyone else to see what power they have'.

The twelve year old grinned thinking about how his parents weren't together back then and yet they both had photos of one another, Bones in her little album and his Dad on the computer, he wondered if either of them knew about the others collection.

Booth felt his stomach flutter as he snapped the photos; sunlight filtering through the strands of auburn hair that had come loose from her pony tail, her face was so happy and content that even her eyes were smiling. Her rosy lips; a source of many fantasy's for the FBI agent, were glistening as she licked them after a breeze there was a faint blush to her cheeks making her look younger than normal and she held an air of subdued excitement to her posture.

"Hey Bones?"

She looked over and he snapped a final shot, smiling at her whine.

"Booth!"

He looked at the picture on the screen and smiled at her wide eyed innocence.

"Perfect."

He handed the camera back to his son and leaned forward taking his daughter's hand.

"Swap seats with Daddy Princess."

Molly happily obliged, moving in next to her brother while her Dad took her spot beside her Mum.

Booth smiled as he wrapped his arm around his fiancée and kissed her temple, grinning as she turned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Their hands were joined and Booth's thumb gently caressed the top of her hand in soft circular motions.

Parker set the camera to video quietly and pretended he was looking through his snaps. He loved taking evidence of his parents love for each other, seeing them together had made him believe in the love in fairy tales, before them he had thought it was just pure fantasy, before them he had never witnessed true love and how it behaved.

Through the camera and on the screen he watched as his Dad told his Mum how much he loved her and how glad he was they were together, he saw the smile on his Mum's face as she closed her eyes when he started dropping little kisses to her head and pulling her more tightly to his side.

Her lips kissed his knuckles and held his hand tightly as a gentle wind rocked the car they were all in side to side.

* * *

"Mom, Dad?"

Her parents looked up from the couch where they were watching TV.

"Hey Kiddo, what's up?"

She dropped her eyes to the floor and swallowed tightly.

"Hey? Sweetie?"

Angela sensed her daughter was on edge and sat up straighter.

"Ca… can I talk to you guys?"

They adults split apart and patted the couch between them.

"Sure Honey, come sit down."

Annie frowned and moved hesitantly, taking a deep breath and letting it out on a sigh.

"Did something happen at school? Are you ok?"

Annie nodded.

'I'm fine, but yes… something happened."

She sat and smiled as her parents moved a fraction closer to her and turned inward to face her.

"I… I didn't start it honest… at least I didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault… well I didn't mean for it to be my fault, but it happened because of me and I tried to stop it… but they wouldn't listen and… and all the other kids were…"

"Whoa, hold on Annie, what are you talking about Sweetie, you're not making any sense."

Annie sighed again.

"Are you gonna be mad at me?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"Highly unlikely."

Annie looked to her Dad and furrowed her brow at his amused expression.

"It's not funny Dad, I don't want to be in trouble."

He placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"That's not what I was laughing at… the idea of you doing anything to get in trouble is however highly amusing."

She dropped her eyes and brushed at imaginary lint on her pajamas.

"Annica tell us what's going on."

She looked up to her Mother and nodded after another tight swallow.

"There… there was a fight at school today…"

"What?"

She nodded and dropped her eyes again.

"It was my fault, I didn't mean to start it and I still don't understa…"

"Were you hurt?"

She looked up.

"No I… I wasn't in it, it just kinda… happened around me and… but I didn't stop it…. Well I tried but I couldn't… I couldn't get close, I just kept seeing… it was like being back with… with them in that house and… I couldn't and I'm sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't brave, but I… I just couldn't stop them."

Two sets of arms wound around her as she was engulfed in a warm and loving hug.

"It's ok Honey, shhh, it's alright."

She felt the kisses to her head on both side and heard the comforting sound of their heart beats by her ears, the soft echoes of their constant 'shhh' and suddenly it was all ok and the noise in her head disappeared for the first time since the fight in the quad.

"We don't expect you to be a martyr Annie, so long as you stay safe that's all we care about. What was the fight about?"

"Alicia was mad at Angelica for ditching her for me, but I didn't ask her to, honest, I would have much preferred just hanging out in the library with Henry, I didn't ask her to come, she just always invites herself."

"Sweetie it sounds like Angelica and Alicia have the problem, not you, you were just a catalyst, a reason for them to fight, I'm proud you didn't get involved Honey."

"Really?"

Angela nodded and smiled down at her daughter.

"Really."

"Your Mom's right Kiddo, so long as you're safe and unhurt that's all we care about, we don't want you to even try breaking up any fights, you just walk away from them."

Annie took in this information and nodded slowly, she liked knowing exactly what was expected of her in a situation and her parents were giving her exactly that, guidelines to follow.

"Alicia said something though while they were fighting on the ground."

Annie frowned and pulled back a little.

"She… she said Angelica was only using me that she was just pretending to be my friend."

Hodgins knew kids being cruel to each other, was as old as time itself but he still didn't understand it.

"Did she say why or how?"

Annie shook her head.

"No, because then Angelica scratched Alicia's face and they were screaming how much they hated each other."

"Well you just keep hanging out with Henry, he seems like a nice boy and don't let those girls get to you."

Annie nodded, Henry was a nice boy, but there was only one boy she really wanted to hang out with at school and currently he was half a world away.

* * *

They walked toward the staging area for Dolphin Cove, Brennan was eager to get good seats, having seen the grand stand from the Sky Cars she knew there was limited shade and she hoped to be in that shade for the show.

**Please review.**

**Are you all still liking it?  
**


	229. Chapter 229

**Disclaimer – I own… me **

**A/N – Sea World continued…**

* * *

Dolphin Cove was completely man made but to a Dolphin needs, sandy beach in the shallows of the lagoon type pool, clear salt water with artificial rolling waves, a filtering system to keep the water clean in the absence of particle eating molluscs, rocky outcrops under the water line to rub against and a small alcove where the water was calm and only thing Dolphin Cove lacked was live fish, though with one dolphin suffering from a malformed jaw, another with a retarded tail and a third with broken teeth, live fish were unnecessary.

Brennan smiled seeing plenty of seats available and she happily dragged Booth; literally to where she thought they would get the best view.

Booth chuckled at her excitement, she had such a capacity for childlike behaviour and he loved it when she let it shine through. He remembered her saying once that she wasn't good with kids; that she didn't know how to connect, he had only ever seen evidence to the contrary, in fact it was her own childlike innocence that he believed drew kids toward her and made them trust her, children could sense something kindred in her and like moths to a flame they connected with her, despite her awkwardness and self-doubt. It was this childlike innocence that made those who love her, protect her so fiercely too, like a child; hurting Brennan was unacceptable and the wrath of FBI, family and Squint would befall all who tried.

They sat down together, kids on the bench in front of their parents, Booth and Brennan directly behind them.

"You two want your water?"

She tapped them both handing them their bottles and receiving thank you's in return. She also handed Booth a bottle and smiled as he was surprised to find it still extremely cold and with ice in it.

"Did you freeze them?"

She nodded.

"I put them in the freezer last night, right before I smashed my toes."

He winced and looked down at her bruised toes poking out from her sandal.

"How is it?"

She looked down as well and shrugged.

"It's fine; ask me again when I take my shoe off tonight."

He smiled sadly and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Baby."

She looked up.

"It's not your fault."

He smiled.

"I know, but I'm still sorry you're hurt and in pain."

She nodded and took his hand as he held it out and dragged it back to his lap, settling once he shifted a little closer to her.

* * *

"Parka, I can't open it, please can you do it for me?"

The twelve year old took his sister's water bottle and cracked the lid on it.

"There you go, don't spill it."

She nodded and took the bottle back.

"Thanks."

He smiled and looked back to the pool in front of them; he was almost as excited as his Mom to see the aquatic mammals they were waiting for.

The stands were beginning to fill up, laughing and happy chatter overflowing and drowning out all other noise, he smiled as someone sat beside Molly and she instantly moved away, trying to get closer to her brother instead.

"Parka I don't want to sit here."

He looked down to her and saw her nervous eyes staring back at him.

"We can swap Molly, but a stranger will probably sit on this side too."

She looked behind them to their parents, who already had people on either side of them. Her Mummy smiled and leaned forward touching her cheek.

"Everything ok Baby?"

Molly couldn't help but smile at her Mum's touch and nodded, handing the water bottle back.

"I'm not thirsty any more Mommy."

Brennan took the bottle and checked the lid was on tight, before placing it back in the bag.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, WELCOME TO SEA WORLD'S DOLPHIN COVE."

A young guy with a head set walked out in khaki shorts and cobalt blue polo and ankle boots on.

"How are you all today?"

The crowd answered back excitedly.

"That's great, well my names Dean and my job today is to introduce to you three of the stars of Sea World, so give a big round of applause to Nutter, Shelby and Fin."

Three dolphins swam out and flipped up in synchronicity, causing the crowd to clap wildly and awe.

"So Shelby up."

The smallest of the three flipped up out of the water.

"Fin up."

Fin was a little a bigger but very pale in colour and he rose up using his tail to propel him across the water surface.

"And Nutter up."

Nutter flipped up out of the water, splashing back down and moved through the water on his side as he waved to the crowd.

"Show off."

Booth grinned as he listened to Bones sweet laughter.

"So here at Sea World we have eight dolphins that are permanent residents here, most we get in are rehabilitated and released where they were caught, in the space of one year we can expect to rescue and release some sixty dolphins."

In the background the dolphins were swimming in a circle creating a whirlpool like effect in the water as they slapped their fins in the centre when they came up for air.

"Most of our rescues are needed due to entanglements in netting, rubbish and discarded lines and hooks, some are from deliberate cruelty and others are accidental collisions with boats."

Shelby jumped up and began swimming into the shore, sliding up onto the sand and snuffing air out her blow hole in a cheeky manner that wet Dean, again the crowd laughed.

"Oh you…"

He squatted down and rubbed her belly before gesturing for her slide back into the water.

"As you can see these guys and girls are really very friendly and in the wild they're fairly ease to socialise with, but they can also be very territorial and protective of each other, so best not to approach."

A woman came out in a black and blue wetsuit and waved at the audience, she sat on the edge of the pool and waved to the dolphins as they swam over.

"This is Jo everyone, she's the dolphin rehabilitator and has the fun job of getting up close and personal to these guys."

They watched as Jo asked the dolphins for permission to enter their pool and she was granted it with Nutter nodding at her.

"Oh Booth, what an amazing job."

He smiled as she squeezed his hand in anticipation.

Jo dropped down into the water and pushed off into the middle of the pool. Fin ducked under her and she took his dorsal and was pulled through the clear water around the perimeter of the pool.

"Mommy I wanna swim with the big fish too."

Brennan smiled as her daughter turned around looking so bright and lively.

"Haha you and me both Baby."

Booth smiled, watching as his Son videoed the whole show and all the facts they were given about keeping wild dolphins safe in the oceans.

* * *

They grabbed pizza for lunch and while Booth spent a good twenty minutes in the line for ordering, Brennan and the kids waited at a table for him, watching the video of the dolphins.

"Haha, Shelby was real cheeky huh."

They smiled as the smallest dolphin stole the beach ball from Jo and swam away with it resting on her belly.

"I like Fin; he's got scars Mommy, like mine."

Brennan watched her daughter lift the side of her shirt revealing a long pale pink scar across her ribs, she smiled sadly and kissed her daughter's head; this was the second time in one week Molly had made mention of her scars, before now she had never paid them any mind or attention.

"Scars are special Baby; they're like the pictures for our own special story."

Parker watched his sister and Mum with careful eyes, he thought his Mum's words were beautiful, but another part of his brain was glad he didn't have a special story with pictures, in his mind their pictures represented pain and he wished they didn't have them.

He looked up as his Dad walked back and decided to try and change the subject.

"Oh yum I'm starved, here come's Dad."

Molly looked up and cheered, her belly was also hungry and pizza was just the think the thing to soothe the grumbling.

Booth smiled as he approached, his kids were both smiling, Parker's a little more forced than usual to be natural and Bones was deep in thought. He laid the food out and the drinks and sat down as Brennan looked up at him.

"Ok let's eat."

As the kids dug in he took Bones hand under the table and silently asked her what was going on. She wrinkled her brow and glanced at Molly, before returning her eyes to Booth again. Taking his hand and holding it against her knee, she slid it up under the hem of her sundress to the scar on her upper thigh. She felt his fingers glide over the smooth skin and she knew he understood.

Booth wondered if perhaps Molly was remembering things from her past now, or if she was simply identifying with those who bared similar marks.

"We can email Sweets later?"

She was loathe to bring psychology into her daughter's world, but her need to protect her daughter from going backwards outweighed her own personal thoughts and she nodded.

* * *

Annie sat with her parents watching Animal Planet's 'Life as a Wild Cheetah'. She hadn't felt like leaving them after their chat and had asked if they need private time or if she could stay with them. Angela had instantly told her that the only time she needed to ask was when they were in the bedroom and the door was closed.

As the cheetah tracked down and killed a small buffalo, she turned her head and closed her eyes.

"Tell me when it's over."

Hodgins chuckled and pulled her in to his chest, smiling as she went willingly and without resistance.

"This is the facts of life Kiddo."

"I know… that's why life sucks sometimes, especially for baby water buffalo."

Angela laughed at her daughter's pained whine and patted her knee.

"I'm going to make cocoa, everyone want some?"

"Yes please Mom."

Hodgins nodded and winked at his wife.

"Yeah thanks Babe."

Angela walked out, leaving Jack and Annie cuddling on the couch.

* * *

After lunch they made their way to the aquarium, knowing Molly would get a real a kick out of the 'touch and feel' section.

She was currently holding a starfish under the water and smiled delighted when her brother took a picture of her with it. Brennan smiled as she let it go very gently exactly where she had got it from.

"Wow that was very nice of you Baby, to be so careful."

She nodded.

"He could already be scared Mommy, I didn't want him to be more scared."

Booth smiled, falling in love with his little girl a little more, he knew as she grew up, she was going to be a very sensitive little girl, she would be cautious of hurting the feelings of other living beings and he figured if she saw something or someone being mistreated she would likely get upset, a lot like her mother did.

Brennan pointed out the sea dragons to her kids, Molly finding it hard spot the camouflaged creatures considering she had no idea what they looked like, it wasn't until one moved that understood.

"He looks like a plant."

Parker chuckled at his sister and pointed when the sea dragon looked directly at them.

"Huh, I think he heard you Molly."

She smiled sweetly and apologised.

"Sorry Mr Dragon, you look like a pretty plant."

He swum away in that unique way that sea dragons did and left the prying humans to their own devices.

Booth lifted his Princess to see inside one of the larger breeding tanks it was segmented and held hundreds of fish eggs in it.

"What's that Daddy?"

"They're little eggs in there Princess, when they hatch and get big enough, they'll put them in with the other fish."

"So there's little babies in all them eggies?"

Booth nodded.

"Yup."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that not all of them were destined to survive though.

"Wow, that's lots of babies huh Daddy?"

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

The path way for the aquarium was long and slowly it gave way to a tunnel like effect, where they were literally standing in the middle of the tank, surrounded by fish.

"Awe shark, look."

Parker pointed to the hammerhead coming straight for them.

"That's so cool; could we do that one day?"

Brennan frowned feeling as if she'd missed part of the conversation.

"Do what."

"Get in those shark cages and swi…"

"NO!"

Both his parents spoke in unison, their matching looks of over protectiveness making him laugh.

"Ok, ok."

Booth wrapped his son in and gentle head lock and knuckled his head.

"You think you're so funny huh Bud."

Parker laughed and squirmed but he was no match for his father's strength or ability.

Molly watched them for a moment and smiled; she looked up at her Mum and giggled before jumping up and grabbing her Daddy's arm that was wrapped around her brother's waist.

"That's m….y brother Daddy."

Parker grinned holding his sister gently so she didn't get knocked down accidentally in the scuffle.

"Yeah you tell him Molly."

Brennan covered her mouth with her hands and smiled at them, removing her mobile she set it to video and filmed the play fight in front of her, it was the first time Molly had willingly gotten involved in rougher behaviour and Bones figured she must be coming out of her shell a little more or her trust levels had reached an all-time high.

She smiled as Booth scooped Molly up too, holding his kids against each other easily in one arm, his free hand moved back and forth between them, tickling and ruffling their hair gently.

"MERCY DAD! MERCY."

"Yeah mercy Daddy, no more."

He lowered them carefully and blushed slightly at the people watching them, no one looked upset they were just smiling and looking on silently, ultimately Booth didn't care what people thought of him, so long as his kids had a smile on their faces, he was happy to make a spectacle of himself.

Brennan rallied them together and they moved on, toward the polar bears.

* * *

Annie drank her cocoa and fell asleep almost instantly between her parents, her head on her father's lap as he stroked her hair lovingly, her feet on her mothers who held them gently to stop her rolling off the couch.

"She must be exhausted, poor thing."

Hodgins nodded and looked down at her sleeping peacefully, he smiled, bringing this girl into their lives was one of the best things they'd ever done, her presence in their family was so right he felt it safe to say it was meant to be and he hoped they never had to experience her loss from their home.

"Yeah, maybe we should mention the school to her?"

Angela shook her head.

"It needs to be her idea Jack, if she doesn't bring it up again before school ends we will, but I think she just needs to mull over it a while."

He nodded and decided that perhaps he should take her up to her bed, for a good night's sleep.

"I'll put her to bed."

Angela nodded and smiled, she stood up slowly waited for Hodgins to gain their daughter in the right hold, before he also stood up.

"Hmm."

Annie mumbled and turned her face in to the warmth of her Dad's chest; she felt safe and knew instinctively it was ok not to wake up.

Hodgins stood still as she mumbled, he tightened his hold slightly and when she settled again he walked slowly toward the stairs.

Angela walked ahead of them; in her daughter's room she turned the covers down and switched the laptop off that was on the desk. Toby bolted in from the hall way and jumped up on the bed, curling up on his little cushion at the foot end; at least until he and his Mom were alone again then he could snuggle up against her chest and listen to the sound of her beating heart.

Hodgins pulled the covers up and kissed his girl's forehead, Angela leaned in and kissed her cheek and together they left the room.

* * *

The polar bears had two viewing areas, one at ground level, where rocks and ledges were used as footing and resting areas circling the large icy watered pool; the second level was underwater, offering a great view of the large bears that often dived underneath the blue liquid and got right up close to the Perspex viewing windows.

"Wow Daddy, look at the big teddy."

Booth smiled as his daughter pressed her forehead to the clear window and watched the polar bear swimming without care.

"He is big isn't he."

She nodded.

Parker looked up and smiled.

"So they hold their breath, right Mom?"

She nodded.

"Yes, from memory the longest time for a polar bear in the wild to hold its breath was just over seventy two seconds, most however surface before that."

He nodded storing the information in his mind.

There was a large splash and a moment later when the bubbles cleared another bear was quite literally in front of them with half a fish in his mouth.

"Eeww that's yucky, what's he eating?"

Brennan smiled.

"That's his food Baby, maybe his lunch."

She wrinkled her nose and went back to watching the giant creatures swim about with ease.

Booth smiled and took pictures of them all with the white bears in the background; he was impressed with the shot of Bones that coincidentally had a huge polar bear foot pushed up against the window over her left shoulder. She giggled at the shot and decided she would like a family shot.

"Excuse me, could you please take our picture?"

The woman smiled and nodded, looking to Brennan who gestured for Booth to hand over the camera, he did and joined his son, daughter and fiancée by the tank, two bears tumbling under the water behind them. They smiled and the camera flashed and the woman smiled.

"Oh looks lovely."

She handed the camera back and waited for their opinion; Booth, Brennan their kids in front of them and a polar bear over each shoulder the shot was brilliant, a professional couldn't have timed it better.

"Thank you, it's great and thank you for taking it."

"No worries, see ya."

The woman walked off, joining her husband and kids a short distance away. Parker smiled at the picture.

"We have to get that one framed, right?"

He grinned as both parents nodded and smiled at the photo.

"I wanna see it too, let me see."

Molly grumbled, trying to jump up high enough to get a glimpse of the shot she had stared in.

"Ok, here, stand still Molly, we don't wanna drop the camera."

She stilled and smiled as the camera was lowered and she could finally see the happy picture.

"That's a pretty picture isn't it Mommy?"

Her family nodded as they waited for her finish looking at it, before they decided to head up to ground level and see the polar bears before heading to the eco talk at Sea Lion Haven.

"It sure is Baby girl."

* * *

In Sea Lion Haven things were a little different, it was noisier, with two of the four sea lions on display only being pups, everyone found their vocal calls very amusing. The two older seals waved and balanced balls in the typical trained seal fashion the area also held a distinct fishy aroma, which they were taught was a by-product of the seals diet and the oily coating on their fur and skin.

A lucky audience member was given a fishy kiss by Ringo and the pup; Elvis shook hands with a young boy.

A fifth seal was brought out; she waddled out cautiously and barked at her handler, before she was shown up onto a wooden box.

"So Flapper here is a very lucky two year old sea lion found off the coast."

Flapper sat looking around quietly.

"Can everyone see the pink ring around Flapper's neck?"

The crowd answered in the affirmative, the contrast between pink and almost black very easy to pick out.

"Well when we got to Flapper she had fishing line wrapped so tightly around her neck it had been cutting into her flesh, she was a very sick little girl. She had a brutal infection and was very underweight due to a constant loss of blood, starvation and exhaustion."

The lady speaking walked over to Flapper and smiled as the sea lion lifted up one front flipper so she could high five; or low five as it so happened.

"Along with the line that had no doubt been thrown into the water or left on the beach after its use, Flapper here had a plastic bag full of water that she was dragging on the line, adding real weight to the pull of line into her tender neck."

The woman dismissed Flapper and the happy seal waddled over to receive her fish and join her mates in the water.

They were told about how important it is never to leave any rubbish on any beach, even for a short time, as wind could easily blow it into the rolling waves and it wouldn't take long for some unsuspecting ocean dweller to swim through it and get caught, like Flapper, or mistake it for food and choke to death or even suffocate.

She spoke of the importance of never washing garbage or grass cuttings and leaf litter down the storm water drains as when they break down the gasses released make water putrid to survive in and just as importantly she educated them on never washing your car in the streets for the soap to flow down the drains, advising everyone that washing your car on the grass was both good for the garden and saved the ocean for the animals that call it home.

Booth could practically see his son taking mental notes and Brennan was checking things off in her mind, while Molly was too busy watching the seals in the water as she'd never encountered them before.

The show finished the audience clapped and the seal were asked to say goodbye, all five of them barking out and waving a single flipper in the air, before diving back into the water, one after the other.

Toilet breaks were had and then it was off to Ray Reef to see one the most misunderstood creatures of the deep.

* * *

**Please review… Polar bears on my profile.**

**Are we all taking deep breaths for the season finale? I know I am, I'm scared.  
**


	230. Chapter 230

**Disclaimer – Guess…**

**A/N – Ok so this is for everyone who has season 2 in their possession. I want you to watch 'Judas on a Pole' take it all the way to the final scene outside the diner. At 40:47 please tell me if I'm imagining things when I see Booth tickle Bren's knee in that squeezing technique.**

**Ok on with the reason you came here…**

* * *

Ray Reef was an underwater viewing aquarium for Sting Rays that also housed a dive station and feeding platform allowing people of all ages to get up close and personal in a nonthreatening manner.

They were guided through the aquarium, learning as they listened to Chris the guide.

"Now these guys are actually pretty docile and would much rather flee a scene than be aggressive, but be warned they are capable of giving a very painful sting if they feel scared not to mention deadly."

A single ray floated over their heads in the aquarium, causing everyone to involuntarily look up at the pale side of the creature.

"Look, look, see his mouth and filtering gills?"

Chris pointed excitedly, drawing attention to the small horizontal slits on the underside of the ray.

"A ray can't actually see what he's eating because his eyes are on top of his head, so all his food is found by scent. Who knows what a Sting Ray might eat?"

Chris waited for anyone to raise their hands but no one was forth coming, he smiled.

"Ok well, Sting rays are sort of the vacuum cleaner of the ocean floor. They pick up plankton and small fish, but mostly they feed on molluscs and crustaceans."

A kid about thirteen raised her hand.

"Excuse me, but their mouth is so small, how do they eat crabs?"

Chris smiled.

"Good question, but there are other crustaceans besides crabs, we have small underwater hermits, young lobster, prawns, krill and barnacles. Also a lot of underwater insects are defined as crustaceans because they have an exoskeleton that they shed when they grow. So, all of these are a great food source for the ray."

Chris pointed up as another two rays headed their way.

"To eat the hard shelled sea creatures the ray has two very powerful crushing plates inside their mouth which is used to literally squash the crustaceans. The eatable part is then filtered through their food gills and digested slowly."

"Oh look that one has a fish stuck to him, is he eating it?"

A boy pointed and yelled out excitedly.

"Actually Buddy, that is a feeder fish, he's helping to clean the ray of dead skin cells and he's the lucky fish that's collecting all the food that falls out of the Ray's mouth."

Most of the kids and some of the adults turned their nose up at that little piece of information.

They walked along and up four steps into a concrete floored pool room. Five above ground pools were set up at various positions, three out of the five had kids and parents surrounding the outer edge.

"In here is a special place and anyone who would like to feed a sting ray, will now get the opportunity, so gather around the pool and we can begin."

Everyone did as they were told, Parker was particularly excited, anything hands on and he was in for giving it a try, Booth smiled as Bones also seemed excited. Molly peered over the edge of the pool and smiled at the grey floating disc like creatures.

"Daddy they have pretty wings."

Booth smiled understanding his daughter was talking about the billowing flaps at the side of the animals.

"They sure do Princess, are you going to feed one?"

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Yup, but does it hurt Daddy?"

He shook his head.

"Nope, maybe it will tickle."

He winked at her and listened to the soft giggle.

"Tickles are funny huh Daddy."

He nodded and watched as a bucket with dead prawns was passed around.

"Oh gross huh Mom?"

Booth smiled at the less than pleased expression on his fiancées face as she picked up one of the small crustaceans.

"Yes, gross is one word."

Parker chuckled as she passed the bucket to Booth, who removed two prawns, one for him and one for Molly and then passed the bucket on again.

Chris stood on the other side of the pool and spoke across it.

"Alright now, what everyone needs to do is hold the prawn flat on their palm, when you put your hand in the water, it's going to float up so, if you all thread the antennae through your fingers that will prevent that from happening."

Everyone carried out the task and listened as Chris told then to now place their hands in the water palm up and wait as the Sting Rays will smell the prawn and swim over. He also told them it was very important to stay very still so they don't scare the creatures.

It wasn't long before three rays swam over, their wings flapping through the water and manoeuvring them effortlessly over to the food they seeked.

"Now as the ray moves over your hand, don't expect them stop, to avoid sinking a Sting Ray must constantly keep moving, so you'll feel a sucking sensation; open your fingers to release the prawn antennae and the ray will keep going. Do not pet or run your fingers over his tail, it will hurt you, keep your hand open and when it comes to the end of his body, he will raise his tail slightly so as not touch you."

Parker and Molly both awed as a single ray came over and swam over their Mum's hand, her smile and soft laughter telling them they had nothing at all to fear.

Molly was next, she gasped, her eyes wide in absolute delight, she giggled as the ray's flaps tickled her forearm as he past.

"He's very soft, like a blanket, but kinda cold too not like a blanket."

Brennan smiled at her daughter's comparison and nodded, watching as the ray moved to Booth and took his prawn too, swimming out into the centre of the pool to chew and swallow before circling back to chow down the prawn Parker was holding.

"Oh! Wow that was awesome; I felt his lips moving too."

There were giggles and cheers from the group as the rays cleaned up in the food department they swooped left and right, doubling back every now and then to pick up something they may have dropped before something else got it.

They were shown how the ray's camouflage themselves from danger under the sand and taught about how they give birth to live young, able to store the males reproductive deposit for years after coupling until the female deemed it 'the right time' to fertilise her eggs and produce offspring.

The final part of the tour had the group break up into two; crowd 'a' was for those wanting to dive with the rays at an extra cost to the participant and group 'b' went outside to the 'Ray Reef' lagoons, where the rays could be seen swimming in large groups, as plankton and krill were released and caused a near surface frenzy.

"Wow they look a little ominous like that don't they?"

Booth had to agree with his girl, seeing the black shadows circle and weave around one another.

* * *

As they stepped out of Ray Reef, Brennan instantly suggested they find the rest rooms and wash their hands.

"Yeah my hands smell like dead shri…"

Parker stopped.

"Mom why did Chris call the shrimp a prawn?"

She smiled.

"Well simply enough, what we held was in fact a prawn."

He furrowed his brow.

"I thought they were shrimp that's what Mom and Drew eat."

Brennan shook her head.

"There is some confusion regarding the matter, but the truth is what we call shrimp in the US is actually truthfully named prawns. We have simply generalised the term. Shrimp in fact are very small and rarely eaten except when purchased from Asian countries in canned form, most shrimp reach barely forty millimetres long…"

Booth was also listening intently to his fiancée and watched as she held her fingers apart to indicate the size of a full grown shrimp.

"Sometimes in British speaking countries they will refer to the smaller prawns as shrimp, but rightfully these are also still prawns and treated as such…"

She looked at her very small audience and smiled, making sure they were following before continuing.

"Now to really understand you need to be aware that sometimes freshwater shrimp or prawns are advertised in a market or store and this is the one time that the US term is correct, because freshwater prawns are not true prawns and are actually shrimp."

Booth nodded, he liked prawns, when they were peeled and deveined for him.

"So why did Paul Hogan say in the movie 'throw another shrimp on the barbie'?"

She frowned.

"I don't know who that is?"

He smiled.

"An Aussie actor, made a film that was about crocodiles and…"

She shook her head.

"I would have to watch the movie and see it in context Booth, but Australians don't usually refer to prawns as shrimp for any reason other than to show the colloquial difference between our languages."

Booth chuckled, he was always amazed by her knowledge and ability to retain what would usually be quite useless information; until someone asked a question about it.

They separated at the bathrooms, each of them having to join the queue on opposite sides of the building, Brennan was pleased to note there was actually a fast line for people with young children who weren't so great at holding on longer than needed and so she and Molly joined this queue, now that Molly was complaining she did indeed need to go; first up though they washed their hands.

* * *

"What are we doing next Dad?"

Parker spoke as he and his father stood in line for the toilet.

Booth shrugged looking to his wrist watch.

"Well I was thinking we might sit for a little bit and get a drink get your Mom off her sore foot for a little bit and maybe we can fit in a couple more attractions before we leave?"

Parker nodded.

"It's cool here huh? It'd be awesome to swim with the polar bears hey Dad, I mean I know it would never happen but it'd be cool, I think Mom would swim with the dolphins, what would you swim with Dad?"

Booth smiled, his son was excited, it was easily discerned in his voice and rambling questions.

"I dunno Pal the seals looked pretty cool."

Parker nodded and smiled.

"Yeah they were real cheeky too."

They moved up in the line as a single stall became available.

"Go on Buddy."

The twelve year old nodded and entered the stall on his own.

* * *

"Mommy it was fun to feed those fishies."

Brennan smiled as she lined the toilet seat with paper for her daughter to sit on.

"Did you like it Baby?"

Molly nodded dramatically as she fumbled with the button on her shorts.

"Yup, I think the fishies liked to be given the food too Mommy, they gobbled it all… up didn't they?"

"They sure did, maybe they were hungry because of the swimming they've been doing?"

Molly nodded as her Mummy popped the button open and helped with the zip, before lifting her gently onto the toilet.

"Remember hands off the toilet."

Molly took her Mum's hands that were offered to hold her steady rather than touching the germ ridden public toilet.

"I rembered Mommy."

Silence reigned for a few sacred seconds before those words burst forth from the four year old again.

"Where is we going after we go to the toilet Mommy? Is we doing more fun stuff?"

Pulling some paper free, Brennan handed it to her daughter and smiled.

"Yes we'll do a few more things, but first Mommy would like to sit down for a little bit and rest her foot."

Molly nodded looking down at her Mum's bruised toes.

"That bed was silly to get in your foot's way huh Mommy?"

Brennan heard someone outside chuckle and assumed they were listening to the conversation. She furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean Sweetie?"

"Daddy sayed the bed moved in front of your foot and made your toes hurt."

Brennan smiled.

"Did he now?"

She nodded.

"I'm finished now Mommy."

Brennan lifted the girl off and flushed the toilet before quickly using the amenities herself while Molly concentrated of doing up her shorts again.

For once the girls were out before the boys, Brennan occupied Molly by telling her to count the sky chairs as they paused on the wire.

* * *

Bones smiled as both Parker and Booth walked out of the men's toilets, shaking their hands dry, she handed them the bottle of sanitiser she was holding and smiled as neither complained about using it.

Booth handed the bottle back and looked to his fiancée with a small smile.

"Alright, so how about we find a place to have a drink and a rest then slowly head back towards the main entry and gift shop after visiting the penguins and the sea bird rehabilitation area."

Brennan smiled at the way he had voiced exactly what she had been thinking only minutes earlier.

"I think that's a great idea, I saw an ice cream and drink stand back that way earlier, maybe it's still there?"

They made sure they had everything and walked back the way they had come from Ray Reef. Parker was again snapping more pictures, mainly of his sister who was walking sort of sideways and pulling funny faces and poses.

Booth smiled stepping closer to his fiancée and taking her hand in his. He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

She smiled and looked up in to the brown eyes adoring her.

"I love you too Booth."

He beamed.

"How's the foot?"

She looked down at her toes surreptitiously and then back to his eyes, she contemplated brushing the truth aside, but knew he'd be upset if he found out later and he would.

"My… it's ok but sitting down a while would be welcome."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Bones."

She furrowed her brow as she tried to work out why he was thanking her.

"Wha…"

"For giving me the truth Bones, I appreciate it."

She nodded and looked up as they made their way to the shaded grass area, where a few other people were also having a rest.

"Ok you guys all sit here and I'll get us some sodas"

Brennan smiled.

"Soft drink Booth."

She correctly playfully before Parker jumped in, Booth rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Don't you start."

She giggled and flopped down onto the cool green grass and sighed, her kids following suit quickly behind her.

* * *

Booth stood in the short line waiting for drinks or ice cream, he turned slightly and looked to his family on the lawn; Bones sat with her legs out in front of her, Parker sat on one side, lotus style and nodding with a huge bright smile, while Molly sat on Brennan's opposite side, on her knees and close enough to rest her little hand on her Mum's thigh.

He smiled, it was so easy to see how loved this woman was by her children, their eyes and smiles and complete focus on her showed their absolute adoration. He chuckled as he watched her laugh about something, both kids laughing also, for a split second he wished that every person who had ever called her cold or unsympathetic or unlovable could see her now and see how very wrong they were and then reality struck that he didn't want to share her with anyone but his kids, not even for a second.

"Hey can I help you?"

He turned and stepped up to the cart.

"Yeah sorry, ahh two lemon soft drinks, one orange and a coke thanks."

The man pulled the order out of his refrigerated cart and placed them on the glass top.

"Any ice creams?"

Booth shook his head.

"No thanks, just the sodas."

The guy nodded and added them up.

"Eight forty thanks Pal."

Booth handed over a ten dollar note and waited for his change.

"Thanks man, have a good day."

"You too Buddy."

Booth took his change back, pocketed it and his wallet, grabbed the drinks and made his way back to his family, smiling as three sets of eyes looked up at him happily.

* * *

They visited the fairy penguins; the smallest of all the penguin species and native to Australian and New Zealand coastlines. The little penguin as it was also known grows to approximately thirty three centimetres tall and is well known for its slightly blue coloured plumage.

Brennan was impressed to learn that the average fairy penguin lived to about six and half years, but some of the sea birds have been known to live up to twenty five years in captivity, showing a massive life span extension out of the wild.

"Aww they're so cute Mommy, can we get a birdy like that please?"

Brennan smiled as her daughter cooed over the little birds through the gate.

"No Baby, those birds are not for pets."

Molly sighed, it seemed nothing in this place was allowed to become a pet.

"So they only dive for food till two metres and hold their breath for twenty one seconds, but they can if they want hold it for sixty seconds and dive twenty metres? I don't get it, wouldn't better food be deeper if they eat fish and stuff, why stay at the top?"

Parker read off the plaque in front of them and looked up to his Mum who always had the answers.

"I don't know Parker? Perhaps we can find someone around here who can answer, or better yet, you can research it on the computer and maybe learn some new things?"

The twelve year old smiled, please at thought of gaining more knowledge.

As they walked on they headed to their next destination but when they got to the rehabilitation area it was closed off for cleaning, Booth made the executive decision they would miss it and go to the souvenir shop before heading out to the car, tomorrow was another big day at Wet 'n' Wild Water World and he wanted them to get back to the hotel at a reasonable hour and get an early night.

* * *

The drive back was slow going, a one and half hour trip taking just over two hours due to an accident across two of the three lanes. Booth crossed his chest as they passed it, praying that no one was injured, but as they saw ambulance heading toward them he knew his prayer was too late for someone.

They walked into their hotel room at ten to six and decided room service for dinner was the best option. They each picked their meal and while Brennan took Molly for her shower, Booth placed the order and Parker checked his email.

"Mommy I'm sleepy."

She smiled as she watched the four year old rinse the soap from her body.

"I bet you are Baby, we had a big day."

Molly nodded in agreement and yawned.

"We did lots today Mommy, my eye balls are tired from looking at everything too."

Brennan giggled.

"Well in that case, I think we should have dinner, brush our teeth, daddy can read you a story and then it will time for bed."

Again the four year old nodded, cupping water in her hands, she attempted to splash her face to wash it but released the water before it got anywhere near her features, Brennan smiled, obviously there was still some concern over submerging her face.

"Is I all clean Mommy?"

Handing her daughter a face washer, she looked her over.

"Just wet this and wipe your face."

Molly obeyed, delighted at the fact she was bathing all on her own as she'd requested.

* * *

Parker responded to Annie's new email, she had told him about the fight at school, assuring him she wasn't hurt in the scuffle but that she was more wary of the girls that were being so friendly to her. He didn't warn her off or tell her he thought she should stay away from them, despite thinking exactly that, he didn't want her to think she wasn't worthy of friendship, but he was concerned and knew that Angelica and her sheep wouldn't be nice to Annie if it didn't serve them for some reason.

So instead he focused on her chatter about Lily and Matilda, telling her she should definitely invite them over and watch movies and play with the puppies, he told her they sounded like nice people and it was great they live so close.

He talked a little about his day at Sea World and wished her luck with her history speech, knowing how much she hated to stand at the front of the class and talk. He reminded her of the trick to imagine everyone in their underwear and if that didn't work, to just look at Henry and know he was her friend.

Signing off he told her missed her and he wanted to hug her, ending with three hugs and kisses, he checked his spelling and sent the email.

Next was his Mum, she said she was at an internet café on the island and had to write to him because she missed him, he had smiled and responded in kind, it was true, he missed her but it was only in times like this that he really thought about it. He asked her what her vacation was like and told her a little of his last two days and about the jet boating, he attached a couple of pictures and signed off, before moving to answer Henry.

Booth flopped down on the bed after setting kettle to boil for his coffee and Bone's tea, he'd placed the ice pack in the freezer again and hoped it wouldn't be needed later, but he would be the judge of that.

Molly came tearing out of the bathroom in her jammies and jumped up next to her Daddy on the bed, giggling as she was engulfed in a big bear hug.

"Awww Princess."

He wrapped his arms around her little body and held her close, breathing in the scent of her. Brennan walked out of the bathroom a moment later and smiled at the two on the bed, before looking to her son.

"Parker would you like a shower before dinner arrives?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll jus…."

He sent his final email and moved to his bed to grab his pyjamas and head to the bathroom.

"Hey?"

Brennan looked to Booth and smiled as he held his arm up to her wanting her lay down on his other side.

"Shoe off and get on here Bones."

"Yeah Mommy, come on here for cuddles, Daddy's real good at them."

Booth smiled, kissed his daughter's head and winked at his fiancée in delight; she giggled at his boyish grin and sat to remove her sandal from her throbbing foot.

Booth revelled in the fact he had both his girls in his arms, all that was missing now was his son from the group.

Brennan placed her cheek to his pec, smiling as her daughter looked across her father's chest straight into her eyes, blue meeting blue and smiling. She felt warm lips to her crown and heard the resounding kiss, before she watched the same carried out on Molly, who sighed and closed her eyes, relaxed and calm in her father's embrace.

Brennan briefly wondered what her life would be like now if she hadn't taken Molly in, would Booth still be with Hannah? Would Parker still be unhappy? Would Molly still be at the shelter? She knew logically that it only took one action to set the dominos falling but she wondered in what direction they would have gone, shaking her head she realised it was pointless to think about, she chose her path and she would never look back.

* * *

**Thanks Abbie.  
**

**Another end… Please review. Gonna get wet next chapter.**

**Check out the fairy penguin on my profile, also anyone who is interested look up the fairy penguin call, seriously for such a little bird, you wouldn't think they make such a big noise .**


	231. Chapter 231

**Disclaimer – Hmm… So… how you, doin?**

**A/N – Ok well… I guess we should get on with it right? I mean… that is why you came here…is it not?**

* * *

Annie had asked the librarian if she could use one of the private study rooms off the side of the common area in the library, she was trying desperately to avoid Angelica and Charmaine who had been trying to get her attention all day.

It wasn't generally allowed for younger students to use the study rooms, but Ms Wolf was kindly and had taken a liking to Annie many months ago.

"Good afternoon Ms Wolf, do you know if Annica is here?"

The older woman looked up to the petite little blonde, who she felt was a whole lot more trouble than she was worth and shook her head.

"Sorry, I've not seen her."

Angelica sighed.

"Hmm I wonder where she is."

Charmaine shrugged.

"I dunno, but let's get outa here, it stinks."

Angelica wrinkled her nose at the dusty smell and nodded.

"Yeah…"

She looked to the librarian.

"You know Ms Wolf; you should try spraying some air freshener or something, maybe pick up a feather duster."

Charmaine giggled and both girls walked out again.

Ms Wolf watched them go and shook her head in mild disgust, she was glad they wouldn't be influencing Annie today.

* * *

The sun was high above them in sky, slightly obscured by the large umbrella they were under, but the heat of the giant star was not lost on them.

Sounds of laughter and squeals of delight echoed all around them, splashing and giggles and the gentle slapping of water against the pool's edge made the blue water so much more inviting.

Brennan had found them all a place on the lush green lawn, close enough to the pool for a few steps before reaching the water, but far enough away that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Lathering up on sunscreen and laying out towels the family settled in for a relaxing and wet day.

"Hats on please."

Both kids put their hats back on after pulling their sun shirts over their heads. They stripped their normal shorts off and pulled on their board shorts, handing their clothes back to their Mum who held her hand out for them.

"Parker where's your camera?"

The twelve year old bent to pick it up from his towel and handed it over to her, smiling as she placed on the pile to go in her bag, safely nestled amongst the clothes.

Booth watched his fiancée as she continued to rummage through the 'Mary Poppins' like bag that held everything but the kitchen sink.

"You alright Bones?"

She looked up and frowned.

"I… I forgot to pack my sun shirt."

Booth kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you sure? Maybe it fell out in the car, I can go check."

She shook her head.

"No, it won't be there, my bag was closed when I got out of the car."

Booth watched as she continued her futile searching, despite knowing well it wasn't there.

"Well we'll just stay in the water for shorter periods of time then."

She looked up and furrowed her brow.

"It's not that I…"

Booth waited and watched as her fingers clung to the material of her sun dress at her waist.

"What? What is it Bones?"

She looked around and then back to her partner.

"I'm wearing a two piece and I don't…"

Booth smiled, suddenly understanding her hesitation.

"Bones, you're gorgeous, you don't need to be self-conscious Babe."

She wasn't convinced and looked down as he took her hand gently.

"Look once we get in the water, you'll be covered anyway."

Molly turned from where she had been looking at the kids swimming happily in the pools.

"Can we go in the water now please?"

Booth turned and faced her.

"In a minute, just be patient please Princess."

She nodded and turned back. Parker who had also been watching the water turned at his father's tone; it was a tone reserved for one person and one person only, Bones, he used it when he was trying to protect her using words alone. Parker had heard this tone used since a little after the first year of meeting Bones and it had only gotten stronger.

Looking to his Mum he saw she looked nervous and wondered if maybe the crowds were too much for her, though he knew she'd been in worse.

He watched as his Dad scooted a little closer on his knees, picking up his Mum's second hand.

"Come on Bones, trust me, you look beautiful, you don't need to cover up."

She searched his eyes and sighed, she couldn't believe she had forgotten the shirt and knew exactly where it was back at the hotel. Their morning had been hectic to say the least, thinking they had to pack and be out by eleven they had woken early to organise themselves. A phone call however came in at eight and informed them that a cancellation meant if they so wished their check out could be pushed back to four, which in actuality suited them far better. So they had finished packing and left their belongings in the room, before leaving at nine to come here.

"Ok but…"

He smiled.

"But what?"

She wrinkled her nose cutely and looked at him seriously.

"Can you please not openly ogle me like you usually do?"

Booth chuckled, in normal circumstances she wouldn't care, but he knew in this situation his doting and drawing attention to the fact she was uncovered would only make her focus on the fact she was a lot barer than normal.

Kissing her forehead he nodded.

"I'll try my best Bones, I promise."

She nodded, kneeling up and grabbing the hem of her dress, she pulled it up over her head, she grabbed her board shorts and pulled them on and stood up with her arms across her bare midriff. She wasn't ashamed of her body, not in the least, truth be told she had nothing to be ashamed of, she knew she was beautiful, but she didn't like strangers focusing on her, she didn't like people seeing her scars and today they would be visible, as much as she had come to accept them as part of her, she wasn't prepared to share that part of herself with strangers and not being covered she felt as if she was giving them an open invitation to speculate and jump to conclusions.

Parker smiled and took her hand, looking up into her blue eyes when she glanced down nervously; he silently told her everything was ok.

"Yay! Is we going now?"

Booth threw his daughter over his shoulder and smiled at her squeal, as she reached around upside down and tried to tickle his side.

"DADDY!"

Booth easily held his daughter with one arm, even as she squirmed and he placed his other hand out and took his girl's hand in his.

* * *

The water was cool and inviting as they walked down the steps in to the shallows.

The kids instantly took to the water, swimming a short distance away, though Parker went a little further before turning back as he remembered his sister would be trailing behind.

"I thought you forgotted me Parka."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, I couldn't forget you Molly, you're my sister silly."

She smiled and swum into his arms, silently telling him of the piggy back ride she wanted while he could still stand up.

Booth and Brennan smiled as their kids happily entertained themselves.

"Feeling a little better Babe?"

She shrugged.

"Not as good as I would have felt with a little more covering me.

He smiled and nodded.

"Well honestly Bones, I don't think anyone is noticing anything more than what is directly in front of them."

She looked around and nodded seeing everyone was far too focused on their own little world to worry about what scars she had where.

She smiled as he kissed her cheek and they slowly walked out to where their kids were paddling around.

"Gonna go on the slide later Parks?"

The twelve year old grinned and nodded, looking up at the giant swirling slide, coming down from an artificial rock mountain.

"Yeah, are you guys gonna come too?"

Booth smiled and looked to Brennan who shrugged.

"I'll be in it Pal, but you might have to talk your Mom into it a little."

Parker smiled and nodded, the idea of hitting a slide with his Dad was fun but to go on with his Mum; now that would be awesome.

"K."

Booth smiled as Brennan rolled her eyes in good humor.

Molly was quiet as she clung to her brother watching across the way at the children's 'Splash Down' section, Booth knew he'd be taking Molly over there soon; he could see Elmo, Burt and Ernie and Sponge Bob Square Pants and knew his daughter would want to get closer.

Brennan smiled as Booth's hand at her waist, constantly caressed her bare skin, it was comforting have him so close when she felt; for lack of a better word, insecure.

Molly dog paddled over to them after sliding off her brother's back, she swum into her mother's arms and smiled up at her happily.

"Hey Baby, are you having fun?"

Molly nodded with her big cheesy grin.

"Uh huh, I like swimming Mommy, its fun."

Booth chuckled, he loved to see how far she'd come, from the little girl who was once afraid of bath time, to the little fish she was becoming.

"It is huh? Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Molly released her Mum's arm that she'd been holding and swam around in a little circle.

"Ha, close your mouth Princess."

She looked over.

"But I is breathing Daddy."

He smiled.

"Breathe through your nose silly, not your mouth, you'll get water in there and this water isn't very good to drink."

She closed her mouth and tilted her head back at an awkward angle to breathe through her nose.

"I… I can't Daddy, I can't…"

He placed his arm around her waist and held her to his side.

"Relax."

She stayed stiff in his arms.

"Molly, relax Princess, go floppy, Daddy's got you."

The four year old allowed her bottom half to relax; her little legs sinking beneath the surface to an almost right angle to her body, but kept her head back and her back bowed down toward the ground.

"Hey Princess, Daddy's got you."

She looked to her father and finally relaxed against him, her hands still paddling through the water but her back was now level with the water's surface and it allowed her neck to relax so she could breathe.

Slowly he let her go when she started kicking again and soon she was swimming about by herself and through her little button nose instead of her mouth.

* * *

Parker and Brennan sat on the grass watching as Booth and Molly played in the Sponge Bob water play section, Molly was giggling as her Daddy used a low powered water cannon to squirt her little feet.

Parker looked to his Mum with towel around her shoulders and upper body. Silently he took in her huddled over form and soft smile, she was thinking about something, he noticed the way she pulled her towel tighter when someone strolled past or looked at her the way she pulled the edge of the towel to make sure it was covering her, he smiled.

"I love you Mom."

Brennan turned her head and looked down at her son who was watching her intently. She smiled and smoothed her fingers through his wet curls.

"I love you too Parker."

He smiled and dropped his eyes to the heart necklace she hadn't taken off since their six month anniversary.

"Mom?"

She raised her brows and waited for the question she knew was on its way.

"Why do worry about how you look?"

She swallowed.

"Wha… what makes you think I worry?"

He smiled as she pulled the towel a little tighter again.

"Before… you didn't want to come in the water without your shirt?"

She nodded and carefully considered the question.

"I… I'm not worried about how I look Parker; objectively I know I'm very attractive…"

Parker nodded.

"Then why do you want to hide the way you look?"

Brennan shook her head.

"It's not a matter of hiding Parker, I spent so many years covering myself to prevent further injury or inquiry that it's instinctual for me to keep the parts of my past hidden."

Parker frowned.

"Dad says our pasts make us who we are."

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want strangers seeing those parts and forming their own conclusions and making assumptions about me."

He shrugged.

"Who cares what they think Mom? We know the truth and how awesome you are."

She blushed and giggled, kissing his cheek and smiled.

"You're definitely your father's son aren't you?"

Parker smiled.

"And yours."

She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close, nodding at his statement.

"And mine."

She was silent a moment.

"I just prefer to avoid speculation."

Parker nodded, he'd seen her scars many times at home, she didn't bother with a sun shirt when they used to use the pool in her apartment and sometimes she went without board shorts too. He remembered her scars on her legs and back and the one on her ribs, he'd often wanted to ask how she got them, but had been too shy. He knew however that she surely got them with her time in foster care and he hated that she had marks to go with her awful memories.

"Does it make you sad Mom? To talk about them?"

She thought about it a second before shaking her head.

"No, not sad, I've moved passed that, though that's not to say I wish I didn't have them, but I can't remove them and as your father says they are a reminder of where I've come from."

"One day can I ask you questions Mom?"

She passed her fingers through his hair and smiled.

"One day."

He nodded and took her hand, squeezing it and giving her a satisfied smile.

"Mom?"

She glanced to his brown eyes and raised her brows.

"Yes."

"Will you come on the slide with me later?"

* * *

Booth looked across at his fiancée and son sitting on the grass, he could tell they were having a serious chat, he wondered what about but ultimately it didn't matter, whatever they were chatting about, was no doubt only going to make their bond stronger; it always did.

"RARR DADDY! I GOT YOU!"

Booth spun around with his daughter at the backs of his legs and smiled, her beautiful blue eyes stared up at him lovingly.

"Oh… you sure did Princess, come ere."

He lifted her up into the air above his head, her giggles only making his smile brighter.

"DADDY! I'M HIGH… HIGH IN THE SKY LIKE A STAR!"

He smiled and lowered her a little to place a soft kiss on her nose.

"You are definitely a star Princess, Daddy's star."

She reached her hands out and cupped his cheeks in her little palms, her brown curls bouncing as she shook her head while looking down at him.

"No Daddy, I'm your Princess, not your star."

He chuckled as he pulled her into his chest.

"Oh… you're my everything is what you are, you know that…"

He looked into the happy little face watching him.

"Daddy loves you so much Princess, I never ever want you to forget it ok."

Molly smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek; pulling back she tilted her head and looked straight into his eyes.

"Molly loves you too Daddy."

She wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Aww Princess, thank you, Daddy loves cuddles…"

He hugged her back fiercely, making the four year old giggle.

"You're squishing me Daddy."

He chuckled and pulled back slightly.

"Squishing you?"

She nodded.

"Yup, I'm only little Daddy."

Booth nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Yes you are, how about we go back and see your Momma and Brother?"

She smiled.

"Can we play a little bit more Daddy?"

He squatted down, releasing her.

"I have an idea, how about we go get Parker and he can play with you over here?"

She looked over at her brother, who was laughing with their mum.

"Ok, let's do that Daddy."

He took her hand and together they walked through the ankle deep water.

* * *

"So how was school kiddo? Any trouble?"

Annie shook her head as she sat at the dinner table across from her parents.

"No, it was ok."

She spoke quietly after finishing her mouthful.

"Was Angelica and Alicia at school?"

Annie nodded.

"Yeah but I went to the library and asked Ms Wolf the librarian not to tell anyone but Henry I was there, she let me use the private study rooms for the older kids, so I didn't really see Angelica except in class."

Hodgins nodded and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"So… you're avoiding them?"

She nodded her head and looked up at his incredulous tone.

"Is… is that not good?"

Angela reached out and took her daughter's hand.

"It's not that it's not good Sweetie, but… well you shouldn't have to hide Honey."

Annie sighed.

"I know but… I… I just want to do my school work and be left alone, I don't want to have them all there all the time, it's… it's so tiring worrying what they're gonna do and I don't want people fighting around me, I just… I want them to leave me alone, I don't want to be friends with them, so hiding is… better."

Hodgins sighed.

"Look Kiddo why don't you just tell them you have to concentrate on school work rather than locking yourself away all alone in some library."

Annie shrugged.

"I like the library and… I like being alone… except for Henry and Parker and I told Henry where I was, but he has extra music lessons through lunch most days."

Angela and Hodgins knew this was what their daughter wanted and they weren't going to change her mind; at least not while she attended this school.

They all went back to eating, knowing the conversation would be brought up again later in the week.

* * *

Parker laid back on the grass, looking to his Mum as she spoke quietly to him, he smiled as she turned slightly to face him and look down.

"Well… I can't answer that Parker, at your age I never went on dates, but I guess your Dad or I or Ange and Hodgins could drop you guys off at the movies or to a restaurant, you would of course have to ask Hodgins and Ange if it was ok with them, she is their daughter and ultimately have the final say."

Parker nodded.

"I would, I'd ask them first before saying anything to Annie, it wouldn't be fair of me to make them the bad guys if they say no."

Brennan smiled.

"Well that's very mature of you Parker."

He grinned.

"And what will you do if they don't allow you to take Annie out?"

Parker tilted his head in thought and smiled.

"I… I could invite her to our place if it's ok with you and Dad, I could cook for her and we can watch a movie or something?"

Brennan felt the tears burn her eyes at her son's sweet plans.

"I think that is a lovely idea Parker, I think even I would prefer you do that than be out in DC at night, I… I know I said you were mature, but I… I think you're still a little young?"

He nodded.

"Ok, but don't say anything to Annie, I want to surprise her."

Brennan leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I won't say a word and your father and I will stay out of your way and keep Molly occupied for the evening."

"MOMMY!"

Two little arms wrapped around her neck from behind.

"HEY! Speaking of."

Brennan pulled her daughter around and into her lap.

"Hey you two and why are we keeping Molly occupied?"

Parker smiled at his Dad's bat like hearing.

"I was gonna invite Annie to the house for a date when we get back, Mom said you guys would keep Molly occupied."

Booth smiled and looked to Brennan.

"And ourselves no doubt, leaving you and Annie to entertain yourselves?"

Parker nodded slowly, hearing the tone in his father's voice was suspicious.

"Yeah."

Brennan frowned.

"What's wrong with that Booth?"

He looked to his son.

"So long as there's no funny business."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"DAD! You know you always say that Dad? There is more stuff to do besides… funny business."

Brennan smiled and shook her head at her fiancée.

"Besides Dad, I really think if I did anything 'funny' with Annie, she'd totally be scared and I don't want to scare her… ever!"

Booth nodded.

"Ok, but just remember there's consequences to every action."

"I know Dad."

"Scuse me please now?"

They all looked to Molly in her mother's lap; she looked around at them expectantly.

"Yes Baby, is something wrong?"

Molly nodded.

"What's wrong?"

The four year old huffed quietly.

"The pool wants us to play in it now please."

Booth smiled.

"Oh the pool wants you, not you want to play in it?"

Molly smiled and shook her head.

"Well I think you should ask your brother don't you?"

Molly looked to said brother who was now sitting up.

"Parker will you come play with me in the pool with Sponge Bob?"

He smiled.

"Come on, let's go."

The two wandered off hand in hand, leaving their parents to watch after them.

* * *

As the time approached early afternoon, Parker begged to be allowed on the slide now the lines had dwindled and Booth nodded that it was time.

They had checked out height and weight requirements earlier and Molly wouldn't be allowed on anything but the baby slide, which the four year old seemed fine with. Parker however was allowed on any of the slides and he couldn't have been happier about it.

"Can we go on the Mammoth Dad please?"

Booth smiled, seeing the Mammoth was still a new slide to the park. The slide itself was said to be just over two hundred metres long and the slide was four and half metres wide with water slopping over the edges in a raging torrent.

Booth looked to Brennan for her silent permission for them to go, she smiled and nodded.

"Please be careful, I want you both back in one piece."

Both boys handed over their hats and glasses, knowing that the slides didn't permit anything that may fall off. Booth bent and kissed both his girls, telling them he loved them and they'd be back soon.

Molly waved as her brother and father walked off, leaving her and her Mummy on the grass to watch.

Parker couldn't keep still, as they got to the top of the slide they were put in a huge inflatable tyre with three other people; two guys and a girl, who waved and introduced themselves as Ingrid, Soren and Alistair. Booth introduced himself and his son, who was smiling too hard to speak and simply waved.

"You like slide Parker Yar?"

He nodded.

"Yep, but I haven't been on this one before, I bet it's gonna be cool though."

Ingrid smiled and held on tightly to the handles on the outer edge of the tyre. She had been dared to try the slide by her friends and was not so excited; however this young boy's excitement was contagious.

The slide attendant smiled and nodded at the group.

"Ready?"

They all nodded, except Ingrid, a green button was pressed and the conveyor belt their tyre was on began to move toward the broiling water. A moment later and bell dinged and they were sent downward, spinning and twirling like a cork on the water.

The boys all whooped and cheered, Ingrid found it wasn't as scary as she was expecting and was able to loosen her grip a little and smile tentatively as the ride continued.

"Mom would love this Dad!"

Booth chuckled and nodded thinking it was just sort of thing his partner would actually enjoy.

"Well you can ask her later."

Parker nodded, knowing his Mum had already made a promise to go on at least one slide with him before they leave for the day.

* * *

Booth went on the next slide by himself, aptly named the 'Aqua Loop' it was one of four translucent water slides featuring an almost vertical drop that got the rider up to a speed of sixty kilometres an hour as they slid into a complete loop, twisting upside down before being expelled from the encased tube into the pool at the bottom.

Parker waited at the bottom and smiled as his dad shot into the water and slowed, before rising to the surface looking buzzed.

Parker and his Dad went on one more before going to get Molly and Bones for Calypso Beach river ride.

Brennan placed their belongings in a locker and re-joined her family in line.

"Where are we going Daddy?"

Booth lifted his daughter into his arms and smiled.

"We are going on an adventure Princess."

Her little eyes widened in surprised intrigue.

"Does that sound like fun?"

She nodded as they moved another few steps forward the sound of water falling gently and birds calling back forth added to the excitement of what was to come…

* * *

**Awww I know you hate me, but you'd hate me more if I didn't post so… please review and rest assured I'm already writing the next chapter.**

**Also, my days and early evenings have become very hectic since coming back home after my almost two weeks off and I'm having a lot of trouble trying to get the chapters done in the 'every second day' time frame that I have been keeping too, so… would you all mind terribly if I shifted it to my original plan of every three days? At least until things settle in real life a little? **


	232. Chapter 232

**Disclaimer – Still don't own what I really desire, but I doubt I ever will **

**A/N – On with the day at Wet 'n' Wild…**

* * *

The platform they stood on, looked down into a gentle rolling waterway, surrounded by lush green plants some of them overhanging into the water itself, it truly looked like a river way with pebbles and rocks under the water, deep enough down that they were merely adding to the natural feel of Calypso river.

"How you doin folks, ready for a relaxing ride on Calypso?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Yes very much."

The attendant smiled.

"Great, so the idea is you sit back and relax in the tyres and left the river take you wherever it may lead."

Booth chuckled as he was handed a blue tyre to sit in, Parker thanked the attendant for the red tyre he was handed.

"Is your little one going by herself or will she double up with mum?"

Brennan smiled.

"Oh, can she sit with me?"

He handed her a green tyre and smiled.

"Sure can the tyres are generally quite stable so don't worry about tipping up or anything and if you do go in the drink, sensors in the water will stop the river running until you climb back in."

Booth nodded impressed, but hoping none of them fell in.

"Great."

A green light flashed and the attendant indicated they could move forward.

"Ok so just lay the tyre down on the conveyor belt and sit in it, I'll move you into the water when you're ready."

They all did as instructed, bottoms in the void, arms and legs hanging over the sides.

"Come sit on Mommy Baby."

Molly raised her brows and looked to her brother and father.

"Mommy, what is we doing?"

"Where going on a ride Sweetheart, come sit, quickly."

She stepped over and gingerly climbed on, hoping not to hurt her Mummy.

"You right Bo… Temperance?"

She smiled and looked to her fiancée.

"Yes, we're fine."

Molly settled back and smiled, looking up at her Mum.

"Like this Mommy?"

Brennan kissed her little nose and smiled.

"Yes, good job."

The attendant allowed them a few minutes and smiled.

"Ok, ready folks?"

Brennan placed her arm around her daughter's waist and they all nodded, feeling the black belt beneath them jerk into action.

"Have a good trip."

There was a small splash as each tyre was dropped a few centimetres into the river and then they were off the current taking them into the sub-tropical gardens of Calypso River.

* * *

Brennan smiled as Booth's tyre bumped into her and Molly; she turned her head and blushed as he took her hand in his.

"Having fun Bones?"

She shrugged.

"It is quite relaxing."

Palm trees and shrubs arched up and over the river they were on, making them feel as they really were in a rainforest, sounds of birds and insects added to the atmosphere. Somewhere in the distance a waterfall could be heard, though currently they seemed to be moving away from it.

"Hey look there's fish in the water."

Booth, Brennan and Molly all looked over the edge of their tyres and into the water, sure enough what looked like trout were swimming in a very organised pattern and Brennan realised they were fake; a truth she kept to herself.

"I hope they don't think our butts in the water are food."

Booth chuckled at his son's worry as they continued on.

* * *

"Hey look over there."

Brennan pointed as they approached a small deserted shanty town. Little homes now falling down collapsed roofs and a disused well with the bucket lying on its side. A rusty car that was far from working now and fire pit long abandoned.

It reminded her instantly of her trips to Nepal, Africa and parts of South America, she braced herself for a sense of longing to return to such countries and discover new cultures but it never came, as she squeezed the hand of her fiancé and hugged her little girl, she realized she was indeed completely content with her life now and didn't feel the need to jet off around the world to solve the problems of her heart.

She was a mother now, soon she'd be a wife, she was a best friend, a daughter and sister, an Aunt and sister in law, she was a friend, a colleague, but most importantly she was satisfied with the intricacies of her life now, at peace with being needed and needing, she had a home, a family and full heart and she somehow knew this was going to be her life till the day she took her last breath.

"You ok Bones."

He jiggled her hand a little to gain her attention and smiled at her smile.

"Fine… better than fine, thanks Booth."

He frowned slightly, wondering what was going on in her beautiful mind, lifting her hand he kissed her knuckles and smiled.

"I love you."

Staring into the chocolate orbs watching her so intently she smiled.

"I love you too Booth, more than you'll ever know."

Molly tilted her head up to her parents and smiled.

"I love Mommy and Daddy too and Parka."

Booth chuckled while Brennan kissed their daughter's forehead.

"We love you too Baby and Parker."

Parker looked back hearing his Mum speak his name and he wondered what he'd missed.

"What?"

Brennan smiled.

"Excu…"

"Sorry! Excuse me?"

He interrupted and waited, wanting to know why his name was spoken.

"I said your father and I love you and your sister."

He grinned.

"I love you too Mom…"

He looked to his father.

"…And you too Dad."

* * *

Their tyres went under a low lying wooden bridge and strangely enough when they came out the other side everything seemed to have changed. It seemed darker, colder and the rain forest setting was thicker. Every now and then glimpses of a stone building could be seen in the distance through the trees. The birds had gone quiet and now the only sounds were that of frogs to be heard.

"Hey what is that Mom?"

As they edged their way out of the forest a castle came into view; a very run down castle. A fallen sign showed a skull and crossbones painted in white against the brown wood and another nailed to a tree read 'Beware Ye Who Dare Enter the Pirates Castle'.

"A pirate's castle? Are we going in there? It looks like the river goes in the hole in the wall, look."

Parker pointed up ahead and grimaced at his family behind him.

"Hey, why am in front?"

Booth chuckled as his son started back paddling with his hands in the water.

"You watch out those fish don't think your fingers are bait."

Parker removed his digits from the water as his tyre bumped into in his father's feet.

"Ok duck your head Parker."

He dropped back down and smiled as they all went through the smooth edged crevice.

"Wow! This is cool."

Candles sat on little platforms around the walls that were still standing, a large hole in the roof let plenty of light in, cobwebs, dusty bottles and a broken chair all added to the scene. A treasure chest in the middle of the floor sparkled with its contents and classic looking pirate hat lay on the table with a wonky leg.

As they ambled slowly through the castle Molly's ears pricked up as she heard voices.

"Who's that Mommy?"

Brennan smiled at the recording of the pirate voices.

"I think that's the pirates Baby they live here shhh."

"Is they mean Mommy?"

Brennan held her daughter a little firmer.

"No, I think they might wonder what we're doing in their home though, so let's be real quiet."

Booth chuckled, he loved the way having Molly had brought out his anthropologist's playful side the side of her that liked to get caught up in games and pretend. He smiled, he always knew that side of her was there, if it wasn't she wouldn't be able to write books like she does, but he understood Molly was a catalyst to make that part of her come to the surface, to make that impish side brave enough to show to the world.

"That's coz we didn't ask to come in Mommy, we was very rude and not polite."

Booth chuckled, he loved that his four year old daughter had such a keen sense of right and wrong even at her age.

"That's right Princess, but we didn't see a door."

Molly looked over to her father and raised her brows.

"That's not a good scuse Daddy."

The river rolled along quietly as they meandered through what was possibly a living room.

"Arrk, where'd you come from, Arrk, stop intruders!"

Parker held his hands to his lips as the red and green parrot in the cage hollered at them and drew attention to their presence.

"Shhh…"

Booth smiled at his son's ability to also get caught up in a world of make believe, having a little sister gave him the practise required for something he could have naturally grown out of already.

The bird was definitely robotic and Booth felt if there was ever a bird to own, a robotic parrot was it, no feeding, no mess, no vet bills. As kid Booth had wanted to be one of two things, a hobo on the railway lines or a pirate with a peg leg and a parrot, he'd wondered how many words he could teach the parrot; and not all of them were nice words.

There was a scuffling noise behind the wall and shadows gave the impression the pirates had heard the parrot and were on their way to investigate.

Footsteps got closer and then their tyres were bathed in sunshine as they were suddenly back outside.

"Whoa, that was close."

* * *

"Well I be thinkin that next time ole Grandpa Billy rolls into town, we best be teachin you how we do things in Texas, ain't nobody be messin with you then Sweet Girl."

Annie smiled as she listened to her grandfather on the phone.

"Thanks Grandpa."

It still sounded weird to her, she had never had a grandpa before and she had only met this one the once, but they had built up a good connection on the phone, he called once a week to see how his daughter was and his grand baby and always asked to speak with her.

"So you still doin that karate?"

Annie smiled.

"Yup, we did it in the park last time because the hall was being used for a Christmas thing but I go again at the end of the month."

"Well you just make sure they teach you how to hog tie varmet down once you beat em blue, that'll teach those school bullies to mess with my girl."

She giggled unsure how to tell him that karate was for self-defence and fun not to attack her peers.

"And how's that little brother of yours?"

"He's good, I think he's gonna crawl soon, it'll be fun when he does, he's getting big, when are you gonna back to DC Grandpa?"

"Aww now that's a tough one… but you be betting when the lights go down and guitars stop, I'll be thinkin of ya all."

She nodded.

"Ok."

"Now I gotta fly Sweet Girl I got a show."

"Love you Grandpa."

"Oh now I love you too Angel, you keep that chin high, I'll be seein ya..."

She said her final good bye and hung up the phone, a smile on her face as she moved to the kitchen where she knew her nightly hot cocoa would be waiting.

* * *

The Booth family went back into the water together, playing a little longer until Parker convinced his mother it was time for her to come on the slide with him.

"Which one Mom?"

He asked as they headed toward the path way leading to the multitude of slides. Brennan shrugged, her arms still wrapped around her waist rather firmly.

Booth had offered to go and buy her a new sun shirt from the store inside the park, but upon learning the prices for a shirt she already had, she had declined, telling him it was a waste of money because she wouldn't need it once they left here.

"I don't know Parks, which one would you like to go on?"

He smiled.

"I want us to go on the Mammoth it was cool."

Brennan nodded.

"Ok, well let's do that then."

They took the bricked pavement leading up to the start of the ride and joined the line.

Parker smiled and looked up at his mother.

"Thanks for coming on the slide with me Mom, it's gonna be fun."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders to pull him close. Parker grinned as she kissed his head and hugged him.

"You're welcome Sweetheart."

They slowly moved their way to the loading dock, where they were put with three others in a blue flower looking float and were carried up the conveyor belt to the top of the slide.

Brennan smiled at Parker's excitement.

"Look! There's Dad and Molly."

He pointed to where Booth and Molly were waiting at the splash zones fence. Brennan smiled; she could see Booth was pointing them out to Molly.

"Oh…"

"Wave Mom."

They both waved down happily, receiving the responding action in return.

"They can see us Mom they see us."

The woman sitting across from Brennan smiled at the excitement in the young boy's voice and so smiled kindly at them both.

They reached the top and the float rested while the one in front was released. The other two children in the float were also excited while their mother looked concerned and their father disinterested.

The slide attendant walked over and smile.

"Ok we're about to send you down, as you tip over the edge, please hold the handles are either of you ladies pregnant?"

Both Bones and the other woman shook their heads and the attendant nodded.

"Ok, lets' get you going then."

Parker looked to his mum and smiled.

"Why did they ask that Mom?"

She turned to him and smiled.

"About pregnancy?"

He nodded.

"Well I would say there is a possibility of accidents happening and a woman could miscarry her baby due to injury or anxiety, it's probably to cover insurance policies."

He nodded and watched as the light turned green, indicating they were about to be eased onto the slide itself.

"Are you ready Mom?"

She nodded as they tipped slightly and then they were off, down the first decline in the slide that would give them their speed throughout the ride.

"Waaaahhh!"

The woman opposite them yelped as they hurtled down the blue plastic slope, her kids laughing at her uneasiness, while her husband simply sat there. Brennan couldn't help but imagine Booth in the same situation, she knew he would have instantly sought to comfort or calm her, he'd have taken her hand and moved a little closer to her to offer silent reassurance. She smiled knowing her kids wouldn't laugh either, but they would also mimic their father's actions, using touch to ease a tense situation. Brennan looked to her son, who once again was all smiles; he must have felt her gaze on him because he looked up.

"Are you ok Mom?"

She smiled and nodded, her arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him her to her body.

"Yes… I'm perfectly fine."

Parker nodded against her shoulder and wrapped his own arm across her waist, he loved that he was allowed to hug her now, compared to the years of wanting to be able to, but feeling unsure if he was allowed to.

They zipped around left and right, bumping the sides of the slide and spinning in their own float.

Parker looked up to his mother and smiled.

"I'm glad you came on with me."

She kissed his head and hugged a little firmer.

"Me too Parker, I'm really glad too."

* * *

Booth held Molly up on the fence railing so she could watch her brother and Mum come down the slide. One little hand held tightly to two of his fingers as she waved with the other hand and smiled as they got closer and closer. Booth chuckled as she squeezed his fingers in excitement when she received a wave in return, her little legs kicking out happily.

"Get ready Princess, they're gonna make a big splash."

She watched intently as they zoomed out and off the slide and splashed down into the water, a woman in their float squealing as they hit the water with a thump.

"MOMMY!"

Brennan waved as she looked over and smiled.

"Hey Baby!"

Molly beamed as her brother and mum both waved happily at her.

The water current eased them around the bend where they were pulled up onto another conveyor belt and told they could get off.

Brennan and Parker were closest to the gate and so got up first, stepping carefully over the edge of their quasi tyre and walking over to the exit.

"Did you like it Mom? Was it fun?"

She giggled.

"It was and I did, no point asking you how you felt."

She ruffled his hair as he blushed and they made their way out to Molly and Booth.

Brennan smiled as her fiancé stood with her towel open and waiting for her. Molly ran over engulfing her big brother in a hug and making him laugh as she thumped into him.

"Hey Molly!"

"I missed you Parka, did you missed me too?"

He smiled and hugged her tight, lifting her little legs off the ground and making her giggle.

Bones accepted the towel around her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Booth's neck, tip toeing up she kissed his lips gently, before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

Booth cupped her face and frowned ever so slightly.

"Hey… you ok?"

She smiled.

"Yes, I love you so much Booth, everything about you, how you are with the kids, how you are with me, your overprotectiveness, everything Booth, I love everything."

He smiled knowing something had got her thinking but unsure what.

"Ha… you love my overprotectiveness? Just remember that next we have another argument about the fact."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now where's the fun in that."

Booth laughed and pulled her close.

"Ok… let's go home."

"Oh do we really have to leave so soon?"

Booth nodded.

"Yup we need to get back, change, pay the bill, pack the car and get to the airport by three thirty, so yes, now is a definite leaving time."

He spoke as he looked to his watch, seeing it was almost two PM.

* * *

The trip back to the hotel was a bit of a game; Brennan had purchased four one litre bottles of water from the shop and insisted that by the time they got back to the hotel in thirty minutes, each of them were to have finished the liquid.

She had expressed it wasn't a race there would be no prizes for drinking it all first, she just wanted to see if they could drink it. In actuality she was just trying to rehydrate her family after all their sun and water play.

She knew Molly would have no problems their daughter was a fish, Booth would be least likely to finish, he wasn't a fan of plain water, it reminded him of the desert and he always felt phantom bits of sandy grit in his mouth when he drank it.

Parker would drink because she asked him too and she smiled at that fact and she herself had no problems with water or drinking huge amounts of it, she loved the purifying feeling it gave her.

* * *

Booth pulled into the hotel drive, letting his son and fiancée out.

"You got the key Bones?"

She held it up and smiled, as she grabbed her bag.

"Don't forget the wet towels in the tru…"

"Come on Mom…I really gotta g…"

"Yes I'm coming, go call the elevator."

She slammed the door and followed her son into the hotel, watching him bounce as he tried to hold his bladder. Looking around the foyer she smiled.

"Parker look."

She pointed to the public amenities sign and watched her son take off toward the image of a man in a top hat and tails.

"Sorry."

He apologised as he almost ran into and older couple in his rush. They both smiled and waved him on, looking to Brennan who was wincing.

"Sorry, he's in a hurry."

The woman smiled and looked to the direction the blonde was headed.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go."

Bones nodded.

"Yes, quite true, I apologise though for his…"

"Not to worry dear, no harm, no foul, you have a pleasant evening."

She smiled.

"Thank you and to you."

Brennan watched them walk away and then headed over to wait for her son.

* * *

"Ok Princess, you just stand right there, don't move ok."

"I'll be still like a soldier Daddy?"

He smiled as he got the towels and sun shirts from the boot of the car.

"Good job that's a great idea Princess."

He pulled everything out and rolled it up to place it all back in the plastic bag they had been before the drive.

"Ok let's go."

He closed the boot and took her hand as they headed toward the lift that would take them up to their room.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am."

A young girl approached Brennan timidly.

"Yes?"

"I…"

She lowered her voice.

"Are you Doctor Temperance Brennan, you look a lot like her and… are you?"

Brennan smiled.

"Umm I…"

The girl stepped a little closer.

"I won't tell anyone, I was just hoping to get an autograph, I've read all your books the science is amazing, I love that you stick to fact and don't fake it like some writers."

Brennan smiled.

"You… you like the science in it?"

The girl nodded.

"Oh yes, I mean the personal stuff is good too, but the science is what really makes the books amazing, I want to be a forensic anthropologist too, I'm in second year forensics now and your books have helped me understand so much more than my teachers ever could."

Brennan couldn't help but like this girl, she didn't give that desire to back away, she wasn't over the top or fake and she didn't have the classic stalker vibe.

"I… I understand you're probably on holidays but…"

Bones nodded.

"Sure, do you have something I can sign?"

From her back pack she removed the latest book 'Broken Bones' and opened up the front cover, discreetly handing it and a pen over to her idol.

"What's your name?"

Parker walked out of the bathroom and saw his Mum signing a book, he looked around and was pleased to note no crowds had gathered, walking over, he sidled up to her and smiled tightly at the girl waiting for the book back.

"Aww is this your son, it's so great that you're holidaying here in Oz…"

Brennan handed the book back and smiled as she placed her arm around Parker.

"I hope you guys have a blast, thank you so much for signing and I promise, I won't tell anyone you're here, I understand privacy must be very hard."

Brennan nodded and smiled, thanking the girl and wishing her good luck with her studies, before they left in opposite directions.

"Come on, we better hurry to the room, or your father will worry."

Parker nodded as they trotted to the elevator and pressed the button.

* * *

**End to another chapter, please review.**


	233. Chapter 233

**NOTE TO ALL… I think I confused a few people when I said they were going home… I meant home to the hotel, not home to DC, there is still a week left of this trip and they won't go home till they've reached the tippity top of Oz… well as far as you can go anyway.**

**Disclaimer – Woo freaking hoo.**

**A/N – You remember the last chapter right…. Please note that when you're reading 'Hervey Bay' is said 'Harvey Bay' and Fraser Island' is said 'Fray-zer Island'.**

* * *

Booth was all smiles as he packed his family and their belongings into the car for the next part of their Australian holiday. He had, had the need to hurry them along in the room their constant giggles and chatting had slowed them from simply changing and packing away their wet swimmers.

**Flash Back**

"_Come on you three."_

_He smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and into the main of the bedroom, where his family were currently in fits of laughter on the floor._

"_Wha… Bones? Oh…"_

_He smiled as he noted she had somehow got her bracelet looped through padlock on her suit case and fastened herself to it._

"_How'd you do that?"_

_She looked up with a bright smile._

"_I… Your children distracted me."_

_She giggled throughout her sentence as the kids sat along beside her, still laughing too._

"_Where's the key?"_

_She looked down at the case and then back up at him with a cheerful but guilty expression._

"_Umm, well…"_

_He chuckled and rolled his eyes._

"_Let me guess, inside the case."_

_She blushed and smiled._

_Parker roared with laughter again and when her Mum tugged on the padlock, Molly was off again too._

_Booth squatted down behind his fiancée and inspected the cases zips that had been locked together._

_He kissed her temple and chuckled again at the silliness of the situation, looking to the kids and raised his brows and spoke._

"_Are you two ready to go, bags packed and you checked the room for anything you might have forgotten?"_

_Both kids jumped up and began looking under the beds, leaving their parents to sort out the 'situation' Bones had gotten herself into this time._

"_Bo… How did you…"_

_She simply shrugged; ducking slightly as he gently reached up and pulled a bobby pin from her hair._

"_Booth you can't pick a padlock with a bob…"_

_He grinned at her as the lock snapped open with a resounding click._

"_You were saying?"_

_She smiled and nodded, knowing she shouldn't have doubted him._

"_They don't call me 'special' agent for nothing Bones."_

_She shook her head in amusement and checked her bracelet for damage._

"_Thank you Booth."_

_He kissed her cheek again and stood up._

"_No problem, now let's go."_

_She saluted and fished her key from within the suit case pocket, kneeling up and locking the case properly after zipping it up again._

**End Flash Back**

The drive to Brisbane Domestic airport took just over an hour with their plane due to take off at four Pm they had a little over an hour and ten minutes to spare after check in.

"Ok should we use the bathrooms and get a drink or something?"

All agreed with the head of their family and they headed off toward restroom signs. The airport had tiled floors throughout with only the gate areas carpeted.

"Mommy is we going on anuver air plane?"

Brennan smiled down at her daughter, running her fingers' gently through her hair.

"Yes Baby, we have somewhere we have to go and getting there by plane will be much faster than by car."

Molly nodded looking out the large glass windows as they passed by the planes.

A good sized food court was just off to the side of gate twenty two, which coincidentally happened to be their gate and so they took a table and decided on what they would like to eat and drink.

The kids decided easily on food and drinks, telling their father what they felt like and then sitting quietly while their mother looked around trying to decide on her own preference.

Booth looked to his fiancée and smiled, her eyes darting around looking at the menu boards and what other people were eating.

"What do you want Bones?"

She looked around and smiled.

"Just a coffee."

Booth tilted his head and raised his brows.

"And food, you want something to eat?"

She shook her head and wrinkled her nose.

"No I'm fine."

Booth nodded and decided he would get something for himself that she could pick at as well.

"Ok, coffee it is."

He stood up watching Parker slide off his chair as well.

"Stay here with your Mom and sister Parks."

He looked to the female side of his family and nodded, retaking his seat and sitting back quietly.

Booth wandered off and grabbed two banana muffins and a chocolate chip muffin for himself and Bones to share. He ordered two coffees and got two apple juices for the kids, before heading back to the table and his family.

* * *

Annie lay in bed with a soft smile, she was looking forward to showing her grandfather that she had been taking a few private Karate lessons. She had made her parents promise to keep it a secret from him so he could be surprised when he was next in town.

Annie knew trying to find out when she would see him again would be futile; her Mom had told plenty of times that most of the time he didn't even know until he was knocking at the front door. Annie smiled as she thought about his next surprise visit, she wondered of his adventures and stories he'd tell her and hoped she would know a new song on the guitar and hoped to play for him.

Rolling over she looked at the picture on her bedside with her parents, brother and grandpa Billy, smiling she closed her eyes and with a final thought of the family she now had, sleep claimed her for another night.

* * *

The plane trip to Fraser Coast Airfield took less than forty minutes and landed at four forty five.

Disembarking was a little different at a small airport. They were directed down the steps and onto the tar mac itself to walk across the asphalt into the single terminal airport.

"This is only small huh Mom?"

Brennan smiled as her son looked up and questioned her quietly.

"Yes it is only a small one, but I would think that most people who need flights would head down to Brisbane by car, I believe the trip takes an average of four hours."

Parker nodded as they walked in through open glass door, his Dad putting his sister down on the carpeted floor before she got stroppy at being carried.

"Ok we need to collect our bags and apparently there is a shuttle bus that will take us to Hervey Bay Boat ramp"

"Are we going on another ferry?"

"Nope this time we're going to take the barge and go over to Fraser Island."

"Daddy what's a bar…ge?"

Booth smiled as his daughter held his hand a little tighter and tugged gently.

"That's a kind of boat Princess, but cars can go on to it too."

The four year old smiled and tilted her head to the side trying to comprehend.

"Does the cars pay for their tickets too and sit on the chairs?"

Booth chuckled at the thought of cars sitting on seats and waiting to reach their destination.

"No Princess their owners pay for all their tickets and the cars stay on their wheels."

Molly wrinkled her nose.

"Don't they like to sit on the seats?"

"Oh I think they like to keep their wheels on the ground."

Molly conceded to the fact and moved on as they made their way through the gates and across the carpet to the baggage claim.

* * *

"Good afternoon folks, you off to the boat dock at Hervey today?"

Brennan smiled and nodded as the man in the brightly colored Hawaiian shirt began lifting their bags from the luggage trolley.

"Yes, we're heading to Fraser Island."

The man smiled and nodded.

"Well you got a beautiful day for it, calm waters and warm sun, should be a fast trip across for you, my names John and I'll be taking you to the boat ramp."

Booth helped load the bags and took the trolley back to the corral again.

"Have you got my wallet Bon…? Temperance."

She smiled and flushed at firstly the almost use of her moniker and then secondly the thrill she got from hearing her first name roll of his tongue.

"Umm yes, it's in my bag, do you want it?"

He shook his head as he walked back to her, with a smile.

"No, just wanted to make sure I hadn't lost it."

Nodding she helped her daughter into the shuttle bus, where Molly and Parker shared a bench seat and Booth and she sat behind them, able to watch over their kids and have a little privacy from said children.

Brennan smiled as her fiancée took her hand and rested them both against her knee.

The shuttle slowly filled with adults, backpackers and families until John declared the bus loaded and then shut the doors and they were off.

The streets of Hervey Bay were wide, manicured lawns and gardens edged the road, flowers were poking out here and there and every now and bird popped its head up out of different shrubs.

Large warehouses lined one side of the road, while trees lined the other. The bus turned onto Boat Harbour Drive and they followed it along, passed a huge green shed marked Bunning's Warehouse, which seemed to be a garden centre with home hardware and a renovations centre. They drove past a few car dealerships, Toyota, Holden and Nissan and past a pool care shop, selling inflatable beach balls, boats and a number of pool toys. The shops and warehouses segued into small houses and a number of fenced parks with play equipment or vacant land for sale.

The shuttle pushed through the light traffic at the intersection and by passed a sign pointing to the Cheesecake Shop. The road was winding through the town and gave the sneaking suspicion that they were headed toward something somehow. Billboards advertised different things, 'The Boat Club' showed images of its a la carte menu at the bistro and fun to be had at the gaming lounge another showed whale tours with 'Whale Song Tours' in the bay.

Molly yawned and rested her head against her brother's arm, smiling and snuggling in when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

Booth smiled and looked to Bones who he knew was watching their kids when she sighed in appreciation of Parker's tenderness toward his sister.

Parker was a good kid, despite everything he had never shown any true resentment toward Molly and Booth knew that if he and Bones were to have another child, Parker would be just as loving to another sibling, Booth hoped that if another child was to be brought into their family that Parker would be able to help Molly understand too.

Parker turned his head back to look at his parents with a smile, when Molly snored in contentment.

"She's asleep."

Brennan shifted forward and stroked her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"She's either very tired or very comforted by your presence beside her Parker and considering she was wide awake a few minutes ago, I'd say it's the latter option."

Booth chuckled as his son's grin widened tenfold the kiss to the back of his head from his mother only adding to his obvious happiness.

"Thanks Mom."

She smiled.

"Why are you thanking me?"

He chuckled.

"For saying I make Molly feel good."

Brennan nodded.

"Oh, well… I don't need thanks for that, it's the truth."

Booth gently smoothed his palm over his fiancées back, feeling her muscles twitch and relax at his touch; tonight he would try and give her another massage, any excuse to lay his hands on her was a good one in his book.

* * *

The bus unloaded and bags were given back to their rightful owners in the car park.

"Ok folks, so head out to dock two and down onto ramp three; the Esmeralda should be docked and waiting, watch out for cars though and the ground is slippery, safe trip everyone."

They all waved to John and thanked him excitedly as the man got back in his bus and headed off slowly.

Molly was asleep in her father's arms.

"We need to wake her Booth the wheels of the cases are not going to work so well on the gravel so we're going to need your musculature to carry the heaviest bags."

Booth grinned at the implication she thought him strong and he had odd sense of pride swell at the idea he was able to do something for his family.

"Ok, but she's gonna be grumpy."

Brennan nodded and looked to Parker.

"Let Parker wake her, she won't be as surly if he does it."

Parker was again grinning at the compliment on his sister's behaviour toward him and stepped forward as his Dad leaned slightly down to allow him better access to his slumbering sister.

"Mo…..leee, look at the boats Molly…"

He tapped her gently and the family watched the frown on the little girl's face.

"Molly… they're real….ly big, open your eyes."

He leaned in a little closer whispering loudly and slowly.

"Hmm Parka I…"

Parker pressed on her little button nose gently…

"Beeeeep!"

The four year old giggled.

"Par…"

"Beeeep!"

He pressed again, this time her giggles were accompanied by their mother and fathers amused laughs.

"Come on Molly wake up and get down, so we can go get on the boat, you can't get on if you're sleeping."

Molly's eyes opened lazily but were far more focused this time round, Parker smiled and beckoned her to wake further and join him on the ground, a moment later she struggled in her father's arms and he released her.

"Ok, whoa Princess easy there."

He stepped back as the four year old took her brother's hand and looked around. Booth grabbed both his and Bones' case, while Brennan took Parkers and he took Molly's, together they started out, following the tail end of the group they'd travelled in the shuttle from in the airport with.

* * *

Six cars and a mini moke and three mopeds were already on the barge and a large number of people accompanied them around the outer edge of the boat. They walked down the concrete boat ramp and onto the checkerboard plate floor of the boat itself, Booth reminding his family to be careful and not to slip over on the damp metal.

"LOOK! PUPPY!"

Molly pointed to a black and white spotted Dalmatian at the other side of the boat with its owner.

Parker smiled wondering if they would be allowed to play with the pooch, he was missing their dogs, despite knowing the good care and love they were receiving he wished he could pet them and give them and Jasper hugs and tummy rubs.

"Aww do you think the man would let us pat his dog, I miss Jas and triple D's."

Booth chuckled at the band like name their pets had been given by Annie, via email.

"Let us find a place to settle for the trip first and then we can ask the man."

Parker nodded, grinning at his delighted sister.

"There's a spot over there near that seat."

Brennan nodded and they headed the direction of the bench seat hoping they'd get to it first.

The barge would take thirty minutes to get from the mainland to Fraser Island, not the fastest way to arrive but by all accounts the best view, with the possibility of seeing dolphins, dugongs, sea turtles and countless other wildlife from their position on the water.

They got their seat and tried to move all their suit cases out of the walkway to prevent anyone tripping over them.

The sound of the boat's drawbridge raising made some cringe as if fingernails had been stroked down a chalk board, chain links were coupled and then the anchor was raised as the pumps began to filter out water before they set off toward their destination for the next two days.

The breeze was cool on the boat and somewhat refreshing as it took the edge off the humidity in the air.

"Can we go play with the puppy now Daddy?"

Booth looked to Bones and silently questioned her, he noted her barely there nod and looked back to their kids.

"Alright let's go, but no being upset if the man tells you no."

Molly nodded, understanding it was the man's decisions and not her place to go against it.

"Ok Daddy."

Parker stood up also and joined his father and sister.

"Are you coming too Mom?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No, I'll wait here with the bags; you guys go, have fun."

Parker hesitated for a moment and Bones saw the silent concern at leaving her on her own.

"Go… I'll be fine Parker."

He nodded and waved as they walked off slowly.

* * *

"Sit Sultan."

The dog obeyed immediately, looking up at his master as a small treat was passed down for good behaviour.

"Excuse me Sir?"

Parker approached a little slowly and to the side but in the dogs line of vision.

The man looked up from where he'd been petting his dogs head and praising him.

"Yes matey?"

The twelve year old smiled.

"Umm me and my sister were wondering if we'd be allowed to pat your dog?"

The man smiled.

"Sure, you can, come on over."

Booth watched as both his kids approached the dog directly in front with their hands out low and fisted loosely, he smiled as they allowed the dog to sniff them before even trying to pat him, Bones had taught them the correct way to approach any dog, to prevent it get scared and lashing out.

When Sultan had decided they could pat him, the Dalmatian licked both hands and wagged his tail happily, feeling no threat from these strangers.

"Hey well done kids, you must have dogs at home, seen as you know the right way to greet a dog."

Parker smiled.

"We have three Labradors and miniature pig, our Mom loves animals A LOT… she taught us how meet them so they wouldn't think we were gonna hurt them, she's real smart our Mom."

The man chuckled as he looked up to who was obviously the father of the children; he winked and watched the father step a little closer.

"Hey, thanks for letting them play; they're missing our own pets."

The guy shrugged.

"No problem, it's always nice to let Sultan interact with respectful kids."

Booth nodded and held his hand out to the man.

"Name's Seeley."

"Mark."

They shook hands as they watched Sultan rolled onto his back and showed off his spotted belly, hoping to get a scratch.

* * *

Brennan sat quietly watching everything around her, two children playing with marbles, a couple on the stairs having an argument, she seemed to be winning, another couple in the corner kissing a little too passionately for a public setting and she smiled as a staff member walked over telling them to save it for the island.

Another heavily pregnant woman was sleeping against her partner's shoulder; his hands caressing her knee in constant circular motions.

Brennan smiled, dropping her eyes to her engagement ring on her finger, it sparkled in sunlight and made her mind wander; thinking about all the wonderful memories she had so far compiled in the months her and Booth had become more than 'just' partners.

"Mommy! Mommy! We patted the puppy."

She looked up at her daughter's voice and smiled seeing her family coming back toward her.

"Did you Baby? Was it a nice puppy?"

Molly nodded as she reached her mother and stood happily between her knees.

"Yup, he was real friendly his name is Sultan but he's not really a puppy Mommy, he's all growed now."

Brennan nodded; she had guessed the Dalmatian would have been about four or five years old, still relatively young but by no means a puppy.

"So if he's all grown up that means he's a dog now?"

Molly nodded as her father sat down beside them and Parker stood in front of them also.

"So the man was happy to let you play then?"

Parker nodded.

"Yup, he said he was very happy to see us respect Sultan by not just walking up and patting him, we did the safe dog approach you taught us first."

Molly nodded as her brother spoke and then when he took a breath she spoke.

"And he let us rub his belly too Mommy?"

Brennan furrowed her brow.

"The man?"

Molly nodded and smiled not understanding why her mother looked concerned.

"No Bones… the dog… the man let them rub the dog's belly."

She relaxed and made a small 'O' of comprehension with her mouth as it suddenly made more sense to her; she had briefly wondered why Booth was allowing their children to rub the abdomen's of complete strangers.

"Oh… well… that makes more sense."

Booth laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"Howdy Folks, if you all head to the right side of the boat now and look down you'll see a part of the coral reef that has formed around the Seabelle. The Seabelle was one of the first recorded ships to be deemed 'lost' off the Island, she was a one hundred and fifty eight tonne schooner that left the port of Rockhampton on March seven in eighteen fifteen seven, it wrecked the next day here off Breaksea Spit."

Everyone headed over and looked over the edge as they could indeed see the reef with hundreds of fish swimming around so close to the surface.

"Oh WOW! Isn't it beautiful?"

Parker began snapping his camera once again, recording their holiday for years to come.

* * *

**Alright folks this took ages to write but I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and please review.**


	234. Chapter 234

**Disclaimer - Hmm….. I got nothing.**

**A/N – Let's roll peoples.**

* * *

At Fraser Island the barge pulled in and anchored at another concrete dock. Passengers who drove got back in their cars and mokes and waited as the bridge was lowered to allow them off.

From the waiting area, passengers on foot looked at the island they were standing before, trees, trees and mores trees could be seen everywhere, occasionally a part of a white building poked out from the mass of greenery, letting them know there was civilisation on the island.

On the water, jet skis darted about in and out of orange buoys obviously placed to protect thrill seekers and wildlife.

"LOOK!"

Molly pointed up as a small sea plane flew overhead.

"That's a funny air plane, he's got big feet."

Booth chuckled and scooped his daughter up affectionately, kissing her cheek and squeezing perhaps a little too tightly.

"Daddy! You're squishing me."

He smiled as Bones looked up adoringly, kissed his little girl again and placed her back on the ground.

"Sorry Princess, Daddy just needed a hug."

Molly smiled and straightened out her clothes.

"You could have asked Daddy, I give good hugs."

Booth nodded and continued to smile.

"You sure do Princess that's why Daddy picked you straight up."

Molly seemed fairly pleased she was her daddy's go to girl for cuddles and she happily slipped her little hand into his.

"STAND CLEAR!"

The bridge lowered slowly; the grinding sound of metal against metal, making most people cringe as their shoulders raised up to their ears, instinctually shying away from the raucous.

Parker turned and looked to his parents.

"I think they need to oil the sides a bit."

Brennan nodded vehemently as they all slowly began to shuffle forward.

* * *

A shuttle waited at the bus shelter, its light display telling potential passengers it was headed to Orchid Beach Hideaway Habitats.

"That's our bus, let's go."

Brennan motioned her family toward the white vehicle covered in red dusty dirt. Its tyre treads packed with yellow sand grit and mud the windscreen wipers were currently in operation trying to remove some of the muck from the once clean window.

"G'day folks, you heading to the Habitats?"

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Yes."

The man smiled and motioned them to the back of the shuttle where he was towing a trailer for luggage.

"Alright, let's load em up."

Booth helped the guy stow their cases, Parker wanting to lend a hand also, lifted his sister's case and smiled as he received a pat on the back from the driver.

"Well done Son."

Booth smiled as Parker's face lit up with compliment while they headed to the open door of the cabin and piled in. Once again the kids sat together on one two seater bench and Booth and Brennan sat together behind them.

"Seat belts on please."

Parker helped Molly with her belt and then fastened his own responsibly, smiling when he felt his Dad ruffle his hair in silent thanks for helping his sister.

Only seven other people boarded the bus, making it a little over half full. The driver closed the door automatically and they were off, making their way slowly up the incline and into the trees.

* * *

The road was dirt and unsealed, making the trip bumpy and Brennan thankful they had gotten seats in the middle of the shuttle and not directly over the wheel; the last thing she wanted was for herself or her family to get motion sick and a trip like this was just the sort that instigated it.

Parker, Molly and three other kids were loving the fact that they were being thrown around in their seats, their constant giggles and squeals of delight proving the fact to all.

"Sorry about the pot holes folks, we had a good lot of rain last week and it washed out the loose dirt, leaving rock and clay behind, should ease off soon as we drop back down into valley."

The kids groaned the adults held their joy at the news.

The shuttle made its way slowly round a bend on a cliff, offering a beautiful view of King Fisher Bay and resort, crystal blue water, green trees and white sand with little sail boats along the shore made the picture Parker snapped quite romantic.

The ride lasted another fifteen minutes, thirty in total as they pulled into a circular type road way; a bit like a pit stop on a race track.

"Ok this is Hide Away Habitat; I have all your cabin reservations here and the keys."

The kids were all first out, jumping down onto the leaf littered ground.

"Wow! It's beautiful."

Parker's exclamation made his Mum smile; he was so much like his father and really did appreciate the simple things in life.

The adults climbed out, each happy to place their feet firmly on terra-firma again.

The driver moved around to the trailer and began unloading, placing the cases and bags gently while his passengers were busy taking in the initial sights around them.

Booth walked over and smiled, grabbing his daughter's case then his son's and lastly his fiancée's before his own.

"Ok so…"

They all stood in front of their smiling driver.

"We have the Houseman's?"

A woman stepped forward grabbing her family's reservation and key.

"Thank you."

"The Tanners?"

One of the kids reached up, a young girl with hair down past her bottom.

"That's for us. Thanks Mister."

"And the Booths."

Booth stepped forward and smiled, reaching out and taking the small information pack and yellow tagged key.

"Thanks man."

The driver nodded.

"Anyone going on the under the stars camp tomorrow night needs to meet over near the red flag at eleven AM the Expo Troupe will pick you up, all the info packs have points of reminder of what to bring and what not to bring, so have a peruse through it. Over the hill just there, about a ten minute walk is Dingoes Watering Hole, you can get food and supplies if you need it and they do breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks, just walk in."

They all nodded and thanked the driver for his time; information and helpfulness, before watching him drive off slowly in a cloud of dust.

Grabbing cases and bags the three families separated and went in the direction of their cabins.

Booth looked down at the map as they followed the dirt path along through the palms and shrubs.

"Should be just through here."

A small clearing appeared and so did their quaint little home on stilts.

"Oh, wait I wanna take a picture, Annie will think its sooooo cute."

Parker stepped forward while his parents chuckled at his mimicking of an excited Annica and clicked a shot of the wooden cabin, with its porch and two seats out the front he door was dead centre and two elongated and fully screened windows ran from roof to floor either side of the entrance.

The hut had a corrugated tin roof, which Bones mused that as they were situated in the middle of a rainforest would sound wonderful in the rain. From their position at the front the cabin was no more than two and half metres wide and a plagued on the bottom step leading up to the porch stated the home was an 'Eco Cabin' made from one hundred percent recycled material and that not a single tree had been chopped down for its construction in two thousand and six.

"Ok shall we go inside?"

Brennan smiled as the kids led them up the steps, she had some idea of what to expect and knew Parker for sure would get a kick out of their sleeping arrangements, Molly would need some time and Booth would possibly need some convincing.

"Dad can I open the door?"

"No! I wanna open it Daddy!"

Booth held his finger up.

"Ah, no arguments, Molly can put the key in, Parker can turn it and you can both push it, got it?"

Brennan smiled at her fiancés easy resolution to the little spat as both their children seemed satisfied with the results.

Molly pushed the key into the lock carefully, moving both her hands to the door ready to push, Parker placed one hand on the door and the other turned the key slowly in anticipation.

"Faster Parka!"

He smiled and the door clicked.

"One, two…"

"FREE!"

Molly squealed and the door burst open.

"AWESOME! HAMMOCKS! Are we sleeping in em?"

Parker turned to his Mum wide eyed and silently pleading.

"Yup, it was hammocks or swags and considering the snake population on Fraser Island and the season, I chose beds that are off the ground."

They all walked in, Parker leaving his bag by the door and trotting over to a white hammock hanging from two opposite sides of the wall.

"This is so cool."

Brennan smiled watching Parker who had never sat in a hammock before sized it up.

He touched the soft woven knit and tipped it slightly, watching it rock.

"Umm how do you get in?"

Bones walked over, Molly's hand slipping into hers as she went.

"Ok it's simple once you get the hang of it."

She pointed to a single long side of the hanging bed.

"Take the side and lower it down so you can sit in it first."

Parker did as was instructed.

"Now turn and sit in the centre…"

She watched him like a hawk.

"Steadily."

Parker smiled as he eased into the material and it swayed gently.

"Ok, you right?"

He nodded; the smile on his face threatening to be the biggest in history.

"Yep now what?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Now you bring your legs up and lay back."

"Am I gonna tip up?"

"Nope, try it…"

He slowly moved into position and settled happily.

"See your weight in the centre steadies the hammock and stops it from tipping."

"Awww this is so comfy, I could sleep now."

He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to his Mum's laughter as Molly declared it to be her turn.

"Well come over here, you have one too."

Booth walked over to his girls and watched as Bones explained to Molly that this was a special bed and she wasn't allowed to stand on it, or kneel or do anything but sit or lay down properly.

The four year old nodded, listening attentively as her Mummy explained the dangers of falling off the bed.

"Bones I'm not sure this is going to be so good for my back?"

Brennan smiled.

"Actually Booth on contrary, hammocks are a great way to ease back pain as it distributes your weight evenly."

He looked to the hammock his daughter was currently looking up from with a happy grin.

"Well what about when you roll over, what if you fall over the edge?"

She smiled.

"The reason you toss and turn in bed Booth is because your body is instinctually trying to relieve the stress placed on your pressure points from being on flat surface, you don't get that in a hammock. You will likely fall asleep in one position and generally wake up in the same position."

Booth looked over to the double hammock they would be sharing and sighed; trust his genius fiancée to know all the ins and outs of sleeping in a sling. Walking over he followed the instructions he heard twice now and sat slowly and steadily in the centre of the swinging bed. He was loathe to admit that even just sitting was quite a relief, it felt like he was floating and it was feeling he enjoyed.

* * *

Brennan left her family in the hammocks and sat on the two seater couch to go through the information pack they'd been given. She flicked through the things they were required to bring camping with them, which wasn't much; Water bottle, spare socks, insect repellent, jacket, towel, sunscreen, hat, swimmers and camera. Things that weren't permitted, cigarettes, chewing gum, lighters, mobile phones, plastic bags and or plastic packaging, knifes or any item intended to be used as a weapon and no cans of any description.

She pulled a back pack from her case began filling it with the things she intended to take for her and Booth. Parker would happily pack his own bag later and Molly would help to add things into her own bag.

"Bones?"

She looked up at her partner and smiled at his sleepy voice.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

He cleared his throat and yawned.

"I was… I got lonely, come have a nap?"

She smiled at his boyish pout and stood up.

"We have to get going, we need to get some things from the store and I don't know what time it closes and we should get dinner, I'm hungry."

Booth nodded and sat up, it wasn't often his fiancée admitted to being hungry and he was all for filling her up.

"Ok, I'll wake the kids."

He got out of the hammock gingerly and moved to wake Parker first.

* * *

It was five thirty as they made their way up the dirt road, twigs snapping underfoot, leaves crunching. They could hear kookaburras laughing in the distance and somewhere close two whip birds called back and forth.

The air was still warm and Booth felt a light sweat on the back of his neck at his collar. The forest around them smelled damp and a distinct scent of sweet soil reached their nostrils as they reached the top of the climb.

Up a small sandy path was 'Dingoes Watering Hole' a wooden building with a store attached to the left side and a few tables and chairs out on the sandy ground. In the centre of each table was a canvas beach umbrella to offer a little shelter from the sun during the day, signs up inside and outside the shop told passers-by they could get fish, chips, burgers, ice cream and a number of other fried foods within, also steak sandwiches and snags on a roll with fried onion and a choice of sauces.

"Are we eating in there?"

Brennan wrinkled her nose and shook her head at her son.

"Nope, I thought we could go in there instead."

On the right where Bones was pointing was the main eatery that looked much like an outdoor restaurant or bistro. Wooden benches and tables seated eight, while plastic settings sat four, signs up asked diners not to feed the wildlife and to place all left over food in the bins provided.

"Should we eat inside or out?"

Booth noted his girl's question and looked about and cringed, it was quite noisy outside, kids squealing, adults trying to talk over one another, cutlery clinking on porcelain and the sound of the TV in the corner going all made eating inside far more appealing.

"Let's see what inside is like huh?"

Brennan smiled, she understood Booth's desire for quieter dining, knowing he liked to asked everyone how they were enjoying themselves and what they were feeling.

Parker pushed the glass door open and allowed his family through, smiling as an older lady stepped through also and thanked him for being a true gentleman.

The atmosphere was family friendly inside and it was far quieter, Molly was given the opportunity to pick their table and she chose well, a small corner booth away from the majority but well lit.

"Good job Baby, why did you pick this table?"

Molly shrugged.

"It's the prettiest Mommy and Daddy likes quiet time at food time."

Booth chuckled as he sat directly across from his daughter.

"That's right Princess."

They each grabbed a menu from the end of the table and flipped through the pages, Booth smiled feeling Bone's hand rest gently against his thigh.

"Hey you."

She smiled as his finger's curled around her own.

"Hi."

Booth leaned in toward her, bumping their shoulders before he straightened back up.

"So what are you gonna eat Babe?"

She shrugged.

"I'm not sure, though I do know it will be something healthy."

Booth nodded, he felt they were all need of some quality fresh food.

"The baby spinach and pumpkin fettuccine sounds nice."

Booth nodded and smiled, looking to his kids.

"You guys know what you want?"

"Is risotto the mushy rice?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah like the cheesy one I make."

Parker nodded.

"This one has asparagus and chicken, I want that please."

Booth nodded and looked to Molly with a smile as she let her eyes wander the pages as if she knew what she was reading.

"Princess do yo…"

"I want spaghetti Daddy."

He furrowed his brow wondering if she had indeed read the words and getting a little excited at the prospect.

"Where does it say spaghetti?"

Molly tilted her menu and pointed to the little picture with a bowl of noodles and meatballs.

"Ok, ha spaghetti and meatballs it is."

Booth walked to the counter to place their order, leaving his family at the table chatting quietly.

"So what are we doing after dinner Mom?"

Brennan smiled at her son and leaned forward so she didn't have to raise her voice.

"Well we need to get a few things from the store next door, like water bottles, insect repellent and I'd like to get some more band aides just in case, when we get back to the cabin, we can shower and you and Molly need to pack your bags for tomorrow's camping trip."

Parker beamed excitedly.

"Cool, do I need to make a list for what to take?"

Brennan smiled.

"No, not this time, we aren't taking much, most of its supplied for us."

Parker nodded and thought about where he had stowed his backpack and its condition last time he'd put it away.

"Mommy what are we doing?"

Brennan smiled at the little girl watching her so inquisitively.

"We are going to pack a little bag and tomorrow we're going on a special trip, just over night, but it's going to be lots of fun."

Molly nodded, if her Mum's smile was any indication of how she should be feeling, Molly was perfectly fine with this pending trip.

* * *

The Booth family ate dinner hungrily, none of them realising how famished they were until the food was placed in front of them. The aromas and tastes made them eat continuously; no time for talking; it was good to eat a healthy and filling meal after a day of junk and little snacks.

Booth was going to ask if everyone was enjoying their dinner, but the need was unnecessary, it was plain to a blind man that the food was being relished. He went back to his steak with pepper sauce and vegetables, soft, buttery potatoes, crunchy broccoli, caramelised pumpkin; he was in heaven.

Brennan pushed her plate back three quarters of the way through her meal and claimed herself full.

"Wow… that was delicious."

Parker who was using a spoon to get the last of his risotto out of the bowl nodded.

"It was really yummy."

She smiled.

"Would you like to finish the rest of my meal?"

He looked to her pasta and smiled.

"Is it nice?"

Brennan lifted the plate and handed it to him as he handed his own to her.

"It was very nice."

Picking up his fork he stabbed some fettuccini and twisted it round the fork before moving it to his mouth.

"Nice?"

As the creamy flavour hit him he smiled and began twirling some more on the fork.

"I shoulda got this… but… nah mine was really good too and then I would have missed it."

He was silenced as he lifted another forkful to his lips and opened his mouth to take the bite.

* * *

At six twenty PM they were making their way back to the cabin after visiting the store.

"Ok so Molly you shower as soon as we get back ok?"

The little girl spun around in a circle like a ballerina as she held her Daddy's hand above her head.

"Ah huh, I will Mommy."

She spun again, feeling her Dad holding her up as she stumbled.

"Ok that's enough Princess, you don't want to hurt yourself."

She stood up properly and shook her head in agreement, being hurt was not fun and avoiding it was best.

Parker ran ahead and opened the front door, letting his family in with a smile.

"Get your pajamas out of your case Baby."

Molly ran over to where her case was under her hammock and undid the zip carefully. She decided she wanted to wear her pink jammies tonight and pulled the shorts and singlet out with a pair of Disney Princess Sleeping Beauty underwear too.

Brennan walked into the very small but adequate bathroom and ran the shower, she inhaled the scent of clean rain water and suddenly couldn't wait to have her own shower, a small sign on the wall asked that as a courtesy to the other campers, all showers be kept to a maximum of five minutes as the tanks ran on rain water.

"Come on Molly, hurry up please."

Little footfalls sounded.

"Co…ming… Mo… mmeee!"

Brennan smiled as her daughter appeared holding her toiletries case, her pajamas and towel, sans shoes and socks.

"Good girl get undressed and jump in, we need to be quick so we don't waste water."

Molly nodded, pulling her t-shirt over her head and shimming out of her denim shorts.

"Wasting water is bad for the inviment isn't it Mommy?"

"It is very bad for the en… vi… ro…ment Baby, good girl."

Molly took her mother's hand and climbed into the shower stall.

"Hmm this water smells funny Mommy."

Brennan smiled handing her daughter the little bar of environmentally friendly soap provided by the island and told her about the rain water system she was currently showering in.

* * *

"Dad can I borrow the computer please?"

Booth looked up from the little kitchen nook where he was currently making a tea for Bones.

"Yeah Buddy it's in my case, but I don't think you'll get net reception here, we're pretty deep in the valley."

Parker shrugged.

"That's ok, I just wanna put photos and stuff into my file on there, I don't need the internet."

Booth nodded and drained the tea bag he'd been dipping against the teaspoon.

"Alright well it's between the layers of clothes, if you can find it."

Parker walked over to the case and flipped the already open lid up to begin his search.

"When you grab it, can you tell your Mom, her tea is ready please?"

"Yup."

Parker took hold of the computer in its pouch and stood up.

"I think she's coming Dad, the water shut off."

Booth nodded and placed the mug on the coffee table.

"Ok thank buddy, you wanna get ready to have a shower now?"

Parker sighed and nodded, before gathering his things for his own nightly routine. He listened to the sounds of his sister and mother in the bathroom and behind him the sound of his Dad sitting down on the couch.

"Dad?"

Parker placed his things on his hammock and walked over.

"I know I should have asked before, but I guess I've been a little side tracked with everything, but are you having fun on this vacation."

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah Pal this is the best vacation I've ever been on, having you and your sister and Bones all together… it's a dream come true Pal."

Parker nodded and turned as his sister came hurtling out of the bathroom holding her towel, toiletries and dirty clothes.

"Mommy said it's your turn Parka."

Brennan walked out tying her hair up into a pony tail atop her head.

"Bathroom's free."

"Thanks Mom."

Parker grabbed his things and walked into the small room at the end of the cabin.

"I got your tea Bones."

Tilting her head affectionately she smiled and walked over to her partner on the couch.

"Aww thank you."

She sat beside him and curled up; watching as Molly folded her clothes neatly and placed them in the plastic bag for washing.

"You're welcome Bones."

"Ok Mommy I'm done, what do I put in my bag?"

Brennan smiled and spoke from her position with Booth, instructing their daughter gently what she would need for the camping trip tomorrow.

* * *

**Done again, please review. Picture of King Fisher Resort their cabin and their hammocks on my profile.**

**A quote I heard today that I find rather appropriate for fan fiction... He who passes ill minded judgement, must first earn respect, without it he's merely a miserable man without conscious and forethought of consequence.  
**


	235. Chapter 235

**JENIFER STRANG... Hi, sorry about ch233, it happened because I went back a few days ago and began editing a few things, sorry, I've reloaded it and it should be fine in about half an hour. Thanks for all your reviews :)  
**

**Disclaimer 236… oh yay!**

**A/N – My computer for some reason has automatically changed my font size to 8; I mean seriously, does anyone actually use such tiny type? Well honest people, because I'm pretty sure this is what companies use as their fine print, you know... the sign this form and we won't give you million dollars like we led you to believe, but we'll actually take your house and everything in it and because you signed it's legal, print… Wow so I sounded a little more bitter than I intended but… anyhoo moving on.**

**Just for your own knowledge the sun on Fraser Island rises at four thirty every morning.**

* * *

Booth was last into bed that night; well into hammock, he smiled as their suspended bed swayed gently when his fiancée curled into his side. Bones had been right, the moment Parker and Molly climbed in and settled they were asleep, both breathing deeply and in a state of total relaxation.

As he wrapped his arms around his girl, he felt his own body relax and sleep begin to beckon him.

"I love you Bones."

She smiled against his bare chest, her lips pressing to his skin lightly.

"Hmm I love you too Booth, so much."

And they were both claimed by their dreams.

* * *

Friday six fifteen AM, Washington DC; Hodgins residence.

Annie sat at the kitchen table, quietly chewing on her breakfast cereal when her Dad laid a S'more pop tart down in front of her.

"Wha… what's that?"

He grinned and broke the one he had in half, allowing the steam to venture out.

"That… is a pop tart the food of gods, try it."

"JACK!"

He smiled and spun at his wife's whine.

"Breakfast is supposed to be healthy, not loaded with fake sugars and chocolate."

He grinned looking back to his daughter and silently encouraging her to eat the treat. Truth be told, Hodgins hadn't eaten a pop tart since Zack was put into the looney bin, this morning was his first and he wanted to share it with his one and only daughter; whom he knew, given her sweet tooth and love of chocolate would devour the breakfast pastry.

"Be careful it's gonna be hot."

Annie broke it in half and smiled at the sweet smell.

"Wow, it… it smells yummy."

Hodgins chuckled.

"Tastes even better."

She picked up a broken corner and blew on it gently to cool it, before placing it in her mouth and chewing.

"Oh my…"

Hodgins smiled.

"Good? You like it right?"

Angela walked over and rolled her eyes, slapping her husband on the back of his shoulder.

"Of course she's gonna like it there's chocolate in it."

Annie swallowed and licked her fingers, before picking up another piece.

"It's delicious, are there more?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"Yup, a whole box, but you have to eat your healthy food too."

Annie looked to her Cheerio's now in dismay, they weren't nearly as tasty now that she knew S'more flavored pop tarts existed.

"Oh bu…"

"Nope, we have to eat the boring healthy stuff too."

Annie sighed seeing her mother was in total agreement with her father.

"Ok, but can I eat this first… so it doesn't go cold."

Her father smiled.

"Oh of course that's why you should eat it first."

He looked to her knowingly and watched her wink as she popped another piece of the dark coloured pastry in her mouth.

* * *

Brennan got out of bed slowly as the desire to use the bathroom hit her, she tried to be careful so as not to disturb the man soundly sleeping beside her and thrilled at the fact he didn't even move.

'_Huh, I won't be able to sleep in that.' _She mocked playfully under her breath as she wandered to the waiting bathroom.

Outside the bathroom window she could hear birds calling; long lengthy shrieks and cackles of the night loving animals. The cabin was cool now, night time temperatures dropping the humidity for what was bound to only be an early morning reprieve.

Flushing the toilet, she washed her hands and tried to get a glimpse out of the louvered window slats, but knew it wasn't possible with their immovable angle; except to see the leaf littered forest floor.

Yawning she walked back out into the main of the cabin and climbed back onto the hammock with Booth, sleep claiming her quickly.

* * *

Annie was dropped at school Friday morning by her Mom, she received her morning kiss goodbye to the cheek and a hug, knowing that this afternoon, she would receive a kiss hello and a hug too.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Sweetie, have fun."

Annie nodded halfheartedly, fun wasn't usually something she achieved at school, but most days bordered on tolerable.

Angela watched her daughter walk into the gates and onto the school grounds, where she would hopefully be safe for the day. She waited until she could no longer see her and started the ignition to head to the Lab for the day.

Annie peeped around the corner of the school building hoping she could get into the stairwell and head to first class without being spotted by Angelica and company.

They were currently chatting with the boys that Parker generally hung out with and were occupied giggling forcefully at things that were no doubt not funny. She pulled her back pack up, took a breath and…

"ANNIE!"

She spun.

"Shhh!"

She pulled Henry to the wall, watching his shocked expression.

"Wha… what are doing?"

"I was trying to avoid Angelica… big mouth."

Henry smiled at her playful eye roll and peeked out to where he knew the girl would be.

"Come on then, she's too busy showing her shoes to anyone who pretends to be interested."

Annica sighed, why were some girls so vain… She and Henry bolted for the stairs, pushing the door and ducking inside; success, she smiled.

"Phew that was close."

Henry chuckled and shook his head.

"You know you could just tell them you don't want to hang out with them."

Annie wrinkled her nose.

"I… well I'm hoping they'll get sick of me avoiding them and just forget I exist…"

Henry looked at her sceptically.

"Besides, what if I say that to them and they go back to bullying me again?"

Together they walked up the stairs and down the corridor into first period American History.

* * *

Brennan smiled at the sound of her snoring fiancé against her, he was sleeping perfectly, she knew he hadn't woken a single time throughout the night, he'd slept right through, hadn't even gotten up to check the kids, despite their close proximity.

Sitting up, she decided she'd have first shower and then wake Booth and make coffee, before waking the kids and heading up the hill for breakfast at Dingoes.

The shower took a few minutes to warm up and Bones contemplated washing her hair, but knowing they were going to be roughing it today and tonight she decided to put it off one more day and do it when they got back.

Stepping in she sighed as the scent of pure rain water relaxed her and refreshed her for the day. She loved bathing in rain water, it always left her skin feeling clean and her hair always so much better after being washed in rain water.

Rinsing off, she turned the taps off and could hear voices outside, she smiled, people always rose early on holidays. Grabbing her towel she dried off and carried out her morning routine, before getting dressed and leaving the small room.

"Oh you're awake."

Booth grinned at her from his place at the kitchen bench, where he was preparing coffee in his boxer shorts; just his boxer shorts Brennan noted joyously. Dropping her things to her open case she wandered over to her fiancé and smiled as he opened his arms to greet her with a morning hug.

"Hmm."

He kissed her forehead as she settled against him, her cheek to his pec in what had become a common position for them.

"Did you sleep well?"

Booth chuckled knowing she was cautiously making a point about hammock comfort.

"Yes… I did… very well Bones, but I say it had everything to do with you being so close to me all night and nothing to do with the soft netting we slept on."

Brennan giggled softly and slapped his arm gently.

"Ah huh, I'm sure."

Booth smiled down at her bright eyes and pink flushed cheeks and kissed her again, once, twice, three times, each kiss moving closer to the rosy lips he craved.

"Mmm Boo… Booth we… Mmm, we have to… B."

She melted and gave in, Booth's kisses were just too hard to resist; she was only human after all.

Booth silently cheered as he felt her relax against him, she was yielding and allowing him exactly what he wanted; her. Booth sighed; he knew there was nothing better than having this woman in his arms, having her chest pressed to his, her lips melded to his own. He felt her finger scratching lightly at his bare back and smiled at the idea she may leave marks.

Booth was a man of simple wants and desires and somewhere at the top of those wants and desires and was the need to be owned by Temperance Brennan and nothing showed that territorial power more than her nail marks on his back and shoulders; primal yes, but so very literal there would be no mistakes.

* * *

The kids were up by seven thirty, showered and dressed in hiking gear; Brennan smiled as they all walked up the hill in their more or less matching outfits of khaki and navy with sandy coloured boots.

She and the kids were already wearing their hats while Booth had his poking out of his back pocket.

"Booth…"

She whipped it out and shook it before handing it over.

"It's no good there, put it on."

He pouted but relented knowing they were best to lead by example; however that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Happy?"

She smiled at his pout and gave a single affirmative nod.

"Much."

Dingoes Watering Hole was busy, but the family of four was able to find a table to the side and after grabbing an unused chair from three tables over they sat to peruse the menu.

"Ok so what do we want?"

Brennan and Molly got French toast with scrambled eggs and orange juice, Booth and Parker got the big breakfast, with eggs, toast, sausage, hash browns and bacon, which Parker would not be eating and was surprised to hear his father remove the meat from both orders when placing it.

"Dad?"

Booth raised his brows.

"Yeah Buddy?"

"You love bacon, why didn't you get it?"

Booth glanced to Bones who had already guessed he was no longer as thrilled about eating from the same species as a pet.

"I… I just don't feel like filling up on greasy bacon this morning Pal."

Parker furrowed his brow, but accepted the answer and smiled as four orange juices and two coffees were placed on the table.

"Thank you."

The woman smiled.

"No worries Kid, tucker won't be long."

Parker smiled and nodded, grabbing a glass of juice and pulling it closer to take a sip.

"Mommy I needa go toilet."

Brennan pushed her chair out and smiled.

"Come on then, let's go before our food comes."

Molly slid down onto the floor and took her mother's hand with a smile, as they excused themselves and walked toward the rest rooms.

"Mommy what are we doing today?"

Brennan smiled as they walked into the end cubicle.

"Don't you remember? We're going on a trip and we're going to camp out for the night."

Molly nodded.

"I know that Mommy, I mean what is we gonna do for camping and the trip."

"Would you like some help with your belt?"

The belt snapped open and Molly smiled triumphantly.

"Nup, I done it."

Brennan watched as Molly laid paper over the seat carefully and then turned to be helped onto the seat.

"Ready Mommy."

Bones lifted her gently and sat her down, smiling as her daughter didn't touch anything in the public bathroom.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Did you forget my question?"

Giggling Brennan took a breath and told her daughter of the possible hiking and the bus ride and swimming in a stream that they may or may not do, she told her about the night time nocturnal animals they would hear and maybe see and about cooking their dinner over a fire.

* * *

Annie smiled at her abstract portrait of Henry, she had told him he could keep it as she had been graded an eight out ten, being told she needed to work on shading and to follow her heart when drawing instead of trying to stick with her brain.

"It's ok, you keep it, it's your work, besides, you got an awesome grade, I bet your Mom would want to see it."

Annie nodded, he was probably right, art was her Mom's thing and it didn't matter what it was, her Mom always got excited when they talked art and crafty things.

"Yeah, I guess, she'll probably frame like the last picture I did ha."

Henry smiled, he knew a little bit about his friend's past, mainly what she or Parker had told him in absolute confidence and he was truly happy she had a loving family now and knowing her made him more grateful for his own family, sure they had their problems but they all loved each other and his parents would never hurt him.

He found it amusing that none of the kids at school knew the real truth, some saw only what they wanted, some just assumed she had a personality change, but none of them knew what a horror story she had lived before being adopted and Henry was happy to keep it their secret.

"She's proud of you, in preschool we made decorations for the Christmas tree, my Mom wouldn't let me hang them on the tree."

Annie furrowed her brow.

"Wha… why, did she not like them?"

Henry smiled.

"Oh she did, she didn't want them to get ruined, so she put them in Perspex boxes for safe keeping and said one day we could look back at them and remember."

Annie giggled.

"Your Mom sounds sweet."

Henry shrugged.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw her on washing day."

He grimaced and mimed the word 'scary', making Annie smiled harder.

* * *

Back at the cabin the Booth family went through their back packs again and checked all they needed was in there and a few extras like water shoes, a few healthy snacks without packaging, some bio-degradable wipes and Brennan packed some tissues, knowing that runny noses always happened when there were no tissues around.

At the store last night they had also bought a plastic case that made any camera water proof for a short time and thought it was a brilliant idea for Parker, allowing him to not worry about splash back and water shots ruining one of his most prized possessions.

"Hey look it fits."

He held the camera up with the case on it and smiled.

"This is so cool, how come we don't have this in the States, we need these."

Brennan smiled.

"We probably do Parks; we just hadn't needed to look for it so we didn't see it."

He smiled.

"Well I'm glad we went in that shop last night, this is the best."

He ensured it was all sealed up and then stowed the camera in the front pocket of his bag until he was ready to use it.

"What time are we leaving Mom?"

She looked up and smiled from where she was reading the agreement that they would need to hand in at the beginning of the trip.

"Soon, we all need to use the bathroom and pack away all our belongings into our cases and lock them and then we can leave."

Parker nodded and began putting his things he'd pulled out of his case back in.

"When you're ready I want you come to sit down and listen to the rules for camping and hiking, you're dad and I need to sign it, so we all need to understand it."

Parker nodded, acknowledging he'd heard his Mother and would be over there as soon as he finished the original task set for him.

Molly was sitting on the floor by her case talking to her puppy quietly when Parker leaned over.

"Come on Molly, Mom wants to talk to us, pack up your stuff so we can go camping soon."

Molly frowned.

"Parker you is supposed to say scuse me… I was already talking to Patchy."

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just excited and you know we're not supposed to keep Mom waiting, we'll have to get a talking to from Dad if we do."

Molly nodded, she remembered the first time her Daddy had told her that Mummy wasn't to be kept waiting that it was rude and showed a lack of respect, she remembered asking what respect meant and her Daddy said it meant she was thankful and Molly was very thankful, so without further encouragement she began packing her belongings away and told Patch he'd have to sit in the back pack for a little while.

"DAD! Are you nearly done in there?"

Parker called out to his father who was occupying the bathroom and had been for last five minutes, Parker knew it would need time to air before any oxygen breathing creature could enter the tiny room.

"Soon."

Brennan smiled glad she had used the rest room before Booth had gotten in there. She chuckled at the thought of the song and dance Molly had performed last time she had to use the facilities after her father; she'd come running out shaking her wet hands and huffing and puffing with pink cheeks, about how long she'd had to hold her breath for after her Daddy 'stinked it up' in there.

Looking over she saw her kids were now just waiting for the bathroom and decided to get the rules out of the way.

"Ok you two, come sit by me and leave your father in peace a while longer."

Both kids trotted over and smiled as they sat either side of their Mum.

"Alright, so I'm going to read out what the paper says and then you can ask questions if you want."

Both heads nodded in understanding and so she began.

"First everyone must stay in their seats with their seat belt on when the bus is moving."

Both kids nodded in agreement.

"No one is too feed any of the animals they see or leave scraps of food out and lying around."

Molly frowned.

"What if we see a birdy and he's hungry Mommy?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Nope, you mustn't feed them, what if they're not used to your food and it makes them sick? Or what if you feed one and it tells its friends and then you don't have enough for all them and so the others don't feel as loved."

Molly nodded, setting her resolve; she would not feed any animals on their trip.

"Ok next, no one is allowed to pick the leaves or flowers off plants or break branches."

Both kids once again nodded.

"We're not allowed to leave ANY rubbish around, all waste; so our trash must get put back in our bags to be put in bins later."

"What if it's icky trash Mommy?"

"Doesn't matter Baby, still has to go back in our bags alright."

The four year old nodded, making a note to herself to not make any of her trash too yucky for her bag, after all poor Patch had to sit with it.

"Ok."

"Good and lastly, no one is allowed to wander off by themselves, we're going as a group, we must stay as a group."

Both kids understood the final rule, it was a rule they'd heard before and knew not to break it.

"Any questions?"

Two heads shook in the negative as Booth walked out of the bathroom.

"I wouldn't go in there just yet."

Parker groaned and dropped his head dramatically at the almost proud look on his father's face.

Booth flopped down onto the couch next to Bones and smiled.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

At ten to eleven the family grabbed their bags and headed out the cabin door, Booth locked it and put the key in the front pocket of the pack he was carrying, attaching it to the safety ring inside.

"Ok let's go shall we, you got the reservation and agreement papers Bones?"

She held them up and smiled as the trotted down the steps and up the path way toward the red flag bus stop, where the Island Explorer troupe would meet them.

No one else was there yet and Parker hoped that meant they would be first on the bus and would ensure they would get good seats for the drive.

Brennan relished in the fact they were early, she loved being first on the scene; any scene, it meant if she were first she could watch things develop around her and she could better adjust to what was happening, whereas arriving second or third, you had to play catch up and there would always be an element of the unknown when you weren't first.

They stopped at the flag and turned to face each other, waiting for others to join them and ultimately their transport so this trip could begin.

* * *

**Budda boom, another done, please review.**


	236. Chapter 236

**Posting early because I have to go out and it was as finished as it was going to get, hope you all enjoy.**

**A friend wanted me to ask you all to pray for the thirteen children, four adults and two fire fighters that lost their lives in a mall fire in Qatar this week, may they rest in peace.**

**Disclaimer – I still don't anything or anyone but my own characters and storylines and ideas.**

**A/N – You want to get on the Island Explorer don't you?**

* * *

As the Booth clan waited at the bus stop they were joined by three other families and two couples, a total of fourteen people including themselves. Two of the kids seemed very quiet, despite their age of about thirteen or fourteen; they sat quietly on the ground picking up leaf litter and playing idly with it, while a third child; a girl from another couple was listening to music and swaying with whatever she was hearing.

Brennan smiled at the parents of this girl, she was dressed in black from head to toe and had red streaks died into her jet black hair, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but on Fraser Island with her parents, Bones put her age at about twelve or thirteen.

Her younger brother stood with their parents, he was quietly whining about something and being told no, wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Brennan recognised one couple as speaking German and while she wasn't eavesdropping she smiled as they spoke about what attractive children Parker and Molly were, with happy smiles and bright eyes.

A cloud of dust rose up off the hill and the troupe appeared. A dark green almost black vehicle that seemed to be a truck crossed with a bus came toward them.

"Is that it; is that what we're going on?"

Brennan nodded at her son and smiled.

"That's it."

It slowed and came to a halt in front of them.

"It looks small, I don't think we're all gonna fit, did we book or is just whoever gets in?"

Booth remembered reading it held twenty people comfortably and assured his son they would all fit.

The driver stepped out and smiled with a clap of his hands.

"Howdy folks, you all ready for some fun?"

Smiles and claps all round.

"Ok great well I hope you all can handle a bumpy ride, does anyone get motion sickness?"

Everyone looked around at everyone else, waiting to see if anyone put their hands up, no one did.

"Great, well let's load up, no eating or drinking on the bus please."

The first step up onto the truck was at a height; Booth guessed about sixty centimetres off the ground, he lifted Molly and helped Parker up, before he turned to help his fiancée.

Brennan took the hand offered to her and smiled as she felt Booth's arm around her waist practically lifting her up to the step with ease.

"Boo…"

She trailed off as she gained her balance and stepped into the truck itself.

Parker and Molly were already seated.

"Hey move back a bit so we're not over the wheel."

Parker frowned.

"Why?"

"If we sit in the middle you'll see everything and you won't get jostled around as much, meaning you have less chance of getting sick."

Parker undid his seat belt and Molly's and they followed their mother to the seats at the centre of the bus. Booth walked up the isle and sat with Bones on the left, while Molly and Parker were seated on the right of the isle.

"You two going to be right there?"

Both kids looked to their parents and nodded.

"Yup, this is gonna be so much fun."

The second family climbed aboard, sitting right at the front and looking pleased with themselves, the first couple took a bench toward the back and Booth hoped they weren't going back there to make out.

The next family climbed in followed by a late to arrive last couple. Everyone got comfortable and settled, seat belts clicked and clacked and the sound of the door closing and the air lock sealing made everyone quiet.

The vehicle floor was rubber mat covered the seat were all very soft and cushioned with a heavy material cover. The sides of the bus were mainly thick glass, easily three or four inches thick and Booth wondered if it was for temperature control or allowed them to be submerged in water to an extent. The window began about thirty centimetres from the roof and dropped down to the level of the seat, meaning it was perfect for children to see out of without having to reach up like in an ordinary bus. Molly sat closest to the window, looking down at the dirt covered ground where they had only just been waiting moments ago.

"Ok everyone set?"

A series of yes' and yeps' sounded and the ignition started with a shudder to the truck.

Molly on instinct took her brother's hand and snuggled into him a little when he squeezed it.

"Are you scared Molly?"

She looked up with wide blue eyes and shook her head.

"No, I just…. I just love you Parka."

He blushed pink and smiled.

"I love you too Molly."

With a slight jerk the truck began to roll forward, the driver turned them around and they rumbled up the hill where he'd come from.

* * *

Annie smiled as she read through the invitation again.

"I can't believe they invited me."

Angela smiled.

"Are you going to go?"

Annie looked up and smiled unsurely.

"I… I want to but… I dunno Mom, what if…"

Angela frowned.

"What if what Honey?"

Annie sighed.

"What if it's a trick?"

Walking over to her daughter at the table, she sat beside her.

"Oh Honey, I think these girls are very different from what you're used to, I think they're genuinely nice and want to be your friend."

Annie looked back to the invite; Matilda and Lily had invited Annie over for afternoon tea in the garden room at their house on Saturday at two PM. She didn't need to bring anything and if she wanted to dress up like old times she could, apparently Lily and Matilda liked to host old fashioned tea parties.

Their mother had dropped the invite up personally and told Angela of the plans the girls hosted little parties for one two of their friends at a time, but tomorrow would just be for Annie. They would make little cakes and sandwiches and share fruit juice out of a tea pot with proper tea cups and saucers.

It had all started when the girls were little and their grandmother would take them to garden parties and luxurious tea rooms, with cucumber finger sandwiches and scones with jam and cream. She would tell the girl's stories of her life in England as a little girl and when she finally passed away the girls kept having their tea parties to remind them of their grandmother.

Angela thought it was sweet and something Annie would probably really enjoy, rather than shopping or cinemas.

"You won't go out though will you Mom, I mean you'll stay here… in case I… in case I need you?"

Angela hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Your Dad and I will be here, I promise, so… does that mean you'd like to go?"

Annie once again looked to the invite with pretty lilies, a weeping willow and a lace parasol on it.

"Yes… I want to go, but…"

Angela frowned.

"But what?"

"What will I wear?"

Angela laughed and handed her daughter the phone.

"First how about you call and give your rsvp over the phone, Janette put the number at the bottom."

Annie nervously dialed and waited.

"He… hello it's Annie Hodgins."

Annie smiled.

"Yes, I'd like to come, if it's still ok."

Angela watched her daughter smile and nodded.

"Ok, please tell them thank you for inviting me and thank you to you also for allowing me to come over, I promise I'll be good."

Angela felt her chest ache at Annie's promise; her daughter had come a long way from that scared little girl she was when they first met her, but sometimes some of the abuse she suffered at the hands of her parents came forward; especially in statements like that.

"Ok, good night Mrs Mitchell"

Annie hung up and looked to her Mom.

"Now can we decide what I'm going to wear?"

Giggling Angela took her daughter's hand and they walked upstairs together, hearing Michael and Hodgins laughing in the nursery as they went by.

* * *

Molly giggled as they bumped along, heads bopping this way and that as if they belonged to rag dolls. Brennan was also laughing but more so at the sound of Molly's giggles, Parker was trying to quieten her, but he was fast losing control himself and Booth was amused at the fact others in the bus were trying to contain their amusement at his family.

Turning her head, Bones leaned into Booth's shoulder and bit him gently, her hot breath making him shiver slightly at the sensation.

"Bone….s."

He smiled and kissed her head as her palm slid under his and entwined their fingers.

"Ha, it's so… bumpy Parka!"

Molly's delighted squeal made the German couple at the back laugh. The truck tipped to the side as they went over uneven ground and then moved back and tipped to the right.

"Wee!"

The little boy at the front exclaimed to the ride they were on.

Outside was a wall of tree trunks and greenery, as they wound around and through the forest.

"Ok guys, everyone needs to hang on, we have a sharp turn coming up and then and drop, so kids especially hang onto the bar in front of your seat."

The bus tilted back and up, pushing through the sand the wheels spun for traction, slipping out and finally grabbing as they moved forward again.

As they crested the hill the bus instantly turned into a sharp turn and then did indeed dropped down about a metre landing with a thud and making everyone inside 'humpff' at the force, people on the wheel however were somewhat louder than others.

"Whoa that was a big jump down."

Parker looked to his parents instinctively for a little reassurance that the truck landing so hard was ok and normal for the all-terrain vehicle.

"Everyone ok back there?"

The driver looked in his rear view mirror and smiled at the nods and smiles and answers of affirmative he received.

"Ok, if you look out your windows now, you'll see and wire mesh fence on either side of the road, this was a failed plan by the Fraser Island council to keep Dingoes from walking into town on the roads, what council failed to recognise in their attempt for glory was that Dingoes are dogs and can jump; quite high, for this reason, the fence you see is now nothing more than a game of hurdles for dingo and an annoying inconvenience for the wild brumby on the island."

They all smiled at the sarcastic tone of the driver and watched as the fence stretched on for kilometres along the road.

The trees began to thin out and the ground changed from leaf litter to sandy earth and crushed shell.

"Alright folks we're coming up to the beach, so we'll be able to get and have a little walk around, before making our way over to the shipwrecked Maheno."

"Cool, we're gonna see a shipwreck?"

Parker exclaimed a little louder than he originally intended and covered his mouth with his hand as a slightly blush coloured his cheeks.

"Sure will Mate, you can get up real close and take pictures, but we're not allowed to touch it."

Everyone nodded in agreement, understanding the look and don't touch rules of history pieces.

The truck lost its traction for a moment as it dipped onto the softer beach sand and sunk slightly.

"When we get out, if you look back the way we came in, you'll be able to see the cliffs that surround the valley you're staying in."

Parker leaned forward, garnering his mother's attention with a wave.

"Parker?"

"Can we swim in the ocean Mom?"

Brennan looked to the rolling baby waves on the shore and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, we can ask when we get out."

He nodded and looked back out the window again, a four wheel drive with the slogan 'Fraser Adventures' on the side was already on the beach and a group of six people were walking around the dunes and grasses.

"LOOK AT THE DOGS!"

A woman at the front called out and pointed to an area of flat beach, Parker smiled.

"Oh Dingoes!"

The bus slowed and the driver turned in his seat.

"Ok so we'll get out here, Dingoes aren't usually too skittish so you should be able to get some photos if you want, but it is illegal to approach and or feed them, just as it's illegal to call them over to you, remember these dogs are wild and so they are unpredictable, relying on pack instinct, you cannot pat them, please keep your distance."

A guy put his hand up to the driver signalling he had a question.

"Are they dangerous or aggressive?"

The driver smiled.

"I've worked on the Island twenty years and never witnessed an aggressive Dingo that's not to say they couldn't rip you to shreds if you threatened them, it's just unlikely they'll instigate an attack."

Someone else raised their hand.

"I hear Dingoes ate a baby."

The driver chuckled.

"Yeah I heard that one too, I've also seen a pack care for a baby throughout the night and protect it from harm and seen two female Dingoes pull a drowning six year old from the surf in a storm, so… I guess you make your own call on what to think, but I can guarantee more Dingoes have been killed and injured because of humans than the other way around."

Brennan smiled and nodded as the doors opened and they were allowed to exit the bus if they wanted to.

* * *

Annie smiled as she settled on the fifth dress she had tried on, it was white with a lace overlay and peach colored sash around the waist, it had little cap sleeves a layered skirt, she was going to couple it with white stocking and white buckled shoes.

"You know I have a white cashmere shawl you could wear around your shoulders and I'm sure I have a white floppy hat and we could put some white netting and lace on it."

Annie smiled; she felt a little silly playing dress ups, but Matilda and Lilly's Mom assured her that they did indeed dress up.

"Really?"

Angela nodded.

"Yup and we can braid your hair tonight and then in the morning it will be all curly and we can pin it up in an old style."

Annie was feeding off her Mom's excitement and was now nodding furiously, hoping tomorrow would come quickly.

They walked out of her room and straight into Angela's and Hodgins.

"Now it's in a hat box somewhere."

She flicked the light on in the walk in robe and scanned the shelves of clothes, boxes and dress bags.

"Ok, let's see."

Annie was mesmerized by all the shoes and coats.

"Have you worn all this stuff?"

Angela smiled.

"At least once and if you want to borrow anything all you have to do is ask, we get things altered to fit you."

Annie was stunned; her Mom basically just expanded her wardrobe tenfold.

"Wow…"

Pulling a black box down from a higher shelf Angela smiled.

"This is it… I think."

They walked out to the bed where she set it down on the mattress and lifted the lid to reveal a fine white panama straw hat with a wide floppy brim.

"Oh it's perfect Mom."

Angela took the hat out and placed it on her head with a smile.

"And it fits."

Looking in the mirror, Annie smiled adjusting the hat to sit to the side slightly; she turned back and looked to her Mother.

"Perfect Honey."

* * *

Brennan and Booth stood almost at the water's edge; he was standing behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she leaned back into his chest. A warm breeze floated off the water as they looked out at the boats on the horizon.

"It's so lovely here Booth, so peaceful."

He smiled and kissed her cheek as he sighed.

"Like dream…"

She grinned at his romantic side surfacing again.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if this last year has been just that; a dream and soon I'm going to wake up and none of it wi…"

She pinched his arm.

"Ahhh oww… hey what was that for?"

She turned in his arms and tip toed up to kiss his lips quickly and softly.

"I was just showing you it was real, it's not a dream."

Booth frowned, amusement slowly rising up.

"So you decided to pinch me to prove that point."

She nodded.

"Yes… isn't that the socially acceptable way to prove that someone isn't dreaming? I read a book once where the woman said 'this can't be real someone pinch me' so I thought I…"

"You thought you'd give it a go."

She nodded again, sweetly smiling up at him, even if he wanted to be upset at her, he couldn't, not when she looked at him like that; all hopeful and innocent eyed.

"Did it work?"

Booth chuckled and kissed her lips hard, still feeling the slight sting on his arm of where she'd pulled the skin.

"Yeah…"

He pulled back.

"It worked, but next time… a little warning huh?"

"Mommy, Daddy come see."

Molly took her parents hands and pulled them with all her mite; which if they weren't cooperating wouldn't have gotten her far.

"What? What is it Princess."

Molly looked up and smiled.

"Me and Parka found a jelly blob."

"You mean a jelly fish?"

Molly frowned and shook her head.

"No… it don't look like a fishy, it looks like a blob."

Brennan smiled as they were directed over to the pinkish beached creature that Parker was snapping a picture of.

"Look Mom."

"Parker move back please."

"It's ok Mom, its dead… I think."

Brennan squatted down and furrowed her brow.

"Just because a jelly fish is dead, doesn't mean it can't sting you Parker."

He looked to her surprised.

"Really, but how does it reach out if it's dead?"

"They don't actively try to sting people Parker; people are stung when they come in contact with the tentacles. This is a box jelly fish; it is the most dangerous marine animal to humans and other sea life."

Booth reached his arm out and pulled his son and daughter a little further away.

"Come on Bones, you too, up."

She looked up and smiled at his concern for her.

"We should tell the driver, he should be able to contact someone to get it off the beach."

"Fine we'll go tell him just get up please."

"Booth I'm fine, besides this is a good chance to teach them about the dangers of swimming in the ocean in Australia's northern areas."

Parker raised his brows.

"I thought we just had to be careful of sharks."

Brennan shook her head.

"No, in fact Australian waters are full of things you need to watch out for, especially in the summer and in the north, there's also blue ringed octopus, salt water crocodiles, but they're mainly a bit further up, irukandji jelly fish, stonefish, sea snakes and quite a few more."

"Whoa… maybe we'll just swim in pools."

She smiled at her son.

"You can still swim in the ocean, you just have to be sensible that means not walking up to jelly fish when you're not one hundred percent sure of the dangers."

He nodded, feeling a little guilty for walking over to it, but more than that for putting his little sister in harm's way too.

"Sorry Mom."

She nodded.

"Do you know what happens when a box jelly fish stings you?"

Parker shrugged and Booth smiled as a few other people joined them.

"Besides it hurting?"

"Yes, besides that?"

He shook his head.

"No."

"Well along each of these tentacles are tiny hollow stingers and they pierce the skin and inject venom into you, at the same time as the venom is released a sticky gel like substance is released and it helps the tentacle and stinger stay in place. The stingers are called nematocysts and they slowly release venom which is incredibly painful, some people if envenomed enough can go into cardiac arrest."

"How do you stop it, if you get stung?"

"Vinegar is the best way to stop the nematocysts from firing more venom, then the tentacle should be removed carefully with a towel or gloved hand, but it won't stop the pain and even once tentacles have been removed they can still sting, so you have to be careful to dispose of them properly."

Booth chuckled as she had captured the attention of the other family and a couple plus her own kids, though he was sure Molly didn't understand, she was just paying attention like a good girl.

"A teenage boy put his hand up."

"Excuse me Miss, but what if you don't have vinegar with you?"

Brennan looked up slightly surprised to find she had an audience.

"Oh… well, most Australian beaches, especially in Queensland and up have bottles of vinegar along the beach for just that…"

She looked up to where a yellow pole stood at the walking path leading onto the beach, on top was a sign with a picture of a bottle on it and jelly fish.

"See the yellow pole over there and there's more along beach, there should be a bottle of vinegar in the metal box attached to the pole."

"I saw a movie where someone got stung and their friend peed on them to stop the sting, is that true?"

Brennan wrinkled her nose.

"No, there's no proof that ammonia or alcohol or boric acid, lemon juice, fresh water or anything but vinegar or anti venom will help."

She stood up and brushed her hands off as she looked for the driver who was over by the bus on a walkie talky.

"Now we'll need to tell the driver the jelly fish is here so no one stands on it."

"I'll go."

Parker ran off, followed by the other boy.

"Is that you're mum?"

Parker looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"She's a good teacher; I'd listen to her in class."

Parker frowned and looked to the driver as they approached.

* * *

Annie hung up her outfit for tomorrow with a soft smile, before heading to her bathroom to shower and wash her hair, before it got braided. They had found some white ribbons and small artificial daisies that they would also put in her finished hair tomorrow and her Mom was currently looking for a hair style downstairs on the internet.

She couldn't believe she was so close to actually having real friends; real girlfriends. She hoped with all her heart it wasn't another callous joke, she silently pleaded with God, with the universe that it wasn't another trick aimed at teaching her another life lesson she didn't understand; could life really be that cruel.

Stepping into the shower, she tried to simply relax and believe that maybe these girls really did want to be her friend, but the twelve year old knew, sleep would be allusive tonight, until she got her answers she would remain tightly wound and cautious.

She was smart girl and smart girls are always on their guard.

* * *

**Ok, let's leave it there, more next up.**

**Troupe, dingo and Annie's dress on my profile.  
**


	237. Chapter 237

**Disclaimer – One brownie for you, one brownie for me, one brownie for you, one brown… Yes I can give you brownies, because I made them, they are mine to give, unlike the characters you recognise from Bones in this fic.**

**A/N – One brownie for me… ok no joking, chapter 238, oh boy, oh boy… yay! Oh by the way 'Maheno' is said 'Mar-he-no'.  
**

* * *

The bus took a ten minute journey up the beach along the water line. Salt water splashing up against the windows, caused those closest to the glass to jump back in slight shock as if they too were going to get wet.

"Alrighty then folks, up ahead is the Maheno."

Everyone leaned forward to try and see out the front windscreen.

"Now a little history lesson, Maheno means 'Island' in Maori, which is the native language of New Zealand. The Maheno was the first ever triple screw steamer, first built in Scotland in nineteen 'o' four and weighing in at five thousand, three hundred and twenty three tonnes, so she was massive for type and time."

As they drew closer to the rusted ship they all became a little more eager to hear her story.

"For a number of years after she first launched the Maheno held the blue ribbon for trans-Atlantic crossings, after which she was used as a hospital ship during world war one, becoming a temporary home for hundreds of nurses, doctors and their patients. Then purchased by a Sydney shipping company, the Maheno made regular trips back and forth between Sydney and New Zealand, before finally being bought by a Japanese company who had plans to melt her down and sell her metal as scrap. Well the universe had other plans for this old girl and with the Japanese company running low on funds they decided to sell the brass propellers from the Maheno to pay for towing back to Osaka in Japan. It was on the Maheno's final journey to Japan that an unseasonal cyclone hit just off the Coast of Fraser Island and the Maheno broke from her ties and washed ashore here, where she still sleeps."

The doors to the bus opened and everyone scrambled to get out and visit the shipwrecked Maheno. Parker managed to get a few shots without anyone else in them, which pleased him greatly.

The Maheno was large and basically all that was left was the rusting hull and beams of what was once no doubt an impressive ship. A few sections of wooden floor planks were still lingering, although they were green with age and moisture. Circular port holes that used to hold thick glass were now void of the material that would have kept water out. Part of the bridge still remained though the roof was gone and the walls deteriorating; the wheel was still in the centre of the floor, standing pride of place.

"It's pretty cool huh? I've never seen a shipwreck so big."

Brennan smiled.

"Well I guess most of the big ones tend to be at the bottom of the ocean don't they."

Parker chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. One day I hope we can go snorkelling and see a wreck like that, do think we will?"

She nodded as Booth wandered over with Molly on his shoulders.

"Sure we will."

Parker snapped a picture of his sister and Dad and smiled at the fact they both had their eyes closed.

"OK FOLKS LET'S GO FOR A LITTLE WALK!"

The driver called out and motioned them to follow him as he walked toward a beach path with wooden slatted steps.

"So if you want to have a little swim this will be a great place, we're heading toward Eli Creek and when you see it, you'll understand why it's a great place to take a dip."

They all headed carefully up the incline, being mindful of the uneven stepping planks, though being careful on such safe looking steps went out the window when they all laid eyes on what had to be the most rickety looking boardwalk any of them had ever seen, nestled precariously into an eroding sand dune, above a crystal clear water creek that looked hugely inviting.

"So, I know it looks a little wobbly, but I assure you the boardwalk is entirely safe and you won't feel a single shudder or vibration as you walk. The creek is only a metre deep at its peak, so no jumping or diving and most of you should be able to walk it."

"Hey! There's fish in there!"

The driver nodded at the sullen looking fourteen or so year old girl.

"That's right Missy, it's a fresh water creek, you'll find fish, frogs, backswimmers, water spiders and the odd freshwater eel, all of which will get out of your way when they see you coming."

The girl's family were already stripping down to their swimmers and she watched them looking a little horrified, before stepping onto the wooden walk way.

"Fraser Island has over one hundred freshwater lakes, springs and creeks and have been named some of the cleanest in the world."

Parker smiled.

"Can we go in the water?"

Booth looked to Bones who shrugged.

"Sure, just zip the legs of your cargos off."

Brennan had purchased them all zip off trekking pants, each pair had three choices of length, zipping off the lowest portion of the pant left you with three quarter cargos, zipping off the next portion allowed the wearer to be in shorts the material was quick dry microfiber similar to board shorts, with expanding pockets and elastic drawstrings on the ankles to stop anything getting up the pants in long grass. Each pair also had a water proof side pocket for a mobile phone or small camera if needed and a water bottle clip for hiking.

"K."

Bending at the waist, Parker took hold of the zipper at his thigh and pulled it across the bottom half of his pant leg coming away; to be easily stowed in his pack until her needed them again.

"These pants are awesome."

Molly smiled and copied, she hadn't known her pants could do this until now and was pleased they weren't just ordinary trousers.

"These are funny pants Daddy."

She grabbed the little blue toggle and pulled just like she would with her jacket at home.

"They are funny, but Mommy was very smart to buy them."

Molly nodded, hearing her Mommy was smart was nothing new, she knew this already, but agreed once more with the truth.

"Mommy why are we making our pants little?"

"Well we are going to walk through all that water and you don't want wet pants all day do you?"

Molly raised her brows and shook her head.

"No."

"Well that's why we're making them shorter, they'll dry quicker."

They removed their boots and socks too.

"SEE WHY DIDN'T YOU BUY THOSE DANIEL? THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SMART! NOW I HAVE TO GET CHANGED IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!"

Looking over they saw what was obviously Daniel's wife slap his arm, she looked bored and like she'd had enough of the outdoors.

Booth looked back to his fiancée and raised his brows.

"I'm sorry Millie, I just didn't…"

"You didn't think Daniel, that's what."

Booth leaned in to Brennan's ear and whispered.

"Guess mother and daughter are alike."

Brennan grinned and placed her socks and Booths in the back pack on his back.

"Here, give me the bag and you can hold Molly, she'll need to be held up."

Booth nodded and after tying his laces together he draped them around his neck and squatted down to help his daughter do the same.

"Come on Princess, take your bag off and put your socks inside."

"What about my shoes Daddy, I don't fink they're gonna fit inside and Patchy will get all dirty."

Booth smiled as the little dog's head poked up and out of the bag that was overstuffed.

"No, your shoes…"

He tied the laces together and gently let them rest around her neck.

"Will go here, just like Mommy and Parker and me."

Molly looked around and nodded as she noted they were all indeed wearing their shoes as a necklace.

"Ok, that's very clever Daddy."

He smiled as she zipped up her bag and stood back up to put it on.

"Whoa, hang on, Mommy's gonna carry your bag Princess."

Brennan held her hand out for the satchel and smiled as her daughter thanked her sweetly for taking it.

"Thanks Mommy."

"You're welcome Baby; now make sure you listen hard to Daddy in the water ok?"

Molly nodded and took her father's extended hand as they all walked to the water's edge where Parker was already waiting and dipping his toes in.

"Is it warm Buddy?"

The twelve year old nodded.

"Yeah… well on my feet it is, I bet when it gets higher it won't be as warm."

Booth chuckled and nodded.

"Very true Pal, well you have two options, take it real slow, or just move fast."

Parker nodded, he didn't want to miss anything so he decided on moving fast.

As predicted the higher the water got on their legs the cooler it got, but it wasn't too bad and they got out the other side without too much fuss. Booth held Molly under the arms in front of himself, allowing her legs to drag through the deeper water until she could reach the bottom again in the shallow water.

"That was fun, are we gonna do that again."

Brennan giggled as they sat down to allowing their feet to dry in the sun, before replacing their socks and shoes.

* * *

Annie was currently eating a bowl of warm sticky date pudding and custard, while her Mom braided her hair in two side plaits.

"So you're going to the tea party tomorrow Kiddo?"

She looked up from the floor and smiled.

"Yes."

Hodgins nodded and smiled, he was thrilled his daughter was making friends.

"You nervous?"

She nodded.

"Yes, very."

He slid off the couch onto the floor next to her their shoulders pressed together firmly and in a manner that Angela knew her daughter would find comforting.

"Well you know what?"

Annie placed her bowl down and turned slightly to look at her father and shook her slightly, forgetting her Mom was still trying to pick up hair gradually.

"No what?"

"You're allowed to be nervous."

Annie gave a small smile.

"And then tomorrow, when it's all over and you had so much fun, you'll be wondering why you were so nervous to start with."

Annie sighed, she hoped her father's prediction would turn into truth; she really wanted friends besides Henry and Parker, not that she didn't appreciate them, every day she thanked her lucky stars she had them and nothing would change that, but she really wanted a friend that was a girl, someone her own age she could talk to and with Tilly and Lil, she'd get two friends at the same time; she hoped.

"I hope so Dad… and you and Mom are gonna be…"

"Right here Kiddo, we're not going anywhere, if you need us, we'll be there in a few minutes, or even if you just need to talk, we'll be right here."

Annie exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and smiled.

"I love you guys."

Hodgins smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We love you too; just… try to have some fun ok?"

She nodded.

"I will."

Hodgins picked up her bowl and handed it to her with a smile.

"Now eat."

"Yes Sir."

He chuckled and grabbed the remote from the couch, pretending he was going to change the channel.

"Now what is this junk, we need something goo…"

"NO!"

Came the two high pitched yells.

"Dad, it's Saved by the Bell."

He groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically at the reruns he remembered from his high school years.

"Oh God… I'm going to check on Michael."

He stood up and left his two girls smiling after him.

* * *

"Ok folks, next is a new addition to our tours…. We like to call it 'This is what the guide books are for'."

As they rounded the dune they were all momentarily dumb struck.

"Whoa, is that real?"

"Sure is Mate."

There in front of them half buried in sand and on its side was what was left of a blue four wheel drive.

"How'd it happen?"

"Well the back packers driving it, didn't stay on the driving path, they thought they'd take a short cut and went up against nature… needless to say, nature won."

The group chuckled as they walked closer and joined the crowds already taking photos and poses near the island mishap.

"Well, I'm guessing they didn't get their deposit back."

Brennan smiled and nodded, she felt a little bad for the tourists that had this experience, but ultimately if they ignored the guides then they deserve the lesson they were taught.

Booth walked around the rolled vehicle and cringed, not for the humans, but for the car itself, he felt terrible for it, with its back and front axles exposed to the salt water, it was already beginning to show signs of corrosion, he noted the hole in the fuel tank and realised they must have syphoned the petrol out to prevent it going into the ocean when the tank finally gave in to the elements.

"Did they try moving it out?"

Booth questioned the driver.

"Sure did, used two of the explorer trucks, no luck, the wet sand and suction wouldn't let it budge and short of bringing in a crane and damaging the surrounding environment this baby's staying put."

Booth nodded and looked back to the four wheeler one last sad time, before they moved on.

Parker looked up to his mother and frowned slightly.

"Mom? Why does Dad look so sad?"

Brennan smiled.

"He's sad for the car?"

Parker's frown increased.

"Huh?"

Brennan placed her hand on her son's shoulder and smiled.

"You know we all get upset if we see an injured animal?"

Parker nodded.

"Well, your Dad gets like that about cars."

Parker looked to his father and then back to his Mum.

"But… it's not real, it can't feel."

Brennan smiled as Booth rolled his eyes as they spoke about him like he wasn't within earshot.

"Yeah I know, but your father is weird like that."

"HEY!"

Parker roared with laughter as he took his sister's hand and watched their father throw their Mum over his shoulder.

"Weird am I? Weird? This coming from the woman who plays with dead things for fun?"

She giggled as she wriggled to try and get down, knowing she really wouldn't succeed.

"What's wrong with that? It's educational?"

Booth chuckled and slapped her butt playfully before easing her down and staring down into her bright happy blue eyes.

"Weird?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"I never said I didn't like your weirdness Booth? I think it's…"

Booth rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Weird yeah you said."

"Sweet."

He tilted his head at her statement and sighed.

"Sweet?"

Brennan nodded as their kids joined them.

"Yes sweet."

Booth nodded acceptingly and leaned in to capture her lips softly.

"Mommy?"

Her parents pulled apart slowly, foreheads still joined they looked down at their daughter.

"Daddy's really strong, I didn't know he could carry you too Mommy, he's like a real superman huh."

Brennan smiled looking back up to her now pride filled fiancé.

"Yeah he's a superman Baby."

She giggled as he blushed and ducked his head slightly, straightening up when she lay another kiss against lips.

"OK FOLKS LET'S GO, WE HAVE A SCHEDULE TO KEEP!"

Everyone looked up from doing whatever it was they were occupying themselves with and followed their driver over to where he was heading.

* * *

Back in the explorer truck they followed in the tyre treads of the vehicles before it, sailing along through the sand until they came to access road wide enough for the bus to go through without taking out any flora.

The driver steered them through the narrow dirt path, low hanging tree branches lightly scratching along the windows a side panels, making a few on board shiver with the feeling of fingernails down a chalkboard.

They splashed down into a muddy puddle and the driver revved the engine a little harder to keep them moving, swapping gears and turning the steering wheel to gain a little more traction with wet tyres.

Bumping along, Brennan closed her eyes and leaned her cheek to Booth's shoulder, strangely enough the constant rocking was making her feel tired and she was obviously not alone, two down the front also had their heads tilted as they were being lulled by the movement.

Booth smiled as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around his girl's shoulder, pulling her in and inhaling her scent.

"Tired?"

She smiled.

"Not overly, it's just the rocking and bumping this is why I'm no good on trains."

He chuckled and kissed her crown.

"I'll have to remember that, we've never been on a train together."

She found his hand and squeezed it instinctively, feeling the responding squeeze back.

"So you all hungry?"

Everyone was beginning to get a little peckish; it was after one thirty now and for most past lunchtime.

"Yeah!"

Came the reply and he nodded as they switched gears and headed up into the hills again.

Molly looked up to her brother and smiled.

"Are we having food now Parka? My tummy is hungry."

The twelve year old grinned at his sister and nodded.

"Soon, I think when we stop…"

He leaned down and whispered to her.

"Do you want a cookie?"

Molly looked up and smiled with wide curious eyes.

"Yes please."

"Ok but shhh, we're not allowed to eat on the bus, so you can't make a mess ok?"

Molly nodded as she watched her brother reach into his pocket and pull out half a macadamia nut biscuit he had gotten from the store last night.

"Fanks."

Parker smiled and nodded, placing his finger to his lips in a silencing motion.

"Put it all in your mouth so you don't drop in crumbs."

Molly looked to the half and furrowed her brow.

"Parka I only got a little mouth; it won't fit all in there."

He smiled and took the half, biting a corner off and making it smaller.

"Ok, now try."

She smiled and nodded, placing the remainder in between her lips and chewing gratefully as she buried her little face into her big brother's side in her effort to hide her chewing.

Parker smiled affectionately at his sister's antics, being a big brother was great, he loved being someone she could count on and turn too.

The driver pulled the bus to a stop in a small clearing.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we'll stop here for about two hours and then head toward the camp site on the other side of the island."

Seat belts released and the doors opened as everyone got out and stretched their legs again.

The driver moved to the back of the truck and pulled out an Esky and some camping equipment. A table slid out from the floor of the bus and after covering it with a paper table cover, he loaded paper plates, cups and plastic cutlery onto the corners to stop the breeze picking up the ends.

"Did you want some help?"

Brennan asked politely and received a shake of the head in return.

"No, no that's fine, thank you though, you go spend time with your family, I'll be done soon."

Brennan nodded and walked back to where her fiancée and children were walking along the edge of the dirt road looking at the bush surrounding them.

"He's really cute and talkative"

Brennan peered over their shoulders to see a small bird with a black upper body and a white under carriage, wiggling his long tail side to side as if trying to keep his balance.

"Is he a good pet Daddy?"

Booth smiled as he saw Bones standing behind their kids.

"No, don't you want him to be free Princess?"

She shrugged.

"Ok, but he looks like he wants a cuddle Daddy, where's his birdy friends?"

"Maybe he's out for the day and he's going to meet his friends later."

Brennan grinned at the story he concocted to placate their daughter's enquiries.

Molly looked up and saw her mother; she smiled and pointed to the little bird on the grey rock not far from their position by the path.

"Look, he's friendly Mommy, he talks, listen."

She looked to her father who whistled at the Willie Wagtail; they smiled as the little bird whistled his own call back and waggled side to side again, before jumping a few steps and flapping up to a small branch a little closer to them.

"Aww look at that, he's very friendly isn't he."

Bones was amazed the little bird was so unafraid of them, she smiled as he called again, looking directly at them all.

"Hey Folks, lunch is up… oh you made a friend."

Parker smiled up at the driver and excused himself as he spoke.

"Do you know what sort of bird he is Sir?"

"That's a Willie Wagtail Son; he's part of the same family as crows, ravens and bird of paradise. The Aboriginal people believed the Willie Wagtail was the bringer of bad news or a secret stealer."

Parker looked to his parents.

"I hope he won't bring us bad news."

The driver smiled.

"Can't say I've ever seen anything bad result from seeing one of those little guys, unless you're a big bird then they like to tease them , jumping and flitting about so quickly while the bigger birds struggle to be as agile. I think you'll be fine, now come get some food."

Molly said by to Willie and they followed the driver over as he gathered the others and they began to eat.

* * *

**Done again. The Maheno, Eli Creek, Booth family hiking pants (for those who are confused), Fraser Island Mishap and Willie Wagtail on my profile, he's so cute, also if you wanna check out a cute vid of what a wild Willie can be like there's a link they really are such sweet birds, though bigger birds will likely disagree.  
**


	238. Chapter 238

**Disclaimer – 239 chapters heading toward 250 and I still own no more than when I started **

**A/N – Ok moving along.**

* * *

Lunch had consisted of a selection of cold meats; chicken, ham and roast beef, fresh crusty bread, pasta salad, olives, cheeses and lastly but by no means least egg and asparagus fritters, which Brennan wondered if she could find the recipe for.

People were spread out, some sitting on a fallen tree, some standing near the table; others chose to find a place on the small patches of grass around.

"Do you want another drink Mom?"

Parker looked into his Mum's cup and saw it was empty; he smiled as she looked up at his offer.

"Oh umm, yes please that would be lovely Parker thank you."

He picked up the paper cup and shrugged.

"It's ok."

Looking to his father he smiled.

"Do you want one Dad?"

Booth drained what was left in his cup and handed it to his son.

"Thank Buddy."

Parker got up and began to walk over to the lunch table.

"Wait for me Parka, I wanna come with you."

The twelve year old turned to his sister as she skipped and trotted awkwardly over to him carrying her own cup.

"Are you gonna get more juice too Molly"

The little girl nodded and smiled as they walked over to the back of the van to pour the drinks.

* * *

The afternoon was spent driving to the other side of the island. They stopped at various places, getting out to take a look at the tallest trees in the forest; which also happened to be the roundest, Parker took a picture of seven of the group holding hands as they stood around the trunk.

"So right now where you're all standing in what looks like a pretty average forest but… this is the only place on EARTH! where a tall rainforest grows in sand and thrives."

They all smiled and looked around, most of them suddenly feeling something powerful but inexplicable inside.

"And… all around you at the moment are Rough barked Satinays these trees alone are over one thousand years old and still growing."

The trees were hugely tall and impressive; Parker snapped a few shots, disappointed at not being able to capture their mightiness in a still.

"The Satinays tree was once widely logged, it has a natural turpentine scented sap that repels marine borer insects, so it was widely used in the construction of the London Docks and the Suez Canal in Egypt, but is prevalent in timber works all over the world."

They stopped to see the tallest the ant hill on the island; it was an impressive one and a half metres tall and very active, with thousands of little ants still rolling grains of sand up to the top on the mound.

On a flat in the second valley over they pulled up beside a bare meadow and snapped a few pictures of the wild brumby standing in the sunlight.

"Oh Horsey Parka, look horsey, are we gonna ride on their backs like Feodore?"

Parker smiled and shook his head after snapping another photo.

"No not these ones."

Molly watched her brother lining the pictures up and waiting for the perfect moment to click the button on the camera, she smiled as he smiled when he looked at the screen.

"Can I take a photo too Parka, please I'll be really super careful, I promise."

He saved his pictures to memory and set up for a new photo for his sister.

"Yeah ok, hang on."

Molly bounced in her seat excitedly; she sat up on her knees and waited as she watched over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Ok, here."

Handing the camera down after pulling the lanyard over his neck, he looped it around his sister's neck in case she did indeed drop it.

"Fanks Parka."

"It's alright but quick take your photo the bus might start moving again."

Molly nodded turning back to the brindle and chestnut coloured horses out the window.

Brennan tapped Booth gently on the arm and gestured over her shoulder to their kids. He looked up and smiled, Molly on her knees with the camera up in position, Parker holding his sister around the waist in case she fell; he could protect her.

"Ha, he's a good brother."

Bones smiled and whispered as she watched them.

"The best brother, she's such a lucky little girl."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah well I think he considers himself pretty lucky too, he got a sibling he'd always wanted and he got you, someone else he's always wanted so…"

Brennan turned to Booth and blinked back the tears with a soft smile.

"I always wanted him as well… and you Booth, both of you, I just never thought it would really happen."

Booth chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Well now look at you… you're stuck with us."

Bones giggled the very thought of being stuck with them for the rest of her life elated her and gave her the years to look forward to.

"Nothing would make me happier Booth; I am so looking forward to being married and extending our family and being stuck with you all forever."

Kissing her cheek he grinned, she'd come such a long way, from forever is an unscientific span of time and has no basis, to discovering that love is in actuality eternal and transcendent if we only believe it to be.

"Me too Bones… me too."

* * *

Finally after an hour and a half in the truck they came to a stop by a running stream.

"Ok folks this is home for the night, let's set up camp."

The door opened and everyone was let out.

"I have two and four man tents in the back, each one comes with a self-filling air mattress, just pop the little red button and make sure the stoppers are in. Anyone who doesn't know how to set up a tent, there's really easy instructions on the bottom half of the bag."

Booth stood in line and grabbed the grey tent that would be there's for the night, it seemed very clean and although he knew it wasn't new, you had to look closely to find fault.

"Wait… are these second hand tents?"

Millicent exclaimed rather loudly to her husband, making the driver spoke up.

"Each tent is steamed and pressure washed after use and disinfected Ma'am, we keep our equipment to highest standard at all times, each tent is inspected by the local health inspector once a month and given a clean bill of health before being put back into the rotation."

Parker looked to his parents and rolled his eyes, he hated people like Millicent, always thinking they're better than everyone else, just because they encounter something they're not used to.

He looked over at Millicent's kids, both of them weren't even going to help with the tent and Daniel seemed to be doing it all on his own.

"Why would you come camping if you didn't like it?"

He questioned his own parents quietly.

Brennan shrugged as she helped to remove any stones or sticks that may puncture the mattress once it was inflated.

"Some people just like to complain Pal, best thing we can do, is ignore them, or they'll start to ruin your fun."

He nodded and moved to help his Mom and Dad.

"How you going there Princess, did you get all the pegs out of the bag?"

She nodded and pointed to them on the ground.

"Yup, they is heavy Daddy and look, I got a basher the driver gave me it."

Booth smiled at the rubber mallet.

"Great we'll need that later too; you can help me hammer the pegs into the ground."

The four year old nodded, extremely happy to be able to help her Daddy with what seemed like a big girl job.

"Ok Daddy, I can be a good helper, I help Mommy?"

Booth squatted down next to his daughter and smiled as he tapped her nose.

"I know you can be a good helper, your Mommy tells me what a good helper you are all the time."

He watched her positively glow with the thought.

"How about you come over here and help me right now?"

He took her little hand in his larger one and chuckled as she stood up, thrilled to be able to do something else to help.

Bones and Parker unrolled the air mattress; it was going to be plenty big enough for the four of them. Brennan looked over the canvas material and noted that just as the driver had told them the material was meticulously cleaned. There was a long pillow section built into the mattress and the driver was currently walking around handing out sheets and blankets in sealed rice paper bags with an 'ecofriendly' logo on the front.

"Mom what's rice paper?"

"Well this rice paper is made from rice starch and basically it means that once you open the packaging, if you drop it the paper will disintegrate when it comes in contact with water, so you're not leaving behind a trail of trash wherever you go."

Parker nodded and looked to the parcel of bed clothes in his hands.

"That's pretty cool, why don't other things get made out of it too?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well they do, but it's not the most stable of products to use unless you know they're going to stay bone dry."

He nodded and tore the packaging.

"It's pretty east to rip too huh… wouldn't take much to wreck it I guess."

Brennan nodded as Booth and Molly walked over with the tent canvas and began laying it out on the ground they'd cleared.

"Ok should we do this altogether?"

Molly cheered and Parker nodded.

"Yeah we'll get it up heaps faster and then we can do fun stuff together."

Booth smiled, also pleased with the idea of working together as a family.

"Ok, shouldn't take us long, let's get started."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the tent was standing erect, inside the bed was made and ready for their weight tonight, all their back packs were stowed away inside and Booth ensured there was no gaps to allow any Australian creepy crawly or more importantly slithering serpent into their home away from home as night fell.

In the centre of the camp area the driver was setting up the beginnings of a camp fire, with stone edging surrounded by a trough that he'd filled with water and was slowly absorbing into the clay rich soil.

"I've never seen that type of fire breaker before; does the little mote really help?"

The driver smiled.

"Sure Mate, most embers that are picked up on a breeze will only jump centimetres, landing them in the damp trench with nothing to catch light on, I'll also moved the leaf litter away a little just to be sure."

Parker nodded as his mother spoke up.

"I thought no fires were allowed at the moment?"

He smiled.

"Actually Ma'am you're correct, most of Australia has a country wide fire ban, January through to late March, but if you hold a license, which I do, small controlled fires are allowed for cooking purposes only."

Brennan nodded.

"So we douse the fire after dinner?"

The driver nodded.

"Yeah, basically, though we'll keep ours going until we turn in for the night."

"Does it get cold here during the night Sir?"

Parker asked quietly when he was sure the adults had finished talking.

"Well we're in a valley so the temperature drops a little Mate, but chances are you'd be warm all night if you were starkers."

Parker looked to his parents and frowned.

"What's starkers does that mean naked?"

Booth chuckled.

"Butt naked Buddy."

Parker wrinkled his nose and looked back to the driver, no way would he ever be naked in front of his Mum and sister that would be weird.

"So the fire is just to cook with?"

"Yup you got it, now you kids wanna help collect some kindling?"

Parker smiled.

"Sure, how much do you need?"

The driver began brushing back the leaf litter from the trench edge and looked up.

"Not a heap, but you might need to search a little after the rains last week, top stuff will still be damp, but we'll see what we can find."

He stood up and walked over to the back of the truck, pulling out a bucket of thick gardening gloves in different colours and sizes.

"Ok, find yourselves a pair and I'll go ask anyone else if they want to come on a little walk."

The Booth clan nodded, reaching in a grabbing some of the thick heavy duty gloves.

"Mommy these are ugly mittens?"

Brennan smiled, pulling the grey and blue stripped gloves onto her daughter.

"Well these aren't mittens Baby, these are like Mommy's gardening gloves at home, remember."

Molly looked to the gloves again and frowned, her Mummy's ones had daisies all over them and were pretty.

"These ones aren't pretty Mommy…"

Brennan made sure the fit was good and the elastic around the tops firm.

"Mommy why does we wear these, are we making the garden nice?"

She looked around thinking about how much work they had to do, there were lots of leaves on the ground here and the four year old was not fond of raking.

"No Baby, we're going to help find some sticks for the fire."

Molly nodded that sounded far more interesting, but now she was confused.

"Why do we need to wear gloves then Mommy?"

Booth chuckled at his daughter's round of sixty questions; she was a curious child, especially considering the quiet one she used to be.

"Well I believe these gloves are to stop us getting bitten by spiders or anything else we might accidentally touch when picking up bits of bush."

She nodded and looked to her brother and father who were both smiling and watching her.

Raising her brows, Molly shrugged and held her hands palms up.

"What? It's not nice to stare."

Parker laughed while Booth bent down and hugged his daughter.

"We weren't staring Princess, we were just thinking… how pretty you are…"

Molly frowned further before a smile broke out on her little features.

"Fanks Daddy."

Booth kissed her cheek and laughed as he stood back up to his full height.

"You're welcome Princess."

Brennan pulled her own gloves on as a few more people walked over to join them on their hunt for kindling.

* * *

The driver had been right; the top layer of leaf litter and tree droppings was quite damp, but just below that, everything was bone dry. Molly being the youngest had been given the special task of finding a bucket full of dry leaves and everyone had been warned to be careful about what that they pick up off the ground only.

Brennan followed Molly a few paces behind, wanting to give her daughter a little freedom to carry out her task as an individual. Picking up a good sized stick that was completely dry, Bones took it over to Booth a short distance away.

"Hey, here you go another for the collection."

Booth was already holding four good sized branches and smiled as his girl added another.

"Thanks Bones, so… you having fun?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes and I know Parker is having a wonderful time I also think Molly is really enjoying it, hopefully after tonight, Molly will want to go camping back in the US too, we can have regular family weekends camping."

Booth grinned; he knew Parker would absolutely go ballistic with excitement if they had family trips away on long weekends and such.

"Yeah... that'd be great Bones."

Brennan smiled and looked back to Molly she was standing by a fallen log looking to the ground.

"OK EVERYONE! THAT'S IT, I THINK WE HAVE ENOUGH!"

The driver called back, his voice echoing through the forest as everyone turned and walked toward the path they'd come from.

Booth frowned as Molly stayed perfectly still watching whatever she was focused on.

"Come on Princess, we have to go?"

She didn't move and both her parents frowned. Parker turned seeing his dad drop all the branches and sticks to the ground; he looked to his sister who had her back to them.

"Molly?"

Booth placed his arm out and stopped Bones from walking closer as he continued on, a couple of metres from his only daughter, he saw what had her attention.

"Ohhh, Ok good girl Molly, nice and still Princess don't move."

There in the leaf litter on the ground was a large brown snake with a coppery hue to its sides and black eyes. Its head was raised up and it's tongue flicking out in an almost constant testing of the air around him. Booth watched as the snake very slowly lifted himself higher off the ground in a classic aggressive stance.

His body was perfectly still, tail slightly coiled, Molly had obviously disturbed the reptile who was sunning himself, but Booth knew his daughter meant no harm, she would never hurt a human much less an animal, he just wished the snake knew that.

Looking to his daughter he saw she was barely breathing and started to worry she would either pass out or make a dramatic gasp for air and spur the snake into action.

"Princess breath slowly ok, don't hold your breath, just nice and slowly."

She took a small inhale and continued to hold perfectly still like a soldier.

Booth felt his heart clench and swallowed hard as he watched the snake watching his little girl like she was his last meal. He stepped carefully closer and drew the snake's attention to himself.

"Daddy is so proud of you Princess, you remembered what to do, well done, now really, really slowly Daddy wants you to walk backwards ok, really slowly."

Molly took her first step back, her left foot slowly moving up and behind the right as she carefully backed away. The four year old could hear her Mum telling her to go nice and slow, just one foot behind the other and to keep watching the snake.

"That's it Princess, you're doing great, all the way back till you feel your Momma."

Booth made small little movements to hold the snake's attention, while his daughter escaped; a foot slide here, a change of weight there, just subtle movements to keep the snakes focus on himself and not his child.

Molly continued putting one foot behind the other until she felt her Mum and brother engulf her in a hug.

"Mommy there was a big snakey and now Daddy is with him."

Brennan scooped her daughter up and hugged her tight, watching as Booth now slowly backed away also.

She crossed her fingers irrationally that her husband to be would escape unscathed and watched him jump hurriedly as the snake lunged with its mouth open and fangs forced out.

"BOOTH! DAD!"

Molly turned to face her father and called out DADDY! On instinct, Booth jumped again as the snake went for him and second and then a third time before it backed off and slithered back in the direction it had come.

Within seconds he was surrounded by his family, hug and kisses and sighs of relief.

Booth smiled as three sets of arms wound around him, his neck, his chest and his waist.

"Oh my God Dad, did it get you, did it bite?"

Booth chuckled.

"No, it missed… close though, that thing had incredible aim, he got my boot, look there's venom on it."

They all looked down as Booth stuck his foot out to show them the tip of his hiking boot.

The driver walked over and patted Booth on the shoulder.

"You did a good job Mate, well done, most people tend to panic and that's when then they get bitten."

Booth shrugged as Parker spoke up.

"My Dad was a Ranger, he doesn't panic."

Booth blushed as Parker spoke proudly of his father.

Molly pushed herself into her father's arms and smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"You…"

He kissed her cheek.

"You were so brave and did all the right things, we're so proud of you."

Booth knew many children as young as Molly either would have gotten curious and stepped closer to the snake, or run away screaming, both scenarios most likely landing them in hospital with a snake bite from one of the most deadly snakes Australia had to offer.

"He wasn't that scary Daddy but you sayed if a snake bites me then I have to have a needle and I don't like needles, so I membered what you say, so I don't get chewed on."

Brennan kissed her daughter's shoulder and took Parker's hand as it was looped into hers.

"Well good job Princess, no needle for you."

The group had re-joined them and quietly congratulated the family on being safe and unharmed. Daniel was currently picking up the branches and sticks Booth had dropped, while his kids watched the commotion with wide eyed interest.

* * *

Back at the camp the others who decided to stay were told of the snake encounter like a game of Chinese whispers, somehow the snake grew an extra metre long, but Booth became an impressive hero, saving his daughter from the jaws of the evil serpent.

The driver got the fire started, adding the bits off kindling and setting it aglow before erecting the tripod and grill over the healthy flame.

He pulled a sheet of paper from his vest pocket and read through his groups eating preferences. Brennan had enquired about meal choice upon booking the camping experience, she had wanted to know if her being vegetarian would be a problem, she was assured it wasn't as none of the food was caught on the trip and it was all brought along with them.

"Alright, coffee? Tea? Juice?"

He moved back to truck and removed the Esky with all the food, and drink and then a storage box with other food essentials, like tea bags, condiments, sugar and snacks. They sure wouldn't be roughing it too much.

The driver removed the chicken breasts, steaks and vegetarian schnitzels setting them in an airtight and bug proof container to defrost for dinner and then got to work making the hot beverages that were wanted.

Booth and Brennan sat outside their tent, talking to Molly and Parker. They were currently reminding each other what they knew about Australia's wildlife; the dangerous wildlife anyway. They talked about ways to avoid being bitten or stung, how do help if an injury occurs because of the animal and what to do if they encountered a creature who was aggressive. Booth and Bones wanted to run through it as a family, knowing if they made it a group thing; it was far more likely to stay in the memory of their kids longer.

Education was power and knowledge could save a life as it did Molly's today.

* * *

**Please review, I was going to leave you on a cliffie but I thought I'd be nice. Brumbies on my profile.  
**

**PS... Annie heavy chapter coming soon, probably chapter after next... don't know for sure as I haven't got that far yet. I know some of you want it and others not so much, but for me it's basically going to be a way a to fill in time while the Booth's are sleeping and for Annie to attend her first tea party.  
**


	239. Chapter 239

**Disclaimer – Chapter 240…. And counting.**

**A/N – Ok let's keep going.**

* * *

Booth and Brennan wanted to get Molly back to exploring the bush as quickly as possible the last thing they wanted was for her little encounter with a deadly snake to scare her into not wanting to be outside in nature, so after their talk and coffee they spoke to the Driver about wandering off a little to explore.

A few others also wanted to head off on their own for a little while and hiking flags, maps and mini first aid kits were handed out, with each group telling the driver, which track they would take and the time they would be back.

Booth had chosen a path for his family that was mainly flat terrain that headed for the beach. The driver had told him of the little inlet that they could have a swim in if they wanted and was fairly sheltered from the weather too.

Molly skipped along carefully, her hand firmly in her fathers as her little eyes scanned the path ahead of them for them danger.

Brennan smiled at her daughter's behaviour.

"She seems fine, completed unaffected?"

Booth chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, she's a tough cookie."

Brennan smiled and shrugged.

"Well… she is a Booth."

Booth smiled and nodded, he was strangely proud of that comment and subconsciously puffed his chest a little, in typical alpha male display.

"Yeah… I guess she is."

Brennan smiled and took her fiancé's hand, walking along happily beside him.

* * *

The inlet was secluded, not a single other human besides them around and it was beautiful. Dark and light grey rocky ledges leading into the water, slow lapping waves at the shoreline, white sun bleached sand and blue sky above making the water in front of them a deep cobalt blue.

"Wow… this is nice, should we go for a swim?"

The kids cheered happily while Parker got camera happy again snapping left and right.

Molly sat down on the warm sand and began to try untying her laces on her hiking boots, she huffed and grumbled.

"Daddy you did em too tight in bows."

Booth chuckled.

"Well what do you say?"

Molly sighed.

"Daddy please can you undo my shoe laces that you tied to good for me to do it by myself."

Brennan giggled, she was sure that wasn't what her fiancé had in mind, a simple 'could you help me please' would have sufficed.

He smiled and squatted down, taking the brown laces in his fingers and pulling at the double knots he tied.

"There you go."

"Fanks Daddy, next time you shouldn't be so strong."

Booth shook his head and sat back, beginning on his own boots.

"Hey Parks?"

The twelve year old turned and raised his brows.

"Yeah Mom?"

She smiled.

"You going to come in the water?"

He put the lens cover back on his camera and trotted over.

"Yup the water looks so nice."

He flopped down next to his Mum and pulled his pack off, removing his towel and stowing his camera.

* * *

The water was delightful, cool and inviting, no waves meant Molly could paddle around without the need of her parent's undivided attention and she and Parker had fun swimming by themselves.

Booth dropped down under the water and resurfaced in the same position; he tipped his head back and smiled up at the sun beating down on his wet face.

"God I love it here."

Brennan smiled.

"Australia?"

He looked to his girl as she swam over.

"Here, here, with you and the kids, I love it, we're altogether, no murder, no crime, no work, just… us, our family."

Swimming into his arms she smiled and nodded.

"Oh… me too Booth."

He pulled her close, their first proper hug since they woke up this morning.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"You don't miss work? Dead bodies? Cases to solve?"

Shaking her head and smiling, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his pec. Brennan knew he was expecting to her to be missing her work, she had told him before that she didn't miss being away from work as much as she used to anymore, but this was an extended period of time and they still had a week to go, he was waiting for her to go a little stir crazy, but truth be told, besides missing their friends and family and the comfort of being at home with their belongings, she was content; perfectly happy with their holiday situation and not at all missing work.

"Nope."

He smiled and pulled back a little to try and see if she was bluffing; her expression was calm and relaxed. The gentle rolling current of the water around them, rocked their hips together in a sensual show of the forces of nature.

"Really?"

Looking up into the brown orbs that bore into her blues, she smiled.

"Really… I have you and the kids, my life is…. more now, more than solving crimes and piecing together murders, I'll always go back to bringing closure to those on my table, but… I have purpose now… real purpose… to the living, to my family and I take that seriously."

Booth chuckled and pulled her back tight to his body.

"Oh Bones… my Bones."

He kissed her crown as they stood waist deep in the cool water of what the locals call 'Epiphany Bay', a place to come when you need perspective in life and time to do a little soul searching; all the answers were found at Epiphany Bay.

* * *

Brennan sat on the beach watching her fiancé playing with their kids in the water. He lifted Parker like a rag doll and threw him up into the air, watching as his arms and legs flew out to the side, before he splashed back down a couple of metres away. He threw Molly up into the air caught her under the arms, allowing her body to just hit the water and force surface water to splash up and speckle her face lightly, before he let her go all giggles and smiles.

She had been watching him for a good twenty minutes, his shoulders and back muscles pumped from the action of entertaining their kids, she noted his stamina and awed at his physical appearance, giggling and hushing the part of her brain that quietly supplied 'and he's all mine'.

She laid back under the shade of the tree over hanging the sandy beach and sighed. This was life, she remembered back on their first year working together, Booth had questioned her about vacation and asked if when she went away, did she ever think about not coming back, she hadn't totally understood back then the idea of not working foreign to her, but now… she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Booth stood slightly to the side of his supine fiancée, she was actually wearing a bikini without a sun shirt, water droplets still clung to the pale skin of her toned abdomen, black Lycra taut across her bust, her flat position forced her rib cage up and out, allowing him to see each curve of bone under her skin.

He smiled, she was a Goddess; his Goddess to be exact and he needed to be near her, as she raised one knee up, her foot flat to the towel she was laying on, he dropped down beside her. Placing his index finger at her sternum he trailed it down to her belly button.

Brennan opened her eyes at first contact and smiled.

"Hey… how long you been there?"

Booth chuckled.

"Not long, just been admiring the view."

He watched her blush and took her hand.

"You look so beautiful Bones, I don't tell you that enough."

She grinned at his mushy nature.

"You tell me every day Booth."

He shrugged.

"And that's not enough."

Rolling her eyes she dropped her head back and exhaled as he began drawing patterns on her stomach again.

"Sap."

"You love it Bones."

He was right, she did love it and although it would probably take a lifetime for her to get used to him saying it, she hoped he never stopped.

* * *

Parker and Molly stayed close to shore, Molly liked to be able to touch the ground and Parker understood that, he never wanted his little sister to be scared of anything and so ensured they didn't drift from where she could reach the bottom.

"Hey Molly look down to your feet there's little fish, look, look!"

The four year old did as her brother told her, the crystal clear water enabling her to see the sand at the bottom, her little toes and the tiny finish swimming around their legs.

"Oh wow, fishies, is they like the ones that eat our skin in Uncle Hodgie's room?"

Parker smiled knowing she was referring to the small fish that eat dead skin cells.

"Well I guess they might be similar, can you feel them kissing your legs?"

Molly stood perfectly still trying to feel the little fish lips against her feet and legs.

"I can't feel em Parka, can you feel their kisses?"

He shook his head.

"Nope, maybe these ones don't do that."

They stood watching the fish swim back and forth and around in circles, darting away and then swimming back again to hurtle between their legs like a game of tunnel ball.

Suddenly as quick as the fish had shown up, they were gone as if they were never there at all. Molly spun in a circle trying to find where they all went; Parker did the same and frowned.

"Wow… where'd they all go?"

Molly shrugged.

"Maybe their Mommy fish called them home for dinner?"

The twelve year old grinned at his sister's romantic notion and nodded in agreement, it was a nice thought and he didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Parka, I'm thirsty, can we get water to drink now."

Nodding he held his hand out and smiled as she took it instantly.

"Ok then, let's go up to Mom and Dad."

Together they walked out of the water and up the beach to their parents.

* * *

The Booth clan arrived back at the camp right on time, the German back packers were late but the driver was giving them some extra time in case they were doing 'coupley' things, he'd give them an extra twenty minutes before setting off to look for them.

It was obvious what had been happening at the camp in last few hours the fire was still going very well, water was boiling over it, a wash station had been set up for pans and cooking utensils. A toilet pit had been flagged, with a canvas curtain shielding it, beside it was a gravity bag filled with water for hand washing.

Outside each tent was a small wash basin and packaged cotton cloths for a quick sponge bath of sorts, for those who felt too unclean to sleep. Brennan knew boiling water would be poured into each basin later and she would refresh herself before sleep, but she was glad for the swim in the inlet earlier and knew it would suffice until they returned to the hide away cabin tomorrow midmorning.

Vegetables had been cut for boiling and condiments laid out on the table, there was also a good amount of fruit waiting to be cut up, possibly for dessert. Currently though the driver was kneading what Brennan knew would turn out to be damper; traditionally Australian bread, unleavened and baked over hot coals or a camp fire, by swagmen, drovers and cross country travellers. She watched as he lifted the floured dough into some waiting aluminium foil and used a loosely closed the foil up around the soon to be bread, he placed in a large pan and set it aside to cook later.

"Do you need any help?"

She asked politely, knowing she'd be turned down again, but feeling obliged to ask nonetheless.

"No that's ok, thanks, you go relax, spend time with your family that's what you're here for."

He smiled and nodded as he went back to peeling the potatoes.

Ten minutes later the back packers returned looking rather pleased with themselves and a little more dishevelled than when they first left, not that anyone could discern the reason for their less than pristine condition; they had just been on a hike after all.

* * *

With the sun going down, dinner was started, first the potatoes were individually rolled in foil and placed on the grill to roast, the damper in its pan was hung from the tripod to bake and the meat was taken over to the fire and set down in trays, one for chicken, one for steak and one for Brennan's soy schnitzel.

"Ok so I've got seven steaks here, how do you all want them done?"

The people who requested steak stepped forward and told of their preference for cooking, most were well done, one rare and a couple medium to well done. The chicken was a no brainer and as for Brennan's schnitzel he had read the cooking instructions numerous times, but still felt the necessity to clarify with Brennan on her own methods.

The vegetarian food varieties were quite different in Australia, she had noticed in restaurants, menus didn't offer quite the selection she would have in the US, but what they did have was very good, but still telling the driver how to cook this particular item, would have been like the blind leading the blind.

"I'm sure whatever the instructions dictate will be fine, but I dare say it won't take long to cook at all, most things never do."

The driver nodded and smiled.

"So you like this stuff?"

She smiled.

"The taste?"

He nodded in honest interest.

"Yes I mean, a lot of people say it tastes like cardboard or something."

Brennan shrugged.

"Years ago, I'm sure it did, but over the last five to ten years the taste has improved a lot they make tofu prawns that taste like actual prawns without an animal being sacrificed, burger patties that I personally think taste better than actual meat patties without the blood and fat and little bits of cartilage, most things are fortified with extra iron, protein and vitamins and there are no harsh preservatives or colour dyes."

He chuckled.

"You sound like my wife and daughter though I admittedly thought they were just blowing hot air for their way of eating."

Brennan smiled.

"I enjoy the food and my kids I think prefer it over real animal flesh too, it's hard to eat something when you've seen it with a face."

He nodded.

"Yeah my daughter was fine until her school started agriculture and got some cows and sheep, now she says they're all connected and feel the pain of each other, she can't bear to be responsible for the heartache of taking them away from each other for food."

Brennan smiled.

"She sounds like a wonderful girl."

He chuckled.

"Yeah she is even with all her preaching at me."

Booth had been watching from a distance as Bones and the driver chatted, laughing and smiling, he slowly wandered over with a smile of his own, wondering what that were talking about.

Bones sensed her fiancée coming up behind her and turned with a smile as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey."

Booth responded in kind and exhaled feeling that she wasn't upset with his presence.

"We just talking about vegetarian food, his wife and daughter are trying to subtly convert him."

Booth chuckled and looked to the man as he turned the potatoes.

"Haha I hear you Pal…"

Booth leaned in closer as if about to share a secret.

"We got a pet pig back home… now I can't even eat bacon without seeing those eyes staring back at me, no way in hell we'll ever be getting a cow."

The driver smiled and nodded in understanding, feeling for his meat eating comrade.

"My kid has a cow at school, she's taken photos and framed them around the house, I can't escape the big brown eyes looking at me when I have steak."

Booth smiled, looking to his fiancée, he kissed her cheek and pulled her into his side, he never truly begrudged her for trying to convert him and he didn't mind the taste of her veggie food, but he could relate whole heartedly to the driver and felt a little sorry for him.

"It's tough when you love non meat eaters."

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

Dinner was eaten around the small cooking fire, except Millicent who refused to sit on the dirty ground and so ate from the doorway of her families tent.

They all tried the damper with melted butter and Brennan wondered if the recipe would work as well in the oven back home, it smelled wonderful and although heavier than regular white bread it didn't leave her feeling over full, instead she was satisfied.

They all chatted about rising early in the morning to drive down the pinnacles after packing up and seeing the Coloured Sands in the sun rise, according to Landon the driver, it was a special thing to see first up in the morning.

Booth looked to his kids as they sat completely silent while eating, he smiled as although obviously hungry both of them remained calmed while eating and didn't scoff their food like the boy sitting across from them.

Molly was eating with her mouth closed and Parker was finishing his mouthful before placing another inside, both were using their cutlery and displaying great manners in the casual setting.

"How's the chicken you two?"

Molly looked up first and swallowed.

"It's yummy Daddy, but I like potato better."

Booth had to admit the roasted potato over an open fire was good and he hoped they worked as well on the grill side of the barbeque.

"They are nice aren't they?"

She nodded and went back to eating as Parker spoke, now with an empty mouth.

"I like chicken cooked this way, it tastes different, a bit like charcoal I think, but in a good way and that bread is good too huh Dad?"

He nodded, knowing Bones had also enjoyed the bread; he leaned toward his son and whispered.

"I think your Mom is gonna try and bake it at home."

Parker grinned; his Mum in the kitchen was never a bad thing.

They placed their rubbish in the bag provided and Landon offered tea, coffee and hot chocolates to the kids, everyone accepted one beverage or another. Hot water was also boiled for anyone wanting to fill their basins and Brennan took the opportunity to take the boiling water for tooth brushing and face washing later as it cooled down a little.

A high pitched scream broke everyone's peace of mind as they all turned to see Millie standing at the entrance to her tent.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT! GET IT OUT! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T SLEEP HERE, I CA…"

Landon walked over and chuckled, he was quickly followed by everyone else eager to see what was happening.

"It's just a possum, he won't do any harm."

He crawled in as the possum darted out under the canvas wall, Landon lifted the side of the tent that hadn't been sealed to the floor mat and smiled.

"He's just looking for food, here's where he got in."

A resounding slap echoed and everyone knew Daniel had just received another hit from his prim and proper wife.

"Idiot!"

Landon backed out of the tent and zipped it up so nothing else wandered inside, preventing all of them from being sentenced to Millicent's high pitched squealing.

By eight PM people were getting ready for turning in for the night when the calls began, one howl, followed by another in the opposite direction and then back in the original direction another howl.

"Are they wolves?"

Landon smiled.

"That is the call of the dingo."

Parker smiled.

"I didn't know they howled like that, they sound like wolves."

Landon nodded as more howling was heard.

"In actual fact the dingo can't bark like a regular dog, so howling is his only form of communication over long distance and short distance as it so happens, studies have shown that a barking dingo makes a swooshing noise as they're unable to reach the tonal peak needed for proper barking."

"Are they angry?"

Came another question.

"Nah shouldn't imagine so, just talking, probably getting ready to find dinner somewhere."

Above them the branches creaked and the leaves rustled.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE IN THE TREES."

Brennan raised her brows at the woman who sat directly opposite her on the only chair that Landon had been sitting on to cook.

"Umm, actually Ms Housman dingoes are still dogs and aren't capable of climbing trees, they're simply not designed that way, what you're hearing are possums and marsupials like bush mice or rats."

The woman cringed and looked up again.

"Rats? I hate rats!"

Parker groaned and rolled as his eyes as he looked to his parents, he was so thankful his parents or more his more Mum wasn't anything like Millie and seeing this woman made him love her so much more. He felt sorry for Daniel and their kids and promised himself he'd never forget how lucky he was.

Well they're not your normal run of mill rats, they're more likely to be the brush tailed phascogale, its rat sized but that's about its only commonality.

"I've never heard of that before."

Parker was intrigued.

"The phascogale is near threatened and it's natural habitat is thought to have been cut by half in the last twenty years, but not only do they have to deal with habitat loss these guys are not so great at breeding so numbers are dropping."

Brennan leaned forward.

"So they only have small litters?"

Landon smiled.

"Actually the litters are not the problem usually each female will have seven to ten babies, no the problem is that male phascogale don't live past the age of year, once they mate they die."

Booth cringed, sometimes nature was very uncool.

"Why?"

Brennan raised her hand again as if in class.

"No one knows for sure but it's possibly due to stress related illness after the mating frenzy they go on when they come to sexual maturity. A few in captivity have lived to two or three years but after their first round of mating they become unviable for reproduction."

Booth's initial thought was 'what a way to go' but he kept it to himself feeling a little sorry for the males in the species.

Molly drank her hot chocolate and then went with her Mummy to brush her teeth and get ready for bed, she queried her parents and brother before about sleeping in the tent, she hadn't understood the finer details about camping, but now she was excited and was eager for bed time to come.

They grabbed their tooth brushes from their bags and Bones grabbed the paste, before walking out and behind their tent. Molly watched her Mum making a small hole in the dirt and frowned.

"Mommy wha… what are you doing?"

Brennan smiled and kneeled down on the leaf litter, gesturing for Molly to copy.

"Making a spot for us to spit out the foam and water so we don't make a mess, toothpaste can make some animals sick if they swallow it."

Molly nodded.

"Ok, ready?"

Molly nodded as her tooth brush was topped with minty toothpaste and a little water was poured into a cup from the bottle her Mum had brought out with them, footsteps told Bones they would soon be joined by the male members of their family and shifted a little closer to Molly, making room for their arrival.

Molly began to brush and smiled as her Father and Brother knelt down beside them.

"Ook Da-ee, Mommy may a ole to pit in, o we ont urt va amulls."

Booth frowned as Molly tried to talk around her foaming mouth and still make sense.

"Uh huh, ju… just keep brushing Princess."

She nodded and continued the quicker they got this done the quicker the slumber party began.

Brennan handed the toothpaste to her son, who handed it to his father.

"Are we spitting in that little hole Mom?"

She smiled.

"Yes, we don't need the great big pit I'm sure you and your Dad are used to when camping."

Parker grinned, it was true he and his father usually dug a much larger hole, but he understood it wasn't needed.

They brushed, spat and rinsed in turn and then covered the hole over before going into the tent to get ready for bed. Boots and socks off, pants taken back to shorts mode, belts removed the boys removed their shirts and as the camp fire was extinguished sleep claimed them all.

* * *

**Please review, brush tailed phascogale on my profile.** Annie heavy chapter next, be warned.


	240. Chapter 240

**Disclaimer – I still make no profit from writing or posting these chapters, my joy comes from reading your lovely comments and words of encouragement; Thank you.**

**A/N – Time for a Garden Tea Party, I think this chapter will be Annie heavy as it takes place while the Booths are sleeping, I hope you all still enjoy it.**

* * *

Annie smiled as she sat at her dresser mirror, her Mom standing behind her as she pinned up her hair. Angela had weaved white lace ribbon through the side of her braids and was now placing a few small flowers strategically in the braid.

"Do you want me to spray it all?"

Annie shrugged.

"Umm, will it look better?"

Angela smiled at the reflection of her daughter looking up at her in the mirror.

"Actually I think it would look better if little bits of it fell out naturally over the next couple of hours."

Annie nodded.

"Ok, let's do that, what's the time?"

Looking to the alarm clock Angela smiled.

"It's only eleven thirty; we have plenty of time Sweetie."

"I… I don't want to be late; it will be an awful first impression."

Smiling Angela placed the comb and left over pins she'd been using on the dresser and nodded.

"You won't be late, now let's go downstairs and check on the slice in the oven."

Taking her Mom's hand they trotted off together, knowing that if the slice was ready they'd have to beat Hodgins to the kitchen.

"Do you think they'll like me Mom, I mean after they spend time with me what if they don't want to be friends? What if they think I'm stupid or ugly or…"

Angela turned her daughter to face her as they walked down the steps.

"Hey… Honey they're gonna love you, you're not stupid and you're definitely not ugly, stop worrying so much, after all they did invite you over didn't they?"

Annie nodded.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they really want me there, they could be ju…"

"Hey I have an idea Annie…"

She looked to her Mom expectantly.

"How about you just wait and see, no speculating, no assumptions just wait and see what happens for all we know they could be just as nervous and scared as you."

Annie doubted it, but she knew what her Mom meant, never judge a book by its cover, by assuming the girls had ulterior motive for inviting her over or that they'd be petty enough to base friendship on physical appearance she was judging them, assuming they were superficial and untrustworthy; she had no reason to think this way and nodded in agreement.

"Ok… I'll try."

Angela kissed her daughter's head and they continued down the stairs and into the kitchen, which was still void of Hodgins and Michael's presence.

The timer was set to go off in four minutes, but looking at the lemon and coconut slice, it was already golden brown and another few minutes would have it burning, so Angela flicked the oven off and opened the door.

"I'll get the cooling rack out and put it on the sink."

"Ok Honey and then stand back ok."

Angela grabbed the oven-mitt and removed the slice tray from the stifling heat; she turned to the sink and placed it on the wire rack gently, before closing the oven door and hanging the mitt back on the hook.

"Do we make the icing now or when it's cooled Mom?"

Taking out some lemon essence and sugar, she grabbed a pot and set it on the stove.

"Well first we need to make the syrup to drizzle over while it's cooling down, so the slice absorbs the liquid, once that's done we can start on the icing."

Annie walked over to her mother and smiled.

"Can I help?"

Angela smiled.

"Help? Honey you're going to make it, this is your slice to take."

Stepping up to the stove she looked into the empty pot and then up at her Mom.

"Ok, what's first?"

Handing her the sugar and a measuring cup she smiled.

"One cup of sugar, straight into the pot and turn it on low heat."

Annie loved to cook now days, it was always fun and she was never alone in the kitchen, never forced to make food and then not be allowed to eat it, things were better and she had learned so much.

* * *

Annie kissed her brother and father goodbye at the front door, it was one thirty and her Mom was going to drive her to the Mitchell's.

"Have fun Kiddo and we'll be right here if you need us."

Annie nodded, squeezing her little purse with her cell phone in it and Kleenex.

"K, I love you Dad."

He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you too Annie, you look beautiful."

She blushed slightly and smiled.

"Come on Sweetie, we have to go."

Nodding she looked to her dad again and smiled.

"Bye."

Hodgins waved and chuckled as Michael reached out for his sister.

"See ya Mickey, I'll be back later, love you."

She kissed his cheek and turned to trot over to the car where her Mom was waiting.

"Seat belt on and we'll be off."

The invite held the address of the Mitchell home and Angela rolled up the drive of a lovely two storey weatherboard home on a large what she could tell would be green block of land when it wasn't layered with snow. It seemed the front fence was in a state of being built, but the landscaping was well established and it looked very wooded like out the back; if the tall trees were any indication.

"It looks like a dolls house?"

Angela smiled; her daughter's observations were true the house did have a very symmetrical doll house appearance. She pulled the car to a stop and smiled.

"Would you like me to walk you up to the door?"

Annie looked to her Mom and grimaced.

"Is that babyish?"

Reaching out Angela stroked a lose tendril behind her daughter's ear and smiled.

"Nope, come on."

They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door, as they stepped up onto the porch the front door flew open and Matilda and Lilly stood with bright smiles and open arms.

"You're here! Yay! Wow you look so pretty."

Annie blushed as her heart soared; the girls seemed genuinely pleased to see her. She looked down at her dress and then looked at their outfits; all three had quite a few similarities.

"Thank you, you look really nice too, both of you, my Mom and I made these, they're lemon and coconut slice."

Matilda took the porcelain plate and smiled.

"They look delicious, but you didn't have to bring anything, would you like to come in?"

Annie looked up at her Mom and smiled shyly, she was starting to think that maybe this was going to be different.

"Our Mom is on the phone with our Dad, he had to go to work and is now stuck there because the power got shut down and they have automatic doors."

Tilly giggled in good nature at her father's bad luck.

"Stuff like that always happens to him."

Angela smiled as Lilly closed the door gently and took Annie's hand.

"Mrs Hodgins, would you like to see what we made for afternoon tea?"

She looked to the bright eyed young girl and nodded.

"Sure I would, but I hope you're not going to make me too hungry."

Matilda giggled and led the way through the house.

"It's all in the kitchen; we were just about to take it all into the garden room."

As they entered the kitchen Angela smiled, the girls had been very busy. Sitting on the bench, were little mini cupcakes, finger sandwiches, oat cookies and a tea pot with three tea cups and saucers beside it.

"Wow, it looks amazing, did you do all of it yourselves?"

Matilda nodded.

"Yes, both Lily and I take advance cooking class at school, Mom and Dad say it's important we know how to feed ourselves things other than junk."

Angela nodded, she thought it was a good idea too, too many kids now days left school without knowing how to prepare a meal other than toast and then society wondered why fast food chains were rolling in money.

"That's great; Annie likes to cook as well."

Matilda grinned and looked to the young girl who had been rather quiet.

"Really Annie?"

The twelve year old nodded.

"That's great, maybe we can have a big luncheon one day and we can all cook for our parents."

Annie smiled at the talk of another get together.

"Umm ok."

Janette walked into the kitchen with a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't greet you at the door I…"

Angela smiled and held up her hand.

"Its fine, Matilda told us your husband is… well being held hostage by a building."

Janette rolled her eyes in good humor.

"Honestly… trouble just follows that man."

She looked to her girls and smiled.

"Did you offer tea or coffee?"

Matilda grimaced.

"Aww sorry, I forgot I got excited Mom…"

Angela smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine; I should go… let the party get started."

Annie walked with her Mom to the door and said bye unsurely. Angela kissed her daughter's forehead seeing she was still a little unsure about the day's plan.

"Your dad and I will be at home if you need us, one phone call Honey and we'll be here, no questions asked."

Annie nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

She said bye again and watched her mom drive away, closing the door Annie took a deep breath and turned around to the footsteps coming toward her.

"Come on Annie, we don't have much time, your mom will be back in a few hours."

Each of the girls took a hand each and pulled Annie through the living room, chatting a mile a minute about much fun they would all have.

* * *

Driving home wasn't the easiest thing to do, for ten minutes Angela had sat in the street outside the Mitchell home. She had told her daughter not to worry so much, but it was hard to take the same advice when all you want is the best for your child. Angela hated that Annie was so fearful of making friends and despite feeling that these girls were different in all the right ways, she was a mother at heart and she wanted to protect her daughter.

After a good amount of time and getting her emotions in check she took a deep breath and indicated as she pulled out onto the quiet tree lined street and drove home slowly, ready to turn back at any second should her daughter call.

The gates to the drive way opened and she eased up the slick graveled path, knowing that her husband and son were waiting for her inside.

Hodgins had been sitting on the couch foot tapping since his wife led his daughter out of the house and to her first social interaction outside of school without Parker since they'd taken her in. To say he was nervous for his girl was an understatement, he wanted this to be perfect for her, he wanted everything to go smoothly and he wanted those two girls to love his daughter as much as he did. Nothing would make him happier than seeing his 'Kiddo' walk into the house this afternoon all smiles and full of stories of a wonderful afternoon with friends.

This is what her life was supposed to be about; fun and laughter, harmless gossip about movie stars and weekend plans and God forbid but boys, he hated that his daughter was basically housebound while Parker was away, she didn't want to take chances on people she didn't already know, she was always so unsure of others and herself, he wanted more than that for her and he hoped this was the first step, he just prayed it all went well.

Hearing the car roll up the drive, he stood up, lifting his tummy crawling son into his arms and telling him they were going to see his Mommy.

* * *

Lilly showed Annie to the bathroom in case she needed it throughout her stay and gave her a brief but silent tour of their home while Matilda and her mother set up the garden room for their party.

Annie smiled at the photos on the walls between each room, all of them in matching frames and holding so much love behind the glass. The girl's school pictures amazed Annie, both of them looked so happy to be there, some pictures were portraits others were of Matilda and Lilly with other girls and boys, she assumed they were from different school clubs.

Matilda came running up the stairs and smiled.

"We're ready."

She wandered over and looked to the pictures also.

"That's the group of friends we sit with at school…"

She pointed out a boy beside herself and smiled.

"That's Felix, he's my best friend and that's Carmen and Kayla, Logan, Alexis, Lacey and Steph, if you came to our school, you could sit with us for sure… I mean if you wanted to."

Annie smiled and looked to Lilly as she tapped the picture and pointed to Lacey and Steph; Matilda nodded as Lilly signed.

"Lil wants me to tell you that Steph and Lacey are her best friends."

Annie raised her brows and smiled, glancing to Lilly she looked back to Matilda.

"How do I tell her, she's lucky?"

Tilly showed her the signs and watched her repeat them to her sister, Annie it seemed was a quick study. Lilly replied.

"She says thanks, she knows."

Watching Lilly was making Annie more determined to learn how to sign.

"Will you teach me? So I can talk to Lilly too?"

Matilda smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we can try during tea, come on lets go."

They all walked off to the stairs and made their way down.

"I can lend you DVDs and charts too if you want, to help you to learn."

Annica had never met girls so nice before, she couldn't believe it and wondered if this was too good to be true.

"That would be great; I'll take real good care of them I swear."

Matilda nodded.

"I know."

Entering the garden room, Annie smiled the room was hexagonal in shape with all the walls made of tinted glass allowing a full view of the snow covered back yard. The roof was also glass and had a serious point to it, snow speckled its surface, but nothing stuck.

Potted plants sat in wooden boxes framing the lower half of the glass walls while ferns hung from metal hooks on the support edging between the glass panels on the roof. White and lilac orchids bloomed as a center piece on the white tea table and amongst the green leafy foliage of the potted plants.

The room was beautiful, a touch of outdoors brought inside into the warmth, in the lounge room the fire was going and the heat had encompassed the entire house making it pleasant and toasty.

"If you get too hot let us know, we can open a window or something, our Mom has a thyroid condition, she can never warm up, so during winter the house has to stay heated so she doesn't get sick."

Annie felt sorry for their Mom and looked in the direction of the living room where she'd last seen the blonde woman.

"Oh, no that's ok, it's nice."

Matilda nodded and motioned Annie to a white wicker chair.

"Sit, we can eat and then we got the movie Little Women, have you seen it?"

Shaking her head Annie spoke quietly.

"No, I haven't."

Matilda smiled.

"It's a total chick flick, a little bit sad but it has a nice message, it one of Lil's favorites. What's your favorite movie? Maybe next time we can watch it."

Annie grinned again at the next time comment and tilted her head.

"Umm I don't really have one I guess, I haven't seen a lot of movies, Umm I like A Walk to Remember."

"Oh my Gosh, I love that movie, I have it somewhere, we can definitely watch that next time or maybe if we have time we can watch it today?"

They girls plated the little sandwiches and cakes, chatting about school and favorite subjects, both Tilly and Lil were curious about Parker and asked if they would meet him when he returned. They talked about hobbies and TV shows and favorite food. Annie had never laughed so much without Parker or her family, she was amazed that these girls actually seemed to like her and were excited about when they could have a movie marathon day together.

Lilly picked up the tea pot and poured for Annie making her gasp momentarily.

"Aww… its orange juice."

Tilly smiled.

"We don't drink a lot of tea and the shop had run out of blueberry so we thought orange juice would do, is that ok? We have actual tea if you want it."

Annie shook her head and signed 'thank you' to Lily.

"No, orange juice is great."

She sipped at it from the tea cup and smiled at the sweet flavor.

* * *

The Booths woke quickly at four thirty AM when Landen began beating a pan with a stick, it wasn't the most pleasant way to be woken while on holidays but it was effective at getting everyone up.

Booth chuckled as Molly jumped on top of his supine position, giggling and nuzzling into his neck.

"Good morning Daddy, did you have a good dreams?"

He hugged her little body tight, feeling the cool air morning air kiss her skin.

"Ohhh Princess, Daddy had a good sleep, what about you, did you have good dreams?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, crawling into her Mommy's lap as she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Parker groaned, he did not want to get up already, but the smell of sausage and eggs would soon have him wide awake and dressed for the day, for now though he rolled over and sighed.

"I can't believe it's morning already."

Booth kissed his fiancées forehead like every morning and smiled.

"I swear the night passes quicker in Australia."

Brennan raised her brows.

"Booth tha…"

She stopped and nodded.

"Not serious right?"

Chuckling he leaned forward grabbing his socks and shirt and the bottoms of his pants to reattach.

"No Bones… not serious at all, good catch."

Kissing Molly's cheek she winked and smiled.

"Go wake your brother."

Grinning from ear to ear the four year old did just that.

"PARKA!"

Booth and Brennan both watched as she nuzzled under his arm covering his head.

"Wakey, wakey Parka… we gotta eat the food now."

He groaned and turned away from the little face smooshing up against his own.

"Just a few more minutes, go… go get dressed."

Molly sat up and looked to her parents who were currently locked in their normally private morning kiss; she wrinkled her little nose at the lack of focus on her and looked back to her brother.

"Come one Parka, we gotta go, Mommy and Daddy are hungry they is already starting to try and eat each other."

Hearing his parent's kiss break apart he laughed and rolled over in amusement, knowing the shocked look he'd see on their faces, looking over he roared with laughter, especially at his father's completely stunned look.

* * *

Annie nibbled at the mini cupcake on her plate, she felt a little self-conscious eating in front of the girls, she had watched them use the silver knives on the table to cut their cupcakes into bite size pieces and so copied, thinking perhaps there were rules to how food was eaten at a tea party, she didn't want them to think poorly of her and so pretended she knew what she was doing.

Janette walked in and smiled.

"The living room is all you… oh would you two stop cutting your cakes up like your grandmother."

Annie watched as their Mom signed and spoke at the same time without even thinking, both Matilda and Lilly giggled and put the knives down.

"You know the only reason your Nanna cut bites up so small was so her teeth wouldn't fall out when she opened her mouth too wide."

Matilda rolled her eyes and looked to Annie.

"It's true, when Nanna opened her mouth too wide, her teeth used to fall out, it was so funny, we all tried to figure out why and she was too stubborn to go back to the dentist, we figured out when she died that she'd been using grandpa's teeth since he died."

Annie wrinkled her nose and giggled at the story.

"Nanna never wanted to admit her teeth didn't fit, so she used to say 'real' ladies cut their food and eat dainty bites, so it became sort of habit… but only when we have tea parties."

Their Mom nodded.

"Yeah any other time, it's like feeding time at the zoo."

Lilly laughed.

"Mo….mmm"

Janette kissed Lilly's crown as she stood behind her and laughed.

"Right so I came in to tell you all that the living the room is free if you wish to watch your movie and Tilly, your clarinet tutor called, your lesson on Monday is cancelled, she has to leave the state."

"Thanks Mom."

Janette stole a cupcake and walked out.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Matilda stood up.

"Should we watch the movie?"

The other two got up, Annie offering to clean up first but told not to worry as she was ushered into the lounge room where the large screen TV sat on the wall waiting for their presence.

* * *

**Done for this one, thanks for reading, please review.**

**Pic of Matilda and Lily's house as Angela imagines it without snow. **


	241. Chapter 241

**Disclaimer – Nothing ever changes.**

**A/N – Continued…**

* * *

The tents were much easier to pull down rather than put up; canvas was rolled and or folded depending on whether it was for a two man tent or a family size. Rubbish was placed in the garbage bag Landen had placed in the centre of the camp area, alongside another for the sheets he'd given out.

The fire pit was drenched in stream water and the trench around the pit filled in. Parker and Molly helped put the rocks back in the bush and the excess fire kindling they'd collected was dispersed too.

"Ok let's load the truck; we need to be out of here in ten."

Landen called out as he took down the bush toilet curtain and gravity water bag wash station. As the bus was loaded neatly, everything having a place and clearly labelled, packing was done in a very timely manner. Lamp torches were tuned off and hung in position and the boot closed down.

The group took their seats from yesterday and the truck rumbled into motion.

"Keep your eyes peeled for wildlife."

* * *

The girls paused the DVD as Lilly needed to use the bathroom and excused herself.

"Would you like another drink Annie?"

She shook her head.

"No thank you I'm fine."

Matilda nodded.

"Are you having fun?"

She smiled.

"Yes… I… I will admit I was very nervous to come this morning, I've never… well I've never really had friends before so I…"

Matilda smiled.

"It's ok, but we're glad you did come, maybe next time you won't be so worried."

Annie smiled and tilted her head.

"You… you really want me to come over again?"

Getting up from her chair, Matilda flopped down beside Annie on the couch.

"Sure we do, if you want to that is, we wouldn't force you or anything."

Annie shook her head.

"No I want to I… I would love to, I just never thought… I can't believe you actually want me to spend time with you guys."

Matilda smiled, she could see Annie's true surprise and although she understood she lacked confidence, at the same time she couldn't understand how such a pretty and nice girl could be anything but confident.

"Well we do, besides… you have to show us how to make that lemon and coconut slice, it was great."

Blushing slightly, Annie looked up as Lilly walked back in and signed to her sister who laughed.

"Ha she says, hey you're sitting in my seat sis, I'm sitting next to Annie, move your butt."

Matilda signed back.

"The couch is big enough for three sis, we could both sit next to Annie."

Annica blushed at the fact they wanted to sit next to her, she couldn't believe how different these girls were from the ones at school.

The three of them shuffled around and filled the couch, Lilly pressing play on the remote as the movie started up again.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins laughed as Michael sat bouncing to the Wiggles on TV, he'd been a little out sorts since lunch and music seemed to calm him right down, something they would try and keep from his grandfather; at least a while longer.

"Do you think she's ok?"

Hodgins looked to his wife and smiled.

"Well she hasn't called us, so I think maybe yeah she's having fun… I hope so anyway."

Angela nodded still slightly apprehensive.

"Yeah you're right, I mean… she'd call us if she wasn't having fun right? She knows we're waiting right here for her?"

Placing his arm around his wife he pulled her a little closer.

"Yeah she knows."

They both looked back to watching their son, while thinking about their daughter and her current wellbeing.

* * *

The drive toward the coloured sands of Fraser Island was quiet; except for the rumble of the engine and the sounds of the tyres searching for purchase on the gravelled road all was silent.

Outside the windows was still bordering on dark as the sun hadn't quite reached a height that allowed for the forest to be lightened. The buses head lights shone brightly, illuminating the path they were taking.

"Look up ahead everyone!"

They all leaned toward the centre of the bus trying to see out the front window.

"Looks like they got dinner."

Landen slowed the truck hoping to not scatter the pack before his group got a good look at the wild dogs.

"Aww look at em all."

In the middle of the dirt road was a pack of twelve or thirteen dingoes eating at something which had been possibly hit, seeing the headlights they scrambled; the largest dog taking the kill in to the forest, his pack mates hot on his tail.

Brennan frowned; she didn't think dingoes hung around in packs any larger than three or four.

"Is that normal for such a large hunting pack?"

Landen looked in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Here on the island that's a fairly normal, you'll probably find the alpha pair and two litters worth of pups plus a few other females to help with rearing and bringing in food. On the mainland, depending on the territory some dingoes are loners only coming into packs at breeding time, food is more easily caught on the mainland, because the ratio of dogs to prey changes compared to here on the island, over here they need more in a pack to capture food."

Brennan nodded storing the information away for later; she would research the topic later at her own leisure.

They drove on mostly what felt like an uphill climb, but Landen assured them all they were actually now winding themselves down onto the beach where the pinnacles would soon be in full morning light.

"So when we get there, you can all get out, grab your cameras or videos and I'll move the bus a short distance away and out of the way, if we're real lucky as the sun reflects back into the water and glimmers you might spot a few morning feeding dugong in the shallows."

Everyone was excited and hyped up, kids especially wanting to visit with the dugong.

"Cool, you know they're called sea cows Mom?"

Brennan turned to her son and smiled.

"I did, do you know why they're called sea cows."

Parker grinned.

"Yup, because dugongs are the only completely herbivorous marine animal."

Molly wrinkled her nose.

"What's that?"

Parker looked to her and furrowed his brow.

"What's what?"

"Dugone and herpi…vrus?"

Booth grinned at his daughter's pronunciation and sat back as his son educated his sister.

"A dugong is a sea animal that is also called a sea cow. They eat grasses and plant stuff in the ocean so that means they're herbivorous."

She nodded in understanding and took a breath before asking her next question.

"What does it look like?"

"Well hopefully if we're lucky we'll get to see one, but if we don't I'll show you a picture on the computer later ok?"

Molly nodded and smiled.

"I wanna see a real one but."

Brennan grinned.

"So do we Baby."

Brennan had always thought dugong were especially sweet looking and didn't get enough recognition about their existence. She hoped they saw one today if only to heighten her kid's awareness of these gentle ocean creatures.

* * *

Annie looked to the girls as the credits rolled.

"So… did you like it Annie?"

She nodded.

"It was nice, but you're right a bit sad."

Tilly nodded.

"Yeah, well next time we'll watch something happy."

Lilly tapped Annie's shoulder.

"Ungree… ungree?"

Annie heard Matilda whisper.

"She's asking if you're hungry."

Annica shook her head and smiled.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

Lilly read her lips and nodded; she stood up slowly and left the lounge room.

A knock at the door had both Matilda and Annie look over.

"That's probably your Mom right?"

Looking to her watch Annie nodded a little sadly to leave her new friends so soon, but she was also excited to tell her parents of the wonderful time she had and of their plans to invite her back.

Janette walked down the stairs and called 'I'll get it'.

Annie looked down as Matilda took her hand and tugged.

"Come on, you can take some of the cakes and stuff home to your family."

Getting up and moving with Matilda she smiled.

"Tha…t's not necessary, really, maybe your Dad will want some when he gets home."

Matilda smiled seeing her sister had already started.

"Dad's on a permanent diet, he can't eat junk food."

Annie wondered what made someone need a permanent diet, but she felt it would be rude to ask and so let it go.

Janette opened the door with a smile.

"Hi Angela, come on in."

Angela smiled and stepped through the front door, she didn't know what she was expecting when she arrived, she could hear giggles that she knew belonged to her daughter though and she felt that was a good sign.

Angela was directed toward the kitchen where she saw her daughter standing at the bench.

"Hey Sweetie."

Annie spun at her mother's voice and smiled before walking into her Mom's arms.

"How'd it go Sweetie?"

Annie hugged her Mom and whispered back.

"They like me Mom, they want me to come back they want to be friends."

Angela squeezed her daughter tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Of course they like you; they seem like very smart girls."

Annie nodded and looked back to her friends as they handed her a container full of sweet treats and goodies.

"Oh thank you."

She took the plastic container she was handed; the same one she had brought down with her holding the slice she and her Mom had made.

"Sure… oh I have to get you the books and DVDs on signing, come up to my room, hurry."

Annie looked up to her mother for permission and smiled.

"Give me that."

Angela laughed and took the container, silently telling her daughter she could go.

"I won't be long Mom."

Angela watched all three girls trot off toward the stairs.

Janette smiled.

"She's a lovely girl, very sweet and polite."

Angela smiled.

"Thank you, she's always been like that, Jack and I can't take credit for it."

Janette smiled, she has assumed Annie was adopted after their first meeting; she too was adopted and recognized some of the signs in other kids. She asked Angela upon giving her the invitation to the tea party, had said she wouldn't divulge the information, but that she would try and make her girls aware that Annie was very nervous about making friends, because of unkind people in her past.

"She's still a credit to you both, manners can be easily forgotten in a day, she carries them with her because you and Jack must give her cause to need them on a daily basis."

Angela thought about it and nodded, she supposed it was true and smiled.

The sounds of footfalls down the stairs got closer and both women turned to see the girls smiling, Annie with a book bag slung over her shoulder and her other arm linked through Matildas.

"Mrs Hodgins, do you think Annie could come back another weekend if she wants?"

Annie smiled and looked to her Mom, who nodded.

"Well I think that sounds fine, but we'll need to work out a time that suits everyone if that's ok with your parents, or… alternatively you girls could come to our place next time, if that's ok with your parents."

Janette smiled, understanding that no decisions were being made, just options thrown around.

Matilda sighed to her sister about going to Annie's next time.

"Awww es es."

Lilly nodded in the affirmative, excited about the prospect.

Janette placed her hands on her bouncing daughter's shoulders to calm her and signed for her to settle down.

The girls all said their goodbyes, Annie thanking Janette for having her over and thanking the girls for inviting her, she told them she'd had a wonderful afternoon and promised to bring the books and DVDs back as soon as possible.

Climbing back in the car in the drive, Annie waved to the girls and smiled as they waved back all the way out into the street and out of sight.

Angela smiled at her daughter who was almost vibrating in the seat beside her.

"So…. You had fun then?"

Annie was positively beaming.

"It was so great Mom and they were so nice and I don't feel scared of them at all."

Angela nodded

"Well that's great news Honey and what's in the book bag?"

Annie looked down at the bag by her feet.

"Matilda loaned me some dvds on sign language and some charts and books, so I could learn, I told her I wished I could talk to Lilly too and so she said I could borrow them, isn't that so nice of her?"

"That is very nice of her, well perhaps we can all learn together?"

Annica beamed.

"Yeah that would be great."

Angela pulled into the drive and up toward the house.

* * *

The truck grappled for traction once again as it landed on the soft granular sand after being on the gravelled dirt road. The bus tipped slightly and righted itself again as they rolled along. Up ahead were two four wheel drives and another explorer truck.

"Ok so it's just up ahead, we should make it with a few minutes to spare."

Slowly behind them the sun was rising above the tree line, as it reached the top the rays would shine into the bay and hit the naturally formed pinnacles of the Coloured Sand Cathedrals.

"Ok…"

The bus halted and the automatic door opened.

"Everyone out."

Seat belts were clicked open and everyone stood up, grabbing cameras or videos and mobile phones. One by one the truck emptied bar Landen as he closed the doors when they were all clear and drove the truck over to other vehicles so they wouldn't cast a shadow.

Already the sandy cliffs were beautiful, rich oranges, reds, yellows and whites could all be seen in varying shades, the darker colours more concentrated at the base of each cliff and pinnacle. There were multiple levels of the cliff face, carved out naturally by years of wind and rain erosion; time in nature could be a beautiful thing; this was its proof.

Molly sunk to her knees happily beginning to build a sand castle, she had no interest looking at a hill and frankly she didn't understand why her brother was taking pictures of it, when he could have been having fun with her.

"Parka?"

"Hold on Molly, just wait please."

She sighed and continued on by herself.

Parker snapped a few pictures, moving a little further back as he tried to capture the whole scene, from the small trees and shrubs and grasses at the base of the sandy structures to the flat tree topped crown. It was impossible, any further back and the picture lost focus and its awe factor so he took a few steps forward and snapped again, wanting the beauty to remain in the photo.

Landen came up beside them all.

"So basically what you see here is the result of wind and rain erosion, thousands of years ago the ocean would have lapped at these cliffs, but as the water levels dropped and the waves receded it was left exposed to the elements and this is the progress that's been made."

Brennan smiled.

"Ok here it comes folks."

The sun touched the sandy beach and rose up toward the cliffs quickly, when it finally kissed their rippled surface the sculpted sand seemed to literally be set aglow. The reds and oranges reflected almost as if they were on fire, whites and yellow trying to sooth the burn.

"Whoa that's so cool huh Dad?"

Parker looked up at his father and smiled.

"Sure is Buddy."

Even Booth couldn't deny the wonder in front of him; it was a true spectacle to be remembered.

A gentle breeze blew across the beach, small grains of sand floating past them on the wind and if they looked closely they could see the way nature's whisper caressed the pinnacles and took some of its tiny surface grit with it, adding to the deep crevices and ripples.

"Why does it sparkle like that Mom?"

Brennan placed her arm around her son's shoulders and smiled.

"The sparkling is caused by the sun's reflection off the minerals and crushed quarts in the sand, it's sort of like the way my ring sparkles in the sun."

She directed his eyes to the diamond on her engagement ring and the way it caught the light. Molly smiled at the pretty colours floating across her sand castle; she looked up to the sky wondering where it was coming from and then gasped.

"Mommy! A fairy is in my castle, look!"

Brennan looked down and smiled as Molly pointed to the purple and pinks and blues her ring created in the sand.

"Oh Baby…"

She didn't want to ruin the imaginings of her daughter and so simply smiled.

* * *

They weren't lucky enough to see any dugong this morning and so after a little wander around this part of the island they piled back into the bus and headed for the Hideaway Habitat again.

The ride was filled with the sound of Millie's harsh angry whispering at Daniel for the photo he took of her that wasn't stunning. Parker groaned louder than he thought and looked away quickly before anyone knew what he was reacting too.

Booth looked to his son and watched him a moment, he was going to ask if he felt alright but instantly knew the twelve year old was simply sick of listening to Millicent.

Molly looked to her Daddy who was smiling at her when she turned her face to him.

"Daddy why does those people stay with each other when they are always fighting? They should walk away."

It was Booth's turn to groan at his daughter's obliviousness to an awkward situation.

"Shh Princess it's not our business ok."

Molly frowned.

"But…"

Booth shook his head.

"No buts ok, we keep our thoughts about others to ourselves please."

Molly nodded.

"K Daddy."

He smiled to silently tell her he wasn't upset with her and watched her turn back to look out the window.

When the bus pulled into the cabin grounds at eleven thirty another bus was just pulling away with its seats full.

The doors opened and everyone climbed out, none too soon, Brennan was sure Daniel was about to explode. She stepped down onto the ground after Booth and Parker and turned to help Molly jump from the step.

"You should teach your kid to shut up."

Bones turned to see Millicent and stepped in front of Molly.

"She's a child… you're an adult acting like a child in a public setting and diminishing the pleasantries of a vacation for everyone else around you, perhaps it's you that needs to learn to shut up."

Millicent's hand went up and was caught by Booth's, who had returned with Parker from the back of the bus, where they were thanking Landen.

"Bad idea lady, just walk away."

He glared and watched her swallow tightly.

"Mommy?"

Brennan turned and lifted Molly into her arms protectively, she placed another arm around Parker and ushered them both away as Booth dropped Millicent's hand.

Booth caught up to his family at the path to their cabin, he smiled as Molly stood at the door knocking quietly, she had no idea what could have happened just moments ago.

"Dad was that lady gonna hit Mom?"

Booth ruffled his Son's hair and smiled, he knew the truth would only anger his son and tempt him to go and defend his mother and sister in his own way.

"It's all finished now, let's go inside."

Parker knew his Dad didn't want to talk about it and so he let it go, satisfied with the fact he'd seen his father defend his mother and his sister so wholeheartedly.

Booth leaned into Bones and whispered quietly.

"You ok?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, I could have…"

"I know Bones, I just… I just reacted Baby, it doesn't mean I don't think you can defend yourself, it was just instinct."

She searched his eyes and saw his truth, nodding she tip toed up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

Taking his hand as they walked up the stairs, Brennan rested her check to his shoulder. Booth handed Molly the key and watched as Parker helped her with the lock.

* * *

Annie and her parents sat in the living room with the first of six DVDs on learning to sign. Currently they were learning the alphabet and were being shown tricks to remember the gestures for each letter.

"You know, we're gonna have to actually keep practicing this after we've learned it or we're gonna forget it again."

Annie smiled.

"Well if Matilda and Lilly are my friends I'll keep using it and then I'll use it around here, maybe we can teach Parker and Tempe and Booth and Molly too."

Hodgins smiled, he'd questioned his daughter about her afternoon activities when she got home. She had had fun that was apparent by the huge grin on her face. She'd showed him the treats they'd given her to share with him and her Mom and she told him of their plans to have lunch and they would cook. She also asked both her parents about cooking class and the possibility of attending with the girls, which they supported one hundred percent. It seemed she'd finally made some girl friends that were worth their weight in gold.

"I think that sounds like a great idea Kiddo."

Annie grinned and stood up.

"I'm going to shower and then write an email to Parker telling him about today, he asked me to tell him how it went."

She leaned down and hugged her Dad and then moved to her Mom.

"I love you guys; thanks for helping me make friends."

Angela smiled watching as their daughter skipped off toward the stairs, she looked to Hodgins who chuckled.

"What?"

He smiled looking to his wife with a grin.

"What difference a single afternoon can make."

* * *

**Done, please review. Also apparently FF has been mucking up and there is a possibility I've not received everyone's reviews, so if you didn't hear from me like usual that's why and I'm sorry.  
**

**Pinnacles are on my profile.**


	242. Chapter 242

**Disclaimer – 243… cue the music and… This is a fic that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend, I guess I, started writing it not knowing what it was, but now I keep on posting it, forever just because, this s a fic that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend, I gue….**

**A/N – Second verse same as the first… This is a fic that does… lol, ok I'm done.**

* * *

Sunday 1pm Fraser Island; Australia.

Brennan had suggested after they all showered that they head up to Dingoes Watering Hole and get lunch, breakfast had been a good seven hours earlier and although strangely enough no one was complaining of hunger, she knew it would only take a moment of boredom to incite the cries of starvation from her family.

They ordered and got drinks and a basket of chips to share as an entrée while they waited for their main meals.

"So I was thinking we might head down to the beach after lunch, maybe have a swim walk up to the look out?"

Booth smiled.

"You mean we're going to relax? You don't have anything actually planned?"

She smiled.

"No… I have no plans for this afternoon; I thought we could just be lazy vacationers?"

Parker chuckled at his Dad's teasing of his Mum.

"Wow… Bones we're gonna be lost without a plan."

She rolled her eyes and picked a chip out the basket, dipping into tomato sauce she placed the red tip into her mouth and bit down.

"I could make up a plan if you wish, maybe some hiking or…"

Booth held his hands up and chuckled.

"No, no, no it's fine Bones, a day of nothing sounds perfect to me."

She looked up as their food arrived and just like hungry dingoes they all dug in.

* * *

Annie sat on her computer composing an email to Parker, she was bursting to tell him all about her day yesterday, she hoped when he got back that all four of them could be friends and she told him so. She proposed her idea that they all learn to sign and told him that the girls had invited her back.

As she read her email back to herself she thought it sounded childish and needy and contemplated deleting it and starting again. She dismissed the idea a moment later when she remember Parker telling her he loved her rambling emails because he could imagine her smiling when she wrote it.

She pressed send and pulled her dressing gown on as she headed downstairs to her parents and her crying baby brother.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent just as Bones said, a lazy day by the sea side, jumping in the baby waves and swimming through the clear ocean water. They wandered the shoreline looking at shells and pebbles, found a shark egg; which Parker thought was amazing and wanted to take it home. Molly pointed out a hermit crab near the rocks and Booth found a snake skin and deemed it time to go back in the opposite direction.

They got ice cream from the little store they'd visited, before taking a walk up to the look out that edged out over Lake McKenzie on one side and had a view of the mainland on the other.

By six they were back at the cabin and in for the night, with take away pasta for dinner and bottles of juice to tide them over till morning.

Brennan had showered Molly while allowing her food to cool a little and once Parker was done with his meal he'd took the bathroom for himself, leaving the adults to sit in one another's company while Molly played for a little with Patchy.

"You know what I'd really like right now?"

Booth smiled and looked up from the itinerary he was paging through again.

"Hmm what's that?"

She smiled.

"A nice glass of red wine."

He nodded and tilted his head.

"Well I can go up to the restaurant and see if they have bottles to go?"

She smiled, touched that he would go out again for her.

"No it's ok."

"Bones, it's ok, it won't take long, I'll be back soon."

She watched him get up and grab his wallet; walking over to Molly he squatted down on the floor.

"Daddy's gonna go out for a minute, when I come back we'll have story time and then bed ok?"

She nodded and smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Good girl."

Standing up he walked over to Brennan, bent and kissed her lips lightly and smiled.

"Won't be long, love you."

"I love you too."

She watched him walk out and close the door gently behind him, hearing the click of the lock slide into place.

Parker walked out a few minutes later, looking refreshed and relaxed.

"Where's Dad?"

"He went up to the shop for me, he won't be long, Molly go brush your teeth please."

"Ok I just gotta tell Patchy about the water crabbies…"

"No now please, you can tell him when you're finished."

The four year jumped up and grabbed her tooth brush and paste and went back to the bathroom, she was eager not to upset her mother and doing as she was told was the best way to prevent that from happening.

Booth strolled back along the side of the road, bottle of red wine in hand. The road was quiet aside from his footsteps and soft murmuring every now and then from the odd tourist. Fraser Island had a ban on driving on the dirt roads at night, he understood a little more when he saw back packers, simply sleeping by the side of the dirt track, exhausted from a day no doubt filled with walking and hitching rides, he wondered if they contemplated the dangerous animals that could come upon them during the night.

Entering Hideaway Habitat again he wandered up the path to the cabin and fished the key out of his pocket. From the other side of the door he could hear laughter and smiled. There was nothing better than the sound of his happy family.

He pushed the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door slowly, he grinned at the sight of all three of them on the couch tickling the life out of one another. His Bones was in hysterics as both kids pinned her down with their weight, taking advantage of the fact she was laughing too hard to fend them off.

"HEY! What's goin on in here?"

All three heads popped up like prairie dogs and they smiled at him. Booth placed the bottle down on the bench, eager to join in whatever fun his family was currently beckoning him toward.

He watched as the kids got off their mother and she sat up, all of them smiling brightly.

"What are you lot up too."

Bones reached up grabbing his hand and pulling him down onto the couch.

"TICKLE YOUR DAD!"

Before he could blink, he had both kids on top of him and a set of anthropologist fingers tickling at his very sensitive ribs.

"HA WHOA!"

He playfully fought back, knowing if he wanted too he could easily over power all three of them, but he let them go, thinking they had the upper hand.

"We gotcha Daddy, we gotcha!"

Molly squealed with laughter as her father tried to lift up but seemed to fail.

"Ha face it Dad you've lost this time."

He smiled at his son and then looked to Bones with a big grin, her soft smile told him she knew he could subdue them all if he really wanted too, she reached up and kissed his cheek softly, miming the words 'I love you' as he secured her hands in one of his, to stop their dancing at his ribs.

"Oh yeah you got me this time, mercy, mercy."

Parker and Molly both pulled away and sat gleaming at their parents for the impromptu play time.

"Ok Princess, bed time."

She slid down onto the floor and tip toed up to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you, I'll miss you."

Brennan smiled.

"I love you too Baby and Mommy will miss you too, see you in the morning."

The four year old nodded and looked to her big brother, hugging him tightly and smiling as he hugged her back.

"Night Molly."

"Good night Parka, I love you too."

He smiled.

"I love you too."

Taking her father's hand she led him over to her hammock and climbed in with Patchy, pointing to the book on her case.

"That one Daddy."

Booth saw the book was opened to a specific page about fairies and smiled; he wondered if his daughter was going to become a typical little girly girl in the next few months.

While his Dad read to his sister, Parker beside his Mum and wrote a letter to Annie, he told her of some of the things they'd discovered and wrote about a few of the photos he'd decided he was going to enclose in the letter.

"Parker?"

He looked up and smiled at his Mother's piercing blues watching him intently.

"Yeah?"

"If I write a small letter to Angela, would you mind popping it in with your letter to Annie?"

He nodded.

"Ok, it can be like a double letter."

Brennan smiled.

"I thought if we sent them both in the one envelope at least they wouldn't get lost in the mail."

The twelve year old nodded and smiled.

"K, will you write it tonight? I kinda wanted to send it when we get back to the mainland."

Picking up her pen she smiled.

"I'll write it now."

He chuckled as she picked up her pad and began scribbling down her own words.

"Mom? Do you think we can get a few pictures developed so I can send them also?"

"Sure, perhaps we can do it tomorrow."

* * *

Booth walked into the kitchenette after putting Molly to sleep, he poured two glasses of red wine in ordinary water glasses and sipped; it almost seemed a shame to drink such a rich red wine out of such plain glasses but the cabin didn't have wine glasses and so they had to make do.

Brennan smiled as Booth walked over with a glass of wine, shimmering as it caught the light.

"Oh… thank you."

She cooed as he handed it down to her.

"Hope you like it, there was only three to choose from so…"

Brennan smiled as she took a sip and hummed. The gentle tingling on her tongue making her smack her lips adorably.

"Ha, good?"

She looked through the glass at the colour and nodded.

"Very, thank you."

Sitting down beside her he kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Not a problem."

They sat back, Bones curled into his chest as Parker continued scrawling his letter.

"Anything you want to say to Jack or Angela? I'm going to put a letter in with Parker's one to Annie."

Booth tilted his head in thought and smiled.

"Nope, I'm good."

She smiled rereading what she'd written and handed it down to Parker.

"All done Parks, thank you."

He took the note and placed it inside the envelope he had on the coffee table, yawning as he went about finishing his own letter.

* * *

By nine Parker was asleep and Booth and Brennan had the cabin to themselves. They started their alone time with a very up close and personal shower.

"Oh God Bones, I need you so bad right now."

She smiled as he sucked at her neck and shoulder from his position in front of her.

"Boo… Booth we can't the shower has water limit."

He groaned as he pushed her back against the wall.

"Ugh."

His lips continued their path down over her collar bone and to suck at the sensitive flesh between her breasts.

"Booth we… oh."

He smiled victoriously.

"We what Bones…"

"Hmm."

She arched her neck back and pushed her chest out to him giving him better access to her moist and dripping skin.

"Gotta be quiet Baby, K, we gotta be quiet."

Without further warning he covered her mouth with his own and guided himself into her heat; he swallowed her gasp and moan as they slowly made love under the cooling shower.

* * *

Annie grinned as she strolled the mall with her father, her Mom and brother were going to Mom and Bub yoga classes, hoping that the relaxation techniques would help soothe Michael at night and left the father and daughter duo to shop.

"You wanna stop for a shake?"

Annie nodded happily as they took a turn into a little café.

"Should we sit down a little or walk and drink?"

The café was pretty crowded and so Annie shrugged.

"Walk?"

Hodgins smiled and nodded in agreement, there was nothing worse than over filled coffee shop and not being able to hear your own conversation.

"Ok, what flavor do you want?"

She scanned the board and smiled.

"Banana please."

Hodgins left his daughter out of the way with some of their bags and made his way to the counter.

Annie watched her Dad constantly, she didn't take her eyes off him and so when the young man to her right approached she was somewhat surprised.

"Hey there."

She stood silently a moment not sure what to say to the person who's eyes were scanning her body.

"Umm hello."

She held her bags a little tighter wondering if he was going to try a rob her of her parcels.

"I haven't seen you in here before?"

Annie frowned, did people actually take note of who was in a café and when.

"No… this… it's my first time here."

He nodded and smiled.

"Cool, you ah… you wanna come sit while you wait for your friends?"

Annie looked around and then back to the boy she pegged for about sixteen.

"My friends?"

"Yeah… aren't you waitin for like your chicks to come in or somethin?"

Annie noted her Dad walking over, his eyes focused on the boy talking to her.

"Umm, no I'm here with my Da…"

"Everything alright Annica?"

She smiled taking her shake and thanking her father.

"Ye… yes."

The guy smiled.

"Oh having a day with the D.A.D, that's cool, maybe we can catch up some time."

Hodgins turned and faced the blonde stepping into the teen's personal space.

"She's twelve Pal, Back Off!"

"Wow… easy dude, I was just being friendly."

"Yeah… go be friendly someplace else."

Annie smiled slightly and bowed her head as he father placed his arm around her shoulders and ushered her out the door.

"Creep!"

"Haha."

She giggled at her father's muttering and looked back to him.

"Oh you think that's funny?"

Shaking her head she stepped in and surprised him by hugging his waist tightly; mainly one armed due to her shake.

"I love you Dad."

Hodgins wrapped his arms around her, again mainly one armed and hugged her in return, dropping a kiss to her crown and smiling.

"I love you too Kiddo."

They separated and headed down the other side of the shopping strip to continue their spending spree.

* * *

Booth opened his eyes as he felt the coolness beside him on the hammock; it was unusual to wake without her unless it was about five AM in which she'd be in the bathroom. From the sounds of the animals outside it was still very much night and there was no light shining under the bathroom door.

"Bones?"

He whispered, getting up he stood for a moment becoming accustomed to the darkness and then looked over to the couch.

"Bones?"

Seeing the couch empty his heart rate sped up, he checked and made sure both kids were still safely in their beds and walked to the front door. Seeing unlocked he knew she had come this way and opened it.

"Bo… there… what are you doing out here?"

He looked to her sitting in the seat on the little porch, she smiled.

"I couldn't sleep and it's lovely out here."

Booth stepped out with the intent of keeping her company and finding out why she was having trouble sleeping.

"You should put insect repellent on the mosquitos are huge."

He grabbed the bottle from the floor where she was pointing and sprayed.

"Don't forget your feet."

Chuckling he sprayed his feet too and then sat in the chair beside her.

"Was I keeping you up?"

Looking over with her big blue eyes she shook her head.

"No, I'm not sure what has me awake, I just wasn't tired, perhaps the wine?"

He nodded taking her hand and tugging gently.

Brennan stood up and moved to sit on his lap, a position that was commonplace for them. She stood side on and smiled as he pulled her down and across his lap, his arms instantly wrapping around her as if he were frightened she would disappear.

"Hmm."

He hummed as he kissed her shoulder sweetly.

"How long you been out here?"

She shrugged.

"Not long, why?"

Booth kissed her shoulder again.

"No reason, I just… when I woke and you weren't there I…"

Brennan smiled, touched by his concern for her.

"You worried?"

Booth chuckled at her words.

"Actually I panicked, but yeah lets go with I worried."

Brennan leaned in resting her cheek to his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to wake you; you seem to sleep very well in the hammock."

Booth shrugged.

"Not sure it's just the hammock to blame, I can feel you beside me… when you're there and I can hear the kids breathing, I don't have cause to get up and wander the house at night."

She nodded in understanding, he really was a born protector; their protector and she would never make fun of him for it, having him with her she always felt safe and had sound knowledge her kids were in the best possible care.

"Well either way I think it's great you're sleeping through the night."

Booth yawned and smiled as she followed suit, both of them flicking their gaze down to the leaf littered ground where they heard a scuffling noise.

"Can you see it?"

His whisper was loud and cautious.

"No, but I wouldn't worry, I bet whatever it is, it's more scared of us than we have cause to be of it, now shut up and kiss me."

Booth snapped his eyes up and smiled, his groin stirring at her demanding tone.

"Yes Ma'am."

She hummed as his lips clashed with hers and without breaking contact she turned in his lap to straddle him, his hands sneaking up under her shirt as he pulled her close.

"I love you Bones, I love you so much."

* * *

Hodgins looked to his watch as he waited for his daughter to come out of the Target change rooms, she'd been in there a while and he was starting to worry.

"Annie?"

No answer.

Standing up he walked over to the garment counter and smiled.

"Hi, my daughter went back there about ten minutes ago and hasn't come out, could you…"

The woman smiled.

"Sure, what's her name?"

"Annica, she's twelve."

The woman nodded.

"I'll be right back."

He watched her wander off down between the rows of cubicles, hearing her call out to anyone who would respond to the name Annica. He looked up as the woman returned.

"I'm sorry Sir there's no one back here."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes the fitting rooms are all empty; I can put a call out over the PA system."

Hodgins nodded, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Yeah tha… that'd be good."

"Could she have gone out the other exit?"

"Anoth… oh… umm I dunno, I dunno, I just said I'd meet her here and..."

She held her hands up and nodded.

"Ok Sir just sit down an…"

"No I have to go look for her, I ha…"

"Sir there's no point both of you being lost in here, just sit down and we'll see if we can't find her, what's her last name?"

He looked up, nodding instinctively.

"Hod… Hodgins, Annica Hodgins."

"Ok."

A moment later a message went out.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have lost girl in the store, her name is Annica Hodgins, if you see her please let staff know immediately and Annica if you hear this message please come back to the change rooms your father is waiting for you."

The next ten minutes went entirely too slow for Jack Hodgins, as he waited by the change rooms where he'd left his daughter he thought about all the worst case scenarios of his daughter's where abouts.

"DADDY!"

She cried out as she saw him while being walked to the change rooms by a young girl, her face was tear stained and her eyes red from crying.

"Oh God Annie!"

Forgetting about the bags he'd been holding he stood up as his daughter crashed into his chest.

"I thought you left me here, I thought I was alone again and… and…"

"Shhh, I was here the whole time, you must have gone out the wrong exit, I was here the whole time, Oh my God I was so worried, I'm so glad you're ok… wait are you ok?"

She nodded against his chest, holding tight as she was pressed to his body.

"I'm ok."

Kissing her crown he spoke.

"Ok we need to go buy you a new cell phone, one with GPS tracking in it."

Annie nodded and smiled.

"K."

Hodgins looked to both the young woman who brought Annie back and the older woman who had helped to keep him calm and put the announcement out.

"Thank you, both of you thank you so much."

They both smiled and nodded heading off to carry on with their work.

"Don't forget your parcels Mr Hodgins."

"No… thanks."

He scooped them up not releasing Annie's hand and together they walked off toward the telecommunications area.

* * *

**Ka Boom! Another done, please review.**

**Shark egg on my profile.**


	243. Chapter 243

**Disclaimer – I don't anything but my own characters and storyline.**

**A/N – Last day on Fraser Island and then off to see Booth's surprise for Bones.**

* * *

Brennan woke the kids at four AM Monday; they had a five minute walk down to the beach, where they would watch the sunrise at four thirty, before their dawn tour and then an outdoor breakfast.

"What are we doing? Mom the sun isn't up."

She smiled at Parker's disgruntled tone; he really wasn't a morning person.

"I know, but we have somewhere to be."

He frowned and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Ok…"

She helped him sit up and kissed his forehead.

"Grab you clothes and go get dressed, hiking boots and pants please."

He groaned.

"We're going hiking?.."

He spoke incredulously.

"The sun isn't even up yet!"

He reiterated making her laugh.

"So you've said, now quickly, you can shower when we get back."

"Ugh."

He sighed grabbing his clothes and toiletries before heading to the bathroom as his mother moved to wake his sister.

They got to the beach just as the sun was rising on the horizon, the bright orange and yellow reflecting off the water and creating a post card perfect shot.

"Wow."

Brennan looked to her son and smiled.

"Glad you got up now?"

He smirked.

"Sorry I grumbled, I was so comfy in the hammock and I was having an awesome dream."

She giggled and ruffled his still sleep mussed hair.

"It's ok."

They sat on the sand watched the crabs still at play, scuttling back forth over the water logged beach.

"It's so peaceful down here, I thought you said we were going on a tour, where's the other people?"

She smiled.

"We will, but this isn't part of it, we need to walk back up to the cabins."

"Look! What's that?"

Molly pointed as a grey dugong surfaced for air in the shallow water.

"Oh…"

The family stood up and walked closer, both adults holding their kids back from getting too close.

"Wow! It's kinda like a dolphin, but fatter."

Brennan smiled, she knew up close a dugong looked nothing like a dolphin, but from their distance she surmised it could be mistaken for such, in fact dugongs looked more like their Manatees back in the States.

They watched as it tumbled through the water, playing as it ate at the seaweed and grasses that had come lose overnight and were now floating on the water's surface.

"Huh, he looks like he's having fun, are they dangerous Mom?"

She stepped a little closer.

"No, not all, although I guess if they sat on you he could probably do some damage, but dugongs are very docile, which is why they're such an easy target for hunters."

Parker sighed, he really hated hunting.

"Did you know that the sub order of the dugong is not related to any other totally marine mammal? In fact they are more closely related to an elephant?"

Booth chuckled, once again amazed by the extent of her knowledge, he leaned to the side and kissed her cheek.

"You're brilliant Bones."

She beamed up at him and looked back out at the dugong until it disappeared into the deeper waters.

"Ok, we should go, or we'll miss the tour."

* * *

Only a few others could be dragged from bed early for the tour and Brennan was glad her family was involved. Within minutes of beginning their stroll through the bush they came upon two potoroos.

"So these two little guys are part of a recovery effort to save this particular sub species of potoroo, these are long-nosed potoroos and you might think they look a little bit like a slightly overgrown rat but the potoroo is actually a relative of the kangaroo."

The two little marsupials stood by the side of road, munching on whatever root or fungi they had found. They were about the size of large guinea pig and were grey in colour with little ears, short front arms and long back legs, their tail was also distinctly rat like.

"These little guys are a relative to the Gilberts Potoroo of which while recovery breeding programs are underway there are only about forty Gilberts left in the wild mostly due to habitat destruction they are only found in a tiny corner in the bottom of Western Australia."

Pictures were snapped of the little animals before they did indeed hop away like kangaroos.

Brennan took Booth's hand; she loved nature walks like these, especially when they got to see some creature they wouldn't normally see.

Their tour guide stopped and raised her hand to a sign reading 'Deadly Pine Cones in this area proceed with caution'.

"Alright so some of you are probably wondering how a pine cone can be deadly…"

She walked past the sign a little and picked up a green cone about the size of a soft ball and brought it back.

"So this is the Kauri Pine Cone and looking at it, I agree it looks pretty scary right?"

She held it up and showed them all the little thorns poking out all over the surface. Somewhere in the distance a thud sounded.

"Now you're probably thinking each of these thorns is filled with some toxin or poisonous sap, but that's not what makes the Kauri Pine dangerous. In fact the danger comes from walking under the tree and being hit on the head with a falling cone."

Another thud sounded and the cone that just hit the ground bounced before settling and creating a crater where it landed.

"Being hit on the head by one of these guys can kill you, each cone has the potential to weigh up to three kilos and will definitely render you unconscious at the very least."

Another two thuds were heard.

"Now the Queensland Kauri forest here on the Island is small compared to its bigger and only sister on the north islands of New Zealand, where they also have to deal with Kamikaze cones."

The pine cone was passed around and pictures were taken of it.

"No… I don't want it that looks ouchies."

Booth smiled and squatted down in front of his daughter so she could at least get a good look at this little piece of Australia.

"Ok I'll hold it; you just look at it ok."

Molly nodded, and wrinkled her nose at the object, before slowly reaching out and poking it softly.

"Does it hurt Daddy?"

He shook his head.

"Nah you just got to hold it gently."

She nodded and watched as he passed it to the next person.

"The Kauri Pines only real rival in size is the Californian Sequoia with the ability to reach heights of forty to fifty metres and a girth of an easy five metres the largest kauri recorded was in New Zealand at Kairaru where the tree was said to measure twenty point one metres at its girth and held over thirty point four metres of trunk before its first branch. It was destroyed in eighteen ninety by a series of bush fires."

They skipped the forest, walking around it instead and spotted a Bandicoot.

"There what's that?"

One girl asked.

"That is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot, endemic to Australia they have a view relatives but contrary to popular belief they are of no relation to the Indian Bandicoot Rat. The bandicoot is a terrestrial omnivorous marsupial; does anyone know what that means?"

Brennan resisted the urge to answer, Parker raised his hand but another girl answered.

"Ground living that eats plants and animals, probably insects."

The tour guide nodded.

"That's right, you won't find these guys up a tree, or actually very high off the ground at all, ninety nine percent of them are not comfortable unless they have at least two feet on the ground."

They continued on leaving the bandicoot to forage before it retired for sleep.

"So if you look around you'll see tonnes of plants and trees, shrubs and grasses; Fraser Island is home to some eight hundred and sixty five species of flora, now that doesn't sound like a lot when you look around, but then you've got subspecies to follow."

Everyone looked around at the surrounding forest, it was a beautiful sight.

"Now along with the Kauri we have red gums, scribbly gums, piccabeen palms, blue quandong, brush box and pandanus, the coast line is home to pigface and goats foot vine and beach spinifex, which is the grassy tufts you've probably seen on the sand dunes."

Everyone nodded with recollection and smiled as a flock of noisy Brolga flew overhead.

"They are a wetland bird and are no doubt heading for the mangroves on the east of the island. The brolga is the official bird emblem of Queensland and has a very dramatic mating dance ritual."

Their tour continued, seeing pelican, honey eaters and possum before making it to the Dingoes Watering Hole for a free breakfast buffet.

* * *

Annie was sitting on the couch with a smile, Matilda and Lilly had text her earlier asking if she wanted to come to dance class, she declined, not quite ready for social outing like that, but thanked them profusely. The girls were now sending her sporadic messages and photos of each other being silly on the dance floor.

"You still chatting to them?"

Annie looked up and smiled at her mother.

"They're sending me pictures, look."

Holding the cell up, Angela smiled at an image of Matilda and Lilly waltzing.

"Ha, would you like to go next time?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know, can I see how I feel later?"

Smiling Angela handed back the phone and sat down.

"Sure, no pressure."

Annie smiled, she knew it was her choice, her parents would never pressure her to do anything she didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable doing and that included joining in something as fun as dance class.

"So… show me what you brought today… starting with clothes please."

Annie giggled at her mother's excitement, leaning to the side she picked up the shopping bags and began to rifle through finding the clothing items they'd purchased at a few different sales.

"Ok first I got…. This."

She removed a little pinafore dress with black buttons and thin black belt at the waist.

"Aww that is cute Sweetie."

Annie beamed.

"And I got this to go under it."

She pulled out a long sleeve black knit shirt.

"Plus some new black tights and I was gonna wear my black boots with it?"

"Ahh you will look so hot Honey."

Annica blushed; unsure if 'hot' was her ultimate goal.

"What else, what else."

She pulled out a pair of dark navy overalls with a skinny leg on them and a white acrylic knit shirt.

"I got this, it was super cheap, like half price and they only had three left, this was the last one in my size though."

"Ok, ok stop, fashion parade time, go… I want to see all these on you."

Annie looked to her father who was just walking down the stairs after putting Michael to bed.

"Really?"

Angela nodded, bouncing in her seat excitedly while the puppies all came over to investigate the high tone of their foster carer.

"Yes! Go, come on, I want to see them on you, go."

Annie gathered her clothing bags and smiled.

"Ok."

She took off up the stairs, ensnared by her mother's glee at the pending fashion show.

* * *

By twelve the Booths were disembarking the barge back on the mainland and hailing a taxi to take them to the nearest car rental facility, which happened to be Europcar on the main road.

The day was bright and extremely warm, humidity was climbing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky above them.

"Look at that Bones, another perfect day in Australia; do they know the meaning of clouds?"

She smiled.

"We've been lucky so far Booth, this is Queensland's wet season; this time last year they were flooding."

"Yeah well I'm not complaining."

She nodded.

"Let's hope as we head further north the weather stays fine."

The taxi driver smiled and nodded.

"You folks got the net?"

"Yeah why."

He shrugged.

"Keep an eye the roads through main roads dot com, it'll tell you of closures and give you alternate routes if there's flooding or expectant flooding."

Booth nodded.

"Thanks man, we appreciate that."

They paid as the taxi pulled into the drive of the car yard and headed inside to pick up their rental; an automatic four wheel drive that would see them up the East Coast of North Queensland.

They piled into the car, cases in the boot and with the navigator set to a location of Booth's choosing they were off and within in minutes the kids were asleep.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?"

He chuckled as her hand found his against his thigh.

"For the same reason you wouldn't tell me about the jet boating."

She pouted cutely hoping to persuade a change in mind.

"Not going to work Babe, just… trust me."

Resting her head back on the head rest she sighed loudly, amusing him further.

"You can pout and whine and sigh all you like, you'll see in an hour when we get there."

"But Boo…"

"Nope no buts, it's a surprise and its staying that way, so sit back and enjoy the scenery."

Brennan rolled her eyes and glanced into the back seat at their kids, sound asleep after their impromptu wake up and four.

He smiled as she yawned, knowing it wouldn't be long before the car's movement had her asleep too.

* * *

'**Take the next right, Tin Can Bay, Dolphin Cove Drive.'**

Booth hissed at the navigator and looked to Brennan, hoping she didn't wake; he smiled as she grumbled, turned her head and continued dozing.

Reaching up, he turned the volume down and hoped it didn't repeat their location again.

Tin Can Bay was a place he'd read about on the internet, he'd been searching dolphin tours and experiences and ran across stories from people who had wild dolphin encounters here in the bay.

Tin Can Bay had been home to a group of about thirty wild dolphins for approximately twenty years and was a well-known resting place for migrating or birthing dolphins, passing through.

Everyday eco operators offered dolphin feeding experiences for a price at Norman Point, but according to some people on the internet the best experiences were had one beach over, where wild juveniles come into shore and interact with beach goers in the warm waters of Barnacle bay, near the dolphin centre.

Booth had found out just before leaving DC that Mystique a female dolphin at the education centre had just birthed a calf called Squirt, who apparently was already a character and visitors were welcome to help feed Squirt, Mystique and the other five dolphins they had at the centre.

But first they were going to go for a swim at Barnacle Bay and he was going to hope for an up close and personal experience for his fiancée with a wild dolphin.

Pulling into the gravelled parking structure he stopped the car and looked around, the beach wasn't too full, which was a great start and a café at the end of the car park was open for business, so he thought first stop would be there, if his family was hungry.

"Ok… wakey wakey everyone…"

He waited as Parker was first to stir, followed by Molly who Parker tapped gently.

"Molly we're at the beach."

Her little eyes popped open and a smile graced her features.

"Are we going to swim in the water Daddy?"

Booth smiled.

"Sure are Princess, if you're Mommy ever wakes up."

Placing his hand on his partner's knee he gave a gentle squeeze, his other hand going up to caress her cheek softly.

"Babe… we're here."

"Hmmm, whe… oh."

Her eyes snapped open in a similar fashion to Molly's and she looked about curiously.

"All that secrecy for a beach?"

He smiled.

"Not just any beach Bones, come on, let's go get changed."

Brennan gathered her shoulder bag and opened the door, it certainly looked like an ordinary beach, she couldn't discern anything that set it apart from any other sandy ocean inlet.

Closing the door again she smiled as Parker stood in front of her with a lazy smile.

"Mom? Has Dad gone crazy?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I think so."

They both laughed, he knew she was joking in her answer, just as she knew he was joking in question.

"Come on, he's got to be up to something."

Booth had pulled Molly out of the car and seated her in the boot on the carpet.

"Daddy this is a big place for the bags."

She looked around at all the space in the boot, still with plenty of room to spare.

"It is huh?"

He handed her a towel and her swimming costume from her case. Her hat in her hand from the barge ride back from the island and her sunglasses were perched on her face.

"Ok, lets' see."

He opened Parker's case next, pulled out his towel and swim shorts and his speedos for under the shorts.

"There you go Pal, need anything else?"

Parker shrugged.

"Are we just swimming?"

Booth smiled at the sly question asked to get more out of him.

"We might have lunch too?"

Parker smiled.

"That's it then."

Next he opened his own case and pulled out all he needed and then opened Bone's and allowed her in beside him to grab her things, including the beach bag to hold all the towels.

"Ok, are you guys hungry, should we eat first or swim."

Parker wrinkled his nose trying to make a decision.

"I… I wanna swim first Daddy, I don't like waiting for all the food to be eaten up by my tummy, before I can swim again, my tummy takes too long."

Brennan smiled, Molly always complained about having to wait the requisite resting period after eating and although in most cases unless working out in the pool no wait was really necessary, at the beach it best to err on the side of caution, you just never knew if something might happen to cause you to swim hard.

"Ok, swim first then food and then a rest and more swimming."

Booth knew their hotel didn't accept new guests until two PM and didn't close the counter until eight PM, so they had plenty of time to check in after a good day by the beach.

* * *

They went into their respective change rooms and got into their swim wear, meeting out the front minutes later, down the path and Brennan stopped with a smile.

"Booth?"

He looked to her and smiled, he knew she saw the sign.

"You… Oh really… is it actually possible, we're going to swim with wild dolphin?"

Parker's ears perked up and looked around for any indication of what he'd heard to be true, he also saw the sign.

'**No acts of cruelty to wild dolphins will be tolerated, charges will be laid. Please remain calm if approached by wild dolphin, do not hold onto them.'**

Small icons of humans feeding dolphin with a line through it, hitting a dolphin with a line through it, kicking, poking and chasing all indicated the things you weren't allowed to do.

He looked back to his parents, his Mum in his father's arms as he held her a few centimetres off the ground while she laughed happily.

"Oh Booth thank you, I… I don't know what to say."

Booth grinned.

"You don't need to say anything Bones, your smile… it says it all."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this, this is so cool Dad, you're awesome."

Booth lifted his daughter into his arms, feeling the sand on his toes was hot and would burn her sensitive little soles.

"Daddy I is not understanding why is they smiling so big?"

Booth kissed her cheek.

"You remember Fin and Shelby the dolphins at Sea World?"

Molly nodded.

"Yup, they was funny Daddy."

"I know and they're your Momma's favorite animal and so today here in the water, we might be able to see some really close."

Bones was grinning ear to ear, she had never expected this, not in a million years would she think this would be Booth's surprise for her, she had considered going on tours and charters many times, but it wasn't quite the experience she was after; but this, this is exactly what she'd been seeking.

"Can we pat them, like puppies?"

Booth chuckled.

"How about we let them come to us, if they want to be petted I'm sure they'll show us somehow."

All four walked down onto the beach and found a spot to set up, Bones wasn't focused at all, her stare was at the water, silently searching for the big mammals that always brought her such joy to see.

"Bones?"

Looking over she raised her brows, obviously sensing she had missed a question.

"Sorry I…"

He smiled.

"I know, weren't listening, its ok, have you put sunscreen on?"

She nodded once again scanning the water.

"Alright let's go then."

Still carrying his daughter they walked at a steady pace down to the shore, Bones pointing out a grey mass in the water instantly.

* * *

**Done, please review.**

**Bandicoot, potoroos on my profile. **

**Ok little bit of info for anyone who is confused… Manatees and dugongs are of the same order, but have distinct differences, for example a major one is that the manatee utilises fresh water as well as salt meaning that in reality the TROPICAL dugong on the east coast of Oz is in fact the only real one hundred percent herbivorous marine mammal, others often including small invertebrates in their diet too. While generally it is told that dugongs are mainly found off coastlines of Australia and countries in the Pacific Ocean above Australia they are also found along the east coast of Africa; however their numbers have shrunk big time. In Australia, although protected the biggest threat to the dugong is in the northern most regions where the dugong is hunted as part of local Aboriginal tradition. Worldwide only five dugongs currently live in captivity after the death of Junichi last year in Japan. Reason so few live in captivity… humans haven't worked out how to grow the grass that Dugongs most like to eat, for that I'm kinda grateful. **


	244. Chapter 244

**Disclaimer – Here comes another.**

**A/N – Ok guys so I have really had a crappy last few days and I'm so tired it's not funny, so I really hope this is up to scratch, please review. Dolphins any one?**

* * *

The water at Barnacle Bay was warm and inviting, small fish swum at the ankles of water goers and at knee level with the water, swimmers got treated to the sensation of dolphins at their feet. The feel of the cool leathery skin of the aquatic mammals against human skin was not short of amazing. They nudged and glided their way past, chasing fish and not minding the humans dancing out of their way.

Booth had wanted to keep the kids back with him on shoreline, so Bones could have a moment or two living this part of her wish list, but she had shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No, I want you with me Booth, you made this happen, I want you there, you and our kids."

She had taken his hand and tugged.

"Please."

He relented, unable to deny her anything, ever.

They had all laughed and awed over the majestic creatures they were currently sharing the ocean with. Bones had giggled and gasped as one dolphin splashed her with his flipper, before coming back to nudge her with the side of his face.

"Maybe he wants a pet Bones."

She'd been smiling so hard; she winced when she looked up to answer him.

"Do you think?"

Booth nodded.

"Put your hand in the water, see what he does."

She slowly and cautiously rested her palm on the surface of the clear water, barely containing her squeal when he slid the length of his body against her hand.

"Oh my… Oh Booth I…"

He smiled with his arm around her waist; she turned in and hugged him tightly.

"Booth this is most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."

He kissed her temple watching as she went straight back to the big fish, like a kid with a one track mind.

Parker was kneeling in the calm water as the dolphins swum around him, one coming up close nudging his chest gently with its beak, almost as if trying to gauge whether he was alive or not.

"Hey, he's poking me."

Brennan smiled.

"He's possibly feeling you heart beat Parker, stay still."

He smiled throughout the encounter, including when the dolphin got cheeky and spat water at him.

Molly held her father's hands tightly, it would be easy for such large creatures to knock her over and she was a little apprehensive as it was.

"What do you think Princess, pretty cool huh?"

She nodded as a dolphin nuzzled at her toes, her Dad's voice soothing her and telling her to stay still.

"It tickles Daddy!"

He chuckled, so pleased he'd decided to come here and give his whole family a new experience, one he hoped they would never forget.

He watched his fiancée drop slowly to her knees in the water, her hands floating slightly up in front of her due to weightlessness; it took only seconds before she was joined by two more dolphins. The grey mammals swum around her cautiously to begin with, sending signal and communicating with another back and forth before the largest dolphin broke the surface with his beak and looked up at her.

Booth beamed at the wholly contented smile on his girl's face, she watched the dolphin with tear filled eyes, silently telling the animal she was sorry for all the horrors his species had endured at the hands humans.

She was nudged by a second against her elbow and looked to her left with a smile; the young female floating beside her with her mouth open, nodded her head up and down making the water ripple with her play.

Brennan slowly lifted her hand under the water, palm up she awed as the dolphin still in front of her rolled, moving slightly closer and resting his chest against her hand, more than content for the rubbing he received.

Temperance Brennan had never been one to get over excited, she was very good at controlling her emotions, but here, in the ocean, surrounded by these majestic ocean dwellers she was losing that control. She sat watching and feeling the dolphins around her, so close she was literally touching them and she wanted to scream out her delight, to cry her joy, to shout out her absolute love for this moment, but when she opened her mouth nothing but utter reverence and humility escaped, she sighed and closed her eyes, savouring the thrill of a dream come true.

* * *

Booth smiled from the shoreline holding his son's camera, he'd set it to video and asked the kids to stay back here with him for a few minutes after they both wanted a drink.

The sight of his Bones, standing in the shallows laughing and talking to the animals around her as if they were old friends was moving to the say least. She was carefree and childlike in her passion for these sea creatures and he wished she could feel that uninhibited every day.

"Mom really does love dolphins huh Dad?"

Parker spoke from beside his father with a smile.

"Yeah she does Pal and this is something she's secretly wanted to do since she was a teenager, a bit older than you."

Parker looked to his Mum sadly.

"So since grandpa Max and her Mom went away."

Booth smiled, he sometimes forgot his Son knew a lot about Bones past and in a way it was great that he didn't have to explain those harsh realities to his kid, but he also felt that knowing of her past took something away from Parker, made him lose a little bit of his innocence too.

"Yeah Buddy."

Squeezing Parker's shoulder he went back to watching Bones through the camera, she was definitely a sight he'd remember.

"Daddy can we go back and play now?"

Booth smiled.

"Ok, go with Parker and head out to your Mom, Daddy wants to video you all, so make sure you wave."

Parker rolled his eyes and took his sister's hand.

"Come on Molly, let's go."

Molly looked back with wide eyes.

"Daddy come too?"

He nodded.

"Soon Princess, go with Parker, Daddy's watching."

She nodded a little unsurely and turned back to face the direction she was going, back to the water, back to the big fish and back to her Mummy.

* * *

Lunch was at the Barnacle Café looking out onto the water, a cool breeze off the ocean helped to lower the soaring temperature as they were served their choice of fresh sandwiches and cool drinks.

Brennan insisted they reapply sunscreen and stay at the café until their food had settled, save them getting impulsive and slipping back into the water too soon.

Parker replayed the video his Dad had taken and they all shared a laugh over the memories of what had been captured so far.

"Oh… I'll never forget this day…"

She looked to Booth and smiled.

"Thank you."

Booth nodded, he could see how moved she was and he was so very glad he'd arranged it all and managed to keep it all a surprise; from all of them.

They ordered a second round of drinks when the waitress came to clear the table, all needing to rehydrate after hours in the salt water and asked for directions for the bathrooms.

"So we'll need to leave for the hotel soon."

He looked to Bones who looked more disappointed than the kids.

"Really, can't we stay a little longer?"

He smiled at the childlike whine and pout, a slight begging to her tone making him feel a sense of great affection for her.

"I said soon Bones, not straight away, we'll go back down to the beach for a little while and if you want to go into the gift shop at the dolphin centre we can do that after."

She smiled.

"Ok."

Parker waited until his parents had stopped talking and then leaned forward in his seat.

"Excuse me Dad?"

Booth turned and smiled.

"Yeah Pal, what's up."

"Umm, is the hotel we're staying at far from here, like do we have to drive back to Hervey Bay?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nope the hotel is here in town, we're only staying there over night, so it's nothing too flash, just simple and we'll be leaving early in the morning, so once we check in, we can shower and go out for dinner, before coming back for an early night."

Both kids and Brennan nodded in understanding and agreement.

They each finished their drinks and went to the toilets before heading back down to the water, it was a little busier than before but there were plenty of dolphins to go around.

Brennan loved the experience Booth had given to her; the chance to interact with wild dolphins didn't come around often, most were either rescued due to starvation or wounding and could never be released or they were born captive and spent their lives being educational tools and thus loosing that wild behaviour. What Booth had given her was a chance to see the natural instinct of the animals she loved so much, a chance to socialise with them on their terms and without training, these dolphins were true to nature, they didn't behave in a certain way to attain treats and they didn't owe anyone anything, what you saw and got was the true beauty of a wild dolphin.

As they stood in the rolling water Brennan smiled down into the clear depths at the large dolphin by her side, she found them to be quite tactile; more than she thought they would be, they were also extremely curious and she figured that was what got most dolphins into trouble, their love of garnering new experience got them netted, beached, harpooned, hooked, run down and captured.

She held her hand by her side, palm out and smiled as the animal nudged her with his beak, flicking water and squeaking at her happily.

Somewhere a short a distance away a child cried and within moments all the dolphins were heading toward the sound, instinct telling them of trouble and bringing forth their desire to help.

The young boy was removed from the water and the dolphins quickly resumed playing and catching the small bay fish swimming in the shallows.

At three thirty Booth made the decision to drag his family from the water, none of them as disgruntled as Bones, he literally had to take her hand and pull her up the beach to their belongings.

"Booth!"

He smiled sadly; he knew if he allowed it, she would be here all night and spend the rest of their holiday in this very bay with the dolphins.

"I know Bones, but we have to get moving now, I promise if we get another opportunity to do this we'll take it and if not, we'll try find somewhere in the States…"

At her continued he pout he smiled and stroked her cheek.

"I promise."

Nodding and relenting she bent to pick up her towel, drying herself quickly and wrapping the towel around her waist, before helping Molly do the same.

"So we're not staying?"

Molly spoke curiously.

"No Baby, we're going."

She frowned.

"But you looked sad at Daddy and sayed you didn't wanna go yet?"

Brennan tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"Did I?"

Molly nodded and looked to her father.

"Does it not work this time Daddy?"

Booth took his turn to frown, not understanding.

"Did what not work Princess?"

"Mommy's sad face, you never say no to Mommy, when she has sad eyes and lips."

Booth chuckled, his daughter really was quite observant.

"Oh well… it did kind of work Princess, Daddy wants to stay so Mommy is happy, but we have an appointment and we have to go, it's getting late."

Molly thought about this a moment and looked back to her Mum.

"So Daddy's not broken Mommy?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"No Baby, Daddy's not broken."

She smiled and shook her head.

"And your sad face is not broken too, Mommy?"

Booth gathered their things and Bone's bag, hiding his smile as he leaned forward.

"No my sad face isn't broken."

Molly sighed in exaggerated relief.

"That's good or we needa find you anuver one."

Parker chuckled and draped his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Come on Silly."

She grinned up at him and together they all walked up toward the change rooms again.

* * *

They got to the Endeavour Motor In at ten to five, after spending a good forty five minutes in the dolphin centre, walking around and learning all sorts of things about echo location and sonar, plus ways to help dolphins and products that are harmful. They purchased a few things from the gift shop and went into the aquarium for walk around.

"Hi there, you got a reservation?"

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Yeah family of four for Booth."

The guy looked at the man in front of him and smiled.

"Sure we had power outage this morning due to a guest spilling juice on a power point and so we've had to change your room around as the east side still has no power."

Booth nodded.

"Oh, sure."

The guy smiled.

"The room is no extra charge but it is business suite and I hope you and your family will be comfortable, it's just up those stairs and to the right, room fifty six."

Booth took the key as his credit card was swiped.

"I'm sure it'll be great, can you recommend a restaurant for fussy eaters?"

"Ha, sure just down the street about a five minute walk is 'Salt Bar and Grill' they do all sorts of things and there and they're reasonable too, serves are huge."

Booth nodded and thanked him, accepting his card back and tipping his head in good nature and left the administration office, to direct his family up to their suite.

The room was three times the size of what Booth had originally booked, with a large Queen bed partitioned off from two king singles, a family sized bathroom, with corner spa and separate shower, air conditioning throughout the room and a forty six inch plasma taking up residence on the wall in front of a four seater couch in a small lounge area. There was a kitchenette with coffee making facilities, toaster, microwave and bar fridge fully stocked with water, milk, biscuits and small chocolate bars along with some mini bottles of alcohol.

"Wow this is… nice."

Brennan smiled as they set their luggage down and looked around.

"Is this my bed?"

Molly questioned from her position beside a king single with a chocolate mint on the pillow.

"Yes that's your bed tonight Princess."

Parker took the other one and smiled.

"Cool chocolate."

Booth looked to his kids.

"Ah uhh, wait till after dinner please, one of you need to get ready for a shower please, so get your clothes out, something you'll be comfortable in to wear tomorrow for a long drive."

"Daddy my pajamas are comfy the most, can I wear them?"

Brennan smiled; she liked her daughter's thinking, but wouldn't condone wearing sleep clothes all day unless she was sick.

"No pajamas, proper day time clothes."

Molly sighed and opened her suit case to find clothes and her pajamas and toiletries.

"Molly are you going to have first shower?"

The four year old shrugged.

"I'm not ready yet Parka, I is still trying to pick my comfy cloves that's not jarmas."

Parker nodded, gathering his things and walking into the bathroom, he also took his swim shorts, shirt and speedos to rinse it all out in the shower with him.

"Aww can I have a spa please?"

Booth walked to the bathroom, where his son called out from.

"Not now, maybe in the morning if you wake up early enough."

Parker nodded, looking down to his watch.

"What time do I need to get up if I have a spa Dad?"

Booth allowed for half an hour in the tub.

"You'll need to be up at six at the latest."

The twelve year smiled and set his watch to alarm mode, hoping he wasn't too tired to ignore it in the morning.

"K thanks Dad and when I finish in here I can check my emails, I really want to see how Annie's tea party thing went, I hope she had fun and those girls will be her friend."

Booth smiled, he'd also heard about Annie's making friends and hoped it had worked out well for her.

"Sure Pal I think Bones is connecting it anyway."

He walked out and decided he would tidy his suit case up and pick out his own travel clothes and ultimately dinner wear tonight.

* * *

Annie and Henry sat on the floor in the private study room of the library; there was no eating or drinking allowed in the building but they had been granted permission by Ms Wolf so long as no mess was made.

Both kids had assured her they would be careful and thanked her for once again allowing them into the room.

"So… are you just gonna hang out in here till the end of school year?"

Annie looked up and shrugged.

"Umm, maybe… I don't know, I just… I'm kind of hoping they'll get sick of wanting to hang out and leave me alone, maybe when Parker comes back it will be better again?"

Henry bit into his sandwich.

"I umm…"

She looked up again after picking up a wedge of apple.

"What's wrong Henry?"

He shrugged.

"My parents wanted to talk to me last night…"

Annie nodded.

"Parents do that Henry."

She smiled nervously, she wouldn't have always had knowledge of this, but now since living as a Hodgins she knew from experience that good parents wanted to chat daily.

"They… we're leaving at the end of the school year."

Annie's jaw dropped.

"Wha… wow, where are you going?"

"My Dad's gonna head up a company in Germany."

Annie watched her friend's facial expression, he looked pensive.

"Well that's… are you excited?"

He shrugged.

"I guess, it… it'll be ok, it's not like I haven't moved before, but it's kinda…"

Annie nodded at his grimace.

"Scary?"

He looked up and nodded.

"Don't tell anyone ok; well besides Parker coz I know you tell him everything."

She smiled.

"Cross my heart, hey maybe you can learn German before you go?"

Henry smiled at her positive attitude.

"Ha, maybe."

Annie couldn't help but feel that something else was bothering her friend and she wondered what it was.

* * *

Brennan and Booth groaned, it was after two AM and they were still wide awake.

"Ah, this is ridiculous, why haven't they passed out by now, or at least slipped into an alcohol induced coma.

Bones smiled lightly at his grumpiness.

"Mom? Dad? Why are those people screaming?"

Brennan looked up at her son at the foot of their bed and got out, she caressed his cheek and walked to the window of the hotel, she smiled seeing the flashing red and blue lights and the group of drunken back packers being told to get into the back of the patrol car. One guy was being cuffed, he seemed the rowdiest and to be doing most of the screaming.

"I have a feeling it'll be over soon Sweetie, try and go back to sleep."

Parker yawned and climbed back into bed, he dropped his head back to the pillow, hearing a car door slam as he sunk down further. Brennan smiled, checking on Molly, who seemed to be sleeping soundly through the commotion.

Moving back to Parker, she kissed his forehead and pulled the light sheet up to his chin.

"I love you Parks."

He beamed.

"I love you too Mom."

He watched her walk away behind the partition and closed his eyes, still with a bright smile on his face.

Brennan climbed back into bed, crawling over to her FBI guy and smiling as he pulled her close.

"Hmm, what's going on out there?"

"Police are there, looks like someone got sick of it."

Booth scoffed.

"Yeah probably the owner can't be good for business having drunken tourists outside your motel."

Brennan shrugged.

"Well it'll be over soon and then hopefully we can get sleep."

Another car door slammed, followed by two more, an engine started and silence followed a few minutes later.

"Oh thank God."

He sighed and felt the tension leave his body; his girl beside him snuggled in and together they fell asleep, with nothing but the sounds of their children's deep breathing around them.

* * *

Annie and Henry packed up their things as the class bell rang.

"Hey this is yours."

She handed him a note book she'd been about to pack in her own bag.

"Thanks, Ms Ashton would have murdered me if I lost it."

Annie smiled, Ms Ashton had a reputation for overreacting at very small things that being said, she always had the most well behaved classes and a few other teachers were trying to follow in her footsteps, just not as effectively.

"I have her tomorrow; you know last week she told Justin she was going to cane him for not bringing a black pen to class and writing in red through his book."

Henry looked shocked.

"You can't cane people anymore, it's illegal?"

Annie shrugged.

"I'm thinking from the look on Justin's face, he didn't know that and then miraculously he found a black biro in his bag."

"Haha, she probably knew he was just being too lazy to get it out, she's pretty smart actually, everyone thinks coz she's old, she's stupid."

"Annie nodded."

"I just hope she never gets mad at me."

They walked out of the library slowly, looking left and right for Angelica and her minions before hurrying into the adjoining building.

"HEY ANNIE!"

She groaned and turned slowly to see Carly."

"Angelica was looking for you at lunch, where were you?"

Annie wrinkled her nose at Carly's tone, she didn't like the way it sounded like Angelica was her owner.

"Around!"

Carly raised her brows.

"Where around?"

Annie shrugged.

"Just around… I gotta get to class Carly, see ya."

She left the brunette standing in the hall, mouth open, eyes wide; how was she supposed to go back and tell Angelica she didn't have a specific location, she shook her head, hoisting up her bag and Angelicas and hurried to class to meet her fearless leader.

* * *

Parker's alarm went off at twenty to six; he pressed the snooze button on his watch and closed his eyes again until he was ready to get up. Brennan got out of bed and went to the bathroom, she'd heard Parker's alarm and knew that by the fact he'd had enough wakefulness to press snooze he'd be up for his spa this morning.

She ran the water and allowed the tub to fill with warm water, tempted to close the door and slide in there herself, she used the toilet and washed her hands, brushed her hair and teeth and put on her morning moisturiser, sleeping with the air conditioner on all night had dried her skin out and she didn't want to get itchy, she knew she'd have to reapply after her morning shower though.

Opening the door she smiled seeing Parker standing there bleary eyed clothes in hand.

"Morning Mom, is that for me?"

She nodded.

"Good morning and yes, press the green button when you're ready and when it stops it's time to get out."

Parker nodded.

"K thanks Mom."

He walked in and closed the door, knowing from the look on his Mum's face she was going back to bed for a cuddle.

Brennan flopped down on the mattress smiling as she felt the strong arms encircle her waist and pull her back into the hard warmth that was his chest.

* * *

**Done, please review.**


	245. Chapter 245

**Disclaimer – You know I don't own Booth and Bones or any of HH's characters so let's move on.**

**A/N – Chapter 246… we're almost at 250, thanks for all the kind words of encouragement along the way, I'm thinking of changing my penname to 'MuseWorksBestAtDusk' so if you see it, you'll know who it is… it's a big decision to make and I have been contemplating it for a while, but I'm still not sure.**

* * *

Parker walked out the bathroom a few minutes after six thirty, he smiled at his Mum who was watching him from his father's arms, he noticed her flick her glance downward toward the mattress in front of her and he got the message; 'come over here'. Dropping his pajamas and toiletries he trotted over and climbed onto the bed, grinning as his mother's arms wrapped around his torso and gave him a morning cuddle of epic proportion.

Booth arched up and smiled.

"Morning Buddy."

He smiled up at his Dad.

"Hey."

"Did you sleep alright Pal?"

Parker nodded as he cuddled in closer to his Mum.

"Yup, after those people went away… they were so loud."

Brennan nodded in agreement, she hated inconsiderate people who didn't stop to think about the consequence of their own behaviour and how it affected others.

Just then both Booth and Parker's belly's grumbled and Molly made her presence known by jumping on the bed.

"I WANT CUDDLES TOO!"

They all laughed as she dived on top of them all, giggling as she landed with 'hrumpf'.

"Oh cuddles for Princess too."

Booth grabbed her and held her tightly, jiggling her about and making her squeal with laughter, effectively giving Parker some extra snuggle time with his Mum, as it was more acceptable to cuddle with your Mum than your Dad at the ripe old age of twelve.

The family lay together, laughing every now and again when someone's tummy complained of it being breakfast time and not receiving any food.

At seven thirty Booth hauled himself out of bed for a shower leaving his kids and fiancée where they lay, chatting about the drive up the coast and what they might see along the way.

* * *

Annie sat at in her room doing her homework; Michael was crawling around her floor chasing Toby with no luck of catching the quick kitty. He garbled and gurgled with each swipe but missed each time becoming more determined for the next grab.

Every few minutes or so Annie would look across and check on them both, smiling at the way Toby was practically teasing her little brother, his back to the toddler and his tail out wagging gently like a worm.

She watched as Michael made another attempt and Toby flicked his tail away at the last second.

"Haha one day Mickey."

Michael looked up at the name he often heard from his sister's lips and smiled at her, almost as if he'd forgotten until now that she was still there. Changing direction and focus the almost eight month old crawled clumsily toward his big sister, who had ever denied him her attention and affection and was not going to start now, homework or not.

"Oh come on Mickey, up… you can help me with my math work."

She lifted him gently and sat him on her lap, holding him securely and moving all the pens and paper just out of reach.

* * *

The Booth's got drive through McDonalds for breakfast and had so far been on the road for just over two hours. It would take them another seven to reach Mackay where they would stay the night and spend the following day until mid-afternoon on The Great Barrier Reef, snorkelling, diving and having fun.

The National Highway was four lanes of tarred surface, with green to brown grass on either side and in the median strip and countless trees lining both sides and the middle of the road. Blue sky above them and boundless open road ahead, Booth flicked the radio and looked for some catchy tunes to listen to, too help pass the time.

When we go snorkelling will we wear those big oxygen tanks Mom?"

She smiled.

"No that's deep sea diving, we're going to be staying fairly close to the surface Parker, most of the reef is just below the surface, you'll be able to take some lovely photos with your camera and if we go too far down it'll be too dark to see anything."

He nodded.

"Ok… I was just wondering, I don't care what we do it's gonna be so awesome."

Molly looked to her brother curiously.

"What is we gonna do Parka, tell me please."

He smiled.

"We're gonna go snorkelling on a reef like where Nemo and Dory live."

Molly's face lit up as she looked to her Mother for conformation.

"I wanna see Nemo too Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"Well maybe you will, but if we don't see him there will lots and lots of other fish to see and colourful coral and shells, sea horses and dra…"

Molly raised her brows.

"There's horseys under there too?"

Booth chuckled at his daughter's jump to her equine obsession.

"Not galloping horses Molly, like the ones we saw at Sea World, remember the sea dragons?"

The four year old nodded.

"They were tricky with their hiding."

Parker nodded.

"Well sea horses aren't as… leafy as dragons but they're still super cool, you'll like em and we can see star fish and anemone."

The little brows furrowed.

"What's that?"

"Anemone is what Nemo and his Dad live in the pretty stuff that looks a bit like soft coral, but there's lots of different types and we can see them."

Molly was looking more and more intrigued by the minute.

"Can we see crabbies too?"

Booth smiled at his kids in the rear view mirror, he was glad they got on so well most of the time, he doubted it would always be this easy but he was hopeful, both kids were fairly easy going although he suspected once his son's hormones really kicked in there would be changes abound.

Pulling into a petrol station, Booth decided to fill the tank as the sign a few kilometres back said this would be last stop for two hundred and five kilometres.

"Ok toilet? Drinks, snacks, let's go."

Brennan walked with the kids into the station itself while Booth filled the car with petrol. She and Molly went into the female toilets after telling Parker to wait right outside the male toilets when he was done.

Booth watched his family inside the store through the window, he smiled seeing Bones obviously telling Parker where to wait, her finger pointed toward the ground in motion. She was a good mum; better… she was a fantastic mum, so loving and affectionate, caring, protective and highly motivated at making her children happy. He knew for many years she had been an Anthropologist first, but he truly believed that was simply a vocation, being a mother was her passion and her talent, she was flawless despite her lack of confidence and he knew both of their kids and others to follow would be well adjusted and able to cope because of her guidance.

The petrol pump clicked indicating the tank was full, he jiggled the nozzle to avoid dripping and rehooked it on the pump, capping the fuel tank and closing the little door, he locked the four wheel drive and walked toward the station store to meet his family and help them select some snacks before paying for petrol.

* * *

The next seven hours or so was spent eating, drinking, listening to music, chatting, sleeping and laughing. They passed through small towns and larger cities where they got out to stretch their legs or use the public rest rooms. Booth and Bones swapped roles halfway, as the roads all began to look the same and caused him to yawn.

Brennan asked the kids to be quiet in hopes that Booth would get a little sleep during the drive.

"What's that smell?"

Molly wrinkled her nose like her brother as a sweet and sickly scent wafted through the vents into the cabin.

Booth sniffled and woke.

"Ugh… what is that?"

Brennan smiled as they passed by a sign welcoming them to Sarina, cane sugar city.

"That is the smell of cane sugar processing I think, very strong isn't it."

The aroma of burning toffee and over cooked sugar was very powerful and all cravings for anything sweet had vanished, in fact cravings for food in general had vanished.

"People actually live with that smell."

Booth placed his fingers over his nose, feeling quite queasy.

"Well I'd assume you'd get used to it after a while."

"I don't think I'd ever get used to that smell Mom."

She smiled through the rear view mirror at her son.

"Well I'm not entirely sure you'd have a choice but you won't have too, we're not stopping here."

They drove through looking at the cane fields being harvested, dust and grassy off shoots from the stalks flying about everywhere.

A truck with two large trailers attached, pulled off a dirt road up ahead onto the road, bits and pieces of the cut down cane stalks slipping out of the wire caged trailers and onto the road.

"Jeez he'd wanna be careful, he won't have a load left by the time he gets where he's going."

Brennan slowed down as she got closer, having no desire to sit directly behind the dirty truck or get a cracked windscreen from flying debris.

"That's certainly a lot of cane."

Booth nodded in agreement as they slowed to a complete stop at a railway crossing. Two kids of about fourteen or fifteen outside were playing on the perimeter of the cane field, each of them were dusty and sweaty, they'd obviously been working, gloves in their back pockets and bib and brace overalls with Sarina Sugar Farms logo on it gave them away.

"Wow those kids have jobs Dad."

Parker was a little dumbfounded that kids not much older than him seemed to be working so hard.

"Remember its school vacation Pal, maybe their parents are on a field or something."

He nodded, feeling slightly relieved that they weren't actually employed to do such manual labour.

The cane train moved relatively slowly and Molly counted eighteen cages full of chopped cane before she lost count and started again; this time getting to seventeen.

"That's a strong train huh Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"It sure is Baby; did you see how many carriages it was pulling?"

Molly nodded.

"Yup, but I forget how many I counted coz I didn't remember what came next after aye-teen."

"I see, well there's eighT-teen…"

She enunciated the 'T' in eighteen trying to allow her daughter to pick up on it.

"…nineteen and then…"

"TWENTY!"

Parker looked across at his sister as her little arms flung up into the air as if she was on a carnival ride; he smiled at shook his head at her excitement before looking back out the window again.

* * *

Annie carried her baby brother into his room and lay him down in his cot, he had fallen asleep on her lap as they did her homework and Annie figured bed was the best place for his little body to rest.

"G'night Mickey, sleep tight."

She looked to the thermometer in his room on the wall and made sure the room temperature was sufficient, before bending to kiss his little forehead and pull the bars up on the crib.

She left the room quietly and went to find her parents to tell them he was down for the night; hopefully.

Walking passed her room she heard her email alert and hurried over hoping it would be Parker; she wasn't disappointed.

* * *

Parker sent the email to Annie from a little internet café in the centre of Mackay. They had arrived a few minutes ago and while waiting for some food to be prepared his Dad had given him two dollars to go on a computer and send an email, while he could.

Mackay was beautiful, well established gardens lined the streets, old style white buildings made up the bulk of shops and cafes, palm trees poked up every now and then, assuring them the beach wasn't too far away despite not being able to see it. There were plenty of dive shops and surf wear outlets selling thongs, towels, hats, board shorts and swim wear.

His Mum had gone into a gourmet sandwich shop to get their late lunch, while his Dad and Molly sat down outside, he had gone into the internet café next door.

Stepping out of the café after sending his email, he smiled as he was handed a white paper bag and serviette plus a bottle of water.

"One pastrami and salad sandwich."

"Thanks Mom."

She handed Booth his.

"One pepperoni and roast beef with salad."

Booth took the meal and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Babe."

"And one vegemite sandwich."

Molly smiled as she was handed her sandwich and water.

"Fanks Mommy."

Brennan smiled.

"You're all welcome now apparently at end of the street is a beautiful park with lots of shade and plenty of grass, so let's go."

Booth looked to Bones little paper bag and frowned.

"What did you get Bones?"

She looked to her bag and smiled.

"A grilled veggie wrap with pine nuts and hummus."

Booth nodded; it sounded just like her and he knew she'd devour it, which pleased him no end.

"Ok… yuk, but good for you."

Bones rolled her eyes as they came to the black and white zebra crossing.

"Wait!"

Booth rumbled instinctively as Molly automatically came to a stop. The four year old reached up and took her father's hand, knowing that to cross the street she must always hold an adults hand.

"I know Daddy, I is ree...sponn...si…able."

He chuckled; she was still trying to get a handle on that word.

"I know you're responsible Princess, but Daddy loves you and your brother very much, I can't help but say something."

She furrowed her brow and looked back to the crossing as her Mum told them to cross while the car was waiting.

"Fank you mister car."

Parker grinned as his sister looked to the car headlights as if they were eyes. Reaching the other side of the road, Molly dropped her father's hand and took her brothers, smiling when he gave her a quick affectionate squeeze.

The park was beautiful and called Midway Park for its central location in the town. Clipped green lawns, lush gardens with roses, gardenias and birds of paradise, there were large Morton bays with plenty of shade underneath and picnic settings for anyone who didn't want to or couldn't sit directly on the grass.

"Go find a spot for us to sit."

Parker grinned and he and Molly took off for a lovely tree just in the distance. Booth smiled and looked to Bones, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles gently.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

She blushed.

"Yes."

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Raising her brows she realised he hadn't.

"Today or in general?"

Booth chuckled.

"Ha… yes today?"

Looking to the ground and then back up to his eyes she smiled shyly.

"Then no."

Booth nodded slowly and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Well then…"

He pulled her close and leaned down to her ear.

"We'll have to fix that then wont we."

She shivered at his warm breath across her neck.

"So beautiful Bones…"

Kiss to her bare nape.

"Mmm and taste so good…"

Another kiss to her neck just behind her ear.

"So gorgeous…"

He whispered his words again feeling her tremble slightly.

"So sexy and ama…"

"COME ON DADDY YOU CAN KISS MOMMY LATER, WE IS HUNGRY NOW!"

Molly's little voice travelled quickly across the still air and made her parents separate a little with growing smiles.

"Kids."

Bones nodded as they walked a little faster toward their starving children.

* * *

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, Michael's asleep."

She bounced down the steps into the dining room where her parents had the months bills laid out in front of them.

"Hey Kiddo, wow and it's not even nine yet, how'd you manage that."

She smiled and walked closer.

"He was helping me do my math work…"

She shrugged.

"I guess he found it boring."

Angela smiled.

"I don't blame him, come sit Sweetie we want to have a chat with you."

Annie's smiled faltered as her father pulled out a chair between him and Angela.

"Have I done som…"

"Nope, we have a decision to make and we want you to be a part of it so… park your bum."

She smiled sitting down and looking at the papers in front of her.

"Wow that's a lot of paperwork."

Angela nodded.

"Sure is, we've decided to switch to email for most of it, I'll phone them all tomorrow."

Annie nodded.

"Right so… come vacation time Ange and I have two weeks available time off and we want to take you away somewhere…"

Annie smiled.

"Where?"

Angela shrugged.

"Well… that's up to you, anywhere you want to go."

"Anywhere?"

"Yup anywhere, interstate, overseas, space."

She giggled and looked to them both.

"Where do you guys wanna go?"

Angela shook her head.

"Nope, it's up to you, if you could go anywhere where would it be?"

Annie had never really thought about it, never pondered about holiday destinations as such.

"Umm, I dunno, I… can I think about it?"

"Sure you can think about it, get back to us whenever but we'll need a couple of months to get organized ok?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure you want me to pick though? What if I pick somewhere and its no good, what if we have an awful time?"

Hodgins smiled and chuckled.

"Then we never have to go back there again."

Annie was skeptical, she knew vacations could cost a lot of money and she'd hate to waste her parent's hard earned money.

"I don't know, maybe you guys should just pick, I don't know anything about traveling and I'll proba…"

Hodgins held his hands up in a gesture that showed he didn't want to hear anymore nay saying.

"Hush… your choice and we don't care where, just so long as you think it could be fun and it has to baby acceptable too, so no trekking through Nepal or discovering pyramids in Egypt."

Angela and Annie both laughed at the absurdity of his suggestions they knew he was joking but the idea amused them both.

"Ok Dad."

Annie was already trying to think of places that would teach a lot and be fun for all of them, but she felt her decision would not be made until she had done a little research on the internet.

* * *

The afternoon breeze at the park was a nice change from the stuffy breathing space of the four wheel drive after nine and a half hours; unconsciously they all took deep cleansing breaths as the trees rustled with the summer wind.

In the tree above them sulphur crested cockatoos screeched and squawked as they tore shreds off the branches of the Morton bays and its berries.

"Haha they're not even eating them, look they're just squishing the berries and dropping them."

Parker laughed as the squashed little purple berries landed on the grass a short distance away.

"Those birdies are very messy."

They watched as a few birds flew down and landed where they'd been littering the ground.

"Daddy are they old birdies?"

Molly looked to her father with raised brows.

"I don't know Princess, why?"

She looked back to the white birds waddling about.

"Coz they walk like Poppy."

Her family laughed and told her not to tell Poppy she thought he walked like a bird. They all watched a little longer, until they felt it was time to head back to the car and find the hotel for the evening.

"Perhaps we should find the marina we'll be leaving from tomorrow too, you know while it's still light out."

Brennan nodded thinking it was a wise idea, they didn't know how far it was from the hotel and would need to be able to set a time for the morning.

"Yes, ok, well I'll set the navigator and then from the marina we can time the distance to the hotel."

They buckled up and Bones took a few moments programing the GPS, Molly and Parker once again chatting about the reef trip tomorrow.

* * *

**End again, please review.**

**Ok little note to you all… my computer has had the grumps the last few weeks and now that it's starting to flicker and I've backed up all I need to, it's going in to get fixed(after the NEXT chapter), apparently it will take a week, in this time I will not be updating due to lack of a computer with which to post from or even type on; if you think you're upset imagine my horror when I realised during this time I might actually have to interact with real humans *cries* yes I'm anti-social to the extreme.**

**Please don't stop reviewing though, I will answer everyone when I get my baby back, don't forget that allusive goal of 15,000 reviews by 250chapter *bites nails* we'll need it if we have any hope of reaching the ultimate 20K by chapter 300 -eek- 300 chapters… that's nuts.**

**Also Bonesheads please don't be upset with me when you see an alert in your inbox for a NCIS fic, I need to break up the monotony a little. Ok I'm out, off to start the next chapter of CTB.  
**


	246. Chapter 246

**Remember guys last chapter for a week *apparently* please don't stop reviewing.**

**Disclaimer – I'm curious, what would even cause someone to think for even one iota of a second that I, a person who writes fiction for fun; no monetary gain whatsoever, would claim to own characters that weren't mine? **

**A/N – Anyone care for a little snorkelling? P.S… Mackay is pronounced Ma-ky as in s****ky.**

* * *

The morning rolled around far too quickly for the Booths; by seven AM they had packed, had breakfast and left the motel. Booth pulled into the Mackay boating terminal at seven fifteen and after gathering towels, hats, sunglasses, sunscreen, water, camera and a plastic bag the four of them headed toward the currently waiting 'Ocean Dream' cruiser.

The Ocean Dream was a thirty five metre cruising catamaran, with low impact engines and minimal surface contact, it would practically hover them out to the reef.

Walking down the ramp to the white vessel, Molly awed over the pretty ship, while her big brother gushed at the size and beauty of it.

"G'day folks, you're the Booths right?"

Booth held his hand out to the man wearing a captain's hat and a bright smile.

"Sure are, I'm Seeley, my fiancée Temperance and our kids, Parker and Molly."

Brennan shook the man's hand also, as did Parker; Molly however stepped back and raised her arms up to her father in gesture of wanting to be picked up.

"My names Jethro, I'm the captain and I'll be taking you and the Wilmot's out to the reef today, we should get back to port by three PM, climb aboard and we'll just wait for the others to arrive."

Jethro helped them all in and showed them around the boat they'd be calling home for the next seven or so hours. He directed them to the on board change room, toilet, kitchen and towel cupboard, he also grabbed them all life jackets that had to be worn when the boat was in motion.

"Ugh not these things again Mommy, I don't like them."

Brennan smiled knowing her daughter was referring to having to wear the one from their jet boating experience.

"Well they might save your life Baby, so you have to wear it."

Molly looked down at the orange vest and wrinkled her nose.

"What's gonna happen to my life Mommy, is there danger?"

Squatting down to her daughter Bones tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her little girl's ear and smiled.

"Boats can be very dangerous Sweetheart, what if you fall over the edge into the water and nobody sees you?"

Molly looked to the edge of the boat and grimaced.

"That's what the vest is for Baby; it will help you swim until someone finds you."

Molly looked to her Mum and smiled.

"You'll find me Mommy, you and Daddy will find me."

Bones loved that her daughter was so sure of her words; she spoke them with conviction and hadn't thought about it for more than a second.

"Yup we sure will, but if for some reason someone else finds you that vest will help you."

Molly still didn't entirely understand, but she was willing to believe her mother anyway.

* * *

The second family on the boat were the Wilmot's, they consisted of three kids, Harriet who was seven, Eileen who was nine and Teddy who had just turned thirteen and was going to the reef as part of his birthday gift from his whole family.

The families were introduced to each other and everyone was pleasant, though Brennan thought Eileen was a little bratty, she seemed to demand everything and get it all, despite the trip being for her brother who sat quietly by himself outside the cabin.

Harriet had exclaimed after an hour on the boat how cute she thought Molly was and how she wanted to keep her, Molly had instantly sat herself in her father's lap, not wanting to be kept by anyone but her own parents.

"Daddy I stay with you and Mommy and Parka please no one else to keep me."

Booth smiled, kissing her cheek as she looked up pleadingly.

"Don't worry Princess, Daddy isn't letting you go anywhere, Mommy would never forgive me."

Brennan smiled and raised her brows, silently telling him she agreed in total.

"Besides, we'd miss you too much if you went away, so even if you wanted to go we couldn't let you."

The four year old shook her head convincingly.

"Don't worry Daddy, I won't want to go away, I'll stay with you and Mommy forever and ever and ever."

Booth chuckled, he wondered if she'd still feel that way when she was eighteen, rebelling and had a boyfriend.

"Ha, I hope so Princess, Daddy hopes so."

Bones winked at him as he looked up with a look of disbelief, she knew as the kids the got older both of them would push the boundaries a little and test the limits, though she didn't think they'd be rebellious as such; not in the normal context, some kids just didn't have that streak in them, but only time would tell for sure.

The trip took another half an hour of nothing but blue above them and below, open seas dotted with green islands and other boats on the horizon.

* * *

Annie sat in the waiting room of the dentist with her Mom, it was her first trip to the tooth doctor in as long as she could remember, her biological parents never took her as far as she knew, so nerves were raw and she was fidgeting constantly.

Leaning over to her Mom she whispered, trying to keep her voice low so as not to disturb the other people also waiting.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

Angela smiled and placed her arm around her daughter, she had been wishing her old dentist surgery hadn't gone out of business, this one lacked the warmth and homely feel to it her other one had, but Doc Winston had retired and he had no successors. So they had to find another surgery willing to take on new patients.

"What's to hurt? He's only going to be looking today Sweetie, he may poke your tooth every now and then with a hook looking thing, or maybe tap on your tooth, but it won't hurt."

Annie sighed; sometimes she really hated experiencing new things.

"Annica Hodgins?"

A lady in a white dress appeared by the door and smiled as she held a manila folder in her hand.

Annie raised her hand slightly and stood up nervously, swallowing as she looked to her Mom.

"Please come with me."

Angela was already gathering her bag and cell.

"Of course Honey, here don't forget your book."

Annie took the book she'd brought in hoping it would distract her from clock watching; it hadn't and she placed it beside and basically forgotten about it.

"Thanks."

Annie took her Mom's hand and together they walked toward the smiling nurse.

"Hi Annie, my name's Teresa I'm your nurse, are you nervous?"

Annie nodded and bit her lip unconsciously.

Teresa nodded.

"Well, you have no reason to be nervous; Doctor Hamilton won't be doing any work on you today this is just a check-up ok? He might order some x-rays, but they won't hurt."

They were led into a little white room with a blue chair and lots of stainless steel things.

"Ok Annie take a seat Sweetheart the doc won't be long, I'll give you these to put on."

She handed Annie a pair of clear goggle type glasses and pulled some blue gloves on, similar to what Tempe wore at work.

"Umm why do you need gloves if you're not going to do anything to me?"

Teresa smiled.

"Have you been to the dentist before Annie?"

Annie looked to her Mom and back to Teresa and shook her head in the negative.

"I don't think so; my biological parents wouldn't have wanted to spend money on me."

Teresa's heart broke a little and she stepped a bit closer.

"Ok, well… let's have a look at some of the things we'll be using today, none of it will hurt ok?"

Annie sat up a little more as Teresa placed a tray on Annie's lap.

"Ok first of all…"

* * *

Everyone had been handed flippers, eyes and nose goggles and a snorkel with disposable mouth piece. Also on board were three inflatable body boards with a downward facing bubble window. It would be used mainly for the younger kids if they couldn't grasp the concept of breathing through the snorkel tube.

Jethro had explained it allowed a view of the reef without the fear of drowning or exhaustion and would hold the weight of full grown man if any of them wanted to give it a go.

Everyone was given a lesson on snorkelling and how to regulate breathing without getting tired out. They were told not to touch anything on the reef or to take anything, it was imperative that everything remain intact, including things that may not seem all that important, like an empty shell. Jethro told them about some of the things they might see and some of the dangers they should try to avoid; especially coral too close to the surface as being cut by its sharp edges would hurt and necessitate a trip to the emergency room over two hours away.

The least cause for concern was sunburn, but Jethro had a strict rule that everyone was to get out of the water every hour and half, dry off and reapply sunscreen before rehydrating themselves with a bottle of water, before being allowed back onto the reef.

"Ok so any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and he smiled.

"Ok well bombs away and if you need anything, I'll be up here organising lunch."

He opened the gate at the rear of the boat and dropped the plastic steps down off the platform.

"Adults first then kids please."

The Wilmot's were first down, stepping backwards off the last step and into the water. Harriet telling everyone who was listening that she was going to find the biggest and prettiest fish in the ocean; the look on Molly's face told of her disagreement, clearly she was going to find that fish before anyone else.

Booth threw Molly's board into the water then stepped back off the boat himself, Parker was next, landing just beside his father. Bones helped Molly, by carrying her to the edge and lowering her straight into her father's waiting arms. Jethro had also given Molly a special floatation ring that was worn around her torso, it wasn't bulky or uncomfortable but if she fell off the viewing board it would keep her head out of the water, her board also had a towing rope attached that was connected to a belt Booth would be wearing so he could firstly keep his daughter close, but also drag her through the water.

Molly enjoyed wearing flippers and happily began treading water between her father and brother while watching her Mum drop into the ocean in front of them.

"Is we gonna see fishies now?"

Brennan swam over and smiled.

"We sure are, are you ready to hop on the board?"

Molly smiled and nodded as her Daddy lifted her up and set her belly down on the white and yellow floatation device. She looked down at her family as her father let go and she shrugged.

"How am I going to see the fishies from here Mommy?"

Brennan smiled as Booth strapped the belt to his waist and made sure it was secure, she moved toward her daughter.

"Well put your forehead here on this part."

Bones pointed to a raised inflated pillow type top just above the window.

"And then you can look through the plastic and see the fish while Daddy pulls you along."

Parker smiled at his sister who looked a little out of sorts as she glanced to her flipper clad feet, wanting to use them.

"Wow Molly you're so lucky, you don't have to do any hard work like kicking."

She raised her brows.

"Is it hard to swim in this water Parka?"

He nodded dramatically.

"Yup, you're so lucky."

Molly smiled.

"I get this one Parka coz I'm little, but you're big so you gotta use your muscles."

He nodded in surrender.

"I know, but you're still lucky."

Brennan smiled seeing the way Parker had turned Molly's way of thinking. The four year old thinking she was something special for having the board under her and not having to swim like the rest of them.

"Let's go."

Booth pulled his goggles down as did Bones and Parker, they all put their snorkels in place, Parker getting a little help from his Mum to adjust it into position and they were off, leaving the Wilmot's in their wake.

* * *

"Ok Annie last one and then we can show you the pictures."

Annie nodded, she'd had three x-rays taken and was on her fourth the dentist had noticed a few fractures to her adult molars and wanted to check out the depth of damage.

The film was placed in her mouth and the x-ray machine moved in beside her face again.

"Holding still and…"

The machine clunked and whirred, before it was swung away again.

"We're done."

The nurse removed the film from her mouth and handed it to the dentist, while handing Annie a cup of water.

"There you go Sweetie; I bet your mouth is a bit dry after that."

Annica took the water after looking to her Mom for reassurance and sipped.

"Ok Annie, picture time."

The negatives were placed up on a screen in front of them all and the dentist pointed some things out.

"First up, no cavities, well done, but as I said you have got some fracturing, to your teeth, we normally see this type of patterning when people play sports and get hit in the jaw."

Annie swallowed and looked to her Mom again; she knew that her tooth injuries were far more likely to have come from the countless beatings she'd received at her parent's hand.

"It's easy to fix though and we can just fill in the fractures with the same stuff we use for fillings, no pain, no mess and we can do it all in two visits, left side first and then the right on the following appointment."

Angela nodded at the dentist and smiled down at Annie.

"How bout that huh? No cavities that's great Sweetie."

Quickly forgetting that she needed two more visits at her mother's excitement, Annie smiled and nodded.

"Ha Dad will be happy, he'll say that means I can eat more Pop Tarts."

The nurse and the dentist both cringed and smiled.

"Oh dear, perhaps I need to take a look at your Dad's teeth huh?"

Annie smiled.

"I don't think he'd agree to that, he says if there's no pain there's no problem."

Angela shook her head, glad her daughter had agreed to the dentist with relative ease considering Jack's influence on their twelve year old.

"You tell your Dad that by the time the pain kicks in a lot more work has to be done."

Annie nodded and smiled as the bib like napkin was removed from around her neck and chair returned to an upright position, so she could get out easily.

"How do you feel Annie?"

The twelve year old smiled.

"Fine… thank you."

The dentist nodded and patted her shoulder, noting the slight flinch as he raised his hand passed her face. He wondered of the girl's reactions, she had flinched in a similar fashion throughout the examination and he knew he had a duty to care to report any suspicion of abuse or mistreatment and this girl sure had some signs.

"Good."

He looked to Angela, silently sizing her up and smiled tightly.

"Just make the next appointments at the counter; Melissa will take care of you."

Angela nodded.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it."

Angela placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders and the dentist watched them walk out.

* * *

The reef was beautiful, greens, blues, reds, pinks; every colour of the rainbow and more could be seen, whether it was in the corals or the fish. Tall cliff like structures of corals towered over soft grasses and anemones, little fish suctioned onto bigger fish, constantly cleaning them and catching food as it floated by.

Parker noticed that species tended to stick together in schools, making blobs of certain colours float through the water like paint splatter.

"NEMO!"

Molly's squeal of excitement was heard by all including the fish that ducked for cover. Everyone popped up out of the water and looked to the four year old who currently had her hand over her mouth and looked guilty enough to silence any reprimand that may come.

"I'm sorry, I got excited."

Booth smiled, his heart melting at the apologetic tone of her voice.

"It's alright Princess, just try to remember we have to use our inside voices while looking."

Molly nodded.

"I know Daddy I just got…"

He nodded.

"I know, excited, its ok."

She smiled and dropped her head back down to the window hoping to catch another glance at Nemo.

The clown fish stood out starkly against the off white anemone, his orange and black markings making him a distinct and memorable sight.

Jethro had loaned out proper under water camera's for their diving trip, those who used them, merely had to pay for the film and so Brennan and Booth had decided they would rather allow Parker the use of a proper underwater camera rather than risk damage to his personal one.

Parker clicked a picture of Nemo, knowing that if he got it framed, Molly would love it in her room, he snapped another and another, wanting to give his little sister the opportunity to choose which shot she'd like.

In the distance a small group of scuba divers approached, ahead of them large groups of small fish and large blue groupers headed their way.

Parker forgot about the snorkel in his mouth as he spotted the two huge fish and 'awed', inhaling water and needing to surface to cough. He pulled his goggles up as they fogged up with his harsh choking, before he knew what was happening his father's arms were around his middle lifting him clear of the water and allowing him the ability to focus on breathing instead of treading water.

Bones frowned as Parker gasped for air, she rubbed his arm in what she hoped was a soothing manner and talked him through his breathing. Booth breathed deeply as his son's back was too his chest, he hoped the feel of his own calm breaths inspired his sons and eventually it began to have an effect.

Molly watched on quietly as her brother coughed and coughed, she was unsure what was wrong, but he wasn't crying and he had their Mum and Dad right there, so Molly knew she didn't need to worry.

* * *

Bones had made the executive decision for them all to have a little break after Parker regained his control over his lungs. They'd reapplied sunscreen and had some water and chips that Jethro had put out, before heading back into the reef again.

At the moment they were drifting over a sea grass bed, small crabs and fish poked out from the green ribbon like strands every now and then, alerting swimmers to their otherwise invisible presence.

The plants on the reef were strange and although beautiful they seemed other worldly. Parker smiled as he thought about the movie Alice in Wonderland, he felt sure he knew how she felt seeing all the things she wasn't used to seeing, weird and unusual creatures and happenings.

He smiled down as he approached some more under water plants, he snapped a picture of what looked like black and yellow hairy caterpillars holding onto the rock they were anchored to as the current forced them to sway with the moving tide.

Hundreds of pink coloured fish swarmed around these caterpillar like plants and he wished he could ask his Mum questions underwater.

Booth smiled at the orange and white saddled butterfly fish, feeding amongst some bubble like corals. He was drawn to looking at the large black spot on their upper body at the back, he knew the fish had evolved this way, so as to confuse predators into thinking their face was actually their tail end and vice versa; ingenious really.

He pointed the fish out to Parker who gave him a thumbs up and snapped a picture with the camera.

Bones had read about parts of the Great Barrier Reef dying due to water levels dropping and the reef becoming exposed to direct sunlight, she knew this was called coral bleaching, meaning the coral literally lost its colour before dying. Ships running ground were also a problem for the reef, despite it being a protected area, boats such as illegal fishing boats often got too close and smashed into the world's largest organism, destroying what took hundreds of years to evolve.

Approaching the edge of the reef they were currently swimming on, evidence of such destruction could be seen and it was painfully obvious by the lack of fish and life what damage had been done. The coals were broken and grey and the water murky from lack of cleaning by bottom feeder fish, it was sad and she felt her heart ache for the life that no doubt used to thrive here.

She silently told Parker to take a picture and prompted him again after he wrinkled his nose at the unattractive shot it would be. The destruction went on a good few hundred metres, not a sign of life to be seen and then it ended and the reef grew colour in the blink of an eye, basic colours but colour nonetheless, oranges and yellows were predominate a few bluish tinges here and there but it was easy to see this area closet to the destruction had not fully recovered. No fish could be seen, no crabs, or molluscs and no sea anemones or star fish; animals were yet to return to this part of the reef.

A beeper on Bones sun shirt went off and they knew it was time for lunch, Jethro was alerting them and they were loath to make him wait, plus hunger was beginning to set in.

* * *

**Please review and check out the pics which I do not own on my profile… and that's a wrap people.**


	247. Chapter 247

**I'm back, sorry for the delay didn't get my computer back until today and I had to write the chapter up, thanks for your patience.**

**Disclaimer – So… I have a problem… I have to come up with something new to say for this good ole disclaimer and I'm fresh outta ideas.**

**A/N – Let's keep going, I hope to finish this before Christmas 2012.**

**Previously: We're on the boat on the Great Barrier Reef.**

* * *

Lunch was simple, mixed sandwiches, fruit, salad and pitchers of cold water with crushed lemon ice to rehydrate.

Jethro had gotten everyone to dry off and reapply sunscreen, he'd already had someone once try to sue him when they got hospitalised for sunburn, he wasn't going to risk someone else succeeding.

Towels were hung over the side rail of the boat and once they filled their plates everyone sat on the storage benches around the perimeter of the vessel, happily discussing what they'd seen down under the water's surface.

Booth smiled as Bones fussed over both their kids, placing hats on their heads and telling them to move out of the direct sun, she placed sunscreen on the backs of their necks and their ears, not wanting even an inch of them to feel sunburn. She ensured they ate their fill, but more importantly she got them to drink plenty of the water on the table.

"Mommy I not want any more, I'm not firsty now and my tummy say's it's very full."

"Ok well just hold onto the cup please so it doesn't fly away on the breeze."

She knew that if Molly was to continue to hold the plastic tumbler she would automatically drink what was left.

Parker drank the last of his water and cleaned his plate of the food on it, he collected his sister's plate and his Dad's along with his own and placed them all in the rubbish bin on the deck and returned to his seat, although he felt he would be getting up again soon to use the toilet.

Bones was last to finish her lunch, no surprise to her family and they waited patiently without comment.

"So I thought we'd pull up anchor and move a little further up the reef, you can maybe see some rays or sharks."

Teddy cheered in excitement.

"What kinda sharks, will we see a great white or…."

Jethro laughed and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Haha, no Mate nothing dangerous, just reef sharks, you might see some dugong or maybe a swordfish."

Teddy was excited again; apparently danger thrilled him, much to his mother's obvious disgust.

They pulled the anchor up after helping to pack away any leftover food and put all the rubbish in the bin. Jethro put the table away and went up to start the engine, leaving his group to put their flippers, goggles and snorkels back on and get ready for their final swim of the day.

Stepping behind Booth, Bones placed her hands around his waist and rested her cheek to his back between his shoulder blades. Booth smiled; lifting his left arm he turned slowly and pulled her round in front of himself as he simultaneously turned in her arms.

"Hey Beautiful."

She smiled lazily the effects of sun and food making her tired and ready for a nap; preferably in his arms.

"Hey."

Booth kissed her crown.

"You ok?"

He felt her nod more than he heard her whispered reply of 'yes' and 'fine', he chuckled and squeezed her adoringly.

"I love you."

The boat came to a stop and she sighed.

"I love you too Booth."

"Ok folks this is it, same as last time, adults in first followed by kids, don't forget to step off backwards.

* * *

Annie sat in the living room telling her father all about her trip to the dentist and how it really didn't hurt, she told him about her x-rays and how the nurse said she's only got a little mouth. She explained about how she'd been allowed to hold the special tools before the dentist came in and about how she'd seen her teeth on the big computer screen.

"It looked kinda gross, but not as bad like a broken bone or something with lots of blood and guts."

Hodgins chuckled at her wrinkled nose, he couldn't believe how much he loved this child that wasn't biologically his, he'd never understood the power of adoption before Annie came into his life and he knew he'd never underestimate anything like it again.

"So when do you need to go back? Maybe I'll come too?"

She beamed.

"Yeah! That'd be cool and maybe the dentist can look at your teeth too."

"Oh no, my teeth are just fine thank you, no pain, no problem remember."

Annie smiled at his defense.

"The dentist said by the time you have pain it's usually a lot worse than it could have been if you'd had a check-up earlier."

Hodgins raised his brows.

"Tom-a-toe, tom-are-t… Wait you talked about me?"

Annie giggled at his indignant expression.

"Just a bit, but nothing bad, I swear."

"Hmm, we'll see."

She smiled, looking up as her Mom brought in a tray of hot cocoas and chocolate chip cookies for dunking.

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah thanks Ange."

She smiled as she handed them each a mug full of the steaming sweet liquid and handed a small plate of cookies down for them to share.

"Sure after that teeth brushing and bed time."

She looked pointedly at her daughter who yawned once more and nodded.

"All these late nights are going to take their toll on you."

"Ok Mom."

She sipped at her drink and rested back into the couch relaxing for the time being before bed.

* * *

Back in the ocean the Booths were having a great time; having moved up the reef from where they were this part of the coral eco-system was even more alive than the previous location.

Brennan smiled as she tapped her fiancé and pointed to a small coral outcrop to the left, he smiled and pointed to Parker as he turned and got Molly's attention. Bones reached out and took Parker's hand pulling him slightly and directing him to the giant sea turtle heading their way.

Parker instantly began snapping shots as the reptile got closer, uncaring of their presence in his territory.

Turtles were so much faster in water, gliding along almost as if he were flying, he was also very graceful and the family smiled as he slowed to look at them when he got closer, his big brown eyes sizing them up. Parker thought he looked sad and desperately wanted to reach out and hug him.

Booth smiled, he could hear Molly above the water calling out about making him a pet; he had to give his daughter credit she picked good animals to have as family members, but it would never happen, animals like sea turtles deserved to be free and migrate naturally, not be held captive for human enjoyment and vanity.

The turtle passed by and Parker couldn't wait to relive the experience by seeing the pictures he took.

As they moved around the coral shelf they were confronted with a mass of colour, from the bluest of water to the pastel colours of the live anemone swarmed by fish, oranges, pinks, purples and yellows; it was truly beautiful and Brennan thought kind of surreal to witness.

She wanted to 'Aww' out loud, nature sure did some magnificent things when left alone and she suddenly wished she could go deeper and see what wonders were beneath what they were currently seeing.

Booth thought the view was straight out of photo shop the water was so clear it was as if they weren't in the ocean at all, he remembered looking at the pictures in the travel catalogue and thinking someone was really clever on the computer but now, seeing this with his own two eyes, he wondered if perhaps it had been real all along.

Parker clicked away on the camera, he wanted to capture every little bit of movement, he didn't want to miss anything; how else would he explain what he could see to Annie there was no way words could describe the beauty of this world.

Molly smiled, she wished she was like Ariel and could stay under the water and live with the fishies they were so pretty and made her smile without even trying, but she knew she could only live under the water, if her Mummy and Daddy and Parka and Jasper and the puppies and Uncle Hodgie and Auntie Angie and Annie and Michael and Auntie Camie and Poppy and Grandpa Max and everybody came with her.

* * *

By two forty PM the boat was back at the marina and the two families were disembarking, thanking Jethro for a wonderful experience on one of the world's greatest natural wonders.

Booth set Molly down on the docks and told her to walk carefully so she didn't slip; he took the bag from Bones and smiled when she was going to fight him on it.

"Let me."

She gave in and smiled as Molly took her now free hand as they walked up the ramp to the car park.

"That was so cool, I can't wait to write to Annie and tell her about this day and the turtle, I can't wait to get the pictures developed, can we go now please."

Booth shook his head.

"Nope, not yet Pal, we need to get going, we have a four hour trip to get to Townsville for the night, maybe we can get them developed there."

Parker sighed and nodded.

"What's in Townsville Dad?"

Brennan smiled.

"Besides crocodiles?"

Parker grinned.

"Wild ones?"

She smiled as the car unlocked with a click of a button and they all piled in, ready for another long journey up the coastline of Australia.

* * *

Molly sat up and yawned the morning sun was beginning to shine through the window of the caravan they moved into last night. Her Mummy had said they were just going to sleep here twice and then they'd be going again. Rubbing her eyes she climbed off her little bed her brother had called a bunk and went to the little toilet that looked like it was in a cupboard.

Brennan woke as her daughter flushed the toilet; she stretched slightly and smiled as Booth's arms pulled her back toward his body instinctively.

"Booth…"

She leaned into the kiss to her cheek the two day old beard tickling her skin in a scratchy manner.

"Hmm, we don't have to get up yet Bones, le…"

"Molly is up; I doubt she'll back to bed easily."

Booth kissed her cheek again.

"Just pretend you're asleep, see what happens."

Brennan frowned.

"She's not a stupid child Booth, she's going to know."

"Please."

Booth whispered his plea as the bathroom door opened and Molly stepped out.

Brennan relented, if only to prove a point, she closed her eyes and evened out her breaths, mimicking sleep once more. Despite not seeing her daughter she could feel her as she got closer. Molly paused at the bed and scrutinised the occupants that happened to be her parents.

"Mommy… Daddy…"

No response, she narrowed her gaze and huffed.

"Is you trying to trick me? I know you is both awake, Daddy's lips are smiling."

Brennan opened her eyes and looked to her fiancée, slapping him lightly with the back of her hand.

"Ow…"

She turned and looked to Molly who had her brows raised.

"Come on Baby, you want to hop up?"

Molly grinned; climbing up onto the double bed for a big morning cuddle from both her parents was one of her favourite things, rivalled only by being cuddled before bed time.

"Morning Princess."

"Good morning Daddy."

He smiled at her sweet smile, seeing she'd washed her face while in the bathroom, just like Parker had taught her a few nights ago.

"Did you have a good sleep Baby?"

Molly snuggled into her mother's neck and nodded.

"Yup, I can hear Parka up on top doing big breaths, I like it Mommy, it makes me more sleepy."

Brennan smiled and looked to Booth who was also smiling; he guessed it was comforting to the four year old who had already had such a traumatic start to life to hear her big brother who would protect her, so close she could literally hear him.

"Did it?"

She ran her fingers through the soft brown curls of her daughter's hair and kissed her crown as Molly's arm reached across her abdomen and held her father's fingers.

"Uh huh."

"And is Parker still sleeping now?"

Again Molly nodded.

"I was gonna wake him up but I is a bit little to climb the funny steps up."

Booth nodded in thought of his sometimes clumsy daughter falling as she climbed the ladder to the top bunk.

"That was very smart Princess, good thinking."

She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes a moment and revelling in the contact between her and her Mother.

A thud from across the caravan caused all three to turn toward the noise.

"Ow!"

Parker sat in his bed and rubbed his head, he looked up at the ceiling in an accusing manner and then down to his laughing parents on the opposite side of the mobile home.

"Did you forget the roof was there Bud?"

He scowled at his father and dropped back down to his pillows.

"Yes."

Booth smiled.

"Lucky you got a hard head huh."

Parker groaned and threw the covers off himself, crawling to the foot of the bed and descending the ladder before heading into the bathroom with a pink mark blooming on his forehead.

Brennan looked to Booth and raised her brows.

"Seems he's in a mood this morning."

Booth wrinkled his nose.

"He'll be fine once he comes out; hitting your head as soon as you wake up sort of saps any good morning feels for a while."

Bones frowned and looked to the bathroom hoping Booth was right, she'd hate for Parker to be in a bad mood for the whole day.

"Is Parka sad Mommy?"

She stroked her daughter's back and sighed.

"No… I think he's just tired Baby; perhaps he needs some more sleep.

Molly nodded and rested her head back to her mother's chest again, maybe when Parker came out of the bathroom, she would give him a hug and hopefully he'll be happy after that.

* * *

Directly out the front of Palms Caravan and Cabin Resort was a small café used mainly for the parks guests, it was called Coconut Café and while the Booths had decided to have their breakfast there, so had the majority of other holiday makers.

Brennan was pleased they'd gotten there in time to beat the apparent rush and they'd gotten out of there in relative good time; well before the crowds started making her uneasy.

Currently Booth was driving them to the outskirts of the city to an animal facility called Billabong Sanctuary. The park was a place for extensive breeding programs that included mass releases of Koala, wombat, white heron, long necked turtle and red-necked pademelons.

They also bred salt and freshwater crocodiles for educational purposes not for release, kangaroo, trout and a number of malignant flora pests such as wild lilies and freshwater algae as a means to find a control.

The roads leading out of town were well sealed, not a pot hole in sight and Booth was pleased considering they were at a fair height off the ground.

Parker frowned as he looked out the window and down to ground level.

"What's that?"

He looked out over a large mass of land that seemed to be nothing more that dried, cracked mud, surround on three sides by tall trees and on the fourth was the embankment for the road they were travelling on.

Booth looked out the window quickly and raised his brows.

"Looks like a desert doesn't it."

Parker shrugged, he'd never know deserts were surrounded by trees.

"Actually…"

Bones looked to her map.

"It's a salt water mud flat that means it was once a lake or stream of salt water that has long dried up and left behind an area of arid soil where nothing will grow until the salt in the ground has faded, look there's an access road, should we go and have a quick look?"

Booth watched as the car in front of them seemed to be doing exactly that. He indicated and turned off onto the dirt road, a sign to their left indicating they were now on mud flat road.

A large yellow and black sign ahead warned of a high number of snakes in the area and advised people to stay in their cars to avoid being bitten and to keep the engine running to keep the snakes back from the car.

"Why is we here… it's just dirt Mommy?"

Brennan smiled it was rather boring but at the same time she appreciated the fact that there was so much life surrounding what was ultimately death in an environmental system. This lake would have held fish and molluscs and crustaceans, salt water plants and bugs, it would have been an all-day buffet for the animals in the bush around it and now it was gone.

Despite the lack of the water way the bush still seemed to be thriving, birds, snakes were certainly here and she assumed small marsupials and maybe larger ones were still present, an entire water eco system had died when the water dried up but the land eco system that would have coexisted at the time remained and she found that inspiring in some way.

"Well we won't be here that long."

They sat for a few minutes while Parker took some photos through the open window.

"Ugh it smells out here."

Bones smiled and turned in her seat.

"That's the salt in the ground and decaying matter."

"Will the water ever come back?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Perhaps if they had enough rain, but depending on how much salt was left in the soil, it may just become a fresh water lake instead."

* * *

Billabong sanctuary was set back a ways from the road, surrounded by bush with a dusty dirt car park out the front and big wooden crocodile carved out of a fallen tree at the entrance.

"Look Crocodile!"

Molly pointed and exclaimed excitedly, breaking away from her father's hold and running over to it.

"MOLLY!"

She turned back to her father at his tone, watching him approach and squat down, his hands on her shoulders holding her steady.

"You never pull away like that again there's cars and you could get hit or run over, you ask to let go."

Molly bit her lip as her chin trembled and she nodded.

Booth raised his finger.

"No tears."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

Brennan and Parker stood back slightly while Molly was being reprimanded, it was important she understood how serious running off in a car park could be or anywhere for that matter. Bone's heart broke for her daughter, she really didn't like being in trouble, especially by her father as she worshipped him so much, Brennan knew she hated to disappoint him or her but definitely him.

"I want you remember always please… no running off, even just a little way, if you want to go somewhere you ask and we can go together."

She nodded her eyes wide as she watched him like a hawk.

"I promise Daddy."

Booth smiled tightly and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Good girl."

Molly's arms wound around his neck and she got the hug that told her everything was going to be ok.

"I'm very sorry Daddy; I just wanted to see the crocodile."

Booth nodded, well let's go over and see it together huh?"

She nodded as he lifted her up and as a family they all walked over.

Booth knew under normal circumstances it would be prudent to punish a child after doing the wrong the thing, perhaps in this case making the child wait until after the day to see the crocodile they so desperately wanted to, but Booth knew that would be the first and last time Molly would pull away, she was a child that only needed to be told once, she didn't purposefully go out and break the rules, she made a mistake and that's all it was, in his book mistakes shouldn't be punished, only defiance.

Parker cheered his sister up quickly by taking some photos of her on the crocodile and then some of their parents and her riding the wooden beast, he laughed as his dad pretended to be the crocodile hunter and tackle the wild reptile, Molly looked up at her Mum silently asking if her Daddy had gone crazy, Parker smiled at the picture of his mum and sister with their eyes rolled back in their heads while his dad battled with the dinosaur beneath him.

A woman in khakis, who obviously worked at the sanctuary, walked over and offered to take some more photos if he would like to join his family. Parker grinned and nodded, handing the camera over and running toward his parents, sister and the wooden crocodile.

"Ok smile."

* * *

**That's a wrap everybody, please review.**

**Ok so…. All links on my profile leading to pictures have been deleted due to the ff rules, as they're not addresses directly linked to other ff addresses sorry guys, I know many of you liked the pictures, but I guess I'm just thankful the story isn't deleted. I guess if you really want to see images just Google whatever you want.**


	248. Chapter 248

**Ok firstly I want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed, I truly appreciate it. I know FF was buggin out big time, telling people they'd already reviewed when they hadn't, it told me three times I'd already posted chapter 247 so… I'm still not sure why and I hope it's fixed for this chapter, if someone out there knows the ins and outs of posting and why this happened please tell me, because I'm a little ticked by it.**

**Disclaimer – Here we go again.**

**A/N – Billabong Sanctuary(not named after the brand, but for the fact it has an actual billabong on the 11 hectare site) and then up the coast we go, we're on the home stretch now people; of the trip that is.**

* * *

The sanctuary was very rustic, old metal gates separated enclosures; similar to what might be found on cattle property. Big old gum trees over hung individual water holes for each pen with and even amount of sun and shelter in each. The ground was all dirt with the occasional patch of grass but it seemed grass didn't grow so well here.

It was hot and humid in Townsville they'd noticed it when the drove in last night and coupled with the dust it was a little difficult to breathe.

Information boards about each animal stood at the fence line for each pen, a thatched roof sheltered the Perspex covered fact sheets and offered a small reprieve from the sun.

The pathways were wide enough for people traffic going in both directions, prams, wheelchairs and the little buggy's they hired for small children at the entrance.

"Ok which way?"

The path forked in two directions, scales and leather down one and furry critters down the other.

"Let's go down the scales and leather one first."

Brennan smiled at her son.

"What's your reasoning?"

He tilted his head.

"Because I bet there's snakes down there and you don't like em so if we see them first and the cute furry stuff after maybe you won't have nightmares about snakes slithering…"

He stepped forward with a cheeky smiled and reached out to her shoulder.

"…All over you."

As he spoke he trailed his fingers down her arm like a snake and laughed as she jumped back.

"ParKER!"

She slapped him gently as they all laughed and the decision was made.

"Fine scales and leather first."

They set off deciding to go down one side and back up the other and then down to furry critters.

First animals on the scales and leather path were the fish ponds, where trout, snapper and fresh water prawns were being bred for release. A total of eleven raised ponds showed the different life stages of each animal, from eggs through to the release stage.

Molly thought the prawns were cute and was even allowed to help net a few for transfer into an educational tank for a local school. Parker caught the whole thing on video and knew his little sister would love watching herself on camera.

"Well done Baby, was it fun?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I catched them Mommy the lady said I was a good fishyman, but for prawns."

Booth chuckled.

"A fishy…man huh?"

Molly nodded.

"Yup."

He smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure she didn't say fisher… man?"

Molly tilted her head and shrugged.

"Maybe… I wasn't listening good."

Brennan smiled, placing her hand at her daughter's neck and giving an affectionate squeeze.

"Well you'll have to listen harder next time, listening is how we learn Baby."

Molly nodded.

"I try better Mommy."

They left the fish ponds and walked out the gate, next in the enclosures was the snake pit where Bones decided she would wait outside the pen while her family went in and got educated on the slippery occupants.

* * *

Cam looked up at the ceiling as she leaned back in her office chair, today had been one hell of a disaster. Daisy in all her school girl excitement and knocked an open bottle of hydrochloric acid onto a tray of evidence and lost the lot, she had apologized profusely but the fact it was evidence from a serial killer case they'd all been working sent Cullen into a spin.

Since two PM Cam had been in a meeting with the Jeffersonian's board of directors trying to convince them that although Daisy's had screwed up big time, this one accident should not decide whether or not the lab could be assigned FBI current cases.

She had won in the end; thankfully as she could have only imagined her top forensic Anthropologists reaction if she returned to find she had lost her ability to consult with the FBI and more importantly Booth, however a continued partnership with the FBI meant she had to fire Daisy indefinitely without chance of reinstatement.

"Oh… Doctor Brennan."

Times like today Cam wished she had Brennan's ability to think quick and demand what she wanted without fear. Cam knew that came from Brennan's knowledge that she couldn't be replaced the woman was irreplaceable and everyone knew it. The fact Temperance knew it too put her in the unique position to blackmail and get away with it and she'd done it before, simply saying if she didn't get her way, she'd walk; childish possibly but so very effective in making the Jeffersonian the best forensic lab in the country.

Cam didn't want to fire Daisy, granted she didn't like the girl much, not many people did, but she was good; mostly and it would be a shame to lose her but more than that this incident would go on her record and make it hard for to gain future employment.

Cam sighed, she had to do it, she just wished Brennan was here too, she'd know what to do to lessen the ripple like effect this would have.

* * *

Brennan sat happily in the shade of a ghost gum while waiting for her family to return. She silently admired the tall tree, with its silvery white trunk almost sparkling in the sunlight and the pale sage green leaves hanging droopy like as if the foliage was trying to imitate a weeping willow. It was certainly cooler under the tree and every time a breeze rustled the leaves she was delighted feel the effect tumble against her face and bare arms.

They were now on the last few days of their Australian holiday and she enjoyed every minute baring the bed and her toe incident, she felt closer to all of them, Booth especially, it was enlightening to know that even thousands of kilometres away from home and their friends and family they still worked together to get through a day. He supported her and her decisions and he backed her up where the kids were concerned they were truly a united front.

After this trip she really had no worries or concerns about entering into marriage and although she didn't really have any before, now there was absolutely no reservations about starting what would be a lifetime commitment to another person.

"MOM! MOM!"

Her two children came hurrying over with bright smiles.

"We got to hold snakes around our necks, it was so cool, Dad did it too."

Brennan cringed.

"Oh… that's…great."

Booth laughed at her poor attempt to sound anything but disgusted.

"Haha you're lying Mom."

She smiled tightly.

"No I'm not I'm happy, you're happy."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but you wish we didn't hold them."

She sighed.

"No, I'm just glad I didn't have to watch."

He held his camera up.

"Don't worry I got it on video."

Booth laughed out loud at her less than impressed expression.

"Well… we can watch it later."

Molly, who was bouncing on her toes excitedly with her hand up, nearly jumped out of her shoes when she was finally addressed.

"Did you like holding the snake?"

Molly nodded.

"The man said they're good pets too, can we…"

"NO!"

Parker roared with laughter at his mother's speed with her answer, he knew that would be one pet they'd never be allowed to have. Molly furrowed her brow.

"But you cuddle them Mo…"

"Nope, we are not having snakes as pets, besides we already have fish, dogs and a pig that's it, no more."

"Bu…"

"Come on Princess, no more, let's keep looking now at the other animals."

Molly relented and took her mother's hand in one of hers and her father's in the other.

"Ok."

Next on the walk was the crocodiles.

* * *

They stood in line waiting to enter the incubation room where Billabong Sanctuary was in the process of hatching eighty two crocodile eggs, both salt water and freshwater varieties.

"Ok folks so when you go in, you'll notice the floor is sort of squishy this is to cut down on vibration which disturbs the developing crocs inside the eggs, we also need everyone to talk quietly and no flash cameras are allowed to be used inside."

The door was opened once everyone nodded and agreed to the terms of entry and in a single file they entered. Down a vinyl hallway and to a green door with a sign saying 'incubators', everyone stepped lightly on instinct.

"Mommy what's in those eggs?"

Brennan smiled at her daughter's whispered question from her father's arms.

"They're crocodile eggs Baby."

Molly's brows disappeared into her fringe.

"Crocodiles have eggs too?"

Brennan nodded.

"They sure do, every egg has one crocodile baby."

Bones knew there was a chance an egg could contain twin crocs but she didn't want to get too technical for the four year old.

They were told about the heat lamps and the incubation period of three months, everyone was also warned that in the wild if crocodile eggs were found in a nest then you could bet a very aggressive female wouldn't be too far away.

In the hatchling room, people were given a chance to hold the baby crocodiles, most were only about thirty centimetres long or less and although they had teeth, were so well fed biting wasn't an issue.

"Now you can feel their skin or leather is actually quite soft at this stage, it's not until they get around two months old out of the egg that their skin will harden, in this time in the wild they are preyed upon by hawks, snakes and meat eating marsupials like quolls or large possums."

Everyone marvelled at being able to hold a creature that in just a few months' time would sooner eat them than be happy to be held.

"So what you're all holding are salt water crocs and although they're only small now, salties are the largest of all the reptiles in the world and have been said to reach up to nine meters in length but the largest actual measured croc was six point seventeen metres caught last year in the Philippines."

Their lesson continued as they walked out into the juvenile enclosure behind a wire fence.

"Don't put your hands through the fence folks these guys will bite."

The twenty three crocs before them were all over a metre in length and currently sunning themselves by the large murky watered swimming hole in the centre of the pen.

"These guys and gals will be ready for release in another two weeks, at this stage they're vying for dominance and alpha status, attacking each other quite regularly as you can see from their scars."

* * *

Annie was planning on having another early night to satisfy her Mom, she'd completed her homework and some extra tutorials in her math work book, she'd brushed her hair and her teeth was just about to head downstairs to say goodnight to her parents when she heard a loud smash in her parent's room.

"ANGE! ANNICA!"

Hodgins' voice traveled up the stairs to Annie's ears and set her heart racing.

"Mom?"

Walking slowly toward the room, she heard her Mom swear and was suddenly a little scared to walk in. Her father came running up toward her, his face tight with worry.

"It wasn't me."

"Ange?"

Hodgins pushed the door open and hurried into their room.

"Ange? Whe… oh shit!"

Annie raised her brows.

"Annie we're going to the hospital, grab your brother and the diaper bag and a bottle please."

"Wha…"

"Come quickly please, we need to go."

Annie raced out of the room and into her own; she pulled on some jeans and sweat shirt and coat, grabbed her boots and ran out into the nursery to get Michael. She took his little puffer jacket from the cupboard and his blanket from the bed, lifting him carefully she carried him and his things downstairs to grab his nappy bag and prepare some formula into the container and some pre-boiled water from the kettle.

A moment later her father came the stairs, carrying her Mom bridal style with a bloodied towel wrapped around her foot.

"Mo…"

Angela looked to her daughter and saw her barely disguised fear.

"It's ok Sweetie, I dropped a mirror on my foot, just going to need some stitches."

Annie nodded in understanding.

"I… I got the formula ready and got water from the kettle, I got Mickey's puffy jacket and his blanket."

She spoke as she held everything.

"That's great Kiddo, can you get the car keys off the table and we'll go."

Annie slipped the bottle and formula into the bag making sure there was at least one diaper inside, she shoved the jacket in and made sure Michael was completely swaddled in the blanket before they left the kitchen and headed out to the car.

* * *

By lunch time they had seen the last of the reptiles which included lizards, fed the kangaroos and emu and were now heading into the 'Bat Cave' which was not a cave as such but more a very large cage with berry covered trees and fruit bushes.

For most people in Australia, bats were a pest they ate farmers out of fruit crops, made a mess with their droppings in suburbia and passed on viruses like Hendra. It seemed the only people who really liked flying foxes were rescuers and car detailers, after all bat droppings were disastrous to duco.

But bats were really quite misunderstood and somewhat taken for granted. The furry little flyers also did a lot of good that seemed to go unnoticed, Abbie the woman educating them went on.

"The droppings of flying foxes for instance contain a lot of native seed and so the fact that they defecate so indiscriminately means that Australia's native flora is being dispersed into areas that would normally not see new plant growth for lack of human existence."

Everyone listened intently as she went on.

"Other sub species of bat like the micro bat have the nifty little aid of echolocation which helps to control mosquito, moth and cockroach population growth, with the ability to hunt such insect's mid-flight."

They learnt about the speckled flying fox, a native to Australia was on the threatened list due to the paralysis tick which carries paralysing toxins eventually causing cardiac arrest, here at Billabong they were working on a rehabilitation program that was so far unsuccessful.

Booth actually thought the bats were cool creatures and thrilled at having the chance to hold a baby grey headed flying fox; his son capturing his joy on film at his mother's insistence.

As they left the bat cave Brennan took Booth's hand and smiled.

"You really liked those bats huh?"

He grinned.

"Yeah well…"

He shrugged not able to think of a manly way to say he thought they were cute. Brennan nodded understanding somehow his inner thoughts and what he didn't want to voice out loud.

"Maybe if we keep an eye out at night, we'll see some wild ones."

"Look little kangaroos!"

Molly pointed to the small hind leg standing macropod known as a pademelon.

"Wow, they're cute huh Baby?"

Molly smiled and nodded as she peered through the metal fence.

"Is that a wallaby Mom?"

She looked to the fact board and shook her head.

"No it's actually called a pademelon they're different from wallabies."

Booth wrinkled his brow.

"Looks like a wallaby to me."

Brennan smiled.

"Well it seems there are a few differences but the main being size, pademelons are smaller and wallabies have more hair on their tails."

"Are they going extinct?"

Brennan continued reading the fact board that was just a little too high for Parker to read.

"Umm well there are few different types, but this one is the red necked pademelon and it has suffered substantial numbers decline in recent years but it's not yet considered endangered."

Parker snapped a few more shots and they moved on.

They held a wombat, fed a koala and visited the Arachnid exhibit.

"So milking the funnel web is a really important way for us to make antidotes to their venom. In Australia we have horses to be greatly thankful for as they're a major contributor to the antivenin process."

Parker raised his hand.

"Yes Mate?"

"How do they contribute Sir?"

The man smiled.

"Well as cattle and horses are at major risk for bites they are used to create the antibodies that make up anti-venom treatment. A horse is injected with a small amount of venom and his body makes a natural antibody against it, as his resistance increases the venom amount is increased and so on until he's basically immune to the venom, his blood is then taken and used to create the antivenin that could save a human life or an animal life later on, that particular horse though, he never has to worry about another funnel web again."

Parker smiled but he felt kind of sorry for the horse and looked to his mum for her thoughts. She smiled down sadly and he knew he had his answer.

"Is that how all anti-venoms are made Mom?"

She nodded.

"Though cows and sheep commonly used too."

He sighed, looking up as his father whispered.

"I know a few humans they could use as test subjects."

Brennan smiled, knowing he was trying to make them feel better.

* * *

The day was really beginning to heat up now and the family stopped at a small café aptly named Blinky Bills, for some cold drinks and shade. The humidity had obviously climbed as the air now was moist and felt almost as if it was sticking to their skin.

Molly was getting tired, rubbing her eyes and her irritability was growing too as the temperature climbed; currently she was kicking little holes in the dry dirt with her hikers.

"Mommy can we go swimming now?"

Bones looked down at her daughter's damp curls and smiled; she looked up to Booth and raised her brows, her own face flushed with the heat.

"Maybe later Baby."

Molly furrowed her brow and dropped her head, sucking on her straw again at the cold juice within.

Parker flopped down on a seat not too far away and yawned as he wiped his forehead of the fine sheen of sweat covering him.

Booth looked back to Brennan and smiled.

"You wanna head out? We've seen most of it I think except the bird section and the gift shop."

Brennan nodded.

"Yeah, I guess this is why the travel books say it takes a few days to acclimatise to the heat and humidity here, it's like breathing under water."

Booth nodded.

"Well we'll finish our drinks, use the restrooms and head back to caravan park to change."

Brennan nodded, thinking Molly's idea of swimming sounded fantastic, she for one had worked in all kinds of climates, but Townsville sure knew how to turn it up a notch.

* * *

Annie sat in the waiting room of the hospital with her baby brother; he was asleep in her arms, unconcerned with the commotion around him. Annie watched the door her parents had disappeared behind some twenty minutes ago.

A couple of drunks walked into the waiting room, swaying and tripping as they dragged their friend with what looked like a broken arm. They were yelling and screaming obscenities at each other as they dropped their possible friend into a seat and staggered to the nurse's window.

Annie held her brother a little tighter, she knew what alcohol intoxicated people did and she didn't want her brother hurt, she turned slightly away to shield him from their eyes, her heart beginning to beat a little faster as her instincts rose to the surface.

She avoided eye contact as the drunk woman spotted her on the seats and walked over.

"HALLO SWEeehard you're a bit young for havin kiddies aren you?"

Annie wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol and batted the woman's hand away as she reached out to touch Michael.

"GET AWAY!"

"Whoa, whoa easy momma."

Annie dropped her eyes for a second and when she looked up saw her father standing between her and the drunk.

"You ok?"

Annie nodded and stood up passing Michael to her Dad and stepping closer as he pulled her into his side and walked her toward the room she knew her mother was in.

* * *

Back in the four wheel drive, Booth turned the air conditioning up all the way, blasting hot air out which quickly turned into ice cold relief.

Molly and Parker both leaned toward the centre of the car trying to feel the force of the air being pushed out the vents.

"You two are going to have to sit back properly please, or we won't be driving anywhere."

They both groaned and moved back into their seats.

"Can you readjust the vents Dad, we can't feel it."

Booth placed his hand down into the back behind the centre console, he grabbed the blanket that was there and moved it out of the way.

"Here Parks, adjust these."

Parker smiled, he leaned forward and set a vent to his sister and then the second to his own seat.

"Can you feel it Molly?"

She smiled and nodded as her sweaty hair ruffled in the breeze.

"Yup, fanks Parka."

He smiled and sat back.

"You two right now?"

"Yeah."

Booth reversed out of the parking space, driving to the exit, he indicated out of the car park and back onto the road, headed for the caravan park back in town.

"So Bones are we heading down to the beach or…"

Bones was currently checking out the map she'd brought along.

"Yes I think so, there are quite a few at a place called 'The Strand' they also have rock pools and sheltered bays that are patrolled."

Booth nodded.

"Well that sounds like the way to go; do you want to program the navigator now or later?"

She pulled it off the dash and typed in the new location.

"I wonder if we need to clear all these before dropping the car back to the hire company in Cairns."

Booth shrugged.

"I guess we can do it anyway, but they probably do it before they hire it out again."

She nodded.

"Well let's let them do it, I don't want to erase something I shouldn't."

Booth smiled at her less than confident statement, it wasn't often she admitted to not being able to do something, that was usually his department, so he nodded at the fact she did come forward when she wasn't sure of something.

"Ok, I can't imagine it's the top of most people's list of things to do when they're leaving and we didn't erase the one in Brisbane."

Brennan nodded.

"That's true."

She placed the navigator back in the docking station and sat back as their journey continued.

* * *

**Done, please review.**

**P.S. I just want to say that just because I wrote about it, does not mean I condone using animals as antivenin test subjects. **


	249. Chapter 249

**Disclaimer – I don't own them.**

**A/N – I've said enough.**

* * *

The strand was the name given to the six point eight kilometre strip of paradise that touched the coast of Townsville. Ocean front homes, villas and apartments on one side of the palm tree lined street and pristine beaches, parks, pools and picnic grounds on the other.

A hundred and one photo opportunities, with rock walls, water falls, statues, gazebos and more. There was an ice creamery, cafes, basketball courts, giant climbing nets and the chance to go wind surfing.

Kayaks, canoes and jet skis were for hire and snorkel sets were for sale.

Booth found a car space after a ten minute drive around and was pleased to note it was slightly shaded and not far from the water park they'd seen on their first drive through.

"Are we gonna go swimming straight away?"

Booth and Brennan smiled at the hopeful tone of their four year old.

"Oh Princess… do you really want to go swimming?"

She raised her brows at his tired tone as if thinking her father had lost his mind.

"Umm yes… I really, really want to go Daddy, it's so hot today."

He grinned at her in the rear view mirror and killed the ignition.

"Yeah but if we get wet, then we have to get dry and it takes so mu…"

Molly crossed her arms over her chest and looked to her father's reflection.

"Daddy are you being funny? Coz I is not laughing again, why did we gotta put our swimming clothes on if we not going swimming?"

She tilted her head to the side and cocked her brow in question.

"Well…"

Molly wasn't happy with his delay in answer.

"Daddy you is not a funny boy sometimes."

Brennan smiled at the talk between her fiancé and daughter, Molly had never been afraid to tell him he wasn't funny, she had always stared him down and as she got more and more comfortable with him she had gotten better at making him uncomfortable.

"Just sometimes Princess?"

She looked to her brother and looked at his board shorts and sun shirt.

"Parka is we going swimming?"

The twelve year old smiled and unlatched his seat belt.

"Is Dad wearing his swimming shorts?"

Molly tried to peak around the seat but couldn't see.

"I don't know, I didn't see before and I can't see now."

He nodded at her and looked up to the rear view mirror for his Dad's direction. Booth nodded at his son, silently telling him to tell her the truth. Parker looked back to his sister and smiled.

"Of course we're going swimming Molly, we have towels and sunscreen and a change of clothes."

Molly looked about the cabin at the things her brother spoke of and smiled thinking it all through.

"Daddy, you are not funny."

She sighed as her parents got out and her brother opened the door.

Booth opened his daughter's door and smiled.

"So I'm not funny?"

Molly shook her head as her Daddy undid her seat belt.

"Ok… but do you still love me?"

The four year old looked her father in the eye and smiled.

"Of course Daddy, it's not your fault you're not funny, you can't help it."

He chuckled at her honesty, but it was good to know she knew the meaning of unconditional love.

"Ok Princess, come on out we get."

Her little arms wound around his neck her legs around his waist; he grabbed her hat and towel and ducked so she wouldn't hit her head.

"Is that everything?"

Molly looked to her father's hands and nodded.

"Yup, Parka took my bag."

Booth nodded and shut the door as they walked around to join the other two on the grass.

Molly kicked to get down as soon as they were away from the road, she smiled as her Daddy looped her towel around her shoulders, placed her hat on her head and handed her, her little sunglasses to place over her eyes.

"Fanks Daddy, I can't see proplee without my eyes."

Brennan smiled as she took her daughter's hand and they all walked across the grass to the bricked foot path.

* * *

By eleven the Hodgins family were stepping back inside their home, three excited puppies and one pig bouncing at their feet. Angela had been doped up on pain medication at the hospital and was being carried by her husband, Annie was tiredly carrying her brother and his things and Michael was asleep after screaming his lungs out in the hospital parking lot.

"Ok Kiddo, can you put your brother in bed and then you can get back into your pjs and hit the pillows too, somehow I don't think you'll be going to school in the morning"

Annie frowned.

"Wha… why?"

Hodgins turned from the step and smiled.

"Because I don't think you're going to wake up in time."

Annie scoffed.

"I will, I don't want to miss a whole day Dad, besides I have a report due tomorrow and I already did all the work on it."

Hodgins smiled and shook his head in amusement; most kids would be thrilled to miss a day of school, especially without being sick.

"Ok, well if you're up, I'll drop you off normal time ok?"

Annie nodded.

"I will be, you'll see, I'll even set my alarm, Toby hates it, he'll wake me up for sure."

Hodgins chuckled and carried his wife the rest of the way up the steps and into their room to their bed; he knew she would sleep right through without a single problem, though he bet she'd be hurting tomorrow.

* * *

It seemed like the Strand was the place to come on a hot summer day in Townsville, mobile ice cream trucks had parked every few hundred metres away, cold drink vans did the same.

"Ha look at that, it's a pet café."

Parker pointed to where a white, red and green van was parked, an awning poking out from the side window bore the name 'Pet Café on Wheels'. Two girls served a small line of people and their pooches, while other dog owners were sitting with their furry friends, as they lapped at 'puppycinos' and 'bark-a-lattes' from ceramic bowls shaped like coffee mugs.

Brennan smiled at the paw shaped mats on the grass the umbrellas with paw prints all over them and the glass jars at the front of the window filled with dog treats and biscuits. Countless people had their dogs out on leads and harnesses, other people were riding bikes with carts attached and had their dogs hitching a ride, a few carried their smaller dogs and one lady even had her dog strapped to her front like in a kangaroo pouch.

"Wow… actually it looks like a very lucrative little business."

Beside the pet café van was a mobile dog wash advertising all proceeds from the wash went to the local animal rescue society called the R.S.P.C.A.

Booth awed at the amount of people wandering over to get their best friend a cool drink and a treat.

Parker snapped a picture and looked up as fighter jet flew overhead.

"WHOA!"

Booth grinned he loved watching planes like that and wondered if there was a base somewhere.

They walked toward the sounds of screaming and laughing children the wafting scent of sausages cooking on a barbeque, leaving behind barking dogs and the rumble of the hydro bath.

Brennan was quite surprised to find the water park was totally free there were no gates around it and a sign said the water was switched off at seven PM daily and turned back on at eight AM. The also stated the chemicals used to keep the water clean and showed a record of the last full clean; which was only two days ago. The tiles used in the surface of the parks literally sparkled; there wasn't a cracked tile in sight or an ounce of mould to be seen.

Molly smiled as they got closer; it looked a lot like the splash down area at wet and wild, with Sponge Bob and Dora. The floor was all different shades of blue, water cannons fired on command, big blue and white mushrooms had water cascading down off their tops, jets and streams of water shot up out of the tiled floor, catching unaware frolickers. In the middle of the play area was a jungle gym type set up with a slippery slide, tunnels, fire poles and a massive bucket slowly filling with water on the roof.

"Look at the bucket Daddy; it's getting lots of water in it."

Booth scooped his daughter up and smiled.

"Watch it ok, keep watching."

Molly nodded not taking her eyes off the bucket.

"What happens Daddy?"

"Ready kee… here it goes… whoa."

Molly giggled as the bucket tipped and poured its contents out all over the roof and anyone below.

"Wow! That was a lot of water huh Daddy."

"It sure was Princess, are you going in there?"

Molly shrugged.

"Are you coming too, with Mommy and Parka?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah we'll all go together."

Molly nodded as they all found a patch of vacant grass and placed their belongings in a pile where they could keep an eye on it.

Kicking off their shoes and laying down their sunglasses, Booth removed his shirt and they headed off into the cool and inviting looking water.

* * *

Hodgins knocked on his daughter's door a few minutes after putting Angela to bed.

"You awake Kiddo?"

Annie turned from her mirror and smiled as she walked to the door.

"Yup."

He smiled.

"I was just coming to wish you good night and to thank you for looking after Michael tonight, you were a big help."

She blushed and ducked her head.

"It's ok."

Hodgins followed her and over to her bed, where he waited for her to climb in and get comfortable.

"All set?"

Annie smiled, bringing the covers up to her chin and nodded.

"Yup."

"Ok, night Kiddo, we'll see you in the morning."

She nodded again as he kissed her cheek and brushed back the hair against her forehead.

"Love you."

"I love you too Dad."

She watched as he walked away toward the door.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Mom gonna be alright?"

Hodgins looked to the girl he saw only as his daughter and smiled.

"Yeah she's gonna be fine, maybe sore for a few days but the doc said she missed all the major tendons and just got herself a nice flesh wound, her stitches will come out in ten days."

Annie nodded, she still wasn't entirely convinced, after all there had been so much blood and doctors made mistakes too.

"Ok?"

She nodded to her father and felt her eyes widen as he walked back toward her.

"Would I lie to you?"

She knew he hadn't ever lied to her so far and so she could only go by experience.

"No."

"No, so trust me ok."

Annie nodded, she did trust him, he was one of only four adults she did trust.

"Ok."

Hodgins leaned down and kissed her again and smiled.

"Now get some sleep."

"Yes Sir."

She saluted playfully and watched him chuckle and walk out, switching the light off on the way.

* * *

The water of the park was perfect after a day of sweltering sun and humidity and as a yellow golden retriever ran across the tiled watery surface it seemed even he knew where the best place to be was.

Brennan smiled as Booth and Parker stood under the falling water of the big bucket, all at once being drenched from head to toe. Squeals and laughter told of the excitement in the water as children ran and played under the watchful gaze of their close at hand parents.

"Parker pull your shorts up."

He turned and grinned at his Mum before retying the drawstring at his waist before his board shorts came down.

"Mommy I wanna go on the slippery slide."

Brennan looked to the slide and smiled.

"Well Daddy and I are too big; you'll have to ask your brother if he'll go with you."

Molly nodded and looked to her brother who was about to get drenched again.

"PARKA!"

He didn't hear her as the water rained down over him; she waited until he shook his head like a wet puppy.

"PARKA!"

Parker heard his sister call out and turned back to where she and his Mum had been playing under a mushroom.

"What?"

"Can you take me on the slippery slide please…?"

He rolled his eyes in good nature and held his hand out to her.

"Come on then, let's go."

Molly smiled up at her Mum as she was released and skipped carefully over to her waiting brother and took his hand.

Booth wandered back over to his fiancée and smiled as he shook his head and hair like a larger dog.

"Wanna come under the bucket with me?"

She grinned.

"Is that some kind of euphemism or are you being literal?"

He chuckled.

"Ha… I was being literal Bones."

She smiled and took his offered hand.

"Well I would prefer to stay back here with you this water is chlorinated and I didn't bring a comb with me."

Booth nodded and smiled, both of them turning back to watch their kids come out the slide.

"So where to after this?"

He stepped in behind her, his hands around her waist as he pulled her back flush to his torso.

"I thought we could go get ice cream and then maybe walk to the lagoon?"

Booth nodded, he certainly liked the sound of the ice cream part of it.

"Good plan Bones."

She giggled as he kissed her neck and then her shoulder through her sun shirt.

"I thought you'd like it Booth."

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

Molly's little voice carried across the cacophony of other sounds and reached her parent's ears as if it were a call for help, they both looked up and waved, as Molly sat on her brother's lap at the top of the slide waving like a crazy person.

"WATCH US!"

Booth gave his daughter a thumbs up, indicating without screaming across a park full of already screaming kids that they would indeed be watching.

Brennan watched as her daughter tilted back and smiled at her brother, saying something that was no doubt along the lines of 'go' or 'ready' a moment later they were off, sliding down the spiral slide and out the bottom, feet planting firmly on the tiles in the ankle deep water.

Booth and Brennan clapped, mainly for Molly's benefit as she looked over, hands in the air and a big cheesy grin on her face, she was proud, her first water slide was a roaring success.

"Woo how was that Princess?"

She skipped over pulling her brother along with her.

"Did you see Daddy, was you and Mommy watching?"

Booth squatted down and smiled.

"We did see, we were watching the whole time, you looked like you were having fun Princess."

She nodded.

"It was very slippery Daddy."

Booth chuckled and glanced up to where Bones was ruffling Parker's wet hair, messing the dark curls that were usually blonde. He smiled, if anyone else dare to run their fingers through his hair like his Mum was doing right now, he'd pull away and give them a filthy dirty death stare, making them wish they'd never even contemplated touching him, but not her; no Temperance Brennan could do absolutely anything she wanted without fear of reprimand.

"Thank you for taking her on the slide Parker."

He smiled and shrugged.

"It's ok Mom, it was kinda fun, I wish it was longer, but then Molly probably wouldn't go on it huh?"

Brennan nodded and smiled as she dropped her eyes down to the four year old tugging on her shorts.

"Mommy did you see me."

"I saw you both Baby, it looked like you were having lots of fun. Did you thank Parker for taking you?"

Molly slapped her hand over her mouth and looked to her big brother.

"Fanks Parka for coming with me on the slippery slide, it was a fun ride."

She lunged forward tip toeing up and hugging him around the waist, squeezing as hard as she could to convey her gratitude; Parker hugged her back, lifting her off the ground slightly and making her giggle.

"You're welcome, should we go again?"

Molly positively beamed and nodded.

"Yeah! Can I push the side this time? Please?"

He grabbed her hand and looked to his parent's for permission to go back on the slide with her, they both nodded and smiled in approval of his offering his time to her; most twelve year olds would rather do their own thing over spending time with a four year old, but for the most part Parker seemed fine with it and even revelled in it.

Molly turned back as she trotted away with her brother.

"Watch me again?"

She smiled as both parents nodded and waved to her.

* * *

Parker helped his sister up each of the big steps into the play equipment, she was extremely independent and liked to pretend she was doing it herself so his help was covert; standing slightly to her side ready to catch her if she fell back, but also propelling her forward with his hand on her waist.

They stood in line at the top, watching other kids go down, Parker looked at the small pictures of a kid laying belly down on the slide, another going down backwards, a third was on his back, each picture was black and white and had a big red cross going through it, plain for even Molly to understand.

"That girl's being naughty Parka; you're not allowed to sit like that."

Parker raised his brows the girl was old enough to understand and he wasn't going to say anything, but wondered if perhaps she was from a non-English speaking country and couldn't understand, he stepped out of line and tapped the girl, only to be pushed by another boy.

"Hey you not poosh in."

"I'm not pushing in; I want to show this girl the picture and don't shove me."

He pointed to the picture above the slide, after getting the girl's attention again.

"It's dangerous to go down that way."

She smiled.

"Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged as she let go of the sides and off she went. Parker sighed; some people just couldn't be helped.

Taking his sister's hand again he got back in line.

"Come on Molly, let her hurt herself, it's her own fault."

Molly shrugged; she didn't care anymore, just so long as they were away from the bigger boy that pushed her brother.

"You still wanna push off the sides this time?"

Molly grinned and nodded, looking out to where their parents were watching them, though it seemed like they were closer than before.

"Yup."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

Tilting her head she raised her brows as if it were obvious.

"Steer?"

Parker chuckled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll steer us."

They took their turn, going down the right way and Molly pushed off as planned, her brother holding her tight around the waist and 'steering' them down the shute.

Booth and Bones stood at the bottom, cheering and clapping quietly for their daughter and to a lesser extent their son.

"Ok who wants ice cream?"

"YAY!"

"Yes please."

Came both replies.

"Alright, let's go grab our things and walk up to that ice cream store we saw."

They all headed toward their pile of belongings, glancing over it to see if anything had been tampered with. Brennan squatted down, handing out their towels and sunglasses and flicking Booth's hat up to his hands with scowl.

"You need to keep it on your head Booth."

He smiled and dropped his eyes, saluting her playfully.

"I… I forgot about it Bones, when I took my shirt off it must have slipped off my head at the same time."

She nodded not believing his story for one second.

"Yes Booth."

He grinned knowing she hadn't fallen for his untruth and was simply trying to cover his tail.

"What!"

He chuckled as Parker smiled at his parents and their antics, he watched his Mum shake her head and smile, she wasn't upset in the slightest merely playing along at the game.

"Don't come crying to me if you get burnt again."

He dropped his jaw and narrowed his gaze.

"I don't cry…"

She raised her brows thinking back to all his whinging last time he got sun burnt.

"Uh huh and sure the sky isn't blue and the grass isn't green."

Molly frowned.

"Yes it is Mommy."

Brennan giggled as she cupped her daughter's chin between her thumb and fingers gently.

"Exactly Baby."

Molly frowned.

"Huh… pardon Mommy? You just…"

Booth clapped his hands.

"ICE CREAM!"

Forgetting her confusion, Molly smiled up at her father and cheered, ice cream was far more important than the colour of the sky and grass, she pulled her hat on more firmly and draped her towel around her shoulders as they set off.

* * *

**Another done, please review.**


	250. Chapter 250

**Disclaimer – number 250, can you believe it? I'm in denial, I'm sure that's how I keep writing, it has to be, my brain is not actually comprehending numbers, there's no other explanation… unless you count stupidity, which is probably a big contender considering I've been writing this every day for a year and a half… 250, ok it's starting to sink in… I need a life, not that it hasn't been worth it, I'm gonna be lost when it finishes AND it will; finish, I see some of you smiling and rubbing your hands together thinking 'well don't finish it Zombie'… no I have to finish it, I will finish it, we have a trip back to DC, we have a football game to go to, a birthday for Bones, a mother's day/father's day, a few things in between, a wedding, a honeymoon and a few other things in between, so you see the end is coming, I just have to get you there... so onwards and upwards people, let's get going.**

**A/N – So little bit of information, Townsville was my home for five years; I could talk about it for ages there is so much to do there, you could spend weeks there and still not try everything. Its home to one of the largest Australian Army bases and a gateway to the tropics. There's a huge variety of lifestyles from central suburbia, in the south graziers and in the north produce farmers, to the west mining towns and in the east is beach life, big with retirees and holiday makers. Townsville is VERY dog friendly and big on environmental improvements to the city, every weekend at the strand something is happening and it's almost always free, during school holidays, parents who work drop their kids at one end of the Strand with volunteer carers and pick them up at the other end in the afternoon, kids have played football or basketball or been rollerblading, learned to cook, had a bbq, a swim, made something crafty, had fun and made friends and it's always free and when they get home they sleep lol.**

**Now on with the fic. **

* * *

Cold Rock Ice Creamery was a small but very busy little shop the family watched as people chose from a selection of ice cream flavours, praline, mint, bubble gum, chocolate, strawberry, banana and many more the scoop was placed down on a what was obviously an extremely cold metal surface and flattened using a scoop and metal spatula, customers were then given the option to add fillings to their ice cream choice, sherbet, gummi bears, nuts, rocky road, crushed Oreos, chunks of mars bar or snickers, marshmallows and loads more. The fillings were pressed into the ice cream and then folded back into a ball and either placed on a waffle cone or in a cardboard cup with a spoon.

Cold Rock also did ice cream cakes, milk shakes, sorbets and thick shakes.

"I hope they don't run out of ice cream there's lots of people in here."

Booth smiled at his son's concern; sure they had a cold room full of surplus stock.

"Daddy up please, I can't see."

Booth looked down at his daughter and her raised arms, taking her under her arms he lifted her easy, swinging her up onto his hip so she too could see what was going on.

"Fanks, I can't wait to grow more and then I can see by myself."

Booth turned his smile down, pouting at his little girl.

"But if you get bigger, how will Daddy pick you up?"

She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry Daddy I won't grow that big, sides… you is very strong and you can carry Mommy so you can carry me still too."

Brennan smiled at their daughter's logic, she was correct, Molly would never be as tall as she was, she had a smaller frame, both height wise and build, chances were until Booth reached an elderly age he would always be able to lift his Princess.

"Oh ok Princess… but you have to promise you won't get too big."

Molly held her pinky out to swear on.

"I promise Daddy."

Booth chuckled and latched his own little finger with hers and shook twice.

"Ok."

They all went back to watching the different combinations chosen by those in front of them, slowly making their own decisions on what they wanted to eat as well.

"Can I get strawberry with rocky road?"

Parker looked up to his parents with his question and a hopeful expression.

"Do you want it in a cup or a cone Buddy?"

He looked back to the counter and thought about the question a moment, before returning his eyes to his father.

"Cup please."

Booth nodded.

"And you just want one scoop?"

The servings were not small by any means and Parker didn't want to get sick.

"One please."

Booth was a little shocked his son's eyes weren't bigger than his belly this time round, but he silently complimented him with a pat on the back for not over doing it.

"What about you Princess, do you know what flavour ice cream you want?"

Molly shrugged.

"There's vanilla, tropical, cookies and cream…"

He listed the flavours suitable for his four year old, leaving out the liqueur ones.

"Umm… I think I want… Ummm…"

She looked back to her father and grimaced.

"I don't know Daddy there's too many."

Booth smiled, he already knew he was going to get a waffle cone with two scoops, one coffee and one macadamia nut both with crushed hazelnut filling.

"Ok well you keep thinking…"

He looked to Bones who also looked like she was thinking far too hard about something that should be fun.

"What about you Bones, do you know what flavour you want?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, one scoop of praline in a cup, no extra things in it."

"What! You don't want fudge on it or anything?"

She shook her head.

"No, just the ice cream."

"But Bones that's the whole idea behind the shop."

She shrugged.

"Well I weighed the pro's and con's and the fact is although I have nothing against any of the fillings, I enjoy praline ice cream far too much as it is, nothing can make the flavour better and so therefore it ca…"

Booth held his hand up.

"Enough… ice cream is not about pro's and con's Bones, it's about sweet, sugary goodness, fun and the prospect of making yourself sick by eating too much."

She wrinkled her nose.

"Well that doesn't sound like fun to me."

He sighed and smiled.

"No… I guess it wouldn't, ok one plain ole boring praline in a cup, a strawberry with rocky road in a cup, I know what I'm getting and the Princess…"

He looked to his daughter as they stepped up to the counter.

"Do you know what you want yet?"

"Banana with choc chips please Daddy."

He smiled.

"And do you want an ice cream cone or a cup?"

"Umm…"

Her head tilted again and Booth chuckled, looking up at the young girl behind the counter he smiled and placed the order for the other three while Molly decided.

* * *

They sat outside the ice creamery and ate their slowly melting treats on the grassy embankment to the beach. Booth had grabbed a truckload of serviettes knowing that as Molly chose a cone they'd need to mop her up as she licked.

The air was salty and warm the atmosphere around them was full of fun and excitement. People were fishing off a pier to their left and others were anchored on sail boats, no doubt enjoying the sun and gentle rocking motion of the ocean.

"This is the best vacation ever."

Brennan smiled down at her son beside her; he was just finishing the last of his now melted ice cream and wore the biggest grin of contentment she'd seen, though in saying that he had smiled a lot on this trip.

"Well we're glad you're having fun."

He nodded.

"I am… heaps of fun… are you having fun Mom?"

She placed her spoon in her serving and looked to her son.

"I am… I've never had an overseas vacation like this one; all my vacations have always been about work, so this is a wonderful new experience for me."

Parker raised his brows.

"You've never gone away just for fun?"

She smiled; he was so much like his father.

"Nope… besides the trip to Yosemite, I've never gone away without working."

"Wow…this must be really different for you then huh?"

He watched her nod and smiled as he shifted a little closer.

"I'm glad we got to be with you on your first real vacation Mom."

Booth smiled, he always loved hearing his son and fiancée chatting.

"Me too Sweetheart."

"And this is my first trip out of America… I'm glad it's with you and Dad… and Molly."

Brennan smiled hugely and placed her ice cream cup on the ground between her crossed legs.

"So am I Parks."

"Daddy I have ice creamy elbows."

He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well what are doing putting it down there, you can't lick your elbows remember?"

Molly remembered back to the car trip to Uncle Hodgie's house when Parker told her to try lick her elbows and told her she wouldn't be able too.

"I didn't do it on purpose Daddy, it was a accident."

He wiped her arms with the napkin and folded it up so the stickiness didn't travel anywhere else it shouldn't.

"Oh… well that' ok then, are you nearly finished?"

He didn't think she'd eat the cone when he bought it; she was simply getting it because it was something different to what she usually got when buying ice cream. Currently the golden brown cone was dripping at the point and going soggy in the middle.

"Yup, I think I'm all finished it now."

Booth nodded, holding a serviette out, he watched her place the cone on it and gave her some more to wipe her face, hands and arms.

"Ok, trash?"

He was handed two empty cups and spoons, a pile of serviettes and held Molly's still liquefying cone.

"Thanks Booth, yeah thanks Dad, I say fanks Daddy too, fanks Daddy."

Booth stood up walked to the rubbish bin behind them, while Bones dug in her bag for wet wipes.

"So your Dad and I thought we'd walk up to the lagoon we drove past and go for a swim, maybe stop at the park and explore a little and then we can head back to the caravan to change before we find some dinner."

Booth kids nodded, neither particularly cared what the plan was, it seemed no matter what happened on this trip, fun was to be had.

* * *

The walk to the lagoon had been peaceful and energizing, it was the best exercise they'd all had since leaving DC they had a run at the second park and played on the outdoor exercise equipment, Booth showed off doing chin ups and promised Parker he'd teach him how to accomplish the many he'd done when they return to life in Washington.

As they walked past a camera shop, Parker retrieved his film from the Great Barrier Reef yesterday and took it in to be developed. He was told it would be ready in an hour, but Brennan told them they'd be back later and questioned what time the store closed.

Molly played on the swings in the fourth park and they stopped at the public restrooms before reaching the giant salt water pool, where they'd spent the afternoon, swimming and fooling around under the hot Aussie sun.

Back in the caravan they all showered and got changed into a little more than casual wear.

The family ended up on the highest point in Townsville; Castle Hill at the 'Hang Out Restaurant and Bar' a family restaurant set over hanging the cliff of the famous hill. Parker had been dubious about entering it, worried that if they went in, some unmentionable natural disaster would occur and send them down the cliff and to their deaths.

Brennan had appealed to the twelve year old's logical side though, focusing his attention on the multiple concrete support poles and drawing the conclusion that they would have to incredibly unlucky for the restaurant to fall apart just because they entered inside.

Once they were in though, a young guy showed them to a vacant table by a glass window that framed an amazing view of the city at dusk.

The décor was greens, whites and browns and made you feel as if you were blending into the environment outside, it was very earthy and relaxing. Softly lit lights with Papier Mache shades hung at different heights from the ceiling and a lounge area and bar was done in rattan furniture with pictures on the walls of out back landscapes.

Brennan smiled at the sounds of soothing jazz being played by the live band on the small stage area, as the scents of garlic, ginger and lemon grass wafted about, making her mouth water.

"Townsville is actually a lot bigger than I thought…"

Bones commented as Parker snapped a picture of the city below them.

"The travel agent really understated its size, though I got the impression she wasn't much into the outdoors and it seems this city was made for the outside lifestyle."

Booth shrugged.

"Well I guess when you have summer nine months of year, outside is where you'd be."

Bones smiled and nodded, she had also read the information sheet on Townsville and its surrounds. The region barely registered winter; save for approximately eight weeks when the temperature dropped down to about seventeen degrees, locals wore shorts and tees almost all year round. December to February was the height of the heat and late January to late march was monsoon and cyclone season the rest of the year was an easy twenty eight to thirty six degrees almost every day and with eighty two percent humidity on any given day, who would want to be couped up inside.

"Very true."

"Hi can I take your order tonight or would you like a few more minutes to decide?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah a few more minutes please."

The girl nodded and wandered away with a smile.

* * *

Dinner was served promptly twenty five minutes after ordering; scallops in garlic sauce with mixed vegetables and rice noodles, chargrilled vegetable stack with greek salad and creamy Dijon mustard, peanut satay chicken strips with sweet coconut basmati rice and for Molly pumpkin and ricotta ravioli with baby spinach and creamy tomato sauce.

"Can I get you any drinks to have throughout your meal?"

Brennan looked to her kids still half full glasses and shook her head, knowing that if they filled up on liquid they would eat less now and be hungry later.

"No we're fine thank you."

Booth spoke for his family, watching the girl walk away, he and Parker bowed their heads quickly as did Molly while they said a silent prayer, Brennan also bowed her head out of respect for the tradition.

"Ok let's eat."

They consumed their meals quietly getting half way through before conversation started up.

"Daddy can you read to me tonight?"

He smiled, Molly hadn't had story time for a few nights now, nor had she mentioned the lack of stories, he had wondered if she had already outgrown the ritual; the thought had saddened him.

"Yeah?"

She nodded with a smile.

"I miss my stories Daddy."

Booth grinned and cupped the back of her head briefly.

"Daddy misses story time too Princess, how about we read two stories?"

The four year old's eyes widened in joy.

"Yay! Yeah two Daddy."

Parker smiled and looked to his Mum.

"When we get back to the caravan, can I send an email to Annie and Mom, she got home today I think."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Of course you can, I was going to email Angela and my father too, so after you send yours, don't disconnect."

He nodded as he finished off the last piece of chicken.

"Ok."

They allowed their dinner to settle and then ordered dessert before paying and making their way out of the restaurant and into the sultry night time air.

* * *

"Booth?"

He furrowed his brow slightly wondering if he really had heard her whisper his name of if he'd been dreaming. He stilled his breath and waited.

"Are you awake Booth?"

Rolling over to face his fiancée he tried to make his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Yeah… what's the matter Bones?"

She rolled onto her side also and faced him.

"Nothing… I'm fine I just…"

"What?"

She paused and he knew she was trying to decide whether or not to tell him what had her awake.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

Booth scoffed…and smiled.

"Huh?"

"Our honeymoon Booth, where do you want to go?"

"I… I dunno Baby… I haven't really thought about… why?"

Brennan shrugged; truth be told she didn't particularly know why she was thinking about it either, it would be months yet before they'd need to make plans and more importantly they had the wedding to plan for first.

"I was just wondering… you… you seem to really like the beach… maybe we should go somewhere tropical, like Fiji or Hawaii?"

Searching for her hand under the covers he smiled, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles gently.

"Bones I don't care if we go to Timbuktu, so long as I'm with you."

Bones frowned and wrinkled her brow.

"You've considered us going to West Africa for our honeymoon?"

"West Africa? No, why?"

Booth felt this probably wasn't a conversation to have while he was just waking up, but should still be asleep.

"You said you didn't care if we went to Timbuktu, you must have considered it for it to have come to mind."

He chuckled, only his Bones could make a conversation that was rather important, loop around in pointless circles.

"No… Bones it's an expres… wait Timbuktu is a real place?"

"Yes it's a…"

She fell silent as his fingers found her lips and quietened her.

"Bones, why are you thinking about this now?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was thinking what a wonderful time we've all been having and how it would be our last trip for a while… well as a family; with the kids, except for our honeymoon, unless you want to take the kids on…"

"No, no, no our honeymoon is OURS Bones, I love Parks and Molly, you know I do, but some things just need to be between you and I and besides I need to be able to focus all my attention on you and only you, not have it split three ways."

Brennan smiled as she felt his fingers caressing her jawline; he leaned in and kissed her forehead, resting against her for only a moment to breathe in her scent.

"Where would you like to go Bones?"

She smiled.

"Anywhere…"

She blushed at the romantic she had become, but it was true, she really didn't care where they went so long as he was with her and they stayed together.

"Ok then well… how about we take some time and come up a with a few places each and then we can decide together which one will enable us to stay in bed the longest without having to get up?"

Giggling she pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Booth."

He smiled at her whine, her bright blue eyes sparkling as they reflected the light from outside the caravan. Pulling her closer he revelled in the way her body fit so perfectly against his own the way her leg slipped between his as she snuggled in closer to his chest.

"I can't wait till we're married Booth."

He grinned like a mad man.

"Yeah?"

She nodded against him feeling his body practically vibrate with the joy her words brought him.

"Yeah."

Kissing her forehead again he sighed.

"I love you Temperance."

She smiled and shivered simultaneously at her given name whispered across her cheek.

"And I love you Seeley."

He chuckled at her using his first name, his nose rubbing against hers affectionately.

"Sleep."

Nodding she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Booth."

"Night Bones."

* * *

Annie did sleep in the following morning and so the day progressed as such…

Hodgins told his wife after feeding Michael that he would call the school and let them know Annie wouldn't be attending. He knew his daughter would wake when he went into her room to farewell her for the day and he knew that leaving her here at home with her Mom meant Angela would be well taken care of.

"Maybe I should take Michael to day care, you know lift a little of the pressure, you're still heavily medicated Ange, at least you won't have to worry about him."

Angela lay back and shook her head.

"No leave him, what if you don't finish till late, it's not fair for him to be stuck there while he could be home.

Hodgins nodded.

"Ok well he's fed and changed and napping again in his crib, I'm going to say bye to Annie and then I need to go, I'll call you later and check on you."

Angela smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, his soft beard tickling at her sensitive flesh.

"K, love you Hodgie."

He grinned as she slurred slightly under the influence of doctor prescribed drugs.

"Love you too Angie, be good, don't give Annica a hard time."

Angela smiled and watched her husband walk out of the room.

Hodgins sighed; he knocked on his daughter's door knowing he'd get no response.

"Annica?"

He turned the knob and pushed gently, smiling at his daughter curled up in a ball on her bed, Toby above her head where he shouldn't be. He eyed the cat and watched it stretch lazily, not caring of his presence as he lapped up the warmth from his Mom.

Stepping close Hodgins bent down and gently stroked his daughter's hair.

"Hey Kiddo…"

She opened her eyes slowly turning over and stretching, before a small amount of panic rose up.

"SCHOOL!"

She flicked the covers back as she realized she'd somehow slept through her alarm.

"Whoa… stop, stop, stop… no school Annica, I'm leaving now and I'll call the school when I get to work and tell them what's happened, don't worry."

She winced, she hated missing classes.

"Your brother is napping and your Mom's still bed, I was wondering if you could maybe look after her for me today, Cam called and we have a case."

Annie inhaled and dropped back to her pillows.

"Ok… could I maybe call Henry and get him to pick up my school work, maybe you can pick it up on the way home?"

He smiled.

"Is it that important that it won't wait one day?"

She nodded.

"Ok, consider it done then."

He grabbed her cell from her dresser and handed it over, make sure you get his address and email it to me ok?"

Annie nodded and smiled.

"K, thanks Dad."

Hodgins leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you Kiddo, call me if you need me."

Annie smiled.

"Love you too Dad."

She watched him walk out of her room and then sat up; scrolling her phone book she dialed Henry's home number and hoped he hadn't left yet.

* * *

**Another done, moving up the coast again.**

**It's been brought to my attention that for some reviewers you are logging in but when it comes time to send the review ff is converting it to a anon review(guest) meaning I don't know who it's from and can't thank you personally, this is not just happening to my fic, but others too. I'm not sure how to fix it, but if you sign your name at the end I may have a hope at responding via PM. Thank you for all the previous reviews **


	251. Chapter 251

**Disclaimer – So….**

**A/N – Yeah…**

**Paluma; said Pal-oo-mar.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Mom?"

Angela smiled as she sat in the tub with her foot hanging over the edge of the tub.

"Yes I'm fine Sweetie."

Annie had run the bath for her Mom after a long discussion about why having a bath on meds wasn't a good idea, but Angela had won after saying she felt dirty and awful and a warm bath would help to relax her ultimately helping her heal faster. Annie had agreed on one condition; her Mom had to sing continuously while in the tub, so the twelve year old knew hadn't drowned.

"Then why aren't you singing?"

Angela groaned, her daughter would make a fabulous prison guard.

"Because singing is not relaxing, which is the whole point to having a bath…"

Annie sat on her Mom's bed with Michael, watching as he rolled around and laughed while staring up at her.

"I'm glad you find it all funny Mickey, Mommy's being a bad patient."

He gurgled and hummed, making Annie think he was trying to say Mom.

"Yes she is."

He flipped over onto his belly and crawled over to his sister, pulling himself into her lap and latching onto her arm as he chewed and sucked to relieve his tender gums.

"Mom?"

Angela groaned quietly to herself.

"Yes I'm still alive."

She knew she would not be relaxing and so washed and pulled the stopper allowing the water to drain. She stood carefully and slowly and lifted the towel Annie had left on the edge, wrapping it around her torso she sat on the rim and turned slowly, placing her feet on the towel at her feet, as she stood up.

Angela looked at her tired reflection in the mirror and sighed, she decided she would not take any more meds no matter the pain of her foot. Drying and dressing in a pair of loose fitting sweats and long sleeved tee, she hung up her towel and hobbled out of the humid bathroom.

"Are you ok?"

She grinned at her daughter's repeated question.

"I am fine Sweetie, stop worrying."

Annie moved over on the bed, allowing her Mom to sit down.

"Dad called he'd said he'd be home in about two hours, he was just finishing up some reports and then going to get my school work from Henrys."

Angela nodded, hoping that once he got home, Annie would relax a little, she was too young to be so concerned all the time.

"Ok, well how about we go downstairs and make some hot cocoas?"

Annie's eyes widened.

"I'll go, you stay here with Michael, I'll bring it up and I'll get your pills too."

Angela was about to protest but her daughter was gone, out the door and playing butler again.

* * *

That morning the Booths were up and out of the caravan park by eight AM, Molly had spent the morning telling her family how much she loved staying in a house on wheels and that if they ever picked another house to live in, she wanted that.

They travelled along the Bruce High Way and headed North toward Crystal Creek at Paluma; one of two places Matt from the Jet boating had told them about. The roads were wide, two and half lanes on both sides and flanked by trees and dense bush.

Signs along the way told them to beware of kangaroos, koalas, wombats and cassowaries.

"What's a cassowary Mom?"

Brennan looked back slightly on instinct, aware that she wouldn't be able to see her son from her position.

"They're a bird, a large bird and can be quite dangerous I believe, chasing you if they feel threatened, charging and kicking if you get to too close, apparently they even go for cars if it's defending its territory."

Parker nodded.

"What do they look like?"

Brennan squinted remembering back to a dig she went on in New Guinea.

"Well if memory serves there a few different kinds of Cassowary but commonly they're slightly smaller than an ostrich with a shorter neck but the same body type. Their flightless but their plumage is very shiny black with a bright cobalt blue neck and face, reddish coloured eyes, a brown long beak and a brownish horn like dome on their heads called a casque, it's not hard like most people think, but actually soft and spongy."

Parker and Booth were listening with great interest while Molly was busy chatting to Patch about how he'd like to run through the trees.

"They also have three toes with extremely sharp claws on them the middle one is like a dagger that's about one hundred and twenty five millimetres long…"

"What's that in American Bones?"

She smiled.

"About five inches and since the cassowary sometimes kicks out to defend this is a part of the bird you want to avoid."

"Has anyone ever been killed by them?"

"I believe one boy died as a result of his injuries after he and his brother tried to club a bird to death."

Parker gasped.

"Why?"

"The report didn't say why, just that he hit it a couple of times, before it kicked him to the ground, punctured his neck and ran off, they're actually very shy birds and endangered as they often get hit by speeding cars."

As she spoke they passed by another sign that spoke of just that 'Speeding has killed Cassowaries' it showed a cartoonish picture of a car with its bonnet pushed in and cassowary falling backward.

The road slowly narrowed becoming single laned in both directions and although the road was still sealed it wasn't as smooth as it had been for the last forty minutes.

"Dad can we stop and take a picture of the sign like that one?"

Booth looked in the rear view mirror at the traffic behind them and saw only two cars.

"If it's safe Buddy."

Parker nodded in understanding pulling his note book out and writing a note to tell Annie about the cassowaries.

* * *

The road up to Paluma itself was dirt and very dusty, on one side of the track was thick green and brown bush it looked very dry and like it hadn't seen rain in a while, on the other side of the road was sugar cane. The top half of the plants were green and very alive the lower half however looked anything but, it was brown or various shades of yellow as it dried, each stalk was at least a metre tall.

They'd passed a few cane farms on the way, massive stretches of land with the bamboo like stalks that had been grown right up against the road itself, each tall leafy plant swaying with the breeze of each car as it zoomed past.

Slowly the car made its way up the mountain, winding around and around as the bush became rainforest. Dark green leaves from saplings, ferns, grasses and moss made up the majority of colour, occasionally broken up by dark browns of wet bark and leaf litter.

The temperature dropped as they climbed and Bones handed out chewy lollies to help with the pressure change in their ears.

"How much longer are we sitting in the car Daddy?"

Molly called from the back, she'd been relatively quiet since breakfast and could have been thought to be asleep, but as Booth looked in the rear view, he saw she was wide awake and in fact looking a little restless.

"Not long Princess and then we can go for a swim and big long walk."

Brennan smiled the order of activities would actually be walk, swim and another walk, but Molly didn't need to know that, all she needed was the magic 's' word.

"Whoa hey look out the window guys."

Booth slowed and came to a stop beside an actual cassowary digging in the forest scrub for berries.

"Wow."

Parker leaned over his sister and began clicking.

"Go…. Look the size of his feet."

Booth awed at the massiveness of the legs alone on the bird, he pitied anyone who may get kicked by the bird.

"Haha he's got leggies like Big Bird from Sesame Street."

Molly giggled and pointed to the bird outside her window, watching as it looked up at them and the car. Bones wondered if they were upsetting the creature and thought perhaps it best they continue on in case it charged the car.

"Booth?"

He looked over at her slightly elevated and concerned tone and nodded, they didn't need words, she silently conveyed her worries and he sought to ease them immediately.

"Ok say bye to the bird."

He put the four wheel drive into gear and they slowly rolled away so as not to startle the cassowary from its current wary, but calm position in the scrub.

A few sharp bends later they pulled into an open area where a few other off road vehicles were parked, it seemed safer than stopping the car on the side of the cliff they were driving up; he hated the thought of coming back to the truck after a swim and finding it had rolled off the side and was a wreck at the bottom of the mountain.

"Ok, shall we go check out this crystal creek?"

Matt had told them to take water and hats, he said no point taking a towel because the humidity in the rainforest wouldn't allow you to dry off and as you walked back you'd slowly dry as the forest thinned out a little.

They had a choice of Little Crystal creek which was actually the big one or Big Crystal creek which was the little one, Little Crystal was closer by some five kilometres and so that's the one they went with.

Putting on sunscreen and their hats, Brennan checked Molly's boots were on tight enough and they set off on the dirt trail to find their swimming hole.

* * *

They didn't have to walk far before hearing the first signs of water, Matt had warned them the river starts off slow though and to keep walking for a good fifteen minutes at a steady pace.

Having walked down thirty or so bush rock steps and a few tree root ones they currently they stood at the bottom of a concrete bridge that was possibly out of use now due to the rather unstable looking ground beneath the furthest support.

"It's quite beautiful."

Brennan commented with a smile at the water slowly tumbling over the rocky river bed. Small drops and narrow spaces, churned the water causing it to bubble and form white water giving the illusion it was running a lot faster than it actually was.

Booth placed his hand at the base of her neck and gave a gentle squeeze, his soft smile told her silently he thought she was more beautiful than any river and she blushed.

He chuckled at her reaction and took her hand as they dropped down a few more steps to where their kids were contemplating testing the boundaries.

"Come on you two, we still have further to walk."

Both of them turned and looked up to their farther who was pointing to the uneven trail to their right.

"Let's go and BE CAREFUL, I don't want any broken bones or twisted ankles."

Molly took her big brother's hand knowing he would help her on the big steps, just like he had been doing, she didn't even have to ask, he always helped her.

The path tucked in and out of dense tree groupings, forcing them to be bathed in warm light and then plunged back into cool dampness. High pitched bird calls from the foliage above them caught their attention, but not a bird could be seen.

Parker watched the path in front of him and his sister the steps weren't man made as such, he thought they looked more as if they'd developed over time and use.

"Careful Molly, watch out for the root."

He pointed with his free hand and held his sister's hand tighter with the other, as she stepped over it and down onto the rock below it.

"How much further?"

He turned to look at his parents.

"Not sure Pal, why you tired already?"

The twelve year old raised his brows.

"No I was just thinking about having to climb up all these steps on the way back."

Brennan laughed, she had thought of that also, mainly concerned about how Molly would fair.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, we've been walking about ten minutes now."

It wasn't long and they could hear water sloshing and tumbling again.

"Can you hear that Molly?"

She listened and smiled.

"Are we close to swimming now Parka?"

He chuckled.

"I dunno."

As they came into another clearing Parker grimaced.

"Umm nope don't think we're swimming in that one."

As they all stood at the edge of the rock wall cliff they watched an almost rampaging torrent wash over the rocks that formed the river.

"Can I go down there and take a picture please?"

Parker pointed to some flat rocks nestled amongst a protruding piece of forest floor. It was dry and Brennan assumed safe because of the fact.

"Yes but be careful walking down, Molly you stay here please."

The four year old grumbled, but obeyed and watched her big brother take each step slowly and methodically down onto the flat and out in front of the water. They all watched him crouch down and snap the shot, lining up another and then another, before walking back to his family.

* * *

Another ten minutes in and what felt like a lot deeper into the rainforest they reached what they believed Matt was talking about and he was right the water called to you, begging you to come in and wallow in the crystal clear depths.

Moss covered branches and vines hung out and down over the slippery rocks, three small waterfalls marked the entrance of the water hole. It was humid and sticky and the water looked cool and inviting there was no current and so Bones deemed it safer than the last two waterways they'd come across.

"Can we swim in this one Mommy?"

She pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her as if she were praying.

"Ha, yes we shall swim in here."

There was very little sunlight getting through the tall trees and the sky above them could barely be seen. Somewhere not too far away they could hear people laughing and splashing about, children squealing in delight and someone pretending to be Tarzan, but they were glad to have this little piece of the rain forest to themselves, at least for now.

"Ok let's get closer."

They walked down onto a large tree root which led them to a massive lichen covered boulder which they placed there discarded clothes and hats and sunglasses on, Parker took his camera with him, wanting to get at least one shot of the waterfalls splashing into the pond.

The water was cool and felt so light against their skin, it was as if they were sinking into a cloud, it smelled like rain on a tar road after a hot day and they all inhaled the scent feeling sleepy and relaxed.

"Wow… I could get used to this."

Brennan smiled at her fiancé and nodded.

"Do think if we stayed right here and let our passports expire they'd find us?"

She rolled her eyes at his joke and sunk down submerging her shoulders and letting any worries lurking within her float away.

Parker and Molly had an absolute ball playing in the water, it was so clear they could see the rocks and small plants growing at the bottom, Molly even placed her whole face in the water to blow bubbles without hesitation.

Booth marvelled at the fact Bones wasn't wearing her sun shirt and instead was happily and comfortably floating about in her bikini top and board shorts. Slowly walking up behind her he smiled at the way she simply lay in the water as if it were cradling her, she was perfectly balanced and weighted, floating like a starfish on the surface.

He cupped the back of her head firmly alerting her to his presence and smiled down from above her head as her eyes opened she smiled up at him.

"Hey Beautiful."

She stayed calmly on her back, closing her eyes again as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead upside down and then her nose and finally her lips.

"I love you."

She heard his soft words reach her ears despite their being under water and responded with a smile and a firm 'I love you too'.

He knew they would have to go soon, but he couldn't see the harm in just a while longer, his kids were working off their energy and having fun, his fiancée was at peace and he was so content he never wanted to leave.

"Dad!"

Booth looked over from where he was still standing at Bone's head as she floated in front of him.

"Yeah Buddy."

"There's no fish in here, shouldn't there be fish?"

Booth smiled.

"Maybe they're upstream or maybe they're hiding while we're in here?"

Parker nodded both scenarios making sense.

"Is Mom asleep?"

He dropped his voice as he took in her still form.

"No, she's just relaxing."

Parker smiled.

"You should take a photo Dad; you'll need proof to remind yourself you witnessed her relaxing."

Booth laughed as Bones sat up and splashed water at her son. It was true, it wasn't often she truly relaxed and even their kids had noticed.

"I'm not that bad."

She splashed again making the twelve year old laugh manically and put his hands up in front of his face.

"Haha Mom!"

He jumped off the rock ledge he was on and swum over to her, splashing back but with half the vigour she was using.

"Take it back."

Booth laughed at them playing and looked across to his daughter who was standing and smiling at them from the shallows, he walked over to the ledge Parker had been on and squatted down before holding his arms out to her.

Molly saw her father waiting for her and smiled, she hurriedly but carefully pushed through the water and into his arms.

"Come on let's go splash too."

Molly nodded and held onto his neck as they moved down into the deeper water again.

"Take it back Parker."

He laughed as she wrestled with him, dunking him under and splashing him when surfaced.

"No! It's the truth; even you said you can't just do nothing."

He splashed her again keeping the game alive.

"I've gotten better; we've spent lots of time doing nothing on this vacation."

She dunked him again, letting go instantly so he could resurface the moment he was ready.

She blinked the water from her lashes as he jumped up with a splash.

"But we spent more time doing stuff!"

"Oh were you unhappy at some point with the stuff we were doing?"

He smiled as he swam in a slow circle around her, watching her turn on the spot.

Booth and Molly; unnoticed had gotten quite close to both of them and suddenly Booth screamed 'WATER FIGHT!' and it was on, water splashed in every direction, laughter and squeals of excitement erupted out of three of the Booth family, while the fourth stuck to manly chuckling on the outside and high pitched girlish squeals on the inside, causing his inner monologue to question if this was really how ex rangers and current FBI Agents should be acting, to which the same inner monologue, who sounded a lot like Bones, provided 'yes, when playing with one's family, especially when children are involved it is best lower your guard and act as they do'.

Molly buried her little face into her father's neck, her hands pinching his skin gently as she clung to him while giggling.

"You right Princess?"

He felt her nod against his shoulder and smiled at her feet kicking at the water to break the surface tension and cause the water to splash up as she joined in the game.

Once they were all thoroughly soaked from head to toe, Booth called a truce and decided it was time to get out and make their way back to the car, for the second part of their journey.

They shook their wet feet and sat on the large boulder currently holding their belongings as they allowed their feet to air dry before pulling on their socks and hikers again and beginning their trip make up the incline and through the rainforest.

* * *

"Ugh… I think I need another swim."

Bones shook her sweat covered arms as Booth handed everyone their towels from the boot.

"Ok."

He draped Molly's towel over her head and rubbed gently to dry her hair and making her giggle.

"Daddy you're making my head all wobba-leee."

He ruffled her hair on purpose making her voice shake.

"Mo….mmm…mmeee!"

He grinned as she reached out blindly from under the towel and Bones took her little hands.

"Oh Baby."

Booth removed the towel from his muss haired little Princess and watched her press in against her mother.

Bones sat her daughter on the step of the boot and rummaged through her beach bag for the hair conditioner before combing out her and daughter's hair.

Parker changed into a dry shirt and moved around to the four wheel drive cabin to change out of his wet boardies and speedos beneath.

"I'm gonna change in here stay back there please."

Booth smiled and watched his son duck done, it was strange to see his son being modest about being naked, a year and half ago he wouldn't have cared at all.

"Righto Pal."

Bones changed Molly in the boot while Booth held a towel up to block their daughter from view of prying eyes, once the kids were done they were told to sit in their seats while their parents got changed also, neither wanting to sit in the car for an undetermined amount of time in damp clothing.

"Need any help Bones?"

He smiled and winked playfully as he watched her pull her bikini top through the sleeves of her shirt.

"I think I'll cope thank you Booth."

He chuckled as she smiled at him not missing his meaning at all.

"That's too bad; you know I'm a great helper."

Brennan nodded and flicked the top at him.

"Well then here, help me by putting this away."

He grumbled.

"Not the type of help I had in mind Bones."

She giggled as he stuffed it in the plastic bag with their other wet items.

"Oh I know exactly what type of help you wanted to give and chances are it would have us going nowhere fast."

He chuckled.

"True… but it would have been fun."

She pushed his shoulder and smiled as she slid down onto the dirt ground, before tip toeing up to kiss his lips softly.

"I don't doubt it for a second, but…"

She kissed him again.

"We have to go."

And again.

"And your type of fun requires a little time."

He chuckled as she kissed him again and then skipped around to the passenger side of the car.

"Spoil sport."

He mumbled as he shut the boot with a grin and walked around to the driver's side, he really hoped tonight's hotel would offer them a little privacy from the minors.

Starting the ignition they were off again, making their way back down the Paluma Mountain and out of the forest with fond memories of Crystal Creek.

* * *

**Ok next up… Paronella Park, you won't believe it unless you see it, think Mayan ruins meets rainforest and a water feature happy designer . Please review.**


	252. Chapter 252

**OK, JUST WANT TO MAKE CLEAR…. This fic has ALWAYS been my fic, it's NEVER changed writers, I began it over a year and half ago and I'll finish it, never has anyone else owned this story, it was mine from the time the first chapter was posted, it's never been co-authored and never will be.**

**Disclaimer – I don't make a profit **

**A/N – Question- what makes a story good enough to alert and favorite and follow and so on, but not review? Can someone answer this?I'm not complaining just curious.  
**

**On the road again *sings tune in head*.**

* * *

Hodgins was home by six thirty and smiled as he entered the house, he was going to suggest they order pizza, but it seemed someone was already cooking up a storm.

"I'm home!"

He called closing the door behind himself and locking it with a sigh of relief.

"DAD!"

He was thrilled at the sound of his daughter's excited call.

"Hey Kiddo, how was today?"

Annie shrugged.

"It was ok; I think Mom is kinda sick of me though."

He frowned slightly and hugged her close.

"I doubt that."

Annie shrugged again.

"I was pretty annoying."

Hodgins laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You could never be that annoying, where is she anyway? In the kitchen cooking?"

Annie shook her head.

"No upstairs with Michael."

"Who's cooking dinner?"

Annie smiled.

"Me, I made chicken alfredo."

Hodgins smiled and raised his brows.

"Wow… sounds good, have I got time for a shower?"

Annie nodded as they both walked into the kitchen to check out the food.

"Yep, it's just thickening."

"Ok, well let's go see your Mom."

Annie bit her lip and hesitated.

"Maybe I'll stay down here a while?"

Frowning he scooped his daughter up with a yelp and threw her over his shoulder, walking straight up the stairs as she giggled and squirmed.

"Nonsense, we'll go together."

He held her ankles in one hand and her waist with other, not wanting her to fall as he took the stairs one at a time.

* * *

While in the car the family were able to cool down again, with the air conditioning blasting they quickly got back to normal body temperature and then below.

The bush began to thin out and was replaced with large trees with lots of green foliage and nets over them.

"Hey whatta you reckon they are?"

Brennan looked out the window, it was hard to tell from their distance and the fact they were moving didn't help either.

"I'm not sure Parks, perhaps if we keep an eye out for signs we'll find out."

"Oh look at this guys, should we stop?"

Booth indicated out the window to the giant mango and suddenly Bones realised they were indeed mango trees in fruit.

"Cool that's huge, what is that place?"

Booth looked at the sign and smiled.

"Well 'Frosty Mango' what do you think it might be?"

The twelve year old grinned.

"Well I'm hoping its ice cream."

Booth indicated and pulled into the large semi-circular driveway with the weatherboard house style shop set back from the road.

"Horsey!"

Molly squealed in delight at the small Shetland pony standing under some palms.

"Oh yeah Princess, let's get ice cream and then see the horse ok."

She looked at the chestnut and white coloured horse and nodded in agreement, knowing that protesting would get her nowhere.

"Ok Daddy."

Walking up the drive after parking in the small car spaces they smiled at the smell of fresh fruit, up the step and there were tables of mangoes, pineapples, bananas, passionfruit and netted bags of walnuts and macadamias still in their shells, it was all for sale and a sign told of the fact it was grown right here on Frosty Mango farm.

"Smells divine, I can really smell those mangoes, wow!"

Booth smiled at his fiancée.

"You wanna get some when we leave?"

She shrugged and wrinkled her nose.

"Nah I'll be fine."

He smiled.

"You sure Bones they're cheap and we can eat them later?"

She shrugged.

"Ok if you want."

Booth nodded, walking over he grabbed four bright orange mangoes they really did smell amazing.

They stepped up into the shop itself and smiled at the rows of ice creams and dairy free sorbets, all of it made with real fruit and nuts.

In the cabinets lining the walls there were countless maps and tourist guides, jarred jams to buy, chillied chocolate, dried fruit, bumper stickers, post cards and more.

"Alright let's pick."

Brennan suggested they each get a dairy free sorbet, since they'd be in the car for at least two hours before their next stop. One banana, one passionfruit, one pineapple and one mango sorbet cone later they were all sitting outside at a table happily licking away at their treats.

"Wow it actually tastes like I'm eating a mango but really cold."

Parker smiled as he took another swipe of his sorbet with his tongue.

"What about yours Baby, does it taste like a real banana?"

Molly nodded, licking her lips free of the pale yellow ball atop her cone.

Booth tilted his own passionfruit cone toward his fiancée's lips.

"Want to try?"

She smiled and leaned forward taking a dainty bite of the soft treat, before offering her own to him.

"Thanks Bones."

It was warm even undercover the air so humid it felt as if despite the roof over them they could still feel the sun beating down on them. There was a light breeze but it was hot wind and did nothing to cool the air, so they relied on their frozen sorbet to help make them a little more comfortable.

"Mommy I'm all sticky."

Molly her hands up and smiled, she'd finished her treat and was now glistening with the remnants of its presence.

"Well just let me finish mine and we'll find a bathroom to wash up in ok?"

Molly nodded holding her sticky little fingers away from her clothes and the furniture until her mother was ready.

* * *

"Look he's wearing a hat."

They all smiled at the pony who was indeed wearing a tennis styled hat with the 'frosty mango' logo on it.

Parker approached a small plaque to the left and read it to himself.

"Hey his name is Wonji that's a weird name."

Molly smiled as her father held up to feed the pony a plain waffle cone from the shop, while Parker continued to read the sign.

"Now remember hold your hand out flat Baby and don't pull away."

Molly nodded as she held the cone on her palm and reached out over the fence line.

Wonji walked over with a slight trot and his head tilted to side as he got closer, silently sussing out the new comers to his patch of land.

"Nice and steady Princess."

Molly giggled as the cone was taken and Wonji's whiskers tickled at her hand.

Brennan walked over to Parker with a smile and stood behind him reading over his shoulder.

"Does it say who or what he was named after?"

"Nope, just that he's five years old and was a rescue after a storm and that he's been here ever since."

Parker smiled and leaned back as his Mum placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed slightly. He tilted his head back and smiled as she looked down into his brown orbs, her lips curved upwards as she bent to kiss his forehead.

"Love you."

He went from a soft smile to beaming.

"I love you too Mom."

They stayed with Wonji a little longer until another family walked over to keep the horse company and then while Bones took Molly to wash her hands again Booth and Parker used the men's room before having to settle in the car again.

* * *

Hodgins helped his daughter with the cleaning up in the kitchen, telling her he'd do it on his own so she could start her school work, but she'd insisted on helping him, claiming that she'd made the mess, she should help clean it up.

Angela had spent dinner praising Annie to Hodgins, enjoying the smile on her daughter's face as she listened to her mother's doting words.

The twelve year old wasn't nearly as worried now about upsetting her mother throughout the day with her over zealousness and looming bedside manner.

With the kitchen back in order, Hodgins then ordered his daughter to shower and start her studies if that's what she wanted, if not she was welcome in the master bedroom to watch TV with them before turning in for the night.

She smiled at the offer, but decided homework was what she needed to do and promised she'd come in to say goodnight later. Hodgins hadn't really expected anything different from his studious daughter and smiled as she hugged him before watching her take-off up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

As they drove along the fields they passed by, went from sugar cane to banana farms, with large red bags hanging from the trees, Brennan informed them that bags stopped animals eating the fruit within and also protected the ripening bunches from the elements so they didn't dry out.

Booth slowed as much as he could while keeping to the limit and with cars behind him so his son could take a picture out the open window, though they all knew it wouldn't be clear.

They took the turn off to Paronella Park, dirt road and a large wooden archway told them of their arrival at their destination. Booth parked once again; the last time before reaching their motel later this afternoon. Tall trees, gums, palms and bushes melded together to make a thick and moist rainforest on the side of a hill.

Brennan took Molly's hand as she sidled up beside her mother and slipped it into her palm, Bones smiled, nothing made her happier than knowing her children wanted to be close to her.

They walked in through the wooden gated area and inhaled deeply as the air was suddenly thinner and fresh.

The sounds of birds all around them whistled and called, some of them quite close; others were at a distance but echoed through the dense flora. Brennan looked around and smiled this rainforest looked different to the one they'd walked through at Paluma but she couldn't pick why, perhaps it was that this one was wetter, cooler, maybe because it wasn't so humid but even the plants looked different, they were greener and shinier whereas Paluma was somewhat drier as it crunched underfoot, Paronella squelched, nonetheless it was going to be another experience.

The ground went from red dusty dirt and wet leaves to red dust covered stone and wet leaves, some areas being a little slippery and making them tread carefully.

"This a nice place Mommy."

The four year old stated looking up hopeful her mother would agree.

"It is isn't it Baby."

Molly nodded and went back to walking along watching as her big brother snapped photo after photo.

The path widened and they heard water running at a trickle, trunks of trees got darker as they became moister than the beginning of their walk. The shrubs that they'd seen grew taller further in and were larger, leaves easily doubling in size.

"Hey would you look at that."

Booth spoke with a smile at the scene before them. Moss covered ground and stone architecture stood before them. Stone fencing and barricades bordered fountains, topped with stone planters that had aged and worn well by the looks of it.

"It looks like old Mayan ruins but the designs are more recent than those historical sights."

Booth smiled at her musing out loud, but probably more to herself than any of them. As they got closer the hard stone ground felt like carpet under them, with a sponge like quality that was also a little slippery and caused Booth to take his daughter's other hand.

"Parker just slow down Pal."

He turned and nodded, understanding his father's concern for his safety, before looking back to the ruins.

The building like structure in front of them was sort of temple like in the twelve year olds opinion. A rectangular front with an arch in the centre, it had two square cut outs on the either side that were no doubt windows, there was no glass of course but wooden decorative pieces had been placed to act as half screens in the windows and were painted green.

"Is this from the Jungle Book Daddy, it looks like where Baloo lives."

Booth smiled, he could see the similarities despite being in a different country entirely.

On top of the bottom structure was a second smaller structure, sitting in the centre of the first, there was a stone fence around the perimeter and it too was covered in moss. Steps ran up either side of the temple, leading to who knows where as they couldn't see the top before it disappeared into the trees.

"Can we go up there? Please?"

Both adults looked about, there were no signs prohibiting them from exploring so they walked around and over to the grey and green staircase to somewhere.

* * *

After a climb of seventy two stairs there was a platform in which you could either continue up the staircase or walk out into what looked like a garden oasis.

"Let's take a break from the stairs huh, see what's over here?"

Booth suggested almost pleading after carrying Molly just over half way.

Brennan smiled and nodded as she watched her fiancé lift their daughter from his shoulders and place her down on the ground again.

"I think that's a great idea Booth."

She smiled at the sound of rushing water and knew that somewhere close by they'd find a water fall. As they walked through the narrow pathways and tracks they spotted statues in the gardens made of stone or wood, there were carvings in the tree trunks; symbols of ancient runes and totem poles with different animals and masks cut into the wood.

The ground became grassy and very green extremely quickly and the narrowness of the walking trail opened up to a beautiful garden with a large waterfall draining into a crystal clear pond. Ferns, cycads, bromeliads and wild rosemary grew in such a way that could only prove they were in a carefully maintained section of the park, making Booth wonder who the poor guy was that had to somehow get a mower up here and take away the clippings, there didn't seem to be any other way up here but the stairs they'd just taken.

"Wow!"

Parker awed as he and Molly walked quickly toward the water.

"Don't get too close you two!"

Brennan called after them; she knew that although the surface of the water looked very calm, with a larger waterfall as this one was, she didn't doubt there would be a strong undercurrent that could easily drag her kids away.

"We won't!"

Parker called back but didn't turn.

Booth took Bone's hand and smiled at the warmth, usually her hands were cool to the touch in a comforting way and wondered if it was the workout going up the steps that had changed her temperature.

"You're a bit warm there Bones."

She smiled.

"Yes, as are you."

She squeezed his hand and looked back to the view.

"It would make a lovely background for a family photo wouldn't it?"

He grinned.

"Well let's see if we can find something to rest Parker's camera on and set it to timer."

She nodded as they headed a little closer to where the kids were exploring as Parker snapped shots of the other statues and carvings.

* * *

Back up the steps again they stopped at step sixty seven and awed at another waterfall, it wasn't particularly big or a long drop down, but it was tranquil and they half expected to see wild gorilla or tiger in the distance.

"Dad can you take the picture, I'm not tall enough to get a clear shot past all the trees and down to the water, please."

Booth took the camera and lined up what he thought he would make a nice photo.

"Make sure you soften the shot with the green from the trees Dad and try to get the blue from the sky it will show how white the water is and don't forg…"

Booth looked down and his son and raised his brows.

"I got it Pal."

Parker smiled with a guilty expression and nodded.

"K… sorry Dad I ju…"

Booth chuckled and shook his head as his son looked up at him.

"Right… shutting up now."

Bones smiled and ruffled her son's hair affectionately as despite his surrendering to his father's capabilities, was still watching him like a hawk.

Molly leaned through and over the stone side barriers that were there to act as hand rails.

"Molly."

Brennan grabbed her daughter quickly by the back of her shirt and tugged.

"Stand up properly please."

The four year old looked up.

"I was ju…"

Brennan shook her head.

"No you were doing something you've never been allowed to do, what is that please?"

Molly tilted her head and sighed.

"I am not allowed to go over the edge of the fences."

Brennan nodded.

"That's right why?"

Thinking about her answer a moment Molly took a breath and spoke.

"Because it's dane-dress and I might get sore and hurt and then you and Daddy will be sad."

Brennan nodded again.

"Correct."

Molly looked up with her sincere bright blues staring into her mothers.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"You are forgiven but please don't forget again or I will not be pleased."

Molly nodded, watching as her father handed back her brother's camera, she slipped her hand into each of her parents and together the four of them continued up the stairs.

Another eighty two steps and they reach the top; Kauri Avenue, was a sight.

"Wow it looks like… a dream."

"Daddy is this heaven?"

They stood looking at the perfectly straight path in front of them; compacted dirt lead the way ahead on either side of the path was a single row of Kauri pine tree trunks, forming great pillars reaching heavenward. The sun shone down in a yellow glow as if the light was being filtered through gold stained glass. Small trees and foliage anchored bark and dirt to the base of each kauri.

"These are the same trees that had the deadly cones right Mom?"

Parker questioned not seeing a single cone or seed on the ground.

"Yes, I believe so they share the same name so I presume they're the same."

"I wonder why they haven't got signs around to warn people or why there's none of the cones."

Brennan shrugged.

"I'm not sure Parker, perhaps these ones don't do that, or maybe they're too young to bear fruit."

What they couldn't see due to the height of the trees were green nets strung up under the foliage to catch any falling cones, at the end of each fruiting season the nets were released and the cones collected, some were used to cultivate new trees others were destroyed.

The temperature had changed also as they walked up the steps and not just due to them all getting a work out; the air had become thicker and harder to breath in, almost as if they were trying to breath under water again.

"It's beautiful but I don't think we'll walk any further."

Booth spoke in a tone that showed his words to be a statement and not a question or something up for discussion. He smiled as he felt the hand of his fiancée at his elbow, silently supporting him in his decision.

They stayed for a while longer if only to catch their breath before beginning the long journey back to the car.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent driving in the car to Cairns. Brennan sat with her hand resting gently against her fiancés thigh as two kids slept soundly in the back seat.

"So back home the day after tomorrow?"

Bones nodded hearing the small tone of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, well we leave Queensland a day after tomorrow anyway; it will take a day to travel back though we will technically gain a day by the time we land."

Booth shook his head, understanding that Australia was a day in front of the States but still finding it difficult to wrap his head around the concept of repeating a day over.

"Yeah… I got it Bones thanks."

She smiled at his voice, if he were one of his beloved cartoons she could picture his eyes would be spinning around in alternate circles showing his confusion.

Booth reached forward as they drove into the city of Cairns and turned the volume up on the navigator, so far since leaving Paronella Park they had been driving on a double laned high way in a straight direction without a single turn off besides dirt roads into farming properties, a few petrol stations and the odd convenience store, meaning muting 'little miss know it all' was possible, but as they approached a turn off Booth knew he could use her help despite how much he loathed her tone.

He shivered slightly as Bones fingers curled against his short covered thigh, she always had a strong effect on him, but he was currently craving her; like breathing she was a need for him and the fact they hadn't had quality alone time since basically leaving DC, he was getting desperate.

"You know when we get back to Washington, back to our home and back to OUR room…"

She looked across and blushed; she knew what he was getting at and secretly thrilled at the idea.

"What Booth?"

She pretended to be clueless.

"Well… let's just say you won't be leaving any time soon, I have plans for you and us and it includes a whole lotta nakedness…"

He glanced over and smiled.

"No matter how much you complain, all chores are gonna have to wait until I'm done with you."

She nodded thinking about the fun that would be awaiting her.

"And who's to say I'm going to protest?"

Booth groaned at the thought of her being a more than willing participant.

"Jeez… Bones…"

She smiled and squeezed his leg, drawing little circles as she slowly teased his inner thigh.

"Enough or we're gonna have an accident."

Not wanting to distract him too much especially with their precious cargo, she lay her palm flat against him once more and nodded, turning to watch the road ahead as the clock flicked over to four thirty three PM.

* * *

**End for this one, getting close now, few more chapters and home, please review.**

**P.S if you want answers to questions, log in or PM me, I can't answer questions if I have no way to contact you, if you don't receive an answer check your PM status, perhaps it's turned off because I ALWAYS respond where possible.**


	253. Chapter 253

**Disclaimer – Can you believe it 253…**

**A/N – we're really getting close to the end of the trip now they have two days left in Australia then back to DC woo hoo!**

* * *

Hodgins smiled as the credits rolled on TV, he and Angela had watched the old movie 'Batteries not Included' both of them remembering it from their childhood.

"Are you comfortable Ange, need any pills or anything?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'm fine; I am going to brush my teeth though."

Hodgins grimaced.

"Whoa ok just hold on, why don't I get your tooth brush and the paste and a small bas…"

"Jack… I'm fine, I've been going into the bathroom on my own to pee all day… they're just stitches."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and mumbled.

"Granted they could be in a better position, stupid foot muscles."

She stood up, before her husband rushed around to her side.

"Are you su…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He noted her tone and nodded.

"Ok well… I'm going to check on Annie, she said she was going to come in and say goodnight when she finishes her homework, but it's getting late."

Angela nodded.

"Ok, can you remind her to take the apron and table cloth to school tomorrow, she has cooking class."

He nodded and walked out of the room, he noted instantly his daughter's room was still aglow the ceiling light illuminating not only her room but the hall way too.

Knocking he smiled as she looked up with a yawn.

"Hey Kiddo, don't you think you've done enough tonight?"

She looked to the essay she'd written, it wasn't due till next week, but she had wanted to get it out of the way.

"Yup, just one more paragraph? Please?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm going down to lock up and turn the lights out, when I get back bed, ok?"

She smiled.

"Ok."

He walked out leaving her scrawling her paragraph down as quickly as she could.

Annie smiled as she finished her work, it was amazing to her that less than a year ago, she would be huddled in a corner either waiting for a beating about now or potentially recovering from one.

No one would have even considered coming into her room to check and make sure she was ok, much less come in to ensure she went to bed to get the requisite hours beauty sleep she needed for her age, it was amazing how things changed.

She closed her book and packed away her pens and stationary into her school bag, along with text books and her notes, closing her bag she hurried into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, flossing just like the dentist showed her.

She applied moisturizer and used the toilet before washing her hands and brushing hair, as she heard her father walking around down stairs.

* * *

Brennan had upped the ante a little for the last couple of days and splurged on the hotel room in Cairns. She knew that after sticking with Booth's wish to not go completely extravagant for the trip, he would be fine with a little luxury before they returned to the States.

Booth chuckled as he rolled up the drive of the Cairns Hilton Hotel.

"You had to go big didn't you?"

He smiled at his fiancée and patted her knee affectionately.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know we have our own room."

She smiled knowingly and winked, seeing that he caught her meaning and was suddenly very eager to get inside.

"Well I guess a little over spending won't hurt."

She nodded as he turned the ignition off and the valet walked around to the driver's side.

"Good afternoon Sir, Ma'am, have you made a reservation?"

Brennan nodded as she got out.

"Yes."

The valet nodded.

"Very good Ma'am, if you go up to the check in, I'll park your vehicle and someone will bring your bags up."

Booth handed the keys over and pointed to the sleeping kids in the back.

"Just give us a second to wake them."

The young man smiled and nodded.

"Of course Sir."

Booth opened the door that had his daughter leaning against it, her little cheek pressed to the glass window and her damp hair clinging to her forehead. He slowly reached in and cupped her face gently, righting it as Bones opened the other door and shook Parker softly as she called his name.

* * *

The suite was beautiful, soft carpet, fresh flowers and fruit, large soft towels and bath robes. Two bedrooms and a main living area made up the suite the second room, which Parker and Molly would be sharing; had two king single beds with a partition separating them down the middle. The main living area held a TV, sound system and mini bar stocked with water, juice, tea and coffee, milk, sweet and savory biscuits plus a variety of chocolates and muesli slices.

The kids were wide awake again and while Parker set up the computer, Molly released Patchy from her bag.

"Come on Patchy, you can come out now."

She pulled him out and sat him up on her bed with her night time story book.

"Did you have a good sleep puppy?"

She smiled as he barked his accent to her and her alone.

"Good, now you stay there so I can go to the toilet k?"

She stood up after waggling her finger at the stuffed toy and hurried off to the bathroom.

Parker looked up at the sound of the bathroom door closing and smiled, he looked to the toy on the bed and grinned, glancing back to where the computer was trying to find a wireless connection he got up and grabbed Patchy.

"Come on dog."

He placed the stuffed animal by the bathroom door and smiled as he squatted down and used his fingers to make a scratching noise against the wood.

Molly frowned from where she was currently attending to the call of nature.

"Who's that?"

No answer, she wrinkled her nose thinking whoever was at the door was rude for not responding and yet the noise came again.

"I'm going toilet, just wait please."

She yelled out and Parker smiled at her exasperated tone; he scratched again and listened to her growl through the door, as the toilet flushed he raced back to his chair and left Patchy by the door.

Molly washed her hands, dried them and moved to open the door with a furrowed brow.

"Wha…"

She stepped closer and then saw her puppy on the ground.

"Pa… Patchy was you scratching the door?"

She picked him up and hugged him, stepping out she looked to her brother as he was clicking away on the computer.

"Parka did you see Patchy scratching the door."

He looked up and shrugged.

"Yeah I told him to wait on the bed, but I think he missed you."

The twelve year old grinned at sister's proud expression; the idea that her toy had missed her made her obviously happy.

Booth smiled as he walked into the ensuite where his fiancée was showering. He could easily make out her silhouette behind the fogged glass screen and as always was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She had expressed her desire to wash her hair properly, meaning she would be using a coconut and honey suckle treatment, taking her longer than her usual five minutes.

"Bones? What do you feel like for dinner?"

They hadn't eaten a lot today and so she could justify something worthy of a proper dinner meal rather than something light.

"Umm not sure, what do you want?"

He smiled.

"I dunno Bones that's why I'm asking you, I thought you'd have some brilliant plan."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and poked her head out from behind the screen.

"No."

Her answer was sweet, simple and full of play. He took her bright blue eyes standing out in contrast to the white foam piled atop her head.

"It's a good look Bones, it suits you."

She tilted her head and raised her brows.

"Really?"

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her pouty lips.

"Yup..."

He kept his voice as sincere as possible but knew she wasn't taking him seriously.

"I think you look adorable."

Blushing she ducked her head and looked to the tiled floor as if it was suddenly very interesting.

"Hey Bones?"

She looked up, her cheeks still flushed.

"Want me to wash your back?"

Giggling she ducked back into the shower recess without giving him an answer, she knew he'd ask again and when he did, she'd give him the answer he seeked.

* * *

Hodgins had sent Annie in to say goodnight to her Mom, she had laughed at the huge hug she received and told her Mom she hoped she felt better in the morning.

Hodgins had followed Annica back into her room, not wanting to forgo their nightly routine, simply because one of them was bed bound; or supposed to be for the day.

"Your Mom told me to remind you not to forget your ap…"

"My apron and the table cloth, I already packed it, thanks Dad."

He nodded and chuckled, she was nothing if not organized.

"Ok… well I'll see you in the morning."

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you Kiddo, sweet dreams."

"Love you too Dad."

She snuggled down as he switched the light out and closed the door too. Sighing she rolled over set her music box and dozed off thinking about the fact that Parker would be back next week.

* * *

The family decided to go for a walk along the Esplanade; a beach side path, much like the one in Townsville, but with more shops and bars, hotels and clubs on the other side rather than a mix of eateries and apartments that Townsville had.

They perused a few of the tourist shops, not seeing anything they didn't already have or need, though Parker found the taxidermied cane toads to be interesting if not a little gross. He pointed them out to his father who walked over to inspect the reptiles for which most of Australia viewed as pests. They had been posed in certain positions, one standing on its hind legs with its front legs wrapped around a beer can, another was positioned leaning on a clock face, cane toad leather coin purses, wallets and even a bow tie with the head as the centre piece, which Booth thought to be quite disgusting, were all on display.

Brennan was revolted and so walked out, cringing as she noted the kangaroo paw back scratchers on her way out. She understood that cane toads were a pest, their toxic secretions made them a danger to all wildlife and domestic pets, she also had read the toads got very large and ate anything from other native frogs, birds, lizards, snakes and with their rapid ability to breed and spread across the country, action was being taken and it wasn't always humane and that's what she couldn't condone.

Toads had been introduced to help stop the spread of a cane beetle that was destroying cane crops across Queensland, now because of bad management and not enough research the toad was seen as the enemy and was copping a beating; literally.

Parker watched his Mum duck her head and leave the store, he walked over to his Dad and tapped his elbow.

"Dad let's go, I think Mom's upset."

Booth looked behind him from where he'd been scrutinizing the cane toad leg key ring, claws still attached; he frowned.

"Where is she?"

Parker pointed to the door.

"I think she left."

Booth gathered both kids and they all left the empty shop.

"Hey Bones…"

He sidled up beside her, his arm around her waist as he tucked her into his body.

"You ok?"

She looked up at him.

"Fine…"

She looked down to her feet and then back up at him when he didn't prod at her like usual. Despite his silence, he was waiting for her to continue.

"You weren't thinking of buying any of that stuff were you?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"Uh no, didn't even cross my mind, in fact I was actually questioning how anyone could buy it, did you see the bow tie, yuk."

She nodded at ease with the fact they seemed to be on the same page.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

Brennan placed her hand behind her daughter's head as she stood by her side.

"Ok Baby, well how about we walk back to the room and get some dinner?"

Three heads bounced in the affirmative at her suggestion and so they set off, back the way they'd come.

Booth and Bones had decided they would use room service tonight and have a lazy evening inside after the long day driving.

* * *

The kids had showered earlier and so by the time room service had been brought up they were in their pajamas and waiting for the food that they'd ordered.

A range of food had been brought up for the family to share and they sat at the small dining table to consume it. Booth allowed his family to fill their stomachs and half way through the meal he broached the usual question.

"So how was everyone's day, any worries?"

Brennan smiled; she loved the way he used their time eating to find out how his family was feeling. She knew as time went on and the kids got older it would be hard to pin them down every day; metaphorically and find out how life was treating them, doing it this way allowed them to address any concerns as a family.

She liked that they were able to bond this way, it felt natural and not forced at all, like some families.

Bones remembered back when she was seventeen and staying with the Lowpers as a foster child that family time always ended in a screaming match between the parents and their two biological children. The father would ask about his daughter's day while she was trying to watch TV or he'd question his son while he was playing a computer game, neither kid appreciated the interruption and so bonding was never a success.

She watched as her kids happily talked about what their favourite part of the day was and what they would miss most about Australia.

"I'm gonna miss it all, but I'm missing Annie too and Jas and triple D's and I sort of miss school but not really coz I'm learning heaps on vacation."

Booth nodded and looked to Molly who was waiting patiently to speak again.

"I like all the swimming, it's too cold to swim at our real home, can we get fishes like Nemo for the swimming pool and drown a boat to look at under the water, please?"

Her family laughed and she tilted her head not understanding what was so funny.

"I'm not sure a boat would fit in the swimming pool Princess."

Molly looked to her father and frowned.

"Just a little boat Daddy, not a big one, you can do it."

Brennan smiled at Booth's grin, hearing his daughter believe so wholeheartedly in him was always a point of pride for Booth.

"Haha we'll talk about it when we get home huh?"

Molly grinned and nodded, not realising her father was hoping she'd forget all about drowning the boat.

"Ok."

Booth looked to Bones and smiled.

"What about you Bones, what's been your favourite part of the trip?"

She finished her bite and relaxed her fork back to her plate.

"Well I've enjoyed the entire trip, being with my family has made me want for our next adventure, but as far as a specific experience, I would have to say swimming with the dolphins at Barnacle Bay will always be right up there at the top of my list."

Booth grinned reminding himself to ask her later what else was on that list too.

"And Booth… what about you?"

He chuckled chewing the gnocchi in his mouth and swallowing before answering.

"Well… I guess if I had to choose… and only if I really had too…"

Parker rolled his eyes at his father's procrastination.

"Dad!"

He whined.

"Ok fine…. Hands down for me… favourite thing this vacation…JET BOATING Vrrrrrrr!"

He dropped his fork with a clatter to the plate, put his hand out in front of him in a fist and powered up as if raising the lever on a boat accelerator. Molly and Parker laughed at their father's behaviour, while Brennan smiled at being reminded of her own father's trial and Booth telling her to put her brain in neutral and her heart into overdrive, he had made the same silly noise then too and her reaction was the same; a smile and a light giggle at his antics.

* * *

"Ok goodnight Princess, sleep tight and may the angels keep you safe till morning light."

Molly snuggled down as her father kissed her cheek after her Mum.

"We love you Baby."

"Hmm I love you too Mommy and Daddy."

She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her for the night. Booth took his fiancée's hand and together they walked over to Parker who was putting the finishing touches on an assignment that would be due at school when he got back.

"Hey Buddy, how's the school stuff going?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Almost done."

Brennan smiled she was glad that even though they were on holidays, their son was still willing to get through his school work so he didn't fall behind, she knew most kids would not be bothered.

"I don't have to go to bed yet do I? Can I email Mom and Annie first?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah Pal, just keep it down so you don't wake your sister."

He nodded and looked to his parent's joined hands and smiled.

"Are you guys going to have a bath together?"

Parker had seen his parent's ensuite earlier and knew they loved to take baths together, he also knew it would be followed by other physical pursuits.

"No… but we are going to spend a little time together… is that ok?"

The twelve year grinned.

"Yup, can I have a bottle of juice from the fridge and chocolate bar? I saw Snickers in there before?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes you may, but please don't let Molly see you with it if she wakes, she does not need to be hyped up on sugar when she should be sleeping."

He nodded.

"Ok."

His parents stepped forward, his Mum bending to kiss his forehead.

"I love you Parks, goodnight if I don't see you later."

He knew his parent's wouldn't be back in for a long time; at least until he was asleep anyway.

"Night Mom, I love you too."

He hugged her tightly, nuzzling into her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Night Bud, sleep tight ok."

Parker nodded as his Mom pulled back and his Dad took her place in the hug.

"G'night Dad, love you."

"I love you too Pal."

Booth and Bones walked away, entering their own room and closing the door quietly, locking it discreetly despite knowing Parker knew exactly what they had planned; which Booth found just a little off putting.

Brennan squatted in front of the entertainment unit and fiddled with the tuner on the radio until she found some floaty jazz music to help set the mood, or in their case heighten it.

Although she loved being on holidays with her family she did miss time spent with Booth and Booth alone, his soft touches and gentle caresses, his doting words of affection and warm kisses, she had been missing the feel of his body covering hers while they made love in a bed; tonight was just what she needed; what they both needed if Booth's predatory gaze was anything to go by.

She stood up and watched as he walked directly over to her, she smiled as her eyes widened noticing his head tilt in manner that told her he was going to kiss her the moment he reached her; he didn't disappoint.

Booth held his hands up and cupped her cheeks gently, bringing her lips to his as he silently pleaded entry into her warm mouth. He smiled as she hummed her approval; it had been too long since he kissed her like this. Passion fuelled and dazed he slid his hands down her neck, shoulders, back, hips all the way down to her bottom where he lifted her with ease and groaned as her legs wrapped around his hips, her body flush with his.

"Oh… God I've missed this."

She smiled and raised her brows playfully.

"Kissing?"

Walking her over to the bed he dropped his mouth to her neck and suckled.

"Nope… having you wrapped around me; literally."

She tilted her head and moaned as he bit on a particularly sensitive area of her neck, before soothing it with his hot tongue.

"Hmm, me too Booth."

Pulling back slightly he smiled.

"You've missed been wrapped around me?"

She blushed as she ground her centre into his groin, feeling his excitement.

"Oh yes Booth, it's one of my favourite places to be."

He chuckled and pressed his knees to the mattress, leaning forward and laying her down.

"It's one of my favourite places for you to be too Bones."

She smiled.

"I'll bet."

Reaching up she grabbed a fistful of his collar in both hands and pulled him down to her.

"Now shut up and kiss me."

Booth obeyed with the mumbled acquiesced.

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

**And we'll leave the rest to your imaginations :D, I know you hate me, but I have a rating to stick to. Please review.**


	254. Chapter 254

**Sorry for delay, FF has change the way it edits and posts, so I had to work it out :/, sincere apologies. If anyone out there undertands the new editing system, please contact me and I regret any mistakes you all find.  
**

**Disclaimer – You know what I'm going to say so let's not waste time.**

**A/N – Moving, moving, moving, gotta keep it moving….**

* * *

Cam sighed she hated this part of her job.

"Take a seat Ms Wick."

"Is everything ok Dr Saroyan, I mean I know what a total idiot I was the other day and I…"

"Ms Wick!"

Daisy looked up a little stunned at being cut off.

"Yes Dr Saroyan?"

Cam pointed to the chair in front of her.

"Sit!"

Daisy did as was requested, staring up at her boss with a pout and watching as said boss took a seat beside her.

"Now Ms Wick, I know you understand how badly you messed up and I know you're sorry, but I'm afraid that Direc…"

"Oh my God, am I being fired again? Doesn't Dr Brennan have to fire me, I mean I am her grad student and I'd ha…"

Cam gritted her teeth.

"Ms Wick!"

She held both hands up in front of her to try and silence the twenty something year old.

"Believe me Mr Wick this is not something I want to do, you are a very intelligent…"

"Yes I know which is why you'd be a fool to…"

Cam dropped her head and sighed, listening as Daisy silenced herself.

"Right, shutting up, sorry I…"

She trailed off and fell silent yet again; Cam waited a moment, before looking back up.

"The FBI was… let's say mortified by what happened here the other day and have lodged a formal complaint with the Jeffersonian Directors; they came to the decision that yes we have to let you go on a professional level or we can no longer work FBI cases, as most of our funding runs in conjunction with the success rate of cases solved this was the final word…"

"But Doct…"

She quietened again at Cam's irritated expression.

"Doctor Brennan will be informed when she returns, but I suggest Ms Wick that you find yourself another position before word gets out, here's a list of museums and crime units currently in search of someone with your qualifications, have them call me and I will do my best to instil their confidence in you."

Daisy took the post it and looked over the names.

"Thank you Dr Saroyan but I..."

Cam nodded and stood up.

"I'll need you to leave your security pass at the check point when you leave."

Daisy stood up and nodded again.

"Yes but what I was going to say was when Doctor Brennan gets back, she'll fix it all, I'll be back, so I'm not going to say goodbye, we're family, Doctor Brennan wouldn't just allow this to happen."

Cam nodded, she knew that chances were Brennan would have kicked Daisy to the curb the moment she screwed up, not let her hang around for the next three days, but she figured Daisy was just trying to keep things light and save face.

"Sure, well… I have some phone calls to make Daisy, so…"

"Oh sure Dr Saroyan, bye."

Smiling the hyper young woman trotted to the door and disappeared. Cam closed the door and flopped down on her couch with a sigh; for such a smart girl, Daisy could be dense sometimes.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Booth and Brennan who spent most of the night locked in one another's embrace they had really made up for some lost time last night and as Booth rolled over he groaned at the stiffness of his body; wincing he looked to the woman still sleeping beside him, he knew if he was stiff, she'd be worse.

"Bones…"

He pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Beautiful."

She groaned.

"Ugh… ow…"

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know… I'm gonna go run the hot water in the shower."

He hoped the warm water would loosen them both up, releasing her from his hold when he felt her nod he pulled himself into a sitting position and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

His shoulders and biceps were the worse, after all he'd done the equivalent of some five hundred push ups plus throughout their antics last night and he doubted his thighs would fair any different once he actually gained the ability to stand up.

Bones opened her eyes slowly, she could hear that Booth was in the shower, she would have liked to have been in there with him, but that meant moving and the simple act of just rolling onto her side, had her back, arms and hips protesting.

"Oh… God I need to get back to yoga."

She groaned into her pillow as she brought her knees up to her chest in a bid to stretch out her resisting muscles.

"Ok… that's not gonna work… Booth I'm gonna kill you."

She rolled her eyes realising she was actually talking to herself and slowly pulled the covers back. She looked up as Booth appeared in the bathroom doorway, his towel around his hips and a smile on his face.

Booth walked over and held his hands out to her to help her up, his shirt sticking to her body as it twisted around her torso.

"I'll make it up to you."

He smiled down at her and brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

"Starting with coffee?"

She nodded as she stood, leaning into his warmth and revelling in his warm hands against the thin cotton of the tee she was wearing.

"With sugar."

Booth nodded and watched her break away and head toward the bathroom with a slight limp.

"Booth?"

He raised his brows as she turned.

"Hmm?"

"You need to shave."

His hand went up to his face to feel the small amount stubble against his chin and cheeks, it wasn't any longer than usual after a couple of days and she had told him on many occasions that she liked him with a little hair, he frowned.

"I thou…"

He trailed off and smiled as her expression told him he had left behind stubble rash after their 'activities' last night.

"Oh… sorry."

She nodded and continued on into the bathroom, removing the shirt on the way.

Booth chuckled to himself as he got dressed; he guessed she wouldn't be wearing a dress today.

* * *

Booth woke the kids, Molly first and then Parker asking each of them what they wanted for breakfast before ordering room service. They chose eggs and toast and sausage, fruit salad and chocolate filled croissants, Booth knowing Bones would appreciate the sugar this morning.

He could still hear her in the shower after placing the order and figured she'd be a while yet, so decide to help Molly with her shower and getting her ready for their last full day in Australia.

Parker rose slowly, he knew he had to pack up his school stuff and the computer and he wanted to get up, but the bed was just so comfortable and the pillow so soft, he was just drifting off to sleep when his father's voice reached his ears.

"Oi… Parks, rise and shine Pal…"

He heard the clap, clap, clap of his Dad's hands and groaned again.

"Up."

"Ok, ok I'm up."

Booth scoffed.

"No… you are most definitely still down, come on, on your feet."

The twelve year old tossed the sheet aside and rolled up into a sitting position, grumbling at his father's persistence.

"Happy?"

"Nope, stand up, get moving."

Booth knew if his son was to sit down again yet, he'd be asleep again in the blink of an eye. He watched him stand up and rub his face in what had been named the Booth scrub.

"Now are you happy?"

Booth smiled.

"Yup, now pack up and get your clothes ready, breakfast will be here soon."

He ducked back into the bathroom where Molly was drying herself and threw an extra towel over his daughter's head to dry her hair.

"Daddy now can't see nufing."

Booth smiled.

"Well that's ok, you don't need to see anything at the moment, Daddy will take it off in a second."

He rubbed her head playfully and firmly but not at all hard, she didn't have very thick hair and so he knew it would dry on its own, he just wanted to take the edge of the dampness.

Molly giggled as her head was bounced around under the towel, this was something her Daddy always did when she had wet hair and she always found it funny.

"Ok…"

The towel was removed to reveal the bright happy face beneath.

"Done?"

Molly nodded and handed him her towel as she turned to get dressed into the clothes sitting on the corner of the tub.

"Ok, now Daddy's going to check Mommy, you finished getting dressed and that means shoes and socks please."

Molly nodded.

"Ok, which shoes Daddy?"

Booth smiled.

"The boots please, we're going to do some walking today as well."

He left the bathroom and noted his son, packing away the computer.

"Your sister will be done in a minute."

Parker nodded and watched his father disappear into the other room and close the door again.

* * *

Annie and Henry were in the library on the computers, Henry had found out what school he'd be attending in Germany and wanted to look it up on the internet. Currently the two were on a virtual tour of Heidelberg High School and its grounds. Henry was pleased to find out the school had a strong American class population as it was a school catering for the family members of military personal and his Mom was going to teach grade seven there.

"Oh look Henry they have a similar science program to ours, you can continue on, maybe join the science club or something, you'd like that right?"

He smiled at her trying to get him excited.

"Yeah I guess."

She frowned.

"Well what's wrong?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just… you and Parker are my first proper friends in school, I guess I just don't want to leave."

She smiled.

"We can still be friends, we can email and stuff."

He nodded.

"It's not the same Annie."

She nodded her agreement.

"I know… but you should at least try to be a bit happy, you don't really have a choice about going or not and you never know, maybe you'll meet really nice people there."

He sighed, Henry hated moving, this would be his eleventh move and seventh school, but really his first time at leaving behind proper friends.

They continued the tour and saw a state of the art music program was starting up next school year; Annie smiled as finally her friend looked happy.

* * *

Booth held the towel up for Bones as she stepped out of the shower looking a little more relaxed.

"Feel better?"

She smiled as he wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

"A little."

He dropped his eyes to her bare shoulders as she readjusted the towel, it was then he saw the bruises from his fingers.

"Shit… Oh Bones…."

She widened her eyes unsure what he was reacting to.

"Booth?"

He reached out and ran his index finger over her shoulders drawing her attention to the bluish circular bruises.

"Haha no wonder I'm sore…"

She saw the look of regret in his eyes and instantly sought to pacify him.

"It's ok Booth… it's been a long time since you marked me."

She gave a pleased look, but could tell he still felt bad.

"I'm sorry Bones, I never meant to hu…"

She touched his cheek and smiled sympathetically.

"You didn't hurt me."

He raised his brows.

"Bones you're walking like you've been riding a horse at a gallop for two weeks."

She giggled.

"Well…"

Booth groaned and smiled at her expression, her silent agreement that she had ridden a horse at a gallop wasn't missed by him.

"Bones!"

He whined.

"What? Booth its ok… was I complaining last night?"

He thought back to the sounds of her moans and hums they were anything but the sounds of disapproval.

"No bu…"

"No buts… so I'm a little stiff, it's been a while since we've really… rolled around in the straw…"

"Hay… it's rolled in the hay."

He smiled.

"…And I have some bruises, but I'll live and I promise, it's not going to stop me from climbing up on that stallion next time."

Booth blushed a deep shade of pink, causing his fiancée to laugh as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you Booth and last night was wonderful, please don't... regret it for a single second, I know I don't."

* * *

"Mom, Dad?"

Annie called as she walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"In here Sweetie."

Angela called back from the living room, where she'd been told to sit and stay by her husband while he cooked dinner.

Annie jumped the final two steps down onto the floor and smiled, it was a childish action but one she had never been able to do before without fear of a beating, despite living in houses with stairs all her life.

She skipped into the living room and smiled at her Mom on the couch with her foot up on the table on top of a cushion.

"Is everything ok Sweetie?"

Annie nodded and sat beside her.

"Where's Dad?"

"Right behind you Kiddo, what's up?"

Annie watched as her father wandered over and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Well… I know you have a sore foot Mom and you won't have to do anything I swear and you won't either Dad I prom…"

"Annie?"

Her Dad took her hand and smiled, raising his brows and silently encouraging her to get to the point.

"Tilly and Lil sent me an email, Mr and Mrs Mitchell have to go to a dinner on Friday night and they have to go to their Aunts for the night so that means we can't go skating like we were going to."

Angela saw her daughter was upset, she'd been looking forward to ice skating again and the fact that Matilda and Lilly had invited her, had Annie bouncing excitedly for the past three days.

"Oh honey…"

"I… I was wondering if maybe I could invite them over here on Friday night and we can watch a movie on Saturday instead of skating."

Angela looked to Hodgins and smiled before looking back to their daughter.

"A sleep over?"

Annie smiled timidly and nodded.

"Umm if it's ok with you guys, I haven't said anything to Matilda and Lilly yet."

Hodgins grinned.

"Ok listen, how about you go stir the pot in the kitchen a moment and your Mom and I have a little chat?"

Annie jumped up, careful not to jostle her Mom too much.

"Alright."

She walked off, looking back once as she entered the kitchen hopefully.

Hodgins moved to sit next to his wife and smiled.

"Well?"

Angela grinned like an idiot, she was happy her daughter seemed to be relaxing.

"Well what? I think it's great, I don't know why we're talking Jack."

Hodgins chuckled.

"Well… she's only hung out with them once, what if they get here and half way through the night Annie gets uncomfortable, it's not like we can just kick em out?"

Angela shook her head.

"You're being to over protective Jack, she'll be fine, she has to do these things, find out that not everyone is awful and out to get to her, trust has to begin somewhere, besides, we'll be right here for her."

Hodgins nodded, he knew he was being dramatic; he just didn't want the light that was now in his daughter's eyes to fade with yet another hurt.

"Yeah you're right, sorry I'm just…"

Angela smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Worried for her that's a good thing Jack."

He nodded.

"Ok… Annie!"

He called to her and heard the wooden spoon being removed from the pot and the lid being replaced before footfalls hurried into the living room.

"We discussed it…"

Angela scoffed.

"Barely."

Hodgins smiled at her mumble.

"And yes you may invite them over…"

Annie ran over with her arms already extended.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you I…"

"But!"

Hodgins held his hand up silencing her and stopping her.

"You need to call Mr and Mrs Mitchell about it and ask if it's possible before speaking with the girls ok. No sense making their parents the bad guys if they say no."

Annie nodded and looked to the clock on the wall.

"Is it too late to call them now?"

It was a quarter to eight and Hodgins grimaced.

"Sort of but go on, we best get it all sorted before too many plans are made."

Annie jumped up after hugging both her parents and ran off to get the phone number from the fridge door.

* * *

The drive through Cairns took a little more than two hours due to traffic, mainly sugar cane trucks with heavy loads.

"Ok here you go."

Brennan handed out chewy lollies again as they approached the steep and winding road up to Kuranda village. It took forty five minutes to reach the top of the mountain before they wound their way back down into the valley.

"Mommy I doesn't feel good, my tummy feels yucky."

Brennan turned as best she could and looked to her daughter.

"We're almost there Baby; do you think you might be sick?"

Molly shrugged and furrowed her brow.

"Hold on Princess, Daddy's gonna try and pull over ok."

Molly didn't answer just nodded and she held her tummy.

Parker turned in his seat and looked to his sister.

"Do you want some water Molly?"

She looked to her brother with sad blue eyes and shook her head.

"No fank you."

Parker reached out and took her hand gently, holding it and trying to distract her from her travel sickness.

Booth indicated and pulled over into a breakdown lane, he killed the ignition, turned on the hazard lights and released his seat belt to get out.

"Hang on Princess, we're gonna get out and have a little walk around."

Checking for upcoming cars he opened his door and jumped out hearing Brennan do the same thing on the other side. Booth opened his daughter's door and undid her child restraint, lifting her easily from the seat and out into the warm but fresh air. He rubbed her back as she cuddled into his neck, a sure sign she wasn't feeling the best.

"Let's go stand over here alright."

She didn't respond just stayed with her head resting against his shoulder.

Parker slid from the car in beside his Mum and looked up as his Dad and sister walked around the car toward them.

"Is she ok Dad?"

Booth smiled at the concern on his son's face.

"I think she's just a little travel sick Buddy, she'll be ok after a walk around."

Booth leaned down to place his daughter on the ground and smiled when she held tighter, squeezing her little legs around his waist as best she could.

"Come on Princess, walking will make you feel better."

She grumbled into his neck and snuggled closer.

"Daddy will tickle you?"

"No."

"Yes he will, come on, one… two…"

Molly kicked to get down and was placed gently to her feet, turning instantly she crashed into her Mum's legs and raised her arms up.

"Cuddle Mommy?"

Bones smiled and shook her head as she caressed her daughter's face.

"After you walk around a little bit ok."

Molly sighed and looked to her brother with her big doe eyes; he smiled and shook his head too.

"Come on Molly, let's have a walk."

He held his hand out and smiled as she took it, both of them turning as another four wheel drive slowed.

"Howdy folks, you broken down?"

Booth smiled.

"No… our youngest is a bit car sick."

The man saluted him in a friendly manner.

"Poor bugga, you been up this way before?"

Booth shook his head.

"No, first time."

The man smiled.

"Well about another two minutes on there's a chemist they sell a natural motion sickness remedy made right here in the valley, it is great stuff you should give it a whirl."

Booth looked to Brennan and smiled before turning back to the man in the off roader.

"Thanks, we'll stop in."

"Anytime Mate, have a good one aye."

Booth and Bones both waved as the man indicated and pulled back out onto the main drag.

"Thanks! You too."

They watched him drive off and then looked back to Molly and Parker.

"How you feeling now Princess."

She shrugged.

"Is you tummy still feeling funny?"

"It feels better."

Booth nodded thinking they would give it a little longer before getting back into the car.

Parker took his sister over to a patch of wild buttercups, bright yellow to orange flowers spread out like a vine on the side of the cliff they'd parked beside.

"Pretty Parka, can we have them?"

The twelve year old shook his head.

"No, we have to leave them there so other people can see them too, it's not fair if we take them away and then they die, if we leave them they'll keep living."

Molly nodded.

"Ok, it's not good for us to make them die."

Parker shook his head.

"Nope."

"Look Parka Ladybug."

She pointed to the red beetle with black spots commonly called a Ladybird in Australia.

"Wow, she's cute huh?"

Molly nodded and smiled at the little bug running over the orange petals.

"Did you know that different types of ladybugs have different numbers of spots Molly?"

The four year old shook her head and listened to her brother intently.

"There's the ten spot, eleven spot, twenty two spot and twenty four all of these are good ladybugs but the ladybug with twenty eight spots he's really naughty because he eats plants and veggies while they're still growing in the garden."

Molly grimaced.

"I bet Mommy doesn't want to see her in our garden."

Parker shook his head.

"I think you're right Molly."

Brennan looked up to Booth with a smile as they listened to him teaching his little sister about ladybird beetles, both parents were very proud and were glad Parker was the type of kid to spare time for his doting sister.

"Ok you two, let's go."

Booth scooped Molly up and carried her around to the other side of the car, while Bones took the opportunity to throw her arms around Parker and hold him tight.

"You are an amazing big brother."

She kissed his cheek hard and smiled at his beaming grin.

"What did I do?"

She searched his eyes and smiled, he really had no idea why she was so proud of him.

"You and the way you take care of her and teach her new things, she will remember as she gets older and she will learn she can come to you for anything, to a young girl that will mean everything Parker."

Parker couldn't wait till Molly was older, he was looking forward to being her 'go to guy' when she was upset or confused then he could really prove his worth as a big brother.

* * *

Booth pulled into a paved parking area, edge by green hedges and palms. Birds could be heard all around them as they were surrounded by trees, across the street in front of them was a long line of brick fronted stores, a wooden shingle awning ran from one end of the street to the other, offering shelter to shoppers from sun and no doubt rain when the time came.

"Ok should walk down the end and make our way up?"

Brennan looked down the street where she could see umbrellas and chairs and tables.

"Sure, perhaps we can have a little something to eat as well."

Booth nodded, hoping for a nice strong coffee and a bottle water for himself.

"Ok let's go, hats and sunglasses please."

Brennan grabbed her bag from the floor checking she had everything she and her family would need before climbing out.

* * *

**Another one bites the dust. Please review.**


	255. Chapter 255

**Disclaimer – Ok so looking forward to getting back to the States.**

**A/N – Shall we explore Kuranda a little? I always loved visiting this place, except for the drive up, I get terribly car sick on windy roads.**

* * *

The shops all seemed to have the same welcoming atmosphere in Kuranda, whether it was the precious stone and jewelery shop the art gallery, or even the Honey Shop they all had hard wood floors and wooden shelves, pictures hung on walls and sun catchers in the windows.

"It has a very bohemian feel to it doesn't it Booth?"

He smiled.

"It's a hippy town Bones."

She smiled as they entered a small eatery named 'Kuranda Kafe'.

"Afternoon folks, would you like to have a looksee through the menu?"

Brennan smiled as the woman handed her the laminated folder.

"Sure thank you."

Bones was pleased to see such a huge selection of vegetarian options in such a little shop. She handed the menu to Booth and wandered over to the fridge where small items were for sale, soy drinks, animal friendly lip balms, vegetarian cheeses. Booth walked over as his fiancée opened the fridge and pulled out a block of pale yellow cheese.

"Vegetarian cheese? So it's soy?"

She smiled up at him.

"Actually it's still made with cow's milk, but it doesn't contain animal rennet to make it curdle and set."

Booth knew he'd regret the next question.

"Alright, give it to me straight, what's rennet."

She smiled.

"Animal rennet is an extract made from inner mucosa of the fourth stomach of young calves, lambs and goats while they're still feeding from their mother."

Booth held his hand up and nodded.

"Ok… thank you Bones."

She grinned at his almost pale features.

"You asked."

"I know, I know, don't worry I'll learn one day."

She placed the cheese back and smiled at the lady.

"I will come back for this on the way out, we only just arrived."

The woman smiled and nodded as Booth looked down to the kids.

"Alright you guys want to eat here?"

Both of them nodded and smiled.

"We already picked our food Daddy."

Booth smiled and squatted down beside his daughter.

"Did you? What did you decide on?"

She looked to her brother and smiled as he held the menu out and pointed to her choice.

"That one Daddy."

Booth read the menu and wrinkled his nose.

"Peanut butter and mashed banana? Really?"

She nodded, delighted by his disgusted look.

"Ugh… you're as bad as your mother."

Molly giggled and looked to Parker.

"What about you Pal?"

"I want the cheese, tomato and vegemite sandwich, but the vegetarian one, look it has four stars next to it."

Booth groaned and stood up, he was fighting a losing battle; granted it was battle that he didn't mind losing, but he still had to come to terms with the fact their kids would always side with their Mum.

The woman behind the counter giggled at the family in her shop, she thought they made a very sweet group and couldn't help but listen to their chatting.

"What about you Temperance?"

She looked up at her name and saw the lady behind the counter was still standing close, she smiled that he remembered to use her given name instead of telling the world she was his Bones.

"I would like to try the warm apple and walnut salad with vegetarian cheese thank you."

Booth turned away and shook his head, looking to the woman with a smile he recited the order and added his own teriyaki beef and salad focaccia to the list.

* * *

They decided to eat out on the foot path, a number of tables and chairs had been set up and it would offer them a chance to literally look around while they relax; plus the fresh air was a nice change from the car.

"So…"

Brennan looked down at the cartoon style map of Kuranda she'd taken from the counter inside the café.

"They have a butterfly sanctuary here, apparently just up the end of this street, something called Koala Gardens which I can only assume has koalas, we can go on a scenic steam train ride that might be fun?"

Parker smiled and nodded, he liked trains.

"Molly hasn't been on a train, remember?"

Brennan looked to Booth and smiled, wondering if perhaps they should actually take the train.

Booth saw the silent question and nodded.

"Would you like that Princess? Would you like to go on a train?"

Molly raised her brows.

"Like Thomas?"

Brennan smiled at the cartoon reference.

"Yup, like Thomas but bigger."

Molly's small furrowed brow gave way to a grin and excited nodding.

"Yes please."

Her parent's nodded.

"Ok well when we finish lunch we'll go and see what time the next train leaves."

Booth agreed and looked up as their food arrived, listening to his kids thank the woman politely without reminding.

They tucked in without another word, Molly it seemed completely recovered from her bout of motion sickness.

"Hmm."

Booth smiled and looked to Bones hum of approval for her meal.

"Good?"

She nodded.

"Yes very and the cheese is great, I'll have to look into varieties back in DC."

Booth rolled his eyes in good nature and watched her glance at her watch.

"What time is the tour at the Daintree?"

She looked up and swallowed her bite.

"It starts at three and goes for an hour."

He nodded as Parker spoke up.

"What tour are we going on Mom?"

She placed her fork down and looked to both her kids with a soft smile.

"It's a native bush food tour; we are going to try native berries and fruits in the rainforest."

Parker grinned thinking it sounded awesome.

"Cool are we actually going to pick it all from in the forest?"

"Well I don't know if we'll be allowed to pick it but our guide will and we can taste it straight off the tree."

"Like the birds Mommy?"

Booth chuckled, their daughter was certainly animal obsessed.

"Yes, just like the birds only we'll take the whole fruit, not just little bits."

Molly nodded and took another bite of her peanut butter and banana sandwich, chewing with delight.

"This is gonna be so cool, how far is the Daintree from here?"

"Well according to the printout out I got about two hours' drive so we'll need to leave here by twelve thirty."

Parker nodded and looked to his own watch seeing it was just after ten AM.

"We're having lunch really early."

Booth nodded.

"That's what happens when you get up early Pal, everything gets done earlier."

Booth yawned at the concept.

"Everything except bed time that never seems to arrive."

Parker and Brennan rolled their eyes at him.

"Dad this is vacation, you can sleep on the plane home."

"I concur Parker."

Booth took the chance to roll his eyes and went back to his focaccia.

"Yeah well just remember that when you want me to wake up for something on the plane and I refuse."

Brennan smiled, picking up her fork again and finishing off her salad.

* * *

They spent less time window shopping after lunch as they now had a start of a plan and schedule to keep. Walking briskly they headed to the top on the street, where the Kuranda Scenic Railway Station was, a white picket fence lined a black tar foot path, an arch way told them where they were, manicured hedges lined the inside of the station's property, where a cream coloured weather board cottage was perched, acting as the station house on the flower pot strewn platform.

They walked up the three wooden steps onto the platform and sought out the ticket window to ask about the timetable.

"Morning Sir, can I assist you in some way?"

Booth smiled as Bones stood back with the kids so as to avoid crowding the platform and causing a traffic jam.

"Yeah, my family and I were wondering when the next train leaves and what time it gets back?"

The station master smiled and nodded.

"Well now let's see…"

He dropped his eyes to his book and a followed the line across.

"Well the next train departs in ten minutes; it should arrive soon and will return here twenty minutes after eleven Sir."

Booth nodded and turned to Bones.

"Ten minute wait and return at eleven twenty, you wanna do it?"

Bones looked to the kids and their hopeful expressions.

"You guys sure you want to go on the train, we'll have to hurry to fit the other stuff in when we get back?"

Both kids nodded intent and excited about the pending train ride. Bones looked to Booth and nodded.

"Looks like we're going Booth."

He nodded, pulling the card from his wallet.

"Two adults and two children please."

The man smiled and typed away on his ticket dispenser.

"Certainly, won't be a tick."

He printed the small red pieces of cardboard out and handed them over.

"Ten dollars and ninety cents thank you."

Booth handed the card over smiling as Molly attached herself to his leg and looked up with her big blue eyes. He stroked her cheek and winked.

"Did you skip away from your Momma?"

Molly nodded.

"But I asked first Daddy."

"Good girl."

He collected the tickets and placed his card back in his wallet.

"Thanks."

"No problems Sir, your train will depart from platform two."

Booth took Molly's hand and they walked back over to Parker and Bones, stepping around hiking packs and other tourists in the process.

* * *

Molly stepped back into her Mummy's legs as the train pulled into the station, blowing the high pitched whistle the four year old flinched as her mother's hands rested upon her shoulders.

"It's ok."

Bones squatted down smiling as Booth stepped in behind her to prevent her from falling back or overbalancing.

"Look at the front of the train, at the steam coming out."

Molly looked to where her Mum was pointing and then took her Mummy's finger in her hand and lowered her arm.

"No pointing Mommy, you put holes in the sky and the birdies trip over them."

Booth smiled as Molly used her mother's own words on her.

"Sorry Baby, you're right, can you see the steam though?"

She nodded.

"On the chim-eny Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes coming out of the chimney."

Parker smiled as the train came to a halt; he'd loved trains ever since he was little and went for a ride on the 'Little Caboose' at the DC fair.

"Can we please sit in the end carriage so when we go around corners we can see the front engine?"

Brennan smiled and stood up, taking Molly's hand so she didn't get taken by the throngs of people as they disembarked.

"Sure, but you know if you sit at the front you can see the back carriage and be close to the engine?"

She grinned playfully, seeing he hadn't actually thought of that.

"Oh I…"

He tilted his head and smiled.

"Ok, let's sit at the front."

Booth chuckled at how easy it was to make his son change his mind, though he felt anyone else may have a harder time than Bones seemed to.

They moved to the front, hoping to get a seat that would allow them all to sit together and by a window. The doors opened and passengers disembarked all smiling and happy, making those about to board all the more excited for what was to come.

"ALL ABOARD!"

The station master called down the platform, holding his flag he watched for the doors to be cleared.

The whistle on the train blew again, followed by the station master's mouth whistle, he waved the flag and the doors closed to the carriages.

"Ok let's find a seat, quickly."

They moved through the carriage and sat on two, two seater vinyl benches facing one another. Parker commandeered one window seat and his sister sat opposite him at the other window, leaving their parents to sit beside them.

Parker smiled as he looked out at the station and then looked behind him seeing his Mum.

"Did you wanna sit next to the window Mom?"

She smiled at his being polite, but shook her head.

"No it's fine Parker, I'll just squish you against the window when I want have a look out."

The twelve year old grinned, flashing her a brilliant smile, before he turned back to the window.

"Ok."

Molly who had been watching and listening to her big brother then turned and looked to her father with a cheeky grin.

"Daddy did you want to sit where I is sitting to see the outside?"

Booth chuckled and looked to her staring at him with eyes that pleaded for him to say he was happy where he was.

"Ha, come ere."

He pulled back onto his lap and hugged her tightly, her giggling and wriggling only encouraging him to tickle her gently.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

He kissed her cheek hard, before releasing her and helping her kneel back up beside the window.

Another whistle blew and the train 'clunked' into action, lurching then rolling forward with a sort of grinding sound that made Parker beam and Molly look just a little hesitant.

All four heads turned to the window and watched as the scenery slowly went by, moving faster and faster as the train picked up speed. Molly every now and then glanced to her big brother to make sure everything was ok, his smile and roaming eyes told her everything was as it was supposed to be. The wheels grinded slightly as they turned a small bend and went under a bridge, when then came out the other side they were surrounded by trees as they wound around the mountain side.

"Wow."

Brennan smiled; the sight was breathtaking, no roads or houses could be seen, no sign of human life except for the train they were on. Trees as far as the eye could see was what greeted them, dark and light greens, a splash of red or yellow every now and then.

"Look there's a river."

They all leaned over and looked below them as the sun sparkled off the running stream that looped in and out of the trees covering the mountain.

"We look like we're up so high."

Parker spoke softly, suddenly a little worried for their safety.

"What if the track breaks or someth…"

"Parks!"

Booth silenced his son and shook his head.

"Don't put stuff like that out there Pal."

The twelve year old grimaced.

"Sorry Dad, I just…"

He wrinkled his nose, thinking perhaps his father was right and he shouldn't even entertain the thoughts.

"Parker I'm sure the railway lines are maintained and upgraded regularly."

He nodded and smiled, still a little unsure but willing to believe his all-knowing mother.

"K."

The train ride continued, Parker's camera snapping away at different things he found interesting. The train followed the track out off the edge of the cliff, giving everyone who was by a window the impression that suddenly they were floating. Parker looked directly downward while Molly hurried back away from the edge, her little heart beating rapidly as she looked around and saw everyone was calm and unworried, including her parents.

"Does the choo choo train fly too Daddy?"

Booth wrapped his arm around her little waist and held her firmly in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"No Princess, it just looks like it because you can't see the railway tracks, but if you sit still and quiet, you can hear them and feel that we're still on them, listen…"

He smiled as she tilted her head to the side, listening out for the typical 'clunk, clunk'.

Brennan watched as Molly smiled when she heard the wheels go over the track joins and the slight waver as it did so.

"I feeled it Daddy."

She looked to him with bright eyes and excitement.

"You felt it? I'm glad because we'd be in big trouble if this was a flying train."

She grinned and moved back over to the window, now reassured and not wanting to miss anything more.

* * *

The butterfly sanctuary was home to thousands of hand-reared Australian butterflies. There was the electric blue Ulysses Butterfly the fluro yellow and green Cairns Birdwing Butterfly and the very iconic Hercules Moth which has a general wing span of twenty seven centimetres making it larger than a full grown man's hand.

Parker snapped a picture of a lady who had been fortunate enough to have one on the giant moths land on her hand and was silently stunned as it seemed happy enough to rest its wings against her palm.

Kuranda Butterfly Sanctuary was the largest free flight butterfly aviary in Australia, with over thirty thousand caterpillars being hatched each year to be raised and released.

The sanctuary had one rule; no grabbing for the majestic creatures, if they landed on you, great, if not you were not allowed to reach out and grab them. Brennan was pleased to note Molly heeded this advice, simply smiling as the bright blue Ulysses fluttered above her head.

"Look, look can we keep them?"

She smiled, batting her baby blues as the butterflies dropped down closer to her face making her blink.

"No we can't keep them Baby; this is their home they need to stay here."

Booth noticed Molly's mouth drop open as she focused on the insect's right in front of her.

"Close your mouth Princess; you don't want a butterfly in your mouth."

She closed it promptly and continued looking up as more butterflies hovered around her face as if she were flower full of nectar.

The butterfly aviary was not unlike a bird aviary, mesh gauze covered a wire structure, dirt made up the flooring and trees and shrubs made up the bulk of the land covering. The walkway they were on was stainless steel and was suspended at height of about four metres off the ground, giving them a great view of the tree's branches and foliage where the butterflies rested, but it also meant they left less of an impact on the environment within the aviary.

Booth took Molly's hand as they walked down the ramp, through the checkout point where they were searched for any butterflies that maybe attached to them and then out the exit, into the warm Queensland sun again.

"That was awesome huh?"

Parker looked around at his family.

"And I don't even really like butterflies!"

Booth chuckled and placed his hand around his son's shoulders, moving them all forward.

* * *

Next on their list was the Koala Gardens, no matter the fact they'd already encountered this animals multiple times, it was hard to get enough of the furry creatures.

Parker got photos of his Mum and Dad holding a koala each and a picture of Molly feeding a wallaby which were also in the gardens. Park workers walked around offering advice to visitors and telling them of pending tours in Kuranda.

They got another drink at the Kuranda Kafe and Bone's got her cheese before they used the public restrooms and went back to the car to begin the second part of today; The Daintree Rainforest was awaiting their arrival and they were loath to make it wait any longer.

The trip down the mountain wasn't as bad as up, Molly didn't get sick although that was possibly due to her window being opened and the constant stream of fresh air against her face.

Booth stopped half way at the look out and allowed Parker to take a picture of the world at the foot of the mountain, it was a beautiful shot, homes nestled amongst the trees instead of in clearings, clusters of small market gardens using the river for irrigation and in the distance a group of shops surrounded by banana farms.

Brennan tried to shelter Molly from seeing the possum by the side of the road, he'd obviously been hit and the driver had moved him to the side to prevent further damage to the body that once held life; alas the four year saw it anyway.

"Why is he sleeping there Mommy? He looks sick, maybe he needs the doctor, we should take him Mommy."

Brennan squatted down, se to explain the harsh realities to her daughter in a gentle manner.

"He doesn't need a doctor Baby."

Molly frowned.

"But he looks sick."

She peered over her Mum's shoulder to the carcass.

"He's not sick Sweetheart."

"Is he sleeping? That's a silly place to sleep, let's tell him to get away from the road Mommy."

Brennan shook her head and took her little girl's hands.

"He's not sleeping either Baby…"

Molly frowned.

"Sometimes small animals and even big animals get hurt…"

"Is he hurt? You can fix him Mommy."

Brennan dropped her head, unaware of Booth standing a short distance away and listening to her every word. He remembered a time when she would have just said something about the circle of life and death being inevitable, but now she had changed, soften and understood that harsh realities weren't always the only way to go.

"No I can't fix him, no one can fix him Sweetie, he's not alive anymore."

Molly glanced back to the possum again with sad eyes and then looked to her mother with tear filled blues.

"He's dead Mommy? Did he go to heaven?"

It wasn't her belief, but she wanted to bring her daughter peace and so nodded.

"Yeah, he's gone to heaven and he'll be forever safe there."

Molly nodded finding solace in the fact that the possum wasn't hurting.

"Mommy, why did he get dead?"

Dropping her knee to the dusty ground Brennan pointed to the road.

"Sometimes, especially at night, it's very hard to see the road and while the possum was crossing the road, a car might have hit him."

Molly sighed.

"That car was naughty; he should be going extra slow if he can't see good."

Booth chuckled; she was so much like her mother, straight onto the animal's side, no matter what.

"Perhaps."

Molly looked around and pointed to some buttercups.

"Can we get the flowers and give them to him?"

Brennan smiled and stood up.

"Sure let's go grab one."

Molly picked a flower and without getting too close she placed it by the possum.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Mr but you're with God now so that's good for you."

Booth closed his eyes and savoured his daughter's words, he was glad she had faith at her age and he was even gladder that Bones had never pushed her own disbeliefs onto Molly.

They all piled back in to the car, Booth started the ignition, he pulled out onto the road and then took Bone's hand as it rested in her lap.

Brennan looked across at her fiancé and smiled sadly.

"So proud of you Bones."

She felt her spirits lift and blushed.

"So I said the right thing?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Done and done… please review.**


	256. Chapter 256

**Firstly I want to say thank you to all who have reviewed, your constant show of support helps me continue this VERY long fic lol.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters that HH claims to, just my own and my storyline.**

**A/N – Last full day in Australia….**

* * *

The talk with Matilda and Lilly's parents had gone well and they had spoken with the girls right then and there, asking if they would prefer to have a sleep over. All three girls were over excited and Annie had even dropped the phone in her delight, apologizing profusely to Mrs Mitchell before handing the phone over to her Dad who walked over.

Janette and Jack organized drop off and pick up times and also spoke about him taking the girls skating instead. They both decided the skating would be a surprise and Janette decided she would be paying for Annie's entry as a way of evening the score so to speak.

The girls would be dropped off at four thirty on Friday afternoon and Janette and Greg would pick them up at five PM on Saturday from the Hodgins Estate.

Annie was a buzz of activity, she had thanked her parents and run straight to her room to clean it to perfection. She also reminded herself to send an email to Parker to tell him of her plans to have the girls sleep over.

She was halfway through cleaning the mirror on her dresser when her father walked in.

"Bed Kiddo, cleaning can wait; you have school in the morning."

She turned and smiled.

"Dad? Do I need to prepare games to play and stuff, I've never had a sleep over before and in the books I've read girl's always play games and have snacks and pillow fights."

Hodgins frowned.

"Snacks yes, games I'm not sure and pillow fights I'd rather you didn't, but perhaps you should ask your Mom, I bet she's attended a few sleep overs in her youth."

Annie nodded and flew out the door and the stairs, calling back.

"Thanks Dad!"

* * *

The Daintree was amazing, it was possibly like any other tropical rainforest except that it wasn't; it was the Daintree, a rainforest that spanned more than two thousand six hundred kilometres with a continuous tropical environment stopping only when it reached the ocean.

The Daintree is home to thirty percent of Australia's frog, reptile and marsupial population, sixty five percent of the bat and butterfly population, eighteen percent of all bird species in Australia and over twelve thousand species of insects. It didn't sound particularly impressive as it stood, until they were told that all of this biodiversity culminated in just point one percent of Australia's total land mass.

Their tour had started just fifteen minutes after they arrived at the park's entrance. The guide met them and gave them a brief history of the forest and how it was currently in the process of selling the land to protect it from falling into the wrong hands. As it stood National Parks and Wildlife had claimed ownership of most it.

"Oh what's that?"

A woman shouted as she pointed up into the tree branches above them, their guide Tory smiled.

"That, is a Bennett's Tree Kangaroo they're native to Australia and only to the upper North of Queensland."

They watched as the tree roo jumped from branch to branch, completely balanced and self-assured that he would land where he intended.

"The IUCN has these guy listed as near threatened which is great because they are, but with hunting by Aborigines of the Bennett's Tree Kangaroo no longer permitted the numbers are growing again, with sightings of the Bennett being spotted as far south as the Atherton Tablelands."

Parker smiled and looked to his parents.

"We drove through Atherton didn't we? It's where that sign was that said 'we beat cyclone Yasi'?"

Brennan nodded; pleased their son was retaining geographic information as well as trivia.

"Yes, you're correct Parker."

He looked back up to the tree and watched as the roo, dropped and good six meters and landed in the fork of a sturdy umbrella tree.

"Wow, he didn't even stop and think about it."

Booth smiled, the kangaroo was something like he'd never seen before, in fact he had no idea a tree kangaroo even existed and he'd been to the zoo many times before.

"Yeah it's was pretty cool huh Pal?"

Parker grinned and nodded at his Dad, loving the fact his Dad was obviously enjoying himself too.

* * *

The tour carried on, learning about the oldest ferns in the forest including some directly related to the Jurassic Period. Animal territories and dangerous plants, Brennan listened absorbing everything she possibly could, you never knew when useless pieces of trivia would be become useful.

They followed Tory until they came to a wooden hut without walls, making it more of a gazebo, except for the insect netting where the walls would usually be and a long wooden table in the centre with matching wooden chairs surrounding it.

"Alright then, so who is up for some taste testing?"

She ushered everyone up the steps and into the little undercover area, taking her back pack off she removed water, cups, napkins, multiple containers holding what could only be assumed to be their fruit for tasting and a plastic bag for waste.

"Ok guys so tody we're going to try a variety of tropical fruits grown right here in the forest."

Everyone took a seat around the table and smiled as they were handed a napkin and a cup of water each.

"All I ask is that if you don't like what you try; spit it into the napkin and not anywhere else."

Everyone nodded and smiled, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive about trying something different.

Tory pulled a knife and board from her pack and took out the first fruit.

"So some of you may recognise these fruits, perhaps they're called something different if you're from another country, but I'll give the names we call them in Oz and first up, we have durian."

She held up a rather large dangerous looking object that was about the size of a rockmelon. The fruit bore pointed spines all over the outside surface and didn't look particularly appealing at all. She plunged the knife in about half way and pulled back, cutting again at a diagonal to her first cut. Gently and carefully she pulled back the skin to reveal in the white pith and bright yellow flesh inside.

"Durian is a fruit native to South East Asia and is widely revered over there; it is eaten fresh, frozen, dried and pureed. The fruit itself is very soft and sweet and almost melts in your mouth, but don't let the smell put you off, it is said the durian tastes like heaven and smells like hell."

Parker wrinkled his nose suddenly unsure about trying this particular fruit. They all watched as Tory popped the segments of yellow out of the white pith cradle and into a small dish, until she had enough for everyone.

"Ok so pass it round and take a piece each for yourselves, be careful because there is generally a large seed in each piece."

Booth smiled taking the dish from the woman beside him.

"Thanks."

He took a piece for himself and got one out for Molly, before passing it to Parker.

"Just touch the piece you're having Pal."

The twelve year old nodded and took a small segment, still a little apprehensive and passed it to his mother.

"Thanks Sweetie."

Brennan eyed the remaining fruit and also chose a relatively small piece, her keen sense of smell had her already cautious of 'heaven'.

She passed it on and looked to her family who along with everyone else were waiting patiently.

Tory smiled at the group as the bowl was returned to her.

"Ok guys ready?"

She watched as they all lifted the fruit to their mouths and simultaneously all lowered it again as they caught a whiff.

"Ugh! Gross! No Way! Oh! Yucky that smells icky Mommy!"

"Ha remember folks, smells can be deceiving, try it before you judge it."

They all lifted the fruit again, taking a breath before it got too close, opened their mouths and took dainty bites. She watched as some faces were obviously not as appalled as they were expecting , others were pleasantly surprised and a couple scrunched their noses in disgust; Booth thrilled at the fact Bones one of these people.

"Uh… that…"

She placed the fruit down, picked up her napkin and emptied her mouth before taking a mouthful of water and swishing it around.

"No good Tempe?"

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, watching as her daughter sucked the flesh off the seed.

"No… I'm not a fan."

She picked up her piece again and placed it in front of Molly who smiled.

"Fanks Mommy."

The four year old instantly began munching away again. Parker finished most of it and then placed it down and swallowed his final mouthful with difficulty.

"I don't like lots of it; it tastes funny after a while."

Booth didn't mind it, he thought it tasted like a mango and a pineapple mixed together and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on, its texture though was like a soggy banana and that didn't thrill him.

Tory waited for everyone to finish and have a drink, cleansing their tastebuds for the next treat.

"Alright so who likes chocolate?"

She watched as the majority raised their hands, kids especially, arching up and vying for height, coming in a close second was the women who were almost as high.

"Great, well our next fruit is the Chocolate Pudding Fruit, it has another name but this one sounds yummier."

She cut several brown to black tomato looking fruits that seemed a little firm on the outside and then soft in the centre when the knife got through.

"These fruits are native to eastern Mexico and Central America but here in the Daintree we have wild Chocolate Pudding trees, all the fruits you're trying today except this one were picked less than hour before I met you all in the car park, so they're still fresh and that is the best way to eat them, but the chocolate pudding fruit needs to ripen off the tree for a few days."

Handing the halves out to everyone, she grinned at the most common reaction to hearing of chocolate pudding fruit, everyone wanted to smell it. The black sapote didn't have a lot of smell, but what it lacked in aroma it made up for in taste.

"You all ready?"

Heads bobbed around the table and she nodded in agreement.

"Ok so just eat the insides the skin is rather bitter and not very nice, you'll know if you've bitten into it. So to eat the flesh, just pull down on a side and the skin will tear and allow you to pop the pudding up."

Molly and another young girl simply bit into it, they didn't care how messy their faces got, everyone else was a little more careful, trying to keep the brown goo off their lips and cheeks.

A series of 'mmm's' and 'Ohhh's' filled the air as not a single person had an aversion to the sapote, Tory smiled she loved following durian with this particular crowd pleaser, it renewed their faith in prospect of enjoying tropical fruits of the Daintree.

They also had a chance to try custard apples, soursop and mangosteens which despite their name turned out to be a lot like lychees and nothing like mangoes.

Once they were done, Brennan pulled wet wipes from her bag and handed them out to her family, handing a few extra to Booth who would need them for Molly. They all walked back to the car park feeling surprisingly full, everyone chatting about how they would look for their favourite tropical fruits when they got home.

"Mom, do you reckon we have custard apples back home? I really liked them and did you hear how good they are for us, they're pretty healthy."

Brennan smiled, placing her arm around his shoulders as he trotted along beside her.

"I'm sure I've seen them at the farmers market, we can go when we get back and see what they've got."

He nodded excitedly.

"And the chocolate ones Mommy? I liked them."

Booth scooped his daughter up bridal style, making her giggle and squeak in delight.

"I bet you do, you little chocolate monster."

He tickled her ribs, holding her firmly as she wriggled in his arms.

"Daddy!"

"What?"

She looked up into his eyes with her bright sparkling blues.

"I'm not a monster."

Booth eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Monsters are scary and have hairs all over them and horns and big dirty teef Daddy."

He made an 'o' of comprehension and tilted his head.

"I see, well if you're not a monster… what are you?"

She shrugged.

"Just a little girl Daddy."

He smiled as she sounded so sweet and innocent; he hoped briefly that she never grew up.

"Just a little girl huh?"

Molly nodded again, opening her mouth as another thought struck her.

"And your Princess, Daddy."

Bones smiled as she listened to the father daughter interaction, it was always sweet, Molly loved him so much and he loved her more that was easy to see and hear. She knew most people who didn't know Booth and were only seeing him interact as a family man would never guess he was an FBI agent, his two persona's couldn't be further apart and she loved that about him.

* * *

They drove an hour to Cape Tribulation aka the tippity top of Oz; as far as you could go anyway, before dense forest and National Park stopped you.

Their hotel was ten minutes from the air field for their flight in the morning, the jet would take them to Brisbane airport, where another would take them to Sydney and then they would fly on home to DC after catching a connection at L.A.

Tonight was their final dinner in Australia and they decided on an outdoor dinner on the beach as a family.

The hotel once again gave Booth and Bones a little privacy, with their own room and bathroom, Brennan had two motivations in making the last two nights a little opulent the first being it allowed her some alone time with Booth on their holiday and secondly it got Molly used to not being in the same room as them, she had hoped for an apartment style hotel where the kids had separate rooms also, but it seemed school holidays and cape tribulation went hand in hand in Australia and a lot of places were booked out.

They showered and dressed comfortably for their family dinner, Cape Tribulation was very touristy, Hawaiian shirts and board shorts it seemed were all the rage, sarongs were worn in restaurants and the whole atmosphere was very relaxed and laid back. Thongs or scuffs were the shoes of choice and just about every second person had a towel slung over their shoulder.

While half the locale was very beach orientated the other half seemed to wear hiking boots and attire suitable for bush walking or fruit harvesting. It was almost as if the town was split down the middle, though no one seemed upset by the divide.

The walk from Planet Burger take away shop to the beach was short and the Booths fit very well into the beach side group of the Cape, with their thongs flip flopping as they walked, sunglasses perched on their noses, tanned skin and easy living clothes.

It was just after six PM and the sun was still up, bathing everyone in its warmth and light. Plenty of people still played and relaxed on the beach, using the daylight hours well and it seemed picnics on the sand were popular too, with many families setting up their dinner time meals.

The sand was warm under foot and so soft, Brennan was sure the grains were the smallest she'd ever seen and smiled as she wriggled her toes through it.

They chose a spot to sit or more to the point, Booth chose a spot, he had asked everyone where they wanted to set up but had not received a single answer as they were all too busy in their own thoughts.

He grabbed for each of their towels and laid them down, pulling each one of them out of their silent thoughts and back to reality.

"Who's hungry?"

He handed out their selections, roasted veggie burger, chicken burger, a red lentil burger that got Molly's attention when she saw another girl eating it outside the shop and Booth got a Greek style souvlaki burger.

They all sat and watched the sun set slowly against the water the sky going from blue to yellow to orange to red and then an odd shade of purple before slowly turning its night time indigo. Molly turned into her mother as they all laid back and looked up at the stars slowly beginning to burn.

"Is it cuddle time Baby?"

Molly nodded against her and snuggled in, sighing as her mother's warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"So… are we all looking forward to heading home tomorrow?"

Parker smiled as a particularly bright star twinkled above him.

"I love Australia but… I miss home, and Jas and triple D's and I miss Annie… a lot."

Booth chuckled.

"What about you Princess? You want to go home tomorrow?"

Molly turned her head to see her father, knowing it was good manners to look at someone when they spoke to you.

"Home to the puppies and the piggy Daddy?"

"Yep that's the only home we've got."

Molly smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna see them again… will they remember me?"

Brennan smiled.

"Of course they'll remember you Baby, how could they forget you?"

Molly smiled and shrugged.

"I was just making sure Mommy; they didn't see me for a long time, what if they forget."

"Did you forget them?"

The four year old shook her head.

"No."

"Well you haven't seen them for just as long."

She thought about this a moment and nodded.

"You is very smart Mommy."

Brennan giggled as Booth nodded in agreement with their daughter.

"What about you Dad, are you ready to go home?"

He smiled.

"Well I could happily stay on vacation with you guys forever, but yes… I'm looking forward to getting home and not living out of a suitcase and I miss our home cooked meals."

Brennan grinned at his comment, she had to admit cooking and eating as a family was one of her daily highlights, she loved that they all got into the kitchen and worked on their evening meal, talking about their days and what they had done. It was a great place to discuss any worries or concerns, any problems that may have arisen and to work out a way to fix them, especially for Parker, he was able to talk about issues without having to actually focus completely on his parents reactions as he was also busy, it took the pressure off knowing they also had other tasks to carry out too.

"Oh yeah me too…"

Parker agreed wholeheartedly.

"I love eating in different places, but I miss Mom's Mac and Cheese, can we have that when we get back? Please?"

* * *

Booth carried a very sleepy Molly back to the hotel, his free hand encasing his fiancée's while her free hand was draped over Parker's shoulders and holding him close.

Plenty of people were still about, restaurants seemingly just coming to life as people read menu's outside trying to decide if the dining catered to what they felt like.

Brennan was glad they had eaten already and were now heading for a relaxing evening in. The night time hustle and bustle didn't appeal to her and somewhere a crying child agreed with her.

"Good Evening Mr and Mrs Booth how was your dinner?"

Parker smiled as the receptionist questioned his parents; he couldn't wait for them to really be Mr and Mrs Booth. He knew they loved each other, but he also knew adults let each other go too easy they were always breaking up or taking breaks. He knew the chances of that ever happening to his parents would be lessened by marriage, his Dad would never divorce Bones without doing everything he possibly could to fix whatever was wrong and he knew Bones wouldn't get married unless she truly wanted to.

"It was great thank you and thanks for the tip on the burger place the food was really good."

The woman smiled and tipped her head in acknowledgment.

"No worries have a good night and we have your wakeup call set for seven AM."

Brennan smiled.

"Thank you."

The family walked off with a wave, heading toward the waiting elevator that would return them to their room, to pack and rest for their last sleep in Australia.

* * *

**Done, please review.**

**Note: In NY at the Bronx Zoo there are tree roos (a different species but they're there nonetheless), I'm sure there would be others too, very sweet animals to go and see. Many of the fruits if not all can be purchased all over the place now, go to your local supermarket or green grocer and see what they have, they may even be able to get some in for you.**

**PS... as far as size goes, a rockmelon in Oz is a cantaloupe in the States or a Muskmelon, also known as a mushmelon.  
**


	257. Chapter 257

**Disclaimer- still don't own them, much to my dismay. **

**A/N- Ok shall we head home? Back to DC that is?**

* * *

Sleep claimed the Booth's quickly, once bags were repacked and carry-on luggage organised for the long flight home. Clothes had been laid out for the morning and a single jacket for each of them left unpacked, as they would surely need the warmth once arriving back in the states.

All their gifts for family and friends had been wrapped in clean clothes for safe travelling and remaining snack food disposed of in the hotel room bins. Parker left his camera on charge as Booth did the computer and Brennan her mobile phone for when they get home.

Parker had informed his parents they could pick up things like jars of vegemite, packets of Tim Tams and lamingtons and tins of Milo from Sydney Airport that could be taken home with them and so Brennan packed a fold up shopping bag in her shoulder bag to fill.

Brennan sent an email to Angela to remind her they would be travelling home in the morning which was Angela's afternoon and that she wouldn't be able to answer any messages. The last thing she wanted was for her very emotional best friend to start panicking because she hadn't received a reply. Brennan also wanted to send her condolences once again for Angela's foot.

The hotel grounds and building were extremely quiet and they all got a fabulous night's sleep, each of them somewhat shocked when the room phone rang its shrill call.

"Hmm ugh…"

Booth reached over and pulled the phone off the hook.

"Hel… Hello?"

"Mr Booth, its Kayla from reception, its six AM Sir this is your requested wakeup call."

"Oh… six already… thanks Kayla."

He hung up the phone and groaned, rolling over toward his yawning fiancée.

"Time to get up?"

He pulled her close and hummed.

"Yup, unfortunately."

She mumbled a reply he couldn't understand and smiled when she snuggled in further against his chest.

"Ha…"

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"You feelin like cuddles."

She didn't reply, feeling somewhat childish about the word 'cuddles' so simply stayed in his embrace and made no attempt to move. He allowed her a few minutes in his arms before breaking the silence.

"You know Bones as much as I would love to stay here and snuggle we have to get the kids up and…"

"Shhh."

He chuckled and in one swift move rolled her onto her back and hovered over the top of her, looking down with a smile.

"You do remember we have a plane to catch? Well planes?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"I know I just thought we could…"

She trailed off running her indexing finger from his Adams apple down the centre of his chest to his abdomen.

Booth grinned, flicked the covers off and pulled his girl up into his arms before heading for the bathroom.

"We can certainly do that Bones… there's always time for that."

Brennan giggled as he hoisted her higher and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Annie was so excited she could barely concentrate on her classes today, Matilda and Lilly would be over after school today, they were getting pizza for dinner and last night her Dad had taken her shopping for junk food, though admittedly Annie had also wanted to buy fresh fruit after her Mom suggested she use the fondue set in the kitchen and have fruit dipped in melted chocolate.

"Annie! Annie!"

Angelica and her sheep came running over during lunch as she tried to slip from the music room; where she'd been listening to Henry practice, down to the girl's bathrooms.

She turned and looked to them.

"Is this where you hang out at lunch?"

Annie looked to the room and then back to them.

"Umm no, I don't usually hang out anywhere in particular why?"

Angelica rolled her eyes, Annie was the weirdest girl she'd ever met, it almost seemed as if Annie didn't want to be her friend, but she knew that couldn't be right, every girl wanted to be part of the popular group.

"Anyway, you have to come to the drama club after school; we're doing a play and have part perfect for you."

Annie wrinkled her brow.

"I… I can't I…"

"Please don't say you have homework again."

"Actually, I can't because I have friends coming over for the night."

She couldn't help the little thrill that ran through her at Angelica's appalled expression.

"What? Who?"

Annie swallowed tightly, she didn't like being questioned like this, but there was still a part of her that was scared of Angelica and so she couldn't just tell her it was none of her business.

"You don't know them."

Angelica scoffed.

"Please, I know everyone at this school."

Annie raised her brows.

"They're not from this school, I have to go, see ya next week."

With that Annie turned and left the girls open mouthed and staring after her.

Angelica stomped her foot once she'd regained her motor skills.

"Damn it, there has to be another way."

Carly and Whitney sighed.

"Is it really that important Angel?"

Angelica looked to Whitney and narrowed her gaze.

"Did you see her house? She's rich, we totally have to get her in our group and the country club, if I get one more person to join up, I get another year of free salon treatments, besides how else will I be able to get Parker from her?"

Carly groaned, her friend was really obsessed.

"Just because she's in our group how are you gonna get Parker?"

Angelica shrugged.

"Easy we'll just tell her we saw Parker cheating with some other girl she'll dump him and then I can take him."

"You really think that will work?"

Angelica looked to Whitney.

"Well not if we can't get her to be in our group and trust us."

"You think it'll work then?"

"Umm duh?"

Whitney shrugged.

"I'm just saying… I mean she hasn't really done what you thought she would so far."

Angelica huffed; it was true Annie certainly was a tough nut to crack, she didn't act like other rich girls, she seemed more of geek than the poor geeks, stomping her foot again she relented.

"Fine we need a new plan."

* * *

Bones smiled as she walked into the kid's room after getting dressed.

"Rise and shine you two, it's time to go home."

Both kids groaned and rolled over onto their bellies making her laugh. She walked over to Parker first and sat down on his bed. Placing her hands on his shoulders she rocked him gently.

"Par…. Ker…. Wake up."

"Hmmm, no Mom, just a little longer."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"If you take any longer you won't get a shower this morning."

His eyes flashed open and he stared up into her blues.

"Morning Sweetie?"

He smiled tiredly.

"Morning Mom."

She kissed his cheek again.

"Come up you get, we need to get going."

He nodded and kicked the covers back.

"Ok."

She watched him get out of bed and grab his clothes off the chair before dragging his feet to the bathroom.

Looking across to her daughter she smiled.

"Ok Miss Molly…"

Standing up she walked over and crawled onto her daughter's bed and whispered in her ear.

"Is Molly awake yet?"

Molly shook her head.

"No she is still sleeping Mommy."

Brennan grinned and used a single finger the push her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"She's still sleeping oh… well does she need to be…"

As she spoke she readied her fingers at her little girls' ribs and prepared to flex.

"Tickled awake?"

Molly smiled and flipped over with a smile.

"No! She is awake Mommy! She is."

Bones sat back mock surprised and smiled.

"Oh… she was tricking me."

The four year old nodded and lifted her arms up for her morning cuddle.

"Yup, but just for a little bit Mommy, I missed you."

Brennan hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her cheek hard.

"Aww I missed you too Baby."

Booth smiled from the doorway, where he'd been watching them on the bed, he loved seeing her and their kids playing and conversing, to him nothing trumped that.

* * *

They all got dressed and headed downstairs to the bistro for breakfast, Booth told the kids to fill up because it might be a while before they got to eat again, Brennan reminded them though not to overeat in case they get sick.

There was toast and vegemite, eggs, French toast and croissants, sausage, grilled tomato and fruit salad with yoghurt and muesli. A variety of cereals, such as Weet Bix, coco pops, corn flakes and gluten free maple crunch had been left out, plus juice, tea and coffee. Brennan was pleased to note also that accompanying the full cream milk there was soy, almond and rice milk available along with skinny milk and water.

They ate their fill, used the facilities and then went to the hotel reception to pay their bill.

The concierge was sent to get the four cases and two backpacks as Brennan had her bag with her and the family waited outside for their car to be brought up.

Booth felt the quiet settle over them, it was somewhat sad to be leaving their holiday behind and heading back to normal life and he knew by the lack of chatter they were all feeling it. Looking to his fiancée he took her hand and smiled.

"So straight to the airport then?"

Brennan smiled and nodded as she looked to her wrist watch.

"Yes, it will take us some time to drop the car off and pay before checking our baggage; we also need to fill the car with gas."

Booth nodded and pointed as said car appeared from the parking garage.

"Ok."

The car pulled up and concierge walked out with the luggage trolley and a smile.

"Was this the lot Sir?"

Booth grabbed the kids back packs and looked at the cases.

"Yup, thanks Pal."

The young man tipped his head.

"No problem Sir, we'll just load them up and you can be on your way."

Brennan got the kids into their seats and buckled Molly in before walking around and getting in herself, while Booth thanked the valet and bell boy, offering them both tips which they refused.

* * *

Annie practically ran out the school gates and to the bus stop, she couldn't wait to get to the Lab so her Dad could take her home, she wanted to clean her room again before the girls arrived.

"Annie!"

Carly ran over waving a book at her and Annie groaned looking at her watch.

"What is it, I have to go."

"There's still time for you to come to drama club and check out the part."

Annie frowned and shook her head.

"I told you I have friends coming over, I have to get home."

Carly held the book out.

"Angelica's getting upset with you."

Annie wrinkled her nose.

"With me? Why?"

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Because she's trying to be your friend and you're practically throwing it back in her face."

Annie huffed.

"Look, I'm real glad she's nice to me now Carly, but… I didn't ask her to try and be my friend, I haven't forgotten about all the nasty things she did and said to me or that you and the rest of the girls thought it was funny to join in."

Carly's eyes widened.

"You know there is such a thing as forgiveness Annie?"

The twelve year old smiled.

"Some things can't be forgiven, I have to go, Bye."

She paused a moment seeing her words sink in with Carly, before literally running off to get the bus.

Annie took a seat on the bus and sighed, her heart was pounding and not from her sprint, Carly's and her chat had her on high alert, she wondered what would happen now, Carly would no doubt go back to Queen Angelica and relay the information and then she guessed there were two ways things could go, Angelica could go apology crazy; doubtful or she could revert back to her old ways and begin tormenting her again.

Resting her head against the window she watched the world fly by, resigning herself to not thinking about it till Monday this weekend was about fun.

* * *

Cape Tribulation airfield wasn't as small as Hervey Bay, but it was by no means an airport. They checked in with automatic tellers and loaded their bags onto the conveyor belts, before walking through to security.

Booth had to take the computer out of the bag and place it in a tray, Parker had to do the same with his camera, Molly watched her bag go through like hawk there was no way she was going to let that strange man sitting behind the desk have her stuff.

Brennan had to remove her boots, forgetting they had stainless steel buckles on them; she set the beeper off and was made to walk through again with socked feet.

"Daddy why did Mommy take her shoes off for?"

Booth smiled as he handed his daughter her back pack and Patchy.

"Mommy forgot her boots have metal buckles and so for safety she has to send her shoes through the screen like our bags."

Molly frowned; watching as the man waved a plastic bar over her Mum and nodded, telling her she could go get her shoes back on.

Booth handed Bones her shoes and smiled as she steadied herself by holding his forearm to pull the brown boots back on and zip them up.

"Ok let's go, did you ge…"

She smiled as he handed her, her shoulder bag and they ushered the kids out of the checkpoint area and into the main of the airport.

Tiled floors and aluminium walls and roof made up the bulk of Cape Tribulation Airfield terminal there weren't too many windows and Brennan figured that had a lot to do with Cape Tribulation being prone to cyclones and king tides, she also noted that off to the side a few orange wooden doors read 'Bunker one', 'Bunker two' and so on, she'd counted five so far on their walk to gate three and thought that perhaps the terminal was used as an evacuation centre in an emergency.

"How long till our flight leaves?"

Brennan looked to her watch and then back to Parker.

"Well it's now eight forty, so another twenty minutes before boarding I would think."

They found some seats and relaxed for a while, Brennan and Booth running through the plan for the next few hours with both kids so they knew what was going on and what was expected of them.

* * *

Annie waved to Sam as she ran up the steps to Jeffersonian.

"Afternoon Missy, still no Parker then?"

She shook her head sadly and then brightened.

"They get back Saturday night; we're going to pick them up from the airport."

Sam smiled.

"You're excited then?"

She nodded.

"Oh yes, I can't wait to hear of all the exciting things he did and saw, he takes wonderful photos too, I know I'll have hundreds to look at."

Sam chuckled at her awed tone; he was pleased such sweet kids had become permanent features around the sometimes drab grounds.

"Sounds like fun, do have plans for the weekend?"

He watched her beam, already knowing about her sleep over through Hodgins.

"Yes, I have friends coming over to stay the night; it's the first time I've ever had a sleep over, well not including Parker and Molly."

Sam nodded.

"Well I'm sure you'll have a ball Missy."

She nodded.

"I hope so, thanks for chatting; I hope you have a good afternoon."

Sam saluted her and watched the young girl skip off inside and presumably up to her father.

Annie left her bag at the security gate not wanting to wait for it to be checked.

"I won't be long; I just have to get Dad."

Tyler nodded and moved the back behind his desk.

"No problem Annica!"

He called and laughed knowing she didn't hear anything he said.

Annie ran toward her father's office come lab, stopping only when she literally ran into Wendell.

"Oh!..."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I… I wasn…"

Wendell smiled and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"It's ok are you alright?"

She looked up shyly and nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching whe…"

He chuckled.

"It's not a problem, you're lucky you didn't run into me five minutes ago."

Annie frowned.

"Why?"

He grinned.

"Because five minutes ago, I was carrying a tray of human stomach contents."

Annie wrinkled her nose.

"Eeww."

Wendell nodded.

"Eeww is right; imagine if that had tipped up all over us."

Annie winced.

"Yuk… I think I'll walk from now on."

"Ha, might be wise are you here to get your Dad?"

She nodded.

"Well he's in the Ookie room talking to Cam."

Annie smiled.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

"Sure and hey?"

Annie turned back and raised her brows.

"Have fun tonight with your sleep over."

Annie smiled.

"Thank you."

She waved in response to his and walked off slowly toward the Ookie room.

* * *

Annie ran out of her room and down the stairs at the knock on the door.

"Slow down! I don't want to visit the hospital again this week."

Annie smiled at her father's voice and walked to the door in an orderly manner.

"Sorry Dad!"

She pulled the door open and smiled when Matilda and Lilly both lunged forward and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hi Annie!"

Tilly was excited, her bright shining eyes and huge grin gave her away.

"Hi Tilly, hi Lilly"

Janette was impressed when Annie signed her greeting to the youngest of the girls, but Lilly was ecstatic and bounced happily on her toes at the realization her friend had been really practicing how to sign just to talk to her.

Annie smiled as Lilly signed back and beamed brightly.

"Hi Mrs Mitchell, thanks for letting Matilda and Lilly stay here, would you like to come in?"

Annie invited them all in and closed the door behind them, suddenly they were greeted by the puppies and Jasper at their feet, both girls instantly dropping to their knees to play with the bouncing pups and pig.

"Oh they're so cute."

Hodgins who had finally wrestled his son out of the high chair walked to the foyer to greet their guests.

"Hi Jeanette, sorry had to get the monster out of his chair."

Jeanette smiled.

"That's ok Jack, listen we really appre…"

Hodgins held up his hand and smiled.

"We're happy to have them, Annie hasn't stopped smiling since the plans were made and that's thanks enough for us."

Jeanette smiled.

"How's Angela?"

Jack pointed to the living room and tilted his head.

"See for yourself."

She followed him into the living room where Angela was watching TV.

"Angie?"

Angela looked up at her husband's call and smiled seeing Jeanette.

"Oh… Hi."

She made a move to get up, but Jeanette stopped her.

"Please don't get up, stay there…"

She walked closer.

"How are you?"

Angela smiled and shrugged.

"I'm fine a little bored, but hopefully I'll be able to start moving around soon, especially since my guards are going to be pre occupied."

Jeanette smiled.

"Are you sure it's ok for the gir…"

"Positive, go have your dinner, have fun and don't worry about anything."

Jeanette smiled and nodded.

"Ok, thanks again and we'll see you tomorrow."

Angela waved as the woman followed Jack back out to where she could hear the sound of giggling girls and barking puppies. She held her hands out as Michael crawled over to her from where his father had placed him on the carpet.

"Come on Mister."

He moved as fast as he could, checking behind him for a sneaky cat, dog or pig to jump out at him as he went.

* * *

The plane was small, carrying a total of forty passengers, it was also noisier than regular plane and Parker grumbled that he couldn't hear the music on his I-pod Nano even though it was turned up all the way.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you could please take your seats and fasten your seat belts we will be experiencing a bit of turbulence ahead, nothing to worry about just some rough weather."

The seat belt light flashed and dinged and Brennan turned to Molly.

"We're going to put your ear plugs back in ok, just for a little while until the bumps go away again."

Molly nodded as her mother helped her.

"Parker put yours in too please."

He nodded already carrying out the request as the plane made its first lurch.

Molly looked up to her Mum wide eyes.

"It's ok, just like the bus ride Baby, you liked that? It's the same thing except this in the air."

Molly nodded and took the lolly her Mum offered.

"K."

The plane dropped, Brennan's hand was instantly seeking Booths' on the hand rest. He didn't smile just took it and held it tight as she also held Molly's.

* * *

Matilda and Lilly said good bye to their mother and promised they'd be on their best behavior, when they lost sight of her down the drive way the door was closed and they looked to Annie.

"You want to come up to my room? We can put your bags in there?"

Tilly signed to her sister and they both grabbed their back packs and smiled, before following Annie upstairs.

"Hey! Before you girls disappear, what pizza toppings do you want?"

"Umm Lilly only eats Cheese pizza."

Hodgins nodded.

"Ok one cheese, one meat lovers with barbeque sauce, one super supreme no anchovies and we need one more?"

Annie smiled.

"Are you getting it from Antonio's?"

Hodgins smiled and nodded.

"Was going to, why?"

Annie grinned to her father.

"Oh let me guess, you want the chocolate pizza with banana chips and marshmallows."

Matilda's face split into a grin.

"You can order that?"

Annie smiled.

"Yup, it's really good."

"Oh please Mr Hodgins let's get that, please?"

He chuckled.

"Ok chocolate and marshmallow with banana chips it is."

He watched as Tilly signed the new flavor to her sister who clapped in excitement and nodded.

"Ha she says she can't wait."

Hodgins nodded.

"Alright, I'll call you when it arrives, go on."

The girls turned and continued up the stairs to begin their sleep over.

* * *

**Done for another, please review. I apologise if that was a little bluh, I'm feeling a little foggy in the head, due to some new medications I've had a reaction to, I've tried to be careful but I'm not confident I got all my mistakes, or if the chapters flows, I hope it does and I hope it's enjoyable.  
**


	258. Chapter 258

**Disclaimer – Same ole sad story, not mine and I'm doubtful they ever will be.**

**A/N – So one order of a sleep over and a side of travelling with the Booths?**

* * *

The girls had been up in Annie's room for about half hour when the pizza arrived. Angela smiled as she listened to her daughter's giggles, hearing her so happy was exactly what she had wished for her child.

"Annica! Girls!"

Hodgins called up the stairs as he took the pizza boxes into the lounge room to join the plates, juice and napkins.

The Sound of Music was in the blu ray player and ready to go, all that was missing was three hungry pre-teens.

"Coming Dad!"

Annie invited the girls into her bathroom to wash up and then together they all headed down stairs for dinner.

* * *

Angela smiled as the three sat on the cushions on the floor by the coffee table.

"Wow! Thanks Mr and Mrs Hodgins."

"You're welcome, now who wants juice?"

Angela held the bottle up to Lilly and smiled as she nodded and signed her thanks on instinct.

"We got the Sound of Music to watch through dinner, is it ok?"

Annie looked to Matilda and raised her brows curiously.

"Yes, we love that mo… oh can we watch it with subtitles for Lilly?"

Annie smiled and nodded.

"Yup and Dad got some extra speakers so we can lay them on the floor so Lilly can feel the vibration of the music."

Matilda grinned and signed happily to her sister what Annie and her family had done. Lilly smiled.

"Ank oo ank oo."

She signed and thanked them as best she could, suddenly more excited for the movie. It was never a problem at her own house they had all she required to watch a movie and feel the music, but generally when they went out she would suffer in silence for her inability to hear.

Annie smiled as she and her family signed back that Lilly was welcome. Matilda grinned at her sister's delight and couldn't contain her own happiness, turning she hugged Annie tightly.

"You're the best Annie."

Hodgins and Angela grinned as their daughter blushed with the compliment.

"Haha I don't think so, but I'm glad you're happy."

They each took a slice of pizza that Hodgins offered and turned to watch the movie as it began.

* * *

The plane trip from Cape Tribulation to Brisbane took just under four hours and after getting through the wet weather bumps half way they finally landed. Luggage was unloaded from their little plane and they were to collect it and check in again for their flight home.

"I still don't get it Mom, why do we need to check in again? Can't our bags just be moved to our next flight like last time?"

Brennan shook her head as they joined the queue.

"Nope, Daintree Air; the plane we were just on is not grouped with any other flight, they're independent kind of like a private plane."

Parker rounded his head in understanding as they took a few steps forward.

"So now we're joining a proper flight and we won't have to get our bags again until DC right?"

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Correct. Our bags will be transferred to each flight we board here, Sydney and then in LA."

Booth groaned at the mere thought of all the plane hopping, he had wished there was a more direct route but it seemed this was it, unless they wanted to be in the air for quite a few more hours.

"Good morning can I help you?"

The woman at the counter smiled and called them forward with a wave, Booth ushered his kids forward following behind their mother.

"Hi we're checking in."

The woman nodded as she was handed the flight details and family details.

"Passports?"

Brennan placed them all on the counter and waited as the passport details were compared with the computer details and their photos looked at.

"Ok, everything seems to be in order and you're travelling back to Washington DC?"

"Yes."

The woman nodded and looked to Booth.

"If you'd just like to place the bags on the weigh station?"

Booth nodded and lifted Molly's case first, watching as a long sticker printed out and was looped around the handle and the case sent on its way, he then lifted the next case.

* * *

The girls all ate hungrily but politely, each of them claiming the next the part of the movie was their favorite.

"Ooo I love this song coming up, it's my favorite, I can play it on the clarinet."

Annie smiled at Tilly as 'I have confidence' began and her friend hummed along.

The puppies and Jasper had all been given a carrot stick each and were currently chowing down on them while lying on a heavy blanket to protect the carpet. Every now and then a particularly loud crunch would garner them attention from the humans and making them smile, but the puppies were oblivious.

"Have you seen the Princess Diaries Annie? Julie Andrews is them too, she's amazing."

Annie smiled.

"I haven't seen it; I'll look for it next time we're at the store though."

She smiled, so far tonight was great and not at all like sleep overs in movies; there was no boy talk or dares or silly games and so far no dreaded pillow fight.

"We have it; you can borrow it and see if you like it before you buy it."

Angela smiled as she listened to Matilda allowing Annie to borrow yet more of their things, she didn't think her daughter could have found more generous girls to become friends with.

"Thanks."

They went back to watching the movie, loosing themselves in the singing and dancing while Angela and Hodgins cuddled on the couch behind them, observing their daughter and her friends.

* * *

At seven PM it was designated shower time, Annie used her own bathroom and Matilda and Lilly were each given their own bathroom to use also. Hodgins reasoned that this way meant they weren't waiting for each other and they could get back to having fun faster.

Angela picked up the phone as it rang beside her.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Hodgins, I have three girls down here at the front gates wishing to speak with your daughter."

Angela frowned.

"Umm, oh ahh, Annie didn't tell us she had invited anyone over, hold on a moment."

She covered the mouth piece with her hand and called out to Hodgins.

"JACK!"

Hodgins flicked the kettle on and walked out into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go see if Annie's out of the shower ask her if she forgot to mention she invited some girls over?"

Hodgins frowned.

"Who would she invite over… I…"

Angela held up the phone.

"I dunno they're at the gate."

Hodgins nodded.

"Well send them up I guess."

Angela watched her husband climb the stairs and disappear, she wasn't going to invite anyone up without her daughter giving permission, she doubted that Annie would forget to mention inviting someone over or more to the point she doubted Annie would invite someone over without asking permission first.

Annie came running down the stairs a moment later.

"Don't let them in Mom!"

Angela smiled.

"I haven't they're still at the gate, who is it, do you know?"

Annie shook her head.

"No, but I never asked anyone over, it's probably Angelica and her friends, they tried to make me join a play after school and I don't think they believed I have other friends, Angelica is getting upset because I never hang around them or something, they've been trying to find me at lunch but I've been hiding in the library mostly with Henry, Ms Wolf lets us go in the study rooms."

"Well how about I tell Steve to tell them you're not allowed to have any more guests tonight?"

Annie nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

Angela smiled concocting a devious little plan in her head and lifted the phone to her ear again and began to speak, while Annie headed back upstairs to her friends.

"Steve, ask them their names?"

She heard his voice and then the high pitched tone that belonged to the bratty Angelica.

"Ah I have a Carly, Whitney and Angelica here Ma'am."

Angela nodded.

"Ok tell them I said I'm sorry but they're not the list and so no entry."

Steve smiled and chuckled to himself, young Annica had certainly fallen into a sweet life now and not that she didn't deserve it in every way, she was a thoughtful and considerate young girl who was always a pleasure to be around and protect and that was sense he was getting now, not only from the posture and attitude radiating off the three girls before him, but Angela had stepped up her protectiveness too and in turn he'd step up his.

"Very well Ma'am, goodnight."

He hung up after Angela did and looked to the girls.

"Sorry Mrs Montenegro-Hodgins says you're not on the guest list, no name no entry."

He shrugged and closed the window to his little duty box a smug smile of satisfaction on his face at the girls horrified expressions.

Annie entered her room where Matilda and Lilly were packing away their dirty clothes.

"Annie? Where'd did you go?"

She shrugged.

"Mom needed me downstairs for a minute."

Matilda signed to her sister and watched as she signed back.

"She asks if you're in trouble?"

Annie sat on the floor and smiled.

"No, some girls from my school were at the front gates, she wanted to know whether to let them come in or not."

Matilda raised her brows, not so fond of the idea of having more people come over.

"Oh… are they? Coming up?"

Annie shook her head.

"No! they're not my friends, I'm not even sure they really like me, I think they're just trying to play a joke on me or something, I told them I had real friends coming over and so I couldn't try out for some play this afternoon, I don't think they believed I really had other friends and so they came to see for themselves."

Matilda signed everything to Lilly as Annie spoke.

"Why do you think they're trying to play a joke on you Annie?"

Annica shrugged, it was hard to explain without getting into her whole life story.

"Just a feeling I have I think, it's only recently they've started being nice to me, they used to bully me a lot… so…"

She shrugged again.

"When did they start being nice to you?"

Annie thought back.

"Well, you know I'm adopted?"

Both girls nodded, having never been bullied in their lives they were curious, but also wanted to help, neither of them like the idea of their new friend having a horrible prank pulled on her.

"Well things really changed when I moved in here, those girls found out where I lived at Halloween and they've been super nice to me since, but things started to change when I met Parker, Angelica I think likes Parker and is jealous."

Matilda smiled.

"Do you have a picture of him; I want to see what he looks like… please?"

Annie smiled shyly; she did have a picture, her favorite picture that Angela had taken at Tempe and Booth's engagement party.

"Well I…"

Matilda clapped.

"Come on Annie, show us?"

She stood up and walked over to her bed side table, she pulled open the drawer and took out a single picture; she looked down at it and smiled before walking back over to her eagerly waiting friends.

Matilda held her hand out for it and smiled as she bounced her knees in excitement.

"I don't have a picture of him by himself, only of us together."

Matilda relayed to Lilly and held her hand out again.

"Ok, show us, show us."

Annie handed the picture over and sat back down with a blush already coloring her pale features.

"Awww."

Matilda smiled at the photo showing the blonde haired boy standing behind Annie with his arms around her waist; it was obvious he was tickling her. There were lights and a big tent in the background and just behind them, lanterns and roses framed them.

"You guys look really happy, where is this?"

Annie smiled.

"Out in the backyard, it was for Tempe and Booth's engagement party, that's Parker's parents, well his step Mom anyway, but I think he sometimes wishes she was his real Mom, Tempe and Booth got me out of my real parent's house and Booth put them in jail."

"Wow!"

Matilda looked back to the photo and smiled.

"He's pretty cute Annie."

She blushed and smiled.

"Yeah."

Lilly looked up and signed as Matilda spoke for her.

"She asks if he's a nice boy?"

Annie grinned.

"Very, he's not like a lot of other boys, he doesn't swear and he doesn't just do stupid stuff all the time, he likes to talk and he's goofy but in a good way, he's always trying to make other people happy, especially Tempe and Molly his sister, she's adopted too, she's only four now and Parker is really protective of her."

She was surprised to find both girls watching and listening intently to her story.

"At school when I first met him, none of the kids wanted to be my science partner coz I wasn't popular, but Parker didn't care, he just came over and sat next to me, he said he wanted to be my partner, even though all his friends were telling him not to be and calling me names, he told them all to be quiet and leave me alone. At lunch he asked to sit with me instead of playing sport with his friends and he used to bring me food when he saw I didn't eat."

Matilda was positively vibrating, she hope one day she would get to meet this boy her friend spoke so highly of.

"He's just really kind and thoughtful."

Lilly signed again.

"She wants to know if you guys kiss?"

Annie blushed and ducked her head.

"Ha, so that's a yes?"

Annie looked up a crooked smile at her lips.

"A bit, not much, we mostly just talk and hold hands and have fun."

"DO YOU GIRLS WANT COCOA?"

Hodgins voice carried up the stairs to Annie's room.

Matilda smiled and they all got up after telling Lilly what was on offer.

"Come on, let's go, Dad makes really good cocoa, he melts real chocolate in it."

* * *

It was raining when they boarded in Brisbane and they had been warned of the possibility of worsening weather as they neared Sydney; as a result no tea or coffee would be served during the flight but drinks were free. It also meant seat belts had to be worn the whole trip unless using the on board lavatories.

They had been half an hour into a ninety minute flight when the hail hit, at first no one knew what was happening as the lights dimmed and the seat belt signs flashed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, nothing to worry about just a little hail storm, sit tight and it'll be all over soon."

True to his word, it was a maximum of two minutes later the sun was shining through the clouds and into their windows. The lights reilluminated and the cabin staff began their rounds again, collecting rubbish and offering drinks and snacks.

Booth smiled as he looked down at the vice like grip his fiancée still had on his hand, she really wasn't a fearless flyer and he wondered briefly if anything had ever happened to cause her such worry on board a plane. He double squeezed her hand drawing attention to their clasped limbs and smiled as she suddenly realized she was clawing him.

"Sorry."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, knowing what comfort the simple gesture brought her.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Fine… just always thinking of the worst you know."

He nodded, he knew it wasn't simply a matter of thinking the worst, she was actually thinking of ways out of the worst outcome, it was in her nature to find a solution to any problem, to take the most horrible of situation and find a way out for herself and her family, to keep them all safe.

He leaned in and kissed her temple, smiled gently and squeezed her hand again, letting her know he understood and he loved her for it.

* * *

The girls were back in the living room with blankets, pillows and the roaring fire. Hot cocoas in hand and plenty of snacks they were watching Clueless, a movie Annie had never heard of, but one the girls had been promising another friend they'd watch.

Angela and Hodgins had gone upstairs, telling the girls to call out if they needed anything, Michael was awake again and in with his parents so sleep was nowhere in sight for the tired adults.

Annie had offered to keep Mickey with her until he fell asleep, but her parents had told her tonight was about fun, not about babysitting, they'd kissed her goodnight and disappeared up the stairs; slowly due to Angela's hobbling.

"Your parents are really cool for letting us come over on such short notice."

Annie smiled.

"Yeah they were ok with it, so long as your parents were fine."

Matilda nodded.

"Yeah they were actually really grateful, Mom hates driving out to the Grans, she lives in the middle of nowhere and always wants to talk for ages about how we don't go out there enough, but she refuses to come to see us so…"

Annie smiled, she guessed all families had their problems, though so far she'd prefer any family problem she suffered now compared to what she used to go through.

"Well I'm just glad you could come too."

The girls smiled and passed around the caramel popcorn, watching as Jasper walked over sleepily wanting a snack too, while his brothers and sister were sleeping.

"Pigs are so cute."

Matilda pulled the fat porker into her lap and smiled as he nuzzled into her warm pajama top.

"Ha he's sniffing me."

Annie lifted a piece of chopped apple up and gave it to Jasper; he crunched away happily though his eyes never left the popcorn bowl.

"He's really affectionate, I was gonna ask my parents if I can get one when Jas and triple D's go home, I know they'll say yes, I just don't want it to sound like I'm asking for everything."

Matilda smiled.

"Do you ask for lots of things?

Annie wrinkled her nose.

"I don't think so, I try not to ask for anything, I'm already so grateful for everything I do have and my parents buy me things all the time, even if I say I don't need it, they're very generous at the end of school term they're even letting me pick somewhere for a family vacation."

Lilly signed.

"Anywhere?"

Annie nodded.

"Anywhere."

Matilda smiled.

"Even overseas?"

Again the twelve year old nodded.

"Yup, maybe I should wait for the pig…"

They continued chatting and watching the movie and snacking, when the credits rolled Lilly decided she needed the bathroom and Annie felt she should take the puppies out to use the lawn as they still didn't love using the doggie door.

Annie put Jasper's coat on they had got from the pet shop for him after seeing him shivering one night, Brennan had given him one too but he had grown a lot in two weeks and it was a tad too tight for the puppy wannabe.

"Awww he looks so cute, when do you have to give them back Annie?"

The two girls pulled a blanket each around their shoulders as they headed out into the cold.

"Parker comes back tomorrow night so probably Sunday, I'm gonna miss them, they're so cute, but our gardener won't, he says having the puppies is like having children again, all they do is make a mess, especially in the gardens."

Matilda laughed as the two sat down on the steps and watched the puppies run around in the snow covered lawn.

"And Maria won't miss them either she does the floors, she's always talking about paw prints of the polished floor boards."

Lilly walked out behind them and sat down beside Annie, smiling when the blanket was held open for her.

"Here… you'll catch a cold."

Lilly smiled, she could feel the vibration of Annie's words and although she didn't hear what had been said the intent was in the gesture anyway and she signed her thanks.

"Are you tired Annie?"

The twelve year old shook her head and smiled.

"No but if you are we ca…"

"No, I was going to ask if we should watch another movie, would your parents mind?"

Annie shook her head as the puppies came bounding toward them with their snow covered wet and cold paws.

"No they won… Quick stand up or they'll jump all over us."

The girls giggled as Annie grabbed a towel from the hook by the door and bent down to dry all sixteen feet, before they all headed back inside to warm up by the fire.

* * *

Landing in Sydney the family were informed that their flight had been cancelled until later tonight due to a damaged engine from another isolated storm.

"Ok… well we have a connecting flight in LA, how do we go about rescheduling that?"

The desk clerk smiled and nodded.

"Sure, do you have you flight details there Ma'am?"

Brennan handed over the flight itinerary and spared a worried glance to Booth, who just shook his head, there was nothing they could do about it they simply had to roll with the punches; so to speak.

"I can rearrange your connection for you Ma'am, just give me a moment."

"Oh thank you."

"Not a problem, we're sorry for the inconvenience and the airport will happily put you up in a hotel room if you and your family are tired."

Brennan shook her head as she looked at her watch.

"Oh no that's ok, do we need to stay in the airport?"

The clerk shook her head.

"No, we can arrange a hire car for you or taxi transfers?"

Brennan smiled.

"A hire car would be great thanks."

She suddenly felt a little excited there had been something she wanted to do in New South Wales when they first arrived, but had run out of time and now she felt hope for the activity.

Booth noted the smile on his girl's face and leaned into her.

"What have you got planned."

She grinned and shrugged.

"I thought we could go to the Blue Mountains in Katoomba, I heard about them as a child from my Mother's friend and had been fascinated, it's only an hour and half away, we could have a late lunch early dinner and get back for our later flight."

Booth chuckled and nodded.

"Whatever you want Babe, whatever you want."

The desk clerk smiled and continued clicking away on her keyboard, pleased these customers were not angry and unpleasant like the ones before them; after all, she couldn't control the weather or make planes bigger to fit more passengers.

"Are you sure you don't mind Booth?"

He shook his head.

"Not at all, I'll do whatever makes you happy."

She blushed as the clerk awed at them without realising, making her final adjustments to their flight plan and printing out conformation.

"Sorry, ok the only connection available is at JFK?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes that's fine, thank you."

The woman nodded and typed away again, before looking up as the paper printed out.

"All set, just head downstairs to the Hertz car hire and they'll sort you out, your booking is under Booth and we'll take care of your luggage, just be back by seven thirty at gate forty three."

Brennan and Booth both thanked her and turned to collect their kids who were both sitting quietly in the chairs.

"Come on you two, let's go."

"Where we going?"

Booth smiled.

"Road trip."

* * *

**End of another, goodnight for me and good day, good afternoon and good evening wherever you may be. Please review. **

**Ok posting may be a little hard over the next few days, we've had another death in our family and although I don't have to travel for this one, I do need to arrange the funeral and be with my husband as he's quite upset, sorry and I will be back with another chapter asap.  
**


	259. Chapter 259

**Disclaimer – I don't make a profit, I don't own them bluh, bluh, bluh.**

**A/N – I have a migraine and the white paper on my screen is evil, thank you for your patience and I really hope you're all still out there wanting to read and hopefully review.**

* * *

"This is so cool Annie, we've never done this before, it's so delicious."

Annie smiled as they all dipped their banana or strawberry pieces into the melted chocolate of the fondue set.

"I've never done it either, Mom suggested it, she said it was always her favorite part of sleepovers when she was my age."

Matilda nodded and smiled, giggling as her sister hummed her approval of the sweet treat.

Annie had chopped up pears, banana and strawberries, plus squares of vanilla sponge cake all into bite size pieces; there were also whole mint leaves that had been washed and de-stalked, ready and waiting to be dipped.

Lilly signed as she tried the cake, licking the warm goo from her lips.

"She's says this is the best thing she's ever done."

Annie beamed, so pleased her friends were having a good time.

"Good, can you tell her I'm glad she's liking it."

Matilda nodded and signed back to her sister, passing on their friend's pleasure.

* * *

The man at the Hertz car hire was very helpful and got them and medium sized family car for the trip, it was free of charge and included the car seat for Molly an internal GPS and no charge on petrol.

"Ok we're looking for row 'G'."

Booth told the kids hoping to involve them in the process of finding the car in the parking garage.

"Over there, there's the 'G' row, what number?"

Booth looked at the car key again and smiled.

"Number two, should be that one just there."

He pressed the button on the key and watched the tail lights flash and heard the doors unlock.

"Alright, everyone in."

Molly would be sitting behind her mother again a position she didn't particularly like but wouldn't have a choice in this car as the child seat wouldn't fit behind her father's seat once he pushed it back to accommodate his height.

Brennan buckled her daughter in, checking the restraints and that the seat was secure before kissing her little's girl's forehead and closing the door.

"Hands on knees please."

Molly obeyed and watched the door slam shut and her mother smiled through the window, before opening the front door and climbing in.

* * *

Once the GPS had been set it was a straight through drive, one high way, one direction, no turns for exactly one hour and fifty four minutes. They played eye spy, sung songs, named that tune and played 'first one to see…'.Booth who wasn't as involved in playing as he was driving, couldn't wait to get out, car trips amusing their kids always tended to be on the noisy and rambunctious side.

A sign indicating they had reached Leura, had Brennan telling him this where she wanted to stop for lunch. He made a left and revelled in the silence that befell the car as the kids turned to look out the window at the manicured town they had entered.

Leura it seemed was a one street town, with everything located on the one strip of road; both sides were a mecca of shops, restaurants and delis. A wide double laned road was separated by good sized nature strip in the centre, green grass and rose blossom trees were in full summer time bloom.

They parked and got out, unable to do anything but inhale deeply, gardenia and fresh baked goods wafted around, making each of their stomachs grumble for food.

"Ok… let's go find some lunch."

* * *

Hodgins walked downstairs at two AM and smiled; there on the floor, by the light of the glowing TV and the dying fire were three girls, sound asleep, amidst three puppies and a piglet.

He chuckled to himself and grabbed the camera from Angela's study; he snapped a few pictures, knowing they would make potential posters at his daughter's twenty first and then put the camera back.

He wandered over and gently shook his daughter's shoulder.

"Hey Kiddo, wake up…"

She blinked and rolled over to face her father.

"Huh… wha…"

He smiled at her confusion.

"I think you guys should head up to bed?"

Annie looked around and smiled; she nodded and woke Diego who was lying on her leg.

"Hey come on boy."

She rolled him and smiled as he simply stretched and went back to sleep on his back, four legs in the air.

Annie looked to her father and rolled her eyes, before reaching across and rocking Matilda.

"Tilly?... Tilly wake up."

Matilda groaned and woke up with a yawn.

"Hmm what's wrong Annie? Are you ok?"

She smiled at her friend's concern.

"I'm fine, we should go upstairs?"

Matilda yawned again.

"Ok… I'll wake Lil."

Turning to her sister she tapped her gently and signed the moment her eyes were open that everything was ok, she then continued telling her they were going up to their beds.

Hodgins waited for the girls to disappear up the stairs, before he took all the remaining snacks into the kitchen and out of the puppies reach and turned the TV off, before he checked all the windows and doors and went back up to his sleeping wife.

* * *

Matilda and Lilly had a mattress each on Annie's floor, she had offered them their own rooms for the night and even offered her own bed to one of them, feeling bad at the fact they were on the floor, but both girls had informed her it wouldn't be a sleep over if they were in separate rooms. They all brushed their teeth and slipped into their respective beds for the night, sleep claiming each girl quickly.

Annie fell asleep with thoughts of new friends and Parker's return, she was excited on both counts and couldn't wait to introduce Parker to the girls, she hoped they all got on and liked each other, it would certainly make things easier in the long run. She gripped the stack of seven postcards and two hand written letters under her pillow from her best friend and boyfriend and drifted off peacefully.

* * *

Leura was a picturesque town with an undeniable old country feel, a lot of the shops sold handmade crafted things, patchwork quilts, aprons, wooden bird houses, children's wagons and miniature wind mills for yards. There were cake shops, a farmers market and café, a store for hobby farms, selling everything from vegetable and fruit tree seedlings to alpaca feed and scarecrows.

Brennan couldn't wipe the smile off her face, she was loving it, it really was everything her mother's friend had said and it seemed it hadn't changed in twenty years.

There was an old fashion Lolly Shoppe straight out of Willy Wonka with jars upon jars of lollies and sweets lined up on shelves around the walls, a ladder on a runner moved along to enable the store keeper to grab what was requested.

All day suckers the size of a softball, sherbet straws that were two metres long and changed colours, slate pencils, boiled candies and more. Booth allowed the kids to pick a few things, but they had to eat them before they got back to the airport and they had to promise not to get hyperactive.

"Booth, Booth look!"

He smiled at the excited tone of his fiancée and wondered what she had found; he took her hand allowing her to lead him to the far wall.

"What is it Bon…"

He grinned seeing the sugar coated almonds in the jar and nodded.

"Ah I see."

He grabbed the jar and took it over to the counter to join the other ones the kids had chosen.

"Ok is that the lot?"

They all nodded and Booth looked to the smiling cashier.

"So how does this work Pal?"

The man smiled.

"One hundred grams is a dollar, you tell me how much you want and in what bag and I'll weigh it out."

Booth nodded.

"Ok, those three together, those four together and that one on its own, a hundred grams each of the candies and three hundred of the nuts please."

The man nodded and smiled.

"Alright, won't be a tick."

Both kids and Brennan continued to look around the store, a lot of the lollies they had seen in the States before but a lot were also knew to them or they had different names, for instance what Brennan was sure was a jar of red vines, the label read raspberry twists, bags of cotton candy were named fairy floss and Molly pointed out a jar of milk duds called chocolate buttons.

Parker scanned the walls and smiled, despite all the lollies he wondered if this was Australia's range of sweets in its entirety, if it was they were missing a lot of sugary goodness compared to America.

Booth paid for the lollies and nuts and thanked the cashier and possibly store owner, before gathering his family and leaving the sweet establishment.

"Can we eat them now Dad?"

Booth handed his kids their treat bags and smiled as both thanked him profusely, before handing Bones her nuts and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Booth, are you going to share with me?"

He smiled and took an offered almond from the now open bag in front of him.

"Thanks Bones."

Placing it in his mouth he sucked all the sugar off the nut before he chewed it up and looked back to his fiancée.

"So… back to the car?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes, we're going to see 'The Three Sisters'."

Booth frowned.

"Umm who's three sisters? I didn't know you knew anyone over here besides that professor."

Brennan smiled.

"No, the three sisters are a group of three mountains side by side, carved out of sandstone by erosion. It's at Echo Point lookout and apparently has a beautiful view of Jamison Valley in Katoomba."

Booth chuckled and shook his head; she really was a walking encyclopaedia.

"Alright Wiki, let's go then."

He smiled at her frown.

"Wiki?"

"Yeah Wikipedia, you seem to have all the knowledge."

She wrinkled her brow at him.

"I prefer Bones."

Booth looked to her and allowed his smile to grow, nodding slowly at the realisation his name for her was now well and truly accepted if not appreciated and liked.

"Yeah me too… Bones."

He kissed her temple as they got back to the car, loaded the kids and then they were off, travelling back the way they'd come to Katoomba.

* * *

The drive was an easy twenty minutes they parked in the scenic car park and got out eagerly. Taking a deep cleansing breath was unavoidable, the air was crisp and clean, you couldn't help the energising feeling that came with every inhale. Melaleuca trees were tall and thick; a testament to their standing time, a soft scent of moisture clung to every breeze, like the smell of well-trodden earth and crushed eucalyptus leaves.

There was a dark wooden structure on the other side of the car park, it's sign read 'visitors centre' and it seemed a number of people were in there. Three smaller signs indicated trails that could be taken. 'Echo Point lookout', 'Katoomba Falls' and 'Katoomba Zig Zag Railway'.

"Ok ready for a walk guys?"

Both kids who were still munching on their treats nodded, beginning to feel the effects of the sugar coursing through their bodies.

The 'Giant Stairway' as it was aptly named was composed of more than eight hundred stone and steel steps that led down to the base of the valley. The Booth family however were going just over halfway; they stopped at Echo point where Parker snapped multiple photos from the viewing platform of the bushy scene before them.

A deep valley stretched out in front of them, it was completely covered by the greens and silvers of the Australian native trees; not a patch of raw earth could be seen on the valley floor, surrounding mountains were dark greys and black with white markings etched into the surface from sun bleaching; the sight was stunning.

"I wonder where the water fall is?"

Parker leaned over the chest high metal fence bordering the cliff face they were standing on.

"I'm not sure Parker; perhaps it's around the other side of the mountain?"

The twelve year old nodded and gathered his family together for a group shot, he set the camera up, allowed sixty seconds for himself to get into position and the flash went off after they all said 'family'.

Echo Point was named for its position in the mountainous region, a small plaque told them to 'Cooee' off the lookout and listen to the rebound or echo, Booth took the invitation, stepped up and smiled. He glanced to his family, tilted his head up and…

"COOOOOOOEEEEEEE!"

His voice travelled in every direction, bouncing off cliff faces and skimming over the tree line, they laughed when his cooee was replied too by someone across the other side of the canyon.

"Ha, that's so cool Dad, talk back to them."

He grinned.

"HELLOOOOOO!"

Again his voice echoed and a response came back followed by two more somewhere else in the bush.

Another sign pointed toward the trail leading to 'The Three Sisters' and so they followed it. A mere one hundred steps from Echo Point was the next lookout, to the left the three orange and black sandstone mountains stood. They looked not unlike the pinnacles on Fraser Island, but these were bigger.

"Here look the story of the sisters; unfounded…"

Parker wrinkled his brow.

"Why does it stay unfounded?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Perhaps it hasn't been proven or no one is sure where the story originated."

Parker nodded and went back to read it aloud.

"It says that the commonly told legend of the Three Sisters is that the three sisters Meehni, Wimlah and Gunnedoo lived in the Jamison valley with their tribe known as the Katoomba tribe. They fell in love with three men from a neighbouring tribe and wanted to marry, but the marriage was forbidden. The brothers from the Nepean tribe were unhappy with the laws and decided to take the sisters by force. A huge tribe battle ensued and so an elder of the Katoomba tribe turned the sisters to stone to protect them, but the elder died during the battle and no one else could turn them back, so they remain. This legend is claimed to be an indigenous Australian Dreamtime story, but it's never been proven."

The all looked out to the sisters and felt a little different about the mountains after hearing a little of their possible story, even Bones couldn't help but a feel a little sympathetic toward the stone structures, she didn't know what she would do if a law prevented her from the marrying the man she loved; luckily she would never find out.

They stayed and allowed Parker to take some more photo's, before slowly making their way back up the some four hundred and eighty two steps they'd walked down. Molly wanted to instigate a race to the top with her brother, but their ever protective mother denied them the permission in case one or both of them fell over. Booth added that the stairs were a two way street; so to speak and they needed to be respectful to the people walking down to the lookouts also.

They got a drink from the visitors centre and Parker picked up some pamphlets on The Blue Mountains, piled into the car and made their way back to the airport for check in.

* * *

Sydney Airport was busy; it took twenty minutes to drop the car off alone as the line up in the office was substantial. The check in lines were enormous and Booth was somewhat annoyed that they'd left in the first place.

"Hi, you don't have any luggage?"

A woman in her early twenties greeted them; she was wearing a Sydney Airport uniform and bright happy smile.

"Oh umm no, we arrived earlier but our flight was cancelled, we've just come back for our flight later."

The woman smiled and lifted the cord line barrier.

"Come with me."

She led them to a smaller a line at a counter and nodded.

"Stay in this line, your luggage is already checked, so basically we just need to check you guys off, once finished here, head through to the security point and then you can shop or sit at the cafes or eatery until your flight."

Brennan smiled again.

"Thank you."

They watched as the woman wandered off, scanning the lines for more people in a similar situation.

Duty Free shopping was great although still not particularly cheap; they got Tim Tams, Milo, lamingtons and the much sought after Vegemite. Parker insisted on a couple of extra jars that he would do chores for, he wanted to take some to school for his friends to try and of course he wanted to give Annie a jar that she could share with her Mom and Dad, he also wanted a small jar for his Mom and Drew and another for Hayley and Emma, Molly insisted they get to keep a jar too, because she liked to eat it and wanted to have a cheese and vegemite pizza when she got home.

They loaded everything into the extra bag Brennan had packed in her shoulder bag and left the store. They went to the toilets, stopped for a snack knowing they'd get dinner on the plane and went to the terminal to wait.

Sitting down was a welcome a relief; they'd had an early morning and it was going to be a late night the kids were yawning and Booth suggested they have a sleep, so they would have enough energy to eat dinner later than usual, both responded negatively to the idea but half an hour later were breathing deeply as sleep claimed them.

Brennan kicked off her boots and tucked her feet up under her, sighing happily as Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep too Babe?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine, just so long as I can stay here like this."

Booth chuckled and kissed her crown.

"Fine by me, are you looking forward to returning home, I mean now that our return is happening?"

Brennan shrugged, she had missed home but she'd also had a wonderful time, though she guessed if they were to ever holiday again, they would need to return home and settle into a routine again.

"I think so…Yes, this has been wonderful, but it will be good to get back and see everyone, plus we have so much to get organised, especially for the wedding."

Booth grinned at the mention of their pending nuptials, he still sometimes wondered if it was all a dream.

"Have you got ideas?"

She smiled.

"Yes I have been thinking about certain things I'd like, of course I will speak with you about everything an…"

"Whatever you want is fine with me Bones."

She looked up at him, he was serious, she he knew he wasn't particularly fussed so long as they did indeed get married.

"I was thinking we could have a catholic priest marry us in the Jeffersonian Gardens?"

He looked surprised at her; he never thought she would want religion to have any part of their wedding day.

"Well…"

He hesitated and she frowned, pulling back ever so slightly.

"Have you changed your mind Booth, you don't want to mar…"

He hushed her by pulling her back to him.

"No I haven't changed my mind Bones, but I'm pretty sure a priest won't marry us outside the church, we'd have to get a celebrant or…"

"Well then maybe we could have a small ceremony with a couple of witnesses in the church the day before and then have another ceremony the following day at the Jeffersonian?"

He grinned, he knew her heart was set on the Jeffersonian grounds and he wouldn't take that away from her, it was her first home a place that had given her so much comfort for so long, it was a part of her and always would be, but he was surprised by her compromise, not that she would compromise but that she was intent on giving him his religious rite.

"You would do that? You'd be ok with that?"

She nodded.

"I know your faith is important to you Booth and I don't want to take that away from you, I'd like to add to it and being married by the church is something you used to talk about before we were together, I know it's something you desire greatly, I want you to have that."

He hugged her tight and close, inhaling her scent as her arms wrapped around his torso.

"It sounds fantastic Bones, a dream come true."

She blushed as he leaned down and whispered his love for her, his hot breath washing over her sensitive neck and making her wish they had a place to go to be alone.

"I love you too Booth."

"Flight Q U one nine three, Sydney to New York, please prepare for boarding."

Booth smiled and kissed his fiancée temple.

"That's us… conversation to be continued, let's wake the kids."

* * *

**And we're going home… well most of you are anyway, hope you enjoyed Australia. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Ok note to all, it was very hard for me to get info on the Catholic church rules in the States so I'm going by the rules in Oz, I always thought religion should be the same but alas it's not. I married a Catholic man in a Catholic church, by a Catholic priest, I myself am not Catholic nor will I ever convert, I agreed to raise our children catholic and I went to a pre marriage counselling that is all that was required of me, therefore that is all that will be required of Brennan. Thanks.  
**


	260. Chapter 260

**Disclaimer – You know the story.**

**A/N - Two hundred and sixty chapters… it's ridiculous really… just nuts. Remember we're speeding things up a little, unless you want to sit on a plane for another twenty two hours?**

* * *

Annie woke at nine AM and smiled at the sound of her friends breathing deeply on the floor of her room. The twelve year old rubbed her eyes and threw the covers back with a yawn, she wanted to use the bathroom but didn't want to wake the girls, so headed out to the bathroom in the room next door, one grey tabby hot on her heels.

Annie smiled hearing the sounds of what was no doubt her father in the kitchen and her mother's voice; she washed her hands and her face and hurried downstairs to bid them good morning.

"Yes but you don't know what they'll eat Jack."

He smiled as he dished up some more French toast.

"Angie it'll be fine, I'll just do a bit of everything, besides they didn't seem particularly fussy last night, I have a feeling that like most girls if it contains sugar they're all for it."

He smiled and winked at his wife and her pout.

"Wow… bit of a generalization there don't you think?"

He chuckled and raised his brows.

"Maybe, but it doesn't change anything."

Angela shook her head as the various toppings from the pantry were placed on the table in front of her.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad."

Both of her parents looked up and smiled.

"Morning Kiddo, hey Sweetie…"

Annie smiled as her Mom held her arm out, inviting Annie in for a morning hug.

"Did you sleep ok?"

Annie welcomed the hug and nodded.

"Yup, it was fine, we were pretty tired by the time we went to bed…"

She looked to her Mom's elevated foot and then back to her eyes.

"How's your foot Mom? Does it feel any better?"

Angela smiled.

"Yes, it's fine, a little itchy actually, so that's a good sign."

Annie nodded and looked across at the storm her father was cooking up, pancakes, eggs, sausage.

"Wow Dad… you must have been up for ages?"

He turned as he flipped another two waffles onto the plate.

"Not really, I got all the batters ready last night, are the girls awake?"

"Umm not when I left the room, but I can go check again, I just need to feed Toby."

She walked over to the pantry to grab some Kitty Krunch and some sardines, hugging her father as she wandered over to Toby's eating area.

"Where are the puppies and Jas?"

Angela smiled.

"Your Dad gave them all carrots with peanut butter on them and sent them out on the back porch in the sun; they've been playing out there ever since with Maddy who is intent on polishing all the good silverware today before her father comes back."

Annie smiled and nodded.

"Ha, she was polishing the door knobs the other day, it was funny because Maria tried to open the front door and her hand slipped and she couldn't turn the handle, Maddy started polishing Maria's hand to get the stuff off her."

Angela and Hodgins smiled, Maddy was supposed to simply cook for the staff mainly, though she had cooked a lot after Michael was born to try help out, but lately with Pilar and Eva vacationing with family, Maddy had been helping or trying to help Maria and with her father due back after months off, she wanted everything in the kitchen and dining departments to be perfect.

Lilly woke quickly, instinctively knowing she wasn't in her own bed she sat up and allowed her brain to register where she was. Looking up to the bed Annie had gone to sleep in she saw her friend was not there and looked about the room. She smiled seeing her new friend appear at the thresh hold and wave.

Annie signaled Lilly to wake Matilda and get up, she did so happily, feeling a little hungry and hoping breakfast would be on the cards.

"Oh…"

Matilda stretched and curled herself up into a little ball, before smiling and looking to her sister.

Lilly signed that it was time to get up and Matilda looked to the door and waved to Annie.

"Morning Annie."

Annica smiled.

"Good morning, breakfast is ready downstairs if you're hungry."

Matilda nodded and signed back to her sister, both girls decided they would use the bathroom first and then food was a welcome thought, after all dinner was a good fifteen hours ago and even after all the snacks their bodies were screaming for sustenance once again.

* * *

"So what are you girls going to do today? More movies?"

Matilda smiled and looked to Annie, raising her brows in question.

"Well… I guess, if you and Lilly want to, or we could do something else? I don't mind."

Matilda signed to her sister and then looked to Angela and Hodgins.

"Movies sound great."

Hodgins looked to his wife and winked, before addressing the girls again.

"Actually… I was thinking I'd take the three of you to the ice skating rink anyway, be back here by two for your parents to pick you up at three."

All three girls cheered once Matilda had relayed the information to her sister.

"Really Dad? We're still going?"

Hodgins nodded.

"If you want to, we discussed with Tilly and Lil's parents they've both agreed, so once we finish breakfast and you three are ready to go, we'll be off."

The table was filled with excited chatter and bright smiles were seen all round.

"Thanks Dad."

"Yeah Thanks Mr Hodgins."

There was suddenly a sense of urgency in eating what was laid out before them and Angela laughed at the change in postures and the amount of food being pushed into each mouth.

"Ok, slow down, we don't want anyone getting sick and a few extra minutes will not make a difference to your time at the rink."

All three slowed and sighed, Lilly lip reading Annie's Mom easily as she sat directly across from her.

* * *

Hodgins laughed as snapped more photos of Annie and her friends skating. The three girls were holding hands as they made their way around the rink, each of them taking turns at stumbling every now and then.

He smiled as they laughed and giggled; watching his daughter's bright happy smile, broaden as her confidence with her friends rose. Jack Hodgins was a relatively simple man despite having the ability to live a hugely luxurious lifestyle, he kept things pretty low key, but he knew in his heart of hearts that no amount of money could give him the feeling that seeing his daughter so easy and comfortable gave him.

He continued to watch as the three skated around, Matilda it seemed was the most confident on the single bladed shoes and she was in the middle holding the other two upright; or at least trying her best to help them.

Hodgins stood up from his seat and walked to the barrier when he saw an older girl of about sixteen slam into Annie, it was obvious she was unapologetic as she spun after recovering.

"HEY WATCH IT!"

Annie frowned as she tried to get her balance again; it was Matilda who stepped forward.

"It wasn't her fault; you should watch where you're going!"

Hodgins watched as Annie tugged on Tilly's hand, she was nervous and still not particularly comfortable with confrontation, he prayed his daughter was ok.

"I wasn't talkin to you!"

Matilda raised her brows; she wasn't going to let anyone talk to her friend rudely, as far as she was concerned, Annie already had too many unpleasant people in her life.

"Maybe not, but I'm talking to you, you shouldn't judge another unless you're prepared to look at yourself in the same critical manner, you bashed into her, not the other way round, you should be apologizing to her, but obviously you're too rude to see that."

The older girl stood with her mouth slightly agape and watched the younger girls skate off still holding hands and smiling.

Hodgins got them ice cream after they shared a plate of nachos and drank their soda's, he gave them another hour before telling them it would be time to leave and went back to texting his wife at home.

* * *

Annie waved to Matilda and Lilly as they drove in the back seat of their father's car, smiling and waving back in a crazy fashion.

"Bye Annie! See you next time!"

"Bye! Thanks for coming over!"

The girls yelled back and forth until the Mitchell car disappeared from sight. Annie looked up at her parents and grinned.

"So… you had fun Sweetie?"

"Yes, it was great, so much fun; I can't wait till we have another sleepover."

She looked to her watch and smiled.

"Are we still picking Parker up from the airport?"

Hodgins sighed.

"Actually Kiddo we got some bad news for you…"

Annie looked up wide eyed and concerned.

"What? What happened?

Hodgins smiled at her sudden change in tone.

"Well, their flights got rearranged they won't be back till early tomorrow morning, we'll drop in on them in afternoon huh?"

Annie sighed.

"Why did their flights get rearranged?"

Angela ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, she could see the disappointment in her eyes, she'd been really looking forward to seeing Parker again.

"There was a storm and a few of the planes got damage so their flight got cancelled Honey, I'm sorry."

She shrugged.

"It's ok I guess, but what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

Angela smiled as Hodgins stepped in.

"Well… your Mom and I thought you and I could go to the store and get some bread and milk and maybe some and fruit and veg for Doctor B and Booth, you can check on Molly's cannibalistic fish again, perhaps we can go to the pet store and replace the three that ate each other…"

Annie smiled, they had gone over to check the house a few days ago to find two floaters and one almost a floater in Molly's tank, it seemed a fight had broken out over something and lives had been lost. Annie vowed she never wanted fish, but was concerned how Molly would take it.

"And I need to water the plants, especially Molly's herbs in the kitchen, I forgot the other day."

Annie nodded.

"Ok… just let me change my socks, I think they're wet after skating, my toes are kinda numb."

Hodgins rolled his eyes at his daughter's giggle.

"Well go on… before you get frostbite and lose an appendage or worse… a whole limb."

Angela grinned as the twelve year old ran off toward the stairs.

Hodgins turned to Angela and smiled.

"Now are you sure you're gonna be ok on your own Angie?"

Angela tilted her head to the side in mock annoyance.

"I'll be fine, Michael is asleep and contrary to popular belief I can walk."

Hodgins rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Yeah, at a snail's pace."

Angela huffed at his mocking tone and pointed her finger at him.

"Watch it."

He chuckled.

"Just promise me you won't overdo it the last thing we need is for you to tear those stitches and you have to get sewn together again."

"Jack?"

She whined as their daughter came running back down the stairs.

"I'm ready, we should buy dog and pig food too, just in case they need some more and don't feel like shopping right away?"

Hodgins smiled.

"Great idea Kiddo, get your coat and we'll go."

She leaned in and kissed her Mom, before trotting off to the foyer where her coat was on the hook by the door.

"I'll see you soon, call if you need anything."

Angela nodded.

"Have fun."

Hodgins kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Love you."

* * *

Annie and her father arrived back at the Booth home a little after five they took the shopping in and Annie went straight upstairs to Molly's room to place the fish bag in the tank water, she fed the others and went into Parker's room to feed his fish also.

She wrote a note to Parker and left in on top of his closed laptop at his desk, she smiled and left to release Molly's new fish.

"ANNICA?"

Pulling the rubber band from the bag she watched the black and orange fish swim out to join their new tank buddies and closed the lid.

"Now please don't eat each other, be nice."

She closed the bedroom door as she left and trotted down the stairs.

"Dad? Is something wrong?"

Hodgins smiled.

"No, just wondered where you were."

She walked over where he was stocking the fridge, juice, milk, and fruit and veg, also some bones for the triple D's.

"I was setting Molly's fish free and feeding them."

Hodgins nodded.

"Right well, I think we're done here though I might set the thermostat, keep the place warm for when they get home."

Annie nodded.

"They're probably gonna want to go straight to bed huh?"

He smiled at the somewhat down trodden tone of his daughter.

"I'm sure Parker will be over as soon as he can."

She glanced up under shy lashes and smiled.

"I… I wasn't jus…"

Hodgins chuckled.

"It's alright Kiddo, we know you missed Parks and I bet he missed you just as much."

Annie sighed and wrinkled her nose.

"I wonder… but I guess he had heaps to occupy him."

Walking over to the twelve year old, Hodgins placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you right now Kiddo, there aren't too many twelve year old boys out there, who while on vacation would take the time to write as many letters, postcards and emails as Parker did to you, he missed you alright, no need to wonder."

Annie smiled, pleased by her father's reassurance.

"Thanks Dad."

He nodded and looked around the kitchen.

"Ok, come on let's get home, your Mom will start to worry."

Hodgins scrawled a note telling them it was he who turned the heat on; he didn't want them thinking they'd forgotten to switch it off; he ushered his daughter out and locked the front door again.

"What do you say to Indian food for dinner?"

Annie smiled and nodded.

"Yum!"

* * *

The American Airlines flight from JFK touched down in DC at six AM on Sunday January twenty second.

"Oh I can't believe were almost home."

Parker smiled at his Mom's tired tone and looked around the airport.

"Is Annie still coming to pick us up?"

Brennan smiled.

"No Sweetie, I told Angela and Hodgins not to bother, we can get a cab, parking is hassle and Angela has hurt her foot and it's too early."

Parker would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, but he understood and knew it was only a matter of time before he saw his girlfriend again.

"Oh… ok, will we see them today?"

Booth chuckled.

"How about we just get our stuff and get home first huh Buddy?"

He nodded, looking to his Mom as she yawned and Molly who was half asleep in her father's arms, none of them had slept much on the flights or in New York.

"Ok."

They headed down to the baggage claim, hoping getting their belongings would be a quick and painless process. Brennan read over the customs declaration she held, hoping she had got everything they had brought back.

"Ok so I got the food and the wooden jewelery and the candles, was there anything else we purchased?"

Booth thought about and furrowed his brow.

"Well we got clothing and Molly got the toys and we have those paintings…"

"What about your tea Mom?"

She smiled.

"Thank you, but I finished that on our last night in Sydney."

"What about the nuts in your bag?"

She frowned.

"No I ate those before we got back to Sydney air…"

"No the ones from the plane in the packet."

She rummaged through her bag and pulled the pack out.

"Yes, I forgot all about them."

Booth handed Molly to Bones and took Parker to help him retrieve the bags from the conveyor belt.

"Now when we get home Pal, I know you want to go and see Annie as soon as possible, but just hang around for a bit ok, we have things that your Mom is gonna want to get done."

Parker nodded but frowned.

"Like what Dad?"

"Well washing that's for sure, and we need to unpack, you need to call your Mom, let her know we're back, or you're back and in one piece and we'll need to sort out dinner, I doubt cooking is on the agenda, so just be patient alright."

Parker was desperate to see Annie after two weeks, but he understood where his father was coming from and didn't want to upset the apple cart so to speak.

"Ok Dad."

Booth nodded and ruffled his son's hair.

"Good Buddy, now there's Molly case."

Parker rushed forward grabbing the purple and pink suit case and placing it by the trolley to place on top of the other bags when they came out.

"Will we get Jas and triple D's back today?"

Booth shrugged, although he'd missed the four legged members of their family he hadn't given a lot of thought as whether they'd return home today or tomorrow, considering their plans changed after the flight mess up.

* * *

Security was busy but relatively painless, they had declared all they needed and agreed to pay for treatment of the things requiring it, across from them at the checkpoint a man and woman were screaming at officers in their native tongue, angry at being made to give up certain packages containing teas and herbs.

Parker smiled, sort of pleased they'd been caught, he didn't want anyone's lives ruined in his country, because of inconsiderate travelers.

They made it out to the taxi rank and waited their turn for a ride home.

"Mommy I'm hungry, is we having lunch soon?"

Booth smiled, they'd had a very early breakfast due to the time difference and so technically their next meal should be lunch, but it was important to get back into proper routine.

"No, we're going to have breakfast soon after we get home."

Brennan had decided they would walk up to the bakery after dropping everything off inside, it was important they stay awake for at least a few more hours, after which they could have a few hours nap, before continuing their day until sleep tonight.

"Ooo can I have a chocolate cake Mommy?"

"No… we'll get some fresh bread and have toast at home."

Molly smiled.

"With ketchup?"

Booth and Parker wrinkled their noses, Molly had some odd habits.

"Yuk Molly."

She grinned at her brother's disgusted tone.

"You don't know Parka, you didn't eat it."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Weirdo."

The four year old scowled at her brother and took her Mother's hand.

"Mommy is a weirdo good?"

Brennan smiled and flicked Parker on the shoulder playfully, before addressing her daughter.

"Parker means it in a good way Sweetie, don't worry."

Molly was satisfied and waved at the taxi lady as she pulled up.

* * *

The house was warm as they stepped inside and they all groaned at the relief of finally being able to settle down again.

"Oh Go…sh it's good to be home."

Booth smiled at the way Bones stopped herself from saying 'God' despite her own beliefs; or non- beliefs.

"Yeah it sure does."

He took his and her case into the bedroom as they walked passed it and smiled at the look of the awaiting bed, he'd be sharing with his fiancée; in private tonight.

"Parker, put your case in the lounge room and we'll get all the laundry out and into the machine before we go to the bakery."

He nodded, inhaling deeply, he had loved being on vacation but there was something about home; this home anyway, he loved being here, it was always warm and made him feel good inside, relaxed and peaceful.

"Ok."

"Mommy I need to go toilet."

Brennan nodded as she carried her daughter's case into the living room.

"Well you know where it is, off you go."

Molly smiled and ran up the stairs happily, now she was back home she suddenly remembered her fishies were upstairs too.

Bones looked to Parker and smiled.

"Ok, grab all your normal clothes out first, we'll wash beach towels and swim wear last, I don't want sand through everything and we'll wash our dress clothes separately."

"Ok Mom."

"And then you can call Rebecca."

He nodded and unzipped the case; beginning on the task he'd been set, while his Mom did the same with Molly's luggage.

Booth walked out of the bedroom and yawned, he was tired to say the least and couldn't wait until Bones deemed it snooze time. His stomach grumbled and he headed to the kitchen to fix some coffee for himself and his fiancée.

"Booth could you turn the washing machine on please."

He nodded as he wandered past the closed the laundry door.

"Sure Bones."

Molly came racing back down the stairs.

"Mommy, Daddy my fishy changed his skin."

Brennan furrowed her brow and looked up to her little girl who ran into the room.

"What do you mean Sweetie?"

Molly raised her brows and shrugged indignantly.

"I told you, he changed his skin."

Parker looked to his confused mother and shrugged as Booth walked out.

"What's all the yelling about?"

Parker looked to his Dad and shrugged.

"Molly says her fish has changed his skin, but we don't know what that means."

"Well let's go check it out, come on Princess, let's go see this skin changing fish of yours huh?"

She nodded dramatically and led the way, motioning for them all to follow.

Parker and his Mother got up and followed Molly and Booth upstairs, entering the room and seeing the fish bag in the bin, Brennan knew exactly what had happened and smiled.

"See he's got different skin, he was different before."

Booth rounded his head and smiled.

"I see, he changed color."

Molly nodded and smiled.

"He's very clever Daddy."

Booth nodded and looked to Brennan and Parker who were both smiling.

"He sure is, maybe he learned to be smart by watching his keeper?"

Molly tilted her head to the side and raised her brow.

"Who Daddy?"

Booth chuckled and scooped the four year old up with a grin.

"You Princess, you're his keeper."

"Oh."

She smiled and looked back to her smart fish from her father's arms.

* * *

They loaded the machine, Booth poured coffee into some travel mugs and opened to fridge on instinct to get the milk for Bone's coffee; it was then he noted the fact they had bread and vegetables and fruit in there, plus the milk and some juice.

"Hey guess what?"

Brennan walked in after sending the kids upstairs with their presents from Australia.

"Wha… Oh they must have gone shopping for us."

Booth smiled.

"Looks like, should we just have breakfast here?"

Brennan nodded, not able to see the sense in wasting money when they already had the makings for a simple breakfast, after all, bread and produce didn't last for a long time in the fridge.

"Yeah I'll start the toast, you want to make the eggs?"

He walked over and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist; he ducked his head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Welcome home Bones."

She smiled, snuggling into his embrace.

"Welcome home Booth."

* * *

**End for another.**


	261. Chapter 261

**Disclaimer – And we're back home now, safe and sound and ready for the next stage of this little (and I use that word loosely) fic, with me still owning nothing more than I started out with.**

**A/N – Shall we continue? Oh and please bear with me as I get back into the swing of American words, spelling and grammar.  
**

* * *

The Booth clan fell asleep in the living room together by eleven AM; Booth and Brennan curled up on the couch together, Parker on the arm chair and Molly on the mat beside Theodore, her rocked out rocking horse, finally still and quiet.

They had all helped with the three loads of washing, emptying the cases and cleaning them out.

Booth had been completely surprised by the amount of sand they'd unintentionally brought back with them as it now lay in small piles on the back lawn soaking up the melting snow.

The kids had washed up after breakfast and dried the dishes, putting them back in their rightful place and Parker had called his Mom.

Booth called Hank and Bones called her brother and father to let them know they were all back safe and sound. Each contact wanted to arrange a dinner and so Brennan decided that it would be possibly easier to just have everyone over for a family dinner some time during the week or even on the weekend.

They slept until just after one, sunlight streaming through the open curtains waking them all from their nap; jet lag was not fun.

"Alright we need to keep moving, should we go shopping?"

Booth grimaced the last thing he wanted to do right now was drive and he didn't want her driving either, it was too dangerous in their current state and so he suggested they visit Hodgins, Ange, Annie and Michael.

"And the puppies and Toby and Jaspar Daddy."

Booth nodded.

"Yes and all the furry and hairy critters."

Parker grinned; he was ecstatic and ran upstairs to grab his camera, his photos and the gifts he'd brought his girlfriend.

"Ok I'll call them and see if they're busy."

Brennan walked over to the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart; she waited and then smiled.

"Hey Ange, its Brennan."

Booth watched his girlfriend smile and duck her head, Angela was obviously telling her how much she was missed and from the way Bone's held the phone from her ear it was easy to assume that Angela was squealing in her normal overly excitable way.

"Yes, I missed you also, we…"

He chuckled as she giggled.

"Yes, we were thinking now if you weren't busy?"

Booth knew the plan was a go ahead when Brennan looked to her watch and nodded.

"Ok, see you in half an hour."

She hung up and looked directly at him.

"Angela is going to have a shower and then we'll go up, should we walk down to the bakery and pick up a coffee cake or something?"

Booth nodded and yawned.

"Yeah sure, anything to stay awake."

Brennan walked over and took his hand with a smile.

"Don't worry; I'll keep you awake tonight."

She winked and wandered off to call the kids.

"Come on! Don't forget your coats."

Booth shivered at the thought of his fiancée keeping him up all night and suddenly he felt re-energized and ready for anything; amazing what a little Temperance can do.

* * *

Annie flew upstairs to her bedroom, once she found out Parker was coming over, she'd been dressed in sweats and wore slippers on her feet; as she emerged back into the living room where her chuckling father sat, she was wearing jeans, a pretty woolen vest over a long sleeved blouse and her brown boots, which she always found so comfortable.

"Well… all ready then?"

He contemplated a smart commented, but the look on his daughter's face told him how nervous she was and instead he patted the couch beside himself and offered a comforting smile.

"You look beautiful."

Annie blushed and ducked her head shyly.

"Tha… thanks Dad, I feel sick?"

The scientist couldn't help but smile.

"That's nerves Kiddo, you'll be right once you see him and realize he's still nuts for you."

Annie smiled.

"Maybe he's changed Dad, a lot can happen in two weeks."

Hodgins nodded.

"True, look at you, making friends all on your own…"

Annie sighed, suddenly feeling worse.

"But… when did you last hear from him?"

Tilting her head she smiled at the memory of his email and how he spoke about not being able to wait to see her.

"Friday afternoon, while waiting for Tilly and Lil."

He nodded and smiled, hearing Angela shuffling down the stairs.

"Well… I think you're safe Kiddo, what could have possibly changed on the plane trip back here?"

She shrugged and flinched as the buzzer sounded for the gate.

"He's here!"

Annie jumped up, straightening her clothes and running her fingers through her now thick and healthy hair.

"Oh my gosh I…"

Hodgins looked to Angela and smiled.

"Honey you need to breathe."

Annie smiled, listening to the sound of gravel underfoot as the family walked up the drive and approached the house. The puppies ears perked up and they bounded to the front door, followed closely by the pig who seemed to have caught his original owners scent.

The door bell sounded and the family walked calmly to the door, though Annie was a little bouncier than her parents. Angela stayed back a little, save her foot been trodden on or kicked, Hodgins opened the door and two twelve year olds flew into one another's arms.

"ANNIE!... PARKER!"

Molly dropped to her knees to play with Jas and triple D's.

"Aww Sweetie you're back…"

Brennan stepped inside to hug her best friend, while Hodgins and Booth did the manly hand shake and gave one another knowing pats on the back.

"Hey Ange…"

Bones pulled back slightly from the tight hug she found herself in and looked down to her best friend's foot.

"How is it? Are you healing well?"

Angela smiled.

"It's fine, stitches come out this week, can't wait it's as itchy as hell."

Brennan winced for her friend's bad luck as they were ushered into the house and out of the cool winter air.

"Come on Princess, inside now."

Molly looked up from where she was being licked to death by Diego.

"But Da…"

"No buts, inside, you can play with them here in the foyer."

Molly scooted forward into the house on her hands and knees, not wanting to stop the fun she was having with her much missed pets.

"Ok Daddy."

Hodgins closed the door behind them all and looked across to where Parker and Annie were now sitting on the steps, holding hands and simply smiling at each other.

"Well it looks like two weeks apart didn't do them any damage."

Booth smiled.

"Were you expecting it too?"

He shrugged.

"Nah, not really, but you know there's always that possibility, though granted these two seem to be a lot more mature than most kids their age."

Booth nodded, he had to agree, sometimes he wondered if Parker would one day resent growing up so fast, but he guessed like everything they'd have to cross that bridge if they came to it.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

* * *

Angela and Brennan moved into the kitchen to make coffee and cut the cake up.

"You didn't have to buy anything Sweetie."

Brennan shrugged as she sliced another piece.

"It's ok, I wanted to and the walk down to the shops did us good."

Angela smiled.

"So did you bring photos? You know I have to make you a scrap book."

Brennan grinned as she poured the first coffee.

"Parker has them, he was in charge of all photos, we all took a few but he did most of them, I have a feeling he's going to enjoy photography more as he gets older, he's very good at it."

Angela brought a tray over to place all the mugs on and she added three that just needed water to make cocoa.

"Well it's a great job can be very rewarding and you can make a fortune."

Brennan smiled.

Booth and Hodgins walked in smiling.

"Need any help?"

Brennan looked up from where she was stirring the last mug and smiled.

"You can carry this into the lounge room and call the kids in?"

Booth nodded, lifting the heavy tray carefully, while Hodgins grabbed some plates for the coffee cake and napkins.

"So tell us… what was the trip like, will you go back?"

Booth chuckled.

"It was great, sunshine, friendly people, tons to do; I'd go back in a heartbeat."

Angela smiled and looked to her best friend.

"Bren?"

"Oh I agree with Booth, it was lovely, we were never stuck for things to do and we even had to skip a few things we had originally planned because we ran out of time."

Angela looked to Hodgins and smiled, she had voiced her own desires to one day go to the land 'down under' when Michael was old enough to remember it.

"And the kids obviously had fun?"

Booth scoffed.

"Yeah they had a ball, zoos, beaches, rain forests, ice cream, boats what's not to like."

Hodgins smiled and nodded, personally he thought it sounded great.

* * *

"I really missed you Annie, I kept wishing you were with us."

Annie smiled at his softly spoken words.

"I missed you too Parker, school was really different without you, I missed not being able to talk to you."

Parker smiled, his own eyes scanning her face as if seeing her for the first time.

"Yeah email is great but I missed not talking to you like now, I like to see your face."

Annie nodded; she understood completely, being able to look into her best friend's eyes when she talked to him was really comforting.

"So tell me about Matilda and Lilly, I'm really glad you've made friends and they're nice, do you think I'll get to meet them?"

Annie smiled and nodded.

"Yes I want you to meet them and they want to meet you too, they're very nice Parker, I'm sure you'll like them."

He smiled, he loved the way her eyes danced as she talked about them all getting along and hopefully being friends.

"And it's Lilly who's deaf right?"

Annie nodded.

"Yes I've started learning sign language; I can teach you if you want?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah that'd be great."

"I'm not very good, but I can say hello and good bye and ask her how she is or if she's hungry, she lip reads too so if I speak clearly she can nod yes or no, which is good."

He nodded and continued smiling at her.

"Still at least you're trying Annie, that's great a lot of people would just not care."

She shrugged.

"She's a nice person and I want to be able to make her feel included, Mom and Dad are learning too and their parents are really nice too, their Dad is really accident prone and bad stuff happens to him a lot, like he locks his keys in the car or one time he went through the car wash and forgot his window was down and got all wet and soapy."

Parker laughed.

"Wow that's too bad."

"Yeah… are you coming back to school tomorrow?"

Parker could see the hope in her expression and nodded.

"Yup, I did all the homework and lessons while we were away so I think I'm up to date, how's Angelica been?"

Annie tilted her head to the side and shrugged.

"Weird… I hardly spend any time with her, like I'm always hiding at lunch from her, Henry and me go to the library or the music room, but on Friday she was real… umm well she was acting like she owned me or something, I had to get home straight away because Tilly and Lil were coming over and Angelica got mad at me because I wouldn't go try out for a play or something."

Parker wondered what Angelica was up to, not that he didn't think Annie would be great in a play, but Angelica never did anything unless, she was going to get something out of it too.

"Hmmm what does Henry say?"

"Not much, he just walks away, I mean he thinks she's up to something and so do I, just not sure what and I can't exactly accuse her of something without proof or at least an idea of what's happening."

Parker nodded, he understood, but he trusted Annie's instincts and if something was telling her all was not right then he believed it.

"Yeah, well maybe if you keep ignoring her she'll give up."

"Maybe… anyway, who cares about this, do you miss Australia? Was it great? I want to see photos the ones you sent were amazing, I can't wait to see more.

* * *

Molly got up off the floor and skipped over to her Uncle.

"Hey Mouse."

"Uncle Hodgie did you miss me like the puppies and Jaspar?"

Hodgins scooped the little four year old up into his lap and held her tight.

"I sure did, I was crying all the time and telling everyone how I missed my little Mouse."

Molly smiled and looked to her Aunt who was nodding dramatically; she looked back her Uncle and tilted her head.

"Did you have real tears or was they pretend?"

"Nope they were real ones, did you miss Uncle Hodgie?"

Molly wrinkled her nose slightly in thought and then nodded.

"And I missed the bugs; did you still give them their breakfast and dinner?"

"I did, every day and they've grown big and strong and some of them are ready for you to let them go."

Molly clapped excitedly, she loved setting animals free, she felt the creatures happiness as they no longer had to live in captivity.

"Can we go now?"

The adults laughed at her eagerness, but Hodgins answered calmly.

"Not now, it's gonna be night time so and it will get very cold, we need to let them out in the day time."

Molly nodded in understanding and leaned back against her Uncle's chest.

"Ok, but soon?"

"He nodded and smiled, glad she was still the same little girl he'd fallen in love with.

"Very soon Mouse, now… did you do some growing while you were in Australia? I think you're taller."

They watched as she shook her head.

"I don't fink so… I didn't get new skins yet."

Hodgins smiled and nodded, since learning about how bugs and some animals shed their skin as they grow, Molly was under the impression she would too.

"Well you won't get a new skin Mouse, yours will just stretch."

Molly looked down at her hand inquisitively and raised her brows.

"But how will I know if I growed then?"

Hodgins smiled, he loved explaining things to her, she was like a dry sponge, absorbing everything she possibly could and asking a million questions before she was satisfied.

"Well your shoes will get too little and your clothes too tight."

Molly looked to her boot clad feet and shrugged.

"I don't fink I growed then Uncle Hodgie, all my stuff is still fitting me."

Hodgins nodded, relenting and allowing her to change the subject.

* * *

Annie and Parker strolled into the living room holding hands and grinning hugely.

Angela looked up and addressed the twelve year old boy she'd come to think of as family.

"So Parks… we hear you've got some photos to show us?"

He nodded and sat down beside Annie on the floor.

"Yeah I got hundreds but most of them are still on the memory card."

Angela smiled as he reached for his back pack by his Mom's feet.

"I got some print outs already, like of the great Barrier Reef, which was awesome and our jet boating and tree top walk, but we should go in order and the first ones aren't printed out yet."

Angela nodded; he was making complete sense and so looked to Annie.

"Go grab my computer from the studio Honey, we can set it up and watch the pictures as a slide show."

Annie jumped excited to see another country from a loved one's perspective.

"Can I get the wireless mouse thing too?"

"Sure, might make it easier for us all to see…"

"Well hang on…"

Hodgins stood up, Molly still clinging to him.

"Let's use the TV, it accepts memory cards and it's bigger, Parks can use the remote to control it."

Annie looked to Parker who grinned.

"Ok, it'll make the pictures bigger too."

It was settled they set up and settled in for a virtual visit to Oz.

* * *

They sat looking at pictures and sharing stories of their travels until five PM, when Hodgins suggested they order some dinner from the Chinese takeout down the street. Brennan and Booth agreed and told them they would pay for the meal, wanting to repay their friends for looking after the animals and their home while they had been gone.

While waiting for dinner to arrive, Parker declared it time to hand out the gifts they'd brought back, minus the food stuffs which would be delivered after quarantine were done with them.

Annie was thrilled with her hand made candle, her snow globe, t-shirt, board shorts and towel, she loved the jewelery from Tempe and Booth and the purse and stationary from Koala Sanctuary that Molly gave her.

Angela adored vase and the clothing she received, along with the sarong and musical candle that apparently played 'that's amore' as it burned. She awed over the jewelery she was also given and smiled when her daughter came over to compare the pieces.

Hodgins chuckled at the bbq apron he was given, and cheered for the new boardies and towel with the Aussie flag on it. He was also given a book on the greatest dangerous animals, insects and reptiles Australia had to offer and couldn't help instantly flipping through the glossy pages.

At seven thirty it was time to go, Brennan watched Parker and Molly falling asleep despite the laughing and chatting, Molly was made to walk and the puppies and pig were placed on their leads, bowls and kibble collected up and goodbyes said.

Parker hugged his girlfriend tightly and whispered good night in her ear telling her how happy he was to see her again. Molly simply waved and took the kisses she was given by her aunt and uncle as she was too tired to respond.

Brennan hugged Angela, Annie and Hodgins, thanking them each for looking after the bouncing fur balls at their feet and the pig, who had put on quite a bit of weight in two weeks.

Booth hugged Angela and Annie also thanking them and once again shook Hodgins hand and patted his back, before it too turned into a hug; a manly hug, but one that made the girls smile anyway.

They said goodnight, Brennan making plans to visit Angela tomorrow around lunch time, for some girl time, which thrilled Angela to pieces, while Parker and Annie promised to meet each other at the gates.

At twenty past seven the Booths were walking down the drive to head home for a shower and hopefully a good night's sleep.

* * *

Booth hummed as he pulled his fiancée closer in their bed, both on their sides facing one another the glow from the digital clock illuminating the room enough to see each other.

"So Bones…"

She smiled at the feel of his warm body against her own.

"Yes?"

"You glad to be back?"

Shifting closer to him still, she gently nudged his chin with her nose.

"I am, what about you?"

He shrugged.

"I guess coming home was inevitable, having you with me makes better though and I did miss having time with just you."

Brennan nodded; she hadn't realized before, exactly how much she relied on and enjoyed the nightly ritual of having Booth all to herself and not having to share him with the kids.

"Yeah… I missed our time together too, just us."

Booth nodded and allowed his hand at her waist to roam her back and hip, her warm skin simply gliding under his palm. He kissed her forehead and then moved his lips to her nose and then her lips as she tilted her head back to join them.

"Well we can make up for it now and tomorrow an…"

He sighed as she cut him off with deep and hungry kiss, her tongue tasting him as if for the first time, he groaned and pulled her closer the small space between them vanishing.

Temperance smiled and opened her eyes as she felt his hard arousal press into her hip, she pushed against his shoulder and felt him relent, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him, she grinned and lifted up, straddling him easily.

"Oh… Bones now that's a sight."

He smiled up at her sitting above him, her torso bare for his eyes alone, her perfect smile and bright content blue eyes staring down at him; this was his heaven he was sure of it, if it wasn't, why did he never want to leave this moment.

"So beautiful Bones."

She shivered as he trailed his knuckles down her side over her ribs, her fingers clenching as they rested on either side of his chest, she felt warm and loved and cherished, no man had ever made her feel the way Booth did, no man had ever cared enough to make her believe she was precious, they had never taken the time to focus on her, to make her understand she was special.

"Booth?"

He whispered back feeling anything other than a soft tone would break the mood.

"Yeah?"

She leaned forward pressing her flesh to his and kissed his cheek.

"Make love to me Booth."

He took a breath, rolled her slowly back to the mattress and carried out her wish.

* * *

Tiffany Greer sat at her work computer, she was tired but needed to finish a few more case reports before leaving, she'd been off sick for a week and was now cleaning what had been left by the temp.

Yawning she looked up as a new report filled her inbox on the computer, she frowned as she read the name out loud.

'Annica Montenegro-Hodgins.'

She groaned as she opened the file and read through the report, seeing a dentist lodged the query about Annica's behavior while at a check-up. Tiffany knew she had to check it out, but she also knew the report was unfounded, she knew no problems would be found at the Hodgins estate and would ask Mr and Mrs Hodgins if they could perhaps fill the dentist in on a little of Annica's background to save more reports being filed. She printed the report and placed it in her folder for pending visits, before opening another case and going over the most recent assessment.

* * *

**Please review.**


	262. Chapter 262

**Disclaimer – Same ole story.**

**A/N – Glad you're all still reading, thanks to those of you reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

The first week back in DC flew by, Parker had his first day back at school on Monday and was so tired by the time he'd finished he fell asleep in the car on the way home.

Molly went back to day care on Wednesday, giving out her gifts to Callie and Belinda in the morning. Both little girls were thrilled to receive presents from the other side of the world.

Brennan went back to work on Wednesday, handing out the presents she and Booth had brought their friends while overseas and catching up on what had been happening while she was away.

**Flashback**

"Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan looked up and smiled at Cam as she stood off to the side.

"Is something wrong Cam?"

"Could I speak with you please… in private."

Brennan smiled at Wendell and Fin, who were currently checking out their gifts.

"Excuse me Mr Bray, Mr Abernathy."

She walked briskly toward her boss and friend and smiled.

"I've got gifts for you also?"

Cam grimaced and welcomed her into her office.

"Well just hold onto it a moment, you may not want to give it to me after I tell you what I need to."

Brennan frowned and took a seat, placing the wrapped gift in her lap.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Cam forced a smile.

"While you were gone, just a few days ago actually, we had… well actually Ms Wick had a bit of an accident on the platform."

Brennan sat up a little straighter suddenly dreading what was to come.

"What happened?"

"Well we all know how excited she gets and sometimes sh…"

Brennan sighed and tilted her head.

"Cam?"

"I had to fire her, it wasn't really my decision, I was told I had to let her go by the board…"

"What did she do?"

Slumping slightly Cam recounted all the events that lead to the FBI threatening to sever ties or Daisy losing her job. She waited for Temperance Brennan's response, wondering if Daisy was perhaps right, by the rules, Daisy was Brennan's student and only Brennan was supposed to terminate her contract.

"Cam what do you want me to say? You did the right thing; we have a reputation to uphold, without which we cease to function. Ms Wick has been told on numerous occasions to calm down and slow down, she seems to lack the ability to not only modulate her tone but also her behavior, we all get excited from time to time but…"

Brennan sighed.

"Look perhaps this will finally make her stop and think before she acts, she was given multiple chances, it would be unfair to have overlooked this accident, when others before her have been let go for less, she destroyed a case there is no way to bring that evidence back."

Cam nodded, she had been feeling a little bad about firing Daisy, but listening to Brennan in her logical manner she knew, she had no choice but to let the grad student go.

"You're right, I know… Thanks, so… how was Australia."

**End Flashback**

Booth had gone back on Wednesday too and knew he'd be doing paperwork for at least the rest of week, after a brief meeting with Cullen; he'd caught up with some of the boys and even found out that Charlie was now engaged.

On Sunday afternoon Parker walked up to the Hodgins residence.

"Hey Parker, you know Annie isn't home?"

Parker nodded and smiled at Billy who was wiping the plaque on the front gate to reveal a shiny 'House of Hodgins' beneath the grime.

"I know, she went to a dance class, I wanted to speak with Aunt Ange and Uncle Hodgins, Mom called before and asked if I could come up."

Billy nodded and opened the gate.

"Off you go Buddy; I'll let them know you're on your way up."

Parker turned and nodded.

"Thanks."

Annie was due back in an hour and so Parker took off running up the slippery drive, he got to the porch and kicked his runners off before pressing the doorbell.

"Heya Parks, come on in, you want a hot cocoa or something?"

Parker smiled at his uncle but shook his head.

"No thanks."

They walked into the living room where Angela was sitting on the couch with Michael.

"Hey Aunt Ange…"

"Hey Sweetie, did you run?"

"Yeah…"

He leaned down to Michael and tickled his cheek.

"Hey Michael, you're getting big now."

They all sat down; Parker waiting to be invited to sit took a breath as he did.

"What's on your mind Pal?"

Parker bit his lip and then began.

"I… I know that Annie and me have been kinda going out for a while, like we've been more than just friends, but I… I know this sounds a bit a stupid but I was wondering…"

Angela and Hodgins smiled at the twelve year old's nerves, his leg was bouncing up and down and his eyes darting about shyly.

"…If I could invite her over one day, maybe next weekend for dinner, just her and me, I was gonna cook for her and Mom and Dad will be there in the media room or whatever, I was gonna ask if we could go out on a date to the movies or something, but Mom wasn't too happy with that idea, she says the city is dangerous, so suggested this, but only if it's ok with you guys."

Angela grinned she thought Parker was the sweetest kid and Annie was so lucky to have him as her first boyfriend.

"Have you spoken to Annie about this?"

Parker shook his head.

"No, I wanted to ask you and Uncle Hodgins first if you guys don't want me to ask her then I won't and she doesn't have to know, I don't want her to be upset with you."

Hodgins patted Parker on the back and smiled.

"Well we appreciate that Pal…"

Hodgins looked to Angela who was already nodding her accent for the requested date.

"And I think if you want to ask Annie over for dinner then we're fine with it, if Booth and Doc B are good."

Parker nodded.

"They are, I'm even cooking dinner for them tonight, kinda like a trial I guess."

"You're cooking by yourself?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, I've done it a few times, well I've done most it a few times, tonight will be the first time completely by myself, but Mom will help if I get into trouble."

Angela smiled, Parker was down to earth kid, most boys his age would not want to be anywhere near the kitchen unless it was to eat, they'd rather be playing video games and out playing sports to all hours. They knew he liked sports, but besides karate starting back up in a week, he wasn't playing anything unless it was at school.

"Well, good luck with it, when do you plan on asking Annie?"

Parker grinned.

"Tomorrow at school, she has sport the class after lunch and gets upset about it, I'm going to ask her at lunch, maybe it will make her happy throughout class?"

Hodgins smiled, he knew how much his daughter hated sport class, she was always in a mood Monday afternoons when she got to the lab and he didn't begrudge her that dislike, but if Parker could make her day a little better then he was happy with that.

"That's a good idea Bud."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks, I'm a bit nervous, do you think she'll say yes?"

Michael chose that moment to garble excitedly about something he found amusing.

"Haha, well Michael thinks so."

Parker smiled and looked to his watch.

"Well I should go, Annie will be back soon and I don't want her to wonder why I'm here."

He stood up and smiled as his uncle also stood up.

"Thanks for saying yes too."

Hodgins and Angela both nodded.

"Sure Sweetie and thanks for asking us before inviting Annie over, it's very respectful."

Parker smiled.

"See ya Aunt Ange."

He waved back as she waved to him and walked to the door with Hodgins.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the lab?"

"Yup, see ya Uncle Hodgins."

Parker pushed his feet into his runners and stepped down off the porch.

"You won't tell Annie about the dinner will you?"

Hodgins chuckled.

"Not a word Parks, it's your secret to tell."

The twelve year old grinned and waved, before walking briskly down the drive way.

* * *

Annie laughed as she climbed into the Mitchell's van with Matilda and Lilly. She hadn't done much dancing, still a little too shy, but watching her friends acting up and being downright silly had been a lot of fun. The class was a free zone, the music played and you did whatever came naturally, it was all about being in tune with your body and listening to the rhythms around you. For Lilly it was great, although she couldn't hear the music she could feel it, the bass, drums and the different pitches ran through her very being. Doing these classes had taught Lilly to rely on how she was feeling rather than what she could hear, it gave her confidence in herself when she saw that she was still able to move in the same ways that the other kids did who could hear, she was really no different.

The lady who ran the classes was African and she believed dancing was a way to free the soul for a while, to let it take over, she danced with the children and basically anything was allowed so long as it wasn't violent or provocative.

Some kids copied her which was fine, these were kids who usually had fairly ridged upbringings and were unsure how to act without set rules, or they were kids who were very unsure about themselves and their place, usually kids who had been chastised a lot, bullied or made fun of, she was confident Annica would be one of these children.

"So will you come next week Annie? Come on please, we saw you smiling."

Annie smiled.

"It was fun to watch, but…"

"Oh come on, it's a lot of fun."

Annie wrinkled her nose.

"I don't think I'd be able to do it right."

Matilda shook her head and signed to her sister who looked shocked and signed back instantly.

"She says, what's there to do right, you just move, there is no right and wrong."

Annie shrugged.

"What if I look stupid?"

Matilda took her friends hand and smiled.

"You won't, besides no one watches you, they're too busy not tripping over their own feet."

Lilly nodded as she watched her sister talking and signing out of habit.

"Hmm I don't know, can I think about it?"

Matilda nodded and smiled.

"Sure, but I'm gonna send you an email every day and beg you to come."

Annie giggled; she knew Matilda would do just that too.

"Ok."

Janette started the ignition and looked back at her cargo.

"Seat belts on?"

A resounding yes and they were off, heading back to the Hodgins estate to drop Annie off for the afternoon.

* * *

Parker read through the recipe directions again, he wanted to make sure he had everything he needed as far as utensils and the procedure of cooking. He looked over the oven proof dish, the saucepan, measuring cups and jug; he mentally ticked off the whisk and the spoons.

"Hey Sweetie, you got everything you need?"

Parker looked up and smiled as his Mom walked into the kitchen.

"Yup, I think so."

She smiled as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So are you making this dish for Annie too?"

He smiled, reminding himself not to give too much away; his parents and sister didn't know what he was cooking yet, he'd been taken to the grocery store and given money to buy what he needed, while his Mom waited at the entrance for him.

"Umm I was thinking about it, probably better if I do and after tonight, you and Dad can tell me what I need to do to make it better."

Brennan smiled and stroked the side of his face.

"I'm sure it will be good as you do it, just take your time and have all the ingredients measured out, before your start."

He nodded.

"I might need you or Dad though to slice the pumpkin and the sweet potato, they're not really that easy."

"I can do that for you now if you like."

Parker looked to the clock and nodded.

"Ok, I have to bake the vegetables first anyway, so I guess that will take some time."

Parker placed the pumpkin on the chopping board and placed some oil in his baking tray, before placing it beside the chopping board.

"I can peel the sweet potato while you do the pumpkin Mom."

Brennan nodded and took out the knife after washing her hands.

"Ok, just be careful and keep your thumbs clear, I don't want a repeat of last time."

The twelve year old grinned and shook his head at the memory of peeling the skin on his thumb off, it had hurt badly at the time and was even worse in the shower that night.

"I will."

Together they set to work on the very first two steps of Parker's dinner, once this was done; he would order his mother from the kitchen and tell his family not to enter until he called them for dinner.

* * *

Molly giggled as she laid on the couch, her Daddy leaning over her and tickling her sides.

"Daddy I'm gonna pee."

Booth sat back and pulled his daughter up into his lap, before placing her feet on the ground.

"Well off you go, hurry up and go to the toilet."

Molly stood between her father's knees and shook her head.

"Ha, I don't gotta go no more."

She turned to take off at a run but was caught instantly around the waist and dropped back onto the couch.

"Oh, are you tryin to trick me?"

Molly squealed with laughter and shook her head.

"I'm not Daddy, I'm not, I promise."

Booth planted a loud kiss on his daughter's cheek and sat up, smiling as the four year old instantly crawled into his lap, snuggling in as she got a cuddle.

"Daddy can we watch Brother Bear again."

Booth groaned, between Brother Bear and Finding Nemo he was a little over cartoons, but whatever his Princess wanted, he would grant.

"Ok, you want to get the disc from the shelf?"

She slid down and skipped over to the entertainment unit, avoiding the wrestling puppies as she went.

* * *

Annie waved to her friends and thanked them once again for inviting her and Mrs Mitchell for picking her up and dropping her home.

"You're welcome Annica; maybe we'll see you next week?"

Annie smiled to the lady and shrugged just slightly.

"Maybe."

She opened the front door and watched the car roll away slowly.

"Hey you're home?"

The twelve year old turned to her father and smiled as she was pulled into his arms.

"Yup, Mrs Mitchell just dropped me off."

Hodgins kissed her crown and smiled.

"So… did you have fun?"

Annie nodded as they walked through the foyer into the kitchen where she was greeted by her Mother also.

"Hey Sweetie, how was it?"

She sat down at the table and grinned as a plate of chocolate chip cookies was placed in front of her.

"It was fun, I liked it, Matilda and Lilly want me to go next weekend too."

Angela nodded and smiled, she loved that their daughter was getting out and socializing.

"Are you going to go?"

Annica swallowed her bite and shrugged.

"I'm not sure; I want to think about it a little."

Hodgins nodded, he knew if they pushed her she'd back right off this had to be her decision entirely.

"Well you take all the time you need Kiddo."

Annie smiled.

"What was the dancing like Honey? Was it tiring?"

"Umm well I didn't actually dance… I just watched the others, I… I wanted to get an idea of what was expected of me first."

Angela nodded.

"And? What did you think?"

Again the twelve year old shrugged.

"It looked like fun, I really like Ms Apunda's dancing, it looks fun, she stomps her feet a lot and does little jumps, she has lots of energy."

Angela nodded.

"Well perhaps if you go back, you could learn how to dance like her."

Annie nodded.

"I guess, some of the kids copy her too, others just do whatever they want, there's no rules and no steps you have to do, you can just move to the music, there is a girl there called Hazel, she's funny the whole time she just swayed side to side, she reminds me of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter."

Hodgins chuckled as he placed chocolate milk on the table for his daughter and coffee flavored for himself and Angela.

"Does she talk to herself too?"

Annie thanked him for the milk and shook her head.

"Not that I saw, but she had her back to me most of the time."

Angela smiled, her daughter did look happy and she hoped she went back to the dance classes next week, but it was her decision and whatever she wanted that's what would happen.

"Well I'm glad you fun and whatever you decide will be fine with us."

Annica smiled, she knew she was truly blessed to have the life and the parents she did now, she knew things could be very, very different.

* * *

Parker allowed the meal to bake in the oven for half an hour before checking on it and adding a little more sauce, he reduced the heat slightly and decided to clean up the mess he'd made.

"WHATEVER IT IS, IT SMELLS GREAT PARKS!"

Parker grinned at his father's voice echoing through the house and into the kitchen.

"Thanks Dad!"

He rinsed all the utensils and bowls he'd used and stacked the dishwasher. He took out the plates and glasses and two candles from the cabinet.

Walking over to the dining table, Parker set it for two; he laid a white table cloth down and placed the plates and glasses in their opposing positions across from one another. He used some matches to light the taper candles as they perched in the silver candle holders and laid out the cutlery as suggested by the cook book's table etiquette section.

He held two plates back for himself and Molly as they'd be eating in the living room, to give their parents a romantic evening and a little privacy. Looking around he realized he still had to make the salad and so set about breaking apart the lettuce, chopping the feta and cherry tomatoes and adding them all the other ingredients he'd purchased.

He dished the salad out into smaller bowls and set his parents one's on the table at a diagonal to their main meal plate. The oven timer dinged and he heard Molly's cheer for food.

"Do you need some help Parker?"

His Mother's voice sounded from the lounge room, it was unusual for her to yell, but Parker had made them all promise to not come over to the dining room or kitchen.

"No… it's ok, thank you."

He opened the oven door very carefully after switching it off and stepped back allowing the hot air to escape. He grabbed the silicon oven mitts and placed a towel over each one, before moving to grab the individual ramekin dishes from the oven. He smiled at the finished product and quickly moved each one to the plates and rested a sprig of parsley on top to garnish.

Checking everything was in place, he looked to the clock and noted it had taken him twenty minutes longer than the book had said and he grabbed a pen and noted it at the top of the page, before walking into the living room.

"It's ready."

His parents and sister all looked up and smiled, Molly especially eager to eat.

"I'm star….ving Parka, you took a long time, we watched Brother Bear all the way to the end and another cartoon is already started."

Booth and Brennan stood up and ushered their daughter along.

"Well it's not me who took a long time Molly, it was the oven."

Molly took his hand and walked along beside him into the dining room.

"Oh wow Parks, this looks…"

Booth grinned and patted his son the back as Bones praised him verbally.

"Where does me and you sit Parka?"

He squatted down and smiled.

"Me and you are going to have a picnic in the lounge room."

Molly's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Awww, is we gonna sit on a blanket too?"

The twelve year old smiled.

"Maybe, or we can just sit on the mat."

Parker directed his parents into their seats and smiled as his Dad investigated the steaming white bowl on his plate.

"So you gonna tell us what it is Buddy?"

He smiled.

"Its baked pumpkin, sweet potato and zucchini lasagne, I made all the sauces from scratch, so I hope it tastes alright and the salad is feta and pine nut with garlic oil dressing."

Brennan felt her stomach flip in anticipation for what was too come, it sounded wonderful and she hoped for Parker's sake he enjoyed the meal too.

"Well it sounds delicious Parker, I can't wait."

Molly tugged on her brother's arm.

"Can we eat too now please Parka, I'm really super-duper hungry."

He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah come on; let's leave Mom and Dad to eat."

The adults watched their kids walk away and together took the first bite of their meal.

* * *

**End of another, please review.**

**Ok word to the wise, next chapter may be a day or so late :/ sorry in advance, my mother is coming to town and staying with me and my husband for about 3 weeks, she does not in any way, shape or form allow me to write freely and we'll be on my case constantly; so I'll only be writing when she's otherwise occupied, which personally I hope is constantly, but I am not that lucky. I will try my hardest though.  
**

**Good day to you all and has everyone seen the new Bones promo, wooo hooo!  
**


	263. Chapter 263

**Sorry for the delay as forewarned, delays will likely continue until my mother dearest leaves again.**

**Disclaimer- Oh boy, it's just never ending.**

**A/N – Really fat fingers tonight on the keyboard so any mistakes, I apologize, I have tried to get them all, but I'm exceptionally tired, so read, enjoy and please review when you're done.**

* * *

Monday January 30th 2012

Molly clapped as her little friends skipped into day care wearing their Australian hats and tees. She had given them their gifts last week on Wednesday but today was the first day she'd seen them wearing it all.

"You is wearing my stuff."

Molly exclaimed happily as the two girls spun in a circle for their friend to see.

"Yup, we wanted to show you Molly."

"Yeah we like our presents a lot Molly."

Molly grinned feeling very happy that she made had her friends so happy, it was nice feeling to make other people smile.

"You're welcome, I picked em out special, my Mommy didn't even help me."

The teacher rang the little bell and all the children ran to the mat for story time to begin, Molly happily between her two friends.

* * *

Booth closed another file and sighed at the sheer volume of paperwork he still had to do the pile seemed never ending. He smiled as his cell rang a familiar tone of his giggling family.

"Hey Bones."

"Hey yourself, what are you doing?"

He reclined back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh you know paper work."

She smiled at his tone.

"Well… I was thinking, how about we both take a break from paperwork and meet for coffee?"

Booth sat forward already grabbing his gun, badge, wallet and ID from the drawer.

"Sounds perfect Bones, I'll meet you at the coffee cart?"

"Well we could meet there but I was thinking…"

Booth tilted his head trying to pre-empt what she was going to say.

"We could have coffee at home?"

The smile on her face was evident in her tone and he felt his pulse quicken.

"Bones… are you using coffee as a metaphor?"

"What? No! We can have coffee… after you make love to me!"

Booth was out the door, a silly grin plastered to his face for all to see.

"I'll meet you at home Bones."

Her giggle could be heard before she ended the call and it sent his heart rate sky high, he pulled his keys from his pocket and took the stairs three at a time, unable to wait for the elevator.

* * *

Annie smiled as Parker slid in to sit beside her at the lunch table; she hadn't seen him since this morning at the front gates.

"Hey?"

He smiled nervously, his knee already bouncing and brushing against her thigh.

"Hi, how was geography?"

Annie shrugged.

"Same… Parker are you alright?"

He pulled his apple out and nodded a little too fast for someone not hiding something.

"Yeah why?"

She frowned and opened the container of left over Chinese food.

"You seem… weird?"

He smiled and raised his brows.

"Thanks a lot Annie."

She blushed realizing how she must have sounded.

"Oh I didn't mean…"

He nodded and chuckled.

"It's ok, I get it."

She nodded and mixed her food around, smiling as he removed a chicken and salad wrap from his lunch box container. They ate in amicable silence a while, before Parker sighed and decided it was now or never.

"Annie?"

She looked across at him and raised her brows, still chewing thoughtfully.

"Hmm?"

Parker looked back to his half eaten apple on his napkin and turned it around to reveal the still intact side of the fruit.

"I was wondering… Well… I have a question for you and I…"

She smiled as she swallowed her bite; she loved his sweet nervousness and was suddenly excited and afraid for what he was going to ask.

"Parker?"

He looked to his girlfriend and smiled tightly, rolling his eyes at his own fear. Taking a calming breath he began.

"I know we've been going out, like been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while and everything and I'm super happy… if you are…"

He watched her nod instinctively and furrow her brow.

"And I know I probably should have asked before, but I only kinda realized while I was away and it's ok if you say no, I total…"

She giggled after watching his fingers tap nervously on the plastic table beside his lunch.

"Parker?"

He swallowed.

"Right… well I was wondering if you maybe want to go on a proper date… sort of…"

Annie tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean sort of?"

He hesitated a moment until he realized she wasn't actually saying no.

"Well, Mom doesn't want us going out out, like out in town, but I was gonna invite you over and I'll cook dinner for us, just you and me?"

Annica blushed and smiled brightly, she knew there was no boy more wonderful than the one seated beside her.

"You're going to cook us dinner?"

He nodded.

"If you say you'll come."

Annie slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Of course I'll come Parker… thank you."

He grinned like an idiot.

"Maybe you shouldn't thank me till it's over, just in case?"

She searched his eyes and saw his relief; did he actually think she'd say no.

"It'll be perfect Parker, I've never been on a date and I'm glad we'll be staying in one of our homes, I don't think I'd enjoy going out much."

He nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

They sat quietly a while until Annie spoke up again.

"When?"

He looked confused for a moment.

"When wha… oh the date? Well are you busy on Saturday night?"

She shook her head.

"I don't think so, unless Mom and Dad have planned something, but I don't think they have."

He nodded, knowing her parents had no plans.

"Well then Saturday."

Annica nodded, suddenly wishing the week away and the weekend to arrive faster than ever before.

Things with Parker had just sort of happened, she had never been asked on a date before and she realized now that it had happened, she had been hoping to one day be asked out properly by him.

* * *

Tiffany pulled up at the Hodgins Estate, she honestly didn't think anyone would be home, but was thankful to find Angela was not at work due to her foot.

She was allowed entrance up the drive and was greeted at the door by Angela herself, her looked a little worried.

"Is something wrong? Please tell me her parents aren't out?"

Tiffany smiled at the parents concern.

"No not as far as I know… no you took Annie to the dentist a week or so ago?"

Angela motioned Tiffany in and frowned.

"Yes… she had never been before, we thought it best she go was… was that wrong?"

"No it's fine…"

Tiffany sighed as she pulled the door closed gently behind her and looked around the foyer for the second time.

"Look I'm here because… well apparently throughout the check-up, Annica flinched and displayed signs of possible abuse the dentist was concerned and made a report…

Angela frowned.

"Wha… no that's not right, we haven't touch…"

Tiffany smiled and held her hands up.

"It's ok; I'm bound to check out any suspicions lodged for kids already in the system."

Angela nodded.

"Well we haven't hurt her if that's what you want to know, we would never… I mean she's still a bit timid but we were told to expect that for possibly years to come, she didn't know the dentist and he was quite close to her, physically I mean."

Tiffany furrowed her brow.

"What inappropriately?"

"Wha… no I would never let tha… no he had to get close to examine her and he was touching her and she's still not great with strangers, but we thought that was normal too…"

Angela shook her head feeling her pulse increase.

"Look you're not going to take her away are you, I mean we adopted her an…"

Tiffany held her hands up.

"No… no I'm not here to take her away, I'm just here so I can mark her off the list again. I know she's at school and I didn't want to drop in there and make waves for her, what time will she be home?"

Angela shrugged.

"She… she umm, well I don't know, but she should arrive at the Lab by three thirtyish, you could go there and meet her. Jack will be there too."

Tiffany smiled and nodded.

"Ok and Angela?"

Angela raised her brows waiting.

"Stop worrying, I have no doubt Annie is perfectly fine, it's just protocol."

* * *

Booth burst through the front door, holding a box of praline chocolates and a single red rose.

"Bones?"

"Right behind you."

He jumped and spun around as she was walking up the drive at a hurried pace.

"Hey?"

She looked at the flower and chocolates and smiled.

"What's this? Have the guys at work been giving you presents?"

Booth furrowed his brow slightly, forgetting for moment he was holding the gifts.

"Wha… oh no, these are for you, I stopped on the way."

He handed them over and smiled as she seemed taken back at receiving the spare of the moment spoils.

"But why?"

He took her hand and shrugged.

"Do I need a reason?"

She smiled and stepped up into the hallway as Booth closed and locked the front door.

"I guess not."

She was about to protest as he eased the chocolates and flower from her hand and placed them on the hall table, easing her jacket off he grinned as she stepped back into reality and co-operated in the bid to remove clothing as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Annica! We are running not dawdling Honey, pick up the pace!"

Annie looked up as she realized she had indeed slowed her jog to a lazy walk; not that she minded, she had other things on her mind, important things, but she also didn't want to upset Ms Jacobs the new P.E teacher.

"Sorry."

The teacher smiled, it was obvious something else was on her student's mind and from the looks of the soft smile on said student it wasn't anything bad.

Annie picked up the pace a little; both physically and mentally, she caught up to the others and managed to stay with them, all the while answering questions her inner voice asked; what will you wear? The plaid skirt, with tights and a sweater and boots, how will you wear your hair? Down of course, what will he cook? How should I know, but it will be delicious, what if you run out of things to say? She smiled, when had she and Parker ever not had something to say to one another. She reprimanded herself silently and followed the other students over to the bleachers against the gymnasium wall; Henry sitting down beside her.

"Are you ok?"

She turned her head and smiled slightly.

"Yes, why?"

Henry shrugged, his friend seemed pre occupied, to say the least.

"Just wondering."

"Alright you lot, pair up!"

* * *

Booth pulled the last grilled cheese sandwich from the grill and plated it up as Bones walked into the kitchen.

"Lunch is served."

She smiled, tying her slightly damp hair back into a pony tail.

"Yum, thank you."

Booth smiled as she grabbed the plate he handed to her and took a bite of the golden brown toasty.

Brennan glanced to her watch and cringed.

"We should go, as fun as this was, I don't feel like explaining my tardiness to Cam."

Booth shoved the remaining bite of his first grilled cheese into his mouth and pulled his fiancée into his arms. With her back pressed firmly to his chest he kissed her cheek and moved slowly down her neck, smiling when he heard her groan.

"Boo… no Booth we have to go."

He suckled her pulse point and then released her gently and nodded.

"You're right and I don't feel like explaining to Cullen why I'm late either."

He checked he had his gun, badge, ID, wallet and cell and walked toward the door to get his keys from the hall stand.

"I have some case files for you to sign as well; I'll bring them over this afternoon?"

Brennan nodded, chewing happily on her lunch.

"Mmm yes that's fine; I should be in the office most of the afternoon anyway."

Booth opened the front door allowing her out before him.

"Ok well say about… two thirty then?"

She shouldered her bag properly as the strap slid down her arm.

"Ok."

She tip toed up and kissed his cheese glossed lips with a smile.

"I love you Booth."

He swallowed and smiled.

"I love you too Bones, this was a great idea."

He chuckled as she winked and skipped off down the drive to her car.

* * *

Molly smile as she had another spoonful of her favorite banana and berry yoghurt for lunch, she'd eaten her sandwich and her apple wedges, leaving her muesli bar for her afternoon snack with her cheese stick.

Callie and Belinda were also eating at the same table, one girl on either side of the four year old. Callie was still slurping up her noodles and Belinda was eating her rice and vegetables.

"Did use wanna play painting when we eat all our lunch?"

Molly politely asked after finishing her mouthful.

"We can't paint outside Molly; we're going to play with the ball outside memba? Ms Julia said so."

Molly sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, can we play painting after?"

Callie grinned.

"Yeah, after is good, it would be hard to play with the ball and paint together."

The three girls giggled and nodded.

"Yeah the paint will get all over us."

Molly nodded at Belinda as she laughed.

"My Mommy wouldn't like me to get all painty like that."

Callie shook her head solemnly.

"Me too, my Mommy would get very cross."

Julia walked over and smiled at the three little musketeers; as she'd named them.

"Come on you girls, eat up, you can chat later."

The girls nodded and commenced eating lunch again.

* * *

Parker couldn't stop grinning as he sat in his English lit class, he was so please that Annie had said yes to the dinner he'd asked her on and he was a little surprised to find that he had actually been expecting her to say no.

Parker promised himself he would make Saturday night the best night ever, for both of them; he wanted her to say yes to another date after all.

"Parker? Parker are you listening?"

The twelve year old looked up a little dumbfounded.

"Huh? Sorry Miss, I… I was…"

"Wasn't paying attention?"

He looked apologetically to her and blushed a pale pink.

"Sorry."

She sighed and nodded.

"Open your text please Parker."

Pulling his text book toward him he flipped open to his bookmarked page and began reading along with the teacher, though his mind was already wandering off elsewhere.

* * *

The rest of the day meandered along slowly for everyone, Booth showed up at the Lab at two thirty, just as promised, school finished and Parker and Annie raced for the school bus that would take them to the Jeffersonian and Molly and her little friends continued to paint the afternoon away to sounds of the Disney soundtrack.

"Want me to carry your bag Annie?"

She smiled.

"No that's ok, I can carry it, besides you have yours to carry already and it looks heaps heavier than mine."

He shrugged.

"It's ok, I don't mind."

They walked across the grounds toward the building that held their parents; well one half of their parents anyway.

"So what are you doing next weekend Parker?"

He smiled.

"Dad said we're going shopping, it's Mom's birthday on the fifteenth and we're gonna do a nice dinner at home for her that night and then on the weekend have a proper party, she hasn't had a party since she was fourteen, Dad was thinking of combining the party a bit because on the Sunday it'll be a year that Mom's had Molly with her, he thinks Mom will want to celebrate that."

Annie nodded.

"Aww that'll be heaps of fun for her, what should I get her? I have money from doing chores left over."

Parker grinned and shrugged.

"I dunno, I don't even know what I'm gonna get her, she never says she wants anything and if you ask if she likes something, she just says 'it's ok but I don't need that', such a hard person to get something for."

Annie nodded and tilted her head to the side in thought; she knew whatever she got had to be awesome, after all this was for the woman who did so much for her when she had no one else to turn to.

The kids walked up the steps and into the foyer and security check point.

"Hey kids, finished school already."

Annie smiled.

"Yup."

Sam shook his head.

"I tell ya, I think they let you guys out earlier and earlier each day."

Parker chuckled.

"Nup, same time, except Thursdays, we finish early then."

Sam nodded his head and gave them each their pass.

"If you say so, so you had a good day then?"

They both nodded, slipped their lanyard over their heads and put their bags up on the table to be scanned by the X-ray machine.

"It was ok, how about yours?"

Sam grinned handing Annie back her bag.

"It was ok, pretty quiet for Monday, not a single delivery."

Parker pouted in sympathy.

"You mean no dead bodies?"

Sam shook his head, he loved these two kids, they were so blunt and straight to the point, it was so easy to talk to them because both of them always wanted the truth, no candy coating it, just the facts, no matter how rotten they were.

"Nope not a one, so your Dad's in a rotten mood; well he will be until he sees you."

Annie beamed, proud of the fact that other people thought she had an effect on her father's mood.

"Thank you."

Sam grinned and looked to Parker who he'd known a long time now.

"And your Dad's here too, so I bet your parents are already in a good mood, but I'm sure it will improve seeing you also."

Parker smiled and took his offered pack back.

"Thanks."

They farewelled the door and security man and walked through the double doors into the Medico Legal Lab.

"So… you wanna do home work together?"

Annie smiled.

"Yup, I'll meet you upstairs in the galley?"

Parker nodded and smiled.

"K."

They both waved to one another and walked in opposite directions, Annie to her father's room and Parker to his mothers.

* * *

She knocked twice and pushed the door open, smiling as her father looked up.

"Hey Dad."

"Kiddo!"

He was on his feet instantly and walking toward her with a bright and happy smile.

Annie giggled as she was swooped up in his arms and given the hug of the century.

"Ha… Dad… you're squashing me!"

With a final squeezed he let go and allowed her feet to touch back down.

"Sorry Kiddo, I've just had a rea…"

Annie nodded.

"Really boring day, I know, Sam told us, he said it's been quiet and you were in a bad mood coz there were no dead bodies to work with."

Hodgins smiled, working in the Jeffersonian was like living in a small country town, everyone knew everybody else's business.

"Did he now, well… I wouldn't say I was in a bad mood just…"

He trailed off trying to think of another word to describe his grumpy disposition.

"…Displeased."

Annie smiled, she knew that was basically the same thing as grumpy but let it go.

"Sure Dad whatever you say."

He grinned and pulled her pony tail lightly in jest.

"So how was school?"

"It was fine, but guess what happened Dad?"

He tilted his head pretending to be contemplating what had put the huge smile on his daughter's face.

"I have no idea, it must be good though, tell me."

She stepped a little closer as if baring a huge secret.

"Parker asked me on a date! A real proper date, dinner with just me and him, can you believe it Dad? My first date, I can go right? Please say yes."

He chuckled, of course he was going to say it was ok, after all Parker had already asked if it would be ok, but he wanted to make a point of joint discussion with Angela.

"Well, how about when we get home, we all sit down and discuss it, but I don't think it will be a problem."

Annie was thrilled but thought it wise to compose herself until she had both parent's permission.

"Ok."

Hodgins smiled, he was glad she was so easy going, though he doubted she'd be as such if her start in life had been easy and carefree.

"So where is Parker?"

Annie pointed out the door.

"He's in with Tempe I think, at least that's where he was going, but can I go upstairs with him and do homework?"

Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come get you when I'm done here and we can head home."

She nodded.

"Ok."

She tip toed up and kissed his cheek, smiling as she skipped out to meet Parker, almost smashing into Tiffany on the way.

"Sor…"

Annie backed up instantly when she saw who she slammed into.

"Why are you he…"

Hodgins smiled as Annie turned to him, concern all over her face.

"Am I going back?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. Hodgins had meant to tell Annie Tiffany was coming, but upon seeing how happy she was, he had totally forgotten.

"No, no, no shhh, you're not going anywhere, Tiffany just wants to ask you how you are."

The twelve year old looked up to her father, her eyes already leaking salt water as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's ok Kiddo, I promise the dentist the other day was a bit worried about you and Tiffany needs to make sure you're ok."

Annie frowned and looked to her once social worker.

"I am ok, I swear, I'm great the best I've ever been, please don't take me away, don't make me leave them."

Tiffany smiled and stepped forward thanking the security guard that had led her to the office she was now in.

"Annica I'm not here to take you away, I just received a report that you may have been getting hurt and I have to look into it."

Annie frowned.

"Hurt? Like abused? By Mom and Dad? They… they never hurt me, never even yell at me, whoever said that is lying, please don't believe them."

Tiffany could see Annie was getting worked up, she obviously didn't understand and was simply acting on fear.

"Annica calm down please, listen to me."

Annie took a breath as her father held her tight.

"I'm not here because I believe you're being abused ok, you went to the dentist the other day didn't you?"

Annie nodded.

"Well while you were there the dentist noticed that you pulled away from him and flinched and stuff, no big deal, but he was worried about you and by law, he has to tell us if he thinks a kid might be getting hurt, I'm only here so I can close the file again."

"So you're not going to try and make me go into another home?"

Tiffany shook her head and smiled the girl before her had certainly changed, she'd put on some weight and looked healthy now, not to mention happy and well looked after.

"No, I just had to see you for myself so I can stamp your file and close it."

Annie nodded and sighed.

"Ok."

* * *

Parker smiled as he sat between his parents on the couch.

"I still can't believe she said yes."

Booth chuckled at the beaming smile.

"Well now you'll have to impress her with the food Pal."

Parker nodded, already thinking about if he should add an appetizer to the menu and a dessert.

"Yeah, I hope she'll like it all, what if she doesn't?"

Brennan smiled as she rubbed his back through his shirt.

"I'm sure she'll love it Parker, stop worrying so much."

He nodded again as his mother's words resonated within him.

"I… I can't believe she said yes."

"Ha… well why wouldn't she Sweetie? Have you had a disagreement of some sort?"

The twelve year old looked up a little surprised.

"What? No, we haven't I just… I dunno, she's just… she's a really nice girl and lots of boys at school like her now, in gym I hear them whispering and stuff and…"

Brennan pulled her son against her side and kissed his temple.

"And you are a really nice boy Parker, who has always liked her and always treated her with kindness; I don't think Annie is the type of girl to forget that, those same boys who may like her now are the ones who were not so pleasant to her in the beginning correct?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, she's not a silly girl Sweetie, she knows you're sincere and to a girl who has been through what she has, sincerity means the world."

Parker thought about his Mom's words, he figured if anyone knew about this stuff, it was his Mom and smiled.

"Thanks Mom, I… I'm gonna go meet Annie upstairs, we're going to do our homework together."

Brennan nodded and patted his knee as he stood up.

"We'll come get you when it's time to go Buddy."

Parker nodded and scooped up his back pack.

"K, see ya."

Booth and Brennan watched as he disappeared out the door, pulling it shut behind him and leaving them once again to themselves.

Brennan looked to Booth and smiled.

"So… where were we?"

She giggled as he slid over beside her again and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Oh I can't remember where we were up too, but there's nothing stopping us from starting again."

He leaned into her and pushed her back on the couch, hovering above her prostrate form, before lowering himself to her lips.

* * *

**Done for another, so next chapter we're going to skip to the date night and then depending on how I go, hopefully to Brennan's birthday day which will be the Tuesday. Please review.**


	264. Chapter 264

**Thanks for you patience guys and gals, I know these delayed chapters are not cool but really, I am truly getting them up as fast as I can.  
**

**Disclaimer – Still no change.**

**A/N – Skipping a few days, date night/day or day/night as it so happens .**

* * *

Saturday 4th February 8:30am

Parker had been up since seven thirty, he'd fed the puppies and the pig, fed his sister, who joined him downstairs at eight and prepared breakfast for his parents when they rose.

"Parker you is very happy today, did you have good dreams?"

His sister stared up at him from the couch where she was watching cartoons. He smiled and rested the recipe book on his lap.

"Am I extra happy today?"

The four year old nodded.

"Yup, you is very smiley too."

He chuckled and sat forward.

"Well I… I'm just in a good mood."

She sized him up with a soft glint in her eye and went back to watching the TV.

Parker thought about his mood for a moment and smiled, lifting his book again and beginning to go over the method of cooking again.

* * *

Brennan had been awake since six, as had Booth and though they were both awake, neither was inclined to move, for Brennan she was enjoying the feeling of Booth's finger tips running gently up and down her spine, as for Booth, well he wasn't going to move until absolutely necessary, it wasn't often his fiancée simply wanted to lay in bed with him.

She hummed into his chest and stretched slightly.

"Oh please tell me you're not getting up yet?"

She smiled and raised her head slightly to see his pouty face.

"Ha, not if you keep doing that with your fingers I won't be."

His hands set about their task with purpose, if he could keep her in bed with him all day he would.

"Mmm."

She sighed and relaxed back against him, smiling to herself when she felt his pulse quicken in excitement for the fact she wasn't getting up just yet.

"Feel good?"

"Yeah, don't stop."

"I won't."

He shuffled back down in the blankets and continued caressing her bare skin under his palms.

* * *

Annie stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed and ready for the day and to start the day off, she was going to get her outfit ready for tonight. Opening her cupboard she pulled out her skirt, tights and V-neck sweater, she also grabbed her jacket and boots from the floor of her wardrobe and placed it all minus the boots and jacket on the hook in her bathroom to air.

She already decided on wearing her hair down and so grabbed a red and black plaid ribbon she'd wear as a head band and chose the earrings Parker had gotten her at Mariposa Village at Yosemite. Smiling, she also removed a necklace and bracelet and a silver ring all from Australia and laid it out on her dressing table.

Next opening the drawer of her dresser she removed a little black purse and filled it with a few Kleenex, lip balm and peppermint candies which her Mom insisted it always important to carry. When she left tonight, she would add her cell and house key.

Toby stretched on the bed and yawned as his owner walked over babbling to him.

"Come on lazy bones, let's go get some breakfast."

She petted his head and encouraged him up, wanting to close the door behind them when the room was empty.

Annie jumped down each and every step, she already knew her family were in the kitchen, her Mom was back to herself after having the stitches in her foot removed on Tuesday, she was making up for lost time and cooking and cleaning.

"Morning!"

She called as she entered the kitchen, smiling as her parents turned from the bench and her brother looked up at her from his play pen.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Morning Kiddo, you're in a good mood."

Annie walked over to Michael and lifted him into her arms, as much as she knew why he was in the soft pen, she knew what it was like to be enclosed and she didn't want her brother feeling that.

"Come on Mickey."

He was only too happy to assist her efforts in releasing him and lifted his arms instantly, hugging his sister tightly as he pulled her sweater at the neck.

Annie looked to her father and smiled.

"Am I?"

Hodgins chuckled as he watched her walk to the fridge and remove the orange juice, she placed it on the table before walking to the cupboard and taking out three glasses, each one stacked on top of the other.

Angela shook her head at her husband and smiled.

"Leave her alone Jack, tonight's a very special occasion, she's allowed to be excited."

Annie looked to her mother and smirked at the idea of her mother knowing exactly what was going through her head.

She poured three juices and drank from one before returning the carton to the fridge.

"Has Mickey had his breakfast?"

Angela shook her head.

"Nope, he didn't want it earlier, it's on the bench, you may need to add a little more boiled water."

Annie looked to her brother and smiled as he fisted her hair.

"Are you hungry now Mickey? You want food?"

He stared at her wide eyed and with a soft curl of his lips, his curiosity peaked.

"Yum, yums Mickey."

The twelve year old stirred in a little more water to the banana porridge and moved over to the table to feed her little brother, who now seemed very interested in his meal.

* * *

Parker added a few more things to his shopping list and then looked up to the clock on the wall; he was supposed to call his biological mother about now, but phone calls with Molly in the room were always difficult.

"Hey Molly, I need to call Auntie Becca on the phone and I need you to be really quiet ok, can you just sit and watch the TV please?"

She frowned.

"What if I has a question for you Parka, Mommy and Daddy is not awake and it's gonna be portant."

He smiled.

"I won't be long, you can just ask me when I get off the phone, I have to call now, or I'll be in trouble."

The four year old sighed.

"Ok, but I'm not good at membering so you should be quick."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well then it will be good practice for you to learn how to remember."

He stood up and moved across the living room to the phone to dial and waited.

Molly watched her brother a moment and then went back to the cartoons, 'My Little Pony' was on and she liked seeing what the pretty little horses got up to.

* * *

"Ok we should get up Booth."

"Oh Bones, just a little longer?"

She smiled, not able to help the thrill that went through her at the knowledge he was so happy to just be with her.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago, come on and I promised Parker I'd take him to the store to get fresh ingredients for tonight."

Booth groaned holding her a little tighter in stubbornness, in turn making her giggle as she tried to escape.

"Booth?"

She whined pitifully, not at all using her strength to encourage him.

"Bones!"

He chuckled as he mocked her, rolling gently over the top of her and trapping her body beneath his.

"Boo… I…"

She was silenced as his lips rained soft kisses over her face and neck slowly and languidly proving to her he really was in no hurry to get up.

"You were saying?"

She smiled and bit his neck firmly but not hard enough to break the skin.

"I said… we have to ge…"

He covered her mouth with his in a hurry, only serving to make her laugh and rush air into his mouth.

"HEY!"

As he pulled away to expel the air she rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, laughing the whole way there and knowing she wouldn't be alone for long.

* * *

At the store Parker happily read through his list and gathered the things he needed while his Mom pushed the cart.

"Mom, I really want to make a dessert too, have you got any ideas that are easy."

Brennan tilted her head and thought about the request a moment.

"What about warm chocolate brownies with hot fudge and ice cream? That way you can make the brownies earlier and serve them up after a quick zap in the microwave?"

He smiled and nodded, it was just the sort of idea he was after.

"Do you know what ingredients I need?"

"Well I dare say all you need is the melting chocolate and some cream for the fudge, everything else we have at home already."

He grinned pleased with the whole concept, especially the notion it could be prepared earlier, he already had a lot to do in the kitchen once Annie got there, let alone having to cook after their main meal.

"Will you help with it when we get home?"

Brennan smiled and reached out, tucking a wayward curl back away from her son's forehead.

"Of course, we can start it straight way if you like that way you have plenty of time to do the other things in the kitchen before it's time for Annie to arrive."

Parker nodded as they headed for the baking aisle to get the chocolate.

"I was thinking I'd walk to Annie's and get her at six? I know we only live across the road, but it's more polite right Mom?"

Brennan smiled, she was so proud of the boy standing in front of her.

"I mean if we were older and we could drive, I'd probably pick her up for our date so… I figured I should go get her?"

Bones kissed his crown and looked down into his wide eyes.

"I think that's a very sweet gesture Parker, very gentlemanly, your father would be very proud of you also."

He beamed at the thought and shrugged.

"I want her to have a good time and she's never been on a date before, I mean neither have I but it's supposed to be special huh? Especially for a girl?"

Bones nodded in agreement.

"Yes a girl will always remember that first date Parker, so the more special the better."

Parker nodded wondering briefly if the evening he had planned was going to be what Annie counted as special.

* * *

"Daddy why is we here for? Are we getting some yummy cakes?"

Booth smiled as they waited for the shop attendant in Nanna's cake shop.

"Well we can get a cake for tonight for dessert if you want?"

Molly beamed already peering through the glass case to see what was on offer.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Booth smiled and stepped forward, not wanting his daughter to hear what he was planning.

"Yeah, hey, it's my fiancée's birthday next week and I wanted to order a cake, do you have a list or a brochure I can take away with me?"

The woman nodded and held up a single digit in gesture and ducked out the back a moment before returning.

"Here you go; we need at least two days' notice for any order and payment before we can start."

Booth nodded, taking the offered booklet.

"Do you deliver?"

The woman smiled.

"Yes for an extra five dollars, we can certainly deliver for you."

Booth nodded again as he flicked through the book.

"Ok, well I'll guess I'll give you call during the week."

The woman smiled and nodded.

"Great."

Booth looked down to Molly and smiled.

"How you going there Princess? Have you decided what cake we're going to have for dessert?"

Molly nodded and pointed to the chocolate mud with dark chocolate ganache drizzled over the top of it and milk chocolate curls as decoration.

"Ha… yeah I should have realized we'd end up with the most sugar filled cake in here huh."

Molly smiled.

"Mommy will like it too Daddy."

Booth nodded, not doubting his daughter's statement for a second.

"Yeah, I bet she will too, alright then that one it is."

He asked the woman to box it up and paid for it, before he and Molly left the store and headed for home.

* * *

Parker and his Mom were currently seated in a little coffee shop within the shopping complex.

"So what would you like to drink Parks?"

He looked over the menu and smiled.

"Umm just a small shake please, vanilla."

Brennan nodded, preparing to get up to place the order at the counter.

"I can order for us Mom, what do you want?"

Brennan smiled; he was such a helpful boy.

"Oh ok, I'd like a soy latte please with caramel and a slice of carrot cake with cream cheese frosting."

The twelve year old smiled as his Mom told him to pick a snack too, he thanked her and after accepting the cash she handed him, walked over to the counter to order.

"Hello young man, what would you like?"

Parker smiled at the older man behind the counter.

"Umm, can I please get a soy latte with caramel and a vanilla milk shake please?"

The man wrote it down and looked back up to his seemingly nervous customer.

"Anything to eat?"

Parker nodded as his eyes scanned the refrigerated cake section.

"Yes, could I please get a slice of the carrot cake and a choc chip cookie?"

The man wrote it down and nodded again.

"Is that the lot then?"

Parker nodded again already holding the money out.

"And where are you sitting young man?"

Parker smiled and pointed to the table he'd come from.

"At table thirteen with my Mom."

The man smiled at the tone of pride in the young boy's voice when he said who he was sitting with.

"Ahh I see, morning tea is it?"

Parker shrugged accepting the change back.

"I guess, she was just really wanting a coffee, we ran out this morning, so Dad's probably gone crazy without it and Mom would have if we didn't come in here."

The man chuckled.

"Well we better make it a strong one huh?"

The twelve year old nodded and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Ok well you go back to your Mom and I'll bring your order over when it's ready."

He nodded and walked back toward his waiting mother who had so far been watching him like a hawk, her blue eyes staring a hole in the back of his head, her protectiveness palpable.

"All done?"

He nodded as he took his seat.

"Yep, I told the man we ran out of coffee this morning; he said he would make it extra good for you."

Brennan smiled and patted his hand on the table.

"Did you order something to eat?"

"Yeah I got a choc chip cookie, but I bet they won't be as good as yours."

Brennan blushed, her Booth boys were constantly telling her how great her cooking was and she still got embarrassed each time they vocalized their appreciation.

"We'll see. Now, when we get home, would you like to make the brownies first or does something else have to be done."

He thought about it a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I can start everything else at about four, but I'll set the table earlier after we make the brownies."

Brennan nodded, smiling as their morning tea was brought over.

* * *

Annie stepped out of the bathroom and looked at her clock on the bedside; she would need to leave soon, if she was to make it to Parker's by six. She brushed her hair and gently eased her hair ribbon on, attached her earrings, necklace and bracelet before moving to her bed to pull her boots on.

Finally she slipped her cell into her purse and walked out the door of her bedroom and toward the stairs.

Halfway down she could hear a familiar voice and quickened her pace, she touched down on the final step and looked around the corner to the foyer.

Parker stood in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white dress shirt which she assumed would be long sleeved under his black suit jacket, he looked up and smiled from where he was talking to her parents and held out a single white rose.

"Hey Annie."

She smiled and blushed a deep pink.

"Par… thank you it's beautiful."

She smelled the flower and looked to her parents with a shy smile.

"How about I put that in a vase for you Honey?"

Annie nodded and handed her mother the flower, before looking back to Parker.

"I… I thought I was meeting you at your house?"

Parker shrugged and stepped forward.

"I wanted to come and get you, you look really pretty."

She searched his eyes a moment and smiled.

"Thanks and you look really…"

Parker held his hand up and smiled.

"Don't say pretty!"

They all laughed knowing Molly must have called her big brother pretty again, for him to warn against it.

"Ha, I was going to say handsome."

Parker nodded.

"Oh… thanks."

She nodded.

"You're welcome."

They stood silently for a moment before Parker spoke up again.

"Well… should we go? Dinner is almost done, I hope you're hungry."

"I am."

Parker held out his hand and after saying goodbye to her parents, she took it and the two left for their first dinner date.

* * *

Brennan had aimed that by the time Parker and Annie arrived back at the house, Booth, Molly the puppies and pig plus herself would all be in the media room, with their pizza and dessert and drinks. Until bed time there would be no need to leave the room and Parker and Annie would have a nice evening to themselves.

Booth was currently sitting in his massage chair, groaning in pleasure as his tight muscles were kneaded by the shiatsu feature of the chair.

"Daddy you gotta shush, we can't hear the movie if you keeping making those cow noises."

Brennan laughed as she reclined back on another arm chair, her pizza on her lap ready for the movie to begin.

"Awww… ahhhh…"

Molly glared at her father before placing her index finger on her lips and hushing him again.

"Daddy! If you can't be quiet you gonna have to go out of the room that's the number three rule."

Booth smiled, indeed that was one of the media room rules, along with 'no farting' and 'no stinking out the media room toilet'.

"Ok Princess, Daddy will be quiet, you're right that is the rule and we must obey the rules."

Molly nodded, biting her pizza and looking back to the screen, missing the amused glance shared between her parents.

* * *

Annie inhaled deeply as she walked into the Booth house, it smelled just like an Italian restaurant.

"Wow, it smells really yummy in here; I can't wait to eat dinner."

Parker smiled and helped her remove her coat now that they were in the warmth of the house.

"Well it should be ready really soon, do you want a drink?"

Annie nodded.

"Yes please."

They walked to the kitchen passed the dining room set up that made Annie's stomach flip.

"Did you set the table up Parker?"

He turned and nodded, looking at her face to see if she liked what she saw.

"It looks beautiful."

The table cloth was dark green, white china plates and silver cutlery, crystal glasses and dark green material napkins with silver napkin holders all adorned the table. The center of the table was free for what Annie assumed would be dinner and serving tongs sat to the side for use in whatever was to come.

"Thanks, would you like sparkling apple juice, soda or water?"

Annie raised her brows.

"Oh sparkling apple juice? Is it nice?"

She watched him nod and pull the brand new bottle from the chiller compartment in the fridge door.

"Yep, here you can try it."

He poured a little into a mug and gave it to her with a smile.

"Thanks."

She took the cup and tipped her lips, hoping she liked it and didn't spit it back out, she couldn't imagine that would be very good first date behavior.

"Wow, it's nice."

He nodded.

"So would you like a glass full of it then?"

He watched her nod and took the bottle over to the table, where he began pouring.

"Sit down, I'll check on dinner."

Annie took her place and smiled; he was nervous and she thought it sweet, he had certainly gone to a lot of effort and she was thankful and pleased she'd said yes to coming to dinner.

"Oh and…"

He turned back and handed her a piece of paper.

"This is a list of movies we can watch after if you want, you can pick."

He waited for her to take it, before walking away and disappearing into the kitchen.

He checked the lasagne and turned the heat down a little before removing the cheesy garlic bread from the warm grill, it was golden brown and looked a lot like small pizza, he sprinkled some chopped parsley over the top and took it out to his waiting girlfriend.

"Oh… you made this Parker?"

He nodded at her awed tone and smiled as he placed it in the middle of the table.

"Yeah."

"It looks great; I can't wait to try it."

Parker grinned at the praise and motioned her toward taking a piece.

"Well eat it, I'll just put the oven mitt back, have as much as you want."

She grabbed the smallest slice she could see and bit into it hungrily, her tastebuds watering as they were hit with the melted cheese infused with garlic, she felt she could eat this appetizer all day and not get sick of it.

"Does it taste it ok?"

Nodding exaggeratedly she beamed at Parker's proud smile and soft blush, pleased she had made him feel good for a while.

"It's great, thank you."

Parker took a slice for himself and though judging the food critically he tried it for the first time.

* * *

**Ok, so tired I'm off to sleep, hope you all liked it, please leave a review or a smiley face or something that ISN'T a flame or mean.**


	265. Chapter 265

**I'm real sorry for the delay guys, my home has been turned into a mad house, I want to move out I can't do ANYTHING without being interrupted, eating, sleeping, showering any other bathroom obligations :/, writing AHHHHHH, I want to cry. So as I said I'm sorry, but it's not over yet. I want to thank everyone who is remaining faithful and all those who are reviewing; I truly appreciate it as they perk me up from the insanity I'm feeling.**

**Disclaimer – Guess what I am going to say?**

**A/N – Ok the rest of A/P date.**

* * *

Molly came running out into the dining room where Parker and Annie were laughing over dessert.

"Parka, I gotta go sleep now."

Parker turned to his little sister and smiled, every night since returning from Australia she'd wanted a kiss and cuddle goodnight from her big brother.

"Ok, night Molly."

Annie smiled as he kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.

"Sleep tight; don't let the Angels tickle your feet."

He released her and watched as his little sister turned to Annie and put her arms out for hug.

"Good night Molly, sweet dreams."

Molly smiled and stepped back.

"Is you having a nice dinner? We had pizza."

Annie smiled.

"Our dinner is great Molly; did you enjoy your pizza?"

Molly nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on Baby!"

Brennan called gently and watched as all three heads looked up to the hallway and all three faces broke into a smile at the sight of her.

Molly skipped over as her mother waved sweetly to Annie and Parker.

"I love you Parka! And I love you Annie!"

Both twelve year olds called back and watched mother and daughter walk away toward the stairs.

"She's changed a lot huh?"

Parker nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, when I first met her, no way would she have screamed out like that, she was super shy and scared of everything and everyone."

Annie nodded, she remembered exactly what being that way felt like, she felt that she also had changed a lot, it was amazing what having great parents who cared could do.

They were quiet for a moment before Parker smiled.

"Do you want more dessert?"

Looking up surprised she shook her head.

"Hmm no thank you, I'm so full, it was so good though, I've never had a dessert like that, did you make it too?"

"Yeah, well not the ice cream but the brownie and the fudge sauce, it was easy too, Mom showed me how, it was the first time I'd made it."

Annie smiled and wiped her lips with the napkin.

"Do you think you could show me how to make it one day?"

With a smiled Parker nodded.

"Sure, whenever you want… Should we watch a movie? I promised your parents I'd walk you back at nine thirty, so we have about two hours."

"Ok, but I need to use the bathroom first and we should clean up."

Parker chuckled.

"You go to the bathroom and I'll clean up, you're my guest remember."

She was a little hesitant to make him clear away their mess alone, but she really did need to go to the toilet and so agreed.

"Ok, I won't be long."

He nodded as they both stood up, she walking off to the downstairs bathroom and he beginning to pile up the bowls and glasses. Parker was pretty pleased by the fact he'd been cleaning and clearing as he went, besides the dish with leftover salad in it and the bowl with the remaining fudge in it, he only had to load the dessert bowls and their glasses into the dishwasher and he was done.

While Annie was in the bathroom, Booth snuck out into the kitchen and smiled.

"How's it all going Pal?"

His son smiled.

"Good, she liked the food and the cheesy garlic bread turned out good, thanks for the idea."

Booth nodded and ruffled his son's hair.

"Good, you'll have to make it for us next time we have spaghetti."

The twelve year old nodded and smiled.

"How come you're out here Dad? Did Mom release you?"

Booth chuckled at his Son's joke.

"No, I'm just gonna make your Mom's tea and then I'll get out of your way again."

Parker shrugged.

"It's ok, we're gonna watch a movie now anyway."

Booth nodded.

"Well do you guys want to use the media room and that way we can have free run of the house?"

Parker's eyes lit up at the suggestion, also pleased his Dad was showing so much trust in him, the media room doors would be closed after all.

"Really? Yeah, can we have popcorn and drink in there too?"

"Yeah, just try not to make a mess and stay off my massage chair."

Parker saluted and looked up as Annie walked in.

"Hi Booth."

"Hey Bright Eyes, how you doing?"

Annie grinned; she loved the nick name Booth had for her.

"Good, how are you?"

He shrugged.

"Good, I heard you had a visit from Tiffany?"

Annie nodded.

"Yeah but it was ok, she was just doing what the law told her too and next time we go to the dentist we're going to tell him a little bit about my biological parents, just so he doesn't keep saying stuff."

Booth nodded.

"Well that might be a good idea."

Annie nodded.

"Ok, well you two better go start your movie and we'll see you later."

Both kids smiled and nodded, walking off out of the kitchen.

* * *

Bones smiled as she walked up behind Booth in the kitchen, her arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

"Hey…"

He turned and looked down at her sock covered feet.

"Where are your slippers?"

She smiled knowing he liked the fact that she couldn't sneak up on him when she had her slippers on, the bunny ones made a swishing noise, because they were too big for her and the sock type ones made scuffing noise because of the cork soles on them.

"I can't find the bunny ones, Molly has probably being playing with them again and the others are ruined inside, I'll buy another pair next time I go to the DC markets."

Booth nodded pulling her in close as they listened to the kettle boil.

"Well I'm making your tea."

She smiled.

"Thank you and I see we've swapped rooms?"

Booth nodded.

"I figured it made more sense for us to be able to walk around the house."

Bones nodded in agreement, she wasn't overly fond of being cooped up in the media room anyway, not since Booth covered the windows and made them part of the wall.

"Good idea."

She tip toed up as he leaned down, their lips joining slowly and with purpose. Brennan felt herself relax against her fiancé, she felt her stomach flutter and hummed her desire for more.

"Hmphf later Bones… later."

The sound of the kettle clicking off broke them apart and it was then that Booth spied the left over fudge sauce on the bench. He smiled to himself thinking that the sweet chocolaty goo would come in handy 'later'.

* * *

Annie and Parker were sitting on the couch together, both were still a little shy when they were totally alone, unsure of what was expected of them.

"Are you going to church tomorrow?"

Parker looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

Annie shrugged.

"I'm going to dance class in the morning."

He smiled and turned to face her.

"Really? With Matilda and Lilly?"

Annie nodded; he could tell she was nervous.

"That's great, so you changed your mind."

Annie shrugged.

"I thought about what you said, about having things in common and stuff to bond over, it made sense and they sent me another begging email."

Parker smiled, he was pleased she was making more friends; she deserved to have lots of friends, not just him and Henry.

"Well I think you'll have fun and you're a good dancer."

Annie blushed and dropped her head.

"Well I don't know if I will dance or if I'll just watch again."

"You should just do what you feel comfortable doing, no one can force you, but don't forget to have fun."

She grinned, she was so pleased he was so supportive of her, he could be upset with her for wanting to spend time with other people, but he truly wasn't and for that she was thankful.

"We'll see, I should be home by one if you want to hang out?"

Her hopeful expression made him smile and nod, even if he had plans he would have cancelled them for her.

"Yeah that sounds good, you want to do anything?"

She shrugged and tilted her head.

"Nah, just hang out."

He nodded.

"K, you want meet at your place or here?"

"I'll call you when I get home."

Parker thought it a reasonable decision and smiled, shifting a little closer to his girlfriend, he took her hand gently, his pulse racing at the move until she encased his palm with her fingers and squeezed lightly; both kids exhaled.

Parker had been going to suggest they go make some popcorn, but now he didn't want to move, it had taken them a good forty five minutes just to relax enough to hold hands, he'd hate to disturb that and put them back to where they started.

* * *

Parker smiled as he slid into bed, he'd walked Annie back to her front door and kissed her cheek goodnight, he thanked her for coming over and she thanked him for inviting her and bringing her home again.

As he fluffed his pillows he felt something under them and pulled the glossy brochure out. A post note on the front read 'we need to pick one for your Mom, it's a secret'. Parker smiled and opened the booklet, beginning to flick through; he was half way through when he spotted it, the perfect cake for his Mom's first birthday party in twenty one years.

"Parker? Are you awake?"

He quickly slipped the brochure under his body and looked to the door.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

He smiled.

"Yeah."

Watching the door open slowly he grinned as his Mom's head peered inside.

"Hey Sweetie I just wanted to know if you were going to church in the morning?"

He nodded despite knowing that question was not what had brought his mother up the stairs and to his room.

"Yeah, is Dad still going?"

Brennan walked into the room and watched as he scooted over in his bed, giving her room to sit down.

"Yes, he said he'll come wake you."

Parker nodded and waited, he didn't want to rush her but knew she needed to know he was aware something else was on her mind.

"Mom?"

She smiled.

"I just got off the phone to Angela, she said Annie was so happy after you dropped her off and… well I wanted to say that although I never doubted you would be a complete gentleman, I am proud of you for taking such care for tonight to be something special for Annie… and for yourself, you should be very happy Parker."

He smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

Brennan smiled; she loved the content look on his face that came with knowing he'd made someone else happy.

"Well I just came in to pass on Angela's words, so I'll let you get some sleep."

"Mom."

He reached out as she moved to stand.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me have Annie over, I know you and Dad could have said no, so… thanks."

She smiled, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

"You're welcome Parker, you've earned our trust, now sleep, your father will be up at seven to wake you."

She rose from the bed and walked out, looking back once before closing the door behind her.

Parker rolled a little and removed the brochure from under his torso and flicked through the pages until he found it; the perfect cake.

**Flashback**

"_Are you coming to my party Bones? Please?"_

"_Parker your birthday is not for another few weeks well over a month away really."_

_He smiled and I nodded._

"_I know, I'm telling you so you have lots of warning, I know you're super busy and stuff, so will you come?"_

_He smiled giving her the Booth charm smile and puppy dog eyes. He knew he should ask his parents before inviting her, but she was the one adult he really, really wanted there; besides his Dad of course._

"_Well… I'm not sure Parker; I mean I would love to bu…"_

"_Good, I'll tell Mom, it's gonna be on a Saturday in March, you don't even have to get me a present, I just really, really want you to come."_

_He couldn't help the broad grin on his face from increasing at the thought of her attendance, it faltered a moment when he considered Hannah might also be coming but he quickly pushed that thought aside and reveled in the fact that Temperance Bones Brennan would be coming to his twelfth birthday party._

"_Ok, but if it's going to be a problem then cro…"_

_He shook his head vehemently._

"_It won't, this is gonna be the best birthday ever Bones, my friends from school are coming and Dad and if you come it'll be so cool, I can't wait to tell Dad you said yes."_

_He noted her worried expression and tilted his head in concern._

"_What's wrong Bones have you changed your mind, don't you wanna come?"_

_She shook her head and took his hand with a smile; a soft smile that always made him feel good._

"_No, of course I do… I was just thinking it's been a long time since I've been to a kid's party."_

"_When was the last time Bones?"_

_He watched her face, her eyes widening a little and her smile dropping slightly._

"_Well my last party was when I was fourteen, after that I never got invited to birthdays and I haven't celebrated my own since then either."_

"_Oh, that's sad, is it coz you were in foster care?"_

_She nodded._

"_But I remember my last party, both my parents were there and my brother and even a few girls from my school, I remember my Mom bought my cake but I had desperately wanted her to make it from a birthday book she had, but she didn't have time."_

_He looked to her sadly and patted her hand sweetly._

"_What was the cake you wanted her to make you?"_

_She smiled obviously at the memory in her mind's eye._

"_Every year my mother made our birthday cakes from a special book and on my fourteenth year she was supposed to make a dolphin cake, it was the last one in the book for girls, she told me she'd make it for my fifteenth but…"_

**End Flashback**

Parker smiled at the dolphin cake on the page in front of him; that was the cake for his Mom, he'd make sure she got her dream birthday cake, even if it was twenty one years late.

* * *

Saturday February 11th; One week later.

Booth smiled as he and the kids walked through the checkout with the gift bags and wrapping paper for the presents they'd purchased. He also held the sterling silver jewelery box they'd gotten and the framed family shot they taken on the wooden crocodile at Billabong Sanctuary.

"Ok one more stop and then back home."

Parker was carrying three bags containing slippers, new winter pajamas, bath and body care products from an organic beauty store and a new vegetarian cook book.

Molly held the bags with balloons, and streamers and a birthday banner, plus a happy birthday table cloth, napkins with a matching motifs and table center pieces.

"Daddy I'm tired."

"I know Princess, how about one more shop and then we get shakes at the diner?"

Two kids cheered and he smiled, pleased they were easily pacified.

"Alright the shops just up here."

They'd been at the mall since ten, under the guise of looking for new soccer boots for Parker. Booth knew Bones had a meeting with the principal of Kings Academy, today was the only day he had free for the next few weeks and she'd jumped at the chance to ask some questions and find out what Parker's chance of transfer was and what Molly's chance of admittance was; Angela had gone with her.

Looking to his watch he realized it was just after twelve; they'd done well with the shopping and would have to stop on the way home at the cake shop to place the order for the dolphin cake and pay, but that would be after milkshakes.

"Dad, do you think Mom will like everything we got her?"

He smiled, thinking if she was going to feel anything about her gifts it would be overwhelmed.

"Yeah Pal why? Don't you?"

He shrugged.

"I hope so, but clothes are kinda boring aren't they and slippers?"

Booth smiled.

"Yeah but you gotta think, your Mom doesn't buy a lot of clothes and stuff, so us buying them for her means she's not missing out, besides I think the next present will make you happy."

Parker was curious now and felt his smile grow as they veered off toward the jewelery shop.

"Yeah this is mor…"

They continued past the jewelery store and stopped at the shoe repair store.

"Dad?"

Booth smiled as he pushed the door open and ushered his kids in.

"Come on."

Parker followed his sister in and smiled politely at the old man sitting behind the counter.

"Ok, sit over there, watch your sister please."

He walked over to the couch and placed the box and bags he was holding down, Parker looked to his father again and whispered harshly.

"Dad! I thought we were going into the jewelery store."

Booth smiled, sometimes his son had such little faith, turning away from his questioning boy he walked up to the counter and nodded to the Italian man polishing a boot with a rag.

"Buon pomeriggio Signore."

Booth smiled.

"Buon pomeriggio."

Parker frowned hearing his Dad speak another language so easily, but as quickly as it started it stopped again and the English word returned.

"I have a belt to pick up under the name Booth."

The man smiled and reached under the counter.

"Ahh si, si, I have it right here, already for la bella signora si?"

Booth nodded and smiled as the newly polished dolphin buckle once belonging to Bone's mother was revealed. The new brown faux leather belt strap was exactly what he'd requested too and suddenly he was excited to give her this particular gift.

"Aww its great thank you."

Booth paid the man praising his work over and over before walking over and showing the kids the newly reformed belt.

Parker smiled and touched the shinning silver dolphin jumping on a wave.

"Was that the one that Mom's mom owned?"

Booth nodded, not at all surprised Parker knew the belt and its history.

"Sure is, I had Dominic restore it, you think your Mom will like it?"

Parker smiled and nodded, he also knew she'd cry when she saw it.

"Yeah she'll love it, its awesome Dad."

They farewelled Dom and left the shop.

"Ok milkshake time!"

Molly cheered as she yawned making her vocalization sound more like a groan, but the light in her eyes told everyone what she was feeling.

"What flavor shake are you gonna get Princess?"

"CHOCOLATE!"

Booth nodded, he could have guessed as much for himself, but he wanted to get her moving and a little more awake than she was.

"Yeah! Chocolate it is."

They walked back toward the car, motivated for the promise of sweet treats before home.

* * *

"Yes well I don't foresee a problem with either of the older children, their grades are fantastic as is their attendance, as for little Molly, well we'd like to meet her, but with her brother enrolled and the fact she hasn't been to any other institution I think she should be fine, especially if she's as bright as you say."

Brennan and Angela both smiled they had been given information packs about the school and its curriculum and their questions had all been answered easily.

"Oh you were saying new students start earlier?"

Mister Andrews nodded and opened his diary for the next school term.

"Yes all three kids would start back on the sixth of September compared to the rest of the school on the tenth, we find this gives new students a chance to find their way around without the stress of other students and gridlocked hallways, it also helps to shorten the settling period once other students start back, less to contend with as far as making friends AND finding their way around AND meeting new teachers AND learning timetables, those extra days give them a chance to focus on everything without the hassle of making friends who already know it all; so to speak."

Angela nodded; she thought it a great idea.

"And you have a no bullying policy?"

He nodded.

"Oh yes, we're very strict, anyone caught bullying is given one warning and then they're out, no second chances, we also don't allow practical joking on school grounds, we find these jokes get out of hand and hurt feelings ensue thus leading to fights, arguments and disputes, some think the rules are overkill but logically bullies themselves often use the excuse 'it was just a joke' as a means of justification for someone getting upset, take away the allowance and you stop the ability to bully under a guise."

Mister Andrews made perfect sense and both women were impressed.

"Well…"

Brennan looked to Angela to see if she had any more questions, which she shook her head in response to the silent question and they both looked to the silver haired man across from them.

"It's was great to meet you Mister Andrews and thank you for agreeing to meet with us, we really appreciate it and thank you for the tour."

He stood up and walked around the desk with a smile, his hand outstretched.

"The pleasure was mine ladies and hopefully I'll see those admission forms cross my desk in the next few months."

Brennan had no doubts he would indeed see three forms before the term was out.

"You will."

They each shook his hand and smiled as he led them to the door.

"Good, well lovely to meet you and see you round."

He opened the door and shook their hands again.

"You too Mister Andrews, good bye."

The door closed behind them and Angela and Bones stood for a moment looking at each other with very pleased expressions, before heading for the oak wood staircase.

* * *

**Ugh…. I'm sooooo tired, goodnight; please review on your way out **

_Translations…._

_Buon pomeriggio Signore = good afternoon Sir._

_la bella signora si = the beautiful lady, yes?_


	266. Chapter 266

**Hey guys, so I'm really sick at the moment in conjunction with… everything else that's happening… things have been hard. I'm putting this chapter up but there is a chance the next one may take longer, as my doc is really pushing the hospital issue and I'm not sure what's going to happen, I'm really sorry to keep holding you guys up, it's just real life is so super sucky at the moment and I'm struggling so... I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer- Number 266 **

**A/N – So Brennan's birthday? Oh and a little Valentine's Day fun; which I almost forgot about.**

* * *

Tuesday February 14th, six AM

Booth gently crawled back onto the bed with his still sleeping fiancée, he smiled as she stirred gently, turning her head toward him.

"Hey Beautiful."

He smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh… is it time to get up already?"

He grinned as she yawned and stretched.

"Sure is Bones."

She rolled onto her side as he kissed her forehead and it was then she saw the posy of white and yellow daisies bound together with a strand of raffia.

"Booth?"

Leaning forward he kissed her lips softly and pulled back slowly and smiling at her confused state.

"Di… did I forget some celebratory day… our anni, no it's not that… I."

Booth placed his index finger to her lips and hushed her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Baby."

Realization dawned that today was indeed Tuesday and she smiled shyly.

"Ohh… Valen… Happy Valentine's Day Booth."

She accepted the flowers graciously, sampling their scent as she took them.

"They're beautiful, thank you."

He smiled and also revealed a single red foil covered heart shaped chocolate and a small velvet box.

"Booth you didn't need to buy m…"

He held his hand up and silenced her.

"I know, I wanted to get you something, so many years Valentines went by and I wanted to be able to give you something, but couldn't; well at least not without it seeming strange this year however, it's totally acceptable and I planned on playing a part."

Brennan grinned, holding the velvet box in her palm, she already knew it would contain a ring of some description, she opened it and a smile spread across her face.

"Oh Booth, they're… they're beautiful, thank you."

To her surprise the box didn't contain a ring, instead two jumping gold dolphin studs sat perched on the velvet ramp, one dolphin for each ear and both holding a single diamond each on their flipper.

"Do you like them?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love them."

Sitting up she began removing them from the box.

"Can I wear them now?"

Smiling he shrugged.

"They're yours; you can do whatever you want with them."

She separated the stud from the backing and pushed it through her piercing hole, fastening the earring in place before moving on to the next one.

"Do they look ok?"

Booth kissed her forehead and smiled.

"You make them look great."

She blushed and took her moment and leaned forward kissing his lips softly.

"Thank you Booth and Happy Valentine's Day, now open my bedside drawer."

He frowned slightly and leaned over a little hesitantly, it was a drawer he'd never opened before, he knew she kept a journal in there and her daily contraceptive pills, but other than those two things the drawer was a mystery to him, like opening up a secret, he glanced at her a final time to make sure she was ok and then slid the drawer open, revealing a red wrapped gift with hearts all over it and cupids shooting arrows.

"What's this?"

She smiled.

"Open it and find out."

Booth smiled as he lifted the gift from the drawer and rested it on his lap.

"You bought this for me?"

She could see his awe and wondered if perhaps he'd never been given a Valentines gift.

"Yes, well there's no other man I'm buying Valentine's Day presents for, of course it's for you."

Booth removed the bow and then unwrapped it quickly, excited for what may be inside.

"It's not much, I wasn't sure about the protocol for giving a man a Valentines gift, I hope you like it."

Booth grinned as he got to the box inside and popped it open.

"Bones! How… how did you know I needed a new one of these?"

He held the soft leather belt of his new ankle holster and smiled.

"I saw your old one had left a mark on your leg a few weeks ago and then felt the belt, it had gone hard on the edges and was chaffing you, the man in the store guarantees this one will stay soft for life, not sure how he can be so positive but it comes with a warranty."

Booth smiled and tried the strap around his shin, making sure it fit.

"This is perfect Bones, thank you."

She smiled at his sincerity and felt pleased she had done the right thing, she was going to follow Angela's advice and get him some expensive bottle of alcohol but instead the voice inside her head, which sounded suspiciously like Booth, told her to follow her instincts; so she had and to be truthful she was pleased with the result and now further thrilled by Booth's obvious delight.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Annie stepped into the school grounds and was instantly surrounded by Angelica and co.

"Where's Parker?"

She frowned.

"Not here yet, he's coming… why?"

Angelica smiled.

"I have a surprise for him."

Annie frowned.

"What kind of surprise?"

She watched as Angelica pulled a teddy bear holding a love heart from behind her back, a card and a box of chocolates, smiling sweetly, Annie flinched and jumped back slightly as Angelica revealed the surprise.

"It's for Valentine's Day, what did you get him?"

Annie felt her pulse speed up, she had totally forgotten about Valentine's Day, having never celebrated it before in her life, she had not even thought about it and suddenly she felt terrible for not getting Parker anything.

"Oh I… I…"

Angelica smiled.

"You forgot?"

Annie nodded sadly, feeling like the world's most awful girlfriend.

"I've never had to buy anyone anything before, I just…"

Angelica looked to the others and grinned, she glared at Whitney and nodded watching her as she stepped forward looking horrified.

"I can't believe you forgot Annie, it's like the number one rule for boyfriends and girlfriends, if you forget you can pretty much guarantee he's gonna wanna split up."

Annie raised her brows, feeling a lump in her throat form.

"Well it's lucky I remembered then huh Annie, at least he won't be the only one without a valentine."

Annie looked to the goods in her enemies arms and sighed, she felt awful and wanted to cry, she never wanted Parker to feel like she didn't care about him and that's exactly what she'd done.

* * *

Parker groaned as he walked in the gates and saw his girlfriend surrounded by Angelica and her minions, he wondered what was going on now, last week had been bad enough, his run in with Angelica on his first day back had him almost requiring the Jaws of Life to rid Angelica from his torso. Then if having her spoiled Princess germs all over him wasn't enough, he had to defend his girlfriend from having friends that weren't part of the Angelica social club.

**Flashback**

"_Why didn't you invite us to your party on the weekend Annie, I thought we were friends?"_

_Annie frowned._

"_What party?"_

_Angelica rolled her eyes and tapped her foot._

"_Don't act dumb Annie; we know you had a party with your friends."_

_Parker sighed._

"_So what if she did have party, what's it to you."_

_Angelica looked to Parker and smiled sweetly._

"_Friends are supposed to do stuff together, while you were away I totally looked out for Annie, no one hassled her or anything."_

_Annie raised her brows._

"_Angelica no one hassled me because you're the only one who's done that."_

_Angelica looked somewhat shocked that Annie raised her voice to her, but she continued to smile anyway._

_Parker rolled his eyes and huffed._

"_We even came to your mansion, but your stupid Mom said we weren't on the list, so we know there was party, why else would you have a list."_

_Parker groaned as he saw the fire in Annie's eyes from Angelica's words._

"_DON'T CALL MY MOTHER STUPID! HOW DARE YOU! AND YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME ANGELICA, I CAN HAVE OVER WHO EVER I WANT AND I DON'T HAVE TO INVITE YOU!"_

_Angelica stepped back and scowled at the brunette across from her; she glanced to Parker and smiled, took a breath and spoke sweetly._

"_I forgive you for yelling at me Annie, I know you probably feel guilty and it's ok, we're still your friends."_

_Parker and Annie both frowned and watched the girls walk away quietly._

"_What the…"_

_Parker looked to Annie with a confused expression; he was greeted with a matching look._

"_What just…"_

_Parker shrugged._

"_Lets' not worry about it, come on we gotta get to Henry's music thing."_

**End Flashback**

He walked over slowly, unfortunately garnering Angelica's attention first.

"PARKER! PARKER! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"

She skipped over and handed him everything in one go, dropping it promptly when she pressed her lips to his.

"Wha… GET OFF!"

He pushed her back harshly and looked across to Annie who was watching sadly.

"ANN…"

Angelica pulled his shirt and smiled at the fluffy white rabbit with a heart stitched onto his tummy and the yellow rose bud wrapped with a red bow he also held a silver foiled heart chocolate.

"Oh my God, Parker bunnies are my favorite, how did you know aww and…"

Parker pulled away again.

"GET OFF ME!"

He looked back to Annie and walked toward her.

"Annie I…"

Angelica walked up beside him.

"She didn't get you anything!"

He frowned at the girl and scowled, before finally standing in front of Annie and handing her what he'd bought.

"Happy Valentine's Day Annie."

Tears filled her eyes suddenly and she dropped her head and Parker felt his heart sink.

"You don't like what I got; I can take it ba…"

She rushed to correct him.

"No it's wonderful, but Angelica's right I didn't get you anything, I mean I would have, if I remembered it was Valentine's Day, but I never celebrated it before so I kinda forgot, I'm sorry I really don't want you to break up with me, but I un…"

Parker looked horrified.

"Break up with you? Why?"

Annie looked to Angelica and then back to Parker.

"Angeli…"

"I told her about the boyfriend girlfriend rule of Valentine's Day, its ok, she understands."

Parker frowned.

"What are you talking about there is no…"

Angelica held her hands up and laid her palm on his shoulder.

"It's alright Parker, I know you feel bad but that's becau…"

He shrugged her off his arm and glared at her as if seeing something disgusting for the first time.

"Just… stop talking Angelica, you're an idiot."

He left her shocked expression and looked back to Annie.

"Can we talk? Alone."

She nodded and they walked off a short distance away.

"I'm not breaking up with you at least I don't want to, I don't need a Valentine's Day present, it's a girl thing anyway, I don't wanna carry a soft toy around school all day or a flower…"

She giggled at his grimace.

"And I don't really eat chocolate; I still have Easter eggs from last year."

Annie looked down again at the gifts he'd gotten her.

"This is my first ever Valentines gift, thank you."

Parker smiled.

"So you're not breaking up with me right?"

She shook her head and smiled, surprised when he hugged her happily, both of them heard Angelica's growl in the background and both of them felt a little thrill at their hug being the cause of it.

"Never."

* * *

Wednesday 15th February, six AM.

"Shhh, be really quiet, she's still asleep."

Both kids nodded at their father as they crept into the bedroom with their sleeping mother still in bed.

Booth placed the tray of breakfast on the bedside table and nodded to Molly. The four year old smiled and released the big bunch of helium balloons she was holding to the ceiling, smiling as they bumped along with colorful tails dangling below.

Molly resisted the urge to clap in excitement and looked to her brother who was still holding a large pile of gifts for their mother.

"Ok… on three, one… two…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

They watched her sit up quickly, surprise written all over her features before a sleepy smile broke. Parker gently dropped all her gifts down on her lap and suddenly surprise was back in her eyes.

"What's all this?"

"It's for your Birfday Mommy coz we love you lots."

Booth smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"We made you breakfast too Mom! Happy Birthday."

Brennan smiled at the tray of steaming hot oatmeal with her favorite nuts and berries sprinkled over the top the glass of orange juice, cup of coffee and the French toast drizzled with maple syrup all sitting on her bedside table.

"Wow… this looks fantastic, thank you."

Brennan couldn't believe it, last year at this time she'd woken up alone, her brother and father had called her the night before as they had headed up north to visit Margaret and with Angela thinking about nothing except the then pending baby and Booth otherwise occupied her birthday had gone unnoticed until about lunch time when Booth caught up with her at Tabitha Moore's crime scene.

Booth noted the tears in her eyes and smiled, he was going to make this the best birthday she'd ever had.

"Are you gonna open your presents first Mom?"

She saw how eager the kids were for her to open them and was about to answer when Booth spoke.

"How about we let your Mom eat her breakfast and you two go get dressed for school and day care then we can watch Mom open her presents?"

Both of them grumbled but relented.

"Ok, I guess oatmeal won't taste too good cold?"

He smiled as his Mom wrinkled her nose and shook her head, miming a thank you again to her son, who she knew had made her breakfast.

"Mommy don't open em wifout us k?"

Reaching out and stroking her daughter's cheek, Brennan smiled.

"I won't, I'll wait I promise."

The kids left and Booth smiled, moving a few of the gifts away, he lifted the tray off the table and placed it on her lap.

"Breakfast is served."

She noted his eyes shining brightly and smiled.

"Thank you Booth."

He sat on the edge of the bed carefully smiled.

"Morning Beautiful…"

He chuckled at her blush and shy smile, he loved the look currently on her face and it made him so happy that she was his now, having her is what he'd always wanted.

"Happy Birthday Bones."

He stood up and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently.

"I'll have a shower and drop Parker at school, so don't hurry through breakfast."

"Boo…"

He held his hands up feeling she was about to protest, taking Parker to school was further out of his way compared to hers.

"No arguments just eat and enjoy."

He walked off into the bathroom, where his suit was already hanging after being picked up from the dry cleaners; he smiled feeling her eyes on his back.

"Eat Bones."

He closed the door without a backward glance and smiled; pleased he'd been able to resist her pouty lips and puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Brennan smiled as she walked into the Lab, Booth had certainly told _everybody_ that today was her birthday, a banner hung at the checkpoint and large bunch of flowers sat in an urn by the door, an envelope poking out of the flowers bore her name telling her the arrangement was definitely hers.

"Good Morning Doctor Brennan, Happy Birthday."

She smiled at the security guy.

"Thank you… did Booth do this?"

The aging man smiled.

"I've been told not to say a word."

He dropped his glance to Molly and smiled.

"How are you this morning Miss Molly?"

The four year old smiled, she was used to the staff at the Lab now and although she wouldn't dream of wandering off with another staff member or initiating a conversation on her own, she did shake Sam's hand each morning.

"Good fanks, it's my Mommy's Birfday we gave her presents for breakfast."

Sam smiled and shook the little hand offered to her.

"Did you? Do you think they tasted good?"

Molly frowned.

"Umm, she didn't eated them silly."

Sam smiled, he loved messing around with oh so serious little girl.

"Oh, but you said you gave her presents for breakfast?"

Molly nodded.

"But not for eating, she opened the papers and went 'Wow! And Ooo!' lots."

Brennan smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Ahh I see, so did she like them?"

Molly nodded.

"Yup, she cried but Daddy sayed they was happy tears not sad ones."

Sam nodded and grinned the Booth/Brennan children were easy to like and the little girl in front of him had certainly garnered herself a place in his heart.

"I see, well happy tears are ok then huh?"

Again Molly nodded and looked up to her mother, who was already smiling down at her.

"Shall we take you to day care?"

Molly nodded and looked to Sam again and waved.

"Have a fun day Mister Sam."

Sam waved and looked back to Brennan.

"Enjoy your day Ma'am don't work too hard."

Brennan was going to comment on what was the point of working at all if you weren't going to apply yourself to fullest of your capabilities but thought it best to just accept the notion and move on.

"Thank you."

She walked off holding Molly's hand and heading for the door down to the child care center, she would collect her flowers later.

"Now you have your lunch and your water?"

Molly nodded.

"And your hat and sunscreen?"

Again the four year old nodded.

"What about snacks?"

Molly smiled.

"Mommy you done it all when Daddy and Parka sayed bye."

Brennan nodded, so far they were forty five minutes late but Brennan felt as if they were hours late and she'd been rushing since Booth let her out of bed.

"I'm just making sure you were paying attention."

"I was watching you Mommy, just like you told me to and you put everyfing back after you taked it out."

Brennan smiled as they walked down the hall.

"Mommy why did you done that?"

"Why did I do what Baby?"

Molly had a small frown on her features as she looked up to mother.

"Taked it all out and put it all back again."

"Well I was making sure you had everything."

"But you already knowed that Mommy."

Brennan smiled as she waved to Janie on the front door today the girl pressed the button for the sliding doors to open and welcomed them in.

"Good morning Ms Brennan, Molly."

Brennan smiled.

"Good morning Janie."

Molly waved and looked back to her Mom.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Why did you do it again?"

Brennan frowned and then smiled at her daughter's persistence.

"I just wanted to be very sure we had everything and the best way to check that is to re pack the bag again."

Molly thought about this a moment and when satisfied moved onto the next topic.

"Mommy why does Daddy say to you bones when he has a question?"

Brennan smiled, hoping something would distract her daughter from needing an answer to that inquiry.

"Molly!"

Callie came skipping over, a bright smile on her face and obviously playing dress ups.

"Hi Callie, you look pretty."

Molly smiled as she complimented her friend wearing a princess costume.

"Thanks."

Brennan kissed her daughter good bye and left after giving Janie a pick up time.

"Bye Baby!"

"Bye Mommy, I love you lots."

* * *

Booth hung up his cell and smiled, he'd just arranged the drop off time for the cake which was in its final stages of being decorated and made a note to himself so he didn't forget to duck home.

He was picking Parker and Annie up three and had made sure it was ok with Ange to duck into the mall with her daughter before dropping both kids at the Lab for the afternoon.

Looking to the stack of files on his desk he sighed, he really needed to get at least half of them done before lunch.

* * *

Brennan smiled as she sat behind desk in her chair, she had been reading through some lab results when her pen rolled off the desk into her lap, where she was then side tracked by her shiny new dolphin belt buckle.

**Flash Back**

"_Open that one Mom, open that one."_

_Brennan smiled as she lifted a square flattish type box from near her knee on the mattress._

"_Ok."_

_Booth smiled as Bones looked up at him and grinned, it was easy for him to see how happy she was and the fact their kids were also so happy was fueling her joy._

_She placed the box in her lap and smiled down at it, once again removing the paper methodically and neatly, once again driving her impatient children to yelling at her to hurry._

_Pushing the brightly colored and garish paper aside she looked down at the cream box and wondered what she would find inside._

_She lifted the lid slowly and braced herself for what she felt would be something altering. _

_Parker was bouncing almost giddily beside her and the look on Booth's face was positively scared, he was breathing hard and fast and a light sweat had broken out on his forehead; whatever was in the box was big and she suddenly couldn't wait any longer._

_Tossing the lid aside she pulled aside a layer of tissue paper and released the breath she had been holding._

"_Oh… I…"_

_Booth watched her carefully, gauging her reactions and as she looked up at him, he knew the hoops he'd jumped through to get the belt from FBI storage had been worth it._

"_Do you like it Mom?"_

_She reached out and caressed her son's cheek with a watery smile and nodded._

"_I do, I love it I…"_

_Parker beamed at her delighted expression._

"_It was Dad's idea, I thought he was getting you shoes or something from the repair shop but…"_

_She smiled and looked back up at Booth with tears in her eyes._

"_Boo…th I…"_

_She looked back to her kids._

"_Can I have… Parker, Molly… could I speak to you Dad a moment please?"_

_Parker looked at both his parents and smiled; taking Molly's hand he nodded and helped her off the bed._

"_Bu… But Mommy you have more presents."_

_Brennan nodded._

"_I know, I'll open them in moment Baby, I'll call you both back in just… make sure your bag is packed properly."_

_Parker pulled his little sister and smiled, telling her they had to feed the fish._

_Brennan waited a moment and looked back to Booth._

"_How did you… I mean… Booth I…"_

_He sat quietly as she tried to form words to no avail._

"_I love my gift Booth."_

_He smiled._

"_I… I thought it was time it came home."_

_Her furrowed brow was slight but he saw it._

"_Home to you Bones, its rightful owner... I thought it had been in the hands of the FBI long enough, I asked a few questions and tugged a few strings, we don't need the belt for the case and now that McVickers… gone, I…"_

_Bones smiled and leaned forward into his chest, sighing as his arms encircled her and held her close._

"_So… you like it Bones?"_

_He felt the tightening of her arms around his torso and then heard the whisper._

"_I adore it Booth… and I adore you."_

**END FLASH BACK**

Tracing the outline of the buckle she smiled, finally she had a part of her mother to carry with her, she had a tangible connection, once again Booth had bridged a gap between her and her family, he given her another piece of herself and was helping to complete the puzzle.

* * *

**And we're leaving it there or else you won't get this chapter in time, please review, off to start the next one I hope and I do apologize for the delay this time and the possibility of next time :( I really am sorry, I hate to think you're all getting cranky with my tardiness.  
**


	267. Chapter 267

**Disclaimer – Hmmmm.**

**A/N – 268 here we come.**

* * *

Brennan walked slowly through the gates of the Washington Cemetery, so far she'd not seen a single other person, it was deserted. She smiled down at the flowers in her hand and the small white teddy she'd bought, she felt bad about the fact she'd only been here once in the past year, it was well and truly overdue.

Walking through the rows of graves, she noted some were well maintained, family or friends obviously still in close enough proximity to care for the site, others weren't so lucky, cracked stones or plots in desperate need of weeding, she felt bad for these people laid to rest and possibly forgotten.

She took a left and stopped in front of the headstone she had chosen herself, she smiled.

"Hi Tabitha… its Temperance, I got you these."

Brennan knelt down and placed the flowers and the bear on the green lawn, she smiled at the grey marble head stone with gold writing etched into the flat front.

Talking to the dead had never been something Brennan found particularly easy or useful, but Booth had taught her that not everything we do has to have great purpose or make complete logical sense, but it never hurt to try and communicate with the universe.

"I wanted to say thank you, because of you I have a family now and I know I can never repay you for what for you've helped me gain, I do want to say thank you and let you know that you will never be forgotten and one day when Molly is old enough, I will tell her how our search for your justice led to her rescue."

Brennan was surprised to find she had to wipe the falling tear from her cheek and silently reprimanded Booth for making her lose her imperviousness.

"I hope you've found peace Tabitha, wherever that may be, I hope you're at rest."

She stayed silent for a moment out of respect for the little life lost, before removing a cloth from her bag and wiping the marble stone free of dust and dirt. She pulled a few weeds and stood the fallen angel figurine Angela had placed down over a year ago. The silver cross Booth left was still lying on the edge of the plaque, along with the small framed photo of the little girl buried beneath the earth.

She sat a moment longer and then smiled.

"Bye."

With a single look back to the grave, Brennan left the site and after stopping by her mother's grave and placing a single daisy, she left.

* * *

Booth went home later that afternoon to meet the delivery van with Bone's cake, he thanked them and after the checking the piece took it inside and placed it in the bar fridge in the garage; which usually held cold beers for when he was working on his car.

He carefully slid the boxed cake onto the wire shelf and closed the door, hoping his fiancée wouldn't go in search of a beer when she got home from work.

Looking at his watch Booth grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen and headed back to work to finish his paperwork, before having to go pick up the kids from school. He sent Max and Russ a text message, confirming the weekend celebrations and made sure he had guest numbers right, before calling Pops and reminding him of the Saturday party at Buttercups restaurant.

"Well what time do I need to be there Shrimp?"

Booth smiled.

"Don't worry about that Pops, Max is gonna pick you up from the home, he said about four thirty and he has room in the car if you want to bring your _friend_."

Booth winced, it was hard to think of Pop's friend without being reminded of his comment about 'crocheting'; he was glad Pops was still able, but he could have done without the mental imagery.

"I can get a cab Seeley?"

Booth shook his head and sighed at the idea of his grandfather in a cab.

"It's done Pops, all organized, just be out front ok?"

Pops hated feeling like he was a burden and sometimes that's exactly how he felt now days, getting older was not always a good thing.

"Four thirty?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, ok and if you talk to Bones don't tell her, it's still a surprise."

"I know, I'm not an idiot."

Rolling his eyes Booth smiled.

"I know Pops, look I gotta go, I'll talk to you later ok, love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too Shrimp, give that angel of yours a birthday kiss from me."

"Will do Pops, see ya."

They both hung up and Booth pulled into the FBI parking structure.

* * *

Parker smiled as he climbed into the car at the end of the day, his Mom had decided it was time to leave, so after picking Molly up from the day care center, they headed home.

"What time is Dad getting home Mom?"

Brennan looked to the rear view mirror and smiled.

"About six I think, he said he had a late meeting."

Parker nodded and dropped his head to hide his smile; he knew that his father was aiming to get home a little after they themselves got back. Parker sent his Dad a text, telling him they were leaving and heading home before he switched his phone off and placed it back in his bag.

The drive home was spent listening to Molly give them a step by step account of her day, it was filled with 'she said and he said and then he said and she said' along with 'she did and he did'.

Parker listened for a while before slowly drowning his sister out with thoughts of their pending family birthday dinner. He wanted this birthday to be really special for his Mom, he wanted her to be able to look back a say it was the best birthday dinner she'd ever had.

Brennan smiled as her daughter spoke at a million miles an hour, her happy face and constantly moving hands gave the impression she was extraordinarily involved in her account of her day and nothing barring food in her mouth would stop her from talking.

As they rolled up the drive Molly took a breath and smiled.

"And then you know what happened Mommy, coz you came and got me wif Parka and then we sayed bye to my friends and we got my stuff and then w…"

"Molly look we're home!"

The four year old looked to her brother and sighed.

"You inrupted me Parka, you need your manners mister!"

She waggled her finger and scowled at her brother's smiling face.

Brennan looked back at her kids in the rear view mirror as she waited for the garage door to open all the way.

"Molly, put your finger down please."

"Yeah or I'll bite it off!"

Molly snatched her finger back and folded her arms across her chest.

"You won't that's naughty Parka."

He raised his brows.

"Are you sure I won't?"

The four year old sized her brother up and came to the conclusion that she just wasn't sure.

"You'll get in big trouble!"

He was about to respond.

"Parker!"

His mother's raised brows told him to stay quiet and so, he did; never one to disobey the woman in the front seat.

"K."

Brennan smiled, she knew she had it easy with Parker, he never fought her, was agreeable and easy going, she knew Molly was going to test her a little more, it was an age thing, she just hoped little sister would pick a few things up from big brother.

They drove into the garage and as was the rule, waited until the door closed back down before getting out.

* * *

Angela and Annie grinned as they each got off the phone, well Angela on her cell and Annie on her Mom's office phone, they had been calling people on the list Booth had given them, to inform everyone of a change venue for the party on the weekend. The restaurant they were booked in at cancelled and so they were shifting the little shin dig to the Hodgins estate. It was still a surprise and Brennan wasn't to know, she would simply be under the impression they were going to visit the Hodgins clan for dinner.

Booth had tried to call everyone on the list during the afternoon but most people worked and he couldn't reach them. Angela had also taken on the catering request, promising Booth she knew exactly what to order and where to get it from, she would of course lie about the bill.

"So how'd you go Sweetie?"

Annie smiled as she crossed the last person off the list she'd been given.

"Good I got everyone, well except Russ, he was in the toilet…"

She wrinkled her noise and giggled.

"But I asked Emma to get him to send you a text when he got the message."

Angela grinned and nodded.

"Great, well done at least then we know he got it huh?"

Annie nodded again.

"And Tempe's friend… umm I can't reme…oh Felicity she said she has to cancel."

Angela furrowed her brow trying to think who Felicity was, she was sure she knew all of Brennan's friends.

"Feli… did she say who she was?"

Annie frowned.

"Felicity?"

Angela smiled and it suddenly dawned on her.

"Oh it must be yoga instructor Felicity."

Annica shrugged and looked up as her father walked in.

"Dad!"

Hodgins opened his arms as his daughter trotted over to him.

"Hey Kiddo, watcha up to?"

"We've been calling people coz Tempe's party is gonna be at our house now."

Hodgins didn't bother with the details, it was what it was and the decision would have already been made, besides he loved having people over, he loved having everything planned so people could simply sit back and enjoy themselves.

"Right then."

"I came to see you before, where were you Dad?"

He placed his hand against her cheek and smiled at her wide eyes staring up at him.

"Well, I went down to the cafeteria and then across to the Botany department then… outside to check the soil temperature under the left over snow to release some more than ready worms an…"

Annie smiled.

"Did you go down to the storage basement?"

He grinned.

"No, not yet but I'm about to and that's why I've come to get you."

Angela smiled as she watched her daughter hug her father tightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Thanks Dad can we go now?"

Hodgins looked to Angela and then back to his daughter.

"That depends, are you done in here?"

Annie looked to her Mom and received a nod, indicating she was excused.

"Go… try not to get too dusty and no weapons!"

Hodgins smiled the memory of taking a picture of his daughter holding a machine gun and showing Angela, especially the over protective mother's reaction.

Both father and daughter saluted and smiled, wandering off hand in hand out the door.

* * *

Parker got up from the couch and smiled at the clock, his mother was upstairs in the bathroom with Molly while she showered and Parker took the opportunity to do exactly what his father had asked of him this morning.

**Flashback**

"_So at about six tonight I want you to run your Mom a bath ok, there's some candles under the bed in a white bag, spread them around the bathroom and light them, there's a CD in the player, turn it on once the bath is full, make sure the water is very warm and add two caps of the oil in the bag with the candles ok?"_

_Parker smiled and nodded as they headed toward his school._

"_Do I light the candles?"_

_Booth nodded._

"_Yeah if that's ok, you don't have too if you're not comfortable with it."_

_Parker rolled his eyes and smiled._

"_It's cool Dad."_

_Booth nodded and indicated to the left._

"_Well there's a candle lighter in the bag too, make sure all the candles are on flat surfaces and can't tip over."_

"_Dad! I'm not stupid."_

_Booth chuckled, his son was always so eager for more and more responsibility and given his maturity it was hard to deny him._

"_I know you're not Pal, I'm just making sure I tell you everything I should."_

_Parker leaned down and grabbed his school bag from the floor._

"_Anything else Dad?"_

"_When she's been in the bathroom for a while, can you set the table for me, get your sister to help and there's some balloons already blown up in the hall closet, you and your sister can spread them around the floor."_

_Parker nodded._

"_K, can we stick some up on the wall?"_

_Booth looked to his son with a horrified expression._

"_Wha… No, your Mom would kill us all if the paint is damaged."_

_Parker laughed at the fearful look on his father's face, in all seriousness he'd never dream of cello taping or tacking things to the wall, his Mom was strictly a picture hook person; she liked frames to match, though occasionally she'd allow fun-tack for a poster or time table._

"_I was just joking Dad."_

_Booth smiled and shook his head._

"_Get out, go on school waits."_

_Parker smiled and released his seat belt._

"_See ya Dad love you."_

"_Love you too Pal, have a good day ok and I'll see you this afternoon right here."_

_Parker slid from the truck and shouldered his pack._

"_Can Annie come too?"_

_Booth smiled._

"_I'll talk to Ange, go on, you'll be late."_

**End Flashback**

Walking into his parent's room he bent to his father's side of the bed and removed the plastic bag, smiling before carrying out his father's instructions.

* * *

Booth smiled as he walked into the house, he could hear Parker and Molly whispering and plates being laid down on the table, he could also hear jazz music emanating from his shared bedroom, which meant Bones was still lazing about in the tub.

Walking into the dining room he smiled, balloons were scattered over the floor, and streamers ran down the center of the table, Parker had placed a party hat on each plate and Molly was currently draping more streamers over the backs of the chairs.

"Hey, looks good guys, well done."

"Daddy!"

She instantly stopped what she was doing and ran over to get her cuddle.

"Hold on, hold on, let me put this stuff down Princess."

She looked to the two bags of delicious smelling food and nodded, watching patiently as it was taken into the kitchen to be placed in serving bowls.

"I'll do this Dad."

Booth nodded and ruffled his son's hair.

"Thanks Buddy, how long has your Mom been in there for?"

Looking to the clock he shrugged.

"About fifteen minutes."

Booth nodded and turned to face his daughter, his arms out and waiting.

"Ok Princess, cuddle time!"

Molly smiled and ran as fast as she could in the short distance to her Daddy's arms, giggling as he scooped her up and spun her round.

* * *

Brennan lay back in the bath and sighed, she was somewhat surprised when Parker had taken her hand and led her to the bedroom in an excited fashion. He'd shown her the bathroom and smiled, asking if she liked it and if he'd done it right; she had of course praised his efforts and found out Booth had instructed their son this morning before school. Parker had shown her the oil he poured in and asked if it was her favorite, before telling her to go relax, it was her birthday and she didn't need to worry about anything.

Smiling to herself she found she was once again imagining Booth as a boy Parker's age, she often wondered if Parker was a direct copy of his father, they certainly seemed similar in action and reaction now, but she wondered if Parker had simply learned from watching Booth. Was the elder as caring and mature as his son when he was twelve, did he carry too much of the world, she knew he most certainly did as he got older, having to protect his brother and no doubt his mother, but did he hold that constant desire and possibly; need to please others. One thing was for sure though; she knew that like father, their son would also do great things for human kind as he got older; she just hoped his ability to be so very compassionate didn't also make him feel guilty.

A soft knock at the door had her looking up and smiling; he was home, her partner and despite the door being closed, she could feel his presence within her and could see his smirking face.

"Come in Booth."

The door opened and sure enough his smiling face peered around the corner.

"How'd you know it was me?"

He walked closer and sat on the edge of the tub after kissing her lips softly.

"Just did."

He nodded slowly understanding the sixth sense she had developed; after all besides the occasional moment or two, he generally felt her presence long before seeing her.

"How was your afternoon?"

He smiled as she wobbled her head side to side.

"It was ok, I went and visited Tabitha's grave… I took flowers and a teddy."

Booth reached out and took her wet hand.

"You should have told me, I would have come with you."

She shrugged.

"It's ok, I wanted to go on my own and you told me at lunch how busy you were, besides… I wanted to thank her."

"You spoke to her?"

She searched his eyes for any hint of teasing, but found none; he was just asking the question.

"Yes… well I spoke to her grave; it's been a year tomorrow since I met Molly and if I hadn't have been given Tabitha's case that would never have happened, if I hadn't met Molly, you and I migh…"

Booth placed his finger to her lips.

"Shhh, we would have found our way eventually Bones."

She raised her brows curiously.

"But you were with Han…"

He shook his head and smiled sadly, he had been so desperate for love back then and any love had done.

"My home has always been with you Bones, it's always been you, I wouldn't have been able to continue on with Hannah, we were never going to make it because I never stopped loving you."

Brennan smiled, her eyes dancing at the idea he hadn't moved on.

"I always loved you too Booth, I never stopped even if I didn't realize, I was just… scared, you had… have so much ability to hurt me like I've never been hurt before and I couldn't risk that back then, but…"

She was silenced as his lips crashed against hers, her hands fisting his shirt and then it happened, her relaxing bath for one was suddenly a party for two with Booth falling back with a splash and yelp, completely drenched but for his shoes they looked to each other and simply laughed.

"ARE YOU GUYS OK IN THERE?"

Parker's voice traveled through the closed bedroom door and the din of the music still playing in the room.

"YEAH IT'S OK PAL!"

There was silence for a moment and then his voice again.

"We heard you scream?"

Booth smiled at his still giggling fiancée.

"Yeah sorry Pal, I fell in the bath."

Parker looked to his sister and rolled his eyes.

"YEAH! SURE YOU DID DAD!"

Booth looked to his fiancée again and rolled his eyes, he wondered when his son had become so sarcastic.

"We'll be out in a minute."

Parker looked to his sister who was staring up at him eyed.

"Come on, let's go pour the drinks."

Molly took her brother's offered hand and nodded.."

"Is Mommy and Daddy playing togever in the barf Parka?"

He chuckled and smiled.

"Ha, I dunno Molly, maybe you should ask Dad when they come out."

He smiled at the thought of his father's blushed face and his sister's blue eyed innocence, before opening the fridge to get out the cooled coconut water.

Booth kicked his shoes off, hating the thought of the leather shrinking if they got too wet and looked to his girl in the tub.

"Oh and thank you for your help Miss sit there and giggle while I handle our bat like hearing son."

She smiled.

"What? You had it totally under control Booth; I have complete faith in you."

He searched her eyes and smiled, leaning in and kissing her lips again.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

Brennan wiped her tears away for the second time tonight, she had been completely blown away by the scene in the dining room, when she and Booth emerged after their bath; and now as the plates had been cleared, Parker flicked off the lights and Booth came out down the hall with her dream cake.

"Oh my Go…"

She was cut off as her family began to sing; she blushed and dropped her head shyly, waiting for them to quieten again.

"Booth how did you kn…"

She looked to Parker remembering she had told him and only him the story about her missed out dolphin cake.

"Parker you remembered?"

He grinned and draped his arm over her shoulder as she sat in her spot the lit cake in front of her.

"Do you like it Mom, is what you imagined? I know it's probably not exact bu…"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's just like the book Parker, thank you."

The twelve year old beamed, making his Mom happy was always a delight seeing her face as it was now, happy tears and watery smile was complete joy to him, he owed her so much and as it stood making her happy was the best way he knew to try and pay her back.

"Mommy, blow the candles."

She looked to her daughter and then up to Booth, who had been watching her all night with a constant look of pride. Looking back to her cake, she indulged; closed her eyes, took a breath and as she extinguished the candles with one huff, she made a wish; nothing would come between her and her family, nothing would ever separate them.

The cheers sounded and clapping rang out, Booth kissed her crown and walked over to turn the light back on, she heard him grabbing some plates and obviously the birthday knife, before he returned.

"Ok Bones, you make the first cut and then we have another present for you."

She placed her hand to her heart, she felt so spoiled once again, something she often felt when Booth went gift shopping. She took the knife offered to her, noting the blue ribbons on the handle, placing the tip in the belly of the dolphin she cut down.

"DON'T TOUCH THE BOTTO….MMM, OHHH now you have to kiss the closet the boy Mom."

She smiled at the rule she'd never heard of and looked to both Parker and Booth before grinning, leaning down, she lifted Diego from the floor at her feet and kissed the tail waggling pooch on the forehead, earning an affectionate bark from said dog and a groan from Booth.

"Open your other present Mommy, open it!"

Molly loved presents, it didn't matter if they weren't for her, she loved revealing the gift inside, it was like learning a secret.

"Ok, ok hold on."

She slid the large silver package over as Booth moved the cake to cut it. Turning it over she removed the tape carefully and pulled what could now be seen of the frame free.

"Oh…"

Tear were instantly filling her eyes again, as she stared down at the four of them laughing as they sat on the wooden crocodile. She had never been part of a family portrait and it meant the world to her that she was part of one now.

"I… I don't know what to say."

Booth could tell she was pleased and a little stunned; she had that shocked little girl look on her face that made him want to hold her for an eternity.

"You don't need to say anything Bones, your eyes say it all."

She looked up and got to her feet, throwing her into the arms of the man who was constantly making her dreams come true.

"Thank you Booth."

He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday Bones, I love you."

She hiccoughed as she tried to staunch the flow of tears with sheer will power alone, failing when her kids called out from the table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM! WE LOVE YOU!"

Booth chuckled, holding his girl tighter while she cried out her thanks from his neck; this was definitely a happy birthday.

* * *

**Please, please, please review they fuel the muse, who really does need refuelling right about now. **


	268. Chapter 268

**Sorry for the delay, my delightful mother has been… well delightful :/ sarcasm people that was definite sarcasm.**

**Disclaimer – Hmmm**

**A/N – Hmmm, remember I told you all we would be speeding up a little? Well guess what? I didn't lie :)  
**

* * *

Brennan's birthday night was fabulous according to her, she'd never been so happy in all her life, but she also still had no idea that a party was being held in her honor tonight at the Hodgins home.

Booth and the kids had come grocery shopping with her in the morning, after getting home they all helped to clean the house, not that it was in dire need of cleaning, but it seemed Temperance Brennan had a cleaning routine and Saturdays just happened to be the day she liked to carry out household chores; when she wasn't otherwise occupied with the dead.

With the sun out they decided to take advantage and all took the puppies and the pig down the park in the early afternoon and when they finally got back; all shivering from the cold wet snow the roaring fire place became home for the rest of the afternoon hours.

"Mom?"

Parker called gently to his mother, who was curled up in the arms of his Dad, if she was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her.

He watched her eyes stayed closed, but his father's opened and after smiling at the fact she was indeed asleep, he looked up and raised his brows in question.

"What's up Buddy?"

"I was wondering if I was allowed to make some more brownies, we have the ingredients?"

Booth grimaced slightly, he trusted his son, but he was also concerned about accidents.

"Please Dad? I'll be real careful, I promise."

Booth sighed.

"Tell me what you have to do first."

Parker rolled his eyes at his father's over protectiveness.

"Hmm Booth… he'll be fine, let him make them."

Parker grinned as his Mom, stirred against his father's chest; he looked down and jostled her.

"You just want chocolate."

She smiled.

"So what if I do? Besides he's responsible Booth, Parker knows not to betray our trust and if he needs help he'll call, he knows not to take risks."

Parker sat nodding as he listened to his mother's sleepy voice while he watched his father's resolve melting away.

"Fine, BUT… No risks and BE careful."

Parker got up and threw himself at his Mom.

"Thanks Mom you're the best."

She smiled as he kissed her cheek hard and stood back up properly.

"HEY!... I'm the one who said yes."

Parker smiled at his Dad's pout.

"Yeah, but you only said yes after Mom told you to say yes."

Brennan giggled at the notion Parker felt she controlled Booth's responses, despite knowing that Booth had total say in any situation regarding the kids and she would no doubt bow to his expertise, she loved knowing that he gave in just as readily.

"I was going to say yes, I just wan…"

Parker rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sure Dad."

Booth sat open mouthed watching as Parker trotted off toward the kitchen and disappeared, with a playful smile, he ducked his eyes to his fiancée who was once again curling into his chest and sighing her content.

"You could have defended me you know."

He watched her look up all doe eyed and innocent.

"Me? Defend you?"

She smiled.

"But Booth you're so big and strong and tou…"

He chuckled.

"Ha ha oh alright you, shut up."

His lips crashed into hers, biting back his groan as she nipped at his mouth.

"Cheeky!"

* * *

Annie smiled as she welcomed Cam and Paul, Fin and Michelle into her home via the back door.

"Hi, everyone's in the living room."

"Thanks Annie, Bren's not here yet?"

Annie shook her head.

"No, Parker's going to make them a little late; I sent him a text message to say you guys got a flat tire."

Cam nodded.

"Great."

They wandered in stomping the snow off their shoes onto the mat, reveling in the fact that the house was warm and toasty, filled with the scent of fresh cookies, cakes and something slightly spicy.

"God it smells great in here, if I wasn't hungry before I am now."

Paul smiled at his girlfriend and shook his head.

"Well I told you to eat before we left."

She smiled.

"I was fine then, besides we didn't exactly have a lot of time to get ready once we left the hospital."

He held his hands up and smirked.

"Well I'll tell Mrs Kanston you're unhappy with her labor progress, I'm sure she'll apologize for spending fourteen hours in agony as a giant baby pushed through her va…"

"Ahhh lalalala."

He laughed as the medical examiner and pathologist covered her ears in disgust.

"Ok not hungry anymore."

Stepping into the living room they were greeted with Angela's high pitched excitement.

"They're coming, everyone hide, go, go, go"

Angela shouted from the window and trotted back into the living room with a harried look on her face, she watched as Hank moved behind a wall, Russ, Amy and the girls ducked behind the couch, Max whipped himself behind the curtains to the side window, Wendell shimmied in behind the entertainment unit, Paul and Cam stepped into the dining room out of view and Michelle and Fin after a moment of hesitation, slipped back the way they'd come.

Annie flopped down on the arm chair, lifting her book and smiling at her Mom; after all she didn't need to hide, she was meant to be here.

"Ok everyone shhh."

The knock at the door sounded as a few last giggles died down and it seemed everyone held their breath. Hodgins and Angela were going to answer the door and Angela would cough as they entered the living room with the birthday girl.

They all heard the door open and greetings and birthday wishes passed back and forth, Molly's little voice greeting her Uncle Hodgins with delight and Angela thanking Parker for something he'd obviously given her.

"Well come on in guys, we have the fire going."

Brennan smiled as Booth helped her take her coat off, revealing a dark purple knitted dress beneath, she had coupled with black tights and boots.

"Wow Bren I love the dress."

She watched her friend look down at herself and then to Booth before staring back at Angela herself.

"Thanks, Booth picked it out in California."

Angela was impressed.

"The man can shop? I'm seriously jealous."

Brennan smiled as Booth took Molly's coat and Parkers, hanging them all up, before hanging his own too.

Hodgins directed them into the living room hanging back slightly to avoid scaring Molly, when everyone jumped out.

Booth smiled as Parker trotted in normally as if to find Annie, Bones following a short distance behind and Booth himself close behind her with a smile.

As Angela walked in behind Booth, she signaled, her shoulders instinctively coming up to her ears as all thirteen people jumped up and out screamed 'Happy Birthday Temperance' at the top of their lungs, consequently causing the anthropologist to jump back and spin into the waiting arms of her fiancée.

"It's ok Baby."

Booth smiled as his arms instantly sought to comfort her, he dropped his lips to her ear and whispered before he felt her relax when she realized what had happened and she turned to face everyone slowly with a smile.

"Tha… thank you I…"

She smiled unable to think of a way to pass on her gratefulness and feelings of joy at having all her family and friends gathered to help celebrate the day of her birth, even if it was a little late.

Everyone walked up one by one to hug the guest of honor; all happy they had been invited to help celebrate with someone they had all grown extremely fond of.

"Happy Birthday Tempe, I love you."

Annie smiled as she hugged the woman in front of her, grinning further when Brennan kneeled down to embrace her properly.

"Thank you Annie… thank you so much."

The twelve year old kissed her cheek and spoke softly.

"I got you a gift, I hope you like it."

Brennan felt her heart flutter and pulled back slightly.

"You didn't need to get me anything; I think sharing your home with all these people is plenty."

Annie shrugged.

"I wanted to, it's because of you and Booth that I have a home so…"

Brennan smiled and pulled the young girl back to her chest.

"Well I'm very grateful."

Max walked over to his daughter and smiled as she got up from the floor.

"Happy Birthday Honey."

Brennan looked up at her father smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

She scanned the room and looked back to her Dad with a curious expression.

"Did you bring Rosem…"

Max shook his head.

"Nah we called it quits last week."

Brennan felt a small pang of sadness for her father despite not particularly liking her father's choice in mate.

"Oh, I… I'm sor…"

Max shook his head and held his hands up.

"Its fine, she was getting distant and well…"

Brennan nodded, she understood there was only one woman her father would ever love and she had been gone a long while now.

"So… does this mean you're going on a trip now?"

Max smiled at his daughter's intended subtle questioning to find out if he was sticking around.

"Nope, I'm staying around, besides I have to be around to keep an eye on you lot, I've never had so much family to watch out for."

Temperance couldn't help feeling absolutely elated by the news, last time her father had broken up with his partner, he disappeared for two months; like father like daughter she guessed, well that's what Booth had said anyway.

* * *

They all had a sit down dinner of mostly vegetarian delights, including a garden vegetable soup with fresh from the oven bread, veggie rice paper rolls with a sweet dipping sauce, bell pepper risotto with lightly sautéed tofu, mixed vegetable and noodle stir fry with honey soy sauce and char grilled Mediterranean vegetable and feta stacks with a basil and garlic vinaigrette dressing on a sweet onion polenta bed.

"Angela who's the caterer?"

Angela looked across at her best friend and smiled.

"You like?"

Nodding as she took another bite of her pumpkin, zucchini and haloumi parcel.

"It's delicious Angela."

Angela looked to her daughter and winked they had tried four vegetarian caterers before finding his one.

Dessert consisted of baked apples with caramel sauce, warm custard filled profriteroles with chocolate fudge or self-saucing crème brulee with fresh strawberries and mulberries.

Afterwards it was time to hand out the presents; though Molly was thrilled she didn't understand why she also received various gifts along with the wish 'happy one year'. The four year old was given, books, stuffed toys, bath paint, plaster fun sets and educational DVD's.

Brennan was given a day spa gift voucher, various seed packets for planting in the veggie garden as well as a new gardening kit from Emma and Hayley, clothing from Angela and Hodgins, a locket from Hank that used to belong to Booth's grandmother and so much more. Annie was last to step up with an envelope and a smile.

"This is for you Tempe."

Brennan smiled as she took the pale yellow folded paper and opened it. Glancing to Annie's nervous sway she pulled the inside card free and opened it, reading the message within.

"Oh… Annie it's… it's perfect."

Annica scanned the woman's face and smiled seeing she truly was happy with the gift.

"What is it Honey?"

Brennan turned the card around for all to see.

"It's a grant saying I'm currently sponsoring an orphaned bear in India. Annie's sponsored the bear in my name, feeding, healthcare and habitat protection are all included and my sponsorship is helping to ensure the bear stays on protected land free of poachers."

Booth smiled and nodded the gift was right up his girl's alley, she would love it and chances were that she would sponsor other bears in other people's names too.

"Thank you Annie."

She pulled the twelve year old in and hugged her, the image of her sponsored bear fresh in her mind.

Later the kids went up to Annie's room to play while the adults sat around chatting and drinking coffee, to Brennan it was the best birthday party she could ever had hoped for.

* * *

The rest of February two thousand twelve flew by, the snow melted and gave way to soggy earth, yellow to brown grass was rife and as the ice on ponds and lakes began to melt the water levels rose.

By the evening of March fourth Booth and Brennan were ready and able to celebrate their one year anniversary. Booth got Max over to watch the kids and he and his fiancée went out for dinner, dancing and then back to the Omni Shoreham Hotel.

Booth had spared no expense; he had gotten a luxury suite for the night, ordered wine and a cheese platter to their room, ran the water for a spa and beckoned his girl from the balcony, to the bathroom for a romantic night in.

Brennan couldn't have stopped smiling if she tried, Booth had been an utter gentleman all night, wining and dining her, treating her left and right; if she had been the same woman she once was she would have berated him for his chivalry, but alas those days were gone and she was too sated to not surrender to his ways or wiles.

"Feel good Bones?"

He whispered in her ear from his position behind her in the spa. She hummed as his hands glided over her skin, pressing and pushing into her muscles, releasing the tension and filling her with a sense of calm.

"Hmm."

His lips grazed her shoulder, his tongue soaking up the dampness on her skin.

"You taste so good Bones."

She sunk back into his torso, reveling in the warmth and scent of his body, a heady concoction of bath salts, oil and eau de Booth.

Brennan was the one who initiated the love making for that night, neither had been able to get the following day off work as they were smack bang in the middle of case, therefore getting some sleep was a must for the night or mistakes were likely.

The morning had them dressed for work and heading straight out to Piccadilly circuit where the victims one and only relative lived in a convalescent home for sufferers of multiple sclerosis.

Booth had thought nothing could have brought him down from his high of having Temperance Brennan completely to himself the night before, until breaking the news to Lisa caused her so much anguish her breathing suffered and she passed away there and then.

"Wow that…"

Brennan took his hand as they walked out to the truck.

"I know Booth…"

She felt bad that he always took death so hard, but she also knew that the fact he had been the one to tell Lisa of her sister's demise, incidentally causing her to give up, meant he was likely to blame himself and she didn't want that.

"But it's not your fault, we had to tell about her sister, it would have been much more painful for Lisa had she believed Dawn just stopped coming to visit."

Booth nodded looking to his fiancée and smiling, he knew she was trying to make him feel better and he was touched by her efforts, especially considering that just moments ago she had been wiping the tears from her cheeks as they watched the on call doctor pronounce Lisa's death.

"Thanks Bones."

They separated and climbed into the truck, latching their seat belts as Booth started the ignition.

"So… back to the Lab?"

* * *

Tuesday was Parker's birthday; thirteen years old, he couldn't have been more thrilled, he had decided against a proper party though opting to have dinner out with both sides of his family. Annica's birthday was in two weeks and they had decided to celebrate together, Annie's ulterior motive no secret as she didn't want so much attention focused on her.

School had been a fairly constant stream of friends wishing him happy birthday, he received cards and candy from a few of the girls, including Angelica, who had been off the radar since Valentines.

His sport teacher made him basketball captain for the class and his home ec teacher had organized a birthday cake making class, all in all it had been a pretty good day for the new teenager.

"Yeah and then when we got to the Lab Annie gave me an i-Tunes card."

Rebecca smiled from the front passenger seat as they drove toward Greenwood estate. An arrangement had been made that Parker would spend the rest of the week until Saturday evening with his biological Mom and Drew, so they could go and visit his Nanna and Pa Stinson.

"Wow, so you had a good day?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, it was good… Oh! And Dad and Mom got me tickets to the Flyers Hockey game not this weekend but next weekend, how awesome is that?"

"That's great Honey."

Silenced rained for a moment or two and then Drew spoke up.

"So do you feel any feel any different now that you're a teenager?"

Parker grinned.

"Nah feels the same, but I bet there's more responsibility or something."

"Yeah, but there's more freedom too Sweetie, more perks."

Parker nodded and smiled, he didn't mind either way, since living with his Dad and Bones he pretty much did his own thing, they weren't strict on him, but he had to be responsible and obey what rules there were.

They pulled into the drive and Parker looked to the house he used to live in, suddenly he felt a pang of yearning, he already missed his Mom and Dad and even Molly and he'd only been away from them for less than an hour, how would he cope not seeing them for another three days.

Drew got out and moved to the trunk, removing Parker's bags while Bec and Parker headed up to the front door. Parker forced a smile at his Mom who was obviously so happy to have him staying with them for a while.

They entered the house and walked down the hall, Drew leading the way directly into Parker's old room. Bec placed her hand on the back of her Son's neck; he had changed a lot since she saw him a few weeks ago at the diner.

"We kept your room the same."

Parker nodded and walked in, sure it was a room; his old room, but it lacked warmth, he felt odd in it, like a stranger waiting a perfect fit in place he no longer belonged. He thanked Drew for bringing his bags in and instantly sought out his cell and charger, plugging it in, he smiled seeing he already had three messages, he knew that at least one text would be from Annie and another from his Mom the third he figured would be a second from either his Mom or Annie, more likely the first as she was tearing up when he said goodbye to her at the restaurant.

"Would you like a cocoa Sweetie?"

Parker smiled.

"Yeah thanks Mom, I'll… I'll come out in a sec? I… I just want to unpack, hang up my clothes?"

Rebecca nodded and she and Drew walked out of the room.

"Sure we'll meet you in the kitchen?"

Parker nodded and waited for them to disappear down the hall, he looked down to his cell and retrieved the messages, Annie Hodgins ' hey, hope u had a gr8 b'day, c u at skool tmro, luv annie xxx' he smiled and text her back, before opening the next message Mom B ' Hi Sweetie, I love you and miss you already, cannot wait for Saturday, love Mom xxx' he messaged her back with a smile and a heavy heart and then opened the last message Mom B 'I hope you have fun and please remember how much we love you xxx'. Parker and hit reply 'I love you guys too, I miss you already loads and I miss home xxx can I call you tmoro?'

He only had to wait a Nano second before the reply came Mom B 'of course xxx' he wiped his eyes and hit reply again 'I love you Mom xxx'. Thinking that was the end of it, he placed the cell on his bedside and opened his bags, looking to the cell when it vibrated and beeped again, Mom B 'I love you too, look forward to hearing from you tomorrow, good night xxx'.

He replied once more and quickly hung up his clothes, not wanting to keep his Mom and Drew waiting on his arrival, after all a good guest was always on time, his Mom taught him that.

* * *

Brennan and Booth dropped down onto the couch together, it had taken both of them to settle Molly tonight the four year old's tears only subsiding once she had worn herself out, watching her big brother drive off without her was heart crushing and she simply couldn't understand why he wasn't coming home with them.

Booth looked to his fiancée as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"How you feeling?"

She looked up with haunted eyes and forced a smile.

"He's been gone less than two hours and…"

She tried to think of a way to explain her anguish, her feeling of incompleteness.

"I miss him."

Booth pulled her close and kissed her crown.

"Me too Bones, I… I wish I could tell you it gets easier as he gets older but…"

She looked up and sighed.

"I know."

They sat quietly a moment, both smiling as Bone's cell beeped, both knowing it was Parker and both feeling better that he was only a few button presses away.

* * *

**End of another, please review.**


	269. Chapter 269

**Disclaimer – Yes well…**

**A/N – Jumping again?**

* * *

Saturday evening rolled around in the Booth household, Brennan had been watching the minutes tick over since five, she and Molly had spent the afternoon in the kitchen. Booth had smiled as they made all Parker's favorites, chocolate chip cookies, macaroni cheese and a divine smelling apple pie.

Molly had been sitting at her parent's bedroom window for the last half an hour waiting and watching the world outside the front of the house.

Brennan looked to her cell again wondering if despite her holding the black berry, she'd missed a call or text saying they were running late.

"Bones?"

She looked up and raised her brows.

"Put the cell down."

He smiled gently at her, proud and touched by her anxious behavior.

"I jus…"

"I know, but they'll get here when they do."

He sat beside her and took her hand, hoping that Parker arrived sooner rather than later.

* * *

Parker sat in the back seat and sighed, his Mom and Drew had wanted to stop at a friend's house, before taking home, he had opted to stay in the car, hoping that having him not come in would mean they would be quicker. He looked to the front door again and flopped back into his seat, before pulling his cell from his pocket and dialing.

"Hey Mom…"

He nodded.

"Yeah I'm waiting for Drew and Mom to come back to the car they went to see a friend and are taking for…ever!"

Parker looked out the window as he listened to his Mom's voice, he had missed her a lot despite speaking with her and Molly every day and emailing his Dad of the morning, he was now desperate to get home, he loved his Mom and Drew but it was different there was always something missing.

"I know… yeah I'll text you when we get moving again."

He nodded again.

"K, love you Mom."

He listened to the sound of the call ending and then hung up on his end, going back to waiting as patiently as he could as his mind supplied memories of the past few days.

**Flashback**

"_Parker dinner's ready Sweetie."_

_He looked up from where he was sitting on his bed doing a little homework, his Mom and Drew had been having a loud discussion earlier and so the thirteen year old had retreated from the dining table to his room._

_Leaving his text book open and his papers on the bed he walked out of his room._

"_PARKER!"_

_He looked down the hall and paused._

"_Coming, I'll just wash my hands."_

_Drew looked to his girlfriend and raised his brows, she smiled._

"_It's a Temperance thing, she gets them to wash their hands and face before and after every meal."_

_Drew nodded in understanding and took his seat at the table._

_Parker walked into the kitchen and looked to the dining table with consternation. His stomach grumbled at the look of the TV dinners on the table, he missed proper food that wasn't pre-made, but his Mom and Drew worked all day so he guessed this was easier and his Mom had never been a great cook, but he knew he'd be hungry again in an hour or so and was glad he had that apple in his bag from the cafeteria._

"_Thanks Mom."_

_He took his place and began the carrots and peas were watery, but he wouldn't complain and the meat; he thought it might be meatloaf had no taste whatsoever except that of salt tingling on his tongue. Drew had drowned his own meal in ketchup and Parker thought it was probably a great idea, but the look Drew was receiving stopped him from doing the same, instead he'd be grateful he was eating at all, since meeting Annie he knew kids went without and not just in Africa._

"_So Honey, how was school?"_

_Parker shrugged._

"_Good, Annie and me went to the science labs at lunch, we got to use the plasma ball and when Annie touched it all her hair went up coz of the static electricity, it was pretty funny and even when she brushed it, it wouldn't go down, so the teacher wet her hair down, just a bit and I helped comb her hair."_

_Bec glanced to Drew and smiled, before returning her eyes to her son._

"_And what did Annie think of you brushing her hair?"_

_Parker frowned and shrugged._

"_She didn't care, beats going to the next class with an afro."_

_Drew chuckled and nodded, he remembered when kids back in his days thought afro's were cool, himself included; he looked back now and wondered why no parent intervened._

"_Very true."_

_Parker took another bite of his dinner and swallowed after a few chews._

"_Have you brushed Annie's hair before?"_

_Parker wrinkled his brow at his Mom, getting the idea that maybe he'd done something wrong._

"_Umm, well not with a comb or anything, but sometimes when we're watching TV or a movie I play with her hair… like the way you used to do with mine… why?"_

_Bec shook her head._

"_No reason, I was just asking."_

_Parker found the conversation a little strange but let it go, perhaps when he got home he'd question Bones about his Mom's behavior._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Come on Baby, Parker's going to be a while yet, how about you come have a shower?"

Molly shook her head.

"But Mommy what if he comes back and I can't see him?"

Brennan smiled.

"Parker is going to call on the telephone when he's close and then you can come back to the window."

Molly looked sceptically to her mother.

"Come on, have a quick shower."

She looked out the window again and sighed, before sliding off the chaise and hurrying over to her waiting mother.

"Good girl, let's go."

They both walked out of the room and headed for the stairs.

Booth was frustrated, of all the times Bec had chewed his ear off about not being late, she was now forty five minutes late. He always made sure Parker was dropped off at the designated time; it seemed Bec couldn't pass on the same courtesy. Booth fed the dogs and the pig, cleaned out the water bowls and kicked a ball around for them to get rid of any pent energy before allowing them into the house again, it was also helping to occupy him and control his rising anger.

At seven fifteen Drew finally pulled up out the front of the Booth residence, Molly squealed in delight as she her Mommy hurried to the front door, her Daddy not far behind them. Molly's bed time had passed and she'd been given dinner earlier, but she had refused to settle until she saw her big brother.

Brennan opened the door and smiled as she watched her son, fly out the back door and run up the drive, his bags, his mother and Drew all forgotten.

"Mom!"

"PARKA! You is home!"

Parker smiled at seeing the three smiling faces on the porch waiting for him, approaching quickly he launched himself into his Mom's embrace, her arms wrapping tightly around his torso and Molly's arms around his waist.

"I missed you so much Mom"

Parker whispered into her ear and felt her shudder; he knew she was crying in relief.

"I missed you too Sweetheart the last three days seem to have gone by so slowly."

Parker nodded and smiled up as his father ruffled his hair.

"Hey Buddy, good to have you home."

"Thanks Dad."

Drew and Bec walked up the drive with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry we're a bit late, we stopped at a friend's place and she likes to chat."

Booth bit his tongue not wanting to get into an argument, he stroked his fiancée's back once also to placate her and keep her from voicing her annoyance.

Molly however decided to let her frustrations be known.

"We was waiting for you for a long time Parka, Mommy and me maded you dinner too, but its gone cold and yucky now."

Parker looked to his mother apologetically.

"Sorry Mom."

She touched his cheek and smiled.

"It's ok; we'll place it in the microwave for a bit."

Parker nodded and looked back to his Mom as she stood watching them, he wondered if she knew what he was thinking sometimes and then others it was clear she had no idea.

He said goodbye to Drew and his Mom, thanking them for having him the last few days and promising to call soon. He gave his Mom a hug and smiled as she told him she loved him and gave Drew an awkward hug that turned into a hand shake.

"See ya Parker Man."

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yup see ya."

Brennan swallowed her annoyance and thanked them for dropping Parker back and after a few brief pleasantries they went in their separate directions once Booth had grabbed his Son's bags from Drew. Brennan led both kids back into the warmth of their home; she closed the door and locked it before heading toward the family room, feeling finally at ease again.

"Ok Pal I'll take these up to your room."

Parker nodded and smiled they both knew his Mom wouldn't be letting go of his arm just yet.

"Thanks Dad."

"Princess I think it's time you went to bed, come brush your teeth please."

Molly pouted.

"But Daddy I want to sta…"

Booth held a single finger up and shook his head.

"You'll see Parker in the morning, bed please, its way past your sleep time."

Molly's breathing increased and she looked to her Mom for support, when it wasn't forthcoming she looked to her big brother.

"Can you read me my story Parka? Please?"

The thirteen year old looked to his parents for their opinion; he didn't want to cause problems on his first night back.

"If it's ok with your brother, but he might be too tire…"

Parker smiled.

"It's ok Mom, I don't mind."

Molly beamed at her parents and skipped back to her brother to take his hand tightly and possessively in her own.

"Fanks Parka, I got a good story picked for you to read, it's my favrit in the whole world."

He grinned at her, she looked so happy to see him and he suddenly just wanted to hug her, dropping to his knee he opened his arms and waited the requisite second before she'd throw her arms around his neck and try to break him with force. He smiled at her slightly surprised look, but as he thought she didn't hesitate to crash into him.

"I love you Molly, you're the best little sister ever."

Brennan and Booth smiled at each other the look of complete pride that washed over the four year old's face was nothing short of palpable; you could feel her pleasure radiating off her in waves.

Parker pulled back slightly and smiled.

"You is the bestest bruvah too Parka."

He grinned and winked at her.

"You want a piggy back ride up to your room?"

Molly bounced on the balls of her feet and nodded enthusiastically, she hadn't had a piggy back ride in a long time.

"Yeah, please?"

Parker turned around and waited for his sister to climb aboard, he held her legs firmly and told her to hold on, before warning her he was about to stand up.

"Weeee! Giddy up horsey, yay!"

Booth and Brennan watched from the bottom of the stairs as Parker disappeared with his sister, her giggles a constant as they went.

"I'm so glad he's home Booth."

He smiled and kissed her temple.

"I know… me too Bones."

* * *

Molly fell off to sleep quickly, Parker finished up the fourth page and she was snoring lightly, he smiled and pulled the covers up to her chin, before kissing her forehead and walking out quietly.

He used the toilet and set out his pajamas for later, before heading back downstairs for hopefully some dinner and a catch up session with his parents.

Brennan heard her son coming down the stairs the step fourth from the top creaked as stairs do sometimes and so after a few seconds she called out.

"Parker? Are you hungry?"

The teenager smiled and went toward the kitchen where he knew he'd find his mother and possibly his father.

"Yes."

He entered the kitchen and inhaled the glorious scent of macaroni cheese, his stomach suddenly tight in want for food that wasn't pre-made. While at his Moms they'd feasted on TV dinners, pizza at his grandparents, burgers and fries last night and their breakfasts; well Drew and his Mom didn't eat breakfast, so Parker had cereal bars and fruit and got his lunch from the school cafeteria each day. He would never complain, he had just realized how much he missed his other Mom's cooking.

"Aww is that Mac Cheese? Awesome."

A crockery dish was placed on the bench along with two others and a large bowl of salad.

"Parker could you get the drinks please and go find your father?"

He smiled and nodded, pulling three glasses down and then grabbing the large bottle of water from the fridge to carry out his mother's wishes.

Booth was in the bedroom still trying to calm himself down, he couldn't believe that Rebecca hadn't even apologized for being so late, for all she knew he and Bones could have been freaking out and worrying if something had gone wrong and Bec hadn't shown a single iota of care.

"Dad?"

Parker pushed the partially opened door and peered into the room.

"Yeah Pal?"

Booth looked from the bed where he was sitting and smiled.

"Is… everything ok Dad?"

Booth stood up and scrubbed his hand over his face, he hated the idea of making his son worry; Parker had a tendency to carry the weight of the world as it was.

"Yeah Buddy I just… I got a bit of a headache."

Parker watched his father get closer and smiled as he was ushered back out of the room, his Dad's arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, let's eat, I'm starved."

The thirteen year old nodded and allowed himself to be led through the house again.

* * *

Dinner had been filled with talk and laughter, Parker presented his parents with his latest math test results and had been congratulated profusely, a promise of a new computer or PlayStation game as a reward for his achievement.

Both parents also listened attentively as they were asked if it was necessary for him to spend so long away from home next time, if it was possible to perhaps just stay with his Mom and Drew over night or even just for the day.

Booth would have been fine with it, but Brennan felt it was important for him to keep contact with his biological Mom, at least until he was eighteen.

They cleared the table together and loaded the dishwasher, Parker was sent for a shower and then they relaxed in the living room to watch a little TV together.

By nine thirty Parker was falling asleep against his mother's shoulder; granted she was encouraging his relaxed state by running her fingers through his hair, but Booth figured it better for the teen to head up to bed on his own, rather than finding out his Dad carried him up to his room.

"Parker?"

Booth watched him frown as he tried to stay in his peaceful position.

"Come on Bud, wake up, bed time."

Booth rocked him gently and waited, Parker had always been a difficult to child rouse, but as he got older he became even more resistant to waking, subsequently making it more difficult to fall asleep.

"Come on Pal, up you get."

His sleepy brown eyes opened and he looked up at his father standing over him.

"Da…"

"Bed Parks, off you go; I'll wake you for church in the morning."

Parker nodded, leaning over he kissed his mother's cheek and smiled softly.

"Good night Mom."

She held his cheek gently and kissed his forehead.

"Night Sweetheart, sleep well."

The thirteen year old nodded and stood up on ginger legs.

"Night Dad."

Booth ruffled his Son's hair and smiled.

"G'night Buddy, love you."

"Love you too."

He looked to Bones and smiled.

"Love you too Mom."

They both watched as he made his way slowly up the stairs and listened to the sound of his door closing.

Booth smiled and looked to his girl; the longing look on her face leading him to know exactly what she was thinking.

"Good to have him home?"

She looked directly at him, her blues boring into his browns and smiled.

"The best."

* * *

Booth and Parker followed Molly and Bones as they walked into the warmth of their home and out of the chilly breeze, despite the fact the days were warming up nicely now, today had been cool and the fact they'd spent the last three hours at the ice rink watching their first Hockey game as a family hadn't helped them feel nature's warmth.

The game had been action packed and fast paced; it was extremely crowded with basically a full house and very loud. They had all had fun, they got popcorn and soda and foam fingers, Brennan and Molly got their first Fliers jersey's though Molly's wasn't official as she would grow out of it far too quickly to justify the money it cost; it still bore the logo and was the correct colors, which made her happy. Parker and Booth had worn their supporter gear to the game and although Parker was growing out of his jersey he was still satisfied with it for now.

The family's week had been spent at work or school or day care, the nights were spent watching hockey on TV in the hopes of getting Molly used to the loud cheering and the sounds associated with a game and she had coped really well, even with the obnoxious fan sitting directly behind them.

"So you had fun Bud?"

Parker hadn't stopped beaming; receiving tickets for the game was an awesome thirteenth birthday present.

"Yeah it was awesome, I'm glad we all went together."

Booth nodded, he'd been worried Molly wouldn't be able to handle it and that would mean no Molly and no Bones.

"Yeah me too Pal and you know what?"

Parker shrugged.

"I think your Mom really got into it by the end."

Parker laughed.

"Yeah, she was screaming louder than us, we should take her to a football game next season, she'd be awesome."

Booth chuckled.

"We'll look into Buddy."

Molly ran down the hall back toward her father and brother.

"Mommy says to ask if you want cocoa."

Booth scooped his daughter up making her squeal as he tossed her over his shoulder and they walked back toward the kitchen where no doubt the 'lady of the house' was busy with something.

"Cocoa huh Bones?"

She turned from the bench and smiled.

"If you want it and cookies."

Three cheers all round put a huge grin on her face and she set about beginning the task instantly.

* * *

The evening was quick to pass they made dinner as a family and ate it as such, Molly begged to play snakes and ladders and then one after the other the Booths called it a night.

Sunday morning saw three Booths at church and the early afternoon brought them guests in the form of the Hodgins family.

Angela had wanted to discuss the joined birthday celebrations, hoping they could arrange the party for the first half the day and then the evening could be a little more intimate for her daughter's first ever party.

They decided on a mid-morning to afternoon party with all the squints and any friends the teens wanted to invite, also Angela had said her father would be coming. Brennan said that Booth would like to pick Pops up from the home, he liked to get him out of there as much as possible and a birthday was a great excuse as Pops tended to feel like he was being a burden.

Parker also wanted to invite Hayley and Emma which meant Russ and Amy and Max would be coming they would also invite Bec and Drew.

They asked the kids who they'd be inviting from school or sports groups and Henry was a shoo in chosen by both and Annie also wanted to invite Lilly and Matilda, making it Parker's first time meeting the girls.

Parker wanted to invite one of his friends from school and had personally asked Annie if she would be ok with it before putting Tim on the list.

The little gathering of the two families also gave the adults time to discuss gift giving and birthday cake arrangements along with catering and if there would be need for entertainment.

Brennan made some afternoon tea with some homemade cherry slice and after some idle gossiping and chattering the Hodgins clan left a little after five.

* * *

Saturday March 24th

Hodgins and Angela tip toed into the bed room of their daughter, Michael at his mother's hip and chattering away to anyone who would listen.

"Just wake her gently Jack."

Hodgins looked to his wife and nodded before turning back to his still sound asleep daughter, he reached out slowly and then pulled back.

"Maybe we should just wait for her to wake up; we don't want to scare her into her teenage years."

Angela smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You want me to wake her?"

He shook his head and looked back to the sleeping face before him, she was relaxed and calm, he knelt down and smiled before once again reaching out.

"Annica?"

She fluttered her eyes tiredly and looked up to her parents.

"Mo…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Annie smiled, she had just received her very first birthday wishes since her Nanna disappeared the tears welled up in her eyes and she curled up into her father's waiting arms.

"Wha… hey."

Hodgins looked up as Angela dropped down to the mattress and placed Michael on the floor.

"Sweetie?"

Annie didn't respond, crying wholeheartedly into her father's chest as he tried to soothe her and not freak out.

Angela rubbed her daughter's back, trying to help her calm down all the while wondering what was wrong.

They sat quietly listening to the now thirteen year old sniffle and hiccough, completely misunderstanding why she was crying, but mentally thinking about the things they would need to cancel regarding the party.

"It's ok Honey, we're sorry, we… we didn't know you'd be upset."

"Your Moms right, we can cancel the party and everything, we'll just have a qui…"

Annie looked up, bleary eyed and red faced, she knew how much work her parents had put in to organizing a party she would enjoy and the idea that they would cancel it all simply to make her happy amazed the young teen.

"No I… I'm sorry I…"

"Hey you don't have to apologize for anything, we should have realized tha…"

Annie shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"No you don't understand, I… I'm not sad."

Both Angela and Hodgins were confused.

"But…"

Annie shook her head again hoping to explain herself.

"No one has said that... Happy Birthday… to me since my Nanna and when… when you said it I…"

She swallowed tightly.

"I think I realized what I missed, I didn't really think about it that much before but…"

She giggled as she was pulled in two separate directions by her parents wanting to hug her.

"Oh Kiddo."

Hodgins kissed her crown and held her tight, he loved this girl that had become his daughter and he hated seeing her trapped in thoughts of her past, he was suddenly struck by a thought and wondered if it was at all possible; he would need to talk to Booth first and then Angela and the finally Annie, but until he had the facts he'd keep his thought to himself.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were first up for once on the weekend, it was strange to have the house to themselves, but they reveled in it and began breakfast together, working side by side in perfect fluid motion.

Booth smiled as he reached around his fiancée and grabbed the coffee mugs, he dropped a kiss on her cheek as he pulled back and smiled at her leaning back into his chest.

"Love you."

He grinned at the way she looked up and puckered her lips to kiss his. He didn't deny her for a single second and tilted his head down to join their mouths.

Parker and Molly rounded the corner into the kitchen and smiled, Molly giggling and alerting their parents to their arrival.

"Good morning you too, hungry?"

* * *

**End of another... so just what is Hodgins up to? Please review.**


	270. Chapter 270

**Disclaimer - ?**

**A/N – I'm at a loss.**

* * *

"Matilda, Lilly, you're here."

The girls smiled as their friend opened the door and welcomed them in.

"This is for you Annie, happy birthday!"

Annie took the gift and smiled.

"Thank you, come in."

She hugged each of them lightly and looked up to their mother who had just approached.

"Hello Mrs Mitchel."

Jeanette smiled.

"Hi Annica, happy birthday."

"Thank you, are you going to stay?"

Jeanette shook her head.

"No Sweetheart, I have some things to do, I just wanted to check with your parents if it's ok I leave the girls here."

Annie nodded.

"It will be, but I'll get Mom."

Annie trotted off to where she'd last seen her mother in the kitchen with Tempe.

"Excuse me Mom?"

Angela looked up and smiled at her polite daughter waiting patiently at the end of the bench.

"Mrs Mitchel is at the door, she wants to know if it's ok if she leaves Tilly and Lil here while she does other stuff."

Angela looked to Brennan to excuse herself and took her daughter's hand before leaving the kitchen.

Annie skipped along beside her mother and looked up as she heard her laugh.

"What?"

Angela shook her head and caressed her daughter's head.

"Nothing, you just look so happy and it's great to see."

Annie smiled and they got to the foyer again.

"Jeanette… girls."

Both Matilda and Lilly waved, while Jeanette looked up apologetically.

"Hi Angela, how are you?"

Angela smiled.

"Great, is everything ok with you, you seem a little…"

Jeanette sighed.

"I have to go into work, trouble, but I didn't want to just leave the girls here and expect you to…"

Angela held her hand up.

"It's fine, go do what you need to, we have your cell anyway and if anything goes wrong, well we'll call."

Jeanette smiled.

"Are sure?"

"It's not a problem, go do what you need and maybe you can get back for lunch?"

Jeanette nodded and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Angela."

She looked to her girls and signed before waving, telling them to behave and walking out the door.

Annie looked to her friends and grinned.

"Come meet Parker?"

Matilda smiled hugely, she had been wondering about this boy and wanted to meet him, if just to put a real face to the name.

"He's here? Cool, let's go."

Matilda took Lilly's hand and looped her free one through Annie's as the three walked into the living room. Annie smiled at Parker who was down on bended knee in front of Molly talking to her about something.

"That's him."

She pointed proudly as he kissed his sister's cheek and stood up.

"That's his little sister Molly, she's really cute."

They walked over, Annie speaking up as they got closer.

"Parker? Molly this is Matilda and Lilly."

Parker smiled and turned to face the girls as Molly ducked in behind him shyly.

"Hi, Annie's talked about you heaps."

To the girls surprise he looked to Lilly and in sign, asked her how she was. Annie grinned, she hadn't been expecting him to impress them but she was thrilled he had done so easily.

Lilly signed back she was fine and she was pleased to meet him, he smiled as Matilda spoke for her sister.

Lilly watched as her sister continued to sign and the other two spoke in response.

"So you turned thirteen last week right?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah on the twelfth, but Annie didn't want a party on her own."

Tilly smiled.

"She's too shy?"

He nodded and looked to his girlfriend affectionately.

"Yeah, but she's not as shy as she used to be, when I first met her she hardly spoke at all, but she had the best smile when she showed it."

Annie blushed and bumped her shoulder with his.

"Par…ker…"

He chuckled at her bashfulness.

"What it's true."

Matilda and Lilly shared a knowing look and smiled.

"Well we're glad we finally get to meet you, we saw your picture bu…"

Parker's eyes widened.

"Picture? What picture?"

Annie giggled.

"Haha now who's embarrassed."

She grinned at him as he colored pink and squeezed her hand, before looking back up at the girls.

"So you guys go to Kings Academy?"

* * *

Annie had so far greeted every guest as they entered her home and it wasn't going to change as Parker's friend Tim knocked.

"Hi."

Tim smiled, he had never really had a lot to do with Annie but he knew Parker liked her a lot and he didn't see a problem with that. Tim was a kid that liked to avoid trouble, he had never personally witnessed any bullying toward Annie but he knew it used to happen and he would have never played a part in it.

"Hi Annica, Happy Birthday."

She smiled shyly.

"Thank you."

Tim handed her a brightly wrapped box and smiled.

"I got you this, I hope you like it."

Annie couldn't hide her wide eyed surprise as she took the box hesitantly.

"I… thank you… you didn't have to get me anything."

He smiled and shrugged.

"I know but it's your birthday too and besides I think you're kinda cool."

Annie blushed and dropped her eyes, fiddling with the ribbon on her gift. When she felt she got her skin color under control she looked up.

"You think I'm cool? Why?"

Tim smiled.

"Well I figure, anyone who puts up with all the stuff you did at school and has still not quit, is pretty cool plus you're like the only girl to stand up against Angelica, which is awesome!"

Annie giggled and nodded happily, welcoming him into the house.

"Wow, nice place."

He looked up and around with an awed appreciation.

"Thanks, umm Parker's in there talking to my grandfather, but there's food in there too and drinks help yourself."

Tim nodded and followed her into the living room, where it seemed a good twenty plus people had converged, plus a live band were setting up or possibly just fixing their instruments.

"I umm, I can introduce you to some other people if you want?"

Tim shook his head.

"That's ok, I'll just wait for Parker, don't worry about me."

She nodded and began to walk away, there was a large part of this thirteen year old that couldn't bare someone being alone, she knew how that felt and didn't want someone to have to feel it too, walking back she smiled.

"Come on, you can't just stand there, come and meet Parker's cousins and Henry, he's from school too and Matilda and Lilly are my friends, but Lilly's deaf so you need to talk a bit slower and clearer so she can lip read."

Tim smiled and nodded as he was ushered along beside her to a group of kids sitting by the outdoor steps.

"Hey everyone?"

All heads turned to Annie and smiled, begging her to come join them.

"I will I promise, soon, but this is Tim, he's Parker's friend from school."

They all said their hello's and welcomed him to join their group.

"Annie when are you and Parker coming back?"

She looked to Hayley and smiled.

"I'll just go get him."

She enjoyed the fact that they all actually wanted her there and smiled as she walked toward the living room where she'd last seen her grandfather and Parker.

* * *

"Now I know you kids are only just hitting the teens, but it's never too early for a boy like yourself to act like a gentleman."

Parker nodded and smiled.

"Yes Sir."

"And you oughta know that girl is as special as white on a coyote."

The thirteen year old frowned slightly, a little confused but thinking he got the general meaning.

"Yes Sir, I know."

Billy narrowed his gaze and stroked the red beard at his chin.

"You might know boy, but don't you forget."

Parker nodded sincerely, he understood where Annie's grandfather was coming from and knew he was just trying to protect her but he was also a little unhappy about the fact he was being warned about his behavior toward the girl he had only ever been gentle and kind too, he was after all the first person to befriend her and he'd been loyal to her ever since; surely that should count for something.

"Parker?"

Parker and Billy looked up as Annie approached a smile on her face as she waved to Michelle and Fin.

"Hey there Sweet Girl, you want your boy back?"

Annie blushed slightly and nodded.

"Umm well… our friends are wai…"

Billy held up his hand.

"Hush now, I best get that music going now anyhow, I'll speak to you later."

Annie nodded and smiled as her grandfather kissed her crown and sauntered off to the staging area.

Annie looked to Parker and smiled and she took his hand.

"Come on everyone's waiting for us."

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Ok, just let me grab Molly if that's ok?"

Annie looked around for the little girl she often thought of as a sister and saw her sitting on a chair by herself.

"Why's is she on her own?"

Parker smiled.

"She was waiting for me."

They both walked over and smiled at the wide blue eyes staring up at them.

"Is you finished talking to that scarwy man."

Parker grimaced while Annie giggled; she had also thought he looked a bit scary when she first met him so she imagined it more so for a four year old.

"Molly? You shouldn't say stuff like that."

She dropped her eyes apologetically.

"Sorrwy."

Parker held his hand out and waited for her to take it, grinning when Annie also held her hand out.

"Come on Molly, let's go have some fun."

The four year old looked up to the girl next to her and smiled.

"Is we gonna play a game?"

Annie shrugged.

"I dunno, let's go find out."

Molly took both offered hands and slid down off the chair skipping along between Parker and Annie as they moved toward the older kids.

* * *

Angela stood at the door way as she watched her daughter laughing and chatting. She had been watching them for a while now and also noted that Parker had been basically quiet since they sat down with the group. He was seated cross legged beside Annie; Molly in his lap as he listened to all that was happening, at the same time he was keeping the focus on Annie, directing all eyes to her any time a question was asked.

Angela smiled, Parker was a great young man and she didn't think her daughter could really do much better than the thirteen year old Booth. He was respectful and honest, loyal, protective and had given the shy and abused girl in front of them a shot a true happiness, because of his ability to look past what is socially unacceptable for him, Annie was free to be who she had become.

"So how come you didn't have your own party Parker?"

He smiled at Hayley and looked to Annie so she could answer, once again drawing attention to the real birthday girl.

Annie ducked her head and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I didn't want to have a party of my own, so I asked Parker if he wanted to share, he said he would."

Hayley smiled.

"Why didn't you want your party Annie?"

Annie shrugged.

"I… I've never had one before, I…I just thought…"

She really didn't want to say she was afraid if she had a party of her own, she'd be too embarrassed to admit she really had no one to invite, she smiled though as Parker enlightened them on his view.

"It was kinda easier too, we know mostly the same people, our families are pretty much the same, like all the squints and stuff and Henry and if I have a party on my own and then Annie had her party, pretty much the same people would be coming."

Everyone nodded and looked out into the living area.

"So you both know all those people?"

Annie and Parker both looked out and then back to their friends and nodded.

"Yup, but Parker's known them longer than me."

Parker pointed to Billy.

"Except her grandpa, I didn't know him before."

Annie smiled and looked to Tim who spoke up.

"Whoa cool! Your grandfather's in a rock band?"

Annie knew it wasn't really a rock band in the general sense of the word, but nodded and smiled at the boy's awed tone.

"Yup."

Parker smiled, pleased his friend was admiring Annie's situation.

"That's so awesome."

"LUNCH TIME!"

Hodgins voice echoed through the house and the kids all jumped up, eager to eat.

Hodgins had covered the back patio in, by putting up plastic screens to keep the cool weather out and let the sun shine in, Annie led the way.

Most of the adults had obviously been forewarned about lunch and had gotten in before the kids, removing themselves from the possibility of harm due to stampede by teens and preteens.

Molly looked for her Mom and Dad as soon they entered the crowds, she was quick to hear her Mom's laugh and looked in the direction it had come from; sure enough both her parents were standing together in a corner, her Mommy's head tilted back as she laughed. Molly smiled, whatever her Daddy had said it must have been funny and now they were looking at each other all funny, just like the way they did at home when they cooked together, she knew her Daddy would touch her Mommy's back in a minute and circle his fingers around like he was tickling her and then her Mommy would step closer and smile.

She tugged on her brother's hand.

"I wanna go to Mommy."

Parker looked down and smiled.

"Ok, come on."

He told Annie he'd be back in a minute and walked his sister over to his parents, who were standing so close to each other their shoulders were touching. Parker slowed their walk, giving his parents time to see them and stop talking if they were being soppy. He smiled as his Mom looked up first, her eyes had been focused on his Dad's chest, but it was like she sensed them coming and instantly looked up.

"Hey! How's the party?"

He let go of Molly's hand as she skipped over, a bright grin on her face.

"Good are you having fun too?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes thank you for asking."

She looked to Molly and smiled.

"I got you some food Baby."

Molly smiled as she was handed a bowl with all sorts of finger food delights in it.

Brennan knew her daughter wouldn't do well standing in the crowded line for food in such a small space; she herself was having a little anxiety too.

"Fanks Mommy."

Brennan smiled and squatted down in front of her daughter.

"How about you go over there and eat with Poppy, so he's not all by himself and I'll bring you a drink soon?"

Molly looked to where her Poppy was sitting in a big comfy chair and was already eating, a white plastic plate resting on his tummy as he chewed what was already in his mouth.

"Ok."

Brennan kissed her little's girl's cheek and stood back up.

"You walk over there slowly, don't trip over."

Molly nodded and looked to her father with a grin as he dropped a little quiche into her bowl and a pig in a blanket.

"Ha, fanks Daddy I like them ones."

Booth smiled and winked at his daughter.

"I know you do Princess."

He rubbed the top of her head affectionately and smiled as she giggled before walking toward her Poppy.

* * *

Annie had politely grabbed Parker a plate and was currently filling it for him with the things she thought he'd like. He smiled as he stepped in beside her and looked at the two plates.

"Wow, you must be hungry."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, handing him the plate she knew, he knew was for him.

"As if Parker, my food doesn't have to fill my legs before it reaches my stomach."

Parker laughed and took the plate, continuing to add to it.

"Well thanks for starting me off."

She shook her head in good nature and went back to her own plate.

All the dishes were tagged, lemon chicken bites, baked saffron and jasmine rice balls, honey soy wings, veggie samosa, mini corn dogs, spinach and ricotta arancini, baby supreme pizzas, zucchini fritters, fish cocktails and the list went on, there was something for everyone including salads, both fruit and the garden variety, breads, mini wraps and salted crackers.

The kids all ate together though Parker noticed Annie was eating much more slowly, at least compared to everyone else.

"Are you alright?"

She turned her head to the left at the sound of his whisper in her ear; she searched his eyes a moment before nodding.

"I… I think I'm gonna go check on Toby? He's in my room."

Parker smiled and nodded, he understood she needed a few minutes on her own, this was a huge step for her with a massive load of firsts, she was bound to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Do you want me to come?"

She smiled at him appreciating his concern, but shook his head.

"It's ok, thanks, I'll be back in a minute."

He nodded and grabbed her hand as she stood up; giving it the same reassuring squeeze he'd seen his Dad give his Mom a thousand times before. He felt her squeeze back and pull away gently, excusing herself from the group and walking into the main of the house.

"Is she ok Parker?"

He smiled at Matilda and nodded.

"Yeah, she just went to check on her cat, he's locked in her room for the day because he runs away with lots of people around."

Matilda nodded and went back to eating her food, she only half believed Parker, it was easy to see his own worry and his desire to protect her from gossip; she smiled, signing to her sister who asked of Annie's disappearance.

* * *

Brennan noted Annie running up the stairs and frowned, she looked to Parker who was staring after her and wondered if they had argued. She silently garnered her son's attention and questioned him. His tight smile told her all she needed to know and she excused herself from Max and Booth, giving the latter her half emptied plate.

"Bon…"

"I won't be long."

She slipped away stealthily the only two seeing her go, were the ones she left behind; up the stairs she grabbed some Kleenex from the hall table just in case and knocked on the third door.

"Annica?"

Silence answered, so she tried again.

"Annica its Temperance, I know you possibly want to be alone, but I just want to see you're alright."

The door opened and revealed a tired looking albeit smiling thirteen year old.

"I'm ok Tempe thanks."

Brennan saw Toby on the bed watching them; he'd obviously been receiving a pat and was now waiting for more.

"You know… animals have been proven to lower stress levels and help with anxiety."

Annie smiled as she stepped aside and let the woman in front of her in.

"Really?"

Brennan nodded and made her way to the cat; the cat who the moment he saw two potential patters coming his way, began to purr quite loudly.

"Yes, it's been proven that pet owners in general are healthier and happier than non-pet owners."

Annie smiled.

"I believe that."

She watched as Toby made his way up to sit on Tempe's lap, happily kneading at her denim covered thighs, unaware she would soon be leaving again.

They sat quietly for a while, both simply stroking the grey moggy who lived a blessed life.

"So… you think you're ready to join the crowds again?"

Annie looked up and smiled.

"How did you know?"

Brennan smiled.

"I had my first party in twenty one years a few weeks ago… it was wonderful, an absolute dream, I felt so loved and wanted but you know what?"

Annie watched her intently and shook her head.

"It didn't stop me from going home and crying for about an hour in Booth's arms."

Annica's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?"

"You're allowed to feel more than one emotion at any one time. Booth says _Bones there are eighty six thousand four hundred seconds in one day and an emotion or feeling for each and every one, how can only happiness be in it?_"

Annie smiled.

"I guess, I just… I feel stupid, I am happy, I've never been so happy but… I do I feel like crying too and it scares me Tempe, I think sometimes there's something wrong with me, because I shouldn't want to cry, I shoul…"

"There's no rule book for life Annie, it's not a game, we… don't get points for being strong all the time and we don't lose them when we fall apart, but we do learn from them and they shape us, make us tolerant and understanding of others pain they make us compassionate and give us the ability to cope better next time."

Annie smiled and nodded, feeling her tears well up again, she crashed forward into the arms of a woman who helped her in so many ways already.

"Thanks Tempe… I love you."

* * *

**And leaving it there, I know you hate me but…. I need to eat and walk the dog and make my husband's lunch for tomorrow and wash and wipe up after my mother, shower, at least begin the next chapter and fit sleep in somewhere before going to work in seven hours :/ eek, night everyone on my time, good morning and good afternoon to the rest of you, please review. **


	271. Chapter 271

**Disclaimer – Shoo-up-shoo-wah-shoo-up-shoo-wah, diddly-de-de-doo-up-de-do-dah ohhhhhh-yeahhhhhh…. Ok I'm done **

**A/N – Helloooo out there, are you all still hanging in there? Got this one up a little earlier :/ It's gonna be a little jumpy, I'm trying not to bore you guys by being repetitive, not easy after 270 chapters.  
**

* * *

Brennan walked down the stairs back toward the Hodgins living room, she could hear the noise coming from the patio, but she could also hear Pops and Molly's laughter over the din. Stopping on the bottom step she smiled as she listened, her daughter had such an infectious laugh and it was easy to hear she was causing her grandfather to react as he only chuckled after she did.

"You look like the seal with the big teef Poppy."

Brennan imagined Pops with something under his lips, obviously imitating the large tusk like teeth of walrus; it was a typical Booth characteristic to play with food. She stepped down off the final stair and headed toward the entry to the living room; with her head down she almost collided with Angela who came hurrying around the corner.

"OH! Sorr…"

"Bren… have you seen Annie? I can't find her, I jus…"

Brennan placed a comforting hand on her friend's forearm.

"She's in her room; she'll be down in a moment."

Angela looked up the stairs and then back to her best friend.

"Wha… well is she is ok?"

Bones smiled.

"Yes, she's fine, we just talked about how it was ok to be happy and sad at the same time, she was a little bit confused but I think she's better now."

Angela nodded and looked back up as Annie did indeed make her way down the stairs.

"Mom? Is everything ok? You look scared?"

Angela held her hand out and smiled as he daughter stepped in beside her.

"I'm fine Honey, just wondering the same thing about you, I couldn't find you."

Annie nodded.

"I'm good, Tempe helped me."

Annie leaned in and hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you Mom."

Angela still a little concerned wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close, she spared a glance at her best friend and said thank you, before watching said best friend nod and continue walking away.

Annie smiled as her Mom kissed her crown and whispered.

"Are you sure you're ok Sweetie?"

Looking up the thirteen year old nodded.

"I'm fine Mom, I was… a little upset but Tempe showed me I didn't have to be, she's right."

Angela nodded so happy Annie felt she had others to turn too still.

* * *

The adults all helped to clear up after lunch the task that could have taken an age, instead taking no time at all, meaning it was cake and gift time much sooner.

Hodgins played a small game of pass it on with the kids, telling Matilda to get all the kids out into the yard for twenty minutes before coming back in, she succeeded with ease saying they should all go down to the maze now that the snow had melted.

Meanwhile Angela, Brennan, Booth and Hodgins brought out a large decorated cake, half was blue for Parker's favorite color and the half was green for Annie. It read Happy thirteenth to Annie and Parker across the top and around the sides of the cake had small frosting representations of things the kids were interested in, flowers and trees for Annie's love of nature a camera to show Parker's interest in photography, periodic table and a test tube for the science side of both of them a hockey stick for Parker a cat for Annie and the list went on, there was thirteen candles on each side of the cake and on the floor a multitude of gifts for each teen too.

"Ok so everyone's ready?"

Hodgins looked around at their friends and family.

Booth looked to the door that led out to the yard.

"Great now we just have to wait for them to come back."

Tea and coffee was poured and given out to those who wanted it, though Pops got his requisite glass of milk so he could take his pills and Cam took another glass of wine considering she wasn't driving.

* * *

Matilda passed on to everyone except Molly, Parker and Annie that the cake was waiting for them when they got back so they had to be prepared to sing happy birthday, once she knew everyone got the message they headed back to the house, Hayley giving Molly a piggy back ride and staying back a few steps behind the others so Molly didn't get frightened when the cheering and such began.

Annie and Parker led their friends and family up to the porch and into the house their hands clasped in one anothers. Parker smiled as he felt Annie double squeeze his hand, he in response squeezed back, a silent 'I'm right here for you', she flashed him a grateful smile and squeezed again in thanks.

As they stepped into the living room the lights flicked off and all that was alight was the gleaming birthday cake in the room's center. Parker stepped closer to his girlfriend as she flinched and gripped his hand tightly; all the while the traditional birthday song began.

"It's ok Annie… come on."

His whispered words of encouragement went straight to her heart and she relaxed instantly, she knew he wouldn't betray her and so she was happy to follow him.

As the song continued they stood in front of the cake, watching as the flames danced on the ends of their waxed wicks. The hip hip hoorays began and Parker squeezed Annie's hand for each and every thirteen cheers and together they blew out the candles, plunging the room into darkness for a second as Booth switched the ceiling light back on.

"Did you both make a wish?"

Angela spoke in her usual excited manner, making everyone in the room smile, Annie looked to her Mom with wide eyes, unaware she was supposed to make a wish; granted though all her dreams had already come true so far, so there wasn't really much else she had to wish for.

As for Parker he had forgotten to make his wish, too caught up in the fact he was having the best birthday of all time.

The two teens held the knife together and cut a single line down the center of the cake.

"Don't touch the bottom or you'll have to kiss each other!"

Angela yelled out as she took a multitude of pictures, while Brennan videoed the whole thing.

Annie and Parker flashed each other a shy smile, neither wanting to make a spectacle of themselves by kissing, so instead they cut the cake carefully and ensured the bottom was not hit.

Cake was given out and devoured by all and then presents were opened. Parker who wanted Annie to be in the spotlight for her first birthday, sat back slightly and awed over his gifts quietly, allowing everyone to focus on Annie's awes and ohs as she opened each and every gift.

At two PM guests began leaving, both Parker and Annie thanking them for coming and sharing in the day and offering them cake on their way out. By three only the Booths and Hodgins clans remained, a clean-up was undertaken and goodbyes and thank yous were said again, before the Booth's left the estate for home.

* * *

Good Friday was the next big thing on the Booth family calendar and although Brennan did not observe this particular day herself she went along with her family to church. She could see how much it meant to Booth that she was there and he was so proud to introduce her to his priest and few other parish goers.

He told her a story of his past about coming to church with his mother and how pleased she had been that he was an Altar boy.

They watched the local elementary school act out 'The Crucifixion' and listened to the readings by the priest.

Afterwards it was home to an early dinner of traditional white meat in Booth and Molly's case and Parker opted for the fake stuff with his Mom. They watched movies and talked, simply happy to be spending time together as a family.

Once the kids had gone to bed, Booth decided it was time to pamper his girl again; he went into the bedroom and grabbed her favorite peppermint foot oil and a towel before heading back out to the lounge room.

"Watcha readin?"

He grinned at her blush and wondered what could have possibly garnered such a response. He waited as she flipped the magazine closed and held it up for his eyes to scan the front cover.

"Today's Bride huh? Well…"

He smiled at her shy expression.

"I know its silly Booth and…"

He shook his head as he sat at the other end of the couch.

"Why is it silly? I think its great Bones."

She raised her brows trying to gauge if he was mocking her or not; he seemed sincere.

"Really, you don't think I'm being…"

He chuckled as he pulled her feet up onto his lap.

"Ha, a girl?"

She shrugged as she opened the page again.

"Yup I do, but I'd be worried if you weren't looking through at least one or two magazines."

He pulled her sock off her left foot and watched her smile.

"Oh… Booth?"

He smiled.

"What?"

"A foot massage?"

He tipped the bottle up and poured some of the oil out into his hand.

"You deserve it."

She sighed as his strong hands encompassed her foot and his fingers got to work.

"So… find anything interesting in there?"

* * *

Easter day had Molly up at the crack of dawn; she was excited to see if the Easter Bunny had been.

"Parka, Parka you gots to wake up now, we needa go see if the Easta Bunny membered us."

The thirteen year old groaned and rolled over in bed, he understood his sister's urgency but sleep had been allusive last night and he felt as if he'd only just gone to bed.

"Oh Molly… wait a bit longer? Go back to bed a little while."

She rocked her brother a little harder with a deep set scowl on her face.

"Now Parka, please…. What if the puppies eated him?"

Parker rolled onto his back, he knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep, at least not until his sister was satisfied.

"Fine, we can find the eggs and then you have to let me go back to bed ok?"

She furrowed her brow a second and then nodded and grinned there was no way he was going back to bed, she watched him roll off the mattress and yawn as he stretched up to the ceiling.

"Come on, come on Parka."

"Oh… just hang on, I have to pee first anyway."

The four year old rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe how unenthusiastic her big brother was about Easter.

* * *

Annie smiled as she opened her eyes to her little brother sucking on her arm as it hung over the side on the bed.

"Haha what did they do to you?"

She reached out giggling at the floppy bunny ears her brother was wearing.

He had learned to pull himself up not long after crawling a couple of months back and she knew it wouldn't be long before he took those first steps.

"Oh Mickey."

Sitting up she smiled and looked to her parents standing at the door.

"Happy Easter."

Annie grinned this would be the first celebrated Easter she would remember.

"Happy Easter."

Looking back at her brother she pulled him up onto her bed and realized he wasn't just wearing bunny ears, he was in an all-out bunny suit, complete with cotton fuzz ball tail.

"Aww poor Mickey."

She kissed his forehead and smiled down at the little boy who was always so happy to see her.

Angela and Hodgins walked into her room slowly and stood at the foot of her bed.

"So… you ready for Easter?"

Annie looked up and smiled.

"Yes, are there special traditions on Easter Day? Do we have to cook something like pumpkin pie at Thanksgiving?"

Angela smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, we just have breakfast, go on the egg hunt and then relax the day away."

Annie looked up and grinned.

"An egg hunt? Like an Easter egg hunt?"

Hodgins chuckled as his daughter's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the prospect of copious amounts of chocolate.

"Yup a huge chocolate egg hunt."

She beamed and kicked the covers back, still holding her brother tightly as she moved.

Annie wondered if she was the luckiest girl in the world, she certainly felt like the luckiest girl and she was sure many would agree; her life was truly blessed now and she hoped it never changed.

* * *

Parker followed his sister around the house looking for signs the Easter Bunny had been, he smiled as she missed egg after egg, walking down the hall toward the front door he called to her.

"Molly?"

She turned and looked to him with her brows raised.

"What are you looking for?"

It was obvious she was looking for some sign, but he was just unsure what exactly, considering she seemed oblivious to obvious chocolate.

"Poopies Parka, bunnies do lots of poopies everywhere, like Abracadabra."

He smiled.

"You're looking for rabbit poo?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"How else can I see if the bunny came?"

He laughed and looked up as his parents stood at their bedroom door with smiles on their faces. He noticed his father hardly ever frowned now days, he was mostly always happy and it seemed the troubles he used to carry had been lifted since they all became a family.

"Happy Easter Mom, Happy Easter Dad."

He walked over and hugged them both, tip toeing up he whispered.

"Your daughter's looking for rabbit poo."

He dropped back down and looked up at them sarcastically and nodded, his Mom's confused features and his father's disgusted expression making him laugh.

"Well whys sh…"

Booth looked to Molly down on her hands and knees at the door.

"Princess?"

She looked up.

"Hi Daddy."

Booth walked over and squatted down beside her.

"Watcha doin Princess?"

"The Easta bunny was spose to come last night, but I fink he forgotted us coz there's no bunny poops."

She pouted at her father as he smiled.

"But why are you looking for bunny poo? You should be looking for bunny eggs?"

Molly frowned and petted her father's cheek softly.

"Daddy bunnies don't do eggs they have babies that are wriggly and pink."

Brennan clasped her hand over her mouth as she laughed, earning her a look from Booth that told her to stop teaching their daughter things. He looked back to the four year old who was now watching him like she thought he was more than a little stupid.

"Well the Easter Bunny is magic Princess, he has chocolate eggs."

Molly looked to her Mom and brother and then back to her father.

"Chocolate eggs?"

Booth nodded and looked up the hall where he spotted a small egg against the leg of the hall stand last night, he pointed and watched as Molly spotted the egg and walked over to it.

Booth walked back to his fiancée and son and watched as Molly examined the foil covered egg.

"This is chocolate?"

They all nodded and Parker stepped forward.

"You need to unwrap it."

He took the egg his sister handed him and began to remove the foil.

Booth wrapped his arms around the front of his girl and pulled her back into his torso.

"What did you do last Easter?"

Looking up she smiled.

"I didn't really do a lot, I didn't think about it too much. I gave her a chocolate bunny and a stuffed rabbit."

Booth nodded, he hadn't really expected much more than that, but Easter would be different now at least for a few more years.

"Parka does that chocolate come from the bunny's bottom?"

Molly screwed up nose told of her disgust at the thought.

"Nope this chocolate came out of the Easter bunny's basket."

It was explained to the four year old that the Easter bunny lays an egg hunt throughout the house and they had to find the chocolate the bigger the egg the harder it is to find, proving that hard work leads to greater rewards.

* * *

Annie laughed as her Dad scrapped the pancake batter from the cupboard door.

"Guess you won't be doing that again huh Dad?"

He grinned at her.

"No I think we'll let your Mom flipped them next time."

Annie nodded.

"It was funny though, I thought it was gonna work… till it got stuck."

Hodgins wiped the surface and smiled.

"Me too, guess it wasn't ready to be flipped."

Angela walked back in and smiled at the now cleaned kitchen.

"Ok you too, come on let's eat, I'm starved."

They all moved to the table and began their family made breakfast.

"Mom, Dad? How will we do the egg hunt? You guys already know where they're hidden?"

Angela frowned.

"No we don't, we didn't hide them."

Annie furrowed her brow.

"Who did?"

She shrugged and looked to Hodgins.

"Umm duh… the Easter Bunny?"

Annie giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Dad?"

He chuckled at her whine.

"What? I didn't hide them."

The thirteen year old knew no answers would be forthcoming and so decided to let it go; for now.

They ate and went upstairs to shower and dress before heading out into the yard to begin their hunt.

"Here's your basket Sweetie."

Annie thanked her mother for the cane basket she was handed and looked to her reading a note.

"Apparently all the eggs are in the top garden."

Hodgins clapped, he was almost as excited as Annie and was bouncing on his toes eagerly awaiting the go ahead.

"Alright, on three, one… two… thr…"

And they were off the first annual Hodgins Family Egg Hunt.

* * *

The end of the school year was looming again and so exams and assignments were due and class tests were held at random. Parker and Annie still managed to spend free time together and even worked together on separate assignments. Annie had received full marks in her social studies class, resulting in the teacher giving her an award for excellence this had made Angelica mad and she'd sent Annie an anonymous note calling her a freak; since Valentine's Day things had been strained again.

Annie knew exactly who it had come from and tried not to let it bother her. She showed Parker the letter at lunch time after he'd congratulated her on her grade.

"Who's it from?"

"Angelica… I mean I think, no one else would bother."

Parker scrunched the note up and placed it with their trash.

"Don't worry about it; she's jealous that's all."

Annie shrugged and lowered her eyes to her half eaten sandwich.

"What's the matter Annie?"

He took her hand on the table and smiled as she looked up at him.

"I… I think I want to change schools Parker, Mom got me some stuff on…"

He smiled.

"Kings Academy?"

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Yes? But…"

"Mom got me a starter pack too, it's just down the street from our houses and it looks awesome and…"

She turned to face him abruptly making him pull back slightly.

"Let's change schools Parker?"

He smiled.

"Really? Together?"

He watched her nod enthusiastically and grinned.

"Well Henry's leaving for Germany and we could start all new classes from the start of year and we could make new friends beside Matilda and Lilly, oh and Molly will come too and Michael when he's older…"

Parker could see how excited she was and it was contagious.

"This is… this is gonna be so cool Annie, let's call our parents."

They both got up and left the cafeteria in a hurry, destined for the library and the quietest part of the school.

* * *

Parker groaned as he and his sister, his Dad and Hodgins and Annie all walked through the mall. Mother's day was fast approaching and much to Parker's frustration he had to find not one but two mother's day gifts.

"Seriously I love my Moms, but why can't they just tell me what they want, I mean Mom Mom usually says exactly what she wants, she always tells me what to do and when to do it, why should getting her a present be different? And Mom, Bones Mom, she writes lists for everything, why can't she write a list of things she wants?"

Booth smiled at his son they'd been brain storming for weeks, trying to come up with a gift for both women but it wasn't easy.

"Ok well what about chocolates?"

The thirteen year old scrunched his face up.

"Boring."

Booth had to agree and he was glad his son was putting real thought into the gifts but impatience was growing and Molly would be getting cranky soon.

Annie had chosen a gift for her Mom already, it had been easy as her Mom liked to circle things in catalogs that she'd liked, all Annie had to do was pick up the magazine and pick something she thought was worthwhile.

"Look Parker, what about a massage and facial?"

He looked to where his girlfriend was pointing and considered it.

"For who?"

She shrugged.

"I dunno who likes them more?"

Parker looked to his Dad.

"Bones isn't so fond of massages Pal."

Parker frowned.

"You give her massages all the time; I've seen you sitting on the couch rubbing her shoulders?"

Booth blushed slightly and sighed, his son saw everything.

"Let me reword it, your Mom doesn't like massages by strangers."

Parker nodded.

"Ok, what about Mom Mom, she does right?"

Booth shrugged, he'd never really thought about it too much, but she was a girly girl and liked to be pampered so he guessed she might.

"Perhaps, why don't you just go in and get an open gift voucher for a certain amount then she can get whatever she wants, maybe get her nails done or something else."

Parker nodded.

"K."

He looked to Annie and smiled.

"Thanks."

She shrugged.

"Sure, want me to come in with you?"

He smiled and nodded.

Hodgins watched as his daughter's boyfriend took her hand and walked by her side to the store, he opened the door for her allowing her entry and followed her in afterwards.

Parker was a sweet kid, he was not your average teen and he oozed respect for both Annie and those around him, but Hodgins had to admit their growing relationship did worry him, not for the obvious reasons though; he was more concerned with the fallout if they broke up. He hated the thought of his daughter in pain and he knew that if and when they did split, pain is exactly what his little girl would feel.

"What do you say Hodgins? Shakes after this one?"

The bug man smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm beat, next year… we shop online."

Booth chuckled, he felt like he lived at the mall lately there had been Christmas, his anniversary, Valentines, Bone's birthday, Parker's birthday, everything seemed to come at once and it all required a gift or two.

"Good intentions Buddy, but you'll be back here again."

They watched the teens walking back toward them and smiled, Hodgins knew he was right; there was something about picking the gift out after shopping all day for it.

"Maybe."

* * *

Brennan, Angela and their two teens filled out the admission forms for Kings and Brennan and Angela organized to have their current school records transferred at the end of the school term.

Both teens were excited and watched the mail like hawks for their acceptance letters. They were keeping their plans to themselves though, Henry was the only one they told at their current school and Matilda and Lily knew from their new school.

Once acceptances had come through, they could go get fitted for their uniforms and choose the additional and after school electives they'd like to do. An interview with the principal would also be arranged and although a little nervous, nothing could put a dampener on the thrill of going to this new school.

* * *

**Moving on, please review.**


	272. Chapter 272

**Apologies for the delay, I know you guys are probably getting sick of the excuses, but I am really, really trying to get these out faster, I miss my old routine, I feel all out of whack but things are really messed up in my part of the world at the moment and writing being a hobby is what's taking a backseat. So apologies again, again and again. **

**Disclaimer – So nothing has changed.**

**A/N – I can see the end **** not for a while but still I can see it.**

* * *

Booth woke the kids early; still dark early and after getting dressed and readying the puppies and pig they gathered all they needed for the morning Mother's Day Picnic at the pond.

Booth had stashed pastries and muffins, bottled mimosa and selection of cut breads in the truck last night after he went out to get a tub of ice cream for his girl.

In the basket on the kitchen floor was a variety of cheeses and a fresh fruit salad, a can of whipped cream also had made its way in and some strawberry conserve.

Parker added plates, utensils, napkins, cups and a plastic bag for their trash. He also packed in the puppy's bag, a bone each and Jasper an apple a large bottle of water and a collapsible canvas water bowl.

"Ok ready?"

Parker nodded and smiled.

"Ok let's go you, Molly and the puppies and pig in the truck, I'll get your Mom up."

Parker smiled, grabbing the leads and ushering his sister off the couch where she'd been fixing her sandal, out to the car.

"Is we still being quiet Parka?"

He nodded.

"Yeah shhh, come on."

Molly smiled brightly and followed behind her brother to the garage.

Booth placed the basket on the seat between Parker and Molly and helped all the animals into the back of the truck.

"Parks, can you make sure your sister's strapped in properly."

The thirteen year nodded and got to work on said sister's belts for her car seat, while his Dad went to retrieve their Mom.

Booth smiled at his still sleeping fiancée, she was curled into a ball, now on his side of the bed. Stepping into the room and closing the door, he walked over to her and stood watching her adoringly. He still couldn't believe she was his, she had chosen him and the concept still elated him, silently thanking his God again he turned to the closet and decided to pull her clothes out for her, she would not have time for a shower before they left.

Laying her things down on the overstuffed armchair, he squatted down to wake his sleeping beauty.

"Bones?"

He whispered softly, running a tender finger along her cheek.

"Hey Bones… shhh wake up Baby."

Her brow furrowed and she grumbled behind closed lids, although she instinctively gravitated toward his hand against her cheek.

"Hmm… Booth?"

"Yeah Babe, come on, I need you to wake up for me, shhh."

He constantly hushed her trying to convey there was nothing for her to worry about. Her eyes fluttered slowly and she looked up at him sleepily.

"Hey Beautiful, Happy Mother's Day."

She smiled, it was hard to believe a year had passed and she was now celebrating her second Mother's Day with her family.

"Booth…"

She whined as he kissed her forehead, cheeks, her nose and then her eye lids before finally descending on her lips.

"Wait Booth it's still dark, why are you up?"

He smiled as she came around quite quickly after his kiss to her mouth.

"It's a surprise, so you need to get up and dressed, there's your clothes, no time for a shower."

She frowned as he pulled back the covers and took her hand to pull her up.

"Do I have time to use the bathroom?"

He smiled at her sarcasm but played along, looking down to his wrist watch and earning himself a playful slap to the chest.

"Booth!"

"Ha, yes go do what you do and then we have to go."

Brennan couldn't imagine what he had planned for so early in the morning, but she knew she'd love it; her partner had a talent for sweeping her off her feet; so to speak anyway.

* * *

Dressed and climbing in the truck she smiled as the kids screamed 'Happy Mother's Day' at her she thanked them both and said a practiced 'good morning' to Delilah, Diego, Duke and Jasper and then clicked her seat belt in as Booth checked Molly's.

"So, do you two know where we're going?"

Parker squeezed his sister's hand gently to keep her quiet and answered in a moderated tone.

"Yes."

Brennan turned in her seat and narrowed her gaze at her son.

"But you're not going to tell me are you?"

The thirteen year old smiled.

"Nope."

She smiled and turned back in her seat as Booth climbed in and they were off.

As they drove Brennan tried to guess where they were heading, she never would have thought the park at the end of their street; passed the school and the shops, over a small rise and into the parking lot.

"We're having a picnic?"

Booth smiled, but kept quiet and climbed out, she heard Parker's seat belt release and so released her own. She grabbed her bag from the floor and opened the door to get out.

Booth gave the puppies to Parker and once he got Molly out, she was allowed to hold the leash for Jasper, he wasn't a puller and so she often opted to walk the pig.

Booth grabbed the picnic basket and the rug and closed the trunk.

"Let's go."

He looked over to Brennan.

"We are having a picnic."

He smiled and pointed to the horizon.

"A sunrise picnic."

She looked to where he pointed between the trees, it was still dark, but it was easy to see the sun was waking.

"Aww… Booth."

Her heart raced at his thoughtfulness and she briefly wondered once again, how she came to be so lucky.

* * *

They chose a place on a hill, looking directly into the clearing, with the food laid out before them and the animals running around frantically, breakfast was slowly enjoyed.

Parker took Molly and the pets down toward the pond after they'd eaten, leaving their Mom wrapped up in their Dad's arms, still looking at the rising sun with a smile.

"Be careful."

Their father issued the warning and returned to dropping soft kisses on his fiancée's neck.

"You falling asleep Bones?"

She shook her head and rested back against his shoulder, he smiled.

"You know… this our first sunrise since Fraser Island in Australia, I can't believe it's almost been six months since we returned."

She laced her fingers with his on the hand resting against her belly.

"A good six months?"

She inquired gently and he hugged tighter to his body.

"The best."

With a giggle she looked up and smiled.

"You say that every time I ask."

Booth kissed her wrinkled up nose and shrugged.

"That's because every day is better than the one before it when I'm with you."

She wanted to roll her eyes like she once would have without hesitation, but the look on his face told her he wasn't being corny or trying to get a reaction out of her, he was just being truthful, he truly meant it and she was happy because she knew he felt the same way she did.

"Booth… I love you."

* * *

Friday; June first, four thirty PM.

The last three weeks had been a blur, crime had really picked up in DC alone and Booth, Brennan and the squints had been beyond busy. Max had moved temporarily into the spare room at the Booth home and was babysitting for Molly and Michael out of day care hours and keeping an eye on Annie and Parker after school if needed.

The weather had heated up quickly and most afternoons had been spent in the Booth pool splashing about. Molly had become Michael's protector in the last week or so, coddling the poor boy until he got cranky and cried. Max had tried to keep the four year old occupied, but she ultimately went back to her real life toy.

Angela smiled as Annie stood in front of her in her dress the school dance was tonight and Parker would be arriving at five. It had been a tumultuous last few weeks, Angelica had tried her hardest to drive a rift again, she had lied and twisted things she saw, but Parker and Annie had made a deal, no drawing conclusions until they had spoken with each other first. Once they knew Angelica was up to no good the rest was easy. Henry and a few of his music friends had overheard Angelica and Whitney in the auditorium conspiring and had jumped at the chance to make the school's queen bitch fume.

**Flashback**

"_Parker, Annie!"_

_They both turned from their seats in the library at Henry's voice and frowned seeing their friend and his friends still holding their instruments._

"_Umm hey… everyone, what's up?"_

_Henry stepped forward and leaned against the table._

"_We were just in the auditorium tuning up and we… Angelica and Whitney are trying to split you guys up; Angelica wants you to go the dance with her…"_

_Parker covered his mouth and laughed, thus causing to Annie to smile at his obvious found humor in the situation._

"_No seriously Parker, listen, she and Whitney were talking they were saying they were gonna tell Annie they saw you cheating on her an…"_

_Parker frowned, suddenly angry at the idea, he looked to Annie._

"_I wouldn't ever… no way would I cheat, I even tell you when I just talk to other girls."_

_Annie smiled, it was true, he didn't hide things from her either, he always told her everything._

"_I know, it's alright, it's just Angelica being… a bi… mean."_

_He nodded and looked back to Henry._

"_What else?"_

_A young girl stepped forward, holding a violin._

"_Whitney said she was going to tell you that Annie really wanted Flynn to ask her to the dance and they even bribed Flynn to say that Annie had totally hinted to him that she would say yes."_

_It was Annie's turn to unnecessarily defend herself._

"_I woul…"_

_Parker held his hand up and smiled._

"_It's ok… we'll just… be ready for her… again."_

**End Flashback.**

"You look beautiful Honey."

Annie smiled and turned to the mirror, her dress was gorgeous, it was a pale lilac ankle length dress that flowed down and skimmed the floor when she was barefoot. It had ruched bodice and was gathered at the waist, a black lace flower design drawing focus on the left side. Angela had curled her normally straight hair, into soft waves that framed her face and a silver clip held back a few strands. She wore a matching earring and necklace set with real diamonds and borrowed her Mom's clutch.

"Thanks Mom, but you kinda gotta say that."

Angela smiled.

"Well, let's get your Dad in here and see what he thinks?"

Annie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"He's kinda biased too Mom."

She giggled as her Mom ignored her and shouted out anyway.

A knock at the door alerted them to the fact Hodgins had obviously been waiting.

"Come in."

Annie called and stood nervously waiting for her father's reaction.

Hodgins opened the door and his mouth, he looked his daughter up and down, not able to help the appreciative smile and then looked to his wife.

"You… you can't let her go out like that, jeez Angela way to make her…"

He glance back at his not so little girl and then back to Angela again.

"… We'll never see her again."

Annie smiled as her Dad walked closer.

"You need a jacket and… and a hat…"

"Hodgins!"

"And a scarf, you know I hear we're in for cold night, may…"

"Hodgins?"

"…be you should just stay in and we…"

"JACK!"

He looked to his wife again.

"What?"

Angela smiled and shook her head.

"Leave her alone, she looks beautiful."

Hodgins scoffed.

"Yeah that's the problem Angie, I mean we take a risk every day letting her go to school and then you go and dress her up and…"

Annie giggled and blushed at her father's protective uproar, while her mother tried to get him to settle down.

"Jack? Booth is dropping them off at the door and we're all chaperones, what can possibly happen?"

The doorbell downstairs rang and Annie was suddenly feeling a little sick.

"That's Parker, what if he does…"

"He will think you're gorgeous Sweetie."

Annie checked herself in the mirror again and then looked to her parents for reassurance.

* * *

Parker stood at the Hodgins front door in his suit, holding a white gardenia wrist corsage with lilac ribbons. His suit was black with a matching vest and white shirt; he wore a lilac tie made out of the excess material Angela had collected from Annie's dress after it was shortened and had his own gardenia attached to the lapel of his suit jacket.

He smiled when he heard the door unlock and stepped back a little so he wasn't so close to the opening door.

Angela's face greeted him, followed by Hodgins.

"Hi."

"Hey Sweetie, come on in."

Parker smiled and stepped in, he looked to his Uncle and frowned slightly, something was off, he was about to ask when said Uncle spoke.

"You make sure nothing happens to her, I want to see her smiling all night."

Parker was about to respond when he saw his girlfriend walking down the stairs.

"I… wow."

His smiled grew tenfold and he slowly walked toward her as she descended.

"Annie you… you look really… wow, you look so amazing."

Her face turned a pale crimson and she dropped her eyes.

"Thank you, I really like the way you look too."

As she stepped down onto the floor he handed her the corsage.

"I got you this; you wear it on your wrist."

She smiled and held her hand out as Parker slid it on for her.

"Thanks, it's beautiful and it matches my dress and hey… your tie matches too."

Annie looked to her Mom, knowing she had something to do with their color co-ordination.

Parker sensed his father walk in to the house, he heard Annie's parents talking to his Dad and heard something about a camera, but he was too focused on the girl standing in front of him.

"You look so beautiful Annie."

She took his hand and smiled, suddenly wanting to just go down to the maze and sit on their seat and talk.

"Ok you two, photo time, stand together."

Both teens looked up at Angela and rolled their eyes.

"Hey, none of that get over there, Parker stand on the step and Annie on the floor in front of him."

They obeyed, knowing defying the artist was out of the question.

"Ok, Annie move a little bit to your left."

She motioned with her hand and waited for her daughter to get into position.

"Ok now Parks, I want you to hug her, put your…"

Parker smiled, there something about his Aunt and her pension for wanting sappy romantic pictures, he placed one foot down on the ground and placed his arms around his girlfriend's waist in the perfect stance.

"Awww that's it, hold that…"

The camera clicked over and over, with subtle changes in each photo.

"Ok give us a kiss and…"

"Mom!"

Annie whined, but smiled as Parker pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Thank you!"

The camera clicked, Annie looked up at Parker and smiled, silently telling him she was amused at the way he bowed to her mother. Parker smiled and shrugged, hugging Annie as she giggled at him.

"Ok you two, let's go or you'll be late."

Booth called from the door and smiled as they turned to face him, he pointed to Angela and smiled.

"I want copies, or Bones will kill me."

Booth looked to his son and grinned, both of them thinking back to how snap happy Bones had been before they left the house.

**Flashback**

"_No wait, I need to take a picture of it before you put it on."_

_Parker stood in his boxers, socks and undershirt while his Mom snapped another series of photos of his suit hanging on the door._

"_Mommy, why does you take the picture now? It looks prettier wif a people inside it."_

_Booth and Parker both smiled and looked to Bones again, who lowered her camera and nodded._

"_Fine, put it on, I just thought before and after pictures would be nice to show you how good you make the suit look."_

_Parker rolled his eyes at his Mom's wording and the way she was trying to appeal to the alpha in him._

"_Haha thanks Mom."_

_He grabbed the suit from his bedroom door and disappeared down the hall to the bathroom to put it all on, an excited smile on his face as he thought about his Mom's excitement._

"_Mommy you can take pictures of Daddy and me?"_

_Brennan smiled as Booth groaned, he hated having his photo taken, but the way his fiancées eyes lit up he knew he was in for a world of posing and smiling, at least until Parker re-emerged._

"_Come on Pal, Speed it up!"_

_Brennan tilted her head and smiled._

"_Booth!"_

_He chuckled._

"_What?"_

_They didn't have to wait too long, it seemed Parker was eager to get the evening started, possibly before he got too nervous._

"_Aww Sweetie you look…"_

_As they all looked to Bones she was wiping away her tears._

"_Ha oh Bones… you sappy ole romantic."_

_She slapped him playfully._

"_Ok let me get a few more photos and then you need to Skype Rebecca."_

_Parker nodded, his biological Mom had planned to be here tonight, but she'd had the flu for a week now and was home in bed trying to get better rather than worse._

"_K."_

**End Flashback**

Annie kissed her parents goodbye, telling them she'd find them at the dance later, she checked her clutch and they walked over to the door, intent on making it to the car and the delight of the A/C inside.

Annie smiled brightly as Booth took her wrist and whispered when she passed by him.

"Parker's right Bright Eyes, you look beautiful."

Looking up at the man who would forever be her hero, she smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

They arrived at the dance a little after six and it seemed there were already quite a lot of people there, including Angelica and her minions hanging around out the front.

"What if they do something, what if throw eggs at me or…"

Booth looked into the rear view mirror at Annie's fearful tone.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Annie."

She looked up.

"How do you know Booth, those girls are rea…"

Booth pulled into an empty parking space and killed the engine.

"No one is going to do anything because they'll have to go through me, now…"

He unlatched his seat belt and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Let's get you both inside."

Parker smiled and jumped out of the car, looking up as he heard Angelica's squeal.

"PARKER!"

He didn't bother looking up, too intent with getting around to open Annie's door before she did it herself.

Booth climbed out, his height and stature making him hard to miss as he walked around the front of the truck and stood in wait.

"You look nervous?"

Parker held his hand out as Annie slipped from her seat.

"I am."

He smiled as she stood in front of him, shielded by the door.

"Don't be, I won't let anything happen to you."

She raised her brows, feeling her stomach do the little flip flop thing it often did when Parker said or did something sweet.

"You… I know you want to believe that, but Par…"

"It's the truth, I won't let anyone hurt you, tonight is gonna be great for you, I'm making sure of it."

She stared into his eyes and saw his truth, she hoped he was right, not just for herself but she also knew if anything went wrong Parker would be disappointed in himself for not keeping his word.

"Ok, I believe you."

She watched as his smile broke and he beamed at her.

"Cool, come on lets go."

She stepped away from the door as Parker closed it and smiled as his hand gently clasped hers.

"Parker?"

He looked to her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringing me to my first dance."

He shrugged, not thinking it required thanks.

"Thanks for saying yes when I asked you."

It was her turn to shrug.

"Of course I would say yes, I wouldn't come with anyone else, just you."

They squeezed one another's hands a little tighter and followed their FBI escort up to the main hall.

"Hey Parker… Hi Annie."

Parker simply nodded his head at Angelica; she was wearing a strapless, skin tight mini dress and high heels that rivaled the tallest building. Annie smiled.

"Hello."

Booth glared at the girls to his left, silently warning them he was watching.

Parker leaned into Annie and whispered.

"I can't believe she's wearing that."

Annie smiled, he sounded anything but impressed with Angelica's look which is no doubt precisely what the cheer leader would have been aiming for, she was always trying to entice Parker, but he just didn't seem interested in the slightest.

"Alright you two…"

Parker and Annie both smiled as Booth ushered them in through the doors.

"In you go."

The music could be heard easily drifting down the corridors, laughter and happy squeals followed closely and Annie felt herself relax a little.

"Thanks Dad, are you staying?"

Booth smiled.

"I'm staying and your Mom will be here soon, she's coming with Ange and Hodgins now stop asking questions and go and enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks for driving us Booth."

Annie noted Angelica and her girls walk in; she tried to ignore them and went back to paying attention to Booth, who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My pleasure Bright Eyes, you just keep smiling and have some fun, no school work or study tonight."

Annie nodded and looked to Parker who was still holding her hand tightly.

"Alright be good."

Booth took a final glance at the two teens, smiled and wandered off to stand out of the way but in clear sight.

* * *

**Ok done for this one, please review.**


	273. Chapter 273

**Disclaimer – I have nothing to say.**

**A/N – Let's keep it moving folks.**

* * *

Parker looked around the auditorium and smiled, it had been decorated in blues and silvers, colored lights flicked all over the place and a large mirror ball hung from the ceilings center, smaller ones had been scattered about.

There were three tables at one end on the room, one with tea and coffee and another with soda's, water and punch and a third with finger food. On stage was the school band playing and Annie and Parker waved to Henry. Teachers and parents milled about keeping an eye on things, while most students danced or sat down chatting.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Annie blushed at the question, it wasn't the first time they'd danced in public, but it was the first time they'd danced in front of their peers and Annie found herself nervous.

"Umm, well… are you sure… wha…"

"I'm sure, come on."

She allowed him to lead her to the center of the dance floor, where others were breaking off into their pairs and beginning a slower dance.

Parker smiled and placed his hands on her hips, while she rested hers around his neck. Parker felt her stiffen and knew Angelica must be close by, he turned her slowly she couldn't see them and told her to relax.

The music weaved its tune and they both felt the world drift away.

* * *

Booth leaned against the wall and smiled as he watched his son slow dancing with Annie. One side of the FBI agent wondered if the teens were too young to be slow dancing, but the other side of him thought to hell with it, you only live once and they weren't being inappropriate. He watched them carefully and those around them, not wanting anything or anyone to ruin their fun.

Parker had told his parents last week that he was concerned Angelica would try something nasty at the dance and asked if they could help him make sure they stay away; for this reason all four parents had volunteered to be chaperones at the dance.

He watched them chatting quietly back and forth and saw them laughing, Parker was rolling his eyes at something and Annie pushed him playfully. The music changed and the two stepped back from each other slightly and joined hands, continuing to dance in their own little world.

Looking around Booth noted another two kids being reprimanded for something, he figured for getting handsy with each other. A small group of teachers milled around the punch bowl, talking and pulling disgusted faces at the mass of dancing kids in front them.

It seemed also that not everyone had arrived, even as he stood watching and waiting, more teens flowed in from the hall, red bands on their wrists to say they were part of the school and had paid their entrance fee.

Booth sighed, wandering over to the second table he grabbed a bottle of water and cracked the seal, moving back to his spot against the wall. He hoped Bones would arrive soon, parties were always better when she was around.

* * *

Brennan checked her makeup again in the mirror and picked up her bag, before heading downstairs.

"Ok…"

She looked to her daughter and her father on the couch and smiled.

"Alright so there's fruit in the fridge if your guys get hungry and no more juice please Molly, water only."

Brennan looked to her father to make sure he understood her desires.

"Honey, its ok, go have fun, take pictures."

A knock at the door meant Angela and Michael had arrived; Max was babysitting the little boy again, much to Molly's delight. The four year jumped down off the couch and ran to the door with a happy squeal.

"Mikel, Mikel, Mikel."

"Molly?"

Brennan looked to her daughter and held her finger to her lips.

"That's enough please, its night time remember."

Molly nodded.

"Night time is quiet time."

Brennan nodded.

"That's right Baby and we don't want to wake Michael if he's sleeping, because a grumpy baby is no fun."

Molly nodded in understanding; she hated it when Michael was grumpy. She stepped back as her Mommy opened the door.

"Auntie A, is Mikel sleeping now?"

Angela grinned at the little girl bouncing on her toes in front of her.

"Not yet Sweetie, would like to give him his bottle?"

Brennan smiled knowing Angela must have saved the task for Molly especially; she looked to her friend and thanked her.

Max greeted Angela and took the bottle bag in her hand.

"Just a minute in the microwave?"

Angela nodded.

"Wha… oh yeah thanks, it should still be a little warm, but the warmer the easier he is to settle."

Brennan crouched down in front of her daughter and took her hands.

"Ok now Mommy is going out for a little while to see Daddy and Grandpa is going to stay with you, but I want you to be calm ok, no yelling and screaming, it's time for bed soon and Michael needs to sleep after his bottle, so no waking him up alright?"

Molly looked at her Mommy with matching wide eyes and nodded.

"I promise Mommy, I'll be a good girl."

Brennan leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I know you will, I love you."

Molly beamed.

"I love you too Mommy and you look very pretty and smell pretty, Daddy will wanna taste you again, like last time."

Brennan blushed as she looked to Angela and then her father who was smirking at the kitchen door; Molly always seemed to overhear things she shouldn't.

"Ok… well…"

Angela laughed and handed Michael to Max as Brennan stood up to full height again.

"Be good."

Molly nodded again and wandered over to her grandpa, he smiled as she reached out for the bottle.

"Auntie A sayed I can do it Granpa, please can I, can I feed him the bottle?"

Max smiled, he truly loved the little girl begging in front of him.

"Yes, yes you can feed him, let's go over to the couch though, remember how to sit?"

Molly ran over, waving to her Mom and Auntie as she trotted past them.

"Bye Baby, I won't be long."

Max kissed his daughter's head and smiled.

"Go, have fun, chaperone and at least have one dance with that fiancée of yours."

Brennan nodded.

"We'll see, bye Dad."

The two best friends walked out the clippity clop of their high heels on the hard wood floor, signifying the beginning of a night out.

"I love your dress Sweetie."

* * *

Hodgins pulled the car into the school parking lot, even from inside the car they could hear the music from the dance. A few adults were standing outside in the dull light the red glow of the cigarettes they were smoking visible.

"I didn't think smoking was permitted on school grounds."

Angela smiled.

"I'd say they're waving that rule for the night, keep the adult presence and all."

Brennan frowned.

"What good is a rule that gets broken to suit people."

It wasn't a question, just an observation and opinion and Angela wondered if this was going to be one of those times when her best friend was going to show how vocal she could really be.

"Look how about we just turn a blind eye and get inside Honey."

Brennan frowned.

"I wasn't going to say anything Ange."

Hodgins looked up in the rear view mirror at his boss, he had noticed she had changed a lot in recent months, she was softer now; more emotional and he figured more easily hurt, sometimes he wondered if she knew how much they saw it.

They exited the car and Hodgins locked it, together they walked through the parking lot and up to the stairs leading to the hall.

"Ugh… I feel like I'm back at my prom."

Brennan smiled, she didn't go to her school prom, no one had asked her and even if they had, she doubted she'd have been able to get a dress for it, not with her foster family at the time of the dance. She was feeling somewhat nervous about tonight; to her it had the chance to be a redo of what she had missed out on.

Hodgins grabbed their name tags from the table out the front of the auditorium and the three of them headed into the two thousand and twelve end of year dance.

* * *

Brennan scanned the room quickly for Booth; she knew it would only take a second to hone in on his place in the crowd. Her eyes found him almost instantly, it was something she'd realized she could do after the first year of working with him full time and he seemed to be able to so the same.

She smiled at the way he was leaning against the wall, her view was partially obstructed by a group of adults, be they staff or chaperones she didn't care. Walking toward him she noted he scrubbed his face in what she learned was frustration, it was then she saw him nod and she realized he was talking to someone, another step closer and that someone was a petite blonde, with a loud fake laugh and legs that went on forever.

She felt her pulse race and her chest tighten; she took another step closer and couldn't help the smile when he seemed to sense her and looked up from where he was staring at the floor.

"Now that is a man happy to see you Honey."

Brennan glanced to Angela, it was obvious her best friend knew what had been going through her mind and now her doubts were purged, Booth was in no way interested in anyone but her, she'd seen it first hand, seen his boredom and his relief. He pushed off the wall and stepped around the blonde, his mind totally and one hundred percent focused on getting to her.

His long purposeful strides had her in his arms in seconds, a kiss to the forehead and smile, steadied her pulse and quelled her fears.

"Hey… you look gorgeous."

She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you… who's your friend?"

He frowned a moment having already forgotten the blonde.

"Oh… Umm… well honestly I can't even remember her name… actually I'm not even sure she told me her name."

Brennan smiled and nodded, her sense of security appeased a reaffirmed.

Brennan looked up to see the woman watching Booth with curiosity and no small amount of admiration, she narrowed her gaze, making sure she got the woman's attention, before she tip toed up and kissed him on the lips, slowly and undeniably possessively; she wanted no mistakes this man was off the market and out of bounds to anyone but her.

Booth pulled back ever so slightly.

"W… wow Bones, I…"

She smiled and shrugged.

"I missed you."

* * *

Parker smiled as he looked up and saw his Mom and Dad dancing together. His Dad was holding her close as she rested her cheek against his shoulder, from where he was standing it looked like she was smiling and had her eyes closed. His Dad swayed her gently to the music, whispering in her ear and kissing her forehead often, his smile was bright and Parker knew his Dad was truly happy.

He had seen his Dad's face light up when his Mom walked in, he'd been talking to another lady, not completely focused on her, but when he saw Bones walk in, his attention; all of his attention had gone straight to her.

Parker had only ever know two of his Dad's other girlfriends, besides his real Mom; Cam and Hannah, but his Dad had never smiled with them the way he does with Bones, he never joked around, he never looked comfortable, or truly happy, to Parker this showed one thing; the stark difference between really being in true love and just plain ordinary and fleeting love.

The thirteen year old now understood both kinds, he knew that although everyone aimed for true love, most fell short. He'd had many chats with his Dad about love over the years, most of them were idle conversation fillers, but a few serious talks, mostly the recent ones let him see the need for basic love and why so many people, his Dad included indulged in relationships that were destined to fail.

Parker also learned that true love can't be controlled, it happens fast or slow, comes out of nowhere or creeps in slowly without you realizing it and although he wasn't looking for anything himself, he was pleased to know that when the time came, he would have something to compare his own relationship too.

Annie frowned as Angelica and her sheep walked over.

"Hey guys, can we dance with you?"

The way she spoke offered no real room to deny her, but Parker obviously wasn't affected, she noted he glanced at her quickly before looking back to Angelica.

"Actually we just want to dance by ourselves, sorry."

Annie couldn't help the small smile on her lips as his hand cupped her shoulder and he led her a short distance away.

"Ha… Parker?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Wha… oh sorry, did you want to dance with them."

Annie flared her eyes and smiled.

"As if."

He grinned knowingly and shrugged.

"Well then?"

* * *

Angela smiled as she watched Parker diffuse what could have been a sticky situation, he was polite and kind and simply walked away; he was mature and she could tell his concern was for Annie.

"Aww did you see that… he's such a Sweetie Hodgie."

Hodgins rolled his eyes and smiled at his wife's gooey statement.

"I'll give him credit, he's got patience that's for sure, I would have blown my top by now that Angelica girl is persistent."

Angela shrugged.

"She's a girl who knows what she wants that's not always a good thing."

Hodgins looked to her and frowned.

"What… you think she's dangerous?"

"Well… I mean she's not homicidal but Annie's in the way and I wouldn't put it past her to change the situation by whatever means necessary."

Hodgins stood up straighter and puffed his chest up.

"She lays a hand on Annie and I'll…"

Angela smiled, hooking her arm through his and tugging him gently.

"Let's dance."

Jack frowned.

"Dance? Angie we need to watc…"

She tugged again.

"Over there, let's dance over there."

She indicated to where Parker and Annie, Booth and Brennan were already occupying floor space.

"Oh… so we can keep a closer eye on them… very sneaky Ange… I like it."

She laughed and took his hand as they wandered over to their smiling daughter.

"Aww look my Mom and Dad are dancing too."

Parker smiled as he turned his head to the side and saw her parents, his mind silently supplying a dare to Angelica to try something now.

* * *

"Ok bed time Mollypop."

Molly looked to her grandfather at the sound of her nickname, she hadn't understood it before but he explained it was like lollypop, because she was so sweet.

"I'm not tired Granpa."

He smiled.

"You'll be tired when you climb under the covers, come on or your Mommy will be cross with me."

"No she won't, I wouldn't tell Granpa, plea…"

He shook his head and smiled.

"Nope, go brush your teeth please, quickly."

He watched her pout and knew the tears would arrive soon if he didn't cut her off.

"Up, quick, no tears, off you go; I'll come read you a story in a minute."

Molly huffed and furrowed her brow, sliding off the couch, she looked to her grandfather with her arms across her chest, she stomped her foot.

"I'm still not sleepy."

Max placed Michael's carrier on the floor and stood up.

"Did you just stomp your foot at me?"

He looked down at her with demanding eyes and she looked up with apologetic ones and nodded.

"Are you sorry for stomping your foot at Grandpa?"

She nodded again.

"I'm sorry Granpa."

Max nodded.

"Good, now I want you to uncross your arms, because that's not very nice and I want you to go and brush your teeth."

She did as requested and after saying goodnight to Michael who was already sleeping, she trotted off up the stairs.

Max stood by the couch and shook his head with a smile, his daughter and soon to be son in law had done a great job with Molly. She was a mostly well behaved little girl who truly understood consequences and honestly didn't like to make waves, but tonight was obviously a night for acting up a little and he was happy to put it down to the fact that not only were her parents not home, but her brother was also not home thus putting her in a totally new situation.

He allowed her time to brush her teeth and use the toilet, before he walked upstairs for story time.

* * *

Angelica strolled over to the table with the cold drinks on it; or more importantly where Annie was currently getting a water bottle. Parker had, she supposed gone to the toilet and Annie had just excused herself from the company of four adults, all of which Angelica vaguely recognized, though one had been the man who they arrived with.

"Hey Annie?"

Annie looked over at her parents and then back to Angelica.

"Hi."

Angelica reached for a bottle.

"I like your dress."

Annie forced a smile.

"Thanks, yours is nice too."

Angelica smiled.

"I know."

Annie rolled her eyes at the modesty of the girl in front of her.

"Well I have to get bac…"

"Who are those adults, is that your Mom and Dad?"

Annie narrowed her gaze, wondering where this line of questioning was going.

"Yes, why?"

Angelica smiled.

"No reason, I was just asking, I thought I recognized your Mom from Christmas time, but who are the other adults? Are they your family too?"

Annie frowned slightly.

"That's Parker's parents, his Mom is a scientist with the Jeffersonian and his Dad's a FBI agent… he has a gun you know."

Angelica's eyes doubled in size and then she shook her head slightly confused.

"Wait, isn't your Mom the one with the red dress on?"

Annie sighed.

"Yes."

"And Parker's Mom is wearing the silver one right?"

"Yes… why?"

"Why were you hugging Parker's Mom then?"

Annie smiled suddenly understanding Angelica was intimidated by the fact she seemed close to Parker's parents and not just Parker himself.

"We always hug, she's awesome, she's a great cook too and teaches me when we hang out, my Mom and Parker's Mom are best friends they hang out all… the time..."

Angelica looked more worried now than before and it amused Annie no end.

"Tempe even takes me shopping when she goes with Molly."

Angelica frowned.

"Who's Molly?"

Annie smiled.

"Parker's sister..."

"Parker has a sister? I thoug…"

Annie spun at the sound of Tempe's voice and smiled.

"Annie? Is everything ok?"

Annie nodded and turned back to Angelica.

"Gotta go."

Annie trotted off, feeling Angelica's eyes staring after her, when she reached her parents and Parkers; she was filled with delight and satisfaction as Tempe placed her arm around her shoulders and kissed her crown.

"You sure you're ok?"

Annie looked up and smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

Parker walked back into the auditorium with a smile, his girlfriend was standing beside his Mom, both of them smiling happily as they chatted to Aunt Angela. His Dad and Uncle were laughing about something and out of the corner of his eye he noted Angelica standing back watching all the goings on.

He walked over to his girlfriend and grinned as she handed him her water bottle, with thanks he took it and drank the remaining water down.

"Wanna dance again?"

He took her hand as she nodded and they excused themselves from their Moms to make their way back to the dance floor.

"Angelica was watching you talk with mine and your Mom."

He watched her smile break and she nodded.

"I know… she came over to me at the drink table and asked like a hundred questions about why I was hugging your Mom before, I think she thought I didn't know your parents or something, but I mean she met them before…"

Parker shrugged.

"Maybe she just didn't think you were close to my Mom and Dad?"

Annie nodded.

"I dunno, but she was jealous, it was so cool."

He laughed at her higher spirits.

"I know it's mean but… it makes me happy that she saw us all together, it's like she doesn't just have to break us up, she'd have to break our families up too and that kinda makes it harder, you know?"

He nodded, surprisingly he did understand her and he hoped Angelica saw it that way too, she would surely have a battle on her hands.

* * *

Max moved to sit on the chair in Molly's room beside her bed.

"No, Granpa can you sit here wif me."

He smiled as she scooted over to the side of her bed, making room for him.

"Ok, but you have to settle down and go to sleep."

She nodded dramatically and patted the mattress.

"I will Granpa."

She smiled brightly as he sat down and got himself comfortable beside her, he couldn't help but feel warmed to the core as she snuggled in beside him. Her little cheek against his chest and her arm draped over his belly, she reminded him so much of Temperance at the same age.

**Flashback**

"_Time for bed Temperance."_

_The little girl looked up from the floor with her big blue eyes and pouted._

"_Already Daddy?"_

_He looked to his wife with a questioning brow raise and smiled as she nodded his daughter had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it._

"_Yes, now Baby Girl."_

_The little girl got up from her position on her tummy, packing away her paints and book, she turned to her father on the couch. _

"_Daddy will you read to me?"_

_Max looked down at his daughter and smiled as she held out a book titled 'The Brightest Star'._

"_You want me to read to you?"_

_The little girl with her shiny brown hair curled up on the ends, smiled and nodded._

"_Uh huh… please Daddy."_

"_You want me to read to you? Or are you going take over and read to me?"_

_Temperance smiled and giggled._

"_I said I was sorry Daddy, but you did it wrong last time."_

_He nodded sitting forward and smiling._

"_I was reading the words wrong?"_

_He watched her nod, her hair bouncing like her mother's._

"_Yup."_

_Scooping her up, he carried her over to her mother in the kitchen._

"_Say goodnight Temperance."_

_The four year old grinned._

"_Goodnight Temperance."_

_She mocked her father and smiled as her mother laughed and her father groaned. Christine leaned in and kissed her daughter._

"_Goodnight my Angel."_

"_Goodnight Mommy, I love you."_

_Max kissed his wife as she whispered in his ear._

"_She's just like you Max."_

_He flipped her over his shoulder with a wink to his wife and carried their daughter up the stairs and into her room, where he dropped her on her bed._

"_Go on, under the covers Honey."_

_Watching as she pushed back her covers and crawled under them clumsily with a giggle._

"_Ok, you ready?"_

_She smiled up at him as he moved to sit in the chair beside her bed._

"_Sit here Daddy, sit here."_

_He watched her pat the bed, looking up hopefully._

"_Ok Baby Girl, you win."_

_She shuffled over and snuggled in as soon as he was settled._

"_You ready?"_

_He felt her nod against his chest and opened the book._

"_Wait Daddy, wait."_

"_Well what's the matter now?"_

"_I don't want a story Daddy."_

"_But I thoug…"_

"_Sing the trying song Daddy, please? Sing the trying song."_

_Sitting up a little straighter he smiled as his daughter snuggled in closer again and he began, listening to the sleepy little voice sing along beside him._

**End Flashback.**

Max smiled as he gently stroked the hair that had fallen across Molly's face, her brow was smooth and her mouth relaxed, she was peacefully in slumber and although he had to get back downstairs to Michael, he didn't want to leave the spitting image of his daughter, currently dreaming against him, but this was a man who knew sometimes the hardest things that needed doing were for the best.

* * *

**Ending this one there, thanks for reading and please review.**


	274. Chapter 274

**Disclaimer – ok so it took four attempts just now to spell 'disclaimer' before I hit the right keys… this chapter is gonna take some time, I can feel it in my bones :/.**

**A/N – Queue music…. Schools… out for summer.**

* * *

Thursday June seven; last day of school.

The bell for the end of class rang and Parker and Annie looked across at each other with a knowing smile. The chances of seeing any of their class mates in school again was unlikely, in three months they would begin life at Kings Academy; they had been accepted, had the interview with the Principal and been fitted for their everyday uniform and their dress uniform, Parker had also applied for the school hockey team and had try outs second week of vacation or first week back.

Although Molly didn't understand, she had also been fitted with a uniform, picked out her art smock and met her two kindergarten teachers.

The two teens had been given their book packs, containing text books and computer programs they would require for the coming year and a list of things they would need for the second week back.

The teacher closed her book she'd been reading and sighed.

"Ok kids, you're free, be safe and… please no pu… shing!"

She cringed as she watched four or five students push through the door way at the same time; one day the fire department would need to be called.

Annie and Parker hung back a little, wanting to avoid being trampled in the stampede.

"Is Max picking us up?"

Parker nodded as he collected his things.

"Yup and he's taking us to Henry's to say bye and then I think we're dropping you home or maybe you're coming over or… I can't remember sorry."

Annie shrugged.

"It's ok, I'm sure Max will know what's happening."

Parker nodded and smiled as he stuffed the last of things into his bag and stood up.

"Yeah, come on lets go."

Annie picked up her folder and was about to pick up her bag when Parker automatically scooped it up and rested it on his other shoulder.

"Par… ker."

She giggled, knowing he hadn't even realized he'd done it.

"I can carry it you know?"

He frowned for a second before realization dawned and then smiled and shrugged.

"It's ok; I got it, besides, now I'm evenly weighted."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his cap that he'd been sitting on with a smile the last thing she wanted was to reach the gates and then have to come all the way back because he'd remembered he'd left it behind, like last week.

"You're weird."

He smiled and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"You're weirder."

As they walked out the door Angelica's sickly sweet voice sounded.

"So true, Parker you've finally seen the light."

Parker raised his brows and groaned, he really had, had enough of Angelica and her rudeness, especially when it was aimed at Annie for no good reason.

"Oh jeez… Angelica… would you just give up? Stop trying to make everyone as miserable as you, God… this is why no one really likes you."

The young girl smiled after a small falter.

"No one likes me? Really? So why do have so many friends?"

Parker sighed and gave her a look of pity.

"They're not friends Angelica, they're just too scared to oppose to you, it's safer on the same side? Kinda like in war, you don't jump on the side with the least weapons. If they were really your friends, you wouldn't have to be so mean to other people to make yourself feel better, coz you'd be happy..."

Angelica stood open mouthed and lost for words.

"Why are you mean to her? She's never been mean to you?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Angelica swallowed tightly.

"She took something I wanted."

Parker looked confused and so Annie leaned over and whispered in his ear. He furrowed his brow somewhat amused.

"No wa… really?"

Annie nodded as Parker wrinkled his nose and looked back to Angelica.

"Wha… me? Haha… Angelica I never liked you tha… well really at all… you're mean, you're mean to people who don't deserve it, you never say sorry to people, you don't help anyone unless you get something out of it… Annie's… she's totally opposite."

Annie looked to Parker and smiled, it was something she'd always wanted to know; why did Parker choose her over any other girl he could have and now she had an answer.

"Well… I can be nice."

Parker raised his brows disbelievingly.

"I CAN! You'll see, next year, I'll be the nicest girl in the school."

Parker nodded.

"Don't hurt yourself doing it Angelica."

Parker took Annie's hand and tugged her away in the opposite direction; both of them listening to Angelica call out down the corridor.

"You'll see Parker; I'll prove it to you."

They continued walking, down the stairs and across the quad until they walked out the gates. Students were hugging each other and some of the girls were crying, others had their cell phones out putting in new numbers or emails. Parker waved to a few guys and Annie smiled at a couple of the other girls she'd been friendly with in music class, but other than that the two were free to simply walk on out of this chapter of their lives to date.

"There's Grandpa Max, come on."

* * *

The Booths went out to dinner on Friday night to celebrate, it would be one year since the adoption of Molly on Saturday and they felt the need to mark the occasion, just as they had a few weeks back to mark the day Bones had become Parker's Legal Guardian.

The four year old didn't understand why they were celebrating, but she was happy to be eating ice cream and jello after such a hard afternoon of cleaning up the day care room and packing up all her art works and crafts to take home.

The day hadn't all been hard however; she had a picnic lunch with Parker and Annie outside in the gazebo. They had a big blanket to sit on and cups with juice and curly straws they had sandwiches cut into little triangles and there was also some apple wedges and potato chips to crunch on, after lunch they played in the garden for a while, before she got taken back to her day care room.

She told Callie and Belinda all about her fun and exciting lunch and they had done some drawing, before they all got to decorate boxes to put all the things they'd made inside. They cleaned out their bag lockers and took down their pictures and paintings from the wall.

Miss Julia and Sarah played the guitar and taught them a new song and then gave them all a book with photos in it to give to their Mommy's and Daddy's. Molly had opened the book right away, curious at what was inside; she smiled seeing pictures of herself doing different things throughout the year.

"So Princess, did you have a fun lunch?"

Molly looked up at her father with ice cream around her lips and smiled.

"Yup, I had a picnic wif Parka and Annie, it was fun Daddy and we played chasings."

Booth smiled, knowing full well what his Son had planned for his little sister on her last day at day care.

"A picnic? Wow, Daddy loves picnics, how come you didn't tell me?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"I never knows we was having a picnic Daddy, it was a surprise."

Parker smiled at the way his sister spoke so excitedly about something he considered so small.

"Oh a surprise, well ok but maybe we can all go on a picnic lunch together one day?"

Molly nodded enthusiastically and smiled at both her parents and her brother making them all laugh.

"Come here Baby, you've got ice cream all over your face Silly."

Booth watched as his fiancée gently cleaned the face of their daughter while listening to Parker tell her about the new evolution exhibit in the museum and how he really wanted her to come down and walk through with him.

"Of course Parker, perhaps next week?"

The thirteen year old smiled and nodded, it had been a while since he'd had one on one time with her.

"Awesome."

Booth chuckled, she was very adept at pleasing both kids and himself, not that it took much; just the promise of her company was enough to satisfy.

* * *

That night while lying in bed after a round or two with her fiancée, Brennan had somewhat of a revelation. Booth was just drifting off to sleep when Bones shot up into a sitting position, out of his arms and gasped.

"Bones?"

Sitting up just as quickly and wrapping his arm around her in what he hoped was a comforting manner, he rubbed her bare back and tried to angle himself to see her face.

"Bones what's wrong, did you have nightmare?"

She shook her head and turned to look up to his face slowly.

"No I…"

She turned her body to face him and searched his eyes, feeling her stomach flutter nervously. She smiled as he stroked a few stray strands of hair back behind her ear and waited nervously for her to continue.

"Bones? Talk to me Baby."

She allowed her mind to form words amongst the multitude of thoughts rolling around in her head.

"I…"

She shook her head slowly as if trying to clear the fog.

"… I just realized something."

He frowned, feeling a little concerned.

"Ok…Well what is it, tell me about it?"

Her eyes flicked over his face, taking in his wide brown eyes, pouted lips, his stubbled cheeks and chin, his mussed hair.

"We're… we're getting married in four months… four months Booth."

Booth furrowed his brow, wondering suddenly if she considered her revelation a good thing or a not so good thing.

"And… are you ok with that?"

He waited for an answer but got nothing but silence, as her eyes focused on the small space between them.

"Bones?"

Her eyes flicked up, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Huh?"

"I said are you ok with that?"

"Yes I… Booth I haven't planned a single thing, nothing I... I'm planless, I don't have lists or… or pictures or… I mean aren't women supposed plan these things… at length, I need to ge…"

He watched her turn quickly and slide naked from their bed, she grabbed the first article of clothing she laid her hands on; which happened to be the dress shirt he'd worn to dinner, pulled on a pair of frilly underpants and disappeared out the bedroom door.

Booth stared after her, a slow smile beginning on his face, he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside and nodded; of course she would decide plans had to made at three twenty in the morning, no other time would make possible sense.

He looked up as she trotted back in, holding a note pad and pencil and the only two bridal magazines she had purchased.

"Bones wha… it's after three in the morning Baby, how about we make plans in the dayli…"

She crashed back down onto the mattress and pulled the sheet up as she looked to him horrified.

"No I have to start now, four months isn't that far away Booth, we have to decide on a cake and the guest list an… Oh invitations, we need to send them out, we need to pick them, there's so much to do an…"

Booth chuckled at her rambling, he pulled the pencil and pad from her hands and pushed her back into the pillows her, staring at her dumbfound expression for a moment before smiling.

"God you're adorable."

She stared up at him, her eyes locked on his.

"We don't have to have fruit cake do we? I hate fruit cake."

Booth saw the seriousness in her expression and burst out laughing this seemed to bring her out of her wedding planning daze.

"Wha… Booth why are you laughing?"

He dropped his gaze back down to her and kissed her forehead.

"No Bones, we don't have to have fruit cake, we can have any cake you want."

She stayed staring up at him a moment before it occurred to her.

"I once saw a praline mud cake…"

She shot back up, effectively pushing him off her.

"I wonder if they still make them."

She grabbed for her note pad again and scanned the bed covers for her pencil.

"Bones this can wait till morning... you know daylight… when shops and stuff are open for business… when I can think properly?"

She frowned.

"Booth I need to… I thought… this is our wedding Booth, I don't know about you but I only ever plan on doing this once, it has to be perfect and I… don't you want this to be perfect? Don't you care?"

Booth sighed and pulled her into his arms, she was being irrational and illogical and acting like a typical emotional bride to be and he loved it, he loved her and he loved that she was acting like a crazy woman.

"Of course I care Bones and it will be perfect but you can't make perfect plans when you're tired, let's get some sleep and we can plan all day tomorrow?"

She took a breath and looked up shyly.

"You forgot to say that you're only going to do this once too."

He smiled as he looked down into her eyes and chuckled. Dropping a kiss to her nose he nodded.

"Yes I am only ever going to do this once, you are the only woman I am ever going to marry, nobody else will do… EVER, you know that already."

He felt her nod against his chest; she did know that and she knew that no one would or could love her as much as Booth did, but to hear his admission was nice, it was comforting and she didn't realize how much she needed to hear it until he said it.

"I love you Booth."

He smiled down at her and pulled her impossibly close.

"I love you too Bones, I love you so much it hurts, but please… can we please do wedding stuff in daylight hours, it was a really, really long day and I'm tired and less than two hours ago you told me you were exhausted."

"Bu…"

"Sleep now, plans later… I promise."

He pried the note pad from her hands again and dropped it to floor beside him, he grabbed the magazines and they joined the notepad, he would have allowed the pencil to accompany them if he knew where it went, but instead he merely pulled her back down, kissed her cheek and told her once again to sleep.

* * *

The morning was quick to arrive although to Booth's disgust he woke alone the place beside him well and truly cold, scrubbing his hand over his face in that classic Booth fashion he yawned and sat up. He could hear the sounds of breakfast being readied in the kitchen, bowls being placed on the table, spoons tinkering, the coffee machine sputtering and while he could hear his kid's quiet chatter he could also hear Bones humming away like she usually did of a morning.

Swinging his legs over the bed side he stood up slowly and made his way to the bathroom, he was in dire need of a warm shower to soothe his muscles and tired body.

In the kitchen Brennan had placed her note book on the bench and was intermittently jotting down notes.

"So how many layers do you think we should have?"

Parker smiled as he flicked through the magazine on the table.

"I dunno, maybe three? But how many people are coming? Does everyone get cake? I read that Dad gets to smoosh cake into your face, is that true, doesn't that wreck your makeup?"

Brennan smiled.

"If your father smooshes anything but his lips into my face I'll…"

She trailed off seeing her son smiling up at her in amusement.

"Well let's just say we'll have words."

The thirteen year old nodded and grinned.

"Are you gonna go cake testing, like they do in the movies? Can I come?"

Placing a plate of eggs on the table, sunny side up she smiled.

"Yes I don't see why not, now that you don't have school on."

Parker smiled, buttering a slice of toast for his sister and using the tongs to put an egg on top.

"Cool, is Dad gonna come too?"

Brennan smiled.

"I'm not sure, he doesn't have as much free time with work, but I hope so."

"You hope what?"

All three heads turned to the sound of the head of the house.

"Daddy!"

"Morning Dad!"

"Booth."

She smiled as he greeted both his kids, Molly with a kiss to the cheek and Parker with good old fashion hair ruffling, before he strode over toward her at the counter.

"Morning Beautiful."

He kissed her lips softly and hummed.

"You know I don't like waking up alone."

She smiled against his mouth.

"Sorry, I just couldn't lay there any more, too many thoughts."

He nodded spying the note book and page of neat Temperance block letters.

"I can see that."

She smiled.

"So… what do you hope I do?"

She smiled.

"Come cake testing."

He furrowed his brow.

"Huh?"

"For the wedding cake Dad, you get to sample different flavors and stuff."

Booth looked to his son and then back to his fiancée.

"You mean they really do that, let you try cake for free?"

Brennan smirked at his sudden intrigue into the world of free cake eating.

"Yup, we just need to set up a time to go, so I'll call the bakeries and… we can make an appointment."

Booth grinned happily.

"Free cake… sounds good to me, wedding planning is fun Bones."

She giggled and shook her head.

"Famous last words Booth, now go eat breakfast with your kids, I'm going to shower."

Booth watched as she stepped around him.

"Hey… whoa, whoa, whoa, did you eat too?"

She wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not hung…"

Walking over to the table, Booth sat and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Eat then shower, cold eggs aren't very appealing."

She smiled, watching as Molly and Parker both smiled at her from across the table with wrinkled noses in agreement with their father.

"Booth I'm really not very hun…"

"Breakfast is the most important food of the whole day Mommy; it makes you strong for all the stuff you gotta do all day."

Booth winked at his daughter and looked to Bones still on his lap and losing her battle.

She sighed, sliding into the seat next to him and reaching across for a slice of toast and the butter.

"You're right Baby, Mommy will eat some."

Molly looked to her father and blinked both eyes, in place of a single eyed wink that she hadn't mastered yet and grinned proudly at her father's obvious delight.

* * *

"Dad am I getting a suit like yours?"

Booth looked to his son as they entered the tailors.

"I dunno Pal; let's see what your Mom decides ok."

Parker nodded and smiled, looking to his Mom who rolled her eyes.

"You know Booth you could help with the decision making; I've never done this type of thing before."

Booth smiled.

"You're doing fine Babe and I like your ideas, besides if I don't like something I promise I'll tell you."

She tilted her head to the side, slightly exasperated but also strangely satisfied.

"Hi can I help you?"

The older man at the counter smiled as he walked around and over to them.

"Yes, we'd like to get some ideas of wedding suits please, prices, designs and colors?"

The man nodded and directed them over to a round table with four chairs.

"Certainly, just over here."

As they wandered over Brennan turned to Booth and pointed her finger at him.

"Besides Parker, you'll need three more groomsmen and I'm not picking them."

He smiled and saluted her, making her slightly serious expression turn into an amused smile.

"Booth?"

He smiled at her whine.

"What?"

"This is serious, most people start planning these things six months in advance, we're two months behind."

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder he spoke.

"Most people… We… are not most people and I really think we're more organized than you give us credit for; _most _people who plan weddings change their minds a lot… We… are not like that, we know what we like and that's it, once we've decided something, it's done, please stop worrying about this."

She sighed and nodded, he had a point and there were cases of people organizing wonderful weddings in far less time than they had.

"Ok, but do you know who you're going to make your groomsmen?"

He released her from his embrace and pulled the chair out for her to sit in.

"Yup and they know who they are already."

She frowned.

"Wha… who?"

Booth sat beside her and smiled, leaning in he kissed her nose and winked, making both their kids laugh.

"Hodgins is my senior best man and your brother is my first groomsman."

Brennan smiled, she had been hoping he would consider making Russ part of the bridal party, but she wasn't going to ask him, it was his choice and she knew it would be important for him to have who he wanted beside him on their day.

"Really?"

Booth grinned and nodded.

"Really, now let's pick our suits."

He felt his cheeks color as she leaned to the side and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, a silent thank you for once again allowing her to have her family close by.

The old man sat and smiled, he'd seen a lot of love in his time as a tailor and witnessing it never got old but this couple were like a cherry on the cream, their love radiated and surrounded, it was palpable and he suddenly had the desire to call his wife of forty two years and tell her he loved her.

Brennan looked to the old man and smiled shyly.

"Sorry we…"

He shook his head and held up his hands.

"No, no, no don't apologize, no need really."

They sat for a moment before beginning with the details.

* * *

By the time they finished at the tailors and visited two flower shops and a jewelery store they were ready for home; all of them were ready for home. Parker and Molly were both yawning and Booth was dragging his feet tiredly, visions of the couch, their bed or even just the floor all floating through his mind and making him wish he was horizontal instead of still walking.

"Want me to drive?"

He smiled and winked her.

"I got it Bones, thanks."

She grinned as he unlocked the car remotely and told everyone to get in. Brennan helped Molly buckle up and then gave the four year old the bottle of water in the center console to soothe her thirst.

The trip home took a reasonably short amount of time as traffic wasn't heavy and once they got home and inside they gravitated toward the living room. Brennan let the puppies and pig in and organized some fresh fruit and water for her family, before she too settled in the lounge room on the couch with Booth.

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah thanks Mommy."

Booth smiled and looked to Bones who also heard the proper pronunciation of a word Molly seemed to have trouble with, he winked at her and then looked back to the coffee table, leaning forward and snapping up a piece of pineapple, before smiling again at his fiancée.

"You're the best Bones."

She blushed with all the thanks, but was pleased her family were indulging in the healthy snack she had prepared instead of munching away on cookies and junk.

She lay back in the corner of the couch; her head lolled against the back rest and closed her eyes. Images of dresses and bouquets, cakes and table center pieces filled her mind, she had wanted daisies and daffodils in her bridal bouquet but as daisies weren't naturally in season in October, it would mean hybrids would be used and they didn't have the same meaning to her, as for the daffodils she wanted something people weren't expecting from her.

They had set up a cake testing day for tomorrow at Nanna's cake shop, Brennan was confident she would find the perfect looking and perfect tasting cake there, Nanna had never disappointed her in the past, but having an open mind she'd also booked a time at Paradise Bakery and Georges Patisserie.

She was going to call Angela later and see if she wanted to go dress shopping, she would also invite Annie as they would both be part of the bridal party. She would also need to call Amy and ask if she would be matron of honor and if the girls would be junior bridesmaids with Annie. Cam had yet to return her phone call, but when she did, Brennan would ask if she too would be a bridesmaid.

Booth sighed and pulled Brennan from her reverie, she looked up as he excused himself, picking up his cell he told her he would back in a minute.

She frowned slightly wondering where he was going and what he was about to do, but he winked at her wonder and she relaxed a little, watching him wander off down the hall.

Booth closed the door to the bedroom and sat himself on the bed, looking to his phone he scrolled the listing and stopped on the desired number, taking a breath he hit 'send' and waited with the cell to his ear.

It rung once, twice, three times and a fourth, Booth was getting ready for the voice mail message when he heard a familiar voice; he responded.

"Hey… Jar… it's me, how you doin?"

* * *

**End of another… feel like reviewing? I'd be grateful.**

**P.S. I still have a hell of a lot stuff going on at home, so I do apologise once again for the delay in chapters, but I can't write at work as I'm in retail, I can't write during my lunch break as I don't get time to myself, I drive to and from work 6 days a week, so can't write while travelling, at home I have a husband who requires food and water, I have general household chores plus dinner to cook each night, a dog who requires walking and affection and mother who doesn't like me writing and hovers every chance she gets and complains she can hear me tapping me away on the keyboard through two closed doors and a wall :/ I am writing and posting as fast as possible for me right now, I'm sorry if it's not fast enough but I honestly can't stress more than I am about it already. Please don't give up.  
**


	275. Chapter 275

**Firstly Good luck and stay safe to all of you sheltering from the current storm and flood, may you all be safe and fare well. **

**Disclaimer – Woe is me.**

**A/N – I have nothing to say, trust me I'm as shocked as you.**

* * *

"Ok come on quickly."

June was flying by so fast, Brennan had taken Molly and Parker shopping during her lunch break last week and although Molly wasn't privy to the whole truth; namely due to the little girl's inability to keep a secret they had purchased a number of things for Booth, for Father's day.

Currently Brennan and her two kids were standing in the kitchen planning the surprise breakfast for Booth.

The table had been set and they had stacked his gifts at the place beside his chair at head of the table.

"Let's go."

They headed toward the bedroom to wake him up with great big family crash tackle, when Parker stopped them.

"Wait coffee?"

Brennan smiled.

"The machine is running, it will start soon."

She placed her free arm around his shoulders and ushered him forward; her other hand already occupied by the bouncing Molly.

* * *

Booth registered once again the fact he was alone in bed, Bones had given him a real run for his money last night and tiredness was an understatement. Having been planning on getting up he was still unsurprised when he was waking up again some one hour later.

With his eyes still closed he knew his fiancée would be in the kitchen or the living room, no doubt wedding planning again or at least adding to her plans. He listened out trying to hear what was happening outside the room, but it seemed all was very quiet; perhaps the kids were still asleep.

Rolling onto his side, he buried his face in his fiancées pillow, inhaling her scent and longing for her touch, nothing beat her warm snuggling body against his own first thing in the morning. Lost in thoughts of that warm body he didn't hear the door open or the little giggle from his daughter, he didn't hear his son making a hushing noise and he didn't feel his family's presence in the room with him.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DAD!"

He was loathe to admit he yelped as three bodies crashed onto the bed with him, but his momentary shock was quickly forgotten as he received one giant hug from his fiancée and their two kids, all three basically laying on top of him and squeezing him hard.

"Ohhh… thanks you guys I…"

Brennan could feel his pulse racing as her ear was held to his chest, she smiled as she saw his absolute delight, she knew no gifts were required; he had just been given the only thing he wanted.

"Daddy, Daddy you gotsta get up now."

"Oh why, let's stay here."

Molly shook her head and smiled down at him.

"But Daddy we did your breakfast outside, aren't you hungry?"

Booth smiled.

"Soon Princess, Daddy just wants to cuddle with you all for a while, ok?"

Molly nodded and smiled before lying her little head back down on her father's shoulder and cuddling into his chest.

Parker who was lying on the side of his Dad smiled the weight of his father's arm against his back was a welcome reminder that he wasn't too big yet for hugs and affection, especially on special occasions.

"Daddy did you know we got you some pre…"

Brennan quickly wrapped a gentle hand around her daughter's mouth and smiled as Parker yelled.

"NO!"

Molly stared ahead wide eyed, her Mommy pulling her close and hushing her, before dropping a hard kiss to her cheek. Booth stared at them all with a happy expressions, it was easy to guess what his daughter had been about to say, but it was obviously a surprise and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Huh? What's going on? What's with all the secrecy?"

Parker smiled and stared at his father dubiously, wondering if he really hadn't caught the gist of what had almost been said.

"Come on Dad, let's have breakfast, I'm really hungry and it'll get cold."

Booth groaned dramatically and stretched after releasing his family.

"Alright, alright, but I gotta pee first."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the visual image of that morning activity Booth."

He winked at her playfully, rolling off the bed as Parker stood up and straightened his shirt.

"No problem Bones."

The kids both smiled, Molly more than Parker due to her parent's peppy tone.

Brennan led Parker and Molly out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Ok quick lets go cook the French toast, it'll take a few minutes and by then your Dad will be out."

They all scrambled excitedly to the kitchen, wanting to be ready to surprise the father of the year; in their eyes.

"Mommy I'm too little to cook the stuff, I wanna help but?"

Brennan smiled and squatted down.

"Help? You sure can help, I need you to first of all could you go and make sure we put the napkins on the table please."

Parker turned from where he was laying the toast in the pan and smiled, he knew his Mom knew the napkins were in place, but she was trying to make Molly feel included now that all the little tasks had been done.

"K Mommy."

Molly ran off to the table, happy to be helping and doing jobs for Mommy.

Brennan stood up and grabbed the fruit salad from the fridge, placing it on the bench, at the same time she took the three bones and the apple from the fridge, intent on allowing Molly to hand out the treats to their pets.

Molly came running back in with pink cheeks as she exaggeratedly huffed and puffed. Brennan held her hand out.

"No running please, calmly or something will get broken or someone will get hurt."

Molly nodded.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, now are the napkins set?"

Molly nodded.

"Yup… they is on the table Mommy."

"Good now I have a very important job for you next and you have to be sensible about it ok?"

Again the four year old nodded.

"I want you to take these out the puppies and pig, you tell them to sit in the way Mommy and Daddy showed you, with your finger pointed and when they're sitting, you can give them their bones and give Jasper the apple ok?"

Molly nodded, taking the bowl from her Mom in one hand and the apple in her other.

"Does I say the words like Daddy's voice?"

Brennan nodded and smiled thinking back to when they were teaching Molly how to use a deeper authoritarian tone.

"Yes and make sure you wait for them to sit, don't give them anything until they sit down on their bottoms."

Molly nodded and grinned, she was very proud to be given a job her big brother normally got to do and she hoped she did it right.

"Ok Mommy."

Brennan watched her daughter from the kitchen doorway, she wanted to make sure the puppies didn't get too cheeky and she wanted to be ready if Parker needed help, though he seemed to be coping just fine.

* * *

Booth washed his face and brushed his teeth quickly, after rinsing he ran his wet fingers through his hair to make the strands currently going every which way, lay flat or at least have some semblance of decorum on his head.

He smiled as he thought of his first father's day last year with Bones and Molly by his side, it had been fun and a complete surprise to him they had all been so busy leading up to the calendar day that he had actually forgotten.

Bones had followed Parker's lead most of the day as she hadn't celebrated a father's day in many years. They had gone out to see Pop's in the home and taken him to lunch, he wondered and hoped they would see him again today.

Walking out of the bathroom and over to the window he peeked outside and saw it was a perfect summer day the sun was high, there wasn't a cloud in sight and the birds were once again trying to pull the daffodil seedlings from the new garden bed. Frowning the still sleepy FBI agent tapped on the window and flailed his arms to scare the birds as they looked up, satisfied as they flew away, he then wondered what Mrs Penfold; who was watering her garden across the street and looked up at the tapping thought of him, he waved politely and closed the curtains feeling his cheeks blush, he'd have to explain to the old woman later that he wouldn't be making a habit of having a small upright seizure at the window in the morning and that today was just a one off.

Though he guessed she'd bring up last week when he did similar to the cat in the garden.

Pulling on a tee he scrubbed his face once again, slipped his scuffs on and walked out to join his family and find the origin of the breakfast aroma filling his nostrils.

* * *

Molly slid outside through the already open doorway, it always stayed opened enough to let the fattest puppy through and that meant Molly could through too; sideways of course.

The four year old called the animals over one by one from where they were wrestling each other; barring Jasper who was making more little holes in the dirt with his snout.

"Jaspa you're gonna get in trouble again from Daddy."

She waggled her finger at him while still trying to hold the apple without dropping it.

Jasper trotted over with the puppies; they all knew she had treats and circled her like hungry vultures.

"Now! Sit!"

She spoke clearly and firmly and watched as they all just looked up at her, she frowned, took a breath and tried again.

"I sayed sit!"

She grumbled as they remained circling her and remembered what her Mommy had said; looking at her full hands she took a moment to contemplate things, she placed the apple gently on top of the stinky bones and held her finger up.

"Sit!"

All four bottoms his the ground obediently and she smiled, quietly proud of herself.

"Good, now stay."

Molly watched them all as carefully as they watched her; she took the apple and moved to Jasper, handing it down.

"This is for you, go eat it."

Jasper nosed the apple that already had little cuts on it to release the sweet scent from inside, he opened his mouth and took it, trotting away quickly to find a quiet place to eat it.

Molly looked to the puppies and smiled.

"Good puppies, now…"

She picked up the first bone and eyed them all for movement, looking to Delilah she handed the bone and said 'gentle' in a firm tone, no hesitation at all as the puppy took the treat.

* * *

Brennan watched from inside the house and smiled as Molly efficiently and effectively treated all the animals without hesitation. There was no aggression or alpha behavior from any dog and that pleased the anthropologist no end, especially considering her daughter's confidence would now soar again at her new found ability.

Booth smiled as he walked down the hall and saw his fiancée standing in the arch way and looking outside, he knew something must have her attention and he guessed from the lack of noise in the house that Molly was outside and Bones had a watchful eye on her.

He walked directly toward her and looked outside when he reached the living room, noting Molly had obviously been treating the animals this Sunday morning. She looked over as she must have noticed him in her peripheral vision and he beamed at her smile.

Bones smiled seeing her man stride across the hardwood floor toward her, his arms already open in invitation for their morning hug that had gone amiss so far this morning, she wasn't going to resist and turned her body to face his.

"You're out."

He nodded as she crashed into his chest, something he was not only used to but looked to forward to. He'd realized back when they first started going out; seriously that while her hugs previously had been slow and gentle, once they made their relationship serious she tended to lean into him further, almost as if she let herself go, not just physically but also metaphorically and she would literally crash into him, her weight behind her and forcing him to catch her; he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey Beautiful."

He felt her arms tighten around him just slightly and he knew that his words still had an effect on her; in fact he reveled in it, he loved making her feel good and letting her know what he thought of her, especially when he could dote on her.

"Mom is Dad out yet these are almo…"

"I'm right here Pal."

Parker flicked his head around at his father's voice.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Booth shrugged.

"About two seconds why?"

Parker shrugged and turned the pan off with a shrug.

"Coz I didn't hear you coming."

Parker smiled at his parents a moment and then turned back to his task again, leaving his parents to their cuddle time.

* * *

Annie was about to celebrate her first ever Father's Day; a proper one anyway, one where she wasn't the gift. She and her Mom had created a breakfast master piece out on the porch while her Dad suffered through a relaxing morning in the warmth of the pool.

Hodgins smiled he'd been brought coffee and juice to drink while floating about and the paper was handed to him after he'd finished his laps. Michael was sitting up watching from the safety of his play pen, under the protection of a beach umbrella and his father's gaze.

He could smell eggs and bacon and toast and what was possibly waffles with cinnamon sugar. The bug man's stomach grumbled loudly and he hoisted himself up from the pool onto the warm paved edge.

"Oh, you wanna paddle Michael?"

Michael babbled and reached for his father who was now closer than ever.

"Da.. da… da."

Hodgins grinned.

"Hey… that's right Dada… Dada."

Hodgins dried off with a towel sitting on the sun lunge and lifted his son from the pen.

"Say it again… Dada, come on say it again."

Michael furrowed his brow at his father and pinched his stubbly chin with a laugh.

"Hey Jack, you ready?"

Hodgins turned and smiled at his wife.

"Hey guess what, Michael said Dada."

Angela smiled and looked to her son with a proud grin.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Hodgins nodded excitedly.

"Yeah look listen… Dada…"

They waited.

"Dada?"

More waiting… Michael sat silently in his father's arms, watching the blue eyes staring down at him.

"Come on Michael, say it… say Dada."

Angela nodded at her husband as if she thought he was insane.

"Ok Hodgie… breakfast is ready."

He watched her turn and walk away with a smile; he looked back to his son and sighed.

"Not funny."

Placing Michael back in the pen while he pulled a shirt on Hodgins groaned.

"Da…da…da…da."

"Oh… very funny, you trying to make me look like an idiot?"

Michael gurgled and continued.

"Dada… da…da."

"Yeah well guess what, I don't need help in that department."

He leaned down and grabbed his son again with a smile.

"I suppose if we walk in there you're going to be all silent again aren't you."

Michael slapped at his father's chest squealed.

"Yeah, I figured."

He carried his son up to the patio and awed over the spread. Balloons had been hung and a 'Happy Father's Day' banner marked the entry to the house, a pile of gifts sat on the far end of the bench seat and a metallic blue table cloth blew gently in the breeze from where it lined the wooden table.

"Do you like it Dad? Does it look ok?"

Hodgins smiled; handing Michael to Angela he walked over to Annie who was dutifully straightening up a plate.

"Ok? This looks amazing, wow… it looks so good I don't want to eat anything and ruin it, you did a great job Kiddo."

He watched her smile grow and felt happy he'd been able to make her happy.

"Thanks Dad."

He looked to Angela and smiled.

"Do you wanna eat first Honey or open your presents?"

Hodgins looked to brightly wrapped gifts again and sighed.

"Stupid question Angie, but I guess we should eat first, I don't want all this delicious food to be wasted."

Angela nodded in agreement, placing Michael in his stroller and strapping him in.

"Good idea."

* * *

Booth was thrilled to open his gifts with his family watching, clothes, shoes, a new Flyers jersey, specialty covers for his car seats and a number of other items. After thanking his kids and his fiancée over and over again he was told to shower and dress comfortably for a day out.

Brennan and the kids stacked the dishwasher and wiped down the table, before Parker was told to have a shower also.

Molly picked out her clothes the night before and was still intent on wearing the mismatched ballet flats; one red and one black, plus a red beret on her head. She was coupling it all with a denim dress and leaving her hair down, which was unusual as she generally liked it pulled back.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear matching shoes? We're not coming back to swap once we leave."

Molly nodded.

"I'm sure Mommy, I want these ones."

Brennan nodded, she was all up for her daughter showing her individuality and really had no problem, she just wanted her indecisive daughter to be sure.

"Ok if that's what you want."

Molly walked over with her brush and a hair tie.

"Ok, turn around."

Molly turned as her mother tied her hair up in a ponytail atop her head and covered it with a plastic shower cap to protect it from the water.

"Alright, Parker will be out in a minute and then you can go in."

Molly nodded.

"In the meantime can you please clean up your room, put those books away and pick up your toys and don't forget to make your bed."

Molly watched her Mom walk out and began; she knew she'd be back soon.

* * *

Hodgins reveled in his first ever Father's day, breakfast had been awesome and present opening was always fun, Michael had, had a ball with all the paper and Annie had gotten excited when her Dad deemed a new 'Weird and Wonderful Experiments' book; father and daughter projects.

They dressed and readied themselves for a picnic at Memorial Park, hats, sunscreen, rug, basket full of food, cooler full of drink and sunglasses, plus an umbrella to keep them sun safe in the height of the heat.

Annie suggested they take her Dads new book to look through and a deck of Uno cards to play with.

Angela packed a pillow for Michael to lie on and a bottle ready of formula for when he got too tired; having a belly full of formula seemed to settle the little boy easier than trying to nurse him, rock him or pat him to sleep.

They loaded the car, said 'see you later' to Toby and were off; a day of sun and fun on the way.

* * *

Pops smiled as he opened his door and saw his family.

"Happy Father's day Pops."

Booth pulled his grandfather into a tight hug and patted his back.

"Hey… Shrimp… kids… Temperance."

He was released from his grandson's embrace and took turns hugging the rest of his family.

"Poppy is it your day too?"

Pops smiled and tickled his great granddaughter's chin.

"Oh… I suppose it is Angel."

Temperance smiled as Parker handed Pops a tin of peanut brittle and another of oatmeal cookies.

"These are for you Pops, Mom made them."

Pop's took the tin already knowing what was inside and smiled.

"Thanks Squirt."

Parker smiled and watched as his Mom was hugged again.

"You're too good to me Temperance."

She smiled as he whispered in her ear, before shaking her head.

"Not true."

Booth smiled as his grandfather kissed his fiancée's cheek they were speaking quietly and he knew it was another conversation just for the two of them. From the outside Booth knew some may think that he should have been jealous of the way his grandfather and his girl got along they had really taken to each other the instant they met, she had gotten very protective of him within a moment, taking his medication regime seriously and offering her advice and help in the matter, she had his best interests at heart and it warmed Booth to know she had his grandfather's back. Pop's on the other hand had been loving and affectionate to her in just as short amount of time, offering her advice and pep talks as well as confiding in her which made her feel not only needed but wanted. In reality jealousy didn't even come into the equation, Booth was so happy; elated even that they got on, Pops had never liked any woman Booth had brought home and although it was his life, Pop's approval was important to him, so to have Bones and him so happy in each other's company gave him absolute delight.

It was also nice for Bones to have someone else older she could turn to, he was glad she was comfortable and at ease with Pops; the man was a great listener.

They bid the nursing staff good bye and set out; lunch was calling and the day was wasting.

* * *

***Yawns* I have this burning desire to go bushwalking, it's after 9pm and pitch black outside, please review and keep me occupied **** plea…..se.**


	276. Chapter 276

**Disclaimer – Guess?**

**A/N – Sorry for the delay, my neighbour and I were rescuing a joey and we had to take it to the wildlife carer, it was so cute but so scared and really not very happy, roos have really sharp teeth, it literally bit through the towel.  
**

* * *

The Hodgins family had arrived at the Memorial Gardens half an hour ago they found a spot in the sun that would be shaded come one PM and were away from the families that were using the pond as a distraction for younger kids.

Michael was crawling about on the blanket, every now and then he'd fall onto his belly and look up for reassurance that all was well, his big sister never failed to clap and smile at him.

"Up Mickey, up."

He'd slowly right himself again, hands flat and knee wobbling about as he tried to maintain a steady pace.

Angela and Hodgins sat side by side on the far side of the picnic rug, Angela leaning against her husband slightly for literal support, while they watched their kids.

"So have you spoken to Booth about you know what?"

Hodgins looked to his wife and her whispered tone.

"Ah yeah, he… he's hoping to hear back from the guys today actually, we should know by the end of the day."

Angela nodded and looked to Annie, she hoped she liked what they were organizing they were really aiming to get their daughter a little closure from the past, but there was always the possibility it may not be taken as such.

"Good, are you going to tell her straight away?"

Hodgins smiled as Annie dropped down onto her back and lifted Michael up into the air above herself.

"I thought I would… unless you don't think it's such a good idea?"

Angela shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I think maybe the sooner the better? Give her time to decide?"

Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll do it at home that way if she takes off…"

He trailed off hoping their plan wouldn't come to tears.

* * *

Booth smiled as he sat talking to Pops about life in the nursing home; Pops had been struggling a little since Margaret had died three weeks ago, his 'crochet' partner was someone he'd realized he truly had become very close to.

"Well, you know Pops, Bones keeps saying the spare room is yours if you want it and I…"

"No… no Shrimp you have your life now an…"

"Pops you're family, we look after each other and we'd love to have you around besi…"

Hank held his hand up and shook his head.

"The home is fine for me Seeley, I have friends there and I can come and go."

"You could come and go as you please at home too and the kids would love to have around more."

Hank sighed, he didn't want to be a burden; though living with his family sounded like something he would truly enjoy in his final years and having the kids and Temperance there was certainly an added bonus, he loved them all so much, but still he didn't want to be one of those elderly members that caused more problems than helped.

"Leave it with me Shrimp, I'll think about it."

Hank needed time to think; time to think without his grandson's subtle pleading. He did get lonely at the home, but he wondered if the guilt of taking up a whole room at the Booth family home was the solution. He wasn't senile and he was far from useless, but after the events that transpired at Seeley's apartment a few years back, he had lost his confidence to do mundane things like cooking, driving and using any technology more in depth than a TV.

Getting older was hard, he always thought growing up was supposed to be fun, empowering and although not without its problems; a relief, but when he hit seventy he realized there was a point where things reverted back, you became unwittingly reliant on others again; just as a child is and this was where he and many of his friends felt frustrated or silenced by those still in their earlier years. How was a man who survived war, ran his own business for many years, married and had children, retired and rarely got sick supposed to turn his back on his well-earned independence and surrender to being once again at the mercy of age.

Pops sighed and looked out to his great Grand-kids and their mother, she was pointing at something on the ground and both kids were leaning over to look at it. She was obviously speaking to them, she had their undivided attention, her hands making gestures and motions to further explain what she was talking about. Parker was first to ask a question, pointing up to the sky then back down at whatever they were looking at.

"They listen to her."

Booth nodded.

"Oh yeah, she really knows how to connect to them, they're always asking questions and she's generally got the answer, if not they all research together."

"Even Molly?"

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, in fact I'm sure Molly tries to purposely think of things to ask that Bones doesn't know the answer to, just so they can look it up."

Hank smiled, he'd never thought about it too much before, but for someone who had struggled like she had, her maternal instincts were honed and constant, she loved those kids; that was clear.

"She's a good Mom."

Booth smiled.

"The best."

Hank nodded, he loved how dreamy his grandson sounded, it was easy to see how happy he was and Hank hoped it lasted a lifetime; God knew they both deserved it.

* * *

Hodgins smiled as he got off the phone and looked to Angela across from him the weather had gone from warm and sunny outside to warm and cloudy about an hour ago and so the Hodgins decided to head home, save been caught in the rain. It was just on three PM when Booth had called from his cell, he told them he'd just received the go ahead and he'd finalize the details tomorrow before he went upstairs to his office.

Hodgins had thanked the FBI agent slash friend and after bidding him a happy father's day hung up.

"So… it's happening?"

Hodgins walked toward his wife and nodded as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Yeah… Booth said it's a go ahead, as of tomorrow."

Angela looked impressed.

"Wow, so quick."

Hodgins smiled, all said and done he was now nervous and breathing a little deeper than usual.

"Should we tell her?"

He nodded and looked toward the stairs where Annie had retreated some fifteen minutes ago.

"Yeah… I guess we should… ANNIE!"

There was no answer, but their daughter's footsteps were heard as she walked down the stairs, her typical jump at the bottom giving both her parents a smile.

"Yes?"

She appeared in the doorway, brow raised in question, fingers entwined in nervousness.

"We want to talk to you Honey, well ask you something, come over here."

Annie noted both her parents seemed a little tense and she approached them warily, feeling the headiness of the situation.

"Is something wrong? You both look worried."

She sat where her mother was patting between them on the couch and looked back and forth between the two.

"No, no, no, nothing is wrong per say, we just, we have some information and a plan, but we want you to be a part of it, well actually whatever you decide is final, it's up to you entirely, we just don't want to open up old wounds for you, so we're a little… concerned."

Angela nodded as she chose her words carefully.

"Umm, ok."

Annie waited and looked to her father when he cleared his throat.

"Alright Kiddo, here it is, a few weeks back I had Booth look into your Grandmother's case, well more the possibility of releasing her body, since there is no case now and Booth just got word that if you want to and only if you want to, we can organize a funeral for your Grandmother and bury her if you want."

Annie sat wide eyed and blank faced as she processed the news. Her mother reached out and took her hand gently to reassure her.

"It's ok Honey; you don't have to deci…"

The thirteen year old sat back so she could see both her parents.

"A funeral? Like a proper one with a grave and everything?"

Hodgins nodded, still not sure how his daughter felt about the idea.

"Yeah… if that's what you want, we thought you might be able to say goodbye and you could visit the site and lay flowers, talk to her maybe, but if you don't wan…"

"No I… I do, I do, I just… I do, thank you."

She looked to each of them with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."

Her parents leaned in and hugged her tightly; she buried her face in their shoulders and held on tight. To think her Nanna would have a final place to rest gave Annie all kinds of hope, after everything that she'd been through she wasn't sure if she believed in a God at least not in the traditional sense of the word, but her Nanna did and she had worn cross around her neck for the all the times Annie remembered seeing her, she didn't know what religion her grandmother was, but she felt a proper funeral was something important and something her Nanna would have wanted.

"So is that a yes?"

Annie pulled back slightly and nodded.

"Yes please."

Great, well tomorrow we can go and see flower arrangements and you pick what you think your Nanna would have liked and we can look and pick out a head stone if you like?"

She smiled, she wasn't expecting the day to be easy, chances were she would feel sad a lot tomorrow, but once her Gran was safe and resting she knew things would get better fast.

"Ok."

They sat a while just in comfortable silence, until Annie spoke again.

"Do you think we can look up verses to put on the grave stone?"

Angela looked to Hodgins and smiled; at least their daughter wasn't shutting down or shutting them out.

"Sure Sweetie, why don't you grab my lap top from the studio and we can see what we can find."

Annie got up quickly and skipped off, eager to find the perfect quote for her beloved Nanna.

* * *

They dropped Pop's off a little after four, Booth making him promise to think about the offer of moving into the spare room. Molly clung to the old man in an effort to hug a little longer, telling him and anyone else with the ability to hear that she loved him to the moon.

"Oh Angel, I love you to the moon and back."

Molly smiled; pleased her Poppy loved her just as much as she loved him.

Brennan and Booth both smiled at the way Molly wasn't afraid to say how she felt, saying it to immediate family was one thing, but it seemed their little girl didn't have any qualms about emotion as they feared she would.

"Ok, come on Princess, we have to go or Poppy's going to get wet when he walks inside."

Booth lifted their daughter into his arms so he could place her in the car again, while Parker and Bones said their own good byes.

"See ya Squirt, be good."

Parker smiled.

"I will Pops."

He embraced his great Grandfather just as he done since he was a little boy and smiled at the way his Pop's hands rubbed his back affectionately.

"You're getting tall Squirt, next time I see ya we might be looking eye to eye."

Parker grinned and stepped back with a nod.

"Bye Pops."

Hank watched the thirteen year old walk over to the SUV and climb into the back with his sister, obviously already cracking jokes with her as her giggles rang out. He smiled and looked to Temperance who was smiling sweetly a few steps away, holding his arms up he tilted his head and motioned her forward without a single word until she was within reach.

"Come ere Angel."

He pulled her tight to his chest.

"You're doing a wonderful job with this family of yours Temperance and Shrimp… well I don't think he's ever been as happy as he is now."

She beamed, she couldn't have helped it if she tried, hearing that others thought she was doing a good job, made her feel more secure; she still questioned herself a lot and feared she would make an unforgivable mistake; turning her family from her and leaving her alone again, she knew she would rather die.

"Thanks Pops."

He kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Angel."

She hugged him close again and whispered in her ear.

"It would make me very happy if you came and stayed with us."

She felt him pat her back and smile.

"We'll talk about it another time… I need some time to think."

Brennan nodded and took a deep breath, she knew eventually he would end up with them; there was no way she or Booth would allow him to degenerate in a home, he needed to be with family, where he belonged. Perhaps if he needed twenty four hour assistance things would be different, but for now he was a Booth and needed to be with his kin.

"Ok… but I won't forget."

Hank chuckled at the stern look on her face, watching as it slowly turned into that beautiful Temperance smile he loved to see.

"I would be shocked if you did."

Booth was next to say good bye or as he liked to say 'see you later'; goodbye always sounded so final and Booth didn't like thinking like that.

"You look after them Shrimp."

Booth nodded and hugged his Grandfather.

"I will Pops, I promise."

Hank nodded.

"And you just remember what I said… about the wedding."

Booth smiled and nodded thinking back to the conversation he'd had with his grandfather earlier at the park.

**Flash back**

"_So how are wedding plans coming along?"_

_Booth smiled._

"_Yeah good, we went cake testing and have decided on a style and flavor, you know Bones has the color theme all sorted?"_

_Hank nodded._

"_She said oranges and yellows; fall colors right?"_

_Booth nodded._

"_Yeah, her Mom and Dad got married in the Fall right near Halloween because it was her and her Mom's favorite time of year."_

_Hank grinned suddenly joining the dots._

"_So hence the October wedding?"_

_Booth nodded._

"_Yup and I mean the month or date isn't important to me, just so long as we're both there, but we're going to try organize a church service at St Stephens the week of the wedding and then have a celebrant marry us at the Jeffersonian."_

_Hank looked somewhat surprised._

"_A chur… I didn't think Temperance would want that."_

_Booth shrugged and smiled._

"_It was her idea actually, she knew that to be married outside the church wasn't recognized by Catholic law and so suggested we get officially married in the church before the weekend."_

_Hank looked over to where Brennan was talking to the kids and smiled_.

"_She's quite a woman Shrimp."_

_Booth chuckled and nodded, he couldn't have agreed more._

"_Yeah I know Pops… I'm thank God every day for letting me stand beside her and I pray I'll never do anything to turn her away."_

_They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hank patted his grandson's knee._

"_So I want to help out a little with the wedding, let me pay for the suits?"_

_Booth smiled._

"_Pops."_

_Hank held his hands up and shook his head._

"_No Seeley, I want to do this, let me do this for you and Temperance."_

_Booth winced, Pops didn't have a lot of money, Booth knew this and hated the thought of sending his Pops broke, but he could also see how much it meant to his grandfather to help in this way._

"_Let me talk to Bones Pops… I'll get back to you."_

_Hank knew this was as good as the answer was going to get for now and so settled, nodding his head and following Booth's line of sight back to Temperance and the kids._

**End Flash back.**

"I remember, I'll talk to Bones tonight and call you in the morning."

The two men hugged one another giving the traditional manly pat on the back while they embraced.

"Alright now, off you go."

Booth chuckled as they separated from each other, his grandfather giving him an affectionate push as if to say 'enough of the touchy feeley stuff now'.

"Ok see ya Pops… I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He walked to the rear of the truck where Bones was waiting and waved, both of them watching him until he disappeared safely inside the home.

Booth looked down to Bones who was already looking up at him.

"Home?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

Angela and Hodgins had been scrolling through pages and pages of quotes, sayings and one liners with Annie. The thirteen year old wanted the perfect inscription, but it was hard to find one suitable for a woman you barely remember, or in Ange and Jack's case had never met.

"Oh what about this one Kiddo?"

Hodgins pointed to the screen, two paragraphs down and looked to his daughter for her reaction; he waited watching her eyes read the lines in front of her.

Angela knew what Hodgins had found was the one, slowly a smile dawned on Annie's face and her agreement was obvious; after two hours they had finally found the inscription perfect for Nanna.

Annie saved the page and printed it out, so they could take it with them to the funeral home.

"Can we look at some flowers?"

Angela and Hodgins exchanged a look between them and smiled.

"Sure Sweetie, did she have a favorite?"

* * *

The moment they had walked through the front door, Bones had entered wedding planning mode again, she'd sit on the living room floor, pouring through magazines, which she now had a stack of, scribbling in her note book and scrolling through internet sites, looking for ideas and lists.

Parker and Molly happily helped, though Molly it seemed simply had a fascination with glossy magazine pages, while Parker flipped through, pointing things out and cross checking his Mom's list.

Booth sat on the couch behind his fiancée, his hands gently caressing her shoulders while she sporadically held pictures up to him to look at.

"Yeah that's nice Babe."

She'd smile and jot the page number and magazine name down, before turning the page a few times and repeating the process.

"Are we going to get our rings engraved? You know with the wedding date or our names?"

He couldn't help but reach out a stroke her cheek; she looked adorable, all wide eyed and questioning excitedly.

"Umm… I dunno, I… I never really thought about it… I guess we could, if you want, maybe our wedding date and I'll get your name in my ring and you get mine?"

She nodded joyfully; for someone who had maintained for years that she would never get married, she had certainly changed her tune since becoming engaged, or more to the point in the last month or so.

"Oh and before I forget…"

He looked into her suddenly serious eyes.

"You are not to squash cake into my face after we cut it."

He chuckled.

"You know Bones that particular thought never actually occurred to me, I'm too busy thinking about getting that garter off your leg."

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled the garnering of the garter was a certain aspect of weddings she wasn't so fond of, but she knew Booth was looking forward to asserting his dominance in that segment of their nuptials and she was loathe to take it away from him.

"Ugh."

Parker smiled and looked up at his parents from his position now on his tummy.

"Is that where Dad takes that elastic thing off your leg Mom?"

Brennan looked to her son and nodded, but it was Booth who answered.

"Sure is Pal, I get to snatch it right off her in front of everyone."

Parker laughed at his Dad's obvious excitement for the task.

"Why do they do it, I mean is there a reason?"

Booth shrugged, he didn't particularly know or care why, just so long as he got to remove his Bone's garter from her leg.

"I dunno Pal."

Parker looked to his Mom and raised his brows in question.

"Well it depends there are a few traditions but ultimately the garter removal is a symbol of the bride relinquishing her virginity to the…  
"Whoa, whoa… Bones?"

She rolled her eyes at his obvious embarrassment.

"Booth what?"

He looked to his son's incredulous expression and huffed.

"Oh… never mind."

Parker smiled at his father's exasperated tone and chuckled, before looking back to his Mom to continue.

"… the groom, garter's used to be blue as a simple of love, faith and fidelity but as with most traditions this one has also taken on a life of its own. Back before the garter toss it was thought good luck for guests to tear strips of material off the bride's dress, for obvious reasons this was changed the bride would then throw her own garter to the eligible men, but drunken men often didn't wait and would attack the bride for the possibility of good luck, again this was changed to the groom removing the garter and tossing it into the bachelor crowd."

Parker nodded taking in all his Mom had said.

Booth seemed a little taken back.

"They would rip her dress to pieces? While it was on her?"

Brennan nodded, offering a small smile for the pity he obviously felt for past traditions.

"Yes, it would now be considered antiquated and well… unforgivable really but yes that was the norm."

Booth couldn't imagine any woman particularly looking forward to having her dress ripped at the seams in front of everyone, he was sure he would have had something to say about it back then too; but then again maybe he wouldn't have, after all he'd know no different.

"Well I'm glad we've moved passed that."

Two other heads nodded in agreement.

"Yes as am I."

She turned back to the magazine she was holding.

"Awwww Booth!"

He smiled.

"That's nice Babe."

* * *

**Another one done, please do review.**


	277. Chapter 277

**Disclaimer – Why do I always spell disclaimer wrong? I mean it's not a hard word, it practically spells itself… well not practically, it LITERALLY spells itself, but it seems my fingers never want to put the 'c' and the 'l' together or the 'a' and the 'i' and I always end up with discalimer or discamiler grrr stupid fingers. Anyway, I don't own them, them being HH's characters, I do own my own though and the story line but I make no money, so alas I must work a menial job for a menial pay *sighs* moving on…**

**A/N – Round and round and round we go where we land nobody knows… how about…. Oh and I'm not showing the fourth of July because we've already done that.**

* * *

July seventh.

The past two weeks since Father's day had flown by, flowers had been chosen as had table centerpieces for the wedding reception, invites had been chosen, completed and sent out on Monday just gone the small printing establishment able to keep it's door open a little longer thanks to the Booth/Brennan wedding planning.

They'd all attended the annual FBI picnic again, Annie having a lot more fun this time around, although she Parker and Molly stuck to each other like glue again they did make some friends with other FBI kids.

Today though was different, today was the day Brennan was hoping to find the right style of dress for her bridesmaids, both junior and senior, flower girl and matron of honor. Amy was bringing the girls down, Angela and Annie were also coming and Cam would meet them at the shop after a meet with Michelle's old Nanny.

Meanwhile Booth would be having his Groomsmen measurements taken and getting their shoes, he had been given instructions to prevent later upset; all the boys were to be dressed the same, right down to their shoes. Booth himself was the only one who was allowed to be different, but his girl had given him color specifics to choose from, save him going off on a tangent and ruining the theme.

He had been glad for the list she wrote, he didn't want to make a mistake, he wanted his fiancée to be happy and if getting what she envisioned for their wedding made that happen then he'd follow any and all orders.

Angela and Annie had walked to the Booth family home to meet Molly and Brennan they had decided they would all go together to 'Wedding Daze' on eighth.

Brennan pulled up in the parking lot behind the shop, she was for some reason nervous and it had her feeling a little jumpy.

"You alright Sweetie?"

Brennan looked to her best friend as she pulled the keys out of the ignition and nodded.

"Fine."

Angela smiled and nodded, not believing her for a second.

"You look a little pale Honey."

Brennan touched her face idly and shrugged.

"I'm just a little warm; I'll be ok once we get walking."

Angela again nodded and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Do you need this folder Sweetie?"

Looking to the folder now in her friend's hands she nodded.

"Yes… Please."

She took it and grabbed her bag from the floor behind her seat.

"Ok let's go, Amy and the girls were going to meet us inside."

Angela climbed out, listening to sounds of Annie doing the same, while Molly waited patiently for her Mom to free her.

* * *

Booth smiled as he walked up to his brother who just entered the tailors.

"Jar… how are ya man?"

Jarred hugged his brother and smiled.

"Yeah… better… heaps better."

Jarred had finished the rehabilitation program a few months ago and he and Padme were trying to make it work, so far things were working well, but this was the first time since entering the rehab facility that he'd seen his brother.

"Good… I ah… when we spoke I…"

Jarred shook his head.

"It's cool Seels, I was… a jack ass, you didn't even have to ask me to be part of this and…"

Booth tilted his head and shrugged.

"You're my brother Jarred."

Jarred smiled and nodded.

"Yeah but…"

Booth held his hands up and shook his head.

"Let's forget it huh? Start again?"

Jarred nodded and they hugged again.

"I just wanna say though, thanks for understanding about the best man thing… I just don't think I could handle the responsibility just yet and you deserve to have someone reliable on the task."

Booth nodded, he had been disappointed to a degree that Jarred turned the job down but he was mostly relieved, having Hodgins in charge of the best man duties filled the FBI agent with a lot more confidence than leaving it to an ex alcoholic who still wasn't one hundred percent.

"I appreciate that and thanks for being honest with me."

Jarred nodded and looked over at Parker who was laughing with Russ and Hodgins as if he knew them so well, he smiled and shook his head.

"Jeez he's grown up huh?"

Booth smiled at his son and nodded.

"Yeah… right before my eyes, you know he has girlfriend now?"

Jarred chuckled.

"Yeah? Sweet and how's the little one?"

Booth felt a little perturbed that his brother obviously couldn't remember the name of his daughter, but he let it go.

"Molly? Yeah she's great, still a little shy but she's doing really well."

Jarred smiled and nodded, he was somewhat ashamed that he hadn't met the little girl yet, but he also figured that was probably for the best, he hadn't been the nicest of people in the recent past, he would have hated to scare his brother's only daughter; biological or not.

The two walked over and smiled at the others.

"Hodgins, you remember my brother Jarred?"

Hodgins smiled and gave a brief wave.

"… And this is Russ, he's Bones brother."

Russ held his hand out and shook Jarreds.

"Hey Man."

Russ figured that something must be going on behind the scenes for Booth not to have his own brother best man, but thought it best to wait till after.

"And you and Parks know each other."

Parker looked up to his uncle and smiled tightly, he was glad his uncle seemed ok now, but he knew that things were not always as they seemed and Parker Booth didn't want anyone or anything to get in the way of this wedding, nor did he want anything upsetting his Mom or his little sister. He knew that alcohol was a big contributor to Annie's problems and he knew the Grandfather he had never met was also a mean and an abusive alcoholic.

"Are you better now?"

Booth squeezed his Son's shoulder, silently telling him to be quiet.

"What?"

Parker looked up at his Dad.

"Enough."

Parker looked up as his Uncle spoke.

"No… it's ok Seeley, he has a right to ask questions, I'm sure he saw and heard things…"

Jarred looked down to Parker and smiled.

"I'm getting there Sport… it's a long process, but I haven't had a single drop of alcohol since I entered into the rehab vessel and I don't intend to, I'm back living with Padme and Jackson and I'm really trying hard to make things right."

Parker thought about this a moment and nodded.

"I… I'm glad it's going good for you."

Booth smiled and squeezed his son's shoulder again this time silently telling him he was proud of his actions.

The tailor walked over with a note book and measuring tape and smile.

"Ok… who is first?"

* * *

Hayley and Emma were having a ball trying on multiple dresses; they'd walk into the fitting room and come out a few minutes later in a new gown. Brennan, Cam, Amy and Annie all gave opinions and Angela took a picture of the maybes and jotted down the pros and cons plus the dress style number.

It was the twenty second dress though that got a thumbs up from everyone.

"Oh its perfect Tempe… do you like it?"

Brennan smiled as she looked at Emma and Hayley walking toward her and stepping up onto the blocks. The dresses swayed in the right way they shimmered in the light and suited Emma's really pale skin and Hayley's more tanned tone.

"I… I do, I love them are they comfortable?"

Both girls nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's kinda really light Auntie Tempe and it's not sticky like that other one."

Brennan nodded and looked to the others, silently telling them to grab their closest sizes and try them on. She looked to the woman watching and smiled.

"So… once they have them on you take proper measurements right?"

Doris nodded and stepped forward.

"Yes Dear, we can look at the mock dresses and get correct bust and waist measurements plus I'll take a length measurement to the floor plus add an inch and a half for the girls and two and half for the women."

Brennan nodded, she had already decided on a floor length dress for all the girls except Molly who would wear a shin length white dress.

"Good… that's good."

She looked back toward the fitting rooms with bated breath, eager to see the possible likely choice of dress.

"Mommy what about me?"

Brennan placed her arm around her daughter as she stepped between her knees.

"Oh well you… you get a special white dress like Mommy's Sweetheart and we can try your dress on after these ones."

Brennan had already chosen the dress for Molly online, Doris had the style here also and a mock up for Molly was placed on hold out the back.

Brennan's own dress however, she was keeping a secret until the day, even from her best friend.

* * *

Angela walked out first, a huge smile on her face as she twirled for her best friend.

"Aww Sweetie it's gorgeous, it feels amazing."

Cam was next out and the dress looked beautiful against her darker skin tone too, she seemed very at ease in the gown and walked over toward Hayley and Emma.

"Annie? Sweetie are you ok?"

Annie pulled the curtain back and stepped out with a grin.

"Yes, I was just… this is such a nice dress, I was looking at in the mirror."

Amy was last out, sashaying toward her daughters and focused on Tempe with a smile.

All six of them stood facing the bride to be, smiles on their faces and hope in their hearts that this would be the one.

Brennan looked out at the burnt orange strapless gowns lined up in height order. They had a soft curve on the chest, dipping ever so slightly into the cleavage the bodice was fitted with a deep purple sash on the waist, tied in a perfect bow on the left side with the tails hanging low. The skirt was 'A' lined and with a few single stitches placed unevenly around the length it gave a certain ruffled look to the fall.

"So… do you love it Brennan?"

She looked up at Cam and couldn't help the smile.

"I think… I… do, I love it that's the one... you all like it?"

They all clapped and cheered, pleased that after only three hours they had found the dress that they would be wearing on the twentieth of October.

* * *

Parker wrinkled his brow as the tailor took his inside leg measurement, he had watched Jarred and Russ get their jackets measured but had grown bored by the time it got to trouser measurements and had looked away. He looked across to his Dad for the knowledge that this man was allowed to be as close as he was to the Booth crown jewels. His Dad nodded and although not at total ease with where hands and tapes were he was reassured that it was normal.

"Ok Son, stand up straight again."

Parker readjusted himself to an upright position, not having realized he was bent slightly at the waist as he watched the tailor measure his waist to heel length.

"Sorry."

The old man smiled and placed the tape on his shoulder, dropping it down to his first thumb knuckle and recording the reading.

"Ok my Boy, one more… around the chest and we'll be done… arms out."

Parker did as instructed beginning to feel a little fidgeted up on the block.

"Dad?"

He waited for his father to look up at him again and asked.

"What are we doing after this?"

Booth walked over, sensing his Son's slight boredom.

"Shoes Pal, we need to find shoes that start in your size and go all the way through to my size."

Parker tilted his head to the side.

"So… does that mean you're dressing the same as us?"

Booth nodded.

"Yeah, except my tie will be different."

Parker smiled and nodded, he had sensed that was what his Mom wanted too.

"Cool."

Booth smiled, he felt maybe it was time to make his son feel a little more involved.

"You think?"

"Yeah, what sort of shoes are we getting?"

Booth shrugged.

"I dunno Pal, why you got an idea?"

The tailor patted the thirteen year old on the shoulder signalling he could get down.

"Thank you."

He looked back to his father after jumping back to the floor.

"Mom likes shoes with square toes for men; she doesn't like the pointy ones."

This was something Booth already knew but he amused his boy.

"Ok… well square it is and should we get shiny black or matte?"

"What's matte?"

"Not shiny."

Parker rounded his head in understanding.

"Oh, well not shiny then."

Booth chuckled, he'd been hoping for a matte finish on his shoes.

Hodgins was next up on the block, he also wasn't a fan of being measured up for suits, ever since he was a child he'd hated it, but for this wedding he'd make an exception.

* * *

Everyone clapped as Molly came out from the curtain with her pretty white dress on.

"Oh Munchkin you look so beautiful."

Molly grinned and twirled like she'd seen everyone else do.

Brennan stepped out from the curtain where she'd helped Molly into the simple gown.

Made from white satin, it had a flared skirt and firm bodice with a double satin bow attached to the left side of the waist. Spaghetti straps held the dress up and Brennan told them all Molly would have white baby's breath flowers in her hair and white buckled shoes with a small heel.

"Real flowers Mommy?"

Brennan nodded.

"Yes real flowers Baby."

Molly smiled and looked to the other girls and then back to her Mom.

"Is the other girls getting flowers too?"

Brennan glanced to the others and smiled before looking back to her daughter.

"Nope just you."

Molly looked away again and gave a small smile at the fact she'd be different; Annie, Hayley and Emma all smiled and then feigned a pout, making Molly feel further special at the obvious disappointment of the other girls.

Angela took a picture of Molly in the dress and saved it, all measurements were recorded by not only Doris but Brennan as well, she wanted to have all information at her fingertips whenever she may require it and having a second copy floating around wouldn't hurt either. She had given Parker the task of obtaining copies of the suit and shirt measurements too, knowing he wanted to help and knowing Booth would be somewhat occupied having Jarred back for the first time.

"Ok Temperance dear that's all done, did you like any of the shoes we have here?"

Brennan smiled and nodded flicking through the printouts she'd gotten off Doris' website.

"Yes actually the 'Lil Georgettes' for Molly, size three and half please and for the others I was wanting the 'Timeless Sunsets'."

Doris nodded, looking at everyone.

"Ok so what sizes am I looking for?"

They all gave their sizes and watched as Doris sauntered off and disappeared out the back room. Amy smile and walked over to her sister in law, sitting beside her.

"I can't believe how organied you are Tempe, it's amazing."

Brennan smiled.

"Organization is the key to success; it's always helped me in the past so…"

Amy nodded and watched her jot a few things down.

"Are you excited Tempe?"

Brennan looked up again and a soft smile broke across her lips.

"I am anxious for the day…"

Amy furrowed her brow.

"Anxious?"

Brennan nodded and held her hand up.

"…In a good way, I think I will be excited once I see the day is going according to plan, but I am looking forward to it, I realize now that I've wanted to be tied to Booth for a long time and although that didn't always register as marriage, I'm comfortable admitting that it's what I want now, I just hope I can be everything he wants."

Amy reached out and touched Tempe's arm, moving down to hold her hand.

"Booth loves you Tempe, just you, he doesn't expect anything more or less."

Angela walked over after hearing a small amount of the conversation.

"Amy's right Sweetie, if Booth didn't love you for what and who you are he could have walked away years ago; the man is hopelessly in love with you Honey, devoted."

Brennan smiled and ducked her head shyly; she knew they were right; Booth did love her and only her for the longest time.

"Am I interrupting?"

Doris smiled as she walked over with multiple boxes of shoes.

"Oh… no it's fine."

They were each handed a box of shoes to take and try on, keeping in mind they were going to be wearing them for hours.

Brennan smiled as Hayley and Emma pretended to walk down the aisle in them and then dance in them, Amy then reminded them that for a long period they would also simply be standing still in them, so the girls also did that.

Angela watched them and smiled, Emma was only a little younger than Annie but watching her it seemed there was a much larger gap. Emma was so carefree and almost wild in her behavior, she hadn't suffered like Annie had or been berated, to look at them both the differences were easily seen.

Angela wondered if Annie could have ever been as untamed as Emma, to giggle and laugh without first acknowledging her surroundings, to speak simply because she felt like it without checking that no one else was speaking, Emma wasn't rude, not by any means but the freedom she felt to simply be herself was tangible.

Annie walked around in a small circle away from everyone else; she rocked up on her toes and stood on the heels, looking down and the strappy terracotta heels she smiled.

"Comfy Honey?"

Annie looked up and nodded.

"Very, I didn't think they would be, but they're kinda cushiony huh?"

Angela had noticed there was a lot of squishiness in the shoes and that could never be a bad thing, especially at a wedding.

"Yeah, come on let's see what the other's think?"

Annie nodded and walked with her Mom over to Cam.

* * *

"Ok Pal, what about these ones?"

Parker looked at the black square toed and slightly heeled dress shoe his father had on, this was the third style the first had been too elf like with the toe curling slightly upwards the second had a stitched effect across the top and looked unfinished, he knew his Mom would hate it, but this one looked good and so he nodded.

"Does it come in all our sizes?"

He looked to the shoe salesman who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, would all like to try them on?"

They all nodded and watched him disappear again.

Parker looked back to his Father.

"Are they comfy Dad?"

Booth tested the shoes out and nodded.

"Yeah seem to be."

He looked to his watch and checked the time; eleven forty they'd have to be going soon, everyone was coming back to the house for barbeque lunch and he had to fire it up.

They all slipped the shoes on and walked around a little, before eagerly agreeing the shoes were great, if only to be finished shopping; especially when beer and steak were waiting.

Booth looked to the salesman and shrugged.

"Ok, wrap em up."

The young guy smiled and nodded, pleased with the sale and the healthy commission coming his way.

"Yes Sir."

He boxed all the shoes back up and moved them to the counter, placing each pair in a separate bag after ringing the sale through the register.

Booth paid for the purchase and handed everyone their respective bags.

"Do you have a marker or something we could borrow for a moment Man?"

The salesman handed over a black permanent marker and watched Booth print each name on their shoe box to save confusion later.

"Alright, let's vamoose, thanks Man."

He handed back the marker and they all said their thankyous to the guy and left the shop.

"Ok, back to our place, Jar you wanna ride with Parks and Me?"

Booth knew Jarred didn't have his wheels, so offered the lift saving his brother the embarrassment of asking.

"Yeah… thanks."

"Ok we're gonna swing by Pops place too, I invited him but he said he stuff to do, I'm gonna double check and I wanna give him the tailors business card so he can make an appointment."

Jarred nodded, suddenly feeling a little nervous, it had been a while since he seen the man who raised him.

"K."

Booth sensed his brother's hesitation and patted his shoulder.

"Come on, he'll be glad to see ya, it'll be fine."

Jarred nodded somewhat sceptically, but walked along toward the car anyway, while Russ and Hodgins made it back to their own cars.

"See ya at the house."

"Hey Hodgins, I'll follow you huh?"

Jack smiled at Russ gave him a thumbs up in agreement.

"Sure, no problem."

Cars were loaded, doors closed, ignitions started and they were homeward bound.

* * *

**End to another, please review.**


	278. Chapter 278

**Disclaimer – chapter 278… I have nothing more to say.**

**A/N – Strangely enough I still have nothing to say.**

* * *

The barbeque was in full swing, with the men outside charcoaling the meat and kids outside working up an appetite the women remained inside, talking and sipping at wine and mineral water.

Brennan was currently putting the finishing touches on a Greek salad, crumbling some feta while the olives drained off in the strainer. She had made a pasta salad this morning and a cold rice risotto and the potatoes were cooling for the potato salad. They had fresh rolls from the bakery and a selection of juices, wines, beer and mineral water in the fridge.

"So Sweetie, do you need any help in here?"

Brennan looked up from the bowl of salad she was peering into and smiled.

"Umm no, it's pretty much all done..."

Angela watched her sprinkling in the olives over the lettuce and tomatoes and feta before covering the bowl with saran wrap and turning to chop the boiled potato.

"I'll be out in a moment Ange, could you perhaps see if anyone wants more to drink?"

Angela nodded at her best friend, she had learned a long time ago that Brennan liked to entertain guests and she generally went all out, but she did spend most of her time preparing and making sure everyone was well catered too that she rarely got time to enjoy the party.

"Sure Honey."

* * *

The group enjoyed a sit down lunch outside in the warm sunshine, with plenty of food and drink and laughter.

Brennan sat quietly for a moment listening to the chatter and absorbing the fact that she was surrounded by friends and family in the backyard of the home she shared with her soon to be husband, her daughter and her son.

She looked around the table and smiled, everyone was happy and getting along, even Jarred seemed to be having a laugh with Cam. She nodded quietly to herself, feeling a sense of peace and calm wash over her, things were so close to perfect right now she just wanted to bask in it.

Booth noted his girl had gone quiet a few minutes ago and leaned in toward her.

"You ok Bones?"

She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded.

"Perfect."

Booth smiled understanding her completely; he turned his head slightly and kissed her crown.

"Yeah, it is."

She looked up only a little surprised he had understood her sentiment and smiled, she was glad she had partner who she didn't have to explain every little thing to, he simply got it, he knew her and understood her without the need for the spoken word, be it her tone, her expression or just the way she carried herself; he got her.

* * *

Angela noted the way Booth and Brennan were looking at each other and smiled, she nudged her husband under the table with her knee and whispered to him quietly.

Hodgins glanced at the couple across from him and smiled, he looked back to his wife and nodded, before getting up and walking over to Annie to have a private chat and check on her afternoon plans.

Angela watched Annie nod and then grab Parker's attention quietly, she whispered to him and after shrugging Annie whispered to him again, he nodded enthusiastically and pointed to Molly. Hodgins nodded but put his finger to his lips, indicating not to tell the four year anything.

Parker and Annie both looked back to Angela and smiled happily, waving and nodding to show their eagerness for the afternoon to come.

The barbeque continued, Jarred seeing a few pictures of the engagement party he missed and everyone seeing pictures of Jackson for the first time, from the proud father.

Molly who generally loved to get involved in taking pictures, posing for them and looking at them, kept her distance this time, Jarred was a new face and she wasn't yet comfortable, her big brother seemed tense around him too and so she was wary.

**Flashback**

_Booth, Jarred and Parker arrived back at the Booth home quite a while after everyone else. Parker walked in ahead of his father and uncle and went straight to his mother and happily also his sister._

"_Hi Sweetie, you're back."_

_Parker smiled._

"_Yup, Dad's coming."_

_Brennan nodded and heard the front door close._

"_Is Jarred with him?"_

_Parker nodded._

"_Yes… he's not staying here is he Mom?"_

_Frowning slightly at his obvious disapproval, she shook her head._

"_No he's n…"_

"_Hey Bones?"_

_She was cut off by Booth's voice and smiled seeing him._

"_Hi…"_

_She accepted his kiss and noted Jarred walk in, looking nervous._

"_Jarred?"_

"_Hi Temperance, how have you been?"_

_She stepped forward and hugged him awkwardly, noting Booth pick Molly up in her peripheral._

"_Yeah I'm ok, you look great."_

_She stepped back and nodded with a smile._

'_Yes, thank you."_

_Booth stepped forward and smiled his daughter in his arms._

"_So Jar this is Molly, Molly this is your uncle Jarred."_

_Molly looked to the man standing in front of her and her Daddy, she looked down to her brother who was also looking to this new uncle and she sensed he wasn't entirely happy._

"_Hi Molly, it's nice to meet you."_

_Jarred waved and gave a small smile before holding his hand out to shake the little girl's._

_Molly shrank back against her father and gave a small whimper, making her Daddy hold her tighter. _

"_This is Daddy's brother Princess."_

_Molly turned her head away and kicked to get down from her father's arms; she was released instantly and heard her father tell the strange man she was shy._

_Running over to her Mom, she furrowed her brow._

"_Can I have juice Mommy, Please?"_

_Brennan smiled and nodded._

"_Come on then."_

_Molly took her mother's hand and they wandered off to the kitchen._

**End Flashback**

Booth looked across at his daughter standing up on her tip toes trying to see the photos from a distance; he smiled and held his arms for her; his pride showing as she instantly ran into the comfort and safety of his arms.

"Hey Princess, why are you standing all the way over there for?"

She looked to him with big blue eyes and shrugged, knowing it wasn't nice to say unkind things and she wasn't sure how she felt about her Daddy's brother.

Brennan served homemade cannoli filled with chocolate custard for an after lunch dessert and slowly after a couple of hours everyone slowly left, Russ and company first due to the distance they had to travel.

* * *

Booth stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at the sound of silence. Everyone had left about half an hour ago, including Molly and Parker who had gone to the movies with Annie, Hodgins and Angela while Michael was baby sat by his Grandpa a little longer.

The barbeque had been great they chatted about the upcoming wedding and each of their duties for the day. Brennan and her side of the bridal party would be getting ready in her office at the Jeffersonian, while Booth and his groomsmen would get ready here at the house.

Besides Angela, Hodgins, Annie, Parker and Hank no one knew of the catholic ceremony taking place on the Wednesday before the wedding and they were hoping to keep it that way.

Booth wandered down the hall and smiled at the sound of the soft humming coming from the kitchen. He padded softly and stopped at the kitchen door, leaning against the frame, his face brightened as he watched her hips swaying while she cleaned up at the bench, to whatever tune was rolling through her head.

In her faded jeans and his baggy fliers shirt, he noted she wasn't wearing any makeup now, her hair was up in a messy ponytail compared to the tamed down style she'd been sporting earlier and he could hear the sound of her bare feet sticking slightly to the polished floorboards of the kitchen; She was beautiful in his eyes, never more so than in this moment.

He thought back to all the times throughout the years he'd known her that he'd dreamed about doing just this; she was oblivious to his presence and so she wasn't being anything other than herself and he adored her.

He watched her swivel her feet side to side as she moved along the bench, grabbed another dish and swiveled back to the sink again, his heart swelled while he swallowed his mirth at her antics, he was so in love with her it hurt sometimes, made him want to scream, especially in moments like this.

Stepping slowly into the kitchen, he moved closer to her, on some level she must have known he was there because she didn't flinch when he put his arms around her waist. He reached out with one hand and took the bowl from her hands, placing it on the bench at the same time he place a soft and gentle kiss to her neck, his other hand rested against her belly and pulled her into him.

"Hey Beautiful."

She didn't speak just turned in his arms and smiled to cover the faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Her eyes were bright and almost dancing as she searched his face and he felt that unmistakable swirl in his abdomen. Moving both his hands to her hips he lifted her up, seating her on the bench in front of him, he stepped between her knees and smiled up at her.

"I want you so bad right now Bones."

He brushed back the fallen strands of hair on either side of her face and watched her eyes darken in response, she shifted forward hooking her ankles behind him and she lowered her lips to his in chaste kiss.

"Well… what's stopping you from having me?"

He grinned; placing his hands under her denim covered bottom he pulled her off the bench and walked back toward the bedroom.

Brennan laughed as he carried her with ease through the house, she felt completely secure in his embrace and leaned into his neck, biting gently on his flesh and sending his pulse racing, she giggled as he growled at her and pushed the bedroom door with his foot.

With one hand still supporting her, his other had found the clasp for bra and he flicked it with practiced ease. Kneeling on the bed a lay her gently down, smiling down at the big doe eyes staring up at him.

"God I love you so much Bones."

She smiled as she took his hands and raised them above her head, bringing him closer to her.

"Prove it."

He was done; he leaned down and claimed her lips, before taking her mind, body and soul.

* * *

"Hmm Booth… Booth the phone… Booth?"

He grumbled as she pushed him halfheartedly.

"Oh Bo…"

"Booth the phone."

Pushing the sheets off his legs, he looked to his fiancée still face down on the bed and giggling.

"Unfair Bones."

She spared him a glance and smiled, watching as he got up off the bed and pulled his boxers on, before trotting out to the phone.

She listened to his greeting of the other person on the line and then his 'yes's' and 'ok's', a brief 'see ya then' and he hung up.

"Well… guess what?"

She looked up as he walked back into the bedroom again.

"What?"

Sitting down on the bed he trailed a single finger down her spine and smiled at the gooseflesh he raised.

"Angela and Hodgins are taking the kids for dinner and then they're all staying at 'Castle Hodgins' for the night, so we… have the house to ourselves…"

She groaned as he was suddenly straddling her hips, his hands kneading the tight muscles across her back and shoulders.

"… And I get to keep you to myself all night long."

He leaned down peppering little kisses across her shoulder blades, tasting the salt on her skin.

"So the kids aren't coming back at all tonight?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Nope, barring one of them get sick or… but seriously how often do they get sick."

The question was rhetorical and she knew it, instead of answering she turned over and faced the man now above her, looking down.

"Hmm well… what are you going to do with me then?"

The playful smile on her lips told him she knew exactly what he was going to do with her and to do her… all night long.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of a few things."

He spoke as he lowered his mouth to her breast and caused her to arch under his ministrations.

"I'm… sure you…will."

* * *

At six PM Booth made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, he put on some pasta to boil and fed the animals outside the days and nights were now warm enough or hot enough that the puppies and pig simply lay about in the house, usually on the floorboards in the hall, getting the cool air from the central system.

He placed a couple of candles on the coffee table in the living room and laid some cushions and blankets on the floor to sit on. Back in the kitchen, he grabbed a few left over bread rolls from the barbeque and placed them in a bread basket, got a bottle of wine and popped the cork to breathe and whipped up a saucepan of his special basil, pine nut and tomato sauce.

Dishing up onto plates he carried all he needed into the lounge room on a tray and set it out, before going in to rouse his sleeping girl.

"Bones?"

He walked into the room and smiled, she was now in serious need of hair brush, all his fisting and grabbing at the brown tendrils would no doubt cause a few problems for her that required a little extra conditioner in her hair, for now though, dinner awaited.

"Wakey, wakey Bones, dinner's ready."

She rolled onto her back and he felt his body respond to the sight of her instantly, he growled and grabbed her red and black kimono from the chair.

"Come on you up and put this on before I have to show you what you do to me… again."

He pulled her up and closed his eyes for a moment to control his baser instinct.

"God… you're…come on put this on."

She smiled and looked to the silk robe, before placing it on the bed beside her.

"What if I don't want to? What if I decide I want to walk around the house naked? I mean it's so… hot toni…"

She was silenced by his lips claiming hers, his teeth nipping at her flesh before he pulled back suddenly.

"Put the robe on Bones, you know I can't control myself around you."

She smirked and stood up with a shrug; she looked him up and down and turned.

"Who told you I wanted you to control yourself Booth?"

She sashayed slowly into the bathroom with a playful smile and an extra sway to her bare hips, giggling as she heard his groan of both appreciation and frustration.

"Bones…"

He heard the shower turn on and knew that he was joining her; he was helpless against her, mere arousal with a man attached.

Standing up he pulled his boxers off and followed her into the cool tiled room.

"Ok Bones, you win."

He stepped into the stall and smiled at her white foam covered head.

"Bo…"

She scowled amused.

"Booth what did you do to my hair."

He chuckled and wiped a stream of the white froth from her forehead.

"Ha… sorry about that, guess I got a little carried away."

"A little, Booth I can't even get my fingers through it."

Reaching up him he began working the conditioner through the auburn tresses.

"Come ere, let me help."

She relented, stepping closer to him and allowing his strong fingers to work their magic; this time on her hair.

"Hmm so what's for dinner?"

He smiled as she rested her forehead against his chest, her hands at his waist steadying her.

"Cold pasta by the time we get to it and wine at room temperature."

"Mmm."

He chuckled.

"Is that mmm for cold dinner or mmm for the wine?"

"Neither, well both sound good but I was referring to your hands, feels good."

He nodded; he had guessed she wasn't talking about the meal waiting them and possibly puppy chow by now.

He ran his hands through the now smooth locks and down her back, pressing the muscles and ligaments along her spine as he went; her moans making him think about things not conducive to eating anytime soon.

"Ok, rinse Bones."

He thought for a second she was going to comply but upon seeing her drop to her knees on the shower floor he knew he was in for a whole world of trouble.

* * *

Dinner was reheated in the microwave, surprisingly the puppies and Jasper hadn't gone near it, perhaps they were too tired, or if Booth was still a betting man he'd say just too lazy to move.

The wine was poured and Booth smiled as Brennan hit play on the stereo, smooth sounds of jazz filling the empty space around them. They each sat on opposite sides of the coffee table and dug into the carbohydrate filled meal.

"So… have you come up with any more wedding ideas?"

She smiled as she chewed thoughtfully on her bite, trying to remember what she had already told him and what she hadn't.

"Well I have to write a letter tomorrow at some point petitioning the Board at the Jeffersonian to allow us use of the gardens, I was thinking we could have the ceremony up on the lawn beside the conifer arboretum and you've seen the flowers, I was hoping we could get orange, red and umber died maple leaves and create a path leading up to the arch where the celebrant will be, timber chairs on either side of the path, I don't want guests standing, oh and I was thinking we should write our own vows?"

Booth smiled and nodded, she was really getting into the planning of this day, he knew it would be spectacular and so simply nodded.

"Yeah ok, are we going to write them together?"

She smiled.

"We can, sure."

Booth had a thought.

"Or we can keep it a secret until the day."

She was thinking about it, he could tell, he knew she wasn't overly fond of big surprises, but she was slowly coming around to 'his' surprises. Experience was teaching her that not all surprises had to be bad.

"Ok, we'll keep them a secret but you'll need to discuss it with Sara."

Booth frowned.

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Shannon the celebrant you met the other week?"

He rounded his head in understanding and nodded.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot her name."

Brennan forked some more pasta and placed it in her mouth.

"We also need to pick the vows from the book Father O'Reilly gave us and a few versus which I'm leaving to you."

Booth nodded, he'd figured she would leave the church side of it to him, not being a believer she found it odd to be dallying in hymns and bibles readings.

"No problem, I have a meeting with the priest after church next week."

Brennan smiled; pleased he was a step ahead of her.

"Great."

They finished up their dinner, washed up and cleared the kitchen together before heading back to the bedroom with a tub of decadent chocoholics choc filled ice cream.

* * *

Brennan was first to wake in the morning, she smiled at the sight of Booth sleeping beside her, his hand clasped tightly around hers even in slumber. Rolling carefully she sat up slightly and felt her smile grow, it was barely seven AM and although they'd had a late night after their third shower to remove the ice cream stickiness from their bodies, she wanted them to make the most of their kid free house.

She allowed her eyes to travel the length of his well chiseled torso, his defined upper arms and shoulders, his toned abs and the one hard muscular thigh that belonged to the leg that had kicked the sheet off, no doubt in an effort to control body temperature.

She was a little perturbed at the fact his impressive manhood had managed to stay covered, but she would soon remedy that.

Throwing her leg over his hip, in much the same way he had done last night, she smiled down as he woke quickly, both in mind and body.

"Morning."

He smiled and she felt him stretch beneath her, sending her own libido up.

"Hmm Morning Beautiful."

His hands moved to her naked hips and pulled her closer, one hand pressing to her back and the other snaking into her hair and cupping the back of her head to bring her down flush to his body.

They kissed lazily; greedily and possessively, both needing the other more as the seconds ticked by.

Booth flipped her so he was on top and in control, since she had learned to let him take charge in the bedroom things had been 'earth shattering' without the constant push pull of them both wanting to dominate, now they took turns, though he had noticed her will to be alpha was waning and he figured it was because he was doing something right and that spurred him on.

"You know Bones… that has always been one of my favorite ways to wake up."

She smiled and tilted her head.

"What?"

His smiled broadened as he held himself above her.

"You… above me… naked and looking fan-freaking-tastic."

He smiled as she blushed.

"Honestly Bones that vision alone has…"

"Booth?"

He paused and raised his brows in question."

"Yeah?"

She palmed her way up his arms and squeezed his biceps appreciatively.

"Shut up an..."

He didn't let her finish just crashed forward and began round one for daylight hours.

* * *

Angela smiled as she watched Molly feed Michael at the table.

"Open your mouth Mikel."

She zoomed the spoon around like an airplane as she had seen her Uncle do a few times, she smiled as he opened and then closed around the yellow plastic utensil.

"Yay!"

Angela giggled and clapped quietly, Molly's pride in her task accomplished easily seen.

"Hey Molly? I have an idea."

Molly looked to her Aunt and waited to be filled in on this seemingly brilliant idea.

"What Auntie A?"

Angela stood up.

"You wait there and feed Michael and because you're doing such a good job I'm going to get the camera and take some pictures of you to show your Mommy and Daddy, I'm sure they'd love to see you being such a big girl."

Molly smiled and nodded as she lifted another spoonful to Michael's lips.

"Open again Mikel, ahhh."

She motioned what she wanted him to do and smiled as he copied.

Annie and Parker who were sitting in the living room walked into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Hey Molly… wow you're feeding him so well."

Molly smiled at Annie's praise of her.

"Auntie A's gonna take photos of me giving Mikel his breakfast, she says I'm being a big girl and Mommy and Daddy will want to see."

Annie nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I bet they'll love the pictures."

Parker smiled at his sister, she was smiling brightly as she once again looked after the little boy in the child seat.

"Ok, here we go."

Angela walked back in and aimed the camera at her Son and Molly.

"Smile Molly."

* * *

**End to another one. Thanks for reading please review. **


	279. Chapter 279

**Disclaimer – Ode from a poor fan fic writer to a rich TV show creator – I own nothing you do and don't claim to. **

**A/N – Still in July**

* * *

"So we have you booked into the chapel at eleven Am on Tuesday the sixteenth of October, before this date you need to complete two sessions of premarital counseling here at the church, this is the number to book an appointment."

Booth took the card from the Father Matthew

"Umm thanks, is… do we do the counseling together?"

Father Matthew smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you will complete both sessions together and usually with three or four other couples, once complete the counselor will sign the papers and you both will meet with me together and we'll have a little chat."

Booth swallowed, he wondered if Bones knew all this was coming, or if he'd have a small battle on his hands.

"Bon… Temperance, my fiancée... she's not Catholic is that going to be a problem?"

Father Matt chuckled.

"You know Seeley a few years back it might have been, but the church is far more lenient now, what denomination is she?"

"Well… actually… she's an atheist."

The priest closed his eyes briefly understanding Booth's hesitation.

"I see, well I guess it's true that the heart wants what it wants."

Booth nodded and looked to where Parker was showing Molly how to read again, before looking back to the Father.

"So it won't be a problem?"

"Seeley granted we would always prefer you marry in your faith but I find love doesn't care much about religion, instead what I find it best to focus on is respect, respect for her beliefs and the knowledge that she has respect for yours."

Booth nodded, he didn't always understand her lack of belief but he understood her and that meant more to him and he knew that although it didn't always seem so, she respected his faith and would never ask him to compromise on it.

"She does and I do and we really want to be married."

Father Matt held his hand up and smiled.

"Very well then Seeley, do the counseling and we'll talk in a few weeks."

Booth nodded and thanked the priest, shaking his hand and standing up.

"Parker, Molly pack away the books please."

Molly stood up and smiled.

"Ok Daddy."

Booth smiled at his daughter's manners and nodded at Parker who began stacking the books back on the bottom of the shelf.

* * *

"Ok so when we get home I need to have a talk to your Mom in private ok, so…"

Parker smiled.

"Don't worry Dad, Molly and me will go and play with the puppies, Mom wants us to give them a bath anyway."

Booth looked into the rear view mirror and smiled at his son.

"Thanks Pal."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and then Parker spoke up again.

"Dad?"

Booth looked up into the mirror again and raised his brows in question.

"Yeah Buddy, what's up?"

Parker responded instantly.

"You and Mom are still getting married right? I mean I know Father Matthew wants Mom to be Catholic too but you won…"

"Your Mom and I are still getting married Pal, no matter what Ok."

Parker took breath unaware he'd been holding it.

"What if Mom doesn't want to go to counseling?"

Booth had been wondering the same thing, he really had no idea how that conversation would go.

"Well I guess we'll cross that bridge when come to it."

He pulled into the drive and pressed the clicker for the garage door.

"Ok… but…"

Booth looked up again at his Son's pause.

"But what Pal?"

The thirteen year old took a breath.

"Just please don't fight."

Booth chuckled and drove into the garage.

"Have you even heard us fight?"

Parker shook his head.

"No bu…"

"It'll be fine Parks… I promise, now come on, let's go."

They all got out, Molly with a little fatherly help and went into the house.

"MOMMY WE'RE HOME NOW!"

Brennan smiled hearing her little girl's scream through the house.

"Out here Baby!"

Molly ran through the house dodging the puppies that had come running in from outside.

"Mommy?"

The questioning tone in her little girl's voice was unmistakable.

"Outside Sweetie."

Molly ran out and down the path to her mother who was hanging washing.

"We're home Mommy."

Brennan laughed as two little arms wrapped around her legs from behind.

"Ha, I can see that Baby, did you have a good time."

Molly released her Mom allowing her to squat down.

"Yup, we learned that giving stuff to people is better than getting stuff back."

Brennan nodded.

"Well that's a very good lesson to learn."

She looked up as Parker and Booth also walked out into the yard.

"Hey Mom."

Brennan kissed Molly's forehead and stood up.

"Hi Sweetie, your Mom called, she asked if you could email her when you get a chance tonight."

Parker nodded.

"Ok."

He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, leaving his mother to his father.

"Hey you."

She smiled as she looked up into the brown orbs she loved so much.

"Hi, how did your meeting with Father O'Reilly go?"

Booth kissed her lips and smiled.

"Well Father O'Reilly wasn't there today but I spoke to Father Mathew and it was great…

"He looked to the washing still in the basket and back to his fiancée.

".. Let's finish this and then I'll tell you all about it."

Brennan noted something in his voice but couldn't quite decipher it.

"O…k, sounds ominous."

He bent and lifted a pair of jeans, pegging them to the line.

"Nope, just a few things I need to go over with you."

* * *

Booth finished helping Bones with the washing, before taking her hand and leading her inside.

"Booth? You're worrying me."

He looked to her and raised his brows in concern; she did look scared and he hated that he was the cause.

"Oh no, no, no Baby, its fine I swear."

"Then wha…"

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze he smiled tightly.

"Nothing to worry about Bones, I promise there's just a few things the priest wants us to do before we have the ceremony in the church."

He led her to the couch where he'd left the package Father Matt gave him.

"Things like what Booth? The hymns and versus?"

Sitting down he motioned for her to do the same.

"No, umm, ok don't… just hear me out alright?"

She furrowed her brow and nodded, listening intently as he began to explain all they had to do to make them eligible to married by the church.

"So…?"

She read the concern and apprehension in his eyes.

"So what Booth?"

"So are you ok with all that?"

"If we don't do it the priest won't marry us right?"

Booth swallowed and nodded.

"Right."

She shrugged.

"Then I guess we should make the appointment."

Scooting forward he smiled.

"Haha… you… you're ok with this?"

Again she shrugged.

"Well it's not something I think I'll find particularly helpful or interesting but if it's required of us before we can get what we want then…"

Booth pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"You're amazing Bones, amazing, you know that, I thought for sure you'd be against it or at least show a little resistance."

She smiled and pulled back slightly.

"Booth I know how important it is to you for us to married in the eyes of the church… you're already giving me so much, I would never take this away from you."

He kissed her again and smiled.

"I love you so much Temperance Brennan… you're really one of a kind."

Her delight at his statement was obvious and it only served to make him happier.

* * *

As the month progressed a small party was held on Friday the twentieth for Michael's first birthday, Hodgins had wanted to go all out with a petting zoo, jumping castle and balloon toting clown, but Angela wanted something small considering the little boy wouldn't remember his celebration and didn't have any friends so to speak of; she won. Hodgins had sulked for a few minutes but was soothed by his wife promising that for their son's fifth birthday they would go all out; although Angela did draw his attention to the fact that if a clown was present at the party then chances were Booth would be otherwise occupied with another engagement.

The Booth clan went along and even Billy turned up fashionably late and on a motorcycle. It was a small lunch time party which lasted a little more than two hours, gifts of clothes and toys were given. They had a number one birthday cake and sang 'happy birthday' to a stunned one year old, who although had no clue what was going on, enjoyed the cake immensely and shared lashings of it with the floor.

Angela videoed the entire two hours adding to the keepsake box she'd started of her son's earliest activities and even piled the cards he'd received in there too, she had decided before Michael's birth that she wanted him to be ab;e to look back into his life before he could remember it. Annie remembered almost nothing before the beatings she had to endure and had nothing but the scars to show of her childhood, it made Angela sad to know Annie had no tangible proof of her life's first years and she wanted different for her son.

The birthday party got Molly asking questions later that afternoon though; ones Brennan wasn't entirely sure she had the answers to.

"Mommy I'm four."

Brennan nodded as she looked to her daughter sitting on the couch, gently flipping through a bridal magazine.

"Yes… I know."

Molly looked up.

"Four comes after one look…"

She held her little fingers up and counted.

"One… two… three… FOUR."

Again Brennan nodded.

"Great counting Sweetheart, but why are you telling me this?"

Molly shrugged.

"I don't rember my number one Birfday; did I get lots of stuff like Mikel?"

Brennan looked to Booth who was sitting beside her.

"Oh Sweetie I…"

Brennan hesitated, she hated to lie but she also didn't think her daughter needed to know the chances of her having a present filled and fun first birthday weren't likely. Truth was Brennan didn't know what Molly's first birthday was like, it wasn't on record and so really she wouldn't be lying by insinuating that it was probably a good first birthday.

Booth swallowed wondering how best to handle the situation, but it seemed he didn't have to worry, Bones had it sorted.

"Mommy doesn't know Baby, I didn't get to love you until after that, but I bet it was good and you had lots of fun."

Molly nodded, accepting her Mommy was usually right and so she was probably right again.

Booth smiled as he noted his daughter was again at ease, Temperance Brennan sure had come a long way; from the unsure mother to be, to the confident one she was now.

* * *

On the twenty fourth of July Hodgins and Angela got confirmation that Nanna Newman's grave site was ready, so at twelve PM they took Annie to the church grounds of Saint Marks.

"Should we stop and get some flowers Kiddo?"

Annie smiled from the back seat and nodded.

"Yes please."

Annie rubbed her stomach, she couldn't explain why she was nervous, it wasn't as if she were meeting her grandmother again, she was simply putting her to rest. Annie wanted the site to be perfect, she loved her Nanna so much and her owed her a lot too that nothing less than perfect was going to be satisfactory.

They pulled up at the florist and Hodgins suggested he and Michael would stay in the car. Annie unbuckled and jumped out onto the side walk, joined quickly by her mother.

"Alright Sweetie, what type of flowers should we get?"

Annie shrugged.

"I'm not sure Mom… yellow ones though, her favorite color was yellow."

Angela nodded and opened the door to the flower shop.

"Ok, yellow it is."

* * *

Booth smiled as he looked up from his desk to see his family standing at the door.

"Hey…"

"DADDY!"

Molly ran over to her father, giggling as she was swooped up into his arms.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Brennan smiled as he walked toward Parker and herself with a bright smile and Molly in his arms.

"We're here to take you to lunch Dad."

Booth ruffled his Son's hair and pulled him in for a quick and acceptable public display of affection for the thirteen year old, before leaning down and kissing his fiancée's lips.

"Lunch?"

Parker nodded.

"Yup, it was Mom's idea, she said it wasn't fair we all got to hang out and you had to work, so we came here to hang out with you too."

Booth stared into the eyes of his blushing girl and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Well… I'm really glad you're all here."

Brennan smiled; pleased she had made him happy.

"So, where are we going for lunch? The Diner?"

Molly shook her head enthusiastically.

"Can I say the surprise now Mommy?"

Brennan smiled up at her pleading daughter and nodded.

"Yes you can tell him."

Molly grinned and looked to her waiting father.

"We're going on a picnic Daddy, we have all the yummy food in the car and the blanket to sit on and Mommy got you more clothes for after."

Booth frowned slightly and looked back to Brennan with a questioning glance.

"It's hot out there; I got you a fresh shirt in case you get sweaty."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek touched by her thoughtfulness.

"Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome…"

There was a brief moment of simply staring into one another's eyes before Brennan spoke again.

"Are you free to leave now?"

He looked to stack of paperwork on his desk and smiled.

"Yup, just let me grab my badge, gun, keys…"

"You won't need your keys."

He placed Molly on the ground, not comfortable holding her and baring a gun at the same time, fearful of what accident might occur, he also knew Bones would not approve.

He holstered his gun and attached his cuffs to the back of his belt, dropped his keys in the drawer, shut the computer monitor off and retook his daughter's hand, before following his Son and fiancée out of his office.

* * *

Annie trotted over to the grave site ahead of her parents, following the grounds map she had been given in the chapel. She spotted the freshly made up site and felt her chest tighten; this is where her Nanna was now, she didn't have to wonder any longer, she was here, beneath the earth, safe and hopefully at peace.

"Oh… it's… it's… I love it."

Annie knelt down and placed the flowers she'd brought on the headstone ledge in the built in vase. Fresh laid grass had been put down and the white marble stone glistened in the sunlight.

"Would your Nanna like it Sweetie?"

Annie looked up at her Mom and nodded.

"Yes, yes I think very much."

Annie turned back with tears in her eyes and read through the inscription _'If every tear I shed for you became a star above, you'd stroll in Angels garden lit by everlasting love. If tears could build a stairway and memories a lane, I'd walk right up to heaven and bring you home again. I miss you Nanna.'_

Angela squatted down after handing Michael to Hodgins; she placed her palm on her daughter's shoulder and rubbed affectionately.

"You ok Honey?"

Annie nodded, turning and showing her Mom her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm ok."

She leaned forward into her Mom's arms and took a cleansing breath, she was finally able to say goodbye to her beloved Nanna and for that she was thankful.

"Thank you for making this happen."

She glanced up her Dad too with a watery smile, it had been hard for Annie to imagine her Nanna no longer living when she didn't have anything tangible to say goodbye to, she had felt as if believing her Nanna had died when there was no proof to see, was like wishing it to happen when it hadn't, now though with the proof in front of her, she could admit her Nanna had passed and finally let go of dreaming about what if's and one days; it was a relief.

"Anything for you Kiddo, anything at all."

* * *

Booth smiled as he held his fiancée's hand as they walked down the street toward the park. Molly and Parker were walking ahead slightly the responsible thirteen year old looking back occasionally to make sure they hadn't gotten too far in front.

"You're very quiet Booth, are you sure this is ok?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm positive Bones… this is the best lunch time surprise ever, I'm really happy you and kids came."

She smiled.

"How's your paperwork coming?"

She watched him shrug before he answered.

"Slowly, you know me and paperwork."

She nodded and stepped a little closer to allow a woman and her pram passed.

"That's because you procrastinate."

He grinned and rolled his eyes in good nature.

"No, it's because it's boring and I'm a man of action, who's rotting behind the desk."

The sound of her laughter rolled over him like a warm blanket; it was amazing how much comfort he found in the sound of her laughter and the gentle curl of her smile.

They stopped at the curb, Molly instantly looping her little hand into her mother's free one, together they looked left and then right and then left once again, with the traffic clear they stepped down and crossed the street sensibly and briskly.

Once on the other side safely, Molly was free to run again, burning off the energy any typical four year old had and squealing as her big brother chased her.

Brennan laid out the food she'd packed, on the blanket Booth spread out. Sandwiches, fruit salad, cheese cubes, mixed nuts and coconut water to drink.

"Wow this is awesome Bones; I can't believe… you're so amazing."

She smiled bashfully and kneeled down on a corner of the rug, followed by Booth, who was currently pouring drinks out.

"So besides organizing this, what have you been up to today?"

She looked across to the kids and called out gently for them to come and eat.

"Well, we went to the wedding hire place and put a hold on the chairs for the ceremony and the table and chairs for the reception, plus the white table cloths, white chair cushions for both the reception and the ceremony… oh the tent too, I got the two hundred and twenty dollar one like you said and I got the brochure for the bonbonniere, so we have to pick what we want."

Booth smiled as he listened to her attentively, while she handed Molly a plate of food and silently indicated for Parker to help himself.

"Ok… do we need to wait for the RSVPs to arrive before we order that?"

She nodded.

"We will but we can still decide what want, we probably should have waited with the chairs and tables and such but they're pretty flexible because of the time we've given them, plus we're pretty sure everyone we invited will come too."

Booth nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Pops called me this morning too the tailor was coming out this afternoon to measure him up for the suit, so that's everyone done, except your dad."

She picked up a segment of a mangosteen and chewed on it thoughtfully, her father was organizing his own suit as he was allowed to be different.

"Well that's the outfit side of things taken care of; did you get shoes for him?"

Booth nodded.

"Yup, dropped them off to him the other day, he said they fit so I'll pick them up again on the weekend."

Brennan nodded.

"And don't forget the summer pajamas in the hall closet for him."

Booth smiled and nodded.

Comfortable silence reigned for a few minutes while they all ate.

"Mom what are we doing after Dad goes back to work?"

Brennan looked to her son and smiled.

"We are going to go grocery shopping, I have a bill I need to pay and then home."

Parker nodded.

"Is there anything you need me to do at home?"

He watched her think about it a moment and then shake her head.

"No, are you planning on visiting Annie?"

Parker nodded.

"If that's ok, it's only a week before they go on vacation."

Brennan smiled; Angela had been discussing the trip at length with her lately, asking for advice on traveling with kids. Annie had decided they were going to Switzerland and despite all the thirteen year old's research her Mom was still a little apprehensive.

"Sure, I don't see a problem; I'll text Angela and make sure they don't have plans."

Parker smiled and looked to his Dad as he spoke.

"You make sure you help your Mom unpack the groceries before you go though."

"I will Dad."

"And you need to be home by dinner!"

Parker rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yes Dad, I know."

Brennan placed her hand gently on Booth's forearm getting him to stop the flow of demands from his mouth.

"He knows Booth."

Booth relented and nodded, he knew his Son was helpful and rarely tested them; Booth just didn't want Bones left to do everything simply because he wasn't there to lay down the rules.

"Ok… I…"

Brennan smiled and looked to Booth with complete understanding and gratefulness, she loved that he was ultimately looking out for her.

* * *

They enjoyed time in the park, eating and talking, laughing and joking around; Booth kicked the ball around with Parker, while Molly hung back on the rug with her Mom and watched.

"Parker kicks the ball hard huh Mommy?"

Brennan smiled as her daughter sat in the 'V' of her outstretched legs, leaning back into her torso.

"He sure does Baby."

Molly looked straight up into her mother's eyes.

"But not as hard as Daddy, he's the biggest and the strongest isn't he?"

Brennan looked down into her little girl's bright blues and smiled as she ran her fingers through her loose curls.

"I think you might be right Sweetheart."

Molly giggled as her Mommy's fingers found her ribs and began tickling her lightly.

"Haha, Mommy no tickles!"

It was too late, her fingers had found the weak place and her Mommy was on her knees in full tickle mode, Molly giggles and squeals spurring her on.

"Oh the tickle monster's got you now."

Booth and Parker looked over at the sounds of laughter and smiled. Molly was on her back on the blanket, her legs in the air as Bones held them easily, her other hand at Molly's belly, tickling the little girl into oblivion.

* * *

**Done again **** please review, pretty please **

**P.S… Please be advised and forewarned that I will NOT be showing the Hodgins Family Swiss trip, firstly I don't know enough about this beautiful and historically rich part of our world to feel confident conveying it to you all and secondly I simply do not have the time to research it like I have in the past. I will give you snippets of the trip but that is all. Apologies to anyone disappointed, it was not my intention.**


	280. Chapter 280

**JUST WANT TO ONCE AGAIN THANK ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL REVIEWING, I NEVER TIRE OF THEM AND I'M ALWAYS GRATEFUL, SO THANK YOU.  
**

**Disclaimer – Closes eyes and pretends that things have changed **

**A/N – I'm trying to think of something… anything to say but I'm coming up blank.**

* * *

The Booth clan sans Booth himself saw the Hodgins family off at the airport on the first of August. Annie had been so excited she was impossible to keep still, she had never been to an airport before and so the whole experience was new to her. Hodgins had suggested they take a private jet but Angela thought the experience on a commercial jet would be more fun for Annie's first time; though it would still be in first class.

Annie had packed and unpacked, repacked and unpacked again, before finally settling on the best way to stow her belongings.

Parker had given her hints on the things to pack in her carry-on luggage, including her camera, i-pod and a book or something to read. The plane trip was going take about nine hours and Parker had guaranteed her she wouldn't be able to sleep, despite what her Mom was hoping.

Brennan had given them all a set of 'Plane Ears' each, telling them that if they were required they'd be so thankful to have them. She told Angela the stories of Molly with and without the plugs and of Parker's need for them too. Hodgins always complained about being unable to get rid of the pressure build up in his ears and poor Michael wouldn't have a hope of being able to help himself, so the gift was happily accepted and stowed in easy access.

Annie promised to write emails and to send at least one postcard, they would only be gone two weeks in total but she was still worried her boyfriend would forget about her.

Parker had been stoic throughout the goodbyes, he wanted Annie to be completely happy and that meant he had to really show his excitement for her. He was thrilled she was getting the same chances he was getting, he wasn't jealous or upset, but just as he'd been sad to leave her when he went on vacation, he was sad she was leaving now.

Brennan placed her hand around her son's shoulders as they walked out the airport parking lot. She knew he was upset and she understood why so she wouldn't try and talk him into feeling better, but that didn't mean they couldn't do other things.

"So… I was thinking, I feel like ice cream?"

Molly cheered instantly, bouncing up and down beside her Mom.

"Yay! Me too Mommy."

Brennan smiled at Molly's bright blues.

"You always feel like ice cream."

Molly shrugged.

"Well it's always yummy Mommy, it never goes yucky like bananas."

Brennan nodded and smiled, she wondered if after Molly's bruised and buggy banana experience the other day, if she'd ever eat another banana again. She looked to her son, who smiled up at her; he knew her way of thinking and appreciated her effort.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

They went to Franco's ice creamery and ate their morning treats in the park, before stopping by the Lab, so Brennan could pick up a few files and give Spike his critters for the day.

Considering she was on vacation too for the next week, she would get Wendell to feed Spike; or at least try to feed him, the lizard didn't tend to eat every day.

"Did he eat Parker?"

The thirteen year old grimaced at his Mom.

"Well he's looking at it, but I don… whoa! He totally just tried to eat my whole hand."

Brennan walked over and looked to her son's now blood spotted hand.

"Go wash it, soap and hot water, when was your last tetanus shot?"

Parker groaned, he wanted to say last year but he knew lying wouldn't help.

"Umm."

She nodded.

"Right… go wash up and I'll tell the doctor you're coming."

Brennan watched him hurry out, she picked up her cell and scrolled through for Parker's doctor, she told the receptionist the story and she booked them in for the next half an hour.

Next she called Booth.

"Hey Bones what's up? How'd it go at the airport?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Fine, Parker was a little upset, but he… he has other things on his mind now."

She heard Booth move and she figured he picked something up in her tone.

"What's goin on Bones?"

"He's fine; I'm taking him to the doctor…"

"Doct… why? What happened?"

She closed her eyes a second and spoke calmly.

"Nothing really, but I'm getting him a precautionary tetanus shot."

"Bones?"

"He got scratched."

"Uh huh, scratched by what?"

She hesitated a moment and then answered, preparing herself for the fall out.

"Spike's teeth."

"Spike's tee… Bones I told you that thing was a menace, now he bit our Son?"

She knew he was upset, but the only thing she heard was 'our son' he was angry, or at the very least unimpressed and he still referred to Parker as 'our'.

"Bones? Bones are you still there?"

"Ye… yes I'm here, Booth it's just a scratch, honestly and Spike didn't mean to bite him, he was holding food and… you don't have to worry, I promise."

Silence on the other end had her a little worried.

"Booth?"

"Yeah I… I'm just getting the docs number."

She smiled.

"I already rang them Booth, I was wondering if we need to inform Rebecca?"

He scrubbed his hand over his face thinking about the joy of that pending conversation.

"You know what Bones, no, I trust you, you say it's not bad and I can't hear a screaming thirteen year old so…"

She smiled and looked up as Parker walked back in.

"Thanks Booth, I call you later."

He nodded despite her not being able to see him.

"K, later."

They both hung up and Brennan looked to Parker.

"Do you want me to call Rebecca?"

He wrinkled her nose and shook his head.

"No… but you'll come in right?"

She smiled and picked up her bag and files.

"If that's what you want."

She watched him nod.

"It is."

They walked out of the office and searched the Lab floor.

"Ok… well let's find your sister."

* * *

Later that afternoon Parker walked into his Mom in the kitchen and smiled as she was preparing dinner, apparently they were having a Mexican feast.

She turned from the bench at the sound of the footsteps entering the kitchen behind her.

"Hi, how's your arm?"

He shrugged and grimaced.

"Sore."

She nodded.

"Show me?"

He walked over and lifted the sleeve of his tee to show her the red slightly swollen puncture site.

"Hmm, just rest ok, if it gets itchy or you feel a burning sensation, tell me right away."

He nodded, tetanus needles always hurt and usually made him feel sick, it seemed though he was escaping part of the process today though.

He scanned all the food on the bench; plenty of salad stuff, tortillas, corn chips, cheese, salsa, beans, he looked up at his Mom and searched her eyes.

"Are you worried Dad's gonna be mad at you?"

She smiled tightly.

"No."

He raised his brows, she was a terrible liar and she knew he knew.

"Ok… a little, but I did allow his only biological child to get bitten by hungry lizard."

Parker smiled.

"I used to get bitten by mosquitoes all the time and no…"

Brennan rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You didn't need a shot for that though."

He shrugged, set on making her feel better.

"I didn't _need_ a shot this time either, it was just in case and coz you're super protective."

She smiled.

"I don't think your father will see it that way."

He knew it was different, but still he had to try and ease her worry.

"I got bit by a cat."

"Did you need a tetanus injection?"

"No… but only coz I'd had one a few months before an…"

"Parker?"

He quietened down and looked to her sadly, nothing he said would help, she needed to hear it was ok from his Dad.

"Ok… but I'm not mad at you, so no one else should be mad either, it wasn't your fault."

"No, but it's my animal therefore I'm guilty by default."

Parker sat down on the chair and shook his head in defeat.

"Do you want help?"

She looked around the bench and smiled.

"No, but you could go check on your sister, I sent her up to put her the clothes she doesn't wear anymore into a bag, so I could take them to the homeless shelter tomorrow, can you see how she's going with it."

Parker smiled and nodded, getting up.

"Sure Mom."

He walked over to her and threw his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Brennan smiled at being wrapped up in her Son's arms again; there was something completely satisfying about being worthy of a child's hug and this was her fourth from Parker today.

* * *

Booth had finished all his paperwork early, handing it in and setting his tasks for tomorrow, before hurrying out of work and heading home. Rolling up into the drive he pressed the clicker for the garage door only to find it seemed to be dead. He killed the ignition and got out, walking up to the front door and pushing his key into the lock.

The house was quiet, except for a rustling sound coming from upstairs and soft mumbling coming from the kitchen. He placed his keys on the hook by the door and shed his jacket, walking into his and Bones bedroom; he put his gun in the safe in the closet, hung his jacket over the chair and put his cell, wallet and cuffs on the dresser, before heading out to find his family.

Parker left his Mom's embrace and stepped out of the kitchen, as his Dad appeared in the hall way.

"Dad!"

"Hey Bu…"

Parker held his hands up as his Mom walked up behind him.

"Dad it wasn't Mom's fault, I swear, don't be mad or anything at her, she was like really calm and she knew what to do and look it's not even bad and I…"

Booth felt his chest swell, Parker had always been protective of Bones, but since they became a family he was more so, even stepping in and protecting her not just physically but emotionally and even from Booth himself.

"Hey slow down Pal."

The look on Bones face told Booth that Parker was feeding off her own fears, she was the one really worried about the fallout.

Brennan watched Parker step closer to her as Booth walked forward, she was sure he didn't even realize he'd done it, it was instinctual and it made her smile.

Booth watched as his Son moved closer to Bones, he had no doubt he'd defend her even if this whole thing was her fault.

"It's ok Parks, how's your arm?"

He shrugged.

"Its fine, it doesn't even hurt."

Booth could tell by the way Parker was holding himself that his arm was sore, but he let it go, knowing it was important for Parker to think he could protect his mother on some level.

"Good and I'm not mad or upset or anything Pal, I was just worried that's all."

Parker looked up to his Mom and smiled.

"See."

She caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead before nodding.

"Go check on Molly for me?"

He nodded and slowly walked away from his Mom and past his Dad to the stairs.

Booth looked to Bones silently, reading her facial expressions and her posture. She needed to hear his words, she was worried and he hated being source of that concern.

"Booth I'm sor…"

"Bones no, shhh I'm not mad, accidents happen I know you would never put our kids in harm's way, you have nothing to be sorry for."

He reached out and smiled as she crashed forward into his embrace, holding him tightly and with such force he was glad he skipped lunch today.

Brennan relaxed as she felt the small kisses to her crown and the feel of his arms around her, his palms rubbing circles on her back.

Parker stood at the bottom of the stairs and smiled, seeing his parents hugging so tightly, made him love them more.

* * *

On the eighth Booth and Bones had their first pre marital counseling session, it was an hour long appointment and they learned they'd be joining six other couples who were set to get married around the same time.

Parker and Molly got dropped off at the nursing home at five they were going to stay with Pops for a few hours and it had been squared away with the nurses there as he'd been a bit reclusive lately.

Bones made the kids and Pops mixed rice paper rolls for dinner with a honey soy dipping sauce. She had chilled a bottle of fresh squeezed orange juice and packed a bowl of fresh cut fruit and yogurt for dessert or a snack later.

Booth had made reservations at an Italian restaurant after the session so they could talk and just relax, he knew there was a chance Bones would be a little on edge after having to talk about their relationship with strangers and he thought it better to calm her before they picked up Molly and Parker.

"You ok Bones?"

She took his hand as they entered the building.

"Fine."

He smiled knowing she was holding back.

"Stop stressing Bones, it's gonna be fine, we're here for an hour, we can do this."

She looked up and nodded, feeling his strength and his faith in them and her pour into her; she smiled.

"Ok."

She looked around at the couples standing about, they seemed to be somewhat more at ease than she was, her ability to take in minute detail drew her to fact that every woman there was wearing a gold or silver tone cross either around their neck or as earrings, it made her feel a little more uncomfortable.

She wondered if the fact she wasn't the same faith or the fact she had no faith made her somewhat unworthy to marry him. It was ridiculous; logically she knew that, but she was currently out of her depth and feeling every bit of it.

Booth looked across and saw the look on his girl's face; she was pale and her wide eyes told him her mind was reeling.

"Hey…"

She looked up and felt her anxieties wane.

"Stop thinking so much, let's go sit down."

He tugged on her hand, pulling her over to a two seater couch, set up as part of a circle. Sitting close to him she felt her nerves settle, having contact with him, seemed to have that effect on her.

The other couples soon followed suit, some sitting on single chairs beside one another, others sat on the couches at opposite ends and one other couple who sat in much the same way Booth and Brennan were seated; side by side, holding hands and supporting each other on an emotional and a physical level.

The counselor entered with a smile and a stack of folders.

"Hello everyone."

The group responded in kind and watched as the woman walked around and handed each of them a pen and folder with a booklet in it.

"My name is Sharyn, I'm the training counselor here for this session, next one you may have someone else. You might be asking yourself what makes me trained to help you. Well no I'm not married, but I am a divorce counselor and a mediation therapist and I see a lot of the problems that pull people apart…"

She looked around the room before taking her seat in front of them.

"Here in these sessions we're going to talk about some of the problems and the best ways that can help you deal with them before they get out of hand."

Everyone opened their books and scanned the pages in front of them.

* * *

"Do you like em Pops?"

Parker smiled as his great grandfather chewed through his second rice paper roll.

"I do, it's very tasty for something I bet is very healthy."

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Mom makes them for our lunches too."

Hank smiled, Temperance really was a homemaker.

"Does she, so no more cafeteria food huh?"

Parker grinned; he used to complain constantly about having to eat the food in the school cafeteria because his real Mom hadn't had time to go grocery shopping yet, now he rarely ate from the school menu.

"Nup, Mom makes all different things and it's always good."

Hank took another bite and looked inside the roll, trying to figure out what exactly was inside.

"So then what's in these?"

Parker shrugged.

"I didn't help this time, Molly did though."

Molly looked up at the sound of her name and smiled.

"What's in them Molly?"

Molly raised her brows and looked down at her roll.

"Umm, Mommy did carrot and corn and the shooty things umm…"

"Bean sprouts?"

Molly nodded at her brother and smiled.

"Yeah thems and cabbage and the clear noodles and something else umm."

Molly paused a moment trying to remember the ingredients that had been laid out on the table.

"What about tofu Molly, it looks like tofu in there and this one has cucumber and capsicum."

"And I had some chicken before."

Parker smiled at Pops as Molly frowned.

"There is no chicken Poppy."

Hank furrowed his brow.

"Yeah it would have been Tofurkey Pops, Mom's fake chicken."

Hank shook his head.

"Hmm I don't think so."

They continued eating slowly, Pops asked each of them what they had been up to since he last saw them and what they had planned for vacation.

Parker who had overheard his parents a number of times talking about how lonely Pops was, also asked the same questions; minus the vacation part.

"Pops, will you and Grandpa Max come stay with us when Mom and Dad go on their Honey Moon?"

Hank looked up a little surprised.

"Oh Squirt… I don't think I'd be much use hanging about the house."

"Aww come on Pops, it'll be fun, we have room and Me and Molly don't want to have to stay somewhere else, besides school will have started and Grandpa Max is fun and all but we miss you too Pops and this will be an awesome time for us all to hang out…"

Hank held his hand up and silenced his great grandson with a soft smile.

"We'll talk to your folks when they come back ok."

Parker grinned, he knew his Dad had been trying to think of ways to get Pops into the spare room at home and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to the thirteen year old.

"Cool."

Molly looked up again at her brother's excited exclamation.

"What is cool Parka?"

He smiled at his little sister with dipping sauce on her lips.

"Pops might be going to stay with us."

Molly frowned.

"Is we not coming home Parka?"

He chuckled.

"No silly, Pops might come live with us in our home for a little while."

Molly's joyful expression made the old man feel warm and loved, her happy smile and sudden need to bounce on her chair made him laugh.

"Yay Poppy, you can stay in my room and play wif my toys an…"

"Settle down Angel, it's only a maybe for now, we need to talk to your Mom and Dad, no promises."

"They'll say yes Pops don't worry about that."

Hank nodded, he knew that was a definite, but he didn't want to be a burden and if having him live there was going to cause more worry than piece of mind he didn't want to do it, especially while they were on their Honey Moon.

"We'll talk to about it later ok."

Both kids relented and went back to eating as the TV played in the background.

* * *

"Ok and finally, Temperance and Seeley what did you answer?"

Booth looked down at their combined answer and began to read.

"Well for the first question on how to resolve conflict, we wrote that we'd talk about the problem openly and honestly with each other and find a solution together that we're both happy with."

Sharyn nodded and smiled, she was glad they had something a little different from everyone else that had said compromise was the solution.

"Great. So Seeley and Temperance, why is this solution better for you than compromising?"

Brennan looked to Booth who nodded and smiled as she began.

"We have found that if we bicker about things, rarely can we compromise in the traditional sense because we have different views on the thing we're arguing about, unless we compromise our own beliefs we aren't going to reach an agreement, so we find it better to talk it out and usually we find a solution that suits us both where we don't have to change our fundamental beliefs."

Booth squeezed his fiancée's hand as Sharyn smiled and jotted something down.

"Wonderful. Now let's turn the page and we have some trust exercises."

* * *

"So talk to me Bones? What did you think?"

She looked up as she pulled her seat belt on in the car.

"I… it was ok, but I can't say I found it particularly helpful, it's irrational really, you can't treat everybody's problems with the same cure, individuals require individual treatment, it's why I hate psychology Booth, they take a multi-faceted issue and treat it like a singular problem as everyone got into the same situation in the same way and feel the same things…"

Booth nodded in agreement, he also found the session pointless that wasn't to say others may not have found it worthwhile, but he would have preferred spending the evening with his family.

"Just because one couple finds it helpful to talk about what's bothering them, doesn't mean the second couple are going to resolve anything."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and he knew it was time to change the subject.

"Well I know it's not your thing Bones and it's not mine either but thanks, it means a lot to me that you're doing this."

She looked across and smiled.

"I love you Booth and I'm willing to do irrational things to prove it to you."

He smiled, taking her hand on the center console as he drove down the street, headed toward a romantic dinner for two.

* * *

**Done **** please review.**


	281. Chapter 281

**Disclaimer – Hmm, so how you doin ;)**

**A/N – Can you believe it? Chapter 281, it's bordering on insanity… no wait it's there already, pure insanity, but I'm so thankful to everyone who still reviews, it's so encouraging to know people are still reading and reviews are the only way I can tell you are, so thank you to all of those people who take the sixty seconds to do so.**

* * *

Brennan smiled as Booth held his fork out to her to try his asparagus and pine nut gnocchi.

"You'll love it Bones."

She opened her mouth and closed her lips around the utensil as he slid it into her mouth and waited for her reaction.

"Good?"

Chewing the mouthful and swallowing she smiled.

"Mmm very good, I saw a recipe for toasted ricotta gnocchi the other day; perhaps we can use that and add the asparagus and pine nuts?"

Booth smiled and nodded, already thinking about the fun they'd all have trying out the new meal idea.

"Yeah, sounds good."

She nodded and wiped her mouth with the napkin before rolling a bite size amount of pasta onto her fork and continuing her meal.

"Oh I got a call today from Father O'Reilly, he wanted to know if he could rebook us in for eleven thirty on the Thursday for the wedding instead of the Tuesday, another priest has had heart attack and so Father O'Reilly will be doing rounds at the hospital on the Tuesday and Wednesday and he's fully booked with Christenings on the Monday, I said I didn't think it would be a problem but that I'd talk to you."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"So does that mean I need to call him?"

Booth smiled at her paling complexion.

"Ha, no Bones, I'll call tomorrow with the verdict."

She nodded.

"Good."

He nodded.

"So I take it then you're ok with it?"

She nodded and shrugged.

"So long as he marries us before the ceremony, I really don't care when."

Booth grinned at the concept she really was wanting this and wasn't just doing it to satisfy him.

"We'll work it out Bones."

The waiter came over to ask them if everything was ok with their meal and offered them drink refills.

"No we're fine thanks Pal and the food's great."

Booth responded as Bones shook her head.

"Very well then Sir."

The man walked away, approaching another table who had been seated just after them.

"So you want dessert Bones?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No I'm fine for now Booth, but… perhaps we can get tiramisu to share later?"

He smiled and nodded as he felt her foot slide up and down on his shin.

"Ok… whatever you want Bones."

She raised her brows cheekily and leaned forward to whisper.

"Anything?"

Booth felt his face flush lightly and chuckled.

"Haha yeah Bones, anything."

* * *

Pops smiled as Molly snuggled into his side while they all did a puzzle; he had to admit he was more content right now than he had been in a long while. Parker was talking about his excitement at starting a new school, but also his sadness toward the fact he wouldn't be going to the Lab after school anymore.

"I'll miss seeing all the squints and science club, but I'm too old for it now anyway, I guess I can go there on weekends when I'm not busy with school stuff, we got the curriculum plan for the year and whoa…"

"Lots of work huh Squirt?"

Parker nodded.

"Yeah, there's an assignment due for every class even P.E and some classes like history have three assignments, but Annie's friends Matilda and Lilly they told us it wasn't as hard as it seems on the plan, we get time to do it and even get time in class to work on them with the teacher so we can ask questions, which is pretty cool."

Pops smiled, he thought the school sounded great, Temperance had even photocopied some of the pamphlets and dropped them off to him to have a read through; she had said she felt it was important for him to be involved in Molly and Parker's education and so he should know where they're going and what the school offers and expects. Pops had to admit, it was a small gesture but it had made him feel great.

"Well I'm sure glad you're looking forward to it and what about your Annie? Is she as excited?"

Parker blushed at the reference his great grandfather made about Annie being his.

"Yeah she's heaps excited too, it'll be good not having to worry about if Angelica; that's the girl who bully's Annie, is around the next corner or not."

Pops nodded and glanced down at Molly as she pushed the jigsaw pieces around, looking for one she wanted.

"Well I think it's great you both want to go to school, you're Dad wasn't the biggest fan of school, days that he had basketball or football were ok, but other days were a struggle."

Parker raised his brows and scooted forward on his chair, he was always eager to learn about his father.

"What was he like at my age Pops?"

Hank smiled and leaned back in his chair as he pondered the years passed.

"Well…"

**Flashback**

"_Come on Shrimp; get your scrawny butt in here."_

_The teenager got up off his chair at the lounge room desk and walked into the kitchen._

_Hank looked up as his grandson entered the room, he smiled sadly at the boy, he was still walking with a slight limp despite it being weeks since his last beating. His skin was pale and he had bags under his wide brown eyes from a lack of sleep. Hank offered to take Seeley to a barber to get rid of his floppy brown hair that was currently hanging in his eyes, but the thirteen year old refused to go anywhere near a barber shop, memories of his father too raw to pretend it hadn't been the parentals daytime job._

"_Go sit down Seeley, dinner's ready."_

_The teen walked into the dining room and joined his younger brother at the table._

"_How was school Jar?"_

_His little brother scowled._

"_Shut up Cecily."_

"_Jared enough!"_

_Hank scolded the boy and placed the bowl of curried sausages and rice on the table._

"_What? I didn't do nuthin."_

_Hank raised a single finger to his youngest grandson, but regretted it when Seeley flinched and then jumped up to protect his young and oblivious brother, also knocking over a glass of milk._

"_NO!"_

"_HEY! CECILY LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"_

_Hank held his hands up in surrender._

"_WHOA! SEELEY! It's ok… it's ok." _

_The thirteen year old stepped back looked at the mess he'd made and blushed._

"_PSYCHO!"_

_He looked to his brother and then his grandfather before running off up the stairs._

"_Seeley come back Son!"_

_Hank sighed and looked to his other grandson._

"_Go get a cloth and clean this up Jared."_

_The nine year old scowled._

"_What? Why do have to clean it up, Cecily did it… Loser!"_

"_Jared that's enough."_

_Pushing his chair out he stomped out of the dining room and into the kitchen, mumbling under his breath._

"_He is a Loser and the psycho one who spazzes out every single time and made Dad leave us."_

_Hank shook his head and began dishing up a good helping of dinner onto the plate he'd take his eldest grandson._

* * *

"_KNOCK, KNOCK… Seeley?"_

_Silence was the only response the aging man got._

"_I'm just gonna leave a plate at your door, try to eat Shrimp."_

_Still no response, Hank hadn't seen inside his spare room since the thirteen year old took it over a few weeks back, battered and bruised, he'd turned the small room into his salvation from the world._

_Seeley sat with his knees to his chest against the far wall of his room, a chair had been pushed against the door, it's back wedged under the handle keeping everyone out. _

_The thirteen year old closed his eyes tightly, trying with everything he had to block out the screams in his head, trying to erase the visions of his father's hand coming down on him over and over; he whimpered, dropped his forehead to his knees and held his breath unconsciously._

_Seeley was tired and weak, it had been weeks since he slept more than hour or so a day. He wondered if this feeling would ever go away, he was filled so much hurt and anger, so much resentment and hatred, he felt the world would be better off without him._

_Perhaps Jared was right, maybe he was a psycho loser and the world certainly didn't need any more of them, maybe that's why his Dad would beat him, he wasn't smart or funny or strong, sure he was good at b-ball but that wasn't enough, after all his Dad was in the war that's what a real man is, not a skinny kid with bad grades._

_He closed his eyes and took the verbal abuse in his mind 'you're no good', 'what did I do to get a son like you', 'come ere ya little turner'. Seeley huffed, he had always hated that nickname, his father had decided to call him a turner after he failed to make it into the under tens football club, he said the only thing he was good at was turning good food into shit._

'_Get up', 'Take it like a man', 'you're pathetic'._

_Wiping at his eyes furiously he got up and went to the cupboard; he took out the pain killers he had left over from his broken arm and popped the lid._

"_SEELEY? SEELEY OPEN UP SHRIMP, COME ON."_

_The thirteen year old sighed, put the pills back in the cupboard and went to the door, he slid the lock across and walked over to his bed, waiting for his grandfather to walk in and give him another pep talk._

**End Flashback**

"Your Dad was… well how about you ask me questions and I'll answer them if I think it's appropriate."

Parker smiled and nodded, for some reason his Dad didn't much like talking about his childhood and it seemed his Pops was just as guarded.

"Ok Pops."

* * *

Brennan smiled as Booth wrapped his arm around her protectively, while they passed by a group of young drunks, she was going to tell him she could defend herself, but stopped knowing it would be futile to say it again, after all the last one hundred times didn't seem to have sunk in so she let it go and decided to instead enjoy the closeness of his body to hers.

"So how do you think the kids went with Pops?"

She looked up and raised her brows.

"I think the better question is how do you think Pop's went with the kids?"

Booth chuckled and nodded.

"Very true Bones, very true."

She shrugged.

"I think they would have all had fun, Parker and Molly both adore Hank Booth and he's quite a resilient man they would have to really work to get one on him."

Booth furrowed his brow momentarily confused, before chuckling softly in affectionate amusement.

"Oh get one up on him Bones."

She shrugged.

"Well you knew what I meant; in any case I'm sure they're all fine."

He pulled her in closer as they approached the truck, backing her into the door panel and placing his hands on the metal beside her head.

"Booth? Wha…"

She hummed as his lips brushed against hers softly, his tongue gently probing and silently asking for entrance between the warm lips it knew so well.

Instinctively she granted him access, feeling her body melt into his as he pressed his torso to her chest and his knee between her thighs.

"Boo…"

His hand tangled in her hair, as he felt her fist the back of his dress shirt simultaneously pulling it up at the waist and down at the neck. He continued to kiss her slowly and effectively, forcing all thought from her mind as she gave into his touch.

Booth lost himself in her; in her touch, her taste, her scent, he was drawn from his revere by the sound of male voices approaching, his instinct had him on guard; ready to defend and protect. Pulling back slowly, he smiled at her soft whine.

"We should go Bones, pick up the kids and get home."

She nodded, straightening her shirt as he reached for her door handle and pulled.

* * *

Parker said goodbye to Pops in the usual fashion, a big hug and a whispered I love you Pops in his ear as he bent to hug back.

Molly was more vocal, telling him quite proudly how much she loved him and that she was going to miss him. Brennan smiled at the added comment on wishing he could come home with them; she felt wearing him down would be best achieved by the four year old.

Temperance stepped forward next, thanking him for watching both of them and once again declaring her own wishes for him to come and stay with them.

"The offer is always there Hank the room is yours whenever you want it."

He kissed her cheek and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"I'll think it out Angel."

She nodded again, knowing she wouldn't get his decision tonight.

"Alright, night Hank."

She hugged him again and stepped back with the kids, giving Booth a chance to say his goodbyes.

"Mommy is we gonna see Poppy soon again?"

Brennan squatted down in front of daughter and smiled.

"Would you like that?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup, I wanna see him every day Mommy, I told him he can come and stay in my room."

Temperance looked to Parker who nodded in agreement that his sister did indeed offer up her room.

"Well…"

She looked back to her daughter and smiled as she took her arms.

"I think maybe tomorrow you can call Poppy on the telephone and ask him when he wants to see you again?"

Molly smiled, thrilled at the thought of using the phone and the prospect of having more time with her Poppy.

"Yay! He can come for breakfast Mommy?"

Brennan smiled and wondered if perhaps, Booth had ever thought of taking Pops to church on Sundays and bringing him home for breakfast with them, she thought when got home she'd ask.

* * *

Annie sat at the desk in the chalet her parents were renting for the time they stayed here, she had her own room and bathroom, there was a TV in the living room, a small kitchenette and dining table and they had their own balcony with a beautiful view of the mountains.

So far they had explored a couple of villages and dined out every night. Her Mom had taken her into a few boutique styled shops and she even had the chance to try on a traditional Swiss costume.

Currently though the thirteen year old was finally able to sit at the computer in their temporary home where she could connect to the internet and send one email to Parker and another to Maddy to check on Toby.

She told him of what they had done in the last day or so and about visiting the Swiss chocolatier, she told him of their plans for the following few days and apologized for not replying to his last email sooner, she also attached a few photos to the email, hoping he would enjoy them.

Signing off, she told him she was enjoying her vacation very much but also missed him; she gave three kisses and three hugs, typed her name and hit send.

* * *

Friday afternoon Brennan received a call while at work.

"Hello? Temperance Brennan?"

"Tempe dear it's Doris from Wedding Daze."

Brennan smiled.

"Oh hello."

"Tempe I wanted to let you know, all your bridesmaid dresses have arrived and I've been promised the flower girl dress tomorrow morning."

"That's great, thank you."

"It's no problem Dear, did you want me to call everyone individually?"

Brennan looked to her wrist watch and smiled.

"Oh no that's ok, I'll let them all know… so what happens now?"

She could hear the older lady flipping through the pages of her diary; well she assumed it was her diary.

"Well, we get each of the bridesmaids in to try the dress on and if any adjustments need doing I can fix them up, have you got a pen and paper Dear?"

Brennan picked up a pen and shuffled the files on her desk until she found a note pad.

"Ah yes."

"Ok, I have tomorrow morning at eleven available and the appointment following that at twelve, Sunday I'm closed, Monday I have from three pm until six available, Tuesday and Wednesday are completely booked, Thursday any time is good, I can work around other appointments and Friday and Saturday just give me a call in the morning and I can give you or them better times and young Molly's dress will arrive tomorrow morning."

Brennan wrote it all down, intent on sending an email to Amy as soon as possible, she could tell Cam in person and Angela and Annie she'd tell when they got back.

"Ok thank you Doris, I'll have them all contact you, but Angela and Annie won't be able to come in until late next week at the earliest, they're away until Wednesday."

"That's fine Dear, we'll work it all in, not to worry."

Brennan smiled, Doris had real way of putting her at ease, she was so softly spoken and calm, it was refreshing and pleasant to speak with her.

"Alright, thank you again Doris."

"Bye bye now."

"Bye."

They both hung up their respective phones and Brennan took a deep breath, making both her kids look up at her.

"Everything ok Mom?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm just going to speak with Doctor Saroyan, I'll be back in a moment."

Both Molly and Parker watched their mother walk out, the younger looking to her older brother who smiled.

"I think when Mom gets back, we should all go outside?"

Molly cheered; her brother always had great ideas.

"We can play chasings?"

Parker chuckled.

"Or we could walk coz I bet it's hot outside."

Molly nodded.

"We can have ice cream?"

He smiled.

"That's a great idea and if Mom says yes, we can cook her and Dad dinner tonight to say thank you?"

Molly's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the thought, she loved to cook, especially when she got to be the assistant.

"Yay!"

Parker laughed at his sister's excitement and stood up.

"Come on let's look on the computer for recipes we can cook."

Molly took the offered hand and skipped along beside her brother to their Mom's desk; she waited for him to sit and smiled as he pulled her up onto his lap to look through pages on the screen.

* * *

Booth picked up his ringing cell and noted the number on the screen.

"This is Seeley, is Pop's ok?"

"Shrimp? Is that any way to answer the phone?"

Booth rolled his eyes in slight exasperation.

"Pop's is everything ok?"

"Yes… why wouldn't it be?"

Booth furrowed his brow.

"Well you're calling from the nurse's office."

"Now how do you know that, you got camera's somewhere."

Booth chuckled.

"Ha no Pops the id caller comes up with the number. It's in my phone."

Silence reined for a moment as Pops got his head around the ways of modern technology.

"O… k then… things used to be a whole lot simpler, why do they have to change everything now days, cell phones and computers an…"

"Pops? What's the matter?"

"Nothings the matter Seeley, I… I've been talkin to nurse know it all here and she thinks it might be a good idea for me to come and stay with you lot for a while."

Booth grinned.

"Well that's great Pops, when do you want me to come get you? This afterno…"

"Now, now just wait…"

Booth tilted his head in curiosity.

"What Pops."

"This is a temporary thing Shrimp, you got it and I don't want you or Temperance waiting on me, I'm not an invalid and I don't want to be in the way…"

"Pop…"

"Just listen Seeley… I'll stay until you and Temperance get back from your Honeymoon or as long as it takes for you to want me out and I don't expect any special treatment, got it."

Booth nodded and smiled.

"Got it Pops, so when will you ready to move out of there?"

"I can be ready tomorrow morning, give me time to say my good byes and such and nurse know it all is gonna get me my prescriptions for the month."

"Ok Pops, so if I swing by at about eleven?"

"Yes, yes but I want you to ask Temperance first, make sure this is still ok wi…"

"It'll b…"

"Just ask her Shrimp, she may have changed her mind."

"In two days Pops? Bones doesn't do that."

"Seeley will you just do as I say."

"Ok Pops, I'll ask and call you back if there's a problem, if not I'll see you tomorrow."

Booth knew there wouldn't be a single issue with Pops moving in, Bones wanted Pops there as much as Booth himself did and she'd be delighted by the news he was finally moving in.

He ended the call with Pops and called his fiancée straight away, if only to hear her excitement.

* * *

**End, please review and get me into the writing mood, sorry for the delay in posting, coming up to Christmas things get hectic for me as they do most people.**


	282. Chapter 282

**So… to the extraordinarily rude anon who wrote and I quote 'Your constant insertion of stupid Australian lingo is f****ing annoying. Bones is an American show, write it as such.' I say, first you're an ignorant intolerant creep and a coward and frankly quite pathetic, secondly I'd say an example of my f***ing annoying lingo would be have been nice, I've made it VERY clear in the past that I am TRYING to write without Aussie lingo as I'm aware it's an American show. Obviously if I posted then I haven't realised what I wrote was uniquely Australian. You try writing without using words you use every day of your life. Thirdly, learn how to use the PM function, although you're probably one of those people that get enjoyment from upsetting others, good for you the world needs more losers. **

**Disclaimer – I'm really out of things to say.**

**A/N - ….. Told you.**

* * *

Pops moved into the spare room on the second level on Sunday instead of Saturday, nurse I-know-everything at the home had made the suggestion due to the local doctor coming by on Saturday afternoon for rounds. She had told Hank he could get a new prescription and have a quick check up before moving out; Brennan thought it was a good idea, besides the fact she was looking forward to having the old man move in.

Booth had dropped the kids off at home after church before going to the home to pack Pop's stuff up and bring the oldest member of their family home. Molly was so excited she had to be told multiple times to be quiet throughout the service compared to her usual completely silent self unless singing.

Brennan had decided they would have brunch to celebrate Pops arrival and while church was in service, she began cooking up a storm.

Now the family sat outside, basking in the warm sun as they digested their feast.

"Mommy you cooked too much food, I feel really rolly poley."

Booth chuckled as Bones turned to her daughter, lying on the grass with Duke's head on her belly.

"Well next time perhaps you won't eat as much."

Molly rubbed her belly and looked over.

"But then we gotta put it in the trash Mommy and it's no good to eat then and what about the hungry puppies and kitties and birdies and all the animals that don't got breakfast Mommy?"

Hank chuckled as Booth shook his head, trust his daughter to bring up the starving the animals in the world over the starving kids.

Brennan smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok, but that doesn't mean you need to make yourself sick by eating too much in one sitting, you could save some for later."

Molly wrinkled her nose.

"Cold eggies Mommy are not nice, even Daddy says so."

Bones smiled as Molly repeated her father's words from a few weeks ago.

"No but the waffles and the sausage..."

"MOM! TELEPHONE!"

Parker called from inside the house where he had volunteered to stack the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen, with soapy hands he'd pressed the hands free button and answered the call, before calling to his Mom, while trying not to drip on the floor.

Brennan excused herself from the table and the conversation with her daughter, getting up and walking inside to the phone. Seeing the hand piece still in the cradle Brennan looked to the kitchen where she could hear Parker at the sink.

"Parker? Did you hang up?"

He turned and looked back toward where she would be.

"No, it's on hands free I couldn't pick it up, sorry it's wet."

She smiled and walked over to the phone, lifting the set from the cradle and covering the mouth piece.

"That's ok and thank you."

She had no idea who would be calling her and spoke politely down the line.

"Hello this is Temperance Brennan."

* * *

Booth smiled as he listened to Molly and Pops chatting, he was glad Pops had changed his mind about coming and staying with them, even if it was going to be only for a 'little while'. Booth felt this was exactly what his Grandfather needed; to be surrounded by family all the time and know he was part of something. Booth just hoped Pop's didn't get lonely when they were all at work or school.

He looked up as Bones came out of the house again with a smile on her face and a booklet in her hands, along with Pop's glasses.

"What's this Angel?"

He took both his readers and the book and looked up at her with a curious smile.

"I want you to read it, have a look through it and tell me what you think."

Pops looked to Booth who shrugged.

"Don't look at me Pops; I have no idea what it is."

Hank slipped his glasses on and opened the catalog style book, reading aloud.

"Adventure before dementia retiree's troupe?"

Brennan smiled and nodded, she had thought the title was catchy.

Booth frowned sitting forward and listening as Pops read from the pages in front of him.

"Enjoy walks on the beach, lunch in cafes, bus tours of historical sites and mid-morning movies and concerts; front door pick up and drop off, with on duty nurse this fun and exciting new group wants you."

Pops looked up and raised his brows before turning the page and continuing.

"Botanic Garden picnics, Christmas in July and BBQ bowls are just some of the weekly activities you can enjoy. Bring your family along to the Veterans Day Remembrance Luncheon and hear stories around the bon-fire before the guards salute the setting of the sun."

Booth noted Pops pause and he too took a moment for himself.

"Join us today, with limited positions in this fun and exciting group you could find the friends you're missing; Adventure before Dementia, we're waiting for you."

Booth smiled, he thought the group sounded awesome, even though the brochure sounded a little cheesy.

"Bones, what is this?"

She looked over and shrugged.

"I was grocery shopping yesterday and a group of ladies gave me the brochure, asked me to pass it on to anyone I know over sixty five, it's a day club they pick you up in the morning and you go different places, two to three times a week and they drop you home in the afternoon, before five thirty. I thought maybe Hank… you'd liked to see what it was like? At least you won't be bored around the house each day. They give you weekly newsletters and you choose which trips you want to go on and call them every Saturday morning to make the pickup times and they do a once a week mall day, so you can buy things you want when you want without having to call taxi's or having to wait for us."

Booth grinned, he now understood Bones was trying to keep Pops from feeling like he was relying them, she was saving his independence. Pop's biggest fear about this move was that he would be a burden on them, with this group there was no way even he could consider himself as such.

Pop's kept perusing the booklet, he was certainly intrigued and it gave him an odd sense of excitement at the thought of getting out and exploring and having some purpose.

"Well I… I suppose it could be something to do, I certainly don't want to be watching all those day time television soaps."

Brennan smiled and handed him a card.

"Good, go and call Pauline, they're holding a place for you on Tuesdays bus if you want it."

Pops sat momentarily stunned at her fore thought.

"I…"

Booth chuckled, his grandfather was rarely lost for words but it seemed Bones knew how to stun him.

"Go on Pops, it'll be fun."

Pops flipped to the back page and furrowed his brow.

"It doesn't say how much it costs."

Brennan smiled.

"It's on the back of the card."

Pops flipped it over and read it was five dollars for the day, meals included.

"That's it?"

Booth looked to Bones who obviously knew more than he did, he watched her nod.

"Yes they said that's it, of course though on the mall days it costs you whatever you're buying, but the bus is free."

He looked up again and smiled.

"And you both won't mind me coming and going?"

Brennan smiled and leaned forward, handing Pops a key ring with a single brass key attached and a tag with four digits on it.

"Not at all Hank this is your home too, you can come and go as you please."

He took the key and smiled.

"The alarm code is on the tag, punch it in backwards when you come back in and press the red button or when you leave just press the green button and leave."

Hank nodded, it seemed easy enough.

"Got it Pops?"

His Grandfather looked to him slightly irritated.

"I'm not hard of hearing Shrimp, I can do it."

Brennan smiled and sat back in her seat.

"Perhaps you should call Pauline now then?"

The older man got up off his seat and wandered inside to use the phone in the hall, leaving his grandson and his fiancée side by side.

"That was really… sweet Bones."

She smiled and blushed.

"I didn't want him to be sitting around waiting for us all day to come home; it hardly seemed like an improvement on his former arrangements."

Booth nodded, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"I agree."

* * *

On Tuesday Brennan booked Saint Stephens Church for their ceremony and gave all the relevant details, including which of the two priests would be marrying them. She had also arranged some flowers for the church and she chose a simple white dress she would wear with the bouquet of white oriental lilies she was going to hold; all of which would be a surprise to Booth.

Wednesday morning rolled around quickly, Booth was off to work early and so rolled out of bed at six. Brennan felt the bed shift as Booth moved and she grumbled at the loss of his bodily contact.

She lifted her head to see him sitting on the side of the mattress, stretching his feet before placing all his weight on them.

"Hmm, don't go."

She crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his bare torso, reveling in the warmth of his skin.

"Hey Bones…"

He turned slightly, thrilled at seeing her beautiful eyes looking up at him.

"Sorry if I woke you."

She kissed his shoulder and his neck and smiled.

"It's ok; you're going in so early? Why?"

Turning his body at the sound of her gentle whine he positioned himself sideways on the bed, one knee bent up and lying flat on the white sheets, while his other foot was planted firmly on the ground. He chuckled as she crawled around and basically climbed into his lap, straddling his hips easily.

"Ha… I told you I had an early morning meeting remember?"

She furrowed her brow as the memory of the conversation came flooding back and nodded.

"But it's nice to know you want me to stay."

She nuzzled into his neck and smiled as she bit his flesh.

"I want you to do more than just stay."

He felt her tongue flick out and taste the skin she'd just released, soothing the sting before repeating.

"Really?"

Booth wrapped his hands around her torso and groaned as he felt her grind against him."

"Mmm hmm a lot more."

Booth flipped her back to the mattress, his palm cradling her head as he swung his leg over her thighs and pinned her down.

"Well then…"

Dropping his lips to hers he smiled as she arched her back, pressing her chest to his and pulling him closer with one arm, while her free hand traveled somewhat south.

"God Bones… what has gotten into you this morning."

She didn't answer, just smiled as he pulled her hand up and pinned it above her head, followed quickly by the second the hand.

* * *

The Hodgins family were to fly back into DC mid-morning, despite Parker's insistence he wanted to go to the airport to pick them up with his Mom, he had to stay home with Pop's and Molly or else they wouldn't have room in the car.

Brennan felt poorly having to leave Parker behind, she knew how much he'd missed Annie, but she also knew that it was simply the way things had to be.

Booth called as she parked the car in the airport lot, she fumbled for her cell in her bag and smiled seeing the name on the screen.

"How was your meeting?"

She heard his chuckle and unlatched her seat belt.

"Oh the meeting I was late for?"

She stayed silent and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"It was fine, once I explained that my soon to be wife was feeling amorous this morning."

"You didn't?"

"Why not Bones… it's the truth, I thought you liked the truth?"

She could hear the smile in his tone and knew he hadn't said a word.

"I do… but you have taught me there is a time for truth and a time for little white lies."

She listened to the sound of his desk chair creak and knew he was leaning back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I see… well… I'll remember that for next time."

Booth giggled as she closed the door and pressed the central lock.

"Booth!"

The sound of his laugh gave her butterflies in the stomach and she felt a thrill wash through her at the notion she could make him visibly happy.

"Ok, ok Bones, I told them we had some trouble getting the garage door up, so I couldn't get my SUV out."

She smiled.

"A white lie?"

"That's right Bones, so if anyone asks…"

"Yes, I'll carry on your white lie."

"Thanks Bones."

* * *

Brennan stood in the waiting area of the airport; she had passed security easily and grabbed a cup of coffee to pass the time until the Hodgins plane landed. Now still waiting she unconsciously passed more time doing what she did best; people watching. The area was quite busy and she smiled as she noted a man sitting on the seats with his three eager children. She noted the similar jawline and deep set eyes and knew the man had fathered all three kids, she wondered if they were waiting for the mother to return or perhaps someone else.

There was a time that she knew when she returned home from a trip somewhere, she would have no one waiting for her, unless of course Angela was free to pick her up, now though. She smiled at the thought of Booth and Molly and Parker, her father and Angela and Hodgins with Annie and Michael, Russ and the girls, Amy, Pops, she was surrounded by family now and she couldn't have been happier about it.

A voice came over the loud speaker informing everyone of flight two two one nine's arrival and impending disembarking.

Brennan stood from the seat she had taken and walked toward the area they would be coming through, brushing the creases from the hem of her shirt as she moved.

Having Michael made them one of the first groups off the plane, through baggage collection and Customs.

"Awww Sweetie!"

Angela's high pitched call rung out and Brennan smiled at the familiar sound. As embarrassing as her best friend's tone could be, Brennan had come to look forward to it after weeks or even days apart.

"TEMPE!"

Annie beamed seeing the second most important woman in her life, waiting with a bright smile in the airport.

"Hi everyone, did you have fun?"

Angela hugged her best friend and smiled.

"It was wonderful Honey, we shopped and ate and explored, it was beautiful."

Brennan nodded as Ange stepped back and Annie took her turn for a hug and a kiss to the crown.

"How was your first trip?"

Annie looked up happily.

"I loved it Tempe…"

She glanced around briefly and then looked back to the woman looking down at her.

"Is Par…?"

Brennan saw the question in the thirteen year old's eyes and smiled sympathetically.

"He's at home Sweetie, we wouldn't have all fit in the car…"

Annie was a little disappointed but she understood and nodded.

"He was very unhappy about being left behind, he wanted to come badly."

She nodded again and stepped back.

"Maybe I can see him when we get home?"

Brennan nodded and gently stroked a few strands of hair behind the teen's ear.

"You come down as soon as you're ready."

Annie looked to her parents, who both nodded and smiled.

Hodgins was next to hug his friend, at the same time he handed Brennan her Godson and chuckled as the little boy hummed his approval.

They chatted for a few minutes, before heading out to the car and home.

* * *

Parker had asked his great grandfather if he could have permission to walk down to the local shops and get bunch of flowers for Annie from the general store, it had been granted but he was go there and come straight back.

Choosing flowers hadn't been as easy as the thirteen year old thought. Annie's current favorite color was purple and there weren't too many purple flowers in the buckets to choose from.

He decided on some white daisies and gardenias and had the lady wrap the bunch in purple tissue paper and cellophane, tied off with a purple glitter ribbon.

"Fourteen twenty thanks Hon."

Parker smiled and handed over his pocket money for chores over the last few weeks.

"Thanks."

He took the flowers and his change, before bidding the woman a good day and leaving the store.

"Parker?"

Spinning around he smiled seeing Matilda and Lilly.

"Hi."

He signed and spoke clearly before adding a wave to his greeting.

"What are you doing here… Aww are they for Annie? She comes home today right?"

Parker looked to the flowers and back to the girls with a nod.

"Yeah, do you think she'll like them?"

Both girls stepped forward, though Lilly was slightly pulled by her sister.

"She'll love them, they're beautiful Parker… aww you're so sweet."

The thirteen year old blushed and ducked his head, he'd been told he was sweet on other occasions but not by his peers and it made him feel a little self-conscious.

"Umm thanks… well, I gotta go, I promised my Pops I'd come straight back and it already took me ages to pick the flowers."

Matilda nodded and smiled.

"Ok, oh wait, here."

She handed him an envelope and smiled.

"This is for you and your sister and your parents, we were coming up to put in your letterbox, we're having a BBQ at home next weekend, please will you come?"

Parker smiled.

"Wow… thanks, I'll give it to my Mom and see what she says?"

Parker was pleased the girls seemed to like him; he'd been worried they wouldn't and felt it would cause problems between he and Annie. He wanted his girlfriend to have friends and never wanted to be the reason she would have to choose, but things so far seemed to be working out great; Matilda and Lilly were really friendly and nice to be around, he felt they were actually a lot like Annie; not a bitter bone in their bodies.

"Thanks again."

The girls both smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, no problems there will be some other kids from school there too, so… Can we walk with you? We're going to giv… well could you give Annie this one when you see her? Please?"

He nodded and took the second envelope.

"Yup, I'll give it to her this afternoon… hopefully."

Matilda signed to Lilly telling her what was happening and then both girls thanked Parker respectively, before they said goodbye and walked back in the opposite direction.

Parker opened the envelope on the walk back and smiled. There were pictures of faded balloons on the invite and it was indeed addressed to his whole family, R.S.V.P's were needed by Thursday next week and they were asked to bring a dish with ingredients written down for all to see. Parker also read there was no smoking or alcohol permitted and people needed to bring their own drinks; he thought it sounded like great fun and hoped they could all go.

* * *

The drive back from the airport was filled with tales of the last two weeks and what fun had been had in Switzerland. Hodgins was also talking about going back during winter for the skiing; he thought it would be fun.

Annie told Tempe how she had taken a million photos and was going to create a scrapbook of her first overseas trip.

Brennan drove them all the way up to the front door and helped with the unloading the car; suitcases, shopping bags, back packs and baby. Maddy was obviously working today; she had created something that smelled divine as it wafted out the front door when Edgar opened it to greet them all.

"Good afternoon Sir, Ma'am's and Miss Annie, how was the vacation?"

Hodgins patted the older man's back as Annie grinned and hugged him.

"It's was so wonderful Edgar, have you ever been? We have lots of photos and presents for everyone."

Edgar patted her back lightly, still trying to maintain his professional exterior.

"Well thank you… in advance of course and no, I've not been to Switzerland but I hear it's lovely."

Annie nodded.

"It is, really it is."

Maddy came running out the door at that moment.

"Annica, Annica."

Annie giggled and turned to face the girl who often talked to her like a big sister would.

"Maddy."

Angela smiled as her daughter was lifted and swirled around by the young cook, who gave both she and Hodgins a welcoming smile and wave.

"Oh Annica, did you have fun?"

Annie smiled as she nodded and steadied herself.

"I did, how was Toby?"

The twenty seven year old shrugged.

"He slept, he ate, he slept more, he ate more, he pooped and then he slept more."

Annie laughed; pleased her cat hadn't felt abandoned.

"Good, thank you so much for taking care of him, I would have been worried to leave him if not for you."

"No problem, do you want help with your luggage?"

Annie smiled.

"Oh that's ok, I can do it, I'm sure you have other things to do."

Maddy smiled.

"It's ok, I don't mind, besides I want to hear all about Switzerland and what you did and what you saw."

Annie looked to her parents, who waved her on, telling her silently to go and chat; she picked up her suitcase and smiled as Maddy grabbed the shopping bags and the back pack at her feet.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Brennan stayed for a cup of coffee and then headed home, telling them to come by later if they felt up to it. She hugged her best friend tightly and called out to Annie upstairs, bidding her farewell, before kissing her Godson and briefly hugging Hodgins simultaneously.

"Ok well it's good to have you all back."

Angela smiled.

"Good to be back Honey, I'll call you later and thanks for picking us up Bren."

Brennan waved and smiled.

"No problem."

She unlocked the car, started the ignition and drove off slowly down the drive, waving out the window as she went.

* * *

**So… do you want Parker and Annie's reunion? Please review.**


	283. Chapter 283

**Remember I can't answer PM's and reviews if you don't log in, if you do log in and don't hear from me, please check that your message did actually go through as logged in, I'm having problems with FF logging people out, when they PM, so maybe the same is happening for reviews.**

**Disclaimer – Oh boy… chapter 283, I is in denial, yup, yup, yup.**

**A/N – Awww denial is a lovely place this time of year.**

* * *

Annie walked nervously up the Booth home drive way, she tugged on the hem of her shirt and brushed her fringe back off her face, taking a breath she rapped on the door, using the knocker and stepped back to wait.

She smiled as she heard the sound off hurried footsteps getting closer, she for some reason was able to tell it was Parker, she heard the lock release and the chain slide.

"ANNIE!"

"PARKER!"

She jumped forward at the same time he did and their foreheads collided, forcing both the teens backward in a hurry.

"OW! OUCH! Sorry."

Words crashed together all at once and two red faced teens stood staring at one another, before Parker took a breath.

"Are you ok Annie?"

He reached out touched her hand as it rubbed at her slow forming bump.

"Yeah… are you ok?"

He shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"I'm fine, sorry."

She smiled.

"It's ok… you have a really hard head though."

With a small chuckle he nodded.

"Yeah… come on, I'll get you some ice."

She took his hand and stepped closer.

"Umm… wait!"

Looking across at his girlfriend, Parker was thrilled as her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you."

Without a second's hesitation he hugged her back.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Brennan smiled from the end of the hall, before she and her daughter walked to the kitchen to prepare two towels of ice.

"Mommy I want to see Annie too."

"You will, just let them be a moment Sweetheart they'll come in soon."

Molly sat herself at the table and folded her arms across her chest, while she furrowed her brow into an effective scowl.

Brennan smiled and raised her own brows.

"No sulking please, I told you what would happen now you need to be patient."

Molly relaxed her face and unfolded her arms, she knew she could either heed her mother's advice or go up to her room; no one liked to be around a sour puss.

Brennan thanked her daughter for altering her expression and stance and turned back to the freezer to retrieve the ice cubes and then a then a couple of snap lock baggy from the cupboard.

"Mommy what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make an ice pack for Annie and Parker for their sore heads, could you help me?"

Molly smiled and nodded, although she was unsure what an ice pack was, she knew she liked to help.

* * *

Parker smiled as he and Annie sat outside with a glass of lemonade each chatting about her vacation in Switzerland. He could see how excited she was and he wanted that feeling to last for her, so he continued asking her questions and listening to her happy responses.

"And what about chocolate, you said you went to a chocolate place?"

She nodded and beamed.

"Yup, a chocolatier, oh Parker it was so cool, inside was all wooden and the man was stirring the melted chocolate in a metal bowl by hand and then he spooned it into molds and let it set in this box thing and we got to try it, I know you don't like chocolate much but I bought some back with me so you have to try it."

He smiled.

"I dunno Annie."

She squeezed his hand happily and scooted a little closer.

"Come on… pleeeease?"

He chuckled and shrugged, now just playing with her.

"But what if I don't like it?"

"Then you can spit it out, I won't mind… but you won't, you'll like it, it tastes different."

"I dunno can we wait and see."

"Oh come on Parker, it's not gonna kill you, its chocolate."

He smiled at her furrowed brow.

"But what if when you see I don't like it and see me spit it out, it makes you not want to eat it anymore?"

He knew it was being ridiculous but he loved the incredulous look currently on her face.

"Parker… it's chocolate, you're not gonna make me not wanna eat it and you will like it, so you'll try it right? For me?"

He looked up at her and smiled cheekily, giving her the impression he was thinking.

"Ok… for you, but…"

Shaking her head she stood up.

"No buts come on."

"Where are we going?"

She took his hand and smiled.

"To my place, for the chocolate."

"Now?"

"Haha, yeah, come on, we'll just go and come back."

He smiled and nodded.

"K just let me tell Mom where I'm going."

Annie nodded.

"K."

* * *

Brennan had been occupying Molly in the kitchen since Annie arrived they were making a variety of veggie chips to snack on for the week and restocking the home made muesli bar jar.

"Hey Mom?"

Brennan turned to face her Son and smiled.

"Can I quickly go with Annie to her place; she wants to show me something."

Brennan nodded.

"You may, but I would prefer you speak with Angela or Hodgins first and make sure it's ok for you to visit."

Parker nodded.

"Ok, I'll call them now."

Brennan nodded and watched her son walk closer.

"Thanks Mom."

He hugged her around the middle and kissed her shoulder, before releasing her and stepping over to the phone on the wall.

"Mommy where is Parka going?"

Brennan smiled and turned back to Molly.

"He may just be going over Annie's quickly, he won't be long."

Molly frowned and looked to her brother as he identified himself on the phone to whoever was on the other end.

"Why Mommy?"

"Why what Sweetheart?"

"Why is he going there quickly?"

"Annie wants to show him something, now how about you concentrate on what you're doing before you make an even bigger mess."

Molly smiled at her mother and turned back to her nut bars she was drizzling with chocolate.

"Ok Mommy."

* * *

Booth had had enough of paperwork; he'd been sitting at his desk since eight AM and couldn't take it any longer. Grabbing his gun, badge, keys and wallet he got up and decided to blow off some steam at the range.

Crime had been slow lately, well slow in his neck of the woods anyway and on a few occasions now the senior agent had caught himself silently hoping for a good old dried set of bones to turn up.

Getting in his truck he turned the ignition and set out toward the FBI training complex.

He noted this morning that Bones had changed his radio station again and had obviously reprogrammed it as he changed it back before driving to work and now it had reverted to her choice of rap, or as she would say tribal beat.

Chuckling to himself and leaning forward he turned up the heavy percussion sound and sat back in his seat to listen.

**Flash Back**

"_Come on Bones, do you have to keep changing the station?"_

"_I like this Booth."_

_He furrowed his brow and listened to the 'doophf doophf' of the music now filling his car._

"_Go…why Bones, what the hell coul…"_

"_You can't say hell Booth."_

_He rolled his eyes and glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road._

"_Bones?"_

_She shrugged._

"_I just do Booth."_

_He scoffed._

"_You know most of it's more than little degrading to women."_

_She smiled._

"_It's not the words I like Booth, I focus on the beat, it tells a story no words could do, if you listen to it… besides, I only listen to it when we driving on cases, it gets…"_

_He smiled._

"_Your adrenalin going… yeah I've noticed."_

_He chuckled as she blushed and turned her blue eyes back to her lap._

**End Flashback**

Booth smiled as he thought back to the conversation they'd had a few months back.

He pulled into the parking lot just as his cell sounded; laughter and giggling filled the cabin and increased his smile further.

"Hey Bones, everything ok?"

* * *

Brennan sat at the table with the phone to her ear.

"Yes everything is fine Booth, I called your office but there was no answer, I thought you agreed to tell me when you had a call out?"

She knew she sounded a little needy but it was the fact she still had some pretty big trust issues when it came to the FBI and their not telling her things.

Hearing his mirth she furrowed her brow and listened to him telling her that he would indeed call her if he had a call out and that he was just at the shooting range for a little practice.

She relented her questioning on the matter and instead asked him about his day so far, feeling that he was a little perturbed about something.

"I don't understand why you just don't fill out the case reports when they get to your desk, instead of waiting until you have a huge pile and a deadline?"

She smiled as he told her logic was not his strong suit and he hated paperwork.

"Well yes, I've noticed that but Booth… it would be easier and you wouldn't get frustrated so much."

She knew talking about the subject was futile, he would never be the type of person to enjoy the mundane side of crime fighting, he was all action. She told him the plans of stir fry for dinner, asking if he wanted chicken or beef placed in the meal that was served to him.

"He told her he'd be home by six and they told one another they loved each other and hung up."

"Is Daddy sad Mommy?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"No, Daddy's fine Baby, how about you go wash up and I'll meet you outside, Mommy has washing to hang on the line and then we need to do some work in the veggie garden."

Molly smiled, sliding off the chair and onto the floor, she ran off to the bathroom, screaming that she loved gardening.

* * *

Angela gasped as her daughter and Parker walked through the door.

"Oh my God what hap…?"

Annie and Parker both squinted at the high pitch tone, while Hodgins walked hurried into the kitchen from the living room.

"It's ok Mom, it's just a bump, we kinda bashed heads."

Angela walked over and grimaced at what looked like a painful bump to her daughter's forehead, while Parker simply had read blotch.

"Di… did you get ice on it?"

Annie smiled as her mother began to fuss.

"It's ok Mom, we did ice it and Tempe checked me for concussion, she was going to call you, but I begged her not to and promised I'd tell her if I started to feel sick or tired or if I got a headache, but I didn't and I'm ok."

Angela nodded thoughtfully, she knew that if anything were wrong, Brennan would have called instantly and Annie did seem ok, if not a little bruised.

Hodgins smiled, all the fuss for a couple kids who knocked heads, he'd been blown up and Angela hadn't worried this much; there truly was something to be said for mothering instinct.

"So what are you kids doing back here?"

Annie smiled at her father.

"I want Parker to try the chocolate we got."

Hodgins smiled.

"I see, well it's in the fridge."

Annie nodded and took Parker's hand, pulling him along behind her. He laughed and resisted only slightly, calling back.

"Welcome home Aunt Ange and Uncle Hodgins."

"Thanks Buddy."

Angela waved as she watched them disappear, a smile on her face at her daughter's excitement.

* * *

Thursday August 23rd.

The following week and spate of body finds had Booth and Squints very busy. Pops had taken the kids to Matilda and Lily's BBQ and they had had so much fun it had been the subject of most conversations in the days following.

Pops was also looking much more spry, he'd befriended Bonny at the party; Matilda and Lilly's other grandmother and had even managed to talk her into joining his seniors group.

With September approaching fast, Annie, Parker, Molly and Pops all walked up to the school on Thursday morning where the library was selling the required school supplies for new students.

Booth had given Pops the money and the list for Molly, while Parker had been given the responsibility of his own list and money. Angela had offered to leave work and accompany her daughter but said daughter told her it would fine and a little exciting to go without her. She wanted the fun of being able to show everything off when her parents got home.

Doors had opened at nine and they were part of the first group in, signs hung from the ceiling directing people where to go.

"Ok you two, Molly and I will meet you back here in one hour, if you're not done you can go off again, but I want to see you in an hour, got it?"

Annie and Parker both nodded and smiled.

"Got it Pops."

Hank smiled the two older kids were so excited they couldn't keep still, he had to stop himself from chuckling a few times as they made their way up to the school; even Molly had commented on their bounciness.

"Poppy what are we doing here?"

He looked down at his great granddaughter and smiled, she was so small compared to all the other kids here at the moment.

"Well Angel, we need to get you all the things on this list for your first day of kindergarten."

Molly furrowed her brow.

"For me?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yep, all for you, let's see, you need a painting book and two reading books, and library bag, an art folder and drawing book a recorder or flute a set of paint brushes…"

"Scuze me Poppy what's the other one you said?"

He looked back to the list and frowned.

"Well which one Angel?"

"The before one."

He smiled as he felt no clearer.

"Umm, well you know what paint brushes are, so flute and recorder?"

She nodded.

"Yup them ones."

"Well… they're like big whistles you can make music on… let's see if we can find them."

Molly retook her Poppy's hand and nodded as they turned around in a circle on the spot, her great grandfather looking to the ceiling at the signs.

"Oh this way."

She followed happily, watching all the other kids around her, while keeping an eye out for her big brother and Annie.

* * *

Brennan sat at her desk reading through the final test results on Jane Doe C44329XM, she was trying to concentrate entirely but her mind was elsewhere.

She had gotten an email this morning that her own dress was ready for her second last fitting. She had needed it altered a little, since it arrived, taken in at the side and the length shortened ever so slightly since her shoes were not as high as she had thought they would be.

Fidgeting slightly she looked out the door and up to the platform where Hodgins and Wendell were pointing to the current body they were working on.

Looking back at the file in front of her, she made a few notes and comments, stuck a post it to the cover requesting further tests and placed the case in her out box tray.

Turning to her computer she opened her email folder again and decided to type out the list she and Booth had decided on for music at the reception dinner; she would need to send it to the quartet and DJ before end of business tomorrow.

They had decided to have a string quartet playing throughout meals on the night and a DJ to play recorded songs for dancing to. Booth had picked both after much internet searching, a few auditions and many phone calls and despite Brennan's email correspondence with them, she was yet to meet any of them or speak verbally to them.

She smiled at the instrumentalist pieces Booth had picked for the string quartet _'The way you look tonight', 'Can you feel the love tonight', 'Just the way you are'_ and more soppy love songs that she knew he'd deny choosing if asked by anyone else. Typing them all out, she added a few of her own and placed a note at the bottom asking them to get back to her if anything couldn't be played. Storing the email to her drafts folder, she would get Booth to read it tonight before sending it off.

"Doctor Bee, we need some help up here."

Looking up to her door she saw Hodgins standing at the threshold, goggles atop his head, folder in his hands and a pleading look on his face. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll be there in a moment Hodgins."

She watched him nod and turn away, heading to the platform he'd come from.

* * *

Brennan and Booth arrived home a little after six PM, it had been long day and they were considering ordering pizza. When they each got out of their respective cars in the garage the smell of lasagne and garlic bread hit them instantly.

"Awww ok now I'm starving."

Brennan smiled as she waited by the door for her fiancé.

"It does smell wonderful."

Booth smiled as he reached his girl and dropped his head to press his lips to hers.

"Oh I've missed you today Bones."

She hummed and allowed her fingers to make their way through his soft albeit slightly gelled hair.

"I missed you too Booth."

Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, laughing as he heard Pops yell out.

"Come on you two, you can canoodle later, dinner ain't getting any warmer."

Brennan smiled as Booth rolled his eyes.

"We're coming Pops."

"So is Christmas Shrimp."

Pressing his lips once again in a quick peck, Booth took Bone's hand and opened the door with his free one.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Molly flew at her parents, an arm around each of their legs as she squeezed and squealed.

"You're home! I fort you got lost!"

Booth bent down and scooped the four year old up happily.

"Nope, not lost, just had lots of work to do Princess, how was your day?"

Brennan kissed her daughter on the forehead and moved to place her bag on the hook in the hall, before she made her way toward the kitchen and the chef of the night.

"Daddy I got books and paper and paint brushes and… and a music thing and a rain jacket with a picture on it and… and a bag with a picture on it and other stuff too, you wanna see Daddy? It's in my room."

Booth smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"How about you show me everything after dinner huh?"

Molly nodded and smiled.

"Will Mommy come see too?"

"I think your Momma would love to see it all."

Molly beamed as she was carried into the kitchen where Parker was dishing up their dinner, while Poppy set the table and her Mommy poured drinks.

"Have the animals been fed?"

Booth set his daughter down and smiled as he watched his family working together as one smooth unit.

"I did it Mommy, I feeded them."

Brennan tapped her little girl's nose.

"You fed them... good job Baby and did they all eat tonight?"

Molly nodded.

"The doggies ate it all but Jaspa didn't want to eat again, he only wanted to cuddle."

Brennan looked to Booth and furrowed her brow.

"That's two nights now, perhaps I'll call the vet in the morning, see if we should start supplementing Jasper's diet or if it could be the start of an underlying problem."

Booth nodded and grabbed the napkins from the pantry.

"Ok, well they open at seven so we can call first thing in the morning."

She nodded and looked out to the pig who was simply digging about in the yard, once again making small divots in the lawn.

"Yes that will make me feel better."

They all sat and ate, enjoying the home cooked meal in front of them. The kids and Pop's talked about their day and the things they had brought. Molly was still so excited she had dropped the food on her fork before it made it into her mouth several times.

"They had the dresses too Mommy, like the one in my cupboard."

Brennan smiled, she knew her daughter was speaking of the school uniform and was glad they already had the clothing side of things sorted. Principal Andrews had told her and Angela that the school was quite strict about uniform they believed that it allowed the kids to interact on the same level, with no chatter about who was in style and who was out, who wore that outfit last week and who has the more expensive threads.

Brennan knew it was common thought that allowing kids to pick their own clothes to wear to school gave the kids a sense of individuality but she also believed that there was plenty of time for them to wear their own clothes on weekends and school vacation time, it was also more cost effective to have a uniform, sure the initial outlay wasn't cheap, but in the end they would certainly save.

"Really? Well lucky we already have yours huh?"

Molly nodded and smiled as she carefully lifted her fork to her mouth.

"What about you Pal? Did you get everything you need?"

Parker finished what was in his mouth and smiled.

"Yeah and I got the list of Hockey gear I'll need if I make the team too."

Booth nodded.

"Ok."

"Did you get the school scarf?"

Parker looked to his mother and nodded, when they had purchased his uniform a few weeks back the store had been out of the black scarves with the school insignia on the end and he'd been told he could get it from the school itself.

"Yeah they had heaps."

Brennan nodded and smiled, she was glad their son was responsible enough to be given money and get what was required of him.

"Good, we'll need to wash everything next week."

Booth looked to his Grandfather and smiled.

"Thanks for taking them Pops, it really helped out."

Hank waved his hand through the air and shrugged it off.

"No problems Shrimp, it was good to see the school."

They continued eating while chatting about their day and the next week to come, school would be starting in fourteen days the wedding was in a little over a month, vacation time was still going, crime still happening and Molly's birthday was looming; things were going to get busy.

* * *

**End of this one, please review and thanks for reading.**


	284. Chapter 284

***THIS IS NOT A RANT* So I had someone say to me(anon) that they weren't going to review anymore because I was just being insecure…i just want to clarify, if you don't want to review that's your choice but to help with insecurities is not why you review someone's work, you review because the writer has taken the time and put in the effort to write a whole chapter for you to sit and read and reviewing is a way to say you appreciate that, it also shows the writer who posted the chapter that they are not wasting their time by typing everything in their head up and posting it, we have no other way to know if the chapter was read unless you review, besides… having reviews is our reward for writing, just like you get the reward of a new chapter to read. Just think for every 3500 plus words that I personally post every chapter(others do more or less) and the time that takes, you only have to spend 10 seconds to post a smiley face to make it all worth it for me. Just wanted to clarify.:)**

**Disclaimer – bluh, bluh, bluh.**

**A/N – More bluh, bluh, bluhs.**

* * *

Booth had noticed his family was a little downhearted lately they hadn't been able to spend much time together and it was obviously beginning to take its toll. He had decided two days ago to remedy the situation and set up a small surprise for Bones and the kids, he walked upstairs to Pop's room and knocked on the open door.

"Hey Pops, can I talk to you a sec?"

Hank looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed and waved his grandson into the room.

"Sure you can."

Booth smiled and walked in, checking the hall before closing the door.

"What's on your mind Shrimp?"

Booth nodded and walked over to the chair; he sat down and scooted it forward a little.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

Hank placed the socks he was sorting on the bed and gave Booth his undivided attention.

"Ok."

With his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped out in front of him Booth began.

"Alright Pops, I'm taking Bones and the kids to football game on Sunday, you know it's the last few days before school goes back and I was wondering if you want to come? I know you love watching the game and the Steelers are playing at home so I'd thought we'd head to Pittsburgh on Saturday, spend the weekend and come home Monday?"

Hank smiled and held his hand up to silence his grandson for a moment.

"Oh well… I appreciate the offer Shrimp, but I think I'll pass, I'm getting too old for that stuff now an…"

Booth rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Pops…"

Hank shook his head.

"No, no but you take the kids and Tempera… wait, does Temperance even like football?"

Booth chuckled.

"We'll find out, she really got into Hockey and she watches the basketball with me now."

Hank smiled and shook his head; if anyone could get the scientist in her to enjoy sports it'd be Booth.

"Well then you take them and have fun, I'll stay here and mind the house and animals."

Booth furrowed his brow.

"Are you sure Pops?"

Hank smiled, truth be told he was looking forward to a day or so by himself.

"Yes I'm sure, go… have fun."

Booth searched his Pop's eyes a moment, he seemed genuinely happy to stay home, but Booth was a little hesitant.

"Seeley I mean it, I'm perfectly happy for a few days on my own and I told you when I moved in I didn't want to be a burden, if you don't take this trip then…"

Booth chuckled and held his hands up.

"Ok, ok Pops, we'll go, just ah… don't tell the kids or Bones yet."

Hank nodded.

"I won't say a word, now get outta here and let me finish this laundry."

Booth stood up and nodded.

"Thanks Pops, we'll call you for dinner."

Hank waved him off and smiled as he resumed matching up his socks, he'd brought in off the line earlier.

* * *

Booth had the free tickets he'd gotten for his birthday last year and lucky for him they were open ended, meaning he could simply ring the ticket office and get their seats held for whatever game they wanted.

Booth had cleared it with his boss and Cam and now that Pops would be home with the pets, he didn't need to call on the Hodgins clan again.

Walking past his Son's room he smiled and knocked on the door, Parker was sitting at his desk, going through his knew school stuff again, he'd been particularly interested in the computer programs they'd given him in the induction pack.

"Hey Dad."

Booth walked over and smiled.

"Hey Pal, can you come down stairs a moment, I want to talk to you, your sister and your Mom."

Parker tried to hide his concern, but with his furrowed brow and wide eyes, his father spotted it quickly.

"What's the matter Bud?"

Parker shrugged.

"Is this a bad thing or a good thing?"

Booth chuckled.

"Well…"

He thought about messing with his son a moment but decided against it, not wanting to dampen the excitement for himself let alone his kid.

"Ha definitely good Pal, I'm positive this is a good thing."

Parker nodded and stood up from his chair; he hit the power save button on his laptop and walked out of his room with his Dad.

* * *

"Booth what's going on?"

He had walked into the kitchen and placed his large hand on the back of Molly's neck, while the other hand took Bones free one, before he gently directed them both out of the kitchen and toward the living room where Parker was already waiting patiently.

"Daddy you're tickling me."

"Aww sorry Princess, if I let go will you go sit next to your brother on the couch?"

Molly nodded, waited for her father to release her and then ran into the lounge room.

"Daddy's got a surprise Parka."

The thirteen year old smiled.

"I know, but I wonder what?"

Molly shrugged and looked up as her parents crab walked into the room, her father placing gentle and reassuring kisses on her Mommies neck as he propelled her forward.

"Booth?"

"You'll see Bones, sit."

She did as requested, sitting on the free space of the couch while Booth sat opposite his family on the coffee table.

"Dad?"

Booth grinned and took a breath.

"Ok, how would you all like to go to the Steelers home game next weekend?"

Parker was up cheering immediately, Molly looked to her Mom a little confused, while her Mommy gave her Daddy a soft smile.

"A home game?"

Booth nodded at his soft smiling fiancée.

"Yup, so we'd be going to Pittsburgh this Saturday morning coming; early, watching the game on Sunday and coming home on the Monday, leaving early."

She nodded as she listened to his plan.

"What about work?"

He shrugged.

"I cleared it with Cullen and Cam, we're good to go if you're up for it, I figured with school going back and all the wedding plans happening it will be good for us all to have a little break before we get back into it all."

Brennan nodded, she thought it was a great idea; she just wasn't sure about the whole football side of it.

"This is so cool, are we going? Can we please?"

Parker was bouncing on the balls of his feet and beaming as he looked from his Dad to his Mom and back to his Dad again.

Brennan smiled at Parker's exuberance and looked to Booth again.

"Are you using the tickets you got for your birthday?"

"Yeah, I thought no time like the present."

He watched her nod, her mind already thinking it all through.

"Where are we going to stay?"

Booth smiled.

"There's plenty of hotels in Pittsburgh, does that mean it's a yes?"

She grinned at her boys and nodded, suddenly engulfed by their arms and flooded by their kisses.

"AWESOME! THANKS MOM, YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah he's right, you're the best Bones."

They pulled back and everyone looked to Molly who was sitting on the couch with her brows furrowed and arms crossed on her chest, she waited for their undivided attention and spoke exasperatedly.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth and Parker both smiled at the familiar phrase and glanced to the owner of the sentence who didn't seem to pick up on the fact they tied to it her.

"We're going on a trip Sweetheart, to watch a football game, like the Hockey remember?"

Molly looked around and nodded.

"Is Poppy coming?"

Booth smiled.

"Not this time Princess, he wants to stay here and mind the dogs and Jasper."

Molly looked a little sad at this information but smiled.

"Do we pack our bags again?"

Brennan smiled.

"Just a small one Baby, I'll help you when it gets closer to us going."

Molly nodded and smiled as her father reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Daddy, you'll make it messy."

She batted his hand away, grabbing it at the last moment, her little fingers clasped tightly around his index and middle finger, before she leaned forward and hugged his hand happily.

Booth relished in the fact his daughter didn't flinch now when he raised his hand near her face. It had been a while since she had, but he still reveled in the notion. She had changed a lot since she had been brought into a loving environment but she still held some of the old habits.

Molly would probably always be sensitive to her own mistakes, an ingrained fear of consequence from when she lived with her biological parents, it would make her strive to always do the very best she could, to not only please her parents but anyone around her, Booth knew that could leave her open to being used as she got older and he would be forever watchful.

He also knew his daughter was more sensitive to those around her, she got upset when she thought others were upset, a lot of kids her age would simply brush it off, but Molly felt the emotions of others just as keenly as she felt her own, she empathized and sympathized beyond her years and for a child this could be stressful, for this reason Booth tried to only let his little girl see the fun in life, especially at home.

Pulling the four year old up onto his lap, Booth smiled.

"Come ere."

She giggled as she snuggled into his chest and smiled.

"Are you gonna cheer loudly for the Steelers at the football game?"

"What's Steelers Daddy?"

"That's Daddy's team Princess; we need to cheer really loud for them."

Molly raised her brows.

"Coz we love them lots?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"We sure do."

Molly nodded.

"K, I can do big cheering Daddy."

Booth kissed her cheek and then her nose before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Good girl, now how about you go wash up and then I want you to knock on Poppy's door and tell him dinner's ready, can you do that for me?"

Molly smiled as her father lowered her to the ground.

"Yup, I'll knock like this."

She rapped on the coffee table three times in succession and looked up with a questioning brow.

"Is that good Daddy?"

Booth chuckled.

"Perfect Princess, off you go."

All three watched the little girl skip off toward the stairs.

"Alright Pal, can you set the table please and your Mom and I will dish up."

Parker nodded, still smiling hugely at the thought of next weekend's trip and game.

"Ok, I'm real glad we're going to Pittsburgh, can we maybe see the Coca-Cola Great Hall while we're there? I bet Mom would love it."

Booth chuckled, he bet whether Bones loved it or not Parker would still want to go there.

"We'll see Pal, go on now."

Parker walked off, leaving his parents in the living room.

Booth moved from the coffee table to the couch next to his fiancée.

"Are you upset I didn't ask you about this privately?"

He searched her eyes the idea of asking her alone hadn't occurred to him until after he'd gathered Parker in the lounge room and by that time it was too late.

"No, it's fine, I'm just happy we can all go together, you're right, things are going to get very hectic over the next few weeks, I think the break will be good.

She smiled as he took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, a slight shiver ran through her as his lips made contact with and every knuckle.

"I love you Bones."

She clasped his hand tightly.

"I love you too Booth."

* * *

On Friday afternoon School uniforms were washed, dried and ironed their winter uniforms were hung and stored in protective bags, black school shoes were removed from the box, socks placed on feet and then the shoes were worn to break them in.

Parker was strangely excited about wearing a uniform each day, besides sports uniforms he'd never had to wear one and he liked that everyone would be dressed the same.

His navy shorts and white short sleeve button up shirt were hanging proudly in his closet with his navy and red striped tie and school jacket, his navy knee high socks, black belt and hat all sat on the shelf beside them. He looked across at his black back pack with the school emblem in gold on the front pocket and his name tag hanging off the zipper, with his grade and student ID number on it, Molly had an identical bag, but her tag had her own details on it; seeing everything made him wish it was the tenth already.

Brennan smiled as she hung Molly's navy, red and black tunic in the closet, it had a thin red belt around the waist, a pocket on the right side and the school emblem on the left upper chest. She had a choice of navy knee highs or stockings during the summer and knowing she wasn't so fond of stockings Brennan had gotten her the socks, she had black boy leg Spankies for under her tunic, a navy jacket and school crested hat.

Booth got home a little after five thirty and was somewhat surprised to hear heavy footed footsteps on the hard wood floor. He edged down the hall and frowned seeing Molly doing star jumps in the living room.

"Hey Princess, watcha doin?"

Molly smiled and ran over to her father.

"Mommy told me to wear my shoes and do lots of jumping and hopping in them."

Booth raised his brows.

"Did she mean to do them inside or outside?"

Molly stopped and thought about the question a moment before shrugging.

"She never said that bit, but if I go outside Daddy I might get them all dirty."

Booth smiled.

"Well we wouldn't want your shoes to get dirty would we?"

Molly missed the sarcasm and shook her head agreeably with her father.

"Where's your Momma?"

Pointing upstairs Molly went back to breaking in her shoes by running on the spot.

Booth rolled his eyes and shook his head as he started up the stairs to find his fiancée.

"Honey? I'm home."

* * *

Brennan smiled as she lay curled up against Booth on the couch, Pops and the kids had gone to bed and now it was just the two of them, sitting quietly and pretending to watch the TV.

She listened to the sound of his heart beat under her ear the feel of his fingers gently caressing her bare upper arm, his body pressed against hers; his warmth making her feel safe and loved.

"Watcha thinking about Bones?"

She looked up and smiled.

"What makes you think I'm thinking at all, I could just be sitting here with you thinking of nothing?"

It sounded stupid even to her ears and she smiled at his incredulous expression.

"Because you're Temperance Brennan… enough said."

She slapped his thigh playfully and repositioned herself to look up into his eyes.

"Hmm I was just thinking about how much I enjoy this time together, sitting here."

He looked down at her and waited for her to continue, but she seemed to be done.

"Well we lay together every night?"

She shook her head.

"It's not the same, it's different here, it's like… I can't explain it, it just feels different, you know."

He knew exactly what she meant and he had to agree, he too enjoyed just being with her, no expectations or requirements, just the two of them with each other, completely content.

"Yeah, I know Bones, I get it."

Brennan smiled and hugged him to her, holding onto the sensations of happiness flowing through her body; she could have quite happily stayed this way forever.

Being with Booth was easy; it always had been they simply fit together without effort. She had always thought being in a relationship like the one she had with Booth would take work, she had thought there would be more arguments and disagreements and perhaps if she were with anyone else but Booth there would be, but he was such a family man it just flowed between them.

She dropped her eyes to his abdomen, watching as his inhales and exhales moved the very torso she was rested against the gentle movement soothed her, and unconsciously she breathed with him, making them one unit.

Booth shifted in his seat slightly, pulling his girl closer to his body, her legs resting gently over his as she was cradled in against him. He could feel her shoulder rising and falling as she relaxed and took deeper breaths. Dropping a kiss to her crown he allowed his cheek to press to her silky soft hair and closed his eyes; if he fell asleep sure he'd be sore in the morning, but to wake up so close to her would make it all worth it.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around quickly they dressed, had breakfast and packed the car. They were ready to leave by seven, making both Booth and Brennan very happy.

Pops waved to them at the front door, asking for a brief phone call when they arrived safely and told them not to worry about anything although that little reassurance did nothing to ease Brennan's worry about leaving Pop's on his own.

Traffic slowed a little in Frederick for a three car accident, fire crews had been called out to cover the gas that had spilled onto the road with sand, while emergency workers were using the 'Jaws of Life' to pry open the twisted door frame of a green Ford pickup.

Brennan tried to distract Molly from looking out the window by challenging her to a game of Eye Spy; specifically the 'something in the car' edition and silently implored Booth and Parker to get involved too.

"But Mommy why is all the cars going slow and what's the lights all blinky for?"

Booth grimaced as he looked into the rear view mirror; he also wanted to shelter his daughter from the pain outside right now.

"OK PRINCESS, ARE YOU GONNA GO FIRST?"

Molly looked at her Father's reflection, a little stunned by his suddenly loud and excited voice.

"In the game Daddy?"

"Yes in the game, have you thought of something in the car?"

Molly looked around and 'ummed' and 'ahhed'.

"Yup, eye spy with my little eye, something beginning with Ka."

The family looked about and began.

"Cup?"

Molly shook her head and smiled at her brother.

"Car?"

Molly giggled at her Daddy.

"Car isn't inside Daddy."

Booth smiled as he put his foot down on the gas a little.

"Your turn Mommy."

Brennan turned slightly to see what Molly could see and noted her coloring book on her lap.

"Cartoon?"

The four year old raised her brows and shook her head, before Parker guessed again.

"Cards"

He pointed to the business card poking out of the front sun visor.

"No."

Booth looked about.

"Ummm, skip my turn."

Brennan smiled and turned back again.

"What about…. Carpet?"

Molly raised her hands in the air and cheered.

"Yay Mommy you got it, now it's your turn."

Brennan smiled and turned back to face the front.

"Ok eye spy…"

* * *

Almost five hours later Booth pulled in to the drive of the Omni William Penn Hotel, where the valet would park the car once it was unloaded.

"Oh Booth it's beautiful."

Brennan looked up and out the window as they got closer; she thought the view was stunning. The lower section of the hotel was made of white stone, it seemed to be about four storeys high if the windows were any indication and was a perfect rectangle. On top of the white stone platform were what seemed to be three towers, housing what were no doubt the guest stay rooms. Brennan once again counted the windows to get an idea of how many levels were inside, finding twenty floors she was impressed. The top of the building was finished with three arched windows per tower trimmed in white stone and white roof ledges.

"I came here once with Pops, he was left some money by a friend who died and was given orders to splurge, so he brought Jared and me here and we went to a game, it was the best fun we'd had in years."

Brennan smiled at his faraway expression, a look that told her he was thinking of the painful parts of his past. She reached out and placed a tender hand atop his and rubbed gentle circles over his skin.

"Should we go and see if it's changed much inside?"

He looked over to her and smiled.

"Yeah, here comes the bellhop anyway."

She watched him turn the ignition off and remove the keys to give the also approaching valet.

"Is this where we're gonna stay?"

Molly's excited voice sounded from the back seat.

"Sure is Princess, does it look nice enough."

"It looks like a Princess castle, is there gonna be a King inside too?"

Booth chuckled.

"Haha there will be once he gets inside."

Parker and Bones both smiled at the comment, but Molly was oblivious and was suddenly excited to meet a King.

"Ooo can we see him?"

Brennan slapped Booth on the shoulder lightly for messing with the four year old's mind.

"Now look what you've started."

Booth chuckled.

"Ow."

She smiled and shook her head in amusement as Booth opened his door and was greeted by the valet.

"Good day Sir, welcome to the Omni William Penn."

* * *

**Ok this took ages, come back to me muse, **** Please review guys, it would mean a lot to see you're all still there.**


	285. Chapter 285

**BIG NOTE****Changing my penname to 'Dream4aSleepyZombie' so just be aware, don't want to confuse you all.**

**Disclaimer - We're heading toward the 300 mark and still I don't own B/B.**

**A/N – Ok so where were we… oh yes…**

* * *

Brennan took Molly's hand tightly as a few more cars rolled up behind theirs. The four year old was bouncing about excitedly as she looked up to the roof top of the hotel.

"Stand still please Baby there's too many cars about."

Molly looked to the van pull up almost in front of them and watched five kids jump out of the back after sliding the door open. The mother got out from the front seat, she looked tired and Molly thought a little bit angry. Stepping in a little closer to her own Mom, she watched the kids all running about and or yelling at each other, two were fighting over a magazine, each one trying to snatch it out of the other's hand, one was crying and two others had begun pulling leaves off an ornamental potted plant.

Molly raised her brows and watched as two of the hotel staff walked out and told the mother she would need to quieten the children down, while a man in uniform went to the kids destroying the tree and shooed them away.

Looking up at her own Mom, Molly smiled, sinking her head back against her Mommy's leg as she received a warm stroke to the cheek.

"I hope our room isn't next them hey Mom?"

Brennan smiled at her son and nodded, she knew if they were they'd be changing rooms.

"Hey Buddy catch."

Parker smiled as his Dad threw his back pack at him containing his cell and charger and his i-pod, a book and his camera, all wrapped up in his Steelers jersey.

"Thanks Dad."

The bell hop smiled as Booth helped load the trolley, most guests just stood back and watched.

"Thank you Sir."

Booth nodded and patted the man on his maroon coat covered shoulder.

"Not a worry Pal, so we just go check in right?"

The man smiled.

"Yes, go straight up to the counter, they'll give you today's room service menu and your key, along with the parking lot number and level, I'll meet you all by the elevators."

Booth nodded and pulled the trunk closed, watching as the valet started the ignition and pulled away slowly when the bellhop tapped the side panel a few times.

* * *

Walking into the foyer Booth smiled, it looked to have had a renovation but the large ornate lobby still held the same charm it did when he'd last been here.

"Wow look at the chandeliers."

Parker pointed to the three large crystal drop chandeliers that were suspended from the white ceiling. They spanned the length of the meeting area, illuminating the marble floor and making it reflect like the calm clear water of a river. The walls were a pale sandstone color lit up by multiple wall lights and lamps throughout. Several archways flanked the sides of the great room, no doubt making it seem larger than it was.

"Pretty big aren't they Pal?"

Parker nodded as he kept looking around in awe.

Booth winked at Bones and knelt down on one knee in front of Molly.

"Princess Molly, I'm so pleased to see you here, I'm King Daddy."

Molly furrowed her brow and looked up to her mother with a confused expression, before looking back to her father.

"Daddy?"

She placed her little hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Are you feeling sick?"

Brennan and Parker both laughed at Molly's serious tone and Booth's defeated look.

"No I…"

"Did you bump your head Daddy?"

Booth sighed.

"No, you said you wanted to meet the king…"

"Daddy I think you're very confused, you're not the King of this castle, you already have your castle at home, with Mommy and me and Parka and Poppy and Jaspa and De…"

Booth held his hand up to silence her from naming the dogs and the fish too.

"I get it Princess; I'm the King of home."

Molly nodded as her father stayed kneeling in front of her, she noted a few people looking at them all as they walked past and looked back to her Daddy again with a pleading look in her eyes.

"You're spose to get up now Daddy."

Brennan saw the blush of her fiancé's face and smiled; she knew he was embarrassed and couldn't help but silently congratulate their daughter.

Parker's attention was quickly refocused on their surrounds.

Couches and soft cushioned chairs were scattered about in groups, each with a low level wooden lounge table and glowing lamp. To the side was grand piano; lid up and keys just waiting to be caressed, potted palms had been placed strategically around, giving the foyer a relaxed feel to it and bringing a hint of the freedom you feel outside in.

"Booth it's wonderful… I could get very comfortable here."

She smiled as he chuckled at her and pointed to a cluster of couches.

"Do you wanna sit with these two while I check us in?"

She nodded and looked about.

"We might just have a little wander?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Righto, I won't be long."

He walked toward the check in, where the larger family from outside were now in line; all seven of them with the kids still running amok.

* * *

Molly chose to lead her Mommy and brother through to the left of the piano, she ooed as they came upon an empty gym.

"They're funny bikes Mommy."

Brennan smiled and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, pulling it gently back into a pony tail before letting it go again and repeating.

"They're exercise bikes Sweetie, people sit on them and they pedal but the bike stays still."

Molly looked up and frowned.

"The wheels don't work Mommy?"

Parker laughed.

"Like this Molly."

He was going to show his sister how the bike worked, but read the sign that prohibited anyone under the age of eighteen to use the equipment.

"Oh… that su… is silly…You go on it Mom."

Brennan smiled at Parker trying to correct his almost use of the word 'sucks', he knew he wasn't supposed to use words like that in front of Molly.

"Perhaps later… when I'm wearing something a little more suitable to bike riding."

Parker smiled at his Mom's knee length dress and nodded.

"K."

"Hey you guys, let's go."

They all turned to see Booth waving the key card at them and holding a leather bound binder. Parker grinned; he was more than a little excited to see the room they would be in.

"Are we all sharing a room or do we have separate ones?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Not sure Sweetheart, your Dad organized this, you'll have to ask him."

The thirteen year old scoffed, he knew his father wouldn't tell him, he'd say, wait and see.

* * *

They had ridden the elevator up to the nineteenth floor and stepped out onto maroon and beige patterned carpet in a lamp lit corridor.

"Your suite is just up here."

The bellhop led the way, pulling the luggage trolley along behind him.

Brennan loved the ornate look to the hall, with similar paint work to the lobby downstairs the corridor was accentuated by brass fittings and fixtures, door handles as they passed them, a brass edged glass case housing a fire axe, brass framed or at least faux brass framed mirrors and outside every room door was a brass grate on the floor where shoes could be left to be shined by the hotel.

The hotel reeked of history; she bet it had a lot of stories to tell.

"This is your room."

The bellhop stopped and inserted a master key into the card reader of room 2124.

"Wow two thousand and twenty four?"

Parker looked to his Mom and then the bellhop.

"Are there really that many rooms in here?"

The bellboy smiled and shook his head.

"No Sir, room numbers start from two zero one zero."

Booth frowned.

"Why?"

The bellboy smiled and shrugged.

"They thought it sounded better, more upmarket."

He pushed the door open as he was given the standard confused look.

"After you and your family Sir."

Booth smiled and allowed Bones and the kids in before him.

"Oh it's so cool in here Dad."

Booth chuckled and looked back to the smiling face of the bellhop.

"Would you like the bags in the appropriate rooms Sir?"

Booth wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Just leave em there Pal, we can sort them out."

The young man smiled and nodded, unloading each bag carefully and placing it on the floor respectfully. Booth gave him a sizable tip and thanked him for his service, watching as he turned and left room with a friendly wave.

"So… whatta you guys think?"

Booth was already impressed by the large marble tiled floor as he walked toward his family in the main of the suite. A generous sized maroon, beige and blue mat sat on the floor beneath and gold three seater couch and two blue overstuffed arm chairs. The wooden furniture such as a coffee table, dining table and its accompanying six chairs were all matching in a red mahogany, the telephone table and stool, plus the unit housing the entertainment system also matched giving the whole room and very luxurious feel.

"Booth it's gorgeous."

She didn't ask about the cost because she didn't want to start any problems but she hoped he used their joint account to pay for it.

"You like it?"

He was looking at her and smiling, knowing he'd made her happy made him happy and she knew that.

"Yes… I really do."

There were six arched windows, set midway between the ceiling and floor in front of them, each one looking out across the Omni's gardens and water feature, Brennan would have bet it looked beautiful at night. Between the first three and the second three windows was a folding door leading out onto the under covered balcony there was an outdoor setting made of white wrought iron and flecked with gold sitting off to the side and dark green palm in terracotta pot on the other side.

"Mommy where are we sleeping?"

Booth looked to his daughter and smiled, she was always interested in the sleeping arrangements when she wasn't at home.

"Let's go find out huh?"

Brennan took her daughter's hand and the four of them set off to find the bedroom. Parker as usual led the way, up two tiled steps and through an arch there were two opened doors, one to a pristine bathroom with polished marble wood look vanity, brass faucets and shower big enough for all four of them together.

Large fluffy white towels hung folded on the brass rails and a collection of soaps, shampoos and conditioners lay on a brass tray beside a single orchid in a vase.

"Ooo Mommy this looks so pretty, what's that for."

Molly pointed to a brass square with a handle on the wall by the toilet, a small plastic plaque above it requested all feminine hygiene products were to be disposed of in the wall unit and not to be flushed or placed in the ordinary waste bin.

"That's for grown up ladies to use, I don't want you touching it ok?"

Molly nodded.

"Can grown up boys use it too?"

"No Baby it's just for ladies."

Molly looked to Parker pleased the same rules that applied to her applied to him also.

They left the bathroom and entered the second door. Maroon carpet with gold flecking made up the floor covering, a large bay window was on the far side of the room, maroon drapes were pulled back into gold tassels and fastened to the wall with brass hook, lace curtains kept the outside slightly concealed and gave the room a certain sense of privacy from the world.

Two perfectly made up mahogany double beds sat side by side, separated by a mahogany bedside with a brass lamp and gold shade. A pure white bed spread drew focus to the two maroon European pillows angled at the head of the bed and the maroon cushioned bench seat at the foot of both beds.

There was a small single overstuffed reading chair with side table and lamp, the stark green of a palm behind it stood out against the cream colored walls. A polished mahogany bureau currently housed an arrangement of roses in a crystal vase on top and a desk top wrought iron clock, telling them it was going on for one PM.

"Someone left their slippers, look."

Molly pointed to two sets of slide on white spa slippers, each one displaying the hotel logo as they sat at the side of the bed.

"No one left them Princess; they're for you, a present from the hotel."

"Why?"

Booth shrugged.

"It's the hotel's way of saying thank you for staying with them.

Molly smiled.

"I like this hotel."

Brennan smiled; she loved that something as simple as slippers could make her daughter happy.

* * *

Booth and Brennan left the kids to unpack and had gone off in search of their own room; Booth had hoped it lived up to the expectation set by the hotel pictures on the internet.

Back across the main living area and passed the small kitchenette, Booth led Bones hand in hand up two steps and through an arch mirroring the one on the opposite side of the room. The door was open to a beautiful room, beige carpet took the place of the tiled hall, gold drapes parted and gave way to a large floor to ceiling window with folding French doors that led to a private garden alcove.

The Queen bed was covered in a royal blue duvet with gold embroidery, under a half canopy of fringed gold drapery, two golden European pillows accented the head of the bed.

Mahogany bedsides flanked both sides of the bed, each with a glowing lamp. An overstuffed cream colored reading chair sat nestled in a corner by the window and on the wall directly opposite the bed was a beautiful polished TV unit with latticed doors and deep etchings.

Beside the unit was a dresser, complete with oval swing mirror and bench seat.

"Boo…"

He smiled as she trailed off the faraway look in her eyes telling him all he needed to know about her thoughts on the room.

She turned to him after a moment and smiled her eyes unmistakably glassy.

"Oh… don't cry Baby, don't cry."

She ducked her head as his palms cradled her face, holding her gently as he pulled her in closer to his chest.

Booth was a romantic she knew this, but he never ceased to surprised her with his thoughtfulness and the length he'd go to make something special for her; even a weekend away to watch the football.

The bathroom was just as magnificent as the bedroom itself; marble flooring, mahogany vanity with his and her sinks, walk in shower without walls or doors; simply a slight slope of the floor tiles to drain to water to the plug and finally a double high backed claw foot tub.

Booth smiled placing his arms around his fiancées midsection and whispered softly in her ear.

"Bath tonight?"

Her giggle was his affirmative yes before she turned in his arms and tip toed up to kiss his mouth hungrily; tonight couldn't come fast enough.

"So how about we unpack and go get some lunch?"

Brennan nodded once, she was beginning to feel a little peckish, which meant the kids would no doubt start complaining of hunger once they weren't so occupied.

"Yes I think that's a good idea, but just something light, it'll be dinner time soon."

Booth nodded.

"I'll go get our bags."

Brennan looked around the bathroom she was still standing in, it was lovely and she really couldn't wait to recline in the tub tonight, but for now, she figured she settle for splashing her face with some cool water after she used the amenities.

* * *

They ended up at the local and original nineteen thirty three Primanti Bros sandwich shop for lunch, rather than have to decide on a meal and then wait for it in a restaurant they went with the fast and easy choice, plus they knew the food would be enjoyed; who didn't like a good well-made sandwich.

The shop front was old style; it had a classic old world charm, wooden panels and clear glass windows, made it feel like you were stepping back in time, before it was all about metal and mortar.

Inside it looked a little bit like a diner come bar, with red booths and wooden tables, stools at the steel checkerboard counter and an old fashioned register. The menu board was above the counter and everything was easy to read and had a place.

A woman in a white tee with an apron on welcomed them and asked if they were ready to order.

Parker got a meatball sandwich with cheese and fries all tucked into the two slices of bread, Molly got an egg and lettuce sandwich but fries on the side; a favorite for the four year old, Bones went with a classic veggie sandwich, no fries and Booth decided on the cheese steak with coleslaw and fries.

"Double or single Sir?"

"Single please."

Brennan gave him a sideways glance and frowned slightly.

"Are you feeling ill?"

With a chuckle he asked for four bottles of water and looked back to his fiancée.

"No, you said something light."

She smiled, both surprised he had actually taken the comment to include himself, but that he'd actually heeded the request.

Somewhere, someone's cell phone rang.

"Yes but I… I didn't mean you Booth; I was talking about the kids."

Booth shrugged and paid for the meals, before pulling his cell out of his jean pocket and smiling.

"I need to call Pops, he wanted me to call when we got here, I kind of forgot until now."

She nodded and stepped forward to collect the meals as they were handed over.

"Parker this one is yours, go find a table…"

"Thanks Mom."

"… Molly take this and follow your brother."

"Thanks Mommy."

Brennan gathered the final two sandwiches and bottles and followed her kids, while Booth took himself and his call outside and into better reception.

"Hey Pops."

Booth smiled as he looked up and down the street.

"Yeah, we got here a little while ago, checked in and we're just gonna have some lunch, how's things there?"

He nodded again.

"Oh I put it on the stereo system, sorry and the Blu Ray remote is there too."

Booth chuckled as Pops ranted about all the newfangled devices and how things are better when they're simpler; to an extent Booth agreed, he was still learning half the stuff Molly seemed born with the knowledge of, in fact just the other day it had been the four year old who reset the language display on the TV back to English from Spanish.

"Yeah I know Pops, but it's there if you want it, so what are you having for dinner coz Bones defrosted a serving of casserole if you want it, just heat it in the microwave for three minutes and it's good to… no… no Pops I'm not worried about yo… I know you can do things for yourself… Pops would you just listen, we know you don't need babysitting, Bones took it out last night when she cleaned the freezer, she accidentally left it on the bench and it began to defrost, she couldn't put it back to freeze so she put it in the fridge and hoped someone would eat it or she'd have to throw it away, it had nothing to do with us not thinking you could look after yourself."

Booth sighed as Pops seemed to relent from his defensive stand.

"Alright Pops, I'll call before we leave here on Monday, Love ya."

He smiled at the response and ended the call, pushing his cell back into his pocket and walking back inside to join his family.

* * *

**So end to another, the trip will continue next chapter, I want to thank Candace for her help on this trip. Please review.**

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL, MAY THE SEASON BRING US ALL PEACE, HOPE, LOVE AND A SENSE OF CHARITY TO OTHERS LESS FORTUNATE.


	286. Chapter 286

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE.**

**Disclaimer – I think my fingers have finally gotten the hang of the word 'disclaimer'… yay me **

**A/N – So the above wasn't really a disclaimer, but this is, I don't claim to own anything that isn't mine, everything else however that is mine I lay claim to.**

* * *

Primanti Bros seemed to be the place to get lunch or even dinner and breakfast; as it was opened twenty four seven except Christmas Day and Thanksgiving Day. The menu was basic but the changes you could make made it extensive.

"How's your meat ball sandwich Pal?"

Parker gave his father a thumbs up in place of speaking his approval due to having a full mouth.

"Good, what about you Princess? You like your egg and lettuce?"

Molly nodded and smiled.

"Yup, it's crunchy too Daddy."

Booth chuckled as Molly pulled some lettuce out from between the two slices of bread and slurped it up into her mouth like spaghetti, earning her a look from her mother that silently told her to remember her manners.

"That's good Princess, what about you Bones? Good?"

She smiled and swallowed her bite.

"Yes, it's very good Booth and I guess there's no need to ask you how your meal is, considering it's almost gone."

Booth smiled and winked at her playfulness.

"It's good Bones; I'm thinking this just went to the top of the sandwich list."

Brennan smiled and shook her head, she loved that he had a favorite sandwich list and not a favorite beer list or that he had a a favorite board game and not a favorite TV show; he would rather spend time with her and the kids than be out with the boys, come to think of it, she didn't think she had met any of his friends besides a few guys he'd served with, but she knew he had friends because he'd invited them to their engagement party and again to the wedding, she suddenly wondered if he was embarrassed to have his friends around her and thought she'd ask about it later.

"It's a long way to come for a sandwich Booth."

He smiled, seeing something else was on her mind.

"Yup… but it'd be worth it."

* * *

After lunch they ended up at Point State Park; a favorite stop for Booth as a kid. Walking along the paved foot path, Brennan and Booth allowed Molly and Parker to burn off some extra energy by running ahead.

"So why was this one of your favorite places Booth?"

He smiled as they wandered hand in hand and shrugged.

"I dunno, it was just somewhere that my mind seemed at ease I guess, I could forget all the fights and how messed up things were and just think about nothing."

She nodded as he obviously was thinking about the past again.

The walk along the Ohio River was beautiful there was a calming breeze through the trees and a distant sound of rushing water as they reached the geyser.

"WOW! Mom, Dad look at that."

Booth smiled as his son seemed to relish the two hundred and seventy five foot water blast in the same way he had as a kid.

"Pretty cool huh Pal, over six thousand gallons of water, shoot outta there every minute."

Brennan smiled as she once again took a back seat on the educating front and allowed Booth to teach their children.

"You know guys this geyser gets all its water from an aquifer fifty three feet underground…"

Parker looked to the water and then back to his father with a smile.

"And if you ever hear someone talking about Pittsburgh's fourth river, this is it."

Parker took pictures as his family posed with one of the nation's tallest fountains as their backdrop.

"Say Steeeelers!"

They took pictures of the skyline and Booth told them of the places he loved as a kid.

"So where to now Booth?"

He smiled at his fiancée and tilted his head in thought.

"Well… I was thinking we could check out Fort Pitt Blockhouse and maybe if we have time the glass castle?"

"A real castle Daddy?"

Booth smiled.

"Not exactly, it looks like one but there're lots of different offices inside and companies that work out of it there's even shops inside and there was a cafe."

Brennan was impressed by his knowledge and smiled as their kids absorbed the information hungrily.

They walked back the way they'd come and stopped at Fort Pitt Blockhouse.

"Is that a real house Daddy, coz it's a bit little?"

"Nope that is the oldest still standing building in all of Pittsburgh Princess. It was used when there was lots of fighting, as a look out and the first line of defense in battle. People would hide inside, nice and safe and they could see the bad people coming when they looked through those holes up there, see them."

He pointed to the horizontal slits in the brick work that were just wide enough to poke the business end of a rifle out of and fire on the unsuspecting enemy.

"Colonel Henry Bouquet asked for it to be built in seventeen sixty four, he was a British Commandant at Fort Pitt which was just over there before it got knocked down in seventeen ninety seven…"

Parker grinned proudly at the information pouring out of his father.

"The blockhouse only got used by the fort for less than ten years and then was used as a trading post and then once the fort was destroyed the blockhouse became a private home for many years."

They all listened attentively to the man of the house speak.

"Then in nineteen fifty five the land was supposed to be cleared but because the blockhouse was outside the fort's original walls and had been donated to the Daughters of the American Revolution it was saved and is now protected by law."

Brennan smiled she loved seeing him like this, he was talking about something he was obviously interested in and it gave him a glow that made everything he was saying seem like an adventure.

"Why was it destroyed to start with Dad?"

Booth shrugged.

"Well it got abandoned and no one was caring for it so some of it fell down and then they just figured they'd get rid of it I guess."

"Can we go inside Daddy?"

Booth smiled, scooping his daughter up into his arms and nodding.

"Sure, let's go check it out."

They walked through the open wooden door, a table sat in the center of the room, it was dusty and littered with certain objects of the era, half melted candles in bottles, a sleep cot along a far wall, strewn with some tattered blankets, a couple of crates that were no doubt used as chairs. There was a metal drum that looked as if it was once the place of roaring fire, some tin dishes were stacked on a makeshift shelf above a tub and an old rag hung over the side.

The floor was compacted dirt, so hard it almost looked like dusty concrete and the only light was that which came in through the open door or the slits in the wall used as the shooting holes.

"People lived here?"

Brennan nodded, it was sad to think of people living in such conditions but she had seen far worse in her years.

"Yes and although it doesn't look like much Parker this would have been far better than some families home."

Parker looked around feeling very thankful for the home he had and the life he'd been blessed with.

* * *

Last stop before heading back to the Omni was the 'Glass Castle'; nineteen thousand seven hundred and fifty glass panels made up the six main building complexes including a forty story tower. Two hundred and thirty one glass spires and twenty one elevators made this castle what it was today; the crown jewel of the Pittsburgh skyline.

"Dad this looks like Dr Claw's headquarters in the Inspector Gadget movie."

Booth smiled and nodded as he looked up the glass masterpiece shimmering as the sun's rays were reflected off its walls.

"Well it was used Pal."

The thirteen year old's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Whoa really?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yup and a few others too."

"Can we play in the water Daddy?"

Booth looked to the water fountain in front of them and realized it must seem like a fun park to someone as small as Molly, but he knew swimming wasn't allowed.

"No sorry Princess, the fountain is just for looking at ok?"

Molly furrowed her brow slightly and sighed.

"Ok."

The one hundred and forty jets shot water up and over the pink granite obelisk in the center, making it glimmer in the afternoon sun.

"Look at the rainbow coming off the water spray."

Parker pulled his camera out again as he spoke and snapped a few shots, while his father continued to speak.

"During winter this area is a big ice rink and they put huge Christmas tree up right in the middle there and you can skate around it."

"Cool, can we maybe come back one day and skate here?"

Booth ruffled his Son's hair and looked to Bones.

"We'll see Pal."

* * *

Pops smiled as he heated up the casserole and the aroma filled the house, he prepared the animals food and took it out, allowing them all to eat while he brought in the final few pieces of laundry from the line.

Today had been productive for the older man, he took the morning seniors bus to the shops and found a wedding gift for his Grandson and soon to be Grand-daughter in law. He hid it in his room when he got home, he also got a few essentials like soap, toilet paper and tissues, not that he was running out, Temperance kept his cupboards well stocked, but he figured if he bought his own then he could return the stuff she bought to the kid's bathroom.

He picked up his suit from the tailors and after a quick lunch with some of the other's in the group he caught the bus home again.

After the phone call from Seeley, Pop's took a walk down to the bakery at the end of street, had a root beer after buying some fresh bread and walked home to begin his afternoon garden plans.

He had raked the fallen leaves off the lawn and watered both the front garden, back garden and veggie patch and picked the flowers to be brought inside before they died.

Having the house to himself was a little lonely compared to what he'd been used to the last few weeks but he was enjoying it and would use the time wisely.

* * *

Back at the hotel Booth booked him and his family into the restaurant downstairs for dinner at six; it was a fancy restaurant and Booth was glad they'd brought appropriate clothes for the evening.

He went back upstairs where Parker was currently showering and Molly was getting her hair done by her Mom. The four year old was perched happily in front of the mirror in her and Parker's room, while her Mommy stood behind her, pulling her soft curls back into a braid with silver ribbon weaved through it.

"Hey you two, wow look at you Princess."

Molly smiled at her father through the mirror and giggled as he kissed her cheek and then her Moms.

"Did you get a reservation?"

He nodded.

"Yup, six O'clock, so…"

He rapped on the bathroom door.

"Come on Parks."

Booth called through the closed wooden door to his son.

"Boo…"

"I only just got in Dad!"

Booth looked to Bones who nodded at Parker's high pitched response.

"It's true, Molly needed the toilet."

Booth rolled his eyes and called back through the door again.

"Ok but don't take too long."

Parker answered his father before going back to washing himself.

"I won't."

Booth left the door and walked back to his girls.

"I'm gonna go get ready."

He winked and walked away, leaving them both to watch after him as he went.

* * *

Booth had a quick shower and dressed, he knew that in all likelihoods he and Bones would be having a good relaxing soak in the tub after the kids went to bed.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror he combed his hair and fixed his tie.

"Molly is getting dressed and Parker is ready, well he will be once he puts his shoes on."

Booth smiled as Bones walked in, she had obviously shucked her clothes in the bedroom and was happy to walk around nude; something he loved about her.

"Good..."

Turning around to face his fiancée, he smiled as she reached in and turned the shower on, adjusting the temperature.

"And I'm ready so…"

He was mid perusal of her body when she looked across at him.

"Yes I kno… Booth?"

His eyes slowly made their way up to her eyes and he grinned at the light he saw, she was amused by his blatant ogling.

"What?"

She shook her head and laughed.

"Would you like to take a photo? It will last longer."

He chuckled at the sarcasm, guessing she'd heard Parker use the phrase before.

"Well I would, if I thought you were being serious."

Her eyes rolled and she stepped under the warm stream of water, intent on a speedy wash, despite Booth still watching her.

"You know Bones, this is the sort of shower we should have at home."

"What one where you can stand there and watch me bathe?"

He nodded unashamedly.

"Yup."

"Booth!"

He laughed at her whine and tilted his head to the side.

"What? It's a stunning sight and I enjoy beautiful views."

She ducked her head as she felt her cheeks heat and knew they were pink; he could make her blush so easily.

"Ha… ok, I'll go check on Molly and Parker."

He walked out of the bathroom slowly, taking a final lingering look at his girl, before pulling the door closed slightly.

Brennan watched him leave the bathroom and although she felt relieved she also felt loss. She loved being near Booth, no matter where, she loved him close by; close enough that she could see him and he her.

She picked up the bottle of shower gel Booth had left on soap dish and poured a generous amount into the palm of her hand, she wondered when it was that she had changed; looking back it was a profound change.

Temperance Brennan was no longer the shunned teen she used be, she was no longer the disliked grad student, gone are the days when she was called cold, unfeeling or aloof. Temperance Brennan was warm and caring, maternal and outwardly affectionate to her friends and family, she craved the very company she once distanced herself from. She formed bonds and built solid foundations, put down roots and let them grow without care of growing attachments to people, places or things.

She now loved and accepted love without fear, she embrace human contact and would fight to hold onto it, she was the woman she thought she could never be and it had happened without her even realizing it.

Turning off the taps, she got out and dried herself, eager to be with her family once again.

* * *

The restaurant downstairs was beautiful to say the least. Gold mosaic patterned carpet, gold and beige wallpapered walls between maroon and gold window drapes. The pure white ceiling, gave focus to the brass suspended candelabra styled lights, further set off by the numerous down lights.

The round tables were all covered with a gold satin floor length table cloth which was then covered by a patterned cloth matching the drapes; though the second overlay wasn't nearly as long as the first.

Fine white china, crystal glasses and beautiful floral arrangements of deep red roses and white larkspur adorned every table. Napkins were gold and fanned out across the right side of the dinner plates; silver was set complete with salad fork and teaspoon.

Booth leaned in and whispered to Bones as quietly as he could.

"Martha Stewart would be proud."

Brennan smiled as they were approached and led to their table by a friendly hostess in the black and maroon Omni William Penn Hotel uniform.

"Can I get you any drinks to start with?"

Booth smiled and looked to the kids.

Parker thought about it a moment before answering.

"Could I have an orange juice please, no ice?"

The girl smiled and jotted the order down before looking to Molly.

"Umm can I have a orange juice too please?"

"Would you like ice in it?"

Molly looked to her Mommy for the answer, who shook her head in the negative; again the girl noted the order and returned her focus to the adults once more.

"Could I see the wine list please?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment."

Booth took his fiancée's hand on top of the table and smiled as she looked to him contently.

"Will you have some wine with me?"

Parker smiled as he watched his parents, his mother's hopeful expression and his father's silent agreement. It was rare for his Dad to say no to his Mom, he remembered before they got together he had overheard his Dad tell Pops that it was so hard to say no to her, that when she looked at him like he was the only person in the world she trusted, he would say yes to anything she asked.

Parker knew his Mom had no idea of the power she held over his Dad, if she did she wouldn't look so pleadingly at him for simple requests.

"Yeah ok, but I want a beer first."

She nodded and smiled, looking up as the waitress returned.

"Here you go Ma'am and here are the meal menus, I'll give you all a few minutes?"

Booth nodded and looked to the wine list with Bones as the kids began looking through the ordinary menus.

* * *

With the meals ordered the family sat and talked about their day and the excitement for the game tomorrow. Brennan had never been to a football game and was actually a little nervous as to how it would be. Despite her ever changing personality she still wasn't a huge fan of crowds or strangers and she knew both of these things existed on mass at a football game.

"What time will we need to arrive at the stadium tomorrow Booth?"

He smiled at turned to face her, the slight waver in her tone alerting him to the hesitation she felt; he would have to settle those fears tonight.

"Well we should get there at least an hour and half before the game easier to get to our seats if it's not too crowded, but we can get there before that if you want, we can watch the players warm up."

He shrugged, he didn't mind either way, so long as they were all together and happy.

"We're driving?"

He nodded, although the stadium was fairly close, he didn't fancy the walk, not with Molly and Parker.

"Yeah, some of the walk doesn't have sidewalks and we'd be on the road, there's a parking lot at the stadium we can use."

Brennan smiled, despite Booth's excitement for the game he's adored almost all his life his instinct to protect his family was still first and foremost, he never forgot the one's he loved, even for a moment.

Two waiters served the table the ordered food while the waitress who took the order to begin with placed a jug of water and four clean glasses down in reach of everyone.

"One chicken with purple potato and spiced spaghetti squash."

Booth pointed to his daughter as the meal was placed in front of her.

"Thank you."

Brennan smiled at their four year old's habitual manners.

"The NY steak with Yukon gold potato casserole, roasted vegetables and WP sauce?"

Booth held his own hand up and smiled as the plate was put before him.

"Thanks."

The waiter smiled and looked to the second server.

"I have a grilled butternut squash lasagne?"

Brennan smiled and gave a small wave to indicate the meal was hers.

"Thank you."

"And that leaves the chicken with pumpkin risotto and tempura green beans for you young man."

Parker smiled and thanked the waiter, eager to eat the food before him.

"Enjoy your dinner."

Brennan thanked them all and waited for them to leave before looking to Booth, they all bowed their heads with practiced knowing; three of them giving the requisite silent thanks, while Brennan simply was grateful for everything around her.

Booth gave the nod for them to eat and smiled as they picked up their knife and fork and began.

Brennan looked to Molly at the sound of her struggling.

"Bab… Baby use the other knife that one's for buttering bread."

Molly frowned at the knife she gripped and looked to the other one laying on the table cloth still.

"Why did they put so many Mommy, I only got two hands."

Booth smiled, he had to agree there sure was a lot of cutlery on the table.

"They're for different things Sweetie, just use the other one."

Molly downed her knife on the side of her plate and picked up the other slightly serrated one, before beginning again with much ease.

"Better?"

She nodded and forked the piece she'd cut to eat it.

Parker was digging into his meal happily and seemed content with what he was eating.

"How's your lasagne Bones?"

She licked her lips and smiled.

"Good, thank you and your steak?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah it's good."

Silence fell over the table as they each focused on their meal, lunch seemed like a lifetime ago and no one had realized how hungry they were until dinner was placed in front them.

* * *

**Ok guys I'm leaving it there, I'm somewhat unfocused tonight and simply can't write anymore.  
**

**It's after 9PM New Years Eve (less than 3 hours to go of 2012), I hope 2013 is awesome for all of you and I want to thank Isabell for your beautiful anon reviews lately and to everyone else I'm so thankful to each and every one of you for your support throughout yet another year. To Pilar I wish you the strength and courage to face each new day and a healed heart. To Cathy I hope 2013 offers you a little more lemonade and less lemons, Candace, you're an amazing friend thank you. Wendy and Jo I wish you both a happy year that's hopefully at least a little easier than 2012.  
**

**The years are going by so fast, make sure you take the time to relish in the good, be safe, be happy and be kind to one another, don't forget to smile and more importantly don't forget to make someone else smile, you never know it might just be what they need to turn their world right side up.  
**

**MAY YOU STEP INTO EACH DAY WITH THE BEST OF INTENTIONS AND COME OUT THE OTHER SIDE WITH ACCOMPLISHMENT.  
**


	287. Chapter 287

**Thanks to Aurora for the little ketchup bottle expose **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing that isn't mine **

**A/N – Let us continue.**

* * *

Molly was sleeping soundly and Parker was listening to his i-pod in bed, so Booth took the opportunity to run a bath for his fiancée and himself.

"Booth? What ar…"

He looked up as she entered the bathroom.

"Are you taking a bath?"

He smiled.

"No I am not, we are."

She smiled at his sweet gesture, but she shook her head.

"Let's take a bath afterwards."

He furrowed his brow slightly.

"After what Bones?"

She held her hand out to him and smiled as he turned the taps off and got up from the floor.

"After inter… we make love, I don't want to wait Booth."

He grinned as his hands found the tie at her waist and pulled, allowing the wrap dress she was wearing to part against her.

"Booth… faster."

He smiled, pushing the dress from her shoulders and listening to the swoosh of the material as it fell to the floor.

Brennan smiled as her fiancé backed her slowly up against the bed, the backs of her knees pressing to the mattress as she dropped down; he didn't take his eyes off hers and as he followed her down she could feel the heat emanating from his tightly wound body.

He sighed, it felt as if it had been weeks since he last made love to her instead of just hours, since being together his desire for her had only grown, each encounter was fuel to the fire, a flame that was ever growing and seemed increasingly hotter, he knew he would never tire of being with her and he hoped the same could be said for her to him.

Crawling up over her body like a cat, he was apparently moving too slow for her and as result was flipped with all the ease of a martial arts expert.

She sat herself on his hips and unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the loops before dropping it to the floor with a thud, without hesitation she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, shimming down to sit on his thighs as she pulled the thick denim over his hips, taking his boxers with them.

He felt himself hardened at the smile on her face and suddenly she was now the one moving too slow.

* * *

Game day arrived quickly and Booth was thankful that he and Bones had showered and dressed after their 'play time' last night.

"Mommy I'm hungry, you and Daddy need to wake up now please."

Booth chuckled as Molly crawled up onto the bed, generally the little girl knocked before entering, but today she had skipped that stepped and just came running right in.

"Hey Princess…"

Booth sat up quickly and grabbed his daughter before pulling her down beside him.

"I didn't hear you knock on the door."

Molly snapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as she mumbled a 'oh oh' from beneath her hand.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I forgot, my tummy is very, very hungry."

Booth nodded.

"Well next time you make sure you remember to knock please."

The four year old nodded absently and looked directly into her Mommy's eyes as she rolled over.

"Mommy!"

Molly moved to reach for her mother but was pulled back by Booth.

"Molly?"

She looked to her father and knew he wanted a response.

"I will Daddy; can we go have food now? Please?"

As if on cue Molly's tummy gave a loud rumble, proving the fact that she was indeed famished.

"Ok, we'll get dressed and go downstairs to eat."

He released his daughter and watched her crash forwards into her mother with a giggle.

"Morning Baby."

Brennan spoke from beneath her daughter's messy locks, hugging her little girl just as tightly as said little girl was hugging her.

"Did you have a good sleep Mommy? With lots of dreams?"

Brennan smiled and glanced to Booth.

"Mommy slept very well, how about you?"

Molly sat back slightly looking down into her mother's eyes.

"I dreamed about trains Mommy, I was pressing the horn button and making the train go 'toot, toot' it was fun."

Booth chuckled and sat up again, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and curling his toes to stretch them out before the day began.

"That sounds like a good dream Princess."

Molly nodded at her father, crawling over to him on her tummy and looking over the side of the mattress to the floor.

"Does your toes hurt Daddy?"

Booth smiled; Molly had walked in on him massaging his feet one morning and had been very curious about what he was doing and why, he'd told her he got sore feet sometimes and she had jumped right into action, taking over rubbing them for him, but he'd felt strange having his young daughter on the ground in front of him, massaging his feet; kind of archaic and had told her to stop.

"They're ok Bub; I just need to wiggle them a bit."

Molly nodded and looked back to her Mommy.

"Alright Baby, how about you go and brush your hair and put your shoes on and Mommy and Daddy will get dressed and meet you and Parker in the living room soon."

Molly slid off the bed and smiled.

"Ok Mommy."

The four year old trotted out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her, leaving her parents alone with each other.

Brennan rolled over onto her stomach to take the position Molly had just vacated beside Booth.

"Are your feet ok Booth."

She smiled as his hand wound through her hair.

"They're fine; I just should have worn my other shoes yesterday with supports in them."

She nodded in understanding.

"Did you bring them with you?"

"Nope, they're at home at the end of the bed."

Brennan nodded and sat up.

"Well perhaps this morning we can find a drugstore and pick you up some temporary orthotics?"

Booth smiled at the way she instantly began thinking of ways to relieve his discomfort.

"We can also call up the desk clerk and see if it's possible for them to bring up some Epsom salts; you can soak your feet for a little while."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead with a smile.

"I'll be fine, we're mostly gonna be sitting down today anyway and once I get moving it'll be ok."

He stood up and winced slightly, holding his hand to her.

"Come join me for a shower?"

He reveled in her smile and the way she eagerly got up to join him, hand in hand walking to the bathroom together.

* * *

The family had breakfast and ended up at a local drugstore anyway, Brennan thought it a good idea for Booth to get some extra foot support whether he was going to be walking or not and had told him they were going to find one and pay a visit.

They were given directions from the young man at the hotel help desk and decided they would walk off the large breakfast they'd just consumed.

"I still don't see why I need an extra pair of arch supports."

He looked to his fiancée and sighed, he had to go up this path didn't he.

"Really Booth? You don't know why? How about the fact that you're limping? Or perhaps the fact that every time you get up, you scrunch your face up like you're enduring some form of silent torture? Or…"

He held his hand up and smiled.

"Ok… I get it, it's just I have some at home and…"

"Well you can leave this pair in these shoes and then you don't have to keep swapping them over, honestly Booth, anyone would think you like being in pain."

They continued on down the footpath until they reached the cluster of shops they'd been given directions to.

"Over there."

The girl at the counter was very helpful, she walked them through the different types of support they had on offer and then measured his heel to ball length before discussing the pain he felt.

She pulled out a middle of the range orthotic; telling them she thought this one would be best for him and offered to fit it into his shoe and dispose of the plastic packaging for them.

Brennan also purchased some sunscreen and a packet of sugar free toffees to chew on.

"Anything else Babe?"

She smiled as she handed him the items and shook her head.

"No, that's all."

He took the stuff to the counter and smiled as the girl rung up the sale, while his family looked around.

"Mommy look, can have some of this cream?"

Brennan looked at the tester bottle of hand cream sitting on the shelf.

"No that's special cream for people with sores on their hands, you don't need it so don't touch please, hands in your pockets."

Molly did as was instructed and pushed her hands into the pockets of her denim shorts, following the rule of look but don't touch.

Parker smiled, he loved that his Mom offered a reason or an explanation as to why they couldn't do something, instead of just 'no', it was much easier to not do something when you had a reason not to do it, rather than just someone telling you not to. He remembered when he lived with his Mom and Drew, it was always 'don't do that Parker' and when he asked why it was a simple 'because I said so' hearing that always made him more determined to either continue what he had been stopped from doing or trying what he hadn't got to do yet, he always felt they were just trying to make him not have fun.

"Ok you three, let's go."

Booth called softly from the front of the store and smiled when three heads popped up and smiled at him in return. He watched as Bones placed her hands on the kid's shoulders and guided them toward him, neither child resisting for a moment.

They walked back along the street in the direction they'd left the hotel and headed back there to ready for the game.

* * *

By eleven fifteen AM they had arrived at Heinz Stadium, Booth was driving slowly around the parking lot looking for a place to park the car, he wanted to get close enough to the entrance so it wasn't too far to walk, but far enough away that they would avoid grid lock trying to get out of their space at game's end.

"There's one Booth."

Brennan pointed to her right and Booth nodded, indicating to the vacant space and turning the car slowly to enter, front facing in.

"Good eyes Bones."

She smiled as he pulled the keys from the ignition and turned to face the kids in the back.

"Alright you two, no wandering off, you stay with us at all times, it's gonna be crowded in there and easy to get lost."

Booth nodded.

"Daddy I don't wanna get lost from you and Mommy and Parka."

Booth smiled.

"Well then Princess you need to hang on to mine or your Momma's hand ok?"

The four year old nodded again.

"Ok, let's get out."

Parker opened his door after removing his seat belt and jumped from his seat, he closed the door, being careful not to slam it, because his Dad hated that and walked to the rear of the truck where he waited for his parents and sister to join him.

There were a lot of people moving into the stadium, Brennan thought it looked a lot like corralling cattle and winced at the idea. From their distance it was as if the stadium was swallowing the crowd and to a degree she guessed it was, although the crowd was willingly consumed.

Molly took her Mommy's hand tight, squeezing the three fingers she could grasp with all her might.

"Ok, we got everything?"

Three heads bounced in an affirmative nod and they set off toward the entrance.

"Good, remember stay together."

As they walked across the parking lot and got closer to the mass of loud football fans, Booth watched his family merged closer to his body, the notion they were seeking his protection made his heart soar and instincts to protect rise.

"Ok, change of plan…"

Bending slightly, he scooped Molly up under her arms and from behind.

"Up you go Princess."

He ducked his head and placed his daughter on his shoulders; her little hands tugging on his hair to gain some balance. He took his fiancée's hand in his own and pulled her closer still and placed a firm grip on the back of his son's neck.

"Right, now let's go."

Brennan smiled at his protective actions, once upon a time such gestures would have annoyed her but now it warmed her to witness his natural instincts the same instincts that convinced her he was a great father and would be a wonderful husband.

They joined the tail of the crowd as more people fell in behind them; Brennan felt his hand hold on tighter and saw it tighten on Parker.

"You hold on Princess, don't let go."

"I won't Daddy."

As they walked through Brennan held their tickets up to the collector, her bag was checked as was Parker's and they were all waved over with a metal detecting wand.

"You're right, keep going."

Brennan felt Booth tug on her hand as they were given the all clear.

"This way Bones."

She moved to follow but bumped into a man trying to walk between them.

"Come on move lady."

Booth stepped back and tugged his fiancée's hand again, showing the guy he'd have to walk around.

"Watch it Pal!"

The guy took one look at Booth and backed off, walking away quickly.

Parker shook free from his Dad and moved to his mother's side, taking her free hand and smiling up at her lovingly.

"Let's go check out the Cocoa Cola Great Hall."

* * *

As they walked into the Great Hall, Perspex covered posters of the Steelers players hung from the steel beamed ceiling. The concrete floor was painted grass green with white field lines and markers to represent a true football field.

Brennan could so far spot two food concession stands which seemed to be promoting popular local food.

"Daddy I want fries please."

Molly called from atop her father's shoulders.

"Later Princess, wait until we find our seats and then Daddy will get us some food."

Molly fell silent, she wasn't pleased about the hold on food but she knew better than to make a fuss, especially considering her tummy wasn't grumbling yet.

They stopped and looked at a few of the different trophies held in glass display cases, Booth explaining when they had been won and why.

Brennan tried to focus but she was more taken by the series of murals that seemed to represent the history of Western Pennsylvania football and the Steelers.

"Ok now these are the original lockers of the players from Three Rivers Stadium."

Brennan smiled at how excited Booth was, perusing the player personal mementos and equipment.

They continued looking around, Parker pointing out each and every MVP player ball, with year, game number and player name on it.

"This is so cool, huh Dad."

Molly looked down at her big brother; he suddenly didn't seem as smart as she thought he was.

"This is boring… Parka, it's not fun."

Brennan smiled and looked up to her daughter.

"Molly… be respectful please."

She wrinkled her nose and sighed.

"Sorry Parka."

He grinned up at his sister and shrugged.

"That's ok Molly; I think tea parties are boring."

The little girl's mouth dropped open in shock, before a well ingrained furrowed brow took over.

"Parker? What did your Mom just say?"

The thirteen year old smiled and nodded.

"I was just proving a point."

"Enough."

He nodded and looked to his Mother.

"Sorry Mom."

She smiled, accepting the apology and smiled further when he looked up to Molly and apologized to her without request.

* * *

Brennan insisted they all use the restrooms before finding their seats and while waiting, she applied sunscreen to Molly's face, arms, neck and legs. When they met with Parker and Booth outside, she also gave them a generous palm of the white goo.

"Thanks Bones, you know how much I love this stuff."

She raised her brows quickly at his sarcasm and shrugged.

"Well I refuse to lose you to skin cancer, so adjust."

He grinned at her seriousness and the romanticism of the words she'd spoken.

"Aww thanks Bones, I'd miss you too."

She simply glared at him and his smile fell away.

"Hey… you're not gonna lose me Bones, I've barely got a freckle on me."

It was true, for a man who spent so much time unprotected in the harsh rays of the sun; his skin was remarkably unmarred; she guessed it was down to his skin type and genetics.

"There's always a first Booth."

He nodded and leaned in to drop a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Ok… I'll wear the goo."

She nodded as he rubbed his hands together and smeared it over his face.

"Thank you."

Together they found their seats behind the field goal posts and settled in to watch the players warm up.

Booth pointed up to the top of the Jumbotron scoreboard and spoke to his family.

"See those two giant Heinz ketchup bottles sitting up there?"

They all looked up seeing the faux tomato sauce bottles and nodded.

"Well every time the Steelers reach the red zone…"

He looked to Bones to clarify.

"That's the area between the twenty yard line and the goal line, those bottles will tip and it will look like they're pouring bright red ketchup over the scoreboard."

Brennan figured it was a play on words, red ketchup and the red zone but she didn't understand the meaning behind, if there was indeed any meaning at all.

"Also if you were to actually fill those bottles they would hold one million, six hundred and sixty four thousand fluid ounces each, that's enough to cover the entire football field three quarters of an inch deep."

Parker grinned at his father's fun facts and looked to his Mom who also looked suitably impressed by the useless information that Parker decided he would have to tell Annie when he got home.

* * *

Booth did as promised for Molly; he found her some fries with ketchup, drinks for all of them, peanuts for Parker, popcorn for Brennan and himself to share along with some extra fries to share.

With the sun high in the sky by half past twelve and the remaining seats filling up fast Booth ran through the rules one more time with Bones; knowing that the more she understood about the game the more enjoyment she would get from watching.

The players walked onto the field in the team colors, everyone either clapped or booed, depending on who was introduced and then Cyndi Lauper was introduced to sing the National Anthem.

Booth laughed as for the first time since arriving his fiancées face didn't have the deep set line of confusion on her brow.

The crowds stood up out of a mark of respect as they waited silently for 'Star Spangled Banner' to begin.

Molly copied her father as she stood with her hand to her heart, looking proudly up as the flag was shown on the big screen flapping in a gentle breeze. Parker removed his hat when he stood up and dropped it to his seat before also covering his heart. Brennan simple stood, hands clasped in front of her, a soft smile on her face as she sung the words she had learned when she was just three years old.

* * *

"Booth why do they call him 'Big Ben'?"

Booth smiled knowing she was referring to Ben Roethlisberger.

"Did you see how big he is Bones the man's a machine. Why?"

She shrugged.

"I was just wondering, he certainly doesn't look like the tallest or the heaviest player on the team so… I thought I'd ask."

Booth smiled and nodded at his girl, he knew finding out the facts was her way of getting into the spirit of it all.

The Tennessee Titans kicked another field goal and half the crowd cheered wildly, Brennan smiled as Parker screamed out a deflated 'No' and Booth huffed in frustration.

Molly was unfazed by the commotion now the first few scores had made her flinch but she was eating the last of her parents remaining popcorn and was mostly content, every now and then looking up to see what her father and brother were yelling at.

The whistle blew signalling the end of the first fifteen minutes or nineteen if they were really counting. Brennan looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"You had enough Baby?"

Molly looked into the bottom of the popcorn cup and nodded.

"Mommy what's them things in the bottom?"

She tilted the cup to show her mother and waited for the answer.

"That's what all the popcorn looks like in the beginning Baby and then it gets heated up and pops into what you were eating."

Molly raised her brows and looked down into the cup with a furrowed brow.

"I don't think so Mommy."

Brennan looked to Booth as their daughter repeated her Poppy's popular catch phrase they both smiled as Brennan continued.

"You don't think so huh?"

Molly shrugged.

"Well if you don't think that's what are, what do you think they are?"

Molly looked back into the cup again.

"Popcorn poopies Mommy."

Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head, she knew Molly was joking when the four year old looked up and giggled at her Mother's reaction.

"Ok so anyone need the bathroom?"

Molly who was seated between her parents shook her head and Parker who was sitting beside his father voiced his response of 'not yet'.

Brennan took a sip of her water and looked to Booth.

"What time are we leaving in the morning Booth?"

He shrugged.

"Not too early, we have the majority of the day to get home so I guess we'll get up when we do and get ready, have breakfast, come back and pack, check out is at eleven."

She nodded.

"So we'll be home around four, four thirty."

Booth nodded.

"You need to get home earlier?"

"No I was just asking Booth."

He nodded.

"Ok… so what does everyone want for dinner?"

* * *

Molly watched as the cheerleaders danced around the sway of their black and gold pom poms hypnotizing her as she wiggled in her seat. Brennan once again felt it might be prudent to get the four year old into a dance class of some sort; perhaps she would talk to Annie about the dance group she attended with Matilda and Lily, she wondered if the thirteen year old would mind having Molly there also.

Booth and Parker returned from the toilets and retook their seats.

"You should have seen the line Mom, it was huge."

Brennan smiled.

"Well perhaps everyone was holding as long as you."

He smiled and picked up his bottle of water, only to have it snatched from his hands by his father.

"Hey! Dad?"

Booth raised his brows.

"Are you really thirsty or just drinking out of habit? Coz you're gonna have to hold it if you need to go again, until we get back to the hotel."

Parker sighed and relented, he really wasn't thirsty.

"Ok."

"Are we getting dinner before we go back to the hotel?"

Booth had forgotten about the need for food, his thoughts were occupied by the incredibly close game so far; he wanted his team to win but so far it wasn't looking good.

"Yeah, have you guys decided what you want yet?"

Molly had voted on noodles, but Parker and Bones weren't so enthused by that decision.

"Ok… what about sushi? I saw a restaurant for it yesterday?"

Parker smiled.

"Oh yeah, yum, ok I want sushi."

Brennan smiled at Parker's quick agreement; she also thought it sounded good and so nodded and looked to Molly.

"What about sushi for dinner Baby? You can get the egg one?"

Molly smiled and nodded.

"And the sauce Mommy?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes and the soy sauce."

Booth nodded, it was decided, sushi for dinner and they could take it back and eat it at the hotel.

* * *

It was the last fifteen minutes of the game; a game that had been going for three long hours and nineteen minutes according to Brennan, Steelers versus Titans and the crowd was holding its breath. Titans were in the lead and Steelers fans were getting a little edgy.

The commentator's voice came over the PA.

_'Sanders gets the ball, passes to Ward, Ward passes to Pouncey, back to Ward, he's off and running like a bat outta hell.'_

The fans rose from their seats.

_'Hines Ward is flying down the field, twenty five meters, fifteen, five.'_

The crowd goes crazy as the full time whistle is blown.

_'Steelers win the game thirty one to twenty five.'_

Molly settled in closer to her mother as screams and cheering surrounded them, it was extremely loud and Brennan surmised somewhat frightening for the little girl, now standing on her seat.

"Is it all finished now Mommy?"

Brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair, she bent slightly and kissed her crown.

"I think so, are you ready to go?"

Molly nodded and continued cuddling in close to her Mom.

"Yup."

Molly looked to her Dad and brother who were still cheering and smiling like they'd seen a unicorn run over a rainbow.

"I think Daddy and Parka like this day a lot huh Mommy?"

Brennan smiled and looked to her boys, she couldn't help but draw comparisons between Parker and Booth and Booth and his own father the difference was that Parker never had to worry about his Dad remembering that he has a Son.

"Yeah Baby, let's let them enjoy it for a while longer ok."

Mother and daughter sat side by side, intent on letting father and son enjoy the taste of victory for their team.

* * *

**End of another, I'm not great with sports and I had planned on making the football scenes longer, but I feel totally uncomfortable and out of my depth so… sorry to those football lovers out there, I did my best and thanks to Ace for your help. Australian football is VERY different to the American game and it was just too confusing for me to get a handle on.**

**Please review, I really appreciate them. **


	288. Chapter 288

**First and foremost, to all my fellow countrymen and women caught in the raging bush fires that have lit up half our country and to the other half battling Cyclone Narelle, my heart goes out to you, please be safe. I've been in your shoes and I know how scary it is, especially fire, protect your homes and land but not at the expense of your life or that of your family and friends. To our fire fighters and Emergency workers who have been working literally around the clock for days in some of the worst conditions, you are our heroes and we thank you. Good luck and be strong.**

**BONES SEASON 9 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED WOOOO HOOOO!**

**Disclaimer – Well what can I say that I haven't already?**

**We are approaching Wedding fever.**

* * *

September 6th six forty five AM.

Booth placed the last carrot stick into Molly's lunch box and closed the lid. Bones had spent the last two days making snacks and nut free treats for the kids to take to school. There were a few rules to adhere to when packing lunches, the school was strictly a nut free zone, no soda was allowed and no gum.

Molly had carrot sticks with cream cheese, a yoghurt, homemade nut free cookie and an egg and lettuce sandwich, she also had a large bottle of water and a small bottle of orange juice.

Parker had water, plain carrot and celery sticks, a nut free oat and honey slice and a chicken and cheese sandwich. Both kids also had an apple each had some fresh strawberries.

Booth smiled as he placed the lunch boxes on the end of the bench, one blue, one purple with the matching bottles. He thought back to the days when he went to school, living with Pops he always had a sandwich and an apple, but that was it, he'd come home starving and eat just about everything in sight. Bones really made sure she prepared ahead so their kids didn't face the same fate as they did.

He poured himself another coffee and moved to sit at the table to read the morning paper. He had told Cullen he was going to be a little late today; that it was Molly and Parker's first day at new school and Bones would need a shoulder to cry when she said goodbye, especially to their daughter.

Parker smiled as he looked at himself in the reflection of the bathroom mirror in his school uniform. Today was the first day of school for new students at Kings Academy and he was excited. He straightened his tie and centered his belt buckle on his waist, fixing his hair a final time before grabbing his bag off his bed and walking out of his room.

Brennan was trying to get Molly ready, tunic on, belt tightened, hair pulled back and ribbon fixed, she was a picture of perfection. She pulled her socks up to her knees and smiled.

"There…"

Molly furrowed her brow at her Mommy's watery eyes.

"Now if you see your socks have fallen down, you… you need to pull them up ok?"

Molly nodded and reached out to touch her Mom's damp cheek.

"Mommy why are you sad, don't cry."

Brennan smiled and wiped her eyes quickly.

Parker who had stopped at the door smiled and walked away, he knew only his Dad could fix this.

Walking downstairs he left his bag on the couch and smiled at his Dad who looked up.

"Wow Buddy… look at you."

Parker shrugged.

"Do you like it?"

Booth put his paper down and nodded.

"Yeah… you look really smart Pal."

Parker grinned, it was strange but he felt smarter in uniform too.

"Is your sister ready?"

Grabbing his lunch box and bottle Parker nodded.

"Yeah… but I don't think Mom is, she's crying."

Booth paused a moment and put his coffee down.

"Can you make sure Molly packs her lunch?"

Parker nodded and watched his dad head for the stairs, walking up them two at a time.

Booth stopped at Molly's bedroom door and smiled, Bones was on her knees, Molly in her arms.

"Don't be sad Mommy, I love you lots and lots and lots."

Booth listened to Bones breath hitch and knew she was going to be all tears. He walked into the room and smiled at his daughter as she looked up at him.

"Hey Princess you look beautiful."

Molly grinned as her Mom pulled back slightly and let her go.

"Are you ready to make lots more friends?"

Again the little girl nodded, Parker had been telling her wonderful stories about kindergarten and she was really looking forward to it.

"Good girl, can you go downstairs and pack your lunch in your bag for me, Parker will help you."

Molly stepped back from her Mom and skipped out, picking her bag up on the way.

"I love you Mommy."

Booth stifled and smile as Bones got all chocked up and tried to reply. Molly looked to her father hesitantly and at his wave, left the room completely.

Booth gave his fiancée a moment and then held his hand out to her.

"Come on Bones, come ere."

She allowed him to pull her up and fell straight into his open arms.

"It's ok Baby… its ok."

"I feel so stupid Booth."

He kissed her hair and held her tight, rocking side to side slowly as his fingers moved back and forth over her back.

"You're not stupid Bones, this is normal ok… it's gonna be alright, I promise."

He listened to her sniffles die down and pulled slightly and smiled sadly at her.

"I love so much Bones, I know this hard and I'll stay with you all day if you need me too."

She gave him a watery smile as his thumbs wiped her rolling tears from her cheeks.

"Tha… I love you too Booth."

She was back burying into his neck again and he could feel the warm salt water soak through his shirt.

"Shhhh…. It's ok I'm right here Bones, its ok."

* * *

Angela, Hodgins, Michael and Annie all met the Booth family out front of their home at seven thirty. Annie was dressed in a navy blue knee length skirt and white blouse with a tab tie at her collar, her hair was pulled back with an elastic and ribbon and clipped on either side, her socks were pulled up and her black shoes polished and unscuffed.

"Hey Annie."

Parker hurried out to her and smiled.

"Hey."

He looked down at her uniform and smiled.

"I like your uniform."

She blushed and his smile grew.

"Thank you… I like yours too, you look really smart."

Parker chuckled.

"That's what Dad said… are you excited?"

She nodded.

"And really nervous, I hope we get classes together."

Parker smiled and reached for her hand shyly.

"Me too."

Molly skipped out the door and down the path with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Woooo Molly!"

The little girl looked to her Aunt and Uncle and giggled.

"I'm going to big school today."

Angela clapped and looked up to Brennan who walked out the door with Booth by her side, she could tell her best friend had been crying and she felt bad for her.

"Hey Sweetie."

Brennan gave a tight smile as they got closer; Molly was enthralled in a conversation with Hodgins as she showed off her new shoes.

"Hi Ange."

Booth smiled and took his fiancée's hand, holding it tightly and silently reassuring her that everything would be ok.

* * *

Parents were invited to come into the main hall for morning orientation and then after a morning tea put on by the faculty the day would then proceed for the students.

Brennan sat intently listening to Mr Andrews the school principal up on the stage as he spoke about what was expected of the students and the standards they were to follow while at this institution.

Booth smiled and placed his hand gently on the bouncing nervous knee of his fiancée, he was doing everything in his power to keep himself from wrapping her up in his arms and holding her until school let out this afternoon. Seeing her upset or in distress like this was hard for him and he didn't like it one little bit, it was not in his nature to sit by and allow her to hurt without doing anything about it and he knew today was going to be particularly long.

Molly was already whispering to another little girl who was sitting in front of them with her Mother and her possible grandmother. Marley was a petite little curly haired blonde with bright blue eyes and cheeky smile; she also had her wrist and hand in a cast and splint and Molly was currently questioning her about.

* * *

Parker and Annie both smiled as they waved goodbye to their parents after morning tea. Annie had given both her parents a kiss to their cheek each, it was the first time in her life that she had started a new school and school year with parents sending her off; that she remembered anyway. Parker was a little more reserved, kissing his mother and giving his father knuckles as he joined Annie and they wandered off toward corridor A.

Kindergarten children were lining up in each four corners of the main hall and Molly was escorted to her teacher by her parents, her Aunt and Uncle and Michael.

"Hi Molly, wow don't you have a lot of people to see you the school."

Molly smiled; Miss Abraham was very kind looking and she had a friendly voice that Molly thought sounded a bit like Angelina Ballerina.

"Yup this is my Mommy, she's sad but I don't know why and this is my Daddy and my Aunty A and Uncle Hodgie and this is Mikel."

Miss Abraham smiled and waved to all of Molly's family, before settling on Brennan and giving her an understanding nod. She squatted down and took Molly's hand.

"You know Molly, I think getting a big cuddle from you would make your Mommy feel much happier and if you tell her you'll see her real soon when school finishes."

Molly smiled and looked up to her Mommy; she glanced back at Miss Abraham and nodded.

"Ok."

Turning quickly, Molly raised her arms up and smiled as she was lifted into her mother's embrace.

"I love you Mommy, don't be sad coz I can see you more later, I promise."

Bones breath hitched and she hugged her daughter tightly, tears rolling down her face again.

Booth looked around and saw a number of other mothers doing the exact same thing; he knew this wasn't just a rite of passage for the child but also the mother and to a lesser extent the father.

Brennan put Molly down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Baby and I'll meet you outside your class room this afternoon ok?"

Molly nodded and smiled as Marley ran up and tugged on Molly's sleeve with a smile.

"Can you be my friend Molly?"

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Ah huh, I'm good at being friends."

Angela covered her mouth to stop herself from squealing in delight and watched as Molly turned back to her Mommy.

"Are you still sad Mommy?"

Brennan smiled brightly albeit a little watery but nodded.

"I'm fine Sweetheart, you go and stand in line with Marley, have a fun day."

Molly nodded; she tip toed up as her Father bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Be good Princess, I wanna hear all about your day tonight before dinner ok?"

Molly smiled.

"K, love you Daddy."

She turned and kissed her Aunt and Uncle and Michael before facing Marley again.

"Come on Molly, let's go to school."

The two little girls held hands and walked briskly over to join the line of their class mates with their big back packs bouncing around on their shoulders.

* * *

Annie and Parker had been a little disappointed that they weren't in the same home room class but they met up in their first class though, grinning as they stood with three other new students.

The teacher asked them all to take a seat and introduce themselves before she let them have a little chat with each other.

They went through the lesson plans for the year and talked about what was expected of them.

"Are there any questions?"

Parker raised his hand and gave a shy smile.

"Parker?"

"What do we do if we miss a class, like if we're sick? I read the books and stuff but I couldn't find anything."

Mrs Stewart smiled.

"Right well, first we need a call from a parent on the day you're ill, preferably by eight AM, your class lessons will be held for you at the administration's office where you can pick it up on your next day back, if you have a planned day off for whatever reason, we need and letter from a parent at least two days prior and if you gave your email address in home room, your lessons along with homework will be emailed to you."

Parker smiled and nodded, he liked this school already.

"Now if you miss a practical class, like biology, sports or cooking you will need to make up that practical in your own time, so before school, after school or during your lunch time."

The kids all nodded.

"Ok so now I'm going to hand out your class room text book, you will need to bring this to every class and you will write in blue pen only. The other kids got theirs at the end of last term, so many of them will have already flipped through and done a few exercises, feel free to do the same, if you finish a chapter that we are doing in class beforehand, I will check it and then you will do revision work."

She handed the books out and smiled as a few of the kids were surprised by the thickness of the text.

"Write your names in the front and I want the answers torn carefully out of the back and placed on my desk by end of class today. These books are yours to keep, be careful with them, if you lose it or it gets ruined they will cost your parents seventy five dollars to get another one, I recommend covering them in clear plastic and not dropping them."

The kids smiled and nodded, beginning to rip the answer pages from their books.

* * *

Booth walked alongside Bones with his arm around her shoulders as they left the school grounds. Angela and Hodgins walked beside them with Michael babbling away while he pointed to random things and giggled.

The adults had been silent thus far and it was Angela who broke the silence.

"Listen Sweetie why don't you and I call in sick and go shopping? You know a little retail therapy?"

Brennan looked up and smiled but shook her head.

"Thanks Angela, but I need to go into work and finish the files on my desk."

Angela nodded, she knew Brennan would now bury herself in work until it was time to pick Molly up, it was a repeat of when Molly went to day care, only she wasn't able to simply drop in to check on her daughter.

"Are you sure Honey?"

Brennan nodded again; she was feeling a little lost as if she was missing something and she knew the best way to get her centre back was to focus on work.

"Yes, quite sure Angela the victims should not have to wait any longer for closure simply because I'm feeling..."

She stumbled for the right word, her brow furrowed tightly.

"Emotional... I'll be fine Angela."

Booth squeezed her shoulder in support, he knew this was her way and if it helped her to cope then he would support her. Dropping his arm from around her he took her hand as they approached their house.

"Ok Bren if you're sure, but if you change your mind…"

"I won't… but thank you."

Angela smiled and hugged her friend, farewelling both Booth and Brennan, while Hodgins bid them both a see you later, as he would soon be on his way to work also.

* * *

Inside the house Booth organized another cup of coffee for himself and his fiancée, while she got changed into more work suitable attire. He wondered how the day would pan out and tried to think of ways to keep his girl occupied.

After half an hour had past Booth went in search of Bones; first stop their bedroom where he'd left her.

"Bones?"

No answer, he frowned.

"Bones?"

Walking out he checked the garage and then the laundry, but found them both empty.

"Hey Bones?"

He walked back down the hall and stopped at the bottom of the stairs; suddenly he knew exactly where she'd be. Taking each step one at a time he reached the top and took left toward Molly's room, there sitting on the bed was his Bones teddy hugging Anthropologist.

"Oh Bones."

She looked up with blurry eyes and sniffled.

"I just… I… she's really growing up Booth, she's at school."

Booth nodded and walked closer, watching as she put the teddy Molly had received on her adoption day, back on the bed.

"Yeah she is Bones, but that doesn't change the fact that she's still gonna be your baby."

"What if she hates school Booth, what if the other kids are mean to her, what if sh…"

Placing a finger to her lips Booth took her hand and pulled her up.

"She'll be fine; she already made a friend today."

The sad and worried look on her face didn't ease and Booth knew he needed to take another tactic. Walking over to Molly's little drawing desk, he grabbed a piece of paper and tore it in two.

"Come ere Bones."

She was by his side in a moment.

"What are you doing Booth?"

He smiled, grabbing a colored pencil for himself and one for her.

"We are going to make a wish."

She gave a soft scoff.

"Wha… Booth."

He handed her the pencil and the paper.

"Boo…"

"Take this and the paper and I want you to write on it your wish for Molly and then we're gonna burn it."

He could see her desire to tell him how ridiculous this was, but he didn't care.

"Why Booth."

"Why… because if the universe hears your wish it's bound to come true."

Her brow furrowed.

"How do you know that Booth?"

He smiled.

"Because I wished for you and next month… we're getting married."

Her eyes lightened and true smile graced her features as he encouraged her once more to write her wish down.

"Ok…"

Removing his lighter from his coat pocket he flicked the lid and picked up the trash can from the floor.

"On three, one… two… three."

Their bits of paper went up in flame, before burning out in the empty bin, Brennan turned to her fiancé and smiled.

"I love you Booth..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you so much."

Booth grinned hugging her back and praying that Molly had the most wonderful day they could wish for.

* * *

**Done, please review.**


	289. Chapter 289

**Disclaimer – Nothing has changed except my eyesight, it's now blurry.**

**A/N – I think the next chapter will be the last before the final wedding preparations for the union of the century. **

* * *

Brennan sat at her desk in her office, she couldn't believe how slowly time was passing; granted it possibly wasn't helped by the fact she kept looking to her watch every fifteen minutes, but she wished it was two thirty already, rubbing her stomach gently she wished the slightly churned up feeling would cease, but suspected it would be with her until saw her daughter again.

"Knock, knock."

She smiled at the voice at the door and looked up.

"Booth?"

"Hey Bones I brought coffee."

She smiled as he entered the office holding out two cups from the coffee cart.

"Booth I'm fine."

He shrugged and raised his brows.

"I know."

He kicked the door shut with his foot and winced slightly as it slammed a little too hard.

"Sorry."

She stood up and walked toward him, knowing he wouldn't admit to coming over to check on her.

"Then why are you bringing me coffee in the middle of the day?"

He handed her cup over and raised his as if making a toast.

"I'm bringing us coffee Bones… we always get coffee."

She took a sip and smiled; it was perfect, exactly the right amount of syrup and milk.

"Yes, if we have a case."

He nodded.

"Right… but I wanted coffee and the bureau's coffee is terrible and we don't have a case so… I thought I'd get coffee from _our_ cart and come here to see my beautiful _and perfectly fine _fiancée."

The giggle escaped her lips and the blush rose across her cheeks quickly; he certainly knew how to word things to charm her into submission.

"Right…"

He smiled, seeing he'd won and looked around the office, before settling his eyes on the mess on her desk.

"So watcha working on?"

* * *

The school bell rang for lunch time and Annie and Parker met by their lockers with smiles.

"Hey, so how was photography?"

Annie smiled.

"You're gonna love it Parker and Mr Simons is hilarious."

Parker smiled.

"Awesome, did you meet any other new kids?"

Annie shrugged.

"I met some but we didn't talk much, what about you?"

Parker smiled.

"I met Dmitri; we're trying out for basketball next week."

Annie smiled.

"That's good Parker."

Annie put her photography book in her locker and closed it again.

"Are you hungry?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah starving, but I promised Molly I'd come and see her at lunch time…"

**Flashback**

"_But what if it's scary Parka?"_

_He smiled and shook his head._

"_School's fun Molly, you get to make friends and do lots of fun stuff and you'll learn heaps of things too."_

"_But Mommy shows me lots of things to learn."_

_Parker sat down on the floor opposite his little sister as she went through the new school supplies they'd gotten._

"_Yeah but this will be different Molly, you get to learn stuff at school and then when you come home you show Mom and Dad how much you've learned."_

_Molly smiled._

"_And then they get really happy and Mom gives that real big smile."_

"_Is it hard Parka?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Nup, its fun."_

"_What if I don't like it Parka, what if people are not nice?"_

"_Well… how about if I come and see you at lunch time and you can tell me if it's fun or not?"_

_The four year old smiled._

"_You promise?"_

_He held his pinky out and smiled._

"_I pinky promise Molly."_

_They shook on it and Parker reached out to hug his little sister, laughing as she jumped into his lap and kissed chest._

**End Flashback**

"Do you mind?"

Annie shook her head and smiled.

"Nup, let's go, I hope she's having fun, your Mom will be so upset if she knows Molly hates school."

Parker nodded, he'd already spent the morning praying that Molly would make lots of nice friends and be happy.

* * *

Molly walked out of the classroom with her lunch box and drink bottle, Marley was on one side of her and George was on the other with twins Trinity and Hope skipping behind them.

"It's hot Molly, can we sit under that tree."

Marley pointed and smiled as they all ran over to the grass within the kindergarten play area.

"Be careful children, I don't want any scrapped knees or elbows."

The group of five sat down in a circle and opened their lunch boxes, beginning their lunch silently; hungry little tummies causing them to munch away without paying much attention to anything else.

Molly looked up at the sound of her name and smiled seeing Parker and Annie walking toward her. She jumped up and squealed in delight as she ran toward them, yelling back at her friends warning them not to eat her food.

"PARKA! YOU CAME!"

Parker laughed as she crashed into him and hugged his legs tightly.

"I promised I would come, are you having fun?"

He knelt down and smiled, glancing over at the group his little sister had been sitting in.

"Yes."

"Are they your friends?"

Molly looked over and then back to her big brother.

"Ah huh, you was right Parka, I got lots of friends and we did fun stuff and now we're eating and that's fun too."

Parker and Annie both laughed.

"Well, you go back and eat your lunch then and I'll see you again soon for the end of school?"

Molly nodded, beaming as her brother kissed her cheek.

"Love you Molly."

"I love you too Parka."

He stood up and smiled as Molly hugged Annie and then waved to them both.

"See ya Molly."

"Bye Annie."

They watched the four year old walk and skip back toward her friends; she was half way there when she stopped and looked at another little girl sitting on her own and crying.

Molly walked over slowly, her mouth curved down as she felt sad for someone else.

"Is you crying coz you got no friends girl?"

The little girl looked up and nodded as Molly squatted down by her side.

"I wan… wanna go home… I want my Mommy."

Molly patted the girl's shoulder.

"You can be my friend girl, do you gotta name?"

"Je… Jenna."

"My name's Molly and thems over there can be your friends too; you can come stay with us."

Jenna looked to the other kids sitting under the tree and then back to Molly.

"Will they… they like me?"

Molly shrugged.

"I dunno but I like you."

Jenna smiled as Molly stood up.

"Come on, I'm real hungry and my lunch is over there."

Jenna stood up, picking up her lunch box and bottle.

Molly watched as Jenna dried her eyes with her arm and sniffled.

"Does you want my Kleenex? It's not used coz I didn't cry today."

Jenna nodded as Molly pulled the white tissue from her pocket and handed over, helping Jenna by taking her bottle and lunch carrier until she had blown her nose.

"Thank you Molly, you're nice."

Molly smiled as they approached the group.

"Everybody this is Jenna, we're gonna be her friend too."

Parker and Annie grinned to each other and left the kindergarten grounds for their own, both awed and proud of Molly and her kindness.

* * *

Brennan had packed up her belongings by two and was ready to leave. She hadn't accomplished much today and promised Cam that she would go through the files tonight and bring them in completed for tomorrow. Cam had agreed, having already resigned herself to the fact that her Anthropologist would not be herself today.

Collecting everything up, she turned off her computer monitor and headed for the door.

"You off then Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan smiled and nodded at Cam.

"Yes, I have everything and will…"

Cam held her hand up with a smile.

"Just go and see Molly, she probably has a tonne of stuff to tell you, whatever you don't finish, I'm sure you'll get time tomorrow."

Brennan smiled.

"Thanks Cam… I really appreciate this."

Cam waved her off and smiled.

"No big deal, I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned on her heel and went off in the opposite direction, leaving the forensic anthropologist feeling very grateful for having such an understanding boss.

Brennan got home and put the car in the garage, she put her files in the study; a room Molly was not allowed in and said hello to the puppies and pig, giving them each a carrot to chew on.

She cut up some fruit and put it back in the fridge, knowing that Molly would certainly be hungry when they got home, grabbed her keys, cell and sunglasses and walked out the front door; who cares if she was a little early.

* * *

"Ok children, so let's say it one more time."

Molly smiled as she sat in a circle on the floor with her class and teacher. They had been singing songs and began learning French today, she couldn't wait to see her Mommy and start counting in another language.

Together the class began, Miss Abraham holding up flash cards with the number and word on it.

"Un."

Miss Abraham smiled and changed the card.

"Deux."

She nodded again and changed to the next number.

"Trois."

The kids continued, making little mistakes that were ignored by their peers and teacher they had already been told that no one would be made fun of or thought of as bad for making mistakes in any task.

They counted up to ten and Miss Abraham clapped for them all, she was pleased with their progress and her smile conveyed as such.

"Oh well done children, I want everyone to turn their _left_ and congratulate the person sitting next to them."

The kids all giggled and patted each other on the backs gently.

"Now I want everyone to line up at my desk and I'll give you all a gold star to put on your progress chart."

All the kids jumped up excitedly and did as was requested; they had made charts this morning before lunch that would track their behavior, attendance and lesson progress.

"Now remember we need to put the star in the last column for lessons and I want you take a good look at your charts, because we want to see three stars everyday just like today don't we?"

"Yes Miss Abraham."

They chanted back at her as she handed out the gold stickers, a bright smile on her face as she thought about the fact she got to keep these wonderful little boys and girls all year long.

"Very good."

Molly got her star and thanked her teacher, walking over to her yellow chart and attaching the sticker.

Once they were all done they were allowed to grab their bags and walk quietly out to the playground to wait for the bell to end school for the day.

* * *

Brennan smiled at her daughter who was standing with her class waving frantically at her and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, she waved back as she felt fresh tears well in her eyes.

The teacher was saying something to them as two other classes walked out with their teachers.

Mr Andrews had told Brennan that for the first couple of weeks the teachers would take the kids out before the bell rings, to give them a chance to get their bearings and grow their confidence. As the year progressed though they would stay inside until the bell rang and then walk out with their class mates.

The bell rang out and Miss Abraham clapped once, signifying they could all walk carefully to their parents if they could see them. Molly waved to her teacher and to her friends and walked hurriedly toward her mother; the last few meters though were run, straight into open and waiting arms.

"Awww Baby, I missed you so much…"

Brennan kissed her daughter hard, loving the sounds of the giggling four year old in her arms.

"Mommy… you're squishing me like Daddy."

Brennan laughed but didn't let go.

"Oh I'm sorry Baby, but I just missed you so, so much."

"Haha I missed you too Mommy."

Brennan looked into her daughter's bright and happy blue eyes.

"Did you have fun today?"

Molly nodded as she was placed back on the ground.

"Yup, we did the alphabet and made special posters that we put stars on every day if we do the right things and we did songs and played our big whistles."

Brennan laughed and ran her fingers through her daughter's now lose hair.

"Well it sounds like you had lots of fun, did you make friends?"

Again Molly nodded.

"Ah huh, I maded friends with Jenna and Trinity and Hope and George and Marley."

Brennan's brows rose of their own accord, she was somewhat stunned but proud of her daughter's abilities.

"That's great Honey, are they nice friends?"

Molly nodded.

"Yeah, Jenna cried before I was her friend and then I gave her my Kleenex and she was ok."

"Well that was very nice of you Baby."

She nodded.

"Daddy told me I should be nice to everyone because then if they're mean to me, I know it's coz they're not a nice person."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Well I think your Daddy's right… now should we go and find your brother?"

Molly grinned, taking her mother's hand they walked out of the kindergarten gates and into the high school ones.

* * *

Parker and Annie stood by their lockers chatting to some other kids, when the teacher came out of the classroom and told them to keep moving.

Parker smiled as Annie and two other girls laughed about a bull frog in the science labs that croaked every time Mr Jenkins wanted to talk.

"Haha and then the other one started."

They all walked out together, Lisa looping her arm through Annie's as they continued their conversation.

"Hey Parker!"

Dmitri called out from across the quad and Parker waved.

"Hey! What's up?"

"A few of us are gonna come to school on Saturday if you wanna come the gym is open so we were gonna play ball, you want in?"

Parker shrugged and looked to Annie with a smile, before turning back to his friend.

"Sure, I'll ask my Mom and Dad tonight and tell you tomorrow?"

Dmitri nodded and smiled.

"K, see ya then."

He looked to the other kids and waved.

"See ya Annie, bye Nick."

"See ya."

Parker turned back and saw Molly running toward him, his Mom in the distance holding her school bag with Angela and Michael by her side.

"PARKA!"

"Aww Parker is that your sister… she's so cute."

Hallie cooed as Molly flung her arms around her brother for the second time today.

"Hey Molly."

She hugged him tight and looked up smiling.

"Parka I did school all day by myself."

Annie laughed as Molly took her hand.

"I know, is Mom super proud of you?"

Molly nodded exaggeratedly.

"Yup, she said that Daddy might even bring home a surprise for me."

Parker smiled, having already been clued into the special gift.

"Cool, do you want to meet my friends Molly?"

She looked at the other kids smiling down at her and shrugged as she stood between Annie and her brother.

"This is Lisa and Hallie and that's Nick and Seb."

They all waved except Hallie who dropped down and put her hand out to shake.

"Hey Molly, you're so cute, did you have a good day at school today?"

Molly nodded, looking at the girl in front of her.

"I get to go tomorrow too."

Hallie chuckled.

"Awesome, do you like your teacher?"

Again Molly nodded.

"She talks nice."

Hallie smiled.

"That's so awesome Molly."

She looked up to her big brother and grinned as he laughed and raised his eye brows.

"Haha, come on, we better go, Mom's waiting."

Annie and Parker said bye to their new friends and walked off toward their waiting mothers.

* * *

Booth walked into the house and was greeted by the sound of laughter, he smiled as he removed his jacket and lay it down on the bed, he kicked off his shoes and removed his gun and belt, putting the former in the safe and the latter on the chair.

Pulling his shirt out from its tucked position in his pants, he left the room and went toward the sound of his family chatting.

Booth grinned as he set Molly's surprise down on the steps and walked in the lounge room to see his kids sitting practically on top of their mother on the couch. They were obviously talking about their day, Parker with a large text book on his lap and Molly holding up a piece of paper.

"Booth."

Brennan was first to spot him and she smiled, it was clear she was loving being smothered by the kids.

"DADDY!"

Molly slid off her Mommy's lap and ran over, Booth calling a 'Hey Bud' to Parker as Molly was scooped up into the air.

"Hey Princess, how was school?"

"I love school Daddy, look I got stamps from Miss Abraham and we did special posters up and I did a painting, I can show you."

Booth laughed at his daughter's excitement, he was so thankful she had a good day, he didn't know what they'd do if it was bad in the four year old's eyes.

"Is that it just over there?"

Molly looked to the piece of paper on the coffee table and smiled.

"Ah huh, we were allowed to take em home and Miss Abraham said maybe tomorrow we can make a special book for them so they don't get wrecked."

Booth walked over to the rest of his family, Pops on the chair that had become his since he moved in and Parker and Bones still on the couch. He placed Molly down and bent a little further to kiss his fiancée.

"Hey Bones."

She reached up and gently stroked his face, smiling as he pulled back slowly, with a responding 'hey'.

"Look Daddy, look."

Molly held up the picture of a tree and five blobby stick people under it.

"Wow Princess, who are all those people?"

Molly grinned and looked sideways to her painting, holding it with one hand, she pointed to each of the colored figures.

"That's Jenna and Marley and Trinity and Hope and George they're my friends at school Daddy."

Booth looked to Bones and saw her prideful expression, before looking back to Molly again.

"Did you make all those friends today Princess?"

Molly nodded and smiled.

"Yup and we eated our lunches together and played chasings."

Booth was as pleased as punch that his daughter seemed to be fitting in just well.

"That's very good."

Brennan smiled and looked to Molly.

"How about you go and stick it on the fridge Baby and go wash up for dinner."

Molly skipped off, loving the idea of displaying her work in full view of everyone.

Booth watched as she ran into the kitchen and then a moment later to out to head upstairs. He looked to the rest of his family and placed his fingers to his lips with a smile; waiting.

"AWW DADDY!"

Molly came running back in holding the box of farmyard origami for beginners. Bones had told Booth about Molly's interest in the man doing origami at the mall a few weeks back and Pops had showed her a few simple designs that she had been practicing too and now she would have a kit and book to work with.

"Is it for me Daddy?"

Booth smiled.

"If you want it?"

She looked at the box and smiled, before running over to her father and hugging him.

"Thank you, I'm gonna do the doggie."

Booth kissed her head and smiled.

"Do you know why you got a gift?"

Molly tilted her head and shrugged.

"Because I went to school?"

Booth nodded.

"That's right Princess, you went to school with no tears and you made an effort to have fun and make friends."

Molly smiled as her Daddy hugged her again.

"Now go hug your Momma too, because it was her idea."

Molly skipped over to her Mom and hugged her happily too.

"Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome Baby, now go wash up, you can play after dinner."

Molly ran off again, shouting about how she was gonna make the best moo cow ever with pink stripes and he'd make chocolate milk.

Booth looked to Parker and ruffled his hair with a laugh.

"What about you Pal? How was school?"

Booth knew it was going to be a positive answer, his son looked extremely happy and so did Bones.

"It's was awesome Dad, I love it there, all the kids are really nice so far and I got invited to come play ball on Saturday if you guys let me, it's just practice for team try outs."

Booth nodded shrugged.

"Well your Mom and I will have a talk about it later ok?"

Parker nodded.

"Yup, Annie and I made friends too; all the kids that started today were really nice."

"What about the teachers Buddy? Do you like them?"

Again his son was nodding happily.

"Yeah, I only met my photography teacher, math teacher, biology and business studies teacher, but they all seem really nice, I have different classes tomorrow, except math, I have that every day."

Booth couldn't help the wrinkling of his nose, he had hated math as a kid, but knew Parker loved it; at least since Bones had shown him how to enjoy it.

"When are Hockey try outs?"

"Umm next Wednesday after school and a parent has to be there to sign the papers, do you think you'll be able to come?"

Booth looked to the date on his watch and calculated what it would be in six days' time.

"Yeah leave it with me Pal; I'll see if I can get off early that day."

Parker smiled pleased with the answer, although he didn't expect anything less, his Dad always tried to be there for important stuff that was school related.

"Thanks Dad."

Booth nodded.

"Alright, no promises, now I'm assuming dinner is almost ready, so how about you go find your sister, she seems to be taking a long time washing her hands and you both get back down here because I'm hungry."

After Parker had left, Pops also got up, feeling he should give his grandson and Temperance a little time on their own.

"Where you going Pops?"

Booth frowned as his grandfather struggled for a moment to get up, before shuffling off toward the stairs.

"Do you have to know everything Shrimp?"

Booth smiled and rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, I was going to get my pills, no time like the present to take them."

Booth nodded as Hank continued on his way. Looking back to Bones, he smiled and sat down beside her.

"So… how was it picking her up?"

Bones blushed slightly; she was a little embarrassed about her irrationality today concerning Molly's first day of school.

"It was fine Booth, she was smiling and you were right, she made friends and had a good time, she really seems to enjoy it."

He nodded but could tell she was holding back slightly.

"But?"

Brennan frowned at him.

"But what Booth?"

He chuckled.

"Come on Bones, I can tell you're keeping something to yourself… talk to me."

She hesitated a moment and sighed.

"It's nothing Booth… I just missed her, I'm so used to having her so close by, I can check on her and see that she's happy, now… I don't know, it's silly I know."

Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's not silly Bones, you're her mother, it's natural for you to want to protect her from everything in the world that's gonna hurt her."

Her blue eyes showed she was still concerned for her own behavior.

"But you were ok with it; it didn't seem to make you unable to concentrate at work."

Booth kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Wanna know a secret?"

He watched her nod and nodded with her.

"I called the school and had them check in on her… twice."

Booth watched his fiancée's face light up at this new knowledge, it was comforting to know he had felt the worry that she felt for their daughter's first day of school.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Really… I just had to find out, it was driving me crazy."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you Booth."

Hugging her back he whispered.

"I love you too Bones… now let's go have dinner."

She laughed and nodded.

"Ok."

Together they got up hand in hand and made their way to their kitchen to serve up dinner for their family.

* * *

**End of another, how do you all feel about reviewing?**


	290. Chapter 290

**Disclaimer – Almost 300 chapters and only my insanity has changed; it's far more pronounced now.**

**A/N – Please go on. **

* * *

Monday 10th September.

Angelica frowned as she got to the quad and met her friends.

"Well? Have you seen him? Or her?"

Carly shook her head and winced at the absolutely infuriated look on her friend's face.

"Damn it!"

Angelica stomped her foot and stormed off toward the administration building, leaving Carly to look after her bag.

Pushing the doors with a little too much force, Angelica walked into the office building and stood at the unattended counter.

"Ex… cuse me!"

Hazel turned from where she was eating her lunch and groaned.

"Yes Angelica?"

"Did you know Parker Booth isn't at school today?"

Hazel smiled.

"Yes I did."

"What about Annica Hodgins?"

Again Hazel nodded and walked over.

"Yes I know, what's all this about?"

Angelica crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Well where are they? Did they get mono from making out over summer? Annica is such a skank."

Hazel placed her hands on the counter and smiled as she leaned forward.

"No I don't think that's why they're absent, but you know I can't tell you anything about another student, now off you go please, some of us have work to do."

Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Yeah stuffing your face is hard work."

She stomped off back outside, leaving Hazel shaking her head.

"Rotten child."

Hazel turned back to the other office ladies.

"Straight from the underworld that one."

* * *

Brennan arrived at the school a little before three PM on Monday the tenth, it was the first day of the actual school year at Kings, she knew Molly would be fine now the four year old had settled in well and was looking forward to every day of school.

Although she was waiting for Molly, she knew she would also see Parker and it was his day she wanted to check up on and couldn't wait a moment longer.

Angela called out as she walked through the gates.

"Hey Sweetie."

Brennan smiled.

"Hi Angela… hello Michael."

The little boy flapped his arms about and smiled as he saw his Godmother.

"Molly not out yet?"

Brennan looked to her watch and shook her head.

"Soon."

Angela nodded and smiled.

"Well I'll meet you at the seats yeah?"

She knew for Molly to find her way to the seats, it was important there were no distractions for the first few times and Michael and she would be just that; a distraction to Molly's thought process.

Brennan nodded.

"Ok, thanks Ange."

As the bell rang, Molly skipped slowly across the playground, waving and calling 'bye' to her friends as she made her way to her waiting mother.

"Mommy!"

Brennan couldn't help but smile, she still missed being able to check on Molly daily and the days seemed longer now without that possibility.

"Hi Baby, how was school today?"

Molly grinned as her Mom bent down and they hugged each other tightly.

"It was fun Mommy, I missed you but."

Brennan felt her stomach flip.

"Oh Baby, I missed you too."

"Can we go see Parka now too?"

Standing up Bones took her daughter's hand and smiled.

"We can, but we're going to meet him at the silver seats remember?"

Molly nodded.

"Can you show me how to get there Baby?"

Brennan and Parker had decided that on days where their parents couldn't pick Molly up that she would meet him and Annie at the silver seats and they could walk home together, it was now time to make sure Molly knew how to get to those seats even when there were kids everywhere.

Mr Andrews had told Brennan that a lot of the older kids met up with their younger siblings at this place as it was the only area like it in the school and it was sheltered from sun and rain.

Molly led her Mommy back through the kindergarten play area; she paused at the toilets and looked left and right, for a moment deciding which way to go.

"Ummm… I forget Mommy."

Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"No you don't, just think about it for a moment."

Molly furrowed her brow and did as requested, thinking back to this morning when they walked this route.

She smiled as she remembered getting to this exact point and stopping as her Mom, pointed to the yellow flowers in the garden bed and they went toward them.

"I rember this way Mommy."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"You remember… well done Baby, ok let's go."

They walked under the covered awning and followed the foot path between two of the kindergarten classrooms.

"They are there Mommy, look the silver seats."

Brennan clapped for her daughter and was pleased to see Parker, Angela, Michael and Annie waiting exactly where they had practiced this morning.

"Good job Molly, you remembered all by yourself that was very good listening this morning, Mommy is so proud of you."

Molly beamed up at her mother, her eyes shining brightly as she grinned happily.

"Thanks Mommy."

All six of them left the school grounds together and walked slowly home.

"So how was it guys?"

Angela smiled as she waited for the verdict. Parker looked to Annie smiled, indicating he would wait for her to answer the question.

"Oh Mom, it's great, all the kids are really nice and helpful, I got a bit turned around in the corridor looking for history and an older girl walked me to class and told me all about how she used to get real confused about where she was going, isn't that cool?"

Angela and Brennan both smiled hugely, pleased things were already better.

"And we got assigned our peer leaders today, so if we ever have any problems we have an older student to talk to, Elise even gave me her email and cell phone number, she's real nice, Parker got Colby, he's our home room president and loves to sing."

Parker chuckled at the memory of Colby standing at the front of class singing the student board's beginning of term notes.

"Ha and tell em about Ethel."

Brennan and Ange looked at each other briefly before looking back to the kids.

"Ethel?"

Annie nodded with a smile.

"Yup that's not her real name, she won't tell us what it is, but she says it's worse than Ethel, she's in grade ten and super tall, she plays on the girl's Lacrosse team and they call her Fly coz she runs so fast, anyway she's recruiting for the junior team who she coaches and asked if I wanted to play, I asked her if I could think about it, coz I've never played before and I'm not very good at sports and she invited me to a muck up game on Saturday, I'd like to go if you and Dad say yes."

Angela laughed and ran her fingers through Annie's pony tail.

"I'm sure it will be fine Sweetie."

Annie smiled at Parker as he spoke.

"I think she'll be great at it and lacrosse looks like fun, kinda like Hockey sorta."

They continued chatting well and truly until they reached the Booth home and so Brennan invited Angela, Annie and Michael in for a while.

* * *

Friday September 21st; 10:20 PM.

"Booth stop peeking."

She covered her notes hurriedly and scowled playfully at him, smiling as he huffed and lowered his pen and paper to his lap.

"Ok Bones, it's not a real secret, I can't cheat and you're writing like a crazy woman, what have you got so far?"

She smiled as they sat opposite each other on their bed. Tonight had been the final counseling session before they were to be married and the counselor had discussed the meaning of the written wedding vow.

**Flashback**

"_So when you say those words, you're pronouncing your love, your faith and loyalty to your partner, your church, your family and friends and to God the promises you make shouldn't be taken lightly, marriage is a commitment not just to the sanctity of the union but to yourselves, it takes work and it takes willingness forge a bond and a life together."_

_Brennan looked across at her fiancé and smiled, she could see by the look on his face that things were starting to feel more real than they ever had. The wedding was now less than a month away and things so far were going according to plan; mostly. Sure they'd had a few issues with the music once the DJ pulled out after breaking his pelvis and they were still waiting to hear if they could get the faux dried and dyed leaves for the ceremony walkway at the Jeffersonian and there was a little issue of Amy being pregnant and having to spend most of time in the bathroom, hugging a toilet bowl, but Brennan was refusing worry until the week before the big day._

"_So I want you all to read through the vows you have decided on, if you have decided on any yet and make sure that what you're saying out loud is how you feel on the inside, be true to yourself and your soon to be husband or wife."_

**End Flashback**

"You go first Booth."

He grimaced, he'd thought writing vows would be easy for him; he was the romantic one after all, but apparently conveying how he really felt about this woman was indescribable.

"Well… to be honest Bones, I'm having some problems, so…"

She shook her head.

"Just read what you have so far."

"Ok well, here goes…"

* * *

Annie smiled as she listened to the sounds of her parents whispers from outside her bedroom door, she stifled a giggle and looked to her bedside clock; seven thirty AM. She didn't have to get up until she was ready this morning and she had planned on a little longer sleep in; after all it was a Saturday, but it seemed her parents had other ideas.

One of them knocked quietly on her door; obviously not necessarily wanting to be heard but also not wanting to simply barge into what they had repeatedly called her domain.

The door opened slowly and two heads popped in slowly.

"Sweetie… are you awake?"

Smiling and giving a sleepy wave Annie rolled over so she could see her parents walking in with a large square box, brightly wrapped in pink paper and topped with a bow.

Sitting up Annie frowned slightly.

"Wha… what's that? Who's it for?"

Hodgins grinned as he set the box down gently and chuckled.

"Who do you think it's for?"

Annie looked a little surprised but Angela felt her daughter looked more stunned and confused.

"For me? But why?"

"We wanted to get you something special Sweetie, we adopted you one year ago today and we wanted to celebrate.

The tears welled in the thirteen year old's instantly, she couldn't believe they had remembered her adoption anniversary, even she had forgotten briefly.

"I… wo… I don't kn…"

"Ha, just open the present Kiddo, no thoughts or words needed."

Annie smiled and looked to the gift on the bed; she wondered what it could possibly be, although knowing her parents it could have been any number of a hundred things.

Sitting up properly and taking to her knees she brushed her hair off her face and took a breath, flinching slightly when she heard the box whine.

"OH MY GOD!"

Ripping the bow apart the box lid sprung open and a little black and tan Daschund was revealed, his little tail wagging frantically side to side as he stood up to the wall of the box so his head could poke out the top.

"A PUPPY… I LOVE HIM, I LOV… WHAT'S HIS NAME?"

Angela laughed as her daughter lifted the little puppy from the box and allowed it to kiss her face.

"Well you need to think of a name sweetie."

Annie noted he was indeed a little boy and smiled.

"Oh my God thank you so much… I lov…"

Hodgins nodded and smiled.

"Love him, yes we know."

Toby sauntered into the room in that typical cat fashion that let everyone know who was boss, he looked around and Hodgins swore he saw the cat roll its eyes at the commotion.

"Oh Toby… come here Toby, come meet Dumbledore."

Annie smiled as the name rolled off her tongue; it was as if it had always been the dog's name, she knew it was meant to be and when his long floppy ears twitched slightly she knew that was it.

"Dumbledore huh?"

Annie looked to her Mom and nodded as she held the puppy up.

"Yup I think he looks like a Dumbledore… don't you?"

Angela laughed as the pup tried to lick Annie's face again.

"I think it's a great name Honey."

Toby had been introduced to the Puppy a few days ago and each day thereafter they had interacted a little more to get the cat used to sharing the place he'd called home for over a year. To keep the pooch a secret he'd been staying with Maddy and her father in the converted servant's quarters and so Hodgins had gone to get him this morning.

"Toby come on, come over here."

Toby walked over calmly as his owner clicked her fingers; he was in no hurry again, especially to play with the bouncing puppy; he would have much preferred to go and find a sunny spot on the window sill and bake for a while; it was a cat's prerogative after all.

Hodgins placed the box on the floor and allowed Toby to sniff it, before he scooped the cat up and rested him on his lap.

* * *

Annie beamed as she held Dumbledore while they wandered through the pet shop picking up a collar, lead, bowls, toys, treats and food. Hodgins also insisted on a bed for Dumbledore as he wouldn't be able to jump up onto Annie's bed and he thought it was bad enough the cat slept up there.

"Ok so is that it?"

Hodgins looked to the cart Angela was pushing and then back to Annie again.

"I think so."

Angela looked about and smiled.

"Oh what about a tag with his name and a contact number on it? Look you can do it yourself."

They all looked over to the little automatic engraving machine and headed toward it.

"Should I put our address on it?"

Hodgins cringed at the thought of someone no good finding a lost Dumbledore and then knowing their address is unguarded by a dog, no matter how small he may be.

"I think just mine or your Mom's cell number on it."

Annie nodded and looked at all the different shapes and designs for the tags.

"Oh I like that one."

She pointed to the star and smiled.

"That certainly suits his name doesn't it, what color will you get?"

Annie tilted head and looked down at her puppy, trying to decide what color would suit him best.

"Do you think the gold one? It kinda matches his brown markings."

Angela smiled and nodded.

"I think its perfect honey."

Hodgins chuckled and shook his head.

"Well you two do that and I'm going to go pay for all this stuff."

The females of his household were no longer listening and he shook his head and walked away, Michael waving bye to his Mommy whose attentions were focused elsewhere.

* * *

Brennan had sent a large vase of flowers up to the Hodgins home from the local florist, Parker had reminded her last night of Annie's one year anniversary and the whole family thought it would be nice to recognize the day and send the thirteen year old the bouquet.

"Did you get the one I said Mom?"

Brennan smiled as she poured Pops some fresh milk while hanging up the phone.

"Yes and the ribbon Molly chose and the ferns your Dad chose."

Parker smiled.

"What about something you chose Mom?"

She put the milk bottle back in the fridge and nodded.

"Yes, Pop's chose the card and I chose the message, so we all did something."

Parker grinned and nodded.

"Now could you take this into your grandfather please…"

She leaned in closer.

"And make sure you watch him take his pills, he should take four."

The thirteen year old nodded and smiled at his mother's watchful eye over the elder of their family.

"Ok Mom."

She watched her son walk out and turned back to answer her ringing cell.

"Hi Dad."

She smiled as she listened to her father speak.

"Dad I'm sure it's fine."

She laughed and nodded to the sound of his serious tone.

"Ok see you soon."

Ending the call the off duty anthropologist turned back to clean the kitchen.

"Hey Babe, need some help"

She smiled at the Babe comment, it had been a while since he'd called her that and she found herself thrilling at the sound of it.

"No thank you, but my father is coming over to show us his suit, finally it's finished and his shoes arrived, so now he's willing to show us what it all looks like."

Booth chuckled as he pulled a root beer from the fridge and popped the cap.

"Are you worried Bones?"

She shook her instantly as she wiped her hands and closed the cupboard.

"No, I just wish that he'd used the same tailor at least then he would have had the suit weeks ago, instead of it only just being ready."

Booth nodded in understanding but shrugged.

"You gave him a choice Bones, you should have just told him to use ours."

"I know that Booth, but I didn't want to be one of those bride-o-saurus women."

The moment she saw his frown, she knew she'd said it wrong and she waited for the standard correction; but it didn't come.

"Bones you're only going to get married once, you're allowed to go a little nuts."

She furrowed her brow and watched him carefully.

"What? WHAT'S THE MATTER Bones?"

"You didn't correct me… it was obvious I got the word the wrong, why didn't you correct me like you usually do?"

Booth chuckled.

"I knew what you meant, you know what you mean, I didn… wait do you want me to correct you? Do you like it when I correct you?"

Her cheeks flushed and he smiled.

"No I… I find that I'm now accustomed to your way of righting my societal colloquial errors and was simply a little surprised when you didn't this time."

Booth laughed as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You like it Bones… you like it when I correct you, admit it."

Her eyes narrowed and her blues darkened ever so slightly.

"I don't like it Booth I simply think it's only fair since I correct you on a daily basis."

She smiled playfully but pointedly, cocking a single brow to let him know she was fooling around.

"Oh… like that is Bones… you wanna play."

She suddenly knew she should have removed herself from his embrace before saying what she had.

"Booth n… no."

Parker, Pops and Molly all looked toward the kitchen as they heard the squeal, a smile spread on all their faces as they listened to the sound of laughter emanating from the kitchen and what Booth called the heart of their home.

* * *

Annie smiled as she tried to teach Dumbledore how to use the doggie door in much the same way she and Parker had tried to teach the triple D's and Jasper.

"Come on Dumbles, walk through."

Hodgins and Angela sat and watched Annie trying to coax the puppy through the flap, but he wasn't understanding and simply wanted to play with her tapping hand.

Hodgins chuckled and leaned toward his wife.

"Not the brightest little dog is he."

Annie looked up at hearing her father and smiled.

"Dad! That's mean."

Hodgins laughed.

"Oh come on, you were thinking it too."

Annie tried to hide her giggles and petted her pooch.

"But he's cute."

Angela nodded.

"Very true Honey and looks can go a long way, besides what does he need brains for he's got an owner whose going to love him to bits and pieces, he's got food and water on tap and he gets to poop in the grounds of a mansion, let's face it his biggest mission is going to be getting his awkward little body up those stairs each day."

Annie laughed, giving Dumbledore another little treat for looking up at her so sweetly.

"Well I think he just needs a bit more practice."

* * *

Sunday 1:20PM

"NO! I WANT TO GO NOW DADDY!"

Angelica's Father sighed and dropped his pen down.

"Oh for God's sake, MARTIN!"

The butler walked in grimacing with the task he knew he was about to be set, one minute with the whining Angelica was enough to make him want to commit murder.

"Yes Sir?"

"I want you to take Angelica to Burnham Place, for some reason she's insistent on going there and I need to finish my work."

Martin nodded and looked to the girl he would spend the next ten minute drive with.

"Yes Sir."

He walked out and asked God above what he did to deserve such an awful task on a Sunday.

Angelica breezed past him and grabbed her coat from the closet, holding out to him, she smiled falsely as he took it and held it out for her to slide into.

"I will get the keys Miss."

"Hurry up; I'll meet you out by the car."

He bit his tongue and walked off to grab the car keys and his driver's license.

* * *

Angelica was vocal for the entire trip, with her 'hurry ups' and 'step on its', Martin was about ready to step on her. He pulled up outside the house across the street from a large estate and flinched as Angelica flung the door open, kicking it with her shiny shoe.

She walked across the road and up to the gate and pressed the bell long and hard.

"Yes?"

"Is Annica there?"

"I'm sorry who is this?"

Angelica grumbled at the polite male voice on the other end of the speaker.

"I'm a friend and I need to talk to her now!"

"Was Miss Annica aware you were coming by?"

Angelica frowned.

"No, of course not, so is she there?"

There was silence for a moment.

"HELLO! Answer me? Is she there?"

"I'm sorry Annie is not here at the moment, if yo…"

"So she still lives here?"

"I'm sorry if you would like to leave your name I'll tell Annie you dropped by."

Angelica grumbled and walked away from the intercom box, with her hands on her hips she looked back up at the gate in fury.

"Ah DAMN IT!"

Turning to the car she was about cross the street when she noticed three kids riding their bikes up ahead. She watched them ride up to a house a couple of doors down from where she stood on the opposite side of the road and noted all three flop down onto the lawn laughing.

Taking a deep breath as her blood boiled, she walked toward them.

"Parker I can't believe you caught up so quick."

He smiled as he lay on his back covering his eyes from the sun beating down.

"It was easier coz it was down…"

"Parker."

"…Hill an…"

"Parker."

He stopped and removed his forearm from his eyes, before sitting up and seeing what Annie had seen.

Looking like she wanted to kill was Angelica storming down the middle of the road, her blonde hair flapping behind her in the fall breeze.

"Angelica?"

The stopped on the lawn and looked to them both with icy glares.

"Where have you two been? School started this week?"

Parker furrowed his brow.

"What are you a truancy monitor now?"

Angelica gritted her teeth.

"Why weren't you at school?"

"We don't answer to you Angelica and its good to see you've got that being nice thing down."

The blonde stepped forward, making Molly stand up and speak softly.

"Park…"

"SHUTUP YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

Molly began crying instantly and ran inside, Parker clenched his fists and stepped forward, making Angelica step back at his feral expression and Annie jump forward to hold him back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

"Parker no she's not worth it."

Booth came flying out of the house, followed by his fiancée with Molly crying at her hip and then flanked by Pops. Walking down to the front lawn, Booth stood and clenched his jaw at seeing the little trouble maker before him.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Angelica swallowed tightly and stepped back.

"Nothing Sir I was jus…"

"YOU just shu..., I wasn't talking to you."

He looked to Parker and Annie.

"You two alright?"

They both nodded and Booth noted their poses, Parker's fists still clenched and Annie still holding him steady.

"Inside, both of you."

Parker nodded and turned without further word, he looked up to where his family was and led Annie toward them, he stepped up onto the porch and reached for Molly, smiling as she reached for him too.

Booth looked to the girl standing with her arms crossed smugly.

"Look I don't know what your problem is, but you get the hell off my property and you stay the hell away from Parker, Molly and Annie or so help me Sweetheart I'll have you in front of a juvenile court faster than you can blink and no amount of money your Daddy can hand over will help you, you get me?"

Angelica nodded, swallowing tightly as the town car rolled up behind her.

"I just wan…"

"I don't care what you want, we've all put up with your antics long enough, I'm done and so are you, now get outta here."

Angelica turned quickly and got in the car, not seeing Martin's smiling face as he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Brennan spent Monday and Tuesday between jobs; she had a number of files which needed completion at the Lab and she was trying to organize an early dinner for Molly's birthday on Wednesday and she also made plans for a little party on the Saturday, having given invites to the mothers of the five friends Molly kept talking about from school and Belinda and Callie's mothers at work.

To the dinner however she had invited Cam and Paul, Michelle and her boyfriend if they were in town, Sweets was away at a FBI conference, some of the Squinterns were going to come, namely Wendell which would make Molly very happy. Obviously the Hodgins family would all be coming, Max had said he wouldn't miss it but Russ, Amy and the girls wouldn't be coming due to the distance factor and the fact the girls had school and Amy was pregnant, Russ told her that a gift was on the way though and would be delivered to the Jeffersonian.

She had organized a cake and gifts, balloons and streamers and was currently sitting at her computer filling out a case file and simultaneously writing out a shopping list and meal list for the dinner.

She took Wednesday off from work, with Cam's permission and stayed home to cook. Booth would pick up the cake on the way home at two and Pop's and he would walk up to the school, Booth to watch Parker try out for basketball and Pops to walk Molly home.

Brennan knew that as a fifth birthday there wasn't a need to spend a lot of money and they weren't having a huge party like they did last year, but she did want it to be special.

"Ok Angel how about I set the table?"

Brennan smiled.

"Well actually Hank, I was going to see if you wouldn't mind stirring this and watching the pot on the stove and I can set the table outside?"

Hank smiled and nodded, he was somewhat humbled by the fact she was trusting him with the cooking side of the evening, Temperance Brennan had a slight pension for a being a bit of a perfectionist when it came to cooking and preparing food for parties or get-togethers, to know she was asking him to help meant a lot to the older man.

"Sure Angel, you just tell me what and how."

Brennan smiled handing the wooden spoon to Pops and showed him how he needed to stir the white sauce in a counter clockwise motion without pause and then asked if he could turn the spinach down when it boiled.

"No problems, go do what you need to, I'll be fine right here."

Brennan nodded and wandered off to grab the party table setting items she'd bought, like a birthday table cloth, plastic birthday plates and napkins and the decorations she'd gotten.

"Just call out if you need anything Hank."

He smiled and chuckled.

"Stop worrying Angel, I used to cook all the time when Seeley was a kid."

Brennan smiled from the back door.

"I know Pops."

She pushed the door open a little further and stepped out, she noticed Jasper rooting around in the grass again and placed everything down on the table.

"Jas?"

She walked closer and noticed the pig was eating his own faeces.

"Oh Jasper… come here boy."

She clapped her hands to get his attention and called him over.

"Is it that bad Boy?"

She scratched his head and sighed.

"Ok, we'll look into it on the weekend."

She smiled sadly at the pig the vet believed to be depressed, it had been suggested he was lonely and there was no way they could get another pig, so the vet had given them a list names of people with property who would be willing to take Jasper on.

Jasper nudged her leg and walked away, grunting; he was no longer the happy piglet he once was and Brennan couldn't handle the thought of that, she would do what was best for him, no matter how much she loved having him around, she didn't want him to be lonely or depressed.

Walking over to the tap she washed her hands with the soap and went back over to the table after watching her pet for a few minutes, she began setting up for the party.

* * *

**End of another, please review.**


	291. Chapter 291

**Ok guys and Gals, posting early in case I can't later due to floods and power outages in my area, hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer – I feel the end approaching and still no ownership rights have changed from HH's hands to mine, so I guess it's time to wave that dream goodbye.**

**A/N – Hmmm it was a real struggle for me to decide whether or not to actually write Molly's birthday and I went with no, because seriously not a lot will be different between this birthday and the previous one and I don't want to be too repetitive.**

* * *

Brennan smiled as she and Booth picked the last pieces of wrapping paper from the back yard on Saturday afternoon, she watched as he playfully poked and pushed the puppies who were trying to rip the paper from his hands.

She couldn't believe that in three days she would be married to the man she really loved, it had come up so quickly in the last few weeks and although she was a little nervous she also couldn't wait for this day to arrive. She knew that although the church ceremony was taking place a few days before the big one, it wouldn't feel completely real until they were standing in front of all the friends and family.

The last couple of weeks had been an absolute flurry of activity, picking up the rings and getting them engraved, making final payments for the wedding designer and a contribution to the church, getting delivery addresses right, Brennan made the final arrangements for the honey moon and they both ok-ed the final wedding menu and ordered the wine.

She looked up to where Jasper was lying in the shade simply watching the puppies play, he looked sad and it broke her heart to see.

"Booth?"

Booth could see the moment he looked up to his fiancée that she was upset about something.

"Hey… what's up Bones?"

"I want Jasper to go to a farm, he's not himself and if we can help him then…"

Booth could see how upset she was by this decision, but also thought it was best for the miniature pig.

"Ok Bones… I'll go make a few phone calls, maybe we can take a drive tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Bones… I should never have gotten a pig."

She looked up and shook her head.

"What? No Booth, he's a wonderful pet and our yard is plenty big enough, you couldn't have foreseen that he would get depressed."

He knew she was right but he still felt bad for putting her in the position where she has to say goodbye to something she loves.

"I know Bones but… all I know is we'll find him the best home with other pigs and owners that will look after him and love him."

She smiled as he pulled her close again.

* * *

As promised Booth made a number of calls to different people and found a hobby farm on the outskirts of DC that would be happy to take Jasper. The man told them that they were welcome to come out anytime and look around the property, no warning required. They were also welcome to bring Jasper to see if he liked what was potentially his new home.

So here they all were, Sunday mid morning strolling around Jim McCleods hobby farm as the man pointed out different parts of the property.

"And this section is for my pigs, I have two other neutered males and seven spayed females they have their own straw barn at night and are free run during the day in the enclosure."

Brennan smiled at the huge grassed enclosure with mud pit and fresh turned garden beds for the pigs to root in. The pigs were out trotting around and socializing, Booth felt Jasper pull on the lead to try and get to the other pigs.

"Can we walk him over there?"

Jim smiled.

"Of course you can."

Molly looked up at her mother sadly and spoke.

"Mommy is this where Jasper is gonna live now?"

Brennan smiled equally as sad and tried to blink back the tears in her eyes.

"Maybe Sweetie, if he likes it."

Molly looked around and then back to her mother.

"But why Mommy, I like Jasper living with us, he's in our family Mommy."

Squatting down Brennan nodded as she stroked Molly's loose curls.

"Jasper needs to have other pig friends Baby, he's getting lonely and when pigs get lonely they get sick… you don't want Jasper to be sick do you?"

Molly shook her head.

"No… but I'll miss Jasper Mommy and I'm his friend so he won't be lonely."

"Oh I know Sweetie but what about when you're at school, you're there for a long time every day and Jasper's at home."

"The puppies are there."

Brennan sighed.

"Pigs like other pigs to play with Baby, maybe Jasper feels left out with the puppies."

Brennan pulled her daughter close and stood up as they walked toward the enclosure.

"I'm gonna miss him Mommy."

"I know Sweetie, so will Mommy, but we have to love Jasper enough to want him to be happy even though we might not be, if Jasper likes it here and he makes friends then I think we'll say goodbye today."

Molly looked back to Jasper and sighed, wiping away the fresh forming tears.

Booth took Jasper right up to the enclosures fence line and watched with a smile as the other pigs hurried over, grunting and snorting. For the first time in a few weeks Jasper's tail lifted enough to wiggle and he twitched his ears in response to the new stimulation rather than just shooing away a fly from his ear.

"Well that's a good sign."

Booth looked up to his family, all standing back slightly with tears in their eyes; he knew this was going to be tough.

The other pigs sniffed at Jasper through the fence and one of the females gave off little high pitched snorts.

"Ha… would ya look at that, Lila likes him, you wanna let him into the enclosure?"

Booth looked to his family again and nodded.

"How about we all say bye first, just in case he loves it so much in there we can't get him back out."

Brennan thought it was a good idea and holding Parker and Molly's hand the three of them stepped forward to pet the pig that had truly become a Booth.

* * *

The drive home was silent but for the sound of sniffles and hitched breathing, Booth felt terrible, he wished there was a way to make his family feel better but he knew time was all that would heal.

Pulling into the drive he pressed the remote for the garage door and waited for it to go up.

"How about we all go in and get changed and we can take the dogs for a walk down to the park, maybe if we beg hard enough Pops will come too."

He drove the SUV into the garage and hit the remote again to close the door down.

"Can I do my seat belt Daddy please?"

Booth looked at his daughter in the rear view mirror and nodded.

"You can do your seat belt only because you asked and waited for an answer."

Molly smiled and unclicked her belt proudly, she knew she wasn't allowed to simply release herself without asking; it was dangerous.

"You can slide across and get out with your brother ok?"

"Ok Daddy."

Molly slid out of her seat and walked across to her brother who was jumping out of the truck and would then help her out.

"Come on Molly."

"Gimme you hand Parka."

The thirteen year old held his hand up and watched as she took it before bending her knees to jump.

"Wait… are you jumping to me or to the floor?"

Molly rolled her eyes and smiled as if she thought it were obvious.

"To the ground Parka."

He nodded and raised is brows.

"Well make sure you land on your feet this time, don't use your hands on the ground like before or you'll break the bones."

Brennan smiled as she listened to Parker teaching Molly the very same thing she had taught him when he was Molly's age.

The kids got out and left their parent's sitting in the car, somehow sensing some private time was needed.

Booth looked to Bones who was masking her sadness well but not good enough, reaching out he placed a single hand on her knee and gave light and reassuring squeeze.

"You ok Bones?"

She looked across and nodded.

"I will be… I just… I hate saying…"

He cut her off and nodded.

"Goodbye I know, but like Jim said we can go out see Jasper at anytime, see what he's up to and how he's going and we call up and ask, so we're not really saying goodbye Bones, just see you later."

She smiled, she knew he was trying to help and honestly he was, but she wished they could have kept Jasper in their family; happily.

"Come on… how about we go ready the dogs and get changed."

He smiled as she nodded and they both got out of the car. He met her at the internal door and pulled her in for a hug.

"Come ere Bones."

She went into his embrace easily, being wrapped up in his arms always had a soothing and comforting effect on her. She stayed in his hug for a good few minutes before pulling back.

"Thank you Booth."

Pressing his lips to her forehead he smiled.

"I love you Bones."

She smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Booth."

* * *

October 16th 2012, Day of Church Wedding.

The kids had walked to school together in a large group, several other kids in the street or close by meeting them out front at seven thirty. The school encouraged a buddy system and had a map up on the wall in the administration building detailing how many students lived on what street in walking distance.

Brennan had thought it was a great system and it relieved any ill feeling she had about her kids walking to school, especially now that they walked with fourteen others to and from school.

Pops and Booth headed to the church at ten to meet with Father O'Reilly, Bones would be along a little later with Angela and Max. Angela and Pops were going to be the witnesses of the ceremony and Max would be his daughters support for the ceremony rather than giving her away.

Booth and Brennan hadn't told anyone of the ceremony planned for today but the people attending and Parker who was sworn to secrecy, they had wanted the Saturday wedding to seem as true as possible despite the fact they would already be married.

As soon as Booth and Pops left the house Brennan called Angela who came down from the estate with the flowers and a camera.

Max let her in and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"She's in her room Honey, I'll put the flowers in water, you want tea or coffee?"

Angela laughed at his flustered face and breathy speech.

"Nervous Max?"

He simply grinned.

"I'll take that as a no."

He walked off after closing the door, leaving Angela to giggle after him.

"Knock, knock Bren."

Angela pushed the bedroom door gently and entered, a smile breaking across her face as she saw her best friend standing before her dresser in a simple white dress and attaching a silver comb to the back of her hair.

"Oh Bren… Sweetie you look gorgeous."

Brennan smiled and did a half turn.

"Do you think Booth will like it?"

Angela stepped forward and held her arms out, encouraging her friend into them for a hug.

"He'll adore it Bren… and he'll adore you, honestly Sweetie I think you show up in rags and he'd still look at you the same way he always does."

The look on her face told Angela that the bone doctor wasn't following, so she clarified.

"Like he thinks you're the most beautiful woman to walk the planet."

Brennan blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Ange."

"So... are you nervous Honey?"

Tilting her head to the side in contemplation, Brennan shook her head.

"No… I have never been more sure of wanting to do something than I am of marrying Booth, he makes me so happy Ange, I just wish my stomach was as confident."

Angela clapped like a giddy school girl and hugged her best friend again., before snapping a candid shot.

"Oh Ange… you could have at least waited until I was ready."

"Sorry Sweetie I just had to get a photo of the look you had on your face."

Brennan shook her head and smiled, looked at her appearance once more in the mirror and turned back to her friend.

"Ok… ready."

* * *

Booth had asked Father O'Reilly if he could do confession before the service, considering they were the first ceremony of the day there was no problem. Pops waited nearby on a pew and smiled as he looked around the church. It wasn't a new church, no carpet or speakers, no projector screen or special lighting features like some of these refurbished churches. Saint Stephens felt sacred and Pops liked that in a church. White walls, high pitched roof with wooden rafters and arched windows with stained glass bible scenes. The newest part of the church seemed to be the red runner mat down the center aisle which Pops guessed was rolled out for special occasions such as today's wedding.

He couldn't believe the day was finally here; the day Seeley, his Grandson was to be married, Hank had begun wondering just before he and Temperance began dating if such a day would ever occur for his eldest Grandchild and he prayed this day would arrive on swift wings.

For many years now the old man had known that the woman Seeley was destined to marry was Temperance. The way his Grandson spoke of her the way he smiled at the thought of her or the way his face lit up whenever she was near; Hank just knew and so did everyone else. It really was just a waiting game.

Hank couldn't have been happier to be witness to this day let alone to actually be involved, he knew it was a day he'd never forget.

Booth stepped out of the confessional box and straightened his jacket. Hank smiled as his Grandson looked to the entry doors and then his watch for the time.

"She'll be here Shrimp, I bet my life on it."

Booth smiled and nodded, he knew Bones wouldn't leave him at the alter, she just wasn't like that, if she changed her mind about the wedding, she'd be the type of woman to come and tell him face to face.

"I know Pops, guess I'm just a little anxious."

The sound of a car rolling up outside had the butterflies in Booth's stomach fluttering about madly. Father O'Reilly smiled and turned to Booth.

"She's here."

Booth got up and stood with Pops at the front of the church, eagerly awaiting his bride to show. Angela walked in with a huge smile on her face and waved briefly to Booth, silently telling him all was ok and he was about to get married.

The priest got into position and signaled the pianist to begin playing the song Brennan had especially requested for her walking down the aisle.

Booth tilted his head as the music began, he was expecting the typical wedding march tune and realized Bones must have changed it without him knowing, he listened momentarily to the melody but couldn't pick the song.

Hank elbowed his Grandson as Max stepped through the doorway with his daughter on his arm.

"My God…"

Booth felt the sting of tears of tears as he saw her for the first time, she was wearing an A line white dress with wide shoulder straps, white colored square toed high heels and was holding a medium sized posy of white and yellow field daisies that he recognized from the farmers markets a few weeks ago; he wondered when she could have picked them up so recently as they looked fresh and realized Angela must have gotten them.

Her hair was pulled back loosely, some of it already falling free around her face and he could see the very top of a white cascading veil, something he knew she was wearing for him and not for herself as she didn't believe in the meaning behind it.

The smile on her face was one of question, she was wondering if he approved of her attire for the day and he gave her a bright smile in response.

Booth watched as Max leaned in a said something to her quietly, she looked up at Booth himself and smiled her for 'only him' smile.

With his heart pounding he watched her walk calmly and steadily toward him; no hesitation and no fear, she wanted this and that was as clear to him as the morning sun shining through the stained glass windows.

Brennan found her peace in Booth's eyes, she focused on him and only him; she was so focused that if her father had not pulled her to a stop she would have continued walking straight into his arms.

Standing before one another the priest spoke.

"Max Brennan, you stand here today in support of this marriage?"

Max nodded, tears in his eyes as he smiled.

"One hundred percent behind it Father."

They all smiled as Angela snapped a picture and the flash went off again, Max stepped to the side.

The priest smiled and gestured to Bones with his hand.

"Temperance would you step forward and we can begin."

She nodded, taking Booth's offered hand he smiled and mimed the words 'I love you'.

"Temperance and Seeley, we are gathered here today to join you both in Holy Matrimony, before your family and friends and before God. Please turn and face one another."

* * *

Booth and Brennan kissed one another as they were pronounced husband and wife. Brennan smiled as she felt the grip Booth had on her hands, he was happy and the tears in his eyes proved that to her like no words ever could.

Hand in hand they thanked Father O'Reilly as Angela and Pops signed the register as witnesses. Max stepped forward and also thanked the man that had finally bound these two together.

"Honestly Father you have no idea how long we've all been waiting for this day.

Father O'Reilly laughed and patted the man on the shoulder.

"Well I'm glad to have been given the opportunity to marry them, I think they'll be very happy."

Booth pulled his wife close and smiled down at her.

"Shall we get out of here Bones?"

With a simple nod they said their thanks again and walked toward the doors, Pop's, Angela and Max all hanging back for a moment and delighting in the fact Temperance Brennan had participated in an antiquated ritual and married her 'just partner'.

Booth was desperate to just whisk his new wife away and spend the next week with her alone, but they had made a pact that today would progress as a normal day and all the post wedding stuff would be done on Saturday with double the vigor.

They slid into the SUV parked at the curb and pulled the doors shut, before Booth took her face in his palms and kissed her softly but soundly.

Brennan smiled, the kiss did feel different, more meaningful, hotter and more passionate; better.

"Can we at least go out for a celebratory lunch, I can't just pretend that didn't happen."

He looked down at the gold band currently adorning her finger and traced over it.

"Yes… are we going to invite Pops, Angela and my Dad?"

Booth looked out the window and smiled as Max was helping Pop's down the church stairs.

"Ok."

He wound the window down and smiled.

"Lunch?"

Max looked up and nodded.

"Sure, where?"

Booth turned back and looked to Bones as she smiled.

"The diner."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You really aren't one for change are you."

With a playful scowl she slapped his shoulder.

"Hey I just married you that's a pretty big change."

Booth grinned like an idiot and brought her hand to his lips where he kissed her ring finger and smiled.

"Yes it is and I'm so happy about it."

He looked back out the window and smiled.

"Diner?"

Angela nodded.

"Ok, we'll take my car and meet you there."

Brennan tugged on Booth's suit jacket.

"I want to go home and get changed first, look a little bit more normal."

Booth nodded and looked down at his own more formal than work attire.

"Yeah good point."

"Bones and I are gonna go get changed first, I think it'll look a little obvious what we did if we rock up like this."

"Ok well we'll meet you there and get a table…Don't be too long huh?"

She winked at them in a knowing fashion and laughed as they both blushed.

"Ange… we'll get changed and go straight to the diner."

"Ah huh, sure you will, you just got married guys."

Booth shook his head, winding the window up as the artist spoke.

"Louder Ange… I don't think they heard the secret in CHINA!"

Bones laughed as he turned the ignition and pulled his seat belt on, she placed her palm to his thigh and sat back for the ride home, her stomach doing little flips with all the excitement.

* * *

Parker practically ran home that afternoon, he couldn't wait to see his parents, he'd been smiling hugely all day and couldn't tell anyone why; having secrets really sucked sometimes.

Saying bye to the other kids and Annie a little more rushed than usual he ushered Molly inside and called out the moment he got in the door.

"MOM! DAD!"

They called back from the living room and he dropped his bag and headed toward them.

"Did you do it?"

They each smiled and held up their ring fingers for the thirteen year old to see.

"OH MY GOD! YES!"

He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around both of them, reveling in the sound of their laughter at his utter joy.

"This is so awesome, it just really sucks that I can't tell anyone, I think most of my classes think I a little nuts now, I couldn't stop smiling all day, even Miss Carr asked me what was so great about today."

Brennan smiled and stroked his cheek as Molly walked in, holding a little teddy bear.

"Wow, what have you got there Princess?"

Molly smiled and held it up.

"I made him at school, we all made teddies."

Booth was impressed to say the least and looked to Bones with a smile.

"They have five year olds making bears?"

Brennan shrugged and dropped to her knees and Molly walked over and hugged her.

"Look Mommy listen, you can hear his heart beating."

Molly held the stuffed blue bear up to her mother's ear and sure enough there was a tick, tick, tick coming from inside.

"What is that noise?"

Molly smiled.

"It's his heart Mommy."

Booth chuckled and shrugged, he thought it was great that Molly was learning so many new things and enjoying every moment of it.

Booth looked back up to Parker and grinned.

"So… you got some good news Pal?"

Parker beamed as his mother stood and waited also.

"I… I made the basketball team."

There were cheers and hugs all round, Pops even hauled himself out of his chair to congratulate his great grandson.

"Oh that's fantastic Pal, when does training start?"

"In two weeks, every Thursday lunch time we start and it goes into the next class which is P.E anyway and more practice on Monday after school for an hour and a half the first, second and fourth Saturday of every month at six AM until eight AM and they give us breakfast and then games every third Saturday of the month."

Booth was impressed and hugged his son close ruffling his hair and high fiving him.

"Well done Son."

The day all round was cause for celebration and they decided on Pizza at Papa Joes.

* * *

**Ok done for this one, please review.**


	292. Chapter 292

**Disclaimer – So here we are again.**

**A/N – Guess what everyone… the Wedding Day has arrived.**

* * *

October 19th 2012, Friday 5:40pm.

Booth smiled as he kissed his wife goodbye for the night, it was time to separate, boys at the Hodgins estate and girls at the Booth residence.

Amy had arrived just after five with the girls and they were in the living room with Molly, Annie and Angela.

"I'll see you tomorrow at four Babe."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, make sure Parker has the rings."

Booth nodded.

"He does they're already in his jacket pocket, trust me our son won't forget anything for tomorrow, he even memorized my vows in case I forget them."

She laughed and wished Parker was back in her arms again, but they'd sent him on ahead with Pops.

"Tell him I love him."

Booth nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You only just told him yourself… but I'll tell him again."

Angela walked to the hall where her two friends were standing at the door.

"Hey guys…"

Two heads turned to face her and she smiled.

"Parker called, he told me to tell you Booth to get your butt over there so the night goes quicker."

Booth smiled while Bones frowned slightly.

"That makes no sense."

Booth kissed her lips softly and smiled.

"Makes perfect sense to me, love you."

"l love you too Booth."

She watched him leave, walking down the drive way and up the street to the Hodgins home.

"Come on Honey, we have a fun night planned, Thai food, movies and girl talk."

Just as Brennan was about to close the door, Cam drove up, waving frantically as she killed the ignition and got out.

"Sorry I'm late there was an accident at the lab."

"Oh my God what happened?"

Cam grabbed her overnight bag from the back seat and her dress and locked her car.

"FBI brought a body in which exploded on the platform, no one was hurt but it's made on hell of a mess, they'll be searching for body bits well into tomorrow, so you may just want to get ready here instead of in your office."

Brennan sighed and nodded. It wasn't a major problem and she could easily adapt.

"Well I guess I should see if we can get a car service to pick us tomorrow then?"

Cam smiled.

"No need, a stretch limo will be here at three, the flowers are safely refrigerating in my office and the side foyer is being cleaned again."

Brennan lunged forward and hugged Cam for sorting everything out for her; it was comforting to know that she had all her friends watching out for her.

"Thank you Cam."

They all went inside and the countdown began.

* * *

Booth and Brennan had decided against traditional bachelor and bachelorette parties, they couldn't see the point considering they'd been committed to one another for well over a year they didn't feel the necessity to celebrate their last night of freedom so to speak. Instead, dinner with family and friends and whole lot of fun was in order.

Parker sat on the floor and watched all the goings on around him, he felt a little lonely as he was the only kid, but his Dad was making a real effort to involve him and he knew that was feat considering everything else that was likely going through his Dad's mind.

"Ok… so let's watch a movie, Parks your pick."

Parker smiled and shrugged.

"I dunno Dad, its ok you can pick."

Booth ruffled is Son's hair and smiled.

"Nup, go have a look in the cabinet Pal."

The thirteen year old got up and walked over to where Hodgins housed his hundreds of movies, he perused the selection and stopped on a favourite, turning back to his father he smiled.

"Whatta ya got Buddy?"

Parker held the case up and shrugged.

"Die Hard?"

They all cheered and Parker smiled brightly.

"Good choice Pal."

He handed the DVD over to Hodgins who placed it in the player and waited for it to load, before looking to Parker and squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

"Should we get some popcorn for everyone Parks?"

Parker nodded at his uncle and stood up; he turned to his family and smiled.

"Uncle Hodgins and me are going to get popcorn does anyone want another drink?"

Max smiled, Parker really was a very well-mannered kid and he suddenly had the desire to spend a lot more time with him.

They received mixed answers but Parker remembered the ones that did want something and then went to the kitchen after his Uncle; quickly followed by Max.

* * *

Thai arrived at the Booth residence and Angela paid while Brennan was side tracked by a conversation about name changing.

"Yes I'm changing my name but I've not told Booth, he thinks I'm going to stay Brennan."

Amy smiled.

"What about for your books?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Well my publisher believes I should stay Brennan so that we're not causing readers to change, so I will remain Dr Brennan professionally but for the purposes of my license and passport and health care or anything else like that I will be Booth."

Cam smiled, she was so pleased for her two friends they loved each other so truly she couldn't help but smile when she envisioned their future together.

"Wow that's a big step for you Brennan."

Bones shrugged her shoulders at her boss and smiled.

"Booth has already given me so much and he believes in the institution of marriage and everything that surrounds it, so… I want him to have that; I don't doubt that it's going to be a long process to change everything but… I love him and more importantly he loves me."

Angela walked back in with the box of take out and smiled.

"Dinner is here, come and get it."

Brennan smiled and got up.

"I should feed the dogs first; you guys go ahead without me.

"Yeah as if we're going to start without the bride to be."

Brennan smiled and shook her head at her best friend.

"Angela that's not necessary to wa…"

"Go feed the dogs Bren and stop arguing."

Brennan smiled and walked off, calling back over her shoulder for everyone to help themselves to drinks in the fridge.

Hearing the patter of little feet behind her Brennan turned around and smiled.

"Mommy can I help you feed the doggies?"

"Of course you can Baby, can you get me the bowls from outside?"

Molly ran off excitedly stopping half way when she remembered there was no running the house.

* * *

Pizza at the Hodgins place turned up just as they were starting movie number two, Parker was still sitting on the floor and getting uncomfortable now, he was about to ask if there was enough room on the couch for him too when his Uncle Hodgins brought a bean bag in for him.

"There you go Man, sit on that."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Hodgins."

Paper plates were handed out and napkins and then the pizza boxes were passed around the room one by one, everyone taking what they wanted.

Booth smiled as his cell lit up with Bone's face just as a text message came through.

"I miss you Daddy, goodnight I love you."

Booth chuckled and began typing.

Jared scoffed.

"Is that Tempe? What you can't go a few hours without her."

He jibed and smiled as he chewed, Booth fought the urge to cringe, he really hated Jared calling Bones Tempe, he didn't exactly know why it just really irked him.

"It's Molly saying goodnight actually and no I can't, stupid wedding traditions."

Parker smiled at his Dad's sullen tone, he was glad he was missing her, even though it had been only three hours since they left the house.

He hit the send button and waited for the light to dull on the screen before lying is cell back down and beginning on his pizza.

"Just think Booth, this time tomorrow you'll be a married man."

Booth smiled at the fact he was already a married man, but he knew that once all their friends knew, it would seem a lot more real than it did at the moment. He flashed a small knowing smile to his son, Max and Pops before he looked back to Hodgins.

"Yeah… I know, I can't wait."

Silence fell as it was obvious Booth had drifted off into his own little world, it wasn't an uncommon sight, as the wedding had been getting nearer, Booth was looking forward to this day and had been since Brennan asked him to marry her. It had never been a secret how much Booth desired the great American dream and he'd had half of it for a while now; tomorrow he'd have the complete package.

Hodgins chuckled and looked back to the TV where the movie continued, he was glad Booth was so excited, as the second best man he'd have hated to deal with a husband to be with cold feet.

Parker sat and watched the movie but had lost interest a long time ago; he was busy running through all the things that had to happen tomorrow. He went over his Dad's vows in his head and prayed that his father remembered the words, he mentally checked off the rings that he's placed in his jacket pocket of his suit; which he'd double check before he went to bed. He went over his own speech for the reception, which he'd said a thousand times now but wanted it to be perfect, he also imagined the steps to the mother son dance that they had been practicing since he asked her to teach him.

**Flashback**

_Parker knocked gently on his Mom's study door, he knew she was in there, he could hear her tapping away on the keys of her laptop._

"_Mom?"_

"_Come in Parker."_

_He heard the squeak of the desk chair as she turned from her current position to face him as he walked in._

"_What's wrong Sweetie?"_

_He smiled, she was always so concerned._

"_Nothing I… I know you're busy now, but later… do you think… will you show me how to dance properly for the wedding?"_

_Brennan smiled._

"_But Parker you dance very well already."_

_He shrugged._

"_I want to be better, I want to be perfect so we can do the mother and son dance at the wedding… if you want that is."_

_She smiled, he knew from the expression on her face that she was really happy he wanted to dance with her still; perhaps she thought he thought he was too old to dance with his Mom, but he'd been looking forward to that particular part of the wedding since they danced at the engagement._

"_Oh Parker… of course I would love to dance with you at the wedding, should we just do the waltz?"_

_Parker nodded and smiled as he watched her stand up._

"_Are you not too busy?"_

_With a shake of her head she held her hand out._

"_No… this can all wait."_

_Parker closed the door and turned to face his waiting mother._

**End Flashback.**

Parker imagined his feet in his mind and counted, one two three, back two three…

* * *

Brennan smiled as she lay in bed listening to the sound of Molly sleeping beside her. Angela was upstairs in Molly's room and Annie was in Parkers, Cam had taken Pop's room and Amy and the girls had the king bed in the guest room, it had taken them a while to work out sleeping arrangements but this was figured best.

Brennan knew she should be sleeping, tomorrow was going to be a long day and she was already tired from an early morning, but it seemed she was too wired to fall asleep yet.

Turning on her lamp; while simultaneously watching Molly for a reaction, she opened the bedside drawer and removed the book she was currently reading; she flipped it opened to her marked page and began, hoping she would feel the calls of slumber soon.

As one AM rolled around Brennan got up and made herself a cup of tea, she knew her troubles came from having Parker not near and Booth not beside her, but she was determined to get some sleep before the sun rose.

Smiling at the three dogs lined up against the glass sliding door on the patio, she walked over and allowed them all entry, watching as they each licked her leg or foot as they trotted in and found a place in the living room; falling asleep the moment their heads were down.

"Well at least some of us are sleeping."

Walking into the kitchen she made her tea and went back to bed, hoping against hope that sleep would now claim her excited mind and body.

* * *

October 20th 2012; Booth/Brennan Wedding day.

Booth walked into Annie's normal room; Parker's for their stay and smiled at his sleeping son. Shaking his son's arm gently Booth called out.

"Parks? Wake up Pal."

Parker opened one eye and then the other.

"What's the matter Dad?"

"I'm gonna go check out the Jeffersonian, you wanna come?"

Parker grinned and threw the covers off, suddenly wide awake.

"Yeah, now?"

Booth nodded and chuckled, he didn't think he'd ever seen his son move so fast in the morning.

"Yeah get dressed, Hodgins I think is cooking, so I'll let him know and we'll go."

Parker grabbed the clothes he was wearing last night and went into Annie's bathroom to change.

"K."

Booth walked out and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh Maddy."

He watched the girl spin and smile.

"Good morning Mr Booth, big day?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… listen Parker and I are just going to duck out and see the Jeffersonian, make sure they've started getting it all up and ready, they were supposed to start at seven so the tent should at least be up. Can you let Hodgins know or anyone who gets up."

Maddy nodded.

"Should I hold breakfast Sir?"

Booth smiled.

"No, we won't be long and… don't call me Sir."

She smiled and nodded as Parker walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Maddy."

"Good morning Parker, would you like a juice?"

Parker looked up to his Dad for permission, unsure if they had time. Booth nodded and smiled, watching as Maddy grabbed a small bottle of juice from the fridge and shook it before tossing it underarm to Parker.

"Mr Booth would you like coffee? It's ready now and I can put it into a thermos cup?"

Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks."

They got their morning drinks and Booth grabbed his keys and they left.

"It's a nice day huh Dad?"

Booth smiled as he looked up to the clear blue fall sky, not a cloud in sight and the sun was shining high.

"Sure is Pal, let's hope it stays that way."

They got into the car Booth had dropped off yesterday afternoon and drove off toward the ceremony and reception grounds.

Booth looked to his son sitting happily beside him and smiled.

"Listen Pal…"

Parker looked up to his father and raised his brows waiting for what his Dad was going to say.

"I just want to say I'm proud of you Parks and I also want to say thank you."

Parker furrowed his brow a little not understanding what his Dad was thanking him for.

"Wha…"

"For helping out your Mom with the wedding, I know it's helped her having you to chat too."

He shrugged.

"She talked to you too Dad."

Booth nodded.

"I know, but you helped too and I want you to know how much we appreciated it."

Parker smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

A knock at the door had Brennan answering it at eight thirty; she looked through the peep hole and smiled seeing a delivery man.

"Who is it?"

"Blooms florist Ma'am, special delivery for Temperance."

Brennan smiled and pulled the door open, where she was greeted with a giant arrangement of flowers, lilies, roses, larkspur, fern, gardenia, it was all in there and it smelled divine.

"Who are they from?"

The man smiled.

"Not sure Ma'am, there's a card though."

Molly and Angela walked down the hall and both 'ooed' at the flowers.

"Oh Bren, they're gorgeous, are they from Booth?"

Brennan smiled.

"I'm not sure; I haven't read the card yet."

Brennan smiled and took the arrangement, thanking the delivery man as he went on his way.

"Come on Bren, did Booth send them?"

She put the flowers down on the hall table and plucked the card from the greenery, opening the envelope she slid the card out and read the message, her smile growing as she did.

"Yes it's from Booth."

Angela groaned.

"Bren you suck at being a girl. What's its say?"

Brennan blushed and read from the card.

"It says, Bones, no words can describe how I feel today, with everything that's coming our way, I know nothing will ever tear us apart, I love you Temperance and I can't wait to see you at our wedding. Booth."

Angela sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Aww he's such a romantic…"

Brennan read the note again and smiled, she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him right there and then and tell him she felt the same.

"Come on Sweetie let's go have breakfast so we can get you married."

Brennan nodded, all eight women and girls had to be showered and at the salon by ten, eight hairstyles had to be done, lunch was being delivered at twelve, second showers had to be had, mainly by the adults and the make-up artist was coming to the house at one thirty, with the limo picking them up at three, it was set to be a busy day.

* * *

Parker and Booth smiled as they got back in the truck, everything was going smoothly, the tent was up and table and chairs had been placed inside. The dance floor was down and the small stage area for the DJ and quartet was set up. The catering company was already setting up and the service and reception designer was waiting for the final chairs to be placed in rows for the ceremony.

"I like the tent Pal; it's different to the one for the engagement party."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah Mom didn't want walls on this one, she thought with all the candles that would be burning it would get too hot, so she chose just the roof."

Parker smiled as he thought back to their discussion while looking at the website.

"It looks like it'll be kind of see through at night and I like the way the roof drops down a bit before it reaches the top."

Parker smiled again.

"Yeah… it was Mom's idea."

Parker laughed and nodded.

"Oh I like that you got the wooden dance floor Dad."

Booth smiled.

"Yep, Bones said it looked better."

Parker chuckled.

"Did you pick anything Dad?"

Booth nodded.

"Yup the two most important things… food and the music."

He indicated out into traffic and headed back to the Hodgins estate, his son's laughter in his ear as he went.

When they pulled up again out front of the estate, a black van was parked by the door with the florist logo on the side, a man stood at the door with Hodgins.

"Hey Booth the button thingies are here for our suits, apparently you gotta sign."

Booth smiled and waved in understanding.

"Yeah… sorry I forgot about that."

He jogged over and apologized to the delivery man who held out the clip board and a pen.

"No sweat Man, just sign on the dotted lines, one signature for each boutonniere."

Booth followed the guy to the back of the van and checked each piece as they were shown to him and passed them to either Hodgins or Parker. The orange calla lilies were backed with a few green leaves and some looped over strands of bear grass, it would look great against the grey of their suits. He signed each one and handed back the clip board.

"Any special instructions?"

The guy smiled.

"Keep them in their boxes in the fridge until you're ready to pin them on, use the bottom shelf of the fridge and don't touch the orange petal of lily."

Booth nodded and thanked the guy, all three of them walking back into the house as the van drove off leaving behind a small cloud of dust.

"So how was the reception tent and stuff?"

* * *

Angela was using her van to cart everyone around today, Brennan had suggested they take two cars but Angela thought it was more fun this way and gave them all more of a chance to bond.

They got to the salon right on time, thanks be to Angela and her short cuts. The owner welcomed them all and directed them to the left side of the shop.

"So we've got you set up on this side today and Sharon and Tamika will be doing all your styles, we have champagne, juice, fruit and cheese for you all and should you need the restroom, it's just down the corridor and to the left. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads and smiled.

"Ok so who wants to go first?"

Hayley and Emma both put their hands up and were taken to a chair each, both grinning hugely at one another in the mirror.

Molly tugged on her Mom's arm as they all walked over to some couches and took a seat.

"Mommy I don't want my hair chopped again."

Brennan smiled.

"It's not getting cut Sweetie the ladies are going to make it look like the picture in the magazine, remember?"

Molly nodded and looked back to where Emma's hair was being sprayed with water.

"Does it hurt Mommy?"

Brennan pulled her daughter back against her and kissed her cheek.

"Nope, just like when I do your hair for school."

Molly sighed in relief and nodded.

"Ok."

Brennan watched as Tamika and Sharon seemed to know what they were doing without looking at the picture provided, she wondered if they'd been practicing in the last few weeks, to make it easier on themselves come today. Her thought process was cut off as she was offered a glass of champagne and a platter plate with a colorful selection of berries and cheeses.

"Thank you."

Angela was already clicking away with her camera, she wanted every moment captured for the day and had three extra memory cards in her purse.

"Smile Bren."

* * *

1:40PM Booth residence.

"Molly don't scratch your head please Baby."

Brennan grabbed her daughter's hands as she buried her fingers in the new style.

"It's itchy Mommy."

She smiled.

"It will go away, it's just the hairspray."

Molly wrinkled her nose.

"I don't like it Mommy."

Pulling her daughter close Brennan checked her scalp for any redness or signs of allergic reaction.

"You just need to be patient please."

Angela and smiled and walked up behind them both.

"I have something that will help, hold still Molly."

Molly hunched slightly as her Aunt put a plastic shower cap on her head, followed by an ice pack, Molly sighed in relief.

"Now you have to be super still Sweetie or else the cold pack will fall off, so sit down and you can watch your Aunt Amy get her make-up done."

Molly sat back on the couch, her head resting on the back support as she watched the make-up lady put powder on her Aunt's face.

Brennan smiled as Molly calmed her scratchy fingers; she looked to her best friend and thanked her.

"Now Bren, go and shower, your make-up is next."

"What about Cam?"

The woman in question walked down the hall in a robe and smiled.

"I'm done; Margarite did mine while you were showering Miss Molly."

Cam flopped down beside the little girl and smiled as she giggled and put hand atop of Cam's knee.

"Look Auntie Cammy I have ice on my head."

Cam smiled and tapped the five year old's nose.

"I see, is that so your head doesn't get too hot?"

Molly smiled.

"Nup, it's making the itchies go away."

"Ahh is it working?"

Molly nodded very slightly.

"Yup."

Brennan smiled at their easy conversation and walked away.

"Be good Baby, I'll be back soon."

"Mommy?"

Brennan turned back and raised her brows.

"Yes Molly?"

"Am I getting make-up on too?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Not the same Baby, you can have some clear gloss on your lips and some special sunscreen that doesn't smell, but that's it, just like the girls."

Brennan was particular about make-up on young kids, she didn't like it and she knew Booth would freak out if he saw his little girl with more than lip balm on. As a mother she was now even more against kids and make-up than she had been before, she understood if they did dancing or a play then sometimes make-up was needed but she didn't like it on kids under the age of sixteen and she wouldn't condone it by getting the girls to wear it today. The ramifications on their young skin was one thing, but the idea that it subconsciously told the girl she wasn't pretty enough without it was another and she wouldn't support it.

* * *

Life in the Hodgins home was a sea full of men walking around in their boxers, waiting for time to tick by as they munched on sandwiches and fries. Those who needed to had shaved, hair was brushed on all but Jared who still didn't have enough to comb, socks were on; dark purple and black horizontal stripes with orange heels, toes and tops for the groomsmen and father of the bride and black with dark purple and orange diamonds for Booth with a white skull on a black center diamond.

Several dark purple ties with a self-paisley print hung over the back of the couch with a lone silver, white and grey stripe tie and one boxed set of silver cufflinks with skeletons on them.

At two PM Booth made the call, nothing was going to hold this day up and that included time itself.

"Ok… let's get dressed and get going.

They were using two of Hodgins nineteen sixty Cadillac Cabriolets, one black and one white. It had been decided that Parker and Booth would ride in the white Cad with Hodgins at the wheel and Pops, Russ and Jared would be in the black with Russ driving.

Max was going to walk down to the house and meet the girls at three; he'd be riding with them in the stretch limo.

White shirts went on and then the grey pants, black belts and shoes. Ties were tied, all of them able to do their own including Parker, grey waist coats were next except for Max who didn't have one and then finally jackets.

"Ok should we put the flowers on?"

Booth asked as he readjusted his tie for the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

"I reckon we put em in a cooler and take em with us Booth, we don't want to squash them in the car, we can put them on when we get there."

Booth nodded and smiled, he was glad Hodgins was thinking straight.

"I'll take mine though, I won't see you lot again until we're walking down the aisle, where are they?"

Parker smiled.

"I'll get it for you Grandpa Max."

Max smiled and thanked the thirteen year old as he trotted off.

"Alright then…"

Looking to his watch Booth smiled.

"Let's go, it's almost three."

Max walked up to his Son in Law and smiled, taking his shoulders in his he nodded.

"You got this Booth, it's in the bag."

Booth smiled and nodded, despite already being married, today felt far more real with the build-up and the preparations the party last night and now the pep talk, Booth felt like he really was getting married for the first time and he was eager and nervous and scared and excited all rolled into one and he wondered if today was the day he'd remember until he died.

* * *

Brennan smiled as her father walked into her bedroom and saw her in her dress for the first time.

"Aww Honey… you look just like your Mom."

"Do you like it?"

Max studied her in the white satin strapless gown. It was a form fit bodice with a soft sweetheart edging, slight ruching at the right hip making it look as if it wrapped around her. An A line skirt fell to the floor in the classic wedding dress shape. The top of the bodice was embroidered with white and ivory flowers in a vine design and was accentuated with clear crystals and diamontes; a pattern which was duplicated in both size and length at the bottom of the dress.

"Oh Pumpkin it's… it's definitely you."

She spun slowly with a bright smile and showed off the lace up back infused with more of the same embroidery.

Her hair was pinned back gently in curls, held with the silver combs he'd given her once belonging to her grandmother.

On her ears sat square princess cut diamond studs, tying together beautifully with the crystals on her dress.

"Stunning Baby."

Max held his hands out and smiled as his daughter took them.

"Do you think Booth will like it?"

Max chuckled, his daughter was a genius but she was blind to exactly how beautiful Booth thought she was.

"He'll love it Honey and he'll love you."

Brennan had foregone the veil this time, she wanted to show her hair style off and a veil would only get in the way.

Angela stepped forward from where she'd been standing by the bed, she touched Brennan's elbow and squeezed gently.

"We should go Sweetie, don't want to be late, Booth would have a heart attack."

She smiled as she walked out, intent on gathering the girls, her own dress swaying as did.

Max nodded at his daughter's silent question of 'should we go', looped his arm through hers and they walked out to meet with the others.

"Aww Temperance…"

"Wow Auntie Tempe you look so pretty…"

"Yeah so beautiful Auntie Tempe…"

"Mommy you look like a princess."

Brennan blushed with all the praise and thanked them all for being so patient; Angela removed the shower cap from Molly's head and put the ice pack back in the freezer.

A knock at the door alerted them to the arrival of the limousine and it was time go.

* * *

**End of this one, please review. Go onto my profile page and check out my brand new Tumblr link; Thanks to Abbie for helping well setting me up there. It will have on it pics for the wedding, please don't send messages via tumblr, I really don't know how to use it and it's simply there to show you all the pictures. Groomsmen up first.  
**


	293. Chapter 293

**Disclaimer – can you believe it? Chapter 293.**

**A/N –I JUST WANT IT NOTED SOMEWHERE THAT I AM NUTS, I have been writing this story almost every day for 2 years (well more if you include pre posting writing at the very beginning) if that is not the definition of a lunatic I don't know what is, now shall we continue? I do believe we have a wedding to attend? Check out Tumblr site for Brides and Bridesmaids dresses and ceremony site.**

* * *

Hodgins pulled up round the side of the Jeffersonian, they were forty five minutes early and some guests were already walking the gardens.

"Eager aren't they?"

Booth chuckled and looked to his right as Russ pulled in beside them.

From the parking lot they could see the ceremony site clearly; an arch way of white chiffon was positioned just in front of a table with a white cloth covering it. Pomanders made of bright orange flowers hung at the top of the arch and two on either side adding a bit of color to the place where Bones and he would be standing in just under an hour.

The dark green of the grass and the conifer arboretum behind the arch made for a great contrast. Pine wood chairs with white cushions were lined up in two sections facing the arch; the sun would be behind their seated guests when the time came. An aisle between the groups of chairs had been created using more white chiffon draped elegantly from row to row on decorative stakes.

More orange pomanders hung from each wrought iron stake on the aisle, tying in nicely with what Booth assumed was Bone's faux autumn leaves marking the aisle edge on the ground. The leaves also marked a circle in front of the arch, where Booth assumed they would make their union.

Booth smiled, his wife had out done herself and he hadn't even seen the reception tent yet.

"Can we get out Dad?"

Booth chuckled as he was pulled from his silent musings.

"Ha… yeah, let's go."

They all got out and pulled their jackets on before one by one had their boutonnieres attached to their coat lapels.

Shannon the celebrant walked over and smiled.

"Seeley, you're here."

He smiled.

"Hi Shannon, let me introduce you to everyone…"

* * *

The chauffeur of the limousine took the scenic route to the Jeffersonian, giving the party in the back time to relax a little before the big the moment. Traffic was easy and light and by the time they rolled slowly up the Jeffersonian grounds they still had time to spare.

"How you feeling Bren?"

Brennan smiled and nodded, her stomach feeling a little topsy turvey still as it had all day.

"I'm fine, perhaps a little nervous but I suppose that's to be expected."

Angela and Cam glanced at each other with knowing smiles they knew if anyone was going to rationalize pre wedding jitters it would be Brennan. Max leaned forward and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You'll be fine Honey."

She smiled at her father and nodded.

"I know."

They all slowly and carefully got out of the limo, thanking the driver as he held the door open.

"Ok so I think Hayley, Emma, Annie, Molly and I should go and get the flowers from my lab and we'll meet you all just inside the foyer at the side entrance?"

Brennan smiled and nodded at Cam, thanking her as she gathered the kids and they hurried off giggling and chatting about how pretty they all felt in their dresses.

"Ok Bren, let's go Sweetie, we don't want Booth to see the bride before he's supposed to."

Brennan felt her stomach flutter again as she thought of seeing Booth, she knew it had not even been twenty four hours, but she missed him and was wanting to see him badly, even if it was only for a moment.

Max could see the look in his daughter's eye and smiled, somehow he knew what was going through her mind. He placed his arm around her shoulders and ushered her forward.

"Come on Baby, you'll see him soon enough."

They walked up the cobble stone path lined with miniature rose bushes and up the sandstone steps into the Jeffersonian foyer. This part of the building was staff access only and after Angela punched in her code the doors slid open and they were granted entry.

A small brass trolley was waiting by the couch with glasses of iced water on it and a crystal jug with more.

"Do you want a drink Tempe?"

Brennan smiled at her sister in law and shook her head.

"No… thank you."

Cam and the girls walked back in with bright smiles and bouquets in hand. Cam had been right to store them in her lab; they were in perfect condition and even had small water droplets clinging to the petals of the orange calla lilies and dusty red and apricot roses.

Cam handed Brennan her bouquet, it was slightly larger than the others and also had red hypericum berries and deep purple rosella flowers along with green bells of Ireland.

Each of the bouquets were wrapped with a wide dark purple ribbon for the bridesmaids and maid of honor and white for Molly and her Mom.

Amy called the girls over to the side and asked them to practice their walking down the aisle, Emma and Annie had it down to a fine art and Hayley wasn't far behind, but Molly still needed prompting.

"So remember Molly, when we tell you to go you need to walk just like we practiced in the yard ok?"

Molly nodded.

"All the way till I reach Daddy at the other end?"

Amy nodded.

"That's right Sweetie, you're our leader so just walk nice and slow and smile at all the people, Emma and Hayles will be behind you soon."

Molly nodded again.

"I can do it Auntie Amy."

Amy smiled and kissed her nieces nose.

"I know you can Sweetie and you're gonna be wonderful, just don't look backwards and if you do make a mistake that's ok, just keep going ok?"

Molly raised her brows.

"Will Mommy be sad if I mess up?"

Amy looked up to her sister in law and smiled before looking back to Molly.

"No, your Mommy has other things on her mind."

A little alarm clock that had been sitting on the trolley beeped, signalling toilet breaks were to be had now or risk having to hold for quite a while. Angela took all the girls and led Amy as well, both women reminding the girls to lift their dresses carefully and to remember the long sash at their sides.

Angela would go in with Molly, just to ensure the white dress stayed white for a little longer.

Cam smiled as she had a sip of water when Max walked outside to see if he could see the other groomsmen coming.

"You ok Bren?"

Bones looked up and smiled.

"Yes."

Cam nodded.

"What are you thinking about?"

She gave a small chuckle and swallowed.

"I'm getting married… me… to Booth… I'm marrying Booth Cam, I'm actually going to get married, something I said I'd never do, I'm doing and I'm happy about it."

Cam laughed realizing the enormity of the situation was finally sinking into the mind of her friend.

"Yeah… you are… and you look beautiful and you know what?"

Brennan shook her head and smiled.

"You are so ready for this Brennan, you both are, I am so happy for you both and I can't think of any couple I know who are as right for each other as you and Booth are."

Brennan stepped forward and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Cam."

Brennan turned hearing Parker call out to his Grandpa Max; she smiled as Cam stepped forward and opened the doors to reveal Brennan standing in the center of the foyer.

"Wow… Mom you look so…. Dad is gonna have a heart attack."

Brennan raised her brows, a little unsure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, Parker ever the observant son smiled.

"That's good Mom, you look really beautiful."

Brennan felt the tears in her eyes well as she giggled.

"Thank you Parker, you look very handsome too."

"How's your Dad? Is he nervous?"

Parker smiled.

"He said he can't wait to see you."

She looked up as they all walked in and smiled.

"You all look wonderful."

Russ stepped forward to his little sister and shook his head in slight disbelief.

"You look amazing Tempe."

She simply stood and smiled, trying her hardest not to let the tears fall. Russ kissed her cheek lightly and whispered in her ear.

"Marco."

A lone tear escaped as she called back.

"Polo."

Max handed his daughter his handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey none of that yet Pumpkin."

He slapped his son gently on the arm and chuckled.

"Get away from her, you're making her cry."

Brennan giggled as her brother was shooed away and the girls came back in the clippity clop of their shoes on the hard floors alerting anyone within a mile radius of their presence.

Parker smiled as Annie walked in, he thought she looked beautiful and had to tell her so, as Russ did to Amy.

Hodgins was currently congratulating Brennan on the upcoming ceremony; he was truly beyond thrilled for her, for many years he felt she was very misunderstood. He thought she was honestly a very good person, she was beyond fair, she never thought poorly of a person without first getting to know them and she was charitable with the money she had.

He was glad she had found someone who was proud of her and loved her for who she was and he was proud of her for letting go of her past beliefs about marriage and accepting that change is inevitable; including change of one's own opinion.

The alarm clock beeped again at five minutes to four and Angela got everyone in order.

"Ok guys, lets head outside and we can get in order at the bottom of the steps."

They filed outside the glass doors and down the steps.

"Ok Molly Honey, you're first and then Hayley and Emma…"

She ushered them along to stand side by side behind Molly.

Standing at the front of the line she faced everyone, keeping a reassuring hand on Molly's shoulder, until the time to walk was nigh.

"Annie, Parker you're next, Parker you're on the left, ok then its Jack and I, Hodgins stand behind Parks…"

Hodgins smiled as he got into position, bending to wipe the dust from the toes of his shoe.

"Russ and Amy, you guys are behind us and Cam and Jared behind them."

Everyone couldn't help but smile as they stood. The celebrant walked over and grinned.

"Hi everyone, are you all ready?"

Thirteen heads bounced in the affirmative and Shannon gave them a thumbs up.

"Ok when I get down to the front, I'll cue the music and you begin when you need to."

They all nodded again in understanding.

"Temperance… you look beautiful."

Brennan smiled as she stood at the back of her wedding party with her Father at her side.

"Thank you."

Shannon walked away slowly, not wanting to draw attention to where they were all standing. Due to the rose bushes and the hedge Booth wouldn't be able to see Bone's until she was actually walking down the aisle and that's way the Celebrant liked it.

Walking around the outside of the guests seating she smiled and welcomed those who looked up. She took her place at the front and gave Booth's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Here we go."

Booth glanced at Pop's briefly and smiled as his grandfather patted his back.

"You're almost there Shrimp."

The music began quietly and got louder after a few seconds, he recognized the instrumental piece as the same music that had been played at their service on Tuesday, he'd forgotten to ask her afterwards what the song was and now again he was stumped. The tune was familiar, but he needed the words to place it and he hoped this version would have it.

The wedding party edged closer as a group to the end of the path, Angela stepping out of line to instruct Molly on when to begin walking.

"Get ready Sweetie."

Molly's cheeks were flushed and Angela wondered if she was going to get shy and run back to Brennan, but as the five year old looked up, Angela saw her determination to do this for her Mommy, she nodded and looked to the front, as the words began she took her first step without prompting.

The guests stood up and awed as the first of the wedding party stepped out from the hedging behind them. Molly blushed as she lowered her head slightly and listened the music so she could count her steps.

'_For you, there'll be no more crying…'_

Booth watched his daughter appear from the behind the hedge, she was wearing a sweet little white dress that touched just below her knees, around her head of brown curls was a halo of white daisies and in her hand was a bouquet of orange and red.

'_For you, the sun will be shining…'_

He smiled as she looked about, offering him a small smile and then continued stepping to the music.

'_And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright…' _

Hayley and Emma were next out, bright smiles as they each held their bouquets in front of them just as they'd practiced.

'…_I know it's right.'_

The burnt orange dresses looked stunning and were even more so as Annie and Parker stepped onto the aisle.

'_To you, I'll give the world.' _

Parker's hand clasped tightly around Annie's as she held her bouquet in front of her with the other, Booth stifled the urge to bounce on his toes as his impatience and excitement grew.

'_To you I'll never be cold…'_

He swallowed the last of his nerves and smiled as the procession continued walking toward him.

'_Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright…' _

Angela and Hodgins stepped out next, wearing larger versions of the two outfits in front of them; Booth thought his girl had done a brilliant job with the color scheme and design.

'… _I know it's right…'_

Booth looked back to his daughter as she was almost upon him, she was smiling but it was easy to tell she was concentrating hard and even as she looked up to him again, he could tell it wasn't a normal smile.

"_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score…'_

Russ and Amy were walking down the aisle toward him now and Booth knew after them it was only Cam and Jared to go.

Molly reached her father and relaxed, even waving to him and making a few in the front rows chuckle.

"_And I love, I love you, I love you, like never before...'_

Cam and Jared took their turn, smiling as they gave the guests eye contact as they stepped forwards.

Hayley and Emma stood beside Molly at the front facing the audience, Annie and Angela joined them as Parker and Hodgins stood beside Booth. Amy and Russ separated and went to their sides.

'_And I wish you all the love, in the world…'_

Finally Cam and Jared made their final steps into position, facing the guests all eyes were now looking to where the bride would step out.

'_But most of all, I wish it from myself…' _

"Let's go Pumpkin."

Max patted his daughter's hand and smiled, seeing she was so ready to take this step in her life.

Brennan stepped out and smiled, her eyes instantly looking to Booth as she took her first steps. Max beamed, he couldn't have wished for a better man than Booth, he knew his daughter would always be loved and she'd be happy, because for Booth anything less was unacceptable.

'_And the songbirds keep singing, like they know score…'_

Booth nearly dropped where he stood; she was wearing a proper white wedding dress and she look like a dream. He silently thanked God for making this day possible, he thanked destiny for introducing them and fate for bringing them back together and he thanked her for wanting him in her life.

'_And I love you, I love you, I love, like never before…'_

She was so close he could touch her now and he wanted to so badly the tears in his eyes were threatening to fall and all he wanted was his Bones in his arms.

He smiled at her and chuckled as she mimed the words 'hi' with the brightest smile he'd ever seen her wear.

'_Like never before…'_

He whispered back to her as she batted her lashes at him and he wanted to suddenly jump all the vows and pronounce married so he could kiss her right then and there.

'Hey'.

The music finished and everyone took their seats again and Shannon began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends, family and guests, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Seeley and Temperance, I would ask that if anyone has any objections to these two getting married… leave now."

The majority of guests smiled, a few chuckled but everyone looked about for anyone who might dare to cause a commotion at the wedding of an FBI agent and a Forensic Anthropologist with black belt capabilities; silence reined.

"Great, now let's get these two hitched."

Booth smiled as his eyes roamed the entire length of his bride, he was amazed and awed and totally in love with the woman standing in front of him.

"Now I've been instructed to not read any bible verses and we won't be singing hymns or praying; not that that's not important, but both Seeley and Temperance have asked for a less rigorous path to marriage today."

Many in the guest seating nodded; it would be just like Booth and Brennan do have a wedding and rewrite the traditions of the event.

"I would like to say though…"

Shannon looked the couple before her and smiled.

"Marriage is something to hold on to, it's something not everyone has a chance at, a union and love that not all of us are lucky enough to find, cherish each other and the people who want to share in your partnership…"

Annie leaned into her Mom for a moment and smiled before righting herself again and looking down at Hayley who took her hand.

"Trust each other and trust yourselves, not all marriages are the same and your relationship is unique. Love each other every day and be thankful that out of the billions of people on this planet, you two have managed to find each other."

Brennan smiled and looked up to Booth, a single tear rolling down her cheek that Booth reached out and brushed away tenderly.

"Now I believe Seeley and Temperance have written their own vows, who wants to go first?"

Booth chuckled and nodded, seeing Bones wasn't in a state to speak at the moment as she bit down on her bottom lip to staunch the tears.

"I guess I'll go…"

He turned to face his weeping bride and took her hands in his.

"Bones… God you are so beautiful…"

He watched a small smile grace her lips, she simply knew he had already wandered from his original planned speech and she allowed a whispered thank you escape them.

Booth took a breath and willed his thoughts back to the front of his mind.

"I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do right now Bones… but I know I'll say that again when we have our first dance tonight and again when I look down at you as we cut the cake, with each photo that gets taken and every minute that passes…"

He looked directly into her eyes, drawing the emotion he needed to continue and watching her every reaction.

"You know… falling in love with you has been so easy, it feels like I went from not knowing you and then… then the moment I laid eyes on you, you were all I could think of…"

Parker stood just behind his Dad and nodded in agreement.

"You've taught me so much about myself Bones, who I am and what I'm capable of, you give me the strength and the want to try harder for things I never thought I could do, but the most important thing I've learned is that there is no one in this world that I was made for more than you, no one else I belong too, Temperance you are it the standard, my everything, until the day I die there will be no else but you; my Bones…"

Angela and Amy both sniffled and Cam handed them each a Kleenex and wiped her own eyes as she pulled another free and handed it to Brennan, making the guests chuckle again.

"I swear to you Bones, I'm going to spend every moment of our lives proving to you that no one could love you more than me. I made a promise to you Bones years ago that was never gonna let you fall that I would always be here and today I say it again… I'm never gonna let you fall Bones, until the end of time, I'll always be here. I love you and I'm gonna cherish you every day for the rest of my life."

Shannon smiled as a few in the crowed awed, she looked to the bride and spoke.

"Temperance?"

Brennan looked up at Shannon and smiled as she blinked back the tears.

"Are you ready?"

Her watery giggle made the audience laugh as she shook her head, but took a breath.

"Booth I… Booth how can follow that?"

She whined and watched his smile grow, it was one of pride; he was proud he'd moved her with his words and now she had to form her own.

"I… I'm not the romantic one Booth, I can't make a sea of people reach for their Kleenex and I can't… I can't move people emotionally, but I'm honest and I speak my mind and I'm direct."

Booth nodded as he looked to her glassy blue eyes.

"I never wanted to get married Booth, I never believed in it, I never believed love existed either… it sounds silly now, but before you I'd never felt real love… well not that I had remembered anyway…but… somehow…"

She felt his hand squeeze hers in support and she continued.

"I love you Booth, I have never loved the way I love when I'm with you, I never thought… I was able too and for a long time I'll admit I was scared, I've always been independent; to a fault, some would say closed off, cold… but when I'm with you… you make me…"

Booth listened to her words, he knew it would have been hard for her to actualize what she felt and he was proud she had done it, knowing it would cause her confidence to grow.

"You make me feel alive, like I'm not just simply living in the world, I'm a part of it and I love that feeling Booth, I love being able to interact with people, to form relationships and I couldn't do that without knowing that I have you on my side."

Booth brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently, lowering her hand again and smiling as she held him tightly.

"You are the strongest man… person I know, you are kind and generous, loving and so forgiving, you're my best friend Booth and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want wake up each day and be someone you're proud to stand beside, I want to be the best person you know because you're the best I know and I want you feel as amazing as I feel when I'm with you…"

Shannon was so pleased to be marrying these two the love between them was not only tangible but it was visible too. The look on everyone's face; both the wedding party and the guests showed the love simply touching each and every one of them, it was true and unyielding.

"I love you Booth, I love who I am when I'm with you and I want to be your wife... forever."

Booth's jaw dropped slightly as she finished that one word to his ears was like an explosion and it felt amazing.

Shannon smiled.

"Do we have the rings?"

Parker smiled and stepped forward holding out his parent's wedding rings; a two toned band for his Dad that was gold on the outer edges and white gold in the center, etched with a criss crossing pattern. His Mom's was a two piece set, the first was a petite white gold diamond band that Booth had given her on Tuesday and today's ring was a white gold Claddagh ring with a diamond heart, crown and cuffs that fit perfectly into the band forming one unique ring.

"Seeley and Temperance, repeat after me together while sliding the rings onto each other…"

They both nodded and turned to face one another.

"On this day, we make a promise to each other, to be loyal and to honor the union of marriage…"

She smiled as they repeated looking deeply into each other's eyes the rest of the world melting away.

"We promise to love each other as if each breath were our last and to support one another in times of hardship and pain…"

Parker grinned as he tried to hold still throughout.

"We make our vows today with the knowledge that we are tying a knot between our lives forever."

Shannon nodded as they finished.

"Seeley and Temperance… I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss each other."

Booth captured her face gently in his palms after a brief moment of searching her eyes he kissed her, softly, slowly and with reverence, before pulling back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Seeley and Temperance Booth."

The guests all clapped, throwing up handfuls of biodegradable rice paper confetti into the air as Booth stood with a slightly stunned expression.

"You're taking my name?"

She smiled and nodded.

"For all intents and purposes yes, but I will remain Brennan for my books and in the Lab and field."

Booth nodded and leaned forward to kiss her again, he was thrilled and completely caught off guard by her wanting to change her name, he'd never really thought she would, but was so happy she had.

Parker and Molly stepped forward to congratulate their parents, smiling as they became a mass of tangled arms and laughter. Booth stood with Molly on his hip, Parker's hand clasped in his mother's as they walked back down the aisle, followed by the rest of the wedding party.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review.**

**The song I chose for them was 'Songbird' it's by Eva Cassidy originally, but I really like the Naya Rivera version, listen on YouTube, if you type in Naya Rivera- Songbird lyrics. Pick the vid uploaded on March 22. I DO NOT OWN THIS VID OR HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE PERSON OR PERSON WHO UPLOADED OR MADE IT THAT IS THEIR WORK ENTIERLY. I will try and put it on my tumblr but I'm not so good with the whole tech thing yet.**


	294. Chapter 294

**Disclaimer – You know the story.**

**A/N – Ok so bear with me, it's all my head and looks great and makes me smile but I'm just not in the mood for typing right now. Let the fun begin... slowly.**

* * *

While the wedding party met with the photographer the other guests wandered down to the reception area and were surprised by being served champagne, iced tea or juice and canapés as they milled about chatting and looking at the gardens.

"Ok can we get just the groomsmen and bridesmaids and the flower girl over here."

The photographer smiled and snapped a candid picture of Molly kissing her Poppy's cheek as he bent down, before they both walked over to the rest of the group.

Booth and Brennan watched with smiles as a few photos were taken, including a few unprepared shots of the group laughing as they got into position.

Booth looked to his wife and smiled.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes… a number of times now Booth."

He smiled.

"You getting sick of it?"

She searched his eyes a moment and shook her head as she took a step closer to him.

"No."

Booth chuckled and dropped his lips to her nose to kiss its tip.

"Good because I wasn't going to stop."

As he pulled back she smiled and tilted her head as a question rose to the forefront of her mind.

"Do you feel different Booth?"

He tilted his head in the opposite direction to hers and smiled contently.

"Now that we're married… again?"

She nodded curiosity all over her flawless features.

Booth smiled as he watched her blue eyes try to read him, he nodded slowly.

"Yeah… I think I do… I mean I know we've been married a couple of days but this feels… different; more real."

She nodded in agreement.

"Good though?"

Booth wrapped his arms around her satin covered waist and pulled her close to his body again.

"So good Bones."

Brennan was still was coming to terms with the idea that she was now married, linked to someone for the rest of her life; although she supposed signing a bit of paper hadn't changed that, whether they were married or not or even simply dating, Booth was always going to be a part of her life, until the end of hers anyway.

She couldn't describe the happiness inside of her because she'd never felt anything like it before and the sense of completion and relief was a first also, she wondered if this feeling was unique to her or if all married couples felt it.

"Ok Temperance and Seeley, can we get you both over here too."

The newlyweds walked over, laughing at Parker who was still bouncing about like a hyperactive child.

The photographer used backdrops like the white gazebo in the rose garden and the bench seat under the elm tree; a place Booth and Bones often ate a takeout lunch. The front steps of the Jeffersonian were used for what would be a beautiful group shot and the hood of Hodgins black Cadillac came in handy for a playful shot of the Bride and Groom.

At a quarter to six the photographer took the family away for some more private shots and the wedding party headed into a now empty Lab to use the rest rooms and relax a little before going across to the reception tent.

Angela smiled and went to grab her camera, thinking she'd add a few more candid shots to the hundreds she'd already taken. The first shot was obvious to her the moment she stepped out of her office; Pops had picked up a fancy looking electronic magnifying glass and was holding it up to his eye to look through it, currently his left eye was an easy ten times larger than the right and he looked confused as he tried to work out what the item did; she snapped the picture and smiled.

Walking further toward everyone she giggled at Hodgins and Russ lying on two empty platform tables; Brennan would murder them the shiny stainless steel framing their suited bodies, she clicked again.

Annie, Emma and Hayley were all sitting on the platform steps, Hayley watching and pointing as Emma and Annie fixed one another's hair to perfection again; Angela snapped a few shots.

Amy and Cam were seated on a couple of chairs chatting; Amy had her feet up the pregnancy taking its toll on the tired woman, who refused to take it easy on this day.

Jared was in a corner on his cell, she assumed to Padme who was still in California, she had called Brennan a couple of weeks ago to warn her that she may not be able to attend the wedding as Jackson was sick with a respiratory problem. Angela remembered hearing Brennan ask if there was anything she could do to help, Padme had obviously declined, her family was quite well off and didn't need for much they couldn't have already.

She took a couple of pictures of Max, standing at the threshold of his daughter's office, he looked exceedingly proud today and as he stared into the office, Angela knew he was comparing the now family photo filled desk and shelf with what was once a place of history alone. No longer was the office just about skeletons and bones, there were crayon drawings where a painting of a mummy used to hang and coloring books and story books where giant text books used to live. On the coffee table was a container of pencils and crayons and a pile of old printer paper for drawing; Brennan was a changed woman.

* * *

The photographer did some photos of each family member separately and then in different pairs; mother and son, father and daughter, brother and sister, mother and daughter bride and groom and so on, before he took some of all four of them together. He had them sitting and standing, hand holding a piggy back ride for Molly, a hug for Parker, Brennan hiding behind a tree, Booth holding his index fingers and thumbs up like his hands were a gun, he snagged a few more candids of Molly hugging her mother and looking up as Brennan smiled down and held her close, Parker fixing his Dad's tie or Booth and Brennan stealing a kiss when they thought no one was watching.

At ten past six they headed up to the same foyer the girls had waited in earlier, they would meet the bridal party and head to the tent together; everyone being the guests should have gone in at about a six and been shown to their tables.

The photographer told them he'd meet them down there so he could get some shots of them walking in; he was paid to stay until the garter toss and would take pictures of guests and family in the meantime.

Booth thanked him and shook his hand, telling him how much he appreciated the effort he was making to get a good range of photos and watched as he walked away with his camera in hand and bag on his shoulder.

Booth smiled as they stepped into the Lab area and saw their family and friends faces light up.

"Hey! How'd it all go, was Stephen amazing?"

Brennan nodded at Angela.

"Yes, he's a wonderful photographer, thank you for getting him for us."

Angela shrugged.

"Well only the best for you guys."

Booth smiled as the kids skipped over, Molly and Parker breaking away toward them instantly.

"Ok so, you guys ready to go?"

"Dad I need to pee first."

Brennan smiled as Booth shook his head.

"Well stop talking and go Buddy."

Parker ran off, knowing exactly where he was going.

"What about you Princess? You need to go to the toilet?"

Molly shook her head and smiled as Annie had started fixing her daisy chain halo.

* * *

The walk down to the tent was easy, the sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon and they could see the first stars begin to flicker in the evening sky. From a distance they could hear the string quartet playing and noted a few of the wait staff who were standing outside disappear inside. A moment later the emcee; incidentally Wendell asked everyone to take their seats and get ready to meet the bridal party.

"Molly you remember what's going to happen when you walk in Honey?"

Molly nodded at her Aunt.

"Yup, Wendell is gonna say my name and I gotta smile and lots of people will look at me but they don't ask me stuff."

Angela and Brennan nodded as they all got back into the same formation as they were in walking down the aisle, except Pops and Max who would walk in either side of Molly.

"Good girl and what happens then?"

Molly tilted her head and smiled.

"I gotta go sit in my seat at the long table at the front."

Angela clapped and nodded again.

"Do you remember how to find your seat?"

"Umm it's got a secret purple bow on the back Auntie A."

Angela kissed her cheek and nodded.

"You are so clever Molly."

Brennan smiled as she laid eyes on the reception set up for the first time. All the white support poles seemed to be covered in a white organza, wrapped from top to bottom. Roman styled sandstone pots had been placed in front of each pole the pretty rose bushes with white flowers were lit up with tiny fairy lights.

They could all see the candles lit on the tables inside the tent, their flames dancing in the soft evening breeze, from where they stood it looked like a dream.

"Ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses to the wedding party."

Molly, Pops and Max were first in, Molly walking very sensibly between her Poppy and Grandpa as she held her flowers in front of her; she smiled as they were introduced by name and continued walking across the dance floor and toward the big long table.

"Next are the junior bridesmaids, Hayley and Emma."

Both girls blushed slightly and smiled as they heard a few of the women at the tables gush over how young and pretty they were.

"Next is Annie and Parker; Parker is the first Best Man and was the keeper of the wedding rings."

Annie smiled as she and Parker released one another's hands and separated to walk around opposite sides of the table.

Angela and Hodgins walked in and smiled.

"Ok so here we have the Maid of honor Angela and the second Best Man Jack."

The Wendell continued introducing the wedding party; he waited for all the groomsmen and bridesmaids to be standing behind their seats, although Molly was kneeling on hers so she could see over the table, before he introduced Booth and Brennan.

"And here we go ladies and gentlemen, our Bride and Groom, Seeley and Temperance Booth."

Brennan smiled at the wonderful job the wedding decorator had done.

The tent was peaked in the center with a few down lights offering a clear way between the tables. Stretched out across the white material of the slightly dipped roof were hundreds of fairy lights, looking like the stars above had come down from the sky for a closer look.

White linen covered round tables that were set out with eight places per table; fine white china was laid before each person with crystal glasses already holding champagne or another of the many choices of beverage on offer. White napkins lay across a bread plate; rolled and held in place by a silver ring. Cutlery had been shined to an almost mirror finish as they lay in place waiting for a plate to be put between them.

Straw colored, soft cushioned cane chairs were chosen for not only comfort but for their pleasing accent to the autumn theme inside the tent.

Each table's center piece was a tribute to the colors of fall, with a variety of candles glowing behind their glass enclosures they were surrounded by an elaborate arrangement of flowers in red and orange, yellow, browns and green. Amongst the flora and foliage were miniature orange pumpkins the size of tennis balls and dyed maple leaves made of reconstituted paper, each leaf had a message of love scrawled across it.

For the guests, a small token of appreciation lay in a bronze box above each place setting. Booth and Brennan had chosen to gift everyone an engraved silver pen the message a reminder of today's event _'Seeley and Temperance October 2012'._

Brennan loved that a continuation of outside had been brought in with the rose bush filled Roman styled pots scattered about, once again glowing with an abundance of fairy lights.

Everyone clapped as they entered the reception tent and made their way across the floor, Bones smiled at the fact Booth held her hand tight and close to his body, forcing her to walk right beside him; it was a protective step he took, knowing her dislike of crowds he always endeavored to make her feel as safe as possible.

Booth walked slightly behind his wife and pulled her chair out at the table, he waited for her to sit and then seated himself next to her the rest of the wedding party followed and then guests after that.

Max stood up and smiled, gaining the attention of the guests with a single tap to his wine glass.

"Just a quick one folks, first I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for coming out this evening and helping us celebrate this long awaited wedding; I myself have been waiting about five years to hear them say 'I do' and I know some of you have been waiting even longer, so to Booth and Tempe…"

Max raised his glass and smiled as he was joined by everyone else in the toast.

"We congratulate you on finally doing what we've all been waiting for and good luck in your new life as a married couple."

He sipped at his glass and took his seat again, watching as suddenly wait staff appeared out of nowhere and began serving plates of food and baskets of bread.

Booth looked to Bones and smiled, taking her hand once again, he wondered what he had done in this world to get a woman like Temperance to want to marry him.

* * *

Parker smiled as Hodgins elbowed him gently half way through their meal.

"You want to make the toast or you want me too?"

Parker smiled and shook his head.

"You can, I'll do my speech in a little while."

Hodgins nodded and moved to stand up, pushing his chair out gently, he turned to face the newlyweds slightly and raised his glass after clearing his throat and gaining everyone's attention.

"As the second best man I just want to toast Booth and Doc B on this hugely anticipated event. We love you guys so much and we're so happy to be a part of this day… and like fine wine, may your marriage get better over time. Here's to you guys."

Everyone raised their glass to the couple and smiled, before taking a sip. Booth nodded his head in thanks to Hodgins and watched him sit, reaching over and patting his shoulder in a show of appreciation.

Booth smiled as he felt Bones shift a little closer to him, her lips brushing against his ear as she whispered.

"Do think everyone is having a good time Booth?"

He looked to her and smiled at her concern, gently cupping her face he kissed her lips, before pulling back slowly.

"Are you having a good time?"

He watched her nod and search his face for a clue as to what sort of time he was having.

"Then really that's all that matters Bones, but yeah… I think everyone is having fun they're getting free food and wine and later they'll get to dance, what's not to be happy about."

She smiled and nodded, he was right, today was about them, she just wanted everyone to remember tonight as a wonderful evening and time well spent.

The plates were cleared and the second course was served; an alternate drop of lemon and thyme risotto with steamed chicken breast and julienne vegetables or grilled salmon with steamed coconut rice and green salad and finally a vegetarian pilaf with pan fried seasonal vegetables in a sweet garlic sauce.

The wedding party were given a choice of what was laid before them, whereas the guests were able to swap and change between them, which could be seen happening as the waiters delivered the meals. Everyone was able to eat pretty much together due to the speediness of the wait staff and the fact the meals were ready to go.

* * *

Parker watched as people finished up their meals, he took a deep breath and smiled as he rose from his seat and gained the guests attention in the same way Hodgins had, by lightly tapping his glass.

"Umm hi… my name is Parker Booth and I'm the first best man…"

He looked around to the guests and smiled as they were all watching him.

"So, I believe a good love story is like a good book, it has twists and turns and ups and downs, but even if it seems the fairy tale ending is out of reach for the main characters, you just gotta keep reading right?"

He raised his eye brows at the guests and watched a few of them nod, his Mom giving him a smile of encouragement as she held hands with Drew on the closest table.

"The best books are the ones that have you on the edge of your seat, riding through all the emotions with the characters, it has you wishing and hoping for the same things the characters want and makes you plead with fate for a happy ending."

He shrugged and continued.

"Nine years ago I was introduced to a character named Dr Temperance Brennan and since that day my life has felt like one great big novel. I knew what I wanted to happen in the end, but I didn't know how long the book would be and I admit, a few times I gave up reading."

Parker looked to the guests and smiled as they were all listening attentively.

"I used to wonder though if life could really be like a fairy tale, it seemed that for all the good there was in the world there was so much more bad, it made me scared to turn the page and then I realized that the bad was there to shine a light on even the smallest of joy, without the downs we have no ups and where would a great story be without the ups?"

He smiled as he looked to his newly married parents.

"You know those classic fairy tales where the prince slays the dragon and saves the princess; the predictability is nice right? Gives you expected hope and the unfailing promise of happiness at the end, but not all fairy tales are predictable, some have you wishing for that happy ending so hard you start to wonder if it's actually going to happen that's where I felt like I started with this fairy tale."

He looked to his palm cards and then back up again, hoping he was discreet enough that most thought he was just pausing a moment instead of so nervous he was forgetting what he'd practiced to say.

"Dad introduced me to Bones when I was four, it was Christmas time and the first Christmas I actually remember, maybe because that's when I started hoping things would change. At first I wondered who she was, but I knew by the way my Dad was smiling at her she was important and she was gonna be around for a long time. I was supposed to go to Vermont Christmas Eve with my Mom, but we got snowed in, Dad was worried about Bones being by herself in the makings of a blizzard so we walked to her apartment a few blocks away and spent Christmas Eve and Christmas morning there, before we drove to Vermont. Bones taught me so much that Christmas and I totally fell in love with her and couldn't wait for her to be my Dad's wife and my second Mom."

Brennan blushed at the notion Parker had felt so strongly about her so early and she also felt strangely proud that she had managed to make a good impression on such a young child.

"So that was the ultimate goal, but before we got to that, like any good book we had to slay the monsters like Epps, save the princess a few times; Kenton and the Grave Digger, pretend that the Knight didn't want the Princess and the Princess wasn't in love with the Knight, get rid of the other would be suitors; on both sides, more pretending, free the captive knight from the likes of Gallagher and the Grave Digger… AGAIN, more denying, travel to kingdoms far away like Maluku and Afghanistan; ALONE!"

He looked to them and shook his head in amusement.

"Seriously guys…"

The guests chuckled at Parker's obvious disgust.

"…Oh and then there was more pretending and denying, getting a brain tumor, slipping into a coma, getting blown up three times…"

He looked to his Dad and raised a single brow.

"Some would call that overachieving Dad…"

Booth reached out to slap his son across the back of the head playfully but missed.

"…And Mom can't be outdone, she gets a hit put out on her by a crime lord, gets voodoo cursed and gets shot at multiple times, honestly this book is crazy, it's like watching an episode of Passions, if it can be imagined, it happens."

Parker rolled his eyes as Angela laughed.

"But like all good books we come out of the darkness and into the light and like any well written fairy tale we end up here at the Knight and the Princesses wedding, helping them celebrate and reveling in the fact we made it this far, so as we close the final page on one book, we can open the first pages of the sequel because this fairy tale is far from over."

The guests clapped as Parker folded his palm cards and smiled as he raised his glass to his parents to toast.

"I'm really glad you guys are married, I love you both."

Placing his arm around his son's shoulders he pulled him in and hugged him as he kissed his head.

"Love you too Pal."

Parker chuckled.

"I love you too Dad."

Dessert was served and they all ate and chatted happily, a few of the tables reminiscing over days when Booth and Brennan tried to pretend they couldn't stand one another.

The quartet played throughout the meal, filling in the small silences with beautiful music and giving the guests something to talk about if they were at a loss.

The waiters cleared the tables and set about organizing tea and coffee behind the scenes.

* * *

**Wow end of another, I hope I did part 1 of the reception justice. Please review. Reception tent on my Tumblr site.  
**


	295. Chapter 295

**Disclaimer – Blankety blank, blank, blank.**

**A/N – Wedding continued.**

* * *

Wendell stood at the DJ's station and thanked the quartet for their playing and thanked the wait staff for the help.

Booth leaned over to his wife and whispered.

"Now that we're married, will you tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?"

She smiled and leaned closer to him, giving him the idea she was at last going to tell him.

"No."

Her giggle reached his ears and made his stomach flip, he would always love that sound.

"Bones."

She smiled and sat back properly in her seat listening as Wendell continued.

"Now we would like to welcome the bride and groom up to the dance floor for their first dance together as husband and wife."

The guests clapped as Booth smiled and stood up, pulling his jacket on again before holding his hand out to his girl.

Brennan blushed softly and took her husband's hand, allowing him to pull her up slowly and together they walked to the polished wood dance floor. Booth spun her round and smiled.

"Listen to the words Bones."

She smiled as he placed his hands at her hips and hers instinctively went to his neck, swaying as the music began and she tried to guess the song.

'_Where did all the people go? They got scared when the lights went low.'_

"Booth what song is this?"

He smiled.

"Just listen Bones."

"_I'll get you through it nice and slow, when the world's spinning out of control."_

She smiled as the tempo picked up a little and he held her closer.

"_Afraid of what they might lose, might get scraped or they might get bruised…"_

Booth spoke the words in her ear as they were played, ensuring she understood them.

"_You could beg them, what's the use? That's why they call it a moment of truth…"_

Brennan felt her stomach flutter and smiled, moving her ear closer to his lips as his whispers struck something within her, making her feel even more cherished.

"_I'll get it if you need it, I'll search if you don't see it, you're thirsty, I'll be your rain, you get hurt, I'll take your pain…"_

Booth resisted the urge to shudder as her fingers teased the hair at the nape of his neck, he could tell she wasn't even aware she was doing it, her fingers dancing as her mind wandered.

"_I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it..."_

He twirled her around and their guests clapped, watching as the two melted into one another and left the world behind.

"_When you heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier…" _

Brennan rested her forehead to his shoulder, feeling relaxed and confident in his arms as he danced them around the floor.

"_Funny when times get hard, at the last moment when you're supposed to charge, always on the longest yard, oh, they feel their feet getting colder…"  
_  
Bones smiled as Booth spun her out slowly and then pulled her close again, his fingers tracing light circles through the satin on her back.

"_Hiding here, hiding there, find them underneath the stairs, people hiding everywhere, trying to be still like stones…"_

The chorus was sung again and once more Booth spoke the words into his wife's ear interlaced with soft kisses to her jaw bone.

"You look so beautiful Bones."

She smiled and thanked him, responding in kind but complete truthfulness.

The final verse began and Booth smiled at the sensation of his own heart beating in time with Bones, with her body pressed to his he could feel her life pulsing and it made him feel amazing.

"_My aim is true, I wanna show you, I'll try forever, I'm never gonna say surrender…" _

Angela urged the photographer to get closer and snap a few pics but he was hesitant, unwilling to ruin their moment.

"They won't even know you're there, trust me they're oblivious to anything but each other right now."

He winced still unconvinced.

Parker nodded.

"It's true, they won't stop for you they won't even look at you, come on please take some up close pictures."

He sighed and readied his camera, walking over slowly and crouching down, he had to admit, it was like they were in a trance, both of them were looking into one another's eyes and were entirely focused. Small smiles perched on their faces and he suddenly knew Angela and Parker were right; a bomb could have gone off and these two would have no clue.

The photographer snapped pictures of them at different levels and angles, he wanted to try and capture the sheer emotion of their expression but he feared nothing except reality could show the power in their loving gaze.

"_I'll get it if you need it, I'll search if you can't see it, you're thirsty, I'll be your rain, you get hurt I'll take your pain. I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it, when you what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier…"_

Brennan thought about the words; he was her soldier.

"_I'll be your soldier, well I'll be, I'll be your soldier, I'll be your soldier."_

Booth smiled as the song came to an end and he kissed her lips gently.

"I love you."

Wendell asked for the bridal party to join the dance floor as Clay Aiken's 'The way' started to play, each pair went up and began to dance, slowly surrounding the happy couple, before Max walked up with Hayley and Emma and Molly approached with her Poppy.

Halfway through the number the guests were invited to join in, most of them waited a few more minutes before actually doing so, wanting to watch a little longer.

The look on Booth's face was one of absolute pride and delight, he was the happiest in man in the world at the moment, nothing could bring him down from the high he was on.

Angela smiled as she noted her best friend's expression, she honestly could not have been happier for her two friends, today was history in the making as far as they were all concerned, a dream realized for many more than just the newlyweds. Today proved that love could win, through all the trials and tribulations, Booth and Bones were no longer just partners, no longer could they say, we just work together, no more would, we're just friends be enough, for the rest of time they would be tied by the vows they'd taken and promises they'd made; today they were united.

* * *

Parker smiled as he danced with Annie and listened to her talking about her own wedding and what she wanted and didn't want. She looked really happy and he thought she looked extra pretty in her bridesmaid dress and had told her a number of times now. He knew in a little while he'd tell her again, he loved the way she got a little more confident each time he said it.

"And I love that your parents have a big wedding party, it looks really cool, so I want that too if I have I have enough friends and family and I…"

She trailed off seeing the grin on his face.

"Sorry… I'm rambling."

He shook his head.

"It's ok, I don't mind, I'm glad to hear you making plans like that, I remember when I first met you, you wouldn't even plan for tomorrow."

She blushed and smiled with a shrug.

"Back then I didn't know if I'd be alive tomorrow, things are way different now."

Parker was a little sad at the thought his girlfriend had faced her own mortality before she was thirteen, but he was happy to let that go, knowing she'd come out the other side and was happy and healthy now.

Amy and Russ were first to leave the dance floor out of the group and then Pops told Molly he needed to sit down the little girl looked sad and he hated to disappoint her but was pleased when Wendell walked over and patted his shoulder.

"I'll dance with her."

Molly spun around at the sound of the familiar voice behind her.

"Wendell!"

He smiled as she exclaimed his name excitedly, bouncing in her little white shoes on the balls of her feet.

"Heya Munchkin, will you dance with me?"

She looked to her Poppy as if asking if he would be alright without her, he nodded, thankful someone younger was going to take over, Molly then looked back to Wendell and nodded with a big smile.

"Ok, my Poppy is tired now anyway."

Molly grinned as Wendell took her hands and told her to hop onto his feet. She did as was requested and was thrilled with the outcome of being danced around the floor.

As the song drew to a close, Max excused himself from Hayley and Emma and walked over toward his Daughter and Son in Law.

Booth saw Max approaching and smiled, he guessed it was time for the Father Daughter dance, leaning in he kissed his bride and pulled back slightly, turning her and handing her over to her father.

"Hey Pumpkin."

Brennan smiled.

"Hi Dad, what's going on?"

Max smiled as the music began and recognition dawned on his daughter's face.

"_I been thinking bout all the times you told me, you're so full of doubt…"_

Brennan smiled as her father held her close, telling her how proud he was and how happy he was that she was happy, she felt like a little girl again, listening to her Dad doting on her after winning her first school science fair.

"_You just can't let it be, but I know, if you keep on coming back for more, then I'll keep on trying, keep on trying…"_

She leaned in and whispered softly to him and him alone.

"Did you bring Snickerdoodles Dad?"

Max pulled back slightly and chuckled at her joke.

"Ha… later Baby."

They kept dancing, small circles on the dance floor not really moving much from where Booth had left them.

"You know Tempe; I have to tell you, I wish so much that your mother could have been here for this, she'd have been so proud of you Honey."

Booth watched his Bones get that distinct sad little girl look and he hoped that Max wasn't bringing her down.

"Thanks Dad."

Max held his palm against her cheek and smiled somewhat sadly.

"You look so much like her."

Brennan looked to her father and gave a tight nod.

"Dad… don't."

He nodded, understanding she didn't want to reminisce or think about what she was missing with her mother not being here and something as simple as comparing her to her mother would end in tears and she didn't want that and neither did he.

"Ok…I love you Honey, you make sure he looks after you."

"I can look after myself Dad… but he does… he always has, I trust him Dad."

Max nodded.

"I know you do Pumpkin, he's a good man."

She smiled and nodded with him.

"The best."

The photographer snapped some more pictures at Booth's request; he knew the photo evidence of her and her Dad dancing at their wedding would bring a smile to his wife's face when she needed it.

The song slowed and the DJ set the play list for a few other upbeat songs, wanting to get the guests on their feet and out of their chairs. The tunes would include, 'Girls just wanna have fun', 'Hot Blooded' and 'Kissed by a rose'.

Max led his daughter to the side of the side of the dance floor where Booth was waiting with a glass of white wine for her and a glass of beer for him.

"Thanks Booth."

Booth thought his father in law was going to say something else, but the older man simply nodded, smiled and punched his bicep lightly, before taking the beer and walking back toward the bridal party table to join Russ, Amy and Pops.

Booth frowned slightly and then turned back to his girl.

"You alright?"

She smiled and sipped at the drink after nodding.

"Yes why?"

He shrugged.

"You just looked a little sad out there for a moment."

She placed her drink down on the empty table they were standing by and smiled.

"I'm fine; Dad was talking about… my Mom."

Booth nodded everything suddenly making sense.

"Right, well should we have another dance, I think we'll be cutting the cake soon."

She looked to the busy dance floor and smiled.

"Let's take a walk."

He looked to his watch and smiled.

"Ok, should we tell the DJ to stall?"

She nodded quickly and interlaced her hand with his as they walked toward the smiling music man for the night.

* * *

There was a gentle breeze blowing as they walked hand in hand across the gardens in her strapless dress she shivered. Booth shucked his jacket from his torso and draped it around her shoulders.

"Here."

She smiled as his warmth lingered on the satin lining and warmed her goose fleshed arms.

"Thanks."

They wandered over to the gazebo the sounds of the music from inside the tent drifting to their ears on the breeze. She lifted her dress as she walked up the two steps and they walked to the far side leaning against the white wooden railing.

"So is everything going to plan Bones?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, better though, I never imagined how wonderful I'd feel at the fact our friends and family get to join in the day, I know we were married days ago but…"

He smiled and nodded.

"This seems more real?"

She nodded.

"Like the first time."

He smiled as she stepped in a little closer to him, the heat radiating off his body, making her hum in contentment.

Booth lifted her hand in his and looked down to her ring bearing finger, diamonds sparkling in the moonlight and reflecting in her bright happy eyes.

"I just want to say… Thanks Bones."

She furrowed her brow slightly; unsure what exactly he was thanking her for.

"Wha…"

"For marrying me, for asking me, for going through with it, for really wanting it and showing me that you did."

She smiled, understanding he was somewhat under confident in this area, she knew he had been waiting for her to change her mind and pull the plug on the wedding, but she also knew he underestimated how much she loved him and just how far she'd go to prove it.

"Thank you for saying yes."

He chuckled and shrugged.

"Well I wasn't going to say no… I mean my dream girl asks me to marry her… you don't say no to the standard Bones."

Her eyes searched his and she smiled as a blush colored her cheeks.

"Booth."

She gave him a playful push and reveled in the way he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"It's the truth Bones, you're the standard for everything, I'll never be with another woman because none will ever come close to you, no one can make me feel like you do and I don't want them to, I'll die with you Bones."

She squeezed him and looked up.

"Hopefully not for a long time yet."

Nodding Booth leaned down and kissed her lips, opening his mouth as her tongue begged for entrance, he couldn't deny her. Pushing her back slightly into the railing, she arched beneath him and he groaned, he knew he had to stop, but he was powerless, it would be up to her.

Brennan smiled as she was surrounded by Booth, his arms, his shoulders, hands, hips and mouth, she felt his arousal and could smell the heat between them, she was loathe to stop him but knew if they waited a few more hours it would be worth it.

"Hmm Booth… Boo… we…"

He nipped at her bottom lip, his hands caressing her bare back under his jacket.

"We have to st… Boo… Oh… Booth stop."

He pulled back instantly at that one word, whether they were playing around or not that one word was all he needed to hear in order to pull back, she knew he would never continue after hearing her tell him to stop and she rarely said it without reason, simply because she knew he took it so seriously.

"We should go back."

She touched her hair to make sure it wasn't out of place and ran her fingers around her lips to ensure she was smudge free.

"Yeah… you're right."

He straightened his tie and tucked the corner of his shirt back into his pants.

They looked each other over and she smiled as she reached her hand up and wiped the lipstick from the corner of his bottom lip.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

The DJ noticed the couple of the night walk back in and smiled as Booth gave him a nod to go ahead with proceedings, he quietened the music and Wendell took the cue.

"Ok folks, we're gonna have the cutting of the cake now and then we'll have a little more dancing before the bouquet and garter toss."

The photographer stood in wait as the happy couple stood behind a three tiered round wedding cake. It was white with each bottom half of the tiers wrapped in white satin ribbon and sitting on a silver plate. On the top of the cake a small cluster of autumn colored fondant leaves sat, another on the side of the tier below that and then repeating on opposite sides until the base, it was simple and elegant and so very Booth and Brennan.

Multiple camera flashes went off in every direction as Booth stood slightly behind his wife and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to have cake face Bones?"

She looked up and raised her brows.

"Don't you dare Booth."

He chuckled as they both held the knife and Wendell counted for the cut.

She looked up a little concerned but tried to concentrate on the cutting.

"Just a little Bones…"

"Booth no."

"Come on its tradition."

"Booth!"

The slice was cut together and Booth flipped it onto a plate while everyone cheered. Booth stared directly into her eyes and smiled as he broke a piece of the slice and raised it up.

"Booth don't."

She had a nervous smile on her face and he wore an equally daring one.

"Booth if you wreck this dress I'll…"

She was silenced as he raised the piece a little higher and she stepped back but was stopped by his strong arm around her waist.

"Boo…"

He hurried the bite to her lips and winked as she took it from his fingers. He leaned in and kissed her lips, chuckling still as the flashes went off again.

Booth slowly pulled back and noted the relief written all over her face as she watched him suck the icing and hazelnut praline from his fingers.

"You thought I was gonna do it didn't you?"

She smiled.

"No… I knew you wouldn't."

He nodded his head disbelieving her entirely.

"Sure Bones, I saw the look on your face, you totally thought I was gonna put it all over you."

She blushed as their names were called; they looked out and smiled as the photographer took another picture.

The DJ started up the music again and the guests went back to the dance floor. Molly walked over to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy do we get to eat cake too?"

Brennan smiled as Booth scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"You sure do Princess, but in a little while ok?"

She smiled and nodded as two waiters walked over and removed the cake for cutting.

Booth glanced over to Parker who smiled and nodded at his father, before walking over to the DJ and speaking to him quietly.

"Where is those men taking the cake to Daddy?"

Booth chuckled at his daughter's concerned expression.

"It's ok, they'll bring it back all chopped up so you can eat it, stop worrying."

She smiled as Parker walked over and took their Mom's hand.

"Mom, will you dance with me?"

Brennan smiled as her hand was held in her sons.

"Sure I would love to Parker."

She smiled at Booth and allowed Parker to lead her to the dance floor as the song began.

She knew she knew the song straight away, but it took a moment for it to click, just what song it was.

"_There are things in life you learn and in time you'll see, coz out there somewhere, it's all waiting, if you keep believing ,so don't run, don't hide, it'll be alright' I'll be there watching over you, just take a look through my eyes…"_

**Flashback**

It was the beginning of winter and she had just returned home from visiting her father in jail. He had caused her to remember a few things about her Mom and she had left in a hurry, not wanting him to see her cry.

Sitting on her couch she had the afghan pulled over her shoulders and had the TV paused on an image of her Mom. Being impervious wasn't as easy as it used to be, before Angela and Booth and her Dad, she never had to contend with feelings of fear or self-worth, she never worried about being alone or whether anyone would miss her if she were gone, now it seemed things were hard to hide from, emotions rose up far more easily and it made her long for someone to hold onto to, especially at Christmas.

A hurried knock at the door, had her picking up the remote and flicking the TV off. She stood up and wiped her eyes, checking her reflection in the hall mirror on the way to the door.

Looking through the peep hole she smiled and unlatched the chain. Pulling the door open, she was instantly engulfed by two arms belonging to a blond haired six year old who she adored.

"Hi Parker."

"Hi Bones, are you busy? Coz me and Daddy are bored."

Brennan ran her fingers through his curly locks and smiled as she looked up to the owner of a set of dark chocolate brown orbs.

"Hey Bo… you ok?"

She furrowed her brow feigning confusion.

"I'm fine Booth, come in."

She stepped aside allowing both of them entry and closed the door again, sliding the dead bolt into place. She turned to see Parker removing his jacket and smiled, she loved their impromptu visits on the weekends.

"Will you excuse me for a moment, there's juice in the fridge."

She walked off toward her bedroom, intent on washing her face and fixing herself up to ward off any more questions about her disposition.

Booth walked to the fridge and grabbed his son a juice box from the bottom shelf that he knew Bones kept especially for him and he grabbed himself a bottle of water.

They had made it here in pretty good time, Max had only called fifteen minutes ago and told him that Bones was upset and would possibly need some company although he wouldn't tell him why.

Booth walked into the lounge room and stopped at the threshold, Parker had switched the TV on and now was staring at an image of Christine Brennan.

"Daddy look… that's Bone's Mom."

Booth was surprised his Son knew who the woman on the screen was.

"Yeah Pal it is, but shhh, we don't want to make Bones sad, go pick a movie."

Parker slid off the couch and walked over to the shelf with all his favorite Disney movies on it.

Booth looked to his partner's bedroom and then walked over to the TV; he ejected the video cassette and placed it on top of the unit, watching as Parker perused the collection on the wall.

"Hey Buddy, Daddy's gonna go get some take out ok, you stay here with Bones and I'll be back soon."

Parker nodded, but stood up quickly as his Dad walked away.

"Daddy…"

Booth turned back as he pulled his coat on.

"Yeah Bud?"

"Is Bones sad coz her Mommy is in heaven?"

Booth smiled sadly, his son really did know a lot about his partner.

"Maybe Parks, but I'm gonna get some Thai food to cheer her up."

Parker grinned.

"And ice cream Daddy, she loves ice cream."

Laughing he nodded.

"Alright Pal, I'll get some ice cream too, you just sit tight ok?"

Parker nodded and waved as his father left the apartment in search of comfort food for their favorite doctor.

Brennan walked back down the hall and looked to the living room not seeing anyone.

"Booth? Parker?"

Parker jumped up and smiled.

"I'm picking a movie Bones, Daddy went to get food."

Brennan furrowed her brow.

"There's food in the fridge and in the pantry, I could have made something."

Parker shook his head, his curls bouncing around everywhere.

"Nope, Daddy said you need cheering up food, so I said to get you ice cream and he said ok but he's gonna get Thai food too."

"I… why do I need cheering up?"

Parker sighed and raised his brows.

"Coz you're sad that your Mommy's in heaven again."

Brennan bit her bottom lip trying to maintain control in front of the wise six year old.

"I'm not sad Parker."

The little boy walked over to her and took her hand, pulling her back to the couch and standing between her knees once she was sitting.

"Its ok Bones… me and Daddy will make you happy again."

She looked to his truthful eyes and saw the absolute belief of his statement. He watched her for a moment and then walked over to the movie selection again and pulled one out.

"Let's finish this one from last time."

She smiled as he put the DVD in the player and moved back to sit beside her, snuggling in the way he always did.

"I love you Bones."

She wrapped her arms around his little body and hugged him as she kissed his crown.

"I love you too Parker."

He looked up and smiled.

"Are you still sad?"

Shaking her head she marveled at his ability to make her heart soar.

"No… I'm much better thank you."

He nodded looking back briefly to the movie before staring back up at her again.

"Were you sad coz you missed your Mom Bones?"

She gave a small nod.

"A little, sometimes not having a Mom makes me feel lonely."

Parker's eyes were wide with this new information.

"But you're not lonely Bones, Daddy's your friend and me, I'll always be your friend, I'll be your best friend, but I know Daddy's your best friend."

She smiled.

"I can't have two best friends?"

The six year old smiled and shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe… ok I'll be your number two best friend and then you'll never be lonely."

Tears welled in her eyes quickly and she tried in vain to blink them back but only succeeded in giving them the momentum they needed to roll down her face. Parker was up and on his knees in a heartbeat.

"Don't cry Bones, it'll get better, Daddy says the bad stuff always gets better, you just gotta keep thinking of good stuff."

With his little hand he wiped her tears, before jumping down and running to get the Kleenex from the table with the lamp. He came back to her as the movie was playing its song; he waited for her to dry her tears and then asked her to sing with him.

'_Take a look through my eyes, there's a place somewhere out there, just take a look through my eyes, everything changes, you'll be amazed what you find, just take a look through my eyes…'_

She laughed as he rocked side to side and sang softly so he could her sing too, all the while never releasing her hands or moving his focus from her eyes.

'_There will be time on this journey, all you'll see is darkness, out there somewhere daylight finds you, if you keep believing, so don't run, don't hide, it'll be alright, you'll see, just trust me and take a look through my eyes…'_

**End Flashback**

"Do you remember Mom?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I remember."

Parker smiled.

"I told you it'll get better."

She once again fought the tears in her eyes and nodded.

"You did and it did… so much better."

* * *

**Ok, please review.**

**If you want to check out how bad Gavin Degraw's soldier suits our duo check out you tube vid 'booth and brennan soldier' by rackfan1, I'm hoping to get the link up on my tumblr site.**

One more wedding chapter to go.


	296. Chapter 296

**Disclaimer- I feel I'm almost finished this beast and still don't own them.**

**A/N – I'm going to try for a finish on chapter 300 with an epilogue on 301, but I won't promise.**

* * *

At nine thirty Wendell announced the bouquet toss and all eligible women were to come up to the dance floor. Hayley and Emma wanted to go up but Amy had said no, Annie stayed back also and Molly was already half asleep in her Poppy's arms.

Cam was encouraged up by Angela and was joined by a few others from the FBI building, including Charlie's girlfriend who was eager to get married and hoped catching the bouquet would speed things up. Michelle joined her mother on the floor and was quickly followed by Caroline and Agent Shaw.

Brennan turned her back and threw the flowers into the air, not seeing them tumble through the air, bounce of Charlie's girlfriend's head and land straight in Cam's arms. Angela cheered loudly and Brennan turned around to see the stunned look on her boss's face.

"Woo go Cam!"

Hodgins hooted at their boss. The women cleared and a seat was placed on the edge of the dance floor as Wendell; while blushing instructed his boss to sit and the Groom to assume the position.

Booth chuckled, Bones cheeks already fiery red as the single men in the crowd gathered to catch the garter. Booth dropped to his knees as 'Hot Blooded' began to play, making the blushing bride further flush.

Booth laughed as he heard Max call out 'watch it Buddy, that's my daughter there.' Pulling her shoe off gently Booth lifted the hem of the white satin skirt just a little before he ducked underneath, unwilling to give any other man a glimpse of his girl's silky smooth legs.

The photographer smiled at the giggling face of the bride, with her eyes squeezed shut and her head thrown back, he thought she was the picture of happiness and was pleased to snap away.

Booth kissed his way slowly up his wife's leg, starting at her shin; he softly dropped feather light kisses and caressed the back of her knee with his fingers. He smiled at the garter he found just above her knee, it was royal blue and white with silver embroidery reading 'property of Agent Seeley Booth'. He felt his blood rush south of his belt after reading the words and chuckled. Latching on with his teeth, he dragged it slowly down over her bent knee, before returning to where he'd found it and sucking her flesh into his mouth, he held the pressure until he was satisfied and then released, leaving her with a love bite in the shape of a heart to mark his territory.

Brennan tapped his head through the material of her dress; she knew exactly what he was doing and knew she'd be left with the evidence of his presence on her skin.

He pulled back and she felt his hot breath sear her flesh as he reattached his mouth over the garter and began making his way down her leg.

"Alright men, get ready…"

Booth placed the garter up his sleeve and removed a spare Bones had given him last night to throw at the hungry pack. He held it up to show his accomplishment and spun it around on his finger as Wendell counted down.

"Three, Two and away… it goes."

Booth flicked the garter into the group of hyped up men and laughed as they fell over each other to get the frilly piece of elastic, yelling and grunting as they did.

Holding his hand out to Bones, she took it and he pulled her up, kissing her lips and smiling.

"I love what you did to the garter Bones."

She nodded as she tip toed up and kissed him again.

* * *

Tea and coffee was served along with slices of wedding cake, everyone up for a sugary treat after all the dancing and laughter of the night.

Pops wrapped a piece of cake up for Molly, knowing the five year old would be upset if she missed out because sleep had claimed her.

The DJ continued playing his list of tunes for those who stayed up dancing a little longer, before Booth and Brennan stood to thank their guests as a whole.

Holding the microphone Brennan smiled and began.

"Hi… we wanted to thank all of you for coming tonight, it's been wonderful for us to share our wedding day with people who we love in our lives. For me… I never wanted to get married, but like many things in my life that I thought I wanted or didn't want, Booth changed my mind and standing here tonight with all of you helping us celebrate, I'm glad he did. Thank you for making today a memory I will always cherish."

Booth smiled as she handed him the microphone.

"Thanks Bones…. Ha well how can add to that?"

The guests smiled.

"I never thought… You all know how much I love her, all of you at some point or another have seen me react or respond to something happening to her, be it good or bad, hell some of you have even been on the receiving end of those reactions, so it's no secret what today means to me, but to have you all here to witness it… thank you."

Brennan took the microphone as their guests clapped and called out their congratulations. She handed the microphone back to the DJ and thanked him for the night that could have been very different if not for his professionalism and personality.

The guests formed a circle around the dance floor and the newly-weds went around thanking everyone for coming and accepting well wishes for the impending Honeymoon.

In the background 'Lucky I'm in love with my best friend' played softly and the waiters cleared the tables, collecting up disposable cameras and placing them near the wishing well for the wedding Party to take on their way out.

The photographer had left after the garter toss and the catering company left after tea and coffee was served. Lanterns had been lit outside by the wait staff, leading a path across the grass up to the parking lot, to save guests breaking their ankles on any uneven ground.

The song finished in perfect time with Booth and Brennan finishing their rounds, they gave a final goodbye to everyone and left, being the first to walk up the path to the waiting chauffeured town car that would take them home to sleep a few hours before leaving for the airport.

* * *

Booth smiled as they got to the front door, he bent slightly and scooped his bride up, making her squeal in surprise.

"Booth!"

"Shhhh, you'll wake the neighbors."

She slapped his shoulder and laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold, what's it look like?"

She wiggled to get free but his grip on her was firm.

"Booth, put me down or you'll hurt your back."

He shoved the key into the lock and smiled.

"My back is fine Bones."

"Booth!"

She struggled a little more but he held tighter still.

"Bones stop wriggling about or you will hurt my back."

She stilled in his arms and furrowed her brow at his easy ability to get her to comply.

He pushed the door open and smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"But you'll need to punch in the alarm code."

She giggled and reached up, pressing the buttons and watching the green light flash as the alarm was switched off.

"Welcome home Bones."

He kicked the door closed behind them and decided they had time for a relaxing a shower together before Pops, Max and the kids got home. Carrying his wife into the bedroom he set her down gently on the floor.

"You know Bones… I have to say, you really do look amazing in that dress."

She smiled at him and couldn't help the little sway of her hips.

"So you like it?"

He chuckled.

"I love it Bones, it's almost as beautiful as you, but… I'm sure I'll like what's under it more."

Turning her around slowly by the waist, he smiled as she moved a few of the tendrils away that had come loose from her hair. She smiled as Booth began to pull the ribbon that was holding the dress together.

As he unlatched the fasteners he was somewhat surprised to find her back was completely bare and void of a bra or corset, she did however hold the marks on her flesh from the binding edge of the dress and the seams inside.

Dropping down slightly Booth kissed a line across her back, tasting the sweet saltiness of her as he moved.

She dropped her chin to her chest as she heard his approving mumbles and waited for him to release the dress so she could step out of it when it dropped.

"God I hope you got somewhere secluded for us to stay while we're away Bones."

She smiled and reached back, her hands running through his soft hair.

"I think you'll be happy with it Booth."

He let go of the dress and watched it pile at her feet, revealing the white boy leg panties she was wearing that read 'Just Married' across the backside. He chuckled and placed his hand at her hip as he walked around to stand in front of her. Most women would have selected some sexy lingerie to wear under their wedding dress but not his Bones; she was about comfort and obviously up for showing her playful side; to him.

"Haha very cute Bones."

She smiled as he placed his other hand on her other hip and pulled her forward into his torso.

"What's cute Booth?"

His left hand slid down and cupped her cotton covered bottom, giving a little squeeze to draw focus to the subject of his statement.

"This."

She smiled and nodded.

"Do you like them? The saleswoman wanted me to buy a… well I think they were underwear although it looked to me more like a few strands of string tied strategically together to create an illusion of underwear, but I thought you'd like these better."

He nodded and slid his hand back up slightly before slipping them both under the material to feel her bare flesh.

"I do."

She giggled as he nipped her jaw bone and slowly made his way down her neck to her shoulder.

"It's very… you and I love that."

They fumbled their way to the bathroom and into the shower; after the water was adjusted, where Booth wasted no time at all in having his way with her.

* * *

Parker entered the house slowly and quietly at the request of Grandpa Max.

"See they are still awake, I told you they'd wait for us to get home."

Parker spoke as he walked toward the kitchen where his parents were sitting and talking while drinking tea or coffee.

He grinned as his Mom stood up and walked toward them when she heard him, her arms out in wait for a hug.

"Hi Sweetie."

Parker fell into her arms and smiled.

"Did you have a good wedding Mom, did you like it?"

She beamed at him and everyone else.

"It was wonderful Parker, thank you."

Booth also got up, intent on putting his daughter who was currently sleeping in her grandfather's arms to bed.

"Here Max, I'll put her to bed."

Max smiled.

"I can take her up if you want."

Booth shrugged.

"It's alright, I'll do it."

Booth eased his daughter into his arms and kissed her crown to calm her, he loved putting her to bed each night, tucking her in and kissing her cheek while wishing her happy dreams, he dreaded the day she proclaimed she was too old for the ritual.

Brennan leaned in and kissed Molly's cheek, whispering that she was loved and watched as Booth carried her away and up the stairs.

* * *

"Is the party finished Daddy?"

He smiled as he sat her sideways on his lap and unzipped her dress.

"Yeah Princess, it's finished."

She furrowed her brow and snuggled into him as he pulled her arms free of the white straps on the dress.

"I liked the dancing Daddy."

Booth smiled and kissed her forehead at her sleepy statement.

"I know Princess, Poppy can put music on for you in the morning if you want and you can dance some more."

Molly nodded tiredly as her night dress was pulled down gently over her head.

Her eyes opened suddenly.

"Daddy I didn't get to eat some cake."

He chuckled at her concern and lifted her before laying her in bed.

"Shhh, Poppy has saved you a piece, I'll put it in the fridge and you can eat it for morning tea tomorrow, ok?"

The five year old nodded and yawned.

"Do you need to go to the toilet?"

She shook her head as her father covered her up and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Ok, I'll see you bright and early in the morning, I love you."

Molly smiled and turned onto her side, cuddling her teddy.

"I love you too Daddy."

He brushed the hair from her forehead and smiled.

"Night, night, sleep tight, happy dreams till morning light."

He stayed until she closed her eyes and her breath evened out, switching off the lamp he walked out, closing the door almost all the way and headed back for the kitchen where he knew everyone else would be.

* * *

Parker went to bed soon after his father returned from upstairs and Pops wasn't far behind him, yawning all the way up to his room.

Max smiled as he drained the last of his cocoa from the mug.

"Well I guess I'll be off to bed too."

He stood up and rinsed his cup in the sink before placing it in the dishwasher and turning back to the newly-weds.

"I'm proud of both you."

Booth furrowed his brow a little confused.

"Proud?"

The elder nodded.

"I know how much you two love each other and I know it's been a long time coming, I'm proud of Tempe for being strong enough to accept that she had changed and proud of you Booth for being true to yourself and waiting for the one you love and you know I remember what it's like… no matter how much I loved Christine, it was still a little scary to see her walking down that aisle toward me, knowing we were going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Booth smiled and looked to his wife, he understood Max's words and he had felt a little trepidation as he waited for his Bones at the altar, but ultimately the moment he laid eyes on her, any uneasiness disappeared and he was filled with complete contentment.

Brennan smiled and nodded, she remembered her pulse had been racing as she got ready to walk down the aisle with each of the wedding party members taking their steps she was filled with more nervous apprehension but the moment she saw him standing there, waiting for her, watching her and smiling her body and mind relaxed; suddenly she saw the joy that would be the rest of her life with him and she couldn't wait to begin.

"So yes I'm proud of you both, now I'm going to bed, I'll see you both in a few hours."

He stepped forward and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight Honey."

"Night Dad."

He patted Booth on the shoulder and smiled.

"Night Son."

Booth chuckled at the affectionate name and nodded.

"Night Dad."

Brennan smiled at the two men before her, trying out their new family names, she could tell they both started out intending to joke around but as they spoke the words it was obvious they like the connotation and she knew although it would take a little getting used to they would continue to call each other Dad and Son.

Booth watched Max walk away and turned back to his wife and smiled.

"Ok… bed?"

She nodded her head and took their cups over to the sink also, rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher before hitting the start button.

Booth turned the light off and led his girl to bed by the hand.

* * *

Morning rolled around quickly and Brennan was first to wake, she smiled as the light filtered in through the partially opened curtains and illuminated the man snoring softly beside her.

Turning over slowly she lifted up on one elbow and draped herself over his torso as she kissed his bare shoulder and pec.

"Good morning Mr Booth."

The smile on his face was instant and his arms came up and pulled her closer.

"Good morning to you Mrs Booth."

She smiled as her lips met his, he was slow and gentle in asking for entrance while his fingers caressed her through her satin camisole.

The sound of him calling her Mrs Booth was new and she was amazed at the thrill that ran through her at the idea she was indeed now Mrs Seeley Booth. She marveled at the fact that while they were away on their Honeymoon they would be Mr and Mrs Booth and when she introduced to him to people she could say 'this is my husband' furthermore when he introduced her he could say and would say 'this is my wife' and that excited her more than she would have thought possible.

They stayed tangled up together for a little while longer enjoying just being alone with each other, before getting up to shower and pack the remainder of their belongings for their two week romantic Honeymoon.

* * *

"You want breakfast Babe?"

She smiled from where she was standing at the bathroom mirror applying her moisturizer.

"Umm just coffee thanks."

Booth nodded.

"Coffee and fruit salad it is."

She smiled and shook her head as he wandered back out into the hall.

At seven Molly came downstairs in her usual fashion of sliding down on her bottom and landing with a small thud at the bottom on the floorboards.

Booth and Brennan had both talked to Molly about their pending trip, but they weren't making a big deal about it. Brennan was a little apprehensive however, it would be her longest time away from Molly since the day she met her and she wasn't sure how the five year old would cope.

"Morning Baby, did you sleep well?"

Molly scrubbed her eyes and nodded as she went straight into her Mommy's arms, standing between her knees as she sat at the dining room table.

Brennan kissed her daughter's messy curls and cuddled her tightly.

"I missed you Mommy."

She smiled and kissed her crown again.

"Oh I missed you too Baby, would you like some juice?"

Molly nodded.

"Yes please."

Booth smiled and grabbed a glass down from the cupboard.

"I got it, apple juice or orange Princess?"

Molly looked up from where she was standing snuggled into her Mom's torso still.

"Apple please Daddy."

He took the juice out of the fridge and poured it.

"Do you want some toast Princess?"

Molly nodded as the juice was placed by her side at the table and her father ruffled her hair.

"What do you want on it?"

"Vegemite and butter… the way Mommy does it."

Brennan giggled and looked to her husband and his indignant expression.

"What's wrong with the way I make it?"

Molly wrinkled her nose.

"You put too much Daddy; it goes funny on my tongue."

Booth rolled his eyes in good humour and shook his head.

"Well how about I just give it all to your Momma and she can do it?"

Molly smiled.

"Ok Daddy, thank you."

Brennan giggled again at Booth's reaction to Molly's easy agreement, she knew he would have liked to see his daughter show a little remorse at her sacking him from his toast duties, but she was unruffled and simply grabbed her cup off the table and began drinking the juice she'd ordered.

Parker ambled down the stairs trying to clear his vision as he hurried on. The thirteen year old had woken after a dream that his parents left for their honeymoon without saying goodbye and although he knew logically they wouldn't he had to just make sure.

Walking into the kitchen he smiled and his shoulders visibly relaxed when his father bid him a good morning.

"Phew… you're still here."

Brennan looked up and smiled, wondering if he really thought they'd leave without laying their eyes on him.

"Of course, we would certainly not leave without seeing you and bidding goodbye."

Parker smiled hugely at her words and walked over, causing her to act a little surprised when he moved in behind her and draped himself over her shoulders while Molly continued to cuddle into her belly.

Booth smiled and froze as he turned from the bench to take over some more juice, now for his son. He looked at both Molly and Parker affectionately cuddling into her and causing her to beam with the pride of a well-loved mother. He knew both kids would miss them terribly while they were gone, although Parker had some experience at being away from them for long periods, it had been some time since their last extended break as a family.

He noted how she endeavored to embrace both kids, an arm around each of them while she squeezed her knees together on either side of Molly lightly and rested the side of her head against Parker's cheek, all of them enjoying the closeness of one another.

Grabbing his cell from the bench, Booth switched it to video mode and began recording; the sounds of Molly kissing her Mommy's cloth covered tummy, Brennan kissing Parker's cheek and his soft humming in contentment. He noted Brennan's fingers constantly moving through Parker's hair as she held him to her, or her palm rubbing firm and comforting circles over Molly's back the sight was sweet and he'd treasure the memory for a long time to come.

Later that morning Booth sat on the couch watching the world weather channel, he wanted to see what the weather was like on all the tropical islands as he'd figured out that much for himself about their honey moon destination.

Hawaii was looking good, Fiji balmy, the Samoan Islands were hot, if he was converting temperatures correctly, Bali, South Pacific Islands they all looked good and he wished he knew exactly where they were headed but he guessed he'd find out soon enough.

Suddenly as he took the final slurp of his coffee and placed the cup on the table, he was tackled by three of his family members, happily laughing and calling out 'Stacks on'.

He fell to the side laying on the couch with his knees bent up toward his chest and laughing as Molly jumped on, falling to the space between his knees and chest, Parker sprawled out across the back of him, dangling over his shoulder and laughing as his head rested against a giggling Molly and Bones currently rested with her hips cradling his and her torso pressed to his side.

"Oh…. What's going on?"

He chuckled as he tried to hug them all, wrapping his arms around all three of them and smiling brightly as they hugged back.

Molly giggled and smiled.

"We're giving you cuddles Daddy, coz we love you so…... much."

Booth felt his heart swell. He truly felt sincerely loved as he was squished under them, giggles and laughing abound.

He looked down his body until his eyes reached that of his wife's and her smiling face.

"Oh… well I love you all too... so much."

Brennan dropped her eyes slightly, knowing the 'so much' add on was aimed at her, she looked up again and nodded, miming back that she loved him more.

Booth shook his head and with his finger-tips caressed her cheek, his smile faded slightly as he spoke back to her silently, 'not possible'.

* * *

**End to the wedding, I hope I did it justice and you all enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW.  
**


	297. Chapter 297

**Disclaimer – You can guess.**

**A/N – Honeymoon time.**

* * *

It was decided that Max would drive Booth and Brennan to the airport and Pops and the kids would stay at the house. Booth knew his wife would be upset and he felt that Molly would be more upset seeing her mother and himself getting on a plane and disappearing rather than getting in the car and driving off.

Parker wasn't so pleased with the plan, he wanted to see them both onto the plane safely, but understood and as per his mother's wishes would placate Molly once they were gone.

With their cases packed and sitting by the front door, Brennan ensured she had everything from passports, boarding passes and identification to magazines, books and hotel information.

Booth walked slowly up behind her in the bedroom as she was standing in front of the dresser repacking her shoulder bag; he placed his arms around her waist and looked to her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey?"

She smiled tightly and pushed her cheek against his own.

"Hey."

Booth smiled sadly at her slightly trembling frame against his body and kissed her cheek.

"Are you procrastinating?"

She lifted her eyes to his in the reflection and nodded.

"Yes."

Booth smiled and gave a small chuckle at her honesty. Turning her in his arms he pressed his lips to hers lightly and kissed her.

"Come on."

He took her hand and tugged on her gently, feeling his heart break a little for her uneasiness.

Molly and Parker were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for their parents to say good bye, Pops was in his chair and Max was sitting on the arm rest of the couch, standing up when Seeley walked his daughter into the room, her head hung a little lower than usual, telling him she was upset.

"Ok Parks, Princess, come say see you later to your Mom."

Molly jumped up, already with tears in her eyes as it had been explained to her once again that today was the day Mommy and Daddy were going away for a while.

Booth watched as the five year old crashed into her mother who was now on her knees and trying her hardest not to cry.

"Oh Baby…"

Parker looked to his Dad and gave a tight smile as he leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Make sure you tell her it's ok, she's really upset."

Parker nodded and approached his Mom, dropping to his knees also, he embraced both his sister and Mother, pressing his lips to her cheek her and kissing her.

"I'll miss you Mom, we love you so much."

Booth heard the sniffles coming from his family on the floor and his heart broke a little further.

"Oh Sweetie I love you too, both of you, I'm gonna miss you so much and I'll call you every day or email."

"Do you gotta go Mommy?"

Brennan pulled back slightly and looked into the eyes of her daughter as she contemplated cancelling the whole trip, Parker stepped up.

"Yeah they have to go Molly, we have to be brave and remember what I said we were gonna do?"

Molly nodded, looking to her brother with a wet face.

"Well we can't do that unless they go, so we have to be brave ok?"

Again the little girl nodded and looked back to her Mom.

"I love you lots and lots and lots Mommy."

Brennan pulled both kids back against her and began showering them both in affectionate kisses.

Booth gave them a few more minutes while he said his good byes to Pops.

"Let us know when you get there Shrimp and don't worry about anything, have fun and make me another great grandchild."

Booth blushed and chuckled.

"Ha thanks Pops, I'll see what I can do."

They hugged and knuckled and then Booth stepped over to his wife and kids.

"Ok you lot, we really have to go or were gonna miss our flight."

Molly pulled back and turned to her Daddy, launching herself into his arms and wrapping herself around him.

"I love you too Daddy, right up to the moon and the stars in the sky."

Booth hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek with a smile.

"Oh Princess Daddy's gonna miss you so much, but Grandpa Max and Poppy and Parker are going to look after you and you're gonna to have so much fun."

Molly nodded into his neck and sniffled.

"I love you Princess, we'll see you when we get back."

Molly sat up and looked into her father's eyes with a sad acceptance.

"You've got the special calendar to color the days?"

She nodded as he placed her on the ground.

"Good, remember you color one a day every time you go to bed and when you get to the cross that's when we'll be home."

She nodded thinking of the calendar they'd made together in her room to countdown their return.

"I will Daddy."

Parker hugged his Mom fiercely.

"I love you so much Mom and I already miss you heaps, but I don't want you to cry, I'll take really good care of Molly, I promise and I'll make sure all the chores get done so you can be real proud of me when you get back."

Brennan gave a watery smile and lifted her hands to hold her son's face.

"Oh Parker… you already make me proud every day."

She kissed his cheek and smiled as he reached out and wiped her tears with his fingertips.

"Please stop crying Mom; I hate it when you're sad."

She pulled him back against her again and kissed his cheek four times in quick succession as she tried to get her emotions under control.

She could feel Booth standing behind her and felt Parker pull back.

"We really have to go now Bones."

With a single nod she stood up; with some help from her husband and moved to hug Pops, while Booth farewelled his son.

"Look after them ok Son, especially your sister… she's gonna need you."

Parker nodded as he hugged his Dad, whispering his ear.

"I will Dad and you look after Mom."

Booth chuckled and squeezed his son a little tighter.

"I will Buddy, we'll see you in two weeks ok."

Again Parker nodded and stepped back with a tight smile.

Booth grabbed Bone's carryon bag and stood at the beginning of the hall way leading to the door, Max was already loading the car with their cases and called out that they better get a move on if they wanted to beat traffic.

Brennan placed an arm each around the shoulders of her kids and they followed Booth to the front door, Pops trailing behind.

Booth ruffled the hair of both his son and daughter and stepped down onto the porch.

"You two be good, look after each other, we'll call you when we get to the hotel."

They both nodded, still teary eyed. Brennan dropped to her knees again, instantly engulfed by two sets of arms and surrounded by sniffles and snuffles again.

"I love you both so much, we'll talk soon."

Booth stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to get up and letting her know they really had to go.

"I love you Mommy… love you Mom, hope you have fun and take lots of pictures."

She stood up after kissing them both multiple times, holding back a sob as they both clung to her hands, while Booth eased her out the door.

"Be good, I love you."

Parker bit his lip to hide his tears and stood behind his sister with his hands on her shoulders while they watched their parents get into the car.

Max rolled down the drive after starting the ignition, he powered down the windows and Pops and the kids waved as their parents practically hung out the window bidding them good bye.

Parker ran with Molly down the drive and stood on the side walk waving as their parents disappeared up the street, spotting the Hodgins family out front also waving.

In the car Booth watched as Bones waved until they turned the corner, from her slumped shoulders he could tell she was crying and pulled her in against his chest.

"Come on Bones, we'll be home again soon enough."

He kissed her crown and they settled into drive to the airport.

* * *

Max walked his daughter and Son in law into the airport and saw them through security after wishing them well and telling them not to worry about anything. Brennan was still a little upset, her eyes showing that she'd spent most of the morning weeping to some extent, but Booth was all for coddling her and she was allowing it for the most part.

With his arm around her shoulders he kissed her temple while they walked through the main thoroughfare.

"You got the boarding passes Babe?"

She nodded and looked down into her shoulder bag pulling them free.

"Yes."

He smiled.

"Alright Mrs Booth you know where we're going… do we have time for a coffee?"

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yes we have time, but perhaps you should get it to go?"

Booth slowed as they approached a few little shops in the food court.

"Ok do you want anything?"

"No thanks Booth."

He nodded and kissed her temple again.

"Ok, be back in a moment."

The airport wasn't too busy at the moment and so he knew she would be fine waiting for him by the airport window, he watched her smile tightly and then turn slightly to watch the planes coming in and out while he wandered off toward the smell of fresh roasted coffee beans.

Brennan felt her cell vibrated against her thigh in her bag and pulled it free; opening the text message she smiled.

'_Mom we luv u heaps and r gonna miss u so much but we hope u av fun and dnt b sad, luv P&M xxx'_

She grinned harder at the message and wiped the tear from the corner of her eye as she began texting back.

'_I love you both too and I'm already missing you both very much, can't wait to wrap my arms around you again and kiss your faces, be safe and want to hear all about your happenings when I get back, all my love, Mom xxx'_

She sent the message off and suddenly felt so much better, she knew they both would be fine, she had no worries there but the sense that she had been abandoning them was present and it was that that was causing her ill feelings for leaving. Receiving the text message had brought home to her that she was still very much in communication with them and that if at any point they needed her she was able to be there for them.

Seeing Booth walk back towards her holding two cups she smiled, she dropped her cell back into her bag and snapped it shut, looking up as her husband held out a cup to her.

"You look a bit happier, something happen?"

She smiled and took the cup.

"Parker sent me a text, I'm sorry I've been so emotional."

Booth shook his head, silently telling her it was fine and there was no need for apologies, she lifted the lid on the cup and smiled.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but I thought a chamomile tea might make you feel a little better."

She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Booth."

* * *

Annie smiled as she and Parker walked along hand in hand down the street. They had decided to head to the park for a little while; just to talk and catch up, things had been so hectic lately they felt as if they had barely seen each other. Molly was now happily staying with Pops as they worked in the veggie garden, wanting it to be perfect for when Mom got home and he had promised they would have play in the pool later, now that the heating system was working properly.

"So are you sad you're parents have gone?"

He shrugged and smiled.

"A bit, but I know they have to go, they need some time to themselves and that's cool and I want them to celebrate their marriage, but I'll miss them."

Annie nodded.

"You think your Mom is still upset?"

Parker smiled sadly at the thought of his crying mother hugging the life out of him. He looked at his watch and saw a number of hours had passed since they left and Grandpa Max got back more than two hours ago after getting some groceries.

"I hope not, but Dad will make it better if she is, he always cheers her up."

They walked into the park and sat down by the pond side by side, knees touching and their hands still joined.

"I had this idea for while they were away…"

He looked to his girlfriend as she nodded in wait.

"I was thinking I could record Molly on my video camera every night after school and she could tell them what she had done during that day, I think she'd like it and think Mom would really like it."

Annie beamed and turned slightly so her body was facing his.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Parker, you could record yourself too, I'm sure they'll want to hear about your day too."

He shrugged.

"Maybe, I was just kinda thinking it would help Molly a bit and give her stuff to look forward to each day, it's her first time without both of them for more than two days."

Annie smiled.

"You're such a kind brother Parker, Molly is so lucky to have you."

She giggled watching him blush at her compliments, before she took his hand again.

"Are they going to ring?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, everyday Dad said… probably before Molly's bed time, that's what usually happens."

"Did you ever find out where they were going?"

He grinned.

"Yeah, Dad still doesn't know but they're going to Fiji, Mom got them a villa on a private beach, apparently there's only two other villas there and they're far apart, with a fence between that goes right out into the ocean."

Annie giggled.

"That's so no one else can see them."

Parker smirked and nodded.

"That's so they can go skinny dipping."

He raised his brows as her giggles increased.

"And they have twenty four hour staff to bring them whatever they need, like meals and wine."

Annie smiled and lay back on the grass with a sigh.

"Sounds amazing…"

She lifted her head and blushed with wide eyes.

"Well except the skinny dipping part, I like wearing clothes."

Parker laughed at her embarrassment and dropped down beside her.

"Ha, sure Annie that's your favorite part."

She scowled playfully and slapped him as they both rested back and looked up at the fluffy white clouds above.

* * *

Booth grinned as he settled into his first class reclined seat beside his wife. They had taken off from LAX twenty minutes ago and had just been offered champagne and strawberries.

"Fiji Bones… I can't believe you booked us into Fiji this is gonna be incredible."

She giggled at his excitement. He'd found out almost an hour ago where they were going when they announced boarding and he'd been like a wound up jack in the box ever since.

"And… we're in first class by ourselves."

She grinned; it was true it seemed they had the whole first class cabin to themselves.

"Well I didn't plan that part Booth, but it is nice."

She spoke as she scooted closer to him, having raised the armrest so their two chairs were now one big one.

Booth wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"What time do we land Bones?"

She smiled.

"Well we're supposed to land at nine thirty AM on the twenty third."

Booth raised his brows.

"Jeez we lose a whole day again."

She nodded and shrugged.

"But we gain one on the way back."

He chuckled at her playful wink and kissed her crown.

"So where are we staying, what are we doing once we get there?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see."

Booth groaned at her desire to play, he hated having to wait, although she had never disappointed him with her surprises in the past, he still wished to know everything right away.

"Come on Bones, just a hint?"

She tilted her head in thought and smiled.

"Ok…"

He sat up a little straighter ready for his powers of investigation to be put to good use.

"It's in Fiji… somewhere."

Her giggles bounced off the cabin walls and he couldn't help but chuckle at her playfulness.

"I love you Bones."

Looking up into his eyes she smiled.

"I love you too Booth."

* * *

Parker finished helping his little sister get ready for the day of school the bow in her hair was a little crooked, his Mom always made it look so easy but he figured it would be more skewed by the end of the day and if was too bad, he hoped Annie would fix it.

"Ok go put your shoes on and I'll meet you down stairs."

Molly nodded as she sat down on the floor by her closet and took out her shoes; she buckled them up and flicked her feet a couple of times to make sure they were on tight enough. Standing up the five year old walked over to her bag and headed downstairs after feeding her fish.

Parker closed the lids of both his and sister's lunch boxes and then pulled their water bottles from the fridge where he'd put them last night. He checked off the list in his mind for everything that had to be done and checked the clock on the wall for the time.

Molly walked into the kitchen with her pack on her back and raised her brows at her brother.

"Are we gonna meet the other kids outside Parka?"

He smiled and nodded as he dropped to a knee in front of her and began fixing her socks.

"Yup, so we need to leave soon ok?"

She nodded looking down as he folded the tops of her socks over the garters at her knees.

"Do you need to pee?"

Molly shook her head as he stood up.

"Ok did you have enough breakfast?"

She raised her brow and nodded.

"Yup, Parka you made me feel like my tummy would go boom."

She made an exploding gesture with her hands and he smiled at the memory of her trying to eat the eggs and toast and fruit he'd made for them.

Looking to the stairs he smiled as Pops came down in his gown and slippers.

"You two off already?"

Parker nodded.

"Yup, it's almost seven thirty Pops, I made eggs for you and Grandpa Max, and there's fruit salad in the fridge too."

Hank looked about and smiled.

"Where is Max?"

As if on a cue a loud snore escaped the downstairs guest room to their left and Pops looked a little surprised.

"What time did you get up Squirt?"

Parker shrugged.

"A bit before six I think."

Hank shook his head in disbelief; he was proud of his great grandson but would endeavor to help out tomorrow morning.

"So you're all ready then?"

Parker took a final glance at the clock and nodded.

"Yup and we gotta go."

He placed Molly's lunch in her bag and then his own in his pack on the floor before lifting it to his shoulders and tucking his arms in the loops.

"See ya Pops."

Parker motioned Molly forward to kiss her Poppy goodbye and then did same.

"Well, you two have fun at school."

"We will, come on Molly."

Parker took Molly's hand and together they headed for the front door, Parker calling over his shoulder that he'd fed the dogs already.

* * *

They slept for the final three hours of the flight, knowing they'd be landing at a Godly hour in the morning and would need to stay awake for the day to avoid any over tiredness associated with jet lag.

The air hostess woke them as the seat belt light came on and they were asked if they needed anything before landing.

Brennan handed back the blanket she'd been using while sleeping against Booth and he returned the pillow.

"No thank you."

The lights were turned on and the empty champagne glasses collected as they returned their seats to the upright position.

Booth looked to his wife in her summer sun dress as she tightened her seat belt for landing and he smiled.

"Do you know the first thing I'm going to do when we get to the hotel Bones?"

She turned to him and smiled at his easily read expression.

"Hmm I have a fair idea and I'm looking forward to it Booth."

With his hand on her cotton covered thigh he gave her a gentle squeeze as they were told to prepare for landing.

* * *

**Done, please review.**


	298. Chapter 298

**Disclaimer - …**

**A/N – The end is quite possibly nigh.**

* * *

Nadi airport wasn't the biggest of terminals, it had four gates for both arrivals and departures and there were quite a number of people milling about. Potted palms and shrubs scattered about made the warm building feel a little cooler and the bright orange and pink shirts belonging to the staff gave a sudden tropical feel to the terminal.

People; no doubt tourists walked about with colorful flower leis and polished sea shell leis. Brennan saw a couple of little girls wearing grass skirts as they pretended to hula while waiting in the check in line.

Following the signs Booth and Brennan made their way to the baggage claim at the opposite side of the terminal and waited for their luggage.

"Jeez it's humid isn't it?"

She smiled as Booth fanned his face with his hand.

"I'm sure it won't be as humid outside, I think the amount of people here in the terminal is amping the carbon dioxide levels up making the air feel thicker."

Booth nodded wondering if she was trying to make him feel better or worse.

"Thanks Bones… maybe I'll just hold my breath."

She smiled at his sarcasm and dead panned back.

"I wouldn't recommend that Booth, you may pass out a lot faster than what you would normally."

Booth chuckled and pointed to her case as it came around on the carrousel.

"I'll get it."

Lifting her case up he was surprised by how light it was and wished his shorts and shirts weighed as little as her sundresses and outfits. Placing it down, he raised the handle and smiled as she took it.

Booth's case came round on the next group and he lifted it and placed it down again, pulling out the handle he held his free hand out and smiled as his wife took it without hesitation.

"So where to?"

Looking around Brennan smiled and motioned with her head.

"Taxi Stand."

They headed out and joined the queue waiting for a cab. Releasing his bag Booth turned and smiled at his girl, placing his arms up he linked his hands behind her neck and leaned in to kiss her.

"So is the hotel far Bones?"

She hummed with the kiss and smiled as he pulled back slightly, his fingertips tickling her spine between her scapula.

"Apparently it's about forty minutes away, depending on the driver."

Booth nodded.

"Hmm if he knows what's good for him it won't be any longer than that."

She giggled feeling his arousal press into her belly, in turn heightening her own desires.

The line moved along quickly and before they knew it they were sitting in the back of a white taxi with a driver who was greeting them in the traditional way of saying 'Bula'.

Brennan returned the greeting knowing it meant everything from hello and good morning to how are you, I hope your day is good or that you have a good one. Bula taken literally meant life, but in Fiji it was one of those words that had taken on a life of its own and by the time they left in two weeks it would be second nature for them to say.

The taxi driver asked where they wanted to go and Brennan replied, telling the man to take them to the Shangri la Hotel.

* * *

Parker went to check on his sister at lunch time and smiled seeing her and her little friends under 'their' tree eating. Molly was talking about something and gesturing wildly with her hands while the other kids giggled and ate their food.

He watched her happily thinking back to how much his little sister had changed from the girl he first met almost two years ago. She was still timid and shy but once she knew someone she could talk with them under water.

Molly was well liked by all her friends and so far hadn't made any enemies, all the teachers thought she was a delight and every week so far Molly had received glowing reports from her class.

Stepping forward and leaning his waist against the fence line he called out to her.

"Molly!"

She looked up and smiled, jumping up she ran over.

"Hi Parka."

"Hey Molly, you ok?"

She nodded.

"Yup, I was telling my friends how you did the big jump in the pool yesterday."

He smiled.

"Oh… well you make sure you eat your lunch too, don't just talk all the time."

Molly nodded.

"K."

He leaned over and kissed her crown, before stepping back.

"Alright, go back to your friends; I have to go find Annie."

Molly raised her brows.

"Is she lost Parka?"

He chuckled.

"Ha… no, I just couldn't find her before, she's probably with Tilly and Lil, don't forget to meet us at the silver seats after school, you'll get there first so wait until we come get you."

Molly nodded again and smiled.

"Ok, bye Parka."

She skipped back over to her waiting friends and sat down, telling them she had to eat her lunch before she was allowed to finish the story.

* * *

The drive to the hotel was relatively fast with only one stop to allow a man herding his goats to cross the road.

They approached the hotel and both smiled from the back seat. The rough surface of the road turned to smooth tar as the driver took a left to face the Shangri la.

On either side of the drive was a six foot high rock wall marking the entrance of the island paradise. Large wrought iron gates had been swung open to welcome their guests, while surrounding the perimeter a fence line kept others out.

They were surrounded by trees and shrubs, flowers and stone statues, as they drove under the arch way over the gates, large wooden letters spelled out their destination.

"You are here… this is the Shangri la."

He drove them up to the hotel reception and they both smiled as hotel porters came to collect their luggage.

"Thank you, how much?"

The driver smiled and pointed to the meter on the dash.

"Seventy two dollars and fifty five cents."

Brennan removed the Fijian dollars from her purse and handed it over.

"Thank you, please keep the rest."

She smiled as he happily took the tip that would help to feed his family tonight.

Booth opened the door and climbed out, holding his hand out to his wife in his typical gentlemanly way. They each looked up and around, awed by the natural beauty surrounding them as the taxi pulled away, leaving them with the porter.

"Bula… I am Nat."

Both Booth and Brennan bowed their heads and repeated.

"Bula Nat, I am Tempe and this is Seeley."

Nat was by no means a little man, he was not as tall as Booth but he certainly made up in weight what he lacked in height. He had a cheeky grin and bright eyes and all the markings of a young man who enjoyed life.

"Ahh from America yes?"

They both smiled and nodded at him, understanding he must have picked up on their accent.

"Yes."

Nat smiled happily and nodded, waving them to follow him.

"Come, you check in up there, I wait for you here with bags and take you to your room yes?"

Booth patted the young guys back and nodded.

"Thank you."

Brennan slipped her hand into Booths and together they walked up the wooden steps into the open plan reception building.

In the center of the hexagonal foyer was a fountain, its soothing fall of water a reminder they were now in paradise. Vases and urns of flowers were resting in various places around the reception area and couches and chairs had also been dotted about.

"Jeez Bones, how'd you find this place."

She smiled knowing he didn't expect an answer and was merely voicing his awe.

The check in desk was large and made of a dark recycled wood, possibly railway sleepers which had been sanded and stained to match the color of floor. Together they stepped up and smiled at the young girl behind the desk.

"Bula, I am Mary, how can I help you?"

Brennan smiled.

"Bula… we have a reservation for Booth."

The girl checked her computer and smiled.

"Oh Mr and Mrs Booth, we have your villa all ready for you, who has your bags?"

Booth looked to Nat outside who was watching them with his cheery grin and waved when he was called over by Mary.

"Nat you will need to take them to Villa Sanctuary please."

Nat bowed his head respectfully and took the key card for the room.

"Please if there is anything we can do for you, do not hesitate to call the desk."

They both smiled thanking Mary and then followed Nat back out to the bags.

"I will get a cart, if you would wait here please."

He pointed to the white golf carts lined up across the other side of the rounded drive way and trotted off not wanting to keep them waiting.

Booth smiled and pulled Brennan into his side, dropping a kiss to her temple.

"This place is beautiful Bones."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes the pictures really don't do it justice."

Nat came back driving the little cart with a trailer attached, he jumped off and lifted their bags with ease, laying them gently in the back and welcoming them to get into the cart.

* * *

"Ok you sit right there Molly and look into the camera and pretend that it's Mom and Dad, just like yesterday."

Molly nodded and smiled.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy, I miss you lots but Parka says you gotta have fun and not miss us too much. I went to school today again and had fun, we did writing today in our books and had to copy the letters of the alphabet, I got a gold star for being really good at not going out of the lines, but it was hard."

She looked to her brother and he encouraged her to continue.

"I… I learned a new song too on my recorder, wanna see?"

Parker smiled and nodded, watching his sister slide off her seat and return a moment later with her flute.

"I'm still new at it, so it might not sound good but I'm trying hard to make it sound good so you don't scrunch up your ears, coz that's what Diego done when I showed him, I don't think he liked the son..."

She was cut off by her brother telling her to stop talking and just play, giving him a slight scowl for interrupting she looked down and placed her fingers over the holes; she took a breath and began, whistling out the tune for 'hot cross buns'. Parker clapped off screen and Molly bowed with a big grin on her face.

"That's it, Miss Abraham says she's gonna teach us more later. Umm oh Laura fell over today and she hurt her knees, they was bleeding and she cried really loud and I waited with her for her Mommy to come but Laura didn't wanna go home coz we was painting after lunch and she falled over before that so her Mommy went home and came back after school to get her but Laura has lots of fairy band aids on now."

Parker was surprised he sister didn't need to breathe more and smiled as she continued.

"Tomorrow Miss Abraham's brother is coming to school too and he's gonna show us his puppets. Miss Abraham sayed he does a special show and his puppets talk about why it's important to be kind to one another and we get to watch."

Molly tilted her head to the side trying to think of what else to say, she leaned forward and whispered.

"Parka I got no more stuff to tell."

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Say bye then and tell them you love them."

Molly sat back down and smiled.

"K that's all I gotta say, I love you Mommy, I love you Daddy, I miss you both lot's and lot's and lot's… bye."

Parker hit stop and motioned his sister out of the chair so he could take her place.

* * *

Brennan smiled at the lush landscaped gardens of the Shangri la, cream colored awnings sheltered the footpath leading to all the rooms and the main buildings. Gardeners could be seen every now and then popping up from where they were tending to their tasks and somewhere they could hear a lawn mower, but nothing could dull the sound of the copious amounts birds and insects calling out from the trees surrounding them.

The drive from reception to the villa was about five minutes, but for Booth's mounting arousal it felt like a lot longer. He was completely stunned by the hotel she had chosen for their honeymoon and had been a little scared they'd end up in a camp somewhere in Africa observing an ancient culture.

Nat drove down a small hill and took a left onto a path with a sign pointing to Villa Sanctuary. As they made their way closer Booth chuckled at the quiet and secluded little setting his wife had chosen for them. The only part of the villa that was visible was the three steps leading up to the door; everything else was delightfully concealed by the gardens.

"This is your villa, welcome."

He stopped the cart at the steps and smiled.

"I will take your bags in and then leave, no one will bother you unless in an emergency or if you ask for service."

He got out and moved to the trailer to remove the bags.

"There is a phone inside for you to call for food or for a cart to come take somewhere, anytime of the day or night, you call, when you are settled in you can call reception and tell them what meals you want and what time."

Booth once again held his hand out to Bones to aid her in getting down from the cart to follow Nat up the steps and into their own private sanctuary.

* * *

Nat led the two into the villa, through the front door was a small area with a bench running along the wall, there was a bar fridge under the bench and tea and coffee making facilities on top of it. There was also a toaster and the room service menu by the phone. Booth noted the area was sectioned off by another door.

"This is where room service will leave your meals at the time you request, they will not go further than this point, unless asked by you."

Brennan smiled and nodded, understanding the resort aimed to give guests their privacy beyond this point.

They waited for Nat to push the door open, which revealed their living quarters for their two week stay.

"Oh it's beautiful."

To their right was the pristine white bathroom, Booth's focus was drawn to the spa in the center of the room big enough for six adults, complete with jets and waiting champagne glasses. Brennan's gaze however was pulled up to the glass roof directly above the porcelain pool; she could instantly imagine herself laying in the swirling water and looking up to the stars at night.

Behind a tiled partition they knew they would find the toilet, while directly opposite was a twin vanity with his and her sinks, mirror and bathroom products, including a coconut aftershave balm for him and body butter for her.

Nat placed their bags on the floor at the foot of the bed and smiled as they looked over the room.

"Is this to your liking?"

Two heads turned from the bathroom door and smiled as they took in the rest of the room.

A large Queen Size bed was the main feature of the room; it was covered in a sage green quilt with matching pillow cases at the head of the bed which sat against a coffee colored feature wall. A wooden slated window ran across the upper most section of the wall with a lamp on either side of it in the shape of a clam shell.

In the center of the mattress was a beautiful flower arrangement of hibiscus, frangipani and bird of paradise, on either corner of the bottom of the mattress were two neatly folded terry towel bath robes with the Shangri la insignia on it.

Booth couldn't wait to test the bed out and felt a little bad for its current pristine status.

On the dark stained hard wood floor by the bed was a sea grass mat and Brennan figured there would be a matching one on the other side too.

On the wall at the foot end of the bed was the air conditioner, already running in an effort to keep the room cool and liveable. On the ceiling was a tropical fan with four blades made out of hand woven palm fronds in an elongated leaf design, it spun lazily, circulating the cool air as it left the air conditioning unit.

They walked over to a small two seater dining set sat in the corner by a glass sliding door, the step down leading out to their own private beach. The dining table was covered in a welcome basket, filled with tropical fruits, chocolate, wine and a bottle of pure organic coconut massage oil.

Booth smiled and walked back toward the entry door where Nat was waiting.

"It's perfect."

Booth patted him on the back and watched as Brennan joined them holding her purse; she happily gave him a tip as he left the room with a smile.

Booth turned and looked to Brennan as he approached her slowly, a predatory look on his face that had her taking a slight step back. Not wanting to ruin the bed just yet, he held her bicep with one hand and the other went to the back of her head as his body pushed her back into the wall, his hand cushioning her skull from thumping against the plasterboard.

"Boo…"

Her words died as he pressed his lips to hers, tongue begging entrance into the warmth of her mouth as he ground his arousal into her center.

"Booth we have… have to call home."

He wanted to scream, to cry to pour out his frustrations, but instead he took a step back and nodded. Molly may forgive them if they didn't they call but they wouldn't forgive themselves.

Walking to the room phone they read they had to dial nine to get out and then the area code for the country or state of intended call and then the number. Brennan punched it all in and put the handpiece of the older Bakelite between them.

"MOM? DAD?"

Brennan smiled.

"Hi Parks, how did you know it was us."

The thirteen year old grinned and shrugged despite them not being able to see it.

"We've been waiting for your call, Molly just went to brush her teeth, she thought you guys forgot, but I told her maybe you were just running late."

Booth smiled.

"Thanks Pal and we didn't forget, we just… waiting for a cab took a while."

Parker nodded.

"So is it really nice there? Is the beach awesome? Did you eat a coconut yet?"

Brennan giggled at their Son's excitement.

"Hey slow down Buddy we literally just got here to the hotel, we haven't even stepped foot on the sand yet Pal."

"Oh, well make sure you take heaps of pictures, Fiji has like the clearest water too, but you still shouldn't drink too much of it."

Booth furrowed his brow.

"How did you know… when did you find out we were coming to Fiji?"

Parker chuckled.

"When Mom booked the flights, she told me all about it, sounds awesome Dad, you're super lucky."

Booth smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist pulling her close.

"Yeah I know Pal. How was school?"

"Good, we had homemade tortellini for dinner, Pops made it, it was really good and we have left over for lunch tomorrow, he said he used to make it for you when you were a kid, is that true?"

Booth smiled thinking back to walking into a house filled the aroma of fresh Italian cooking.

"Sure is Pal, every Wednesday."

"Cool, oh and Grandpa Max is gonna put an irrigation system into your veggie patch Mom."

Brennan grimaced.

"Oh… please ensure he knows what he's doing first Parker and tell him to be careful, I have zucchini seeds planted that mustn't be disturbed."

Parker nodded.

"I will, anyway here comes Molly, she knows it's you guys on the phone."

"Ok Pal well put her on and then make sure she goes to bed by seven."

"I will, love you guys."

"We love you too Parker."

"Night Buddy."

They heard a rustling sound as Parker handed over the phone and Molly's excited squeal.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I thought you forgotted us, I been waiting forever to talk on the phone to you."

Booth smiled at the tears in Bone's eyes and kissed her cheek in a show of support for his wife's emotional state.

"Oh Baby, we didn't forget you or your brother, we've been waiting to talk to you too."

"I miss you Mommy."

Brennan looked to Booth who smiled in understanding.

"I miss you too Baby, are you being a good girl?"

Molly nodded and looked to her brother for conformation.

"Ah huh, Poppy even gave me extra ice cream for being good."

Booth chuckled.

"Extra ice cream, wow Princess, did you have fun at school today?"

"Yup and I waited at the silver seats for Parker all by myself even though all the big kids were running around and throwing a ball at each other."

Booth smiled as he thought of his days playing a spur of the moment game of dodge ball with unsuspecting friends.

"I hope they didn't throw the ball at you Princess."

Molly smiled.

"No a boy told them to move away because he didn't want me to get hit, that ball would hurt but huh?"

Booth chuckled.

"Yeah maybe a little Princess, did you say thank you to the boy?"

Molly winced into the phone.

"Mmm no… I was a bit scared Daddy."

Booth nodded.

"Ok, maybe next time you can just smile if you see him."

Molly thought about this a moment before asking her next question.

"Will he know I'm thinking thank you?"

Brennan smiled and rested her cheek to Booth's shoulder as he instructed their daughter on the finer points of human interaction.

"Yup, he sure will Princess."

"Ok Daddy."

"Did you remember today was your teacher's birthday Baby?"

Molly nodded.

"Yup Parka reminded me and I gave Miss Abraham the chocolates like you said, she said thank you and told me to say thank you to you too, so thank you Mommy."

Booth chuckled as he listened to his daughter through the phone line; he knew as she got older she was going to be such a sweet young girl with whole lot of personality.

"You're welcome Baby; well I think it's time for you to go to bed now isn't it?"

Molly sighed.

"Can I talk a bit longer?"

Booth smiled.

"No Princess, we'll call you tomorrow a little earlier so you can talk longer ok; you need to get up for school in the morning so you need to sleep."

"Ok Daddy, but you promise we can talk longer tomorrow?"

"I promise, I love you Princess, sleep tight and may the angels keep you safe until morning light."

"I love you too Daddy. Goodnight Mommy, I love you."

"Night Baby, sweet dreams."

Molly kissed the mouth piece of the phone and smiled at the responding kisses she received, hanging up just as Parker screamed out his goodnights.

Booth hung up the phone and smiled.

"That's going to cost us a fortune."

Brennan smiled.

"Yeah but it was worth it."

He chuckled as he watched her pull her hair elastic from her pony tail and shake out her locks, Booth groaned and suddenly he was well aware again of the growing bulge pushing against the denim of his pants.

"I can't wait any more Bones, you're killing me."

She smiled as he pushed her into the main on the room and closed the door to the service foyer, before he had her back against the wall again and with the slightest flick of her eyes gave her consent.

* * *

**Done for another, please review.**

**Just a note I last went to Fiji 15years ago and so have based this off that trip, things have no doubt changed since then, for instance the Shangri la no longer exists as it does in this story :( Mother Nature saw to that.**


	299. Chapter 299

**Disclaimer – We're almost at the 300 chapter mark readers (scary) and still I only own slightly more than I started with. **

**A/N – Thank you for reviewing everyone, you'll never know what it really means to have your support chapter after chapter.**

**There will no doubt be a section or maybe two in this chapter that will be teetering on the 'M' line, I will bold print it, if you choose not to read that section, I promise you, you will miss nothing but some hopefully blush worthy B/B action.**

* * *

She smiled as he pushed her back against the wall again and with the slightest flick of her eyes, she gave her consent for him to continue being a little rougher than usual.

**Booth's fingers instantly began to pop the buttons on the light cotton dress his wife was wearing, from her sternum they ran straight down the center line of the dress and at her hips said buttons disappeared; he was tempted to simply rip the material from her, but held back; at least for the time being.**

**Pulling the watermelon colored material aside at the now slack neckline, he smiled at her simple white cotton bra and felt himself grow impossibly hard at the sight. He used his knee between her thighs to ensure she didn't stray from the position he had her in and watched as she grinded against his jean clad thigh; reminding him that he wasn't the only one a little frustrated.**

"**Hmmm so… hot Bones."**

**He flicked at the clasp between her breasts and felt his pulse quicken as she was freed from the cotton confines. He watched her drop her head back against the wall as his hands danced over her taught abdominals and waist; pulling her closer to his body, he shuddered as she bit into his cotton covered shoulder.**

**Brennan placed her hands at the hem of his shirt on his hips and lifted, pulling the material over his head and dropping it to the floor. She arched her torso toward his trying desperately to get skin contact with him, but he was just out of reach and the fact he still had her pinned with his knee made it impossible for her to move.**

**Booth bit his lip in anticipation, seeing her try to get closer to him was a turn on to say the least, to know she wanted the same thing he did, made his body pulsate and if he wasn't enjoying the view so much he would have given her everything she wanted right then and there.**

**She hummed as he roughly yanked the sleeves of her dress down her arms at the same time pulling the straps of her bra which dropped to the floor to join his shirt.**

**Her body flushed with desire as his mouth kissed down the column of her neck and over her chest before his lips closed around her nipple and suckled; causing her head to once again connect with the wall behind it; this time a little louder.**

"**Booth…"**

**He raised his eyes to meet hers and smiled at the husky tone of her voice, she was just as wound up as he was the only difference was she could hide it far more easily.**

"**So beautiful Bones…"**

A single hand went up to stroke back a strand of hair behind her ear, he smiled at the way she leaned into his touch, seeking his heat and trying to keep contact.

"I love you so much…"

He pressed his lips to her cheek and then the outer shell of her ear as he whispered.

"Oh Bones… the things I could do to you."

Her eyes snapped open and she searched his brown orbs in wonder.

"What's stopping you Booth?"

She straightened up a little and got feral glint in her eye as she tilted her head to the side and whispered.

"Come on Booth…"

She trailed a single finger nail from his shoulder down toward his chest, when she reached his pec; she clawed him, leaving four red lines over his smooth tanned skin.

"… Lose control."

He noted her blue eyes turn a darker shade of indigo; she was challenging him and he was done playing. Spinning her quickly, he dropped her down to the mattress and smiled at the way she bounced slightly. He undid his belt buckle and popped the button on his jeans before sliding down the zip.

Brennan watched as his eyes never left hers, she smirked playfully, daring him to continue, daring him to carry out his wishes, to do with her as he pleases.

There was a time in her life, not too long ago that such thought would have scared her, allowing a man to take control of her and carry out his will, but Booth was different, everything about being with him was different, she trusted him more than she trusted herself, she knew with every fiber of her being that he would never hurt her; he'd rather die than hurt her. She knew that even if he did indeed lose control like she was asking him to, he would still be Booth and with simple utterance of 'no' or 'stop' he would be done.

She gasped as she heard the material at her hip tear and then a second later she was naked and he was on knees lapping at her like a man dying of thirst and sending her into oblivion.

* * *

"Hey Bones? There's no shower in here."

She smiled as she laid on the bed thinking about the fact that Seeley Booth; her husband had just completely and totally given her the best sexual encounter of her life. Sure it was over two hours ago, but the image of him above her, beneath her and behind her were all vying for dominance in her mind's eye and she was still finding it hard to focus.

"Huh… What?"

He walked out of the bathroom, still one hundred percent nude and cocked his head at the tiled room he'd just come from.

"There's no shower in there? Surely they don't expect us to take a spa every time we want to… clean up?"

She sat up with some effort and winced slightly at the stiffness in her legs; that was gonna hurt in the morning and she was grateful for the fact she'd started back at yoga a few weeks after returning from Australia.

"I did hurt you didn't I?"

He stepped forward with a watchful eye and tried to assess her injuries.

"Booth no… you were great, fantastic even… I'm just not used to having my legs up in that position, I'll be fine, once I get up and walk around, please stop worrying."

She stood up gingerly, smiling at him as if to prove her point.

"Now, what do you mean there's no shower?"

Booth furrowed his brow slightly and watched as she walked to the bathroom with a slight limp.

"Ha… Bones."

He scooped her up into his arms with a smile the sound of her yelp making him chuckle at her surprise.

"Booth? What are you doing, your back?"

He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Forget about my back, you're limping."

She wriggled to get down but he held tight.

"Booth I promise I'm fine, I just need to stretch is all, now put me down."

He thought about it a moment before lowering her back to the floor as they both walked into the bathroom in search of the allusive shower.

Five minutes later Brennan was on the phone to the reception desk.

"Yes hello, my husband and I are staying in Villa Sanctuary and we… well we were wondering where the shower is?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Oh… ok thank you."

Booth watched as she hung up the phone and headed to the sliding glass door.

"Bones? Is there a sho…? What are you doing, Bones put some clothes on if you're going out there."

She furrowed her brow as she looked back to him and then smirked knowingly.

"Booth no one is going to see us, it's our own private beach."

It was his turn to look confused, only far more so as he wasn't aware of the fact the beach was theirs and theirs alone.

"Wha… you mean just ours?"

"Exactly that Booth, ours."

She nodded, seeing he understood and then giggled at his shock and awed expression before stepping outside and smiling at the open air shower, with a view she knew she would enjoy waking up with.

"Booth could you bring me the soap?"

Frowning slightly again and wondering why she needed soap on the beach, he walked out to follow her, grabbing a robe from the bed as he went, to cover himself just in case she was wrong.

* * *

Booth lowered his wife down so she could stand on the floor of shower; his knees bent slightly supporting both their weights as she reacquainted herself with her lower extremities.

"Wow that was…"

He smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Must be the salt air."

She smiled and nodded at his reason for his ability to perform so quickly again. Tip toeing up she placed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

"Or perhaps that wedding band on your finger has something to do with it."

She loved the light in his eyes whenever she brought up the fact he was now married, she knew it made him feel like a millionaire and she was happy to witness his pleasure at the fact.

Backing her into the tiled wall of the cabin he nodded and bent down to kiss her solidly.

"Or maybe it's the fact that I'm on my honeymoon with the most beautiful, smart, kind, endearing, breathtakingly gorgeous, mother of my children and wife on the planet?"

He smiled at her blush and watched her arms come up to wrap around his neck.

"Or maybe… you're just that good."

Booth tilted his head and smiled, she didn't hand out compliments like that often; one's that were purely to stroke his ego, but when she did it always made him feel a good ten foot tall and she always had an air of seriousness to her that made him wonder if maybe, just maybe it was how she really felt.

* * *

Booth had talked his wife into ordering room service and spending the rest of the day simply lazing about, she had resisted for all of five seconds before conceding to the point that they were best to start exploring in the morning to avoid being too energetic in the heat of the day.

She donned her new cobalt blue bikini with silver buckles at her hips and between her breasts, causing a few expletives to fall from the lips of her husband, before she wrapped a towel around her hips and smiled cheekily as she picked up the bottles of water they'd taken out of the fridge. Booth meanwhile donned a pair of board shorts that were black and white and read 'Bad to the Bone' across the backside, he grabbed a towel from his case and slung it over his shoulder before removing his watch and placing on top of his folded clothes.

They ordered fresh fruit and coconut yoghurt and were brought a plate of complimentary Vudi, which was explained to be plantain banana's wrapped in grated cassava, sugar and coconut and drizzled with caramel sauce. They had been sliced up on the plate and the caramel was soaking into the cassava wrap.

"Should we eat outside?"

Booth smiled at the suggestion and nodded.

"Sure."

There were two sun lounges set up on the sand already, along with a small table and an umbrella sheltering the outdoor furniture; it would be the perfect place to eat a lazy lunch.

He grabbed the food and followed her down onto the sand, unable to take his eyes of the gentle sway of her hips as she walked in front of him.

They sat down each on a lounge chair, after placing the food and the water on the table, taking a moment to take in their surrounds before beginning on their food

Booth lifted a slice of the prepared banana to his lips a little hesitant but willing to try something new. He bit into the Vudi and raised his brows, impressed with the sudden flavor assault to his senses.

"Wow."

Brennan smiled.

"Good?"

She watched him nod and then hold the half he had taken a bite from, out to her.

"Yeah, tastes really bananary."

He smiled at her furrowed brows.

"That's not a word Booth."

He shrugged.

"You know exactly what I mean though."

She smiled and opened her mouth as he moved the bite closer to her parted lips.

"Open up Bones."

She giggled as he placed it between her lips and waited for her reaction, she had to admit it was amazing, it was then that she realized bananas now days had lost a lot of their flavor and this was how she remembered them tasting as a child.

"Nice huh?"

She nodded and continued to chew.

"Yes it's very good."

They continued to make their way through the fruit and yoghurt, every now and then feeding one another something they thought was particularly tasty or perhaps just enjoying the tactile sensation of placing food between one another's moist lips.

Booth held out another slice of the Vudi and chuckled as the caramel drizzled onto her bare chest.

"Booth!"

She whined and then heard her own breath hitch as he bent to lick the sticky syrup from her flesh.

"Oh… Boo…"

Without warning he lifted her into his arms, throwing her easily over his shoulder and headed for the calm clear water in front of them.

"Booth!"

She slapped his hind end as she yelped, giggling as she told him to put her down; she knew he wouldn't and for some reason smirked at the knowledge she actually secretly enjoy being manhandled like this by him. She knew that if anyone else even tried or had even tried to be as alpha with her as Booth was, she would have beat them into a pulp, but like most things it was different now; with him.

She listened to his talk of cooling off and getting clean, feeling his fingers tickling her thigh as his other hand was firmly against her hip to stop her from falling in any direction, it warmed her to know that despite his laughing and jovial appearance he was still in complete control, still was taking the utmost care to prevent her getting hurt and still was cognizant of the fact she was currently at his mercy and so her wellbeing in his hands.

"Ok Bones, ready for a dip?"

She laughed as he kicked water up behind himself, splashing her face; she slapped his board short covered rear again.

"Booth put me down, I can't breathe."

He chuckled.

"Well stop laughing."

He spoke as he pulled her back down and grinned as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

It was somewhat unusual for her not to stand on her own two feet given the chance, but occasionally he knew she indulged his alpha side, by letting him take care of her. His arms instantly sought to support her, one around her lower back, his hand splayed against his special place and the other under her Lycra covered bottom.

As he continued to walk out into the soft, cool ocean he smiled at her grinning face.

"You're so beautiful Bones."

She searched his eyes and blushed.

"Thank you and you're very handsome."

Chuckling he watched her eyes widen as the water eased up over her hips, she pushed against him and in return he unconsciously held her tighter.

"You ok?"

He whispered against her ear and smiled as he felt her lean her chest to his and nod.

"Perfect."

Booth felt his shorts get a little tighter and smiled; he wondered how she managed to get him so worked up with a single innocent word whispered.

Looking down the water was so clear that even waist deep they could see the sand at the bottom, small shells sat basically idle by Booth's feet and not a strand of seaweed or kelp was visible.

Brennan closed her eyes tightly as the water rose up her torso when Booth walked them further out. There were no waves but the undercurrent rocked them together sweetly while they looked out at nothing but ocean and horizon.

* * *

Parker smiled as he crawled into bed, he'd been up editing the most recent video of himself and Molly, transferring it to a flash drive and dating it, tomorrow he would do the next one.

From his desk his computer beeped alerting him to an email that had come through, he got out of bed and walked over, running his finger over the mouse pad to wake the screen and he clicked on his email icon.

_Hey Parker, I know it's late but I wondered if I could ask you a favor?_

He furrowed his brow and typed back.

_Of course you can, you can ask me anything. Are you Ok?_

He hit send and waited, before the next message came through.

_I'm ok; I was just wondering if you could maybe show me how to run? I know it sounds stupid but I was thinking if I got good at it I might not hate it so much and wouldn't dread Tuesdays and Thursdays at school and perhaps I could give Lacrosse another go, I really did have fun except all the running._

He read through her email and smiled, he was thrilled she was actually asking him for help. He had already decided that starting on Saturday he was going to go running every afternoon, hey had a cross country carnival coming up too and he wanted to be ready. He was going to take Molly and hopefully his Dad when he got back, but taking Annie too would be fun. He set about typing back instantly.

_Of course, I was gonna go running after school next week every day and on the weekend, wanna come? I'm gonna bring Molly too._

The response came only a moment later.

_What if I slow you down too much?_

Parker chuckled.

_Come on I'm bringing Molly, we're gonna have to go slow._

He hit send and waited.

_Ok, but you have to tell me if I'm slowing you down or you change your mind._

Parker shook his head, he could just imagine his girlfriend sitting at her desk biting her bottom lip and looking insecure.

_I will but it won't happen, it'll be fun, so does that mean you'll come?_

He grinned at the reply and responded back instantly.

_Awesome, we'll talk about it tomorrow at school and stop worrying Annie, it's gonna be fun, I promise. Luv Parks xoxo_

He smiled at her goodnight message and walked back to his bed, ready for a well-earned sleep after the long day he'd had.

* * *

Booth liberally and happily applied his wife with plenty of sunscreen after they dried off from their swim. He had chased her up the beach after she'd somehow managed to knock him off balance, sending him under in the ocean. She had found it hilarious until he caught her with far more ease than she thought he would and dragged her back to the water to give her a taste of her own medicine.

With a gentle pout and a set of bright blue puppy dog eyes she avoided the dunking, his affection for her making him unable to do it, instead she had promised to make it up to him tonight.

They lay on the sun lounges sleepily, enjoying the warmth and each other's company.

"So Bones…"

She turned her head to look at him and smiled the tone of his voice telling her he was getting bored and needed to be doing something.

"Should we take a walk? See what's over there by the rocks?"

Booth smiled and sat up instantly at the suggestion, he would have been up for anything so long as he didn't have to sit in silence.

Holding his hand out to her, he smiled as she latched on and allowed him to pull her up, hand in hand they set off down toward the rocky outcrop on the shoreline.

* * *

During the heat of the afternoon they went up to their Villa and planned their day for tomorrow, deciding to take the hotel shuttle into the city and wander the markets.

Booth rang the hotel reception and booked a place on the bus before organizing a cart to come and get them in the morning. They also booked a table at the Lagoon Restaurant for seven, deciding to walk up instead of having a cart come and get them.

"I'm going to shower Booth… care to join me?"

He turned to see her standing completely naked by the door and wearing a distinct 'come hither' look on her face, making him instantly reach for the tie on his board shorts and begin loosening it.

"Hell yeah Bones."

She giggled and walked out to the open air shower.

* * *

**Ok leaving it there peoples, next chapter soon.**


	300. Chapter 300

**Disclaimer – Not a darn thing has changed.**

**A/N – Chapter 300, I cannot believe it.**

* * *

The walk up to the Lagoon Restaurant was peaceful and just long enough to work up a little more of an appetite. They stayed on the paths, sheltered by the awning and followed the small signs every few hundred meters, directing them to the pool and main beach, or the recreational kids room the tennis courts, reception, or a multitude of eating areas.

Gardeners, hotel staff and tourists all passed by, each giving the standard 'Bula' with a big friendly smile, it seemed happiness was contagious at Shangri La. Kids especially took great delight in using the new greeting, one little girl even using it on a bright orange butterfly as it fluttered by.

Booth chuckled at the little girl and then moved to put his arm around his wife's shoulders. Knowing the little girl's antics would instantly have her missing Molly.

"Are you hungry Bones?"

She turned her head and smiled with a soft nod, she knew by his widened eyes he was trying to distract her.

"Yes… no need to ask if you're hungry though."

Booth shrugged and chuckled as they continued walking.

As they approached the restaurant they could smell both the fresh salty air of being near the ocean and the scent cooking seafood, making Booth's stomach crave something from the ocean.

"Jeez that smells good… can I have seafood tonight?"

She looked up both surprised and amused he was asking her permission, he had never required it before, she wondered why he was asking now.

"You may eat whatever you want Booth, I don't understand your seeking my approval for the question, I've never forbid you to eat anything in the past."

Booth smiled.

"Well forbid is a bit strong, but if I get seafood are you going to sit there and pull faces and make animal noises at me?"

She furrowed her brow.

"Fish do not make sounds I could imitate Booth and I think you're mistaking me for Parker."

Booth nodded with an amused quirk of his brow as he thought of his son bleating at him like a lamb.

"Ok fine… are you going to tell me awful stories about how each prawn suffocated, dying slowly on the deck of a boat, or how the fish I'm eating died helplessly thrashing about and gasping for air in a net? Or that lobsters and crayfish are boiled alive? And who taught Parker the sounds of the animals?"

She shrugged.

"Stories imply they're not real, those facts are correct and I should hope that a mix of school education and his own brain development allowed Parker to learn what sounds animals make."

Booth rolled his eyes as he nodded, she wasn't going to admit to anything and he knew it, but he did enjoy verbally sparring with her.

"Haha ok then Bones, if I get the seafood are you going tell me facts about how my food came to be on my plate?"

She shrugged again.

"Not if you don't want me too Booth."

He wondered if she would keep to her promise or if facts would simply slip out from her lips uncensored and turn him off his food.

"Ok… not a word?"

She smiled and shook her head. Brennan knew the fact he was already thinking about how his food ended up on his plate meant she didn't have to say anything, he would eat the seafood but he would see the life that once was too.

Hand in hand they walked up the two tiled steps into the open plan Lagoon restaurant. Terracotta colored tiles covered the eating area, wooden tables and chair set ups for two, four, eight and more were positioned around the restaurant with plenty of space in between.

The ceiling was high and pitched with large hanging orb lights illuminating the space, palm leaf ceiling fans circulated the air around and offered a subtle breeze without being too much.

There were no windows keeping the inside in and outside out, in fact the inside blended well together with an outdoor eating area already filling with hungry holiday makers. Small candles lit up tables for two, a lantern on four seaters, hibiscus flowers and candles floated in bowls on tables for eight and larger ones had floral centerpieces with candles spaced evenly up the middle.

To the left was a medium size dance floor, complete with a band set up on the black stage. A sign informed anyone interested that karaoke started at nine every night and all were welcome to try.

"Bula, I am Semone, would you like a table for two?"

Brennan smiled as Booth answered.

"Bula Semone, I'm Seeley and this is my wife Temperance, a table for two would be great thanks."

She smiled flashing her pearly whites and lead them to a setting on the thresh hold of inside and out.

"Will this one be good?"

Brennan nodded at the woman, she was possibly in her mid-thirties or early forties, her skin was makeup free and glowing. She had short cropped hair that was a dusty black, perhaps showing signs of her true age and she had the tell-tale body posture of someone who had spent meant years as a cleaner.

"It's wonderful, thank you."

Semone nodded and waited for her customers to sit themselves down, she looked around and nodded at another table who were trying to flag her down and silently told them she would be over in a minute.

"Here are your menus; I will bring you some water to start with, would you like plain water or coconut water?"

Booth looked to Bones for her answer and smiled as she tilted her head to the side and raised her brows.

"Coconut?"

He nodded and looked back up to Semone with a friendly smile.

"Coconut would be great thanks."

Semone nodded and shuffled away, the soft sway of her hips showing off the colors in the tropical print sarong she was wearing.

"It's nice up here they apparently do a huge breakfast in the mornings, between six thirty and ten, should we come back up?"

Booth chuckled, he'd have been perfectly happy ordering food to the villa again, but he could tell she wanted to head back here, possibly to absorb the atmosphere.

"Well I can tell you want to Bones, so…"

She shook her head.

"If you don…"

Booth held his hand up and smiled.

"Bones its food… I'll be happy wherever it is."

She smiled and nodded.

"Ok then, I would like to come back here for breakfast; we can go straight to reception afterwards."

Semone returned with their coconut water and asked if they were ready to order, Booth asked for a few more minutes and looked back to his menu as she walked away.

* * *

Dinner was divine, Booth ended up with a coconut chicken and rice dish after seeing another patron with it and Brennan ordered braised root vegetables in a coconut and wild mango chutney with sticky rice dumplings. Booth got a bottle of wine to share and for dessert they shared chocolate mirror cake with lychee ice cream and fresh cinnamon.

As they left the Lagoon restaurant Booth pulled his wife toward the beach by her hand, he'd always wanted to walk romantically hand in hand with her by the water, under a brightly lit moon and tonight was the night.

"Booth the Villa is that way."

He nodded.

"I know."

She furrowed her brow but relented, he honestly didn't need to explain, she'd follow him anywhere.

They walked past the lagoon shaped swimming pools, complete with an island covered in palms and kids jumping off it, past the sun lounges although currently without the sun they were just lounges and past the literal ice cream shack, selling sorbets in cups or cones bottles of coconut water or plain water and tubes of Shangri La sunscreen.

Booth smiled as he stepped down onto the almost deserted beach first and turned back slightly and smiled.

"You wanna take your shoes off Bones?"

She nodded, seeing he was already kicking his own off and watched as he squatted to help her unbuckle her sandals.

With both her shoes and his own in hand he retook her hand and ushered her onto the still very sun warmed sand and led her down to the water's edge.

Brennan smiled, she had watched many movies where the man and woman in love took a stroll along the beach at night; and for a while when she was younger she had thought the beach walk was significant in moving a romantic relationship forward, but in all her relationships, no matter how serious; Booth was the only man to give her the chance to participate in such a romantic endeavor and she stepped a little closer to him, feeling both grateful and satisfied that she was carrying out a perceived cultural must do with her now husband.

The half-moon was high in the sky above them but its beams still kissed the stillness of the ocean beside them. The only light was that in the distance of the Lagoon restaurant and the dancing flames of the lanterns around the pool.

The stars were in their millions, flicking and twinkling as if they were shining tonight for all they were worth.

"Oh Booth, look how bright the Milky Way is."

She smiled as she pointed to the band across the sky. It was amazing to think that all this was visible in DC too, if only they weren't surrounded by so much artificial light.

"Yeah it's something…"

They turned and looked out to the water, Booth taking up a place behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her back against his torso while he kissed the column of her neck gently.

"Just like you Bones."

He felt her cheeks color rather than saw her and he smiled as he kissed her again.

* * *

Back in the Villa, Booth called reception and cancelled the cart for the morning and their room service order; he apologized for their indecisiveness and was assured it was no problem.

Meanwhile Bones had decided a nice night time swim was in order, as Booth hung up the phone he turned to see her standing nude once again.

"Bones I thought you wanted to go for a swim?"

She smiled lifting her towel and shrugging.

"I do, I am, are you coming?"

To his shock she then strolled outside with her towel over her shoulder and headed for the glistening water that was their own private beach.

Booth groaned, he loved that she was so carefree and uninhibited sometimes and loved seeing her walk around so comfortable in her skin, but he still felt the need to go very primal and ensure that what he saw no one else could, he just wished she understood that.

"Bones?"

She turned back the moon light bouncing off her body in all the right ways and making him groan.

"Could you at least wrap the towel around you until you get to the water?"

She smiled and as if to prove a point, she dropped the towel where she stood and headed toward the water again.

"Oh… Lord have mercy."

Beginning to recite the saints, he stripped, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his hips, before heading after her at a brisk pace.

* * *

Thursday evening.

Parker smiled as he edited the new clip for his parents return. Molly had sung 'Frere Jacques' this afternoon, something she'd learned in class over the last few days. He smiled as he cut out the background noise of Diego barking at a bird on the clothes line and smiled as he watched his sister so proud of herself for remembering all the words.

He transferred the clip onto the flash drive and pulled it free of his computer, before starting on his photography assignment.

Molly sat on her chair at her desk coloring in box number five on her calendar, she counted there were still eight days to go before her parents would be home, she was missing them a lot and had been getting lots of cuddles from her big brother, but it wasn't the same.

The five year old sighed and walked out of her room to go brush her teeth and hair before bed, perhaps Parker would read with her again until she fell asleep tonight. The five year old knew her big brother hated reading about fairies and unicorns but they always gave her such sweet dreams and he always gave in.

* * *

Saturday.

They had spent the first half of the day wandering market stalls and picking out gifts for family and friends back home. The Fijian people were lovely, so friendly and accommodating; one lady upon finding out the newlyweds had a little girl gave them a hand woven grass purse to give to the girl upon their return to the States.

They sampled fruits from local farmers and purchased a little to take back to the hotel and to help give the farmers some extra money. Brennan found an artificial grass skirt and flower lei for Molly to play dress ups in and they got Parker a little guitar made of coconut shells. Booth took plenty of photos and the local children loved to pose for him, excited at the prospect of being captured in the moment

The sun was high and it's heat bearing down hard, Booth noticed his wife was looking a little pale and decided they'd spent enough time out and it was time to head back to the hotel; the beach awaited them.

* * *

Booth and Brennan clapped as they sat around watching the traditional dancing around the Lovo pit.

The night was warm and the stars and moon bright in the sky. Drums beat in perfect rhythm to the sway of the grassed hips and the twirl of the wooden spears.

"If you watch carefully Booth they're telling a story."

He frowned and looked back to the dancers, not seeing anything that could be labelled story telling.

"What? How?"

She pointed and smiled.

"The women in the back swaying their hips are the rolling waves of the ocean and the men are hunters they're telling the story of how the fish that is cooking in the Lovo pit, came to be in there and the women and girls on the sticks over there on the ground, they're gathering vegetables, every time they raise the sticks in the air and hit them they pull a root free and shake it then place it beside them before repeating."

He grinned, having a wife that knew everything was sometimes a great perk, watching the dancing suddenly became far more interesting.

"What else Bones?"

She smiled and continued to explain the moves and what was being said.

At the end of the dance, holiday makers were invited to get up and try out some of the moves; kids were easily persuaded as was Brennan. Some adults took part in a traditional Kava tasting, one man grimacing and whispering that it tasted like dirty dish washing water.

Booth sat and smiled as he watched his wife laughing as she and three other women swiveled their hips in time with a single drum beat.

His pulse sped up when his wife looked up to him with the brightest smile once she had the move mastered, not as smooth as the locales but definitely something he'd be asking her to repeat later.

Next was the fire walking, Booth's toes curled instantly at the vision and thought of the pain.

"So what's the story behind this Bones?"

She smiled and leaned into him.

"No story, just a rite of passage, if done correctly it doesn't actually hurt."

"Bones they're walking on red hot coal, how can it not hurt?"

She smiled.

"It feels like waking on hot sand or broken egg shells."

His eyes opened in surprise.

"You've done that?"

She smiled.

"Yes."

Shaking his head Booth wasn't really surprised; he should have guessed that on one of her many trips she'd have participated in something at least like this.

The Lovo pit was emptied and food handed out, banana leaves filled with steaming fish and earth cooked vegetables. Brennan asked kindly for a leaf with no fish and was happily given double the vegetables to make up for the missing fish.

More dancing and then singing was started, kids were welcomed up again to help play the instruments, one little boy from New Zealand getting confused by the drums and doing the Hakka.

As the night wore on, people slowly filtered out of the gardens and the fire was doused.

"You ready to go back to the Villa Bones?"

She yawned and nodded.

"Yes, you?"

He nodded, although he was still wide awake, he knew she was tired as he'd been watching her yawn for the past hour.

"Yeah… let's go."

* * *

The walk back was casual and Booth smiled as his Bones leaned into him.

"What do you say to a warm spa when we get back Bones?"

She hummed and nodded.

"I say it sounds wonderful, but I think I'm just going to fall into bed Booth, I'm so tired."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Fair enough Bones, we had long day."

She nodded and they walked across the lawn to the Villa, up the stairs and inside.

Booth allowed Bones in before him and stopped at the fridge to get a couple of bottles of water. He cracked both the lids and grabbed the breakfast room service menu and the pen and walked into the main of the room to ask Bones what she wanted for breakfast in the morning.

Chuckling at her face down position, he placed the bottle of water he'd gotten for her on her bedside, before throwing the sheet over her and smiling.

"Night Bones."

He kissed her cheek and went back to the menus, wondering if he should just call reception in the morning to place an order.

Decision made he then decided that although his wife was asleep he was going to take that spa, wind surfing yesterday had caused him to use back muscles he'd forgotten were there and the water jets would bring welcome relief from the tightness growing in his upper back.

* * *

Booth smiled and looked to the digital clock display above the TV, it had just gone eight AM and his wife was still asleep. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Booth rocked her gently; she had gotten up multiple times throughout the night to use the toilet and was now once again sound asleep on her stomach.

"Bones?"

She furrowed her brow and groaned.

"Hmm what?"

"I'm gonna order some breakfast, you want some fruit or eggs or something?"

She turned her head away from him and she huffed.

"No."

His fingers trailed gently over her bare back, her neck and shoulders were pink from the sun yesterday and she had distinct bikini strap lines marking her porcelain skin.

"What about coffee?"

"No, just wanna sleep."

He smiled softly and watched her roll over and groan again, placing one hand to her forehead and the other to her stomach.

"You ok Bones?"

She looked up at him and furrowed her brow.

"Just feel… I'm fine, perhaps a little too much sun yesterday and maybe too much wine."

Booth nodded but continued to look down into her tired eyes. He stroked her cheek and spoke softly.

"But you felt funny yesterday too didn't you? And the day before?"

The color drained from his wife's face and she sat up suddenly.

"Oh my God…. Booth I'm…"

She groaned again as she dropped back to the pillow fighting the dizziness in her head. She opened her eyes and looked to his watchful gaze.

"I'm late… I'm…"

He could see her doing the math in her head and waited patiently although his stomach was a swarm of butterflies that were very unhappy about being captive.

He watched her sit up again, slower this time.

"… I'm a wee… almost two weeks late."

Booth reached out and laid her back down gently with a smile.

"Birth control?"

She looked up guilty faced.

"I… shit Booth… I meant to get another prescription… so much has been happening and…"

Booth nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You wait here ok, I'm going to go up to that little drug store where the shops are and I'll get a pregnancy test for us ok?"

She smiled at the 'us' comment and nodded, but before you take it, we're gonna have a little talk alright?"

She nodded again and watched him walk out with a smile.

"Won't be long Bones."

The sound of the door clicking closed had her wanting to get up again, she slowly sat and took a sip of water from the bottle at her bedside and then walked to the bathroom to wash her face.

Seeing her reflection in the mirror she stared into her own eyes and wondered if she was possibly pregnant, turning side on she looked at her tummy in the mirror and noted there was no change, not that she should be expecting any.

She flicked the tap on and splashed her face with cool water; a million thoughts running through her tired mind. Was she ready to have a baby? Would Booth want another child? Was it too soon? How would Molly and Parker react to another child being brought into the mix? She'd consumed a lot of wine over the last few days, would the baby be healthy? She looked down at her shaking hand and turned the tap off; grabbing the towel she wiped her hands and patted her face dry.

She wondered and tried to appeal to her logical side, sure she could be pregnant, but they had had less intercourse in the last month than in their entire time together and stress can cause a delay in the menstrual cycles, it also causes tiredness; which granted she'd only been feeling for the last few days. Stress also caused nausea until other daily tasks took priority.

"I'm back!"

She smiled, knowing he must have run, she turned to see him standing with a white paper bag in hand.

"I got a few; I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with just one."

She smiled and took the bag.

"Thanks."

Booth waved her off, watching as she pulled her robe on.

"Now come out here and chat to me."

"Booth I really need to…"

She cast a glance at the toilet and he nodded.

"Ok, but no peeking at the results."

Brennan nodded, feeling her stomach flip and then flop and flip again, she watched him exit and she moved to the toilet, removing the box from the bag and then the stick from the box and foil.

Booth sat on the bed and waited, he was nervous and excited a little scared to be honest, but he knew he'd feel better once he could find out what she was feeling on this subject.

It took a moment and she walked out, shaking her damp hands and brushing her hair back off her face.

"It says to wait three minutes."

Booth nodded and patted the bed beside himself.

"Come sit Bones, talk to me."

She walked over and sat gingerly.

"I… I don't know what to say Booth."

He nodded.

"Ok well how about I ask you one question and you answer me honestly?"

She looked to his warm brown eyes and nodded.

"Ok."

Booth took and breath and then her hand and began.

"Do you want to be pregnant?"

She tilted her head to the side and bit her lower lip, before releasing it, her words were spoken.

"I do."

Booth's smile broke across his face and he hugged her tightly, making her laugh.

"Wait you… you want this too?"

Pulling back he searched her eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah Bones, God Yes, why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged.

"It's not… it's not too soon?"

With raised brows he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Not soon enough Bones."

They hugged one another tightly and together walked into the bathroom to check on the test.

* * *

**You know what I want peoples, **** please review. Next chapter is the final one and really it's more of an epilogue.**


	301. Chapter 301

**Disclaimer – Chapter 301; that is my disclaimer.**

**A/N – Ok guys so this is really an epilogue of sorts, I knew most of you would be unsatisfied without it, so…. Without further hesitation…**

* * *

Booth, Bones, Parker and Molly all smiled as they watched the ultrasound monitor in front of them as the Sonographer spoke softly and pointed to a spot on the screen.

"So that's the heart beat right there, listen."

Booth looked down to his wife and smiled at her rolling tears, she was squeezing his hand as if her life depended on it and looking at him like he'd given her the world, it was a look he wasn't sure he was worthy of, especially when he felt the same about her.

"Wow Mom…"

Parker looked to his Mom and grinned,he couldn't believe.

"Wow... there's a real little baby in there."

He smiled at her hugely, loving the idea of another brother or sister to look after.

"Is it a sister or a brother Mommy?"

The ultrasound tech smiled.

"Well actually honey, we can't tell yet, because the baby is too small."

Molly wrinkled her nose and looked back to the pulsating blob on the screen.

The tech smiled and looked to the hopeful parents to be.

"Well everything looks great the baby is growing well and is in a good position for now. The heart beat is strong and he or she is a good size for the age. Would you like a copy of the scan on DVD and some pictures?"

Brennan nodded instantly, wanting something to remember this moment by.

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of occurrences; once they had gotten back from the Honeymoon, Brennan had visited her normal Doctor and gotten a blood test to confirm the pregnancy. Booth had protectively gone with her, opening doors and helping her to sit down and stand up; being his typical alpha self but on overdrive.

They had waited four days for the results and decided that besides family they would keep it to themselves until the twelve week mark was reached.

Flashback

_After dinner on the Thursday night Booth asked the kids and Pops to go into the living room and wait; he was fairly sure Pops knew what was going on, Bones hadn't stopped touching her still flat belly since they did the tests in Fiji._

_Brennan had sat between the kids on the couch, both of them instantly moving a little closer to her as usual. Booth sat himself on the right of Parker, but as close to the edge as possible without falling off; he wanted to see both kids' faces when they were told of the news._

"_What's going on Mom?"_

_Brennan had smiled and looked to Booth, he knew she wanted to tell them the news and so he gave her an encouraging smile and nodded once, watching as she began._

"_Well… we… being your Dad and I have some very important and exciting news to share with you."_

_Parker grinned thinking he knew what this news was and he bounced slightly in anticipation._

_Molly however was clueless and simply watched her Mom with her brows raised in wonder._

"_So… the other day I had some tests done and today we got the results and we found out that I'm pregnant."_

_Parker beamed, cheering along with his great grandfather for the happy news._

"_That's awesome Mom, oh my God that's so cool."_

_He reached up and hugged her tightly trying to be careful of her tummy already; he then turned to his father and hugged him too. Molly frowned slightly._

"_Hey!"_

_They all looked to the five year old and wondered if she was upset, but she simply looked a little confused._

"_I don't know what that means."_

_Brennan turned herself to face her daughter as the men of the family chuckled at the well-used phrase._

"_Well Sweetie… in the simplest terms it means that you're going to get a baby brother or sister, I'm going to have a baby."_

_Molly tilted her head to the side and thought about this for a moment, she looked to her smiling faced Poppy and her grinning brother, her Daddy looked the happiest she'd ever seen him and so she looked back to her Mommy._

"_Where are you going to get it Mommy?"_

_Brennan stroked her daughter's hair and smiled._

"_Well I've already got it, but it's too small for you see yet, in a few months it will big enough to come out of my belly and meet you."_

_Molly looked to her mother's sweat shirt covered tummy and then back up again._

"_Like a kangaroo?"_

_Parker laughed and sat back in his seat as he listened to their Mom agree; in a roundabout sort of way._

"_Is it a baby like Michael?"_

"_It will be."_

_Molly thought about this new information a little while and then asked her next question._

"_But are you and Daddy still gonna love me and Parka the same?"_

_Pulling her daughter closer Brennan kissed her crown and hugged her._

"_Of course we will Baby and you know what? When the baby is born it's going to love you too, so that means you'll have even more love."_

_Molly smiled, the concept of love feeling good wasn't lost on the five year old, her parents had taught well; the more love you give the more you receive and the better you feel._

"_Can I say hello to the baby now?"_

_Booth smiled as his wife sat back and pulled her sweat shirt up just a little as Molly leaned down and spoke softly to the barely there baby within her. He knew that in her own mind Brennan knew speaking to the forming child inside her was somewhat pointless at this stage; as she had informed him, but she was silently allowing it, so Molly could form an attachment to her sibling and begin that soon to be important bond._

**End Flashback**

Booth asked Parker to wait in the waiting room with Molly while Bones got dressed and waited for the door to close before he looked back to his wife.

"Can you believe that Bones, our baby was…"

He took the paper towel from her hand and took over wiping the clear gel from her belly. After putting it in the trash he kissed her now clean belly and once again told the baby he loved it.

Brennan giggled, she would never get over him kissing her tummy and talking to it, even though he'd been doing it since they found out they were expecting.

**Flashback**

_Booth sat on the edge of the spa tub and watched his wife pick up the pregnancy test from its resting place on the box. She read the box for a moment and turned to face him, took a breath as she stood between his knees, his hands at her hips steadying her._

"_What's it say Bones?"_

_She swallowed and looked down into his eyes._

"_Two pink lines means pregnant..."_

_He nodded and watched her eyes flick to the stick._

"_Well? Are you?"_

_Booth watched her face for any sign of the answer, but instead she remained expressionless and turned the stick's result window to face him._

_He noted the two pink lines and looked up to her now smiling face._

"_You're… you're pregnant?"_

_She placed her hands on his shoulders and nodded._

"_We're pregnant Booth."_

_His eyes filled with tears instantly as he pulled her closer and hugged her._

"_We're having a baby."_

_She giggled and nodded as she bent to rest against him._

"_Oh my God… Bones we're…"_

_He pulled back slightly and looked up at her with her awe and a small amount of seriousness._

"_We're having a baby."_

_Again she nodded; his happiness was palpable with the tears now running down his face she felt her own emotions swell._

_Booth couldn't believe it, he was amazed and so happy he didn't have words to describe his current state. Pulling at the tie on her robe, he undid the knot and allowed the sides to part, revealing her currently toned tummy to his eyes._

_Brennan smiled as Booth leaned forward and placed gentle and loving kisses on her belly, his actions making her tremble with excitement and nervousness. She was pregnant with Booth's child, she couldn't believe that finally they would have a child that was part her and part him, suddenly she couldn't wait to meet the boy or girl and was already prepared to ensure its safe arrival into the world._

**End flashback**

Since then he had been doting on her every chance he got, offering foot rubs, refreshing drinks, running her baths and catering to her every whim, despite her protests.

She knew this was a new experience for him; not being involved in Bec's pregnancy and it was for her too, but Booth was a man who took looking after his family seriously and even though he sometimes got under foot, she tried to remain understanding, he was truly only trying to help.

"So do you still think it's a girl Booth?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Yup, now more than ever."

Brennan smiled, she also felt it was a girl but didn't want to give into wild speculation at this point.

* * *

"Ok so where to Bones?"

She smiled as they got into the SUV, Booth standing protectively albeit needlessly behind her in case she slipped getting in.

"Well… the baby really wants a chocolate shake."

Parker smiled, he'd noticed his Mom always said the 'baby wants' when Bones thought she'd asked enough of Booth for one day, he knew his Dad had noticed as well, but it was obvious he didn't care, Parker knew his father would do anything for his Mom, especially while she was pregnant.

**Flashback**

"_Dad? Where are you going?"_

_Booth looked to the stairs where his son was walking down with a furrowed brow._

"_Your Mom wants ice cream."_

_Parker looked to clock above the TV._

"_But it's after three AM."_

_He watched his Dad shrug._

"_Yell well she was going to drive herself but…"_

_Parker rubbed his eyes tiredly and pointed to the freezer._

"_There's ice cream in there."_

_Booth chuckled as he pushed his cell phone into his pocket._

"_Yes but that's chocolate and she wants almond."_

"_But she hates almond ice cream."_

_Booth nodded._

"_That's what I said, but the baby wants it."_

_Parker laughed and moved to the tap to get some water._

"_Haha good luck Dad." _

_Booth smiled sarcastically and yawned as he walked toward the garage, knowing that when he heard his wife call out to him softly it was because she'd changed her mind._

**End First Flashback**

Parker smiled to himself broadly at the memory, resting his head back as another filled his mind's eye.

**Second Flashback**

"_Pumpkin soup please."_

_Booth smiled and nodded as he headed to the kitchen to whip up some soup on a last Sunday afternoon._

"_With parsley please… and black pepper, oh and don't forget the actually Booth?"_

_Parker watched as his father walked back out of the kitchen toward the living room where they had been watching movies._

"_You don't want soup now do you Bones?"_

_She smiled._

"_Yes I do, but I want potato and leek please."_

_Parker laughed as his father rolled his eyes and scoffed, before walking back to the kitchen._

"_I love you Booth."_

_His Mom called out and received the standard but truthful 'I love you too' back. He watched as his Mom smiled and caressed her tummy idly before looking up at him._

"_Do you think he'd be upset if I got him to make both?"_

_Rolling backwards the thirteen year old almost roared with laughter._

**End Flashback**

"Ok, chocolates shakes it is… from the diner I assume?"

She sat herself in her seat and looked to her husband with a smile.

"Yes please."

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, caressing her belly as he did and then pulled back to close the door but was stopped.

"Actually Booth… the baby wants to go to the bakery, it wants a potato and leek quiche too."

Chuckling he closed the door and nodded as he jogged around to the driver's side; an ever growing smile on his face.

"Mom? Because you're twelve weeks now can we start getting baby stuff?"

Brennan turned to look into the back seat and smiled, Parker was just as anxious to get things moving as the rest of them, he'd been looking at baby monitors and electric bouncers and night lights on the internet and even had free catalogs sent to the house.

"Maybe over the next few weeks Sweetie, I think first we'll tell everyone huh?"

He nodded, telling Annie was going to be his first port of call, it had been a hard secret to keep from his girlfriend and a few times he'd nearly slipped and spilled the beans.

"Ok, can I tell Annie?"

Booth climbed back in the car and smiled at the conversation underway, he loved that everyone was so excited about adding a new member to their family. It had always been Booth's dream to have big tight knit family and it seemed he was actually getting his wish come true.

"I wanna tell Miss Abraham, she showed us pictures of her sister's baby, she was really cute, but I wasn't allowed to tell her about Mommy's baby."

Molly was hoping for a little sister, she wanted someone to play tea parties with and had already decided on which toys her sister could play with and which ones she couldn't.

"Well you can tell her on Monday Princess."

* * *

They all had an early lunch at the bakery and then headed back home as Bones was getting tired, Booth had been encouraging her to nap around lunch time when she could and being a weekend he had every intention of seeing to it that she rested.

Back at the house Booth got Bones settled in bed and told her he'd take the kids and the dogs down to the park for an hour or so. Pops was going to stay in the living room to read and if there was a problem Booth would be taking his cell and he would be back in a few minutes; she rolled her eyes.

"Its fine Booth, go, nothing will happen."

He winced a little and sat down on the mattress.

"I'm annoying you again right?"

She placed her hand on his knee and patted him.

"A little bit."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Sorry… ok I'm going…"

He kissed her belly as she smiled and then he left, closing the door behind him.

Brennan listened to the sound of the kids trying to walk quietly down the sometimes creaky stairs from their room, Booth gathering the collars and leads for the dogs, Molly getting her coat from the hall closet and asking Parker if he wanted his, the front door opening and closing and then silence.

She lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling, hands on her belly, rubbing in slow circles while she breathed deeply to relax. It had been amazing to see the baby on the ultrasound today, before now she had felt a little disconnected, still wondering if she really was carrying a baby, despite the typical early pregnancy symptoms, hearing the heart beat had made everything suddenly seem very real, she inexplicably felt an instant bond to life inside her.

Rolling over she pulled the pictures the sonographer had given her from her bag and held them up in one hand. Peanut; as Booth calls it, has hands and feet, long willowy arms and legs, a bulging torso and currently an over sized head, she knew that logically the baby was not really as beautiful as she found it, but as she lay staring up at Peanut's picture she was certain that it was the most beautiful baby in all the world; somehow she just knew.

As sleep slowly claimed her, she dreamed of the birth in seven months' time, surrounded by her family and friends, she unconsciously smiled at the fact she would be finally complete.

* * *

**THE END; for real. **

**Ok, so I'm leaving it there, chapter 301 ( fun fact- despite some speculation it is believed that babies are born with 301 bones in their body, which over time join up and form larger bones until they have the normal 206).**

**I want to thank everyone who read and more importantly reviewed each and every chapter, I could name every one of you by heart but I don't want to upset anyone by the order in which I write them; so I'm just going to say a collective Thank you, your support and utter loyalty to me and this fic has been very humbling, I will never forget it and have never taken your enjoyment for granted.**

**Writing this story has been amazing for me, it's taken more than 3 years from conception and although many times it's done my head in, I think it's been worth it. I learnt a lot and I hope I got to teach a little too. I am not someone who is aspiring to be a professional writer; I know I am not good enough for that, but I enjoy Fan Fic and its ability to allow me my escape from the daily grind, knowing I can help a few of you do the same is a bonus for me.**

**If I take one lesson with me from this journey it's that a little story can go a long way. I never even contemplated the friendships I may make while writing this fic, but now I have friends in the USA, Brazil, Switzerland, Philippines, Mexico, Germany, Spain, France, Italy and of course my home Australia.**

**There are a lot of nasty people out there too; people who seem to think it's their right and duty to inform people of the things that are not to their liking, but hearing the wonderful words of encouragement and support from the majority of you has taught me that awful people were placed on this earth to shine a light on the good and for that I'm grateful.**

**Thanks again to everyone and although I'm going to take a little break I will be back with another fic soon. Also I have plans to go back and edit this monster as well as tweak a few things, once I'm done, I'll mark the description as EDITED and yes to all of you wondering and asking, there will be a sequel to this, well kind of; I'm thinking a 'where are they now' fic, showing these same characters about 5 years down the track, but it won't be for a little while yet and when it does appear I assure you it will not be as long.**

**Well thank you again and remember; there's more than one kind of family.**

**Bye for now xxx Zombie.( I posted a pic of Molly on my tumblr, since she started it all).  
**

PS. Remember to be kind to one another, you never know where that other person has come from or how close they are to falling, one word is all it takes to push someone over the edge or give them the courage to fight another day.


End file.
